Dłużniczka czasu
by sissel snape
Summary: Hermiona znajduje sposób, żeby przywrócić do życia Syriusza. Ściągnięcie go do świata żywych zza Zasłony zmienia oblicze wojny. A Hermiona zdaje sobie sprawę, że Magia, z której skorzystała, skieruje jej życie na zupełnie inną ścieżkę. Na ścieżkę, która była jej przeznaczona. Na ścieżkę ze Zmieniaczem Czasu i młodymi Huncwotami.
1. Rytuał

Od tłumaczki: przedstawiam Wam jeden z moich ulubionych fanficków. Właśnie przeszedł edycję i poprawki, wobec czego dostałam oficjalne pozwolenie na jego tłumaczenie. Fanfick jest bardzo długi, w oryginale ma 154 rozdziały i ponad 750 000 słów. Planuję zamieszczać jeden rozdział w tygodniu, ale może się czasami okazać, że zamieszczę dwa rozdziały jednocześnie lub przerwa między rozdziałami wyniesie dwa tygodnie. O wszystkim jednak poinformuję szybciej.

Autorka: ShayaLonnie

Link do oryginału: s/10772496/1/The-Debt-of-Time

Dodatkowa informacja: przejęłam tłumaczenie od nika0645, za jej wiedzą i zgodą. Osoby, które przeczytały rozdziały 1-7 w jej tłumaczeniu będą musiały chwilę zaczekać na ciąg dalszy, bo ze względu na różnice w stylu pisania, zamieszczam swoje tłumaczenie od rozdziału pierwszego.

 **DŁUŻNICZKA CZASU**

 **CZĘŚĆ I - DŁUG ŻYCIA**

ROZDZIAŁ 1 - RYTUAŁ

10 czerwca 1997

Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart

Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów

\- Harry! Jego pogrzeb odbył się kilka dni temu - Hermiona próbowała przemówić do rozsądku swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi. - Przykro mi, naprawdę, ale musimy się skupić na naszej misji, na Horkruksach. W tym momencie one są najważniejsze. - Łzy błyszczały w kącikach jej oczu, grożąc przelaniem się, gdy przyglądała się skamieniałej twarzy Harry'ego. Silniej odczuwała jego ból, niż swój własny. - Tego chciałby Dumbledore.

Ich dyrektor, najpotężniejszy czarodziej, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po Ziemi, zginął ponad tydzień wcześniej. I mimo że reszta świata postanowiła zaakceptować jego śmierć i żyć dalej swoim życiem, Harry Potter zdecydował znaleźć lekarstwo na śmierć. Hermiona wiedziała, że winił się za śmierć Dumbledore'a, pomimo ciągłych nalegań jej, Rona i całego Zakonu, że w rzeczywistości nie ma się za co winić. Wina leżała całkowicie po stronie Śmierciożerców, którzy wdarli się do szkoły, Dracona Malfoy'a za wskazanie im drogi oraz Severusa Snape'a. Mordercy.

\- Nie możesz wiedzieć, czego chciałby Dumbledore - parsknął Harry z uporem. - Nie możesz po prostu… Nie wiem… Spróbować?

\- Harry, nie można wrócić życia umarłym - powiedziała stanowczo, mając nadzieję, że ten dziwny pomysł szybko ulotni się z umysłu Harry'ego. - Snape użył _Avada Kedavra_. Nikt tego nie przeżyje - warknęła zniecierpliwiona i od razu tego pożałowała.

\- Ja przeżyłem - wrzasnął Harry. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się.

\- Nikt cię za to nie wini - odpowiedziała. - To nie znaczy też, że ktoś bardziej niż ty zasługiwał na przeżycie Klątwy. Poza tym - westchnęła z irytacją po chwili zastanowienia, poważnie zmartwiona jego kompleksem męczennika - ty nie umarłeś i nie wróciłeś, Harry! Ty odbiłeś Klątwę. To różnica.

Jej głos złagodniał, gdy zauważyła, że oczy Harry'ego się zaszkliły. _Nareszcie_. Może w końcu Harry pozwoli sobie na żałobę i zacznie żyć. Dumbledore był martwy i nikt nie wracał z martwych. Ostatnie sześć lat pozwoliło jej to doskonale zrozumieć.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

6 lipca 1997

Nora - dom rodziny Weasley'ów

Miesiąc później Hermiona siedziała w pokoju Rona w Norze, czytając książkę o Horkruksach. W ostatnich dniach zagłębiła się w temat śmierci, który okazał się bardzo interesujący. Definitywnie nie można było wrócić z martwych. Jednakże śmierć miała swoje szare strony, które ukazały jej badania nad Horkruksami. Te szare strony różniły się diametralnie od absolutów, jakie Hermiona znała w odniesieniu do życia i śmierci. Jedną rzecz wiedziała na pewno: nie było żadnej możliwości, żeby Albus Dumbledore ponownie chodził między żywymi.

Jednak coś w tej książce dziwnie ją przyciągało.

Tych kilka akapitów dotyczących Horkruksów Hermiona przeczytała bardzo pobieżnie, bardziej zainteresowana resztą książki. Jeżeli ona i jej przyjaciele mieli odnaleźć i zniszczyć artefakty, które kotwiczyły Voldemorta na tym świecie, chciała dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o życiu i śmierci. Chciała wiedzieć, jak zniszczyć Czarnego Pana bez dodatkowych strat po ich stronie.

Znalazła bardzo dokładny rozdział o Klątwie _Avada Kedavra_. Szczegółowo opisywał, jak używać Klątwy, jakie efekty wywoływała przed i po zadaniu śmierci i - mimo żadnych udokumentowanych opisów przeżycia - Hermiona znalazła u doły strony odręczną notatkę "Magia ofiarna, Lily Potter, 1981". Rozpoznała pismo dyrektora Dumbledore'a.

Nie chcąc zagłębiać się w powody, dla których znaleźli się w takiej sytuacji, Hermiona poruszyła dłonią, żeby zamknąć wolumin. Miała swoje obowiązki, z których musiała się wywiązać. I musiała w końcu wyjść do ludzi - po tym jak udało jej się unikać Weasley'ów. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miała z tym problemów, odkąd dowiedzieli się, że dwa tygodnie wcześniej całkowicie wymazała pamięć swoim rodzicom. Zamknęła książkę i odłożyła na powiększającą się wieżę innych opasłych tomów, zajmującą róg sypialni Rona. Wszystkie księgi, które zabrała ze swojego domu i z Hogwartu były ułożone w równe sterty, czekając na sortowanie. Niektóre zostaną w Norze, inne zapakuje do torby i zabierze na misję odszukania Horkruksów. Po odłożeniu woluminu na wysoką stertę książek, Hermiona odwróciła się by opuścić pokój, gdy nagle wieża runęła i księgi rozsypały się po podłodze. Dziewczyna westchnęła z irytacją i wróciła do swoich największych skarbów, postanowiwszy posprzątać bałagan, gdy dostrzegła, że księga, którą właśnie skończyła czytać, leży otwarta na stronie, której wcześniej nie widziała. Tytuł rozdziału w niewytłumaczalny sposób ją przyciągał. Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, jakby jakiś duch specjalnie otworzył książkę na tej stronie.

Dług Życia

Rozłożyła sobie ponownie książkę na kolanach i uważnie wczytała się w tekst.

" _Magiczna więź wytworzona między czarodziejem lub czarownicą i osobą, której uratowali życie. Dłużnik pewnego dnia będzie miał obowiązek, żeby dług zwrócić poprzez zadziałanie na korzyść swojego wybawcy. Taka więź może się wytworzyć między najgorszymi wrogami, nie zważając na chęci. Ponieważ Dług Życia jest wiążący, może się zdarzyć, że dłużnik wywiąże się z długu nieświadomie lub wbrew swojej woli..._

 _... Ponieważ siła Długu Życia, o który się upomniano jest ogromna i nie można się jej nie poddać, dłużnicy zwykle chcą jak najszybciej spłacić dług wobec swojego wybawcy, nie dając mu okazji do posłużenia się Rytuałem._

 _Magia Rytuału wzywa dłużnika do spłacenia Długu Życia z wykorzystaniem Magii Krwi i Ofiary. Przez wybawcę i dłużnika przepływa potężna magia, która na zawsze wiąże dłużnika do swojego wybawcy. W mrocznych czasach wojen prowokowanie Długu Życia było bardzo często nadużywane przez Mrocznych Czarodziejów, którzy celowo narażali życie wybranej czarownicy, by następnie ją uratować i związać ze sobą. Rytuał był w takich wypadkach używany jako metoda obejścia odrzuconej propozycji małżeństwa._

 _Zakazano odprawiania Rytuału - chociaż nigdy oficjalnie - w roku 1242, po tym, jak Cadmus Peverell naraził na niebezpieczeństwo, a następnie uratował sześć córek swojego wroga, licząc na związanie dwóch rodów Rytuałem. Cadmus wykorzystał więź, aby wymóc na swoim wrogu oddanie mu jednej córki dobrowolnie, zamiast sześciu siłą._

 _Kiedy jego wybranka zniknęła w przeddzień ślubu, Cadmus próbował skorzystać z Rytuału, aby przywołać ją z grobu, co mu się nie udało. Ponieważ, mimo że potęga Rytuału sięga przez czas i przestrzeń, sięga nawet przez Zasłonę, nie jest w stanie pokonać mocy Klątwy Avada Kedavra._ "

\- Przez cały czas mu to powtarzam. Nikt nie wraca do życia po Klątwie - Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, gdy przypomniała sobie jałową dyskusję z Harrym sprzed miesiąca. Z głębokim westchnieniem zamknęła książkę i ułożyła wysoką stertę z tych rozsypanych na podłodze. Czerwoną wstążką zaznaczyła miejsce, w którym właśnie skończyła czytać. Dług Życia był bardzo ciekawym tematem, gotowym do zgłębienia, gdy już przestanie się przejmować Horkruksami.

Oczywiście, wiedziała trochę o Długu Życia, ale pierwszy raz spotkała się z tym tajemniczym Rytuałem. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, do czego mogli być zdolni niektórzy z tych chciwych czarodziejów, byle tylko związać do siebie kogoś przy pomocy Rytuału. Hermiona była pewna, że jest dłużniczką wielu osób, przede wszystkim Harry'ego, a przy tym jednocześnie Harry był jej dłużnikiem. Wielokrotnym. Uśmiechnęła się, wdzięczna, że ten Rytuał był utrzymywany w tajemnicy. Wiedziała, że Severus Snape był dłużnikiem Jamesa Pottera, za ratunek przed atakiem wilkołaka podczas pełni księżyca. Myśl, że ojciec Harry'ego dobrowolnie związałby swoją magię z magią Snape'a, by odebrać dług była wręcz śmieszna. Z tego, co wiedziała o Jamesie Potterze, nie był on na tyle okrutny, żeby zrobić coś takiego Snape'owi. Z drugiej strony Syriusz Black…

Hermiona stanęła jak wryta. Cała krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy. Biegiem wróciła do świeżo ułożonej sterty książek i otworzyła obszerny wolumin na zaznaczonej stronie.

" _…sięga nawet przez Zasłonę…_ "

Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w ciemność pokoju.

\- Matko Merlina! - Wyszeptała i przewróciła stronę.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

21 lipca 1997

Nora - dom rodziny Weasley'ów

Po dwóch tygodniach intensywnych badań, dwóch wycieczkach do szkolnej biblioteki (dzięki uprzejmości Profesor McGonagall, która pozwoliła jej skorzystać ze swojego kominka), Hermiona miała ułożony plan działania. Niestety, nie ona jedna. Pani Weasley planowała duże wesele. Zakon planował odebrać Harry'ego z Little Whinging. Ron miał mało ambitny plan poinformowania swoich rodziców, że razem z Harrym i Hermioną nie wraca na siódmy rok do Hogwartu, a zamiast tego będą podróżować po Wielkiej Brytanii, próbując odszukać artefakty skrywające kawałki duszy Voldemorta. Każdy miał jakiś plan.

Jednak to plan Hermiony wymagał natychmiastowego działania, zanim Ministerstwo, Zakon lub Weasley'owie uniemożliwią całkowicie jego wykonanie. Zachowanie tajemnicy przed Harrym i Ronem też nie pomagało w realizacji jej planu. A jednak _musiała_ komuś powiedzieć, z kimś porozmawiać. Wymówiła się ostatnimi zakupami na Ulicy Pokątnej i gdy nikt nie patrzył, Pani Weasley była w ogrodzie, a Ron na piętrze, chwyciła garść Proszku Fiu i wrzuciła je do kominka, patrząc na zabarwiające się na zielono płomienie.

\- Legowisko! - Wykrzyknęła i zniknęła w ogniu.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Legowisko - dom rodziny Lupinów

Hermiona wypadła z płytkiego kominka po drugiej stronie sieci Fiu. Zakaszlała i otrzepała szaty z popiołu.

\- Remus? Tonks? - Zawołała, nie chcąc przeszkadzać nowożeńcom w ich nowym domu.

\- Cześć, Miona - Tonks weszła do salonu z małej kuchni.

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, gdy Tonks zdrobniła jej imię, tak jak robił to Ron. Nienawidziła zdrobnień i pseudonimów, i zawsze głośno wyrażała swoją opinię na ten temat. Jedyną osobą, której mogła wybaczyć zdrabnianie jej imienia był Grawp, ale wyłącznie dlatego, że nie wiedziała, jak wbić do głowy półolbrzymowi, że tego nie lubi. Jednakże pomimo ciągłego poprawiania osób, które zwracały się do niej inaczej niż "Hermiona", jej przyjaciele nic sobie z tego nie robili, wobec czego przestała ich poprawiać. Jej przyjaciele albo nie szanowali jej życzeń, albo byli zbyt leniwi, by wymawiać trzysylabowe imię.

Jasnoróżowe włosy Tonks jarzyły się w ciemnościach, w jakich pogrążony był pokój. Wszystkie kotary były zasłonięte.

\- Przepraszam - mruknęła gospodyni, odsłaniając okna. - Wczoraj była pełnia księżyca. Remus dostaje potwornej migreny od zbyt silnego światła.

\- Cieszę się, że ktoś się nim zajmuje - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się promienne do młodej kobiety. Pomijając chwile we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, kiedy myślała, że jej były nauczyciel zawiódł jej zaufanie, Hermiona zawsze ogromnie troszczyła się o Remusa. Zrzuciła to na karb swojej empatycznej natury, która dotykała każdego, kim pogardzali czystokrwiści czarodzieje. Mugolaki, wilkołaki, elfy, gobliny, olbrzymy, centaury; wszyscy oni byli niegodni magii, którą dysponowali. Ona, czarownica, miała większe szanse odnaleźć się w magicznym świecie, ale chciała coś zrobić dla wszystkich istot cierpiących pod jarzmem rasistów. - Jeżeli tego potrzebujesz, mogę pomóc następnym razem…

\- Nie trzeba - Tonks zbyła Hermionę. - Muszę się tego nauczyć, jak sobie z nim radzić. Ale twoja pomoc w zeszłym miesiącu była mi bardzo potrzebna.

\- Jak on się czuje?

\- Dużo lepiej, dzięki fantastycznie zaopatrzonej w eliksiry apteczce. Wczoraj wmusiłam w niego Eliksir Bezsennego Snu i kazałam mu odpocząć.

\- Na pewno byłaś Puchonką, a nie Ślizgonką? - Hermiona zaśmiała się pod nosem. - Dobra z ciebie żona, Tonks. Cieszę się, że Remus może na ciebie liczyć.

\- Utknęłam z bestią, prawda? - Tonks odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

\- Sama złożyłaś taką przysięgę ślubną - odpowiedział im zmęczony głos, za którym pojawił się osłabiony Remus Lupin. Wilkołak podszedł do swojej żony i pocałował ją w policzek.

\- Dzień dobry - Hermiona rozpromieniła się.

Słysząc jej głos, Remus podniósł wzrok i na ułamek sekundy jego oczy zapłonęły. Wziął głęboki oddech i mocniej objął Tonks.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz, Hermiono.

\- Ty też - Hermiona wskazała lekkim ruchem ręki obejmującą się parę. - Małżeństwo ci służy.

\- To prawda - przyznał. Na jego policzki powoli wpłynął zdradziecki rumieniec, tak różny od chorowitego odcienia jego skóry, który był obecny zawsze w tygodniu, w którym przypadała pełnia księżyca.

\- Tylko dlatego, że masz taką młodą żonę - wtrąciła się Tonks, który tylko lekko się wzdrygnął na przypomnienie o różnicy wieku.

\- " _Młodość jest zmarnowana na młodych_ " - zacytowała Hermiona.

\- Oscar Wilde - odpowiedział szybko Remus.

\- Mugol.

\- Czarodziej.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Kto? - Tonks zmarszczyła brwi. - Uwierzcie mi, nigdy nie wiem, o kim mówicie. Moglibyście mówić w goblińskim, a czułabym się tak samo. - Zaśmiała się, siadając w wygodnym fotelu. - Co cię do nas sprowadza, Miona?

\- Potrzebuję waszej pomocy przy bardzo poważnej sprawie. _Serio_ \- powiedziała, dobierając ostrożnie jedno słowo. Tonks nie zrozumiała, ale Remus zacisnął szczęki i uniósł brwi.

\- Chodzi o Harry'ego? - Zapytała Tonks, zakładając, że Hermiona martwi się o swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. W ostatnim czasie, wszystkie spotkania Zakonu Feniksa składały się z rozmów o Harrym Potterze.

\- W pewnym sensie, ale nie do końca - spróbowała wytłumaczyć. - Musicie mi zaufać. I musicie mi pomóc w czymś, co jest najprawdopodobniej bardzo niebezpieczne i nielegalne.

Mówiła łagodnie, obawiając się, czy któreś z jej rozmówców nie wpadnie nagle na pomysł wepchnięcia jej do kominka i odesłania do Nory. Gdy żadne się nie poruszyło, kontynuowała.

\- Muszę się dostać do Ministerstwa Magii.

\- Znowu? - Remus cały czas miał uniesione brwi.

\- Dostaniesz zmarszczek, jeśli będziesz tak na mnie patrzył - uśmiechnęła się słodko, co tylko sprawiło, że pogłębił się cień na jego twarzy. - Nie tak, jak ostatnio. Ze względu na zabezpieczenia, potrzebuję pomocy Aurora. Wiem, że jutro z samego rana jest wielkie wystąpienie Ministra Scrimgeoura.

\- Tak - przytaknęła Tonks. - Jakaś wielka konferencja prasowa, żeby przypomnieć wszystkim, że Ministerstwo panuje nad sytuacją. - Przewróciła z irytacją oczami, które w międzyczasie zmieniły kolor z ciemnobrązowych na jasnoniebieskie. - Chcesz wejść na konferencję?

\- Nie - potrząsnęła głową. - Chcę, żebyś mnie wprowadziła do Ministerstwa. A potem chcę, żebyś ty - odwróciła się do Remusa - zszedł ze mną do Departamentu Tajemnic.

\- Serio? - Brwi Remusa zniknęły pod jego gęstą grzywką.

\- Interesujący dobór słów - mruknęła Hermiona. - Tak, chcę tam wrócić. To ważne. Odkryłam coś i muszę się dowiedzieć, czy działa. Nie będę miała innej możliwości. Wiem, że Zakon uważa, że niedługo Ministerstwo zostanie całkowicie zinfiltrowane przez Śmierciożerców. Jeżeli jeszcze nie zostało… Ale w tym momencie panuje tam ogromne zamieszanie, więc może uda mi się zrealizować mój plan. Jeżeli Voldemort obejmie panowanie, nie będę miała szans. To, czego szukam może zostać do tego czasu zniszczone i nie będę miała możliwości przetestowania pewnej teorii.

Wydawało się, że Tonks cała pali się do pomocy, co było dziwne, ponieważ nie wiedziała, na czym dokładnie polega plan Hermiony. Z kolei Remus kiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, gdyż w jej przemowie było coś pierwotnego. Jej oddech, gdy wypowiadała te słowa, sposób w jaki stała. Szukał czegoś konkretnego w jej oczach. Patrzył w nie z taką intensywnością, że zawstydzona odwróciła wzrok.

\- Niech będzie - skinął głową. - Ufam ci.

\- Dziękuję - odetchnęła z ulgą. - Ja jestem gotowa, żeby ruszać. Możemy się umówić na jutro, na szóstą rano?

\- Jak najbardziej - ponownie kiwnął głową.

\- Na pewno? Nie potrzebujesz więcej czasu, żeby wypocząć? - W głosie Hermiony pobrzmiewało wyraźne zmartwienie.

\- Czuję się dobrze, dziękuję - uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. - Szósta rano.

\- Mi też pasuje - wtrąciła Tonks. - Konferencja jest zaplanowana na siódmą. Będziemy mieć wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby się przygotować, Aportować do Ministerstwa i wprowadzić cię chyłkiem do budynku. Ścisła ochrona będzie urzędować wyłącznie w Atrium, czyli tam, gdzie będzie Minister. My wejdziemy przez tylne wejście Aurorów. Mamy osobną windę, która porusza się między wszystkimi piętrami. Jak dużo czasu będziesz potrzebowała?

\- Nie wiem - przyznała. - Czy w Departamencie Tajemnic toczą się w tym momencie prace?

\- Mogą - Tonks wzruszyła ramionami. - Odbudowują to, co zniszczyliście poprzedniego lata. - Jej słowa zabarwiła mieszanka rozbawienia i podziwu, jakby chciała przyklasnąć zniszczeniom dokonanym przez szóstkę nastolatków. - Oczywiście, sama dorzuciłam kilka swoich klątw - dodała lekko, nie zamierzając zapominać o swoim udziale w bitwie.

\- Pracownicy będą jutro w Departamencie Tajemnic? - Dopytywała Hermiona.

\- Raczej nie. Wszyscy będą chcieli posłuchać Ministra.

\- Bardzo dobrze - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i z kieszeni wyłowiła złotego Galeona. Podała go Tonks. - Trzymaj.

\- Spóźniony prezent weselny?

\- Środek komunikacji - wyjaśniła. - Stworzyłam je kilka lat temu, kiedy Umbridge rządziła Hogwartem. Grupa naukowa Harry'ego potrzebowała sprawnego sposobu porozumiewania się ze sobą. Umawialiśmy się w ten sposób na czas i miejsce spotkania. Obłożyłam te Galeony Zaklęciem Proteusza. Jeżeli napiszę wiadomość na moim, twój zrobi się duży i ciepły. Wtedy możesz odczytać wiadomość. Kiedy Remus i ja skończymy naszą misję, dam ci znać i będziesz mogła po nas wrócić.

\- Super! - Tonks parsknęła śmiechem, kiedy Remus wyrwał jej monetę z dłoni.

\- Stworzyłaś je kilka lat temu? - Wilkołak patrzył na zaczarowany pieniążek, jakby już go kiedyś widział.

\- Tak. Śmierciożercy podsunęli mi pomysł - zaśmiała się. - Mroczny Znak.

Wskazała dłonią skórę na swoim przedramieniu. Remus tylko pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i postarał się ukryć tęskne spojrzenie, które na chwilę pojawiło się na jego twarzy. Zmusił się do uśmiechu.

\- Niesamowite.

\- Powtórzmy to - kontynuowała Tonks. - Moneta się rozgrzeje, co będzie moim znakiem, żeby po was wrócić. Jeśli wyrobicie się w trakcie trwania konferencji, może uda nam się wyślizgnąć razem z reporterami. Mogę rzucić na ciebie zaklęcie kamuflażu, żebyś nie przyciągała uwagi.

\- Nie - potrząsnęła burzą włosów. - Chyba, że będzie to absolutnie konieczne. Jeżeli nam się uda, będziemy musieli wyjść natychmiast przez osobne wyjście i od razu się Aportować. Tutaj, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko. Wolałabym Grimmauld Place, ale nie wiem…

\- Czy Severus nie podał tego adresu Śmierciożercom - Remus dokończył jej myśl. - Rozumiem.

\- To dobrze - odetchnęła. - Więc spotkamy się jutro o szóstej i jeszcze raz powtórzymy plan?

\- Oczywiście - Tonks wstała i objęła Hermionę. - Nie mogę się doczekać. Uwielbiam niespodzianki. Powiesz mi kiedyś, co planujesz? - Zapytała z rozbrajającą szczerością.

\- Jeżeli mój plan się powiedzie, nie będę musiała ci nic mówić - uśmiech Hermiony stał się nagle nerwowy.

\- Wracaj do domu - Remus wskazał dłonią kominek. - Nie sądzę, żebyś jeszcze komuś powiedziała o swoim tajemniczym planie, co znaczy, że okłamałaś Molly. - Mrugnął łobuzersko, na co obie młode kobiety odpowiedziały uśmiechami. Hermiona się zaczerwieniła, przyłapana na oszustwie. - Wracaj zanim cię przyłapie. Tonks później przyśle Ci sowę z prośbą o pomoc… Coś w sprawie wesela Fleur i Billa. Molly wręcz wypchnie cię z domu, jeśli będzie myślała, że pomagasz nam w wyborze prezentu.

\- To może być jedyny pretekst do wyjścia z Nory. Gdybym była jej rodzonym dzieckiem, nie mogłabym postawić stopy na ganku jej domu, chyba, że chciałabym tam posprzątać. Bardzo wam obojgu dziękuję.

Uściskała Tonks i chciała objąć również Remusa, który początkowo opierał się odwzajemnieniu uścisku. W końcu zamknął ją w swoich ramionach, ale wstrzymał oddech.

\- Bezpiecznej podróży, Hermiono. Remus, natychmiast idź do kuchni, zrobić śniadanie - warknęła Tonks. - Jesteś zbyt chudy. Lubię, jak mój wilk ma trochę mięska na kościach.

Tonks mrugnęła figlarnie do swojego męża, który zarumienił się gwałtownie. Hermiona zaśmiała się pod nosem, gdy Remus odwrócił się do niej i próbował przeprosić za zachowanie swojej młodej żony, po czym wycofał się do kuchni.

Hermiona podeszła do kominka i już sięgała po Proszek Fiu, gdy jej pomniejszona torba wypadła z kieszeni szaty. Pochyliła się, żeby podnieść zgubę i zaczęła się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie przytwierdzić jej na stałe do kieszeni swojej szaty, z uwagi na to, co zawiera ta szczególna torba. Gdy tak stała pochylona, usłyszała przypadkiem rozmowę Tonks i Remusa, ciche słowa dobiegające z kuchni. Nie miała w zwyczaju podsłuchiwać - szczególnie swoich przyjaciół - ale usłyszała swoje imię. Ciekawa, czy naprawdę chcą jej pomóc w jutrzejszej misji, nasłuchiwała.

\- Przepraszam - wymamrotał Remus. - Czasami Hermiona potrafi być taka…

\- Nie masz potrzeby przepraszać - w głosie Tonks było słychać całą jej miłość do męża. - Wałkujemy ten temat od roku. Od momentu, kiedy powiedziałeś mi prawdę. Ty nie masz się czego wstydzić, a ja nie mam się czego obawiać.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Tak pewna, jak tego, że to _ja_ jestem twoją partnerką - odpowiedziała stanowczo. - Myślisz, że ona chce wejść do Departamentu Tajemnic po…?

\- To możliwe - Remus westchnął. - Ale prawdopodobnie z innych powodów niż ja.

\- Nadchodzi ten czas, prawda?

\- Jest już bardzo blisko. Jeżeli przetrwamy tą wojnę, nadejdzie czas.

\- Za bardzo się martwisz.

\- Wiesz, że cię kocham? - Zapytał z cichym zdumieniem.

\- Wiem. Wszystko w porządku, kochanie. Są pewne rzeczy, które są poza naszą kontrolą i to jest jedna z nich. To nie ty zaplanowałeś kolej zdarzeń. Nie mamy wpływu na to, co czujemy.

\- Ale wiesz, że cię kocham? - Powtórzył z naciskiem.

\- Tak, Remus, wiem, że mnie kochasz. Nigdy mnie nie zostawisz. Jestem twoją partnerką. Twoją _samicą_. Rozumiem - Tonks zaśmiała się i Hermiona nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że nie pierwszy raz toczą tą dyskusję.

Mając nieodparte wrażenie, że weszła buciorami w bardzo intymną chwilę między małżonkami, ostrożnie stanęła w kominku i rzuciła wokół siebie chmurę Proszku Fiu.

\- Nora - wyszeptała, po czym zniknęła.

\- Cały czas tu była - poinformował Remus w momencie, kiedy Hermiona zniknęła. - Prawdopodobnie słyszała każde słowo.

\- Ty i ten twój psi słuch - Tonks lekko puknęła w ucho Remusa. - Zawsze wszystko musiała wiedzieć?

\- Nie masz pojęcia, do czego ona jest zdolna - Remus zaśmiał się. - I na razie ona sama tego nie wie.


	2. Invocato Vita Debitum

Od autorki: Zamieszczam rozdział drugi. Miał być opublikowany wczoraj, ale zupełnie zapomniałam zabrać ze sobą laptopa na długi weekend i dopiero dzisiaj mam okazję sprawdzić rozdział pod kątem błędów i wrzucić go na stronę. Kolejny rozdział planowo powinien się pojawić 22 sierpnia.

ROZDZIAŁ 2 - _INVOCATO VITA DEBITUM_

22 lipca 1997

Nora – dom rodziny Weasley'ów

\- Już ci mówiłam, że to niespodzianka – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Po prostu mnie przepuść. Tonks i Remus właśnie wzięli ślub i mają mnóstwo pomysłów na prezent ślubny dla Fleur i Billa. Dlatego poprosiłam Tonks o pomoc.

Jej twarz początkowo pociemniała, gdy zauważyła Rona, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju. Trochę ją zdziwiło, że kłamstwo tak łatwo przeszło przez jej usta, mimo że w żołądku czuła kamień.

\- Nie rozumiem po prostu, dlaczego Tonks nie może przyjechać do nas – wyjęczał Ron. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała tłumiona frustracja. – Przy wszystkim, co się teraz dzieje… Do diabła, mama jest wściekła za każdym razem, kiedy tata wychodzi do pracy. Świat przestał być bezpieczny, Miona.

\- Przez cały czas będę w towarzystwie Aurora – przewróciła oczami.

\- Ten konkretny Auror lubi potykać się o własne stopy – wytknął Ron.

\- Remus pójdzie z nami. Będę bezpieczna – nalegała Hermiona. – Nawiązując do bycia bezpiecznym… Skorzystaj z okazji, że mnie nie ma i powiedz swojej mamie, jakie mamy plany na nadchodzący rok szkolny. I nie waż się czekać na ostatnią chwilę, Ronaldzie Weasley!

Mocno puknęła palcem w ramię rudowłosego chłopaka.

\- Nie rzucisz mnie i Harry'ego lwom na pożarcie!

\- Lwom na pożarcie? – Uniósł brew.

\- Mugolskie wyrażenie – westchnęła. – To znaczy, że ani ja, ani Harry nie będziemy się tłumaczyć przed _twoją_ matką, tylko dlatego, że ty się jej boisz. Ty jej wszystko wyjaśnisz. Zobaczymy się po moim powrocie.

Skierowała się w stronę kominka.

\- Nie wiem, jak długo mnie nie będzie. Szukanie prezentów może zająć kilka godzin, więc powiedz swojej mamie, żeby nie odkładała dla mnie żadnego jedzenia. Może uda mi się przekonać Tonks na dziewczyński obiad.

\- Przecież ty nie znosisz dziewczyńskich obiadów – skrzywił się.

\- Nieprawda! – Odwarknęła. – Nie znoszę dziewczyńskich wyczynów Lavender i Parvati, ale z Tonks i Ginny czuję się bardzo dobrze. Jest między nimi ogromna różnica. Mniej chichotania.

Uśmieszek, jakim obdarzyła Rona był bardzo podobny do typowej miny Malfoy'a.

\- Przestań mnie męczyć i porozmawiaj ze swoją mamą. Jeśli myślisz, że to pomoże, spisz sobie wszystko na kartce – zamachała rękoma, odganiając przyjaciela od siebie. Wrzuciła garść Proszku Fiu do kominka i weszła w zielone płomienie. – Legowisko!

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Ministerstwo Magii

Niecałą godzinę później Hermiona i Remus podeszli do tylnego wejścia do Ministerstwa Magii w towarzystwie Tonks, ubranej w szaty Aurorów. Remus nie zmienił swojego wyglądu, ponieważ pracownicy Ministerstwa znali go i wiedzieli, że czasami kręci się po budynku, rozmawiając z różnymi ludźmi, składając aplikacje do pracy i odwiedzając żonę. Jednakże Hermiona była zbyt rozpoznawalna, dlatego przed Aportacją Tonks magicznie zmieniła kolor włosów Hermiony na czarny, wyprostowała je, postarzając ją w międzyczasie o jakieś dziesięć lat. Po założeniu okularów i ołówkowej spódnicy sekretarki nikt by jej nie rozpoznał, może poza Ronem i Harrym.

Tonks przytknęła czubek różdżki do brudnych drzwi na lewo od zsypu na śmieci. Drzwi natychmiast się otworzyły, wpuszczając trójkę czarodziejów do takiej samej windy, jaką Hermiona podróżowała po Ministerstwie po raz pierwszy. Jedyną różnicą był brak głosu informującego o celu podróży i piętrze, na jakim aktualnie znajduje się winda. Dopiero, gdy wszyscy stali pewnie na środku windy, drzwi zamknęły się pozostawiając ich w prawie całkowitych ciemnościach. Tonks sięgnęła ku zakurzonej, słabo oświetlonej skrzyneczce, która otworzyła się, reagując na jej dotyk. Pod wiekiem skrzynki znajdował się jeszcze słabiej oświetlony panel. Hermiona zauważyła, że Tonks wcisnęła guzik z numerem dziewięć. Winda ruszyła w dół. Hermiona sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła z niej małą, złotą monetę.

\- Nie zgubiłaś swojego? – Upewniła się po raz kolejny.

\- Pewnie, że nie – Tonks wyciągnęła swojego Galeona, po czym natychmiast go schowała. – Od czasu do czasu będę go sprawdzać. Nie zostałam skierowana do osobistej ochrony Ministra, więc będę się kręcić na obrzeżach konferencji. Nikt nie powinien mnie zauważyć. Właściwie…

Tonks skoncentrowała się, patrząc z uwielbieniem na Remusa i nagle jej intensywnie różowe włosy przybrały identyczny kolor, jak włosy wilkołaka. Brakowało tylko siwych kosmyków, które zaczynały się już pojawiać na głowie Remusa.

\- Uroczo – skomentował.

\- Wiesz, że dla mnie jesteś najpiękniejszy, kochanie – Tonks uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, przeczesując jego czuprynę, a Hermiona stłumiła wybuch śmiechu, gdy Remus skrzyżował ramiona na piersiach, potupując nogą z udawaną niecierpliwością.

\- Departament Tajemnic – niewidzialny głos zaskoczył całą trójkę.

\- No, tak – w głosie Hermiony dało się wychwycić nerwowość. – To jest to. Wysiadamy.

Gdy tylko kraty windy się podniosły, Hermiona ruszyła w stronę długiego korytarza powolnym, ale stanowczym krokiem. Remus podążył za nią, po tym jak pożegnał się pocałunkiem z żoną.

\- Widzimy się niedługo – Tonks uśmiechnęła się. – Uważajcie na siebie.

Drzwi windy zamknęły się i uniosły Tonks do góry, prawdopodobnie do Atrium. Hermiona rozejrzała się i jej oddech przyspieszył nerwowo.

\- Spokojnie – Remus położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, a Hermiona poczuła, jak ten lekki dotyk kotwiczy ją w rzeczywistości.

\- Dziękuję – szepnęła, po czym ruszyła w dół korytarza. Remus szedł tuż za nią. W absolutnej ciszy dotarli do ciężkich, czarnych drzwi. Hermiona zamknęła oczy, wzięła głęboki oddech i położyła dłoń na klamce. Drzwi otworzyły się pod jej naporem. Zamrugała, zdziwiona. – Serio? Nawet nie zamknęli tych drzwi. Czy oni mają siano w głowach? Niecałe półtora roku temu pięcioro nastolatków włamało się tutaj bez żadnych problemów, a oni nadal nie potrafią zabezpieczyć departamentu?

\- Hermiona? – Remus przerwał jej, rozbawiony. – Nie zaglądajmy darowanemu hipogryfowi w dziób, dobrze?

Pomimo wesołych słów, trzymał różdżkę wysoko i w silnym uścisku, w gotowości, jakby obawiając się ataku.

\- Dobrze, dobrze – zgodziła się. – Ale nie obiecuję, że nie wyślę anonimowej sowy w tej sprawie.

Wilkołak roześmiał się pod nosem.

Weszli do ogromnej sali, gdzie Hermiona tylko machnęła różdżką i ciemności pokoju rozproszyło światło świec. Dzięki niemu dostrzegli otaczające ich drzwi.

\- Zamknij drzwi – Hermiona poinstruowała Remusa gdy tylko zostały zamknięte, dziewczyna narysowała na ich powierzchni ognisty krzyż. – _Flagtrate!_

Poprzednim razem zrobiła to samo.

Pokój zaczął wirować wokół dwójki czarodziejów. Remus przytrzymał mocno Hermionę. Kiedy wirowanie się skończyło, czarownica spojrzała posępnie na zaznaczone drzwi.

\- To zaklęcie nie trwa wiecznie – wymamrotała.

\- A gdybyśmy dodali coś takiego? –Zapytał Remus, wskazując swoją różdżką ognisty znak. – _Immobulus!_.

Płomienie zastygły na drzwiach. Remus uśmiechnął się o Hermiony.

\- Jak ja mogłam o tym nie pomyśleć? Uczyliśmy się tego zaklęcia na drugim roku – powiedziała z irytacją. – Używam go, odkąd skończyłam dwanaście lat.

\- Czasami jesteś zbyt bystra – zaśmiał się. – Myślisz w zbyt skomplikowany sposób. Pamiętaj, że to właśnie te małe zaklęcia uratowały ciebie i Harry'ego, gdy wędrowaliście po Hogwarcie, szukając kłopotów.

\- My nie wędrowaliśmy – poprawiła. – Harry szukał kłopotów, a ja szukałam Harry'ego. Ten chłopak przyciąga kłopoty jak magnes.

\- Tym lepiej, że tak na niego uważałaś. Że na _wszystkich_ zawsze uważałaś – dodał cicho. – Które drzwi? Sam dobrze nie pamiętam, bo gdy przybyliśmy wam na ratunek, panowało pewne zamieszanie.

\- Ja też nie pamiętam. Będziemy musieli otwierać wszystkie, aż trafimy na te konkretne – westchnęła i podeszła do najbliższych drzwi. Otworzyła je i zajrzała za próg, nie wiedząc, jakie niebezpieczeństwa czają się w mroku. Zamrugała kilkukrotnie, ale nie widziała nic poza ciemnością. – Hmmm… Na co to może wyglądać?

Remus zajrzał nad jej ramieniem do pokoju i krótkim „ _Lumos_ " zapalił światło na końcu swojej różdżki. Tym razem jednak światło nie rozproszyło mroku, a gdzieś w oddali zabłysły inne światełka.

\- To może być niebo – zasugerował.

\- Kosmiczna Komnata – Hermiona szybko zamknęła drzwi. – Tam nie idziemy. Nad podłogą rozciąga się Magiczna Mgła, podobna do tej, jaką Harry napotkał w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Ostatnim razem złapała Rona, Ginny i Lunę.

Oznaczyła drzwi ognistym okręgiem, który następnie unieruchomiła, biorąc przykład z Remusa. On tymczasem otworzył kolejne drzwi i jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

\- Wow – westchnęła Hermiona, wchodząc do pokoju. – Uważaj na siebie. Wiem, do czego zdolne są Zmieniacze Czasu.

\- Tak, ty na pewno to wiesz – odpowiedział, idąc za nią, rozglądając się uważnie.

\- Ledwo mogę uwierzyć w to, że udało im się poskładać tak wiele Zmieniaczy Czasu – jej uśmiech był bardzo nostalgiczny.

\- Zniszczyłaś je? – Z kolei uśmiech Remusa był wszystkowiedzący. – Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi?

Zaśmiał się cicho i właśnie wtedy jego wzrok padł na znajomy kształt. Zmieniacz Czasu z błękitnym piaskiem i delikatną klepsydrą, leżący w srebrnej szkatule. Przymocowany do niego by długi srebrny łańcuszek. Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń, żeby dotknąć magicznego przedmiotu. Zerknął na spód Zmieniacza i zobaczył wygrawerowaną runę oznaczającą _predestynację_.

\- Śmierciożercy, nie ja – wyjaśniła w międzyczasie Hermiona, wpatrując się w ogromną klepsydrę, wiszącą na przeciwległej ścianie. – Ja nic nie zniszczyłam. Wiem doskonale, żeby nie bawić się Zmieniaczami Czasu. Powinieneś o tym pamiętać.

\- Co? – Podskoczył i odwrócił się w jej stronę, zaskoczony. – Czemu _ja_ powinienem o tym pamiętać?

\- Bo na trzecim roku skorzystałam ze Zmieniacza Czasu – wyjaśniła. – Opowiadałam ci o tym. Jak uratowaliśmy Syriusza przed Dementorami?

\- Aha – przytaknął. – Masz rację. Jestem trochę zamyślony, wybacz mi.

\- Tracimy czas – powiedziała, zmierzając ku drzwiom.

\- Tak – potwierdziła. – Komnata Czasu jest mi niepotrzebna.

Remus zawahał się, patrząc, jak Hermiona opuszcza pokój. Rozejrzał się z niepokojem. _Jeżeli nie przyszła tu po… To dlaczego?_ Spojrzał ponownie na Zmieniacz Czasu z wygrawerowaną runą. Nie chcąc powierzyć swojego przeznaczenia czystemu losowi, złapał srebrną szkatułkę i upchnął ją w przepastnych kieszeniach swoich szat. Wycofał się z Komnaty Czasu do okrągłego przedsionka. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Hermiona oznaczyła je okręgiem płomieni i otworzyła kolejne.

\- Hermiono, powiesz mi, dlaczego…? – Zaczął, ale wyraz jej twarzy powiedział mu, żeby przestał mówić. Przeniósł swoją uwagę na wnętrze komnaty i osłupiał. Jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się gniewnie.

Komnata była prostokątna, ogromna i bardzo słabo oświetlona. Na jej środku znajdowało się kamienne podwyższenie, otoczone ławkami, jak wielki teatr. Na podwyższeniu leżał głaz, na którym z kolei wznosiło się _przejście_ , niepodtrzymywane przez żadne mury. Remus nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Zasłony, tak intensywnie go przyciągała. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Hermiona ruszyła w stronę podwyższenia, dopóki nie była w połowie drogi.

\- Hermiona! – Zawołał za nią, spanikowany. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Po to tu przyszłam – odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Remusa i mężczyzna zauważył skruchę na jej twarzy. – Poprosiłam, żebyś mi zaufał. Czy nadal mi ufasz?

\- Ja… - słowa utknęły mu w gardle. – Proszę, nie podchodź do tego… Ja nie mogę…

Ból widoczny na jego twarzy, słyszalny w jego głosie był tak ogromny, że Hermiona zawahała się na chwilę.

\- Jeśli nie zamierzasz ze mną iść, pilnuj drzwi – poleciła.

Remus stał jak sparaliżowany, podczas gdy Hermiona posuwała się naprzód, zbliżając się do Zasłony dużo szybciej, niż mu się to podobało. W ogóle mu się nie podobało, że dziewczyna podchodzi do znienawidzonego przejścia. Ostatnim razem, kiedy znajdował się w pobliżu łuku nie przyjrzał mu się uważnie, ale w tym momencie zdecydowanie nie chciał na niego patrzeć. Przejście miało bardzo prostą konstrukcję, ale za Zasłoną leżała nieskończoność. Hermiona nie miała dobrego planu. Spodziewał się, że przyszła po Zmieniacz Czasu. Był _przekonany_ , że przyszła po Zmieniacz Czasu. W rzeczywistości ten konkretny Zmieniacz Czasu, który leżał ukryty w jego szatach był jedynym powodem, dla którego zdecydował się jej towarzyszyć. Więc dlaczego przyprowadziła go do komnaty śmierci i smutku?

\- Przepraszam, że nie wyjaśniłam ci wszystkiego, ale obawiałam się, że wiedząc, co mam zamiar tu zrobić, nie zdecydowałbyś się mi towarzyszyć. Wtedy musiałabym przyjść tu sama – wyjaśniła, odkładając różdżkę na podłogę i klękając przed ogromnym łukiem. Z kieszeni swoich szat wyciągnęła znajomą torebkę i zagłębiła w niej rękę do samego łokcia.

\- Hermiono, nie wiem, co chcesz osiągnąć, ale proszę cię, nie podchodź do tego czegoś. Proszę – próbował przemówić jej do rozsądku. Przez jego myśli przemknął najczarniejszy scenariusz.

\- Nie mam zamiaru przejść przez Zasłonę – zapewniła, grzebiąc z torebce. Wyciągnęła poplamioną koszulkę i czarną skrzyneczkę, w której Remus rozpoznał apteczkę polową z zapasem leczniczych eliksirów.

Złapała za różdżkę trzęsącą się dłonią i stanęła naprzeciw Zasłony.

\- Hermiono… - zajęczał Remus, podchodząc bliżej. Był przerażony bliskością przejścia. Obserwował uważnie jej każdy oddech, każdy ruch, przygotowany, żeby ją złapać, jeśli zbliży się za bardzo do krawędzi łuku. Nie miał możliwości ocalić Syriusza. Znajdował się za daleko od Lily i Jamesa, aby ich uratować. Nie przeżyłby, gdyby Hermiona wpadła za Zasłonę.

\- Doceniam twoją troskę, Remusie, naprawdę. Ale muszę się skoncentrować, albo nasza wyprawa pójdzie na marne – jej głos zabarwiła irytacja. Remus odetchnął głęboko przez nos, próbując uspokoić serce, szaleńczo bijące w jego piersi.

\- _Invocato Vita Debitum_ – krzyknęła Hermiona, zataczając koło różdżką. Przed nią utworzyła się złota spirala czystej magii, którą następnie czarownica popchnęła w stronę krawędzi Zasłony. – _Aperi_!

Wokół łuku pojawił się złoty okrąg, tej samej barwy, co spirala. Łuk spowiła światłość. Czarna Zasłona nagle zmieniła barwę na oślepiająco białą. Remus i Hermiona cofnęli się.

Czarownica podniosła koszulkę poplamioną krwią. Przełknął głośno ślinę, odmawiając sobie oddychania przez nos, gdyż nie chciał się dowiedzieć, do kogo należała krew. Hermiona nie zdradziła mu szczegółów swojego planu, a w tym momencie Remus był zbyt przerażony, by zapytać. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy powinien się bać kolejnego spotkania ze swoim boginem.

\- Przez krew – wyszeptała, podpalając koszulkę i przenosząc prochy poza Zasłonę. – Przez ofiarę – dodała, wystawiając przed siebie dłoń i nacinając ją płytkim _Diffindo_ , lekko, żeby upuścić krew. Mocno ścisnęła dłoń, sprawiając, że pojawiło się więcej posoki, którą następnie strząsnęła na Zasłonę. – _Do ut es_! – Wykrzyknęła, a Zasłona rozjaśniła się jeszcze mocniej.

\- Przybyłam odebrać swój dług – powiedziała w światło i pchnęła różdżkę do przodu. – _Debitum Naturae! Domum filius Nigrum_!

Oczy Remusa gwałtownie się rozszerzyły. Nagle zrozumiał, po co Hermiona przybyła do Departamentu Tajemnic. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, zmartwiony, ale niecierpliwy. To było niemożliwe. Jak ona w ogóle natknęła się na takie zaklęcie? Zrobił krok do przodu, trzęsącymi się dłońmi próbując sięgnąć do czarownicy. Światło otaczające Zasłonę wybuchło, posyłając oboje do tyłu. Upadli na plecy, a pomieszczenie spowiła ciemność.

Remus zakaszlał, przyciskając dłoń do posiniaczonych żeber.

\- Hermiono? – Sięgnął do niej przez ciemność. – Hermiono, co ty sobie w ogóle myślałaś?!

\- Syn rodu Blacków – czarownica powtórzyła ostatnie słowa inkantacji. Odkaszlnęła i wstała, szukając różdżki, która wypadła z jej dłoni.

\- Wiem, co powiedziałaś – warknął.

\- _Accio_ różdżka! – Krzyknęła, ignorując Remusa i jego wrzaski. – _Lumos Maxima_!

Jej różdżka rozjarzyła się jasnym światłem, wyrywając z cienia całe pomieszczenie. Hermiona skoncentrowała się na podwyższeniu, które wyglądało prawie identycznie, jak w momencie ich wejścia do komnaty. Jedyną różnicę stanowiły torebka Hermiony, apteczka polowa i trzęsąca się postać, leżąca przed Zasłoną.

\- Niemożliwe… - wyszeptał Remus, patrząc ze zdumieniem na mężczyznę.

\- Syriusz! – Hermiona podbiegła do niego, uspokajająco kładąc mu ręce na plecach. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się. – Remusie, pomóż mi! Musimy go przewrócić.

Otworzyła apteczkę, świecącą różdżkę złapała ustami i wyciągnęła mnóstwo leczniczych eliksirów.

Remus poruszał się bez udziału własnej woli, szeroko otwartymi oczami patrząc na to, co działo się przed nim. Upadł na kolana obok Hermiony. Jego ręce trzęsły się, gdy pomagał czarownicy odwrócić Syriusza na plecy. Jego ciało było bezwładne i opadło ciężko na kamień, a Remus mógł tylko patrzeć w twarz człowieka, którego od dawna uważał za zmarłego.

\- On… On… - mamrotał. – Na Merlina, Hermiono! Jak ci się to udało?

\- Dług Życia – odpowiedziała, mocując się z korkiem ciasno siedzącym we fiolce pełnej eliksiru. – Otwórz mu usta. I rzuć Zaklęcie Ocieplające.

Odchyliła głowę Syriusza i wlała mu do gardła jasnozielony płyn. Remus już rzucał zaklęcie. Oboje zauważyli, że Black w końcu przestał się trząść. Jego ciało się rozluźniło i wypuścił z ciasno zaciśniętej dłoni orzechową różdżkę, którą Remus natychmiast schował w kieszeni.

\- Dług Życia? – Zapytał, patrząc, jak Hermiona podaje Syriuszowi trzeci eliksir.

\- Uratowałam Syriuszowi życie, pamiętasz? - Odpowiedziała niewyraźnie, przez trzymaną w zębach różdżkę. Cały czas intensywnie grzebała pośród eliksirów. – Potrzymaj!

Wepchnęła swoją różdżkę w dłoń Remusa.

\- Chcieli go skazać na pocałunek Dementora. Byli już w drodze do niego, kiedy uwolniłam go z celi. Miał wobec mnie Dług Życia.

\- Dług Życia nie może wrócić człowiekowi życia – wrzasnął Remus i wzdrygnął się od głośności własnego głosu. – Przepraszam. To chyba szok.

Gdy niepewnym ruchem potarł swoją twarz, podała mu fiolkę z kolejnym eliksirem.

\- Wypij Eliksir Pieprzowy – poradziła. – Na pewno nie podam go _jemu_.

Jej nerwowy śmiech rozdarł powietrze, gdy chwyciła Eliksir Uspokajający i wlała go do ust Syriusza.

\- I masz rację. Dług Życia nie ma takiej mocy, by przywrócić kogoś do życia. _Na ogół_.

\- Wiec jak…?

\- Jeżeli człowiek nie zginął od _Avada Kedavra_ i jeżeli wykorzystasz Rytuał, możliwe jest przywrócenie człowieka do życia, aby odebrać dług.

\- Hermiono… Mówisz o Magii Krwi.

\- Tak – potaknęła, nie wchodząc w szczegóły.

\- Skąd wzięłaś krew Syriusza? – Zażądał odpowiedzi, nagle zastanawiając się, jak długo planowała swoją misję.

\- To nie jest jego krew – wyjaśniła. – To koszulka Harry'ego. Zalała ją krew, jak Malfoy złamał Harry'emu nos w pociągu. Teraz się cieszę, że nigdy nie znalazłam czasu na wywabienie plam. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się, że to w ogóle zadziała.

Zaśmiała się histerycznie, trzęsąc ze zmęczenia i magicznego wyczerpania.

\- A jak to w ogóle zadziałało?

\- Harry jest synem Jamesa Pottera, a matką Jamesa była…

\- Dorea Black – dokończył Remus. – Merlinie… To złote światło… Widziałem coś podobnego podczas rytuałów wiążących. Było obecne na moim ślubie z Tonks.

Nie powiedział jej nic więcej o więziach, mimo wlepionych w niego oczu, których wyraz wskazywał na nieustający głód wiedzy.

\- Aha… Wracajmy i już o tym nie rozmawiajmy – odzyskała różdżkę od Remusa i wycelowała nią w Syriusza. – _Petrificus Totalus_.

Ciało Blacka znieruchomiało. Hermiona zamknęła apteczkę i sięgnęła ponownie głęboko w czeluści swojej torebki. Wyciągnęła z niej coś śliskiego i srebrzystego.

\- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym? – Remus uważnie się jej przyjrzał. – Hermiono, czy ty właśnie przypadkiem poślubiłaś Syriusza?

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – zbyła go. – To zupełnie różne więzi. Teraz przestań mówić i pomóż mi.

\- Ukradłaś Harry'emu Pelerynę Niewidkę? – Remus czuł, jak za jego oczami rozsiadła się migrena i nie zamierza odpuścić.

\- Pożyczyłam – poprawiła go. – Poza tym, gdybym musiała ją ukraść, myślę, że Harry mi wybaczy.

Nakryła Syriusza Peleryną-Niewidką.

\- Podnieś go, proszę, bo ja już nie mam sił na nic poza utrzymywaniem się w pionie – sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła z niej złotą monetę. Wysłała pospiesznie wiadomość do Tonks.

\- On naprawdę żyje? – Zapytał Remus, nie chcąc niepotrzebnie rozbudzić w sobie nadziei. – Hermiono, to mój najlepszy przyjaciel i…

\- Żyje – czarownica wyciągnęła rękę i złapała delikatnie dłoń mężczyzny, uśmiechając się do niego.

Zanim zrobiła jeden krok do przodu, poczuła jak silne ramiona Remusa zamykają się wokół niej. Zaśmiała się słodko i odwzajemniła uścisk, czując, jak przycisnął swoją twarz do zagłębienia w jej szyi.

\- Jesteś wielka – szepnął, całując ją delikatnie w skroń, policzek i czoło.

\- Chodźmy – uwolniła się z jego objęć. – Później będziemy mieć mnóstwo czasu na świętowanie.

Kilka minut później spotkali się z Tonks, tuż przed drzwiami do windy. Remus i Hermiona powoli weszli do środka, mężczyzna cały czas trzymał uniesioną różdżkę, lewitując niewidzialne ciało Syriusza.

\- Jak się bawiliście? – Zapytała Tonks. – Macie coś dla mnie?

\- Można tak powiedzieć – mruknął Remus i odsłonił część Peleryny-Niewidki, która zakrywała twarz Syriusza.

\- Co, do kurwy?! – Tonks wrzasnęła i odskoczyła, lądując plecami na nieprzygotowanej Hermionie. Obie kobiety upadły, podczas gdy winda zaczęła unosić ich do wyjścia. Patrząc z poziomu podłogi, Tonks widziała zawieszone w powietrzu ciało Syriusza, którego od spodu nie okrywała Peleryna.

\- Mówiłaś, że lubisz niespodzianki – wyjęczała Hermiona. Zdjęła okulary, podczas gdy Tonks usuwała zaklęcia, którymi obłożone były włosy dziewczyny.

\- Cholera jasna… - wymamrotała Metamorfomag, patrząc na swojego męża. – Czy to…?

\- Tak.

\- I on…?

\- Tak.

\- A ona…?

\- Tak.

\- Cholera jasna – powtórzyła Tonks.

Kilka poziomów wyżej czwórka czarodziejów opuściła Ministerstwo Magii. Remus złapał Syriusza, a Tonks Hermionę i Aportowali się z powrotem do Legowiska. Dopiero, kiedy znaleźli się za osłonami, którymi otoczony był dom rodziny Lupinów, Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko i pozwoliła sobie zapaść się w wygodny fotel ustawiony obok kanapy, na której Remus złożył pogrążonego we śnie Syriusza.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Legowisko – dom rodziny Lupinów

\- _Finite_! – Remus machnął różdżką i uwolnił Syriusza spod zaklęcia, które nałożyła na niego Hermiona. Następnie wilkołak zdjął z przyjaciela Pelerynę-Niewidkę, którą oddał Hermionie, aby ta mogła ją zwrócić Harry'emu.

\- Powinnam już wracać – powiedziała, wstając. – Jeśli niedługo nie pojawię się w Norze, wszyscy zaczną mnie szukać, a nie chcę, żeby ktoś przypadkiem wpadł tutaj i zobaczył nieprzytomnego Syriusza, zanim będę miała okazję się wytłumaczyć.

Klęknęła obok ciała mężczyzny i czułym gestem odgarnęła kosmyki jego włosów ze zroszonego potem czoła. Kiedy pierwszy raz go spotkała, był wychudzony, miał zapadnięte policzki i splątane włosy, sięgające długością połowy pleców. Teraz tak nie wyglądał. Był jej Syriuszem, do którego się przyzwyczaiła. Pobyt za Zasłoną nie postarzył go ani o jeden dzień.

Gdy lekko przesunęła dłonią po jej policzku, jego powieki nagle się uniosły i spojrzała prosto w jasnoszare oczy mężczyzny. Wciągnęła głośno powietrze, a Remus i Tonks natychmiast pojawili się u jej boku.

\- Syriusz? – Wyszeptała Hermiona.

Mężczyzna wycofał się ze strachem w głąb miękkiej kanapy, ale jednocześnie drżącą ręką sięgnął w górę, powtarzając jej delikatną pieszczotę. Jego palce musnęły skórę jej twarzy, kreśląc zarys jej dolnej szczęki. Zauważyła, że jego oczy się zaszkliły. Wstrzymała oddech.

Głos Syriusza był tak samo drżący, jak jego ręce, gdy przemówił:

\- Mia?


	3. Opryskliwy, jak zwykle

Od tłumaczki: tym razem się nie spóźniłam :) W tym rozdziale pojawia się przytomny (i, co widać po tytule rozdziału, opryskliwy) Syriusz. Ten rozdział zasłużył na kategorię M głównie ze względu na język. W późniejszych rozdziałach też będę dawała znać, co jest przyczyną takiej kategorii.

RODZIAŁ 3 – OPRYSKLIWY, JAK ZWYKLE

22 lipca 1997

Legowisko – dom rodziny Lupinów

\- Syriuszu? – Hermiona dotknęła czule policzka mężczyzny, szczerze zmartwiona wlepionym w siebie wzrokiem i tym jednym słowem, które z siebie wydobył. „ _Mia_ ". – Pamiętasz mnie? Jestem Hermiona. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Jesteś bezpieczny, w Legowisku, z Remusem i Tonks.

Ogromne, szare oczy Syriusza patrzyły na nią, jakby była jedyną osobą w pokoju. Jego palce przemykały lekko nad jej skórą – wielbiąc ją, nigdy nie dotykając. Przełknął ślinę, głośno i z trudem, po czym spojrzał nad ramieniem Hermiony na Remusa. Lupin pokręcił przecząco głową, z grymasem rozpaczy na twarzy.

 _Nie_.

Syriusz cofnął dłoń od twarzy Hermiony i odwrócił od niej głowę. Próbował się podnieść, ale fizycznie nie był do tego zdolny. Zasyczał z bólu.

\- Kurwa mać! Czuję się, jakbym nie ruszał nogami od… - Spojrzał na trójkę czarodziejów, która stała w pokoju. – Co się stało?

\- Powinieneś odpocząć, Syriuszu – poinstruowała go Hermiona. – Remus ci wszystko wyjaśni, jak poczujesz się lepiej. Ja muszę wracać do kwatery głównej. Harry niedługo ma do nas wrócić.

Miała nadzieję, że informacja o chrześniaku w jakiś sposób zakotwiczy umysł Syriusza w rzeczywistości. I mężczyzna zareagował zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami.

\- Jak on się czuje? Coś pamiętam… Ale nie wiem, co to było…

\- Na razie się o niego nie martw. Musisz się skupić na tym, żeby dojść do siebie – nalegała. – W tej chwili Harry jest cały i zdrowy.

Syriusz pokiwał głową w milczeniu. Zauważył, że w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, które następnie przelały się na jej policzki. Zabolało go to, że nie mógł ich otrzeć. Tymczasem Hermiona pochyliła się nad nim i pocałowała w czoło.

\- Muszę już iść – szybko wstała i odwróciła się do Remusa. – Dziękuję.

Uściskała mocno wilkołaka i szybko ucałowała w policzek. Remus zamknął oczy i oddał uścisk, a potem spojrzał prosto w oczy swojej żony, która obdarzyła go smutnym uśmiechem.

\- To ja dziękuję, Hermiono. Nie wiesz nawet, ile… - Remus nie był w stanie dokończyć wypowiedzi.

\- Nic nie mów – odwróciła się, by pożegnać Tonks. – Jestem wam wdzięczna za pomoc.

\- Znasz mnie. Zawsze jestem chętna na małą przygodę.

Hermiona zaśmiała się i skierowała kroki w stronę kominka. Zaryzykowała spojrzenie za siebie i brązowe oczy zmierzyły się z szarymi. Wzięła drżący oddech i zwróciła się do Remusa.

\- Możesz zwołać spotkanie Zakonu? Na przykład, jutro wieczorem? Jeżeli Syriusz będzie się czuł lepiej, zabierzcie go ze sobą do Nory. Jeśli nie… - zastanowiła się przez chwilę. – Wyjaśnię to najlepiej, jak będą umiała. Zakon musi się dowiedzieć.

Uśmiechnęła się do wszystkich na pożegnanie, po czym wrzuciła Proszek Fiu w płomienie i zniknęła.

\- Co to, do diabła, było? – Wrzasnął Syriusz, gdy upewnił się, że Hermiony już nie ma. Usiadł gwałtownie na kanapie i natychmiast zaczął się z niej zsuwać, oszołomiony. Tonks pospieszyła mu na pomoc. W końcu mężczyzna usiadł, podpierając ręką pulsującą bólem głowę.

\- Powinieneś odpocząć, kuzynie – warknęła Tonks. – Chcesz trochę Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu?

\- Chcę szklaneczkę wody ognistej – odgryzł się.

\- Ale nie dostaniesz – uciął Remus i podszedł do kominka. Leżały na nim arkusze czystego pergaminu, pióro i kałamarz z atramentem. W czasie, kiedy Syriusz użalał się nad sobą, Remus zdążył naskrobać kilka krótkich notatek do członków Zakonu, podszedł do klatki z małą brązową sową i podał jej listy. – Dostarcz je do członków Zakonu. Najpierw do Nory – nakazał, przywiązując paczuszkę do sowiej kończyny. Ptak odleciał, jak tylko Remus otworzył okno.

\- To może dostanę trochę kawy? Wolno mi napić się kawy? Czy może jestem znowu w Azkabanie, gdzie każdy mój ruch jest obserwowany? - Głos Syriusza był tak mroczny, jak spojrzenie, którym obdarzył Remusa i Tonks.

\- Opryskliwy, jak zawsze, skarbie – Tonks wstała i popatrzyła na Syriusza zmrużonymi oczyma. – Zaparzę nam herbatę. I wypijesz tę herbatę, bo Hermiona kazała ci odpoczywać.

Uśmiechnęła się słodko do swojego kuzyna, po czym wymaszerowała do kuchni, zostawiając chłopców samych w salonie.

\- Co się stało, Remusie? – Zapytał ponownie Syriusz, tym razem panując nad głosem. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i natychmiast się zorientował, że znajdują się w starej chacie Lupinów, w której Remus dorastał. Nie był tu od czasu, gdy Voldemort się odrodził. A wcześniej zajrzał tu tylko raz, po swojej ucieczce z Azkabanu, aby zasięgnąć języka u swojego ostatniego żywego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa.

\- Oto jest pytanie – Remus roześmiał się, ale uśmiech nie dotarł do jego oczu.

Syriusz przyjrzał się Remusowi. Zauważył zmarszczki, których jeszcze niedawno tam nie było, nowe blizny i więcej siwych włosów, niż pamiętał.

\- Mia?

\- Hermiona.

\- Dorosła – przekonywał Syriusz.

\- Nadal Hermiona – nalegał Remus.

\- Kurwa…

\- Zgadzam się.

\- A Harry?

\- Trochę cię ominęło, Syriuszu.

\- Ale jest cały i zdrowy? Bezpieczny? Pamiętam walkę – Syriusz zmrużył oczy, próbując sobie coś przypomnieć, ale szczegóły mu umykały. Targały nim silne emocje, zmartwienie i panika przede wszystkim, ale czuł też niezdrowy przypływ adrenaliny.

\- Departament Tajemnic. Dzieciaki włamały się do Ministerstwa. Voldemort umieścił w umyśle Harry'ego wizję, w której mu pokazał, że cię schwytał – Remus tłumaczył krótkimi zdaniami, próbując wypełnić dziury w pamięci przyjaciela. Testował jego wytrzymałość i pozwolił, żeby Syriusz sam przypomniał sobie szczegóły.

\- Wydaje mi się, że coś pamiętam – Syriusz pokiwał głową, kiedy nagle jedno wspomnienie uderzyło go między oczy. – Moja kuzynka?

\- Tonks? – Remus zamrugał, spoglądając w stronę kuchni, gdzie wspomniana kobieta stawiała właśnie kociołek na ogniu.

\- Nie – warknął Syriusz, a jego oczy pociemniały. – Ta pieprzona suka!

\- Bella… - Remus zawahał się. – Uciekła.

\- Kurwa! – Ręce i nogi Syriusza zatańczyły w nieskoordynowanym tańcu gniewu i nie znalazły niczego, co mogłoby zniszczyć. Nie mógł się też doszukać swojej różdżki, żeby rzucić jakieś paskudne zaklęcie. Rozejrzał się i dojrzał piękną, orzechową różdżkę na stoliku obok kanapy. Chwycił ją szybko w dłoń o dokładnie obejrzał, szukając uszkodzeń. Czując różdżkę w dłoni, umysł Syriusza otworzył się na napływ wspomnień. Departament Tajemnic. Udał się tam, żeby uratować Harry'ego. Ale nie tylko Harry'ego. Udał się tam po _nią_. Ona i inne dzieciaki. _Najmłodsze dzieci Weasley'ów_ , przypomniał sobie. Syn Franka i Alice oraz dziewczyna niesamowicie podobna do Krukonki, z którą się kiedyś przyjaźnił. Walczyli. W Ministerstwie zaroiło się od Śmierciożerców. Lucjusz Malfoy, Bellatrix i kilkoro innych, których Syriusz miał nieszczęście znać z nazwiska.

\- Pamiętam pojedynek – zaczął ostrożnie. – Pamiętam ciebie i Tonks. Kingsley i Moody też tam byli. W komnacie, która przypominała najstraszniejszy teatr, w jakim kiedykolwiek byłem.

\- Jest taka komnata w Departamencie Tajemnic, którą nazywają Komnatą Zasłony, lub bardziej odpowiednio: Komnatą Śmierci.

\- Zabiła mnie, prawda? – Syriusz spojrzał nawiedzonym wzrokiem w oczy przyjaciela.

\- Nie wyglądasz na martwego – Remus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi, Luniaczku.

\- Cóż… Tak i nie. Fizycznie cię nie zabiła, ale to ona spowodowała, że wpadłeś za Zasłonę – wilkołak pokiwał głową.

\- I Mia sprowadziła mnie z powrotem?

\- _Hermiona_ sprowadziła cię z powrotem – poprawił Remus.

\- Nie mów do mnie, jak do idioty, Remusie. Wiem, kim ona jest – warknął. Zaczynało to przypominać ich pierwszą prawdziwą rozmowę po jego ucieczce z Azkabanu. Syriusz zadawał pytania, żądał odpowiedzi, a Remus tylko poprawiał imiona.

\- Obaj wiemy, że jest różnica – oczy Remusa, zwykle zielone i łagodne, zabłysły złotem, co oznaczało, że wilk próbuje przekazać coś od siebie. Zwykle działo się to w chwilach stresu i zmęczenia emocjonalnego. Syriusz natychmiast zauważył zmianę i skinął głową przyjacielowi. Wzrok Lupina złagodniał.

\- Jak _ty_ sobie z tym radzisz?

\- Niezbyt dobrze – przyznał Remus. Wystarczająco trudno było walczyć z duchami przeszłości zanim Syriusz zginął. A dodając do tego utratę najlepszego przyjaciela, wojnę i inne niedogodności, Remus czuł się źle nawet wtedy, gdy księżyc nie królował na niebie. – Tonks mnie rozumie, na szczęście.

\- Ożeniłeś się z moją _kuzynką_? Wiedziałem, że jesteś w niej zakochany, ale nie spodziewałem się po tobie takiego skoku, Lunatyku – Syriusz zaśmiał się, spoglądając na obrączkę na palcu przyjaciela. – Mógłbyś być jej ojcem!

\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi – odciął się Remus.

\- Taki ze mnie pies na baby – Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dobrze, że wróciłeś, Łapo – wilkołak odetchnął z ulgą i poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. Skoro Syriusz mógł sobie żartować, świat jeszcze nie stanął na głowie.

\- Napij się, mój drogi – Tonks podała po jednej filiżance z parującą herbatą Syriuszowi i swojemu mężowi, który spojrzał na nią z uwielbieniem. Syriusz zaśmiał się pod nosem, gdy zauważył tą wymianę spojrzeń, jakby nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta dwójka jest już po ślubie. – Dobrze się czujesz, Syriuszu?

\- Będzie dobrze. Znasz mnie. Tego starego psa nie uśpisz byle czym. A mówiąc o starych psach – mrugnął do swojej kuzynki. – Widzę, że udało ci się zaobrączkować tego psa.

Remus zawarczał, a Tonks rozgarnęła jego włosy czułym ruchem.

\- Udało mi się – w jej głosie dało się wychwycić triumf. – Powinieneś zobaczyć obrożę i smycz – mrugnęła do kuzyna. Remus ponownie zawarczał, ale tym razem z rezygnacją. – Dobrze, chłopcy. Uważajcie na siebie. Muszę wrócić do Ministerstwa, zanim ktoś się zorientuje, że zniknęłam. Muszę się upewnić, że nikt nas nie widział.

\- Uważaj na siebie – Remus wstał i odprowadził ją do kominka.

\- Zawsze na siebie uważam – odpowiedziała, pocałowała go i zniknęła w płomieniach.

\- Dobra, wprowadź mnie we wszystko. Co się dzieje z Harrym? – Syriusz usiadł prosto, odstawił pustą filiżankę po herbacie i zaczął się rozglądać za zapasem whisky, który Remus zawsze trzymał w domu na wypadek nieoczekiwanych gości. Pamiętał, że ojciec przyjaciela trzymał kilka dobrych trunków w drewnianej gablocie, stojącej w rogu pokoju. Kilka butelek Syriusz, Remus i James musieli odkupić, kiedy pozwolili sobie wypić za dużo na szóstym roku. I chociaż gablotka nadal stała na swoim miejscu, zamiast pięknych butelek pełnych bursztynowego płynu, stały teraz na niej fotografie ślubne.

\- Oficjalnie mamy wojnę – Remus westchnął.

\- Zawsze mieliśmy wojnę – Syriusz odgarnął włosy z twarzy.

\- Prawda, ale tym razem mamy wsparcie Ministerstwa. Albo raczej: Ministerstwo stara się nam wmówić, że panuje nad sytuacją i nie ma niebezpieczeństwa.

Obaj mężczyźni wykonali na te słowa obsceniczny ruch dłońmi.

\- Jest gorzej, niż się spodziewaliśmy?

\- Moody sądzi, że Śmierciożercy już przeniknęli do Ministerstwa – Remus pokiwał głową. A kiedy Syriusz tylko uniósł jedną brew, dodał: - Kingsley się z nim zgadza.

\- To mi wystarczy – dłoń Syriusza przebiegła zmęczonym ruchem przez jego włosy. – Jak długo mnie nie było?

Zastanowiła go długość jego włosów. Nie urosły prawie wcale, ale z rozmów Tonks i Remusa wywnioskował, że dużo się działo pod jego nieobecność.

\- Prawie rok.

\- Kurwa… Nie straciłem już wystarczająco dużo lat?

\- Za kilka dni zabieramy Harry'ego z Surrey – Remus próbował odwrócić uwagę przyjaciela od przygnębiających spraw. – Zakon ułożył dobry plan. Zabierzemy go w dzień jego siedemnastych urodzin. Już więcej nie wróci do swojego wujostwa.

\- Cholerne dupki – Syriusz pokręcił nosem z odrazą.

\- Dobierzemy się w pary, opuszczając Little Whinging. Połowa nas zmieni się w Harry'ego za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego, żeby odciągnąć ewentualny atak Śmierciożerców.

\- Niezły plan – przyznał Syriusz. – Mia go wymyśliła? Ta dziewczyna uwielbia Eliksir Wielosokowy.

\- Hermiona? – Poprawił Remus. – Nie. Pomysł padł od Mundungusa.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię – Syriusz uniósł brew.

\- Kontynuując – Remus zignorował słowa przyjaciela. – Dobieramy się w pary, lecimy do zabezpieczonych kryjówek, a stamtąd Aportujemy się do Nory. Teraz tam mieści się kwatera główna.

\- Co się stało z Grimmauld Place? Wrzaski mojej matuli doprowadzały was do szału?

\- Uważamy, że ta kryjówka jest spalona – Remus odwrócił wzrok od intensywnego spojrzenia Blacka.

\- To niemożliwe. W końcu sam Dumbledore jest Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Zakonu. Kryjówka nie może być spalona, bo osobiście zaprzysiągłem Dumbledore'a. Już raz zamiana Strażników Tajemnicy nie wyszła nam na dobre, dlatego nie chciałem niczego ryzykować…

\- Dumbledore nie żyje.

Zaszokowany Syriusz tylko gapił się na Remusa. Już otworzył usta, żeby coś wykrzyczeć, prawdopodobnie jakieś wulgarne przekleństwo, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie było łatwego sposobu, żeby ci to przekazać.

Cisza otuliła dwóch przyjaciół, wpatrujących się w siebie nawzajem. Oczy Syriusza wyrażały tak wiele emocji, że nie sposób było je zrozumieć. Migały w nich gniew, zaniepokojenie, żałoba, ale Black nie pozwolił żadnemu z tych uczuć pojawić się na swojej twarzy. Remus pamiętał, jak reagował Syriusz na utratę ludzi, na których mu zależało. Był wtedy z nim, kiedy rozpaczał po stracie swojego ojca i brata, a także rodziców Jamesa. Zabrakło go, gdy zginęli James i Lily. Ale wiedział, że dopiero śmierć kogoś bliskiego mogła doprowadzić tak silnego człowieka jak Syriusz do łez, które teraz gniewnym ruchem ocierał z policzków.

\- Kto? – Black przerwał ciszę, a jego głos przypominał ciche warknięcie.

\- Snape – Lupin nie widział powodu, by ukryć przed przyjacielem prawdę.

\- Żarty sobie, kurwa, stroisz?! – Syriusz poderwał się gwałtownie i kopnął najbliższy stolik, przewracając go i tłukąc znajdującą się na nim zastawę stołową. Chwiał się przez chwilę, próbując utrzymać równowagę. Jego siły nadal do niego nie wróciły.

Remus pomyślał, że bez apteczki polowej, którą zabrała ze sobą Hermiona, Syriusz prawdopodobnie nadal byłby w śpiączce.

\- Przecież wam mówiłem – wrzeszczał Łapa. – Mówiłem wyraźnie, żeby nie ufać temu smarkającemu, pierdolonemu zdrajcy!

\- Jeszcze nie raz rzucisz nam w twarz „a nie mówiłem", ale to w niczym nie zmieni naszej sytuacji – Remus poruszył różdżką i bezgłośnie naprawił zniszczone sprzęty.

Dwaj mężczyźni stanęli ze sobą twarzą w twarz. Syriusz patrzył wyzywająco na przyjaciela, ale to wilkołak był kilka cali wyższy i teraz wykorzystywał swój wzrost do zdominowania Animaga i zmuszenia go do ponownego zajęcia miejsca na kanapie.

\- Dumbledore nie żyje, Grimmauld Place jest spalone, Snape nawiał, Voldemort przeniknął do Ministerstwa, a Harry jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Harry _zawsze_ jest w niebezpieczeństwie – Remus zrobił krok do przodu, zmuszając Blacka do cofnięcia się. Obaj warczeli, czując, jak ich drapieżne natury walczą o dominację nad terytorium. Nagły ból w obojczyku Syriusza zmusił go do wycofania się.

\- Więc jaka jest _moja_ rola? – Mężczyzna usiadł na kanapie, pokonany, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, jak obrażone dziecko. – Spodziewałem się, że Mi… _Hermiona_ sprowadziła mnie jako część wielkiego bożego planu.

\- Generalnie, nie ma wielkiego planu – czoło wilkołaka pokryły zmarszczki. Mężczyzna nadal nie wiedział, jak się pogodzić z wydarzeniami tego dnia. – Oczywiście, jestem zachwycony, że sprowadziła cię z powrotem, ale nie powiedziała, dlaczego. Wspomniała tylko, że dokonała wielkiego odkrycia i musi się dostać do Departamentu Tajemnic, żeby potwierdzić swoją teorię. Tylko tyle mi powiedziała. Zgodziłem się, bo myślałem, że chciała stamtąd zabrać…

\- Zmieniacz Czasu? – Przerwał mu Syriusz.

\- Tak – przyznał Lunatyk. – Byliśmy w Komnacie Czasu, ale Hermiona wyszła z niej, nie zwracając uwagi na jej zawartość. Szukała wyłącznie Komnaty Śmierci.

\- Więc go nie zabrała?

\- Nie, nie zabrała go.

\- A zatem, co to znaczy? – Syriusz zaczynał panikować. – Ile ona ma lat?

\- Prawie osiemnaście – Remus patrzył spokojnie, jak Syriusz próbował coś policzyć.

\- Jeszcze rok? – Upewnił się.

\- Jeżeli go przetrwamy.

\- A co potem?

\- Ja odwalę brudną robotę – Remus uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem i wyciągnął z kieszeni Zmieniacz Czasu, który ukradł wcześniej z Departamentu Tajemnic.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Nora – dom rodziny Weasley'ów

\- … i myślisz, że zgodzimy się, żebyś zabrał Harry'ego i Hermionę na jakąś wątpliwą i na pewno niebezpieczną wyprawę? – Wrzask Molly Weasley dochodził z kuchni i Hermiona usłyszała go, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg kominka. Próbowała przemknąć cicho za plecami kłócących się Weasley'ów, bo nie chciała stać się częścią dyskusji, którą Ron powinien odbyć z rodzicami dawno temu.

\- O, nie! – Zawołał za nią najmłodszy rudzielec. – Nie rzucaj mnie lwom na pożarcie!

\- Jeśli pamiętasz, co w ogóle znaczy to wyrażenie, może będę miała ochotę ci pomóc – skrzyżowała ramiona i spojrzała na przyjaciela potępiającym wzrokiem. Ron tylko wydukał z siebie kilka sylab i z zażenowania zaczerwieniły mu się uszy.

\- Hermiono? – Pani Weasley wyjrzała z kuchni i zmartwionym spojrzeniem otaksowała młodą czarownicę. – Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego mój najmłodszy syn uważa, że nie wróci do szkoły na swój ostatni rok?

Hermiona westchnęła, pokonana i rzuciła Ronaldowi jeszcze jedno krzywe spojrzenie.

\- Przykro mi, pani Weasley, ale musimy wypełnić misję, którą zlecił nam Dumbledore. Teraz wszystko zależy od Harry'ego. Zawsze wszystko zależało od Harry'ego, a ja nie puszczę go samego – spróbowała wytłumaczyć. – Ron zgadza się ze mną.

\- I gdzie pójdziecie? Co będziecie robić? Dlaczego Zakon, z tym bardziej wasi _rodzice_ nie mogą wiedzieć, na czym polega ta misja? – Głos kobiety podnosił się do granicy krzyku.

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się na wzmiankę o rodzicach. Pani Weasley natychmiast to zauważyła i pożałowała swoich ostrych słów.

\- Kochanie – podeszła do młodej czarownicy i przytuliła mocno. – Przepraszam, Hermiono, ale wiesz, że nie mogę stracić moich dzieci. _Żadnego_ z moich dzieci. Mam na myśli również ciebie.

\- Wiem – przyznała Hermiona. – Ale na pani miejscu ufałabym decyzjom Dumbledore'a. I przede wszystkim ufałabym Harry'emu. Niestety, ta misja to nie wszystko, z czym musimy sobie poradzić. Najpierw Harry musi wrócić tutaj, _do domu_ – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, przyglądając pani Weasley, która płakała, prawdopodobnie nie pierwszy raz tego dnia.

Rozmowa została nagle przerwana przez sowę, stukającą uparcie dziobem w okno. Hermiona zesztywniała, rozpoznając doręczyciela Remusa. Ron zauważył jej reakcję i uniósł pytająco brew, ale dziewczyna tylko pokiwała głową, z niemą prośbą, żeby odpuścił.

\- Spotkanie Zakonu, jutro wieczorem – obwieścił pan Weasley, wchodząc do salonu. – Remus mówi, że ma ważne wiadomości, ale nie musimy się o nic martwić.

\- Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić – oburzyła się pani Weasley. – A ty nie myśl, że skończyliśmy rozmawiać, młody człowieku.

Molly wycelowała palec w syna, który głośno przełknął ślinę i ugodowo pokiwał głową, odprowadzając wzrokiem wychodzących rodziców. Gdy tylko zniknęli z pola widzenia, Ron mocno chwycił dłoń Hermiony i zaciągnął ją po setkach schodów do swojego pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi.

\- Zaklęcie Wyciszające – zdążyła go pouczyć Hermiona, zanim się odezwał.

\- _Muffliato!_ – Rzucił Ron i odwrócił się do czarownicy. – Co to było? Wiedziałaś, że Remus zwoła zebranie.

\- Wiedziałam, bo cały dzień spędziłam z Remusem i Tonks – przyznała.

\- Coś się stało? Coś z Harrym? Zmieniamy plan? – Zaczynał panikować.

\- Usiądź, zanim zemdlejesz – zbyła go. – Nic nie wiem o jakichś zmianach w planie. Nie… Coś się stało. Coś innego

Wzruszyła ramionami i uklękła. Wyciągnęła z torby prawie pustą apteczkę polową.

\- Przypomnij mi jutro, żebym uzupełniła zapasy. Muszę mieć pewność, że jesteśmy doskonale przygotowani, zanim wyruszymy.

\- Dlaczego apteczka jest prawie pusta?

\- Niedługo się dowiesz – ponownie westchnęła.

\- Hermiona? – W jego głosie ciekawość graniczyła w ostrzeżeniem.

\- Uspokój się. Nic mi się nie stało – spojrzała na przyjaciela. – Mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że na jutrzejszym spotkaniu kilka osób będzie bardzo _szczęśliwych_ , a kilka osób bardzo się na mnie wkurzy.

\- Tonks ci w czymś pomogła? Myślałem, że szukacie prezentu ślubnego dla Fleur.

\- Kłamałam.

\- Ty skłamałaś? Dlaczego? Dlaczego okłamałaś mamę? – Zapytał, zszokowany, że tak łatwo przyznała się do winy.

\- Bo gdyby ktokolwiek się domyślał, co planuję, nikt nie wypuściłby mnie z domu. I zanim zapytasz jeszcze raz: nic ci nie powiem. Musisz zaczekać. I tylko mam nadzieję, że po tym, co się jutro wydarzy, nadal będziesz stał po mojej stronie. Przy mnie – patrzyła na niego z błaganiem.

\- Oczywiście – zgodził się bez wahania. – Po prostu nie lubię sekretów.

\- Wiem o tym. Przepraszam.

\- Czy ja będę jedną z tych szczęśliwych osób?

\- Mam nadzieję. Ale najszczęśliwszy będzie Harry – wyznała. – Tylko to się liczy.


	4. Przyjęcie powitalne

Od tłumaczki: Akcja rozpędza się. Przed nami dwa ważne spotkania: Syriusza z Zakonem i Syriusza z Harrym. Język Syriusza, standardowo, zasługuje na kategorię M, ale poza tym żadnych drażliwych treści w tym rozdziale nie ma. Miłego czytania i do zobaczenia w przyszły wtorek.

ROZDZIAŁ 4 – PRZYJĘCIE POWITALNE

23 lipca 1997

Nora – dom rodziny Weasley'ów

Późnym popołudniem członkowie Zakonu Feniksa zebrali się w salonie Weasley'ów. Przybywali pojedynczo, za pośrednictwem sieci Fiu, którą pan Weasley zabezpieczył na ten wieczór. Za każdym razem obecni członkowie Zakonu zadawali nowoprzybyłym pytania, aby potwierdzić ich tożsamość. A biorąc pod uwagę to, że za kilka dni chcieli wykonać plan oparty przede wszystkim na Eliksirze Wielosokowym, wiedzieli, że ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

Pani Weasley przygotowała wystawną kolację, ale nikt nie usiadł przy stole. Wszyscy woleli nałożyć sobie na talerz przysmaków i swobodnie przechodzili z jednego końca salonu na drugi, włączając się w interesujące ich rozmowy. Wszyscy poza Hermioną głośno dawali wyraz swojemu zaciekawieniu powodem zwołania spotkania.

Płomienie zazieleniły się i wszyscy jak jeden mąż odwrócili się w stronę kominka, z którego wypadła bardzo podekscytowana Tonks. Bardzo szybko doskoczył do niej Alastor Moody.

\- Podczas swojego pierwszego dnia w pracy weszłaś do mojego gabinetu i się potknęłaś. Co zniszczyłaś? – Burknął.

\- Dwa fałszoskopy – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Jedno lustro na wrogów i nowiutki wykrywacz tajemnic.

\- I nadal mi ich nie odkupiłaś – wymamrotał. – Gdzie jest twój mąż i po co zwołaliście pełne zebranie?

\- Cierpliwości – fuknęła. Spojrzała na Hermionę, która była tak zielona, jak płomienie w kominku. – Przestań się tak bardzo martwić. Wszystko jest w porządku. Wszyscy czują się dobrze.

\- Naprawdę? – Zapytała nerwowo młoda czarownica. – Jest dobrze?

\- Irytująco – Metamorfomag zaśmiała się. – Ale czy tak nie było zawsze?

Sieć Fiu ponownie zmieniła kolor i ze szmaragdowych płomieni wyszedł Remus, natychmiast odnajdując wzrokiem Hermionę. Skinął jej uspokajająco głową, pokazując wszystkim, że czarownica ma jego pełne poparcie.

\- Remus! – Zawołał Bill, kierując się w stronę swojego Alfy. – Jeśli to na pewno ty…

Dwaj mężczyźni uważnie się sobie przyjrzeli. Między nimi, obarczonymi piętnem lykantropii, nie trzeba było zadawać żadnych pytań, bo nikt nie mógł się pod nich podszyć. Jednak aby uspokoić zgromadzonych, Bill zadał Remusowi pytanie.

\- Kiedy miesiąc temu obudziłem się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, zadałeś mi pytanie. Jakie?

\- Wyraziłem nadzieję, że lubisz krwiste steki – Remus uściskał po męsku najstarszego z braci Weasley. – Pozostając w temacie, jak sobie radzisz?

\- Lepiej niż myślisz – zapewnił Bill. – Kilka nocy temu byłem bardzo niespokojny, z powodu księżyca, oczywiście. Ale poradziłem sobie.

Remus poklepał Billa po plecach, ciesząc się, że Fenrir Greyback nie zrujnował kolejnego życia.

\- A teraz, skoro wszystkie _szczeniaki_ się przywitały, - Moody przerwał młodszym mężczyznom ich krótką pogawędkę. – Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni, dlaczego ryzykujemy spotkanie w pełnym gronie na kilka dni przed misją odbicia Pottera?

Moody znajdował się na granicy furii. Hermiona zaczęła nerwowo dygotać. Remus, słysząc doskonale, że jej serce bije jak oszalałe, położył ciepłą, dużą dłoń na jej ramieniu. Zignorował obraźliwe komentarze starego Aurora.

\- W rzeczywistości, nie znajdujemy się w pełnym gronie – oznajmił Remus. – Zanim zaproszę ostatniego członka Zakonu do Nory, chciałbym poprosić was o spokój. Miejcie otwarte umysły. Możecie zadawać dowolne pytania, żeby potwierdzić jego tożsamość, ale różdżki zostają na swoich miejscach. Zadaliście swoje pytania Tonks i mi. Wiecie, że nikt się pod nas nie podszywa. Musicie nam teraz zaufać.

Większość członków Zakonu była podobnie podekscytowana, jak Tonks, ale kilkoro, włączając w to Moody'ego, wyglądało na wściekłych. Nie podobało im się, że zostali wyłączeni z jakiegoś przedsięwzięcia Zakonu. Instynktownie, Hermiona złapała mocno ramię Rona, a drugą dłoń zacisnęła na szatach Tonks.

Remus podszedł do kominka i wrzucił w płomienie Proszek Fiu.

\- Legowisko! – Następnie włożył głowę w ogień i powiedział do kogoś po drugiej stronie sieci: - Możesz przechodzić!

Lupin cofnął się, robiąc miejsce dla podróżującego siecią Fiu. Zielone płomienie buchnęły z kominka, a kiedy w końcu opadły, szare oczy Syriusza Blacka ujrzały wszystkich członków Zakonu Feniksa, trzymających w drżących dłoniach różdżki.

\- Niezłe przyjęcie powitalne – zadrwił, przyglądając się każdej różdżce po kolei. – Myślę, że wystarczyłaby jedna albo dwie.

Black spojrzał na Remusa, który wydawał się bardzo zirytowany nagłym poruszeniem Zakonu.

\- Co by się stało, gdyby każdy nagle rzucił na mnie jakąś paskudną klątwę? Cały dom wyleciałby w powietrze – odpowiedział na swoje pytanie, cały czas tym samym, drwiącym tonem. Zauważył panią domu i posłał jej swój najszczerszy uśmiech. – Molly, cudownie wyglądasz!

\- Ty żyjesz! – Zaskrzeczała, w jednej trzęsącej dłoni nadal trzymając różdżkę, a drugą chwytając Artura.

\- Jestem młody, piękny i jak najbardziej żywy – zgodził się z nią. – No, dobrze. Remus mówił, że weryfikujecie tożsamość pytaniami bezpieczeństwa. Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej skończymy. Minęły wieki, odkąd coś jadłem, a tartę melasową czuję od wejścia.

\- Jak to możliwe? – Zapytał Artur.

\- To – Syriusz wycelował palec w patriarchę Weasley'ów. – Jest najgorsze pytanie bezpieczeństwa, jakie słyszałem. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

\- Dobrze… Jaką kolędę śpiewałeś przez całe święta bożonarodzeniowe, jakie spędziliśmy z tobą na Grimmauld? – Myśli Artura pędziły i nie był w stanie wymyślić konkretnego pytania.

\- _Odpoczywajcie z Bogiem, wesołe Hipogryfy_ – odpowiedział Black, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Dobrze cię widzieć, przyjacielu. Powiedziano mi, że przetrzymujesz mój motocykl. Zabiorę go kiedyś.

Artur roześmiał się głośno po potwierdzeniu odpowiedzi Syriusza. Nadal był w głębokim szoku.

\- Następny? – Syriusz odwrócił się do Moody'ego.

\- Kiedy odeskortowaliśmy Harry'ego Pottera na Dworzec Kings Cross, jak się z nim pożegnałeś, zanim zostawiliśmy cię na Grimmauld? – Stary Auror ostrożnie skonstruował swoje pytanie, mrużąc jedno sprawne oko.

\- Trudne pytanie! Przede wszystkim, nie zostawiliście mnie na Grimmauld. Poszedłem z wami na Kings Cross, co nie dodało mi popularności – Black uśmiechnął się arogancko. – Nie do końca rozumiem, dlaczego. Jestem grzecznym pieskiem i umiem różne sztuczki.

Kilka osób zaśmiało się, Moody warknął.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze – Auror poddał się. – Teraz odpowiedz na pytanie Artura. Jak wróciłeś do życia, Black?

\- Magicznie? – Syriusz mrugnął łobuzersko.

\- Nie przeginaj – ostrzegł Remus.

\- A co mam powiedzieć, do cholery? – Syriusz spojrzał gniewnie na wilkołaka. – Obudziłem się na twojej cholernie niewygodnej kanapie, nie wiedząc, co się stało i jak się tam znalazłem, a twoja żona nawet nie chciała mi zaproponować drinka!

Mężczyzna spojrzał na swoją kuzynkę i dopiero wtedy zauważył czarownicę trzymającą w mocno zaciśniętej dłoni szaty Tonks. Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niej słodko, jakby nagle stała się centrum jego wszechświata. Zwrócił uwagę, że się zarumieniła.

\- Ty sam nie wiesz, w jaki sposób powróciłeś? – Pani Weasley podeszła bliżej. – Byłeś w ogóle martwy? Jeśli nie, to gdzie się podziewałeś?

\- Nie wiem. Byłem martwy, więc nie mam pojęcia, gdzie byłem – odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania, po czym pochylił się nad Molly i cmoknął ją w policzek. – Jesteś tak urocza, jak zawsze. Fantastycznie, móc cię zobaczyć.

\- Syriuszu! – Syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie możesz tak po prostu wejść do mojego domu po roku bycia nieżywym i zbyć to, jakby nic się nie stało. Bądź poważny!

Wycelowała w niego palec i jej oczy się zwęziły, gdy zauważyła, że chciał coś powiedzieć.

\- Nie waż się!

Syriusz zachwiał się na piętach, rozkoszując graniem na nerwach pani domu. I właśnie wtedy Moody zepsuł nastrój wesołego powitania. Przeczyścił głośno gardło, na co kilka osób uniosło różdżki.

\- Skąd możemy wiedzieć, że to nie Sam-Wiesz-Kto jest odpowiedzialny za powrót Syriusza? Że nie wysłał go do nas na przeszpiegi?

\- No, do kurwy nędzy! – Przeklął Syriusz.

\- Syriusz nie jest niczemu winny – krzyknęła Hermiona i jednym susem znalazła się przed Blackiem. Nerwowo bawiła się swoimi drżącymi dłońmi. – Ja to zrobiłam. Znalazłam sposób, żeby sprowadzić go z powrotem.

\- I na zawsze będę ci za to wdzięczny, kotku – Syriusz uśmiechnął się i złożył leciutki pocałunek na jej skroni.

Hermiona zarumieniła się. Stała przed tłumem ludzi, z których większość była zszokowana, część była przerażona, część wściekła. I byli tam też Fred i George, którzy cicho jej kibicowali.

\- Powiedz mi, jak to zrobiłaś? – Moody zbliżał się do niej, a jego postawa emanowała agresją. Jednak zanim zdążył podejść wystarczająco blisko, żeby zrobić jej krzywdę, Remus i Syriusz stanęli przed Hermioną. Z ich gardeł wydobyły się niskie, groźne pomruki.

Oczy czarownicy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, gdy zarejestrowała ruchy Huncwotów. Spojrzała na Tonks, która wydawała się dumna z ich postawy. Podczas gdy dwa mężczyźni stali naprzeciw Aurora i mierzyli się z nim na spojrzenia, Hermiona wyjrzała ponad ich ramionami i zerknęła na reakcje pozostałych członków Zakonu. Kingsley wyglądał na odprężonego, ale zaciekawionego rozwojem sytuacji. Państwo Weasley dygotali w oczekiwaniu, ale raczej mieli nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do poważniejszej walki. Bracia Weasley, poza Ronem, chcieli dołączyć do którejś ze stron pod wodzą Billa, który tylko czekał na rozkaz Alfy. Z kolei Ron tylko gapił się z otwartymi ustami, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widział: żyjącego Syriusza Blacka.

\- Nie jest ważne, _jak_ to zrobiłam. Ważne jest, _że_ to zrobiłam. Natknęłam się na to zaklęcie podczas przygotowań do misji zleconej nam przez Dumbledore'a. W _jego własnych_ książkach – wytłumaczyła dobitnie, mając nadzieję, że wspomnienie nazwiska Dumbledore'a przekona opornych, że nie skorzystała z Czarnej Magii. Bo, w rzeczywistości, nie skorzystała. Magia Krwi nie była mroczna, chociaż na pewno nie do końca legalna. Dlatego nie chciała o niej opowiadać w obecności Aurorów.

\- Byłem z Hermioną podczas sprowadzania Syriusza z powrotem. Widziałem i słyszałem zaklęcia, z jakich korzystała. Widziałem, jak Syriusz wypadł zza Zasłony i jak się obudził – poparł ją Remus, ostrożnie patrząc na Moody'ego. – Syriusz żyje, Hermiona go sprowadziła. Teraz się od nich odwal.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – wymamrotał Auror.

\- Przyjęliśmy do wiadomości - odparł Syriusz. – A skoro skończyliśmy już mierzenie naszych…

\- Syriusz! – Warknął Lupin.

\- Umieram z głodu! Molly? – Black odwrócił się do matrony Weasley'ów. – Nie chcę się narzucać, ale coś bym przekąsił. Tonks i Remus nie potrafią nawet zaparzyć herbaty. Jestem zdumiony, że jeszcze się nawzajem nie zagłodzili, skoro nie pozwalają się nikomu karmić.

Przeszedł za plecami Remusa w stronę kobiety, pozwalając przyjacielowi pilnować Hermiony. Szare oczy Animaga spoczęły na młodej czarownicy i mężczyzna wyciągnął ku niej dłoń, aby odgarnąć kosmyk włosów i założyć za jej ucho. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, zachwycona, że Syriusz tak szybko doszedł do siebie.

Członkowie Zakonu po kolei przechodzili z salonu do kuchni, żeby za przykładem Syriusza nałożyć sobie talerz pełen pyszności. W salonie zostali wyłącznie Moody, Remus, Hermiona i Ron. Wilkołak nadal stał przed Hermioną, najwyraźniej uważając starego Aurora za zagrożenie.

Hermiona położyła dłoń na ramieniu Remusa, który zesztywniał pod jej dotykiem.

\- Remusie? Remusie, wszystko w porządku. Wiedziałam, że tak to może wyglądać. Że będą pytania – skierowała wzrok na mamroczącego Moody'ego. – Pytania, na które nie mam zamiaru nigdy odpowiedzieć.

Szalonooki spojrzał na nią spode łba i przez chwilę mierzyli granice swoich kompetencji. Następnie Auror szybko skinął głową i wycofał się z salonu.

Remus zaczekał, aż Moody opuści pomieszczenie i dopiero wtedy przeniósł uwagę na młodą czarownicę, czekającą za jego plecami.

\- Czy uda mi się ciebie przekonać, żebyś zaczekała w Norze, podczas gdy my wyruszymy po Harry'ego? – Zapytał, a w jego łagodnych, zielonych oczach pojawiły się złote i bursztynowe plamki.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała. – Idę z wami.

\- No, dobrze – Remus pokręcił nosem nad jej uporem, ale ugiął się i poklepał ją po ramieniu. – Upewnię się w takim razie, że Molly da sobie radę sama z Syriuszem. Nie poradzimy sobie z Harrym, jeśli chłopak będzie wiedział, że Syriusz żyje. Dlatego dowie się dopiero na miejscu.

\- Ginny pomoże – pokiwała głową i zaśmiała się pod nosem. – A teraz koniecznie coś zjedz. I upilnuj swojego _przyjaciela_. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz kogoś wkurzy i cały mój trud związany z przywróceniem go do życia pójdzie na marne.

Remus roześmiał się i utorował sobie drogę przez mały tłumek, który zdążył się zebrać wokół Syriusza.

\- Coś ty, do cholery, zrobiła? – Hermiona odwróciła się w stronę głosu i zobaczyła Rona, gapiącego się na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Przypominam, że miałeś stać po mojej stronie.

\- Jestem po twojej stronie – zapewnił, kiedy zbliżyła się do niego. – Ale nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz wyciągnąć martwego z jego cholernego grobu!

\- Język! – Upomniała go. – I mów ciszej. Nie potrafię sprowadzić _każdego_. Nikt nie może odwrócić efektów _Avada Kedavra_. Ale, gdy na prośbę Harry'ego szukałam sposobu, by wskrzesić Dumbledore'a, natknęłam się na pewne zaklęcie. Oczywiście, wiedziałam, że nie ma sposobu, żeby odwrócić działanie Klątwy, ale chciałam w książkach Dumbledore'a znaleźć sposoby, żeby chronić się podczas misji. Gdy znalazłam zaklęcie, które sprowadziło Syriusza, poszłam do Tonks i Remusa, poprosiłam ich o pomoc w wejściu do Ministerstwa.

\- Do diabła!

\- Język! – Hermiona uderzyła Rona w ramię.

\- Potrafisz sobie wyobrazić reakcję Harry'ego? – Weasley uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- W tym momencie nie myślę o niczym innym – przyznała. – Jeżeli wyruszymy na tą misję, zrobi się źle. Zbliżamy się do końca naszej przygody, czuję to. Harry niedługo się z nim zmierzy. Dlatego musiałam dać mu coś… Coś, czego potrzebuje. Rodzinę. Harry musi mieć dla kogo walczyć.

Otarła łzę, która spłynęła po jej policzku.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

27 lipca 1997

Nora – dom rodziny Weasley'ów

\- Siad! Zostań – Ginny Weasley z wesołym uśmieszkiem skierowała różdżkę w stronę czarnowłosego czarodzieja.

\- Nie jestem _psem_ – Syriusz spojrzał na dziewczyną, która prychnęła. Doprecyzował. – W tym momencie nie jestem psem. I już obiecałem, że będę zachowywał się grzecznie, dopóki wszyscy nie wrócą. A już dawno powinni wrócić!

\- Mamy świstoklik! – Krzyknęła pani Weasley, stojąc przy oknie i pilnując nerwowo podwórza. Wybiegła przez drzwi.

Syriusz wstał i chciał podążyć w jej ślady, ale Ginny zablokowała mu drogę.

\- Nie, Syriuszu. Obiecałeś. Jeżeli coś poszło nie tak, najpierw musimy się dowiedzieć, co. I udzielić pomocy rannym. Harry nie będzie mógł się skupić, jeśli będzie wiedział, że tu jesteś – głos rudowłosej czarownicy przypomniał Syriuszowi inny głos, innego rudzielca, którego bardzo dobrze znał w przeszłości. Wycofał się.

\- Jasne – powiedział zmęczonym tonem. – Pomóż swojej mamie.

Ginny spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, ale pokiwała głową na zgodę i wybiegła za matką na podwórze. Gdy tylko zniknęła, Syriusz przybrał postać psa i wymknął się z kuchni. Ukrył się w cieniu za Norą i uważnym wzrokiem obserwował z oddali sytuację.

Gdy tylko spojrzał na Harry'ego, coś ścisnęło go w piersi. Łapy wyrwały do przodu, ale powstrzymał się siłą woli. Za pierwszym razem zginął przez swoją bezmyślność. Jeżeli znowu będzie się tak zachowywał, nie tylko przysporzy Harry'emu więcej bólu, ale też pokaże Hermionie, że w ogóle nie liczy się z trudem, jaki sobie zadała, sprowadzając go z powrotem.

\- Czekali na nas Śmierciożercy – wyjaśnił Harry. – Otoczyli nas, jak tylko padły osłony. Wiedzieli, że dzisiaj odchodzę od Dursley'ów. Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało z resztą. Czwórka Śmierciożerców popędziła za nami, ale udało nam się wymknąć… I wtedy pojawił się Voldemort.

Syriusz zawarczał, gdy Harry wspomniał Voldemorta. Jego ogromne, psie ciało trzęsło się na myśl, że czarodziej, który zabił jego najlepszego przyjaciela, ojca jego chrześniaka, zaatakował tej nocy właśnie Harry'ego.

W oddali pojawiło się błękitne światło. Ludzie odwrócili się ku nadchodzącym, ale Syriusz wyczuł słaby zapach krwi. Oczy Animaga rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył wściekłego Remusa, niosącego nieprzytomnego, rannego George'a Weasley'a. Był gotowy do biegu, chciał coś zrobić, cokolwiek, ale wszyscy mu przypominali: _Zaczekaj, aż wrócą. Wtedy idź do Harry'ego_.

Skierowali się do domu i Syriusz zorientował się, że Ginny i Molly zauważą jego zniknięcie. Przysłuchiwał się rozmowom toczony w głębi domu. Molly zakładała opatrunek na głowę swojego syna, którego życiu nic nie zagrażało, jak się domyślił. Poczuł smutek, gdy zrozumiał, że Huncwot stracił coś w swoim życiu – nie będzie już identycznych bliźniaków Weasley.

\- Jakie stworzenie siedziało w rogu mojego gabinetu, kiedy Harry Potter odwiedził mnie po raz pierwszy w Hogwarcie? – Zapytał Remus, kierując różdżkę w stronę Harry'ego. – Odpowiedz mi!

\- Chyba… Druzgotek w akwarium.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? – Zagrzmiał Hagrid.

\- Przepraszam, Harry, ale musiałem się upewnić – odpowiedział Remus zrezygnowanym tonem. – Ktoś nas zdradził. Musiałem wiedzieć, że to naprawdę ty.

Na zewnątrz, Syriusz nadal strzegł Nory, rozglądając się uważnie, czekając na nowoprzybyłych. Jego uszy nastawiły się na wychwytywanie najcichszych szmerów. Remus powiedział, że zostali zdradzeni. Black przypomniał sobie nazwiska wszystkich członków Zakonu i zawarczał cicho, gdy dotarł do Mundungusa Fletchera. Remus mówił, że to Dung zaproponował Eliksir Wielosokowy. Ale Syriusz wiedział, że złodziej był zbyt głupi na wymyślenie takiego planu. To śmierdziało pułapką na kilometr.

Animag słuchał, jak Remus krzyczy na Harry'ego. Chociaż nie podobał mu się ton i głośność przyjaciela, musiał przyznać, że Harry potrzebuje to usłyszeć.

\- Harry, skończyły się czasy, kiedy możesz rozbroić przeciwnika. Ci ludzie chcieli cię złapać i zabić. Jeżeli ty nie jesteś w stanie ich zabić, przynajmniej ich oszołom!

\- Lecieliśmy kilkaset metrów nad ziemią. Stan nie jest w tym momencie sobą i gdybym go oszołomił, spadłby z miotły i zabił się! Dwa lata temu Zaklęcie Rozbrajające uratowało mnie przed Voldemortem!

\- To prawda, Harry – cierpliwość Remusa była na wyczerpaniu. – I widzieli to wszyscy Śmierciożercy. Wybacz, że to mówię, ale nawet wtedy był to bardzo dziwny ruch. Może podyktowany niezdrowym przypływem adrenaliny podczas walki na śmierć i życie. Powtórzenie tego dzisiaj było próbą samobójczą!

Na podwórzu pojawiło się kolejne błękitne światło. Syriusz natychmiast złapał zapach osoby, która się pojawiła, osoby, do której wyrywała jego dusza. Siłował się sam ze sobą, żeby nie ruszyć się z miejsca. Dopiero obecność Remusa i Harry'ego, którzy wybiegli z Nory, żeby pomóc Hermionie i Kingsley'owi, zatrzymała Syriusza w miejscu. Animag obserwował, jak Harry mocno objął Hermionę, zaś czarownica spojrzała ponad jego ramieniem dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie ukrywał się czarny pies. Wyglądała na wyczerpaną, ale żywą. Zatańczył niecierpliwie na czterech łapach, ale dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową, niemo prosząc, by jeszcze poczekał. Jęknął, czując fizyczny ból spowodowany odległością od nich obojga, ale tym razem posłuchał.

\- Gdzie jest George?

\- Stracił ucho – odpowiedział Remus.

\- Stracił…? – Powtórzyła głucho Hermiona.

\- Zaklęcie Snape'a.

\- Snape'a? – Wykrzyknął Harry. – Nie mówiliście, że…

\- Kaptur spadł z głowy Severusa podczas pościgu. _Sectumsempra_ to jego własne zaklęcie. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć, że odpłaciłem mu pięknym za nadobne, ale cała moja uwaga była skupiona na utrzymaniu George'a na miotle.

Gdy Syriusz pomyślał o Snapie, nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymywać i z jego gardła wydarł się niski, groźny pomruk. Widział kiedyś to zaklęcie w użyciu i wspomnienie tamtego dnia spowodowało, że pies zatrząsł się z gniewu. Zabicie Dumbledore'a nie wystarczyło temu cholernemu Ślizgonowi, więc teraz używał swojego ulubionego zaklęcia na członkach Zakonu.

Harry obrócił się na pięcie.

\- Słyszeliście? – Wycelował różdżką w miejsce, gdzie krył się Syriusz.

\- Harry, musimy zaczekać na Rona i pozostałych – Hermiona próbowała odwrócić uwagę przyjaciela. Na nic się to nie zdało i chłopak uparcie szedł w stronę odgłosu z jaśniejącą różdżką. Syriusz zadrżał, przypominając sobie pogadankę Remusa o bardziej ofensywnych zaklęciach.

\- Harry! – Hermiona stanęła na drodze przyjaciela.

\- Odsuń się, Hermiono – wrzasnął chłopak. – Tam ktoś jest!

\- Harry – wykrzyknął Kingsley i rzucił się w pościg za Potterem, ale Hermiona ze smutkiem pokręciła głową. Spojrzała tylko na Remusa, który tylko rzucił krzywym uśmiechem w cień, gdzie krył się Łapa.

\- Wszyscy do środka! – Zawołała pani Weasley, zaganiając do Nory wszystkich członków Zakonu poza Remusem, Harrym i Hermioną.

Hermiona położyła dłonie na piersi Harry'ego.

\- Zaczekaj – poprosiła. – Pozwól mi najpierw wyjaśnić.

\- Co chcesz wyjaśniać? – Zielone oczy Harry'ego błysnęły paniką. – Hermiono, co się dzieje? Kto tam jest?

Syriusz, widząc, że nie ma wyjścia, bo sam spektakularnie wszystko spieprzył, zmienił się ponownie w człowieka i powoli wyszedł z cienia, unosząc w górę puste ręce. Rzucił przepraszające spojrzenie Hermionie, która nie wiedziała, czy wściekać się na Blacka za jego niecierpliwość, czy może cieszyć z jego ponownego spotkania z chrześniakiem.

\- Harry – Syriusz uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Co…? Ale jak…? Syriusz?

\- To naprawdę on – Remus położył dłoń na ramieniu młodego czarodzieja.

\- Nie – Harry potrząsnął głową, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy błyszczące nienaturalnie w sztucznym świetle padającym z wnętrza domu. – Syriusz zginął. Sam na to patrzyłem. Remusie, ty potwierdziłeś, że Syriusz nie żyje!

Black zrobił jeden niepewny krok do przodu, ale zatrzymał się, gdy różdżka Harry'ego ponownie spoczęła na nim.

\- Pytaj – powiedział miękko. – Pytaj, o co tylko chcesz, żeby potwierdzić moją tożsamość. Z tego, co słyszałem, właśnie tak teraz postępuje Zakon.

\- Ja… Ja… - Harry otarł łzy rękawem i drżącym głosem zapytał: - Jakie były twoje pierwsze słowa do mnie?

\- Masz na myśli Wrzeszczącą Chatę? Powiedziałem, że spodziewałem się po tobie tego, że przybiegniesz na pomoc przyjaciołom, bo twój ojciec zrobiłby to samo dla mnie – Syriusz zaśmiał się. – Ale jeśli chcesz być bardzo dokładny, moje pierwsze słowa do ciebie brzmiały „Na Merlina, ile włosów na tej małej główce".

Harry opuścił różdżkę.

\- Syriusz?

\- To naprawdę ja, mały – mężczyzna zbliżył się do chrześniaka.

Hermiona puściła Harry'ego i ze łzami w oczach patrzyła, jak mężczyźni wpadają sobie w ramiona. Syriusz mocno objął chłopaka, klepiąc go po plecach i mierzwiąc włosy. Czarownica jednocześnie śmiała się i płakała. Otarła łzy i poczuła, jak na jej ramionach spoczęły dwie duże, ciepłe dłonie. Natychmiast rozpoznała obecność Remusa.

\- Dobrze się spisałaś – wyszeptał jej do ucha, a Hermiona tylko pokiwała głową, unosząc jedną dłoń do jego ręki.

\- Zaczekaj w domu na Tonks – popatrzyła na niego przez ramię. – Ja zostanę z tą dwójką.

Lupin odwrócił się i z spiętymi plecami przemaszerował na podwórze przed Norą, gdzie spodziewał się przybycia kolejnych członków Zakonu.

\- Nie rozumiem – wymamrotał Harry, gdy już przywitał się ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym. Nadal jednak nie chciał puścić jego szat, jakby miał za chwilę rozwiać się w siwy dym. – Ja to możliwe?

\- Masz po swojej stronie bardzo inteligentną czarownicę, synu – Syriusz uśmiechnął się ponad ramieniem Harry'ego do stojącej nieopodal Hermiony.

\- Hermiona? Ty go sprowadziłaś? – Zaczekał, aż przyjaciółka skinie głową. – Jak? Przecież mówiłaś, że…

\- Nie mogłam sprowadzić Dumbledore'a – przypomniała. – Ale szukałam sposobu. I znalazłam zaklęcie.

Uśmiechała się, mając nadzieję, że Harry nie będzie chciał poznać szczegółów.

Nie chciał. Puścił Syriusza i pospieszył do swojej przyjaciółki. Wtulił się w nią, ukrył twarz na jej ramieniu. Zamknęła oczy i przywarła do chłopaka, uciszając jego bełkotliwe podziękowania.

\- Tyle już zrobiłeś, Harry – powiedziała. – Tak dużo straciłeś. Gdy tylko zauważyłam, że jest szansa, aby coś ci oddać, wykorzystałam ją. Chciałam, żebyś odzyskał coś ważnego dla ciebie. Szczególnie, że mamy dużo do zrobienia.

\- A tak z ciekawości zapytam – Syriusz przerwał ich czuły moment. – Co mamy do zrobienia?

Harry puścił Hermionę i odwrócił się do swojego ojca chrzestnego z szerokim, zaraźliwym uśmiechem.

\- Mamy wojnę do wygrania.


	5. Smutne staruszki

Od tłumaczki: Przedstawiam rozdział piąty. Rozwija się w nim bardzo przyjemna relacja między Syriuszem i Hermioną. Wkraczamy też powoli w czas wojny. Jednocześnie chciałabym Was, drodzy Czytelnicy, poinformować, że kolejny rozdział pojawi się w poniedziałek, a następnie będą dwa tygodnie przerwy – za tydzień wyjeżdżam na zasłużone wakacje i mogę nie mieć dostępu do internetu, dlatego nie chcę obiecywać rozdziału na wyrost.

ROZDZIAŁ 5 – SMUTNE STARUSZKI

1 sierpnia 1997

Nora – dom rodziny Weasley'ów

\- Musisz uważać – Hermiona podeszła do Syriusza i usiadła obok niego, przy pustym stole, na którym królowały równie puste butelki po kremowym piwie. Wszyscy ludzie przebywający w tym momencie w namiocie tańczyli i gratulowali Billowi i Fleur.

Syriusz przyjrzał się uważnie czarownicy.

\- Uważać na co?

\- Na to, żeby nie pogrążyć się tak bardzo w smutku, że jedynym jego objawem będzie szeroki uśmiech.

Mężczyzna uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Ile piw wypiłaś?

\- Trzy, ale jakie to ma znaczenie? – Wzruszyła ramionami, a Syriusz zaśmiał się, podnosząc szklaneczkę z wodą ognistą do ust.

Spojrzała na parkiet i też się zaśmiała, patrząc, jak Ron próbuje tańczyć z Luną Lovegood, która doskonale radziła sobie sama. Hermiona nalegała, żeby Ron zaprosił młodą Krukonkę do tańca i efekt był powalająco wesoły.

\- Dlaczego nie ma cię na parkiecie? – Syriusz otaksował jej liliową sukienkę i niewygodne buty.

\- Dlaczego ty tutaj siedzisz? – Odpowiedziała pytaniem.

\- Pierwszy zadałem pytanie – przepił do niej.

\- Jestem zdenerwowana – przyznała. – Chociaż gdybyśmy nie przygotowywali się do wojny, gdybyśmy nie wiedzieli, że w ciągu kilku dni będziemy musieli odejść, i tak bym tu przyszła. Ostatnim razem, gdy byłam na zabawie, miałam piętnaście lat, moim partnerem był tamten facet – wskazała palcem wysokiego mężczyznę z krótko przyciętym zarostem. – Mało mówił, wkurzył moich przyjaciół i nawet nie potrafił poprawnie wymówić mojego imienia.

Syriusz zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, kiedy dostrzegł rozpoznawalną na całym świecie twarz Wiktora Kruma. Pamiętał te absurdalne artykuły pojawiające się w tygodniku Czarownica o trójkącie miłosnym między najsłynniejszym szukającym świata, jego chrześniakiem i Hermioną.

\- Boisz się, że zaprosi cię do tańca?

\- Upewniłam się, że gdy tylko przekroczył próg, Fred i George przedstawili go jednej z kuzynek Fleur – potrząsnęła głową. Podbródkiem wskazała dwie jasnowłose piękności, które stały obok Kruma. W pobliżu kręcili się bliźniaki Weasley, gotowi pocieszyć dziewczynę, której Wiktor nie wybierze.

\- I zamiast znaleźć sobie odpowiedniego partnera do tańca, przyszłaś posiedzieć ze smutnym staruszkiem w kącie?

\- A dlaczego ten smu… Nie, tak nie będę cię nazywać – jeszcze raz potrząsnęła głową. – Dlaczego _ty_ siedzisz w kącie?

Patrzyła na niego uważnie, mając nadzieję, że z ruchu jego ciała będzie mogła wywnioskować, czy mężczyzna kłamie. Obserwowała go od momentu, kiedy sprowadziła go zza Zasłony. Podczas gdy Weasley'owie pod wodzą Molly przygotowywali wesele, Harry i Hermiona wymykali się do Legowiska, żeby odwiedzić Syriusza. Harry, ponieważ chciał jak najdłużej przebywać ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym, a Hermiona, ponieważ zauważyła, że coraz trudniej było jej do niego nie przychodzić. Dobrze się czuła w jego obecności.

Nieobecność w Norze była dla niej ważna też z innego powodu. Pani Weasley próbowała nie dopuścić do opracowywania przez nich planów misji, dlatego robili to u Lupinów. A ponieważ Harry kategorycznie zabronił trzymać ich planów w tajemnicy przed Syriuszem, mężczyzna szybko stał się czwartym muszkieterem.

\- Nie lubię wesel – przyznał. – W dzieciństwie byłem na zbyt wielu nieprzyjemnych weselach, na które musiałem zakładać bardzo niewygodne szaty.

\- Stąd twój obecny strój? – Zaśmiała się, wskazując jego skórzaną kurtkę i spodnie.

\- Skóra jest dobra na każdą okazję – mrugnął do niej i uśmiechnął się, gdy się zarumieniła. – Ale masz rację, unikam szat, jak mogę. Nie chodzi o to, że ich nie posiadam, albo nie wyglądam w nich dobrze. Wyglądam cholernie dobrze w szatach. W każdym razie, na większości wesel, na których byłem, ślubowali sobie moi kuzyni, kuzynki, ciotki i wujkowie, przeznaczeni sobie nawzajem. Albo przeznaczeni takim ludziom jak Malfoy czy Lestrange.

\- Wypiję z tobą za te wesela – sięgnęła po jego szklaneczkę i upiła łyk wody ognistej, po czym natychmiast się zakrztusiła.

Syriusz zaczął się śmiać i zdjąć z tacy mijającego ich kelnera kieliszek z szampanem.

\- Napij się – podał jej szkło. – To nie jest woda, ale przynajmniej przestaniesz się krztusić.

\- Ohyda! – Hermiona zbladła. – Jak możesz to pić? Jak w ogóle ktoś może lubić ten smak?

\- Przyzwyczaisz się – uśmiechnął się z namysłem. – W moim sercu jest specjalne miejsce dla whisky.

Zakręcił bursztynowym płynem w szklance i z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się refleksom świetlnym, tańczącym w napoju. Tak dawno nie patrzył w te bursztynowe oczy. Te oczy, które go zniszczyły. Te, które usidliły jego serce.

\- Cieszę się, że moje krótkie spotkanie ze śmiercią przez zadławienie rozbawiło cię – głos Hermiony wyrwał go ze wspomnień. – Wracając do tematu, nie lubisz wesel.

\- Tylko raz byłem na normalnym weselu – przyznał.

\- Rodziców Harry'ego.

Przytaknął.

\- Było piękne?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – uśmiechnął się szeroko, nieświadomie bawiąc się zawieszonym na szyi szerokim srebrnym łańcuchem. – Lily była tak czarująca, jak zwykle. James był tak zdenerwowany, jak podejrzewaliśmy. Potrzebowaliśmy sporo whisky, żeby sprowadzić go przed ołtarz.

\- Musiał się upić, żeby wyjść za mąż? – Skrzywiła się. – To okropne.

\- Musiał się upić, żeby nabrać pewności, że Lily nie zniknie sprzed ołtarza – wyjaśnił. – Całą noc spędził w naszym… _Moim_ mieszkaniu, przedstawiając punkt po punkcie wszystkie powody, dla których Lily powinna go zostawić.

\- Ale go nie zostawiła.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. W tamtym momencie byli w sobie tak zakochani, że ciężko się przebywało z nimi w jednym pomieszczeniu – uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale wspomnienia za chwilę zmieniły się w mroczniejsze. – Pobrali się, wyjechali w podróż poślubną, a potem posypało się całe ich życie.

\- Urodził się Harry – zaprotestowała. – Może ich życie nie posypało się totalnie.

\- Harry to taki jasny punkt w gównianym świecie – wyjaśnił Syriusz. – Po ślubie Jamesa i Lily, my… Ja…

Urwał i sfrustrowanym ruchem potarł grzbiet nosa.

\- Przepraszam – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. – Nie chciałam, żebyś przypominał sobie mroczne czasy. Miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się ciebie rozweselić.

\- Wszystko w porządku, kotku – ujął jej dłoń i lekko ścisnął. – To właśnie robisz. Próbujesz wszystko naprawić. Tylko pamiętaj… Nie sprawisz, żeby wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. To nie twoim zadaniem jest naprawić świat.

Przerwał. Jednym haustem opróżnił szklaneczkę z wody ognistej i wstał, wyciągając rękę do Hermiony.

\- Chodź do mnie.

\- Słucham?

\- Chodź, zatańczymy – powtórzył.

\- Absolutnie nie – zaśmiała się, potrząsając głową.

\- Jesteś urocza. Myślałaś, że ładnie proszę – złapał ją nagle za rękę i wyciągnął z kąta, w którym siedzieli. Ciągnął opierającą się, przeklinającą jego imię dziewczynę tak długo, aż znaleźli się na środku parkietu. Gdzieś niedaleko roześmiał się Harry Potter, ukryty za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego.

\- Syriuszu Black! Dopadnę cię za to – warknęła.

\- Kotek ma pazurki – uśmiechnął się do niej i mocno do siebie przycisnął. Z tak bliska widział bursztynowe plamki w jej brązowych oczach. Z daleka wyglądały na czekoladowe, ale z tej perspektywy, gdyby się bardzo postarał, mógł dojrzeć barwę dojrzałej whisky. Hermiona spoglądała na niego przymrużonymi oczami, ale gdy położył jedną dłoń na jej talii i okręcił ją wokół własnej osi, zmieniła się w roześmianą, wesołą dziewczynę. – Może się okaże, że jednak lubię wesela.

\- Mój kolejny plan się powiódł – powiedziała triumfująco. – Cieszę się, że znowu się uśmiechasz, Syriuszu.

\- Ja też się cieszę, kotku. Ja też.

\- Wspominałam już, że nie lubię zdrobnień?

\- To nie jest zdrobnienie, to _czułość_. Poza tym, nie zauważyłaś, że czasami nie robię tego, czego ludzie ode mnie oczekują?

\- Syriusz Black? Nie, myślałam, że zawsze się ze wszystkimi zgadza i wykonuje swoje obowiązki – odpowiedziała z sarkazmem.

\- Wykonuję swoje obowiązki. Popatrz na to: mimo tego, że tak dobrze ci się ze mną tańczy…

\- Oj, tak dobrze – zaśmiała się.

\- Rozstanę się teraz z tobą, chociaż widzę, że chciałabyś przetańczyć ze mną całą noc – dodał ostrożnie. – A zrobię to, ponieważ moim obowiązkiem jest wyrzucić z kąta innego smutnego staruszka.

Ręką pokazał stojącego przy wejściu do namiotu Remusa, również trzymającego szklaneczkę pełną whisky i patrzącego na parę młodą.

\- On nie siedzi w kącie – zaoponowała Hermiona.

\- Niech będzie – zgodził się Syriusz. – Smutny staruszek stojący w drzwiach.

\- Teraz mnie zostawisz, pójdziesz do Remusa i będziecie dotrzymywać sobie towarzystwa w samotności?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, _kotku_ – jego spojrzenie się rozjaśniło, gdy podniosła na niego skrzywiony wzrok. – Sprawiłaś, że nie jestem już smutnym staruszkiem, więc podzielę się swoim szczęściem z innymi. Luniaczku! Zatańcz z nią, bo już przestała mi dotrzymywać kroku!

Remus uniósł brew i ogarnął spojrzeniem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i Hermionę, która nagle wydawała się być tak samo wściekła, jak zawstydzona. Nie chciał brać w tym udziału, ale jeśli on nie uratuje tej biednej dziewczyny przez upokorzeniem, Syriusz dokończy dzieła i będzie tylko gorzej. Odłożył szklankę na najbliższy stolik i zbliżył się do tańczących.

\- Dobrze się bawisz, Łapo?

\- Najlepsze wesele, na jakim byłem od lat, Remusie. Twoje na pewno było wspaniałe, ale jako że nie byłem na nie zaproszony…

\- Byłeś wtedy martwy jak kłoda… - Wtrącił Remus.

\- Zdecydowałem, że zrekompensujesz mi ten brak, tańcząc z tą piękną, młodą czarownicą zamiast mnie – Syriusz położył dłoń Hermiony w dużej ręce Remusa. Wilkołak westchnął, delikatnie pociągnął Hermionę z powrotem na parkiet, a Syriusz skierował się do roześmianych Harry'ego i Rona, siedzących przy stoliku.

\- Ile zdążył wypić? – Zapytał zatroskany Remus.

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć – odpowiedziała. – Ale nie nadepnął na moje palce w tańcu, więc wszystko będzie z nim w porządku.

\- Zdziwiłaby się mnogość rzeczy, które może zrobić Syriusz pod wpływem alkoholu – zaśmiał się i przyciągnął czarownicę bliżej. – Wyglądasz pięknie. Liliowy to twój kolor.

\- Dziękuję – zarumieniła się. – Gdzie jest Tonks?

\- Na służbie – na jego twarzy pojawiły się zmarszczki. – Proponowałem jej, że do niej dołączę, ale kazała mi _dobrze się bawić_.

\- Szczęśliwa żona, szczęśliwe życie – przypomniała mu.

\- Staram się. Trzymaj ich z dala od kłopotów – wskazał Harry'ego, Rona i Syriusza. – Wiem, że niedługo odejdziecie i wiem, jakie to będzie niebezpieczne. Z powodu Harry'ego będą ścigać was wszystkich. Ron jest zdrajcą krwi, ty jesteś mugolskiego pochodzenia. Syriusz jeszcze nie pojawił się w Ministerstwie, a mimo to wszyscy już wiedzą, że żyje. Jego nawet tutaj nie powinno być… Jeżeli będziecie musieli wyjść do ludzi, przekonaj go, żeby przybrał postać psa.

\- Przekonam go – przyrzekła. – Zajmę się nimi, Remusie.

\- Wiem o tym. Ale obiecaj mi, że zajmiesz się też sobą. Jeżeli coś by ci się stało… - Urwał w połowie zdania, patrząc na świetlisty obiekt w kształcie pantery, który wleciał przez okno.

Hermiona odwróciła się wraz z pozostałymi gośćmi do wielkiego Patronusa, który otworzył usta i przemówił głosem Kingsley'a.

\- _Ministerstwo upadło. Scrimgeour nie żyje. Nadchodzą_.

\- Hermiona, idź! – Wrzasnął Remus, wyciągając różdżkę. – Zabierz ich stąd. Dam ci znać, kiedy zrobi się bezpiecznie.

Mocno przytulił dziewczynę na pożegnanie. Hermiona chwilę później wyrwała się z uścisku, wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i pospieszył do stolika, przy którym wcześniej siedzieli Syriusz, Harry i Ron. Było to o tyle trudne, że tłum obecny na parkiecie wpadł w panikę. Goście weselni biegali we wszystkich kierunkach, wielu Deportowało się z namiotu, łamiąc zaklęcia ochronne wokół Nory.

\- Harry! – Krzyknęła Hermiona. – Syriusz! Ron!

\- Hermiona! – Usłyszała wrzask Harry'ego i chwilę później znalazła się w jego ramionach. Ron i Syriusz zmaterializowali się obok niej i któryś mocno ścisnął jej rękę.

\- Musimy znaleźć bezpieczną kryjówkę – powiedział Ron, gdy cała czwórka torowała sobie drogę przez panikujący tłum.

\- Dom przy Grimmauld – zasugerował Potter.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, Harry. _Snape_ wie, gdzie to jest – odpowiedziała czarownica.

\- Tata Rona mówił, że Zakon rzucił zaklęcia przeciwko Snape'owi. A gdyby one nie zadziałały – głos chłopaka stwardniał, gdy usłyszał, że Hermiona protestuje. – Gdyby nie zadziałały, nie miałbym nic przeciwko spotkaniu ze Snapem.

\- Ale…

\- Hermiono, a gdzie indziej możemy iść? Grimmauld to nasza najlepsza opcja. Snape jest tylko jeden.

\- Harry ma rację – przyznał Syriusz. – Aportujcie się na najwyższy stopień schodów prowadzących do kamienicy. Nie możemy dać się zobaczyć z ulicy, na wypadek, gdyby obserwowali dom.

\- Aportujemy się razem – nalegała Hermiona. – Inaczej zmaterializujemy się na sobie i nici z tajemnicy.

Czarownica mocno złapała ramię Weasley'a, podczas gdy Syriusz złapał Harry'ego. Żaden z chłopców nie zaprotestował. W końcu Syriusz był potężnym czarodziejem, który Aportował się już od ponad dwudziestu lat, zaś Hermiona jako pierwsza z ich rocznika zdobyła licencję. Policzyli do trzech, okręcili się wokół własnej osi i zniknęli w ciemnościach.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Dom przy ulicy Grimmauld 12 – siedziba Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków

\- Wydaje mi się, że ktoś tu był – szepnęła Hermiona, wskazując otwarte drzwi.

\- Może Zakon przy wyprowadzce je takie zostawił? – Odpowiedział cicho Ron.

\- To gdzie są te zaklęcia przeciwko Snape'owi? – Harry zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się uważnie dokoła.

\- Może aktywuje je tylko jego obecność? – Zasugerował Ron.

Zbili się w ciasną grupkę tuż za drzwiami wejściowymi, bojąc się zrobić chociaż jeden krok do przodu.

\- Nie możemy zostać tutaj – zdecydował Potter i przesunął się w głąb korytarza.

\- Severus Snape? – Doleciał ich cichy głos Szalonookiego.

\- Czy ja wyglądam jak ten przygłup? – Warknął Syriusz. – Żadne z nas nie jest Snapem.

Natknęli się na kilka zaklęć i klątw przeznaczonych dla Mistrza Eliksirów, ale wszystkie bardzo łatwo ominęli. Podskoczyli z przerażenia dopiero, gdy ciszę rozdarł wysoki wrzask porteru Walburgi Black.

\- Szlamy! Zdrajcy! Plama na honorze tego zacnego rodu! Jak śmiecie pojawiać się w rezydencji Blacków!

\- Stul dziób! – Wydarli się jednocześnie Syriusz i Harry. Młodszy czarodziej chwycił w dłoń swoją różdżkę i z sykiem czerwonych iskier zasunął zasłonę, za którą zwykle wisiał portret.

\- Nie było mnie przez cały rok, a nikt nie zdołał wymyślić czegoś lepszego niż ta zasłona? – Zapytał Syriusz, ale gdy odpowiedziały mu trzy wzruszenia ramion, mężczyzna potarł grzbiet nosa zmęczonym ruchem. – Do diabła z tą starą prukwą. Zajmę się nią, jak wygramy wojnę.

Hermiona płynnym ruchem różdżki zapaliła naftowe lampy w salonie. Zadrżała w chłodzie długo nieużywanego pomieszczenia, usiadła na zapadającej się kanapie i oplotła ramionami kolana. Czysto instynktownie, Syriusz wyciągnął z najbliższej komody stary koc i okrył nim trzęsącą się czarownicę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, po czym przeniosła uwagę na Rona, który zerkał przez okno.

\- Nikogo nie widzę – powiedział.

\- Harry? – Odwróciła się do przyjaciela i zauważyła, jak złapał się za czoło, krzywiąc się z bólu. – Harry!

\- Co się stało? – Ron doskoczył do Pottera. – Widziałeś go… W Norze?

\- Nie. Tylko czułem… Wielki gniew…

\- Czyli on może być w Norze – słowa Weasley'a były coraz głośniejsze. – Coś jeszcze? Widziałeś coś? Jak kogoś torturował?

\- Nie. Czułem, że jest wściekły. Nie wiem, dlaczego…

\- Cały czas jesteście połączeni? – Zapytał ostrożnie Syriusz, odsuwając Rona. – Oklumencja miała temu zaradzić.

Syriusz odwrócił się w stronę Hermiony z pytającym wzrokiem. Od niej szybciej otrzyma odpowiedź, niż od Harry'ego, który nadal radził sobie z nagłym atakiem bólu.

\- Harry nigdy nie ukończył lekcji – nie zawiodła go. – Snape odmówił.

\- Dupek – warknął Animag. – Musimy wrócić do tych lekcji, a ja nie jestem najlepszym nauczycielem, jeśli chodzi o Magię Umysłu.

Zmieszał się, mówiąc o swoich przeciętnych umiejętnościach. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze, gdy przypomniała mu się jego pierwsza próba chronienia swojego umysłu.

\- Lepiej uczyć się ode mnie, niż mieć tego cholernego węża w swojej głowie – pocieszył chrześniaka po chwili milczenia.

\- Dzięki, Syriuszu – Harry oddychał powoli.

Hermiona nagle zapiszczała i troje mężczyzn odwróciło się w jej kierunku z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. Przez okno wpadł do salonu srebrzysty Patronus, których zmaterializował się w łasiczkę, jak tylko dotknął podłogi.

\- _Rodzina jest bezpieczna. Nie odpowiadajcie. Jesteśmy obserwowani_.

Patronus rozwiał się. Ron opadł na sofę, warcząc coś pod nosem. Hermiona usiadła obok niego i złapała go pocieszająco za ramię. Syriusz stanął za nimi i poklepał Rona pokrzepiająco po głowie.

\- Widzisz? Potrzeba więcej niż upadek Ministerstwa i atak na wesele, żeby rozbić w pył rodzinę Weasley'ów – Black zaśmiał się, próbując nieco podnieść na duchu chłopak. Ron uśmiechnął się lekko, chociaż nadal był zielony na twarzy.

\- Musimy odpocząć – powiedziała stanowczo Hermiona i sięgnęła po swoją małą torebkę. Włożyła do niej rękę po łokieć i wyciągnęła piżamy.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się z nostalgią, patrząc na torebkę.

\- Niewykrywalny Czar Powiększenia? – Zapytał i jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy pokiwała twierdząco głową. – Nie widziałem tego od kilku lat.

Z wdzięcznością przyjął zaoferowane mu ubrania. Jeżeli jego sypialnia na piętrze została zamknięta zgodnie z jego życzeniem, na pewno miał tam swoje ubrania, ale nie czuł się na siłach, żeby wracać do przeszłości. Wolał zaczekać na nadejście poranka.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

2 sierpnia 1997

Dom przy ulicy Grimmauld 12 – siedziba Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków

Następnego dnia jako pierwszy obudził się Harry. Leżał w śpiworze na zimnej podłodze salonu. Skrawek nieba był widoczny w przerwie między zasłonami. Niebo miało kolor zimnego, rozwodnionego atramentu, zatrzymało się gdzieś między nocą i porankiem. Panowała głucha cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu spokojnymi, głębokimi oddechami Rona, Syriusza i Hermiony. Harry przyjrzał się ich ciemnym kształtom, leżącym bezwładnie na podłodze, obok niego. Ron, w przypływie rycerskości, zaproponował, żeby Hermiona spała na poduszkach zdjętych z kanapy, dlatego jej sylwetka rysowała się nieco wyżej niż sylwetki chłopaków. Ramię czarownicy opadło niżej, opasując wielkie, ciemne cielsko Syriusza w jego psiej formie. Po drugiej stronie Animaga spał Ron, pochrapując od czasu do czasu.

Harry podniósł się i przeciągnął, co obudziło Łapę. Pies najpierw wyciągnął się na przednich łapach, potem na tylnych, a na końcu otrząsnął futro z resztek snu. Spojrzał na śpiącą czarownicę i chwycił delikatnie zębami rękaw jej szaty, żeby wciągnąć jej rękę na poduszki. Popatrzył na Harry'ego i ruszył w górę klatki schodowej. Potter podążył za nim.

\- Co za dupek – warknął Syriusz, wchodząc do swojej sypialni. Pokój wyglądał, jakby przeszło po nim tornado. Cały czas można było wyczuć w powietrzu obecność Snape'a, chociaż opuścił on dom kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Rezydencja musiała być pierwszym przystankiem Snape'a po zamordowaniu Dumbledore'a.

\- Rozumiem, że to nie ty udekorowałeś pokój? – Zapytał Harry, wchodząc do sypialni za ojcem chrzestnym.

\- Nie. Może jestem bałaganiarzem, ale dbam o swoje rzeczy – wymamrotał Syriusz, torując sobie drogę do sterty pergaminów i poblakłych zdjęć. Na większości znajdowali się on sam, James i Remus. Petera już dawno wydrapał z tych fotografii. Zadowolony Animag zwrócił uwagę, że Snape nie zabrał tych kilku zdjęć Lily, które leżały na wierzchu. Zebrał zdjęcia i podał je chrześniakowi. – Trzymaj, mały. Zachowałem je dla ciebie.

\- Powinieneś sobie kilka zostawić – Harry zawahał się przed przyjęciem podarunku.

\- Mam swoje kopie – wskazał na sporą metalową skrzynkę, stojącą niedaleko łóżka. Machnął nad nią swoją różdżką i uśmiechnął, się, kiedy skrzynka rozjarzyła się złotem. – Nietknięta. Potrzeba Łamacza Klątw, żeby dostać się do środka.

\- Co tam trzymasz poza zdjęciami?

\- Wystarczy, że trzymam tam zdjęcia. Wspomnienia mogą uratować ci życie, kiedy cały świat wali ci się na głowę – wyjaśnił Black, nie zagłębiając się w szczegóły. Podniósł z podłogi stary egzemplarz _Historii Magii_ i rzucił go na wieczko skrzynki, subtelnie dając znać Harry'emu, że nie na razie jej nie otworzy.

\- O, kurde – szepnął po chwili Animag, dostrzegając pognieciony kawałem pergaminu. Na jego twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech. – Trzymaj. To list, jaki dostałem od twojej mamy.

Mężczyzna skupił się na swoim chrześniaku, pochłoniętym bez reszty wczytywaniem się w słowa swojej matki. Oczy Harry'ego zaszkliły się.

\- Mieliśmy kota? – Zapytał chłopak ze śmiechem.

\- Nienawidziłem tej pieprzonej bestii. Kiedyś należał do Mi… Należał do mnie – Syriusz odkaszlnął. – Ale się nie dogadywaliśmy, więc oddałem go twojej mamie.

\- Harry?! Syriusz?!

\- Jesteśmy tutaj, kochanie – zawołał mężczyzna. – Coś się stało?

Na schodach zadudniły kroki i czarownica wpadła do sypialni.

\- Obudziliśmy się, a was nigdzie nie było – wydyszała. Odwróciła się i krzyknęła przez ramię: - Ron! Znalazłam ich.

\- Dobrze! – Odkrzyknął Weasley wściekłym głosem. – Przekaż im ode mnie, jakimi są dupkami.

\- Harry, nie wolno ci znikać bez uprzedzenia – zbeształa przyjaciela. – Obudziliśmy się przerażeni, widząc, że ciebie nigdzie nie ma.

Rozejrzała się po pokoju.

\- Wy zrobiliście tutaj taki bałagan, czy już wcześniej tak było? – Zapytała, a widząc ostre spojrzenie Syriusza podniosła dłonie w geście poddania. – Przepraszam. Zejdźcie na dół, na śniadanie.

Opuścili w trójkę sypialnię Syriusza i skierowali się ku schodom. Black szedł bardzo blisko Hermiony, a Harry wlókł się powoli za nimi. Kiedy mijali drzwi po prawej stronie, dłoń Syriusza automatycznie zwinęła się w pięść i uderzyła w wiszący na drzwiach znak.

\- Hermiona, Syriusz! Podejdźcie do mnie! – Zawołał nagle Harry.

\- Co się stało? – Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciela ze schodów.

\- Znalazłem go!

\- Co? Kogo znalazłeś? – Syriusz spoglądał na chrześniaka, zaniepokojony.

\- R. A. B.

\- Znalazłeś… Na Merlina, jak ja mogłam tego nie widzieć? – Odpowiedziała czarownica, podchodząc do Harry'ego. Uściskała młodego czarodzieja, po czym wyciągnęła dłoń do Syriusza, który zbliżył się do nich razem z Ronem.

\- Ktoś mi powie, o co chodzi? Znaleźliście R. A. B.? – Zapytał Ron.

\- Co to jest R. A. B.? – Dodał Syriusz, patrząc podejrzliwie na drzwi. _Nie może im przecież chodzić o Regulusa_. Co ta trójka mogła chcieć od nieżyjącego, cholernego Śmierciożercy?

\- Fałszywy Horkruks, medalion, który Harry znalazł z Dumbledorem zawierał w środku notatkę od jednego z popleczników Sam-Wiesz-Kogo – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Od Śmierciożercy, który odwrócił się od Czarnego Pana i ukradł prawdziwy Horkruks, żeby go zniszczyć.

\- I bardzo dobrze, że tacy… Stój… R. A. B.? Nie – Syriusz potrząsnął przecząco głową. – Absolutnie nie.

\- On pasuje, Syriuszu – powiedział Harry.

\- Nie – odwarknął Black. – Regulus był Śmierciożercą. Cholernym idiotą, który wierzył w te bzdury o dominacji czystokrwistych, które wbijali mu do głowy nasi rodzice.

\- Rozpoznałbyś jego pismo? – Zapytała Hermiona i ze swojej torebki wyciągnęła fałszywy medalion. Otworzyła go i podała mały kawałek pergaminu Animagowi.

Syriusz spojrzał na notatkę i natychmiast rozpoznał pismo brata. Obaj bracia zostali zmuszeni do nauki kaligrafii w momencie, kiedy byli w stanie utrzymać pióro. Jak zwykle, Syriusz zbuntował się przeciwko rodzicom i bazgrał po pergaminie przez pierwsze lata nauki, opanowując sztukę pięknego pisania dopiero wtedy, kiedy zaczął pisywać listy miłosne do pięknych czarownic. Charakter pisma odróżniał też jego zapiski od notatek Jamesa, którego pismo wyglądało, jakby patyczaki wzięły kąpiel w atramencie i ułożyły się losowo na pergaminie. Z kolei Regulus posłuchał rodziców i od najmłodszych lat uczył się elegancko pisać. Udowodnił, że nauka czyni mistrza.

\- To niczego nie dowodzi – zbył ich Syriusz. – Regulus nie żyje, a my mamy fałszywy medalion.

\- Nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, gdybyśmy przeszukali jego pokój? – Zapytał cicho Harry.

\- Bawcie się dobrze. Ja będę na dole – Syriusz odwrócił się i szybko zbiegł po schodach, kierując się w stronę tylnego wejścia. Otworzył gwałtownie drzwi i wyszedł na podwórze, wyciągając paczkę mugolskich papierosów. Skorzystał ze swojej różdżki, żeby zapalić jednego i głęboko się zaciągnął. Czuł się tak, jakby ten papieros był jedyną przeszkodą między nim i załamaniem nerwowym.

\- Syriuszu? – Dobiegł go słodki głos.

\- Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział mechanicznie. – Znaleźliście coś?

\- Jeszcze nie. Harry i Ron szukają – czarownica zbliżyła się do niego.

\- Powodzenia – jego głos brzmiał gorzko.

\- Paskudny nałóg – skomentowała, patrząc na zapalonego papierosa.

\- Może kiedyś zmienisz zdanie – uśmiechnął się do niej. – Pomagają, kiedy czujesz duży stres.

\- Opowiedz mi o swoim bracie.

Westchnął. _Dlaczego ona nie może po prostu tego olać?_

\- Innym razem, kochanie – odpowiedział. Pamiętał doskonale ostatni raz, kiedy opowiadał o Regulusie i nie chciał tego powtarzać.

\- Jeśli to jego szukaliśmy, to w takim razie jego śmierć nie poszła na marne.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal jest martwy.

\- Byłeś na pogrzebie?

Syriusz westchnął, gasząc papierosa i wyrzucając przed siebie. Wszedł do domu i szybko zamknął drzwi, nie chcąc wpuszczać zimnego powietrza.

\- Pogrzeb się odbył, ale nie byłem zaproszony. Dostałem uroczy list od mojej matki, z informacją, że mój ojciec i mój brat nie żyją.

\- To straszne.

\- Typowe.

\- Nawet nie miałeś okazji, żeby się pożegnać…

\- Nie w taki sposób, jak myślisz – usiadł w fotelu, chowając papierosy do kieszeni spodni. – Pożegnałem się z nimi wszystkimi na zawsze, gdy wypalili moje imię z drzewa genealogicznego. A kiedy Reg zmarł… Pożegnałem się z nim, obalając butelkę whisky z moją dziewczyną.

\- Przynajmniej nie byłeś sam – odpowiedziała gorzko Hermiona.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc jej ton. Czyżby wyczuwał zazdrość?

\- Wtedy nie byłem sam – nie chciał jej poniżać, komentując jej gniew, który się obudził, gdy wspomniał o swojej dziewczynie. – Upiliśmy się i ona zaczęła opowiadać niestworzone historie o mojej rodzinie. Powiedziała, że w głębi duszy byli dobrymi ludźmi, postawionymi przed złymi wyborami. Urocze bajeczki, które sprawiły, że poczułem się lepiej. A potem wytrzeźwiałem.

\- Może to nie były bajki – Hermiona poklepała czarodzieja po ramieniu.

\- Zobaczymy.


	6. Nie powtarzajmy tej historii

Od tłumaczki: Zgodnie z obietnicą, zamieszczam rozdział w poniedziałek, bo jutro nie będę miała takiej możliwości – z samego rana ruszam z podbój Rzymu :) Nie jestem pewna, jak będzie wyglądał mój dostęp do internetu. Jeżeli nie będzie z nim problemu, kolejny rozdział pojawi się w przyszły wtorek, zgodnie z planem, jednak nic nie obiecuję.

Odnośnie rozdziału, pierwsza część związana ze Stworkiem jest dość toporna (w ogóle uważam Regulusa i Stworka jako postacie, które trudno tłumaczyć). Druga część rozdziału związana jest z Remusem i Syriuszem, więc przygotujcie się na trochę wulgarnego języka – Syriusz się wkurzył, ja tylko przekładam jego słowa :)

ROZDZIAŁ 6 – NIE POWTARZAMY TEJ HISTORII

2 września 1997

Rezydencja przy ulicy Grimmauld 12 – siedziba Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków

\- Znaleźliście medalion? – Zapytał Syriusz, wchodząc po schodach na piętro po kilku godzinach unikania młodych czarodziejów i czarownicy. Hermiona opuściła go godzinę wcześniej, aby wspomóc przyjaciół w poszukiwaniach Horkruksa. Nie chciał przebywać w ich towarzystwie, wobec czego powiedział im tylko, że przeszuka parter, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości szukał wyłącznie ukrytej butelki whisky i zapasu czekoladek Remusa. Kiedyś ukryli je w skrzynce opisanej jako „Zepsute – Prawdopodobnie Obłożone Klątwą – Nie Dotykać". Skrzynka nadal stała pod kuchennym zlewem, kiedy Syriusz do niej sięgał. Z triumfującym uśmiechem wyjął z niej czekoladowy batonik. Uzbrojony w słodycze, skierował się na piętro.

\- Jeszcze nie – odpowiedział Harry, wychodząc z pokoju Regulusa i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Słysząc głosy, Hermiona i Ron wyszli ze swoich sypialni i zobaczyli, jak Harry zbiega ze schodów, z głową odwróconą w ich stronę. – Ale mam pewien pomysł. Stworek ukradł mnóstwo przedmiotów należących do Rodu Blacków. Ukrył je w swojej komórce pod schodami. Chodźcie.

To była ich jedyna szansa, ostatni promyk nadziei, więc trzymali się go jak najdłużej. Młodzi ludzie szybko udali się na dół, zaś Syriusz powoli ruszył za nimi. Biegli tak głośno, że kiedy mijali przedpokój, obudzili portret Walburgi,.

\- _Gnoje! Szlamy! Paskudztwo! –_ Wydarła się za nimi. Syriusz leniwie poruszył różdżką i niewerbalnie zasunął zasłony, przeklinając cicho pod nosem.

Harry przebiegł przez pomieszczenie i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do komórki Stworka. Jednym silnym ruchem ręki otworzył je i zajrzał do środka. Zobaczył legowisko, na które składało się kilka starych, wytartych koców, na których kiedyś spał skrzat, ale nigdzie nie widział błyszczących przedmiotów, które wcześniej były tu składowane. Jedynym przedmiotem, który leżał porzucony na podłodze była stara książka pod tytułem „ _Natura Szlachty: Genealogia Rodzin Czarodziejów_ ".

\- Cholera jasna! – Harry zaklął i podniósł wolumin. – Nic tu nie ma poza jedną książką i kupą śmieci.

Podał książkę Syriuszowi, który zdmuchnął kurz z okładki.

\- Co to za książka? – Zapytała Hermiona, patrząc jak chłopcy dokładnie przeszukiwali legowisko Stworka.

\- Stara kopia o genealogii czarodziejów czystej krwi – wyjaśnił Black, otwierając tom i bez zainteresowania przerzucając strony. – Mój brat i ja musieliśmy znać ją na pamięć, zanim poszliśmy do Hogwartu. Wiecie, żeby mieć pewność, że nie zadajemy się z ludźmi o nieczystej krwi. Jest magicznie aktualizowana, więc pojawia się w niej każde dziecko, które rodzi się w takiej rodzinie. Tak samo, jak nasz rodzinny gobelin.

\- Myślisz, że znajdę tam swoją rodzinę? – Harry zadał pytanie dokładnie z momencie, kiedy Syriusz znalazł stronę zatytułowaną „ _Potter_ ".

 _Charlus James Potter_

 _Kwiecień 1921 – Czerwiec 1978_

 _Dorea Violetta Potter, z domu Black_

 _Marzec 1920 – Czerwiec 1977_

 _James Charlus Potter_

 _Marzec 1960 – Październik 1981_

 _Lily Potter, z domu Evans_

 _Styczeń 1960 – Październik 1981_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Lipiec 1980 –_

Syriusz spojrzał na chrześniaka ponad książką, delikatnie i z czułością gładząc palcem znajome nazwiska. Jedno przemawiało do niego szczególnie mocno, ale zasłonił je jedną ręką, a drugą nieświadomie dotknął srebrnego łańcucha zawieszonego na szyi.

\- Syriuszu? – Ponaglił Harry. – Myślisz, że moja rodzina też jest w tej książce?

\- Przepraszam, mały. Zamyśliłem się – odkaszlnął i szybko przyłożył czubek swojej różdżki do otwartej książki. Skoncentrował się na niewerbalnym _Evanesco_ i strona zniknęła. Syriusz potrząsnął przecząco głową i odpowiedział swojemu chrześniakowi: - Potterowie byli w tej książce. Kiedy uciekłem, matka wyrwała tą stronę. Chyba ją spaliła.

Mężczyźnie bardzo się nie podobało, że okłamał swoją jedyną rodzinę.

\- Już nic tu nie ma, Harry – Ron wyczołgał się z komórki. – Poza kilkoma martwymi szczurami.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec – Harry podniósł głos. – Stworku!

Nic się nie wydarzyło.

\- Dlaczego nie odpowiedział na wezwanie? – Zastanawiała się Hermiona.

\- Może w końcu zdechł – wymamrotał Black, zamykając książkę i oddając ją czarownicy. W tym momencie jego słowa dotarły do mózgu i mężczyzna uśmiechnął się gorzko na myśl o śmierci zdradzieckiego skrzata. – Szkoda, że nie zostawił po sobie jakiegoś placka, żebyśmy mogli to uczcić.

\- Syriuszu! – Dobiegł go oburzony głos Hermiony i jęknął z zawodem. Tylko nie to. Nie chciał już więcej użerać się z jej nastawieniem wobec skrzatów domowych.

\- Zaczekaj! A jeśli twój powrót z martwych anulował twój testament? Co, jeżeli Stworek wie? – Zapytał Harry, otrzepując spodnie z kurzu.

\- Myślisz, że Stworek znowu jest mój? – Syriusz uniósł brew.

\- Wezwij go i sami się przekonamy – odpowiedział Potter.

\- Do diabła… - Mężczyzna westchnął. – Stworku!

Głośny trzask wstrząsnął kuchnią i przed pustym kominkiem pojawił się skrzat, którego Syriusz nie chciał nigdy więcej widzieć: niewielki, poskręcany, wielkości małego dziecka, z szarą, opadającą skórą i kępkami siwych włosów, wystających z dużych, nietoperzowatych uszu.

\- Pan powrócił – zaskrzeczał Stworek, patrząc na Syriusza z niechęcią. – Moja biedna Pani załamie się, gdy dotrą do niej wieści o powrocie tego niewdzięcznego bękarta, który chce zrównać z ziemią Najszlachetniejszy Ród Blacków. Moja biedna Pani będzie zawiedziona, wiedząc, że Stworkowi nie udało się pozbyć tej plamy na honorze Rodu Blacków.

\- Udało ci się, ty mały gnojku – Syriusz zamachnął się i trafił stopą w skrzata, posyłając go w powietrze.

\- Syriuszu! – Wrzasnęła na niego Hermiona, czym ściągnęła na siebie jego zagniewane spojrzenie.

\- Rozumiem Syriusza, Hermiono – wciął się Ron. – Syriusz zginął, ponieważ Stworek zdradził swojego pana.

\- Przecież o tym wiem – warknęła czarownica.

\- Więc może zaczniesz okazywać temu czemuś mniej współczucia – Black zmrużył swoje szare oczy, gdy na nią patrzył.

\- Wynocha, obaj – spojrzała na Syriusza i Rona. – Harry i ja poradzimy sobie ze Stworkiem.

Wyglądała na zmartwioną i nie chodziło wyłącznie o jego brutalne potraktowanie skrzata. Nie, ona również patrzyła na istotę z niechęcią. Z tego, co wiedziała, Stworek został uwarunkowany przez środowisko. Syriusz źle traktował Stworka, więc Stworek zdradził Syriusza. Obaj byli winni tej sytuacji, a Hermiona nie miała sił na szukanie rozwiązania.

\- Zostań tutaj i odpowiedz na wszystkie pytania, rozumiesz? – Syriusz spojrzał na Stworka z czystą nienawiścią. – Nie wolno ci opuścić tej pieprzonej kuchni dopóki oni ci nie pozwolą.

\- Jak mój Pan rozkaże – skrzat skłonił się nisko. – Stworek żyje, żeby służyć Szlachetnemu Rodowi Blacków.

Syriusz zawahał się, próbując nie kopnąć skrzata po raz kolejny. Zapatrzył się na Hermionę, stojącą w zagniewanej pozie. Skupił się na niej, odwrócił i wyszedł gwałtownie z kuchni. Ron podążył za nim.

\- Dwa lata temu wyrzuciliśmy z pokoju na górze duży złoty medalion. Zabrałeś go z powrotem dla siebie? – Harry natychmiast zwrócił się do Stworka.

Przez moment w pomieszczeniu panowała głucha cisza, po czym skrzat wyprostował się z dumą.

\- Tak.

\- Gdzie on jest? – Dwójka nastolatków nie kryła swojego zachwytu.

Stworek przymknął oczy, jakby nie mógł obserwować ich twarzy.

\- Przepadł.

\- Przepadł? – Entuzjazm opuścił chłopaka. – Jak to, przepadł?

Skrzat zadrżał. Zachwiał się.

\- Stworku, rozkazuję ci…

\- Mundungus Fletcher – zaskowyczał Stworek, nadal z zamkniętymi oczami. – Mundungus Fletcher wszystko ukradł. Zdjęcia panienki Belli i panienki Cyzi, rękawiczki mojej Pani, Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, srebrne czary z herbem rodu Blacków i… I…

Skrzat gwałtownie łapał powietrze. Jego zapadnięta klatka piersiowa szybko wznosiła się i opadała. Dopiero po chwili istota otworzyła oczy i wydała z siebie piekielny wrzask.

\- I medalion! Medalion pana Regulusa! Stworek zawiódł, nie wykonał swojego zadania!

Harry zareagował instynktownie. Kiedy Stworek rzucił się do kominka po pogrzebacz, chłopak rzucił się na skrzata, przygważdżając do podłogi. Krzyk Hermiony przeplótł się z wrzaskiem Stworka, a nad nimi rozległ się grzmiący głos Harry'ego:

\- Stworku, uspokój się!

Ale ta komenda w ogóle nie podziałała.

\- Harry, zrób coś! – Hermiona nie mogła znieść tego, że bezsilnie przygląda się, jak Stworek próbuje się ukarać.

\- Próbuję – odwrzasnął chłopak.

\- Stworku, stój – krzyknęła.

Skrzat uspokoił się.

\- Co, do diabła? – Zielone oczy Harry'ego wypełniły się zdumieniem.

\- Stworku, dobrze się czujesz? – Czarownica uklękła obok skrzata, zastanawiając się, jakie szkody sobie wyrządził tym bezsensownym tarzaniem się po kamiennej podłodze.

\- Tak, pani. Stworek odpowiada przed panią – odpowiedział gorzko, mrużąc swoje wielkie oczy. Hermiona głośno przełknęła ślinę, gdy istota kontynuowała swój wywód. – Nawet jeżeli pani jest tylko szlamą, wprowadzoną do Szlachetnego Domu Blacków przez tego niewdzięcznego zdrajcę krwi.

\- Chwila… Stworku, jesteś posłuszny Hermionie?

\- Stworek żyje, żeby służyć Szlachetnemu Rodowi Blacków.

\- Harry, powiedz Syriuszowi, że Mundungus ukradł medalion – nakazała czarownica.

\- Ale…

\- Idź. Poradzę sobie ze Stworkiem – jej spojrzenie stwardniało. – Proszę, Harry.

Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, gdy jej najlepszy przyjaciel tylko pokiwał głową i skierował się do salonu. Szybko odwróciła się do skrzata.

\- Dlaczego nazwałeś mnie panią? Co to znaczy, że przede mną odpowiadasz?

\- Stworek własnymi oczami widzi Więź – zagapił się na nią z niechęcią. – Stworek widzi, że szlama-pani jest związana z jego panem, zdrajcą krwi. Moja biedna pani… Nigdy nie wybaczyłaby Stworkowi, widząc, co się dzieje z jej Szlachetnym Rodem.

\- Widzisz Więź? Między mną i Syriuszem? To nie ma najmniejszego sensu, Stworku. Nie jesteśmy małżeństwem. Nie jestem twoją panią – nalegała.

\- Stworek widzi magię – przyjrzał się jej uważnie i nagle znalazł to, czego szukał. Zniesmaczony, odwrócił się od niej. – Małżeństwo, czy nie, wykorzystano magię, żeby stworzyć Więź. Pani związała swoją brudną krew do Szlachetnego Rodu Blacków.

Hermiona głośno przełknęła ślinę, jej serce waliło w piersi.

\- Nikomu tego nie powtórzysz, rozumiesz? – Spojrzała na skrzata, niechętnie wydając mu rozkaz. Zobaczyła, jak złożył przed nią głęboki ukłon.

\- Stworek żyje, żeby służyć Szlachetnemu Rodowi Blacków.

\- Widziałeś, jak Mundungus kradnie medalion?

\- Stworek widział! – Załkał, przypominając sobie ponownie, dlaczego został wezwany na Grimmauld. – Stworek widział, jak Mundungus Fletcher wychodzi z komórki z dłońmi pełnymi skarbów Stworka. Stworek próbował zatrzymać złodzieja, ale on tylko się roześmiał i uciekł…

\- Powiedziałeś, że to był medalion pana Regulusa – wymamrotała Hermiona. – Dlaczego? Skąd Regulus miał ten medalion? Co miał z nim zrobić? Stworku, siadaj i opowiedz mi dokładnie wszystko, co wiesz o tym medalionie. Wszystko, co Regulus miał z nim zrobić!

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Czarodzieje siedzieli w salonie i czekali na powrót Hermiony. Kiedy Harry wszedł sam do pokoju, Syriusz uniósł pytająco brew, ale nic nie powiedział, gdy jego chrześniak wymamrotał coś pod nosem o Hermionie i jej cholernych skrzatach domowych. Black był pewny, że Harry coś ukrywa, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że przed chwilą zniknął całą stronę z książki, żeby uchronić ją przed jego ciekawskim wzrokiem, nic nie powiedział.

Niedługo później, dołączyła do nich bardzo blada Hermiona.

\- Co się stało? – Szybko zapytał Harry.

Wzrok Hermiony odszukał Syriusza.

\- Co ci powiedział ten skrzat?

\- Volde…

\- Nie kończ! – Wrzasnął Ron, a pozostali tylko westchnęli.

\- Sami-Wiecie-Kto lata temu poprosił Regulusa o pożyczenie mu Stworka. Zabrał go do jaskini, gdzie ukrył medalion. Zmusił Stworka do wypicia tego samego eliksiru, który wziął Dumbledore – spojrzała na Harry'ego. – Sami-Wiecie-Kto wykorzystał Stworka, żeby wznieść wokół medalionu zaklęcia ochronne. A potem zostawił go w jaskini, żeby umarł. Ale Regulus zawsze powtarzał Stworkowi, że musi do niego wrócić. I Stworek był posłuszny.

Usiadła obok Syriusza i sięgnęła do jego dłoni.

\- Stworek opowiedział Regulusowi, co się działo i Regulus domyślił się, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto stworzył przynajmniej jednego Horkruksa. Polecił, żeby Stworek zabrał go do jaskini, żeby odzyskać artefakt. Wypił eliksir i podmienił medaliony. Dał Horkruks Stworkowi i kazał mu go zniszczyć.

\- Regulus wypił eliksir? – Zapytał cicho Harry i Hermiona pokiwała głową. – A Inferi?

Potter patrzył między roztrzęsioną czarownicą i Syriuszem, który skoncentrował się na pustej szklance po whisky, którą trzymał na kolanach. Dziewczyna ponownie potaknęła.

\- Stworek mówi, że były pod wodą – jej wargi drżały, ale wzrok miała skupiony na Syriuszu.

\- Więc… Gdzie teraz jest medalion? – Zapytał mężczyzna, nie chcąc zagłębiać się w śmierć i odkupienie swojego brata.

\- No… - Hermiona zawahała się. Wolała, żeby Syriusz przemógł się i porozmawiał z nią o Regulusie, ale po jego wzroku wiedziała, że w tym momencie naciskanie na mężczyznę nic nie da. – Stworek powiedział, że Mundungus ukradł medalion. Wysłałam Stworka, żeby znalazł Mundungusa.

\- Skąd wiemy, że cię posłucha? – Zapytał Ron. – Co jeśli zniknie z medalionem i nas zdradzi? Już raz zdradził Syriusza.

\- Byłam bardzo dokładna, gdy wydawałam mu polecenie.

\- I myślisz, że cię posłucha?

\- Oczywiście – przytaknęła bez wahania, otrzymując w zamian trzy zaciekawione spojrzenia. – Syriusz mu rozkazał, a on nie może ignorować rozkazów swojego pana. Najwyższym prawem skrzatów domowych jest rozkaz jego pana.

Ron wyglądał, jakby przełknął to tłumaczenie, ale Harry i Syriusz zagapili się na czarownicę, wiedząc, że nie powiedziała im czegoś ważnego.

\- Trzymaj – podała Harry'emu fałszywy Horkruks. – Schowaj go gdzieś. Powiedziałam Stworkowi, że dostanie go w prezencie, gdy wróci. Bardzo go to ucieszyło. Zajęło chwilę, żeby przestał płakać z radości.

\- Dałaś skrzatowi prezent? – Syriusz zapatrzył się na Hermionę.

\- Kończę pewien cykl – zapewniła go. – Harry pokona Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, wygramy wojnę. A gdy to się stanie, będę miała dość patrzenia na takie traktowanie mugolaków, goblinów, wilkołaków i skrzatów domowych, jakie panuje teraz. Nie znaczy to, że go lubię. Zdradził cię i zginąłeś. Ale teraz nie jesteś martwy, więc ja patrzę w przyszłość. I kończę ten cykl nienawiści. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy trzej będziecie się zachowywać przyzwoicie w stosunku do tego cholernego skrzata, kiedy wróci! – Wstała i stanowczym krokiem wyszła z pokoju, pobiegła na piętro i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi od łazienki.

\- Po prostu trzymajcie go z daleka ode mnie – westchnął Syriusz. – Harry, nie chcesz go z powrotem?

\- W końcu opuścimy Grimmauld – powiedział cicho Harry. – Powiemy mu, że powinien przenieść się do Hogwartu, na wypadek gdybyśmy nigdy nie wrócili. Wtedy nie spowoduje tu żadnych strat.

Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył też nie chciał być właścicielem tego konkretnego skrzata domowego, podobnie jak jego ojciec chrzestny.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

4 września 1997

Rezydencja przy Grimmauld 12 – siedziba Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków

Cała czwórka z niecierpliwością czekała na powrót Stworka, a napięcie ich nie opuszczało nawet na minutę. Harry i Syriusz ćwiczyli pojedynkowanie się w piwnicy, którą opróżniono ze wszystkich sprzętów poza dużą żelazną klatką, w której Remus spędzał swoje noce jako wilkołak, zanim kryjówka przy Grimmauld została spalona. W tym czasie Ron i Hermiona przesiadywali w salonie. Ona czytała książki, które zostawił dla niej Dumbledore, a on bawił się swoim wygaszaczem.

Wychodząc z piwnicy Syriusz i Harry byli świadomi napięcia, które panowało w pokoju dziennym. Hermiona zmrużonymi oczami wpatrywała się w Rona, który bezmyślnie pstrykał instrumentem trzymanym w dłoni, patrząc na światło uciekające i wracające do najbliższych lamp. Zanim temperament czarownicy zerwał się ze smyczy, Syriusz zabrał wygaszacz z rąk chłopaka.

\- Hej!

\- Dostaniesz z powrotem, jak nauczysz się zajmować ręce czymś innym. Jeśli nie masz co robić, wyjdź zapalić – rzucił paczką papierosów w nieprzygotowanego Weasley'a. Ron zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, ale zanim podniósł kartonik, spojrzał pod ramieniem Syriusza na przyjaciółkę.

\- Nawet. Się. Nie waż – warknęła.

Ron zadrżał, słysząc jej ton. Harry odwrócił wzrok. Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

\- Dam sobie spokój – zdecydował rudowłosy, oddając paczkę Blackowi. Chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej od Hermiony i Syriusza. Czarownica zwróciła swoje zabójcze spojrzenie na Animaga, który wyglądał na zaciekawionego jej gniewem.

Zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, w korytarzu ktoś uruchomił zaklęcia ochronne. Cała czwórka zbiła się w ciasną gromadę, z różdżkami wycelowanymi w drzwi.

\- Wstrzymać ogień, tu Remus!

\- Dzięki bogom – westchnęła Hermiona, wskazując różdżką na portret pani Black. Z niewielkim hukiem zasłony zasunęły się i nastała cisza. Ron również opuścił różdżkę, ale Harry i Syriusz nadal celowali do nowoprzybyłego.

Lupin wszedł w krąg światła, pokazując obie dłonie.

\- Nazywam się Remus John Lupin, jestem wilkołakiem, wołają na mnie Lunatyk. Jestem jednym z czterech wynalazców Mapy Huncwotów. Poślubiłem Nimfadorę, na którą trzeba mówić Tonks. Harry, nauczyłem cię, jak wywołać Patronusa, który przyjmuje postać jelenia.

\- No, dobrze – Harry opuścił różdżkę. – Ale musiałem sprawdzić, prawda?

Remus odprężył się.

\- Co, do diabła? A co z moim testem? – Syriusz nadal trzymał różdżkę wysoko, uniesioną brwią rzucał przyjacielowi wyzwanie.

\- Naprawdę? – Lunatyk spojrzał ostro. – Dobrze. Podczas imprezy w moje szesnaste urodziny ty, Syriuszu Black, podczas gry w „Veritaserum czy wyzwanie" publicznie przyznałeś, że pocałowałeś…

\- Dobra! Dobra! – Syriusz opuścił broń, przyznając się do porażki. – Dupek.

Na twarzy Remusa pojawił się triumf, gdy przeszedł przez pokój i objął po męsku swojego przyjaciela. Przechodząc obok Harry'ego, poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Jako wasz były nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, zgadzam się, że musiałeś sprawdzić, Harry. Ron, Hermiona, nie powinniście tak szybko opuszczać różdżek.

\- A ja? – Zapytał Syriusz.

\- Ty się poddałeś pod presją ujawnienia drażliwych informacji – Lupin potrząsnął głową. – Wstyd mi za ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie skończysz na przesłuchaniu z torturami. Jeżeli ktoś wspomni coś o twoich nastoletnich latach, podasz mu na tacy wszystkie informacje dotyczące Zakonu.

Syriusz tylko się zaśmiał i wprowadził wilkołaka w głąb domu.

\- Ani śladu Severusa?

\- Nie – odpowiedział Harry. – Co się dzieje? Czy wszyscy są cali?

\- Tak – potwierdził Remus. – Ale jesteśmy pod stałą obserwacją. Zejdźmy do piwnicy. Mam wam dużo do powiedzenia i sam chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co się z wami działo po ucieczce z Nory.

Poszli do kuchni, gdzie Hermiona natychmiast wycelowała różdżką w stary kominek. Buchnął ogień, dając im złudne uczucie bezpieczeństwa i przytulności. Długi drewniany stół zamigotał. Remus wyciągnął spod swojej peleryny kilka kremowych piw i podał je pozostałym. Syriusz spojrzał na przyjaciela wyczekująco.

\- Piwo albo spadaj, Syriuszu – Lupin wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Animag z głuchym powarkiwaniem sięgnął po butelkę.

\- Zjawiłbym się już trzy dni temu, ale musiałem zgubić ogon – kontynuował. – Wy przybyliście na Grimmauld od razu po weselu?

\- Tak – przyznała Hermiona. – Nie mogłam zabrać ze sobą trzech osób, żeby się nie rozszczepić. Dlatego Aportowaliśmy się do jedynego w miarę bezpiecznego miejsca, o którym wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, na którym mogliśmy się skupić.

\- Powiedz nam, co się działo, po tym, jak uciekliśmy – poprosił Harry. – Nie wiemy nic, poza tym, że tata Rona przekazał nam, że rodzina jest bezpieczna.

\- Kingsley uratował nam życia – zaczął Lupin. – Dzięki jego ostrzeżeniu, większość gości weselnych Deportowała się przed ich przybyciem.

\- Śmierciożercy czy pracownicy Ministerstwa? – Przerwała Hermiona.

\- Jedni i drudzy, ale prawdę mówiąc w tym momencie to wszystko jedno. Pojawił się jakiś tuzin czarodziejów, którzy nie mieli pojęcia, że mogą cię tam zastać, Harry. Artur słyszał, że zanim zabili Scrimgeoura, próbowali zmusić go torturami do wydania miejsca twojego pobytu. Jeśli to prawda, nasz były Minister nigdy cię nie zdradził.

\- Zaskakujące – smutek zabarwił głos Pottera.

\- Śmierciożercy dokładnie przeszukali Norę – kontynuował wilkołak. – A potem godzinami przesłuchiwali tych, którym nie udało się uciec. Próbowali wyciągnąć z nas wszystko, co o tobie wiemy, Harry, ale poza Zakonem nikt nie wiedział, że byłeś na weselu. Później zaczęli wypytywać o Syriusza. Chociaż do wesela widzieli cię tylko członkowie Zakonu, Śmierciożercy o tobie wiedzieli.

\- Co chcieli wiedzieć? – Black sączył swoje piwo.

\- Głównie, czy to prawda, że wróciłeś. A jeśli to prawda, w takim razie jak wróciłeś – Remus westchnął i spojrzał na czarownicę u swojego boku. – Próbowali mnie wytrącić z równowagi. Na szczęście, nie udało im się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – Syriusz uśmiechnął się. – Potrzeba dużo więcej niż krótkiego przesłuchania, żeby cię złamać, Luniaczku.

\- A jeśli chodzi o innych… - Spokój zniknął z oblicza wilkołaka. – Spalili dom Dedalusa Diggle'a. I rzucili Cruciatusa na rodziców Tonks.

\- Co?! – Syriusz podniósł się gwałtownie i kopniakiem posłał w kierunku ściany krzesło, na którym przed chwilą siedział. Krzesło rozłupało się na kawałki. – Skrzywdzili Dromedę?

\- Nic jej nie jest – zapewnił Remus. – Jest trochę roztrzęsiona, ale wszystko z nią w porządku. Obiecuję. To też moja rodzina, nie zapominaj. Tonks jest u rodziców, zajmuje się nimi.

\- Jak oni mogli? – Zapytała Hermiona. – Przecież to… Nielegalne!

\- Hermiono, musisz zrozumieć, że od teraz Śmierciożercy działają z pełnym poparciem Ministerstwa – wytłumaczył Lupin. – Mogą korzystać z nielegalnych, brutalnych zaklęć bez strachu, że zostaną złapani. Przebili się przez każdą tarczę, jaką wznieśliśmy. Kiedy dostali się do środka, jasno przedstawili, czego chcą. Harry jest poszukiwany w związku ze śmiercią Dumbledore'a. I, Hermiono… Otworzyli Departament Rejestracji Mugolaków. Wszyscy są doprowadzani na przesłuchania w sprawie kradzieży magii.

\- To jest śmieszne! Nie można po prostu ukraść magii!

\- Ludzie na to nie pozwolą – dodał Ron.

\- To już się dzieje, Ron – odpowiedział z naciskiem Remus. – Mugolaki są wyłapywani w tym momencie. Ale was nie powinno to obchodzić. Macie swoją misję i podejrzewam, że musicie się ukrywać…

Lupin patrzył na trójkę młodszych czarodziejów, unikając wzroku Syriusza. To z kolei przykuło uwagę Blacka. Animag wciągnął głęboko powietrze i wychwycił zapach, który spowodował, że wlepił w przyjaciela zmrużone oczy.

\- Pogadajmy na osobności, Luniaczku – zaproponował, podchodząc do drzwi.

\- Dobrze mi się siedzi – zaoponował wilkołak.

\- Natychmiast!

Po chwili wahania Remus wstał i przeszedł przez drzwi, które Syriusz przytrzymywał dla niego, a które następnie zatrzasnął z hukiem. Trójka przyjaciół została w kuchni, ogłuszona nagłym wybuchem Syriusza.

\- O co, kurde, chodziło? – Zapytał w końcu Ron.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedziała Hermiona, podchodząc do przejścia. Bez Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu mogło być ciężko ich podsłuchać, ale czarownica domyślała się, że mężczyźni nie będą szeptać.

\- Co się dzieje? – Zapytał Syriusz prosto z mostu.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – odpowiedział szybko Remus.

\- Nie pierdol! Dlaczego śmierdzisz strachem i… Wstydem? – Black wycelował różdżkę w przyjaciela. – Coś ty narobił? Wiem, że nie powiedziałeś Ministerstwu nic o mnie i o Harrym, więc o co chodzi?

\- Ja… Ja… Chcę… Chcę iść z wami – wyjąkał wilkołak. – Chcę pomóc.

\- Nie byłoby ci tak wstyd, gdybyś tylko chciał pomóc –Syriusz przyjrzał się uważnie Lunatykowi. – A co moja kuzynka sądzi o twojej ucieczce razem z nami, przegrywami?

\- Jest ze swoimi rodzicami.

\- Nie o to pytałem – Animag warknął. – Co ukrywasz?

\- Tonks jest w ciąży – przyznał cicho Remus. Ramiona mu opadły i nie pozwolił sobie spojrzeć w twarz Syriusza.

\- Jest w… - Black opuścił różdżkę, gdy informacja dotarła do jego mózgu. Doskonale pamiętał ten moment, kiedy James mu powiedział, że Lily spodziewa się dziecka. To był jeden z najszczęśliwszych momentów w ich życiach, nie jak teraz, napięty, pełen winy w powietrzu. Syriusz chciał cieszyć się ze swoim przyjacielem, pogratulować mu, kiedy z pełną mocą uderzyło go zachowanie Remusa. – Ty dupku!

Black mocno uderzył Lupina po głowie.

\- Auć! Co, do diabła?

\- Zostawiasz ją samą? Ty głupi palancie! – Z różdżki Syriusza buchnęły czerwone iskry.

\- Będzie bezpieczniejsza beze mnie – odwrzasnął Remus. – Bardziej się przydam tutaj, pomagając Harry'emu. Tego chciałby James…

Nagle Syriusz ponownie uniósł różdżkę i spojrzał na przyjaciela wzrokiem pełnym furii.

\- Mam ci przypomnieć, czego chciałby James? – Zagroził. – Nie jesteś ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego. Ja nim jestem. Ja powinienem go chronić, nie ty! Ja nie mam rodziny, ty masz. A teraz wynoś się stąd i wracaj do domu. Tego chciałby James.

\- Nie rozumiesz, co ja zrobiłem? – Wrzasnął Lupin. – Przeze mnie Tonks jest wyrzutkiem! Bellatrix próbowała ją zabić przeze mnie. A teraz ona… I moje dziecko… Co, jeżeli… Co ja narobiłem?!

\- Nadal uważasz, że przekażesz swoje dziedzictwo dziecku? – Zapytał Black z niedowierzaniem. – Jesteś głupi? Przez tyle lat ci mówiono, że to niemożliwe!

\- Nie wiesz tego – Remus pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Ślina przenosi patogen, idioto! Mia powtarzała ci to samo, co roku! W dodatku wilkołak musi przejść pełną transformację, żeby kogoś zainfekować – Animag opuścił różdżkę i przeczesał palcami włosy w geście frustracji. – Remusie, przecież wiesz to wszystko.

\- Nie ma wystarczających dowodów – wymamrotał wilkołak.

\- Nie ma wystarczających… - Syriusz warknął, odrzucił różdżkę i rzucił się na przyjaciela z zaciśniętymi dłońmi. Pięść mężczyzny zatopiła się w szczęce przeciwnika. Remus krzyknął z bólu i oddał, uderzając mocno w głowę Blacka. Gdy tylko Animag poczuł uderzenie, zmienił się w psa i zatopił kły głęboko w przedramieniu wilkołaka. Obaj mężczyźni warczeli na siebie.

\- Na Merlina! – Hermiona wtargnęła do pomieszczenia z krzykiem. – _Immobulus_!

Mężczyźni zamarli, potraktowani zaklęciem. Ich ciała lekko drżały, kiedy trójka nastolatków szła w ich kierunku.

\- Zwariowaliście? – Warknęła na nich i zabrała różdżki ze sparaliżowanych rąk. – Syriuszu, natychmiast puść Remusa!

Poruszyła delikatnie swoją różdżką i czarny pies opadł ciężko na podłogę. Syriusz szybko przybrał swoją ludzką formę i przemieścił się na drugą stronę przedpokoju. W międzyczasie Hermiona uwolniła Remusa.

\- A teraz jeden z was powie mi, o co poszło.

\- Tonks jest w ciąży – wtrącił szybko Black.

\- To cudownie – czarownica rozpromieniła się. Objęła Remusa, który odwzajemnił uścisk z wyrazem poczucia winy. – Co się dzieje? Coś nie tak z Tonks?

\- Wszystko jest z nią nie tak – warknął wilkołak.

\- Uważaj, jakim tonem do niej mówisz, stary – głos Syriusza nabrał morderczej barwy. Harry i Ron z autentycznym przerażeniem w oczach podnieśli różdżki i stanęli między mężczyznami.

\- Co jest nie tak z Tonks? – Wyrzucił z siebie Harry.

\- Dziecko może być wilkołakiem – Remus przyznał, po raz pierwszy na głos. Musiał się od nich odwrócić, kiedy do jego oczu napłynęły gniewne łzy.

\- Co za kretyn – Black przewrócił oczami.

\- Remusie – Hermiona podeszła do niego i delikatnie położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Wskazała na ranę, którą zadały kły Syriusza. – Usiądź i pozwól mi to uleczyć. Ron, w mojej sypialni jest torebka. Przynieś mi z niej butelkę wyciągu z dyptamu.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Będzie dobrze, jeśli tylko się pospieszysz. Remusie – zwróciła się do mężczyzny. Lekko złapała jego podbródek i odwróciła jego twarz do siebie. Natychmiast odwrócił od niej wzrok, ukrywając łzy. – Będziesz wspaniałym ojcem. A twoje dziecko nie będzie dotknięte lykantropią. Choroba przenosi się wyłącznie przez ugryzienie podczas pełni księżyca.

\- Mówiliśmy mu to już w Hogwarcie – wtrącił Syriusz.

\- Nie ma żadnego dowodu – uparcie twierdził Lupin.

\- Chcesz dowodu? Luniaczku, jeśli ślina, nasienie lub krew przenoszą twój mały, kudłaty problem na innych ludzi, ja sam miałbym swój własny mały, kudłaty problem!

Harry i Hermiona natychmiast spojrzeli na siebie szeroko otwartymi oczami, a Remus w końcu podniósł pytający wzrok na przyjaciela. Syriusz zamrugał kilka razy ze zdziwieniem, zanim dotarło do niego brzmienie ostatniego zdania.

\- To znaczy… Krew – nieświadomie podrapał się po ręce, gdzie tatuaże skrywały bliznę. – Na piątym roku mieliśmy trochę… A potem po Hogwarcie… Takie braterstwo krwi. Jak u Mugoli. Nic związanego z nasieniem… No, wiecie…

Tłumacząc, Syriusz spojrzał z wyrzutem na wilkołaka, który w ogóle nie próbował mu pomóc. Harry parsknął tłumionym śmiechem.

\- Widzisz? – Hermiona odwróciła się do Remusa, tłumiąc śmiech. Ron zdążył wrócić do piwnicy, niosąc buteleczkę. – Teraz wrócisz do domu, do swojej żony. Wymasujesz jej stopy, kupisz jej lody i zrobisz wszystko, co tylko zechce. Z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- I w międzyczasie, uporasz się ze swoimi problemami – dodał Syriusz.

\- Nie ujęłabym tego w ten sposób – czarownica zmrużyła oczy. – Ale, tak. Uporaj się ze swoimi problemami. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, dobrym przyjacielem, dobrym mężem, więc na pewno będziesz dobrym ojcem.

\- Zgadzam się z Hermioną – Harry przytaknął, a gdy usłyszał, jak jego ojciec chrzestny przeczyszcza gardło, dodał pospiesznie: - I z Syriuszem.

Remus nic nie powiedział, tylko chwycił małą dłoń Hermiony w swoje duże ręce. Spojrzał na jej obojczyk, częściowo odsłonięty przez lekką bluzeczkę. Uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem, patrząc na jej nieskazitelną, jasną skórę. Przez kilka minut w pokoju panowała cisza, w której Remus próbował poradzić sobie ze swoimi problemami, mając za wsparcie obecność swoich przyjaciół i dłoń czarownicy. W końcu mężczyzna wstał i zwrócił się do Syriusza.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Wyświadcz mi przysługę, Lunatyku – Syriusz położył rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela. – Zostań z Tonks. Ukryjcie się. Nie walczcie. Nie ważne, co się stanie, ty masz zostać ze swoją rodziną. Musisz przetrwać.

W szeroko otwartych szarych oczach Syriusza pobłyskiwała podatność na ciosy, której nie spodziewali się tam zobaczyć.

\- Muszę przetrwać – powtórzył Remus.

\- Masz robotę do wykonania – wyjaśnił Black. – Zostaniesz z żoną i dzieckiem. Uczyń samego siebie Strażnikiem Tajemnicy i zostań w chronionym domu. Nie powtarzajmy tej historii.

\- Nie powtarzajmy historii – zgodził się Lupin.


	7. Paskudny strażnik

Od Tłumaczki: Tak, jak przewidywałam, nie udało mi się wstawić rozdziału w zeszłym tygodniu. Internet na wakacjach działał tak, jak chciał, ale nie współpracował ze mną. Dzisiaj rozdział 7, w przyszłym tygodniu wracamy do updatowania we wtorki. I dzisiejszy rozdział jest ostatnim zdublowanym na . Od kolejnego rozdziału będziecie mogli poznać dalsze losy naszych ulubionych bohaterów.

Jeszcze krótka odpowiedź na komentarz. Laura Lara, bardzo dziękuję za słowa wsparcia. Wenę mam i mam również nadzieję, że przez długi czas mnie nie opuści. Bardzo lubię takie komentarze, oby ich było jak najwięcej. Dziękuję.

ROZDZIAŁ 7 – PASKUDNY STRAŻNIK

7 września 1997

Unikając pościgu

\- Niedługo musimy ruszać, Harry – powiedział Ron do przyjaciela podczas warty, którą pełnili przed namiotem. Harry czuł się tak, jakby całe życie spędził na obserwowaniu pola kempingowego. Ron brał wartę jak najczęściej, byle uciec od napiętej atmosfery wewnątrz namiotu.

\- Wiem o tym – przyznał Potter. – Myślisz, że Hermiona wydobrzała na tyle, żeby się Aportować?

\- Skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? – Ron potrząsnął głową i skierował spojrzenie błękitnych oczu na drzwi namiotu. – Nie mogę się do niej zbliżyć. Przynajmniej dopóki on nosi to cholerstwo. Może ty mógłbyś sprawdzić, jak ona się czuje? Potem odpocznij.

Harry pokiwał głową i wszedł do środka. Jego wzrok powoli przyzwyczajał się do ciemności wewnątrz ich kryjówki. Ruchem różdżki zapalił kilka lamp i jego uwagę natychmiast przyciągnęło łóżko w rogu pokoju. Powoli się do niego zbliżył z rękoma w górze, pokazując, że nie jest zagrożeniem. Duży czarny pies patrzył na niego ostrzegawczo. Na jego karku lśnił złoty łańcuch z ogromnym medalionem.

\- Syriuszu? – Harry mówił bardzo cicho i spokojnie. – Bardzo chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Muszę wiedzieć, w jakim stanie jest Hermiona.

Harry spojrzał na ciało dziewczyny śpiącej za Animagiem. Jej postać okryta była kocami i wydawała się większa niż w rzeczywistości. Ale bandaże na jej plecach były wyraźnie widoczne.

Harry winił siebie, jak zwykle, ale Ron i Syriusz również uważali, że nie zrobili dość. Udało im się zinfiltrować Ministerstwo po tym, jak wściekły skrzat domowy sprowadził do rezydencji przy Grimmauld Mundungusa Fletchera. Dung opowiedział im, w jaki sposób stracił medalion i wskazał w gazecie jego nową właścicielką. Dolores Umbridge.

Po podsłuchaniu rozmowy Rona i Hermiony, dotyczącej blizn na ręce Harry'ego, Syriusz szybko się domyślił, że Umbridge skrzywdziła jego chrześniaka. W dodatku odpowiadała bezpośrednio za wiele niesprawiedliwości w Hogwarcie, a ostatnio była autorem Projektu Regulacji Mugolaków. Syriusz sam chciał się nią zająć. Potrzeba było błagań Harry'ego i Hermiony, z niewielkim dodatkiem groźby, że spetryfikują mężczyznę i zostawią na łasce Stworka, żeby ustąpił. Wbrew ich planowi, Syriusz śledził ich w swojej psiej postaci do Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie dostali się dzięki działaniu Eliksiru Wielosokowego.

Niecałą godzinę później, Syriusz dostał się do dużej miejskiej toalety, gdzie kobiety i mężczyźni stali w długich kolejkach do muszli klozetowych. Udając zagubionego psa, Animag czekał niecierpliwie na powrót trójki nastolatków. Od czasu do czasu ktoś przystanął obok niego i pogłaskał przyjacielsko po głowie, na co Syriusz tylko przewracał oczami i wywalał jęzor. Miał ochotę warczeć i szczekać, ale wiedział, że będąc grzecznym przyciąga niewielką uwagę, więc z bolesnym westchnieniem poddawał się spoconym dłoniom starszych pań, które z zachwytem głaskały jego gęste futro. Tylko raz zdarzyło się, że jakiś mężczyzna rzucił na niego okiem i uciekł z okrzykiem „To Ponurak!" na ustach. Syriusz zaśmiał się po psiemu.

Ron, Harry i Hermiona w końcu pojawili się w wyjściu, w pośpiechu i ze Śmierciożercami na ogonie. Nie mając wyjścia, Syriusz przybrał postać człowieka, chwycił rękę Harry'ego, który z kolei złapał Hermionę, już trzymającą ramię Rona. To było głupie i niebezpieczne, ale Śmierciożerca Yaxley już sięgał w kierunku Hermiony. W trakcie Deportacji czarownica strząsnęła z siebie rękę wroga, ale Yaxley zdążył już zobaczyć wejście do rezydencji przy Grimmauld.

Aportacja we dwójkę była ryzykowna. Odradzano aportować się w trójkę. Aportacja w czwórkę to rosyjska ruletka.

Hermiona wylądowała z nimi pośrodku lasu, gdzie odbywał się Puchar Świata w Quidditchu. Powietrze ze świstem opuściło płuca wszystkich podróżujących. Mężczyźni opadli bez sił na ziemię. Harry i Ron leżeli ponad dziesięć stóp od siebie, obaj mieli problemy z oddychaniem i skupieniem wzroku. Syriusz też miał problem z dojściem do siebie, ale nagle poczuł delikatny, słodkawy zapach z nutką miedzi. Ktoś się rozszczepił.

Kiedy Harry i Ron w końcu się dobudzili, z przerażeniem przyglądali się zakrwawionemu Syriuszowi, który szaleńczo czegoś szukał w torebce Hermiony, rozrzucając jej zawartość po polanie. Wreszcie znalazł małą butelkę z wyciągiem z dyptamu, którym miesiąc wcześniej uleczył Remusa w kuchni przy Grimmauld. Harry zbladł, kiedy jego wzrok padł na odseparowane od korpusu ramię Hermiony, które Syriusz próbował połączyć na nowo z jej ciałem – ciałem, które nie wytrzymało Aportacji. Długa rana ciągnęła się od jej prawego ramienia, przez łopatki i znikała pod bluzą, która już całkowicie nasiąknęła krwią. Syriusz rozdarł ubranie czarownicy i delikatnie aplikował dyptam. Bez ustanku rzucał zaklęcia lecznicze, zamykając rany.

\- Gdzieś tam jest namiot, rozstawcie go – wyszczekał zimnym tonem, z którym chłopcy nie chcieli się sprzeczać. Syriusz mijał ich szerokim łukiem, obchodziła go tylko Hermiona, jej mała, nieprzytomna postać. Nie patrzył nastolatkom w oczy i oni też nie chcieli spotkać jego wzroku. Gdzieś po drodze coś spieprzyli i Hermiona płaciła za ich błędy. Każdy po kolei czuł się winny temu, co ją spotkało, ale Ron i Harry przynajmniej ze sobą rozmawiali.

Wnieśli ją do namiotu i ułożyli na łóżku, które Syriusz specjalnie powiększył. Kiedy już leżała, owinięta kocami, Black wyciągnął jej apteczkę polową i zaczął poić dziewczynę eliksirami. Harry natychmiast kilka rozpoznał. Eliksir Uśmierzający Ból i Eliksir Transfuzji Krwi. Zamknął oczy, próbując pozbyć się z pamięci obrazu zakrwawionej Hermiony, leżącej na ziemi. Kiedy je otworzył, Syriusz w swojej psiej formie leżał w nogach łóżka czarownicy, czuwając nad nią.

I tam już pozostał.

Chłopcy w międzyczasie przedyskutowali kwestię Horkruksa. Kiedy stało się jasne, że każdy po kolei powinien nosić medalion, choćby przez kilka godzin, pies zszedł z łóżka i nadstawił kark, niemo prosząc o pierwszeństwo. I tak mijały dni. Syriusz pilnował Hermiony w psiej postaci, zmieniając się w człowieka tylko wtedy, kiedy chłopców nie było w namiocie. Zajmował się wtedy czule czarownicą, zmieniając jej bandaże, pojąc eliksirami, budząc, żeby coś zjadła. Brakowało im jedzenia. Odmawiał patrzenia jej w oczy, mimo jej błagalnego wzroku. Nie chciał pozwolić, żeby zobaczyła, jak coś się w nim łamie, dlatego wrócił do psiej postaci. Z psiej mordy dużo trudniej coś wyczytać, niż z ludzkiej twarzy.

Medalion wszystko pogarszał. Syriusz nosił go nocami i śnił o Azkabanie i Dementorach. Śnił o śmierci Jamesa i Lily, o paskudnej twarzy Petera i o dziewczynie, którą kochał tak dawno temu, a która pewnego dnia zniknęła, zostawiając go samego na świecie. Był wdzięczny za każdym razem, kiedy rano chłopcy przejmowali od niego ten ciężar, chociaż obserwował uważnie, jaki ma na nich wpływ. Harry wycofywał się, podobnie jak Syriusz i mężczyzna musiał być bardzo ostrożny w postępowaniu ze swoim chrześniakiem, czasami przejmując ciężar medalionu wcześniej, niż powinien. Ron wiecznie narzekał, ale ostra reprymenda Blacka czyniła cuda. Wszyscy poza Hermioną byli zgodni, że ona nie powinna nosić na szyi części duszy Lorda Voldemorta.

Przyglądając się chrześniakowi, Syriusz pochylił łeb, pozwalając, żeby chłopak zdjął z niego Horkruks. Kiedy tylko poczuł, że znika jego ciężar, pies westchnął głęboko, z ulgą i po chwili w jego miejscu stał człowiek, masujący intensywnie mięśnie karku.

\- To tylko moje zdanie, czy to gówno robi się coraz cięższe?

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – Harry szeptał, nie chcąc budzić Hermiony.

\- Lepiej niż wczoraj – Black spojrzał na czarownicę i ponownie uciekło mu westchnięcie.

\- Powiesz mi w końcu, co się dzieje?

\- To nie ja powinienem ci to tłumaczyć – Syriusz pokręcił głową. – Ona mnie ocaliła. A ja prawie pozwoliłem jej…

\- My – poprawił go Harry. – To nasza wina, nie tylko twoja.

\- Ja powinienem się wami opiekować.

\- A ja powinienem uratować świat – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Ona jest częścią tego świata, więc czuję się za nią odpowiedzialny. Ja, nie ty. To ja jestem Wybranym.

\- Nie graj kartą Wybranego, mały.

\- Czy Hermiona może podróżować? – Zapytał Harry, ignorując słowa Syriusza. – Czy jest gotowa? Nie możemy tu zostać. Już zbyt długo tu byliśmy.

\- Nadal masz te sny? – Syriusz dopiero teraz dostrzegł zmęczenie w oczach chrześniaka, chociaż Harry próbował je ukryć. Pokiwał głową.

\- Chcę, żeby się skończyły, ale żadne z nas nie jest w stanie w tym momencie pomóc mi z Oklumencją. Tylko by nas to osłabiło – przyznał Potter. – On szuka różdżki. Porwał Ollivandera i zabił Gregorovitcha.

\- Może szuka Czarnej Różdżki?

\- Co to takiego?

\- Mit – wymamrotał cichy głos zza pleców Syriusza.

\- Powinnaś spać, kochanie – nakazał Black, ale Hermiona zignorowała jego słowa i odwróciła się twarzą do Harry'ego.

\- Jest taka historia o niezwyciężonej różdżce. W księdze, którą dostałam od Dumbledore'a.

\- W książce z runami? Kiedy miałaś okazję ją przetłumaczyć? – Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

\- Siedzę tu i nic nie robię przez całe dnie – czarownica wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Powinnaś odpoczywać – Animag zmrużył oczy.

\- Paskudny z ciebie strażnik. Przez cały czas śpisz. A ja wtedy czytam – sięgnęła po książkę, którą trzymała pod poduszką. – Byli sobie trzej bracia, którzy chcieli oszukać Śmierć, tak jakby Śmierć była osobą. W zamian za ich odwagę, Śmierć oferuje każdemu po jednym darze. Jeden z braci prosi o różdżkę, którą pokona każdego innego czarodzieja. Inne opowiadania określają tę różdżkę jako Czarną Różdżkę, Różdżkę Śmierci albo Różdżkę Przeznaczenia. Profesor Binns czasami o niej wspominał na zajęciach.

\- Myślisz, że istnieje? – Zapytał Harry.

\- Może – zbył go Syriusz.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – fuknęła Hermiona w tym samym momencie. – Syriuszu, to śmieszne, że dopuszczasz w ogóle taką możliwość.

\- Nie? To opowiedz Harry'emu, o co poprosili pozostali dwaj bracia – zrobił płynny ruch rękoma, oddając jej scenę. Czarownica popatrzyła na niego ostrzegawczo, ale wykonała polecenie.

\- Dobrze. Drugi brat otrzymał kamień, dzięki któremu mógł przywracać umarłych do życia. Trzeci brat poprosił o pelerynę niewidkę.

\- Nie pierwszą lepszą pelerynę. On dostał pelerynę, której magia nigdy się nie kończy, pelerynę odporną na rozdarcia, podpalenia czy klątwy – Syriusz parsknął śmiechem. – Zastanawiam się, czy skądś takiej nie kojarzę.

\- Powiedzmy, że peleryna jest prawdziwa – zgodziła się, posyłając mężczyźnie zabójcze spojrzenie. – To nie znaczy, że wierzę w istnienie dwóch pozostałych.

\- Tak jak ja nie wierzę, że można kogoś przywrócić z martwych do życia – ton Syriusza był niemal niewinny, ale Harry widział w jego oczach przewrotną iskierkę, która sprawiła, że się zaśmiał.

\- Harry, Horkruksy – Hermiona próbowała skierować rozmowę na bezpieczniejsze tory. – Najpierw musimy znaleźć sposób, żeby zniszczyć medalion, a później skoncentrować na szukaniu pozostałych. Trochę o nich poczytałam…

\- Kiedy ty, do diabła, odpoczywałaś? – Warknął Syriusz.

\- Jak Ron ze mną siedział – odpowiedziała. – Z wami nie mam spokoju. Posłuchajcie mnie, są dwa pewne sposoby na zniszczenie Horkruksa. Jad bazyliszka albo Szatańska Pożoga.

\- Wiesz, jak rzucić Szatańską Pożogę, Syriuszu?

\- Rzucić, tak – przyznał Animag. – Kontrolować? To skomplikowane. Uznajmy klątwę za naszą ostateczność. Jeżeli zostanie nam jako jedyna opcja, rzucę to zaklęcie. Ale wyłącznie na bezludnej wyspie, gdzie zostawimy Horkruksa, rozpalimy Szatańską Pożogę i uciekniemy, zanim nas dosięgnie.

\- Ostateczność, rozumiem. Powiem Ronowi, że dzisiaj możemy się przenieść – Harry uśmiechnął się do Hermiony. – Cieszę się, że lepiej wyglądasz.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

17 listopada 1997

Unikając pościgu

\- Myślałem, że wiesz, co robisz! – Wrzasnął Ron dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Syriusz wszedł do namiotu. – Że Dumbledore powiedział ci, co robić! Że masz jakiś plan!

Animag spojrzał pochmurnie na chłopca, który ośmielił się podnieść głos na jego chrześniaka, ale nie paląc się do kłótni, najpierw zerknął pytająco na Harry'ego i Hermionę.

\- Coś mnie ominęło?

\- Chyba znaleźliśmy sposób na zniszczenie Horkruksów – odpowiedziała czarownica, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewały resztki entuzjazmu. – Na drugim roku Harry zabił bazyliszka mieczem Gryffindora, który jest dziełem goblinów, a jak wiesz…

\- Dzieła goblinów zatrzymują w sobie to, co je wzmacnia – dokończył Black. – Do diabła, to nawet ma sens! Co teraz?

\- Zupełnie nic – krzyknął Ron. – Bo ktoś ukradł ten cholerny miecz z Hogwartu, więc jeśli jakimś cudem udałoby nam się wślizgnąć do zamku, unikając przy okazji śledzących nas Śmierciożerców, i tak by go tam nie było!

\- Wyluzuj, chłopcze – warknął Syriusz, któremu nie podobał się ani ton Weasley'a, ani mroczne spojrzenia, które posyłał przyjaciołom.

\- To medalion przez niego przemawia – zauważyła Hermiona. – Ron, natychmiast go zdejmij. Nie rozmawiałbyś z nami w ten sposób, gdybyś od niego odpoczął.

\- Oczywiście, że by rozmawiał – gorzko rzucił Harry. – Przez cały czas tylko narzeka. Głoduje, jakbyśmy my nie byli głodni! Narzekasz najwięcej z nas wszystkich, a przypominam, że to Hermiona się rozszczepiła i prawie zginęła!

\- Odwal się, Potter! – Ron zmrużył oczy, patrząc na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a Syriusz ze złości sięgnął po różdżkę.

\- Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? – Zapytał Harry, coraz bardziej zmęczony.

\- A co się to obchodzi?

\- Wracaj do domu, Ron.

\- Może powinienem! – Rudowłosy zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Harry'ego, który nawet nie drgnął.

\- Ron, zdejmij medalion! – Rozkazała Hermiona.

\- Wracaj do swojej rodziny i pozwól mamusi przygotować sobie obiad, a po obiadku wytrzeć sobie buźkę – prychnął Potter. – Tego przecież chcesz.

\- Chcę się upewnić, że moja rodzina żyje, tego chcę! Ty masz dobrze, nie musisz się martwić o swoją…

\- O, nie… - Hermiona próbowała szybko sięgnąć po swoją różdżkę, ale nie zdążyła przed Syriuszem, który mocno chwycił Rona za szyję i podniósł wysoko. Nagle zmienił się w tego przerażającego skazańca, którego poznali we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Jego jasne, szare oczy pociemniały.

\- Posunąłeś się za daleko – powiedział zwodniczo spokojnym tonem.

\- Syriuszu – odezwała się błagalnie Hermiona. – Postaw go.

\- Tak, postaw go, żeby w końcu mógł stąd odejść – zgodził się Harry.

\- Dobrze – warknął mężczyzna, opuszczając rudzielca, ale nie spuszczając z niego uważnego spojrzenia. Nie puszczając go do końca, Syriusz sięgnął drugą ręką po medalion i mocno pociągnął za łańcuch, zrywając ogniwa. Potem odepchnął chłopaka. – Jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że mówisz do nich takim tonem, transmutuję to, co z ciebie zostanie w coś, czego nawet twoja rodzona matka nie rozpozna.

Ron, który zawsze najpierw działał, a później myślał o konsekwencjach, wyciągnął różdżkę. Syriusz był dużo szybszy od niego, ale zanim ktokolwiek wypowiedział słowa zaklęcia, Hermiona niewerbalnie wzniosła między nimi tarczę. Osłona powoli rozciągała się, obejmując czarownicę, Harry'ego i Syriusza, widocznie odseparowując ich od Weasley'a.

\- Ty też zostajesz? – Ron spojrzał na Hermionę. – Zresztą, kogo ja próbuję oszukać? Oczywiście, że zostajesz.

\- Oczywiście, że zostaję – powtórzyła stanowczo, trzymając prosto różdżkę, utrzymując silną tarczę. – Obiecaliśmy Harry'emu.

\- Gówno prawda! Nie zostajesz ze względu na Harry'ego, tylko dla niego – prychnął Ron, celując różdżką w Syriusza, który zawarczał w odpowiedzi. – To, co zrobiłaś, żeby sprowadzić go zza Zasłony, zmieniło cię. Kto jest martwy, powinien zostać martwy.

\- Wynoś się! – Wrzasnęła dziewczyna i przesunęła tarczę, wypychając Rona z namiotu. – W ogóle nie powinno cię tu być. Odejdź i dorośnij. A kiedy wojna wreszcie się skończy, a ty nieco dojrzejesz, wróć do nas i przeproś. Na razie nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

\- Masz rację, nie mamy – zgodził się chłopak i odwrócił na pięcie.

\- Stanę na warcie – cicho powiedział Harry, odbierając od Syriusza medalion. Naprawił ogniwa w łańcuchu i przełożył go przez głowę, po czym sfrustrowanym gestem zmierzwił sobie włosy.

\- Jesteś pewien? – Black położył dłoń na ramieniu chrześniaka.

\- Tak, muszę pomyśleć. Wy odpocznijcie – wzrok chłopaka skrzyżował się ze spojrzeniem Hermiony i nastolatkowie uśmiechnęli się słabo do siebie. Czarownica nie chciała jednak spojrzeć w oczy Syriusza.

\- Myślisz czasami o tym, że on mógł mieć rację?

\- Nie mów tak – Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i skierowała kroki do łóżka. Łóżka, które nieświadomie dzieliła z Syriuszem od chwili, kiedy się rozszczepiła, chociaż mężczyzna nigdy nie spał z nią w ludzkiej formie. Jakimś cudem umknął jej fakt, że wielki, czarny pies był w rzeczywistości dorosłym czarodziejem. Dzielenie z nim łóżka w psiej formie wydawało się mniej groźne, mniej nieodpowiedzialne. Ona zasypiała przykryta kocem, a on wczołgiwał się na posłanie obok niej, zwijając w kłębek, z nosem na przednich łapach. Podczas snu, Hermiona nieświadomie przerzucała ramię nad ciepłym psim bokiem i delikatnie głaskała gęste futro, jakby był domowym zwierzakiem, a nie ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego, nie mężczyzną, którego sprowadziła za pomocą magii krwi, z którym się związała starożytną magią. A teraz, kiedy stał przed nią ze wzrokiem wlepionym w jej niewielką postać, Hermiona zadrżała.

\- Może powinienem był zostać…

\- Nie mów tak! – Powtórzyła gwałtownie. – Ron powiedział to pod wpływem medalionu. Jeżeli ciebie by tu nie było, znalazłby inny powód do narzekania. Nie waż się ponownie mówić, że powinieneś był zostać martwy.

\- W niektórych kwestiach się nie pomylił – powiedział spokojnie i podszedł do niej. Nie mógł odwrócić od niej wzroku. Kłótnia z Weasleyem tylko rozstroiła jego nerwy, a ciągły brak jedzenia i nadmiar stresu nie pomagały w utrzymywaniu barier, które Animag ustawił między sobą i Hermioną. – Zostałaś nie tylko ze względu na Harry'ego.

Stanął tak blisko czarownicy, że mogła poczuć ciepło jego ciała.

\- Tak samo, jak ja – dodał cicho.

\- Nie dzisiaj, Syriuszu – błagała cicho, ze wzrokiem wlepionym w podłogę. Black położył dwa palce pod jej podbródkiem i uniósł jej głowę. Zacisnęła powieki, żeby nie mógł zobaczyć łez zbierających się w kącikach jej oczu.

\- Nie możemy unikać tej rozmowy, kotku – westchnął. – Dzieciak miał rację w jeszcze jednej kwestii. To, co zrobiłaś, żeby mnie sprowadzić, zmieniło cię.

Delikatnie przeciągnął kciukiem po jej policzku i zarysie szczęki. Serce boleśnie tłukło się w jego piersi.

\- Nie tylko ty znasz się na magii, Hermiono – pochylił się nad nią i potarł o jej gładki policzek swoim zarostem. Jego wargi musnęły jej ucho i poczuła jego oddech. – Wiem o Długu Życia i o Rytuale.

\- Ty… Wiesz? Wiedziałeś? Przez cały czas? – Hermiona gwałtownie otworzyła oczy.

\- O Więzi? – Syriusz przytaknął. – To nie jest czarna magia, ale niektóre rodziny uważają magię krwi właśnie za mroczną magię. W tym ród Blacków.

Usiadł wygodnie w głębokim fotelu naprzeciwko jej łóżka i założył nogę na nogę.

\- Musimy o tym porozmawiać – kontynuował.

\- Nie do końca wiem, o czym mamy rozmawiać – przyznała, odwracając wzrok.

\- Po wygraniu wojny znajdzie się więcej tematów, na które będziemy musieli porozmawiać. Może wybierzemy termin i umówimy się wtedy na randkę? – Uśmiechnął się chłopięco, jakby nagle wszystkie zmartwienia ulotniły się. – Co powiesz na twoje urodziny?

\- Moje urodziny? – Uniosła brew, obracając się w jego stronę. – Dlaczego?

\- Niech będzie dzień po twoich urodzinach – ugiął się. – To daje nam prawie rok na zakończenie tej cholernej wojny i, jeśli będziemy mieć odrobinę szczęścia, uporządkowanie bałaganu, który panuje w magicznym świecie.

\- Albo na żałobę.

\- Nie. Skończyłem z żałobą. W moim życiu było za dużo żalu i gniewu, więc spędzę resztę tego życia upewniając się, że żałoba się skończyła – odpowiedział z żarem, stanowczym tonem, który sprawił, że Hermiona zadrżała i zarumieniła się. Syriusz natychmiast to zauważył i zaśmiał się pod nosem. Wstał i chwycił kurtkę. – Kiedyś nie będziesz tego robić.

\- Czego? – Odważyła się zapytać, kiedy kierował się do wyjścia.

\- Rumienić się z powodu uczuć, jakie w tobie wywołuję – wyjaśnił z poważnym spojrzeniem. Hermiona wypuściła powietrze z drżeniem, kiedy odwrócił się od niej i wyszedł z namiotu, wyciągając paczkę papierosów.

\- Chcę wiedzieć? – Zapytał Harry, widząc zbliżającego się ojca chrzestnego, z zapalonym papierosem. Syriusz zaciągnął się głęboko i powoli wypuścił powietrze, patrząc, jak wiatr porywa dym.

\- Niezłe zaklęcie – powiedział Syriusz, patrząc na padający wokół nich deszcz, który nigdy nie dotykał ochronnego kręgu, w którym stał z Harrym. – Twoja mama zawsze była najlepsza, jeśli chodzi o zaklęcia.

\- Unikasz odpowiedzi, Łapo – powiedział chłopak, używając jego pseudonimu Huncwota, tonem niemal identycznym, jakiego używał James. Black zaśmiał się.

\- Wiem, co próbujesz zrobić. Wyczułeś mnie i Remusa – znowu zaciągnął się papierosem. – Wykombinowałeś, w gruncie rzeczy poprawnie, że jeżeli chcesz coś od nas wyciągnąć, nazywasz nas Łapą i Lunatykiem, co przypomina nam o twoim tacie. A kiedy chcesz nas nagiąć do swojego zdania, utrzymujesz kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Mama musiała być bardzo przekonująca – Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Twoja babcia by cię uwielbiała – skomentował Black. – Była Ślizgonką.

\- Tiara Przydziału prawie umieściła mnie w Slytherinie – wyrzucił z siebie chłopak.

\- Mnie też, mały. Mnie też – Syriusz zręcznie odwracał uwagę Harry'ego od jego pierwotnego pytania.

\- Chcę odwiedzić Dolinę Godryka.

\- Załatwione.


	8. To nie jest prawdziwy pies!

Od tłumaczki: Witam w rozdziale ósmym. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i polubienia, które dostawałam mailem przez cały tydzień. To naprawdę dodaje skrzydeł i napędza wenę. Zaczynamy tę część historii, która jeszcze nie była tłumaczona na . Ostrzegam, że ten rozdział w pełni zasługuje na swoją kategorię M – jest przede wszystkim dużo śmierci. Przekleństw trochę mniej, ale w końcu mamy do czynienia z Syriuszem. Znacie go… Miłego czytania i widzimy się za tydzień.

ROZDZIAŁ 8 – TO NIE JEST PRAWDZIWY PIES

26 grudnia 1977

Las Dziekana

\- Wesołych Świąt, Syriuszu – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słabo, wchodząc do pokoju, żeby zająć się czarnowłosym czarodziejem, aktualnie leżącym na łóżku. Miał zabandażowane ramię.

\- Święta były wczoraj – przypomniał gorzkim tonem mężczyzna.

\- Wczoraj byłeś nieprzytomny – wyjaśniła. Podała mu mały kubek. – Dzisiaj przyniosłam ci gorącej herbaty. Przyjmij to, jako prezent ode mnie.

Chętnie wyciągnął ręce po naczynie i przystawił je do ust, tylko po to, żeby spojrzeć na dziewczynę z wahaniem.

\- Niczego tam nie dolałam – wywróciła oczami ze śmiechem.

\- Rozumiesz, dlaczego nie do końca ci wierzę – warknął.

\- Nadal uważam, że dobrze zrobiłam, dodając Eliksir Usypiający do twojej herbaty – skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i spojrzała na niego ostrzegawczo. – Byłeś wyczerpany i nie chciałeś się sobą zająć.

\- A do ciebie należy opieka nade mną? – Mrugnął do niej łobuzersko.

\- Daj spokój i pij tą przeklętą herbatę.

\- Teraz zaczęłaś przeklinać – uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Czyżbym miał na ciebie taki zły wpływ?

\- Wypij tą cholerną herbatę – warknęła, ale jej gniew opadł, kiedy zauważyła, że Syriusz stosuje się do polecenia. Oddał jej pusty kubek. – Czujesz się lepiej?

\- Tak, ale zauważę, że mogłaś mi dać do wypicia Eliksir Przeciwbólowy, zamiast ukrywać go w herbacie – jego usta rozciągnęły się we wszystkowiedzącej minie i czarownica zarumieniła się, przyłapana na gorącym uczynku.

\- Nigdy nie wiem, czy przypadkiem o ten eliksir się ze mną nie pokłócisz – opadła wdzięcznie na fotel. – Zawsze się ze mną kłócisz.

\- Bawi mnie irytowanie ciebie.

\- A ja nie lubię z tobą walczyć.

\- Zaczniesz – wyrwało mu się, ale zanim spróbowała mu coś odpowiedzieć, zadał inne pytanie: - Jak sobie radzi Harry?

\- Całkiem dobrze. Dałam mu swoją różdżkę – wyjaśniła. – Stoi na warcie od kilku godzin.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że straciliśmy dwie różdżki. Przez jednego cholernego węża!

Wycieczka do Doliny Godryka była kompletnym fiaskiem. Zastawiono na nich pułapkę. Spodziewali się jakiejś, to prawda, ale wąż podszywający się pod starą kobietę? Tego nie przewidzieli. Syriusz natychmiast coś wyczuł i błagał Harry'ego i Hermionę, żeby odeszli, ale oboje odmówili. Wtedy złapał ich za ramiona i zagroził, że się Deportuje. Widząc, jak poważnie mężczyzna podchodzi do zagrożenia, nastolatkowie zgodzili się i właśnie wtedy zaatakował ich wąż. Na środku ulicy. Chwilę później na miejsce przybyli Śmierciożercy z zamiarem pojmania uciekinierów. Syriusz walczył sam z Dołohovem i Rowlem, a Hermiona broniła się przed McNairem. Harry unikał węża, który atakował go z różnych stron.

Hermiona okazała się dużo lepsza niż McNair, szybko przebiła się przez jego obronę i oszołomiła mężczyznę. Pospieszyła na pomoc Syriuszowi, kiedy na jej drodze stanął Rowle. Blackowi pozostało wymierzenie sprawiedliwości drugiemu Śmierciożercy. Mroczni czarodzieje atakowali zajadle, a kiedy krzyk Harry'ego rozproszył na chwilę Syriusza, Dołohov wycelował różdżkę w Hermionę. I to wystarczyło, żeby opanowanie Blacka runęło jak domek z kart. Z końca jego orzechowej różdżki, z rdzeniem z włókna smoczego serca, buchnęło jasnozielone światło i _Avada Kedavra_ uderzyła w Dołohowa, posyłając go na ziemię, znieruchomiałego na wieki. Syriusz nabrał w płuca zimowego powietrza, drżąc w poczuciu, że sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. To właśnie ten człowiek był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Gideona i Fabiana Prewettów.

\- On nadchodzi! – Wrzasnął Harry, przyciągając uwagę Syriusza i Hermiony. Black podtrzymał słaniającego się na nogach chrześniaka, posyłając w stronę węża klątwę za klątwą. A jednak wąż unikał i odbijał wszystkie.

\- Jest ich więcej – ostrzegawczo krzyknęła Hermiona, kiedy Śmierciożercy zaczęli Aportować się w Dolinie Godryka. Z gardła Harry'ego wydarł się głośny krzyk i chłopak upadł, przyciskając dłonie do blizny na czole. Kiedy Syriusz odwrócił się do chrześniaka, jakiś Śmierciożerca rozbroił go.

\- Kurwa! – Syriusz wrzasnął, kiedy Harry zesztywniał w jego ramionach. – Hermiono! Musimy się zmywać!

\- Trzymajcie się – czarownica złapała obu mężczyzn i zniknęła w bardzo odpowiednim momencie. W panice, nie skoncentrowała się odpowiednio na miejscu lądowania i Harry wyleciał z ramion Syriusza przy uderzeniu o ziemię, łamiąc swoją różdżkę na trzy części. Z tego powodu została im tylko jedna sprawna różdżka.

\- Przynajmniej potrafisz się posługiwać magią bezróżdżkową – westchnęła, patrząc na leżącego w łóżku Syriusza, dochodzącego do siebie po rozszczepieniu, któremu uległ podczas ucieczki. Czuła się okropnie z tego powodu, ale na szczęście jego rana nie była tak poważna, jak jej wcześniejsze obrażenia. Black czuł się na tyle dobrze, że nalegał, że on sam będzie się leczył. Poddał się dopiero, gdy Hermiona zagroziła, że go ogłuszy.

\- To nie takie trudne, szczególnie, gdy umiesz się skoncentrować.

\- Jak się tego nauczyłeś? To nie jest część kursu w Hogwarcie – przyciągnęła do siebie kolana, umościła się w fotelu i przykryła kocem. Wolałaby mieć przy sobie swoją różdżkę i odnowić zaklęcie ocieplające, które zaczynało słabnąć.

\- Nauczyła mnie tego przyjaciółka w szkole – uśmiechnął się. – Bardzo utalentowana czarownica.

\- Dlaczego mnie wcale nie dziwi, że to była dziewczyna?

\- Bo jestem tak nieziemsko przystojny?

\- Nie będę podbudowywać twojego ego – potrząsnęła głową.

\- To może mnie pogłaszczesz po…?

\- Nie kończ tego zdania – ostrzegła go i Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Uwielbiam cię denerwować – rozjaśnił się.

\- Hermiona! Syriuszu! – Dobiegło ich wołanie Harry'ego i po chwili chłopak wszedł do namiotu, zmarznięty i ociekający wodą. Czarownica pospieszyła do przyjaciela.

\- Harry! Co się stało? – Wyrwała z jego dłoni swoją różdżkę i jednych zaklęciem osuszyła chłopaka, po czym popchnęła go na fotel i nakryła kocem. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, jest dobrze. Jest świetnie. Przyprowadziłem kogoś.

\- To znaczy, kogo? – Spojrzała na wejście do namiotu i zobaczyła Rona, stojącego w progu z mieczem, również ociekającego wodą. Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie i rzuciła się z pięściami na chłopaka. – Ty! Ty skończony palancie, Ronaldzie Biliusie Weasley!

\- Wiem! Wiem, przepraszam! – Próbował bronić się przed jej ciosami.

\- Teraz ci przykro?

\- Tak – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Zachowałem się jak dupek. Miałaś rację, przemawiał przeze mnie medalion. Przykro mi z powodu tego, co powiedziałem.

Ron spojrzał ponad ramieniem Hermiony i dostrzegł Syriusza, siedzącego na krawędzi wielkiego łóżka.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył, patrząc na Animaga. Po dłuższej chwili Syriusz skinął głową.

\- Nie przyjmuję twoich przeprosin – wrzasnęła Hermiona.

\- Hermiono – Harry westchnął. – Ron właśnie uratował mi życie.

\- Słucham? – Syriusz wstał z łóżka. – Dlaczego? Ktoś złamał zabezpieczenia?

\- Nie. Coś… Zobaczyłem.

\- Co widziałeś? – Syriusz podszedł do czarownicy i zabrał jej różdżkę, zanim zdołała rzucić na Rona jedno z paskudniejszych zaklęć, których się nauczyła.

\- Patronusa. Łanię.

\- Co powiedziałeś? – Black zrobił się biały.

\- Łanię – powtórzył Harry. – Zaprowadziła mnie nad zamarznięte jeziorko. Poświeciłem sobie różdżką Hermiony i zobaczyłem miecz Gryffindora na dnie. Teraz jest nasz i możemy zniszczyć pozostałe Horkruksy.

\- Pozostałe? – Zapytała Hermiona, w końcu się uspokajając.

Ron rozjaśnił się, gdy zrozumiał, że dziewczyna skończyła wrzeszczeć i wyżywać się na nim. Podniósł medalion, teraz poczerniały i poskręcany. Hermiona wyrwała go z jego rąk i dokładnie mu się przyjrzała.

\- Jesteś pewny, że został zniszczony? – Zapytała Harry'ego.

\- Jestem – chłopak zaśmiał się nerwowo i przeczesał włosy. – Otworzyłem go i zaczął z nami walczyć. Ron dziabnął go mieczem.

\- Całkiem nieźle – wzrok Syriusza przeskakiwał od Rona do Hermiony. – Jak z wami walczył?

\- Wolałbym o tym nie mówić – Ron ze wstydem odwrócił głowę.

\- Zaczekaj chwilę… Jak odzyskałeś miecz? – Hermiona skupiła się na chłopcach. – Mówiliście, że leżał na dnie jeziora? O, nie… Harry, ty nie…

\- Tak – wzruszył ramionami. – Wiem, że to było głupie. Miałem na szyi Horkruksa, który skorzystał z okazji i próbował mnie utopić.

\- Co?

\- Ron uratował mi życie – zaznaczył Potter. – Skoczył za mną do jeziora. Wyciągnął mnie, a potem wrócił po miecz. Możemy już zostawić tą sprawę?

Z uwagi na wyraz wyczerpania na twarzy chrześniaka, Syriusz szybko skinął głową. Hermiona nadal prychała w stronę Rona.

\- Hermiono, proszę.

\- Niech ci będzie – zgodziła się. – Ale chcę wiedzieć, jak nas znalazłeś.

\- Dzięki temu – Ron wyciągnął wygaszacz.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

27 marca 1998

Dwór Malfoy'ów – rezydencja rodziny Malfoy'ów, kwatera główna Śmierciożerców

Przemieszczali się miesiącami, skacząc od pola kempingowego do pola, zatrzymując się w każdym z miejsc maksymalnie na dwa dni. W tym momencie przydała im się wiedza Syriusza o miejscach, gdzie łatwo można się ukryć. Poznał ich mnóstwo, kiedy przez rok uciekał z Hardodziobem. Ronaldowi udało się naprawić swoją przyjaźń z Harrym i Hermioną, chociaż zajęło to kilka miesięcy ciągłego przepraszania za swoje zachowanie. W dodatku Hermiona nadal nie wybaczyła mu wszystkiego, woląc spędzać swój czas na czytaniu ksiąg z Harrym lub trenowaniu magii bezróżdżkowej z Syriuszem. Weasley, jak się okazało, powrócił nie tylko z Mieczem Gryffindora. Podczas swojej samotnej przygody został pojmany przez szmalcowników i udało mu się rozbroić jednego z nich. To zapewniło Harry'emu używaną różdżkę. Black nie chciał jej dla siebie, twierdząc, że wystarczy mu magia bezróżdżkową, chociaż znacząco go to osłabiało.

Nic jednak nie miało znaczenia, gdy jedno z nich pod koniec marca złamało Zakaz i wypowiedziało imię Voldemorta. Szmalcownicy natychmiast Aportowali się wokół nich i rozbroili wszystkich. Hermionie udało się rzucić na Harry'ego zaklęcie, które zdeformowało mu twarz. Syriusz z kolei, doskonale znany Śmierciożercom, zmienił się w psa, aby uniknąć rozpoznania. Nie mógł jednak uciec, zostawiając Harry'ego i Hermionę na pastwę szmalcowników, więc kiedy mężczyźni przywiązywali nastolatków do jakiegoś rannego goblina, pozwolił się powalić Fenrirowi Greybackowi.

\- To nie jest prawdziwy pies – wyjaśnił wilkołak. – Czuję od niego magię… _Znajomą_ magię.

\- Zabierz go ze sobą, sprawdzimy to w rezydencji – odpowiedział Scabior.

Grupa Deportowała się z trzaskiem. Po zmaterializowaniu się, Syriusz zmarszczył pysk, widząc znajomą sylwetkę Dworu Malfoy'ów. Po raz ostatni był tutaj podczas wesela Lucjusza i Cyzi, na które nawet nie był zaproszony. Wtedy po raz ostatni próbował uratować kuzynkę przed zawarciem niebezpiecznego, pozbawionego miłości małżeństwa, ale Narcyza, jak zwykle, stchórzyła i wyrzuciła go z posiadłości.

Teraz wrócił, w postaci psa, związany i przerzucony przez ramię tego samego wilkołaka, który odmienił życie jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Jeden ze szmalcowników potrząsnął bramą.

\- Jak wejdziemy do środka? Brama jest zamknięta, Greyback… O, do diabła!

Jego ręka odskoczyła jak oparzona, kiedy żelazne okucia bramy zmieniły kształt i uformowały nieludzką twarz.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteście?

\- Mamy Pottera – zawył triumfalnie Greyback. – Złapaliśmy Harry'ego Pottera!

Brama otworzyła się.

\- Idziemy – wilkołak popędził swoich ludzi, poprawiając ciężar Syriusza na swoim ramieniu i brutalnie popychając więźniów. Oczy wilkołaka na chwilę spoczęły na Hermionie i mężczyzna uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

Syriusz z kolei usłyszał znajomy głos, kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg rezydencji.

\- Za mną, proszę – Narcyza poprowadziła nowoprzybyłych korytarzem. – Mój syn, Draco, jest w domu. _Jeżeli_ to jest Harry Potter, na pewno będzie w stanie go zidentyfikować.

Salon oślepił ich jasnością. Z wysokiego sufitu zwieszał się kryształowy żyrandol, ściany zdobiły ciemne portrety przodków. Dwie postaci podniosły się ze swoich miejsc przy kominku, gdy szmalcownicy wprowadzili więźniów.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? – W ciszy rozbrzmiał przeciągły, zimny głos Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Syriusz zawarczał groźnie. – Wyrzućcie tą bestię do ogrodu.

\- To wcale nie jest pies – zaprotestował Greyback. – Już wcześniej czułem tą magię.

\- Animag? – Śmierciożerca uważnie przyjrzał się zwierzęciu. – Zabierz go do pokoju obok i wymuś transformację.

Greyback chętnie wykonał rozkaz. Rzucił ciało psa na podłogę i przeciągnął się, z zachwytem myśląc o nadchodzącym przesłuchaniu. Wilkołak pochylił się i złapał mocno za skórę na karku Syriusza. Black odpowiedział próbą wbicia kłów w nadgarstek oprawcy, ale Greyback tylko przydusił Animaga. Syriusz rozkaszlał się z braku powietrza, oczy zaszły mu łzami.

\- Co to za dźwięk? – Na odgłos wysokiego zaśpiewu, oczy Syriusza rozszerzyły się i pies zaczął się rzucać w uścisku wilkołaka.

\- Znaleźliśmy tego kundla z Potterem i jego znajomymi – wyjaśnił. – Malfoy chce, żebym wymusił transformację.

\- Ty pół-krwi durniu! – Wrzasnęła Bellatrix i zaklęciem odrzuciła Greybacka od psiego cielska. Wilkołak uderzył głową w kolumnę i stracił przytomność. – No, no, no… Mój całkiem żywy kuzyn.

Chociaż nadal był związany, Syriusz rzucił się w kierunki Belli, która tylko się zaśmiała i wzmocniła więzy. Black zapiszczał, czując ból miażdżący jego żebra.

\- Czarny Pan będzie zachwycony – twarz kobiety rozpromieniła się. – Jeśli ten bachor w salonie to naprawdę Potter, chętnie zobaczę, jak przyglądasz się jego śmierci. Albo najpierw zabiję cię na jego oczach? Drugi raz…

Przeniosła nieruchome ciało kuzyna z powrotem do salonu. Tam zobaczyła Lucjusza i Dracona, przyglądających się uważnie więźniom. Na twarzy bratanka dostrzegła strach.

\- Czy to on, Draco? – Zapytała i chłopak drgnął.

\- Nie jestem pewny – wyszeptał pokonanym tonem.

\- Ale to na pewno jest ta szlama Granger, prawda?

\- Tak, to Granger – wykrzyknął Lucjusz. – A obok niej leży Potter, tak sądzimy. Potter i jego przyjaciele, złapani po miesiącach trudów.

\- Oczywiście, że to oni. Złapałam właśnie zdrajcę krwi – wskazała psie ciało zawieszone w powietrzu za jej plecami. – Syriusz Black, cały i zdrowy.

Jej śmiech wstrząsnął zgromadzonymi. Lucjusz wywrócił oczami z politowaniem, Draco odsunął się od swojej szalonej ciotki. Narcyza spojrzała na psa pięknymi niebieskimi oczami.

-Syriuszu? – Wyszeptała, z mieszanką strachu i litości w głosie.

Bellatrix odchyliła rękaw swojej szaty, ujawniając Mroczny Znak wypalony na skórze, tuż poniżej łokcia. Wszyscy zrozumieli, co chciała zrobić.

\- Właśnie miałem go wezwać – przerwał jej Lucjusz, zamykając silną dłoń wokół jej nadgarstka, zanim zdołała dotknąć znaku. – Ja go wezwę. Potter został przyprowadzony do mojego domu, więc do mnie należy ten obowiązek.

\- Obowiązek! – Bella wyswobodziła rękę. – Straciłeś kontrolę nad sytuacją, kiedy straciłeś różdżkę. Jak śmiesz mnie dotykać? Zabierz łapy!

Nagle przestała się rzucać. Jej ciemne, szalone oczy dostrzegły w kącie salonu coś, czego w ogóle nie powinno tam być. Trzymał to jeden ze szmalcowników, nadal czekający na zapłatę. Zatrzymała Lucjusza, który zadowolony z jej kapitulacji, chciał dotknąć swojego Mrocznego Znaku.

\- Stój! Nie dotykaj tego, bo Czarny Pan zabije nas wszystkich!

Malfoy Senior zastygł z palcem wskazującym tuż nad tatuażem.

\- Co to jest? – Bellatrix warknęła na szmalcownika.

\- Miecz.

\- Oddaj mi go.

\- On nie jest twój, panienko. Ja go znalazłem, więc jest mój.

Po ogłuszającym trzasku Syriusz zobaczył błysk czerwieni i już wiedział, że Bellatrix ogłuszyła szmalcownika. Jego znajomi zawyli z gniewu, a Scabior wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- W co ty grasz, kobieto?

\- _Expelliarmus_! – Rozbroiła grupę, po czym szybko ich wyeliminowała z pojedynku. – _Drętwota_!

\- Gdzie znaleźliście ten miecz? – Wrzeszczała, rzucając Scabiorem o podłogę i ściany salonu. – Snape umieścił go w moim skarbcu, w Gringotcie!

\- Był w ich namiocie – wycharczał Scabior.

\- Draco, usuń tych parszywych nierobów sprzed moich oczu – nakazała siostrzeńcowi. – Jeśli nie masz jaj, żeby ich zabić, zostaw ich mnie.

\- Nie waż się mówić w ten sposób do Dracona – zaczęła gniewnie Narcyza, ale Bella przerwała jej wrzaskiem.

\- Stul dziób! Znajdujemy się w bardzo poważnej sytuacji, Cyziu. Mamy ogromny problem.

Stała pośrodku salonu, wyprostowana, dysząc z napięcia. Uważnie przyglądała się rękojeści miecza. Po chwili spojrzała na niemych więźniów.

\- Mają zniknąć w piwnicy, dopóki nie wymyślę, co robić. Glizdogonie, zabierz ich do lochów!

Słysząc to imię, Syriusz ponowił próbę oswobodzenia się z więzów. Paląca potrzeba rozgorzała w mężczyźnie. Chciał tylko zatopić kły w mięsie tego zdradliwego szczura.

\- Zaczekaj – wstrzymała go. – Szlama i Syriusz zostają. Trzymajmy zdrajcę krwi z dala od Pottera.

Wiedziała, że izolacja sprawi im ból. Glizdogon zgarnął pozostałych więźniów do piwnicy, ignorując ich krzyki, kiedy Hermiona i Syriusz zniknęli im z oczu.

Młoda czarownica drżąc, ukrywała się w cieniu kolumny, kiedy Bellatrix dopadła do niej z uniesioną różdżką. Hermiona oddychała płytko, ze strachem, a kiedy próbowała zebrać się w sobie, przypomniała sobie rodziców Neville'a. Nie udało jej się odegnać przerażenia.

\- Skąd wzięliście ten miecz? – Pytanie Bellatrix niosło w sobie obietnicę długich, bolesnych tortur. Zanim Hermiona zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Syriusz zaczął wierzgać w powietrzu łapami, próbując zsunąć z siebie więzy. Warczał i szczekał najgłośniej, jak potrafił. Niemal udało mu się zagłuszyć głosy, które z piwnicy wzywały imię dziewczyny.

\- Zamknij się, ty pieprzony zdrajco krwi! – Wydarła się Bella. – Cyziu, zabierz go stąd, podczas gdy ja porozmawiam sobie z dziewczyną. Ona nic nie powie, dopóki on tak się zachowuje.

\- Bella… - Narcyza patrzyła na Hermionę. – Ta dziewczyna…

\- Narcyzo, wyjdź – warknął na żonę Lucjusz, mrużąc oczy. – Draco, idź z matką.

Draco westchnął z irytacją, ale delikatnie złapał łokieć Narcyzy i pokierował ją do sąsiedniego pokoju, jednocześnie lewitując psa.

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi salonu, Syriusz, mimo więzów, przybrał ludzką postać. Spojrzał hardo w niebieskie oczy kuzynki i szare oczy jej syna. Szare, jak jego własne. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział takiego podobieństwa do rodu Blacków w Draconie, jak w tym momencie. A jednak, blondyn był odbiciem swojego ojca.

\- Cyziu, wypuść mnie – błagał. – Wiesz, że tak nie powinno być.

\- Syriuszu, proszę, bądź cicho – odwróciła się do niego plecami. – Nie wiesz, w jakim jesteśmy niebezpieczeństwie. Nie wiesz, co właśnie sprowadziłeś na mój dom.

\- Co _ja_ sprowadziłem?! Cyziu! Zostaliśmy pojmani i sprowadzeni tutaj wbrew własnej woli. Znasz Bellę. Wiesz, co ona zrobi. Pozwolisz jej…

Jego słowa zostały przerwane przez głośny krzyk Hermiony. Oczy Syriusza rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu pomieszanym w równej mierze ze strachem i gniewem. Pobladł strasznie.

\- Nie, nie! – Wrzasnął. – Hermiona! Cyziu! Ona ją torturuje!

\- Wiem – wyszeptała kobieta.

\- Wypuść mnie – zażądał. – Cyziu, zrób to, co do ciebie należy. Chociaż raz w życiu!

\- Nie mogę, Syriuszu. Zabiją nas, jeśli cię wypuszczę – popatrzyła na kuzyna ze łzami.

\- Już jesteście martwi – krzyknął, przenosząc wzrok między Narcyzą i jej synem. – Jesteś więźniem we własnym domu, twój mąż został pozbawiony różdżki, a syn naznaczony na całe życie. Cyziu, wypuść mnie, a będę mógł ci pomóc.

\- Nie można mi pomóc – potrząsnęła głową.

\- Mamo, może… - Draco próbował coś powiedzieć, ale jemu również przerwały krzyki dobiegające z salonu.

\- Przykro mi, Syriuszu.

\- Mi też, kuzynko – mężczyzna spojrzał w przerażone oczy Narcyzy z nagłą determinacją. – _Invocato Vita Debitum_.

\- Co ty robisz? – Narcyza westchnęła, czując ciężar na piersi.

\- Uratowałem ci życie. Masz u mnie dług życia. I teraz wzywam cię do jego spłacenia, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

\- Syriuszu… - jej głos się załamał.

\- O czym on mówi? – Draco zadał pytanie matce.

Black rzucił kuzynce ostre spojrzenie, wskazujące, że jego cierpliwość jest na wyczerpaniu.

\- Uwolnij go – nakazała synowi. – Kuzynie, co możesz zrobić, żeby zapewnić nam bezpieczeństwo?

Draco w międzyczasie wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i zdjął z Animaga więżące go liny. Mężczyzna natychmiast wstał i zbliżył się do drzwi.

\- Zostańcie tutaj – poprosił, zmieniając się w psa. Cały czas nie miał swojej różdżki, a pomimo całej swojej mocy, nie mógł się równać z Bellatrix.

Wślizgnął się do salonu i natychmiast w jego nozdrza uderzył zapach świeżej krwi. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy spostrzegł ciało Hermiony rozciągnięte na podłodze. Płakała z bólu, a na nieskazitelnej dotąd skórze przedramienia Syriusz widział wyryte litery, układające się w znajomą ranę. _Nie_ , pomyślał. _Nie tak. Nie tutaj. Nie dzisiaj_.

Napędzała go furia, kiedy bezszelestnie zbliżał się do nieświadomej Belli. Dopiero w ostatniej chwili zawarczał nisko i patrzył, jak zaskoczona kobieta odwraca się do niego z wyciągniętą różdżką. Pies rzucił się na nią, przygważdżając do podłogi, wytrącając różdżkę z dłoni. Przez chwilę wyglądała na przerażoną i Syriusz na ułamek sekundy wyobraził sobie, jaką miałaby minę, gdyby ponownie zesłano ją do Azkabanu. I wtedy przypomniał sobie, co Remus powiedział Harry'emu wiele miesięcy temu.

„ _Harry, skończyły się czasy, kiedy możesz rozbroić przeciwnika!_ "

Skończyły się też czasy litości dla wroga.

Spojrzał w bok, na ciało Hermiony, leżące bezwładnie na podłodze i ponownie zawładnęła nim furia. Obnażył ostre kły, otwierając paszczę wystarczająco szeroko, żeby zanurzyć zęby w karku kobiety. Bellatrix próbowała krzyczeć, ale zamarła, kiedy Syriusz zacisnął szczęki i wydarł z jej ciała spory kawał mięsa.

\- _Crucio_!

Syriuszem zawładnął ból. Czuł się tak, jakby tysiące noży raniły go w tym samym momencie. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Lucjusza Malfoy'a z różdżką Hermiony w dłoni, gapiącego się na niego z grymasem wściekłości i zadowolenia jednocześnie. Między powarkiwaniem z wściekłości i pojękiwaniem z bólu, Syriusz przypomniał sobie sytuację, kiedy jasnowłosy Śmierciożerca w identyczny sposób trzymał go pod różdżką. Mała blizna po lewej stronie arystokratycznego nosa Lucjusza była dowodem, że tamtą walkę przegrał.

\- Narcyzo! – Przywołał żonę z drugiego pokoju. – Czas, żebyś potwierdziła swoją lojalność wobec mnie, moja kochana. Twój zdradziecki kuzyn właśnie zamordował twoją siostrę. I chociaż ja nie mam nic przeciwko temu, Czarny Pan nie będzie zadowolony.

\- Bella… - Wyszeptała Narcyza, patrząc na ciało siostry.

\- Zabij psa – rozkazał Lucjusz.

\- Lucjuszu… - Kobieta potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

\- Zrób to dobrowolnie, albo cię zmuszę – zagroził żonie.

\- Nie – postawiła się mężowi po raz pierwszy w życiu. – Przez dwadzieścia lat trzymałeś mnie pod Imperiusem. Mam dość bycia twoją marionetką.

\- Ty podła… - Śmierciożerca uniósł różdżkę w kierunku żony. – _Avada…_

\- _Sectumsempra_! – Głos zza jego pleców przykuł uwagę Lucjusza i mężczyzna odwrócił się, żeby lodowatym wzrokiem spojrzeć na osobę, która go zaatakowała. Różdżka Hermiony wypadła z bezwładnej nagle dłoni Malfoy'a, a jego doskonale skrojoną koszulę zalała krew.

Gdy ciało Lucjusza upadło na ziemię, wzrok Syriusza przemieścił się wzdłuż wyciągniętej głogowej różdżki, dłoni, ramienia, aż dosięgnął równie lodowatego wzroku Dracona, który obojętnie patrzył na martwego ojca.


	9. Chciałbym, żebyś zniszczył te różdżki

Od tłumaczki: Witam we wtorkowe przedpołudnie. Przedstawiam rozdział dziewiąty. Wrażliwe oczy proszę o czytanie przez palce, bo Syriusz i Draco lubią przerzucać się obelgami. Poza tym mamy pierwsze pokrętne tłumaczenie, o co może chodzić w całym fanficku – wczytajcie się uważnie w ten fragment, kiedy Remus i Syriusz rozmawiają nad szklaneczką whisky o magii czasu.

ROZDZIAŁ 9 – CHCIAŁBYM, ŻEBYŚ ZNISZCZYŁ TE RÓŻDŻKI

27 marca 1998

Dwór Malfoy'ów – rezydencja rodziny Malfoy'ów, kwatera główna Śmierciożerców

\- Hermiona? Kochanie? – Syriusz ponownie przybrał postać człowieka i przyczołgał się do leżącej obok niego czarownicy. Delikatnie przytrzymał jej głowę, przebierając palcami w gęstych, orzechowych włosach. Jej powieki zadrżały i mężczyzna czule pogłaskał kciukiem skórę policzka. – Hermiona? Jesteś w stanie coś powiedzieć?

\- Syriuszu? – Zadrżała pod wpływem skutków ubocznych Cruciatusa. – Co się stało?

Rozejrzała się po salonie i zauważyła kilka nieruchomych ciał, dużo krwi i zaniepokojonych Narcyzę i Dracona Malfoy'ów, wpatrujących się w nią intensywnie.

\- Wszystko z nią w porządku? – Zapytał Draco i Hermiona bardzo się zdziwiła, czując troskę, która pojawiła się w jego głosie i spojrzeniu.

\- Będzie dobrze, jak tylko odpocznie i wyzdrowieje – Black westchnął z ulgą.

\- Musisz wszystkich stąd zabrać – nakazał Malfoy. – Jak najszybciej. Ja muszę powiadomić Czarnego Pana.

Uniósł rękaw szaty, pokazując swój Mroczny Znak, ale go nie dotykając.

\- Słucham? – Syriusz zawarczał na chłopaka.

\- To nie tak, jak myślisz – Draco uniósł obie dłonie, zanim Animag zdecydował się zrobić użytek z resztek furii, która napędzała go przy zabójstwie Bellatrix. – Jestem po waszej stronie.

\- Gówno prawda – Black zmrużył oczy.

\- W sejfie mam schowane Veritaserum, jeśli chcesz się upewnić – zaproponował blondyn i Syriusz przez chwilę nie mógł się zdecydować. Poczuł, jak dłoń Hermiony zwija się w pięść na jego koszuli, kiedy chwycił ją kolejny spazm bólu.

\- Leć – powiedział szybko, zastanawiając się, czy dokonał dobrego wyboru.

\- Gdzie są Harry i Ron? – Zapytała cicho dziewczyna. – I czy dobrze słyszałam, że Malfoy jest po naszej stronie?

\- Najwidoczniej tak – mężczyzna delikatnie położył jej głowę na kamiennej podłodze. – Podniósłbym cię, kochanie, ale w tym momencie każdy ruch sprawi ci ból. Musisz zostać na podłodze, aż przyjdzie czas, żeby stąd uciekać. Wtedy zaszyjemy się gdzieś, gdzie wyzdrowiejesz.

\- Tego nie wyleczymy, prawda? – Spojrzała na swoje ramię i kilka łez uciekło spod nagle zaciśniętych powiek. Syriusz warknął, patrząc w to samo miejsce.

\- Nie. Zostanie blizna. Ostrze było przeklęte – odwrócił od niej wzrok. – Przepraszam.

\- Ja też przepraszam – Narcyza uklękła obok nich z poduszką w dłoniach. Pokazała kuzynowi, co chciałaby zrobić, bo nie odważyłaby się dotknąć dziewczyny z nadopiekuńczym Animagiem w pobliżu. Syriusz podniósł ponownie głowę Hermiony i Narcyza zrobiła, co mogła, żeby ranna poczuła się nieco wygodniej. – Co teraz, Syriuszu?

\- Czekamy na twojego dzieciaka – odpowiedział, przenosząc uwagę na kobietę. – Mówił prawdę?

\- Nie wiem – przyznała. Po jej policzkach spłynęło kilka łez. – Nie wolno mi było uczestniczyć w spotkaniach. Draco zawsze był na nich ze swoim ojcem. Przy nim i innych Śmierciożercach zachowywał się inaczej. W domu, przy mnie, zawsze był dobrym, uprzejmym chłopcem. To, że Lucjusz zaciągnął go do wewnętrznego kręgu i dał oznaczyć jak bydło, złamało mi serce. Powinnam była cię posłuchać lata temu.

\- Mam – Draco ponownie wkroczył do salonu, ale zanim miał okazję dotrzeć do Syriusza, za jego plecami zrobiło się zamieszanie.

\- _Expelliarmus_ – głogowa różdżka wyleciała z dłoni młodego Malfoy'a. Blondyn odwrócił się z grymasem gniewu i zobaczył Harry'ego Pottera z nieodłącznym Ronem u boku. Obaj celowali w nieuzbrojonego Dracona, który ponownie uniósł obie dłonie w geście poddania.

\- Robisz błąd, Potter – wysyczał Malfoy. Nie był ważne, po której stał stronie, nigdy nie będzie potrafił znieść Gryfona. – Zapytaj swojego cholernego ojca chrzestnego.

\- Syriuszu? – Harry przeniósł spojrzenie na Animaga i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł leżącą na podłodze czarownicę. – Hermiona!

\- Wszystko w porządku – powiedziała słabo. – Słuchaj Syriusza.

\- Co się dzieje? – Zwrócił się do Blacka.

\- Po pierwsze, gdzie jest Glizdogon?

\- Nie żyje – odezwał się zza ich pleców Ron, nadal celując różdżką w jasnowłosego Ślizgona. – Próbował zabić Harry'ego, a wtedy przypomnieliśmy mu, że ma wobec niego dług życia. Kiedy Glizdogon puścił Harry'ego, jego srebrna ręka zwróciła się przeciwko niemu i go udusiła.

Syriusz nie wiedział, jak przełknąć tę informację. Mężczyzna, którego kiedyś uważał za przyjaciela, nawet brata, był martwy. Ten sam człowiek był jednak przyczyną sytuacji, w której się teraz znajdowali. Był powodem śmierci Lily i Jamesa. Powodem, dla którego stracił dwanaście lat w Azkabanie. Powodem, dla którego Voldemort powrócił. Nie, Syriusz nie będzie opłakiwał Petera.

\- To w sumie dobrze – odezwał się Draco. – Uwiarygodni moją historyjkę.

\- O czym on mówi? – Dopytał Harry.

\- Jeśli twoja łasiczka przestanie we mnie celować, może ci powiem – odparł sarkastycznie Ślizgon. – To jest Veritaserum. Podaj fiolkę Granger, która to potwierdzi.

Ron wyrwał buteleczkę z eliksirem z rąk Dracona i rzucił do Syriusza, który delikatnie podał naczynie czarownicy. Dziewczyna uważnie obejrzała bezbarwny płyn, po czym odkorkowała butelkę i powąchała.

\- Nie ma zapachu.

\- Oczywiście, że nie ma. To Veritaserum – Draco wywrócił oczami z politowaniem.

\- To jakaś sztuczka – warknął Weasley. – Trucizna.

\- Niech ktoś wyjaśni Królowi Wieprzlejowi, dlaczego to bzdura.

\- Bo Veritaserum nie jest dla nas – odezwał się Black. – Jest dla niego.

\- Wypiję trzy krople, a wy zobaczycie, czy padnę martwy. Jeśli nie, jedno z was również wypije trzy krople, żeby potwierdzić, czy to rzeczywiście jest Serum Prawdy – zaproponował Malfoy. – Zgadzamy się? Bo, szczerze mówiąc, nie mamy czasu na zastanawianie się.

\- Podajcie mu fiolkę – nakazał Harry.

Syriusz podniósł się powoli i przekazał buteleczkę Draconowi, który korzystając z zakraplacza odmierzył dokładnie trzy krople i położył sobie na języku. Chłopak chciał udowodnić swoją przynależność do ich strony, ale nie miał zamiaru być pożywką dla żartów Pottera i Weasley'a, gdyby eliksir utrzymał się dłużej w jego organizmie.

\- Tylko Black może zadawać pytania – ostrzegł ich, oddając fiolkę Syriuszowi, który z kolei podał ją Harry'emu.

\- Teraz jedno z nas… - Wymamrotał Gryfon, otwierając buteleczkę, ale zanim miał możliwość połknięcia choć kropli eliksiru, Hermiona wyrwała mu naczynko z rąk.

\- Oszalałeś? Nie wolno ci się tak narażać – fuknęła na przyjaciela i zanim ktokolwiek mógł ją zatrzymać, połknęła trzy krople Serum Prawdy. Harry i Syriusz spojrzeli na nią z przestrachem, ale po kilku sekundach ich emocje opadły. Hermiona zmierzyła przyjaciół uważnie. – Ktoś zada mi jakieś pytanie?

\- Co się z tobą stało na drugim roku, kiedy spaprałaś Eliksir Wielosokowy? – Wypalił Ron, zanim pozostali czarodzieje wymyślili jakieś normalne pytanie. Hermiona tylko obróciła głowę i obdarzyła przyjaciela najbardziej morderczym spojrzeniem, jakie kiedykolwiek mu rzuciła. Harry odwrócił głowę ze śmiechem.

\- Nie _spaprałam_ eliksiru – odpowiedziała niechętnie, jakby słowa same formowały się na jej ustach. – Przypadkiem dodałam do swojej dawki koci włos zamiast ludzkiego i zmieniłam się w kota. A ty, Ronaldzie Weasley, już nie żyjesz!

\- Zmieniła się w kota? – Syriusz poszukał potwierdzenia u roześmianego chrześniaka.

\- Potwierdzam, że to jest Veritaserum – dodał Ron. – Hermiona nigdy nie powtórzyła tej historii nikomu innemu.

\- Po co warzyliście Eliksir Wielosokowy na drugim roku? – Draco skorzystał z okazji, wiedząc, że Hermiona nadal przebywa pod wpływem Serum Prawdy.

\- Bo myśleliśmy, że jesteś, albo przynajmniej wiesz, kto jest Dziedzicem Slytherina, więc Harry i Ron zmienili się w Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, żeby cię przesłuchać – wyrzuciła z siebie czarownica i natychmiast zakryła usta dłonią.

\- I to mi nie można ufać? – Warknął Ślizgon. – Dobra, Black, zaczynaj przesłuchanie, bo skończy się okres działania eliksiru. Ale zaznaczam, że jak wygramy tą wojnę, będę miał kilka pytań.

Wskazał dłonią Harry'ego i Hermionę, celowo pomijając postać Rona, nadal stojącego z różdżką wycelowaną w tors Malfoy'a.

\- Gdzie leży twoja lojalność?

\- U mojej matki.

\- Nie u Śmierciożerców?

\- Nie.

\- Jesteś Śmierciożercą?

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, tak – odpowiedź wyszła zza zaciśniętych zębów.

\- Co to znaczy, że jesteś po naszej stronie?

\- Z końcem czwartego roku zostałem zwerbowany jako szpieg. Wszyscy spodziewali się, że ojciec wciągnie mnie do wewnętrznego kręgu, dlatego stałem się ważnym nabytkiem. Od tamtego czasu obserwowałem Śmierciożerców i przekazywałem zebrane informacje Zakonowi Feniksa.

\- Kto cię zwerbował?

\- Severus Snape.

\- Pozwólcie mi go ogłuszyć! – Wydarł się Ron, przysłuchujący się tej beznamiętnej wymianie zdań.

\- Severus Snape to pierdolony zdrajca – warknął Syriusz. – Zamordował Dumbledore'a!

\- Nie – Draco potrząsnął głową. – Ja… Nie znam wszystkich szczegółów, ale zostałem poinformowany o porozumieniu między Snapem i Dumbledorem. Kiedy rozkazano mi zabić dyrektora, Snape odciągnął mnie na bok i powiedział, że mam wypełnić swoją misję najlepiej jak mogę, ale nie zabijać Dumbledore'a, tylko poczekać na niego. Wolno mi był tylko rozbroić dyrektora. Nie wiedziałem, że Snape zamierza go zabić.

\- To wszystko prawda – przyznała Hermiona, nieco zaszokowana.

\- Nawet jeśli Snape zdradził wasz ukochany Zakon, ja nadal jestem lojalny.

\- Udowodnij to – warknął Ron.

\- Udowodnij? Jestem pod wpływem Veritaserum, ty pieprzony palancie.

\- Zrobiłeś w ostatnim czasie coś, co liczy się na korzyść Zakonu? – Zapytał spokojnie Harry, przypatrując się Ślizgonowi.

Draco wziął głęboki oddech, po czym odwrócił się do Hermiony.

\- Twoi rodzice dotarli do Australii – powiedział triumfująco. Czarownica zdusiła okrzyk przerażenia. – Nie powinni byli wyjść żywi z samolotu, tak dla jasności. Tyle wystarczy?

\- Puść go – nakazała Hermiona.

\- Hermiono, nie mówisz poważnie!

\- Natychmiast – warknęła.

\- Jaki masz plan? – Zapytał Potter.

\- Uciekniecie stąd razem z moją matką. Ja przyciągnę tu ciało Greybacka – wskazał ciało Belli. – Została zagryziona. Czarny Pan nie musi wiedzieć, przez kogo. Wezwę go, jak stąd odejdziecie i złożę raport, że Greyback i Scabior nas zaatakowali, kiedy Bellatrix odmówiła im zapłaty. Walczyliśmy, szmalcownicy zginęli, a wy uciekliście, bo Glizdogon nas zdradził. Pasuje?

\- Uwierzy ci? – Upewniła się Hermiona.

\- Jestem wyśmienitym Oklumentą – wyjaśnił arogancko. – Ale moja matka nie jest. Dlatego zabieracie ją ze sobą.

\- Nie odejdę bez ciebie – odparowała Narcyza.

\- Nie pytałem o zdanie – Draco rzucił jej takie spojrzenie, jakby jej nieumiejętność ochrony umysłu osobiście go obrażała. – Jesteś teraz zdrajcą krwi. Musisz się ukryć.

\- A twój ojciec? – Syriusz spojrzał na ostatnie ciało.

\- Potter go zabił – odpowiedział bez wahania Draco. – Czarny Pan wie, że dobrze posługuje się _Sectumsemprą_.

Ślizgon spojrzał z niechęcią na swojego rywala, po czym zatoczył dłonią szeroki łuk.

\- Zabierzcie wszystkie różdżki. Matko, ty oddaj mi swoją.

\- Dlaczego nie weźmiesz swojej? – Harry wyciągnął głogową różdżkę w stronę Dracona.

\- _Priori Incantatem_ – wyjaśnił. – Jeżeli Czarny Pan by mnie podejrzewał, na pewno sprawdzi moją różdżkę. Bardziej prawdopodobny scenariusz wygląda tak, że mnie rozbroiłeś, zabiłeś Lucjusza moją różdżką, a ja zabrałem różdżkę matki, gdy uciekała. A propos uciekania, zabierzcie ze sobą Ollivandera, goblina i tamtą dwójkę.

Ron i Harry wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Co?

\- Ich już tu nie ma – przyznał Harry.

\- Jak?

\- Zgredek ich zabrał. Skrzaty domowe mogą Aportować się do miejsc, do których nie mają dostępu czarodzieje.

\- Zgredek bardzo chętnie pomógł wielkiemu Harry'emu Potterowi – zaskrzeczał nad nimi. Wszyscy skierowali wzrok na sufit, gdzie na wielkim kryształowym żyrandolu bujała się mała postać. Skrzat uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc na martwe ciało swojego poprzedniego właściciela. Jego wielkie uszy zadrżały.

\- Zgredku? Możesz Deportować stąd taką dużą grupę? – Zapytał Harry, wskazując dłonią swoich towarzyszy. Skrzat rozpłynął się w powietrzu i zmaterializował tuż przez chłopakiem. Przez moment patrzył oceniająco na Dracona, ale zadowolony ze swoich oględzin, uśmiechnął się i ujął dłoń Gryfona. Pozostali również połączyli dłonie i w końcu czekali tylko na Narcyzę, żegnającą się z synem.

\- Jeśli o czymś usłyszę, wyślę Patronusa – obiecał Ślizgon.

\- Malfoy potrafi wywołać Patronusa? – Westchnął Ron. – Jaką przyjmuje postać? Fretki?

\- Wynoście się – warknął Draco i zanim Ron zdążył mu coś odpowiedzieć, Zgredek Deportował ich z Dworu Malfoy'ów.

Ostatni potomek rodu Malfoy'ów westchnął głęboko po ich zniknięciu i szybko przywlókł do salonu ciało Greybacka. Zrzucił je bezceremonialnie na Bellatrix, a potem różdżką swojej matki rzucił na nie Zaklęcie Zabijające. Następnie skierował się na zewnątrz, żeby dokończyć dzieła na nieprzytomnych szmalcownikach.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

4 kwietnia 1998

Dom Tonksów – aktualne miejsce pobytu Andromedy, Tonks i Remusa Lupina

Grupa, obecnie bardzo liczna, od tygodnia przebywała w małej chatce Billa i Fleur. Trzy pokoje gościnne zostały przydzielone rannym, Gryfkowi, Ollivanderowi i Hermionie, która nalegała, żeby dzielić pokój z Luną. Dean, Ron i Harry przydzielili sobie miejsca na podłodze w salonie. Syriusz z kolei odprowadził Narcyzę do domu Andromedy. Najpierw jednak wysłał Patronusa do Remusa, gdyż wiedział, że Lupinowie mieszkają z jego kuzynką i Remus wziął sobie do serca słowa Syriusza o ochronie domu – wobec czego był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, który musiał zgodzić się na wstęp Narcyzy do domu swojej teściowej. Nie miał na to ochoty, ale Syriusz dał słowo, że kuzynka będzie się zachowywać poprawnie.

Siostrom udało się w końcu pogodzić, chociaż wymagało to sporej ilości wrzasków z obu stron. Syriusz tylko jęknął, bo w końcu on obiecał, że Narcyza będzie się zachowywać. Dopiero, kiedy kobiety odkryły, że obie niedawno owdowiały, rzuciły się sobie w ramiona ze łzami w oczach. Andromeda kochała swojego męża i z powodu swojej miłości do niego, została odrzucona przez całą rodzinę, ale był tego warty. Narcyza bała się swojego męża i przez niego straciła poczucie własnej wartości, ale był wart jej życia, ze względu na Dracona.

Syriusz wzniósł wokół domu Andromedy bardzo skomplikowane tarcze, tylko po to, żeby chronić swoje kuzynki. Bill Weasley, profesjonalny łamacz klątw, potwierdził ich odporność. A pomimo swojego ciężarnego brzucha, Tonks, Auror w swoim żywiole, również chciała przetestować tarcze. Pozostałe kobiety zdecydowały się na herbatę w kuchni, zaś Syriusz i Remus zeszli do piwnicy na szklaneczkę whisky.

\- Jak się mają? – Zapytał Remus.

\- Chciałeś zapytać, jak ona się ma? – Syriusz spojrzał na przyjaciela zmęczonym wzrokiem.

\- Moje serce jest na tyle duże, żeby czuć się odpowiedzialnym za każde z nich.

\- Wiedziałeś, prawda? O Dworze Malfoy'ów, o Bellatrix?

Lupin przytaknął.

\- I nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś – warknął Animag. – Mogłem do tego nie dopuścić. Byłem tam, gdybym wiedział, kiedy to się stanie, w jakich okolicznościach…

\- Nie zrobiłbyś więcej, niż zrobiłeś – odparował wilkołak nieco ostrzej niż zamierzał. – Pokazała mi to wspomnienie w Myślodsiewni. Kiedy zauważyłem jej blizny, zapytałem o nie. Wtedy opowiedziała mi o wszystkim. Błagała mnie, żebym ujawnił ci to dopiero, gdy uznam, że przyjdzie na to czas, ale sama stwierdziła, że minie co najmniej dziesięć lat. A potem związała mnie Przysięgą Wieczystą i zabroniła wspominać o Bellatrix i Dworze. Obiecała, że przysięga odpuści, jak wydarzenia przeminą.

\- Czemu, do kurwy nędzy, tak postąpiła? – Syriusz odstawił pustką szklankę z trzaskiem.

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam wspomnienie, które mi pokazała, Bellatrix poinformowała ją, że jeśli nie będzie współpracować, zacznie się znęcać nad tobą, a potem nad Harrym.

\- Powinienem był wiedzieć. I przypuszczać, że przez cały ten czas, moja kuzynka… - Black otoczył ramionami głowę. – Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci o weselu Narcyzy? Ona… Nigdy nie widziałem jej takiej…

\- Niespełna rozumu?

\- Delikatnie powiedziane – Syriusz prawie się zaśmiał. Prawie.

\- Ta sytuacja nie była powodem, dla którego nienawidziła Bellatrix – powiedział cicho Remus. – To, co działo się w Dworze Malfoy'ów w ogóle nie wpłynęło na jej uczucia do Belli. Nie chodziło o klątwę czy o jej ramię. Oczywiście, nie przysporzyło to Belli cieplejszych uczuć. Gdy powiedziała mi prawdę, zapytałem ją o powody jej nienawiści do twojej kuzynki.

\- I?

\- Ona znienawidziła Bellę przez ciebie – Lupin uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem. – Z powodu Zasłony.

\- Zaczęła mieć koszmary – wyszeptał Black, ignorując chwilowo poczucie winy, które zagnieździło się w jego piersi. Nie chciał wiedzieć, że zawsze stawiała go na pierwszym miejscu, nawet przed własnym dobrem. Nie chciał rozmawiać o tym, że Hermiona świadomie się poświęciła, chcąc ocalić jego i Harry'ego przed klątwą Cruciatus.

\- Zawsze miała koszmary – sprzeciwił się Remus.

\- Nie – Syriusz potrząsnął głową. – Hermiona zaczęła mieć koszmary. To jest ich źródło. Ich początek.

\- Może dlatego kazała mi dochować tajemnicy.

\- Dlaczego tak myślisz?

\- Zawsze się nami opiekowała – Remus cały czas się uśmiechał. – Otaczała nas troską, upewniała się, że zawsze mnie uleczono i nigdy nie byłem sam. Ale nocami była bezbronna. Dała nam możliwość, żebyśmy się nią zajęli.

Wilkołak sięgnął do opróżnionej szklanki przyjaciela i ponownie napełnił ją wodą ognistą. Przesunął pełne naczynie w stronę Animaga.

\- A jeśli nie uda mi się jej ocalić? Jeśli nie ocalę żadnego z nich? – Głęboko w szarych oczach Syriusza migotało przerażenie.

\- Widzisz, taka jest magia czasu – Remus próbował pocieszyć przyjaciela. – Utknęliśmy w pętli. Każdy moment tej pętli już się wydarzył, my go tylko przeżywamy na nowo. Fakt, że wszystko pamiętamy oznacza, że ona to wszystko przeżyła. Fakt, że nie była złamana, gdy do nas przybyła oznacza, że wojna skończyła się naszym zwycięstwem.

\- Tęsknię za pesymistycznie nastawionym, zestresowanym Lunatykiem – Syriusz zagapił się na przyjaciela. – Jak możesz być tak spokojny, kiedy twoja żona za chwilę urodzi, a pełnia księżyca wypada za tydzień?

\- Wiesz, dawka Eliksiru Uspokajającego, jaką przyjmuję od tygodnia normalnego człowieka powaliłaby na kolana – Lupin zaśmiał się i Black dopiero teraz zauważył głębokie cienie pod oczami wilkołaka oraz jego nienaturalnie rozszerzone źrenice. – Wypijmy za szybkie dochodzenie wilkołaków do zdrowia, stary.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

13 kwietnia 1998

Muszelka – dom Billa i Fleur Weasley'ów

\- Co chcesz z nimi zrobić? – Zapytała Hermiona, trzymając w dłoni kilka poskręcanych różdżek. Jej własna wróciła do niej, ale czarownica źle się z nią czuła, wiedząc, że tą różdżką Lucjusz Malfoy zadał ból Syriuszowi i prawie zabił swoją żonę. Ale należała do niej i dziewczyna używała jej z miłością, próbując zmyć z niej zło, które z niej wyszło.

\- Złamać je – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie wybierzesz żadnej dla siebie? – Rzucił Ron, przyglądając się sparingowi przed Muszelką, w którym uczestniczyli Syriusz i Harry. Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu obserwowali, jak Harry próbuje rozbroić swojego ojca chrzestnego głogową różdżką, która wcześniej należała do Dracona, a teraz pewnie leżała w dłoni Pottera.

\- Nie, ta mi wystarczy – odpowiedział chłopak, blokując zaklęcie wiążące, które podstępnie rzucił w jego kierunku Black. – Ollivander powiedział, że należy do mnie, przynajmniej na razie. Jej lojalność zmieniła się w momencie, gdy rozbroiłem Malfoy'a. To różdżka wybiera czarodzieja… Auć!

Harry spojrzał ostro na Łapę, który ugodził go w udo lekki zaklęciem żądlącym.

\- A resztę złamiemy? – Upewniła się Hermiona.

\- Tak, Hermiono. Te różdżki należały do Śmierciożerców i szmalcowników. Złamiemy je i będzie po problemie.

\- Tak, rozumiem.

Czarownica oddała pęk różdżek Ronaldowi, zostawiając w swoich dłoniach jedną, charakterystyczną orzechową różdżkę z rdzeniem z włókna z serca smoka. Z mściwym uśmiechem złamała ją na pół, po czym skorzystała z własnej różdżki, żeby spopielić kawałki drewna. Czując się nieco lepiej, odebrała różdżki od Rona i wyciągnęła je w kierunku Luny i Deana, oferując im zadośćuczynienie za wszystko, co przeszli z rąk Śmierciożerców. Pozostałe różdżki chciała złamać za jednym razem, ale powstrzymał ją krzyk Harry'ego.

\- Zaczekaj! Syriuszu, daj mi chwilę – powiedział do swojego ojca chrzestnego. – Mam lepszy pomysł. Zgredku!

Mały skrzat pojawił się z głośnym trzaskiem, patrząc na Harry'ego z uwielbieniem w wielkich, wyłupiastych oczach.

\- Wielki Harry Potter wzywał Zgredka?

\- Zgredku, chciałbym, żebyś zniszczył te różdżki – nakazał Harry, odbierając od Hermiony pęk sprawnych różdżek i wyciągając je w stronę skrzata.

\- Harry Potter chce… - Oczy Zgredka zrobiły się jeszcze większe. Skrzat zaczął nerwowo potrząsać głową. – Nie, nie, nie… Skrzatom nie wolno dotykać różdżek. Nie wolno, nie wolno…

\- Zgredku, nie pozwalam, żebyś zrobił sobie krzywdę – powiedział ostrzegawczo Harry, widząc, jak skrzat rozgląda się po podwórzu. – Zgredku, te różdżki nie należały do prawdziwych czarodziejów, tylko do słabych ludzi, którzy nadużywali magii w złych celach. Do ludzi, którzy nie mieli prawa nazywać się czarodziejami. Tymi różdżkami rzucano mroczne zaklęcia, krzywdzono innych ludzi i istoty. Korzystano z nich, żeby łapać i zniewalać. Myślę, że będzie sprawiedliwie, jeśli prawo do ich złamania otrzyma wolny skrzat domowy.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zdecydowała się zignorować Syriusza, który tylko przewrócił oczami. Stojący za Hermioną Ron miał takie samo zdanie, jak Black. Luna wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną takim obrotem spraw. Dean, Bill i Fleur z uśmiechami kiwali głowami do małego skrzata, dodając mu odwagi.

\- Dalej, Zgredku – powiedziała Hermiona. – Jesteś lepszy niż ta banda Śmierciożerców.

\- Skoro Harry Potter nalega…

Zgredek z wahaniem podszedł do wyciągniętego w jego stronę pęku bardzo dobrze wykonanych różdżek, różnokolorowych i wypełnionych różnymi rdzeniami, ale z jednakową historią zadanych śmierci i bólu. Bardzo wolno skrzat wyciągnął jedną z nich, czarną, wykonaną z drzewa wiązu. Hermiona natychmiast poznała, że należała do Scabiora, szmalcownika, który przywiódł ich do Dworu Malfoy'ów. Zgredek trzymał różdżkę w dwóch dłoniach, z zamkniętymi oczami, jakby się obawiał, że za chwilę spadną na niego ciosy za to, na co się waży. Kiedy nikt się nie poruszył, skrzat złamał różdżkę na pół i otworzył szeroko oczy, teraz lśniące od łez i zachodzącego słońca. Szeroki uśmiech przerodził się w radosny śmiech, kiedy Zgredek rzucił kawałki drewna pod stopy i zadeptał je.

Zachowując się, jakby znalazł swoje ulubione zajęcie na świecie, Zgredek chętnie sięgnął po kolejne różdżki, łamiąc je z coraz większym entuzjazmem, śmiejąc się i podskakując za każdym razem, gdy bezwartościowe kawałki drewna spadały na ziemię. Hermiona uśmiechała się równie szeroko, patrząc na radosnego skrzata domowego, a gdy skończyły się różdżki do zniszczenia, Zgredek rozejrzał się na boki, szukając jeszcze chociaż jednej. Harry zaśmiał się i wyciągnął dłoń do Zgredka.

\- Dziękuję. Zdjąłeś z moich ramion ogromny ciężar.

\- Zgredek zawsze chętnie służy wielkiemu Harry'emu Potterowi.


	10. Nie jesteś mordercą

Od tłumaczki: Przed nami trochę dłuższy rozdział, ale będzie dużo Dracona, trochę Snape'a i kolejni martwi Śmierciożercy. Wojna wchodzi w decydującą fazę, akcja przyspiesza. Nie jestem do końca zadowolona z tłumaczeń niektórych opisów, ale czytałam je kilkukrotnie i trudno mi wymyślić coś lepszego. W każdym razie, widzimy się w przyszłym tygodniu z rozdziałem jedenastym.

ROZDZIAŁ 10 – NIE JESTEŚ MORDERCĄ

30 kwietnia 1998

Muszelka – dom Billa i Fleur Weasley'ów

\- Musi tam być – nalegała Hermiona. – Bellatrix była pewna, że włamaliśmy się do jej skarbca.

Dyskusja na ten temat toczyła się miedzy nimi od czasu ucieczki z Dworu Malfoy'ów. Zachowanie Belli wskazywało, że w swoim skarbcu u Gringotta przechowywała coś bardzo cennego, coś poza atrapą miecza Gryffindora. Nie mieli jednak możliwości, żeby wejść do środka. Ron zaproponował Eliksir Wielosokowy, ale nie mieli fragmentu ciała Belli, żeby któreś z nich się w nią zmieniło. Harry zasugerował, że mogą wrócić do Dworu Malfoy'ów, żeby znaleźć jej szczątki, ale Syriusz uznał to za zbyt ryzykowne posunięcie i się nie zgodził.

Hermiona chciała poprosić o pomoc Narcyzę, która w końcu należała do rodziny Bellatrix, ale Syriusz wytłumaczył, że Horkruks prawdopodobnie jest trzymany w skarbcu rodziny Lestrange, do którego Narcyza nie ma żadnych praw, nawet po śmierci siostry. Szczególnie, że mąż i szwagier kobiety nadal żyli. Wtedy Ron zaproponował wytropienie i zabicie braci Lestrange, co zostało zignorowane przez wszystkich obecnych w Muszelce.

Harry stwierdził, że można poprosić o pomoc Gryfka, ale Syriusz szybko wybił mu ten pomysł z głowy, samemu pamiętając swoje problemy z goblinami. Wyjaśnił, że Gryfek zdradziłby ich szybciej niż Stworek, gdyby miał szansę.

Dopiero, gdy stracili całą nadzieję, otrzymali Horkruksa w prezencie, zupełnie bez wysiłku.

Prezent pojawił się pod postacią srebrnego smoka, który wleciał z impetem do kuchni, kiedy już wszyscy poza Harrym, Ronem, Hermioną i Syriuszem spali. Smok unosił się przez moment w ciszy i Hermiona zatopiła się w spojrzeniu jego pięknych oczu. Potem przemówił głosem Dracona.

\- _Potter, mam coś, co może cię zainteresować. Czarny Pan rozkazał mi i wujkowi Rudolfowi odzyskanie cennego artefaktu ze skarbca Gringotta. Był wściekły nie tylko z powodu śmierci Bellatrix, ale również dlatego, że miecz Gryffindora zniknął właśnie z jej skarbca. Będziemy na Ulicy Pokątnej jutro w południe. Jeśli ta informacja coś wam mówi, oczekuję, że wpadnę w pułapkę jutro na schodach banku. Niech Black albo Granger atakują, twoja Łasiczka może przypadkiem skrzywdzić siebie_.

\- Dupek – Ron rzucił paskudne spojrzenie Patronusowi.

\- Słyszeliście, co powiedział? – Oczy Hermiony zaświeciły entuzjazmem.

\- Tak, słyszeliśmy fretkę – w głosie Ronalda wyraźnie wyczuwało się niechęć pomieszaną z zazdrością.

\- To nie była fretka, tylko smok – zganiła go czarownica.

\- Dlaczego akurat jemu przypadł smok? – Harry wahał się między entuzjazmem Hermiony i zazdrością Rona.

\- Żartujecie sobie? – Dziewczyna przyjrzała się uważnie czarodziejom siedzącym razem z nią przy tym samym stole, nad którym rozwiał się Patronus. Zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy. – Malfoy podaje nam Horkruksa na srebrnej tacy, a wy zamiast się z tego cieszyć, użalacie się nad sobą, bo nie macie takiego fajnego Patronusa?

\- Ja mam tylko głupiego psa – Ron zmarkotniał.

\- Hej! To bolało – syknął Syriusz. – Mój Patronus też jest psem.

\- Oczywiście, że jest psem, skoro _ty_ jesteś psem – odparował Weasley.

\- Moim Patronusem jest Rogacz, jak tata – dodał Harry, próbując się dowartościować.

\- Wiec skąd u mnie wziął się pies? – Zapytał Ron. – Nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną.

\- Do diabła, a myślisz, że moja wydra ma coś wspólnego ze mną? – Hermiona lekko klepnęła przyjaciela w tył głowy.

\- Twój Patronus to wydra? – Syriusz wydawał się zszokowany tą informacją.

\- Tak – przytaknęła i jej oczy zmrużyły się w szparki. – Chcesz coś na ten temat powiedzieć?

Zanim Black zdążył odpowiedzieć, przerwało im głośne pukanie do drzwi. Głowy siedzących odwróciły się w stronę Billa, zbiegającego ze schodów z wyrazem zmartwienia na twarzy i różdżką w dłoni. Harry, Ron, Syriusz i Hermiona wycelowali w drzwi.

\- Kto tam? – Zawołał Bill.

\- Remus John Lupin – odpowiedział im głos zza drzwi, mieszając się z dźwiękiem wyjącego wiatru. – Wilkołak, mąż Nimfadory. To ty, Strażniku Tajemnicy Muszelki podałeś mi adres na wszelki wypadek.

\- Lupin – mruknął starszy Weasley i otworzył drzwi.

Remus dosłownie wpadł do domu. Jego twarz była biała, włosy rozczochrane przez wichurę, ciało owinięte w podróżną pelerynę. Wyprostował się i rozejrzał po kuchni, upewniając się, kto jest na miejscu.

\- To chłopiec! – Wykrzyknął. – Daliśmy mu imię po ojcu Dory! Edward Remus Lupin.

Hermiona wydała z siebie radosny pisk i pobiegła do mężczyzny, obejmując go mocno.

\- Gratulacje, Remusie!

\- Tonks urodziła? – Upewnił się Syriusz z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Tak, tak, urodziła!

Cały pokój rozbrzmiał okrzykami zachwytu, gratulacjami i westchnięciami ulgi. Fleur uśmiechnęła się, wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Gratulacje!

\- Cholerka, dziecko! – Nadeszło od Rona.

\- Tak… Tak, chłopiec – powtórzył Lupin, nadal oszołomiony swoim własnym szczęściem. Obszedł stół, ściskając najpierw Syriusza, a potem Harry'ego. Wydawało się, jakby noc w piwnicy przy Grimmauld nigdy nie miała miejsca.

\- Zostaniesz jego ojcem chrzestnym? – Zapytał Harry'ego, gdy tylko wypuścił go z niedźwiedziego uścisku. Jego wzrok przesunął się po postaci Hermiony i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś dodać, ale powstrzymał się.

\- Ja? – Wyjąkał Potter.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Dora też twierdzi, że nikt nie będzie lepszy…

\- Hej! – Zawołał Syriusz, marszcząc brwi. – Przypominam, że w naszym gronie tylko ja mam jakiekolwiek doświadczenie w byciu ojcem chrzestnym.

\- Biedny Syriusz – Hermiona zaśmiała się i podeszła do Animaga. Złożyła przyjacielski pocałunek w jego włosach i poklepała po ramieniu. Okazało się, że takie czułe podejście ma zbawienny wpływ na Blacka, który szybko zamilkł z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, pomrukując od czasu do czasu pod nosem.

Bill pospiesznie znalazł butelkę wina, a Fleur namawiała Remusa, żeby wraz z nimi wzniósł toast.

\- Nie mogę zostać. Muszę wracać do Tonks – protestował Lupin. W nocy odmłodniał o kilkanaście lat. – Dziękuję, Bill.

Wkrótce wszystkie kieliszki były napełnione i czarodzieje wstali, żeby wypić za zdrowie nowego członka ich społeczności.

\- Za Edwarda Remusa Lupina, Teddy'ego – powiedział wilkołak. – Czarodzieja z potencjałem!

\- Czarodzieja? – Upewniła się Hermiona, jednocześnie doprowadzając do końca dyskusję, która prawie poróżniła przyjaciół na Grimmauld. Remus zauważył jej ton i jego uśmiech tylko się poszerzył.

\- Tak, czarodzieja – przytaknął i musnął ustami jej policzek. – Dziękuję, Hermiono.

\- Jak wygląda? – Zapytała Fleur.

\- Ja uważam, że jest podobny do Dory, a ona uważa, że przypomina mnie.

\- Biedny dzieciak – mruknął Syriusz i Hermiona rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie. Remus tylko wybuchnął radosnym śmiechem.

\- Nie ma zbyt wielu włosów. Jak się urodził, chyba były czarne, chociaż przysięgam, że w ciągu godziny zmieniły się w rude. Jak wrócę do domu, pewnie będą jasne. Andromeda mówi, że włosy Tonks zaczęły zmieniać kolor w pierwszej dobie życia – jednym haustem opróżnił swój kieliszek. – Nalej mi jeszcze jeden, żebym miał pretekst posłuchać, co u was.

Zanim Syriusz odpowiedział przyjacielowi, wymienił znaczące spojrzenia z najmłodszą trójką.

\- Nic, czym powinieneś się martwić, Luniaczku. Teraz masz żonę _i_ dziecko, którymi powinieneś się przejmować. Prawdę mówiąc, ponieważ bardzo mnie skrzywdziłeś, nie wybierając na ojca chrzestnego, wiem jak możesz otrzymać moje przebaczenie: zamknąć się z rodziną w strzeżonym domu.

\- Na jak długo?

\- Aż dostaniesz Patronusa – warknął Black. – Nie żartuję, Remusie. Ty i Tonks będziecie mogli wyjść z ukrycia dopiero wtedy, gdy dostaniesz znak ode mnie. Albo od Hermiony.

Tą ostatnią część dodał, bo sam nie był pewny, czy przeżyje.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Zajmę się zmienianiem pieluszek i karmieniem w nocy – wilkołak wstał od stołu, odmawiając kolejnego kieliszka wina. Owinął się peleryną. – Muszę wracać. Postaram się wpaść za kilka dni ze zdjęciami. Dora i Andromeda będą zadowolone, że się z wami zobaczyłem.

Zapiął zatrzask, żegnając się ze wszystkimi. Przytulił kobiety, wymienił uścisk dłoni z mężczyznami i wyszedł w ciemną, wyjącą noc.

\- Ojciec chrzestny Harry – zaśmiał się Bill, klepiąc młodego Gryfona po plecach.

\- Tak – Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, nadal zaskoczony prośbą Remusa. – Syriuszu, co powinien robić ojciec chrzestny?

\- Nie jestem aż tak doświadczony – smutek zatańczył w szarych oczach. – Po prostu się nim zajmujesz. Pilnujesz, żeby nie stała mu się krzywda. Pierwsze kilka lat jest całkiem proste, a potem musisz go tylko rozpieszczać.

Black próbował rozwiać ciężką atmosferę, która nagle zaległa nad stołem. Odłożył kieliszek z głuchym uderzeniem i cichym westchnięciem.

\- Wystarczy tego rozczulania się – odkaszlnął. – Jutro napadniemy na Malfoy'a!

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

1 maja 1998

Ulica Pokątna – przed wejściem do Banku Gringotta

Prawdę mówiąc, plan był prosty.

Syriusz Aportował się na Ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i natychmiast zmienił w psa. W tej formie pognał do wylotu ulicy, skąd miał świetny widok na wejście do Banku Gringotta. Ron wyglądał jak początkujący Śmierciożerca z Durmstrangu, mając magicznie wydłużone czarne włosy oraz kozią bródkę tego samego koloru. Bardziej przypominał Karkaroffa niż Weasley'a. Tylko tyle byli w stanie wymyślić w tak krótkim czasie. Z kolei Harry i Hermiona czekali na sygnał Syriusza ukryci pod Peleryną Niewidką.

Zgodnie z planem, Ron był ich czujką. Miał przyciągnąć uwagę, podczas gdy Harry i Hermiona ogłuszą Lestrange'a i Malfoy'a, a Syriusz złapie to, co wynieśli ze skarbca. Wtedy Aportują się do Muszelki. Prawdę mówiąc, plan był prosty.

Nie wzięli pod uwagę tylko jednej rzeczy. Mianowicie, po przybyciu do Dworu Malfoy'ów Voldemort stracił całe zaufanie do Dracona. Zastał przy młodym Ślizgonie swoich dwóch najlepszych poruczników martwych, szmalcowników również martwych, gnijące ciało wilkołaka i na dodatek dowiedział się, że Narcyza uciekła. Zaatakował Dracona, zagłębiając się w jego umyśle w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. To, co zobaczył, obudziło jego furię. Złapano Harry'ego Pottera, tego był pewny. Voldemort zobaczył, jak Potter rozbroił młodego Dracona, jak Bellatrix torturowała szlamę. Urywki, kawałki, z których nie mógł złożyć pełnego obrazu sytuacji. Malfoy twierdził, że przez większość czasu przebywał w innym pokoju, pilnując wraz z matką innego więźnia – Syriusza Blacka, którego uwolniła Narcyza, kiedy Draco odwrócił się do nich plecami. Gorsze było to, że Glizdogon zdradził swojego pana i uwolnił Pottera, jego przyjaciół oraz Ollivandera. Jednak największym ciosem był jeden przebłysk wspomnienia, w którym Bellatrix spostrzegła miecz w rękach szmalcownika i wykrzyczała jedno słowo: skarbiec.

Voldemort wyładował swoją wściekłość na Draconie. Młody Malfoy leżał nieprzytomny przez tydzień, zanim w końcu się ocknął, żeby zobaczyć swoich wujków, Rudolfa i Rabastana Lestrange'ów, patrzących na niego z zawodem. Dzień po dniu skrzaty domowe pielęgnowały Ślizgona i przywracały go do zdrowia, a kiedy był na tyle silny, aby wytrzymać Cruciatusa bez omdlenia, otrzymał misję, którą mógł zmyć hańbę z nazwiska Malfoy.

Nikt nie przypuszczał, że Malfoy doszczętnie stracił zaufanie Czarnego Pana i szczegóły misji zmieniły się w ostatniej chwili. Rudolf nie był jedynym Śmierciożercą eskortującym Dracona do Gringotta.

Drzwi banku otworzyły się i Syriusza przywitał widok nie tylko Rudolfa Lestrange'a towarzyszącego młodemu Malfoy'owi, ale również Rabastana, Traversa, starszego Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Sam Draco wyglądał nieswojo, kiedy schodził po schodach, rozglądając się uważnie. Śmierciożercy wiedzieli, że to może być pułapka i wykorzystali Ślizgona jako przynętę.

Ale nie mieli wyjścia. Draco trzymał pakunek w dłoniach, które wyglądały na świeżo poparzone. Syriusz aż zatrząsł się z gniewu, kiedy rozpoznał skutki kombinacji zaklęć _Flagrante_ i _Gemino_ , które zaznał jako ciekawskie dziecko, grzebiące w rzeczach rodziców. Wszystkie dzieci Blacków znały te zaklęcia. Były okrutne i bolesne, ale stanowiły świetną karę dla osób, które chciały wynieść coś z nie swojego skarbca.

Oczy Dracona uważnie skanowały otoczenie i chłopak szybko wypatrzył wielkiego, czarnego psa z nienaturalnie skoncentrowanymi oczami. To była jego jedyna szansa, więc z niej skorzystał. Trzymając w dłoni różdżkę swojej matki, rzucił na siebie niewerbalne zaklęcie tarczy i zanurkował pod nogami swojej obstawy. Syriusz, jakby wiedząc, co planuje syn jego kuzynki, w ułamku sekundy zmienił się w człowieka i posłał w tłum zaklęcie oszałamiające. Pierwsze trafiło w Crabbe'a, a drugie w Goyle'a.

Po drugiej stronie ulicy Harry i Hermiona puścili się biegiem w stronę walczących, rzucając zaklęcia i klątwy w kierunku Śmierciożerców. Czarownica zauważyła, że Draco rzucił na siebie zaklęcie iluzji i wycofał się z pakunkiem w dłoni. Zaklęcie za zaklęciem, i wkrótce okazało się, że walczyli jeden na jednego, Syriusz przeciwko Rudolfowi, a Ron przeciwko Traversowi. Harry i Hermiona próbowali unieszkodliwić Rabastana.

\- _Drętwota_! – Harry posłał w stronę Śmierciożercy czerwony błysk, ale Lestrange zrobił zgrabny unik.

\- Musimy to szybko skończyć! Przyciągamy za dużo uwagi i ktoś może wezwać pomoc – krzyknęła Hermiona do stojących najbliżej Harry'ego i Rona.

\- Zepchnijcie ich w jedno miejsce – wrzasnął Syriusz i nastolatkowie skupili się na odepchnięciu Śmierciożerców do tyłu.

\- _Impendimenta_! – Krzyknął Ron i jakimś cudem trafił Traversa w pierś, posyłając jego nieruchome ciało między nieprzytomnych Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Chłopak natychmiast ruszył w stronę Syriusza, niosąc pomoc w jego walce z Rudolfem Lestrangem.

\- Wiedziałem, że to ty, Black – krzyknął Rudolf. – Wiedziałem, że chłopak Malfoy'ów jest zdrajcą krwi i że moja Bella nie zginęła od kłów wilkołaka!

\- Nie? Zginęła od kłów zwykłego psa – odparował Black.

\- Zapłacisz mi za to – zawył Lestrange. – _Avada Ked…_

\- _Confundo Maxima_ – zawołała Hermiona zza pleców Harry'ego i trafiła Rudolfa zaklęciem konfundującym, zanim mógł dokończyć słowa klątwy. Mężczyzna potknął się o własne stopy.

\- _Petrificus Totalus_ – Ron dokończył walkę.

\- Potrzebuję pomocy – krzyknął Harry, odpierając coraz bardziej zawzięte ataki Rabastana, rozwścieczonego krzykami brata. Rzucał w dwójkę nastolatków klątwą za klątwą. Ron kucał z tyłu, pilnując ciał nieprzytomnych Śmierciożerców, którzy w każdej chwili mogli się podnieść i wspomóc pozostałych.

\- _Crucio_! – Klątwa o milimetry minęła policzek Hermiony, ale zanim dziewczyna miała jej doświadczyć ponownie, plecy Rabastana rozświetlił zielony błysk.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ – rzucił Draco, zdejmując z siebie zaklęcie iluzji. Ciało Rabastana potoczyło się po schodach, blade i bez życia.

\- Co, do diabła, się tutaj stało, Malfoy? – Wrzasnął Ron, rzucając się na Dracona. – Wpakowałeś nas w pułapkę.

\- Chyba mówiłem, żeby nie zabierać go na misję? – Syknął Ślizgon do Harry'ego, podając mu pakunek. – Zabierz to ode mnie. Mam przez to same problemy. Weasley, a gdybyś nie zauważył, w nic was nie wpakowałem. Wasza pieprzona jasna strona przysparza mi samych trudności.

\- Biedaku – zadrwił Ron.

\- Granger, zabierz stąd swojego chłopaka, zanim przefasonuję mu buźkę!

\- Ronald! Natychmiast odpuść – nakazała, po czym zwróciła się do Malfoy'a. – On nie jest moim chłopakiem!

\- Mam gdzieś szczegóły – wywrócił oczami. Spojrzał na Pottera, który trzymał w dłoniach piękny, złoty kielich z wygrawerowanym borsukiem. – O to chodziło?

\- Tak – Harry przytaknął. – Wracajmy do Muszelki.

\- Jeszcze nie – zatrzymał ich Draco i wskazał dłonią nieprzytomne ciała Śmierciożerców. – Chcecie, żeby was wyśledzili?

\- Trzeba ich aresztować – postanowił Hermiona.

\- Dobra, Granger, wezwę Aurorów – syknął Ślizgon. – Jeśli umknęło to twojej uwagi, wszyscy pracują dla Czarnego Pana.

\- Odwróć się, jeśli nie możesz na to patrzeć – wymamrotał Syriusz, wchodząc po schodach i celując w przytomnego Rudolfa, który odpowiedział spojrzeniem tak morderczym, jak tylko w rodzinie Lestrange to możliwe.

\- Syriuszu… - Jęknęła Hermiona, próbując pogodzić się z zabiciem nieuzbrojonego człowieka, Śmierciożerca, czy nie.

\- Takie jest oblicze wojny, Granger – warknął Draco, celując w Traversa i wysyłając w jego stronę kolejną Klątwę.

\- Syriuszu, proszę – błagała. Wiedziała, jak wygląda wojna. Wiedziała, że na wojnie ludzie umierają. I nie obchodziły jej martwe ciała Bellatrix i Lucjusza, leżące na podłodze Dworu Malfoy'ów. Ponieważ zginęli podczas walki, każde z różdżką w dłoni. To wyglądało na morderstwo, nie na obronę własną.

Black zacisnął zęby, podejmując decyzję. Nie poświęciłby im ani sekundy uwagi, ale wyraz jej oczu przywoływał wspomnienia i powodował ból. Opuścił różdżkę.

\- Cholerni Gryfoni – warknął Malfoy i szybkim ruchem wyminął Blacka, celując w swojego wuja. – _Avada Kedavra_.

W taki sposób ziemski padół opuścił ostatni potomek Szlachetnego i Starożytnego rodu Lestrange. Malfoy obrócił się z impetem w kierunku Crabbe'a, ale zawahał się, widząc ojca swojego przyjaciela. Chłopak odetchnął głęboko i wtedy doskoczył do niego Black.

\- Wystarczy. Nie można odbierać życia, nie ponosząc konsekwencji. Nie bądź taki, jak on – powiedział Syriusz i chociaż nie wspomniał konkretnej osoby, Draco zrozumiał, że chodzi o Voldemorta. – Nie jesteś mordercą. Teraz odwiedzimy twoją mamę, dobrze?

Malfoy tylko przytaknął głucho.

W tym momencie Harry wrzasnął głośno, przyciągając uwagę przechodniów i osunął się na ziemię. Hermiona szybko wyjęła z jego rąk kielich.

\- Co się dzieje? – Syriusz złapał chrześniaka za ramiona i lekko nim potrząsnął. – Co widziałeś?

\- Potter ma wizje? – Draco szeroko otworzył oczy.

\- On… On… Nadchodzi.

\- Pospieszcie się! Musimy się Aportować do Muszelki – nalegał Ron.

\- Nie bądź głupi, Weasley – syknął Ślizgon. – Aurorzy są po jego stronie.

\- A co to ma ze sobą wspólnego?

\- Mogą wyśledzić Aportację!

Wszyscy stanęli, niepewni, co robić.

\- Co teraz? – Krzyknęła Hermiona.

\- Zapewnimy im coś zbyt trudnego do wyśledzenia – jęknął Syriusz. – Na razie się rozdzielimy. Ron, Aportuj się razem z Draconem w Lesie Dziekana. Harry i Hermiona wracają do Muszelki. Ja lecę do jaskini, w której się ukrywałem z Hardodziobem. Później spotkamy się w punkcie zbiorczym.

\- W Dworze Malfoy'ów – zaproponował Draco.

\- Oszalałeś? – Wydarł się na niego Ron.

\- Jeśli Czarny Pan przybywa tutaj, oznacza to, że Dwój stoi pusty – warknął Ślizgon. – Kominek w naszym salonie jest połączony bezpośrednio z gabinetem dyrektora w Hogwarcie. W ten sposób udało mi się utrzymać stały kontakt ze Snapem.

Syriusz warknął w psi sposób, gdy usłyszał to nazwisko, ale Malfoy tylko przewrócił oczami z irytacją.

\- Wiem, że macie z nim problem, ale on naprawdę jest po naszej stronie – krzyknął. – A my tracimy tylko czas!

\- Musimy się dostać do Hogwartu – wyjaśnił Harry, podtrzymywany przez Hermionę, patrząc tępo przed siebie. – Tam będzie następny. Zobaczyłem to w jego umyśle. Widziałem, jak się zastanawia, gdzie teraz się pojawić.

\- Nadal uważam, że nie powinniśmy mu ufać… - Zaczął Ron, ale Harry szybko mu przerwał.

\- Musimy iść – Potter był nieugięty. – Potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, do czego on jest zdolny, kiedy się zorientuje, że pierścień i medalion zniknęły? Co zrobimy, jeśli przeniesie Horkruksa z Hogwartu, bo zdecyduje, że tam nie jest bezpieczny?

\- Trzymasz w dłoni pieprzonego Horkruksa? – Zawył Draco, blednąc. – I co mieliście na myśli, mówiąc pierścień i medalion?

\- Stworzył więcej niż jednego, a my je wszystkie powoli niszczymy – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Kurwa – zaklął Ślizgon, a na jego twarzy pojawił się strach, dotąd starannie ukrywany latami.

\- Idziemy, natychmiast! – Rozkazał Syriusz.

Obracając się na pięcie, każdy zniknął w otaczającej ich ciemności.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Wioska Hogsmeade – niedaleko Hogwartu

Stopy Syriusza dotknęły ziemi i mężczyzna zmaterializował się na drodze prowadzącej do jaskini, w której lata temu ukrywał się z Hardodziobem. Zastanawiał się, czy nie Aportować się bezpośrednio do groty, ale gdyby źle wymierzył odległość, skończyłby jako placek na ścianie albo zleciałby z klifu. Chciał zrobić krok przed siebie, ale w tym momencie całe Hogsmeade rozbrzmiało nieziemskim wrzaskiem, który sprawił, że ciało mężczyzny pokryło się gęsią skórką.

\- Zaklęcie Zawodzenia, kurwa, świetnie – zaklął i chciał się Deportować, ale w tej chwili odkrył, że nad miasteczkiem rozciągnięto sieć anty-aportacyjną. Warknął nisko, groźnie i zmienił się w swoją psią postać. Przebiegł przez wioskę, korzystając z podwórzy i bocznych uliczek.

Śmierciożercy zalali Hogsmeade falą. Biegali z wyciągniętymi różdżkami i szukali intruzów.

\- Macie zaglądać wszędzie – krzyknął jeden. – Potter ma Pelerynę Niewidkę, więc dokładnie sprawdzajcie każdy kąt, nawet jeśli nic nie zauważycie.

\- A co z Dementorami? – Zapytał inny. – Niech lecą wolne, znajdą go pierwsze.

\- Czarny Pan chce zabić Pottera własnymi rękoma…

\- Dementorzy go nie zabiją! Czarny Pan chce odebrać Potterowi życie, a nie duszę. Łatwiej będzie go zabić, jeśli go najpierw Pocałują.

Syriusz zbladł na widok kilku Dementorów lewitujących spokojnie nad ulicami. Głośno przełknął ślinę, nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego i miał cichą nadzieję, że nie rozpoznają go w tej formie. Jego odporność na ich wpływ osłabła w miarę upływu czasu spędzonego poza więzieniem i tylko siła woli pchała go naprzód.

Gdy wyszedł na główną ulicę prowadzącą do Hogwartu, zanurkował pod płotem i odnalazł drogę do Miodowego Królestwa, po czym wślizgnął się do piwnicy przez otwarte drzwi. Sklep był zamknięty, od dawna, jeśli dobrze się zorientował. Śmierciożercy opanowali to małe, słodkie miasteczko, które miało taki dobry wpływ na młodość Syriusza. Widok pustej, martwej wioski zostawił gorzki posmak na języku Animaga. Zachowując największą ostrożność, Black odnalazł wejście do tajnego tunelu, wiodącego do posągu jednookiej wiedźmy i najszybciej jak potrafił przebiegł przez cały tunel. Już był prawie u celu, kiedy spostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę, starszą o jakieś dwadzieścia lat od osoby, którą pamiętał.

Na końcu drogi stała Alecto Carrow, cicho przeklinając.

\- Sprawdź cholerne przejścia, Alecto – wyjęczała wysokim, ironicznym tonem. – Przeszukaj korytarz na siódmym piętrze, Alecto. Pilnuj Wieży Krukonów. Jakby on sam cokolwiek zrobił.

Syriusz wywrócił oczami i wyszedł z cienia, utykając na prawą łapę, popiskując cicho.

\- Kto tam jest? – Podniosła wyżej swoją różdżkę i Syriusz zatrzymał się przed nią. – Spadaj, kundlu.

Opuściła różdżkę.

 _Pieprzona idiotka._

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Hogwart, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa

Jej krzyki nadal rozbrzmiewały w powietrzu, kiedy Syriusz wyczołgał się z posągu jednookiej czarownicy z różdżką w dłoni, rozglądając się po korytarzu w poszukiwaniu potencjalnych wrogów. Teraz żałował, że nie wziął od Harry'ego mapy Huncwotów. Zmienił się w psa, wiedząc, że w tej postaci przyciągnie mniejsze zainteresowanie. W końcu tylko garstka ludzi wiedziała, że jest Animagiem.

Korytarze Hogwartu były puste, jeśli nie liczyć kilku ślizgońskich prefektów, nieuważnie patrolujących zamek. Ukrył się w cieniu alkowy, czekając, aż go miną, po czym galopem ruszył w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora. Miał cichą nadzieję, że Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Draco nie zdecydowali się czekać na niego w Dworze Malfoy'ów i już są w Hogwarcie.

Dobiegł prawie do gargulca pilnującego wejścia, gdy zrozumiał, że nie uda mu się wślizgnąć do środka. Gdy dyrektorem był Dumbledore, wystarczyło tylko recytować nazwy słodyczy w porządku alfabetycznym. Z Remusem, jako najlepszym przyjacielem, znajomość słodyczy była obowiązkowa. Teraz jednak Dumbledore nie żył, a jego stanowisko zajął jego morderca. Właśnie ten morderca schodził kręconymi schodami z powiewającą za plecami czarną peleryną.

\- Smarkerusie – wysyczał Syriusz, w ludzkiej postaci, celując dokładnie w gardło Snape'a.

\- Black – ton Severusa był identyczny. – Dotarły do mnie pogłoski o twoim niefortunnym powrocie zza grobu. Chociaż, ty nigdy nie miałeś grobu… Powiedz, naprawdę zginąłeś, czy tylko uciekłeś na rok od kłopotów?

\- Idziemy na górę – Syriusz skinął głową i różdżką w kierunku schodów.

\- Zabierz tą różdżkę sprzed mojej twarzy, dobrze ci radzę. Lata temu przestałem się przejmować twoimi groźbami,

\- Powinieneś się przejmować. Idziemy na górę, bo muszę skorzystać z twojego kominka.

\- A dlaczego powinienem udzielić ci do niego dostępu? – Czarne oczy Snape'a zmierzyły się z szarymi Blacka i żadne nie chciały ustąpić.

\- Bo twoje życie leży w tym momencie w rękach młodego jasnowłosego Śmierciożercy i żeby z nim porozmawiać, muszę skorzystać wyłącznie z twojego kominka.

Nawet, jeżeli Severusa zaskoczyła ta informacja, nie dał nic po sobie poznać.

\- A skąd mogę mieć pewność, że młody Malfoy jest z wami?

\- Bo w przeciwieństwie do was, Śmierciożerców, ja nie zabijam dzieci – odparował Syriusz, posyłając dyrektorowi zimne spojrzenie.

\- Skoro o dzieciach mowa… Jesteś przy zdrowych zmysłach, więc Potter nadal żyje? – Snape odwrócił się do klatki schodowej, gotowy wypowiedzieć hasło, po którym gargulec odsunie się i wpuści mężczyzn do gabinetu. – „Dumbledore".

\- Twoim hasłem jest „Dumbledore"? – Skrzywił się Black. – Jesteś chory.

\- A ty jesteś tak głupi, jak zwykle – odpowiedział spokojnie Severus. – Skoro pan Malfoy poinformował cię, gdzie leży moja lojalność, powinieneś wiedzieć, że śmierć dyrektora była…

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać – warknął Animag. – Chcę tylko skorzystać z kominka.

\- Nie ma problemu – weszli do gabinetu.

\- A nie mówiłem? – Odezwał się cichy głos. – Wiedziałem, że mój nic nie warty prawnuk nie jest martwy. Ukrywał się, prawda, Severusie?

To przemówił portret Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka, wpatrujący się morderczym spojrzeniem w Syriusza.

\- Nie przyznał się do tego – wymamrotał Snape. – Jeszcze.

\- Kominek, Smarkerusie!

\- Proszę bardzo, jest do twojej dyspozycji. Ale uprzedzam, że prowadzi wyłącznie w jedno miejsce, w którym nie będziesz mile widziany – Snape skrzyżował ramiona na chudej piersi, ukrywając dłonie w rękawach swoich szat.

\- Wiem, dokąd prowadzi, do cholery – Syriusz spojrzał na Severusa z politowaniem. – Idziesz ze mną.

\- Absolutnie nie – w głosie Snape'a nie było żadnych emocji, był całkowicie obojętny.

\- On jest w drodze do Hogwartu – ostrzegł Black. – Teraz!

Jeżeli te słowa jakoś wpłynęły na Severusa, nie okazał tego, ale zbliżył się do kominka. Słowa Animaga pokazały mu, że pośpiech jest wskazany.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, kogo spotkamy po drugiej stronie?

\- Na pewno nie wroga – zapewnił Syriusz.

\- Bardzo dokładna informacja, dziękuję – sarknął Snape i wrzucił garść proszku Fiu do kominka. – Dwór Malfoy'ów!

\- Ty pierwszy – Black dłonią pospieszył dyrektora Hogwartu i po chwili również zniknął w zielonych płomieniach.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Dwór Malfoy'ów – rezydencja rodziny Malfoy'ów

Syriusz i Severus weszli do salonu Malfoy'ów ze zdumieniem. Salon był oświetlony wspaniałymi kandelabrami, ewidentnie w stylu Narcyzy. Każdy mebel pasował do pozostałych. Antyki, ale utrzymane w idealnym stanie. Podłogi były wypolerowane, a na ścianach wisiały niezwykłe dzieła sztuki. Z sufitu zwieszał się potężny kryształowy żyrandol. Salon wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, niż miesiąc temu, kiedy wszystko było w opłakanym stanie.

Ale to wcale nie dzieła sztuki, wypolerowane podłogi czy wspaniałe antyki przyciągnęły uwagę dwóch mężczyzn. Nie, ich wzrok skupił się na postaciach stojących w centrum salonu. Dwóch młodych Gryfonów celowało w Dracona, Draco celował w Ronalda Weasley'a, a Hermiona stała obok, wrzeszcząc na wszystkich z frustracją i niecierpliwością, która dorównywała temperamentowi Molly Weasley w jej najlepszych dniach.

\- Zbawcy naszego świata – westchnął ironiczne Snape.

\- Co się tu dzieje, do diabła? – Wrzasnął Black.

\- Syriuszu! – Hermiona obróciła się do niego i zobaczył ulgę w jej oczach. W następnym momencie już go mocno obejmowała. – Myślałam… Na Merlina, kiedy się nie pojawiłeś…

\- Czuję się dobrze, kotku – zapewnił. – Co zrobił Malfoy?

Snape obserwował ich powitanie z uniesionymi brwiami, ale nic nie powiedział. Gdy wspomnieli młodego Malfoy'a, jego obojętna mina stwardniała. Ani Syriusz, ani Hermiona nie zwrócili na to uwagi, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła wyjaśniać.

\- Nie wiem. Kiedy Harry i ja przybyliśmy do Dworu, Ron i Malfoy już na siebie wrzeszczeli. Wyciągnęli różdżki, Harry wskoczył między nich, ale poza obelgami, nie powiedzieli nic więcej!

\- Hej! – Syriusz krzyknął na trzech młodych czarodziejów.

\- Syriusz – Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

\- Co on zrobił? – Zapytał Black Rona, wskazując podbródkiem na Malfoy'a.

\- Rozszczepił mnie! – Wrzasnął Weasley, trzęsąc się z wściekłości.

\- Ledwie – Draco przewrócił oczami, hamując śmiech. – Czy on kiedykolwiek się z kimś Aportował? Granger, myślałem, że ich wytrenowałaś.

\- Patrzcie – Ron uniósł lewą dłoń, gdzie brakowało dwóch paznokci.

Syriusz i Hermiona zapatrzyli się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Ale zanim Syriusz miał okazję do obsztorcowania chłopca za podnoszenie alarmu, kiedy na wojnie stracił tylko dwa paznokcie, Hermiona straciła panowanie nad sobą. Podbiegła w mgnieniu oka do przyjaciela, mocno uderzyła go otwartą dłonią w potylicę i odebrała mu różdżkę.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? – Wrzasnęła. – To nie jest rozszczepienie! _Syriusz_ się rozszczepił, _ja_ się rozszczepiłam! Lepiej znikaj z moich oczu, Ronaldzie Billiusie Weasley! Marsz do kominka!

Wskazała palcem na sieć Fiu i wtedy spostrzegła Snape'a. Jej dłoń powędrowała do uchwytu różdżki.

\- Ty! – Harry również dopiero teraz zauważył nowego dyrektora Hogwartu.

\- Nie teraz – pohamował go Syriusz. – Mamy ważniejszą sprawę do załatwienia, gorszego czarodzieja do ubicia. Ale zapamiętaj sobie, Severusie, Śmierciożerca czy członek Zakonu, porozmawiamy sobie.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać – sarknął Snape, nabierając w dłoń proszek Fiu.


	11. Bliżej niż kiedykolwiek

Od tłumaczki: Z tego rozdziału jestem dużo bardziej zadowolona, niż z poprzedniego. Bogowie, jestem chora. Październikowe przeziębienie chwyciło mnie tak mocno, że w ostatnim tygodniu przetłumaczyłam dokładnie dwie linijki (na szczęście trzydziestego pierwszego rozdziału, więc nadal mam sporo w zapasie). Z góry ostrzegam przed dwiema rzeczami w tym rozdziale: Syriusz się rozkręca i przeklina, więc traficie na trochę wulgaryzmów bez cenzury oraz autorka zostawiła na końcu tego rozdziału niesamowity cliffhanger – ciąg dalszy już za tydzień, obiecuję

ROZDZIAŁ 11 – BLIŻEJ NIŻ KIEDYKOLWIEK

1 maja 1998

Hogwart, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa, Gabinet Dyrektora

\- Czarny Pan nadchodzi? – Upewnił się Severus, kiedy już wszyscy byli bezpieczni w jego gabinecie. Udało mu się podnieść skomplikowaną osłonę słuchową wokół ludzi, która nawet portretom nie pozwalała słuchać ich konwersacji. Z tego powodu szczególnie zawiedziony był Fineasz.

Harry przez dłuższy moment tylko przyglądał się znienawidzonemu mężczyźnie. Jego ramiona drżały, oczy były zmrużone z gniewu i tylko ciężka dłoń Syriusza spoczywająca między łopatkami chrześniaka powstrzymywała go przed atakiem.

\- Tak – przyznał w końcu. – Jakbyś o tym nie wiedział.

\- Harry, przestań – znudzonym tonem poprosiła Hermiona.

\- Ma ze sobą węża? – Spojrzenie Snape'a przeniosło się na Dracona, który pobladł na wspomnienie gada.

Chłopak skinął głową i odwrócił się w stronę kominka, żeby zamknąć sieć Fiu. Nie chciał, żeby nikt za nimi podążył.

\- Trzyma go bliżej, niż kiedykolwiek – wyjaśnił, nie patrząc na pozostałych. – Jest tak od czasu śmierci Belli. Nie spuszcza tego czegoś z oczu.

Snape zmrużył czarne oczy i zerknął na stojącą na biurku Myślodsiewnię. Wyglądał na poważnie zaniepokojonego, gdy sięgał po puste fiolki, stojące w równym rzędzie w szafce, gdzie zwykle trzymał zapas eliksirów. Odkorkował jedną buteleczkę i przyłożył czubek różdżki do swojej skroni.

\- Co on wyprawia? – Zapytał głośno Ron.

\- Próbuję się skoncentrować, panie Weasley, dlatego proszę o ciszę, jeśli umiesz się powstrzymać od gadania – Severus rzucił Ronaldowi mroczne spojrzenie, po czym ponownie opuścił powieki i mocno skupiając się na uciekającej myśli, wyciągnął ze swojej głowy srebrną nitkę wspomnienia. Zabutelkował ją i podał Harry'emu. – Weź.

\- Co to jest?

\- Wspomnienia – odparł kwaśno Mistrz Eliksirów. – Myślodsiewnia. Z tego, co pamiętam, doskonale wiesz, jak ich używać.

\- Wiem, czym są. Chciałem zapytać, po co mi one? – Harry tracił panowanie nad sobą.

\- To odpowiedzi. Na wypadek, gdybym nie przeżył – odpowiedział, a Syriusz i Ron prychnęli z niesmakiem, na dźwięk słowa „wypadek". – A moja śmierć jest raczej nieunikniona, skoro sprowadziliście Czarnego Pana do szkoły! Jeśli wy chcecie przeżyć, powinniście zabierać stąd wasze gryfońskie tyłki na siódme piętro.

\- Wiedziałem! – Burknął Draco. – Wiedziałem, że tam są. Nie mogłem się dostać do środka, chociaż próbowałem.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – Zapytał Harry.

\- Uczniowie znikali przez cały rok – wyjaśnił Ślizgon. – Chowają się w Komnacie Potrzeby. Ktoś musi tam być przez cały czas, żeby nie wpuszczać niewtajemniczonych. Całkiem mądrze.

Uśmiechnął się z triumfem.

\- Jakiś Krukon musiał to wymyślić.

Wszyscy Gryfoni – obecni uczniowie Hogwartu i jeden absolwent – spojrzeli na Dracona z pogardą.

\- Mówiąc o Krukonach - wciął się Snape. – Potter, powinieneś jak najszybciej udać się do zachodniej Wieży na piątym piętrze.

\- Powiedz mi, dlaczego mam iść tam, gdzie mi każesz? – Z głosu Harry'ego powoli znikała furia.

\- Bo Czarny Pan uprzedził Śmierciożerców, że pojawisz się w Hogwarcie i nakazał, żeby nie dopuszczać cię do Wieży Krukonów. Podejrzewam, że czegoś szukacie? – Severus wpatrywał się w Pottera, ale zauważył, że zarówno Weasley, jak i Granger odwrócili wzrok, słysząc jego pytanie. Gryfoni nigdy nie potrafili kłamać. – Założę się, że czegokolwiek szukacie, znajdziecie to u Krukonów.

Zwrócił się do Malfoy'a.

\- Wracaj do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów i czymś ich zajmij.

\- Łatwizna – Draco skinął głową, odwrócił się i zniknął na spiralnej klatce schodowej.

\- A ty? – Zapytał Syriusz.

\- Ucieknę, taki ze mnie tchórz – odpowiedział ironicznie Snape. – W końcu was zdradziłem i zostałem odkryty. Ale prawdę mówiąc, mam swoje rozkazy. Pamiętasz, co to są rozkazy, Black? Minęło kilka lat, ale chyba pamiętasz, że miałeś rozkaz siedzieć na Grimmauld, a nie szturmować Ministerstwo Magii i dać się zabić.

\- Zamknij się – powiedział zimny głos, a jego właścicielka wycelowała różdżkę z winorośli dokładnie między oczy Severusa. Brązowe oczy Hermiony błysnęły ostrzegawczo w świetle płomienia z kominka.

\- Tak myślałem – Snape prawie się uśmiechnął. – Delikatny temat, panno Granger? Czy może panno Po…?

\- Idziemy! – Warknął Syriusz, przerywając Mistrzowi Eliksirów.

Mężczyźni przez chwilę tylko na siebie patrzyli, z niechęcią, prawie z nienawiścią. Za plecami Animaga, Ron i Harry zbili się w ciasną grupkę, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na różdżkach. Syriusz pierwszy odwrócił wzrok i pogonił nastolatków na klatkę schodową, a gdy tylko znaleźli się poza zasięgiem wzroku, ponownie skupił uwagę na Snapie.

\- Masz jakiś problem?

\- Przez lata miałem pewne domysły dotyczące tej dziewczyny, ale myślałem, że to niemożliwe. Prawie jej nie poznałem – Severus w charakterystyczny sposób przeciągał sylaby i mówił z arystokratycznym, aroganckim zaśpiewem. – Ale kiedy reaguje w ten sposób, bo ktoś ci grozi? Granger może by się na to zdobyła dla Pottera, nie dla ciebie. Podejrzewam, że gdybym obraził wilka, rzuciłaby się na mnie z pięściami.

\- Nie miałeś przypadkiem uciekać? – Warknął groźnie Black, wybiegając z gabinetu. Machnął za sobą różdżką i drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.

\- O co chodziło? – Zapytał Harry, gdy tylko Syriusz do nich dołączył.

\- O nic. Snape to dupek – odpowiedział Animag, ruszając w kierunku wielkiej klatki schodowej Hogwartu.

\- Chyba chciał coś powiedzieć o Hermionie – drążył Potter, ale Black miał tego dość.

\- Harry, przepraszam, ale chyba nie mamy czasu na zastanawianie się nad słowami Severusa Snape'a. Mamy robotę, prawda? Idziemy do Wieży Krukonów, tak?

\- Nawet nie wiem, czego szukamy – chłopak potrząsnął głową. – To będzie coś małego, prawdopodobnie kiedyś należało do Roweny Ravenclaw. Moim zdaniem powinniśmy iść do Komnaty Potrzeby, znajdziemy jakiegoś Krukona, który nam pomoże.

\- Może chodzi o diadem – zasugerował lekko Syriusz.

\- A co to jest? – Zapytał Ron.

\- Taka wąska korona – wyjaśniła Hermiona nieobecnym tonem, skupiona na słowach Syriusza. – Skąd wiesz o diademie? Ja dowiedziałam się wyłącznie dzięki Lunie, która pomrukiwała o tym w pociągu.

\- Szukaliśmy go na czwartym roku – Black wzruszył ramionami. – James, Remus, Glizdogon i…

Zatrzymał się i skierował swoje myśli na inny tor.

\- I ja – dokończył.

\- Czy wasza czwórka kiedykolwiek się uczyła? – Czarownica podparła boki rękoma.

Syriusz zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- Jeśli z tego wyjdziemy, opowiem ci, jak zdobyłem dziewięć SUMów – mrugnął do niej łobuzersko.

\- Dziewięć! – Zapiszczała z rozszerzonymi oczami. – Niemożliwe! _Ja_ zdobyłam jedenaście i prawie mnie to zabiło.

Pognała za nim, a jej włosy, które ostatnio udawało jej się kontrolować i układały się w miękkie fale, teraz utworzyły wokół jej głowy naelektryzowane halo. Za jej plecami Ron i Harry wybuchli śmiechem.

Gdy dotarli na siódme piętro, Harry puścił się przodem i niecierpliwie zaczął się przechadzać przed ścianą, która kryła drzwi do Komnaty Potrzeby. Pozostali stali kilka kroków dalej, obserwując skupienie na twarzy chłopaka. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Pokój czekał na przybycie Harry'ego. Drzwi pojawiły się przed nim znienacka.

Powoli wyciągnął rękę i chwycił klamkę. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do Komnaty, a szczęka opadła mu ze zdumienia.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Komnata Potrzeby

Pokój przybrał ogromne rozmiary i wyglądem przypominał wnętrze domku na drzewie lub kabiny na statku. Różnokolorowe hamaki zwieszały się z sufitu i balkonów otaczających pomieszczenie o ciemnych ścianach, całkowicie pozbawione okien. Ściany pokryte były ogromnymi plakatami. Zobaczyli złotego lwa Gryffindoru na szkarłatnym tle, czarnego borsuka Hufflepuffu na żółtym tle i brązowego orła Ravenclawu na niebieskim. Brakowało srebrno-zielonych barw Slytherinu. Półki regałów wyginały się od nadmiaru książek, pod ścianami stało kilka porzuconych mioteł, a w rogu komnaty zauważyli ogromne, oprawione w drewno radio bezprzewodowe.

\- Harry?

Głos dobiegał z dołu, poniżej schodów prowadzących do Komnaty Potrzeby. Spojrzeli na Neville'a Longbottoma, spoglądającego na nich z niedowierzaniem. Jedno oko miał opuchnięte, fioletowo-żółte, a twarz chłopaka nosiła ślady smagnięć batem.

\- Harry! – Neville otrząsnął się z szoku i podbiegł do przyjaciela, zamykając go w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

Kolejne krzyki przywitały nowoprzybyłych.

\- Harry!

\- To Potter! To POTTER!

\- Ron!

\- Hermiona!

\- Czy to jest… Syriusz Black?

\- Podobno był martwy…

\- Neville, co to za miejsce? – Zapytał Harry, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Komnata Potrzeby, oczywiście – odpowiedział Longbottom. – Przeszła sama siebie, prawda? Uciekałem przed Carrowami i wiedziałem, że tu będę mógł się ukryć. Udało mi się wywołać drzwi i patrzcie, co znalazłem! Cóż… Może nie wyglądała dokładnie tak, kiedy ja tu trafiłem, była mniejsza i udekorowana wyłącznie kolorami Gryfonów, ale zmieniała się z każdym uczniem, który tu przybywał.

\- Carrowowie tu nie wejdą? – Upewnił się Harry, szukając wzrokiem drzwi.

\- Carrow, jeden – poprawił Syriusz. – Tylko o jednego musicie się martwić.

\- Co to znaczy? – Potter odwrócił się do swojego ojca chrzestnego.

\- Co? Ta sprawa z Carrowami? Spotkałem Alecto po drodze – Black posłał chrześniakowi diabelski uśmieszek. – Jest uczulona na psy.

\- Chcę wiedzieć? – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Celowała we mnie różdżką – wytłumaczył czarownicy. – To była samoobrona, kochanie, przyrzekam. Nawet nie miałem swojej różdżki w dłoni.

\- Miałeś w ogóle dłonie w tym czasie?

\- Uwierz mi, Hermiono, gdybyś znała Alecto Carrow za młodu, tak, jak ja ją znałem, dałabyś jej zdechnąć w spokoju – zawarczał Animag. – Jej bratu też. Prawdę mówiąc, czekam na spotkanie z Amycusem.

\- Nie mógłbyś… Nie wiem… Unikać kłopotów? – Zapytała błagalnym tonem, który kłócił się z surowym wyrazem jej twarzy. – Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe.

\- Zachowujesz się tak, jakbym celowo to robił – odpowiedział jej gorzko, nieprzyjemnym tonem. – Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłaś, w tym roku udało mi się nie zginąć. A walczę wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy ktoś nas zaatakuje.

\- Mógłbyś chociaż nie pokazywać, jak bardzo cieszy cię rozlew krwi – skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- Nie mam jak inaczej wyładować energii – burknął, zaciskając zęby ze złości. – Przynajmniej jestem pomocny!

\- Oni tak zawsze? – Zapytał cicho Neville, a Harry tylko przewrócił oczami, przytaknął i odciągnął chłopaka od kłócących się zawzięcie Syriusza i Hermiony. Dziewczyna, słysząc to, spojrzała na nich chłodno, ale nic nie powiedziała,

\- Muszę porozmawiać z jakimś Krukonem – powiedział głośno Harry i zaskoczył go widok Luny pośród tłumu uczniów. Widział ją poprzedniego dnia w Muszelce i nic nie mówiła, że planuje wrócić do Hogwartu. – Luna, czy w Wieży Krukonów jest coś, co mogło kiedyś należeć do Roweny Ravenclaw? Mały przedmiot, opatrzony grawerunkiem orła.

\- Jej zaginiony diadem – Luna uśmiechnęła się.

\- A nie mówiłem? – Krzyknął Syriusz.

\- Co mówiłeś? – Zapytał głos zza pleców Blacka i wszyscy się obrócili.

Do Komnaty Potrzeby właśnie weszła Ginny Weasley razem z Fredem, Georgem i Lee Jordanem. Dziewczyna rzuciła Harry'emu olśniewający uśmiech i chłopak oblał się rumieńcem.

\- Wiedziałem, że między nimi cały czas iskrzy – skomentował Syriusz półgębkiem, tak, żeby tylko Hermiona go usłyszała.

\- Oczywiście. Harry zakończył ich związek tylko po to, żeby Ginny była bezpieczniejsza – zgodziła się, patrząc, jak Ginny podchodzi do Harry'ego i obdarza go mocnym uściskiem.

\- Jest taki podobny do Jamesa – zmrużył oczy. – Zawsze próbował zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Lily.

\- Jest podobny do ciebie – dodała Hermiona. – Zapewniasz nam bezpieczeństwo. Zapewniłeś mi bezpieczeństwo.

\- Pozwoliłem, żebyś cierpiała – zaskomlał, nisko i z bólem.

\- Ona nie żyje. I może nie cofnę tego, co się wydarzyło, ale przynajmniej ona nie może dokończyć dzieła – uśmiechnęła się. Wzięła głęboki oddech, jakby próbując się pogodzić z rzeczami, które Syriusz robił. – Jestem twoją dłużniczką.

\- Podobno nie lubisz, jak wdaję się w bójki – burknął z uśmiechem, próbując rozwiać przygnębiającą atmosferę.

\- Nie lubię, kiedy wystawiasz się na niebezpieczeństwo – wzruszyła ramionami. – Jest różnica między brawurą i odwagą. Duża różnica, Syriuszu.

\- Dobrze, że jestem Gryfonem – parsknął śmiechem. – Jesteśmy znani z naszej odwagi.

\- Tiara Przydziału nie chciała cię przypadkiem umieścić w Slytherinie? – Zapytała i roześmiała się, gdy spojrzał na nią z przyganą.

\- Wybieram się do Wieży Krukonów – oznajmił Harry, zbliżając się do Syriusza i Hermiony. W jego oczach lśniła determinacja. – Luna wprowadzi mnie do środka. To strzał po omacku, ale myślę, że to rzeczywiście będzie diadem.

Hermiona kiwnęła potakująco głową.

\- Idziemy z tobą – powiedziała.

\- Nie, zostańcie. Fred powiadomił Zakon Feniksa o tym, co się dzieje. Nasi przyjaciele niedługo pojawią się w Hogwarcie i będziecie musieli ich wprowadzić. On też jest w drodze. Musimy działać szybko. Gdy mnie nie będzie, zniszczcie puchar.

\- Dobrze – zgodziła się i na chwilę objęła przyjaciela. – Uważaj na siebie.

\- Niedługo wrócimy, kochanie – zapewnił ją Syriusz i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale zatrzymała go dłoń chrześniaka na ramieniu.

\- Nie, Syriuszu. Ty też zostań.

\- Nie pójdziesz nigdzie beze mnie – warknął Animag.

\- Pójdę, bo ty musisz zostać z nimi. Szczególnie z Hermioną – nalegał Harry. Pochylił się do swojego ojca chrzestnego. – Kiedy Ron zniszczył medalion, Horkruks walczył i prawie zwyciężył. Wszedł mu do głowy i pokazał paskudne kłamstwa, żerując na jego słabościach i niepewnościach. Kiedy ja zniszczyłem dziennik Riddle'a, też prawie zginąłem. Dlatego ktoś musi z nią zostać.

Spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, intensywnie grzebiącą w swojej torebce, najprawdopodobniej w poszukiwaniu miecza i pucharu.

\- Syriuszu, ufam, że się nią zajmiesz.

\- Niech będzie. Ale masz wrócić tutaj, jak tylko znajdziesz diadem – powiedział ojcowskim tonem lub tym, co według niego najbardziej przypominało ojcowski ton. Myślał, że uda mu się naśladować sposób mówienia Jamesa, ale w ogóle tego nie potrafił. Powinien był naśladować Lily. Jej stanowczość potrafiłaby zatrzymać pędzącą Sklątkę Tylnowybuchową.

\- Obiecuję – chłopak uśmiechnął się i zniknął za drzwiami razem z Luną.

\- Ron! – Hermiona podeszła do przyjaciela. – Razem z Syriuszem zajmiemy się pucharem.

Wiedziała, że muszą się spieszyć. Czas nie był ich sprzymierzeńcem, a tylko Harry mógł przewidzieć, kiedy dokładnie Voldemort pojawi się na błoniach szkoły.

\- Idę z wami.

\- Nie. Ktoś musi być na miejscu, kiedy przybędzie Zakon. Musisz im powiedzieć wszystko, co wiemy – odparła stanowczo. – Każdy ma swoje zadanie. Ty i Neville musicie pomóc uczniom przygotować się do walki. Może uda ci się wyprawić niektórych do Hogsmeade.

Westchnęła, patrząc na młodych braci Creevey.

\- Nie powinni walczyć na wojnie.

\- Nikt z nas nie powinien, Miona – Ron zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie, chyba masz rację – opuściła wzrok i spojrzała na puchar, przypominając sobie o swoim zadaniu. – Musimy iść. Trzymaj się, Ron.

Uściskała krótko Weasley'a i pospieszyła do Syriusza, który otworzył przed nią drzwi. Black spojrzał ostro na Rona i Neville'a i skinął im głową, mając nadzieję, że zrozumieją jego ciche poparcie dla sprawy.

\- Gdzie idziemy, kotku? – Zapytał, kiedy przemykali korytarzami. Hermiona mocno przyciskała do siebie puchar Hufflepuff. Miecz Gryffindora oddała Syriuszowi, bo dla niej był zbyt ciężki.

\- Nie jestem pewna – zamrugała. – Nie wiem, które miejsca na zamku są bezpieczne. Normalnie, zaproponowałabym Komnatę Potrzeby… Dlaczego nie poprosiłam Harry'ego o Mapę?

\- Zapomina pani, że ma inne nieocenione źródło informacji do swojej dyspozycji, panno Granger – Syriusz uśmiechnął się na psi sposób. – Twórcę mapy. Nie ma takiego korytarza w Hogwarcie, tajnego przejścia czy komnaty, której bym nie znał. I mówiąc o tajnych przejściach, jest jedno odosobnione przejście na czwartym piętrze, za lustrem.

\- Nie – pokręciła głową. – Zapadło się lata temu. Zapominasz, że razem z Harrym i Ronem korzystałam z waszej mapy, żeby używać wszystkich tajnych przejść.

\- Wiem, że się zapadło – zaśmiał się, słysząc jej ton. – Nie widziałem go od dawna. Jest zawalony na całej długości, czy tylko na końcu?

\- Jest zablokowane… Na końcu – zamilkła, po czym westchnęła, niezadowolona, że doszedł do tego wniosku przed nią. – Co robi z tajnego przejścia tajną komnatę, tylko z jednym wejściem. Jesteś genialny.

\- Cieszę się, że to zauważyłaś, kotku – rozjaśnił się i poszedł za nią na czwarte piętro.

Gdy zeszli z siódmego piętra na czwarte, pokonując kilka ruchomych klatek schodowych, Syriusz wysunął się przed Hermionę i poprowadził ją do korytarza kończącego się ślepym zaułkiem. Na ścianie wisiało olbrzymie lustro. Wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął nad taflą, mrucząc pod nosem „ _Aparecium_ ". Gdy skończył mówić, w miejscu lustra pojawiły się otwarte drzwi, przez które oboje przeszli.

\- _Lumos_ – wyszeptał, rozjaśniając koniuszek swojej różdżki i rozejrzał się. Hermiona miała rację, koniec tunelu był zablokowany osuwiskiem i nikt nie mógł się tamtędy przecisnąć. Syriusz nagle przypomniał sobie ostatni raz, kiedy korzystał z tego przejścia. Drzwi zamknęły się i teraz jedynym źródłem światła była różdżka Syriusza.

\- To ułatwi sprawę – Hermiona wyciągnęła ze swojej torebki ogromny słój. Machnęła dłonią, rzucając bezróżdżkowe, niewerbalne zaklęcie i w powietrzu pojawiły się błękitne skupiska płomieni, które natychmiast złapała do słoika. Uśmiechnęła się i postawiła jaśniejące naczynie na podłodze, pozwalając światłu dotrzeć do najciemniejszych zakamarków tunelu.

Postawiła Horkruksa w pewnej odległości od światła i wyciągnęła otwartą dłoń w kierunku Syriusza, niemo prosząc o miecz. Mężczyzna zawahał się na chwilę, mając w pamięci słowa Harry'ego. Horkruksy walczyły. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe w piersi, zastanawiając się, jaką walkę może im wydać mały pucharek, ale podał miecz Hermionie.

\- Bądź ostrożna, kochanie – wyszeptał, nerwowo obserwując, jak podchodzi do pucharu.

Podeszła do Horkruksa powoli, małymi, równymi kroczkami. Miecz ciążył jej w dłoniach, ale zauważyła, że bez problemu może nim władać. Była Gryfonką, a mieczem mogli władać wyłącznie prawdziwi Gryfoni. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy przedstawiciele innych domów mieliby problem z podniesieniem tego miecza, ale odłożyła te myśli na później. Jeżeli przeżyje, kiedyś to sprawdzi. Zrobiła kolejny krok w kierunku Horkruksa i puchar zaczął się trząść, jakby przeczuwając nadchodzący atak. Zrobiła jeszcze jeden krok i usłyszała wysoki, zimny głos. I chociaż Harry bardzo pobieżnie wyjaśnił, co działo się między Ronem i medalionem, Hermiona zrozumiała, że Horkruksy są częściowo świadome. Potrafiły przemówić, żerowały na uczuciach osoby będącej w pobliżu, a jeżeli były wystarczająco silne, potrafiły nawet zaatakować fizycznie. Była na to przygotowana.

Syriusz nie był.

\- _Syriusz Black_ – przemówił głos, zatrzymując zarówno Hermionę, jak i Syriusza. Oczy mężczyzny pociemniały. – _Widzę, czego się boisz_.

Wzrok Blacka odnalazł postać czarownicy, bezgłośnie prosząc ją, żeby się pospieszyła i zabiła Horkruksa, zanim rozgada się na dobre.

\- _Widzę twoje serce. Twoją słabością jest twoja przeszłość._

\- Nie chrzań.

\- _Twoją słabością jest ta dziewczyna…_

\- Hermiono, zabij to kurestwo! – Wrzasnął.

\- Coś się z tym dzieje – patrzyła, jak puchar napełnia się od dna, po brzegi. Ciecz przelała się przez krawędź. – Proszę, niech to będzie woda.

Była przerażona, że puchar może napełniać się krwią, albo czymś równie ohydnym. Miała jednak rację, Horkruks napełniał się wodą. W bardzo szybkim tempie. Zanim się zorientowali, stali już ze stopami pod wodą, która przykryła już cały puchar. Czarownica zrobiła kolejny krok w stronę Horkruksa, ale im bliżej podchodziła, tym szybciej artefakt wypluwał z siebie wodę, utrudniając im poruszanie. Chwilę później stała po pas w wodzie.

\- Syriuszu, nie mogę dosięgnąć!

Za jej plecami, Syriusz rzucał zaklęcie za zaklęciem, próbując przerwać napływ wody. Nic nie działało.

\- Kurwa!

Sięgnął do Hermiony, ale kiedy tylko dotknął jej skóry, woda zaczęła krążyć wokół nich jak jakiś wir wodny. Czarownica wrzasnęła i poślizgnęła się na kamienistym podłożu, a siła wody wciągnęła ją pod powierzchnię. Syriusz, trzymając się ściany, musiał puścić jej ramię.

\- Hermiona! – Rzucił się za nią. – Nie, nie nie!

Stracił ją z oczu. Słój z błękitnymi płomykami krążył pod powierzchnią wody, prześwitując między falami.

\- Hermiona!

Ponownie ją zawołał, ale jego wołanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Słój zbliżył się do niego i mężczyzna pochwycił go i podniósł nad głowę, przyświecając sobie w poszukiwaniach dziewczyny. Nigdzie jej nie było. Spojrzał w dół, kiedy poczuł, że woda sięga mu szyi i spostrzegł nieruchomy cień unoszący się nad dnem oraz błyszczący, złocisty przedmiot. Warkot wyrwał się z jego gardła, wziął głęboki oddech i zanurkował w momencie, kiedy woda dotknęła sufitu.

Zanurzał się coraz niżej, świecąc sobie słojem i bezustannie wypatrując Hermiony. Płynął, walcząc z prądem, który próbował go zepchnąć z obranej drogi. Znowu zauważył błysk, ale tym razem był to miecz Gryffindora i jego widok zaniepokoił mężczyznę. Przed zatonięciem widział go w dłoniach Hermiony. Opanowała go panika, ale instynktownie sięgnął po miecz i złapał rękojeść. Chciał tylko znaleźć Hermionę, upewnić się, że jest cała i zdrowa, ale ta mała logiczna część jego umysłu mówiła mu, że całej tej sytuacji winien jest Horkruks. Nawet gdyby znalazł dziewczynę, nie mógłby nic zrobić, skoro ten przeklęty puchar chciał ich utopić.

Syriusz płynął z determinacją, walcząc z prądem generowanym przez Horkruksa, z mieczem ciążącym mu w dłoniach. Zauważył, że zbliżył się do pucharu i nie zważając na silne fale, uderzające w jego klatkę piersiową, wybijające z jego płuc resztki powietrza, uniósł lekko miecz i opuścił z impetem, przebijając mroczny artefakt na wylot. Puchar zadrżał i wypuścił ciemną, mazistą ciecz, która zmieszała się z woda. Black odpłynął nieco dalej, nie chcąc, żeby go dotknęła. Walczył z wciągającą go wodą, łapiąc się za gardło i mocno kopał nogami, próbując dopłynąć do powierzchni. Miał nadzieję, że woda wypływa powoli przez szczeliny w rumowisku i będzie miał gdzie nabrać powietrza.

Kiedy jego głowa przebiła powierzchnię wody, jęknął głośno, odetchnął głęboko i odkaszlnął tą wodę, która dostała się do jego płuc podczas walki z Horkruksem. Złapał równowagę i jednocześnie jego stopy dotknęły gruntu, bo woda zaczęła natychmiast uciekać tunelem, kiedy zabrakło Horkruksa. Rozejrzał się, szukając Hermiony. Słój zawierający płomienie uderzył o podłogę, kiedy cała woda zniknęła z pomieszczenia. Syriusz zobaczył małą, pokręconą sylwetkę, leżącą bezwładnie w kącie. Pospieszył do niej, głośno przeklinając los i nawołując jej imię.

\- Hermiona! – Przygarnął ją do siebie i odchylił jej głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Jej twarz była blada i bez życia, jej oczy zamknięte, a skóra zimna. – Hermiona!

Sięgnął po różdżkę.

\- _Reenervate_! – Krzyknął, ale nic się nie stało. – _Reenervate_ , do diabła!

Hermiona pozostała nieprzytomna.


	12. Tak smakuje whisky

Od tłumaczki: Akcja robi się coraz ciekawsza. Miłość i wojna w tym samym rozdziale, chyba jednym z moich ulubionych. Bardzo dużo narracji i interakcji Syriusz – Hermiona (których będzie coraz więcej i więcej w miarę postępu opowieści) i Draco – Hermiona, na których powtórkę będzie trzeba dosyć długo poczekać, ale uważam, że warto. W końcu są prawie rodziną. Widzimy się w przyszłym tygodniu.

ROZDZIAŁ 12 – TAK SMAKUJE WHISKY

1 maja 1998

Hogwart, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa

Tajne Przejście na Czwartym Piętrze

\- Hermiono, proszę, obudź się – Syriusz zapłakał, tuląc do siebie ciało czarownicy, pierwszy raz od dziesięcioleci. Łzy same napłynęły do jego oczu i przelały się, mieszając się na jego twarzy ze śladami pozostawionymi przez wodę, która chwilę temu chciała ich zabić. – Mia, proszę, obudź się.

Musnął wargami zimne czoło dziewczyny i zacisnął powieki tak mocno, że zobaczył jasne koła w ciemnościach. Pamiętał ten widok. Dawno temu, w warunkach dużo przyjemniejszych niż obecne. Jego serce pulsowało mocno, grożąc wyrwaniem się z klatki piersiowej, kiedy ogrzewał ją, próbując przekazać jej część swojego ciepła. Gdyby tylko mógł przekazać jej swój oddech…

\- Lily! – Jęknął, kiedy nieoczekiwanie przypomniał sobie sytuację z dalekiej przeszłości. – Wiedziałem, że powinienem był bardziej uważać.

Jego oczy błyszczały, kiedy układał Hermionę płasko na zimnych, mokrych kamieniach. Przyglądał się jej uważnie, próbując przypomnieć sobie coś, co widział tylko raz, wiele lat temu.

\- Do diabła – zaklął. – Jak Mia to robiła?

Sięgnął do niej i odchylił jej głowę do tyłu. Zatkał jej mały, delikatny nos swoimi dużymi, spękanymi dłońmi. Rozchylił jej wargi. Pochylając się, Syriusz odetchnął głęboko. Drżał, opuszczając swoje usta na jej usta. Gdyby to działo się w innym momencie, gdyby nie próbował ratować jej życia, gdyby nie leżała pod nim zimna i bez życia, Syriusz radowałby się dotykiem jej warg. Jęknąłby z zachwytu, pochłonąłby ją, jej smak, jej oddech. Ale w jej drobnym ciele nie było oddechu.

Dlatego dał jej swój.

Pompował w nią oddech za oddechem, przestając tylko wtedy, kiedy uciskał mocno jej klatkę piersiową, zmuszając serce i płuca do pracy. Powtarzał swoje ruchy, modląc się do Merlina, Kirke, Morgany i Godryka, nawet do Salazara Slytherina, żeby to pomogło i sprowadziło dziewczynę z powrotem.

I w momencie, gdy zgasło ostatnie światło ze słoja, pogrążając Syriusza i Hermionę w całkowitych ciemnościach, poczuł, jak jej ciało drgnęło i zaczęło wyrzucać z siebie wodę, zalegającą dotąd w płucach. Dziewczyna usiadła gwałtownie, kaszląc i prychając. Mężczyzna przygarnął ją do siebie, tłumiąc łkanie w jej mokrych, gęstych włosach.

\- Syriusz? – Wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem, trzymając kurczowo jego mokre szaty.

\- Zniszczyłem go – zapewnił ją. – Na Merlina, nigdy więcej nie próbuj tak umierać!

Obsypał lekkimi pocałunkami jej czoło i włosy. Nie przejmował się, że nic nie widział, że gdzieś w zamku coś wybuchło. Żyła. Jego serce nadal waliło w niekontrolowany sposób, ogarnięte paniką, ale ona żyła.

Obróciła się do niego z cichym płaczem, zarzuciła ramiona na jego szyję i schowała twarz w jego ramieniu. Przygarnął ją do siebie, przebiegając palcami po jej plecach. Załkała głośniej i ten dźwięk prawie go złamał. Trzymał ją mocno, przypominał sobie przez cały czas, że jej się udało, że przeżyła. Czuł się tak, jakby jego serce nadal w to nie wierzyło i musiało się upewniać raz za razem. Położył dłoń na jej policzku i odsunął jej twarz od swojego ramienia. Nie widział jej, ale czuł jej oddech na swojej szczęce.

\- Żyjesz – powiedział i poczuł, jak Hermiona pokiwała głową.

\- Żyję – zgodziła się z nim, a jej słodki głos złamał wszystkie jego postanowienia. Remus wiedział, że ona przeżyje. To było logiczne, a jednak w tym momencie, kiedy niemal ją stracił i dostrzegł prawdziwe oblicze wojny i śmierci, nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie pokazać jej swojego uwielbienia.

Nie dając sobie czasu do namysłu, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami, Syriusz przycisnął swoje wargi do jej ust, uwielbiając ciepło, które do nich wróciło. Spodziewał się, że go odepchnie. Spodziewał się, że mocno uderzy go w twarz. Jednak ku jego zdumieniu i zachwytowi, jej reakcją było pełne upojenia westchnienie, które złapał, poruszając leniwie ustami. Nie mógł się pohamować, jego ciało pulsowało bólem, musiał jej posmakować.

Jego palce delikatnymi ruchami pieściły najpierw jej ramiona, a następnie żebra, po bokach jej klatki piersiowej. Westchnęła głośno, otwierając usta, a on skorzystał z okazji, z tego nieświadomego zaproszenia i wsunął swój język między jej wargi. Warknął z uznaniem, kiedy poczuł jej język na swoim. Ten warkot trwał gdzieś w tyle jego gardła, kiedy nagła myśl rozbłysła w jego umyśle.

 _Ona smakuje tak, jak smakuje whisky_.

Spodziewał się, że już o wszystkim zapomniał, że tylko sobie to wyobraził. Ale to wszystko było prawdą, a ona znajdowała się w jego ramionach, żywa, dając mu tyle samo, ile brała od niego. Zatonął w niej. Wsunął dłoń w jej kręcone włosy i położył na podstawie karku, trzymał ją mocno, blisko siebie, a głodna bestia, która wiecznie siedziała w jego sercu wołała o więcej.

Wydawała z siebie słodkie, krótkie dźwięki, a on spijał z jej warg każdy jęk, każde westchnienie, jednocześnie obiecując jej więcej, jakby to był jedyny sens jego istnienia. Te dźwięki podsycały płonący w nim ogień, którego nie czuł już od dziewiętnastu lat i nagle pomyślał, że jest tak, jakby nigdy go nie zostawiła. Nie było śmierci, wojny, Petera czy Voldemorta. Nie było zdrad, strat, nie było Azkabanu i przede wszystkim nie było tej cholernej Zasłony. Tylko ona, tylko ten moment w ciemności, tylko skubanie jej dolnej wargi i całowanie znaków, jakie zostawiał.

Wyszeptała jego imię i Syriusz położył dłonie na jej biodrach, sadzając ją na swoich kolanach, tuląc do swojego twardego, umięśnionego ciała. Poczuł jej dłonie na swojej piersi i spodziewał się, że go odepchnie, ale ona tylko zaczęła odkrywać jego ciało. Uwielbiał jej dotyk. Pocałował ją mocniej, intensywniej, pieścił swoim językiem wnętrze jej ust, próbując jej przekazać swoje uczucia. Chciał, żeby dowiedziała się wszystkiego, żeby poznała prawdę i bał się, że nie dożyje momentu, kiedy ona zrozumie.

Jej małe dłonie dotykały czule jego karku, zagłębiając się w jego czarne włosy. Jęknęła i zacisnęła dłonie. W ciemnościach było jej łatwiej. Ciemności dały jej pewność siebie, której zwykle nie odczuwała. Chciała wykrzyczeć wszystko, co właśnie czuła, ale nie wiedziała, jak sformułować niektóre myśli, a co dopiero je wypowiedzieć. Chciała mu powiedzieć, że ten pocałunek jest dla niej _wszystkim_. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, czuła na ustach zanikające dreszcze, które powiedziały jej, jak ją uratował. Płakała wtedy częściowo właśnie dlatego, że to uczucie już zanikało, a ona nawet nie wiedziała, jak on smakował. Chciała mu powiedzieć, że właśnie teraz czuje te same dreszcze. Rozprzestrzeniały się po jej skórze jak ogień piekielny, koncentrując w koniuszkach palców i w jej brzuchu. Chciała mu powiedzieć, że smakował jak Cukrowe Pióra i że w trakcie intensywnej nauki ssała energicznie końcówki tych Piór. Ta myśl wywołała w niej erotyczne, niestosowne fantazje, dlatego przywarła mocniej do niego, próbując stopić się z dotykiem jego dłoni na jej biodrach.

Chciała mu powiedzieć tak wiele i jednocześnie ukryć tak wiele. Chciała ukryć swoją niepewność i niepokój. Chciała ukryć swoje przerażenie tym, że odpowiedzialna mogła być Więź, którą stworzyła za pomocą Magii Krwi. Że ta Więź kazała mu ją dotykać, całować, drażnić żarem. Chciała ukryć to, że nie miała żadnego doświadczenia i marzyła o takim pocałunku od lat, ale nikt nigdy jej tak nie całował. Nikt nigdy jej nie całował.

Wiktor był stuprocentowym dżentelmenem, kiedy zabrał ją na bal bożonarodzeniowy na czwartym roku. Mimo tego, co wszem i wobec obwieszczała Ginny, wyjechał z Hogwartu zaszczycając ją krótkim pocałunkiem, złożonym na jej dłoni. Cormac McLaggen był blisko. Dopadł ją pod jemiołą, na przyjęciu Slughorna, ale udało jej się uciec bez pocałunku. I tak jego ręka za często spoczywała na jej pośladkach. Wszyscy przypuszczali, że w końcu zejdzie się z Ronem, ale jego zeszłoroczna przygoda z Lavender postawiła go w nowym świetle. Czarownica zrozumiała, że wszelkie uczucia, jakie żywiła dla swojego rudowłosego przyjaciela są wyłącznie siostrzano-braterskie.

Zwykle obiektem jej zauroczenia był jakiś chłopiec, nie biorąc pod uwagę tamtego żenującego zainteresowania Lockhartem i dużo bardziej sekretnego zadurzenia w innym nauczycielu Obrony przed Czarną Magią… Ale ten człowiek, który trzymał ją w ramionach nie był chłopcem. Był mężczyzną. Panował nad swoimi ruchami, nie wahał się, dotykając jej. Nie spieszył się, okazywał swoje pożądanie bardzo dokładnie i precyzyjnie, co ją zadziwiało, biorąc pod uwagę, jaki zwykle był impulsywny i nierozważny. Jego dotyk rozpalił w niej ogień, a kiedy przesunął dłonie na jej piersi, odchyliła głowę i z jej gardła wydarł się jęk. Przez jej plecy przebiegł dreszcz, jakby na gorącą skórę spadł zimny deszcz.

Powoli odsuwając się o niej, Syriusz usłyszał, jak z trudem łapie oddech i poczuł winę, gdy pomyślał, że jeszcze przed chwilą brak tlenu prawie ją zabił. Mimo, że już jej nie całował, nie miał siły, żeby wypuścić ją ze swoich ramion. Wiedział, że opuściłaby je na zawsze. Pocałował ją. Pocałował _Hermionę_ , osiemnastoletnią najlepszą przyjaciółkę swojego chrześniaka. Nie tylko ją pocałował. Na dodatek pieścił ją i pożądał jej. Część jego umysłu miała nadzieję, że ten moment nigdy nie przeminie, że nie będzie musiał ponieść konsekwencji swoich czynów. Druga część chciała, żeby zapaliło się jakieś światło, bo musiał na nią spojrzeć. Chciał na własne oczy zobaczyć jej potargane włosy, zaczerwienione policzki i nabrzmiałe wargi.

Ale nic nie rozjaśniło ciemności i żaden dźwięk nie przerwał ciszy. Tylko ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą.

\- Hermiono… - Zaczął, ale inny głos natychmiast go uciszył. Zimny, wysoki dźwięk odbijał się od ścian. Nie potrafili powiedzieć, skąd pochodził. Tak, jak potwór, któremu kiedyś rozkazywał, ten głos mógł trwać w murach Hogwartu od lat.

\- _Wiem, że przygotowujecie się do walki. Wasze wysiłki spełzną na niczym. Wy nie możecie się ze mną mierzyć. Ja nie chcę was zabijać. Szanuję nauczycieli z Hogwartu. Nie mam zamiaru rozlewać magicznej krwi. Dajcie mi Harry'ego Pottera_ – syczał Lord Voldemort. – _Wtedy was nie skrzywdzę. Dajcie mi Harry'ego Pottera, a nie tknę szkoły. Dajcie mi Harry'ego Pottera, a sowicie was wynagrodzę. Macie czas do północy._

Ponownie pochłonęła ich ciemność. Oboje wstrzymywali oddech.

Hermiona przełamała się pierwsza, zarówno wokalnie, jak i fizycznie, podnosząc się z kolan Syriusza.

\- Czas na nas. Musimy pomóc Harry'emu.

Nie poruszając tematu tego, co właśnie między nimi zaszło, Black wstał i pokiwał głową. Poszukał po omacku różdżki i zaklęciem zapalił światło. Podniósł z ziemi zniszczonego Horkruksa, podał go Hermionie, a ta natychmiast schowała szczątki pucharu w swojej torebce. Następnie sięgnął po miecz Gryffindora i skierował się do wyjścia.

Biegnąć w stronę Wielkiej Sali, zwrócili w końcu uwagę na to, co działo się wokół nich. Coś atakowało zaklęcia ochronne Hogwartu i każde uderzenie w tarcze powodowało, że ziemia się trzęsła. Uczniowie i profesorowie przemieszczali się do lochów. Dostrzegli Neville'a, który razem z profesor Sprout i tuzinem innych studentów niósł w ramionach uciszone mandragory. Syriusz zaśmiał się gardłowo, pocierając kciukiem ciepłe drewno swojej różdżki.

\- Prawie nas ominęła cała zabawa!

\- Komnata Potrzeby! – Wyrzuciła z siebie Hermiona, pochylając głowę, żeby ukryć rumieniec, który doskonale widział. Ruszyła schodami w górę. – Musimy sprawdzić, czy przybył Zakon.

Wybiegli zza rogu i ich oczom ukazał się niecodzienny widok Harry'ego Pottera i Dracona Malfoy'a, siedzących obok siebie pod ścianą, oddychających ciężko i umazanych popiołem. Okulary Harry'ego zaparowały, a jasne włosy Dracona posiwiały. Pozbawione przytomności ciała Crabbe'a i Goyle'a leżały niedaleko, związane i oszołomione.

\- Co, do diabła, się wam stało? – Warknął Black.

\- Malfoy – Harry łapczywie chwytał oddech. – Uratował mi życie.

\- _Ty_ uratowałeś _Harry'ego_? – Wykrzyknęła zdumiona czarownica.

\- Dostanę za to Order Merlina? – Odpowiedział blondyn.

\- Patrzcie, co znalazłem – Harry rzucił przyjaciółce poczerniały, doszczętnie zniszczony diadem. – Jak wy sobie daliście radę?

Zaśmiał się cicho, ale śmiech szybko przerodził się w kaszel, kiedy jego płuca próbowały oczyścić się z dymu.

\- Zniszczyliśmy go – odpowiedziała lekko. – Jak ci się udało bez miecza? I dlaczego obaj jesteście pokryci sadzą?

\- Pamiętałem, że już wcześniej widziałem ten diadem, kiedy kazałaś mi się pozbyć książki do eliksirów – odpowiedział gorzkim tonem, przypominając sobie poprzedni rok. – Poszedłem po niego i natknąłem się na Malfoy'a i jego niewolników.

\- Próbowali zabić Pottera – dodał Draco, potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem. – Nawet gdybym nie był po twojej stronie, uważałbym to za złe posunięcie. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Czarny Pan sam chce go zabić. Ogłuszyłem ich, zanim zdążyli wycelować.

\- Ale któryś z nich zdążył rzucić Szatańską Pożogę na Komnatę Potrzeby zanim go ogłuszyłeś – zaznaczył Harry.

\- Szatańską Pożogę? – Zaskrzeczała Hermiona. – Jak wam się udało uciec?

\- Przycisz się trochę, Granger – Draco się skrzywił. – Patrzysz na dwóch najlepszych Szukających w tej szkole. _Wylecieliśmy_.

Pokazał dwie stojące pod ścianą miotły, ogorzałe od płomienia i umazane sadzą.

Syriusz w międzyczasie przyglądał się intensywnie dwóm nieprzytomnym Ślizgonom i prawdopodobnie warczał coś niepochlebnego pod nosem, bo nagle między nim i nastolatkami stanął poważnie wyglądający Draco.

\- Z nimi jest tak samo, jak ze mną. Tylko nie udało im się wycofać na czas.

\- Próbowali zabić mojego chrześniaka.

\- I czeka ich z tego powodu proces. Wiesz, czym jest proces, prawda, kuzynie? Jeżeli zostałem dobrze poinformowany, _ty_ nigdy nie otrzymałeś sprawiedliwego procesu. Nie pozwoliłeś mi zamordować ich ojców. Powiedziałeś mi, że nie jestem mordercą – chłopak stał spokojnie i patrzył w ciemne, gniewne oczy Syriusza. – Nie bądź hipokrytą.

Rodzinne podobieństwo do Blacków, które Syriusz właśnie zauważył w młodym Malfoy'u było zdumiewające. Brudne, poczerniałe włosy chłopaka ukrywały fakt, że zwykle był obrazem swojego ojca. W tym świetle Syriusz widział płynącą w młodzieńcu krew Blacków, szczególnie w jego szarych oczach, niemal identycznych z jego własnymi. Zgadzając się z jego słowami, cofnął się o krok.

\- Zabierz ich stąd – nakazał.

Nagle Hermiona wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk, co spowodowało, że trzech czarodziejów odwróciło się w jej stronę z podniesionymi różdżkami. Zakryła dłonią usta i spojrzała na nich z poczuciem winy.

\- Przepraszam – szepnęła. – Właśnie się zorientowałam, że został nam tylko wąż.

Zanim mieli czas jej odpowiedzieć, ziemia się zakołysała, eksplozja wstrząsnęła powietrzem, a z oddali dobiegły ich odgłosy walki. W czwórkę pobiegli w kierunku, z którego dobiegał hałas i zobaczyli trzy czerwone głowy pośród chaosu walki.

\- Ron! – Wrzasnął Harry.

Weasley jęknął i zrzucił z siebie kilka sporych kamieni.

\- Jestem cały – patrzył na Freda i Percy'ego, broniących swojego młodszego brata przed atakującymi Śmierciożercami. – Cholerni Śmierciożercy rozwalą nam cały zamek. A co u was?

Harry podał przyjacielowi dłoń i pomógł mu wstać z podłogi. Jego błękitne oczy rozjarzyły się śmiechem, gdy Fred i Percy odpowiedzieli parsknięciami na jego narzekania, sami rzucając zaklęcia ogłuszające na swoich przeciwników.

\- No wiesz, uniknęliśmy ognia, zniszczyliśmy dwa Horkruksy, znaleźliśmy nowych przyjaciół – roześmiał się Potter.

\- _Nie jesteśmy_ przyjaciółmi, Potter – Draco rzucił Gryfonowi spojrzenie pełne obrzydzenia, a Harry tylko śmiał się głośniej.

\- Wystarczy – warknęła Hermiona. – Harry, czas to wszystko zakończyć. Musimy znaleźć węża.

Delikatnie zdjęła mu z nosa okulary i oczyściła je zaklęciem z sadzy i pyłu, zanim mu je oddała.

\- Musisz się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest Voldemort, bo wąż będzie blisko niego, prawda? No już, Harry! Zajrzyj mu do głowy!

Draco w międzyczasie włączył się razem z Weasley'ami do odpierania ataków Śmierciożerców. Syriusz pilnował, żeby nikt ich nie zaskoczył z drugiej strony i uważnie przyglądał się Harry'emu, który koncentrował się z zamkniętymi oczami i klęczącej obok niego Hermionie.

\- Jest we Wrzeszczącej Chacie – wydusił z siebie Harry, otwierając nagle oczy. – Wąż jest z nim i jest otoczony jakimś magicznym murem. Snape jest z nimi.

\- Voldemort siedzi we Wrzeszczącej Chacie? – Hermiona nie kryła oburzenia. – On nawet nie walczy?

\- On uważa, że nie musi walczyć – wyjaśnił Potter. – Myśli, że sam do niego przyjdę.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wie, że polujemy na Horkruksy. Dlatego trzyma Nagini przy sobie. To oczywiste, że muszę pójść do niego, żeby zbliżyć się do węża.

Syriusz zauważył, że Harry bawił się fiolką ze wspomnieniami, którą dostał od Snape'a przed kilkoma godzinami.

\- No, jasne – Ron wzruszył ramionami. – Właśnie dlatego nie możesz iść. Tego chce, tego właśnie oczekuje. Ty zostań tutaj i pilnuj Hermiony, a ja pójdę…

Harry przerwał swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi.

\- Wy dwoje zostańcie tutaj. Ja schowam się pod Peleryną i wrócę najszybciej, jak…

\- Jaką Peleryną? – Zapytał zaciekawiony Draco.

\- Niewidką – wyjaśnił Ron.

\- _Oczywiście_ , że Potter ma Pelerynę Niewidkę – Malfoy wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie – wtrąciła się Hermiona. – Najlepiej będzie, jeśli to _ja_ wezmę Pelerynę…

\- Potter – wymamrotał Draco.

\- Po moim trupie – warknął Syriusz.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl – Ron wrzasnął jednocześnie z Blackiem.

\- Potter! – Ślizgon nieco podniósł głos.

\- Jestem tak samo zdolna, jak wy wszyscy – fuknęła Hermiona.

\- POTTER! – Draco nie wytrzymał. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem. – Weź swoją cholerną Pelerynę i leć do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Zabierz ze sobą Blacka. Łasica niech zostanie tutaj ze swoimi braćmi-łasiczkami i zatrzyma Śmierciożerców, a ja i Granger osłonimy twoje plecy.

\- A co ci daje prawo do wydawania rozkazów? – Wściekł się Ron.

\- Fakt, że nikt inny się nie pali do ich wydawania – odpowiedział równie zły Malfoy, jednak zanim doszło do rękoczynów, między chłopcami stanęła Hermiona z wyciągniętą różdżką.

\- Harry, idź. Zakończ to – podbiegła do przyjaciela, uściskała go i ucałowała w policzek. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, żeby odejść, gestem ponaglając swojego ojca chrzestnego, żeby zrobił to samo.

Syriusz stał i tylko przyglądał się czarownicy. Nie spojrzał jej w oczy, od kiedy opuścili ciemne, mokre przejście. Nie, żeby w tamtych ciemnościach był w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy, ale liczył się fakt.

\- Idź – wyszeptała i jego też przytuliła. – I obaj wróćcie cali i zdrowi.

Uśmiechnął się, złożył pocałunek na jej czole i odwrócił się na pięcie, żeby pognać za swoim chrześniakiem. Hermiona patrzyła za nim ze skrywaną tęsknotą.

\- Chodź, Granger – nakazał Draco.

\- Ona nigdzie z tobą nie idzie – Ron mocno złapał przód szaty Ślizgona.

\- Nie mamy na to czasu – krzyknęła czarownica, odwróciła się od nich i pogoniła za Harrym i Syriuszem. Jeśli Ron pozwoli, żeby Malfoy pobiegł za nią, to dobrze, ale nie miała zamiaru być świadkiem bójki między nimi podczas gdy jej najlepszy przyjaciel i jej… Jej… I Syriusz ryzykowali życiem.

Zbiegła po schodach i nagle znalazła się pośrodku kilku zaciekłych pojedynków. Postaci na portretach otaczających walczących zebrały się w ciasne grupki i dopingowały obrońców Hogwartu, podczas gdy zamaskowani i odsłonięci Śmierciożercy atakowali uczniów i profesorów.

Dean walczył różdżką ukradzioną Szmalcownikowi z Amycusem Carrow. Parvati walczyła przeciwko Avery'emu, Seamus przeciwko Jugsonowi.

W tym momencie u jej boku pojawił się Draco, jego policzek zdobił świeżo nabity siniak. Hermiona uniosła pytająco brew. Draco uniósł prawą dłoń, pokazując zakrwawione kostki.

\- Ten drugi wygląda gorzej, uwierz mi – zapewnił, kiedy rzuciła mu chmurne spojrzenie.

Uważnie wpatrywali się w walczących, próbując dostrzec Harry'ego albo Syriusza, ale nie widzieli żadnego z nich. Stali przygotowani na zasadzkę, szukają okazji do ataku, ale zanim im się udało włączyć do walki, usłyszeli głośne, przeciągłe „Łiiiiii".

Hermiona spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła Irytka, lecącego w ich stronę, zrzucającego na Śmierciożerców doniczki z Wnykopieńkami. Głowy uderzonych mężczyzn i kobiet natychmiast zostały oplecione intensywnie zielonymi pnączami, które wyglądały jak olbrzymie dżdżownice. Garść pnączy zatrzymała się wpół drogi na ziemię i owinęła wokół czegoś niewidzialnego.

\- Tam ktoś jest – krzyknął zamaskowany Śmierciożerca, wskazując miejsce, które właśnie dojrzała Hermiona, a gdzie musieli być ukryci Syriusz i Harry.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ – powiedziała i na skutek zaklęcia mężczyzna wzniósł się w powietrze, wymachując bezładnie kończynami, wrzeszcząc ze złości. Westchnęła z ulgą, kiedy zobaczyła, jak spod Peleryny wysuwa się wielki, czarny pies i mknie w kierunku Wierzby Bijącej, a za nim posuwa się powoli postać otoczona ociekającą peleryną.

\- Serio, Granger? – Draco spojrzał na nią krzywo. – Zaklęcie z pierwszego roku?

Hermiona nie odwróciła wzroku, tylko odpowiedziała wypranym z emocji spojrzeniem. Leciutko poruszyła różdżką i zawieszony w powietrzu Śmierciożerca z hukiem uderzył w ścianę zamku, po czym opadł na podłogę bez przytomności.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się przekornie.

\- Zaprzeczę, jeśli ktoś mnie zapyta, ale to było imponujące.

Chwilę wzajemnego zrozumienia przerwało pojawienie się kolejnej fali Śmierciożerców, atakujących z innej strony.

Hermiona zanurkowała za kamiennym filarem, żeby uniknąć Oszałamiacza.

Wyraz twarzy Dracona natychmiast się zmienił. Nagle wyglądał jak ten przerażony chłopiec, którego pamiętała, wyrzucający ręce do góry w geście poddania.

\- Jestem Draco Malfoy – krzyknął, a w jego głosie brzmiało błaganie. – Jestem Draco, jestem po waszej stronie.

\- Malfoy? – Któryś zagapił się na blondyna. – Gdzie się podziewałeś, chłopcze?

\- _Everte Statum_! – Nagle trójka Śmierciożerców poleciała do tyłu, lądując na plecach. Draco podszedł bliżej i ich rozbroił. Uśmiechnął się, przesuwając w dłoniach swoją różdżkę. – Co za idioci.

\- Już nie żyjesz, ty mały zdrajco krwi!

\- _Incarcerous_ – Hermiona wskazała różdżką leżących i oplotły ich grube liny. – _Epoximise_.

Liny zakotwiczyły się w kamiennej podłodze.

\- Popisujemy się, Granger?

\- Jeszcze nie – zaśmiała się i przekręciła różdżkę w dłoni. – _Avis_!

Znikąd pojawiło się małe stadko kanarków.

\- Wiesz, że jesteśmy na wojnie?

Uśmiechnęła się, a w jej oczach pojawił się przebiegły błysk.

- _Oppugno_!

Kanarki opadły na bezbronnych Śmierciożerców, bezlitośnie ich atakując. Mężczyźni zaczęli krzyczeć, z bólu i strachu, i rzucać się po podłodze mimo krępujących ich więzów.

Draco, chociaż wiedział lepiej, zaśmiał się na ten widok, a Hermiona rozpromieniła się.

\- Uważaj, Granger – pogroził jej, ale cały czas się uśmiechał. – Ludzie pomyślą, że ze mną flirtujesz, a coś mi się zdaje, że już jesteś komuś przyrzeczona.

Mrugnął do niej i zobaczył, jak się zaczerwieniła. Skierował się w stronę Wielkiej Sali, machając różdżką i wyrzucając napotkanych Śmierciożerców przez okna zamku.

\- Co ty o tym wiesz? – Zażądała odpowiedzi, kiedy już go dogoniła.

Draco zaśmiał się.

\- Wiem, że nie jestem tak głupi, jak pozostali. Wiem, że Black we Dworze zażądał od matki oddania Długu Życia, a kiedy się zawahała, zagroził, że ją do tego zmusi bardzo starym, bardzo potężnym zaklęciem. Nie wiem, czy o tym wiedziałaś, Granger, ale Dług Życia, jeśli odebrany poprawnie, może sprawić, że ktoś wróci z martwych.

Odwrócił się do niej, żeby zaobserwować jej reakcję.

\- To nie jest Czarna Magia – broniła się.

\- Nie, to _Magia Krwi_ – odpowiedział, a z każdym słowem jego uśmiech się poszerzał. – To wiążąca magia.

\- Malfoy, przysięgam, że jeśli coś o tym powiesz…

\- Zatrzymam to dla siebie, _Hermiono_ – użył jej pierwszego imienia i zaśmiał się na jej skrzywioną minę. – W końcu, jesteśmy prawie rodziną.

Zanim zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, w zamku zapadła cisza.

Wszyscy się zatrzymali, a Śmierciożercy zaczęli się wycofywać, jakby dostali rozkaz. Nikt nie miał okazji zapytać, co się dzieje, kiedy w tej przerażającej ciszy ponownie rozbrzmiał wysoki, zimny głos Lorda Voldemorta. Zmrużyła oczy i odwróciła się do Malfoy'a po jakieś wyjaśnienie, ale Ślizgon, który odważnie stanął twarzą w twarz z Śmierciożercami, skulił się na dźwięk głosu Czarnego Pana.

\- _Walczyliście dzielnie. Lord Voldemort ceni odwagę. Doznaliście jednak ogromnych szkód. Jeśli nadal będziecie się mi sprzeciwiać, umrzecie wszyscy, jeden po drugim. Nie chcę, żeby tak się stało. Każda przelana kropla krwi czarodzieja lub czarownicy to ogromna strata. Lord Voldemort jest łaskawy. Moje siły właśnie się wycofują. Macie godzinę. Zadbajcie o swoich martwych i opatrzcie rannych._

 _\- Harry Potterze, teraz mówię do ciebie. Pozwoliłeś, żeby twoi przyjaciele umierali za ciebie, zamiast stawić mi czoła. Będę czekał na ciebie przez najbliższą godzinę w Zakazanym Lesie. Jeżeli w ciągu tej godziny nie przyjdziesz do mnie i nie poddasz się mojej woli, walki rozgorzeją na nowo. Wtedy ja dołączę do moich Śmierciożerców, znajdę cię na polu bitwy i ukarzę każdego mężczyznę, każdą kobietę i dziecko próbujących cię obronić. Macie godzinę._

Hermionę ogarnęło przerażenie. Skoro Voldemort nadal żył, Harry'emu i Syriuszowi nie udało się dotrzeć do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Ale Harry też musiał żyć, skoro Voldemort zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niego.

Rozejrzała się po Wielkiej Sali, gdzie troskliwie zajmowano się rannymi. Rzuciła okiem na Dracona, który dochodził do siebie po przemówieniu Czarnego Pana. Chłopak wyglądał tak, jakby się zastanawiał, czy na pewno wybrał zwycięską stronę.


	13. To moje zadanie

Od tłumaczki: Niewielki wstęp przed kolejnym rozdziałem. Zaraz skończy się wojna i nadejdzie dzień po dziewiętnastych urodzinach Hermiony. I wtedy zacznie się zabawa. Przed nami rozdział z Myślodsiewnią w tle. Miłego czytania i do zobaczenia za tydzień.

ROZDZIAŁ 13 – TO MOJE ZADANIE

2 maja 1998

Hogwart, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa

Zapadła cisza, kiedy Harry i Syriusz weszli do Wielkiej Sali.

Ogromna komnata została zaadaptowana na tymczasowy szpital polowy. Stoły zepchnięto pod ściany, a kolorowe obrusy, które pokrywały całe długości tych stołów odrzucono lub wykorzystano jako bandaże. Te obrusy, haftowane w symbole poszczególnych Domów już nie symbolizowały różnic między uczniami, ale raczej jedność studentów, profesorów i Zakonu Feniksa w walce przeciwko Voldemortowi. Cali i zdrowi uczestnicy bitwy krążyli po sali w grupach, pocieszając się nawzajem, natomiast ranni ustawili się w kolejce do pani Pomfrey, chcąc jak najszybciej uzyskać pomoc medyczną.

Pod południową ścianą stał Draco. Pilnował kilku złapanych Śmierciożerców, upewniał się, że ich więzy nie osłabną, a oni nie odzyskają przytomności. Bez śladu skruchy, złamał ich różdżki. Jeżeli dotrwają do procesu i jakimś cudem okażą się niewinni, co było bardzo mało prawdopodobne, będą mogli kupić sobie nowe.

Do Wielkiej Sali wniesiono Freda Weasley'a, z głębokimi, długimi cięciami na twarzy. I podczas gdy jego biedna matka zbladła na widok swojego syna, Fred był bardziej przejęty swoim nowym wyglądem niż bólem. Właśnie mówił do George'a, jak bardzo się cieszy, że od teraz bardziej przypomina Billa, a nie swojego bliźniaka. Fleur złapała Molly pod ramię i kobiety ruszyły za noszami do miejsca, gdzie już czekała na nich pielęgniarka.

Hermiona pomagała rannym wraz z Luną i Ginny. Rudowłosa siedziała obok chłopca ułożonego na stole Krukonów. Był oszołomiony i w ogóle nie zareagował, kiedy dziewczyna złożyła jego złamaną rękę. Obok niego siedział Dean Thomas i ściskał swoją pulsującą bólem dłoń. Syriusz pamiętał tego chłopaka z ich pobytu w Muszelce. Zajmowała się nim Luna, która właśnie owijała bandaż wokół głębokiej rany na jego łydce.

Zanim Hermiona zdążyła wziąć głęboki oddech na widok Syriusza stojącego w wejściu, Ginny już pędziła w stronę Harry'ego, rzuciła się na chłopaka, objęła go mocno, jakby nigdy nie chciała puścić.

Syriusz zauważył wzrok Hermiony i uśmiechnął się do niej ze smutkiem. Zauważył, jak sztywną postawę przyjęła na jego widok, jak nerwowo przełykała ślinę, jak mocno zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Bez wahania podszedł do niej, objął ją i wtulił twarz w jej włosy, oddychając jej zapachem.

\- Co się stało?

\- Snape nie żyje – odpowiedział, starannie ukrywając swoje wzburzenie.

Nie wiedział, jak powinien się czuć, gdy jego wieloletni wróg w końcu zginął. Niecały dzień wcześniej chciał go udusić gołymi rękoma, ale gdy przyglądał się, jak Voldemort najpierw zdemaskował mężczyznę, a potem praktycznie nakarmił nim swojego węża, czuł przerażenie. Nie mógł nie pomyśleć o Lily i jej reakcji na koniec, jaki spotkał jej najlepszego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa.

\- Jak?

\- Nagini. Weszliśmy do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, gdy tylko Voldemort ją opuścił. Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić. Snape powiedział, że Harry musi obejrzeć wspomnienia, które mu dał. Nie mam pojęcia, co kryje się w głowie tego popaprańca – warknął, po czym westchnął, widząc zniesmaczony wzrok czarownicy. Zatknął luźny pukiel jej włosów za ucho. – Wiem, wiem. Nie mówić źle o zmarłych. Tutaj wszystko w porządku?

Spojrzała na swoje dłonie, po czym mocniej się do niego przytuliła.

\- Opatrujemy rannych. Percy i Neville są na zewnątrz, zbierają… Ciała.

Syriusz pokiwał głową.

\- Idę z Harrym. Zobaczę, co Snape dla niego zostawił.

\- Pójdę z wami – drgnęła, jakby chciała ruszyć, ale Syriusz ją zatrzymał.

\- Nie. Zostań tutaj. Tu jesteś potrzebna. Remus i Tonks mówią, że jesteś genialna, jeśli chodzi o magię leczniczą – uśmiechnął się z dumą. – Jakbyś mogła nie być genialna w jakiejś dziedzinie.

Jego uśmiech rozszerzył się, gdy dostrzegł jej rumieniec.

\- To nie powinno trwać długo. Nie mierzymy się z niczym niebezpiecznym, poza przeszłością, prawda?

\- Uważaj na niego – poprosiła. Spojrzała w kierunku Harry'ego, który już przemierzył większą część Wielkiej Sali, idąc w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. – Ma paskudny nawyk ratowania ludzi kosztem własnego zdrowia.

\- Będę na niego uważał, kochanie – pocałował jej czoło i ruszył za swoim chrześniakiem.

Prawda była taka, że Syriusz nie był pewny, co zawierają wspomnienia Snape'a. Jeżeli Smarkerus zawarł choćby jedno dotyczące _pewnej osoby_ , byłoby źle, gdyby zobaczył je Harry, a jeszcze gorzej, jeśli zobaczyłaby je Hermiona. Syriusz postanowił towarzyszyć Harry'emu wyłącznie po to, żeby zachować nietkniętą linię czasową.

\- Hasło? – Rzucił gargulec, kiedy podeszli pod klatkę schodową gabinetu dyrektora.

\- Dumbledore – wymamrotał Syriusz, a kiedy Harry odwrócił się do niego ze zdumieniem w oczach, dodał: - Wiem, pokręcone.

Harry spojrzał bez nadziei na opuszczony portret Dumbledore'a, który wisiał dokładnie nad biurkiem, po czym odwrócił się do niego plecami. Kamienna Myślodsiewnia stała w zamkniętej szafie, ale chłopak wiedział doskonale, jak się do niej dostać. Przeniósł ciężką misę na biurko i wlał do niej płynne wspomnienia. Razem z Syriuszem zanurkowali w jaśniejącej masie, by obejrzeć to, co chciał im przekazać Snape.

Wylądowali na słonecznym, ciepłym placu zabaw. Kiedy Syriusz się wyprostował, zauważył, że miejsce było praktycznie opuszczone. Na horyzoncie majaczył ogromny komin.

 _Dwie dziewczynki bawiły się na huśtawkach, a zza krzaka obserwował je mały, chudy chłopiec. Jego długie, czarne włosy powiewały na wietrze, a ubrania były tak niedopasowane, że wyglądało to, jakby taki był cel chłopca: za krótkie jeansy, wytarty, za duży płaszcz, który pasowałby na dorosłego mężczyznę i dziwny podkoszulek._

\- Snape? – Harry uniósł brew.

Syriusz tylko skinął głową, patrząc na twarz ze swojej przeszłości. Nie potrafił nienawidzić tego człowieka w tym momencie, patrząc na jego dziecięcą twarz. On sam też był dzieckiem, kiedy zaczął się konflikt między nimi. Nie czuł wstydu, myśląc o swoim zachowaniu sprzed lat, chociaż na pewno odczuwał ciężko swoją winę, kiedy przypominał sobie pojedyncze wydarzenia. Jednak patrząc na młodziutkiego Snape'a oczami dorosłego mężczyzny, nie mógł nie żałować chłopca.

Harry podszedł bliżej.

 _Na pociągłej twarzy chłopca malowała się zazdrość, gdy patrzył na młodszą dziewczynkę, huśtającą się wyżej i wyżej…_

\- Mama – wyszeptał Harry, a Syriusz położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

 _\- Lily, nie rób tego – zawyła starsza siostra._

 _Ale Lily nie posłuchała i puścił huśtawkę, gdy ta była w swoim najwyższym punkcie. Dziewczynka wyleciała w powietrze, dosłownie poszybowała w górę z radosnym śmiechem, który sprawił, że w oczach Syriusza pojawiły się łzy. Zamiast spaść na gorący asfalt, Lily sunęła przez powietrze jak artystka cyrkowa, pozostając w powietrzu zdecydowanie za długo, lądując za miękko._

Syriusz zmusił się, żeby nie patrzeć, jak Snape zachowuje się w obecności Lily, kiedy kontynuowali oglądanie wspomnienia. Mimo współczucia, jakie odczuwał dla chłopca doświadczonego przez los, Black nadal pamiętał mężczyznę, który nie zasługiwał, żeby znać Lily. Nie po tym, jak ją nazwał. Nie po tym, jak dołączył do Voldemorta. Syriusz nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten mały, obdrapany chłopiec stał się przyczyną wszystkich nieszczęść, jakie przytrafiły się dziewczynie, którą traktował jak rodzinę.

 _\- Czy to, że urodziłam się w rodzinie Mugoli jest naprawdę takie ważne? – Zapytała Lily._

 _Snape zawahał się._

 _\- Nie. To wcale nie jest ważne._

 _\- To dobrze – dziewczynka odprężyła się._

\- Pieprzony hipokryta – warknął Animag, odwracając się.

\- Przestań, Syriuszu – upomniał go chrześniak.

I ten jeden raz w swoim życiu, Syriusz posłuchał.

Kiedy otoczenie się zmieniło, Black odważył się ponownie spojrzeć. Stali na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte.

 _Przygarbiony Snape stał obok szczupłej kobiety o wąskiej, nieprzyjemnej twarzy, bardzo podobnej do jego własnej. Wlepiał wzrok w czteroosobową rodzinę, która stała niedaleko. Dwie dziewczynki oddaliły się nieco od swoich rodziców. Lily wyglądała tak, jakby błagała o coś swoją siostrę._

 _\- Nie jestem dziwadłem – powiedziała. – To straszne, że tak o mnie mówisz._

 _\- Właśnie tam się wybierasz – odpowiedziała Petunia jadowicie. – Do specjalnej szkoły dla dziwadeł. Ty i ten chłopak Snape'ów… Oboje jesteście inni. Dobrze, że odizolują was od normalnych ludzi. To dla naszego bezpieczeństwa._

Zanim Syriusz zdążył się rozejrzeć po peronie w poszukiwaniu innych znajomych twarzy, scena ponownie uległa zmianie.

 _\- To jest to! Jesteśmy w drodze do Hogwartu – Snape próbował podnieść Lily na duchu, kiedy zajmowali miejsca w wolnym przedziale_.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się nagle, patrząc na młodsze wersje siebie i Jamesa Pottera, które wparowały bez zaproszenia do tego samego przedziału.

\- Spójrz na te przystojne twarze!

 _\- Mam nadzieję, że zostaniesz Ślizgonką – powiedział Snape._

 _\- Ślizgonką? – Wciął się James. – Kto przy dobrych zmysłach chciałby trafić do Slytherinu? Czas się stąd zmyć, nie sądzisz?_

 _\- Moja cała rodzina to Ślizgoni – odparł młodszy Syriusz._

 _\- Cholerka – James zamrugał. – A wydawałeś się w porządku._

 _Młodszy Syriusz uśmiechnął się przebiegle._

Starszy Syriusz wybuchnął szczerym, tubalnym śmiechem.

 _\- Może czas skończyć z rodzinną tradycją. Do którego domu ty się wybierasz, jeśli dostaniesz jakiś wybór?_

 _James uniósł wyimaginowany miecz._

 _\- Do Gryffindoru, gdzie trafiają mężni i waleczni. Jak mój tata – Potter odwrócił się do Snape'a gdy ten wydał z siebie cichy, niegrzeczny dźwięk. – Masz z tym jakiś problem?_

 _\- Nie – odpowiedział Snape, chociaż jego mina mówiła coś innego. – Skoro preferujesz mięśnie nad mózg._

 _\- A gdzie ty masz zamiar trafić, skoro brakuje ci jednego i drugiego? – Wtrącił Syriusz._

 _James zaśmiał się._

 _Lily usiadła prosto, zaczerwieniona z gniewu i spojrzała na Syriusza i Jamesa z niechęcią._

 _\- Chodźmy, Severusie. Znajdziemy inny przedział._

 _\- Oooooooo – James i Syriusz próbowali naśladować jej głos, ale im się nie udało. James spróbował podciąć Snape'a, kiedy ich mijał._

 _\- Na razie, Smarkerusie!_

\- Widziałeś? – Zwrócił uwagę Syriusz, kiedy podążyli za wspomnieniem. – Zawsze był kretynem.

Jednak nieprzyjemna mina Blacka zniknęła, kiedy spojrzał ponad ramieniem chrześniaka. Oszołomiło go to, co zobaczył. Działając instynktownie, złapał Harry'ego za ramiona i obrócił w swoją stronę.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz zobaczyć resztę? Nie wiemy, co miał zamiar ci pokazać, kiedy przygotowywał te wspomnienia.

Odwrócił jego uwagę, w najprostszy sposób. Zielone oczy Harry'ego skupiły się na nim, a Syriusz ze spokojem obserwował, co działo się za plecami chłopaka.

 _\- Z drogi – krzyknął Snape, przepychając się między niską dziewczynką o gęstych włosach i wysokim, bladym chłopcem._

 _Lily szybko pogoniła za przyjacielem, wołając jego imię._

 _\- Sev, zaczekaj na mnie!_

\- Wszystko w porządku, Syriuszu – odpowiedział Harry, strząsając z ramienia dłoń Blacka i spoglądając w kierunku, gdzie zniknęli Snape i Lily.

I chociaż wspomnienie podążało za swoim właścicielem, Syriusz słyszał znajomy głos, dobiegający zza otwartych drzwi przedziału.

 _\- Jamie, coś ty narobił?_

Dzięki Merlinowi, scena ponownie się zmieniła.

Harry i Syriusz stali tuż za Snapem, który czekał na swoją kolej w Ceremonii Przydziału.

 _\- Evans, Lily!_

 _Niska, rudowłosa dziewczynka wyszła z tłumu i drżące nogi poniosły ją w kierunku małego stołka. Profesor McGonagall upuściła Tiarę Przydziału na jej głowę i nie upłynęła nawet sekunda, kiedy Tiara wykrzyknęła „Gryffindor"!_

 _Snape cicho warknął. Lily zdjęła Tiarę z głowy, oddała ją Profesor McGonagall i pospieszyła w kierunku wiwatujących Gryfonów. Idąc, rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie Snape'owi i uśmiechnęła się smutno. Młodszy Syriusz przesunął się, robiąc jej miejsce przy stole. Spojrzała na niego, przypomniała sobie jego zachowanie w pociągu, skrzyżowała ramiona i odwróciła się do niego plecami._

Harry towarzyszył wspomnieniu, przyciągany przez wizerunek swojej matki siedzącej przy stole Gryfonów, co było Syriuszowi na rękę, bo jego uwaga skupiła się na kimś innym.

 _James stał ramię w ramię ze znajomą dziewczynką, a Snape podsłuchiwał ich rozmowę._

 _\- Założymy się, jak szybko trafię do Gryffindoru?_

 _Dziewczynka zaśmiała się słodko._

 _\- Jestem pewna, że Tiara nie będzie potrzebowała czasu do namysłu._

Serce Syriusza ścisnęło się z bólu, ale nie pozwolił sobie na okazanie jakichkolwiek emocji, na wypadek, gdyby Harry spojrzał w jego stronę.

 _James uśmiechnął się, pewny siebie._

 _\- Cholerna racja!_

 _Profesor McGonagall wywołała nazwisko Jamesa i chłopiec ruszył w kierunku stołka. Tiara ledwo zdążyła dotknął potarganych włosów Pottera, gdy wykrzyknęła „Gryffindor". Chłopiec zaśmiał się._

Harry wrócił do Syriusza i mężczyzna ponownie zablokował widok wspomnienia, aby nie naruszyć linii czasowej.

 _\- To było do przewidzenia – prychnął Snape._

 _\- Nie ma nic złego w Gryffindorze._

 _\- Mówi kolejna mała lwica – odpowiedział._

Syriusz starał się, jak mógł, żeby odwrócić uwagę Harry'ego od Snape'a i wskazał na stół Gryfonów, gdzie James Potter dołączył do młodego Syriusza i młodego Remusa.

\- Uwierzysz, jacy byliśmy młodzi? – Zaśmiał się, mając świadomość, że wspomnienie Snape'a rozgrywa się za jego plecami.

\- Od początku byliście przyjaciółmi – Uśmiechnął się Harry, ignorując dziwne zachowanie ojca chrzestnego. Uznał, że oglądanie tych wspomnień jego dla Blacka bardzo bolesne. – Tak, jak ja, Ron i Hermiona.

\- Dokładnie tak, jak wy, tak – Animag popchnął lekko Harry'ego w bezpieczną stronę, patrząc jak kolejna Gryfonka dołącza do uczniów. Jeszcze raz zdążył spojrzeć w jej stronę, po czym Tiara przydzieliła Snape'a do Slytherinu i wspomnienie się skończyło.

Sceneria zmieniła się.

 _Lily i Snape spacerowali po zamkowym dziedzińcu, zawzięcie się kłócąc._

Harry pospieszył za nimi, żeby usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiają. Kiedy razem z Syriuszem się do nich zbliżyli, Black uświadomił sobie, że oboje byli wyżsi, niż przed momentem. Musiało upłynąć kilka lat od Ceremonii Przydziału.

 _\- A co powiesz o tym, co knują Potter i jego szajka? – Warknął Snape. Zaczerwienił się z gniewu, nie potrafił jeszcze panować nad swoimi emocjami._

 _\- A co Potter ma z tym wspólnego? – Lily odpowiedziała pytaniem._

 _\- Wymykają się po nocach. Coś dziwnego dzieje się z Lupinem. Gdzie on się ciągle podziewa?_

 _\- Jest chory. Tak mówią._

 _\- Każdego miesiąca w czasie pełni księżyca? – Zadrwił._

 _\- Wiem, co sobie myślisz – głos Lily ochłódł. – Czemu tak się nimi interesujesz? Co cię obchodzi to, co robią po nocach?_

 _\- Próbuję ci udowodnić, że oni wcale nie są tacy wspaniali, jak wszyscy sądzą._

 _\- Ale nie używają Czarnej Magii – ucichła. – Jesteś niewdzięczny. Słyszałam, co się stało tamtej nocy. Poszedłeś tunelem pod Wierzbą Bijącą i to właśnie James Potter uratował cię przed tym, co tam jest…_

 _Twarz Snape'a wykrzywił gniewny grymas._

 _\- Uratował? Uratował?! Myślisz, że to on był bohaterem? On tylko próbował ratować skórę swojego przyjaciela! Wiesz, że Black sprowokował mnie, żebym tam poszedł. Tylko dlatego, że sądził, że czepiam się tej jego małej dziewczyny!_

 _\- A nie czepiasz się?- Zapytała Lily._

Harry spojrzał wyczekująco na Syriusza.

\- Ja… - Zaczął, ale żadne słowa nie przeszły mu przez gardło, gdy skrzyżował wzrok ze spojrzeniem chrześniaka. Zapłonął w nim wstyd. – Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Byłem młody, impulsywny i uważałem, że na to zasłużył.

Młody Gryfon potrząsnął głową.

\- Mogłeś go zabić.

\- Wiem – przyznał Animag. – Uwierz mi, moi przyjaciele sprali mi za to skórę.

\- I wszystko przez jedną dziewczyną? – Harry uniósł brew.

\- Nie byle jaką dziewczynę – wyszeptał Black, gdy sceneria ponownie się zmieniła.

Otoczenie przybrało kształt wzniesienia, wszędzie było ciemno, wiatr wył pośród pozbawionych liści drzew.

 _Dorosły Snape nie mógł złapać oddechu, kiedy tak czekał na kogoś z różdżką w dłoni. Z początku nic nie powiedział, tylko patrzył na Dumbledore'a._

 _\- Ukryj ich. Zapewnij jej… Im… Bezpieczeństwo. Błagam._

 _\- A co dasz mi w zamian, Severusie?_

 _\- W… W zamian? – Snape zająknął się. Odpowiedział dopiero po dłuższej chwili. – Wszystko._

\- Syriuszu, wiedziałeś o tym? – Zapytał Harry.

Black potrząsnął głową. Nie, w tamtym momencie od dawna nie widzieli Snape'a. Wiedzieli, oczywiście, że został Śmierciożercą. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Wtedy nie musieli kryć się za maskami. Voldemort był u szczytu swojej siły, wszyscy uważali, że zwycięży. Nie mieli powodu, żeby się ukrywać. Ale Syriusz nie miał pojęcia, że Snape błagał o zapewnienie ochrony dla Lily, Jamesa i Harry'ego. Wiedział tylko, że Dumbledore zrobił z niego szpiega.

Wzgórze zniknęło. Stali w gabinecie Dumbledore'a i słyszeli dźwięki, jakie wydaje z siebie ranne zwierzę.

 _Snape siedział skulony na krześle, a Dumbledore stał nad nim z ponurą miną._

 _\- Jej syn żyje – powiedział. – Ma jej oczy. Dokładnie jej oczy. Pamiętasz kształt i kolor oczu Lily Evans, prawda?_

 _\- PRZESTAŃ! – Wrzasnął Snape. – Odeszła… Nie żyje…_

 _\- Żałujesz, Severusie?_

 _\- Chciałbym… Chciałbym umrzeć._

 _\- I jaki byłby pożytek z twojej śmierci? – Głos Dumbledore'a był zimny, pozbawiony emocji. – Jeżeli kochałeś Lily Evans, naprawdę ją kochałeś, możesz zrobić tylko jedno._

\- Kochał moją matkę – wyszeptał Harry. – Przez cały ten czas. _Snape_ kochał moją _matkę_.

Patrzył na rozpościerającą się przed nim scenę, obserwował swojego byłego nauczyciela, mężczyznę, na którego śmierć patrzył niecałą godzinę temu, jak upadł na kolana i rozpaczał po śmierci Lily Evans.

Syriusz odwrócił wzrok, nie mógł na to patrzeć. Znał tą rozpacz. Znał ze swojego doświadczenia. Utrata kobiety, którą kochałeś zadaje ból niepodobny do żadnego innego.

 _\- Niech będzie. Niech tak będzie, Dumbledore. Ale nigdy… Nigdy! Nie wolno ci nic powiedzieć. To musi pozostać między nami. Obiecaj! Nie zniosę… Szczególnie, jeśli syn Pottera… Musisz dać mi słowo!_

 _\- Mam dać ci słowo, że nigdy nie ujawnię twojej najlepszej strony, Severusie? – Dumbledore westchnął, patrząc w dół, na zniszczoną, naznaczoną smutkiem twarz Snape'a. – Skoro nalegasz…_

Gabinet zniknął tylko po to, żeby zaraz ponownie się pojawić.

 _Snape przechadzał się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, przed obliczem dyrektora._

 _\- … mierny, arogancki, jak jego ojciec, zdecydowanie łamiący wszelkie reguły, zachwycony ciągłą uwagą i swoją nagle odnalezioną sławą, szukający uwagi i niewychowany…_

\- Każdy Potter potrafi zostawić po sobie niezatarte wrażenie – westchnął Syriusz, przeczesując dłonią włosy. Coraz bardziej przestawała mu się podobać ta wycieczka w głąb cudzych wspomnień. Dlaczego Snape nalegał, że Harry musi to zobaczyć? Chciał mu udowodnić, że on jako pierwszy pokochał Lily? Ostatni raz chciał się zemścić na Potterach?

 _\- Widzisz tylko to, co chcesz zobaczyć, Severusie – odpowiedział Dumbledore, nie podnosząc wzroku na swojego Mistrza Eliksirów. – Pozostali nauczyciele przekazali mi, że chłopiec jest skromny, szybko nawiązuje nowe znajomości i jest całkiem utalentowany. Osobiście uważam, że jest zajmującym dzieckiem._

Sceneria zmieniła się po raz kolejny i ponownie znaleźli się w gabinecie dyrektora. Syriusz i Harry uważnie się przyglądali, jak Snape pochyla się nad Dumbledorem, patrząc na jego poczerniałą dłoń.

 _\- Doskonale się spisałeś, Severusie. Ile czasu mi zostało według ciebie?_

 _Snape odpowiedział po chwili wahania._

 _\- Nie jestem w stanie dokładnie powiedzieć. Może rok. Nie można powstrzymywać tej klątwy w nieskończoność. W końcu zaatakuje całe ciało. Upływ czasu tylko wzmacnia jej działanie._

Harry westchnął, patrząc na to wspomnienie.

\- On umierał.

Syriusz położył opiekuńczo dłoń na ramieniu chrześniaka.

 _\- Czarny Pan nie wierzy w sukces Dracona. Jego misja jest karą dla Lucjusza za jego pomyłki. Rodzice Dracona są powoli torturowani, kiedy tak obserwują jak chłopak sobie nie radzi i będzie musiał zapłacić za swoją porażkę._

 _\- W skrócie, nad chłopakiem wisi wyrok śmierci, tak, jak nade mną – skwitował Dumbledore. – Jak rozumiem, jeśli Draco zawiedzie, ty masz wykonać jego zadanie?_

 _Nastąpiło krótkie milczenie._

 _\- Myślę, że taki jest plan Czarnego Pana._

 _\- Chłopiec musi wykonać swój plan – zaczął dyrektor, a Snape obdarzył go jadowitym spojrzeniem._

 _\- Chcesz, żeby zaprzepaścił sobie życie? – Mistrz Eliksirów zmrużył oczy. – Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił? Przyjęcie Mrocznego Znaku prawie go zabiło!_

 _\- Chciałbym, żeby chłopiec wykonał prawie cały plan – wyjaśnił Dumbledore. – Nie chcę, żeby jego dusza ucierpiała na moim morderstwie. Ty musisz mnie zabić._

\- Malfoy nie kłamał! – Wykrzyknął Harry.

\- _A co z moją duszą, Dumbledore? A co z moją?_

 _\- Tylko ty możesz ocenić, czy twoją duszę skrzywdzi udzielenie staremu człowiekowi ochrony przed bólem i poniżeniem – odpowiedział dyrektor. – Tylko o tyle cię proszę, Severusie, bo moja śmierć jest tak pewna, jak to, że Armaty z Chudley skończą ligę na ostatnim miejscu w tabeli. Przyznaję, że wolę czystą, szybką śmierć od bałaganu, który z moim ciałem mógłby zrobić taki Greyback… Słyszałem, że Voldemort go zwerbował. Albo od masakry z ręki Bellatrix._

Syriusz warknął, gdy usłyszał o Greybacku i swojej martwej kuzynce.

 _W końcu, Snape skinął głową._

 _Dumbledore wyglądał na zadowolonego._

 _\- Dziękuję, Severusie._

Gabinet zniknął. W kolejnym wspomnieniu Snape i Dumbledore spacerowali po zamku, nocą, tuż po zmierzchu.

 _\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Severusie. Przyjdzie taki czas, niedługo po mojej śmierci… Nie kłóć się ze mną, tylko słuchaj! Przyjdzie taki czas, kiedy Lord Voldemort zacznie się lękać o życie swojego węża._

 _\- O Nagini? – Wiadomość zaskoczyła Snape'a._

\- Harry! – Teraz musieli uważnie słuchać. O tym mówił Snape, kiedy przekazywał im swoje wspomnienia. Chodziło o tego cholernego węża.

Syriusz słuchał uważnie, obserwując dokładnie dwóch mężczyzn, szukając subtelnych oznak kłamstwa. Jak mógł nie znać powodu, dla którego Snape odwrócił się od Śmierciożerców? Miesiącami wpatrywał się w twarz Severusa, kiedy składał swoje raporty na Grimmauld, zastanawiając się, co sprowadziło tego mężczyznę na ich stronę. Naprawdę wcześniej nie wpadł na to, że Snape po prostu ją kochał? Naprawdę ją kochał?

 _\- Powiedz mu, że tej nocy, kiedy Voldemort próbował go zabić, kiedy Lily ofiarowała swoje życie, jako tarczę dla niego, Klątwa Zabijająca uderzyła w Voldemorta i odszczepiła fragment jego duszy, który przyssał się do jedynego żywego nosiciela, jaki pozostał w budynku. Malutka część Voldemorta żyje w Harrym i właśnie ta część jest odpowiedzialna za wężomowę i ten tajemniczy kontakt między nimi, którego natury Harry nigdy nie pojął. I dopóki ten fragment duszy Voldemorta żyje w Harrym, żywiony i chroniony przez chłopca, Czarny Pan nie może umrzeć._

 _\- A zatem chłopiec… Musi umrzeć? – Zapytał Snape cicho._

 _\- Voldemort musi go osobiście zabić, Severusie. To konieczne._

\- Bzdura! – Wrzasnął Syriusz. – Kończymy, Harry.

Podniósł różdżkę, żeby zakończyć działanie Myślodsiewni, ale młody Gryfon odsunął się.

\- Harry, nie zaryzykuję twojego życia z powodu bredni wygadywanych przez starego głupca i nawróconego Śmierciożercę. Po prostu nie zaryzykuję!

\- Wybór nie należy do ciebie Syriuszu. Nikt więcej za mnie nie zginie.

\- Oczywiście, że nikt nie zginie!

\- Moi rodzice zginęli! _Ty_ zginąłeś!

\- Nadal tu jestem! I robię swoje, James! – Syriusz od razu wychwycił swoją pomyłkę, ale Harry już to usłyszał. Black głęboko wciągnął powietrze, próbując się uspokoić i położył ponownie dłoń na ramieniu chrześniaka. – To ja powinienem się tobą opiekować, _Harry_. Zapewniać ci bezpieczeństwo. Obiecałem to twoim rodzicom. Obiecałem… Obiecałem, że będziesz bezpieczny.

Tymczasem wspomnienie toczyło się własnym rytmem.

 _\- Expecto Patronum!_

 _Z różdżki Snape wyłoniła się srebrna łania. Wylądowała zgrabnie na podłodze, obiegła dokoła gabinet i wyskoczyła przez okno. Dumbledore patrzył za nią, po czym odwrócił się do Snape'a z oczami pełnymi łez._

Syriusz nie mógł na to patrzeć. Wiedział, jak wygląda Patronus Snape'a, miał nawet pewne przypuszczenia z tym związane, ale jego błędne przekonanie, że Śmierciożerca nie może nikogo kochać, zamydliły mu oczy. Ale widok tego… Widok srebrnej łani…

 _\- Po tylu latach?_

 _\- Zawsze._

Niezdolni oglądać więcej, Harry i Syriusz opuścili Myślodsiewnię i chwilę później leżeli bez tchu na dywanie w tym samym gabinecie, o którym wspomnienie zostawili za sobą. Było tak, jakby Snape właśnie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Black potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć, Harry.

\- Snape kochał moją matkę – wymamrotał chłopak. – Myślisz, że gdyby nigdy nie nazwał jej…

\- Nie! Nie, bez względu na wszystko, było jej pisane związać się z Jamesem – zapewnił Black, kładąc na swoje słowa taki nacisk, jak robi to wierzący, przekonujący ludzi do swojej wiary. – Lily kochała _Jamesa_. James ubóstwiał Lily.

Mężczyzna schował głowę w dłoniach. Podróż przez wspomnienia Snape'a nie należała do przyjemnych.

\- Któregoś dnia pokażę ci swoje wspomnienia. Wtedy zobaczysz… Przekonasz się, jak idealnie do siebie pasowali. Zobaczysz wszystko. Opowiem ci o wszystkim.

\- Przykro mi, Syriuszu – miękko powiedział Harry.

\- Nie masz powodu, żeby ci było przykro – Animag zmarszczył brwi.

\- _Petrificus Totalus!_

Gdy uderzyło w niego zaklęcie, Syriusz opadł na dywan z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ciasno związany, śledził wzrokiem odchodzącego chrześniaka. Harry spojrzał na Syriusza ze smutkiem.

\- Dziękuję za wszystko – powiedział wyraźnie. – Jesteś jedynym ojcem, jakiego znałem i uważam, że dobrze sobie radziłeś w tych okolicznościach, jakie mieliśmy. Zajmij się Hermioną. Zajmij się wszystkimi.

Klęknął obok sparaliżowanego ciała swojego ojca chrzestnego i położył swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- To _moje_ zadanie, Syriuszu.

 _Nasze zadanie_ , pomyślał ze złością Black, patrząc, jak Harry wychodzi z pomieszczenia.


	14. Udawanie martwego

Od tłumaczki: Przed nami ostatni rozdział części pierwszej, a za tydzień przechodzimy do głównego wątku opowieści. Chciałabym podziękować, że nadal wszyscy jesteście ze mną W taki razie bez zbędnego gadania przedstawiam rozdział czternasty. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 14 – UDAWANIE MARTWEGO

2 maja 1998

Hogwart, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa

\- Hermiono, widziałaś Harry'ego? – Ron podszedł do niej w chwili, kiedy nakładała gęstą, pomarańczową maść na głębokie oparzenie na ramieniu Lavender Brown.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do Lavender, która wyglądała na zaskoczoną łagodnością dotyku koleżanki.

\- Jakiś czas temu udał się z Syriuszem do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

Ron kiwnął głową i rzucił lekki uśmiech swojej byłej dziewczynie.

\- Cześć, Lav – wzdrygnął się na widok rany. – Co ci się stało?

\- Jakiś Śmierciożerca podpalił moje szaty – odpowiedziała lekceważąco, jakby walka była czymś równie pospolitym jak zakręcenie włosów.

Hermiona stłumiła śmiech, widząc jak na twarzy Rona pojawiło się uniesienie.

\- Ron, znajdź Harry'ego. Musimy zaplanować kolejne kroki – odgoniła swojego przyjaciela, po czym z uśmiechem zwróciła się do swojej pacjentki. – Powinnaś szybko dojść do siebie, ale ból może czasami dać o sobie znać. Kończą się nam eliksiry przeciwbólowe, ale powinnam gdzieś mieć wywar ze szczuroszczeta.

\- Dlaczego nagle jesteś dla mnie taka miła, Hermiono? – Zapytała Lavender.

\- Słucham? – Hermiona uniosła brew. – Lavender, ja tylko wykonuję swoją pracę. Udzielam pomocy każdemu, kto jej potrzebuje.

\- Tak, ale twoja złośliwość wobec mnie byłaby usprawiedliwiona, biorąc pod uwagę zachowanie moje i Rona w zeszłym roku – odpowiedziała. – Dziwię się, że pozwalasz mu ze mną rozmawiać.

\- Ron może rozmawiać z kimkolwiek zechce – Hermiona przewróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się, kiedy w końcu zauważyła wywar ze szczuroszczeta, który natychmiast odebrała od Neville'a. Rzuciła mu wdzięczne spojrzenie, a on tylko lekko pochylił głowę. – Ron może się spotykać z kimkolwiek zechce.

Lavender spojrzała na drugą Gryfonkę ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nie jesteście razem? Myślałam… Ginny mówiła, że razem się ukrywaliście przez cały rok. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że do _niczego_ nie doszło?

Głos Lavender nabrał plotkarskiego odcienia, z którym Hermiona walczyła przez ostatnie sześć lat.

\- Ron i ja nie jesteśmy razem, nie byliśmy razem i _nigdy_ nie będziemy razem – odpowiedziała, wyraźnie akcentując każde słowo. – Dotarło?

\- Dotarło – Lavender uśmiechnęła się z namysłem, obserwując wchodzącego Ronalda. – Więc nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko…?

\- Dopóki nie będziecie mnie zmuszać do oglądania waszych zalotów – Hermiona zbladła, gdy przypomniała sobie, czego świadkiem była w zeszłym roku. Różdżką oczyściła swoje dłonie z resztek maści. – Możesz iść. Ale z obściskiwaniem Rona zaczekaj do końca bitwy. Taka sugestia.

Ledwie skończyła mówić, wyraźnie przypomniała sobie dotyk dużych dłoni Syriusza, które z łatwością posadziły ją na jego kolanach. Zaraz napłynęły kolejne wspomnienia. Jego twarda klatka piersiowa, do której była przyciśnięta, smak jego warg, dźwięki, jakie wydawał prosto w jej usta.

\- Ten sukinsyn!

Krzyk wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Uwaga Hermiony natychmiast skupiła się na wściekłym Syriuszu, idącym na sztywnych nogach, ale wystarczająco szybko, żeby jego włosy powiewały za nim. Za nim szedł równie wzburzony Ron.

\- Co się stało? – Pospieszyła w kierunku Syriusza i stanęła na jego drodze, ale ponieważ mężczyzna się nie zatrzymał, była zmuszona iść tyłem, żeby nie stracić z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. – Gdzie jest Harry?

\- Nigdy nie wierzyłem, że dożyję dnia, kiedy zgodzę się z tym przeklętym po stokroć Smarkerusem – warknął Animag, kierując się do wyjścia. Prawie nie dostrzegł Hermiony, która przycisnęła dłonie do jego ciała, próbując go spowolnić. – Harry jest tak samo arogancki, jak jego ojciec.

Spojrzała w bok i zobaczyła, że Ron skierował się do Kingsley'a Shaklebolta, stojącego z rodziną Weasley'ów. Neville i Luna krążyli w pobliżu. Ron miał poinformować ich wszystkich o rozwoju sytuacji.

Odwróciwszy twarz do Syriusza, zbladła, widząc złowieszczy wyraz jego oczu i musiała mu dać kuksańca w bok, żeby w końcu się zatrzymał. Westchnęła z ulgą i ponowiła pytanie.

\- Co się stało?

\- Odszedł!

Hermiona natychmiast się zorientowała, o czym mówił Syriusz.

\- Odszedł? Nie masz chyba na myśli…

\- Dokładnie to mam na myśli – obszedł czarownicę i zmusił ją, żeby szła obok niego. – We wspomnieniach Dumbledore powiedział Snape'owi, że Harry musi… Mój własny chrześniak rzucił na mnie klątwę! I odszedł, i…

\- Ma jednego w sobie, prawda?

Syriusz stanął jak wryty i odwrócił się do Hermiony z paskudnym błyskiem w oku.

\- Wiedziałaś? _Oczywiście_ , że wiedziałaś!

Jego ton wskazywał, jakie to było do niej podobne. Uniosła głowę, nieco obrażona.

\- Nie wiedziałam, dopóki mi nie powiedziałeś, co się stało. Poza ty, zgadzam się z tobą – warknęła, wymijając mężczyznę i spiesząc w stronę wyjścia z zamku. – To arogancki dupek!

Kiedy Syriusz już ją dogonił, wydawało jej się, że usłyszała, jak mamrocze „Poczekaj, aż poznasz jego ojca", ale musiała się przesłyszeć.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Poruszali się bardzo szybko, kierując w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Syriusz martwił się postępkiem Harry'ego. Słysząc pomruk dochodzący zza ich pleców, zerknął za siebie i zobaczył, że wszyscy, którzy jeszcze przed chwilą chronili się w Wielkiej Sali, podążyli za nimi.

\- Co wy tu robicie? – Zapytała Hermiona.

\- Harry tam poszedł? – Odpowiedział pytaniem Neville, trzymając w dłoniach miecz Gryffindora. – Zapomniałaś o tym. Myślałem, że może się przydać.

Zaczerwieniony, zbliżył się do Syriusza i Hermiony.

\- Zatrzymaj go – uśmiechnęła się. – Tak, myślimy, że Harry poszedł do Lasu.

\- Zatem musimy się spieszyć – stwierdziła Minerva, podchodząc do zacienionej linii drzew. Uczniowie spojrzeli na swoją dyrektorkę z przestrachem i pozwolili, żeby tylko Syriusz za nią poszedł. Dopiero po chwili zastanowienia cały tłum ruszył przed siebie.

Zanim dotarli na skraj lasu, otoczyły ich wysokie, czarne figury, a temperatura powietrza gwałtownie spadła.

Syriusz usłyszał, jak Hermiona ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze i w tej samej chwili poczuł chłód na kręgosłupie. Wyciągnął do niej rękę, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Przygotuj się.

Kształty wirowały w ciemnościach, postaci stworzone ze skondensowanego dymu kierowały się w stronę zamku falami. Miały zakapturzone twarze i można było dostrzec wyłącznie ich oddechy. Dementorzy, więcej niż Syriusz kiedykolwiek widział, nawet w Azkabanie. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i nie uśmiechnął się nawet wtedy, kiedy poczuł drobną dłoń Hermiony, wślizgującą się w jego dłoń. Uścisnął ją po chwili, a drugą rękę zacisnął w pięść wokół różdżki.

\- Myślimy o czymś radosnym – wymamrotała.

W jego piersi zaiskrzyło, rozpierała go nadzieja. Spojrzał na nią i mrugnął łobuzersko.

\- Ja na pewno mam o czym myśleć. _Expecto Patronum_!

Duży srebrzysty pies ruszył z impetem na przeciwników, warcząc i siejąc zamęt. U jego boku pojawiła się mała, ale równie efektywna wydra.

Po chwili każdy, kto był w stanie wyczarować Patronusa, rzucił swoje zaklęcie, przez co do psa i wydry dołączyły kot, terier, łabędź, kaczka, kojot, hiena, bardzo duży niedźwiedź i mała łasiczka. Grupa posuwała się naprzód, zmuszając swoje Patronusy do walki, co z kolei spowodowało, że Dementorzy rozpoczęli odwrót.

Nie wszyscy.

Skupienie członków Zakonu Feniksa i towarzyszących im uczniów rozproszyło się na moment, kiedy kilka głosów za ich plecami wrzasnęło „ _Expecto Patronum_ ".

Trzy Patronusy dołączyły do walki. Ogromny, znajomy smok należący do Dracona wzniósł się w powietrze i zadał przeciwnikom ogromne straty. Towarzyszyły mu dwa olbrzymie wilki, które wspólnie zaatakowały uciekających Dementorów.

Syriusz zbladł, zdekoncentrował się i odwrócił do nadbiegających, mając nadzieję nie ujrzeć tego, co właśnie ujrzał. Biegł do nich Draco Malfoy, intensywnie wpatrujący się w swojego smoka. Po lewej stronie chłopca kuśtykał Remus, po prawej szła spokojnie Tonks.

\- Co ty tu, u diabła, robisz, Lunatyku? – Wrzasnął Black.

Remus parsknął śmiechem.

\- Ratuję twój tyłek przed Demetorami. _Znowu_.

\- Harry uratował mnie przed Dementorami, ty dupku – warknął Animag.

\- A ja nauczyłem Harry'ego, jak wywołać Patronusa, więc po części to ja cię uratowałem – odpowiedział Remus.

\- Tak? A przypomnij mi, kto nauczył ciebie? – Syriusz rzucił przyjacielowi takie spojrzenie, jakby wygrał tą kłótnię.

\- Trzymam się swojej wersji. Ja nauczyłem Harry'ego, a on nauczył _ją_ , więc i tak to wszystko moja zasługa – Lupin zaśmiał się, dopóki Black mocno nie uderzył go w ramię. Jego koncentracja roztrzaskała się w drobny mak. Wilkołak warknął.

\- Zabierz swoją żonę do domu!

\- Nie! Powinniśmy być _właśnie tutaj_ – Remus twardo trzymał się swojej decyzji. – Nie było mnie przy Jamesie i Lily, kiedy powinienem był być. Przybyłem za późno, żeby ocalić cię przed Zasłoną. Niech cię piekło pochłonie, jeśli myślisz, że będę siedział w bezpiecznym domu, kiedy moi przyjaciele krwawią i giną na wojnie!

Syriusz westchnął. Nie podobało mu się, że jego polecenie zostało zignorowane. Nie podobało mu się, że Remus wmieszał w całą tą sytuację Jamesa i Lily. Chciał chłodno podejść do bitwy, a wspomnienie martwych przyjaciół prześladowało go gorącym poczuciem winy. Co przypomniało mu, że ma do przekazania informację o innym, dość niedawnym zgonie.

\- Wspominałem ci już, że Greyback nie żyje? – Obserwował, jak oczy Remusa zalśniły złotem i bursztynem. Celowo nie powiedział o tym przyjacielowi wcześniej, bo chciał, żeby ten skupiał się całkowicie na żonie i nowonarodzonym synu. Zazwyczaj wspomnienie nazwiska Greybacka wiązało się z kryzysem emocjonalnym Remusa, a Syriusz ostatnimi czasy nie czuł się na siłach, żeby przekonywać przyjaciela, jakim dobrym ojcem i mężem będzie.

\- Kto?

\- Draco – Syriusz skinął głową w kierunku jasnowłosego czarodzieja. – Należało się mu. A zatem, wiedząc, że ty żyjesz, a Greyback nie, możesz zabrać stąd siebie i swoją żonę, do jasnej cholery?

\- Nieźle, Łapo – Remus wywrócił oczami.

\- Zniknęli – krzyknęła nagle Hermiona. – Syriuszu, Dementorzy odeszli.

\- Bardzo dobrze – Syriusz, nadal patrząc na Remusa, zmienił się nagle w psa.

W tej postaci był szybszy i silniejszy, więc pognał przed siebie, pozwalając, żeby niskie gałęzie i krzewy omiatały jego sierść. Węsząc, złapał trop Harry'ego i pogalopował przed siebie, w kierunku swojego chrześniaka. Wyczuwał, że Remus podąża za nim, wyczuwał gdzieś niedaleko słodki zapach Hermiony, ale biegł dalej.

Jednocześnie przeklinał Remusa i jego głupie poczucie lojalności i honoru, które kazały mu za nim podążyć. Przeklinał Hermionę za to, że towarzyszyła mu tak daleko i narażała siebie na niebezpieczeństwo. Przeklinał Harry'ego za swoją arogancję i poświęcenie, na jakie było go stać wyłącznie dlatego, że kochał swoich przyjaciół. W końcu zaczął przeklinać Jamesa i Lily, bo uważał, że poradzi sobie z ich upartym jak osioł synem.

Atmosfera nagle się zmieniła i Łapa wybiegł na skraj polany. Jego uwagę natychmiast przykuł widok, jakiego miał nadzieję nigdy nie zobaczyć: nieruchome ciało Harry'ego.

Uważnie obserwował, ukryty w cieniu. Próbował dostrzec, czy Harry oddycha. Nasłuchiwał bicia jego serca. Jednak niemożliwym było wyłapać jakiekolwiek oznaki życia u chłopca, kiedy na polanie wiwatował tłum ubranych na czarno postaci, a jego własne serce waliło o żebra.

Śmierciożercy pochylali się nad postacią, która właśnie podnosiła się z ziemi.

\- Wystarczy – powiedział Voldemort. – Czy chłopiec nie żyje?

Na polanie zapadła doskonała cisza. Śmierciożercy byli przerażeni. Żaden nie chciał podejść do ciała młodego Gryfona.

\- Boicie się martwego dziecka? – Warknął Czarny Pan i nagle kilku mężczyzn ruszyło jednocześnie w stronę Harry'ego.

W Syriuszu wezbrały nagle nieznane dotąd ojcowskie uczucia. Wypadł z cienia i stanął na sztywnych łapach między ciałem swojego chrześniaka i zbliżającymi się Śmierciożercami. Warczał groźnie. Mężczyźni cofnęli się, szukając drżącymi dłońmi swoich różdżek, celując w psa. A on tylko podchodził powoli do przodu, cały czas warcząc, skoncentrowany na czerwonych oczach Voldemorta.

Krew Bellatrix miała posmak zemsty, kiedy jej spróbował. Był pewny, że krew Voldemorta będzie miała posmak sprawiedliwości.

Przygotował ciało do skoku. Wiedział, że bez problemu może ominąć mężczyzn stojących między nim i jego ofiarą. Wydał z siebie jeszcze jeden niski warkot i rzucił się do przodu, z łapami gotowymi do rozdzierania skóry, z kłami gotowymi do zagłębienia się w ciało. Nie miał żadnego planu. Była tylko rosnąca wściekłość i zamglony wzrok. Była to cecha charakteru, która już kilka razy wróciła, żeby ugryźć go w tyłek. Kierując się emocjami, podążył za Peterem w ciemną alejkę tylko po to, żeby dać się oskarżyć o morderstwo. Nie słuchał rozkazów i bezmyślnie udał się do Ministerstwa Magii, żeby dać się zabić. Całował Hermionę w zawalonym tunelu. Wszystko miało swoje konsekwencje, ale w tym momencie o to nie dbał.

Natłok jego myśli przerwał nagle głos Yaxley'a.

\- _Crucio_.

Upadł tuż pod nogami Voldemorta, piszcząc i kuląc się z bólu.

\- Nie!

Usłyszał stłumiony krzyk i ziemia się zatrzęsła, kiedy nadbiegał jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

Remus wszedł na polanę i uniósł różdżkę. Wysoko.

Z Czarną Różdżką w dłoni, Czarny Pan rzucił na Syriusza kolejną klątwę, kontynuując tortury tam, gdzie skończył Yaxley. Co dziwne, już go tak bardzo nie bolało. Zaklęcie nie pozwalało mu się ruszyć, to oczywiste, ale jego zmysły musiały być tak mocno przytępione, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie umarł po raz drugi. Dopiero, gdy usłyszał głos Remusa, przyszło mu do głowy, że może nadal żyć.

\- _Incendio_! – Remus wycelował dokładnie w węża.

Voldemort wybuchnął śmiechem, kiedy zaklęcie odbiło się od tarczy, którą otoczony był jego ulubiony Horkruks. Wyglądało na to, że nie miał pojęcia, iż zaklęcie rykoszetem trafiło Thorfinna Rowle dokładnie w tors. Śmierciożerca stanął w płomieniach.

Mężczyzna głośno wrzasnął, próbując ugasić płomienie, ale zanim zdążył sięgnąć po swoją różdżkę, Remus już go rozbroił.

Voldemort prychnął z niesmakiem, obserwując tą scenę. Trzymając różdżkę skierowaną na Syriusza, dłonią wskazał Remusa i wysyczał:

\- _Petrificus Totalus_.

Remus spojrzał zimnym wzrokiem na Voldemorta, kiedy jego nieruchome ciało lewitowało w stronę czarodzieja. Jednak tak się nieszczęśliwie dla Czarnego Pana złożyło, że unieruchomił Remusa z różdżką w dłoni.

Łapa patrzył uważnie, jak ciało Lunatyka podpływa bliżej – jego różdżka była skierowana w ziemię. Duma wezbrała w Syriuszu, kiedy obserwował, jak jego przyjaciel walczy z więżącą go klątwą i krzyczy „ _Bombarda Maxima_ ".

Ziemia eksplodowała pod nogami Voldemorta, okrywając psie ciało warstwą kurzu i pyłu. Przełamując całkowicie klątwę, Remus podbiegł do przyjaciela.

Jednak zanim mieli okazję uciec, różdżki Voldemorta i trzech innych Śmierciożerców już w nich celowały.

\- _Crucio_!

Siła ataku była tak wielka, że Syriusz nieświadomie zmienił się z powrotem w swoją ludzką postać. Ból był tak ogromny, że wytrącił go z równowagi niezbędnej do utrzymania formy Animaga. Zaabsorbowany swoim cierpieniem i wrzaskami swojego przyjaciela, prawie przegapił znajomy zapach, który szybko się do nich zbliżał. Zmusił się, by obrócić głowę, co w jego stanie mogło się równać złamaniu karku, i zobaczył ją miedzy drzewami. _Hermiono, nie…_

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

 _Musisz być pewna, musisz tego chcieć_ , Hermiona powtarzała sobie te słowa jak mantrę, zbliżając się do polany, na której Voldemort i jego Śmierciożercy torturowali Syriusza i Remusa. _Musisz wycelować i mieć pewność_. Pozwoliła sobie przez moment popatrzeć na ciało Harry'ego i smutek został zastąpiony przez palącą wściekłość.

 _Musisz tego chcieć_.

Jej spojrzenie odszukało czerwone oczy Lorda Voldemorta.

\- _Avada Kedavra_!

Voldemort nie usunął się z drogi szybującego zielonego światła. Zamiast tego, przyciągnął do siebie jednego ze Śmierciożerców, wykorzystując go w charakterze tarczy.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się, kiedy klątwa, jej pierwsza Klątwa Zabijająca, uderzyła w Crabbe'a Seniora, a nie w Toma Riddle'a. Załkała, spanikowana, ale zanim zdążyła się zastanowić nad tym, co właśnie zrobiła, jej ciało znieruchomiało i zaczęło lewitować w kierunku zgromadzonych.

\- No, no, no – usta Voldemorta rozciągnęły się w makabrycznym uśmiechu. Jego spojrzenie przenosiło się między Hermioną, Syriuszem i Remusem. – Zdrajca krwi. Mieszaniec. Szlama.

Mocno chwycił podbródek Hermiony swoimi długimi, bladymi palcami.

Dziewczyna zawyła z bólu, ale gdzieś w jej głosie kryły się resztki oporu. Słyszała za swoimi plecami Syriusza i Remusa, płaczących z bólu, rzucających się po ziemi pod ciągłym wpływem Cruciatusa. Nie mogła nic zrobić, żeby im pomóc.

\- Idealna trójka – Voldemort puścił ją i upadła bezwładnie obok dwójki cierpiących czarodziejów.

Obróciła głowę w kierunku, z którego przyszła, modląc się o wsparcie, ale nikt nie nadchodził.

\- Pozwól, że ci pokażę, jak powinna wyglądać Klątwa Zabijająca – syknął Czarny Pan, celując w Hermionę.

Wydała z siebie ciche westchnienie i miała wrażenie, że na krótką chwilę czas się zatrzymał. Przez ułamek sekundy jej strach zmienił się w determinację i rozłożyła ramiona, stając się żywą tarczą, chroniącą Syriusza i Remusa.

 _Jak Lily_ , pomyślała. _Bądź dzielna, jak mama Harry'ego_.

Zamknęła oczy, przypominając sobie wszystkich tych, których kochała, których chciała chronić. Harry'ego, którego ciało leżało niedaleko. Remusa, który zawsze był dla niej dobry i nauczył ją wielu użytecznych rzeczy. Rona. Ginny. Neville'a i Lunę oraz wszystkich uczniów i profesorów z Hogwartu, którzy posuwali się w ich stronę.

Syriusza.

 _Dla Syriusza_.

Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała z cichym wyzwaniem na Voldemorta. Mogła to zrobić. Pozwoli, żeby historia się powtórzyła. Da się zabić, a jej miłość, jej poświęcenie ochroni wszystkich pozostałych. Voldemort nawet nie będzie się tego spodziewał. Był zbyt zadufany w sobie, żeby po raz drugi spodziewać się tej samej sztuczki. Ona umrze, ale jeśli Czarny Pan spróbuje skrzywdzić któregokolwiek z mężczyzn za jej plecami, klątwa uderzy w niego, ponownie. Wystarczyło zabić węża.

Zerknęła na stworzenie, które przyglądało się jej, jakby była obiadem. Jej spojrzenie przykuł widok obok węża, najcudowniejszy na świecie: Neville Longbottom, z mieczem Gryffindora w dłoni i z wyrazem determinacji na twarzy. Hermiona uniosła różdżkę i skierowała ją w stronę Voldemorta.

Zawahał się, spojrzał na nią i wybuchnął głośnym, zimnym śmiechem.

Opuściła lekko dłoń, kiedy był taki zdezorientowany.

\- _Alarte Ascendare_! – Krzyknęła, celując w węża, który wyleciał w powietrze i poszybował na odległość prawie dwudziestu stóp.

Patrzyła, jak Neville mocniej ściska miecz w dłoniach. Kiedy Nagini wylądowała na ziemi, wzniósł się obłok pyłu, który chłopak wykorzystał jak zasłonę dymną. Uniósł miecz. A następnie młody Gryfon, potomek Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Longbottomów, ściął łeb ostatniemu Horkruksowi.

Voldemort wrzasnął z wściekłości, ale jego różdżka nie zachwiała się.

Zamknęła oczy.

Mogła to zrobić.

Była gotowa.

\- _Avada Kedavra_!

\- _Expelliarmus_! – Wrzasnął znajomy głos i czarownica otworzyła oczy, żeby zobaczyć Harry'ego, klęczącego przed nią.

Dwa zaklęcia spotkały się z hukiem. Między czarodziejami pojawił się złoty płomień. Zielony promień Zaklęcia Zabijającego Voldemorta uderzył w Rozbrajające Zaklęcie Harry'ego. Jedna różdżka wyleciała w powietrze, cienka, ciemna różdżka na tle wschodzącego słońca, przeleciała przez gałęzie.

Harry, wykazując się unikalnym talentem Szukajacego, złapał szybującą różdżkę wolną ręką, podczas gdy Voldemort upadł z rozłożonymi ramionami. Tom Riddle uderzył w ziemię z porażającą ostatecznością, jego ciało było połamane i zmaltretowane, jego białe dłonie puste, a wzrok niewidzący. Czarny Pan był martwy, zabity przez swoje własne zaklęcie, które odbiło się od Harry'ego. A młody Potter stał nad ciałem swojego przeciwnika z dwiema różdżkami w dłoni i przyglądał mu się obojętnie.

Nastąpiła krótka chwila absolutnej ciszy zanim na polanę wtargnęli członkowie Zakonu Feniksa i uczniowie z wyciągniętymi różdżkami, celując w znajdujących się na miejscu Śmierciożerców. Mężczyźni podjęli próbę ucieczki, ale szybko zostali powstrzymani, związani i zabezpieczeni.

Hermiona załkała i objęła Harry'ego od tyłu.

\- Ty _żyjesz_!

Odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z irytacją.

\- Naprawdę pozwoliłabyś, żeby cię zabił?

Zaśmiała się i pocałowała go w policzek. Nie potrafiła się na niego gniewać, skoro właśnie pokonał najgroźniejszego czarodzieja ich czasów i wyszedł z tej potyczki żywy.

\- Czemu nie? Ty pozwoliłeś.

Harry najpierw zacisnął mocno szczękę, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko i odwzajemnił uścisk dziewczyny, mamrocząc pod nosem, że nie pozwala jej więcej narażać się na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Chciała się z nim nie zgodzić, ale poczuła inne dłonie, które obejmowały ją od tyłu. Syriusz i Remus zgodzili się z Harrym.

\- Harry, jak to zrobiłeś? – Ron zbliżył się do przytulających się przyjaciół.

\- Czarna Różdżka – Harry uniósł przedmiot. – We Wrzeszczącej Chacie Voldemort zabił Snape'a, bo myślał, że Snape wygrał różdżkę od Dumbledore'a. Ale Czarna Różdżka nie czekała na to, żeby ktoś _zabił_ jej pana, ale żeby ktoś go _pokonał_.

\- Malfoy – westchnęła Hermiona.

\- Ja? – Blondyn przysunął się do nich z wykrzywioną miną. Przyglądał się, jak członkowie Zakonu Feniksa obezwładniają i aresztują Śmierciożerców, więc trzymał się blisko osób, które wiedziały, gdzie leży jego lojalność.

\- Rozbroiłeś Dumbledore'a.

\- Do rzeczy, Granger – zmrużył oczy. – Czy naprawdę nikt z was nie potrafi dokończyć rozpoczętego wątku?

\- Jesteś panem Czarnej Różdżki, ty kretynie! – Warknęła czarownica.

\- Naprawdę? Potter? – Draco uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i wyciągnął dłoń do Harry'ego. – Chciałbym odzyskać swoją różdżkę.

Harry odpowiedział równie złośliwym uśmiechem i lekko rzucił Draconowi różdżkę _głogową_.

\- Dzięki za użyczenie – powiedział i odwrócił się do Hermiony, nie patrząc, jak Malfoy wita się ze swoją różdżką, jak z utraconym przyjacielem.

\- Rozbroiłem Malfoy'a we Dworze – wyjaśnił zdumionej przyjaciółce.

\- O, kurde – Ron rozdziawił usta.

\- A zechcesz mi wyjaśnić, co miało znaczyć to _udawanie martwego_? – Oczy Syriusza zwęziły, kiedy tak się zastanawiał, kto pierwszy odważy się na żart o psach. Nikt jednak nic nie powiedział, poza Harrym, który wyciągnął ze swojej saszetki szczątki różdżki z ostrokrzewu i pióro feniksa. Korzystając z Czarnej Różdżki naprawił swoją zniszczoną.

\- Nie udawałem. _Naprawdę_ umarłem – potwierdził, patrząc na Syriusza. – I wróciłem. Przy tobie, to nic nowego.

Pomimo stresu, na który byli narażeni jeszcze przed chwilą, Black zaśmiał się i po chwili Harry do niego dołączył, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu swojego ojca chrzestnego. Hermiona westchnęła, wymieniając uśmiech z Remusem.

Voldemort był martwy.

Wojna się skończyła.

Wszystko było, jak należy… _Na razie_.

 **KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ**


	15. Odwaga i talent

Od tłumaczki: Zaczynamy drugą część. Złamana Hermiona będzie miała bardzo dużo czasu, żeby się poskładać i wymyślić sposoby, jak można naprawić innych ludzi. Większość fabuły wyjaśni się w kolejnym rozdziale. Teraz cieszcie się artykułem, urodzinami i pułapką Remusa. Miłego czytania, do zobaczenia za tydzień.

 **CZĘŚĆ DRUGA – ZMIENIACZ CZASU**

ROZDZIAŁ 15 – ODWAGA I TALENT

17 września 1998

Rezydencja przy Grimmauld 12 – siedziba Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków

Syriusz siedział samotnie w altanie swojego rodzinnego domu ze szklanką wypełnioną najlepszą whisky Ogdena i zapalonym papierosem między wargami. Uważnie obserwował sąsiedztwo, uśmiechając się na widok ludzi załatwiających swoje zwyczajowe sprawy wokół jego domu. Po tym, jak odnowiono Zaklęcie Fideliusa, które kryło siedzibę rodu Blacków i dla pewności dodano zaklęcie odstraszające Mugoli, Syriusz mógł obserwować ludzi sprzed domu bez większego ryzyka dla siebie. I chociaż Hermiona określała to jako podglądactwo – bo obserwowani Mugole nie byli tego świadomi – działało na niego uspokajająco.

Miała _wiele_ problemów z jego zachowaniem, od kiedy skończyła się wojna. Obserwowanie Mugoli znajdowało się dość nisko na liście jego złych nawyków, szczególnie w porównaniu do picia alkoholu i palenia. O tych dwóch nałogach Hermiona mówiła głośno, wyraźnie i z obrzydzeniem. Palenie trafiło na samą górę jej listy, kiedy oficjalnie oddał Stworka na służbę do Hogwartu. Od tamtej pory przynajmniej nie słyszał nic o niewolnictwie i złym traktowaniu skrzatów domowych.

Prawdę mówiąc, Syriusz chciał jak najszybciej pozbyć się wszystkich punktów z jej listy złych nawyków, żeby nie wdawać się z nią w żadne kłótnie.

Z tego powodu, dokładnie w tym momencie rozkoszował się wczesnym popołudniem z drinkiem i papierosem na altanie swojego domu – Hermiony nie było w pobliżu, żeby mu to wytknąć.

Od momentu, kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona wprowadzili się do domu przy Grimmauld, żeby zamieszkać z Syriuszem, czarownica rzadko opuszczała swój pokój. Black cały czas się tym martwił, podobnie jak Harry, ale wszyscy pozostali – głównie Weasley'owie – twierdzili, że dziewczyna potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby ochłonąć. Harry niechętnie się zgodził, ale Syriusza to nie przekonało. Stwierdził, że nie pozwoli jej zamknąć się w sobie, co było bardzo prawdopodobnym scenariuszem po zakończeniu wojny.

Po zwycięstwie odniesionym nad Voldemortem w Zakazanym Lesie, czworo mieszkańców rezydencji Blacków stało się znanymi osobistościami w magicznym świecie. Harry, Ron i Hermiona zostali okrzyknięci bohaterami wojennymi i przylgnęło do nich określenie Złote Trio, które czarownica natychmiast znienawidziła. Nienawidziła wszystkich pseudonimów, ksywek i zdrobnień.

I podczas gdy mieszkańcy magicznego świata udzielali się przy naprawach Hogwartu, Ulicy Pokątnej i Ministerstwa Magii, ci, którzy aktywnie walczyli na wojnie, musieli najpierw naprawić siebie, uleczyć rany na swoich duszach.

Harry zdecydował, że na niego najlepiej zadziała normalne życie. Kiedy Minister Magii osobiście zaprosił go do dołączenia do nowego programu treningowego dla Aurorów, Syriusz zachęcił chrześniaka, żeby przyjął zaproszenie wraz z Ronem. Jednak kiedy Kingsley rozszerzył je również dla Syriusza i Dracona, obaj odmówili. Syriusz, klnąc jak szewc, Draco ironicznym uniesieniem brwi.

Zamiast skupiać się na odbudowie budynków, Syriusz skupił się na odbudowaniu swojej rodziny, która w tym momencie obejmowała wyłącznie Harry'ego i Hermionę. Czuł więź rodzinną, zerwaną tak dawno temu. Z tego powodu Hermiona nalegała, żeby odezwał się do swoich kuzynek. Ponieważ Dwór Malfoy'ów podczas wojny służył jako kwatera główna Voldemorta i jego Śmierciożerców, został skonfiskowany przez Ministerstwo Magii, zmuszając Narcyzę i Dracona do pospiesznej przeprowadzki. Schronienie zaproponowała im Andromeda, która nauczyła się ponownie ufać swojej siostrze i polegać na niej w żałobie po swoim mężu. Draco zaś, doprowadzony do ostateczności ciągłym wysłuchiwanie lamentów dwóch wdów, korzystał chętnie i często z zaproszenia Syriusza, by wpadać na Grimmauld. Ku niezadowoleniu Harry'ego i Rona, oczywiście.

Syriusz czuł się odpowiedzialny za uzdrowienie duchowych ran Hermiony, skoro nikt inny się do tego nie palił. Wszyscy ich przyjaciele uznali wręcz, że tak inteligenta i zaradna czarownica, jak Hermiona, na pewno poradzi sobie sama. Codziennie rano budził ją zapachem śniadania przyniesionego prosto z piekarni, bo sam nie radził sobie w kuchni. Kiedy wracała do swojej sypialni lub kierowała się do biblioteki, żeby godzinami czytać, namawiał ją na wyjście z domu. Nie mogli jednak kierować się do magicznych części miasta, bo jej status celebrytki nie dawał jej anonimowości, której pragnęła. Dlatego zaproponował, żeby spacerowali po mugolskiej części miasta. Pokazywał jej swoje ulubione miejsca i zatapiał się we wspomnieniach.

Najgorsze były koszmary, ale Syriusz miała lata doświadczenia w radzeniu sobie z nimi. Harry i Ron byli przerażeni jej krzykami. Kiedy każdej nocy budziła ich swoimi wrzaskami, pędzili do jej sypialni tylko po to, żeby znaleźć tam Blacka, trzymającego czarownicę w objęciach, tulącego ją do snu.

Harry przyznał, że czuje się odpowiedzialny za jej stan. Syriusz odpowiedział mu, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za wszystkich mieszkających pod jego dachem i poprosił, żeby chrześniak pozwolił mu wykonywać swoją pracę.

Z tego samego powodu Black czuł się też odpowiedzialny za Dracona, który został odtrącony przez większość społeczeństwa. Czarodzieje czystej krwi przypięli mu łatkę zdrajcy krwi, coś, z czym Syriusz był doskonale zaznajomiony. Otoczył więc chłopaka opieką i starał się tchnąć w niego poczucie własnej wartości. Ponieważ Harry i Ron odmówili jakiegokolwiek socjalizowania się ze Ślizgonem, Syriusz poprosił Dracona o pomoc w wydostaniu Hermiony z jej kokonu samotności.

Obaj byli w stanie zaleźć jej za skórę, prowokując w niej nieco inne uczucia niż obojętność. Syriusz doceniał pod tym względem pomoc Dracona.

Jego wdzięczność mogła być jednak przedwczesna.

\- Syriuszu! – Głos Malfoy'a przetoczył się przez dom.

Black wyrzucił papierosa na ulicę, jakby nagle się nim sparzył. Szybko wylał whisky za schody i przesunął szklankę w mniej widoczne miejsce. Wziął głęboki oddech i usłyszał przeciągłe westchnienie Dracona, który właśnie wszedł w jego pole widzenia.

Szybka obserwacja powiedziała Animagowi, że niepotrzebnie wyrzucał papierosa i wylewał whisky.

\- Hermiony z tobą nie ma?

\- Niedługo tu będzie – Draco wykrzywił twarz ze złością. – Skorzystałem z sieci Fiu, bo uznałem, że tak będzie szybciej, skoro Granger poszła do punktu aportacyjnego. Pomyślałem, że uprzedzę cię, w jakim jest nastroju.

\- Co narobiłeś? – Syriusz rzucił Ślizgonowi niemiłe spojrzenie, wszedł do domu i spokojnie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Tylko to, co _ty_ mi kazałeś – chłopak wywrócił oczami z irytacją. – I nie, nie zasugerowałem, że w końcu nabiera wagi. Ponownie. Nadal mam ślady po zaklęciu, jakim mnie potraktowała, kiedy ostatnio jej to powiedziałem. Zabrałem ją do cholernej księgarni.

\- Wiec dlaczego jest _w nastroju_? – Zapytał mężczyzna, rzucając na siebie zaklęcie odświeżające powietrze, żeby pozbyć się zapachu papierosa, którego w pośpiechu wyrzucił.

Zanim Draco zdążył odpowiedzieć, z podwórza dobiegł trzask Aportacji.

Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się gwałtownie i Hermiona weszła do domu. Jej gęste, naelektryzowane włosy tworzyły chmurę wokół jej głowy, a na jej twarzy malował się wyraz gniewu i upokorzenia. W momencie, gdy drzwi się za nią zatrzasnęły, portret matki Syriusza rozpoczął swoją tyradę.

\- Brudne śmieci, kalają dom mojego ojca!

Animag krótkim ruchem różdżki zaciągnął zasłony, zanim rozwrzeszczała się na dobre.

Uśmiechnął się słodko do Hermiony i podszedł do niej ostrożnie, jak do dzikiego hipogryfa. Prawie się przed nią pokłonił.

\- Witaj, kochanie. Wszystko w porządku?

Na dźwięk zatrzaśniętych drzwi, u szczytu schodów pojawili się Harry i Ron.

\- Co tym razem zrobiłeś, żeby ją rozwścieczyć, Malfoy? – Zawołał Weasley. – Skończyliście już udawać przyjaciół?

\- Nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi, Łasiczko – odpowiedział Draco.

\- Nieważne, kim jesteście lub byliście. Przeszło wam? Wróciły stare dobre czasy, kiedy możemy rzucić na ciebie kilka paskudnych uroków, a Hermiona ci przyłoży?

\- Zamknij się, Ron – Harry westchnął, sfrustrowany. – Hermiono, wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie! – Wrzasnęła i natychmiast zalała się łzami. Przemknęła między Syriuszem i Draconem, mocno uderzając Ślizgona ramieniem. Wbiegła na schody, zanosząc się gwałtownym szlochem.

Syriusz patrzył bezsilnie, jak wyminęła Harry'ego i Rona, którzy próbowali ją zatrzymać. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi do sypialni i czterej mężczyźni wypuścili drżące oddechy.

W końcu Draco przerwał milczenie.

\- Widzieliście dzisiejsze wydanie Proroka Codziennego?

Podał Syriuszowi gazetę zwiniętą w rulon, odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował ku wielkiej jadalni. Jego celem był zapas szkockiej Blacka, jego słodka przyjemność.

\- Jak źle jest tym razem? – Zapytał Harry, schodząc razem z Ronem z piętra do stojącego w holu Syriusza. Spojrzenia wszystkich trojga padły na pierwszą stronę dziennika, która przedstawiała wielkie, ruchome zdjęcie Hermiony i Dracona.

Siedzieli w lodziarni Floriana Fortescue. Nie wyglądali na zachwyconych, ale na zdjęciu Draco popchnął w stronę Hermiony swoje w połowie zjedzone lody. Działo się to kilka dni temu, kiedy Black zasugerował, że dobrze by było, gdyby wyszli z domu. Harry i Ron byli wtedy w Ministerstwie, na szkoleniu, a Syriusz planował spędzić dzień z Remusem. Hermiona w nocy walczyła z paskudnym koszmarem, a znudzony Draco był idealną osobą do zajęcia się samotną czarownicą.

To nie zdjęcie przykuło ich uwagę, tylko nagłówek artykułu, którego dotyczyło.

 _SERCE HARRY'EGO POTTERA ZŁAMANE PRZEZ ZŁOTĄ DZIEWCZYNĘ_ pióra Rity Skeeter.

\- Kurwa – westchnął Syriusz i zaczął czytać na głos.

\- _Wygląda na to, że walka z Mrocznymi Czarodziejami nie jest jedynym problemem, z jakim mierzy się Chłopiec, Który Pokonał Sami-Wiecie-Kogo Dwukrotnie. Jak donosi autorka w swojej ostatniej, bestsellerowej biografii_ Złote Trio: Miłość w Czasach Wojny _wspomniane Złote Trio (bohaterowie wojenni Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley i obiekt ich uczuć, urodzona w rodzinie Mugoli Hermiona Granger) większą część ostatniego roku spędziło uciekając i ukrywając się przed siłami ciemności. Pomimo wojny toczącej się dokoła nich, znaleźli pocieszenie w swoich ramionach. Szczegóły romansu możecie poznać na kartach biografii_ Złote Trio: Miłość w Czasach Wojny _, dostępnej już w waszych księgarniach._

 _\- Tajemnicą poliszynela jest fakt, że Złota Dziewczyna Gryffindoru przez większość czasu spędzonego w Hogwarcie była uwikłana w historie miłosne z wieloma sławnymi chłopcami. Po raz pierwszy usłyszano o Hermionie Granger podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego, który zagościł w Hogwarcie, by promować międzynarodową współpracę między czarodziejami. Panna Granger stanęła na przeszkodzie tej współpracy, ściągając uwagę mediów na swój pierwszy trójkąt miłosny pomiędzy sobą, Harrym Potterem i sławnym bułgarskim Szukającym, Wiktorem Krumem._

 _\- Pomimo tego, że nasz świat nadal leczy rany odniesione podczas wojny, Panna Granger nie ma skrupułów i ponownie zabawia się uczuciami swoich sławnych kochanków, Pottera i Weasley'a. Księżniczka Gryffindoru szuka szczęścia w ramiona osławionego Księcia Slytherinu i nawróconego Śmierciożercy, Dracona Malfoy'a. Nastręcza to wielu pytań i…_

\- Wystarczy – Draco pojawił się obok Syriusza z szklaneczką szkockiej. – Powiedzmy, że zakwestionowała lojalność moją i Granger. Powiedzmy, że Granger jest w ciąży. W zależności od tego, jaki kolor włosów będzie miał jej dzieciak, może należeć do każdego z nas.

Zamachał dłonią, wskazując siebie, Harry'ego i Rona.

\- Wiem, też tego nie pojmuję. Jakby kiedykolwiek jakaś dziewczyna przepuściła okazję na seks ze mną, szczególnie dla któregoś z was.

\- Tym razem jest bardzo źle – Harry potrząsnął głową, patrząc na artykuł.

\- Brawo, Potter. Teraz niech któryś z was ją poskłada – Malfoy wskazał w kierunku schodów. – Gdybym chciał przebywać w towarzystwie płaczących kobiet, byłbym w domu, z matką i ciotką. Prawdę mówiąc, właśnie się do nich wybieram, bo wolę ich towarzystwo.

Dokończył drinka i odstawił szklankę na komodę.

\- Kuzynie, to była czysta przyjemność – skinął Syriuszowi głową. – Oczekuję rekompensaty za zmuszenie mnie do przebywania w towarzystwie nieracjonalnej czarownicy mugolskiego pochodzenia.

\- Dupek – mruknął Ron, jak tylko Draco Deportował się z najwyższego stopnia altany.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do swojego chrześniaka.

\- Chcesz się nią zająć?

Harry rzucił mu zniesmaczone spojrzenie.

\- Tchórze.

Black wzruszył ramionami. Wiedział, że tylko pogorszy Hermionie humor. Był w stanie znieść, kiedy była smutna i rozkojarzona. Zdecydowanie dobrze sobie z nią radził, kiedy się czegoś bała albo była wściekła. Ale nie potrafiłby jej pocieszyć, gdy chodziło o publiczne upokorzenie. On sam przeżył w życiu wiele takich publicznych upokorzeń, ale przyjmował je z otwartymi ramionami, energicznie podsycając plotki. Lub całkowicie je ignorował. Zaproponowanie jej obu tych opcji tylko by ją rozgniewało, a to był ten tydzień, kiedy chciał, żeby się na niego nie gniewała.

\- Niedługo wpadnie Remus – zapowiedział. – Jeśli będzie miała ochotę na towarzystwo, zamkniemy ich razem w pokoju. Mogą porozmawiać o złej prasie. Remus ją pocieszy, opowiadając o nudnych książkach.

\- Czyli wiele mnie nie ominie – Ron skinął głową i skierował się do kominka. – Przez kilka dni pomieszkam w Norze. Mama mówi, że ostatnio w ogóle mnie nie widuje i martwi się z tego powodu.

\- Nie zapomnij, że w sobotę są urodziny Hermiony – przypomniał mu Harry.

\- Nie zapomnę – Ron uśmiechnął się, wszedł w płomienie i po chwili zniknął.

\- No, dobra – Syriusz zaśmiał się i skupił uwagę na Harrym. – Bądź jej bohaterem. Powiedz jej, że zagrasz swoim statusem Wybranego i zamkniesz redakcję Proroka Codziennego.

\- Przeceniasz moje możliwości – chłopak westchnął i pokręcił głową. Skierował się do sypialni Hermiony, kiedy drzwi wejściowe ponownie się otworzyły i stanął w nich Remus.

Lupin wyglądał młodziej niż kiedykolwiek, nawet pomimo niewielkiej ilości snu przy małym dziecku. Ojcostwo służyło mu równie dobrze, jak małżeństwo, chociaż czasami powtarzał, że chętnie ucieka z domu po tym, jak na prośbę Syriusza przez cały okres ciąży nie opuszczał boku Tonks.

\- Jest tutaj? – Zapytał ostrożnie.

\- W sypialni na górze, wypłakuje sobie oczy w ramię Harry'ego – Syriusz lekko się uśmiechnął i zaprowadził przyjaciela do jadalni. Remus zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, kiedy na blacie stołu zobaczył otwartą, częściowo opróżnioną butelkę szkockiej. Black zaczął się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób Draco żyje w domu swojej ciotki Andromedy, gdzie nie ma skrzatów domowych, które by po nim sprzątały.

\- Zakładam, że czytała poranną gazetę? – Wilkołak westchnął.

\- Założenie, że Hermiona, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie właśnie _Hermiona_ , ma romans z Malfoy'em jest histerycznie śmieszne.

\- _Ona_ chyba tak nie uważa.

\- Daj jej kilka dni – słowa Syriusza miały ukryte znaczenie, które mógł dostrzec wyłącznie Lupin.

\- Osobiście uważam, że Hermiona może trafić lepiej – Lupin odpowiedział w tym samym tonie, a Syriusz pokazał mu obsceniczny gest jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą odkładał butelkę szkockiej do barku.

Black westchnął, wodząc palcem po butelkach pełnych alkoholu, stojących przed nim w równym rzędzie. Niektóre były oblepione warstwą kurzu, bo je zaniedbał, nie chciał o nich pamiętać. Na końcu rzędu stała stara, w połowie pusta butelka whisky Blishena, ulubiona marka jego ojca. 1971 rok. Dobry rocznik.

\- Co zostało nam do zrobienia? – Zapytał przyjaciela.

\- Chodzi ci o przyjęcie? – Remus uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Bardziej się przejmuję tym, co się stanie _po_ przyjęciu, Lunatyku – Syriusz uważnie przyjrzał się wilkołakowi. – Ja tylko otworzę swój dom dla wszystkich jej przyjaciół, którzy będą chcieli z nią świętować. I zostanę trzeźwy przez cały wieczór. Ty musisz zrobić to, co najważniejsze.

\- Na pewno jesteś gotowy?

\- A jakie to ma znaczenie?

\- Żadnego – przyznał Remus. – To zawsze była kwestia czasu.

Syriusz zaśmiał się, gdy dotarła do niego ironia słów Lupina.

\- Jestem gotowy – śmiech ustał, a Black przyjrzał się uważnie różnym markom alkoholi, zgromadzonym w barku. Zastanawiał się, czy jakiś inny trunek uciszy jego zmartwienia, skoro whisky Ogdena się nie udawało. – Nienawidzę tej niepewności. Nie wiemy, jak to wszystko się rozegra. Czy się uda… Jeśli się uda, będzie trzeba stawić czoła wielu sprawom z przeszłości. Będę musiał powiedzieć prawdę Harry'emu. Będę musiał powiedzieć prawdę całemu światu i, Merlinie dopomóż, Molly Weasley!

\- Mam nadzieję, że mnie tu nie będzie, kiedy Molly odkryje prawdę – przyznał Remus. – Chcę dożyć czasów, kiedy Teddy pojedzie do Hogwartu. Masz bransoletkę?

\- Zabrałem ją z Skarbca Potterów, kiedy kilka miesięcy temu szukaliśmy z Harrym prezentu dla Ginny. Zasugerowałem, żeby dał jej coś, co należało do Lily. Dzięki temu mogłem przeszukać pudła z biżuterią, nie wzbudzając jego podejrzeń. Jest już zapakowana i gotowa do wręczenia. A _twój_ mały prezencik?

\- Gotowy.

Bawiąc się nieświadomie srebrnym łańcuchem zawieszonym wokół szyi, Syriusz zapytał:

\- Będzie na nas wkurzona?

\- Na _mnie_? To możliwe. Na ciebie? Oczywiście, że tak.

\- Fantastycznie, kurwa – Syriusz jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

19 września 1998

Wieczór jej dziewiętnastych urodzin mijał bardzo spokojnie. Przyjaciele Hermiony zebrali się w rezydencji przy Grimmauld, przy wieczerzy przygotowanej przez panią Weasley mimo sprzeciwów jubilatki.

Ponieważ jeszcze nie ukończono remontu Hogwartu, przesunięto rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego na listopad, co pozwoliło Ginny uczestniczyć w przyjęciu. Hermiona jednak była zawiedziona, szczególnie, że zdecydowała się powrócić do Hogwartu i dokończyć swój siódmy rok nauki. Nawet Syriusz, który nalegał, żeby głęboko się nad tym zastanowiła, nie zmienił jej decyzji.

Zaczęli pojawiać się pierwsi goście i Hermiona przyjęła rolę gospodyni, podczas gdy Syriusz mieszał nowoprzybyłym drinki. Dziewczyna dziękowała za przybycie, zapewniała, że nie musieli przychodzić i wyrażała nadzieję, że z jej powodu nie zmieniali swoich planów.

Zbladła, kiedy goście wyłożyli prezenty dla niej na duży stół w kącie salonu. Naleganie jej przyjaciół na duże przyjęcie urodzinowe, to było coś, na co mogła się zgodzić. Ale nie podobało jej się, że będzie otwierać prezenty w niezręcznej atmosferze – niczego nie potrzebowała, a wszyscy będą się na nią gapić.

Zrezygnowała ze swojego obowiązku gospodyni, kiedy przybyli Remus i Tonks z małym Teddym w ramionach. Zabrała chłopca od matki i przytuliła, a na jej twarzy wykwitł piękny uśmiech.

\- Czy _on_ nie może być moim prezentem urodzinowym? – Zapytała, przykładając swój policzek do mięciutkiego policzka Teddy'ego, całując go raz za razem. Chłopiec roześmiał się dźwięcznie i zmienił swoje niebieskie proste włosy w brązowe loki.

\- Wyrzynają mu się zęby, więc jeśli go chcesz, jest twój – odpowiedział Remus.

Tonks parsknęła, słysząc komentarz męża i ucałowała policzek Hermiony.

Hermiona zwróciła uwagę na zmęczoną twarz Remusa, zapadnięte oczy, które rzuciły jej zasmucone spojrzenie, kiedy mężczyzna znikał za drzwiami toalety. Próbowała nie myśleć o tym, że w dłoni trzymał mały pakunek.

\- Oddaj mi mojego chrześniaka – zażądał Harry ze śmiechem, porywając Teddy'ego w ramiona i trzymając go z dumą, kiedy zmienił swoje włosy, tym razem na czarne i proste. – Ten dzieciak będzie miał problemy. Ma rodziców, którzy zbyt chętnie go oddają i ciotkę Hermionę, która nie przestanie go całować. Jesteś dla niego za stara, Hermiono!

\- Wiek to tylko liczba, Harry – czarownica zmierzwiła czarną czuprynę chłopca, próbując ugładzić mu fryzurę. – Powinnam była się tego spodziewać. Dzisiaj wszyscy wypominają mi mój wiek.

Z salonu dobiegł głośny świst i Hermiona zobaczył, jak z kominka wypada Ron, trzymając w dłoniach kolejny prezent.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Miona – pocałował jubilatkę w policzek.

\- Dziękuję – spojrzała na pakunek. – Jest jakaś szansa, że namówię cię na oddanie tego do sklepu i przestaniesz mówić do mnie „Miona"?

Ron prychnął.

\- Ty i zdrobnienia. Syriusz nazywa cię kotkiem.

\- To nie jest zdrobnienie. To miłostka – odpowiedział Syriusz, podając Ronaldowi piwo kremowe.

\- Jaka znowu miłostka? – Czarownica groźnie położyła dłonie na biodrach i popatrzyła na Blacka. Kiedy otworzył usta, zmrużyła oczy. – Lepiej nie odpowiadaj.

\- Czy przypadkiem nie nadszedł czas na prezenty? – Ginny wyrwała paczuszkę z rąk Rona i rzuciła ją niedbale na stos prezentów. – Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, co wszyscy ci kupili i czy komuś udało się przebić mój prezent… Co jest mało prawdopodobne.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc z niepokojem na górę prezentów.

\- Nie musieliście zadawać sobie tyle trudu – powiedziała, ale Ginny radośnie ją zignorowała i pociągnęła w kierunku uginającego się stołu.

Przez następne pół godziny otwierała prezenty i dziękowała ludziom ze sztucznym uśmiechem. Gnębiło ją poczucie winy, bo wszyscy byli bardzo hojni i włożyli dużo wysiłku w przygotowanie podarunków. Większość kupiła jej książki, co było do przewidzenia. Od Ginny dostała bilety na świąteczny koncert Fatalnych Jędz. Harry dał jej starą księgę o runach, którą znalazł w rodzinnym skarbcu. Okładka była podpisana _Lily Evans_. Fred i George podarowali jej ogromny kosz ze wszystkimi przysmakami Weasley'ów, którego bała się nawet dotknąć. Od Rona dostała kartę podarunkową do Miodowego Królestwa.

Ogarnęła ją ulga, kiedy większość gości opuściła rezydencję przy Grimmauld. Po wojnie wycofała się z życia, więc takie przyjęcie sprawiło, że się zdenerwowała. Próbowała pomóc posprzątać, ale pani Weasley szybko ją odprawiła, wobec czego postanowiła zaszyć się w bibliotece. Odwróciła się w kierunku schodów, ale przejście zablokował jej Syriusz, uśmiechający się słodko i trzymający w dłoni mały, opakowany czerwonym papierem przedmiot.

\- Myślałaś, że nic ode mnie nie dostaniesz? – Zapytał, a ona się zarumieniła. – Otwórz.

Otworzyła prezent i jej oczom ukazała się błyszcząca, złota bransoletka, mieniąca się czerwienią w świetle świec padających z wysokiego żyrandola. Westchnęła, rozpoznając rękodzieło goblinów, co oznaczało, że prezent musiał być bardzo drogi, ale nie potrafiła się zdobyć na to, żeby na niego nawrzeszczeć za przekraczanie granic dobrego smaku. Szczególnie, że miał taki niewinny wyraz twarzy.

Zaczerwieniła się jeszcze mocniej, zastanawiając się, czy taki prezent ma jakieś znaczenie w świecie czarodziejów czystej krwi. W bibliotece była książka dotycząca zalecania się w magicznym świecie, ale nie dotykała jej. Nie chciała zostać wyśmiana przez Harry'ego, Rona albo Dracona, gdyby została przyłapana na jej czytaniu.

\- Syriuszu, to zbyt wiele!

\- Wcale nie – już zapinał jej złotą bransoletkę wokół wyciągniętego nadgarstka. – Stary klejnot rodowy, który znalazłem z swojej sypialni.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, a Hermiona nagle złapała się na tym, że podziwia różne odcienie szarości, widoczne w jego oczach. Pod jego spojrzeniem jej rumieniec jeszcze się pogłębił i musiała odwrócić wzrok.

Jeszcze nie rozmawiali o więzi, która się między nimi nawiązała z powodu Rytuału. Jakakolwiek wzmianka o Rytuale lub o wspaniałym pocałunku, który zdarzył się między nimi po zniszczeniu Kielicha Hufflepuff powodowała, że przypominał jej o obietnicy, którą jej złożył, kiedy uciekali przed Śmierciożercami: przedyskutują wszystko w dzień po jej dziewiętnastych urodzinach.

Chociaż nie rozumiała, dlaczego Syriusz nalega na odwlekanie tej sprawy, zgodziła się. Nagle zorientowała się, że boi się rozpocząć rozmowę na ten temat. Jej żołądek się skurczył, ale zdążyła do niego wyszeptać.

\- Jutro jest dzień po moich dziewiętnastych urodzinach.

Syriusz zbliżył się do niej i zatknął luźny lok jej włosów za jej ucho. Zadrżała.

\- Wiem. Jutro porozmawiamy. Obiecuję.

Hermiona jeszcze raz spojrzała na bransoletkę i skupiła się na napisie wygrawerowanym na wewnętrznej części.

\- Syriuszu, to nie są słowa twojego rodu.

\- Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że ten klejnot rodowy należy do Blacków – zaśmiał się. – Nie odważyłbym się dać ci czegoś, co należało do tej szalonej rodzinki.

\- _Animo et astutia_ – przeczytała na głos. – Syriuszu, skąd to masz?

\- Odwagą i talentem.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, doskonale znając tłumaczenie tych słów.

\- Pytałam „skąd", a nie „jak".

Harry wyszedł zza rogu.

\- Gdzie ja słyszałem te słowa?

\- Gdziekolwiek w Dolinie Godryka – wyjaśnił Black. – Albo na swoim skarbcu w Gringotcie. To są słowa rodu Potterów.

Słysząc to, oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się i dziewczyna odpięła bransoletkę i zsunęła ją z nadgarstka. Nagle prezent stał się zbyt drogocenny, zbyt ważny, żeby mogła go nosić.

\- Syriuszu, nie mogę tego przyjąć.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz. Należała… Należała do rodziny Harry'ego. Teraz jest twoja.

\- Nie jestem Potterem, Syriuszu. Nie mogę tego wziąć – odwróciła się do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, wyciągając w jego kierunku rękę. – Harry, powinieneś…

\- Nie – przerwał jej, uśmiechając się tak szeroko i radośnie, że jego oczy rozbłysły. – Zgadzam się z Syriuszem. Jesteś dla mnie jak siostra i dlatego jesteś Potterem. Poza tym, podoba mi się pomysł, żebyś nosiła coś, co łączy cię z moją rodziną. Jeśli do kogoś odnoszą się te słowa, to tylko do ciebie. Odwaga i talent? Brzmi jak „Hermiona Granger".

\- Widzisz? – Syriusz gestem wskazał Harry'ego. – Nawet on nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

\- Cały czas uważam, że to nie w porządku, ale niech wam będzie – poddała się, czując napływającą falę poczucia winy. Czuła się niegodna nosić tą bransoletkę. – Możesz ją ode mnie odebrać, kiedy tylko będziesz chciał, Harry. Będziesz mógł ją przekazać swoim dzieciom w spadku.

Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Przyjmij prezent, Hermiono i przestań się z nami kłócić. Dzisiaj walczyłaś z każdym, kto coś ci podarował.

\- Mówiłam wam, że nie chcę żadnych prezentów, więc to wasza wina – odparowała.

Syriusz nagle przerwał ich dyskusję.

\- To miał być mój wielki moment. Wręczyłem ci prezent i nie okazałaś mi żadnej wdzięczności.

\- Dziękuję, Syriuszu – musnęła ustami jego policzek. – A skoro już skończyliście wmuszać mi prezenty, mam zamiar usiąść w bibliotece i cieszyć się moimi nowymi książkami.

Uśmiechnęła się, uściskała Harry'ego i przeszła schodami do olbrzymiej biblioteki Blacków, gdzie Remus przeniósł ogromną kolekcję książek, której właścicielką stała się dzisiejszego wieczoru.

Skierowała się do stosu książek, ułożonego równo na dębowym stoliku kawowym, w centrum biblioteki. Na wierzchu leżała kolejna paczuszka, również opakowana czerwonym papierem. Założywszy, że to kolejny prezent od Syriusza, odwróciła się, żeby w końcu na niego nakrzyczeć. Tymczasem w progu poza Blackiem stał również Remus.

Zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy, patrząc na Animaga.

\- Co to jest?

\- To jest prezent ode mnie – Remus uśmiechnął się.

\- Aha – westchnęła zawstydzona, przypominając sobie pakunek, z którym zniknął wcześniej. Wiedziona ciekawością, zaczęła się zastanawiać, co takiego było w środku, że Remus nie chciał pokazać swojego prezentu przed wszystkimi gośćmi.

\- Dora i ja już wychodzimy. Chciałem się tylko pożegnać – Remus powoli się do niej zbliżył, zdenerwowany, i objął ją mocno, wciągając głęboko jej zapach. Ona równie mocno oddała uścisk. – Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiłaś, Hermiono. Zasłużyłaś na same dobre rzeczy po tym, co musiałaś przejść.

Zignorowała pochwałę i sięgnęła po pudełeczko.

\- Pozwól, że otworzę twój prezent, skoro już tu jesteś.

Zdążył złapać jej nadgarstek, zanim dotknęła papieru.

\- Nie. Zaczekaj, aż wyjdziemy. To bardzo… Nietypowy prezent. Bardzo prywatny – zaczerwienił się lekko. – Chodzi mi o to, że może ci się nie spodobać.

Zmarszczył brwi, a jego zielone oczy błysnęły złotem.

\- Kiedy zobaczymy się następnym razem, możesz mi powiedzieć, czy ci się spodobał.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytała, wiedząc doskonale, że przebłyski złotego koloru w oczach Remusa oznaczają, że mężczyzna próbuje sobie poradzić z czymś bolesnym lub równie trudnym emocjonalnie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tak – uśmiechnął się do niej, położył dłoń na ramieniu Syriusza i wyszedł z biblioteki.

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku? – Zmartwiona Hermiona zadała pytanie Blackowi.

\- Ma dużo na głowie – odpowiedział. – Ostatnio sporo wspominaliśmy. Czasami bardzo intensywnie.

Wzruszył ramionami i przeszedł przez całą długość biblioteki, żeby znaleźć się blisko niej. Sięgnął do jej ręki, na której błyszczała bransoletka i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

\- Już prawie północ – wyszeptał. – Dzień po twoich dziewiętnastych urodzinach.

Pokiwała nerwowo głową i głośno przełknęła ślinę.

\- Zanim zagłębimy się w opowieści o starożytnej magii i porozmawiamy jak dorośli, pozwolisz staremu psu na chwilę zapomnienia? – Zapytał, a jego oczy pociemniały.

Oddech ugrzązł w jej gardle, gdy przerażona pomyślała, że ogień, który jego dotyk roznieca w jej ciele jest wyłącznie skutkiem Rytuału, który przywrócił go do życia. Część jej racjonalnego umysłu szczerze wątpiła w jego uczucia, ale nie miała siły, żeby go odepchnąć. Skinęła głową.

Syriusz położył dłoń na jej policzku i nachylił się do niej, lekko dotykając wargami jej ust. Wiedziała, że chciał więcej. Trzęsły mu się ręce, wstrzymywał oddech i nie wiedziała, jak odpowiedzieć na jego lekką pieszczotę. Wiedziała, co _ona_ chciała zrobić, ale z Harrym piętro wyżej po prostu straciła swoją gryfońską odwagę.

Dreszcz przebiegł po jej plecach i odetchnęła głęboko. Pachniał whisky, skórą i tytoniem – powinna była go strofować za palenie, ale nie w tej chwili. Jednak zanim mogła poddać się jego dotykowi, odsunął się od niej z nerwowym uśmiechem.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, kotku – wyszeptał, a jego palce na moment zacisnęły się na jej dłoni. – Cokolwiek by się stało, obiecaj mi, że będziesz szczęśliwa.

\- Syriuszu, nie rozumiem…

\- Nie, porozmawiamy jutro. Otwórz prezent od Remusa. Przygotowywał go od bardzo dawna – uśmiechnął się i skierował ku drzwiom biblioteki, po czym niechętnie wyślizgnął się z pokoju.

Hermiona powoli wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze. Próbowała uspokoić galopujące serce. Dlaczego Syriusz tak na nią działał? To _musiała_ być magia. Zachowywał się inaczej, od kiedy wyciągnęła go zza Zasłony. Pamiętała, że zanim zginął, czasami jej unikał, kiedy zatrzymywała się w rezydencji przy Grimmauld. Unikał jej tak dobrze, że czasami zastanawiała się, czy on jej po prostu nie lubi, co trochę bolało, bo zawsze ją ciągnęło do tego tajemniczego czarodzieja. Od kiedy powrócił z martwych, był wobec niej opiekuńczy, poświęcał jej więcej uwagi i nawet z nią flirtował, chociaż podejrzewała, że zachowuje się w ten sposób w otoczeniu wszystkich kobiet. Nigdy nie widziała, żeby całował inną kobietę, szczególnie w taki sposób, w jaki całował ją podczas bitwy o Hogwart. Albo przed chwilą.

Starając się nie myśleć więcej o tajemnicy, jaką był dla niej Syriusz Black, skupiła swoją uwagę na prezencie opakowanym w czerwony papier, leżącym na wierzchu jej nowych książek. Uśmiechnęła się, myśląc, że Remus naprawdę mógł wierzyć, że nie spodoba się jej coś, co od niego dostała. Zawsze dobrze ją odczytywał. Pomimo różnicy wieku i tego, że kiedyś był jej nauczycielem, traktowała go jako jednego ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Wiedziała, że cokolwiek jej dał, pokocha to całym sercem. Podniosła paczuszkę i pociągnęła za złotą wstążkę. Kiedy jednak jej dotknęła, zorientowała się, że to wcale nie jest wstążka, tylko złoty _łańcuch_. Uniosła brew i jej oczy wypełniła panika.

Łańcuszek nagle rozbłysnął błękitem i poczuła charakterystyczne ciągnięcie gdzieś w okolicy swojego brzucha. Jej doświadczone ciało krzyczało _Świstoklik_ , ale jej umysł nie nadążył. Bo poczuła jeszcze coś.

Coś, czego nie czuła od lat.

Leciała do tyłu, bardzo, bardzo szybko.


	16. Czekoladowe żaby

Od tłumaczki: Obiecane wyjaśnienia przed nami. Przynajmniej ta ich część, która pochodzi od Remusa. Rozemocjonowana Hermiona i opanowany Dumbledore do fantastyczna mieszanka. I bardzo przyjemna w tłumaczeniu rozmowa. Zapraszam. I do zobaczenia za tydzień.

ROZDZIAŁ 16 – CZEKOLADOWE ŻABY

1 sierpnia 1971

Hogwart, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa

Słyszała wiele makabrycznych historii o rozszczepieniu się podczas Aportacji, sama tego doświadczyła w ubiegłym roku, ale i tak wolała Aportację od podróży siecią Fiu czy Świstoklikiem. Harry i Ron preferowali prostotę podróżowania siecią Fiu, ale Syriusz zgadzał się z nią w sprawie Aportacji. Dodawał też, że ona woli ten sposób podróżowania, bo jako pierwsza w klasie zdobyła licencję i teraz za każdym razem, kiedy korzystała z tej umiejętności, przypominała sobie, że w tej dziedzinie też była najlepsza. Nigdy się z nim o to nie kłóciła.

Nienawidziła Świstoklików.

Podróż Świstoklikiem była trudna. Nigdy nie trwała tak krótko, jak Aportacja i Hermionie nigdy nie udało się wylądować twardo na nogach po skorzystaniu ze Świstoklika. Jednak musiała się zgodzić, że to był najlepszy sposób podróży na dłuższe odległości.

Po wojnie udało jej się zdobyć międzynarodowy Świstoklik, który przetransportował ją do Australii, gdzie mogła zobaczyć swoich rodziców.

Znajomym powiedziała, że jej rodzice teraz mieszkają w Melbourne, rozpoczęli wcześniejszą emeryturę. Przyjaciołom przyznała się, że wymazała ich wspomnienia o sobie, dla ich własnego dobra. Ale tylko swoim najbliższym, najbardziej zaufanym zdradziła całą prawdę: nie można było odwrócić tak silnego zaklęcia, jakiego użyła do zmiany pamięci. Wiedziała, że w ten sposób byli bezpieczniejsi, ale ona nigdy ich nie odzyska. Zdobyła Świstoklik i przez osiem godzin śledziła Wendella i Monikę Wilkins, upewniając się, że są szczęśliwi w Australii. Potem wróciła do domu, padła na kolana i _prawie_ zwymiotowała wszystko, co tego dnia zjadła – ze stresu i z powodu nieprzyjemnego uczucia, które spowodował Świstoklik.

Tym razem _zwymiotowała_.

Wirowała w powietrzu i leciała do tyłu przynajmniej przez dwadzieścia minut. Potem upadła na twardy kamień i z ulgą przywitała zimno pod policzkiem. Przez chwilę tylko leżała, po czym jej żołądek gwałtownie zaprotestował przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu i Hermiona zwróciła ciasto urodzinowe, które upiekła dla niej pani Weasley.

Po kilku minutach odzyskała równowagę i zauważyła, że nadal w zaciśniętej dłoni trzyma złoty łańcuch, a w drugiej dłoni pudełko owinięte czerwonym papierem. Natychmiast je upuściła i sięgnęła po różdżkę, tylko po to, żeby się zorientować, że nie ma jej przy sobie.

\- Kurwa – zaklęła, co się jej zdarzało tylko w wyjątkowo stresujących sytuacjach.

Ktoś _podłożył_ jej Świstoklik pomiędzy prezentami urodzinowymi. Została praktycznie porwana, a jej różdżka leżała na nocnej szafce, obok jej łóżka. Nie miała jej przy sobie podczas przyjęcia urodzinowego, bo nie widziała w tym sensu, szczególnie, że wojna się skończyła.

Nie miała możliwości, żeby zbadać przedmiot magicznie, więc zdała się na swój dotyk. Kiedy nic się nie stało, odetchnęła z ulgą i pociągnęła, wyjmując z pudełka to, do czego łańcuch był przytwierdzony. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy spojrzała na zawieszkę.

Zmieniacz Czasu. Nie pomyliłaby go z niczym.

Zbladła.

\- Nie jest dobrze. Zdecydowanie nie jest dobrze.

Napięcie w niej rosło, kiedy tak rozglądała się po komnacie, w której się znalazła. Nie była już w rezydencji przy Grimmauld, ale znała to pomieszczenie. Była w Hogwarcie. Dokładniej, była w pustej komnacie, którą kojarzyła z lat nauki Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

Obrona przed Czarną Magią przyniosła kolejne skojarzenie.

 _Remus_.

Wyciągnęła rękę po pudełeczko i gwałtownie je otworzyła. Wewnątrz leżała typowa karta urodzinowa z krótkim napisem:

 _Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin_

 _Na zawsze twój,_

 _Remus_

Jej uwagę przykuła starannie złożona kartka papieru pod tą urodzinową. Trzęsącą ręką wydobyła ją z pudełka i rozłożyła.

Potwierdziły się jej najgorsze przypuszczenia. To nie była pułapka zastawiona przez wroga. To nie był też żart wykonany przez Weasley'ów. To nie była przypadkowa magia.

To była wina Remusa.

Zrobił to celowo.

 _Najdroższa Hermiono!_

 _Po pierwsze, jesteś bezpieczna. Błagam o twoje wybaczenie, bo prawdę mówiąc, utknąłem między młotem i kowadłem. Mogę zdradzić twoje zaufanie, kochana przyjaciółko, zmuszając cię do przyjęcia mojego prezentu. Albo mogę zdradzić zaufanie kogoś, kogo kochałem wiele lat temu, kogoś, kto kazał mi obiecać, że zdradzę ciebie. Przez lata nie mogłem podjąć decyzji._

 _Kiedy byłem duży młodszy, przekazano mi wiedzę, którą chroniłem przez wiele lat. Wiedzę, instrukcje, misję. Ta misja właśnie została wykonana, a ty trzymasz w dłoniach jej owoc. Powinnaś rozpoznać Zmieniacz Czasu z naszej wyprawy do Departamentu Tajemnic, kiedy ratowałaś Syriusza. Gdy tylko go zobaczyłem i rozpoznałem, wiedziałem, że już prawie nadszedł czas. Musiałaś wrócić._

 _Jeśli udało mi się nanieść na niego poprawne zaklęcia, Zmieniacz Czasu jest również Świstoklikiem. Niewymowni są bardzo inteligentni. Moje obliczenia powinny być poprawne, więc powinnaś znajdować się w Hogwarcie, w klasie do nauki Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Pierwszego sierpnia 1971 roku._

 _Jeszcze raz błagam o twoje wybaczenie i mam nadzieję, że z czasem zrozumiesz, dlaczego musiałem to zrobić. Wykonuję instrukcję osoby, która dużo lepiej niż ja poznała czas. Powiedziała mi, że czas jest zapętlony. Każda podjęta przez nas decyzja jest predestynowana. Podróż w czasie niczego nie zmieni._

 _Pamiętasz, jak na trzecim roku cofnęliście się w czasie, żeby uratować Syriusza? Powiedziałaś wtedy, że Harry'emu udało się wywołać Patronusa tylko dlatego, że wiedział, że to zrobił. Tak właśnie działa czas. Co znaczy, niestety, że nic nie zmieni tego, co ma być. To strasznie boli, mieć tą świadomość. Świadomość tego, że pozostaniesz tą samą Gryfonką o gorącym sercu i będziesz próbowała zapobiec wojnie, której nie da się zapobiec, ocalić życia, których nie da się ocalić i odkupić tych, którzy w tej chwili nie zasługują na odkupienie._

 _Wiem, że spróbujesz. Takie jest twoje serce, Hermiono. Dlatego tak bardzo cię kochamy._

 _I błagam, nie wiń siebie za to, jak potoczyła się przyszłość. Co ma się wydarzyć, na pewno się wydarzy, nieważne jak. Żyj swoim życiem. Ciesz się swoim życiem. I prawdopodobnie już niedługo spotkasz bardzo przerażonego, samotnego chłopca, który pierwszy raz jedzie do Hogwartu i jest spragniony przyjaciół i zrozumienia._

 _Twój oddany i posłuszny przyjaciel,_

 _Remus._

 _PS. Pozdrów ode mnie Dumbledore'a. Obaj zawsze lubiliśmy „Czekoladowe Żaby"._

\- Nie! – Krzyknęła, kiedy spadło na nią całe poczucie zdrady, jakiej się dopuścił Remus.

Jak mógł jej to zrobić? Właśnie zaczynała żyć na nowo, próbowała tchnąć w swoje życie odrobinę normalności, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, że straciła rodziców, walczyła na wojnie, była torturowana i zabiła człowieka. Wszystko w ciągu ostatniego roku. Nie licząc oczywiście sytuacji z więzią, która istniała między nią a Syriuszem.

 _Syriusz_!

Pocałował ją i obiecał jej, że jutro porozmawiają. Mieli się przed sobą otworzyć i szczerze porozmawiać jak dorośli, jak to elokwentnie określił Syriusz kilka minut wcześniej. Chciała tej rozmowy! Chciała odpowiedzi na pytania, które męczyły ją przez cały rok. Pytania dotyczące konsekwencji Magii Krwi, która sprowadziła go zza Zasłony. Remus właśnie jej to odebrał, narobił jej problemów i sprawił, że pojawiły się kolejne pytania bez odpowiedzi.

Ponownie przeczytała list i ponownie nie mogła opanować gniewu, gdy czytała, jak błaga o wybaczenie. Ukradł Zmieniacz Czasu, ukrywał go przez cały rok i wypełnił misję zleconą mu przez kogoś z jego przeszłości, kobiety, która kazała mu już odesłać w tę przeszłość.

Zawiesiła sobie Zmieniacz Czasu na szyi i wyszła z pustej klasy. Potrzebowała odpowiedzi. I jeżeli nie był to bardzo wyrafinowany żart, który spłatał jej wilkołak, jeżeli rzeczywiście cofnęła się do roku 1971, było tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie mogłaby poprosić o pomoc.

\- Czekoladowe żaby – powiedziała do gargulca, który pilnował schodów przed gabinetem dyrektora Hogwartu. Ostatni raz widziała go cztery miesiące temu. Po zwycięstwie Harry wrócił, żeby porozmawiać z portretem Dumbledore'a o zabezpieczeniu Czarnej Różdżki. Zamek stał w zgliszczach… A teraz szła czystymi, dobrze utrzymanymi korytarzami. A przynajmniej na tyle dobrze utrzymanymi, jakie mogą być w kilkusetletnim zamku.

Gargulec odsunął się, robiąc Hermionie przejście i dziewczyna wspięła się na szczyt schodów. Przez otwarte drzwi weszła do gabinetu Dumbledore'a i zdziwiła się, widząc, jak niewiele zmieniło się w tej komnacie w ciągu lat. Biurko zastawione było wieloma dziwnymi artefaktami, których przeznaczenia nigdy nie poznała, a po jego lewej stronie stała misa wypełniona łakociami. Po prawej stronie przymocowana była spora złocona żerdź, na której siedział najpiękniejszy czerwono-złoty ptak, jakiego widziała.

\- Cześć, Fawkes – powiedziała do niego łagodnie, z uczuciem.

\- Dobry wieczór – odpowiedział jej głęboki głos z cienia. Hermiona krzyknęła cicho, wystraszona. – Piękny zachód słońca, nieprawdaż?

Zapatrzyła się na postać zdecydowanie młodszego – i zdecydowanie żywego – Albusa Dumbledore'a. Błękitne oczy czarodzieja lśniły w ostatnich promieniach słońca, wykazując spokojne zaciekawienie postacią czarownicy.

\- Zawsze wydawało mi się, że kolory zachodu słońca są identyczne z kolorem piór z ogona feniksa, nie zgodziłaby się pani?

\- Oczywiście, proszę pana – odpowiedziała bez wahania.

\- Chyba zna się pani na zwierzętach. I na pewno zna pani tego feniksa. Zwróciła się pani do Fawkesa po imieniu. Jak rozumiem, zostaliście sobie przedstawieni?

\- Tak, proszę pana.

\- Bardzo lojalne istoty. Mój w szczególności, chociaż nie chcę się tym chwalić.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, przypominając sobie, jak Harry opowiadał o niezachwianej lojalności Fawkesa. Na drugim roku feniks przybył mu na pomoc, oślepił bazyliszka i prawdopodobnie uratował mu życie.

\- Wydaje się, że pani ufa. A ja zwykle ufam jego ocenie charakterów.

\- Mam nadzieję, że w takim razie również mi pan zaufa – odpowiedziała cicho, nerwy ponownie zaczynały brać górę.

\- Też mam taką nadzieję, panno…?

\- Granger. Hermiona Granger.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, panno Granger – jego oczy ponownie zalśniły znajomym blaskiem. – Mam do pani pytanie. Zaklęcia ochronne, wyczarowane moją własną różdżką, są bardzo wrażliwe. W zamku nie można się Aportować. A jeżeli ktoś tego dokona, pomimo tego, że jest to niemożliwe, zostanę powiadomiony o złamaniu zaklęcia. Godzinę temu zostałem poinformowany o przedarciu się przez osłony. To nie powinno się stać.

\- Nie Aportowałam się do zamku, dyrektorze. To był Świstoklik – wyjaśniła, a jej żołądek ponownie się skurczył, gdy przypomniała sobie, w jakich warunkach się tu dostała. – Rodzaj Świstoklika. Potrzebuję pana pomocy.

\- Każda pomoc, jakiej mogę udzielić, jest do pani dyspozycji. Mam również nadzieję, że pani mi pomoże i odpowie na kilka pytań.

Zawahała się, doskonale pamiętając zasady, jakie wpoiła jej profesor McGonagall, kiedy na trzecim roku korzystała ze Zmieniacza Czasu, żeby uczestniczyć we wszystkich zajęciach. Złamała już najważniejszą z nich: pozwoliła się zobaczyć. Ale nie miała żadnych odpowiedzi, nie wiedziała, jak się tu znalazła i po co, a co najważniejsze, nie wiedziała, jak wrócić. Podała więc Dumbledore'owi list od Remusa.

Dyrektor spokojnie przeczytał słowa Lupina i na jego twarzy nie pojawiły się strach ani niepewność. Hermiona była prawie pewna, że Remus wpakował ją w duże kłopoty. W końcu stary czarodziej poprawił swoje okulary i spojrzał na nią.

\- Z którego roku pani pochodzi?

To proste pytanie spowodowało, że brwi dziewczyny uniosły się ze zdziwienia.

\- Wierzy mi pan?

Zaśmiał się.

\- Nie podążam za trendami w modzie, szczególnie w świecie Mugoli, ale pani ubranie nie pochodzi z tej epoki.

Hermiona zerknęła na to, co miała na sobie i nie zauważyła nic dziwnego. Pamiętała jednak zdjęcia swoich rodziców z lat siedemdziesiątych i zaśmiała się nerwowo. Musiała wyglądać bardzo oryginalnie.

\- Z roku 1998, dyrektorze.

\- Długa podróż za panią.

\- Nie jestem za nią odpowiedzialna.

\- Nie – zgodził się z nią Dumbledore. – Ten Remus Lupin cię wysłał.

Czarodziej uśmiechał się i Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy dyrektor miał już okazję spotkać jej przyjaciela. Chociaż nie wiedziała, jak ma teraz nazywać kogoś, kto podstępem zmusił ją do podróży w czasie. Dumbledore jakby wiedział, co ona myśli, stwierdził pytająco.

\- Twój przyjaciel, jak sądzę.

\- Tak, dyrektorze – zawahała się. – A przynajmniej…

\- Uważasz, że kłamie? Że przysłał cię tutaj z wrogim zamiarem?

\- Nie – odpowiedziała natychmiast. – Ufam mu całym życiem.

Przypomniała sobie ostatnią bitwę w Zakazanym Lesie. Zaufała mu swoim życiem i on jej zaufał swoim. Prawie się poświęciła dla Syriusza i Remusa, prawie zginęła z ręki Voldemorta. A mimo to czuła silny, ostry ból spowodowany jego zdradą.

\- Ufałam mu jeszcze godzinę temu.

\- Albo zaufa mu pani za kilka dekad. Tak właśnie wygląda sytuacja, panno Granger – dyrektor zaśmiał się.

\- Muszę wrócić do swoich czasów.

\- List pana Lupina mówi coś innego.

\- Dyrektorze, miałam okazję eksperymentować z czasem – wyjaśniła, a jej głos nabrał ostrości. – Na trzecim roku otrzymałam pozwolenie na korzystanie ze Zmieniacza Czasu, żebym mogła uczestniczyć we wszystkich zajęciach bez przeładowania planu lekcji.

\- Pani mi wybaczy, panno Granger, ale to właśnie brzmi jak przeładowanie zajęciami. Jak wyszło?

\- Całkiem dobrze – skłamała, pamiętając, jaki zamglony był dla niej koniec trzeciej klasy. Z powodu braku odpowiedniej ilości snu źle reagowała na przyjaciół i nauczycieli. Postarzała się wtedy o kilka lat. – Od tamtej pory dokładnie zbadałam Zmieniacze Czasu. Znam prawa podróży w czasie. Moja obecność w tym czasie może być katastrofalna. Mogę zmienić przyszłość, rozmawiając z panem.

\- Zgodnie z tym, co pisze twój przyjaciel, twoja obecność w tym czasie już się wydarzyła.

Uniosła brew.

\- Dyrektorze?

\- Miałem podobne przemyślenia na temat czasu. Kiedy używamy magii do zmiany czasu, tak naprawdę nic nie zmieniamy, ale wstawiamy siebie samego w przeszłość i katalizujemy wydarzenia w taki sposób, żeby przyszłość została nienaruszona.

\- Ja… Chciałam powiedzieć… - To _miało_ sens. Remus pisał o nocy, kiedy Syriusz uciekł i kiedy Harry wywołał swojego Patronusa, bo wiedział, że już raz mu się udało. Czas zatoczył koło. Ale to nie był jedyny powód, dla którego chciała wrócić. – Dyrektorze, ja nie należę do tego czasu.

\- Przykro mi to mówić, panno Granger, ale nie znam sposobu na odesłanie pani do jej czasu – jego słowa odebrały jej wszelką nadzieję. _Nie_. Jeśli Albus Dumbledore nie był w stanie jej pomóc, kto był? – Nawet gdybym znał sposób, wahałbym się, czy panią odsyłać z powrotem. Mówiła pani, że badała zagadnienia związane z czasem? Czytała pani może o Eloise Mintumble?

Hermiona rzeczywiście czytała o tej sławnej podróżniczce w czasie. Eloise była Niewymowną w Departamencie Tajemnic i pracowała w Komnacie Czasu. Podczas jednego ze swoich eksperymentów przeniosła się pięćset lat wstecz i wróciła – jej powrót nadal stanowił zagadkę dla magicznego świata. Dowiodła tym, że Zmieniacze Czasu służą wyłącznie do cofania się w czasie, ponieważ podczas powrotu do swojej epoki postarzała się o pięćset lat i zmarła.

\- Na Merlina! Jeżeli udałoby się panu odesłać mnie do moich czasów, byłabym trzydzieści lat starsza?

\- To wielce prawdopodobne.

Zastanowiła się nad tym. Zaryzykowałaby? Czy w ogóle przeżyłaby podróż? Czy to było ważne? Jej obecność w tym gabinecie, jej rozmowa z Dumbledorem mogły już nieodwracalnie rozerwać kontinuum. Mogły spowodować efekt motyla. Walczyła dzielnie i poświęciła tak wiele w czasach wojny. Co, jeśli w tym czasie zrobiłaby coś, co nieodwracalnie zaprzepaści ich szanse w nadchodzącej wojnie? Nie. Kilka miesięcy temu była gotowa zaryzykować swoje życie dla innych. Tym razem było podobnie.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Wolę poświęcić swoje życie niż wpłynąć negatywnie na przyszłość.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej, bo jej słowa wiele mówiły o jej charakterze.

\- Wróćmy do Eloise Mintumble – powiedział, ignorując jej decyzję. – Podejrzewam, że wie pani, czym poskutkowała jej podróż w czasie?

\- Zamieszanie w czasie, które spowodowała, sprawiło, że Ministerstwo Magii wprowadziło wszystkie prawa dotyczące podróży w czasie. Eloise udało się w krótką chwilę wymazać z historii ponad dwadzieścia pięć istnień – odpowiedziała, cytując słowa, które kiedyś przeczytała.

\- Zna pani jakieś opowiadania dla dzieci, panno Granger?

Prychnęła na wspomnienie książki, którą stary czarodziej przepisał jej w swoim testamencie.

\- Baśnie Barda Beedle'a?

\- Moje ulubione – zachwycił się. – Tak, Bard skorzystał z rzeczywistych wydarzeń, które akurat miały miejsce i przekształcił je w opowieści, z których dzieci mogły się czegoś nauczyć. Która baśń jest pani ulubioną?

\- Opowieść o trzech braciach – próbowała powstrzymać sarkazm, który cisnął się na jej usta.

\- Też ją bardzo lubię – oczy Dumbledore'a błyszczały i Hermiona zmusiła się, żeby nie spojrzeć na Czarną Różdżkę. – Wierzy pani, że Śmierć, która przekazała braciom Czarną Różdżkę, Kamień Wskrzeszenia i Pelerynę-Niewidkę była żywą osobą?

\- Nie, dyrektorze. Nawet jeśli bracia i te przedmioty były prawdziwe, w co osobiście nie wierzę – zapewniła z cichym śmiechem, - Śmierć nie jest osobą.

\- Zatem baśń w tym wypadku jest tylko lekcją. Co z niej wynosi dziecko?

\- Nie traktować Śmierci lekko – odpowiedziała. – Brat, który dostał Czarną Różdżkę myślał, że może siłą zabierać cudze życia, ale zapomniał, że zawsze znajdzie się ktoś silniejszy od niego. Brat, który dostał Kamień Wskrzeszenia myślał, że okradnie Śmierć, ale nie wiedział, że w naturze człowieka nie leży kontrolowanie kto żyje, a kto umrze. Brat, który dostał Pelerynę-Niewidkę myślał, że może się ukryć przed Śmiercią, ale Śmierć w końcu przychodzi po każdego.

\- A co dzieci i dorośli wyniosą z opowieści o Eloise Mintumble?

Hermiona zagapiła się na czarodzieja i poskładała informacje, które miała pod nosem.

\- Chce pan powiedzieć, że ona nie wymazała tych dwudziestu pięciu istnień? Że Ministerstwo Magii wymyśliło sobie tę historyjkę, żeby ludzie nie mieszali w czasie?

\- Całkiem zmyślna historyjka, nie sądzi pani, panno Granger?

\- Jej autor musiał być Ślizgonem – wymamrotała.

\- Ma pani jeszcze swój Zmieniacz Czasu?

\- Tak, dyrektorze – sięgnęła do swojej szyi i zdjęła łańcuszek i podała przedmiot mężczyźnie.

\- Cudowny – w jego głosie usłyszała zachwyt, jakby patrzył i podziwiał piękny bukiet kwiatów lub dzieło sztuki, zamiast urządzenia, które odmieniło całe jej życie. – Do tej pory miałem okazję widzieć wyłącznie ilustracje Zmieniaczy Czasu. Jednak z tego, co zdołałem zrozumieć, aby możliwa była podróż w czasie, piasek musi przesypywać się przez klepsydrę?

\- Nie, Zmieniacze Czasu działają na innej zasadzie. Należy obrócić klepsydrę kilka razy, co pozwala na cofnięcie się w czasie, najwyżej o kilka godzin. Potem trzeba tylko dogonić swoją linię czasową. Klepsydra jest tylko zbiornikiem dla piasków czasu. Nie wiem nawet, czy przesypywanie ich w konkretną stronę jest ważne dla zadziałania magii – odpowiedziała wyraźnie. Przyjrzała się uważnie instrumentowi, który trzymał Dumbledore i zrozumiała, dlaczego zapytał. Piasek tkwił wyłącznie po jednej stronie klepsydry i nie przesypywał się, mimo jej obracania.

\- Czy to jest ten sam Zmieniacz Czasu, którego pani używała w szkole?

\- Nie, dyrektorze. Ten… On pochodzi… - Przypomniała sobie dzień, kiedy razem z Remusem wybrali się do Departamentu Tajemnic, kiedy weszli do Komnaty Czasu. Przypomniała sobie, jaki zdziwiony był Remus, kiedy chciała ruszyć dalej, gdy się okazało, że nie potrzebowała niczego z tego pomieszczenia. – Remus zabrał go z Departamentu Tajemnic. Jest nowy. Nigdy nie widziałam podobnego.

\- Czy podczas bardzo przeładowanego trzeciego roku uczęszczała pani na zajęcia z Antycznych Runów?

Przewróciła oczami, jakby _nie uczęszczanie_ było jakąś opcją.

\- Oczywiście, dyrektorze.

\- Niech mi panie powie, co to znaczy – stuknął długim palcem w podstawę Zmieniacza Czasu, pokazując jej grawerunek.

Rozszyfrowanie znaku zajęło Hermionie tylko chwilę.

\- Przeznaczenie.

\- Coś mi mówi, że pan Lupin doskonale wiedział, co robił, kiedy dawał pani Zmieniacz Czasu. Wydaje się pani osobą wierzącą w reguły i żyjącą w zgodzie z nimi – Hermiona prawie się roześmiała, słysząc te słowa. To było niedopowiedzenie. Potrzeba było Harry'ego Pottera i zagrożenia życia, żeby dziewczyna przestała przestrzegać reguł. – Czy mogę pani coś zaproponować?

\- Tak?

\- Proszę potraktować ten list jako nowy zestaw reguł, których pani powinna się trzymać – oddał jej list Remusa, a ona odebrała go z rąk dyrektora, patrząc niepewnie na znajome pismo.

\- Nie mogę zostać w tym czasie, dyrektorze. Ja… Wiem doskonale, co ma się wydarzyć. Wiem, że nadchodzi wojna – wyjaśniła, znając ciężar swojej wiedzy.

\- Są takie pogłoski – przyznał ze skinieniem, nie mówiąc nic więcej ponad to, co ona mu powiedziała.

\- Atakowane są przede wszystkim Mugolaki – stwierdziła, obserwując jego twarz. Mina Dumbledore'a wskazywała, że mężczyzna się z nią zgadza. – To bardzo zajadłe ataki. Ja jestem osobą urodzoną w mugolskiej rodzinie. Nie mogę pojawić się w tym świecie znikąd i unikać uwagi. Nie chcę spotkać się twarzą w twarz ze Śmierciożercami.

 _Ponownie_.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

\- W tej kwestii również mam pewną propozycję. Chciałaby pani wrócić do Hogwartu?

\- Mam osiemnaście lat… Dziewiętnaście, biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie miałam urodziny. Kiedy odchodziłam z mojego czasu, był dziewiętnasty września – westchnęła, zawiedziona. Było blisko północy. Miał się rozpocząć dzień po jej urodzinach. Miała porozmawiać z Syriuszem.

Zmarszczyła brwi. _Niech cię piekło pochłonie, Remusie Lupin_.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, panno Granger – złożył jej życzenia tak miłym, przyjaznym tonem, że musiała się uśmiechnąć. – Jak już mówiłem, przekroczyła pani granice czasu. Dlaczego nie mamy nagiąć zasad jeszcze bardziej? Posiadam bardzo rzadki eliksir odmładzający. Dostałem go w prezencie na setne urodziny od bardzo dobrego przyjaciela. Zatrzymałem go na specjalne okazje. Pewnie pani wie, że co kilka lat zdarza się uczeń, który próbuje wymknąć się do Hogsmeade, żeby kupić trochę Wody Ognistej. Zaklęcie postarzające, którym taki młodzieniec się traktuje jest zwykle nieudane i Skrzydło Szpitalne nagle staje się azylem dla przedwcześnie postarzałych trzecioklasistów. Zwykle udaje nam się po prostu odwrócić zaklęcie, ale zawsze obawiam się takiej sytuacji, kiedy uczeń posunie się za daleko. Czasami potrzeba eliksiru. Proponuję, żeby pani wzięła ten eliksir i wróciła do Hogwartu jako uczennica. Uważam, że szkoła to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce dla Mugolaków.

Pamiętała działanie Eliksiru Postarzającego, chociaż Fred i George nie chcieli wcale kupować alkoholu. Do tego wystarczyła im Mapa Huncwotów. Bliźniakom Eliksir Postarzający był potrzebny, aby wystartować w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Ich plan nie wypalił, a chłopcy musieli zostać w Skrzydle Szpitalnym do czasu, kiedy wrócą do swoich oryginalnych, szesnastoletnich ciał.

\- Jak młoda mam być? – Zapytała, przyznając się do porażki. Remus nie zostawił jej żadnego innego wyjścia z tej okropnej sytuacji, bez drogi do domu. Musiała zadbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo.

\- Jedenaście lat. Powróci pani do szkoły za miesiąc i zostanie przydzielona razem z pozostałymi uczniami. Wtedy nie przyciągnie pani niechcianej uwagi.

To miało sens. Wprowadzenie jej do Hogwartu w starszym wieku na pewno byłoby dziwne. W ciągu ostatnich stu lat żaden uczeń nie przeniósł się do Hogwartu z innej szkoły. Wyróżniałaby się z tłumu, jak Harry. I właśnie to uczyniłoby z niej cel.

\- Mogłabym zostać w szkole przez cały rok? Wyróżniałabym się podczas wakacji, bo nie czeka tu na mnie żadna rodzina.

\- Powinniśmy znaleźć ci rodzinę. Dobrą rodzinę, czystej krwi. W ten sposób nikt nie mógłby przypiąć pani łatki Mugolaka.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym znała chociaż jedną _dobrą_ rodzinę czystej krwi – warknęła, nie panując nad sobą.

\- Na szczęście, _ja_ znam – rozpromienił się, patrząc na jej dłonie. – Ma pani piękną bransoletkę, panno Granger. Znam te słowa. A czy pani zna rodzinę Potterów?

Hermiona powstrzymała parsknięcie.

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

\- Ufa im pani?

Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy pomyślała o Harrym. Harrym, który uratował jej życie. Harrym, który nazywał ją siostrą.

\- Oni są…

\- Rodziną? – Dokończył Dumbledore.

\- Tak – potwierdziła. – Ale nie… Przepraszam, dyrektorze.

Łzy zaczęły formować się w kącikach jej oczu i skapywać na policzki. Czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela?

\- Nie musi pani za nic przepraszać – wyciągnął w jej stronę chusteczkę, którą przyjęła. – Proszę udać się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Krótki odpoczynek pani nie zaszkodzi.

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorze.

Machnął Czarną Różdżką w kierunku szuflady biurka i wyciągnął z niego małą czerwoną fiolkę.

\- To jest eliksir, o którym rozmawialiśmy. Jeżeli zaakceptuje pani moją propozycję, proszę dać to – podał jej buteleczkę, po czym wyciągnął pergamin i nakreślił na nim kilka słów. – I ten list Pani Pomfrey. Ona będzie wiedziała, jak odmierzyć właściwą dawkę. Spotkamy się ponownie po tym, jak załatwię w pani imieniu jedną sprawę, po czym wymyślimy plan, który zapewni pani bezpieczeństwo. W międzyczasie rozpocznę badania nad Zmieniaczem Czasu.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję, dyrektorze – pociągnęła nieelegancko nosem. – Podchodzi pan do tej sprawy wyjątkowo spokojnie, zważywszy na okoliczności.

\- Interesuje mnie wiele rzeczy. Przyszłość jest jedną z nich. Muszę jednak panią prosić, żebym nikomu innemu nie wspominała, skąd pochodzi. Proszę unikać wyjawiania informacji na temat przyszłości. Nic nie może zmienić tej linii czasowej.

\- Ale przecież pan mówił, że wszystko, co zrobię, już zostało zrobione.

\- Jest pani odpowiedzialna za swoje czyny – przyznał. – Ale nie za czyny innych ludzi. Widzę, że zna pani tajemną sztukę Oklumencji, bo od pewnego czasu próbuję przedrzeć się przez mury, które pani ustawiła w swoim umyśle.

\- Jestem tego świadoma. – I rzeczywiście była świadoma. Od momentu, kiedy weszła do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, czuła subtelne naciski na tarcze, które chroniły jej wspomnienia. Oklumencja wcześniej nie była jej mocną stroną, ale po wojnie, kiedy Syriusz zmusił Hermionę do utrzymywania przyjacielskich stosunków z Draconem, chłopak pomógł jej w doszlifowaniu tej umiejętności. Podejrzewała, że zrobił to tylko dlatego, że była to dziedzina, w której był lepszy od niej.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale musiałem sprawdzić, czy potrafi pani chronić swój umysł przez rzuceniem propozycji zintegrowania pani życia z uczniami Hogwartu.

\- Rozumiem, dyrektorze.

\- Wspominam o tym tylko dlatego, że gdyby powiedziała pani coś o przyszłości osobom, które nie są w stanie chronić swoich umysłów, te informacje mogłyby się dostać w niepowołane ręce, a pani stałaby się celem.

\- Naprawdę, rozumiem. Z nikim nie będę o tym rozmawiać.

Dumbledore wstał i odprowadził Hermionę do drzwi.

\- Dziękuję, panno Granger. Proszę teraz odpocząć. Zobaczymy się za kilka godzin.


	17. Panienka szybko się uczy

Od tłumaczki: Na momencik zwalniamy tempa. Hermiona potrzebuje chwili, żeby przystosować się do nowej sytuacji, w którą wrzucił ją Remus. Za chwilę poznacie zupełnie nową postać, Tilly, która należy do cudownej autorki, ShayaLonnie. Ja ją tylko tłumaczę. A już w kolejnym rozdziale, na scenę wkroczy nie kto inny, jak James Potter! Już za tydzień.

Chciałabym jednocześnie podziękować za wszystkie komentarze. Bardzo miło się je czyta. Motywują do dalszego tłumaczenia, kiedy palce mają już dość śmigania po klawiaturze.

ROZDZIAŁ 17 – PANIENKA SZYBKO SIĘ UCZY

1 sierpnia 1971

Hermiona powoli szła w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Otoczenie było jednocześnie podobne i niepodobne do szkoły, w której spędziła kilka lat. Pamiętała te noce, kiedy wracała do zdrowia po tym, jak przypadkiem zmieniła się w kota, a krótko potem została spetryfikowana przez bazyliszka. Pamiętała rekonwalescencję po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Ostatni raz widziała Skrzydło Szpitalne Hogwartu tuż po finałowej bitwie, gdy zaoferowała pani Pomfrey swoją pomoc w leczeniu ciężko rannych.

Gdy weszła do ambulatorium, zdziwiła ją panująca tam cisza i spokój. Kolejna różnica, która przypomniała jej, że znajdowała się w roku 1971, nie w 1998.

Nie była w domu.

Podeszła do niej młodsza wersja pani Pomfrey i Hermiona musiała się uśmiechnąć.

\- Dzień dobry. Jak mogę pomóc?

Widok żywego profesora Dumbledore'a działał jej na nerwy, ale znajoma twarz Poppy Pomfrey załagodziła jej zdenerwowanie.

\- Dyrektor Dumbledore prosił, żebym przekazała pani te dwie rzeczy – podała czarownicy zwitek pergaminu i fiolkę z eliksirem odmładzającym.

Pani Pomfrey wzięła list, przeczytała słowa Dumbledore'a i spojrzała z ciekawością na czerwoną buteleczkę. W końcu przeniosła spojrzenie ponownie na Hermionę.

\- Zdecydowała pani, co chce zrobić?

\- Nie jestem pewna – Hermiona przyznała ze smutkiem. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i cicho załkała. – Nie wiem, co powinnam zrobić.

Remus wrzucił ją w sam środek sytuacji bez wyjścia. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu była w domu, świętowała swoje urodziny z najważniejszymi osobami w jej życiu. Harry, Syriusz, Ron, Remus, Tonks, Teddy i Weasley'owie. Bogowie, byłaby wdzięczna, gdyby mogła jeszcze raz zobaczyć Dracona. Jak miała podążać za wskazówkami Remusa i żyć swoim życiem? To nie było jej życie.

 _Niech cię piekło pochłonie, Remusie_.

\- Wezmę eliksir. Nie mam innego wyjścia.

\- Rozumiem – pani Pomfrey skinęła głową. – Proszę się położyć na łóżku. Dyrektor nalega, żeby pani odpoczęła, a jeśli jest pani pewna, że chce wziąć ten eliksir, i tak będzie musiała pani leżeć. Jego efekty są dość nieprzyjemne dla organizmu.

Hermiona ponownie się uśmiechnęła.

\- Dziękuję, pani Pomfrey. Dobrze jest zobaczyć znajomą… - Zawahała się. Nagle dotarło do niej, że zamierzała ujawnić, że w przyszłości zna pielęgniarkę. Zmarszczyła brwi. Zrozumiała, że przystosowanie się do obecnej sytuacji zajmie jej nieco czasu.

\- Wiem, o co chodzi, moja droga – pani Pomfrey machnęła lekko pergaminem. – Dumbledore wyjaśnił wszystko w tej notce. Niezbyt szczegółowo, bo ten mężczyzna uwielbia tajemnice, ale na tyle, żebym nie zadawała pytań. Wiem, że nie powinnam mieszać się w sprawy magii, której nie rozumiem.

Odłożyła liścik i skupiła całą swoją uwagę na Hermionie.

\- Ile masz lat, kochanie?

\- Dziewiętnaście. Właśnie skończyłam dziewiętnaście lat – odpowiedziała, siadając na łóżku, próbując uspokoić napięte nerwy. Planowała spędzić swoje urodziny z nowymi książkami i wielkim kubkiem gorącej herbaty. Teraz była tutaj, wymazując swoje ostatnie urodziny i siedem wcześniejszych.

\- Musisz wypić tyle – pani Pomfrey odmierzyła sporą porcję eliksiru i podała czarę Hermionie. – Wypij szybko. Smakuje okropnie, a dostosowanie organizmu do zmian jest bardzo niekomfortowe. Mogę zaproponować eliksir nasenny, wtedy nic nie poczujesz.

Pielęgniarka sięgnęła po inną małą fiolkę, stojącą na pobliskim stoliku. Hermiona zagryzła zęby na dolnej wardze, patrząc z wahaniem na buteleczkę.

\- Mogłabym dostać Eliksir Bezsennego Snu?

\- Tego eliksiru wcześniej używałaś?

Eliksir Bezsennego Snu był substancją silnie uzależniającą i Hermiona w normalnych warunkach by o niego nie poprosiła, ale bez rodziny i przyjaciół, którzy pomogliby jej przetrwać noc, uznała, że lepiej będzie nie mieć koszmarów. Ostatnie, czego chciała, to przestraszyć panią Pomfrey swoimi wrzaskami.

\- Bardzo rzadko, ale tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkim. Mam problemy ze snem.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi kilka koszmarów sennych.

Hermiona westchnęła, zirytowana. Wiedziała, że pielęgniarka tylko wykonuje swoją pracę, ale nie była w nastroju do kłótni. Sięgnęła prawą dłonią do lewego rękawa sukni i zaczęła go podwijać. Pod ubraniem pokazała się głęboka, ciemnoczerwona blizna.

 _Szlama_.

Pani Pomfrey cicho krzyknęła, jej oczy się rozszerzyły. Podniosła wzrok i napotkała spokojne spojrzenie Hermiony. Po chwili bez wahania sięgnęła za siebie i podała dziewczynie fioletowy eliksir.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, odkorkowała fiolkę i szybko przełknęła zawartość. Następnie przystawiła do ust eliksir odmładzający i wypiła go do ostatniej kropli. Zacisnęła mocno oczy, zmuszając się, aby nie płakać. Osunęła się na poduszkę i pozwoliła, żeby Eliksir Bezsennego Snu zaczął działać.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

2 sierpnia 1971

Hermiona spała przez kilka godzin, ale nie śniła. Nie obudził jej koszmar, w którym Bellatrix Lestrange torturowała ją, w którym bezwładne ciało Syriusza odrzuca od siebie Fenrir Greyback. Nie było snów, w których się rozszczepiła, ani przebłysków, w których martwy Harry leżał na polanie w Zakazanym Lesie, tej samej polanie, na której Voldemort torturował Syriusza i Remusa.

Nie śniła też o domu.

Kiedy w końcu otworzyła oczy, czuła się inaczej. Siadając, zorientowała się, że jeszcze jest ciemno i przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie zasnęła kilka minut temu. Wtedy zobaczyła, że jej nogi poruszają się pod sukienką, która nagle zrobiła się kilka rozmiarów za duża.

\- Widzę, że podjęła pani decyzję, panno Granger – profesor Dumbledore stanął w nogach łóżka z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Przyszedłem, żeby panią poinformować, że udało mi się znaleźć dla pani nowy dom. Para czarodziejów czystej krwi zgodziła się przyjąć panią do siebie. Mam nadzieję, że mi pani zaufa, kiedy powiem, że to dobrzy ludzie. Najlepsi, jakich znam.

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorze – Hermiona pochyliła lekko głowę, dziwiąc się jednocześnie lekkiemu, dziewczęcemu brzmieniu swojego głosu. Jej słowa brzmiały inaczej. Jęknęła i dotknęła dłonią swoich ust i zębów. – Fantastycznie. Pani Pomfrey, mogę prosić o przysługę?

\- Czego potrzebujesz, moja droga?

\- Chciałabym, żeby moje zęby wróciły do normalnych rozmiarów. Zmniejszyłam je na czwartym roku i chociaż wiem, że przemawia przeze mnie próżność, jeśli mam wrócić do Hogwartu, wolałabym mieć problem z zębami za sobą.

Na myśl o przytykach, jakie miałaby znosić z powodu swoich zębów, targnął nią huragan emocji. Chciało jej się płakać, co wydawało się śmieszne, zważywszy, że nie płakała z żadnego innego powodu tej nocy. Wypuściła z siebie drżący oddech, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że eliksir nie tylko sprawił, że _wyglądała_ na jedenaście lat. Ona _była_ jedenastolatką. Oznaczało to ponowne zmierzenie się z dorastaniem, huśtawką nastrojów i burzą hormonów. Zastanawiała się, czy jej mentalność również ulegnie zmianie. Albo, brońcie bogowie, jej magia. Kolejna rzecz, o której nie pomyślała, zanim wypiła eliksir.

\- W momencie, kiedy dorośniesz do wieku, kiedy zmniejszyłaś sobie zęby, one dostosują się do twojego ciała – powiedziała pielęgniarka.

Hermiona uniosła brew.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Cóż, moja droga, to nadal twoje ciało. Eliksir nie sprawia, że twoje ciało zaczyna na nowo. Ono już przeżyło i doświadczyło wiele rzeczy, które je zmieniły i będzie dostosowywać się do tych zmian w momencie, gdy do nich dorośniesz.

Hermiona natychmiast podwinęła rękaw za długiej sukni i jej oczom ukazała się nieskazitelna, wolna od blizn skóra.

\- Ale… - Dziewczyna uniosła oczy pełne łez. – One wrócą?

\- Prawdopodobnie tak – pani Pomfrey zmarszczyła czoło. – Przykro mi.

\- W takim razie proszę, żeby moje zęby zostały zmniejszone teraz. Skoro mogę się spodziewać, że moje blizny powrócą, chociaż tę jedną rzecz będę miała za sobą – spojrzała błagająco na pielęgniarkę, przypominając sobie ile razy ta kobieta leczyła jej obrażenia i ocierała łzy. – Gdybym miała swoją różdżkę, sama bym sobie poradziła. Może je pani dla mnie zmniejszyć?

Starsza czarownica w końcu odpuściła i podeszła do łóżka.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. Powiedz, kiedy – podała Hermionie małe lusterko i dziewczyna cicho krzyknęła, kiedy zobaczyła w nim swoje odbicie.

Jedenastoletnia Hermiona, prawie dwunastoletnia. Z dużymi zębami i puszystymi włosami, ze skórą okraszoną piegami. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie ze smutkiem i otworzyła usta, aby pani Pomfrey mogła rzucić zaklęcie.

Zamrugała z bólu, gdy jej zęby opanowało przedziwne uczucie, ale nie odezwała się do momentu, kiedy zmalały do poprzedniego rozmiaru. Dopiero wtedy pokiwała głową i czubkiem języka sprawdziła, czy dobrze leżą.

\- Dziękuję. Czuję się trochę głupio z tego powodu, ale…

Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się i lekko ścisnęła jej ramię.

\- Wszyscy mamy swoje demony. Nie przejmuj się tym.

\- A teraz, panno Granger, jeśli czuje się pani na siłach, żeby odbyć podróż przez sieć Fiu, zabiorę panią do jej nowej rodziny – powiedział Dumbledore. – Nikt, poza tą rodziną, mną i panią Pomfrey nie będzie znał szczegółów dotyczących pani prawdziwej tożsamości. Od wszystkich zażądam Przysięgi Wieczystej, aby ochronić pani sekret.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, wdzięczna.

\- Tak jest, dyrektorze – wstała i prawie się przewróciła, zapominając, że teraz była kilkanaście centymetrów niższa. Suknia zsunęła się z jej ramienia i zawstydzona czarownica szybko przytrzymała materiał. Spojrzała na panią Pomfrey. – Rzuciłaby pani dla mnie jeszcze jedno zaklęcie zmniejszające?

Pielęgniarka zaśmiała się i machnęła różdżką, dopasowując suknię Hermiony do jej mniejszego ciała.

\- Nie wiem, co bez pani pocznę, pani Pomfrey.

\- Podejrzewam, że zobaczymy się już za miesiąc, moja droga. Jeżeli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała po powrocie do Hogwartu, możesz do mnie przyjść.

\- Tak zrobię – Hermiona pokiwała głową. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

Dumbledore już stał przy drzwiach i trzymał je otwarte.

\- Chodźmy, panno Granger.

Szybko za nim podążyła, trzymając się kilka kroków za mężczyzną, kiedy wchodzili ponownie do jego gabinetu.

Dyrektor zbliżył się do kominka i sięgnął po misę z proszkiem Fiu.

\- Proszę, panno Granger. Już wytłumaczyłem rodzinie, która panią przyjmie do siebie szczegóły pani przybycia do nas. Wiedzą, że urodziła się pani w mugolskiej rodzinie, potrzebuje ochrony i że pani rodziny już z nami nie ma – wyjaśnił, podając jej garść proszku. – Byli na tyle mili, że nie zadawali innych pytań, chociaż prawdę mówiąc, tego od nich oczekiwałem. Obiecuję pani, że są godni zaufania.

\- Doceniam to, co pan dla mnie robi, dyrektorze – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do starego czarodzieja i odsunęła od ognia, robiąc dla niego miejsce. Westchnęła, gdy spojrzała na kominek i przypomniała sobie, że niecałe cztery miesiące wcześniej włamała się tędy do szkoły razem z Syriuszem, Harrym, Ronem i Draconem.

\- Proszę uważnie słuchać i iść za mną – Dumbledore rzucił proszek w ogień i powiedział wyraźnie „Rezydencja Potterów", po czym zniknął w zielonych płomieniach.

\- Potter!? – Krzyknęła Hermiona. Wiedziała, że nie powinna być zaskoczona, szczególnie, że Dumbledore już wcześniej wspominał o Potterach, ale świadomość, że zaraz pozna rodzinę Harry'ego na nowo rozjątrzyła jej nerwowość. Przyzwała swoją gryfońską odwagę i weszła do kominka. – Rezydencja Potterów!

Westchnęła głośno, gdy wyszła z kominka po drugiej stronie. Jej oczy przesuwały się po ścianach ogromnego salonu, który mógł rywalizować w salonem dworu Malfoy'ów. Słyszała, jak Dumbledore wymawia słowo „rezydencja", sama je wymówiła, ale do tej pory nie rozumiała, co ono oznacza. Oczywiście, to miało sens: przodkowie Harry'ego mieli status czystej krwi i dopiero po ślubie z Lily Evans James Potter przeprowadził się do domu w Dolinie Godryka.

Rezydencja Malfoy'ów odpychała chłodem i pustymi przestrzeniami, natomiast rezydencja Potterów przyciągała ciepłem. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś powiększył magicznie Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów. Ogromne okna otaczające okrągły salon były udekorowane ciężkimi, jedwabnymi, szkarłatnymi zasłonami, przecinanymi złotymi nićmi. Meble zostały wykonane z ciemnego dębu, wypolerowanego na wysoki połysk. Sofy i wygodne fotele były pokryte miękkimi poduchami w wielu uspokajających kolorach.

\- Wow – wyszeptała z roziskrzonymi oczami, rozglądając się dokoła. Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że tak szybko zacznie myśleć o tym miejscu, jak o… Domu?

\- Podoba ci się, tak?

Hermiona odwróciła się w stronę, z której dobiegał słodki, kobiecy głos i zobaczyła, że poza nią w salonie znajdują się trzy osoby, obserwujące ją z uśmiechami na ustach.

Dumbledore stał obok pary, która – chociaż starsza od jej rodziców – na pewno nie zbliżała się wiekiem do starego dyrektora. Oboje wyglądali, jakby dopiero przekroczyli pięćdziesiąty rok życia, a w orzechowych oczach mężczyzny nadal był obecny charakterystyczny, młodzieńczy błysk. Jego włosy były znajome, siwo-czarne, odstające na wszystkie strony, mimo postępującej ich utraty.

Kobieta, która się do niej odezwała, była bardzo podobna do Andromedy Tonks. Różnił je tylko kolor włosów – Andromeda miała włosy brązowe, stojąca przed nią kobieta ciemne miedziane. Uśmiechała się szeroko, obdarzając ją spojrzeniem swoich szarych oczu. Jej arystokratyczne maniery tylko dodawały jej wdzięku, podobnie jak jej dobry humor i psotny wzrok. Miała w sobie takie matczyne ciepło, jakie przypomniało Hermionie panią Weasley.

\- Jest piękny – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. – Dziękuję. Za przyjęcie mnie pod swój dach.

\- Teraz to jest twój dom, kochanie. Nie wiesz, ja długo marzyłam o jeszcze jednej kobiecie w tej rezydencji – czarownica poprawiła swoje włosy i złożyła dłonie przed sobą. Zaśmiała się słodko, kiedy jej mąż mrugnął do niej jednym okiem. – Muszę odpocząć od głupoty małych chłopców i starszych mężczyzn, którzy nie chcą dorosnąć.

\- Moja żona przesadza – powiedział czarodziej. – Uwielbia nas. Trzymamy ją na chodzie.

Czarownica wyciągnęła dłoń.

\- Dorea Potter.

Czarodziej wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Charlus.

Potrząsając dłonią Dorei, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do obojga.

\- Hermiona.

Dumbledore rozpromienił się z dumy, nie do końca zasłużonej.

\- Nie chciałbym być niegrzeczny i odmawiać poczęstunku pod waszym dachem, ale pozostał tylko miesiąc do rozpoczęcia semestru, a ja nadal nie przygotowałem sobie mowy powitalnej – sięgnął do jednej z kieszeni ukrytej w swoich szatach i wyciągnął z niej znajomą kopertę, którą następnie podał Hermionie.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na kopertę z nostalgią.

Jej list z Hogwartu.

Jej _drugi_ list z Hogwartu.

Otarła łzy, które pojawiły się w jej oczach, próbując wypchnąć z umysłu wspomnienie o otrzymaniu tego listu po raz pierwszy. Zamiast tego, _chciała_ zapamiętać ten moment.

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorze. Za wszystko.

\- Widzimy się za miesiąc w Hogwarcie, moja droga. Charlus, Doreo, mam nadzieję, że będę widywać was częściej.

\- Oby nie za często – odpowiedziała zaczepnym tonem Dorea. – Nie chcę dostawać listów od dyrektora Hogwartu. Zwykle przynoszą złe wieści.

Dumbledore potrząsnął dłonią Charlusa, a Dorea pocałowała go w policzek. Następnie rzucił ostatni uspokajający uśmiech Hermionie i wszedł do kominka, w którym zniknął, otoczony zielonymi płomieniami.

Czarownica natychmiast odwróciła się do Hermiony ze słodkim, pełnym energii uśmiechem.

\- Albus wyjaśnił nam, że miałaś ciężką noc. Nie będziemy na ciebie naciskać – zastrzegła, ku uldze Hermiony. – Jest już późno, więc proponuję, żebyśmy wszyscy udali się na spoczynek i jutro wcześnie rozpoczęli dzień.

Klasnęła w dłonie, już planując wszystko to, co mogłyby razem zrobić następnego dnia. Hermiona poczuła lekką nerwowość.

\- Tilly – zawołała Dorea i z miękkim trzaskiem w salonie pojawiła się mała, energiczna postać skrzatki domowej.

Hermiona zbladła na widok skrzata, cofnęła się z jękiem. _Nie! Absolutnie nie_. Nie pozwoli się adoptować rodzinie, która trzyma skrzaty domowe w niewoli.

\- Młoda panienka? – Mała skrzatka spojrzała na Hermionę wielkimi oczami koloru jasnego, bezchmurnego nieba, w których kryło się mnóstwo emocji. Uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła radośnie podskakiwać, jak Ron w świąteczny poranek. Odwróciła się do Dorei i Charlusa, i ich również obdarzyła promiennym uśmiechem, jakby właśnie podarowali jej najpiękniejszy prezent. – Tilly jest zachwycona! Tilly tak bardzo chciała troszczyć się o panienkę! Co nie znaczy, że Tilly przestanie kochać panicza, o nie!

Charlus zaśmiał się przyjaźnie.

\- Uważaj, Tilly. Nie chcesz chyba bawić się w ulubieńców.

\- Tilly robi, co Tilly chce – odpowiedziała stanowczo skrzatka, ale w jej tonie można było wychwycić nuty humoru. Hermiona prawie się zakrztusiła, kiedy Charlus wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

Dorea wywróciła oczami.

\- Hermiono, to jest Tilly. Tilly zabierze cię do twojego pokoju. Musisz bardzo na nią uważać, bo jeśli na chwilę dasz jej przejąć kontrolę, wystoi cię jak laleczkę. I nie pozwól jej się za bardzo rozpuścić.

Na te słowa skrzatka wywróciła oczami, doskonale naśladując zachowanie swojej pani.

\- Tilly nie rozpuszcza młodych państwa – prychnęła, oburzona. – Tilly rozpieszcza, dogadza i pobłaża.

Charlus rzucił skrzatce czarujący uśmiech.

\- To jest to samo, Tilly.

\- Tilly robi, co Tilly chce – wzruszyła ramionami i sięgnęła po dłoń Hermiony, ciągnąc ją lekko za sobą. – Niech panienka idzie za Tilly. Pan i pani muszą się położyć do łóżka, tak, już czas na nich. Tilly się pogniewa, jeśli znowu zasiedzą się w salonie.

\- Dobrze, Tilly – Charlus poddał się tyradzie skrzatki, jakby był małym dzieckiem. – Dobrej nocy, Hermiono. Słodkich snów. Wszystkim zajmiemy się rano. W tym domu jesteś bezpieczna.

Hermiona chciała zostać z nimi jeszcze przez chwilę, żeby wyrazić swoją wdzięczność, ale została wyciągnięta z salonu przez podekscytowaną – i niezwykle niezależną – skrzatkę domową.

\- Tilly? Mogę cię zapytać… Czy jesteś tu dobrze traktowana? – Hermiona zapytała szeptem, marszcząc brwi. – Czy ty…? Chciałam powiedzieć… Nie wolałabyś być wolna?

\- Tilly _jest_ wolna.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

\- Co? Dostałaś ubranie? – Zapytała, patrząc na ręcznik, który nosiła skrzatka. Wiedziała, że tak zwykle ubierają się pracujące skrzaty domowe, a o ich traktowaniu świadczy poziom czystości ubrania. Dla porównania, Stworek nosił wiecznie brudne szmaty.

\- Tilly nie potrzebuje ubrań, żeby być wolna – wyjaśniła tonem, który Hermionie wydał się nieco protekcjonalny. Nadal ciągnęła dłoń Hermiony, prowadząc ją długim korytarzem do klatki schodowej.

\- Tilly zajmowała się panią Doreą, kiedy ta była tylko panienką. Kiedy pani poślubiła pana Charlusa, zapytała Tilly, czy Tilly chce z nią zamieszkać. To się nie spodobało matce pani Dorei, o nie! Poprzednia właścicielka Tilly, pani Violetta, nie była zadowolona z małżeństwa pani Dorei. W złości pani Violetta powiedziała pani Dorei, że to ona zabiera Tilly. Ale pani Dorea nawrzeszczała na panią Violettę. Powiedziała jej, że Tilly idzie z nią. I przeklęła panią Violettę na dobre. O, tak! _Przeklęła_ ją.

Skrzatka westchnęła z radością.

\- Tilly jest bardzo szczęśliwa, że może się troszczyć o panią Doreę i jej rodzinę. Tilly jest wolna od złej pani Violetty.

\- Cieszy mnie to – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, kiedy do niej dotarło, że Tilly dobrze się czuła u Potterów. Radość dziewczyny jednak zgasła, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że musi jak najszybciej wytyczyć granice służalczości skrzatki. – Tilly, nalegam, żebyś po mnie nie sprzątała. Sama mogę to robić. I nawet nieźle gotuję.

Nagle Tilly stanęła jak wryta i bardzo powoli odwróciła się w kierunku Hermiony. Jej oczy już się zamgliły i w kącikach pojawiły się ogromne łzy. Jej usta wykrzywiły się w podkówkę.

\- Panienka nie chce Tilly?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, zaskoczona wyrazem twarzy skrzatki. Przywykła do wiecznych obelg ze strony Stworka i nieuwagi Zgredka.

\- Nie, nie, Tilly! Nie chcę, żebyś czuła się zmuszona do opieki nade mną.

\- Panienka chce zasmucić Tilly? Biedna Tilly, oj, biedna – skrzatka wybuchła płaczem, puściła dłoń Hermiony i zakryła twarz, zanosząc się łkaniem. Oparła się plecami o najbliższą ścianę i słaniała się na nogach, jak bohaterka romansów, które czasami oglądała matka Hermiony. – Tilly tak długo marzyła o panience, którą będzie mogła się zajmować, a panienka nie chce Tilly! Tilly tylko chciała się troszczyć o panienkę!

\- Tilly, proszę, nie płacz – błagała Hermiona, przerażona sceną, jaką wywołała. – Proszę, proszę! Nie chcę, żebyś była smutna. Przepraszam! Proszę, przestań płakać!

Kolana Tilly ugięły się pod skrzatką i upadła na podłogę. Wtedy Hermiona się poddała.

\- Dobrze, dobrze! Możesz się mną opiekować! Tylko przestań płakać, proszę.

\- Tilly się zgadza – odpowiedziała, natychmiast przestając płakać. Wstała i otrzepała swoje ubranie, które w ogóle się nie zakurzyło. Ponownie sięgnęła po dłoń Hermiony i zaczęła ją ciągnąć w kierunku drzwi na końcu korytarza. – Młoda panienka szybko się uczy, o, tak!

Hermiona szła przed siebie, zaskoczona. Czy nie została przypadkiem ofiarą szantażu emocjonalnego?

Tilly otworzyła podwójne drzwi na końcu korytarza, wskazując, gdzie znajduje się prywatna łazienka, kiedy przechodziły do sypialni.

Oczy Hermiony się rozszerzyły, kiedy ogarnęła wzrokiem ogromne pomieszczenie, w centrum którego znajdowało się duże łóżko z czterema kolumienkami i niebiesko-złotymi zasłonami. Na końcu pomieszczenia stała ogromna, zabytkowa szafa, wypełniona nie ubraniami, ale różnymi rodzajami materiałów.

Tilly zbliżyła się do szafy i podekscytowana wskazała długim palcem na jej wnętrze.

\- Tilly uszyje panience nowe szaty i suknie. Panienka potrzebuje nowych ubrań, książek i piór. I panienka potrzebuje różdżki! Pani powiedziała Tilly, że panienka od września rozpocznie naukę w Hogwarcie, razem z paniczem. Tilly będzie smutna, kiedy ich zabraknie we dworze, ale Tilly jest z nich bardzo dumna.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem, kiedy zauważyła w oczach skrzatki prawdziwe łzy, tak różne od tych, które widziała kilka chwil wcześniej.

Prawdę mówiąc, Tilly przypomniała Hermionie o czymś, o czym dziewczyna prawie zapomniała. Spojrzała na kopertę, którą trzymała w dłoni i lekko dotknęła palcami wytłoczonych liter.

 _Panna Potter_

 _Pokój na drugim piętrze, na końcu korytarza_

 _Rezydencja Potterów_

Zapatrzyła się na te słowa bez emocji. Wiedziała, że w tym czasie nie będzie miała na nazwisko „Granger". Dumbledore nie bez powodu znalazł dla niej rodzinę czystej krwi. Jako osoba urodzona w rodzinie Mugoli przyciągnęłaby do siebie zbyt wiele uwagi. Musiała wydać się ludziom przeciętna. Jednak z drugiej strony jej nazwisko było ostatnią rzeczą, która jej została po prawdziwych rodzicach. Myśl, że straciła to nazwisko, coś w niej złamała, coś, co powinno zostać złamane. Miesiącami opłakiwała rodziców, którzy nie byli martwi.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i przełamała pieczęć na kopercie. Wyciągnęła z niej równo złożony pergamin. Już nie nazywała się Granger. Może dlatego uda jej się wyleczyć.

Wyglądało na to, że Harry miał rację. Hermiona była Potterem.

 _SZKOŁA MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA HOGWART_

 _Szanowna Panno Potter,_

 _Uprzejmie informujemy, że została Pani przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Załączam listę niezbędnego ekwipunku i książek._

 _Semestr rozpoczyna się pierwszego września._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku,_

 _Minerwa McGonagall, zastępca dyrektora_

Hermiona pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech, kiedy czytała list. Hogwart. Profesor McGonagall. Niektóre rzeczy będą _znajome_. Niektóre rzeczy będą jej przypominały dom.

Jej uwagę przykuła Tilly, która w ciągu tych kilku minut, kiedy Hermiona czytała list, zdążyła przygotować jasnoniebieską koszulę nocą i właśnie próbowała przebrać dziewczynę do snu. Dokładnie tak, jak przewidziała Dorea.

\- Tilly – wymamrotała Hermiona, próbują wyrwać swoją sukienkę z rąk skrzatki. – Potrafię się rozebrać.

Tilly warknęła, co tak zaskoczyło czarownicę, że zastygła. Skrzatka wykorzystała tą chwilę, żeby rozebrać dziewczynę, a następnie ubrać ją w koszulę nocną.

\- Panienka jest uparta. Teraz niech śpi. Panienka potrzebuje odpoczynku.

Hermiona siedziała otumaniona na brzegu łóżka. Zastanawiała się, czy bazyliszek wyeliminował ją z gry równie szybko, jak ta skrzatka. Na pewno Voldemortowi się to nie udało. Potrząsnęła głową, kiedy nawiedził ją szokujący obraz skrzaciego Czarnego Pana. Przerażający i zdecydowanie niezwyciężony.

\- Dziękuję, Tilly – szybko wczołgała się do łóżka, zaniepokojona, że Tilly sama ją zaciągnie pod kołdrę i owinie, jak naleśnikiem.

Skrzatka pstryknęła palcami, gasząc wszystkie lampy.

Hermiona tylko miała nadzieję, że Eliksir Bezsennego Snu, który wypiła poprzedniego wieczoru jeszcze działał. Nie chciała przerazić tej fantastycznej rodziny – i nadopiekuńczej skrzatki domowej – swoimi koszmarami.


	18. Żyj swoim życiem

Od tłumaczki: Nareszcie na scenie pojawiają się James i Mia Potter. Chwila, na którą czekaliśmy od siedemnastu rozdziałów. Muszę się brać do dalszego tłumaczenia, bo w ostatnim tygodniu nawet nie spojrzałam na oryginał Shayi. Jeszcze mam kilkanaście rozdziałów w zapasie, ale tygodnie chyba się skracają, bo między kolejnymi wtorkami mam coraz mniej czasu na tłumaczenie. A tymczasem: miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 18 – ŻYJ SWOIM ŻYCIEM

2 sierpnia 1971

Hermiona spała długo i spokojnie, i obudziła się wypoczęta, z załzawionymi oczami w ogromnych łóżku z czterema kolumienkami. Wielkość łóżka ją zaskoczyła, taka była różna od jej małej klitki na Grimmauld i dziewczyna przez chwilę zastanawiała się, gdzie jest. Omiotła wzrokiem całą szerokość pokoju i zatrzymała się na sylwetce chłopca stojącego przed nią, oświetlonego od tyłu promieniami wschodzącego słońca.

Postać pochyliła się i Hermiona zauważyła burzę czarnych włosów. Uśmiechnęła się, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

\- Harry? – Wymamrotała, czując, jak opuszczają ją resztki snu.

\- Kto to jest Harry? – Głos był znajomy i nieznajomy jednocześnie.

Hermiona gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, mrugając szybko, żeby wyostrzyć wzrok. Spojrzała prosto w twarz chłopca ze znajomymi czarnymi włosami, sterczącymi na wszystkie strony. Jednak zamiast błyszczących, szmaragdowych oczu, do których przyzwyczaiła się w ciągu ostatnich siedmiu lat, zobaczyła swoje odbicie w oczach orzechowo-brązowych.

To nie był jej Harry.

 _1971 rok_.

Wciągnęła głośno powietrze, kiedy zalały ją wspomnienia wczorajszego wieczoru: czerwone opakowanie w bibliotece Blacków, Zmieniacz Czasu, który był jednocześnie Świstoklikiem, list od Remusa, spotkanie ze zdecydowanie żywym Albusem Dumbledorem, Pani Pomfrey i eliksir odmładzający, przybycie do ogromnej rezydencji, poznanie Potterów i niesamowicie niezależnej skrzatki domowej.

A teraz w nogach jej łóżka stał chłopiec i przyglądał się jej zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

\- Ty jesteś moją nową siostrą, tak?

\- A ty to kto? – Wrzasnęła i odsunęła się pod kołdrą na drugi skraj łóżka. Chłopiec wziął to za przyzwolenie, żeby wejść na jej posłanie i bliżej się jej przyjrzeć. Uniosła dłonie w obronnym geście i lekko zacisnęła palce, nagle uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo się zmniejszyła po połknięciu eliksiru odmładzającego.

\- Zaczekaj – przyjrzała się uważnie chłopcu, ze zdumieniem zauważając nieprawdopodobne podobieństwo do jej najlepszego przyjaciela. Jak mogła tego nie ogarnąć? _1971 rok, rezydencja Potterów_. Westchnęła i uniosła dłoń do ust. – Ty jesteś James? Merlinie… Jesteś… Wyglądasz…

James uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

\- Przystojny? Czarujący? Genialny?

Hermiona roześmiała się, słysząc, jak niewinnie to zabrzmiało. Nie miała powodów do śmiechu od początku tej katastrofy. Obdarzyła go radosnym spojrzeniem. Jego podobieństwo do Harry'ego i wpychanie się w jej osobistą przestrzeń było rzeczywiście ujmujące.

\- Wyglądasz jak miotła. Masz może szczotkę do włosów? – Nieświadomie sięgnęła do jego włosów, próbując je przygładzić, tak, jak robiła to z Harrym przez ostatnie siedem lat. Nie potrafiła się powstrzymać, jej mięśnie reagowały tak z przyzwyczajenia.

\- I ty to mówisz? – Roześmiał się, rozgarniając dłonią swoje włosy tak, że wyglądały jeszcze gorzej niż przed chwilą. Potem sięgnął do jej loków. – Chyba widzę ptasie gniazdo gdzieś w twoich włosach. Myślałaś kiedyś, żeby ukrywać tam słodycze?

\- Nie, nigdy mi to nie przyszło do głowy – warknęła. Prawie nakrzyczała na niego za pozwalanie sobie na taki ton w stosunku do osoby dorosłej, ale w porę przypomniała sobie, że już nie była dorosła. W jej umyśle tkwiły wspomnienia dziewiętnastoletniej wiedźmy, żyjącej w roku 1998, ale w rzeczywistości była tylko jedenastoletnią dziewczynką, żyjącą w roku 1971.

\- Skoro ty ich tam nie chowasz, czy ja mogę? – Zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem. – Taki sposób wydaje mi się łatwiejszy, niż obciążanie własnych kieszeni.

Wywróciła oczami.

\- Nie, nie możesz chować słodyczy w moich włosach

Znowu się zaśmiał radosnym śmiechem, tak różnym od Harry'ego. Kiedy Harry się śmiał, robił to nerwowo, jakby nie wierząc, że może być szczęśliwy w swoim życiu. James nie niósł na swoich barkach ciężaru całego świata.

\- Spójrz na nas! Już zachowujemy się jak rodzeństwo. Zawsze chciałem mieć młodszą siostrę – powiedział, opierając się o wezgłowie łóżka. Przełożył ręce nad głową, układając się wygodnie.

Hermiona zrozumiała, że jego rodzice powiedzieli mu o adopcji. Była zdziwiona, że tak dobrze reagował na te wieści.

\- Kiedy masz urodziny? – Dopytała.

\- Dwudziestego siódmego marca

\- Ja się urodziłam dziewiętnastego września, więc w rzeczywistości jestem od ciebie starsza… _Mały_ braciszku – zadrwiła lekko.

James tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego jej słowami.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, mama chce, żebyśmy wszystkim mówili, że jesteśmy bliźniętami. Ja się urodziłem pierwszy. W końcu, to ja byłem tu jako pierwszy – odrzucił głowę w tył, prawie uderzając o wezgłowie, pewny, że wygrał tę potyczkę.

\- Bliźnięta? – Uniosła brew. – Nawet nie jesteśmy do siebie podobni.

\- I co z tego? – Parsknął głośno. – Weź pod uwagę, że jak tylko się obudziłem, rodzice poinformowali mnie, że mam nową siostrę. I nie wolno mi nikomu powiedzieć, że Albus Dumbledore podrzucił ją nam w nocy. Chyba przyjmuję to dość dobrze, prawda? A ty masz problem, bo nie jesteśmy podobni? Jeśli nie chcesz mieć brata, w porządku. Nie złamie mi to serca.

Wykrzywił się do niej, udając rozpacz.

\- Nie, ja… Chciałabym mieć brata – odpowiedziała, a w jej słowach krył się ból, bo myślała o Harrym. Ale Harry'ego tu nie był, a jego ojciec, James, wyglądał tak podobnie do swojego syna, że bolało ją wpatrywanie się w niego.

James zauważył, że dziewczyna nagle posmutniała, zmarszczył brwi, po czym wyciągnął do niej dłoń i pociągnął za lok jej włosów.

\- Auć! – Zawołała Hermiona, patrząc na chłopca spod przymkniętych powiek. – Za co to było?

\- Teraz jesteśmy rodzeństwem i coś czuję, że straciłem kilka lat bycia wrzodem na tyłku mojej siostry.

Rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie, rozmasowując bolący punkt na swojej głowie.

\- Pamiętaj, że jesteś wrzodem na moim tyłku, kiedy przeklnę tę miotłę na twojej głowie.

\- Nie przeklniesz mnie bez różdżki. A w przyszłym tygodniu ci przejdzie. Mam twarz człowieka, któremu ludzie chętnie wybaczają. Mama tak twierdzi.

Był niesamowicie aroganckim dzieckiem, ale Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho, widząc jego niezachwianą pewność siebie.

\- Co jest w przyszłym tygodniu?

James rozpromienił się.

\- Wybieramy się na Ulicę Pokątną po zakupy do szkoły. Kupimy różdżki.

\- Nie pomyślałam o tym – Hermiona wiedziała, że powróci do Hogwartu i że jej różdżka została w roku 1998, ale zapomniała, że będzie musiała kupić sobie nową.

\- Co? Myślisz, że możesz używać magii bez różdżki?

Hermiona znowu się zaśmiała, wiedząc doskonale, że mogła używać magii bezróżdżkowej. W przeciwieństwie do potężniejszych i bardziej uzdolnionych czarodziejów, jak profesor McGonagall, Syriusz czy Remus, ona potrafiła korzystać z magii bezróżdżkowej tylko w sytuacjach kryzysowych, ale Syriusz uczył ją bardziej swobodnego korzystania z magii.

\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek milczysz? – Zapytała Jamesa.

\- Bardzo rzadko – wcale nie wziął do siebie jej obraźliwego pytania. – Wstawaj. Mama przysłała mnie do ciebie, bo śniadanie jest gotowe.

Zeskoczył z jej łóżka i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

\- To świetnie. Umieram z głodu.

Chłopak zatrzymał się w progu, z dłonią na klamce.

\- Jeszcze jedno. Skoro masz być od dzisiaj moją młodszą siostrzyczką, jest coś bardzo ważnego, co muszę o tobie wiedzieć.

\- Co takiego?

\- Jak masz na imię?

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie znasz mojego imienia? Twoi rodzice ci nie powiedzieli, jak mam na imię? – Zapytała, nie dowierzając. – Twoi rodzice powiedzieli ci, że masz nową siostrę, ty ją budzisz, skaczesz po jej łóżku, ciągniesz za włosy, a nawet nie znasz jej imienia?

Co było nie tak z tym chłopakiem? Czy w jego chudym, kościstym ciele była chociaż jedna komórka, która nie byłaby taka naiwna?

\- Może wspomnieli, jak masz na imię. Słyszałem słowa „siostra" i „bliźniaczka", a potem pojawiła się Tilly ze śniadaniem… - Wyjaśnił, drapiąc się z zażenowaniem po głowie.

\- Hermiona.

Uniósł brwi.

\- Jak?

Uśmiechnęła się słodko.

\- Mam na imię Hermiona.

\- Nie ma takiego imienia.

Szczęka jej opadła.

\- Oczywiście, że jest!

\- Nie brzmi nawet jak prawdziwe słowo.

Rzuciła mu złośliwe spojrzenie.

\- To nie jest jakieś słowo. To moje imię.

\- Jest za długie, można się o nie potknąć – zadecydował. – Będę cię nazywał Mia.

Nagle przypomniał się jej krótki związek z Wiktorem. Przesylabizowała wyraźnie.

\- Her-mio-na.

James zamrugał i przyjął ten sam moralizatorski ton, co ona.

\- Her-MIA-na. Mia. Widzisz?

Zawarczała, patrząc na niego wzrokiem zarezerwowanym wyłącznie dla Rona i Harry'ego, a ostatnio również dla Syriusza.

\- Nie lubię zdrobnień.

\- A ja nie lubię sióstr, które się rządzą. Pasujemy do tej rodziny – odpowiedział lekceważąco, obojętnie przyjmując jej spojrzenie i nastrój. Podejrzewała, że będzie miała z nim problemy od tej strony.

\- Nazywam się Hermiona Granger – powiedziała stanowczo, zapominając, że jej list z Hogwartu był zaadresowany inaczej.

\- Potter – poprawił ją James.

Zamrugała, zdumiona.

\- Co?

\- Nazywasz się Hermiona Potter. _Mia_ Potter, tak po prawdzie.

\- Potter? Ja… Muszę do tego przywyknąć.

\- Jesteś moją siostrą – James uśmiechnął się do niej i w tej chwili tak bardzo przypominał jej Harry'ego, że zakuło ją serce. Mimo to, odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Dlatego jesteś jedną z Potterów.

Hermiona poczuła pieczenie w nosie i łzy w oczach. Czyż ostatniej nocy Harry nie powiedział jej tego samego?

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Jesteś, kochanie! – Dorea uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony, kiedy dziewczyna, śladami Jamesa, weszła do ogromnej jadalni.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Potter, panie Potter – zamrugała, zdziwiona, kiedy James odsunął jej krzesło. Ten rozwydrzony dzieciak nagle zmienił się w idealnego dżentelmena. Przeniosła wzrok na starszych Potterów, którzy uśmiechali się z dumą do syna, jakby właśnie takiego zachowania oczekiwali.

\- Powinniśmy od razu przyzwyczajać się do tego, że nazywasz nas mamą i tatą – zasugerował lekko Charlus, a Hermiona poczuła ucisk w piersi. – Nie ma sensu wieść podwójnego życia. Wszystko niedługo ci się pomyli. Poza tym, uważamy, że należysz do rodziny. Rozumiemy, że nie chcesz rozmawiać o tym, co się z tobą działo wcześniej. Albus też nam niewiele powiedział. Tylko tyle, że spotkał pewną młodą damę, która potrzebuje dobrego domu.

\- Zawsze chciałam mieć córkę – przyznała Dorea z błyskiem w oku, a Hermiona poczuła się przytłoczona ich akceptacją.

James prychnął.

\- Dzięki, mamo.

Charlus uśmiechnął się do chłopca.

\- Zjedz grzecznie śniadanie, synu.

\- Albus zostawił nam formularze, które musimy podpisać i wysłać do Departamentu Magicznych Regulacji, żebyś formalnie mogła zostać Hermioną Potter – tłumaczyła Dorea, popijając poranną herbatę.

\- Mia – wyrzucił z siebie James, po połknięciu śniadaniowego bekonu.

\- Słucham? – Charlus podniósł wzrok znad gazety.

\- Ona ma na imię Mia.

\- Nienawidzę zdrobnień – powtórzyła Hermiona, mrużąc oczy i spoglądając na Jamesa.

Dorea uśmiechnęła się promiennie do dwójki swoich dzieci.

\- Urocze. Podoba mi się imię Mia – powiedziała do Hermiony.

\- Ale jeżeli chcesz, będziemy się do ciebie zwracać „Hermiono" – zapewnił ją Charlus.

\- Ja nie będę – James wzruszył ramionami i nałożył sobie na talerz pieczone kiełbaski. – Od teraz będę do niej mówił _Mia_.

\- Niech będzie – Hermiona nadal patrzyła na niego gniewnie. – _Jamie_.

\- To… - Chłopak kilka razy posmakował brzmienie nowego zdrobnienia. – Chyba mi się podoba.

Hermiona zjeżyła się.

\- Cieszy mnie, że się dogadujecie. Hermiono, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała, nie wahaj się o tym powiedzieć – uświadomiła ją Dorea.

\- Dziękuję, pani… To znaczy, mamo – dziewczyna przełknęła to słowo, jakby było jakąś zniewagą. Brzmiał sztucznie. – Mam wszystko, czego potrzebuję. Muszę się teraz do tego przystosować. Mam za sobą kilka bardzo dziwnych dni.

Z twarzy Hermiony zniknął uprzejmy uśmiech.

\- Nie smuć się teraz – Dorea natychmiast zauważyła zmianę. – Wiem, że masz za sobą ciężkie przeżycia, ale należymy do rodziny Potterów, a Potterowie idą dalej. Musisz przyjąć to, co ci się przydarzyło, wyciągnąć z tego lekcję i ruszać dalej.

\- Odwaga i talent – wyszeptała Hermiona.

\- Słowa naszego rodu – odpowiedział Charlus, któremu najwyraźniej zaimponowała.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ich nie zawiodę – uśmiechnęła się powściągliwie, dotykając bransoletki spoczywającej miękko na jej nadgarstku. Potterowie jeszcze jej nie zauważyli. Albo zauważyli i ich to nie obchodziło. Może założyli, że dostała ją od Dumbledore'a. Trochę się martwiła, że uznają ją za złodziejkę, szczególnie, że znała ich dopiero jeden dzień. Syriusz _musiał_ dać jej rodową pamiątkę Potterów na urodziny, po prostu musiał. Bardzo trudne byłoby wytłumaczenie, że Hermiona zna wnuka Potterów.

Charlus uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

\- Chyba będziesz Gryfonką.

\- Oczywiście, że będzie. Wszyscy Potterowie trafiają do Gryffindoru – James przewrócił oczami na taką oczywistość.

Dorea skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- _Ja_ nie trafiłam.

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć, kochanie… Nie miałaś tego szczęścia, żeby się urodzić Potterem – drażnił się z nią Charlus.

\- Dla ciebie to chyba było szczęście – kobieta mrugnęła do męża.

\- Do jakiego domu trafiłaś, mamo? – Grzecznie zapytała Hermiona, sięgając z gracją po tosta.

\- Do Slytherinu – odpowiedziała zapytana.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się ledwo dostrzegalnie. _Babka Harry'ego była Ślizgonką?_

\- Podstępny wąż, udało jej się wyciągnąć mnie na naszą pierwszą randkę – Charlus przysunął swoje krzesło bliżej krzesła żony i wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę. Kobieta pozwoliła mu chwycić swoją dłoń, uśmiechając się z przekąsem.

\- Narzekasz na coś? – Zapytała.

\- Zupełnie na nic – zaśmiał się, całując delikatnie jej nadgarstek.

Hermiona zachichotała i spojrzała na Jamesa, który tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie martw się, Mia. Mama jest prawdopodobnie jedynym miłym Ślizgonem, który skończył szkołę.

\- Nie zaczynaj, James – Dorea potrząsnęła głową i oswobodziła dłoń z uścisku męża. Sięgnęła po filiżankę z herbatą. – Między Domami jest już za dużo wrogości. Nie chcę, żebyś stwarzał w szkole kolejne problemy.

Oczy Jamesa, jasne i niewinne, rozszerzyły się, a jego dolna warga zaczęła lekko drżeć.

\- Czy to jest twarz dziecka, które stwarza problemy?

\- Nie patrz na mnie tym niewinnym wzrokiem, Jamesie Charlusie Potter – oczy Dorei niebezpiecznie się zwęziły. – Za dobrze cię znam. A jeśli chodzi o niewinność… Mam nadzieję, że właśnie tak będziesz się zachowywał jutro, na ulicy Pokątnej. Bezproblemowo.

Na twarzy Jamesa odmalowało się zdumienie pomieszane z podekscytowaniem.

\- Myślałem, że ulicę Pokątną odwiedzimy w przyszłym tygodniu – powiedział, napełniając szklankę swoją i Hermiony sokiem z dyni. Umknęło mu jej zaskoczenie.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, żeby chłopiec tak się wobec niej zachował bez ukrytego motywu.

Dorea westchnęła, zirytowana.

\- Nie. Mówiliśmy _w zeszłym_ tygodniu, że w _tym_ tygodniu wybieramy się na ulicę Pokątną. Dokładnie jutro. Charlus, jesteś pewien, że ten chłopak nadaje się do Hogwartu? Biedne dziecko, jeszcze się zgubi w pociągu albo wpadnie do jeziora.

\- Nikt nie wpada do jeziora – zaśmiał się Charlus.

Hermiona również się roześmiała, przypominając sobie młodego Dennisa Creevey'a, który _wpadł_ do jeziora w pierwszą noc, kiedy przybył do Hogwartu.

Pojawiła się Tilly, zabierała brudne naczynia, dostawiała czyste i napełniała szklanki i filiżanki, których Potterowie jeszcze nie napełnili napojami. Cała rodzina obdarzyła skrzatkę uśmiechem i słowami wdzięczności, kiedy Tilly zdeterminowanym krokiem poruszała się wokół stołu.

\- Młody panicz nie wpadnie do jeziora – powiedziała stanowczo. – Tilly nauczyła go pływać, o, tak. Tilly go nauczyła.

\- Tilly – James wydął wargi. – Mama nie jest pewna, czy powinna mnie puścić do szkoły.

Jego nieszczęśliwa mina za chwilę zmieniła się w szeroki uśmiech, a Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, rozpoznając ten wyraz twarzy. Tak samo wyglądał Harry, kiedy razem z Ronem planował wymknięcie się z zamku pod peleryną.

Tilly nagle odwróciła się w kierunku Dorei.

\- Młody panicz _pójdzie_ do Hogwartu! Młody panicz jest bardzo inteligentnym czarodziejem, zdolnym i odważnym. A po Hogwarcie młody panicz będzie potężnym czarodziejem – w powietrzu wisiało „albo pożałujesz", niewypowiedziane przez skrzatkę.

Hermiona zagapiła się na rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę. Tylko raz słyszała, żeby skrzat domowy mówił tak do swojego pana: kiedy Syriusz kłócił się ze Stworkiem. A z tego nigdy nie wynikało nic dobrego. Ale w tym wypadku Charlus chichotał pod nosem, Dorea nie wyglądała na przejętą, a James rozpromienił się, słysząc te słowa. Teraz przynajmniej Hermiona wiedziała, kto był odpowiedzialny za pychę Jamesa i jego pewność siebie.

\- Nie wierzę, że rozegrałeś skrzatkę domową przeciwko swojej mamie – cicho go złajała.

\- _Naszej_ mamie – poprawił ją, rzucając jej półuśmiech.

Hermiona też się uśmiechnęła, wstała i sięgnęła po pusty talerz.

Tilly znalazła się przy tym talerzu w tej samej chwili i rzuciła dziewczynie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Tilly weźmie talerz młodej panienki.

Hermiona przyciągnęła naczynie do siebie i zmrużyła oczy.

\- Tilly, umiem po sobie sprzątać.

Skrzatka jednak nalegała. Jednak tym razem nie zaczęła płakać krokodylowymi łzami, które Hermiona byłaby w stanie zignorować. Nie, Tilly zaczęła warczeć. Hermiona natychmiast puściła talerz, patrząc na skrzatkę szeroko rozszerzonymi oczami.

Tilly natychmiast sięgnęła po naczynie i rzuciła dziewczynie ten sam, pełen uwielbienia uśmiech, którym wcześniej obdarzyła Jamesa.

\- Młoda panienka to bardzo mądra czarownica. Niedługo idzie do Hogwartu razem z młodym paniczem. I młoda panienka będzie dumą swojego Domu, o, tak, będzie!

Tupnęła małą stopą dla podkreślenia własnych słów, po czym zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem, zabierając brudny talerz Hermiony.

\- Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby skrzat domowy był taki… - Zaczęła w szoku.

\- Onieśmielający? – Dokończył za nią Charlus, cały czas się śmiejąc. – Zrobiła się taka po tygodniu od wprowadzenia się do Dworu. Była taka szczęśliwa, że może tu być z nami, że wszystko robiła za mocno, za bardzo. Ja sam nie dorastałem w obecności skrzatów domowych i byłem przyzwyczajony, żeby samemu pracować w domu, podobnie jak ty. Szybko się nauczyłem, żeby nie wchodzić jej w drogę. Kiedy złapała mnie na rozwieszaniu własnego prania po raz trzeci, zagroziła, że ugryzie mnie w rękę.

Dorea roześmiała się, gdy przypomniała sobie tę sytuację i spojrzała na Hermionę z czułością.

\- To prawda. Musisz do niej przywyknąć, kochanie. Ale nie pozwól, żeby weszła ci na głowę – skinęła głową w kierunku swojego syna, subtelnie się uśmiechając.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o co wam chodzi. Tilly jest niesamowita – James wzruszył ramionami i wypił do końca swój sok dyniowy.

\- Będę na niego uważać w Hogwarcie – obiecała Hermiona, rzucając Jamesowi słodki uśmieszek. – Na pewno jego ego się trochę zmniejszy, skoro w szkole Tilly nie będzie go ciągle rozpieszczać.

Charlus pochylił się w stronę Hermiony.

\- Oficjalnie decydujesz się zostać jego siostrą?

\- Odwagą i talentem – zacytowała motto swojej nowej rodziny, odnosząc się do sytuacji, w której się znalazła. – Teraz jestem Potterem. Coś mi mówi, że uważanie na mojego brata jest wpisane w nowe nazwisko.

\- Jesteś dobrym dzieckiem, Hermiono – powiedziała z dumą Dorea.

\- Mia – Hermiona z trudem przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała na Jamesa. – Chciałabym być nazywana Mia.

James wyrzucił w górę zaciśnięte dłonie, w geście zwycięstwa.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Po śniadaniu Hermiona wycofała się do swojego pokoju, gdzie została zagoniona do ogromnej wanny przez wyjątkową zrzędliwą skrzatkę. Pozwolono jej umyć się samej tylko pod warunkiem, że Tilly rozczesze jej gęste włosy. W rzeczywistości Hermiona była z tego układu zadowolona, bo skrzatka zabrała się do swojego zadania z determinacją i w końcu udało jej się ułożyć nieposłuszne włosy dziewczyny w elegancką fryzurę. Obiecała też poszukać zaklęcia, które sprawiłoby, że dbanie o włosy będzie łatwiejsze następnym razem. Hermiona życzyła jej powodzenia.

Nowe, ręcznie uszyte szaty czekały na nią, rozłożone na wielkim łóżku. Olśniewały feerią barw. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, dotykając materii. Nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie, że będzie nosić tak wspaniałe tkaniny na co dzień. Nienawidziła, kiedy ktoś ją rozpieszczał, ale była wdzięczna rodzinie Potterów, która przyjęła ją do siebie bez żadnych pytań. Nie było tak niezręcznie, jak się tego obawiała. Poza Tilly, nikt jej nie rozpieszczał i nikt się nad nią nie litował. Domyślali się, że jej rodzice zostali zamordowani przez Śmierciożerców, ale przyjęli ją jak każde inne dziecko. Jak _swoje_ dziecko.

James już traktował ją jak siostrę. Czuła się tak, jakby Harry był obok niej, ale Harry nie posiadał tej wrodzonej etykiety czarodziejów czystej krwi, którą James wyssał z mlekiem matki. Hermiona zastanawiała się, ile z tej etykiety pozostanie w Jamesie w Hogwarcie, gdzie rodzice nie będą przypatrywać się każdemu jego gestowi. Jakaś jej część nie mogła się doczekać, żeby to zobaczyć. Ta myśl ją zaskoczyła. Musiała usiąść i się uspokoić, rozdarta między chęcią poznania bliżej swojego brata i tą straszliwą wiedzą o jego losie.

Ubrała się w szaty, które uszyła dla niej Tilly i sięgnęła pod materac, skąd wyciągnęła list, który Remus zostawił dla niej w czerwonej skrzyneczce. Ponownie go przeczytała. I jeszcze raz. Zastanawiała się nad jego słowami. Nie do końca przeszła jej złość na to, że niczego z nią nie ustalił. Ale jego słowa można było łatwo rozszyfrować.

 _Wykonuję instrukcję osoby, która dużo lepiej niż ja poznała czas._

 _Musiałaś wrócić w czasie._

Remus wysłał ją w przeszłość, bo ona już tu _była_. Jeżeli Remus i Dumbledore nie mylili się i czas rzeczywiście był zapętlony, w swojej przeszłości Remus musiał spotkać Hermionę i odkryć prawdę o Zmieniaczu Czasu. Musiała mu powiedzieć, w jaki sposób znalazła się w roku 1971. Remus musiał być rozdarty swoimi rozkazami, swoją misją. Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że to właśnie _ona_ musiała go błagać o odesłanie w czasie.

Ale dlaczego? Jeśli nie chodziło o wcześniejsze zakończenie wojny, o zniszczenia Voldemorta zanim urósł w siłę, jeśli nie chodziło o ratowanie żyć… To o co?

 _Żyj swoim życiem. Ciesz się swoim życiem._

Czy o to chodziło? Czy Remus chciał jej dać drugą szansę na normalne życie? Czy to miała być jej nagroda za cały trud, jaki włożyła w wojnę? _Normalne_ dzieciństwo, gdzie nie zostanie wykluczona na starcie z powodu statusu swojej krwi. Przebywała w tym czasie od niespełna dwudziestu czterech godzin, a już zyskała rodzinę i brata oraz okazję do nauki w Hogwarcie bez trolli, trójgłowych psów, bazyliszków, Śmierciożerców i Voldemorta.

Dumbledore powiedział, że list Remusa ma być jej przewodnikiem po tym świecie. Jej nowym zestawem zasad, którymi ma się kierować. I chociaż niechętnie to robiła, zgodziła się z nim. Zawsze żyła zgodnie z regułami. Szczególnie, że w pobliżu nie było Harry'ego i Rona.

Myśl o nich zabolała. Myśl o wszystkich, których zostawiła w 1998 roku bolała. A ból był niezgodny z jej nowymi zasadami.

 _Żyj swoim życiem. Ciesz się swoim życiem._

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli go wypuściła. Mogła to zrobić. List stanie się jej przewodnikiem. Przeżyje swoje życie, jak mówią jej Remus i Dumbledore. Spróbuje cieszyć się swoim życiem. Ale życie Hermiony Granger niosło ze sobą ciężar. Ciężar, którego nie mogła nieść w roku 1971. Więc zrobi jedyną rzecz, jaką mogła.

Jej uwagę przykuło wiszące na ścianie lustro. Przyjrzała się sobie i kiwnęła potakująco głową. Ciężar zostanie z Hermioną Granger, a ona zacznie na nowo – jako Mia Potter.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Swój pierwszy dzień jako członek rodziny Potterów Mia spędziła na zwiedzaniu Dworu i lekcji historii o swojej nowej rodzinie. Dorea była bardzo uzdolnioną czarownicą, emanowała intelektem i wdziękiem, ale w jej spojrzeniu można było dostrzec resztki jej podstępnej natury. Charlus, nie wiedząc, ile Mia wiedziała o czarodziejskim świecie, próbował przekazać jej całą swoją wiedzę. Dziewczyna go nie powstrzymała, bo dało jej to okazję do stworzenia więzi z mężczyzną, który od teraz był jej ojcem.

\- Jak to możliwe, że ludzie nie zaczną o mnie pytać? – Zapytała, kiedy spacerowali po sadzie, który przypomniał jej te kilka owocowych drzewek w ogrodzie Weasley'ów.

\- Jesteśmy ostatnimi Potterami – wyjaśnił Charlus. – Kiedy poślubiłem Doreę, wiele rodzin czystej krwi nie było zadowolonych. Jej matka chciała wżenić ją w jedną z dwóch innych rodzin o odpowiednich koneksjach, ale ojciec ją kochał i pozwolił jej samej wybrać towarzysza życia. Uważam, że wybrała dobrze.

Mia uśmiechnęła się.

\- Też tak uważam.

\- Po naszym ślubie większa część rodziny Dorei odwróciła się od niej, a moi rodzice zmarli rok później. W tamtym czasie pracowałem z domu i wiele lat upłynęło zanim na świat przyszedł James. Prawdę mówiąc, do czasu kiedy spłodziliśmy „dziedzica Potterów" – wywrócił oczami na to stwierdzenie – społeczeństwo miało nas w nosie. Ludzie, z którymi chodziliśmy do szkoły dorobili się dzieci od razu po zakończeniu edukacji, więc nie udało nam się do nich dopasować po narodzinach Jamesa. Nawet nie ogłosiliśmy publicznie jego narodzin. Widzisz, nie chcieliśmy, żeby rodzina Dorei stwarzała nam problemy. Ludzie znają nazwisko Potter, ale niewiele o nas wiedzą. Dorea pracuje charytatywnie, ja też udzielałem się publicznie w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, ale ludzie, którzy wiedzą, że mamy syna będą zbyt zawstydzeni tym, że zapomnieli o naszej córce. Nie zapytają, skąd się wzięłaś.

\- James będzie bardzo zawiedziony, kiedy zrozumie, że świat w ogóle nie wie, kim on jest, prawda? – Uśmiech dziewczyny ściągnął się.

Charlus potrząsnął głową, rozbawiony.

\- Twój brat ma swój własny mały świat, gdzie jest najwyższym władcą.

\- Przekonamy się – nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy w końcu będzie mogła pokazać swojemu nowemu bratu jego miejsce.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Posiłki serwowano w bogato urządzonej jadalni, na długim, dębowym stole, jednak rodzina Potterów siedziała blisko siebie w jednym końcu pomieszczenia. Na tyle blisko, że męska część rodziny chętnie podbierała jedzenie ze wszystkich półmisków i talerzy, mimo sprzeciwów Dorei i Mii. Po kolacji rodzina zebrała się w salonie. Dorea i Charlus przyglądali się, jak ich dzieci rozgrywają partię Eksplodującego Durnia za partią, rozmawiając o nauce w Hogwarcie.

Kiedy Tilly oznajmiła, że czas udać się na spoczynek, Mia pognała do swojej sypialni i szybko zmieniła swoje szaty na koszulę nocną, nie chcąc, żeby Tilly znowu to za nią zrobiła. Kiedy skrzatka do niej zajrzała, żeby się dowiedzieć, czy Mia czegoś nie potrzebuje, dziewczyna tylko wyszczerzyła do niej zęby. Ale zamiast walczyć ze swoją młodą panienką Tilly tylko życzyła jej słodkich snów.

Ale mimo szczerych chęci Mii Potter, żeby odłożyć na bok wspomnienia Hermiony Granger, obie te osoby były w rzeczywistości jedną istotą. Kilka godzin po zapadnięciu w sen, Mia zaczęła krzyczeć.

\- Proszę! Nie krzywdź ich! Błagam, nie!

\- Mia? Mia? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Puść go! Proszę, puść go!

Jej materac ugiął się i to wystarczyło, żeby wybudzić ją z koszmaru, a kiedy poczuła dłonie na ramionach, wzdrygnęła się.

\- Już dobrze – głaskał ją z czułością po włosach. – To był tylko koszmar. Jesteś bezpieczna.

\- Harry? – Wyszeptała Mia.

Cisza.

\- James.

Mia spojrzała na niego i w jej oczach uformowały się łzy.

\- Jamie?

\- Tak, to ja – patrzył na nią z uczuciem, a w ciemnościach tak łatwo było sobie wyobrazić, że jego orzechowe oczy były tak naprawdę szmaragdowe.

Łzy się przelały i ten ból, który czuła cały czas w piersi wylał się z niej. Płacząc, sięgnęła do chłopca i ułożyła się wygodnie w jego ramionach.

\- Już dobrze, Mia – poklepał ją po plecach, kiedy tak do niego przylgnęła. – Mam cię. Jesteś bezpieczna. Ja… Ja cię obronię.


	19. Ty tak na serio?

Od tłumaczki: Na scenie naszej opowieści z przytupem pojawiają się Severus Snape i Syriusz Black. Bliźniaki w końcu wyruszają na zakupy, więc będzie się działo. To już dziewiętnasty rozdział, więc historia musi przyspieszyć.

Korzystając z okazji, chciałabym Wam życzyć Wesołych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, ciepłych, pełnych radości, spokoju i słodyczy; rodzinnych, udanych, takich, podczas których odpoczniecie od pośpiechu współczesnego świata. Obiecuję dodać kolejny rozdział w przyszły wtorek, dlatego życzenia noworoczne zachowam na później. Miłego czytania i jeszcze raz Wesołych Świąt.

ROZDZIAŁ 19 – TY TAK NA SERIO?

3 sierpnia 1971

Następnego ranka Mia obudziła się po prawej stronie wielkiego łoża, tuż obok Jamiego, który bezceremonialnie podłożył sobie ich złączone dłonie pod policzek. Uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem, patrząc na chłopca, który boleśnie przypominał jej Harry'ego. W ostatnim czasie wiele rzeczy stało się bolesnymi. Koszmary prześladowały ją stale, odkąd wojna się skończyła – a właściwie od czasów Dworu Malfoy'ów. Przez miesiąc dochodziła do siebie w Muszelce po ostatnim starciu z Bellatrix Lestrange, a Syriusz pilnował, żeby koszmary nie budziły jej z niespokojnego snu. Kiedy przeniosła się na Grimmauld, koszmary przeniosły się razem z nią, ale tam również mogła liczyć na pocieszenie ze strony Syriusza. Musiał czuć się odpowiedzialny, skoro to jego _kuzynka_ ją torturowała. A kiedy Syriusza nie było, to właśnie Harry trzymał ją w swoich ramionach, pozwalał się jej wypłakać i usypiał ją.

Patrzyła teraz na śpiącego Jamesa i nie mogła przestać myśleć o podobieństwie między ojcem i synem. Pocieszyło ją, że los w jakiś sposób dał jej cząstkę Harry'ego w czasie, do którego została przysłana.

James był niewiarygodnie spokojny i dyskretny, jeśli chodzi o sytuację, w jakiej się znaleźli. Nie zadawał Mii pytań o jej koszmary, nie narzekał, że musiał z nią zostać przez całą noc. Zamiast tego znowu zacząć stroić sobie żarty z jej włosów i z entuzjazmem planował ich wycieczkę na Ulicę Pokątną.

Podobnie jak poprzedniego poranka, zjedli rodzinne śniadanie. Tym razem jednak rozmowy były wypełnione ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi trzymania się razem na Ulicy Pokątnej. Większość była skierowana w kierunku Jamesa, który jakby nie dostrzegał ostrego spojrzenia matki.

W końcu skorzystali z Sieci Fiu i kilka sekund później stanęli na Ulicy Pokątnej. Mia uśmiechnęła się, w końcu widząc coś znajomego.

Jej uwaga skupiła się na księgarni Esy i Floresy i poczuła, że _musi_ kupić sobie wcześniejsze wydania książek, które czytała w swoich czasach.

\- Czy dacie sobie sami radę, podczas gdy ja podejmę pieniądze u Gringotta? – Zapytała Dorea, świdrując spojrzeniem Jamesa.

\- Nie ufasz swojemu własnemu synowi? – Odpowiedział Jamie, udając obrażonego.

\- Ostatnim razem, kiedy zabraliśmy cię na Ulicę Pokątną, zgubiłeś się na trzy godziny i znaleźliśmy cię na zapleczu cukierni Słodka Śliweczka – powiedziała Dorea z wyrzutem, a James tylko wywrócił oczami.

\- To nie był _ostatni_ raz, kiedy byliśmy na Ulicy Pokątnej – fuknął, jakby data tego wydarzenia była jego największym problemem. Odwrócił się do Mii, potrząsając głową. – Mama przesadza.

Mia zaśmiała się cicho, widząc, jak drgnął mięsień w szczęce Dorei. Kobieta musiała się zastanawiać, czy zabranie Jamesa było dobrym pomysłem.

\- Będę na niego uważać, mamo.

Dorea uśmiechnęła się do Mii, po czym wycelowała długi, elegancki palec prosto w swojego syna.

\- James, trzymaj się swojej siostry. Dosłownie. Możecie się porozglądać po wystawach sklepowych, ale spotkamy się przed sklepem Ollivandera za dwadzieścia minut. Nie odchodźcie za daleko od głównej alei. I nie wolno wam iść na Ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

\- Tak, mamo – James skinął głową i po chwili bliźnięta Potter zniknęły w tłumie, jedno ułożone i dobrze wychowane, drugie mające nadzieję na odrobinę chaosu.

\- Chcesz iść do Esów i Floresów? – Zapytała Mia, patrząc na wystawę sklepową z nadzieją.

James wykrzywił twarz.

\- Możemy iść do Latającej Miotły.

\- Księgarnia Obskurna? – Zasugerowała Mia.

Parsknął śmiechem.

\- Przebijam twoją nudną propozycję i zarządzam, że idziemy do Czarodziejskich Niespodzianek Gambola i Japesa.

 _Do sklepu dla żartownisiów_? Mia potrząsnęła głową. _Na pewno nie_. Ostatnie, czego potrzebowała to Potter-żartowniś. Spędziła wystarczająco dużo czasu z Harrym i Ronem w sklepie Zonka, a potem w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasley'ów, żeby mieć ochotę na powtórkę z rozrywki. Chociaż tęskniła za swoimi przyjaciółmi, cieszyła się, że w tych czasach nie będzie musiała męczyć się z Fredem i Georgem Weasleyami.

\- Powinniśmy szukać rzeczy z naszych list szkolnych – zmarszczyła brwi, nieświadomie naśladując mimikę twarzy Dorei, kiedy ta próbowała radzić sobie ze swoim nieposłusznym synem.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Chodźmy do sklepu z wyposażeniem do Quidditcha – odpowiedział z żalem, jakby poświęcał się dla niej.

\- Nie potrzebujesz wyposażenia do Quidditcha – ofuknęła go. – Pierwszoroczni nie mogą grać.

\- Właśnie dlatego stanę się bardzo popularny, kiedy zostanę przyjęty do drużyny, prawda? Najmłodszy ścigający tego stulecia! Tak będą o mnie mówić – uśmiechnął się arogancko.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – Mia zaśmiała się lekko.

Wiedziała, że James nie zostanie najmłodszym ścigającym tego stulecia. Poczuła natomiast dumę, widząc, że w Harrym przetrwał duch Quidditcha, przekazany mu przez ojca. Nawet, jeśli uważała ten sport za stratę czasu i zwykłą wymówkę, żeby się fizycznie wyżyć. Zastanawiała się czasami, jak płonna jest jej nadzieja na spotkanie w życiu chociaż jednego chłopca, który nie będzie opętany Quidditchem.

\- Najpierw Esy i Floresy, a następnie udam się z tobą do twojego ulubionego sklepu z miotłami. Pamiętaj, że i tak nic nie kupimy, bo nie mamy pieniędzy. Rozglądamy się tylko, czekając na mamę.

Mina Jamesa wskazywała na to, że z bólem serca godzi się na ten mały kompromis i bliźnięta skierowały się do księgarni.

Z prawej strony Mię nagle minęła chuda kobieta o ascetycznej twarzy. Spiesząc się, stawiała ciężkie kroki. Jeden raz się obejrzała za siebie i Mia zobaczyła czarne obwódki pod jej oczami i minę świadczącą o wyczerpaniu.

\- Severusie, pospiesz się. Ojciec chce, żebyśmy wrócili przed południem!

 _Severus?_

Mia odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć tam, gdzie patrzyła kobieta i wtedy wpadła na kogoś i straciła równowagę. Żeby się nie przewrócić, złapała pierwszą rzecz, którą poczuła pod ręką: wyświechtany płaszcz.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! – Wrzasnął chłopiec, na którego wpadła.

Spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła bladą twarz obramowaną kurtyną czarnych włosów. Ciemne oczy wpatrywały się w nią gniewnie. Na widok grymasu chłopca, puściła jego płaszcz i cofnęła się.

\- Bardzo mi przykro…

Chłopiec jeszcze bardziej zmrużył oczy i odepchnął Mię.

\- Uważaj, jak chodzisz!

Mia potknęła się, cały czas nie przywyknąwszy do mniejszego ciała, jakie teraz zamieszkiwała. Próbowała złapać równowagę, ale jej się nie udało i upadła na nierówne kamienie pokrywające ulicę. Ostry ból zdartej skóry przeszył jej kolana i dłonie.

\- Hej! Nie dotykaj mojej siostry! – Krzyknął James, podbiegając do nich.

\- Powinna uważać, jak chodzi – powtórzył chłopiec o zaciętej twarzy, patrząc ostro na Jamesa.

\- Severusie! Natychmiast wracaj! – Wrzasnęła ascetyczna kobieta.

\- Chyba mamusia cię woła – warknął Potter.

Mia pociągnęła nosem i spojrzała na krwawiące kolano. Nie była to najgorsza rana, jaką w życiu otrzymała. Pieczenie zdartej skóry nawet nie równało się z potęgą bólu zadanego przez Cruciatusa lub spowodowanego rozszczepieniem. Nie, to nie był ból wart uwagi. Była tylko zawstydzona tym, że tak łatwo się potknęła.

James szedł za ciemnowłosym chłopcem, nadal pozostając w zasięgu jej wzroku. Prawdopodobnie chciał się upewnić, czy nie wróci na drugą rundę, uznała. I wtedy padł na nią cień.

\- Hej, dobrze się czujesz? Paskudnie cię popchnął.

\- Wszystko w porządku – wymamrotała Mia, wyciągając z obdartego kolana ziarnka piasku.

Odwróciła twarz w kierunku głosu, żeby podziękować za uprzejmość i nagle poczuła, że nie może znaleźć głosu. Zapatrzyła się w szare oczy, które tak dobrze znała. Jej serce zadrżało, a oddech uwiązł w gardle.

\- Ja… - Odetchnęła głęboko. – Syriusz?

Chłopiec nachylający się w jej stronę uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Znamy się?

Mia zamrugała.

\- Słucham?

\- Powiedziałaś do mnie „Syriusz".

\- Słucham? – Powtórzyła, w duchu łajając się za popełnienie takiego błędu. Prawie złamała najważniejsze prawo rządzące podróżami w czasie. Krzywiąc się, skorzystała z jedynego wyjścia, jakie jej zostało. – Nie. Powiedziałam „Ty tak na serio"? Paskudnie mnie popchnął. Serio? Nie było aż tak źle.

Chłopiec rzucił jej długie, badawcze spojrzenie, jakby chciał rozszyfrować, czy kłamie. Po chwili westchnął.

Mia głośno przełknęła ślinę i próbowała zabrzmieć obojętnie.

\- Dlaczego myślałeś, że już się spotkaliśmy?

\- Mam na imię Syriusz – mrugnął do niej.

\- Na serio? – Zaśmiała się.

\- Tak.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i Mia rozpłynęła się w zachwycie.

Tu, przed nią, stał Syriusz. Syriusz Black. _Jej_ Syriusz. Nie, nie… Nie _jej_ Syriusz. _Jej_ Syriusz jeszcze nie był _jej_ Syriuszem. _Jej_ Syriusz czekał na nią w przyszłości odległej o trzydzieści lat, czekał w dniu po jej dziewiętnastych urodzinach, żeby porozmawiać o ich Więzi.

 _Ich Więź_!

Oczy Mii rozszerzyły się, kiedy tak spoglądała na chłopca, zastanawiając się, czy Wieź jest obecna w tych czasach. Przypomniała sobie to, co czytała o Rytuale Długu Życia i tym, jak jego magia sięgała poprzez czas i przestrzeń. Czy to oznaczało również podróże w czasie? Na pewno nie. Z wahaniem próbowała sięgnąć w głąb siebie, szukała tego magicznego uczucia, które kiedyś tam było, a teraz go brakowało.

\- Czuję się… Dobrze – odpowiedziała na jego pierwsze pytanie, próbując odwrócić swoją uwagę od jego przystojnej twarzy.

Jego arystokratyczne rysy jeszcze się nie ujawniły pod miękkością dziecięcej twarzy, ale wiedziała, że już niedługo pyzate policzki chłopca znikną i pojawi się silnie zarysowana szczęka. Jego skóra była jasna, ale nie chorobliwie blada, jak wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła go we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Bardzo ładnie kontrastowała z jego lśniącymi, czarnymi włosami, które były równo przycięte. Nie miał żadnych zmarszczek, żadnych blizn i tatuaży. Mia z trudem doszukiwała się w twarzy chłopca śladów mężczyzny, który zaledwie kilka dni temu pożegnał się z nią w bibliotece przy Grimmauld.

W oczach chłopca zaiskrzył humor i Mia uśmiechnęła się.

 _To jednak ty, Syriuszu_ , pomyślała.

Chłopiec dłonią wskazał na jej kolano, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

\- Twoje kolano krwawi, a ty czujesz się dobrze?

Spojrzała na nie i zaczerwieniła się.

\- Trzymaj – Syriusz z idealnie skrojonych szat wyciągnął jedwabną chusteczkę. W rzeczywistości jego szaty były lepszej jakości niż jej własne, co wiele jej o nim powiedziało, skoro umiejętności krawieckie Tilly były bardzo wysokie. Chłopiej uklęknął obok niej i podał jej chusteczkę.

Przyjrzała się uważnie czarnemu jedwabiowi, natychmiast dostrzegając wyhaftowany herb Rodu Blacków w jednym z rogów.

\- Jesteś pewny? Wygląda na drogą.

\- To najlepszy powód, żeby ją zniszczyć – zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością i przycisnęła chusteczkę do rany, wycierając krew ze skóry.

\- Mam na imię H… Mia.

W tym momencie wrócił do nich James.

\- Co za dupek! Dobrze się czujesz, Mia? – Zapytał, a w jego głosie słychać było zarówno wściekłość, jak i troskę.

\- Dobrze. Tylko zdarłam sobie skórę z kolana. I pilnuj swojego języka – Mia uśmiechnęła się do Jamesa, który zignorował połajankę i przyglądał się drugiemu chłopcu.

Syriusz wyciągnął dłoń do Mii i pomógł jej wstać. Dziewczyna nieśmiało oddała mu zaplamioną chusteczkę.

\- Dzięki, stary! – James wyciągnął dłoń do Syriusza.

Syriusz skinął głową, przyjmując wyciągniętą dłoń.

\- Nie ma problemu.

\- James, poznaj Syriusza – powiedziała Mia, uśmiechając się promiennie, bo właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że jest świadkiem historycznej chwili. Wypaliła ten obraz w swoim umyśle, mając nadzieję, że kiedy… Jeśli wróci do Harry'ego, będzie mogła mu o tej chwili opowiedzieć lub pokazać mu ją w Myślodsiewni. – Syriuszu, to jest mój brat, James.

\- Lubisz Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere? – Zapytał Syriusz, patrząc na koszulkę, którą James miał założoną pod szatami.

\- Wszyscy ich lubią – James uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- _Ja_ nie lubię – wtrąciła się Mia. – Nie przepadam za Quidditchem.

\- Nie lubisz Quidditcha? – Wykrzyknęli jednocześnie, patrząc na nią, jakby właśnie wyhodowała na swojej szyi drugą głowę.

\- Mia, jak możesz? – James złapał się za serce. – Wiedziałem, że nie chcesz iść do sklepu z miotłami, ale nie sądziłem, że jest tak źle!

Jamie potrząsnął głową. Widząc jego reakcję, Mia mogłaby był chora na smoczą ospę, a on nie zareagowałby gorzej.

\- Upadłaś na głowę? – Zapytał z zaciekawieniem Syriusz.

\- Chcesz mnie zranić? – James pociągnął nosem.

\- Na rany Ch… Merlina – Mia wywróciła oczami, patrząc na scenę, jaką właśnie robili chłopcy. – Możemy iść do księgarni?

\- Nie ma mowy – Jamie spojrzał na wystawę z książkami zmrużonymi oczami. – Ten tłustowłosy dupek, który cię popchnął właśnie wszedł do Esów i Floresów ze swoją mamusią. Wolałbym go drugi raz nie spotkać.

\- Kto to był? – Zainteresował się Syriusz z grymasem podobnym do miny Pottera.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – Jamie wzruszył ramionami. – Kolejny oślizgły wąż.

\- Nie lubisz Ślizgonów – Syriusz bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

\- Czemu pytasz? Chciałbyś do nich trafić? – Zażartował James. – Uważam, że każdy, kto chciałby trafić do Slytherinu jest chory psychicznie.

Syriusz zaśmiał się niezręcznie i westchnął. Z jego twarzy zniknął szczery uśmiech, który chwilę wcześniej tam był.

\- Nie mam wielkiego wyboru.

\- Syriuszu Orionie Black!

Oczy Mii rozszerzyły się, gdy usłyszała głos Walburgi Black. Okręciła się wokół własnej osi i zobaczyła znienawidzoną czarownicę po drugiej stronie ulicy, żywą i we własnej osobie. Nagle poczuła się dziwnie, widząc tę kobietę i nie mogąc zaciągnąć zasłon, tak jak robili to od lat w rezydencji przy Grimmauld. Walburga Black nigdy się nie zawahała, żeby nazwać ją „brudną szlamą, która swoją obecnością skalała rezydencję Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków".

Okrutna kobieta patrzyła ostro na Syriusza, przechodząc szybko przez ulicę. Kompletnie zignorowała obecność Mii i Jamesa.

\- Czy nie mówiłam ci, że masz pilnować swojego brata?

\- Po co miałbym go pilnować? Od rana nie puścił nawet na chwilę twojej spódnicy – Syriusz rzucił bratu obojętne spojrzenie. Mniejszy chłopiec rzeczywiście zaciskał piąstki na spódnicy Walburgi.

Jego szare oczy, takie podobne do oczu Syriusza, były małe i szeroko rozwarte, kiedy tak przyglądał się starciu matki i starszego brata. Mia wstrzymała oddech, patrząc na niego – _Regulusa Blacka_ – i przypomniała sobie żal w oczach _jej_ Syriusza, kiedy mówił o śmierci swojego brata.

Młodsza wersja Syriusza wyglądała tak, jakby nie wiedział, czym jest żal. Zamiast tego buzowała młodzieńczym buntem.

\- Nawet się nie zorientowałaś, że mnie nie ma, dopóki nie poszukałaś jego.

\- Bacz na język, ty mały… - Walburga uniosła dłoń, nie mając żadnych oporów, żeby uderzyć swoje dziecko na zatłoczonej Ulicy Pokątnej.

Syriusz, uparty jak osioł, nawet nie drgnął.

Mia chciała sięgnąć po swoją różdżkę, ale przypomniała sobie, że _jeszcze_ nie posiadała żadnej.

\- Walburga – wtrąciła się nagle Dorea, sunąc do nich w eleganckiej sukni. Brzmiała jak spokojna i opanowana kobieta, ale kiedy stanęła między Walburgą i Syriuszem, jej oczy były zimne. Zmusiła Syriusza, żeby cofnął się do Mii i Jamesa.

Walburga opuściła dłoń.

\- Ciocia Dorea.

\- Minęło dużo czasu – Dorea zlustrowała postać bratanicy.

\- Nie wystarczająco dużo – Walburga twardo akcentowała każde słowo.

\- Nadal lubisz robić sceny, jak widzę – Dorea uniosła brew, komentując dziecinne zachowanie Walburgi.

\- Nadal jesteś żoną tego zdrajcy krwi, jak widzę.

\- Zdrajcy krwi, tak – Dorea zaśmiała się, przypatrując uważnie swoim wypielęgnowanym paznokciom. – Jesteś taka _sprytna_. Mój brat musi być _dumny_.

Mia obserwowała uważnie obie kobiety, nadal zastanawiając się nad usłyszanym słowem „ciocia". Prawie wyleciało jej z głowy, że babka Harry'ego pochodziła z rodu Blacków. Wiedziała o tym, oczywiście, z przygotowań poczynionych do odprawienia Rytuału. Potrzebowała związku z domem Blacków, żeby przywołać Syriusza zza Zasłony. Zupełnie zapomniała o tym pokrewieństwie, gdy stanęła twarzą w twarz z Doreą. Nie mogła dopatrzeć się żadnego podobieństwa między swoją przybraną matką i tą znienawidzoną wiedźmą.

Walburga zwróciła uwagę na Jamesa.

\- Słyszałam, że jakiś czas temu urodziłaś dziecko.

\- Tak, to mój syn, James i córka, Mia – powiedziała Dorea.

\- Masz też _córkę_? – Walburga powiedziała to w taki sposób, jakby posiadanie żeńskiego potomstwa było powodem do wstydu. – Nic o tym nie słyszałam.

Pogłaskała Regulusa po głowie, pokazując mało subtelnie, że ona dała życie nie jednemu, a _dwóm_ dziedzicom Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków.

\- Wiesz, co myśli o tym nasze społeczeństwo. Skoro już masz jednego dziedzica, po co świętować urodziny drugiego? – Zapytała sarkastycznie Dorea.

Walburga skłoniła lekko głowę.

\- Chyba masz rację.

\- Mówiłam z ironią, ty chowana wsobnie idiotko – Dorea pokręciła nosem.

James i Mia szeroko rozwartymi oczami wpatrywali się w swoją matkę, zwykle spokojną i opanowaną, która właśnie pokazała całemu światu, czym jest słynny temperament Blacków. Jej szare oczy, teraz niebezpiecznie zmrużone, świdrowały zabójczym wzrokiem Walburgę.

Syriusz z kolei uśmiechnął się promiennie do Dorei, jakby kobieta była ósmym cudem świata. Z wyrazem zachwytu na twarzy wyciągnął dłoń.

\- Syriusz Black, proszę pani. _Absolutna_ przyjemność panią poznać.

\- Dorea Potter – uśmiechnęła się do chłopca, ignorując grymas, który pojawił się na twarzy jego matki. – Ciekawe, gdzie są twoi rodzice?

Wszyscy usłyszeli zgrzytanie zębów Walburgi.

\- To jest mój syn.

\- Ale on umie się uśmiechać! – Dorea udała zaskoczenie. – Gdzie mógłby się czegoś takiego nauczyć?

Uśmiech Syriusza tylko się poszerzył. Chłopiec rzucił bliźniętom zachwycone spojrzenie, po czym przeniósł całą swoją uwagę ponownie na ich matkę.

\- Syriusz jest dziedzicem Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków – powiedziała z dumą Walburga, jednak nie posłała synowi nawet jednego spojrzenia. Tego samego syna kilka minut wcześniej próbowała publicznie uderzyć. – Pamiętasz _nas_ , prawda, Doreo?

\- Moją własną rodzinę? Tak, myślę, że was pamiętam.

Walburga prychnęła.

\- Zaskakujące, skoro nadal nie potrafisz się zachować, jak na Blacka przystało.

\- Zachowuję się tak, by żyć w zgodzie z własnym sumieniem. I uczę moje dzieci tego samego – odgryzła się Dorea, stając za swoimi dziećmi i kładąc każdemu opiekuńczo dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Wielka szkoda – Walburga popatrzyła na dzieci z niechęcią, jakby gest Dorei naznaczył je jako zdrajców krwi. – Ja uczę moje dzieci posłuszeństwa i poszanowania tradycji.

\- Uczysz je nienawiści i rasizmu. Mnie nie oszukasz – Dorea nagle wyglądała jak żmija gotowa do ataku. Mii bardzo łatwo przyszło wyobrazić ją sobie jako Ślizgonkę.

Gotowa skończyć to przedstawienie, Mia pociągnęła za rękaw sukni swojej matki.

\- Mamo, mieliśmy dzisiaj kupić różdżki.

\- Tak, oczywiście – kobieta wypuściła drżący oddech. – Wybacz mi, Walburgo. Mamy w planach zakupy szkolne.

\- Syriusz też w tym roku rozpocznie naukę w Hogwarcie. Slytherin będzie dumny z mojego syna – Walburga uniosła wysoko głowę i odeszła, wypowiadając ostatnie słowa. Dorea również się odwróciła i odeszła w przeciwnym kierunku. Regulus bez wahania podążył za swoją matką. Syriusz nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Podobno w trakcie Ceremonii Przydziału będziemy walczyć ze smokami – powiedział, jakby nic się przed chwilą nie stało.

Mia potrząsnęła głową.

\- Bzdury, Syriuszu.

\- Syriuszu, chodź! – Walburga krzyknęła przez całą szerokość ulicy, ale syn zdecydował się ją zignorować.

Oczy Jamesa zaświeciły się.

\- Jestem ciekawy, co to będzie za smok!

\- Jamie, nie będziemy walczyć ze smokami – powtórzyła Mia.

\- Może Chiński Ogniomiot?

\- Albo Żmijoząb Peruwiański?

\- Super!

Chłopcy zaśmiali się, gdy zauważyli, że ostatnie słowo wypowiedzieli jednocześnie.

Mia zirytowała się.

\- Czy wy w ogóle mnie słuchacie?

\- Syriuszu! Chodź natychmiast! – Ponownie wrzasnęła Walburga, tupiąc nogą dla podkreślenia swoich słów.

\- Ta kobieta traktuje mnie jak cholernego psa – warknął.

Mia stłumiła śmiech, a Syriusz zaczął powoli iść w stronę wzywającego go głosu.

\- Zobaczymy się w pociągu?

\- Zachowajcie dla mnie miejsce – odpowiedział i dołączył w końcu do swojej rodziny. Uchylił się przed ręką Walburgi i zaśmiał radośnie, kiedy nie trafiła go w głowę.

\- Cóż – westchnęła Dorea, kiedy jej dzieci w końcu ją dogoniły. – Znaleźliście interesującego przyjaciela.

Mia też westchnęła. Nagle dotarło do niej, jak bardzo brakowało jej uśmiechu Syriusza.

\- Był bardzo miły. Jakiś chłopiec mnie popchnął i Syriusz mi pomógł – wyjaśniła, pokazując obdarte kolano.

\- Syn Walburgi Black pomógł Potterowi? – Dorea zaśmiała się lekko i przyklękła, żeby obejrzeć ranę Mii. Delikatnie machnęła różdżką nad zdartą skórą i wyczyściła pozostałości żwiru. – Salazar Slytherin musi się przewracać w grobie.

James i Mia wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Dobrze, jesteśmy trochę spóźnieni przez tę sytuację. Zignorowałabym innych ludzi – wyjaśniła. – Ale jest coś satysfakcjonującego w utarciu nosa tej kretynce.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Potterowie skierowali się do małego, zaciemnionego sklepu. Nad drzwiami złocił się napis _Ollivanderowie: Wytwórcy różdżek od 382 roku p.n.e._

Mia uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a James podskakiwał z niecierpliwością, gdy przekraczali próg sklepu.

\- Dzień dobry – pan Ollivander uśmiechnął się do nich, gdy podchodzili do lady. Przyglądał się dzieciom bardzo uważnie.

Mia odpowiedziała jasnym spojrzeniem, przypominając sobie, że kilka miesięcy wcześniej widziała tego mężczyznę krańcowo wyczerpanego, odpoczywającego w zaciszu Muszelki. Mężczyzna, który _teraz_ stał przed nią wyglądał zdrowo i młodzieńczo, mimo swojego wieku. Gorąco chciał pomóc swoim młodym klientom.

\- Dorea Black – powiedział tonem pełnym nostalgii. – Dziesięć i pół cala. Wiśnia, bardzo giętka. Włókno z serca smoka.

Dorea zaśmiała się.

\- Teraz nazywam się Dorea _Potter_. Moje dzieci w tym roku rozpoczynają naukę w Hogwarcie i potrzebują różdżek.

Ollivander uśmiechnął się.

\- Zawsze chętnie sprzedam różdżki rodzinie Potterów. Różdżka Charlusa ma jedenaście cali. Orzech z rdzeniem z włosa z ogona jednorożca, prawda?

\- Masz całkowitą rację, oczywiście. Przestań się popisywać – odpowiedziała rozbawiona Dorea. – James, ty pierwszy.

\- Pokaż mi swoją rękę. Właśnie tak – pan Ollivander zmierzył rękę Jamesa od ramienia do koniuszka palca, od nadgarstka do łokcia, od ramienia do podłogi, od pachy do kolana i obwód głowy. Mierząc wszystkie te długości, opowiadał. – Każda różdżka robiona przez Ollivanderów ma w sobie rdzeń pochodzący z potężnej magicznej substancji. Używamy włosów z ogona jednorożca, piór z ogona feniksa i włókien z serc smoków. Nie ma dwóch identycznych różdżek, bo niej ma dwóch identycznych jednorożców, feniksów czy smoków. I oczywiście nigdy nie osiągniesz takich samych rezultatów, posługując się cudzą różdżką.

Mia zamrugała, zastanawiając się, czy gdzieś w sklepie jest jej oryginalna różdżka, tylko czekająca na jej dłoń, czy może jakaś inna różdżka wybierze ją w tych czasach, a jej piękna różdżka z winorośli będzie czekała na Hermionę Granger.

Za trzecim razem James sięgnął chętnie po mahoniową różdżkę z włosem z ogona jednorożca, którą pan Ollivander wyciągnął z pięknej szkatułki. Oczy chłopca rozjaśniły się i wypuścił z płuc drżący oddech.

\- Ta… - Wyszeptał. – Ta leży dobrze.

Machnął różdżką, która natychmiast strzeliła złotymi i czerwonymi iskrami.

\- Cudownie, cudownie – zachwycił się Ollivander. – Bardzo stabilna różdżka. Idealna do transmutacji. Teraz kolej młodej panienki?

Spojrzał na Mię, która natychmiast podeszła do lady i pozwoliła się zmierzyć tak, jak przed chwilą mierzony był jej brat.

Wytwórca różdżek odwrócił się w stronę półek i wyciągnął trzy szkatułki, gdzie leżały różdżki do spróbowania. Pierwsza, jaka trafiła w jej dłonie był zrobiona z łamliwego jesionu i zawierała w sobie włos z ogona jednorożca, ale Ollivander wyrwał ją w jej palców w ułamku sekund, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

\- Spróbuj tę – wyciągnął znajomą różdżkę i podał dziewczynie.

 _Nie, nie, absolutnie nie_!

\- Ostrokrzew i pióro z ogona feniksa. Jedenaście cali, ładna i giętka.

 _Różdżka Harry'ego_. Mia natychmiast ją rozpoznała i zawahała się przed jej dotknięciem. Znała tę różdżkę i znała jej siostrę. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i wolno wyciągnęła dłoń, walcząc z atakiem paniki. Nie chciała nią machać, nie chciała jej obracać. W ogóle nie chciała jej dotykać.

Pan Ollivander uważnie się jej przyglądał i zmarszczył brwi, widząc tak intensywną reakcję na jedną z jego różdżek. Gdy wyjął ją z ręki dziewczyny, usłyszał ciche westchnienie pełne wdzięczności.

\- Interesujące – mruknął i podał jej trzecią różdżkę.

Po jej palcach rozeszło się ciepło promieniujące od różdżki. Miała takie wrażenie, jakby włożyła dłoń pod ciepłą wodę po przebywaniu na mrozie.

\- Mam takie znajome uczucie.

\- Bardzo dobrze – Ollivander uśmiechnął się. – Dziesięć i jedna czwarta cala, winorośl i włókno z serca smoka.

Mia zapatrzyła się na mężczyznę. To nie była jej oryginalna różdżka – miała inne wymiary – ale poza tym wydawała się znajoma w jej dłoni.

\- Włókno z serca smoka?

\- Tak, panno Potter. Bardzo potężna substancja. W tej konkretnej różdżce jest włókno podarowane przez starego Ukraińskiego Spiżobrzucha. Ten smok podarował jeszcze dwa włókna na różdżki. Wierzbową różdżkę z drugim włóknem sprzedałem w tym tygodniu młodej czarownicy urodzonej w mugolskiej rodzinie. Mam jeszcze jedną różdżkę z winorośli z tym rdzeniem, nieco dłuższą. Jest na zapleczu.

W jakiś sposób wybrała ją siostra jej oryginalnej różdżki. Mia poczuła się tak, jakby nie zostawiła swojej przyjaciółki w 1998 roku.

\- Idealnie, panie Ollivander. Jak zwykle – Dorea uśmiechnęła się i podała wytwórcy różdżek czternaście Galeonów. Mężczyzna skłonił się i odprowadził rodzinę Potterów do drzwi.

 _Może nie będzie tak źle_ , pomyślała Mia.

Rok 1971 powoli stawał się jej domem.


	20. Przygarniając przybłędy

Od tłumaczki: Chcę Was przeprosić, że rozdział nie pojawił się przedwczoraj. Okazało się, że we wtorek jednak nie miałam możliwości skorzystać z Internetu, a wczoraj nie pozwolił mi w ogóle dodać rozdziału. Szybko naprawiam swój błąd i wrzucam nowy rozdział. Huncwoci zaraz wpadną do Hogwartu. Kolejne będą się pojawiały zgodnie z harmonogramem, co wtorek.

ROZDZIAŁ 20 – PRZYGARNIAJĄC PRZYBŁĘDY

1 września 1971

Mia bez wahania przeszła za Jamesem przez barierkę, która oddzielała peron dziewiąty od dziesiątego. Bliźnięta bez trudu pokonały przeszkodę, pewnie pchając przed sobą wózki bagażowe. Wózek Jamesa był wyższy niż Mii, bo na wierzchu stała klatka z jedną z rodowych sów, brązowo-białym Hektorem. Mii również zaproponowano zabranie towarzysza do Hogwartu, ale dziewczyna odmówiła. Nie chciała zaprzyjaźniać się z innym zwierzęciem tak szybko. Nie po utracie Krzywołapa, który został w 1998 roku.

Dym unosił się nad lokomotywą. Widok czerwonego pociągu, tak znajomy w tym obcym świecie, uspokoił jej skołatane nerwy. Napięcie narastało w niej od poranka, kiedy to obudziła ją podekscytowana Tilly. To napięcie też było znajome. Przypomniało jej, jak po raz pierwszy wybierała się do Hogwartu, w swojej oryginalnej linii czasowej.

Wiedziała, co czeka ją w momencie, kiedy postawi stopę w pociągu. Gdzieś w jej podświadomości trwały wspomnienia zamku zniszczonego wojną, ale już się nimi nie przejmowała. Ostatni miesiąc przeżyła jako Mia Potter, córka Charlusa i Dorei, bliźniacza siostra Jamesa Pottera i bardzo łatwo przyszło jej zaakceptować to życie.

Ich mała rodzina rzadko opuszczała zacisze dworu. Zamiast tego spędzali długie poranki, zaczytując się wspólnie lub osobno w księgach biblioteki, która ogromem swojego księgozbioru mogła równać się z biblioteką Blacków, zlokalizowaną w rezydencji przy Grimmauld. Popołudnia spędzali w sadzie, w ogrodach lub na małym poletku, które James chciał przekształcić w boisko do Quidditcha. Chłopiec już trenował tam latanie na miotle i codziennie nagabywał swoją siostrę, żeby mu towarzyszyła. Zawsze odmawiała.

Wieczory spędzali przy wspólnej kolacji, słuchając anegdot i historyjek opowiadanych przez rodziców, grając w Eksplodującego Durnia lub w szachy. Wieczory kończyły się ucieczką do swoich sypialni przed przemądrzałą skrzatką domową, która za punkt honoru obrała sobie dokładne okrywanie kołdrą bliźniąt Potter. Na początku Jamesowi podobało się, jak Tilly o niego dba, ale z czasem zaczął zauważać na twarzy swojej siostry dumny uśmiech, kiedy udało się jej wyprzedzić skrzatkę. Ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Tilly, on również zaczął przed nią uciekać.

Noce były dla Mii bardzo trudne.

Nie chciała, żeby jej nowi rodzice dowiedzieli się o jej koszmarach. Nie chciała, żeby dowiedzieli się, jak bardzo złamana była. Dzięki wszystkim bogom, James zawsze był obok niej. Wślizgiwał się do jej pokoju, do jej łóżka, godzinę lub dwie godziny po ich pożegnaniu z rodzicami. Trzymał jej dłoń w swojej dłoni, szeptał obietnice, że zawsze ją obroni i po chwili bliźnięta zasypiały bezgłośnie.

Życie zapowiadało się bardzo dobrze. Mia przystosowywała się do niego, ale codziennie przed snem wyjmowała list od Remusa, żeby przypomnieć sobie nowe reguły.

 _Żyj swoim życiem. Ciesz się swoim życiem._

Dorea spojrzała na swoje dzieci ze łzami w oczach. W Jamesie natychmiast odezwała się jego troskliwa strona i otoczył matkę ramionami w pasie. Nawet udało mu się nie zaprotestować, kiedy Dorea zaczęła przygładzać włosy chłopca, sterczące na wszystkie strony.

\- Napiszcie do nas od razu po Ceremonii Przydziału.

\- Jak tylko zostaniecie przydzieleni do Gryffindoru – dodał Charlus, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

\- Albo do Slytherinu – Dorea popatrzyła ostrzegawczo na męża.

\- Gdziekolwiek. I tak będzie dobrze.

Mia i James zaśmiali się, widząc, jak ich matka skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i zaczęła mamrotać pod nosem coś obraźliwego.

\- … Jakby moje dzieci miały zostać przydzielone do Hufflepuffu! – Skończyła, obrażona.

Charlus poklepał syna po ramieniu, po czym objął go krótko, po męsku. Gdy tylko wypuścił go z objęć, wyciągnął ramię po córkę i ją również mocno przytulił.

\- Idźcie już. Chcecie chyba zająć dobre miejsca?

\- Hej, czy to nie Syriusz? – Zapytał nagle James.

Mia obróciła się w ramionach Charlusa i podążyła wzrokiem za spojrzeniem brata. Szybko dostrzegła rodzinę Blacków: Walburgę, zasmuconego Regulusa, wysokiego mężczyznę z aroganckim grymasem na twarzy, który musiał być Orionem Blackiem i zirytowanego, niecierpliwego Syriusza, który pochwycił jej spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

Mia też zaczęła się uśmiechać, dopóki nie zauważyła kwaśnej miny Walburgi Black.

\- Chodźmy do środka, Jamie – musiała uciec od spojrzenia tej znienawidzonej czarownicy.

Syriusz westchnął, gdy jego przyjaciele zniknęli w ciemnym wagonie. Sam miał ochotę uciec od swoich rodziców i pójść w ich ślady.

\- Nie przynieś wstydu swojej rodzinie, Syriuszu – zagroziła jego matka. – Masz problemy z nastawieniem i widzę, że ciągnie cię do złego rodzaju ludzi.

Na pewno mówiła o Potterach. Po ich spotkaniu na Ulicy Pokątnej zrobiła mu wykład na ich temat. A on tylko wspomniał, że zatrzymał się, aby udzielić pomocy, zaoferował Mii chusteczkę, kiedy zobaczył, że jej kolano krwawi. Gdyby chodziło o dziewczynkę z jakiejkolwiek innej rodziny czystej krwi, Syriusz prawdopodobnie zebrałby głośne pochwały za swoje zachowanie. Ponieważ chodziło o Pottera, Walburga była wściekła. Po wykładzie na temat zdrajców krwi, spaliła chusteczkę, dłoń Syriusza potraktowała niezwykle bolesnym Zaklęciem Czyszczącym i oddaliła się od syna, mrucząc pod nosem epitety odnoszące się do wszystkich zdrajców.

\- Na szczęście, gdy zostaniesz przydzielony do Slytherinu, nie będziesz musiał zadawać się ze szlamami i innymi brudnymi czarodziejami.

Syriusz jęknął, zniecierpliwiony.

\- Spóźnię się na pociąg, jeśli zaraz do niego nie wsiądę.

\- Proszę, nie jedź – wyszeptał Regulus.

\- Co tydzień będę do ciebie pisał, Reggie – odpowiedział Syriusz, wyczuwając napięcie w głosie brata. Byli ze sobą tak blisko, jak bracia mogą być w niekorzystnych warunkach, które w domu stworzyli im rodzice. Czasami Syriusz miał wrażenie, że Walburga i Orion specjalnie podsycają niechęć między braćmi, żeby w przyszłości za pomocą Regulusa kierować Syriuszem. Życzył im szczęścia.

Regulus zmarszczył brwi.

\- Chcę jechać z tobą.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, mój kochany chłopcze – zacmokała matka Syriusza i przytuliła mocniej młodszego syna. – Cały rok przed nami. Bez ludzi wtrącających nosy w twoje wychowanie.

Zmrużyła oczy w wąskie szparki, ponownie patrząc na Syriusza.

\- Subtelnie – chłopiec wywrócił oczami.

\- Co powiedziałeś? – Warknęła na niego.

\- Powiedziałem… - Próbował na szybko wymyślić jakieś kłamstewko. _Co się rymuje z subtelnie?_ – Diabelnie.

\- Diabelnie?

Syriusz westchnął, zawiedziony.

\- Przyznaję, nawet się nie starałem.

\- Wsiadaj do pociągu, zanim zmienię zdanie i poślę cię do Durmstrangu – odpowiedziała mu matka przez zaciśnięte zęby. I chociaż wiedział, że ta kobieta nie ma żadnych oporów przed ukaraniem go w obecności innych ludzi, na peronie był tłum i rodzina Blacków chciała jak najszybciej go opuścić.

\- Reggie, ojcze… Walburga, było miło – Syriusz zasalutował z ironicznym uśmieszkiem i szybko umknął w bezpieczne zacisze pociągu, ciągnąc za sobą kufer pełen szkolnych przyborów.

Wszedł do schodkach do wagonu i natychmiast stanął twarzą w twarz z Jamesem i Mią, którzy obserwowali jego pożegnanie z rodziną przez otwarte okno.

\- Nie odjechalibyście beze mnie, prawda?

\- Nie _moja_ wina, że musiałeś dać mamusi buziaka na pożegnanie i prawie się przez to spóźniłeś – drażniła go Mia.

\- Auć, kotek ma pazurki – Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko do promieniejącej dziewczyny.

\- Pospieszcie się, wy dwoje – zawołał za nimi James. – Zaraz wszystkie przedziały będą zajęte.

\- Chłopcy, wy poszukajcie przedziału – odpowiedziała Mia. – Ja chcę popatrzeć, jak pociąg odjeżdża.

\- Dziewczyny – Jamie wywrócił oczami. – Cholernie sentymentalne.

Chłopcy zaśmiali się i wspólnie ruszyli przed siebie, żeby znaleźć wolny wagon.

\- Chłopaki – mruknęła Mia z czułością, patrząc, jak jej brat wraz z Syriuszem znikają w tłumie.

Załzawionymi oczami obserwowała, jak peron zaczął się przesuwać, gdy pociąg ruszył wraz z wybiciem jedenastej. Jej nowi rodzice pomachali jej z daleka i Mia wciągnęła powietrze z drżeniem, patrząc, jak jej dwie opoki w tym nowym, nieznanym świecie, znikają za zakrętem. Zamknęła oczy i przypomniała sobie, że niedługo będzie w Hogwarcie – jej bezpiecznej przystani. W miejscu, gdzie dorastała i gdzie jej magia rozkwitła. W _domu_.

Mia poszukała swojej gryfońskiej odwagi i wyruszyła na poszukiwania Jamesa i Syriusza.

Szła powoli i nagle zaskoczyło ją silne uczucie przyciągania, skierowane ku jednemu z przedziałów. Było podobne do tego, czego ostatnio jej brakowało podczas spotkania z Syriuszem. Początkowo założyła, że magia między nimi cały czas istnieje, ale została uszkodzona przez jej podróż w czasie. Teraz musiała przemyśleć swoją teorię, bo poczuła podobną pustkę w ciele, kiedy jej spojrzenie padło na prawie pusty przedział, w którym siedział blady, chudy chłopiec o jasnych włosach i z nosem w książce.

Uniosła brew, patrząc na niego i zastanawiając się, dlaczego jej magia tak intensywnie na niego reaguje.

Chłopiec zmarszczył nos i głęboko wciągnął powietrze. Na jego twarzy pojawił się zaskoczenie i nagle Mia patrzyła prosto w parę jasnozielonych oczu.

Zauważyła, że w przeciwieństwie do większości uczniów, ten chłopiec już miał na sobie szaty szkolne. Były na niego trochę za duże, okrywały go od szyi do stóp. Mia widziała tylko blade dłonie chłopca i kawałek jego karku, na którym rysowała się czerwonawa blizna, wyglądająca na świeżą.

Mia krzyknęła cicho.

 _Remus_.

Odwróciła się do niego plecami i minęła jego przedział, tłumiąc gniew. To z jego winy trafiła do tego czasu. Ona nie dała mu swojego pozwolenia na wyrwanie jej ze swoich czasów. On był powodem, dla którego znowu miała jedenaście lat i musiała stworzyć nowe życie, nową tożsamość.

Mia chciała wejść do jego przedziału i go uderzyć. I wtedy uświadomiła sobie jego przerażoną minę i bliznę na karku. To nie był ten Remus, który podstępem wysłał ją w przeszłość. To był chłopiec, który bardzo źle się czuł.

Przypomniała sobie, że pełnia przypadała za trzy dni. _Cholera_.

Na pewno odczuwał okropny ból, było mu niedobrze i zjadały go nerwy. A teraz musiał poradzić sobie z pierwszą podróżą do Hogwartu.

 _I prawdopodobnie już niedługo spotkasz bardzo przerażonego, samotnego chłopca, który pierwszy raz jedzie do Hogwartu i jest spragniony przyjaciół i zrozumienia._

Zmarszczka między jej brwiami pogłębiła się. Nieważne, co Remus zrobił. Ona zawsze go podziwiała i mu ufała. Był najlepszym nauczycielem, z jakim miała możliwość pracować i _zawsze_ był przy niej, kiedy tego potrzebowała. Ona, z wdzięczności, była przy nim, pomagała Tonks zajmować się nim po każdej transformacji. W najgorszych momentach – jak wtedy, gdy wątpił w swoje kompetencje jako ojca – to właśnie _Hermiona_ pocieszała go i przywracała mu wiarę w siebie. Nie mogła go teraz zostawić na pastwę losu.

Zmieniwszy zdanie, Mia wróciła przed drzwi przedziału Remusa i wetknęła głowę do środka.

\- Cześć – powiedziała wyraźnie.

Remus podskoczył, przestraszony i ponownie spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi, zaskoczonymi oczami. Mocno przycisnął książkę do chudej klatki piersiowej, jakby próbował fizycznie odgrodzić się od dziewczyny.

\- Co? Ja? Mówisz do mnie? – Wyjąkał, zdziwiony, że właśnie o niego może jej chodzić. – To znaczy, cześć… Witaj.

\- Czekasz na swoich przyjaciół? – Mia zapytała słodkim głosikiem, próbując zignorować fakt, że Remus od niej ucieka.

Chłopiej zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie.

Próbowała nad sobą zapanować. Wiedziała, że Remus był sam i przed pójściem do Hogwartu nie miał żadnych przyjaciół, ale nie mogła _mu_ powiedzieć, że już to wie.

\- Zatem siedzisz tu sam? – Zapytała, wchodząc do przedziału. Chłopiec przycisnął plecy do ściany, próbując zachować jak największy dystans.

\- Czy ty…? – Jeszcze raz się zająknął. Oddychał ciężko, kiedy zbliżała się do niego. – To znaczy… Tak, siedzę tu sam. Ale tak jest dobrze. Chyba, że… Chyba, że potrzebujesz tego przedziału?

Obserwowała go uważnie i zauważyła jego spojrzenie, które przenosiło się między jej małą postacią i drzwiami. Obliczał, czy uda mu się ją niepostrzeżenie minąć.

\- Nie, mój brat szuka dla nas jakiegoś wolnego wagonu – odpowiedziała i wskazała palcem książkę, którą chłopiec ściskał. – Co czytasz?

\- _Historię Hogwartu_.

\- Merlinie, to moja ulubiona książka – roześmiała się i usiadła obok niego. Chłopiec wciągnął głęboko powietrze i zesztywniał.

Dała mu kilka chwil na przyzwyczajenie się do nowej sytuacji. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Remus musiał być przerażony przebywaniem pośród ludzi, szczególnie bez rodziców, którzy przez cały czas go pilnowali. Przypomniała sobie, jak starszy Remus opowiadał jej o swoim dzieciństwie, jak bardzo bał się, że kogoś skrzywdzi, albo co gorsza, zainfekuje lykantropią. To wiele tłumaczyło na temat tego bezbronnego, przerażonego chłopca, którego miała przed sobą. Ale musiała też pamiętać, że starszy Remus tłumaczył w swoim liście, że jego młodsza wersja na gwałt potrzebuje wyrozumiałych, stałych przyjaciół. A ona chciała stosować się do treści tego listu jak do regulaminu.

Mia cały czas się uśmiechała, pokazywała książkę w jego dłoniach, aż w końcu Remus uspokoił się.

\- To też moja ulubiona książka – odpowiedział jej nerwowym uśmiechem. – Byłem tak szczęśliwy, że mogę pojechać do Hogwartu, że przeczytałem ją jednych tchem. Nie sądziłem, że pozwolą mi się tam uczyć.

\- Dlaczego nie? Jesteś przecież czarodziejem, prawda?

\- Ja… Tak, ja… Chodzi o to, że moi rodzice nie chcieli mnie odsyłać z domu.

Mia rozumiała, dlaczego skłamał i odpuściła temat. Zamiast tego jej twarz rozpromienił kolejny uśmiech.

\- Mamy w takim razie szczęście.

Uniósł brew, jakby czegoś nie zrozumiał.

\- Szczęście?

\- Tak. Skoro jedziesz do Hogwartu, na pewno zostaniemy przyjaciółmi.

\- Przyjaciółmi? – Słowo zabrzmiało jak jęk, kiedy opuszczało jego gardło.

Postarała się, żeby nie zobaczył jej zasmuconej miny. Tak. Remus był jej przyjacielem i ponownie nim będzie. Potrzebowała go, tak jak on potrzebował jej.

Wyciągnęła do niego dłoń i geście powitania. Remus westchnął.

\- Jestem Mia Potter.

\- Remus Lupin – odpowiedział, nie dotykając jej, nadal patrząc na jej wyciągniętą rękę.

\- Wiesz, nie mam robaków. Niczym cię nie zarażę.

\- Wiem. Chodzi o to… - Zerknął na jej twarz, a potem znowu na wyciągniętą rękę. Była pewna, że zastanawia się, jakie jest ryzyko. Inne dziecko na jej miejscu poczułoby się obrażone reakcją Remusa, ale Mia znała przyczynę jego zachowania i nie cofnęła się.

 _Podaj mi tą cholerną dłoń, Remusie_ , myślała ponaglająco.

Po chwili ich spojrzenia spotkały się i Mia próbowała przekazać Remusowi uśmiechem, że sytuacja nie jest niebezpieczna. Powoli chłopiec chwycił wyciągniętą rękę, a dziewczyna rozpromieniła się, jakby dostała najwyższą ocenę z testu.

\- Chodź, Remusie – pociągnęła go tak, jak robiła to Tilly.

Znowu na jego twarzy odmalowało się przerażenie, ale nie protestował.

\- Gdzie… Gdzie idziemy?

\- Dołączymy do mojego brata i naszego przyjaciela – widziała, że się zawahał i przystanął w drzwiach przedziału, który, do momentu jej pojawienia się, był dla niego bezpieczną przystanią. Czekała cierpliwie, ale mowa jej ciała wskazywała na to, że nie zamierzała się poddawać.

\- Jeśli pójdziesz ze mną, kupię nam wszystkim słodycze z wózka – w końcu Mia zniżyła się do zwykłego przekupstwa. – Lubisz czekoladowe żaby?

Z psotnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, Mia zauważyła, że właśnie z hukiem zburzyła wszystkie mury, które postawił między nimi Remus.

Idąc w kierunku końca pociągu, usłyszała znajomy śmiech z przedziału po prawej stronie. Za śmiechem podążył za chwilę bardzo znajomy okrzyk.

\- Na razie Smarkerusie!

\- O, nie! – Mia zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Coś nie tak? – Zapytał Remus.

\- Przynajmniej dwie rzeczy – westchnęła z irytacją, obserwując, jak zza drzwi przedziału wypadł młody Severus Snape z wściekłym grymasem na twarzy.

Severus minął szybko Mię i Remusa.

\- Z drogi!

Dziewczyna odskoczyła, bo nie chciała, żeby ponownie ją popchnął.

Chwilę później obok nich przeszła niska, rudowłosa dziewczynka i rzuciła im przepraszające spojrzenie. Potem pobiegła za chłopcem.

\- Sev, zaczekaj!

Mia warknęła w poczuciu bezsilności i zdecydowanym krokiem podeszła do drzwi przedziału. Otworzyła je zamaszyście i spojrzała morderczym wzrokiem na roześmianych Jamesa i Syriusza.

\- Coście narobili?

Jamie spojrzał na siostrę, a jego orzechowe oczy błyszczały entuzjazmem.

\- Zdobyliśmy dla nas przedział.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi. Byliście niegrzeczni dla tej dwójki uczniów, która właśnie stąd wybiegła?

\- Nic nie zrobiliśmy – Syriusz natychmiast przeszedł do defensywy. – Ten tłustowłosy dupek zaczął.

\- Tak. Powiedział, że jesteśmy głupkami.

\- A dziewczyna? – Mia zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na brata.

\- Następna Ślizgonka, jak ten chłopak – Jamie wzruszył ramionami.

Mia przewróciła oczami. _Jamie, gdybyś tylko wiedział, co ty właśnie zrobiłeś_.

\- Pamiętasz, że to _on_ popchnął cię na Ulicy Pokątnej?

\- Dokładnie! Nie zamierzam być miły dla facetów, którzy dla zabawy popychają dziewczyny! – Naburmuszył się Syriusz.

Znowu westchnęła. Wiedziała, że ich zamiary były szlachetne, a przynajmniej zrodziły się z ich poczucia sprawiedliwości. Nie podobało jej się natomiast to, jak je wykonali.

\- Dziękuję za obronę mojego honoru. Tak mi się wydaje. Pamiętajcie jednak, że potrafię sama o siebie zadbać – rzekła w końcu, uparta jak zwykle. Weszła do przedziału i wciągnęła do niego towarzyszącego jej chłopca. Usiadła naprzeciwko Jamesa i Syriusza, zmuszając Remusa, żeby zajął miejsce obok niej. – Poznajcie mojego nowego przyjaciela, Remusa.

\- James Potter – Jamie uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę.

Remus zapatrzył się na nią z takim samym zdumieniem, jak patrzył na dłoń Mii, ale tym razem nie zastanawiał się tak długo przed uściśnięciem jej. Za chwilę pojawiła się przed nim kolejna ręka.

\- Syriusz Black.

\- Remus Lupin – odpowiedział blondyn z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Do jakiego domu trafisz, Remusie? – Szybko zapytał James.

\- Do Gryffindoru – odpowiedział bez wahania.

Jamie zachichotał.

\- Dobrze. Mia – zwrócił się do siostry. – Chcesz usłyszeć coś śmiesznego? Syriusz może trafić do Slytherinu.

Syriusz fuknął i uniósł głowę wysoko, z determinacją.

\- Nie, jeśli mogę coś na to poradzić – odpowiedział.

\- Mama była Ślizgonką – wytknęła Mia.

\- Naprawdę? – Syriusz spuścił z tonu. – Wydawała się taka… Miła.

\- Pochodzi z rodu Blacków. Jak twoja mama – dodała.

\- Twoja mama _w ogóle_ nie przypomina mojej – szybko odpowiedział Syriusz, broniąc Dorei Potter. – Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję, z waszego powodu.

James przekrzywił głowę.

\- Twoja mama nazwała moją „ciocią Doreą". Czy to znaczy, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni?

\- Wszystkie rodziny czystej krwi są spokrewnione, jeżeli cofniesz się wystarczająco daleko w genealogii – wyjaśniła Mia, przekładając swoją torbę na podłogę.

\- Nigdy nie lubiłem patrzeć na drzewo genealogiczne mojej rodziny – powiedział Syriusz z obrzydzeniem. – Zbyt często się krzyżuje.

Mia rzuciła mu wszystkowiedzący uśmiech. Widziała na własne oczy gobelin z drzewem genealogicznym Blacków i wiedziała, że Syriusz nie przesadzał. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała drzewa z tak pokrzyżowanymi, przeplatającymi się gałęziami.

\- Wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy kuzynami w drugim pokoleniu - wskazała na siebie, Jamesa i Syriusza. – Ale biorąc pod uwagę to, co Syriusz właśnie powiedział o krzyżowaniu się jego drzewa genealogicznego, możemy być bardziej od siebie oddaleni. O jedno albo dwa pokolenia. Musiałabym nad tym posiedzieć.

Syriusz zachichotał.

\- Ona zawsze tak mówi?

James również się uśmiechnął i trącił swoją stopą nogę Mii.

\- Dopóki trzyma się z daleka od biblioteki lub księgarni, można ją znieść.

\- Z drogi, pierwszoroczni!

Ktoś krzyknął za drzwiami ich przedziału. Cztery głowy odwróciły się w kierunku korytarza i w ich polu widzenia pojawił się wysoki chłopiec o bardzo jasnych włosach.

\- Na Salazara… Gdybym wiedział, do jakiego domu trafią, już bym zaczął odejmować punkty – zadrwił.

Oczy Mii rozszerzyły się lekko. Stał przed nią piętnastoletni chłopiec, lustrzane odbicie Dracona Malfoy'a, a jego pleców pilnowało dwóch bardzo znajomych osiłków. Przez chwilę nie mogła umiejscowić uczuć, które nią zawładnęły, po czym zorientowała się, że stojący przed nią blondyn to nie Draco, ale jego ojciec, Lucjusz Malfoy. Co oznaczało, że osiłkami są ojcowie Crabbe'a i Goyle'a.

Zaschło jej w gardle i poczuła, jak coś ściska ją w piersi na widok Crabbe'a Seniora. I chociaż Lucjusz zginął z ręki swojego syna na jej oczach, obraz żywego Crabbe'a był dla niej dużo trudniejszy do zniesienia, bo powaliła go w 1998 roku zbłąkana klątwa z jej różdżki. Pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy wypowiedziała słowa „Avada Kedavra".

Głos Lucjusza Malfoy'a wyrwał ją z nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Blondyn skupił się na stojącym przed nim chłopcu.

\- Prefekt chce przejść. Z drogi! – Powiedział wrednie do małego pierwszoroczniaka, który próbował się obok niego przecisnąć. Popchnął chłopca ze złością na framugę drzwi do przedziału i dzieciak osunął się na podłogę. W międzyczasie prawie został stratowany przez Crabbe'a i Goyle'a.

James i Syriusz wstali, a na ich twarzach widoczne było oburzenie. Mia praktycznie wyskoczyła ze swojego miejsca, żeby pomóc chłopcu o okrągłej twarzy.

\- Okropny człowiek! Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytała, chwytając rękę chłopaka i pomagając mu wstać.

\- Tak, dziękuję – wymamrotał, ale w jego oczach malował się smutek.

\- Co za dupek – warknęła Mia, zmrużonymi oczami wpatrując się w oddalającą się głowę Lucjusza Malfoy'a. – Tylko dlatego, że jest prefektem, myśli, że ma prawo popychać ludzi?

Syriusz też gapił się za odchodzącym Lucjuszem, uderzając rytmicznie swoją różdżką w otwartą dłoń. Nie miało to większego sensu, skoro jeszcze nie wiedział, jak się ową różdżką posługiwać.

\- Myśli, że ma prawo do wszystkiego tylko dlatego, że jest _Malfoy'em_.

\- Znasz tego kretyna? – Zapytał Remus.

\- Poznałem go ostatniego lata. Ma zostać zaręczony z moją kuzynką.

\- Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? – Mia skupiła uwagę na chłopcu. Skinął głową, ale podtrzymywał swoje ramię zdrową ręką. Następnego dnia na pewno będzie bolało.

\- Wejdź do środka – zaproponował James.

Usiadł naprzeciwko Syriusza, co umieściło Mię między nim i Remusem.

\- Dzięki, że jesteście dla mnie tacy mili.

James wyszczerzył zęby i rozpoczął kolejną rundę przedstawiania się.

\- Nie ma problemu, stary. Jestem James.

\- Syriusz.

\- Remus.

\- Mia – uśmiechnęła się.

\- Jestem Peter – odpowiedział uprzejmie, z nadzieją na twarzy.

 _Nie!_

Uśmiech natychmiast zniknął z ust Mii. Krew odpłynęła z jej twarzy, skurcz chwycił żołądek. Odwróciła głowę, żeby na niego nie patrzeć. Próbowała opanować swój gniew, przerażenie, które ogarnęło całe ciało. Musiała skupić się na czymś innym.

Syriusz i James już byli zatopieni w rozmowie, Remus ponownie utkwił nos w książce, a _Peter_ siedział obok niej tak blisko, że Mia chciała krzyczeć. Zamknęła oczy i przypomniała sobie słowa z listu Remusa. Jej nowy zestaw reguł.

 _Każda podjęta przez nas decyzja jest predestynowana._

Zazgrzytała cicho zębami. Czuła dumę, że była katalizatorem, dzięki któremu poznali się James, Remus i Syriusz. Ale też ona doprowadziła do spotkania Petera Pettigrew z przyszłymi Huncwotami. Przełknęła winę i zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy ktoś by się zorientował, gdyby przeklęła chłopca siedzącego po jej lewej w nicość. Remus powiedział jej w swoim liście, że jej obecność niczego nie może zmienić. Że byli ludzie, których nie udało się ocalić. Wiedziała, że jedna z tych osób siedziała właśnie obok niej.

Kobiecy głos wyrwał ją z przygnębiających myśli, w których się pogrążyła.

\- Czy ktoś chce coś z wózka?

Mia podskoczyła, korzystając z okazji, żeby znaleźć się jak najdalej od Petera.

\- Ja stawiam.

Syriusz wyszczerzył się do niej.

\- Uważaj! Jeśli teraz nas rozpieścisz, nigdy się nas nie pozbędziesz.

\- Mam się czuć, jakbym dokarmiała bezdomnego psa? – Mia zaśmiała się i Syriusz natychmiast jej zawtórował swoim śmiechem przypominającym szczekanie. Załagodziło to ból po spotkaniu Petera.

\- Poproszę dwa opakowania Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta i pięć… - Zaczęła, wiedząc doskonale, że nie może teraz wykluczyć Petera, bo wydawałoby się to niegrzeczne i podejrzliwe. Chwilę później jednak pomyślała o Remusie, który musiał się czuć fatalnie w związku ze zbliżającą się pełnią. – Nie, sześć Czekoladowych Żab.

\- Weź dla mnie dyniowego pasztecika – poprosił Jamie.

\- A dla mnie kociołkowe ciasteczko – dodał Syriusz.

Mia wywróciła oczami.

\- Poproszę też to, co oni sobie zażyczą.

Z rękoma pełnymi słodyczy Mia skierowała się do ławeczki zajmowanej przez Jamesa i Syriusza. Usiadła między chłopcami, rozpychając się swoimi niewielkimi biodrami. Podświadomie rozumiała swoją potrzebę, żeby być otoczoną bratnimi duszami, kiedy tak patrzyła na Petera, który mościł się wygodnie na miejscu obok Remusa. Siedzenie obok młodego wilkołaka sprawiało jej niemałą przyjemność, ale bliskość tego zdradzieckiego szczura powodowała, że Mia czuła się chora i osłabiona. Zupełnie, jakby jej magia gwałtownie reagowała na jego obecność. W jakiś sposób siedzenie między Jamiem i Syriuszem odpędzało słabość.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Kilka godzin później zmęczyli się podróżą, mimo ilości skonsumowanego cukru.

Mia zapadła w lekki, spokojny sen, wdzięczna Jamesowi i Syriuszowi, bo ich obecność odpędzała koszmary. Zamiast przypominać sobie horrory wojny, śniła o Hogwarcie, o Harrym i Ronie.

Kiedy obudziła się kilka godzin później i zamrugała oczami, próbując pozbyć się resztek snu, z uśmiechem ogarnęła wygląd przedziału. James, siedzący po jej lewej, ułożył wygodnie głowę na jej ramieniu. Jego czarne włosy łaskotały ją w policzek przy każdym chrapnięciu, jakie z siebie wydawał. Syriusz, leżący z drugiej strony, ułożył wygodnie głowę na jej nogach. Jego długie loki, również czarne, rozsypały się na jej udach, a nogi wyciągnął ku oparciu ławeczki.

Mia uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka z czułością i przeczesała palcami jego gęste włosy, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak dziwnie to musi wyglądać.

\- Jesteście ze sobą bardzo blisko mimo tego, że dopiero się poznaliście – zauważył Remus.

Mia podniosła wzrok.

\- Mam w zwyczaju przygarniać przybłędy.

\- Słyszałem to – wymamrotał sennie Syriusz, wtulając się w jej kolana.

Dziewczyna ponownie na niego spojrzała, zastanawiając się, skąd wzięła się u niego taka potrzeba dotyku, gdy jego matką była taka kobieta, jak Walburga. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, żeby ta wiedźma kiedykolwiek uściskała swoje dzieci.

\- Skoro już nie śpisz, co robisz na moich kolanach?

\- Ta „przybłęda" lubi, jak się go drapie po głowie – Syriusz sięgnął bez patrzenia, chwycił jej dłoń i położył ją z powrotem na swoich włosach. Zaśmiała się i lekko trzepnęła go po głowie. Wtedy złapał jej wolną dłoń i splótł swoje palce z jej palcami.

Mia zaczerwieniła się, zaskoczona, ale nie przestała przeczesywać jego włosów. Pamiętała, jak starszy Syriusz zmieniał się w Łapę, kładł obok niej i dopraszał o pieszczoty. Ona wtedy głaskała z czułością jego czarne futro. Wychodziło na to, że ten człowiek zawsze miał w sobie coś z kanapowego pieska i nigdy nie rozumiał, czym jest przestrzeń osobista.

\- Zignoruję fakt, że twoja głowa spoczywa na kolanach mojej siostry, bo mamy ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia – powiedział James, ziewając. Podniósł się i przetarł oczy, wypędzając resztki snu.

\- To znaczy? – Zapytała Mia, nadal mając palce zatopione w jedwabistych lokach Syriusza.

\- Remusie, Peterze – James zwrócił się do nich poważnym głosem. – Zadam wam teraz bardzo ważne pytanie, od którego zależy nasza przyszła przyjaźń.

Remus wyprostował plecy, a przez jego twarz przemknął cień, jakby się spodziewał pytania o jego lykantropię. Peter przełknął głośno ślinę.

A Jamie zapytał, nadal bardzo poważnym tonem:

\- Której drużynie Quidditcha kibicujecie?

Mia wzniosła oczy do góry.

\- Merlinie!

\- Zjednoczonym z Puddlemere – odpowiedział natychmiast Remus z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Lubisz Quidditcha? – Mia spojrzała na Remusa szeroko rozwartymi oczami, a chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami. – Zdrajca.

\- Ja zawsze kibicowałem Sokołom z Falmouth – odpowiedział Peter, po czym szybko dodał: - Ale _mógłbym_ zacząć kibicować Zjednoczonym.

\- Dobra odpowiedź – stwierdził Syriusz, z zamkniętymi oczami, nadal leżąc wygodnie na kolanach Mii.

\- A co powiecie o Armatach z Chudley? – Zapytała z psotnym uśmiechem.

\- Co? – Wrzasnął James, a Syriusz podniósł się ze swojego wygodnego miejsca.

\- Oszalałaś?

\- Nie wygrali Ligi od 1892 roku – krzyknął Syriusz, mrużąc oczy.

Mia wybuchła głośnym śmiechem i wstała.

\- Jeśli tak łatwo wyprowadzić was z równowagi, będzie to bardzo udany rok. Czas się przebrać. Zostawię was samych, chłopcy.

Zauważyła ulgę na twarzy Remusa i uznała, że to dlatego, iż już miał na sobie szkolne szaty i nie musiał się tłumaczyć przed swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi, skąd ma świeże blizny.

Otwierała właśnie drzwi do przedziału, kiedy bezcielesny głos przetoczył się przez cały pociąg.

\- Za pięć minut dotrzemy do Hogwartu. Proszę pozostawić bagaż w pociągu. Zostanie przetransportowany do zamku osobno.

Jeszcze raz spojrzała na przedział pełen chłopców. Syriusz i James z trudem szukali swoich szat szkolnych. Remus szybko schował głowę za swoją książką. Natomiast Peter się do niej uśmiechał, a Mia nie potrafiła go nie nienawidzić. Zastanawiała się, czy gdyby traktowała go uprzejmie, mógłby się zmienić? Czy gdyby zbudowała w nim choć trochę odwagi, potrafiłby postawić się Czarnemu Panu i nie zdradziłby swoich przyjaciół? Nie. List Remusa nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości, ale nawet gdyby mogła coś zmienić, przeczucie jej mówiło, że Peterowi nie można ufać.

Nie. Mia nie będzie uprzejma dla chłopca, który wyrośnie na zdrajcę.

Wtedy przypomniała sobie swoją pierwszą podróż do Hogwartu. Przypadkiem zniechęciła do siebie Rona, wypowiadając kilka nieprzyjemnych słów. Tym razem postanowiła zrobić to celowo. Zatrzymała się w progu i spojrzała na Petera.

\- Masz brudny nos, wiesz o tym?

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Kilka minut później pociąg zwolnił i zatrzymał się. Ludzie przepychali się na korytarzu i schodzili na mały, ciemny peron. Nad głowami uczniów zakołysała się lampa i po peronie przetoczył się znajomy głos.

\- Pierwszoroczni! Pierwszoroczni do mnie! – Jej uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy zobaczyła sylwetkę Hagrida. – No, już, za mną! Są jeszcze jacyś pierwszoroczni? Patrzcie pod nogi! Pierwszoroczni za mną!

Mia sięgnął dłońmi do swoich chłopców i pociągnęła ich za sobą, byle tylko trzymać się razem z nimi. Celowo stworzyła dystans między nimi i Peterem, przycisnęła ramię do ciała Jamiego i ruszyła za półolbrzymem.

Hagrid prowadził ich w ciemnościach, oddzielając pierwszoroczniaków od starszych uczniów, którzy wsiadali powoli do bryczek zaprzężonych w testrale.

\- Za chwilunię zobaczycie Hogwart – zawołał przez ramię. – To tuż za rogiem.

Wąska ścieżynka nagle zmieniła się w szerokie nabrzeże na skraju Czarnego Jeziora. Daleko za wodą, na szczycie wysokiego wzniesienia stał ogromny zamek, z rozświetlonymi oknami, z wieloma wykuszami i wieżyczkami.

\- Nie więcej niż czwórka do jednej łodzi – przestrzegł Hagrid, wskazując palcem flotyllę malutkich łódek, chyboczących się na wodzie.

James i Syriusz rzucili się w stronę łódek, chcąc zająć jedną jako pierwsi. James wyszczerzył zęby, gdy wygrał wyścig i ogłosił się kapitanem. Mia elegancko wyciągnęła dłoń do Remusa, który pomógł jej zająć miejsce w łódce i sam szybko wsiadł do niej razem z dziewczyną.

\- Wybacz, Pete – Syriusz spojrzał na chłopca i wzruszył ramionami. – Zobaczymy się po drugiej stronie, stary.

Peter skinął głową, a Mia poczuła dziką satysfakcję. To uczucie nie trwało jednak długo, bo jak tylko łódki ruszyły przed siebie, prując powierzchnię Czarnego Jeziora, James i Syriusz zaczęli bujać swoją łódką.

\- Jamesie Charlusie Potter! Jeśli wpadnę do jeziora i zostanę zjedzona przez wielką kałamarnicę, przyrzekam, że będę cię nawiedzać i straszyć do końca twojego życia – wrzasnęła, przytrzymując się kurczowo burty.

James zaśmiał się.

\- Oj, Mia! Uratowalibyśmy cię, gdybyś wpadła do jeziora.

Wargi Syriusza zadrżały.

\- Jasne, któryś z nas na pewno umie pływać.

\- Głowy w dół!

Wszyscy się schylili i flotylla przepłynęła pod kurtyną z bluszczu, która skrywała wejście do jaskini pod klifem. Teraz płynęli ciemnym tunelem, który musiał prowadzić pod samym zamkiem i nagle przybili do podziemnej przystani, gdzie wyszli na trzęsących się nogach na kamienną posadzkę.

\- Widzisz? Żyjesz – James uśmiechnął się do siostry, która tymczasem przyjęła wyciągniętą dłoń Remusa, żeby się podeprzeć. Gdyby nie była tak wściekła na swojego brata i Syriusza, uradowałaby ją otwartość Remusa wobec niej. Podał jej rękę bez wahania, kiedy ona instynktownie jej szukała.

Podążali za światłem lampy Hagrida i w pewnym momencie poczuli, że wyszli na miękką, wilgotną trawę. Wdrapali się na kilka kamiennych schodków i stanęli półokręgiem przed masywnymi dębowymi drzwiami frontowymi.

Hagrid uniósł dłoń i trzy razy uderzył w drzwi.

Mia wzięła głęboki oddech, kiedy zaczęły się otwierać.

 _Dobrze jest wrócić do domu_.


	21. Potter, Mia

Od tłumaczki: Kochani, wszystkiego dobrego w nowym roku 2018! Przed nami powrót do szkoły, pracy i na studia (w zależności, ile masz lat, drogi czytelniku). Przede mną roczna inwentaryzacja w pracy, niestety.

A przed Wami rozdział, w którym pierwszoroczni zostaną przydzieleni do Domów. Wiecie, jak trudno tłumaczy się piosenkę Tiary Przydziału? Fragmenty tego rozdziału widzieliście już we wspomnieniach Severusa, w jednym z poprzednich rozdziałów. Czas na całość.

ROZDZIAŁ 21 – POTTER, MIA

1 września 1971

Zachwyceni pierwszoroczni przeszli przez wielkie drzwi wejściowe, a Mia odetchnęła z ulgą. W tych czasach Hogwart nie miał jeszcze żadnych blizn, nie widział rannych i zabitych podczas wojny. Piękne, kamienne ściany były subtelnie oświetlone zapalonymi pochodniami, a klatka schodowa niknęła w głębi zamku, gdzie ulokowane były dormitoria uczniów. Mia bardzo chciała je ponownie zobaczyć.

Profesor McGonagall zaprowadziła pierwszorocznych do małej komnaty przylegającej do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie mieli czekać na Ceremonię Przydziału i możliwość dołączenia do swoich starszych kolegów.

James podskakiwał z entuzjazmem.

\- Gotowy, Syriuszu?

\- To na pewno będzie Rogogon Węgierski. Jestem pewny! – Odkrzyknął Syriusz z taką samą ekscytacją.

Mia jęknęła i potarła dwoma palcami grzbiet swojego nosa.

\- O, nie. Nie wracajcie do tego!

\- O… O co chodzi… Z tym smokiem? – Wykrztusił z siebie Peter.

\- Zmierzymy się ze smokiem – odpowiedział Jamie z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy, odwracając się do małego chłopca, który skurczył się ze strachu.

\- Dostaniesz się do Hogwartu, albo spłoniesz żywcem – dodał Syriusz mrocznym tonem, ale z rozbawieniem w oczach.

Za nimi stali pozostali uczniowie, przysłuchujący się chłopcom ze wzrastającym przerażeniem.

\- Możecie przestać? – Warknęła Mia.

\- Albo zostaniesz zjedzony – James zignorował swoją siostrę.

Remus pochylił się nad Peterem.

\- Nie przejmuj się – wyszeptał mu do ucha. – Robią sobie z ciebie żarty.

\- Czyżbyś _ty_ już został przydzielony? – Zapytał James z diabelskim uśmieszkiem.

\- Właśnie, Remusie, przecież musisz nam pomóc pokonać tego Długoroga Romańskiego – Syriusz poklepał nowego przyjaciela po plecach. – Ty, ja i James na pewno damy mu radę. Zostaniemy bohaterami!

\- Jesteście idiotami.

Mia odwróciła się w kierunku głosu i zobaczyła znajomą twarz rudowłosej dziewczynki, która minęła ich w pociągu. Obok niej stał Severus Snape i rzucał jadowite spojrzenia grupce przyszłych Huncwotów.

Dziewczynka zacisnęła gniewnie usta, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i spojrzała na Jamesa z obrzydzeniem.

\- Ceremonii Przydziału dokonuje magiczny kapelusz.

\- Ah, tak? – Jamie zwrócił się do niej, obdarzając ją uśmiechem, w którym ukryte było wyzwanie. – Skąd wiesz?

\- Tak napisano w Historii Hogwartu – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie dziewczyna, Mia i Remus.

Syriusz i James roześmiali się i właśnie w tym momencie w drzwiach stanęła profesor McGonagall.

\- Ustawcie się jedno za drugim – przykazała. – Za mną.

Tysiące świec rozświetlały Wielką Salę. Unosiły się w powietrzu nad czterema długimi stołami, przy których siedzieli starsi uczniowie. Stoły były nakryte złoconymi talerzami i pucharkami. W drugim krańcu Wielkiej Sali królował piąty stół, za którym siedzieli nauczyciele.

Pierwszoroczni zostali ustawieni w równej linii naprzeciwko pozostałych uczniów, z nauczycielami za swoimi plecami. Setki twarzy przyglądających się nowoprzybyłym wyglądało bardzo blado w migoczącym świetle świec. Pomiędzy ludźmi dało się zauważyć srebrne przebłyski duchów unoszących się między świecami.

Profesor McGonagall bez słowa postawiła przed pierwszorocznymi taboret na czterech chybotliwych nóżkach. Na nim zaś położyła spiczasty kapelusz.

James i Syriusz spojrzeli z niechęcią na brudny, stary kapelusz. Rudowłosa dziewczynka – Mia była pewna, że to właśnie Lily Evans – wyglądała z kolei na zachwyconą i z uniesioną brwią spojrzała na Jamesa.

\- A nie mówiłam?

Przez kilka sekund w Wielkiej Sali panowała idealna cisza. Nagle kapelusz drgnął. W pobliżu wytartego brzegu pojawiło się niewielkie rozdarcie, przypominające usta i tiara zaczęła śpiewać:

 _Załóż mnie na głową swą i pozwól śpiewać pieśń,_

 _O tym, który z czterech domów gotów jest cię znieść._

 _Siadaj już i pozwól mi zajrzeć w umysł swój,_

 _Bo każdy umysł, każdy sekret ma subtelny krój._

 _Czyżbyś był Gryfonem w złocie i szkarłacie,_

 _Odważnym jak Godryk, śmiałym, nie płaczącym po stracie?_

 _A może Puchonem, borsukiem żółto-czarnym,_

 _Faworytem Helgi, stałym i lojalnym?_

 _Jeśli będziesz Krukonem, założysz brąz i błękit;_

 _Obiecuję ci: nigdy nie zaznasz nieuków udręki._

 _Zieleń i srebro ci przeznaczone w domu Slytherina,_

 _Ambicja jego uczniów to ni wada, ni wina._

 _Nieważne, gdzie was przydzielę, jesteście uczniami Hogwartu,_

 _Wasza magia żyje w was, a z magią nie ma żartów._

Profesor McGonagall wystąpiła przed szereg i uniosła długi pergamin.

\- Wyczytany uczeń założy Tiarę Przydziału na głowę, usiądzie na taborecie i poczeka na przydział – wyjaśniła. – Abbott, Adrian.

Jasnowłosy chłopiec podszedł niepewnie do stołka, założył kapelusz na głowę i zaczekał chwilę.

\- SLYTHERIN – wrzasnęła Tiara Przydziału.

Chłopiec skierował się do stołu stojącego najdalej po prawej stronie, gdzie siedzieli uczniowie w zielono-srebrnych uniformach. Ślizgoni klaskali uprzejmie po przydziale nowego kolegi. Mia natychmiast dostrzegła pośród nich jasnowłosą głowę Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Jego odznaka prefekta lśniła na idealnie skrojonych szatach. Po obu jego stronach siedzieli Crabbe i Goyle. Naprzeciwko niego siedziała kolejna jasnowłosa osoba, w której Mia rozpoznała Narcyzę Black.

\- Alton, Samantha.

\- RAVENCLAW!

\- Bagman, Otto.

\- HUFFLEPUFF!

\- Belby, Damokles.

Uwaga Mii szybko skoncentrowała się na chłopcu, który zbliżał się do Tiary Przydziału. Doskonale znała to nazwisko, bo uczyła się o tym człowieku od czasu śmierci Dumbledore'a. Na Snape'a nie mogli liczyć, a bez niego Remus nie miał już dostępu do Wywaru Tojadowego. Slughorn też by im nie pomógł – to nie był ten typ człowieka, który pomógłby bliźniemu w potrzebie, szczególnie za darmo, a zwłaszcza bez Dumbledore'a, który by go ochronił. Mia postanowiła, że sama uwarzy Wywar Tojadowy, ale poniosła porażkę. Chcąc zrozumieć istotę tego eliksiru, wczytała się w jego historię i w historię jego twórcy: Damoklesa Belby'ego. Teraz dziewczyna zagapiła się na chłopca siedzącego na stołku, czując rosnącą niecierpliwość. Chciała odkryć, jakie sekrety skrywa jego mózg, żeby w przyszłości móc uwarzyć eliksir niezbędny Remusowi w funkcjonowaniu.

\- SLYTHERIN – w końcu wykrzyknęła Tiara Przydziału.

Mia uśmiechnęła się, wiedząc, kto zostanie przydzielony jako kolejny.

\- Powodzenia, Syriuszu.

\- Powodzenia? – Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby. – Wystarczy moja determinacja.

\- Planujesz przechytrzyć Tiarę Przydziału i zmusić ją, żeby przydzieliła cię do Gryffindoru? – Zaśmiał się Jamie.

\- Bardzo _ślizgońsko_ z twojej strony – dodała Mia.

Syriusz odwrócił się do niej i podszedł bardzo blisko, jakby chciał ją przestraszyć swoją obecnością. Przypomniało to Mii o starszym Syriuszu, czekającym na nią gdzieś w przyszłości.

\- Za te słowa, _kotku_ , postaram się o przydział do Gryffindoru. Tylko po to, żeby zrobić ci na złość.

\- Black, Syriusz – wywołała profesor McGonagall i wszyscy spojrzeli na chłopca, który aroganckim krokiem podszedł do taboretu. Po jego wargach nadal błąkał się uśmiech, nawet pomimo tego, że Tiara Przydziału przesłoniła mu pole widzenia.

Mia wiedziała, do jakiego domu zostanie przydzielony Syriusz, ale mimo wszystko nerwowo mu się przyglądała. Rzeczywiście, wyglądał na zdeterminowanego. Dziewczyna nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak zażarta dyskusja toczyła się między chłopakiem i Tiarą Przydziału, gdy Syriusz zaciekle odmawiał przydzielenia do domu swoich przodków.

\- GRYFFINDOR – zagrzmiał kapelusz i stół po lewej eksplodował oklaskami.

\- HA! – Zaśmiał się Syriusz, po czym odwrócił w kierunku Mii, wytknął ją palcem i odtańczył taniec zwycięstwa po drodze do stołu Gryfonów.

Mia zachichotała.

\- Nigdy mi tego nie zapomni, prawda?

\- Mało prawdopodobne – przyznał Remus.

\- Brown, Alice – kolejna Gryfonka, która dołączyła do Syriusza przy stole po lewej. Mia zauważyła podobieństwo dziewczynki do Neville'a Longbottoma. Z kolei jej nazwisko skłoniło Mię do zastanowienia się, czy Neville nie był przypadkiem spokrewniony z Lavender.

-Carrow, Alecto.

Mia niebezpiecznie zmrużyła oczy. Znała doskonale to nazwisko. Bliźnięta Carrow uniknęli Azkabanu po pierwszej wojnie czarodziejów, a cały ostatni rok drugiej wojny czarodziejów spędzili torturując uczniów Hogwartu.

\- SLYTHERIN – okrzyk Tiary Przydziału nie zaskoczył Mii. Podobny werdykt kapelusz wydał w kwestii Amycusa.

\- Catchglove, Greta.

\- HUFFLEPUFF!

\- Evans, Lily.

Rudowłosa czarownica wystąpiła z szeregu i nieśmiało założyła sobie na głowę magiczny kapelusz.

Wystarczyła niecała sekunda, żeby Tiara Przydziału podjęła decyzję.

\- GRYFFINDOR!

Lily zdjęła Tiarę z głowy i oddała ją profesor McGonagall. Pospieszyła w kierunku stołu po lewej stronie, rzucając smutne spojrzenie Snape'owi.

Jamie podrapał się po głowie.

\- Myślałem, że trafi do Ravenclawu.

Mia wywróciła oczami.

\- W pociągu twierdziłeś, że to kolejna Ślizgonka.

\- Nie. Wiedziała o kapeluszu, tak jak ty i Remus.

Remus spojrzał z ciekawością na Jamesa.

\- My też zostaniemy Krukonami?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. Chcecie zostawić mnie samego z Syriuszem? Kto nas wtedy wyciągnie z kłopotów, w które wpadniemy?

Mia westchnęła, kiedy Jamie puścił jej oczko.

\- Gdybyście tak mogli unikać kłopotów w pierwszej kolejności.

\- Fawcett, Julia – kolejna Krukonka.

\- Gudgeon, Davey – został przydzielony do Hufflepuffu.

Następnie z szeregu wystąpił wysoki, przerażony chłopiec. Mia uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko i poklepała go po ramieniu, oferując ciche poparcie. Chwilę później, pomimo całego zdenerwowania, „Longbottom, Frank" został bez wahania przydzielony do Gryffindoru.

\- Denerwuję się – Remus głośno przełknął ślinę, patrząc na taboret z wahaniem. Kolej jego przydziału zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. – Nie jestem zbyt odważny, prawda? Nie powinno mnie tu nawet być.

Mia złapała go za rękę i splotła swoje palce z jego palcami, próbując dodać mu odwagi.

\- Nie bój się cieni, bo one świadczą o tym, że gdzieś znajduje się światło.

Remus odwzajemnił jej spokojne spojrzenie.

\- Oskar Wilde. Czytasz mugolską literaturę?

\- Czytam. Ale prawdę mówiąc, Wilde był czarodziejem.

\- Naprawdę? – Informacja zaciekawiła Remusa.

\- Lupin, Remus – wywołała go profesor McGonagall i chłopak podszedł do taboretu, na którym usiadł z Tiarą Przydziału na głowie.

Kapelusz nie spędził na głowie Remusa nawet dwóch sekund, żeby zastanowić się nad swoją decyzją.

\- GRYFFINDOR!

Stół Gryfonów ponownie eksplodował oklaskami. Nikt jednak nie cieszył się głośniej od Syriusza, który z radością powitał swojego przyjaciela. Mia klaskała wraz z pozostałymi, uśmiechając się promiennie do Remusa.

\- Macdonald, Mary – dziewczyna, biorąc przykład z Remusa, skierowała się do stołu Gryfonów. Chwilę później Mia dostrzegła, że w kierunku taboretu idzie znajomo wygladająca jasnowłosa dziewczyna.

\- Maestro, Pandora – Tiara przydzieliła ją do Ravenclawu.

Mia wiedziała doskonale, jaki będzie werdykt Tiary, gdy wywołany został Peter Pettigrew, ale nie przeszkodziło jej to modlić się do Merlina, żeby chłopak został jednak przydzielony do Slytherinu lub Hufflepuffu. Albo, co byłoby dużo lepszą decyzją, został odesłany do domu. Kiedy jednak Peter dołączył do zadowolonych Remusa i Syriusza przy stole Gryfonów, dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy.

\- Założymy się, jak szybko trafię do Gryffindoru? – Zapytał Jamie, praktycznie drżąc ze zniecierpliwienia.

Mia zaśmiała się do brata.

\- Jestem pewna, że Tiara nie będzie potrzebowała czasu do namysłu.

\- Też tak sądzę – odpowiedział.

\- Potter, James!

\- GRYFFINDOR – słysząc to po rekordowo krótkim upływie czasu, Mia zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy kapelusz w ogóle dotknął czubka głowy Jamesa.

Uśmiechnęła się, obserwując, jak jej brat pobiegł w stronę swojego nowego domu. Oklaski tylko dodawały mu energii, uskrzydlały go. Zadowolony, obrócił się do swojej siostry i pokazał jej uniesiony kciuk.

\- To było do przewidzenia – Mia usłyszała gorzki głos za swoimi plecami.

Odwróciła się i rzuciła neutralne spojrzenie Severusowi Snape'owi. Chłopak miał ręce skrzyżowane na chudej piersi i patrzył z niechęcią na Gryfonów.

\- W Gryffindorze nie ma nic złego.

\- Mówi kolejna mała lwica – odwarknął.

\- Moja mama była Ślizgonką – Mia wzruszyła ramionami. – Przydział do różnych domów jest tradycją, ale nie uważam tego za dobry pomysł. W duchu tej tradycji rozdzielają nas w szkole, ale gdy tylko ją opuścimy, zaczynamy przebywać ze sobą bez względu na dom, do którego należeliśmy w Hogwarcie. Nadal możesz się z nią przyjaźnić, wiesz?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – powiedział, jednak jego wzrok koncentrował się w miejscu, gdzie siedziała Lily. Musiał się skupić, żeby zignorować hałas, jaki obok niej czynili James Potter i Syriusz Black.

Mia ponownie wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Zachęcani przez Jamesa i Syriusza Gryfoni świętowali ostatni przydział tak głośno, że profesor McGonagall musiała na chwilę przerwać Ceremonię, żeby uspokoić swoich uczniów. Kiedy wróciła do taboretu i spojrzała na pergamin, musiała zwalczyć irytację, zanim wywołała kolejnego ucznia.

\- Potter, Mia!

\- Moje imię wymawia się „Ma-ja" – poprawiła grzecznie swoją nauczycielkę, kiedy szła w kierunku Tiary Przydziału. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczyła zanim kapelusz opadł na jej oczy, były pełne odwagi spojrzenia Jamesa, Syriusza i Remusa, którzy z niecierpliwością czekali, aby dołączyła do nich przy stole Gryfonów.

\- Hmmm… - Odezwał się głos w jej głowie. – Bardzo interesujące. Nie spodziewałem się kogoś takiego, jak pani, panno Granger.

 _Potter_ , poprawiła w myślach Mia.

\- Wie pani, że przede mną nie można niczego ukryć. Widzę wszystko, co kryje pani umysł. Widzę przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Dla pani one zlewają się w jedno, prawda?

 _Po prostu przydziel mnie do Gryffindoru_ , Mia pomyślała z niecierpliwością.

\- Jest pani pewna? Widzę, że za pierwszym razem chciałem panią umieścić w Ravenclawie. Ma pani niesamowity umysł. Jest pani genialna i utalentowana. Pasowałaby pani do Krukonów.

 _Ravenclaw nie jest dla mnie wyzwaniem_ , sprzeciwiła się, zdeterminowana, żeby zostać przydzieloną do Gryffindoru.

\- Nie, nie, to prawda. Pani nie przyswaja wiedzy dla samej wiedzy, ale lubi tą wiedzę wykorzystać w praktyce, prawda? Korzysta pani z tego, czego się pani nauczy. Jest pani zaradna. Sprytna. Ambitna.

Oczy Mii rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumiała, co insynuuje kapelusz. _Nie. Waż. Się. Wiem, gdzie dyrektor cię trzyma. Będzie szkoda, jeśli przypadkiem znajdziesz się w pobliżu Fawkesa, gdy nadejdzie jego Dzień Spalenia_.

\- Pani mi grozi? To dość niebezpiecznie, panno… Potter.

 _Tak. Niebezpieczne… I odważne z mojej strony._

\- W takim razie nie mam innego wyjścia. GRYFFINDOR!

Mia wypuściła drżący oddech. Szybko oddaliła się od Tiary Przydziału, zaskoczona, że kapelusz chciał ją umieścić w Slytherinie. Draco zemdleje, jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie miała możliwość, żeby mu o tym opowiedzieć.

Natychmiast znalazła się w ramionach Jamesa, który czekał na nią przy stole Gryfonów. Pozostali uczniowie oklaskiwali ją, tak samo, jak witali poprzednich pierwszorocznych. Usiadła obok Remusa, naprzeciwko Lily Evans, która obserwowała, jak Severus Snape został właśnie przydzielony do Slytherinu.

Lily wlepiła smutny wzrok w stół.

Mia śledziła Snape'a, który powolnym krokiem dotarł do stołu Ślizgonów, przy którym miejsce zostało dla niego zrobione obok Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Blondyn poklepał Snape'a po plecach.

W końcu ostatni uczniowie zostali przydzieleni. Gaspard Shingleton trafił do Gryffindoru, Rikard Stebbins do Ravenclawu, William Tuft do Gryffindoru, a nieziemsko piękna Elora Zabini do Slytherinu.

Wstał Albus Dumbledore. Uśmiechał się do swoich uczniów, szeroko rozłożył ramiona. Wyglądał tak, jakby jego największym szczęściem było widzieć ich wszystkich w Wielkiej Sali Hogwartu.

\- Witajcie! Witajcie w nowym roku szkolnym! Zanim rozpoczniemy ucztę, mam dla was kilka mądrych słów. Oto one: tuman, bakłażan, śledź i ropuch.

Gryfoni, Krukoni i Puchoni zaśmiali się lekko. Ślizgoni prychnęli z niechęcią.

Dumbledore – zupełnie niezrażony reakcją Ślizgonów – kontynuował swoją przemowę.

\- Szczególnie gorąco witam pierwszorocznych. Mam nadzieję, że Hogwart stanie się dla was drugim domem, szczególnym schronieniem, bezpiecznym miejscem w tym dziwnym, nieznajomym świecie. Chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć, że Hogwart nie jest dziwny. A teraz, zanim pójdziecie spać, życzę wam smacznego.

Złote talerze i półmiski nagle zapełniły się jedzeniem. Na stołach pojawiły się steki, kurczaki z rożna, kotlety schabowe, szaszłyki z baraniny, kiełbaski, jaja na bekonie, gotowane ziemniaki, pieczone ziemniaki, frytki, pudding i groszek z marchewką.

Wszyscy natychmiast wyciągnęli ręce po naczynia i zaczęli nakładać sobie słuszne porcje.

Mia spędziła przy tym stole niezliczoną ilość posiłków, zwykle siedząc razem z Harrym i Ronem, którzy często jedli niechlujnie. Jęknęła, bojąc się, że to samo będzie miało miejsce z jej nowymi przyjaciółmi, ale kiedy spojrzała na Jamesa, Syriusza i Remusa, musiała przyznać, że chłopcy zachowują się przy stole wyjątkowo czysto i spokojnie.

\- Na Merlina! Wy naprawdę potraficie zachować się przy stole! – Westchnęła. Oczywiście, wiedziała, że Jamie ma nienaganne maniery, ale spodziewała się, że przy chłopcach w swoim wieku nagle zmieni się w niechlujną świnię.

Syriusz spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem.

\- A czego się spodziewałaś?

\- Po jedenastolatkach? – Odpowiedziała pytaniem. – Spodziewałam się, że wepchniecie sobie to jedzenie do gardeł na jeden raz, po czym jeszcze dopchniecie butem.

\- Cieszę się, że cię pozytywnie zaskoczyliśmy – powiedział Remus, ale jego mina pokazywała, że nie wie, czy odebrać jej słowa jako komplement czy jako obelgę.

\- Peter, stary, wytrzyj twarz – zawołał Jamie przez całą długość stołu. – Obniżasz standardy, które właśnie stworzyliśmy.

Chłopcy szybko zaczęli rozmawiać o Quidditchu – nawet Remus dołączył do ich konwersacji, rzucając Mii mały uśmieszek. Bawiło go jej założenie, że nie interesował się sportem, ponieważ kochał książki tak samo, jak ona.

Mia zignorowała chłopców i spojrzała przez stół na rudowłosą dziewczynkę, która ze smutnym uśmiechem dłubała w swoim jedzeniu.

\- Cześć. Jestem Mia Potter.

Dziewczynka podniosła wzrok i jej jasnozielone oczy rozjarzyły się. Ten kolor boleśnie przypomniał Mii, jak bardzo tęskniła za swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Harrym.

\- Lily Evans.

Mia otrząsnęła się z ponurych myśli i odkaszlnęła, zanim zdecydowała się ponownie odezwać.

\- Chciałabym przeprosić za mojego brata i naszego przyjaciela.

Wskazała dłonią na Jamesa i Syriusza, którzy właśnie utracili wszystkie dobre maniery i wystrzeliwali groszek za pomocą swoich łyżek, próbując trafić w otwarte usta kolegów. Musiała przyznać, że dobrze celowali.

Mia wywróciła oczami, ukrywając zawstydzenie i ponownie zwróciła się do Lily.

\- Nie jestem pewna, co się stało podczas jazdy pociągiem, ale wyglądało to tak, jakby byli niegrzeczni wobec ciebie i twojego przyjaciela. Chciałabym przeprosić w ich imieniu.

\- Byli niegrzeczni – przyznała Lily, rzucając chłopcom mordercze spojrzenie, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Mię. – Ale Severus też przyjmuje takie rzeczy na serio.

Syriusz odwrócił się i uśmiechnął.

\- Ktoś mnie wołał?

\- Wracaj do swojego ciasta, Syriuszu – nakazała Mia, a chłopak tylko skinął głową i wrócił do przerwanej czynności.

\- Widziałyście sufit? – Zapytała słodko Alice, z zachwytem w głosie. – Jest piękny!

Smutna mina zniknęła z twarzy Lily, kiedy dziewczyna spojrzała w górę.

\- Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego.

\- Urodziłaś się w rodzinie Mugoli? – Zapytała Mia, doskonale znając odpowiedź. Korzystała z wiedzy swojego poprzedniego życia, aby rozmawiać z osobą, która w przyszłości stanie się matką jej najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Tak – przyznała Lily. – Przeszkadza ci to?

Mia zmarszczyła brwi, słysząc jej ton. Wyglądało na to, że Lily już spotkała się z rasizmem, który niepodzielnie królował w czarodziejskim świecie. Mia dobrze wiedziała, jak musiała się czuć.

\- Nie, wcale mi to nie przeszkadza. Chętnie posłucham czegoś o twojej rodzinie, jeśli będziesz chciała ze mną o tym rozmawiać. Czytałam co nieco o świecie Mugoli, ale nigdy nie miałam przyjaciółki urodzonej w rodzinie Mugoli.

Powoli napięcie zniknęło z sylwetki Lily i dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Przyjaciółki?

\- Jasne!

\- A co z wami? – Mia spojrzała na pozostałych pierwszorocznych. – Z jakich rodzin pochodzicie?

\- Czystej krwi – przyznała Alice, wzruszając ramionami. – Mam starszego brata, który rok temu skończył naukę w Hogwarcie.

\- Ja też – uśmiechnął się Frank Longbottom. – To znaczy, jestem czystej krwi. Nie mam żadnego brata. Zostaliśmy tylko mama i ja.

\- Też jestem czystej krwi – do rozmowy dołączyła Mary Macdonald, która przesiadła się bliżej Mii, a dalej od Gasparda i Williama. Chłopcy nawet tego nie zauważyli, tak głęboko byli pogrążeni w rozmowie o Czekoladowych Żabach.

\- Ja też – wtrącił się Peter.

\- _Wszyscy_ jesteście czystej krwi? – Zapytała Lily, marszcząc brwi. Nagle wyglądała na wyobcowaną.

Syriusz wyjrzał zza pleców Mii.

\- To wcale nie jest takie fajne, uwierz mi, Evans.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo większość rodzin czystej krwi musi aranżować małżeństwa między kuzynami, żeby utrzymać czystość – zadrwiła Mia, a Syriusz jej tylko ochoczo przytaknął.

Lily westchnęła.

\- Wy tak na serio?

\- Tak, ja mam na imię Syriusz – chłopak zaśmiał się. Remus i Mia tylko jęknęli, ale Syriusz nauczył się już ich ignorować. - I tak, to prawda. Moi rodzice są kuzynostwem w drugim pokoleniu. Zawsze istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że potomstwo będzie szalone, ale przynajmniej jest pewność, że dzieci będą ładne. Jak ja.

Mrugnął łobuzersko do dziewcząt. Alice i Mary zarumieniły się, ale Lily wyglądała na poirytowaną umizgami Syriusza. Mia bardzo to doceniała.

\- Są także rodziny czystej krwi, które nie przejmują się statusem - dodała Mia, patrząc na Lily. - Na przykład moja rodzina. Wśród Potterów spotkasz wyłącznie normalnych ludzi.

\- Mia, patrz! - Wrzasnął Jamie.

Wszyscy odwrócili się w kierunku głosu, a tam dziedzic Rodu Potterów, jedyny syn Charlusa i Dorei, potomek wielkiego Ignotusa Peverella - i przyszły ojciec Wybranego - próbował utrzymać swoją różdżkę na czole bez użycia rąk.

Mia patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem przeniosła wzrok na swoją nową przyjaciółkę i westchnęła z zawstydzeniem.

\- Twój brat? - Lily uniosła brew.

\- Tak.

\- On… - Lily spojrzała na Jamesa, któremu kibicowali Syriusz i Peter.

\- Zaczyna ci się podobać - zgadła Mia.

\- Tak, na pewno - odpowiedziała sarkastycznie Lily, obserwując, jak różdżka spadła z czoła Jamesa, uderzyła w stół i wypuściła fontannę czerwonych iskier. Przestraszony Jamie odskoczył z krzykiem i spadł na podłogę razem ze swoimi okularami.

\- Do diabła! - Wrzasnął, siadając ponownie na swoje miejsce. Schował różdżkę do kieszeni i z konsternacją popatrzył na zbite szkła.

\- Daj mi je - zażądała zirytowana Mia. Jamie zignorował jej wzrok, ale posłusznie podał jej zniszczone okulary. Dziewczyna przytknęła swoją różdżkę do szkieł. - _Occulus Reparo_.

\- Uratowany przez młodszą siostrzyczkę - uśmiechnął się Jamie, odbierając naprawione okulary.

\- Jesteś _młodsza_? - Zapytała Alice.

Mia wywróciła oczami.

\- Zaledwie o minutę.

\- Jesteście bliźniętami? - Zapytała z niedowierzaniem Lily.

\- On odziedziczył dobry wygląd Potterów, a ja ich talent - uśmiechnęła się Mia.

\- Hej! Ja też jestem utalentowany - zaprotestował Jamie.

Mia spojrzała na niego z udawanym zainteresowaniem.

\- I mówi to chłopiec, który próbował utrzymać różdżkę na czole bez użycia rąk.

\- Trzeba to Jamesowi oddać - stanął w jego obronie Syriusz. - Udało mu się utrzymać różdżkę na czole przez całą minutę zanim spadła.

Mia fuknęła i nadziała marchewkę na swój widelec z nieco większą siłą, niż była do tego potrzebna.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszę, że będę dzielić pokój z dziewczynami.

\- Zostawisz mnie samego z nimi? - Remus spojrzał na nią zranionym wzrokiem, ale w kącikach jego ust czaił się uśmiech.

\- Przeżyjesz - obiecała. - A jeśli uda ci się powstrzymać chłopców przed szukaniem kłopotów, dostaniesz ode mnie Czekoladową Żabę.

\- Umowa stoi - uśmiechnął się, ale jego radosna mina szybko zniknęła, zastąpiona przez grymas bólu. Chłopak chwycił się mocno za boki i przycisnął ręce do żołądka.

Mia natychmiast spoważniała. Cierpiała razem z nim.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Remusie? - Zapytała z wyraźną troską w głosie. Chciała mu pokazać, że jej na nim zależy, a nie, że jej go szkoda. Wiedziała, że starszy Remus najbardziej nienawidził, kiedy ktoś się nad nim litował.

\- Tak, ja… Chorowałem w zeszłym tygodniu - skłamał. - Mogę czasami doświadczać nawrotów choroby.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? - Zaczęła, ale przerwał jej głos Dumbledore'a.

\- Teraz, kiedy już wszyscy się najedli, mam dla was kilka dodatkowych informacji. Do wiadomości pierwszorocznych: Zakazany Las jest zakazany dla wszystkich uczniów. Pan Filch, nasz woźny, prosił żeby wam przypomnieć, że nie wolno korzystać z magii na korytarzach. Nabory do drużyn Quidditcha odbędą się w drugim tygodniu semestru. Każdy uczeń, który jest zainteresowany grą w barwach swojego domu powinien skonsultować się z panią Hooch.

\- Wezmę udział w naborze - Jamie zapalił się do tego pomysłu.

\- Nie wolno ci! Jesteś dopiero pierwszorocznym - odpowiedziała Mia.

\- Chciałbym oficjalnie powitać nowego nauczyciela w gronie pedagogicznym - Dumbledore kontynuował. - Profesor Fenwick zgodził się objąć stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

\- Ludzie, przyjmujemy zakłady - zaczął nawoływać znajomy głos. Mia odwróciła lekko głowę w jego kierunku i zobaczyła dwóch chłopców, rudowłosych i piegowatych. Jeden trzymał w dłoniach rolkę pergaminu, a drugi zbierał złote monety do wyświechtanego kapelusza.

\- Zakłady? - Mia skierowała pytanie do chłopców, którzy przypominali Freda i George'a Weasley'ów.

\- Zakładamy się o to, jak długo wytrzyma na swoim stanowisku nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Żaden nauczyciel nie uczył nas dłużej niż przez rok - powiedział chłopiec zbierający monety.

Drugi chłopiec, ten z pergaminem, wyszczerzył zęby do dziewczyny.

\- Mówią, że ktoś rzucił klątwę na to stanowisko.

\- Bzdura - wymsknęło się Peterowi.

Chłopiec z kapeluszem przyjrzał się uważnie Peterowi.

\- Słyszałeś, Gideonie? Ten mały pierwszaczek myśli, że lepiej od nas zna się na legendach Hogwartu.

\- Słyszałem, Fabianie - odpowiedział chłopiec z pergaminem. Zmrużył oczy, wbijając spojrzenie w Petera. - Założysz się z nami o to, że cała ta klątwa to bzdura?

Peter zaczął się jąkać w odpowiedzi, a Mia uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. To byli Gideon i Fabian Prewett, młodsi bracia Molly Weasley.

Dumbledore cały czas mówił, nieświadomy zakładów, jakie miały miejsce przy stole Gryfonów.

\- Na koniec chciałbym dodać, że Profesor Sprout w końcu udało się zasadzić na szkolnych błoniach Wierzbę Bijącą. Uczniowie nie powinni się zbliżać do tego drzewa pod groźbą utraty życia lub kończyny. Wierzba Bijąca to samoświadome drzewo, znane ze swoich wybuchów wściekłości.

Słysząc to, wzrok Mii znowu odnalazł sylwetkę Remusa. Chłopak patrzył uparcie na swój talerz, oddychając powoli. Chciała sięgnąć do niego dłonią, pocieszyć go, ale wiedziała, że jeszcze nie powinna mu uświadamiać, że zna jego sekret i wie, że to z jego powodu Wierzba Bijąca została zasadzona na szkolnych gruntach.

\- To drzewo jest niebezpieczne? - Zapytała Lily.

\- Bardzo. Czytałam o nich - odpowiedziała Mia.

Syriusz zaśmiał się swoim charakterystycznym, szczekającym śmiechem.

\- Oczywiście, że o nich czytałaś, kotku.

\- Teraz czas spać - Dumbledore klasnął w dłonie i wszystkie brudne talerze poznikały ze stołów.

\- Pierwszoroczni, proszę za mną.

Mia odwróciła się i spojrzała w znajomą twarz Kingsley'a Shacklebolta, młodszą o dwadzieścia lat. Dziwnym odczuciem było widzieć przyszłego Ministra Magii w takim wieku, odprowadzającego do dormitorium stadko jedenastolatków, ale błyszcząca odznaka Prefekta na jego piersi upewniała ją, że to nie był sen.

Wszyscy uczniowie wstali i skierowali się ku drzwiom. Prefekci prowadzili swoich młodszych kolegów. W pewnym momencie Mia zauważyła wymianę spojrzeń między Kingsley'em i Lucjuszem Malfoy'em. Dziewczyna widziała jak na dłoni podobieństwa między nimi w tych czasach i w przyszłości - Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister Magii i członek Zakonu Feniksa oraz Lucjusz Malfoy, Śmierciożerca, prawa ręka Voldemorta.

\- Idziemy, szybciutko. Postarajcie się nie zgubić - krzyczał Kingsley na strumień Gryfonów, który przesuwał się w kierunku ogromnej klatki schodowej. James i Syriusz przewodzili ich grupie, tuż za nimi trzymał się Peter. Mia została z tyłu, czekając na Remusa, który zwijał się z bólu.

\- Schody lubią zmieniać swoje położenie. Trzeba o tym pamiętać, szczególnie, gdy jest się spóźnionym na zajęcia. Nauczyciele nie tolerują spóźnień. Nawet nasza opiekunka, która doskonale wie, jak łatwo można utknąć na schodach. Albo _w_ schodach, jeśli nie jesteście wystarczająco ostrożni.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc "w schodach"… Auć! - Wrzasnął Frank, gdy jego stopa wpadła w znikający schodek.

\- Właśnie to. Wszyscy pierwszoroczni w końcu się na to złapią - Kingsley zachichotał, a Frank poczerwieniał na twarzy.

Mii przypomniał się Neville, który utknął dokładnie w tym samym miejscu. _Jaki ojciec, taki syn_. Uśmiechnęła się z nadzieją, że kiedyś będzie mogła pokazać Neville'owi swoje wspomnienia o Franku i Alice. _Jeżeli_ w ogóle wróci do swojej linii czasowej.


	22. Uprzejmość

Od tłumaczki: Przepraszam za spóźnienie. Nie miałam czasu, żeby zbetować ten rozdział, dopiero dzisiaj udało mi się znaleźć chwilę. Zaczyna się szkoła, a wraz z nią choroba Remusa zaczyna być jasna dla Mii.

Miłego czytania. Obiecuję, że kolejny rozdział pojawi się we wtorek.

ROZDZIAŁ 22 - UPRZEJMOŚĆ

2 września 1971

Poranek po Ceremonii Przydziału zastał uczniów Gryffindoru przy wspólnym śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy uczniowie, nowi i powracający po wakacjach, z identycznymi apetytami pochłaniali posiłek.

Mia uśmiechała się czarująco do swojego brata, próbując przygładzić jego niesforne włosy, żeby w końcu przylegały do głowy. Jamie z kolei przeczesywał je ciągle dłonią, niwecząc wysiłki swojej siostry i strosząc niemiłosiernie swoją fryzurę. Uśmiechał się przy tym drwiąco do Mii. Peter cały poranek trzymał się blisko Syriusza. I wtedy pojawiły się sowy z pocztą.

Wszyscy pierwszoroczni napisali poprzedniego wieczora listy do swoich rodzin, więc James i Mia nie byli zaskoczeni odpowiedzią od rodziców, zachwyconych przydziałem swoich bliźniaków do Gryffindoru. Charlus i Dorea przesyłali słowa otuchy i wsparcia na nadchodzący rok szkolny, a u dołu strony bliźnięta znalazły nawet krótkie dopiski od Tilly, która _wiedziała_ , że oboje zostaną przydzieleni do Gryffindoru, bo są tacy odważni i utalentowani.

Czytanie przerwała im jaskrawoczerwona koperta upuszczona na talerz Syriusza przez ogromną sowę, która próbowała go ugryźć, gdy tylko chłopiec wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Sowa złapała w locie jedną kiełbaskę i zaraz jej nie było.

\- Cholerna sowa - Syriusz spojrzał na list i westchnął głęboko. - No, tak. Mogłem się tego spodziewać.

\- O co chodzi? - Zapytał James. - Zaczekaj… Co to jest?

Mia potrząsnęła głową, zniesmaczona zachowaniem Walburgi Black.

\- Wyjec.

\- Co to jest wyjec? - Zapytała Lily, siadając obok Mii i z ciekawością obserwując Syriusza, który patrzył na czerwoną kopertę z niechęcią.

James i Mia wzdrygnęli się, doskonale wiedząc, jakie piekło się za chwilę rozpęta. Lily tylko patrzyła z zainteresowaniem. Pozostali Gryfoni dyskretnie odwrócili głowy, co nie przeszkodziło Krukonom i Puchonom w przypatrywaniu się Syriuszowi z ciekawością.

\- Chrzanić to - warknął i podniósł kopertę. Rozerwał ją w przypływie szaleńczej odwagi.

Ryk wypełnił całą Wielką Salę. Wściekły głos Walburgi Black ogłuszył uczniów.

\- SYRIUSZU ORIONIE BLACK! TY WSTRĘTNA PODRÓBKO CZARODZIEJA! ZHAŃBIŁEŚ DOM MOJEGO OJCA! PRZYNIOSŁEŚ WSTYD SWOJEJ RODZINIE! JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ ZŁAMAĆ WIELOPOKOLENIOWĄ TRADYCJĘ?!

Mia spojrzała spod byka na kopertę wrzeszczącą znajome obelgi, znajomym głosem. Jej całe ciało stężało, przypominając sobie te wszystkie lata, kiedy sama była celem dla tej kobiety.

Syriusz siedział wyprostowany, spokojny, ale w jego wzroku można było wyczytać nienawiść w najczystszej postaci. Pozostali uczniowie skulili się, jakby słyszeli własnych rodziców.

\- DZIĘKUJĘ SALAZAROWI ZA TWOJEGO BRATA, KTÓRY DOSTOSUJE SIĘ DO TRADYCJI, W JAKIEJ ZOSTAŁ WYCHOWANY. NA TOBIE ZAWODZĘ SIĘ OD MOMENTU, KIEDY SIĘ URODZIŁEŚ! ŻAŁUJĘ, ŻE W OGÓLE CIĘ URODZIŁAM, TY MAŁY, WREDNY…

\- _Incendio!_ \- Warknęła Mia i wykonała subtelny ruch różdżką.

Koperta stanęła w płomieniach, a wściekły głos zamierał w miarę, jak list zmieniał się w proch.

James, Lily i pozostali Gryfoni patrzyli ze zdumieniem na Mię, zszokowani, że była w stanie rzucić tak skomplikowane zaklęcie przed rozpoczęciem nauki, ale Mii to nie obchodziło. Ona patrzyła na Syriusza, który z kolei wlepiał wzrok w szczątki wyjca z taką miną, jakby list cały czas na niego wrzeszczał.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

W końcu uczniowie opuścili Wielką Salę, udając się na zajęcia, ale szepty podążały za Syriuszem, gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł. Mia i James towarzyszyli mu przez cały dzień, odpowiadając mrożącymi krew w żyłach spojrzeniami na uwagi innych studentów, w szczególności Ślizgonów, którzy znali tradycję i historię Blacków, i uważali całe zdarzenie za wyjątkowo zabawne. Dzięki temu mało kto zwrócił uwagę na to, że Mia skorzystała z magii jeszcze zanim zdążyła się czegoś oficjalnie nauczyć.

Remus dołączył do nich przed pierwszą lekcją, wyglądając gorzej niż poprzedniego wieczoru. Mia uśmiechnęła się do niego i opowiedziała mu, co działo się przy śniadaniu.

Wybierając sobie miejsca w sali Zaklęć, instynktownie usiedli wokół Syriusza: James i Mia po jego obu stronach, Remus przed nim, a Peter za nim. Syriusz nic nie powiedział do swoich przyjaciół na ten temat, ale kiedy spojrzał na przyjaciółę, uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

Rozproszona przez poranne wydarzenia i uśmiech Syriusza, Mia nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że profesor Flitwick zadał pierwsze pytanie.

\- Czy ktoś potrafi mi powiedzieć, jaka jest różnica między zaklęciem, urokiem, klątwą i czarem?

Mia znała odpowiedź. Spędziła w Hogwarcie sześć lat i była najbardziej utalentowaną czarownicą w swoim pokoleniu. Szósty rok skończyła z najlepszymi wynikami, a na piątym roku zdobyła aż jedenaście SUM-ów. Nie była jednak najszybsza podczas swojej pierwszej lekcji Zaklęć.

Lily Evans była szybsza.

Jej dłoń wystrzeliła w powietrze z rekordową prędkością. Dziewczynka machała nią z niecierpliwością, prawie podskakując na skraju swojego krzesła.

James i Syriusz zachichotali, a Mia wpatrywała się w przyjaciółkę z przerażeniem. _Dobry Boże, czy ja tak wyglądałam?_ Opuściła rękę, rozluźniając się. Nagle postanowiła, że tym razem nic nie będzie robiła na siłę.

Jej nadmierna chęć, by udowodnić przed innymi swój talent i umiejętności sprawiła, że z trudem udało jej się zaprzyjaźnić z Harrym i Ronem. Tym razem miała cieszyć się swoim życiem. Skinęła głową z nowym postanowieniem. Nadal planowała pracować sumiennie i zdawać egzaminy z maksymalnymi notami, ale tym razem nie musiała nic przed nikim udowadniać.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

5 września 1971

Dni mijały i uczniowie dość szybko poznali smak rutyny.

Lily przodowała w Zaklęciach, a James i Syriusz byli niezrównani w Transmutacji, co samo w sobie było dziwne, bo wyglądali na osoby, które nigdy nie uważają na lekcjach. Ciągle też pakowali się w jakieś kłopoty.

Nie było niczym dziwnym, że Remus był najlepszy z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Mia na tych zajęciach siedziała z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i przypatrywała się przyjacielowi z wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem.

Zaskoczyło ją jednak, że Peter okazał się całkiem niezły z Eliksirów. Na jego nieszczęście, trafił do jednej klasy z Lily Evans i Severusem Snapem, którzy z miejsca stali się faworytami profesora Slughorna.

Zielarstwo było ich najmniej ulubionym przedmiotem, a dodatkowo straciło na atrakcyjności, kiedy Lily przypadkowo dolała za dużo wody do doniczki z zakwitającymi błotnymi kulami. W efekcie lekcja skończyła się ogromną błotną bitwą zapoczątkowaną przez Jamesa i Syriusza. Prawie wszyscy się dobrze bawili, poza Lily i Remusem, który był nieobecny z powodu choroby.

Mia siedziała ze zmarszczonym czołem przy stole Gryfonów w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie razem z bratem i przyjaciółmi jadła kolację. Był poniedziałkowy wieczór. Właśnie zaszło słońce i niebo rozświetlał księżyc w pełni. Martwiła się o Remusa, który właśnie spędzał swoją pierwszą samotną noc we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Bardzo szybko dokończyła posiłek i przeprosiła swoich przyjaciół. Pobiegła do dormitorium, skąd zabrała torbę pełną Czekoladowych Żab. Trzymała je na wszelki wypadek i właśnie miały się przydać.

Chwilę później weszła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i uśmiechnęła się do pani Pomfrey.

Pielęgniarka spojrzała na Gryfonkę.

\- Panno Potter, jak się pani czuje?

\- Dobrze. Przystosowuję się - odpowiedziała Mia, wiedząc, że pielęgniarka musiała być ciekawa jej przypadku. - Czy można już odwiedzać Remusa Lupina? Wiem, że został przyjęty do Skrzydła Szpitalnego kilka dni temu z grypą żołądkową.

Jej słowa mówiły jedno, ale jej wzrok mówił coś zupełnie innego. Miała nadzieję, że pani Pomfrey zrozumie.

Jeśli jednak pielęgniarka zrozumiała, o co Mii chodzi, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

\- Dzisiaj pan Lupin jeszcze nie przyjmuje gości. Może jutro.

Mia zrozumiała. Wiedziała, że Remusa nie ma w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a właśnie w tej chwili znajduje się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, gdzieś między Hogwartem i Hogsmeade.

\- A czy mogłabym coś dla niego zostawić? - Wyciągnęła przed siebie torbę pełną Czekoladowych Żab. - To jego ulubione słodycze. Dzięki nim poczuje się lepiej.

Pani Pomfrey skinęła głową.

\- Wezmę je, panno Potter. To bardzo uprzejme z twojej strony.

\- On… Jest moim przyjacielem - odpowiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem, odwróciła się i odeszła.

Następnego dnia Remus nadal był nieobecny na zajęciach, ale dołączył do swoich przyjaciół przy kolacji. Usiadł dokładnie naprzeciwko Mii, która słodko się do niego uśmiechnęła i postawiła przed nim pełny talerz. Remus tylko oparł łokcie na stole i wsparł głowę między złączonymi dłońmi.

Delikatnie odgarnęła jego włosy z czoła.

Spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością i wyciągnął z kieszeni kartę z Czekoladowej Żaby. Bez słowa położył ją przed nią.

Mia spojrzała w dół, prosto w przystojną, odważną twarz Godryka Gryffindora. U dołu karty, czerwonym atramentem napisano jedno słowo. _Dziękuję_.

\- Nie ma za co - uśmiechnęła się.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

4 października 1971

Mia nudziła się na zajęciach, doskonale znając materiał, który właśnie przerabiali, więc skupiła się na opiekowaniu się swoim bratem i przyjaciółmi.

James i Syriusz już mieli za sobą swój pierwszy szlaban. Zostali złapani podczas ciszy nocnej, kiedy chcieli znaleźć wejście do kuchni, żeby przynieść przekąski do wieży Gryfonów. Remus próbował trzymać się z daleka od ich wybryków, ale James i Syriusz niezmordowanie namawiali jego i Petera do wspólnego uczestnictwa w ich szalonych eskapadach.

Mia powoli zaprzyjaźniała się ze swoimi współlokatorkami - Lily, Mary i Alice - które były dużo przyjemniejsze we współżyciu niż Parvati i Lavender.

Nadchodziła kolejna pełnia księżyca i Remus ponownie zachorował. Mia cierpiała razem z nim, widząc nawrót jego choroby. Czuła się bezsilna i poirytowana. Kiedy Remus w niedzielny poranek zniknął za drzwiami Skrzydła Szpitalnego, kilka godzin zajęło jej podjęcie decyzji, która zaprowadziła ją do gabinetu dyrektora.

\- Kwachy - gargulec pilnujący wejścia do wieży odskoczył, pozwalając jej wejść na okrągłą klatkę schodową.

Dumbledore przywitał ją z uśmiechem.

\- Dobry wieczór, panno Potter. Jako mogę pani pomóc? Mam nadzieję, że nie chodzi pani o okoliczności, w jakich znalazła się pani w 1971 roku? Nie miałem jeszcze czasu, żeby rozpocząć badania nad pani Zmieniaczem Czasu.

Zatrzymała się, zaskoczona. Czy naprawdę zdążyła już zapomnieć, że Dumbledore obiecał jej, że zbada Zmieniacz Czasu i znajdzie sposób na odesłanie jej do domu?

\- Nie, dyrektorze, nie przyszłam tu w sprawie Zmieniacza Czasu. Przyzwyczajam się do tego życia… - Urwała, nie wiedząc, jak powinna się do niego odnosić. - Do życia, które mi podarowano. Robię tak, jak pan kazał. Podążam za zasadami Remusa.

\- Tak, ten pan Lupin z przyszłości często się pojawia w pani słowach. Zauważyłem, że zaprzyjaźniła się pani z innym panem Lupinem, tutaj, w Hogwarcie. Przypuszczam, że to ta sama osoba.

Pokiwała głową ze smutnym uśmiechem.

\- To prawda, dyrektorze.

\- Prawda jest taka, że nie chcę wiedzieć o przyszłości więcej niż absolutnie muszę, ale cieszy mnie, że ten konkretny uczeń ma przed sobą świetlaną przyszłość - przyznał z podobną miną.

\- On jest powodem, dla którego dzisiaj do pana przyszłam - powiedziała Mia. - Ja wiem.

\- Pani _wie_?

\- Wiem, dlaczego w tym roku udało się zasadzić Wierzbę Bijącą na błoniach Hogwartu.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Chciałabym prosić o pozwolenie na bycie przy nim. Oczywiście, nie we Wrzeszczącej Chacie - mówiła szybko. - Ale przed przemianą i po niej. W przyszłości jestem jedną z osób, które się nim opiekują. Wiem, jak leczyć jego rany i jakich eliksirów potrzebuje, żeby szybciej dojść do siebie.

Chciałaby wiedzieć, jak uwarzyć ten najważniejszy eliksir, który ulżyłby jego cierpieniom, ale Wywar Tojadowy miał zostać wynaleziony dopiero za kilka lat.

Dumbledore natychmiast spoważniał.

\- Nie ma lekarstwa na lykantropię, panno Potter.

\- Nie, ale… On jest moim przyjacielem. Nie mogę go skazać na samotność - zwiesiła głowę. - To bardzo boli.

\- Ma pani wielkie serce, panno Potter. I dobre zamiary. Ale nawet mimo pani obecności, transformacje pana Lupina będą bolesne - odpowiedział wyraźnie Dumbledore, a w jego głosie królowało niepodzielnie współczucie. Mia wiedziała, że tylko dzięki temu mężczyźnie Remusa przyjęto do Hogwartu. Dumbledore inwestował w chłopca.

\- Nie miałam na myśli jego, tylko siebie - wyjaśniła szybko Mia. - Boli mnie, że Remus musi cierpieć w samotności.

\- Rozumiem. Podejrzewam, że wie pani, jak poinformować pana Lupina o swojej wiedzy w subtelny sposób?

\- Tak, dyrektorze. W mojej linii czasowej sama domyśliłam się prawdy - powiedziała, przypominając sobie wypracowanie, które zadał im Snape w nadziei, że ktoś odkryje sekret Remusa i upubliczni swoją wiedzę. Ona jednak zachowała to dla siebie. - Teraz też mu powiem, że sama się domyśliłam.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością.

\- W takim razie ma pani moje pozwolenie, żeby towarzyszyć mu w czasie jego choroby.

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorze - ona również się uśmiechnęła, ale z ulgą.

\- Niestety, profesor Sprout już odprowadziła pana Lupina do Wierzby Bijącej. Oczywiście, może pani zaczekać na pana Lupina w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Proszę dać tę notatkę pani Pomfrey. Tłumaczę w niej pani obecność. Pani Pomfrey będzie asystować podczas leczenia pana Lupina i podawania mu jakichkolwiek eliksirów.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

5 października 1971

Kilka godzin później Mia obudziła się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Pani Pomfrey zaproponowała jej jedno ze szpitalnych łóżek, żeby spokojnie poczekała, aż księżyc zajdzie i będzie można sprowadzić Remusa z Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Czekała z niecierpliwością, gdy pielęgniarka lewitowała ciało nieprzytomnego wilkołaka na najbliższe łóżko. Kiedy jej wzrok w końcu spoczął na jego połamanej, zakrwawionej sylwetce, musiała zakryć sobie usta dłonią, żeby powstrzymać okrzyk przerażenia.

\- Podobno już to pani widziała, panno Potter – to nie było pytanie.

\- Ja… - Mia otarła łzy. – Widziałam, ale… On jest taki młody. To niesprawiedliwe.

Podeszła do łóżka i uważnie przyjrzała się nieprzytomnemu Remusowi. W przyszłości będzie się budził krótko po wschodzie słońca, ale na razie jego małe ciało nie było w stanie znieść bólu transformacji. Potrząsnęła głową i spięła swoje mięśnie.

\- Proszę mu podać Eliksir Uspokajający. Potrzebuje go, żebym mogła wyleczyć jego rany.

\- Eliksir jest na stole, moja droga – wskazała pani Pomfrey i Mia skinęła głową, sięgając po fiolkę. Po wlaniu jej zawartości do gardła chłopca, przyjrzała się płytkim nacięciom na jego twarzy. Doszła do wniosku, że nie powstały one od szponów Lunatyka, a od ciągłego obijania się od ścian Wrzeszczącej Chaty. W niektórych nacięciach Mia znalazła drzazgi, które starannie wyciągnęła.

Następnie pani Pomfrey delikatnie obróciła ciało nieprzytomnego wilkołaka. Najgłębsza rana znajdowała się na jego plecach i ciągnęła wzdłuż całego kręgosłupa. Właśnie w tym miejscu skóra pękała podczas transformacji. Uniosła różdżkę i usunęła sączącą się krew zanim zabrała się za spajanie skóry. Próbowała nie dopuszczać do siebie żadnych emocji, ale ta czynność boleśnie przypominała jej to, co działo się po zakończeniu wojny.

\- Jest pani bardzo utalentowana, panno Potter. Mogę zapytać, czy w poprzednim życiu była pani uzdrowicielką?

Po twarzy Mii przemknął cień, gdy znowu pomyślała o wojnie.

\- Nie. Po prostu… Musiałam się wiele nauczyć, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

\- Dostała pani drugą szansę. Może wykorzysta pani swój talent i wybierze karierę jako uzdrowicielka – zaproponowała pielęgniarka.

\- Cieszę się, że mam kilka lat na podjęcie tej decyzji – przyznała Mia. List od Remusa nakazywał jej cieszyć się swoim życiem. Dlatego nie chciała martwić się o przyszłość. Przynajmniej nie bardziej, niż martwił się każdy jedenastolatek.

\- Niedługo powinien się obudzić – ostrzegła pani Pomfrey, kiedy Mia aplikowała dyptam na nacięcia na twarzy Remusa. – Na stoliku jest więcej Eliksiru Uspokajającego i Blokerów Bólu, jeśli będą potrzebne. Zostawię was samych.

Samotnie czekając, aż Remus się obudzi, Mia przypomniała sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy pomagała w leczeniu swojego przyjaciela.

 _\- To wszystko moja wina – Hermiona zasłoniła oczy rękoma. – Powinnam była nauczyć się od Snape'a…_

 _\- Nie wiń się. Wszyscy byliśmy wtedy zajęci – przerwała jej Tonks ze smutnym uśmiechem._

 _\- Powinnam był się nauczyć, jak uwarzyć Wywar Tojadowy. A teraz Remus cierpi – Hermiona otarła łzy. Oczywiście, czytała przepis, ale jednocześnie była zajęta odnalezieniem swoich rodziców i jak grom z jasnego nieba spadła na nią wiadomość, że nie można odwrócić Zaklęcia Pamięci. Była zbyt zdekoncentrowana, żeby spróbować uwarzyć Wywar Tojadowy, szczególnie wiedząc, że każdy błąd w tak skomplikowanym eliksirze może skończyć się śmiercią._

 _\- To nie twoja wina – powtórzyła Tonks. Pod jej oczami pojawiły się ciemne cienie._

 _Ona i Hermiona nie spały przez całą noc, nasłuchując, jak wilk miota się po piwnicy, rzucając się gwałtownie na metalowe pręty, które powstrzymywały go przed ucieczką. Nawet Łapa nie był w stanie go uspokoić._

 _Teddy przeziębił się, co sprawiło, że Remus się stresował, a jego stres miał przełożenie na nerwowe zachowanie wilka. Syriusz chciał zabrać Remusa na otwarty teren, żeby podczas pełni księżyca wybiegał całą energię, ale nie znalazł żadnego odpowiednio zabezpieczonego miejsca. Nie mógł być pewny, czy Lunatyk nie pobiegnie prosto do Tonks i Teddy'ego, raniąc każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze._

 _W nocy, za każdym razem, kiedy wilk zawył ze złości lub zaskowyczał z bólu, Tonks i Hermiona zaciskały mocno oczy._

 _\- Myślisz, że już odzyskał świadomość? – Zapytała Hermiona, patrząc, jak pierwsze promienie słońca zaczęły przenikać przez szpary w zasłonach._

 _\- Jeszcze chwilę – Tonks odetchnęła z ulgą. – Damy mu godzinę od momentu ostatniego wycia. To będzie szansa, żeby jakoś się ogarnął, zanim zejdziemy na dół. Dziękuję ci, że zdecydowałaś się nam pomóc._

 _\- Remus zawsze mi pomagał, kiedy ja byłam ranna – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, przypominając sobie, jak mężczyzna siedział przy jej łóżku po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Pocieszał ją, sam będąc w rozpaczy po śmierci Syriusza._

 _\- Chodźmy do niego._

 _Dwie czarownice skierowały swoje kroki do piwnicy i pierwszym, co uderzyło Hermionę po otwarciu drzwi był odór krwi i potu. Zmrużyła oczy i pozwoliła Tonks iść pierwszej, żeby żona wilkołaka upewniła się, że mężczyzna przynajmniej się ubrał._

 _Łapa spał w kącie piwnicy, wykończony po całej nocy spędzonej z wilkołakiem._

 _Hermiona szła niepewnym krokiem w kierunku Tonks, która klęczała przed ogromną klatką z różdżką w gotowości. Remus kazał im być ostrożnym w każdej chwili, kiedy radziły sobie z wilkiem. Powiedział, że po pełni księżyca, po transformacji w człowieka, wilk nadal może mieć nad nim kontrolę. Nie można było stwierdzić ze stuprocentową pewnością, jakie zmiany wniesie brak Wywaru Tojadowego._

 _\- Remusie? – Wyszeptała Hermiona, zbliżając się do otwartych drzwi klatki._

 _Kiedy mężczyzna zaszczycił ją swoim spojrzeniem, Hermiona ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że jego oczy są koloru płynnego złota. Nawiązał z nią kontakt wzrokowy i warknął, cicho i nisko. Niebezpiecznie._

 _Łapa od razu się obudził i też warknął. Ostrzegawczo._

 _Hermiona zerknęła przez ramię na psa i ponownie skoncentrowała uwagę na Remusie. Zachowała bezpieczną odległość i uklękła powoli, bez żadnych gwałtownych ruchów._

 _\- Tonks, podaj mu fiolkę Eliksiru Uspokajającego. To Remus, ale wilk jest tuż pod powierzchnią. Eliksir powinien zepchnąć go głębiej w podświadomość - wyjaśniła, patrząc, jak Tonks wyciąga małą fiolkę z przygotowanym wcześniej eliksirem. Fiolka potoczyła się pod stopy Remusa, który nieufnie na nią spojrzał._

 _\- Remusie, wypij eliksir – nakazała Hermiona, przechylając głowę na jedną stronę, żeby odsłonić gardło w geście poddania._

 _Oczy drapieżnika zaświeciły momentalnie, ale po chwili zmieniły kolor na zielony. Remus jęknął z bólu, sięgnął szybko po fiolkę i jednych haustem wypił jej zawartość. Następnie upadł na ziemię._

 _\- Przytrzymaj go, ja zajmę się jego plecami – powiedziała Hermiona do Tonks, gdy obie szybko podeszły do zmaltretowanego mężczyzny._

 _\- Cześć, kochanie – Tonks usiadła na ziemi, obok głowy męża, przeczesując palcami jego spocone włosy. Delikatnie odwróciła Remusa plecami do Hermiony, która natychmiast usunęła krew z głębokiej rany i zasklepiła skórę._

 _Kiedy skończyła, Hermiona pokazała Tonks, że może z powrotem położyć Remusa na plecach. Metamorfomag uśmiechnęła się czule do swojego męża, patrząc w jego zamglone bólem oczy._

 _\- Pozwól, że zajmę się twoją piękną twarzą._

 _Remus zmarszczył brwi, walcząc z płaczem, bólem i utratą przytomności._

 _\- Tak źle nie było od wielu lat._

 _Tonks złożyła na jego czole lekki pocałunek._

 _\- Wilk martwi się o Teddy'ego, nic w tym dziwnego. Mama dała znać z samego rana. Teddy już czuje się lepiej._

 _Remus westchnął z ulgą, po czym syknął, kiedy Hermiona uleczyła kolejną ranę._

 _Dziewczyna zmartwiała._

 _\- Tak mi przykro, Remusie._

 _\- Nie twoja wina – odpowiedział, sięgając po jej rękę. Z jakiegoś powodu ten gest go uspokoił, chociaż jej nie przyniósł żadnego pocieszenia._

 _\- Powinnam była się nauczyć, jak uwarzyć Wywar Tojadowy, gdy miałam okazję._

 _Remus potrząsnął głową._

 _\- Nie masz za co przepraszać, Hermiono. Tylko ty możesz wykombinować, jak poprawnie go uwarzyć, bez wskazówek Snape'a. Wiem, że ci się uda – próbował się do niej uśmiechnąć, ale targnął nim kolejny spazm bólu._

 _\- Przyniosę więcej Blokerów Bólu – wstała._

 _Tonks potrząsnęła głową i sama ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia._

 _\- Zostań. Ja przyniosę lekarstwa – minęła Łapę i machnęła na niego ręką. Kiedy się zawahał, westchnęła. – No, chodź. Ty też musisz się wyspać._

 _Tonks weszła na schody, a Łapa powoli za nią podążył._

 _Hermiona przyjrzała się zmaltretowanemu mężczyźnie leżącemu przed nią. Czuła się dziwnie skrępowana. Remus trząsł się z bólu. Zagryzła wargi, zbliżyła się do niego i instynktownie przeczesała jego włosy palcami, podobnie, jak zrobiła to wcześniej Tonks._

 _Westchnął z ulgą i odezwał się do niej łamanym głosem._

 _\- Dziękuję, Hermiono. Zawsze byłaś bardzo… Uprzejma w stosunku do mnie. W stosunku do mojej przypadłości._

 _Zmrużyła oczy i otarła łzę._

 _\- Zawsze zasługiwałeś na uprzejmość ludzi, Remusie – wyszeptała i zszokowana patrzyła, jak jej słowa załamały go. Mężczyzna załkał cicho i przyciągnął czarownicę do siebie. Była zaskoczona, że tak się przed nią odsłonił, ale przez cały czas delikatnie głaskała jego włosy i szeptała słowa pociechy._

 _Zrozumiała, że Tonks wróciła do piwnicy, kiedy jej uszu dobiegło ciche przekleństwo dobiegające ze schodów. Zesztywniała, zastanawiając się, za jak niewłaściwe uzna jej zachowanie żona Remusa._

 _Jednak dla Tonks ich uścisk nie miał żadnego znaczenia. Wyglądała na wdzięczną, kiedy do nich podeszła i podała Remusowi fiolkę z Blokerem._

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Remus otworzył oczy i natychmiast spojrzał na krzesło, na którym siedziała Mia. Był zmęczony i zdziwiony jej obecnością, ale tego właśnie się spodziewała.

\- Mia? – Wyszeptał chrapliwie.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego z czułością.

\- Cześć, Remus.

Chłopak rozejrzał się, a jego tętno zaczęło przyspieszać w ataku paniki.

\- Gdzie ja jestem?

\- W Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Potrzebujesz kolejnego Blokera?

\- Co ty tu robisz? Dlaczego właśnie _ty_ tu jesteś? – Próbował usiąść, ale każdy ruch był dla niego bardzo bolesny. Wyrwał mu się krzyk, a jego ręka automatycznie powędrowała do rany na plecach.

Kiedy był taki zaabsorbowany swoją paniką, Mia zerknęła szybko na jego plecy. Rana zagoiła się, pozostawiając zaczerwienioną bliznę i naciągniętą do granic możliwości skórę. Wyglądało to nieprzyjemnie, łagodnie mówiąc.

Kiedy znowu Remus spojrzał na Mię, odskoczył, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, jak blisko niego znajdowała się dziewczyna. Żeby nie zrobił sobie większej krzywdy, Mia delikatnie złapała go za ramiona i przytrzymała w miejscu.

\- Uspokój się, Remusie. Zajmuję się tobą.

Wyrwał się z jej uścisku, szybko mrugając oczami.

\- Co? Nie, nie powinnaś. Nic mi nie jest, tylko lekkie przeziębienie. Nie chcę, żebyś coś ode mnie złapała…

\- Niczym się od ciebie nie zarażę, bo wcale nie jesteś chory.

Spojrzał ze strachem w jej oczy.

\- Remusie, ja wiem.

\- Ty… _Wiesz_?

Jego warga zaczęła drżeć i nagle Mia zdała sobie sprawę, że ma przed sobą przerażonego chłopca, a nie dorosłego mężczyznę, który stał się dla niej symbolem siły i wytrwałości. Pamiętała, że starszy Remus miał w zwyczaju płakać po transformacjach, szukać siły w jej ramionach. A teraz przed nią siedział spanikowany jedenastolatek, który nigdy nie odczuł zwykłej uprzejmości w stosunku do swojej przypadłości. Mia podejrzewała, że nawet w domu, przy swoich rodzicach, Remus cierpiał samotnie.

\- Wiem o lykantropii – wyjaśniła łagodnym tonem.

\- Nie wiem, o czym… - Zaczął, ale gdy tylko łzy przelały się na jego policzki, przestał protestować. – Skąd wiesz?

Dotykała go, a on próbował uciekać przed jej dotykiem. Mia była jednak nieugięta. Głaskała go delikatnie po ramionach, odsuwała spocone włosy z czoła.

\- Czytam książki, znam objawy. I przede wszystkim jestem mądrzejsza, nawet od ciebie – uśmiechnęła się z czułością. – Domyśliłam się w zeszłym miesiącu, gdy zachorowałeś podczas pełni księżyca. Dlatego przyniosłam ci Czekoladowe Żaby. Wiem, że je uwielbiasz.

Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy ponownie uciekł od jej dotyku.

Remus zadrżał, z bólu i płaczu.

\- Powinnaś już iść. Ja… Nie powinnaś była się domyślić. Będę musiał opuścić szkołę. Nikt nie miał wiedzieć.

\- I nikt się nie dowie – obiecała Mia. – Poszłam z moimi domysłami do Dumbledore'a i dostałam od niego pozwolenie, żeby być przy tobie przed i po transformacji, każdego miesiąca.

\- Ty… Ty się nie boisz? – Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- Mam się bać _ciebie_? – Zaśmiała się. – Nie mam powodu, żeby się ciebie bać, Remusie.

\- Przecież jestem potworem! – Wykrzyczał, a jego oczy błysnęły płynnym złotem,

Mia zawarczała gniewnie, a koniuszki jej włosów naelektryzowały się w przypływie niekontrolowanej magii.

\- Nawet się nie waż! Mówisz o moim najlepszym przyjacielu. Uważam, że doskonale sobie radzisz w sytuacji, w której zostałeś zmuszony dorastać – łzy zabłysły w jej oczach, gdy to mówiła. – Musisz stosować się do reguł, żeby ludzie wokół ciebie byli bezpieczni. Ale gdzieś tam, między regułami i ludźmi, czeka na ciebie szczęście.

Potrząsnął głową.

\- Nigdy nie będę szczęśliwy, Mia.

\- Będziesz – zapewniła go, myśląc o Tonks i Teddym. – Dopóki nie znajdziesz tego szczęścia, moim zadaniem będzie przynosić ci ulgę w bólu. Potrzebujesz kolejny Bloker?

\- Czy… Czy to _ty_ mnie uleczyłaś? – Zapytał, sięgając dłonią do blizny na plecach. – W zeszłym miesiącu leczyła mnie pani Pomfrey i uczucie jest inne.

\- Szybko się uczę.

Remus przymknął oczy.

\- Nie chcę twojej pomocy. Nie chcę cię przypadkowo skrzywdzić.

\- A ja nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał dłużej, niż musisz – odpowiedziała stanowczo, nie zgadzając się na jego warunki. – Ty pozwolisz mi opiekować się sobą, tak żebyś nie musiał cierpieć samotnie. W zamian ja obiecuję, że nigdy świadomie nie znajdę się blisko ciebie w trakcie transformacji. Nie planuję iść za tobą za Wierzbę Bijącą.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

\- O tym też wiesz?

\- Kiedy powiedziałam Dumbledore'owi, że wszystkiego się domyśliłam, wyjaśnił mi całą resztę.

\- Ja… - Nagle Remus odwrócił wzrok, zawstydzony i świadomy swojej słabości. Mia znała ten wzrok. Widziała go zawsze, gdy ktoś wspominał przeszłość Harry'ego lub rodzinę Rona. To był wzrok człowieka, który wiedział, że inni się nad nim litują. – Ja nie jestem kolejnym bezpańskim psem, jak Syriusz.

Mia uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Nie, nie jesteś. Syriusz jest zagubionym szczeniakiem, który szuka dobrego domu.

Syriuszowi, złamanemu przez Wyjca od Walburgi, wiele tygodni zajął powrót do starego siebie, wesołego i zadziornego.

\- Ty jesteś chłopcem, który potrzebuje prawdziwej przyjaźni, a przypadkiem tak się składa, że jesteś wilkołakiem – kontynuowała.

\- Dlaczego jesteś… - Urwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. – Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taka uprzejma?

Mia przełknęła głośno ślinę, czując jak płacz dławi ją w gardle. Usiadła obok niego na łóżku i delikatnie go objęła całym ramieniem. Zadrżał, czując jej dotyk, ale zebrał się w sobie i nie odsunął od niej.

\- Zawsze zasługiwałeś na uprzejmość ludzi, Remusie.

Załkał głośno, oplótł ramionami talię Mii, ukrył twarz w jej włosach i zalał się łzami.

Jej wzrok zmiękł, gdy zrozumiała, że chłopiec po raz pierwszy pozwolił sobie na okazanie słabości. Poczuła się tak, jakby Remus właśnie otworzył przed nią serce. Obiecała sobie, że będzie to serce traktować z największym szacunkiem.


	23. Nasze zadanie

Od tłumaczki: Dzisiaj trochę bardziej sentymentalnie. Taka smutna refleksja Mii, dotycząca predestynacji. I jednocześnie rozdział wypełniony śmiechem, bo młody Jamie się zakochał. Z innej beczki: nie spóźniłam się. I postaram się, żeby tak zostało. Miłego czytania, do zobaczenia za tydzień.

ROZDZIAŁ 23 – NASZE ZADANIE

18 grudnia1971

Śnieg okrył błonia Hogwartu błyszczącą pokrywą, ale uczniowie nie mieli czasu, żeby docenić, jak pięknie wyglądają szkolne włości. Wszyscy pakowali się, aby spędzić święta Bożego Narodzenia w domach, z rodzicami. Tylko kilkoro zostawało na czas przerwy świątecznej w szkole, a pogoda była idealna na wielką bitwę na śnieżki. Gideon i Fabian Prewett zaproponowali nawet zorganizowanie turnieju, który skończył się tym, że w Skrzydle Szpitalnym wylądowało łącznie siedmioro Ślizgonów i czworo Puchonów, przypadkiem złapanych w krzyżowy ogień. James, Syriusz i Remus byli zdecydowanie najlepsi spośród pierwszorocznych, ale dzięki zabawie nabawili się groźnych odmrożeń. Mia zdecydowała się nie brać udziału w zabawie. Siedziała tylko niedaleko i chichotała jak opętana, gdy śnieg spadający z dachu Hogwartu pogrzebał Petera.

Wczoraj przypadała pełnia księżyca i według Mii Remus wyglądał bardzo dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. W jakiś sposób jej obecność, miesiąc po miesiącu, sprawiła, że chłopiec dochodził do siebie dużo szybciej niż poprzednio. Bardzo pomagała wiedza z jej poprzedniego życia. Mia znała najlepsze sposoby na leczenie jego ran i podawała mu tylko te eliksiry, które najszybciej eliminowały ból w jego przypadku. Remus w ostatnich miesiącach nabrał wagi i wróciły mu kolory.

Zbliżały się święta Bożego Narodzenia i żadne wcześniejsze święta nie wydawały się dziewczynie tak atrakcyjne, jak te nadchodzące.

\- Syriuszu, dlaczego nadal jesteś w piżamie? – Zapytała Mia, schodząc do Pokoju Wspólnego z sypialni. – Niedługo wychodzimy, żeby zdążyć na pociąg.

\- _Mama_ – powiedział z obrzydzeniem, - kazała mi zostać na święta w Hogwarcie.

Syriusz słał czasami listy do domu, wyłącznie do ojca i brata, wyłączając Walburgę ze swojego życia po Wyjcu, którego wysłała do niego na początku roku szkolnego.

Mia wiedziała, że Orion Black odpisywał raz w miesiącu. Żądał od swojego syna raportowania szkolnych wyników i pytał, czy nie powinien dosłać mu niezbędnych przyborów. Te listy nigdy nie wyglądały jak korespondencja ojca z synem. Regulus odpisał jeden raz, prosząc Syriusza, żeby ten już do niego nie pisał i nazywając go zdrajcą krwi. Brzmiało to jak słowa Walburgi, która prawdopodobnie zagroziła młodszemu synowi takim samym traktowaniem, jakim obecnie darzony jest Syriusz. Efekt, niestety, był łatwy do przewidzenia. Syriusz najpierw wybuchł przy śniadaniu, potem zamknął się w sobie, tylko po to, żeby zrobić scenę na lekcjach, za co dostał szlaban do końca tygodnia.

Wcale Mii nie zaskoczyło to, że Syriusz nie był mile widziany w domu na święta.

\- Twoja rodzina gdzieś wyjeżdża na święta? – Zapytał Remus, schodząc ze swojej sypialni z kufrem w dłoni.

Syriusz wzdrygnął się.

\- Jeżeli gdzieś jadą, nie poinformowali mnie o swoich planach.

\- Ich zachowanie jest śmieszne. Nie powinni na tobie odreagowywać czegoś, nad czym ty w ogóle nie miałeś kontroli – powiedziała Mia, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę z ogromnej chęci Syriusza, żeby znaleźć się w Gryffindorze. Chłopiec najprawdopodobniej poprosił Tiarę Przydziału, żeby go tu umieściła.

\- A kogo obchodzi ich zachowanie? – Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Przypomniało to Mii cichą złość starszego Syriusza, który został przykuty do rezydencji przy Grimmauld, kiedy był poszukiwanym zbiegiem.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i usiadła obok niego.

\- Ciebie obchodzi.

\- Chyba żartujesz! – Prychnął.

Był w ponurym nastroju, ale jego ciało instynktownie zareagowało na jej obecność. Osunął się wdzięcznie i jego głowa wylądowała na jej kolanach. Złapał jej dłonie i położył na swoich włosach z cichym rozkazem „głaszcz".

Mia uśmiechnęła się i delikatnie przeczesała palcami jego gęste włosy.

\- Lepiej mi samemu – westchnął, przymykając oczy.

\- Jedź z nami do domu – zaproponowała, przestając głaskać go po głowie.

Nagle intensywne spojrzenie szarych oczu odnalazło jej wzrok. Wyczytała w nim zdumienie ponad wszelką miarę.

\- Naprawdę?

Zachichotała, podekscytowana.

\- Oczywiście! Spędzisz święta z nami, we dworze. Potrzebujesz porządnych świąt Bożego Narodzenia, Syriuszu. Nie podoba mi się, że w przeciwnym wypadku zostałbyś sam w Pokoju Wspólnym. Remusie, ty jedziesz z nami, prawda? – Nagle poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, że wcześniej nie pomyślała o Syriuszu.

Wcześniej w tym miesiącu napisała do domu z pytaniem, czy Remus może spędzić z nimi święta. Remus wyznał jej, że jego rodzice w końcu mogli żyć bez wilkołaka w domu i prawdopodobnie się do tego przyzwyczaili. Jego powrót do domu, nawet na tak krótki okres czasu, sprawił, że zarówno chłopiec, jak i jego rodzice zrobili się bardzo nerwowi. Z kolei rodzice Mii byli bardzo szczęśliwi, mogąc zaprosić Remusa do siebie. To miał być jego pierwszy pobyt z przyjaciółmi poza Hogwartem.

\- No, jasne! Próbujesz skompletować nas wszystkich? – Zaśmiał się. – Petera też zamierzasz zaprosić?

\- Nigdy!

Chłopcy otworzyli szerzej oczy, słysząc jej ton.

\- Chodzi mi o to… - Próbowała się wytłumaczyć. – Peter i ja raczej za sobą nie przepadamy.

Doskonale wiedziała, że chłopcy zdają sobie sprawę z niechęci Mii do Petera. Dziewczyna jednak nigdy nie zachowała się wobec ich przyjaciela agresywnie, więc nic sobie z tej niechęci nie robili.

\- Ja mogę zostać tylko do wigilii – przypomniał Remus. – Moi rodzice powinni na same święta wrócić do domu.

Mia skinęła głową.

\- Oczywiście, pamiętam.

James ze śmiechem zjechał po barierce ze schodów prowadzących z Pokoju Wspólnego do dormitorium chłopców.

\- Najdroższa siostrzyczko, będziesz zachwycona, wiedząc, że wszystko spakowałem i ani razu nie zajrzałem do tej twojej cholernej listy – poinformował.

\- Zabrałeś wszystkie swoje ubrania? – Zapytała z uniesioną brwią. Nie bez powodu zrobiła dla niego listę. Widziała, jak zagniewana była ich matka w przeddzień rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Kufer Jamesa wyglądał koszmarnie.

\- Tak – odpowiedział.

\- Spakowałeś wszystkie podręczniki, których potrzebujesz do odrobienia zadań domowych?

\- Tak.

Mia spojrzała na niego uważnie.

\- Jamie?

\- Mia?

\- Gdzie masz różdżkę?

Powoli minęła sekunda, potem trzy, po czym James spuścił nos na kwintę, zaklął cicho pod nosem i pobiegł z powrotem do swojej sypialni.

\- Zawsze trzymaj różdżkę przy sobie, Jamesie Charlusie Potter! – Zawołała za nim czarownica.

Remus wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

\- Jak to możliwe, że w ogóle jesteście spokrewnieni?

\- Jestem prawie pewna, że mama skonfundowała go, gdy był dzieckiem – przyznała Mia z radosnym uśmiechem.

\- Znalazłem! – Z piętra dobiegł ich głośny wrzask.

Mia poklepała Syriusza po głowie i lekko pchnęła jego ramię, zachęcając do wstania z kanapy.

\- Musisz się spakować.

Syriusz wstał, machnął głową, żeby odrzucić włosy z twarzy i wrzasnął głośno.

\- James! Pomóż mi się spakować – ruszył w stronę schodów.

\- Wydawało mi się, że zostajesz w szkole – James uniósł brew. Schodził po schodach i w palcach obracał odnalezioną różdżkę.

Syriusz mrugnął łobuzersko do Mii, co spowodowało, że Jamie mocno klepnął go otwartą dłonią przez potylicę. Młody Potter próbował oduczyć swojego przyjaciela flirtowania ze swoją młodszą siostrą.

\- Twoja _urocza_ siostra – odpowiedział Syriusz, odwracając się w kierunku poważnego Jamesa. – Zaproponowała, żebym święta spędził z wami.

\- Super! – Potter zaśmiał się. – W domu możemy latać nad sadem. Pomożesz mi przygotować się do gry w Quidditcha. Dlaczego ja nie wpadłem na to, żeby ciebie do nas zaprosić?

\- Bo to nie _ty_ jesteś jego najlepszym przyjacielem – odpowiedziała triumfalnie Mia.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

James pomógł Syriuszowi spakować jego kufer i chłopcy ruszyli w kierunku przedsionka Hogwartu, gdzie zbierali się uczniowie czekający na powozy, mające zawieźć ich w kierunku stacji Hogsmeade.

\- Syriusz, patrz – zachichotał Jamie, patrząc, jak kilkanaście metrów przed nimi szli Severus Snape i Lily Evans.

Syriusz spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku i wstrzymał oddech, gdy James rzucił urok na stopy Snape'a, który nagle stracił równowagę.

\- Sev? Wszystko w porządku? – Lily uklękła przy przyjacielu ze zmartwionym wzrokiem.

\- Tak – warknął Snape.

\- Moja kolej – Syriusz wykrzywił wargi i posłał ten sam urok w kierunku stóp Snape, gdy tylko ten odzyskał równowagę. Tym razem Ślizgon poleciał przed siebie, mamrocząc pod nosem stek obelg.

Lily zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Sev?

\- Wszystko w porządku, Lily! – Odpowiedział ze złością, a Lily cofnęła się, zaskoczona jego tonem.

\- Znam dobre zaklęcie. _Locomotor Mortis_ – wyszeptał James, prawie niewidocznie poruszając różdżką.

Nogi Snape'a skleiły się ze sobą. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, chłopiec skoczył przed siebie dwa razy i przewrócił się, pociągając za sobą grupkę Puchonów.

James i Syriusz wybuchli histerycznym śmiechem.

To wystarczyło, żeby Lily się wściekła.

Syriusz uskoczył jej z drogi, bo wiedział, do czego była zdolna, kiedy się _naprawdę_ postarała. Bardzo nie chciał się dać złapać w wybuch niekontrolowanej magii.

Uderzyła zgrabnym palcem w klatkę piersiową Jamesa, a jej jasnozielone oczy pociemniały od furii.

\- Ty!

Jamie spojrzał na nią z miną niewiniątka.

\- Ja?

\- On? – Dodał Syriusz, udając zdziwienie.

\- Ty głupi, nieokrzesany, niewychowany… - Jej włosy zaczęły elektryzować, zupełnie, jak włosy Mii, kiedy dziewczyna była wściekła. Syriusz przygotował się na uderzenie. – Lumpie!

Jej wrzask przyciągnął uwagę wszystkich uczniów zgromadzonych w przedsionku, włącznie ze Snapem i próbującymi podnieść się Puchonami. Zanim James zdążył wydobyć z siebie jedno słowo, dłoń Lily plasnęła głośno w jego policzek. Dźwięk poniósł się po ścianach Hogwartu, a dziewczyna odwróciła się i szybkim, gniewnym krokiem opuściła zamek.

Syriusz gapił się na Jamesa, a ze zdumienia odebrało mu mowę.

\- Czy właśnie uderzyła cię Lily Evans? – Remus zażądał odpowiedzi, patrząc, jak James przyciska swoją dłoń do policzka.

\- Co? – Krzyknęła Mia, biegnąc za Remusem. Spojrzała na Syriusza. – Co się stało, do diabła? Co zrobiłeś?

\- _Ja_? – Nie spodobało mu się jej oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. – Gdybym _ja_ coś zrobił, Evans uderzyłaby mnie. A uderzyła _Jamesa_!

Wskazał palcem swojego przyjaciela, który wpatrywał się w dal, gdzie zniknęła Lily. Jamie cały czas przyciskał dłoń do zaczerwienionego policzka.

Mia zmrużyła oczy.

\- Jamie, coś ty zrobił?

\- Co to jest „lump"? – Zapytał równocześnie z nią Syriusz, podziwiając kreatywność Evans w wymyślaniu nowych obelg. A może to jakieś mugolskie określenie?

Remus próbował stłumić wybuch śmiechu, ale mu się nie udało.

\- Lily nazwała Jamesa lumpem?

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Popatrz, kochanie. Tam idzie Mia.

Dziewczyna usłyszała swoich rodziców w momencie, kiedy wyszła z pociągu. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc ich oboje.

\- A to musi być ten młody Lupin. Nie sądzisz, że ona… Jest trochę za młoda, żeby mieć chłopaka? – Jej ojciec nawet nie próbował ściszyć głosu.

\- Oboje są uroczy – droczyła się z nim Dorea. – Zachowuj się. Mia mówi, że są tylko przyjaciółmi.

Mając nadzieję, że uda jej się przerwać rozmowę rodziców, zanim ich słowa dosięgną Remusa, Mia rzuciła się w objęcia ojca. A Remus prawdopodobnie wszystko słyszał dzięki swoim wyczulonym zmysłom.

Kiedy Charlus puścił Mię, dziewczyna odwróciła się w kierunku Remusa.

\- Mamo, tato, to jest Remus.

\- Cieszę się, że mogę cię poznać, synu – Charlus uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę do chłopca. – Jestem Charlus Potter, a to moja żona, Dorea.

Usta Remusa również rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, kiedy wyciągał swoją dłoń w kierunku ręki starszego Pottera.

\- Remus Lupin, proszę pana. Jestem bardzo wdzięczny… To znaczy, bardzo doceniam – zająknął się, po czym głęboko odetchnął, co pozwoliło mu się uspokoić. – Moi rodzice chcieliby podziękować za gościnę, którą mi państwo zaoferowali.

Dorea rozpromieniła się.

\- Bardzo się cieszymy, że spędzisz z nami święta. Im nas więcej, tym weselej.

\- Och – Mia zaczerwieniła się, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że zapomniała wysłać sowę do domu zanim wsiadła do pociągu. – Czy Syriusz może spędzić z nami święta? Jego mama… Cóż…

Nie chciała wyciągać brudów rodziny Syriusza przy swoich rodzicach, więc tylko spojrzała na Doreę i spróbowała przekazać jej prawdę w kilku oszczędnych słowach.

\- Został przydzielony do Gryffindoru.

\- Na Merlina! – Westchnęła Dorea, doskonale rozumiejąc, co chciała jej przekazać córka.

\- Jaka strata dla Ślizgonów – zachichotał Charlus.

Syriusz zbliżył się do nich i natychmiast znalazł się w czułych objęciach Dorei.

\- Ty moje kochane, zbuntowane lwiątko! Słyszałam, że zostaniesz z nami przez kilka tygodni. Wspaniała świąteczna niespodzianka!

\- Naprawdę? – Zapytał młody Black z uniesioną brwią i sztucznym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

\- Oczywiście, mój drogi. Im nas więcej, tym weselej – powtórzyła swoje słowa.

Charlus odwrócił się do Mii.

\- Gdzie podziewa się twój brat?

Dzieci jęknęły.

Mia wywróciła oczami i wskazała dłonią na pociąg.

\- To chwilę potrwa.

Charlus zdążył otworzyć usta, żeby zadać kolejne pytanie, ale jego uszu doleciał wrzask.

\- Potter, puść mój kufer!

\- Ta wrzeszcząca rudowłosa czarownica to Lily Evans – Mia poinformowała ojca. – Chyba Jamie ją lubi.

Chłopiec próbował pomóc Lily przy ciężkim kufrze.

\- Poniosę go za ciebie – nalegał. – Twoje dłonie są jak delikatne kwiatuszki, nie powinny się męczyć niesieniem ciężkiego bagażu. Może pozwolisz mi również nieść swoją torbę?

Uśmiechnął się i dotknął lekko swojego policzka, kiedy Lily gwałtownie wyrwała mu swój kufer.

\- Odejdź ode mnie, ty palancie! – Krzyknęła i sama prędko oddaliła się od kolegi. Jej rude włosy gniewnie za nią powiewały.

\- Napiszesz do mnie? Wyślesz mi sowę? A może wpadniesz do rezydencji? – James machał za nią rękami.

\- Spadaj! – Głos Lily dobiegał z oddali.

\- Mamo – Jamie wpadł w objęcia matki. Charlus spojrzał na swojego syna ze śmiechem.

Dorea była przerażona.

\- James? Wszystko w porządku? – Uważnie przyjrzała się policzkowi Jamesa, którego chłopiec nie mógł przestać dotykać.

James rozjaśnił się.

\- Jest świetnie. Zakochałem się!

\- Na Merlina – westchnęła Dorea.

\- A ja uważam, że to _urocze_ – Charlus rzucił w żonę jej własnymi słowami i zachichotał, kiedy obdarzyła go morderczym spojrzeniem.

\- Proszę go zignorować – zaproponował starszym Potterom Syriusz. – My tak robiliśmy przez całe osiem godzin jazdy do domu.

\- Na bogów, James, ktoś ci coś podał? – Dorea położyła dłoń na czole syna. – Mia, ktoś go otruł?

\- Niestety, nie – dziewczyna rzuciła rozbawione spojrzenie bratu, nadal pogrążonemu w romantycznych rozważaniach. – To cały on.

\- Uderzyła mnie – powiedział z rozmarzeniem James, patrząc na swojego ojca z takim uniesieniem, jakby właśnie wygrał Puchar Świata w Quidditchu.

Charlus szybko zamrugał powiekami, powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

\- Kto cię uderzył? Ta mała rudowłosa czarownica?

\- Całkiem mocno mu przyłożyła – Syriusz zawył ze śmiechu. – To był komiczny widok.

\- Tak – zgodził się z nim James, nie przyjmując do wiadomości, że przyjaciel się z niego śmieje. – Widzieliście jej oczy, kiedy to zrobiła? Najpiękniejszy odcień zielonego, jaki w życiu widziałem. Mamo, możemy wybrać się na Ulicę Pokątną? Chciałbym kupić jej coś na święta.

Dorea zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Może później, kochanie. Najpierw chciałabym zabrać waszą czwórkę do domu, zrobić coś z twoją twarzą – ponownie zbadała policzek Jamesa. – Wygląda na to, że spuchło ci oko.

\- Będzie siniak? – Zapytał podekscytowany Jamie, odsuwając od swojej twarzy różdżkę, którą wyciągnęła Dorea. – Będę go nosił z honorem!

\- Osiem godzin, powiadacie? – Charlus spojrzał na Syriusza i Mię.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy jednak nie będzie lepiej, gdybym wrócił do swoich rodziców na święta – prychnął Syriusz.

\- Aż tak źle?

\- _Ja_ zastanawiałam się, czy nie jechać z Syriuszem do jego rodziców na święta – dodała Mia.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Potterowie i ich goście grzecznie czekali w kolejce do kominków podłączonych do sieci Fiu, żeby wrócić do domu. W krótkim czasie do salonu Dworu Potterów przybyła czwórka dzieci, a za nimi podążali dorośli. Syriusz nie zwrócił uwagi na wielkość i przepych salonu, ale Remus rozglądał się z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Mia uśmiechnęła się, widząc w oczach przyjaciela ten sam wyraz zachwytu, który pojawił się w jej wzroku, gdy pierwszy raz pojawiła się we dworze.

\- Remusie, Syriuszu, łapcie za kufry. Pokażę wam wasze pokoje.

Syriusz uniósł brew.

\- Mam łapać za kufer?

\- Chcesz spać w salonie?

Syriusz rozejrzał się, zmieszany.

\- Nie… Myślałem, że macie skrzaty domowe.

\- Niestety, mamy – Mia zazgrzytała zębami. – Ale to nie znaczy, że nie musisz być odpowiedzialny za swoje rzeczy.

Mii nie podobała się perspektywa kolejnej walki z Tilly, która nadal rozpieszczała Jamesa do granic możliwości, ale postanowiła, że nie pozwoli, żeby Syriusz wykorzystywał skrzatkę.

\- Mia ma problem ze skrzatami domowymi – wyjaśnił James z kwaśnym uśmiechem.

Syriusz spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, oszołomiony.

\- Nie lubisz skrzatów domowych?

\- Wolałabym po prostu, że skrzat domowy miał możliwość zdecydowania, czy chce się związać z daną rodziną czarodziejów, czy nie – próbowała mu to wytłumaczyć, ale wiedziała, że na nic się to nie zda. Pamiętała wiele kłótni, które odbyła na ten sam temat ze starszym Syriuszem Blackiem. – Wolałabym, żeby miały płacone za swoją pracę.

\- Płacone? – Syriusz zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem. – Żarty sobie stroisz?

\- Nie stroi – Jamie potrząsnął głową. – Chodź ze mną, Remusie. Pokażę ci twój pokój. Im na pewno dużo czasu zajmie dojście do porozumienia.

\- Mia, do tego służą skrzaty domowe – wyjaśnił Syriusz, gdy James i Remus zniknęli w głębi korytarza.

\- To są żywe istoty, a nie rzeczy, które możesz wykorzystać i wyrzucić, Syriuszu!

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jaki wredny jest skrzat mojej matki. Charakterek na pewno ma po niej. Przeklina mnie, opluwa i kłania się mi w tym samym momencie.

Mia przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała w bok. Przypomniał się jej Stworek, nazywający ją w tym samym zdaniu „panią" i „szlamą".

\- Może najpierw trzeba zacząć je szanować – mruknęła pod nosem.

\- Dlaczego miałbym szanować coś, co nazywa mnie „małą, podstępną bestią"?

\- Nie będę znowu się z tobą kłócić na ten temat! – Warknęła na niego, czując wzrastającą panikę.

Zamrugał oczami ze zdziwieniem.

\- Co to znaczy _znowu_?

\- Ja… Chodzi mi o to, że…

 _Kurwa…_

Jak to było, że w obecności Syriusza potrafiła zapomnieć o tym, w jakich czasach się znajdowała? To przez te szare oczy. Były identyczne, jak po trzydziestu latach. To był ten sam intensywny odcień szarości, który doprowadzał ją do szału.

\- Odpuść sobie. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – mruknęła, sięgnęła po swój kufer i zaczęła powoli iść w kierunku korytarza.

\- Młoda panienka! – Tilly pojawiła się przed nią z błyszczącymi, niebieskimi oczami i szerokim uśmiechem. – Tilly tak się cieszy, że młoda panienka wróciła do domu! Tilly weźmie kufer panienki. Młody panicz próbował przemknąć się za plecami Tilly, ale Tilly go złapała. Teraz młoda panienka odda swój kufer Tilly i Tilly się nim zajmie.

Skrzatka spojrzała na Mię takim wzrokiem, jakby wiedziała, że to właśnie Mia stała za pomysłem, żeby Jamie sam wnosił swój kufer do pokoju.

\- _Widzisz_? – Zapytał Syriusz.

Tilly spojrzała uważnie na chłopca.

\- To młody panicz Black, prawda?

\- Tak, to ja.

\- Młody panicz Black sam weźmie swój kufer – Tilly skończyła wlepiać wzrok w Syriusza, odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła z bagażem Mii.

\- Powinnam była coś wcześniej powiedzieć – przyznała czarownica. – Twoja rodzina była bardzo wredna dla Tilly. Chyba będziesz musiał sam sobie poradzić z kufrem.

Syriusz powinien czuć się urażony, ale koniec końców wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

\- Każdy kto nie lubi Rodu Blacków musi być w porządku – uśmiechnął się z przekorą, chwycił mocno swój kufer i podążył za skrzatką.

Radość z powrotu do domu trwała późno w noc. Tilly przygotowała ulubione smakołyki Mii i Jamesa, które okazały się również ulubionymi potrawami Remusa i Syriusza. W każdym pomieszczeniu rezydencji stała bogato udekorowana choinka. Nad wejściem do sypialni Charlus i Dorei wisiała jemioła. Gości oprowadzono po całej rezydencji, po czym chłopcy wyszli, żeby polatać przed snem nad sadem, okrytym świeżym śniegiem.

Było fantastycznie.

Ale prawda jest taka, że nic nigdy nie jest do końca fantastyczne.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Nie! Nie! To podróbka! Proszę! Nigdy nie weszliśmy do twojego skarbca! To nie jest prawdziwy miecz! To kopia, to tylko kopia!

Serce Syriusza mocno uderzało o żebra, kiedy ze snu wyrwał go nieziemski wrzask. Wyskoczył z łóżka i wyjrzał przez drzwi w momencie, kiedy Jamie biegł wzdłuż korytarza.

\- Co się dzieje? – Syriusz zażądał odpowiedzi, spanikowany.

\- Czy to Mia tak krzyczy? – Remus wytknął głowę zza drzwi naprzeciwko.

\- Co się z nią dzieje? – Zapytał Syriusz i wybiegł za Jamesem. Pociągnął mocno za rękaw piżamy Jamesa, gdy w trójkę stanęli przed podwójnymi drzwiami do sypialni Mii.

\- Odwalcie się – warknął James i wbiegł do pokoju.

Syriusz dojrzał postać dziewczyny rzucającą się po całym łóżku i jej zalaną łzami twarz.

Bez słowa James wdrapał się na jej wysokie posłanie i objął siostrę.

\- Mia? Mia, kochanie, wszystko w porządku. Jesteś bezpieczna – szeptał, aż jej płacz ucichł i dziewczyna uspokoiła się w jego ramionach.

Syriusz wszedł przez otwarte drzwi, spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela ze strachem i zmartwieniem. Sam przeżył wiele w swoim jedenastoletnim życiu, ale nigdy nie słyszał _takiego_ wrzasku.

\- Co się stało?

\- Mia miewa koszmary – wyjaśnił. – Mia, jesteś bezpieczna. Mam cię.

\- Już wszystko w porządku? – Remus stanął obok Syriusza.

\- Nie wiem – James zmarszczył brwi. – Wiedziałem, że miewa koszmary, ale nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby sprawdzić, czy nadal ją nawiedzają w Hogwarcie. Czy Evans, Brown albo MacDonald coś wam o tym wspominały?

Syriusz potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Jak często to się zdarza?

\- Prawie każdej nocy – Jamie westchnął, łajając się w duchu za tę nieuwagę. Syriusz wiedział, jak opiekuńczy jest jego przyjaciel w stosunku do swojej siostry. – Pewnie miała te koszmary co noc, przez cały semestr, i nic nie powiedziała swoim współlokatorkom.

\- Jamie? – Wyszeptała Mia, otwierając oczy.

James mocniej przygarnął ją do siebie.

\- Jestem tuż obok, kochanie.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałam… - znowu zaczęła płakać, ale chłopak szybko otarł jej łzy rękawem swojej piżamy i pocałował czubek jej głowy.

\- Nie, nie. Nie musisz za nic przepraszać. To _moje zadanie_. Moje zadanie, chronić ciebie.

Mia załkała głośno i złapała się swojego brata, jak tonący, który chwyta się brzytwy.

Coś poruszyło się w duszy Syriusza, jakaś pustka, pragnienie, strata – wszystko poczuł w jednej chwili.

\- _Nasze_ zadanie – wyszeptał w ciemność.

Mia usiadła i spojrzała na stojących przed jej łóżkiem Syriusza i Remusa. Nie wyglądała na zawstydzoną ich obecnością. Wręcz przeciwnie, westchnęła z ulgą.

Syriusz podszedł do niej i wyciągnął dłoń do jej twarzy. Zatknął lok jej włosów za jej ucho.

\- To _nasze zadanie_. My powinniśmy chronić ciebie.

\- Syriusz? – Wyszeptała.

\- Cześć, kotku. Przesuń się – uśmiechnął się i wdrapał do niej, do łóżka. Ułożył swoją głowę na jej kolanach.

Zaśmiała się przez łzy i zaczęła przeczesywać palcami jego włosy.

James zmrużył oczy, patrząc na przyjaciela.

\- To _my_ powinniśmy sprawić, żeby _ona_ poczuła się lepiej.

\- Nie – Mia powstrzymała brata. – To pomaga.

Rozjaśniła się, patrząc na Syriusza, który odpowiedział jej takim samym uśmiechem.

\- Chłopcy, powinniście iść spać – powiedziała z poczuciem winy.

\- Nie zostawimy cię samej – odpowiedział stanowczo Remus. – Zrobisz dla mnie miejsce, czy mam spać na podłodze?

Syriusz zachichotał i przysunął się bliżej do Mii, żeby zrobić miejsce dla Remusa

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

19 grudnia 1971

Mia otworzyła oczy w momencie, gdy światło wpadło do jej sypialni. Nocą nawiedziły ją zimne, mroczne wspomnienia, ale nad ranem otoczyło ją ciepło.

Spojrzała w dół na potarganą gęstwinę czarnych włosów, rozsypaną na jej brzuchu. Zaśmiała się cicho, czując obejmującą ją w pasie rękę Syriusza. Używał jej ciała jak poduszki. Uważnie obserwowała jego płytkie, powolne oddechy. Wtedy poczuła, jak druga osoba oddycha za jej plecami. Uniosła głowę i ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że w jakiś sposób w nocy ułożyła się na klatce piersiowej Remusa. Chłopiec jedną ręką obejmował ramiona Mii.

Uśmiechnęła się i przylgnęła mocniej do ciała przyjaciela. W końcu czuła się spokojna, nawet myśląc o przyszłości. O przyszłości, w której Remus będzie postrzegany jako krwiożercza bestia, w której będzie prowadził ubogie życie z powodu strachu i uprzedzeń społeczeństwa. O przyszłości, która dla Remusa rysowała się samotnymi latami, spędzonymi w poszukiwaniu namiastki rodziny. Rodziny, którą w końcu znajdzie, ale najpierw zdąży wiele wycierpieć.

Ujęła w lewą dłoń jego rękę i lekko uścisnęła. W jakiś sposób mu to wynagrodzi.

Postanowiła kochać go tak mocno, że wspomnienie jej miłości zostanie z nim i będzie dla niego pocieszeniem w latach jego samotności.

Ciche pochrapywanie dobiegające z dołu ściągnęło jej uwagę ponownie na Syriusza. Chłopiec odwrócił do niej głowę, ale jeszcze się nie obudził. Był taki niewinny. Prawą dłonią sięgnęła do jego włosów i przeczesała je delikatnie. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak ten chłopiec, ten _słodki_ chłopiec, po dorośnięciu zostanie zmuszony do spędzenia dwunastu lat w Azkabanie. Niewinny, osadzony w więzieniu bez procesu, zrozpaczony po śmierci swoich najbliższych. Póki co jego skóra była gładka i nienaruszona, ale ona wiedziała, że za kilka lat pokryją ją blizny, tatuaże i zmarszczki znaczące ukradzione mu lata. Oczywiście, w końcu będzie wolny, ale wtedy odbierze go jej Zasłona. Sprowadzi go z powrotem, ale Zasłona zabierze mu kolejny rok życia.

Postanowiła kochać go tak mocno, że wspomnienie jej miłości zostanie z nim i będzie dla niego pocieszeniem w latach jego cierpienia i gniewu.

\- Chyba ci wygodnie – jej uszu dobiegł rozbawiony, ale zmęczony głos Jamesa, który stał w drzwiach. Ziewnął i wrócił do jej łóżka, spychając nogi Syriusza, zanim zajął miejsce po jej prawej stronie, używając jej ramienia jak poduszki.

Uśmiechnęła się i oparła policzek o jego włosy. Zamrugała szybko oczami, chcąc odpędzić łzy.

Jedną dłonią ściskała rękę Remusa, drugą przeczesywała włosy Syriusza.

Uderzyła ją bolesna myśl: swoją obecnością mogła sprawić, że życia Remusa i Syriusza będą lepsze, ale nie starczyło jej rąk, by przytrzymać przy sobie również Jamesa.

 _Niestety, nic nie zmieni tego, co ma być._

Nieważne, jak bardzo będzie się starała – nie uda jej się uratować życia brata.


	24. Lwiątka

Od tłumaczki: Aaaa, znowu spóźniona. Dużo się dzieje w moim życiu, wiecie... W ciągu najbliższego miesiąca zmieniam miejsce zamieszkania, zmieniam pracę. Zmieniam swoje życie. Na pewno nie opuszczę tego tłumaczenia i rozdział będzie pojawiał się co tydzień. Postaram się, żeby to było co wtorek. Póki co, w pracy szkolę nową pracownicę, osobę, która mnie zastąpi w obowiązkach. To z jednej strony fascynujące zajęcie, przekazać komuś wiedzę nabytą w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, a z drugiej ciężka, męcząca praca. Już powoli tracę głos.

Do zobaczenia za tydzień. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 24 – LWIĄTKA

28 luty 1972

Wydawało się, że Charlus Potter przekonał swoją żonę, że dzieci powinny jak najdłużej zostać dziećmi i z tego korzystać. James, Mia i Syriusz wrócili po świętach do Hogwartu, wioząc specjalne prezenty. Każdy z nich został im wręczony wraz z wyraźnym ostrzeżeniem, napisanym eleganckim pismem Charlusa.

 _Nie dajcie się złapać._

W ciągu dwóch ostatnich miesięcy James i Syriusz nie dali się złapać ani razu. Stało się tak w dużej mierze dzięki niesamowicie dobrze wykonanej Pelerynie Niewidce.

Kiedy jej brat otworzył swój prezent świąteczny, Mia zagapiła się na niego. To właśnie z powodu tej konkretnej Peleryny ona, Harry i Ron wpadli w tak wiele kłopotów. I dzięki tej Pelerynie udało im się uniknąć jeszcze większej ich liczby.

James był zachwycony prezentem i używał go bardzo często od czasu powrotu do szkoły.

Dorea, zasmucona faktem, że Syriusz nie spodziewał się żadnych prezentów w świąteczny poranek, przekopała swoje stare pamiątki rodzinne – przynajmniej te, które zostały dokładnie zbadane przez Łamaczy Klątw. Kiedy nastał poranek i nad kominkiem nie pojawiły się żadne prezenty dla Syriusza, Dorea wręczyła mu mały pakunek.

Chłopiec był zszokowany, bo w ogóle nie spodziewał się prezentów, a już szczególnie nie sądził, że dostanie coś, co należało do jego rodziny. Mały nóż kieszonkowy leżał idealnie w jego dłoni. Syriusz rozjaśnił się, gdy Dorea wyjaśniła, że ten nóż potrafi otworzyć każdy zamek i przeciąć każdy węzeł.

Do tej pory Syriusz zdążył włamać się do gabinetu Filcha czterokrotnie.

Mia była równie zaskoczona, co Syriusz, kiedy otworzyła swój prezent i jej wzrok padł na pięknie zdobione ręczne lusterko. Gdy wyciągnęła je z pudełka, zauważyła pod nim drugie, identyczne lusterko. Rozpromieniła się, natychmiast je rozpoznając. Kiedy widziała te lusterka po raz ostatni, należały do Harry'ego i jedno z nich było zepsute.

Podziękowała rodzicom, po czym wręczyła jedno Jamesowi.

Każdej nocy budziła się z Jamesem, Syriuszem i Remusem w swoim łóżku. Przychodzili do niej, słysząc jej wrzaski. Potem Remus musiał wrócić na święta do swoich rodziców.

James poprosił ją na słówko, zanim wsiedli do pociągu na stacji King's Cross.

\- Rozmawiaj ze mną przez lusterko każdego wieczoru, zanim pójdziesz spać. W ten sposób będę wiedział, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku. Jeśli będziesz się źle czuła, zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie i spać w moim łóżku.

Od czasu powrotu do szkoły, kontaktowała się ze swoim bratem kilkukrotnie w przeciągu każdego tygodnia. A w te noce, kiedy koszmary stawały się nie do zniesienia, Mia cicho opuszczała dormitorium dziewcząt, wchodziła do sypialni chłopców i kuliła pod przykryciem obok Jamesa, który trzymał jej złe sny na wodzy.

Każdego ranka James dawał swojej siostrze Pelerynę Niewidkę, żeby mogła przedostać się do swojego dormitorium niezauważona przez nikogo.

Skradanie się po nocach sprawiło, że Mia poczuła się jak mała, słaba dziewczynka. Szczególnie, że jej sny nawiedzała _martwa_ kobieta. Z tego powodu systematycznie zaprzestawała wieczornego i nocnego kontaktu z Jamesem, całkowicie kończąc ze spaniem w jego łóżku miesiąc po rozpoczęciu nowego semestru. Pytał ją o jej noce każdego poranka, a ona kłamała z poczuciem winy, wiedząc, że on się o nią zamartwia. Od czasu do czasu twarda rzeczywistość uderzała w nią z siłą tsunami: Jamesa kiedyś zabraknie. Musi nauczyć się spać sama.

\- Dzień dobry – Mia ziewnęła, podchodząc do stołu Gryfonów w Wielkiej Sali.

James posłał jej, a właściwie jej włosom, zdumione spojrzenie.

Wiedziała, że dzisiaj jej włosy wyglądały spektakularnie – ich objętość wydawała się dwukrotnie większa niż zwykle i splątały się tak bardzo, że nie wiedziała, czy kiedykolwiek uda jej się rozczesać ten bałagan. Cienie pod jej oczami były prawie sine. Była wyczerpana i miała problem, żeby sięgnąć sobie coś do jedzenia.

\- Wyglądasz fatalnie, Mia.

\- Pochlebiasz mi, braciszku – zmrużyła oczy, ale szybko zmieniła nastawienie, gdy zobaczyła, jak James nalewa jej szklankę soku z dyni i kładzie na jej talerzu tosta. Westchnęła cicho i uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

\- On ma rację, wiesz? Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? – Zapytał Syriusz, siadając obok niej. – Twoje włosy już nie wyglądają jak ptasie gniazdo. Teraz przypominają kłębek splątanej wełny.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wetknął palec w splątane włosy czarownicy.

Mia warknęła, uderzyła lekko jego dłoń i odsunęła się poza zasięg jego rąk, które zamierzały ugładzić jej trudne w ułożeniu loki.

\- Nie dotykaj moich włosów, Syriuszu! Zaspałam i nie miałam czasu, żeby porządnie je uczesać.

\- Dlaczego zaspałaś? – Wtrącił się James. – Znowu miałaś…?

Mia potrząsnęła przecząco głową, słysząc pytanie, które Jamie zadawał codziennie.

\- Nie. Lily, Alice i Mary nie dały mi spać, bo przez całą noc chichotały i rozmawiały o bzdurach.

Lily była zdecydowanie bardziej skłonna do poważnych rozmów niż dwie pozostałe lokatorki Mii, ale zdarzało jej się zatopić w rozmowę dotyczącą chłopców. Działało to na Mię jak płachta na byka. Głównie dlatego, że po raz pierwszy w życiu chciała być częścią tych rozmów.

W jej _oryginalnej_ linii czasowej nie myślała o chłopcach w ten sposób aż do swojego trzeciego roku – nie wspominając o przejściowej fascynacji profesorem Lockhartem. Ginny kiedyś wyjaśniła Harry'emu i Ronowi, że Hermiona była zbyt poważna na takie zainteresowania, ale inne dziewczyny były normalne.

\- Evans mówiła coś o mnie? – Zapytał Jamie z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Nie wiem. Starałam się nie zwracać uwagi – skłamała.

Prawda była taka, że Lily nie powiedziała nic o Jamesie. Lily mówiła wyłącznie o Remusie, w dodatku konspiracyjnym szeptem, który działał Mii na nerwy. Potem Alice zaczęła chichotać na temat Jamesa, Mary zaczęła opowiadać o pięknych oczach Syriusza i Mia miała dość. Wyszła gniewnie z dormitorium i usadowiła się w Pokoju Wspólnym, postanawiając odrobić zadania domowe. Nie potrzebowała się tak odcinać od ludzi od czasu powrotu do szkoły po świętach.

\- Dzień dobry – Remus zbliżył się do stołu Gryfonów, ziewając szeroko. Miał bladą twarz i wyglądał dokładnie tak źle, jak Mia się czuła.

Wiedziała, że następnej nocy wzejdzie pełnia księżyca i Remus potrzebował całej energii, jaką mógł zmagazynować. I zamiast przygotować sobie jedzenie, coś dołożyć do tego gołego tosta, którego położył przed nią James, Mia szybko i precyzyjnie zabrała się do działania. Nalała soku z dyni do wysokiej szklanki, którą następnie postawiła przed Remusem. Sięgnęła obok Syriusza po talerz pełen bekonu i kiełbasek, a nstępnie położyła przed Remusem świeże owoce.

Nie zauważyła nawet, jak w tym samym czasie Remus przygotował śniadanie dla niej, w ten samej precyzyjnej ciszy. Nalał jej małą filiżankę herbaty, dodał jedną kostkę cukru i popchnął do niej. Pracowali w tandemie. W pewnym momencie Remus wychylił się nad jej postacią, żeby położyć przed nią miskę z owsianką.

\- Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem – wymamrotał, kiedy zwrócił uwagę, że na jej owsiance, pośród borówek ukryła się jedna malina. Delikatnie wyjął owoc w jej śniadania i wrzucił sobie do ust.

Kiedy ta dwójka zaczęła jeść, reszta towarzystwa wpatrywała się w nich szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- No co? – Wymamrotali jednocześnie Remus i Mia.

James zamrugał oczami.

\- To było… Straszne.

Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważyłeś? Oni tak robią od kilku miesięcy.

Remus i Mia spojrzeli na siebie i wrócili do jedzenia, ignorując żarty, komentarze i spojrzenia rzucane na parę. A kiedy Mia lekko dotknęła tosta, którego położył na jej talerzu Jamie, Remus sięgnął przed Petera, chwycił słoik z marmoladą i od niechcenia podsunął jej pod nos.

James wyglądał, jakby trafił w niego piorun.

\- Czy wy potraficie porozumiewać się w myślach?

Mia zachichotała, przełykając kęs tosta.

\- Nie bądź zazdrosny, Jamie. Remus jest po prostu moim najlepszym przyjacielem, co wcale nie umniejsza tego, że ty jesteś moim bratem.

\- To kim w takim razie jestem ja? – Syriusz wydął wargi.

Mia spojrzała na niego z irytacją.

\- Zazwyczaj? Jesteś kamykiem w bucie, którego z jakiegoś powodu nie mogę się pozbyć.

Syriusz mrugnął do niej łobuzersko i zupełnie się nie przejął, kiedy James pochylił się nad stołem i klepnął go mocno w potylicę.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz o mnie tak wysokie mniemanie, kotku.

\- A co ze mną? – Zapytał Peter, a jego wodniste oczka świdrowały Mię spojrzeniem.

Czarownica skoncentrowała się na jedzeniu, ignorując chłopca. _Skoro nie możesz powiedzieć nic miłego…_

\- Cały czas sądzę, że ten wasz śniadaniowy rytuał jest przerażający – nalegał James. – Jak to jest, że Remus nie może sobie sam nałożyć bekonu? Talerz stoi przed nosem Petera.

\- Bo woli, kiedy bekon jest słabo wypieczony – odpowiedziała obojętnie Mia. – Ten bekon, który leży obok Petera jest zbyt mocno przypalony.

\- A czemu ani ja, ani James nie możemy zrobić ci herbaty? – Dodał Syriusz z uniesionymi brwiami. – Ostatnim razem, gdy któryś z nas zrobił ci herbatę, w ogóle jej nie tknęłaś.

\- Bo ona nie lubi herbaty z mlekiem – wyjaśnił Remus.

\- Jak wy w ogóle zauważacie takie rzeczy? – Zapytał James.

Jak na zawołanie, Mia i Remus wzruszyli ramionami.

James i Syriusz nie mieli już możliwości, żeby podręczyć swoich przyjaciół pytaniami, bo właśnie w tym momencie Frank Longbottom dotarł do ich stołu, wyglądając gorzej niż Mia i Remus razem wzięci.

\- Frank? Coś się stało? – Mia spojrzała na chłopca z troską.

Próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale uśmiech nie dotarł do jego oczu.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Dzięki, Mia.

\- Nic nie jest w porządku! Co się stało?

Huncwoci, dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, zawiązali przyjaźń pierwszego dnia szkoły, w trakcie jazdy pociągiem. Ich przyjaźń umocniła się, ponieważ zostali przydzieleni do jednego dormitorium. Z kolei Frank został przydzielony do jednej sypialni z dwoma pozostałymi chłopcami z Gryffindoru, Gaspardem i Williamem, którzy przyjaźnili się od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Nie chcąc, żeby Frank pozostał bez przyjaciół, Mia wyciągnęła do niego rękę, dosłownie i w przenośni.

Frank westchnął głośno.

\- Kilku pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów uderzyło mnie paskudnym urokiem, kiedy nakryłem ich na terroryzowaniu Puchonów – przyznał, czerwieniejąc ze wstydu. – Powiedziałem wężom, żeby się od nich odczepili, więc przyczepili się do mnie. Myślałem, że może spróbują rzucić jedno, dwa zaklęcia, które odbiją się od mojej tarczy. Niestety, jedno z nich się przebiło.

\- Które? – Zapytał Syriusz.

\- Oszołomili mnie.

\- Co? – Warknął Black. – Te cholerne, głupie węże!

\- _Oszołomili_ cię? – Mia otworzyła szeroko oczy. Poczuła, jak jej własny temperament staje się trudny do okiełznania. Otwarta agresja Syriusza tylko ją podjudzała. – Na Merlina, przecież to zaklęcie z piątego roku. Jak oni w ogóle potrafią je rzucić?

\- Jak już się ocknąłem, usłyszałem, że to Malfoy i Mulciber uczą młodsze roczniki paskudnych klątw i uroków – przyznał gorzko Frank.

\- Powinieneś powiedzieć o tym profesor McGonagall – powiedziała Lily, dosiadając się do nich. Koncentrowała się na swoim przyjacielu, całkowicie ignorując Syriusza i Jamesa, chociaż ten ostatni szeroko się do niej uśmiechał.

Syriusz zawył.

\- Nie ma mowy! Powinniśmy się na nich odegrać.

\- Tak – zgodził się James, wracając do rozmowy, skoro Lily nie chciała mu poświęcić chwili swojej uwagi. – Nie możesz dawać się tak traktować. Chodźmy, Frank. Ty, ja, Syriusz, Remus i Peter pokażemy tym wężom, dlaczego powinny się bać lwów w tym zamku.

Wstał i skierował swój wzrok na pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów, którzy siedzieli przy stole po drugiej stronie Wielkiej Sali.

\- Przez was, idiotów, stracimy punkty – syknęła Lily. – A jeśli uda się wam nie stracić punktów, na pewno ktoś trafi was jakimś zaklęciem. Frank właśnie wam powiedział, że oni używają zaklęć z piątego roku.

Nic, co powiedziała Lily, nie miało wpływu na decyzję chłopców.

Z Jamesem na czele, Syriusz i Frank ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Frank wyglądał, jakby chciał się zemścić. Podobnie jak Neville, był początkowo nieporadny, ale szybko przyswoił sobie gryfońską odwagę. Niestety, pod wpływem Jamesa, ta odwaga czasami przybierała postać bardzo nieodpowiedzialną.

Mia westchnęła i wstała, kiedy zauważyła, że Remus podążył za chłopcami.

\- Lepiej pójdę z nimi i im pomogę.

\- Mia! – Krzyknęła za nią Lily.

\- To mój brat i moi przyjaciele. Nie pozwalam nikomu krzywdzić moich przyjaciół – powiedziała stanowczo. Poczuła, jak po jej kręgosłupie przemknął nieprzyjemny dreszcz. – Nikomu.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Zgubiłyście się, małe lwiątka? – Amycus Carrow zadał pytanie grupie Gryfonów, która zbliżyła się do stołu Ślizgonów. Siedział, wygodnie rozparty, otoczony wianuszkiem swoich przyjaciół, w skład których wchodziła jego siostra bliźniaczka Alecto, Elora Zabini i Severus Snape.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Stul dziób, Carrow!

\- Odwal się, zdrajco krwi – syknęła Alecto. – Wszyscy wiedzą, jaką hańbę przyniosłeś swojej rodzinie, Black. Zrujnowałeś jej dobre imię.

\- Moja rodzina zrujnowała swoje dobre imię na wiele lat zanim się urodziłem. Prawdę mówiąc, chętnie zamieniłbym się z tobą nazwiskami, gdyby tylko nazwisko Carrow nie kojarzyło się ludziom z idiotami płaszczącymi się przed władzą.

Wydawało się, że ten komentarz _bardzo_ zdenerwował Alecto, ale jej brat – przywódca tego małego gangu – powstrzymał ją od działania i spojrzał morderczo na Syriusza.

\- Wolę płaszczyć się przed władzą, która jest _czysta_ , niż przebywać z brudnymi zdrajcami krwi i szlamami – zadrwił. Alecto zaśmiała się, Elora Zabini, znudzona rozmową, tylko przewróciła oczami, a Severus Snape odwrócił wzrok od grupki Gryfonów.

Mii przypomniał się Draco.

 _Nikt nie pytał o twoje zdanie, ty mała, brudna szlamo!_

I chociaż w tym momencie nie było po nim śladu, to słowo było na stałe wyryte na jej skórze. Kiedy Hermiona kończyła naukę w Hogwarcie, była już całkowicie zobojętniała na brzmienie tego słowa, ale z jakiegoś powodu w tym momencie zareagowała bardzo emocjonalnie. Możliwe, że było to spowodowane jej młodym ciałem, w których przez cały czas szalały hormony. Możliwe, że spowodowała to nienawiść skumulowana w tak młodym chłopcu, który przypomniał jej Dracona, wychowanego w poczuciu wyższości i torturującego ją od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania. Obaj mieli tylko dwanaście lat, a już byli tak absurdalnie uprzedzeni.

Jednak najprawdopodobniej jej reakcję wywołał fakt, że po raz pierwszy to nie ona została w ten sposób obrażona, a Lily, w którą Amycus wpatrywał się z obrzydzeniem.

Mia nie była szlamą. Nie tutaj. Szlamą była matka Harry'ego.

Wezbrała w niej wściekłość, na wierzch wypłynęły wspomnienia nienawiści, gniewu, wojny i śmierci. Podjudzało ją spojrzenie Syriusza. I w końcu pękła.

\- Zamknij swój pieprzony dziób, Carrow – Mia wysunęła się przed szereg, przeciskając między zaskoczonymi Jamesem i Syriuszem.

Amycus posłał jej złe spojrzenie.

\- Albo co, Potter?

\- Nie chcesz ze mną zadrzeć – zagroziła, myśląc o Marietcie Edgecombe, Ricie Skeeter i Dolores Umbridge. Nie potrafiła im wybaczyć w swojej oryginalnej linii czasowej. W tej chwili doskonale wiedziała, co wyrośnie z niektórych z tych dzieci, więc jak mogłaby wybaczyć im?

Elora zmrużyła oczy, nagle zainteresowana rozmową.

\- Nie powinnaś nam grozić, Potter.

\- My nie grozimy – powiedział James. – Oddajemy, co wasze. Wy pierwsi zaatakowaliście Franka, w dodatku bez powodu.

\- Chodzi o Longbottoma? – Zaśmiał się Snape. – Nie potrzebujemy powodu w jego przypadku. On sam potrafi rzucić na siebie urok przynajmniej dwukrotnie w ciągu dnia.

\- Odwal się, Smarkerusie – warknął Syriusz.

\- Celna riposta, Black – głos Snape ociekał sarkazmem.

\- Mówię poważnie – rzuciła Mia do Amycusa, uważnie obserwując, jak jego dłoń zbliżała się do szat, w których miał ukrytą różdżkę. Czuła ciało Remusa za swoimi plecami, jego oddech muskał jej kark, a jego ręka spoczywała na jej ramieniu. Nie odwracając się, nie była w stanie stwierdzić, czy powstrzymuje ją, czy siebie. – Jeżeli jeszcze raz podniesiecie na nas różdżki, pożałujecie tego.

\- Zapomnijcie o różdżkach, jeszcze jedno słowo… - Zaczął zirytowany James.

\- Tylko jedno? – Wtrącił się Snape. – Na pewno potrafisz liczyć lepiej, niż do jednego.

I to wystarczyło, żeby Syriusz rzucił się na stół Ślizgonów.

Walka trwała mniej niż minutę. Wyciągnięto różdżki, chociaż Syriusz wolał skorzystać z mugolskiego sposobu wyrównania rachunków i wdać się w bójkę. Ślizgoni rzucali bardzo zaawansowane zaklęcia, więc Mia, która doskonale panowała nad swoją w pełni rozwiniętą magią, niewerbalnie próbowała im przeciwdziałać, jednocześnie nie przyciągając do siebie uwagi. Niestety, z powodu Franka, wszystkie ich działania poszły na marne.

Problem polegał na tym, że jedynym zaklęciem, które Frank potrafił rzucić poprawnie, było Zaklęcie Światła, które w tym wypadku w niczym by im nie pomogło. Jednak zamiast powiedzieć „ _Lumos_ ", Frank machnął różdżką, powiedział „ _Fumos_ " i przypadkiem stworzył gęstą zasłonę dymną.

Chmura dymu wystrzeliła z różdżki Franka i całkowicie ukryła walczących przed wzrokiem innych ludzi. Ślizgoni, którzy nie mogli dobrze wycelować, próbowali wycofać się z walki, ale Gryfoni podążyli za przykładem Syriusza i rzucili się na swoich przeciwników z pięściami.

Kiedy do Wielkiej Sali wpadła profesor McGonagall i udało jej się oczyścić powietrze z dymu, oczom zebranych ukazała się czwórka Ślizgonów i czwórka Gryfonów, wszyscy na ziemi. Syriusz trzymał Snape'a za kołnierz i nie pozwalał mu się podnieść z podłogi. James próbował powstrzymać Alecto Carrow i Elorę Zabini – która ciągnęła młodego Pottera za włosy – jednocześnie odmawiając uderzenia którejś z dziewcząt. Remus przyszpilił Amycusa do ściany, trzymając dłoń na jego gardle. Wilkołak warczał i powstrzymywał Mię przed rozoraniem twarzy Ślizgona swoimi długimi paznokciami. Amycus jednak postanowił splunąć na dziewczynę, co sprawiło, że uwaga Remusa skupiła się ponownie na nim. Frank stał pomiędzy nimi z szeroko otwartymi oczami, ściskając w dłoni różdżkę, która nadal wypluwała z siebie dym.

\- Panie Longbottom! – Krzyknęła profesor McGonagall. – Proszę natychmiast opuścić różdżkę.

Frank nagle się ocknął i upuścił różdżkę, która upadła na podłogę, wyrzucając z siebie czerwone i złote iskry. Jednocześnie ustało wydzielanie się dymu.

\- Co tu się dzieje? Natychmiast proszę przestać.

Po kolei, każdy Gryfon odstąpił od Ślizgona. Remus miał z tym niewielki problem i Mia musiała mu pomóc. Syriusz i Snape odskoczyli od siebie, jak oparzeni, rzucając sobie nieprzyjazne spojrzenia. Dwie Ślizgonki puściły włosy Jamesa, który spokojnie od nich odszedł, wydymając wargi.

\- Jak wam nie wstyd? Wdaliście się w bójkę na środku Wielkiej Sali jak pospolici Mugole! Panie Malfoy!

\- Pani profesor? – Lucjusz Malfoy powoli zbliżył się do nauczycielki. Do tej pory siedział kilkanaście metrów dalej, z uwagą przyglądając się sytuacji.

\- Jest pan prefektem czy nie? Bójka wybuchła przy pańskim stole, a pan nic nie zrobił?

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, pani profesor – Lucjusz rzucił nieprzyjemne spojrzenie młodszym Ślizgonom, którzy odwrócili wzrok z zakłopotaniem. Wyglądało na to, że w odczuciu jasnowłosego prefekta to nie walka była problemem, ale jej wynik. – Następnym razem zareaguję szybciej.

\- Nie będzie żadnego następnego razu. Każdy z was traci po dwadzieścia punktów. Panie Malfoy, spodziewam się, że odprowadzi pan swoich młodszych kolegów do Opiekuna Domu, który odpowiednio ich ukarze.

\- Oczywiście, pani profesor – Lucjusz skłonił lekko głowę i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, a czwórka pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów podążyła za nim.

Profesor McGonagall odwróciła się do swoich Gryfonów.

\- Czas na _was_. Oczekuję lepszego zachowania po uczniach należących do mojego Domu. Cała piątka ma szlaban w sobotę – powiedziała stanowczo i opuściła ich towarzystwo.

James rozejrzał się.

\- _Piątka_? Przecież nas jest sześcioro.

\- Peter został przy stoliku – Remus wskazał palcem Petera, siedzącego przy stole Gryffindoru, obecnie kulącego się pod morderczymi spojrzeniami, którymi obdarzyli go jego przyjaciele.

Syriuszowi opadła szczęka.

\- Ten mały dupek!

\- Niezły z niego Gryfon – dodała Mia, nadal wściekła. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że przez cały czas ściska mocno ramię Remusa. Powoli go puściła i odetchnęła głęboko. – Przepraszam.

Remus uśmiechnął się do niej, a jego oczy zabłysnęły złotem.

\- Fajnie wyglądasz, gdy się wściekasz.

Po raz pierwszy na widok złotych przebłysków w oczach przyjaciela Mia poczuła przypływ adrenaliny i podekscytowanie. Zazwyczaj, kiedy się pojawiały, było to spowodowane złością lub stresem, w momentach, kiedy wilk próbował się wyrwać na wolność, korzystając z emocjonalnej słabości Remusa. Teraz jednak chłopak wcale nie wyglądał na słabego. Wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądał na zachwyconego. Uśmiech, który jej posłał, rozgrzał jej policzki.

James roześmiał się, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

\- Mia powiedziała „pieprzony". To było warte szlabanu.

\- Nie powiedziałam! – Zaczerwienienie zniknęło z jej policzków i zastąpiła je trupia bladość. Bardzo rzadko korzystała z tego słowa, szczególnie publicznie. Czasami zdarzało się jej lekko przeklinać, ale nigdy nie była wulgarna.

Syriusz obdarzył ją promiennym spojrzeniem, a wyraz jego oczu było podobny do tego, który widziała u Remusa, a który spowodował, że się zaczerwieniła.

\- Oczywiście, że powiedziałaś. To brzmiało cholernie dobrze!

Przyłożyła dłonie do policzków, zawstydzona.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak – zachichotał Remus.

\- Na Merlina… To _twoja_ wina! – Odsunęła ręce od twarzy i wycelowała palec w Syriusza. – Ty uczysz nas wulgarnego języka!

Black zaśmiał się radośnie i uniósł dłonie w geście poddania.

\- W takim razie to będzie twoja wina, kiedy kogoś uderzę. Jesteś agresywna, wiesz?

\- Mów tak dalej, Syriuszu. Przez ciebie dostałam szlaban. Nigdy nie miałam kłopotów, a potem spotkałam ciebie – to było największe kłamstwo, jakie przeszło jej kiedykolwiek przez usta. Miała wcześniej szlaban, ale nigdy przez coś takiego. Zwykle była karana za przebywanie z Harrym poza dormitorium po ciszy nocnej lub dlatego, że nauczyciele nie doceniali jej wysiłków włożonych w ratowanie świata.

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować.

Mia fuknęła, skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach i przyszpiliła Syriusza intensywnym spojrzeniem.

\- Słucham? Za co nie muszę ci dziękować?

\- Za wlanie w twoje nudne życie trochę ekscytacji – uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy na niego warknęła.

\- Może przestań mówić, Syriuszu – zaproponował Remus. – Czasami Mia potrafi być przerażająca.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

4 marca 1972

\- Następnym razem, jak zobaczę Petera, rzucę na niego jakąś klątwę – obiecał James, stojąc w pucharowej galerii wraz z trójką przyjaciół. Każde z nich trzymało w dłoni brudną szmatę i polerowało wszystkie dostępne powierzchnie: medale, puchary, korony i inne nagrody. Wszystko miało lśnić.

Plan był taki, że każdy miał odsłużyć swój szlaban osobno, ale Filcha nie było – został wezwany na trzecie piętro, mamrocząc pod nosem o „cholernych bliźniakach Prewett".

Frankowi udało się uniknąć szlabanu, bo poprzedniego dnia stopił swój kociołek i leczył poparzone ręce w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

\- Ja to zrobię – zaoferowała się Mia. – Peter i tak doskonale wie, że ja go nie lubię.

\- A właściwie dlaczego go nie lubisz? – Syriusz odwrócił się, żeby popatrzeć na dziewczynę, która właśnie polerowała Puchar Quidditcha, wygrany przez Gryfonów. – Co on ci zrobił?

Mia zirytowała się tak bardzo, że nagle odczuła nieprzepartą potrzebę tupania nogą.

\- Nie muszę lubić wszystkich. A poza tym, Peter nas olał.

\- Tak – przyznał z namysłem Remus. – Ale ty _nigdy_ nie lubiłaś Petera.

\- Ja… Nie wiem – warknęła. Nie chciała o tym rozmawiać.

Ignorowanie niskiego chłopca o wodnistych oczkach to jedno. Posłanie w jego stronę jednego lub drugiego uroku to drugie. Ale teraz chłopcy pytali ją o to, dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubiła Petera Pettigrew, a ona nie mogła im odpowiedzieć. Myśl o nienawiści, którą odczuwała wobec Petera wywoływała w niej gniew. Wszystko było winą Petera. Śmierć Lily i Jamesa, osierocenie Harry'ego, zamknięcie Syriusza w Azkabanie, trwająca dwanaście lat samotność Remusa.

\- Zrobił ci coś? Powiedział? – Zapytał James zatroskanym tonem.

\- Nie. On po prostu… Nie wiem. Nie ufam mu – zakończyła stanowczo, z nadzieją, że żaden nie będzie dłużej drążył tematu.

Po kilku minutach absolutnej ciszy, Syriusz przeszedł przez całą galerię i położył głowę na jej ramieniu.

\- Uważam, że w twoim sercu jest miejsce tylko dla naszej trójki.

Zaśmiała się i rzuciła mu w twarz brudną szmatę.

\- _Ty_ już prawie się nie mieścisz. Jeśli Remus i Jamie jeszcze trochę podrosną, ty pierwszy wylecisz z mojego serca.

Wyszczerzył do niej zęby.

\- Auć! Więc tak to wygląda.

\- Mam siły wyłącznie na waszą trójkę. Radzenie sobie z czterema chłopcami byłoby koszmarem. Ciebie i Jamesa ledwo udaje się utrzymać w ryzach – pogroziła Syriuszowi palcem. – Dziękuję Merlinowi, że Remus jest na tyle dojrzały, żeby nie zachęcać was do zachowywania się jak dzieci.

\- Zauważyłaś, że Remus ma szlaban razem z nami? – Zaśmiał się James.

Syriusz rzucił swoją brudną szmatę w kierunku wilkołaka.

\- Hej, Lupin! Nie chciałbyś zejść z tego piedestału, na którym postawiła cię Mia?

\- Zamknij się, _Black_ – Remus zaczerwienił się.

\- Niezbyt dojrzała odzywka – droczył się z nim Jamie. – Chyba zachowujesz się jak dziecko.

James i Syriusz wybuchli śmiechem, a Remus zmrużonymi oczami wpatrywał się w przyjaciół. Skorzystał z okazji, że byli rozkojarzeni i sięgnął po różdżkę.

\- _Vermilious_!

Czerwone iskry dosięgły odsłoniętego karku Syriusza. Chłopiec poczuł ukłucie, wrzasnął i podskoczył. Rzucił przyjacielowi pełne przekory spojrzenie, uniósł swoją różdżkę i rzucił to samo zaklęcie.

\- _Vermilious!_ – Czerwone iskry uderzyły sam czubek nosa Remusa.

\- Auć – warknął Remus i też uniósł różdżkę. – _Vermilious._

Czerwone iskry poszybowały w kierunku Syriusza, który starał się im uciec, ale koniec końców został uderzony w skroń.

\- Widzisz, Mia? – Zapytał nonszalancko James. – Remus jest tak samo zepsuty, jak my.

Mia spojrzała z przyganą na Syriusza i Remusa.

\- Przestańcie się nawzajem nakręcać. Przypominam, że mamy szlaban.

\- Przestań nam mówić, co mamy robić – Jamie zaśmiał się i wycelował w nią różdżkę. – _Vermilious_.

Patrzyła ze zdumieniem na czerwone iskry zbliżające się do jej twarzy i rozbijające na jej czole.

\- Jamie! Chyba sobie stroisz żarty!

\- Rzuciłeś urok na własną siostrę? – Zapytał ze śmiechem Remus. – _Vermilious duo_!

Czerwone iskry wystrzeliły z różdżki Remusa w kierunku Jamesa, ale w połowie drogi rozszczepiły się na dwa strumienie, z których jeden uderzył w nogę Jamesa, a drugi w plecy Syriusza.

\- Auć! Ja nie rzuciłem zaklęcia na Mię! – Krzyknął Black.

Remus roześmiał się.

\- Nie, ale i tak ci się należało.

Mia tupnęła nogą.

\- Jesteście śmieszni! To nawet nie jest urok, tylko zwykłe zaklęcie. Przestańcie już, wszyscy trzej.

\- Nie przestaniemy, dopóki nie przyznasz, że Remus jest tak zepsuty, jak my – zachichotał James. Od tego momentu trzej chłopcy zaczęli biegać za sobą i rzucać na siebie to samo zaklęcie.

Mia założyła ręce na piersi.

\- Nie mam takiego zamiaru.

\- Ale on nas atakuje na twoich oczach – wytknął jej Syriusz i Mia tylko prychnęła.

\- Myślę, że na to zasługujecie.

\- Tylko dlatego, że się w nim zakochałaś… - Syriusz rozpoczął zdanie, ale nie dane mu było skończyć.

\- _Vermilious trio_ – przerwała mu głośno Mia. Iskry przeleciały przez salę z niesamowitą prędkością, rozdzieliły się na trzy osobne strumienie i uderzyły każdego chłopca w skroń. Wszyscy podskoczyli z krzykiem i obrócili się natychmiast do dziewczyny.

\- Wow – mruknął James.

\- To było… - Syriusz nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie słowa.

\- Imponujące. _Vermilious_ – Dokończył Remus. Mała czerwona iskierka podleciała w kierunki Mii i usiadła jej na nosie. Wilkołak uśmiechnął się do niej psotnie. – Nie wiem, ale może oni mają co do mnie rację.

\- Co tu się dzieje? – W drzwiach pojawiła się profesor McGonagall.

\- Nic, pani profesor.

Spuścili wzrok, nie chcąc spojrzeć w oczy władczej czarownicy. Nauczycielka zacisnęła zęby i odwróciła się na pięcie. Kiedy wychodziła, Remus popatrzył w górę. Jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się ze wzrokiem Mii i kiedy złoto spotkało brąz, oboje się zaczerwienili.


	25. Złóż przysięgę

Od tłumaczki: Dzisiaj bez spóźnienia, na szczęście. I chyba bez mojego przydługiego gadania. Miłego czytania i do zobaczenia za tydzień.

ROZDZIAŁ 25 – ZŁÓŻ PRZYSIĘGĘ

20 czerwca 1972

\- Obiecaj, że będziesz na siebie uważał – Mia zmarszczyła brwi. Stała naprzeciwko Remusa i patrzyła w jego spokojne, zielone oczy. – Pisz do mnie, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował. _Czegokolwiek_.

Semestr się skończył, a jego najbardziej ekscytującą częścią były egzaminy, finał pucharu Quidditcha i uczta na zakończenie roku. Nie było żadnych trójgłowych psów, nie było Diabelskich Sideł, ogromnych szachownic, latających kluczy, martwych trolli, a przede wszystkim nie było Voldemorta. Po prostu skończył się typowy rok szkolny. Najważniejsze ogłoszenie na koniec roku dotyczyło Ślizgonów, którym udało się zdobyć Puchar Domów. Nie było to nic zaskakującego, biorąc pod uwagę liczbę punktów utraconych przez Gryffindor z powodu Huncwotów i bliźniaków Prewett.

\- Za bardzo się martwisz. Ten ostatni rok z tobą… - Remus sięgnął do jej twarzy i założył lok jej włosów za ucho. Mia rozpromieniła się, przypominając sobie, jak na początku roku spotkała przerażonego chłopca, który bał się dotykać innych ludzi. Zmiany, które zaszły w młodym wilkołaku były fantastyczne. – Mia, nigdy nie czułem się lepiej.

\- I tak do mnie napisz – nalegała, bawiąc się kołnierzem jego koszuli, żeby czymś zająć dłonie. – Nie myśl, że prośba o pomoc sprawi, że wydasz się mi słaby.

\- Remus!

Odwrócił się na dźwięk swojego imienia i w tym momencie doskoczyli do nich mężczyzna i kobieta, którzy musieli być rodzicami Remusa. Jego postura, przed chwilą pełna pewności siebie, skurczyła się i zmalała w obecności swojej rodziny. Mia od razu spostrzegła zmianę.

\- Cześć, mamo – powiedział cicho.

Kobieta nosiła mugolskie ubranie. Jasnobrązowa, skromna sukienka była na pewno ręcznie uszyta. Jej włosy, piaskowej barwy, były identyczne jak włosy Remusa. Musiała mieć najwyżej trzydzieści lat, ale stres odbił się na niej i pod jej pięknymi, zielonymi oczami rysowały się zmarszczki i ciemne cienie.

Pani Lupin powoli zbliżyła się do syna. Wyciągała do niego ręce, jakby chciała go objąć, ale rozmyśliła się wpół kroku i tylko poklepała go lekko po ramieniu.

Mia uważnie przyglądała się zachowaniu matki Remusa, zasmucona, że kobieta trzyma swojego syna na dystans.

Pół metra za kobietą stał nerwowy mężczyzna. On również miał głębokie cienie pod oczami. Dłonie trzymał w kieszeniach. Był przynajmniej dziesięć lat starszy od swojej małżonki i Mia była pewna, że kiedyś potrafił się uśmiechać tak promiennie, jak teraz uśmiechał się Remus. Dziewczyna jednak wątpiła, żeby pan Lupin miał w tym momencie jakiekolwiek powody do uśmiechu.

Remus był podobny do matki, ale Mia widziała zaczątki samotnego, zalęknionego profesora Lupina w postaci jego ojca.

Bardzo ją to bolało.

Rodzice Remusa byli bardzo nerwowi, chcieli jak najszybciej wydostać się z dworca King's Cross.

Mia nie mogła dłużej znieść tego napięcia, więc uśmiechnęła się do jego matki.

\- Dzień dobry!

Remus zaczerwienił się, zawstydzony.

\- Przepraszam. To jest moja przyjaciółka, Mia Potter. Mia, przedstawiam ci moich rodziców – wskazał na dwójkę dorosłych. Wyglądał tak, jakby chciał złapać czyjąś rękę. Zamiast tego przeczesał swoje włosy.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że mogę państwa poznać – Mia wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń i natychmiast została uściskana. Zirytowało ją to. Tak chętnie przyjęli wyciągniętą rękę obcej osoby, a jednak żadne z nich nawet nie uściskało syna, którego nie widzieli od świąt. Nic dziwnego, że Remus był tak przerażony, kiedy spotkała go po raz pierwszy w pociągu.

Pani Lupin uśmiechnęła się do dziewczynki.

\- Mój syn pisał, że znalazł w szkole fantastycznych przyjaciół.

Słowa zostały wypowiedziane bardzo ostrożnym tonem, który z kolei doskonale pasował do napiętej twarzy pana Lupina. Oboje chcieli odejść, ale ponieważ Remus się nie ruszał, musieli porozmawiać z tą dziwną dziewczyną.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo doceniam to, że trzymasz jego chorobę w tajemnicy – pani Lupin obniżyła głos do szeptu. – Twoja dyskrecja…

\- To nic takiego, pani Lupin. Remus to mój przyjaciel – odpowiedziała z jasnym uśmiechem, po czym objęła Remusa w pasie. – Zrobiłabym dla niego _wszystko_.

Pan i pani Lupin westchnęli na ten widok. Pan Lupin wyglądał tak, jakby miał za chwilę dostać ataku paniki. Z kolei pani Lupin prawie się rozpłakała.

Remus zamrugał oczami, dostrzegając zmianę w swoich rodzicach.

\- Mamo… Proszę… Nie płacz – westchnął i chciał położyć pocieszającą dłoń na ramieniu szlochającej matki, ale powstrzymał się. Szczególnie, widząc ostre spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu ojciec.

\- Prawdę mówiąc – kontynuowała Mia z uśmiechem, cały czas patrząc na panią Lupin. – Remus w tym roku zrobił dla mnie więcej, niż ja zrobiłam dla niego. Nie potrafię policzyć, jak wiele razy w tym roku mnie uratował.

Zaśmiała się i sięgnęła do włosów Remusa, odsuwając samotny lok z jego czoła. Specjalnie dotykała go tak często, jak to tylko możliwe. Musiała udowodnić Lupinom, że dotykanie Remusa było bezpieczne. Że _on_ był bezpieczny.

Mia niczego nie rozumiała. Z tego, co powiedział jej Przyszły Remus – takie nadała mu imię, żeby odróżnić go w myślach od jej obecnego przyjaciela – jego ojciec pracował kiedyś w Departamencie Regulacji i Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Wiedziała, że Remus został zainfekowany, ponieważ jego ojciec miał bardzo twarde poglądy na temat wilkołaków, ale spodziewała się, że po ośmiu latach życia z chłopcem, mężczyzna przekona się na własnej skórze, że Remus nie był niebezpieczny.

Pan Lupin jednak zachował dystans, uważnie obserwując, jak dziewczynka okazuje swoją czułość jego synowi.

Z kolei pani Lupin była gotowa, żeby zburzyć tę ścianę, którą postawiła między sobą i swoim synem. Uśmiechnęła się, zbliżyła do Remusa i zamknęła w swoich ramionach po raz pierwszy od wielu lat.

Remus szeroko otworzył oczy, ale nie był w stanie oddać uścisku. Nie w momencie, kiedy widział wzrok swojego ojca, zszokowany i pełen gniewu. Jednak w pewnej chwili poczuł, że już dłużej tego nie wytrzyma i mocno przytulił się do matki.

Mia uśmiechnęła się słodko, próbując się nie rozpłakać. To była wzruszająca scena: pani Lupin szlochała z radości na ramieniu swojego syna, a on poklepywał ją po plecach.

Pan Lupin odchrząknął.

\- Kochanie. My… Powinniśmy się zbierać.

Remus wyrwał się z objęć matki i obdarzył ją smutnym uśmiechem. Kobieta natychmiast odwróciła się w kierunku Mii.

\- Jesteś mile widziana w naszym domu w każdej chwili, kochana dziewczyno!

\- Może nie _w każdej chwili_ , mamo – poprawił ją Remus, czując się niekomfortowo.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ale ona to chyba rozumie.

Mia odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

\- Rozumiem.

Pani Lupin spojrzała na nią, jakby w końcu uwierzyła, że magia jednak istnieje.

\- Ty naprawdę rozumiesz, prawda? Gdzie znalazłeś taką uprzejmą dziewczynkę, Remusie?

\- Mamo! – Remus zaczerwienił się.

\- Mia!

Dziewczyna obejrzała się i zobaczyła swoich rodziców, czekających przy wyjściu z peronu. James i Syriusz stali obok nich. Pomachała im dłonią i odwróciła się, by pożegnać Lupinów.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że państwa poznałam.

Mia wyciągnęła ręce do Remusa i mocno go uściskała, ciesząc się, że potrafił ją przytulić bez tej niepewności, która cechowała jego kontakty w własną matką. Wetknął nos pomiędzy jej loki i wdychał jej zapach. Mia miała nadzieję, że ich pożegnanie wystarczy, żeby uprzyjemnić jemu i wilkowi długie wakacje, jakie zaplanowali jego rodzice.

Niedawno jej powiedział, że mała wioska, w której mieszkali przez kilka lat nie chce już ich gościć. Pogłoski, że w miasteczku mieszka wilkołak dotarły do uszu Lupinów i rodzina postanowiła się przeprowadzić, zanim ktoś połączy te plotki z Remusem.

Mia nie miała widzieć Remusa do pierwszego września. Myśl o rozłące sprawiła, że cień przemknął po jej twarzy.

\- Baw się dobrze podczas wakacji, Remusie. Będę za tobą tęskniła.

\- Ty też baw się dobrze, Mia – pocałował ją w policzek i odszedł ze swoimi rodzicami.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

22 września 1972

\- Remusie – Mia zmarszczyła brwi. – Jutro jest pełnia księżyca. Powinieneś odpoczywać.

\- Nie mogę odpoczywać. Quidditch – odpowiedział, nie wkładając w to serca. Machnął lekceważąco ręką w stronę boiska.

Byli w szkole od kilku tygodni, ale Remus nadal nie wrócił do siebie po tych dwóch letnich miesiącach. W jakiś sposób odseparowanie od Mii i reszty przyjaciół, przeprowadzka i obecność bardzo nerwowych rodziców spowodowały, że Remus wrócił do szkoły jako znerwicowany, zestresowany chłopiec, którego Mia poznała rok wcześniej. Znowu miał niesamowicie bladą twarz i stracił te kilogramy, o które z takim zapałem walczyła Mia. Jedyną różnicą był jego wzrost – chłopiec był od niej kilka centymetrów wyższy.

\- James i Syriusz zrozumieją – kłóciła się z nim.

Remus wywrócił oczami i przyłożył głowę do zimnych barierek na trybunach Gryfonów, pozwalając, żeby metal chłodził jego rozpalone czoło. Powiedział jej, że czasami zbliżająca się pełnia księżyca wywoływała efekt poparzeń słonecznych – jego skóra była gorąca i swędziała.

\- Wcale nie zrozumieją. Powiedzą, że nie jestem dobrym przyjacielem, bo nie chcę patrzeć na ich trening. Już się ze mnie śmieją, że sam nie chcę się dostać do drużyny.

Mia poczuła, jak wypełnia ją gniew.

\- Śmieją się z ciebie?

Przez całe lato martwiła się o swoich chłopców. Z Remusem praktycznie nie było kontaktu, bo jego rodzina przez całe dwa miesiące zmieniała miejsce zamieszkania. Kiedy tylko mógł, odpowiadał na jej listy, ale prawdę mówiąc między ciągłymi przeprowadzkami i pełniami księżyca, Remus był bardziej chory niż zdrowy.

James rozbił się na miotle już w pierwszym tygodniu wakacji. Złamał lewą nogę i uderzył się w głowę. Z powodu bardzo specyficznego złamania, Dorea i Charlus nie byli w stanie uleczyć go w domu, co oznaczało spędzenie całej nocy na oddziale. Jego zmartwiona siostra postarzała się o kilka lat w ciągu tej nocy.

Inną kwestią był Syriusz. Pierwsze dwa tygodnie wakacji spędził z Potterami, ale później wrócił do domu przy Grimmauld. Wtedy kontakt się urwał i bliźnięta nie doczekały się żadnej sowy od swojego przyjaciela do końca wakacji. Spotkali się dopiero na peronie stacji King's Cross i pierwszymi słowami Syriusza do przyjaciół były „Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać".

Jej chłopcy z wiekiem stawali się coraz trudniejsi do opiekowania się.

\- Nie musisz mnie chronić, Mia – warknął Remus.

Posłała mu zirytowane spojrzenie, zszokowana jego tonem.

\- Nie mów do mnie takim tonem, Remusie Lupin. Wiem, że to wina wilka.

Remus westchnął i ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu łokcia.

\- Przepraszam. Po prostu… Tyle mnie omija z powodu jednego dnia w miesiącu! Nie mówiąc już o dniach przed pełnią i po pełni. Nie chcę przez cały czas siedzieć w swoim dormitorium i martwić się o siebie.

\- I nie powinieneś – Mia przeczesała palcami jego włosy. Remus otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią. – Nie lubię patrzeć na ciebie, kiedy cierpisz.

\- Powinnaś się bardziej martwić, że twój brat będzie cierpiał – wilkołak usiadł i wskazał Jamesa, który wykręcał pętle na miotle dokładnie na środku boiska. – W puli są cztery galeony za tym, że albo zgubi okulary, albo się rozbije.

Mia uśmiechnęła się, pozwalając Remusowi zmienić temat. Popatrzyła na Syriusza, który trzymał się raczej obrzeża boiska, ale siedział wysoko na swojej miotle i próbował utrzymać na czole pałkę do Quidditcha. Bez użycia rąk. Podobnie, jak Jamie kiedy próbował utrzymać różdżkę.

\- Kolejne cztery galeony są za tym, że Syriusz uderzy się pałką.

\- Stawiam dwa galeony na to, że Peter spadnie z miotły.

\- Tylko dwa? – Prychnęła Mia, patrząc na małego chłopca, któremu ledwo udało się utrzymać na miotle dwa metry nad ziemią. – To bardzo łatwo zarobione pieniądze, panie Lupin. Mogłeś postawić chociaż dwadzieścia.

Remus zaśmiał się. Zimny wiatr przeleciał przez trybuny i nagle chłopak zadrżał z bólu.

\- Koniec żartów. Połóż się – dziewczyna poklepała swoje nogi.

\- Położyć się? – Zmarszczył brwi. – Nie jestem _Syriuszem_. Nie musisz mnie głaskać po głowie.

Zignorowała jego oschły ton i chłodne nastawienie.

\- Skoro nie chcesz iść do zamku, gdzie jest ciepło, nalegam, żebyś odpoczął tutaj. Na ławeczce jest mnóstwo miejsca. Jeśli chcesz, mogę wymasować ci ramiona.

Remus uniósł brew, przez chwilę zastanawiając się nad jej propozycją, po czym westchnął i osunął się na plecy. Jej uda potraktował jak poduszkę. Ramiona skrzyżował na piersi.

\- Wcale nie uważam, że masz rację.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, kochanie – Mia uśmiechnęła się i lekko wbiła palce w jego ramiona.

\- Wcale nie wygrałaś.

\- Nawet o tym nie pomyślałam.

\- Położyłem się, bo żaden normalny facet nie odmówiłby masażu, który zaproponowała piękna dziewczyna.

\- Weź, przestań – Mia wywróciła oczami.

\- Co, przestań? – Podniósł jedną powiekę i zerknął na nią.

\- I tak miałam zamiar zrobić ci ten masaż, więc możesz przestać… Przestać…

\- Przestać co?

\- Nie wiem… Zachowywać się jak Syriusz – wzruszyła ramionami.

Do czasu, kiedy wojna się skończyła, Hermiona przestała przejmować się swoim wyglądem. Były ważniejsze sprawy, które miała na głowie. Teraz, będąc w młodszym ciele, znowu odezwały się jej kompleksy. Na szczęście, doprowadziła do porządku swoje zęby. Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że jej włosy wiły się, jak chciały – chociaż Tilly nauczyła ją kilku zaklęć, utrzymujących włosy w ryzach. Jej ciało nigdy nie było podobne do zaokrąglonych kształtów Lavender, a jej oczy nie błyszczały takim blaskiem, jak oczy Lily.

\- Nie musisz mnie okłamywać – wyszeptała.

\- A w jakiej sprawie cię okłamałem? – Zapytał, urażony.

\- Przede wszystkim nazwałeś mnie piękną…

\- Mia…

\- Przestań, Remusie – przerwała mu. – Proszę. Po prostu… Leż spokojnie i pozwól sobie pomóc.

\- Ale ja…

Spojrzała na niego błagalnym wzrokiem.

\- Remusie…

\- Popatrz, popatrz! Co za widok – powiedział James, kiedy wraz z Syriuszem i Peterem wszedł na trybuny. Chłopcy pokryci byli błotem i potem, a miotły zwisały z ich ramion. – Remus bez żadnej specjalnej przyczyny otrzymuje specjalne traktowanie.

\- No właśnie! Oberwałem tłuczkiem w plecy. Gdzie mój masaż? – Zapytał Syriusz, a Remus w odpowiedzi zawarczał na przyjaciela.

\- Może wymasujecie się nawzajem? – Zaproponowała Mia Jamesowi i Syriuszowi. Chłopcy wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Syriusz nie jest w moim typie.

\- James _chciałby_ być w moim typie.

\- A zatem? – Czarownica spojrzała na chłopców. – Dostaliście się do drużyny?

\- Syriusz i ja dostaliśmy się do rezerwy – James był bardziej zadowolony z tego, że mógł mieć ze sobą miotłę w szkole niż z tego, że oficjalnie dostał się do drużyny. Nie miał już aspiracji, żeby być najmłodszym ścigającym w tym stuleciu, więc jego zapał do Quidditcha nieco stopniał.

\- To i tak lepiej niż nie dostać się wcale – Syriusz zachichotał. – Co nie, Pete?

Peter wydął wargi.

\- To nie moja wina, że spadłem z miotły – wymamrotał, dotykając ręką obolałych pleców.

James i Syriusz nadal się z niego śmiali, gdy Mia przekazała ukradkiem Remusowi dwa złote galeony.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

23 września 1972

\- Gdzie jest Remus? – Zapytał James, wchodząc do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie zastał Syriusza i Petera na grze w Eksplodującego Durnia. Syriusz zaśmiał się, gdy karta wybuchła prosto w twarz Petera.

\- W Skrzydle Szpitalnym – odpowiedział Black, nie podnosząc oczu na przyjaciela. – Znowu boli go głowa.

\- Znowu? On ciągle znika, odwiedzając chorą ciotkę albo samemu zaszywając się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym – James zmarszczył czoło. – Nie sądzicie, że pani Pomfrey powinna dać mu coś silniejszego niż Eliksir Przeciwbólowy?

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, bardziej zainteresowany pokonaniem Petera w grę karcianą dziesiąty raz z rzędu niż nieobecnością Remusa. Syriusz miał swoje sekrety, dotyczące w głównej mierze swojej rodziny i nie chciał się nimi z nikim dzielić. Wobec tego szanował sekrety Remusa, jeśli takowe miał.

\- Mój punkt – Peter stuknął chudym, krótkim palcem w kartę na górze stosu odrzuconych.

Syriusz prychnął i rzucił Jamesowi wrogie spojrzenie za odciąganie jego uwagi od gry. Zły z powodu utraty punktów, celowo rzucił kartę mantykory, co spowodowało, że cały zestaw eksplodował.

\- Mój pu… Auć!

\- _Mój_ punkt – Syriusz zebrał wszystkie karty.

\- Mia mówiła, że to chroniczne migreny – kontynuował James, po cichu podpowiadając Peterowi, jak ma grać. – Podobno Mugole często na to chorują. Z tego powodu są bardzo wrażliwi na światło, czy coś podobnego. Pewnie dlatego Remus przebywa w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, kiedy ma atak choroby.

\- Możemy zachorować na mugolską chorobę? – Zapytał zaskoczony Peter. Na jego twarzy odmalowało się obrzydzenie. Upuścił wszystkie karty, które trzymał w dłonie i dwie wybuchły na stole.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, Pete – James dłonią odganiał dym. – Miałeś kiedyś grypę?

\- No, tak. To mugolska choroba?

\- Nie możemy zachorować na niektóre ich choroby, tak jak oni nie łapią niektórych naszych – wyjaśnił Syriusz, zbierając nienaruszone karty. Był nieco oszołomiony tonem Petera. – Mugole nie chorują na smoczą ospę.

\- Szczęściarze.

\- Ich ospę nazywa się wietrzną – zaśmiał się Black.

\- Jak mogą się zarazić od wiatru?

\- A jak _my_ zarażamy się od smoków? – Odparował Syriusz ze sztucznym uśmiechem.

\- Możecie się na chwilę przymknąć? – Jęknął James. – Jaki jest najbliższy temat na eliksirach?

\- Wywar Nasenny – odpowiedział Peter. – Nie pamiętasz? Frank zepsuł swój i musiał zostać odprowadzony do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, żeby pani Pomfrey zaaplikowała mu Eliksir Otwartych Oczu.

\- Czy w skład Wywaru Nasennego wchodzi akonit? – Zapytał szybko James.

\- Akonit? Ziele księżycowe? – Upewnił się Syriusz, patrząc na przyjaciela z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami.

Black wiedział, że James nie jest asem z eliksirów, ale też daleko mu było do Franka. Biedny Longbottom musiał przez tydzień spać w Pokoju Wspólnym, bo chłopcy nie wiedzieli, jaki eliksir chłopak na siebie wylał, ale wydzielał z siebie niesamowity odór. James zaproponował mu podłogę we własnym dormitorium, ale Frank stwierdził, że kanapa w Pokoju Wspólnym mu wystarczy.

\- Na pewno nie, stary – Syriusz potrząsnął głową, obawiając się, że James może przypadkiem się zatruć. – Akonit jest trujący. Nie wolno nam z niego korzystać. Czemu pytasz?

\- Bo trafiłem kiedyś na Mię w bibliotece. Robiła listę – wyszeptał James, siadając obok Syriusza. – Byłem pod peleryną. Chciałem wykręcić jej numer i przesuwać jej rzeczy, kiedy nie będzie patrzyła. I wtedy zobaczyłem jej listę z akonitem.

\- Myślisz, że Mia pracuje nad jakąś trucizną? – Zapytał zaintrygowany Peter.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odwarknął James.

\- Może po prostu czyta naprzód. Wiesz, że lubi być przygotowana – zasugerował Syriusz, klepiąc Petera pokrzepiająco po ramieniu. Może Mia i Peter nie byli przyjaciółmi, ale dziewczyna na pewno by go nie otruła.

\- Nie wiem… Niektóre z tych książek, które czytała, wyglądały jakby były wyjęte z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. _Duże_ księgi z eliksirami – Jamie pokazał dłońmi ich wielkość.

\- Zapytaj ją.

James zmrużył oczy.

\- Przecież nie dostanę się do dormitorium dziewczyn.

\- A po co w ogóle chciałbyś się tam dostać, Potter?

Podnieśli głowy i zobaczyli, że schodami w ich kierunku idzie Lily Evans. Jej zwyczajową, uprzejmą minę zastąpiła chłodna obojętność.

James zaczerwienił się.

\- Evans… Ja… Ja…

\- Evans, czy Mia jest na górze? – Zapytał Syriusz, poklepując Jamesa po plecach. – Musimy z nią porozmawiać.

\- Nie – Lily potrząsnęła głową. – Kilka godzin temu poszła do pani Pomfrey.

\- Kilka godzin temu? – James wrócił do świata rzeczywistego. – Co jej jest?

\- To, co zwykle, tak przypuszczam. Dostaje bardzo silnego bólu głowy podczas… No, wiecie… Dziewczęcych dni.

\- Jakich dziewczęcych dni? – Zapytał zaskoczony Peter.

Syriusz westchnął, zawstydzony w imieniu przyjaciela.

\- Zamknij się, Pete. I tak nie zrozumiesz. Jak często się to zdarza, Evans?

Lily zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Raz w miesiącu, jak u każdej z nas.

\- Nie _to_. Czy ja jestem jedyną dojrzałą emocjonalnie osobą w tym towarzystwie? – Zapytał Syriusz z niewinną naiwnością. James i Peter rzucali spojrzenia na Blacka i Evans, nie rozumiejąc, o czym przyjaciele właściwie rozmawiali. – Chodziło mi o to, jak często chodzi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

\- Ah, tak – Lily speszyła się. – Chyba zawsze. Od zeszłego roku chodzi tam co miesiąc. Powiedziała, że ma straszliwe migreny w te dni.

\- Jak straszliwe? – Zapytał James.

\- Zazwyczaj zostaje na noc w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Dlaczego pytasz? Nie wiedziałeś, że Mia miewa migreny?

\- Migreny? – Dopytał Syriusz. – Mugolski ból głowy?

\- Tak – potwierdziła Lily. – Musi wypić wywar nasenny i eliksir przeciwbólowy, żeby przespać noc.

\- Dzięki, Evans – Jamie skinął głową i rzucił Syriuszowi wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie, podczas gdy Peter zbierał rozrzucone karty. – Myślę, że później ją odwiedzę. Sprawdzę, czy czuje się dobrze.

Lily tylko zmarszczyła brwi i skierowała się ku wyjściu z wieży.

\- Nie ma za co. Powiedz jej, że przesyłam całusy.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

24 września 1972

\- Syriuszu! Syriusz, ty dupku, obudź się!

\- Co. Do. Kurwy. Nędzy. Potter? – Syriusz wyjęczał w poduszkę. Jego długie, czarne włosy były tak splątane, jak pościel w jego nogach. Wysunął szybko wspomnianą nogę z łóżka, mając nadzieję trafić Jamesa. – Idź spać.

\- Wstawaj, ty kretynie! – James trzepnął go przez potylicę. – Gdzie jest moja peleryna? Ostatnim razem ty ją nosiłeś, żeby włamać się dwa dni temu do kuchni.

\- Jest w kufrze Petera, a nie w moim. Po co jest ci w ogóle potrzebna? Która godzina? – Zamrugał oczami, żeby odpędzić sen i spojrzał w kierunku okna. – Świtało już?

\- Wybieram się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – oznajmił James. Głośny zgrzyt powiedział chłopcom, że uchyliło się wieko kufra Petera. Pettigrew obudził się z krzykiem.

\- Myślisz, że coś jest nie tak? – Syriusz usiadł.

\- Moja siostra czyta książki z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, robi listę z trującymi składnikami eliksirów i czystym przypadkiem ona i Remus chorują na tą samą chorobę raz w miesiącu? – James prychnął. – Nie wydaje ci się to podejrzane?

\- Może się całują w tajemnicy przed nami? – Zasugerował Syriusz, jednocześnie rozbawiony i zdenerwowany tą możliwością.

\- O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz? – Wrzasnął James.

\- No, co? To ma sens. Oni są nierozłączni.

\- Przestań mówić! Nie podoba mi się samo to, że wy dwaj zawsze się do niej kleicie. Idziecie ze mną, czy nie? – James kopnął mocno w łóżko Petera.

\- Jeszcze nawet nie ma szóstej – jęknął Peter.

\- Dokładnie – przyznał Jamie. – Chcę ich złapać… Na robieniu tego, co zawsze robią przed powrotem do wieży. Jeśli naprawdę oboje chorują, będą spać w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

\- Dobra. Ale skoro już wstaję dla ciebie tak wcześnie, wisisz mi śniadanie. I nie chodzi mi o to, że zaczekasz aż skrzaty domowe zapełnią stół w Wielkiej Sali. Masz iść do kuchni i przynieść mi pod nos pełne śniadanie. Do łóżka. Na srebrnej tacy – Syriusz mamrotał pod nosem, ale posłusznie wślizgnął się pod Pelerynę Niewidkę i cała trójka opuściła Wieżę Gryfonów.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Co się stało? – Mia westchnęła, kiedy pani Pomfrey położyła na łóżku zakrwawione ciało Remusa. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądał tak źle, nawet po ich pierwszej wspólnej pełni księżyca. Teraz był blady i spocony, wyglądał gorzej niż zwykle. Miał długą, otwartą ranę na całej długości kręgosłupa, a w dodatku do niej jego pierś pokrywały cztery długie rozcięcia.

\- Chyba sam się podrapał – odpowiedziała pani Pomfrey, pomagając Mii zamknąć rany.

\- Oh, Remusie – Mia zamrugała oczami, starając się pozbyć łez. – Gdzie jest eliksir uspokajający?

\- Tutaj, moja droga – pani Pomfrey podała dziewczynie fiolkę. – Eliksiry przeciwbólowe są tam, gdzie zwykle. Gdy się obudzi, będzie musiał wypić całą szklankę eliksiru uzupełniającego krew.

Kobieta wyszła z pokoju.

\- No już, kochanie – wyszeptała Mia do Remusa, który zaczynał dochodzić do siebie. – Wypij to dla mnie.

Trzymała fiolkę przy jego ustach i starała się go nakłonić do przełknięcia zawartości.

Zakaszlał i wyciągnął rękę, żeby złapać równowagę.

\- Mia…

\- Jestem przy tobie – obiecała mu i złożyła leciutki pocałunek na jego czole. – Zaraz ulżę twojemu cierpieniu.

Remus odwrócił głowę, ale zdążyła zauważyć, że jego oczy były mokre od łez.

\- Robi się coraz gorzej.

\- To dlatego, że rośniesz. Robisz się coraz wyższy. Już jesteś dwa albo trzy cale wyższy niż rok temu – sięgnęła po eliksir przeciwbólowy. – Nie mówiąc nic o … Innych zmianach, jakie przechodzi twoje ciało.

Chłopiec zamknął oczy i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Nienawidzę swojego życia.

\- Nie mów tak – podała mu fiolkę i pozwoliła samemu wypić eliksir. Dotknęła jego policzka. – Pozwól mi spojrzeć na twoją twarz. Te ranki nie wyglądają źle. Użyję esencji z dyptamu i nie zostanie żadna blizna.

\- Jestem taki zmęczony, Mia. Nie chcę już cierpieć. Moja skóra się otwiera, kości się łamią i tracę… Tracę siebie – nie pozwolił sobie na nawiązanie kontaktu wzrokowego z dziewczyną.

Dopiero rok temu otworzył się przed nią i pozwolił jej zobaczyć części swojej duszy podatne na zranienie. Teraz było inaczej. I mimo że było to dla niej dość niekomfortowe, musiała przyznać, że oboje dorastają. Ona sama nie widziała w Remusie tylko najlepszego przyjaciela. Było coś… _Coś_ pod powierzchnią. Nie była pewna, co to było. Remus musiał coś wyczuć, bo od jakiegoś czasu się od niej odsuwał. Zastanawiała się, czy wszyscy chłopcy tak mają w tym wieku – Harry i Ron też zachowywali się dziwnie, jak mieli po dwanaście lat – czy może to kwestia wilka w jaźni Remusa.

\- Cały czas tu jesteś. Jestem tego pewna – wyszeptała. – Nie musisz sam przez to przechodzić.

\- Ale _jestem_ sam! _Zawsze_ jestem sam! – Krzyknął i rzucił pustą fiolką o ścianę. – Sam idę do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, sam się przeistaczam i sam robię sobie krzywdę. Sam się budzę we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i sam wracam na błonia Hogwartu, gdzie mdleję tuż za Wierzbą Bijącą. Sam.

\- Chciałabym tam być z tobą – przyznała, próbując nie brać do siebie jego gniewu.

Remus warknął.

\- Nie bądź głupia. Zabiłbym cię.

\- Wymyślę coś. Obiecuję. Sprawię, że poczujesz się lepiej, kochanie. Ja… Spróbuję znaleźć eliksir, który ci pomoże. Jeszcze nie wiem, jak go uwarzyć, ale znajdę sposób.

\- Moje życie nigdy nie będzie lepsze, Mia – Remus westchnął. – Pozwól mi zasnąć.

Zamknął oczy i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Mia otarła łzy z policzków.

\- Chcesz eliksir nasenny?

\- Tak, dziękuję – Remus sięgnął po fiolkę, ale nie spojrzał jej w oczy. Jednym haustem wychylił jej zawartość i pozwolił sobie zasnąć.

Kilka minut później pojawiła się pani Pomfrey.

\- Śpi?

\- Tak.

\- Biedactwo. Co miesiąc łamie moje serce. Taki uprzejmy, kochany chłopiec musi tyle wycierpieć, bo jakiś sadysta zdecydował się zmienić czterolatka w wilkołaka.

\- Nigdy nie poznał nic poza bólem.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Pani i pani przyjaciele pokazaliście mu, co znaczy przyjaźń i miłość – pani Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się. – A także zabawa i psoty, chociaż z trudem mi to przechodzi przez gardło.

\- On zasługuje na więcej.

\- Zgodzę się z panią, panno Potter. Zostanie pani dłużej?

Mia spojrzała na matronę z błaganiem.

\- Nie ma pani nic przeciwko?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Mam do zrobienia kilka rzeczy. Gdyby się obudził, wie pani, gdzie trzymam eliksiry – wskazała dłonią komodę, która stała w rogu pomieszczenia i wyszła.

Drzwi się zamknęły, ale Mia usłyszała coś jeszcze. Jakieś szuranie w rogu Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Podskoczyła na krześle i wycelowała różdżkę w źródło hałasu.

\- Kto tam jest? – Zmrużyła oczy, ale nic nie zobaczyła. A kiedy nikt nie odpowiedział, dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech. – _Expelliarmus_.

Nagle zafalowała srebrna tkanina, a w stronę Mii poszybowały trzy różdżki i Peleryna Niewidka. Różdżki złapała dłonią, peleryna wylądowała na podłodze u jej stóp, a jej wzrok spoczął na sylwetkach Jamesa, Syriusza i Petera. Chłopcy byli zaskoczeni i przerażeni.

\- Jamie! Jak długo tu jesteście?

James zignorował ją i podszedł bliżej. Złapał w dłoń Pelerynę Niewidkę i stanął obok łóżka swojego przyjaciela.

\- Czy z Remusem wszystko w porządku?

\- Do diabła… Spójrz na niego – Syriusz ogarnął wzrokiem całą postać śpiącego chłopca.

Mia zaklęła pod nosem. Nie pomyślała, żeby zmienić zakrwawione prześcieradła na świeże. Nie pomyślała też, żeby okryć kołdrą całe ciało Remusa, przez co wszystkie jego świeże blizny były widoczne.

Peter cicho krzyknął.

\- Wygląda tak, jakby coś go przeżuło i wypluło.

\- Jamie – Mia, spanikowana, zwróciła się do brata. – Ja długo tu byliście?

\- Nie wiem – James potrząsnął głową i posłał jej wrogie spojrzenie. – Jak długo mój przyjaciel był wilkołakiem?

\- Mia, czy wszystko z nim w porządku? – Pytanie powtórzył Syriusz, patrząc na Remusa z chorobliwie bladą twarzą.

\- W tym momencie czuje się dobrze – wyszeptała, ignorując wybuch Jamesa. – Potrzebuje odpoczynku.

\- On jest… Na Merlina, oni wpuścili go do Hogwartu – wymamrotał Peter i zanim zdążył zamrugać, zanim z jego twarzy zniknął wyraz obrzydzenia, Mia już trzymała go na muszce z wyrazem nienawiści w oczach.

\- Mia! – Krzyknął James.

\- A dlaczego nie mieli go wpuścić do Hogwartu, co, Peter? Powinni go wyrzucić? Może zamknąć w klatce? Jak jakieś zwierzę – warknęła, stając między swoimi przyjaciółmi i Peterem. – Co będzie następne, Peter? Zamknąć czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia w obozach koncentracyjnych?

\- Czekaj! – Syriusz stanął między Mią i Peterem, broniąc przyjaciela. Mii ten widok ściął krew w żyłach. – Mia, Peter nie miał na myśli nic złego, prawda?

\- Tak, tak – mamrotał nerwowo chłopiec.

\- Widzisz? – Syriusz podszedł do niej, patrząc na nią swoimi spokojnymi, szarymi oczami i pomógł jej opuścić różdżkę. – W porządku, kochanie. Wszyscy jesteśmy w szoku. Remus jest też naszym przyjacielem. Jak długo znasz prawdę?

Mia zmarszczyła brwi. Jej gniew uleciał, zastąpiony spokojem oczu Syriusza.

\- Od pierwszego roku. Czytałam o tym, widziałam znaki w zachowaniu Remusa, więc poszłam do Dumbledore'a i poprosiłam o pozwolenie, żeby pomagać w leczeniu Remusa. On nie może znajdować się w pobliżu ludzi, kiedy zmienia się w wilka, ale jestem z nim przed transformacją i po niej. Pomagam ulżyć mu w cierpieniu i leczę jego rany.

\- Co mu się stało? – Zapytał zatroskany James.

\- Zamykają go na czas transformacji – wyciągnęła czyste prześcieradło z szafki nocnej. Ostrożnie wymieniła jedno z zakrwawionych na świeże, starając się nie odkrywać niepotrzebnie dolnych partii ciała Remusa. Otuliła go białym materiałem. – Ponieważ zostaje sam, atakuje siebie z czystej frustracji.

\- Powiedział mi, że te blizny ma od wycieczek ze swoim tatą – powiedział Syriusz. – Powiedział, że ostatniego lata spadł z góry.

\- Nie możecie nikomu powiedzieć – Mia uważnie przyjrzała się chłopcom.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – zgodził się James.

\- Mówię poważnie – głos Mii pociemniał. Ufała Jamesowi i Syriuszowi, ale oprócz nich w Skrzydle Szpitalnym znajdował się Peter. Potrzebowała całej swojej samokontroli, żeby w tym momencie nie przekląć chłopca. – Chcę… Żądam od was Przysięgi Czarodzieja.

\- Hej! – Syriusz szeroko otworzył oczy. – Mia, nie wystarczy ci, jeśli damy słowo?

\- Nie. Przykro mi, ale nie po _jego_ reakcji – Mia spojrzała na Petera i jej oczy zwęziły się. – Remus ufa mi, że się nim zajmę i nikomu nie zdradzę jego tajemnicy. Wiem, że Remus jest dla was ważny, ale nie podejmę tego ryzyka. Jeśli ludzie by się dowiedzieli o nim, musiałby stąd odejść.

\- Nie widzę problemu – James nie potrzebował więcej wyjaśnień. Uniósł różdżkę. – Ja, James Charlus Potter, przysięgam na moją różdżkę i na moją magię, że nigdy nie zdradzę, że Remus Lupin jest wilkołakiem bez jego wyraźnej zgody.

Różdżka rozjarzyła się czerwienią, po czym zgasła, pieczętując przysięgę.

Syriusz podszedł do niej bez wahania.

\- Ja, Syriusz Orion Black, przysięgam na moją różdżkę i na moją magię, że nigdy nie zdradzę, że Remus Lupin jest wilkołakiem bez jego wyraźnej zgody.

\- Peter? – Mia spojrzała na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem, ale chłopiec odwrócił wzrok z wahaniem.

\- Do diabła, Peter – krzyknął James. – Zrób to!

\- Ja… Ja… - Jąkał się nerwowo.

Mia podeszła do Petera powolnym, niebezpiecznym krokiem, który na pewno doceniłaby wilcza część natury Remusa.

\- Złóż przysięgę. Albo wymyślę coś, żeby pozbawić cię wspomnień – zauważyła, że James i Syriusz obdarzyli ją nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem. – Jesteśmy dopiero na drugim roku, więc nie zaufałabym sobie w sprawie usunięcia tylko _jednego_ spojrzenia.

\- Uwielbiam, kiedy straszy ludzi – szepnął Syriusz, a twarz Jamesa wykrzywiła się w grymasie.

\- Ja, Peter Evan Pettigrew – zaczął Peter cicho, ściskając mocno różdżkę. – Przysięgam na moją różdżkę i na moją magię, że nigdy nie zdradzę, że Remus Lupin jest wilkołakiem bez jego wyraźnej zgody.

Kiedy wszystkie przysięgi zostały zaakceptowane przez magię, Mia przymknęła oczy i odetchnęła z ulgą. Przysłuchiwała się, jak za jej plecami cicho pochrapuje Remus.

James pierwszy przerwał ciszę, nerwowym ruchem poprawiając swoje okulary.

\- Po co ci akonit?

\- Szperałeś w moich rzeczach? – Mia spojrzała ostro na brata.

\- Przypadkiem to zobaczyłem – Jamie zwiesił głowę w poczuciu winy.

\- Akonit to inaczej tojad. Nie mogę go wyleczyć z lykantropii, ale jeśli się wystarczająco postaram, sądzę, że mogę mu pomóc.

\- Co możemy zrobić? – Zapytał Syriusz.

Mia potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nic. Po prostu zachowajcie wszystko w sekrecie – rzuciła mordercze spojrzenie Peterowi. – _Zachowajcie_ to w _sekrecie_. Nauczcie się czegoś o tym, przez co on przechodzi. Bądźcie jego przyjaciółmi i nie traktujcie go inaczej. On nienawidzi łaski.

\- I to wszystko? – Jamie zmarszczył brwi. – On był samotny przez cały czas, od kiedy skończył cztery lata?

\- Zaatakował go inny wilkołak, Fenrir Greyback. Tata Remusa pracował wtedy w Ministerstwie Magii, a Greyback został aresztowany za zabicie kilkorga mugolskich dzieci. Tata Remusa wiedział, że Greyback jest wilkołakiem, ale Ministerstwo w tamtym czasie nie prowadziło dokładnych rejestrów i nikt inny o tym nie wiedział. Greybacka wypuszczono, bo nie było żadnych dowodów jego zbrodni. Wtedy pan Lupin powiedział okropne rzeczy o wilkołakach. Greyback w akcie zemsty zainfekował Remusa.

Syriusz potrząsnął głową.

\- A myślałem, że ja mam popieprzone dzieciństwo.

\- Jego rodzice bardzo się starali po ataku – cały czas nie mogła przeboleć, że pan Lupin jest uprzedzony do wilkołaków i boi się własnego syna. – Nie sądzili, że Remus będzie mógł się uczyć w Hogwarcie, więc uczyli go w domu.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że coś się kryje za jego inteligencją – powiedział James.

\- Jak udało mu się dostać do Hogwartu? – Zapytał Syriusz.

\- Dumbledore.

\- Hagrid miał rację – Jamie uśmiechnął się. – Świetny facet z tego Dumbledore'a.

Mia również się uśmiechnęła.

\- Powinniśmy sobie iść. Pozwólmy mu odpocząć.

Cała czwórka skierowała się ku drzwiom, ale najpierw Mia poprawiła prześcieradła Remusa i postawiła na stoliku nową fiolkę, pełną eliksiru przeciwbólowego. Uśmiechnęła się do śpiącego przyjaciela. Było jej przykro, że nie udało się jej utrzymać jego tajemnicy przed pozostałymi Huncwotami, ale pocieszała się, że w oryginalnej linii czasowej też się tego dowiedzieli.

\- Hej, Mia? – Zapytał Syriusz, jak już opuścili Skrzydło Szpitalne. – Powiedziałaś, że on nie może być w pobliżu ludzi po transformacji, prawda?

\- Tak.

Syriusz milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Nagle rozjaśnił się.

\- A w pobliżu innych zwierząt?

Mia uśmiechnęła się szeroko.


	26. Na zawsze czysty

Od tłumaczki: Kolejny rozdział przed nami. Trochę smutny, wywołujący trochę intensywnych emocji. Ja sama jestem teraz rozemocjonowana – ustaliliśmy z narzeczonym datę ślubu i przyklepaliśmy termin, na koniec miesiąca przeprowadzamy się do własnego mieszkania, które będziemy w międzyczasie remontować… Mamy mnóstwo rzeczy do ogarnięcia. Ale na szczęście mam w zapasie ponad 10 przetłumaczonych rozdziałów, więc mam czas, żeby na spokojnie tłumaczyć i co tydzień wstawiać po rozdziale.

ROZDZIAŁ 26 – NA ZAWSZE CZYSTY

25 kwietnia 1973

Wystarczyło pięć dni, żeby życie Syriusza zmieniło się w piekło.

Nie chciał wracać na święta do domu, ale po raz pierwszy od momentu, kiedy przyjechał do Hogwartu, jego rodzice nalegali, żeby przyjechał.

Jego ojciec zasugerował mu, żeby całe poprzednie lato spędził w domu i Syriusz się zgodził. Wykorzystała to Walburga, która zamknęła sieć Fiu i ograniczyła mu dostęp do sów, żeby odciąć go od przyjaciół. Miała nadzieję, że w ten sposób starszy syn przypomni sobie, że rodzina jest najważniejsza. Oczywiście, to w ogóle na Syriusza nie zadziałało. Z tego powodu, kiedy razem z Regulusem przyjechał w kwietniu na święta, był przygotowany na kolejną batalię z matką.

Ta jednak nie nadeszła od razu.

Państwo Black starali się przygotować jego i Regulusa do uczestnictwa w zbliżającym się przyjęciu zaręczynowym kuzynki Narcyzy i Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Był to główny powód, dla którego nalegali, żeby wrócił do domu. On jednak w międzyczasie wymyślał nowe sposoby, na jakie mógłby pokazać rodzinie Blacków, że w ogóle ich nie przypomina.

Pierwszej nocy zaczarował zielono-srebrne zasłony otaczające jego łóżko tak, aby pasowały do jego gryfońskich, czerwono-złotych barw. Miał przy sobie również kilka zdjęć wykonanych przez Mię, na których uwieczniła jego, Jamesa, Remusa i Petera oraz kilka mugolskich plakatów, które przyczepił do ściany za pomocą _zmodyfikowanego_ Zaklęcia Klejącego.

Fotografie nie zwróciły uwagi jego rodziców.

Z drugiej strony plakaty…

\- Coś ty narobił? – Do sypialni z wrzaskiem wpadła Walburga i jej wzrok spoczął na synu, leniwie przeglądającym mugolski magazyn.

Syriusz rzucił matce niewinne spojrzenie.

\- O co ci chodzi, matko? Nic nie zrobiłem. Siedzę w swoim pokoju i rozkoszuję się wakacjami z moją kochaną rodzinką. Czytam trochę. Wiesz, matko, czym jest motocykl? – Zadał jej pytanie i ponownie skoncentrował swoją uwagę na trzymanej w dłoni gazecie.

\- Ty nieznośny, nieodpowiedzialny gówniarzu! Co to jest? – Wskazał na wezgłowie łóżka chłopaka.

Skierował wzrok w kierunku, który wskazywał trzęsący się palec wskazujący Walburgi, jakby nie był świadomy, że coś jest przyczepione do wezgłowia jego łóżka. Następnie się uśmiechnął i powoli odwrócił ku swojej matce.

\- To, droga matko, są fotografie kobiet, mniej lub bardziej ubranych, w zależności od tego, jak na to patrzeć. To bikini – wyszczerzył zęby i położył na plecach ze szczęśliwym westchnięciem. – Mugole czasami potrafią mnie zaskoczyć tym, co wymyślą.

Walburga próbowała usunąć obrażające ją zdjęcia ze ścian, ale Syriusz doskonale znał się na działaniu Zaklęcia Klejącego. Tak dobrze się bawił, patrząc na swoją wściekłą matkę, że zdobył się na odwagę i przyznał, że nie zna kontrzaklęcia i nie jest w stanie go podać, nawet gdyby zagroziła mu śmiercią.

Przyrzekła, że później go za to ukarze, ale Syriusz już nie bał się uderzenia zadanego grzbietem ręki Walburgi. Mogła go bić i poniżać, ale on już więcej się nie ugnie.

Z tym samym aroganckim nastawieniem Syriusz przekroczył próg Dworu Malfoy'ów, trzymając się, oczywiście, kilka metrów za swoją elegancko ubraną rodziną. Walburga miała na sobie purpurową suknię balową, uszytą z najlepszych tkanin. Jej ramię podtrzymywał Orion Black, w tradycyjnych, ale bardzo stylowych czarnych szatach. Jego długie, hebanowe włosy były ściągnięte skórzanym rzemykiem. Zaś Regulus, ulubiony syn swoich rodziców, ubranie miał dopasowane do stroju ojca i podobnie jak ojciec, trzymał dłoń Walburgi.

Z kolei Syriusz lekkim krokiem wszedł do westybulu ubrany w czarne jeansy, ciężkie buty ze smoczej skóry i rozpiętą szatę. Dłonie trzymał schowane w kieszeniach. Jego włosy, potargane i rozpuszczone, sięgały ramion.

\- Cygnusie – Walburga uśmiechnęła się do swojego najmłodszego brata, który stał dumnie obok Abraxasa Malfoy'a.

Wuj Syriusza, zaokrąglona wersja jego matki, w ogóle nie zauważył jej uśmiechu. Jego uwaga skupiła się na młodym Gryfonie.

\- Widzę, że ostatnimi czasy pozwalasz chłopcu samemu wybierać dla siebie garderobę. Popadliście ostatnio w nędzę, siostrzyczko? A może tragicznie zmarły wam wszystkie skrzaty domowe, skoro chłopiec sam się ubiera?

\- _Chłopiec_ ma imię – wymamrotał pod nosem Syriusz.

Walburga zdecydowała się zignorować zarówno starszego syna, jak i wszelkie rozmowy na jego temat.

\- Narcyza wygląda cudownie, jak zwykle. Będzie cudowną żoną dla twojego syna, Abraxasie – powiedziała do gospodarza, po czym zwróciła się ponownie do swojego brata z dramatycznym westchnieniem. – To oczywiście wstyd, że musiałeś skończyć z tradycją i wydajesz córki za mąż poza kolejnością. Masz jakieś wieści od kochanej Andromedy?

\- Jeszcze się nie odnalazła – Cygnus zacisnął zęby. Zadrżały mu płatki nosa.

\- Nie żebym nie uważał tego za fascynujące – wtrącił się wyraźnym głosem Syriusz i wszyscy dorośli spojrzeli na niego z oburzeniem. – Jest tu jakieś miejsce, gdzie mógłbym dostać drinka?

\- Ty nieznośny, mały… - zaczął Cygnus, ale uciszyła go ciężka ręka, która spoczęła na jego ramieniu.

\- Daj chłopcu spokój. Ilu z nas było idealnymi małymi szlachcicami w wieku trzynastu lat? Zabiorę szczeniaka z waszych oczu.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do swojego wuja Alpharda, który przeszedł spokojnie między Walburgą i Cygnusem, i objął jego ramiona.

\- Za bardzo go rozpieszczasz, Alphardzie – warknęła Walburga, ale nie odważyła się powiedzieć nic więcej.

Alphard zachichotał, gdy wraz z Syriuszem skierowali swoje kroki do baru. Mężczyzna pokazał obsługującemu ich skrzatowi dwa palce. Młodszy Black stwierdził, że musi zapamiętać ten gest, bo po chwili skrzat pojawił się z dwiema szklankami wody ognistej. Syriusz spojrzał skrzatowi prosto w oczy i też pokazał dwa palce, ale stworzenie tylko prychnęło i przeszło na drugi koniec baru.

\- Przez ciebie dostaną zawału serca, wiesz?

\- Skrzaty domowe? – Syriusz parsknął śmiechem.

\- Twoi rodzice – Alphard spojrzał na siostrzeńca ostrzegawczo.

Syriusz przewrócił oczami.

\- Taki jest plan. Trzeba tylko zgrać w czasie ich śmierci i wtedy my będziemy mogli rządzić całą rodziną. Możemy rzucić monetą, żeby podzielić się jakoś skarbcami i nieruchomościami. Albo stoczyć pojedynek na śmierć i życie. Myślisz, wujku, że udałoby ci się mnie pokonać?

Alphard wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem i podsunął Syriuszowi jedną ze szklanek.

\- Trzymaj, _chłopcze_. Do dna.

Syriusz spojrzał z uśmiechem na szklaneczkę.

\- Woda ognista?

\- Twoja pierwsza? – Zapytał Alphard i Syriusz pokiwał głową. – W takim razie to ważny moment. Za co wypijemy?

\- Za tę farsę, która udaje małżeństwo? – Zasugerował Gryfon.

\- Bądź ostrożny, Syriuszu – doradził mu cicho Alphard. – Nie powinieneś myśleć, że jesteś bezpieczny.

\- Ale przecież _wiesz_ , że to zły pomysł – burknął chłopak, biorąc pierwszy łyk wody ognistej. Alkohol zapłonął w jego gardle. Syriusz głośno zakaszlał i pozwolił, żeby Alphard poklepał go mocno po plecach. Młodszy Black przeczyścił gardło i z wahaniem upił kolejny łyk. Tym razem poczuł, jak ciepło rozchodzi się po jego ciele. – Cyzia nie będzie miała łatwego życia.

\- Takie swatanie jest dla nas tradycją. Powinieneś pamiętać, żeby nie wyrażać głośno swoich opinii na ten temat. Twoja kuzynka postąpi tak, jak ją wychowano. W jej naturze nie leży ignorowanie zdania dorosłych. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Doszły mnie słuchy, że ciężko pracujesz, żeby twoje nazwisko było rozpoznawalne w Hogwarcie. Ty i ten chłopiec Potterów.

\- James – Syriusz pokiwał głową. – Mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

\- Bądź ostrożny – ostrzegł go ponownie Alphard. – Twoi rodzice wszędzie mają swoich szpiegów. Niedługo przestaniesz być chłopcem. Drink w twojej dłoni jest pierwszym z wielu, które wypijesz, a kiedy oni zorientują się, że dorastasz, zaczną dokładniej planować twoją przyszłość.

\- Co sugerujesz? – Zapytał Syriusz, a jego żołądek skurczył się, gdy zrozumiał, że jego rodzice spróbują w przyszłości sprzedać go tak, jak Cygnus sprzedawał Narcyzę. Albo takie działanie miał alkohol. – Pozwolić im na to? Na wpędzenie mnie w taką samą farsę, przez jaką przechodzi Cyzia? Kurde, jestem zszokowany, że to nas nie zeswatali!

\- Syriuszu, żyjemy w świecie, w którym rodziny czystej krwi chcą zawierać przymierza. Nasz świat się zmienia i każdy z nas musi podjąć decyzję, w jaki sposób przyjmie tę zmianę – Alphard przechylił szklankę i dokończył drinka. – Czy jeżeli pójdę porozmawiać z osobami, których nie lubię, tylko po to, żeby ciebie zostawili w spokoju, obiecujesz, że nie wdasz się w żadne kłopoty?

\- Mam złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę? – Zaproponował Syriusz i Alphard parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie, myślę, że nie. Lubię, jak jesteś w pobliżu, a coś mi się wydaje, że taką przysięgę złamałbyś bardzo szybko. I kto wtedy dotrzymywałby mi towarzystwa? – Mężczyzna zmierzwił włosy siostrzeńca i wstał od baru.

Syriusz byłby bardzo zadowolony, gdyby mógł do końca przyjęcia siedzieć przy barze, ale jego uwagę przyciągnęła burza jasnych włosów, kiedy Narcyza została wyciągnięta z Sali balowej.

Zaciekawiony i jednocześnie zmartwiony o jedyną kuzynkę, która nie była kompletną pomyłką w jego ocenie, Syriusz wyślizgnął się z komnaty i ukryty w cieniu podążył za dziewczyną. Nasłuchiwał uważnie głosów.

Po chwili natknął się na lekko uchylone drzwi i przyłożył czoło do framugi, żeby zajrzeć do środka. Zobaczył stojących naprzeciwko siebie Narcyzę i jej przyszłego męża.

\- Powiedziałam tylko, że według mnie to była przesadzona reakcja. Mugole żyją we własnym świecie, odseparowanym od naszego. Dlaczego ktoś w ogóle się nimi przejmuje? – Zapytała zimno Narcyza.

Lucjusz spojrzał na nią, wściekły i rozjuszony.

\- Nie zostałaś mi dana, żeby wyrażać opinie!

\- Jeszcze _w ogóle_ nie zostałam ci dana!

\- Myślisz, że możesz się wywinąć z tego małżeństwa? _Bardzo_ chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz. Nasza wspólna przyszłość została przypieczętowana krwią – podszedł do niej tak blisko, że ich nosy niemal się stykały. – Tylko śmierć może nas rozłączyć. Więc zastanów się nad swoimi priorytetami, albo ja zrobię to za ciebie.

Lucjusz odwrócił się od niej gwałtownie i wyszedł z pokoju w pośpiechu.

Oczy Syriusza rozszerzyły się i chłopak szybko zanurkował w pobliskiej wnęce, żeby młody Malfoy nie zauważył go w drodze na salę balową. Zza niedomkniętych drzwi Black dosłyszał szloch kuzynki.

Otworzył powoli drzwi i wziął głęboki oddech zanim się odezwał.

\- Cyziu?

Odwróciła się do niego, szybko ocierając łzy z twarzy.

\- Syriusz! Co ty tu robisz? Wynoś się!

\- Nie masz zamiaru wyjść za tego popaprańca, prawda? – Zapytał ze zdumieniem.

\- Jesteś zbyt młody, żeby to zrozumieć – warknęła i przemknęła obok niego. – Gdybyś był choć trochę inteligentny, zamiast kwestionować moje małżeństwo, zacząłbyś się zastanawiać nad tym, co planuje dla ciebie twoja matka.

\- Chrzanić to! – Wyrzucił z siebie Syriusz. Zdecydował, że zrobi wszystko, żeby żadna z rodzin czystej krwi nie uważała go za dobrego kandydata dla swojej córki. Podążył za swoją kuzynką i delikatnie złapał ją za rękę, nie pozwalając jej uciec. Widząc jej zimne spojrzenie, zmiękło mu serce. – Cyziu, potrzebujesz pomocy?

\- Powiedziałam, żebyś się do tego nie mieszał – wyrwała mu swoją dłoń i pospieszyła do sali balowej, gdzie zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza.

Wszyscy wlepiali wzrok w kominek, przez który właśnie weszła ciemnowłosa czarownica. Zielone płomienie jeszcze nie zdążyły wygasnąć.

\- Dromeda? – Krzyknął Syriusz.

\- Nie myśleliście chyba, że przegapię przyjęcie zaręczynowe mojej młodszej siostrzyczki? – Andromeda uśmiechnęła się do Narcyzy i ruszyła w jej kierunku, aby ją uściskać, ale cała rodzina (nie licząc Alpharda, Syriusza i Regulusa) stanęła między siostrami. – No, tak. Wiedziałam, że tak może być.

Westchnęła i pokazała zgromadzonym mały, diamentowy pierścionek na swoim palcu.

\- Wyszłam za mąż. Nie przejmujcie się, nie spodziewałam się was na uroczystości.

\- Nie zrobiłaś tego – warknął na córkę Cygnus. – Powiedz mi, że nie wyszłaś za tego brudnego…

\- Mugolaka? – Dokończyła słodkim głosem Andromeda. – Ależ oczywiście, że tak! To cudowny człowiek. I pomyśleć, że przez was prawie straciłam możliwość bycia szczęśliwą i kochaną.

\- Wynoś się, zdrajczyni swojej krwi! Przyniosłaś wyłącznie wstyd rodowi Blacków – wrzasnęła Walburga.

\- Zaczekaj – uspokoił ją Cygnus, patrząc ze złością na córkę. – Andromedo, dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę, żeby to naprawić. Zakończ to _małżeństwo_ , odkup swoje winy i honor, pozwalając mi zaaranżować dla siebie związek.

\- Jaki czarodziej czystej krwi chciałby związać się z czarownicą, która leżała z mugolem? – Zaskrzeczała Walburga.

\- _Ja_ ją wezmę.

Wszyscy odwrócili się do Abraxasa Malfoy'a, który lustrował wzrokiem Andromedę. Dziewczyna zzieleniała.

\- Moja żona zmarła kilka lat temu i szukam dla niej zastępstwa. Moim dziedzicem jest Lucjusz, ale… - powiódł pożądliwym wzrokiem do kształtach Andromedy. – Mężczyzna ma swoje potrzeby.

\- Przykro mi, że was zawiodę – powiedziała chłodno Andromeda, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy ze starszym Malfoy'em, aż wykrzywił się do niej ze wstrętem. – Nie przybyłam tu tylko po to, żeby spotkać się z Narcyzą. Przybyłam do ciebie, _ojcze_.

Postąpiła krok do przodu i sięgnęła do kieszeni w szacie. Wyciągnęła małe zdjęcie. Nagle wydała się zdenerwowana, kiedy tak wyciągała je w kierunku mężczyzny, który zdrętwiał z wściekłości.

\- Nazwałam ją Nimfadora.

\- _Crucio_! – Zaklęcie poszybowało zza zgromadzonych gości i uderzyło w Andromedę, która z krzykiem upadła na podłogę.

Syriusz spojrzał w górę i zobaczył swoją najstarszą kuzynkę, Bellatrix, która stała obok swojego świeżo poślubionego męża, starszego z braci Lestrange. Oboje patrzyli na Andromedę z obrzydzeniem.

\- Przestań! – Wrzasnął Syriusz i chciał ruszyć przed siebie, ale Alphard złapał go za kołnierz.

\- Bellatrix – warknął Alphard, wyciągając różdżkę. – To jest zupełnie niepotrzebne!

\- Ojcze? – Kobieta spojrzała na Cygnusa, jakby czekała na pozwolenie, żeby kontynuować, albo na rozkaz, żeby puścić Andromedę wolno.

Cygnus spojrzał na zdjęcie w swojej dłoni i potrząsnął głową.

\- Wujku! – Krzyknął Syriusz, błagając o życie Andromedy.

\- Zostaw ją – wyrzucił z siebie Cygnus. – To już nie jest moja córka. Wrzućcie ją do Sieci Fiu. Nie chcę więcej na nią patrzeć.

Odwrócił wzrok od Andromedy i spojrzał na Walburgę.

\- Powinnaś wyciągnąć wnioski z tego, co się tu stało. Jedną sprawą jest stracić córkę, a inną stracić dziedzica.

Nagle wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na Syriusza, który tylko stał, trzęsąc się z wściekłości.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

30 kwietnia 1973

Od momentu, kiedy Syriusz i Regulus wysiedli z pociągu na stacji w Hogsmeade do chwili, kiedy wszystko się posypało, minęło tylko kilka minut.

Syriusz nie miał ochoty na starcie ze swoim młodszym braciszkiem, szczególnie tego dnia, ale kiedy on i jego przyjaciele zobaczyli, jak przed dorożkami kłócą się zawzięcie Lily Evans i Severus Snape, wiedział, że to się skończy wielką walką między Gryfonami i Ślizgonami.

Lily wyglądała na zranioną, kiedy Snape gwałtownym gestem pokazał grupkę swoich przyjaciół, którzy na niego czekali. Stali tam bliźnięta Carrow oraz dwójka starszych Ślizgonów, Evan Rosier i Tytus Wilkes. Niedaleko trzymał się Regulus.

Snape westchnął i wrócił do swoich współlokatorów, ale nie chciał spojrzeć w oczy żadnemu z nich. Wilkes zmrużył oczy.

\- Skończyłeś się bawić w dom z tą szlamą, Snape?

Snape nie odpowiedział, ale wyglądał na zbesztanego.

Z kolei na Syriusza to jedno słowo podziałało jak płachta na byka.

\- Jak ty ją nazwałeś?

James podążył za przykładem przyjaciela i stanął twarzą w twarz z Wilkesem. Remus, do tej pory trzymający się dalej, przepchnął się do przyjaciół, jednocześnie odsuwając z drogi Rosiera.

Wilkes uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

\- Nazwałem tą małą, rudą szmatę szlamą. Co ci do tego, Potter?

Syriusz odwrócił się nagle do Snape'a.

\- A ty twierdzisz, że ona jest twoją przyjaciółką, ty pieprzony _tchórzu_! Nie wstawisz się za nią, Smarkerusie?

\- A dlaczego _miałby_ się za nią wstawić? – Amycus rzucił Syriuszowi nienawistne spojrzenie. Snape nadal milczał. – Severus wie lepiej. Mimo, że jest tylko pół-krwi czarodziejem, jego krew i tak jest czystsza niż jej. Tak ma to wyglądać, Potter? Chcesz zeszlamić swój własny ród?

\- Potterowie już mają wystarczająco dużo wspólnego z brudną krwią – Regulus podszedł do Carrowa. Miał na sobie ślizgońskie szaty, jego włosy były gładko zaczesane do tyłu i pomimo identycznej barwy i kształtu oczu zupełnie nie przypominał swojego brata. – Widać po tym, jak trzymają w pobliżu tego zdrajcę krwi.

Myśląc o Andromedzie, która zwijała się z bólu na podłodze, podczas gdy Bellatrix ją torturowała, a Narcyza i reszta rodziny tylko się przyglądały, Syriuszowi puściły nerwy i uderzył swojego brata. Poczuł, jak coś trzasnęło pod jego pięścią.

To była najgorsza bijatyka, w jaką się wdał od kiedy po raz pierwszy przyjechał do Hogwartu. Pięcioro uczniów wylądowało w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Regulus, Peter, Snape i Amycus Carrow mieli połamane nosy, a James pęknięty obojczyk. Remus jako jedyny uniknął większych obrażeń, ale został w pobliżu Skrzydła Szpitalnego tak długo, aż pani Pomfrey zirytowała się na Syriusza i kazała go odprowadzić do dormitorium. Stało się tak, ponieważ Syriusz nie pozwolił wyleczyć swojego siniaka pod okiem, rozciętej wargi i poparzonego karku. Chłopak obiecał sobie, że kiedyś dorwie Snape'a za to zaklęcie.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

Mia się martwiła.

Siedziała w pokoju wspólnym, obgryzała paznokcie i wpatrywała się intensywnie w drzwi do wieży. Żaden z jej chłopców nie przyjechał z powrotem dorożką ze stacji Hogsmeade, a cały stół Gryfonów plotkował o bójce, która wybuchła między ich kolegami i kilkoma Ślizgonami.

Powęszyła subtelnie i szybko się dowiedziała, że większość chłopców skończyła w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ale zostaną zwolnieni następnego dnia na pierwsze zajęcia po feriach. Mimo wszystko, czekała niecierpliwie na kanapie, wlepiając wzrok w drzwi i mając nadzieję, że chociaż jeden z chłopców pojawi się z zapewnieniem, że wszyscy są cali i zdrowi.

Miała nadzieję, że będzie to Remus.

Zaczął się od niej oddalać podczas pierwszej pełni ich drugiego roku. Nie miała pojęcia, czy James, Syriusz i Peter zdradzili Remusowi, że znają jego sekret albo czy przysięga, której od nich zażądała obejmuje również samego Remusa. Nikt jej o niczym nie wspomniał. Kiedy przyszła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego po kolejnej pełni księżyca, pani Pomfrey odesłała ją z żalem do wieży Gryfonów, mówiąc, że Remus chciał zostać sam.

Każdego miesiąca, podczas tygodnia, w którym wypadała pełnia, Remus wycofywał się, ignorował wszystko, co mówiła i robiła, żeby ulżyć mu w cierpieniu. Wielokrotnie próbowała z nim porozmawiać, błagała go, żeby pozwolił sobie pomóc.

Kiedy miał dobry dzień, coś jej wytłumaczył.

\- Proszę, Mia, przestań na mnie czekać. Przez ciebie jest mi bardzo ciężko, kiedy wracam do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

W dni następujące po pełni księżyca, jeżeli pytała o jego samopoczucie, ignorował ją i wychodził z wieży.

Wiedziała, żeby nie poruszać tego tematu w dni przed pełnią. Wtedy Remus był wybuchowy. Niejeden raz widziała, jak patrzył na nią wzrokiem drapieżnika, który śledzi swoją ofiarę. Przyprawiało ją to o dreszcze, zarówno z przerażenia, jak i ekscytacji.

W końcu James z nią porozmawiał.

 _\- Tak, Mia, rozmawialiśmy z Remusem o jego przypadku. To… Skomplikowane. Czy nie mogłabyś… Nie wiem… Udawać, że nie wiesz, że on jest wilkołakiem?_

 _\- Słucham? – Zapytała Mia, zaskoczona tą prośbą. – Jak mogłabym…? Dlaczego?_

 _Jej brat westchnął._

 _\- To jego osobista sprawa. Wiem, że jesteś jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale jesteś też dziewczyną. I… On już nie może znieść tego, że się nim opiekujesz._

\- Jesteście wreszcie! – Krzyknęła, odrywając się od smutnych rozważań, widząc, jak Remus pomaga Syriuszowi wejść do pokoju wspólnego.

Było późno i wiedziała, że większość chłopców zostaje na noc w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Pozostali Gryfoni już byli w łóżkach, ale ona czekała, mając nadzieję, że ktoś jej wyjaśni, co się stało.

\- Cześć, kotku – Syriusz zamrugał oczami, kiedy Remus bezceremonialnie zrzucił go na kanapę.

\- Mam na górze jakiś Eliksir Przeciwbólowy, jeśli go potrzebujesz – zaproponował Remus.

Syriusz potrząsnął głową.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi i usiadła obok Syriusza, żeby przyjrzeć się jego twarzy.

\- Syriuszu, co się stało? – Nie odpowiadając jej, chłopak przesunął się tak, żeby oprzeć głowę o jej kolana. – Nie, nie! Musimy cię uleczyć. Dlaczego nie zostałeś z innymi w Skrzydle Szpitalnym?

\- Nie pozwolił się dotknąć pani Pomfrey – rzucił Remus z irytacją. – Zaczekaliśmy, żeby się upewnić, że z Jamesem i Petem wszystko w porządku, po czym pani Pomfrey kazała mi go zabrać do wieży, zanim zakrwawi całe Skrzydło Szpitalne.

\- _Mia_ może mnie uleczyć – mruknął Syriusz, zamykając oczy i obejmując ramieniem jej talię.

Mia odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na Remusa, który patrzył na przyjaciół ze smutnym uśmiechem, jakby przypominał sobie, jak to było, kiedy to nim Mia się zajmowała i jego leczyła. Kiedy zauważył jej wzrok, dziewczyna zobaczyła, jak natychmiast podniósł bariery między nimi.

\- Idę do łóżka – powiedział. – Potrzebujesz pomocy ze schodami, Syriuszu?

Black potrząsnął głową.

\- Dobrze mi tutaj.

\- Dobranoc, Mia – Remus uśmiechnął się do niej.

Odpowiedziała smutnym uśmiechem.

Zaczekała, aż Remus zniknie z jej pola widzenia, po czym podniosła głowę Syriusza, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zaokrąglone rysy jego twarzy wyostrzyły się i Mia wiedziała, że taką twarz będzie nosił przed światem już przez całe życie. W tym chłopcu, który leżał na jej kolanach, mogła rozpoznać starszego Syriusza, ukrywającego się za butnym spojrzeniem nastolatka, który właśnie wdał się w bójkę ze swoim młodszym bratem.

\- Co się stało? – Zapytała cicho. – Alice i ja pomagałyśmy Frankowi wyciągnąć jego kufer z pociągu. Kiedy się obejrzałam, wy już byliście odciągani od Ślizgonów.

\- Snape jest durniem – wymamrotał Syriusz. Złapał ją za rękę i położył ją na swojej głowie.

Zmarszczyła brwi, ale posłusznie zaczęła go głaskać i drapać.

\- Co powiedział _tym razem_?

\- Nic. W tym problem: nic nie powiedział. Wilkes nazwał Lily sama-wiesz-jak, a Smarkerus stał obok bez słowa. Nic nie powiedział w jej obronie. A Lily uważa, że to James jest lumpem, podczas gdy ten tłustowłosy dupek udaje jej przyjaciela.

\- I za to go uderzyłeś?

Syriusz potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie. Ja uderzyłem Rega.

\- Dlaczego wdałeś się w bójkę ze swoim młodszym bratem? – Spojrzała na niego rozszerzonymi oczami. – Syriuszu, on ma jedenaście lat!

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi. Jest tylko małym dupkiem, tak jak reszta mojej rodziny – odsunął się od niej, czego zwykle nie robił tak szybko. Jego oczy patrzyły pustym wzrokiem, który z braku lepszego pomysłu przeniósł na ogień płonący w kominku.

\- Chodź do mnie, Syriuszu – wymamrotała i rzuciła zaklęcie uzdrawiające na puchnące oko chłopaka. Odsunęła kołnierz jego szat, żeby spojrzeć na ranę, która kryła się pod jego ubraniem. – Muszę pójść na górę po wyciąg z dyptamu, jeśli mam uleczyć twoją rozciętą wargę i to paskudne poparzenie na twoim ramieniu.

Syriusz dotknął jej dłoni i splótł jej palce ze swoimi.

\- Możesz po prostu ze mną zostać? – Zapytał, nie patrząc jej w oczy. – Chcę, żeby została blizna.

Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko. Próbowała sobie wyobrazić, że jest w domu – z powrotem w 1998 roku. W ostatnim czasie rzadko myślała o tym, żeby tam wrócić. James, Syriusz i Remus bardzo ułatwiali jej trzymanie się nowych zasad, zgodnych z listem starszego Remusa: _żyj swoim życiem, ciesz się swoim życiem_. Jej chłopcy sprawiali, że życie było w miarę proste. Ale ostatnio Remus zaczął się od niej oddalać, Syriusz ciągle wdawał się w bójki i boleśnie jej przypomniano, że ci chłopcy dorosną, żeby stać się okaleczonymi mężczyznami, których znała w swoim poprzednim życiu.

Była właśnie świadkiem przemiany Syriusza w złamanego człowieka i wiedziała, że nie może nic w tej sprawie zdziałać.

Tęskniła za Syriuszem. Za _swoim_ Syriuszem.

Przez chwilę wyobrażała sobie, że chłopiec, który trzymał jej dłoń w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów był tym samym człowiekiem, który tak namiętnie ją całował w zawalonym korytarzu. Wyobrażała sobie, że nastał dzień po jej dziewiętnastych urodzinach i siedzieli razem w rezydencji przy Grimmauld 12, na wygodnych kanapach w salonie, trzymając się za ręce. Rozmawialiby o długu życia i Syriusz by jej wyjaśnił, że wiedział o więzi, która się między nimi wytworzyła. Zapytałaby go, dlaczego pocałował ją w trakcie bitwy o Hogwart. I jeżeli miałaby szczęście, odpowiedziałby, że sam tego chciał. Że magia go do tego nie zmusiła.

Mia otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na trzynastoletniego chłopca, który siedział obok niej, nerwowo oblizywał zranioną wargę i głęboko zamyślony wpatrywał się w ogień.

Czasami z _tym_ Syriuszem było jej łatwiej. Przy nim nie czuła tak mocno magicznej więzi – raczej odczuwała pustkę, takie swędzące miejsce, którego nie mogła podrapać – i z tego powodu czasami była rozdrażniona, a czasami odczuwała ulgę. Rozdrażnienie przychodziło, kiedy uświadamiała sobie, że ten chłopiec wyrośnie na mężczyznę, który pocałował ją w taki sposób, że poczuła to w koniuszkach palców. Ulga dominowała, kiedy wiedziała, że był bezpieczny. Ponieważ nie łączyła ich żadna więź, Mia wiedziała, że Syriusz będzie robił to, na co ma ochotę. Mógł być szczery.

\- Co się działo z twoją rodziną? Po tym, jak ty i Regulus pojechaliście do domu?

Zamyślony Syriusz tylko pokiwał głową i oparł się o nią, a jego myśli cały czas krążyły wokół Dworu Malfoy'ów i przyjęcia zaręczynowego Narcyzy. Bellatrix rzuciła na własną siostrę klątwę Cruciatus i nikt się tym nie przejął, poza nim i Alphardem. I nawet oni nie byli w stanie tego powstrzymać.

Andromeda została usunięta z drzewa genealogicznego w momencie, kiedy wrócili do domu. Walburga zmusiła go, by był tego świadkiem. Następnie, pod groźbą użycia różdżki, Syriusz został zmuszony do napisania słów swojego rodu, _Na zawsze czysty_ , krwawym piórem, tak długo, aż zostały na jego skórze. Napis dopiero, co się zagoił i Syriusz bardzo się cieszył, że nie została żadna blizna.

\- Działo się to, co zwykle – skłamał. – Nie musisz się niczym przejmować, kochanie. Wszystko ze mną w porządku.

\- Syriuszu? Proszę, nie ukrywaj przede mną prawdy.

\- Mia, to były tylko czystokrwiste bzdury. Wygląda na to, że moja rodzinka zajmuje się planowaniem mojej przyszłości, wybierają mi żonę i tak dalej – zaśmiał się gorzko, ale gdy usłyszał, że Mia zawarczała ze złości, częściowo wrócił mu humor. – Nie martw się. Jeśli będą chcieli mnie z kimś zeswatać, po prostu ucieknę z Jamesem. To da im nauczkę.

\- Przykro mi z powodu twojej rodziny.

\- Możemy o nich więcej nie rozmawiać? – Zapytał, tuląc się ponownie do jej ramienia.

\- Czy mogę jakoś poprawić ci humor?

Syriusz uniósł głowę i mrugnął do niej łobuzersko.

\- A zrobisz wszystko, o co cię poproszę?

W odpowiedzi tylko wywróciła oczami.

\- No, dobrze. Skoro moje pomysły się nie nadają…

\- A ile miałeś pomysłów? – Zapytała, oburzona.

\- Dotyczących ciebie, kotku? – Obdarzył ją uroczym uśmiechem. – Jakieś sześćset czterdzieści trzy.

Mia roześmiała się i zepchnęła go z siebie.

\- Złaź z moich kolan!

Syriusz mocno ją objął w talii, nie pozwalając się odepchnąć.

\- To _moje_ kolana! Obiecuję, że będę grzeczny!

\- Nawet nie wiesz, co to znaczy!

\- Zatem ty powinnaś wziąć ze mnie przykład i zacząć być niegrzeczna.

\- Zgoda!

Szybko ją puścił, usiadł gwałtownie i spojrzał na nią wymownie.

\- Co?

\- Nie _to_ – Mia ponownie uniosła oczy ku niebu. – Wiem już, jak cię rozweselić. Powiedziałeś, że Regulus zachował się jak głupek?

\- _Dupek_. Powiedziałem _dupek_ – doprecyzował.

\- Nieważne. Co ty na to, żebym pomogła ci zrobić twojemu bratu żart?

Syriusz rozjaśnił się jak choinka w święta Bożego Narodzenia. Mia chciała żartować z ludzi. Razem z nim. Chciała spłatać jakiego psikusa jego bratu. Przez myśl mu przemknęło, czy byłby w stanie transmutować dla niej brylanty.

\- Naprawdę?

Zadrżała, nagle wyglądając na zdenerwowaną.

\- Ale tylko _raz_.

\- Przecież powiedziałaś, że nienawidzisz, jak ktoś stroi sobie żarty z innych ludzi. Powiedziałaś, że ja i James jesteśmy dziecinni, bo sprawiliśmy, że zniknęły włosy Rikarda Stebbinsa – uśmiechnął się do siebie na wspomnienie tego konkretnego żartu.

\- Bo mieliście dziecinne powody – odparowała.

\- I nawrzeszczałaś na mnie i Petera, kiedy zaczarowaliśmy buty Smarkerusa, żeby piszczały przy chodzeniu – dodał.

\- To było po prostu głupie. On tylko musiał zmienić buty. Mogliście chociaż przykleić je do niego – powiedziała cicho, nieświadoma, że w ogóle wymówiła te słowa na głos. Dopiero widząc rozjaśniony wzrok Syriusza, zrozumiała, co powiedziała i przyłożyła dłoń do ust.

Było za późno. Syriusz wszystko usłyszał.

\- Chcesz z nami robić żarty ludziom! Mia, jestem taki szczęśliwy!

\- Tylko raz – powiedziała stanowczo. – I tylko dlatego, że Regulus sobie zasłużył.


	27. Kodeks Honorowy Huncwotów

Od tłumaczki: Uwielbiam Syriusza. Cały poniższy rozdział jest skoncentrowany mniej lub bardziej właśnie na jego postaci – jest szczęśliwy, jest flirciarzem, jest sportowcem, jest człowiekiem, który zrobi wszystko dla swojej rodziny, w końcu jest obolały i na swój uroczy sposób daje wyraz temu, że go boli. Ostrzegam, rozdział z przekleństwami. Ale rozgniewany, obolały Syriusz równa się przekleństwom. Miłego czytania, do zobaczenia za tydzień.

ROZDZIAŁ 27 – KODEKS HONOROWY HUNCWOTÓW

12 maja 1973

Mia nie potrzebowała dużo czasu, żeby wymyślić całkiem interesującą zemstę na Regulusie. Syriusz był zachwycony, bo żart miał być wymierzony we wszystkich Ślizgonów. Nie chciała mu nic zdradzić, ale obiecała, że efekty będą niesamowite. Jedyne, co było jej potrzebne do wykonania swojego planu, to Peleryna Niewidka Jamesa.

Kiedy przyszło do wykonania jej planu i spłatania figla Regulusowi, Syriusz postawił dwa warunki. Po pierwsze, tylko on i Mia mieli być odpowiedzialni za ten żart. Nie zdradził swoim przyjaciołom, że Mia zgodziła się na współpracę wyłącznie po to, żeby polepszyć mu humor. Nie chciał, żeby cały Hogwart dowiedział się, na jakie kompromisy może pójść ta porządna panienka z porządnego domu tylko dla niego. Dlatego powiedział Huncwotom, że w piątkę na pewno nie zmieszczą się pod peleryną.

Drugi warunek był taki, że żart mieli spłatać dokładnie dwunastego maja.

Mia nigdy nie pytała, dlaczego Syriusz wybrał właśnie tę datę. Myślała, że ma to związek ze zobowiązaniami chłopców wobec drużyny Quidditcha. Dlatego od razu po kolacji, dwunastego maja, ona i Syriusz wyślizgnęli się z Wielkiej Sali ukryci pod Peleryną Niewidką i skierowali do lochów.

Nigdy w życiu nie zbliżyła się do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, ale pamiętała z opowiadań Harry'ego i Rona, gdzie powinien się znajdować. Chłopcy tylko raz tam trafili, podczas swojego drugiego roku, kiedy chcieli przesłuchać Malfoy'a w sprawie dziedzica Slytherina. To jedno wspomnienie pociągnęło za sobą kolejne, w którym Hermiona była skazana na przebywanie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym po tym, jak przypadkiem zmieniła się w kota. Mia pokręciła nosem z irytacją. Teraz, kiedy schodzili coraz głębiej pod ziemię, dziewczyna oddałaby wszystko za Mapę Huncwotów.

Zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Szkoda, że nie istnieje mapa, na której pokój wspólny Ślizgonów byłby zaznaczony jako wielkie X. Byłoby nam wtedy łatwiej.

\- W ogóle szkoda, że nie istnieje żadna mapa całej szkoły. Wszystko byłoby wtedy łatwiejsze – zgodził się Syriusz i Mia wyszczerzyła zęby.

W końcu dotarli do ślepego zaułka, kończącego się gołą, zimną, wilgotną ścianą.

\- To tutaj? – Syriusz wykrzywił usta. – Nawet nie ma obrazu.

Mia uśmiechnęła się z uznaniem.

\- Nie ma lepszej kryjówki, niż na widoku. Chociaż Ślizgoni są zwykle totalnymi idiotami, wiem, że potrafią dochować sekretu – pomyślała o Draconie, który przez prawie trzy lata był szpiegiem Zakonu Feniksa i wyłącznie Snape znał prawdę. Teraz, stojąc przed wejściem do domu Slytherina, prawie jej brakowało jasnowłosego chłopca.

\- Co teraz? – Zapytał Syriusz, praktycznie podskakując z ekscytacji.

\- Najpierw się upewnimy, że nikogo nie ma w środku. _Homenum Revelio_ – wyszeptała i zaczekała kilka chwil. – Wszystko w porządku. Ślizgoni muszą być na kolacji. Dobrze, że wyszliśmy wcześniej.

Syriusz zdjął z nich pelerynę.

\- To mi przypomina o jednej rzeczy. Jeśli chłopaki zapytają, wyszliśmy wcześniej, żeby się obściskiwać w komórce na miotły.

Mia odwróciła się do przyjaciela z płonącą twarzą.

\- Syriuszu Black! Nie powiedziałeś Jamesowi i Remusowi, że będziemy się obściskiwać!

\- Wyszłaś kilka minut przede mną – parsknął śmiechem i sugestywnie poruszył brwiami. – Powinnaś wiedzieć lepiej i nie zostawiać mnie bez nadzoru. Jestem zdumiony, że McGonagall do tej pory nie założyła mi obroży śledzącej.

Mia pokręciła ze śmiechem głową.

\- Ale widzisz, chłopcy mieli podejrzliwe miny, kiedy poszedłem za tobą. Przynajmniej Remus miał taką minę, a skoro oni wszyscy i tak myślą to samo… - Syriusz zaśmiał się, a Mia klepnęła go w ramię. – Nie martw się o swoją reputację, kotku. James był zbyt zajęty pytaniem Evans, czy nie przyszłaby na kolejny mecz Quidditcha, żeby mu kibicować.

Mia zamrugała oczami.

\- I co ona na to?

\- Nic. Wyrzuciła mu na głowę całą miskę ziemniaków i powiedziała Remusowi, żeby znalazł przyjaciół, którzy nie są idiotami.

\- Biedny Jamie – dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Biedny Remus – prychnął Syriusz.

\- To znaczy?

\- On wyraźnie się podoba Evans. I nawet gdyby ona się mu podobała, Remus musi przestrzegać kodeksu honorowego Huncwotów. Nie dotyka się laski twojego kumpla – odpowiedział stanowczo. Mia otworzyła usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk, taka była wściekła. – Nie, nie twierdzę, że wszystkie dziewczyny powinny układać swoje kodeksy honorowe. Ty na przykład jesteś silna i niezależna, i możesz się obściskiwać z kim chcesz i kiedy chcesz.

\- Z nikim się nie obściskuję – wysyczała. – Remus też nie.

Syriusz uniósł brew.

\- O co ci teraz chodzi? – Nagle jego oczy się rozszerzyły i chłopak roześmiał się głośno. – Więc ta twoja mina nie dotyczyła facetów, którzy mają zasady dotyczące spotykania się z dziewczynami. Chodziło o Remusa. Podoba ci się Lupin?

\- Zamknij się. To nieprawda – warknęła na niego, a jej serce zaczęło wybijać dziki rytm. – Jeszcze jedno słowo na ten temat, Syriuszu Black, i wracam do naszego pokoju wspólnego. Będzie po żarcie.

Nie miała prawa do żadnego z chłopców – w szczególności do Remusa. To był fakt. Tonks była jego partnerką, chociaż w tym momencie miała niecały miesiąc – gdy Mia sobie o tym przypomniała, musiała potrząsnąć z niedowierzaniem głową. Jednak tak samo, jak nie miała do nich praw, chłopcy byli _jej_. Nie miała nic przeciwko temu, że Lily Evans w odległej przyszłości poślubi jej brata, ale wszystko w niej protestowało na myśl, że przyjaciółce podobał się _jej_ wilkołak.

Nie, chwila! Nie _jej_ wilkołak.

\- Dobrze, dobrze – Syriusz odpuścił. – Ale rezerwuję sobie prawo naśmiewania się z was, jeśli kiedykolwiek was przyłapię na wkładaniu sobie języków do ust.

\- Zamknij się i daj mi się skoncentrować – odpowiedziała Mia, wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i zaczęła nią delikatnie poruszać przed ścianą. Wyglądało to tak, jakby nakładała pędzlem kolejne warstwy farby, a w rzeczywistości wznosiła przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów niewidzialną barierę. – Gotowe. Powinno wystarczyć. Oczywiście, będziemy w stanie to stwierdzić, jak jakiś Ślizgon wróci do domu.

Syriusz narzucił na nich Pelerynę Niewidkę i dwójka Gryfonów wycofała się do zacienionej alkowy, która wychodziła dokładnie na ślepą uliczkę. Usiedli i przyciągnęli kolana do swoich ciał, żeby przypadkiem nie potrącić zbroi stojącej przed nimi.

\- Powiesz mi, na co w ogóle czekamy? – Szepnął Syriusz.

Mia tylko się do niego uśmiechnęła.

Niecałe pięć minut później korytarz zaczął się zapełniać uczniami w czarnych szatach z zielono-srebrnym obramowaniem. Było tak, jakby szczęście się do nich uśmiechnęło, bo jako pierwszy przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego pojawił się Regulus i jego przyjaciele.

\- Przyjmuję zakład – mówił młodszy Black. – Dwadzieścia galeonów, że Slytherin wygra kolejny mecz i dodatkowe pięć galeonów, że zgarnie Puchar Quidditcha. I oddam całą moją wygraną temu członkowi drużyny, który zepchnie z miotły mojego braciszka, zdrajcę krwi.

Ukryty pod peleryną Syriusz pokazał bratu środkowy palec, a Mia stłumiła śmiech.

\- Jakie jest hasło? – Regulus zwrócił się do chłopca po swojej lewej.

\- „Bazyliszek", ale… - Chłopiec rozejrzał się po korytarzu. – Gdzie jest…?

\- Źle skręciliśmy? – Regulus rozejrzał się z uniesionymi brwiami, po czym odwrócił, żeby spojrzeć w korytarz, z którego przyszli.

Tamtędy właśnie nadchodził Lucjusz Malfoy z Mulciberem, Averym, Wilkesem i grupą młodszych Ślizgonów, wśród których widać było Snape'a i bliźniaki Carrow.

\- Dlaczego pierwszoroczni stoją w korytarzu i blokują przejście?

\- Nie mamy powodu – odpowiedział zawstydzony Regulus. – Ja… To znaczy… Nie możemy znaleźć wejścia do pokoju wspólnego.

\- Żałosne – Lucjusz parsknął na młodszego kolegę, podszedł bliżej ściany i zrozumiał, że Regulus miał rację. Chłopak uważnie zlustrował korytarz zmrużonymi oczami i ponownie skoncentrował się na młodszym Blacku. – Coś ty narobił? Gdzie jest wejście?

\- Nie wiem! – Krzyknął Regulus.

\- Może powinniśmy… - Zaczęła Alecto. – Pójść po Slughorna?

\- Absolutnie nie! – Zagrzmiał Malfoy. – Chcesz się przyznać przed tym cholernym idiotą, że wszyscy jego uczniowie nie są w stanie zlokalizować swoich pieprzonych pokoi?

Snape wywrócił oczami.

\- To mamy spać w korytarzu?

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi.

\- Chyba, że wolisz spać w jeziorze, co możemy bardzo łatwo zaaranżować.

Godzinę później żaden ze Ślizgonów nie zdecydował się pójść po pomoc, z kolei pięciu zwróciło się przeciwko sobie.

Lucjusz Malfoy spędził prawie całą noc nie pozwalając swoim podopiecznym skakać sobie do gardeł. Wyglądało na to, że Ślizgoni, postawieni pod ścianą, wyładowują gniew i frustrację na sobie nawzajem.

Syriusz coraz szerzej się uśmiechał, obserwując wraz z Mią rozwój sytuacji.

W końcu zdecydowali się wrócić do wieży Gryfonów, więc ostrożnie opuścili swoje schronienie w alkowie i przeszli nad Ślizgonami śpiącymi na kamiennej podłodze, bez możliwości wstępu do swojego pokoju wspólnego.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- To było genialne – wykrzyknął podekscytowany Syriusz, kiedy już razem z Mią byli bezpieczni w wieży Gryffindoru. – Jak to zrobiłaś? Zaklęcie zamykające?

\- Dostosowałam zaklęcie odstraszające mugoli i połączyłam je z zaklęciem Nie-Widzisz-Mnie – odpowiedziała Mia z dumą. Jego uśmiech sprawił, że poczuła ciepło w żołądku.

\- Niesamowite! – Syriusz się rozpromienił. – _Ty_ jesteś niesamowita. Musisz częściej z nami przygotowywać żarty. Potrzebujemy twojego mózgu. Twojego genialnego, sadystycznego mózgu!

Pochylił się nad nią i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej czole. Mia uśmiechnęła się, zaskoczona, że Syriusz jest wyższy od niej. Nie zauważyła tego do tej pory.

\- Pomyślę o tym.

\- Mam nadzieję, kotku – tym razem pocałował ją w policzek.

Wszystko stanęło w miejscu.

Czuła dotyk jego miękkiego zarostu na swoim policzku i cichutko westchnęła. Nagle zrobiło się jej gorąco i Mia z całą pewnością wiedziała, że nie tylko ona to poczuła, bo Syriusz odstąpił od niej i spojrzał na nią zdziwionym wzrokiem.

Mia głośno przełknęła ślinę i starała się nie patrzeć na jego usta. Te usta, które były tak młode i niedotknięte przez wszystkie niesprawiedliwości świata. W jego wzroku nadal czaiła się delikatność, co sprawiło, że uśmiechnęła się i z wysiłkiem wypchnęła ze swojego umysłu wspomnienie starszego Syriusza, który wciągnął ją na swoje kolana i namiętnie całował w natłoku bitwy.

Syriusz przeczyścił gardło.

\- Dzięki – powiedział, niszcząc nastrój między nimi.

\- Do usług – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać miny Regulusa na śniadaniu. I pomyśleć, że spędzi swoje dwunaste urodziny na zimnej podłodze lochu – wybuchnął perlistym śmiechem.

Mia otworzyła szeroko oczy. Nagle napłynęło poczucie winy.

\- _Urodziny_?!

\- Nie próbuj czuć się winna – nalegał Syriusz, w ogóle nie widząc w tym żarcie nic dziwnego. – W listopadzie ubiegłego roku moi rodzice nie przysłali mi nic na urodziny, ale Reg owszem. Dostałem urocze zdjęcie rodzinne, gdzie moja głowa została wydrapana, a w jej miejscu zostało przyklejone zdjęcie głowy skrzata domowego. Zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie, wierz mi.

Zagryzając dolną wargę, Mia ważyła wszelkie za i przeciw, aż w końcu jej poczucie winy wyparowało.

\- Cóż… Próbował przekupić swoich kolegów, żeby zrzucili cię z miotły podczas następnego meczu Quidditcha. Swoją drogą, nie chcę, żebyście grali w kolejnym meczu, ty i James. Normalnie ten sport jest dość niebezpieczny, a teraz w dodatku wiemy, że ktoś z twojej rodziny spiskuje przeciwko tobie.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się i pociągnął za lok włosów Mii, po czym zachichotał, widząc, jak jej włosy sprężyście wracają do ułożonej fryzury.

\- Nic mnie nie powstrzyma od latania, kotku. Poza tym, jesteśmy jedynymi rezerwowymi drużyny, a podczas meczu z Krukonami Smith i Morgan uderzyli w trybuny. Nadal są w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i nie wolno im grać w kolejnym meczu. To szansa dla mnie i dla Jamesa, żeby pokazać, na co nas naprawdę stać.

\- Tylko… Obiecaj mi, że będziecie ostrożni. Jamie to mój jedyny brat, a ty jesteś… - _Mój_. – Jesteś moim przyjacielem.

\- Co teraz planujecie? – Zapytał Remus, schodząc klatką schodową ze swojego dormitorium.

Mia zarumieniła się.

\- Obściskiwanie się – wrzasnął roześmiany Syriusz.

Dziewczyna westchnęła – mimo że jej żołądek zrobił fikołka na myśl o potajemnej schadzce z Syriuszem – i uderzyła chłopaka pod żebro.

Mocno.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

19 maja 1973

Był idealny dzień na mecz Quidditcha. Świeciło słońce, ale w powietrzu można było czuć wiosenny chłód. Syriusz i James wywoływali fale radości na trybunach, kiedy szydzili sobie ze Ślizgonów, przelatując nad ich głowami. Ciesząc się, że w końcu może pokazać, na co go stać, Syriusz przechodził sam siebie. Chłopak podleciał do gruntu i chwycił w dłoń garść ziemi. Wzniósł się na wysokość trybun, podrzucił kamyczki w górę i uderzeniem kija pałkarskiego posłał je w kierunku Gryfonów. Następnie wyciągnął różdżkę i transmutował każdy kamyczek w różę, która wylądowała w dłoniach zachwyconych dziewcząt.

Mia zazgrzytała zębami.

James, widząc sztuczkę Syriusza, zanurkował ku ziemi i powrócił w powietrze z wyrwanym chwastem, który wyciągnął w kierunku Lily.

\- Evans! Chcesz, żebym wygrał mecz dla ciebie?

Kiedy promienie słońca dotknęły rośliny, zmieniła się w ogniście czerwoną azjatycką lilię.

Lily, bez śladu złości na twarzy, wyciągnęła dłoń, żeby dotknąć kwiatu i wszyscy mogli zobaczyć, że James wstrzymuje oddech. Z kolei Mia widziała, że w momencie, kiedy przyjaciółka sięgnęła jedną ręką po lilię, zacisnęła drugą dłoń na swojej różdżce.

\- _Incendio_ – wyszeptała Evans i nagle kwiat trzymany przez Jamesa stanął w płomieniach.

\- Ona ma coraz lepsze pomysły, żeby powiedzieć Jamesowi „odwal się" – powiedział do Mii Remus, który stał obok niej na trybunach.

\- Kiedyś jej przejdzie – odpowiedziała Mia, przyglądając się swojemu bratu, oddalającemu się na miotle, z załamaną miną. Zadrżała, kiedy wiatr mocniej zawiał.

\- Zimno ci? – Zapytał Remus, zdejmując z szyi czerwono-złoty szalik i owijając go wokół jej ramion.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko i zauważyła, że jego oczy błysnęły złotem. Satysfakcja rozgrzała ją tak samo, jak jego szalik, kiedy potwierdziła się kolejna zmiana w ich zachowaniu.

Wszystko, czego chciała, to opiekować się nimi, ale Remus – podobnie jak Syriusz i James – na jej oczach stawali się mężczyznami, a mężczyźni nie życzą sobie takiej opieki, jaką chciała im zapewnić Mia. Wiedziała, że najgorzej czuje się pod tym względem Remus, który przez cały czas walczy o kontrolę z wilkiem. Kiedy przestała go bronić, natychmiast dostrzegła zmianę – szczególnie w chwilach, kiedy jego wewnętrzny wilk ewidentnie chciał obronić ją, nawet przed tak nieistotnymi nieprzyjemnościami jak zimny wiatr.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała miękko, widząc, jak Remus puszy się z dumy.

Po gwizdku pani Hooch tłum oszalał, a zawodnicy rozpoczęli grę. James był najszybszy, docierając do kafla przed pozostałymi.

\- Kafel zostaje natychmiast przechwycony przez rezerwowego ścigającego Gryfonów, Jamesa Pottera! Potter przyspiesza i podaje do Smythe'a. Smythe do Prewetta, Prewett ponownie do Pottera, który przerzuca kafla nad głową obrońcy Ślizgonów, Emmy Vanity! Pierwszy gol dla Gryfonów! – Krzyczał komentator.

Mia i Remus dopingowali chłopaka z trybun, wykrzykując jego imię i za chwilę cały sektor wrzeszczał równo „Potter! Potter! Potter!".

\- Nigdy nie pozwoli nam o tym zapomnieć – jęknęła Mia.

Remus odpowiedział uśmiechem.

\- Przynajmniej tym razem będzie się puszył z powodu czegoś, co rzeczywiście zrobił.

\- Slytherin przy kaflu – kontynuował komentator. – Kapitanowi Steve'owi Laughalotowi nie jest do śmiechu, kiedy przedziera się w kierunku obrońcy Gryfonów, unikając tłuczków. Laughalot strzela i chybia dzięki świetnemu uderzeniu rezerwowego pałkarza Gryfonów, Syriusza Blacka! Nie ma w tym nic śmiesznego, szczególnie dla Ślizgonów.

\- Zwolnij trochę! – Wrzasnęła do niego Mia, kiedy ją mijał.

Syriusz był w swoim żywiole. Nigdy nie czuł się tak spełniony jak w tej chwili. James poleciał w głąb boiska, żeby spróbować zrzucić z miotły jakiegoś Ślizgona, ale on wyjątkowo usłuchał swojego kapitana i trzymał się obrzeży boiska. Miał pilnować swojego obrońcy – dziewczyna miesiąc wcześniej złamała rękę i dopiero przed meczem została wypuszczona ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Złoto błysnęło gdzieś pośrodku boiska, przyciągając wzrok obojga szukających, ale błysk czegoś innego przykuł uwagę Syriusza.

Światło odbijało się od jasnych, złotych włosów, gdzieś na trybunach. Promienie słoneczne prawie rozszczepiły się na błyszczącej fryzurze. To go zaskoczyło, bo zobaczył, że osoba z tymi jasnymi włosami odwraca się od gry, zamiast się na niej koncentrować. Następnie blondynka skierowała się na tyły trybun.

\- Cyzia? – Wymamrotał Syriusz, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jego kuzynka w ogóle przyszła na mecz. Nienawidziła Quidditcha, a Syriusz wiedział, że Malfoy nie grał od swojego trzeciego roku, kiedy został zawieszony na czas nieokreślony za faulowanie.

Syriusz zmrużył oczy, kiedy zobaczył, jak Narcyza rozłożyła ramiona na boki. Nagle zrozumiał, co chciała zrobić.

\- Nie! – Krzyknął i skierował w jej kierunku miotłę, lecąc z zastraszającą prędkością. W międzyczasie upuścił kij pałkarza i położył się, żeby nabrać prędkości. Narcyza zniknęła za barierkami.

\- Obaj szukający ruszyli w pościg za zniczem… Hej, czy to był Black? Syriusz Black wyłamał się z formacji i ruszył w kierunku ślizgońskich trybun. W dłoniach nie ma kafla, upuścił kij! Czy to jakaś nowa taktyka Gryfonów? – Wołał komentator. – Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, żeby Zmiatacz leciał z taką prędkością. Black mija bramki Ślizgonów i… Ich trybuny?

Syriusz zanurkował za trybunami, mocno ściskając swoją miotłę i krzyknął, kiedy zobaczył przed sobą Narcyzę, lecącą w kierunku ziemi, rozluźnioną, w ogóle nie spodziewającą się uderzenia.

Chciał chwycić swoją różdżkę, ale przypomniał sobie, że nie zna zaklęcia, które by ją spowolniło, chociaż wiedział doskonale, że takie istniało.

\- Kurwa! Cyziu!

Syriusz wyciągnął ramię i chwycił za nogę kuzynki, jednocześnie podciągając miotłę do poziomu, co spowolniło ich spadanie, ale nie wystarczyło. Noga Narcyzy wyślizgnęła się z jego dłoni i dziewczyna ponownie zaczęła spadać, cały czas będąc dobre dwadzieścia pięć stóp nad ziemią. Spanikowany, Syriusz stanął obiema nogami na miotle i odbił się od niej, skacząc za kuzynką.

Sięgnął do niej i objął ją w locie, obracając nimi obojgiem w taki sposób, że Narcyza znalazła się bezpieczna w jego objęciach, a on sam uderzył po chwili plecami w ziemię.

wWwWwWwWwWwWw

22 maja 1973

Kiedy Syriusz ponownie otworzył oczy, świat był zamazany.

\- Cyzia? – Imię jego kuzynki było pierwszą rzeczą, którą wyszeptał, gdy przypomniał sobie, co się stało. Pamiętał mecz, pamiętał, jak zauważył swoją kuzynkę i pamiętał spadanie, a potem… Ból. Zakaszlał głośno, po czym krzyknął, bo poczuł skurcz mięśni. – Auć! Kurwa!

\- Cieszę się, że jest pan z nami, panie Black – podeszła do niego pani Pomfrey. – Chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby podobał mi się pański język, nie ukarzę pana za słownictwo, jeżeli mi pan powie, jak bardzo boli.

Syriusz chętnie skorzystał z możliwości swobodnego przeklinania.

\- Kurewsko boli! Gówno! Dupa! Moje plecy bolą cholernie mocno! Co się stało, do kurwy nędzy?

Pani Pomfrey patrzyła na niego długo i uważnie, z rękoma opartymi na biodrach.

\- Skończył pan?

Syriusz pomyślał przez chwilę, wziął głęboki oddech i wydukał jeszcze jedno słowo.

\- Cycki.

Pielęgniarka wywróciła oczami i spojrzała na niego gniewnie.

\- Będzie dobrze. Proszę to wypić – wcisnęła mu do ręki eliksir przeciwbólowy, który Syriusz bez wahania przyjął.

Ból zniknął, zastąpiony nieprzyjemnym pulsowaniem, ale i tak Syriusz odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Co się stało?

\- Naciągnięte plecy, pozrywane mięśnie w miejscach, które uderzyły w ziemię i pęknięta miednica, młody człowieku. Był pan tu przez kilka dni, panie Black, przez większość czasu był pan nieprzytomny, co było dla nas bardzo korzystne, bo musieliśmy wyleczyć pana mięśnie i kości. Nie podobałoby się panu leczenie, gdyby był pan przytomny.

Syriusz jęknął.

\- Mia mnie zabije.

Martwiła się o niego, nie chciała, żeby stała mu się krzywda podczas meczu, a on wyśmiał wszystkie jej zmartwienia. Chociaż technicznie rzecz ujmując, nie zrobił sobie krzywdy, grając w Quidditcha.

\- Co się stało z moją kuzynką? Wszystko z nią w porządku?

\- Z Narcyzą Black? Wszystko będzie dobrze – odpowiedziała pani Pomfrey i odeszła od łóżka.

\- Proszę zaczekać! Co się z nią stało? Jak ona się czuje? – Kiedy żadna odpowiedź nie nadeszła, Syriusz warknął. – Czy ktokolwiek w ogóle mi powie, czy wygraliśmy mecz?

\- Tylko o tym potrafisz teraz myśleć? – Wściekła się Mia, wchodząc z impetem do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. James, Remus i Peter szli tuż za nią i prawie oberwali tymi drzwiami. – Prawie zginąłeś, ty cholerny idioto! Wiesz, jak bardzo się o ciebie martwiłam? Jak bardzo _wszyscy_ się martwiliśmy?

Jej włosy zaiskrzyły, kiedy patrzyła na niego z wściekłością.

Coś ciepłego zapłonęło w jego duszy, kiedy patrzył na nią. Uwielbiał, kiedy była taka zła.

\- Tęskniłaś za mną, kotku?

Z jej gardła wydarł się wrzask frustracji i dziewczyna obróciła się na pięcie, po czym wyszła ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, różdżką otwierając drzwi.

\- _Zdecydowanie_ za mną tęskniła – zachichotał i spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół, stojących przy łóżku. – Po pierwsze, wygraliśmy? I po drugie, gdzie jest moja kuzynka?

\- Wygraliśmy – James przeczesał palcami zmierzwione włosy. – Nawet udało nam się dostać do regularnej drużyny w przyszłym roku, jeśli oczywiście twoje plecy pozwolą ci grać. Już nie będziemy w rezerwie.

\- Twoja kuzynka ma się dobrze – dodał Remus. – Wywar uspokajający i eliksir relaksujący zdziałały cuda. Ty przyjąłeś na siebie całą siłę uderzenia.

Syriusz odwrócił wzrok. Wiedział, że jeżeli ktoś jest w stanie zrozumieć, co oznaczało leżenie połamanym w Skrzydle Szpitalny, był to właśnie Remus. Ta myśl sprawiła, że Syriuszowi zrobiło się głupio z powodu wcześniejszych narzekań.

\- Ludzie mówią, że się potknęła – wyjaśnił James. – Krukoni plotkują, że jakaś inna dziewczyna ją popchnęła z zazdrości o Malfoy'a.

\- Co sądzi _Mia_? – Zapytał Syriusz, a pozostali chłopcy tylko unieśli brwi. – Dajcie spokój, wiem, że ta dziewczyna ma jakiś pomysł. Ona wie wszystko.

\- Mia uważa, że ktoś rzucił na Narcyzę Imperiusa – wyszeptał Remus. – Że ktoś _kazał_ jej skoczyć.

\- Malfoy – warknął Black.

\- Mia też tak myśli. Tylko nie może tego udowodnić – Remus zmarszczył brwi i podniósł pustą buteleczkę po eliksirze przeciwbólowym. Powąchał ją i parsknął śmiechem, jakby rozbawiła go dawka, którą dostał przyjaciel. – Mia już była u Dumbledore'a. Ale Narcyza podobno powiedziała, że to był wypadek. Zgadza się z tą wersją, która mówi, że się potknęła.

\- Nie ma mowy – Syriusz potrząsnął głową. – Moje kuzynki chodziły z książkami na głowach w wieku czterech lat. Uczyły się utrzymywać równowagę. Narcyza nie mogła się potknąć. Jeśli Mia myśli, że to był Imperius, zgadzam się z nią. Na pewno Malfoy rzucił na nią klątwę. Groził jej na ich przyjęciu zaręczynowym, tuż przed tym, jak jej siostrę torturowano w sali balowej Dworu Malfoy'ów.

James stłumił okrzyk.

\- Co? Kiedy to się stało?

\- Kurwa! – Syriusz nie miał zamiaru nikomu o tym wspominać. – To rodzinna sprawa.

Odwrócił wzrok, czując złość na widok ich litości.

\- Moja druga kuzynka, Andromeda, poślubiła mugolaka i urodziło im się dziecko, co rozwścieczyło prawie całą rodzinę – wymamrotał pod nosem. – Nie o to w tym chodzi. Słyszałem, jak Malfoy mówi Cyzi, żeby zastanowiła się nad swoimi priorytetami, albo on zrobi to za nią. Potem jej powiedział, że ich zaręczyny może zakończyć wyłącznie śmierć.

\- Wezwano Aurorów – odezwał się Peter. – Malfoy był na śniadaniu, kiedy przybyli. Nikt go jednak nie aresztował.

\- Twoja kuzynka z nim siedziała – dodał James. – Jeśli naprawdę on jest winny, udało mu się wyślizgnąć sprawiedliwości, a Narcyza na pewno nie wniesie oskarżenia.

\- Dlaczego Mia sądzi, że Lucjusz jest winny? – Zapytał Syriusz. – Dla mnie było to oczywiste, ale dla niej nie powinno.

Remus podrapał się po głowie.

\- Nie jestem pewny. Powiedziała tylko, że Lucjusz Malfoy jest potworem, który nie zastanawiałby się długo nad zmienieniem własnej żony w marionetkę. Potem ona… - Spojrzał w dół i westchnął. – Powiedziała, że dostał, na co zasłużył. Nie wiem, co miała na myśli.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili się rozjaśnił.

\- Pewnie chodziło o nasz żart. Rzuciła zaklęcie na wejście do ich pokoju wspólnego. Ślizgoni nie mogli wejść. Pewnie o tym mówiła. Co mi przypomina o jednej rzeczy. Mia wspomniała słowo „mapa" i to mi dało do myślenia.


	28. To tylko blizny

Od tłumaczki: Trochę później, niż zwykle, ale wyrobiłam sie we wtorek. Mam niesamowicie zajęte dni, ale na szczęście udaje mi się mieć cały czas w zapasie jakieś piętnaście rozdziałów. Na jeszcze bardziej zajęte tygodnie.

Przed nami wakacje. Przyjemny czas, który warto spędzić z przyjaciółmi. I w dodatku rozdział bardzo muzyczny. Proponuję do tego rozdziału włączyć piosenkę _„Killing me softly"_ w wykonaniu The Fugees. Zobaczycie, dlaczego.

ROZDZIAŁ 28 – TO TYLKO BLIZNY

17 sierpnia 1973

Lato przed trzecim rokiem w Hogwarcie było pełne tego, czego Mia nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła: _zabawy_.

Syriusz wydobrzał po swojej kontuzji. Pomimo nalegań Narcyzy, że Lucjusz nie miał nic wspólnego z jej wypadkiem, Syriusz i tak w ostatnim tygodniu szkoły wywołał scenę w Wielkiej Sali. Uderzył Malfoy'a w twarz, czym zasłużył sobie na miesiąc szlabanu, począwszy od pierwszego września. Jego ostatnie słowa skierowane do kuzynki, kiedy ściągano go z jej nieprzytomnego narzeczonego, brzmiały:

\- Masz u mnie dług życia, Narcyzo Black!

Syriusz przybył do Dworu Potterów zaledwie trzy godziny po tym, jak zniknął ze swoją rodziną z dworca King's Cross. Pochwalił się, że wystarczyło wspomnieć Walburdze, że chętnie udzieli wywiadu Prorokowi Codziennemu, o tym, jak z narażeniem życia uratował przed śmiercią swoją kuzynkę, a jej narzeczonego nie było nigdzie widać. Obiecał, że w wywiadzie dokładnie opisze, co to znaczy być bohaterem i nie omieszka się wybaczyć publicznie Lucjuszowi, że nawet mu nie podziękować. Walburga rzuciła w niego kilkoma obraźliwymi epitetami i antyczną wazą, po czym Syriusz wskoczył do kominka i zniknął u Potterów na całe lato.

Dopiero, kiedy Mia znudziła się w rezydencji, wyruszyła na poszukiwania chłopców i znalazła ich podczas przerwy od dwunastego meczu Quidditcha z rzędu.

James zabrał Syriusza na drugą stronę sadu, gdzie wił się górski potok, przecinający w jednym miejscu granicę posiadłości Potterów. Miejsce było piękne i odosobnione, co sprawiło, że Mia zganiła się w myślach za to, że wcześniej go nie odkryła. Chciała zapytać Jamesa, dlaczego wcześniej jej tu nie zabrał, ale Syriusz był obok nich i źle by wyglądało, gdyby dziewczyna, podobno mieszkająca w tym dworze od początku swojego życia, nie wiedziała, gdzie kończy się ich posiadłość.

Mia chciała nadrobić stracony czas i stracone poprzednie lato, które spędziła w dusznym, gorącym domu, więc zapytała rodziców, czy mogą zaprosić przyjaciół i zorganizować zabawę nad rzeką.

James i Syriusz byli zachwyceni jej pomysłem, ale Mii nie podobało się to, co chłopcy sami zaplanowali.

\- W piątek przypadają urodziny Pete'a. Powinniśmy wyprawić mu przyjęcie! – Zawołał Jamie, a Syriuszowi bardzo przypadł do gustu pomysł zaskoczenia przyjaciela.

\- Nie! – Krzyknęła ostro Mia.

\- Czemu nie? – Zapytał James.

\- Ja nie mogę w ten piątek – powiedziała, chwytając się jedynej wymówki, która położy kres ich sprzeczce. Zaczerwieniła się z przymusu. – Dziewczyńskie sprawy.

Obaj chłopcy szybko pokiwali głowami, unikając jej spojrzenia.

Mia parsknęła śmiechem i wywróciła oczami.

\- A co powiecie na kolejny wtorek?

\- Dlaczego wtedy? – Zapytał Syriusz.

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu wydaje mi się, że to będzie dobry dzień, żeby go spędzić z rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Żeby świętować – uśmiechnęła się i odeszła od chłopców.

\- Zgoda. Poinformuj swoich przyjaciół, żeby zjawili się u nas trzydziestego pierwszego lipca – zawołał za nią Jamie. Całą minutę później dodał: - Upewnij się, że Evans przyjdzie!

\- Już jej tu nie ma, stary – Syriusz zachichotał. Wyciągnął drzazgę ze swojej dłoni i przeklął cicho, bo zapomniał włożyć rękawiczek podczas latania. Zapisał sobie w pamięci, żeby przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego zakraść się z powrotem do domu i ukraść z niego coś, co następnie sprzeda w Alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i będzie mógł sobie kupić miotłę.

James zagapił się w pustą przestrzeń, gdzie przed chwilą znajdowała się jego siostra i zacisnął zęby.

\- Myślisz… Myślisz, że Evans przyjdzie?

Syriusz parsknął śmiechem, ruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

\- Myślisz, że dziewczyny założą bikini, jak te kobiety z moich plakatów motocyklowych?

Spojrzał w tym samym kierunku, w którym odeszła Mia.

Mia zawsze była mała i szczupła, ale mijające lata były dla niej łaskawe. Oczywiście, zawsze się podobała Syriuszowi. Miała kolor czekolady. Była śliczna, kiedy się śmiała, a kiedy się na niego wściekała, była po prostu piękna: jej policzki czerwieniły się, a włosy elektryzowały. Któregoś ranka, mniej więcej w środku wakacji, obudził się z bardzo przyjemnego snu i zapragnął wtulić twarz w jej miękkie loki. Za te wszystkie myśli winił swoje magazyny motocyklowe, ale i tak nie przestał się w nich zaczytywać.

\- Mia ma świetną figurę – wymamrotał, wspominając, że jej bluzki dużo lepiej przylegały do jej ciała niż kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Zatopił się w marzeniach tak głęboko, że nie był przygotowany na silne uderzenie w potylicę. – Auć!

\- Moja siostra _nie ma_ świetnej figury! – Warknął James. – I na pewno nie założy cholernego bikini! To mugolski wynalazek.

Syriusz zaśmiał się, ale po chwili zaczął udawać, że posmutniał.

\- Evans pochodzi z rodziny Mugoli. Może ona założy bikini.

Śmiech Syriusza powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą, kiedy jego przyjaciel zbladł, bo cała jego krew odpłynęła do innych regionów jego ciała.

\- Hipokryta!

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

31 lipca 1973

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to kupiłaś! – Mia roześmiała się, siedząc razem z Lily i Alice na łóżku w rezydencji. Po drugiej stronie pokoju stała Mary i z dumą prezentowała swój najnowszy nabytek: bikini uszyte z cienkich paseczków czarnego materiału.

Alice, zarumieniona, przekręciła głowę na bok.

\- Gdzie ty w ogóle dostałaś coś takiego?

\- W mugolskiej dzielnicy, we Francji – odpowiedziała Mary, po czym poprawiła swój biust, nie zawracając sobie głowy skromnością czy zawstydzeniem. – Myślicie, że Syriuszowi się spodoba?

Mia zazgrzytała zębami. Przyjaciółki odwróciły się do niej i dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- Podoba ci się Syriusz! – Mary rozpromieniła się.

\- Wcale nie!

\- Wszystko w porządku – zapewniła Mary ze śmiechem. – Tylko spójrz na tego chłopaka. To chodzący ideał.

Lily wywróciła oczami i przerzuciła swoje długie włosy przez ramię, próbując zapleść je w gruby warkocz.

\- Tylko mu tego nie mów. Jego ego jest już przeogromne! Mia, dlaczego nigdy nam nie powiedziałaś, że lubisz Syriusza?

Mia zwróciła uwagę, jak Lily obejmuje ramionami swoje drobne ciało, ubrane wyłącznie w jednoczęściowy, różowy strój kąpielowy. Wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka dziwnie się czuje, biorąc pod uwagę, że James gapił się nad nią od rana, kiedy jeszcze nie była tak mocno rozebrana – mimo, że wiele jej brakowało do Mary. Mia długo korespondowała z Lily, żeby w końcu przekonać ją do przyjścia. Musiała obiecać, że będzie trzymać Jamesa pod kontrolą.

\- _Nic_ nie powiedziałam, że bo nie ma o czym mówić – przeszła z sypialni do łazienki, ale zostawiła uchylone drzwi, gdy przebierała się w swój czarny kostium. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie wzrokiem pełnym niechęci. Dopiero co przeszła przez okres dorastania, a teraz została ponownie rzucona w najbardziej niezręczne lata swojego życia. Miała wąskie, kościste biodra, jej brzuch jeszcze nie był tak płaski, jak tego chciała, a jej piersi rosły powoli i miały tak nieokreślony rozmiar, że nienawidziła wszystkich swoich ubrań.

\- Jesteśmy jeszcze młode i nie powinnyśmy się koncentrować na chłopcach – kontynuowała, wychodząc z łazienki. Przytrzymała otwarte drzwi dla Alice.

Mary wzruszyła ramionami i związała swoje jasne włosy w kucyka.

\- Dlaczego nie? Oni przez cały czas gapią się na nas. To sprawiedliwe, żebyśmy my mogły się pozachwycać nimi.

\- Gapią się na _ciebie_ – poprawiła Mia.

\- Na ciebie też, kochana. W zeszłym roku na Eliksirach przyłapałam Adriana Abbotta, jak próbował ci zaglądać w dekolt.

Oczy Mii rozszerzyły się.

\- To obrzydliwe. On jest Ślizgonem!

\- I ma świetne ciało – Mary cały czas się uśmiechała.

\- Dla ciebie każdy facet ma świetne ciało – Lily wzniosła wzrok ku niebu.

\- Doceniam ich piękno – Mary westchnęła, jakby mówiła o ósmym cudzie świata. Mia skrzyżowała wzrok ze spojrzeniem Lily i obie wybuchły śmiechem. – A zatem nie podoba ci się Syriusz. Nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko, żebym się z nim dzisiaj trochę zabawiła?

Mia zbladła, a jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, gdy poczuła, że pustkę w jej duszy nagle wypełnia wrzący gniew. Próbowała powiedzieć Mary, że może robić, co chce i wziąć sobie Syriusza, ale żadne słowa nie chciały się wydobyć z jej gardła.

Mary natychmiast to dostrzegła.

\- Widzisz? Rozumiem, Syriusz jest poza zasięgiem.

\- _Wszyscy_ moi chłopcy są poza zasięgiem – doprecyzowała Mia, nagle czując jak ogarnia ją potrzeba chronienia swoich przyjaciół. Przypomniała sobie, jak Lavender Brown pochłaniała twarz Rona w parodii pocałunków i jak Cho Chang złamała serce Harry'ego. Potrząsnęła głową. Tym razem do tego nie dopuści.

Mary zaśmiała się, podskakując na łóżku, czym prawie zrzuciła Lily.

\- Nie możesz zatrzymać ich wszystkich dla siebie.

\- Dobrze, Lily może dostać Jamesa – zgodziła się Mia, na co Evans rzuciła jej gniewne spojrzenie. Mia tylko uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, ale nie odwołała swoich słów.

\- Alice _lubi_ Jamesa – wytknęła Mary.

\- Alice może mieć Franka – odparowała Mia, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Mary i Lily zachichotały. – No co? Powiedzcie, że oni nie są dla siebie stworzeni, to wtedy cofnę swoje słowa.

Lily uniosła brew i poważnie się zastanowiła nad słowami przyjaciółki.

\- Masz rację. Są dla siebie stworzeni.

\- Kto jest dla siebie stworzony? – Zapytała Alice, wychodząc z łazienki ubrana w kwiatowy strój kąpielowy.

\- Ty i Frank, jesteście dla siebie idealni – odpowiedziała Mary.

Nagle Alice spłoniła się, od czubka głowy po palce stóp. Jej dłoń powędrowała do ust.

\- Skąd wiedziałyście?

Mary otworzyła szeroko oczy, jak osoba, która zginie niechybnie, jeśli nie usłyszy najświeższej plotki.

\- Skąd wiedziałyśmy o czym, panienko Brown?

Alice potrząsnęła głową i próbowała uciec, ale Mary szybko ją dogoniła, przewróciła na ziemię i usiadła na niej, przytrzymując ręce przyjaciółki nad jej głową. Nie dało się ukryć jaskrawoczerwonego rumieńca na policzkach Alice.

\- Nie uda ci się uciec! Ukrywasz coś przed nami i ja chcę wiedzieć, co!

\- Pocałowałam go – wyrzuciła z siebie dziewczyna, a jej przyjaciółki westchnęły jednocześnie.

\- No, patrzcie państwo – Mary odsunęła się od Alice i uśmiechnęła podstępnie. – Frank Longbottom, ten ogier, kto by pomyślał? Proszę bardzo, Lily. Nasza Alice już dorosła i nie w głowie jej James Potter. Możesz go wziąć.

\- Nie chcę żadnego Pottera! – Wrzasnęła Lily. – Jeżeli ktokolwiek w ogóle by mi się podobał, a nie twierdzę, że tak jest, byłby to najprędzej Remus.

Mary zachichotała, gdy zauważyła, że Mia znowu zacisnęła zęby.

\- Jak już mówiłam – Mia pokręciła nosem. – Moi chłopcy są poza zasięgiem.

\- A co z nami? – Mary podniosła się i uwolniła Alice. – Chcesz, żebyśmy umarły jako stare panny, otoczone samymi kotami?

Mia nie mogła się oprzeć pięknemu uśmiechowi Mary.

\- Możesz sobie wziąć Petera.

Mary wrzasnęła z obrzydzeniem i pozostałe dziewczęta wybuchły głośnym śmiechem.

\- Nie chcę Pettigrewa! Zawsze się na mnie gapi na Zaklęciach!

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- No cóż – powiedział Syriusz z dumą, wchodząc do sypialni Jamesa, gdzie chłopcy przebierali się w spodenki kąpielowe. – Wszystkie dźwięki były mocno stłumione, ale wydaje mi się, że Evans cały czas nienawidzi Jamesa. Może podobałby się jej Remus, ale w tym momencie nikt jej się nie podoba. Brown _kiedyś_ lubiła Jamesa, ale okazuje się, że obecny tu Frank zapomniał wspomnieć, że już się z dziewuszką obściskiwał.

\- _Ona_ pocałowała _mnie_ – wrzasnął Frank, a jego twarz z miejsca stała się purpurowa.

\- Masz szczęście, stary – Syriusz mrugnął do przyjaciela, po czym kontynuował z uśmiechem. – Macdonald mnie pragnie. Mocno, tak podejrzewam. Ale Mia jest we mnie _totalnie_ zakochana i ma ochotę zostać kolejną Lady Black. James, zostaniesz moim świadkiem?

\- Mówimy o mojej siostrze – warknął James, próbując uderzyć Syriusza, ale ten z łatwością się uchylił.

\- Tylko się z ciebie nabijam – zaśmiał się Black. – Mii podoba się też Remus.

\- Co? – Lupin szeroko otworzył oczy. – Kłamiesz.

\- Przestań mówić o mojej siostrze! – Wrzasnął James.

Syriusz wszedł do łazienki Jamesa i stanął przed lustrem. Przeczesał palcami włosy, upewniając się, że jego loki w żadnej mierze nie przypominają nieładu na głowie Jamesa.

\- Mam prawo o niej mówić, skoro ona rozmawiała o nas z przyjaciółkami. Daj sobie spokój, stary. Mamy większy problem.

\- To znaczy? – Jamie zmrużył oczy.

\- Musimy nakopać Adrianowi Abbottowi po powrocie do szkoły.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego? – Westchnął Potter, opuszczając głowę na ręce.

Syriusz wciągnął głęboko powietrze, zastanawiając się, czy lepiej byłoby mu nie mówić, ale to byłoby wbrew kodeksowi honorowemu Huncwotów.

\- To ma coś wspólnego z cyckami twojej siostry.

\- Moja siostra nie ma cycków – wymamrotał pod nosem Jamie, wyglądając, jakby nagle mu się zrobiło niedobrze.

\- Powiedziały coś o mnie? – Zapytał Peter, do tej pory cicho siedzący w kącie pokoju.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie wrzask Mary. Zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby przy okazji porozmawiać z przyjacielem, w jaki sposób powinno się zagadywać do dziewczyn, zamiast gapić się na nie.

\- Przykro mi Pete, nie miałeś tyle szczęścia.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Dwadzieścia minut później dziewięcioro nastolatków bawiło się na świeżym powietrzu. Część od razu weszła do wody, korzystając z pięknej pogody. Mia musiała nagle pomyśleć o ohydnym Cormacu McLaggenie, żeby nie zaczerwienić się, gdy jej wzrok padł na chłopców, idących przez sad bez koszulek. Pozostałe dziewczęta nie miały tyle szczęścia, co Mia i chłopcy pławili się w ich podziwie. Lily całkowicie odwróciła twarz.

James spędził większość czasu na wykonywaniu skoków do wody w gałęzi drzew. Robił fikołki, wyskoki i bomby, za każdym razem wynurzając się w pobliżu Lily i za każdym razem przeżywając zawód, bo dziewczyna nigdy nie patrzyła w jego stronę.

Frank i Alice siedzieli razem po drugiej stronie polany i cicho ze sobą rozmawiali. Mia nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy zauważyła, że jej przyjaciółka sięgnęła po dłoń Franka i splotła swoje palce z jego palcami w niewinnym uścisku.

Remus ułożył się pod ogromnym dębem z książką w dłoni i od czasu do czasu rzucał rozbawione spojrzenie Peterowi, który próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę Mary, opowiadając o tym, jak udało mu się uwarzyć Eliksir Pomniejszający, nawet mimo tego, że był to eliksir z trzeciej klasy. Mary posłała Mii taki uśmiech, z którego dziewczyna zorientowała się, że bardziej zaimponowałaby Mary znajomość zaklęcia _powiększającego_.

\- _To_ – Lily przerwała wymianę spojrzeń między Mią i Mary. – To jest radio tranzystorowe.

Jej zielone oczy rozjaśniły się dokładnie tak samo, jak oczy Harry'ego, gdy chłopak rozmawiał o Quidditchu. Albo jak szare oczy Syriusza, kiedy ten obmyślał nowy żart.

Mia obserwowała przyjaciółkę rozbawionym spojrzeniem. Syriusz usiadł obok, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i uśmiechem czającym się w kącikach ust.

\- To takie bezprzewodowe urządzenie, którego Mugole używają do słuchania muzyki – zaczęła, ale zauważyła uśmiechy, jakie wymienili między sobą Mia i Syriusz. – I… I… Macie magiczną wersję, prawda?

\- Tak – przyznała Mia z chichotem.

\- Ale mów dalej – zachęcił ją Black. – Opowiedz mi o tej rzeczy zwanej muzyką.

Lily rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Można się z ciebie pośmiać, Evans – zaśmiał się Syriusz, a Lily nie zdołała powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy odbiegała od nich, żeby uratować Mary od zalotów Petera.

Gdy Syriusz włączył radio, jego uśmiech z ironicznego stał się szczery.

\- Mugole są genialni.

\- Słuchałeś kiedyś mugolskiej muzyki? – Zapytała Mia.

\- Tak – przyznał Syriusz, przekręcając pokrętła i wciskając różne guziki. – Wymykałem się do mugolskiego Londynu, gdy Walburga zabierała mnie na Ulicę Pokątną. W pobliżu był sklep muzyczny, w których się przed nią chowałem.

\- Nie wiedziałam o tym – odpowiedziała Mia z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Bo właśnie ci o tym powiedziałem. Chrzanić to! – Warknął sfrustrowany i przyłożył różdżkę do radia. Nagle tam, gdzie wcześniej były wyłącznie zakłócenia, poleciała muzyka.

„ _Lean on me, when you're not strong…"_

(„Oprzyj się o mnie, kiedy nie masz już sił…", Bill Withers, _Lean on me_ )

Mia rozjaśniła się, przypominając sobie, że ta piosenka była nagrana na kasetę, którą przygotowała jej mugolska matka przed jej pierwszym rokiem w Hogwarcie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że urządzenia elektroniczne nie działają w otoczeniu tylu magicznych przedmiotów.

\- Uwielbiam tę piosenkę. Przypomina mi o tobie, Syriuszu.

Lily westchnęła, patrząc na Blacka.

\- Nie powinieneś korzystać z magii poza szkołą.

Wszyscy zaśmiali się lekko, patrząc na dziewczynę, co tylko ją zezłościło.

Mia odwróciła się do przyjaciółki.

\- Chodzi bardziej o Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności Czarodziejów niż o korzystanie z magii przez nieletnich. Ministerstwo nie ma możliwości, żeby śledzić ruchy konkretnych różdżek lub czarodziejów, więc wykrywają _użycie_ magii. Kiedy czarodziej urodzony w rodzinie Mugoli jest w domu, istnieje szansa, że przypadkowy Mugol będzie świadkiem, jak dziecko korzysta z magii, czy bawi się swoją różdżką. W domu takim, jak nasz magia jest wszechobecna i Ministerstwo pozostawia rodzicom karanie swoich dzieci za korzystanie z magii na widoku.

Lily otworzyła usta, zbyt zszokowana, żeby coś powiedzieć. Jednak zanim miała okazję zaprotestować w związku z kolejną niesprawiedliwością ze strony świata czarodziejów, Syriusz podkręcił głośność radia, zagłuszając jej słowa.

„ _Please, swallow your pride… If I have things you need to borrow…"_

(„Proszę, przełknij swoją dumę… Jeśli mam coś, co chcesz pożyczyć…", Bill Withers, _Lean on me_ )

Syriusz prychnął.

\- Przełknąć swoją dumę? To kojarzy ci się ze mną? Nie sądzę, kotku. Ale skoro bawimy się w dedykowanie sobie piosenek… - Powiedział z diabelskim uśmiechem i nagle radio zabłysnęło fioletem, kiedy przystawił do niego różdżkę.

„ _Let's… Get it on"_

(„Czas pójść na całość", Marvin Gaye, _Let's get it on_ "

\- Zdecydowanie nie! – Warknęła Mia i uderzyła swoją różdżką w radio, ponownie zmieniając piosenkę.

„ _Baby, baby, don't get hooked on me"_

(„Kochanie, kochanie, nie próbuj się we mnie zakochać", Mac Davis, _Don't get hooked on me_ )

\- Tak lepiej – zaśmiała się.

\- Wiesz, że to już się ze mną dzieje – odpowiedział jej mrocznym uśmiechem i zdecydowanym ruchem zmienił piosenkę.

„ _Touch me in the morning, and then just walk away"_

(„Dotknij mnie z rana, a potem odejdź", Diana Ross, _Touch me in the morning_ )

Mia rzuciła mu niechętne spojrzenie i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- Robisz to specjalnie.

\- Naprawdę? Masz z tym jakiś problem, panno Potter?

Mia stuknęła w radio.

„ _And the called it puppy love"_

(„I nazwali to szczenięcą miłością", Donny Osmond, _Puppy Love_ )

Dziewczyna wybuchła histerycznym śmiechem, tak głośnym, że wszyscy obejrzeli się na nią. Syriusz stał obok niej i patrząc na nią rozbawionym wzrokiem, próbował się zorientować, co ją tak rozśmieszyło. Śmiała się pod nosem dopóki Syriusz nie zmienił piosenki.

„ _You'll be the queen of my highway, my motorcycle mama…"_

(„Będziesz królową mojej autostrady, moją motocyklową dziewczyną", Sailcat, _Motorcycle mama_ )

Mia wywróciła oczami i dotknęła różdżką radia.

„ _You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you"_

(„Jesteś tak próżny, że prawdopodobnie myślisz, że ta piosenka jest dla ciebie", Carly Simon, _You're so vain_ )

\- Skończyliście robić to… Co właśnie robicie? – Zapytała Mary, leżąc na ręczniku obok Lily i wpatrując się w parę.

\- Walczyć? – Odpowiedziała pytaniem Mia.

\- A to nie była gra wstępna? – Zachichotał Syriusz.

\- Po prostu zostawcie jedną piosenkę na dłużej niż pięć sekund – warknęła Lily.

\- Dobrze. Ale nie zgadzam się na tą piosenkę. Ona nie może ze mną wygrać – Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby do Mii i stuknął w radio.

„ _And there he was this young boy… A stranger to my eyes…"_

(„Był tam też ten młody chłopiec… Nieznajomy dla moich oczu…", The Fugees, _Killing me softly_ )

Mia zmarszczyła brwi. Jeśli Syriusz kontynuował ich grę, nagle przestała być śmieszna. Znała tego Syriusza od dwóch lat. A jednak patrząc w jego piękne szare oczy, przypominała sobie człowieka o identycznych oczach, który czekał na nią gdzieś w odległej przyszłości. Taką miała nadzieję.

Odwróciła od niego wzrok, co było bardzo trudne, bo on patrzył jej prosto w oczy i naruszał jej przestrzeń osobistą.

„ _Strumming my pain with his fingers. Singing my life with his words. Killing me softly with his song…"_

(„Grał na moim bólu swoimi palcami. Śpiewał moje życie swoimi słowami. Zabijał mnie lekko swoją piosenką…", The Fugees, _Killing me softly_ )

\- Co się stało, kotku? – Zapytał Syriusz. – Jeszcze dwie sekundy temu się uśmiechałaś. Mam powiedzieć Evans i Macdonald, żeby się od nas odwaliły?

Wyciągnął dłoń i założył za jej ucho lok włosów, które uciekły z warkocza.

„ _I felt all flushed with fever… Embarrassed by the crowd"_

(„Podniosła się we mnie gorączka… Zawstydził mnie tłum…", The Fugees, _Killing me softly_ )

\- Wszystko w porządku, Syriuszu – skłamała. – Rozkojarzyłam się. Pomyślałam o szkole. Został nam tylko miesiąc wakacji i uświadomiłam sobie, jak będę za tym tęsknić.

Wskazała dłonią na rzekę i sad.

\- Miło jest przebywać na świeżym powietrzu, nie martwiąc się o nikogo. To mój własny, prywatny świat, w którym wszyscy, na których mi zależy, są bezpieczni.

\- Za dużo się martwisz, kochanie – powiedział Syriusz i wdzięcznie opadł na ziemię, kładąc głowę na jej kolanach.

Zrobił dokładnie to samo, co zwykle, w tak niewinny sposób, jak zawsze, ale tym razem ona miała na sobie wyłącznie strój kąpielowy i nagle poczuła, jak szybko bije jej serce.

\- Musisz się w końcu rozluźnić, kobieto. Świat się nie skończy, gdy wszyscy opuścimy twoje bezpiecznie schronienie – Syriusz wydął wargi, kiedy nie zaczęła go głaskać po głowie. Złapał jej dłoń i położył sobie bezceremonialnie na włosach.

„ _And then he looked right through me… As if I wasn't there…"_

(„I wtedy spojrzał przeze mnie… Jakby mnie tam wcale nie było…", The Fugees, _Killing me softly_ )

\- Nic nie rozumiesz – zmarszczyła brwi i odepchnęła go.

Wstała i skierowała się w kierunku Remusa, jakby był jedyną osobą na brzegu rzeki. Westchnęła głęboko i usiadła obok niego, instynktownie kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Cały czas marsowa mina nie znikała z jej twarzy.

\- Mam go dla ciebie utopić? – Zapytał Remus, rzucając jej lekki uśmieszek, chociaż jego uwaga nie odwróciła się od książki. Mimo wszystko obrócił nieco głowę, żeby oprzeć policzek o jej miękkie włosy.

\- Mam dość jego optymizmu. Kazał mi się rozluźnić, jakby ze światem było wszystko w porządku. Jakbym miała zignorować wszystko to, o co się martwię.

\- Brzmi znajomo.

\- Nie zaczynaj – westchnęła. – Próby Syriusza, żeby mnie rozweselić są zupełnie inne od moich prób, żeby pocieszyć ciebie. On mnie nie zna. Nie tak… - _Jak powinien_. – Jak ty.

\- Poprawne założenie, tak myślę. Tylko prawda jest taka, że on cię _zna_. Nie powinnaś sądzić, że jemu na tobie nie zależy, bo nie czyta z tobą książek, nie rozmawia z tobą o swoich marzeniach i obawach. On się tak zachowuje, bo uważa, że taki się tobie podoba – przyznał Remus i w końcu na nią spojrzał, obawiając się jej reakcji.

Potrząsnęła głową i zaczerwieniła się.

\- To śmieszne.

\- Wcale nie. Przy okazji, wyglądasz dzisiaj ślicznie – ponownie spojrzał na książkę.

Oddech uwiązł jej w gardle, a jej tętno przyspieszyło. Była przyzwyczajona do bezpośrednich flirtów ze strony Syriusza, ale Remus… Był kimś innym. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się znowu skrzyżowały, Mia nie mogła nie dostrzec, że chłopak był z siebie bardzo zadowolony.

\- Ty też dobrze wyglądasz – odpowiedziała, ale Remus tylko prychnął. – No co?

Wtedy zauważyła, że Remus nie tylko był jedynym z chłopców, który nie wszedł do wody, ale również jedynym który nawet nie zdjął koszulki. James i Syriusz dumnie paradowali, prezentując przyjaciółkom swoje doskonałe ciała, a w ich kroki szybko poszedł Frank, któremu zdecydowanie przydałby się krem przeciwsłoneczny. Nawet Peter zdjął koszulkę, chcąc się pochwalić, że dzięki szybkiemu dorastaniu udało mu się zgubić dziecięcy tłuszczyk.

\- Gapisz się na mnie – powiedział od niechcenia Remus i uniósł brew.

\- Nadal masz na sobie koszulkę – odpowiedziała.

Otworzył szeroko oczy i się zarumienił.

\- Przecież wiesz, dlaczego.

\- To tylko blizny, Remusie – Mia uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem. – Im głębiej ból przenika wasze istnienie, tym większą radość możecie w nim pomieścić.

Dotknęła go lekko w miejscu, gdzie wiedziała, że nosi trzy długie, głębokie blizny.

\- Jesteś piękny.

Remus spojrzał na nią swoimi zielonymi oczami z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i zadowolenia. Wyglądał tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł znaleźć w sobie odwagi, więc zamiast tego przerwał ich kontakt wzrokowy, odkaszlnął i zapytał:

\- Kto to powiedział?

\- Khalil Gibran – westchnęła, zawiedziona. – Poeta.

\- Czarodziej? – Zapytał Remus, grając w ich ulubioną grę.

\- Mugol – uśmiechnęła się Mia.


	29. Wszyscy są niebezpieczni

Od tłumaczki: Przepraszam za opóźnienie. Jak tłumaczyłam jakiś czas temu, właśnie jestem w trakcie przeprowadzki/remontu/zmiany pracy. Wczoraj najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomniałam, że jest wtorek. Dzisiaj nadrabiam zaległość. Postaram się w przyszłym tygodniu dotrzymać wtorkowego terminu, ale jeśli nic się nie pojawi, na pewno kolejny rozdział będzie do przeczytania w środę.

Odnośnie samego rozdziału… Rzeczywiście każdy jest niebezpieczny. Nie tylko Remus, który próbuje to wmówić swoim przyjaciołom od kilku rozdziałów. Mia, Syriusz, James, Lily, a przede wszystkim Peter. Ale nic więcej nie powiem, żeby nie psuć Wam przyjemności z czytania. Do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu. Wasze komentarze działają na mnie jak najlepsza motywacja, żeby tłumaczyć.

ROZDZIAŁ 29 – WSZYSCY SĄ NIEBEZPIECZNI

2 września 1973

Przez pierwsze dni po powrocie do Hogwartu Remus czuł się prawie normalnie.

Do kolejnej pełni księżyca pozostał tydzień i chłopak nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że się zbliża. Czuł zawstydzenie, kiedy się do tego przyznawał, ale Mia miała rację w zeszłym roku, twierdząc, że jego transformacje były gorsze, bo dorastał. I mimo, że przez lato urósł o kolejny cal, przemiany nie były tak złe, jak rok wcześniej – cały czas miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zemdleć, tak bardzo go bolało, ale jednak radził sobie z cierpieniem. Bóle, rwania i mdłości, które zwykle przychodziły w tygodniu przed i po pełni księżyca zostały zepchnięte na drugi plan dzięki ogromnemu zapasowi czekolady, jaki Remus dostał od swoich przyjaciół na urodziny. Niestety, czekolada skończyła się po dwóch miesiącach, ale wtedy James i Syriusz dokonali czegoś, co młody Black określił jako „największe odkrycie w historii Hogwartu" – jeden z najcudowniejszych sekretów zamku, czyli tajemne przejście do Miodowego Królestwa w Hogsmeade.

Napchany cukrem i chętny do rozpoczęcia semestru z samego rana, Remus wygodnie ułożył się na poduszce z książką w dłoni, podczas gdy jego trzej przyjaciele wyślizgnęli się z wieży Gryfonów pod Peleryną Niewidką, aby w kuchni poprosić skrzaty domowe o dokładkę z kolacji. I dopiero, kiedy ziewnął szeroko, do jego nozdrzy doleciał delikatny zapach, kolejne przypomnienie o jego Lykantropii, kolejny objaw, który do tej pory zostawał uśpiony.

\- Jamie? – Remus usłyszał cichy szept Mii.

Zamknął oczy, pozwalając, żeby jej zapach obmył go tak, jak zrobiła to woda w strumieniu u Potterów, kiedy w końcu dał się namówić Mii na kąpiel. Woda była zimna, za co był wtedy bardzo wdzięczny, ale aromat w powietrzu tej nocy był gorący. Zdecydowanie za gorący. Przełknął z trudem ślinę i starał się być cicho.

\- Syriuszu? – Wyszeptała po chwili i Remus poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś go uderzył w brzuch. Usłyszał szelest materiału po drugiej stronie pokoju, kiedy Mia odsuwała zasłony drugiego łóżka.

Szukała swojego brata i Remus założył, że powodem były koszmary nocne, które intensyfikowały się zawsze, gdy wracali do Hogwartu. Współczuł jej i chciał jej pomóc, i wiedział doskonale, że łóżko Syriusza stoi obok łóżka Jamesa, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać od uczucia zawodu, że najpierw poszła do Blacka, kiedy zrozumiała, że Jamesa nie ma w łóżku.

Usłyszał ciche kroki i wstrzymał oddech. Wiedział, że Syriusza również nie znajdzie w swoim łóżku i logiczne było, że następnie uda się do niego, ale był na to kompletnie nieprzygotowany. Zacisnął zamknięte oczy i spróbował się skoncentrować na czymś innym. Podniecenie było czymś normalnym dla czternastoletniego chłopca, szczególnie w obecności dziewczyny, ale on nie uważał siebie za normalnego, szczególnie mając w głowie emocjonalnego wilka.

Usłyszał, jak wyszeptała _jego_ imię i jęknął cicho. Przełknął ten dźwięk i próbował zapomnieć, że miesiąc wcześniej nazwała go pięknym, trzymając dłoń na jego bliznach. Ich ciała dzieliła wtedy wyłącznie cienka koszulka.

\- Tak? – Odsunął zasłonę i zadrżał, widząc Mię z potarganymi włosami, śladami łez na policzkach, nerwowo pocierającą ręce. – Dobrze się czujesz, kochanie?

\- A _ty_ się dobrze czujesz? Jesteś chory? Myślałam, że zaczynasz czuć się lepiej. Może powinnam sobie iść – zmarszczyła brwi i zaczęła się odwracać.

\- Nie, nic mi nie jest – kłamstwo. – Przynajmniej nic związanego z wilkiem – kolejne kłamstwo. – Chyba zjadłem za dużo na kolację – jeszcze jedno kłamstwo.

\- Aha – nie powiedziała nic więcej, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę.

\- Koszmary? – Zapytał, a ona zawahała się, zanim przytaknęła. – Nie wiem, kiedy wróci James. Ci idioci polecieli do kuchni w momencie, kiedy postawili stopy w wieży.

Był wściekły, że Jamesa nie było na miejscu, żeby zająć się swoją siostrą. Wilk był zachwycony, że został sam i był jedyną osobą zdolną pocieszyć Mię.

\- Powinnam po prostu… To zaczyna być śmieszne. Mam swoje lata, a nie potrafię przespać nocy bez mojego brata – pociągnęła nosem, zawstydzona i nagle Remus zyskał pewność, że obudziła się z płaczem, uciekając od tego, co ją nawiedziło tej nocy.

\- Czy… Potrzebujesz towarzystwa? – Zapytał, zmieniając swojego oryginalne pytanie „Czy chcesz wejść do mojego łóżka" na coś bardziej odpowiedniego. Minął już rok od momentu, kiedy spali w jednym łóżku w Dworze Potterów. Wtedy cała sytuacja była bardzo niewinna, szczególnie, że James i Syriusz byli z nimi, i w trójkę chronili Mię przed jej złymi snami. Mieli po dwanaście lat. Pili wtedy sok dyniowy przez słomki.

Ale teraz…

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko? – Odpowiedziała cichym pytaniem.

\- Wskakuj – przesunął się i odchylił kołdrę, żeby mogła się wślizgnąć pod przykrycie. Położył książkę na łóżku, dokładnie między nimi, nie pozwalając, żeby go dotknęła, gdy układała się wygodnie obok niego. Zasunął za nią zasłonę, odcinając srebrny blask księżyca, który wpadał do dormitorium przez okno.

Natychmiast mu się przypomniało, jak wślizgiwała się na jego posłanie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, gdy skończyła go leczyć po transformacjach. Na początku chodziło o to, żeby uleczyć jego duszę. Jej delikatny dotyk pokazywał mu, że Mia się go nie bała, że zasłużył na uprzejmość ludzi. Po kilku latach ciężko mu było tak silnie się na niej opierać. Gdzieś w głębi jego istoty pojawiła się nagląca potrzeba, żeby stać się mocniejszym. Żeby jej pokazać, że on też może być silny.

Teraz, kiedy trzymał ją w ramionach, uświadomił sobie, że ona potrzebuje jego opieki i wilk wydał z siebie zadowolony pomruk. Remus nie odzywał się, nie wypytywał o jej koszmary i ślady łez. Ich przyjaźń dawała jej całą pociechę, jakiej potrzebowała. Słowa były zbędne.

Ale kiedy zapadła w głęboki sen, Remus nie mógł dłużej znieść tej sytuacji. Pochylił się nad nią i schował twarz w jej włosach, oddychając głęboko jej zapachem, mając nadzieję, że jeśli się do niego przyzwyczai, nie będzie czuł magnetycznego przyciągania za każdym razem, gdy Mia wejdzie do pokoju. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc i zmarszczył brwi, gdy zrozumiał, że jego sposób nie zadziałał. Cały czas potrzebował jej aromatu i dał się ponieść pragnieniu, wtulając ponownie twarz w jej włosy.

I wtedy usłyszał, jak drzwi się otwierają i jego przyjaciele wracają do dormitorium.

\- Nie bierz tego do siebie, Pete – mówił pocieszającym tonem James.

\- Ten przeklęty skrzat domowy powiedział, że jestem tłusty – warknął gorzko Peter i zniknął w łazience, skąd za chwilę dobiegł ich dźwięk odkręcanej wody.

Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Ona chyba nie chciała go obrazić. Powiedziała tylko, że nigdy nie widziała czarodzieja, któremu tak by smakowało jej jedzenie. Nidgy!

\- Cicho! – Syknął Remus, odsuwając zasłony od swojego łóżka.

\- Co się dzieje? – James wyciągnął różdżkę i podszedł ostrożnie do Remusa.

\- _Lumos_ – wyszeptał Lupin i w świetle padającym z różdżki James mógł przyjrzeć się śpiącej dziewczynie.

James najpierw uniósł pytająco brew, ale po chwili pokiwał głową, gdy zrozumiał, co Mia mogła szukać w ich sypialni. Wepchnął sobie różdżkę w kieszeń szaty i rzucił Pelerynę Niewidkę na kufer Remusa. Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

\- Dzięki – powiedział i podniósł swoją siostrę.

Syriusz zmarszczył czoło, patrząc, jak Mia nieświadomie wtula się w ciało swojego brata.

\- Nadal jest źle?

\- Tak, nadal jest źle – potwierdził Potter, a Syriuszowi i Remusowi pozostało tylko patrzeć, jak ich przyjaciel kładzie śpiącą dziewczynę w swoim łóżku.

Potem chłopcy popatrzyli po sobie. Byli czarodziejami, ale nie mieli pojęcia, jak poradzić sobie z problemem osoby, którą przysięgli chronić.

 _Nasze zadanie_ , jak powiedział kiedyś Syriusz.

A oni zawiedli.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

3 września 1973

Mia nie wiedziała, co ją napadło, kiedy wybierała przedmioty na trzecim roku. Zaoferowano dokładnie takie same kursy, jak w jej oryginalnej linii czasowej: Wróżbiarstwo, Numerologię, Starożytne Runy, Mugoloznawstwo i Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Zdecydowała, że na pewno nie powtórzy tego, co zrobiła na trzecim roku jako Hermiona. Jej życie już raz wywrócił nogami Zmieniacz Czasu i nie miała ochoty korzystać z kolejnego, żeby zmieścić tyle zajęć w swoim planie.

Chciała wybrać Runy razem z Remusem i Lily, ponieważ nigdy naprawdę się do tego przedmiotu nie przyłożyła oraz Numerologię, która była najtrudniejszym kursem Hogwartu, a jej przydałaby się odmiana. Nie było jej potrzebne Mugoloznawstwo, a kiedy usłyszała, jak chłopcy rozmawiają o Wróżbiarstwie, wybuchła histerycznym śmiechem.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Nie interesuje cię przepowiadanie przyszłości?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Syriuszu Black – fuknęła, jakby pytanie było obraźliwe. – Prawda jest taka, że może już umiem przepowiadać przyszłość. Dlatego nie potrzebuję Wróżbiarstwa.

Posłała uśmiech Remusowi, który właśnie podawał jej filiżankę porannej herbaty. Następnie ona napełniła jego szklankę sokiem dyniowym i przysunęła ją do niego. Ich rutynowe zachowanie podczas śniadań w Wielkiej Sali nie zostało przerwane rozmowami z innymi uczniami.

\- Potrafisz przepowiadać przyszłość? To takie seksowne! Auć! – Syriusz zamrugał oczami i spojrzał za siebie, na wściekłego Jamesa. Odgonił dłońmi nadopiekuńczego brata Mii i ponownie zwrócił się do dziewczyny. – No, dalej, kochanie. Przepowiedz coś.

\- Dobrze – zgodziła się, biorąc łyk gorącej herbaty. – Przewiduję, że do końca dnia uderzy cię jakaś dziewczyna.

\- Uwielbiam, jak biją mnie dziewczyny. Będzie bolało?

Mia zmrużyła oczy.

\- Postaram się, żeby bolało.

Syriusz puścił do niej oczko.

\- Jestem pewny, że się postarasz.

\- Przestańcie wreszcie! – Jęknął James i ponownie uderzył Syriusza. Remus zaśmiał się.

\- Hej! To ona powiedziała, że potrafi przepowiadać przyszłość – bronił się Black, trzymając przed sobą pusty talerz jak tarczę. – Chcę, żeby powiedziała mi, jaka będzie moja!

Mia zmarszczyła brwi i przeniknął ją dreszcz.

Zamknęła oczy i zobaczyła to wszystko tak wyraźnie. Ich przyszłość, jej przeszłość. Syriusz i Remus stojący we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, ich ponowne spotkanie po dwunastu strasznych latach rozłąki , obaj złamani i zranieni poza granice ludzkiej wyobraźni. Widziała Syriusza atakowanego przez dementorów, widziała Remusa łkającego w jej ramionach po pierwszej pełni księżyca bez Wywaru Tojadowego. Pamiętała Rytuał, który sprowadził Syriusza zza Zasłony i Remusa, przerażonego, że jego dziecko urodzi się obciążone Lykantropią. Widziała ich obu torturowanych przez Śmierciożerców i Voldemorta celującego w nich Czarną Różdżką.

Nie widziała Jamesa.

\- Mia? – Szepnął Remus, wyciągając do niej dłoń. – Gdzie byłaś?

\- Bardzo daleko stąd – przyznała i spojrzała na Syriusza i Jamesa, wyglądających na zmartwionych. – Przestańcie. Nic mi nie jest.

Skończyła jeść i odsunęła od siebie talerz. Dwa ostatnie kawałki bekonu, których nie miała już siły przełknąć, przełożyła na talerz Remusa, który spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością. Warknął, gdy Syriusz złapał jeden z tych kawałków i wpakował sobie do ust.

\- Chłopcy, wybierzecie Wróżbiarstwo, jeśli chcecie. Spiszcie wszystkie wasze przepowiednie, żebym miała co czytać przed pójściem spać – powiedziała, robiąc palcami w powietrzu znak cudzysłowu. – Chętnie wam powiem, w których miejscach się mylicie odnośnie przyszłości.

Pomyślała, jak zabawnie by było udawać, że naprawdę jest Wyrocznią. Stałaby się najbardziej znaną wróżbiarką, biorąc pod uwagę, ile wiedziała o przyszłości. I mimo, że śmiała się z tej możliwości, była ona niesamowicie niebezpieczna. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, co zrobiłby z nią Voldemort, gdyby dowiedział się, że ona zna klucz do jego zniszczenia.

Koniec końców, tylko Peter wybrał Wróżbiarstwo. Była z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona, bo przynajmniej nie musiała go wtedy oglądać.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Była bardzo stanowcza, jeśli chodzi o Wróżbiarstwo, ale dała się podejść Jamesowi, Syriuszowi i Remusowi, jeśli chodziło o jej pozostałe przedmioty do wyboru. Nie dała się przekonać, żeby zrezygnować z Runów, na które zapisała się razem z Remusem i Lily, ale z powodu zachęt swojego brata, tego dnia stała z pozostałymi Gryfonami na skraju Zakazanego Lasu.

Okaleczony mężczyzna opierał się o drzewo i miał taką minę, jakby ktoś właśnie mu powiedział, że odwołano Gwiazdkę.

\- Nazywam się profesor Silwanus Kettleburn – wymamrotał. – Witam na zajęciach z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Oczywiście, żadne z was nie będzie się _opiekować_ naprawdę interesującymi stworzeniami. Ministerstwo po raz kolejny przypomniało mi, że mężczyzna, któremu smok odgryzł nogę nie powinien uczyć dzieci o smokach.

Jego lewa noga kończyła się tuż pod kolanem. W przeciwieństwie do Szalonookiego Moody'ego, który sprawił sobie protezę, profesorowi Kettleburnowi nie przeszkadzało skakanie na jednej nodze.

\- Chciałbym jednak zauważyć, że to nie smok odgryzł mi nogę – dodał po chwili, jakby to coś zmieniało.

\- Na Merlina, to stąd Hagrid wziął swoje zamiłowanie do niebezpiecznych stworzeń – wyszeptała do siebie Mia, podczas gdy nauczyciel swoją jedyną dłonią podrapał się po kikucie, który pozostał po jego drugiej ręce.

\- A, to? – Poruszył kikutem, na który gapili się jego uczniowie. – Chimera. Urocze stworzenia. Mają zdrowy apetyt.

Uśmiechnął się z rozrzewnieniem, jakby wspominał starego przyjaciela.

\- Podejdźcie, proszę, do klatek. Mamy kilka niuchaczy, kilka pufków, parę kołkogonków i nawet jednego gnoma. Pomyślałem, że pokażę wam wszystkiego po trochu, żebyście wiedzieli, na co się piszecie.

James wydął wargi, patrząc na kołkogonka, który zaczął mruczeć.

\- Te puchate stworzenia to _zwierzęta domowe_. Gdzie są smoki?

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć chimerę, która odgryzła mu ramię – wyszeptał Syriusz.

\- Chciałabym być na Numerologii – zajęczała Mia.

Remus zaśmiał się i poklepał ją pocieszająco po ramieniu.

\- Panie profesorze? – James uniósł rękę. – Czy zobaczymy coś, powiedzmy, _większego_ niż te zwierzaki? Słyszałem, że do Zakazanego Lasu sprowadzono stado hipogryfów. I Las zamieszkują też jednorożce, prawda?

Profesor Kettleburn potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Jednorożce nie są dla ciebie, młody. One nie lubią mężczyzn. Więc na pewno nie polubiłyby ciebie.

\- Może Evans jest jednorożcem? – Zaśmiał się Syriusz. Chwilę później zawtórował mu Remus i Jamesowi pozostało tylko rzucenie obojgu przyjaciołom morderczego spojrzenia.

\- Jeśli chodzi o hipogryfy, właśnie w tym momencie są oceniane, czy można dopuścić w ich pobliże uczniów. Mają charakterek, jeśli nie potrafi się z nimi obchodzić – kontynuował nauczyciel, a Mia parsknęła śmiechem. Nagle wyobraziła sobie, jak by wyglądało któreś z bliźniąt Carrow, gdyby hipogryf zmaltretował je tak, jak kiedyś Hardodziob zranił Draco.

\- Więc nie ma nic interesującego? – Jęknął Syriusz.

\- To zależy, co uważasz za interesujące. Ja uważam za bardzo interesujący fakt, że zaraz niuchacz zdejmie ci z nadgarstka mugolski zegarek.

\- Hej! – Wrzasnął Syriusz, odwracając ramię tak, żeby zobaczyć małe, czarne stworzonko, które właśnie złapało w swoje niewielkie łapki zapięcie zegarka. – Puść!

Mia podeszła do przyjaciela, przewracając oczami. Złapała niuchacza pod nogi i mocno pociągnęła. Rzuciła Blackowi nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

\- To tylko młode – powiedziała odrobinę za głośno.

\- Możecie mnie zapytać o każde stworzenie, jakie żyje na świecie. Prawdopodobnie widziałem je wszystkie – powiedział profesor Kettleburn i próbował skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, co mu się nie udało, bo brakowało mu jednej ręki. – Chciałbym, żebyście wy też mogli zobaczyć te istoty, ale Ministerstwo ma swoje zasady. Więc w niektórych przypadkach będziecie musieli zaufać książkom i mojej wiedzy.

\- Jaki jest najlepszy sposób, żeby nakarmić wilkołaka? – Wypalił Syriusz i Mia odwróciła się do niego, świdrując go palącym wzrokiem. Ledwo zdążyła odłożyć młodego niuchacza do klatki.

Remus potrząsnął ostrzegawczo głową, zbliżając się do dziewczyny.

\- Powiedzmy – kontynuował Black. – Powiedzmy, że mam wilkołaka, urocze stworzenie, nawiasem mówiąc. I ten mój wilkołak zaczyna tyć…

Syriusz uśmiechnął się, patrząc, jak Remus odwraca się do niego ze zmrużonymi oczami.

Profesor Kettleburn spojrzał na Syriusza ze zdziwieniem.

\- Panie Black, wilkołaki nie są zwierzętami domowymi.

\- Zrobili to celowo, prawda? – Mia zapytała Remusa.

\- Tak.

\- Wiedziałeś?

Lupin zaśmiał się.

\- Oczywiście, że tak.

\- Czy to był powód, dla którego zapisaliśmy się na ten przedmiot? Remusie, _błagam_ , powiedz mi, że nie wybraliśmy Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami wyłącznie po to, żeby Syriusz mógł opowiedzieć żart o wilkołaku – Mia wpatrywała się w przyjaciela zmrużonymi oczami i jego podstępny uśmiech powiedział jej wszystko, co chciała wiedzieć. – Cudownie. A mogłam być teraz na Numerologii razem z Lily.

\- Albo na Wróżbiarstwie z Peterem – dodał Remus.

\- Nie potrzebuję wróżyć z fusów, żeby mieć stuprocentową pewność, że uduszę Syriusza, kiedy profesor Kettleburn nie będzie patrzył – spojrzała morderczym wzrokiem na Blacka, który teraz męczył nauczyciela pytaniami dotyczącymi smoków, próbując odwrócić uwagę pozostałych uczniów od wilkołaków, mimo, że sam był osobą, która zaczęła o nich mówić.

\- Nigdy nie pozwolono mi na zwierzątko domowe – wymamrotał Remus, patrząc na klatkę z kołkogonkami. Wszystkie tłoczyły się w najdalszym kącie, uciekając od chłopca. Niektóre popiskiwały i wyglądały na przerażone. Lupin wypuścił powietrze ze świstem.

Mia położyła dłoń na jego plecach.

\- Nie powinieneś brać tego do siebie. Wyczuwają cię z taką łatwością, z jaką ty wyczuwasz je. Jesteś drapieżnikiem – powiedziała i natychmiast zauważyła jego nerwowe spojrzenie. Westchnęła. – Nie chciałam cię obrazić. Żeby trwał krąg życia, musimy mieć drapieżników i ofiary. W taki sposób działają wszystkie ekosystemy, również te magiczne.

Kiedy nadal z jego twarzy nie znikał wyraz obrzydzenia, dziewczyna kontynuowała.

\- Co wiesz o hipogryfach?

\- Tylko to, co mówi o nich książka – odpowiedział, pokazując jej opasłe tomisko w swojej torbie.

Mia uśmiechnęła się, wiedząc, że Remus już przeczytał cały podręcznik. Gdyby nie znała go tak dobrze, zastanawiałaby się, czy przypadkiem nie przeczytał _Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak je znaleźć_ od deski do deski wyłącznie po to, żeby znaleźć jakąś wzmiankę o sobie. Jednak uważała, że zna go doskonale, więc wiedziała, że Remus przeczytał książkę, bo poważnie podchodził do nauki.

\- Co charakteryzuje hipogryfy?

Remus westchnął, zirytowany.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że próbujesz mi udzielić jakiejś lekcji i wcale nie będę nią zachwycony?

Mia zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Zrób mi tę przyjemność.

\- Dobrze. Hipogryfy to dumne zwierzęta, łatwo je obrazić. Żeby się do nich zbliżyć, trzeba przestrzegać określonych reguł, dla przykładu, należy się ukłonić. Są niesamowicie niebezpieczne, ale również lojalne i przejawiają instynkt obronny wobec… - Urwał i odwrócił się do niej. – _Nie jestem_ hipogryfem, Mia.

\- Nie. Nie jesteś – zgodziła się. – Czym się żywią hipogryfy?

\- Małymi ssakami – odpowiedział. – Fretkami, łasiczkami i podobnymi.

\- Czy hipogryfy są drapieżnikami?

\- Teoretycznie tak – powiedział powoli.

\- A zgodziłbyś się ze stwierdzeniem, że są również uosobieniem zła, ponieważ taki mają styl życia? – Wywołała w nim w końcu reakcję: jego szczęka się zacisnęła, a nos drgnął. – Spójrz na to! Gdybym cię lepiej nie znała, powiedziałabym, że _łatwo cię obrazić_. Czyżbym uraziła twoją _dumę_? Patrzysz na mnie w taki sposób, że można by cię uznać za _niesamowicie niebezpiecznego_ , ale ja się ciebie nie boję, bo wiem, że jesteś _lojalny i przejawiasz wobec mnie instynkt obronny_.

\- Nie jestem hipogryfem – powtórzył Remus, a jego oczy błysnęły złotem. Zmiana koloru była jednak tak szybka, że tylko Mia ją zauważyła. – Przestań próbować mnie przekonać, że niej jestem potworem.

Skrzyżowała z nim wzrok, zdecydowana nie odpuścić.

\- Przestań próbować _siebie_ przekonać, że jesteś potworem – warknęła i odwróciła się na pięcie. Odbiegła od niego, a jej włosy powiewały za nią na wietrze.

Remus westchnął sfrustrowany, patrząc za nią. Zdenerwował go podmuch wiatru, który rzucił mu w twarz jej zapach.

\- Co zrobił Syriusz? – Zapytał James, zbliżając się do Remusa. Widział, że Mia, zagniewana, odeszła od klasy.

\- Syriusz jest tam i nadal nie daje spokoju Kettleburnowi – pokazał Lupin. – Dlaczego uważasz, że to on ją wkurzył?

\- Bo on zazwyczaj ją wkurza – zaśmiał się młody Potter i przyjaciel chwilę później do niego dołączył. – Dlaczego jest taka wkurzona na ciebie? Zwykle obdarza takim wzrokiem Ślizgonów.

James oparł się o klatkę, co skłoniło Remusa do odsunięcia się od niej. Dzięki temu małe kołkogonki przestały tłoczyć się w kącie i jeden nawet podszedł do wyciągniętej dłoni Jamesa.

\- Jest na mnie wściekła.

\- To oczywiste – przytaknął Potter z uśmiechem, drapiąc zwierzaka za uchem.

\- Próbowała mnie przekonać, że wilkołaki nie są potworami – powiedział, próbując nie odnosić jej złości do siebie, ale do całego gatunku. Nie udało mu się jednak oszukać Jamesa i przyjaciel zaczął się głośniej śmiać.

\- Tak, na to mogła się wkurzyć. Jest kilka tematów, które potrafią rozwścieczyć moją siostrę do zabójczego poziomu i na podium tej listy jest obrażanie ciebie. Konkuruje o pierwsze miejsce z rodziną Syriusza i zagrażającym mi niebezpieczeństwem. Pamiętasz, jak nad rzeką się poślizgnąłem i rozbiłem sobie głowę? Wrzeszczała na mnie przez kilka godzin po tym, jak już wróciliście do domów.

\- Chodzi o coś innego – nie zgodził się Remus, pochylając głowę i ściszając głos, co nie było potrzebne, bo stali w takim miejscu, gdzie mogły ich usłyszeć wyłącznie niuchacze i kołkogonki. – Mia jest naiwna myśląc, że kiedykolwiek uwierzę, że nie jestem niebezpieczny.

\- Daj sobie spokój, stary – James rzucił przyjacielowi spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty. – Wszyscy są niebezpieczni.

Remus warknął.

\- Nie tak, jak ja.

\- Nie. Nie tak, jak ty – zgodził się James. – Mia jest niebezpieczna, bo jest za sprytna. Ta dziewczyna zna zaklęcia i klątwy, których uczą się dopiero absolwenci Hogwartu, z bardzo dobrze zaliczonymi OWUTEM-ami. Tak samo jest z Evans. Syriusz jest niebezpieczny, bo ma ognisty temperament. Uczniowie drugiego roku obstawiają, w ile bójek wda się w tym semestrze. Jeśli chcesz dołączyć do zakładu, wejściowe wynosi dziesięć galeonów.

Remus potrząsnął głową.

\- Ja też jestem niebezpieczny, bo ludzie nie wiedzą, na co mnie stać – kontynuował Jamie, jakby sam był nauczycielem i wykładał ważny temat swojemu ulubionemu uczniowi. – Wszyscy myślą, że mam rozdmuchane ego i kompensuję sobie niedoskonałości. To nie jest prawda.

Remus zrozumiał. Kilka razy zdarzyło się, że on, James i Syriusz pojedynkowali się dla treningu i James zawsze był najlepszy i najszybszy.

\- Z grupy naszych przyjaciół najmniej niebezpieczny jest Peter – James ponownie się roześmiał, próbując rozładować napięcie.

\- Peter jest niebezpieczny. Za bardzo nie rzuca się w oczy, żeby nie być zagrożeniem – zachichotał Remus i Jamie natychmiast się z nim zgodził.

\- Hej! – Syriusz podbiegł do nich z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Wiedzieliście, że chimery mruczą, jeśli podrapie się je po brzuchu? I taki sam dźwięk wydają, jedząc ludzkie mięso.

Odwrócili się w stronę profesora Kettleburna, który nieświadomie drapał się po kikucie.

Tuż przed końcem lekcji podeszła do nich Mia. Nie odezwała się do Remusa, ale za to mocno uderzyła Syriusza w głowę. Chłopak krzyknął, bardziej ze zdziwienia niż z bólu i odwrócił do przyjaciółki, a pozostali dwaj Huncwoci zaśmiali się.

\- Naprawdę nieźle mi idzie przepowiadanie przyszłości – powiedziała. – Przewidziałam, że dzisiaj uderzy cię dziewczyna.


	30. Nie boję się

Od tłumaczki: Znowu spóźniona, więc kajam się. _Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa_. Jakoś wczoraj wieczorem, leżąc już w łóżku, a granicy jawy i snu, zorientowałam się, że minął wtorek. Zaczęłam nową pracę i jestem jednocześnie zestresowana i zadowolona. Po pracy czeka mnie kolejny etat – remontowanie mieszkania albo sprawy związane z tymże mieszkaniem. Nie mam na nic czasu. Ale Was, moich czytelników, nie zostawię. Jak obiecałam, nowy rozdział będzie się pojawiał co tydzień. Postaram się, żeby to był wtorek. Jeśli się zapomnę, będzie to środa.

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dodali tłumaczenie do ulubionych. Wasze zainteresowanie bardzo mi pochlebia i dyscyplinuje w dalszym tłumaczeniu. Życzę miłego czytania, chociaż rozdział do najmilszych nie należy. Rozumiecie, boginy… Jeśli jeszcze nie rozumiecie, za chwilę zrozumiecie.

ROZDZIAŁ 30 – NIE BOJĘ SIĘ

3 września 1973

Po obiedzie Gryfoni i Ślizgoni skierowali się na swoją pierwszą lekcję Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

Mia praktycznie podskakiwała przez całą drogę do klasy, gdzie szybko zajęła miejsce między Jamesem i Remusem. Dokładnie za nimi rozsiedli się Peter i Syriusz. Lily również siedziała z Gryfonami, jednak postarała się o miejsce najbliżej Ślizgonów. Snape z kolei postarał się o to samo, lecz z drugiej strony. Ku jego niezadowoleniu, Lily znalazła się między Mary i Alice, która z kolei rzucała pocieszające spojrzenia Frankowi, najgorszemu uczniowi w klasie.

Remus, siedzący obok Mii, lekko trącił ją łokciem.

\- Co cię tak nagle wprawiło w dobry humor?

Unikał rozmowy z nią przez całą przerwę obiadową. Podejrzewała, że obawiał się, że jeśli zaczną rozmawiać, wróci temat wilkołaków i pokłócą się w Wielkiej Sali. Wiedziała, że nic, co powie, nie zmieni jego postrzegania samego siebie, ale nie chciała się jeszcze poddawać.

Jadła w ciszy, rzucając od czasu do czasu nieistotne uwagi dotyczące lekcji, ale nigdy do Remusa. Dopiero, kiedy Syriusz zapytał, jaka jest ich kolejna lekcja, Mii wrócił humor. Była na trzecim roku i szła na Obronę przed Czarną Magią z Remusem u boku. Rozbawiła ją myśl o analogiach między swoim oryginalnym trzecim rokiem i obecną linią czasową. Rozbawienie pomagało jej ignorować zmartwienia o przyszłość.

Przez drzwi komnaty przeszedł wysoki, rudowłosy mężczyzna. Zamknął je za sobą i w kilka kroków znalazł się przy swoim biurku. W jego oczach Mia dojrzała znajomy błysk, a kiedy czarodziej wskazał różdżką tablicę, natychmiast pojawił się na niej napis _Profesor Ignatus Prewett_.

\- Dzień dobry. Mamy bardzo mało miejsca, dlatego poproszę wszystkich o powstanie – nakazał głębokim głosem. W komnacie podniósł się szum, kiedy wszyscy uczniowie podnosili się z miejsc. Następnie nauczyciel zamaszystym ruchem różdżki zmienił każdą ławkę w drewniany klocek. – Proszę o złożenie tego w kącie. Na tych zajęciach nie będą nam potrzebne biurka i krzesła. Postaram się nauczyć was Obrony przed Czarną Magią w praktyce. Nie możecie tylko czytać książek i pisać wypracowań.

Syriusz i James wymienili pełne zachwytu spojrzenia.

\- Nie twierdzę, że _w ogóle_ nie będziecie pisać wypracowań – zachichotał profesor Prewett, a Mia musiała stłumić wybuch śmiechu, kiedy zobaczyła, że humor opuścił jej przyjaciół. – Nie będziecie nic pisać podczas zajęć w tej klasie. Ze mną będziecie się uczyć, jak trzymać różdżkę, jak koncentrować waszą magię i bronić się przed atakiem.

Mia zaczęła się zastanawiać, co w tym momencie działo się na świecie, poza murami Hogwartu. _Prorok Codzienny_ donosił o losowych atakach na Mugoli i czarodziejów urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach. I mimo, że nikt jeszcze nie użył terminu „Śmierciożerca", wszyscy wiedzieli, kto stał za tymi atakami. Zastanawiała się, czy Dumbledore powołał już do życia Zakon Feniksa. Jeśli tak, była pewna, że profesor Prewett był jego członkiem. Wiedziała, że jego siostrzeńcy, Gideon i Fabian, na pewno należeli do organizacji Dumbledore'a – lub mieli zostać do niej przyjęci w niedalekiej przyszłości. Domyślała się, że ta nieoczekiwana zmiana w sposobie nauczania Obrony przed Czarną Magią została podyktowana rosnącym zagrożeniem. Poza murami zamku robiło się coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie i oni musieli wiedzieć, jak się bronić.

\- Czy ktoś jest w stanie mi powiedzieć, jaka jest największa przeszkoda czarodzieja, który chce walczyć z czarną magią? – Zapytał nauczyciel. Wiele rąk znalazło się w górze. – Tak, panie Snape?

\- Nieudolność – odpowiedział, rzucając aroganckie spojrzenie w kierunku Huncwotów.

Profesora Prewetta najwidoczniej rozbawiła ta odpowiedź, bo zachichotał. Snape, zirytowany zachowaniem nauczyciela, spojrzał na niego z niechęcią.

\- Nie do końca, chłopcze. Nie do końca. _Strach_ – wyjaśnił. – Strach bywa zdrową reakcją człowieka w odpowiednich okolicznościach. Jeśli jednak nie uda się wam skoncentrować waszego strachu, może was obezwładnić w najgorszym momencie.

Odwrócił się i pokazał uczniom czarny kufer, którego chwilę wcześniej nie było w komnacie. Kopnął w skrzynię, która zaczęła się gwałtownie trząść. Kilkoro studentów stłumiło okrzyki, inni wyglądali na zaciekawionych. Mia była zachwycona.

\- Kto mi powie, czym jest bogin?

Cztery ręce natychmiast wzniosły się w powietrze: Snape'a, Lily, Remusa i Mii.

\- Panie Lupin?

Remus odetchnął. Nagle znalazł się w swoim żywiole.

\- Bogin to zmiennokształtny, który przyjmuje taką postać, jaką uważa za najbardziej przerażającą dla otoczenia.

\- Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru – profesor Prewett uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć bogina – przyznał cicho Remus, pochylając się nad Mią, która pokiwała głową z uznaniem.

\- Boginy zwykle możemy spotkać w ciemnych, ciasnych miejscach. Zamieszkują stare szafy, garderoby, schowki pod schodami i szafy kuchenne. Ten maluch – Prewett zaśmiał się, ponownie wymierzając kopniaka w kufer. – Został znaleziony przez moich siostrzeńców na strychu znajomych. Bardzo chętnie go od nich odebrałem. Kolejne pytanie: gdy wypuszczę bogina z zamknięcia, jaki przybierze kształt?

Lily uniosła dłoń.

\- Panno Evans?

\- Nie wiemy, profesorze. Skoro przybiera postać tego, czego się boimy, każdy z nas zobaczy coś innego.

\- Nie do końca. Bogin jest bardzo dobrym przeciwnikiem dla pojedynczego czarodzieja. Dlatego po wypuszczeniu skoncentruje się na jednym z was. Jeśli jesteście w grupie, tak jak teraz – zatoczył ręką koło. – To zdekoncentruje bogina i będziecie mieli większą szansę na pokonanie go. Ale jeśli pozwolicie, żeby się skupił na jednej osobie, przybierze postać tego, czego ta osoba najbardziej się boi i wszyscy to zobaczą.

Nagle kilkoro uczniów zbladło, w tym Mia. Coś jej mówiło, że w tym momencie rzeczą, która napełnia ją największym przerażeniem nie będzie profesor McGonagall, mówiąca jej, że oblała wszystkie egzaminy.

\- Zaklęcie, które pozwala pokonać bogina jest bardzo proste, ale wymaga pełnego skupienia. Prawdziwą bronią przeciwko boginom jest śmiech. Musicie zmusić go do przyjęcia postaci, która was bawi. Przećwiczymy teraz zaklęcie bez różdżek. Proszę powtórzyć za mną… _Riddikulus_.

\- _Riddikulus_!

\- Panno Macdonald, proszę do mnie podejść. Pomoże mi pani zaprezentować, jak poprawnie rzucić zaklęcie? – Uśmiechnął się do Mary, która powolutku zbliżała się do nauczyciela, ani na chwilę nie odwracając wzroku od czarnego kufra. – Czego się pani boi?

\- Szczurów – wymamrotała Mary.

Syriusz, James i Remus wymienili intensywne spojrzenia. Peter spojrzał na podłogę z wyrazem zniechęcenia na twarzy. Mia szybko się zorientowała, o co chodziło i uśmiechnęła się w duchu, domyślając się, że chłopcy zaczęli trening Animaga.

\- W porządku. Kiedy wypuszczę bogina i on przyjmie postać tego, czego pani się boi, proszę sobie wyobrazić coś śmiesznego. Proszę wyraźnie to zobaczyć oczami wyobraźni, skoncentrować swoją magię i powiedzieć „Riddikulus", dobrze?

Powoli pozostali studenci odsunęli się od Mary, a nikt nie był szybszy w udaniu się pod przeciwległą ścianę niż Mia, Remus i Syriusz, którzy wręcz przycisnęli plecy do zimnego kamienia, byleby znaleźć się jak najdalej od istoty, która mogła wszystkim ujawnić ich najgorsze obawy.

Profesor Prewett machnął różdżką i wieko kufra odskoczyło z hukiem. Wyszedł z niego bardzo duży szczur z wodnistymi oczkami i długimi, pożółkłymi kłami. Był wielkości małego psa. Węszył i zbliżał się do Mary, która stała jak sparaliżowana.

\- _Riddikulus_! – Krzyknęła w końcu i wszyscy mogli zobaczyć, jak pod szczurem nagle pojawiła się pułapka, która zatrzasnęła się na boginie.

Peter krzyknął i odwrócił się do najbliższego kosza na śmieci, wymiotując gwałtownie.

Na twarzy Mii pojawił się mściwy uśmiech, gdy obserwowała nieprzyjemną sytuację, w jakiej znalazł się Peter, ale jej uwagę ponownie przyciągnął bogin, teraz wyglądający jak gumowa zabawka, piszcząca pod wpływem ściskającej ją pułapki.

\- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił profesor Prewett i Mary w końcu odpowiedziała uśmiechem. – Niech wszyscy ustawią się w linii.

Prawie wszyscy uczniowie posłuchali polecenia. Pod ścianą została wyłącznie trójka przerażonych Gryfonów.

Nauczyciel wskazał dłonią na Alice.

\- Panno Brown!

Z głośnym trzaskiem gumowy szczur zmienił się w ogromnego karalucha, który górował nad szczupłą postacią Gryfonki.

\- _Riddikulus_!

Karaluch poślizgnął się na skórce od banana i przewrócił na plecy.

\- Panie Pettigrew!

Peter powoli wyszedł przed szereg, ściskając różdżkę w dłoni. Z kolejnym trzaskiem karaluch zmienił się w ogromnego kocura, przechadzającego się po klasie leniwym krokiem, patrzącego na Petera i oblizującego się ze smakiem.

\- _Riddikulus_!

Kot natychmiast zmniejszył się do rozmiarów pufka pigmejskiego. Na szyi miał zawieszony wielki, czerwony łuk. Kociak wydał z siebie ciche, przeciągłe miauknięcie, po czym przewrócił się na pyszczek pod wpływem ciężaru łuku.

\- Panno Evans, teraz pani.

Lily postąpiła krok do przodu i kociak zaczął zmieniać kształt. Zrobił się wysoki i szczupły, i przybrał postać mężczyzny z pomalowaną na biało twarzą, kręconymi, czerwonymi włosami i ogromnymi butami.

James otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.

\- Co to, do diabła, jest?

\- Klaun – odpowiedziała natychmiast Mia i przyjaciele zwrócili się ku niej ze zdziwieniem. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. – To taka mugolska… Rzecz. Czytałam o nich.

\- _Riddikulus_ – krzyknęła Lily i klaun spojrzał na swoją klatkę piersiową, skąd nagle zaczęło dobiegać tykanie. Odsunął kamizelkę i zauważył, że do jego koszuli przyklejona jest wiązka dynamitu przewiązana wstążką z przyczepionym zegarem. Wskazówka dotarła do godziny dwunastej i klaun eksplodował, zmieniając się w deszcz confetti.

Profesor Prewett był bardzo zadowolony z tego pokazu. Lily była dumna z siebie. James był tak zakochany, jak zwykle.

\- Panie Potter, pańska kolej!

\- Biedny Jamie – szepnęła Mia do Remusa. – Nigdy się do tego nie przyznał, ale boi się węży. Ślizgoni będą się z tego śmiać do końca życia.

Westchnęła i uważnie się przyglądała bratu, który pewnym krokiem podszedł do leżącego na podłodze confetti. Dekoracje z trzaskiem zaczęły transformować. Tylko zamiast przybrać postać węża, którego spodziewała się ujrzeć, wszyscy zobaczyli podwójne drzwi. Otworzyła usta, poznając to białe, dębowe drewno.

\- Czy to moje…? – Zaczęła, spanikowana i natychmiast poczuła na swoich ramionach dwie dłonie, przytrzymujące ją w miejscu. Jedna należała do Remusa, druga do Syriusza. Odwróciła się do nich i po wyrazie ich twarzy zrozumiała, że wiedzieli, co się za chwilę wydarzy.

Mia spojrzała na Jamesa, który bez słowa gapił się na wielkie, białe drzwi i nagle wszyscy usłyszeli głośny, przerażony wrzask dobiegający właśnie zza nich.

Krzyk _Mii_.

James zdrętwiał.

\- Dalej, James – zachęcił go profesor Prewett, podczas gdy zza drzwi nadal dobiegały ich dziewczęce wrzaski.

\- _Riddikulus_ – krzyknął chłopak i nagle wrzask zmienił się w śmiech.

Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. Odwrócił się na pięcie od bogina i spojrzał w podłogę. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie bezsilności. Bez słowa wyszedł z komnaty, nie zaszczycając nikogo swoim spojrzeniem.

\- Myślę, że na dzisiaj wystarczy – zdecydował profesor Prewett, kierując swoją różdżkę na bogina i wypowiadając zaklęcie, które uwięziło go ponownie w czarnym kufrze. – Proszę przeczytać pierwszy rozdział z waszego podręcznika. W przyszłym tygodniu rozpoczniemy naukę zaklęć defensywnych i mam nadzieję, że klasa będzie na to przygotowana. Jesteście wolni.

Wszyscy odwrócili się, żeby jak najszybciej opuścić komnatę, w szczególności Mia i Huncwoci, którzy chcieli sprawdzić, jak się czuje James. Na ich nieszczęście, nauczyciel wywołał ich nazwiska.

\- Nie wasza trójka. Panowie Lupin i Black oraz panna Potter niech zostaną. Chciałbym wam zająć minutkę.

Cała trójka westchnęła.

Mia odwróciła się do Prewetta, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim uczniem z cichym kliknięciem.

\- Panie profesorze, uważam, że powinnam sprawdzić, jak się czuje mój brat.

\- Czy mogę założyć, że głos, który pan Potter słyszał za drzwiami należy do pani?

\- Tak – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Syriusz i Remus, obaj wyprostowani jak struny.

Mia spojrzała na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami pełnymi zawstydzenia.

\- Miewam koszmary nocne.

\- Czy dzieli się pani z kimś tymi koszmarami? – Zapytał nauczyciel, przenosząc spojrzenie między trójką uczniów. – Niektóre lęki są dużo poważniejsze niż inne, panno Potter. Nie sądziłem, że w grupie trzynastolatków znajdzie się jakaś poważniejsza obawa niż robale, ghul, ewentualnie jedno banshee. To było błędne założenie z mojej strony, za co szczerze przepraszam.

Przyłożył dłoń do serca, pokazując, że rzeczywiście żałował.

\- Powiem to samu pani bratu, kiedy go zobaczę.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze – Mia skinęła głową.

\- Cieszę się, że to wyjaśniliśmy. Z tego powodu mam nadzieję, że wy zrozumiecie, jeśli wam powiem, że nie pozwolę, aby jakikolwiek student wyszedł z mojej lekcji przerażony. Celem lekcji było poznanie swoich lęków i pokonanie ich – wstał i podszedł do kufra. – Kiedy powiedziałem, że uwolniony bogin pokaże wszystkim w klasie, czego boi się dany uczeń, zauważyłem, że część studentów się zdenerwowała. A trójka… Trójka _Gryfonów_ , przerażona, schowała się na tyłach sali.

Mia nie pozwoliła sobie odwrócić wzroku.

\- Gryfoni są znani z tego, że stawiają czoła temu, czego się boją. Dlatego uważam, że będąc w domu Godryka Gryffindora wcale nie baliście się swoich boginów – uśmiechnął się miękko. – Uważam, że baliście się tego, co sobie inni pomyślą, kiedy zobaczą, czego się boicie.

\- Chciałbym coś zaproponować – Kontynuował po chwili milczenia. – Powinniście skorzystać z okazji i stawić czoła swoim obawom. Zarówno temu, w co się zmieni bogin, jak i swojemu strachowi o reakcję bliskich na widok waszych największych fobii. Panno Potter? Ufa pani tym chłopcom? Są pani przyjaciółmi?

\- Są moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – wyszeptała.

\- Ufa im pani?

\- Całym życiem – odpowiedziała, ale w myślach dodała: _Ale nie mogę powierzyć im prawdy_.

Profesor Prewett odwrócił się do chłopców.

\- A wy, chłopcy?

\- Ufam im – Remus skinął głową.

\- A ja nie chcę, żeby to zobaczyli – wyrzucił z siebie Syriusz. Jego głos był pełen gniewu, a spojrzenie szarych oczu wyrażało frustrację.

Mia instynktownie wyciągnęła do niego dłoń i natychmiast gniew Blacka zmalał. Na jego twarzy pozostały wymalowane wstyd i poczucie winy.

Splótł swoje palce w jej palcami i skinął głową.

\- Zgadzam się. Ale nie będę pierwszy.

Remus westchnął.

\- Ja pójdę pierwszy. Oni i tak o wszystkim wiedzą – wymamrotał gorzko i wyszedł na środek komnaty.

Prewett stanął obok z wyciągniętą różdżką i wskazał na kufer.

\- Panie Lupin, proszę się nie spieszyć. Spróbuj nie wykrzyczeć zaklęcia na widok bogina. Jeśli mam rację… Jeśli mam rację, uważam, że cała wasza trójka potrzebuje trochę czasu na przyzwyczajenie się do waszych największych obaw i następnie pokonanie ich.

Remus ostro skinął głową.

Prewett machnął różdżką i wieko odskoczyło.

Przez chwilę nic się nie stało, co samo w sobie zaskoczyło Mię. Spodziewała się, że bogin natychmiast przyjmie kształt pełni księżyca, unoszącej się w klasie. Widziała już kiedyś, jaką postać przyjmował bogin Remusa, właśnie w tej komnacie, podczas lekcji, którą sam prowadził. Teraz przynajmniej wiedziała, skąd wziął na nią pomysł.

Wtedy trójka Gryfonów i ich nauczyciel usłyszeli przeciągłe warknięcie, a z kufra wyszedł olbrzymi wilk.

Spanikowany Remus spojrzał na Prewetta, który tylko uśmiechnął się uspokajająco do chłopca.

\- Profesor Dumbledore wszystko mi wyjaśnił. Jesteś bezpieczny. Nikt się ode mnie nie dowie niczego, co powinno zostać tajemnicą.

Wilcze łapy dotknęły podłogi i Mia westchnęła. Widziała już Remusa w jego wilczej formie, ale wyłącznie w świetle księżyca. Za pierwszym razem, kiedy doszło do transformacji na jej oczach, wilkołak był wyłącznie zamazaną plamą, poruszającą się z ogromną prędkością.

Historia zataczała koło – przynajmniej _jej_ historia – kiedy poczuła, jak Syriusz przysuwa się do niej. Zerknęła na niego i nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy w jego oczach zobaczyła to spojrzenie, które pokochała, pełne chęci bronienia jej przez całym złem tego świata. Po chwili przeniosła uwagę na wilkołaka, który stał naprzeciwko Remusa.

Wilk zawył groźnie, a jego złote oczy spoczęły na trzęsącej się postaci Lupina.

Mia obserwowała ich w ciszy, zapamiętując kolor oczu i futra ogromnego wilka, i zupełnie umknął jej fakt, że pysk zwierzęcia był unurzany we krwi. Ciemnoczerwona posoka spływała z otwartej paszczy wilkołaka i tworzyła coraz większą kałużę pod nogami Remusa.

\- Wszystko w porządku, synu – powiedział Prewett, zaciskając dłoń na różdżce. – Jestem obok ciebie. Masz tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz.

\- Jest piękny – wyszeptała cicho Mia, patrząc, jak światło załamuje się na lśniącym futrze wilka. Do tej pory nie zauważyła, że było takiego samego koloru, jak jasne włosy Remusa.

\- Oszalałaś? – Remus odwrócił się do niej i jego własne oczy błysnęły złotem, identycznym, jak tęczówki stojącego za nim wilka. Spojrzał na nią, jakby uważał ją za głupią i to spojrzenie zaparło jej dech w piersiach. – Wiesz, co to jest?

\- Oczywiście, że wiem – wrzasnęła na niego.

\- Więc domyślasz się, czyja to krew? – Warknął Remus identycznym tonem, jak wilk. – Dalej, Mia, jesteś kurewsko dobra w domysłach.

W tym momencie zareagował Syriusz i stanął między nimi, ale Mia go odepchnęła, nie spuszczając wściekłego wzroku z Remusa.

Z kolei wilk, żeby przybliżyć wszystkim największy strach Remusa, upuścił złotą bransoletkę prosto w kałużę krwi. Mia westchnęła, gdy jej spojrzenie padło na wygrawerowane słowa Rodu Potterów.

\- Wystarczy – wściekły Remus potrząsnął głową i wycelował różdżką. – _Riddikulus._

Bogin zmniejszył się, podobnie jak wcześniej zrobił to kot Petera. Po chwili przypominał wilcze szczenię, na widok którego Mii zachciało się płakać, bo przypomniała sobie, że Remus został ugryziony w wieku czterech lat.

Lupin rzucił wszystkim mordercze spojrzenie i skierował się w kierunku drzwi.

\- O, nie! Nie ma mowy! – Mia stanęła mu na drodze.

\- Odsuń się – warknął wilkołak.

\- Nie boję się ciebie – powiedziała, kładąc obie dłonie na jego policzkach. Próbował się jej wyrwać, ale Mia nie puszczała. – Nie! Wiem, że nigdy byś mnie nie skrzywdził. Dlatego się ciebie nie boję.

\- Powinnaś się mnie bać – wyszeptał, patrząc na nią nie z wściekłością, ale z rozpaczą, jakby już ją zabił, albo, co gorsza, zainfekował.

Zirytowany głos Syriusza przerwał ich rozmowę.

\- Jeśli skończyłeś się nad sobą litować, Remusie, chciałbym mieć za sobą spotkanie z moim boginem. A potem zapomnę, że ten dzień się w ogóle wydarzył – zapowiedział gorzko, przechodząc na środek komnaty. Wściekły, że został wmanewrowany w tą sytuację, spojrzał na nauczyciela. – Zróbmy to.

Remus i Mia odwrócili się akurat w tym momencie, kiedy młodziutki wilk przybrał postać człowieka. Mia uniosła brew, kiedy okazało się, że naprzeciwko nich stoi kopia Syriusza. Podeszła bliżej, a Remus podążył za nią, mocno trzymając jej dłoń. Oboje wpatrywali się zdumieni w bogina.

\- Na Merlina – prawdziwy Syriusz potrząsnął głową. – Walburga byłaby wniebowzięta.

Mia wtedy dostrzegła różnice między Syriuszem i jego sobowtórem. Bogin miał na sobie czarno-zielone szaty z wyszytym herbem Slytherinu. Jego włosy, nadal długie i czarne, były gładko zaczesane i związane skórzanym rzemykiem, podobnie jak włosy Regulusa. Jego mina przypomniała Mii, jak wyglądał na jej oryginalnym pierwszym roku Draco Malfoy.

Wtedy bogin uniósł różdżkę, a na jego ustach pojawił się mściwy uśmieszek. Rękaw szaty podwinął się i Mia zauważyła na przedramieniu sobowtóra Syriusza czarny kształt. Krzyknęła cicho, ale zanim miała okazję coś powiedzieć, bogin zaczął wypowiadać słowa Zaklęcia Zabijającego.

\- _Riddikulus_! – Krzyknął profesor Prewett i bogin eksplodował.

Syriusz stał jak skamieniały, patrząc przed siebie przerażonym wzrokiem.

\- Przykro mi, synu – Prewett potrząsnął głową. – Boginy nie posiadają umiejętności rzucania zaklęć, ale… Taki mam nawyk, że reaguję na klątwy.

Mia podbiegła do Syriusza i zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję. Black, w przeciwieństwie do Lupina, natychmiast mocno przygarnął do siebie przyjaciółkę i ukrył twarz w jej gęstych włosach.

\- Chłopcy, bardzo dobrze sobie dzisiaj poradziliście. Chciałbym popracować z wami indywidualnie nad kilkoma szczegółami. Myślę, że uznacie taką pracę za ważną. Jeśli chodzi o panią, panno Potter, postaram się znaleźć nowego bogina, żebyśmy mogli skończyć lekcję. W międzyczasie proszę spróbować podzielić się z kimś treścią nawiedzających panią koszmarów. Nie powinna pani poddawać się strachowi.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze – odpowiedziała Mia bez przekonania.

Gdy tylko opuścili salę lekcyjną, Syriusz zatrzymał przyjaciółkę.

\- Mia? Jaki kształt przyjąłby twój bogin?

Nie chciała odpowiadać na to pytanie, ale obaj się przed nią otworzyli, pokazali jej swoje najgłębsze obawy, swoje najsłabsze punkty. Lęki, które były kompletnie nieuzasadnione.

Remus nie było potworem, a Syriusz nie był Śmierciożercą. Zmarszczyła czoło, myśląc o ich przyszłych losach. Remusa w końcu ludzie uznają za potwora, odepchną od swojego społeczeństwa i zepchną w biedę. Syriusza osądzą jako Śmierciożercę, wrobią go w morderstwo swoich najlepszych przyjaciół i zamkną na dwanaście lat w Azkabanie. Ich największe lęki będą ich prześladować przez wiele lat ich żyć.

\- Mój bogin przyjąłby kształt was dwóch – powiedziała po chwili. – Powiedzielibyście mi, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzicie.

Syriusz i Remus wymienili zmieszane spojrzenia, a Mia mogła z ich twarzy wyczytać, że uważali jej strach za coś głupiego.

\- To… - Zaczął Syriusz.

\- Niemożliwe – dokończył Remus, ujmując jej twarz w swoje ręce w identyczny sposób, jak ona zrobiła to wcześniej. – Mia, jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Nie potrafiłbym cię nienawidzić. Nie jestem w stanie wymyślić nawet jednego powodu, dla którego mógłbym cię odepchnąć.

\- On ma rację. Dlaczego w ogóle przyszło ci do głowy coś tak… Głupiego? – Zapytał Syriusz, a Remus westchnął z irytacją.

Mia nawet nie drgnęła.

\- Bo aż tyle dla mnie znaczycie. Bo… Jestem przerażona, że za dwadzieścia lat już was nie będzie, wszystko się zmieni i na waszym miejscu będą stali dwaj mężczyźni, którzy mnie nienawidzą – potrząsnęła głową i zaszlochała. – Rozumiem, uważacie, że to nierozsądne.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Przynajmniej zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, kotku.

Oczywiście, nie powiedziała im całej prawdy. Jej bogin rzeczywiście przyjąłby postać ich dwóch, ale nie w wersji trzynastoletniej. Pojawiliby się jako czterdziestoletni mężczyźni, a u ich stóp leżałoby ciało dwudziestojednoletniego Jamesa Pottera – martwego, bo Mia nie zdołała go ocalić.


	31. Nasza

Od tłumaczki: Dzisiaj się wyrobiłam. Czytam Wasze komentarze i aż się cieplutko na sercu robi, kiedy widzę, z jaką niecierpliwością czekacie na to tłumaczenie. Motywuje mnie to, do pilnowania terminarza, tłumaczenia żmudnych rozdziałów długo w noc i poprawiania każdego rozdziału do momentu, kiedy będę z nich całkowicie zadowolona. W tym rozdziale czeka nas trochę przeklinania, ale kiedy zarówno Mia, jak i Syriusz są wkurzeni, nie zwracają uwagi na słowa. Chłopcy są jeszcze trochę niedojrzali, a Mia tęskni za starszym Syriuszem. To prowadzi do dość napiętych sytuacji. Ale na razie życzę miłego czytania i do zobaczenia za tydzień.

ROZDZIAŁ 31 – NASZA

3 listopada 1973

Wiele dni minęło, zanim Mia i Huncwoci doszli do siebie po wydarzeniach z boginem. Żadne z nich więcej o tym nie mówiło – szczególnie James, który postanowił udawać, że ta lekcja się nie wydarzyła i cała klasa nie wiedziała o jego największym lęku.

Mimo wszystko, Mia nadal przychodziła do ich dormitorium w nocy, wchodziła do łóżka Jamesa i mocno trzymała brata, mając nadzieję, że koszmary znikną. Jej złe sny zmieniły się – kiedyś przypominały jej o torturach zadanych przez Bellatrix Lestrange, ale teraz pokazywały jej martwego Jamiego. Czasami wyglądały jeszcze inaczej i ponownie przeżywała ból, jaki zadawano Syriuszowi i Remusowi w Zakazanym Lesie. Wtedy wstawała cicho, żeby nie obudzić swojego brata i sprawdzała, czy pozostali chłopcy są bezpieczni w swoich łóżkach.

Taki nastrój trzymał Mię przez cały miesiąc. Podobieństwa między jej oryginalną linią czasową i obecnym trzecim rokiem zaczynały się robić coraz większe. Syriusz spędził pierwszy miesiąc na szlabanach z profesor McGonagall, co przypomniało Mii, że w jej oryginalnej linii czasowej starszy Syriusz Black uciekł z więzienia. Remus zagłębił się w naukę, głównie umawiając się na indywidualne lekcje z profesorem Prewettem. Sposób, w jaki podchodził do Obrony przed Czarną Magią przypominał Mii profesora Lupina, który genialnie prowadził zajęcia i rozszerzył jej świadomość na zupełnie inny poziom.

Za każdym razem, kiedy patrzyła na Jamesa, szczęście uchodziło z niej jak powietrze z przebitego balona. Czuła się tak, jakby w pobliżu był Dementor. To właśnie na swoim oryginalnym trzecim roku dowiedziała się, czym są te okropne istoty. Mia odczuwała właśnie nieprzepartą potrzebę, żeby wyczarować swojego Patronusa, który by ją rozweselił, ale nie miała takiej możliwości, bo patrzyli inni uczniowie.

\- Hogsmeade! – Wykrzyknął Syriusz, siadając energicznie obok Jamesa w pierwszy weekend listopada. – Dobra, ludzie! Macie swoje listy przy sobie?

Mia podejrzliwie uniosła brew.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, co tym razem planujecie?

Syriusz odpowiedział uśmiechem.

\- Mamy do zrealizowania mały projekt, kotku.

\- W zeszłym roku Syriusz znalazł ukryty tunel do Hogsmeade – wyjaśnił Remus, chichocząc. – Chcemy zobaczyć, czy jest ich więcej.

\- Hej! To był sekret Huncwotów! Remusie, nie potrafisz dochować tajemnicy!

Mia uniosła głowę i posłała Syriuszowi gniewne spojrzenie, bo jego słowa szarpnęły bardzo wrażliwą strunę w jej duszy.

\- Oczywiście, że umie. Prawdę mówiąc, Remus zawsze powinien być waszym strażnikiem tajemnicy – przeniosła spojrzenie na Jamesa, a potem na Petera. – _Zawsze_.

\- Ja też umiem dochowywać sekretów – szepnął Peter.

Mia ledwo powstrzymała się od wykrzywienia do Petera. Przypomniała sobie rozmowę, jaką we Wrzeszczącej Chacie przeprowadzili Syriusz, Harry i Peter.

\- No, dobrze – Syriusz zdziwił się, że ich wesoła rozmowa nagle zmieniła ton na bardzo poważny. – Wracamy do naszego planu. Wszyscy jesteśmy zgodni?

\- Najpierw muszę coś załatwić – powiedział James i wstał od stołu.

Chłopcy jęknęli, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co James musi załatwić przed wycieczką. Patrzyli na niego uważnie, jak szedł wzdłuż stołu.

\- To będzie straszne – Remus potrząsnął głową i odwrócił wzrok.

Syriusz, w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciela, czekał na przedstawienie z diabelskim uśmieszkiem na wargach.

\- Kto się ze mną założy, że James zaraz będzie miał we włosach to, co aktualnie je Evans?

\- Piękny poranek, prawda, Evans? – Usłyszeli głos Jamesa. – Oczywiście, nie tak piękny, jak ty.

Mia zamrugała oczami, po czym zakryła je ręką i czekała na moment, kiedy jej brat zepsuje cały efekt.

\- Co powiesz na to, żeby pokazać światu twoją piękną twarz w moim towarzystwie, dzisiaj w Hogsmeade?

Mia najpierw usłyszała głośny trzask, potem kilka osób wybuchło śmiechem i zaczęło klaskać, kiedy James, załamany, wracał na swoje miejsce. Jego głowę zdobiła miska owsianki, a po policzku spływało zimne mleko.

\- Mogło być gorzej – zauważył Black.

\- _Jak_? – Jamie wydął wargi.

\- Mogłeś ją zapytać wczoraj wieczorem. Akurat jadła zupę na kolację.

Remus, Mia i Peter próbowali nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale nie do końca im się to udawało. James ściągnął sobie z głowy naczynie i ustawił swoją różdżkę w taki sposób, żeby wyczyścić swoje włosy z resztek owsianki. Po rzuceniu zaklęcia jego włosy, choć czyste i pachnące, wyglądały gorzej niż po nieprzespanej nocy, tak bardzo sterczały na wszystkie strony.

Syriusz potrząsnął głową i westchnął głośno, ściągając uwagę przyjaciół na siebie.

\- Teraz, kiedy przeszedłeś już przez swoje cotygodniowe upokorzenie z rąk Evans, możemy wrócić do naszego planu dotyczącego Hogsmeade?

\- Wybierasz się do Hogsmeade, Black?

Mia odwróciła się i zobaczyła Krukonkę z czwartego roku, uśmiechającą się do Syriusza. Ku jej niezadowoleniu, Syriusz odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.

\- Co ci do tego, McKinnon? – Odpowiedział pytaniem, taksując wzrokiem dziewczynę.

Mia zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

\- Zastanawiałam się, kto mnie odprowadzi do wioski – zacisnęła pełne wargi, przyciągając do nich spojrzenie Syriusza. – Droga się niesamowicie dłuży, jeśli idzie się samemu. Nie masz chyba randki, co, Syriuszu?

\- Chciałem spędzić ten dzień z moimi mało rozrywkowymi przyjaciółmi – Black wskazał ręką na swoich przyjaciół, którzy wyglądali na obrażonych faktem, że Syriusz po wielkim planowaniu wycieczki postanawia ich zignorować dla krótkiej spódniczki. – Ale przecież nie byłbym dobrze wychowany, gdybym pozwolił dziewczynie iść samej do Hogsmeade.

\- Widzimy się w takim razie przed zamkiem – blondynka mrugnęła do niego i odwróciła się na pięcie.

Syriusz spojrzał na przyjaciół z błyskiem w oku.

\- Zmiana planów, ludzie. Mam randkę! – Wstał, poklepał Jamesa po ramieniu i wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali, zostawiając za sobą milczących przyjaciół.

Wszystkie dziewczęta z ich rocznika patrzyły na Mię. Kilkoro uczniów z innych domów również uważnie przypatrywało się tej scenie. Bardzo rzadko się zdarzało, że czarownica z czwartego roku zapraszała na randkę młodszego chłopca, ale tu chodziło o Syriusza Blacka. Nawet Ślizgoni obserwowali z daleka.

\- Kto to był? – Szepnęła Alice do Lily.

\- Marlene McKinnon – odpowiedziała Evans. – Chyba nie wiedziała, co robi.

\- Chyba nie zna Mii – dodała Mary, wbijając widelec w owoce leżące na jej talerzu, rzucając McKinnon mordercze spojrzenia, jakby była gotowa ją zaatakować na rozkaz przyjaciółki.

Mia tylko wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na swoje śniadanie. Przeszła jej ochota na jedzenie.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Syriusz da sobie radę sam. Wolno mu się umawiać z kimkolwiek zechce. Myślałam tylko, że będzie się trzymał swojej grupy wiekowej – powiedziała i za późno się zorientowała, jak źle to zabrzmiało.

\- Co za szmata! – Wymamrotała gniewnie Mary. – Ostatnio widziałam, jak obściskiwała się z Puchonem z piątego roku w opuszczonej klasie Zaklęć.

Mia warknęła, czując, jak krew uderza jej do głowy.

\- Powiedziałam, że _wszystko w porządku_. Syriusz nie jest moim chłopakiem. Nie jesteśmy sobie przyrzeczeni.

Lily uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Mii i sięgnęła przez stół, żeby chwycić ją za rękę.

\- Powinnaś iść z nami do Hogsmeade, na babski wypad. Planujemy iść do Trzech Mioteł na piwo kremowe, a potem może zatrzymamy się w Miodowym Królestwie. Nie, Remusie – powiedziała ostrzegawczo, kiedy zauważyła, że Lupin odwraca się w jej stronę. – Sam możesz sobie kupić czekoladę. Przecież i tak będziesz w Hogsmeade.

\- Pomyślę o tym, Lily – Mia odsunęła od siebie pełny talerz.

\- Spotkaj się z nami przed wrotami Hogwartu. Ja mam jeszcze do dokończenia wypracowanie na Zaklęcia. Do zobaczenia za jakiś czas – powiedziała Lily do Alice i Mary, które uśmiechami pożegnały odchodzącą przyjaciółkę.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz się zemścić na McKinnon? – Wyszeptała Mary. – W zeszłym tygodniu złapałam Rikarda Stebbinsa, jak próbował zajrzeć mi pod spódnicę i obiecałam, że na niego nie naskarżę, jeśli będzie mi winien przysługę. Mogę go poprosić o hasło do wieży Krukonów. Podłożymy wtedy McKinnon coś paskudnego do łóżka.

Mia spojrzała na przyjaciółkę przerażonym wzrokiem, ale po chwili ich uwagę przyciągnął Remus, który głośno odkaszlnął.

\- _Naprawdę_ jest ci tak przykro, że Syriusz wybiera się na randkę?

Mia odetchnęła z irytacją.

\- Uważam, że to bardzo nierozsądne z jego strony, że najpierw planuje coś z przyjaciółmi, a potem ich ignoruje dla dziewczyny, której jeszcze wczoraj nie znał.

\- Problemy w raju, Potter?

Mia zadrżała, słysząc za sobą arogancki głos i obróciła się do Severusa Snape'a, za którym stał Regulus Black i znajomo wyglądający pierwszoroczniak.

\- Odwal się, Smarkerusie – chłodnym tonem powiedział James.

\- On nie mówił do ciebie, zdrajco krwi! – Warknął najmłodszy Ślizgon.

Gryfoni natychmiast wzmogli czujność, a Jamie wstał.

Regulus zaśmiał się, klepiąc przyjacielsko po plecach młodszego kolegę.

\- Odpuść sobie, Barty. Widzicie, tego małego łatwo podpuścić.

Mia spojrzała na chłopca z obrzydzeniem. _Barty. Młody Barty Crouch_. Jej dłonie zaczęły się trząść. Dziewczyna nie miała dobrego dnia, szczególnie na spotkanie z tak wieloma chłopcami, którzy w przyszłości staną się Śmierciożercami. Nie liczyło się dla niej, że dwóch z nich w końcu zmieni strony, wszyscy mieli zostać naznaczeni przez Voldemorta. Nie pomagało też, że jako nastolatkowie byli nie do zniesienia.

\- Czego chcesz, Snape? – Syknęła.

\- Upewniam się, że dobrze się czujesz – zachichotał. – Z mojego punktu widzenia, ta scena z Blackiem musiała cię zaboleć.

Jego śmiech szarpał jej nerwy.

Regulus zmarszczył nos, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc rozbawienia swoich przyjaciół.

\- Wstyd mi za mojego brata, że poleciał za tą dziwką. Wszyscy wiedzą, że rodzina McKinnonów to zdrajcy krwi. Powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Ale znając mojego brata, zanim się obejrzymy, przyprowadzi do domu jakąś szlamę i przedstawi ją rodzicom jako przyszłą Lady Black.

Remus i James ruszyli na Ślizgonów, ale Mia była szybsza.

Uderzyła Snape'a w twarz z całą siłą, na jaką było ją stać. I nagle poczuła się tak dobrze, jak wtedy, kiedy uderzyła Dracona.

Snape poleciał do tyłu, jego czarne oczy rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu, a dłoń przyłożył do pulsującej bólem szczęki.

\- Ty pieprzony, tchórzliwy hipokryto! – Wrzasnęła, patrząc na niego ognistym wzrokiem.

Regulus i Crouch obserwowali rozwój wydarzeń z równie zdziwionymi minami, jak Snape. James i Remus przyglądali się Mii, jakby widzieli ją po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- _Ja_ tego nie powiedziałem! – Odwrzasnął Snape.

\- Nie! Ty tylko się nie odzywałeś i pozwoliłeś, żeby pozostali Ślizgoni szerzyli twoje rasistowskie opinie za ciebie! Poza tym – warknęła, zmrużonymi oczami wpatrując się w Regulusa. – Syriusz już zbił swojego małego braciszka za bycie nieznośnym gnojkiem.

\- Panno Potter! – Krzyknęła profesor McGonagall i Mia odwróciła się do swojej opiekunki. – Wytłumaczy się pani z tego?

Mia przeniosła spojrzenie z Regulusa na Snape'a. Obaj odpowiedzieli wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści.

\- Nie. To i tak niczego nie zmieni.

 _Nic nie zmieni tego, co ma być_.

Przypomniała sobie słowa z listu Remusa. Wiele dni minęło od czasu, kiedy czytała go po raz ostatni, ale potrzebowała tych słów. Musiała pamiętać o swoich nowych zasadach, o swoim nowym życiu. Musiała zrozumieć, że nie uda się jej ocalić żyć, które w jej oryginalnej linii czasowej już były stracone. Nie mogła powstrzymać wojny, która miała nadejść. I nie mogła rozgrzeszyć tych, którzy w tym momencie nie zasługiwali na rozgrzeszenie.

\- Mogę założyć, że mam szlaban, pani profesor? – Zapytała bezczelnie. – I że nie wolno mi iść z pozostałymi uczniami do Hogsmeade?

\- Oczywiście, młoda damo! I tak nalegam, żebyś się wytłumaczyła ze swojego zachowania.

\- Nie ma problemu – prawie się uśmiechnęła, patrząc na zadowolonych Jamesa, Remusa i Petera. Mrugnęła zawadiacko do swojego brata i najlepszego przyjaciela, po czym skupiła zimny nagle wzrok na Peterze. – Wie pani co, pani profesor? Nie potrafię się kontrolować, kiedy ktoś grozi ludziom, których kocham.

Jej spojrzenie było puste i dziwnie chłodne, mowa jej ciała wskazywała na kompletną kontrolę, jaką dziewczyna miała nad swoją magią. I nagle Peter nie mógł złapać oddechu.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Syriusz wślizgnął się do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów z uśmiechem, który mówił o ogromnym zadowoleniu z siebie. Miał lekko nabrzmiałe wargi i jego włosy były w nieładzie, co zauważył, kiedy przejrzał się w lśniącej zbroi.

Na kanapach w pokoju wspólnym siedziało kilku spanikowanych pierwszorocznych, pochylonych nad skrawkami pergaminu, zastanawiających się, jak połączyć życie towarzyskie z odrabianiem zadań domowych.

Syriusz wbiegł do dormitorium w podskokach. Natychmiast zauważył Remusa, siedzącego na swoim łóżku z książką, otoczonego papierkami po czekoladkach i kartami z Czekoladowych Żab.

\- Witaj, mój drogi, futrzasty przyjacielu – Black rzucił się na swoje łóżko i z westchnieniem podłożył sobie ramiona pod głowę.

Remus z kolei był tak wściekły, jak Syriusz był szczęśliwy. Rzucił przyjacielowi mroczne spojrzenie.

\- Gdzie się, do diabła, podziewałeś? Od godziny mamy ciszę nocną.

\- Któregoś dnia będziesz bardzo dobrym… Albo bardzo niewygodnym… Prefektem – zaśmiał się Syriusz. – Byłem w Hogsmeade.

Remus nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Syriusz nagle sobie uświadomił, że wolałby rozmawiać z Peterem.

\- Przez cały ten czas? – Remus usiadł na łóżku, zamknął książkę i skupił na Syriuszu całą swoją uwagę. – Szukaliśmy cię i nie mogliśmy znaleźć.

\- Byliśmy razem z Marlene niedaleko Wrzeszczącej Chaty – Black uniósł sugestywnie brwi, a Remus skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. – Wiedziałeś, co o niej mówią? Jest podobno nawiedzona. Dziewczyny uwielbiają tam chodzić.

Syriusz próbował zażartować, mając nadzieję, że to rozweseli przyjaciela.

\- To śmieszne – Lupin prychnął.

Wszyscy wiedzieli o tych pogłoskach. W pobliżu Wrzeszczącej Chaty panoszyły się duchy, więc cała ludność zamieszkująca Hogsmeade została ostrzeżona, żeby nie chodzić w pobliże popadającego w ruinę domu. Huncwoci jednak znali prawdę i Remusowi nie podobało się, że nastolatkowie wykorzystywali jego „psią budę" jako miejsce do obściskiwania się.

\- Śmieszne, ale jakie prawdziwe, stary!

\- Zatem chcesz mi powiedzieć, że obłapiałeś jakąś laskę, gapiąc się na moją klatkę. Jaki z ciebie romantyk – sarknął Remus, a jego oczy przez chwilę były złote, a nie zielone.

\- Gdybyś ty przeżył tak piękne chwile z dziewczyną, jakie ja przeżyłem… - Syriusz westchnął z zadowoleniem. – Może spojrzałbyś na to miejsce trochę inaczej.

\- Nie sądzę.

Black usiadł i spojrzał ze zdumieniem na swojego przyjaciela.

\- Czemu jesteś taki wkurzony? To był najlepszy dzień mojego życia, a ty próbujesz mi zepsuć humor swoim użalaniem się nad sobą. Powinieneś dopytywać mnie o szczegóły, a ja powinienem tymi szczegółami się chwalić przed moimi przyjaciółmi, popijając piwo kremowe.

\- To znajdź Jamesa i Petera. Ja nie jestem w nastroju – warknął Remus i ponownie otworzył książkę.

\- Co się stało? W Miodowym Królestwie zabrakło dla ciebie Czekoladowych Żab?

\- Mia ma szlaban – odpowiedział szybko, zatrzaskując książkę.

\- Nie wierzę – powiedział Syriusz, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach. Poza tą jedną sytuacją, kiedy pomogła mu spłatać figla w urodziny Regulusa, Mia nigdy nie zrobiła nic niezgodnego z regulaminem. Próbowała wręcz trzymać ich z dala od kłopotów. Poza tym, gdyby kiedyś zrobiła coś wbrew zasadom, na pewno nie dałaby się złapać. Była genialna, a jej Zaklęcie Kameleona było dziełem sztuki. – Co niby zrobiła?

\- Żadne _niby_ – nie zgodził się Lupin. – Widziało ją przynajmniej pięćdziesięcioro uczniów i kilku nauczycieli.

\- O, kurwa! – Nagle Syriusza zaczęła bardziej interesować historia przyjaciela, zamiast swojego najlepszego dnia. – Co się stało? Co ona zrobiła?

\- A co cię to obchodzi?

Syriusz zerwał się na równe nogi, mając dość nastawienia Remusa.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje, kurwa jego mać? Czy z nią wszystko w porządku? Dobrze się czuje?

Zalała go panika. Czyżby Mii stało się coś poważnego? Może Ślizgoni postanowili się zemścić za to, co zrobiła w zeszłym roku?

Remus wstał bardzo powoli, zupełnie nie zrażony temperamentem przyjaciela, bo i tak nad nim górował.

\- Po tym, jak wybiegłeś na swoją _randkę_ , Mię zaczęły pocieszać jej przyjaciółki.

\- O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz? – Syriusz potrząsnął głową, zmieszany. – Dlaczego miałyby ją pocieszać? Co się stało?

\- Bo jesteś ślepym idiotą i według mnie nie zasługujesz na to, co masz przed nosem – Remus zacisnął dłonie w pięści, próbując zapanować nad swoim gniewem. – Podobasz się Mii, ty fiucie!

Syriusz cofnął się, zszokowany.

Remus podszedł bliżej, przygważdżając Blacka do wezgłowia jego łóżka.

\- Było jej przykro, że poleciałeś za McKinnon – wściekłe oczy Remusa ponownie zabłysnęły złotem, co nie uszło uwagi Syriusza. – Potem Regulus nazwał cię zdrajcą krwi i zadrwił, że następnym razem przyprowadzisz do domu szlamę. Groził ci.

\- Śmiali się z Mii? – Warknął Syriusz, marszcząc czoło z gniewu.

\- Nie o to chodzi, stary. Nie chodziło o _nią_. Chodziło o _ciebie_ – w głosie wilkołaka dało się wyczuć nutę zazdrości. – Uderzyła Snape'a tak mocno, że zakrwawił sobie całą szatę i McGonagall wszystko widziała.

Syriusz otworzył szeroko oczy. _Mia uderzyła Smarkerusa?_

\- Zrobiła to dla _ciebie_ , a ty w tym czasie obściskiwałeś się z jakąś Krukonką, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziałeś na oczy.

Cisza, która nagle zapadła w dormitorium bardzo ciążyła chłopcom. Syriusz próbował przetrawić to, co właśnie usłyszał.

Mia różniła się od dziewczyn, które znał. Była siostrą Jamesa, ale on nigdy nie widział jej jak siostry. Zawsze była jego przyjaciółką, była kimś więcej. Była jego bezpieczną przystanią od kiedy pamiętał.

\- Ja… Nie wiedziałem.

\- Nawet nie próbowałeś tego zauważyć – gorzko powiedział Remus.

\- I co ja mam teraz zrobić, Remusie? – Zapytał Black, patrząc przed siebie przerażonym wzrokiem. – To siostra Jamesa. To Mia. To nasza przyjaciółka… Ona… Ona…

Niecałą godzinę temu stał w głębokim śniegu i całował starszą od siebie dziewczynę, której się najwyraźniej podobał. To była jedna z najlepszych nocy w jego życiu, co wiele o jego życiu mówiło, zważywszy na to, jakie było gówniane, zanim pojechał do Hogwartu. Zanim poznał Jamesa, Remusa, Petera i…

 _Mię_.

\- Ona jest _nasza_ – powiedział stanowczo Remus. – _Nasza_ , żeby się nią zająć. _Nasza_ , żeby ją ochronić. To _nasze_ zadanie, pamiętasz, Syriuszu?

\- Pamiętam – odszepnął.

Ich pierwsza noc w Dworze Potterów była straszna. Zawsze uważał Potterów za idealną rodzinę z idealnymi dziećmi. James i Mia promieniowali szczęściem i miłością. Jej krzyki go przeraziły. Pamiętał, jak James wszedł do jej łóżka, trzymał mocno w objęciach i nagle wszystko ustało. Tak po prostu. To była _magia_. Pamiętał, jak zazdrościł mu tej umiejętności, tego, że był w jej życiu ważny. Syriusz też chciał być taki ważny. Chciał umieć uciszyć jej krzyki i wytrzeć jej łzy. Więc ogłosił wszem i wobec, że ona należy do nich: do Jamesa, Remusa i jego samego.

Wtedy coś takiego wydawało się normalne. James był jej bratem, Remus najlepszym przyjacielem, a on… On był…

 _O, kurwa_.

\- _Nasze_ zadanie – powtórzył Syriusz i te słowa ledwo przeszły przez jego ściśnięte gardło.

\- Więc bierz się do roboty! Zaopiekuj się tą dziewczyną i przestań ją krzywdzić, będąc aroganckim dupkiem. James nie będzie się nią wiecznie zajmował, a jeśli ty tego nie zrobisz… - Remus utkwił w Syriuszu twarde spojrzenie. – Ktoś inny to zrobi.

\- To znaczy, ty? – Syriusz zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i nagle przestali być dziećmi, przestali być chłopcami, którzy całymi nocami mogli rozmawiać o smokach i Quidditchu. Teraz między nimi stanęła dziewczyna i to nie byle jaka dziewczyna. Do tej dziewczyny obaj rościli sobie prawo, mimo, że żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak daleko jego prawa sięgają.

\- Ktoś powinien – warknął Remus.

\- Co się tu dzieje?

Głos dobiegający od drzwi zdekoncentrował ich i zobaczyli, że do dormitorium właśnie wszedł James, zaniepokojony postawami swoich przyjaciół, których niewiele dzieliło od rękoczynów.

\- Nic – powiedzieli jednocześnie i odstąpili od siebie, wracając do swoich łóżek.

\- No, dobrze – James uważnie się im przyglądał. Po przedłużającej się ciszy podszedł do swojego łóżka i spojrzał na Syriusza. – Jak minęła twoja randka?

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

\- Było w porządku. Myślę… Sądzę, że więcej z nią nigdzie nie pójdę.

\- Miałeś pecha. Mogłeś zostać chwilę dłużej w Wielkiej Sali. Remus ci powiedział, że Mia przyłożyła Smarkerusowi? – Potter zaśmiał się. – To był cudowny widok. Tylko jeden raz widziałem ją równie wściekłą, co kilka godzin temu. To było wtedy, kiedy leżałeś w Skrzydle Szpitalnym w zeszłym roku.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Mia wróciła do pokoju wspólnego po północy. Była wyczerpana, bo przez cały dzień pomagała profesor McGonagall poprawiać wypracowania pierwszorocznych, a następnie – ze względu na agresywną naturę swojego zachowania – polerowała bez użycia magii każdą srebrną lampę wiszącą w Wielkiej Sali.

Zamiast skierować się do swojego dormitorium, padła jak podcięta na kanapę w pokoju wspólnym i szybko zasnęła.

Nie spała długo. Nagle się poderwała z sercem dudniącym w piersi. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zmusiła się, żeby wyrzucić z umysłu wizerunek Voldemorta oraz krzyki torturowanych Remusa i Syriusza. Wstała i z wahaniem spojrzała na schody prowadzące do jej sypialni. Nienawidziła koszmarów z jej chłopcami w rolach głównych. Zawsze sprawiały, że zaczynała się martwić i musiała na własne oczy się przekonać, że byli bezpieczni.

Powoli i bardzo cicho skierowała swoje kroki do dormitorium chłopców i wślizgnęła się do sypialni, którą jej brat dzielił z pozostałymi Huncwotami. Najpierw zajrzała za zasłony łóżka Jamiego. Chłopak był pogrążony w głębokim śnie, pochrapywał od czasu do czasu, a jedną nogę przerzucił przez krawędź łóżka. Mia uśmiechnęła się i z czułością przeczesała jego włosy, zostawiając je w jeszcze większym nieładzie.

Jej spojrzenie padło na łóżko po drugiej stronie sypialni, gdzie światło księżyca wydobywało z cienia piękną sylwetkę Remusa. Obserwowała, jak jego ciało unosi się i opada w rytmie płytkich oddechów. Nie chciała podejść bliżej, bo wiedziała, że przed pełnią spał bardzo lekkim snem, a potrzebował całego odpoczynku, jak mógł dostać.

Zanim wyszła z dormitorium, pomimo swojej złości, Mia zajrzała do Syriusza, żeby się upewnić, że jest bezpieczny. Leżał na boku, jedną rękę miał przyciśniętą do klatki piersiowej i trzymał w niej delikatnie swoją drugą rękę. Mia zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego. W taki sposób sypiał, kiedy uciekali przed Śmierciożercami. Pamiętała, jak Aportowali się z Doliny Godryka i Syriusz się rozszczepił. Opatrzyła i uleczyła jego ranę tak samo, jak on uleczył ją kilka miesięcy wcześniej. I mimo że bardzo rzadko narzekał na ból w tej ręce, zauważyła, że nocami bardzo na nią uważał.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Wymamrotał, otwierając oczy.

Podskoczyła, nie zauważając wcześniej, że chłopak nie spał.

\- Przepraszam – szepnęła. – Nie chciałam cię obudzić.

\- Mam iść po Jamesa? – Usiadł i przetarł oczy. Rzucił spojrzenie na łóżko przyjaciela, na którym James spał jak zabity. – Cóż, mogę go obudzić.

\- Nie trzeba. Wszystko w porządku – zerknęła z wahaniem na łóżko Remusa.

\- Chodź do mnie – zrobił jej miejsce na swoim łóżku.

\- Nie.

Zmarszczył brwi i nagle w jego zaspanych oczach zapłonął gniew.

\- Potrzebujesz _Remusa_?

\- Jak ci minęła _randka_?

Słysząc jej słowa, uspokoił się. Nie odpowiedział, ale zamiast tego złapał ją za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie. Upadła na materac.

Syknęła cicho, nie chcąc budzić pozostałych Huncwotów. Zanim zdążyła porządnie usiąść, Syriusz położył głowę na jej kolanach. Jęknęła, zirytowana.

\- Zamknij się i mnie pogłaszcz.

\- Syriuszu…

\- Randka była fatalna. Powinienem był iść z przyjaciółmi.

Po twarzy Mii przemknął cień, ale pozwoliła, żeby jego słowa ją uspokoiły.

\- Przykro mi, że źle się bawiłeś. Może pocieszy cię fakt, że ja miałam jeszcze gorszy dzień, niż ty.

Syriusz cichutko zachichotał.

\- Coś o tym słyszałem. Pamiętasz, że to _naszym_ zadaniem jest chronić _ciebie_ , prawda?

I nagle znalazła się ponownie w namiocie, razem z Harrym, Ronem i Syriuszem. Tym razem to nie Syriusz był rozszczepiony, ale _ona_. Leżała na łóżku, z gojącą się długą raną na plecach, z _Baśniami Barda Beedle'a_ w jednej dłoni i z drugą zanurzoną w gęstym futrze śpiącego psa.

Przeczesała palcami włosy leżącego Syriusza.

\- Może po prostu powinniśmy się zajmować sobą nawzajem?

Black uśmiechnął się.


	32. Krztusząc się

Od tłumaczki: Wtorek, zdążyłam. Wasze komentarze i prywatne wiadomości są bezcenne. Motywują mnie nie tylko do tłumaczenia, ale też do pilnowania terminów. Akcja na razie płynie dość powoli i spokojnie, lata Hogwartu są w miarę jednostajne. W tym rozdziale będziecie świadkami uroczystości zaślubin (co ciekawe, ja osobiście w tym tygodniu ogarnęłam kilka ważnych szczegółów związanych z własnym ślubem). To nie będą jedyne zaślubiny w tej powieści, a jedynie pierwsze z wielu. Miło się o nich czyta, wobec czego życzę miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 32 – KRZTUSZĄC SIĘ

27 marca 1974

Syriusz do końca roku szkolnego nie zabrał do Hogsmeade żadnej innej dziewczyny. Nie zabrał też Mii. Jednak mimo tego, że nie spotykał się z nikim po tej pechowej randce z Marlene McKinnon, jego zachowanie wobec niej po ich wieczorze w Hogsmeade wyrobiło mu odpowiednią reputację. Chłopak spędzał swoje wszystkie wieczory w wieży Gryfonów, ale po szkole zaczynały już krążyć plotki o młodym podrywaczu, którego wielokrotnie widziano z różnymi czarownicami. Podobno obściskiwali się za gobelinami, w pustych klasach, a nawet w gabinecie profesor McGonagall.

Bardziej irytowało to Mię niż Syriusza. Z tego powodu dziewczyna zaczęła rozumieć, dlaczego _starszy_ Syriusz nie zwracał uwagi na bzdury, które drukował _Prorok Codzienny_. Jego cała reputacja opierała się na plotkach od momentu, kiedy skończył czternaście lat.

Rok szkolny rozpoczął się w bardzo stresujący sposób, ale do wiosny Mia i Huncwoci wrócili do normalności. Mia ponownie zaczęła czytać list Remusa przed pójściem spać. Czasami powtarzała tę czynność z rana, żeby przypomnieć sobie swoją nową, najważniejszą zasadę: _żyj swoim życiem, ciesz się swoim życiem_.

Próbowała tak żyć.

Jednej nocy, w połowie marca, chciała zaskoczyć Jamesa z okazji jego czternastych urodzin. Wślizgnęła się do szkolnej pralni i uśmiechnęła szeroko, widząc stos świeżo wypranych szat wierzchnich Ślizgonów. Nagle poczuła wdzięczność do Molly Weasley za to, że kilka lat wcześniej wbiła jej do głowy zaklęcia krawieckie.

Tego poranka, kiedy wypadły urodziny bliźniąt, po otwarciu prezentów od rodziców, przysłanych sowią pocztą, Mia uśmiechnęła się do brata z diabelskim błyskiem w oku.

\- Mam dla ciebie prezent. Wszyscy wiedzą, jak rzucać Czar Podgrzewający Powietrze? – Zapytała. – I umiecie rzucić go tak, żeby nikt nie widział?

\- Zrobiłaś coś złego, kotku? – Dopytywał Syriusz, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej.

Mia nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko spojrzała na niego z niewinną miną.

Chłopak wybuchnął szczekającym śmiechem, złapał za różdżkę i popędził pozostałych do zrobienia tego samego.

\- To powinno być dobre.

\- Skierujcie różdżki na stół Ślizgonów i rzućcie Czar Podgrzewający Powietrze. Nie ma parzyć, tylko być nieprzyjemnie ciepło – wyjaśniła.

Gryfoni machnęli lekko różdżkami, koncentrując zaklęcie na srebro-zielonym stole po przeciwnej stronie Wielkiej Sali. Początkowo nic się nie działo i Syriusz wyglądał na zawiedzionego. Jednak nikt nie przerwał zaklęcia i po chwili ich uszu dobiegło ciche _pop_.

Chwilę później znowu to usłyszeli.

 _Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Mia wykrzywiła wargi, gdy zobaczyła, że Snape podnosi wzrok znad swojego śniadania i rozgląda się na boki. Amycus Carrow zrobił to samo.

 _Pop!_

Starsi Ślizgoni również zaczęli się rozglądać, próbując zlokalizować źródło tego dźwięku.

 _Pop! Pop! Pop!_

\- Co się dzieje? – Zapytał James.

\- Po prostu patrz – odpowiedziała Mia.

 _Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Ślizgoni zaczęli wstawać ze swoich miejsc, krzycząc do siebie z zaniepokojeniem. _Pop!_ Niektórzy siłowali się ze swoimi szatami. _Pop!_ Próbowali zdjąć z siebie okrycia najszybciej, jak to możliwe.

I nagle świeżo uprażony popcorn zaczął się wysypywać z szat Ślizgonów na stół i podłogę. Białe kuleczki wylewały się z kieszeni, zza kołnierzy i z rękawów przerażonych uczniów.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się z uznaniem.

\- Sprytne, kotku. To na pewno nie była najgorsza rzecz, jaką mogłaś im zrobić, ale na pewno była zabawna. Jak ją oceniamy, chłopcy? – Rozejrzał się po twarzach przyjaciół.

\- Powyżej oczekiwań – uprzejmie odpowiedział Remus, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

\- Zgadzam się z profesorem Lupinem – dodał Jamie, a Mia zdusiła śmiech, słysząc, jak jej brat określił Remusa.

\- Ja widzę wyłącznie Akceptowalny – przyznał Syriusz, marszcząc brwi. – Musisz się nauczyć kilku chwytów poniżej pasa, jeśli chcesz żartować z innych ludzi.

Mia uśmiechnęła się słodko do przyjaciela.

\- Wiesz ile czasu zajęło mi wszycie kukurydzy w szaty każdego Ślizgona? – Zapytała. –Naucz się cierpliwie czekać.

\- Łiiiiiiiiiii! – Donośny wrzask przetoczył się na ich głowami i przez odrzwia Wielkiej Sali wleciał Irytek, niosąc w rękach wielkie wiadro. – Śliskie, klejące się węże!

Zawisł nad stołem Ślizgonów i opróżnił zawartość wiadra. Na uczniów oblepionych białym popcornem wylało się roztopione masło.

Oceny Mii natychmiast podskoczyły do Wybitnych.

Chłopcy cały następny miesiąc próbowali dojść do tego, jak Mia przekonała Irytka do asystowania przy żarcie, ale dziewczyna słowem się nie zdradziła. Irytek był dziką kartą i mógł się stać niebezpieczny w rękach Huncwotów.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

20 czerwca 1974

\- Mia, obudź się.

\- Nie – jęknęła w poduszkę.

Zostało tylko kilka dni w szkole i dziewczyna już nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy będzie mogła zasnąć we własnym, ogromnym łóżku. Egzaminy minęły i miała pewność, że wszystkie zaliczyła na najwyższe oceny. Była trzecia z całego ich rocznika, tuż za Remusem i Lily, i jej wynik był identyczny, jak wynik Severusa Snape'a. Mia wiedziała, że z łatwością mogła być lepsza od nich – w końcu w swoim poprzednim życiu zdawała te same egzaminy i była najlepsza – ale wiedziała również, że Lily i Remus byli kandydatami na prefektów i najbliższy rok na pewno zadecyduje o ich przyszłości. Była już kiedyś prefektem i coś jej mówiło, że gdyby ponownie przyjęła tę odpowiedzialność, nie pozwoliłoby jej to na podążanie za jej nową życiową zasadą: _żyj swoim życiem, ciesz się swoim życiem_. Więc zamiast martwić się odznaką prefekta czy egzaminami, Mia śniła o sadzie za Dworem Potterów, gdzie planowała spędzić całe lato, pogrążona w lekturze ulubionych książek, obserwując chłopców grających w Quidditcha.

\- Mia, obudź się.

Otworzyła jedno oko i jęknęła.

\- Syriusz?

W jego szarych oczach pojawiły się iskierki rozbawienia.

\- Wstawaj, kotku.

Mia usiadła gwałtownie. Wciągnęła z sykiem powietrze, przyciągając kołdrę pod samą brodę, jakby Syriusz nigdy nie widział jej w koszuli nocnej.

\- Syriusz! Jak się tu dostałeś?

Chłopak zaśmiał się, bo jego myśli podążały tym samym torem. Ta dziewczyna raz spała w jego łóżku, na bogów! Jednak ponieważ nad ranem w powietrzu unosiła się jakaś niezręczność, od tamtej pory, kiedy Mia miała koszmary, szła natychmiast do łóżka swojego brata.

\- Wyglądasz naprawdę seksownie, kiedy jesteś zawstydzona.

\- Syriuszu! Schody! Jak się tu dostałeś? – Warknęła. – Chłopcy nie mogą się po nich wspinać.

\- Uwielbiam, kiedy mnie nie doceniasz.

Mia rzuciła mu mroczne spojrzenie, próbując ukryć fakt, że zaimponował jej tym, że udało mu się obejść to konkretne zaklęcie.

\- Teraz wstawaj. Przed nami wesele, na które nie możemy się spóźnić.

\- Wesele? –Jęknęła, opadając na łóżko. Zrezygnowana, naciągnęła kołdrę na twarz.

\- Wesele – potwierdził, zrywając z niej okrycie i obdarzając niewinnym uśmiechem.

\- Czy ty właśnie się mi oświadczasz? Bo minęło kilka lat od twojej ostatniej propozycji.

\- Cały czas utrzymuję, że zasługujesz na moją wieczną miłość, bo kupiłaś mi wtedy czekoladowe ciasteczko.

Przypomniała sobie ich pierwszą podróż do Hogwartu, kiedy kupiła wszystkim chłopcom jakieś słodycze. James przyznał jej wtedy tytuł Najlepszej Siostry Wszechczasów. Remus i Peter podziękowali za jej uprzejmość. A jedenastoletni Syriusz próbował ją przekonać, że czekoladowe ciasteczka są jedną z form posagu i błagał, żeby została jego żoną.

Ziewnęła, odpychając przyjaciela od siebie.

\- Ty możesz zasłużyć na moją wieczną miłość, jeśli dasz mi spać.

\- Nie. Muszę iść na to wesele i chcę, żebyś poszła ze mną.

\- Mam iść z tobą na randkę?

Syriusz zaśmiał się, wstał i przeciągnął dłonią po rozczochranych włosach. Zastanawiała się, czy mówił poważnie. Nigdy nie była w stanie zorientować się, czy Syriusz był poważny, czy tylko sobie z niej żartował.

\- Jeżeli to miałaby być randka, to jestem wart tyle, co mówią o mnie tegoroczne plotki. Nie, to _zdecydowanie_ nie jest randka – zapewnił, łapiąc ją za rękę i podrywając do pozycji siedzącej. Przesunął jej nogi nad podłogę. – Po prostu muszę tam być i wolałbym, żebyś to ty była ze mną, a nie któryś z chłopaków.

Zarumieniła się, przypominając sobie, jak tańczyła ze starszym Syriuszem na weselu Billa i Fleur. Powiedział jej, że nienawidził wesel, bo jako dziecko został zmuszony do uczestnictwa w zbyt wielu.

 _„Na większości wesel, na których byłem, ślubowali sobie moi kuzyni, kuzynki, ciotki i wujkowie, przeznaczenie sobie nawzajem. Albo przeznaczeni takim ludziom jak Malfoy czy Lestrange."_

Zachłysnęła się swoim oddechem.

\- Mówisz o ślubie Narcyzy?

\- Tak.

Poczuła, jak jej serce zamiera, a ją cały ogarnia lodowaty strach. Zamrugała, próbując odegnać od siebie obrazy zimnego, wysoko sklepionego salonu.

\- Syriuszu, ja… Ja… Nie mogę.

\- Dlaczego nie? Pośmiejemy się trochę. Powiedz mi przy okazji, dlaczego twoje współlokatorki nadal śpią? Spodziewałem się, że o tej porze trzy dziewczyny będą na mnie wrzeszczeć, że mam stąd iść. Albo zostać – mrugnął do niej łobuzersko.

\- Rzucam na swoje łóżko Zaklęcie Uciszające za każdym razem, gdy idę spać – odpowiedziała krótko. – Gdzie jest to wesele, Syriuszu?

\- Zaklęcie Uciszające? Spodziewałaś się mnie?

\- Syriuszu! Wesele! Gdzie się odbywa?

Wywrócił oczami.

\- W Dworze Malfoy'ów. Ogromne zamczysko, zimne i brzydkie jak…

\- Nie mogę – przerwała mu, wyrzucając wspomnienia o Klatwie Cruciatus ze swojego umysłu. Tam została poddana torturom. Tam uwięziono jej przyjaciół. Tam Syriusz prawie zginął. _Znowu_. – I… Nie chcę, żebyś ty tam szedł.

Zmarszczył brwi, zaniepokojony jej zachowaniem.

\- Nie chcę tam iść, ale muszę.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo Narcyza kiedyś była inna – przyznał, ponownie przeczesując palcami włosy. – To moja kuzynka. I wygląda na to, że utknęła w tej sytuacji bez wyjścia. Chciałbym, żeby w ostatniej chwili pojawił się ktoś, kto ją uwolni.

Twarz Mii spochmurniała, gdy patrzyła w niewinne oczy przyjaciela.

\- Ona nie chce ratunku. Przykro mi, Syriuszu, ale ona wchodzi w to małżeństwo z otwartymi oczami.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pewnie tak. W takim wypadku my napijemy się przedniej whisky z piwniczki Malfoy'ów, wzniesiemy toast ich szampanem i podłożymy łajnobomby w torcie weselnym.

\- Może warto tam iść z tobą – zaśmiała się szczerze. Przerażał ją powrót do Dworu Malfoy'ów. Nie chciała tam wracać, ale Syriusz był zdeterminowany, żeby być tam dla Narcyzy, a ją paraliżowała myśl, że może go puścić samego.

Odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Ubieraj się! W swoje najlepsze szaty wyjściowe.

\- Zaczekaj. Jak się tam dostaniemy?

Syriusz wyciągnął z kieszeni srebrną kopertę z czarnym nadrukiem i herbem rodu Malfoy'ów.

\- Zaproszenia są świstoklikami.

Mia zerknęła na napis na kopercie.

\- Jest zaadresowane do Regulusa.

\- Naprawdę? – Syriusz udał zdziwienie i uważnie przyjrzał się zaproszeniu. – Rzeczywiście.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Niedobrze mi – mruknęła Mia, prostując plecy przez Dworem Malfoy'ów. Nienawidziła podróżować za pomocą świstoklików.

Uważnie przyglądała się otoczeniu, kiedy zmierzali w stronę przerażającego domostwa, ukryci pod Peleryną Niewidką Jamesa. Zdziwiło ją, że nadal było ciemno.

\- Dlaczego przybyliśmy tak wcześnie?

\- Mamy przesilenie letnie.

\- I? – Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- I nów.

Weszli do zamczyska za plecami wielkiej rodziny, którą akurat witali gospodarze. Zaproszenie, które Syriusz miał w kieszeni pozwoliło im przejść przez zaklęcia ochronne.

\- I…?

\- I co? – Odwrócił się do niej i po chwili milczenia zaczerwienił się. Mrugnął z zakłopotaniem. – Przepraszam. Czasami zapominam, że twoi rodzice są inni, mimo ich czystej krwi. Mamy przesilenie letnie, które przypada w czasie nowiu. Zgodnie z tradycją zaślubiny muszą się odbyć o świcie. Przesilenie symbolizuje ogień i oczyszczenie, nów oznacza moment na zaplanowanie swojej przyszłości, a świt jest alegorią narodzin…

\- Fuj – parsknęła. – Propaganda czarodziejów czystej krwi, ubrana w ładne słówka.

Syriusz wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i szybko przyłożył sobie dłoń do ust, bo kilkoro gości rozejrzało się, próbując zlokalizować źródło śmiechu.

\- Przepraszam. Miałem wrzucić kilka kurew i gówien, żeby zabrzmiało przystępniej?

\- Jesteś wulgarny – wywróciła oczami.

\- Uwielbiasz to.

Poczuła, jak na jej policzki wpłynął zdradziecki rumieniec. Nigdy by nie przyznała, że lubiła, jak Syriusz przeklinał. Prawda była taka, że nakręcała ją jego wolność słowa, chociaż reagowała furią. Zwykle miał z tego ubaw.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ten dzień został wybrany celowo? Dlatego Narcyza kilka dni przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego musiała wrócić do domu? Żeby wziąć ślub?

\- Wygląda na to, że Malfoyowie i Blackowie myślą, że z tego małżeństwa wyjdzie coś ważnego – odpowiedział ironicznie, obserwując tłum. Byli tam przedstawiciele najstarszych rodów czystej krwi, członkowie Wizengamotu, urzędnicy Ministerstwa i śmietanka towarzyska społeczeństwa czarodziejów. W kłócącej się parze Mia rozpoznała rodziców Syriusza i szybko pociągnęła go w przeciwną stronę.

\- Sojusz Malfoy'ów i Blacków jest ważnym wydarzeniem – przyznała. – Powstanie nowa potęga polityczna. Ich planem jest oczyszczenie społeczeństwa z osób o niewygodnym statusie krwi. Wykorzystają dziecko Lucjusza i Narcyzy, żeby wprowadzić nas w czasy tyranii i dyktatury.

Wykrzywiła twarz, przypominając sobie propagandowe anty-mugolskie hasła ze swojej oryginalnej linii czasowej. Pamiętała, jak Lucjusz Malfoy rzucił własną rodzinę na pożarcie Czarnemu Panu. Jak Draco został oznaczony z tego powodu. Uśmiechnęła się diabelsko, wiedząc o zdradzie Dracona.

\- Na szczęście, nie uda im się.

\- Oczywiście, że się nie uda. Zamierzam nie dopuścić do tego wesela.

\- Syriuszu, nie o to mi chodziło – zmarszczyła czoło, kiedy weszli na wielką klatkę schodową. Zatrzymała się, gdy dotarło do niej, że właśnie przeszli przez salon, a ona nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Jak to się stało? Miała koszmary o tym miejscu, a teraz przeszła przez nie bez problemów.

\- Tutaj – Syriusz wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. – Nie wychodź spod Peleryny.

Zanim Mia miała możliwość go zatrzymać, Syriusz zrzucił z siebie Pelerynę Niewidkę i wślizgnął się do komnaty przed nimi. Poszła za nim, dokładnie okrywając się drogocennym materiałem.

\- Cyziu – przywitał się, wchodząc do jej panieńskiego pokoju.

Młoda kobieta siedziała przed ogromnym lustrem. Jej piękne, jasne włosy były szykownie ułożone i spływały miękkimi falami na ramiona. Niebieska wstążka, którą przepasane były jej białe, ślubne szaty miała ten sam kolor, co oczy kobiety. Była niesamowicie piękna. Brakowało jej tylko szczęśliwego uśmiechu, który zwykle rozświetla twarz panny młodej.

Westchnęła na widok kuzyna.

\- Co ty tu robisz? Nie byłeś zaproszony! – Wstała i podbiegła do drzwi, upewniając się, że nikt go nie śledził.

Mia musiała się pochylić, żeby Narcyza jej przypadkiem nie uderzyła.

\- No, tak – wyciągnął z kieszeni srebrną kopertę. – Nie spodziewałbym się dzisiaj Regulusa. Jest mu niesamowicie przykro, ale chyba gdzieś zgubił zaproszenie.

\- Musisz stąd odejść – powiedziała, pokazując, że nie jest w nastroju na jego zadziorny humor. Jej głos był zimny i gorzki, ale Syriusz słyszał w nim nutki paniki. – Odejdź _natychmiast_!

Syriusz potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie odejdę bez ciebie.

\- Masz nie po kolei w głowie, głupiutki kuzynie? – Syknęła. – To dzień moich zaślubin!

\- Nie musi nim być – Syriusz spoważniał. – Możesz uciec. Jak Andromeda. Znajdziesz kogoś, kto cię pokocha i nie będzie cię traktować gorzej niż skrzata domowego.

\- Nie chcę takiego życia, jakie wiedzie Andromeda – odpowiedziała, ale w jej oczach zabłysły łzy.

\- Ona przynajmniej jest wolna. Nie musi zwracać uwagi na całe to czystokrwiste gówno!

\- Torturowała ją jej własna siostra – odbiła piłeczkę Narcyza. Ujęła materiał sukni ślubnej w dłonie i zaczęła nerwowo przechadzać się po komnacie. – Na moim własnym przyjęciu zaręczynowym. I tylko _ty_ , czternastoletni chłopiec, próbowałeś ją powstrzymać! Nie jestem Andromedą. Nie mam możliwości, żeby odejść. Wybór został podjęty.

\- Za ciebie!

\- Tak, za mnie – zgodziła się. – Tak, jak zostanie podjęty za ciebie. Andromeda zrujnowała życie nam obojgu, uciekając ze szlamą.

Jej oczy zrobiły się lodowato zimne.

\- Nie nazywaj go tak! Nigdy tak na niego nie mówiłaś.

\- Ale tym właśnie są – zmrużyła piękne, chłodne oczy. – To szlamy, a ty jesteś zdrajcą krwi!

\- Zdrajcy krwi mają rację! – Wrzasnął Syriusz, nie odwracając wzroku. Złapał ją za przedramię, nie pozwalając odejść. – Cyziu, myślisz, że nie wiem, jakie plany ma Lucjusz Malfoy? Podsłuchałem, jak rodzice rozmawiali z Abraxasem w ostatnie święta wielkanocne. Wiem, za kim podążają i co chcą zrobić.

\- Przestań – błagała, próbując wyswobodzić swoją rękę.

\- Cyziu…

\- Proszę…

\- Wychodzisz za pieprzonego Śmierciożercę! – Ryknął, a Narcyza upadła na podłogę, wstrząsana szlochem.

Głaskał ją po głowie, próbując ją pocieszyć w jedyny znany sobie sposób. Narcyza przez jakiś czas nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie głosu.

\- Ty też będziesz Śmierciożercą.

Młody Black odskoczył od kuzynki, jakby była trędowata.

\- W życiu!

\- Jesteś jeszcze za młody – powiedziała cicho, sięgając po chusteczkę, aby otrzeć łzy. – Tylko dlatego jeszcze cię nie oznaczyli. Nie rozumiesz, kuzynie? Tak wygląda nasze życie: bądź posłuszny, albo zgiń.

\- Ty prawie zginęłaś. Byłaś pod działaniem Imperiusa, prawda?

Narcyza nie zaprzeczyła. Stała tylko przed nim, wyprostowana, zimna, z twarzą nagle wypraną z emocji.

\- Byłaś?

\- Nie słuchałam go, jak powinna słuchać dobra żona – powiedziała w końcu. – Jest tak, jak mówi: bądź posłuszny, albo zgiń.

\- Uratowałem ci życie. Po co?

\- Nie powinieneś był – westchnęła. – Byłoby lepiej, gdyby pozostał po mnie zimny nagrobek, gdzieś za trybunami boiska do Quidditcha. Ale dzięki tobie jestem przyszłą Lady Malfoy.

Syriusz zbladł.

\- A ty jesteś dziedzicem Blacków – kontynuowała. – Zapomnij o mnie i zacznij się martwić o siebie, Syriuszu.

Mia nagle usłyszała kroki i zdjęła z siebie Pelerynę, podchodząc do przyjaciela.

\- Syriuszu! Ktoś idzie.

Oczy Narcyzy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.

\- Przyprowadziłeś _Pottera_ na moje zaślubiny? Na Salazara! Syriuszu, planujesz zginąć tak szybko? – Potrząsnęła głową i mocno pchnęła kuzyna w kierunku Mii. – Wynoście się, oboje!

\- Cyziu, chodź z nami – poprosił ostatni raz.

\- Wynocha!

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Godzinę później Syriusz i Mia znaleźli się na tyłach ogrodu, dotrzymując towarzystwa skrzatom domowym. Syriusz wykorzystał Pelerynę Niewidkę, żeby znaleźć butelkę najlepszej whisky Abraxasa Malfoy'a i już opróżnił połowę. Byli cicho i nie zwracali na siebie uwagi, doskonale wpasowując się w tłum gapiów.

Przed zgromadzonymi gośćmi, Cygnus Black przekazał dłoń Narcyzy Lucjuszowi, a czarodziej przewodniczący ceremonii zaślubin związał ich ręce dwiema wstęgami, czarną i srebrną, symbolizującymi dwa rody. Następnie mężczyzna wygłosił mowę ślubną dotyczącą honoru i obowiązku, ale nie miłości.

Syriusz nadal pił i Mia musiała mu w końcu odebrać butelkę. Sama łyknęła sporo alkoholu, po czym odstawiła naczynie na srebrną tacę kelnera.

\- Narcyzo z rodu Black – czarodziej zwrócił się do Cyzi. – Spójrz na swojego Pana i Męża. Złóż swoją przysięgę.

\- Ja, Narcyza z rodu Black, daję tobie, Lucjuszu z rodu Malfoy, moją cnotę i mój… Mój głos. Moje ciało i moje posłuszeństwo.

Syriusz zamrugał zmieszany, słysząc słowa przysięgi. Mia ujęła jego dłoń.

\- Przyjmę twoje nazwisko i będę je szanować. Zawsze utrzymam je w czystości. Tobie oddam mojego pierworodnego syna, twojego dziedzica, który przekaże twoją spuściznę i dziedzictwo twoich przodków. Ja… - Zawahała się i Syriusz wyprostował plecy, słuchając z uwagą.

\- Świadomie wiążę się z tobą i tylko śmierć nas rozłączy. Tak przysięgam na moją magię. _Suscipiam ilud vinculum_ – zaintonowała i czarna wstęga rozjaśniła się, po czym zmieniła barwę na srebrną.

Syriusz przygarbił się i Mia mocniej zacisnęła dłoń wokół jego ręki. Czekała na przysięgę Lucjusza, a gdy mężczyzna nic nie powiedział swojej świeżo upieczonej małżonce, zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną, złączonymi na całe życie – powiedział radośnie czarodziej.

Rozległy się uprzejme oklaski. Goście wstali ze swoich miejsc i uformowali kolejkę, żeby złożyć osobiste życzenia młodej parze. Kelnerzy zabrali się do roboty, roznosząc wśród gości kieliszki z szampanem i szklanki z rżniętego kryształu, pełne wody ognistej.

\- Znowu mi niedobrze – wymamrotała Mia, zaszokowana tym, czego właśnie była świadkiem. – Niczego jej nie ślubował. Powinien chociaż coś powiedzieć.

\- Zmywamy się stąd, Mia. Nie chce mi się żartować na tej imprezie, skoro właśnie byłem świadkiem, jak moja kuzynka świadomie pozwoliła się zniewolić – pociągnął ją, ale dziewczyna stała twardo, wpatrując się w parę młodą, jakby ceremonia miała mieć ciąg dalszy, bo ktoś o czymś zapomniał. Nikt jednak nic nie powiedział.

\- Widziałam już ceremonię zaślubin – pomyślała o weselu Billa i Fleur, podczas którego oboje ślubowali sobie z miłością i oddaniem, ubierając swoje uczucia w piękne słowa. – To nie było…

\- Normalne? Nie. To była bardzo stara ceremonia. Narcyza właśnie związała swoją magię z rodem Malfoy'ów na całe życie. I to nawet nie było zawiązanie więzi małżeńskiej! Wyglądało bardziej jak… - Zawahał się, a po jego pięknej twarzy przemknął cień. – Jak więź, która wytwarza się miedzy panem i jego skrzatem domowym!

\- Są różne typy więzi? – Mia wykrzywiła się do siebie.

\- Co? – Syriusz spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią. – Oczywiście, że…

\- Patrzcie, patrzcie, co my tu mamy!

Mia stanęła jak wryta, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Chwyciła dłoń Syriusza i ścisnęła mocno, jakby jego obecność była jej kotwicą. Przez chwilę oddałaby wszystko, żeby znaleźć się ponownie w roku 1998, gdzie byli oboje bezpieczni.

Syriusz rzucił stojącej przed nimi młodej kobiecie mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Bella.

Kobieta wyglądała tak samo, jak Mia ją zapamiętała, chociaż była zdecydowanie młodsza. Jej czarne włosy były gęste i lśniące, brakowało w nich siwych pasemek. Miała te same ostre rysy twarzy, co wszyscy potomkowie rodu Blacków. Jej oczy były identyczne, jak oczy Andromedy.

Syriusz przymknął powieki.

\- Powiedziałbym, że miło cię widzieć, ale za każdym razem, kiedy cię widzę, mam ochotę wydrapać sobie oczy.

\- Przeginasz, kuzynie – ostrzegła go Bella. – Masz czelność przychodzić tutaj, postawić stopę w tym domu po wszystkim, co zrobiłeś?

Mia objęła mocno ramię Syriusza i przylgnęła do niego, słysząc w myślach głos Belli, wypowiadający z radością „ _Crucio_ ".

\- Przyprowadziłeś ze sobą Pottera? – Wzrok Belli spoczął na przerażonej Mii, a w tym wzroku było tyle samo nienawiści, co w spojrzeniu, jakim starsza Bellatrix obdarowała Hermionę Granger.

\- To tradycja, nie wiedziałaś? – Syriusz prychnął, nie odczuwając strachu przed kobietą, o której wiedział, że nie miała skrupułów, żeby torturować swoją siostrę. – Obecność zdrajców krwi podczas ceremonii zaślubin. Przyniesie młodej parze szczęście, dużo synów i bla, bla, bla… Wiesz, o czym mówię.

Bellatrix zrobiła krok w ich stronę.

\- Jesteś tylko śmieciem na tle perfekcyjnej rodziny.

Mia przeniosła spojrzenie ze zdeterminowanej twarzy Syriusza na Bellatrix. Pamiętała starszą Bellę, która lewitowała związanego czarnego psa, śmiejąc się wariacko.

 _„Złapałam właśnie zdrajcę krwi. Syriusz Black, cały i zdrowy._ "

Coś ożyło w duszy Mii na to wspomnienie i dziewczyna poczuła, że jej dłoń przybliża się ku różdżce.

\- Zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby usunąć cię z tej rodziny – warknęła Bella.

Mia stanęła między Syriuszem i jego kuzynką.

\- Nie dotkniesz go! – Syknęła, unosząc różdżkę w odpowiedzi na ruch Belli.

Syriusz westchnął i sięgnął ku ręce przyjaciółki.

\- Mia!

\- Jaka wojownicza dziewczynka – zaśmiała się kobieta. – Powinnam zetrzeć ten uśmiech z twojej twarzy jednym mocnym uderzeniem.

\- Bywało ze mną gorzej – odpowiedziała Mia.

\- Macie szczęście, że przelanie krwi w dzień zaślubin zwiastuje nieszczęście. A to były bardzo ważne zaślubiny – Bellatrix pochyliła się nad Mią. – Może innym razem, dziewczynko. Będę czekać z niecierpliwością. Rozprawię się z tobą, z moim kuzynem i wszystkimi zdrajcami krwi, waszymi przyjaciółmi. Podobno macie też wilkołaka…

 _Przesadziła_.

\- Nie dotkniesz mojej rodziny, ty suko!

Syriusz złapał Mię wpół i odciągnął ją od swojej kuzynki. Stanął między nimi z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Jak śmiesz mówić do mnie w ten sposób? Masz pojęcie, kim ja jestem? – Wrzasnęła Bella. Jej dłonie trzęsły się z wściekłości, a oczy ciskały błyskawice. – Ty mała, brudna zdrajczyni krwi! Będę patrzeć, jak zdychasz, wrzeszcząc z bólu!

Hermiona rzeczywiście wrzeszczała. Krzyczała i wyła w salonie Dworu Malfoy'ów, ale nie umarła. Doskonale pamiętała, jak na torturującą ją czarownicę naskoczył czarny pies, który wgryzł się w jej szyję i rozszarpał.

Mia stała teraz przed swoją oprawczynią. Już nie była przerażona.

\- A ja będę patrzeć, jak _ty_ umierasz… Krztusząc się!

Zanim Bellatrix miała okazję unieść ponownie swoją różdżkę, Mia dotknęła bransoletki na swoim nadgarstku.

\- _Portus_ – zaintonowała.


	33. Sprowokowana i zapieczętowana

Od tłumaczki: Nienawidzę zmiany czasu. Rozregulowała mnie totalnie. Nie mam na nic siły. Nawet do poprawienia tego rozdziału musiałam się solidnie zmusić. Ale rozdział był tego wart. Jest bardzo ważny, bo wiele wyjaśnia. W końcu dowiemy się czegoś o Więziach – Dorea jest wspaniałą nauczycielką. I dostaniemy pierwszy poważny moment Mia/Syriusz. Szkoda, że na kolejne będziemy musieli poczekać ładnych kilkadziesiąt rozdziałów... Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 33 – SPROWOKOWANA I ZAPIECZĘTOWANA

20 czerwca 1974

Syriusz i Mia wylądowali w Hogsmeade, które wyglądało urokliwie, skąpane w świetle słońca wschodzącego nad szkockim horyzontem. Z miejsca, w którym stali, Hogwart był bardzo dobrze widoczny.

\- Chodźmy – wymamrotała czarownica i powoli zaczęła iść w kierunku zamku.

\- Mia! – Krzyknął za nią Syriusz i złapał ją za rękę. – Po pierwsze, nie możesz po prostu podejść do wrót zamku i do nich zapukać. Wymknęliśmy się ukradkiem i w taki sam sposób musimy wrócić.

Westchnął z irytacją i pociągnął ją w kierunku lasu. Weszli na ścieżkę, która prowadziła do starej, opuszczonej chaty.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – Zapytała po przejściu przez próg.

\- W chacie myśliwskiej. Tutaj mieszkał poprzedni strażnik kluczy Hogwartu, ale kiedy Hagrid objął to stanowisko, musieli zbudować dla niego nową chatę. Znaleźliśmy ją w tym roku. Niebezpiecznie jest tu chodzić, bo podłoga jest dziurawa, ale na szczęście nas najbardziej interesuje piwnica – znowu ją pociągnął, kierując się w stronę małej klatki schodowej. Drzwi do piwnicy były zamknięte.

\- _Alohomora_ – mruknął i drzwi otworzyły się, pokazując ciemny tunel. – Prowadzi do Hogwartu. Ale zanim wrócimy, mogłabyś mi wyjaśnić, co to było? Jakim cudem potrafisz rzucić zaklęcie Portus? To wykracza poza zakres OWUTEMów!

\- Ufasz mi? – Odpowiedziała pytaniem Mia i westchnęła, kiedy Syriusz pokiwał głową. – Musisz wiedzieć, że nie mam możliwości, żeby odpowiedzieć na każde twoje pytanie. Mam swoje powody.

Szli powoli przez ciemny tunel, a jedynym źródłem światła był czubek jej różdżki. Nie odzywali się do siebie do momentu, kiedy poczuli, że tunel zaczyna kierować się do góry.

\- _Ufam_ ci, Mia, ale czasami zastanawiam się, czy przypadkiem nie oszalałaś, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, co właśnie zrobiłaś – wymamrotał Syriusz i znowu zapadła między nimi cisza.

Wyciągnął do niej rękę, kiedy ich marsz przyblokowały drewniane beczki po whisky Blishena – wyglądało na to, że ktoś kiedyś korzystał z tego tajnego przejścia jako skrytki. Po wyglądzie beczek Mia wywnioskowała, że musiało to być jakieś trzydzieści lat temu.

\- Wiesz, komu groziłaś? – Zapytał w końcu.

Mia skinęła głową, schylając się, żeby przejść pod ogromną pajęczyną.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange. I niczym jej nie groziłam. _Obiecałam_. Ona groziła tobie, mojej rodzinie i Remusowi. Nie pozwolę na to. Zaczekaj… - Rozejrzała się, gdy tunel nagle skończył się ślepym zaułkiem.

\- Kolejne tajne przejście. Znaleźliśmy ich setki. Wyjdziemy stąd na czwartym piętrze, tuż obok wielkiego lustra. Ale posłuchaj mnie! Nie możesz ot, tak sobie, grozić Bellatrix Lestrange. Na Merlina… Myślałem… Ona miała w dłoni swoją różdżkę, a ostatnim razem… Mogła cię _zabić_!

\- Ale nie zabiła. Uciekliśmy – szepnęła, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku.

Coś w niej pękło, gdy patrzyła na niego, zmartwionego, wściekłego na jej zachowanie. Wystawiła się na niebezpieczeństwo w najgorszym możliwym momencie, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. Stawiła czoła Bellatrix Lestrange, kobiecie prześladującej ją w jej najgorszych koszmarach, ale zamiast myśleć o swoim strachu przed torturami, jej uwaga była skupiona na Syriuszu. Na mężczyźnie, którego Bellatrix zepchnęła za Zasłonę. Na ich pojmaniu i przetrzymywaniu w Dworze Malfoy'ów.

Zrobiła to wszystko dla niego.

Zauważyła, że oddychał z trudem. Chłopak był w bardzo dobrej kondycji, więc ich krótki spacer pod górę nie mógł go pozbawić oddechu. Nadal musiał być zdenerwowany. To tylko wzmogło jej gniew na Bellatrix.

\- Czuję się dobrze – zapewniła go, kciukiem muskając jego podbródek, rozbawiona, że już rośnie mu zarost. U Remusa też już się pojawiło owłosienie twarzy, ale Jamie i Peter narzekali na jego brak. Mia przyłapała kiedyś Jamiego na stosowaniu Zaklęcia Depilacyjnego na gładkiej skórze, bo chciał zmusić zarost do pojawienia się.

\- Przepraszam, że naraziłam się na niebezpieczeństwo, ale teraz oboje jesteśmy bezpieczni – uściskała go mocno, przyciskając swoją twarz do materiału jego szaty. – Jesteśmy bezpieczni. Ja jestem bezpieczna. Żyję.

\- Żyjesz – powtórzył szeptem Syriusz, odsuwając ją od siebie, żeby spojrzeć w jej orzechowe oczy. – Mia, nie masz nawet pojęcia…

 _Jak przerażony byłem,_ dokończył w myślach. _Jak przerażony byłem, że mogę cię stracić._

Nie myśląc o tym, że była siostrą Jamesa, że Remus by go zabił za jego nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie, przycisnął wargi do jej ust, desperacko pragnąc poczuć jej smak.

Spodziewał się, że zastygnie w przerażeniu, zaskoczona jego fizycznym zbliżeniem, ale przyjemnie go zaskoczyła, splatając swoje dłonie na jego karku. Westchnęła w uniesieniu prosto w jego usta i Syriusz jęknął. Obiecał sobie, że jeszcze nie raz wywoła w niej tę reakcję.

Chwycił ją mocno za ramiona i przycisnął do siebie, przerażony, że dziewczyna może uciec i zakończyć tę czarowną chwilę – która w pewnym momencie będzie musiała się skończyć. Pozwolił dłoniom swobodnie poruszać się po jej ciele i całował ją mocno, aż w końcu usłyszał ponownie ciche pomruki, które z siebie wydawała. Językiem delikatnie obrysował jej wargi, niemo prosząc o pozwolenie. Otworzyła usta, a Syriusz z chęcią skorzystał z okazji, żeby jej posmakować. Kiedy ich języki się spotkały w tańcu, na młodego Blacka spłynęła prawda:

 _Ona smakuje tak, jak smakuje whisky_.

Była gorąca, smakowita i rozpaliła w nim piekło. Nagle poczuł przerażenie. Nie czuł się tak od pamiętnej randki z Marlene McKinnon. Chociaż może nie… Jego pierwsze pocałunki były bardzo niezręczne, wszędzie było pełno rąk i ust. Bardzo łatwo było mu rzucić Marlene. Pozostało mu po niej tylko uczucie dumy, że sobie poradził i chęć pochwalenia się swoim wyczynem przed przyjaciółmi.

Ale teraz…

Płonął.

Ogień go oczyścił, pozbawił jego płuca tlenu, którego tak potrzebował. Jego namiętne pocałunki złagodniały, kiedy zrozumiał, że ona nie była taka, jak Marlene. Położył dłoń na jej włosach i wplątał ją w jej gęste loki.

Był pewien, że Mia go znienawidzi, kiedy w końcu skończą się całować. Musiał jej teraz powiedzieć, co do niej czuł, bo wiedział, że później nie będzie w stanie ubrać tego w słowa. Uwielbiał każdy jęk i każdy pomruk, który wyszedł z jej gardła. Przez moment był pewny, że mógłby ich słuchać w nieskończoność. Wydawane przez nią odgłosy pożądania uzdrowiłyby go i nie byłby dłużej Syriuszem Blackiem – zniknęłyby rasizm, wymagania, oczekiwania, nienawiść, podwójne standardy. Nie musiałby podejmować żadnych decyzji, nie musiałby się martwić o przyszłość. Istniałaby tylko ona, a jej nie pociągnąłby w dół ze sobą.

Wyrwała go z czarnych myśli, lekko skubiąc jego dolną wargę. Nagle poczuł, że cała krew odpłynęła z jego głowy, żeby skupić się w podbrzuszu.

\- _Mia_ – szepnął, położył dłonie na jej biodrach i ponownie przyciągnął do siebie. Była taka idealna. Była… _Moja_.

 _Mój_ , pomyślała Mia i próbowała nie płakać.

Dotknęła jego piersi i otworzyła oczy. W blasku światła, które dawała upuszczona różdżka, szukała wzrokiem tatuaży i blizn, ale znalazła tylko bladą, młodą skórę, nietkniętą zębem czasu.

Jej pierwszy pocałunek ze starszym Syriuszem był pełen namiętności, desperacji i żądań. Ten młodszy Syriusz całował ją z pasją, ale był delikatny i miękki. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie całowała się z dwoma różnymi mężczyznami, ale to był Syriusz. Smakował jak whisky, pachniał świeżo ściętą trawą i skórą.

Całowała go z desperacją, próbując znaleźć w nim zalążki starszego Syriusza. Przebiegła palcami po całej długości jego arystokratycznego karku i jęknęła, gdy poczuła jego dłonie na swoich biodrach. Chciała powiedzieć mu prawdę. Chciała powiedzieć mu wszystko – to, co skrywała przez lata. Wiedziała, że nie może.

Dotykał jej tak delikatnie, że myślała, że zwariuje. Tak bardzo chciała znaleźć się na jego kolanach, identycznie, jak kilka lat wcześniej – lub za dwadzieścia pięć lat, w zależności od tego, jak na to patrzeć. Jego smak przypomniał jej o oryginalnej linii czasowej. Zdusiła w zarodku łzy, które się jeszcze nie pojawiły, bo nagle poczuła, jak Syriusz nieświadomie sprowokował ze swojej strony ich więź. Magia zawibrowała w niej.

Też musiał to poczuć. Przerwał ich pocałunek z głośnym westchnieniem, a ona poczuła, jak wypełniła się pustka w jej duszy.

\- Mia, tak mi przykro.

Znała to spojrzenie. Bardzo specyficzne spojrzenie na krawędzi paniki.

Widziała je raz w życiu, kiedy Syriusz podstępem sprawił, że zaprzyjaźniła się z Draconem, który miał problemy z przyzwyczajeniem się do swojego nowego statusu zdrajcy krwi. Poszli na kolację i Draco miał czelność zasugerować, że Hermiona zaczyna tyć. Nastąpiła cisza, po której Hermiona spojrzała Ślizgonowi prosto w oczy i powiedziała mu, że zasługuje na przebaczenie. Draco myślał, że chodziło jej tylko o jego wcześniejsze słowa, więc zbył ją. Wyjaśniła, że wybaczyła mu wszystko: jak ją traktował przez całe dzieciństwo, jak się zachowywał wobec jej przyjaciół. Powiedziała, że zrozumiała, przez co musiał przechodzić, dorastając. Wybaczyła mu.

Draco spojrzał na nią takim samym wzrokiem, jakim teraz patrzył na nią Syriusz – jakby właśnie sobie przypomniał, kim jest i czego się od niego oczekuje. Jakby przypomniał sobie, z jakiej rodziny pochodzi i jak bardzo nie zasługiwał na jej wybaczenie. Dlaczego Malfoy miałby być godny wybaczenia? Dlaczego Black zasługiwałby na jej miłość? Draco odszedł od niej tamtego dnia i nie odezwał się do niej przez tydzień. Nigdy więcej o tym nie rozmawiali.

Syriusz też odejdzie, właśnie zdała sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Nie powiem Jamiemu – powiedziała ze smutkiem, rozumiejąc, że Syriusz chciał uciec i może powodem był właśnie jego przyjaciel. Młody Black nie był gotowy, żeby stawić czoła temu, co działo się między nimi. Któregoś dnia będzie gotowy. W dzień po jej dziewiętnastych urodzinach będzie gotowy, a ona będzie na niego czekać. – Nie musisz przepraszać. Wiesz, co do ciebie czuję. Zamierzam żyć swoim życiem, cieszyć się swoim życiem. Chciałabym przeżyć je razem z tobą.

Syriusz stał przed nią i wyglądał tak, jakby z całych sił starał się nie odwrócić wzroku. Jakby oślepiło go piękno słońca, ale nie mógł przestać na nie patrzyć, mimo że go raniło.

\- Nie jestem ciebie warty – wymamrotał. Zanim miała szansę prychnąć z niesmakiem, kontynuował. – Nie ciebie. Nie teraz. Do diabła, Mia! Niecałą godzinę temu obroniłaś mnie przed najbardziej szaloną wiedźmą, jaką miałem nieszczęście poznać, gorszą od mojej matki. A ja tam stałem przerażony jak pierwszoroczny Puchon!

\- Syriuszu…

\- Zasługujesz na coś _lepszego_ – powiedział cicho i odstąpił od niej. – Remus jest w tobie zakochany.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

16 lipca 1974

Mia i Syriusz więcej nie rozmawiali na temat tego, co stało się w ukrytym przejściu.

Nie rozmawiali również na temat tego, że przejście przestało być _przejściem_. Syriusz zostawił ją samą w ciemnościach po ich pocałunku, na co wściekła Mia krzyknęła „ _Bombarda"_ i ściany zawaliły się wokół niej. Syriusza już z nią nie było, kiedy zrujnowała ich sekretny tunel, ale musiał wiedzieć, że ona odpowiadała za zniszczenia, bo kiedy kilka dni później Peter pytał go o przejście, Black uciszył przyjaciela i rzucił Mii ukradkowe spojrzenie.

Po tym zdarzeniu wszystko wróciło do normy.

Syriusz przybył do Dworu Potterów tydzień po zakończeniu roku szkolnego. Mia zapytała go, jak zareagowali jego rodzice na wieść, że ukradł zaproszenie Regulusa na ślub Narcyzy i Malfoy'a. Jak zwykle, odpowiedział, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać, ale czarownica zauważyła na jego ciele coś, czego wcześniej tam nie było: bliznę w miejscu, gdzie później wytatuuje sobie słowa swojego rodu. Chciała się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej, ale wiedziała lepiej, żeby nie naciskać. Syriusz rzadko mówił o swojej rodzinie, a była pewna, że po ich pocałunku na pewno nie otworzy się przed nią.

Po pocałunku, który był lepszy niż ich pierwszy pocałunek.

Były takie podobne, ale jednocześnie takie różne. Po jej twarzy przemknął cień, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że przez wiele lat nie poczuje jego ust na swoich. Mia była przerażona myślą, że gdy dwie linie czasowe nałożą się na siebie, ona po prostu zniknie. Rozpłynie się w powietrzu. Martwiła się, że skoro starszy Remus pamiętał ją tak dobrze, że musiał ją wysłać z powrotem w czasie, może umarła gdzieś po drodze. Nie pamiętała żadnej kobiety w wieku Huncwotów ze spotkań Zakonu Feniksa, a Harry nigdy nie wspominał o innej ciotce niż Petunia Dursley.

Wiele dni zajęło jej dotarcie do wniosku, że Remus nie wysłałby jej w przeszłość, wiedząc, że tutaj czeka ją tylko śmierć.

Remus.

„ _Remus jest w tobie zakochany_ ".

Te słowa wypowiedział do niej Syriusz w ciemnym tunelu. Przeprosił ją, powiedział, że zasługuje na coś lepszego, odsunął się od niej i pokazał osobę, która w jego odczuciu była _lepsza_. Według niego Remus był dla niej odpowiedni. I wyglądało na to, że Remus był w niej zakochany.

Przebywanie w pobliżu chłopców stało się dla niej bolesne i niezręczne, więc większość wakacji spędziła w bibliotece, wycofana z życia, szukając informacji o więziach tworzących się między czarodziejami. Musiała wiedzieć, co stworzyła, sprowadzając Syriusza zza Zasłony. Musiała wiedzieć, czym było to, co ich ze sobą związało, szczególnie po tym, co widziała w Dworze Malfoy'ów. Przede wszystkim nie chciała, żeby Syriusz był z nią związany jak skrzat domowy ze swoim panem.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Gdybym nie znała cię lepiej, uznałabym, że się tu chowasz, moja droga – Dorea stanęła w progu wielkiej biblioteki z ironicznym uśmiechem na twarzy, trzymając w każdej dłoni kubek z parującą zawartością. – Zrób sobie przerwę i usiądź obok mnie.

Skierowała się do najbliższego stolika z dwoma fotelami i wdzięcznie zagłębiła się w jednym z nich.

\- Powiedz mi, co cię dręczy.

\- Nic takiego – westchnęła Mia, zamykając książkę.

\- Czyżbyś była _prawdziwą_ Gryfonką? Nie potrafiącą kłamać? – Dorea zacmokała głośno. – Nie, nie, nie sądzę. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

\- A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? – Smutek wkradł się w głos Mii.

\- Jeśli ma znaczenie dla ciebie, to znaczy, że ma znaczenie również dla mnie – Dorea uśmiechnęła się i upiła łyk gorącej herbaty. Skrzyżowała nogi w kostkach, jak na elegancką damę przystało. Mia nieświadomie skopiowała pozę swojej matki. – Zamknęłaś się w tej komnacie od momentu, kiedy wróciliście z Hogwartu, mimo że w swoich listach tęskniłaś przede wszystkim za sadem i ogrodami. Nie byłabyś moją kochaną Mią bez książki w dłoni, ale to już niezdrowa przesada.

\- Szukam czegoś.

\- Może mogę ci pomóc? – Zaoferowała Dorea. – W końcu to moja biblioteka.

Mia zawahała się, automatycznie podnosząc swoje tarcze Oklumencji, mimo że jej matka nigdy nie okazała nawet słowem, że zna sztukę Legilimencji.

\- Szukam informacji o… Więziach.

Czekała na odpowiedź, w ciszy obserwując matkę. Spodziewała się dojrzeć na jej twarzy zaskoczenie lub nawet zmartwienie. Dorea tylko uniosła jedną brew i uśmiechnęła się do córki łobuzersko, biorąc kolejny łyk herbaty i przeciągając dramatycznie moment.

\- Chodzi o Syriusza czy Remusa? – Zapytała po kolejnej chwili spędzonej w absolutnej ciszy.

\- Słucham? – Mia poczuła jak na jej policzki wpływa zdradliwy rumieniec.

\- Zapytałam – powtórzyła Dorea, wyraźnie akcentując każde słowo. – Czy chodzi o twoją więź z Syriuszem, czy o twoje uczucia do Remusa?

\- Skąd…? Ja nigdy…

\- Tilly.

Mała skrzatka domowa z trzaskiem pojawiła się w bibliotece.

\- Pani i panienka potrzebują więcej herbaty? – Zapytała, patrząc z ciekawością na kubki.

Zanim któraś z czarownic miała możliwość odpowiedzieć, Tilly pstryknęła palcami i na stoliku pojawił się imbryk ze świeżo zaparzonym napojem.

\- Tilly, moja córka właśnie mnie zapytała, skąd wiedziałam o jej więzi z młodym paniczem Blackiem i o jej uczuciach do panicza Lupina. Chciałabym, żebyś dołączyła do naszej rozmowy – odpowiedziała Dorea. – Liczę się z twoim zdaniem w tym temacie, jak wiesz.

Tilly usiadła naprzeciwko Mii, zgadzając się na prośbę swojej pani.

\- Młoda panienka sprowokowała więź. Tilly widzi ją własnymi oczami, o, tak, Tilly widzi. Młoda panienka skorzystała z Magii Krwi. Związała się z rodem Blacków – powiedziała wyraźnie, po czym cicho dodała. – Młoda panienka powinna być związana ze swoim rodem.

\- Młoda panienka jest związana z rodem Potterów, Tilly – pouczyła skrzatkę Dorea, pokazując dłonią bransoletkę, którą na nadgarstku nosiła Mia. – Nosi nasze słowa na swoim ciele.

Dziewczyna zakryła ozdobę drugą ręką, a jej serce zaczęło tłuc o jej klatkę żebrową.

\- A Remus? Skąd wiedziałaś o Remusie?

Skrzatka parsknęła śmiechem, posyłając Mii takie spojrzenie, że dziewczynie zrobiło się głupio.

\- Tilly ma oczy.

\- Dziękuję, Tilly – powiedziała Dorea, zdecydowanie za bardzo rozbawiona, jeśli chodziło o Mię. – Doceniam twoją dyskrecję, gdy chodzi o sprawy osobiste członków tego rodu.

\- Tilly robi to, co Tilly chce – skrzatka zaśmiała się i zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem.

\- Czy mogę teraz zadać mojej własnej córce kilka pytań o Więź, którą najwyraźniej stworzyła za pomocą Magii Krwi? – Zapytała ostrożnie Dorea. Jej słowa zabrzmiały naprawdę groźnie, mimo że w jej głosie nie było złości.

\- Ja… Nie mogę nic powiedzieć – odpowiedziała Mia drżącym głosem, na granicy łez.

Starsza czarownica sięgnęła po dłoń młodszej i mocno ją uścisnęła.

\- Uspokój się, kochanie. Nie dolałam ci do herbaty serum prawdy. Chociaż przyznam szczerze, jestem do tego zdolna – uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. – Rozumiem, że nie możesz powiedzieć mi niektórych rzeczy, bo odnoszą się do przyszłości. Czy dlatego w ogóle nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać?

\- Do przyszłości? – Mia poczuła ciężar w żołądku.

\- Tak, moja droga. Stamtąd pochodzisz.

\- Jak…? Skąd…? Przecież ja nic…

Jak mogła to tak koncertowo zepsuć? Może mówiła przez sen? A może Dorea użyła przeciwko niej Legilimencji? Czy Dumbledore złamał dane jej słowo? A może to pani Pomfrey się zdradziła?

\- Każda podjęta przez nas decyzja jest predestynowana. Podróż w czasie niczego nie zmieni – Dorea zacytowała słowa z listu Remusa. – Pierwszej nocy przeszukałam wszystkie twoje rzeczy.

Mia otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, a w jej oczach pokazało się święte oburzenie, jednak matka ją uprzedziła i wskazała siebie palcem.

\- Ślizgonka.

\- Przez cały czas wiedziałaś? Czytałaś mój list? – Dziewczyna zachłysnęła się. – Dlaczego dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz? Minęły lata od mojego przybycia do Dworu Potterów.

\- Do tej pory nie musiałam o tym wspominać – wyjaśniła kobieta i Mia dopiero w tym momencie rzeczywiście dostrzegła w niej przynależność do domu węża. – Nie chcę nic wiedzieć o przyszłości. Jestem ambitna, jak każdy Ślizgon, ale moja ambicja zawsze była ukierunkowana. Chciałam zostać żoną Charlusa i odejść od mojej rodziny. Udało mi się osiągnąć oba założone cele. Z tego, co powiedział mi twój list i moje własne badania… Tak, przeprowadziłam sama kilka eksperymentów… Nie można zmienić przeszłości, niezależnie od twojej obecności tutaj. Według słów twojego Remusa, zostałaś wysłana z powodów osobistych, nie po to, żeby zmienić świat, czy powstrzymać wojnę.

\- A jeśli mogłabym ją zatrzymać? – Wyrwało się Mii, chociaż próbowała zatrzymać te słowa wewnątrz swojej głowy. – Jeśli mogłabym to wszystko skończyć? Zmienić przyszłość?

\- Czy przybyłaś do nas z dobrych czasów? – Zapytała Dorea.

\- Tak – przyznała młoda czarownica ze smutnym westchnieniem. – Ale wcześniej było bardzo dużo cierpienia.

\- Gdybyś coś teraz zmieniła, kto byłby w stanie powiedzieć, czy przypadkiem nie byłoby _więcej_ cierpienia na twojej drodze? – Dorea wstała i przeniosła się na kanapę. Usiadła obok swojej córki i westchnęła, gdy Mia zaczęła płakać.

\- Nie rozumiesz… Ludzie zginą.

Lady Potter skinęła głową.

\- Ludzie mają tendencję do umierania. Mia, kochanie, każdy z nas może przeżyć daną nam liczbę lat. Liczy się _jakość_ tych lat, a nie ich _ilość_. Nie oszukasz Śmierci. Jeżeli teraz byś coś zmieniła, ocaliła jedno życie, Śmierć w zamian zabierze jakieś inne.

Mia odwróciła wzrok, zawstydzona swoimi myślami.

\- A jeżeli nic mnie nie obchodzi, kto zostanie zabrany w zamian?

\- Widzę, że naprawdę wiele straciłaś, kochanie, a my obiecaliśmy, że nie będziemy się zagłębiać w twoją przeszłość – Dorea przyciągnęła córkę do siebie i zaczęła głaskać jej gęste włosy. – Osoby, które kochasz znaczą dla ciebie tyle, ile dla innych znaczą ich ukochani. Takie jest życie. A ty nie jesteś tak samolubną osobą, żeby pozbawić kogoś innego ukochanej osoby, szczególnie, że już wiesz, jak wszystko się skończy.

Załamana Mia dalej płakała. Nie chciała usłyszeć tych słów, szczególnie od matki. Chciała, żeby ktoś dał jej swoje przyzwolenie na naprawienie przyszłości. W końcu łzy się skończyły i dziewczyna spojrzała Dorei w oczy. Do diabła z konsekwencjami.

\- A jeśli chodzi mi o Jamiego?

Przez chwilę Dorea wyglądała, jakby uderzyło w nią coś bardzo ciężkiego, ale szybko przesłoniła swoje zdziwienie obojętną miną. Ostrożnie wzięła oddech.

\- Nie zmienię swojego zdania. Wierzę, że życie twojego brata będzie wypełnione miłością i uznaniem, nieważne, jak będzie długie.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? – Mia znowu zaczęła płakać, modląc się, żeby Dorea zmieniła zdanie, pozwoliła sobie o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Ciężar był zbyt duży.

\- Bo ty nosisz nasze słowa – wyszeptała kobieta, dotykając złotej bransoletki. – W tym momencie James jest ostatnim Potterem. Co znaczy, że w przyszłości on żyje, żeby osobiście dać ci bransoletę, lub żyją jego dzieci czy wnuki, które cię nią obdarują. Skoro nazwisko Potterów jeszcze nie zniknęło w twoich czasach, to znaczy, że James będzie kochany.

Mia nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć, tylko pokiwała szybko głową.

Dorea przeczyściła gardło.

\- Koniec z tymi smutnymi rozważaniami. Sama zamierzam pomóc w działaniach wojennych, chociaż wątpię, że to coś zmieni. Chciałabym teraz dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tej Więzi. Czy w przyszłości jesteś żoną Syriusza? Należysz do rodziny Blacków? – Zapytała z uśmiechem. – Uwierz mi, wiedza, że syn Walburgi Black ożenił się z czarownicą urodzoną w mugolskiej rodzinie jest bardzo przyjemna. Korci mnie, żeby otworzyć szampana.

\- Nie – przyznała Mia, chichocząc. – Przynajmniej ja tak nie uważam. Ja… On… Ocaliłam jego życie. Umarł. Przywołałam go z powrotem.

Oczy Dorei rozszerzyły się. Po raz pierwszy od początku ich rozmowy kobieta była szczerze zszokowana.

\- Rytuał Długu Życia? Na Salazara… W przyszłości uczą dzieci posługiwania się tak potężną Magią Krwi?

\- Nie. Cóż… Ja… - Mia kaszlnęła. – Ukradłam Dumbledore'owi książki należące do Działu Zakazanego.

Dorea roześmiała się głośno i Mia spojrzała na nią z przyganą.

\- Co jest w tym śmiesznego?

\- Moja kochana Mia, dla której zasady są tak ważne, że odmawia sobie podzielenia się ze światem wiedzą o przyszłości, ukradła zakazane książki należące do samego Albusa Dumbledore'a. Nie wiem, co może być śmieszniejsze od tego.

\- Więc co to znaczy? – Dziewczyna też się roześmiała, bo udzieliło jej się rozbawienie matki. Otarła z policzków łzy. – Zanim zostałam odesłana w przeszłość, Syriusz powiedział mi, że wie, co dzieje się z tą Więzią. A skrzat domowy Blacków widział we mnie panią rodu Blacków, chociaż nie jesteśmy małżeństwem. Myślałam, że Więź zniknęła, gdy zostałam bezceremonialnie wrzucona w ten czas, ale… Syriusz pocałował mnie jakiś miesiąc temu i znowu to poczułam. Bardzo silna wibracja, głęboko we mnie.

Dotknęła swój mostek i spojrzała uważnie na Doreę, która zacisnęła usta, zatopiona głęboko w myślach.

\- To brzmi jak niezapieczętowana więź – powiedziała po chwili Lady Potter i oparła się wygodnie o kanapę. Stukała palcem w podbródek. – Jest kilka rodzajów więzi, które istnieją na świecie. Kiedy więź jest przygotowana i sprowokowana, skrzaty domowe są w stanie ją dostrzec. One same są istotami urodzonymi w okowach takich więzi. Dlatego tak dobrze je widzą i rozpoznają. Wydaje mi się, że ty tylko dodałaś Magię Krwi do więzi, która już istniała między tobą i Syriuszem. Ewentualnie mogło być tak, że Magia Krwi sprowokowała przygotowaną więź.

Mia zapatrzyła się na matkę.

\- Ja jej nie stworzyłam?

\- Nikt nie _tworzy_ więzi. Możemy je tylko zaakceptować, zdefiniować lub odrzucić.

\- Co to znaczy, zdefiniować?

Dorea wstała i podeszła do szklanego stołu, na którym stało kilka antycznych waz. Machnęła dłonią przed jedną z nich. Szklany blat nagle zmienił się w drewno, a wazy zniknęły. Za kolejnym machnięciem pojawiły się drzwiczki sejfu, które kobieta otworzyła. Za nimi leżały stare księgi. Mia nie była w stanie odczytać wszystkich tytułów, ale rozpoznała _Naturę Arystokracji_ , książkę napisaną przez Godelota (autora _Najczarniejszej Magii_ ) i księgę o Magii Seksualnej. Ucieszyła się, że matka nie wzięła właśnie tego tomu do ręki. Sejf zniknął, a Dorea podeszła do córki z innym woluminem.

\- Istnieją cztery główne typy więzi – wyjaśniła Dorea, przeglądając karty księgi, aż w końcu trafiła na ten akapit, który ją interesował. – Pierwszym, najpowszechniejszym typem jest Więź Rodzinna. Tworzy się między rodzicem i dzieckiem, bratem i siostrą, czasami między najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Większość tych więzi jest prowokowana podczas narodzin i nie ma żadnych rytuałów z nimi związanych. Jednakże, ponieważ Więź Rodzinna nigdy nie jest zapieczętowana, można ją łatwo złamać, z czego słynie rodzina Blacków. Tak działa wypalenie osoby z rodzinnego gobelinu. Ty sprowokowałaś Więź Rodzinną z Potterami, kiedy przyjęłaś bransoletkę. Magia w tym momencie rozpoznaje cię, jak osobę urodzoną w Rodzie Potterów.

Mia uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, gdy Dorea podała jej książkę o Więziach.

\- To znaczy, że naprawdę jestem Potterem?

\- Jeżeli Potter podarował ci tę bransoletkę z intencją przyjęcia cię do rodziny, to naprawdę jesteś Potterem. Więzi tworzą się w oparciu o _emocje_. Jesteś emocjonalnie związana z Potterami w przyszłości? – Zapytała Dorea, a Mia tylko pokiwała głową.

\- Kolejnym krokiem jest sprowokowanie Więzi poprzez jakąś _czynność_. Ktoś musiał dać ci bransoletkę. Następnie Więź jest pieczętowana przez _intencje_. Kiedy Charlus i ja wysłaliśmy twoje dane do Ministerstwa Magii, oficjalnie stałaś się naszą córką. Oficjalnie stałaś się Potterem, zapieczętowałaś Więź Rodzinną. Nie, żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie. Stałaś się Potterem w momencie, kiedy przekroczyłaś próg tego domu, tylko dlatego, że ja tak chciałam – prychnęła Lady Potter arogancko.

\- Jakie są inne typy Więzi?

\- Więź Służebna – na dźwięk tych słów po twarzy dziewczyny przemknął cień, a Dorea westchnęła. – Tak, mam na myśli skrzaty domowe i nie, Tilly nie została zmuszona do zawiązania takiej Więzi. Przynajmniej nie w kwestii _tego_ Rodu. To są jednostronne przysięgi. Niestety, niektóre małżeństwa wyglądają identycznie.

\- Byliśmy razem z Syriuszem na ślubie Narcyzy – powiedziała Mia i się wzdrygnęła, bo przypomniało się jej, że miała zachować to w tajemnicy. – To znaczy… Wślizgnęliśmy się na ich ślub.

\- Zabrał moją córkę na ceremonię ślubną Malfoy'ów i Blacków – kobieta pokręciła głową, śmiejąc się pod nosem. – Zaczynam go lubić. Założę się, że Walburga się wściekła.

\- Nie widziała nas. Rozmawialiśmy wyłącznie z Narcyzą – prawie się jej wyrwało, że rozmawiali też z Bellatrix, ale nie chciała teraz roztrząsać konsekwencji tej rozmowy. – Jej przysięga była całkowicie jednostronna. Mówiła o lojalności i posłuszeństwie.

\- Brzmi jak typowa ceremonia w rodach czystej krwi. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o rody, które są wierne starym tradycjom – Dorea westchnęła i się odchyliła, zamykając na chwilę oczy. –Wielka szkoda, bo tym sposobem przechodzimy do kolejnej Więzi. Więzi Małżeńskiej. Pieczętuje się je w momencie ceremonii ślubnej. Przygotowują ją miłość i pożądanie, a prowokują oświadczyny lub… Fizyczne zainteresowanie.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Więź Małżeńska może być sprowokowana tylko dlatego, że dwie osoby uprawiają seks? – Upewniła się Mia, szeroko otwierając oczy.

\- Tak i nie. Kiedy dwie osoby zbliżają się do siebie tak mocno, żeby zacząć być ze sobą również fizycznie, Więź musi już między nimi istnieć, przygotowuje się do zapieczętowania. Jeśli para nigdy nie weźmie ślubu, istniejąca między nimi Więź robi się coraz słabsza i w pewnym momencie zanika – Dorea wzruszyła ramionami. – Niezbędna jest ceremonia ślubna, żeby zapieczętować Wieź Małżeńską.

\- Jaka jest różnica między Więzią zapieczętowaną i niezapieczętowaną?

\- Zapieczętowaną Więź Małżeńską może złamać wyłącznie śmierć. Więzi są powodem, dla którego w świecie czarodziejów nie dochodzi do rozwodów. Jeżeli mężczyzna jest związany ze swoją małżonką i opuści ją dla innej kobiety, Magia odrzuci jego kolejne śluby. Podobnie społeczeństwo. Zapieczętowane więzi zwiększają twoją moc. To dlatego czarodzieje żyją dłużej nic Mugole. Dlatego, kiedy jesteśmy ranni, korzystamy z siły innych ludzi, żeby się wyleczyć.

\- Nigdy o tym nie słyszałam – przyznała Mia. – Część z tego, co mi właśnie powiedziałaś, powinno być przekazywane uczniom w Hogwarcie, przynajmniej tym, którzy nie mają wykształconych rodziców, zdolnych im to przekazać. Jak wiele czarownic urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach wstąpiło w związek małżeński, nie wiedząc, że nie ma odwrotu?

Nagle coś przyszło jej do głowy i Mia głośno przełknęła ślinę.

\- Myślisz, że ja i Syriusz sprowokowaliśmy Więź Małżeńską? Że jest ona jeszcze niezapieczętowana?

Dorea zawahała się, co sprawiło, że Mia zaczęła panikować.

\- Nie – przyznała w końcu. – Uważam, że między wami istnieje czwarty typ Więzi, bardzo rzadko spotykany. Wieź Duchowa.

Dziewczyna poczuła drżenie gdzieś w okolicy serca.

\- Czym jest Więź Duchowa?

\- Więź, która istnieje obok i pomimo Więzi Rodzinnej i Małżeńskiej – odpowiedziała Dorea z uniesieniem. – Łączy magie dwóch osób tak mocno, że kotwiczy się w czasie, energii i materii tego świata.

\- To brzmi właśnie jak coś, co potrafi zrobić Rytuał Długu Życia. Księga, z której nauczyłam się rytuału mówiła, że kiedyś czarodzieje wykorzystywali magię rytuału do związania ze sobą innych ludzi więzami małżeństwa lub służby. Dlaczego Więź Duchowa miałaby być inna?

Dorea ponownie chwycił dłoń swojej córki i uśmiechnęła się do niej słodko.

\- Wydaje mi się, że Rytuał Długu Życia, który wykonałaś, tylko wzmocnił Więź między wami. Skoro znałaś Syriusza w przyszłości, on musiał cię zapamiętać ze swojej przeszłości. Jego wspomnienia i związane z nimi emocje przygotowały Więź. A może to twoje uczucia wobec niego w tym czasie przygotowały Więź? – Dorea zmarszczyła brwi. –Podróże w czasie potrafią namieszać w głowie.

\- Zgadzam się.

\- Ponieważ Więź Duchowa i dług życia istnieją ponad kwestią czasu, nie można powiedzieć, które było pierwsze w waszym wypadku. Najważniejsze jest, że Więź Duchowa nie może zostać przekształcona w Więź Służebną. Więź Duchowa jest bardzo podobna do więzi między wilkołakami – kontynuowała Dorea, a kiedy dotarła do tematu wilkołaków, po jej twarzy przemknął uśmiech. – Wilkołaki mają przeznaczone sobie samice. Czasami ich znajdują, bardzo często się zdarza, że przez całe życie ich nie spotkają. Z tego, co rozumiem, jest to bardzo rzadkie zdarzenie. Jednak jeśli wilkołak znajdzie swoją samicę, nic nie jest ważniejsze od niej. Kluczowe znaczenie mają ochrona partnerki i jej szczęście. Tak samo jest z Więzią Duchową. W Więziach Małżeńskich dochodzi do nadużyć, w Więzi Duchowej nigdy.

Mia próbowała przetrawić wszystkie informacje, które właśnie usłyszała.

\- Więc sądzisz, że Syriusz i ja…?

\- Tak. To by wyjaśniało, w jaki sposób wasza Więź funkcjonuje w obu liniach czasowych. Wyjaśniałoby również wasze zachowanie wobec siebie nawzajem.

\- O czym mówisz, mamo? – Udała niewiedzę.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że James pisuje do domu tak często, jak ty. Nie jestem tak ślepa, jak twój ojciec i twój brat. Nie chciałam poruszać tego tematu, bo jest związany z twoją przeszłością, a obiecałam, że nie będę się wtrącać – Dorea westchnęła. – Wiem o twoich koszmarach nocnych.

Mia, zawstydzona, odwróciła wzrok.

\- Wiem również, że kiedy się zdarzają, James się tobą zajmuje. Syriusz również. To właśnie wasza Więź wzywa go do ciebie.

\- Więc to prawda, że on nie ma _wyboru_ – Mia zmarszczyła brwi, nagle czując, że jej niedobrze. Nieważne, czy to z jej strony ich Więź została przygotowana czy sprowokowana, znaczyło to tylko tyle, że Syriusz został pozbawiony wolnej woli. Jego zachowanie nic nie znaczyło. – Magia nim rządzi. Chroni mnie z powodu Więzi, pocałował mnie z powodu Więzi.

Spojrzała w dal, wściekła na siebie, że pozwoliła sobie na nadzieję. Pamiętała, że w przyszłości, gdy Syriusz ją pocałował, a później nie rozmawiał z nią o tym przez kilka miesięcy, była bardzo zmartwiona. Mieli porozmawiać w dzień po jej dziewiętnastych urodzinach. Czy właśnie wtedy chciał jej uświadomić, że ten pocałunek nic dla niego nie znaczył? Że magia go zmusiła do takiego zachowania? Czy czekał, bo wiedział, że musiał być delikatny, kiedy powie jej, że _ona_ nic dla niego nie znaczy?

\- Natychmiast przestań! – Powiedziała stanowczo Lady Potter. – Widzę tryby kręcące ci się pod czaszką. Nie, Więź nie zmusza go do niczego. Tylko sugeruje, jak powinien postąpić. Więź uniemożliwia mu skrzywdzenie ciebie. Podobnie ty nigdy nie będziesz w stanie skrzywdzić Syriusza.

\- Przez cały czas go biję – prychnęła.

Dorea zaśmiała się, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Chodzi mi o spowodowanie prawdziwego cierpienia. Żadne z was nie pozwoliłoby, żeby krzywda spotkała drugie. Chodzi przede wszystkim o wasze intencje wobec siebie nawzajem.

Mia skinęła głową, pamiętając, jak Syriusz jej bronił, kiedy dochodziła do siebie po rozszczepieniu, jak ją uratował, kiedy Bellatrix torturowała ją we Dworze Malfoy'ów. Z drugiej strony, groźby Belli w kierunku Syriusza spowodowały, że Mia podniosła na nią różdżkę na ślubie Narcyzy. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak długo Więź na nich oddziaływała. Czy to Więź zasugerowała jej, żeby wezwać go zza Zasłony? Czy dlatego podążyła za Harrym do Departamentu Tajemnic, kiedy myślała, że Syriusz został schwytany? Czy to Więź kazała jej uratować Syriusza wiele lat temu, kiedy Dementorzy chcieli wyssać z niego duszę?

\- Żeby zapieczętować Więź Duchową, oczywiście na drodze rytuału, dwie osoby muszą być świadome, że taka Więź istnieje, akceptować ją i kochać nad życie tą drugą osobę.

\- To ma sens – zgodziła się Mia. – Dlatego czuję, że w tych czasach Więź jest inna. W przyszłości Syriusz wyjawił mi, że wie o Więzi. Teraz nie ma o niej pojęcia, dlatego czuję coś innego. Czy to jednak oznacza, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni? Czy mamy wybór, a…?

\- A ty chciałabyś wybrać kogoś innego? – Dokończyła Dorea. – Na przykład młodego pana Lupina?

Mia potrząsnęła przecząco głową, czując, jak na jej policzki wpływa rumieniec.

\- Nie. Remus nie jest mi przeznaczony – powiedziała stanowczo, mając przed oczami obraz Tonks i Teddy'ego. – Chodzi o to… Czuję się, jakby była w klatce. Najpierw Syriusz mnie pocałował, potem ode mnie odszedł i powiedział, że powinnam być z Remusem.

\- Więc tak zrób – powiedziała Dorea. – Wasza Więź Duchowa nie jest zapieczętowana. Syriusz się nie oświadczył. Nieważne, czy jesteście sobie przeznaczeni, czy nie, oboje jesteście młodzi. Mia, dorastałam w przeświadczeniu, że moi rodzice wybiorą dla mnie męża. Zostałabym do niego przywiązana przysięgami małżeństwa i służebności. Stałabym się nikim. Ale zdecydowałam się walczyć z losem. Sama wykułam swoje przeznaczenie, znalazłam miłość i szczęście.

\- A nie chodzi właśnie o to, że tylko Syriusz będzie moim szczęściem? – W oczach Mii znowu pojawiły się łzy.

\- Wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy oboje będziecie świadomi istnienia Więzi, będziecie ją akceptować i będziecie się kochać nad życie – Dorea palcem wytarła łzę z policzka córki. – W międzyczasie postępuj tak, jak podpowiada ci list. Żyj swoim życiem.

\- Ciesz się swoim życiem – dokończyła Mia, kiwając głową. Nagle poderwała się i spojrzała matce prosto w oczy. – Chwileczkę. Czy ty właśnie pozwoliłaś swojej nastoletniej córce na młodzieńczy bunt?

Dorea westchnęła głęboko.

\- Charlus jest słodkim, ale naiwnym Gryfonem. Ja nie ufam swoim dzieciom. Ale skoro o tym rozmawiamy… Odchodząc od głównego tematu naszej konwersacji… Wiesz, jak rzucić Zaklęcie Antykoncepcyjne?

Mia pokiwała twierdząco głową.

\- Ekhm… Tak. Z mojego poprzedniego… Życia. Chociaż nigdy… Ja _nigdy_ … Wiedziałam tylko w razie wypadku.

\- Bardzo dobrze – kobieta wypuściła wstrzymywany oddech. – Mam w takim razie jeszcze jedną prośbę.

\- Jaką?

\- Nie mów ojcu i bratu o naszej dzisiejszej rozmowie.


	34. Grę czas zacząć

Od tłumaczki: Przez Święta Wielkanocne (które, mam nadzieję, spędziliście w zdrowiu i rodzinnej atmosferze) zupełnie pomieszały mi się dni. Wróciłam wczoraj do pracy, a ponieważ to był pierwszy dzień roboczy tygodnia zupełnie zapomniałam, że nadszedł czas na kolejny rozdział! Naprawiam moje zaniedbanie. I zapraszam do czytania. Do zobaczenia za tydzień.

ROZDZIAŁ 34 – GRĘ CZAS ZACZĄĆ

2 września 1974

Remusa nie było w pociągu do Hogwartu, bo pełnia księżyca przypadała pierwszego września. Z tego powodu dzień wcześniej Aportował się do szkoły, żeby spędzić noc we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi w miejscu zamieszkania swoich rodziców.

Mia zdecydowała się wziąć do serca porady swojej matki i cieszyć się swoim życiem. Na chwilę obecną – _z Remusem_.

Gdy Ceremonia Przydziału i uczta rozpoczynająca nowy rok szkolny dobiegły końca, Mia udała się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, żeby poczekać na Remusa. Nie robiła tego od lat. Pani Pomfrey chciała odesłać ją do Wieży Gryfonów, ale wtedy Mia zaczęła udawać, że źle się czuje i została przyjęta na noc. Wzięła przykład ze swojej ślizgońskiej matki.

Kiedy Remus wrócił nad ranem, przyjemnie się zdziwiła, widząc, że jego rany nie były tak poważne, jak kiedyś. Obserwowała ze swojego łóżka, jak pani Pomfrey leczy długie pęknięcie na plecach chłopaka i kilka mniejszych zadrapań, w tym jedno na jego piersi. Gdyby nie był ranny, Mia zaczerwieniłaby się na ten widok. Kiedyś Remus był chudym, niedożywionym chłopcem, ale gra w Quidditcha z Jamesem i Syriuszem, i stres, na jaki narażone było jego ciało podczas comiesięcznych transformacji rozwinęły jego mięśnie.

Dopiero po wyjściu pani Pomfrey ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego Mia wyślizgnęła się ze swojego łóżka, weszła za zasłonę oddzielającą zmęczonego wilkołaka od innych ludzi, usiadła na krześle dla gości i złapała przyjaciela za rękę.

Remus ziewnął przeciągle, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią.

\- Dzień dobry.

\- Dzień dobry – uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko.

\- Jak minęła podróż do szkoły? Przepraszam, że mnie nie było, ale miałem inne zobowiązania – zażartował, a Mia nie mogła się powstrzymać i zachichotała pod nosem. Nie był zdenerwowany jej obecnością, co dawało jej nadzieję, że w przyszłości nie odrzuci jej prób pomocy. Bo ona chciała tylko pomóc. Chciała być z nim.

\- Szkoda, że ciebie nie było – przyznała, przyglądając się jego dłoni. Była już większa od jej dłoni i dziewczyna zdziwiła się, że tak szybko dorastają. – Jamie poprosił Lily, żeby z nami usiadła, skoro mieliśmy wolne miejsce, ale ona tylko rzuciła na niego Urok Zagęszczający Włosy.

Remus skrzywił się, a Mia zaśmiała.

\- Właśnie wiem! Jeśli kto _nie_ potrzebuje pogrubienia włosów, jest to właśnie Jamie.

Remus wyciągnął dłoń ku jej twarzy i założył jej za ucho lok jej własnych, gęstych włosów.

\- Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy Potterowie powinni unikać tego uroku – powiedział.

Prychnęła, mrużąc ostrzegawczo oczy.

\- Bardzo zabawne. Syriusz zniknął nam z oczu po godzinie jazdy, bo wolał obściskiwać się w tym czasie z jakąś czarnowłosą Krukonką – kontynuowała swoją opowieść, ale przerwała, kiedy zobaczyła, jak oczy Remusa w jednej chwili zlodowaciały. – O co chodzi? Skąd to zagniewane spojrzenie?

\- Syriusz nie powinien się tak przy tobie zachowywać – warknął Lupin.

Postarała się, żeby jego przygody spływały po niej jak woda po kaczce. Starała się być rozsądna, kiedy chodziło o jej podejście do Syriusza, ale nie była w stanie zrozumieć, co ciągnęło go do tych pustych dziewczyn, z którymi można było go zobaczyć w opustoszałych klasach i za gobelinami. Kazało jej to zastanawiać się nad sobą, nad swoimi podobieństwami do tych słodkich, głupiutkich panienek. Miała nadzieję, że nie kwalifikowała się do jakiegoś typu, zgodnie z którym wybierał swoje kolejne podboje. A jeśli miał jakiś ulubiony typ dziewczyny, miała nadzieję, że ona jest wyjątkowa, bo jest inna.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Podjął decyzję, a ja nie będę siedzieć w kącie, jak jakiś zakochany kundel, z obsesją na punkcie Syriusza Blacka – przyznała. – Powiedział mi, że zasługuję na kogoś lepszego.

\- Bo tak jest – zgodził się Remus. – Nigdy mi nie powiedziałaś, do czego między wami doszło.

\- A czy to ważne? Już mi przeszło – ale chłopak tylko patrzył na nią swoim specyficznym spojrzeniem. Westchnęła. – Pocałował mnie, a potem mu odbiło.

Wzruszyła ramionami, postanawiając nie mówić nic o tym, że według Syriusza Remus był w niej zakochany.

\- Tak jest lepiej – dodała.

Obserwowała Remusa. Przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy zaczęła kciukiem rysować delikatne kółeczka na jego dłoni. Oddychał bardzo powoli. Zamknął oczy. Gdyby nie znała go tak dobrze, pomyślałaby, że coś go boli. Ale tak nie wyglądał cierpiący Remus. Tak wyglądał Remus próbujący się skoncentrować. Serce zabiło jej mocniej, kiedy wyobraziła sobie, o czym mógł właśnie myśleć.

\- No, dobrze – powiedział w końcu i otworzył oczy. – A gdzie był Peter w czasie, kiedy Syriusz potwierdzał, że wszystkie zeszłoroczne plotki były prawdą, a James dał się przekląć?

Po twarzy Mii przemknął cień, a jej serce nagle zaczęło wybijać zdecydowanie inny, bardziej zirytowany rytm.

Remus zmarszczył brwi, zaniepokojony.

\- No?

\- Peter dostał szlaban na najbliższy tydzień. Próbował kraść jedzenie z wózka.

\- Kraść? – Szczęka opadła mu ze zdumienia. – Peter ma wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, żeby za siebie zapłacić. A nawet gdyby nie miał, wie, że James lub Syriusz mogą mu pożyczyć kilka sykli.

\- Został złapany na gorącym uczynku. Wydaje mi się, że chciał się znaleźć w centrum zainteresowania. Ale nie chcę rozmawiać o Peterze – splotła swoje palce z jego palcami, szczęśliwa, że jej nie odepchnął. – Ja się czujesz?

Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

\- Całkiem nieźle.

\- Naprawdę? – Rozjaśniła się. – Coś się zmieniło?

\- Nie. Transformacja była taka sama, jak poprzednio. Przebudzenie było dużo lepsze, niż kilkadziesiąt ostatnich.

Obdarzyła go łobuzerskim uśmiechem i musiała po chwili odwrócić wzrok, bo nie mogła znieść intensywności jego spojrzenia. Nie zawsze takie było. Zwykle Remus patrzył na ludzi prostodusznie, ciepło i komfortowo. Fakt, że jego spojrzenie było tak intensywne był przyjemny, pożądany.

\- Myślałam, że będziesz na mnie wściekły, że na ciebie zaczekałam. Kilka lat temu kazałeś pani Pomfrey trzymać mnie z daleka.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś dla mnie bawiła się w pielęgniarkę – westchnął i nagle wyglądał na zawstydzonego. Podrapał się po klatce piersiowej i bardzo się zdziwił, czując pod palcami nową bliznę. Podciągnął okrycie pod samą brodę. Odkaszlnął. – Nie chcę, żebyś widziała mnie w takim stanie. A już w ogóle nie chcę, żebyś patrzyła na mnie po transformacji.

Nie pozwoliła sobie na okazanie, że już go widziała w postaci dorosłego wilkołaka. Nie powiedziała mu, że ten dorosły wilkołak zwrócił się przeciwko niej, Harry'emu i Ronowi. Nie powiedziała, że gonił ją i Harry'ego po całym Zakazanym Lesie.

\- Ale nie masz nic przeciwko, że teraz tu jestem? – Zapytała z zaciekawieniem.

\- Byłbym głupi, gdybym nie chciał się budzić z piękną dziewczyną u boku.

Zauważyła, że przez moment jego oczy błysnęły złotem. Była pewna, że się zarumieniła, a jego uważne spojrzenie sprawiało, że jej rumieniec tylko się pogłębiał. Odwróciła wzrok i postanowiła się z nim nie kłócić o to, że nazwał ją piękną.

\- Wiem, że jeszcze trochę za wcześnie – zaczęła, przygryzając dolną wargę. – Ale chciałam zapytać, czy poszedłbyś ze mną do Hogsmeade?

W jej głosie wyraźnie można było usłyszeć wahanie. Powoli podniosła na niego wzrok.

Remus siedział bez ruchu, blady, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jego tęczówki znów były zielone.

\- Ty… Chcesz iść ze mną do Hogsmeade?

\- Tak.

\- Byliśmy już razem w Hogsmeade. Nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby zapytać.

\- Bo szliśmy jako przyjaciele – wyrzuciła z siebie, zanim pomyślała, co mówi. Uświadamiając sobie, co właśnie powiedziała, szybko się od niego odwróciła, ale Remus ją przytrzymał.

\- Mamy iść… Na _randkę_? – Upewnił się. – Ty i ja?

\- Zrozumiem, jeśli nie masz ochoty. Myślałam…

\- Robisz to z powodu Syriusza? – Jego spojrzenie pociemniało.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała szybko. Za szybko, jak na jego gust. – Nie. Nie sądzę. Nie chcę iść z tobą na randkę, bo Syriusz Black złamał mi serce. Bo tego nie zrobił. To nie ja go pocałowałam. _On_ pocałował _mnie_. Oczywiście, jego ucieczka trochę zabolała, ale…

Westchnęła głęboko. Nigdy nie lubiła takich niezręcznych sytuacji.

\- Lubię cię, Remusie. Od momentu, kiedy cię poznałam.

Oczywiście, Mia myślała o starszym profesorze Lupinie, który ocalił ją i jej przyjaciół od Dementorów. Wtedy po raz pierwszy widziała Patronusa. Był mądry, silny i uprzejmy, więc szybko się w nim zadurzyła. Z czasem to uczucie zbladło, ale w tej linii czasowej ponownie się pojawiło, najpierw pod postacią szczerej przyjaźni.

\- Nie chcę być zastępstwem – wyszeptał.

\- Nie jesteś zastępstwem. Zasługujesz na coś lepszego niż być czyimś zastępstwem – powiedziała stanowczo, ale w myślach zaczęła się zastanawiać. A może był właśnie zastępstwem? Ona wiedziała o Więzi, która łączy ją i Syriusza, wiedziała, że Remus w końcu pozna Tonks i założy szczęśliwą rodzinę. Ale jakaś jej część miała to gdzieś. Remus jeszcze przez wiele lat nie będzie nawet wiedział o istnieniu Tonks i Mia nie chciała, żeby chłopak był sam przez te wszystkie lata. Ona też nie chciała być sama.

\- Nie jestem taki, jak Syriusz. Nie zabiorę cię do Hogsmeade tylko po to, żeby cię wykorzystać i rzucić.

\- Czy to znaczy, że chciałbyś czegoś więcej, czegoś poważniejszego niż tylko jednej randki w Hogsmeade? – Zapytała miękko, a jej serce znowu zaczęło wystukiwać szybki, przyjemny rytm. Musiał to usłyszeć, bo spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego, niż ja.

Mia zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Mam dość tego, że chłopcy ciągle mi to powtarzają.

\- Nie chcę się z tobą bawić, Mia. Nigdy nie moglibyśmy… To znaczy… - głośno przełknął ślinę i mocniej chwycił jej dłoń. Podniósł ich splecione palce na wysokość wzroku. – Tylko tyle. To niesprawiedliwe wobec ciebie. Zasługujesz na kogoś, kto…

Nie dokończył słowami, ale pozwolił swojemu spojrzeniu omieść całe jej ciało i zatrzymać się na jej ustach.

Wystarczyło. Zrozumiała, o co mu chodziło, gdy patrzył na nią z niekrytym pożądaniem. Poczuła ciepło w koniuszkach palców.

\- Nigdy nie mógłbym… Nie mógłbym cię pocałować!

\- Bzdura! Oczywiście, że byś mógł.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – warknął na nią. – Mia, widziałaś, jaką postać przyjął mój bogin. Najbardziej się boję, że cię skrzywdzę lub zainfekuję.

\- Najbardziej się boisz, że zaatakujesz mnie w swojej wilczej formie – poprawiła go, zdenerwowana. – Jeśli uważasz, że jestem tak głupia, żeby głaskać wilczy pysk we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, mamy większy problem, niż początkowo myślałam.

Rzuciła mu gniewne spojrzenie, ignorując jego krzywą minę, gdy wspomniała o wilczym pysku. Wiedziała, że nienawidzi, jak ktoś wspominał o jego wilczej formie, szczególnie tak dokładnie, ale postanowiła, że czas z tym skończyć.

\- To się nie zdarzy również w ludzkiej postaci – przyrzekł.

\- Lykantropię może przekazać wyłącznie w pełni przemieniony wilkołak podczas pełni księżyca. Gryząc swoją ofiarę.

Jej oczy zwęziły się w szparki, gdy przypomniała sobie, że identyczną dyskusję prowadzili starsi Syriusz i Remus w domu przy Grimmauld tej nocy, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że Tonks jest w ciąży. Westchnęła, gdy sobie uświadomiła, że skoro w przyszłości miał takie rozterki na temat infekowania innych lykantropią, nie uda jej się go przekonać jako nastolatka.

\- Remusie, zabraniam ci _nie cieszyć_ _się_ życiem, wszystkimi jego aspektami, ponieważ boisz się, że kogoś skrzywdzisz. Że mnie skrzywdzisz.

\- Zabraniam sobie narażać cię na niebezpieczeństwo.

Zawarczał i spróbował wyrwać swoję rękę z jej uścisku, ale trzymała go mocno. Prychnął i spróbował jeszcze raz.

\- Dlatego zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego niż ja. Tylko tyle – jeszcze raz uniósł ich splecione dłonie do jej oczu. – Albo nic. Tyle jestem w stanie dać komukolwiek.

\- Dobrze – wstała i puściła jego rękę. Odwróciła się do niego plecami. W szybie obserwowała, jak najpierw instynktownie wyciągnął w jej kierunku ramię, ale po chwili przyciągnął je do siebie. Był zszokowany. Potrząsnął głową i dziewczyna zaczęła się zastanawiać, co chciał mu przekazać wilk. Czyżby Lunatyk chciał związku z nią? A może chciał powiedzieć Remusowi, że ona nie była mu przeznaczona?

\- Zobaczymy się na lekcjach – spojrzała na niego. – Powinieneś porozmawiać z Jamiem zanim pójdziemy do Hogsmeade. Masz na to dwa miesiące, ale mimo wszystko, im szybciej, tym lepiej. Pewnie będzie chciał cię ostrzec, jak każdy brat.

Wywróciła oczami. Jakby Jamie miał cokolwiek do powiedzenia w kwestii osób, z którymi się mogła umawiać.

\- Zaczekaj… Co? – Remus zamrugał ze zdumienia oczami. – Ale myślałem…

\- Myślałeś, że po trzech długich latach przyjaźni podwinę ogon i ucieknę od ciebie, gdy nie zgodzisz się ze mną? Już ci mówiłam, że się ciebie nie boję. I nie boję się twoich idiotycznych zasad. Bo one są idiotyczne. Jednak póki co będę ich przestrzegać, żebyś poczuł się lepiej.

Siedział cicho, zbyt zaskoczony, żeby coś z siebie wydusić.

\- Odpoczywaj – pocałowała go w policzek.

Dostosuje się do jego reguł jak mała, posłuszna Gryfonka, ale pamiętała, że Tiara Przydziału chciała ją umieścić w Slytherinie. A jeśli ona coś wiedziała o sposobie postępowania Ślizgonów, wiedziała jedno – zawsze znajdowali dziury w całym.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

3 września 1974

Gryfoni i Ślizgoni wspólnie przeszli przez drzwi w lochach, żeby stawić się na pierwszej w nowym roku szkolnym lekcji Eliksirów. Kociołki czekały już na uczniów na blatach, a po drugiej stronie sali lekcyjnej stał profesor Slughorn, uśmiechający się szeroko. Mii nie podobał się wyraz jego twarzy, bo znała tego mężczyznę na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że nigdy nie był taki zadowolony bez konkretnego powodu.

\- Dzień dobry! Dzień dobry. Dzisiejsza lekcja bardzo mnie cieszy. Niektórzy z was pokazali, że świetnie znają się na sztuce warzenia eliksirów – jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Snapie, potem na Lily, przeniosło się na Damoklesa Belby'ego, Adriana Abbota i Mię. Następnie przemknęło po twarzach Huncwotów i Slughorn westchnął. – Inni potrzebują zdecydowanie więcej nauki.

Żaden z chłopców nie wyglądał na bardziej rozwścieczonego tym stwierdzeniem, niż Remus.

\- W ciągu najbliższych kilku miesięcy, poza eliksirami znajdującymi się w waszych podręcznikach, będziecie się zajmować specyficznymi składnikami. Przypiszę każdemu z was jakąś substancję. Chcę, żebyście przeprowadzili skrupulatne badania i wymyślili coś nowego związanego z każdym składnikiem.

Mia otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. W zależności od otrzymanego składnika, cały eksperyment Slughorna mógł się obrócić przeciwko niemu. Potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, co Frank mógł zrobić z raptuśnikiem – z jednej strony był to standardowy składnik Wywaru Śmiechu, ale z drugiej wywoływał masową histerię. I pomimo, że Alice była zdolną uczennicą, Mia z pełnym przekonaniem mogła stwierdzić, że awersja Neville'a do kociołków była dziedziczna.

Slughorn zaczął odczytywać przygotowaną wcześniej listę. Alice dostała kieł chropianka. Amycus Carrow otrzymał korzeń mniszka lekarskiego, a jego siostra sok z pijawki. Frank – _dzięki bogom_ – dostał oko traszki, które nie wybuchało w żadnej postaci. Mary dostała śluz gumochłona, a Elora Zabini czerniec. Na koniec zostali Huncwoci i przyszli członkowie Klubu Ślimaka, do którego Mia za wszelką cenę nie chciała się dostać.

\- Panie Black – Slughorn z uśmiechem przykuł uwagę Syriusza i postawił przed nim małą buteleczkę. –Elfie skrzydła.

Syriusz obrzucił fiolkę ponurym spojrzeniem.

\- Używa się ich w eliksirach poprawiających urodę. Niech pan to da którejś z dziewczyn.

Lily i Mia odwróciły się do chłopaka z mordem w oczach.

Slughorn zignorował słowa Gryfona i przeszedł dalej.

\- Panie Potter, sok z cebuli.

James zmarszczył brwi i pochylił się nad swoją butelką.

\- Jedyne, co mi przychodzi do głowy to eliksir grzybobójczy.

Slughorn uśmiechnął się radośnie, jakby właśnie o to mu chodziło.

\- Jest bardzo prosty w przygotowaniu. Mam nadzieję, że się panu uda go poprawnie uwarzyć.

Chłopak popatrzył na swojego nauczyciela, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zdecydował się jednak zatrzymać dla siebie swoje przemyślenia.

\- Panie Pettigrew – Slughorn postawił kolejną fiolkę przed Peterem.

Peter zbladł po przeczytaniu etykiety.

\- Śledziona szczura?

Huncwoci zaśmiali się i nawet Mia nie była w stanie utrzymać pokerowej twarzy.

\- Tak, popularny składnik eliksirów zmniejszających różnych maści. Powinien pan sobie dać z nimi radę, bo jest pan uzdolniony w dziedzinie eliksirów – powiedział Slughorn i bez wahania przeszedł do Remusa, któremu nadal nie przeszła irytacja na wcześniejsze słowa nauczyciela. – Panie Lupin.

Remus spojrzał na swój składnik i wyraz jego twarzy powiedział jego kolegom, że wcale nie był zachwycony swoim zadaniem. Powiódł spojrzeniem po pozostałych Huncwotach i Mii, którzy odpowiedzieli niewinnym wzrokiem.

\- Kamień księżycowy, panie profesorze?

\- Tak – potwierdził Slughorn. – W stanie sproszkowanym jest świetną podstawą pod Eliksiry Uspokajające, ale trzeba być ostrożnym przy jego obróbce, bo bywa również aktywnym składnikiem napojów miłosnych.

Remus zaczerwienił się, a Slughorn zaśmiał się rubasznie.

Syriusz posłał przyjacielowi zadowolony uśmieszek.

\- Musisz uważać na kamień lunarny… Luniaczku.

Oczy Mii zabłysły, gdy usłyszała to zdrobnienie. Odwróciła się do chłopców w momencie, gdy pozostali Huncwoci zaśmiali się z żartu Syriusza, a Remus uderzył przyjaciela w ramię.

\- Przymknij się, Łapo – warknął wilkołak.

Wiedziała, że chłopcy rozpoczęli trening Animagów, ale pomimo wielu żartów o szczurach kierowanych w stronę Petera, nie spodziewała się, że odkryli już swoje formy i stworzyli sobie pseudonimy, które przylgną do nich na całe życie. Uśmiechnęła się z dumą na myśl o ich postępach i uświadomiła sobie, że chciała równocześnie z nimi rozpocząć trening, a nie udało jej się nawet rozpocząć medytacji. Była wdzięczna, że chłopcy poruszali się w tym temacie po omacku, podczas gdy ona po wojnie dokładnie przeczytała książkę o procesie zmiany w zwierzę.

Adrian Abbot dostał pokrzyk wilczą jagodę, a Lily jaja popiełka, co sprawiło, że do obdzielenia składnikami zostali Damokles Belby, Snape i Mia.

\- Panie Snape – powiedział Slughorn z dumą. – Rosiczka księżycowa.

Severus z zadowoleniem sięgnął po fiolkę.

Mia wywróciła oczami, domyślając się, że Snape planuje uwarzyć Wywar Żywej Śmierci.

\- Panno Potter – nauczyciel uśmiechnął się do niej i podał jej słoik pełen much siatkoskrzydłych.

Odpowiedziała uśmiechem, przypominając sobie, że były składnikiem pierwszego zaawansowanego eliksiru, jaki uwarzyła: Elikisru Wielosokowego.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze.

\- I na koniec pan Belby – Slughorn postawił przed Damoklesem buteleczkę.

\- Akonit – Damokles skinął głową, a Mia spojrzała na kolegę ze zdziwieniem.

\- Znany również jako mordownik – wtrącił Snape.

\- Tak, oczywiście, panie Snape – potwierdził Slughorn. – Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu.

\- Znany również jako tojad – dodała Mia.

Nauczyciel odchylił się, zaczepiając kciuki o szlufki swoich spodni. Obdarzył swoich uczniów dumnych spojrzeniem, jakby wszystko, co mówili, odzwierciedlało jego doświadczenie w uczeniu młodych umysłów.

\- Ma pani rację, panno Potter. Mało kto o tym wie. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Mia odróciła się do Severusa i posłała mu szybki uśmieszek. Snape odpowiedział morderczym spojrzeniem. Po chwili skupiła swoją uwagę na Damoklesie. Było niewielu Ślizgonów na ich roku, z którymi mogła porozmawiać bez obrzucania się nawzajem wyzwiskami i Belby był jednym z nich.

\- Jestem bardzo ciekawa, co wymyślisz. Dużo czytałam o akonicie.

\- Naprawdę? – Zapytał Damokles. – Zwykle jest wykorzystywany jako środek przeciwbólowy albo zwykła trucizna. Jestem bardzo ciekawy, jakie będą jego właściwości, jeśli łodyga, liście i kwiaty będą przygotowywane osobno.

\- Pączki są składnikiem Eliksiru Przebudzenia. Może mają właściwości wyostrzające zmysły? – Zasugerowała i uśmiechnęła się, gdy dostrzegła zainteresowane w oczach Damoklesa.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Godzinę później wszyscy pracowali w przyjemnej ciszy, a Slughorn pochrapywał, zagłębiony w wygodnym fotelu, który stał za jego biurkiem zamiast standardowego krzesła.

Mia dokładnie przeglądała swoje muchy siatkoskrzydłe, oceniając, czy nadają się do przygotowania Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Chciała subtelnie zmienić przepis, zastanawiając się, czy ma w sobie ten pierwiastek, który jest niezbędny w pracy Mistrza Eliksirów. Zawsze była niezrównana w modyfikowaniu i tworzeniu nowych zaklęć i transmutacji, ale Eliksiry były dla niej przedmiotem, w którym trzeba się trzymać przepisu. Snape – i później Harry – udowodnili jej, że można udoskonalać przepisy.

\- Co planujesz? – Zapytał James, podchodząc do stolika, przy którym Mia pracowała z Damoklesem, Lily i Snapem. Belby opuścił swoje stanowisko, żeby dokładnie przejrzeć zapas składników Slughorna, co dało Jamiemu sposobność do porozmawiania ze swoją siostrą.

\- Nic takiego – odpowiedziała niewinnie.

\- Rozmawiałaś z Belbym – wyszeptał. – Nadal badasz tojad?

Spojrzała ostrożnie na brata o skinęła głową.

James uśmiechnął się, pamiętając doskonale ten moment, kiedy zapytał ją, dlaczego posiada notatki o tej potencjalnie trującej roślinie. Przyznała wtedy, że próbuje znaleźć lekarstwo na „mały, futrzany problem" Remusa, jak nazywał go ostatnio Syriusz.

\- Będąc w temacie – powiedział nagle, kiwając głową w kierunku kociołka Damoklesa. – Słyszałem coś o tym, że moja siostra chce się umówić z pewnym moim przyjacielem.

\- To nie plotka. Zaprosiłam Remusa do Hogsmeade, a dobrze wiesz, że on nie zmienia dziewczyn, jak rękawiczek. Poprosiłam go, żeby z tobą porozmawiał, bo nie chciałam, żebyś sobie pomyślał, że się przed tobą kryjemy – odpowiedziała, zastanawiając się, czy Jamie podniesie rzuconą rękawicę.

\- Zaprosiłaś Remusa do Hogsmeade? – Zapytała Lily, zanim James miał okazję, żeby odpowiedzieć swojej siostrze.

Mia odwróciła się do przyjaciółki z poczuciem winy. Wiedziała, że Lily kilka lat wcześniej podobał się Remus i miała nadzieję, że nie skrzywdziła dziewczyny swoim zachowaniem.

\- Ja… Tak. Przepraszam, Lily, powinnam była…

\- Nie. Uważam, że do siebie pasujecie – odpowiedziała szczerze Lily.

\- A co cię to w ogóle obchodzi? – Warknął Snape do swojej przyjaciółki.

\- Mia i Remus są moimi przyjaciółmi, Sev – Lily delikatnie zrugała Snape'a i wróciła do mieszania w swoim kociołku.

James w międzyczasie zerknął na jej ręce i głośno wciągnął powietrze do płuc.

\- Evans… Czy to jest… Pierścionek _zaręczynowy_?

Wszyscy odwrócili się w kierunku Lily i zszokowani spojrzeli na dziewczynę. Byłoby normalne, że czarownica czystej krwi została zaręczona z jakimś czarodziejem równego statusu społecznego we wczesnej młodości, ale oni wiedzieli, że Lily pochodzi z rodziny Mugoli.

\- Co? – Lily uniosła ręce i zaskoczona spojrzała na Jamesa. – To pierścień nastroju, ty kretynie. Rodzice kupili mi go latem.

Chłopak dalej patrzył na nią zdumionym spojrzeniem. Lily potrząsnęła głową z irytacją.

\- Mugolska rzecz.

Mia roześmiała się, gdy zobaczyła ulgę na twarzy brata.

\- Jak Mugole robią pierścienie, które pokazują nastrój człowieka? – Zapytał James. – Brzmi zupełnie, jak magia.

\- To nie jest magia – wyjaśniła Mia. – W pierścieniu są kryształy, które reagują na zmianę temperatury, zmieniając jego kolor.

Mia odwróciła się do Jamesa i zauważyła, że kilka osób przygląda się jej ze zdziwieniem.

\- Jamie, powinieneś więcej czytać!

\- W jakim nastroju jesteś teraz, Evans? – James zachichotał, patrząc na jej palec.

\- Zirytowanym – odpowiedziała, odwracając się plecami do chłopaka, skupiona wyłącznie na swoim kociołku.

Mia ostrzegawczo potrząsnęła głową w kierunku brata, który wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego kierunkiem, w którym poszła ich rozmowa. Mia złapała podbródek Jamesa w dłonie i skupiła jego wzrok na sobie.

\- A zatem. Remus. Co powiedział?

\- Niewiele. Jąkał się. Syriusz nadal się z niego śmieje.

Oboje spojrzeli na stół, przy którym pracowali Huncwoci. Syriusz rzeczywiście szeptał coś do ucha czerwonego z zawstydzenia Remusa, który próbował skruszyć swój kamień księżycowy.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Bądźcie grzeczni.

\- Absolutnie nie! Tam stoi facet, który chce się przespać z moją siostrą. Przyjaciel czy nie, musi przez to wszystko przejść – w oczach Jamiego pojawiło się rozbawienie.

\- On _nie chce_ się ze mną przespać – Mia ścisnęła podbródek Jamesa. – Jest dżentelmenem, zawsze był. Zachowuje się dużo lepiej niż ty i Syriusz razem wzięci. Pamiętaj, że będę się umawiać z kimkolwiek ja chcę, Jamesie Charlusie Potter! I ty będziesz musiał się z tym pogodzić.

Puściła go i Jamie upadł na podłogę, nie mogą złapać równowagi. Gapił się na siostrę z zachwytem.

Odwróciła się do swojego kociołka, nie patrząc na Lily, która z kolei chichotała, widząc, że Jamie został odpowiednio zrugany.

James wstał, otrzepał spodnie z kurzu i podszedł do swojego stolika.

Mia westchnęła, mając nadzieję, że to koniec.

Niestety, nie doceniła Jamesa.

\- Remusie, na twoim miejscu nie warzyłbym tego napoju miłosnego – zawołał głośno do przyjaciela. – Ona go wcale nie potrzebuje! Jest w tobie zakochana na zabój!

Klasa wybuchła śmiechem, a wściekła Mia obróciła się na swoim stołku w kierunku Jamesa, który niewinnie się do niej uśmiechał. Obok niego chichotał Syriusz, a Peter starał się tylko unikać morderczego spojrzenia dziewczyny.

Remus ukrył twarz w dłoniach i Mia widziała tylko jego czerwone uszy. Czarownica chciała rzucić jakąś uwagę, ale po chwili zmieniła zdanie i uśmiechnęła się słodko, najbardziej niebezpiecznym uśmiechem Dorei Potter.

Grę czas zacząć.


	35. Zaspokojony

Od tłumaczki: Z lekkim poślizgiem, ale jest. Robi się coraz ciekawiej i coraz bardziej tej fanfick zasługuje na kategorię M. Głównie ze względu na barwny język Syriusza, ale sytuacja zaczyna się powoli rozwijać. Główni bohaterowie dorastają.

Chciałabym jeszcze tylko odpowiedzieć publicznie Phillie, która napisała do mnie wiadomość i poruszyła dwie ważne sprawy. Po pierwsze, nieścisłość w tłumaczeniu (bodajże w rozdziale piątym). Już wyjaśniam, jak wygląda moje tłumaczenie – najpierw rozdział tłumaczę dosłownie, a przed zamieszczeniem na stronie dokładnie betuję. Wtedy wychodzą ciekawe kwiatki, które przekładam na poprawny stylistycznie język polski, nie konsultując słownictwa z oryginałem, ale zachowując wyłącznie jego sens. Nie chodzi o to, żeby tłumaczenie było kalką językową, ale żeby było przyjemne i logiczne w odbiorze. Po drugie, Komnata Potrzeby. Pomimo, że nie jest to nazwa oficjalnie występująca w kanonie, korzystanie w narracji wyłącznie z nazwy Pokój Życzeń byłoby stylistycznie nie na miejscu. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby w jednym akapicie kilkukrotnie pojawiła się ta sama nazwa, dodatkowo pisana wielkimi literami. Z kolei „Komnatą Potrzeby" posługują się różni autorzy i tłumacze obecni na , dlatego pozwoliła sobie również korzystać z tej nazwy. Wszystkie pozostałe nazwy własne są konsultowane z oryginalnym tłumaczeniem książek i gier.

Koniec moich wyjaśnień, mam nadzieję, że coś wniosą. Miłego czytania. Do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu.

ROZDZIAŁ 35 – ZASPOKOJONY

4 pażdziernika 1974

Mia pozwoliła Jamesowi myśleć, że jest bezpieczny.

Nie był.

Jego instynkt przetrwania musiał szwankować, bo przez cały ostatni miesiąc sprawiał problemy na każdej lekcji. Biedny Remus został złapany między młotem i kowadłem. Codziennie James rzucał nowe uwagi dotyczące potencjalnego związku jego siostry i najlepszego przyjaciela.

Remus, lojalny Gryfon, starał się nie brać udziału w walce rodzeństwa Potterów i zostawił Mię w spokoju – co ją niesamowicie zirytowało.

Na Zaklęciach James przywoływał przedmioty z biurka Mii, kiedy tylko dziewczyna była odwrócona do niego plecami. Następnie twierdził, że Remus prosił go o jakąś pamiątkę po niej. Na Opiece nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami James _bardzo głośno_ zapytał profesora Kettleburna o zwyczaje godowe wilkołaków. Na Zielarstwie transmutował ślaz w czerwone róże i udawał mugolskiego dostawcę kwiatów, który dostał zlecenie od przyjaciela. W tym samym momencie Remus próbował ukryć swoje zawstydzenie zachowaniem Jamiego, starając się w ciszy zasadzić swoje pykostrąki.

Jedynymi zajęciami, kiedy Mia i Remus mieli spokój były Historia Magii (James i Syriusz spali), Obrona przed Czarną Magią (James nie był na tyle głupi, żeby podpaść ich nowemu nauczycielowi, profesorowi Proudfootowi), Transmutacja (James i Syriusz bardzo poważnie podchodzili do tego przedmiotu, bo mieli nadzieję, że dowiedzą się czegoś przydatnego o transformacji w Animaga) i Starożytne Runy (Mia i Remus uczęszczali na te zajęcia bez pozostałych Huncwotów).

Zawsze siedzieli obok siebie na Runach. Bardzo często w środku zajęć, kiedy byli pogrążeni w tłumaczeniach, Remus sięgał po dłoń Mii i splatał swoje palce z jej palcami. Ona wtedy oddychała głęboko, spokojna i szczęśliwa. Dzięki tym krótkim chwilom była w stanie znieść tortury Jamesa.

A już szczególnie przetrwanie jego dziecinnego zachowania było warte czwartego października.

\- Nie pij soku dyniowego i wszystko będzie w porządku, Lily – wyszeptała do przyjaciółki.

\- Jak udało ci się wlać eliksir do całej kadzi soku? – Zapytała zaciekawiona Lily, czekając na przybycie pozostałych uczniów.

\- Przyjaźnię się ze skrzatami domowymi – Mia uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona, że w tej linii czasowej udało jej się zawrzeć pokój z tymi małymi, pracowitymi stworzeniami. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, jak przerażone jej obecnością były skrzaty w jej oryginalnej linii.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to zadziała? Chodzi mi o to, że pomysł jest świetny, ale będziesz miała z tego powodu kłopoty – Lily rzuciła okiem na stół nauczycielski. – Nie chcę cię namawiać do łamania regulaminu, ale jeśli chcesz, żeby Slughorn przyznał ci punkty za pomysł, będziesz musiała wziąć za to odpowiedzialność.

\- Dopóki nie zabronią mi iść do Hogsmeade, pogodzę się z każdą karą – odpowiedziała Mia.

Uczniowie powoli zaczęli się schodzić do Wielkiej Sali. Huncwoci dołączyli do Mii i Lily po kolei prezentując różne stopnie wyczerpania. Peter, Syriusz i James wyglądali naprawdę źle, za to Remus wyglądał kwitnąco, ponieważ pełnia minęła ponad tydzień wcześniej.

\- Dzień dobry, chłopcy – Mia uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zaczęła przygotowywać śniadanie dla Remusa, podczas gdy on jednocześnie szykował dla niej owsiankę i filiżankę herbaty. – Co was tak wyczerpało z samego rana?

Zakładała, że ćwiczyli transformację w Animagów. Ona też poświęcała temu cały swój wolny czas, zamknięta w swoim dormitorium. Nie udało się jej jeszcze wyjść poza stadium medytacji.

\- Spędziłem miły wieczór z jedną napaloną czarownicą – skłamał Syriusz, a Mia wywróciła oczami.

Jeszcze miesiąc temu taka odpowiedź by ją zirytowała, ale pogodziła się z tym. Syriusz stał się człowiekiem, który potwierdzał wszystkie niegrzeczne plotki, które krążyły po zamku na jego temat. Twierdził, że przynajmniej może spróbować tych rzeczy, o które go oskarżano. Peter był tym zachwycony, Jamesa to tylko bawiło. Remus reagował obrzydzeniem, a Mia nagle zobojętniała na zachowanie przyjaciela. Wiedziała wiele o przeszłości Syriusza, bo często razem z Harrym i Ronem słuchała, jak starszy Syriusz i starszy Remus wspominali swoją buntowniczą młodość. Mia wiedziała, że będzie musiała kiedyś stawić czoła przeszłości Blacka, ale jeszcze nie przyszedł na to czas.

Więc zignorowała jego zachowanie i skupiła się na swoich regułach: _żyj swoim życiem, ciesz się swoim życiem_.

Dzisiaj miała zamiar bez przeszkód cieszyć się swoim życiem.

\- Jedz – uśmiechnęła się do Remusa i skinęła z wdzięcznością głową, kiedy podał jej słoik z marmoladą. Zauważyła, że jego oczy spoczęły na wysokiej, pustej szklance, którą zwykle napełniała dla niego sokiem dyniowym. Dzisiaj tego nie zrobiła.

Sięgnął po dzbanek, żeby samemu nalać sobie soku, ale Mia bez słów zakryła dłonią jego szklankę i potrząsnęła ostrzegawczo głową. Popijając herbatę, posłała mu wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie.

Oczy Remusa rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumiał, że za chwilę coś się wydarzy. Odwrócił lekko głowę i zobaczył, że James, Syriusz i Peter spokojnie sączą swój sok dyniowy.

\- Chcę tu był, żeby zobaczyć efekt? – Wyszeptał.

Lily roześmiała się.

\- O, tak!

Nagle każdy uczeń, który napił się soku dyniowego doświadczył częściowej transformacji: ich włosy zmieniły kolor, wydawałoby się, losowo.

Ślizgoni spoglądali na siebie i ich włosy poprzyjmowały różne odcienie czerni i zieleni. Wśród Krukonów dominował kolor morski, a Puchoni i Gryfoni mieli na głowach różne wariacje żółci, zieleni i purpury.

Dwóch z trzech Huncwotów, którzy napili się soku, miało w tym momencie bardzo _przewidywalne_ , jasnoniebieskie włosy.

Lily wyglądała na oburzoną, kiedy spojrzała na głowę Jamesa.

\- O, mój Boże! – Wydukała do Mii, po czym zakryła usta dłońmi i próbowała nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

James zamrugał i rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali.

\- Co się dzieje? Co zrobiłaś? – Naskoczył na swoją siostrę, po czym zmrużył oczy, złapał srebrną łyżkę i spróbował spojrzeć na swoje odbicie.

\- Dodałam pewien niegroźny eliksir do porannego soku – odpowiedziała Mia.

\- Sprytne, kotku – zaśmiał się Syriusz, przebierając palcami po swoich błękitnych włosach. – To ma być _żart_? Losowe kolory włosów? Zrobiłbym to prostym zaklęciem zmiany koloru. Zmarnowałaś na to cały eliksir? Nawet nie zasługujesz na Akceptowalny.

Mia wyprostowała się i z uwagą zaczęła się przyglądać swoim paznokciom.

\- To prawda, skorzystałam z zaklęcia zmiany koloru. Na każdej muszce siatkoskrzydłej, która trafiła do Eliksiru Wielosokowego

\- Podałaś nam Eliksir Wielosokowy? – James był zaskoczony. Zdmuchnął z twarzy pukiel jasnoniebieskich włosów. Mia musiała przyznać, że czarne włosy wyglądały na lepiej ułożone niż błękitne. Jamie dotknął swojej klatki piersiowej, po czym popatrzył na palce. – Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego zmienił się tylko kolor naszych włosów? Nie powinniśmy wszyscy wyglądać identycznie?

\- Tak by było, jeśli dodałabym do Eliksiru włos zwyczajnej czarownicy lub czarodzieja, ale jeśli dodałabym włos Metamorfomaga, pozwoliłoby to osobie przyjmującej Eliksir na dokonanie dowolnej zmiany w swoim wyglądzie.

Mia była bardzo wdzięczna, że kiedyś przyjaźniła się z Nimfadorą Tonks-Lupin, która wyjaśniła jej, że Metamorfomag jest z natury odporny na działanie Eliksiru Wielosokowego, bo z własnej woli może zmieniać swój wygląd. Jeszcze większe zadowolenie przyniosło jej znalezienie w kolekcji rzadkich składników profesora Slughorna włosów Metamorfomaga (pośród włosów goblinów i wilkołaków). Z łatwością ukradła jeden taki włos.

\- Wiedziałeś, że Metamorfomag zmienia kolor swoich włosów w zależności od nastroju? – Spojrzała na Remusa, który uśmiechał się do niej z dumą. – Pierścień nastroju Lily był dla mnie inspiracją.

\- Dobra, dobra, jesteś najinteligentniejszą czarownicą, jaką znam – przyznał James, wywracając oczami. – Co oznaczają kolory?

\- No, cóż – wtrąciła nagle Lily. – Ślizgoni są przewidywalni. Czarny i ciemnozielony oznaczają gniew i zazdrość. Pewnie są wkurzeni na Mię za spłatanie im figla i zazdrośni, że sami na to nie wpadli. Krukoni mają morskie włosy. Są rozbawieni. Puchoni i większość Gryfonów jest gdzieś między zirytowanym, zniecierpliwionym i szczęśliwym.

\- A my? – Syriusz wskazał palcem swoje jasnoniebieskie włosy.

\- To mój ulubiony odcień błękitu – Mia rozpromieniła się. – Oznacza zaspokojenie.

Lily zaczerwieniła się, parsknęła śmiechem i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- Zaspokojenie? – James mrugnął oczami, nagle zdenerwowany. Jego spojrzenie na ułamek sekundy spoczęło na Lily.

\- Tak. Powiedz mi, kochany braciszku – Mia pochyliła się nad stołem, złożyła palce i posłała Jamiemu przewrotne spojrzenie. – W ciągu ostatniego pół godziny, co ze sobą zrobiłeś, że czujesz się tak nieprawdopodobnie zaspokojony?

Remus otworzył szeroko oczy, odwrócił się i zakrył usta dłonią, próbując zamaskować śmiech kaszlem. Pozostali Gryfoni nie byli tak subtelni i nie kryli się z chichotem.

Twarz Jamesa natychmiast zrobiła się czerwona z zażenowania. Znowu posłał Lily zawstydzone spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

Syriusz natychmiast załapał puentę i – będąc tak bezwstydnym, jak zawsze – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja jestem taki zaspokojony, bo pod prysznicem przeżyłem niesamowity orgazm.

Cały stół wybuchł niepohamowanym śmiechem. James ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaczekał aż śmiech ucichnie. W międzyczasie jego włosy zmieniły kolor na jaskrawoczerwony, pasujący do jego twarzy, po czym stały się turkusowe, co oznaczało akceptację porażki.

W końcu uśmiechnął się do swojej siostry.

\- I? – Zapytała.

James wstał i wykonał pełen gracji ukłon przed Mią.

\- Wygrałaś.

\- A Remus? – Zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy, widząc, że włosy Jamiego zrobiły się jasnozielone z niepokoju, a Syriusza ciemnozielone. Mia zignorowała oba odcienie.

James zaśmiał się i wyciągnął dłoń, oferując pokój wilkołakowi.

\- Remusie, stary, mam nadzieję, że wiesz, w co się pakujesz.

Remus zamrugał oczami i przyjął wyciągniętą dłoń.

Zanim puścił, James przyciągnął do siebie przyjaciela i wyszeptał do niego:

\- Masz świadomość, że jeśli ją skrzywdzisz, albo inaczej upokorzysz, zostanę zapamiętany jako wielki James Potter, pogromca wilka, prawda?

\- Rozumiem – Remus przytaknął głową.

\- A teraz przetestujmy ten eliksir – Jamie napełnił szklanki Mii i Remusa sokiem dyniowym. – Luniaczku, chcesz, żebym przyklasnął waszemu związkowi? Wypij sok.

Remus przeczyścił gardło i podał jedną ze szklanek Mii.

\- Za nas, jak przypuszczam – po czym oboje wypili swój sok.

Nie minęło nawet pięć sekund, zanim ich włosy zmieniły swoje kolory na identyczne odcienie różu. Mia spojrzała na swoje kolana, zarumieniona, gdy zauważyła kolor włosów Remusa. Wiedziała, że ona wygląda tak samo. Remus z kolei ze zdumieniem sięgnął po łyżkę, żeby się sobie przyjrzeć.

\- Co oznacza różowy? – Zapytał James, patrząc na Lily.

Lily uśmiechnęła się szeroko do swoich przyjaciół.

\- Zakochany.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

26 marca 1975

\- Kurwa!

\- Nadal za mocno koncentrujecie się na trasnsmutacji, a za mało na medytacji – powiedział Remus do swoich przyjaciół, kiedy siedzieli na polanie nieopodal Zakazanego Lasu, trenując transformację w Animaga.

Remus siedział niedaleko, opierając się o drzewo, myśląc o bolących plecach i stawach, które będą w jeszcze gorszym stanie po jutrzejszej pełni księżyca. Zbliżająca się transformacja w wilkołaka czyniła go odpornego na złośliwości przyjaciół. W tym momencie Jamesowi udało się przyprawić sobie pół poroża i dał się złapać w wiszące nisko gałęzie. Syriusz miał cztery czarne łapy i ciało człowieka, a Peter wyhodował sobie ogon i długie zęby, i nie miał pojęcia, jak wrócić do normy. Ich śmieszny wygląd powinien podtrzymać Remusa na duchu, ale chłopak myślał o czymś zupełnie innym i nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

\- Czo się ształo, Łemusie? – Wymamrotał Peter przez wydłużone zęby.

\- Nadal nie znalazłem prezentu urodzinowego dla Mii – przyznał Remus. Odwrócił się w kierunku Jamesa, który wyglądał najmniej zabawnie. – Co powinienem jej kupić, Rogaczu?

Remus i Mia oficjalnie byli parą od tego ranka, który został nazwany „Wielką Tęczową Eksplozją roku 1974".

Mia przyznała się do zorganizowania żartu i dostała tydzień szlabanu za dolanie eliksiru do soku uczniów. Jednocześnie zarobiła po pięćdziesiąt punktów od profesorów Flitwicka i Slughorna, którym zaimponowała, zmieniając zaklęciem strukturę eliksiru.

Kilka tygodni później wybrali się razem do Hogsmeade, gdzie najpierw Remus zabrał Mię na kremowe piwo do Trzech Mioteł, następnie Mia obsypała Remusa czekoladą z Miodowego Królestwa, po czym oboje spędzili kilka godzin przekopując się przez stare księgi w księgarni Tomy i Papirusy. Po skończeniu zakupów, postanowili wrócić do zamku, po drodze zaskakując Syriusza, który obściskiwał jakąś trzecioroczną Puchonkę przed Wrzeszczącą Chatą. Po powrocie do wieży Gryfonów zaszyli się na sofie przed kominkiem, każde z nową książką w dłoni.

Uważali swój związek za komfortowy, zbudowany na przyjaźni i wspólnych zainteresowaniach. Większość nocy spędzali podobnie, jak swoją pierwszą randkę: Mia opierała się plecami o pierś Remusa, który z kolei kładł głowę na jej ramieniu, oboje zagłębieni w interesujących powieściach.

James i Syriusz z czasem zaprzestali prób upokarzania pary, ale Mary, Lily i Alice cały czas pytały o romantyczny aspekt ich związku. Mia nie zdradzała jednak żadnych szczegółów, ponieważ ze względu na sztywne zasady Remusa, nie było szczegółów, o których mogłaby opowiadać. Był zdecydowany nie przekraczać żadnej granicy, którą ustanowił, żeby nie narazić jej przypadkowo na zainfekowanie lykantropią. Jednocześnie był zadowolony, że nigdy nie podała mu Nastrojowego Soku, jak nazwała swój wynalazek, bo _codziennie rano_ schodziłby do Wielkiej Sali z błękitnymi włosami. Związek z Mią był dla Remusa źródłem ciągłej frustracji. Gdyby nie ból związany z transformacją, Remus czekałby niecierpliwie każdej pełni księżyca, bo w postaci wilkołaka mógł spalić dodatkowe pokłady energii.

Jego przyjaciele pogarszali sytuację. Nie mógł porozmawiać o tym z Jamesem, bo Mia była jego siostrą. Z kolei Mia absolutnie nie chciała, żeby wtajemniczał Petera w ich życie prywatne. To zostawiało tylko Syriusza, który – jeśli wierzyć plotkom – w ciągu ostatniego półrocza stał się gorszy niż jego własna reputacja. Prawie zrozumiał, co się z nim dzieje, kiedy pewnego styczniowego poranka pojawił się w Pokoju Wspólnym, wyglądając na niesamowicie winnego.

 _\- Coś ty narobił? – Zapytał natychmiast Remus. – I dlaczego stąd czuję od ciebie wodę ognistą?_

 _\- Spieprzyłem sprawę – powiedział Syriusz, głośno przełykając ślinę. – Spieprzyłem na całej linii._

 _\- Łapo, co zrobiłeś? – Oczy Remusa błysnęły złotem, kiedy pomagał swojemu pijanemu przyjacielowi wejść do łóżka._

 _\- Uprawiałem seks z McKinnon – wyznał Syriusz._

 _\- A to… Nie jest… Normalne? – Remus uniósł brew, wierząc w plotki, które o Syriuszu powtarzały czarownice z wszystkich Domów. Nie uwierzył tylko w sensacyjną nowinę, która mówiła, że Syriusz jest ojcem sekretnego dziecka McGonnagal._

 _\- Nie, to nie jest normalne! – Wrzasnął Black. – To był… Mój pierwszy raz. Kurwa, ależ ona się wścieknie._

 _\- Marlene? Dlaczego? Taki byłeś niewarty w łóżku?_

 _Syriusz rzucił przyjacielowi mordercze spojrzenie._

 _\- Nie, byłem fantastyczny. Dziękuję za wiarę w moje możliwości, Luniaczku. Ale… Chodzi o to, że ja… Rzuciłem ją od razu po fakcie – mruknął, zniesmaczony swoim zachowaniem._

 _Remus potrząsnął głową._

 _\- Jesteś obrzydliwy._

 _\- Wiem! Zresztą, nie obchodzi mnie Marlene. Nie możesz powiedzieć Mii – błagał. – Znienawidzi mnie za to._

 _\- A dlaczego moją dziewczynę ma obchodzić, kogo przeleciałeś? – Remus niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy. Błysnęła w nich zazdrość._

 _Syriusz położył się na łóżku, myśląc o swoich błędach._

 _\- Bo ona uważa Marlene za dziwkę. A ja nie chcę… Kurwa, Luniaczku, wiem, że to twoja dziewczyna, ale i tak nie chcę, żeby patrzyła na mnie tak, jak wszyscy._

Remus był zły i zazdrosny, ale w rzeczywistości rozumiał Syriusza. Był bardzo terytorialny w stosunku do Mii, ale nadal nie pojmował, jak Syriusz mógł ją odtrącić, kiedy chciała otworzyć przed nim swoje serce. Sam wiedział, jak to jest, być z dziewczyną, myśląc, że słońce wschodzi i zachodzi dla niej, i nie być jej wartym.

Remus wiecznie walczył z wilkiem. Z tyłu jego głowy usadowił się głosik, który podpowiadał mu, żeby wziął dziewczynę siłą, pocałował ją, przygwoździł do ściany i posmakował każdego kawałka jej skóry. Ta sama część jego natury warczała na nią, kiedy powiedziała coś, co mu się nie podobało, a było zbyt blisko pełni księżyca, żeby się w pełni kontrolował. Chłopak przez cały czas się martwił, że w pewnym momencie przesadzi i straci ją na zawsze.

Dlatego rozumiał, o co chodziło Syriuszowi i obiecał dochować tajemnicy.

Jednak sekret pierwszego razu Syriusza bardzo szybko został odkryty, pomimo wysiłków Remusa, by do tego nie dopuścić. Kiedy ta ostatnia nitka łącząca go z moralnym prowadzeniem się została zerwana, Syriusz nie miał już żadnych skrupułów, żeby zanurzyć się – dosłownie i w przenośni – w każdej dziewczynie, która go chciała.

Kiedy Mia poznała prawdę, nawrzeszczała na niego i oskarżyła o brak szacunku dla siebie i innych.

Wtedy Syriusz próbował wczołgać się na jej kolana i poprosić, żeby pogłaskała go po głowie – było to niesamowicie zabawne dla Huncwotów, którzy wiedzieli, jaką postać Animaga przyjmie Syriusz – jednak czarownica odtrąciła przyjaciela, ku uciesze Remusa.

Oni dorastali, a Syriusz zaczynał coraz bardziej od nich odstawać.

\- Co? – Remus zamrugał szybko oczami, powracając myślami do swoich przyjaciół w Zakazanym Lesie.

James odkaszlnął.

\- Powiedziałem, że _ty_ powinieneś lepiej niż _ja_ wiedzieć, co kupić jej na urodziny.

\- Nadal nic jej nie kupiłeś? Jesteś najgorszym chłopakiem w historii świata – Syriusz zaśmiał się i zaczął kopać w ziemi swoimi ogromnymi łapami. Remus wybuchnął śmiechem, patrząc na zajęcie przyjaciela.

\- Chciałem poszukać czegoś wyjątkowego podczas ostatniej wycieczki do Hogsmeade, ale ta została odwołana, bo zaatakowano warzywniak.

Niewiele osób o tym wiedziało, ale rankiem, po ataku na sklep warzywny, Dumbledore'a nie było na śniadaniu. Krążyły niepotwierdzone plotki, że urodzony w rodzinie Mugoli właściciel warzywniaka został zaatakowany przez czarodziejów w czarnych szatach, noszących maski.

\- Chciałem, żeby te urodziny były wyjątkowe. A tymczasem wy będziecie się dobrze bawić w wieży, a ja będę wył w Chacie – warknął Lupin.

\- Szkoda, że pełnia księżyca wypada w nasze urodziny – westchnął James. – Ona to rozumie.

\- _Wiem_ i dlatego jest jeszcze gorzej. Obudzę się następnego ranka w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, po niewyjaśnionej nieobecności na jej przyjęciu urodzinowym i zamiast jakoś ją uszczęśliwić, ona będzie trzymać mnie za rękę, podczas gdy pani Pomfrey wleje mi do gardła eliksiry przeciwbólowe.

\- Wiesz, co? To może być niezgodne z twoimi przekonaniami – zasugerował James. – Ale może ten raz pozwól jej zająć się sobą?

Remus warknął, a jego oczy błysnęły złotem.

\- Spokojnie, Lunatyku – Syriusz uniósł czarne łapy w uspokajającym geście. – Rogacz ma rację. Dziewczyna ma rozwinięty instynkt opiekuńczy, a ty nie pozwalałeś się jej sobą opiekować od pierwszego roku.

Wzruszył ramionami, otrzepał łapy z ziemi i z łatwością transformował je ponownie w ludzkie dłonie.

\- Dziewczyny lubią taką intymną atmosferę…

\- Uważaj na słowa – James zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi. Daj spokój, Rogaczu, czy Luniaczek wygląda, jakby uprawiał seks? – Syriusz zachichotał na tę myśl. – Oczywiście, że nie. On wygląda… Wygląda… Jak ty.

James rzucił w Syriusza kamieniem, który Black najpierw złapał, a później zaczął zakopywać.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że dziewczyny lubią te momenty, kiedy pokazujesz swoją łagodną, miękką stronę.

\- Mówisz z doświadczenia? – Prychnął Remus.

\- Tak, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę. Wszystkie dziewczyny, które obściskiwałem lub przeleciałem narzekały, że ja _nie mam_ takiej strony. Więc daj jej się sobą opiekować i wyjdziesz na tym fantastycznie.

James ostrożnie spojrzał na Remusa.

\- Tylko nie _za_ fantastycznie.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

28 marca 1975

Remus obudził się ze skrzywioną miną w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Ta pełnia księżyca była wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna. Nie odpoczywał przed transformacją i stresował się swoją nieobecnością na urodzinach Mii, wobec czego wilkołak na sobie samym wyładował całą frustrację. Nie pomogło, że Mia przyszła go pożegnać przed odprowadzeniem do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, przytuliła go, więc gdy księżyc wisiał wysoko na niebie, on nadal czuł na sobie jej zapach.

Frustracja była zbyt łagodnym słowem, żeby opisać, co czuł w tym momencie.

Wyczuł jej obecność w pobliżu bez unoszenia powiek.

\- Jak minęły twoje urodziny?

\- Bez ciebie nie było fajnie.

Otworzył oczy i zauważył, jak ostrożnie przyglądała się głębokiej ranie na jego przedramieniu. Zmarszczyła nos, a jej dłonie drżały.

\- Pani Pomfrey? – Zawołał Remus.

\- Tak, mój drogi?

\- Bez obrazy, ale… Czy Mia może mnie uzdrowić? Minęło kilka lat od ostatniego razu, ale pamiętam, że dobrze się czułem, kiedy ona mnie leczyła – zmarszczył czoło, mając nadzieję, że nie uraził pielęgniarki, która co miesiąc się nim zajmowała.

Pani Pomfrey uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie widzę problemu. Jest pani przygotowana, panno Potter?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała natychmiast Mia. – Jesteś pewny?

Skinął głową i rzucił jej pogodne spojrzenie, mimo że potwór w jego głowie warczał i rzucał się. _Nie! My jesteśmy obrońcą! Nie pozwól, żeby zobaczyła nas słabymi!_

\- Chciałbym, żebyś dzisiaj ty mnie uzdrowiła. Proszę, Mia?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i sięgnęła po różdżkę.

\- Przekręć się na bok.

Czuł, jak różdżką zbierała zaschniętą krew. Nie bolało tak, jak zwykle. Pani Pomfrey była bardzo skuteczna, ale brakowało jej delikatności, ze względu na mnogość obowiązków, jakim musiała podołać. I było coś w magii Mii, co przemawiało do wilka.

Przewrócił się z powrotem na plecy, gdy poczuł, że Mia zaleczyła jego ranę. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zobaczył jej radosną minę.

\- Czy to był mój prezent urodzinowy? – Zapytała, chichocząc.

\- Pomysł Jamesa – Remus próbował wzruszyć ramionami.

\- Mądry chłopiec z tego Jamesa Pottera – skorzystała z tego, że Remus prawie nie może się ruszać i przeczesała dłonią jego włosy. – Mógłbyś mi częściej pozwalać na coś takiego. Cieszę się, gdy mogę ci pomóc.

\- Ja się tego wstydzę – przyznał, zmuszając się do wypowiedzenia tych słów, ale chciał być z nią szczery. Westchnął. – Ale jeśli ciebie to uszczęśliwia, mogę od czasu do czasu pozwolić ci na zajmowanie się mną.

Wiedział, że chciała od niego więcej – na Merlina, on też chciał – ale nie wolno mu było przekroczyć granicy. Teraz, po transformacji, nie miał siły, żeby z nią walczyć, ale wiedział, że ona nie wykorzysta go w osłabionym stanie, bo wiedziała, jak ważne dla niego było to, że ona jest bezpieczna.

Pochyliła się nad nim i złożyła lekki pocałunek na jego policzku.

\- _Ty_ mnie uszczęśliwiasz.


	36. Zaczekaj, to zobaczysz

Od tłumaczki: Znowu spóźniona, znowu przepraszam. Szczerze mówiąc, zastanawiałam się, czy nie przenieść wstawiania nowych rozdziałów na soboty – na pewno miałabym więcej czasu na zbetowanie każdego rozdziału. Bo w tygodniu czasu mi brakuje na wszystko...

W każdym razie – zapraszam do czytania. Będzie o magii – Animagach, Mapie Huncwotów i Wywarze Tojadowym. Do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu.

ROZDZIAŁ 36 – ZACZEKAJ, TO ZOBACZYSZ

25 maja 1975

 _Potrzebuję miejsca, które wygląda jak Zakazany Las. Miejsca, do którego nikt poza mną nie wejdzie_.

Skupiła się na tej myśli, powoli spacerując przed pozbawioną ozdób ścianą na siódmym piętrze. Po tym, jak po raz trzeci minęła pewien punkt, pojawiły się okrągłe drzwi i Mia pozwoliła, żeby na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do Komnaty Potrzeby. Westchnęła, podziwiając widok.

Zdjęła buty i zagłębiła się w las, czując, jak wilgotna trawa otula jej bose stopy. Tam, gdzie powinna być ściana po jej lewej stronie, widziała Czarne Jezioro. Po prawej stronie górował nad nią cień Hogwartu, co wywołało w Mii dziwne odczucia, bo dziewczyna zdawała sobie doskonale sprawę, że w tej chwili w rzeczywistości znajduje się na zamku.

Las leżał przed nią i Mia z uśmiechem szła przed siebie, ukrywając się w cieniu drzew, patrząc w górę, na sufit Komnaty Potrzeby. Jednak zamiast solidnych murów, zobaczyła nocne niebo, rozświetlone przez idealnie okrągły księżyc, wiszący nisko nad horyzontem. To właśnie ten księżyc w pełni był jej celem. Uspokajał ją i wyciszał, kiedy zagłębiała palce stóp w miękką ziemię. Po części czuła zawstydzenie, że taki łagodzący efekt miało na nią dokładnie to samo, co sprawiało ból Remusowi. Odsunęła jednak od siebie swój wstyd, bo wiedziała, że to, co teraz robiła w końcu przyniesie Remusowi ulgę.

Bardzo dobrze wiedziała, że Łapa i Rogacz – a nawet Glizdogon, musiała to przyznać, - niedługo dołączą do Lunatyka podczas jego transformacji. Ona chciała być tam z nimi. Chciała być z _nim_.

Zajęło jej wiele miesięcy, zanim w końcu zrozumiała, jak poprawnie medytować, jak połączyć się ze swoim „wewnętrznym zwierzęciem" – zwierzęciem, którym, jak założyła, była wydra. Ogromnie ją zaskoczył fakt, który dotarł do niej pewnej nocy – to nie w wydrę miała się przeistoczyć. Kiedy to zrozumiała, przywołała swojego Patronusa i ze zdumieniem wpatrywała się w srebrzystą istotę, która zmieniła się z wydry w nieco większe zwierzę, ze smukłymi łapami i gęstym ogonem. Teraz już wiedziała, dlaczego starszy Syriusz tak bardzo się zdziwił, kiedy _Hermiona_ powiedziała, że jej Patronusem jest wydra. To na pewno nie był Patronus _Mii_.

Zamknęła oczy i poczuła, jak wiatr owiewa jej skórę. Poczuła blask księżyca na swoich plecach i ziemię pod palcami. Skoncentrowała się na swoim wewnętrznym zwierzęciu, ale jednocześnie sięgnęła myślami do Lunatyka, do _Remusa_ , który w tej chwili przeżywał swój koszmar we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Sięgnęła do Łapy i Rogacza, którzy razem z przyjacielem wyszli z zamku. Nie byli w stanie dołączyć do niego, więc oddalili się do Zakazanego Lasu, by ćwiczyć swoje przemiany.

Coś w jej duszy się poruszyło w wielu kierunkach i Mia zrozumiała, że to nie jest _pojedyncza_ więź, ale szereg różnych więzi. Będąc pogrążoną w głębokiej medytacji, wyraźnie je wszystkie widziała. Złota nić łączyła ją z Syriuszem – Więź Duchowa, przygotowana przez ich wzajemne uczucia, sprowokowana pocałunkami w dwóch różnych dekadach i pozostawiona bez zapieczętowania. Lżejsza, srebrna nić łączyła ją z Jamesem – Więź Rodzinna, jak wytłumaczyła jej matka, przygotowana przez jej siostrzaną miłość do Harry'eg', sprowokowana przez prezent, który otrzymała od Syriusza i zapieczętowana przez oficjalną adopcję.

Istniała też trzecia nić, prawie niewidoczna, jakby czekała na swoje przebudzenie. Więź, która sięgała daleko, do Remusa, przebywającego w Zakazanym Lesie. Więź jednak nie kończyła się na Remusie, istniała dalej, poza nim.

 _Jeszcze jedna Więź_?

Odcięcie się od tej myśli zajęło jej chwilę, ale musiała ją odpuścić, żeby oczyścić swój umysł.

Nagle Mia westchnęła z zadowoleniem i zaakceptowała swoją przemianę, kiedy poczuła, że jej ciało jej ulega. Dłonie stały się łapami, których pazury chętnie rozorały miękką ziemię. Czuła, jak piasek przesypuje się po jej futrze. Jej wzrok sięgał dziesięć razy dalej i czuła się tak, jakby patrzyła na drugi koniec lasu przez Omnikulary. Poczuła, jak jej uszy się unoszą i usłyszała bardzo wyraźne szepty, jakby kilka osób stało tuż za drzwiami.

 _Za drzwiami_?

Wymknięcie się na korytarz było bardzo proste, skoro miała po swojej stronie magię Komnaty Potrzeby. Poprosiła pokój, żeby stworzył niewidzialne wyjście, które nie przepuszcza żadnych dźwięków. Rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, a następnie spojrzała w kierunku Syriusza, Jamesa i Petera. Skuleni, odsuwali od ścian gobeliny i obrazy, jakby szukali kolejnych tajnych przejść.

\- _Wiem_ , że tu przyszła – powiedział Syriusz. – Widziałem, jak poprzedniej nocy się wymknęła i zniknęła gdzieś na siódmym piętrze.

Peter westchnął.

\- Gdybyśmy byli w stanie ukończyć mapę, nie mielibyśmy tego problemu. Kurde! Chyba zostawiłem torbę w lesie.

\- Coś na pewno już ją dorwało – zaśmiał się Black.

Peter jęknął, marszcząc brwi.

\- To była nowiutka torba. I miałem w niej wypracowanie na Zaklęcia.

\- Po co ją w ogóle ze sobą zabierałeś?

\- Bo miałem w niej też przekąski. Myślałem, że jeżeli uda nam się dzisiaj pełna transformacja, będziemy po niej głodni. Po treningu zawsze muszę coś zjeść.

Syriusz parsknął.

\- Miałeś tam ser?

\- Zamknij się.

\- Wydaje mi się, że jej tu niej ma, Łapo – warknął zdenerwowany James. – Zaczynam się o nią martwić. Zaczynam się o siebie martwić, bo bardziej się przejmuję tym, że moja siostra znika w środku nocy, a nie tym, że zaczęła się umawiać w moim najlepszym przyjacielem, wilkołakiem.

\- A myślałem, że to ja jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem – Syriusz wydął wargi.

James jęknął.

\- Bo jesteś.

\- Hej! – Wymamrotał Peter.

James złapał dwoma palcami grzbiet swojego nosa.

\- Możemy przynajmniej udawać, że wasza samoocena nie ma związku ze mną i tym, kogo lubię, a kogo nie? Schlebia mi, że stanowię centrum waszych żyć, ale pragnę zauważyć, że Mia zniknęła.

\- _Kto_ zniknął? – Szepnęła Mia, zdejmują z siebie zaklęcie maskujące i pojawiając się po prawej stronie brata.

\- Mia!

\- _Ja_? – Zatrzepotała powiekami, udając zaciekawienie. – Ja doskonale wiem, gdzie jestem.

\- Co ty kombinujesz? – Zapytał Syriusz.

\- Co _wy_ kombinujecie? – Odpowiedziała pytaniem. – Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy poza Wieżą Gryfonów po ciszy nocnej.

\- Przynajmniej my mamy Pelerynę – James zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. – Nas nikt nie złapie.

Mia wywróciła oczami i dotknęła czubkiem różdżki swojej głowy, ponownie rzucając na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona. Praktycznie stopiła się z tłem.

\- Wiesz, że Peleryna działa tylko wtedy, kiedy masz ją na sobie.

Syriusza to rozbawiło, jak zwykle. James zaczerwienił się, złapany na gorącym uczynku. Peter był zdenerwowany.

Spojrzała na chłopca morderczym wzrokiem, zadowolona, że nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

\- Co się dzieje, Pete? Nie podoba ci się, że patrzy na ciebie ktoś, kogo nie widzisz?

\- Bardzo śmieszne. Pokaż się, Mia – zaśmiał się James. Zaczekał, aż będzie ponownie widoczna, żeby zadać kolejne pytanie. – Pytam poważnie, co robisz poza sypialnią po ciszy nocnej?

Położyła dłonie na biodrach i spojrzała na brata wyzywającym wzrokiem.

\- Zadałam wam to samo pytanie.

\- Mi-a – zajęczał James.

\- Ja-mie – Mia skopiowała jego ton i sposób mówienia.

\- Szukaliśmy zaginionego diademu Roweny Ravenclaw – wyrzucił z siebie Syriusz. Peter i James spojrzeli z niedowierzaniem na przyjaciela. – No, co? To nie jest _do końca_ kłamstwo. Właśnie to robiliśmy przez cały poprzedni tydzień.

Mia posłała mu wszystkowiedzący uśmiech.

\- Powodzenia.

James tylko potrząsnął głową i zaczekał jeszcze kilka sekund. Patrzył na nią, miał nadzieję, w cichym nakazem, żeby powiedziała prawdę. Mię to tylko rozbawiło. Naprawdę był uroczym chłopcem.

Ponieważ Mia również się nie odezwała, James prychnął.

\- Nie mów, skoro nie chcesz. Zaczekamy, aż się ponownie wymkniesz i cię wyśledzimy.

\- Nie znajdziecie mnie – uśmiechnęła się leniwie. – Wasza mapa nie jest jeszcze skończona.

Chłopcy głośno przełknęli ślinę i zmierzyli ją spojrzeniami.

\- Co? – James postanowił udać zdziwienie. – Jaka mapa?

\- Wasza czwórka stworzyła mapę Hogwartu i wszystkich tajnych przejść do Hogsmeade – zaśmiała się cicho, widząc, jak ich oczy rozszerzyły się.

\- Ten cholerny wilkołak! – Sarknął Syriusz. – Cały Remus: olał swoich przyjaciół i wygadał wszystkie nasze sekrety swojej dziewczynie.

\- Remus nic mi nie powiedział. Prawda jest taka, że _zawsze_ powinieneś ufać Remusowi, Syriuszu. Skoro wasze sekrety wyszły na jaw, może macie pośród siebie… - Urwała, jakby chciała znaleźć odpowiednie słowo i jej wzrok spoczął na Peterze. – Chciałam powiedzieć „kreta", ale bardziej mi to przypomina _szczura_.

Peter zadrżał, zanim cokolwiek odpowiedział.

\- Ja nic nie powiedziałem… Prawda?

\- Ile razy wam powtarzałam, że Peter nie potrafi dochować tajemnicy? Bardzo łatwo się łamie pod presją – zmarszczyła nos z niesmakiem.

James zapatrzył się na Mię, podczas gdy Syriusz zaczął obrzucać Petera wulgarnymi epitetami.

\- Ojej, czyżbym właśnie poszczuła Petera _psem_? – Uśmiechnęła się, gdy Syriusz zbladł.

\- Mia… - Wyszeptał James.

\- O co chodzi, kochany braciszku? Patrzysz na mnie, jakby wyhodowała sobie poroże – na jej słowa Jamie zaczął szybciej oddychać i Mia nie była w stanie utrzymać powagi. – Uspokójcie się, chłopcy.

\- Jak długo o tym wiedziałaś? – Wrzasnął Syriusz.

\- O mapie czy waszym treningu, żeby zostać Animagami? _Nielegalnie_ , mogę dodać – spojrzała na Syriusza, który nie mógł się zdecydować, czy powinien być rozbawiony, czy wściekły.

\- O obu – prychnął James.

\- To _ja_ powiedziałam Syriuszowi, wieki temu, że przydałaby się mapa zamku. I słyszałam, jak Peter o niej mówił kilka minut temu, kiedy nie wiedzieliście, że jestem obok was. Zakładam, że macie problem ze śledzeniem wszystkim osób obecnych na zamku?

James i Syriusz się nie odezwali, ale Peter po chwili potwierdził jej przypuszczenia. Pozostali dwaj Huncwoci rzucili mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenia, ale Pete odpowiedział niewinnym wzrokiem, jakby przed chwilą wcale się nie odezwał.

\- Spróbujcie Zaklęcia Homunkulusa – uśmiechnęła się słodko do swojego brata. Z jej oczu zniknęły niebezpieczne błyski, które były tam wcześniej. – Sama bym wam pokazała, jak je rzucić, ale to chyba zadanie dla Huncwotów. Remus wam pomoże, kiedy tylko poczuje się lepiej.

\- Skoro mowa o Remusie… - Syriusz uważnie się jej przyjrzał. – Zostaniemy Animagami, żeby mu pomóc. Sama mi powiedziałaś, że powinien się czuć dobrze przy innych zwierzętach.

\- Wiem – usłyszała w jego głosie ten obronny ton, który przyjmował, kiedy grożono komuś, kogo kochał. – Domyśliłam się tego.

\- To świetnie, ale jak się domyśliłaś? – Zażądał James.

\- Dziwi mnie, że Syriusz jeszcze się nie zorientował – przyznała z cichym śmiechem. – Szczerze mówiąc, Remus też nic nie powiedział. Chociaż akurat on może być zbyt grzeczny, żeby zapytać mnie, dlaczego zmienił się mój zapach.

Black zagapił się na przyjaciółkę, wciągnął głęboko powietrze i jego oczy pociemniały.

\- Dlaczego czuję od ciebie… Psowatego… Coś w tym rodzaju? Jak?

Odpowiedziała sztucznym uśmiechem.

\- A jak ty to zrobiłeś?

Zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Jak długo?

\- Jakieś sześć miesięcy.

\- Do diabła! Nam zajęło trzy lata dojście do tego poziomu! Pełna transformacja? – Rzucił gorzko. Mia lekko wzruszyła ramionami i Syriusz tupnął nogą. – Kurwa!

\- Co się dzieje? – James zamrugał oczami.

\- Ona też jest Animagiem!

\- Bądź cicho! Co jest z tobą nie tak? – James rzucił Syriuszowi mordercze spojrzenie. – Filch może stać za rogiem, a jeśli przyłapałby nas na tej rozmowie, wszyscy mielibyśmy kłopoty, ty idioto!

\- Macie problem z pełną transformacją, prawda? – Zapytała, rozbawiona. – Z utrzymaniem formy na dłuższy czas?

\- Tak – warknął z zazdrością Syriusz. – Ja pierwszy się całkowicie zmieniłem. Rogacz też może się zmienić w pełni, ale żaden z nas nie jest w stanie utrzymać transformacji na dłużej niż kilka minut. Nie będziemy wsparciem dla wilkołaka, jeśli kilka minut po wzejściu księżyca w pełni zamienimy się w przekąski.

\- Musicie znaleźć coś, co was uziemi. Obraz, który pozostanie w waszych umysłach. Wasz powód, dla którego się zmieniacie – wyjaśniła.

\- Myślimy o Wrzeszczącej Chacie – przyznał James.

Mia potrząsnęła głową.

\- Za słabo. Chatę można zburzyć. Poza tym, Remus jest wilkiem zawsze i wszędzie, nie tylko w Chacie. Potrzebujecie czegoś silniejszego.

\- Czego ty używasz? – Zapytał nieśmiało Peter.

\- Księżyca – przyznała i zauważyła, że chłopcy się wzdrygnęli. Pomyślała, jak na te wieści może zareagować Remus. – Wiem, że to brzmi makabrycznie, ale księżyc zawsze tam będzie, a dopóki on wschodzi w pełni, Remus zmieni się w wilkołaka. Remus jest połączony z księżycem, a my powinniśmy być połączeni z Remusem poprzez księżyc. Wszystko się zgadza.

\- Więc w co się zmieniasz? – Zapytał w końcu Syriusz. – Wyczułem drapieżnika, coś psowatego, ale nie wiem, co.

\- Myślałem, że ty mogłabyś się raczej zmienić w kota – zachichotał James.

\- A to dlaczego? – Mia zmrużyła oczy. Prawdę mówiąc, sama się o to martwiła. Byłoby ironią losu, gdyby jej wewnętrznym zwierzęciem było to samo, w które przypadkiem zmieniła się Hermiona na swoim drugim roku.

\- Bo ty i Syriusz żyjecie ze sobą jak pies z kotem – wyjaśnił Jamie, a Mia i Syriusz tylko wznieśli oczy do nieba. – No? Czym jesteś?

\- Będziesz musiał poczekać i zobaczyć.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Tej samej nocy Mia wyciągnęła Pelerynę Niewidkę z kufra Jamesa i szczelnie się nią owinęła. Koszmary nie prześladowały jej tak często od tamtego spotkania z Bellatrix podczas ślubu Narcyzy i Malfoy'a. Wyglądało na to, że jej strach w pewnej mierze zelżał. Mimo wszystko, czasami miała problemy ze snem, szczególnie w noce, kiedy księżyc w pełni królował na niebie, kiedy Remus był sam ze swoim bólem.

Nie przyszło jej to do głowy, kiedy zaczęła trenować w Komnacie Potrzeby, ale pewnego dnia, tuż po świętach bożonarodzeniowych, postanowiła wywołać Pokój Ukrytych Rzeczy. Częściowo chciała poszukać diademu Ravenclaw – w końcu go znalazła, ale nie pozwoliła sobie go dotknąć. Nie potrafiła kontrolować Piekielnej Pożogi i nie miała pod ręką kła bazyliszka, żeby go zniszczyć. Dlatego postanowiła zobaczyć, jakie inne historyczne artefakty zostały zniszczone podczas ostatniej bitwy w Hogwarcie. Chciała znaleźć stare księgi i bezcenne artefakty, które leżały ukryte przez stulecia.

Nie spodziewała się, że znajdzie lustro.

Cudowne lustro, wyższe niż jej szafa, oprawione w piękną, złotą ramę, oparte na dwóch solidnych nogach. Inskrypcja wygrawerowana nad nim przypomniała jej historię, którą opowiedział jej Harry. AIN EINGARP ACRESO GEWTEL AZ RAWTĄ WTE IN MAJ IBDO.

Zwierciadło Pragnienia.

Powolutku Mia zbliżyła się do lustra i spojrzała w nie. Odetchnęła głęboko.

Zza jej warg uciekło jedno imię. Imię, którego nie wypowiadała na głos od trzech lat.

\- Harry!

Stał przed nią. Obok niej, w zasadzie, bo patrzyła na swoje odbicie, obok którego pojawił się jej najlepszy przyjaciel. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak go zapamiętała. Kropka w kropkę podobny do Jamesa, z dwoma odstępstwami od jego wyglądu: na czole miał bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, a jego oczy miały najbardziej zielony odcień, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała.

Po obu stronach Harry'ego stali jego rodzice, ale nie jako dorośli ludzie. Nie, James i Lily pojawili się w takim wieku, w jakim byli właśnie w tym momencie. Mieli po piętnaście lat i byli pełni życia. James wyglądał jak brat Harry'ego.

Potterowie, w końcu razem.

Mia pociągnęła nosem i otarła łzę. Stała tam z nimi. Harry uważał ją za swoją siostrę, pozwoli jej nosić na nadgarstku słowa swojego rodu, co sprowokowało Więź Rodzinną. To zrobiło z niej prawdziwego Pottera. James był jej bratem we wszystkim, poza krwią, a Lily była jedyną dziewczyną poza Ginny Weasley, którą uważała za swoją prawdziwą przyjaciółkę. Mary i Alice były fantastycznymi koleżankami, ale Lily była inna. Lily należała do rodziny.

Ron pojawił się za Harrym i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Obok niego zmaterializowała się Ginny, wlepiająca zakochany wzrok w Harry'ego.

Po lewej stronie odbicia Mii stał Remus, również w wieku piętnastu lat, należący tylko do niej. Jego obraz powoli się zmieniał. Przyglądała się ze spokojem, jak Remus postarzał się i teraz wyglądał jak profesor Lupin, którego poznała wiele lat temu. Tylko jego oczy się nie zmieniły – one należały do _jej_ Remusa. Trzymał w ramionach niebieskowłosego chłopca i Mia uśmiechnęła się na widok małego Teddy'ego Lupina i Tonks, która stanęła za swoim mężem. Ich twarze były spokojne, mimo, że wnętrzności Mii skręciły się na widok rodziny, do której należał Remus. Po chwili mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej tak słodko, jak pamiętała i nerwowość zniknęła.

Nie była jego partnerką, ale była jego _wspomnieniem_ , a Mia wiedziała doskonale, że Remus był w stanie kochać wiele osób. Jego serce było tak wielkie, jak serce Harry'ego.

Starszy Syriusz pojawił się w lustrze, powoli zbliżał się za jej plecami. Jego szare oczy wwiercały się w jej duszę. Podszedł do niej i objął ją w pasie, ale jego spojrzenie cały czas było utkwione w jej oczach. Znał ją. Pamiętał ją.

Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak go zapamiętała: złamany przez wojnę, strzaskany przez życie, ale pełen ognia. Jego skóra była pokryta bliznami i tatuażami, których jeszcze nie było na ciele młodszego Syriusza i Mia uważnie przyglądała się wszystkim rysunkom i skazom. Jej wzrok przyciągnął mały, wyblakły tatuaż, który musiała już wcześniej widzieć, ale nie miał dla niej wtedy znaczenia. Tuż nad jego sercem wytatuowane było imię.

Mia westchnęła z bólem i odwróciła wzrok od lustra.

Nie była na to gotowa.

Pamiętała, co Harry powiedział jej o tym lustrze – pokazywało najgłębsze pragnienia twojego serca. Dumbledore ostrzegł kiedyś Harry'ego, że to lustro nie pokazuje prawdy i nie daje człowiekowi żadnej wiedzy.

A ona potrzebowała zarówno prawdę, jak i wiedzę.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

26 maja 1975

\- Wcześnie przyszedłeś, Belby.

\- Cześć, Potter.

Mia uśmiechnęła się, gdy weszła do klasy od Eliksirów i zauważyła młodego Ślizgona, pochylonego nad parującym kociołkiem.

\- Cały czas eksperymentujesz z akonitem? – Zapytała, próbując ukryć swoje zainteresowanie jego badaniami.

Pozostali uczniowie zakończyli badania nad swoimi projektami w ciągu tygodnia do trzech miesięcy po otrzymaniu zadania, ale Belby nadal eksperymentował. Twierdził, że im dłużej warzył, dusił i suszył akonit, roślina wykazywała coraz więcej zastosowań.

\- Znalazłem coś, co może _ciebie_ zainteresować. Zobacz, co się dzieje, kiedy dodam skarabeusze do uwarzonego tojadu.

Wrzucił żuki do wywaru i Mia westchnęła z zadowoleniem, kiedy nad cieczą pokazał się obłoczek błękitnego dymu, który był znakiem charakterystycznym Wywaru Tojadowego. Zapiszczała, zachwycona.

\- Co zrobiłeś?

Uśmiechnął się do niej z dumą.

\- Ty mi podsunęłaś pomysł. Wspomniałaś, że akonit jest wykorzystywany w eliksirach wyostrzających zmysły. Próbowałem dodawać go w różnych postaciach do Eliksiru Szerokich Oczu, a potem… Snape zasugerował, że z kłączy można uzyskać większy potencjał, jeśli pokroi się je po dwutygodniowym duszeniu. Dupek miał rację.

 _Sukinsyn! To naprawdę było takie proste_?

Mia pracowała nad Wywarem Tojadowym od kiedy profesor Snape zabił Dumbledore'a i uciekł. Znaleźli jego notatki dotyczące eliksiru, ale był w nich zapis, żeby dusić _pokrojone_ kłącza akonitu, a nie kroić uprzednio podduszone kłącza. Uważała, że zrobił to celowo, żeby był użytecznym dla Remusa – tylko on był w stanie uwarzyć Wywar Tojadowy i Remus był mu za to wdzięczny.

Mia odczuła nagłą potrzebę, żeby uderzyć Severusa Snape'a. Ponownie.

\- A potem, zamiast łączyć akonit z Eliksirem Szerokich Oczu, postanowiłem dodać go do Eliksiru Otrzeźwiającego.

\- Czyli do tego eliksiru, który leczy skutki Zaklęcia Konfundującego? – Doprecyzowała Mia.

\- Tak. Dodatek skarabeuszy do Eliksiru Otrzeźwiającego pozwala na oczyszczenie umysłu i pozostanie przy zdrowych zmysłach. Niestety, nie mam pomysłu, jak można to wykorzystać, poza leczeniem ludzi, którzy oszaleli pod wpływem Cruciatusa. I nawet wtedy mój wywar trzeba by przyjmować codziennie.

\- Na pewno znajdziesz dla niego użytek, Damoklesie – Mia promieniała. – Jesteś genialny. Jestem pewna, że twój wynalazek odmieni ludzkie życia.

Do tego była już pewna, jak poprawnie uwarzyć Wywar Tojadowy.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Mia wróciła do Wieży Gryfonów skocznym krokiem. Zdziwił ją widok wszystkich czterech Huncwotów, siedzących przed kominkiem z mapą w dłoniach. Przeszła przez dziurę za portretem i zaśmiała się radośnie, kiedy Syriusz podskoczył na jej widok i spróbował schować kawałek pergaminu.

James westchnął na jej widok.

\- To tylko Mia.

\- Tylko? – Prychnęła i usiadła obok Remusa. Pocałowała go w policzek. – Cześć, kochanie.

Jego zmęczone oczy rozjaśniły się na jej widok i ta reakcja jeszcze bardziej ją uszczęśliwiła.

\- Myślałam, że jeszcze przez kilka godzin będziesz w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Przyszłabym do ciebie.

\- Nie chciałem długo być poza Wieżą – objął ją i ukrył twarz w jej włosach. – Moi przyjaciele twierdzą, że pomogłaś im przy naszym małym projekcie. Powinienem był pomyśleć o Zaklęciu Homunkulusa.

\- W końcu byś o tym pomyślał – zapewniła go i przytuliła mocniej do jego boku, uważając, żeby nie przysporzyć mu bólu. – _Ciebie_ rozpraszała trójka rozrabiaków, ja miałam cały swój czas dla siebie.

\- Rozrabiaków? Myślisz, że tylko _Lunatyk_ potrafi wymyślić coś mądrego? – Syriusz podał jej mapę i dotknął jej swoją różdżką. – Uroczyście przyrzekam, że knuję coś niedobrego.

\- Idealne hasło – pokiwała głową z zadowoleniem, próbując wyglądać, jakby zaimponowała jej ich mapa.

Była taka sama, jak zawsze. Genialne dzieło magii, nieco mniej zniszczone, niż kiedy była własnością Harry'ego. Szybko spojrzała na Wieżę Gryfonów i ulżyło jej, kiedy ujrzała swoją kropkę opisaną jako _Mia Potter_ , a nie _Hermiona Granger_. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy James zaczarował mapę, żeby pokazywała to imię, ale przypomniała sobie, że oficjalna adopcja, która zapieczętowała Więź Rodzinną, zmieniła je na stałe.

\- Bardzo praktyczna – powiedziała, odczuwając lekki smutek na myśl, że jej poprzednie wcielenie schowało się głębiej w jej podświadomości.

\- Patrz na to. Koniec psot – powiedział Syriusz z uśmiechem i cały atrament zniknął, pozostawiając w jej dłoniach pusty pergamin.

Zachichotała, myśląc przy tym, że Huncwoci w swoim zapale przypominali jej Freda i George'a Weasley'ów.

\- Ale czy to _naprawdę_ był koniec psot?

\- Teraz najlepsza część. Ty spróbuj ją odczytać – zaproponował. – Ale nie używaj hasła. Spróbuj ją odkryć jakimś zaklęciem.

Mia wywróciła oczami. Doskonale wiedziała, jak zachowuje się mapa, gdy chciał ją odczytać ktoś, kto nie dysponował hasłem. Tym razem jednak musiała się ugiąć, szczególnie widząc dumę w oczach Syriusza.

\- _Aparecium_ – stuknęła różdżką w pergamin. Powoli zaczęły się na nim pojawiać słowa, jakby pisała je niewidzialna ręka. Śmiejąc się cicho, zaczęła czytać na głos.

\- _Pan Łapa gratuluje pannie Potter próby złamania zabezpieczeń tego fantastycznego przedmiotu magicznego i jest mu przykro, że próba zawiodła. Pan Łapa rozumie, że panna Potter musi być zawiedziona swoim mało kreatywnym myśleniem. Przy okazji, zapewnia również, że panna Potter ma bardzo ładny tyłek._

Remus i James jednocześnie uderzyli Syriusza w ramiona.

Mia roześmiała się i kontynuowała czytanie rozmazujących się słów.

\- _Pan Rogacz chciałby przypomnieć Panu Łapie, żeby nie mówić głośno o tyłku panny Potter, który to wcale nie jest ładny_.

\- _Pan Lunatyk zgadza się z Panem Łapą, że tyłek panny Potter jest bardzo ładny, ale jest zbyt grzecznym człowiekiem, żeby mówić o tym głośno._

Dziewczyna odchyliła się do tyłu, śmiejąc na całe gardło.

Remus uniósł dłonie w geście poddania w kierunku wściekłego Jamesa.

\- Nie uderzyłbyś rannego człowieka!

\- Masz szczęście, że ona tak cię lubi – James wyrwał mapę z rąk siostry.

\- Tak, to prawda – westchnął z uśmiechem Lupin.

Mia zagryzła dolną wargę i zachichotała nerwowo.

\- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę – szepnęła Remusowi do ucha, celowo zbliżając się na taką odległość, żeby dotknąć ustami jego wrażliwej skóry. Chłopak wypuścić drżący oddech i głośno przełknął ślinę. – Będzie gotowa za jakieś trzy tygodnie.

\- Co to jest?

\- Coś… Co zmieni wszystko.

Uniósł brew.

\- Nie powiesz mi?

\- Zaczekaj, to zobaczysz.


	37. Pełnia kontroli

Od tłumaczki: Dzisiaj krótko – zdążyłam na wtorek, przed nami bardzo ciekawy rozdział. Od soboty mam szesnaście dni urlopu, więc uważam, że nadrobię dużo tłumaczenia, bo nagle się okazało, że zaczynam się zbliżać do ostatniego przetłumaczonego rozdziału.

Miłego rozdziału ( i wybaczcie Syriuszowi jego brak wrażliwości. To w końcu Syriusz).

ROZDZIAŁ 37 –PEŁNIA KONTROLI

17 czerwca 1975

\- Ufasz mi? – Zapytała miękko Mia.

Pełnia księżyca miała wypaść w poniedziałek i Remus już całymi dniami chodził poirytowany. Nie polepszało sytuacji, że był to tydzień egzaminów i chłopak chciał zdobyć najlepsze oceny, żeby w następnym roku zostać prefektem Gryffindoru. Tylko Mia wiedziała, że zależało mu na odznace. Przyznał się jej któregoś wieczoru, kiedy siedzieli sami w Pokoju Wspólnym, wyciągnięci na kanapie przed kominkiem. Leniwie dotykali swoich dłoni i wpatrywali się w ogień.

Powiedział jej wtedy, że chciał pokazać innym, że jest prawdziwym czarodziejem, bo wiedział, że w przyszłości świat się od niego odwróci. Zmarszczyła wtedy brwi i zaczęła go uspokajać, kazała mu nawet obiecać, że pewnego dnia będzie jednym z najlepszych wojowników, walczącym przeciwko mrocznym czarodziejom i mrocznym istotom, takim jak Dementory. Remus wyśmiał wtedy jej wyobraźnię i powiedział, że będzie najszczęśliwszy, jeśli po Hogwarcie znajdzie normalną pracę. Jego celem w tym momencie było zdobycie odznaki Prefekta Naczelnego i statusu najlepszego ucznia w szkole – chciał pokazać innym, że mimo lykantropii był bardzo uzdolniony magicznie.

Nigdy nikomu się z tego nie zwierzył, nawet swoim rodzicom.

Ufał Mii całym życiem.

\- Oczywiście, że ci ufam –Remus uśmiechnął się nerwowo, patrząc na czarkę, którą dziewczyna wyciągała w jego kierunku. W środku była obrzydliwie szara ciecz, a nad nią unosiły się błękitne obłoczki pary. Ufał jej, szczególnie w kwestii eliksirów, ale nigdy nie wykluczał, że chciała wypróbować na nim jakiś żartobliwy wywar. Wolał zawsze być przygotowany. I… Przerażały go te obłoczki.

\- Wypij to – poprosiła, a on tylko uniósł brew, słysząc jej błagalny ton. – Każdego wieczora, do pełni księżyca.

Remus praktycznie odskoczył od eliksiru na wspomnienie pełni, nagle pełen obaw. Mógł się pogodzić z tym, że Mia poda mu jakiś niegroźny eliksir, który zmieni kolor jego włosów. Innym razem założyła się z Huncwotami, że nie wypiją Eliksiru Wywołującego Śmiech na lekcji Transmutacji, a gdy już wypili, kto pierwszy dostanie szlaban – wypadło na Petera.

Ale przyjąć od niej eliksir, który miał związek z księżycem?

\- Mia, wiem, że jesteś niesamowicie dobra z Eliksirów…

\- Remusie, proszę.

Widział, że w kącikach jej oczu formują się łzy i coś ścisnęło go w piersi. Nie znosił, kiedy płakała.

\- Wiem, że ciężko ci zaufać ludziom w kwestii swojej lykantropii. Wiem, że ciężko ci dopuścić mnie do siebie.

Remus prychnął. To było _niedopowiedzenie_. Ledwo wytrzymywał jej obecność w Skrzydle Szpitalnym od kiedy zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. Tylko raz pozwolił jej się uleczyć.

\- Ale chcę… Musisz to wypić. Proszę, wypij eliksir – teraz już go błagała i było coś w tym delikatnym „proszę", co sprawiło, że całe jego ciało zawibrowało.

Jeszcze raz wyciągnęła ku niemu czarkę.

\- Dzisiaj jedną, a potem co wieczór jedną, do pełni księżyca.

Zamknął oczy i głęboko westchnął, wciągając jej uspokajający aromat. Był czas, kiedy jej zapach wprawiał go w szał, ale teraz, kiedy mógł jej swobodnie dotykać, chować twarz w jej włosach , oddychać nią – uspokajał go. Pomogło, że w jej zapachu nie było już śladu po Syriuszu. Była tylko ona. Zaprzeczyłby, gdyby ktoś go o to zapytał, ale za każdym razem, kiedy go przytulała, ocierał policzkiem o jej policzek, znacząc ją swoim zapachem.

\- Ufam ci – powiedział, sięgając po czarkę. Jej oczy rozjaśniły się tak mocno, że przez chwilę jej tęczówki były bursztynowe, a nie głęboko czekoladowe. Zdumiało go to. Gdyby nie znał tak dobrze jej zapachu, pomyślałby, że ktoś podszył się pod nią. Odczekał kilka sekund, patrząc na nią z uwagą.

Po chwili jej oczy pociemniały i Remus odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Dziękuję – pocałowała go w policzek.

Remus pokiwał głową, mrugając powiekami, zastanawiając się, czy coś mu się przywidziało. Podniósł czarkę do ust i wypił wszystko jednym łykiem, wiedząc, że gdyby miał to pić powoli, zjadłyby go nerwy.

Gdy ciecz dotknęła jego języka, prawie zwymiotował. Zmusił się do przełknięcia i spojrzał na nią tak, jakby przed chwilą go uderzyła. Zakaszlał, próbując nie zwrócić tego, co wpadło do jego żołądka i upuścił naczynie.

\- Fuj! Ufałem ci! To smakowało jak… Jak… - Nie mógł znaleźć nic równie ohydnego do porównania.

\- Jak lizanie Tiary Przydziału od wewnątrz? – Podpowiedziała.

Oczy Remusa rozszerzyły się na takie porównanie, ale tylko pokiwał głową.

\- Tak… Przepraszam za to. Nie potrafię poprawić smaku. Co nie zmienia faktu, że musisz to wypić.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

24 czerwca 1975

\- Gdzie jest Mia? – Wrzasnął Remus, wbiegając do niemal pustego Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów.

Tuż po przebudzeniu we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, chłopak sam wrócił tunelem na błonia Hogwartu z niespotykaną prędkością. Może był wolniejszy, niż w pozostałe dni, ale nie utykał, nie krwawił i nie był na skraju utraty przytomności. Kiedy pani Pomfrey nie patrzyła, podkradł z jej zapasów trzy fiolki Eliksiru Wzmacniającego i opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne pomimo protestów pielęgniarki.

Nastał poranek, kiedy uczniowie Hogwartu mieli wrócić do domów na wakacje. Remus planował powrót za pomocą Świstoklika późnym popołudniem, kiedy poczuje się lepiej.

Ale to nie mogło czekać.

\- Lunatyku, jak ty _wyglądasz_ – uśmiechnął się Syriusz, schodząc z dormitorium z miotłą przewieszoną przez ramię.

Pozostali Gryfoni opuścili Wieżę z samego rana, spakowani i gotowi na letni odpoczynek od szkoły, ale James i Syriusz chcieli jeszcze jeden raz oblecieć na miotłach błonia Hogwartu, na znak kolejnego roku, kiedy Gryffindor zdobył Puchar Quidditcha. Niestety, nie przełożyło się to na zdobycie Pucharu Domów po tym, jak James stracił pięćdziesiąt punktów, gdy został przyłapany na rozkładaniu pułapek na szczury przed Pokojem Wspólnym Ślizgonów.

Syriusz postawił miotłę obok swojego kufra, który był oklejony naklejkami przedstawiającymi mugolskie symbole i zespoły rockowe.

\- Jesteś na nogach i nie wyglądasz jak kupa gówna, jak w zeszłym miesiącu. Hej, Rogaczu! – Zawołał w górę schodów ze swoją zwyczajową wrażliwością. – Chodź, zobaczyć! Lunatyk nie wygląda tak, jakby się przed chwilą zrzygał!

James zbiegł z piętra z miotłą w dłoni, w rozpiętych szatach i z różdżką zatkniętą za ucho.

\- Wow. Wyglądasz… - Przerwał, szukając odpowiednich określeń. – Zdrowiej fizycznie, gorzej psychicznie? Ogon ci się wkręcił pod nogi?

\- Już go o to kiedyś pytałeś – mruknął Syriusz.

\- No, dobra – prychnął James. – Łapa wpadła ci w …?

\- We wnyki? – Podpowiedział ochoczo Black.

\- Dziękuję, panie Łapo.

\- Proszę bardzo, panie Rogaczu.

\- Zamkniecie się na moment? – Warknął poirytowany Remus. – Gdzie jest Mia?

Syriusz wydął dolną wargę.

\- Wygląda na to, że wcześnie zerwany z łóżka Lunatyk to bardzo wkurzony Lunatyk, Rogaczu.

\- Masz absolutną rację, Łapo – James zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

Remus odetchnął głęboko, nie mając za grosz cierpliwości do rozmów z przyjaciółmi.

\- Powiedz mi, gdzie jest Mia – zaczął powoli, - albo ja powiem Lily, że to ty ukradłeś jej wszystkie książki i podpisałeś je „Pani Lily Potter".

James tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Za późno, stary. Ona już to wie. Została mi blizna po tym, jak się dowiedziała.

Remus wydobył z siebie dźwięk pomiędzy rykiem i jęknięciem.

\- Dlaczego tak trudno wyciągnąć z was jedną odpowiedź?

\- Nie wiem – przyznał James. – Może mieć to związek z twoim podekscytowaniem. Prowokujesz mnie do zabawienia się swoim kosztem.

Zachichotał i bardzo szybko przyłączył się do niego Syriusz.

Remus podniósł wzrok i warknął, a jego oczy nagle zmieniły kolor na złoty.

Chłopcy natychmiast przestali się śmiać, ale żaden nie wyglądał na przestraszonego. Cztery lata przebywania z Remusem przyzwyczaiły ich do humorów wilka.

\- Dobrze, dobrze – poddał się James. – Po co ci moja siostra?

\- Przez cały tydzień dostawałem od niej pewien eliksir – przyznał Remus, próbując się uspokoić.

\- Jaki eliksir? – Zapytał Syriusz.

Remus westchnął.

\- Nie wiem. Nie powiedziała mi, jak się nazywa.

\- Wziąłeś od swojej dziewczyny eliksir i nawet się nie upewniłeś, co pijesz? – Syriusz spojrzał na przyjaciela z przerażeniem.

Lupin odwrócił wzrok.

\- Wiem, wiem.

\- Co gorsza, wziąłeś eliksir od _Mii_ , nie wiedząc, co to jest? – James wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż Syriusz. Warczący wilkołak? Bez problemu stawił mu czoła. Potencjalnie niebezpieczna siostra z nieznanym eliksirem? Zaalarmowała wszystkich. – Pamiętasz Wielką Eksplozję Kolorów z 1974 roku?

\- Albo Eliksir Wywołujący Śmiech, do którego wypicia zmusiła nas na Transmutacji? – Wtrącił Syriusz.

\- Albo Eksplodujący Wywar, który spuściła w damskiej toalecie na drugim piętrze?

\- Jestem prawie pewny, że to była nasza wina, stary – powiedział Black z namysłem.

\- Tak, masz rację – przytaknął James z nostalgiczną miną. – Ale to ona podała Peterowi Bełkoczącego Bełta wiosną? Nadal nie wolno mu się zbliżać do stołu Puchonów z tego powodu.

\- I do łazienek prefektów – ciągnął Syriusz.

\- Pamiętacie, jak MacDonald walnęła go w twarz?

\- Wybiła mu jeden ząb – Syriusz zachichotał. – Pamiętasz, Rogaczu, jak mu wmówiliśmy, że możemy go przykleić Zaklęciem Klejącym?

\- Przecież mu wstawiliśmy tego zęba! – Dokończyli wspólnie i wybuchli śmiechem, podpierając się wzajemnie.

\- Hej! – Krzyknął Remus. – Możemy później powspominać o nieszczęściach Petera? Ten eliksir, która dała mi Mia… Dał mi kontrolę.

Syriusz zamrugał, zdumiony.

\- Kontrolę nad czym?

\- Kontrolę nad… - Remus westchnął i opadł na kanapę. Czuł jej zapach w powietrzu. – Kontrolę nade mną. Nad wilkiem. Przez większą część nocy.

\- Nie rozumiem – James usiadł obok przyjaciela. Syriusz oparł się lekko o kominek, ramiona skrzyżował na piersi, a jedną stopę postawił za drugą.

\- Kiedy przechodzę przemianę, staję się wilkiem – wyjaśnił Lupin. – Wilk całkowicie przejmuje nade mną kontrolę. Cały czas gdzieś tam jestem, ale czuję się tak, jakbym oglądał z boku, jak ktoś zaczyna sterować moim ciałem. Zwykle nic nie pamiętam z takiej nocy, bo to jest tak, jakby mnie tam wcale nie było. Ostatniej nocy, to _ja_ byłem we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Spojrzał na przyjaciół, którzy wpatrywali się w niego palącym wzrokiem.

\- Ostatnia noc była… - Nie był w stanie dokończyć, gdy zagłębił się we wspomnienia.

Jak zwykle został odprowadzony do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Jak zwykle odwrócił się w kierunku zamku, żeby pozdrowić Mię, która tego wieczoru uśmiechała się do niego z oddali w nadzieją w oczach. Ta nadzieja sprawiła, że jego wnętrzności skręciły się z nerwów. Nie powiedziała mu nic na temat tego eliksiru, którym poiła go przez cały tydzień, ale codziennie zmuszała go do wypicia pełnej czarki.

Remus wślizgnął się pod Wierzbę Bijącą i przeszedł całą drogę do Wrzeszczącej Chaty sam. Tam zaczął wykonywać rutynowe czynności: rozebrał się i zaczął powoli medytować, patrząc na wschodzący księżyc.

Jego skóra zaczęła swędzieć i chciał się drapać do samych kości. Oblała go fala gorąca, a krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć w jego żyłach. Upadł i rozpoczął przemianę. Bolało. Zawsze bolało. Jego kości zmieniały swój kształt, niektóre się wydłużały, łamały i zrastały na nowo chwilę później. Jego mięśnie rozdzierały się, przyzwyczajały do nowego szkieletu i regenerowały. Skóra na jego plecach pękła, aby przystosować się do wilczego ciała. Futro, jednocześnie miękkie i szorstkie, wyrosło z umęczonej skóry. Jego twarz wydłużyła się w wilczy pysk, a jego ręce opadły na ziemię, zmienione w wielkie łapy.

Zwykle w tym momencie wilk przejmował kontrolę i zaczynał szukać wyjścia. Szukać czegoś, co mógłby zabić, czegoś, w co mógłby się wgryźć. Ostatnio zaczął szukać czegoś, co mógłby uznać za swoje, posiąść, wziąć siłą.

W Chacie nie było niczego takiego, dlatego wilk zwracał całą frustrację przeciwko sobie. Coraz bardziej przerażające stawało się dla Remusa oglądanie oczami wilka, jak zmieniały się jego potrzeby. To był jeden z powodów, dla których nie chciał nawiązywać intymnej, fizycznej więzi z Mią – bał się, że któregoś dnia wilk przejmie nad nim kontrolę w biały dzień i ją skrzywdzi.

Ale tej nocy… Wilk pozostał w podświadomości, a Remus miał pełnię kontroli.

Siedział spokojnie w chacie, wąchając powietrze i rozglądając się uważnie dokoła, czekając, aż wilk zacznie gryźć się po łapach i pazurami rozdzierać swoją wrażliwą skórę. Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Chłopak stanął na długich, wilczych nogach i wyjrzał przez szpary w dachu na dwór, spojrzał prosto na księżyc w pełni, który wołał do niego, ale go nie zdominował.

\- Miałem pełnię kontroli – przyznał cicho Remus. – To znaczy, zmieniłem się, jak zwykle, ale patrzyłem swoimi oczami i miałem władzę nad swoim ciałem.

\- Na Merlina – szepnął zszokowany James. – I Mia…

\- Muszę wiedzieć, gdzie ona jest, Rogaczu – przerwał przyjacielowi, patrząc na niego z desperacją.

\- Wyszła wcześniej, razem z Evans, żeby zdążyć na pociąg – odpowiedział bez wahania James. – My tylko czekaliśmy na ciebie.

\- Już jestem – Remus skoczył na równe nogi i skierował się do wyjścia. – Idziemy!

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Lily pomagała pierwszorocznym z ich bagażami, celowo zwracając na siebie uwagę Prefektów Naczelnych, jakby ich zdanie liczyło się przy wyborze przyszłorocznych prefektów.

Mia z kolei patrzyła niewidzącym wzrokiem na zamek, nerwowo zagryzając wargę, gdy myślała o Remusie. Modliła się do wszystkich bóstw, jakie znała, żeby eliksir okazał się prawidłowo uwarzony. Była przerażona, że mogła coś pomylić, że on się na nią wścieknie za jej wtrącanie się w tak delikatną kwestię.

Próbując otrząsnąć się ze złych myśli, pomogła jakiemuś drugorocznemu Puchonowi poradzić sobie z ospałą sową.

\- Mia, mówiłaś, że Remus dzisiaj źle się czuł? – Zapytała nagle Lily.

\- Co? – Mia mrugnęła, patrząc na przyjaciółkę. – Oczywiście, że źle się czuł. Z tego, co słyszałam, do popołudnia miał pozostać w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Lily spojrzała ponad ramieniem Mii.

\- Na moje, nie wygląda na chorego. Właśnie biegnie w naszą stronę.

\- Co? – Krzyknęła cicho Mia i odwróciła się na pięcie.

Lily miała rację, Remus biegł ku nim z prędkością wiatru. James i Syriusz próbowali dotrzymać mu tempa, ale pozostali daleko w tyle. Było to bardzo dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że poprzedniej nocy przypadała pełnia księżyca.

Oczy Mii rozszerzyły się, gdy zauważyła, w jak dobrym stanie znajdował się Remus tego dnia. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, co zmieniła w Wywarze Tojadowym, skoro dał takie efekty. Starszy Remus nigdy tak nie wyglądał po pełni księżyca.

Spieszył ku niej, jego wzrok wbijał się w jej drżącą, nerwową postać. Oddychał ciężko, na brwiach osadziły się krople potu, ale w końcu przebiegł całą drogę z zamku do stacji w Hogsmeade.

Bała się, że zacznie na nią wrzeszczeć, że nazwie ją panną wszystkowiedzącą i każe jej nie wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Była przerażona, że straciła jego zaufanie, że on za chwilę złamie jej serce, że powie jej, że oni do siebie nie należą.

\- Remusie, mogę to wyjaśnić… - Zaczęła, ale nie dał jej dokończyć, bo nagle jego wargi opadły gwałtownie na jej usta i Remus po raz pierwszy ją pocałował.

Nie było w nim ani krzty cierpliwości, nie prosił o pozwolenie, jak Syriusz. Skorzystał z tego, że rozchyliła usta, zszokowana i pogłębił pocałunek. Z głębi jego gardła wyrwał się niski warkot, który zawibrował w jej piersi. Całe jej ciało, jeszcze chwilę wcześniej pokryte zimnym potem, oblało się gorącem.

Ten pocałunek był jak kamień wrzucony do Czarnego Jeziora: głęboki, rozchodzący się falami po całym jej ciele, sięgający nawet koniuszków palców.

Na początku ledwo słyszała gwizdy i śmiechy, które rozbrzmiewały wokół nich, ale po chwili słuch całkowicie jej wrócił i dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się, gdy sobie przypomniała, gdzie się znajdowali. Nabrała oddech w płuca, gdy tylko Remus ją puścił, ale nie cofnął się, tylko oparł swoje czoło i jej włosy. Po chwili zajrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział, zanim zdążyła uspokoić oddech.

Jej serce przyspieszyło, gdy usłyszała te słowa, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Musiała się upewnić, czy stojący przed nią człowiek to na pewno Remus. Uniosła dłonie i położyła je na pokrytych zarostem policzkach chłopaka. Poczuła, jak jego ręka zagłębia się w jej włosy.

To naprawdę był Remus.

Remus ją _pocałował_.

I Remus ją kochał.

\- Jesteś genialna i absolutnie idealna, mała czarownico – zapewnił ją Remus, a jego oczy błysnęły złotem. – I cię kocham.

\- Zadziałało? – Jej głos drżał, gdy zadała mu ciche pytanie.

Remus zaczął się śmiać i jeszcze raz ją pocałował, tym razem mniej zachłannie, niż poprzednio, a ona zachwyciła się uśmiechem, który czuła na jego wargach. Odwzajemniła ten uśmiech, kiedy poczuła, że smakował jak czekolada. Zaśmiała się w głos, kiedy podniósł ją i zakręcił się z nią w miejscu.

\- Khem, khem!

Remus odstąpił od Mii i oboje, zaczerwienieni i szczęśliwi, odwrócili się do Jamesa.

\- Trochę ci to zajęło, Luniaczku – zawołał Syriusz zza pleców przyjaciela.

\- Lily – Remus odwrócił się do czarownicy z błagalnym spojrzeniem. – Nigdy bym cię o to nie poprosił, ale…

\- Fuj – parsknęła dziewczyna. – Chcesz, żeby ściągnęła na siebie uwagę Pottera? W porządku, ale nie obiecuję, że wróci do was w nienaruszonym stanie.

Ścisnęła różdżkę w dłoni i przepchnęła się między zakochanymi, żeby stanąć przed Jamesem, który nie zauważył jej wcześniej, taki był zajęty wpatrywaniem się w swoją siostrę i jej chłopaka.

\- Potter? Czy… Może mógłbyś… Zabiję go za to. Usiadłbyś ze mną w pociągu? – Lily mówiła twardym, nieprzyjaznym głosem, jakby musiała się przemóc, żeby wypowiedzieć te słowa. – Chciałabym, żebyś wytłumaczył mi zasady Quidditcha.

James natychmiast opadł na jedno kolano, patrząc na Lily z uwielbieniem.

\- Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że jeśli nie odpuszczę, w końcu zrozumiesz, jak bardzo mnie kochasz!

\- Zamknij się, ty kompletny kretynie! Nie kocham cię!

\- Wyjdź za mnie! – Kontynuował niezrażony James z otwartymi ramionami, jakby oczekiwał, że czarownica zaraz w nie wpadnie.

\- Ten dzień z każdą chwilą staje się coraz lepszy – powiedział głośno Syriusz, a na jego twarzy wykwitł zadowolony uśmiech.

Lily odwróciła głowę i posłała mordercze spojrzenie Remusowi, który w tej chwili był prawie w pociągu, ciągnąć za sobą Mię. Oboje odpowiedzieli przepraszającymi uśmiechami, wiedząc doskonale, że byli jej dłużnikami. Lily skinęła głową, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się, jakich odsetek od nich zażąda.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Remus spieszył ku ostatniemu wagonowi pociągu, generalnie zajmowanemu przez Huncwotów. Bo chociaż nigdy oficjalnie nie ogłosili go swoim, zawsze stał pusty od momentu, kiedy Syriusz ogłosił, że Huncwoci obłożyli go klątwą czyraków, która dotknie każdego, kto próbuje tam usiąść bez ich pozwolenia.

Mia i Remus weszli do przedziału i zastali siedzącego tam Petera.

\- Cześć, Remusie. Nie myślałem, że będziesz wracał…

\- Wynoś się.

Oczy Petera rozszerzyły się i chłopak już się podniósł, żeby opuścić wagon. Nie spuszczał wzroku z przyjaciela i nie odwrócił się do niego plecami.

Remus po chwili złagodniał.

\- Daj nam pół godziny, stary – poprosił z westchnieniem.

\- _Godzinę_ – poprawiła go Mia.

Remus zareagował od razu i jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

\- Godzinę.

Peter tylko się zaczerwienił i zniknął, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Gdy tylko zniknął, Remus odwrócił się do Mii, podniósł dłoń do jej policzka i znowu ją pocałował, tym razem lekko i delikatnie, próbując bez słów przekazać jej swoją wdzięczność. Jej eliksir sprawił, że był świadomy, żywy i w pełni kontroli po raz pierwszy od czwartego roku życia. Noc spędził w ciszy, nie czując potrzeby wycia czy warczenia. Chciał zasnąć, ale nie mógł. W końcu mógł cieszyć się czasem w swojej wilczej formie. To właśnie wtedy, kiedy siedział i cieszył się światłem księżyca, postanowił, że _musi_ ją pocałować, chociaż jeden raz.

Ale całowanie jej uzależniało. Sprawiła, że poczuł się czarodziejem, człowiekiem. Sprawiła, że poczuł się mężczyzną.

Wilk czaił się gdzieś w jego podświadomości, zachęcając go, żeby złapał ją mocniej, trzymał ją bliżej – _pochłonął ją całą_ – ale Remus się powstrzymywał. Był człowiekiem, nie wilkiem i ona mu to udowodniła. Jęknął, kiedy się od niego oderwała, ale ona tylko się do niego uśmiechnęła i skierowała różdżkę na drzwi do przedziału.

\- _Muffliato_! _Colloportus_! – Machnęła różdżką, po czym zasunęła zasłony.

Remus głośno przełknął ślinę, słysząc, jak zaklęcia rzuciła.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że Lily na długo odwróci uwagę Jamesa od nas? – Zapytała, zarumieniona.

\- Oświadczył się jej przed pięćdziesięcioma uczniami. Lily wytrzyma jakieś dziesięć minut z tym durniem – przyznał po chwili. Godzina, jakiej zażądali od Petera była opcją bardzo optymistyczną i nieprawdopodobną.

\- Dziesięć minut –Mia skinęła głową i popchnęła chłopaka na ławeczkę. Opadł na nią i pociągnął ją za sobą. Objął ją silnymi ramionami, a ona wygodnie usadowiła się na jego kolanach.

Remus uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i znowu ją pocałował. Ten pocałunek miał ogromne znaczenie.

Dotykał ustami skóry jej policzka i szczęki, pochylał głowę coraz niżej, żeby w końcu poczuć jej tętno – i wtedy się zawahał, próbując walczyć z przymusem – ale w końcu poddał się pragnieniu i mocno przywarł do niej wargami. Próbował być czuły i delikatny, pozwalał swojemu językowi wirować na jej skórze, smakować jej po raz pierwszy w życiu. Z jego piersi wyrwało się głębokie warknięcie, które zawibrowało między nimi. A wtedy spomiędzy jej ust uleciał cichy jęk. Jego ręce poruszały się chaotycznie po jej plecach, próbując przycisnąć ją mocniej do jego ciała. Głos ukryty w jego podświadomości nalegał, żeby Remus kontynuował. _Więcej. Mocniej. Nasza._

Ale nawet ten głos zniknął w otchłani jego emocji, kiedy Mia pochyliła się do niego i szepnęła prosto do jego ucha dwa najpiękniejsze słowa.

\- Kocham cię.

Pohamował się, kiedy zrozumiał, co powiedziała. Przypomniał sobie, że on pierwszy powiedział jej te same słowa, chwilę przed tym, jak pocałował ją przed pociągiem. Nie spodziewał się tego po sobie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nie przypuszczał, że ona odpowie tym samym, więc zapatrzył się na nią, oczekując, że odwoła swojej słowa i za nie przeprosi.

Nie zrobiła tego.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, położyła dłoń na jego policzku i spojrzała w jego oczy z takim uczuciem, jakby był warty więcej niż całe złoto z jej skarbca Gringotta. A ponieważ była Potterem, podejrzewał, że ma sporo złota. Patrzyła na niego, jakby był warty każdego grzechu, jakby w końcu, jakimś cudem, stał się jej warty.

Nic nie powiedział, tylko pocałował ją jeszcze raz i zagłębił twarz w jej włosach, wdychając jej zapach. Powoli się uspokajał.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Szepnęła.

Remus uśmiechnął się i odsunął od niej, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej, w całym moim życiu – odpowiedział cicho, delikatnie głaszcząc jej policzek swoim szorstkim kciukiem. – Wywracasz wszystko do góry nogami. Nie powinienem był znaleźć przyjaciół. Zmieniłaś to. Nie powinienem był być z kimś tak blisko, nie powinienem był być świadomy podczas pełni księżyca. Nikt nigdy nie powinien mnie…

\- Ja cię kocham, Remusie. Powinieneś znaleźć miłość. Zasługujesz na to.

Przycisnął swoje czoło do jej czoła i zamknął oczy, próbując wchłonąć to wspomnienie, zapisać je na później i przypominać je sobie w gorszych chwilach.

\- Wszystko zmieniłaś, Mia.

Poczuł, jak zesztywniała i z sykiem wciągnęła powietrze. Remus otworzył oczy i zauważył, że Mia wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie, jakby czegoś szukała. Odpowiedzi, której nie mógł jej dać.

\- Co się dzieje? Coś nie tak?

Potrząsnęła głową, usilnie powstrzymując się od płaczu.

\- Mia? Skrzywdziłem cię? – Zaczynał panikować, ale zobaczył, że uśmiechnęła się lekko, pomimo łez, które zaczęły formować się w kącikach jej oczu.

\- Chodzi o to, że _nic_ nie zmieniłam. Nie możesz zmienić tego, co musi się wydarzyć – zaczęła nerwowo żuć swoją dolną wargę. – Robię dokładnie to, co do mnie należy, Remusie. Muszę cieszyć się swoim życiem. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, że ty jesteś tak dużą częścią tego życia.

Wyglądało na to, że coś przed nim ukrywała. Czule odgarnęła jego włosy z czoła.

\- Proszę, zawsze bądź częścią mojego życia.

\- Już ze mną zrywasz? – Zażartował. Częściowo chciał polepszyć jej humor, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że był przerażony. – Tak źle całuję?

Mia odrzuciła głowę i roześmiała się.

\- Remusie, całujesz tak dobrze, że chciałabym żebyś nie przestawał przez kolejne trzydzieści lat. W końcu by się nam znudziło. Chodzi mi o to, że… Nie wiemy, co skrywa przed nami przyszłość i chcę, żebyś wiedział, że zawsze będziesz moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Zawsze.

\- Więc ze mną _nie_ zrywasz? – Upewnił się, tym razem poważnie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ty kretynie! Chcę, żebyś wiedział, co do ciebie czuję, że cię kocham… Moja miłość przekracza granice naszego związku. Jesteś częścią mnie, już od dawna. Od czasów dużo wcześniejszych, niż nasze pierwsze spotkanie w pociągu do Hogwartu – przyznała, całując go ponownie, lekko, delikatnie.

\- Obiecuję. Zawsze będę w twoim życiu.

Odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- A skoro wcale ze sobą nie zrywamy, – zauważył z chichotem, - muszę się położyć.

Uniosła brew, rozbawiona.

\- Moje pocałunki to dla ciebie za dużo?

\- Twoje usta są fantastyczne i mam nadzieję, że później będę miał wiele okazji, żeby się o tym przekonać. Niestety, w nocy była pełnia księżyca – przypomniał jej. Przeniósł ją ze swoich kolan na ławeczkę i położył się wygodnie obok niej. – Muszę pospać przynajmniej sześć godzin.

\- Chciałam o to zapytać – powiedziała zaciekawiona Mia. – Eliksir miał za zadanie umożliwić ci pełną kontrolę na wilkiem, ale wyglądasz tak, jakby pełnia w ogóle nie miała miejsca. A przynajmniej tak wyglądałeś jeszcze przed chwilą.

\- Twój eliksir zadziałał dokładnie tak, jak miał zadziałać – przyznał, ziewając. – Ale musiałem cię dzisiaj zobaczyć, więc uciekłem ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego po wypiciu trzech fiolek Eliksiru Wzmacniającego.

\- Trzech?! – Zamrugała ze zdumieniem, ale Remus już zdążył stracić przytomność. – Remusie Lupin!

Zachrapał miękko w odpowiedzi. Westchnęła z irytacją, robiąc mentalną notkę w swojej pamięci, żeby później na niego nawrzeszczeć i uświadomić mu, jakie to było niebezpieczne.

Właśnie wtedy usłyszała huk na zewnątrz przedziału. Wywróciła oczami i wskazała różdżką drzwi.

\- _Finite incantatem_.

Pierwszy do przedziału wpadł James, z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku i włosami odstającymi od jego głowy dużo intensywniej, niż zwykle.

Mia zakrztusiła się śmiechem, gdy go zobaczyła.

Syriusz wszedł tuż za przyjacielem, uśmiechając się na widok śpiącego Remusa.

\- Wykończyłaś go, kotku?

James uderzył go w ramię, po czym zwrócił się do Mii.

\- Co tu się wydarzyło?

\- Co się stało twoim włosom? – Odpowiedziała pytaniem.

Syriusz odkaszlnął, maskując śmiech.

\- Powiedzmy, że Evans potrzebuje dużo czasu, żeby zastanowić się nad propozycją małżeństwa.


	38. Stek bzdur

Od tłumaczki: Witajcie ponownie. Znowu środa zamiast wtorku, ale za bardzo się nie spóźniłam. W końcu jestem na urlopie. Co oznacza, że rozdział w przyszłym tygodniu zostanie zamieszczony tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy znajdę dobre połączenie z Internetem w Toskanii. Na tym urlopie mam też zamiar nadrobić rozdziały tłumaczenia, bo niebezpiecznie zbliżam się do ostatniego przetłumaczonego rozdziału.

Przed nami trochę wyjaśnień, trochę paniki i kilka wakacyjnych listów.

Życzę Wam udanej, ciepłej majówki. Do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu lub za dwa tygodnie.

ROZDZIAŁ 38 – STEK BZDUR

24 czerwca 1975

\- Mój tata chce, żebym towarzyszył mu w jego pieszych wycieczkach przez kolejne kilka tygodni – powiedział Remus, trzymając dłoń Mii. Pomagał jej właśnie wysiąść z pociągu.

Przespał sześć godzin, dokładnie tak, jak mówił, i teraz wyglądał dużo lepiej. Mia przez całą podróż powrotną siedziała na ławeczce ze stopami Remusa na swoich nogach, co zmusiło Jamesa, Syriusza i Petera do zajęcia drugiej ławki. W ciągu tych sześciu godzin skończyła czytać książkę o runach, którą kupił jej Remus, podczas gdy James i Peter grali w Eksplodującego Durnia. Syriusz zagłębił się w jakiś stary, mugolski magazyn motoryzacyjny, a wilkołak to wszystko przespał.

\- Wyślij do mnie sowę, jak wrócisz do domu. Zacznę warzyć eliksir, gdy tylko znajdę się w Rezydencji. Będziesz mógł zabrać go do domu albo – zaproponowała Mia z uśmiechem, - przeprowadzić się do nas na czas pełni. Możemy w sadzie wznieść silne osłony. Nie będziesz musiał siedzieć w…

\- Przywykłem do klatek. Nie zaryzykuję przebywania w twojej obecności podczas pełni księżyca – przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował w skroń. Czuła, że rozluźnił się, gdy objęła jego talię ramionami. – Ale przyjmuję propozycję dotyczącą tego eliksiru.

\- James! Mia!

\- Tam są moi rodzice. Chodźmy – Mia pociągnęła Remusa za sobą. – I tak musisz najpierw zabrać się z nami do Rezydencji, skoro przegapiłeś swój świstoklik.

Remus zamrugał nerwowo.

\- Zapomniałeś o tym?

Zanim Remus mógł odpowiedzieć, dopadła ich Dorea, która natychmiast przytuliła swoje dzieci. Cofnęła się o krok i spojrzała na włosy Jamesa, które nadal nie ułożyły się po tym, czym potraktowała go Lily.

\- Na bogów!

\- Zabawne, prawda? – Zachichotał Syriusz.

Dorea spróbowała przygładzić fryzurę syna.

\- Jak się miewa panna Evans?

\- Mówisz o przyszłej pani Potter – powiedział z przekonaniem James.

\- Jak źle było tym razem? – Dorea zapytała Mię, Syriusza i Remusa.

Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Oświadczył się – odpowiedziała Mia, próbując chwycić dłoń Remusa, który z kolei wzbraniała się od okazywania uczuć przed jej rodzicami.

Charlus zmarszczył brwi.

\- Znowu?

\- Tym razem słyszała cała szkoła – dodał Syriusz, krztusząc się śmiechem. – Trafiła go zaklęciem, którego nie znam.

\- To Urok Napięciowy – wyjaśniła Mia. – Lily sama go zaprojektowała.

Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Uwielbiam Mugoli.

\- Remusie – Dorea pochyliła się do chłopca i pocałowała go w policzek. – Nie masz pojęcia, jacy zadowoleni jesteśmy z Charlusem.

Wskazała złączone dłonie Mii i Remusa i uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

\- _Jesteśmy_? – Charlus uniósł brwi, ale gdy żona spojrzała na niego zmrużonymi oczami, na jego twarzy wykwitł rumieniec. Odkaszlnął i pokiwał głową, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach szaty. – Oczywiście, że jesteśmy. Bardzo dobry wybór. Czas na nas, prawda?

Poszli za mężczyzną, który prowadził ich do sieci Fiu, kiedy inny męski głos zawołał imię Remusa.

Remus i Mia odwrócili się i spostrzegli pana Lupina, ubranego w znoszone szaty, z kilkudniowym zarostem na twarzy. Miał bardzo stanowczą minę i Remus puścił dłoń swojej dziewczyny, kiedy wzrok jego ojca spoczął na ich złączonych rękach.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział wilkołak. – Wiem, że miałem skorzystać ze świstoklika, ale jednak zdążyłem na pociąg. Zasnąłem i nie miałem możliwości, żeby wysłać sowę…

\- W porządku – odpowiedział szorstko pan Lupin. – Idziemy. Twoja matka czeka w samochodzie.

\- Macie samochód? – Zapytali jednocześnie Charlus i Syriusz, a w oczach obu pojawiło się zainteresowanie.

\- Tak. Moja żona jest Mugolką – odpowiedział z zawstydzeniem pan Lupin, jakby spodziewał się, że ktoś skrytykuje jego wybór małżonki. Jednak kiedy Potterowie uśmiechnęli się, jakby bardziej interesował ich samochód, a nie pochodzenie jego żony, odprężył się. – Dziękuję, że zaopiekowali się państwo… Chłopcem.

Nie pozwolił sobie na kontakt fizyczny ze swoim synem.

Mia warknęła cicho, gdy zobaczyła, że jej pewny siebie chłopak kurczy się pod ostrym spojrzeniem swojego ojca. To jej przypomniało kontakty Lucjusza Malfoy'a i Dracona. Wiedziała, że Lyall Lupin nie był Śmierciożercą. Był żałosnym mężczyzną, który nie wiedział, jak wspaniałym czarodziejem jest jego syn.

\- Pożegnaj się z przyjaciółmi – nakazał pan Lupin. – Profesor Dumbledore przesłał twoje rzeczy do domu.

Remus skinął głową i podał dłoń najpierw Jamesowi, a potem Syriuszowi. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Dorea pochyliła się i go uściskała. Charlus ścisnął tylko jego rękę, którą Remus przyjął z nerwowym uśmiechem. A później, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami, pochylił się nad Mią i lekko ją pocałował, po czym mocno objął.

\- Kocham cię – szepnął jej do ucha, a ona rozpromieniła się.

\- Też cię kocham – przypomniała mu, patrząc ponad jego ramieniem na przerażonego Lyalla Lupina, który nie wiedział, jak się zachować.

\- Remusie, natychmiast stąd idziemy – zażądał pan Lupin, a Remus skinął głową i rzuciwszy Potterom ostatnie, smutne spojrzenie, podążył za swoim ojcem w kierunku wyjścia z platformy 9 i ¾.

Charlus odchrząknął i rzucił córce nerwowe spojrzenie.

\- Młody Lupin, tak? – Zapytał z uniesionymi brwiami, co niesamowicie go upodobniło do Jamesa, kiedy starał się zachować poważnie w żenującej sytuacji.

Mia zachichotała, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że Harry wyglądał w takich momentach identycznie. Chwyciła rączkę swojego kufra i poszła za rodzicami.

\- Remus jest perfekcyjnym dżentelmenem.

\- Tak, tak. Perfekcyjnie pocałował cię przed całą szkołą – zauważył Syriusz. Mia rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- A to było przed tym, czy po tym, jak James oświadczył się pannie Evans? – Zapytała Dorea z niewinną miną. W przeciwieństwie do niej, Charlus wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał dostać zawału serca.

\- Przed. Jestem prawie pewny, że Evans była strategicznym posunięciem Remusa. Ten człowiek uwielbia szachy i wie, jak przestawiać pionki – zaśmiał się Syriusz, obojętnie mijając swoich rodziców, którzy ciepło witali Regulusa. Przynajmniej tak ciepło, jak to możliwe w przypadku Walburgi i Oriona.

\- Evans nie jest pionkiem – warknął James.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że to _ona_ jest pionkiem.

\- Nie podoba mi się kierunek tej konwersacji – jęknął Charlus.

\- Charlusie – powiedziała Dorea, nawet nie patrząc na męża. – Mia, kochanie, wyślij sowę do Remusa, gdy tylko wrócimy do Rezydencji. Zaproś jego i jego rodziców na kolację któregoś letniego wieczoru. Chcemy ich lepiej poznać.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała Mia, myśląc ze smutkiem o kolejnej pełni księżyca. – Przez kilka tygodni Remus z ojcem będą chodzić na piesze wycieczki, a potem Remus ma pewne zobowiązania do dotrzymania. Więc spodziewam się, że taką kolację uda się zorganizować najwcześniej na koniec lipca lub w sierpniu.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

14 lipca 1975

Mia nie spodziewała się zobaczyć Remusa przez kolejny miesiąc, ale miała nadzieję, że chłopak odezwie się do niej, przez kominek lub sowę, po powrocie do domu. Robił tak każdego roku, więc kiedy następnego ranka, po przebudzeniu, nie czekał na nią żaden list, zaczęła się martwić. Próbowała skontaktować się przez Sieć Fiu z Chatką Lupinów – miejscem później znanym jako Legowisko – ale kominek był zablokowany. James i Syriusz próbowali ją pocieszać, mówiąc, że Remus na pewno nie ignorowałby jej celowo i prawdopodobnie w tym momencie dobrze się bawił ze swoim tatą na pieszych wycieczkach, gdzie nie mogły ich złapać sowy.

Pocieszeniem były też listy Lily.

 _Kochana Mio,_

 _Zanim wypytam cię szczegółowo o twój filmowy pocałunek z pewnym panem Lupinem (film to taka mugolska rzecz, kiedyś ci jakieś pokażę), muszę cię ostrzec, że twój brat wspomniał coś o zamiarze wysłania do mnie pierścionka twojej mamy. Proszę, uważaj na niego. Nie chcę być usprawiedliwieniem dla kradzieży waszych rodowych klejnotów._

 _Przejdźmy teraz do moich dwóch ulubionych moli książkowych. Wydawało mi się, że chcieliście zachować dla siebie fizyczne wyrażanie swoich uczuć, ale to było coś zdecydowanie innego! Wszyscy o tym mówili. Obiecuję, że pilnowałam, żeby po pociągu krążyło jak najmniej plotek._

 _Wiem, że nieznajomym nie chcesz nic zdradzać, ale jestem twoją przyjaciółką. Mary zostaje u mnie na całe lato i błaga mnie o szczegóły waszego związku. Pikantne szczegóły, o których wstyd mi nawet pisać._

 _Daj mi znać, czy w tym roku też organizujesz piknik nad rzeką. Wezmę ze sobą oranżadę, żebyś mogła jej spróbować. Smakuje trochę jak zimne, musujące piwo kremowe._

 _Trzymaj się,_

 _Lily._

 _Droga Lily,_

 _Po pierwsze chciałabym ci przekazać wyrazy wdzięczności od mojej mamy. Rzeczywiście, pierwszego dnia po naszym powrocie do domu, zaginął opalowy pierścień mojej babki, z domu Blacków. James ma szlaban na miotłę i nie odzyska jej, dopóki nie napisze ci listu z przeprosinami. Daj mi znać, kiedy taki otrzymasz._

 _Powiedz Mary, że szczegóły mojego prywatnego i osobistego związku są takie, jak sam związek – prywatne i osobiste. W dodatku jedynym pikantnym szczegółem tego związku było to, co wydarzyło się przed pociągiem, na oczach setek świadków. To był nasz pierwszy pocałunek, jeśli mogę być szczera. Po nim nastąpiły drugi i trzeci, potem czwarty i piąty, i tak dalej._

 _Dziękuję ci za twoje poświęcenie w związku z moim bratem. Wiem, że nie podobało ci się odwracanie jego uwagi, ale dało mi to okazję, żeby powiedzieć Remusowi, jak bardzo go kocham bez starszego rodzeństwa robiącego sobie ze mnie żarty._

 _Skoro już mowa o Remusie… Nie napisał do mnie. Coś musi być nie w porządku. Jego tata odebrał go z Londynu i wyglądał na wściekłego. Uważam, że nie wiedział o naszym związku i bardzo to w niego uderzyło._

 _Nie wiem, czy uda mi się zorganizować piknik nad rzeką w tym roku. Jeśli Remus wkrótce do mnie nie napisze, nie będę w nastroju do imprezowania._

 _Całusy,_

 _Mia._

 _P.S. Wiem, co to jest film i oranżada._

 _Kochana Mio,_

 _List od twojego brata przyszedł dzisiaj rano. Proszę, przekaż swojej mamie, że może oddać mu jego głupią miotłę. Załączam jego „przeprosiny", żeby twoja rodzina zobaczyła, z czym muszę się codziennie zmagać. Uważam, że byłabyś dla mnie wspaniałą siostrą (Petunia ostatnio zaczyna się zachowywać jak suka), ale moja odpowiedź na jego oświadczyny brzmi nadal tak samo: po moim trupie!_

 _Przykro mi, że martwisz się o Remusa. Nadal nie napisał? Jestem pewna, że to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Już wcześniej mi wspominał, że chodzi na częste wycieczki piesze ze swoim ojcem i nigdy nie zabierali ze sobą sowy._

 _Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy od dawna, że jesteście w sobie zakochani, ale to takie słodkie, że wreszcie to sobie wyznaliście! Mary jest zachwycona i zaczyna zadawać pytania, kiedy zamierzacie się pobrać i zacząć produkować młodych Lupinów. Powiedziałam jej na to, że nasza Mia najpierw zrobi karierę, a nie da się zamknąć w domu jako gospodyni._

 _Daj mi znać, jak Remus się do ciebie odezwie._

 _Buziaki,_

 _Lily._

 _P.S. Oczywiście, że wiesz, czy są filmy i oranżada. Mogłabyś przekazać swoją wiedzę reszcie społeczeństwa czarodziejów czystej krwi? Czy wymagam zbyt wiele od ludzi, kiedy proszę żeby nie patrzyli na mnie, jak na przybysza z obcej planety, kiedy wspominam o telefonie?_

 _P.P.S. Telefon to takie narzędzie służące do komunikacji. Podobne do Sieci Fiu, ale nie musisz wkładać głowy do kominka, żeby z niego skorzystać._

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

24 lipca 1975

Potterowie – bez Syriusza, który został wezwany do domu na początku lipca – spędzali spokojny wieczór przy dźwiękach muzyki klasycznej, nadawanej przez Czarodziejską Rozgłośnię Radiową. Charlus i James pochylili głowy nad magicznym zestawem szachów, a Dorea i Mia były zagłębione każda w swojej książce.

Kiedy z kominka buchnęły zielone płomienie, wszyscy odwrócili się, by ich spojrzenia padły na obszarpanego Remusa, który właśnie wychodził z ognia. Nawet nie próbował się otrzepać.

Mia ruszyła w jego kierunku i zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję, przyciągając blisko do siebie.

\- Gdzie byłeś? Dlaczego do mnie nie pisałeś? – Zawołała, odsuwając się od niego, żeby ocenić, czy nigdzie nie było żadnej rany. Nabyła ten nawyk podczas długiej wojny.

Z jakiegoś powodu Remus przyglądał się jej w ten sam sposób.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

Oddychał z trudem, w jego zmęczonych oczach błyszczała panika. Mia była pewna, że nie spał od dłuższego czasu. Wiedziała, że pełnia księżyca wypadła poprzedniej nocy i najbardziej ją zmartwiło, że Remus nie zgłosił się po Wywar Tojadowy, który dla niego uwarzyła.

\- Nie jesteś ranna? – Dotknął jej policzka i uważnie przyjrzał się jej ramionom i barkom. – Nie jesteś…? Nie stałaś się…?

\- Czuję się dobrze, kochanie.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, Remus osunął się na kolana, westchnął z ulgą i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Remusie? – Wyszeptała Mia. Próbowała dotknąć jego ramienia, ale odsunął się od niej.

\- Mia, kochanie, chodź ze mną. Przygotujemy dla naszego gościa filiżankę herbaty – zarządziła Dorea, wstając z fotela. James i Charlus spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na czarownicę, która rzuciła im spojrzenie mówiące „Zajmijcie się tym".

Remus podniósł wzrok dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy Mia zniknęła za wielkimi drzwiami. Najpierw założył, że jej matka nie chciała, żeby Mia przebywała w jego towarzystwie. Nie spojrzał w lustro od momentu, kiedy obudził się po transformacji. Na Merlina, musiał bardzo źle wyglądać.

\- Lunatyku – wyszeptał James, klękając obok przyjaciela. – Luniaczku… Remusie, co się stało? Mia mówiła, że miałeś się z nią skontaktować ponad tydzień temu. Wychodziła z siebie, taka była przerażona, że coś ci się stało.

\- Ja… Nie mogłem… Mój tata… - Remus zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na ojca Mii, który wpatrywał się w niego z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy. – Proszę pana, ja… Przepraszam za wtargnięcie. To było bardzo niegrzeczne z mojej strony.

\- On rzeczywiście jest dżentelmenem. Usiądź, synu – pan Potter skinął głową w kierunku fotela, który opuściła jego żona. – Porozmawiajmy o mojej córce i powodach, dla których byłeś pewien, że została skrzywdzona podczas twojej nieobecności.

Remus rzucił spanikowane spojrzenie Jamesowi, który tylko pokiwał głową.

\- Musisz powiedzieć komuś dorosłemu, Lunatyku. Musisz się nauczyć ufać ludziom.

\- Chodzi o to, że jesteś wilkołakiem? – Zapytał Charlus i obaj chłopcy odwrócili się do niego ze zdumieniem. – Co? Myśleliście, że nie wiemy? Synu, czytam gazety i mimo, że nie ruszam się z domu tak często, jak kiedyś, nadal mam kontakty w Ministerstwie. Pamiętam, że słyszałem o ataku na ciebie. Udało się to ukryć przed prasą, ale po Ministerstwie krążyły plotki, że twój ojciec sobie zasłużył na zemstę. I jesteś wpisany do rejestru.

Charlus westchnął i poklepał Remusa po ramieniu, kiedy chłopak wzdrygnął się, słysząc o rejestrze.

\- Ten cały rejestr to stek bzdur, ale jednak istnieje i jeśli ktoś chce do niego zajrzeć, ma taką możliwość. A Dorea lubi zaglądać w różne miejsca.

Oddech Remusa skrócił się.

\- Ale ja… Ale wy…

\- Myślałeś, że urządzimy polowanie na wilkołaka, z zapalonymi pochodniami i zaostrzonymi widłami? – Charlus uniósł brew. – Oddychaj, powoli i miarowo. Jeśli się szybko nie uspokoisz, stracisz przytomność. Zrobiłoby się nieprzyjemnie, jeśli Mia wróci do salonu i zobaczy cię nieprzytomnego na podłodze. Pomyślałaby, że któryś z nas cię ogłuszył, a tego nie chcemy.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, proszę pana, ale jak może się pan godzić na to, żeby pana córka spotykała się z wilkołakiem?

\- Nie wiedziałam, że się spotyka z wilkołakiem, dopóki nie zobaczyłem was razem na stacji kolejowej. Oczywiście, Dorea wiedziała. Ta wiedźma wie o wszystkim. Jest bardzo podstępna.

\- A teraz? – Dopytywał Remus. – Teraz, kiedy pan wie?

Charlus spojrzał na niego wszystkowiedzącym spojrzeniem. James próbował naśladować ojca, ale mu nie wyszło i jego wzrok wyrażał wyłącznie zaniepokojenie.

\- Synu, jestem bardziej zaniepokojony tym, że jesteś _nastolatkiem_ , niż tym, że jesteś wilkołakiem.

Remus nagle się zaczerwienił i odwrócił głowę. Zaczął panikować z zupełnie innego powodu. Jego zaniepokojenie sytuacją nie zniknęło nawet wtedy, kiedy Potterowie zaczęli chichotać pod nosami.

\- A teraz, zanim przeprowadzę z tobą rozmowę, którą przygotowałem na wypadek, gdyby moja nastoletnia córka przyprowadziła do domu chłopca – Charlus usiadł i uśmiechnął się. – Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co sprawiło, że wtargnąłeś do mojego domu spanikowany i przerażony.

Remus zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie ten obezwładniający strach, który odczuwał każdą komórką swojego ciała.

\- Mój tata mnie widział… Widział, że pocałowałem Mię na pożegnanie. Byłem głupi, słaby i samolubny. Poprzedniej nocy przypadła pełnia księżyca, więc przybyłem tutaj najprędzej, jak się dało. Musiałem zaczekać, aż moi rodzice… - Zawahał się, ale po chwili kontynuował przyciszonym głosem. – Aż moi rodzice mnie wypuszczą.

\- Myślałeś, że Mia przejdzie transformację? – James zagapił się na przyjaciela. – Dlaczego? Czyżbyś ją ugryzł, jak nikt nie patrzył?

\- Nie! – Krzyknął Remus, przerażony tym, co powiedział Jamie. – Ale ja… Rogaczu, widziałeś, co zrobiłem.

James zamrugał szybko oczami i zaśmiał się lekko, drapiąc po karku.

\- _Pocałowałeś_ ją. Nie powiem, stary, to było obrzydliwe. Ale z tego, co wiem, pocałunek nie może nikogo zainfekować lykantropią.

\- Mój tata zawsze mi powtarzał… - Zaczął Remus, marszcząc czoło. – Powiedział, że nigdy nie będę mógł… A on pracował w Departamencie Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. On powinien coś takiego wiedzieć, prawda?

Wodził oczami od twarzy Jamesa do twarzy jego ojca.

\- Prawda? – Powtórzył.

Charlus oparł łokcie na kolanach i spojrzał prosto w oczy Remusa.

\- Wiedziałeś, że niektóre rodziny czystej krwi uważają, że w żyłach czarodziejów urodzonych w rodzinach Mugoli naprawdę płynie szlam?

\- Brednie – fuknął Remus.

\- Tak samo nieprawdziwy jest fakt, jakoby wilkołak mógł kogoś zainfekować w inne dni miesiąca, poza jednym. I tak podczas tej jednej doby ryzyko istnieje przez mniej niż dwanaście godzin. Mniej niż pół doby. Moja córka na pewno wyliczyłaby dokładne prawdopodobieństwo, przez ile dni swojego życia jesteś niebezpieczny…

\- Ono wynosi jakieś 1,643835616438356 procent, jeśli bierzemy pod uwagę rok składający się z trzystu sześćdziesięciu pięciu dni – powiedziała Mia, stając w drzwiach z filiżankami herbaty w dłoniach.

Remus wypuścił z płuc powietrze i otarł oczy wierzchem dłoni.

\- Mia.

Zignorowała go i spojrzała na matkę.

\- Powinnam przeliczyć jeszcze lata przestępne i miesiące, kiedy na niebie króluje błękitna pełnia. Są w domu jakieś książki o Numerologii, których nie czytałam?

Remus zaśmiał się zduszonym śmiechem. Zabrzmiało to, jakby bardzo długo się powstrzymywał.

Mia westchnęła, odstawiła filiżanki na najbliższy stolik i przyklękła przed Remusem. Ujęła jego dłoń w swoją.

\- Powtarzałam ci przez cały czas, że się ciebie nie boję. Nie zainfekujesz mnie. Nie skrzywdzisz mnie. Jak minęła ci ostatnia noc?

\- Najgorsza pełnia mojego życia – przyznał i przekręcił lekko głowę, ujawniając ranę na policzku. – Martwiłem się o ciebie.

Odetchnął powoli, patrząc na jej małe dłonie leżące ufnie w jego rękach. _Nasze zadanie_ , powiedział Syriusz. _Naszym zadaniem jest chronić ją_. Remus myślał, że zawiódł.

\- Dobrze, moje panie – Charlus wstał, przeciągnął się i jęknął, kiedy jego stare stawy zaprotestowały. Łagodnie zacisnął dłoń na przedramieniu Mii i pomógł jej wstać, po czy popchnął ją w kierunku matki. – Zostawcie nas samych. Skoro wszystko wyjaśniliśmy i chłopak prawie poczuł się szczęśliwy, muszę się upewnić, że nie będzie _zbyt_ podekscytowany.

Dorea wywróciła oczami.

\- Charlus, nie bądź śmieszny.

\- Już go ostrzegłem – dodał James z uśmiechem. – Poza tym, to nie jest Syriusz.

\- Dziękuję za to Merlinowi – zaśmiał się pan Potter.

\- Właśnie mi się coś przypomniało – powiedziała Mia ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni swoich szat kopertę i podała ją swojej matce. – Lily prosiła, żebym pokazała ci, jakie listy pisze do niej Jamie.

\- Mia, nie! – James wyskoczył ze swojego fotela, próbując przejąć kopertę, ale Dorea podniosła ją sekundę wcześniej i pozwoliła z pełną premedytacją wylądować swojemu synowi twarzą na dywanie.

\- James, kochanie – westchnęła, czytając list, który James wysłał do Lily. – Twoja ortografia i kaligrafia pozostawiają wiele do życzenia. I chociaż rozumiem, że oczy panny Evans mają niespotykany odcień zieleni, żadna dziewczyna nie chce, żeby chłopak porównywał jej oczy do koloru boiska od Quidditcha.

Ponownie westchnęła i oddała list synowi.

\- Weź go i napisz jeszcze raz.

\- Co? – James zamrugał oczami.

\- Powiedziałam, żebyś poszedł do swojego pokoju i napisał jeszcze raz list z przeprosinami. Odpuść sobie porównywanie jej ciała do twojego ulubionego sportu i naucz się, że jest więcej sposobów na skomplementowanie kobiety – potrząsnęła głową, zawiedziona. – I przestań pisać o sobie. Skromność to piękna cnota, która na pewno jest w cenie.

\- Syriusz jest pewny siebie i zawsze udaje mu się wyrwać dziewczynę – odpowiedział James, patrząc na list. Remus zastanawiał się, czy ktoś jeszcze zauważył, że przyjaciel powąchał kopertę. Zwrócił uwagę, że Mia złapała dwoma palcami grzbiet swojego nosa, więc założył, że ona też to widziała.

\- Kochanie, Syriusz ma urodę rodu Blacków, ty masz włosy Potterów – Dorea uśmiechnęła się i przeczesała włosy syna dłonią. Następnie zwróciła się do Remusa. – Skontaktuj się ze swoimi rodzicami, proszę. Daj im znać, gdzie jesteś. Mogą być niedouczeni, ale na pewno zmartwili się, kiedy znaleźli twoje łóżko puste.

\- Tak, proszę pani – Remus skinął głową.

\- Jesteś tu mile widziany, jeśli tylko rodzice pozwolą ci u nas zostać. Tak, mój drogi – wzniosła wzrok ku niebu, kiedy Charlus odkaszlnął. – Dopóki Mia i Remus zdecydują się pozostać w swoich pokojach w nocy, Remus jest tu mile widziany. Nie ma wałęsania się po nocach. Wszędzie mam oczy.

Remus głośno przełknął ślinę, patrząc na Potterów. Ojciec Mii miał zadowolone spojrzenie, kiedy tak skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Z kolei jej matka do niej mrugnęła, kiedy myślała, że nikt nie patrzy.


	39. Cisza przed burzą

Od tłumaczki: Jednak nie udało mi się dodać rozdziału przed tygodniem, tak jak uprzedzałam, że może się stać. Wróciłam z urlopu (Toskania wczesną wiosną jest dość chłodna, ale pozwoliło nam to na zwiedzanie urokliwych, włoskich miasteczek) i nadrabiam zaległości w pracy, ale stwierdziłam, że muszę przecież jak najszybciej dodać ten rozdział. Przed Wami spotkanie animagów z wilkiem. Bardzo poruszające i mocno instynktowne. Mia _rozumie_. Szkoda, że tylko ona. Miłego czytania, na pewno widzimy się za tydzień.

ROZDZIAŁ 39 – CISZA PRZED BURZĄ

25 sierpnia 1975

Lato minęło - ciąg nieoczekiwanie leniwych, spokojnych dni. Rodzice Remusa przybyli po niego za pośrednictwem Sieci Fiu, a Charlus i Dorea skorzystali z okazji, żeby porozmawiać z nimi w imieniu swoich dzieci. Panią Lupin łatwo przekonali, że związek Remusa i Mii jest całkowicie bezpieczny, ale pan Lupin wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Wtedy Dorea przyniosła z biblioteki stare książki o Lykantropii.

\- Skąd je macie? – Zapytał Lyall, uważnie przyglądając się woluminom. – Przestudiowałem wszystkie możliwe materiały dotyczące Lykantropii, ale nigdy nie widziałem tych książek.

\- Czasami warto pochodzić z rodziny, która za punkt honoru stawia sobie poznanie i korzystanie z Czarnej Magii – odpowiedziała beztrosko Dorea. – Rozumiem, że w minionych wojnach wilkołaki były wykorzystywane jako broń. Kusiła je obietnica składana przez mrocznych czarodziejów, jakoby znali sposób, żeby ich uwolnić spod działania klątwy. Niestety, takie praktyki mogą powrócić. Zakładam, że słyszałeś plotki?

Pan Lupin skinął głową. Obniżył głos do szeptu, nie będąc świadomym, że dzięki treningowi w kierunku animaga, zmysł słuchu Mii niesamowicie się wyostrzył.

\- Śmierciożercy. Tak się nazywają.

Pani Lupin westchnęła.

\- Sądzicie, że osoba odpowiedzialna za ataki na Mugoli i Mugolaków w następnej kolejności weźmie się za wilki?

\- Nie wiemy – przyznał Charlus. – Ale cała wiedza zgromadzona w tym domu jest do waszej dyspozycji. Wasz syn stał się częścią naszej rodziny. Moja córka jest nim szczególnie zafascynowana.

Pani Lupin wyglądała na zadowoloną z takiego obrotu spraw. Pan Lupin stężał.

Minęło sporo czasu, zanim Lupinowie się odprężyli. Dopiero po zobaczeniu własnymi oczami, jakie efekty miał Wywar Tojadowy Mii, pan Lupin zaczął zmieniać swoje nastawienie do syna.

Mia kazała wszystkim obiecać, że nigdy nikomu nie wspomną o jej eliksirze. Przyznała, że to nie ona go wymyśliła i stwierdziła, że nie chciała odbierać innemu czarodziejowi jego wynalazku. Zapewniła wszystkich, że dopóki eliksir nie będzie szeroko dostępny, ona będzie dostarczać Remusowi jego miesięczne dawki.

Cztery dni po pełni księżyca Huncwoci i Mia relaksowali się w Chatce Lupinów. Korzystali z uroków ogromnego lasu rosnącego za domem.

Syriusz ukradkiem wyniósł z chaty butelkę wody ognistej pana Lupina i przekonał swoich przyjaciół, że trzeba wznieść toast za nadchodzący rok, który według niego miał być ich najlepszym rokiem w Hogwarcie. Chłopak przez całe wakacje był na karuzeli emocjonalnej, raz bardziej, raz mniej zestresowany. Za każdym razem, gdy wracał ze swojego domu przy Grimmauld do Rezydencji Potterów lub Chatki Lupinów był posiniaczony, podrapany i miał paskudne nastawienie do reszty świata. Następnie topił swoje smutki w wodzie ognistej i, ku niezadowoleniu Mii, zaczął palić mugolskie papierosy.

\- Chodźcie, polatamy – powiedział, sięgając po miotłę i patrząc z wyczekiwaniem na przyjaciół siedzących wygodnie na polanie.

\- Absolutnie nie. Nie poszłabym z tobą polatać na miotle, nawet gdybym była stuprocentowo trzeźwa – Mia pokręciła przecząco głową. – Więc co pozwala ci sądzić, że wsiądę na miotłę po alkoholu?

Syriusz rzucił jej lekki uśmieszek.

\- Cienias z ciebie.

\- Tylko uważajcie na siebie – zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy zobaczyła, że James idzie w ślady Syriusza. Peter poszedł za nimi. Mia zdążyła zauważyć, że Peter zawsze robił dokładnie to samo, co James i Syriusz, nieważne, jak głupie by to nie było. W głębi duszy miała nadzieję, że zamroczony alkoholem szczur spadnie z miotły. Wtedy jednak chłopcy oczekiwaliby od niej, że go poskłada, a ona nie mogłaby się wymówić brakiem specjalistycznej wiedzy, bo co miesiąc pracowała nad poszarpanym, zmaltretowanym ciałem Remusa.

\- Zachowujcie się grzecznie – James wytknął palec w kierunku Remusa, który trzymał ramię za plecami Mii. Opierał się wygodnie o pień wysokiego drzewa, trzymając dziewczynę w objęciach.

Remus uśmiechnął się, zasalutował Jamesowi, ale nic nie obiecał. Siedział bez ruchu, kiedy pozostali chłopcy wystartowali i wznieśli się na miotłach w niebo, zostawiając Remusa i Mię samych.

\- Myślałam, że _nigdy_ się ich nie pozbędziemy – Mia odwróciła się w ramionach Remusa, położyła dłoń na jego policzku i pocałowała go intensywnie.

W ostatnim czasie Remus dał sobie spokój ze swoim strachem, że przypadkiem ją zainfekuje, dlatego odpowiedział adekwatnie. Jego palce zanurzyły się w jej gęste włosy i objęły jej głowę, przytrzymując jej usta na swoich. Całował ją łapczywie, odbierając jej oddech.

\- Niesamowite – szepnęła, opierając się o niego. Z uśmiechem przyglądała się jego zadowolonej minie i złotym plamkom, które nagle pojawiły się w jego oczach.

Przesunął jedną dłoń z jej włosów na kark i delikatnym ruchem powiódł nią po jej zarumienionej skórze. Uśmiechnął się, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, dlaczego jej skóra się zaczerwieniła.

\- Zawsze powinieneś tak wyglądać – powiedziała, cały czas patrząc na niego rozpromienionym wzrokiem. Oddech uwiązł jej w gardle, kiedy chłopak przeciągnął kciukiem po jej szczęce. Spojrzał jej w oczy z tym drapieżnym wyrazem, który ją zawsze ekscytował.

\- To znaczy, jak? – Zapytał.

\- Zadowolony z siebie – zaśmiała się miękko. – Pewny siebie.

\- Ciężko byłoby nie być zadowolonym z siebie, skoro reagujesz na moją bliskość w taki sposób – pochylił się nad nią, żeby znowu ją pocałować, ale dziewczyna odchyliła się, żeby się z nim podrażnić. Remus zmarszczył nos, warknął cicho, po czym złapał biodra Mii pożądliwym ruchem i przyciągnął ją do siebie tak, że jej kolana znajdowały się po obu stronach jego nóg.

Mia jęknęła, czując jak wypełnia ją ciepło, które rozchodziło się falami od jej żołądka, przez klatkę piersiową, docierając do miejsca, gdzie czuła ciepło rąk Remusa. Chłopak wsunął dłonie pod jej bluzkę i przebiegł palcami po jej gorącej skórze.

\- Właśnie w taki sposób – uśmiechnął się i ponownie ją pocałował, mocno i głęboko, a z gardła Mii wyrwał się kolejny jęk.

Instynktownie poruszyła biodrami, ale Remus zareagował szybciej. Podniósł ją i zrzucił ze swoich kolan, zanim zdążyła dotknąć jego ewidentnej erekcji.

Odrzucił ją od siebie tak nagle, że Mia dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że siedzi na ziemi, pośród opadłych liści. Spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona, próbując wyrównać oddech. Zauważyła, że Remus też starał się oddychać normalnie. Jego oczy były mocno zaciśnięte.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Postaraj się nie hiperwentylować – zaśmiała się niepewnie. – Remusie, bądź poważny, oddychaj przez nos. Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz zemdleć.

\- Nie mogę – odpowiedział, potrząsając głową.

\- Nie żartuj, oczywiście, że możesz – pochyliła się w jego kierunku i zaczęła się do niego przysuwać. Musiała się upewnić, że chłopak dobrze się czuje. Ich pieszczoty były rzeczywiście niesamowite, ale nigdy się nie spodziewała, że mogą go doprowadzić na skraj omdlenia.

\- Mia, proszę, nie… - Wzdrygnął się, otwierając z zawstydzeniem oczy. – Ja… _Czuję_ cię. Jeżeli nie zostaniesz tam, gdzie właśnie siedzisz, nie będę odpowiedzialny za swoje czyny.

Uniosła brew ze zdumieniem.

\- Co to znaczy, że mnie czujesz…? Aha… - Nagle zrozumiała. Zaczerwieniła się, zakryła dłonią usta i z pełną świadomością usiadła na piętach, zaciskając mocno uda. Jakby to mogło w czymś pomóc… Miała problem, żeby utrzymać z nim kontakt wzrokowy, tak upokorzona się poczuła.

\- Proszę, nie wstydź się. To nie jest tak, że ja sam nie mam własnych problemów.

Mia otworzyła szeroko oczy i wzniosła wzrok ku niebu, próbując nie gapić się ostentacyjnie na jego spodnie, w których widać było wyraźnie wybrzuszenie.

\- Jesteśmy śmieszni – przyznała. – Jesteśmy normalnie funkcjonującymi młodymi dorosłymi. Nie powinno nas zawstydzać to, że czujemy wobec siebie pociąg seksualny.

\- Tylko w twoich ustach te słowa brzmią seksownie – Remus roześmiał się gardłowo. – Ale nie zgadzam się z tobą. Nie jesteśmy normalnie funkcjonującymi młodymi dorosłymi. Ty jesteś przebiegłą, małą czarownicą, która jest zdecydowana rzucić na kolana wilkołaka z bardzo wyostrzonymi zmysłami.

Jej wzrok ponownie spoczął na nim i ze zdziwieniem Mia stwierdziła, że z jego tęczówek zniknęła miękka zieleń. Patrzyła na wilka, który ukrywał się pod powierzchnią człowieka, a spojrzenie tego wilka paliło jej wnętrzności.

\- Remusie – zaczęła, ale kiedy tylko na nią patrzył bez słowa, spróbowała innego podejścia. – Lunatyku…

Posłał jej mroczny uśmiech i wystrzelił do przodu, przewracając ją na plecy pośród liści i ziemi. Jego usta pochłonęły jej wargi. To było jak wybuch wulkanu, jak euforia od najlepszego narkotyku. Wygięła się w łuk, kiedy oderwał się od jej warg i zaczął zaborczo całować skórę jej gardła. Zamknęła oczy i poczuła, jak jego ciało zadrżało nad nią. Zarumieniła się, kiedy zrozumiała, jak szybko i bez wahania wilk odpowiedział na jej wezwanie.

\- Remusie… _Remusie_ , kocham cię.

Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i jego tęczówki ponownie stały się zielone. Prawie na nią upadł.

\- Przepraszam. Wygląda na to, że nie umiem się przy tobie kontrolować.

\- Wszystko w porządku – delikatnie zanurzyła dłonie w jego włosy. – Może poczujesz się lepiej, kiedy ci powiem, że też mam problemy z samokontrolą w twojej obecności.

\- Wcale się lepiej nie czuję – przyznał ze śmiechem. Oparł głowę na jej czole, próbując utrzymać równowagę. Po chwili się od niej odsunął i spojrzał na nią z poczuciem winy. – Przepraszam. Nie chciałem posuwać się tak daleko, tak szybko.

Zachichotała, rozbawiona. Chwyciła palcami jego koszulkę, pilnując, żeby nie odsunął się od niej za daleko.

\- Remusie, chodzimy ze sobą od ponad roku, a po raz pierwszy mnie pocałowałeś dopiero dwa miesiące temu. Myślę, że wcale nie posuwasz się za szybko. To _ja_ powinnam narzekać na brak fizycznej czułości w naszym związku. Uważam, że byłam bardzo cierpliwą czarownicą – wyraz jej twarzy złagodniał, kiedy ujrzała, jak jego wąskie wargi rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Pocałował ją w policzek.

\- Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Byłoby bardzo nieodpowiedzialne z mojej strony, gdybym nie potrafił się przy tobie kontrolować.

\- Pierwsza miłość, głupota i bardzo dużo ciekawości – zacytowała Mia z uśmiechem, który poszerzył się, gdy Remus odgarnął włosy z jej czoła.

\- Shaw? – Zapytał, grając w ich ulubioną grę. – Mugol.

\- Tak – zgodziła się, podnosząc się na kolana, żeby lekko go pocałować. – Bardzo, _bardzo_ mądry Mugol.

\- W takim razie my jesteśmy głupi, czy ciekawi? – Remus opadł na ziemię obok niej i wsparł się na łokciu, żeby na nią patrzeć. Splótł swoje palce z jej palcami.

Zachodzące słońce oświetliło ich sylwetki i Mia uśmiechnęła się, widząc, jak ich ciała zalśniły złotem i czerwienią, którymi mieniło się wieczorne niebo.

\- Jesteśmy głupi, ponieważ uważamy, że nasza ciekawość jest niebezpieczna. A przynajmniej jedno z nas jest głupie – uderzyła go palcem w nos. Remus w odpowiedzi tylko przymrużył oczy. –„Kochałem – miłość często drogę znajdzie, Tam nawet kędy głodny zwierz nie zajdzie".

\- Cytujesz mi lorda Byrona? Wcale się nie starasz – powiedział Remus z uniesioną brwią. Usiadł, a kiedy Mia chciała go pchnąć ponownie na ziemię, lekko odsunął jej dłonie od swojego ciała. – W ogóle. Nie dostaniesz żadnych punktów za jedyną linijkę _Giaura_ , która ma związek z wilkami. To poemat o _wampirach_.

\- Mam zacytować _Czerwonego Kapturka_? – Zaśmiała się Mia.

Remus zmrużył oczy.

\- Wredna wiedźma.

\- Ta wredna wiedźma uważa, że jej chłopak trochę przesadza.

\- Ta wredna wiedźma zapomina, że jej chłopak jest wilkołakiem – odparował Remus, nagle poważniejąc. – Potrzeba naprawdę niewielkiej zachęty, żeby wilk pożarł jagnię.

\- Nie jestem jagnięciem – warknęła Mia.

Uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony.

\- Nie, jesteś lwicą.

\- Tak. „Głodna ryczy teraz lwica, wilki wyją do księżyca" – zaczęła, ale Remus szybko jej przerwał.

\- Tylko nie Szekspir. _Nienawidzę_ Szekspira.

\- Odwołaj te słowa – krzyknęła z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – To jeden z największych poetów i dramatopisarzy mugolskiego świata!

Jedynym powodem, dla którego wybrano dla niej imię „Hermiona" – przynajmniej w jej oryginalnej linii czasowej – był fakt, że Helena Granger była wielką fanką _Zimowej opowieści_.

\- Po pierwsze, był czarodziejem – wytknął Remus.

\- Co?

\- A po drugie, był sądzony i został skazany za kradzieże i manipulowanie pamięcią Mugoli.

Mia tylko westchnęła i zdecydowała, że nie zmieni swojego zdania o Szekspirze, dopóki sama nie zweryfikuje informacji, które właśnie poznała. Sięgnęła do niego, skrzyżowała ręce za jego szyją i mocno go pocałowała.

\- Zakochana dziewczyna i wilka uzna za przystojnego.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa – wymamrotał prosto w jej usta, po czym skupił całą swoją uwagę wyłącznie na całowaniu jej.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

20 września 1975

We wrześniu Mia i chłopcy powrócili do Hogwartu.

James powrócił z nadzieją, silniejszą niż kiedykolwiek, że uda mu się oczarować Lily Evans. Lily z kolei była zdeterminowana, żeby unikać Jamesa przez cały rok szkolny.

Remus, odwdzięczając się za czerwcową pomoc Lily, przyrzekł na swoją nowiutką, lśniącą odznakę prefekta, że zrobi wszystko, aby powstrzymać Jamesa od publicznego deklarowania miłości.

Peter wrócił do szkoły z ręką na temblaku i już pierwszego dnia dostał szlaban za rzucanie uroków na grupkę pierwszorocznych. Mia była wściekła, a Huncwoci zmartwieni o przyjaciela.

Syriusz spotkał się z przyjaciółmi na peronie z nieszczęśliwą miną, śmierdząc, jakby właśnie pochłonął paczkę papierosów. Drżał przez całą podróż do szkoły. Kiedy Mia zapytała go o sprawy rodzinne, warknął na nią i poprosił, żeby się o niego nie martwiła.

Remus i Mia, najspokojniejsi z całej grupy, myśleli tylko o sobie nawzajem. Dziewczyna w końcu nie miała problemów, żeby żyć zgodnie ze swoim nowym zestawem zasad: _Żyj swoim życiem. Ciesz się swoim życiem_.

Bardzo się cieszyła swoim życiem, szczególnie będąc z Remusem.

Remus z kolei starał się kontrolować z całych sił. Ich pierwszy pocałunek otworzył w nim pewną tamę. Pomimo przyjmowania co miesiąc Wywaru Tojadowego, przyznawał przed samym sobą, że czasami walczył ze swoim wewnętrznym wilkiem.

Mia jednak się z nim nie zgadzała, twierdząc, że walczy ze swoimi ludzkimi odruchami i zaproponowała, żeby porozmawiał z Syriuszem. Z Jamesem nie powinien był rozmawiać na tematy związane z nią, wobec czego Syriusz był jedyną dostępną dla niego opcją.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Jego przyjaciele i Mia coś planowali, a Remus nie miał pojęcia, co to było.

Rankiem, tego dnia, kiedy przypadała pełnia księżyca, Mia przeładowała jego talerz dobrym, pożywnym jedzeniem, wiedząc, że będzie potrzebował w nocy energii. Zamiast swojej zwyczajowej herbaty, sama piła sok dyniowy. Remus zauważył również, że podczas kolacji wszyscy jego przyjaciele zrezygnowali ze swoich ulubionych napojów na rzecz kawy i był prawie pewien, że poczuł od Jamesa i Syriusza zapach Wywaru Wzmacniającego.

Próbował przestać o tym myśleć, kiedy ruszył ścieżką ku Wierzbie Bijącej, ale gdy tylko profesor Sprout oddaliła się od niego, zalała go fala znajomych zapachów. Odwrócił się z rozszerzonymi oczami i szybko bijącym sercem, i ujrzał swoją dziewczynę i najlepszych przyjaciół, stojących spokojnie niedaleko niego.

\- Co tu robicie? – Zapytał, odskakując od drzewa w odpowiednim momencie, żeby witka Wierzby Bijącej go nie smagnęła.

James wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Pomyśleliśmy, że dotrzymamy ci towarzystwa, Lunatyku.

\- Co? Czy wy…? Zaczekajcie… - Przyjrzał się uważnie Jamesowi, Syriuszowi i Peterowi. – Udało się wam? Naprawdę to zrobiliście?

Swoją teorię dotyczącą przejścia przemiany w Animaga Huncwoci oparli na tym, że w postaci wilkołaka Remus nie powinien czuć przymusu skrzywdzenia zwierząt. Dzięki Wywarowi Tojadowemu była jeszcze większa szansa powodzenia, ale Remus mimo wszystko był bardzo nerwowy.

\- Mieliśmy niewielką pomoc – Syriusz wywrócił oczami, na co Mia uderzyła go w łokciem pod żebra.

Remus zamrugał ze zdziwienia.

\- Mia?

Rozejrzeli się uważnie wokół, żeby się upewnić, czy nikt ich nie obserwuje, po czym zmienili się w zwierzęta.

Oczy Remusa stały się okrągłe jak spodki.

Rogacz, jeleń, stał dumny, wyprostowany i wysoko unosił rozłożyste poroże. Jego ciało pokrywała krótka, brązowa sierść. Ciężkie kopyto zapadało się w miękką ziemię, co zwróciło uwagę małego gryzonia. Glizdogon, szczur, wspiął się po kończynie Rogacza i przysiadł na jego porożu. Spojrzenie jego wodnistych oczek spoczęło na Remusie.

W przeciwieństwie do spokojnych Rogacza i Glizdogona, pozostałe dwa drapieżniki z grupy były bardzo pobudzone. To było pierwsze spotkanie Łapy i Mii w postaci zwierzęcia. I na pewno zwierzęta nie patrzyły sobie w oczy.

Łapa, ogromny pies postury niedźwiedzia, warczał cicho i próbował przyszpilić do ziemi w akcie dominacji niewielkie, intensywnie rude stworzenie. Mia, niewielki lis, walczyła z wielką psią łapą. A kiedy miała już dość, zatopiła swoje ostre kły w miękkim, okrytym sierścią ciele. Potem odskoczyła od Syriusza, uderzając lekko swoim puchatym ogonem.

Syriusz szybko zmienił się w człowieka i zamrugał oczami, patrząc na swoje ramię, na którym widniał znak po ugryzieniu. Na szczęście, nie krwawił.

\- Co, u diabła, Mia?

\- Trzymaj swoje brudne łapy z dala ode mnie, Syriuszu Black! – Wrzasnęła Mia, również wracając do postaci człowieka.

Gapili się na siebie z identycznymi grymasami niechęci.

\- Nie mogę tego powstrzymać – chłopak zachichotał. – To bestia we mnie jest odpowiedzialna. To ona każe mi cię zdominować i ustalić w tej grupie… Hierarchię.

\- Jeżeli w naszej grupie istnieje jakakolwiek hierarchia – syknęła Mia, - możesz być pewien, że znajduję się w niej wyżej od ciebie.

Syriusz mrugnął do niej.

\- Lubisz być na górze, co?

\- Khem, khem – Remus cofnął się do nich od Wierzby Bijącej i patrzył na przyjaciela z niechęcią.

\- Przepraszam. Twoja dziewczyna, rozumiem. Ale żeby być z tobą całkowicie szczerym, ona właśnie trzymała na mnie swoje usta – odpowiedział Syriusz, pokazując Remusowi ugryzienie na ramieniu.

Lupin nawet na niego nie spojrzał, tylko podszedł bezpośrednio do Mii.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?

Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

\- Chciałam ci zrobić niespodziankę. Mogę iść z wami?

Remus zaczął już odczuwać zew księżyca, który właśnie zaczął wschodzić. Uśmiechnął się do niej na wilczy sposób i dotknął delikatnym ruchem jej policzka. Pochylił się nad nią i pocałował, mocną i pożądliwie. Przerwało mu dopiero ogromne poroże, którym Rogacz uderzył go w ramię.

\- Pospieszmy się – Mia wskazała dłonią drzewo. – Peter, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.

Glizdogon zeskoczył z Rogacza, prześlizgnął się wśród ździebeł trawy i oparł się o narośl, co sprawiło, że Wierzba Bijąca zesztywniała.

\- Chodźmy – powiedziała dziewczyna, ale zanim miała możliwość, żeby się ruszyć, Remus jeszcze raz ją pocałował.

\- Zrobiłaś to dla _mnie_?

\- Zrobiłabym dla ciebie wszystko – odpowiedziała.

Syriusz przerwał zakochanym, obejmując oboje ramionami.

\- Zanim zdecyduje, że to nie dla niej, chciałbym oznajmić, że Mia powinna mieć ksywkę Lisica.

\- Zdecydowanie nie! – Mia złapała Remusa za rękę i pociągnęła go w kierunku tunelu pod wierzbą. James zmienił się w człowieka, żeby zmieścić się w przejściu.

\- No to może Ruda? – Zawołał za nimi Black.

\- A może powinnam cię znowu ugryźć? – Odparowała Mia. – Nienawidzę zdrobnień.

\- To nie jest zdrobnienie, tylko imię dla Huncwota – nie zgodził się Syriusz.

\- Nie jestem Huncwotem.

Chłopak zaśmiał się.

\- No to kim jesteś?

\- Ona jest moja – uciął wszelkie dyskusje Remus, który po raz pierwszy w życiu wchodził do Wrzeszczącej Chaty z uśmiechem na ustach.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Pozwolili Remusowi rozebrać się na osobności. Zaczekali za drzwiami, aż transformacja dobiegnie końca.

Jeszcze dziesięć minut wcześniej sobie żartowali. Teraz jednak przerażeni słuchali wrzasków dochodzących zza drzwi, bariery, która oddzielała ich od wilka. Mia załkała i Syriusz szybko zamknął ją w opiekuńczych ramionach.

\- Nie wiedziałem – szepnął James. – Nie wiedziałam, że jest tak źle. Na Merlina… To brzmi jakby…

\- Jakby ktoś trzymał go pod Cruciatusem – dokończył Syriusz takim tonem, jakby doskonale wiedział, co mówi.

Kiedy tylko krzyki ustały, Mia otarła łzy z policzków i stanęła przed drzwiami.

\- Czas na nas. Łapa wchodzi pierwszy, potem ja, a na końcu Rogacz i Glizdogon – ostrożnie ich poinstruowała. Jamesowi nie podobała się ta kolejność, ale Mia nalegała i Syriusz szybko ją poparł.

\- My jesteśmy drapieżnikami. Przykro mi, Rogaczu, ale ty jesteś ofiarą. Mia ma rację. Dzisiaj musimy być bardzo ostrożni.

Wszyscy się zmienili.

Mały lis wszedł do Wrzeszczącej Chaty ostrożnie, podążając za dużo większym Łapą. Wzrok Mii natychmiast odszukał wilka, który, jak pamiętała, był piękny. Bestia górowała nad nimi, patrząc w dół. Łapa, na szczęście, miał tak wyczulony instynkt, że bez wahania położył brzuch na ziemi, zwinął uszy, a ogon podwinął pod siebie w geście pasywnego poddania się.

Mia zrobiła to samo, jednak ona utrzymywała kontakt wzrokowy z Lunatykiem. Wilkołak spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i skinął głową.

Remus miał kontrolę.

Podeszła do Lunatyka i otarła główką o jego ogromną łapę. Pozwoliła, żeby jej ogon owinął się wokół jego kończyny.

Lunatyk pochylił się nad nią i otarł nosem o jej pokryty futerkiem pyszczek. Potem zrobił to samo z Łapą. Oznaczył oboje swoim zapachem.

Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i wszedł przez nie majestatyczny jeleń. Lunatyk warknął na ten widok, ale Mia skubnęła go z nogę, przykuwając jego uwagę do siebie. Wilkołak prychnął z niesmakiem, ale oznaczył Rogacza i Glizdogona swoim zapachem w taki sam sposób, jak wcześniej oznaczał Mię i Syriusza.

Po ustaleniu, kto był górą w ich towarzystwie, we Wrzeszczącej Chacie zapanowała radość. Czarny kolor walczył o dominację z czerwonym w szaleńczym pościgu Mii i Syriusza. Jedno zwierzę chciało podporządkować sobie to drugie, ale żadne nie dawało się zdominować.

Tylko raz wszystko wyrwało się im spod kontroli.

Z samego rana, kiedy księżyc jeszcze królował na niebie, Mia skuliła się przy Lunatyku. Położyła swój mały łepek na miękkich łapach, ciesząc się z obecności wilka obok siebie. Jej mały pyszczek leżał tuż obok jego masywnego nosa.

Po drugiej stronie Lunatyka leżał Łapa. Chrapał, opierając łeb o łopatkę Rogacza, który z kolei spał w najlepsze z kończynami złożonymi pod sobą.

W tym momencie uszy Mii podniosły się nieświadomie. Usłyszała ciche drapanie. Podniosła powieki i zobaczyła szczura, który przeciskał się przez szpary w deskach. Ten widok sprawił, że wspomnienia wróciły do niej bardzo silną falą.

Chata. Syriusz. Remus. Harry. Ron.

 _„Nie rozumiesz, Syriuszu! On by mnie zabił!_

 _W takim razie powinieneś był zginąć! Lepiej umrzeć, niż zdradzić przyjaciół! My byśmy dla ciebie umarli!"_

Mia patrzyła z nienawiścią na małego gryzonia. Wspomnienie tylko rozpalało jej gniew. To był pierwotny, drapieżny gniew, coś, czego nie czuła, dopóki nie stała się Animagiem. Czuła ten gniew, patrząc przed siebie.

Szczur. Peter. Parszywek. Glizdogon. _Zdrajca_.

Łapa zbudził się nagle, spanikowany, zaszokowany, że nadal jest psem. Wróciła do niego świadomość tego, gdzie się znajdował i podziękował wszystkim bogom za swój instynkt – powrót do postaci człowieka przy Lunatyku był złym pomysłem – po czym odetchnął z ulgą.

Okazało się, że obudził go odgłos szczekania, który tłumił wściekłe piski. Harmider dobiegał ze starego łóżka, stojącego w kącie pomieszczenia.

W bursztynowych oczach małego, rudego lisa, królowało szaleństwo, kiedy tak próbował przyszpilić do materaca piszczącego, przerażonego szczura. Warcząc z nienawiścią, lis wciskał łapy i nos pomiędzy sprężyny, starając się chwycić gryzonia.

Na początku Syriusz myślał, że Mia i Peter bawią się podobnie, jak on się z nią bawił przez większość nocy, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie, że nawet w ludzkich postaciach jego przyjaciele za sobą nie przepadali. Poczuł, jak w jego żołądku formuje się lodowata kula. Zerwał się na cztery łapy, budząc tym samym Rogacza i Lunatyka, rzucił się ku łóżku i zamknął delikatnie zęby na skórze na karku Mii. Zniósł ją z materaca.

Upuścił ją dopiero przed zaciekawionymi Rogaczem i Lunatykiem. Glizdogon sam zeskoczył na podłogę, przypatrując się jej ze zdziwieniem, ale Mia tylko syknęła na niego z odrazą. Wtedy Łapa położył się między Mią i Peterem i warknął na nią.

Mia spojrzała na niego błagalnie. Spodziewał się, że jej tam nie będzie, że bursztynowe oczy Animaga będą puste, ale Mia cały czas miała kontrolę. W jej spojrzeniu widział świadomość czarownicy i to go przeraziło. Bawiło go, czasami nawet podniecało, kiedy ta konkretna wiedźma wściekała się na nich, ale w tej postaci miała ostre zęby i pazury, co znaczyło, że Peter mógł skończyć jako posiłek.

Łapa nie zmienił swojej pozycji i tylko obserwował, jak Lunatyk podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, pochylił i oparł pysk na jej małej główce, oddychając jej zapachem do chwili, kiedy skuliła uszy.

Odetchnęła głęboko, odwróciła od nich wszystkich, po czym zwinęła się w kulkę w kącie pomieszczenia, chowając głowę w ogonie.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Obudzili się, gdy słońce zaczęło wychylać się zza horyzontu. Mia odwróciła się, pozwalając Syriuszowi i Jamesowi ubrać nagiego Remusa. Remusa, który jakimś cudem nie miał żadnych poważnym ran, nie licząc kilku siniaków, które sobie nabił podczas transformacji.

\- Powiesz nam, o co ci chodziło nad ranem? – Zapytał Syriusz, patrząc na Mię z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

\- Instynkt – odpowiedziała cicho. – Chyba nie kontroluję się tak dobrze w postaci Animaga.

\- To normalne – James wzruszył ramionami i przeczesał dłonią swoje czarne włosy. – Ale uważam, że jesteś winna Peterowi przeprosiny.

Mia wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze i posłała bratu takie spojrzenie, jakby właśnie poprosił ją, żeby pocałowała Dementora.

\- Nie będę przepraszać za swój instynkt. To nie moja wina.

\- Mia – zajęczał Remus z łóżka. – Proszę… Nie chcę, żebyście walczyli.

Odwróciła się od nich z poczuciem zdrady i powoli spojrzała na Petera, który odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie swoimi wodnistymi oczami. Było jej bardzo ciężko patrzeć na niego i nie widzieć osoby, którą się stanie, osoby samolubnej. Kradł z wózka w pociągu, opuszczał przyjaciół, kiedy go najbardziej potrzebowali, szpiegował ludzi – przyłapała go już dwa razy w tym roku. Potrafiła zrozumieć, że Syriusza i Jamesa czasami poniosło podczas sprzeczki ze Ślizgonami – szczególnie ze Snapem, który od początku roku był niemiły dla Lily – ale Peter już dwa razy dostał szlaban, bo znęcał się nad młodszymi uczniami.

Teraz, kiedy była Animagiem, Mia to wszystko widziała. Widziała Parszywka z brakującym palcem, którego stracił, wrabiając Syriusza w morderstwo. Widziała Syriusza, który myślał, że Remus jest szpiegiem, podczas gdy za wszystkim krył się właśnie Peter. Widziała Petera, który zdradził swoich przyjaciół, zamiast za nich umrzeć, podczas gdy oni by za niego umarli. Petera, przez którego zginął jej brat. Petera, przez którego Harry został sierotą.

\- Przepraszam, Peter – wymamrotała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

James, Syriusz i Remus uśmiechnęli się z ulgą, słysząc te słowa.

Peter patrzył na nią z przerażeniem w oczach, czyli dokładnie tak, jak _miał_ na nią patrzeć.


	40. Niedługo

Od tłumaczki: Malutkie ostrzeżenie na początek – zaczyna się robić gorąco. Za kilka rozdziałów to tłumaczenie zasłuży na kategorię M (na razie usprawiedliwiają ją wyłącznie teksty Syriusza, których w tym rozdziale jest całkiem sporo). Wczytajcie się uważnie w nazwy, które wymyśla i uwierzcie, że ich odwzorowanie tak, żeby miały sens po polsku było niesamowicie trudne. Jeśli mielibyście lepsze pomysły, podzielcie się ze mną w komentarzu albo na privie, to ewentualnie którąś z tych nazw poprawię.

Miłego czytania i do zobaczenia za tydzień.

ROZDZIAŁ 40 – NIEDŁUGO

1 października 1975

Klątwa rzucona na stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią cały czas była w mocy.

Nauczyciel z pierwszej klasy, profesor Fenwick, nie uczył ich nawet pełnego roku, kiedy został oddelegowany w związku ze sprawami Zakonu. Na drugim roku profesor Dearborn dotrwał do Wielkanocy, kiedy to prawie otruł go jego własny skrzat domowy. Profesor Prewett, ich najlepszy wykładowca, który uczył ich na trzecim roku, został zwolniony z powodu skarg rodziców – co ciekawe, skarżyły się wyłącznie rodziny Ślizgonów. Rok temu uczyła ich profesor Proudfoot, której przydarzył się nieszczęśliwy wypadek z Czarem Pirotechnicznym. Cała klasa stanęła w płomieniach, a nauczycielka przez miesiąc dochodziła do zdrowia u Świętego Munga, po czym wróciła do pracy w Ministerstwie.

Skończył się wrzesień, a stanowisko nadal nie zostało obsadzone.

Kiedy w Pokojach Wspólnych pojawiła się informacja, że lekcje wznowią się w środę, większość uczniów była zachwycona, że rozpoczynają się ich ulubione zajęcia. Bardzo szybko został wznowiony zakład dotyczący tego, jak długo nowy nauczyciel przetrwa na obłożonym klątwą stanowisku. Tradycję z rąk Gideona i Fabiana Prewettów przejęli Syriusz i James.

Mia była niesamowicie zdenerwowana, kiedy przekraczała próg klasy, trzymając Remusa za rękę i idąc bardzo blisko swojego brata, Syriusza i Petera. Piąty rok z jej oryginalnej linii czasowej nie zostawił dobrych wspomnień związanych z tą salą. Nienawidziła Dolores Umbridge. Nie miała pojęcia, co ta ubierająca się na różowo wiedźma porabiała w obecnych czasach, ale za każdym razem, kiedy patrzyła w piękne oczy Lunatyka, przypominała sobie o okrucieństwie tej kobiety – to ona była odpowiedzialna za zmiany w prawie, przez które Remus będzie szykanowany w przyszłości.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać – mamrotał James, kierując się wraz z przyjaciółmi do pierwszego rzędu. Obrona Przed Czarną Magią była jedynym przedmiotem, na którym James i Syriusz nie uciekali do ostatnich ławek.

\- Oczywiście – zgodziła się z nim Mia, chociaż jej noga poruszała się nerwowo pod stołem. Spodziewała się, że w każdej chwili przez drzwi może przejść różowa kulka i jej piskliwy głosik.

Jednakże stało się inaczej. Przez drzwi nie przeszło nic różowego. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Wysoki mężczyzna o ostrych rysach majestatycznie wpłynął do komnaty. Miał taką manierę, jakby cały zamek należał do niego. Spiczasty podbródek trzymał wysoko, a jego kości policzkowe rysowały się aż do podstawy nosa. Kiedy się do nich odwrócił, Mia nie była zaskoczona, że spojrzał na nich oceniającym wzrokiem. Zaskoczyło ją jednak to, że zamiast zwyczajowych szat nauczyciela, mężczyzna miał na sobie zieloną koszulę, srebrny krawat i czarną szatę z ciemnozielonym obramowaniem. Ewidentnie nosił kolory swojego domu.

Ślizgoni nie posiadali się z zachwytu.

Gryfoni mieli na twarzach wyrazy przerażenia i niechęci.

\- Nazywam się profesor Higgs. To są zajęcia z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Wyjmijcie książki – nakazał wysokim, nieprzyjemnym tonem. Jego brwi były zmarszczone, a cała jego postura wyrażała niechęć do tego miejsca. Odwrócił się ku tablicy i zaczął po niej pisać.

\- Cały czas nie możesz się doczekać tej lekcji? – Mia wymamrotała do Jamesa, któremu mina powoli rzedła, kiedy wyciągał z torby podręcznik _Mroczne Siły: Poradnik Samoobrony_.

Wiedziała, że wszyscy jej chłopcy, poza Remusem, na pewno zapomnieli piór, więc wyciągnęła z torby dodatkowe i podała Jamesowi, Syriuszowi i Peterowi. Z pewną dozą niechęcie próbowała być dla niego miła po tym, jak w zeszłym miesiącu prawie go zamordowała w postaci Animaga.

Kiedy cała piątka podniosła głowy i spojrzała na tablicę, chłopcy pobledli, a Mia westchnęła. Wykaligrafowana na górze tablicy była lista pięciu stworzeń, identyczna z tą, którą widzieli w podręcznikach.

 _Wilkołaki_

 _Wampiry_

 _Harpie_

 _Wile_

 _Zombie_

Nad listą pojawiły się dwa inne słowa. _Jak zabić…_

Mia z przerażeniem odczytała informacje z tablicy i jej ręka natychmiast poszybowała w górę.

\- Panie profesorze? Przepraszam, że zwracam uwagę, ale chyba nie chce pan usprawiedliwiać _mordowania_ tych istot w klasie pełnej nastolatków?

Nauczyciel zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na nią gniewnie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, panno…?

\- Potter – syknęła w odpowiedzi.

\- Panno Potter. Morderstwo, zgodnie z definicją, to zabronione przez prawo odebranie życia jednemu człowiekowi, przez drugiego człowieka. Z premedytacją. Bestie wyszczególnione na tablicy nie są ludźmi, wobec czego nie usprawiedliwiam _morderstwa_. Możecie uznać to za zachętę do polowania – wywrócił oczami, jakby chciał im pokazać, że semantyka nie ma dla niego znaczenia. I tak miał mówić o sposobach na zamordowanie tych istot.

\- Może pan to nazywać, jak pan chce. To nadal morderstwo.

\- Czy zombie są ludźmi, panno Potter?

\- Nie, proszę pana, ale kiedyś byli ludźmi. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, są uznawani za nieumarłych albo za żyjące trupy – zazgrzytała zębami. – Sugeruje się, że mogą być blisko związane z Inferiusami.

\- I, jak rozumiem, uprzejmie by pani poprosiła zombie, żeby przestał zjadać pani ciało? – Zapytał sarkastycznie, posyłając jej tak aroganckie spojrzenie, że mogło rywalizować ze wzrokiem starszego Lucjusza Malfoy'a. To ją jeszcze bardziej zirytowało. – Uważa pani, że te potwory są zdolne do logicznego myślenia i ludzkich odruchów?

\- Nie, proszę pana – odpowiedziała. Jej dłonie, zaciśnięte w pięści, trzęsły się ze złości. – Ale wilkołaki, wampiry, harpie i wile są…

\- Niegroźne? – Dokończył za nią, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – zaprotestowała, oburzona jego zachowaniem. – Ale…

\- A zatem ja powinienem pozwolić moim uczniom wyjść z tej klasy bez odpowiedniego przygotowania, jak obronić się przed tymi niebezpiecznymi potworami?

\- One _nie są_ potworami! Prawdę mówiąc, Ministerstwo klasyfikuje je jako „Istoty". Zgodnie z tą definicją, istotą jest każde stworzenie, które charakteryzuje się wystarczającą inteligencją, żeby rozumieć i podlegać prawu naszego świata, a także brać udział w kształtowaniu tego prawa – praktycznie zacytowała fragment konstytucji uchwalonej w 1811 roku. Ciśnienie zaczynało jej wzrastać.

\- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za pani ton, panno Potter. Ma pani rację w kwestii definicji, której trzyma się Ministerstwo, natomiast wszystkie te _istoty_ podlegały i będą podlegać pod Departament Kontroli Nad Magicznymi – spojrzał na nią, jakby oczekiwał, że dokończy za niego, ale nie pozwolił jej na to. – Stworzeniami.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby profesor Dumbledore był zadowolony, gdyby się dowiedział, że pan chce nas nauczyć, jak kogoś _zabić_ – wtrącił się do rozmowy James. Wyraz praworządności na jego twarzy ukoił gniew szalejący w duszy Mii i nagle dziewczyna odczuła dumę i radość z okazanej jej lojalności. – Mia ma rację. Zabijanie kogokolwiek to _morderstwo_.

\- Niech wam będzie – profesor Higgs machnął różdżką i słowo _zabić_ zostało zmienione na _bronić się przed_.

\- To trochę niepotrzebne, skoro i tak wiemy, jakie były pana oryginalne intencje –wytknęła Mia. – Wilkołaki i wampiry nie rodzą się takie, zostają zmienione, często wbrew swojej woli. Dlatego nie powinny być traktowane inaczej niż my. Nie są bardziej niebezpieczne niż czarodziej uzbrojony w różdżkę albo Mugol z bronią palną.

\- To pani opinia, panno Potter.

\- To fakt, profesorze.

Rzucił jej nienawistne spojrzenie.

\- Gryffindor traci kolejne dziesięć punktów za pani arogancję.

\- Mia! – Mary syknęła na nią z kolejnej ławki, prosząc, żeby w końcu dała sobie spokój, zanim stracą więcej punktów.

Mia odwróciła się do przyjaciółki i zgromiła ją spojrzeniem, nie chcąc przegrać tej potyczki.

\- Miałem zamiar zachować te zdjęcia na lekcję w przyszłym tygodniu, ale ze względu na niedoinformowanie panny Potter w kwestii niebezpieczeństwa, jakie niesie ze sobą przestawanie z tymi potworami… - nauczyciel podszedł do swojej eleganckiej teczki i wyciągnął z niej plik fotografii. Upuścił je tuż przed Mią. – Zostały mi dostarczone przez przyjaciela, Aurora, który pracuje w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

Nie pozwoliła sobie spojrzeć w dół, doskonale wiedząc, co zobaczy.

\- Powie mi pani, co pani widzi?

\- Nie, proszę pana – odpowiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby, nadal nie patrząc na zdjęcia.

\- Panie Black – nauczyciel zwrócił się do Syriusza, który razem z Jamesem posyłał mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenia. – I panie Potter. Proszę rozdać te fotografie całej klasie. Tak wyglądają ofiary wilkołaków i wampirów. _Panna_ Potter może mieć rację, że profesor Dumbledore nie pochwaliłby tematów moich lekcji, ale Ministerstwo doszło do wniosku, że znajdujecie się w takim wieku, żeby wiedzieć, jak to wygląda.

Fotografie zaczęły krążyć między uczniami i większość z nich reagowała krzykiem lub nerwowymi westchnieniami. Niektórzy, przerażeni, odwracali wzrok. Frank popędził w kąt komnaty, gdzie zwymiotował do kosza na śmieci. Nawet Ślizgoni byli poruszeni tym, co przedstawiały zdjęcia.

James, Syriusz, Mia i – co najdziwniejsze – Lily odmówili spojrzenia na zdjęcia.

Peter _spojrzał_. Jego wodniste oczka rozszerzyły się, a jego twarz pobladła. On jedyny spojrzał na Remusa, który siedział ze spuszczoną twarzą obok Mii. Umierał ze wstydu.

\- Są wśród nas czarownice i czarodzieje, którzy uważają, że mroczne stworzenia mogą się zasymilować z naszym społeczeństwem – kontynuował profesor Higgs, rzucając Mii wymowne spojrzenie. – Nie mają racji. Nie powinniśmy ich słuchać. Musicie potrafić się przed nimi bronić. Te zajęcia nie bez powodu nazywają się _Obrona_ Przed Czarną Magią. Mroczne stworzenia są opisane w waszych podręcznikach ze szczegółami. Panie Lupin…

Remus prawie podskoczył na swoim siedzeniu.

\- Profesorze? – Zapytał cicho.

\- Pana ojcem jest Lyall Lupin, prawda?

Remus skinął głową.

\- Dobrze. Z tego, co pamiętam, Lyall Lupin zrobił zawrotną karierę w Departamencie Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Jego praca była wybitna. Czy może pan powiedzieć swoim kolegom i koleżankom, co pana ojciec, człowiek doskonale rozumiejący definicje istot i potworów miał do powiedzenia na temat… Przepraszam, czym dokładnie się zajmował?

\- Wilkołakami – wyszeptał chłopak, patrząc na swoje dłonie.

\- Tak. Co pana ojciec, specjalista w swojej dziedzinie, miał do powiedzenia na temat wilkołaków?

\- Ja nie… Ja…

\- No, dalej, panie Lupin. Proszę mówić. Na tyle głośno, żeby panna Potter pana usłyszała.

Remus zawahał się.

\- Nie pamiętam zbyt dobrze tych słów.

\- Proszę się postarać – nalegał Higgs. – Pamiętam, że stał się sławny głównie z powodu swojej słynnej deklaracji.

\- Wilkołaki… Są… Niczym innym, jak pozbawionymi duszy, pełnymi nienawiści potworami – zacytował Remus. Odetchnął nerwowo. – Zasługują wyłącznie na śmierć.

\- Pieprzyć to! I pieprzyć ciebie, ty rąbnięty psychopato! – Syriusz wstał i kopnął swoje krzesło. Pozostali uczniowie ze zdumieniem przyglądali się, jak Black gapił się wyzywająco na swojego nowego nauczyciela. – Nie odwróciłem się od mojej gównianej, uprzedzonej do wszystkiego rodziny tylko po to, żeby w Hogwarcie uczyć się równie gównianych uprzedzeń.

\- Gryffindor traci pięćdziesiąt punktów za pana język i nieuprzejme zachowanie, panie Black. Zarobił pan właśnie szlaban ze mną, w każdy piątek, do końca miesiąca.

\- Jakby to było coś nowego. Spadam stąd.

Siegnął po swoją torbę i z wysoko uniesioną głową przeszedł przez całą klasę. Przy drzwiach obrócił się i spojrzał wyczekująco na Jamesa, który zaraz wstał i podążył za swoim przyjacielem. Lily wstała za Jamesem. Biorąc z nich przykład, pozostali Gryfoni zebrali swoje rzeczy i opuścili komnatę. Pozostali wyłącznie Mia, Remus i Peter.

\- Idę do profesora Dumbledore'a – powiedziała Mia i również sięgnęła po torbę. – Remusie, chodź.

Wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, ale on zawahał się. Nie podniósł wzroku.

\- Remusie – warknęła na niego, próbując go wyrwać z tych strasznych myśli, które musiały krążyć po jego głowie.

W końcu wstał i wyszedł z klasy, ale nie ujął jej ręki.

Spojrzała na Petera, który zapadał się w swoje siedzenie, próbując wyglądać na jak najmniejszego. Nie ruszył się. Mia przeklęła pod nosem i wyszła za resztą Gryfonów. Mocno zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.

\- Ten pieprzony gnojek! – Syriusz wydzierał się wniebogłosy, gdy dołączyli do niego Mia i Remus. James trzymał dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, próbując go uspokoić. Tymczasem Black spojrzał na nowoprzybyłych i natychmiast zażądał odpowiedzi. – Gdzie jest Peter?

\- Został – prychnęła Mia.

\- Ten mały gówniarz – Syriusz odwrócił się, jakby chciał wrócić do klasy, ale James go powstrzymał.

\- Zostaw go. Jeśli tam wrócisz, tylko pogorszysz sytuację.

\- Gdzie są pozostali? – Zapytała Mia, rozglądając się i zauważając tylko kilku Gryfonów.

\- Frank poszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Alice ma na niego oko – Lily zmarszczyła brwi. Była zaczerwieniona z gniewu. – Mary pobiegła do profesor McGonagall, uświadomić jej, co się stało i sprawdzić, czy można odzyskać część punktów. Ja zamierzam iść do profesora Dumbledore'a. To był koszmar. Nie obchodzi mnie, co czarodzieje myślą o wilkołakach, wampirach czy harpiach… Te fotografie nie powinny zostać pokazane w klasie pełnej piętnastolatków.

\- Może powinniście… Może powinniśmy wiedzieć, co się może stać – wymamrotał Remus, wpychając dłonie do kieszeni. – Naiwność nie jest bezpieczna.

\- Słucham? – Mia odwróciła się do swojego chłopaka, ale nie zdążyła powiedzieć nic więcej, bo między nimi stanęła wściekła Lily.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Ten człowiek nie chciał nam pokazać, że naiwność i niewiedza są niebezpieczne. On nas próbował nauczyć nienawiści. Wszystkie żyjące istoty mają możliwość skrzywdzenia kogoś. Jednorożce mogą cię stratować, jeśli je wystraszysz. Ludzie pokroju profesora Higgsa nienawidzą Mugoli, bo, historycznie rzecz ujmując, twierdzi się, że Mugole palili wiedźmy na stosie i topili w rzekach…

\- Bzdura! Czarodzieje mogą w takich wypadkach korzystać z zaklęć zamrażających płomienie albo zaklęcia bąblogłowy – wtrącił się Syriusz.

\- … i nienawidzą Mugolaków, bo uważają, że kradniemy magię – kontynuowała Lily, nie zwracając uwagi na wtrącenie. – Czy moje nazwisko też powinno się znaleźć na tej tablicy?

\- Nie! – Krzyknął James.

\- Zamknij się, Potter! Nie rozmawiam z tobą – syknęła do niego Lily i ponownie spojrzała na Remusa. – Jesteście tacy naiwni i mi ufacie? Może po prostu czekam na dogodny moment, żeby ukraść waszą magię!

Remus odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie, ale było w nim zdumienie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie!

\- W takim razie, wszystko w porządku? Mogę iść do Dumbledore'a, ponarzekać? A może powinnam wrócić do tej klasy i poznać wszelkie możliwe sposoby na mordowanie innych ludzi? – Oczy dziewczyny jarzyły się wewnętrznym blaskiem, zielone, pełne życia. Mii natychmiast przypomniał się Harry.

 _To stąd się to bierze_ , pomyślała w uśmiechem. _Stąd w Harrym tyle pasji_.

\- Wszyscy powinniśmy iść do Dumbledore'a. Jeżeli więcej osób złoży skargę, ten facet szybciej pożegna się z posadą – zaproponował James i Lily pokiwała głową z aprobatą, chociaż nawet na niego nie spojrzała.

\- Idź pierwsza, Lily – zachęciła ją Mia. – Będziemy tuż za tobą.

Evans skinęła głową, rzuciła każdemu z nich pożegnalne spojrzenie i odeszła w kierunku biura dyrektora.

Gdy tylko zniknęła im z oczu, James odwrócił się do przyjaciół.

\- No cóż… Evans wie.

\- Oczywiście – zgodziła się Mia.

\- Słucham? – Remus zamrugał oczami. – Ona wie? W sensie, wie o _mnie_?

\- Jeżeli w tajemnicy nie spotyka się z wampirem, to cała ta przemowa była spowodowana twoją przypadłością, stary. Później pogadam z Dumbledorem. Muszę zapalić – stwierdził Syriusz i skierował się ku boisku do Quidditcha.

\- Przypilnuję, żeby nie nabił sobie guza – zaproponował James, podążając za przyjacielem.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – Mia zapytała Remusa, kładąc mu dłoń na policzku. Remus zadrżał. – Nie rób tego. Nie pozwól jednemu uprzedzonemu człowiekowi zniszczyć to, o co tak długo walczyłeś. Nie obchodzi mnie, co on powiedział, ani co powiedział wcześniej twój ojciec.

Pochyliła się w jego kierunku i pocałowała go delikatnie. Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy nie odwzajemnił pocałunku.

\- Remusie, jesteś wcieloną dobrocią.

\- Jestem wilkołakiem – dodał chłopak.

\- Jesteś czarodziejem, genialnym czarodziejem. Udowodnię ci to – naszła ją pewna myśl. – Pomożesz mi przy pewnym projekcie. W tym roku będziemy się uczyć Obrony Przed Czarną Magią sami, nie od tego okropnego człowieka.

\- Nie podoba mi się ten błysk w twoich oczach – Remus uniósł nerwowo brew. – Przypominasz w takich chwilach Syriusza. Jesteście wtedy niebezpieczni, oboje.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Pocałuj mnie, a ten wyraz zniknie z moich oczu.

Wahał się tylko chwilę, po czym pochylił się nad nią i spełnił jej życzenie.

Przycisnęła się do jego ciała i jęknęła prosto w jego usta. Zrobiła to celowo i już chwilę później Remus całował ją z całą swoją miłością, jakby w tej krótkiej chwili z nią chciał sobie przypomnieć, że rzeczywiście jest człowiekiem. Mia nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Pewna jej część pozwalała mu robić ze sobą wszystko, na co miał ochotę, byle tylko stał się tym pewnym siebie czarodziejem, którym był przez całe lato.

To był moment pełen miłości, dopóki Mia nie zdecydowała się lekko ugryźć dolnej wargi swojego chłopaka. W Remusie nagle zapłonęła instynktowna, pierwotna potrzeba i Mia uświadomiła sobie, że próbował ją zaciągnąć do schowka na miotły.

\- Nie powinno nas tu być – drażniła się z nim, zarzuciwszy mu ręce na szyję.

\- Nikt nas nie będzie szukał – Remus przyciągnął ją bardzo blisko swojego ciała.

Była zachwycona, że potrafił tak bardzo stracić kontrolę, że zatopił się w ich pocałunku, który przypominał ich pierwsze zbliżenie. W przeciwieństwie do tego słodkiego buziaka sprzed chwili, ten kolejny był wypełniony pasją, pragnieniem i niewyobrażalnym głodem. Zagrała między nimi magia, próbująca stworzyć coś nowego.

Remus oderwał się od jej ust i zaczął składać lekkie pocałunki na jej szczęce i szyi. Chwilę później zaczął delikatnie ssać bardzo wrażliwy punkt za jej uchem. Mia jęknęła z zachwytu.

Zdjęła ręce z jego szyi i powiodła nimi po jego torsie, rozchylając poły jego szaty. Pod nią miał tylko czerwoną koszulkę. Pociągnęła za tkaninę i wyciągnęła ją z jego spodni. Włożyła dłonie pod koszulkę i dotknęła twardego, rozpalonego ciała wilkołaka.

Czując wyraźnie kontakt skóry ze skórą, coś się złamało w Remusie. Nadal miał zielone oczy, kontrolę nad jego ruchami miał człowiek i właśnie ten człowiek położył dłonie na biodrach Mii, żeby ją podnieść i przygwoździć do ściany. Jej nogi natychmiast oplotły go w talii.

Mia wyciągnęła jedną rękę spod jego koszulki i przeczesała jego włosy. Mocno go pociągnęła, gdy poczuła jego język na swoim obojczyku. Jego klatka piersiowa zawibrowała od warknięcia, które uformowało się głęboko w jego trzewiach.

\- Remusie – jęknęła. Słysząc jej ton, zacisnął dłonie na jej pośladkach. _Zostawisz mi ślad_ , pomyślała i pochyliła się do niego. Przysunęła usta do jego ucha i wyszeptała: - Pragnę cię.

\- Co? – Wydyszał, odsuwając się od niej, żeby spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy. Jego źrenice były szerokie, płonęły pożądaniem. – Masz na myśli…?

Mia gwałtownie pokiwała głową.

Zastygł, nagle zdenerwowany i Mia praktycznie widziała trybiki, które kręciły się w jego głowie. Widząc jego wahanie i wiedząc, że wpływ na nie miała wyłącznie jego lykantropia, Mia poruszyła biodrami, po raz pierwszy czując najwrażliwszą część jego ciała. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuła męską erekcję i sama nowość tego doświadczenia sprawiła, że zaczęła się rytmicznie poruszać.

Przyjemność prawie obezwładniła Remusa, który mocniej przycisnął Mię do ściany. Jego dłonie jeszcze mocniej ścisnęły jej biodra. Jego usta znalazły jej szyję.

\- Kurwa – wyszeptał.

\- Tak… Remusie…

\- Nie – powiedział, oddychając drżąco.

\- Nie?

Mia zamrugała oczami.

\- Nie? – Powtórzyła po chwili. – Odmawiasz mi?

\- Nie odmawiam – wymamrotał, czując, jak wcześniejsze uczucie przyjemności zmienia się w ból nie do zniesienia. – Po prostu… Jeszcze nie teraz. Nie tutaj. Nie w otoczeniu środków czystości, stojących na półkach za twoimi plecami.

Roześmiał się i Mia szybko do niego dołączyła. Powoli ją puszczał i jęknął jeszcze w momencie, kiedy jej ciało ześlizgnęło się po nim, żeby dosięgnąć podłogi.

\- Niedługo – szepnęła.

W głowie Remusa musiała trwać zacięta walka między plusami i minusami takiej sytuacji, ale w końcu skinął do niej.

\- Niedługo.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

7 października 1975

Mia wywróciła oczami, kiedy przypadkiem usłyszała, o czym rozmawiają Syriusz i jej brat.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wiedziała o tej komnacie i nam o niej nie powiedziała – jęknął Black, stojąc w kącie Pokoju Życzeń. James stał obok, ale nie słuchał przyjaciela, bo był zajęty przyglądaniem się Lily Evans, która właśnie rozmawiała z Remusem. – Cała komnata zmienia się zgodnie z życzeniem osoby, która w niej przebywa. Na pewno tutaj trenowała, żeby zostać Animagiem, zgodzisz się ze mną?

\- Pewnie tak. Kiedyś spotkaliśmy ją tutaj, dokładnie przed drzwiami tej komnaty, pamiętasz? Zresztą, dla mnie ważniejsze jest to, że ten pokój jest po prostu niesamowity – James zachichotał, rozglądając się po komnacie, która idealnie odwzorowała klasę Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Ściany pokryte były półkami uginającymi się pod ciężarem książek przydatnych w nauce obrony, a na środku sali znajdowała się platforma dla pojedynkujących się uczniów.

\- Byłby bardziej niesamowity, gdyby tam stała rura dla striptizerki – Syriusz wskazał dłonią platformę. – Dokładnie tam.

James wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Zamknij się, Łapo.

\- Obaj się zamknijcie – Mia podeszła do nich od tyłu. Jamie był na tyle dobrze wychowany, że poczuł lekkie zawstydzenie, kiedy siostra przyłapała go na rozmowach o striptizie. Syriusz tylko wyszczerzył do niej zęby. – No, dobrze. Wszyscy wiecie, dlaczego tu jesteśmy. W tym roku trafił się nam okropny nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią…

\- Chciałaś powiedzieć, uprzedzony dupek – podsunął Syriusz.

\- No cóż… Tak – Mia westchnęła. – Nie jesteście głupi i czytacie doniesienia _Proroka Codziennego_. Atakowani są nie tylko Mugole i Mugolaki. Wiecie, o czym rozmawiają między sobą Ślizgoni. O zdrajcach krwi.

Wskazała na siebie, Syriusza i Jamesa.

\- Jesteśmy zdrajcami krwi – ogłosiła wyraźnie. – Nazywają nas w ten sposób, bo przyszedł czas, żeby wybrać stronę. Nadchodzi wojna i, logicznie myśląc, nie sądzę, że nas ona ominie, bo jesteśmy bezbronnymi nastolatkami.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że nadchodzi _wojna_? – Zapytał Frank, marszcząc brwi.

\- Wydaje mi się, że już nadeszła, ale nikt nam nic nie mówi – przyznała Mia. – Nie mogę wam wiele powiedzieć, ale słyszałam, jak moi rodzice o tym rozmawiają.

Frank tylko pokiwał głową i spojrzał ze smutkiem w ziemię.

\- Słyszałem to samo. Moja mama latem spotkała się z profesorem Dumbledorem. Kiedy opuścił rezydencję, przyszła do mnie i zaczęła poważnie ze mną rozmawiać o moich ocenach z Obrony i Eliksirów. Wydaje mi się, że chciałaby, żebym dołączył do programu dla Aurorów, kiedy skończę szkołę.

\- Byłoby fantastycznie – oczy Alice zalśniły podekscytowaniem.

\- Musimy potrafić się obronić – powiedział nagle Remus, stając obok Mii, naprzeciw całej grupy. – Chyba wszyscy już słyszeliście o Śmierciożercach. Musimy potrafić z nimi walczyć, jeśli to okaże się konieczne.

\- _Nie tylko_ ze Śmierciożercami – gorzko dodała Mary, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Jej idealna skóra nie była w tym momencie tak nieskazitelna, jak zawsze. Znaczył ją ogromny, czarno-fioletowy siniak, który zaczynał się u nasady jej lewej ręki, ciągnął przez całe ramię i obojczyk, a kończył się w okolicach szczęki.

\- Nie – zgodziła się Mia. Patrząc na siniaka przyjaciółki, poczuła, jak jej żołądek się buntuje. – _Nie tylko_ Śmierciożercami. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że Ślizgoni właśnie przechodzą rekrutację. Wszyscy widzieliśmy, co Mulciber zrobił Mary w zeszłym tygodniu. To była Czarna Magia, ale nikt nie był w stanie tego udowodnić, więc upiekło się mu.

\- Nikt tego nie neguje – powiedział Remus, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Mii. – Nie wiemy kto, ani jak, ale Ślizgoni na pewno uczą się Czarnej Magii.

W tym momencie przez twarz Lily przemknął cień zawodu, który nie umknął uwadze Mii.

\- Z tego powodu żaden Ślizgon nie został zaproszony do tej grupy. I właśnie dlatego poprosiliśmy was o podpisanie tego pergaminu – kontynuował Lupin, unosząc zapisany kawałek papieru.

\- Powinnam was uprzedzić, że pergamin został zaczarowany – przyznała Mia, chociaż w swojej oryginalnej linii czasowej tego nie zrobiła. – Jeżeli zdradzicie komuś cokolwiek o tej grupie lub miejscu, gdzie odbywamy spotkania, na waszych twarzach pojawi się ohydny trądzik, układający się w słowo DONOSICIEL. Nie mam zamiaru usuwać tego zaklęcia, więc trzymajcie języki za zębami.

\- Nasza grupa powinna się jakoś nazywać – wtrąciła Lily.

Mia odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

\- Zgadzam się.

\- Co powiecie na… - Syriusz wstał i obdarzył przyjaciół psotnym uśmiechem. – Czarujący Honorowi Uparci i Jadowici?

Po chwili namysłu, James wybuchnął śmiechem. Peter też rozciągnął wargi w oszczędnym uśmiechu.

\- Nie – twardo odpowiedziała Mia, posyłając Syriuszowi mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Kompetentni Uczniowie Tępiący Aspirujących Śmierciożerców?

\- Syriuszu! – Syknęła Mia.

\- Charyzmatyczne I Uzdolniene Lwy? – Wrzasnął.

Tym razem nawet Remus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed parsknięciem, mimo że próbował zamaskować śmiech kaszlem.

Mia nastroszyła się, ignorując rozbawione westchnienia przyjaciół.

\- Ostrzegam cię, Syriuszu Black…

Chłopak uniósł obie dłonie w geście poddania.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Niech będzie po twojemu. Zresztą, oboje powinniśmy zachowywać się jak na dorosłych przystało. Niech podniosą w górę dłonie wszyscy, którzy zgadzają się z nazwą Cholernym Ignorantom Przetrzepać…

\- Jamie, zabierz go stąd – wrzasnęła Mia.

\- Nazywamy się Grupą Doradczą – weszła jej w słowo Lily, próbując zakończyć salwę Syriusza. – I tak ma zostać! Jeżeli, oczywiście, wszyscy się zgadzacie.

Mia odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Zgadzamy się. Niech będzie GD.

\- A kto będzie nas uczył? – Zapytał Peter.

\- Remus i ja – odpowiedziała szybko Mia i w komnacie podniosły się szepty. – Czy ktoś ma z tym jakiś problem?

\- Bez obrazy – odezwał się Otto Bagman, Puchon. – Wiem, że jesteście najmądrzejsi na naszym roku, ale… Co sprawia, że jesteście wykwalifikowani do nauczania nas?

Kilku Krukonów przytaknęło koledze.

\- Spróbujcie nas rozbroić – wyzwała ich Mia. – Ktokolwiek z was.

Posłała szybkie, ostre spojrzenie swojemu bratu i Syriuszowi. Już wcześniej ich uprzedziła, że mają trzymać różdżki przy sobie. Gryfoni już wcześniej zdążyli uzgodnić, że to właśnie Mia i Remus są najlepsi w przekazywaniu wiedzy i radzeniu sobie z odpowiedzialnością za całą grupę. Syriusz i James, utalentowani czarodzieje, zbyt łatwo się rozpraszali.

\- No, dalej – Remus powtórzył wyzwanie Mii. – Nie mam nic przeciwko kilku urokom lub klątwom, jeżeli w ogóle coś nas dosięgnie.

\- _Expelliarmus_ – zawołał ktoś z tylnych rzędów.

\- _Protego_ – odpowiedział spokojnie Remus, trzymając różdżkę pewnie w dłoni.

\- _Expelliarmus! Glacius!_ – Krzyknęła jedna z Krukonek.

\- _Protego! Levicorpus!_ \- skontrowała Mia i atakująca czarownica nagle znalazła się w powietrzu, bez różdżki, utrzymywana przez Gryfonkę pod odpowiednim kątem, żeby nikt ze zgromadzonych nie musiał oglądać jej bielizny. Mia nie chciała nikogo upokarzać, tylko dowieść swojego.

James, obserwujący pokaz, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Oczy Syriusza zalśniły.

Mia mrugnęła, zaskoczona. Zdała sobie sprawę, że skorzystała z zaklęcia wynalezionego przez Severusa Snape'a. Zaklęcia, które, jak doskonale wiedziała, James i Syriusz wykorzystają przeciwko jego twórcy.

\- _Liberacorpus_ – opuściła Krukonkę na ziemię. – Skończyliśmy? A może ktoś chce na własnej skórze doświadczyć Oszałamiacza?


	41. Znak, żeby się wymknąć

Od tłumaczki: Co za tydzień… Ale już jest nowy rozdział, z niewielkim opóźnieniem.

Tym razem, zamiast skupiać się na treści rozdziału (który wiedzie do zdecydowanie gorącego kolejnego rozdziału), chciałabym odpowiedzieć na komentarz LaurenceLaurentz'a. Czy Twój nick odmienia się w taki sposób? W każdym razie, zadałeś dwa pytania, a ja chętnie na nie odpowiem. Odnośnie wody ognistej i Syriusza. Przyznaję, że dopiero po Twoim pytaniu sprawdziłam w źródłach i rzeczywiście, sformułowanie „woda ognista" musiało wryć się w moją pamięć po przeczytaniu jakiegoś fanficka. W oryginalnym polskim tłumaczeniu nie występuje. Wobec tego ja również od kolejnych rozdziałów zaniecham używania tej nazwy. Zostanie wyłącznie whisky lub ognista whisky (nigdy whiskey – taką pisownię stosuje się w Stanach lub w Irlandii). Jeśli zaś chodzi o drugie pytanie, czy Mia prześpi się z Remusem, proponuję przeczytać do końca ten rozdział. Powinien odpowiedzieć na Twoje pytanie. A jeśli chodzi o to, że takie postępowanie kłóci się z wizerunkiem Panny Wiem-To-Wszystko… Po pierwsze Mia miała okazję przez kilka lat korzystać z wychowania Dorei Black. Jej wychowanie zmieniło nieco sposób postępowania Hermiony. Prawdę mówiąc, zostanie to zaadresowane w jednym z ostatnich rozdziałów. Po drugie zaś, Remus przecież o wszystkim wiedział, wysyłając Hermionę w przeszłość. Podobnie, jak Syriusz. Dla nich dwóch jej postępowanie nie było niczym dziwnym. Ta kwestia też zostanie poruszona w jednym z późniejszych rozdziałów, już niedługo.

Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 41 – ZNAK, ŻEBY SIĘ WYMKNĄĆ

24 października 1975

\- Nie mam _żadnego_ szczęśliwego wspomnienia, Mia! – Warknął Syriusz, stojąc naprzeciwko przyjaciółki w Pokoju Życzeń na tydzień przed Halloween.

Ich Grupa Doradcza – Mia cały czas miała problem, żeby nie nazywać ich w myślach Gwardią Dumbledore'a – była nie do pokonania, gdy przyszło do rozbrajania przeciwnika, chociaż młodszym uczniom nauka zajęła więcej czasu. Remus pomógł wszystkim opanować zaklęcia obronne, których powinni się nauczyć w ciągu pierwszych czterech lat nauki w Hogwarcie. James i Syriusz pomagali Mii dobierać uczniów w pary podczas pojedynkowania się. Obaj chłopcy byli w tymi niezastąpieni.

Mia wzięła na siebie nauczenie ich, jak powinno się poprawnie rzucać Patronusa.

\- Postaraj się, Syriuszu. Masz szczęśliwe wspomnienia, wiem o tym – powiedziała stanowczo, przyglądając się, jak Black usilnie stara się utrzymać srebrzystą poświatę na końcu swojej różdżki.

\- Właśnie, że nie mam – chłopak przyznał się do porażki. – Pieprzony Higgs każe mi stawiać się na szlabanie w każdy piątek, przez co nie będę mógł uczestniczyć w balu z okazji Halloween.

Zabawa taneczna nie była dla Mii ważnym momentem. Wiedziała, że kadra nauczycielska chciała w ten sposób odwrócić uwagę uczniów od wojny, która czaiła się za murami Hogwartu.

\- Dziewczęta na pewno wpadły w głęboką depresję – zadrwiła, wywracając oczami.

\- Oczywiście, że wpadły – Syriusz wydął wargi jak małe dziecko i odszedł w kierunku kąta komnaty, żeby posiedzieć ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. James, najlepszy uczeń w grupie i Frank (który w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni stał się bardzo szybki i dokładny) właśnie odpoczywali.

\- Lily, jak się masz? – Mia podeszła do przyjaciółki, która miała problemy z zaklęciem. Do tej pory nikt poza Mią nie był w stanie wyprodukować cielesnego Patronusa. Jej srebrzysty lis obiegł komnatę, dając się pogłaskać każdemu, z wyjątkiem Petera, który uciekł na jego widok.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła dłonie na różdżce.

\- Mam problem, żeby skupić się na radosnych myślach. Wspomnienia z Hogwartu są zamazane. Czas ucieka tak szybko, że nie sposób zapamiętać szczęśliwe wydarzenia. A przed Hogwartem…

\- Chodzi o Severusa? – Szepnęła Mia.

Lily skinęła głową. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, które otarła grzbietem dłoni.

\- Mia, on był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jak teraz może się przyjaźnić z Mulciberem i Averym? Nawet po tym, co zrobili Mary, on nadal trzyma się z nimi. Wiesz, że nie jestem na tyle naiwna, żeby nie domyślać się, że on doskonale wie, co planują bliźnięta Carrow.

Mia wiedziała, jak zaczęła się ta historia i ku jakiemu zmierza końcowi. Samotny chłopiec, urodzony z matki czarownicy i ojca Mugola oraz zdezorientowana czarodziejka mugolskiego pochodzenia. Spotkali się i zaprzyjaźnili. Hogwart rozdzielił ich do dwóch różnych domów, a wpływy innych ludzi spowodowały, że wszystko między nimi przepadło. Chłopiec dorósł i zmienił się w zgorzkniałego, mrocznego mężczyznę. Dziewczynka przeobraziła się w radosną, pozytywną kobietę. Przed nimi było jeszcze tak wiele do stracenia, tak wiele złości, bólu i nieszczęśliwej miłości. Na koniec, oboje będą martwi.

\- Chcesz poznać moje zdanie?

Lily spojrzała przyjaciółce w oczy.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Ufam tobie i twoim radom.

Mia wróciła myślami do Dracona, jej osobistej zmory z Domu Slytherina.

\- Chłopcy potrafią być okrutni, niesamowicie głupi i potrafią cię dogłębnie zranić. Nie oznacza to, że taki głupi chłopiec nie może stać się dobrym, pewnym siebie mężczyzną – zawahała się i zagryzła wargi. – On nadal jest chłopcem. I nadal bywa okrutny. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką i nie chciałabym, żeby właśnie ciebie ranił.

Lily skinęła głową, udobruchana.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie bój się tworzyć nowych szczęśliwych wspomnień.

\- Tobie łatwo mówić – Lily zaśmiała się, wskazując różdżką przeciwległy koniec komnaty. – To nie na mnie skupia się pożądliwy wzrok wilkołaka.

Ostatnie słowa wyszeptała, ale i tak Mia spojrzała na przyjaciółkę ostrzegawczo.

\- Nie martw się. Znam sekret Remusa od lat. O czymś świadczy fakt, że się do tej pory nie zdradziłam, prawda?

\- Jestem ci za to wdzięczna. Za dochowanie jego tajemnicy, a nie nazywanie jego spojrzenia pożądliwym – Mia zachichotała, ale odwróciła się do swojego chłopaka, który właśnie wpatrywał się w jej plecy intensywnym wzrokiem.

\- Idź – Lily jawnie się z niej śmiała. – Pomóż Remusowi znaleźć szczęśliwe wspomnienie.

\- Jesteś okropna – Mia wywróciła oczami.

\- Już prawie załapałem, o co chodzi – powiedział do niej Remus, kiedy się zbliżyła. Skupił swoją uwagę na czubku swojej różdżki, gdzie wielkim wysiłkiem utrzymywał srebrny dym.

Mia uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie.

\- Myślisz o czymś szczęśliwym?

\- Nie mogę mieć _zbyt_ szczęśliwych myśli, skoro Rogacz siedzi niedaleko – chłopak wskazał dłonią Jamesa, który w tym momencie pocieszał niezadowolonego Syriusza. Black nadal miał kwaśną minę i ramiona założone na piersi.

\- Czego dotyczą twoje szczęśliwe myśli? – Zapytała, oplatając ramieniem jego szczupłe plecy. Wtuliła policzek w jego wystającą łopatkę i głęboko wciągnęła nosem aromat świeżo ściętej trawy i pergaminu. Ten zapach ją uspokajał, uziemiał ją i była niemal pewna, że udałoby się jej wywołać cielesnego Patronusa skupiając się wyłącznie na nim.

\- Szczęśliwe myśli? Stacja w Hogsmeade, las za moim domem – zaczął wyliczać Remus. – Schowek na miotły. Schowki na miotły czynią mnie bardzo szczęśliwym.

Uderzyła go otwartą dłonią w ramię.

\- _Szczęśliwe_ myśli, a nie frustrujące.

Odwrócił się do niej i zamknął ją w swoich ramionach, nic sobie nie robiąc z jej rumieńca.

\- Czyżby panienka była sfrustrowana, panno Potter?

\- Nie ma pan pojęcia, jak bardzo, panie Lupin. A teraz przestań ze mną flirtować. Wywołaj Patronusa. Skup się na czymś mniej ekscytującym, na czymś ze swojej przeszłości – uśmiechnęła się do niego i odsunęła się.

\- Łatwo powiedzieć – odpowiedział cicho i spojrzał przed siebie. – _Expecto Patronus_!

Tym razem, w przeciwieństwie do smug siwego dymu, który produkowali pozostali uczniowie, z różdżki wystrzelił srebrny wilk, który następnie obszedł dostojnym krokiem komnatę i usiadł przed grupą.

\- Wow!

\- Widzieliście, co zrobił Lupin?

\- Niesamowite!

\- To… Wilk – powiedział Remus, jednocześnie zachwycony i spięty.

\- Patronus przyjmuje kształt tego, kim w głębi duszy jesteśmy. Tego, co w nas najczystsze – Mia położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i obserwowała, jak próbował przełknąć to, co właśnie powiedziała, podobnie jak starał się pogodzić z widokiem siedzącego przed nimi wilka. – Właśnie tym jesteś, Remusie.

\- To nieprawda – potrząsnął głową i schował różdżkę. Wilk zniknął.

\- Jesteś wilkiem w taki sam sposób, w jaki ja jestem lisem. Podejrzewam, że Patronusy Jamesa i Syriusza też przyjmą korelujące z nimi postaci. Przestań rozróżniać między sobą i Lunatykiem – błagała. Ujęła jego twarz w jego dłonie i spojrzała głęboko w jego zielone oczy. – Kocham czarodzieja i wilka.

\- A ja kocham czarownicę i lisa – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, który jednak wyglądał na nieco wymuszony.

\- Tylko nie próbuj nazywać mnie Liskiem – skradła mu całusa.

\- Tylko nie próbuj mi odmawiać, kiedy zaproszę cię na halloweenowy bal w przyszły tygodniu – skontrował.

\- Pod jednym warunkiem. Po zabawie wrócimy tutaj.

\- Tutaj? – Remus uniósł brew. – Chcesz potrenować ze swoim chłopakiem?

\- Ta komnata może stać się tym, czym chcemy – przełknęła głośno ślinę i posłała mu poważne, gorące spojrzenie.

Remus kiwnął głową, a na jego wargach pojawił się wąski, nerwowy uśmiech. Mia praktycznie widziała tryby obracające się w jego głowie.

\- Przestań! Słyszę twoje brudne myśli!

\- Jakbym ja nigdy nie słyszał twoich. Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie muszę cię powstrzymywać od nadmiernego myślenia nad sytuacją, w której się znajdujemy jest to, że sama się powstrzymujesz od tego wśród ludzi. Zamęczasz się analizowaniem wszystkiego w samotności, a później rzucasz takimi pomysłami i mój nieprzygotowany umysł musi sobie z nimi radzić – powiedział ze śmiechem.

\- Lubię, jak się rumienisz, kochanie – Mia uśmiechnęła się słodko. – Z którego wspomnienia skorzystałeś? Żeby wywołać Patronusa.

\- Myślałem o rzece. O tym dniu, który spędziliśmy w sadzie, wszyscy razem. Idealny dzień z przyjaciółmi – odetchnął spokojnie i objął jej ramiona. – O tobie w kostiumie kąpielowym. Wszyscy byli tamtego dnia szczęśliwi.

\- To był bardzo udany dzień.

\- Zdradzę ci coś jeszcze. Syriusz podsłuchiwał, o czym rozmawiałyście, kiedy się przebierałyście. Przyznałaś wtedy dziewczynom, że to właśnie ja ci się podobam – zaśmiał się i wzmocnił uścisk, kiedy próbowała się wyrwać.

Posłała Syriuszowi mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Zabiję go.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

31 października 1975

Wielowarstwowa, liliowa suknia Mii otulała miękko jej długie nogi. Gorset był lekki i delikatnie przylegał do ciała, cieniutkie paski trzymające go na miejscu odkrywały dużo opalonej, złotej skóry na jej ramionach. Włosy miała luźno rozpuszczone – inaczej, niż podczas jej oryginalnej linii czasowej i Balu Bożonarodzeniowego na jej czwartym roku – wpięła w nie wyłącznie złoty grzebień wysadzany rubinami. Remus uwielbiał, kiedy jej włosy wiły się dziko na jej głowie i wspominał czasami, że czuje się wspaniale, zagłębiając swoje dłonie głęboko w jej loki. Dlatego nie zdecydowała się na wyprostowanie i upięcie ich wysoko.

Zeszła schodami z dormitorium i uśmiechnęła się na widok swoich chłopców czekających w Pokoju Wspólnym. Syriusza, oczywiście, nie było. Jak w każdy piątek w tym miesiącu, miał szlaban z profesorem Higgsem – pisał zdania, czyścił tablice, nawet zdarzyło mu się polerować kolekcję butów nauczyciela. Słysząc kroki na schodach, James i Remus obejrzeli się za siebie.

\- Na Merlina – szepnął wilkołak.

Jego spojrzenie parzyło odsłoniętą skórę. Była pewna, że gdyby oderwała od niego wzrok i rzuciła okiem na siebie, zauważyłaby ślady poparzeń wszędzie tam, gdzie przesuwało się jego spojrzenie. Zarumieniła się i prawie umknęło jej zdumione, pełne miłości spojrzenie Jamesa, który gapił się na coś za jej plecami.

Odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła do Lily, mającej na sobie suknię w głębokim odcieniu szmaragdowej zieleni, idealnie pasują do koloru jej oczu. Jej długie, rude włosy zakręciła w grube loki i związała po jednej stronie głowy złotą wstążką.

\- Zobaczymy się na dole – powiedziała Lily i razem z Mary opuściła Pokój Wspólny.

James tylko za nią spoglądał.

\- Naprawdę jej nie obrazisz? Nie zawstydzisz jej, ponieważ pięknie wygląda? – Zapytała Mia, a Jamie tylko pokręcił przecząco głową, wpatrując się w portret, który strzegł wejścia do Wieży Gryfonów. – Jamie? Nie pójdziesz za nią i nie powiesz jej, jak śliczna jest dzisiaj?

\- Nie mam słów, żeby to opisać – szepnął. – Powinien jej to powiedzieć jakiś poeta.

Remus tylko jęknął i wymierzył przyjacielowi kuksańca w żebra.

\- Stary, daj sobie spokój. Stawiasz za wysoko poprzeczkę – chwycił Mię i objął ją w pasie. – Moja kochana czarownico, wyglądasz kwitnąco. Liliowy to zdecydowanie twój kolor.

Uśmiech Mii zniknął na chwilę, kiedy przypomniała sobie, jak przez moment tańczyła z Remusem na weselu Billa i Fleur. Miała na sobie inną liliową sukienkę i usłyszała od niego podobne słowa. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy tego dnia nie wybrała sukni w tym kolorze z powodu niejasnego wspomnienia.

Westchnęła drżąco i uśmiech wrócił na jej wargi. Wypchnęła ze swojego umysłu przeszłość (lub przyszłość, w zależności od tego, jak na to patrzeć) i skupiła się na swoim chłopaku.

\- A ty, mój przystojny czarodzieju – pocałowała go w policzek, - wyglądasz w tych szatach cudownie.

James wymownie przeczyścił gardło.

Mia wywróciła oczami.

\- Jamie, ty jesteś chodzącą definicją szyku i elegancji – zaśmiała się, a James pojaśniał z zachwytu. – Gdybyś nie był moim bratem…

\- Fuj – chłopak wzdrygnął się i odsunął od niej, jakby była trędowata.

Mia zachichotała i ukryła twarz w ramieniu Remusa.

\- Zawsze powiesz coś takiego, co zniszczy atmosferę – James podszedł do kanapy i podniósł coś z poduszki.

\- Z kim idziesz na bal, Jamie? – Zapytała Mia, tuląc się do Remusa, zachwycając się ciepłem jego ramion.

\- Z nikim. Taki ze mnie jeleń, że nawet Peter przyprawił mi rogi i zaprosił jakąś Puchonkę.

Remus i Mia jęknęli, słysząc kolejny żart Jamesa odnoszący się do ich sekretu.

\- To było zabawne – zauważył i wrócił do przyjaciół, niosąc w dłoniach dużą butelkę. Zaklęciem wezwał trzy szklaneczki, do tej pory ukryte za wygodnym fotelem. – Z pozdrowieniami od Łapy, który będzie nam towarzyszył wyłącznie duchem.

Mia tylko potrząsnęła głową, ale przyjęła od brata szklaneczkę pełną whisky.

\- Tylko Syriusz może spowodować problemy, nawet nie będąc z nami. I nadal nie mogę zrozumieć, jak on może to pić – powiedziała, ale przechyliła drinka i jednym łykiem opróżniła szklaneczkę. Poczuła, jak płyn pali jej gardło, dociera do żołądka i rozgrzewa ją od środka.

\- Będzie łatwiej to przełknąć, jak już wleję całą butelkę do ponczu.

\- Nie zrobisz tego – Mia szeroko otworzyła oczy.

\- Jestem zobowiązany przysięgą Huncwotów, żeby spowodować jak najwięcej szkód w imieniu nieobecnego przyjaciela – James wzruszył ramionami, po czym poklepał Remusa po plecach. – Nie bój się, mój perfekcyjny przyjacielu-prefekcie. Postaram się, żebyś nie widział, jak dolewam alkoholu do ponczu. Twoja reputacja pozostanie nietknięta.

\- Niestety, twoja reputacja nigdy nie zostanie tknięta – odpowiedział Lupin z gorzkim uśmiechem. – Jeśli zobaczy cię Lily, urwie ci jaja.

\- Jeśli to ma sprawić, że obudzę się obok Evans, to uważam, że będzie tego warte – Jamie tylko w sugestywny sposób poruszył brwiami i opuścił Pokój Wspólny z butelką ukrytą w szatach.

Remus zachichotał.

\- Czy to już hipokryzja, skoro mam nadzieję, że mu się uda? Biedna Lily.

\- Nie uda mu się. Jeszcze nie.

Uśmiechnął się i zagłębił nos w jej włosy. Ustami przylgnął do miękkiej skóry jej szyi i zadrżał.

\- Naprawdę wyglądasz cudownie.

Mia zadygotała. Przeczuwała, że rano zostanie z niej kupka popiołów, bo jego żar ją spopieli. Kiedy jego wargi dotknęły skóry jej szyi, whisky w jej żołądku zapłonęła żywym ogniem. Kiedy Remus warknął prosto w jej skórę, poczuła, że płomienie stały się jeszcze gorętsze. Zaczerwieniła się, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że musiał ją _wyczuć_.

\- Chcesz opuścić zabawę? – Zapytała i poczuła, jak znieruchomiał. Wiedziała, że próbował się uspokoić.

Jego oczy błysnęły złotem.

\- Nie. Ty… Wyglądasz pięknie, _pachniesz_ pięknie… A ja potrzebuję specjalnego ponczu Jamesa, żeby chociaż na chwilę ogłupić moje pierwotne instynkty – pochylił się nad nią i pocałował ją w policzek. – I chcę, żeby cały Hogwart mógł się przekonać, jaką mam piękną czarownicę.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Kiedy dotarli do Wielkiej Sali, ich oczom ukazał się widok równo ustawionych wydrążonych dyni. Jak zwykle, w powietrzu unosiły się zapalone świece. Fatalne Jędze nie grały tym razem – z tego, co Mia wiedziała, jeszcze się nie urodziły – ale w kącie komnaty ulokował się przyjemny zespół instrumentalny.

Zanim miała okazję się zastanowić, czy Remus poprosi ją do tańca, chłopak chwycił ją w talii i porwał na parkiet, zaczynając bujać się w rytm muzyki. Zaśmiała się, myśląc, że był to bardzo odważny ruch i cały czas uśmiechała, kiedy jedną dłoń położył na jej plecach, a drugą splótł z jej palcami. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, uniósł ich połączone ręce do swoich ust i lekko ucałował jej kosteczki. Zamknęła oczy, zastanawiając się, dlaczego całe życie nie mogło być tak piękne, jak ten moment.

\- Nie chciałabym być niemiła – powiedziała zbliżająca się do nich Lily. – Ale teraz my musimy zatańczyć.

Wskazała dłonią siebie i Remusa, po czym uśmiechnęła przepraszająco do Mii.

\- Pomysł profesora Dumbledore'a. Najpierw tańczyli Prefekci Naczelni, a następnie wszyscy prefekci.

\- Bawcie się dobrze. Ja postaram się znaleźć Jamiego i nie dopuścić, żeby wpadł w tarapaty – zaśmiała się Mia, a Lily tylko wywróciła oczami i chwyciła dłoń Lupina.

Mia powoli ruszyła pomiędzy stołami rozstawionymi na obrzeżach parkietu. Widziała przytulonych Alice i Franka, bujających się lekko w rytm muzyki. Mary pławiła się w podziwie kilku Puchonów, którzy mieli nadzieję na kolejny taniec. Obok niej stali Otto Bagman i Davey Gudgeon, który jedno oko miał zakryte przepaską po tym, jak kilka dni wcześniej podszedł zbyt blisko Wierzby Bijącej.

Alecto Carrow wisiała na ramieniu Mulcibera, ale brakowało Amycusa – podobnie jak Syriuszowi, zakazano mu uczestnictwa w zabawie po tym, jak profesor Sprout złapała go na rzucaniu klątwy na ucznia trzeciego roku. Elora Zabini właśnie wysłuchiwała wykładu profesor McGonagall po tym, jak została przyłapana na obściskiwaniu się na zabawie z Adrianem Abbotem, swoim trzecim chłopakiem. Nadal miała na sobie medalion, który dostała od poprzedniego adoratora, a który w tym momencie leczył złamaną rękę. Kontuzji doznał podczas treningu Quidditcha, kiedy ktoś przeklął jego miotłę.

Snape siedział samotnie w kącie i gapił się z nienawiścią na parkiet, gdzie Remus właśnie szepnął coś do ucha Lily. Dziewczyna odchyliła głowę i wybuchła głośnym śmiechem. Mia tylko się uśmiechnęła, wiedząc doskonale, że ci dwoje byli wyłącznie przyjaciółmi, ale pełna złości mina Snape'a kazała jej zboczyć z obranego kursu, wiodącego ku Jamesowi, który stał niebezpiecznie blisko misy z ponczem.

\- Poprosisz ją do tańca? – Zapytała Snape'a.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

\- Naprawdę? Nie potrafisz mi odpowiedzieć, nie patrząc na nią. Nie masz prawa siedzieć w kącie i użalać się, że ona nie jest z tobą, skoro nawet nie masz odwagi poprosić jej do tańca.

\- To nie zazdrość sprawia, że jestem wściekły – Snape spojrzał na nią. – Lily ma prawo tańczyć z kimkolwiek chce. Mam jednak problem z tym, że tańczy z… Czymkolwiek chce.

Spojrzenie Mii pociemniało, a przez jej twarz przebiegł skurcz.

\- Na twoim miejscu, uważałabym na słowa, Snape. Nie widzę przeciwwskazań, żeby znowu nie pokaleczyć twojej brzydkiej buźki.

Poczuła, że ktoś ciągnie ją za rękę, odwróciła się instynktownie i uderzyła w coś twardego. Spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła rozbawione oczy Syriusza, który już ciągnął ją na parkiet.

\- Przepraszam, ale wyglądałaś tak, jakbyś potrzebowała ratunku od Smarkerusa – parsknął śmiechem. – Nie chciałbym być świadkiem, jak tłuszcz z jego włosów zabrudził twoją piękną suknię.

Mia zaśmiała się i ironicznie skłoniła głowę.

\- Co tu robisz? Będziesz miał kłopoty.

\- Przyszedłem zatańczyć z najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w Hogwarcie. Ale widzę, że towarzystwa dotrzymuje jej Remus, więc zadowolę się tobą – prychnął, kiedy uderzyła go lekko w ramię. – Naprawdę wierzyłaś, że to przegapię? Nie mogę zostać długo. Prawie skończyłem pisać tysięczną linijkę zdania „Nie będę się uczył od głupich węży".

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego? – Mia zachłysnęła się własnym oddechem.

\- Przecież on tego w ogóle nie przeczyta – Syriusz wywrócił oczami. – Czyżbym wyczuwał whisky? Rogaczowi się udało?

\- Nie. A może tak… - Przyznała, patrząc na brata, który właśnie wychylił ogromną szklanicę ponczu i jakby nigdy nic, zniknął w tłumie. – Napiliśmy się przed zabawą.

\- Słodka, kochana, mała Mia pije whisky i bzyka wilkołaki – Syriusz wydął wargi i okręcił ją w miejscu. – Do czego zmierza ten świat?

\- Co? My… Ja nigdy… My nigdy…

\- Tylko się z tobą przekomarzam, kochanie – parsknął śmiechem. – Ładnie się rumienisz.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Syriuszu…

\- Mam swoje momenty, wiesz – kontynuował, ignorując wyraz jej twarzy. – Momenty, w których myślę „Jak mogłem to tak spierdolić?". Momenty, kiedy widzę, jak na niego patrzysz i zastanawiam się, czy na mnie też byś tak patrzyła.

\- Patrzyłam – przyznała ze smutkiem. – Ale ty uciekłeś, a ja już wtedy ci mówiłam, że nie będę na ciebie czekać.

\- Cieszę się, że nie czekałaś. Ty jesteś szczęśliwa, on jest szczęśliwy. Jak mogę być o coś takiego zły? Zazdrosny, jak najbardziej – wyznał z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. – Dlatego zająłem ci chwilę twojego cennego czasu. Jestem odrobinkę samolubny. Potrzebowałem jednego krótkiego tańca, żeby karmić się nim latami.

\- A jeśli będziesz potrzebował kolejnego zastrzyku energii? – Zapytała, zaniepokojona.

\- Kotku, nie uczę się Wróżbiarstwa. Biorąc pod uwagę twoją rekomendację, ominąłem szerokim łukiem zajęcia, które mogłyby mi powiedzieć, jak to wszystko się skończy.

Mia wywróciła oczami.

\- Wróżbiarstwo to bzdura.

\- I tutaj właśnie są te pazurki, które wszyscy kochamy.

\- Przeszkadzam? – Odezwał się Remus, stojący za Mią. Dziewczyna próbowała odsunąć się od Syriusza, ale on tylko wzmocnił uścisk i przechylił ją do tyłu.

\- Luniaczku, wyglądasz przystojnie i ujmująco. Masz ochotę się wtrącić? – Zapytał Syriusz, stawiając Mię na nogi. – Ta mała wiedźma nie potrafi dotrzymać mi tempa.

\- Postaram się, Łapo – odpowiedział Lupin z uśmiechem.

Black sięgnął po jedną ze szklanek, które trzymał Remus i szybko wypił jej zawartość. Zaśmiał się radośnie.

\- Oj, Rogaczu! Chłopak wlał tu całą butelkę. Napijcie się teraz, zanim McGonagall się do tego dorwie. A teraz, skoro już nacieszyliście się moją obecnością, muszę uciekać. Mam bardzo mało czasu i profesora Obrony do ogarnięcia.

Mia obserwowała, jak Syriusz wymyka się z Wielkiej Sali, po czym odwróciła się do Remusa, który z grymasem dopijał to, co James umieszał w misie z ponczem.

\- Miał rację, okropieństwo – zamrugał ze zdziwieniem oczami i podał szklankę czarownicy, żeby sama się o tym przekonała. Mia zakaszlała z niesmakiem.

Po chwili zaśmiała się i ruszyła razem z Remusem przez parkiet w kierunku misy z ponczem, w pobliżu której już zbierała się spora grupa uczniów.

\- Lepiej pójść za jego radą i napić się, zanim będzie za późno.

Dwie piosenki później dostrzegła Jamesa, stojącego w kącie Wielkiej Sali razem z wściekłą Lily, która wrzeszczała na chłopaka, wskazując dłońmi misę z ponczem. James uniósł dłonie w geście niewinności, ale Lily tylko złapała za kołnierz jego szaty i zaczęła go ciągnąć w kierunku profesor McGonagall.

\- To nasz znak, żeby się wymknąć – powiedziała Mia i pociągnęła Remusa w kierunku wyjścia, zanim Jamie, w stanie upojenia alkoholowego, przyznał, że oboje doskonale wiedzieli o jego planie.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Chichocząc, głównie dzięki wpływowi whisky, Mia i Remus biegli korytarzami Hogwartu, kierując się na siódme piętro, ku gobelinowi z Barnabaszem Bzikiem.

Zanim Mia miała okazję wywołać Pokój Życzeń, Remus przygwoździł ją do ściany i opuścił wargi na jej usta. Był gorący, miękki i smakował cytrusami, cukrem i whisky. Mia przylgnęła do niego bez wahania i zadrżała, kiedy poczuła jego dłoń na swoim biodrze. Chłopak uniósł jej nogę i założył ją za swoje udo.

\- Komnata – zajęczała w jego usta.

\- Co? – Odpowiedział Remus w przerwach między całowaniem jej.

\- Komnata, Remusie – odsunęła się od niego z żalem. – Muszę wywołać Komnatę Potrzeby.

\- Pieprzyć Komnatę – warknął, oderwał się od jej warg i zaczął ssać wrażliwe miejsce za jej uchem. Miauknęła cicho i Remus zachichotał mrocznie. Przeniósł usta w inne miejsce i ponownie został nagrodzony tym dźwiękiem.

\- Remusie – jęknęła, a on natychmiast przeniósł wargi na jej usta i złapał oddech, na którym wypowiadała jego imię. Wolną rękę zanurzył w jej włosy i odchylił jej głowę, żeby pogłębić pocałunek. Drugą ręką lekko wodził po jej biodrach otulonych miękkim jedwabiem.

Mia zagryzła zęby na jego dolnej wardze, a jego głębokie warknięcie poruszyło coś w jej ciele i duszy. Poczuła, jak ciepło rozchodzi się po jej skórze, począwszy od policzków, przez skórę piersi, brzucha, kończąc na wewnętrznej stronie ud. Coś w jej żołądku zaczęło się skręcać i budować. Odepchnęła od siebie potrzebę poczucia ruchu głęboko w sobie.

\- Remusie, musimy przestać.

Chłopak natychmiast ją puścił i spojrzał na nią z niepokojem.

\- Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

Mia wypuściła z płuc drżący oddech.

\- Na Merlinia, nie. Było zbyt _dobrze_. Ale nie ma szans, żeby ten idealny wieczór został zepsuty przez Filcha, który złapie nas _na tej konkretnej aktywności_ przy ścianie.

Remus zbladł, gdy dotarło do niego słowo „aktywności", a Mia zaczerwieniła się.

\- Rozumiem – skinął głową, a jego pewność siebie gdzieś zniknęła.

\- Ufasz mi? – Zapytała po przedłużającej się chwili milczenia.

Ponownie kiwnął głową.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. A czy ty ufasz _mnie_?

\- Całym moim życiem – pocałowała go, po czym ze skupionym wyrazem twarzy, zaczęła przechadzać się przed kamienną ścianą.


	42. Światło księżyca

Od tłumaczki: Chcąc, nie chcąc, chyba zmierzam do tego, że te rozdziały będą dodawane w soboty. W ciągu tygodnia nagle się okazuje, że czasu mi nie wystarczy na podstawowe rzeczy, takie jak odpalenie komputera… Na razie umówmy się na jeden rozdział w tygodniu. Jeśli dam radę, będzie to wtorek. Jeśli nie – na pewno zostaniecie powiadomieni mailowo o wrzuceniu nowego rozdziału na stronę.

Małe ostrzeżenie (chociaż prawdopodobnie sami się zorientowaliście po końcówce poprzedniego rozdziału): ten bez wątpienia podpada pod kategorię M. Nie jest może bardzo obrazowy – mówimy o Remusie, nie o Syriuszu – ale działa na wyobraźnię. Miłego czytania, do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu.

ROZDZIAŁ 42 – ŚWIATŁO KSIĘŻYCA

31 października 1975

\- Nie rozumiem – powiedział Remus, wchodząc do Pokoju Życzeń, który nie wyglądał już jak zwykła sala, ale bardziej jak obrzeża Zakazanego Lasu. Wszystko wydawało się realne: zapach trawy, która uginała się pod jego stopami, wiatr poruszający liśćmi drzew, światło księżyca, odbijające się od spokojnej tafli Czarnego Jeziora.

 _Księżyca?!_

Remus głęboko wciągnął powietrze i spojrzał w górę. Na nocnym niebie królował największy, najjaśniejszy księżyc w pełni, jaki kiedykolwiek widział swoimi ludzkimi oczami. Coś zacisnęło się w jego piersi, przymknął powieki, czekając na nadejście rozdzierającego bólu, ale zamiast niego poczuł miękkość i ciepło, których nie czuł nigdy podczas transformacji.

\- Kochany, spójrz na mnie.

Otworzył oczy, nadal ciężko oddychając. Jej tęczówki były mieszanką czekolady i bursztynu, ale bez trudu odczytywał w nich miłość. Jej delikatne dłonie spoczęły na jego policzkach i przyciągnęły jego głowę do siebie. Wtedy Mia pocałowała go, a w tym pocałunku zawierała się obietnica spełnienia, słodka i subtelna.

Ponownie spojrzał w niebo i dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że nadal się trzęsie, że mocno trzyma jej ramię, żeby zakotwiczyć się w tej chwili.

\- Nie rozumiem. Mia, jak ci się to udało?

\- Tutaj trenowałam, żeby zostać Animagiem – wyjaśniła. – Poprosiłam Pokój Życzeń, żeby dał mi miejsce w lesie. Takie miejsce, w którym będę mogła patrzeć na drzewa, gdzie poczuję ziemię pod stopami i zapach powietrza w nozdrzach. Miejsce, z którego dojrzę Wrzeszczącą Chatę…

Wskazała dłonią zarys obskurnego budynku.

\- Poprosiłam też o najjaśniejszy księżyc w pełni – kontynuowała, ale w jej oczach zabłysło poczucie winy. Nie chciała, żeby się przestraszył, ale coś w jej spojrzeniu mówiło Remusowi, że się tego spodziewała. – Podczas treningu chciałam tego poczucia wspólnoty z tobą. Chciałam, żeby coś mi przypominało, dlaczego to robię.

\- Dlaczego ja…

\- Nie przechodzisz przemiany? To nie jest _prawdziwy_ księżyc.

\- Dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłaś? – Zapytał, skupiony na srebrzystej kuli na niebie.

\- Ja… - Zawahała się. – Chciałam ci coś dać. Chciałam, żebyś to zobaczył swoimi pięknymi, _zielonymi_ oczami.

Powiodła palcem po jego szczęce, wspięła się na palce i ponownie go pocałowała, łagodnie, z miłością.

Zamknął oczy i pozwolił, żeby obmyło go światło księżyca – nieważne, czy prawdziwego, czy nie – kąpał się w nim razem z dziewczyną, którą trzymał w ramionach. Odwrócił uwagę od jasnego nieba, nadal nie do końca pewny, co Mia chciała osiągnąć, ale wdzięczny mimo wszystko. Poczuł nagłą potrzebę, żeby się jej odwdzięczyć.

Pocałował ją powoli, głęboko. Przesuwał swoje dłonie po jedwabnej sukni, która okrywała szczupłą talię, kształtne pośladki i jędrne biodra. I chociaż jego dotyk przekazywał wyłącznie szacunek, chciał jej dotknąć bardziej intymnie.

Zareagowała na jego pieszczoty. Uniosła swoje drobne dłonie do zapięcia jego szat. Rozpięła je i zaczęła zsuwać z jego ramion, co sprawiło, że Remus odsunął się od niej i spojrzał na nią z pytaniem w oczach.

\- Tutaj?

\- Nie ma lepszego miejsca – przyznała, uśmiechając się do niego nerwowo, z lekkim odcieniem zawstydzenia. – Ty, ja, niebo i ziemia.

Remus, nadal trzymając ją w ramionach, odchylił jej ciało do tyłu, podobnie jak Syriusz zrobił to podczas tańca, ale on uśmiechnął się do niej słodko, w przeciwieństwie do aroganckiego uśmieszku, który rzucił jej Black. I zamiast przyciągnąć ją z powrotem do siebie, jak to uczynił Syriusz, Remus położył ją na miękkiej trawie. Klęknął obok niej, założył lok jej gęstych włosów za ucho i zapatrzył się na nią, oblaną światłem księżyca. Chciał wypalić ten obraz w swojej pamięci, bo wiedział, że więcej jej nie zobaczy w takiej scenerii. Na pewno nie ludzkimi oczami.

\- Straciłabyś do mnie szacunek, gdybym ci powiedział, że się boję? – Zmarszczył brwi, a w jego oczach zagościło zmartwienie. Była taka drobna, kiedy leżała obok niego, pod nim, kiedy pochylił się, żeby złożyć pocałunek na jej policzku. Była taka delikatna, taka ulotna. Taka łatwa do pokochania.

Odpowiedziała słowami, które powtarzała mu od lat.

\- Ja się ciebie nie boję. Jestem trochę wystraszona, ale to nie ciebie się obawiam.

Drżała, więc Remus poczuł natychmiastową potrzebę ukojenia jej. Pocałował ją i wsłuchał się w galopujący rytm jej serca, gdy powoli się uspokajała. Odsunął się od niej, niepewny, co powinien teraz zrobić. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie kiedykolwiek w stanie uprawiać seks, więc gdy tylko Syriusz i James zaczynali o tym rozmawiać, skupiał się na czymś innym.

\- „Księżyc to nie drzwi przecież" – Mia uśmiechnęła się, gładząc jego twarz palcami. – „Tylko twarz własna…"

\- „Blada jak pięść człowiecza" – dokończył Remus, czując, jak jej dotyk i jej słowa zaczynają rozpalać ogień w jego duszy i ciele. – „Gniewnie zaciśnięta". Sylvia Plath.

\- Mugolka czy czarownica?

\- A czy to ważne?

Jego wargi spadły na jej usta, zachłanne i spragnione, rozpalając na nowo ten sam ogień, który spalał ich przy ścianie, na korytarzu przed Pokojem Życzeń. Zsunęła szaty z jego ramion i powoli odpinała guziki jego koszuli – miała z tym ogromny problem, bo nie pozwalał jej się skupić, ciągle ją całując. W końcu odsłoniła pokryte bliznami ciało.

Zawahał się, kiedy lekko się odsunęła, próbując wyciągnąć z rękawów koszuli jego ramiona. Ale wtedy dotknęła jednej z blizn, która ciągnęła się wzdłuż jego żeber. Musiał zamknąć oczy, bo był pewien, że dojrzy w jej spojrzeniu obrzydzenie. Dlatego nie był przygotowany na to, że po dłoniach przyjdzie czas, żeby ustami dotknąć tej samej blizny. I właśnie ten dotyk obudził w nim coś pierwotnego – coś nowego, ale jakby znajomego.

Nagle znalazł się tuż nad nią, kolano wciskając między jej nogi. Oddychał jej zapachem, który doprowadzał wilka na skraj zdrowych zmysłów. Jej aromat był tak intensywny, że smakował go swoim językiem. Pachniała jak las po rzęsistej ulewie. Smakowała jak miód i coś, czego nie był w stanie nazwać, ale co płonęło nadzieją w jego duszy.

Pochylił się nad nią i jeszcze raz ją pocałował. Próbował sobie przypomnieć jej smak, kiedy nagle znalazł się on dokładnie na czubku jego języka. Odsunął się od niej.

\- Smakujesz jak wschód słońca – szepnął.

Jego erekcja tylko się wzmogła, kiedy spojrzała na niego ciężkim spojrzeniem, spod wpół przymkniętych powiek.

\- Smakujesz jak blask księżyca – odpowiedziała.

I nagle nie był w stanie powstrzymywać wilka.

Jeszcze raz pozwolił swoim wargom złapać jej delikatne usta w mocnym, prawie brutalnym pocałunku. Dłonią sięgnął do jej kostek i powiódł palcami po jej wrażliwej skórze aż do uda, które było doskonale widoczne w jasnym świetle księżyca. Jej jedwabna suknia skotłowała się na wysokości talii. Jego palce musnęły jej koronkową bieliznę i wślizgnęły pod nią. Pociągnął dłonią w dół w tym samym momencie, kiedy rozpięła mu spodnie. Nie chciał kończyć ich pocałunku, bo martwił się, że dojrzy w jej oczach strach i odrazę. Szamotali się, próbując pozbyć się ubrań, nie przerywając tego cudownego kontaktu ich ust. Remus działał instynktownie, każdy jego ruch był odpowiedzią na jej jęki, pomruki i okrzyki, których nie zdołała powstrzymać.

Klęknął między jej udami i w końcu na nią spojrzał, niemo pytając o pozwolenie. Starał się nie dopuszczać do siebie swoich zmartwień i strachu. Wiedział, że gdyby teraz w siebie zwątpił, ona uznałaby, że to z _jej_ winy, a Remus przyznawał przed samym sobą, że nigdy nie poznał nikogo, kto byłby tak idealny, jak ona. Więc zachował dla siebie swoje wątpliwości i czekał cierpliwie, szukając w niej choćby odrobiny niechęci.

\- Proszę – jęknęła niecierpliwie, a wilk zawył z radości w duszy chłopaka.

Jego ciało wiedziało, co ma robić, więc Remus pchnął mocno i usłyszał, jak głośno wciągnęła powietrze i ciasno się wokół niego zacisnęła.

Gwałtownie otworzył oczy, gdy uświadomił sobie, co się stało i spojrzał na nią, przerażony. _Wiedział_ , jak to się skończy, ale w gorączce chwili nie pomyślał i teraz przeklinał siebie za swój popęd.

Zesztywniała z bólu, a Remus odetchnął głęboko i spojrzeniem błagał o wybaczenie.

 _Nasze zadanie. Nasze zadanie, chronić ją. Nie sprawiać jej bólu_.

 _Nigdy nie sprawić jej bólu_.

\- Ja… - Zakrztusił się, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

\- Twoja – ucięła Mia, powoli wypuszczając powietrze ze ściśniętych płuc.

Nie wiedział, o co jej chodzi, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie jej wcześniejszych słów: „Chciałam ci coś dać".

\- Wasza – poprawiła się, dotykając jego klatki piersiowej.

Wilk zgodził się z nią. _Nasza_.

Zatopił się w jej oczach, które wyrażały wyłącznie miłość i akceptację, i pozwolił, żeby zalała go fala emocji. Dziewczyna, która leżała pod nim, okryta jedwabiem i światłem księżyca, _kochała go_ – kochała Remusa i akceptowała wilka. Dała mu wszystko, o czym myślał, że na to nie zasługuje i wiele więcej. Był zaszczycony, że uznała go godnym przeżycia tej chwili, tego boleśnie pięknego momentu, kiedy kąpał się w blasku księżyca, będąc bardziej człowiekiem niż potworem.

Pachniała jak ulewa w lesie, była niebiańsko piękna, smakowała jak miód, jak wschód słońca… Jak coś, czego nie był w stanie nazwać, ale smakowało fantastycznie.

Poczuł, jak dochodzi i złapał krzyk rozkoszy własnymi ustami. Spijał z nich uniesienie do momentu, kiedy poczuł, jak sam osiąga szczyt.

Warknął prosto w jej gorące wargi. Zadrżał, kiedy go pocałowała. Potem pozwolił sobie opaść w jej ramiona.

Była idealna. Absolutnie, nieskończenie, całkowicie idealna.

 _Prawie_ , jęknął głos gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy.

Prawie idealna.

Nie do końca.

Ale żeby być całkowicie pewnym, po paru minutach, kiedy wróciły mu siły, Remus spróbował jeszcze raz.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Mijały godziny, a fałszywy księżyc wisiał w tym samym miejscu, oświetlając ich pokryte potem, nagie ciała.

\- To było… - zaczęła Mia słabym głosem. Całe jej ciało wibrowało od nadmiaru bodźców. Była nieco obolała.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie – wydyszał Remus prosto w jej obojczyk. Odetchnął i odsunął się od niej, żeby poleżeć na plecach.

\- Wow.

\- Naprawdę? – Uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Ty tak nie sądzisz? – Zmarszczyła brwi i wydęła nabrzmiałe od pocałunków wargi.

Nie spodziewała się, że ich pierwszy raz będzie taki dobry. Książki i strzępki rozmów, które docierały do niej podczas obu linii czasowych doprowadziły ją do wniosku, że pierwszy raz jest zwykle płytkim przeżyciem, zawodzącym człowieka. Wiedziała, że zarówno ona, jak i Remus mają w sobie pasję i seks będzie w przyszłości przyjemnym przeżyciem, ale nie spodziewała się, że po krótkim bólu nadejdzie taka satysfakcja.

\- Nie! To znaczy, wow! Bardzo mi się podobało – zachichotał, cały czas starając się doprowadzić swój oddech do normalnego tempa. – Nie sądziłem, że tobie się tak bardzo spodoba.

\- Bardzo mi się podobało – zaśmiała się razem z nim, ale śmiech po chwili ucichł i nastała między nimi napięta cisza.

\- Ale? – Remus po chwili nie mógł znieść tego napięcia.

\- Nie jestem ci przeznaczona – odpowiedziała automatycznie.

Rzucił jej przerażone spojrzenie.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Ty tego nie wiesz?

Zamyślił się.

\- Chyba masz rację.

\- _Chyba_?

\- Niech ci będzie. Wiem, że masz rację. Nie chciałem cię zranić, przyznając to na głos.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś mnie zranić? – Zmarszczyła brwi. Odwróciła się do niego tak, żeby patrzeć na niego, opierając się jednocześnie na jednym ramieniu. – Jeżeli coś nie jest przeznaczone, to nie jest przeznaczone. Koniec, kropka.

\- Brzmisz jak ktoś, kto wierzy w bzdury z Wróżbiarstwa.

Chciała go zrugać, ale kilka minut temu krzyczała z rozkoszy z powodu tego, co robił jej Remus, więc sądziła, że to nie zadziała.

\- Nieprawda. Wilkołaki mają swoje samice. To udowodnione naukowo.

\- Nie jesteś zła?

\- Ty jesteś?

\- Trochę – przyznał.

Sięgnęła dłonią w jego kierunku i odgarnęła włosy z jego spoconego czoła.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo ja… - dotknął dłonią jej policzka.

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Też cię kocham, Remusie.

\- Ja _naprawdę_ cię kocham.

\- Wiem o tym.

\- I jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką.

\- Ty jesteś dla mnie kimś więcej – położyła się obok niego, zadowolona z tego, jak naturalnie przyszło mu ją objąć i złożyć na jej czole pocałunek. – Nie wiem, jak to określić. Jesteś… _Mój_.

Zabrzmiało to tak nieodwołalnie, że Remus musiał się zaśmiać.

\- Należysz do mnie. Przynajmniej dopóki nie znajdziesz jej.

\- A jeśli nigdy jej nie znajdę? – Zapytał po chwili.

\- Znajdziesz – obiecała, a oczami duszy zobaczyła czarownicę o różowych włosach i błękitnowłosego chłopca.

\- Nie wiesz tego, Mia. Wiesz w ogóle, jakie są szanse na to, żebym ją znalazł? Niskie. _Bardzo_ niskie. Myślałem, że ty… - Westchnął ze smutkiem. – Zawsze byłaś dla mnie idealna. Nigdy się nie bałaś mnie dotykać. Założyłem, że to ty.

\- Znajdziesz ją. Obiecuję.

\- Nie żałujesz? – Zapytał z wahaniem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Czuję się odrobinę winna, bo chcę to przeżyć jeszcze raz – zaśmiała się i powiodła palcami po jego żebrach. Był piękny i mogła się w niego wpatrywać całymi dniami.

Zamrugał oczami ze zdziwienia.

\- Dlaczego masz się czuć winna?

\- Nie wiem – skłamała. – Czuję się tak, jakbyś ją ze mną zdradzał.

Potrząsnął głową.

\- Partnerkę, którą nie wiadomo, czy znajdę?

\- Oczywiście, że ją znajdziesz. I co wtedy? Kim _ja_ będę? Co ona sobie o mnie pomyśli? – Zapytała i nagle uderzyła w nią świadomość, że w przyszłości na Remusa rzeczywiście czeka partnerka. Tonks. Jego samica. Jego _żona_. Mia ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Przespała się z mężem Tonks!

Wstrząsnęła nią inna myśl. Remus – ten z przyszłości – musiał wiedzieć.

Tak działał czas. Tak właśnie napisał w swoim liście. Wszystko, co ona robiła, już się wydarzyło. To znaczyło, że wysyłając ją w przeszłość, starszy Remus doskonale wiedział, co się wydarzy. Wiedział, że podczas Halloween, na ich piątym roku, ona zabierze go do Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie będą się kochać w świetle księżyca. Wiedział, że zostanie jego dziewczyną, że zrodzi się między nimi miłość.

Nagle przypomniała sobie rozmowę, którą podsłuchała w Legowisku, tego dnia, kiedy mieli przywołać Syriusza zza Zasłony.

 _\- „Wiesz, że cię kocham? – Zapytał z cichym zdumieniem._

 _\- Tak, Remus, wiem, że mnie kochasz. Nigdy mnie nie zostawisz. Jestem twoją partnerką. Twoją samicą. Rozumiem"_

Mia westchnęła cicho. _Tonks o wszystkim wiedziała_.

\- Będziesz moją najlepszą przyjaciółką – Remus pocałował ją w skroń, nieświadomy jej wewnętrznego konfliktu. – Ty też jesteś moja, wiesz? Należysz do mnie. To tak jakbym ja był alfą, a ty moją betą.

Zaśmiała się i uspokoiła, słysząc jego słowa. Zawsze była szczęśliwa, kiedy mówił o wilku bez pogardy.

\- A co z Syriuszem, Jamesem i Peterem?

\- Też należą do watahy, ale… Ty jesteś dla mnie ważniejsza. Jest jakieś określenie na przeznaczonego tobie partnera, który nim w rzeczywistości nie jest?

\- Poeta z ciebie – rozjaśniła się. – O kimś takim mówi się bratnia dusza.

\- Tak. Jesteś _moja_. Jesteś moim sercem, ale nie… Moją duszą. Czy to ma sens? – Wiercił się z niepokojem, próbując ułożyć wygodnie przy jej ciele.

Skinęła głową. Remus był jej sercem. Tyle mogła przyznać.

\- Jeśli spotkam swoją samicę, ona będzie musiała to zrozumieć. Jeżeli tego nie zrozumie, będzie to oznaczać tylko tyle, że nie jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni.

\- Nie czujesz się z tym źle? – Zapytała. – Nie uważasz, że powinieneś jej szukać?

\- A po co? – Uniósł brew. – Czy znamy kogoś, kto rozpoczyna swój związek z myślą „Zamierzam poślubić właśnie tę osobę, a jeśli nie jest mi przeznaczona, to nie chcę nikogo"?

Mia roześmiała się głośno.

\- Jamie.

\- James to przypadek specjalny.

\- Wolałbyś być taki, jak Syriusz? – Zmarszczyła brwi, nie potrafiąc wyobrazić sobie Remusa z reputacją Syriusza.

Remus westchnął z politowaniem.

\- Nie ma czegoś bezpieczniejszego, pośredniego, między Jamesem i Syriuszem?

\- Jest. Takie miejsce nazywa się „Remus".

\- Nigdy się nie spodziewałem, że ktoś uzna mnie za swoje bezpieczne miejsce.

Pocałowała go lekko.

\- Ty nigdy mnie nie skrzywdzisz – szepnęła.

\- Powiedziałaś to tak, jakby ktoś inny mógł cię skrzywdzić – kiedy nie odpowiedziała, przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił. – Ja też nie jestem tobie przeznaczony.

Cień przemknął po jej twarzy, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że to prawda.

\- Nie.

\- Ale wiesz, kto to jest?

Zirytowana pociągnęła nosem.

\- Nie chcę o nim rozmawiać, Remusie.

\- On zrozumie. Na razie jest po prostu…

\- Głupi? – Warknęła.

\- Monumentalnie – zgodził się z nią. – Ale raczej chodziło mi o to, że jest niedojrzały. Syriusz musi dorosnąć. Ty zawsze byłaś dużo starsza mentalnie od nas wszystkich. Ja jestem inny, bo jestem chory i muszę sobie z tym radzić. James, Syriusz i Peter trzymają się cały czas swojego nieodpowiedzialnego dzieciństwa.

\- Proszę, żebyś nigdy więcej nie wspominał mojego brata i Petera w momencie, kiedy jesteśmy nadzy.

Remus parsknął śmiechem.

\- Ale o Syriuszu mogę mówić?

\- Wolałabym, żebyśmy byli tu tylko we dwójkę, ale skoro ja zaczęłam mówić o twojej przyszłej partnerce w naszej sypialni… Mówiąc w przenośni… - Zaśmiała się, gładząc delikatnie trawę, na której leżeli. – Masz pełne prawo rozmawiać ze mną o Syriuszu.

\- Kochasz go – szepnął Remus.

\- Fatalnie ci idą rozmowy łóżkowe – Mia schowała twarz w dłoniach.

\- Poproś o coś Pokój Życzeń.

\- O co? – Spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na Remusa.

Uśmiechnął się do niej słodko.

\- Poproś, żeby księżyc zniknął. Chcę ci coś pokazać.

Mia zamknęła oczy i poprosiła Komnatę o tę jedną zmianę. Kiedy podniosła powieki, las nie lśnił. Nadal siedzieli na trawie, ale teraz nad nimi skrzyły się gwiazdy.

\- _Ty_ jesteś niebem, Mia – wyszeptał jej do ucha Remus. – Jesteś tą nieskończoną, magiczną istotą. I właśnie ustaliliśmy, że nie możesz mieć księżyca.

Wskazał palcem na siebie.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Zatem powiedz mi, co widzisz na nocnym niebie, kiedy nie ma na nim księżyca?

\- Fatalna przenośnia – powiedziała, na co Remus stuknął ją palcem pod żebra. Westchnęła ciężko, już rozumiejąc, do czego zmierzał. Pozwoliła mu na to, bo zawsze mu na wszystko pozwalała. Ten człowiek, czy to chłopiec, czy mężczyzna, nigdy się nie mylił. Wszystko zrobił dla niej. – Gwiazdy. Widzę gwiazdy.

\- Którą widzisz jako pierwszą?

Wskazała palcem.

\- Najjaśniejszą. Alfa Canis Major – powiedziała, określając gwiazdę jej naukową, łacińską nazwą. Po chwili pociągnęła nosem, zrezygnowana. – Psią Gwiazdę.

\- Którą nazywamy również…

\- Syriuszem – wyszeptała. – Najjaśniejszą gwiazdą na niebie jest Syriusz.

\- Co teraz? – Zapytał Remus, wyglądając na zadowolonego ze swojej małej psychoanalizy i zmuszenia jej do zaakceptowania swoich uczuć. – Co z nami?

\- A czego _ty_ byś chciał? – Odpowiedziała własnym pytaniem.

\- Nie chcę być sam – przyznał ze smutkiem. – Ale też nie chcę wchodzić ci w drogę.

\- Nie będziemy się już spotykać?

\- Możemy tylko skomplikować sytuację – skrzywił się.

\- Masz rację – przyznała z wahaniem.

\- Ale…? – Pogonił ją, a w jego oczach czaił się głód.

Pochyliła się o pocałowała w kark.

\- Dlaczego nie mamy skorzystać z tego, że jesteśmy fizycznie kompatybilni?

\- Nie uważasz mnie chyba za napalonego chłopca, który chce wyłącznie przelecieć jakąś laskę?

\- Już jedną laskę przeleciałeś.

\- Trzy razy –Remus odkaszlnął, próbując zamaskować słowa, które wymsknęły się z jego ust. Mia spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i zobaczyła w nich samozadowolenie, które dorównywało ego Jamesa podczas meczu Quidditcha.

Roześmiała się głośno i teatralnie wywróciła oczami.

\- Gratulacje.

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chyba zasłużyłem na zdanego S.U.M.a.

Otarł się o niego, ciągle chichocząc.

\- Ogarnij trochę swoje ego, a może zasłużysz na O.W.U.T.E.M.a.

\- Naprawdę między nami jest w porządku? – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Kiedy w odpowiedzi się uśmiechnęła, pocałował ją. – Nie jest dziwnie?

\- Nie jest dziwnie. Co samo w sobie jest dziwne. Za dwadzieścia lat spojrzymy wstecz i będziemy się z tego śmiali, ale nie jest dziwnie – właśnie sobie wyobraziła tę niezręczną rozmowę. A fakt, że Remus kiedyś zostanie jej nauczycielem tylko podniósł jej ciśnienie.

\- Często to robisz – zauważył, przebiegając palcami po skórze jej brzucha. Zadrżała w odpowiedzi.

\- Co robię?

\- Mówisz „za dwadzieścia lat", jakby ten czas znaczył dla ciebie bardzo wiele. Gdzie zamierzasz być za dwadzieścia lat, skoro wszystko sprowadza się do tych dwudziestu lat?

Uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem, myśląc o osobach mieszkających w rezydencji przy Grimmauld w 1998 roku.

\- Będę z tobą i Syriuszem. I ze wszystkimi innymi. Z rodziną. Z przyjaciółmi. Wojna się skończy. Ty będziesz miał żonę i rodzinę. Będzie tam rodzina Jamiego… - Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy pomyślała o Harrym.

\- Nie _twoja_ rodzina?

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, nie pozwalając łzom napłynąć do oczu.

\- Ty jesteś moją rodziną.

\- Kocham cię, Mia.

\- Kocham cię, Remusie.

\- Runda druga?

Roześmiała się, a Remus chętnie złapał ten śmiech swoimi ustami i przekręcił ją na plecy.

\- Chyba runda czwarta?

\- Czepiasz się.

Zachichotał i zaczął ustami pieścić skórę na jej szyi. Gdyby nie znała go lepiej, powiedziałaby, że próbował ją uwarunkować. Jak psa Pawłowa. Wiedźma Lupina. Którą podniecało warczenie wilka, zamiast dzwoneczek u szyi psa.

\- Jak to możliwe, że nie jesteś zmęczony? – Wydyszała.

\- To ma coś wspólnego z wilkiem – wyszeptał, przenosząc usta niżej, na jej obojczyk i piersi.

\- Podoba mi się takie zwierzęce podejście – parsknęła, ale za chwilę śmiech zmienił się w jęk, kiedy usta Remusa dotknęły jej brzucha. Sięgnęła dłońmi do jego włosów.

\- Mój wilk bardzo cię lubi – wymamrotał w jej skórę.

\- A ja bardzo lubię twojego wilka – oblizała wargi i zamknęła oczy.

Remus westchnął i oparł głowę o jej udo.

\- Dlaczego ty nie możesz być moją partnerką? – Jęknął płaczliwie. – Jesteś idealna.

\- Twoja partnerka będzie idealna. Ja tylko jestem do niej podobna.

\- Podobna?

Poczuła, jak obniżył głowę. Jego gorący oddech owiał jej biodro.

\- Bardzo podobna.

\- Jak bardzo? – Warknął, a wibracje jego głosu poruszyły jej skórę.

Mia zadrżała.

\- _Bardzo podobna_!


	43. To wystarczyło

Od tłumaczki: Taki zimowy rozdział w środku lata. Świąteczny i nostalgiczny. Przyjemny, nieskomplikowany (może poza Syriuszem, który popada w coraz gorszą sytuację…). Nasi bohaterowie dorastają. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 43 – TO WYSTARCZYŁO

19 grudnia 1975

\- Co chciałabyś dostać na święta? – Wyjęczał Remus prosto w poduszkę, czując, jak Mia ugniata jego zesztywniałe plecy. Był wyczerpany i wszystko go bolało. Zbliżał się czas kolacji, a chłopak przez cały dzień nie ruszył się z łóżka.

Mia była prawie tak samo wyczerpana, jak jej towarzysz, szczególnie, że bardzo chętnie pomagała Remusowi dojść do siebie. Też była obolała, ale w znacznie przyjemniejszy sposób, niż on.

Poprzednia noc zastała Mię i czterech Huncwotów we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. James i Syriusz zaproponowali, żeby wypuścić Lunatyka do Zakazanego Lasu, pozwolić mu wybiegać się za wszystkie czasy, ale Remus był pod tym względem nieustępliwy. Zapowiedział, że dopóki nie uzna, iż posiada wystarczającą kontrolę nad wilkiem, dopóty mają go pilnować podczas pełni księżyca. Dodał, że nie jest pewien, czy kiedykolwiek osiągnie idealną pełnię kontroli. Wywar Tojadowy, który wypijał każdej nocy w tygodniu poprzedzającym pełnię pomagał mu zachować zdrowe zmysły. Obecność przyjaciół uspokajała go.

Mia zaś podejrzewała, że obecność nagiej dziewczyny w łóżku, do którego wrócił po wizycie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym osłodziła mu ból transformacji.

I chociaż _oficjalnie_ zakończyli swój związek tej samej nocy, kiedy po raz pierwszy ze sobą spali, nie przyznali się przed nikim. Dzięki temu było im łatwiej tłumaczyć się osobom, którym udało się ich złapać podczas okazywania sobie czułości na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym, w opuszczonej klasie czy schowku na miotły.

Wiedzieli, że kiedyś ułożą sobie życia z kimś innym, ale mimo tego Mia i Remus znaleźli w sobie nawzajem oparcie. On wykorzystywał ją, żeby choć trochę rozładować napięcie w dni poprzedzające pełnię księżyca. Był wtedy pobudzony i znalezienie ujścia energii, która go rozpierała pozwalało mu lepiej się kontrolować w postaci wilka. Ona też go wykorzystywała. Dzięki niemu mogła żyć zgodnie z najważniejszą regułą swojego nowego życia: cieszyła się swoim życiem.

W te dni, które poprzedzały jego transformację, ciekawski uczeń mógł znaleźć Mię przyciśniętą do ściany jakiegoś schowka na miotły przez agresywnego Remusa. Próbowała załagodzić temperament wilka, dając Remusowi możliwość wyżycia się na niej. Przygryzała wtedy jego wargi i skórę na karku. Ciągnęła mocno jego włosy.

Cały czas jednak nie stracił nad sobą kontroli podczas uprawiania seksu z Mią, a ona coraz bardziej pragnęła, żeby tak się stało. Uzależniła się od brutalnej strony Remusa i czuła się winna, gdy po ostrzejszych momentach chłopak stawał się nerwowy i przestraszony. Nie miała serca mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo podobały się jej te chwile.

Dzień po pełni księżyca był zawsze przeznaczony na regenerację. Po eliksirach, które dostał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, Remus wracał do swojego dormitorium pod pretekstem chęci wyspania się. Jego przyjaciele, którzy zdążyli przespać kilka godzin po wschodzie słońca opuszczali wtedy swoją sypialnię, żeby pozwolić wilkołakowi odpocząć. Szli wtedy na boisko do Quidditcha, nie mając pojęcia, że z chwilą, kiedy wychodzili z Wieży Gryfonów, do łóżka Remusa wślizgiwała się Mia i rzucała na zasłony najsilniejsze zaklęcia uciszające i zamykające.

Kochali się wtedy leniwie, doceniając dotyk czystej pościeli na ich nagich ciałach. Ona dłońmi pieściła jego blizny, stare i nowe, a później zasypiała w jego ramionach z cichym „Kocham cię" na ustach.

Remus i Mia stworzyli dla siebie bezpieczną przystań. Mogli wyznawać sobie miłość wiedząc, że w przyszłości nie złamią sobie nawzajem serc. On nie musiał wieść życia w samotności, kiedy tak czekał na przeznaczoną sobie partnerkę. Ona nie musiała się martwić o więź z Syriuszem, bo doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że na nią czekał – w dzień po jej dziewiętnastych urodzinach.

Wykorzystywali siebie nawzajem, żeby uciec od przeznaczenia, które w przyszłości popchnie ich w ramiona innych ludzi.

Wykorzystywali się bardzo chętnie.

I bardzo często.

\- _Nadal_ nic mi nie kupiłeś?

Siedziała okrakiem nad jego pośladkami i przesuwała dłonie po jego napiętych mięśniach, obolałych po transformacji. Jego skórę pokrywały nowe blizny, które, o dziwo, uznała za piękne, bo świadczyły o jego charakterze. Ucałowała każdą delikatnie.

Remus westchnął z zadowoleniem.

\- Nie miałem okazji, żeby iść na zakupy. Przed świętami będę musiał zahaczyć o Ulicę Pokątną. Chyba że… - Urwał i zachichotał. – Chyba, że w ramach prezentu świątecznego chciałabyś powtórkę z dzisiaj.

Próbowała zapanować nad drżeniem, które niekontrolowaną falą przebiegło przez jej ciało. Ton jego głosu i pewność siebie, którą okazywał podczas ich prywatnych rozmów rozpalały ją zawsze na nowo i sprawiały, że jej mięśnie napinały się z przyjemności. Poza ciągłym uciekaniem podczas wojny, Mia nigdy dużo nie ćwiczyła, ale Remus sprawiał, że nagle uprawianie niektórych sportów stało się dla niej niesamowicie pociągające.

\- Nie wiem, jak wytłumaczyłabym się z tego przed moimi rodzicami i bratem podczas świątecznego poranka.

\- Chciałabyś dostać jakiś romantyczny prezent? Właściwie nikomu nie powiedzieliśmy, że nie jesteśmy już razem. Nie chcę, żeby twoi rodzice źle o mnie myśleli, kiedy dostaniesz ode mnie nic nie znaczące słodycze.

Mia wzruszyła ramionami i zabrała się za rozmasowanie wyjątkowo ubitego mięśnia. Remus zasyczał z bólu, a po chwili jęknął, kiedy jego plecy w końcu się poddały.

\- _Nie jesteś_ moim chłopakiem. Nie zmuszam cię do zachowywania się w ten sposób. Owszem, nie poinformowaliśmy Proroka Codziennego o naszym zerwaniu, ale to nie znaczy, że celowo ukrywamy to, że już nie jesteśmy razem.

Obrócił się na plecy i spojrzał na nią. Nawet mimo tego, że nie miała nic na sobie, potrafił skupić się wyłącznie na jej twarzy.

\- _Nie ukrywamy_?

Zmarszczyła brwi i nerwowo zaczęła bawić się kciukami. Remus chwycił jej dłonie.

\- Nie do końca. To prawda, że nie poprawiamy ludzi, którzy nadal zakładają, że jesteśmy parą, ale…

\- Uważam, że się boisz – dokończył. – Martwisz się, że gdy powiemy ludziom, że nie jesteśmy już razem, oni…

\- I tak dowiedzą się, że uprawiamy seks i przylgnie do mnie opinia łatwej kobiety? – Wcięła się w jego słowa sarkastycznym tonem.

Remus zaśmiał się i ucałował jej dłoń.

\- Nie. Boisz się, że gdy Syriusz się dowie, że już nie jesteśmy razem, poczuje się w obowiązku podjąć jakąś decyzję dotyczącą ciebie. I właśnie jego wybór, nieważne, jaki on będzie, tak cię przeraża.

Rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie. Oskarżenie, że się czegoś boi ugodziło ją mocniej, niż się spodziewała.

\- Jestem Gryfonką.

\- Sama mi powiedziałaś, że Tiara Przydziału chciała umieścić cię w Slytherinie.

\- Ten cholerny kapelusz chciał mnie tylko zirytować – warknęła. – Nie o to teraz chodzi. Nie boję się Syriusza.

Próbując zmienić temat, poruszyła sugestywnie biodrami i w odpowiedzi otrzymała niski, gardłowy pomruk. Poczuła, jak poruszał się pod nią i uśmiechnęła się w duchu, ucieszona wiedzą, że wystarczy kilka ruchów, żeby mieć go całkowicie pod kontrolą.

\- Nie, nie boisz się go. Ty go kochasz – kontynuował, niezrażony.

Mia westchnęła. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o zmianę tematu.

\- Martwisz się, że gdy tylko Syriusz dowie się, że już nie jesteśmy razem, stchórzy i nie powie ci, że też cię kocha – kontynuował, a ona zacisnęła mocno zęby i przybrała obojętny wyraz twarzy. Nie chciała, żeby zobaczył, jak bardzo dotknęły ją jego słowa. – Zresztą, prawdopodobnie i tak ci tego nie powie, bo jest tak samo przerażony, jak ty.

\- Wydawało mi się, że mamy regułę, żeby nie rozmawiać o Syriuszu, kiedy oboje jesteśmy nadzy – przypomniała, ale Remus tylko wywrócił oczami.

\- _Ja_ uprawiam z tobą seks, żeby wyładować agresję. _Ty_ uprawiasz ze mną seks, bo tak jest łatwiej – powiedział oskarżycielskim głosem.

Spojrzała na niego zszokowana.

\- Uprawiam z tobą seks, bo cię kocham.

\- A ja kocham ciebie. Ale widzisz różnicę. Z Syriuszem czułabyś się inaczej.

\- Zazdrosny? – Uśmiechnęła się do niego, próbując dobrym humorem pokryć niepokój, który pojawiał się w niej zawsze, gdy zaczynała myśleć o tym, że Syriusz mógłby ją uznać za niewystarczającą i ją odrzucić.

Zaśmiał się.

\- Raczej nie. W końcu znajdujesz się nade mną.

\- A gdybym była w tej samej sytuacji z Syriuszem? – Zapytała wprost. Częściowo martwiła się, że Remus nie był z nią szczery. Byli ze sobą bezpieczni, leżąc tak w swoich ramionach, ale Mia wiedziała, że Remus na całe lata zostanie sam. Częściowo nie naciskała na Syriusza, bo nie potrafiła zostawić Remusa samego. Nie chciała, żeby jej przyjaciel, _jej serce_ , został sam.

\- Cieszyłbym się twoim szczęściem – obiecał, a ona zmieszała się, widząc jego szczere spojrzenie. – Uważałbym na niego, żeby niczego nie schrzanił. Twoje szczęście jest najważniejsze.

Jej marsowa mina tylko się pogłębiła.

\- Zostałbyś sam.

\- Oczywiście, nasz niby-związek jest fantastyczny i nie zamieniłbym go na nic innego, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że radziłem sobie sam przez wiele lat, zanim zaczęliśmy dziko uprawiać seks.

Mia zachichotała. Uwielbiała tego pewnego siebie Remusa, który jeszcze dwa miesiące wcześniej zaczerwieniłby się, gdyby temat rozmowy zahaczył o cokolwiek zbliżonego do seksu. Myśl o Syriuszu zmazała z twarzy jej uśmiech.

\- Syriusz jest skrzywiony.

Oderwała wzrok od jego oczu i westchnęła. Remus potrafił odczytywać jej emocje, jak nikt inny. To było bardzo przydatne w momentach miłosnego uniesienia – zwracał szczególną uwagę na jej zamglony wzrok, na każdy jęk i pomruk, które wydawała z siebie, na każde drgnięcie jej ciała. A po wszystkim, kiedy była odsłonięta i bezbronna, widział wszystkie jej problemy jak na dłoni i nakazywał jej uporać się z nimi.

\- Ty też jesteś skrzywiona – sięgnął do niej, przyciągnął do siebie i objął jej drobną postać silnymi ramionami. Trzymał ją mocno. – Nie wiem, co cię skrzywiło. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak usilnie się czasami powstrzymujesz od działania, ale widzę, jak jest. Czuję to.

\- Nie wiem, jak mam sobie poradzić z _nastoletnim_ Syriuszem – przyznała, chcąc odwrócić temat od swoich ran i wrócić do Blacka. Mia powoli zaczynała się zastanawiać, co będzie miała zrobić, kiedy blizny z jej starego życia zaczną dosłownie pojawiać się na jej ciele znikąd. Jak będzie to miała im wytłumaczyć, szczególnie, że Remus doskonale znał jej nieskazitelną skórę.

\- Jesteście w tym samym wieku – wytknął.

\- Nieprawda. Sam zwróciłeś na to uwagę. Ty i ja to zupełnie inna sprawa, ale Syriusz… Na razie jest tylko dużym dzieckiem. Jest rozpuszczony jak dziadowski bicz i uważa, że wszystko ujdzie mu na sucho. Tylko wydyma wargi, kiedy coś idzie nie po jego myśli i absolutnie nie chce dopuścić mnie… I innych… Do swoich problemów. Nie potrafiłabym wejść z nim w poważny, intymny związek. Nie w tym wieku… - Usiadła i wskazała dłonią ich otoczenie. – Nie w taki sposób.

\- Wiesz, co jest twoim problemem? – Zapytał Remus, wodząc palcami po jej biodrze. – Starasz się wypaść doskonale przy pierwszym podejściu. Z łatwością warzysz Wywar Tojadowy, a sama mi powiedziałaś, że jedna pomyłka może skutkować moim cierpieniem. Udało ci się stać Animagiem po sześciu miesiącach treningu, podczas gdy Syriuszowi, Jamesowi i Peterowi zajęło to całe trzy lata. Nie wspominając o tym, że posiadasz niesamowicie rozległą wiedzę o Mugolach, mimo że sama pochodzisz z rodziny czystej krwi. Niektórych rzeczy nawet _ja_ nie wiem, a moja matka jest Mugolką. Wszystko przychodzi ci z łatwością.

Wywróciła oczami.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Syriusz nie jest łatwy?

\- W sensie seksualnym? – Prychnął. – Mrugnij okiem, a on będzie nagi w twoim łóżku. Ale jeśli chcesz, żeby opuścił przed tobą wszystkie swoje bariery… Mia, to może zająć całe lata. A ciebie jeszcze dodatkowo wkurza to, że właśnie przed tobą Syriusz nie chce się otworzyć. Psychologia nie jest tak łatwa, jak magia.

\- Nie wszystko jest dla mnie takie proste i przyjemne – zauważyła, głównie po to, żeby ponownie zmienić temat. – Nie umiem latać na miotle.

\- Może po prostu powinnaś spróbować?

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

24 grudnia 1975

Nadeszła Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia i wszyscy byli w doskonałych humorach. Charlus i Dorea udekorowali osobiście całą posiadłość, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Tilly, która sama miała na to ochotę. James i Mia byli szczęśliwi, mogąc przez jakiś czas pobyć z dala od Hogwartu, w otoczeniu rodziny i przyjaciół. Syriusz był już praktycznie stałym mieszkańcem Dworu Potterów, natomiast Lupinowie przybyli, żeby świętować wraz z nowymi znajomymi.

Wszyscy obecni wymienili się prezentami pod największym drzewkiem, które zostało ustawione w salonie. Jak zwykle, Charlus i Dorea przeszli sami siebie w przygotowaniu prezentów dla swoich dzieci i gości, którzy (z wyjątkiem Syriusza, oczywiście), przyjmowali je z zawstydzeniem.

Pod koniec wieczoru, Remus miał więcej czekolady, niż zdołałby unieść, wobec czego zrobił użytek z prezentu, który dostał od Mii – nowej torby szkolnej, na którą nałożono Urok Rozszerzający Wnętrze. Mia dostała od niego nowe pióro, nie sowie, ale zrzucone przez feniksa, oraz zestaw pergaminów.

Jak zwykle, James i Syriusz otrzymali zestawy konserwujące do swoich mioteł. Jamie, będąc dobrym bratem, przekształcił monetę do komunikacji z Grupą Doradczą w naszyjnik i podarował swojej siostrze. Ona z kolei pozwoliła mu nauczyć się latać na miotle.

Syriusz też sprezentował Mii biżuterię. W pudełeczku leżały niepasujące do siebie kolczyki: srebrny kot z wygrawerowanym słowem „kotku" i złoty lis. Mia również postawiła na srebro w przypadku Syriusza – dostał od niej łańcuch, nad którym długo pracowała, a który w rzeczywistości był Świstoklikiem.

\- Dotknij go, powiedz _Portus_ – poinstruowała. – Sprowadzi cię prosto do nas.

Wiedziała, że Syriusz ma coraz większe problemy ze swoją rodziną. Po ich spotkaniu z Bellą na ślubie Narcyzy, Mia zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że zbliża się czas, kiedy Syriusz będzie potrzebował sposobu na szybką ucieczkę. Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że mógł skorzystać z jej prezentu, żeby uciec z Azkabanu.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

\- Dziękuję. Nigdy go nie zdejmę – obiecał i założył sobie łańcuch na szyję. – Ale jeżeli mam go używać wyłącznie w ostateczności, jako ostatnią deskę ratunku, to przecież mogę nie mieć przy sobie różdżki.

\- A jak myślisz, czym będziemy się zajmować na spotkaniach Grupy Doradczej po powrocie do Hogwartu? – Zapytała, obdarzając go diabelskim uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie potrafisz przecież posługiwać się magią bezróżdżkową – wyszeptał z nabożną czcią.

\- Trochę potrafię – przypomniała sobie pewną noc, którą spędzili ze starszym Syriuszem w namiocie. Harry spał z Horkrusem wokół szyi, a Hermiona bezskutecznie próbowała zamrozić płomienie bez użycia różdżki. Blackowi ta sztuka nie sprawiała trudności.

\- Czy ktoś życzy sobie trochę cydru dyniowego? – Wstała i skierowała się do kuchni. Cieszyła się, ponieważ w ramach prezentu świątecznego poprosiła Tilly, żeby wzięła sobie wolny wieczór. Skrzatka przystała na to, dzięki czemu Mia niepodzielnie rządziła tego wieczoru w kuchni.

\- Ja poproszę, kochanie – uśmiechnęła się do niej Dorea, a zawtórowało jej kilka uniesionych rąk.

\- Pozwól, że ci pomogę – Syriusz pospieszył za nią.

Jednak zanim udało im się w ogóle wyjść z salonu, oboje poczuli, że nie mogą się ruszać.

\- Co do…? – Mia zamrugała oczami, zmieszana i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że stoi bardzo blisko Syriusza.

\- Kurde – zaśmiał się James i wskazał palcem coś nad nimi.

Unosiła się tam jedna z zaczarowanych jemioł.

\- Kto to zrobił? – Mia rzuciła bratu mordercze spojrzenie.

Jamie uniósł dłonie.

\- Zaczarowałem je jeszcze zanim mi powiedziałaś, że Evans zmieniła swoje plany i nie spędzi z nami świąt.

\- Kochanie, zmuszanie dziewczyny do pocałowania cię, nie wygra ci jej uczucia – Dorea pogroziła synowi palcem, poruszona sytuacją, w której nagle znalazła się jej córka i Syriusz.

\- James, zdejmij to – nakazał Charlus. Brzmiał na rozbawionego, chociaż zupełnie tak nie wyglądał.

\- Nie mogę. Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się od tego uwolnić – James znowu się roześmiał i zerknął na Remusa, który właśnie był zajęty sprawdzaniem, jak pakowna jest jego nowiutka torba. Usilnie starał się też nie patrzeć w stronę Syriusza i Mii.

\- Przepraszam, Remusie. Słyszałeś Rogacza. Jest tylko jeden sposób – Black objął dziewczynę i wystudiowanym ruchem odgarnął jej włosy z czoła. – Możesz chcieć odwrócić wzrok, kiedy będę dziko całował twoją kobietę, Luniaczku.

\- Żadnego dzikiego całowania, zabraniam – prychnął Charlus. – James, zabierz to coś od swojej siostry.

\- Mówisz o jemiole czy Syriuszu? – Zapytał James z niewinną miną.

\- Ja nie mam nic do tego – Remus wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na Mię. Wszystkie rozmowy zamarły, gdy dziewczyna spiorunowała wzrokiem swojego byłego chłopaka. – Mia jest wolną wiedźmą.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? – Zapytał Syriusz.

\- To znaczy, że zerwaliśmy – przyznała Mia ze zniecierpliwieniem w głosie.

James odwrócił się do Remusa z oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem.

\- Co zrobiłeś?

\- Jamie! – Warknęła na niego. – Remus nie zrobił nic poza zdradzeniem wam, że nie jesteśmy już razem. Zerwaliśmy ze sobą kilka miesięcy temu. To była nasza wspólna decyzja.

\- Lepiej się rozumiemy jako przyjaciele – Lunatyk uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nie jest nam przeznaczone być razem.

\- Dlaczego nikomu nic nie powiedzieliście? – Drążył James, najwyraźniej zraniony tym, że trzymali to przed nim w tajemnicy.

\- Bo to nie wasza sprawa – odpowiedziała Mia, nagle pragnąc uściskać brata, ale nie pozwalała jej na to ta przeklęta jemioła. – Obyło się bez dramatów, a spodziewaliśmy się, że gdyby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, zaczęłyby się plotki. Nie miałam zamiaru wyjaśniać każdemu z osobna, że przystojny prefekt z Gryffindoru wcale nie ma złamanego serca.

\- A dlaczego to _ty_ miałabyś mi złamać serce? – Remus roześmiał się.

\- Plotki _zawsze_ winią dziewczynę.

Mia wiedziała z doświadczenia, że gdy szło o plotki, ona zawsze stała na przegranej pozycji. Bardzo ją dziwiło to, że jej twarz jeszcze ani razu nie znalazła się na okładce Proroka Codziennego. Z drugiej strony, Rita Skeeter jeszcze dla nich nie pracowała.

\- Możesz mnie stąd wypuścić? – Zapytała Syriusza, który przez cały czas ją obejmował.

Spojrzał na nią, nagle pozbawiony całej pewności siebie, która nim kierowała, kiedy zakładał, że jest zajętą kobietą. Przełknął ślinę, puścił ją, przeczyścił gardło, po czym pochylił się nad nią i dotknął wargami jej ust. Był to dotyk tak lekki, jak muśnięcie piórem, ale i tak zostawił ją bez tchu.

Żadne z nich nie zamknęło oczu, wszystko zdarzyło się tak szybko. Mia zapatrzyła się w szare, burzowe oczy Syriusza, które nagle zabłysły czystym srebrem. Wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, delektując się jego bliskością i poczuła jego zapach: pergamin i świeżo ścięta trawa – tak samo, jak Remus, - ale w jego zapachu Mia wyczuła też whisky, skórę i tytoń, który powinien ją odrzucić, ale zdążyła do niego przywyknąć.

To wystarczyło, żeby uwolnić ich spod czaru jemioły.

To wystarczyło, żeby zapragnęła więcej.

To wystarczyło, żeby ponownie rozpalić coś, co zostało dawno pochowane.

To wystarczyło, żeby zagrać na cieniutkiej, złotej nici, która łączyła ich magiczne rdzenie.

Odejście od niego było dla niej bolesne, ale zdobyła się na to. Nie pokazała, jak bardzo trzęsą się jej ręce. Przyniosła cydr i zauważyła, że prawie wszyscy wrócili do robienia tego, co robili przed wywołaną przez Jamesa sceną. Tylko Remus patrzył na nią, pokręcił lekko głową i odwrócił wzrok. Z kolei Dorea, przyjmując od córki kieliszek z napojem, obrzuciła ją badawczym spojrzeniem. Mia próbowała udać obojętność, ale nie do końca się jej udało.

Ślizgoni potrafili jednak zastraszyć biednego Gryfona.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

6 stycznia 1976

Wraz z nowym rokiem nadszedł nowy świat.

James i Mia powrócili do Hogwartu z identycznymi temblakami. Dziewczyna zrealizowała swój prezent dla brata, ale wszystko się posypało, gdy we dwójkę usiedli na miotle. Rozbili się w sadzie i każde złamało rękę. U Świętego Munga wyleczono ich w mgnieniu oka, ale Dorea i Tilly nalegały, żeby bliźnięta nosiły temblaki do momentu pełnego wyzdrowienia.

Peter wrócił do szkoły z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy, zastraszony i chory ze złości. Mia wiedziała z prasy, że jego ojciec, Evan Pettigrew, został aresztowany za podejrzane zachowanie na Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. I chociaż został szybko zwolniony z powodu braku jakichkolwiek dowodów przeciwko niemu, Mia domyślała się, że to zwiastowało początek końca Glizdogona. Jeżeli wcześniej Peter nie miał żadnej styczności z Czarną Magią, teraz na pewno zostanie w nią wciągnięty przez swojego ojca.

Lily wyszła z pociągu zalana łzami, bo Mulciber i Avery nazwali ją szlamą prosto w twarz, a Snape stał obok i odwracał wzrok od twarzy przyjaciółki. Lily zwykle nie okazywała swoich emocji w tak widoczny sposób, ale Mia widziała, że napięcie między nią i Severusem budowało się już od jakiegoś czasu. Już niedługo przyjaźń Snape'a i Lily zakończy się, co wszyscy skwitują, że tak musiało być od momentu, kiedy Tiara Przydziału umieściła ją w Gryffindorze.

Syriusz cały czas pił i palił, ale tym razem wrócił do Hogwartu z jeszcze jednym nawykiem: kiedy był zdenerwowany lub przestraszony, nieświadomie bawił się łańcuchem, który dostał od Mii. Nawet, kiedy kontrolował swoją twarz, Huncwoci wiedzieli, jakie targają nim emocje, bo dotykał swojego prezentu.

Od momentu, kiedy opuścił Dwór Potterów w świąteczny poranek, nie przesłał żadnej sowy i Mia podejrzewała, że stało się coś naprawdę złego. Zamiast wdać się w bójkę ze swoim bratem w momencie, kiedy wysiadł z pociągu, Syriusz i Regulus starali się na siebie nie patrzeć. Ale czasami, kiedy Regulusowi zdarzyło się spojrzeć na brata, Mia widziała na jego twarzy niepokój, a nie zwyczajowe obrzydzenie.

Zdenerwowało to ją.

Kiedy znalazła Syriusza któregoś wieczoru w Pokoju Wspólnym, bawiącego się łańcuchem, jakby właśnie w tym momencie rozważał rzucenie tego wszystkiego i przeniesienie do Dworu Potterów, usiadła przy nim. Od ponad roku nie domagał się od niej głaskania po głowie – domyślała się, że miało to związek z tym, że chodziła z Remusem, - ale w tym momencie wyglądał tak, jakby potrzebował pocieszenia. Bez słowa pociągnęła go za ramię, pozwoliła mu położyć głowę na swoich nogach i zagłębiła palce w jego gęste włosy.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Tego wieczora, kiedy wrócili do Hogwartu, Dumbledore poprosił Remusa do siebie po uczcie, zamiast pozwolić mu udać się z przyjaciółmi do Wieży Gryfonów.

Mia martwiła się, że może ktoś ich widział w którymś z ich prywatnych, gorących momentów i doniósł o tym dyrektorowi, ale zanim zdążyła go o to zapytać podczas śniadania, dowiedziała się, o co mogło chodzić. Tytuł artykułu krzyczał do niej z pierwszej strony porannej gazety:

 _WILKOŁAKI SIEJĄ SPUSTOSZENIE W SZKOCJI – CZY HOGWART JEST BEZPIECZNY?_

\- To nie ja – powiedział zawstydzony Remus i spuścił głowę.

\- Wiemy, Lunatyku – James położył rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela.

Kątem oka Mia dostrzegła, że Syriusz znowu zaczął się bawić łańcuchem. Sięgnęła przez stół i ujęła rękę Remusa w swoje dłonie.

\- Jesteśmy z tobą podczas każdej pełni – wymamrotał Black. – Nigdy nie wyszedłeś poza Wrzeszczącą Chatę.

\- Przez jakiś czas nie będziecie mogli mi towarzyszyć – wyszeptał Remus, patrząc na swój pusty talerz. Potrząsnął głową, kiedy Mia zaczęła przygotowywać dla niego śniadanie. – Nie jestem głodny. Dumbledore wie, że to nie ja, ale niektórzy nauczyciele zdają sobie sprawę z mojego stanu i są… Zaniepokojeni. Będą mnie obserwować przez kilka miesięcy. Przynajmniej dopóki te wilki nie zostaną złapane.

\- Są przekonani, że to sprawka wilkołaków? – Zapytał Peter z niepokojem. – Wiecie, wcześniej były ataki…

\- Śmierciożerców – dokończył James.

\- Tak – przyznał Peter. – Właśnie ich.

\- To na pewno wilkołaki. Ofiary były… Zmasakrowane – Remus zmarszczył brwi przy tym słowie, a Mia uścisnęła jego rękę. Głośno przełknął ślinę i pobladł chorobliwie. Spojrzał na dłonie swoje i Mii, złączone w przyjacielskim uścisku i nieświadomie podrapał się po ramieniu, gdzie znajdowała sie najgłębsza z jego blizn.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły sie ze zdumienia, gdy zrozumiała, że Remus się nie _martwił_. On był _przerażony_.

Oddech uwiązł jej w gardle, gdy w jej umyśle uformowała się inna myśl: _Zbliża się Fenrir Greyback_.


	44. Zwariowana mina

Od tłumaczki: Oficjalnie przekładamy aktualizację fanficka na weekendy. Raczej będą to soboty, w nagłych przypadkach (jak dzisiaj) – niedziele. Przez cały tydzień nie znalazłam nawet pół godziny, żeby usiąść przed komputerem, a co dopiero, żeby zbetować rozdział. Mam wrażenie, że przez najbliższe pół roku tak może wyglądać mój tydzień. Na tłumaczenie i betowanie mam czas wyłącznie w weekendy. Natomiast zobowiązuję się do regularnych aktualizacji.

Przed nami kolejny rozdział, kolejny poranek, tym razem przypadający w połowie lutego. Spójrzcie na datę… Mia się nie zorientowała. W tym rozdziale widać, że ma coraz mniej wspólnego z Hermioną. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 44 – ZWARIOWANA MINA

14 luty 1976

\- Gdzie, u diabła, byliście? – Wydarł się Syriusz na Mię i Remusa, kiedy para zbliżyła się do stołu Gryfonów pewnego lutowego poranka.

Młody Lupin wyglądał fatalnie, nawet pomimo przyjmowania Wywaru Tojadowego przez cały tydzień. Pełnia księżyca przypadała kolejnej nocy, ale świadomość, że jego przyjaciół nie będzie z nim, bardzo mu ciążyła. Mia próbowała pomóc mu rozładować negatywną energię, ale Remus trzymał ją na dystans.

\- W Skrzydle Szpitalnym – wymamrotała w odpowiedzi. – Remusa… Bolała głowa.

Zanim wyrwało jej się coś innego, zdała sobie sprawę, że znajdowali się w mieszanym towarzystwie. Mary, Alice i Frank dołączyli do Huncwotów.

Usiedli i Mia zaczęła przygotowywać śniadanie dla Remusa, gdy nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że brakuje Lily. Wyraz całkowitego załamania na twarzy brata powiedział jej, że coś się musiało wydarzyć. Strzeliła palcami przed twarzą Syriusza, żeby przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

\- Co zrobił?

Black zachichotał.

\- Złamał rękę.

\- Co? – Mia podniosła się z krzykiem i pospieszyła w stronę brata. – Jamie, wszystko w porządku?

Chłopak spojrzał na nią wzrokiem pełnym bólu.

\- Co? _To_? Boli mniej niż moje strzaskane serce – jęknął i uderzył głową w drewniany stół.

\- Na czym złamał rękę? – Mia spojrzała na Syriusza, który prawie tarzał się ze śmiechu.

\- Na twarzy Diggory'ego.

\- Amosa? – Remus uniósł brew. – A czy Puchoni nie powinni być… Nie wiem… Mniej agresywni od innych?

\- I tak jest – Black skinął głową i zaczął wrzucać na swój talerz śniadaniowe smakołyki, po czym, w przypływie braterskiej miłości, zrobił to samo dla Jamesa i postawił przed nim pełną zastawę. – Rogacz zaprosił Lily do Hogsmeade.

\- No i co? To nic niezwykłego. Zaprasza ją za każdym razem, kiedy może iść do wioski i za każdym razem, kiedy ma na to szlaban – Mia usiadła obok brata i czułym ruchem przeczesała jego włosy. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, wyobrażając sobie, że są na tyle gęste, że jakiś ptak mógłby sobie uwić w nich gniazdo i nikt by o tym nie wiedział.

\- Nawet jej coś kupił – kontynuował Syriusz, wskazując małe, satynowe pudełeczko, leżące na stole.

Mia zachłysnęła się, patrząc na prezent.

\- Jamie, proszę, powiedz, że nie schowałeś tam opalowego pierścionka babci Black? Wiesz, że mama obiecała, że jeśli jeszcze raz go zwiniesz, zostanie obłożony klątwą, po której wypadną ci włosy? – Potrząsnęła głową, zastanawiając się, czy działanie takiej klątwy nie byłoby dla Jamesa błogosławieństwem.

Otworzyła pudełeczko i jej obawy ulotniły się. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

Powitał ją widok pary kolczyków, podobnej do tych, które sama dostała na święta od Syriusza. Tyle, że zamiast kota i lisa, przedstawiały one jelenia i łanię. Mia poczuła, że robi się jej ciepło na sercu.

Wiedziała doskonale, jak będzie wyglądał Patronus Lily jeszcze zanim przyjaciółka zdołała go wywołać, ale nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy w Pokoju Życzeń z jej różdżki wyłoniła się srebrna łania. Wszyscy z Grupy Doradczej byli pozytywnie zaskoczeni, ale nikt nie cieszył się z tego faktu bardziej od Jamesa, który natychmiast wyczarował swojego jelenia.

Jamie był zachwycony parą Patronusów, w przeciwieństwie do Lily, która wyglądała na zmieszaną. Od tamtej pory unikała go jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Mia zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej brat chciał postąpić romantycznie, ale nie dziwiła jej reakcja przyjaciółki.

\- Jamie, te kolczyki są przepiękne, ale chyba wiedziałeś, jak zareaguje Lily.

\- Nawet ich nie _widziała_ – wymamrotał James, nadal wpatrzony w stół. Mamrotał dalej i z litanii jego niezrozumiałych słów Mia zdołała wychwycić tylko kilka przekleństw.

\- Co?

Powtórzył, cały czas mamrocząc w kierunku stołu.

Zirytowana Mia spojrzała na Syriusza.

\- Ty mówisz po rogaczowemu najlepiej z nas wszystkich. Przetłumacz, co on mówi.

Syriusz mrugnął do Mii i lekko dotknął swoich uszu, przez co dziewczyna się zorientowała, że ma na sobie kolczyki, które dostała właśnie od niego.

\- Kolczyki, które wykonał Rogacz są piękne, ale nie są w ogóle oryginalne – powiedział. – Tylko, że Lily ich nie dostała. Rogacz wstał i dzielnie zaprosił Evans do Hogsmeade…

\- Chciałem dać jej prezent u Pani Puddifoot – powiedział wyraźnie James, prostując plecy. Na jego czole na czerwono odznaczyło się miejsce, którym uderzał w stół. – Spodobałby się jej.

Black westchnął i poklepał przyjaciela po plecach, gdy ten wrócił do bicia głową w drewno.

\- Powiedziała nie. Jak zwykle. Wobec tego Rogacz próbował ją przekonać, na co ona odpowiedziała, że już ma _randkę_.

\- Amos? – Upewniła się Mia, a Syriusz tylko skinął głową.

\- To tłumaczy złamaną rękę – jęknął Remus i skopiował ruch Jamesa. Przyłożył głowę do zimnego drewna stołu.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się, czy to kolejny atak bólu głowy, związany z pełnią. Rzuciła Syriuszowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie i wskazała głową na talerz pełen słodyczy, który stał tuż obok Blacka.

Syriusz skinął głową ze zrozumienie i podał tabliczkę czekolady Remusowi, który zdążył wymamrotać krótkie „Dziękuję", zanim wbił w nią zęby.

\- A zatem Jamie uderzył Amosa.

\- Dokładnie – Syriusz chwycił bułeczkę drożdżową. – Evans mu przyłożyła, nazwała kretynem w gorącej wodzie kąpanym i poszła naskarżyć na niego do McGonagall. Biedny chłopiec dostał szlaban na Hogsmeade do końca roku.

Pomyślała nagle o Harrym i jego temperamencie, który najwyraźniej odziedziczył po ojcu. Harry zawsze miał krótki bezpiecznik. Nie był to może poziom Rona, ale Harry nigdy nie potrafił odpuścić. Zawsze szybko chwytał przynętę, nieważne, czy zarzucał ją Draco, czy jego przyjaciele. Mia była bardzo wdzięczna, że Syriusz i Remus nie żerowali na tej słabości jej brata.

\- Oj, Jamie… Twój temperament kiedyś będzie przyczyną kłopotów.

\- Wygląda na to, że już był – skwitował Remus.

\- Czyli idziemy w trójkę? – Zapytał Syriusz.

\- Co robimy w trójkę? – Odpowiedziała pytaniem Mia. Uśmiechnęła się do Remusa, który pomimo dyskomfortu przygotował dla niej miseczkę owsianki. Pogłaskała go po głowie, bezgłośnie przekazując, że nie musiał tego robić.

\- Hogsmeade – wyjaśnił Black.

\- Ja wracam do łóżka. Nie mam siły, żeby siedzieć, a co dopiero chodzić po całej wiosce. Idźcie we dwójkę – wykręcił się Remus.

Mia wychwyciła subtelną zmianę w tonie jego głosu. Obejrzała się na niego, zastanawiając się, o co mogło mu chodzić.

\- Co ty na to, kotku? – Zachichotał Syriusz, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami. – Pójdziesz ze mną do Hogsmeade?

\- Chyba… Chyba tak – zgodziła się, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, dlaczego po raz pierwszy od powrotu do szkoły był w takim dobrym humorze.

\- W takim razie jesteśmy umówieni – uśmiechnął się szeroko i uderzył dłońmi o stół. Głośny odgłos uderzenie sprawił, że Jamie podskoczył na swoim siedzeniu.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz iść z nami? – Mia odwróciła się do Remusa, który tylko uniósł lekko kąciki ust i kontynuował wybieranie czekoladek z talerza pełnego słodyczy.

\- Nie, na pewno nie – odpowiedział. – Idźcie we dwójkę i bawcie się dobrze. To może być wasze święto.

\- Jakie święto?

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył odpowiedzieć, do Wielkiej Sali wleciało całe stado sów, niosących różnego rodzaju listy, paczuszki i koszyki. Kilka kartek upadło przed Remusem, ale chłopak całkowicie je zignorował i odsunął na bok. Przynajmniej dziesięć listów i trzy paczuszki zostały dostarczone Jamesowi. Kilka nawet uderzyło go w głowę i zsunęło się na ziemię, ale młody Potter zdawał się tego nie zauważać.

Z kolei nad Syriuszem ustawiło się, jedna za drugą, około tuzin sów, które zaczęły go obsypywać różnej wielkości podarunkami, głównie w odcieniach czerwieni i różu.

Zrozumienie uderzyło Mię prosto między oczy. Dziewczyna zbladła i poczuła ciężar w żołądku.

\- O, nie…

Remus rzucił jej zadowolony uśmieszek.

\- O, tak. Ty, moja droga, zgodziłaś się iść do Hogsmeade _na randkę_. Z _Syriuszem_. W _Walentynki_.

\- Nie miałam takiego _zamiaru_ – syknęła, patrząc na Blacka, który sortował swoje zdobycze na kilka stosików. – Zrobiłeś to celowo. Czy to dlatego mnie ostatnio… Unikałeś?

Wzruszył ramionami i odsunął od siebie talerzyk z czekoladowymi ciasteczkami.

\- Wiedziałem, że jeśli Łapa odważy się wykonać jakiś krok w twoją stronę, będzie to najlepsza okazja.

Zdenerwowana, w końcu zdecydowała się rozejrzeć po Wielkiej Sali. I w końcu dotarło do niej, że jej koledzy i koleżanki byli zajęci wymienianiem się kartkami i słodyczami walentynkowymi. Dwójka Puchonów, zawstydzonych i z opuchniętymi od pocałunków ustami, była wyprowadzana ze śniadania przez oburzoną profesor McGonagall. Dwójka Krukonów całowała się dziko pod jednym ze stołów. Trzy Ślizgonki siedzące po drugiej stronie komnaty wyczarowywały bańki mydlane w kształcie serc. Gdy bańki pękały, uwalniały się z nich różane płatki.

Mia skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

\- Czy ja wyglądam jak dziewczyna, na którą działają róże i serca?

\- Ja tu się staram być wyrozumiałym byłym chłopakiem, a ty wystawiasz moją cierpliwość na próbę – Remus posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie i Mia zauważyła, że nagle zmienił się kolor jego tęczówek. Usiadł prosto po raz pierwszy od momentu, kiedy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, pochylił się nad nią i wyszeptał prosto do jej ucha kilka słów. – Jeżeli ktoś wie, co na ciebie działa, jestem to właśnie ja.

Dziewczyna starała się nie zarumienić i spektakularnie jej to nie wyszło.

\- Ale zauważ, że Syriusz nie zaoferował ci ani róż, ani serduszek. Poprosił tylko, żebyś towarzyszyła mu do wioski.

Prychnęła, decydując się zignorować Remusa. Spojrzała z niechęcią na stosiki ułożone przed Syriuszem i wskazała na nie dłonią.

\- Co to za bzdury?

\- To, co zwykle – Syriusz wzruszył ramionami i dalej segregował swoje prezenty, jednak Mia zauważyła, że wszystko robił za pomocą różdżki. Nie dotykał niczego gołymi rękoma. – Jesteście gotowi? Peter, podejdź tutaj. Rogaczu, wiem, że masz doła, ale Lunatyk źle się czuje i nie sądzę, że Frank będzie miał tyle siły, żeby to opanować, jeśli sytuacja wymknie się spod kontroli.

Mia wpatrywała się z ciekawością w to, jak James i Remus usiedli po obu stronach bardzo nerwowego Petera. Frank siedział obok Alice i zdecydowanie rozbawionej Mary.

\- Czy ja tu czegoś nie rozumiem? – Zapytała.

\- To prawda! – Zawołała Mary. – W zeszłym roku ty i Remus wcześnie wybraliście się do Hogsmeade i przegapiliście sowy. Syriusz dostał mnóstwo prezentów, ale nie był na tyle mądry, żeby je wszystkie sprawdzić.

Mary wybuchła głośnym śmiechem, kiedy Syriusz pokazał jej środkowy palec.

\- Co się wtedy stało? Pamiętam poprzednie Walentynki. Remus i ja załatwialiśmy jedną sprawę dla Dumbledore'a i mieliśmy spotkać się z wami – wskazała dłonią Syriusza, Jamesa i Petera, - w Trzech Miotłach, ale się nie pojawiliście.

\- Zamknęli się w naszym dormitorium, żeby powstrzymać Syriusza – Remus parsknął śmiechem i wcale się nie przejął morderczym spojrzeniem, jakim obdarzył go Black. – Nawet, kiedy ja wróciłem, cały czas go trzymało.

\- Co się _stało_? – Powtórzyła Mia.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Syriusza, który nagle zrobił się czerwony na twarzy.

\- Nic się nie stało, Mia. Ktoś… Tak po prostu… W czekoladkach… Podał mi Eliksir Miłosny. Nic wielkiego.

\- Nic wielkiego? – Wrzasnął James, patrząc na przyjaciela szeroko otwartymi oczami. Było to jego pierwsze żywe zachowanie tego ranka. – Rąbnąłeś Petera w nos, bo powstrzymywał cię od wyznania miłości swojej jedynej, prawdziwej ukochanej, którą okazała się Puchonka z trzeciego roku, której nigdy nie widziałeś na oczy.

\- Nie było tak źle – odpowiedział cicho Black.

Peter spojrzał na niego z ukosa, cały czas zły z powodu tamtego uderzenia.

\- Próbowałeś transfigurować worek Galeonów w brylantowy pierścionek, żebyś mógł się oświadczyć.

\- Przesadzacie.

Remus zaśmiał się lekko.

\- A czy ja przesadzę, kiedy powiem, że gdy wszedłem do naszego dormitorium, James i Peter próbowali cię ubrać, bo stwierdziłeś, że nie wytrzymasz dłużej bez przelecenia swojej jedynej, prawdziwej mił…

\- Przesadzasz – warknął Syriusz. – Możemy zapomnieć o przeszłości i kontynuować?

Trzej przyjaciele Blacka wybuchli śmiechem. Mary i Alice chichotały pod nosem, a Frank tylko kręcił głową.

Wściekła Mia gapiła się na kartki i paczuszki.

\- Jaki ty jesteś biedny. To musi być naprawdę _paskudne_ uczucie, kiedy dziewczyny rzucając się do twoich stóp. A właściwie nie do twoich stóp, tylko na nasze śniadanie. Jeżeli brokat z którejkolwiek z tych kartek wpadnie do mojego talerza, rzucę w twoją głowę widelcem. I nie będę musiała się jakoś poważnie starać, żeby w nią trafić. Trochę spuchła od twojego ego.

Syriusz pochylił się w jej stronę.

\- Dobrze ci w zielonym, kotku.

\- Więc może powinnam usiąść ze Ślizgonami – ostrzegła go ze zmrużonymi oczami. – Jesteś arogancki. Powiedz mi tylko, co masz zamiar zrobić z tymi podarunkami?

\- Peter testuje czekoladki. James i Remus pilnują go, żeby po Eliksirze Miłosnym nie zrobił żadnego głupstwa, jak zaręczenie się z jakąś wiedźmą. Szczególnie w moim imieniu.

\- Naprawdę _chcesz_ to zrobić? – Mia spojrzała na Petera, który tylko się wzruszył ramionami. Wywróciła oczami. Oczywiście, że Peter by to zrobił. Nie miał w ogóle kręgosłupa. Była szczerze zaskoczona, że jego Animagiem nie była glista. – Czemu po prostu nie wyrzucisz wszystkich?

\- Bo nie wszystkie są skażone – odpowiedział Syriusz takim tonem, jakby tłumaczył oczywistość.

\- Czy to naprawdę jest warte waszego wysiłku?

\- Ta czekolada nie jest dla _mnie_ – Black spojrzał na Remusa, który zmieszał się pod intensywnym wzrokiem Mii.

\- Naprawdę? – Podniosła oczy tak wysoko ku górze, że prawie wywróciła białkami.

\- To naprawdę byłaby wielka _strata_ , wyrzucić je wszystkie – zapewnił ją Lupin.

\- Jesteście niesamowici. No, dobrze. Zaczynajcie – machnęła ręką, żeby chłopcy kontynuowali.

Pierwszą paczuszkę otworzył Peter, bo Syriusz stwierdził, że nie chce mieć z nią nic do czynienia, James był ranny, a Remus źle się czuł. Długie opakowanie, owinięte w czerwony papier i obwiązane złotą wstążką przypomniało Mii prezent, który Hermiona dostała od Remusa na dziewiętnaste urodziny.

Peter odsunął wieczko i oczom Gryfonów ukazał się bogaty wybór czekoladek.

\- Oznaki jakichś zaklęć? – Zapytał Syriusz, spoglądając ponad ramieniem Jamesa, jakby się obawiał, że pudełko za chwilę eksploduje.

James, w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, sięgnął po załączoną kartkę i ostrożnie ją otworzył. Na jego kolana spadło mnóstwo jasnoróżowego brokatu, pomieszanego z malutkimi, czerwonymi serduszkami.

Mia zakryła swoje śniadanie.

\- Osobiście nie zjadłbym nic z tego opakowania – ostrzegł Potter. – Liścik jest bardzo… Obrazowy.

Zarumienił się i próbował podać kartkę Syriuszowi, ale zagniewana Mia wyrwała mu ją z dłoni.

 _Mój przystojny, czarny Lwie,_

 _Wpadnij wieczorem do Wieży Krukonów. Odpowiedź na zagadkę naszych drzwi brzmi „Woda". Moje łóżko znajdziesz na samej górze, czwarte po prawej. Będę miała na sobie tylko to, co możesz ze mnie zlizać._

 _Callista Hitchins_

\- Kim, _do kurwy nędzy_ , jest Callista Hitchins? – Warknęła Mia, kończąc czytać list. Zaczerwieniła się z gniewu.

W jej stronę odwróciło się kilka zszokowanych osób. Z kolei po ustach Remusa błąkał się mały uśmieszek, jakby właśnie na coś takiego czekał.

\- Przyszłą panią Pettigrew! – Wrzasnął Peter i stanął na krześle, żeby dokładnie rozejrzeć się po Wielkiej Sali. Jego oczy błyszczały szaleństwem, a na wargach miał rozsmarowaną czekoladę.

James i Remus chwycili przyjaciela za ramiona, próbując go przytrzymać.

\- Mówiłem, że te były skażone. Wyrzuć je – powiedział James, przekazując pudełeczko do Franka, którego zadaniem była utylizacja zatrutych czekoladek.

\- Czy któreś z nich są anonimowe? – Zasyczała Mia.

\- Nie – zachichotał Syriusz. – One wszystkie chcą, żebym doskonale wiedział, kim są.

\- Mary, masz przy sobie pergamin i pióro? – Mia odwróciła się do przyjaciółki. – Zostawiłam swoje na górze.

\- Jasne, że mam – Mary przełknęła głośno ślinę, ale sięgnęła do torby po przybory, o które poprosiła Mia. – Chcę wiedzieć, co z nimi zrobisz? Znam to spojrzenie, Mia.

\- _Kocham_ to spojrzenie – dodał Syriusz. Jego oczy pociemniały.

Peter dostał kolejną paczuszkę do spróbowania, mimo jednego Eliksiru Miłosnego, który krążył w jego żyłach. Mieli niewiele czasu, skoro Syriusz chciał zabrać Mię do Hogsmeade, ale Black nie mógł sobie odmówić tego małego przedstawienia.

\- Myślisz, że Callista takie lubi? – Zapytał Peter, patrząc na kawałek czekoladki, który trzymał w dłoni.

\- Przykro mi, stary – James poklepał Petera po plecach. – Te są czyste, więc należą do Luniaczka.

Chłopak przekazał pudełko do Remusa, który odłożył je na bok, rozpoczynając swoją kolekcję.

\- Następna kartka – zaśmiał się Jamie, otwierając kopertkę. – Łapo! Napisała do ciebie wierszyk!

Syriusz złapał walentynkę, zanim Mia miała okazję ją przechwycić, przeczytał jej zawartość, roześmiał się głośno i zaczął deklamować.

\- Na górze róże, na dole fiołki, spotkaj się ze mną w lochach, na swawole i fikołki.

Cały stół – poza Mią – roześmiał się.

Ona tylko zmarszczyła czoło, czując coraz większy ciężar w żołądku.

\- Od kogo to było?

\- Nie wiem… - Syriusz spojrzał na podpis. – Kathleen Birchgrove. Nie mam pojęcia, kto to.

Mia podała kartkę Alice, jednocześnie zapisując na pergaminie nazwisko dziewczyny.

\- Ta nie jest zła – James podał pudełko czekoladek do Petera, który od razu zaczął jeść. – Brzmi jak coś, co ty byś napisała, Mia.

Syriusz prychnął i ponownie odczytał treść kartki na głos.

\- „Oby nam ten wonny miłości pączek przyniósł kwiat niepłonny".

\- TO! – Zaskrzeczała Mia. – To jest Szekspir!

Wyrwała kartkę z rąk Blacka. Jej oczy się rozjarzyły, a wokół jej włosów zaczęło iskrzyć.

\- To mało oryginalny, pretensjonalny złodziejski pomiot, który udawał, że był Mugolem. Nigdy nie usłyszałbyś mnie, cytującego jego poezję.

Remus zaczął się śmiać jak wariat. Musiał zakryć twarz ramionami, żeby się pohamować.

\- Stul dziób, Remusie!

Na koniec śniadania, Peter wyznał miłość siedemnastu różnym czarownicom z trzech domów – Gryfonki wiedziały lepiej. Dziesięciu z tych siedemnastu próbował się oświadczyć, następnie chciał zdjąć z siebie ubranie. W momencie, kiedy Frank wrzucał do kosza na śmieci ostatnie zatrute czekoladki, Remus trzymał Petera w pełnym unieruchomieniu. Chroniąc resztki jego honoru, James rzucił na przyjaciela zaklęcie uciszające, bo w przeciwnym wypadku Peter zacząłby wyśpiewywać sonety zaciekawionym Krukonkom, który podeszły do nich, żeby rzucić okiem na walentynki Syriusza.

Mia sporządziła listę tych siedemnastu czarownic. Do Callisty Hitchins dołączyło osiem innych Krukonek, w tym Sophia Buckley, Mirabella Ellis i Adelia Chapman. Było na niej również kilka Puchonek, które Mia dotychczas uważała za zbyt słodkie, żeby poważyć się na coś takiego: Heather Hopkirk, Ophelia Shaw i Lavinia Sheppard. Wśród Ślizgonek Mia rozpoznała takie nazwiska, jak Bonnie Penrose, Kathleen Birchgrove, Ambrosia Mablethorpe i niesławna Elora Zabini.

Mia była wściekła, a kiedy była wściekła, traciła poczucie sprawiedliwej oceny sytuacji, które posiadała jako Hermiona Granger.

\- Daj mi wszystkie kartki. Wszystkie od czarownik, które próbowały otruć Syriusza – wyciągnęła dłoń do Alice, która podała jej różowe i czerwone koperty.

\- Nikt nie próbował mnie otruć – Syriusz wywrócił oczami. – Może próbowały mnie do czegoś zmusić, ale…

\- Zmusić? – Iskry, które otaczały włosy Mii jak halo, przeskoczyły na stół Gryfonów, wypalając w nim małe ślady.

Położyła koperty przed sobą, machnęła nad nimi różdżką i wymamrotała długie zaklęcie. Kartki rozjarzyły się głęboką czerwienią, po czym zniknęły.

\- Mia? – James spojrzał ostrożnie na siostrę. – Czy ja w ogóle chcę wiedzieć, co zrobiłaś?

Remus uniósł brew.

\- Zapytam inaczej: potrzebujesz alibi?

Mia wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami.

\- Ja tylko je odesłałam do nadawcy.

Po kolei, każdy z listów pojawiał się przed niespodziewającymi się tego dziewczętami. Gryfoni siedzieli wyjątkowo cicho, czekając na wybuchy towarzyszące otwieraniu zamkniętych kopert. A jednak, zamiast spodziewanych eksplozji, każda czarownica, która otworzyła zwróconą kartkę mogła przeczytać jedno zdanie:

 _Eliksiry Miłosne są niemoralne i powinny zostać zakazane w tej szkole!_

I jakby przyłapanie na gorącym uczynku nie wystarczyło, po chwili każda z tych dziewcząt zaczęła krzyczeć, jak opętana. Wycia i jęki odbijały się od kamiennych ścian i zaczarowanego sufitu, gdy siedemnaście czarownic poderwało się z miejsc i zakrywając twarze rękoma, ruszyły jak szalone w kierunku wyjścia. Kilka zatrzymało się w połowie drogi i ze łzami w oczach spojrzało w kierunku stołu Gryfonów, gdzie siedzieli oniemiali James, Peter, Remus, Frank, Alice i Mary.

Mia nie była oniemiała. Ona była wściekła. Syriusz tylko szeroko otworzył oczy.

\- Jesteś okropna! – Wrzasnęła jedna z dziewczyn, wznawiając ucieczkę z Wielkiej Sali. Mia tylko warknęła, a jej Animag drgnął gdzieś w środku.

Niedawno była to prześliczna, czarnowłosa Krukonka. Teraz jednak zarówno ona, jak i szesnaście innych czarownic miało twarze ozdobione czerwonymi i fioletowymi krostkami, które układały się w słowo Z-D-Z-I-R-A.

Osoby, które studiowały w Grupie Doradczej od razu się zorientowały, kto rzucił ten urok, więc Mia wiedziała, że musi działać szybko, jeśli nie chciała, żeby po szkole rozniosły się plotki o tym, jak przeklęła innych uczniów. Nieważne, czy były prawdziwe, czy nie.

\- Idę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – zakomunikowała spokojnym tonem, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Gdy tam będę, wezmę jakieś lekarstwo dla Petera.

Słysząc to, Pettigrew przełamał zaklęcie uciszające. Wyjątkowo mocno nie chciał stracić tego, co czuł do Elory Zabini.

Jednak kiedy jej przyjaciele przez cały czas gapili się na nią bez słowa, Mia poczuła, że należą im się słowa wyjaśnienia.

\- Nie martwcie się. Powiem pani Pomfrey jak zdjąć z nich ten urok.

Wiedziała, że w jej oryginalnej linii czasowej Marietta Edgecombe, _donosiciel_ , cały czas nosiła blizny po tym, jak zdradziła Gwardię Dumbledore'a, ale Mia miała świadomość, że takie zachowanie jej nie przystoi jako córce Potterów. Chciała tylko postawić na swoim i dobitnie przekazać wiadomość: nikomu nie wolno bawić się tym, co należało do niej.

\- Cały czas jesteśmy umówieni? – Zapytała Syriusza.

\- Abso-kurwa-lutnie! – Black spojrzał na nią, z lekko zwariowaną miną. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i on odpowiedział tym samym. Odprowadził ją wzrokiem do drzwi Wielkiej Sali, zza których nadal dobiegały jęki i płacze ostatnich ofiar uroku Mii.

Syriusz przeczyścił gardło i subtelnie schował dłonie po stołem, próbując poradzić sobie z nagłym problemem. Dotknął najwrażliwszej części swojego ciała przez spodnie dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym James uderzył go w ramię, niechcący sprawiając mu ogromny ból. Syriusz jęknął i położył głowę na stole.

\- Ty… Ty fiucie!

\- To moja siostra!

Black przechylił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się z trudem,

\- Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby się tak wściekła. Po prostu mnie to podnieca.

\- Daj sobie spokój, Łapo! – James próbował tym razem uderzyć Syriusza po głowie, ale Black to przewidział i zamknął nadgarstek Pottera w żelaznym uścisku.

Jak przewidywał, James użył swojej złamanej ręki, żeby przyłożyć przyjacielowi.

\- Auć!


	45. Wyjątkowo głupia

Od tłumaczki: Proszę bardzo, kolejny rozdział. Z jednej strony mamy tu zalążek związku Mii z Syriuszem, a z drugiej… Syriusz jest jeszcze takim dzieckiem. Przeczytajcie sami. Miłego weekendu.

ROZDZIAŁ 45 – WYJĄTKOWO GŁUPIA

14 luty 1976

\- Czy jestem dzisiaj wyjątkowo głupia? – Rzuciła w powietrze Mia, stojąc przed wysokim lustrem w dormitorium, które dzieliła z Lily, Alice i Mary.

Nadal nie przyzwyczaiła się do mugolskiej mody z lat siedemdziesiątych. Rzadko miała z nią do czynienia, biorąc pod uwagę to, że w szkole ubierała się głównie w mundurki i szaty, a w posiadłości całą jej garderobę uszyła Tilly. Jednak z czasem została zmuszona, żeby brać udział w wypadach na zakupy z przyjaciółkami, które uwielbiały mugolskie sklepy. Latem Lily namówiła ją, żeby kupiła sobie najciaśniejszą parę biodrówek, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała.

Mia zbladła, gdy zobaczyła swoje odbicie w lustrze i przed jej oczami stanęły stare zdjęcia jej mugolskiej matki. Na jej strój składała się, poza jeansowymi biodrówkami, luźna, lejąca się bluzeczka, naszyjnik z Galeonem, który dostała od Jamesa, kolczyki, które podarował jej młodszy Syriusz i bransoleta Potterów, którą otrzymała od starszego Syriusza.

\- Dlaczego głupia? – Odpowiedziała Lily, zakładając na siebie ciemnoniebieski sweterek. Jej długie, rude włosy wisiały luźno za jej ramieniem. – Wyglądasz fantastycznie.

\- Wyglądam śmiesznie. Te spodnie są za ciasne. Dlaczego muszą być tak ciasne?

\- Mugolska moda – wyjaśniła Lily z uśmiechem. Zachichotała, widząc spojrzenie, jakie posłała jej przyjaciółka, kiedy pomagała jej z paskiem. – Wy, czarodzieje czystej krwi, jesteście tacy zabawni. Poza tym, nie narzekasz na ciasność męskich spodni.

Mia zaczerwieniła się.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

\- Daj spokój – chichot Lily przeszedł w śmiech.

Mia westchnęła, zdenerwowana tym, jak prezentowało się jej odbicie w lustrze.

\- Lily, czy jestem wyjątkowo głupia?

\- Mówimy w tym momencie o tym, że przeklęłaś dwadzieścia czarownic w Wielkiej Sali, które podobno przystawiały się do Blacka? – Zapytała Lily tonem prefekta. Mia wywróciła oczami.

\- Siedemnaście, nie dwadzieścia. I nie przystawiały się do Syriusza, tylko próbowały go otruć. Poza tym, - wzięła głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić, - powiedziałam pani Pomfrey, jak odwrócić urok. Nic się im nie stało.

\- A zatem ta głupota musi się odnosić do randki z naszym etatowym Romeo? – Lily uniosła brew.

Mia wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka tylko się z nią drażniła, ale stos kartek walentynkowych na stole, plotki, które docierały do niej przez lata i jej osobiste obserwacje, które dowodziły, że Syriusz wymykał się na potajemne schadzki z losowymi czarownicami, pokazywały jej, jak niedoświadczona była.

Chcąc zatuszować swoją nerwowość, wygładziła dłońmi bluzkę.

\- Mia, ja tylko żartowałam – Lily złapała przyjaciółkę za rękę i pociągnęła na łóżko.

\- Nie wiem, czy potrafię, Lily. Patrzę na niego i myślę o jego…

\- Przeszłości?

 _Przyszłości_ , pomyślała Mia, ale nic nie powiedziała.

\- Przykro ci? Z powodu plotek na jego temat?

\- Nie – odpowiedziała Mia, sama nieco zaskoczona swoją odpowiedzią. Jednak logicznie na to patrząc, Hermiona znała reputację Syriusza dużo wcześniej, zanim przybyła z przyszłości i poznała młodego Blacka. – Nie można na nim polegać, to mnie martwi. Nie wierzę, że będzie ze mną szczery. Będzie sarkastyczny, będzie ze mną żartował, i chociaż to czasami jest miłe, boję się, że on się przede mną nie otworzy.

\- Przez cały rok chodziłaś z wilkołakiem – wytknęła jej Lily.

\- No właśnie! A bardziej przeraża mnie randka z Syriuszem Blackiem! – Odkrzyknęła. – Jak to o mnie świadczy?

\- Po prostu ci na nim zależy. Boisz się, że zbliżysz się za bardzo i on cię zrani. Uważasz, że jest do tego zdolny?

\- Nie jest – Mia przypomniała sobie, co jej matka mówiła o ich Więzi i o tym, że byli niezdolni do skrzywdzenia siebie nawzajem. Miała jednak świadomość, że nie o to pytała Lily. – Znam Syriusza od lat. Zawsze balansował na granicy między przyjacielem, kimś, kto mnie chronił i… Kimś jeszcze.

\- To z jego powodu ty i Remus zerwaliście ze sobą? – Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Tak – przyznała Mia, westchnęła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – I nie. To skomplikowane.

\- Więc to odkomplikuj.

\- Nie wiem, czy potrafię.

Prawie się roześmiała, kiedy pomyślała o wyznaniu przyjaciółce swoich sekretów. Chciała powiedzieć Lily, że została przysłana z przyszłości przez Remusa, który miał żonę i syna, i ani przez chwilę się nie zdradził, że w przeszłości spotykał się z _nią_. Chciała opowiedzieć, jak Syriusz zginął i jak przywróciła go do życia, prowokując rzadki, sięgający antycznych czasów rodzaj więzi.

 _I przy okazji, jesteś martwą matką mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a jego ojcem – czyli twoim mężem – jest mój brat_.

\- Powiedzmy, że ja i Remus nie jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni.

Lily parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Nie mów mi, że wierzysz w przeznaczenie.

\- Lily, jest kilka rzeczy, których jako osoba urodzona w rodzinie Mugoli możesz nie wiedzieć i musisz do nich podejść z otwartym umysłem – powiedziała Mia i roześmiała się w duchu, wiedząc, jak wściekła by była, gdyby ktoś jej powiedział coś takiego. – Wilkołaki mają swoje przeznaczone partnerki, swoje samice. Ja nie jestem przeznaczona Remusowi. Gdybym była, wierz mi, że byłabym z nim.

\- Rozumiem – dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło. – Czy Remus…?

\- Wie, kto jest jego samicą? – Mia potrząsnęła głową. – Bardzo rzadko wilkołaki je znajdują. Wierzę, że gdzieś tam jest, ale on nie jest tego taki pewien.

\- To znaczy, że on nie może być z nikim innym?

Mia widziała smutek w szmaragdowych oczach Lily i nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że się uśmiechnęła, czując jej empatyczne podejście.

\- Może, ale… Nie wiem, jak to opisać. Remus mówi, że czuje się tak, jakby ideał był blisko, ale poza jego zasięgiem. Jakbyś próbowała podrapać się po plecach. Możesz się rozciągać i drapać okolice, ale dopóki nie trafisz na ten konkretny punkt, będziesz zirytowana.

\- To straszne. Biedny Remus. A jak do tego wszystkiego ma się Syriusz?

\- Powiedzmy, że nasze… Natury… Są kompatybilne – Mia wzruszyła ramionami, nie wiedząc, jak lepiej to określić, jednocześnie nie zdradzając za wiele.

Dumbledore ostrzegł ją, że musi dochować swojej tajemnicy dla bezpieczeństwa swojego i innych, a jeżeli był ktoś, na kogo bezpieczeństwie zależało jej tak mocno, jak na jej chłopcach, była to Lily Evans. I mimo, że wiedziała doskonale, jak wszystko się rozegra, Mia nie mogła dopuścić, żeby nie urodził się jej najlepszy przyjaciel, Harry Potter.

\- Powinnaś dać mu szansę – powiedziała Lily, patrząc na przyjaciółkę z determinacją. – Jeśli powstrzymuje cię tylko strach, to musisz znaleźć tą sławną, gryfońską odwagę. A zatem, dajesz! Weź swój zgrabny tyłeczek, okryty ciasnymi, małymi biodrówkami na dół i baw się dobrze na swojej randce!

\- Twój optymizm jednocześnie mnie podnosi na duchu i irytuje. A mówiąc o randkach, jak się ma Amos?

\- Przeżyje. Twój brat z drugiej strony…

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Syriusz obserwował Jamesa, który nerwowo spacerował przed wielkimi odrzwiami Hogwartu, patrząc posępnie na udające się do wioski pary. Remus był już w Wieży, odpoczywał w swoim łóżku i nabierał sił przed pełnią księżyca, natomiast Peter przebywał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Okazało się, że aby przeciwdziałać siedemnastu różnym Eliksirom Miłosnym nie wystarczy jedno antidotum. James powinien być na boisku, ale zdecydował się pożegnać z Syriuszem i Mią.

\- Nie _obściskuj się_ z moją siostrą. _Nie dotykaj_ tyłka mojej siostry. _Nie dotykaj_ talii mojej siostry. _Nie dotykaj_ … W ogóle nie dotykaj mojej siostry.

Black posłał mu niewinne spojrzenie.

\- Czyli mam nie dotykać twojej… Siostry?

\- Łapo… - Zasyczał ostrzegawczo Potter.

\- A jeżeli się poślizgnie i upadnie? – Syriusz zachichotał. – Oczekujesz, że zostawię ją na ziemi? To nie byłoby miłe z mojej strony.

\- Nie jesteś miłym człowiekiem, Łapo. Stąd moje ostrzeżenie.

\- Pamiętam, jak rozmawiałeś z Lunatykiem. Podmienię jego imię na swoje i będziemy to mieli za sobą.

\- Tobie chcę powiedzieć coś zupełnie innego, ty dupku – warknął James. – Moja siostra nie będzie kolejną lafiryndą, która tylko grzeje twoje łóżko.

\- Naprawdę tak źle o mnie myślisz, Rogaczu? – Ton Syriusza był lekki i brzmiał jak rozbawiony, ale jego zmrużone oczy pokazywały, że zabolało go stwierdzenie przyjaciela.

Syriusz chciał powiedzieć Jamesowi, że Mia od dawna mogła być jego dziewczyną, ale poświęcił się dla niej i jej nie usidlił. Nie chciał o tym nawet myśleć. Wtedy miał swoje powody i one się nie zmieniły. Nie zmieniły, prawda?

Właśnie w takich momentach niesamowicie żałował każdej jednorazowej przygody, w jaką wdał się z nic nieznaczącymi czarownicami w schowkach na miotły. Oczywiście, te upojne chwile pomagały mu uporać się z uczuciami, z jakimi nie mógł sobie poradzić. Seks z czarownicami mugolskiego pochodzenia dawał mu niewielkie poczucie triumfu, że oto udało mu się skazić linię Blacków. Te krótkie, słodkie momenty pozwalały mu zapomnieć, że po zakończeniu roku szkolnego będzie musiał wrócić do domu, do Walburgi, która będzie mu przez cały czas przypominać, jakie ma obowiązki w stosunku do swojej rodziny. Tej rodziny, która wiecznie mu przypominała, że był niewartym zdrajcą krwi. Że nie był dla nikogo wystarczająco dobry.

W tym momencie Syriusz wiedział, że była przynajmniej jedna _czynność_ , w której był mistrzem. Mogła o tym zaświadczyć długa lista dziewcząt. Świadczyły o tym głośno. I wielokrotnie.

Podczas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia jego rodzice zaprosili go na poważną rozmowę, w trakcie której zapewnili, że szukają dla niego odpowiedniej narzeczonej. Od tego momentu jego jednorazowe przygody z szukającymi fizycznych uciech Krukonkami przestały być zabawne. W listopadzie skończył szesnaście lat i Walburga urządziła sobie wieczór pojękiwania, skarżąc się, że Syriusz powinien zostać naznaczony zimą, jednak ich gość honorowy był zajęty w innych częściach kraju. Syriusz nie miał pojęcia, kim był ten gość honorowy, jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co mogło oznaczać „naznaczenie".

Przez większość nocy miał problemy ze snem, bo wiedział, że podczas letnich wakacji zostanie zmuszony do powrotu do domu. Dni takie, jak Walentynki pozwalały mu na chwilę zapomnieć o zobowiązaniach względem swojej rodziny. Przez chwilę mógł być głupim, impulsywnym nastolatkiem.

Ale James szybko przypomniał przyjacielowi, że nie pozwala mu być głupim i impulsywnym przy Mii.

\- Niech ci będzie, kurwa jego mać. Nie dotknę twojej cholernej siostry.

\- Super…

\- O, kurwa – Syriusz odwrócił się i spojrzał na stojącą u dołu schodów Mię, która odpowiedziała najchłodniejszym wzrokiem, jakim kiedykolwiek go obdarzyła. – Jesteś dupkiem, Rogaczu.

\- Cudowny sposób na rozpoczęcie naszej randki – syknęła Mia i minęła Huncwotów, celowo taranując ramieniem Blacka. Lily, podążająca za przyjaciółką, posłała mrożące spojrzenie Jamesowi, po czym z gracją podała dłoń czekającemu na nią Amosowi.

\- Fantastycznie, kurwa… Po prostu fantastycznie – jęknął Syriusz, klepiąc Jamesa po plecach. – Dzięki, stary.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś ją zranił – wymamrotał Potter.

\- Wiem, wiem – zgodził się Black i korzystając z chwili nieuwagi przyjaciela, uderzył go mocno w przyrodzenie. James zgiął się wpół, a Syriusz popędził za Mią.

\- Mia! – Zawołał za nią, ale dziewczyna się nie zatrzymała. Poślizgnął się, tracąc przyczepność na śniegu w swoich butach ze smoczej skóry. – Mia! Kurwa… Kotku, zaczekaj na mnie!

\- Ostrożnie – spojrzała na niego mrocznie. – Nie podchodź za blisko. Nie chciałbyś mnie przypadkowo dotknąć.

\- Wiesz, że chodziło mi tylko o spacyfikowanie twojego cholernego brata – Syriusz wywrócił oczami i przytrzymał się przechodzącego obok Puchona, żeby nie stracić równowagi. Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i podbiegł do Mii, zanim dziewczyna miała szansę mu uciec. – Wygląda na to, że jestem wystarczająco dobry, żeby być jego najlepszym przyjacielem, ale jestem jednocześnie niegodny, żeby trzymać twoją dłoń.

\- Uważasz, że Jamie jest w stanie zapomnieć o twojej reputacji? – Zapytała ostro.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, jak często prosi mnie o pikantne szczegóły, powiedziałbym, że nie. Chyba, że wiesz, jak się rzuca _Obliviate_ – zasugerował Black z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem. – Kotku, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby to była prawdziwa randka, powiedz mi teraz.

Mia nic nie odpowiedziała.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Czemu ty i Remus ze sobą zerwaliście? – Zapytał, przerywając przyjemną ciszę, w jakiej spacerowali. Główna ulica wioski była pełna par uczniów, którzy spieszyli do Trzech Mioteł albo do kawiarni Pani Puddifoot. Mia westchnęła, patrząc na swoich kolegów i koleżanki, a Syriusz się roześmiał. – A uważałem cię za osobę romantyczną. Czy to nie ty z Luniaczkiem ciągle cytowaliście sobie poezję?

\- Nie tylko poezję – sprostowała Mia, koncentrując swoją uwagę na Blacku. – Co do twojego pytania, już na nie odpowiedziałam. Ja i Remus jesteśmy lepszymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Ale ze mną możesz iść na randkę? – Dopytywał. – Nasza przyjaźń nie jest tak ważna, więc można ją zepsuć randką?

\- Gdzie chciałbyś iść najpierw? – Mia postanowiła zignorować jego pytanie.

\- Prowadź – zaproponował Syriusz i ruszył za czarownicą. – A powiedz mi, skoro ty i Lunatyk jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi, dlaczego nadal się razem wymykacie?

Mia odwróciła się do niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

\- Słucham?

\- Ukrywacie coś – zarzucił jej Black. – Wiem, że tak jest. Czasami Remus wymyka się z dormitorium w środku nocy, a po powrocie czuć od nim luksusowym mydłem z łazienki prefektów.

\- Prawdopodobnie właśnie wtedy Remus bierze prysznic. Co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

\- Pachniesz tym samym zapachem – wytknął jej Huncwot i musiał zdusić przekleństwo, kiedy zauważył, że zaczerwieniła się na jego słowa. – Zerwaliście ze sobą, ale nadal dobrze się bawicie pod wspólnym prysznicem?

Odwróciła od niego wzrok i warknęła na niego.

\- Nie do twarzy ci w zielonym.

Syriusz wbił w nią mroczne spojrzenie i poczuł, że jeżą się mu włoski na karku.

\- Nie lubię się dzielić.

\- Nie należę do _ciebie_!

\- To zabawne, bo twoje zachowanie z rana zdawało się mówić coś innego!

\- Zrobiłabym to samo dla Remusa i Jamiego – broniła się.

Wywrócił oczami, nie wierząc w jej słowa.

\- Wyprostujmy kilka spraw między nami, kotku – powiedział, podążając za nią. W międzyczasie zdążył posłać mordercze spojrzenie Snape'owi, który właśnie wchodził do sklepu Derwisza i Bangsa. – Jesteś na mnie wściekła bo pocałowałem cię kilka lat temu i odszedłem? A może, bo pocałowałem cię w ostatnie Boże Narodzenie i odszedłem? A może dlatego, że obiecałem Rogaczowi, że cię nie dotknę?

\- Za nic nie jestem na ciebie wściekła! – W końcu pękła. – I jestem wściekła za to wszystko!

Westchnął z irytacją.

\- Na Merlina, zrobiła się z ciebie strasznie trudna kobieta! Kiedy ty i ja przestaliśmy tak po prostu ze sobą rozmawiać? – Złapał ją za rękę i odwrócił w swoją stronę. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi odkąd skończyliśmy jedenaście lat. Gdy chodziłaś z Remusem, nie przeszkadzało ci moje zachowanie. A teraz albo jesteś na mnie wściekła, albo głaskasz mnie po pieprzonej głowie w Pokoju Wspólnym.

\- Mam przestać? – Zapytała ostrzegawczo.

\- Wściekać się na mnie? Tak! – Wrzasnął Syriusz. – Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?

\- Nie wiem! Ja… Po prostu nie wiem.

\- A nie możesz się dowiedzieć? – W jego głosie pojawiła się porażająca szczerość.

\- Naucz się Oklumencji – wyrwało się jej. – Naucz się chronić umysł i powiem ci wszystko.

\- Masz jakieś tajemnice?

Zachichotała cicho.

\- Wszystkie dziewczyny mają swoje sekrety.

Usiedli w Trzech Miotłach. Syriusz poprowadził Mię do swojego ulubionego stolika, trzymając dłoń niebezpiecznie blisko jej pośladków. Rzucił swój charakterystyczny uśmiech barmance.

\- Rosie, poproszę dwa najlepsze kremowe piwa dla mnie i dla tej uroczej panienki!

Zjedli w milczeniu. Syriusz postanowił dać Mii wystarczająco dużo czasu na oswojenie się z sytuacją i musiał sam przyznać, że żadnej innej dziewczynie nie dałby się ignorować przez tak długi czas na randce. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili podniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Wrócił błysk w jej oczach. Coś rozpaliło się w duszy Syriusza na ten widok i chłopak odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem. Nie było w tym nic sztucznego, jak wielokrotnie wcześniej, gdy był na jednorazowej randce z chętną czarownicą. Uśmiechnął się szczerze, właśnie do niej, bo w tym momencie czuł się szczęśliwy.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho Mia. – Ostatnimi czasy mam problemy z zaufaniem.

Uśmiech Syriusza tylko się poszerzył w odpowiedzi. Nie musiał nic mówić, żeby zrozumiała, że już jej wybaczył.

\- Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli zatrzymamy się w Miodowym Królestwie? – Zapytała. – Obiecałam Remusowi, że kupię mu kilka czekoladowych żab.

\- Kupujesz prezent dla swojego byłego, będąc ze mną na randce? – Black tylko uniósł brew i założył lok jej włosów za ucho. – Nie robisz nic, żeby mnie zadowolić, kotku.

Machnął dłonią w kierunku sklepu ze słodyczami.

\- Idź. Ja wejdę na chwilę do Zonka.

\- Wracam za kilka minut – obiecała, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń i odeszła od niego.

\- Zastanawiałam się, czy cię tu zastanę.

Syriusz odwrócił się ku zbliżającej się do niego Marlene McKinnon. _Do diabła_. Skinął jej głową, decydując się być grzecznym.

\- McKinnon.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moją walentynkę – wydęła wargi i odrzuciła długie, jasne włosy na plecy. – Zraniłeś moje uczucia.

\- Jeśli nie zauważyłaś, miałem dzisiaj rano problem z ilością poczty przychodzącej – zaśmiał się, celowo nie patrząc jej w oczy.

Po śniadaniu wrócił do pokoju, zdecydowany wygrzebać ze swojego kufra nieskażone czekoladki i zanieść je do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, dla Petera. Zauważył wtedy kartkę na swojej poduszce i natychmiast rozpoznał pismo Marlene. Spalił walentynkę, nie otwierając jej.

\- Co mogę na to poradzić? Jestem popularnym facetem.

\- Zauważyłam.

\- Dziewczyna, z którą jestem na randce, akurat jest w Miodowym Królestwie – wyjaśnił, widząc, jak Marlene uważnie rozgląda się po Hogsmeade, jakby zastanawiała się, czy uda się jej porwać go i Aportować w nieznane miejsce. Biorąc pod uwagę całą sytuację z Eliksirami Miłosnymi, byłoby to zagranie w jej stylu. Nie podobało się jej, że Syriusz już nie chciał uprawiać z nią seksu.

\- Nowy związek?

\- Chyba znasz mnie nieco lepiej – znowu się zaśmiał, chcąc upewnić ją, że był nierozsądnym chłopcem. – Czy ja kiedykolwiek byłem w związku?

\- Wydawało mi się, że ze mną – pochyliła się w jego kierunku, muskając dłonią kołnierz jego wierzchnich szat. – Nie zgodzisz się? Było między nami coś specjalnego.

\- Specjalnego? Tak – przyznał, nie chcąc ranić mocniej jej uczuć. – I ulotnego. Wiesz, że nie wychodzą mi poważne związki.

Wzruszył ramionami, mając nadzieję, że ją tym odprawi, ale Marlene nadal twardo przy nim stała.

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i Syriusz jęknął, zirytowany. Znał to spojrzenie. Dokładnie tak samo patrzyła na niego, gdy zostawił ją pod Wrzeszczącą Chatą, rano, po ich pierwszym wspólnym pocałunku. Później patrzyła na niego tak samo po ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy – wtedy też ją zostawił. W jej wzroku była determinacja. Marlene McKinnon nie przyjmowała do wiadomości porzucenia. A Syriusz nie lubił brutalnie odrzucać dziewczyn, które za mocno się do niego przyklejały.

A jednak Krukonka stała za blisko niego – a przynajmniej za blisko w momencie, kiedy był na randce z inną dziewczyną.

Skamieniał, zaskoczony, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien jej wepchnąć w najbliższą zaspę. Zbyt dużo czasu zajęło mu odsunięcie się od niej.

Usta Marlene dotknęły jego warg.

\- Syriuszu?

 _Kurwa…_

Odwrócił się szybko, odpychając od siebie Marlene. Mia stała przed wejściem do Miodowego Królestwa, przypatrując się Blackowi i McKinnon z odrazą.

\- _Ona_ pocałowała _mnie_! – Krzyknął Syriusz, wskazując oskarżycielko dłonią na Krukonkę. Marlene tylko skrzywiła się z zadowoleniem. To wzbudziło w chłopaku gniew. – Zaplanowałaś to? O co ci, do jasnej cholery, chodzi, Marlene?

\- Jestem ciekawa, jak ty się poczujesz, kiedy ona odejdzie od ciebie – prychnęła McKinnon i odsunęła się od Syriusza.

Kiedy Black odwrócił się w kierunku Mii, żeby się jej wytłumaczyć, dziewczyny już nie było.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Remus nie mógł spać. Ból głowy, który torturował go od samego rana ustąpił, ale nadal tlił się gdzieś pod jego czaszką. Gdyby na błoniach nie leżały trzy metry śniegu, zdecydowałby się pobiegać, żeby spalić część energii. Próbował zrelaksować się w Pokoju Wpólnym w towarzystwie dobrej książki, kiedy poczuł, że coś go pali przez spodnie. Zaciekawiony sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął zaczarowanego Galeona, na którym Mia przekazywała informacje o kolejnym spotkaniu Grupy Doradczej.

Spojrzał na monetę i uniósł brew.

 _Pokój Życzeń?_

 _MP_

 _Teraz_ chciała się spotkać w Pokoju Życzeń? Zastanawiając się, co mogło się stać, podszedł do łóżka Petera w poszukiwaniu jego monety. Wiedział, że Peter nigdy nie nosi jej przy sobie, bo obawia się, że przypadkowo mógłby ją wydać. Znalazł Galeona w kufrze przyjaciela, ale nie było na nim żadnej wiadomości. Mia nie wzywała całej grupy. Wiadomość była przeznaczona wyłącznie dla _niego_.

 _Twoja randka?_

 _RL_

Remus stuknął różdżką w monetę, żeby przesłać swoją wiadomość.

Moment później dostał odpowiedź.

 _Potrzebuję ciebie._

 _MP_

Westchnął i potrząsnął głową, w myślach odhaczając każdy możliwy sposób, w jaki Syriusz mógł ją zranić.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Mia siedziała na polanie, w środku odtworzonego Zakazanego Lasu, obejmując ramionami kolana. Koncentrowała się na swoich uczuciach, które prawie ją obezwładniły, po tym, jak uciekła sprzed Miodowego Królestwa. A może czuła się tak jeszcze zanim uciekła? Czuła ten nieład w swoich uczuciach, gdy spacerowali z Syriuszem główną ulicą wioski, wrzeszcząc na siebie. Czy tak miało wyglądać jej życie? Miała je spędzić na walce z Syriuszem?

\- Jest dzień.

Mia odwróciła się do Remusa, który z ciekawością przyglądał się komnacie.

\- Zwykle, kiedy wywołujesz las, jest noc.

\- Nie chciałam ci dzisiaj przypominać o księżycu – skłamała. Prawda była taka, że nie była w stanie patrzeć na gwiazdy.

Bez słowa wstała i pobiegła do niego. Wpadła prosto w jego otwarte ramiona. Trzymała go mocno i odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy poczuła, że zagłębił nos w jej włosach i wdychał głęboko jej aromat. _Bezpieczna_. W jego ramionach tak się właśnie czuła. Nie potrzebowała słów.

Podniosła głowę i pociągnęła go ku sobie, tak, aby jego wargi wylądowały na jej ustach. Próbowała przekazać mu swoją potrzebę. Było bardzo blisko pełni księżyca, a oni nie kochali się przez cały tydzień, więc Mia wiedziała, że Remus łatwo się złamie. Gdzieś w podświadomości źle się z tym czuła, ale Remus odpowiedział chętnie na jej pocałunek, wkładając w niego całą swoją zaborczość i pożądanie. Jego język wtargnął do jej ust, jego dłonie mocno złapały jej biodra i wilkołak odchylił czarownicę do tyłu tak mocno, że upadła na trawę.

\- Remusie, proszę – jęknęła, kiedy odsunął się od niej, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy.

Jego tęczówki były złote, a ona wiedziała, że w tej chwili jej błyszczały bursztynem.

Zagłębił palce w niewiarygodnie ciasne spodnie, które kusząco opinały jej pośladki i uda, podczas gdy ona już zdejmowała przez głowę swoją bluzkę. Poczuła, że zadrżał, kiedy jego dłonie dotknęły jej nagiej skóry. Z uśmiechem pozbawiał ją każdego fragmentu garderoby, jaki miała na sobie, podczas gdy on przez cały czas był ubrany.

Mia spojrzała na niego z wyczekiwaniem i pomimo złotych oczu, głębokiego warkotu, który drżał w jego gardle i subtelnych ruchów płatków jego nosa – oznak tego, że miała do czynienia z Lunatykiem, nie z Remusem – była bezpieczna. Próbowała sięgnąć ku niemu, ale odtrącił jej ręce i sam sięgnął do paska swoich spodni. On miał kontrolę.

 _Napraw mnie_ , pomyślała ze łzami w oczach.

Opuściła powieki i dała się ponieść chwili, ignorując fakt, że robiła dokładnie to, o co zwykle oskarżała Syriusza – korzystała z seksu, żeby zapomnieć o złych chwilach, o bólu i tęsknocie. Jej ciało napinało się z każdym pchnięciem Remusa, a ona próbowała je rozluźnić, by w nieskończoność przedłużać przyjemność. Jego dłonie mocno zaciskały się na jej ramionach i Mia wiedziała, że rano będzie miała siniaki.

Nie istniało nic poza nimi dwojgiem, niebem i ziemią. Remus bardzo rzadko coś mówił podczas seksu, szczególnie tak blisko pełni księżyca. Zwykle warczał i syczał, ale tym razem, gdzieś pomiędzy jej ekstatycznymi jękami, usłyszała jego głos, gdy mówił „nasza".

To było takie proste. Związek z Remusem był prosty. Jak taniec, w którym znała wszystkie kroki. Jak piosenka, której tekst znała na pamięć. Był jak _Historia Hogwartu_ , której każde słowo miała wyryte w umyśle. Widziała każdą stronę z zamkniętymi oczami.

 _Moje serce. Moje serce. Moje serce._

Jej dusza zaprotestowała.

Gdy dochodziła do siebie po niesamowitym orgazmie, uderzyła w nią ponura rzeczywistość. W jakiś sposób, fizyczne szczytowanie sprawiło, że jej psychiczne mury zawaliły się, zostawiając ją bezsilną i podatną na ciosy. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zaczęła płakać.

Remus zareagował instynktownie. Odsunął się od niej i spojrzał na nią z poczuciem winy.

\- Mia? Ja nie chciałem… Dobrze się czujesz? Przepraszam, jeśli cię jakoś zraniłem… - Próbował przeprosić, ale ona tylko potrząsnęła głową i próbowała się do niego przytulić. Przez jego twarz przemknął cień.

\- Mia? – Zapytał wyraźnie. – Co zrobił Syriusz?

Nie mogła powiedzieć Remusowi prawdy. Było jej przykro, że zobaczyła, jak Syriusz całuje inną dziewczynę – albo, jak on sam twierdził, inna dziewczyna całowała _jego_. Była zła z powodu ich kłótni, zła na to, z jakim lekceważeniem traktował wszystkie swoje związki, ale nie była zła na niego.

Była wściekła na _siebie_.

Związek z Remusem był taki prosty. Łatwo jej przychodziło być z nim, bo miała list od niego który ją prowadził. List, w którym błagał ją, żeby nie winiła się za to, co przyniosła im przyszłość. Remus nie winił jej za to, że nie zmieniła biegu wojny. Nie winił jej za to, że nie uratowała jego przyjaciół. Nie winił jej za to, że na wiele lat zostawiła go samego.

Tak ciężko było jej patrzeć na Syriusza i widzieć ból, jaki zadawała mu jego własna rodzina. Już zaczął się zmieniać w chłodnego, niedostępnego mężczyznę. Za każdym razem, kiedy się od niej odcinał, widziała jego wykutą w kamieniu twarz. Twarz o woskowej cerze i zapadniętych oczach, twarz z wieloletnim zarostem i skołtunionymi włosami. Twarz zbiegłego mordercy, Syriusza Blacka. Człowieka, którego wiele lat temu spotkała po raz pierwszy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Nie zmieniając przyszłości, zostawi Remusa samego na wiele lat, ale wiedziała, że Remus jej to wybaczy.

Nie zmieniając przyszłości, złamie Syriusza. Skaże go na dwanaście lat w Azkabanie.

Czy Syriusz kiedykolwiek jej to wybaczy?

\- Mia? – Zapytał jeszcze raz Remus, przygarniając ją do siebie? – Mia, co on zrobił?

 _Nic_ , pomyślała. _Zawsze był niewinny_.

Ale musiała coś powiedzieć Remusowi.

\- McKinnon – wymamrotała, zdając sobie sprawę, że było to najlepsze wyjaśnienie na tę chwilę.

\- Co za dupek – Remus westchnął i złożył lekki pocałunek na jej czole. – Przepraszam, kochanie. Za szybko cię do niego popchnąłem.

\- Remusie? Ja… Wydaje mi się, że coś złego czeka Syriusza i nie wiem, jak temu zapobiec – zmarszczyła brwi, myśląc o przyszłości. Myślała o Blacku, wypalonym z drzewa genealogicznego swojej rodziny, wrobionym w morderstwo swoich przyjaciół, tracącym wszystko i wszystkich, na których mu zależało. Uwięzionym na całe dwanaście lat.

\- Mia, nie możesz naprawić całego świata – wyszeptał miękko Remus i przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie, aż siedziała oparta plecami o jego klatkę piersiową. – Syriusz musi się nauczyć, jak żyć.

Oparł się wygodnie o trawiaste podłoże. W końcu Mia przestała płakać i po jej regularnym oddechu poznał, że zapadła w sen. Wiedział, jak bardzo tego potrzebowała, więc pozwolił jej spać.

Kilka minut później poczuł gorąco promieniujące od kieszeni spodni. Ostrożnie wyciągnął Galeona i spojrzał na niego z niechęcią.

 _Gdzie jest Mia?_

 _SB_

Postanowił nic nie mówić, kiedy odpisywał przyjacielowi. Nie chciał obudzić śpiącej czarownicy.

 _Nasze zadanie!_

 _RL_

Patrzył parzącym wzrokiem na monetę, kiedy wysyłał wiadomość, przypominając Syriuszowi o przysiędze, którą złożyli wiele lat temu. A ponieważ Black nie odpisał, Remus wysłał do niego kolejną wiadomość.

 _Spieprzyłeś sprawę._

 _RL_

Galeon rozgrzał się dopiero po kilku minutach. Remus spojrzał na odpowiedź.

 _Wiem._

 _SB_


	46. Whisky i miód

Od tłumaczki: Przepraszam, miało być wczoraj, ale znowu mi nie wyszło. Tak właśnie wygląda piąty miesiąc remontu w mieszkaniu, kiedy nie wiesz, czy w weekend przypadkiem nie będzie Internetu… Postaram się dotrzymywać weekendowego terminu.

Przed nami dość… Obrazowy rozdział, szczególnie jego końcówka. Miłego czytania i do zobaczenia na koniec tygodnia.

ROZDZIAŁ 46 – WHISKY I MIÓD

13 marca 1976

Pokój Życzeń wyglądał jak replika Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, bo Mia wiedziała, że Remus właśnie tam czuł się jak w domu. To właśnie Mia przygotowała komnatę, podczas gdy pozostałe dziewczęta załatwiły przysmaki z kuchni, a chłopcy wymknęli się do Hogsmeade po alkohol. Jedynym akcentem odróżniającym komnatę od prawdziwego Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów był brak pozostałych uczniów. Pokój Życzeń zapewnił im ogromny, okrągły stół, na którym złożono prezenty – wszystkie z Miodowego Królestwa – napoje i jedzenie.

Wniesienie do Hogwartu alkoholu na przyjęcie urodzinowe Remusa wymagało wielu wyrzeczeń, próśb i długów wdzięczności odebranych od Lily. Dziewczyna nie chciała się na to zgodzić, dopóki Remus nie zagrał kartą „samotnego, smutnego wilkołaka, który tylko raz w życiu kończy szesnaście lat". Lily postawiła tylko dwa warunki. Po pierwsze przyjęcie miało się odbyć w weekend, żeby nie zaburzać przygotowań do egzaminów. Po drugie Huncwoci musieli obiecać, że zorganizują je właśnie w Pokoju Życzeń, żeby młodsi uczniowie nie brali od starszych (szczególnie Prefektów!) złego przykładu.

\- Wznieśmy toast! – Zaproponował James z szerokim uśmiechem, nalewając wszystkim zebranym Gryfonom po szklaneczce whisky, pierwszej z wielu tej nocy. – Za Remusa! Luniaczku, żebyś zawsze do nas wracał cały i zdrowy!

Uczestnicy przyjęcia z uśmiechem wychylili swoje drinki. Lily, Alice i Frank już na początku przyjęcia zapowiedzieli, że wolą tej nocy pić kremowe piwo, które Huncwoci załatwili dzięki uprzejmości Rosmerty.

Mary pochyliła się w kierunku świętujących z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem w oczach, odstawiając jednocześnie szklankę na stół.

\- Mam do was pytanie. Przyznam, że to mnie nurtuje od dłuższego czasu. Skąd się wzięły wasze ksywki?

\- Jakie ksywki? – Odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Huncwoci, chociaż ich uśmieszki jednoznacznie wskazywały, że wiedzą doskonale, o co pytała ich koleżanka.

Mia zaczęła cicho chichotać. Była ciekawa, jak chłopcy z tego wybrną. Mary nie lubiła, jak ktoś zgrywał przed nią głupka.

\- Lunatyk – powiedziała Gryfonka. – Dlaczego pozostali tak do ciebie mówią, Remusie?

\- Pewnej nocy, latem, Remus tak głęboko spał podczas lunatykowania, że zabrał ze sobą poduszkę, włożył do otwartego sedesu, przyłożył do niej głowę i spał dalej, na kolanach – zażartował Syriusz.

James i Peter wybuchli śmiechem.

Remus uderzył Blacka w ramię. Mocno.

\- To nieprawda!

Mary zaśmiała się, czerwona na twarzy.

\- No, dobrze. A dlaczego Łapa?

\- Bo mam bardzo delikatne łapki – odpowiedział Syriusz, mrugając zawadiacko do przyjaciółki.

Mary tylko wywróciła oczami i spojrzała na Petera.

\- Glizdogon? – Zmarszczyła nos. – Czy ty w ogóle lubisz, jak ktoś tak na ciebie mówi?

Peter tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Niezbyt. Ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo to oni wybierali.

\- Dlaczego właśnie to? – Wtrąciła się Alice.

\- Bo Peter urodził się z ogonem – odpowiedział bez chwili wahania James. – Musieli mu go odciąć. Jego mama trzyma odcięty ogon Pete'a w słoiku z formaliną, nad kominkiem.

Syriusz i Remus zawyli ze śmiechu, słysząc tę opowieść, natomiast Peter natychmiast zaprzeczył, żeby była prawdziwa.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego na Jamesa mówimy Rogacz? – Syriusz skierował pytanie do Mary, sugestywnie poruszając brwiami.

\- Nie, kiedy masz _taki_ wyraz twarzy – fuknęła Lily, krzyżując ramiona. – Na pewno usłyszymy kolejną, równie niewiarygodną historyjkę. Naprawdę, Mary, nie powinnaś wierzyć w ani jedno słowo. Jest w nich tylko sarkazm, arogancja i przesada.

\- Ja nigdy nie przesadzam, Evans – James mrugnął do niej, zdecydowanie nabrawszy odwagi na flirt po szklaneczce whisky. Nie działało to jednak na Lily, która przysunęła się do Mary, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od zadurzonego Pottera. Ten jednak w odpowiedzi na jej zachowanie, przysunął się bliżej do niej.

\- Nie lubię, gdy ktoś mnie nazywa kłamcą – zadeklarował Syriusz. – Jeżeli ktokolwiek w naszym towarzystwie kłamie, jest to Mia. Wiecie, że niemalże została Ślizgonką?

Ucieszył się, kiedy Mia spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, mimo tego, że jej oczy pozostały zmrużone, jak za każdym razem, kiedy na niego spoglądała.

Po ich wyjątkowo nieudanej walentynkowej randce, Syriusz wrócił do Hogwartu i dowiedział się, że Mia zniknęła gdzieś z Remusem. Kiedy oboje wrócili do Wieży Gryfonów, Syriusz szczerze przeprosił za całą sytuację z Marlene, a Mia mu wybaczyła, ściskając go mocno i również przepraszając za swoje zachowanie. Zgodzili się, że pierwsza randka w Walentynki była bardzo złym pomysłem i postanowili na przyszłość zachowywać się bardziej naturalnie.

Remus nie odzywał się do Syriusza przez cały tydzień.

Kiedy James się dowiedział, jak źle poszła randka Syriusza i Mii, zachował się jak dobry brat i złamał Blackowi nos. Następnie zachował się jak dobry _przyjaciel_ i zaprowadził Syriusza do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, gdzie zmyślił na miejscu niesamowitą historię o Zębiastym Frisbee, które uderzyło Blacka prosto w twarz. Zaś kiedy Mia dowiedziała się od Remusa, co zaszło między dwoma Huncwotami, próbowała wypytać obu o ich usprawiedliwienia, na co również została uraczona historią o Zębiastym Frisbee. Jednak w jej przypadku zarówno James, jak i Syriusz nie odważyli się spojrzeć czarownicy w oczy.

Po tym wydarzeniu wszystko wróciło do normy, chociaż Mia od czasu do czasu czuła na sobie spojrzenie Syriusza.

\- _Ty_ prawie zostałaś Ślizgonką? – Zapytała zduszonym głosem Mary.

Mia parsknęła śmiechem, przypominając sobie swoją rozmowę z Tiarą Przydziału.

\- To nic takiego. Pamiętajcie, że moja mama była Ślizgonką, a jest jedną z najlepszych, najbardziej poważanych czarownic, jakie znam. To wcale nie robi ze mnie kłamcy.

Syriusz rozpromienił się.

\- Jest tylko jeden sposób na rozstrzygnięcie tego sporu. Zagrajmy w grę – krzyknął entuzjastycznie, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni swoich szat i wyciągnął z nich fiolkę z przezroczystym płynem.

Remus westchnął, patrząc na przyjaciela.

\- Mówiłeś serio?

\- Serio? Ja? Zawsze mówię serio.

\- O czym on mówi? – Zapytała Mia.

\- Veritaserum albo Wyzwanie – James nalał sobie kolejną szklaneczkę whisky, a następnie pochylił się nad stołem i napełnił puste szklanki pozostałych Gryfonów. – Bliźniaki Prewett pokazali nam tę grę. Kilka kropel Veritaserum ląduje w butelce whisky. Każda runda rozpoczyna się tym, że jedna osoba rzuca wyzwanie. Każdy może wtedy zdecydować, czy wykonać zadanie, czy woli wypić Veritaserum. Następnie osoba rzucająca wyzwanie może zadać każdemu pijącemu _dowolne_ pytanie.

\- Poza pytaniami o nasze ksywki – dodał szybko Syriusz. – O to nie wolno pytać. Uwierzcie mi, nasze historyjki są ciekawsze.

\- Skąd macie Veritaserum? – Zapytała Lily, rzucając Blackowi mroczne spojrzenie. Syriusz z kolei już sięgał po kolejną butelkę whisky i odkręcał ją wprawnym ruchem.

Huncwoci spojrzeli na siebie, zanim odpowiedzieli.

\- Uwarzyłem je – odpowiedział James.

\- Kupiłem je – rzucił Remus.

\- Znalazłem je – wtrącił szybko Peter.

\- Zwinąłem je – skończył bardzo zadowolony z siebie Syriusz.

\- Wchodzę w to! – Krzyknęła Mary ze śmiechem. – Zgódźcie się, dziewczyny. Są rzeczy, których od lat chciałam się dowiedzieć o chłopakach.

\- I są rzeczy, których nie chciałabym wiedzieć – odpowiedziała Lily. – Nie chcę grać.

James wyszczerzył zęby i mrugnął do niej.

\- No, dalej, Evans. Boisz się, że zapytam, jak często o mnie śnisz?

Lily warknęła w odpowiedzi.

\- Niech będzie – zgodziła się. – Zagram z wami, ale tylko po to, żeby prawda wyszła na jaw. Może wtedy spadniesz z hukiem z tego piedestału, na którym stoisz.

\- Z jakiego piedestału? – Jamie przechylił głowę. – O co ci chodzi?

\- To tylko mugolskie powiedzenie – wymamrotała Mia.

\- A zatem wszyscy gramy? – Upewnił się Syriusz, wpuszczając do butelki whisky kilka kropel Veritaserum.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz – powiedziała niepewnie Alice.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Podążam za wskazówkami Prewettów. Jeżeli dodam za dużo, wszyscy zaczniemy zdradzać swoje najmroczniejsze sekrety. Jeżeli dodam za mało, niektórym z nas uda się wpleść kłamstwo albo dwa. Muszę być bardzo dokładny.

\- To zły pomysł – Remus pokręcił głową.

\- Daj sobie spokój, Luniaczku. To twoje przyjęcie urodzinowe i uważam, że to świetny pomysł. Obiecuję. Teraz mnie posłuchajcie. Każdy kieliszek zawiera tyle Veritaserum, żeby odpowiedzieć szczerze na tylko jedno pytanie. Przed każdą rundą musicie wypić na nowo.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że masz tu dwóch prefektów? – Lily zacisnęła wargi, patrząc na Remusa, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Syriusz tylko się zaśmiał i sięgnął po kieliszek.

\- Ja pierwszy. Wyzywam was wszystkich, żebyście zdjęli swoje koszulki.

\- Idziemy na łatwiznę, co? – Skrzywił się Remus.

\- To niesprawiedliwe – fuknęła Mia, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – My już was widziałyśmy bez koszulek.

Syriusz posłał jej bezczelny uśmieszek i uniósł brew.

\- Chyba powinnaś wypić Veritaserum, kotku.

Mia zawahała się. Wiedziała, że to była niebezpieczna gra. Miała zbyt dużą wiedzę i zbyt wiele sekretów, których nie mogła wyjawić. Miała świadomość, że gdyby coś poszło nie tak, mogłaby ogłuszyć wszystkich i poprosić profesora Dumbledore'a, żeby wymazał ich wspomnienia. Po chwili jednak doszła do wniosku, że ta gra nie powinna mieć zbyt daleko idących konsekwencji, bo prawdopodobnie jedynym celem Syriusza było zobaczenie dziewcząt bez koszulek.

\- Bez problemu – zgodziła się i uzupełniła swoją szklankę.

\- Ja też się napiję – zdecydowała Lily i poprosiła Mię o przekazanie butelki. Po niej na whisky zdecydowali się Mary, Alice, Remus, Peter i Frank. Z kolei Syriusz i James chętnie pozbyli się koszulek.

Mia prychnęła w kierunku Syriusza.

\- Sam zrobiłeś to, o co nas wyzwałeś?

\- Coś mi mówi, że niedługo zrobi się gorąco. Wszyscy piją – rozkazał Black.

Pozostali wychylili swoje drinki do dna. Mia, Remus, Peter i Mary byli już przyzwyczajeni do smaku whisky, ale Lily, Alice i Frank zakrztusili się swoimi napojami.

\- Teraz powiedzcie mi szczerze – powiedział Syriusz, jakby coś miało ich powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem prawdy. – Dlaczego nie przyjęliście wyzwania?

\- O _to_ pytasz? – James spojrzał na przyjaciela rozszerzonymi oczami. – Możesz zapytać o _cokolwiek_ , a pytasz, dlaczego nie przyjęli twojego głupiego wyzwania?

Syriusz tylko wzruszył ramionami i zrolował swoją koszulkę. Uderzył w nią różdżką i transmutował ją w opaskę, którą nałożył na włosy.

\- Jestem ciekawy. Poza tym, pikantne pytania zaczniemy zadawać, jak wszyscy się równo napierdolimy. Teraz odpowiadajcie na pytanie.

\- Nie chcę, żeby Jamie widział mnie bez koszulki – odpowiedziała bez wahania Mia. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że mogła w swoją odpowiedź włączyć również pozostałych, ale Veritaserum wyciągnęło na wierzch najszczerszą odpowiedź.

\- Jestem nieśmiała – odpowiedziała Alice.

\- Uważam, że to było bardzo głupie pierwsze wyzwanie – wyjaśniła Mary.

\- Nie chcę, żeby Potter zemdlał – Lily rzuciła mordercze spojrzenie Jamesowi i Syriuszowi.

\- Zrobiłem to samo, co wszyscy – powiedział Frank.

\- Ja też – dodał Peter.

\- Nie chcę nikomu pokazywać swoich blizn – spojrzenie Remusa było tak zimne, jak wzrok Lily.

Syriusz mrugnął oczami, najwyraźniej nie pomyślawszy wcześniej.

\- Przepraszam, stary.

\- Jakich blizn? – Podchwyciła natychmiast Mary.

\- Spadłem z wysokiego zbocza – odpowiedział Remus, wdzięczny, że Veritaserum już przestało działać.

Mii zaimponowało, że Syriusz potrafił tak dokładnie przestrzegać instrukcji braci Prewett. Veritaserum rzeczywiście wystarczyło wyłącznie do odpowiedzi na jedno pytanie.

\- Moja kolej – powiedział James, patrząc z uśmiechem na Lily. – Pocałujcie osobę siedzącą po waszej lewej.

\- Poproszę o Veritaserum – odparowała natychmiast Gryfonka.

Jedno po drugim, każdy obrócił głowę w lewo, żeby przyjrzeć się osobie siedzącej obok. Mary zaśmiała się i pochyliła nad Lily, składając na jej ustach lekki pocałunek. Zrobiła to, zanim miała okazję pomyśleć i stracić odwagę.

Siedząca obok Mary Alice tylko się zarumieniła i sięgnęła po butelkę.

\- Bez obrazy – wymamrotała pod nosem do przyjaciółki.

Z kolei Frank uśmiechnął się szeroko, zaczerwienił i skłonił głowę w kierunku swojej dziewczyny. Alice zachichotała, widząc jego zażenowanie, ale nie miała nic przeciwko publicznemu okazywaniu uczuć.

\- Nie jesteś w moim typie, Pete – powiedział Remus, rzucając przyjacielowi uspokajające spojrzenie, po czym odebrał butelkę od Alice.

\- Wybacz, Frank – Peter podążył śladem Remusa i nalał sobie kieliszek.

Mia odwróciła się do siedzącego po jej lewej Remusa i obdarzyła go słodkim uśmiechem. Nie miała problemu z tym wyzwaniem, wobec czego pochyliła się do swojego byłego chłopaka i delikatnie ucałowała jego wargi. W _niczym_ nie przypominało to ich prywatnego świętowania urodzin Remusa, które miało miejsce w łazience prefektów, wcześniej w tym tygodniu.

Kiedy tylko się od siebie oderwali, Mia usłyszała, że ktoś za jej plecami przeczyszcza gardło. Odwróciła się i spojrzała prosto na Syriusza, który szczerzył do niej zęby.

\- Witaj, pani po mojej lewej.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i ponagliła go ruchem dłoni.

Syriusz zbliżył się do niej, a ona zamknęła oczy.

Jednak zanim ich usta się złączyły, coś im przeszkodziło.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz? – Wybuchł James, patrząc na Lily.

Ponieważ jeszcze nikt nie zdążył się napić, wokół stołu zapadła głucha cisza. Syriusz jęknął i Mia mu zawtórowała. Oto James wziął miłą, zabawną grę i zmienił ją w swoją prywatną wojnę, co nie zwiastowało niczego miłego. Mii pozostało tylko patrzeć między swoim bratem i najlepszą przyjaciółką. Zdążyła tylko poczuć delikatne muśnięcie na policzku, kiedy Syriusz wykonał wyzwanie.

\- Stary, zadaj jakieś inne pytanie – zasugerował Remus.

\- Nie – James twardo obstawał przy swoim, patrząc na Lily szklistym wzrokiem. – Evans, pij!

Lily chwyciła swoją szklankę i wychyliła jej zawartość, ignorując pieczenie w przełyku. Patrzyła na Pottera zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Nie lubię cię, bo uważasz się za lepszego od innych. Nie potrafisz rozmawiać o niczym innym, tylko o _sobie_. Albo o mnie, gdy chcesz mnie zawstydzić. Przyznaję, że jesteś utalentowanym czarodziejem, ale nie ma w tobie krzty pokory. Jesteś zepsuty, nie potrafisz pogodzić się z odmową i jesteś wredny dla moich przyjaciół!

W komnacie zapadła cisza, przerwana po chwili odgłosami przełykania zawartości swoich kieliszków przez Remusa, Petera i Alice, którzy zgodnie stwierdzili, że Jamesa lubią.

\- Wystarczy tego! Czas najwyższy rozluźnić tą gównianą atmosferę. Mamy świętować urodziny Remusa, a nie pogrążać się w rozpaczy – warknął Syriusz.

\- W takim razie, moja kolej – zaproponowała Mary.

Mimo słów Gryfonki, wszyscy zauważyli, że Lily odwróciła się plecami do Jamesa i gniewnie skrzyżowała dłonie na piersi. Z kolei Potter, z szeroko otwartymi ustami, zszokowany, próbował przetrawić jej słowa. Mia zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na brata, który mógł być w tym momencie tak pijany, że z nastaniem poranka nie będzie pamiętał tych prawdziwych, bolesnych słów Lily, przez co nie zmieni swojego postępowania w stosunku do niej.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Pół godziny później wszyscy czuli w głowach przyjemne wirowanie. W pewnym momencie Mary rzeczywiście musiała zdjąć koszulkę, co spotkało się ze szczerym zachwytem Petera i ukoiło jego złamane serce po tym, jak dziewczyna nie zgodziła się go pocałować. Alice i Frank spali w kącie, do którego się udali po przyznaniu się, że największym przerażeniem napawa ich fakt, że mogą nie przeżyć wojny. Po tych słowach Mia niesamowicie pobladła i Syriusz położył dłoń na jej kolanie, domyślając się, że to może również ją przerażać.

Pozostali – bez Petera, który osunął się nieprzytomny na fotel przed kominkiem – zaczęli powtarzać stare wyzwania, wiedząc, że wszyscy będą chcieli wypić Veritaserum, zamiast wykonać zadanie. Wyciąganie na wierz brudnych sekretów było przyjemniejsze niż oglądanie striptizu, jaki Mia wykonała na kolanach Remusa na polecenie Lily. James wymamrotał wtedy do Syriusza, że zadania wymyślane przez Evans były mało przemyślane i trzeba nad nimi popracować.

\- Z kim całowaliście się po raz pierwszy? – Zapytała Mary.

\- Z Mią – odpowiedział Remus, bardzo zadowolony z siebie.

\- Z Amosem – wymamrotała zawstydzona Lily, a James robił wszystko, żeby na nią w tej chwili nie patrzeć.

\- Z Syriuszem – szepnęła Mia, a oczy Blacka rozszerzyły się, gdy to usłyszał.

\- Z Jamesem – dodał mimowolnie Syriusz, w tym samym momencie, w którym James wyznał, że po raz pierwszy całował się z Blackiem.

\- Co?! – Odpowiedział im wrzask zebranych.

\- Nie chcę o tym mówić – uciął stanowczo Syriusz i nalał sobie szklaneczkę _nieskażonej_ whisky. Przypomniał sobie tamtą chwilę i to, jak ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem przysięgli, że nigdy do tego nie wrócą i nikomu nic nie zdradzą.

James zrobił to samo i uniósł pełną szklankę w kierunku przyjaciela. Pozostali roześmiali się, widząc zawstydzenie dwóch Gryfonów.

W pewnym momencie całkowicie zrezygnowali z wyzwań, a ich pytania stały się bardzo osobiste.

\- Dlaczego rzuciłaś klątwę na te wszystkie dziewczyny w Walentynki? – Zapytała Mary z zaciekawieniem. – Wiem, że zawsze wymyślałaś subtelne, interesujące żarty, ale to było coś innego.

Mia wywróciła oczami i tylko Syriusz zauważył, że na chwilę zabłysnęły bursztynem.

\- Bo uważam to za chore i ohydne, że dziewczyny muszą się uciekać do pomocy Eliksirów Miłosnych, żeby Syriusz chciał z nimi być. Uwierzcie mi, jeżeli któryś z moich chłopców postanowi się zakochać, ta dziewczyna najpierw musi zostać zaaprobowana przeze mnie.

\- Zatem nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że Remus zakocha się w innej dziewczynie? – Dopytywała Mary.

Mia uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ale wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy będzie dla niego idealna. Dopóki taki czas nie nadejdzie, on jest _mój_.

\- Cholerna racja – wyszeptał Lupin do ucha Mii, która się tylko zaczerwieniła.

Jako jedyny, usłyszał to Syriusz, głównie dzięki swoim wyostrzonym zmysłom Animaga. Przyglądał się, jak rumieniec ogarnia całe ciało dziewczyny i jak ułożyła się wygodniej na poduszce, żeby być bliżej Remusa. Zmrużył oczy, czując, jak do głowy uderzają mu zazdrość i whisky. Po chwili, kiedy poczuł w powietrzu aromat jej podniecenia, coś w jego wnętrzu się skręciło z bólu.

\- Wyzywam Pottera, żeby zrobił rundkę na miotle wokół boiska do Quidditcha – zawołała nagle Mary, wyrywając Syriusza z jego ponurego nastroju.

James spojrzał na przyjaciółkę spod przymkniętych powiek.

\- Latałem tamtędy tysiąc razy. Jestem w stanie polecieć po pijaku – odpowiedział, biorąc łyk ze swojej szklaneczki, nie zauważając, że dziesięć minut wcześniej Mia napełniła ją wodą, zamiast alkoholem.

Mary zachichotała.

\- Wyzywam cię, żebyś tym razem zrobił to _nago_!

\- Nie ma sprawy! – Krzyknął i z wahaniem stanął na nogi. – Evans, chodź z nami! Będziesz chciała na to popatrzeć.

\- Na pewno nie będę chciała – Lily uniosła oczy ku niebu. – Ty i Mary idźcie sami. Ja idę do łóżka. Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego, Remusie.

Skierowała się do wyjścia, ku uciesze Jamesa, który myślał, że Lily idzie razem z nim i Mary na boisko, żeby obserwować, jak wypełnia swoje zadanie.

Kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, pozostała przytomna trójka usiadła w pobliżu prawie pustej butelki po whisky.

Syriusz pochylił się nad stołem i napełnił wszystkie szklaneczki.

\- Nie masz zamiaru popatrzeć na Rogacza? – Zapytał Remus.

Black potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Nie tym razem. Byłoby zabawne, gdyby zleciał w tym stanie na ziemię, ale nie chcę widzieć drzazg wbitych w jego goły tyłek. Poza tym – podał przyjaciołom szkło, - chcę jeszcze pograć.

\- Chyba czas skończyć grę – Mia podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej.

Musiała zapomnieć, że Syriusz przed chwilą podał jej whisky zmieszane z Veritaserum, bo wypiła wszystko jednym haustem.

\- A zatem, od jak dawna uprawiacie seks? – Zapytał podejrzliwie lekkim tonem.

\- Od Halloween – odpowiedziała, nie zdążywszy do końca przetrawić pytania. Jej dłonie natychmiast poszybowały w kierunku ust i dziewczyna jęknęła. Posłała Syriuszowi mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Wiedziałem! _Kurwa_ , wiedziałem! – Wstał i z wściekłością kopnął małą kanapę, na której wcześniej opierał stopy. Zawładnęło nim poczucie zdrady. – Przez cały czas mogłem wyczuć na tobie jego zapach! To trwa od miesięcy!

\- I co z tego? – Wrzasnęła na niego Mia. – Ty uprawiałeś seks z każdą Puchonką, Krukonką i Gryfonką, która skinęła w twoim kierunku palcem! Ja nigdy nie byłam z nikim innym, poza Remusem! A może właśnie _to_ jest twój problem? Że wybrałam jego, a nie ciebie?

Skóra go parzyła, bo płonął pod nią ogień wściekłości i zazdrości. Pamiętał ich pierwszy pocałunek w sekretnym przejściu. Pamiętał, jak coś zaskoczyło w jego duszy, kiedy pierwszy raz poczuł jej smak. Miała wtedy w oczach ten wyjątkowy błysk, przeznaczony tylko dla niego. Jej pocałunek należał do niego, jej słowa należały do niego.

\- To właśnie mnie wybrałaś!

\- A ty mnie nie chciałeś! – Jej głos się załamał.

Syriusz widział, jak jej oczy zaszkliły się łzami i poczuł, że to miejsce w jego duszy, które należało do niej, zaczęło pulsować tępym bólem. Był zły na siebie, że doprowadził ją do płaczu.

Mia odwróciła się na pięcie, uderzając swoimi długimi włosami w twarz Blacka i uciekła z Pokoju Życzeń, a zanim miał okazję za nią pobiec, nagle zmieniła się atmosfera. Syriusz momentalnie znalazł się w cieniu Remusa.

\- Jesteś dupkiem.

Black rzucił przyjacielowi oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

\- Powiedziałeś mi, że się rozstaliście po Halloween.

\- Rozstaliśmy się – Remus nic sobie nie zrobił ze wzroku Syriusza. – Po pierwszej nocy, którą spędziliśmy razem. Ale ona jest najbardziej zbliżona do ideału i dopóki nie znajdę swojej samicy…

\- Co w ogóle sprawia, że wolno ci się z nią pieprzyć, skoro nie jesteś jej chłopakiem? Wykorzystujesz ją!

\- I ona wykorzystuje mnie! Wykorzystuje mnie, żeby zapomnieć o _tobie_. A ty po prostu jesteś zbyt głupi, żeby zrozumieć, że to ciebie chciała najpierw, a ty spierdoliłeś! – Oczy Remusa zmieniły kolor i w tym momencie Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że ma przed sobą wściekłego Lunatyka i powinien poczuć strach, ale był na to zbyt uparty.

W myślach przeklął Remusa za jego wysoki wzrost i przy okazji swoje geny za to, że nie pozwoliły mu dorównać wysokością przyjacielowi. Musiał się cofnąć, gdy Lupin postąpił krok do przodu.

\- Dlatego idę do niej i jestem z nią, i zajmuję się nią, podczas gdy ona tylko czeka na to, aż zdecydujesz, czego tak naprawdę od niej chcesz. Jestem przy niej, żeby nie czuła się samotna, bo _ty_ na pewno tej samotności nie odczuwasz!

\- Nie tknąłem żadnej dziewczyny od… - Black próbował się bronić.

\- Od Marlene podczas Walentynek? – Warknął Lupin, unosząc brwi. – Tak, Mia mi o tym powiedziała. Przyszła do mnie, wypłakując sobie oczy. Zapomniałeś, że nie wolno nam jej krzywdzić? Naszym zadaniem jest chronić ją!

\- Wiem o tym, Luniaczku! – Wrzasnął Syriusz i cisnął szklanką o podłogę, czerpiąc satysfakcję z tego, jak rozbiła się na drobne kawałki. – Staram się!

\- Niby jak się starasz?

\- Jestem skrzywiony, stary – westchnął Black, przeczesując włosy palcami. – Chronię ją przed samym sobą. Ale, do kurwy, nie jestem w stanie przebywać od niej z daleka. Czuję, że ona jest _moja_ , moje ciało i dusza wiedzą o tym i reagują na to.

Wiedział. Wiedział, że należała do niego i musiał być z nią, ale wtedy docierała do niego myśl o rodzinie i o tym skręcającym wnętrzności sposobie, w jaki patrzyli na niego jego rodzice podczas ostatnich zimowych wakacji. Pamiętał, jak na Mię patrzyła Bellatrix. Nie wolno mu było narażać Mii na spotkanie z jego rodziną. To mogło się bardzo źle skończyć.

\- Ale mój mózg podpowiada mi, że nigdy nie będę dla niej dość dobry. Dlatego staram się i trzymam ją na dystans – wciągnął głęboko powietrze, starając się uspokoić i wtedy znowu dotarł do niego zapach podniecenia Mii. – Nie zrobiłbym tego, gdybym wiedział, że pobiegnie prosto do twojego łóżka.

\- Ty głupi kundlu – gorzko skomentował jego słowa Remus.

Syriusz odpowiedział równie nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

\- Cholerny wilkołak.

\- Wyprostuj swoje życie, stary – nakazał Lupin, patrząc przyjacielowi prosto w oczy. – I pozbądź się tej zazdrości, bo dopóki nie podejmiesz żadnej decyzji w związku z Mią, będę na jej zawołanie za każdym razem, kiedy mnie zachce…

Pochylił się nad Blackiem i Syriusz mógł dostrzec wilka w spojrzeniu Remusa.

\- A musisz mi wierzyć, że ona chce mnie bardzo często – zamruczał prowokującym tonem.

Syriusz aż się zatrząsnął z gniewu.

\- Mnie chciała jako pierwszego. Chciała i pocałowała jako pierwszego. Nadal pamiętam wszystkie szczegóły tego pocałunku. Założę się, że jej usta nadal smakują jak whisky – uśmiechnął się arogancko, próbując zaleźć przyjacielowi za skórę.

Remus tylko odpowiedział leniwym uśmiechem.

\- Tak. A cała reszta smakuje miodem.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Syriusz spodziewał się, że po opuszczeniu Pokoju Życzeń, pójdzie za Mią do Wieży Gryfonów i dokładnie jej powie, co sądzi o całej tej sytuacji. Chciał być na nią wściekły, chociaż wiedział, że nie ma prawa. Pijany, pozwolił, żeby nogi poniosły go w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego. Jednak będąc w połowie drogi, złapał jej trop i zmienił zdanie. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł jej skuloną postać w ciemnym korytarzyku na piątym piętrze.

Płakała.

Widział, jak ślady łez błyszczały na jej policzkach w świetle księżyca, które ogromne okno wpuszczało do zamku. Zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do niej z wahaniem. Już nie chciał na nią krzyczeć, tylko przeprosić. Na Merlina, nienawidził, kiedy płakała.

Głośno przełknął ślinę, a jego spojrzenie złagodniało, kiedy spoczęło na jej postaci.

\- Mia – szepnął miękko.

Kiedy uniosła głowę, w jej spojrzeniu nie zobaczył smutku, którego się spodziewał. Widział złość, w pełni usprawiedliwioną wściekłość, kiełkującą gdzieś w głębi jej duszy. Zszokowała go ta wściekłość, ale był zbyt pijany, żeby zareagować, kiedy z całej siły go spoliczkowała. Jego głowa odskoczyła, a kiedy ponownie na nią spojrzał, z jego gardła wyrwał się niski, pierwotny pomruk.

Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze. Na końcu języka miała dla niego kilka ostrych słów, ale nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, bo Syriusz porwał ją w ramiona i przycisnął wargi do jej ust, kradnąc jej oddech z płuc.

Położył dłonie na jej talii, podniósł ją i przygwoździł do ściany. Niemal brutalnie poznawał językiem wnętrze jej ust, przygryzał mocno wargi, upijał się jej smakiem. Gdzieś w jego podświadomości kołatała się myśl, że reszki Veritaserum z jej języka spowodują, że wyzna jej wszystkie swoje sekrety – jak bardzo ją kocha i jak bardzo ona go przeraża. Jak bardzo się bał, że jego rodzina wykorzysta ją przeciwko niemu. Jak trudnym było dla niego nie dotykać jej, nie całować. Nie smakować.

Kiedy wyjęczała jego imię prosto w jego gorące wargi, kiedy przygryzła jedną z nich aż do krwi, przypomniał sobie, kim jest: Syriuszem Orionem Blackiem. A Syriusz Black był impulsywny, bezczelny, arogancki i zachłanny. I _miał gdzieś konsekwencje_! Musiał pokazać tej dziewczynie, co z nim robiła i co on chciał zrobić z nią.

Jego ręce zsunęły się po jej żebrach i biodrach, przytrzymały jej pośladki i uniosły ją w górę. Stanął między jej nogami i pozwolił, żeby splotła je za jego plecami. Przerywając pocałunek, zaczął muskać ustami jej kark i obojczyk, czując jak jej biodra zaczynają się rytmicznie przesuwać.

\- Widzisz, co ze mną robisz?

Zamruczała w odpowiedzi i zagłębiła paznokcie w skórze u podstawy jego czaszki. Złapała go za włosy i pociągnęła, próbując pochwycić ustami jego wargi, ale Syriusz jej na to nie pozwolił. Im mocniej ciągnęła, tym mocniej ściskał jej biodra i tym silniej wciskał się w nią.

Pozwolił swojej dłoni przesuwać się lekko po jej nagim udzie, powoli podnosząc wyżej jej spódniczkę. Palcem rysował na jej skórze zawiły wzór i patrzył z zadowoleniem, jak jej usta rozchyliły się, kiedy czekała z niecierpliwością, żeby kontynuował.

Syriusz jęknął i oparł głowę na jej obojczyku, jego ciężki oddech owionął wrażliwą skórę jej piersi, które desperacko chciał zobaczyć, ale brakowało mu trzeciej ręki do rozebrania jej. Podczas gdy jedną podtrzymywał ją wysoko w górze, nie chciał pozbawiać jej dotyku swojej drugiej dłoni.

\- Na Merlina, twoje oczy mają kolor czekolady – wyszeptał, nie będąc zdolnym odwrócić wzroku. – Ale założę się, że są koloru dobrej whisky, kiedy szczytujesz.

I tak właśnie było.

Oczy Mii nabrały bursztynowej barwy, kiedy jej ciało zadrżało, a jej biodra wyrwały do przodu.

Syriusz złapał swoimi wargami jej krzyk rozkoszy, zadowolony, że to dla niego krzyczała. Czuł, jak jej paznokcie zagłębiają się w jego plecy, kiedy całował ją mocno i brutalnie.

Oboje mieli problem ze złapaniem oddechu, kiedy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli. Opuścił jej stopy na ziemię, ale Mia nadal trzymała swoje dłonie splecione na jego karku. Jej oddech parzył jego wargi.

 _Kurwa, Remus musiał mieć rację. Ona smakuje miodem._


	47. Miałeś być dobrym człowiekiem

Od tłumaczki: Troszkę później niż zamierzałam, ale w ten weekend bawiłam się na weselu. Właściwie miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się wczoraj wieczorem zamieścić ten rozdział, ale prawdę mówiąc dopiero wtedy skończyłam go tłumaczyć. Dzisiaj miałam okazję go poprawić. Z góry też uprzedzam – w kolejny weekend możecie się spodziewać rozdziału w sobotę, bo mam lekki tydzień, ale w ostatni weekend lipca rozdział pojawi się najwcześniej w niedzielę wieczorem – spędzam weekend w Krakowie na koncercie Iron Maiden. W domu, z dostępem do internetu, będę dopiero w niedzielę.

Jeśli chodzi o sam rozdział: smutny, trochę przygnębiający. Syriusz _miał_ być dobrym człowiekiem. Znamy Syriusza z przyszłości, więc wiemy, że będzie dobrym człowiekiem, ale nastoletni Syriusz Black to robota na pełny etat… Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 47 – MIAŁEŚ BYĆ DOBRYM CZŁOWIEKIEM

13 marca 1976

\- Nie zamierzam cię przepraszać za to, że uprawiałam seks z Remusem – powiedziała Mia, przerywając niezręczną ciszę, która zapadła między nimi w korytarzyku. Oboje siedzieli pod wielkim oknem, a w powietrzu nadal unosił się aromat podniecenia.

Po tym, jak jej dotknął, posmakował i doprowadził na niewyobrażalne szczyty rozkoszy wyłącznie przy pomocy swoich utalentowanych palców, Syriusz opadł razem z Mią na kamienną podłogę, głównie pod ciężarem alkoholu i targających nimi emocji.

Teraz położył się na boku, z głową na jej kolanach. Zapatrzył się w ścianę, nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli, że wolałby ją pieścić, niż pozwalać, żeby to ona zagłębiała palce w jego włosach. Na jego wargach pojawił się lekki uśmieszek, gdy poczuł, jak delikatny był teraz jej dotyk w przeciwieństwie do mocnych pociągnięć jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej.

\- Uważasz, że nie powinienem być zazdrosny? – Zapytał, patrząc na nią.

Mia westchnęła i zacisnęła wargi. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną jego szczerością.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała po chwili. – Mimo, że nie masz do tego prawa.

\- Jesteś na mnie zła? Trochę mnie przed chwilą poniosło… A raczej mocno mnie poniosło – zmarszczył czoło, wściekły na siebie. Wiedział, że powinien był najpierw zapytać ją o zgodę. – Nie chciałem… Cię wykorzystać.

\- Uważam, że wykorzystałam cię w takim samym stopniu, jak ty mnie. I nie narzekam. A czy nie jestem na ciebie zła po fakcie? – Zaśmiała się, ale śmiech szybko zastąpiło westchnienie. – Troszeczkę. Nie z powodu tego, co się stało, ale dlatego, że wiem, jak niewiele to dla ciebie znaczy.

Usiadł i spojrzał na nią z powagą.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że to nic dla mnie nie znaczyło? Pobiegłem za tobą. Próbowałem cię przeprosić, zanim mnie uderzyłaś, a potem… Na Merlina, Mia, nie wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczysz?

\- Ile? – Zapytała wprost.

Syriusz zamarł.

\- Widzisz? _Ty_ wiesz, co ty czujesz. Ja wiem, co ja czuję. Ale to tobie słowa nie chcą przejść przez gardło.

\- Mam swoje powody – wyjaśnił miękko.

\- Chodzi o twoją rodzinę?

\- Ja… Muszę mieć pewność, że jesteś bezpieczna – powiedział cichym, poważnym głosem. – Jest coś takiego we mnie… Jakaś głęboka potrzeba, żeby cię chronić. Zawsze tam była. Od momentu, kiedy cię pierwszy raz ujrzałem. Kiedy Smarkerus cię popchnął, ogarnęła mnie furia. Coś poruszyło się w mojej duszy i wiedziałem, że muszę cię chronić. Brzmi śmiesznie, prawda?

\- Nie. Zawsze mnie chroniłeś. Zawsze byłeś moim obrońcą, Syriuszu.

Spojrzał na nią, ale ona nie patrzyła w tym momencie na niego. Gapiła się w ścianę, jej wzrok sięgał gdzieś daleko poza niego, jakby jego tam w ogóle nie było. W jej wzroku było coś takiego, co kazało mu się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem czegoś od niego nie oczekiwała.

Kiedy wyciągnęła dłoń i dotknęła jego twarzy, wzdrygnął się. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ktoś po raz ostatni obdarzył go taką pieszczotą. Już od najmłodszych lat bał się dotyku. Walburga nigdy go nie rozpieszczała, a jakiekolwiek neutralne zachowanie wobec syna zniknęło, kiedy Syriusz zaczął naśladować ludzi, których widział pod oknami swojego domu. Spacerowali tamtędy Mugole, zupełnie inni od jego rodziców. Kiedy odezwał się w rezydencji zasłyszanym akcentem, Walburga go mocno spoliczkowała, a Orion tylko stał i się przyglądał.

Myśl o tym, że musi przed tym wszystkim chronić Mię, przywołała niechciane wspomnienia. Miał nadzieję, że nie zauważyła, jak zadrżał, ale współczucie błyszczące w jej oczach powiedziało mu, że się przeliczył.

Zamknął oczy. _Proszę, nie lituj się nade mną_.

Zabolało ją to, że odsunął się od jej dotyku. Wyglądał, jakby jej lekkie muśnięcie przysporzyło mu cierpienia. Wiedziała, że w domu nie dostał tyle rodzicielskiego ciepła, ile powinien i zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy odbija to sobie ze wszystkimi dziewczętami, z którymi sypiał. Czy dotykał je tak delikatnie i czy pozwalał im, żeby pieściły jego skórę. Pomyślała o swoim starszym Syriuszu, który najpierw spędził dwanaście lat w Azkabanie, potem przez cały rok uciekał, następnie był więźniem w swoim własnym domu, żeby na koniec zostać uwięzionym za Zasłoną. Zastanawiała się, czy nigdy nie zaznał czułości i delikatności od swoich przyjaciół.

Ta myśl złamała jej serce.

\- Też muszę mieć pewność, że jesteś bezpieczny – wyszeptała, kiedy lekko odwrócił głowę i ucałował wnętrze jej ręki.

Przypomniała sobie, jak zleciał ze swojej miotły i przez wiele dni leżał połamany w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Przypomniała sobie starszego Syriusza, uwięzionego w celi, czekającego na pocałunek Dementora. Przypomniała sobie wyciągnięcie Syriusza zza Zasłony i zmuszanie go do połykania jednego eliksiru za drugim. Przypomniała sobie, jak rzuciła się między niego i różdżkę Czarnego Pana, próbując ochronić go przed torturami.

\- Nie rozumiesz, Mia – westchnął z bólem. – Muszę cię chronić, nawet przed samym sobą.

\- Ty nigdy mnie nie skrzywdzisz – przypomniała mu twardo Mia.

\- Ja nie, ale moja rodzina nie ma skrupułów – spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – I dopóki nie będę pewny, że już nie są problemem… Nie mam pojęcia, kim mógłbym dla ciebie być. Nie jestem dla ciebie dość dobry. W ogóle nie jestem dobry.

\- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Syriuszu Black – warknęła, ujęła jego twarz mocno w swoje dłonie i przycisnęła usta do jego warg, jakby próbując cofnąć jego słowa.

\- Może kiedyś nim będę – powiedział, odsuwając się od niej. – Ale w międzyczasie… Nie mogę.

\- Więc co miało znaczyć to, co się działo przed chwilą?

\- To byłem cały ja, kompletnie pozbawiony kontroli – zaśmiał się gorzko i schował głowę w ramionach. – Na Merlina, dokładnie ta sama część mojej duszy, która chce cię chronić, również cię pragnie. Kurwa, Mia… Nie masz pojęcia, co chciałbym z tobą zrobić.

Ostro wciągnęła powietrze i zarumieniła się.

Syriusz jęknął.

\- To wcale nie pomaga. Te dźwięki, które wydajesz… Kolor twojej skóry… Do diabła, mógłbym całą noc upajać się twoim zapachem.

Mia tylko poruszyła nosem.

\- Naprawdę, wolałabym, żebyście się tak nie zachowywali, ty i Remus.

\- Nie udawaj, że sama tego nie czujesz. Jesteś zwierzęciem w takim samym stopniu, jak ja i Remus.

Mia miała w sobie na tyle dużo przyzwoitości, żeby odwrócić wzrok. Nie zaprzeczyła słowom Syriusza.

\- Czy Remus jest jedyny? – Zapytał Black po chwili przeciągającego się milczenia.

\- Tak.

\- Czy może tak pozostać? Wiem, że nie mam prawa o to prosić, ale ufam Remusowi i tylko Remusowi.

Mia wzruszyła ramionami, zastanawiając się, co miałby do powiedzenia Lupin, gdyby był obecny podczas ich rozmowy.

\- To zależy. Czy ty też będziesz mnie pragnął?

\- Tak – przyznał bez wahania.

Zmrużyła oczy.

\- Nie będę spać w wami dwojgiem.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło – warknął. – Nie dokładnie o to. Remus powiedział mi, dlaczego nadal uprawiacie ze sobą seks. Dzięki niemu nie jesteś samotna, jesteś bezpieczna. On sprawia, że zapominasz o mnie.

Mars na jej twarzy się pogłębił, a w duszy poczuła ukłucie zdrady.

\- Nie powinien był ci tego mówić.

\- Ja nie mam zamiaru uprawiać z tobą seksu. To byłoby przekroczenie pewnej granicy, zza której nie chciałbym wracać. Dlatego nie chcę, żebyś na mnie czekała. Jeżeli _potrzebujesz_ być z kimś, proszę, żebyś była wyłącznie z Remusem.

\- Dobrze. Ale jeśli chodzi o ciebie, koniec z Gryfonkami. Rób, co chcesz – powiedziała gorzkim tonem. – Nie spodziewam się, że skończysz ze swoimi seksualnymi eskapadami, ale nie chcę słyszeć o twoich podbojach od innych Gryfonek.

Skinął głową.

\- Zgoda.

\- I absolutny koniec z McKinnon – warknęła po chwili.

\- Kurwa mać! Złożę ci Wieczystą Przysięgę, że nigdy więcej nie dotknę tej wariatki!

\- I musisz przeprosić Remusa – dodała na zakończenie. – Naprawdę, nie chcę wiedzieć, o czym rozmawialiście, jak wyszłam.

\- Nie, nie chcesz – wyglądając na szczerze zawstydzonego, Syriusz potarł dłońmi twarz. – Obiecuję, że go przeproszę. Nie zakończę naszej przyjaźni tylko dlatego, że uprawiał seks z moją…

Mia posłała mu niebezpieczne spojrzenie.

\- _Naszą_ dziewczyną? – Poprawił się, chichocząc pod nosem. Dziewczyna tylko prychnęła, na co Syriusz roześmiał się na cały głos. – Wiesz, że taka jest prawda. Byłaś nasza przez te wszystkie lata, kotku. Moja, Remusa i Jamesa, w dużo mniejszym, nie-seksualnym sensie.

\- Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie – wzruszyła z obrzydzeniem ramionami. Po chwili jednak się uspokoiła, wzięła głęboki oddech i rozluźniła ramiona. – Czuję się tak, jakbyśmy negocjowali warunki przedzaręczynowe.

\- A czy właśnie tego nie robimy? – Syriusz posłał jej swój pełen wyższości uśmieszek. – Właśnie stworzyliśmy krótką listę ludzi, z którymi wolno nam uprawiać seks do momentu, kiedy wszechświat uzna za stosowne stworzenie nam warunków do bycia razem. Co może się zdarzyć niedługo, a może się nie zdarzyć w ogóle.

\- Zdarzy się. Nawet, jeśli mamy na to czekać całe dwadzieścia lat, tak się stanie – zamilkła na chwilę po tych słowach. – Dzisiejszy wieczór raczej ci nie wystarczy do tego momentu?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – do jego spojrzenia wrócił zadziorny błysk, z którego był znany. – A wracając do dzisiejszego wieczoru… Miałabyś coś przeciwko temu, żeby sprawić mi taką przyjemność, jaką ja sprawiłem tobie?

\- Chyba żartujesz! – Potrząsnęła z niedowierzaniem głową i ruszyła się, żeby wstać. – Wezmę twoje urocze zachowanie za przeprosiny. Bo powinieneś przeprosić po tym, jak zmusiłeś Remusa i mnie do wyznania naszego sekretu. Sądzę, że jesteśmy kwita, Łapo.

\- Zaczekaj! – Zawołał za nią, widząc, jak Mia zaczyna odchodzić w kierunku Wieży Gryfonów. – Musimy do naszych warunków przedzaręczynowych włączyć jeden bardzo ważny punkt.

Mia spojrzała na Syriusza wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem i uniosła brew.

\- Nic nie mówimy Jamiemu?

\- Nigdy.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

16 marca 1976

Pomimo regularnych spotkać Grupy Doradczej w Pokoju Życzeń – gdzie starsi studenci, dzięki uprzejmości Mii, zaczęli uczyć się magii bezróżdżkowej – uczniowie nadal musieli uczestniczyć w oficjalnych lekcjach Obrony przed Czarną Magią, prowadzonych przez profesora Higgsa. Absolwent Slytherinu w żaden sposób nie złagodził swojego podejścia do stworzeń, które określał mianem „mieszańców", ale w związku z ogromną ilością skarg zakazano mu pokazywania drastycznych zdjęć i nazywania obrony przed takimi stworzeniami zabijaniem.

Uczniowie nadal mieli wrażenie, że uczestniczą w kursie przygotowawczym dla przyszłych Śmierciożerców. Mia postawiłaby sporą kwotę na to, że (pomimo braku urody i niezdolności odczuwania ludzkich emocji) profesor Higgs zakochałby się z wzajemnością w Dolores Umbridge.

Higgs czekał na nich przed wejściem do klasy z grymasem, który można było uznać za uśmiech.

\- Dobrać się w pary. Nie w obrębie jednego domu!

Poza Lily, nikt nie ruszył w kierunku ucznia z innego domu. Evans, z przyzwyczajenia, skierowała się w stronę Snape'a, który tylko ostrzegawczo potrząsnął głową.

\- Abbott i Longbottom – syknął nauczyciel z niecierpliwością. – Belby i Brown, Zabini i Macdonald, Lupin i Evans przeciwko rodzeństwu Carrow. Potter i Snape… Nie pan, tylko panna Potter.

Uśmiech spełznął z twarzy zadowolonego Jamesa, który miał nadzieję na pojedynek ze swoim przeciwnikiem.

\- Pan Potter i pan Black. Oczekuję od was prawdziwego pojedynku, a nie markowania ofensywy i defensywy – Higgs posłał dwóm Gryfonom mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie, po czym dopasował w pary pozostałych uczniów.

\- Panie profesorze, a co ze mną? – Zawołał Peter, jedyny Gryfon, którego nauczyciel pominął.

\- Pettigrew? Nie zauważyłem cię, chłopcze. Zaczekaj, aż Longbottom zemdleje albo zostanie inaczej zdjęty z podłogi.

\- Lily, proszę, uważaj na Remusa – szepnęła Mia, widząc, jak dwójka Prefektów zajmuje miejsca naprzeciwko bliźniąt ze Slytherinu.

Remus ledwo trzymał się na nogach, bo właśnie nadchodzącej nocy miała wypaść pełnia księżyca. Gdyby to nie był cios dla dumy chłopaka, Mia nalegałaby na to, żeby zwolnił się z zajęć i udał do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Lily uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco do przyjaciółki i skinęła głową. Jednak zanim zdążyła spojrzeć na Remusa, poczuła na nodze nieprzyjemne ukłucie.

\- Auć! Najpierw powinniśmy się sobie ukłonić!

\- Nie kłaniam się szlamom! – Powiedziała Alecto Carrow.

Gryfoni spojrzeli na nauczyciela, który na pewno słyszał, co powiedziała Carrow, a jednak nie zdecydował się reagować.

Kiedy nauczyciel nic nie powiedział, wzrok Lily skierował się ku Snape'owi, ten jednak udawał, że nie widzi spojrzenia przyjaciółki. Zajęty był wpatrywaniem się w stojącą naprzeciwko niego Mię.

\- Ale z niego _przyjaciel_ – parsknęła Mia.

Te słowa dotarły do Higgsa, który zmrużył oczy.

\- Na co czekacie? Nie mamy całego dnia!

James i Syriusz jako jedyni wymienili grzecznościowe ukłony, mimo że bardziej interesowało ich, jak potoczą się pojedynki między ich przyjaciółmi i Ślizgonami.

Dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Higgs odwrócił się do uczniów plecami, aby podejść do swojego biurka, Ślizgoni wybuchli.

\- _Expelliarmus_!

\- _Drętwota_!

\- _Flipendo_!

\- _Verdimillious_!

\- _Petrificus Totalus_!

\- _Impendimenta_!

Jednocześnie z drugiej strony Gryfoni ryknęli jednym głosem:

\- _PROTEGO_!

Żaden atak nie dosięgnął swojego celu.

Adrian Abbott i Damokles Belby trzymali się protokołu pojedynkowego, wobec czego Frank i Alice mieli możliwość zasymulowania prawdziwego pojedynku. Dwójka Gryfonów, oboje będący członkami Grupy Doradczej, byli dużo lepsi od Ślizgonów i rozbroili ich w kilkanaście sekund. Frank, do szpiku kości dobry człowiek, podszedł do Adriana i podał mu rękę, pomagając wstać. Alice wzięła w niego przykład i z uśmiechem podeszła do Damoklesa.

W jakiś sposób ich postępowanie wywołało wściekłość w pozostałych Ślizgonach. Ktoś – Mia nie widziała, kto – rzucił w kierunku Franka zaklęcie oszałamiające. Longbottom stracił przytomność i uderzył o podłogę.

\- Hej! – Krzyknęła rozwścieczona Lily.

Zaczęła iść w kierunku leżącego Franka, ale zanim do niego dotarła, zaatakowali Carrowowie. W kierunku Evans poszybowały dwa kolejne zaklęcia oszałamiające. Jednego uniknęła, ale drugie uderzyło ją w ramię, posyłając ją na ziemię.

To z kolei wywołało reakcję w Jamesie, który opuścił Syriusza i pospieszył w kierunku nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. Bez problemu bronił się przed zaklęciami i klątwami, jakie w jego kierunku słali Ślizgoni. Z równym powodzeniem mogli próbować go połaskotać.

\- Evans, wszystko w porządku? – James omiatał zaniepokojonym wzrokiem sylwetkę Lily, szukając obrażeń.

Mia z kolei uważnie obserwowała sytuację i kątem oka zauważyła, że Snape skierował różdżkę na plecy Jamiego.

\- _Levicorpus_!

Niewidzialna ręka złapała kostkę Jamesa i zaczęła unosić w górę.

Jednak zanim Potter zdążył stracić równowagę, Mia stanęła przed bratem i uniosła swoją różdżkę.

\- _Liberacorpus_.

\- Skąd znasz to zaklęcie? – Zażądał odpowiedzi wściekły Snape. – Gdzie się go nauczyłaś?

Mia odpowiedziała równym spojrzeniem.

\- _Drętwota_.

Snape zablokował jej zaklęcie i rzucił w jej kierunku Urok Potknięcia, którego Mia bez problemu uniknęła. Kiedy Snape się zorientował, wykrzyczał „ _Serpensortia_ " i przywołał długiego, niebezpiecznego węża, który zaczął atakować nieprzygotowaną Mię.

Syriusz i Remus zrobili krok do przodu, chcąc jej pomóc, ale dziewczyna tylko uniosła dłoń, wycelowała różdżkę w gada i uśmiechnęła, kiedy dotarła do niej ironia sytuacji.

\- _Vipera Evanseca_ – wąż zniknął w kłębach czarnego dymu, powodując, że złość Snape'a prawie wyrwała się spod kontroli. Mia obserwowała uważnie, jaki będzie jego kolejny krok, jednak Ślizgon nic nie zrobił.

Zaatakowali Carrowowie.

Lily nadal była nieprzytomna i pilnował jej James, wobec czego dwójce Ślizgonów pozostało posłać zaklęcia w kierunku Remusa, który był rozkojarzony pojedynkiem Mii.

\- _Impendimenta_!

\- _Drętwota_!

Atak na Remusa – szczególnie, gdy chłopak znajdował się w tak złym stanie, jak tego dnia – wystarczył, żeby odwrócić uwagę Mii od Snape'a. Dokładnie w momencie, kiedy oczy Mii opuściły postać chłopaka, Ślizgon ryknął „ _Langlock_ ".

Ponieważ jej język został przyklejony do podniebienia, Mia nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć. Snape wykorzystał to, żeby zaatakować z całą mocą swojej wściekłości.

\- _Locomotor Wibbly_! – Zawołał i jej nogi załamały się pod jej ciężarem. – _Expelliarmus_!

Jej różdżka przeleciała przez całą długość komnaty.

Spojrzała na Snape'a i poczuła, jak poruszyło się coś w jej duszy, coś podobnego do uczucia, które jej towarzyszyło podczas przemiany w Animaga. Poświęciła chwilę na zastanawianie się, czy w złości jej oczy stają się bursztynowe.

\- Ty sukinsynu! – Wrzasnął Syriusz i zaczął biec w kierunku Snape'a z wyciągniętą różdżką. Nagle między nimi wyrosła wezwana bezgłośnie tarcza, blokując ruchy Blacka. Chłopak rozejrzał się i jego wzrok padł uśmiechającego się drwiąco Higgsa.

\- Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów, panie Black. Niech wszyscy trzymają się od tego z daleka. Chcę zobaczyć, jak to rozegrają – zaśmiał się, widząc niemą, pozbawioną różdżki, unieruchomioną Mię. – Proszę zakończyć swój pojedynek, panie Snape.

Snape na początku nie wiedział, jak się zachować, ale po chwili na jego ustach zagościł pełen wyższości uśmiech. Skierował różdżkę ku dziewczynie.

\- _Drę…_ \- Rozpoczął inkantację.

 _Ginny, byłabyś ze mnie dumna_ , pomyślała Mia, zaciskając mocno oczy i rzucając swojego pierwszego, niewerbalnego, bezróżdżkowego Upiorogacka.

Zanim Snape miał możliwość, żeby dokończyć zaklęcie, kichnął, wrzasnął głośno, po czym z jego zakrzywionego nosa wydostał się ciemny dym w kształcie nietoperza. Po chwili Upiorogacek rozpostarł skrzydła i zaczął atakować Ślizgona.

\- _Finite Incantatem_ – wtrącił się James.

Mia westchnęła, czując, jak jej język został uwolniony, a do jej nóg wróciło czucie.

\- _Accio_ różdżka – zawołała i obmyła ją ulga, kiedy różdżka z winorośli znalazła się ponownie w jej dłoni. Skierowała ją natychmiast w kierunku Snape'a. – _Drętwota_!

Jej oczy błysnęły, kiedy nieprzytomny Snape zwalił się na podłogę.

Wstała i rozejrzała się po komnacie.

Frank siedział obok Lily, a Alice przykładała worek z lodem do guza, którego sobie nabił po oszołomieniu. James stał nad Remusem, który też już odzyskał przytomność, a którego wzrok nie opuszczał leżącej postaci Snape'a. Elora Zabini i Mary już dawno straciły swoje różdżki i siłowały się w kącie komnaty – Mary wygrywała pojedynek na ciągnięcie się za włosy.

Syriusz, nadal blokowany przez tarczę Higgsa, chodził nerwowo wzdłuż jej krawędzi, a jego szare oczy przeskakiwały z nauczyciela na Snape'a. Wyglądał, jakby chciał popełnił morderstwo.

Mia przypomniała sobie, że starszy Syriusz Black miał ten sam wyraz twarzy, gdy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie stanął naprzeciwko Petera Pettigrew.

Z kolei Peter cały czas trzymał się z tyłu. Wyglądał tak, jakby chciał się stopić ze ścianą.

\- To było bardzo interesujące…Doświadczenie – skomentował Higgs drwiącym tonem. – Zadanie domowe na jutro: piętnastocalowe wypracowanie o skutkach nakładania na siebie zaklęć ofensywnych. Chociaż dzisiaj przypada pełnia księżyca. Panno Potter, będzie pani w stanie odrobić zadanie domowe, czy skupi się dzisiaj pani na walce o prawa wilkołaków, które podobno były widziane w pobliżu?

Mia odpowiedziała morderczym spojrzeniem, ale nie pozwoliła się sprowokować.

Ostatnie słowa Higgsa jednoznacznie oznaczały koniec lekcji, jednak Syriusz, zamiast wyjść z klasy, podszedł do Snape'a.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz odezwiesz się do Mii, Smarkerusie, jesteś martwy – warknął niskim, groźnym głosem, wychodząc z komnaty.

Na korytarzu Mia stała przy Remusie, który wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał zemdleć. Odgarnęła delikatnie z jego zroszonego potem czoła długie, jasne kosmyki.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, skąd znasz to zaklęcie, Potter! – Krzyknął do niej Snape, wychodząc za Syriuszem z klasy.

Black odwrócił się i chciał rzucić na Ślizgona z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że masz się do niej nie odzywać. Już nie żyjesz, Smarkerusie!

\- Wystarczy! Cofnij się – powstrzymała go Lily, wchodząc między chłopców.

\- Zejdź mi z drogi, Evans – warknął Syriusz.

\- Syriuszu – syknęła na niego Mia. Posłała Snape'owi nieprzyjemne spojrzenie ponad ramieniem przyjaciela. – Syriuszu, nie. On nie jest tego warty.

Black cofnął się, ale spojrzał zimno na Lily i Severusa, zanim opiekuńczo objął ramionami Mię.

\- Severusie – szepnęła Lily.

\- Nie zamierzasz się dowiedzieć, jak się czują twoi przyjaciele i ich zwierzak? – Zadrwił z niej Snape.

Lily zadrżała, gdy dotarły do niej jego słowa. Uniosła dłoń, kiedy James i Syriusz stanęli po obu jej bokach.

\- Wszyscy mają się wynieść z tego korytarza zanim zacznę odejmować punkty.

\- Kiedyś będziesz musiała wybrać stronę, Evans – Syriusz posłał Lily drwiące spojrzenie i odszedł, zostawiając Mię i Jamesa z niedomagającym Remusem.

\- Olej go – poradziła Mia.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Którego?

\- Obu? Wszystkich?

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

17 marca 1976

\- Mia? Mia, obudź się.

\- Peter? – Mia potarła zaspane oczy i spojrzała na trzęsącego się chłopca, który stał w nogach jej łóżka. – Peter, przysięgam na Merlina, jeśli w tym momencie znajdujesz się w żeńskiej sypialni, przeklnę cię stąd do przyszłego tysiąclecia. Jak tu wlazłeś?

\- Szczur – wskazał na siebie, jakby to go tłumaczyło.

\- Rozumiem. To tłumaczy, jak się tu dostałeś. Teraz chcę wiedzieć, po co? Jeśli Mary się dowie, że wślizgujesz się do naszej sypialni, umrzesz w męczarniach. Nawet Jamie nie obroni cię przed jej gniewem.

\- Mia, musisz iść ze mną. Coś się stało. Nie możemy go uspokoić.

Wyskoczyła z łóżka, odrzucając kołdrę. Wiedziała.

\- Gdzie jest Remus?

Noce, kiedy królowała pełnia księżyca, stawały się coraz gorsze od kiedy dotarły do nich słuchy, że w okolicy widuje się wilkołaki. Ataki zbliżały się do Hogsmeade, a co za tym idzie, do Hogwartu. Remus zmienił się we wrak człowieka, a fakt, że podczas transformacji jego przyjaciele nie mogli mu towarzyszyć, pogłębiał jego depresję.

\- Jest w Pokoju Życzeń. Jamesowi udało się go zamknąć – małe, wodniste oczka Petera były szerokie z przerażenia, co tylko spowodowało, że Mia szybko narzuciła na siebie szaty.

Nie czekając na Petera, Mia wybiegła z sypialni i pognała w kierunku wyjścia z Wieży Gryfonów.

Dotarłszy na siódme piętro, skierowała się ku wrzaskom, które słyszała od dłuższego czasu. Mijając róg, dziewczyna spostrzegła Syriusza, siedzącego na podłodze. Jego oczy były podkrążone i zaczerwienione. Zwiesił nisko głowę, nie patrząc na Jamesa, który wrzeszczał na niego z czerwoną twarzą, trzymając go pod różdżką.

Mia często porównywała Jamesa do Harry'ego, ale właśnie w takich chwilach, kiedy James tracił nad sobą kontrolę, dostrzegała różnice między ojcem i synem. Harry przez całe siedem lat zachował sylwetkę Szukającego, z kolei James nabrał masy mięśniowej i kiedy potrzebował, wyglądał na wyższego i większego, niż był w rzeczywistości.

\- … powinienem przekląć cię w tym momencie! – Darł się, bliski łez. – Syriuszu, miałeś być lepszym człowiekiem, niż twoja rodzina!

Krzywiąc się z powodu głośności wrzasków swojego przyjaciela, Syriusz skulił się pod ścianą.

Mia wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, patrząc na rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę. Nigdy nie widziała Jamesa wściekłego na Syriusza. Nawet, kiedy kłócili się o związek jej i Remusa, Jamie raczej reagował złością, bo uważał to za swój braterski obowiązek. Jednakże teraz był naprawdę wściekły na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Już od bardzo dawna James nie zwrócił się do Syriusza jego imieniem, zamiast ksywką.

\- Ja wiem… Ja… Ja nie mogę… - Black jąkał się, nie mogąc sklecić zdania.

\- Jamie? – Szepnęła Mia, podchodząc bliżej. – Jamie, gdzie jest Remus?

Syriusz głośno przełknął ślinę, wstał i na chwiejnych nogach próbował się do niej zbliżyć.

\- Mia…

\- Remus jest w Pokoju Życzeń – powiedział James, a jednocześnie ruchem różdżki zabronił Syriuszowi podejść bliżej Mii. Posłał przyjacielowi mordercze spojrzenie, po czym zwrócił się do swojej siostry. – Zdarzył się… Wypadek.

\- Nie – potrząsnęła głową, już wiedząc, co zaraz usłyszy. Jak mogła o tym zapomnieć? Wbiła wzrok w Syriusza, który złamał się pod jego ciężarem i odwrócił głowę.

\- Mia, tak mi przykro. Nie masz pojęcia, jak mi przykro – załkał Black, wyraźnie wstrząśnięty.

\- Nikomu nic się nie stało. Ale Smar… _Snape…_ – Jamie poprawił się. – Snape znalazł sposób, żeby przedostać się pod Wierzbą Bijącą. Na szczęście, dotarłem tam na czas. Snape jest z Dumbledorem, ale Remusa nie dało się opanować, kiedy wstało słońce. Profesor Dumbledore poprosił nas, żebyśmy go uspokoili, ale Mia… On nie chce słuchać.

\- Jak Snape znalazł ten sposób? – Zapytała, patrząc na Syriusza. W jej oczach już pojawiły się łzy. Czyż nie było prawdą, że kilka dnia temu nie był w stanie odwrócić od niej wzroku, kiedy w ciemnym korytarzu wyznawali sobie uczucia i obiecywali zapewniać sobie bezpieczeństwo?

\- Pozwoliłem, żeby mnie podsłuchał – wymamrotał. – Pozwoliłem, żeby myślał, że trzymamy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie coś cennego. Pozwoliłem, żeby pomyślał, że nas wydalą ze szkoły, kiedy to znajdą. A potem…

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wypuścił drżący oddech.

\- Tak mi przykro, Mia. Pozwoliłem, żeby usłyszał, jak mówiłem o sekrecie Wierzby Bijącej. O tym, jak ją zatrzymać.

Zamknęła oczy. Nie potrafiła na niego krzyczeć.

\- Syriuszu, mogłeś go zabić. Mogłeś zrujnować Remusa. Zrujnować całe jego życie.

\- Mia, proszę – szepnął, a w jego głosie słychać było załamanie. – Nakrzycz na mnie, uderz mnie. Powiedz mi, że mnie nienawidzisz.

\- Nie ma sensu – westchnęła, będąc w stanie zaoferować mu wyłącznie swój cichy zawód. – Najsmutniejsze jest to, że spodziewałam się, że niedługo zdarzy się coś w tym stylu. Nie mam siły, żeby się na ciebie wściekać, bo to niczego nie zmieni. Nic się nie zmienia.

Jej głos był nabrzmiały smutkiem. Spojrzała na drzwi.

\- Jamie, wpuść mnie. Muszę zobaczyć Remusa.

\- Bądź ostrożna – ostrzegł ją szeptem, prowadząc w kierunku Pokoju Życzeń. – Kilka razy uderzył Łapę.

\- I dobrze – zgodziła się.

\- Mia, tak mi… - Zaczął znowu Syriusz, a jego twarz zalała się łzami.

\- To nie mnie powinieneś przeprosić. _Podobno_ miałeś być dobrym człowiekiem!

Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w Pokój Życzeń po tym, jak drzwi się za nią zamknęły. Wyglądało na to, że James poprosił komnatę o odtworzenie Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, jak zrobił to podczas urodzin Remusa. Czy naprawdę minęły tylko cztery dni od wspólnego świętowania?

Komnata wyglądała, jakby przeszła przez nią trąba powietrzna. Meble były powywracane, zasłony podarte, a w ścianach ziały ogromne dziury. Mia zmarszczyła brwi, dotykając jednej wyrwy, na której znalazła krew.

Usłyszała łkanie z kąta komnaty i odwróciła się w tamtą stronę, dostrzegając w końcu Remusa, skulonego, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Nawet w ciemności, widziała nową bliznę na jego twarzy, zaczynającą się nad lewą brwią, ciągnącą przez całą długość nosa i kończącą w połowie policzka.

\- Cześć, kochanie – szepnęła, przysuwając się do niego powoli. W końcu klęczała przed jego skurczoną postacią. Remus odwrócił głowę, nie kontrolując szlochów. Obawiała się, że się od niej odsunie, kiedy zaoferowała mu swój dotyk, jak zwykle się od niej odsuwał po pełni księżyca. Martwiła się, że na nią warknie, że się od niej odetnie albo ją zignoruje. A jednak w momencie, kiedy pochyliła się w jego kierunku, Remus wpadł w jej ramiona, zanosząc się płaczem.

\- Będzie dobrze – szepnęła, przeczesując palcami jego włosy, próbując powstrzymać swoje własne łzy. Pocałowała czubek jego głowy. – Dumbledore wszystko naprawi. Nie zrobiłeś _nic_ złego.

\- Mogłem kogoś zabić. Mogłem go zabić – wymamrotał między szlochami. – Skończę tak, jak inne wilkołaki… Jak Greyback. W końcu kogoś skrzywdzę.

\- Nie pozwolę, żeby tak się stało. Przysięgam na moją magię, Remusie, że zrobię wszystko, żebyś nigdy nie stał się kimś takim, jak Greyback.


	48. Bierz Pelerynę

Od tłumaczki: Zgodnie z zapowiedzią, rozdział w sobotę. Kolejnego możecie się spodziewać raczej w przyszłą niedzielę, w związku z moim wyjazdem. Po prostu nie będę miała możliwości, żeby go wcześniej dodać.

Dziękuję za komentarze i PM'ki. Odpowiem dzisiaj Wioli, która zapytała, czy naprawdę nie można niczego zmienić: częściowo jest to wyjaśnione w poniższym rozdziale. Z punktu widzenia Hermiony, to wszystko już się wydarzyło. Mia nie może nic zmienić. Co gorsza, czasami jest katalizatorem przyspieszającym lub wręcz powodującym to, co dla Hermiony wydarzyło się w przeszłości. Zagadnienia związane z czasem i zmianą czegokolwiek będą jeszcze wielokrotnie poruszane, ale odpowiadając na pytanie – nie można nic zmienić.

Miłego czytania

ROZDZIAŁ 48 – BIERZ PELERYNĘ

17 marca 1976

Huncwoci i Mia zostali wezwani do gabinetu Dumbledore'a w momencie, kiedy Remus się uspokoił.

Dyrektor wyglądał tak, jakby chciał jak najszybciej mieć tę sytuację za sobą.

\- Panowie, zaczekajcie proszę przed drzwiami. Muszę zamienić słówko z panną Potter w sprawie zupełnie niezwiązanej z obecną – powiedział, a w jego oczach pojawiły się dobrotliwe błyski, z których był znany.

James chwycił ramię Remusa, Peter podtrzymał Syriusza, bo wydawało się, że dwaj przyjaciele nie są w stanie utrzymać się na własnych nogach. Chłopcy opuścili gabinet.

Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Dumbledore wskazał Mii puste krzesło, które dziewczyna zajęła ze smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, panie profesorze. Powinnam była do tego nie dopuścić – chciała się tylko w spokoju rozpłakać, ale jej oczy pozostawały suche i zaczerwienione. Wszystkie łzy wylała przy Remusie, kiedy tego ranka pocieszała go w Pokoju Życzeń.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym wielokrotnie podczas naszych spotkań, panno Potter. I podtrzymuję moje stanowisko, że powinna pani trzymać się zasad ustalonych przez pana Lupina. Jeśli mogę spytać, próbowała pani coś zmieniać w obecnej linii czasowej?

Westchnęła i przygryzła policzek.

\- Nie wiem, panie profesorze. Czasami nie potrafię zdecydować, czy moje działania mają na celu coś zmienić, czy po prostu reaguję normalnie. Są dni, kiedy zastanawiam się, czy nie jestem tym katalizatorem, o którym pan mówił. Czy to właśnie moja obecność w tej linii czasowej doprowadziła do przyszłości, którą znam.

Największym problemem Mii w tej linii czasowej był Peter. Gdyby dano jej taką możliwość, zapobiegłaby spotkaniu Jamesa, Syriusza, Remusa i Petera, a jednak to właśnie _ona_ jako pierwsza wyciągnęła dłoń do leżącego na podłodze pociągu chłopca. Zastanawiała się nad tym, jak ciężko jej było kontrolować swój gniew, gdy stała twarzą w twarz z tym zdrajcą – szczególnie we Wrzeszczącej Chacie – i do głowy przyszło jej, że może to jej własna niechęć do Petera stała się tym, co pchnęło go w stronę czynów nie do odkupienia.

I była też kwestia Snape'a. Bardzo świeża, można dodać.

\- Wydaje mi się, że właśnie ja byłam powodem tego, co stało się ostatniej nocy – przyznała. – Na ostatniej lekcji doszło do pewnego spięcia między mną i Severusem. Syriusz wziął to bardzo do siebie. Prawdopodobnie chciał się odegrać w moim imieniu, zatem to moja wina.

\- Panno Potter, Armaty z Chudley znowu zajmują ostatnie miejsce w lidze. Czy to też jest pani wina? – Zapytał Dumbledore. – Przez cały ostatni tydzień padało. Czy to również pani wina? Minęło kilka lat, od kiedy czytałem list, który pani dostała, więc proszę mi przypomnieć, co mówił o winie?

\- „ _Błagam, nie wiń siebie za to, jak potoczyła się przyszłość_ " – zacytowała, po czym ponownie westchnęła, doskonale rozumiejąc tok rozumowania Dumbledore'a. Znała na pamięć słowa Remusa. To była jedyna rzecz, która łączyła ją z przyszłością. – „ _Co ma się wydarzyć, na pewno się wydarzy, nieważne jak_ ". Rozumiem, panie profesorze.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- To dobrze. Przejdźmy teraz do właściwej sprawy, dla której poprosiłem o chwilę rozmowy na osobności. Do tej pory starałem się nie ulegać pokusom i nie zadawałem pytań dotyczących pani wiedzy o przeszłości. Chciałbym jednak poprosić o radę, jak rozwiązać ten problem.

\- Jak mogę panu pomóc, dyrektorze? – Zapytała.

\- Nie jestem pewny, co w tym momencie powinienem zrobić. Tajemnica pana Lupina nie ujrzy światła dziennego. Powziąłem pewne środki zaradcze, jeśli chodzi o pana Snape'a. Jednak uważam, że teraz powinienem zdecydować, co zrobić ze studentem, który celowo naraził życie innego człowieka na niebezpieczeństwo. Odwracanie wzroku od tego problemu jest nielogiczne – zmarszczył brwi i uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. – Proszę mi powiedzieć, co wie pani o panu Blacku. Szczególnie o jego charakterze.

Mi przymknęła oczy. Dlaczego zawsze musi chodzić o Syriusza?

\- Nie będę kłamać: moja opinia może być bardziej przychylna Syriuszowi, niż bym tego chciała. Jeśli chodzi o Syriusza i o mnie… Mamy pewne problemy, ale… - Wróciła myślami do swojej oryginalnej linii czasowej, do chwili w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, zanim razem z Harrym cofnęli się w czasie, żeby uratować Syriusza.

 _\- Syriusz Black udowodnił w wieku szesnastu lat, że jest zdolny do popełnienia morderstwa – powiedział profesor Snape. – Nie zapomniałeś o tym, prawda, dyrektorze? Nie zapomniałeś, że był taki czas, kiedy próbował zabić mnie?_

 _\- Moja pamięć jest tak dobra, jak zawsze, Severusie._

Ona i Harry doskonale wiedzieli, że Syriusz nie był odpowiedzialny za morderstwo Jamesa i Lily, zaciekle walczyli, żeby przekonać o tym Snape'a, Knota i Dumbledore'a, ale rozumieli też, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku ich zdanie nie ma większego znaczenia. Słowa pary nastolatków, zbiegłego więźnia i wilkołaka nie liczyły się.

\- _Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli, dzisiaj w nocy uratujecie więcej niż jedno niewinne życie._

Niewinny.

Syriusz nie był winny morderstwa, ale mimo wszystko został zesłany do Azkabanu. Mia wiedziała, że Syriusz – młodszy Syriusz – ma przed sobą ogrom cierpienia. I nie miało znaczenia, kiedy albo jaką zbrodnię popełni. Black będzie cierpiał.

\- Jest bardzo niespokojnym, niepewnym chłopcem. W dodatku bardzo zagniewanym, występującym przeciwko rasizmowi szerzonemu przez swoją własną rodzinę… Ale jest dobrym człowiekiem i sam siebie karze za to, co zrobił – powiedziała z przekonaniem, przypominając sobie czerwone obwódki wokół oczu Syriusza, kiedy siedział przed Pokojem Życzeń, szczerze żałując swoich czynów.

Uśmiech Dumbledore'a powrócił.

\- Dziękuję, panno Potter. Pani słowa były dla mnie bardzo ważne.

Rzeczywiście, były. Dumbledore wykazał się niezwykłą kreatywnością podczas wymyślania kary dla Syriusza, który niejedną noc spędził na szlabanie i nie wyniósł z tego żadnej nauki. Zatem zamiast kazać mu polerować srebra i puchary, zamiast wydalić go za próbę popełnienia morderstwa, Dumbledore nakazał Syriuszowi – w rzeczywistości bardzo inteligentnemu młodemu mężczyźnie – zorganizowanie korepetycji dla uczniów piątego roku, którzy mieli problem ze zbliżającymi się egzaminami.

Ta kara zmusiła Syriusza do rozmów z uczniami z innych Domów, w tym ze Ślizgonami, i jednocześnie sprawiła, że Black sam usiadł do powtarzania materiału. Kiedy do Mii dotarła informacja o tym, jaką karę nałożono na Syriusza, dziewczyna roześmiała się w głos. Przypomniała sobie, jak kiedyś starszy Syriusz obiecał jej, że kiedyś jej opowie, jak udało mu się zdobyć aż dziewięć S.U.M.ów.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

14 kwietnia 1976

\- Nie jestem na niego zła. Jestem _zawiedziona_.

Mia leżała na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym, w dłoniach trzymała książkę dotyczącą numerologii. Minęły już dwa lata, a ona nadal nie wybaczyła chłopcom, że odwiedli ją od wyboru tego przedmiotu. Bardzo ją cieszyło, że nadszedł czas egzaminów, po których będzie mogła zrezygnować z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami – _ponownie_. Przełożyła stronę podręcznika i uświadomiła sobie, że zamiast czytać tekst, wykorzystuje książkę jako wymówkę, żeby nie rozmawiać z bratem.

\- Ale _Remus_ mu wybaczył – przekonywał James, siadając przed nią na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, ubrany w strój do Quidditcha.

Zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła usta.

\- Może Remus nie powinien był mu wybaczać. Syriusz zachował się głupio i samolubnie, a wasza dziwna niechęć do Snape'a właśnie wykroczyła poza ramy szkolnego naśmiewania się, co też mi się bardzo nie podoba.

James natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, wyglądając na zawstydzonego. Znała to spojrzenie. Klasyczne zagranie Jamesa Pottera, które później odziedziczył jego syn. Mówiło mniej więcej tyle: „ _Przepraszam, jeśli moje zachowanie ci się nie podoba, ale i tak będę się w ten sposób zachowywał_ ". Przynajmniej Harry miał wystarczająco dużo poczucia przyzwoitości, że zagrywał w ten sposób, kiedy ryzykował życiem, żeby ratować świat. James korzystał z tego spojrzenia, za każdym razem kiedy chciał uniknąć jej gniewu.

\- Przecież nikt nie zginął – przypomniał Jamie z krzywym uśmiechem. – Dumbledore zmusił Snape'a do złożenia Przysięgi Czarodzieja, że nigdy nie zdradzi sekretu Lunatyka.

Wiedziała, że Jamie celowo nie używa żadnego obraźliwego określenia, kiedy mówił o Severusie. Nie chciał jej bardziej zirytować.

\- Mia, minął już miesiąc. Remus ma się dobrze, Snape ma się dobrze, tylko ty się przez cały czas wściekasz na Syriusza.

\- Ma grubą skórę, jakoś to przeżyje – odpowiedziała z goryczą.

\- Chociaż na niego nakrzycz, albo coś – westchnął i spojrzał na nią błagalnie. – Mia, nigdy nie było tak źle. Boję się, że jeśli z nim nie porozmawiasz, Syriusz zrobi coś głupiego.

Mia wbiła wzrok w swojego brata i uniosła elegancko jedną brew. Zaczęła podejrzewać, o co mogło chodzić Jamiemu. Nie spuszczając w niego wzroku, odłożyła książkę na bok i pochyliła się nad chłopakiem. Obserwowała, jak James powoli łamie się pod ciężarem jej spojrzenia – nauczyła się tej sztuczki od Dorei.

\- Jamie? – Zaczęła spokojnie, chociaż jej łagodna mina nijak się miała do burzy szalejącej w jej oczach. – Czy Syriusz zagroził, że nie zagra w dzisiejszym meczu, jeśli mu nie wybaczę?

Jej podejrzenia zamieniły się w pewność w momencie, kiedy oczy Jamesa rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.

\- Mama miała rację, powinnaś była zostać Ślizgonką. Proszę, Mia, to ważny mecz. Jeśli dzisiaj pokonamy Slytherin, będziemy mieli szansę na Puchar!

Na początku nie mogła uwierzyć, że Remus tak szybko przebaczył Syriuszowi. James też bardzo szybko przyjął przeprosiny, mimo tego, że był bliski przeklęcia swojego najbliższego przyjaciela jeszcze miesiąc temu.

\- Niech ci będzie – warknęła, patrząc na klęczącego przed nią brata, błagającego, żeby wybaczyła Łapie dla uratowania honoru Gryffindoru. – Przyślij go do mnie jak najszybciej, żebyście jeszcze zdążyli na boisko. Nie chcemy, żeby cała szkoła myślała, że kapitan drużyny Gryfonów opuścił własny mecz.

Łapa zaczął powoli schodzić ze schodów wiodących do sypialni chłopców, jakby tylko czekał na jej słowa. Położył wielki, czarny łeb na jej kolanach, spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i zaskomlał cicho.

\- Szczenięce oczy – prychnęła z niesmakiem. – Sprytne. Idź, wygraj swój głupi mecz. Wybaczam ci. Na razie.

Podążyła za chłopcami na boisko i dołączyła do Lily, Mary, Alice, Franka, Petera i bardzo źle wyglądającego Remusa na trybunach. W powietrzu czuć było mrozem. Nikomu innemu to nie przeszkadzało, ale Lupin bardzo źle reagował na zmiany temperatury. Mia machnęła różdżką w jego kierunku i rzuciła Zaklęcie Rozgrzewające.

Lupin westchnął z ulgą i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

\- Dzięki, Mia.

Dziewczyna wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, wdychając jego zapach, jakby był powietrzem, do którego dostępu od tak dawna jej odmawiano. Po sytuacji ze Snapem, kiedy prawie zabił innego ucznia, Remus wycofał się, ale na szczęście nie stał się na powrót zahukanym chłopcem, którego poznała na pierwszym roku. Powiedział jednak Mii, że na jakiś czas muszą zaprzestać fizycznych zbliżeń. Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy Remus ułoży sobie w głowie kilka spraw, w tym poradzi sobie z poczuciem winy, które przygniatało go od miesiąca. Oczywiście, zgodziła się na jego zasady, po części też dlatego, że nie wiedziała, czy gdyby wylądowała w łóżku z Remusem, zrobiłaby to bo pragnie Remusa, czy może dlatego, że chciała się odegrać na Syriuszu. A Lupin nie zasługiwał, żeby go wykorzystywać w ten sposób.

Jego uścisk bardzo ją ucieszył, bo miała nadzieję, że jej najlepszy przyjaciel wraca do normalności, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że pełnia księżyca przypadała za kilka godzin.

Pani Hooch zmusiła Jamesa, żeby uściskiem dłoni przywitał się z kapitanem drużyny Ślizgonów, Lucindą Talkalot. Na gwizdek czternastu zawodników wzniosło się w powietrze.

\- Kafel w posiadaniu Gryfonów; szybko zaczynają grę. Kapitan James Potter nigdy nie próbował zwieść Ślizgonów fałszywym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Potter podaje do Florence, Florence z powrotem do Pottera. Potter podrzuca Kafel, a pałkarz, Syriusz Black, uderza w niego pałką i zdobywa punkty! – Nad trybunami poniósł się głos komentatora, podczas gdy Gryfoni zaczęli klaskać. – To był bardzo dziwny ruch Blacka, podobny do zagrania z mugolskiej gry, ale zgodny z regułami Quidditcha.

Po tylu latach w szkole, Mia w końcu uśmiechała się, oglądając mecz. Quidditch zawsze był dla niej głupim i bardzo niebezpiecznym sportem, ale go pokochała. Jej uwagę przykuł przelatujący obok Syriusz. Odwrócił do niej głowę i mrugnął zawadiacko, a Mia nie mogła oderwać wzroku od jego ciała odzianego w czerwono-złote szaty do gry, które rozwiewał za nim wiatr. Do jej ust napłynęła ślinka. Przełknęła ją i nagle jej oczy się zwęziły, gdy uświadomiła sobie, co się właśnie stało. Powiedziała sobie, że absolutnie nie będzie się rozpływać na tym, jak Syriusz Black wyglądał w szatach do Quidditcha! Nie zasługiwał na to, żeby ona się w ogóle o nim myślała. Prychnęła, skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i odszukała wzrokiem swojego brata, który bez problemu zdominował całą grę.

\- Ślizgoni posiadają Kafla i wygląda na to, że kapitan Talkalot spostrzegła, gdzie jest Znicz!

Uwagę wszystkich przykuło dwóch Ścigających, nurkujących w kierunku ziemi, omijających tłuczki i innych przeciwników, goniących za małą, złotą piłeczką. Znicz był jednak nieco szybszy niż dwie Zmiataczki, których dosiadali zawodnicy.

Mia odwróciła wzrok od meczu dokładnie w momencie, kiedy czarodziej w szatach Aurora podchodził do dyrektora Dumbledore'a.

Dumbledore wstał i wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę. Jasne światło obmyło całe boisko, natychmiast kończąc grę. Znicz i dwa tłuczki zatrzymały się w powietrzu i runęły na ziemię.

Dyrektor następnie przyłożył różdżkę do swojego gardła, rzucając na siebie Zaklęcie Nagłaśniające.

\- Wybaczcie, ale musimy przełożyć to spotkanie na inny termin. Wszyscy uczniowie mają natychmiast wrócić do Pokojów Wspólnych. Nikomu nie wolno wychodzić z zamku.

\- Co się dzieje? – Zapytała Alice, zwracając się do Remusa i Lily, dwójki Prefektów, którzy zaczęli zaganiać Gryfonów do zamku.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi, robiąc unik przed rządkiem przerażonych pierwszorocznych.

\- Kto wie?

\- Remusie? – Szepnęła do niego Mia. – Wszystko w porządku?

Potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie. Zabronili uczniom wychodzić z zamku, a ja będę sam w Zakazanym Lesie za mniej niż dwie godziny – jego oczy na moment spoczęły na Wierzbie Bijącej, widocznej w oddali. – Dlaczego mieliby zabronić uczniom opuszczania zamku?

Kąciki ust Mii opadły.

\- Nie wiem. Ale obiecuję, że się dowiem.

Remus razem z Lily zaprowadził Gryfonów do Pokoju Wspólnego, po czym udał się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, gdzie spotkał się z panią Pomfrey, która miała zaprowadzić go do ukrytego wejścia po Wierzbą Bijącą. Słońce zaczęło powoli chować się za horyzont, a Mia zaniepokojonym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w wierzchołki drzew Zakazanego Lasu.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku – powiedział James, podchodząc do niej. Bawił się czymś, co trzymał w dłoni.

\- Co tam masz?

James parsknął śmiechem.

\- Znicz.

Mia zachichotała w odpowiedzi.

\- Od kiedy jesteś Szukającym?

\- Od nigdy. Zwinąłem go. Chciałem mieć pamiątkę po meczu, z którego nic nie wynieśliśmy – przyznał, wzruszając ramionami. – Jak myślisz, dlaczego zamknęli nas w zamku?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale naprawdę chciałabym się tego dowiedzieć. Martwię się o Remusa. Zanim Dumbledore odwołał mecz, rozmawiał z Aurorem – powiedziała swojemu bratu, marszcząc czoło. – Coś się musiało wydarzyć.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Aurorzy byli w szkole – odpowiedział cicho Jamie. – Myślisz, że może chodzić o to, o czym pisze _Prorok_? O te… Masakry?

\- Bardzo możliwe. Hej… Czy to nie jest…? – Przekrzywiła głowę, przyglądając się samotnej sylwetce na błoniach Hogwartu. Najpierw założyła, że to był Hagrid, ale nawet z takiej odległości widziała, że ten człowiek nie miał postury półolbrzyma.

\- Prawdopodobnie nauczyciele robią dodatkowy obchód – powiedział James, patrząc tam, gdzie jego siostra.

\- Jamie, bierz Pelerynę! Coś tu się nie zgadza.

Pięć minut później James, Mia, Syriusz i Peter wymykali się przez dziurę za portretem Grubej Damy. James i Syriusz mieli problem, żeby we dwóch zmieścić się pod Peleryną. Peter już zmienił się w szczura i biegł po listwie przy ścianie, natomiast Mia podążała za chłopcami, rzuciwszy na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona.

\- Idźcie w kierunku drzwi wejściowych – szepnęła do chłopców, starając się na nich nie wpaść.

Na dole zdążyła złapać za Pelerynę, zatrzymując Huncwotów, ponieważ usłyszała znajome głosy.

\- Zidentyfikowano ciało? – Wyszeptała profesor Sprout do profesora Kettleburna, który poruszał się, opierając o ścianę. Ona wyglądała na zmartwioną, on na zdenerwowanego.

\- Nie pozostało po nim nic, co umożliwiłoby identyfikację.

\- I są tego pewni? Winna jest ta sama osoba? – Dopytywała profesor Sprout.

\- Tak twierdzą Aurorzy. Uważają, że wilk ukrywał się w Zakazanym Lesie przez kilka tygodni, czekając na pełnię księżyca. Czekał, żeby zaatakować Hogsmeade – odpowiedział Kettleburn.

Mii udało się powstrzymać cichy okrzyk od momentu, kiedy nauczyciele zniknęli poza zasięgiem słuchu.

\- Musimy się dostać do Wierzby Bijącej – ponagliła Huncwotów i pobiegła w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Wiedziała, że łatwiej im będzie wymknąć się na zewnątrz niż unikać nauczycieli na zamku.

Kiedy już znaleźli się na zewnątrz, obserwowali z oddali, jak pani Pomfery prowadzi bardzo zdenerwowanego Remusa w kierunku drzewa. Mia widziała, jak Lupin wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

Odwrócił się dokładnie w ich kierunku, chociaż nie mógł ich zobaczyć, ponieważ byli niewidzialni dla ludzkich oczu. Przez chwilę tylko patrzył w ich stronę, ale pani Pomfrey szybko położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i popchnęła przed siebie.

\- Nie mamy czasu do stracenia, panie Lupin.

Skinął głową i przecisnął się w przejściu pod Wierzbą Bijącą.

Mia odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zobaczyła, jak Remus zniknął pod drzewem, a pani Pomfrey odwróciła się, żeby odejść.

\- Nadal coś mi nie pasuje – odezwał się James.

Mia skinęła głową, cały czas w milczeniu obserwując Wierzbę Bijącą i oddalającą się pielęgniarkę.

\- Czujesz to, Mia? – Zapytał podenerwowany Syriusz. – Coś nowego.

\- To nie jest żaden nowy zapach – zagryzła wargi i poczuła, jak dreszcz przebiegł jej po kręgosłupie. I jakby potwierdzając jej przypuszczenia, przejście pod drzewem się otworzyło i czwórka uczniów wstrzymała oddech z przerażenia.

Z przejścia wyłonił się wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, który coś za sobą ciągnął. Przez moment oświetlały go ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca i Mia dojrzała groźną twarz i poszarzałe przedwcześnie włosy. Nawet z oddali widziała błysk jego ostrych zębów.

Fenrir Greyback.

\- Może być? – Odezwał się ktoś znajomym, wysokim głosem i zza drzewa wyszła kolejna postać. Mia ledwo powstrzymała się od krzyku, widząc ich nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

\- Dobrze się spisałeś – odpowiedział chrapliwie Greyback.

Mia zadrżała z wściekłości na widok starszego wilkołaka. To właśnie on był odpowiedzialny za ból, który co miesiąc przeszywał Remusa. Ten wilkołak zaatakował Billa Weasley'a. Ten wilkołak złapał ją, Harry'ego, Rona i starszego Syriusza, i zawlókł ich do Rezydencji Malfoy'ów. Musiała przełknąć żółć, która pojawiła się nagle w jej ustach i zepchnąć w głąb swojego umysłu myśl, która kazała jej zaatakować i zabić Śmierciożercę. Zmusiła się, żeby pamiętać o tym, że w końcu Greyback zginie z ręki Dracona Malfoy'a.

Niestety, Greyback miał zginąć dopiero za dwadzieścia dwa lata, natomiast starszy Remus nigdy jej nie powiedział, że przeżył konfrontację z nim w Hogwarcie. Mia nie miała pojęcia, co się wydarzy.

\- Przez cały rok siedziałem w szkole tylko po to, żeby wykonać jedno zadanie? – Syknął Higgs.

\- Uważaj na swój ton. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś, muszę się spieszyć – odpowiedział wilkołak, wskazując na ciemniejące niebo. – Jeśli już skończyliśmy…

Zrobił taki ruch, jakby chciał sięgnąć po coś, co leżało na ziemi, ale Higgs go powstrzymał.

\- Ani słowa o naszej znajomości – zażądał Higgs. – Skończyliśmy ze sobą.

\- Zwykle nie przyjmuję rozkazów od czarodziejów, ale skoro tak dobrze mi się przysłużyłeś… - Greyback zaśmiał się drwiąco. – Dobrze, dobrze. Nikt nigdy nie pozna twojej tajemnicy. Nadal wszystkim opowiadasz, że twój syn utonął?

Higgs niebezpiecznie zmruży oczy.

\- Nie mam żadnego syna.

\- Co za bzdura! Widziałem go podczas poprzedniej pełni. Jest częścią mojej watahy, czyli znajduje się tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Oczywiście, jest na samym końcu łańcucha pokarmowego – wilkołak oblizał drapieżnie wargi. – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że należy do watahy.

Dłoń Higgsa, zaciśnięta wokół różdżki, pobielała.

\- A ten… Brudny _mieszaniec_? – Spojrzał z niechęcią na ziemię. – Też jeden z twoich?

\- Ten? – Greyback uśmiechnął się mrocznie i podniósł nieprzytomnego Remusa za szaty. – To jeden z moich ulubieńców.

Mia poczuła, że Syriusz chciał ruszyć do przodu, więc złapała go pod Peleryną i przytrzymała. Starła się kiedyś z Greybackiem i wiedziała, że nie mają szans przeciwko wilkołakowi, szczególnie, kiedy pomagał mu profesor Higgs. Nie w momencie, kiedy Remus był ich zakładnikiem.

Greyback poklepał nieprzytomnego Remusa po policzku.

\- Mamy wspólną przeszłość. Z niecierpliwością czekałem, aż dorośnie. Rano zabiorę go do watahy, bo chcę, żeby poznał pozostałych. W przyszłym tygodniu będziemy w Wiltshire. Przekaż tę informację swojemu Czarnemu Panu, dobrze? Jeśli naprawdę jest przyjazny wilkołakom, na pewno szepnę mu o tobie dobre słowo.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś udawał, że nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy, mieszańcu. Zabierz siebie i swoje _potomstwo_ z powrotem do lasu, żeby nikt was nie widział. Niepotrzebnie ryzykujemy.

\- Powiedzieć twojemu synowi, że tatuś przesyła całusy? – Śmiech Greybacka pożegnał Higgsa, który z wściekłością kierował się w stronę zamku. Wilkołak przerzucił sobie ciało nieprzytomnego Remusa przez ramię i zniknął w lesie.

\- Co do kurwy? – Szepnął Syriusz, zrzucając z siebie Pelerynę. – Kurwa, ja pierdolę, co teraz zrobimy? Wiecie, kto to był?

Mia skinęła głową, widoczna, po zdjęciu z siebie Zaklęcia Kameleona.

\- Greyback – odszepnęła, przerażona.

\- Co my tu jeszcze robimy? – James przejął dowodzenie. – Idziemy za nim. Przecież on ma Remusa!

\- Musimy podejść do tego w inny sposób, Jamie – Mia nerwowo przestępowała z nogi na nogę, próbując coś wymyślić. – Mieliśmy szczęście, że staliśmy od zawietrznej. Remus wyczuł nas tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy blisko związani. Gdyby Greyback wiedział, że wszystko słyszeliśmy, bylibyśmy martwi. Albo Remus byłby martwy.

\- I w dodatku Higgs, ten dupek… - Warczał Syriusz.

James złapał Mię za ramiona i mocno nią potrząsnął.

\- Mia, musimy coś zrobić, zanim Greyback zabierze Remusa poza nasz zasięg.

\- Jamie, księżyc w pełni wzejdzie za kilka minut. Obaj się przemienią – próbowała wyjaśnić, ale James patrzył na nią nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem. – Greyback stworzył Remusa. I, co gorsza, jest samcem alfa. Nawet jeżeli wejdziemy do lasu, żeby sprowadzić Remusa z powrotem, to mimo stosowania Wywaru Tojadowego, Lunatyk podda się woli alfy.

\- To zabijemy tego cholernego wilkołaka – zaproponował Black.

\- Nie, nie damy rady. Na pewno nie jako ludzie, a w naszych zwierzęcych postaciach… - Zawahała się, ale musiała wyjaśnić im wszystko w sposób racjonalny. – Nawet wy dwaj macie problem, żeby okiełznać Lunatyka, a obaj macie potężne ciała jako zwierzęta. A teraz mówimy o dorosłym wilkołaku, który pogodził się ze swoją naturą. Widzieliście, jak on w ogóle wygląda? Patrzyliście na jego dłonie? Przez cały czas pozostaje między formami, jest jednocześnie człowiekiem i wilkiem, żeby masakrować ludzi i zarażać ich między pełniami księżyca. Tacy ludzie nie zmienią się w wilkołaki, ale ich rany będą trudne do uleczenia, a ich zachowanie stanie się bardziej wilcze. On tak postępuje, bo wie, że ludzie się boją wilkołaków. To dzikus do szpiku kości. Bycie samcem alfa tylko dodaje mu sił.

Peter zmienił się nagle w człowieka i z przerażeniem patrzył na Mię.

\- Co w takim razie możemy zrobić?

\- Co sprawia, że Greyback jest samcem alfa? – Zapytał jednocześnie James.

Na całym ciele Mii pojawiła się gęsia skórka, kiedy rozwiązanie ich problemów rozbłysło jasno w jej umyśle.

\- Wataha – uśmiechnęła się.


	49. Wataha

Od tłumaczki: Przed nami jeden z najważniejszych dla fabuły rozdziałów. To właśnie tej nocy, z 14 na 15 kwietnia 1976 roku przydarzyło się coś, co sprawiło, że możliwe były późniejsze wydarzenia, do których doszło na trzecim roku Hermiony i Harry'ego. Ale poczytacie o tym dokładniej w przemyśleniach Mii. Miłego rozdziału.

ROZDZIAŁ 49 – WATAHA

14 kwietnia 1976

Mia nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że wcześniej nie dostrzegła znaków.

„ _Ty też jesteś moja, wiesz? Należysz do mnie. To tak jakbym ja był alfą, a ty moją betą._ "

„ _A co z Syriuszem, Jamesem i Peterem?_ "

„ _Oni też należą do watahy._ "

\- Tworzymy watahę – wyszeptała, nagle zdając sobie z tego sprawę. – Musimy iść. Wyjaśnię wszystko po drodze. Chyba wiem, jak możemy uratować Remusa.

Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, stawiając pierwszy krok w kierunku Zakazanego Lasu. Syriusz i James natychmiast znaleźli się po obu jej stronach, gotowi podążyć za nią w niebezpieczeństwo, ufający jej bezwarunkowo w kwestiach związanych z lykantropią.

\- Zaczekajcie! – Zawołał Peter. Jego okrągła twarz była nienaturalnie blada, a oczy szeroko otwarte. Bał się nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z przyjaciółmi. – Ja… Ja… Ktoś powinien powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi, co się dzieje.

Wydawało się, że James zgadza się z Peterem, ale Mią już zawładnęły instynkty Animaga i wyczuwała strach, wypływający wraz z potem z każdego poru na skórze chłopaka. Usłyszała, jak Syriusz warknął niskim, niebezpiecznym tonem – prawdopodobnie wyczuwał to samo – i uniosła rękę, żeby powstrzymać go przed popełnieniem jakiegoś głupstwa.

\- Peter ma trochę racji. Jeśli chce zawrócić i iść do Dumbledore'a, powinien to zrobić. Powiedz dyrektorowi, że Greyback zabrał Remusa do Zakazanego Lasu i że widziałeś ich razem z Higgsem. Ani słowa o nas. Pamiętaj, że ty też nielegalnie zmieniasz się w Animaga – groźba w jej głosie była oczywista. Gdyby Peter jakimś cudem wydał ich sekret, pociągnęłaby go za sobą bez skrupułów.

Pettigrew tylko skinął głową, zmienił się w szczura i pomknął w stronę zamku.

Mia westchnęła i odwróciła się ku swoim _odważnym_ Gryfonom.

\- Huncwot nie oznacza członka watahy – powiedziała stanowczo i szybko przeszła między przyjaciółmi, skupiona na lesie, który widziała przed sobą. Wiedziała, co trzeba zrobić, żeby ocalić Remusa, jej alfę, i odczuła ulgę, wiedząc, że Peter Pettigrew nie zostanie częścią watahy, którą właśnie mieli stworzyć.

Tam, gdzie zmierzali, nie było miejsca dla tchórzostwa.

\- Mia, byłaś kiedyś w Zakazanym Lesie? – Zapytał James, podążając za nią między drzewami.

Dziewczyna szła przed siebie bez wahania, z łatwością odnajdując ukrytą ścieżkę.

\- Tak jakby – skłamała.

Wielokrotnie znajdowała się w tym lesie w ciągu swojego życia. Pamiętała, że testrale trzymają się po prawej stronie miejsca, do którego zmierzała i z ulgą dostrzegła na ziemi ślady ich kopyt. Wiedziała też, że centaury żyją raczej w centrum lasu, na ogromnej polanie, podobnej do tej, na której zakończyła się ostatnia bitwa Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów. Podobnej do tej, gdzie Harry zabił Voldemorta. Gdzie ona, Remus i Syriusz prawie zginęli.

 _Nie dopuszczę do tego_.

\- Czasami zmieniam Pokój Życzeń w Zakazany Las. Replika lasu jest idealna, za wyjątkiem tego, że Pokój Życzeń nie odwzorowuje żywych stworzeń, więc las jest pusty. Dzięki temu zwiedzałam Zakazany Las bez żadnego zagrożenia. To tam ćwiczyłam przemianę w Animaga – wyjaśniła, pomijając całkowicie fakt, że również w tej komnacie wielokrotnie uprawiała seks z Remusem.

\- Kotku, niedługo wzejdzie księżyc – powiedział Syriusz. – Wyjaśnij nam swój plan zanim będziemy musieli się zmienić.

\- Wilkołaki dzielą kilka podobieństw ze zwykłymi wilkami. Dlatego mogą żyć w watahach lub samotnie. Remus jest samotnym wilkiem wyłącznie ze względu na okoliczności – zaczęła, z trudem przechodząc przez zwalony pień drzewa. Przez chwilę patrzyła na brata i jego najlepszego przyjaciela, jak z łatwością przeszli nad przeszkodą dzięki swoim długim nogom, którymi obdarzyła ich natura. – Każda wataha ma swojego samca alfę, przywódcę, najsilniejszego. To on kontroluję watahę, a pośród wilkołaków funkcjonuje niepisana zasada, że potomstwo alfy nie ma możliwości, żeby walczyć przeciwko niemu. Potomstwo zwykle nie jest wystarczająco silne. Dlatego Remus musi się odwołać do swojego wewnętrznego instynktu alfy.

\- Ale to właśnie Greyback zmienił Remusa, prawda? To sprawia, że Remus jest jego potomkiem. W jaki sposób jednocześnie może być samcem alfą? – Zapytał James.

\- Bo Syriusz i ja uczyniliśmy go samcem alfą – odpowiedziała. –Nie zrobiliśmy tego celowo, ale to _zrobiliśmy_.

Syriusz złapał Mię za ramię i odwrócił w swoją stronę. Na jego twarzy wyraźnie malował się szok.

\- Jak?

\- To pewien rodzaj więzi. Czułam ją podczas moich medytacji, ciągnęła mnie do Remusa. Widzisz, czułam Więź Rodzinną, która ciągnęła mnie do ciebie, Jamie – kontynuowała, nie pozwalając sobie na wspominanie o Więzi Duchowej, którą czuła między sobą i Syriuszem. – Ale poza nią było coś jeszcze. Jakaś niewidzialna nić, która wabiła mnie do Wrzeszczącej Chaty podczas pełni księżyca i jednocześnie do lasu, w którym wy trenowaliście. To była niesprowokowana Więź Watahy.

Spojrzała w niebo, strząsnęła ze swojego ramienia rękę Syriusza i przyspieszyła, kierując się w stronę centrum Zakazanego Lasu. Księżyc zaczął wschodzić.

\- Wiem coś o więziach. Niesprowokowana więź nic nie znaczy – powiedział Black, idąc za nią. – Ona oznacza tylko tyle, że mamy na siebie jakiś wpływ, bo żyjemy na tym samym świecie.

\- Tak jest wśród czarodziejów i czarownic – zgodziła się Mia, uświadamiając sobie, jak mało Syriusz wiedział w rzeczywistości o więziach. – U wilkołaków jest inaczej. Więzi zwykle tworzą się między członkami rodzin lub małżonkami. Nie ma żadnej hierarchii, poza więzią między skrzatem domowym i jego panem. W watasze jest ustanowiona hierarchia. Jest ona niezbędna dla ich przetrwania, bo bez niej by się pozabijały.

\- A jak to wszystko ma się do nas? – Dopytywał James, przeskakując nad sporej wielkości głazem. – Nie jesteśmy wilkołakami.

\- Wszystkie więzi prowokuje się poprzez emocje i akcje, Jamie. Przygotowanie i prowokacja. Syriusz i ja zrobiliśmy pierwszy krok w przygotowaniu Więzi Watahy tej pierwszej nocy, którą spędziliśmy z Remusem we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

\- Poddaliśmy się – powiedział Syriusz, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie.

\- Przetłumacz – poprosił Jamie, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Ja i Syriusz, w naszych animagicznych postaciach, jesteśmy zwierzętami stadnymi. Żeby pokazać Lunatykowi, że nie stanowimy dla niego zagrożenia, musieliśmy się mu poddać. Przynajmniej _pasywnie_ : skulone uszy, podwinięty ogon – wyjaśniła. – Dopiero wtedy Lunatyk pasywnie nas oznaczył, potarł pyskiem nasze pyski i zostawił na nas swój zapach. W tym momencie ja i Syriusz zostaliśmy rozpoznani jako potencjalni kandydaci do uformowania watahy i jednocześnie ustanowiliśmy hierarchię.

\- Uczyniliśmy Remusa alfą dzięki temu, że _dosłownie_ padliśmy mu do stóp – Syriusz zaśmiał się. – A to znaczy, że… Uda nam się odciągnąć go od Greybacka przez _aktywne_ poddanie się? To sprowokuje więź?

Skinęła głową.

\- Najpierw musimy usunąć Greybacka z drogi. Lunatyk nawet nie zwróci uwagi na nas i na to, że próbujemy uformować z nim watahę, jeśli Greyback nie zostanie umniejszony w jego oczach. A to wymaga rozlewu krwi – głośno przełknęła ślinę. _Oczywiście, że to wymaga rozlewu krwi. Jaki rytuał tego nie wymaga?_ Wróciła pamięcią do momentu, kiedy wyciągnęła Syriusza zza Zasłony, przypomniała sobie swoją zakrwawioną dłoń, złocisty blask i to nagłe przyciąganie, które poczuła. Coś ją wtedy nieubłagalnie ciągnęło do Blacka.

\- No, dobrze – James skinął głową, ale wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, gdy tak podążał za siostrą w głąb Zakazanego Lasu. – Nasza trójka przeciwko szalonemu, żądnemu krwi wilkołakowi. Nie widzę problemu.

W głos Jamiego wdarła się sarkastyczna nuta.

\- Co się dzieje po sprowokowaniu więzi?

\- Pieczętuje się ją – odpowiedziała Mia, po czym zakłopotana przeczyściła gardło. – Ale nie będziemy tego robić.

\- Dlaczego nie? Nie wzmocniłoby to więzi? – James uniósł brew.

\- Tak, wzmocniłoby, ale… Ani ty, ani Syriusz nie chcielibyście pieczętować tej więzi.

\- Jeśli mówimy o życiu Remusa, zrobiłbym dla niego wszystko – zaprotestował stanowczo Potter.

Syriusz zaczął się szaleńczo śmiać, ale po chwili umilkł i odkaszlnął, próbując zachować powagę.

\- Rogaczu, wilkołaku pieczętują swoją więź uprawiając seks i gryząc się nawzajem.

James przystanął na moment, a jego twarz zrobiła się ogniście czerwona.

\- No, dobrze. Ale Remus przeżyje, jeśli nie zapieczętujemy więzi? – Upewnił się. Syriusz tylko zachichotał i skinął głową. – Wiec zgodnie z planem…?

Słowa Pottera zostały przerwane przez głośny wrzask, dobiegający z niedaleka. Po chwili zawtórował mu kolejny. Troje Gryfonów spojrzało w górę i dostrzegło królujący na niebie księżyc w pełni, w całej swojej szkodliwej chwale. Słuchali krzyków Remusa, świadczących o ogromnym cierpieniu i Mia zadrżała. Zamknęła oczy i ukryła twarz na piersi Syriusza, który opiekuńczo otoczył ją ramionami. Remus zawsze cierpiał podczas transformacji, ale Mia nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak musiał się czuć, wiedząc, że obok niego jest Greyback.

Nie potrafiła objąć rozumem tego, jak musiał się bać.

\- Musimy ich znaleźć zanim oni znajdą nas – zdecydował James. – Zmieńcie się i pozostańcie w zasięgu wzroku.

\- A ty trzymaj się za nami – poinstruował go Syriusz. – Lunatyk poznaje Rogacza, ale dla Greybacka jesteś łatwą zdobyczą.

James przez moment wyglądał na święcie oburzonego, ale skinął głową, zgadzając się ze słowami przyjaciela. Odwrócił się od pozostałych, żeby zmienić postać. Jego ramiona wyciągnęły się i opadły na ziemię uzbrojone w silne kopyta. Potrząsnął gęstymi włosami i jego głowa po chwili wyglądała jak łeb dostojnego jelenia, z ogromnym porożem, zakończony ostrymi wypustkami.

Mia zachichotała na ten widok. _Rzeczywiście, łatwa zdobycz_.

Syriusz wziął głęboki oddech i rzucił się do przodu, transformując się podczas skoku. Wylądował na ziemi na czterech łapach. Spojrzał na nią psimi oczami i pyskiem dotknął jej dłoni, oferując jej pocieszenie.

Mia westchnęła, próbując zapanować na emocjami. Czy naprawdę minęło dopiero kilka godzin, od kiedy była na niego wściekła?

Zamknęła oczy i opadła na ziemię. Transformacja nadal sprawiała, że czuła się, jakby tonęła, jakby woda zamykała się nad nią i nie pozwalała osiągnąć powierzchni. Po chwili otworzyła oczy i jej sterczące uszy drgnęły, kiedy nasłuchiwała odgłosów lasu. Krzyki ustały, ale słyszała coś innego. Spojrzała na stojącego obok niej Łapę i zrozumiała, że też to usłyszał.

Skamlenie.

Ona i Łapa zaczęli ostrożnie posuwać się w kierunku słyszanych odgłosów, natomiast Rogacz trzymał się kilka metrów za nimi. Rozejrzała się po otoczeniu i na wierzch jej umysłu wypłynęło jedno bardzo bolesne wspomnienie.

 _To tutaj wszystko się wydarzyło po raz pierwszy_.

Poznawała tę grupę drzew po prawej stronie, a gdy obejrzała się za siebie, doskonale widziała ścieżkę w lesie. Było tak, jakby patrzyła na nią ludzkimi oczami, ale nie wzrokiem _Mii Potter_. Wzrokiem _Hermiony Granger_.

Uciekała wtedy przez Zakazany Las, ściskając dłoń Harry'ego Pottera. Wokół jej szyi wisiał Zmieniacz Czasu, z którego niedawno skorzystali, a gonił ich wilkołak. Remus po swojej transformacji. Te same drzewa, ta sama ścieżka… Mia prawie dała się przekonać, że w oddali czeka na nich Hardodziob. Gdyby spojrzała przed siebie swoim lisim wzrokiem, była przekonana, że dostrzegłaby cypel na jeziorze, gdzie Harry walczył z Dementorami. W swoim wspomnieniu słyszała wycie Lunatyka, więc pobiegła za Łapą, polegając na swoim instynkcie, na zapachach i odgłosach, które pchały ich naprzód.

„ – _Kat! Przyprowadzi Dementorów! Czas na nas, Hermiono – powiedział do niej Harry, pomagając jej wdrapać się na grzbiet hipogryfa._

 _Wzbili się w powietrze i lecieli zbyt wysoko, jak na jej gust. W końcu dotarli do zamku i Hermiona zobaczyła komnatę, w której uwięziony był zbiegły więzień i morderca, Syriusz Black – komnatę, do której prowadziło trzynaste okno na prawo od Zachodniej Wieży._

 _\- Odsuń się – powiedziała do Harry'ego i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Lewą ręką mocno ściskała szatę przyjaciela. – Alohomora!_

 _Okno odskoczyło, co zwróciło w końcu wolność Syriuszowi._

 _Black wspiął się na parapet i przerzucił nogę przez grzbiet hipogryfa. Rzucił wtedy Hermionie spojrzenie pełne żalu i czegoś jeszcze, czego nie potrafiła nigdzie umiejscowić. Skinęła do niego uspokajająco głową, z milczącym przyzwoleniem, żeby złapał ją w pasie na czas ucieczki. Podczas całego lotu, miała mocno zaciśnięte powieki, które podniosła dopiero w momencie, kiedy kopyta Hardodzioba dotknęły stałego podłoża._

 _Harry natychmiast zeskoczył z hipogryfa, natomiast Hermiona nie mogła się ruszyć, bo ramiona Syriusza cały czas ją obejmowały._

 _\- Syriuszu, musisz uciekać. Szybko – wydyszał Harry. – Oni w każdej chwili mogą dotrzeć do biura Flitwicka. Dowiedzą się, że uciekłeś._

 _Nagle Syriusz puścił Hermionę._

 _Odwróciła się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, a on odpowiedział jej wzrokiem na krawędzi łez. Podejrzewała, że prawie płakał z wdzięczności, domyślała się, że ten niewinny człowiek, skazany za zbrodnie kogoś innego, po raz pierwszy od wielu lat spotkał się z uprzejmym potraktowaniem._

 _Syriusz Black posłał jej wtedy wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek._

 _\- Mam u ciebie Dług Życia, mała czarownico."_

 _On wiedział,_ pomyślała Mia, a jej oddech uwiązł w gardle, podczas gdy biegła za Łapą po Zakazanym Lesie. To wspomnienie nagle stało się wyraźniejsze od innych.

Wszystko zaczęło się tamtej nocy. Wrzeszcząca Chata. Syriusz, Remus i Peter. Pełnia księżyca i wilkołak po transformacji. Hermiona zawyła wtedy, żeby odwrócić uwagę Lunatyka od ich wcześniejszych wcieleń, a on odpowiedział na jej wezwanie. Przypomniała sobie, co sama napisała w wypracowaniu dla Snape'a: wilkołaki odpowiadają wyłącznie na wycie swojej watahy.

Remus z przyszłości miał rację: czas się zapętlił. Ona była katalizatorem dla wszystkiego, co miało się przydarzyć i już się przydarzyło. Tamtej nocy, kiedy uratowała życie Syriusza, on ją rozpoznał. Rozpoznał _Mię_ w oczach Hermiony Granger. Tamtej nocy ona sprawiła, że był jej dłużny życie. Tej samej nocy zawyła w lesie i Lunatyk odpowiedział.

Dzisiejszej nocy miał nastąpić moment, który uczynił to wszystko możliwym. Tej nocy zostanie częścią większej całości, do której należał Remus.

 _Częścią watahy_.

Wspomnienia uleciały z jej głowy, gdy zauważyła, że Łapa zwolnił. Odetchnęła głęboko. W lesie pomieszało się tak wiele aromatów, że początkowo nie była w stanie wyłapać właściwego. Wiedziała, że nad jej głową gniazdują młode ptaki, a w pobliżu kręci się stadko testrali. Gdzieś w oddali błąkał się samotny jednorożec, roztaczając wokół siebie słodki zapach. Na peryferiach swojego zasięgu wyczuwała Rogacza, obchodzącego ich ostrożnie. Gdyby się skoncentrowała, na pewno by go zobaczyła.

W końcu wychwyciła znajomy, ukochany zapach tuż przed sobą: świeża trawa i pergamin.

 _Lunatyk_.

Jednocześnie do jej nozdrzy dotarło coś niepokojąco znajomego: krew i pot.

 _Greyback_.

Zbliżyła się do Łapy, przeszła między jego ogromnymi kończynami i otarła się o jedną swoim miękkim policzkiem, sygnalizując, że była obok niego, czuła się dobrze i była gotowa. Poczuła, że się z nią zgadzał, kiedy jego gorący oddech owionął jej niewielką postać.

Lunatyk leżał na ziemi, skamląc cicho, a wzrok jego złocistych oczu utkwiony był w wysokiej sylwetce szarego wilkołaka, który stał nad nim w dominującej pozie. Greyback, zesztywniały i pokryty bliznami, górował nad Lunatykiem, który przy swoim alfie wyglądał jak przerażony szczeniak. Greyback warknął, obnażył zęby i pochylił się nad Lunatykiem, próbując zmusić go do okazania poddaństwa – siłą starał się odchylił łeb młodszego wilka i obnażyć gardło.

Lunatyk jednak protestował i Mia wiedziała, że to jeden z efektów Wywaru Tojadowego. Świadomość Remusa była blisko powierzchni i Mia wiedziała, że chłopak walczył, mimo że Lunatyk chciał się bezwarunkowo poddać swojemu alfie. Warknął cicho, kiedy Greyback znowu go popchnął. Starszy wilk natychmiast ukarał swojego potomka za nieposłuszeństwo i wgryzł się w jego bok.

Oczy Mii rozszerzyły się i lis ruszył przed siebie, chcąc zaatakować, ale Łapa zdążył zacisnąć zęby na jej karku i powstrzymał ją od ślepego ruszania do bitwy.

Otoczył ją zapach krwi Remusa i zrobiło się jej niedobrze. Zaczęła myśleć o każdym poranku po pełni księżyca, który spędziła z chłopakiem. Przypomniała sobie, jak trzymała w ramionach płaczącego jedenastolatka. Przypomniała sobie, jak trzydziesto-ośmioletni mężczyzna próbował powstrzymać płacz, żeby jej nie przerazić. Widziała wystarczająco dużo krwi Remusa. Za dużo.

Ponownie odetchnęła, żeby się uspokoić i lekko uderzyła głową w łapę Syriusza, żeby dać mu znać, że nadszedł czas.

Łapa powoli wyszedł z krzaków, z każdym krokiem zbliżał się do dwóch wilkołaków. Na początku starał się iść bezgłośnie, ale nie miał to sensu – pies był zbyt duży, żeby nie przyciągnąć uwagi Greybacka, nawet gdyby stary wilkołak nie wyczuł go wcześniej nosem.

Greyback odwrócił się i stanął przed Łapą, warcząc groźnie, ale Syriusz się nie cofnął.

Mia spojrzała na Lunatyka, który z kolei nie spuszczał wzroku z Łapy i oddychał szybko, płytko. _Uspokój się, kochanie_ , pomyślała.

Greyback warknął ostrzegawczo.

Łapa to zignorował, rozpędził się, skoczył i zatopił kły w karku wilkołaka.

Greyback odpowiedział ciosem i po chwili dwa drapieżniki walczyły o dominację. Jeden próbował zmusił drugiego do poddania się.

Mia skorzystała z okazji i podbiegła do Lunatyka. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, ale on się wycofał. Jego wzrok przeskakiwał od jej niewielkiej postaci do Greybacka, milcząco prosząc, żeby uciekała, żeby ratowała siebie i Syriusza. Nie był w stanie im pomóc.

Usłyszała głośny jęk i odwróciła się, przerażona, żeby zobaczyć, jak Greyback zrzuca z siebie Łapę i ciska nim o najbliższe drzewo. Psie cielsko osunęło się na ziemię, a z jego zranionej łapy trysnęła krew. Ogarnęła ją furia i mały lis rzucił się do przodu. Mia wylądowała na plecach starszego wilkołaka, wbiła pazury i zęby w jego skórę, a jej dusza zaśpiewała, kiedy poczuła w ustach smak miedzi. Greyback zawył z bólu i zaczął się szamotać, próbując zrzucić ją ze swoich pleców. Jego ruchy były zbyt gwałtowne i Mia spadła prosto pod nogi Greybacka, który warknął na nią i obnażył kły.

Chciała uciec, ale wtedy poczuła, że była ranna. Nie zdążyłaby się oddalić na czas. Odsłoniła własne zęby, zdecydowana, żeby nie ujawniać przed wilkołakiem swojego strachu, szczególnie teraz, kiedy była w niebezpieczeństwie.

Jej opór tylko go rozwścieczył – albo podekscytował, nie potrafiła powiedzieć.

Powarkiwania Greybacka nagle zostały zagłuszone przez tętent kopyt i na polanę galopem wkroczył Rogacz, szarżujący do przodu z pochyloną głową. _Rzeczywiście, łatwa zdobycz_. Greyback nie miał czasu, żeby odpowiednio zareagować i w jednej chwili ostre poroże wbiło się między jego żebra, przebiło skórę na karku i powaliło go na ziemię. Rogacz jednak nie skończył – zaparł się i potrząsnął łbem, rozdzierając futro i skórę wilkołaka. Po chwili zrzucił go na ziemię, odwrócił się do niego tyłem i wierzgnął tylnymi kopytami, zadając cios w otwartą ranę.

Krew zalała polanę. Greyback zawył z bólu i frustracji, kiedy nie mógł się podnieść.

Niespodziewane warknięcie zagłuszyło wszystkie inne odgłosy na polanie i trójka Animagów obejrzała się za siebie. Lunatyk właśnie podniósł się z ziemi i trzymał pysk wysoko, jakby zapach krwi Greybacka poruszył w jego świadomości coś pierwotnego.

Mia dokuśtykała do Łapy, który spokojnie wylizywał swoją ranę. Oboje patrzyli uważnie, jak Lunatyk podszedł do Greybacka i powąchał jego drżące ciało.

Starszy wilkołak próbował warknąć na swojego potomka, ale Lunatyk odwarknął, pewny siebie, zwycięski. Jego złote oczy zalśniły w mroku.

Mia chwyciła zębami zdrową łapę Syriusza i dała mu znak, żeby podążał za nią. Przyjęła bardzo niską pozycję i podczołgała się pod nogi jasnego wilkołaka, który natychmiast na nią spojrzał. Leżała najniżej, jak mogła, z uszami przy głowie i podkulonym ogonem. Lunatyk patrzył na nią z zadowoleniem.

Łapa bardzo dokładnie kopiował jej ruchy.

Zgodnie z ich poleceniem, Rogacz odszedł kilka kroków do tyłu, ale jego wzrok nie opuszczał sylwetki Greybacka.

Lunatyk postąpił krok do przodu, a wtedy Mia i Syriusz jednocześnie obrócili głowy, dobrowolnie obnażając przed wilkołakiem swoje gardła. W tym momencie Remus wydawał się im dużo większy, niż leżący na ziemi Greyback.

Pochylił pysk nad Mią, powąchał ją i opuścił rozwarte szczęki na jej kark. Nie zacisnął ich, tylko okazał swoją dominację. Pokazał, że gdyby chciał, _mógłby_ ją zabić.

Nie poruszyła się, nie przechyliła głowy, nawet wtedy, kiedy Lunatyk odsunął się od niej i powtórzył to samo z Łapą.

Po chwili Lunatyk odstąpił od nich, odwrócił się i spojrzał na Greybacka, który prychając na swojego potomka, odsuwał się od niego, krok po kroku. Złociste oczy starszego wilkołaka prawie jarzyły się czerwienią z wściekłości, ale Mia widziała w spojrzeniu Greybacka strach.

Lunatyk zawył i w czwórkę patrzyli, jak Greyback ucieka do lasu. W momencie, kiedy niebezpieczeństwo minęło, wilk, lis, jeleń i pies zostali otuleni srebrnym blaskiem.

Mia pomyślała o więzi, jaka nawiązała się między nią i Syriuszem. _Przez krew i poświęcenie_ , przypomniała sobie w momencie, kiedy magia wybuchła między nimi.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

15 kwietnia 1976

Promienie słońca przenikały przez gęstą kurtynę liści. Mia otworzyła oczy i zdała sobie sprawę, że gdzieś w środku nocy zmieniła się z powrotem w człowieka. Nie pamiętała zasypiania, więc domyśliła się, że formowanie Więzi Watahy spowodowało, że stracili przytomność. Zamrugała, bo światło ją oślepiło i chciała usiąść, ale nie mogła się podnieść bo coś jednocześnie pchało i ciągnęło ją w dół.

Spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła Syriusza, śpiącego spokojnie na jej kolanach, obejmującego jej talię, z gęstwiną czarnych włosów przykrywającą jego twarz. Odwróciła głowę za siebie i uśmiechnęła się na widok Remusa, który przerzucił rękę nad jej ramionami i znowu sprawił, że czuła się komfortowo i bezpiecznie. Odetchnęła z ulgą i przytuliła mocniej do śpiącego Remusa, jednocześnie zatapiając dłoń we włosach Syriusza. Zauważyła, że ten nawyk działał bardziej uspokajająco na nią, niż na niego.

\- Widzę, że ci wygodnie – głos Jamesa zabrzmiał jak wystrzał w ciszy lasu.

Jeszcze raz się odwróciła i spojrzała na swojego brata, który uśmiechał się do niej drwiąco. Jego włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, a okulary były nieco przekrzywione.

\- To prawda – przyznała.

James zachichotał.

\- Przypominają mi się czasy, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi.

Odpowiedziała smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Tak. Tęsknię za tamtymi czasami.

\- Ja też – Jamie skinął głową i westchnął. – Głównie dlatego, że wtedy nie wydawało mi się dziwne, że moja siostra leży przytulona do dwóch moich najlepszych kumpli. Gdzie się podziały te stare, dobre dni, kiedy Lunatyk nie leżał nagi za moją siostrą, a Łapa nie miał porannej erekcji.

\- Co?! – Mia podskoczyła i przypadkowo uderzyła w czoło Syriusza.

\- Auć! Co się, kurwa, dzieje? – Black podskoczył, przykładając dłoń do czoła.

James zaczął się śmiać.

Mia zakryła dłońmi usta i stłumiła okrzyk.

\- Syriuszu! Przepraszam! – Wydęła usta, widząc, jak chłopak wykrzywił się z bólu, po czym się nad nim pochyliła i pocałowała w czubek głowy. – Nic ci nie jest?

\- Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej! Walczyłem z wilkołakiem, zostałem ranny – jęknął. Usiadł i pokazał długą ranę na swojej dłoni. – Nawiązałem Więź z moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i obudziłem się, bo laska mnie uderzyła. Normalny poranek.

Syknął, kiedy oślepiło go słońce i przesłonił oczy dłonią.

\- A co u ciebie, Rogaczu?

\- Obudziłem się z krwią we włosach – przyznał James. – Poza tym wszystko w porządku.

\- Z krwią we włosach? – Zapytała Mia.

\- No, tak. Wiesz, od… - Przyłożył dłonie do głowy i zasymulował atak porożem. – Od epickiego pogromu wilkołaka. Nie sądzę, żebym mógł powiedzieć o tym Evans?

Zachichotał, a na pierwszy plan wysunęła się jego pewność siebie. Mia nie była tym zachwycona.

\- Uważam, że zachowałem się bardzo bohatersko.

\- Rzeczywiście, jesteś bohaterem, Jamie – przyznała Mia i wybuchła śmiechem, kiedy wyraz samouwielbienia na twarzy jej brata został zastąpiony przez szczere zadowolenie.

Syriusz zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Oczywiście! Rycerz Rogacz!

James odpowiedział identycznym uśmiechem.

\- Łapa Lwie Serce!

\- I Lisica Ryzykantka! – Syriusz odwrócił się do Mii i wyszczerzył zęby.

Dziewczyna posłała mu chłodne spojrzenie.

\- Przestań nazywać mnie lisicą. Nie lubię tego.

\- Mia Wspaniała! – Dodał James.

\- Nie chcę wam przerywać – wymamrotał Remus. Twarz zasłaniał ręką, skulił się za Mią, nadal nagi. – Ale mam pytanie: czy ktoś mógłby mi transmutować jakieś spodnie?


	50. Katalizator

Od tłumaczki: Słowo na niedzielę. Zmiany, zmiany, zmiany. Wszystkie katalizuje obecność Mii. Rozdział mocno rozciągnięty w czasie, ale naładowany bardzo ważnymi dla fabuły sytuacjami. Mia w końcu zaczyna rozumieć, co znaczyły słowa z listu Remusa. Przed nami kilka poważnych rozdziałów, żeby w końcu pośmiać się przy dwóch kolejnych – ja sama powstrzymuję śmiech podczas tłumaczenia. Miłego i do zobaczenia w przyszły weekend.

ROZDZIAŁ 50 – KATALIZATOR

8 czerwca 1976

Peterowi udało się zrobić to, co obiecał: poinformował Dumbledore'a o pojawieniu się Greybacka i zdradzie Higgsa.

Z tego powodu trójka Huncwotów i Mia – aktualnie wataha pod dowództwem Remusa jako samca alfa – wracając z lasu, napotkała na swojej drodze grupę Aurorów i nauczycieli, szukających młodego Lupina z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. Zanim ktokolwiek mógł ich zauważyć, Mia, James i Syriusz ukryli się pod Peleryną Niewidką i zniknęli w gąszczu drzew, zostawiając Remusa na pastwę dorosłych.

Remus wyjaśnił Dumbledore'owi i Aurorom, co się wydarzyło, nie zdradzając się przy tym słowem, że jego przyjaciele byli w to zamieszani. Greyback oszołomił go w przejściu pod Wierzbą Bijącą, ale wcześniej Remus zdążył podsłuchać rozmowę wilkołaka i Higgsa. Było to, oczywiście, kłamstwem, jako że Remus był nieprzytomny na długo przed pojawieniem się nauczyciela. Dopiero Mia, James i Syriusz wtajemniczyli go w szczegóły dotyczące jego porwania.

Remus też przyznał, że niewiele pamiętał z tego, co nastąpiło później. Wiedział, że doszło do transformacji w wilkołaka pod księżycem w pełni i wiedział, że obudził się w centrum Zakazanego Lasu tego ranka. Zauważył na trawie krew Greybacka i założył, że musieli ze sobą walczyć w środku nocy, szczególnie, że Remus sam był ranny.

Aurorzy byli nieprzyjemni i podejrzliwi – zważywszy na to, że Remus kłamał, mieli do tego pełne prawo – jednak ich brak zaufania miał większy związek z samą lykantropią, niż z umiejętnością Remusa do fabrykowania historyjek.

Chłopak został odeskortowany do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, gdzie Aurorzy przez dwie godziny kontynuowali przesłuchanie, posuwając się nawet do stwierdzenia, że Remus musi być w zmowie z Greybackiem, biorąc pod uwagę ich szczególne połączenie. Z tego powodu oskarżyli Lupina o asystowanie Greybackowi w morderstwach popełnionych w pobliskich wioskach.

W tym momencie Dumbledore miał dość i kazał sprowadzić Petera, który złożył stosowne oświadczenie. Wrażenie na Aurorach zrobiła dopiero informacja o synu profesora Higgsa, który zaginął w dziwnych okolicznościach ponad dwa lata wcześniej.

W końcu pozwolono Remusowi udać się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Nie, żeby było mu to potrzebne – rana, którą zadał mu Greyback zdążyła się sama zagoić dzięki jego zdolnościom regeneracyjnym. Została po niej kolejna blizna do kolekcji.

Z kolei Syriusz z dumą nosił swoją bliznę, po ranie, którą Greyback zadał mu w ramię. Na szczęście, ze względu na zwierzęcą postać Syriusza w momencie zadawania rany, nie było szans, żeby chłopak został zainfekowany lykantropią. Gdyby nie to, że mówiąc prawdę Syriusz musiałby zdradzić zbyt wiele sekretów, cała szkoła już by wiedziała w jaki sposób Black nabawił się tej blizny. Jednak ze względu na dobro przyjaciół, stwierdził tylko, że podrapał go kot Filcha.

Po tej długiej nocy, Mia przez jakiś czas leczyła zwichniętą kostkę, którą uszkodziła w momencie, kiedy Greyback zrzucił ją ze swojego grzbietu. Z kolei James z dumą oświadczył, że jako jedyny wyszedł z tego starcia bez szwanku.

Syriusz do końca miesiąca wołał za Jamesem „Rycerz Rogacz", co spowodowało, że ego chłopaka rozdęło się do niesamowitych rozmiarów.

Wygrana w Pucharze Quidditcha nie polepszyła sytuacji.

Nadszedł czerwiec i przebywanie w pobliżu Jamesa stało się torturą. Swoim przyjaciołom ciągle opowiadał w jaki sposób pokonał Greybacka, natomiast pozostałym uczniom chwalił się swoimi umiejętnościami latania na miotle. Kiedy nic nie mówił, bawił się Zniczem, który ukradł miesiąc wcześniej – z czasem wyrył w nim inicjały Lily – udowadniając, że gdyby znudziła mu się gra na pozycji Ścigającego, byłby fantastycznym Szukającym.

Mia skoncentrowała się na egzaminach, przez co nie miała czasu na doprowadzenie do porządku swojego aroganckiego brata.

Zaowocowało to tym, że przeszła przez wszystkie egzaminy jak burza, co zdecydowanie różniło się od jej poprzedniego podejścia, kiedy spędzała długie tygodnie przygotowując się do nich i doprowadzając na skraj załamania nerwowego. Pewność siebie dał jej fakt, że w swojej oryginalnej linii czasowej zdobyła jedenaście S.U.M.ów. Z tego powodu poprosiła, żeby pozwolono jej przystąpić do egzaminów z przedmiotów, w których nie uczestniczyła. Była to bardzo niezwykła prośba, ale McGonagall pociągnęła za kilka sznurków (głównie z ciekawości) i Mia dostała szansę, żeby pobić swój własny rekord.

Ostatnim S.U. był egzamin z Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Po aresztowaniu profesora Higgsa, uwikłanego w próbę porwania Remusa, lekcje dla piątego i siódmego roku zostały przejęte przez profesor McGonagall i profesora Flitwicka. Pozostali uczniowie zostali zwolnieni z zajęć i egzaminów.

Wszyscy uczniowie piątego roku pojawili się w Wielkiej Sali, żeby przystąpić do egzaminu i Mia roześmiała się głośno, kiedy zobaczyła, że profesor Flitwick rozsadza Huncwotów.

Syriusz siedział kilka krzeseł za Jamesem, zaś Remus ulokował się dwa miejsca na prawo od Blacka. Peter utknął gdzieś na końcu Wielkiej Sali, pomiędzy bliźniętami Carrow, którzy ciągle coś do niego szeptali. Z kolei Mia siedziała między Lily i Mary, za sobą mając Alice i Franka. I patrząc na egzamin, który właśnie się przed nią pojawił, doszła do wniosku, że stworzenie Grupy Doradczej było _niesamowicie_ dobrym pomysłem.

Skończyła pisać w rekordowo krótkim czasie i uśmiechając się pod nosem, rozejrzała się po komnacie. Spostrzegła, że każdy członek GD – poza Peterem, który nerwowo gryzł paznokcie i przebierał stopami pod krzesłem – też już skończył. W kącie zauważyła Snape'a, którego dłoń śmigała nad pergaminem. Długie, tłuste włosy zasłaniały jego twarz.

\- Zostało pięć minut! – Zawołał profesor Flitwick.

Mia wywróciła oczami, patrząc na brata, który niebezpiecznie bujał się na swoim krześle. Ziewnął głośno i przeczesał palcami włosy, sprawiając, że wyglądały gorzej niż kiedykolwiek. Odwrócił się i nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Syriuszem, który, również bujając się na swoim krześle, uniósł w górę oba kciuki.

Mia zaśmiała się cichutko, zastanawiając się, jak zareagowaliby chłopcy, gdyby z daleka złamała nóżki ich krzeseł. Zmarszczyła brwi na widok zdenerwowanego Remusa, który – chociaż już dawno skończył pisać – nadal przyglądał się uważnie swoim odpowiedziom. Przywołała go cichym „Pst" i uniosła brew, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie. Lupin tylko odpowiedział uśmiechem i z pokonanym westchnieniem odłożył pióro.

 _Nie wierzę, że Remus Lupin nie zdał swoich egzaminów z najwyższymi ocenami_.

\- Proszę odłożyć pióra – zaskrzeczał profesor Flitwick. – Pan również, panie Stebbins! Proszę pozostać na swoich miejscach, a ja zbiorę wasze egzaminy. _Accio_!

Nagle wszystkie rolki pergaminu poderwały się w górę i poszybowały w kierunku wyciągniętych ramion nauczyciela, który przewrócił się pod ich ciężarem. Kilka osób zaśmiało się.

Mia i Lily westchnęły i jednocześnie się podniosły, żeby pomóc nauczycielowi stanąć pewnie na nogach.

\- Dziękuję bardzo – profesor Flitwick zachłysnął się własnym oddechem. – Dobrze, szanowni państwo, jesteście wolni!

\- Jak myślicie, jak wam poszło? – Mary zapytała Mię, Lily i Alice, która właśnie do nich dołączyła, kierując się nad jezioro. Wszystkie dotykały się ramionami i Mia zaśmiała się, wyobrażając sobie, jak to musi wyglądać z daleka.

\- Jeśli nie dostanę za to Wybitnego, zacznę wrzeszczeć – przyznała, pamiętając, jak źle się czuła, kiedy w swojej poprzedniej linii czasowej dostała tylko Powyżej Oczekiwań.

\- Ja też. Mam nadzieję, że byliśmy dobrze przygotowani – odpowiedziała zmartwiona Lily, bawiąc się guzikiem swojej szaty poplamionymi atramentem palcami. – Wiecie, w związku z aresztowaniem profesora Higgsa…

\- Na pewno poszło ci bardzo dobrze, Lily – Mia spojrzała przed siebie i zobaczyła brata bawiącego się swoim Zniczem, roześmianych Remusa i Syriusza oraz Petera, z nosem w książce, sprawdzającego swoje odpowiedzi. – Idę usiąść z chłopcami.

Chciała odłączyć się od dziewcząt i skierować razem ze swoją watahą i Peterem w stronę ogromnego buku, rosnącego nad samym jeziorem.

\- O, nie, nie pozwalamy – zaprotestowała Mary, łapiąc mocniej ramię przyjaciółki. – Do tej pory byłyśmy miłe, bo wiemy, że wariujesz podczas powtarzania materiału i nie chciałyśmy, żebyś nas przypadkiem przeklęła, ale czekałyśmy na to _miesiącami_ i w końcu egzaminy się zakończyły. Dlatego teraz usiądziesz z nami i dokładnie nam opowiesz, co stało się między tobą, Remusem i Syriuszem po przyjęciu urodzinowym Remusa.

Mia natychmiast się zaczerwieniła i rzuciła tęskne spojrzenie w kierunku komfortowej strefy, jaką tworzyli dla niej chłopcy, których nie interesowały plotki.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Mary. Wiedziałaś przecież, że Remus i ja chodziliśmy ze sobą przez rok.

\- Czy całowałaś się z Syriuszem, kiedy byłaś dziewczyną Remusa? – Zapytała Alice. – Dlatego był na ciebie zły?

\- Remus był zły? Skąd wiesz? – Odpowiedziała pytaniem Mia.

\- Kiedy ja i Frank obudziliśmy się w Pokoju Życzeń, okazało się, że wszyscy już wyszli – wyjaśniła Alice, zdejmując z szyi szalik i transmutując go w sporej wielkości koc. – Wobec tego wróciliśmy do Pokoju Wspólnego i zastaliśmy tam Remusa, krążącego przed kominkiem. Wyglądał na wściekłego, a gdy nas zobaczył, zapytał, czy widzieliśmy ciebie albo Syriusza.

Mia tylko jęknęła.

\- Nic takiego się nie stało, zapewniam.

\- Nie sądzę – wymamrotała pod nosem Lily.

\- Masz coś do dodania, panno Evans? – Mia uniosła elegancko brew i posłała przyjaciółce uśmieszek.

\- Jak tylko wróciłaś do naszego dormitorium, przypomniałam sobie, że zostawiłam w Pokoju Wspólnym wypracowanie na Zaklęcia – odpowiedziała Lily, a jej policzki zaróżowiły się. Przygryzła wargę i nerwowym ruchem założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho. – Usłyszałam, jak Remus i Syriusz rozmawiali.

Mia zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- O czym?

\- Słyszałam tylko fragmenty. Syriusz powiedział Remusowi, że wszystko rozumie i go przeprosił – Lily wywróciła oczami. – Co samo w sobie było dziwne, bo nie spodziewałam się, że Syriusz Black zna słowo „przepraszam".

Wszystkie Gryfonki zaśmiały się, słysząc to stwierdzenie.

Mia tylko potrząsnęła głową.

\- Syriusz czasami potrafi zaskakiwać. Jeśli damy mu szansę, może stać się naprawdę dobrym…

\- _Impendimenta_!

Dziewczyny odwróciły głowy i ich uwagę przykuł zbierający się tłumek. Mia lekko otworzyła usta, kiedy jej wzrok padł na Jamesa, który stał w centrum zgromadzenia i uśmiechał się szeroko do Lily.

\- O, nie – wymamrotała i szybko wstała z ziemi. – Jamie…

\- Co się dzieje? – Zapytała Lily.

\- Lily, proszę, zostań tutaj. Ja to załatwię – Mia chciała zaoszczędzić przyjaciółce sceny, która w pewien sposób miała zaważyć na całej ich przyszłości.

 _Nic nie zmieni tego, co ma być_. Słowa starszego Remusa rozbrzmiały w jej głowie, ale nie zwracając na nie uwagi, parła naprzód. Warknęła z frustracji, kiedy tłum uczniów zgęstniał, odcinając ją od tego, co działo się w centrum: Jamesa trzymającego pod różdżką Snape'a.

\- _Chłoszczyść_ – powiedział zimnym tonem Potter.

\- Zostaw go w spokoju – wrzasnęła Lily, przepychając się przed Mią.

Snape leżał na trawie, krztusząc się mydlinami. Syriusz i James jednocześnie okręcili się na piętach, żeby niewinnym wzrokiem spojrzeć na Gryfonkę. Mia zamknęła oczy. Nie chciała na to patrzeć.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Evans? – Zapytał James, a jego ton zmienił się diametralnie. Teraz był głębszy, przyjemniejszy. Dojrzalszy.

\- Masz go zostawić – powtórzyła Lily, patrząc na chłopaka z całą niechęcią, jaką do niego odczuwała. – Co on ci w ogóle zrobił?

Syriusz prychnął głośno i spojrzał na Snape'a z obrzydzeniem.

\- No cóż… - Zaczął James powoli i spojrzał na Blacka, jakby szukał potwierdzenia dla słów, które chciał wypowiedzieć. Jednak Syriusz potrząsnął przecząco głową, nakazując przyjacielowi, żeby nie zdradzał prawdziwego powodu, dla którego zaatakowali Ślizgona. – Chodzi raczej o sam fakt jego istnienia, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Mia spojrzała na Remusa, który siedział na trawie, zaabsorbowany książką, której wcale nie czytał. Zmrużyła oczy i przyklękła przed nim.

\- Rusz się! – Strzeliła palcami przed jego nosem. – Prefekcie!

Remus tylko bardziej zasłonił się książką i westchnął z wyczerpania, a Mia potrząsnęła głową, niesamowicie sfrustrowana. Od momentu, kiedy Remus nieomal zabił Snape'a, chłopak trzymał się od Ślizgona z daleka. Doprowadziło to do tego, że nikt nie był w stanie zapanować nad Jamesem i Syriuszem, kiedy o niego chodziło.

\- Trzymam się od tego z daleka, Mia – wymamrotał, zmieniając nieco pozycję, jakby było mu niewygodnie.

\- „Do triumfu zła potrzeba tylko, żeby dobrzy ludzie nic nie robili" – zacytowała Mia.

To w końcu wymusiło reakcję na Remusie, chociaż chłopak niechętnie się jej tłumaczył.

\- Mia, Snape próbował ich dorwać przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Próbowałem ich powstrzymać kilkukrotnie, ale nie mogę przez cały czas pilnować Jamesa i Syriusza. Szczególnie, że oni mszczą się za zaczepki Ślizgonów dotyczące mojej odmienności, albo nazywania ciebie… - Urwał, skrzywił się i opuścił wzrok. Nie pozwolił sobie ponownie spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Nazywania mnie _jak_? Snape coś o mnie powiedział?

\- Nie, to Carrow. Alecto nazwała cię dziwką – przyznał po chwili. – Snape zaczął się śmiać. James wszystko słyszał. To dlatego James i Syriusz w zeszłym tygodniu mieli szlaban. Złapano ich, kiedy na boisku rzucali klątwy na bliźnięta Carrow. Teraz dorwali Snape'a.

\- Wasza czwórka zachowuje się jak _dzieci_. Sama się tym zajmę – chciała się wyprostować, ale przeszkodziło jej nagłe poruszenie. Usłyszała, jak Syriusz coś krzyczy i zobaczyła dwa rozbłyski żółtego światła. Ludzie zaczęli wrzeszczeć i Mia poczuła, jak Remus materializuje się u jej boku, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co się stało.

Mia patrzyła, jak jej brat trzymał Snape'a w powietrzu, wykorzystując przeciwko niemu jego własne zaklęcie. Zamrugała oczami na myśl, że to z jej różdżki chłopcy nauczyli się tego zaklęcia. Przez chwilę zawładnęło nią poczucie winy, ale zobaczyła, że policzek Jamesa znaczy czerwona pręga, z której krew kapie na jego szaty. I poczucie winy znikło w mgnieniu oka.

\- Ty _zasmarkany_ sukinsynu… - Ruszyła przed siebie, a jej kroki napędzał gniew.

Nienawidziła tego, że James i Syriusz znęcali się nad innym uczniem. Nienawidziła tej części swojej osobowości, która traktowała Snape'a identycznie. Ale jednak Snape odwdzięczał się dokładnie tym samym i zdecydowanie częściej niż oni zaczepiał ich i doprowadzał do bójek. Mii nie pomagało, że znając los Jamiego, była wobec niego bardzo opiekuńcza. W dodatku był bardzo podobny do Harry'ego, a ochrona Harry'ego Pottera stała się dla niej naturalna.

Sięgnęła po różdżkę i rzuciła walczącym mordercze spojrzenie, ale zanim mogła ponownie ruszyć przed siebie, poczuła, jak dwie silne ręce zacisnęły się na jej ramionach i pociągnęły do tyłu.

\- Postaw go na ziemię! – Wrzasnęła Lily.

\- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział James i machnął różdżką.

Snape poleciał na trawę, głową w dół. Gdy w końcu wyplątał się ze swoich szat i wstał, trzymając w dłoni różdżkę wycelowaną w Jamesa, powaliło do zaklęcie Syriusza.

\- _Petrificus totalus_!

Zesztywniałe ciało Ślizgona przewróciło się na ziemię.

\- Zostawcie go w spokoju! – Powtórzyła Lily. Wyciągnęła przed siebie swoją różdżkę, na którą James i Syriusz spojrzeli z zaniepokojeniem.

\- Evans, naprawdę nie chcę cię przekląć – zagroził James, chociaż wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że nigdy nie podniósłby różdżki przeciwko Lily. Na dowód miał mnóstwo blizn po jej zaklęciach, przed którymi się nie bronił.

\- Puść mnie, Remusie – warknęła Mia, szamocząc się w jego ramionach.

\- Nie pozwolę ci stanąć między Jamesem i Lily, kiedy oboje mają wyciągnięte różdżki – zaprotestował Lupin.

\- Uwolnij go – krzyknęła Lily.

James westchnął głęboko, odwrócił się w kierunku Snape'a i wymamrotał przeciwzaklęcie.

\- Proszę bardzo – powiedział, przyglądając się, jak Snape próbuje odzyskać równowagę. – Masz szczęście, że Evans tu była, Smarkerusie…

\- Nie potrzebuję żadnej pomocy od takiej szlamy, jak ona!

Na błoniach zapadła przerażająca cisza.

Mia bladła.

\- Lily… - Wyszeptała, patrząc, jak przyjaciółka wbija wzrok w odpychającą, chłodną twarz Snape'a.

Mia – nie, _Hermiona_ – była nazywana szlamą tak wiele razy, że straciła rachubę, ale kiedy teraz patrzyła na scenę rozgrywającą się między Lily i Severusem, zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak bardzo by bolało, gdyby zamiast Dracona tym określeniem nazwali ją Harry albo Ron. Była pewna, że gdyby użyli go Remus albo Syriusz, złamałoby to jej serce na tyle różnych sposobów, że prawdopodobnie by go nie złożyła. To była niezaprzeczalna zdrada, dokonana w ogniu walki i gniewu.

\- Natychmiast przeproś Evans! – Ryknął James, ponownie celując różdżką w Snape'a, jednak tym razem Gryfon był naprawdę wściekły.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś go zmuszał do jakichkolwiek przeprosin – wrzasnęła Lily, podchodząc do Pottera. – Jesteś tak samo wredny, jak on!

\- Co? – W głosie Jamesa pojawiło się niedowierzanie. – Ja _nigdy_ bym cię tak nie nazwał.

\- Mary, zabierz stąd Lily. Zabierz ją gdzieś daleko! – Zażądała Mia.

Mary tylko skinęła głową, ale jej uwaga skupiona była na Ślizgonie, którego obserwowała spod przymkniętych powiek.

Wszyscy rozumieli rzucanie na siebie klątw na korytarzach zamku. Wszyscy rozumieli wyzywanie się nawzajem, wyśmiewanie swoich Domów i sprawianie problemów na boisku do Quidditcha. Ale była linia, której nikt nie śmiał przekroczyć: nikt nigdy nie nazwał Lily Evans szlamą w obecności pozostałych Gryfonów.

\- Ciągle przeczesujesz włosy, bo myślisz, że wyglądają wtedy dobrze, jakbyś właśnie zsiadł z miotły… Zabawiasz się swoim głupim Zniczem, który _ukradłeś_ … - Lily z każdym słowem zbliżała się do Jamesa, który z kolei wyglądał na przerażonego. – Przemierzasz korytarze i rzucasz zaklęcia na każdego, na kogo masz ochotę… I jeszcze uważasz, że masz do tego prawo. Jestem zdumiona, że jesteś w stanie oderwać się na miotle od ziemi, biorąc pod uwagę rozmiar twojego ego! Niedobrze mi się robi, kiedy na ciebie patrzę!

\- Chodźmy, Lily – Mary złapała przyjaciółkę za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć w stronę zamku.

Mia uważnie się przyglądała odchodzącym Gryfonkom i mogła przysiąc, że Lily powstrzymywała łzy. Odwróciła się do chłopców i posłała im mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie – zarówno Huncwotom, jak i Snape'owi.

\- Co z nią? – Zapytał James, próbując tym pytaniem zbyć zachowanie Lily, jakby go mało obeszło, ale Mia widziała, że jej słowa go zraniły i wpędziły w poczucie winy. Chociaż, znając Jamiego, Mia domyślała się, że nie wiedział, dlaczego powinien się czuć winny.

\- Czytaj pomiędzy wierszami. Ona chciała ci powiedzieć, że jesteś zadufany w sobie, stary – odpowiedział lekko Syriusz. Ponownie rozbłysło żółte światło i Snape jeszcze raz znalazł się w powietrzu, wisząc do góry nogami.

\- _Liberacorpus_!

Snape opadł na ziemię.

James i Syriusz odwrócili się jednocześnie i spojrzeli ponad ramieniem Mii na Remusa, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak mogłeś? – Warknęła Mia, potrząsając z niedowierzaniem głową, wpatrzona w brata i jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Słyszałaś, jak nazwał Evans? – Odpowiedział tym samym tonem Jamie.

\- Jesteś Gryfonem! – Uderzyła go mocno w potylicę. – Zachowuj się jak Gryfon.

\- Nikt nie prosił cię o zdanie… - Zaczął Snape, patrząc na Mię z niechęcią.

Natychmiast się do niego odwróciła, czując jak jej oczy przez moment stały się bursztynowe. Skierowała różdżkę w stronę Ślizgona.

\- Ty! Groziłeś moim przyjaciołom, nazwałeś Lily szlamą i sprawiłeś, że mój brat krwawi. Wracaj do zamku, Snape, zanim nie zdecyduję się na mały rewanż.

\- Liczę, że kiedyś spróbujesz – syknął, po czym wstał i odszedł w kierunku grupy Ślizgonów, która obserwowała całą scenę z rozbawionymi minami. Mia domyślała się, że byli zadowoleni z tego, że Snape w tak publiczny sposób stracił swoją przyjaciółkę, urodzoną w rodzinie Mugoli.

\- Mam was oficjalnie dość – Mia odłożyła różdżkę i zawiedziona potrząsnęła głową. – Myślałam, że to, co wydarzyło się w marcu pozwoliło wam spojrzeć na życie z innej perspektywy. Widocznie się pomyliłam.

\- Mia, daj spokój. Owszem, nie chcę, żeby ten tłustowłosy dupek zginął, ale to nie znaczy, że będę się z nim przyjaźnił – odparował James. – Byłem dla niego łagodny. Wiesz, co powiedział o Remusie? Sama byś mu odpłaciła, gdybyś to słyszała! W dodatku śmiał się, gdy…

\- Gdy Carrow nazwała mnie dziwką? – Domyśliła się Mia.

James i Syriusz od razu spojrzeli na Remusa, doskonale wiedząc, że to on powiedział Mii, co się stało.

\- Nikt nie będzie w ten sposób mówił o mojej siostrze – warknął James.

\- Nie musisz mnie chronić! – Wrzasnęła.

Te słowa sprawiły, że James, Syriusz i Remus zaczęli protestować. Widocznie źle dobrała słowa, które coś w chłopcach poruszyły.

\- Jamie, na Merlina, dorośnij! – Krzyknęła. – Pielęgnujesz w sobie urazę do jedenastoletniego chłopca, który popchnął twoją siostrę. Jesteś moim bratem i kocham cię, ale czasami zgadzam się z Lily. Jesteś niesamowicie arogancki i zapatrzony w siebie.

\- Mia… - Remus wyciągnął do niej dłoń, ale się odsunęła.

\- Ty miałeś być ich głosem rozsądku. Ty powinieneś najlepiej rozumieć, dlaczego nie powinni się znęcać nad innymi – machnęła dłonią przed twarzami Jamesa i Syriusza. – Powinieneś być mądrzejszy.

\- Hej! – Krzyknął obrażony Syriusz.

Słysząc jego głos, Mia odwróciła się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Kto dzisiaj zaczął, Syriuszu? – Zapytała wprost. James i Remus uciekli spojrzeniami, ale Black wytrzymał jej wzrok. – Podobno miałeś być lepszym człowiekiem!

\- Jestem lepszym człowiekiem! Na pewno lepszym od niego! – Wrzasnął Syriusz, wskazując kierunek, w którym odszedł Snape.

\- Jeśli naprawdę chcesz poznać człowieka, przyjrzyj się uważnie, jak traktuje swoich podwładnych, a nie równych sobie – powiedziała ze smutkiem i odwróciła się od nich ze łzami w oczach.

Remus natychmiast podążył za nią.

\- Kto to powiedział?

\- Dobry człowiek, którego kiedyś znałam – szepnęła Mia, a oczami duszy zobaczyła starszego Syriusza.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

16 czerwca 1976

Frank Longbottom był bardzo szczęśliwym człowiekiem.

Po sytuacji, która miała miejsce nad jeziorem, Frank stał się jedynym chłopcem z ich rocznika, z którym rozmawiały dziewczęta. To niestety oznaczało, że gdy Huncwotom nie udało się dotrzeć z przeprosinami do Mii i Lily, Frank został wysłany jako negocjator. Oczywiście, nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku, a doprowadziło do tego, że kiedy próbował po raz _czwarty_ przekazać Mii wiadomość, Alice musiała ją błagać, żeby dziewczyna nie skrzywdziła w żaden sposób jej chłopaka. Nie zabijaj posłańca i tak dalej.

Gdy zostawiła Huncwotów nad jeziorem, Mia skierowała się do Pokoju Życzeń i poprosiła zamek o stworzenie czegoś, które doskonale znała. Z wielkimi szczegółami opisała miejsce, w którym chciała się znaleźć i nagle ściany zaczęły zmieniać kolor i teksturę, podłoga zmieniła się z drewnianej w marmurową i znikąd zaczęły się pojawiać drogie meble. Gdy z sufitu wyłonił się ogromny, kryształowy żyrandol, Mia z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że stoi w miejscu bardzo podobnym do Rezydencji Malfoy'ów.

Stworzyła sobie miejsce, którego nienawidziła najbardziej na świecie.

Stworzyła je, bo desperacko potrzebowała coś zniszczyć.

Przez prawie trzy godziny Mia rzucała klątwy, niszczyła, tłukła i paliła wszystko, co znajdowało się w jej zasięgu. Większą winą obarczała Voldemorta i jego Śmierciożerców, niż Huncwotów. Wiedziała, że James i Syriusz nadal zachowują się jak aroganckie bachory, ale domyślała się również, że Snape zaczął się zabawiać z czarną magią. I mimo że wcześniej James nie sprawiał jej żadnych problemów, wiedziała, że czarna magia jest dla niego nieprzekraczalną granicą. Wiedziała, że James wyrośnie na dobrego człowieka, że wstąpi do Zakonu Feniksa i będzie zwalczał mrocznych czarodziejów. Podejrzewała, że właśnie w tym momencie był przekonany, że to robi.

A robił to w sposób niesamowicie głupi i niedojrzały, w sposób, którego nie akceptowała. Ale to robił.

Chciała być wściekła na Syriusza, który powinien był wiedzieć lepiej, powinien był zareagować, ale mimo że się starała obudzić w sobie wściekłość, nie potrafiła się gniewać na _niego_. Znała Syriusza od lat. Pamiętała go, starszego i zniszczonego życiem, siedzącego przy stole kuchennym w rezydencji przy Grimmauld, rzucającego w stronę profesora Snape'a gorzkie epitety. Snape zawsze go do tego prowokował i odpowiadał identycznym tonem. Zawiść między nimi była zbyt głęboko zakorzeniona.

Niczego nie mogła zmienić.

Nawet, gdy _próbowała_ , okazywało się, że rozniecała na nowo płomień rywalizacji między nimi.

Każda podjęta przez nią decyzja albo zapoczątkowała serię wydarzeń, do których próbowała nie dopuścić, albo była paliwem dla przyszłości, która rozwijała się swoim torem przed jej oczami. Sama jej obecność na Ulicy Pokątnej przed pięcioma laty była przyczyną otwartej wrogości między Severusem Snapem i Jamesem Potterem. Ten sam moment sprawił, że w ich życiu pojawił się Syriusz Black. Jej miłość do Remusa i jej źle ukierunkowana uprzejmość dla Petera były podstawą dla powstania Huncwotów. Jej potrzeba chronienia swoich przyjaciół postawiła ją na wojennej ścieżce ze Snapem. Ona skorzystała z jego zaklęcia na jego oczach i to sprawiło, że ją atakował. Z jej powodu Huncwoci teraz się na nim mścili. To doprowadziło do momentu, kiedy Severus zerwał kontakt z Lily, jedyną osobą, która potencjalnie mogła nie dopuścić do jego upadku w ciemność. Teraz jego dołączenie w szeregi Śmierciożerców stało się faktem. Snape dołączy do Voldemorta, podsłucha przepowiednię i nieświadomie doprowadzi do śmierci Jamesa i Lily.

Mia była katalizatorem dla tego wszystkiego.

Wróciła do Pokoju Wspólnego pokryta potem, łzami i krwią. Chłopcy natychmiast do niej doskoczyli.

\- Mia, co się stało? – Ryknął James. – Wszystko w porządku? Kto ci to zrobił?

\- Sama sobie to zrobiłam – wymamrotała. – Idę spać.

\- Nie! Mia, co się dzieje? – Syriusz patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami na jej pocięte dłonie. Zraniła się, gdy zdecydowała się zniszczyć żyrandol.

\- Nauczcie się Oklumencji – doradziła. – Wszyscy.

Nie powiedziała nic więcej, tylko skierowała się do dormitorium dziewcząt, gdzie zastała płaczącą Lily. Ten widok złamał jej serce, bo doskonale wiedziała, że przed innymi Lily próbowała być silna, ale jak każdy inny człowiek, miała swoje słabości. Mia skorzystała z kilku zaklęć niewerbalnych, żeby doprowadzić się do normalnego stanu – przyznała po chwili przed sobą, że powinna była to zrobić zanim wróciła do Wieży – i usiadła na skraju łóżka przyjaciółki, po czym przygarnęła ją do siebie w silnym uścisku.

Siedziały tak przez godzinę. Lily płakała nad straconym przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, a Mia żałowała, że nie udało jej się nie dopuścić do wojny, która miała się niedługo rozpocząć.

\- Lily? – Zawołała od drzwi Mary. – Lily, przepraszam, ale… Snape czeka przed portretem. Gruba Dama jest wściekła, bo powiedział, że się nie ruszy, dopóki z nim nie porozmawiasz. Powiedział, że będzie spał na korytarzu, jeśli do niego nie wyjdziesz.

\- Powiedz mu, żeby się odwalił – warknęła Mia.

Lily tylko westchnęła.

\- Nie. Wszystko w porządku. Pójdę do niego sama i powiem mu, żeby spadał.

\- Lily, tak mi przykro. Z powodu wszystkiego.

\- Nie mogłaś nic zmienić, Mia – Lily wzruszyła ramionami, posłała przyjaciółce smutny uśmiech i wyszła razem z Mary z dormitorium, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Mia skinęła głową.

\- Wiem – powiedziała cicho do siebie.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

26 czerwca 1976

Resztę miesiąca Mia spędziła ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, co było dla niej bardzo dziwne – w obu liniach czasowych – ale chłopcy nie dali jej innego wyboru. Szesnaście lat. Wszyscy skończyli już szesnaście lat i Mia zastanawiała się, czy tego lata Severus Snape przypadkiem nie przyjmie Mrocznego Znaku.

W pociągu siedziała w przedziale razem z Lily, Alice i Mary. Wychodząc na peron, przepełniło ją poczucie grozy, gdy zauważyła Walburgę i Oriona Blacków, patrzących z niechęcią na czerwoną lokomotywę. W ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat rodzice Syriusza ani razu nie pofatygowali się, żeby na niego czekać po powrocie ze szkoły. Zwykle Syriusz zabierał się z nimi do Dworu Potterów, a stamtąd podróżował Siecią Fiuu do swojego domu wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy musiał. Na Regulusa czekali kilka razy, ale zwykle przysyłali po niego skrzata domowego.

\- Syriuszu? – Odezwała się do niego po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni. – Syriuszu, twoi rodzice są na peronie.

\- Co? – Rozejrzał się i gdy jego wzrok natrafił na spojrzenie Walburgi, przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Syriuszu, nie idź z nimi – błagała. – Chodź z nami.

Pochylił się nad nią i pocałował ją w policzek.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, kotku. Zobaczę ciebie i Rogacza za kilka dni – obiecał, uroczo się do niej uśmiechając. Jego szare oczy zabłysły w promieniach słońca, wpadających na peron przez wysokie okna.

Skinęła do niego głową i ze strachem obserwowała, jak odszedł w ich kierunku.

\- Teraz z nami rozmawiasz? – Zapytał James, wysiadając razem z Remusem z pociągu.

Mia obróciła się na pięcie i mocno objęła brata.

\- Wiesz, że stać cię na więcej, niż znęcanie się nad słabszymi – wyszeptała mu do ucha. Spojrzała nad jego ramieniem i zauważyła, że Remus też ją usłyszał. Opuścił na ziemię wzrok pełen wstydu. Westchnęła i puściła Jamesa, który próbował ukryć fakt, że jej słowa wprawiły go w zakłopotanie.

\- Odwiedź nas niedługo we dworze – powiedziała do Remusa, po czym pocałowała go w policzek i objęła mocno w pasie. Chłopak tylko skinął głową i mocno ją przytulił.

Poczuła, że coś wisi w powietrzu. Pomyślała, że oni też to poczuli.

Zmiana.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

3 lipca 1976

Minął prawie tydzień, a Syriusz nadal nie dawał znaku życia.

James próbował wysłać do niego sowę i skorzystać z Sieci Fiu, Mia wysłała do niego wiadomość przez ich zaczarowany Galeon, ale do tej pory ich przyjaciel nie odpowiedział na żadną próbę kontaktu. Charlus i Dorea zwrócili uwagę na nerwowe zachowanie swoich dzieci i obiecali, że skontaktują się z kilkoma osobami, które mogą im powiedzieć, co się stało z dziedzicem Blacków. Charlus początkowo nie wierzył, że stało się coś złego, ale gdy Mia wspomniała, że Walburga osobiście odebrała Syriusza z peronu, oczy Dorei zwęziły się w szparki, jakby dostrzegła niebezpieczeństwo. Odezwała się do kilku znajomych, zarówno z Ministerstwa Magii, jak i z kręgów bardziej elitarnych i dowiedziała się, że od tygodnia nie widziano żadnego członka rodu Blacków.

\- Spróbujcie się przespać, kochani – Dorea ucałowała każde ze swoich dzieci. – Powinniśmy niedługo wrócić.

Ostatni raz spojrzała w lustro, żeby ocenić swój wygląd.

Bardzo rzadko się zdarzało, że Potterowie wychodzili wieczorem z domu podczas wakacji, kiedy Mia i James byli na miejscu, ale w tym wypadku dużo wcześniej zaplanowali kolację z przyjaciółmi. Mia była jednak przekonana, że chodziło o spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa i gdyby tego wieczoru była w Hogwarcie, okazałoby się, że zarówno Dumbledore, jak i McGonagall są nieobecni.

\- Bądźcie ostrożni – powiedział James, marszcząc brwi. Poprzedniej nocy zaatakowano aptekę, której właścicielem był znany czarodziej urodzony w mugolskiej rodzinie. Zamordowano trzech znanych „zdrajców krwi", zraniono kilku innych i jak dotąd nikogo nie aresztowano. James był zmartwiony, że jego rodzice chcą po takiej nocy opuścić bezpieczny dwór.

\- Nie wychodźcie z domu – nakazał Charlus, po czym razem z Dorea weszli do kominka i zniknęli w wirze zielonych płomieni.

Kilka godzin później Mia podniosła się z fotela, na którym siedziała skulona, z książką w ręku. Nie chciała iść spać, wolała zaczekać na swoich rodziców i spróbować wyciągnąć od nich jakieś informacje o „kolacji", w której uczestniczyli z przyjaciółmi. Jednak fotel w pewnym momencie zrobił się zbyt wygodny i gdy Mia zaczęła przysypiać, zdecydowała się podążyć w ślady Jamesa i iść do łóżka.

Odłożyła książkę na półkę i skierowała swoje kroki ku schodom. Nie dotarła nawet do trzeciego schodka, gdy cały salon rozjarzył się błękitnym światłem.

Mia szybko się odwróciła, instynktownie wyciągnęła różdżkę i powoli weszła do salonu, z zaklęciem ogłuszającym na czubku języka. W komnacie było ciemno, bo zgasiła wszystkie lampy przed pójściem do swojej sypialni, więc przygotowując się na atak, szepnęła „ _Lumos_ ".

Nikt nie zaatakował. Z kolei jej wzrok przykuła ciemna sylwetka człowieka leżącego na podłodze. Jej wyostrzone zmysły wyczuły krew.

Dużo krwi.

Jej serce stanęło na moment, gdy zrozumiała, czym był ten błękitny blask, który rozjarzył salon.

Awaryjny świstoklik.

Jedyny awaryjny świstoklik, który kiedykolwiek połączyła z zaklęciami ochronnymi dworu dała…

\- Syriusz!


	51. Perskie dywany

Od tłumaczki: Dość trudny rozdział przed nami. Dużo bólu, cierpienia i szalonego, złamanego Syriusza. Nie będę nic więcej mówić, rozdział mówi sam za siebie. Widzimy się za tydzień.

ROZDZIAŁ 51 – PERSKIE DYWANY

3 lipca 1976

Krzyk Mii odbił się od ścian dworu.

\- JAMIE!

Upadła na kolana przy ciele Syriusza i jej skóra pokryła się zimnym potem, kiedy zauważyła, że jego szaty są przesiąknięte krwią. Lewa ręka ciasno przylegała do klatki piersiowej, ukryta częściowo pod płaszczem, natomiast dłoń prawej ręki tak mocno zaciskała się na łańcuchu, który wisiał na jego szyi, że straciła wszystkie kolory. Nie poruszył się, ale kiedy położyła lekko dłonie na jego policzkach, zadrżał i jego wszystkie mięśnie się spięły.

Załkała, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, czego musiał doświadczyć: ktoś go torturował klątwą Cruciatus. Dotknęła go nieco mocniej, wiedząc z doświadczenia, że po takich torturach lekki dotyk bolał najbardziej. Skurcze, które były następstwem klątwy przysparzały ofierze czasami więcej cierpienia, niż samo zaklęcie. Jeśli jednak mięśnie były silnie masowane i uciskane, skurcze można było wytrzymać.

Mia przełknęła łzy i obróciła jego głowę tak, aby mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Syriuszu, spójrz na mnie, kochany. Otwórz oczy, proszę. Syriuszu, proszę, spójrz na mnie.

\- Cześć, piękna – wymamrotał, w końcu podnosząc powieki.

\- JAMIE! – Wrzasnęła znowu. – TILLY!

Skrzatka pojawiła się w mgnieniu oka.

\- Młody panicz Black? Panienko, on potrzebuje uzdrowiciela. Tak, natychmiast!

W tym momencie do komnaty wbiegł James z wyciągniętą różdżką i jego wzrok natychmiast padł na sylwetkę Syriusza.

\- Łapa! – Wrzasnął i upadł na kolana, obok przyjaciela. – Co się z nim stało?

\- Zabieramy go do Szpitala Świętego Munga – nalegała Tilly. – Tilly go aportuje.

\- Nie zostawię go samego – oświadczyła Mia, potrząsając głową. Ten ruch sprawił, że łzy zamgliły jej wzrok. – Skorzystamy z Sieci Fiu. Jamie, bierz proszek. Tilly, znajdź mamę i tatę. Powiedz im, co się stało.

James podbiegł do kominka, żeby nabrać pełną garść proszku Fiu dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Tilly zniknęła im z oczu.

\- Mia? Co się stało?

Syriusz jęknął, kiedy dziewczyna złapała go za ramiona.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Mia wytarła dłonią łzy. James stanął ponownie u boku przyjaciela. Jego oczy też były wilgotne i tylko panika powstrzymywała go przed totalnym załamaniem się.

\- Co się stało, Łapo? – Zapytał.

Syriusz nie odpowiedział. Jego głowa osunęła się na bok i pobladła niesamowicie szybko.

\- Później nam powie. Czas najwyższy zabrać go do szpitala – James skinął głową siostrze i razem z nią podniósł ciało przyjaciela.

\- Mia… - Wyszeptał Syriusz.

Spojrzała na jego twarz, kierując się razem z bratem w stronę kominka. Jej warga zadrżała, kiedy zobaczyła krew kapiącą na kamienną podłogę. Zmusiła się do skupienia uwagi na chłopaku, ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i pomyślała, że chciałaby całować go tak długo, aż zniknie ból. Gdyby mogła przejąć jego cierpienie na siebie, chętnie by to uczyniła.

\- Tak, kochanie?

\- Czy teraz jestem dobrym człowiekiem? – Wyszeptał z niespotykaną w jego głosie desperacją.

Zapłakała ponownie, słysząc jego słowa. Mocno go złapała, a James wrzasnął „Szpital Świętego Munga" i cała trójka zniknęła w zielonych płomieniach.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- GDZIE ON JEST?!

Mia pozwoliła, żeby jej instynkt Animaga przejął kontrolę, szczególnie w momencie, kiedy w jej żyłach krążyła adrenalina, a jej myślami rządził strach. Dzięki temu nawet poprzez osłony, które stworzyła, poprzez harmider szpitalnego życia, usłyszała głośny wrzask jej matki, dobiegający z głównego holu szpitala. Jej słowa, jakby magicznie wzmocnione, poniosły się po ścianach i szybach wind, docierając aż na dach, skąd wystartowały przerażone gołębie.

Pokój, w którym leżał Syriusz był wyposażony w wysokie okna, więc Mia bez problemu zauważyła, jak podwójne drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i na oddział wmaszerowała wściekła Dorea, usuwając ze swojej drogi przeszkody bez użycia różdżki.

Jedną taką przeszkodą była na pewno młoda, przerażona dziewczyna, która szła obok Charlusa.

\- Nie może pani tak po prostu tutaj wchodzić. Musi się pani wpisać do księgi odwiedzin.

Charlus zamrugał oczami, zmieszany, natomiast Dorea odwróciła się do dziewczyny.

\- Mogę tu wchodzić i tu wejdę. A jeśli myślisz, mała, durna dziewczynko, że mnie powstrzymasz, proponuję spróbować. Moja cierpliwość ma swoje granice.

Dziewczyna prawie wybuchła płaczem.

Mia warknęła, gdy zobaczyła, jak w stronę jej rodziców idzie znajomy uzdrowiciel.

\- Co jest? – Wymamrotał James.

\- Cicho – odpowiedziała Mia i przekrzywiła głowę, żeby lepiej słyszeć, co się działo po drugiej stronie.

\- Co się tu dzieje? Mam wezwać Aurorów? – Zapytał uzdrowiciel, sięgając po różdżkę.

\- Przepraszam za zamieszanie – odpowiedział Charlus. – Chcemy zobaczyć…

\- Naszego syna! Nasza skrzatka domowa poinformowała nas, że został tu przyjęty po tym… - Dorea urwała i z trudem przełknęła ślinę. – Po tym, jak go torturowano.

\- Jesteście, państwo, rodzicami Syriusza Blacka?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała bez wahania Dorea. – Gdzie są moje dzieci?

Uzdrowiciel podniósł dłonie w geście poddania. Westchnął, widząc, że Dorea się uspokoiła i przeczesał palcami włosy.

\- Nazywam się Gerald Wainscott. Kieruję tym oddziałem. Proszę ze mną – odwrócił się i zaprowadził Potterów do pokoju przylegającego do tego, w którym leżał Syriusz.

Mia przeszła na drugą stronę komnaty i przyłożyła dłoń do ściany. Wymamrotała zaklęcie, które rozszerzyło jej osłony na drugi pokój i skupiła się na słuchaniu, o czym rozmawiano po drugiej stronie.

\- Wiem, że państwo nie są rodzicami chłopca, ale… Pozostała dwójka jest wasza?

\- Tak – potwierdził Charlus. – Ale Syriusz…

\- Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie mogę podać państwu żadnych informacji o stanie zdrowia pana Blacka. I skoro mamy to już ustalone, potrzebujemy państwa pomocy – uzdrowiciel odkaszlnął. – Państwa dzieci przyprowadzili pana Blacka jakieś pół godziny temu. Uzdrowiciele zabrali go do komnaty obok i chcieli zająć się jego obrażeniami, ale kiedy próbowali wyprosić z pokoju państwa dzieci… Zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie.

Mia prychnęła. Ten człowiek próbował ją zmusić, żeby odeszła od łóżka Syriusza. Jeśli spróbuje zrobić to ponownie, dopiero wtedy poczuje, jak nieprzyjemna potrafi być.

\- Proszę nas do nich zabrać – zażądał Charlus.

Mia usłyszała kroki i odsunęła się od ściany. Czuła, jak magia obronna ślizga się po jej skórze jak zbroja. Obserwowała swoich rodziców, którzy właśnie podeszli do osób zgromadzonych po drugiej stronie drzwi. Gdy poprzednio ich liczyła, było tam pięcioro uzdrowicieli, dwójka Aurorów i jeden czarodziej w brązowych szatach, który mógł być Łamaczem Klątw.

Wainscott zwrócił się ponownie do Potterów.

\- Gdy moi ludzie próbowali wygonić z tej komnaty państwa dzieci, zostali zaatakowani.

Charlus niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy.

\- Ktoś zaatakował nasze dzieci?

Wainscott potrząsnął głową i wypuścił z sykiem powietrze.

\- Nie, panie Potter. Pańskie dzieci zaatakowały moich ludzi.

Charlus osłupiał. Dorea uśmiechnęła się z dumą.

\- Następnie państwa córka osłoniła komnatę, mówiąc, że nikt nie odsunie jej od pana Blacka. Musieliśmy wezwać Łamacza Klątw, żeby przełamać jej zaklęcie – wskazał dłonią czarodzieja w brązowych szatach, który z rosnącą frustracją patrzył na drzwi zablokowanego pokoju. Popełnił błąd, patrząc przez okno w oczy Mii, która tylko obnażyła zęby i warknęła na niego.

Dorea z łatwością prześlizgnęła się między mężczyznami, stanęła przed oknem i nawiązała kontakt wzrokowy z córką.

Nagle magia obronna Mii cofnęła się i dziewczyna odwróciła się do Syriusza, przy którego łóżku siedział James. Zignorowała rozmowy, które toczyły się za drzwiami i ponownie zajęła się rannym Blackiem. Nie chciała patrzeć na twarz matki. Wiedziała doskonale, jak oni wszyscy wyglądają, umazani krwią Syriusza.

Syriusz leżał na łóżku. Jego goła klatka piersiowa była czysta, tylko odznaczały się na niej fioletowe sińce i głębokie nacięcia, na które Mia aplikowała wywar z dyptamu. Syriusz drżał z bólu i jego mięśnie spinały się co chwilę.

James chwycił przyjaciela za rękę i odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc patrzeć na poczynania siostry. Mia rękawem szaty otarła łzy i kontynuowała leczenie głębokich ran na karku i szyi Blacka.

\- _Musimy_ wejść do tego pokoju – powiedział Wainscott do Potterów.

\- Moje dzieci stamtąd nie wyjdą – odpowiedziała Dorea.

\- Tylko rodzina może…

\- Jesteśmy jego rodziną – zapewnił Charlus, a w jego głosie zaczął pobrzmiewać ukryty temperament. – Ten chłopiec jest dla nas jak syn. Wprowadzimy was do jego pokoju, ale w międzyczasie proszę posłać kogoś do kominka i skontaktować się przez Sieć Fiu z Alphardem Blackiem.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Wainscotta, Charlus dodał po chwili jeszcze kilka słów.

\- I nic nie ma się stać naszym dzieciom. Nie chciały was skrzywdzić. Są po prostu przerażone.

Mia założyła, że Aurorzy i uzdrowiciele skinęli głowami na zgodę. Nie podniosła jednak wzroku znad ciała Syriusza, żeby się upewnić. Odwróciła się dopiero, gdy jej ojciec cicho ją zawołał.

\- Mia, kochanie, zdejmij osłony.

Mia i James spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego pochodził głos.

James rozluźnił się nieco, widząc rodziców, ale Mia przez cały czas zachowywała się tak, jakby się spodziewała ataku. Była taka cząstka, gdzieś w głębi jej świadomości, która nie potrafiła odróżnić zapachu krwi Syriusza od zapachu własnej krwi, rozlanej przez Bellatrix Lestrange w Dworze Malfoy'ów. Mocno ścisnęła różdżkę, próbując wyczytać coś, cokolwiek, z twarzy swoich rodziców. Jej ojciec był spokojny, chociaż zobaczyła w jego oczach surowość, która nie pomogła załagodzić jej gniewu.

Dopiero jej matka, która położyła płasko dłoń na szybie, nawiązała z nią kontakt wzrokowy i uśmiechnęła się do niej smutno, dotarła do niej. Ten uśmiech ją złamał. Jednym ruchem różdżki opuściła osłony i odblokowała drzwi.

Gdy uzdrowiciele wparowali do pokoju przed ich rodzicami, Mia zauważyła subtelną zmianę w Jamesie. Wyglądało to tak, jakby jego wewnętrzny Animag przejął nad nim kontrolę. Sama czuła, że jej oczy zmieniły barwę na bursztynową, kiedy ogarnęła spojrzeniem obcych ludzi. Dwójka nastolatków uniosła różdżki. Mia stanęła między Syriuszem i uzdrowicielami.

\- Mia – zawołał do niej Charlus, przepychając się między uzdrowicielami. – Oni chcą tylko pomóc. Spisałaś się cudownie.

Powoli sięgnął do niej rękoma, zaczekał, aż opuściła różdżkę i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

Dorea z kolei zamknęła w uścisku Jamesa.

Charlus pocałował ją w czubek głowy, co sprawiło, że zalała się łzami.

\- Spisałaś się cudownie, córeczko.

\- Co się stało? – Zapytała Dorea, obserwując uważnie uzdrowicieli poruszających się przy łóżku Syriusza. Kilku mamrotało z uznaniem o zdolnościach Mii, ale jeden z niepokojem przyglądał się jego lewemu ramieniu, podczas gdy drugi machał różdżką nad całym jego ciałem.

Mia spojrzała na matkę przez łzy.

\- Próbowali go zmusić do przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

 _Trwało to już wiele godzin, ale Syriusz się nie złamał._

 _Od momentu, kiedy zobaczył swoich rodziców na stacji King's Cross, wiedział, że coś było nie tak. Jego przyjaciele też się tego domyślali, a on trzymał się kurczowo pamięci o ich twarzach, kiedy jego obolałe ciało raz za razem uderzało o podłogę. Spojrzał w dół i zauważył krople krwi – pochodzące prawdopodobnie z zadanej mu przed chwilą rany głowy – spadające na drewno, którym wyłożony był salon w rezydencji jego rodziców. Świadomie przechylił głowę tak, aby krew kapała na dwustuletni perski dywan, ulubioną ozdobę jego matki._

 _Czysta krew. Prychnął na samą myśl. Czysta krew przelana w jego własnym domu._

 _\- Obiecałeś mi, że będzie gotowy, Orionie – chłodny głos odezwał się z kąta komnaty._

 _Syriusz nie widział jego twarzy, podobnie, jak nie widział twarzy gości, którzy odwiedzili jego rodziców. Widział tylko członków swojej rodziny._

 _Przybył do domu tydzień temu i natychmiast został zamknięty w swojej sypialni. Na początku nie było to dla niego problemem, ale później zrozumiał, że nie dostanie żadnego jedzenia. Wzywał skrzaty domowe, ale na jego wezwania odpowiadał wyłącznie Stworek, poinstruowany, żeby dawać Syriuszowi tylko wodę. Gdy nadszedł koniec tygodnia, młody Black, pozbawiony pożywienia i kontaktu ze światem, ledwo trzymał się na nogach._

 _Chcieli, żeby był słaby i załamany._

 _Ale Syriusz nie pozwolił się złamać._

 _W pewnym momencie Walburga przyszła do jego sypialni i nakazała mu wziąć prysznic i ubrać swoje najlepsze szaty. Nie był w stanie z nią walczyć, szczególnie, że zagroziła, że jeśli sam tego nie zrobi, skrzaty domowe zrobią to za niego. Wobec tego usłuchał._

 _Sprowadzono go do salonu, gdzie powitał go krąg zamaskowanych postaci. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumiał, na kogo patrzył: Śmierciożercy. Spod maski jednego z nich wystawały długie, jasne włosy i Syriusz domyślił się, że ma przed sobą Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Rzucił się do przodu, ale przechwyciła go jego kuzynka, Bellatrix, chętna do zadania krewniakowi bólu. Jej klątwa uderzyła w jego ciało, raniąc je, przecinając skórę, sprawiając, że zakrwawił swoje piękne szaty. Chciała go jeszcze bardziej osłabić. Złożyć w ofierze swojemu panu._

 _\- Jest gotowy, mój panie – zaprotestował Orion, pochylając głowę. – Ma szesnaście lat, tak, jak prosiłeś._

 _\- O nic nie prosiłem. Wymagam, żeby oni wszyscy mieli co najmniej szesnaście lat, ale muszą przyjść do mnie dobrowolnie. Muszą chcieć poświęcić dla mnie życie. Nie mogę rzucać w nieskończoność Imperiusa na każdego mojego żołnierza._

 _\- Może trzeba mu trochę pomóc, mój panie? – Wyszeptała Bellatrix, wpatrując się z admiracją w zakapturzoną postać. Syriuszowi zrobiło się niedobrze, ale miał pusty żołądek i nie miał czym wymiotować. Odwrócił głowę akurat w momencie, kiedy mężczyzna skinął głową i oczy Bellatrix zalśniły z zachwytu._

 _Rozpoczęły się tortury._

 _Jego ciało wypełnił ból, jakiego nigdy nie doświadczył. Ogień tańczył na zakończeniach nerwów, noże wbijały się głęboko w mięśnie, przytrzymując go na ziemi i jednocześnie miotając nim po podłodze. Wrzeszczał, gdy cierpienie brało w posiadanie jego ciało._

 _Ale się nie złamał._

 _Pod krzykami, które wydawało z siebie jego umęczone ciało, Syriusz zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się tak mocno, jak nigdy. James, Remus, Peter, Mia. Latanie wysoko nad boiskiem do Quidditcha, gdy wiatr rozwiewał mu włosy. Zdobycie Pucharu Quidditcha. Ukrywanie się w tajnych przejściach przed Filchem i jego głupim kotem. Robienie żartów ze Ślizgonów. Wymykanie się do Hogsmeade. Whisky. Dyniowe ciasteczka. Czekoladowe żaby. Święta u Potterów. Noce z watahą we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Rogacz, Lunatyk, Glizdogon… Mia._

 _Mia._

 _\- Nigdy! – Wrzasnął Syriusz, gdy poczuł, że działanie klątwy się skończyło. Spróbował wstać i utrzymać się w pionie na chybotliwych nogach. Wściekła Bellatrix uderzyła go w głowę i ponownie posłała na podłogę, gdzie Syriusz znowu zaczął krwawić na ulubiony perski dywan Walburgi._

 _\- Czy chłopiec coś kocha? – Zapytał nieznajomy. – Może rodzinę? Czy dołączy do nas, jeśli im zagrożę?_

 _Syriusz oddychał głęboko, boleśnie. Zlizał ze swoich ust krew, po czym splunął na dywan._

 _\- Nie… Dołączę do… Ciebie… Nawet gdybyś… Pozwolił mi… Ich… Zabić._

 _\- Zabijcie brata._

 _\- Nie! – Wrzasnęła Walburga i padła mężczyźnie do stóp. – Mój panie, błagam cię. Zabij tego zdrajcę._

 _Wskazała głową krwawiące, zmaltretowane ciało Syriusza._

 _\- Mój Regulus jest dobrym chłopcem, czystym i szlachetnie urodzonym, dokładnie tak, jak wymagasz. Nawet w tak młodym wieku, chętnie ci się podda i przyjmie twój znak._

 _\- Naprawdę?_

 _Walburga skłoniła głowę._

 _\- Pójdę po niego, mój panie._

 _\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – mężczyzna potrząsnął głową. – Przyprowadź go do mnie, gdy skończy szesnaście lat. W międzyczasie, zastanówmy się, co zrobić z twoim upartym dziedzicem?_

 _\- Złamać go._

 _Słysząc głos Lucjusza Malfoy'a, Syriusz zawarczał. Poczuł, że jego ciało zesztywniało. Nie był to skutek zaklęcia, bo nadal mógł się szamotać, ale Malfoy celował w niego różdżką i siłą prostował jego lewe ramię._

 _\- Dobrowolnie, czy nie, zostanie naznaczony. Później może się wykazać, czy był tego warty – syknął Malfoy, podchodząc do Syriusza i stawiając stopę na jego dłoni. – Mój panie, czy mogę?_

 _Zakapturzony mężczyzna zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym skinął głową._

 _Lucjusz odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w dół. Jego srebrzyste oczy były tak szeroko rozwarte, że Syriusz mógł dostrzec w nich wszystek szaleństwa. Po chwili Malfoy pochylił się i dotknął czubkiem różdżki skórę na lewym przedramieniu Blacka._

 _Syriusz zawył, kiedy skóra zaczęła go parzyć. Wiedział, że nie może dopuścić, żeby dotknęła go mroczna magia, wobec czego gwałtownie wykręcił rękę, co poskutkowało złamaniem kości, ale i utratą kontaktu z różdżką Lucjusza. Ból był nagły i ostry, ale do wytrzymania, w porównaniu z torturami, jakie zadawał mu Cruciatus._

 _\- Głupi, uparty Gryfon – syknął Malfoy._

 _\- Jestem tym zmęczony – powiedział nagle nieznajomy, wstał i skierował się ku wyjściu z komnaty. – Orionie, Walburgo, nie wzywajcie mnie ponownie, jeśli nie będziecie mieli posłusznego dziecka do zaoferowania._

 _Zniknął z głośnym trzaskiem._

 _\- Ty pieprzony zdrajco krwi! – Wrzasnęła Bellatrix, rzucając na chłopaka kolejnego Cruciatusa. Złamana ręka zapłonęła żywym ogniem._

 _\- Bella, wystarczy – krzyknęła Walburga. – Zostaw go. Musimy się przygotować. Później usunę tę plamę w drzewa rodzinnego._

 _W odpowiedzi Syriusz tylko splunął na jej ohydny, drogocenny dywan._

 _Salon powoli opuścili wszyscy Śmierciożercy._

 _Pozostał w nim tylko Syriusz, którego krew wsiąkała w perski dywan, barwiąc go na czerwono. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od parsknięcia śmiechem, gdy w przebłyskach świadomości zrozumiał, że od teraz ulubiona ozdoba jego matki będzie miała gryfoński kolor._

 _\- Na Salazara – rozległ się cichy szept. Syriusz spojrzał w górę i zobaczył zbliżającego się Regulusa. – Ty naprawdę jeszcze żyjesz?_

 _Syriusz kaszlnął w odpowiedzi. Metaliczny posmak krwi zaczął go palić w gardle. Coraz trudniej mu było oddychać._

 _Oczy Regulusa były szerokie._

 _\- Dlaczego po prostu tego nie zrobiłeś?_

 _Syriusz próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale jego mięśnie właśnie się spięły i na jego twarzy pojawił się brzydki grymas._

 _\- Znasz mnie, Reg. To ja ustalam zasady. Nie dostosowuję się do nikogo – walczył o oddech. Kilka razy musiał zasięgnąć powietrza, zanim tlen trafił do jego płuc. – Poza tym, widziałeś ich szaty? Pierdolę to, nie pokażę się w czymś takim publicznie. Ktoś by mnie jeszcze rozpoznał._

 _\- Oszalałeś._

 _\- Nie – Syriusz przełknął ślinę i odczuł niesamowitą ulgę, gdy zimne srebro otarło się o jego szyję. Wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał, ale właśnie przypomniał sobie o prezencie od Mii. Prawie się rozpłakał. – Spadam stąd. Reg, możesz iść ze mną. Chodź ze mną, wynośmy się stąd. Wiesz, że będziesz następny._

 _Regulus potrząsnął głową._

 _\- Nie jestem taki, jak ty, Syriuszu. Oddam się mu dobrowolnie. Mnie nikt nie skrzywdzi._

 _\- Kiedyś ktoś na pewno cię skrzywdzi – odpowiedział z rozpaczą Syriusz, po czym przycisnął złamaną rękę do piersi i syknął z bólu. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swojego brata, westchnął i złapał srebrny łańcuch, zawieszony wokół szyi. – Portus!_

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Uzdrowicielom udało się w końcu powstrzymać skurcze, ale gdy jeden z nich przypadkiem sprawił, że Syriusz zaczął się rzucać – ból podczas aplikowania maści na poparzenia był ogromny – Mia i James ponownie stanęli naprzeciw pracowników szpitala z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. To przeważyło szalę i po hojnej dotacji od Potterów, uzdrowiciele pozwolili Mii zająć się Syriuszem.

Jamesa w końcu zmorzyło i chłopak zasnął w kącie pokoju. Mia z kolei wysłała wiadomość za pomocą Galeona do Remusa. Poinformowała go, co się wydarzyło i poprosiła, żeby się nie ruszał z domu. Ona i James byli bardzo skoncentrowani na tym, żeby trzymać swoje gwałtowne temperamenty w szachu. Nie potrzebowali nadopiekuńczego wilkołaka, który wywołałby awanturę w szpitalu.

W holu szpitala, razem z jej rodzicami, stał Alphard Black. Mia słuchała ich rozmowy.

\- Jesteś głową rodziny, Alphardzie. Możesz to zrobić – szepnęła Dorea.

\- Oczywiście, moja droga, jeśli to dla ciebie nie problem.

\- Syriusz nie jest dla nas problemem – powiedziała stanowczo, na co Charlus zachichotał pod nosem. – No, dobrze, jest _głównie_ problemem, ale był _naszym_ problemem odkąd skończył jedenaście lat. Jesteś pewien, że Orion i Walburga nie zgłoszą się po niego?

Alphard westchnął.

\- Jestem pewien. Kiedy dotarłem na Grimmauld, żeby się dowiedzieć, co się stało, już go nie było na drzewie rodzinnym. Walburga straciła rozum. Proszę, weź różdżkę Syriusza. Znalazłem ją na podłodze, obok perskiego dywanu, który… Wydaje mi się, że gdybym ja go przygarnął, spowodowałoby to więcej problemów. Cygnus, Orion i Walburga walczą przeciwko mnie odkąd ojciec mianował mnie głową rodziny. Merlin jeden wie, dlaczego to zrobił.

\- Był mądrym człowiekiem – odpowiedziała Dorea.

Alphard zaśmiał się ze smutkiem, który nie pasował do młodzieńczej twarzy mężczyzny.

\- Syriusz będzie u was bezpieczny, kiedy znajdzie się poza murami Hogwartu.

\- Bądźmy poważni, Alphardzie – odparowała zirytowana Dorea. – Śmierciożercy próbowali naznaczyć szesnastoletniego chłopca wbrew jego woli. W jego własnym domu, na oczach jego własnych rodziców. Nikt nie jest bezpieczny. Oficjalnie mamy wojnę.

\- Możesz mieć rację, Doreo. A teraz, wybacz mi. Mamy za sobą długą noc. Dzisiaj przygotuję dokumenty dotyczące rodziny zastępczej i wyślę je do Ministerstwa w poniedziałek rano. Nadal uważam, że bezpieczniej by było, gdybyście go adoptowali, ale masz rację: Syriusz jest dziedzicem rodu Blacków. Chociaż przyznam, że dostałem kilka sów od Walburgi, żeby przekazać tytuł Regulusowi.

Mia potrafiła sobie wyobrazić spojrzenie, jakie musiała Alphardowi posłać Dorea, groźbę, którą by zrealizowała, gdyby mężczyzna zgodził się z żądaniami Walburgi.

\- Przekaż Syriuszowi, że postaram się utrzymywać z nim kontakt. Podziękuj też swoim dzieciom za to, że się nim zajęły. Zauważyłem, że twoja córka jest wobec niego szczególnie opiekuńcza.

\- Może kiedyś zostanie uzdrowicielką – odpowiedziała Dorea. – Mia, kochanie? Przyniesiesz mi filiżankę herbaty?

Westchnąwszy z irytacją, ponieważ została przyłapana na podsłuchiwaniu, Mia skinęła głową. Wiedziała, że matka chciała ją nakłonić do opuszczenia pokoju. _Domyśliła się, że jeśli przyniosę jej herbatę, wezmę też filiżankę dla siebie_. _Cóż_ , nie lubiła, gdy nią manipulowano, _przyda mi się filiżanka herbaty_.

Przechodząc przez szeroki korytarz, Mia poczuła znajomy zapach i skręciła w jego kierunku. Ostrożnie wyjrzała za róg i warknęła, gdy zauważyła Lucjusza Malfoy'a, wychodzącego z jednego ze szpitalnych pokoi. Na twarzy miał niezadowolony grymas, a jego włosy powiewały za nim, gdy szybko szedł przed siebie, nie patrząc pod nogi. Chciała za nim pójść, ale najpierw zajrzała do komnaty, którą opuścił.

Pogrążona w żalu Narcyza Malfoy siedziała na szpitalnym łóżku. Twarz ukryła w dłoniach. Płakała.

Mia uniosła brew i weszła do pokoju, zanim zastanowiła się, co robi.

\- Narcyza?

Blondynka uniosła głowę.

\- Co ty tu robisz?

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytała Mia, zmartwiona widokiem, jaki prezentowała sobą Narcyza.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież jestem w szpitalu! – Warknęła czarownica.

\- Widziałam, że twój mąż właśnie wychodził – Mia postanowiła zignorować ton Narcyzy. Nie chciała marnować energii na kłótnie i w dodatku wiedziała, że Syriusz zawsze miał słabość do tej kuzynki, choć nie rozumiała dlaczego. Z tego powodu nie chciała być wobec niej niegrzeczna. – Skrzywdził cię?

\- O, nie, kochana – odpowiedziała jej Narcyza lekko i wywróciła oczami. – Śledzisz go, albo coś w tym stylu?

\- Nie. Jestem w szpitalu, bo dzisiaj prawie zabili Syriusza – głos Mii nagle zrobił się twardy i zimny.

Narcyza westchnęła, a jej spojrzenie zmiękło.

\- On… Oni… - Odetchnęła głęboko. – Czy on… Chciałabym wiedzieć, czy przeżył?

\- Ledwie.

Mia rozejrzała się po pokoju i zauważyła fiolki po eliksirach, które stały przy łóżku. Eliksir Przeciwbólowy, Przeciwkrwotoczny i Wywar Uspokajający.

\- Jeśli zmieszasz kolce róży z czerwoną koniczyną, dostaniesz całkiem silny eliksir płodności. Chociaż najpierw powinnaś zaczekać, aż wydobrzejesz. Działa najlepiej, jeśli jest uwarzony jesienią i wypity podczas pełni księżyca.

Narcyza zmrużyła oczy.

\- Skąd…?

Mia wskazała dłonią fiolki.

\- Twoje eliksiry. Do tego jesteś bardzo blada, bardziej niż zwykle. I jeszcze dochodzi fakt, że Lucjusz Malfoy jest właśnie takim typem faceta, który zostawiłby żonę samą w tak trudnej chwili.

Dolna warga kobiety zadrżała, zdradzając, że jej chłodna obojętność jest tylko maską.

\- Złości się, bo chce mieć dziecko, a ja nie mogę mu go dać.

\- On chce mieć _dziedzica_ – poprawiła ją Mia. – Dasz mu dziedzica. Syna. Obiecuję. Na pewno będzie rozpieszczony.

Wywróciła oczami, przypominając sobie młodego Dracona.

\- Tylko, na Merlina, Narcyzo… Nie pozwól Lucjuszowi kontrolować waszego syna w taki sam sposób, jak kontroluje ciebie.

\- Czyli jak? – Zapytał Lucjusz Malfoy, zatrzymując się w drzwiach i obrzucając Mię groźnym spojrzeniem.

Odetchnęła głęboko i jej oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy otoczył ją znajomy zapach: krew.

Krew _Syriusza_.

Ogarnęła ją biała, gorąca furia. Zanim miała okazję pomyśleć, co robi, wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i zamachnęła się w taki sposób, jakby była Animagiem, z wyciągniętymi pazurami. Uderzyła go mocno, solidnie. Dużo mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek uderzyła Dracona czy Snape'a. Jeden z jej paznokci zagłębił się w jego skórze i pojawiła się krew. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że starszy Lucjusz Malfoy miał pod okiem małą bliznę. Ucieszyło ją, że obrażenie, jakie mu właśnie zadała – nieważne, jak małe – pozostawi ślad na całe życie.

Lucjusz zawył i przyłożył dłoń do policzka.

\- Ty mała, brudna…

\- Ostrożnie, Malfoy – przerwała mu Mia. – Bo może nabiorę ochoty, żeby porozmawiać z Aurorami. Widzisz, bardzo ich interesuje to, co stało się dzisiaj z Syriuszem.

Zatrzęsła się ze złości, a jej wściekłość pogłębił uśmieszek, który rzucił jej Malfoy.

\- Naprawdę? Coś się stało temu głupiemu zdrajcy krwi? Może powinienem pójść z tobą, żeby porozmawiać z Aurorami. W końcu właśnie na mnie napadnięto.

Udała, że nie rozumie, o co mu chodzi i zatrzepotała powiekami.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby mnie aresztowali. Widzisz, akurat wtedy znajdowałam się pod wpływem Imperiusa. Nie pamiętam, co się wtedy działo.

\- Sądzisz, że ci uwierzą?

\- Masz rację. Niech Aurorzy przeprowadzą pełne dochodzenie. Znasz się na rzucaniu klątwy Imperius, Malfoy? – Zapytała wszechwiedzącym tonem i nie umknęło jej uwadze, jak Narcyza zesztywniała.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

30 lipca 1976

Syriusz przeniósł się do Dworu Potterów po tygodniu spędzonym w Szpitalu Świętego Munga, gdzie był pod stałym nadzorem uzdrowicieli. W końcu Mia musiała ulec i opuścić jego pokój szpitalny, ale postawiła warunek: przez cały czas musiał z nim przebywać Potter. Z tego powodu każdy członek rodziny na zmianę trzymał wartę przy Blacku. Kiedy nareszcie pozwolono mu opuścić szpital, w Rezydencji Potterów czekała już na niego gotowa sypialnia, ozdobiona gryfońskimi kolorami i zdjęciami przyjaciół na ścianach. Czekały też nowe szaty.

Syriusz, nadal dochodzący do siebie, został zmuszony do ciągłego przebywania w łóżku przez nieznośną skrzatkę domową, która teraz nazywała go bardzo grzecznie „młodym paniczem Blackiem" i okrywała do snu co wieczór.

Mia zacięcie walczyła z Tilly o prawo do opieki nad Syriuszem. Skrzatka w końcu się poddała i pozwoliła Mii przynosić Syriuszowi jedzenie i go odwiedzać, jeśli ona nadal będzie odpowiedzialna za sprzątanie pokoju i gotowanie.

Remus i Peter w końcu znaleźli czas, żeby ich odwiedzić i Mia zmusiła się, żeby na czas ich wizyty opuścić sypialnię Syriusza. Pozwoliła chłopcom na kilka godzin wyłącznie w swoim towarzystwie. Black rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi o Quidditchu, grał w Eksplodującego Durnia i planował żarty na nadchodzący rok, ale w żaden sposób nie zdradził im, co się mu stało tamtej nocy.

Miewał jednak koszmary.

\- Zajmę się tym – powiedziała Mia do Jamesa, gdy któregoś wieczoru obudził ich dźwięk Syriusza jęczącego przez sen. To był czwarty raz w tym tygodniu, a Mia wiedziała, że Syriusz odmówił przyjmowaniu Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, który dostał przy wypisie ze szpitala.

James westchnął, zirytowany.

\- Wlej mu ten eliksir do gardła siłą, jeśli musisz – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do swojej sypialni, mrucząc coś pod nosem o głupich kundlach.

Weszła do jego sypialni i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Nie chciała obudzić swoich rodziców ani Tilly, wobec czego rzuciła na komnatę silne Zaklęcie Wyciszające. Dopiero wtedy zdecydowała się podejść do łóżka, na którym leżał Syriusz. Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc, jak rzucał się przez sen, pokryty potem, z gniewną miną na twarzy. Zbliżyła się do niego powoli i odsunęła jego różdżkę, żeby przypadkowo jej nie przeklął, gdyby obudziła go za szybko. Wiedziała, że znienawidziłby się, gdyby ją skrzywdził.

\- Syriuszu? – Szepnęła i usiadła na krawędzi jego łóżka. Wyciągnęła dłoń i pogładziła go po twarzy. – Syriuszu, obudź się.

Jego oddech przyspieszył pod jej dotykiem i chłopak usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku. Jego szare oczy były szeroko otwarte, niebezpieczne. Mia przypomniała sobie mężczyznę, którego zobaczyła po raz pierwszy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie – złamanego, dzikiego, przerażającego. Wciągnęła z sykiem powietrze na widok jego szalonego spojrzenia. Na jej twarz wpłynął zdradliwy rumieniec.

\- Syriuszu?

Warknął, nisko i cicho, i Mia pomyślała, że może nadal tkwił w swoim koszmarze. Pomyślała, że za chwilę ją zaatakuje.

Krzyknęła cicho, kiedy złapał ją za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie. Nie miała okazji wymamrotać jego imienia, kiedy jego zachłanne wargi opadły na jej miękkie usta w brutalnym, pełnym pasji pocałunku.


	52. Żadnych oczekiwań

Od tłumaczki: Późno, bo późno, ale jest. Ten rozdział to głównie pierwsza wspólna noc Mii i Syriusza. I pewna poważna rozmowa. Jeżeli ktoś nie lubi rozdziałów o kategorii M może spokojnie ten rozdział pominąć (chociaż nie jest tak graficzny, jak będą niektóre kolejne rozdziały). Miłego czytania i do zobaczenia za tydzień.

ROZDZIAŁ 52 – ŻADNYCH OCZEKIWAŃ

30 lipca 1976

Nie był tak delikatny, jak podczas ich pierwszego pocałunku – w obu liniach czasowych – w tajnym przejściu w Hogwarcie. Nie był też tak pewny siebie i arogancki jak wtedy, gdy przycisnął ją do ściany po urodzinach Remusa. Kiedy sprawił jej nieziemską przyjemność i nie żądał nic w zamian.

Teraz był w nim gniew. Niepohamowana frustracja. To był Syriusz, który brał dokładnie to, czego pragnął.

Mocno ścisnął jej podbródek i Mia krzyknęła, ale pozwoliła mu zbliżyć się do siebie, kiedy gorącym językiem otworzył jej usta. Jego gwałtowność sprawiała jej ból, ale pomimo tego te pocałunki – chwile, kiedy podgryzał, łaskotał i przygniatał jej wargi – pozostawiły ją bez tchu, zauroczoną jego siłą. Odczuwała desperacką potrzebę, żeby jęknąć, wymówić jego imię, ale nawet na sekundę nie pozwalał jej oderwać ust od swoich warg. Oplotła ramionami jego kark i zanurzyła dłonie w jego włosach, przekazując swoją potrzebę, a on natychmiast skopiował jej ruchy. Odsunęła się od niego minimalnie, a on bez chwili wahania zacisnął palce w jej włosach, przytrzymując ją w miejscu. Usłyszała, jak zawarczał i nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby nie odpowiedzieć swoim warknięciem. Szarpnęła za jego gęste loki w walce o dominację.

Nocami, kiedy na niebie królował księżyc w pełni, mały lis i ogromny pies walczyli ze sobą. Siłowali się i przeganiali z miejsca na miejsce, tworząc niesamowicie szybko przemieszczającą się plamę czerwieni i czerni. Czasami toczyli się po ziemi. Lisowi zdarzało się podgryzać psa, szczególnie w łapy.

Mia ugryzła Syriusza i przesunęła zębami po jego wardze.

Pies wykorzystywał swój rozmiar i siłę przeciwko małemu lisowi. Często przygważdżał lisa do ziemi w chaosie walki.

Syriusz mocno chwycił biodra Mii, pociągnął ją pod siebie i uwięził między swoim ciałem i miękkim materacem łóżka.

Ich comiesięczna, zwierzęca walka o dominację była tylko zabawnym sposobem na spędzenie czasu w Zakazanym Lesie, ale w tym momencie nie byli lisem i psem. Byli czarownicą i czarodziejem, i właśnie w tej chwili czarodziej upewniał się, że dominuje nad czarownicą, która drżała pod nim. Gdyby nigdy więcej nie miał mieć kontroli nad swoim życiem, _musiał_ chociaż kontrolować tę noc.

Syriusz w końcu oderwał się od jej ust i Mia głośno nabrała powietrza w płuca, ale chłopak nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo przeniósł się w inne rejony jej ciała. Jego wargi dotknęły jej karku, najpierw lekko, a potem mocno przygryzł jej skórę. Mia zadygotała, z bólu i przyjemności, znajdując zaspokojenie w tej cienkiej granicy między jednym i drugim. Przyznawała, że rzadko myślała o jednym z nich, będąc z drugim, ale zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy jej przyzwyczajenie do seksualnej agresji Remusa nie przygotowało jej do radzenia sobie z Syriuszem.

Mocno przyssał się do skóry na jej karku i najprawdopodobniej zostawił ślad. Jego stwardniałe dłonie – ich skóra nie była delikatna po latach gry w Quidditcha – ponownie sięgnęły do jej bioder i Mia znowu jęknęła. Lekko się przesunęła, żeby sięgnąć po różdżkę, która upadła na prześcieradło. Machnęła nią w kierunku drzwi, wzmacniając Zaklęcie Wyciszające i dodając niezwykle silny Urok Zamknięcia – zrobiła to w ostatnim momencie, kiedy mogła się skoncentrować, bo dłoń Syriusza właśnie wślizgnęła się między jej nogi. Krzyknęła, zdziwiona, że tak szybko przejął kontrolę nad sytuacją.

Jego włosy zasłaniały mu twarz.

Nie dotykał jej tak, jak robił to kilka miesięcy wcześniej, w korytarzu Hogwartu. Zabrał dłoń i przyciągnął Mię do siebie w taki sposób, aby znaleźć się między jej nogami. Dzieliło ich tylko kilka warstw materiału.

Drżała z przyjemności, kiedy pokazał jej, co może z nią zrobić, gdy nie dzielą ich ubrania. Jego palce wbiły się w delikatne ciało jej bioder i ud. Uniósł się nad nią i po chwili na nią opadł, mocno przyciskając do siebie. Warknął.

Poczuła, że od środka buduje się w niej znajome napięcie. Sięgnęła w górę i przeczesała palcami jego jedwabiste włosy.

Nagle wszystko ucichło. W pokoju słychać było wyłącznie ciężki oddech chłopaka. Przestał się ruszać. Tylko jego ramiona drżały w niekontrolowany sposób.

\- Syriuszu? – Szepnęła zmartwiona, bo poczuła wilgoć na skórze brzucha. Odsunęła jego włosy z twarzy i przesunęła się nieco, żeby swobodnie usiąść. Uniosła jego podbródek, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Kiedy w końcu uniósł wzrok, okazało się, że jego szare oczy były załzawione i Mia mogła zobaczyć coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie dostrzegła: odsłoniętą duszę Syriusza Blacka.

Była to bardzo ulotna, delikatna chwila i Mia doskonale o tym wiedziała, więc zanim zdążył podnieść swoje osłony, pochyliła się nad nim i go pocałowała. Nie włożyła w ten pocałunek ani odrobiny pasji i pożądania, które odczuwała, natomiast próbowała mu przekazać tym swoją szczerość i zaufanie. Nie poruszył się, więc otworzyła oczy i zauważyła, że Syriusz walczył sam ze sobą, zastanawiając się, czy dopuścić ją do siebie.

Zrozumiała, że Syriusz się bał.

\- Czy jestem przy tobie bezpieczna? – Zapytała, zdając sobie sprawę, że musiał poczuć, że znowu ma kontrolę nad sytuacją. Musiał zrozumieć, że to on, a nie ona, jest obrońcą.

Jej pytanie wyrwało go z kręgu mrocznych myśli. Przez moment wyglądał tak, jakby dopiero zrozumiał, że to ona jest przy nim tej nocy. Pochylił się ku niej i dotknął czołem jej czoła, westchnął i musnął wargami jej usta.

Odsunął się po chwili i dotknął dłonią jej policzka. Jego spojrzenie było bardzo ostrożne, ale szczere.

\- Nie wiem.

Mia jedną dłonią ponownie przeczesała jego włosy, a drugą położyła na jego karku i delikatnie go pieściła.

\- Powiedz mi.

\- Prawie zostałem… Śmierciożercą – słowa same uciekły z ust Syriusza i chłopak skrzywił się, słysząc je. Cierpiał, przyznając się jej do tego. Łzy wezbrały w jego oczach. – Próbowali mnie oznaczyć, Mia. Po co w ogóle zadawaliby sobie trud, gdybym już nie był…

\- Nie – zaprotestowała stanowczo Mia i poczuła, że jej oczy też wilgotnieją. – Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Syriuszu. Jesteś dobry, miły, odważny… Na Merlina, bardzo odważny! Oni nie próbowali cię oznaczyć, bo w jakiś sposób do nich przynależysz. Próbowali, bo jesteś _inny_. Pierwszy Black, który trafił do Gryffindoru, pierwszy w czerwono-złotych barwach. Jesteś rzadkością, dlatego dla nich jesteś bezcenny.

Coś jej przyszło do głowy. Uśmiechnęła się, sięgnęła jedną swoją ręką do nadgarstka drugiej i zdjęła z niego swoją bransoletkę. Dawno temu znalazła sposób, jak przełamać zaklęcie zamykające, które umieścił na niej starszy Syriusz. Powoli sięgnęła do ręki chłopaka i umieściła na niej ozdobę.

\- Odwaga i talent. Masz nowe słowa, które cię definiują, Syriuszu.

\- Jesteś dla mnie za dobra – patrzył jej w oczy i nawet na moment nie oderwał od niej wzroku, żeby spojrzeć na to, co założyła na jego rękę. Palcami delikatnie pieścił jej policzki, żuchwę i kark.

Parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Pamiętaj, co powiedziałam. Jesteś bezcenny, a nie idealny.

Nie odpowiedział uśmiechem, ale w głębi jego oczu zobaczyła rozbawienie. Chwila jednak minęła i Mia ponownie zauważyła to, co było w nich wcześniej: strach. Wznosił wokół siebie osłony. Pokazał jej zbyt dużo, okazał słabość i to sprawiło, że poczuł się wobec niej bezsilny.

\- Potrzebuję cię – wyszeptała, zanim zdążył całkowicie się od niej odciąć.

Oczy Syriusza, cały czas wilgotne od łez, rozszerzyły się w szoku.

\- Mia, nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal jestem…

\- Mój. Jesteś końcem mojej podróży, Syriuszu – przerwała mu Mia. – Jednak muszę przyznać, że jestem praktyczną i logiczną osobą. Nie oczekuję od ciebie epickiej historii miłosnej, w której jestem czystą księżniczką zamkniętą w wysokiej wieży, a ty, czarujący książę, ratujesz mnie z opresji, przybywając na białym koniu.

Odsunęła kosmyk włosów, który opadł mu na twarz. Nie chciała tracić kontaktu wzrokowego, który udało się im nawiązać.

\- Oboje jesteśmy Gryfonami, którzy stoczyli ciężką bitwę, aby nie zostać przedzielonymi do Slytherinu, co znaczy, że żadne z nas nie jest idealne. Ja na pewno nie jestem czysta, a ty, choć jesteś czarujący – zaśmiała się, widząc, jak do jego oczu powraca pewność siebie, - raczej nie przybędziesz na białym koniu, żeby mnie uratować.

\- A może na _czarnym_ koniu? – Zasugerował z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Może kiedyś. Kiedy będziemy starsi, mądrzejsi i wojna się skończy. W tym momencie żyjemy w gównianym świecie, pełnym czarnej magii i Śmierciożerców. Z tego powodu trudno mi się oprzeć pragnieniu posiadania ciebie, choćby na chwilę, chociaż troszeczkę.

Coś w jej duszy zaprotestowało, ale zwalczyła to uczucie. Już i tak miała wrażenie, że czas prześlizguje się między ich palcami. Zagłębiła paznokcie w jego koszulce.

\- Moje życie do tej pory opierało się na zbyt intensywnym analizowaniu wszystkiego. Teraz chcę żyć chwilą. Tą chwilą. Nie mam żadnych oczekiwań, Syriuszu, nie dzisiaj. Czyż nie czekaliśmy wystarczająco długo?

\- Potrzebuję cię – wyrzucił z siebie Syriusz, powtarzając jej słowa sprzed kilku minut.

Szczerość w jego głosie sprawiła jej ból. Ale jednocześnie coś w jej duszy się rozluźniło, przyniosło jej ulgę i rozpaliło w niej ogień pożądania.

Nagle znowu ją całował, w końcu pozwalając sobie ugasić długo powstrzymywany pożar pragnienia i chęci posiadania. Wbiła palce w mięśnie jego pleców, przestraszona, że gdyby poluzowała swój chwyt, rozpłynąłby się w ciemnościach nocy. Jego usta ślizgały się po jej szczęce i szyi. Mia westchnęła, zastanawiając się, czy fizycznie możliwe jest samospalenie.

Jego palce odnalazły pierwszy guzik jej koszuli nocnej. Mia zamknęła oczy i próbowała uspokoić swój oddech. Syriusz odpinał guziki po kolei, jeden po drugim, delikatnie, prowokująco. Torturował ją swoim tempem. We wszystkich marzeniach, Mia widziała, jak Syriusz po prostu rozrywa jej ubrania. W rzeczywistości, rozbierał ją powoli i całował każdy centymetr kwadratowy jej odsłoniętej skóry. Tonęła w subtelnych doznaniach, znikała pod falami przyjemności, które przetaczały się pod jej skórą.

\- Syriuszu, po prostu… Rozerwij to!

Jego klatka piersiowa zadrżała, kiedy spomiędzy jego ust wyrwał się niekontrolowany chichot, ale zignorował jej słowa i sięgnął do piątego guzika, który znajdował się u nasady mostka. Całował jej skórę pomiędzy piersiami, ale nie odsunął materiału, który je zakrywał. Spodziewała się, że będzie bardziej zachłanny w chęci poznania jej ciała – ona bardzo chciała na niego spojrzeć – ale Syriusz delektował się każdą sekundą.

Sięgnął do jej pępka i w tym momencie się zatrzymał. Spojrzał jej w oczy i zobaczyła w nich tak silny głód i pragnienie, że całkowicie straciła głowę. Podniósł się i ponownie ją pocałował, mocno i brutalnie, szukając jej języka swoim i warcząc z przyjemności, kiedy go znalazł.

Mia sięgnęła na jego plecy i złapała jego koszulkę. Spróbowała ją podnieść.

Syriusz zaśmiał się miękko, widząc jej potrzebę rozebrania go i po chwili przerwał pocałunek, podniósł się na rękach i zrzucił koszulkę na ziemię. Chciał się na nią znowu opuścić i wrócił do przyjemnego całowania, ale Mia płasko położyła dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej i przytrzymała. Jęknął, ale dziewczyna tylko potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie – wydyszała ciężko. – Chcę… Chcę na ciebie spojrzeć.

Dotykała palcami jego skóry, zapamiętując wszystkie mięśnie, każde załamanie i wcięcie. Spojrzała niżej i jęknęła, widząc jak silne mięśnie znikają pod materiałem spodni od piżamy. Był to fragment jego ciała, który dopraszał się o pieszczoty językiem.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Podoba ci się widok?

W odpowiedzi, Mia oplotła ramionami jego szyję i przyciągnęła do siebie jego głowę, by kontynuować przerwany pocałunek. Krzyknęła z zachwytu, kiedy poczuła jego dłoń na swojej skórze, pod materiałem koszuli nocnej.

\- Syriuszu… Proszę…

\- Cierpliwości, kotku. Chcę się nacieszyć każdą chwilą spędzoną z tobą.

Mia warknęła.

\- Syriuszu, chcę cię poczuć we mnie. Natychmiast!

Przymknął oczy i spełnił jej żądanie. Miał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby się mocno na czymś koncentrował.

\- O czym myślisz? – Zapytała go ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Na brodę Merlina, kobieto! – Wymamrotał i mocno złapał jej biodra, zatrzymując jej ruchy. – Musisz przestać.

Nie było wiele aspektów jego złej reputacji, z których mógłby być dumny, ale jedna rzecz zawsze go definiowała: zawsze potrafił zaspokoić czarownicę zanim stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Mia właśnie go testowała w najgorszy – i najlepszy – sposób.

Wziął długi, powolny oddech, próbując się uspokoić, ale nie mógł się skupić, bo poczuł, że Mia uniosła nogi i ugięła kolana. Jej palce u stóp złapały gumkę jego spodni od piżamy i próbowały zepchnąć je w dół. Spojrzał na nią i zobaczył jej zwycięski uśmiech. Naciskała na niego, próbując zdominować sytuację, ale on jej na to nie pozwoli.

Pozwolił jej się rozebrać, ale zanim miała okazję zobaczyć go w całej jego okazałości, pochylił się nad nią, uniósł jej koszulę nocną i odsłonił czarne, koronkowe majteczki. Ich kolor sprawił, że zawarczał z przyjemności. Czuł się tak, jakby wytatuowała sobie na ciele jego nazwisko.

Mia zadrżała.

\- Pragnę cię.

\- Potrzebuję cię – jęknął głośno i ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu jej obojczyka. Mia wbiła paznokcie w jego plecy.

Wynosił ich wyżej i wyżej, znajome napięcie budowało się w nich obojgu, na przemian gorące jak ogień i zimne jak lód. Całował jej gardło, a po chwili przeniósł się nieco wyżej i oparł swoje czoło o jej czoło, pozwalając jej skoncentrować się na swojej twarzy. Jego ruchy balansowały na granicy miedzy bólem i przyjemnością, ale powstrzymywał się, nie chcąc jej skrzywdzić.

Gdy napięcie stawało się nie do zniesienia, Syriusz poczuł, że coś jeszcze zareagowało w jego duszy. Jakaś część jego magii mocno go pociągnęła, prawie brutalnie przyciągała do Mii. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w jej źrenice i zrozumiał, że ona też to poczuła, bo w tej samej chwili wygięła się w łuk. Magiczna nić ciasno ich owinęła i gdyby zamknął oczy, był przekonany, że mógłby ją zobaczyć. Czuł, jak zmienia się w coś silniejszego.

\- Syriuszu…

\- Spójrz na mnie – błagał i po chwili pod jego powiekami wybuchał feeria barw, po czym bezwładnie opadł na jej ciało.

Leżeli tak przez kilka minut, dochodząc do siebie po osiągnięciu szczytów. Syriusz opierał czoło obok jej głowy, oboje ciężko oddychali. Pochylił się nad nią i pocałował delikatnie, próbując jej powiedzieć, co do niej czuje. Nie mógł znaleźć słów, bo krew jeszcze nie zdążyła wrócić do jego mózgu.

Zsunął się z jej ciała i położył na materacu, który wydawał się chłodny przy zetknięciu z jego rozpaloną skórą. Przełożył ramię nad jej talią i obrócił ją plecami do siebie. Ukrył twarz w jej gęstych włosach i przez chwilę oddychał ich aromatem. Po chwili obsypał delikatnymi pocałunkami jej nagie ramiona, uśmiechając się pod nosem, gdy zauważył, że koszula nocna wisi wokół jej bioder.

\- Podnieś się – szepnął, siadając i stukając palcem w jej udo. Mia bez słowa wykonała polecenie, pozwalając mu się rozebrać. Po fakcie wydawało się to jej dziwne.

Przeciągnął materiał po jej pośladkach i nogach, po czym rzucił w kierunku, w którym prawdopodobnie wcześniej cisnął jej majteczki. Wracając na swoją pozycję, składał delikatne pocałunki na całej długości jej ciała. Na kostce, na łydce, w miejscu za jej kolanem, na udzie, na przepięknej krzywiźnie jej biodra, które dodatkowo lekko przygryzł. Położył dłoń na jej brzuchu i podciągnął się wyżej, całując z uśmiechem każdy kawałeczek jej ciała. Chociaż wiedział, że dał sobie dużo czasu na podziwianie jej piękna zanim poddał się pierwotnemu instynktowi pożądania, przez cały czas odczuwał potrzebę, żeby uczcić jej ciało.

Pocałował ją tuż nad talią, po czym nagle przerwał, bo poczuł, że jej skóra zmieniła się pod jego palcami. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół. Skoncentrował się i kciukiem prześledził cieniutką, ale głęboką bliznę, która biegła przez całą długość jej klatki piersiowej. Bliznę, której nigdy nie widział.

\- Daj mi różdżkę.

\- Rzuciłam już Zaklęcie Antykoncepcyjne – wymamrotała śpiąco Mia.

\- Mia, daj mi różdżkę – zażądał bardziej stanowczo.

\- Po co? – Zapytała, ale usiadła i podała mu różdżkę.

Zanim jej odpowiedział, oświetlił komnatę. Przytrzymał światło nad jej ciałem i jego żołądek się skurczył na widok, jaki go powitał.

\- Mia, co to jest, do kurwy nędzy?

 _Cholera_ , pomyślała, patrząc na głęboką, fioletową bliznę, o której całkowicie zapomniała.

Przez zamieszanie związane z atakiem na Syriusza, Mia straciła rachubę i nie zorientowała się, jaki mają miesiąc i rok. Pani Pomfrey ostrzegała ją przed kilkoma laty, że gdy osiągnie wiek, w którym nabyła jakąś bliznę, powróci ona na jej skórę. Długa fioletowa linia znacząca jej żebra była pierwszą z wielu. Klątwa Dołohowa, którą została potraktowana w Departamencie Tajemnic na koniec jej oryginalnego piątego roku zostawiła po sobie brzydką pamiątkę. Niestety, w związku z tym, że był to efekt mrocznego zaklęcia, nie można było jej w żaden sposób zamaskować. I dlatego w tym momencie znalazła się w środku paskudnej sytuacji z Syriuszem, gapiącym się na jej bliznę szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Mia, co to jest?

\- Blizna.

\- Nie żartuj. To nie jest zwykła blizna. Takie coś zostawiają mroczne zaklęcia. Kiedy ktoś cię dorwał? Kto cię dotknął? – Był wściekły, ale Mia wiedziała, że jego gniew nie był skierowany przeciwko niej.

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć – odpowiedziała cicho i serce jej stanęło na moment, kiedy zauważyła, że znowu ją od siebie odciął. Zamrugała oczami, sfrustrowana. – Syriuszu, zaczekaj! Musisz się nauczyć Oklumencji.

\- Nie, to ty musisz mi powiedzieć prawdę. Ktoś cię skrzywdził!

\- Ze mną wszystko w porządku. Obiecuję, Syriuszu, czuję się dobrze. Wiem, o czym myślisz. _Ty_ nie zawiodłeś.

 _To ja zawiodłam i nie obroniłam ciebie_ , pomyślała, gdy przypomniała sobie tamtą konkretną bitwę. Walczyła u boku Harry'ego, ale nagle została oddzielona od pozostałych, gdy Śmierciożercy gonili ich po komnatach Departamentu Tajemnic. Klątwa pozbawiła ją przytomności, a gdy obudziła się kilka dni później, obok jej łóżka siedział zapłakany Remus, który złapał ją za rękę i powiedział jej, że Syriusz zginął.

Dłonie Syriusza nadal obejmowały jej ciało, jakby się bał, że Mia odejdzie.

\- Dlaczego masz tyle tajemnic?

\- Muszę je mieć – ponownie poczuła łzy pod powiekami. – Pewnego dnia wszystko ci powiem, obiecuję. Przysięgam na moją magię, że nie ukrywam nic, co może cię skrzywdzić. Ale dzięki nim będziesz…

\- Nie mów, że będę bezpieczny! – Warknął, puścił ją i usiadł na łóżku. – To nie jest twoje zadanie, żeby mnie chronić. _Moim_ zadaniem jest chronić _ciebie_!

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo to ja jestem niebezpieczny. Powiedz mi prawdę, proszę… Muszę wiedzieć. Czy tę bliznę zostawił ci Śmierciożerca?

\- Tak. Ale ja żyję, a on nie. Któregoś dnia wszystko wam wyjaśnię. Tobie, Jamesowi i Remusowi – skłamała. Jamie nigdy, przenigdy nie pozna prawdy.

\- Kurwa! Przeklął cię Śmierciożerca… - Syriusz ukrył twarz w dłoniach, ale po chwili na nią spojrzał. – Czy to z mojego powodu?

Wahała się o sekundę za długo.

\- Kurwa!

Wstał i zaczął się ubierać.

\- Nie – krzyknęła, ale było za późno. – Nic nie rozumiesz. To jest zbyt skomplikowane.

To _było_ skomplikowane. Bo, mimo że nie winiła Syriusza za swoją bliznę, on leżał u podstaw sytuacji, w której została ranna. To fałszywa wizja Blacka torturowanego w Departamencie Tajemnic spowodowała, że Harry stawił czoła Śmierciożercom. Hermiona tylko mu towarzyszyła, bo nigdy nie potrafiła zignorować niebezpieczeństwa, w jakim się znajdował. To potrzeba Harry'ego, żeby uratować swojego ojca chrzestnego sprawiła, że pojawili się w Ministerstwie.

\- Zapytałaś wcześniej, czy jesteś ze mną bezpieczna. Nie jesteś – Syriusz w pośpiechu narzucał na siebie ubrania. – Mia, musisz być bezpieczna, a ja nie mogę… To nie w porządku… Nie teraz. Kurwa!

Mia z trudem przełknęła ślinę i spróbowała się uspokoić. Nie była już tą niedojrzałą dziewczynką, która płaczem reagowała na wszystkie przeciwności losu.

\- Mówiłam ci, że nie mam wobec ciebie żadnych oczekiwań. Nie względem tej nocy. Ale mówiłam prawdę, kiedy powiedziałam, że jesteś końcem mojej podróży. Jesteś mój – wstała i podeszła do niego, nie czując wstydu z powodu swojej nagości. Sięgnęła po koszulę nocną. – Ten dystans, który między nami tworzysz… Jest tymczasowy.

Syriusz skinął głową.

\- Oczywiście, że jest tymczasowy. Przykro mi, Mia.

\- Z powodu tej nocy? Żałujesz? – Zapytała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Tama, za którą schowała swoje emocje groziła przelaniem.

\- Na Merlina, nie – Syriusz odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na nią błagalnie. – Przykro mi, że jestem taki cholernie niestabilny emocjonalnie. A _ty_ żałujesz?

\- Nigdy nie żałowałam w swoim życiu niczego, co jest związane z tobą, Syriuszu – pochyliła się i pocałowała go lekko. – Niczego, co było, jest i będzie.


	53. Zaklęcie Wyciszające

Od tłumaczki: Właściwie, chciałam Wam tylko życzyć miłego czytania i do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu.

ROZDZIAŁ 53 – ZAKLĘCIA WYCISZAJĄCE

30 lipca 1976

Chociaż Mia przysięgała, że nie żałowała spędzonej z nim nocy, Syriusz przez wiele godzin wypominał sobie, że przekroczył linię, której obiecał sobie nie przekraczać. Jego jedyna, bardzo prosta zasada brzmiała: żadnego seksu z Mią.

Tak długo jej pragnął, a ona po prostu tam była, siedziała na jego łóżku, gdy obudził się z koszmaru. Pachniała deszczem i patrzyła na niego tak, jakby potrafiła uleczyć nie tylko jego zewnętrzne rany, ale też te wewnętrzne, na jego psychice. Była idealna i dostawał furii na myśl, że on nie był idealny dla niej. Jakaś mroczna część jego duszy chciała jej odebrać perfekcję, to coś, co sprawiało, że była dla niego taka wspaniała, a on był niczym. Spróbował więc w jedyny sposób, jaki znał – całował ją mocno i brutalnie, wkładając w to całą swoją niechęć do świata.

Ale ten pocałunek coś w nim obudził. Zawaliły się mury, które ustawił wokół swojej duszy, które kryły jego uczucia i pozwalały mu byś silnym, nie dotykać jej. Zachowywał się jak narkoman, chciał jej dotykać tak długo i tak mocno, jak tylko mógł.

Dopiero, gdy czule dotknęła jego głowy, zrozumiał, co się działo. Ten delikatny dotyk był dla niego wszystkim. Przypomniał mu się moment, kiedy po raz pierwszy go dotknęła. Miało to miejsce w pociągu do Hogwartu, gdy mieli po jedenaście lat. Okazała mu wtedy czułość, jakiej nigdy nie zaznał. Wtedy też ukrył swoje uczucia za tymi murami. Nie chciał nikomu pokazać, że po raz pierwszy w życiu ktoś obdarzył go pieszczotą. A tym kimś była właśnie młoda czarownica z gęstymi włosami.

Pragnął jej dotyku latami i dobijało go, gdy była na niego wściekła i odmawiała mu głaskania po włosach. Prawie go zabiło, gdy ta czynność stała się niestosowna, bo dziewczyna zaczęła się umawiać z Remusem.

Syriusz nie był uzależniony wyłącznie od jej ciała i działania jakie na niego wywierało. Żadna inna dziewczyna tak na niego nie działała. Nie był też uzależniony wyłącznie od jej _zapachu_ i tego uczucia, które go ogarniało, gdy go wdychał: jakby jej aromat mógł zmyć z niego wszystkie grzechy. Nie był też uzależniony wyłącznie od tego, jak wyglądała, jak smakowała, jak pozwalała się poczuć. Był uzależniony od tego, jak go _kochała_.

Rzucał się na łóżku, próbując ignorować fakt, że na prześcieradłach został jej zapach. Skupił się na przytłumionym świetle wpadającym do komnaty przez szpary w zasłonach. Domyślał się, że świt nadejdzie w przeciągu pół godziny. Nowy dzień. Nie chciał, żeby nowy dzień nadszedł. Chciał jeszcze raz przeżyć tę noc, chciał zapomnieć o bliźnie, którą widział na jej żebrach. Co, do diabła, ukrywała przed nim? Kto ją skrzywdził? Skąd mógł się tego dowiedzieć i mu odpłacić?

Z cichym trzaskiem pojawiła się Tilly.

\- Młody paniczu Syriuszu?

Syriusz wrzasnął ze zdziwienia i sturlał się z łóżka. Z głośnym hukiem spadł na ziemię. Jego prawa noga zaplątała się w prześcieradło, przez co nie mógł wstać, nie wychodząc przy tym na idiotę. Westchnął i spojrzał na małą skrzatkę, która miała czelność wyglądać na rozbawioną. Nie był w towarzyskim nastroju, a już na pewno nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z Tilly.

\- Tilly, nie jest przypadkiem za wcześnie na sprzątanie mojego pokoju?

Tilly spojrzała na łóżko i skrzywiła się.

\- Po tym, co tu się działo kilka godzin temu, Tilly chciałaby użyć kilku _dobrych_ Zaklęć Czyszczących. Tych, które parzą.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. _Cholera_.

\- Tilly miała przekazać, że pani czeka na panicza Syriusza w bibliotece – kontynuowała ze słodkim uśmiechem, a w jej spojrzeniu dominowało rozbawienie.

Miał wrażenie, że skrzatka coś przed nim ukrywała. Teoretycznie, był teraz dla niej młodym paniczem, więc mógł jej rozkazać, żeby wyznała mu całą prawdę, ale Potterowie traktowali ją uprzejmie. Do tego Syriusz zauważył, że Tilly reagowała na rozkazy zupełnie inaczej niż Stworek i inne skrzaty domowe, który znał. Prawdopodobnie uderzyłaby go w głowę, gdyby próbował jej coś rozkazać.

\- Powiedziała, co ode mnie chce?

Nagle targnął nim strach. Skoro Tilly wiedziała, że Mia spędziła noc w jego sypialni, skąd miał mieć pewność, że pozostali mieszkańcy Rezydencji tego nie wiedzieli? Wiedział, że Mia rzuciła Zaklęcia Wyciszające, ale może nie wytrzymały?

\- Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia –Tilly sięgnęła w dół i wyplatała nogę Syriusza z prześcieradła. Pomogła mu wstać i popchnęła w kierunku drzwi. Kusiło go, żeby zaprzeć się o podłogę i odsunąć w czasie to, co nieuniknione. – Młody panicz musi już iść. Tak, tak, tak. Tilly zabierze.

\- Już w porządku, ty zarozumiała skrzatko – mruknął i postąpił krok do przodu. Od razu poczuł jej małe rączki, popychające go i zmuszające do szybszego tempa.

Sięgnął dłonią za siebie, żeby odgonić skrzatkę, czym tylko zasłużył na silne klepnięcie w pośladki. Warknął głośno i przyspieszył, żeby tylko uniknąć rąk Tilly.

Nie pomyślał jednak, że jego ucieczka przed skrzatką kierowała go prosto ku Dorei Potter – pochodzącej z rodziny Blacków Ślizgonce, a w dodatku matce dziewczyny, z którą tej nocy uprawiał seks.

\- Tu jesteś, mój drogi. Dzień dobry – Dorea szeroko się do niego uśmiechnęła w momencie, kiedy przekroczył próg. Ten uśmiech go zdenerwował.

Dorastając, szybko zrozumiał, że charaktery członków rodziny Blacków zależą od tego, jak los rzuci monetą. Awers był bardzo agresywny, miał gorący temperament i krótki bezpiecznik. Takie były Bellatrix i jego matka. Taki był, niestety, on sam. Rewers bardziej go martwił. Narcyza, Andromeda i Dorea do perfekcji opanowały ukrywanie swoich myśli i uczuć. Ich uśmiechy skrywały zęby jadowe węży.

\- Tilly, dziękuję, że go obudziłaś – kobieta promieniała, zwracając się do skrzatki domowej, jednocześnie wskazując Syriuszowi krzesło, które zajął bez sprzeciwu. Uśmiech Dorei tylko się poszerzył.

\- Młody panicz Syriusz nie spał – Tilly parsknęła śmiechem. – Tilly jest zaskoczona.

\- To tak, jak ja, Tilly. Tak, jak ja – rozmowa toczyła się, jakby Syriusza nie było w komnacie. – Szczególnie, biorąc pod uwagę godzinę, o której moja córka opuściła jego sypialnię.

Syriusz ukrył twarz w dłoniach i jęknął. _Kurwa_!

\- Tilly, upewnij się, że Mia śpi, dobrze? Jeśli James już się obudził, powiedz mu, że ma dać swojej siostrze się wyspać. Podejrzewam, że jest wyczerpana – wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie kobiety w końcu spoczęło na Syriuszu.

Skrzatka skinęła głową.

\- Tilly widzi Więź. Jest silniejsza – wyszeptała.

\- Tak, Tilly. Powinna być silniejsza, prawda? – Dorea zaśmiała się, a skrzatka zniknęła.

Syriusz wyprostował się. Musiał coś powiedzieć, odzyskać choć odrobinę kontroli nad sytuacją, która go przerastała.

\- Powiedziałbym, że pójdę się spakować, ale wszystko, co posiadam, zostało kupione przez państwa, więc…

\- Chcesz nas opuścić, mój drogi? – Przerwała mu Dorea, pociągając łyk herbaty. Wskazała Syriuszowi drugą filiżankę i talerzyk z herbatnikami.

\- Założyłem, że powinienem – Black nerwowo spojrzał na napój i ciasteczka. Zastanawiał się, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że zostały zatrute.

\- A czy masz gdzie mieszkać?

\- Nie – zmarszczył brwi. Jak mógł być tal głupi? Jak mógł stracić nad sobą kontrolę? W przeszłości świetnie sobie radził. Jednak musiał przyznać, że przez większą część roku Mia dzieliła sypialnię z trzema przyjaciółkami, natomiast on sypiał w dormitorium z jej bratem i byłym chłopakiem. _Teraz_ sypiała kilka metrów od niego.

\- Spodziewasz się, że wyrzucę cię na bruk? Moją własną krew? – Nagle z jej twarzy zniknął uśmiech. Wyglądała na urażoną.

Przełknął głośno ślinę. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy jej twarz mówiła prawdę, czy była to kolejna maska.

\- Syriuszu, kochanie – Dorea uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że chłopak nie radzi sobie z czułością zarezerwowaną zwykle tylko dla Jamesa i Mii. –Rozumiem, że twoje spojrzenie na naszą rodzinę może być nieco wykrzywione, biorąc pod uwagę, jak wychowywali cię twoi rodzice, ale zapewniam cię, że Ród Blacków jest szlachetny i starożytny. Nie pozwolę, żeby jego dziedzic, a w mojej opinii jedyna osoba, która może oczyścić tę rodzinę, gnił na ulicy.

Syriusz spojrzał na siedzącą przed nim kobietę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wiedział, że Dorea bardzo niepochlebnie wyraża się o Walburdze i reszcie jego rodziny. Jedyną osobą, z którą utrzymywała kontakt była Andromeda, która kilkukrotnie odwiedziła Potterów w Rezydencji. Założył, że Dorea nienawidziła swojej rodziny, ale teraz okazało się, że była dumna ze swojego pochodzenia, jak każdy inny Black. Różniła się od pozostałych tylko tym, że nienawidziła niektórych członków tej rodziny, a nie całego rodu i ich historii.

Uważała, że on może kiedyś naprawić tę rodzinę?

\- Ale w takim razie… Co z tym, o czym…? To znaczy… - Zawahał się i odkaszlnął. – Co z Mią i ze mną?

\- Chodzi ci o to, że jestem świadoma romantycznej sytuacji, do jakiej miedzy wami doszło? Kochany chłopcze, jesteś prawdziwym Gryfonem, prawda?

Syriusz miał wrażenie, że właśnie został obrażony.

\- W tej rezydencji nie może się stać nic, o czym bym nie wiedziała. W momencie, kiedy Mia postawiła stopę w twojej sypialni, została poinformowana.

\- I nie dostanę… Nie wiem…

\- Czy nie zamierzam grozić ci śmiercią, bo odważyłeś się położyć swoje brudne łapska na mojej bezbronnej córeczce? Oczywiście, że nie – zaśmiała się i elegancko skrzyżowała nogi w kostkach.

Jej nagły ruch przestraszył go i chłopak drgnął. Miał nadzieję, że tego nie zauważyła. Z drugiej strony _wątpił_ , że tego nie zauważyła.

\- Mia była w twojej sypialni, a nie w drugą stronę, prawda? Nie sądzę, że moja córka weszła do twojego pokoju nie domyślając się, że istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo wylądowania w twoim łóżku. Wiem, że podniosły się Zaklęcia Wyciszające. Jej robota?

Dorea odstawiła pustą filiżankę na srebrną tacę i odchyliła się w fotelu. Delikatne dłonie złączyła przed sobą.

Syriusz skinął głową.

\- Tak, proszę pani.

\- Dobra z niej dziewczyna. To było z jej strony bardzo uprzejme.

Syriusz zagapił się na kobietę. Jak mogła podchodzić do tej sytuacji tak lekko? Spodziewał się, że będzie musiał dosłownie walczyć o życie. Zamiast tego Dorea Potter siedziała naprzeciwko niego, uśmiechając się i przyznając, że doskonale wiedziała, że jej córka i Syriusz uprawiali seks, że wiedziała o tym od momentu, kiedy Mia weszła do jego sypialni. W dodatku pozwoliła, żeby to wszystko się stało i była wdzięczna swojej córce za cholerne Zaklęcia Wyciszające?!

Potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie jest pani zła? Pani Potter, jak to możliwe?

Dorea zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na chłopca z niesmakiem.

\- Wracasz do nazywania mnie per pani Potter? Kochany chłopcze, to niepotrzebne. Mówiłam ci już wielokrotnie, że możesz mi mówić po imieniu albo nazywać mnie mamą, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza – zaśmiała się łagodnie. – Zawsze byłam ciekawa, jaką minę zrobiłaby Walburga, gdyby usłyszała, że tak do mnie mówisz.

Syriusz parsknął śmiechem na tę myśl, chociaż musiał przyznać, że miesiąc wcześniej otwarcie by się roześmiał. Teraz myśli o Walburdze były zabarwione gniewem, miały gorzki, smutny posmak – chociaż nikomu tego nie zdradzi.

\- A jeśli chodzi o to, czy jestem lub nie jestem zła… Nie masz się o co martwić – Dorea machnęła dłonią, jakby odganiała muchę. – Wystarczy mi widok młodego Gryfona, wiercącego się niecierpliwie pod moim spojrzeniem. Powinieneś nad sobą popracować. Nie jestem ostatnią Ślizgonką, która spróbuje cię zastraszyć.

\- Nie boję się – skłamał.

\- Nie? A powinieneś się bać – jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki z jej spojrzenia zniknęło rozbawienie. Jej słowa były twarde jak skała. – Nie mieszkasz z nami nawet jednego miesiąca, a już zaciągnąłeś moją córkę do łóżka! Zgodnie z tradycjami czarodziejów czystej krwi, powinieneś był napisać oficjalny List Intencyjny zanim w ogóle _pomyślałeś_ o staraniu się o nią, nie mówiąc już o uprawianiu z nią seksu!

 _Tego_ się spodziewał.

\- Dobrze, trochę się boję – przyznał z bólem i dostrzegł, że spojrzenie kobiety znowu się zmieniło. Był wdzięczny Tiarze Przydziału, że umieściła go w Gryffindorze. Nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby dotrzymać Ślizgonom tempa z takim zachowaniem. – Nie zapytasz, jakie mam plany względem Mii? Chyba to powinienem teraz usłyszeć.

\- Usłyszysz, ale od _Charlusa_.

Syriusz zbladł. Tak bardzo martwił się spotkaniem z Doreą, że nie pomyślał w ogóle o ojcu Mii. Znając Jamesa, Syriusz był pewny, że Charlus wybuchnie i będzie go bardzo trudno uspokoić. Wiedział, że Potterowie są bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do swojej rodziny.

\- Ale dopiero wtedy, gdy Charlus się o wszystkim dowie – dodała po chwili. – Nie przewiduję, żeby to się stało w najbliższym czasie, chyba, że planujesz mu wszystko wyznać.

\- Nie – wykrztusił z siebie.

\- To dobrze. Na twoim miejscu, nie mówiłabym nic Jamesowi. Gryfoni ni potrafią kłamać i bardzo źle dochowują tajemnic.

\- Mia jest w tym całkiem niezła – odpowiedział gorzko Syriusz, wspominając jej minę, kiedy zapytał ją o bliznę. Nie spodziewała, że ją zauważy. A jednak musiała ją mieć już od dłuższego czasu! Tylko nie miała zamiaru mu o niej powiedzieć. Może nikomu nie chciała o niej mówić. Black zastanawiał się, czy Remus ją widział i dowiedział się, skąd pochodzi.

\- Tak, ale istnieje różnica między osobami, które urodziły się, żeby przynależeć do domu Godryka Gryffindora, a osobami, które go wybrały, nie sądzisz? – Zapytała grzecznie Dorea. – Charlus i James to dwa słodkie, kochane lwy. Odważne, butne, ale też nielogiczne i lekkomyślne. Naprawdę sądzisz, że moja Mia jest nielogiczna?

\- Nie – Syriusz potrząsnął głową.

Była lekkomyślna. To w końcu Mia groziła Bellatrix. To Mia jako pierwsza weszła do Zakazanego Lasu z planem, jak wykończyć szalonego, niebezpiecznego wilkołaka. Nielogiczna? Nie. Wręcz przeciwnie, Mia każdy plan miała przemyślany do ostatniego szczegółu. Zadrżał, myśląc o ostatniej nocy.

\- Powiedziała, że Tiara Przydziału chciała ją umieścić w Slytherinie.

\- Albo w Ravenclawie, ale w innym życiu. Mia jest mądrą dziewczyną, która rozumie, że na każdego człowieka składają się cechy charakterystyczne dla każdego z czterech domów. Ty, dla przykładu, jesteś inteligentny jak Krukon, uprzejmy jak Puchon i zaradny jak Ślizgon, ale to twoja odwaga i śmiałość czynią cię Gryfonem, Syriuszu.

Syriusz lubił pławić się w czyimś zachwycie, ale miał problem z przyjęciem komplementu Dorei. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie był dla niego tak uprzejmy w szczery, nienachalny sposób.

\- A Mia?

\- Mądrzejsza od Roweny Ravenclaw, jeśli o mnie chodzi, chociaż nie jestem obiektywna, bo to moja córka – odpowiedziała z dumą. Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. Jedyne, co on usłyszał w życiu od Walburgi to, że był nic nie wartym gnojkiem. – Mia jest sprawiedliwa i ciężko pracuje, jak Puchoni. Jest sprytna i inteligentna. W jakiś sposób znalazła tę cienką linię między odwagą Gryfonów i dbaniem o własne bezpieczeństwo Ślizgonów. To oznacza, że ma swoje sekrety. Co z kolei prowadzi nas do tego, że Mia czasami kłamie.

\- Czy wiesz, co przede mną ukrywa? – Wyrzucił z siebie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Też jestem zaradna, kiedy tego potrzebuję. Czy możesz uwierzyć w moje słowa, kiedy powiem, że żaden z jej sekretów nie ma na celu skrzywdzenia ciebie?

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy ona może mnie skrzywdzić – warknął. – Martwię się o nią.

Zadrżał, próbując ubrać swoje zmartwienie w odpowiednie słowa. Niestety, Syriusz nigdy nie potrafił odpowiednio sformułować tego, co chciał powiedzieć.

\- Ona ma bliznę na żebrach, od mrocznego zaklęcia – zaczął gwałtownie. – Nie powiedziała mi tego wprost, ale gdy zapytałem, nie zaprzeczyła. Ta blizna ma jakiś związek ze mną.

Zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie żal widoczny w jej oczach. W jakiś sposób był odpowiedzialny za to, że została ranna, a jej było przykro, że się o tym dowiedział.

\- Nawet, jeżeli sytuacja właśnie tak wygląda, czy to zmieniłoby twoje uczucia do niej?

Syriusz zastanowił się. Czy to by cokolwiek zmieniło? Czy to już coś zmieniło?

\- Nie. To nic nie zmienia. Nie zmienia tego, co ja… - Próbował wyjaśnić, ale słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło. – Chcę, żeby była bezpieczna.

\- Czujesz się winny, bo narażasz ją na niebezpieczeństwo?

\- Tak – pokiwał ze smutkiem głową.

Widział na własne oczy, jak związek Mii – najpierw czysto przyjacielski, potem bardziej emocjonalny – z Remusem naraził ją na niebezpieczeństwo nie tylko ze strony Greybacka, ale również profesora Higgsa. Mia stanęła w obronie Remusa na pierwszej lekcji z Higgsem, robiąc z siebie wroga publicznego numer jeden, sympatyzującą z wilkołakami. Następnie jej miłość do przyjaciela zaprowadziła ją do Zakazanego Lasu. Owszem, James i Syriusz byli obok niej, ale to tylko dowodziło, że Mia zawsze przybędzie na ratunek komuś, o kogo się troszczy. Jak by zareagowała, gdyby pewnego dnia Śmierciożercy wdarli się do Hogwartu, żeby go porwać? Wiedział, że pojawiłaby się u jego boku, stając między nim i niebezpieczeństwem.

Przeczyścił gardło.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że nie chcę narażać jej na niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Jest tak, bo ją kochasz. Wiedza, że mógłbyś być przyczyną jej cierpienia, sprawia ci ból.

Nareszcie pojawiło się to słowo: kochać. Syriusz chciał zadrżeć, słysząc to słowo. Chciał odciąć od siebie Doreę, której mówienie o miłości przychodziło tak łatwo. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak członek jego własnej rodziny mógł posiadać tak rozległą wiedzę o miłości i mógł mówić o niej tak otwarcie.

\- Jest w tobie więcej ze Ślizgona, niż ci się zdaje, mój drogi. Powiedz mi, Syriuszu, kiedy byłeś z moją córką… Intymnie… - Fasada, za którą schronił się Black zaczęła powoli pękać pod penetrującym spojrzeniem Dorei. – Czy czułeś coś innego, niż kiedy uprawiałeś seks z innymi czarownicami?

\- Powinienem czuć się dziwnie, rozmawiając z tobą na ten temat – uniósł brew i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Spodziewał się, że zaraz usłyszy kazanie o bezpiecznym seksie, bo nie sądził, żeby Dorea wiedziała, jak doświadczony był w tej dziedzinie.

Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Należymy do Blacków, kochanie. Tematy, które dla innych są stresujące, niekomfortowe lub dziwne, dla nas nie mają tajemnic. Uważam, że winą należy obarczyć nasz chów wsobny. A teraz odpowiedz na pytanie.

\- Nie – odpowiedział powoli. – To Mia jest inna.

\- Nie czułeś przypadkiem magicznej nici, niewidzialnej dla oka, ale przyciągającej was do siebie?

Zdumiony Syriusz przyjrzał się uważnie Dorei. Czuł dokładnie to, co opisała, chociaż wtedy myślał, że to tylko ich wzajemne pożądanie. Coś tkwiło w jego piersi i ciągnęło go do niej w tym samym momencie, gdy Mia wygięła się w łuk w jego kierunku. Bardzo silna magia, pulsująca wokół nich, trzymała ich ciasno do momentu, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli.

\- Skąd…? – Zachłysnął się oddechem.

Dorea uśmiechnęła się.

\- Syriuszu, czy wiesz coś o Więzi Duchowej?

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

1 września 1975

\- Przespałam się z Syriuszem – wygadała się Mia w momencie, kiedy weszła do przedziału, w którym zwykle siedzieli Lily, Mary, Alice i Frank.

Przez pierwszą część ich podróży do Hogwartu, Mia siedziała w ostatnim przedziale, razem z chłopcami. Ona i Syriusz przez całe wakacje udawali, że nic się między nimi nie stało, ale Mia miała wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło i nie chodziło tylko o seks. Syriusz żartował i śmiał się razem ze wszystkimi, ale czasami wpadał w cichy, trudny do określenia nastrój, kiedy to patrzył prosto na nią, a potem odwracał szybko wzrok. Toczył jakąś wewnętrzną walkę, była o tym przekonana.

Dopiero kiedy spotkali się z przyjaciółmi na stacji King's Cross, Syriusz okazał jakieś inne emocje, niż tylko swój wewnętrzny konflikt.

Mia z daleka dojrzała Remusa i pobiegła do niego, stojącego z rozpostartymi ramionami. Z niecierpliwością czekała na jego uścisk, który ją uspokajał i sprawiał, że czuła się bezpieczna.

Jednak Remus przywitał ją z diabelskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Zamiast odwzajemnić przyjacielski uścisk, chłopak podniósł ją i przerzucił sobie przez ramię. Przez cały czas śmiał się radośnie.

Udawała, że jest tym zażenowana, ale w głębi serca była szczęśliwa, że Remus tak otwarcie pokazuje swoje jasne strony. Właśnie w takich chwilach było widać, że jest prawdziwym Huncwotem.

Kiedy Remus odwrócił się, żeby wnieść ją do pociągu, jej spojrzenie padło na Syriusza. Black uśmiechał się ciepło, patrząc na dwójkę przyjaciół i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu widziała w jego oczach ulgę.

\- CO?! – Wrzasnęła Lily, upuszczając podręcznik do Zaawansowanych Eliksirów, który czytała, żeby przygotować się do pierwszych zajęć. W tym momencie pociąg wszedł w zakręt i książka wsunęła się pod siedzenie, poza zasięgiem dziewczyny. – Kurwa…

Oczy Mii rozszerzyły się i dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać, widząc jak Lily zakryła dłońmi usta.

\- Powiedziałaś „kurwa".

\- To nieprawda! – Zaskrzeczała Lily.

\- Powiedziałaś, ty kłamczucho!

\- A więc przespałaś się z Syriuszem?

Mia zatrzasnęła drzwi do przedziału i zabezpieczyła je Zaklęciem Wyciszającym. Była bardzo zadowolona, że Mary, Alice i Franka nie było na miejscu.

\- Na Merlina! Chcesz, żeby cała szkoła się tu zbiegła? Wrzasnęłaś tak głośno, że Jamie pewnie pomyślał, że ktoś cię tortu… - Przerwała i potrząsnęła głową, kiedy w jej umyśle pojawił się obraz Syriusza, drżącego na podłodze Dworu Potterów. – Przepraszam. Nie powinnam była tego mówić.

Lily uniosła brew, widząc nagłą zmianę nastroju przyjaciółki i Mia wiedziała, że dziewczyna prędzej czy później się domyśli, co się stało. Remus przyznał wcześniej, że latem wpadł na Lily. Kiedy zapytała go, dlaczego nie spędza wakacji z przyjaciółmi, wymsknęło mu się, że Syriusz leżał w szpitalu. Lily, pomimo że nie lubiła Blacka, zmartwiła się i zapytała, czy mogłaby mu podesłać coś, co polepszyłoby mu humor lub przyspieszyło powrót do zdrowia. Z tego powodu Remus wyjaśnił jej, że Syriusz wprowadził się do Dworu Potterów i będzie tam mieszkał przez nieokreślony jeszcze czas. Nikt poza Huncwotami i rodziną Potterów jeszcze nie wiedział, co naprawdę się wydarzyło tamtej strasznej nocy, ale bardzo łatwo było poskładać wydarzenia w logiczną całość.

\- Zapomnij o tym – powiedziała stanowczo Lily, wyrywając Mię z kręgu mrocznych myśli. –Powinnaś opowiadać o czymś innym. W jaki sposób, na bogów Hadesu, skończyłaś w łóżku z Syriuszem Blackiem?

\- Było bardzo przyjemnie – wymamrotała w odpowiedzi Mia i po chwili zakryła dłonią usta, kopiując wcześniejszy ruch Lily.

\- Mia! – Gryfonka zaczerwieniła się.

Chwilami Lily Evans przypominała Mii Ginny Weasley, ale bijąca od Lily niewinność była największą różnicą między dwiema rudowłosymi Gryfonkami. Ginny była chodzącą definicją bezwstydności i deprawacji. Mia pamiętała, że pierwszej nocy po ostatniej bitwie grzecznie poprosiła Ginny i Harry'ego o wzniesienie Zaklęć Wyciszających. Nie miała pojęcia, jaką nagrodę przygotowała dla swojego chłopaka Ginny za pokonanie najmroczniejszego czarodzieja ich czasów, ale cały zamek nie musiał tego słuchać!

Z drugiej strony była Lily, słodka i czysta jak świeży śnieg. Nie było niczym dziwnym, że w końcu zostanie dziewczyną Jamesa, który od lat nie spojrzał na żadną inną czarownicę. Od momentu, kiedy go spoliczkowała, liczyła się tylko Lily.

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć wszystkiego, bo to nie moje tajemnice, ale Syriusz się do nas wprowadził. I wtedy on… I ja… - Zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się, czy już nie powiedziała za dużo, ale Lily nie zareagowała na jej słowa, wobec czego musiała już o tym wiedzieć. – Miał koszmary.

\- Tak, jak ty? – Zapytała Lily.

Mia zbladła.

\- Skąd o nich wiesz?

\- O czym? O tym, że co noc podnosisz wokół swojego łóżka Zaklęcia Wyciszające? Zaczęłaś już na pierwszym roku – Lily wywróciła oczami, jakby pytanie Miia obraziło jej inteligencję. – Mary i Alice nic nie wiedzą, ale moje łóżko stoi tuż przy twoim. I chociaż bardzo mnie cieszy, że nie słyszę, jak chrapiesz, to żaden dźwięk nie dochodzący z twojego łóżka był dla mnie trochę dziwny. Dlatego od czasu do czasu sprawdzałam, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku. Nigdy nie dochodzi od ciebie żaden dźwięk, ale czasami widzę, że nie jesteś spokojna. Wtedy łapię cię za rękę i koszmary znikają.

Mia poczuła, jak po jej ciele rozchodzi się ciepła fala.

\- Ja… Nie wiedziałam.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Chcę usłyszeć więcej o Syriuszu.

Mia skinęła głową, wdzięczna, że Lily nie chciała wiedzieć więcej o jej koszmarach.

\- Poszłam do jego sypialni, żeby sprawdzić, co się z nim dzieje i akurat w tym momencie Syriusz się obudził. Był bardzo wystraszony – zmarszczyła brwi, przypominając sobie wyraz gniewu i przerażenia w jego oczach. – Chwilę o nas porozmawialiśmy. O tym, że przez cały czas czujemy wzajemne przyciąganie.

\- Przez cały czas? – Lily uśmiechnęła się lekko i Mia uniosła brew. Może Lily i Ginny były jednak bardziej podobne, niż myślała. – To się stało wcześniej?

\- Co? Nie – pomyślała o tym, co działo się w korytarzu na piątym piętrze tuż po urodzinach Remusa. – Nie dokładnie.

\- Spałaś z nim wcześniej? – Zapytała zaskoczona Lily.

\- Nie! Całowałam się z nim i robiliśmy… Inne rzeczy – nagle zauważyła, że oczami Lily patrzy na nią Harry i poczuła się bardzo dziwnie dyskutując o swoim życiu seksualnym.

\- To był twój… Pierwszy raz?

Lily zadała pytanie ściszonym, poufnym tonem i Mia wywnioskowała, że przyjaciółka miała kilka powodów, żeby o to zapytać.

\- Nie. Chodziłam przez rok z Remusem.

Lily otworzyła usta ze zdumienia.

\- Spałaś z Syriuszem _i_ Remusem? Na Merlina, oni obaj o tym wiedzą? Będą o ciebie walczyć? – Mina jej zrzedła. – O, Boże… A jeśli zaczną się pojedynkować na środku Pokoju Wspólnego? Remus jest przecież prefektem! Jak ja mam sobie z tym poradzić?

Mia zachichotała, przypominając sobie, że kiedyś też tak sztywno podchodziła do swoich obowiązków jako prefekta.

\- W jaki sposób moje życie miłosne stało się częścią twoich obowiązków jako prefekta?

\- Życie miłosne? – Na twarz Lily powrócił wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek.

\- Nie idź tam, Lily – ostrzegła Mia.

\- Którego kochasz?

\- Obu – przyznała szczerze.

Przez cały czas uwierało ją to, że rzeczywiście kochała obu czarodziejów. Wiedziała, jak to wszystko się skończy i to tylko utrudniało jej życie. Zastanawiała się, czy gdyby nie wiedziała, co ich czeka w życiu, czy reagowałaby na nich inaczej? Czy kontynuowałaby związek z Remusem, wiedząc, że nie jest jego przeznaczoną partnerką? To ona powiedziała mu prawdę, że nie są sobie przeznaczeni i czasami myślała o tym, czy on sam powiedziałby jej prawdę, gdyby jej nie znała? Czy on zdecydowałby się kontynuować ich związek, wiedząc, że nie są sobie przeznaczeni? Zastanawiała się, czy walczyłaby o Syriusza po ich pierwszym pocałunku, po weselu Narcyzy. Czy skończyliby razem bez wiedzy o tym, że ciągnęła ich do siebie sprowokowana Wieź Duchowa?

Prawda była jednak taka, że Mia znała przyszłość i nie mogła jej zignorować.

\- Kocham każdego z nich na swój sposób. Nie mogę być z Syriuszem. Jeszcze nie. Nie nadszedł jeszcze czas.

\- Masz określone ramy czasowe?

\- Tak – Mia westchnęła. – To skomplikowane.

\- A co nie jest skomplikowane, kiedy chodzi o ciebie? – Lily roześmiała się cicho. – Bez obrazy. Jak było?

\- O co pytasz? O seks? – Mia prychnęła. – Z którym?

\- Obojętnie – przyznała Lily, rumieniąc się. – Z jednym i z drugim? Czy jestem złą przyjaciółką, skoro chcę wiedzieć?

Jej policzki były ogniście czerwone, kiedy ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nieważne. Nie musisz mi nic mówić. Albo nie, musisz mi powiedzieć!

\- Było cudownie – odpowiedziała Mia z szerokim uśmiechem – Za każdym razem. Z jednym i z drugim. Remus jest pełen pasji i ognia, i…

Jęknęła, gdy pomyślała o namiętnych chwilach z Remusem, które ustały w momencie, kiedy Lunatyk miał nieprzyjemne, bliskie spotkanie ze Snapem. Remus nadal trzymał ją na dystans.

\- Remus czasami jest niebezpieczny. Poluje, jak drapieżnik – kontynuowała. – Syriusz był niesamowicie słodki. Wydłużał całe nasze spotkanie, miał nad wszystkim kontrolę…

\- Może chciałabyś się napić zimnej wody? – Lily zachichotała. – A może zanurzyć się w zimnych wodach jeziora, aby ugasić ogień swojego pożądania?

Mia zbladła.

\- Ugasić ogień pożądania? Znowu czytasz mugolskie romansidła?

\- Może – Lily znowu się zarumieniła i przyklękła na podłodze, żeby wyłowić spod siedzenia podręcznik do eliksirów. – Nie wszystkie mamy dwóch bardzo przystojnych czarodziejów, gotowych na nasze najmniejsze skinienie.

\- Nie – Mia przyznała jej rację z diabelskim uśmieszkiem. – Ty masz tylko jednego.

\- I staram się o nim nie pamiętać – wymamrotała w odpowiedzi Lily, wyciągając ramię po książkę.

Mia roześmiała się, zadowolona, że nawet po wszystkim, co działo się w ubiegłym roku, może nadal bez przeszkód żartować ze swoją przyjaciółką o nieustającej miłości Jamesa.

\- Który jest lepszy w łóżku? – Zapytała Lily, prawdopodobnie próbując zmienić temat.

Mia zaczerwieniła się.

\- Cóż…


	54. Na koniec

Od tłumaczki: Zostało jeszcze sto rozdziałów do końca tej fascynującej powieści. Niesamowicie miło mi się tłumaczy i czyta od czasu do czasu Wasze komentarze. Przed nami dwa bardzo ciekawe rozdziały. Ten jest wstępem do kolejnego, podczas którego zawsze płaczę ze śmiechu. Podczas tłumaczenia było tak samo. Miłego czytania i do zobaczenia za tydzień.

ROZDZIAŁ 54 – NA KONIEC

2 września 1976

\- Dzień dobry, Lily – powiedziała Mia z szerokim uśmiechem, siadając obok przyjaciółki przy stole Gryfonów.

Uczta rozpoczynająca szósty rok – druga w życiu Mii – była prawie identyczna, jak wszystkie poprzednie. Różniło ją od pozostałych tylko to, że Dumbledore wspomniał o letnich atakach Śmierciożerców w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Po niebezpiecznej sytuacji z profesorem Higgsem i Fenrirem Greybackiem osłony Hogwartu zostały wzmocnione, a dyrektor osobiście doszedł do porozumienia ze stadem centaurów zamieszkującym Zakazany Las. Gdyby uczniowie lub nauczyciele byli w niebezpieczeństwie w Lesie, centaury zgodziły się pomóc, a Dumbledore zaoferował im swoją ochronę przed Voldemortem, którego _Prorok Codzienny_ zaczął nazywać Sami-Wiecie-Kim.

Tak, Mia bardzo dobrze wiedziała, kim był Sami-Wiecie-Kto.

\- Czy McGonagall rozdała już plany lekcji?

Zaczęła nakładać na talerz rozmaite przekąski, napełniła wysoką szklankę sokiem z dyni i przesunęła wszystko na drugą stronę stołu, ani na chwilę nie odwracając wzroku od Lily.

\- Jeszcze nie – Lily miała na twarzy podekscytowany uśmiech. – Jak ci poszły egzaminy? Ja dostałam dziewięć Wybitnych. A bardzo się martwiłam swoimi wynikami. Egzamin z Numerologii był dużo trudniejszy, niż się spodziewałam. I bardzo bym chciała wiedzieć, jak udało ci się podejść do egzaminu, chociaż nie chodziłaś na zajęcia.

\- Przekonałam profesor McGonagall, żeby się za mną wstawiła. Prawdę mówiąc, zdawałam egzamin z każdego przedmiotu, jaki był do wyboru. Chciałam zobaczyć, czy mi się uda – wyjaśniła Mia, ukrywając pełen dumy uśmiech, który groził pokazaniem się na jej twarzy.

\- Myślałam, że sobie z nas żartujesz, kiedy mówiłaś, że chcesz napisać wszystkie egzaminy – Lily była bardzo rozbawiona. – Jak ci poszło?

\- Bardzo dobrze – Mia nie chciała powiedzieć nic więcej.

\- Jesteś zbyt skromna. Nie do twarzy ci w tym – zachichotał Remus, siadając naprzeciwko Mii i rzucając jej pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie, kiedy zauważył gotowe śniadanie. Skinął głową do Lily, kompletnie ignorując jej nagle zaczerwienioną twarz, po czym zaczął przygotowywać filiżankę herbaty dla Mii. – Ze wszystkiego dostała Wybitny. Nawet z Mugoloznawstwa i z Wróżbiarstwa.

\- Przecież zawsze twierdziłaś, że Wróżbiarstwo to bzdura! – Krzyknęła Lily.

\- I nadal tak sądzę. Właśnie to udowodniłam – Mia wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się do Remusa, przyjmując z jego rąk gorący napój. – Nigdy nie chodziłam na te lekcje, nie przygotowywałam się do egzaminu, opisałam fałszywe przepowiednie i dostałam Wybitny.

\- Jak tobie poszło, Lily? – Zapytał Remus. Gdy jednak Lily nie chciała podnieść na niego wzroku, chłopak uniósł brew i w jego oczach pojawiło się zmartwienie. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Uspokój się – wymamrotała Mia i wbiła łokieć pod żebro przyjaciółki, zdając sobie sprawę, że Lily wróciła pamięcią do ich rozmowy o seksualnych poczynaniach Remusa i Syriusza.

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku – skłamała Lily i spojrzała w oczy przyjaciela, ale bardzo szybko ponownie opuściła wzrok i zaśmiała się nerwowo.

Lupin spojrzał na Mię, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami i bezgłośnie powiedziała „babskie problemy", po czym sięgnęła po miseczkę owsianki, jaką przed nią postawił.

\- Ja… Dostałam dziewięć Wybitnych – Lily wyglądała tak, jakby ktoś właśnie podciął jej skrzydła. – Moi rodzice byli bardzo zadowoleni. Pobiłabym rekord, gdyby ktoś nie chciał się popisać.

Mia roześmiała się głośno w odpowiedzi.

\- Właściwie, wyrównałabyś rekord – poprawił ją Remus. – Syriusz też dostał dziewięć Wybitnych.

Lily zbladła i nie mogła znaleźć przez moment słów, żeby na to odpowiedzieć. Dopiero po chwili z jej ust wydobył się wrzask.

\- Co?! Jak to w ogóle możliwe? On nigdy się nie uczy! Czy Syriusz Black w ogóle wie, gdzie jest biblioteka?

\- Oczywiście, że wiem – odpowiedział zza jej pleców głęboki głos Syriusza. Chłopak przesunął się i zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie Mii. – To tam, gdzie można uprawiać seks z dziewczyną przy półkach z książkami.

Mia posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, podczas gdy Lily zaczerwieniła się i jęknęła przeciągle.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Evans? – Syriusz uniósł brew, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w zadowolonym uśmieszku.

\- Daj jej spokój. Lily jest wkurzona, bo się okazało, że zdobyliście tyle samo S.U.M.ów – Mia spróbowała wytłumaczyć rumieniec przyjaciółki wściekłością, a nie zawstydzeniem. – Mówiąc o egzaminach, jakie przedmioty wybraliście?

\- Wszystkie, które mogłam – odpowiedziała natychmiast Lily i skupiła się na swoim śniadaniu, nie pozwalając sobie spojrzeć na przyjaciół, dopóki z jej policzków nie zniknie rumieniec.

\- Ja dostałem prawie same Wybitne – powiedział Remus, po czym z jego piersi wyrwał się zawiedziony warkot. – Tylko nie z Eliksirów, więc sobie odpuszczę ten przedmiot. Zrezygnuję też z Zielarstwa i Astronomii, żeby skupić się na Obronie przed Czarną Magią i Starożytnych Runach.

\- Jestem trochę zdziwiona, że nie dostałeś Wybitnego z Eliksirów – powiedziała Lily, cały czas nie nawiązując z chłopcami kontaktu wzrokowego. – Czy twój bardzo czuły zmysł węchu nie pomaga ci w warzeniu?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – Remus westchnął i ze smutkiem utkwił wzrok w śniadaniu. – Byłoby mi łatwiej, gdyby był jedyną osobą w laboratorium. Ale w komnacie, gdzie dwadzieścioro uczniów warzy różne eliksiry w tym samym czasie, zapachy zaczynają mnie przygniatać i bardzo ciężko jest mi się skupić.

Syriusz wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

\- Nie było ci przeznaczone zostać Mistrzem Eliksirów, Luniaczku. Gdyby tak było, ty i Mia założylibyście Grupę Doradczą dla maniaków eliksirów, a nie do nauki Obrony przed Czarną Magią – odpowiedział swoim aroganckim uśmieszkiem na pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie przyjaciela. – Z kolei ja dołączę do miłych pań na Zaawansowanych Eliksirach.

\- _Ty_ kontynuujesz Eliksiry? – Lily nie mogła złapać oddechu.

\- Muszę, jeśli mam zostać Aurorem.

\- Byłeś… - Mia była tak zszokowana deklaracją Syriusza, że po raz pierwszy od lat zrobiła błąd i zwróciła się do niego w złym czasie. – To znaczy… Chcesz zostać Aurorem? Nic mi wcześniej o tym nie mówiłeś.

\- Dopiero niedawno zdecydowałem – odpowiedział lekko Syriusz, a Mia poznała ten ton jego głosu jako jeden z murów, za którymi się krył. – A poza tym, że muszę mieć OWuTeMa z Eliksirów, żeby się dostać na szkolenie dla Aurorów, chcę się dowiedzieć, jak się warzy Veritaserum.

Mi zmrużyła oczy, przypominając sobie zeszłoroczne przyjęcie urodzinowe Remusa.

\- Ty i Veritaserum to złe połączenie.

\- Ja i Śmierciożercy to też złe połączenie, a i tak będę kontynuował Obronę przed Czarną Magią.

Mia i Remus zamrugali ze zdziwienia, słysząc, że Syriusz tak beztrosko odnosi się do wydarzeń sprzed kilku miesięcy.

\- Dajcie już spokój – Syriusz jeszcze raz wywrócił oczami. Dramatyzmu jego ruchom dodał fakt, że nagle opuścił ramiona, jakby w każdej dłoni trzymał ciężar całego świata. – Chcę, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy. Chcę normalnego roku szkolnego, normalnego śniadania, podczas którego Evans mi mówi, że zachowuję się jak rozwydrzony bachor. Podczas którego Lunatyk i Mia przygotowują sobie nawzajem śniadanie, a ja robię psikusa Rogaczowi.

\- Co zrobiłeś? – Zapytali jednocześnie Mia, Lily i Remus tym samym, oskarżycielskim tonem.

Syriusz roześmiał się głośno i wyprostował na siedzeniu.

\- Kurczę, nie udało mi się wywołać w was takiej reakcji od trzeciego roku, kiedy podmieniłem wszystkie miotły Ślizgonów na miotły mugolskie – uśmiechnął się i zaczął przedrzeźniać swoich przyjaciół. – „Dostaniesz szlaban, Syriuszu". Powiem wam tyle: nie zrobiłem prawie nic. To była najprostsza klątwa, jaką mogłem rzucić.

Właśnie w tym momencie James wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, przecierając zaspane oczy. Poprawił na nosie okulary i skierował się do swoich przyjaciół, siedzących przy stole Gryfonów. Ziewając, sięgnął po drożdżówkę, ugryzł ją i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na zszokowane twarze swoich przyjaciół, pozostałych Gryfonów i reszty uczniów.

\- Co jest? – Wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami.

Remus i Mia spojrzeli na Lily, który wyglądała, jakby walczyła z wybuchem śmiechu, ale obok siedział Syriusz, wyglądający na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

Aby uniknąć rozmowy z Jamesem – i nie nadymać ego Syriusza – Lily szybko wstała i opuściła Wielką Salę.

\- Czyś ty zwariował? – Syknęła Mia, uderzając mocno w ramię Syriusza. – W jaki sposób sprawiłeś, że częściowo transformował?

Jamie zamrugał oczami ze zdziwienia, przełknął to, co miał w ustach i uniósł jedną brew w kierunku przyjaciół.

\- Transformował?

\- To nie jest transformacja. Chociaż przyznaję bez bicia, że właśnie stamtąd wziąłem ten pomysł. To tylko zaklęcie. I uważam, że jego włosy wyglądają w ten sposób dużo lepiej – odpowiedział Syriusz z szerokim uśmiechem.

Słysząc o swoich włosach, James upuścił drożdżówkę na stół i dotknął swojej głowy tylko po to, żeby znaleźć na niej ogromne poroże, wyrastające bezpośrednio ze skóry.

\- Łapo!

James rzucił się na Syriusza, przewracając go na ziemię. Tarzali się przez chwilę po podłodze, Black ze śmiechem, a Potter próbując uderzyć przyjaciela.

Mia westchnęła, patrząc z dezaprobatą na ich walkę.

\- Jamie, jak to się stało, że tego nie zauważyłeś?

\- Bo jego głowa jest tak nadęta, że nie poczuł dodatkowego ciężaru? – Zaproponował rozbawiony Remus.

\- Panie Black!

Wszyscy się odwrócili w kierunku zirytowanej profesor McGonagall, która stanęła obok chłopców. Syriusz w końcu przygwoździł Jamesa do podłogi i usiadł na nim okrakiem.

Nauczycielka mówiła ostrym tonem.

\- Powinien był pan transmutować pana Pottera w mopa, skoro korzysta pan z niego, żeby wycierać podłogę.

Syriusz mrugnął do niej zawadiacko.

\- Gdybym chciał nim wytrzeć podłogę, nie musiałbym nic transmutować. Widziałaś, jak wyglądają jego włosy!

Nauczycielka tylko zmrużyła oczy.

\- Znając pański wynik z egzaminu z Transmutacji, spodziewałam się po panu czegoś subtelniejszego niż prosty Urok _Anteoculatia_ – westchnęła, zawiedziona i machnęła bez słowa nad głową Jamesa, rzucając przeciwzaklęcie. Następnie schowała swoją różdżkę i wyciągnęła plany lekcji, które zaczęła rozdawać swoim uczniom. – Mam nadzieję, że na moich lekcjach postara się pan lepiej niż to, co zaprezentował pan przed chwilą.

\- Minnie! – Zawołał za nią Syriusz, gdy odchodziła. – Chyba ze mną flirtujesz! Wiesz, jak lubię, kiedy piękna czarownica się na mnie wścieka!

Złożył swój plan lekcji i wetknął go do kieszeni, nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że James nadal próbował się wydostać.

\- Uwielbiam tą kobietę. Gdyby była czterdzieści lat młodsza…

\- Łapo, jeśli ci stanie, bo pomyślałeś o McGonagall… Jeśli w ogóle ci stanie, bo pomyślałeś o kimkolwiek podczas siedzenia na mnie, przy okazji następnej pełni księżyca pokażę ci, jak ostre jest moje poroże – warknął James.

Syriusz zachichotał i spojrzał w dół na przyjaciela.

\- A teraz kto flirtuje?

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

James wydobrzał bardzo szybko po klątwie, którą poczęstował go Syriusz i sam nabił przyjacielowi kilka siniaków. Dopiero, gdy chłopcy wyrównali rachunki, grupa Gryfonów skierowała się w stronę klasy do Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Tam wdali się w dyskusję dotyczącą nazwiska ich nowego nauczyciela, które nie zostało im podane poprzedniego wieczoru, na uczcie powitalnej. Gryfoni mieli nadzieję, że wróci do nich profesor Prewett, ale przeczyły temu pogłoski o klątwie, jaką było obłożone stanowisko nauczyciela tego przedmiotu. Ledwie usiedli na krzesłach, gdy do komnaty wpadł wysoki mężczyzna, lekko pociągający nogą. Na głowie miał burzę kudłatych, jasnych włosów.

Mia jęknęła i położyła głowę na stole. Cicho zaklęła na los i zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak mały jest świat czarodziejów.

James i Syriusz byli bardzo zainteresowani mężczyzną, szczególnie że przypiął on do swoich szat odznakę Aurora.

Remus poklepał Mię po ramieniu.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – Zapytał, a ona w odpowiedzi znowu jęknęła i potrząsnęła głową w momencie, kiedy nowy nauczyciel zapisał na tablicy swoje nazwisko: _Rufus Scrimgeour_.

\- Poinformowano mnie, że wasza klasa jest przeszkolona z zakresu _teorii_ Obrony przed Czarną Magią, jednak nie mieliście okazji wykorzystać waszej wiedzy w praktyce. Z notatek, które zostawił profesor Higgs wynika, że przynajmniej połowa z was jest leniwa, kiedy dochodzi do pojedynkowania się.

\- Chyba wiem, która połowa – wymamrotał pod nosem Syriusz.

Scrimgeour zmrużył swoje żółtawe oczy i obrzucił klasę uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Ponieważ Higgs został aresztowany za swoje powiązania z mrocznymi czarodziejami, nie wezmę jego notatek pod uwagę. Wszyscy rozpoczynacie ten rok z czystymi kartami. A to znaczy, że dopóki nie udowodnicie, że się mylę, jesteście tylko nieodpowiedzialnymi dziećmi, nie potrafiącymi się obronić i narażającymi innych na niebezpieczeństwo. Rozpoczęliście szósty rok w tej szkole, wobec czego zaczniemy używać zaklęć niewerbalnych. Wymawiać inkantacje zaklęć muszą wyłącznie czarodzieje poniżej przeciętnej. Dobierzcie się w pary.

Podczas pierwszych lat nauki w Hogwarcie uczniowie dobierali się w pary na podstawie zawiązujących się przyjaźni. Z czasem jednak wrogość między Gryfonami i Ślizgonami osiągnęła taki poziom, że podczas praktycznej części zajęć po jednej stronie komnaty ustawiali się uczniowie ubrani w złoto-czerwone szaty, natomiast naprzeciwko nich stanęli ci odziani na srebrno i zielono.

Profesor Higgs zawsze ustawiał Jamesa naprzeciwko Syriusza, ale profesor Scrimgeour jeszcze nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Dlatego Potter, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, stał naprzeciwko Severusa Snape'a, natomiast Syriusz z niecierpliwością czekał na możliwość uderzenia klątwą w Amycusa Carrowa. Mia stała po prawej stronie Syriusza, naprzeciwko Elory Zabini, a w następnej parze stali naprzeciwko siebie Remus i Alecto Carrow.

\- Za chwilę Gryfoni podejmą próbę rzucenia ofensywnego zaklęcia na stojących naprzeciwko Ślizgonów, natomiast Ślizgoni spróbują się obronić. Nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa – powiedział stanowczo Scrimgeour. – Jak policzę do trzech… Raz, dwa, trzy!

W jednej chwili Amycus, Alecto i Elora zostali odrzucenie na ścianę, nieprzytomni. Syriusz, Mia i Remus wymienili między sobą dumne uśmiechy.

Z kolei James patrzył intensywnie przed siebie, zaangażowany w niewerbalny pojedynem ze Snapem. Snape'owi udało się na czas rzucić zaklęcie tarczy, ale James nie zakończył swojej ofensywy na Zaklęciu Oszałamiającym. Teraz próbował bez słowa przebić się przez osłonę Ślizgona, sprawić, żeby zwróciła się przeciwko niemu. Wszyscy zaprzestali swoich pojedynków, żeby uważnie się przyjrzeć dwóm przeciwnikom. Orzechowe oczy spotkały się z czarnymi i w obu parach błysnęła nienawiść.

\- Wystarczy – krzyknął kilka minut później profesor Scrimgeour. Jednocześnie James i Snape przestali podtrzymywać zaklęcia i obaj niemal upadli na podłogę z powodu magicznego wyczerpania. – Pan Potter pokazał niebywałą _siłę_ , ale w takim wypadku zaklęcia powinno się nakładać na siebie, a nie polegać na jednym, które nie działa. Panie Snape, musi się pan nauczyć jednocześnie bronić i atakować. Tylko w ten sposób ocali pan życie w walce z mrocznym czarodziejem.

Syriusz zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Ale to przecież on jest mrocznym czarodziejem – wymamrotał przez zęby.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Bardzo charyzmatyczny człowiek – powiedział James, uśmiechając się szeroko godzinę później, kiedy wychodzili w komnaty. – Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że Rufus Scrimgeour uczy nas w tym roku Obrony! Słyszeliście, że trenował pod okiem samego _Alastora Moody'ego_!

Chłopak wypowiedział to nazwisko z takim zachwytem, że Mia zaczęła się śmiać. Jej śmiech zamarł dopiero, gdy Jamie spojrzał na nią spod przymkniętych powiek.

\- Uważam, że to przesada. Wiecie _dlaczego_ on tu jest, prawda? – Zapytała czterech chłopców, którzy odpowiedzieli zdumieniem. – Czy któryś z was czyta _Proroka Codziennego_ w jakiejś innej sekcji niż ta związana z Quidditchem?

\- Oczywiście! – Odpowiedział oburzony James. – Dlatego mówię, jakim niesamowitym człowiekiem jest Auror Scrimgeour. Przez całe lato pojawiał się na okładce _Proroka_. Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów łapał Śmierciożerców.

\- Nie – nie zgodziła się Mia. – Nie łapali, tylko _ścigali_ Śmierciożerców. Jak na razie nie złapano nikogo, kto nosiłby Znak Vol… Znak Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Aresztowano przechodniów pod Imperiusem. Mamy wojnę, a nasz nowy nauczyciel ma inne zadanie, poza uczeniem nas: on rekrutuje.

\- Ja chętnie się zgłoszę – zakomunikował z dumą Syriusz.

Mia warknęła, słysząc jego beztroskę.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Zresztą, on nie jest tu dla ciebie. On jest tu z powodu Dumbledore'a – westchnęła, widząc, że nie rozumieją, o co jej chodzi. – Czy to nie jest oczywiste? Ministerstwo nie jest w stanie przewidzieć ataków Śmierciożerców. Nie atakują już wyłącznie osób urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach. W zeszłym tygodniu zamordowano całą rodzinę goblinów i krążą pogłoski, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto chce zwerbować olbrzymów. A kogo lepiej mieć po swojej stronie, na każde wezwanie Ministerstwa, niż wielkiego Albusa Dumbledore'a?

\- Więc powinniśmy do niego dołączyć – stwierdził Syriusz. – Jak najszybciej zakończyć tę wojnę.

\- Ta wojna szybko się nie zakończy – jęknęła Mia i spuściła wzrok. – Dumbledore nie zawiąże sojuszu z Ministerstwem. On wszystko robi po swojemu, w swoim czasie. Uważam, że tak jest najlepiej.

\- Dlaczego Dumbledore nie połączy sił z Ministerstwem? Przecież mają taki sam cel – zapytał Peter.

Mia opanowała się w ostatniej chwili i nie warknęła na Petera. Dopiero zaczęły się zajęcia i chłopcy byli bardzo opiekuńczy względem Petera, kiedy chodziło o jej niechęć do niego. Zwykle usprawiedliwiała się stresem związanym z egzaminami.

\- Nie możemy ufać Ministerstwu. Nikomu nie można ufać – spojrzała na Remusa, Syriusza i Jamesa. – W tej chwili moje pełne zaufanie mają wyłącznie cztery osoby: was trzech i Lily.

Peter zmarszczył brwi.

\- A co ze mną?

Mia wzięła głęboki oddech, obserwując, jak Syriusz pokrzepiająco klepie Petera po plecach. Wyglądał, jakby był zażenowany. W przeciwieństwie do Mary, Mia nie okazywała otwarcie wrogości w stosunku do Petera, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że za nim nie przepadała.

\- To nic osobistego, Peter – skłamała. – Jamie to mój brat, Remus jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, a Syriusz… Syriusz należy do rodziny.

Spojrzała na pozostałych Huncwotów, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowo. Patrząc na Remusa, w końcu je znalazła.

\- Tworzą watahę.

\- Chodzi o to, że nie poszedłem z wami do Lasu, prawda? – Powiedział z wyrzutem Peter. – Evans też tam nie było. Ona też nie jest częścią tej waszej watahy.

\- Jeszcze nie – wymamrotała Mia i musiała prychnąć, gdy zobaczyła, jak twarz Jamiego się rozjaśniła. – Uspokój się. Nie masz przypadkiem lekcji?

\- Nie, mam wolne. Muszę przygotować terminarz treningów Quidditcha. Chcesz mi pomóc? – Zapytał z czarującym uśmiechem. Wiedział, że Mia nie lubi słuchać o lataniu czy o grze, ale potrafiła z wyczuciem organizować takie wydarzenia. James nie miał problemu, żeby w takich momentach korzystać z pomocy mądrej siostry.

\- Nie, muszę… - Pomyślała przez chwilę. – Chcę iść do Dumbledore'a. Muszę z nim o czymś porozmawiać.

Chłopcy posłali jej zaniepokojone spojrzenia, na co Mia tylko westchnęła.

\- Chodzi o mój egzamin z Wróżbiarstwa. Chyba rozumiecie, że dostałam Wybitny za oszukiwanie. Tych zajęć nie powinno być ujętych w programie nauczania i dyrektor powinien się o tym dowiedzieć. Nawet, jeśli ma się to odbyć kosztem jednego S.U.M.a. Wy idźcie do siebie i załatwcie problem ze swoją drużyną.

Uśmiechnęła się do Jamesa, po czym obdarzyła chłopców – poza Peterem – całusem w policzek. Odwróciła się od nich i odeszła w stronę Wieży Dyrektora.

\- Czekoladowe żaby – powiedziała do kamiennego gargulca, strzegącego wejścia do wieży. Kiedy statua nie odskoczyła, Mia westchnęła z irytacją i zaczęła wymieniać kolejne słodycze. – Kwachy. Cukrowa nitka. Lodowe myszy…

Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy statua przesunęła się, dając jej dostęp do klatki schodowej.

\- Panno Potter, co za miła niespodzianka. Mam nadzieję, że szósty rok zaczął się podobnie do pani oryginalnej linii czasowej? – Zapytał Dumbledore z przyjaznym błyskiem w oku. Zaśmiał się miękko, co z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło, że cała się najeżyła. Podstawił jej pod nos miskę wypełnioną słodyczami.

Grzecznie odmówiła, potrząsając głową.

\- Rufus Scrimgeour. Jest tutaj z powodu wojny, prawda? Z powodu Voldemorta i jego Śmierciożerców?

\- Panno Potter, przyznaję, że od czasu do czasu szukałem pani porady, szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o krąg pani przyjaciół. Ale ustaliliśmy podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania, że tematu Voldemorta nie będziemy poruszać, pani i ja – powiedział stanowczo Dumbledore, chociaż jego spojrzenie pozostało ciepłe i przyjazne.

\- Ale ja wiem, jak go zabić – krzyknęła dziewczyna, sfrustrowana. – Wiem, co on robi, wiem, kogo szuka. Wiem, że właśnie w tej chwili rekrutuje uczniów tej szkoły i…

\- Czy w pani linii czasowej wygraliśmy wojnę? – Przerwał jej Dumbledore.

\- Tak – tę rozmowę prowadzili już kilkukrotnie, ale im dłużej przebywała w latach siedemdziesiątych, tym bardziej emocjonalnie podchodziła do możliwości naprawienia przyszłości. – Tak, wygraliśmy. W moim czasie Voldemort jest całkowicie zniszczony.

\- W taki razie nie zaryzykuję utraty tej przyszłości.

 _Nawet nie dotrwasz do tej przyszłości_ , pomyślała.

Mocno zacisnęła zęby, potrzebując odrobiny fizycznego bólu, który powstrzyma ją przed zalaniem się łzami.

\- Moglibyśmy uratować tak wiele osób. Czytam _Proroka Codziennego_. Tak wielu umiera, a moja wiedza o przyszłości mogłaby im pomóc.

Dumbledore westchnął ze smutkiem.

\- Albo mogłaby wyrządzić więcej szkód. Voldemort mógłby odkryć, że posiada pani wiedzę o przyszłości i wykorzystać ją przeciwko pani. Albo, o czym już wcześniej rozmawialiśmy, nie zmieniłaby pani niczego, tylko skrzywdziła siebie, a niewinni i tak by zginęli. Muszę nalegać, żeby postępowała pani zgodnie z moim zaleceniem i nie zdradziła nikomu słowa o przyszłości. Wiele ryzykowałem w przeszłości, zadając pani niektóre pytania. Zapewniła mnie pani, że w przyszłości wygramy i niczym nie zaryzykuję utraty tego zwycięstwa. Nawet, jeśli miałoby to oznaczać moją śmierć.

 _Oznacza_.

\- W końcu robimy to wszystko dla większego…

\- Proszę nie kończyć, dyrektorze – Mia uniosła dłoń, przerywając mu w połowie zdania. Hermiona Granger nigdy nie znalazłaby w sobie odwagi, żeby uciszyć Albusa Dumbledore'a, szczególnie będąc cały czas uczennicą Hogwartu, ale _Mia Potter_ miała to gdzieś. – Ma pan mój Zmieniacz Czasu?

\- Nie, panno Potter – odpowiedział miękko. – Jak obiecałem, pracuje nad nim mój przyjaciel, ekspert w dziedzinie czasu. Zostanę poinformowany, jeśli odkryje coś nowego.

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorze.

Mia odwróciła się i zaczęła schodzić po spiralnej klatce schodowej. Z każdym krokiem spomiędzy jej ust wyrywało się ciche przekleństwo. Wiedziała, że nie może się poddać. Chociaż widziała, co się stało w momencie, kiedy próbowała wprowadzić jakąś zmianę – stawała się wtedy katalizatorem przyszłych wydarzeń – to bezczynność w momencie, gdy jej świat się walił wydawała się jej jeszcze gorszym wyjściem.

 _Każda podjęta przez nas decyzja jest predestynowana. Podróż w czasie niczego nie zmieni._

 _Żyj swoim życiem. Ciesz się swoim życiem._

Słowa z jej listu – z jej nowego zbioru zasad – rozbrzmiewały w jej głowie jak mantra, a pod jej skórą zaczynała palić ją gorycz.

\- Zamknij się, starszy Remusie!

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Syriusz wbiegł do dormitorium, które dzielił ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Na twarzy miał brzydki grymas gniewu. Opadł na kolana przed swoim kufrem i zaczął w nim grzebać, mrucząc pod nosem coś o „pierdolonym Filchu".

\- Jakiś problem, Łapo?

Syriusz spojrzał na Jamesa, który siedział na swoim łóżku, patrząc na formularz zapisów do drużyny Quidditcha. Wykreślił kilka słów piórem, które trzymał w dłoni, napisał _Tylko Szmaty Nie Grają W Quidditcha_ , przyjrzał się temu, co napisał, otworzył szeroko oczy, skrzywił się i wymazał te słowa.

\- Filch oskarżył mnie o odpalenie kilku łajnobomb na trzecim piętrze. Tym razem ja tego nie zrobiłem, ale Filch kazał mi wywrócić kieszenie i zabrał mi moje papierosy. Teraz jestem tak wkurzony, że muszę zapalić – odpowiedział Black i sięgnął do saszetki, w której trzymał swój zapas papierosów. Otworzył ją i zawarczał, widząc, że jest w połowie pusta. – Rogaczu, kradniesz mi fajki?

\- Nie – odpowiedziała cicho James z niewinną miną. – Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

Syriusz przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu przyjacielowi, podszedł do niego i wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

\- Bo czuję na tobie ich zapach.

Niewinna mina Jamesa nagle zmieniła się w strach i poczucie winy. W ciągu lat wspólnie spędzonych w Hogwarcie, James i Syriusz kilkukrotnie się starli. Jeśli sprawa była poważna, James Potter był niepowstrzymaną siłą, z którą należało się liczyć. Ale tylko Merlin mógł pomóc czarodziejowi, który kradł papierosy Syriusza Blacka.

Kiedy Syriusz do niego podszedł, James zeskoczył z łóżka i wskazał palcem Remusa.

\- Lunatyk wziął pierwszego!

Remus tylko spojrzał na przyjaciela zszokowany.

\- Ale z ciebie dupek, Rogaczu. Chciałem tylko spróbować – wyjaśnił Syriuszowi. – _James_ z kolei kradł twoje fajki od zeszłego semestru. Nie pozwól mu zrzucić na mnie winy, skoro nie stać go na własne papierosy.

\- Nie stać mnie? – Brwi Jamesa zniknęły pod jego włosami. – I to mówi facet, który chomikuje słodycze jak niuchacz!

\- Nie musiałbym ich chomikować, gdybyście ich nie podkradali – odwarknął Lupin, rzucając oskarżycielskie spojrzenie Syriuszowi.

Black wywrócił oczami i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Wziąłem _jednego_ batonika.

\- Poprzedniej nocy wziąłeś jeszcze dwa – wtrącił się Peter. – A w pociągu zwinąłeś paszteciki dyniowe Remusa. Dałeś mi pół, żebym nic nie powiedział.

\- I teraz powinieneś mi to pół oddać, ty cholerny szczurze – warknął Syriusz.

\- Nie, to _ty_ powinieneś mi oddać moje paszteciki dyniowe i dwa batoniki czekoladowe – ryknął Remus.

\- A właśnie, że to _ty_ powinieneś mi oddać moje fajki! – Syriusz zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Remusa.

\- To nie _ja_ kradnę twoje fajki, tylko Rogacz!

\- Hej! – Wrzasnął James i pozostali chłopcy odwrócili się do niego, czekając na jego usprawiedliwienie. Po prawie pół minuty ciężkiej ciszy, która zapadła w dormitorium James zrozumiał, że nic nie wymyśli, wobec czego postanowił zmienić temat. – To Remus oblał wszystkie twoje szaty tą śmierdzącą wodą kolońską.

Syriusz szeroko otworzył oczy i odwrócił się na pięcie w stronę Lunatyka. Z wściekłością przypomniał sobie jak bardzo śmierdziały jego szaty po tym incydencie. Perfum był prezentem od Oriona i głównie z tego powodu Syriusz go nienawidził. Dlatego, gdy buteleczka zbiła się w jego kufrze i jej zawartość przesiąkła przez wszystkie jego ubrania, Black wpadł w furię. Nawet jego najsilniejsze Zaklęcia Czyszczące nie były w stanie pozbyć się tego zapachu.

\- To był wypadek – bronił się Remus. Wstał z łóżka i wyciągnął przed siebie puste dłonie, pokazując, że nie był uzbrojony.

Wyglądał śmiesznie. Syriusz wiedział doskonale, że w każdej walce wręcz Remus będzie lepszy od niego. Poza lykantropią, był kilka centymetrów wyższy od pozostałych Huncwotów, ale jednocześnie był pacyfistą i chciał uniknąć jatki, która zwykle kończyła ich doroczną kłótnię wszechczasów.

Umieszczenie czterech dorastających chłopców w jednym dormitorium na całe siedem lat i nadzieja, że nigdy nie dojdzie między nimi do bójki była porównywalnym głupstwem do pozwolenia grupie nastolatków mieszkać w jednej Wieży i wierzyć, że nigdy nie będą uprawiać seksu. Syriusz i Remus byli dowodem, że nie powinno się mieć nadziei ani na jedno, ani na drugie.

\- Szukałem mapy – zapewnił Syriusza Remus, kiedy wszystkie spojrzenia padły na niego. – Gdybyś odłożył ją na swoje miejsce…

\- Odłożyłbym, gdyby wnętrze kufra Rogacza nie wyglądało jak szczurza nora – odpowiedział Syriusz, któremu jeszcze nie przeszedł gniew.

\- Hej! – Krzyknął Peter.

Pozostali trzej Huncwoci odwrócili się do przyjaciela z krzykiem.

\- Zamknij się, Glizdogonie.

\- Nie wciągajcie mnie w waszą kłótnię – Peter wydął wargi i obdarzył ich niewinnym spojrzeniem. – Ja nic nie zrobiłem.

\- Ty nic nie zrobiłeś? – Prychnął z niedowierzaniem Remus, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Widziałem, jak podbierałeś Łapie whisky z jego sekretnego zapasu. Przez cały zeszły rok!

\- Co?! – Furia Syriusza osiągnęła szczyt. Pogodziłby się z tym, że jego przyjaciele częstują się bez pozwolenia jego papierosami, ale whisky? Jego bezcenna, cudowna whisky, którą z takim trudem gromadził? Biorąc pod uwagę, że ich kufry były wyrywkowo sprawdzane przez Filcha, Syriusz musiał ją dobrze ukrywać. A ponieważ nie był jeszcze w takim wieku, żeby ją legalnie zakupić, podkradał znaczne ilości z zapasów swoich rodziców. Jednak od momentu, kiedy zamieszkał z Potterami, jego zapas niesamowicie się uszczuplił.

Syriusz spojrzał na Petera morderczym wzrokiem, z kolei Remus i James wymienili zadowolone spojrzenia, ciesząc się, że kłótnia się zakończyła. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że rozpoczęło ją wytknięcie ich jako złodziei, byli szczęśliwi, że nie na nich skupi się furia Blacka.

\- My mały, cholerny… - Zawarczał Syriusz, idąc w stronę Petera.

\- SYRIUSZ I REMUS PRZESPALI SIĘ Z MIĄ! – Wrzasnął na całe gardło Peter, zakrywając rękami twarz.

W pokoju zapadła niesamowita cisza, przerywana wyłącznie urywanym oddechem Petera. Spojrzenie, jakie Syriusz posłał przyjacielowi kryło obietnicę niewyobrażalnego bólu, który mu zada w chwili, kiedy uda mu się odkręcić sytuację, w której właśnie się znaleźli.

Odwrócił się do Jamesa, a jego serce zaczęło wybijać nieregularny rytm. Zauważył, że Remus zrobił to samo. A Potter nie siedział już na swoim łóżku. Stał przed nim, pergamin z terminami treningów Quidditcha zgniótł w mocno zaciśniętej dłoni, a jego twarz powoli przybierała czerwoną barwę.

\- CO?!

Syriusz spróbował odwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Peter kilka razy skorzystał z twojej różdżki, kiedy się podrapać po tyłku.

Remus westchnął i zaklął pod nosem.

\- Niezła próba, Łapo, ale ta kłótnia osiągnęła punkt krytyczny dziesięć sekund temu. Posłuchaj mnie, Rogaczu – zwrócił się do przyjaciela łagodnym, stanowczym tonem i rzucił krótkie spojrzenie Syriuszowi, który z kolei miał nadzieję, że Remus nie pogorszy ich sytuacji. – Porozmawiajmy, jak dorośli.

\- Mogliśmy wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć – jęknął Black.

Zanim któryś z nich miał okazję wytłumaczyć Jamesowi, jak skomplikowany był ich związek z jego siostrą, chłopak zmienił się w Animaga. W ciasnym dormitorium stał przed nimi wściekły Rogacz. Chrapy miał rozszerzone, oddychał ciężko i urywanie, czarne oczy zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie, a głowę miał pochyloną do przodu.

W oczach Syriusza pojawił się szczery strach.

\- Kurwa…

Kątem oka zauważył, że Peter zmienił się w szczura i uciekł przez niewielką szczelinę między kamieniami.

\- James… - Próbował go uspokoić Remus, stawiając krok do tyłu.

Rogacz uderzył kopytem w kamienną podłogę.

\- No, do diabła – Syriusz szybko zmienił się w psa, wiedząc, że przynajmniej w takiej postaci miał większe szanse na uniknięcie rzezi.

\- To niesprawiedliwe! – Wrzasnął Remus. – _Ja_ nie mogę się zmieniać na zawołanie!

Obaj jednak zadrżeli, kiedy wściekły jeleń na nich zaszarżował.


	55. Cnota

Od tłumaczki: Przepraszam za dzień obsuwy, ale miała weselny weekend. Nie swój, ale na nieszczęście wyjazdowy, więc całą sobotę i niedzielę miałam zajęte. Dzisiaj, jak tylko dostałam możliwość, usiadłam do komputera, zbetowałam rozdział i wrzucam do sieci.

Dorzucę jeszcze tylko coś na temat jednego komentarza, który dostałam od Ohaily – kwikogenny Lubię to słowo. Ten rozdział jest jeszcze bardziej kwikogenny niż poprzedni.

ROZDZIAŁ 55 – CNOTA

2 września 1976

Mia nie chciała się pogodzić z tym, co powiedział Dumbledore. Wiedziała, że nie może zacząć mówić ludziom, co skrywa ich przyszłość, bo naraziłaby na niebezpieczeństwo siebie i swoich bliskich. Ale kto miałby jej zabronić zdobywać _nowe_ informacje? Dla przykładu, nie była pewna, czy Ślizgoni nadal pozostający w zamku są już oznaczonymi Śmierciożercami. Gdyby to potwierdziła, jej obowiązkiem byłoby poinformowanie nauczyciela. Może poszłaby do McGonagall, a nie do Dumbledore'a.

Mia przez cały dzień była na zajęciach. Szczególnie podobała jej się Numerologia, w której nieco pomogła jej Lily. Popołudnie spędziła na nauce nad jeziorem, pod rozłożystym bukiem. Cieszyła się kilkoma spokojnymi chwilami. Po zakończeniu odrabiania lekcji, zaczęła planować, w jaki sposób dowiedzieć się, czy Snape, Carrowowie albo inni Ślizgoni przyjęli Mroczny Znak. Po kilku minutach uporczywego zastanawiania się, zalało ją poczucie winy, ponieważ na swoim oryginalnym szóstym roku była bardzo niemiła dla Harry'ego, który robił wszystko, żeby się dowiedzieć, czy Draco Malfoy został Śmierciożercą. Uważała, że przyjaciel wpadł w paranoję, nakazując Zgredkowi i Stworkowi śledzić Dracona i samemu szpiegując go pod… _Peleryną_!

Wstała i pospieszyła do Wieży Gryfonów, a plan powoli układał się w jej głowie. Mogła pożyczyć od Jamesa jego Pelerynę Niewidkę, wślizgnąć się do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów i uważnie obserwować przyszłych Śmierciożerców. W momencie, kiedy zauważy czarny znak na czyimś przedramieniu, będzie mogła o tym donieść… Nie, nie będzie mogła. Musiałaby wtedy wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób go spostrzegła. Mogłaby za to upewnić się w stu procentach, że któryś uczeń został oznaczony, a następnie rozpruć lub podwinąć rękawy szaty tego ucznia na oczach nauczyciela. I tak potrzebowała pomocy swojego brata, nieważne, jak by się do tego zabrała.

\- Jamie, muszę pożyczyć od ciebie Pelerynę… - Zaczęła, wchodząc do dormitorium chłopców, ale reszta zdania utknęła jej w gardle, gdy zszokowana ogarniała wzrokiem widok, jaki ją przywitał.

Sypialnia wyglądała, jakby ktoś kilka razy umyślnie użył Zaklęć Bombardujących. W kamiennych ścianach dostrzegła sporej wielkości dziury i szczeliny, a na podłodze pył. Zasłony zostały zdarte z przynajmniej dwóch łóżek. Jeden z materaców był odwrócony do góry nogami i przez jego długość ciągnęło się długie rozcięcie, przez które wysypywały się pióra i puch. Przez komnatę przetoczył się chłodny wiatr, który bez przeszkód wlatywał przez wybite okno. Kamienną podłogę znaczyły głębokie rysy i krople krwi.

\- Co się tu stało, na brodę Merlina?

\- Tych dwóch… Dwóch zasrańców… Uprawiało seks z moją siostrzyczką – wymamrotał James, siedząc w kącie dormitorium, ewidentnie pijany. – To się stało.

Mia spojrzała na swojego brata, który siedział na podłodze i kurczowo zaciskał dłoń na swojej różdżce. W drugiej ręce trzymał w połowie opróżnioną butelkę whisky, z której ponownie próbował się napić. Był zagniewany i miał na sobie pogniecione szaty, ale poza tym nie wyglądał na rannego. Mia podążyła za jego spojrzeniem do ściany naprzeciwko, gdzie siedzieli Syriusz i Remus, obaj oparci plecami o gołe kamienie.

Oni wyglądali zdecydowanie gorzej.

Chciała ruszyć w ich stronę, po drodze wyjmując różdżkę, ale Remus tylko uniósł dłonie i niemo błagał ją, żeby się nie zbliżała. Sposób, w jaki James poprawił wycelowaną w przyjaciół różdżkę, powiedział jej dokładnie, dlaczego nie powinna podchodzić do dwóch rannych Huncwotów.

Remus był wyczerpany i w oczach miał poczucie winy. Jedną dłoń trzymał na krwawiącej ranie na żebrach. Jego prawe oko było zaczerwienione i gdyby nie zdolności regeneracyjne wilkołaka, jutro zrobiłoby się podpuchnięte.

Syriusz wyglądał dużo gorzej. Miał rozciętą wargę, a prawy rękaw jego białej koszuli był rozerwany i zalany krwią. Mia zmarszczyła oczy na ten widok i instynktownie zrobiła krok w jego kierunku, ale Black ją powstrzymał.

\- Kotku, byłoby lepiej, gdybyś w tej chwili się do nas nie zbliżała. James ma nie po kolei w głowie… - Syriusz wskazał dłonią przyjaciela. – Na szczęście, whisky sprawiła, że nie może już dłużej stać i nas bić. Szkoda tylko, że jego różdżka przez cały czas jest w nas wycelowana. Byłabyś zaskoczona, gdybyś wiedziała, ile rzeczy Rogacz potrafi zrobić bezbłędnie, gdy jest pijany.

Spojrzała na swojego brata z otwartymi ustami. Była zszokowana jego zachowaniem. Właśnie w tym momencie udało mu się pociągnąć z butelki jeden długi łyk, ale Syriusz miał rację: mimo upojenia alkoholowego, jego różdżka ani drgnęła.

\- Jamie, dlaczego trzymasz ich pod różdżką? Zachowujesz się idiotycznie.

James odstawił butelkę od swoich ust i trochę alkoholu pociekło na jego szaty. Potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie mogę im ufać. Muszę trzymać ich w jednym miejscu.

\- To są twoi _najlepsi przyjaciele_. Oczywiście, że możesz im ufać – warknęła, podchodząc do brata i próbując zabrać mu butelkę.

James uchylił się i przycisnął butelkę oraz różdżkę do swojej piersi, za nic nie chcąc ich oddać. Wiele też mówiło o Syriuszu i Remusie ich zachowanie, ponieważ widząc okazję do ucieczki, nie skorzystali z niej, ale siedzieli pełni skruchy na podłodze. Mia odeszła kawałeczek na bok, starając się znaleźć lepszy kąt do wyrwania mu whisky, a w międzyczasie James odzyskał swoją pozycję, z której celował do przyjaciół.

\- To parszywi złodzieje! – Wrzasnął, wskazał machnięciem różdżki Syriusza i Remusa, po czym załkał. – Ukradli cnotę mojej słodkiej Mii.

Mia zbladła.

\- Fuj! Nie mów na to „cnota"!

\- Właściwie, to najlepsze słowo – wymamrotał Remus, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmęczenie. – Próbowaliśmy kilku innych i uwierz mi, że to jest najbardziej odpowiednie.

Wiedziała, że taka będzie reakcja Jamesa, kiedy dowie się, że spała z Remusem albo Syriuszem. Oczywiście, miała nadzieję, że nie dowie się o nich obojgu. Wydawało jej się, że była bardzo ostrożna, jeśli chodzi o relacje z jej chłopcami, ale tego wieczoru musiało wydarzyć się coś, czego nie brała pod uwagę. Teraz mogła jedynie załagodzić konsekwencje.

\- Jamie – Mia przyklękła obok brata. – Doceniam twoje zachowanie, ale nie wolno ci bić twoich przyjaciół. Jesteś pijany i nie myślisz jasno.

\- Nie jestem pijany – wymamrotał, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie, co było bardzo trudne przy opadających powiekach.

\- Zaczął pić dopiero po tym, jak nas zlał na kwaśne jabłko – syknął Syriusz, dotykając lekko językiem rozciętej wargi.

\- Podkową raczej nie złapiesz butelki whisky, prawda? – Dodał Remus.

\- Zaatakowałeś ich w postaci Animaga? – Krzyknęła Mia i ponownie rozejrzała się po komnacie. Nagle wszystkie uszkodzenia nabrały większego sensu. Sypialnia była sporych rozmiarów, bo musiała pomieścić czterech dorastających chłopców, ale Rogacz był masywnym, dojrzałym jeleniem. Mia była pewna, że rozpiętość jego poroża była tak duża, że nie mógł spokojnie podnieść głowy między łóżkami.

\- Bo to są zwierzęta! Bydlaki, obaj! – Gorzko odpowiedział James. – Ukradli twoją cnotę!

\- Przestań mówić „cnota"! – Wrzasnęła Mia. – Nikt mi nic nie ukradł! I podczas pierwszego razu na pewno nie było ich dwóch!

Dziwne, podniecające obrazy pojawiły się w jej głowie i Mia musiała stłumić rumieniec, kiedy rzuciła okiem na Remusa i Syriusza. Chłopcom przyszło najwyraźniej do głów to samo, bo odwrócili od niej wzrok i nie chcieli spojrzeć sobie nawzajem w oczy.

\- Jesteś taka mądra… Taka mądra Mia – James uśmiechnął się, usiadł i odstawił na bok butelkę whisky, żeby czule poklepać siostrę po głowie. – Tak się cieszę, że to ty jesteś moją siostrą Mią.

Westchnęła z irytacją, ale pozwoliła mu na tę chwilę czułości, bo widziała, że jego to uspokaja.

\- A ja się cieszę, że ty jesteś moim bratem Jamiem. Wolałabym _trzeźwego_ brata, ale ty mi wystarczysz.

James zachichotał i przytulił Mię, po czym szybko złapał za butelkę, którą chciała mu odebrać.

\- Teraz powiedz mi, który ci to zrobił. Wskaż mi tego drania, a ja go przeklnę – powiedział spokojnie i lekceważąco pomachał różdżką przed nosami pobladłych Huncwotów.

\- Nie wolno ci ich przekląć, Jamie – krzyknęła do niego, próbując odebrać mu różdżkę. Wolała nie rozbrajać go zaklęciem, ale wiedziała, że nie zawaha się, jeśli ją do tego zmusi.

\- Niech ci będzie – prychnął i wydął wargi. – Zatem powiedz mi, który to zrobił, a zmuszę go, żeby się z tobą ożenił.

Remus i Syriusz nagle zbledli.

Mia potrząsnęła głową, mając dość całej tej sytuacji.

\- Jamie, jesteś pijany. Oddaj mi butelkę – szybko wysunęła ręce do przodu i złapała najlepszą Whisky Ogdena, ignorując płaczliwy jęk, który wydarł się z gardła jej brata, gdy odebrała mu szkło. Powąchała zawartość, westchnęła i poczęstowała się ostatnim łykiem alkoholu. Wywróciła oczami, gdy usłyszała ciche warknięcie Syriusza, który właśnie stracił ostatnią dobrą whisky.

\- To Syriusz, prawda? – James rzucił przyjacielowi mordercze spojrzenie. –Już na pierwszym roku udało mu się znaleźć drogę do twojego łóżka.

\- Mieliśmy wtedy po jedenaście lat, stary – syknął Syriusz. – I przypominam, że _ty_ też byłeś w tym łóżku. Tak, jak Remus.

\- Aha! Przyznajesz się! Przyznajesz, że planowałeś to od tylu lat! – Wykrzyknął James i spróbował wstać tylko po to, żeby wylądować na swoich wyciągniętych rękach.

\- Jamie, uspokój się – Mia pochyliła się nad nim, żeby ponownie spróbować odebrać mu różdżkę, ale chłopak znowu był szybszy od niej.

\- _Ja_ nie ukradłem żadnej cnoty, ty pijany gnojku! – Warknął Syriusz, patrząc z niepokojem na iskry, które pojawiły się na końcu różdżki Jamesa.

James odsunął się od Mii i wpadł na swój kufer. Mia zamrugała oczami, zastanawiając się, jak musiało go zaboleć, ale wyglądało na to, że nic mu się nie stało. Zamiast skupić się na bólu, Potter skoncentrował się na swoim drugim przyjacielu.

\- Ty! Kurwa, wiedziałem!

\- Nic nie wiedziałeś, Rogaczu! Przed chwilą byłeś pewien, że to Łapa! – Odkrzyknął Lupin, drżąc na widok wycelowanej w niego mahoniowej różdżki.

\- Obaj jesteście tak samo winni! – Zawył James.

\- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – Syriusz szczerze się zdziwił. – Lunatyk posuwał ją latami, a ja miałem ją tylko raz.

Furia wezbrała w Mii, która odwróciła się na pięcie w stronę Syriusza, poważnie zainteresowana klątwą, jaką chciał w niego rzucić James.

\- Miałeś mnie? Przepraszam, czy ja dobrze usłyszałam? _Miałeś mnie_?

\- Nie mówię przecież, że nasze spotkanie było złe. Było idealne! – Syriusz kontynuował, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że dziewczyna stoi tuż obok, gotowa wepchnąć mu butelkę do gardła. Wskazał dłonią Remusa. – Na pewno ze mną było ci lepiej, niż podczas wszystkich nieznaczących spotkań z Lunatykiem.

\- Nieznaczących? – Remus zmrużył oczy. – Chciałbyś, żebym załatwił myślodsiewnię i pokazał ci, jak _znaczące_ były te spotkania? Musiałbyś najpierw skoczyć do apteki, bo aktualnie posiadam tylko _kilka tuzinów_ fiolek na wspomnienia, a żeby dokładnie ci wszystko pokazać, potrzebowałbym drugie tyle.

\- Niech ci będzie! – Syriusz wstał i posłał Remusowi mordercze spojrzenie. Pomachał mu przed oczami małym palcem. – Kiedy będziesz kupował swoje _małe_ fiolki, kup jedną bardzo dużą. Pokażę ci wtedy _moje_ wspomnienie i to, jak ona lubi, kiedy ja…

\- Uwierz mi – przerwał mu mrocznym tonem Lupin. – Wiem lepiej niż _ktokolwiek inny,_ co Mia naprawdę lubi.

\- Jedna rzecz, której Mia bardzo nie lubi, to dyskusja o jej seksualnych preferencjach przy jej pijanym bracie – krzyknęła dziewczyna, wyciągając swoją różdżkę i celując w dwóch Huncwotów. Zarówno Syriusz, jak i Remus posłali jej przepraszające spojrzenia, po czym odwrócili się do siebie plecami.

\- Barwami Gryfonów jest czerwień i złoto, a nie… Nie… Nie szkarłat! – Wymamrotał pod nosem James, brzmiąc jak obrażone niemowlę.

Mia odwróciła się do brata ze zdziwieniem.

\- Jamesie Charlusie Potterze… Czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mnie szkarłatną kobietą?

\- Co? – James wyglądał na szczerze zdziwionego tym pytaniem. – Nie. Nazwałem Remusa szkarłatną kobietą. Szkarłatnym mężczyzną. Bydlakiem. Lunatykiem. Szkarłatnym Lunatykiem!

Syriusz stłumił wybuch śmiechu.

Remus jęknął.

\- Dlaczego to na mnie wszystko się skupia?

\- Mam ci przypomnieć, że dziabnął nas obu? – Syriusz wskazał na swoje krwawiące przedramię. – Ja nie regeneruję się tak szybko, jak ty. Jesteśmy kwita. Dzielimy to upokorzenie.

\- Jak na moje, dzielicie się zbyt wieloma rzeczami – jęknął James.

Syriusz, zmęczony sytuacją, pokazał Jamesowi dwa uniesione palce.

\- Było warto.

James rzucił się do przodu, Syriusz z okrzykiem przerażenia zanurkował za Remusem, a między chłopcami stanęła Mia i lekko pchnęła ramiona swojego brata. James nagle stracił równowagę i klapnął na podłogę.

Mia zmarszczyła czoło i ucisnęła palcami grzbiet nosa, czując zbliżający się ból głowy.

\- Remusie, znajdź Mary i poproś ją o Eliksir Wytrzeźwiający. Ostatnim razem, gdy Jamie gdzieś zniknął pijany, obudził się nagi w schowku na miotły.

Zdecydowanie nie chciała tego ponownie oglądać. Skończyło się na plotkach i drzazgach w bardzo wrażliwych miejscach, a ona musiała przekonywać wszystkich, że jej brat nie ma żadnego fetyszu związanego z miotłami.

\- Nie! – James wstał i spojrzał z niechęcią na Remusa. – Nikt stąd nie wyjdzie. Muszę ich mieć na oku przez cały czas.

\- Bo jeśli odeślę stąd Remusa, on znajdzie jakiś sposób, żeby się ze mną przespać? – Mia wywróciła oczami.

\- No pewnie! – James skinął głową, kompletnie nie łapiąc sarkazmu w jej słowach. – Pójdę z nim.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Jak was nie będzie, skorzystam z okazji i prześpię się z Syriuszem.

James obrócił się tak gwałtownie, że ponownie stracił równowagę i upadł na podłogę. Jednak jego różdżka ani na chwilę nie zeszła z kursu i pewnie celowała w Blacka.

\- W co ty pogrywasz, Mia? Kurwa! – Syriusz pokazał jej zakrwawione ramię. – _To_ nie jest rana odniesiona podczas gry w Quidditcha. _Tutaj_ dziabnął mnie swoim pieprzonym _porożem_! Właśnie tutaj.

\- Jamie, to z kim wchodzę w intymne relacje, to nie twój interes – uświadomiła stanowczo Jamesowi, ignorując jęki Syriusza.

\- Intymne relacje? – Prychnął James, robiąc taką minę, jaką zawsze pokazywał Tilly, kiedy ta próbowała go zmusić do zjedzenia kapusty. – _Tak_ Lunatyk to nazwał? Kiedy cię do tego namówił?

Syriusz i Mia wybuchli śmiechem, słysząc te słowa.

James zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co w tym takiego śmiesznego?

\- Myślisz, że to Lunatyk namówił do tego Mię? – Histeryczny śmiech Syriusza sprawił, że po chwili chłopak skrzywił się z bólu.

Remus skrzywił się i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Nie wiem, czy nie powinienem się teraz obrazić.

\- Jamie… - Mia uśmiechnęła się do brata i korzystając z tego, że był rozkojarzony, zabrała mu różdżkę. – Jesteś słodki… I przy okazji niesamowicie mnie obrażasz, myśląc, że dałabym się komukolwiek namówić na coś, czego nie chcę. A już szczególnie przez Remusa, z którym chodziłam przez rok, zanim odważył się mnie pocałować.

\- To było bardzo romantyczne, jeśli dobrze pamiętam – wymamrotał Remus, nadal zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien się obrazić za ten słowny atak na jego męskość.

Mia słodko się do niego uśmiechnęła.

\- Kochanie, ode mnie nigdy nie usłyszysz złego słowa na swój temat – mrugnęła do niego.

James wykrzywił do niej twarz i zamachał rękoma.

\- Nie… Nie waż się do niego mrugać! Nie mrugaj do niego w mojej obecności, po tym, jak wy…Co wy… Jak on… I ty… I Łapa też? – Jedno oko Jamesa już było zamknięte i chłopak powoli zasypiał.

\- Remusie, załatw ten Eliksir Wytrzeźwiający – Mia poprosiła przyjaciela.

\- On zostaje – wrzasnął James, nagle całkowicie wybudzony. – Nie wolno im wykorzystać mojej siostry i nie ponieść żadnych konsekwencji. To niesprawiedliwe! Niesprawiedliwe!

\- Nie _wykorzystałem_ jej! – Wrzasnął wściekły Remus. Nagle na jego twarzy pojawiła się złość, której Mia nie widziała od początku tej dziwnej sytuacji. Zmrużyła oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, że w pijackim chaosie myśli, Jamie właśnie przekroczył bardzo cienką linię. – _Kochałem_ ją całym sobą… Wszystkim…

Zająknął się, skrzyżował spojrzenie ze wzrokiem Mii i przebiegł przez pokój, kierując się do swojego łóżka.

\- Ożenisz się z nią, Lunatyku? – Wymamrotał Jamie, a Mia delikatnie odsunęła jego włosy ze spoconego czoła.

\- Planujesz już jej zaręczyny? – Zaśmiał się Syriusz.

\- Nie pozwolę, żeby moja siostra miała taką samą reputację, jak te puste laski, które posuwasz, Syriuszu – warknął do niego James. – Ona jest od nich lepsza.

Syriusz zatoczył się, słysząc te słowa i na jego twarzy odmalowało się poczucie winy.

\- Jamie! – Skarciła go Mia. – Nikt inny nie wie o Syriuszu. To twoi najlepsi przyjaciele i wiesz doskonale, że nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdzili. Proszę, skończ ten cyrk. Szczególnie, że jest ważniejsza rzecz, o którą musimy się martwić.

\- Jaka?

\- Na przykład, w jaki sposób dowiedziałeś się, że spałam z jednym i z drugim? – Zadała w końcu pytanie, które nurtowało ją od momentu, kiedy weszła do dormitorium. Ucieszyła się, że żaden z nich nie zaprotestował, słysząc jej pytanie. – Nie sądzę, żeby któryś z nich był tak głupi, żeby ci powiedzieć…

Spojrzała na Syriusz z uniesioną brwią, ale chłopak tylko pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Więc albo wszedłeś dokładnie w momencie, kiedy o tym rozmawiali, albo…?

\- Peter mi powiedział – przyznał James.

\- _Oczywiście_ , że Peter ci powiedział – syknęła. – A w jaki sposób Peter się dowiedział? Któryś z was mu powiedział?

Rzuciła pytające spojrzenie Syriuszowi i Remusowi, który uporał się ze swoim gniewem i do nich dołączył.

\- Nie! – Odpowiedział Black.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem nikomu poza Syriuszem – dodał Lupin.

Syriusz przytaknął.

\- Dokładnie. A ty komu powiedziałaś?

\- Tylko Lily – szepnęła Mia.

James spojrzał na nich rozjarzonymi oczami.

\- Evans tu była? Mówiła coś o mnie?

Mia wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

\- Jamie, nie teraz.

\- Skąd wiemy, że to nie ona wszystko wypaplała? – Zapytał Syriusz.

\- Bo Lily potrafi dochować tajemnicy tak dobrze, jak nasza czwórka. Albo i lepiej. Od początku wiedziała, że Remus jest wilkołakiem. I mimo, że ze Snapem przyjaźniła się od najmłodszych lat, potrzeba było ciebie – spojrzała chmurnie na Syriusza, - bezmyślnego głupca, żeby Snape poznał sekret Remusa.

\- To skąd Peter wiedział? – Zapytał Remus. – Wiem, że to on wszystko wygadał, bo przy tym byłem… Ale chyba za bardzo zdenerwowałem się furią Rogacza, żeby to przemyśleć.

\- To tylko znaczy, że Peter nas szpieguje, podsłuchuje nasze rozmowy. Minęło kilka miesięcy, od kiedy spałam z którymkolwiek z was – spojrzała uważnie na swoich dwóch kochanków, ignorując wykrzywioną twarz swojego brata. – To znaczy, że był w posiadaniu tej informacji od dłuższego czasu, ale użył jej dopiero w momencie, kiedy tego potrzebował.

James wtrącił się do ich rozmowy, wyglądając na nieco bardziej trzeźwego.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby Peter celowo…

\- Przestań ufać Glizdogonowi! – Wrzasnęła na niego Mia, przerywając jego myśl.

\- Mia, chyba trochę… - Zaczął Syriusz.

\- Nie! – Wstała z łóżka, wściekła. Poczuła, że jej oczy na moment zmieniły barwę na bursztynową, a wokół jej włosów pojawiły się iskierki. Chłopcy popatrzyli na nią ostrożnie. – Zdarzyła się jedna z dwóch sytuacji. Albo Peter podsłuchał, jak rozmawialiście o uprawianiu ze mną seksu, albo był tego _świadkiem_ , kiedy przemykał po dormitoriach w postaci szczura!

Kiedy nie zareagowali tak, jak na to liczyła, dodała po chwili:

\- To znaczy, że on _widział_ , jak uprawiamy seks. Widział _mnie_ nagą!

Prawie się uśmiechnęła, kiedy w końcu dostrzegła w ich oczach zapalającą się furię.

\- Ten mały… - Zaczął Syriusz, zaciskają dłonie w pięści.

\- Załatwcie to między sobą, bo jeśli ja będę musiała się z nim rozmówić, najpierw rzucę go kotu Filcha! – Zapowiedziała mrocznie, odwróciła się do nich plecami i wyszła szybko z dormitorium, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Przez chwilę w sypialni panowała cisza, po czym głuchy huk oznajmił chłopcom, że James w końcu stracił przytomność. Syriusz odetchnął z ulgą i podszedł do kąta komnaty, w której Potter ukrył ich różdżki. Oddał Remusowi jego własność, który natychmiast uniósł zaklęciem Jamesa i umieścił go w łóżku.

W międzyczasie Syriusz próbował zaleczyć swoją ranę i syczał z bólu. Żałował, że nie może pójść po pomoc do pani Pomfrey, ale w jaki sposób miałby wytłumaczyć, że zraniło go poroże jelenia? W jego własnym dormitorium?

W ciszy, wspólnie doprowadzili sypialnię do porządku. Niewiele mogli zrobić z kamieniami, które tworzyły ściany zamku, ale naprawienie okien i łóżek okazało się nad wyraz proste.

\- Musimy pogadać, Luniaczku.

\- To nie może zaczekać? – Westchnął Remus i wyciągnął się na swoim łóżku tuż po tym, jak wreszcie udało mu się dopasować materac.

Syriusz zignorował jęk przyjaciela.

\- Jesteś zły, bo przespałem się z Mią?

\- Nie – odpowiedział Lupin po przedłużającej się chwili ciszy. – Już ci wcześniej powiedziałem, że nie jestem zły. Nie jestem.

\- Remusie… - Syriusz prychnął z niedowierzaniem.

\- No, dobrze. Jestem trochę zły – przyznał sfrustrowany Lunatyk. – Ale nie mam prawa się wściekać. Nie jestem zły ani na ciebie, ani na nią, ale…

\- Na tę więź między wilkołakami i ich przeznaczonymi partnerkami?

Remus skinął głową.

\- To powinna być ona. Jest dla mnie idealna w każdy sposób poza… Poza tym.

\- Rozumiem – Syriusz odpowiedział kiwnięciem i usiadł w nogach łóżka Remusa. Przeczesał palcami włosy. – To paskudne uczucie, wiedzieć, że nie ma się wyboru.

Rzucił tymi słowami do Remusa, ale wiedział, że tak naprawdę mówił do siebie. Dorea opowiedziała mu o Więzi Duchowej i wprawiła go tym w stan konsternacji i ciągłego stresu.

\- Nie wiem, czy w ogóle ją znajdę – jęknął Lupin. – To rzadkość. Bardzo rzadka rzadkość. Nie spotkałem wielu wilkołaków w moim życiu, ale mój tata spotkał. Żaden z nich nie znalazł nigdy przeznaczonej u samicy.

\- A gdybyś miał wybór? – Zapytał nagle Syriusz.

\- Nie mam.

\- Pieprzyć to! – Syriusz wstał. – Mówisz, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie znajdziesz przeznaczonej ci kobiety, więc poddajesz się i postanawiasz spędzić resztę życia w samotności?

\- Nie jestem samotny – zaprotestował Remus. – Wychodzi na to, że z tobą jako moim przyjacielem, trudno mi znaleźć moment tylko dla siebie. Wszystko u mnie w porządku, naprawdę. Mam przyjaciół. Mam ciebie, Glizdogona, Rogacza i Mię.

\- A kiedy nie będzie chciała się z tobą rżnąć? – Syriusz celowo zapytał go tak wulgarnie, mrocznym i gorzkim tonem.

Remus zareagował natychmiast. Usiadł i zawarczał, a jego oczy na moment zabłysły złotem.

\- To nie problem. My… Od dawna tego nie robiliśmy. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Martw się o siebie i Mię. I o Rogacza, biorąc pod uwagę to, co się dzisiaj działo.

\- _Martwię_ się o Mię – mruknął Syriusz. – Remusie, ona cię kocha.

Remus potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie w taki sposób.

\- Dokładnie w taki sposób. Ty ją kochasz, prawda? – Zapytał, patrząc prosto przed siebie, ale Lunatyk spuścił wzrok, śledząc jakiś punkt na podłodze. Black mógłby pomyśleć, że przyjaciela spetryfikowało, ale jego ramiona poruszały się w powolnych, spokojnych oddechach. – Odpowiedz mi, Lunatyku!

\- _Oczywiście_ , że ją kocham! – Remus wstał i spojrzał lodowato na Syriusza. – Kocham ją od wielu lat, ale to nie ma znaczenia.

\- A, kurwa, powinno mieć znaczenie! Nie miałeś wyboru i zostałeś wilkołakiem. Wobec tego powinieneś mieć wybór i samemu zdecydować, z kim chcesz spędzić resztę życia. Masz możliwość wyjaśnić jej bratu, że chcesz ponownie z nią być – wskazał nieprzytomnego Jamesa, który już zaczynał chrapać. – Dlaczego nie chcesz o nią walczyć?

\- Bo i tak przegram – odpowiedział ze złością Remus. – Nieważne, co ja czuję i czego ja chcę. W momencie, kiedy zostałem wilkołakiem, ten wybór został mi odebrany.

\- Więc odbierz go z powrotem od losu! – Wściekły Syriusz wziął zamach i kopnął kufer, stojący w nogach łóżka Remusa.

Lupin uniósł brew.

\- Dlaczego mnie do tego zmuszasz? _Ty_ jej nie chcesz? Była dla ciebie tylko…

Syriusz zacisnął dłonie.

\- Dokończ to zdanie, Lunatyku, a złamię ci pierdoloną szczękę.

\- To wytłumacz się.

Syriusz wziął głęboki oddech, podszedł do swojego łóżka i się położył. Dłońmi zasłonił swoje oczy.

\- Chcę, żeby była szczęśliwa i bezpieczna. Przy mnie nie jest bezpieczna, a to moje zadanie… - Urwał i się poprawił. – Nasze zadanie, żeby była szczęśliwa i bezpieczna.

Remus westchnął.

\- Syriuszu…

\- Zmuszam cię do podjęcia jakichś kroków, bo chcę, żeby była szczęśliwa. Z _tobą_. Jeśli mi i Mii jest pisane być razem… - Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy to w ogóle było możliwe. Więź Duchowa, czy nie, poza murami Hogwartu trwała wojna, a on był szczególnie niebezpieczny. – _Zawsze_ będę się zastanawiał, czy to ze względu na to, że chciała być z tobą, ale sądziła, że nie ma wyboru. I ona też będzie się nad tym zastanawiać.

\- Ona do mnie nie wróci – Remus potrząsnął głową. – To była jej decyzja.

\- Nie dałeś jej wyboru – odpowiedział Syriusz, a jego oczy zwęziły się w szparki. – Powiedziałeś jej, że gdzieś tam czeka na ciebie przeznaczona ci kobieta, a ona zachowała się honorowo i dała ci wolną rękę.

\- Prawdę mówiąc… - Remus odkaszlnął i zarumienił się. – My nadal… To znaczy, po naszym rozstaniu, nadal byliśmy razem. Trwało to kilka miesięcy. Zdecydowaliśmy, że nadal możemy być razem fizycznie. Dopóki ja nie znajdę mojej drugiej połówki albo dopóki ty nie wyjmiesz z dupy tego kija.

\- Cóż, ty nadal nie masz partnerki, a kij czuje się dobrze w mojej dupie. Więc dlaczego nie jesteście razem? To bzdura, że sypiacie ze sobą, a przed całą szkołą udajecie, że tylko się przyjaźnicie. Tak się robi, jeśli jednocześnie sypia się z innymi ludźmi, a wiem, że do momentu tego spięcia ze Smarkerusem uprawialiście seks tylko ze sobą.

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak było wygodniej.

\- Dla ciebie czy dla niej?

\- Dla nas obojga.

\- Napraw to, Remusie – powiedział Syriusz. Było mu niedobrze, ale jednocześnie poczuł, jak z jego ramion unosi się ciężar. – Zasługujecie na siebie nawzajem. Ty na pewno zasługujesz na szansę, żeby się przekonać, że masz wybór. Nie możesz skorzystać z łatwego wyjścia i powiedzieć, że należysz do kogoś, kogo w ogóle nie znasz. Jest też dodatkowa korzyść…

Syriusz westchnął i spojrzał na drugi koniec pokoju.

\- Jeśli zaczniesz chodzić z Mią, Rogacz przestanie być na nas wściekły. W końcu, może kiedyś uczynisz z niej szanowaną kobietę.

Remus zachichotał.

\- Wierz lub nie, ale w tej chwili nieco bardziej obawiam się Mii, nie Rogacza.

Syriusz odpowiedział uśmiechem.

\- To dlatego _ty_ jesteś tym mądrym.


	56. Amortencja

Od tłumaczki: Kolejna niedziela, kolejny rozdział. Te najbliższe już nie będą takie śmieszne, jak dwa poprzednie. Będą raczej słodko-gorzkie. Przed nami mądry Syriusz, napalony i seksualnie sfrustrowany Remus i niezdecydowana Mia. I tak przez kilka najbliższych rozdziałów. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 56 – AMORTENCJA

8 września 1976

Mia miała wyjątkowo zły tydzień.

Po tym, jak James dowiedział się, że spała zarówno z Syriuszem, jak i z Remusem, nie mógł się zdobyć na to, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy. Przynajmniej trójka Huncwotów znowu ze sobą rozmawiała, czemu bardzo pomogło brutalne potraktowanie Petera. Udało im się wyciągnąć z niego prawdę. Pettigrew przyznał, że raz zdarzyło mu się przyłapać Remusa i Mię na gorącym uczynku, a potem podsłuchał rozmowę Remusa i Syriusza o tej jednej nocy, którą Mia spędziła z Blackiem podczas wakacji. Skończyło się podbitym okiem i zakazem towarzyszenia im we Wrzeszczącej Chacie przez trzy miesiące. Dodatkowo, Syriusz zmusił Glizdogona do przyniesienia do Wieży Gryfonów tak dużo kremowego piwa, ile mógł unieść.

James zachowywał się w jej obecności niezwykle spokojnie – Mia rozumiała, że był zawstydzony swoim własnym zachowaniem – jednak Syriusz i Remus też zachowywali się inaczej niż zwykle i to ją zastanawiało. Obaj wiedzieli, że przespała się z tym drugim, ale coś musiało między nimi zajść tej nocy, kiedy zaatakował ich Rogacz i z tego powodu obaj obchodzili ją na paluszkach.

Syriusz mało się odzywał i przez cały czas uważnie przyglądał się Mii i Remusowi, szukając czegoś konkretnego. Z drugiej strony, Remus był bardzo rozkojarzony. Po raz pierwszy w ciągu pięciu lat zapomniał, jaką Mia piła herbatę i dodał do jej owsianki maliny. Było to tak zdumiewające wydarzenie, że wszyscy Gryfoni spojrzeli na nich z niedowierzaniem i szokiem na twarzach – zupełnie, jakby ktoś w ich obecności rzucił _Avada Kedavra_.

Doszło do tego, że Mia musiała złapać Remusa po zajęciach z Obrony przed Czarną Magią i siłą zmusić go do przyznania, że tydzień wcześniej Syriusz rozmawiał z nim na bardzo trudny i niejasny temat, jakim były ich uczucia do niej.

Wyciągnęła z niego tak dużo, jak dała radę, ale nadal miała wrażenie, że chłopak coś przed nią ukrywa. Za jego zachowanie winiła zbliżającą się pełnię księżyca i obiecała mu, że spotkają się wieczorem pod Wierzbą Bijącą. Przed nią były jeszcze podwójne zajęcia z Zaawansowanych Eliksirów, na które uczęszczała razem z Lily, a przed ich rozpoczęciem chciała jeszcze odwiedzić Syriusza przebywającego w Skrzydle Szpitalnym po tym, jak grupa Ślizgonów z siódmego roku dorwała go przed szatnią Quidditcha.

\- Co ty próbujesz zrobić, Syriuszu Black? – Wściekłym głosem Mia zażądała odpowiedzi w momencie, kiedy przekroczyła próg Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Zmrużonymi oczami wpatrywała się w postać spokojnie siedzącą na wysokim łóżku. Na stoliku po jego lewej stronie leżał stos książek, a największa z nich służyła mu jako podkładka, na której leżał pergamin, po którym Black zawzięcie pisał.

\- Wypracowanie z Transmutacji – chłopak wskazał głową na to, co napisał. – Wiem, wiem. _Ja_ też uważam, że jest bardzo głupie. Nie wiem, czemu w ogóle kontynuuję ten przedmiot. Jestem Animagiem. Nie wiem, czy mogę osiągnąć wyższy poziom. Gdybym chciał, pewnie mógłbym nauczać Transmutacji.

\- Syriuszu!

Spojrzał na nią niewinnym wzrokiem.

\- Tak, kochanie? Co cię tak wku… - Przerwał i zacisnął wargi, widząc wyraz jej twarzy. Próbując zmienić temat, wskazał palcem na ciemniejące siniaki, które formowały się pod jego gardłem. – Chodzi o złamany obojczyk? Bo mogę cię zapewnić, że ten drugi wygląda dużo gorzej, niż ja. A przynajmniej wyglądał zanim zemdlałem.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi i ogarnęło ją poczucie winy, gdy spojrzała na jego pobite ciało.

\- Właściwie, nie z tego powodu przyszłam, żeby na ciebie nawrzeszczeć.

Naprawdę chciała nakrzyczeć na Syriusza tuż po tym, jak został zaatakowany przez kandydatów na Śmierciożerców?

Tak.

Zdecydowanie chciała.

Posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie i wsparła dłonie na biodrach.

\- Chociaż jestem na ciebie zła, że nie powiedziałeś nauczycielowi, kto cię zaatakował. Jak oni mają karać osoby odpowiedzialne, skoro nawet Dumbledore nie wie, co jest grane? Przecież dyrektor na pewno nie uwierzy, że po prostu spadłeś z miotły. Jesteś jednym z najlepszych lotników.

\- Nikomu nie powiedziałem, kto mnie zaatakował, bo nie jest tchórzem, który składa swoje problemy na cudze barki – przyznał, nie patrząc jej w oczy. Skupił się ponownie na swoim wypracowaniu. – A Rogacz i Glizdogon dopieszczają dla mnie pewne szczegóły.

Mia nagle zbladła, zmartwiona. „Dopieszczanie szczegółów" zwykle oznaczało „planowanie czegoś okropnego" w języku Huncwotów. Nikt nigdy nie chciał być jednym ze szczegółów dopieszczanych przez czwórkę Gryfonów.

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć, co planują, chyba że jest to coś wybitnie bolesnego – wzruszyła ramionami i wzniosła oczy ku górze. – Wtedy będę mogła pomóc. W końcu złamali ci obojczyk.

Powinna odczuwać poczucie winy na myśl o zadaniu fizycznego bólu innym uczniom, ale z drugiej strony Mia Potter różniła się od Hermiony Granger. Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, Hermiona Granger też poczuła ten fantastyczny wyrzut adrenaliny, kiedy na trzecim roku uderzyła Dracona Malfoy'a. Mia czasami się zastanawiała, czy właśnie tamto wydarzenie nie sprawiło, że zaczęła dostrzegać – jak nazywała to Dorea – swoje ukryte ślizgońskie talenty. W tej linii czasowej udało jej się uderzyć większą liczbę Ślizgonów niż w latach dziewięćdziesiątych.

\- Chyba nie przyszłaś tu, żeby mnie ochrzanić za to, że zostałem ranny? Nawet dla ciebie to cios poniżej pasa – Black nie odrywał oczu od swojego wypracowania, ale Mia widziała, że zaczął się drwiąco uśmiechać.

\- Nie – warknęła, przypominając sobie, że to nie był _główny_ powód, dla którego go odwiedziła. – Remus jest moim przyjacielem i o wszystkim mi mówi. _Wiem_ , że próbowałeś go przekonać, żeby do mnie wrócił i chciałabym wiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobiłeś.

Syriusz prychnął i zanim odpowiedział, zakończył zdanie ozdobnym zawijasem.

\- Remus nie mówi ci o wszystkim.

\- Słucham? Oczywiście, że mówi.

Black ostrożnie odłożył pióro i westchnął, jakby szykował się do długiej dyskusji. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że tak nie będzie.

\- A zatem zdajesz sobie sprawę, że on cię nadal kocha? – Zapytał z wszystkowiedzącą miną.

Mia otworzyła usta ze zdumienia, nie będąc przygotowana na takie pytanie. Jej policzki poczerwieniały, gdy dotarło do niej, że uczucia Remusa były dużo silniejsze, niż dał jej do zrozumienia. Domyślała się, że ją kochał, zanim dowiedział się, że ona nie jest mu przeznaczona, ale nie sądziła, że pielęgnował to uczucie po ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. On mnie kocha tak samo mocno, jak ja kocham jego. Nic więcej.

\- W _to_ chętnie uwierzę.

Zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- A co to miało znaczyć?

Syriusz skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i przez moment musiał opanować ból, jaki go przeszył, ale chciał sprawiać w tym momencie wrażenie pewnego siebie.

\- Ty i Remus jesteście w sobie zakochani. Zerwaliście ze sobą tylko dlatego, że oboje jesteście na tyle głupi, żeby wierzyć w przeznaczenie.

Zacisnęła mocno zęby, słysząc jego słowa.

\- Jest dużo dowodów na to, że wilkołaki łączą się w pary z przeznaczonym im samicami i…

\- Nie mówię teraz o Remusie, Mia! Mówię o tobie. O _tobie_ i o _mnie_ – zbladła i z sykiem wciągnęła powietrze do ust. Nie zważając na jej reakcję, Syriusz kontynuował. – Nie masz nic do powiedzenia na ten temat?

 _Do diabła_.

Z trudem przełknęła ślinę, a jej zdenerwowanie sięgnęło zenitu. Jego wzrok był twardy i zimny, podobny do tego, jakim ją obdarzył, kiedy odkrył jej bliznę. To spojrzenie mówiło, że wiedział, że ona coś ukrywa. Że kłamie.

\- Twoja _mama_ miała mi wiele do powiedzenia.

 _Cholera_.

\- Powiedziała mi, na przykład, że w jakiś sposób sprowokowaliśmy Więź Duchową!

 _Kurwa mać_!

\- A ty trzymałaś to, i na pewno setki innych rzeczy, w tajemnicy przede mną!

Zniknął miły w obyciu, zabawny Syriusz Black, a na jego miejscu siedział arogancki, zamknięty w sobie chłopak, przypominający jej Dracona. To tylko dowodziło, że mimo przydziału do Gryffindoru, Syriusz był pełnej krwi Blackiem.

Chociaż, teoretycznie ona też była Blackiem, prawda? Rozmawiając z ludźmi, którzy znali Doreę Potter (z domu Black) zarówno ze szkoły, jak i z późniejszych lat, wszyscy wspominali, jak bardzo Mia przypomina swoją matkę.

\- Nie powinna była ci o tym mówić – wyszeptała, gdy Syriusz nie przestawał wlepiać w nią zagniewanego wzroku, czekając na jakąś reakcję. Prawdopodobnie spodziewał się przeprosin. Ale jak ona w ogóle mogła zacząć przepraszać? _Przykro mi, że cię okłamywałam, Syriuszu, ale jeśli mam być szczera, kłamię na temat wszystkiego, włącznie z moim imieniem, historią naszego pierwszego spotkania, twoją przyszłością i możliwością, że nigdy nie wrócę do własnej linii czasowej. A gdyby mi się to udało, na pewno mnie znienawidzisz, bo pozwolę, żebyś został aresztowany, bo jeden z twoich przyjaciół wrobi cię w morderstwo drugiego_.

\- Dlaczego? – Zapytał.

\- Bo nie chciałam, żebyś czuł się zmuszony do angażowania się w związek ze mną – wyrzuciła z siebie, czując, jak wracają wszystkie obawy, które kiedyś miała. Pamiętała doskonale swój pierwszy pocałunek ze starszym Syriuszem. Kryły się w nich miłość i pożądanie, ale nie mogła się na nich dostatecznie skupić, bo wszystkie jej uczucia przesłaniała myśl, że przynajmniej częściowo była to wina więzi, którą zainicjowała. Ta więź w jakiś sposób przeniosła się wraz z nią do roku 1976.

\- A czy ja nie mogę chcieć tego samego dla ciebie? – Syriusz potrząsnął głową i odetchnął głośno, z niedowierzaniem. – Kurwa mać, Mia! Uważasz Wróżbiarstwo za kompletną bzdurę, a tak łatwo dałaś się przekonać do wiary w Więź Duchową?

Posłała mu zimne spojrzenie, gotowa poinformować go, że Wróżbiarstwo rzeczywiście _jest_ bzdurą, podczas gdy Więź Duchowa jest prawdziwa. Czuła ją. Kiedy się kochali, czuła ją tak wyraźnie, że prawie ją zobaczyła, ale najwyraźniej on nie czuł tego samego.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie mówię tego, żeby cię zranić. Wiesz, co ja… - Zawahał się, wzdrygnął i odkaszlnął, przeczyszczając gardło. – Wiesz, jaka jesteś dla mnie ważna. Nie mógłbym cię nigdy zranić i wcale nie mówię tak z powodu jakiejś cholernej więzi.

Odwróciła od niego wzrok. Spróbowała wypchnąć z umysłu wspomnienie starszego Syriusza, wspomnienie przyszłości.

\- To bardziej skomplikowana sprawa – wyszeptała.

\- Więc mi ją wyjaśnij – zażądał w odpowiedzi.

\- Naucz się Oklumencji – odbiła piłeczkę, zniecierpliwiona.

\- Nie – Syriusz zmrużył oczy. – Przestań pieprzyć o Oklumencji. Tak przy okazji, próbowałem, ale to trudne bez dobrego Legilimenty, który mógłby mi pomóc. Nie o to zresztą chodzi. Bez żadnego wahania zaakceptowałaś Więź Duchową między nami, ale mówisz, że jest to bardziej skomplikowana sprawa i nie chcesz mi jej wyjaśnić. Odebrałaś wybór zarówno mi, jak i sobie samej.

\- Nic ci nie odebrałam – jakaś część Mii chciała mu powiedzieć, że tylko ratowała mu życie i efektem ubocznym było powstanie tej więzi. Chciała mu to wytknąć i zobaczyć jego reakcję na tej głupiej, aroganckiej, pięknej twarzy.

\- Zasługujesz na _Remusa_ – westchnął głęboko. – Kochasz _Remusa_.

\- Nie zaprzeczam, ale… Ale co, jeśli kocham również ciebie?

Zapadła między nimi głucha cisza. Nie był to jednak pojedynek silnych woli, tylko próba odczytania tego, co myśli drugie. Mia zastanawiała się, czy uwierzył jej, kiedy powiedziała, że go kocha. Wiedziała, że miał problem z zaakceptowaniem oznak miłości, szczególnie, kiedy chodziło o nią.

W końcu to Syriusz przerwał panującą między nimi ciszę, mrucząc z frustracją pod nosem.

\- Powinnaś była się nad tym zastanowić zanim zaakceptowałaś myśl o Więzi Duchowej między nami. To, co robisz, nie jest sprawiedliwe ani wobec nas, ani wobec Remusa. Byliście tacy szczęśliwi, tacy zakochani. Potem dowiedzieliście się, że wilkołaki mają przeznaczone im partnerki i się rozstaliście. Pomylę się, jeśli powiem, że uważam, że nasza więź miała z tym coś wspólnego?

\- Nie pomylisz się.

\- Więc zawróć z tej ścieżki. Napraw swój poprzedni związek i bądź z Remusem.

Jęknęła, sfrustrowana, i przeczesała palcami włosy. Dlaczego żaden z nich nigdy nie nauczył się Oklumencji? Wiedziała, że nie mogła im powiedzieć o wojnie, o ofiarach śmiertelnych albo o Azkabanie, ale przynajmniej powiedziałaby im o Tonks. Może nie zdradziłaby im jej imienia, ale miałaby za sobą całą aferę z samicą wilkołaka.

\- Nie mogę, Syriuszu. Zaakceptowałam fakt, że ty i ja…

\- Ale ja nie zaakceptowałem! Przez całe moje życie ktoś decydował za mnie i dopiero podczas Ceremonii Przydziału po raz pierwszy mogłem sam o czymś zdecydować – jego szare oczy pociemniały. – Ledwo uciekłem swojej własnej rodzinie, która chciała mnie ofiarować jako sługę mrocznego czarodzieja. Jestem pewien, że tak łatwo nie odpuszczą. Dlatego nie będę cię narażał na niebezpieczeństwo. A po drugie, odmawiam zaakceptowania w moim życiu czegoś, o czym nie mogę zdecydować, Mia! _Nigdy_ nie pozwolę, żeby doszło do zapieczętowania naszej więzi, jeśli nie będę pewny, że chodzi ci wyłącznie o mnie, a nie o Remusa. To, że on uważa, że gdzieś w świecie czeka na niego idealna kobieta wcale mnie nie przekonuje.

\- I co teraz? – Mia patrzyła na niego zimno. – Sądzisz, że zacznę się z nim umawiać, bo tobie jest tak wygodniej?

Oczywiście, rozumiała jego punkt widzenia i czuła się z tym bardzo źle. Minął ledwie miesiąc od chwili, kiedy jego rodzina zaatakowała go i próbowała zmusić do zmiany swojego życia, a Dorea nie zważając na nic, zdradziła mu sekret Więzi Duchowej i pozwoliła mu myśleć, że jego życie znowu znalazło się w szponach przeznaczenia. Rozumiała go. Ale i tak było jej bardzo ciężko przyznać rację Syriuszowi, szczególnie w momencie, kiedy używał wobec niej tego aroganckiego tonu.

\- Nie. Sądzę, że zaczniesz się umawiać z Remusem, bo jest dla ciebie dobrym wyborem. Bo ty jesteś dobra dla niego. Bo się nawzajem kochacie. Ty masz być tą mądrą i nie akceptować rzeczy tylko dlatego, że powinnaś je zaakceptować. Nigdy byś nie rzuciła zaklęcia czy uroku, nie wypiła eliksiru, nie wiedząc najpierw, jak one działają. Spodziewam się, że w taki sposób potraktujesz swoje serce, a dzięki temu również serce Remusa i moje.

Mówił bardzo logicznie, przez co wiedziała, że jego słowa były przemyślane i nie chodziło mu tylko o chronienie jej kosztem własnego szczęścia. Syriusz potrafił otaczać dobrą opieką swoich przyjaciół, kiedy tylko miał okazję przemyśleć sytuację i nie działał pochopnie.

\- Ale ja nie chcę cię zranić. Nie chcę, żebyś patrzył na mnie i Remusa, i myślał…

\- Mia, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak cię do tej pory traktowałem, powiedziałbym, że dostałem za swoje – przerwał jej Syriusz. Przypomniała sobie Marlene McKinnon i poczuła, jak w jej żołądku rozpala się płomień złości. – Nie skrzywdzisz mnie. Twoje bezpieczeństwo, twoje szczęście są ważniejsze od moich. Myśl o tym, jak o komplemencie z mojej strony, bo poza tobą tylko garstka osób widziała bezinteresowną stronę mojej natury.

\- Ja… - Zawahała się. – Pomyślę o tym.

\- To dobrze – ostrożnie przesunął się na swoim łóżku i poklepał wolne miejsce obok siebie. – A teraz usiądź obok mnie i pomóż mi z moim wypracowaniem.

Gniew, który do tej pory unosił się w pokoju, natychmiast się ulotnił. Mia wywróciła oczami, widząc, jak szybko Syriusz potrafił zmienić temat rozmowy. Gdyby nie wiedziała, że taka była natura Blacka, gdyby nie wiedziała, jak szybko chłopak potrafi zmieniać nastrój wszystkich dokoła, pomyślałaby, że ktoś próbuje rzucić na nią Imperiusa.

\- Podobno gdybyś tylko chciał, mógłbyś nauczać Transmutacji.

Uśmiechnął się przekornie, a w jego oczach pojawiły się diabliki, co trochę Mię zmartwiło.

\- Oczywiście, że mógłbym nauczać Transmutacji. Trochę gorzej idzie mi modyfikowanie zaklęć i tu potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Jak mogę opóźnić działanie Permanentnego Zaklęcia Klejącego? Chcę, żeby to wypracowanie przykleiło się na stałe do biurka McGonagall, jak tylko je oceni. Będzie jej na zawsze przypominało o moim geniuszu.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Godzinę później Mia uczestniczyła w lekcji Zaawansowanych Eliksirów. Stała spokojnie obok skupionej Lily, która całą swoją uwagą obdarzyła kociołek i starała się unikać palącego spojrzenia czarnych oczu, które były w nią wlepione.

Mia rzuciła w kierunku Snape'a spojrzenie spod przymkniętych powiek.

\- Mam go dla ciebie przekląć? – Spytała z zaciekawieniem, doskonale pamiętając każdą „szlamę", którą usłyszała z jego ust. I pomimo, że w końcu wybaczyła zmorze swojego dzieciństwa, czyli Draconowi, stało się to na długo _po tym_ , jak przestał być purystą krwi. Mia nie winiła Lily za trzymanie Snape'a na dystans.

\- Olej go – prychnęła Evans. – Bardziej go wkurzymy, udając, że nie istnieje. A jeśli nie przestanie się na mnie gapić do końca zajęć, doleję mu do soku dyniowego moją Amortencję.

\- Wtedy on się w tobie zakocha…

\- W takim razie doleję mu Amortencję Belby'ego – poprawiła się Lily i obie Gryfonki miały problem z opanowaniem wybuchu śmiechu.

\- To zabawne, że wszyscy wokół sądzą, że jesteś słodką, niewinną dziewczyną – Mia spojrzała czule na przyjaciółkę, po czym szybko skoncentrowała się na migoczącej zawartości swojego własnego kociołka. – Jesteś pozytywnie nikczemna, Lily Evans.

\- Ty masz na mnie taki zły wpływ. Byłam bardzo grzeczną dziewczyną, zanim poznałam ciebie i Mary. Teraz zaczytuję się w bardzo obrazowych romansidłach, rzucam klątwy na chłopców i układam plany przeciwko Ślizgonom w czasie lekcji Eliksirów. A skoro jesteśmy przy Ślizgonach, jak się czuje Black? – Lily uniosła głowę znad kociołka i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z zaniepokojeniem. – Słyszałam, że mocno go poturbowali.

Mia zastygła na wzmiankę o Syriuszu.

\- No, tak. Widziałam się z nim przed lekcją. To wszystko powoli wymyka się spod kontroli. Najpierw przeszedł przez piekło w czasie wakacji, a teraz to?

\- Uważasz, że stoi za tym Sama-Wiesz-Kto? – Wyszeptała Lily.

\- Tak – potwierdziła stanowczym tonem Mia. – _Ty_ trzymaj się od tego z daleka.

Potrząsnęła głową, widząc oburzoną minę przyjaciółki.

\- Mówię poważnie, Lily. Po prostu nadal bądź dobrym prefektem, który nie dopuszcza do walk na korytarzach. Urodziłaś się w rodzinie Mugoli, co automatycznie czyni z ciebie ich potencjalny cel.

Lily odpowiedziała poważnym spojrzeniem, w którym kryła się irytacja.

\- Zdrajcy krwi też są potencjalnymi celami.

\- Tak, ale ty jesteś w gorszej sytuacji – Mia prawie warknęła i żeby zmienić temat, zajrzała do kociołka przyjaciółki. Eliksir Lily zmienił kolor na perłowy, a dym unosił się nad jego powierzchnią w postaci spirali. – Wygląda na to, że skończyłaś.

\- Myślisz, że tak powinien wyglądać? –Zapytała Lily nerwowo.

\- Ważniejsze jest to, jak pachnie, a nie, jak wygląda. Ty będziesz czuła od niego coś innego, niż pozostali. Zapach eliksiru powinien ci się kojarzyć z tym, co cię najbardziej pociąga – Mia urwała i spojrzała na swój wywar, który barwą zaczął przypominać eliksir Lily.

Zgasiła płomień pod kociołkiem i przestała mieszać płyn, ale jej cała uwaga skupiona była na pochylonej nad swoim eliksirem Lily. Dziewczyna wdychała opary i powoli jej spojrzenie traciło ostrość.

Lily odetchnęła i zamrugała ze zdziwieniem. Miała rozszerzone źrenice.

\- Czuję zapach tarty cytrynowej – uśmiechnęła się, ale po chwili jej uśmiech zaczął blednąć, gdy zdawała sobie sprawę, jakie inne aromaty zawiera mieszanka. –Jest też zapach kwitnącego sadu i… I… Miotły?

Lily pobladła i odskoczyła od swojego kociołka. Wpatrywała się w kociołek szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Mia uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem do przyjaciółki.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że lubisz tartę cytrynową.

Lily zaczerwieniła się.

\- Nie lubię. To znaczy… Lubię, ale ja nie…

Rozpromieniona Mia tylko odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy dotarło do niej, że Lily Evans w końcu się zorientowała, że gdzieś głęboko żywi jakieś uczucia dla Jamesa Pottera.

\- A jak pachnie _twoja_ Amortencja? – Zapytała Lily, próbując zmienić temat.

\- Jak pergamin i świeżo skoszona trawa – odpowiedziała Mia, nawet nie wąchając oparów. – Miałam już styczność z Amortencją.

Przypomniała sobie lekcję w swojej oryginalnej linii czasowej, kiedy Harry uwarzył eliksir korzystając z porad Księcia Półkrwi. Spojrzenie Mii nieświadomie spoczęło na Snapie, który siedział przy swoim stanowisku z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i znudzonym wzrokiem. Przed nim stały trzy zakorkowane fiolki eliksiru. _Pozer_.

\- Pergamin i świeżo skoszona trawa? – Powtórzyła Lily. – To wszystko? Ma to dla ciebie jakiś sens?

\- Czasami dochodzą do tego inne aromaty – Mia wzruszyła ramionami, gdy na myśl przyszły jej whisky, skóra i tytoń. _Syriusz_. – Powąchaj ją dla mnie.

Lily uniosła brew.

\- Sama nie chcesz tego zrobić?

Mia potrząsnęła głową.

\- Niedawno powiedziano mi, że sama powinnam podejmować ważne decyzje. Nie chcę, żeby eliksir miłosny powiedział mi, kto mnie najbardziej pociąga.

\- Syriusz i Remus? – Dopytała Evans.

\- Syriusz chce, żeby znowu zaczęła się umawiać z Remusem.

\- To z jego strony bardzo… Mądre. Znajdował się pod działaniem jakiejś klątwy, kiedy to mówił?

Mia głośno się roześmiała, co sprawiło, że pozostali uczniowie spojrzeli na nią z zaciekawieniem. Zaczerwieniła się i odkaszlnęła, zawstydzona, po czym opuściła wzrok i bez wąchania Amortencji, napełniła eliksirem swoje fiolki.

\- Nie, on po prostu uważa, że… Powiedz mi, wiesz o tym, że wilkołaki mają swoje przeznaczone samice, prawda? – Zapytała szeptem i Lily tylko skinęła głową. – Syriusz uważa, że dla mnie i dla Remusa to była wymówka, żeby ze sobą zerwać.

\- A była?

\- Tak i nie – Mia wzruszyła ramionami. – Źle się czuję z tym, że jestem z Remusem, podczas gdy gdzieś czeka na niego przeznaczona mu kobieta. I nie chcę krzywdzić Syriusza.

\- Remus nie ma kontroli nad przeznaczeniem. Dlaczego nie miałabyś z nim być, skoro to nie od niego zależy? – Zapytała Lily. – Teraz zwodzisz Syriusza, który nie może mieć pewności, czy przypadkiem nie jesteś zakochana w jego najlepszym przyjacielu.

Mia rzuciła przyjaciółce mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Nie rozmawiałaś przypadkiem z Syriuszem?

\- Nie, ale skoro on ci powiedział to samo, to znaczy, że sytuacja jest oczywista. Nikt nigdy nie zrozumiał, dlaczego rozstałaś się z Remusem. Nie sądzę, że zachowaliście się sprawiedliwie wobec siebie nawzajem, a skoro Syriusz z ciebie rezygnuje, ty nie powinnaś czuć się winna. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Mia. Wiem, że kochasz ich obu.

Mia tylko westchnęła, zakorkowała ostatnią fiolkę i odstawiła eliksir daleko od siebie, żeby móc oprzeć ramiona na stole laboratoryjnym.

\- I to właśnie jest problem.

\- Więc napraw ten problem – Lily polizała swój kciuk i poprawiła krzywo naklejoną kartkę z opisem zawartości fiolki, a następnie zaklęciem utrwaliła jej pozycję. – Wybierz jednego z nich i włóż w wasz związek całe swoje serce. Jeśli to nie zadziała, nie będziesz miała wątpliwości. Sugeruję, żebyś skupiła się na Remusie, skoro Syriusz poruszył cały ten temat.

Mia parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Sądzę, że po prostu chciałabyś wiedzieć więcej o moim życiu prywatnym.

Lily wyprostowała się i uniosła dumnie podbródek. Machnęła różdżką nad zawartością kociołka i resztka eliksiru zniknęła.

\- Nawet się nie odniosę do twojego bezpodstawnego oskarżenia. Nie przyznam się też, że pożyczyłam od Mary mugolską książkę, której głównym bohaterem jest usychający z miłości wilkołak.

\- Kłamczucha – Mia zachichotała i zaczęła sprzątać swoje stanowisko.

\- Jednej rzeczy jestem ciekawa – Lily odkaszlnęła i pochyliła się nad przyjaciółką, żeby nikt jej nie usłyszał. Jej policzki się zaróżowiły – Czy wilkołaki naprawdę gryzą… Podczas… No wiesz?

\- Gryzą, żeby oznaczyć swoją partnerkę, tak.

Kiedy oczy Lily niebezpiecznie się rozszerzyły, Mia odsunęła lekko swoje szaty, żeby pokazać przyjaciółce nieskazitelną skórę swojego ramienia. Zaśmiała się cicho, słysząc, jak Lily westchnęła zawiedziona.

Mia poprawiła swoje szaty.

\- Muszę cię tylko uświadomić, że to bajka, że wilkołaki gryzą w obojczyk. Partnerzy mają zwykle ślady na udach i biodrach – wzrok Lily natychmiast powędrował niżej, a Mia potrząsnęła głową. – Jeśli chciałabyś, żebym się rozebrała, to powiem ci, że patrzysz na nie tego Pottera, co trzeba.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Po zakończonej lekcji Eliksirów Mia skierowała swoje kroki ku klatce schodowej, którą mogła dotrzeć do biblioteki. Sprawdziła na Mapie Huncwotów, że właśnie tam powinna znaleźć Remusa. Nie chciała tego przyznawać na głos, ale zarówno Syriusz, jak i Lily mieli po części rację. Ona i Remus nie wyjaśnili wszystkiego między sobą, kiedy się rozstali.

Mia zdecydowała się na rozstanie z chłopakiem, bo znała przyszłość. Wiedziała, że Remus pozna Tonks i będzie miał syna, Teddy'ego. Wiedziała, że wraz ze znalezieniem przeznaczonej sobie kobiety, Remus znajdzie szczęście. Wiedziała, że ona i Syriusz dzielą Więź Duchową i że w przyszłości to wiele dla niego znaczyło. Opiekował się nią, kiedy uciekali przed Śmierciożercami, spał w jej łóżku – nieważne, że pod postacią Łapy – uratował ją przed Bellatrix, uratował przed utonięciem i pocałował ją namiętnie w ukrytym przejściu w samym środku bitwy. Wiedziała o tym wszystkim.

Syriusz i Remus nie wiedzieli o tym nic. I Syriusz miał rację – to było niesprawiedliwe. Los odebrał im możliwość wyboru, dając Remusowi przeznaczoną mu partnerkę, a na Syriusza nakładając Więź Duchową. Ona też odebrała im wybór, znając przyszłość i nie dzieląc się z nimi swoją wiedzą. Oni potrzebowali dowodów. Wobec tego Mia da im ostateczny dowód, robiąc dokładnie to, co zalecił jej w swoim liście Przyszły Remus.

 _Ciesz się swoim życiem_.

\- Cześć – przywitała Remusa, kiedy już go znalazła, zaszytego w najdalszym kącie biblioteki.

Siedział sam przy stoliku schowanym między Numerologią i Alchemią. Rozpromieniła się, kiedy odpowiedział jej uśmiechem, mimo że pióro w jego dłoni zadrżało. Tej nocy wypadała pełnia księżyca i Mia wiedziała, że emocje Remusa były na skraju wybuchu. Szybko się do niego przysiadła i nakryła jego dłoń swoją.

\- Przepraszam – Remus zmarszczył brwi i przyciągnął rękę do siebie. Trzasnęły kosteczki. – Jestem dość niespokojny. Od kiedy pogorszyła się pogoda, nie miałem okazji pobiegać. Przez to jestem taki… Przygaszony. Podobno mieliśmy się spotkać dopiero po wschodzie księżyca?

\- Rozmawiałam z Syriuszem.

Remus odwrócił wzrok.

\- I co ci powiedział?

\- Doskonale wiesz, co mi powiedział – odpowiedziała, wyciągając różdżkę i machając nią w powietrzu. Niewerbalnie rzuciła Zaklęcie Wyciszające oraz swoje słynne, warte przydziału do Slytherinu zaklęcie Odrzucająco-Omijające. Rozproszyło to uwagę Remusa, co Mia wykorzystała, żeby przysunąć się do niego. – Nie byłeś ze mną szczery.

\- Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć. My tylko rozmawialiśmy… Rozmawialiśmy o więzi, jaka tworzy się między wilkołakiem i jego partnerką, a potem o tobie i Syriuszu, a potem…

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że _my_ się poddaliśmy? – Zapytała wprost. – Że wybraliśmy najłatwiejszą drogę, bo uważaliśmy, że nie mamy wyboru?

Remus zmarszczył brwi i przymknął oczy.

\- _Ja_ nie mam wyboru.

\- A gdybyś _miał_? – Zapytała i z satysfakcją zauważyła, że z trudem przełknął ślinę.

Odetchnął głęboko przez nos.

\- Wybrałbym ciebie.

Uważnie go obserwowała i pozwoliła sobie przełączyć swoje zmysły na lisie. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że ludzkimi zmysłami nie byłaby w stanie dostrzec tego, co znajdowało się tuż przed jej oczami. Widziała, jak jego krew pulsowała w rytm uderzeń serca w żyłach pod cienką skórą szyi. Słyszała, jak głęboko wciągał jej zapach do płuc podczas każdego wdechu. Poczuła, kiedy jej aromat coś w nim rozpalił.

Sprawiło to, że jej ciało opanowało stare, znajome podniecenie. Jego reakcja spowodowała, że Mia uśmiechnęła się, czując moc, jaką nad nim posiadała.

Jego powieki nadal były opuszczone, kiedy Mia sięgnęła dłonią pod stołem i położyła ją pewnie na jego udzie. Drgnął, czując jej dotyk i szeroko otworzył oczy, w których wyczytała pytanie. Odpowiedziała na nie, przesuwając dłoń w górę, aż jej palce znalazły znajomy twardy kształt, ukryty pod materiałem spodni.

\- O, kurwa… - Remus wciągnął powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby. Poruszył biodrami w reakcji na jej poczynania, pochylił się do przodu i twarz ukrył w kartach _Nowej Teorii Numerologii_ , którą właśnie czytał.

Uśmiech Mii poszerzył się, gdy usłyszała, jak Remus klnie. Zawsze lubiła te momenty, kiedy jej zachowanie wyzwalało w nim potrzebę odwołania się do mocniejszego słownictwa, które generalnie zostawiał sobie wyłącznie na wybuchy złości.

Nie mogła się powstrzymać od głębokiego, podniecającego śmiechu na myśl, jak szybko rzuciła chłopaka na kolana – albo, w tym przypadku, na stół. To też była magia, której się nauczyła i szybko doprowadziła do perfekcji. Rozpięła jego spodnie, a jego ciało zesztywniało ze zdziwienia. Jednak jej nie zatrzymał.

\- Mia… Mia, powinniśmy… Musimy…

\- Przestać? – Zasugerowała.

\- Nie? – Jęknął w odpowiedzi, próbując skupić się na dylemacie moralnym, przed którym został postawiony.

Odsunęła się od niego na chwilę, żeby pozwolić mu odzyskać jasność umysłu.

\- Uważam, że Syriusz miał rację.

Remus podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią zdziwionym wzrokiem. Jego miękkie, zielone oczy były szeroko otwarte.

\- Zbyt szybko się poddaliśmy. Wiem, że niczego nie zmienię. Złe rzeczy na pewno się przydarzą. Już się przydarzyły. Czuję się bezsilna. Dlatego chcę mieć chociaż jakiś wybór. Przynajmniej w tej sprawie – wskazała dłonią na nich oboje. – Dlatego uważam, że Syriusz miał rację, ale niech ci Merlin dopomoże, jeśli kiedyś mu o tym powiesz.

Remus uśmiechnął się lekko i sięgnął ręką po jej dłoń.

\- Podobno mieliśmy zasadę, która mówi, że nie rozmawiamy o Syriuszu, kiedy jesteśmy nadzy.

Mia zachichotała.

\- Planujesz pozbyć się ubrań?

\- Powiedzmy, że to się liczy jako „nago" – odpowiedział drapieżnym uśmiechem. Jego oczy błysnęły złotem, kiedy położył jej dłoń na swojej twardej erekcji. Następnie opuścił powieki, czując, jak Mia z ochotą dotyka jego ciała. Otworzył usta i cicho jęknął.

Mia poczuła tę moc, którą nad nim w tej chwili miała.

Remus oddychał szybko, zagryzając dolną wargę.

\- Tak jest dobrze? – Wyszeptała.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Ja za tobą też… I za tym.

Pochyliła się nad nią i złapała jego dolną wargę swoimi ustami, rozkoszując się smakiem, którego tak dawno nie czuła.

Remus jęknął i pozwolił, żeby jego język wślizgnął się za jej wargi. Jego ręka spoczęła na jej karku i delikatnie go masowała.

\- Czy to jedna z twoich fantazji erotycznych? – Zapytała, odrywając się od niego.

Lupin odetchnął prosto w jej usta.

\- Jedna z wielu.

\- Opowiedz mi.

\- Mmm-mmm – Remus pokręcił przecząco głową, a jego kark pokrył się ceglastoczerwonym rumieńcem.

\- Nie? Może powinnam zgadywać? – Szepnęła przy jego uchu i uśmiechnęła się, kiedy poczuła, że skinął. – Założę się, że w twojej pięknej głowie zalęgła się fantazja, w której bierzesz mnie na tym stoliku.

Remus warknął, słysząc jej słowa.

\- Nie? To może przy półkach. W bibliotece jest tyle półek. Nie chciałbyś przygwoździć mnie do jednej z nich? – Zapytała niskim, głębokim głosem. – Nie chciałbyś mnie ostro przelecieć przy książkach do Zaawansowanej Transmutacji?

Chłopak jęknął, pochylił się nad nią i mocno pocałował. Odsunął się dopiero po chwili, żeby zachichotać.

\- Masz kosmate myśli. Syriusz miał na ciebie zły wpływ.

\- Chcesz na niego nakrzyczeć? – Zapytała, nawet nie próbując ukryć swojego podniecenia, kiedy wpatrywała się wyczekująco w głodne, błyszczące pożądaniem, zielone oczy Remusa.

\- Nakrzyczeć? – Chłopak roześmiał się. – Wyślę mu kosz prezentowy z Miodowego Królestwa! Ale najpierw odwiedzimy półki w sekcji Zaawansowanej Transmutacji.


	57. Intencja

Od tłumaczki: Sama uważam, że poniższy rozdział to dobry rozdział. Trochę wyjaśnień, trochę wspomnień z poprzedniej linii czasowej i chociaż przez chwilę – trochę szczęścia. Zbliża się mroczny czas dla naszych bohaterów. Dlatego cieszmy się tą chwilą razem z nimi. Do zobaczenia za tydzień.

ROZDZIAŁ 57 – INTENCJA

9 września 1976

Mia powoli otworzyła oczy, kiedy do wnętrza Wrzeszczącej Chaty wpadły pierwsze promienie słońca. Wiedziała, że w pokoju obok stało łóżko, a jednak obudziła się na podłodze pomieszczenia, które w normalnym domu służyłoby za salon. Wrzeszcząca Chata nie była jednak normalnym domem, a nawiedzonym budynkiem. Ziewnęła i lekko się przeciągnęła, wzdrygając się, kiedy wyczuła za sobą ciepło nagiego ciała, przyciśniętego do niej.

Uśmiechnęła się jednak, kiedy poczuła usta Remusa muskające jej odsłonięte ramię, następnie rękę i żebra. Kiedy dotarł do jej biodra, zamiast delikatnego dotyku warg, poczuła na swojej skórze jego zęby.

Przebiegł przez nią dreszcz, gdy dotarły do niej konsekwencje jego poczynań. Mia znała zwyczaje wilkołaków, ponieważ poza tym, że przeczytała wszystkie książki dotyczące tego tematu, Tonks uwielbiała plotkować niemal tak samo, jak Ginny i kiedyś pokazała Hermionie bliznę po ranie, którą zostawiły zęby Remusa. Pochodziła z nocy po ostatniej bitwie, kiedy wszyscy zdecydowali się upić.

Remus prawdopodobnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak duże znaczenie miało to, że przyłożył zęby do jej skóry, ale _Lunatyk_ na pewno wiedział. Z tego powodu Mia nie była zaskoczona, gdy po chwili Remus wycofał się, całując miejsce, które chwilę wcześniej prawie ugryzł. Nie przeszkadzało jej to. Wiedziała, że Remus nigdy nie oznaczy jej jako swojej samicy – Lunatyk mu na to nie pozwoli, nawet gdyby próbował. Była jednak jakaś część jej duszy, która uważała, że po takim oznaczeniu, byłoby im łatwiej. _Nie_. Nie powinna była w ogóle o tym myśleć. Powinna zapomnieć o przyszłości i skupić się na teraźniejszości, myśleć logicznie.

 _Żyj swoim życiem. Ciesz się swoim życiem_.

 _I wyprostuj swoje życie_ , dodała po chwili w myślach.

Remus nadal całował jej biodra i dotarło do niej, że w taki sposób próbuje ją przeprosić za siniaki, które zostawił na jej ciele ostatniej nocy. Na nic się nie zdały jej tłumaczenia, że nie miała nic przeciwko nim. Coś ekscytującego kryło się w świadomości, że posiadł ją pewny siebie mężczyzna, a ona nie została zredukowana wyłącznie do jego własności. Remus zawładnął jej wszystkimi zmysłami, a wspomnienia ostatniej nocy sprawiały jej niesamowitą przyjemność.

 _Nie pokonali nawet całej długości tunelu wiodącego do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, kiedy Mia popchnęła Remusa na ziemię i objęła nogami jego ciało. Zdzierali z siebie ubrani, opanowani przez pożądanie i potrzebę. Skąpali się razem w każdym spojrzeniu, każdej pieszczocie, każdym jęknięciu, które wydawali, ciesząc się sobą nawzajem._

 _Jego palce zagłębiały się w jej biodrach, którymi poruszała w szybkim tempie. Jej oddech owiewał jego policzek, kiedy szeptała wulgarne opisy jego pożądania i jej podniecenia. Jego usta ślizgały się po jej wargach, jej policzkach i szyi, smakując ją. Jej paznokcie wbijały się w wrażliwą skórę jego piersi, co spowodowało, że wygiął się w łuk i pozbawił ich ostatnich resztek ubrań, które dzieliły ich prawie nagie ciała._

 _Równocześnie jęknęli, zachwyceni ponownym zjednoczeniem ich ciał. Remus usiadł i przyciągnął do siebie jej gorące ciało. Skrzyżowała nogi za jego plecami i nagle oboje znieruchomieli w głębokim pocałunku, którym próbowali wyrazić swój żal. Przepraszali się wzajemnie za swój bezsensowny upór i rozstanie._

 _Księżyc lśnił tuż nad horyzontem i przygotowywał się do wzejścia w pełni. I mimo że z jednej strony chcieli trwać w taki zawieszeniu, na skraju idealnej chwili, postanowili, że przed jego transformacją zaliczą jeszcze jedną rundę._

 _Godzinę później rozbawiony wilkołak obserwował, jak mała lisica skacze po meblach rozrzuconych po wnętrzu Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Zatrzymała się dopiero na parapecie wysokiego okna, przez którego szczeliny mogła patrzeć na księżyc. I zapatrzyła się w niego, jakby był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką w życiu widziała._

\- Jesteś wyjątkowo rozbudzony, biorąc pod uwagę, że w nocy przypadła pełnia księżyca – zamruczała, czując, jak jego palce mijają wrażliwy punkt w zgięciu jej kolana i suną w górę, na jej uda. – Masz jakieś rany, które wymagają mojej pomocy?

\- Już to załatwiłem – wymamrotał Remus, trzymając twarz na wysokości miejsca, gdzie pośladek zmieniał się w biodro. – Nie pojawiłem się z rana w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, więc pani Pomfrey przyszła tutaj. A ponieważ nie mogła się przedostać przez twoje zaklęcia ochronne, zostawiła wszystkie moje eliksiry pod Wierzbą Bijącą.

Mia uniosła brew i jej spojrzenie omiotło jego piękne, nagie ciało.

\- Poszedłeś do Wierzby Bijącej bez żadnych ubrań na sobie?

Remus roześmiał się.

\- Nie. Ubrałem się, poszedłem po eliksiry i już wróciłem.

\- I się ponownie rozebrałeś?

\- Mam pewną nadzieję związaną z tym, co się działo ostatniej nocy – złożył kolejny pocałunek na jej gorącej skórze. – A poza tym, nikt nie przejdzie przez twoje osłony.

\- Chyba mnie nie winisz za to, że chcę nam zapewnić odrobinę prywatności? – Mia odpowiedziała uśmiechem, widząc, że jego transformacja przebiegła spokojnie, a eliksiry już zaczęły działać. – Po tej scenie, którą urządził Jamie w zeszłym tygodniu i tak nie zamierzałam go wpuścić tej nocy do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Szczególnie, że pojawiliśmy się tu na długo przed wzejściem księżyca.

Jęknęła cicho, kiedy jego oddech musnął jej pępek. Sięgnęła dłońmi w dół, zagłębiając palce w jego jasnych włosach.

\- Rogacz na pewno zrozumiał, co my tu robimy, skoro nie mógł wejść do tunelu pod Wierzbą Bijącą – powiedział i zamrugał, kiedy znaczenie tych słów w pełni do niego dotarło. Nie przestał jednak jej całować, a po chwili odwrócił jej ciało przodem do siebie, żeby mieć do niej lepszy dostęp. Zamruczała z zadowoleniem.

\- Poradzę sobie z nim – westchnęła.

Remus roześmiał się cicho.

\- Jestem zdziwiony, że chłopcy nie zatrudnili Łamacza Klątw do zdjęcia twoich zaklęć ochronnych.

\- A ja jestem pewna, że Jamie jest przerażony, że przypadkiem mógłby przyłapać nas na uprawianiu seksu – zachichotała Mia. – Jeśli chodzi o Syriusza, wszystko zależy od tego, czy został już wypuszczony ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Jeśli tak, pewnie wrócił do dormitorium z płaczem, że tej nocy nie może się z nami pobawić w Animaga.

\- A Peter?

\- Jeśli przyłapię tego małego szczurka na podglądaniu nas podczas uprawiania seksu, z chęcią popatrzę, jak ktoś go udusi – syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nadal nie dawało jej spokoju to, że Glizdogon nie tylko widział ich w tak intymnej sytuacji, ale na dodatek wygadał wszystko jej bratu. – To, co robimy w zaciszu naszych sypialni… Albo Pokoju Życzeń… Albo Wrzeszczącej Chaty… Albo…

Urwała ze śmiechem.

Remus odpowiedział identycznie.

\- Albo biblioteki.

\- Albo biblioteki – zgodziła się. Jej spojrzenie złagodniało, kiedy Remus położył głowę na jej piersi. – To wyłącznie nasza sprawa i nie jest to coś, czemu można się przyglądać.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, gdyby ludzie na nas patrzyli – zachichotał.

Mia zauważyła, że jego oczy nadal mają złoty odcień. Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Albo jesteś bardzo pewny siebie i pękasz z dumy na myśl o twoim występie ostatniej nocy, albo masz jakieś mroczne, głęboko ukryte fantazje, o których jeszcze mi nie powiedziałeś.

\- Może jedno i drugie – wzruszył ramionami i Mia wybuchła głośnym śmiechem. Pochyliła się, żeby go pocałować.

Kiedy oderwała swoje usta od jego warg, uśmiechnął się do niej i nagle cały jej świat się rozjaśnił. Jednakże tak szybko, jak się rozjaśnił, tak szybko też uśmiech Remusa przysłoniło mroczne spojrzenie.

\- Masz zamiar mi powiedzieć?

\- O czym? – Zapytała, marszcząc brwi.

W odpowiedzi Remus pochylił się i pocałował jej skórę dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie zaczynała się długa, fioletowa blizna.

Mia głośno wciągnęła powietrze, martwiąc się jego reakcją, ale on tylko całował całą długość jej blizny, sprawiając, że po jej kręgosłupie przechodziły dreszcze, a między jej nogami rozlało się przyjemne ciepło. Zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła, żeby jego gorące ciało przepędziło z jej głowy stres i zmartwienie.

\- Muszę?

\- Nie – odpowiedział i podciągnął się tak, żeby znowu położyć głowę między jej piersiami. – Wszyscy mamy prawo do swoich sekretów. Ale chciałbym, żebyś mi powiedziała. Ta blizna jest efektem mrocznej klątwy, a ponieważ nie było jej tam kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy po raz ostatni widziałem cię nago, domyślam się, że to świeża sprawa.

\- Nienawidzę jej – wymamrotała.

 _Hermiona miała wrażenie, że jej głowa za chwilę wybuchnie, a mięśnie się rozerwą. W pomieszczeniu było bardzo ciemno i unosił się w nim zapach eliksirów, więc założyła, że znajduje się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, w Hogwarcie. Ale skoro tu była, coś musiało pójść bardzo źle. Spróbowała sobie przypomnieć, ale w jej głowie plątały się rozmazane obrazy. Pamiętała, że zaprowadzili Umbridge – tę ohydną, podobną do ropuchy namiastkę czarownicy – do Zakazanego Lasu, skąd na testralach ruszyli w daleką drogę. Przez cały lot miała zamknięte oczy._

 _Ministerstwo Magii. Przypomniała sobie, że polecieli, żeby uratować Syriusza. Harry miał wizję, która w rzeczywistości nie była wizją, ale wtedy o tym nie wiedzieli. Pamiętała ogromną, okrągłą komnatę w mnóstwem drzwi. Inne pomieszczenie z mózgami pływającymi w pękatych słojach. Jeszcze inny pokój pełen Zmieniaczy Czasu, zniszczonych w trakcie bitwy ze Śmierciożercami. Śmierciożercy! Zostali zaatakowani przez Śmierciożerców w Sali Przepowiedni._

 _Hermiona pamiętała, że została odseparowana od pozostałych, ale wiedziała, że Neville i Harry są w pobliżu. Jakiś Śmierciożerca znalazł ich, kiedy próbowali się ukryć w jednej z pustych komnat. Pamiętała, że odebrała mu mowę, żeby nie zaalarmował pozostałych o ich obecności, a Harry rzucił na drugiego zaklęcie unieruchamiające. I wtedy jej się przypomniało, że uciszony Śmierciożerca spojrzał na nią z nienawiścią, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Zobaczyła szybujące w jej stronę fioletowe płomienie, poczuła oszałamiający ból i wszystko spowiła ciemność._

 _Ona przeżyła, ale co z pozostałymi? Próbowała przyzwyczaić swoje oczy do ciemności, ale nadal nic nie widziała. Zauważyła jednak ruch obok łóżka i dopiero wtedy się zorientowała, że jej mała dłoń spoczywa między dwiema większymi._

 _\- Harry? – Wymamrotała, a słowa ledwo przeszły przez jej suche, podrażnione gardło. Poczuła, że ręce trzymające jej dłoń zacisnęły się._

 _\- Hermiona?_

 _\- Profesor Lupin? – Odpowiedziała, zdziwiona jego obecnością. Jej słowa spowodowały, że puścił jej dłoń. Słyszała, jak westchnął. – Co się stało? Może pan zapalić światło? Nie wiem, gdzie jest moja różdżka…_

 _\- Nie – wyszeptał Lupin. – Jest… Będzie lepiej, jeśli pozostaniemy w ciemnościach. Byłaś nieprzytomna przez kilka dni i… I światło może sprawić ci ból._

 _Zastanawiała się, czy nie kłamał. Brzmiał tak, jakby powstrzymywał się od powiedzenia za dużo. Słyszała, jak kilka razy pociągnął nosem. Płakał i nie chciał, żeby oglądała go w takim stanie._

 _Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, czując ogarniającą ją panikę._

 _\- Panie profesorze, co się stało? Gdzie jest Harry?_

 _\- Harry ma się dobrze – zapewnił nauczyciel. – A przynajmniej jest bezpieczny. Członkowie Zakonu na czas przybyli do Ministerstwa. Nikt z was… No cóż, kilkoro zostało rannych, ale ty, Neville, Ron, Harry, Ginny i Luna wróciliście do domu._

 _\- Co mi się stało? – W końcu zebrała odwagę, żeby zapytać, skoro wiedziała, że jej przyjaciele żyją._

 _\- Nie jestem pewny – przeczyścił gardło. – Trafiła cię potężna klątwa. Neville i Harry powiedzieli nam, że Śmierciożerca, który rzucił to zaklęcie, został uciszony. Uważamy, że dzięki temu przeżyłaś._

 _Wydawało się jej, że wypowiadanie tych słów sprawiło mu ból i było jej z tego powodu bardzo przykro. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy jej klęska była dla niego powodem do wstydu. Był najlepszym nauczycielem, który nauczał Obrony przed Czarną Magią, a ona po jego zajęciach pozwoliła się zranić._

 _\- Mogę zobaczyć? – Zapytała i czekała na jego odpowiedź, która nigdy nie nadeszła._

 _Dopiero po minucie wahania bezgłośnie zapalił się czubek jego różdżki. Podał ją Hermionie, która wpatrywała się w jego wyciągniętą dłoń ze zdumieniem. Nigdy wcześniej żaden profesor – żaden dorosły – nie ofiarował jej dobrowolnie swojej różdżki. Różdżka była dla czarodzieja lub czarownicy świętością. To różdżka wybierała swojego właściciela. Patrząc na wyciągniętą dłoń Lupina, który tak ufnie ofiarowywał jej swoją własność, delikatnie wzięła ją do ręki i próbowała się uśmiechnąć do mężczyzny. Zauważyła, że odwrócił od niej twarz. Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że spojrzał w bok, żeby zapewnić jej odrobinę prywatności, ponieważ miała na sobie wyłącznie bandaże, którymi była owinięta cała jej klatka piersiowa._

 _Zamrugała nerwowo powiekami i sięgnęła do krawędzi opatrunku, podnosząc go na kilka centymetrów, żeby zobaczyć ukrytą pod nim bliznę. Zmarszczyła brwi na widok cienkiej, fioletowej linii, która wrzynała się głęboko w jej skórę, pokrytą sino-żółtymi plamami. Oddech uwiązł jej w gardle i jęknęła, widząc jej brzydotę. Dowód na to, że nie była wystarczająco szybka, wystarczająco silna._

 _\- To tylko blizna, Hermiono – Lupin ponownie odkaszlnął, ale nie spojrzał na nią. – Im głębiej ból przenika wasze istnienie, tym większą radość możecie w nim pomieścić._

 _Hermiona uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem w oczach._

 _\- Piękny cytat._

 _\- Khalil Gibran – wymamrotał. – Poeta._

 _\- Czarodziej?_

 _Lupin wziął drżący wdech._

 _\- Mugol._

 _\- Panie profesorze, czy czegoś mi pan nie mówi? – Zapytała, poprawiając swój opatrunek i naciągając na siebie szpitalne prześcieradło. Słysząc jej słowa, zatrzęsły się jego ramiona, a ona zmrużyła oczy, widząc jak ten silny mężczyzna płacze i rozpada się na kawałeczki. Czuła bezsilność, patrząc, jak Lupin łka odwrócony do niej plecami. I choć było to niewłaściwe zachowanie, wyciągnęła w jego stronę ramię i poklepała go po plecach._

 _Zesztywniał pod jej dotykiem._

 _\- Syriusz nie żyje._

 _Jęknęła, a gdzieś w jej duszy rozlało się przerażające zimno._

 _\- Nie! O, nie! Gdzie… Gdzie jest Harry? O, mój boże, Remusie! – Po raz pierwszy zwróciła się do niego po imieniu, nawet nie zwracając na to uwagi. – Remusie, tak mi przykro. Był twoim najlepszym przyjacielem… Dobrze się czujesz? Przepraszam… Oczywiście, że nie czujesz się dobrze…_

 _\- A jak ty się czujesz?_

 _Zamrugała ze zdumienia i skinęła głową._

 _\- Dam sobie radę. Bardziej się martwię o ciebie i o Harry'ego._

 _Umilkł na chwilę._

 _\- Ja… Przywykłem do tego, że tracę ludzi, których kocham – te słowa złamały jej serce. – Powinnaś martwić się o Harry'ego. Ja dam z siebie wszystko… Teraz moim zadaniem jest opiekować się nim._

 _\- Moim też – wyszeptała Hermiona i nie wiedzieć czemu, Remus znowu załkał._

 _Skinął po chwili głową._

 _\- Nasze zadanie._

\- Mia, to tylko blizna – powiedział Remus, odciągając ją od ponurych wspomnień. Ponownie złożył pocałunek na linii znaczącej jej ciało. – Przypominam ci, że ja mam ich znacznie więcej, a kiedyś nazwałaś mnie pięknym mimo tego.

\- Jesteś piękny, Remusie – Mia zagryzła wargi, gdy pozwoliła sobie obrzucić wzrokiem całe jego ciało, a palce zanurzyła w jego włosy. – Obiecuję ci, że opowiem ci o tej bliźnie. Ale nie dzisiaj. To dla mnie bardzo ważne.

\- Nie ma problemu. Ważne, żebyś ty się dobrze czuła.

Uśmiechnęła się z czułością.

\- Dziękuję, że uszanowałeś moją prywatność – powiedziała i zaśmiała się radośnie, kiedy ją mocno pocałował. Różnica między reakcją Remusa i Syriusza była kolosalna, ale Mia usilnie starała się ich nie porównywać.

\- I mimo, że bardzo chciałabym jeszcze raz cię dzisiaj poczuć – oświadczyła po chwili, odpychając go lekko od siebie otwartą dłonią, - potrzebujesz odpoczynku i śniadania. I sądzę, że oboje potrzebujemy kąpieli.

Rozpromienił się, a ona znowu się roześmiała.

\- _Osobno_. Łazienka prefektów jest fantastyczna i obiecuję, że niedługo do ciebie w niej dołączę, ale dzisiaj ludzie będą nas szukać i nie chcę, żeby Lily przyłapała nas nagich w łazience, do której teoretycznie nie powinnam mieć dostępu.

\- Powiedziałaś mi, że Lily wie… O nas – parsknął śmiechem.

\- Wie, ale nie musi wszystkiego widzieć na własne oczy. No już, ubieraj się.

Remus jęknął, a Mia prychnęła i zmierzwiła mu włosy, z zadowoleniem patrząc, jak wszystkie kosmyki wracają na swoje miejsce, w przeciwieństwie do włosów Jamesa, które żyły własnym życiem. Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu swoich ubrań i udało jej się założyć bieliznę, kiedy poczuła, że silne ramię zaciska się wokół jej talii, przyciągając ją do jędrnego, twardego, męskiego ciała.

\- Naprawdę to robimy? – Wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha, a ona zadrżała z przyjemności. – My? Na serio? Wszystko albo nic?

Odwróciła się do niego i spojrzała zamyślonym wzrokiem.

\- Nigdy nie będzie między nami „wszystko albo nic", Remusie. _Nigdy_ cię nie stracę. Będzie wszystko albo… _Prawie_ wszystko.

Uśmiechnęła się i delikatnie dotknęła kciukiem jego wargi. Remus natychmiast zagryzł zęby na jej palcu i spojrzał w jej oczy z rozbawieniem. W odpowiedzi ona tylko zmrużyła powieki.

\- Nie. Musisz odpocząć i coś zjeść. Więc bądź dobrym _chłopakiem_ – rozpromieniła się, widząc, jak jego oczy zalśniły z radości, kiedy usłyszał to słowo. – I słuchaj swojej _dziewczyny_.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Rozdzielili się przy Wierzbie Bijącej, co było ich zwyczajem po pełni księżyca. Wślizgnęli się do zamku tajnymi przejściami, próbując dotrzeć do swoich dormitoriów za wszelką cenę unikając spotkania ze swoimi przyjaciółmi – zwłaszcza Syriuszem, Jamesem i Lily. Mia opuściła tego dnia swoją pierwszą lekcję, którą była Historia Magii. Czuła z tego powodu nieznaczne poczucie winy, ale uznała, że długa, gorąca kąpiel jest warta szlabanu, który może jej dać profesor Binns, jeśli w ogóle zauważy jej nieobecność. A było to wysoce nieprawdopodobne.

Spotkała się z Remusem w kuchni, żeby zjeść obiad. Najbardziej im w tym momencie zależało na tym, żeby nie musieć siedzieć w Wielkiej Sali. Po obiedzie przeszli do Pokoju Życzeń, żeby się przespać. Dopiero gdy się obudzili po kilku godzinach, oboje zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mogą się wiecznie ukrywać. I że tego nie chcą.

Gdy weszli do Wielkiej Sali trzymając się za ręce, oczy wszystkich Gryfonów skierowały się na nich. Alice i Frank uśmiechali się słodko do pary. Lily i Mary niemal podskakiwały z radości. W przeciwieństwie do nich, James wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał wybuchnąć.

Remus i Mia podeszli do stołu Gryfonów i usiedli naprzeciwko pozostałych trzech Huncwotów. Syriusz posłał im zadowolony uśmieszek i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Glizdogona, który położył na niej sakiewkę pełną Galeonów.

\- Założyliście się o _to_? – Remus przenosił wzrok z jednego przyjaciela na drugiego.

Mia wywróciła oczami.

\- Syriusz oszukiwał. Już wcześniej o tym wiedział.

Peter spojrzał na Blacka podejrzliwie.

\- _Wiedziałeś_ , że planują do siebie wrócić?

\- Nie – odpowiedział Syriusz. – Wiedziałem, że do siebie _wrócą_. Stąd przypływ niespodziewanej gotówki. A skoro już mowa o pieniądzach… Ja i Peter założyliśmy się o jeszcze jedną rzecz. Ostatniej nocy mi i Rogaczowi odmówiono dostępu do pewnego ekskluzywnego miejsca. Wiecie może, dlaczego? Bo ja się domyślam, dlaczego i jeżeli mam rację, Peter wisi mi kolejne dziesięć Galeonów.

Mia mogła bez problemu usłyszeć, jak James zgrzyta zębami.

\- Weź na wstrzymanie – powiedział do niego Syriusz.

\- Miałeś być w Skrzydle Szpitalnym – Mia sięgnęła przez stół w poszukiwaniu soku dyniowego i uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że siedzący obok niej Remus zaczął przygotowywać jej kolację.

\- Unikasz odpowiedzi na moje pytanie, kotku. Ale nie ma problemu. Uznam malinkę na twojej szyi za wystarczającą odpowiedź – wskazał na zaczerwieniony znak i roześmiał się głośno, kiedy Mia przyłożyła dłoń do swojej szyi i rzuciła mordercze spojrzenie Remusowi, który tylko się zaczerwienił i opuścił głowę, próbując ukryć dumny uśmieszek.

Syriusz, bogatszy o kolejne dziesięć Galeonów, promieniał. Chciała na niego warknąć, ale w ostatniej chwili przypomniała sobie, że właściwie dzięki niemu ona i Remus ponownie byli ze sobą.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział łagodnie.

Mia zdecydowała się, że mu uwierzy. Miała już wiele lat życia za sobą, ale nadal była bardzo niepewna, jeśli chodziło o zazdrość u chłopców. Najpierw doświadczyła gorzkich, bolesnych słów Rona podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego, następnie była świadkiem jego śmiesznego związku z Lavender. Sprawiło to, że przyzwyczaiła się do myśli, że kiedy jakiś chłopiec nie dostanie od niej tego, czego chce, czeka ją wielka awantura. A jednak Syriusz wydawał się być szczęśliwy, że ona i Remus zdecydowali się spróbować stworzyć trwały związek.

James wydął wargi.

\- _Ja_ mam coś przeciwko. Chociaż nikt nawet nie zapytał o moje zdanie.

\- To dlatego, że nikt nie powinien cię pytać o zdanie – odpowiedziała Mia. – Przypominam, że mówimy o _moim_ życiu, o _moim_ związku i biorąc pod uwagę scenę, jaką mi zrobiłeś w zeszłym tygodniu, powinieneś się cieszyć, jeśli kiedykolwiek cię o czymś poinformuję. Jamesie Potterze, musisz natychmiast opanować swój temperament. Przysięgam na twoje życie, jeśli jeszcze raz w mojej obecności padnie z twoich usta słowo „cnota", przeklnę cię stąd do wieczności.

\- Dobrze, nie będę rozmawiał z _tobą_ – James prychnął z irytacją. Odwrócił się do Remusa, który wyprostował się na krześle. – Luniaczku, tęskniłem za tobą ostatniej nocy.

\- Wątpię, żeby Lunatyk mógł powiedzieć to samo o tobie, Rogaczu – zachichotał Syriusz, a Peter parsknął śmiechem prosto w swoją kolację.

\- Stul dziób, Łapo – warknął James. – Wytłumaczysz się?

Remus odkaszlnął.

\- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby.

\- Myślę, że będzie.

\- Po prostu… Zaczekaj – poprosił Remus.

Westchnął z ulgą, słysząc gdzieś znad swojej głowy ciche pohukiwanie. Duża, brązowa sowa właśnie wleciała przez okno Wielkiej Sali. Podleciała do stołu Gryfonów i zatrzymała się dokładnie przed Jamesem. W dziobie niosła wyglądającą bardzo elegancko i formalnie kremową kopertę ze złoconymi napisami. Na odwrocie koperty znajdowała się niezłamana, bordowa pieczęć. Wszyscy uczniowie obserwowali uważnie, jak James delikatnie odbiera list od ptaka.

\- Czy to jest _to_ , o czym myślę? – Zaskrzeczała Mary.

Lily zamrugała ze zdumieniem oczami.

\- Co?

James był pozytywnie zaszokowany. Z jego twarzy natychmiast zniknął gniew, który wcześniej krył się tuż pod powierzchnią jego skóry. Obrócił kopertę w dłoniach, złamał pieczęć i wyciągnął ręcznie napisany, oficjalny list.

Alice i Mary wzdychały z zachwytu, a Frank i Peter patrzyli na rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Syriusz uśmiechał się z dumą. Przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem zdenerwowanemu Remusowi, który z uporem wpatrywał się w Jamesa, mimo spojrzeń, które posyłała mu Mia.

\- Czy ktoś będzie tak miły i wytłumaczy biednej, głupiej dziewczynie urodzonej w rodzinie Mugoli, o co, do diabła, chodzi? – Warknęła Lily, widząc reakcje pozostałych uczniów.

\- To List Intencyjny! – Zawyła Mary. – To bardzo stara tradycja czarodziejów czystej krwi. Mężczyzna wysyła taki list rodzicom czarownicy, o którą chce się oficjalnie i publicznie starać. To bardzo formalna rzecz, romantyczna i…

\- Całkowicie niepotrzebna – zakończyła Mia. Wiele lat temu, gdy została adoptowana przez Potterów, dokładnie nauczyła się wszystkich tradycji, obrzędów i zwyczajów czarodziejów czystej krwi. Musiała sprawić, że wszyscy uwierzą w jej status czarownicy urodzonej w rodzinie Potterów. Z tego powodu musiała wiedzieć wszystko to, o czym wiedziałaby czarownica wychowana przez magiczną rodzinę.

\- To wiążący kontrakt – szepnęła Alice. – Remus właśnie publicznie ogłosił, że nie będzie się starał o żadną inną dziewczynę, przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy Mia zdecydowałaby się z nim zerwać. Wiele pokoleń temu taki list był uznawany przez rodziców dziewczyny jako propozycja małżeństwa.

Mia nie była do końca zaskoczona z faktu, że otrzymała taki list, natomiast dech w piersiach zaparł jej fakt, że otrzymała go od Remusa. Remus był półkrwi czarodziejem, a taki publiczny gest musiał go niesamowicie dużo kosztować. Postawił na szali swoje serce i swoją dumę. Gdyby Mia w tym momencie wstała i oznajmiła, że chce wyjść za Remusa, chłopak musiałby się podporządkować. Pamiętała, jak trudne dla starszego Remusa było zaakceptowanie Tonks jako swojej partnerki. Podsłuchała, jak kłócili się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym po śmierci Dumbledore'a, kiedy Remus powiedział Tonks, że nie może z nią być, bo jest dla niej za stary, za biedny i jest wilkołakiem. Oczywiście, bardzo szybko uporali się z tymi kwestiami i w ciągu kilku tygodni zostali małżeństwem. Mia jednak miała poczucie winy, że Tonks musiała walczyć o Remusa, a jej bez wysiłku ofiarował swoje serce.

\- Pomijając fakt, że ta tradycja brzmi na bardzo przestarzałą… I bardzo romantyczną… - Odszepnęła Lily. – Dlaczego nie wysłał tego listu do jej rodziców?

\- Wysłałem – odpowiedział jej Remus. – W pierwszej chwili, kiedy mogłem się wyrwać do sowiarni.

Jego wzrok nadal był skupiony na Jamesie, który skończył czytać list i wstał, wpatrując się z wyczekiwaniem w przyjaciela. Remus również podniósł się z krzesła.

\- To dlaczego Potter czyta List Intencyjny? – Lily nadal szeptała, wpatrując się w chłopców, jakby właśnie odgrywali scenę przedstawiającą tradycje czarodziejów czystej krwi.

\- To taki symbol – Mia uśmiechnęła się, widząc, jak James wyciąga dłoń do Remusa. Remus drżąco odetchnął i potrząsnął dłonią przyjaciela. Potter w końcu się uśmiechnął.

\- Skoro mój honor został uratowany, możemy coś zjeść? – Usta Mii rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, gdy spoglądała na swojego brata i swojego chłopaka ponownie zajmujących miejsca przy stole. Całkowicie zignorowała fakt, że każda dziewczyna wpatrywała się w Remusa z uwielbieniem, jakby był bohaterem wyjętym prosto z kart mugolskich romansideł Lily.

\- Wszystko albo prawie wszystko, prawda? – Remus wyszczerzył do niej zęby, a Mia, śmiejąc się na cały głos, rzuciła w niego krakersem.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, skąd to całe zamieszanie – powiedziała Lily. – Wiem, że kiedyś taki list zostałby odebrany jako wstęp do małżeństwa, ale _teraz_? Wyglądało to tak, jakby Remus formalnie zapytał Jamesa, czy może z tobą chodzić, co robił przez cały poprzedni rok.

\- W Liście Intencyjnym chodzi o konkury – wyjaśniła Mary, sięgając przez stół i wyrywając z dłoni Jamesa kopertę, żeby się jej przyjrzeć. – To znaczy, że ani Remus, ani Mia nie mogą się spotykać z nikim innym, póki są razem. A jeżeli się rozstaną, będzie to nieodwracalne.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Taki jest przyjęty zwyczaj –odpowiedziała Alice. – Mia i Remus mogliby ze sobą teraz zerwać i zejść się za rok, ale wszyscy obecni w Wielkiej Sali widzieli ten List. Czarodzieje czystej krwi mogliby uznać, że Remus nie dotrzymuje danego słowa, a Mia… Mieliby do powiedzenia o niej dużo nieprzyjemnych rzeczy. W zależności od znajomości, jakie nawiązali w szkole, ich plany zawodowe i małżeńskie mogłyby zostać całkowicie zaprzepaszczone, gdyby lekko potraktowali List Intencyjny.

Mary skinęła głową i z uśmiechem schowała list do kremowej koperty, po czym podała ją Alice.

\- Mia ma prawo wziąć ten list i go spalić. Wtedy Remus nie miałby prawa, żeby kiedykolwiek poprosić ją o rękę.

\- Jak myślisz, dlaczego do tej pory nie dostałaś takiego Listu Intencyjnego od Jamiego? – Mia zachichotała. – Jamie wie, że natychmiast byś go podarła, a on nie mógłby się dłużej o ciebie starać.

Lily prychnęła.

\- Potter nie ma u mnie żadnych szans, nieważne, co by zrobił.

Cichy śmiech uleciał spomiędzy ust Mii, kiedy zobaczyła, że w zielonych oczach przyjaciółki pojawiła się ciekawość. Od czasu lekcji Eliksirów, na której wdychali aromat Amortencji, Lily zdawała sobie sprawę co, albo kto tak naprawdę ją pociąga. Gdyby James zdecydował się wysłać do Lily List Intencyjny, Mia zastanawiała się, jaka byłaby jej reakcja.


	58. Słodkie lenistwo

Od tłumaczki: Przepraszam za opóźnienie. Wczoraj zwyczajnie wyleciało mi z głowy, że muszę usiąść do komputera. Przy okazji tego rozdziału chcę się przyznać, że poezji i cytatów nie tłumaczę sama. Korzystam z oficjalnych tłumaczeń, które są dostępne w sieci. W tym rozdziale Remus i Mia prezentują zarówno twórczość Lorda Byrona, jak i Pabla Nerudy. Te tłumaczenia, oczywiście, nie należą do mnie, są tylko cytatami. I dokładnie to samo odnosi się do wszystkich cytatów w tym fanficku. Miłego czytania, do zobaczenia na koniec tygodnia.

ROZDZIAŁ 58 – SŁODKIE LENISTWO

17 października 1976

Oficjalny List Intencyjny Remusa był najczęściej omawianym tematem w Hogwarcie jeszcze przez kilka tygodni po tym, jak kremowa koperta została pewnego wrześniowego wieczora dostarczona Jamesowi Potterowi. Każdy miał coś do powiedzenia o związku księżniczki czystej krwi i półkrwi prefekta.

James przeprosił Remusa za swoje niegrzeczne zachowanie, ale przez cały czas nie pozwolił mu zapomnieć, że jest bratem Mii. Syriusz, przestrzegając swoich własnych zasad związanych z Mią, przestał z nią flirtować… A przynajmniej nie flirtował z nią tak często, jak kiedyś.

Charlus i Dorea wysłali odpowiedź do Remusa po tygodniu od otrzymania Listu Intencyjnego. Przyniósł ją Łysek, jedna z rodzinnych sów, która pewnego poranka wylądowała przed zdenerwowanym Remusem i zaczęła dziobać palce chłopaka, gdy odebrał kopertę. Remus otworzył ją i zaczął czytać, co napisali mu państwo Potter, świadomy, że Mia i pozostali Huncwoci przyglądają się mu z zainteresowaniem. Na koniec westchnął z ulgą i spojrzał na Jamesa.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział cicho, a James tylko skinął głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Za co on _tobie_ dziękuje? – Chciał wiedzieć Peter.

\- Wysłałem do ojca szybką sowę – wyjaśnił James, posyłając Mii jeszcze szybszy uśmiech. – Obiecałem, że jeśli Remus nie będzie zachowywał się przyzwoicie w stosunku do mojej siostry, znajdę coś bardzo długiego i ostrego, i wbiję to w jego żebra.

\- Możemy uznać, że spełniłeś już swoją groźbę, czy nadal mam się mieć na baczności? – Remus zachichotał, nadal nieco oszołomiony tym, że dostał od ojca Mii oficjalną zgodę na staranie się o nią.

\- Miej się na baczności, radzę z całego serca – James wzruszył ramionami. – Trzymaj łapska przy sobie i między nami będzie wszystko w porządku.

\- Jeśli będziesz trzymał łapska przy sobie, będziesz miał problem ze _mną_ – ucięła Mia, posyłając bratu mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie. – Możesz się wściekać, ile chcesz, Rogaczu, ale uwierz mi, że ja gryzę, prawda, Syriuszu?

Syriusz tylko uniósł rękę, która nadal nosiła blizny po tym, jak Mia ugryzła łapę Łapy podczas pierwszej transformacji w Animaga.

\- Daj im na razie spokój, Rogaczu. Mia potrafi o siebie zadbać.

\- Dziękuję – Mia uśmiechnęła się do Blacka, który skinął do niej głową. – A skoro chcesz się kimś zająć w obronie mojego honoru, zostaw Remusa i jego ręce, a weź się za kogoś innego, kto nie potrafi odwrócić wzroku, kiedy natyka się na coś nieprzeznaczonego dla niego.

Peter bardzo szybko opuścił głowę, słysząc słowa Mii.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Może to było dziwne, ale okazało się, że Huncwoci stanowili najmniejszy problem, kiedy chodziło o nowy poziom związku Mii i Remusa. Sposób, w jaki Remus starał się o Mię, romantyczny i staromodny, przyciągnął w jego kierunku niektóre czarownice, zwłaszcza Krukonki, które ani się z Mią nie przyjaźniły, ani się jej nie bały – jeszcze. Mary, Alice i Lily starały się trzymać inne dziewczyny z daleka od pary, ale Huncwoci bardzo szybko zaczęli podpuszczać czarownice do flirtowania z Remusem. Bo jedynym śmieszniejszym widokiem od Krukonki robiącej z siebie idiotkę był Remus postawiony w bardzo niekomfortowej sytuacji.

Mia weszła do biblioteki któregoś leniwego, sobotniego poranka i zdziwiła się, widząc w niej Jamesa, Syriusza i Petera. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła stolik w głębi pomieszczenia, przy którym grupa Krukonek otoczyła Remusa. Chłopak robił wszystko, żeby skupiać uwagę na treści książki o Starożytnych Runach, którą miał przed nosem. Zauważyła, że wyglądał tak, jak kilka lat wcześniej – jak jedenastolatek, który bał się jakiegokolwiek dotyku.

Trzy z czterech dziewcząt ubranych w bardzo obcisłe szaty z niebiesko-brązowym obramowaniem usiadły na ławeczkach obok Remusa, natomiast czwarta miała czelność przysiąść na stoliku, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę chłopaka.

\- Podoba się wam ten spektakl? – Zapytała Mia, podchodząc do roześmianych Huncwotów. Mary, Alice i Lily stanęły za nią i zmrużonymi oczami przypatrywały się Krukonkom, które właśnie weszły na terytorium Gryffindoru.

\- Oczywiście, kotku – Syriusz uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, a między jego wargami wisiał niezapalony papieros. – Gdybym wiedział, że w bibliotece bywa tak zabawnie, zacząłbym tu przychodzić kilka lat temu.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to? – Zapytał siostrę James.

Mia prychnęła, wyrwała papierosa z ust Syriusza i wyrzuciła go do najbliższego kosza na śmieci.

\- Przeszkadza mi to, że Remus czuje się niekomfortowo. Przeszkadza mi fakt, że Krukonki mają tendencję do dotykania tego, co nie należy do nich – podobało się jej tylko to, że Marlene McKinnon nie było pośród nich.

Syriusz roześmiał się.

\- To teraz Remus należy do ciebie?

\- Stul dziób. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Czy naprawdę sama muszę to przerwać? – Podparła boki rękoma. – A może wy…?

\- Zostawimy naszego przyjaciela na pożarcie wilkom? – Zasugerował Syriusz.

\- Można to tak ująć – zmrużyła oczy i odwróciła się na pięcie, żeby podejść do stolika. Usiadła naprzeciwko niego. Za nią podążyli Huncwoci. – Dzień dobry, kochanie.

Remus upuścił książkę i spojrzał na nią błagalnie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko i przeniosła spojrzenie na Krukonki.

\- Możemy w czymś wam pomóc? Wyglądacie na zagubione.

\- Chciałyśmy się tylko przywitać z Remusem – odpowiedziała blondynka. Mia rozpoznała w niej Callistę Hitchins, jedną z dziewcząt, które w Walentynki próbowały otruć Syriusza eliksirem miłosnym.

\- Cóż za zbieg okoliczności! Remus właśnie chciał się z wami _pożegnać_ – rzuciła zimnym tonem Mia.

Dwie Krukonki zachłysnęły się oddechem i Mia wywróciła oczami, rozpoznając również je – Sophia Buckley i Mirabella Ellis, dwie członkinie fanklubu Syriusza Blacka. I jednocześnie dwie kolejne czarownice, które doświadczyły kiedyś klątwy z ręki Mii Potter.

\- Jeśli jesteście tu, bo chcecie mu podać ukradkiem eliksir miłosny, musicie wiedzieć, że Remus jest zbyt inteligentny, żeby się na coś takiego nabrać. Co również oznacza, że jest inteligentniejszy od was.

\- Może i jest inteligentny – oświadczyła Callista, mrużąc oczy. – Ale uważam, że jest również ślepy.

\- Na twoim miejscu, uważałabym na słowa, Hitchins – ostrzegła ją Mary. – Nie chciałabyś skończyć ze słowem „Zdzira" wypisanym na twarzy, prawda?

Callista, Sophie i Mirabella spojrzały z wściekłością na Gryfonów.

\- Grozisz mi, Macdonald? – Zadrwiła z niej Callista wyzywającym tonem, jednak nie na tyle głośno, żeby zbudzić przysypiającą bibliotekarkę.

\- _Ona_ ci nie grozi – odpowiedziała spokojnie Mia, jednocześnie zmieniając kolor oczu na bursztynowy. Powiało od niej niebezpieczeństwem. – Jeżeli kiedykolwiek spróbujesz manipulować, rzucać zaklęcia czy uroki, zatruwać lub w inny sposób krzywdzić moich przyjaciół, będziesz musiała się martwić o coś więcej niż kilka pryszczy na twarzy.

\- Nie wierzę! – Prychnęła Callista. – Remusie, nie mam pojęcia, co ty w niej widzisz!

W tej chwili Remus już nie wyglądał jak przestraszony pierwszak, który czuje się niekomfortowo. Jego oczy błyszczały złotem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i sięgnął ręką przez całą szerokość stołu. Ujął dłoń Mii w swoją i pogładził ją kciukiem.

\- „Idzie w ciemności, jak noc, która kroczy w cichym gwiazd gronie przez bezchmurne kraje" – uniósł jej dłoń do swoich ust i złożył na niej pocałunek. Krukonki westchnęły. – „Co cień i światło w sobie kras jednoczy, to w jej obliczu i w jej oczach taje i razem spływa w taki stan uroczy, jakiego niebo dumie dnia nie daje".

\- Na bogów… - Lily zarumieniła się i odwróciła od nich wzrok, bo poczuła się, jakby podglądała ich w bardzo intymnym momencie.

\- Matko Merlina – wyszeptała Alice, przyciskając dłonie do piersi.

Mary zachichotała.

\- Do jasnej cholerki!

\- Ja pierdolę! – Zaśmiał się Syriusz ze swoim zwyczajowym wdziękiem. – Dobra robota, Luniaczku. Jeśli Mia kiedyś da ci kosza, chyba ja zacznę się do ciebie przystawiać.

Chłopcy, poza dumnym Remusem, wybuchli śmiechem.

\- To było przepiękne – zagruchała Sophia, zapatrzona w Remusa, całkowicie ignorując to, co działo się za jej plecami.

\- Jeżeli _ktokolwiek_ poza Mią jest w stanie podać mi nazwisko autora tych słów – zaczął Remus, kierując wzrok zielonych oczu na Krukonki, - wycofam się ze swoich konkurów.

Krukonki zbladły, otworzyły usta, ale nie wydobyło się z nich żadne słowo.

\- Nic? – Podpuszczał je Remus, czekając na odpowiedź. – W takim wypadku byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście zechciały zostawić mnie w gronie przyjaciół, z moją dziewczyną. Dziękuję za wasze towarzystwo. To było oświecające… Przeżycie.

W momencie, kiedy Krukonki opuściły bibliotekę, Mia ze śmiechem pochyliła się nad Remusem i klepnęła go wolną dłonią w głowę.

\- Cytujesz mi lorda Byrona? Nawet się nie starasz.

\- To było urocze, Remusie – Lily uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciół. – Masz ogromne szczęście, Mia.

Mia wyszczerzyła zęby i uniosła brew.

\- Powinnaś usłyszeć, co Remus mi cytuje, kiedy jesteśmy sami.

Prawie natychmiast James zjawił się przed nimi i oparłszy ręce na stoliku, pochylił się nad przyjacielem.

\- Ah, tak? A co dokładnie Lunatyk cytuje ci, kiedy jesteście sami?

\- Równania numerologiczne – odpowiedziała bez wahania Mia, obdarzając brata diabelskim uśmieszkiem. – Czemu pytasz? Miałby mi cytować coś innego?

James zmarszczył brwi, słysząc jej niewinny ton.

Ich sprzeczkę przerwał marzycielski głos.

\- Uważam, że to było piękne.

Mia podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła czwartą Krukonkę, stojącą nieopodal. Miała długie, jasne włosy, tak samo jasne, sarnie oczy i niewielki uśmiech na ustach, kiedy tak patrzyła na grupę Gryfonów. Lily i Mary spięły się, ale Mia pokręciła głową.

\- Witaj, Pandoro.

\- Witaj, Mia Potter – odpowiedziała słodko Krukonka. – Nie byłam pewna, czy znasz moje imię, ale ja, oczywiście, znam twoje.

Mia zaśmiała się cicho w odpowiedzi. Luna bardzo przypominała swoją matkę. Pandora westchnęła.

\- Chciałam przeprosić za moje koleżanki. Próbowałam im powiedzieć, że wy dwoje na poważnie się o siebie staracie, ale chyba mnie nie słyszały.

\- Albo cię zignorowały – wtrąciła Mary.

\- O… - Pandora z namysłem pokiwała głową, jakby ta myśl nigdy nie przeszła jej przez głowę. – Cóż, chciałam tylko powiedzieć „przepraszam" w imieniu Krukonów. Nie wszyscy jesteśmy źli. Obiecuję, że ja nie będę się starała odbić ci chłopaka. Widzę, że jest tobą oczarowany.

Mia cały czas się uśmiechała. Brutalnie zdusiła w sobie wspomnienia.

\- Doceniam to. Dobrze jest mieć chociaż jedną przyjaciółkę w Ravenclawie.

\- Przyjaciółkę? – Uśmiech Pandory poszerzył się. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Syriusza. – W taki razie, jako przyjaciółka, postaram się, żeby moje lokatorki nie próbowały podać ci ukradkiem eliksiru miłosnego.

Syriusz spojrzał na Pandorę z zaciekawieniem i skinął powoli głową, po czym posłał przyjaciołom inne spojrzenie. Mia znała ten wyraz twarzy – sama tak właśnie patrzyła na Lunę, kiedy uważała, że dziewczyna zwariowała.

\- Jeszcze jedno… Powinieneś pozbyć się Gnębiwtrysków ze swojej głowy – rzuciła Pandora do Jamesa.

Mia wybuchła histerycznym śmiechem.

\- Gnębiwtrysków? – James uniósł brew.

\- Tak. Wpadają ci do głowy przez uszy i z ich powodu nie możesz się skupić. Mnożą się w alarmującym tempie, kiedy patrzysz na… - Urwała i powiodła wzrokiem od Jamesa do Lily, która najpierw się zaczerwieniła, a potem rzuciła Potterowi mordercze spojrzenie.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

11 grudnia 1976

Mia mocno trzymała Remusa.

Ukryci za kotarami łóżka chłopaka, które zaczarowali tak, żeby nie można było ich ruszyć, niesłyszani z zewnątrz, Remus i Mia korzystali z rzadkiego momentu, kiedy byli sami. Trwał ostatni weekend, podczas którego można było odwiedzić Hogsmeade przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia i większość uczniowskiej populacji była w wiosce. Jeśli zaś chodziło o samych Huncwotów, James wyciągnął Syriusza na trening Quidditcha, a Peter usłyszał groźne „wypierdalaj stąd, albo ponieś konsekwencje" od Remusa. Gdy zostali sami, Remus rzucił Mię na swoje łóżko i szybko pozbawił ją ubrań.

Nigdy nie będzie miał dość tej czarownicy.

Przed sprowokowaniem Więzi Watahy, chwile, kiedy uprawiał z Mią seks sprawiały, że czasami cierpiał. Oczywiście, ich seksualne spotkania męczyły go fizycznie, co trzymało wilka na smyczy, szczególnie przed pełnią księżyca, ale wiedza, że ona nie była mu przeznaczona… Sprawiała, że coś w jego duszy swędziało, miejsce, którego nie mógł podrapać. Każda chwila, którą spędzał w niej przypominała mu, że nie mógł jej mieć w taki sposób, w jaki chciał. I jednocześnie wiedział, że kobieta, którą będzie mógł mieć w taki sposób, nie będzie Mią.

Jednak po powstaniu watahy… Coś się zmieniło. Ta więź sprawiła, że Mia w jakiś sposób należała do niego i wilk był zachwycony, gdy mógł ją posiąść. Więc robił to często. Zamiast pustki i potrzeby wypełnienia tej pustki, jaką czuł wcześniej po tym, gdy ich zmęczone, spocone ciała padały na łóżko, teraz czuł tylko spełnienie i radość. Gdzieś na skraju jego umysłu, wilk zawsze mu przypominał, że to tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie. Kiedy znajdzie swoją przeznaczoną kobietę, nie będzie już więcej potrzebował Mii, nie będzie chciał Mii. Nie. Wtedy będzie pożądał, potrzebował całym sobą innej kobiety.

Remus z tym walczył. Walczył _dla Mii_ , dokładnie tak, jak prosił go o to Syriusz. _Wszystko albo prawie wszystko_ , tak sobie przyrzekli i on dawał w siebie wszystko dla dobra tego związku. Dlatego wysłał formalny List Intencyjny do jej rodziców i jej brata. Nie wymagała tego od niego i on o tym wiedział, ale chciał sobie coś udowodnić. Mia – przynajmniej w tym momencie – wybrała jego przed Syriuszem. Wybrała jego, półkrwi wilkołaka przez czarodziejem czystej krwi, pochodzącym ze starożytnego, szlachetnego rodu. Sądząc po reakcjach pozostałych uczniów, Syriusz był zdecydowanie przystojniejszy i bardziej czarujący od niego. Remus doskonale wiedział, że Mia kochała Syriusza i ta ostatnia próba stworzenia z nią związku była właśnie tym – ostatnią próbą na zyskanie szczęścia. Dlatego nie mógł sobie pozwolić na powstrzymywanie się.

Niestety, jego publiczna deklaracja przyniosła mu wiele problemów, nie tylko w postaci nachalnych Krukonek, które obsesyjnie używały zaklęć zmniejszających na swoich ubraniach. Nie, Remus potrafił poradzić sobie z dziewczynami, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby dowiedziały się _czym_ w rzeczywistości jest, uciekłyby z krzykiem. Prawdziwy problem pojawił się pod postacią nieprzyjemnego listu, który Remus otrzymał od ojca. Trochę czasu zajęło, zanim nowiny o czynie Remusa dotarły do domostwa Lupinów, kiedy jednak to się stało, Lyall Lupin nie był zadowolony, że jego syn przyciąga tyle niechcianej uwagi do swojej osoby.

Remus był wdzięczny, że Lyall nie przysłał mu Wyjca.

 _\- Jak źle? – Zapytała Mia, marszcząc brwi, kiedy Remus otworzył list w Pokoju Wspólnym. Syriusz, James, Peter i Lily byli obok i z uwagą wpatrywali się w przyjaciela. Jego spojrzenie ciemniało z każdym przeczytanym słowem, jego oddech przyspieszał z każdą linijką._

 _\- On… Zaczął pić. Jestem pewny – patrzył na słowa listu niewidzącym wzrokiem i czuł, jak przepełnia go cierpienie, którego nie zadały mu lata dystansu i braku fizycznego ciepła, jakiego nie zapewnili mu rodzice. – Pisze, że byłem głupi, skoro zdecydowałem się publicznie okazać moje uczucia i żebym…_

 _Zawarczał i rzucił list na podłogę, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach, żeby nie pokazać przyjaciołom swojego gniewu, żalu i wstydu, które toczyły walkę w jego oczach._

 _James westchnął, sfrustrowany w imieniu przyjaciela. Podniósł list z podłogi i zaczął czytać na głos, biorąc brak poruszenia przyjaciela jako pozwolenie._

 _\- „Mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że zaczekasz do osiągnięcia pełnoletności zanim zagryziesz i zabijesz tę biedną dziewczynę. Wtedy, gdy cię złapią i skażą na dożywocie w Azkabanie, ja nie będę odpowiedzialny za twoje czyny"._

 _James zacisnął dłonie w pięści, gniotąc pergamin. Syriusz nerwowo przechadzał się przed kominkiem. Peter się trząsł, a Lily stała za nim i pokrzepiająco klepała go po ramionach. Mia z miłością przeczesała włosy Remusa dłonią. Ten prosty gest pokazał chłopakowi, że ona się go nie boi._

 _\- „Ponieważ wygląda na to, że nie potrafisz się kontrolować, nie jesteś u nas mile widziany podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Bardzo mnie to boli, ponieważ w ostatnim czasie twoja matka nie czuła się najlepiej"._

 _\- Czekają nas kolejne święta u Potterów – zasugerował Syriusz, próbując przełamać zły humor, który nagle zawisł nad Pokojem Wspólnym._

Remus zmusił się, żeby przestać myśleć o słowach swojego ojca i zdecydował się skoncentrować swój gniew na jednym zadaniu: udowodnieniu, że nie jest potworem, za którego ma go jego własny ojciec. Każdy śmiech, każde westchnięcie i każdy jęk, które wydawała z siebie Mia z jego powodu napędzało go, nadawało mu sens i pokazywało, że był bardziej człowiekiem, niż bestią. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, jak często warczał do jej ucha, poruszając się w niej.

\- Dziękuję Merlinowi za Quidditcha – zaśmiała się Mia pomiędzy zduszonymi jękami, czując, że Remus złapał odpowiedni rytm i się do niej uśmiechał.

\- Nie na taki rodzaj poezji miałem nadzieję – przekomarzał się z nią. Pochylił się o złapał zębami płatek jej ucha. Po chwili przeniósł wilgotne wargi na jej kark.

Wyszczerzyła zęby i klepnęła go w ramię.

\- To ty jesteś poetą.

\- Skoro nalegasz – pocałował ją w miejscu, gdzie wyczuwał jej puls i prawie warknął z zachwytu, gdy poczuł go pod swoimi ustami. – „Całe twoje ciało ma w sobie przeznaczone mi naczynie lub słodycz…"

Całował jej gardło i wdychał aromat miodu i powietrza po burzy.

Mia mocno wbiła palce w jego plecy i zaczęła przesuwać je wyżej.

\- „Podnosząc rękę…" – Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. –„Trafiam wszędzie na gołębia, co szukał mnie…"

Jej dłonie ślizgały się po jego ramionach, po jego piersi, z czułością śledząc stare blizny.

\- „Jakby ciebie, miłości, uczyniono z gliny dla moich dłoni garncarskich".

Remus jęknął i siłą trzymał oczy otwarte, bo chciał widzieć, jak jej policzki czerwienieją, jak jej usta otwierają się, żeby nabrać więcej powietrza do płuc.

\- „Twoich kolan, twych piersi, twej kibici…" – Wyszeptał prosto do jej ucha, leniwie się z nią kochając. – „Brakuje we mnie jakby w wydrążeniu ziemi spragnionej, od której oddzielono…"

\- Remusie… - Wydyszała Mia, zamykając oczy. Jej eleganckie, wąskie palce zagłębiły się mocno w mięśnie jego ramion.

-„… formę. A razem jesteśmy całkowici jak jedna rzeka, jak jedno ziarnko piasku".

Ostatkiem sił wykrztusił jej imię, chowając twarz nad jej obojczykiem.

Po chwili się z niej ześlizgnął. Gdy tylko poczuł, że leży plecami na materacu, objął ją i przyciągnął do siebie. Kontynuował pieszczotę tej wrażliwej skóry za jej uchem.

\- _Nigdy_ się tobą dostatecznie nie nacieszę.

\- Jeśli za każdym razem będziesz zapraszał do naszego łóżka Pabla Nerudę, ja się na pewno nie obrażę.

Przerwało im kaszlnięcie dobiegające zza zasłony.

Zirytowana Mia jęknęła, a Remus warknął, wdzięczny za to, że Zaklęcia Wyciszające działały przynajmniej w jedną stronę. Oni słyszeli, co się dzieje poza bezpieczną przestrzenią łóżka, natomiast nikt zza zasłony nie mógł usłyszeć _ich_. Remus zaczął szukać różdżki, zawiedzony tym, że ich miłe chwile zostały przerwane.

\- Ja się tym zajmę – wymamrotała Mia i bez pomocy różdżki anulowała zaklęcia.

\- Czego?! – Parsknął Remus w kierunku zasłony.

\- Wybacz – odpowiedział Peter.

\- Nie kazałem ci wypierdalać stąd godzinę temu?

\- Remusie! – Syknęła Mia, chociaż w głębi serca była zadowolona, że przyjął wobec Petera taki ton.

\- _Dwie_ godziny temu – poprawił go cichym głosem Peter.

Remus nie mógł się powstrzymać od rzucenia Mii dumnego uśmieszku. Bezgłośnie wymamrotał do niej „dwie godziny" i sugestywnie poruszył brwiami. Mia zaśmiała się i klepnęła go w ramię.

\- Pomyślałem, że poinformuję was zanim ktoś naskarży McGonagall.

Mia usiadła.

\- Poinformujesz nas o czym?

\- Carrowowie wyzwali Syriusza na pojedynek.

\- Kurwa – wymamrotał Remus. – Zaraz do ciebie przyjdziemy. Gdzie się umówili?

\- Na boisku – odpowiedział Pettigrew.

\- Ubieraj się – nie było mowy, żeby Remus odsunął zasłony, dopóki Mia nie będzie się odpowiednio prezentować, szczególnie, że Peter miał niemiły zwyczaj podglądania jej. Chciał o tym kiedyś z nim porozmawiać, ale zawsze uważał, że był zły czas. Zwykle, za blisko pełni księżyca.

\- McGonagall jest we wiosce – powiedział po chwili, wciągając spodnie. – Gdzie jest Filch?

\- Przy bramie – wyjaśnił Peter.

\- W takim razie musimy się martwić wyłącznie o Lily – Remus westchnął. – Peter, postaraj się, żeby się nie pojawiła na boisku. Mia i ja będziemy tam za chwilę.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Remus i Mia biegli korytarzami tak szybko, jak mogli, ciesząc się, że Filch nie przebywał na zamku i nie patrolował go w poszukiwaniu uczniów łamiących zasady. Pędząc przez marmurową klatkę schodową, Mia zastanawiała się, co musiał mieć w głowie Syriusz, żeby przyjmować wyzwanie na pojedynek od _jakiegokolwiek_ Ślizgona, nie mówiąc już o bliźniętach Carrow. Zawsze była szansa, że Syriusz zachowa się honorowo i będzie się pojedynkował zgodnie z regułami, co postawi go na przegranej pozycji. Mia doskonale wiedziała, że Carrowowie nie potrafią grać fair.

Wbiegli na boisko do Quidditcha i pierwszym, co się rzuciło im w oczy, była uniesiona różdżka Syriusza, z której emanowało czerwone światło, przeciwdziałające każdej klątwie rzucanej przez Amycusa. James stał kilka metrów na prawo od Syriusza i uważnie przenosił spojrzenie między Amycusem i Alecto, która była sekundnikiem swojego brata.

Mia chciała zawołać chłopców, ale powstrzymała ją dłoń Remusa na jej ramieniu.

\- Rozproszysz ich, jeśli teraz coś powiesz – ostrzegł ją.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi, ale zrozumiała, co miał na myśli. Każde odwrócenie uwagi mogło okazać się niebezpieczne dla Blacka. Carrowowie znali brudne zagrywki. Niewielką pociechą była dla niej wiedza, że w przyszłości oboje nie żyją.

\- _Impendimenta_! – Krzyknął Amycus z brzydkim grymasem, wykrzywiającym jego twarz. Rzucił Syriuszowi mordercze spojrzenie, kiedy Gryfon z wdziękiem uchylił się przed szybującym zaklęciem.

\- Tylko na tyle cię stać? – Syriusz wybuchł śmiechem. – Nawet nie wiem, czemu spodziewałem się czegoś więcej.

\- Zamknij mordę, ty zakłamany zdrajco krwi! – Wrzasnęła Alecto, próbując zachwiać skupieniem Blacka.

Syriusz ją zignorował.

\- _Levicorpus! Everte Statum!_

Amycus nagle znalazł się w powietrzu, trzymany niewidzialną ręką za kostkę, zwisając głową w dół. Po chwili potężna siła odrzuciła go za linię połowy boiska, gdzie upadł z hukiem. I stało się dokładnie, jak Mia podejrzewała: zamiast pozwolić bratu dokończyć pojedynek, Alcecto wskoczyła na jego miejsce i wycelowała różdżkę w Syriusza.

\- _Defodio_!

Mia otworzyła szeroko oczy, widząc, jak z różdżki Ślizgonki wypływa czerwone światło, po czym uderza w nieosłonięte ramię Syriusza i przedziera się przez skórę, aż do krwi. Czuła jej zapach nawet z tego miejsca, w którym stała.

Syriusz zamrugał powiekami, czując nagły, ostry ból. Krew zaczęła przesączać przez jego szaty do Quidditcha.

James wycelował różdżkę w Alecto i już chciał odpowiedzieć ogniem, ale Amycus zdążył się podnieść i zalał boisko falą Ogłuszaczy. Z tego powodu James musiał całą swoją energię skupić na Zaklęciach Ochronnych, broniących jego i Syriusza przed wyeliminowaniem z pojedynku.

\- _Expelliarmus_! – Wrzasnęła Alecto, rozbrajając Syriusza, który z powodu rany na ramieniu ledwo trzymał swoją różdżkę.

W tym momencie James opuścił swoje tarcze, żeby ruszyć na pomoc Syriuszowi, a Amycus skorzystał z okazji i rozbroił Gryfona. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Ślizgoni z wyprzedzeniem zaplanowali taki rozwój wydarzeń, a James i Syriusz byli zaskoczeni, że dali się tak łatwo nabrać.

Carrowowie zwrócili się w stronę bezbronnego Syriusza. Rozbrojenie Gryfonów oznaczało w praktyce koniec pojedynku, ale ślizgońskie bliźnięta wyglądały niebezpiecznie i z mordem w oczach wpatrywały się w Blacka.

\- Niech wam będzie. Wygraliście tę rundę – powiedział James gorzkim tonem.

\- _Tę_ rundę? – Zapytał Amycus, śmiejąc się szaleńczo. – Potter, my wygrywamy _każdą_ rundę. Dwóch zdrajców krwi. Nie masz pojęcia, jak _on_ nas wynagrodzi, kiedy dowie się, co zrobiliśmy.

Mia zbladła i sięgnęła po różdżkę. Szybkim krokiem ruszyła ku walczącym, a Remus dotrzymywał jej tempa.

\- Powiecie komu? I co? Że w końcu udało się wam wygrać pojedynek? – James roześmiał się na cały głos. – Zawsze przychodzi ten pierwszy raz.

\- I zawsze przychodzi ostatni raz – zachichotała Alecto. Jej różdżka wycelowana była w Syriusza, natomiast Amycus trzymał na celowniku Jamesa. – Będę należała do elity. Może nawet doceni mnie bardziej, niż Bellatrix.

Wspomnienie jego szalonej kuzynki starło uśmieszek z ust Syriusza. Instynktownie chłopak zbliżył się do Jamesa.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać wyrazu twarzy Czarnego Pana, gdy dowie się, że zabiłam Syriusza Blacka!

Mia widziała zaklęcie formujące się na ustach Amycusa. Jednak zanim miał okazję wypowiedzieć jego pierwszą sylabę, dziewczyna wrzasnęła „Drętwota" i Ślizgon osunął się na ziemię.

Mia miała nadzieję, że upadek jej brata sprawi, że Alecto zwróci się przeciwko niej, ale Ślizgonka była zdeterminowana w swoim postanowieniu. Zanim Mia albo Remus zdążyli zareagować, Alecto zachichotała szaleńczo i posłała w stronę Blacka klątwę.

\- _Sectumsempra_!

\- Nie! – Krzyknęła Mia i rzuciła się do przodu. Jej oczy już pokrywały łzy.

U ich stóp krew zaczęła wsiąkać głęboko w ziemię.


	59. Tacere Veritas

Od tłumaczki: Przed nami jeden z najtrudniejszych rozdziałów w całej powieści. Mia jest tu po prostu bezsilna i musi ulec naciskom silniejszych graczy. Co ciekawe, najbardziej logiczny okazuje się Syriusz (autorka najbardziej lubi pisać takiego Syriusza, dlatego też bardzo dobrze się go tłumaczy). Miłego czytania.

Tak przy okazji, dotarły do mnie komentarze i PM'ki dotyczące ogromnego cliffhangera z poprzedniego rozdziału. Wiecie, to nie ja tak zadecydowałam, tylko autorka. A i tak uważam, że od czasu do czasu takie zawieszenie akcji jest potrzebne. Z niecierpliwością się wtedy czeka na kolejny rozdział.

ROZDZIAŁ 59 – TACERE VERITAS

11 grudnia 1976

Mia siedziała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Miała zaczerwienione oczy i palce splecione z innymi palcami. Każdy jej oddech był dla niej wysiłkiem. Każdy wdech był jednocześnie pociągnięciem nosa, każdy wydech łkaniem. Bandaże pokrywające ciało nieprzytomnego czarodzieja ciasno przylegały do jego klatki piersiowej, chociaż Mia zrobiła co mogła, żeby go uleczyć. Jego skóra przybrała nienaturalny, popielaty odcień, ale pani Pomfrey zapewniała, że kolor wróci do normy, kiedy zacznie działać Eliksir Krwiotwórczy.

Remus stał za nią, dłonie opierał na jej ramionach. Był jej kotwicą, jej opoką. Zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła łzom płynąć. W swoje dłonie wzięła zimną rękę chłopca leżącego na szpitalnym łóżku i kciukiem gładziła przykurczone palce. Poczuła, jak Remus przytulił policzek do jej włosów. Jego oddech uspokajał ją, kiedy się na nim skoncentrowała.

Odwróciła się, żeby wtulić się w objęcia swojego chłopaka. Zamrugała kilkukrotnie oczami, żeby pozbyć się łez. Wiedziała, że w pobliżu wejścia do Skrzydła Szpitalnego stoi pani Pomfrey i rozmawia z dyrektorem Dumbledorem oraz profesorami McGonagall i Scrimgeourem.

\- Są tego pewni? – Pytał Scrimgeour. –Nigdy nie _słyszałem_ o takim zaklęciu, a wy chcecie mi wmówić, że jedna Ślizgonka z szóstego roku była w stanie rzucić je na swojego kolegę, prawie go przy tym zabijając, a Gryfonka w tym samym wieku uleczyła go, korzystając z innego zaklęcia, o którym nigdy nie słyszałem?

W obronie Mii niespodziewanie stanęła McGonagall.

\- Panna Potter jest niezwykle utalentowaną czarownicą.

Dumbledore skinął głową w kierunku Scrimgeoura.

\- Bardziej mnie interesują uczniowie, którzy zaatakowali moich Gryfonów.

\- Mnie również – gorzko zgodziła się z nim McGonagall. – Trójka uczniów z mojego domu twierdzi, że słyszała, jak panna Carrow wspomniała o Sami-Wiecie-Kim, a następnie groziła panu Blackowi w obecności innych studentów.

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie kłamią? – Scrimgeour zmarszczył brwi, a McGonagall posłała mu oburzone spojrzenie. – Bez obrazy, ale skoro mam zgłosić ten incydent w Ministerstwie Magii, posypią się pytania w jaki sposób nie jedno, a dwójka potencjalnych Śmierciożerców znalazła się w tej szkole i w dodatku z niej uciekła.

\- Czy to naprawdę najlepsze miejsce na takie dyskusje? –Zapytał Charlus Potter, wstając w ławy, na której siedział obok swojej żony. Zbliżył się do nauczycieli. – Na pewno możecie dyskutować o tej sytuacji gdzieś indziej. Pozwólcie mojej rodzinie spokojnie przez to przejść.

\- Proszę, przyjmij moje najszczersze przeprosiny, Charlusie – powiedział ze smutkiem Dumbledore. – Możesz być pewny, że zrobię wszystko, żeby chłopiec wrócił do pełni zdrowia.

Powiedziawszy to, dyrektor wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a dwójka profesorów podążyła za nim, zostawiając w obszernej komnacie Potterów, Syriusza, Petera i Remusa.

\- To moja wina!

Mia obserwowała, jak jej matka obejmuje szlochającego Syriusza i pozwala mu wypłakać się na swoim ramieniu.

\- Tak mi przykro, mamo! – Zawył jak zranione zwierzę. – To _moja_ wina. To powinienem być ja! To miałem być ja.

\- Nie waż się mówić w ten sposób! – Zganiła go Dorea, a Mia stłumiła kolejny jęk, patrząc na nieruchome ciało Jamesa, leżące w białej pościeli.

I chociaż nigdy nie potrafiłaby go za to winić, Syriusz miał rację. To miał być on. Alecto celowała różdżką w właśnie w niego i biorąc pod uwagę kąt, pod jakim się ustawiła, zaklęcie _Sectumsempra_ rozorałoby gardło Blacka. Po raz pierwszy Mia usłyszała o tym zaklęciu, kiedy Harry użył go na jej oryginalnym szóstym roku przeciwko Draconowi, w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Drugi raz miała z nim do czynienia, gdy razem z Kingsley'em wylądowali w Norze i dowiedzieli się o tym, że George stracił ucho podczas ucieczki z Privet Drive. Za trzecim razem widziała je na własne oczy, kiedy Draco użył go przeciwko Lucjuszowi w obronie swojej matki.

Mia nigdy nie znajdowała się tak blisko tej klątwy. Do dzisiaj.

 _Słowo „Sectumsempra" wdarło się do mózgu Mii i sprawiło, że jej serce na moment stanęło. Jej ciało przestało reagować, więc nawet nie poczuła ruchu tuż obok siebie, kiedy James dobrowolnie, z pełną świadomością rzucił się przed Syriusza i przyjął klątwę na siebie. Uderzyła go prosto w pierś._

 _\- Nie! – Wrzasnęła Mia i przypadła do swojego brata, który już osunął się na ziemię. Krwawił obficie na boisko. Nie była w stanie logicznie myśleć. Krew nagle w niej zawrzała z wściekłości._

Musisz tego chcieć, musisz tego pragnąć _, powtarzała sobie w myślach._ Wyceluj różdżką i pragnij tego z całych sił. _Jej różdżka uniosła się prawie nieświadomie. Jej spojrzenie jeszcze przez moment spoczywało na Jamesie, po czym pozwoliła, żeby pochłonął ją prymitywny, pierwotny gniew._

Musisz tego pragnąć.

 _Przeniosła wzrok na bliźnięta Carrow._

 _\- Avada Ke… - Wrzasnęła._

 _Powstrzymała ją silna, męska dłoń, która zatkała jej usta. Druga ręka złapała jej ramię. Klątwa umarła na czubku jej różdżki i nie dotarła do przyszłych Śmierciożerców. Stał za nią Remus, trzymał ją mocno, gdy szamotała się w jego uścisku, próbując się wyrwać. Musiała się uwolnić. Musiała zabić Carrowów. Zabić oboje! Ślizgoni jednak zachichotali szaleńczo i uciekli z boiska. Mia wrzasnęła z frustracji w objęciach Remusa._

 _\- Mia! Musisz go uratować! – Krzyknął w końcu na nią, wyrywając ją z otchłani wściekłości._

 _Głęboko wciągnęła przez nos powietrze i skinęła głową. Remus uwolnił ją i dziewczyna upadła na kolana przy ciele swojego umierającego brata. Trzymała drżącą różdżkę nad jego zranioną piersią i powiodła nią po całej długości głębokiej rany. Pod nosem mruczała „Vulnera Sanentur", brzmiące jak słodka melodia słowa przeciwzaklęcia._

 _Była niesamowicie wdzięczna, bo mimo że młody, głupi Severus Snape stworzył klątwę Sectumsempra, znacznie starszy i mądrzejszy profesor Snape stworzył przeciwzaklęcie. Mia dziękowała wszystkim bogom, że zostawił dokładne instrukcje, jak przeciwdziałać klątwie. Znalazła jego notatki któregoś wieczoru podczas swojego oryginalnego szóstego roku. Pomagała wtedy profesorowi Slughornowi sprzątać klasę Eliksirów._

 _Krew płynęła coraz wolniej, więc Mia otworzyła szaty Jamesa i spojrzała na jego skórę. Zaklęcie już zaczynało zasklepiać ranę._

 _Musiała trzykrotnie powtórzyć melodyjne „Vulnera Sanentur" zanim uznała, że stan Jamesa jest wystarczająco stabilny, żeby przetransportować go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Peter już powinien był uprzedzić wszystkich, że się tam pojawią, bo zniknął z boiska w tym samym momencie, kiedy uciekli Carrowowie._

 _Godzinę później James był już całkowicie ustabilizowany przez panią Pomfrey. Pielęgniarka spojrzała na Potterów i z zakłopotaniem odchrząknęła._

 _\- Możecie zostać na noc, ale tylko rodzina może przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co pacjent._

 _Dorea uniosła brew, rzucając pani Pomfrey ciche wyzwanie. Stała w pobliżu pozostałych Huncwotów._

 _\- Ci chłopcy też należą do rodziny – powiedziała stanowczo._

 _Syriusz siedział na skraju łóżka Jamesa, patrząc na przyjaciela wzrokiem pełnym wściekłości i winy. Mia doskonale wiedziała, co czuł i nagle przypomniała sobie starszego Syriusza Blacka, który w Pokoju Życzeń kłócił się z Hermioną Granger na temat swoich sposobów walki._

\- Uwierz mi, Hermiono, gdybyś znała Alecto Carrow za młodu, tak, jak ja ją znałem, dałabyś jej zdechnąć w spokoju.

 _\- Kiedyś się zemścisz – szepnęła do Syriusza, który spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, ale słysząc szczerość w jej głosie, skinął głową i ponownie przeniósł wzrok na Jamesa._

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

12 grudnia 1976

Mia weszła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego następnego ranka po tym, jak została z niego wygoniona przez swoich zmartwionych rodziców i nadopiekuńczego Remusa. Wszyscy nalegali, że powinna coś zjeść.

Ona i Syriusz przez całą noc byli na nogach i czuwali nad Jamesem, kiedy ten leżał nieprzytomny w łóżku. Jej rodzice zasnęli na magicznie powiększonej kozetce, znajdującej się na samym końcu komnaty, a Remus zajął łóżko naprzeciw Jamesa. Peter chciał zostać z nimi, ale za każdym razem, kiedy zbliżał się do młodego Pottera, Mia spinała się i jej magia ostrzegawczo pulsowała wokół niej. Z tego powodu Peter przeprosił jej rodziców i stwierdził, że ktoś powinien wrócić do Wieży Gryfonów, żeby poinformować innych, co się stało. Nikt nie próbował go zatrzymać.

Tego ranka Mia bardzo niechętnie opuściła swojego brata, ale czuła, że potrzebuje kawy, wobec czego skierowała się do Wielkiej Sali po jej ogromny kubek. Wracając do Skrzydła Szpitalnego zdziwiła się, widząc, że jej krzesło zajmuje Lily. Mia bezszelestnie wślizgnęła się za podwójne drzwi i przyglądała się z ciekawością przyjaciółce, bacznie obserwującej nieprzytomnego Jamesa.

Lily założyła za ucho lok swoich gęstych, rudych włosów i zawinęła sobie wokół palca jego końcówkę. Był to stary nawyk, który Mia widziała u przyjaciółki w momentach ogromnego stresu, na przykład przed egzaminami. Na twarzy dziewczyny królowały zmartwienie, strach i niesamowita nerwowość, ale Mia nie mogła się powstrzymać od lekkiego uśmiechu, kiedy zauważyła, jak Lily z wahaniem ujęła dłoń nieprzytomnego Jamesa w swoją.

Mia starała się zachowywać najciszej, jak to możliwe, żeby nie burzyć nastroju, ale w pewnym momencie musiała ziewnąć ze zmęczenia.

Zaniepokojona Lily natychmiast puściła rękę Pottera i odwróciła się na pięcie.

\- Chciałam tylko się przekonać… Peter powiedział nam, co się stało. Ale musiałam to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Jak się czujesz?

\- Bywało lepiej – przyznała Mia.

\- Gdzie są twoi rodzice?

\- Na spotkaniu z panią Pomfrey – Mia usiadła na krześle opuszczonym przez Syriusza, zostawiając swoje krzesło dla Lily, gdyby dziewczyna chciała usiąść. Ponownie ziewnęła i przełknęła kilka łyków gorącej kawy. – Chcą nas zabrać do domu na święta już teraz. Szczególnie, że do przerwy świątecznej pozostał tylko tydzień, a Jamie i tak nie będzie mógł uczestniczyć w zajęciach, nawet gdyby się dzisiaj obudził.

\- Was wszystkich? – Zapytała Lily.

\- Mnie, Jamiego, Syriusza i Remusa.

\- Jak źle to wyglądało? – W głosie Lily czuć było wahanie, kiedy spojrzała na bandaże, którymi owinięta była pierś Jamesa.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Źle. Mógł… Prawie umarł.

\- Podsłuchałam, jak profesor McGonagall kłóciła się poprzedniej nocy z profesorem Scrimgeourem – odszepnęła Lily. – Kiedy razem z Mary wróciłyśmy z Hogsmeade, wrzeszczeli na siebie przy samym wejściu do zamku. Czy to prawda, że Carrowowie skorzystali z klątwy, o której nikt wcześniej nie słyszał?

Mia tylko skinęła głową.

\- Jak to możliwe? – Lily potrząsnęła z niedowierzaniem głową. – Oni są zbyt głupi na takie zaklęcia.

Mia zazgrzytała zębami, zastanawiając się, na jakie sposoby mogła zadać ból Severusowi Snape'owi. _Na wrogów_ , tak opisał to zaklęcie w podręczniku do Eliksirów, a przynajmniej tak twierdził Harry. Mia doskonale wiedziała, kim byli jego wrogowie i chociaż zgadzała się z tym, że James i Syriusz powinni kilka razy przegrać pojedynek, żeby ich ego nie wybuchło, była ogromna różnica między uczniowską bójką, a stworzeniem klątwy o takiej mocy. Gdyby nie znalazła zapisków profesora Snape'a, dotyczących przeciwzaklęcia, Jamie wykrwawiłby się na śmierć.

\- To nie _oni_ wynaleźli to zaklęcie. Ktoś inny na zamku im je pokazał. Jakiś inny Ślizgon… Tak sądzę. Albo nauczył ich tego zaklęcia sam, albo, podobnie jak inni kretyni, których znam – wywróciła oczami, myśląc o Harrym – zobaczyli to zaklęcie spisane na jakimś skrawku papieru i zdecydowali się je wypróbować.

\- Ktoś… Ktoś je wynalazł? – Zapytała drżącym głosem Lily. Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. Mia domyśliła się, że skoro Lily tak długo przyjaźniła się ze Snapem, musiała wiedzieć, że wymyślał swoje zaklęcia. – Mia, myślę…

\- Dumbledore już wie – przerwała jej Mia, wiedząc, że Lily bardzo ryzykowała, zdradzając przyjaciółce sekret książki Snape'a do Zaawansowanych Eliksirów. – Kiedy po raz pierwszy nas przesłuchiwał, Remus stanowczo zaprzeczył, żeby istniała możliwość, że Alecto albo Amycus sami wymyślili tę klątwę. Syriusz wspomniał, że Snape wymyślił _Levicorpus_ i _Langlock_. Ale z tego, co wiem, nie ma żadnych dowodów.

\- On ma pewną książkę – wyszeptała po chwili Evans.

\- Już się jej na pewno pozbył. Nie jest głupi. W momencie, kiedy do niego dotarło, że Carrowowie skorzystali z jego zaklęcia… Teraz już nic nie zrobimy – wiedziała, że Snape dołączył do Dumbledore'a _po_ usłyszeniu przepowiedni, ale zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy dyrektor zaczął już szacować jego wartość.

\- Trzymaj się od niego z daleka, Lily – kontynuowała, patrząc błagalnie na przyjaciółkę. – Naprawdę wierzę w to, że Snape pewnego dnia zawróci ze ścieżki, na którą wszedł, ale _ty_ nie jesteś osobą, która może go uratować. On musi to sam zrobić.

Z oczu Lily kapnęło kilka łez, ale nie załkała, kiedy spojrzała na Jamesa.

\- Czy to prawda, że ocalił życie Syriuszowi? – Mia skinęła w odpowiedzi. – W takim razie postąpił bardzo odważnie. Bardzo głupio, ale… Bardzo odważnie.

Mia uśmiechnęła się, słysząc słowa przyjaciółki.

\- Prawdziwy Gryfon z niego.

Lily pociągnęła nosem i potrząsnęła z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Był nieuzbrojony. Gdyby ciebie i Remusa nie było z nimi, zabiliby Jamesa, a po nim zabiliby Syriusza. Co go do tego pchnęło?

\- Miłość – odpowiedziała Mia. – Miłość jest potężną formą magii.

\- Miłość nie jest formą magii.

\- Ależ może nią być. Czytałam… - Mia zawahała się i poczuła napięcie w powietrzu. Coś popychało ją, coś ukrytego w zakamarkach jej umysłu. Zamknęła oczy i nagle zrozumiała, co się dzieje. – Czytałam, że miłość można przekuć w coś potężniejszego. Poświęcenie w imię miłości może uratować komuś życie.

\- Uważasz, że twój brat chciał się poświęcić? – Lily szeroko otworzyła oczy. Błysnęło w nich przerażenie.

\- Nie – Mia potrząsnęła przecząco głową i spojrzała na swój kciuk, którym zataczała kręgi na trzymanym w dłoni kubku. – Po prostu chciał ocalić Syriusza. Nawet się nie zawahał. A poza tym, w jego przypadku by nie zadziałało.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Muszą zostać spełnione pewne warunki, żeby przekuć miłość w ochronę – wyjaśniła Mia, czując, jak magia ściska jej płuca. – Musisz dobrowolnie stawić czoła śmierci. Musisz mieć możliwość walczyć i z niej nie skorzystać.

\- Brzmi okrutnie… I jednocześnie pięknie – Lily zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na spokojną twarz Jamesa. – Twój brat kocha swoich przyjaciół. Nie wyobrażam sobie jednak, żeby kochać kogoś tak bardzo.

Mia z całej siły starała się nie załkać, przypominając sobie przejmujący żal Harry'ego, płaczącego na cmentarzu w Dolinie Godryka.

\- Ale pokochasz.

\- Nie zniosę tego dłużej – wyrzuciła z siebie z frustracją Lily i pochyliła się nad łóżkiem nieprzytomnego Jamesa. Przeczesała palcami jego włosy, desperacko próbując je ułożyć. Odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy w końcu udało jej się przygładzić niesforne loki, chociaż musiała zatknąć je między głowę chłopaka i poduszkę. Zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Całymi latami chciałam to zrobić. Tylko mu o tym nie mów.

\- Przysięgam na honor czarownicy – Mia podniosła kubek do ust, próbując ukryć zadowolony uśmieszek. – Wiesz, że on naprawdę cię kocha…

\- Wiem – przerwała jej Lily, wyglądając na bardzo niepewną. – Po prostu… Mimo wszystkiego dobrego, co zrobił w życiu, cały czas pozostaje aroganckim dupkiem.

Mia wzruszyła ramionami, w stu procentach zgadzając się z przyjaciółką.

\- Tak samo, jak Remus pozostaje wilkołakiem i ma problemy z pewnością siebie. A Syriusz ma niewyparzony język i pochodzi z rasistowskiej rodziny. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie są warci obdarzenia ich miłością. James zawsze będzie dupkiem, ale ostatnio udaje mu się ukierunkować swoją arogancję w dobrą stronę.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

13 grudnia 1976

W oddali wschodziło słońce, a Syriusz uważnie obserwował, jak James otwierał oczy po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu czterech godzin. Potter uniósł rękę, żeby przeczesać swoje gęste włosy i podrapać się po głowie. Po chwili chciał się przeciągnąć i zamrugał gwałtownie, czując nagły ból. Black się nie odzywał, a w jego wnętrzu o dominację walczyły poczucie winy, strach, gniew i ulga.

Zaniepokojony i zdezorientowany James zajrzał pod prześcieradło, które okrywało go po samą szyję i zobaczył długą, wąską, różową bliznę, która biegła przez całą długość jego żeber.

\- Aha – mruknął z namysłem.

\- Aha?

James odwrócił głowę w kierunku Syriusza, który patrzył na przyjaciela zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Cześć, Łapo.

\- Ty kutasie! – Syriusz rzucił się na Jamesa, na moment zapominając, gdzie się znajdowali i uderzył swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w głowę. – Prawie zginąłeś, a kiedy się budzisz, twoim pierwszym słowem jest „aha", jakby nic się nie stało?

\- Auć! Ty dupku, przestań mnie bić! – James uniósł lekko ręce, cały czas osłabiony i próbował bronić się przed Syriuszem. Udało mu się uderzyć przyjaciela raz, prosto w wargę.

Zupełnie się nie przejmując uderzeniem, Syriusz położył dłonie na ramionach Jamesa i przygwoździł go do łóżka, bo po prostu musiał jakoś zareagować. I zdawał sobie sprawę, że musiał zapanować nad swoimi nerwami, żeby nie udusić Pottera.

\- Co się tu, do diabła, dzieje?!

Syriusz zignorował wrzask Mii, zdecydowany, żeby nauczyć czegoś swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Dał sobie spokój dopiero w momencie, kiedy Remus odciągnął go od łóżka, pozwalając dziewczynie podbiec do swojego brata.

\- Jamie! – Objęła go mocno i załkała w jego ramię, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że nad jej głową próbował cały czas uderzyć Syriusza.

\- Łapo! On nadal jest ranny! – Remus próbował przemówić Syriuszowi do rozsądku.

\- Pierdolę to! To arogancki idiota i trzeba mu skopać dupę! – Warknął Black, a Remus tylko zacisnął mocniej dłonie. To spowodowało, że Syriusz się rozluźnił. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że Remus posiada tak dużą siłę fizyczną, że samym uściskiem mógłby go pozbawić przytomności, a nie miał ochoty zająć wolnego łóżka szpitalnego, stojącego w pobliżu zdrowiejącego Jamesa Pottera. Lupin po chwili puścił przyjaciela, a Black tylko przeczesał palcami włosy i westchnął przeciągle.

\- _Nie ma za co_ – powiedział do niego James opryskliwym tonem.

Nagle Syriusz ponownie znalazł się w silnym uścisku Remusa.

James prychnął.

\- Do stu diabłów, czy takie podziękowania mi się należą po uratowaniu życia mojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi?

\- Syriusz ma rację. Jamie, prawie umarłeś! – Mia pociągnęła nosem i otarła z policzków łzy. – O czym ty w ogóle myślałeś?

James odwrócił wzrok, nie czując się na siłach, żeby mierzyć się z przyjaciółmi na spojrzenia. Potrząsnął głową.

\- Myślałem tylko o tym, że nie mogę pozwolić, żeby cię zabiła, Łapo. Słyszałeś, co ta suka wrzeszczała. Zamierzała cię _zabić_! Ja… Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby to zrobiła. Nie byłbym w stanie przeżyć bez mojego najlepszego przyjaciela!

\- Ale _ja_ miałbym żyć bez _mojego_? – Wrzasnął Syriusz, wyrywając się z uścisku Remusa. – Rogaczu, masz pojęcie, jak bym się czuł, gdybyś zginął?

James nie dał nic po sobie poznać, ale Syriusz zauważył, że jego słowa wstrząsnęły Mią, która nagle odwróciła wzrok. Westchnął, zakładając, że dziewczyna wróciła myślami do chwili, kiedy prawie zabiła Alecto Carrow. Nie winił jej za furię, która musiała ją wtedy opanować, ale nie sądził, że on sam miałby w sobie to, czego potrzeba do rzucenia zaklęcia zabijającego. Mógł się zemścić, oczywiście, ale zabić? Zastanawiał się od tamtej chwili, co musiałoby się stać, żeby przekroczył tę linię. Przypomniał sobie swój własny gniew, kiedy James upadł, a Mia stawiła czoła Alecto.

\- Kurwa mać! – Warknął, przenosząc spojrzenie między rodzeństwem. – Kiedy wy, Potterowie, wbijecie sobie do głów, że mnie nie warto ratować, szczególnie kosztem waszego życia?

\- Ja nigdy – James wzruszył ramionami. – Jeśli poczujesz się lepiej, przyznam, że zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo dla Lunatyka, Glizdogona i Mii.

\- Nie czujemy się lepiej – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Remus, Syriusz i Mia.

James roześmiał się.

\- Słuchajcie, czuję się dobrze. Przysięgam na honor czarodzieja.

Syriusz jęknął i skierował się ku drzwiom.

\- Muszę zapalić. Mia, chodź ze mną – zażądał, a kiedy dziewczyna się zawahała, zwrócił się ku niej w bardzo drapieżny sposób. Remus wystąpił przed nią, ale Black wyciągnął do niego dłoń. – Nie, Lunatyku. Musimy sobie wyjaśnić, co się stało na boisku.

Spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela i obaj skinęli głowami ze zrozumieniem. Wszyscy przemilczeli fakt, że Mia prawie użyła zaklęcia niewybaczalnego, kiedy byli przesłuchiwani przez dyrektora i Aurorów. Carrowowie zniknęli i nie mogli na nią donieść. I nikt nie chciał z nią rozmawiać, dopóki James był nieprzytomny.

\- _Ja_ mogę z nią to wyjaśnić.

\- Nie sądzę. _Ty_ masz być dobrym chłopakiem, który cytuje jej poezję i sprawia, że czuje się lepiej. _Ty_ nie sprawisz jej bólu, a w tym momencie Mia musi trochę pocierpieć – zauważył Syriusz, ignorując wyraz twarzy Mii.

\- _Nasze_ zadanie oznacza, że dzielimy się odpowiedzialnością. _Ja_ będę tym złym człowiekiem, który jej uświadomi, jaką jest pieprzoną idiotką – skierował na moment spojrzenie na nią i zauważył, że jej oczy błysnęły na bursztynowo, kiedy usłyszała obelgę. Nie zwracając na to uwagi, kontynuował w kierunku Remusa. – _Ty_ otrzesz jej łzy, kiedy z nią skończę i zgodzisz się z nią, że jestem dupkiem.

\- Daj spokój – mruknęła Mia.

Syriusz odpowiedział wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem.

\- Wiem, że właśnie w taki sposób o mnie myślisz.

Mia tylko zmrużyła oczy i zacisnęła usta. _Niech ci będzie, dupku_.

Z jakiegoś powodu Remus zgodził się z Syriuszem. Nagle Black złapał mocno nadgarstek Mii i zaczął ją ciągnąć w kierunku wyjścia ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, nic sobie nie robiąc z jej głośnych protestów.

\- Co ty robisz, Syriuszu? – Próbowała się wyrwać, sięgnąć po swoją różdżkę, ale szybko się zorientowała, że zostawiła ją na stoliku przy łóżku Jamesa. Pomyślała, że może skorzystać z magii bezróżdżkowej, żeby go zmusić do puszczenia jej ręki, ale powstrzymały ją zmęczenie i pierwotna niechęć do skrzywdzenia Syriusza.

Puścił ją z własnej woli w momencie, kiedy wyszli tylnym drzwiami zamku, tuż przy szklarniach. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej paczkę papierosów, z której wyjął dwie sztuki. Podał jedną Mii w bardzo przyjacielski sposób, który diametralnie różnił się od sposobu, w jaki zaciągnął dziewczynę na dwór.

Mia prychnęła i przez moment tylko patrzyła na papierosa z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach. Po chwili jej mina złagodniała i wzięła go od Syriusza.

Syriusz potarł dłońmi, rozgrzewając je w ten zimny, grudniowy poranek, po czym wymamrotał zaklęcie i bez pomocy różdżki wyczarował w ręce błękitny płomyczek. Pochylił się nad nim i przypalił papierosa. Nabrał w powietrze dym papierosowy, delektując się nikotyną, po czym przekazał płomyk Mii.

Dziewczyna zrobiła dokładnie to samo, co Syriusz, ale po pierwszym wdechu, zakrztusiła się ostrym smakiem papierosa. Black uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Jamie ma rację – powiedziała, mając nadzieję zmienić temat, zanim Syriusz w ogóle zacznie mówić. – Umarłbyś.

\- Może – przyznał powoli. – A może uratowałabyś mnie w taki sposób, jak uratowałaś jego. Zresztą, nieważne. Przynajmniej nie musiałbym się codziennie budzić, wiedząc, że mam dług życia u mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Długi życia nie są takie złe – Mia uśmiechnęła się. – Bywają użyteczne.

Syriusz odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał na nią z groźnym błyskiem w oku. Zaciągnął się i wydmuchał dym z płuc nosem. Odrzucił niedopałek papierosa, zgniótł go butem i podszedł do dziewczyny, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Próbowałaś zabić Carrowów.

Mia odwróciła wzrok.

\- Bądźmy poważni. Oni najpierw próbowali zabić ciebie i Jamiego.

\- Mia! – Wrzasnął. – Prawie użyłaś zaklęcia niewybaczalnego! Czy w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak poważne konsekwencje miałoby twoje zachowanie? Wiesz, co by się stało, gdyby ci się udało?

\- Byliby martwi – odpowiedziała Mia, nadal nie patrząc na Syriusza.

\- Tak! Byliby martwi, a ty byłabyś ich zabójczynią!

\- Jesteśmy na wojnie!

\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczył Black, zaszokowany jej stwierdzeniem. – Toczy się wojna, ale my nie jesteśmy żołnierzami. Mia, prawie przekroczyłaś linię…

\- W tym problem, Syriuszu! – Przerwała mu, odwracając się w jego stronę. – Nadal uważasz, że jest jakaś linia! Czarna magia, jasna magia… Nie wszystko jego czarne i białe! Mógłbyś kogoś zabić, korzystając z zaklęcia tnącego, którego się uczyliśmy w wieku jedenastu lat! Magia jest szara.

\- Niech będzie – przyznał jej rację. – Ale to nie była walka na wojnie, Mia! To był pojedynek. Nieuczciwy, to prawda, ale Carrowowie nie są naznaczonymi Śmierciożercami…

\- Świat nie dzieli się na dobrych ludzi i Śmierciożerców, Syriuszu. Jeżeli zaatakowani zostaną ludzie, których kocham, zrobię wszystko, żeby ich obronić. Albo pomścić. Niektórzy nie zasługują na odkupienie win – przypomniała sobie słowa z listu starszego Remusa. – Niektórych ludzi nie można ocalić.

Syriusz wyciągnął ręce i ujął jej twarz w swoje dłonie.

\- Nie próbuję ich usprawiedliwiać ani ratować. Chrzanić ich wszystkich. Próbuję uratować _ciebie_ – powiedział, po czym przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno przytulił.

W momencie, kiedy jej ramiona spoczęły na jego barkach, Mia wybuchła płaczem. Papieros, który trzymała w dłoni upadł na ziemię, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi, bo skupiona była na trzymaniu się mocno Syriusza. Płakała gorzko i nieprzerwanie.

\- Mia, nie pozwól, żeby pochłonął cię gniew – błagał. Westchnął i przeczesał czule palcami jej włosy. – Wiem, że jest ci ciężko. Sam przez to przechodziłem… Nadal przechodzę, zbyt często jak na mój gust. Nie wolno ci odebrać komuś życia i odejść bez konsekwencji. Nie możesz skończyć, jak oni. Nie jesteś mordercą. Musisz mi obiecać, że nie zrobisz tego nigdy więcej. Lepszą karą dla Śmierciożerców jest gnicie latami w Azkabanie niż miłosierna śmierć.

Mia odsunęła się od Syriusza i zmarszczyła czoło. Miała mocno zaciśnięte powieki.

\- Azkaban nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem. Co, jeśli…

\- Uciekną? – Syriusz parsknął śmiechem. Wydawało mu się, że z powodu braku snu straciła ostatnie przejawy logicznego myślenia. – Mia, nikt nie może uciec z Azkabanu.

Jego słowa sprawiły, że w jej duszy puściła jakaś tama. Ostatnie kilka dni było dla niej bardzo trudne. James prawie zginął z rąk przyszłych Śmierciożerców. Życie Syriusza było w niebezpieczeństwie i jawnie dawano tego oznaki, w Hogwarcie, miejscu, które powinno być bezpieczne. Ich rozmowa o Azkabanie, śmierci i zaklęciach niewybaczalnych sprawiła, że z podświadomości Mii wynurzyły się wspomnienia, których nie chciała oglądać. Pod powiekami widziała wizerunek Syriusza Blacka, który po ucieczce z więzienia ukrywał się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, widziała dementorów przeszukujących pociąg, słyszała Harry'ego, który mówił jej, że w obecności dementora przypomina sobie swoich rodziców błagających o jego życie i zamordowanych z zimną krwią przez Voldemorta.

\- Syriuszu… Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – powiedziała i nagle słowa zaczęły się cisnąć na jej wargi. _Chrzanić list od Remusa i jego zasady. Chrzanić Dumbledore'a i jego potępiający wzrok. Chrzanić jego pieprzone większe dobro_. Ona zmieni wszystko. Ocali ich wszystkich.

\- Można uciec z Azkabanu. Wiem, o tym, bo ty… Ty… - Próbowała wymówić słowa prawdy, ale coś zablokowało jej gardło, a język przestał jej słuchać. _To tylko nerwy_ , pomyślała i spróbowała jeszcze raz. – Bo ty… Ty…

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w panice, kiedy zrozumiała, że coś się z nią stało. Coś powstrzymywało ją od zdradzenia prawdy. Spróbowała jeszcze raz i poczuła zawroty głowy, słysząc w swojej głowie słowa, które chciała wypowiedzieć: _bo tobie udało się uciec w roku 1993, po tym, jak przez dwanaście lat byłeś uwięziony_.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – Syriusz uniósł brew.

Mia potrząsnęła głową. Spróbowała inaczej.

\- Syriuszu… - _James i Lily zginą. Peter jest zdrajcą._ – Ja…

 _Wiem, że twój brat zostanie Śmierciożercą, podobnie jak Snape._

\- Ja…

 _Pochodzę z przyszłości_!

\- Nie! – Zanurzyła dłonie w swoich gęstych włosach i zacisnęła pięści z frustracji. Trzęsła się, bo nieznana jej magia zawładnęła jej gardłem i głową, nie pozwalając jej powiedzieć Syriuszowi prawdy.

\- Mia?

\- Wszystko w porządku – wymamrotała po chwili. Puściła swoje włosy i przygryzła paznokieć, zastanawiając się intensywnie nad tą sytuacją. Wiedziała, że wygląda jak wariatka, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Później zrzuci winę na stres. – Właśnie sobie pomyślałam, że jeżeli ktoś byłby w stanie uciec z Azkabanu, to tylko ty. Tylko nie próbuj mi tego udowodnić, lądując w więzieniu.

Uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem.

\- Zrobię wszystko, żeby tam nie trafić. Ale ty obiecaj mi to samo, dobrze? – Zapytał i Mia pokiwała głową, bliska płaczu. – Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

\- Tak. Muszę iść do profesora Dumbledore'a i dowiedzieć się, czy teraz, kiedy Jamie się obudził, możemy wracać do domu – odwróciła się i pospieszyła do zamku, a długo wstrzymywane łzy spływały po jej policzkach.

Czekała sześć długich lat, zanim zdecydowała się powiedzieć mu prawdę, zanim zdecydowała się coś zmienić. Przez sześć lat stosowała się do zestawu zasad, który otrzymała i w momencie, kiedy w końcu zebrała odwagę, żeby coś z tym zrobić i komuś powiedzieć… Coś ją powstrzymało.

Częściowo wiedziała, co było przyczyną.

Dumbledore rzucił na nią jakiś urok.

\- Cytrynowe dropsy – syknęła Mia do gargulca, który pilnował wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora. Szybko wspięła się po schodach i bez pukania weszła do ogromnej komnaty. I wtedy jej oczom ukazał się stary czarodziej, siedzący za swoim biurkiem z młodym Fawkesem w pobliżu. Zaś naprzeciwko Albusa Dumbledore'a siedziała jej matka i patrzyła na nią pełnym obaw spojrzeniem.

Mia jednak patrzyła na dyrektora, a łzy dalej płynęły po jej policzkach. Otarła je gniewnym ruchem ręki.

\- Co mi zrobiłeś?

\- Mia, kochanie, usiądź obok mnie – Dorea wyciągnęła dłoń do swojej córki i wskazała wolne krzesło obok siebie.

Mia przeniosła wzrok na matkę i uderzyło ją zrozumienie.

\- _Wiedziałaś_? – Wyszeptała. – Wiedziałaś, że coś mi zrobił?

\- Rozmawiałyśmy już o tym, kochanie – Dorea westchnęła, a w jej oczach mignęły żal i gniew na obecną sytuację. Mia zastanawiała się, czy Dumbledore nie zagroził jej zaklęciem niepamięci. – Skoro w przyszłości wygraliśmy wojnę, nie wolno ci nic zmienić. Ta przyszłość jest zbyt ważna.

\- Co mi zrobiłeś? – Mia znów skierowała całą swoją uwagę, swoją furię na dyrektora. – Próbowałam powiedzieć Syriuszowi, że… Że…

Słowa znowu nie chciały przejść przez jej gardło i Mia zazgrzytała zębami z wściekłości.

\- Bardzo mi przykro – Dumbledore westchnął ze smutkiem, a dziewczyna poczuła się jeszcze gorzej, wiedząc, że dyrektorowi rzeczywiście _było przykro_ , że został zmuszony do skorzystania z tak drastycznych środków. – Kiedy przyszła pani do mnie kilka miesięcy temu, chcąc zdradzić mi sekrety przyszłości i wojny, przyszło mi do głowy, że muszę powstrzymać panią przed podzieleniem się tą wiedzą z kimkolwiek. Jest takie zaklęcie, które nazywa się _Tacere Veritas_. Zostało zmodyfikowane specjalnie dla pani. Powstrzyma panią przed celowym zdradzeniem swojej wiedzy o przyszłości.

\- Nic nie rozumiecie – Mia załkała i opadła na wolne krzesło obok swojej matki. Natychmiast otoczyły ją jej opiekuńcze ramiona. – Muszę ocalić…

 _Jamesa i Lily_ , próbowała powiedzieć, ale słowa znowu utknęły jej w gardle.

\- Muszę powstrzymać…

 _Wrobienie Syriusza w morderstwo_.

\- Proszę uważać, panno Potter – powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore i miał czelność wyglądać na sympatyzującego z jej uczuciami. – Jeżeli będzie pani walczyć z tym zaklęciem, poczuje pani pewne nieprzyjemne skutki uboczne.

\- Nie mogę siedzieć i nic nie robić – wyszeptała przez łzy.

\- Nikt cię o to nie prosi. Zostałaś odesłana z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu – powiedziała stanowczo Dorea. – Ja również znam na pamięć treść tego listu. Uważam, że zostałaś przysłana jako katalizator przyszłych wydarzeń.

\- Nie chcę być przyczyną, dzięki której nastąpią te wydarzenia – przyznała Mia. – Nie chcę być przyczyną, dla której…

 _… mój brat zginie_!

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie chcesz, aby złe rzeczy działy się z twojego powodu – odpowiedziała miękko Dorea, głaszcząc włosy córki. – Ale złe rzeczy będą się działy, a dobrzy ludzie będą cierpieć albo umierać, ale jeżeli postanowisz coś zmienić, może się okazać, że zginie ktoś inny, albo stanie się coś gorszego. Może się zdarzyć, że bezbolesna śmierć zmieni się w tortury i pasmo bólu. Zaklęcie Zabijające zmieni się w Cruciatusa. Niewielka rana może oznaczać śmierć. Zamiast myślenia o tym, skup się na wszystkich _dobrych_ rzeczach, które możesz zrobić. Kto wie, może w przyszłości wygraliśmy wojnę, bo w naszych czasach zrobiłaś coś, czego nikt inny by nie dokonał?

\- Jak mogę pomóc, skoro jestem uciszona zaklęciem? – Poczuła, jak jej oczy zmieniły kolor na bursztynowy. Ponownie skierowała swoją wściekłość przeciwko dyrektorowi.

Przypomniało się jej, jak zły na Dumbledore'a był kiedyś Harry.

 _\- Dlaczego Dumbledore trzymał mnie w niewiedzy? – Zapytał Harry, kiedy ona i Ron wytłumaczyli mu, że Dumbledore nakazał im nic nie mówić Harry'emu, kiedy ten był uwięziony podczas wakacji przy Privet Drive._

Przypomniała sobie wściekłą panią Weasley, wyżywającą się na Syriuszu przy kuchennych stole.

 _\- Nie zapomniałeś chyba, co powiedział Dumbledore?_

 _\- W jakiej kwestii?_

 _\- Nie zdradzania Harry'emu więcej, niż musi wiedzieć._

Przypomniała sobie chwilę, kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy przeczytał _Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a_. Przypomniała sobie, jak zareagował, kiedy dowiedział się o Grindelwaldzie i o większym dobrze. Próbowała wtedy bronić poległego dyrektora, podczas gdy Syriusz tylko siedział obok w ciszy – ani się z nią zgadzał, ani nie zgadzał, co irytowało ją ponad wszelką miarę. A jednak trudno było znaleźć kontrargument na ostatnie słowa Harry'ego.

 _\- Zobacz, czego ode mnie zażądał, Hermiono! Zaryzykuj swoim życiem, Harry! I jeszcze raz! I jeszcze raz! I nie wyobrażaj sobie, że zdradzę ci wszystkie swoje sekrety, po prostu mi ślepo ufaj i wierz, że wiem, co robię. Ufaj mi nawet wtedy, kiedy ja nie ufam tobie. Nigdy nie zdradził mi całej prawdy. Nigdy!_

Mia westchnęła i czując się całkowicie pokonana, spojrzała na starego człowieka.

\- Co mam zrobić?

\- Uczyć się – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Uczyć się, jak każdy inny uczeń. Jeżeli rzeczywiście jest pani katalizatorem, który pomoże nam wygrać wojnę, wolałbym mieć panią pod ręką, w najbezpieczniejszym środowisku, jakie mogę zaoferować. Proszę zostawić przyszłość w przyszłości i skoncentrować się na teraźniejszości.

\- A jeżeli odkryłabym, że Śmierciożercy są rekrutowani jeszcze w szkole…?

\- Wtedy może pani podzielić się swoją wiedzą ze mną – pozwolił jej Dumbledore. – Jednakże wolałbym, żeby pani nie szukała niebezpiecznych przygód. Wygląda na to, że cała rodzina Potterów ma tendencję do narażania swojego życia dla innych.

\- Dla większego dobra? – Zapytała gorzko Mia, a w jej głosie można było wychwycić wyzwanie.

\- Możliwe, panno Potter. Możliwe.

Oderwawszy oczy od postaci dyrektora, Mia przeniosła wzrok na matkę, która wyglądała na zawstydzoną swoim udziałem w uciszeniu córki. Szybko jej przebaczyła, bo zdawała sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore zwrócił się do Dorei wyłącznie dlatego, że kobieta już znała sekret Mii. Gdyby Dorea postawiła się dyrektorowi i kazała mu nie wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy, Dumbledore prawdopodobnie wymazałby z jej pamięci całą wiedzę o pochodzeniu Mii, a następnie i tak by ją uciszył. Dorea jednak była Ślizgonką z krwi i kości, i wiedziała, że wrogów trzeba trzymać bliżej siebie niż przyjaciół. Dodatkowo miała nie jedno, a dwoje dzieci do opiekowania się – troje lub czworo, kiedy liczyło się Syriusza i Remusa. Trzymanie strony dyrektora było dla niej najbardziej opłacalne. Przynajmniej tymczasowo.

\- Czy możemy wracać do domu?

\- Tak – Dorea posłała córce przepraszający uśmiech. – Chodźmy po twojego brata i pozostałych chłopców.

Lady Potter wstała, uśmiechnęła się grzecznie do dyrektora i skierowała ku drzwiom.

Mia spojrzała Dumbledore'owi prosto w oczy.

\- Panie profesorze?

\- Tak, panno Potter?

\- Chciałam tylko powiedzieć… - _Voldemort stworzył Horkruksy. Jeden z nich stanie się bezpośrednią przyczyną pańskiej śmierci. Severus Snape zostanie Śmierciożercą. I właśnie on pana zabije_. – Wesołych świąt.


	60. Wąchacze i Mugole

Od tłumaczki: Przepraszam, że wczoraj nie wrzuciłam rozdziału, ale miałam trudny tydzień. Na szczęście, od kolejnego weekendu wszystko powinno wrócić do normy, rozdziały będą się pojawiać w sobotę lub w niedzielę.

Jeśli zaś chodzi o sam rozdział… Powoli prawda wychodzi na jaw. Przynajmniej częściowo. Nasi bohaterowie zaczynają dorastać. Rozdziały z tego powodu robią się poważniejsze, mroczniejsze. Dojrzalsze. Bo takie są ich problemy.

ROZDZIAŁ 60 – WĄCHACZE I MUGOLE

23 grudnia 1976

Czując, jak opadają osłony wzniesione wokół Dworu Potterów, Mia w końcu wyszła z sypialni, w której godzinami ukrywała się przed Jamesem i Syriuszem, i skierowała się ku drzwiom wejściowym. Po jej twarzy przemknął uśmiech, kiedy usłyszała, jak jej rodzice rozmawiają z Lily, która właśnie wróciła z Cokeworth.

\- Bardzo dziękuję, że pozwolili mi państwo na spędzenie świąt Bożego Narodzenia z wami i waszą rodziną – powiedziała grzecznie Lily tonem, jakiego zwykle używała wobec nauczycieli w Hogwarcie.

\- Nie ma problemu, kochanie – odpowiedziała entuzjastycznie Dorea. – Zawsze jesteś mile widziany gościem w naszym domu. Bardzo się cieszę, widząc Mię w towarzystwie innych czarownic. Myślę, że chłopcy latami wywierali na nią zły wpływ.

Mia wywróciła oczami, wchodząc do przedsionka.

\- Albo to, albo doprowadzili tę biedną dziewczynę do szaleństwa – dodał Charlus, kątem oka dostrzegając postać córki.

\- Słyszałam to – Mia rzuciła ojcu pobłażliwy uśmieszek i przywitała się z Lily silnym uściskiem. – Dzięki niech będą Merlinowi za to, że już tu jesteś. Syriusz zaczarował wszystkie jemioły i porozwieszał we wszystkich komnatach. Przechwala się tym, że jako pierwszy stał się pełnoletni.

Obie czarownice były nieco zirytowane, kiedy okazało się, że pierwszą osobą z ich rocznika, która ukończyła siedemnaście lat był właśnie Syriusz. Od tego momentu mógł legalnie posługiwać się magią poza Hogwartem. Mia zapytała profesora Dumbledore'a o swój własny status, ale dowiedziała się tylko tego, że Ministerstwo za jej oficjalną datę urodzenia przyjęło dzień urodzin Jamesa w marcu i do tego dnia będzie miała na sobie Namiar.

\- Uważam, że to bardzo dobre zaklęcie – obwieścił z uśmiechem Charlus.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – Mia spojrzała na ojca pochmurnie, ale z uśmiechem czającym się w kącikach jej ust. Charlus roześmiał się, ujął dłoń Dorei i wyprowadził ją do ogrodu.

Lily spojrzała na zieloną krzewinkę, która wisiała w rogu komnaty. Czerwone wstążki zwieszały się z drewnianego łuku, który ozdabiał jemiołę wraz z równie czerwonymi owocami. Roślinka wyglądała idealnie i bardzo niewinnie. Lily nerwowo przygryzła wargę.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, jak działają te jemioły?

\- Wydają z siebie wrzaski rodem z dreszczowca za każdym razem, kiedy ja i Remus jesteśmy sami w pomieszczeniu – prychnęła Mia. – Nadal nie wiem, jak on to zrobił. Musiał połączyć Zaklęcie Hałasu z Urokiem Śledzącym.

Po raz pierwszy jemioła narobiła hałasu późno w nocy, kiedy Mia ukradkiem przemknęła do sypialni Remusa, żeby pożyczyć mu interesującą go książkę. Zdążyła przestąpić próg i zrobić kilka kroków w głąb komnaty, kiedy krzewinka zaczęła wrzeszczeć. Syriusz i James w kilka sekund pojawili się w komnacie, z wyciągniętymi różdżkami i szerokimi uśmiechami tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak Mia i Remus stoją kilka metrów od siebie z przerażonymi minami.

\- To okropne – przyznała Lily, próbując się nie roześmiać. – Bardzo sprytne, ale okropne.

\- O mnie mówisz? – Zapytał Syriusz, wchodząc do przedsionka ubrany wyłącznie w mugolskie jeansy i poplamioną olejem silnikowym białą, obcisłą koszulkę.

Lily parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś?

\- Usłyszałem słowa „bardzo sprytne" i domyśliłem się, że to o mnie.

Mia posłała Syriuszowi nieprzyjazne spojrzenie.

\- Powiedziała też „okropne". Chodziło jej o takie znaczenie: jesteś okropny, bo stworzyłeś te paskudne, wrzeszczące jemioły.

Mówiąc, trzymała dłonie wsparte na biodrach. Pamiętała, jak stosowała tę pozę, rozmawiając z Harrym lub Ronem, gdy któryś z nich źle się zachował. Zawsze na nich działało. Przygniatało ich poczucie winy, które sprawiało, że zawsze dokańczali swoje zadania domowe i przepraszali. W przeciwieństwie do nich Syriusz tylko ją wyśmiał, całkowicie ignorując jej przymrużone oczy.

\- Słyszałem tylko „sprytne" i tego będę się trzymał – mrugnął do obu dziewcząt. – Długo z nami zostaniesz, Evans?

Lily skinęła głową, próbując ukryć żal, który zagościł w jej spojrzeniu.

\- Do końca ferii zimowych. Mam pewne problemy rodzinne – przyznała cichutko, a na jej policzki wpłynął rumieniec wstydu.

\- Witaj w klubie – odpowiedział lekko Syriusz. – Kiedyś należałem do niego tylko ja, ale w pewnym momencie Potterowie stwierdzili, że nie mogę mieć wyłączności i zaczęli wprowadzać do niego pewnych łachmianiarzy. A skoro o łachmaniarzach mowa…

\- Cześć, Lily – do przedsionka wszedł Remus, ubrany bardzo podobnie do tego, co miał na sobie Black.

Widok Remusa w zdartych, mugolskich jeansach i ciasnej koszulce sprawił, że Mia miała chwilowe problemy z oddychaniem. Jej myśli powoli zaczynały krążyć wokół tematów zakazanych w mieszanym towarzystwie, gdy jemioła umieszczona w rogu pomieszczenia zaczęła wrzeszczeć.

\- Do cholery, Łapo! – Warknął Remus. – Nawet nie jesteśmy _sami_.

\- Masz rację – Syriusz przekręcił głowę, podrapał się jedną dłonią po włosach, a drugą sięgnął po różdżkę i uciszył krzewinkę. – Ta była wadliwa.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy ze swoim kufrem? – Zapytał Remus, podchodząc do Lily. Wyciągnął umorusane olejem dłonie do Syriusza, niemo prosząc o Zaklęcie Czyszczące. – Tilly prawdopodobnie by nas wyręczyła, ale Mia zmusza ją, żeby na święta brała jeden dzień wolnego.

\- To mój prezent dla niej – oświadczyła z dumą Mia, bardzo zadowolona z tego, że latami udawało się jej manipulować skrzatką domową.

\- Dziękuję, Remusie. Doceniam twoją pomoc – Lily uśmiechnęła się do Remusa i z zazdrością obserwowała, jak Syriusz szybkim ruchem różdżki oczyszcza jego i swoje ręce. – Albo może poprosimy Syriusza, żeby skorzystał z Zaklęcia Lewitującego, skoro jako jedyny może używać magii.

Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, wysunął z dumą podbródek i położył dłonie na swoich biodrach.

\- Dobrze jest być dorosłym.

\- I nadal zachowywać się jak dziecko – dodała ze śmiechem Mia.

\- Nigdy nie przestanę się tak zachowywać.

\- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem?

Przerywając im, Remus zwrócił się do Lily, rozbawionej wymianą zdań między Syriuszem i Mią.

\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko mojemu pytaniu, dlaczego nie spędzasz świąt z rodziną?

Sięgnął dłonią do jednej z rączek kufra i skinął głową na Syriusza, żeby złapał z drugiej strony, skoro nie chciał korzystać z magii.

Syriusz z kolei wydął wargi do przyjaciela, prychnął z niesmakiem i machnął różdżką nad ciężkim kufrem, mrucząc długie zaklęcie. Kufer uniósł się w powietrze i łagodnie popłynął do przodu.

\- Moja siostra zaprosiła na święta swojego mugolskiego chłopaka – wymamrotała Lily z krzywą miną.

Wyraz twarzy Mii był prawie identyczny z tym, który wykrzywiał usta przyjaciółki, gdy przypomniała sobie Petunię i Vernona Dursley'ów, dwójkę najgorszych Mugoli, jakich nie miała _nieprzyjemności_ spotkać w tej linii czasowej.

\- Ponieważ nie możemy mu powiedzieć, że jestem czarownicą, siedziałam tam i próbowałam powiedzieć mu coś o mojej szkole z internatem, nie zdradzając za wiele. Patrzył na mnie jak na wariatkę – Lily westchnęła z goryczą. – Jestem prawie pewna, że Petunia powiedziała mu, że wysłano mnie do szpitala psychiatrycznego.

\- I twoi rodzice na to pozwolili? – Warknęła Mia, przypominając sobie, jak Harry kiedyś jej opowiedział, że jego wujostwo opowiedziało wszystkim, jak to przez niesprzyjające okoliczności zostali zmuszeni do wysłania swojego siostrzeńca do Ośrodka Wychowawczego imienia Świętego Brutusa dla Młodocianych Recydywistów.

Lily wzruszyła ramionami i wbiła wzrok w podłogę.

\- Petunia jest pewna, że Vernon niedługo się jej oświadczy, więc moi rodzice zdecydowali, że nie będą robić wokół mnie zamieszania. I wydaje mi się, że tęsknią za czasami, kiedy byłam… Normalna.

Syriusz zarzucił rękę na jej ramiona i uśmiechnął się do niej, cały czas lewitując jej kufer.

\- To Mugole nie są normalni, Evans. Kiedy to zrozumiesz?

Remus i Mia podążyli za Blackiem, który odprowadził Lily do jej sypialni.

\- Pomyślałbym, że chętniej spędzisz święta z Alice albo Mary – drażnił się z Lily Remus. – Wiesz, że w tym domu mieszka James.

Lily parsknęła śmiechem i, udając obojętność, odpowiedziała Remusowi lekkim tonem. Zbyt lekkim. Takim, jakiego używała, kiedy kłamała.

\- Jestem gotowa na takie poświęcenie.

Mia była jedną z kilku osób, które zauważyły, że w ostatnim czasie zmieniło się nastawienie Lily do Jamesa. Po pamiętnym incydencie na boisku, kiedy Potter prawie poświęcił swoje życie, żeby ratować swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, nawet Lily musiała przyznać, że chłopak nie był totalnym dupkiem.

\- Alice spędza święta z rodziną Franka…

\- Auć – zaśmiał się Syriusz. – Święta z panią Longbottom. Pewnie usłyszymy kilka ciekawych historii po powrocie do szkoły.

\- A Mary wyjechała z matką do Francji – dokończyła Lily, zaskoczona tym, że Syriusz wszedł jej bezceremonialnie w słowo. Jednocześnie jego koncentracja się nieco rozproszyła i kufer zadygotał w powietrzu.

\- Tak samo, jak Peter – powiedział Remus. – Jego tata dostał jakieś zlecenie we Francji i całą rodziną spędzają tam święta. Chyba zamierza tam otworzyć nowy sklep.

\- Cieszę się, że jego rodzinie się powodzi – odpowiedziała Lily, rzucając Syriuszowi wdzięczny uśmiech, kiedy chłopak delikatnie postawił jej kufer przed drzwiami gościnnej sypialni, która znajdowała się naprzeciwko komnat Mii. – Wiem, że apteka jego taty gorzej funkcjonowała po tym, jak pan Pettigrew został oskarżony o korzystanie z Czarnej Magii. Uważam, że to była piramidalna bzdura!

Mia celowo opuściła wzrok na swoje paznokcie i z zainteresowaniem się im przyglądała.

\- Mia, widziałaś Tilly? – Wrzasnął James z drugiej strony długiego korytarza. Po chwili wyszedł zza rogu, ubrany w mugolskie jeansy, podobnie jak Syriusz i Remus, ale nie miał na sobie białej, poplamionej olejem silnikowym koszulki, tylko prezentował dumnie nagą klatkę piersiową. Zdążył już się pozbyć uwalanej brudem odzieży. – Wiem, że ma wolne, ale nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć mojej koszulki Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere, a ona zawsze wie, gdzie… Evans?

\- Potter – przywitała się grzecznie Lily, patrząc na chłopaka szeroko otwartymi oczami.

James zaczerwienił się i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, brudząc swoją skórę olejem.

\- Ja… To znaczy… Cześć.

Odkaszlnął i próbował nonszalancko oprzeć się o ścianę, ale jego ramię cały czas było umazane olejem i chłopak ześlizgnął się ze ściany, potknął i wymamrotał jakieś przekleństwo. Na ścianie został ciemny ślad.

Syriusz ukrył swój uśmieszek za ramieniem wyższego od siebie Remusa.

James jeszcze raz przeczyścił gardło i rzucił mordercze spojrzenie przyjacielowi.

\- Ja… No cóż… Witaj w naszym domu? – Zapominając, że nie miał na sobie koszulki, przeczesał umorusanymi dłońmi włosy (prawdopodobnie zostawił na nich resztki oleju) i jeszcze raz spojrzał na swoją siostrę. – Mia, widziałaś Tilly?

\- Nie – dziewczyna roześmiała się, widząc swojego brata zawstydzonego, prawie nagiego i umorusanego olejem, stojącego przed Lily. Po raz pierwszy w jej obecności rzeczywiście wyglądał na zażenowanego, zamiast pewnego siebie. Twarz Lily również płonęła czerwienią, kiedy próbowała patrzeć na cokolwiek poza jasną skórą Jamesa. – Powiedziałam jej, że nie ma odpowiadać na nasze wezwania, a wyłącznie na polecenia mamy i ojca. Jeśli tak bardzo jej potrzebujesz, musisz znaleźć rodziców.

\- Dobrze, tak zrobię – James skinął głową i jeszcze raz spojrzał na Lily. – Do zobaczenia, Evans.

Lily westchnęła, widząc, jak James znika w innym korytarzu.

\- Ledwie się do mnie odezwał.

Mia, Remus i Syriusz wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia i potrząsnęli głowami.

\- Może dał sobie z tobą spokój – zasugerował Syriusz i parsknął śmiechem, widząc złość pojawiającą się na twarzy Lily.

Mia i Remus zachichotali, kiedy powietrze wokół nich zaiskrzyło.

\- Aha – fuknęła Lily i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. Potrząsnęła głową i uniosła wysoko podbródek. – To dobrze. _Dla niego_.

\- A może go po prostu poprosiliśmy, żeby przystopował swoje zachowanie na okres świąt – przyznał Remus z małym uśmiechem. – Nie ma sensu, żebyś budziła się codziennie i widziała w swojej sypialni bukiety kwiatów i listy miłosne.

\- No właśnie. Która czarownica byłaby zadowolona, gdyby ją ktoś _tak_ traktował? – Zapytała sarkastycznie Mia.

\- Zamknij się i pokaż mi mój pokój – Lily zmrużyła oczy, po czym została wprowadzona do komnaty przez przyjaciółkę.

Na wszelki wypadek Remus im nie towarzyszył, nie chcąc przypadkiem aktywować jednej z jemioł Syriusza.

\- Przyjdźcie szybko na dół, to pomożecie mi pakować prezenty – krzyknął Black.

Lily wytknęła głowę z komnaty.

\- Dlaczego nie skorzystasz z magii i sam ich nie zapakujesz? I mam nadzieję, że mi nic nie kupowałeś.

\- Daj spokój, Lily. Kiedy Syriusz skończył siedemnaście lat, zyskał dostęp do skarbca, który zostawił mu jego wujek i wtedy Syriusz stwierdził, że zmarnuje jego zawartość na nas – Remus wywrócił oczami, włożył ręce do kieszeni i odwrócił się, żeby podążyć za przyjacielem, ale nie zauważył, że rzeczony przyjaciel zatrzymał się, spojrzał na niego i podniósł rękę.

\- Po pierwsze, niczego nie marnuję. Uwierz mi, że wydałem bardzo niewiele w stosunku do tego, co zostało w skarbcu. Mój wujek oprowadził mnie po banku zeszłego lata, zanim umarł. Potrzebowałbym miotły, żeby zobaczyć wierzchołek góry złota, którą mi zostawił. Obawiam się lawiny, gdybym próbował coś stamtąd zabrać.

Mia zachichotała i potrząsnęła głową. Miała okazję widzieć, jak wyglądają skarbce Potterów i mogła sobie wyobrazić, że dziedzictwo Syriusza wygląda właśnie tak, jak to opisał. Taka ilość złota była śmieszna, ale zdecydowała, że w przyszłości zrobi z niej dobry użytek.

\- Po drugie, wcale nie marnuję ich _tylko_ na was. Sobie też kupiłem fantastyczny prezent świąteczny.

\- Mówiąc „fantastyczny" masz na myśli „śmiertelnie niebezpieczny" – powiedziała Mia.

\- Nową miotłę? – Zapytała Lily.

\- Mugolski motocykl – wymamrotał Remus. – Używany. Który nawet nie jest na chodzie. Cały poranek nad nim pracowaliśmy.

\- To dlaczego nie kupiłeś nowego?

Syriusz zaśmiał się.

\- A jaka byłaby z tego zabawa?

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

27 grudnia 1976

\- Mia! – Wrzasnął Syriusz ze swojej sypialni. – Zabierz ode mnie tego cholernego kota!

Od świąt Bożego Narodzenia minęło kilka dni i wszyscy mieszkańcy Dworu Potterów popadli w przyjemną, leniwą rutynę. Wieczorami czytali książki. Gdy pogoda na to pozwalała, James, Syriusz i Remus brali swoje miotły i przerzucali się nowiutkim Kaflem, którego James znalazł pod choinką. Popołudniami Mia i Lily odrabiały zaległe prace domowe, zaskoczone faktem, że chłopcy swoje zadania już skończyli. Dorea zmusiła Syriusza do zdjęcia swojego zaklęcia z jemioły wiszącej w bibliotece, pozwalając Mii i Remusowi na wspólne czytanie książek w jednym z ogromnych foteli. Było to dla obojga cudownie ciche doświadczenie.

Nie podobały jej się tylko momenty, kiedy Syriusz zaczynał wrzeszczeć na jej kota.

\- O co się tak pieklisz? – Mia wsunęła głowę do sypialni Syriusza i zobaczyła, że chłopak przyjął postać Animaga. Ogromny czarny pies warczał na czarno-szarego kocura, który w ogóle się nie bał przeciwnika, tylko syczał na niego i mrużył swoje małe, błękitne oczy.

\- Łapo! – Warknęła i obserwowała spokojnie, jak pies zmienił się w człowieka i oskarżycielsko wycelował palec w kota, prychającego i drepczącego przed nim w miejscu.

\- Kot, Mia! Zabierz stąd tę parszywą bestię, najlepiej do swojej sypialni.

\- Zostaw mojego małego Wąchacza w spokoju – zagruchała Mia i zgarnęła kociaka w ramiona. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy zwierzak przytulił główkę do jej policzka i zamruczał z zadowoleniem.

\- Co za głupie imię dla kota – wymamrotał Syriusz, podchodząc do łóżka i pokazując Mii podrapaną czerwoną narzutę.

\- Co za głupie imię dla _psa_ – odpowiedziała pod nosem Mia. – Skoro tak bardzo ci się nie podoba, to po co mi go kupiłeś? Ty jesteś psem, mój chłopak jest wilkołakiem. Skąd przyszedł ci do głowy pomysł, że _kot_ będzie dobrym pomysłem na prezent?

Mia zaśmiała się, widząc, jak Syriusz ściągnął podarty materiał z łóżka i sięgnął po różdżkę, żeby spróbować naprawić zniszczenia.

\- Powinieneś był przynajmniej kupić takiego, który jest po części kugucharem. Wtedy byłby w stanie wyczuć, że jesteś Animagiem – powiedziała, tęskniąc po części za Krzywołapem.

Wiedziała, że w jej sercu nic nie zastąpi jej pierwszego zwierzęcia, ale musiała przyznać, że nie potrafiła ukryć podekscytowania, kiedy w bożonarodzeniowy poranek odpakowała małe, czerwone pudełko tylko po to, żeby znaleźć w nim małego, prychającego kociaka.

\- Mogę zabrać Wąchacza i wymienić go na jakiegoś kuguchara? – Zapytał.

Zachichotała, kiedy Wąchacz znowu syknął do Syriusza.

\- Nigdy w życiu.

\- Niech ci będzie – zgodził się i podszedł do swojego stolika nocnego, żeby podnieść leżącą na nim książkę. – A mówiąc o nietrafionych prezentach, ta mugolska książka, którą mi podarowałaś jest śmieszna. Zapytaj Evans, czy Mugole naprawdę tak myślą o czarodziejach.

Wcisnął jej książkę w ręce i podszedł do drzwi.

\- To tylko opowieść, Syriuszu – Mia westchnęła i postawiła kota na ziemi, zachęcając go do wyjścia z sypialni chłopaka. – To nie jest Historia Magii.

\- On nawet nie jest _prawdziwym_ czarodziejem, Mia! – Krzyknął.

\- Oz nie jest _prawdziwym_ miejscem. To tylko opowieść. Czyta się ją dla zabawy.

Potrząsnął głową.

\- To bardzo głupia opowieść. Czarodziej nie może używać magii, połowa czarownic należy do Śmierciożerców, a wielkim zwrotem akcji w całej opowieści jest odkrycie przez mugolską dziewczynę, że cały czas miała na sobie Świstoklik.

\- Jej buty nie były Świstoklikiem – Mia roześmiała się, słysząc w jaki sposób Syriusz podsumował książkę. Skoro tak bardzo zirytował go „Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz", Mia postanowiła, że na urodziny podaruje mu kolejne książki pochodzące z klasycznej mugolskiej literatury fantastycznej. _Może „Władcę Pierścieni". Nie ma obrazków, za to zawiera dużo słów. Dużo trudnych słów._

\- Bezużyteczne przedmioty, których rolą było zabranie jej do domu? – Syriusz skrzyżował ramiona, gotowy do dyskusji. – Jak inaczej byś je nazwała?

Mia zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

\- No, dobrze. To był Świstoklik – przyznała niechętnie.

\- I jestem prawie stuprocentowo przekonany, że cała ta akcja była wymyślona przez goblinów.

\- Manczkinów – poprawiła go.

\- Od tej pory nie wolno ci kupować dla mnie książek.

\- W takim razie od tej pory nie wolno ci kupować dla mnie zwierząt.

\- Zgoda. Możemy je teraz oddać?

Mia zmrużyła oczy i wcisnęła książkę z powrotem w dłonie Syriusza.

\- Rozmawiamy o kocie? – Zapytał Remus, wchodząc do sypialni Syriusza z książką w ręku. Była to książka, którą on i Mia czytali razem w bibliotece i była zaznaczona w miejscu, w którym skończyli.

\- Ty też nie lubisz Wąchacza? – Mia spojrzała na swojego chłopaka z zawodem w oczach. Opuściła wzrok na podłogę, widząc, jak jej kot ociera się z zadowoleniem o nogi Remusa. Zaśmiała się, widząc na twarzy Lupina obrzydzenie, kiedy spróbował lekko potrząsnąć stopą, żeby odpędzić od siebie zwierzaka. – Zobacz, jaki jest kochany.

\- Kocham ciebie. Nienawidzę twojego kota.

Prychnęła.

\- Przekonasz się do niego.

\- Zabierz go ze sobą podczas kolejnej pełni księżyca. Wtedy go zjem – zasugerował. – Nie żartuję. Ten mały gnojek ugryzł mnie dzisiaj rano.

\- Ty przynajmniej się szybko goisz. Ta paskuda używała mnie jako drapaka przez cały poranek – jęknął Syriusz i pokazał przyjaciołom ramię poznaczone delikatnymi śladami pazurów. Nagle wcisnął swoją książkę w ręce Remusa. – Trzymaj. Remusie, ona nie chce tego z powrotem. _Ty_ to przeczytaj.

Remus uśmiechnął się i postukał palcem w okładkę.

\- Już skończyłeś?

Syriusz, urażony w swojej dumie, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i obrzucił Remusa twardym spojrzeniem.

\- Wiesz, ja umiem _czytać_. Zdobyłem więcej S.U.M.ów niż ty.

Lupin zachichotał pod nosem i podał Mii książkę, którą wspólnie czytali. Otworzył „Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz" i zaczął przerzucać strony.

\- Wcale nie drwię z twojej inteligencji, Łapo. Jak ci się podobała ta książka?

\- Nie pytaj – ostrzegła go szybko Mia.

\- On nie był _prawdziwym_ czarodziejem! – Wrzasnął Syriusz.

\- Nazwał srebrne trzewiczki Świstoklikiem – poinformowała Mia i Remus zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. – Ale skoro już jesteśmy przy temacie Świstoklików, mam pewien pomysł na projekt i chętnie skorzystałabym z waszej pomocy. Chcę stworzyć połączone Świstokliki. Na podobnej zasadzie, co twój łańcuch.

Wskazała dłonią na szyję Syriusza, gdzie nadal tkwił Świstoklik na srebrnym łańcuchu. Chłopak nigdy się z nim nie rozstawał, głównie z tego powodu, że już raz ocalił mu życie.

\- Tylko zamiast połączyć je z konkretnym miejscem, chciałabym połączyć jeden Świstoklik z drugim, jego bliźniakiem.

\- Po co? – Zapytał Remus, oddając zawiedzionemu Syriuszowi jego książkę.

Mia odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i westchnęła.

\- Szczerze? Bo się nudzę.

Dwa razy przeszła przez naukę w Hogwarcie. Tym razem planowała, że uda się jej dokończyć naukę na siódmym roku, ale jednak nie pozwoliła sobie na okazanie całego swojego potencjału, bo wiedziała, że Prefektem Naczelnym powinna zostać Lily. Zatem Mia latami powstrzymywała się przed okazywaniem pełni swoich możliwości. Robiła, co mogła, żeby się nie popisywać, chociaż zaklęcia, których się uczyła, opanowała wiele lat wcześniej, w większości niewerbalnie i bezróżdżkowo. Część jej czwartego roku zajęło doprowadzenie do perfekcji sztuki przemiany w Animaga, ale pozostały czas spędzony w tej linii czasowej Mia przeznaczała głównie na tworzenie nowych zaklęć, eliksirów i wzmacnianie swoich tarcz umysłowych. Próbowała się też nauczyć Legilimencji, ale nie chciała przypadkiem naruszyć cudzej prywatności. Uważała to za ohydny czyn.

Remus uśmiechnął się do niej czule.

\- Chodziło mi o praktyczne zastosowanie takich połączonych Świstoklików.

\- Może Aurorzy by mieli na nie zapotrzebowanie? – Zasugerowała, wzruszając ramionami. – Pomyśl o tym. Dla przykładu, Auror śledzi kogoś, kto się Aportuje. Nie można za nim podążyć, szczególnie, jeśli Aportował się w miejsce, które jest chronione przed nieautoryzowanym wejściem. Ale Świstokliki działają na innej zasadzie. Mogą przenikać przez niektóre zaklęcia ochronne. Jeśli Aurorowi udałoby się podłożyć śledzonej osobie jeden z połączonych Świstoklików, mógłby wszędzie za nim podążyć.

Remus uniósł brew.

\- I wyskoczyć takiej osobie, na przykład, z kieszeni.

\- Nadal nad tym pracuję – Mia zmarszczyła nos.

\- To jest genialny pomysł – Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby. – Z miejsca jestem w stanie wymyślić siedem… Nie, osiem sposobów na wykorzystanie ich w naszych żartach.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

29 grudnia 1976

 _Wspomnienie krwi przytłoczyło ją i spowodowało, że jej żołądek podskoczył. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała prosto na Bellatrix Lestrange. Minęło wiele lat, od kiedy po raz ostatni śniła o swojej oprawczyni. Konfrontacja z Bellatrix przed Dworem Malfoy'ów po ślubie Narcyzy i Lucjusza wyleczyła ją ze strachu, który kiedyś odczuwała, ale jednak Bellatrix tu była i się na nią gapiła._

 _Jednak zamiast zimnych, bezlitosnych oczu, te, które wpatrywały się w nią, były puste._

 _Usłyszała, że ktoś rzucił Cruciatusa, więc odruchowo spojrzała w dół i zrozumiała, że krew, którą poczuła, wylewa się z ogromnej rany, ziejącej w gardle Bellatrix. Widok i smród unieruchomiły ją, ale słyszała stłumiony ryk wyjącego psa. Słyszała, że w oddali ktoś walczył, mężczyzna i kobieta. Słyszała jedno słowo._

 _Sectumsempra._

 _Odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła, jak starszy Lucjusz Malfoy upada, jak podcięty, a zza jego pleców wyłania się wściekły Draco._

 _Nagle stała na stopniach banku Gringotta. Obok niej znajdowali się Harry, Ron, Syriusz i Draco. Za nimi leżał stos martwych ciał Śmierciożerców._ Sen czy wspomnienie? _Zastanawiała się Mia, podchodząc do Syriusza._

 _\- Nie jesteś mordercą – powiedział do Dracona, ale patrzył na nią._

 _Spojrzała na stertę ciał. Jeden ze Śmierciożerców jeszcze żył. Starszy Crabbe._

 _W mgnieniu oka przestał oddychać, a ona zauważyła, że z jej różdżki raz za razem ucieka jasnozielone zaklęcie, które trafia w martwe ciało. Nie mogła go powstrzymać. Sylwetka Crabbe'a nagle zmieniła się w ciała bliźniaków Carrow – w jej śnie mieli po siedemnaście lat i właśnie zostali naznaczeni jako Śmierciożercy. Amycus miał na twarzy zadowoloną minę, a Alecto śmiała się szaleńczo, gdy uderzało w nią Zaklęcie Zabijające._

 _W oddali widziała siedemnastoletnią Hermionę Granger, siedzącą przy palenisku w ogromną książką na kolanach. Obok niej siedzieli Harry i Ron._

 _\- Jest jakaś szansa, żeby złożyć się z powrotem w całość? – Zapytał Ron._

 _\- Tak – potwierdziła Hermiona ze smutkiem. – Ale byłoby to skrajnie bolesne doświadczenie._

 _Harry spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem i zdecydował się zadać nurtujące go pytanie._

 _\- Dlaczego? Jak to wygląda?_

 _\- Trzeba żałować. Trzeba poczuć ciężar tego, co się zrobiło. Ale znalazłam taki mały dopisek. Ból może być tak wielki, że cię zniszczy. Nie sądzę, że zmusimy Voldemorta do obrania tej ścieżki, a ty?_

 _Mia poczuła ostry ból w piersi i spojrzała jeszcze raz na śmiejące się twarze Carrowów. Nie reagowali na Zaklęcie Zabijające, które raz za razem im posyłała. Próbowała przestać, ale własna różdżka nie chciała jej słuchać. Łzy spłynęły na jej policzki, gdy błagała, żeby to już się skończyło._

 _I nagle wszystko ustało. Poczuła, że przez jej ciało przebiegł dreszcz, a za sobą usłyszała zimny, nieprzyjemny głos._

 _\- Pozwól, że pokażę ci, jak powinno wyglądać poprawnie rzucone Zaklęcie Zabijające – syknął Voldemort i wycelował w nią Czarną Różdżkę._

\- Mia! Mia! Mia! – Do jej podświadomości wdarł się głos Remusa. Najpierw był bardzo cichy i daleki, ale z każdym powtórzeniem jej imienia, potężniał.

A jednak to nie głos Remusa przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. W jej sypialni wrzeszczało jeszcze coś i Mia nagle otworzyła oczy, przerażona hałasem, jaki wydawała z siebie jemioła Syriusza, wisząca w progu jej komnaty.

\- Kurwa! – Zaklął Remus. – Syriuszu!

Syriusz pojawił się przed drzwiami w ułamku sekundy z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Widząc, co się dzieje, jego uśmiech natychmiast zbladł

\- Co się stało?

\- Twoja jemioła wariuje, a Mia miała koszmar – warknął Remus.

\- Cholera jasna! Zaraz to naprawię – wycelował różdżką w krzewinkę i z poczuciem winy wymalowanym na twarzy uciszył ją. Wtedy zauważył, że Mia trzęsie się na swoim łóżku, spocona i blada, zamknięta w opiekuńczych objęciach Remusa. – Mia, tak mi przykro.

\- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie – wyszeptał Remus, chowając twarz w jej gęstych lokach. – Jesteś bezpieczna. Trzymam cię. Trzymam cię.

Pocałował czubek jej głowy.

Syriusz klęknął przy jej łóżku i patrzył na nią ze smutkiem. Złapał jej dłoń w swoje ręce.

Wtedy w progu stanęła Lily, którą zwabiło zamieszanie. Bardzo zdziwił ją widok Remusa i Syriusza wspólnie zajmujących się przerażoną Mią. Zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się, jak sama mogłaby pomóc, ale nic jej nie przyszło do głowy.

Nagle James znalazł się obok Lily, bezceremonialnie ją odepchnął, nie zważając na jej protesty i wszedł do sypialni swojej siostry z krótkim „Odsuń się" na ustach.

Remus wstał, pozwalając Jamesowi zająć swoje miejsce obok Mii. Chłopak mocno przytulił swoją siostrę.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Już tak, Jamie – wymamrotała. – Miałam bardzo zły sen.

\- Mia? – Szepnęła Lily, wchodząc do sypialni. – Czy… Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

\- Nie – Mia potrząsnęła głową, próbując wyrzucić z pamięci obraz Voldemorta i martwych Śmierciożerców.

Lily podeszła bliżej.

\- Mia, uważam, że powinnaś…

\- Powiedziała, że nie chce rozmawiać, Evans. Więc odwal się – warknął James.

Mia zauważyła, że na twarzy Lily pojawił się szok. Dziewczyna kilkukrotnie widziała już wściekłego Jamesa Pottera, ale jego wściekłość nigdy nie była skierowana przeciwko _niej_. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, zaskoczona jego postawą. Nie znała tej strony chłopaka, który starał się o nią przez wiele lat.

Lily wzięła głęboki oddech, wyprostowała się i z determinacją uniosła głowę.

\- Nie. Ona jest też _moją_ przyjaciółką. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrozumieliście, widzę ją w takim stanie już od sześciu lat – podeszła jeszcze bliżej, ignorując mordercze spojrzenie, którym obdarzył ją James.

Syriusz i Remus zwiesili głowy w poczuciu winy, rozumiejąc, że skoro Lily była świadkiem jej koszmarów, dziewczyna musiała je śnić w takich chwilach, kiedy oni nie mogli jej pomóc.

\- Nie możesz po prostu przykleić plasterka na problem i udawać, że problem znika.

\- Co to jest plasterek? – Zapytał Syriusz, marszcząc brwi. Wszyscy go zignorowali.

\- Evans – warknął James. – Nie masz pojęcia… Nie masz prawa, żeby…

Mia położyła rękę na ramieniu brata.

\- Jamie, wszystko w porządku.

\- Wcale nie.

\- Urodziłam się w rodzinie Mugoli – wyrzuciła z siebie Mia.

\- Mia! – Krzyknął James, szeroko otwierając oczy. Remus, Syriusz i Lily patrzyli na rodzeństwo nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem.

\- Jamie, jestem zmęczona wszystkimi tajemnicami – przyznała cicho Mia, a w jej głosie słychać było płacz. Zmarszczyła czoło, wiedząc, że z powodu zaklęcia Dumbledore'a nie będzie mogła powiedzieć za dużo. Nie będzie mogła zrzucić z siebie tego ciężaru. – Dobijają mnie. Jest tego za wiele. Są za ciężkie i nie mogę ich wszystkich tłumić w sobie.

\- Nie rozumiem… - Wyjąkał Syriusz. – Jak możesz pochodzić z rodziny Mugoli?

\- Zostałam adoptowana – przyznała Mia. – Potterowie przygarnęli mnie na miesiąc przed rozpoczęciem pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie. Moja rodzina… Moja _biologiczna rodzina…_

Musiała się poprawić, widząc smutek w oczach Jamiego. Po chwili kontynuowała.

\- Oni… - _Są w przyszłości. Gdzieś w Australii, pozbawieni wspomnień_. – Odeszli. Z powodu Śmierciożerców. Z powodu Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

W jakiś sposób próbowała im przekazać to, co najważniejsze, omijając Zaklęcie Prawdy Dumbledore'a.

\- Dumbledore umieścił mnie u Potterów dla mojego bezpieczeństwa.

\- To dlatego wiesz tak dużo o Mugolach – Lily usiadła na łóżku, po drugiej stronie Mii i wzięła w swoje ręce drugą dłoń przyjaciółki.

\- Czy ty… - Syriusz zawahał się i Mia słyszała poczucie winy w jego głosie. – Wiesz, kim byli ci Śmierciożercy?

Przełknął głośno ślinę, obawiając się, że może to był ktoś, kogo znał. Albo ktoś, z kim był spokrewniony.

\- Nie – skłamała, zdając sobie sprawę, dlaczego Syriusz o to zapytał. Jak mogła mu powiedzieć, że to w rzeczywistości jego własna rodzina tak ją skrzywdziła? Jak mogła mu powiedzieć, że Bellatrix ją torturowała? Że torturowała ich oboje? – Przepraszam, że was okłamałam i że z mojego powodu Jamie też musiał kłamać…

\- Nie musisz za nic przepraszać, Mia – powiedział stanowczo James. Ucałował jej skroń i mocniej do siebie przycisnął. – Nigdy nie kłamałem. Jesteś i zawsze byłaś moją siostrą. Jesteś Potterem.

\- Dla mnie to nie robi żadnej różnicy – zapewnił ją Remus.

\- Dla mnie też nie – dodał Syriusz.

\- A już zdecydowanie dla mnie – Lily uśmiechnęła się szeroko, próbując rozluźnić atmosferę. – Chociaż jestem wkurzona, że pozwoliłaś mi uczyć się o telewizji.

Zaśmiała się, a wszyscy do niej dołączyli, widząc, że Mia też się śmieje.

Minęło pół minuty absolutnej ciszy.

\- Nie chcę już dłużej być złamana – powiedziała cicho Mia, tuląc się do brata i mocniej ściskając dłoń Lily.

\- Mia, nie jesteś… - Zaczął James, ale Mia mu przerwała.

\- Jestem – powiedziała wyraźnie. – Jamie, naprawdę jestem skrzywiona. Zabiłabym tę sukę Carrow. To było dla mnie tak łatwe, że nawet się nie zastanowiłam. Nie chcę być mordercą. Nie chcę złamać swojej duszy.

Zmarszczyła brwi, myśląc o przyszłości, o Voldemorcie i Horkruksach.

\- Zacznę z wami rozmawiać o tym, co mnie martwi, kiedy będę tego potrzebowała… Albo kiedy będę mogła. Ale musicie mi obiecać, że nie powtórzycie tych słów nikomu innemu. Ani Mary, ani Alice i Frankowi. I zdecydowanie nie _Peterowi_ – położyła duży nacisk na ostatnim imieniu.

Każde z nich po chwili złożyło przysięgę, że zachowają jej tajemnice dla siebie.


	61. Ród Mii

Od tłumaczki: Słuchajcie, bardzo Was przepraszam. Byłam pewna, że rozdział dodał się w sobotę, bo był już wtedy przygotowany. Dopiero dzisiaj, gdy z rana zobaczyłam na skrzynce mailowej PM-kę, że rozdziału jeszcze nie ma, sprawdziłam konto na i rzeczywiście, z jakiegoś powodu rozdział się nie dodał. Naprawiam swój błąd najszybciej, jak mogę.

Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 61 – RÓD MII

9 stycznia 1977

Huncwoci, Mia i Lily bardzo się zdziwili, gdy pojawili się na stacji King's Cross, wsiedli do pociągu, a po chwili on odjechał bez jednego z ich przyjaciół. Peter nie odezwał się do nich ani słowem przez cały okres ferii świątecznych. Nie wysłał nawet swojego zwyczajowego prezentu dla całej grupy: kosza wypełnionego najlepszymi słodyczami, jakie mogło zaoferować Miodowe Królestwo. Z tego kosza zwykle Remus zatrzymywał dla siebie wszystkie czekoladki, zostawiając dla pozostałych cukrowe pióra, lodowe myszy i lukrecjowe pałeczki. Jednak te święta upłynęły im bez żadnej sowy od Petera.

Była mała część umysłu Mii, która cieszyła się, że podczas świąt nie musiała myśleć o Glizdogonie. Jednak z powodu nawracających koszmarów z Carrowami w rolach głównych i zjadającym ją poczuciu winy w związku ze śmiercią starszego Crabbe'a, Mia martwiła się o Petera. Widząc, jak mocno zamartwiali się James, Syriusz i Remus, uznała, że nie jest to nic dziwnego.

Gdy wrócili do Hogwartu, cała piątka skierowała się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Stanęli pod gargulcem pilnującym wejścia do wieży i wykrzykiwali nazwy losowych słodyczy, mając nadzieję, że jedna z nich okaże się poprawnym hasłem. W końcu klatka schodowa ruszyła, rzeźba się odsunęła, a zza niej wyszedł profesor Dumbledore, prowadzący przed sobą przerażonego Petera.

Chłopiec miał podkrążone oczy, a na jego podbródku pojawił się niechlujny zarost. Mia zmarszczyła brwi. Nienawidziła osoby, którą Peter stanie się w przyszłości. Nie lubiła Petera teraz. Ale rozpoznała wyraz jego twarzy i nie mogła nie poczuć współczucia. Ona też miała pod oczami cienie podczas roku, kiedy razem z Harrym, Ronem i Syriuszem uciekała przed szmalcownikami. Ucieczka, ciągłe bycie w biegu, robiło coś z człowiekiem, zabierało mu lata życia i Peter Pettigrew postarzał się o wiele lat w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Widzę, że będzie miał pan z kim wrócić do dormitorium, panie Pettigrew. Zostawię pana w takim razie z przyjaciółmi – powiedział, odwrócił się i zniknął na klatce schodowej swojego gabinetu.

\- Glizdogonie, gdzieś ty, do diabła, był? – Zapytał głośno Syriusz, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się ze zmartwienia.

\- Przepraszam was – Peter zmarszczył brwi. – Moja… Moja rodzina została zaatakowana.

Lily stłumiła krzyk, po czym zbliżyła się do Petera i mocno go przytuliła.

\- Jak się czujesz?

Pettigrew uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem i leciutko poklepał Lily po plecach, wyglądając tak, jakby nie chciał, żeby dziewczyna znajdowała się tak blisko niego, gdy James był w pobliżu. Jednak na twarzy Jamesa pojawiło się raczej zaniepokojenie o jego los, a nie gniew, za co był wdzięczny.

\- Ze mną wszystko w porządku. Możemy wrócić do Wieży? Nie chcę zbyt długo przebywać na korytarzu – rozejrzał się dokoła z podejrzliwym wyrazem twarzy, zastanawiając się, czy nikt nie kryje się w ciemnych zaułkach i nie podsłuchuje ich rozmowy.

Kiedy całą szóstką dotarli do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, Lily i Remus szybko musieli się odnaleźć w rolach prefektów. Odesłali wszystkich młodszych uczniów do swoich dormitoriów, zanim sami udali się do sypialni chłopców, żeby usłyszeć, co do powiedzenia miał Peter. Syriusz i James siedzieli we dwóch na łóżku Blacka. Obserwowali, jak Peter przysiadł na skraju materaca Pottera, a obok niego usadowiła się Lily, cały czas próbująca pocieszyć chłopaka. Mia z kolei zajęła miejsce obok Remusa. Lupin objął ją ramieniem, słysząc, jak Peter opowiadał, że ich nowa apteka, którą otworzyli we Francji została doszczętnie spalona, a on i jego rodzice ledwo uciekli z życiem.

\- Mama cały czas jest u Świętego Munga – zakończył, a na jego twarzy odmalowało się poczucie winy. – Uzdrowiciele mówią, że z tego wyjdzie, ale mocno ją poparzyło.

Mia natychmiast poczuła obrzydzenie, patrząc na Glizdogona. Wyraz jego twarzy nagle przypomniał jej Harry'ego i nie spodobało jej się to porównanie. Peter winił siebie za to, że nie udało mu się ochronić swojej rodziny, tak samo, jak Harry winił siebie za śmierć Syriusza i Cedrika. Tak samo, jak Harry winił siebie za to, co Bellatrix zrobiła _jej_. Gdzieś w głębi duszy poczuła współczucie i próbowała je zwalczyć, podobnie, jak próbowała się odciąć od swojej wiedzy o przyszłości.

\- Jest na oddziale Urazów Pozaklęciowych?

\- A dlaczego miałaby być? – Odpowiedział pytaniem James. – Została poparzona, prawda?

\- Tak, ale Peter powiedział, że ich _zaatakowano_ – wyjaśniła Mia z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo.

Peter powoli pokiwał głową .

\- To był magiczny ogień.

Lily gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, zszokowana.

\- Ktoś wykorzystał przeciwko wam Szatańską Pożogę? Bogowie… Macie szczęście, że wszyscy żyjecie!

\- Przykro mi, Peter – szepnęła Mia.

\- Czułem się bezsilny – przyznał Peter, a po jego twarzy przemknął cień gniewu. – Nic nie widzieliśmy. Gdyby ludzie znajdujący się na tyłach sklepu nie zaczęli krzyczeć…

Glizdogon zadrżał ze strachu i goryczy, jaką odczuwał. Jego usta wykrzywił brzydki grymas niechęci.

\- Nie wiedzielibyśmy, że trzeba uciekać. Mama wróciła do płonącej apteki, żeby pomóc innym się wydostać… To było takie głupie!

\- To było bardzo odważne z jej strony – zaprotestowała Mia.

\- Prawie _zginęła_! – Peter spojrzał prosto w oczy Mii. – Mogła zginąć!

\- Ale nie zginęła, stary – wtrącił się Syriusz i stanął między Peterem i Mią. Poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. – Ty i twoi rodzice jesteście już bezpieczni.

\- Ale tylko my przeżyliśmy – wyznał Glizdogon. – Wszyscy inni… Po prostu… Ten smród…

\- Aurorzy zapewnią wam ochronę – powiedział James z pewnością w głosie. – Wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Aurorzy są powodem, dla którego moja rodzina została zaatakowana – Peter wstał z łóżka i po raz pierwszy w życiu starł się z Jamesem, nie zastanawiając się, czy kiedykolwiek uda się mu pokonać przyjaciela.

Mia zareagowała instynktownie i sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę, ale jej dłoń została zatrzymana w pół drogi przez Remusa, który spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. W duchu zganiła się za tak impulsywne zachowanie i spróbowała odzyskać kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami, pozwalając Peterowi na dalsze krzyki.

\- Aresztowali mojego tatę, który przecież nie zrobił nic złego – wrzeszczał gorzkim tonem. – Chodzenie na Ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu nie jest przecież nielegalne!

Mia zmarszczyła brwi i potrząsnęła głową. _Na Merlina, on się zsuwa po równi pochyłej_. Widziała, jak przyszłość rozwija się przed jej oczami. Peter był przerażony i powoli tracił całą moralność, która kiedyś w nim była, ale z powodu Zaklęcia Prawdy Dumbledore'a, Mia nie mogła ostrzec chłopców.

\- On tylko… On nie robił nic mrocznego! – Kontynuował Peter, broniąc dobrego imienia swojego ojca. – Ale i tak został aresztowany i teraz Śmierciożercy… Nie wiem… Może uważają, że będzie ich szpiegował albo coś? A Aurorzy nie kiwną małym palcem. Nawet nie rozstawili straży pod komnatą mojej mamy u Świętego Munga.

\- Może powinieneś porozmawiać z Dumbledorem – zasugerowała szybko Mia. Skoro nie mogła nic _powiedzieć_ , żeby celowo zmienić przyszłość, może uda jej się znaleźć kilka dziur w zaklęciu dyrektora, które pozwolą na skierowanie Glizdogona na _właściwą ścieżkę_. Okazało się przecież, że Draco był szpiegiem Zakonu Feniksa, podobnie jak Severus Snape. Może gdyby jej się udało namówić Petera do poszukania pomocy u Dumbledore'a, mogłaby nie dopuścić do jego ostatecznej zdrady. – Dyrektor może ochronić twoją rodzinę.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz, Mia.

\- Peter, twoi przyjaciele cię ochronią – Mia wstała i stanęła przed nim. Dłonią wskazała Jamesa, Syriusza i Remusa, którzy kiwali głowami, zgadzając się z jej stwierdzeniem. – Dlatego są twoimi przyjaciółmi. Umarliby dla ciebie, tak samo, jak ty umarłbyś dla nich.

Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała z głębokim naciskiem, mając nadzieję, że może zadziałają.

Peter wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się nad kilkoma ważnymi sprawami. Nagle jednak podskoczył ze strachu, kiedy jakiś piątoklasista mieszający piętro niżej wrzasnął i zaczął się śmiać. Pettigrew rozejrzał się po dormitorium z niechęcią.

\- W ogóle nie powinienem z wami o tym rozmawiać – wymamrotał. – Ktoś może słuchać.

\- Jesteśmy w Wieży Gryfonów – powiedział Syriusz. – Jedynymi ludźmi w Wieży są inni Gryfoni.

\- _Ja_ nie jestem Ślizgonem, ale potrafię wejść do ich Pokoju Wspólnego. Podobnie, jak do Pokoju Wspólnego Puchonów czy Krukonów – powiedział Peter stanowczo i rozejrzał uważnie po komnacie, szukając osób chowających się pod Peleryną-Niewidką.

\- Zaczekaj… Wchodziłeś do innych Domów? – Zapytała Lily, ale pozostali ją zignorowali.

\- Wieża nie jest bezpieczna – Peter potrząsnął głową i skierował się do swojego łóżka. Przepchnął się obok Lily, która próbowała go zatrzymać i dopiero gdy schował się pod swoją kołdrą, wyglądał na spokojniejszego. Machnął różdżką i kotary zamknęły się wokół niego. – Hogwart nie jest bezpieczny. Nikt nie jest bezpieczny!

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

12 maja 1977

Wiele miesięcy – i prawie cały zapas zachomikowanej whisky – zajęło doprowadzenie Petera do stanu, kiedy mógł się choć na chwilę zrelaksować. Nie pomagało w ogóle to, że przynajmniej raz w tygodniu pierwsza strona _Proroka Codziennego_ była poświęcona Śmierciożercom. Na szczęście, doniesienia reporterów koncentrowały się na miejscach coraz bardziej oddalonych od Wielkiej Brytanii – ostatnie informacje pochodziły z dalekiej Bułgarii.

Zamiast skupiać się na przygotowaniu do S.U.M.ów, co robili rok wcześniej, Mia i jej przyjaciele zapisali się w tym roku na kurs Aportacji. Zgorzkniały Remus nie mógł sobie finansowo pozwolić na udział w kursie, szczególnie po tym, jak jego ojciec wycofał całe swoje wsparcie i opróżnił skarbiec, który otworzył dla syna w banku Gringotta. Ignorował też wszystkie sowy. Z tego powodu Charlus i Dorea zdecydowali się nie pytać dumnego Remusa o zdanie i sami opłacili cały kurs i egzamin w jego imieniu. W tajemnicy przekazali też trochę złota, żeby jego skarbiec nie stał pusty i żeby Remus mógł sobie pozwolić na dokończenie nauki w Hogwarcie. W zamian otrzymywali regularne sprawozdania od Mii, Jamesa i Syriusza o tym, czy Remus korzysta z prezentu.

Mia z dumą odebrała licencję na Aportację jako pierwsza ze swoich przyjaciół. Stłumiła w sobie poczucie winy, które brało się stąd, że Aportowała się bez żadnych problemów od co najmniej dziesięciu lat. Udawało jej się też Aportować dwójkę ludzi razem z sobą. Dopiero trzecia dodatkowa osoba, którą Aportowała w trakcie polowania na Horkruksy sprawiła, że Mia się rozszczepiła. Na szczęście _ta_ blizna powinna pokazać się na jej skórze dopiero za kilka miesięcy, ale Mia już się martwiła, jak wytłumaczy jej obecność przyjaciołom, szczególnie zaś Remusowi, który bardzo często widywał ją nagą. Na razie chłopak postanowił ignorować _jedną_ mroczną bliznę, ale jak będzie miała mu wyjaśnić, że znikąd na jej plecach wzięła się długa blizna po rozszczepieniu? Nie była pewna, czy Remus zgodzi się o tym nie rozmawiać.

Lily i Remus zdobyli swoje licencje niedługo po Mii, a po nich nastąpił czas Severusa Snape'a i kilku innych zdolnych Ślizgonów, w tym Damoklesa i Adriana Abbotta. Krótko po nich egzamin zdali wszyscy Krukoni. James, Peter i Syriusz mieli problemy na kursie, ale były one wynikiem tego, że zamiast skupiać się na własnej Aportacji, chłopcy świetnie się bawili, próbując rozproszyć kogoś innego. Dopiero po kazaniu, które sprawiła im wściekła Mia, trójka Huncwotów przyłożyła się do nauki. Mia była zadowolona tylko dlatego, że już dłużej nie musiała użerać się z rozszczepionym Syriuszem Blackiem.

Gdy wiosna zaczęła ustępować letniej pogodzie, Remus, James i Mia świętowali swoje siedemnaste urodziny i nadejście pełnoletności piwem kremowym i wyborem czekoladek z Miodowego Królestwa. Na gorącą prośbę Lily, chłopcy zrezygnowali z whisky, chociaż Syriusz trzymał żelazny zapas na dnie swojego kufra. Na specjalne okazje – lub na piątki. Na ferie wielkanocne Mia, James i Syriusz wrócili do Rezydencji Potterów, natomiast Remus zdecydował się zostać w Hogwarcie razem z Peterem, który dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nie wracał do domu.

Po powrocie do szkoły, Syriusz z zachwytem opowiedział przyjacielowi, jak cała trójka spędziła ferie.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że w trójkę zrobiliście sobie tatuaże na urodziny – rozbawiony Remus potrząsnął głową, gdy James rozchylił koszulę, żeby pokazać świeży tusz zdobiący jego klatkę piersiową.

Mia opuściła bluzkę na jedno ramię, żeby pokazać najbardziej buntowniczą rzecz, którą w życiu zrobiła. Nad jej prawą łopatką łagodnie falował napis po łacinie.

\- _Oni_ zrobili sobie tatuaże na urodziny – powiedział Syriusz z leniwym uśmieszkiem. – _Ja_ zrobiłem sobie tatuaż, bo musiałem ich zaprowadzić do salonu, a uważam, że to bardzo niegrzecznie wejść do sklepu i nic w nim nie kupić.

\- Evans cię zabije, jeśli kiedykolwiek to zobaczy – roześmiał się Peter, widząc, jak James podziwia w lustrze bukiet lilii, które zakrywały brzydką bliznę po zaklęciu _Sectumsempra_. Tatuaż był wykonany magicznym tuszem, wobec czego lilie zamykały swoje kwiaty i rozwijały je pod czyimś dotykiem.

James zachichotał i ponownie dotknął swojej piersi, żeby lilie się rozwinęły. Robił tak przez cały czas, od momentu, kiedy opuścili salon tatuażu.

\- Miałem do wyboru albo _to_ , albo zmienić swoją bliznę w zamek błyskawiczny.

\- Doradziłem, żeby tatuażysta dodał napis „tu pociągnij" na górze tego zamka – powiedział Syriusz.

\- I mimo tych wszystkich _uroczych_ sugestii, dotyczących _niezniszczalnej_ modyfikacji swojego ciała – dodała sarkastycznie Mia, - zdecydowałeś się na kwiatek.

Potrząsnęła głową, patrząc na swojego brata, który cały czas bawił się swoim tatuażem. Raz musiał nawet odtrącić rękę Petera, który też chciał spróbować.

James, ignorując oczywisty przytyk, tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- To nie jest żaden _zwyczajny_ kwiatek.

\- Nie, przypuszczam, że nie – Mia też się uśmiechnęła, zastanawiając się, czy nadejdzie taki dzień, kiedy Lily doceni ten sentymentalny gest. – Ale na twoim miejscu nie pokazywałabym jej tego tatuażu przez długi czas… Albo nigdy.

Remus stanął za Mią. Jego palce lekko dotknęły jej tatuażu, a po jej kręgosłupie przebiegł dreszcz.

\- _Twój_ mi się podoba – szepnął, a tylko ona dosłyszała, że gdzieś z tyłu jego gardła czaił się przyjemny warkot. – _Vita frui vita vivet_. Co to znaczy?

\- „Żyj swoim życiem, ciesz się swoim życiem" – jej uśmiech się poszerzył, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i pocałowała go mocno. Remus nie zrozumiał, dlaczego tak uczuciowo połączyła go ze swoim tatuażem. – Uważam te słowa za swoje motto. Słowa Rodu Mii.

\- Ja też mam wytatuowane słowa mojego rodu – ogłosił Syriusz i roześmiał się głośno.

Remus odwrócił się do przyjaciela i spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- Dałeś sobie wytatuować _Toujours Pur_ na swojej skórze tuszem, którego nigdy nie usuniesz?

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że na grzbiecie dłoni Syriusza widnieją słowa rodu Blacków wyryte w jego skórze. Wielokrotnie Syriusz chciał je jakoś zamaskować i dlatego prowokował Mię w jej postaci Animaga, żeby go ugryzła. Teraz te słowa były prawie niewidoczne, zakryte śladami niewielkich kłów.

\- Łapo, przecież ty _nienawidzisz_ swojej rodziny i ich słów.

\- Dlatego wytatuowałem je sobie na dupie – zauważył Syriusz, odwrócił się do nich plecami i zsunął z tyłka czarne, jeansowe spodnie. Na jego twarzy pojawił się zachwyt, zupełnie nie pasujący do min jego przyjaciół, którzy odwrócili się na widok bladych pośladków. – Czaicie? Czaicie?!

Mia wywróciła oczami.

\- Tak. Bardzo sprytnie.

\- Rozumiesz, Lunatyku? – Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby i zbliżył się do Remusa. – Moja dupa _zawsze czysta_.

\- Jak bardzo był pijany? – Remus zwrócił się do Jamesa, szczęśliwy, że może przestać patrzeć na goły tyłek Syriusza.

\- Tylko ja byłem trzeźwy – odpowiedział James. – Musieliśmy wrócić do domu Błędnym Rycerzem, bo obawiałem się, że oboje się rozszczepią, jeśli by próbowali się Aportować.

\- Gdyby Walburga nie była taką szaloną suką, zdecydowaną żeby mnie zabić, chętnie bym jej to pokazał – powiedział z dumą Syriusz, oglądając się przez ramię, żeby podziwiać swój tatuaż w lustrze, które wyczarował James.

\- Łapo, proszę, wciągnij spodnie – poprosił James, zapinając w końcu swoją koszulę.

Syriusz sugestywnie poruszył brwiami, patrząc na przyjaciela.

\- Podnieca cię to, Rogaczu?

\- To chyba znak, że powinnam się oddalić – powiedziała Mia, odwróciła się i skierowała do wyjścia.

\- Kotku, przecież ty już to wszystko widziałaś!

Mia wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

\- Ja i Remus wychodzimy na dwór, żeby cieszyć się piękną pogodą, a wy zostańcie tutaj, żeby podziwiać goły tyłek Syriusza – pomachała ręką do Jamesa i Petera. – Na pewno będzie z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony.

Złapała dłoń Remusa i pociągnęła go ze sobą.

\- Wyszli już? – Szepnął po chwili Syriusz, nasłuchując głosów Remusa i Mii.

\- Tak – potwierdził Peter.

\- To dobrze – wargi Blacka wykrzywił diabelski uśmieszek. – Mam pomysł na żart, który mógłby nie przypaść do gustu Remusowi, a Mia na pewno rzuci nas na pożarcie wielkiej kałamarnicy.

Wciągnął spodnie i podszedł pewnym krokiem do kufra Jamesa, z którego wyciągnął Pelerynę-Niewidkę i Mapę Huncwotów.

\- Tak źle? – Zapytał James z ogromnym zainteresowaniem.

\- Pewnie gorzej. Nie spodziewam się, że wyjdę z tego ze wszystkimi kończynami na swoim miejscu. Ale obiecuję, że będzie warto. Evans na pewno spróbuje urwać nam jaja – mimo tego, że wiedział, że na pewno taka będzie reakcja ludzi na ich żart, Syriusz i tak brzmiał entuzjastycznie.

\- Mów dalej – zachęcił go James.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Nad jeziorem, pod buczyną, siedzieli wtuleni w siebie Remus i Mia. Jedna ręka Remusa nakryła dłoń Mii, a jego usta spoczywały na jej karku, kiedy dziewczyna leniwie wertowała _Historię Hogwartu_.

\- Naprawdę podoba mi się twój tatuaż – wyszeptał tuż przy jej uchu. Jego wolna ręka odciągnęła materiał bluzki Mii i odsłoniła tatuaż, który następnie delikatnie ucałował.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Mia, skuszona perspektywą powrotu do dormitorium i wyrzucenia z niego pozostałych chłopców. James na pewno by protestował, ale chętnie się z nim zmierzy i przekona do wyjścia. – Te słowa wiele dla mnie znaczą.

\- Miałaś jakiś konkretny powód, żeby je wybrać? – Zapytał, zaciekawiony, po czym pochylił się nad nią i pocałował miejsce, gdzie szyja łączy się z barkiem.

Mia spojrzała na niego miękko.

\- To dla mnie przypomnienie. Za dużo się martwię, a powinnam skupić się na tym, co czyni mnie szczęśliwą.

\- To mi się podoba. Lubię, gdy jesteś szczęśliwa.

\- Ja też lubię, gdy jesteś szczęśliwy – odwróciła się, żeby móc patrzeć mu w oczy. Odprężyła się, gdy ją pocałował.

Mia zamknęła oczy i westchnęła, czując jego usta. Świat wokół nich przestał się liczyć. W tym miejscu, w jego ramionach, całowana i kochana, dałaby się przekonać, że świat jest idealny. Kiedy się od niej odsunął, dotknęła jego policzka i przesunęła palcem po jednej z blizn, które znaczyły jego twarz.

\- Obiecaj mi, że zawsze będziesz szczęśliwy.

\- Chyba mogę to zrobić… - Uśmiechnął się do niej i pochylił, żeby pocałować ją ponownie.

Mia odsunęła się od niego.

\- Mówię poważnie, Remusie – powiedziała stanowczo. – Nieważne, co się stanie. Nawet, gdyby życie zrobiło się gówniane, spróbuj znaleźć w czymś odrobinę szczęścia. Nie hamuj się z żadnego powodu.

Jęknął i ukrył twarz w jej gęstych lokach.

\- Znowu mówisz o przyszłości. Myślałem, że więcej nie będziesz tego robić – przypomniał jej i przesunął grzbietem dłoni po jej nagim przedramieniu.

\- A ty w ogóle nie myślisz o przyszłości?

\- Wolę myśleć o tobie, o tym, o nas.

Westchnęła i wtuliła się w niego.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie.

\- Możesz mi to wynagrodzić – sięgnął ostrożnie nad nią, zamknął otwartą książkę i odłożył ją na bok.

Mia doceniała w swoim chłopaku to, że zawsze starał się obchodzić z książkami tak, żeby ich nie uszkodzić. Szczególnie, że w pobliżu było sporo wilgotnej trawy.

\- Przypominam sobie, że niedawno czytałem coś o sposobach, na jakie można cieszyć się życiem – powiedział do niej z drapieżnym uśmiechem. Położył dłoń na jej biodrze i tak ją obrócił, że siedziała na jego kolanach, twarzą zwrócona do niego. – Zastanawiam się, jak dobrze by było wykorzystać tę wiedzę.

Przeczesał palcami jej gęste włosy, po czym przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno pocałował. Jęknął z zachwytu, kiedy poczuł, że jej język zaczął wirować na jego języku.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała identycznym jęknięciem Mia. – Czy byłoby czymś podejrzanym, gdybyśmy wymknęli się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty?

Remus zaśmiał się i znowu ją pocałował.

Ich spokojne chwile zostały jednak zakłócone przez głośny wrzask, po którym nastąpił kolejny, trudny do zidentyfikowania dźwięk i oboje poczuli silny podmuch wiatru. Mia i Remus odsunęli się od siebie i równocześnie spojrzeli w górę. Powitał ich widok Jamesa, Petera i Syriusza, roześmianych i radośnie odlatujących w stronę jeziora.

\- POTTER! – Ryknęła Lily, pojawiając się na wzgórzu nieopodal ich buczyny. Mia spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że Lily dosiada miotły i leci za chłopcami z furią wypisaną na twarzy. – BLACK!

\- PETTIGREW! JUŻ NIE ŻYJESZ! – Mary wyłoniła się zza pleców Lily i podążyła za Huncwotami na swojej miotle. Obie leciały w kierunku jeziora.

\- Nie było nas jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Co, na brodę Merlina, mógł wymyślić mój brat w tak krótkim czasie? – Zapytała Mia z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy, kiedy schodziła z kolan swojego chłopaka. Po chwili dołączyli do nich Alice i Frank. Alice wyglądała na bardzo niezadowoloną. Frank był z kolei zawstydzony. – Albo zapytam inaczej, do czego namówił go Syriusz?

\- Nie wiem, jak im się to udało, ale włamali się do naszego dormitorium i ukradli nasze… - Głos Alice obniżył się do szeptu. – Naszą bieliznę.

\- Mia – jej uwagę przykuł Remus, stukający ją palcem w ramię. – Twój stanik wisi na rączce miotły Syriusza.

Mia jęknęła.

\- Który?

\- Ten z różowej koronki.

\- Aha – na jej twarzy odmalowała się ulga. – Nigdy go nie lubiłam.

\- Ale ja go lubię – odpowiedział gorzko Remus. Zmrużonymi oczami wpatrywał się w Syriusza, który śmiał się z pędzącej w kierunku Petera Mary. Peter z kolei próbował się ukryć za wygrzewającą się na powierzchni wody macką wielkiej kałamarnicy. Gdy mu się to nie udało, musiał zrobić kilka uników, żeby nie trafiło go żadne zaklęcie wściekłej czarownicy, której czerwonej majteczki wisiały na jego miotle.

\- To go im odbierz – powiedziała Mia swojemu zaborczemu chłopakowi. – Nie zamierzam grać według ich zasad.

Otworzyła książkę w miejscu, gdzie poprzednio skończyła czytać.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że udało im się zmusić Lily do pościgu na miotle. Przecież ona nienawidzi latać prawie tak mocno, jak ja.

\- Dlaczego tak nienawidzisz latać? – Zapytał spokojnie Frank, kiedy razem z Alice usiedli na kocu Remusa i Mii.

\- Bo latanie jest nienaturalne dla człowieka – wyjaśniła. – Gdyby ludzie mieli latać, rodziliby się ze skrzydłami.

\- Albo z magicznymi zdolnościami… Które pozwoliłyby nam zaczarować miotły i latać na nich – rzucił sarkastycznie Remus. Zachichotał, kiedy Mia klepnęła go w ramię.

\- Nie udawaj mądrzejszego niż jesteś, Lunatyku – warknęła z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Leć za nimi i odbierz Syriuszowi mój stanik, zanim nakarmi nim wielką kałamarnicę.

Pocałował ją lekko.

\- Czy wyglądam, jakbym lubił aportować? – Wymamrotał w jej wargi.

\- To _ty_ lubisz, jak noszę różową koronkę – odszepnęła, a z gardła Remusa wyrwał się mimowolnie warkot, który sprawił, że na jej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

\- Nie chcę przerywać bardzo intymnego momentu, ale… - Wymamrotała Alice, rumieniąc się, ponieważ musiała się wtrącić. – Chyba coś się tam dzieje niedobrego.

\- Co? – Mia odwróciła głowę i spojrzała nad jezioro, gdzie James i Syriusz zataczali kręgi nad wodą. Ścigająca ich Lily nagle zatrzymała się w powietrzu, a jej miotła zaczęła się rzucać i podskakiwać. Lily krzyknęła i mocniej złapała za rączkę.

\- Evans? Evans! Wszystko w porządku? – Zawołał do niej James, zawracając w jej kierunku.

\- Co ona wyprawia? – Zapytał Remus.

\- Na Merlina! – Mia wstała. – Ktoś rzucił urok na jej miotłę. Jamie! Syriuszu! Sprowadźcie natychmiast Lily na ziemię.

Syriusz był zaskoczony, ale James zareagował bez wahania. Ruszył w kierunki Lily dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy jej miotła stanęła dęba, a Lily zawisła nad jeziorem, trzymając kurczowo drewno jedną ręką. Wrzasnęła przerażona.

\- Remusie, rozejrzyj się – powiedziała Mia. – Ktoś cały czas rzuca urok na jej miotłę. Ktoś, kto przez cały czas utrzymuje z nią kontakt wzrokowy.

Obróciła się i sama zaczęła uważnie przeczesywać wzrokiem otoczenie. Widziała już kiedyś miotłę, na którą rzucono taki urok – podczas pierwszego meczu Quidditcha Harry'ego. Dlatego wcale nie była zaskoczona, kiedy zauważyła Severusa Snape'a, stojącego na skraju jeziora, patrzącego prosto na Lily i mamroczącego coś pod nosem.

Mia warknęła gardłowo i chciała chwycić swoją różdżkę, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że poprzednio też oskarżyła Snape'a o ten sam czyn, a on wtedy próbował _ocalić_ Harry'ego. Czy teraz próbował ocalić Lily? Mia zatrzymała się w pół ruchu i rozglądała dalej, mając nadzieję znaleźć _prawdziwego_ winowajcę. Jednak zanim dostrzegła kogoś innego niż burza czarnych, _nie-tłustych_ włosów znikających w zamku, Lily znowu wrzasnęła i wszyscy uczniowie zebrani na błoniach mogli zobaczyć, jak dziewczyna spada z wysokości dwóch metrów do lodowatej wody jeziora.

\- LILY! – Krzyknął James i zmusił swoją miotłę do nurkowania. Chciał złapać dziewczynę, zanim uderzy w powierzchnię wody, ale minął ją o milimetry i Lily zniknęła w prawie czarnej toni jeziora. Nie marnując ani sekundy, James i Syriusz zeskoczyli ze swoich mioteł i zanurkowali za nią.

Mia krzyknęła cicho i pobiegła w ich stronę, ale Remus ją wyprzedził i jako pierwszy rzucił się do wody. W połowie drogi spotkał się z przyjaciółmi i w trójkę odholowali ciało Lily do brzegu.

Kiedy tam dotarli, Mia i Alice przejęły pałeczkę. Uniosły Lily nad brzegiem i położyły płasko na trawie. W tym samym momencie Mary i Peter wylądowali obok nich, oboje zaszokowani i zmartwieni. Upuścili miotły i podbiegli do przyjaciół.

\- Lily! – Krzyczał James, przyciągając bezwładne ciało dziewczyny do siebie i patrząc na jej twarz. Była blada i nie było w niej życia. Miała zamknięte oczy i zimną skórę. – Lily! _Rennervate_! _Rennervate_!

Nic się nie stało.

Mia odepchnęła swojego brata, który już zaczął poddawać się histerii.

\- Jamie, odsuń się. Pozwól mi się nią zająć.

\- Lily, proszę, obudź się – zapłakał, nadal przyciskając do siebie ciało dziewczyny.

\- Zabierzcie go od niej – rozkazała Mia.

Remus wsunął ramiona pod pachy Jamesa i odciągnął go od Lily, co nie było prostym zadaniem, bo James walczył z całych sił.

\- Syriuszu, potrzebuję twojej pomocy – zażądała.

\- Czy Lily umarła? – Zapytał Syriusz, patrząc na bladą, zimną twarz Gryfonki.

\- Patrz uważnie! – Jeśli _ktokolwiek_ powinien wiedzieć, co się robi w takiej sytuacji, był to właśnie Syriusz, który kiedy będzie musiał zrobić to samo, żeby ocalić _ją_.

\- Nie chcieliśmy… To miał być tylko żart… - Wydukał, przeczesując dłońmi włosy. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. – Nie wiem, co się stało z jej miotłą, ale…

\- Syriuszu! – Wrzasnęła Mia. – Musisz patrzeć uważnie na to, co robię. Odchylę teraz jej głowę i zacznę wdmuchiwać do jej płuc powietrze. Kiedy przestanę, musisz ucisnąć tutaj.

Ujęła jego ręce w swoje małe dłonie i położyła je na mostu Lily.

\- Masz uciskać mocno i tak długo, aż ci nie powiem, że masz przestać. Wtedy znowu zacznę za nią oddychać. Rozumiesz?

\- Mia… - szepnął Syriusz.

\- Rozumiesz?!

Skinął głową.

Mia odchyliła głowę Lily, zatknęła jej nos i przyłożyła usta do jej zimnych warg. Przekazała do jej płuc tak dużo powietrza, jak mogła. Zauważyła, że pierś Lily lekko się poruszyła. Po kilku oddechach, podniosła głowę i dała znak Syriuszowi, który bez wahania wykonał jej instrukcje, nie zwracając uwagi na płaczącego Jamesa, grożącego Remusowi, który przez cały czas powstrzymywał go przed ruszeniem w ich stronę. Syriusz i Mia skupili się wyłącznie na Lily.

\- No, dalej, Lily – szepnęła Mia, po czym znowu zaczęła oddychać dla przyjaciółki, próbując odpędzić od siebie strach, że przyszłość właśnie się rozwiewa przed jej oczami. Bez Lily nie będzie małżeństwa Lily i Jamesa. Bez nich nie będzie Harry'ego. Kolejny raz oddała jej powietrze, ignorując łkania Mary i Alice. I po tym ostatnim oddechu, poczuła, że ciało Lily drgnęło. Szybko się odsunęła, a Lily usiadła i zwróciła na trawę całą wodę, którą miała z płucach i w żołądku.

Syriusz krzyknął cicho i upadł na trawę. Jego szare oczy były szeroko otwarte, pełne zdumienia.

\- Lily! – Krzyknął James i wyrwał się z objęć Remusa, który wyglądał na równie zszokowanego, co Syriusz tym nagłym wybudzeniem dziewczyny. – Żyjesz! Dzięki Merlinowi, ty żyjesz!

Uklęknął przed nią, ujął jej twarz w swoje dłonie i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

\- Przepraszam, Lily. Tak mi przykro.

\- Potter? – Wymamrotała Lily, a jej puste spojrzenie przesunęło się po jego twarzy. Odchyliła się i przesunęła rękę za siebie, żeby utrzymać równowagę. Kilkukrotnie zamrugała oczami. James zabrał dłonie z jej policzków i nie minęło pół sekundy, kiedy dłoń Lily uderzyła płasko w twarz chłopaka. Uderzenie było tak mocne, że przekręciło jego głowę w prawo.

\- Czy to wasza trójka rzuciła urok na jej miotłę? – Zapytał ostro Remus, przyglądając się zmrużonymi oczyma Syriuszowi, Jamesowi i Peterowi.

\- Nie – krzyknął w odpowiedzi Peter. – Tylko zwinęliśmy ich bieliznę i…

\- To miał być niewinny żarcik – wymamrotał Syriusz, nadal zdumiony tym, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.

\- Wcale nie było mi do śmiechu – krzyknęła zachrypniętym głosem Lily. – Mia, naprawdę uważasz, że ktoś rzucił urok na miotłę? Tak naprawdę to nie moja miotła, pożyczyłam ją sobie ze składziku, kiedy biegłam za chłopakami. Do kogo ona należy?

Lily mówiła powoli i oddychała z bólem, próbując odzyskać całkowicie przytomność.

Mia potrząsnęła głową i sięgnęła po różdżkę, żeby rzucić na wszystkich Zaklęcie Ogrzewające.

\- To nie jest ważne. Ten urok nie został nałożony na miotłę _zanim_ ją stamtąd zabrałaś. Rzucono go, kiedy byłaś już w powietrzu.

\- Ktoś celowo jej to zrobił? – Zapytała zaskoczona Mary.

\- Może to był wypadek – wymamrotała Lily.

\- Może trzeba powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi – zasugerował Syriusz, wstając i wyciągając rękę do Lily, żeby pomóc jej się podnieść. Przez chwilę podejrzliwie na nią patrzyła, po czym ją przyjęła.

Peter krzyknął cicho.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

\- Ja… - Syriusz zawahał się. – Myślę, że to była część rekrutacji Śmierciożerców. To była właśnie _inicjacja_.

\- Słucham? – Wrzasnął James i skoczył na równe nogi.

\- Kiedy… - Urwał, jęknął i potarł grzbiet swojego nosa. – Kurwa. Kiedy zostałem zaatakowany tego lata, ktoś wspomniał, że zaczęli ze mną od złej strony. Najpierw próbowali mnie _oznaczyć_ , a następnie miałem się wykazać. Pośród Śmierciożerców „wykazanie się" oznacza zabicie kogoś…

Wyjaśniał to, ignorując zaskoczone wyrazy twarzy Franka, Alice i Mary.

\- Zwykle chodzi im o Mugola, zdrajcę krwi albo czarodzieja urodzonego w rodzinie Mugoli.

Mia skinęła głową, nagle rozumiejąc.

\- To dlatego Alecto i Amycus chcieli zabić ciebie i Jamiego.

\- To na pewno był Smarkerus – zadecydował James. – Jestem tego pewny.

\- Nawet się nie waż, Potter – warknęła Lily. Wszyscy uczniowie Hogwartu wiedzieli, że Lily Evans i Severus Snape już się nie przyjaźnili, ale to nie oznaczało, że Lily pozwoli na oskarżanie niewinnego człowieka tylko dlatego, że James go nie lubił.

\- Jamie, to nie był Snape – powiedziała Mia, powstrzymując go przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego.

\- Skąd możesz być taka pewna? – Zapytał, nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenie, które posłała mu Lily.

\- Bo gdyby on planował dołączyć do Śmierciożerców i miał wybrać swoją ofiarę w szkole, rzuciłby urok na twoją miotłę! Albo na miotłę Syriusza. Ale nie na Lily.

\- To kto, do diabła, to zrobił? – Rzucił w powietrze James, przechadzając się nerwowo tam i z powrotem. Przeczesał dłonią mokre włosy i strzepnął wodę na trawę.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że rekrutują Śmierciożerców w Hogwarcie… - szepnęła przerażona Lily.

Mia skinęła głową, myśląc o Draconie.

\- Podobno uczeń musi mieć skończone szesnaście lat.

Oczy Syriusza nagle się rozszerzyły, a cała krew odpłynęła z jego twarzy, kiedy spojrzał na Mię.

\- Którego dzisiaj mamy?

\- Co? Dlaczego pytasz? – Zapytał James.

\- Dwunastego maja – odpowiedziała Lily. – Co się dzieje?

\- Wiem, kto to zrobił – warknął Syriusz i zaczął biec w stronę zamku. – Kurwa mać!


	62. Podejrzany

Od tłumaczki: Trudny rozdział przed nami, w przeciwieństwie do kilku poprzednich. Ale z drugiej strony wszystko zaczyna się powoli wyjaśniać i zazębiać z oryginalną linią czasową. A tak w ogóle, jest sobota, rozdział jest gotowy i go wrzucam na stronę. Jeszcze się upewnię za kilka godzin, że na pewno tam jest...

Arily – odnośnie Twojego ostatniego komentarza… Niestety, miałaś rację i dobrze sie domyśliłaś.

ROZDZIAŁ 62 – PODEJRZANY

12 maja 1977

\- Syriuszu, gdzie idziesz? – Zawołała za nim Mia, kiedy Black w pośpiechu oddalał się od brzegu jeziora.

W momencie, kiedy Syriusz wybuchł, Mia odwróciła się do przyjaciół, żeby spróbować im wytłumaczyć, dlaczego chłopak tak zareagował, ale jakoś nie mogła się przemóc, żeby powiedzieć im, że podejrzanym o próbę morderstwa jest jego młodszy brat. Zamiast tego poprosiła Remusa i Franka o odprowadzenie Lily do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, żeby pani Pomfrey mogła na nią zerknąć i upewnić się, że z dziewczyną wszystko w porządku. James próbował protestować przeciwko takiemu podziałowi obowiązków, ale spojrzenie, jakim obrzuciła go Lily spowodowało, że cofnął się z podkulonym ogonem i zaczął pod nosem przepraszać. Zaproponował w końcu, że razem z Peterem polecą nad jezioro i spróbują odzyskać utracone miotły i części bielizny dziewcząt, które mogą w międzyczasie wypłynąć.

\- Syriuszu! – Wrzasnęła Mia. – Łapo! Gdzie idziesz?

\- Zobaczyć się z Dumbledorem – warknął na nią Black, kiedy już go dogoniła. Na każdy jego długi krok ona musiała robić dwa krótsze. – Wiedziałem, kurwa mać! Wiedziałem, że powinienem był zabrać ze sobą Regulusa tamtej nocy, kiedy uciekłem z domu. Z technicznego punktu widzenia to byłoby porwanie, bo Regulus nie poszedłby ze mną z własnej woli, ale ja wtedy też nie byłem pełnoletni, więc nie skazaliby mnie na pobyt w Azkabanie.

\- Nawet o tym nie wspominaj – powiedziała ostro Mia, gdy usłyszała z jakim lekceważeniem Syriusz mówił o wtrąceniu do Azkabanu. Przypomniało jej się zdjęcie Syriusza, jakie widziała w _Proroku Codziennym_ po jego ucieczce z wiezienia. Przypomniała sobie jego zapadłą twarz, jego długie, zmatowiałe włosy i wyraz jego oczu: szaleństwo zmieszane z porażką. Mocno zacisnęła powieki i potrząsnęła głową, próbując wymazać ten obraz z głowy.

\- Gdybym podjął dobrą decyzję z kwestii mojego brata, teraz nie byłby rekrutem Śmierciożerców!

Krzyk Syriusza wyciągnął ją z ponurych myśli i nagle uświadomiła sobie, że znowu została w tyle. Po chwili oboje wkraczali przez ciężkie drzwi do przedsionka zamku.

\- To był on, Mia. Jestem tego pewny.

Mia też podejrzewała, że to była wina Regulusa. Zauważyła głowę z czarnymi włosami kryjącą się za innymi uczniami, zainteresowanymi tym, co działo się nad jeziorem. Jedynymi chłopcami o tym odcieniu czarnych włosów, których znała byli Syriusz, Regulus i Snape. A Syriusz i Snape byli w tym momencie w zasięgu jej wzroku.

\- Próbował zabić Evans! – Wyrwało się po chwili Syriuszowi takim tonem, jakby nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jakby musiał sobie co chwilę przypominać, co się stało, żeby następnie móc donieść na swojego brata władzom szkoły. – Na Merlina… Gdyby mu się udało… Nie dałbym rady żyć z tą wiedzą. Nie potrafiłbym spojrzeć w twarz Jamesowi. Kurwa! Głupi mały dupek!

\- Nie mów nic Dumbledore'owi – powiedziała nagle Mia, gdy skręcali do korytarza, który prowadził do gabinetu dyrektora.

Syriusz obrócił się do niej w pół kroku i spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czy ty naprawdę stajesz w obronie mojego brata? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?

Zmusiła się, żeby zapomnieć na chwilę, że w tym momencie Regulus rzeczywiście służył Voldemortowi i był potencjalnym Śmierciożercą. Ale nie minie dużo czasu, zanim ich zdradzi.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Ale po pierwsze, nie mamy żadnego dowodu, że rzeczywiście stał za tym Regulus. Wiemy tylko, że Śmierciożercy przechodzą inicjację w wieku szesnastu lat i tak akurat wypadło, że dzisiaj twój brat właśnie tyle lat kończy. Jeśli doniesiesz na niego Dumbledore'owi, on tylko pokiwa głową, obdarzy cię swoim słynnym błyskiem w oku, a na pożegnanie dostaniesz cukierka.

Syriusz nie miał szans niczego udowodnić, szczególnie jeśli Mia poszłaby z nim. Dumbledore założyłby, że Mia próbuje zmienić linię czasową i zignorowałby ich podejrzenia dotyczące Regulusa.

Nie, musiał istnieć inny sposób.

\- Co w takim razie zrobimy?

Mia uśmiechnęła się, kiedy odpowiedź pojawiła się w jej umyśle.

\- Pójdziemy do McGonagall.

Minerva McGonagall była jej ulubioną nauczycielką w obu liniach czasowych, chociaż jej nieoficjalna przynależność do Huncwotów zmieniła dynamikę ich relacji. Podczas gdy _Hermiona Granger_ była jej ulubioną uczennicą, _Mia Potter_ sprawiała same kłopoty wychowawcze. I nie były to kłopoty typu „wpadłam w nie, ratując zbawcę naszego świata, Harry'ego Pottera", do których przywykła w poprzedniej linii czasowej.

Dwadzieścia minut później Syriusz i Mia siedzieli w gabinecie nauczycielki Transmutacji, która patrzyła na nich z mieszaniną podejrzliwości, ulgi i zaniepokojenia w oczach. Mia pamiętała, że takie samo spojrzenie kobieta rzucała na Harry'ego i Rona, czasami na Neville'a i z tego powodu w tym momencie poczuła się winna, że w jakiś sposób zawiodła osobę, która wprowadziła ją w tajniki magicznego świata. Zastanawiała się, czy profesor McGonagall uważała _Mię_ za zepsutą księżniczkę czystej krwi, która marnowała swój potencjał. Zrobiła w głowie mentalną uwagę, żeby bardziej się starać na siódmym roku, żeby udowodnić kobiecie, że nie marnuje swojego talentu. Że była czymś więcej niż tylko siostrą Jamesa Pottera. Kiedy Lily zostanie Prefektem Naczelnym, nic nie będzie powstrzymywało Mii od rozwinięcia skrzydeł.

\- Chcecie, żebym uwierzyła, że pan Black, szesnastoletni chłopiec, rzucił urok na miotłę panny Evans, a jego celem było morderstwo z zimną krwią. I całe to zdarzenie miało miejsce w biały dzień, na otwartym terenie, przy przynajmniej ośmiu świadkach? – Minerva uniosła sceptycznie brew i skoncentrowała uwagę na Syriuszu, jakby myślała, że chłopak próbuje ją usilnie zatrzymać w gabinecie, podczas gdy jego koledzy przygotowują jakiś niesmaczny żart.

 _Na Merlina, czyżby chłopcy byli tacy niepoważni w stosunku do tej czarownicy, że ona uważa, że nie zasługują na zaufanie?_

Minerva przeniosła wzrok na Mię.

\- Widziała pani młodego pana Blacka na miejscu?

\- Nie, pani profesor – odpowiedział za nią Syriusz. Mia była za to wdzięczna, bo nie wiedziała, na jak wiele pozwoli jej Zaklęcie Prawdy Dumbledore'a. – Ale Śmierciożercy są rekrutowani w wieku szesnastu lat i to jest logiczne, że…

\- A skąd _pan_ może wiedzieć, w jakim wieku rekrutowani są Śmierciożercy? – McGonagall wyprostowała się na swoim krześle, gotowa w każdej chwili zaatakować.

Syriusz głośno przełknął ślinę i przymknął powieki. Nie mógł znieść jej badawczego wzroku.

\- Bo próbowali mnie oznaczyć – wymamrotał, ignorując jej cichy krzyk, który wyrwał się spomiędzy cienkich, ciasno zaciśniętych warg. – Poprzedniego lata… Zaatakowano mnie w moim własnym domu. Odmówiłem przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku i uciekłem. Dlatego od tamtej pory mieszkam u Potterów.

\- Czy zgłoszono ten atak odpowiednim władzom? – Zapytała Minerva. – Mój drogi chłopcze, jak w ogóle udało ci się uciec?

Oczy Mii rozszerzyły się niemal niedostrzegalnie, kiedy zauważyła, że Syriusz bawi się nieświadomie łańcuchem zawieszonym na szyi. Miała cichą nadzieję, że chłopak nie zdradzi całej prawdy, biorąc pod uwagę, że chociaż tworzenie nieautoryzowanych świstoklików nie było technicznie nielegalne, zwykle pociągało za sobą wiele niewygodnych pytań.

\- Kominek był otwarty – skłamał. – W momencie, gdy Potterowie zabrali mnie do szpitala świętego Munga, moi rodzice już zdążyli mnie wydziedziczyć. Nie zgłosili nigdzie, że zaginąłem, a ja nie chciałem… Nie chciałem ich więcej widzieć. Nie wiem, co zrobili później mama i…

Syriusz zawahał się, odkaszlnął i poprawił. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co zrobili później _pan i pani Potter_.

\- Wezwali Aurorów – wtrąciła się Mia, bez problemów przypominając sobie, co wydarzyło się tamtego wieczoru. Wydarzenia z tamtego okresu odbiły się mocno na jej psychice. Pamiętała doskonale widok i zapach krwi Syriusza. Pamiętała, w jaką panikę wpadli uzdrowiciele i Aurorzy, kiedy Mia i James zaatakowali ich z furią, ponieważ chcieli ich oddzielić od Syriusza. – W Ministerstwie wiedzą, co się wydarzyło.

\- Czy panna Evans dobrze się czuje? – Zapytała profesor McGonagall po kilku minutach przedłużającej się ciszy.

Mia skinęła głową.

\- Tak, pani profesor. A przynajmniej czuła się dobrze kilka minut po wypadku, bo zdążyła już nawrzeszczeć na mojego brata – powiedziała, czym zasłużyła sobie na krótki chichot nauczycielki.

\- Pan Potter naprawdę uważa się za czarującego młodzieńca, ale uważam, że panna Evans nawet gdyby była _nieprzytomna_ , potrafiłaby go złajać – stwierdziła stanowczo Minerva. – Dlaczego leciała nad jeziorem? Z tego, co zrozumiałam, panna Evans nie jest fanką latania.

Syriusz zbladł i zakaszlał w dłonie.

\- To nie jest najważniejsze. Musimy znaleźć Regulusa.

\- Jest pan pewien, że pańskie podejrzenia nie są skutkiem braterskiej rywalizacji?

\- Słucham? – Tęczówki Syriusz pociemniały, kiedy wstawał oburzony z krzesła.

Mia sięgnęła w górę i złapała go za ramię, próbując powstrzymać niesławny temperament Blacków przed przejęciem kontroli nad chłopakiem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Może sobie zatrzymać swoich głupich rodziców, jeśli tylko zostawi moich przyjaciół w spokoju.

\- Rozumiem, że jest to delikatna i bardzo osobista kwestia – powiedziała cicho McGonagall, nie wyglądając na zaskoczoną tym wybuchem. – Ale bardzo proszę, żeby w moim gabinecie pilnować swojego tonu, panie Black. Panno Potter, czy ma pani powody przypuszczać, że to Regulus Black jest winowajcą?

\- Regulus jest… - Zaczęła, ale słowa utknęły jej w gardle, mimo że starała się je wypowiedzieć. _Regulus jest Śmierciożercą. Regulus jest Śmierciożercą, ale Regulus zdradzi Czarnego Pana_. – Ja… Zgadzam się z Syriuszem.

\- Rozumiem – nauczycielka westchnęła, czując ciężar otrzymanych informacji. Mia zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Dumbledore powiedział jej coś o potencjalnych Śmierciożercach w szkole. –Przekażę te informacje dyrektorowi i profesorowi Slughornowi. Jeżeli młody pan Black będzie się zachowywał w sposób podejrzany, zostanie to zauważone. W międzyczasie proponuję, żeby państwo już stąd wyszli. Sprawdźcie, proszę, jak się czuje panna Evans.

Mia wstała i chciała się skierować do wyjścia, ale zatrzymał ją widok stojącego nieruchomo Syriusza, który nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego, co usłyszał.

\- Co się stanie z Regulusem?

\- Jeżeli odkryjemy coś związanego z informacjami, które państwo mi właśnie przekazali, załatwimy wszystko sami. Nauczyciele, a nie uczniowie – odpowiedziała stanowczo McGonagall. – Waszym zadaniem jest skupić się na nauce i, na Godryka, spróbować nie wpaść w kolejne tarapaty. Zostawcie wojnę dorosłym.

\- Jestem pełnoletni – zaprotestował Black.

\- W tym momencie, to się nigdzie nie liczy, panie Black.

\- Chcę walczyć – dodał, a Mia warknęła, słysząc te słowa.

Profesor McGonagall zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- A czy ja wyglądam jak osoba rekrutująca żołnierzy?

Mia złapała dłoń Syriusza i lekko pociągnęła.

\- Dziękujemy, pani profesor. Już wychodzimy.

\- Panie Black? Panno Potter? – Minerva zawołała za nimi, kiedy już przestępowali przez próg.

Odwrócili się w jej stronę, zaciekawieni. Zobaczyli, jak jej usta rozciągają się w mało charakterystycznym dla niej uśmiechu.

\- Po pięćdziesiąt punktów dla każdego z was za reanimację panny Evans. Jeżeli w przyszłości nadejdzie moment, kiedy będziecie musieli stanąć naprzeciw mrocznym mocom, uważam, że oboje sobie świetnie poradzicie. Ale dopóki jesteście w bezpiecznych murach Hogwartu, pozwólcie sobie być dziećmi.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

7 czerwca 1977

Wściekły Syriusz postanowił pójść za radą Minervy McGonagall i pozwolił sobie na bycie dzieckiem. Niedługo po rozmowie w jej gabinecie, razem z Jamesem, Peterem i Remusem odpalił na środku korytarza znakomite sztuczne ognie Doktora Filibustera. Wszyscy czworo dostali z tego powodu szlaban.

Kiedy przyszli zapytać Mię, czy widziała ich wielki występ, dziewczyna tylko wywróciła oczami i odpowiedziała „Widziałam lepsze", myśląc z dumą o swoim oryginalnym piątym roku, kiedy Fred i George Weasley spektakularnie opuścili Hogwart uciskany przez Dolores Umbridge.

Chłopcy spędzali każdą wolną chwilę na żartach i sprawianiu kłopotów, natomiast Mia próbowała obejść Zaklęcie Prawdy Dumbledore'a. Wiele godzin poświęciła na wzmocnienie swoich tarcz mentalnych, wiedząc, że doświadczony Oklumenta jest w stanie przeciwstawić się działaniu Veritaserum. A skoro zaklęcie było przeciwieństwem tego eliksiru, Mia miała nadzieję, że Oklumencja pomoże.

Mimo swoich starań, nie była nawet w stanie powiedzieć „Nazywam się Hermiona Granger" na głos, a co dopiero ostrzec swoich przyjaciół przez grozą, która miała nadejść. Szukając granic zaklęcia, Mia odkryła, że nie może nawet napisać słowa Horkruks.

Niezdolna mówić o przyszłości, zdecydowała się pracować ciężko nad udowodnieniem rzeczy, które podejrzewała, ale nie wiedziała na pewno. Dokładnie tak, jak polecił jej Dumbledore, kiedy wyjaśniał zawiłości Zaklęcia Prawdy. Spędziła cały miesiąc snując się po korytarzach Hogwartu z głową schowaną za pergaminem i z palcami umazanymi tuszem. Pod jej oczami pojawiły się cienie, bo znowu nie mogła spać. Skoro Voldemort rekrutował Śmierciożerców w Hogwarcie, Snape i Regulus nie mogli być jedyni. Jeżeli wystarczająco długo by szpiegowała pozostałych Ślizgonów, na pewno natknie się na nowe informacje, które mogłaby dostarczyć dyrektorowi.

Niestety, jej działania nie przynosiły żadnych efektów, bo żaden Ślizgon nie nosił jeszcze Mrocznego Znaku. Nawet w zaciszu swojego Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgoni nikt się otwarcie nie chwalił swoimi poglądami. Mia zyskała wstęp do ich Pokoju Wspólnego dzięki Pelerynie Niewidce Jamesa i bardzo głośnemu uczniowi z drugiego roku, który wręcz wykrzyczał hasło, zanim wślizgnął się do lochu.

To, co zobaczyła pod osłoną Peleryny Niewidki, nie nadawało się do opisania w żadnym raporcie. Regulus nie miał Mroczego Znaku na przedramieniu i nic nie zapowiadało, że w najbliższym czasie zostanie oznaczony. On i Snape rzadko ze sobą rozmawiali. Kiedy jednak do tego dochodziło, każda ich rozmowa kończyła się sprzeczką. Stało się dla niej jasne, że dwaj Ślizgoni przekuli swoje młodzieńcze przymierze w gorzką niechęć. Mia tylko podejrzewała, że stało się tak z powodu ofiary, którą Regulus wybrał na swoją inicjację, a do której Snape nadal coś czuł. Żaden z chłopców o tym nie wspominał, podobnie jak żaden Ślizgon nie powiedział nic o Voldemorcie albo o Śmierciożercach.

Mało jadła, mało spała… Zaczynała zachowywać się identycznie, jak podczas jej oryginalnego trzeciego roku, kiedy wpadła w pułapkę korzystania ze Zmieniacza Czasu. Rozciągnęła się do granic możliwości. Była wyczerpana i wściekła na swoją bezsilność, na to, że nie mogła zmienić przyszłości. Prawie nikt jej nie pytał o jej zachowanie poza kilkoma lekko rzuconymi uwagami na temat tego, jak spała danej nocy albo czy coś w ogóle zjadła danego dnia. Tylko Remus obserwował ją uważnie swoimi zielonymi oczami, podczas gdy ona coraz częściej szukała samotności, z dala od niego i pozostałych Gryfonów.

Tej czerwcowej nocy stała na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej i zamglonym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w gwiazdy. Chłodny wiatr łagodził podrażnienia wokół jej oczu, jakich nabawiła się, trąc opadające ze zmęczenia powieki. Przechyliła się nad barierką i spojrzała kilkaset metrów w dół, na błonia.

Na jej prawym ramieniu pojawiła się właśnie nowa blizna w kształcie trójkąta, biała i błyszcząca na jej skórze. Podrapała się po niej, krzywiąc się, gdy przypomniała sobie w jaki głupi sposób nabawiła się jej na swoim oryginalnym szóstym roku. Rzucona w ciemno klątwa, prezent od jednego ze Śmierciożerców wpuszczonych do zamku przez Dracona. Dumbledore był martwy, ale jeszcze nikt o tym nie wiedział. Oni cały czas dzielnie walczyli – ona, Ron, Luna i Ginny – ramię w ramię z członkami Zakonu Feniksa.

Klątwa uderzyła w nią z zaskoczenia i gdyby starszy Remus Lupin nie odepchnął jej w odpowiednim momencie, oberwałaby w klatkę piersiową, a nie w ramię, na którym teraz widniała blizna. Nie miała jednak czasu, żeby zastanowić się nad tym, że przed chwilą mogła zginąć, bo Śmierciożercy zaatakowali ze wszystkich sił. Niedługo później wszyscy byli zbyt zdenerwowani przenoszeniem rannego Billa Weasley'a do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, żeby zwracać na nią uwagę, wobec czego Hermiona też nie poświęciła ani chwili swoim obrażeniom. W momencie, kiedy miała chwilę dla siebie, zdecydowała, że musi zachować tę bliznę, żeby przypominała jej, co działo się na wojnie. Żeby zawsze pamiętać, że mogła stracić życie. Ponownie.

Ta blizna przypominała jej o słowach Moody'ego: _Stała czujność_!

\- Wiesz – zaczął Remus od drzwi wieży. Mia odwróciła się na pięcie, zaskoczona jego nagłym pojawieniem się. – Jest po ciszy nocnej. Jako prefekt ściśle przestrzegający reguł, nie powinienem mieć żadnego problemu z odjęciem punktów, panno Potter.

Mia prychnęła z niesmakiem i powróciła do poprzedniej pozycji. Oparła się znowu o barierkę.

\- Odbieranie mi punktów i tak przejdzie niezauważone. Czasami przychodzi mi do głowy, że Jamie i Syriusz celowo prowadzą do utraty przez Gryffindor Pucharu Domów, w czysto tradycyjnym celu – uśmiechnęła się miękko, gdy poczuła, że jego ramię objęło jej talię, a podbródek oparł na czubku jej głowy.

\- Wiesz, Peter i ja też mamy w tym swój udział – udał obrażonego. – Ale uważam, że masz rację. W tym momencie tradycją jest zdobycie Pucharu Quidditcha, ale utrata Pucharu Domów. Kim my jesteśmy, żeby skończyć z tradycją?

Mia obróciła się w jego ramionach i uśmiechnęła słodko.

\- Jesteś słodki, kiedy próbujesz być taki sarkastyczny, wiesz?

\- Wiem – odpowiedział uśmiechem i Mia poczuła ciepło w okolicach serca. Marzyła, żeby chłopak zawsze był tak pewny siebie. – Ale lubię, gdy jesteś w pobliżu, żeby mi o tym przypominać. Powiesz mi, dlaczego tu jesteś?

\- Potrzebowałam trochę spokoju. Tylko tutaj mogę go znaleźć.

\- Powiesz mi w końcu, co się dręczy? – Zapytał z poirytowanym westchnięciem. Wyglądało na to, że cały poprzedni miesiąc miał na niego gorszy wpływ, niż pokazywał. Nagle cała pewność siebie, którą jej pokazywał, znikła. – Byłaś… Nie wiem, taka odległa przez ostatni miesiąc. Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak?

Poczucie winy wypełniło Mię.

\- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą. Muszę sobie poradzić z kilkoma sprawami. Ułożyć je w swojej głowie, żeby mnie nie rozpraszały.

\- Zauważyłem, że masz jakieś problemy – odpowiedział zmartwiony. – Niestety, wszyscy zauważyli. Lily obwinia siebie za to, co cię dręczy. Uważa, że ta sytuacja, kiedy uratowałaś jej życie miała jakiś wpływ na twoją psychikę. Że z tego powodu się od wszystkich odsunęłaś.

Mia westchnęła, sfrustrowana.

\- To nieprawda. I to nie ma nic wspólnego z Lily. Ja po prostu… Martwię się o przyszłoroczne egzaminy.

Remus zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na nią spod przymkniętych powiek, zastanawiając się, czy nie kłamała. Może się tego domyślał. Nigdy nie miała okazji zapytać, czy swoimi wyostrzonymi zmysłami mógł wyczuć przyspieszone bicie serca, towarzyszące kłamstwu.

\- Rozumiem. W przyszłym roku masz zamiar uczyć się Zaawansowanego Szpiegowania?

\- Słucham?

\- Masz przy sobie listę z nazwiskami Ślizgonów – odsunął się od niej i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Aktualnych studentów i absolwentów, takich jak Lucjusz Malfoy.

\- Grzebałeś z moich rzeczach? Jako mogłeś? – Warknęła gorzko Mia. Brak snu i stres spowodowały, że podniosły się jej wszystkie mury.

\- Oczywiście, że nie grzebałem! – Odpowiedział równym spojrzeniem. Jego piękne rysy twarzy wykrzywiło oburzenie usłyszanym oskarżeniem. –Lily zauważyła ją dzisiaj na twoim biurku i pomyślała, że albo planujesz jakiś wielki żart, albo chcesz się zemścić. Stwierdziła, że powie mi i pozwoli mi się dowiedzieć, co wymyśliłaś.

Mia wykrzywiła brzydko twarz.

\- Kurwa – zaklęła pod nosem.

\- Możesz mi zdradzić, co planujesz? I może w międzyczasie zniknie z twojej twarzy ta mina mówiąca „Odpierdol się, Remusie" – dodał ostro.

\- To, co robię, to nie twoja sprawa! – Krzyknęła.

\- Nie, masz rację. To nie tak, że jestem twoim pieprzonym _chłopakiem_ – powiedział sarkastycznie. – Ale przyznam szczerze, ostatnimi czasy widuję cię wyłącznie na śniadaniu i podczas lekcji, więc nie wiem, co sobie ostatnio o mnie myślisz.

\- Na Merlina, o to ci chodzi? – Mia wywróciła oczami. – O to, że byłam tak rozdrażniona, że ostatnio w ogóle nie uprawialiśmy seksu?

Wyraz twarzy Remusa w ułamku sekundy zmienił się z wściekłego w zszokowany. Opadła mu szczęka.

\- Słucham?

\- Kurwa – Mia zamrugała oczami, kiedy zrozumiała, co właśnie powiedziała. Nie miała jednak możliwości cofnięcia tych słów. – Remusie, nie chodziło mi o to…

Remus tylko rzucił jej skrzywdzone spojrzenie.

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że martwię się o ciebie, o twoje zdrowie, bo brakuje mi seksu?

\- Nie o to mi chodziło – czuła się winna, oskarżając go o coś takiego. – Po prostu pękła moja samokontrola. Przepraszam… Ostatnio nie spałam dobrze…

\- Wiec zacznij o siebie dbać! – Warknął na nią i jego głos opuściły wszystkie ciepłe nuty. – Merlin jeden wie, że nikogo do siebie ostatnio nie dopuszczasz, żeby zadbał o ciebie!

Jego głos nabrał głębszej barwy, a oczy zmieniły kolor na złoty. Instynktownie Mia spojrzała w niebo i poczuła ulgę, widząc znikający sierp księżyca. Jednak zanim ponownie skupiła uwagę na Remusie, usłyszała, jak głośno wciągnął powietrze.

\- Czy ty właśnie…? Czy ty się upewniłaś, w jakim stadium jest księżyc na niebie? – Spojrzał na nią pustym wzrokiem. – Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Proszę, powiedz, że żartujesz.

\- Uważam, że reagujesz trochę za bardzo emocjonalnie – wymamrotała.

\- No, tak – Remus prychnął. – To tylko oznacza, że moja wściekłość jest nieracjonalna i niesprawiedliwa. Według ciebie jestem o krok od wybuchu, prawda? Nie mogę się po prostu o ciebie martwić, tak? To potwór kryjący się we mnie jest na skraju furii.

Mia zatrzęsła się, słysząc, jak Remus się opisał.

\- Nie wkładaj takich słów w moje usta, Remusie.

\- Czemu w ogóle musiałaś spojrzeć w niebo, żeby się dowiedzieć, jaką mamy fazę księżyca? – Zapytał, dłonią wskazując gwiazdy. – Przecież doskonale pamiętasz daty wszystkich pełni księżyca przypadających przez następną dekadę. Znałaś je na pamięć od kiedy mieliśmy po jedenaście lat.

\- Ja… Ja tylko… - Zamknęła oczy i położyła dłonie na skroniach. Brak snu zmieszany z dręczącymi ją problemami i jego podniesionym głosem sprawiały, że ciężko się jej myślało.

\- Mia, jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień?

\- Jaki… Niedzielę?

\- A data, Mia? Data? – Sprecyzował i zaczekał chwilę na jej odpowiedź. Kiedy nie nadeszła, warknął przeciągle i przeczesał palcami włosy. – Na Merlina, nawet tego nie pamiętasz?

Westchnęła.

\- Mówiłam, że ostatnio nie sypiam dobrze.

\- Dlaczego? – Zapytał, znowu wyglądając na zmartwionego. – Znowu miewasz koszmary?

\- Nie, ja tylko…

\- Po co ci ta lista, Mia? Ja nie mam przed tobą żadnych sekretów. Nie sądzisz, że zasługuję chociaż na tyle twojego zaufania, żeby dowiedzieć się tego?

\- Tobie ufam bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu, Remusie.

\- A zatem to udowodnij! Co ty kombinujesz?

\- Szpieguję Ślizgonów! Muszę się dowiedzieć, którzy należą do Śmierciożerców! – Warknęła, zdradzając mu tę jedną tajemnicę, którą chciała przed nim zachować.

Przez moment nic nie mówił, ale jego oczy wróciły do naturalnej zieleni. A jednak, mimo tej zmiany, jego spojrzenie było trudniejsze do zniesienia, niż patrzenie w oczy wilka, kryjącego się za złotymi tęczówkami.

\- Co powiedziałaś?

Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc, jak szok i zmartwienie zmieniły się w pewność.

\- Ja… Każdej nocy biorę Pelerynę Niewidkę Jamiego, wślizguję się do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów i słucham… I szukam Mrocznego Znaku. Po to jest mi potrzebna lista.

Remus dwa palce zacisnął na grzbiecie swojego nosa. Był na nią bardziej wściekły, niż na Petera, Syriusza i Jamesa razem wziętych przez całe sześć lat.

\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego robisz coś takiego? Mia, a jeżeli tam _naprawdę_ są Śmierciożercy?

\- Wtedy znajdę dowód, którego potrzebuję – odpowiedziała bez wahania. W końcu walczyła już wcześniej przeciwko Śmierciożercom. Remus jednak nic o tym nie wiedział.

\- Jeśli naprawdę podejrzewasz, że w Hogwarcie są Śmierciożercy, poinformuj o tym profesora Dumbledore'a! – Wrzasnął na nią, a jego głos odbił się od kamiennych ścian wieży.

\- Nie mogę! On mnie nawet nie wysłucha! Muszę zrobić to sama – próbowała wyjaśnić, mając nadzieję, że Remus odpuści i zostawi ją samą. Musi pozwolić jej to zrobić, dla swojego dobra i dobra pozostałych Huncwotów. – Próbowali zabić Lily. Próbowali zabić Syriusza i Jamiego. Jeśli następnym razem spróbują dobrać się do ciebie…

Oddech Mii spłycił się w panice, gdy pomyślała o Śmierciożercach atakujących Remusa. Zadziałało to na nią jak płachta na byka, a magia zaczęła buzować pod jej skórą.

\- Muszę ich powstrzymać, Remusie. To moje zadanie. Nie mogę zmarnować tej szansy… Czas ucieka, a im wszystko uchodzi na sucho!

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy podszedł bliżej i próbując ją uspokoić, delikatnie przesuwał rękoma po jej ramionach.

\- Mia, co _to_ jest? – Jego miękki głos przerwał ciszę, gdy jego palce odnalazły nowy znak na jej skórze.

\- Co?

\- To nowa blizna – powiedział, delikatnie jej dotykając.

\- Ja… - _Została mi po tym, jak uratowałeś mi życie przed Śmierciożercami. Właśnie tutaj mi ją zrobili, za drzwiami pomieszczenia, gdzie zamordowano Dumbledore'a_. – Nie wiem, co to jest.

\- Przestań wciskać mi kit – zmarszczył brwi, czekając, aż powie mu prawdę.

Odwróciła wzrok i usłyszała, jak wciągnął głęboko powietrze, potrząsnął głową i odsunął się od niej.

\- Nic? Naprawdę nic mi nie powiesz? Niech będzie. Zobaczymy się później – odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi. – Po prostu później. Mój patrol się skończył, więc idę spać.

\- Remusie! – Zawołała za nim ze łzami w oczach.

\- Dobrej nocy, Mia – powiedział ostro i zniknął na schodach prowadzących do zamku. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

 _\- Hermiona?_

 _Hermiona podskoczyła, słysząc głos profesora Lupina. Odwróciła się i obserwowała, jak przechodził nad gruzem, którego jeszcze nie uprzątnięto z Wieży Astronomicznej. Przed jego przybyciem opierała się o barierkę wieży i patrzyła załzawionymi oczami na błonia, kilkaset metrów niżej._

 _\- Remusie! – Hermiona wciągnęła głęboko powietrze i skrzywiła się lekko. Nadal nie przywykła do zwracania się do niego po imieniu, ale wielokrotnie na to nalegał. – Przestraszyłeś mnie._

 _\- Wybacz – powiedział z wahaniem. Dłonie miał ukryte w kieszeniach szaty, która swoje lepsze dni miała już dawno za sobą. Powoli się do niej zbliżył. – Nie spodziewałem się, że kogoś tu zastanę. Nie myślałem, że ktokolwiek będzie chciał tu przyjść, jeszcze przynajmniej przez jakiś czas._

 _\- Nie mogłam spać._

 _\- Koszmary? – Cały czas miał zmarszczone czoło. Rzucił jej takie spojrzenie, jakby naprawdę się o nią martwił._

 _\- Co? Nie – potrząsnęła głową i otarła z policzka łzę. – Myślałam o profesorze Dumbledorze. I całej reszcie, tak podejrzewam. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że profesor Snape… To znaczy, wiem, że to zrobił. Harry na pewno nie kłamał. Po prostu trudno mi to sobie wyobrazić._

 _Remus skinął głową i stanął obok niej. Oparł się ramieniem o barierkę._

 _\- Wiem, o czym mówisz. Przez wiele lat wątpiłem w siebie i w to, w co kiedyś wierzyłem bez wahania. Przez dwanaście lat byłem pewien, że to Syriusz był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Jamesa i Lily. A teraz człowiek, któremu ufałem, bo prosił mnie o to Albus Dumbledore okazał się… Nie wiem, jak go nazwać… Zdrajcą? Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek był lojalny wobec nas._

 _\- Zawsze był takim złym człowiekiem? – Zapytała Hermiona. – Chodziłeś z nim do szkoły._

 _\- Chodziłem do szkoły z wieloma Śmierciożercami – odpowiedział, a po jego twarzy przesunął się cień. – Oczywiście, wtedy o tym nie wiedziałem._

 _\- Podejrzewałeś coś? – Dopytywała, zwróciwszy uwagę, że odwrócił od niej wzrok, kiedy z zażenowaniem pokiwał głową._

 _\- Niektórzy coś podejrzewali._

 _\- Tak mi przykro – westchnęła. – Wiem, że to musi być dla ciebie bolesne, rozmawiać o przeszłości. Szczególnie, że straciłeś…_

 _\- Wszystkich?_

 _Serce Hermiony złamało się, gdy pomyślała, że ten mężczyzna rzeczywiście stracił prawie wszystko, co kochał. Nie wiedziała wiele o jego rodzinie, ale patrząc na to, jak wyglądał, nie sądziła, żeby miał żyjących krewnych. A jeśli miał, nie zajmowali się nim dobrze. Jedyna rodzina, która kiedykolwiek go akceptowała została odebrana mu przez Voldemorta: najpierw rodzice Harry'ego, potem Peter Pettigrew, Syriusz, a teraz profesor Dumbledore._

 _\- Co się teraz stanie? – Zapytała, próbując zmienić temat._

 _\- Odbędzie się pogrzeb – wzruszył ramionami. – A Zakon będzie musiał się wynieść z rezydencji przy Grimmauld, po kwatera główna na pewno została…_

 _\- Przepraszam, Remusie – przerwała mu. – Chodziło mi o to… Co się stanie z tobą? Wiem, że prof.… Snape warzył twój Wywar Tojadowy. Czy jest jakiś inny Mistrz Eliksirów, który mógłby to dla ciebie robić?_

 _Pomimo powagi tematu, Remus odwrócił się do niej i obdarzył ją uśmiechem. Z jakiego powodu poczuła się dziwnie. Jakby nie była wystarczająco dobra, żeby dorównać jego oczekiwaniom. Jakby powinna coś zrozumieć, ale nie wiedziała, co._

 _\- Nie, niestety nie – odpowiedział. – Może ty byś spróbowała?_

 _\- Ja? Pokładasz we mnie zbyt dużo wiary – stwierdziła, potrząsając przecząco głową. – Nie jestem wystarczająco utalentowana, żeby próbować uwarzyć taki skomplikowany eliksir. Boję się, że mogłabym zrobić ci krzywdę._

 _Uśmiechnął się do niej słodko._

 _\- Nie będę naciskał. W końcu ty nie jesteś odpowiedzialna za tę sytuację. A tak przy okazji, pokładam w tobie tyle wiary, ile powinienem, Hermiono – zbliżył się do niej, jakby chciał położyć dłoń na jej ramieniu, ale zamiast tego tylko przeczesał palcami swoje siwiejące włosy. – Dam sobie radę. To nie będzie pierwsza pełnia, jaką przeżyję bez Wywaru Tojadowego. Po prostu… To będzie pierwsza taka pełnia od wielu lat._

 _\- Tonks ci ją ułatwi, prawda? – Rzuciła Hermiona i z rozbawieniem zauważyła, że Remus się zaczerwienił na wspomnienie kobiety._

 _\- Co?_

 _\- Przepraszam – nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć na widok jego miny. – Nie chcę się wtrącać, ale… Hmmm…_

 _Uniósł brew._

 _\- Chodzi ci o scenę ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego?_

 _\- Tak. Zakładam, że jest ci przeznaczona?_

 _\- Skąd wiesz?_

 _\- Z książek? – Wzruszyła ramionami i roześmiała się gorzko, jakby jej słowa były nieśmiesznym żartem. – Kiedyś napisałam bardzo dobre wypracowanie o wilkołakach. Na trzecim roku. Dwie rolki pergaminu._

 _\- Trzy – poprawił ją Remus z diabelskim uśmieszkiem. – Przeczytałem każde słowo. Domyślam się, że właśnie wtedy nauczyłaś się rozpoznawać oznaki lykantropii u wilkołaków i dowiedziałaś się o ich przeznaczonych partnerkach._

 _Jej uśmiech zbladł._

 _\- Powiedziałeś jej, że jesteś dla niej niebezpieczny._

 _\- Powiedziałem też, że jestem za stary i za biedny – dodał._

 _\- To tylko wymówki – uznała, a Remus rzucił jej zaskoczone spojrzenie. Hermiona domyśliła się, że trafiła w sedno problemu. – Nie jesteś dobrym kłamcą, wiesz?_

 _Remus zachichotał._

 _\- Niewielu Gryfonów dobrze kłamie._

 _\- Bezpieczeństwo samicy wilkołaka jest jego najwyższym priorytetem – powiedziała spokojnie, jakby cytowała książkę. – Wyższym nawet niż potrzeba polowania i instynkt drapieżnika._

 _\- Dorównuje mu wyłącznie potrzeba chronienia swojej watahy – teraz Remus zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się od niej. Przechylił się przez barierkę i spojrzał w niebo, koncentrując uwagę na wschodzącym księżycu._

 _\- Masz swoją watahę? – Zapytała._

 _\- Miałem – skinął głową. – Dawno temu._

 _\- Straciłeś ich – westchnęła, nagle rozumiejąc. – To dlatego odpychasz od siebie Tonks? Boisz się, że znowu kogoś stracisz?_

 _\- Jak na kogoś, kto nienawidzi Wróżbiarstwa, masz do niego niezły talent._

 _Hermiona zarumieniła się pod jego uważnym spojrzeniem. Miał taką minę, jakby próbował podzielić się z nią prywatnym żarcikiem, który powinna zrozumieć, ale jednak nie rozumiała._

 _\- Po prostu mam oczy – drażniła się z nim. – Chociaż wiem, że moje zdanie raczej się nie liczy._

 _\- Zdziwiłabyś się, Hermiono – szczerość w jego spojrzeniu sprawiła, że poczuła się nieswojo. – Jesteś przyjaciółką. I twoja opinia ma znaczenie._

 _Uśmiechnęła się, słysząc to słowo. Była wdzięczna, że mężczyzna, którego tak bardzo szanowała, nie widział w niej już wszystkowiedzącego dziecka._

 _\- Ja… No cóż… - Jej rumieniec się pogłębił. Poczuła gorąco na twarzy. – Powinieneś być razem z Tonks. Profesor McGonagall ma rację. Dumbledore byłby najszczęśliwszy na świecie, wiedząc, że ten świat jest pełen miłości. Jak długo wiedziałeś, że to właśnie Tonks jest…_

 _\- Dłużej niż wypada o tym wspominać – jęknął zawstydzony, a jego oczy oderwały się od jej twarzy i spoczęły na ranie, którą miała na ramieniu. Jego brwi się uniosły, jakby rozpoznał skądś ten znak. – Hermiono, dobrze się czujesz? Pozwól, że spojrzę na twoje ramię._

 _\- To nic takiego – zbagatelizowała ranę Hermiona. – Wzięło mnie z zaskoczenia. Gdyby ciebie nie było wtedy obok, prawdopodobnie wyglądałabym gorzej._

 _\- Zostałaś ranna w bitwie? Dlaczego tego wcześniej nie wyleczono?_

 _\- Sama oczyściłam ranę – przyznała. – W końcu się zagoi._

 _Wskazał dłonią drzwi._

 _\- Pani Pomfrey powinna mieć w Skrzydle Szpitalnym wyciąg z liści dyptamu._

 _\- Nie. Ja… Chcę mieć bliznę – przyciągnęła do siebie ramię. Nerwowo dotykała niezaleczonej rany. – Muszę pamiętać. Muszę zawsze mieć tę możliwość, żeby spojrzeć na tę bliznę i pamiętać o Dumbledorze… I o Snapie. Pamiętać, żeby zawsze być czujnym. Pamiętać, że nie każdy zasługuje na zaufanie. Że Hogwart nie zawsze jest bezpieczny._

 _Patrzył na nią tak intensywnie, że znowu poczuła się nieswojo. Wyglądało tak, jakby się nad nią litował i sprawiło to, że posłała mu sztuczny uśmiech._

 _\- Powinienem wrócić do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Chcę się upewnić, że Bill wróci do zdrowia._

 _Do jej uśmiechu powróciła szczerość._

 _\- Bill ma szczęście, że ma obok siebie doświadczonego wilkołaka. Może mógłbyś odbudować swoją watahę, z Billem i Tonks._

 _\- Może – wolno pokiwał głową, ale na jego ustach pojawił się smutny grymas. – Na razie musimy wygrać wojnę._

 _\- Nie powinieneś czekać – wyrzuciła z siebie. – Powinieneś… Powinieneś pozwolić Tonks zająć się sobą. I samemu zająć się nią._

 _\- Może pójdziemy na układ, Hermiono. Zastanowię się nad opieką nad Tonks i nawet nad tym, żeby pozwolić jej opiekować się mną – wyglądał na zniesmaczonego tym pomysłem. – Jeśli ty obiecasz mi, że zajmiesz się sobą. I Harrym._

 _\- Te dwie sprawy zbyt często się wykluczają – zachichotała, a Remus odpowiedział głębokim, bogatym śmiechem._

 _\- Jeżeli ktoś potrafi je połączyć, tą osobą jesteś tylko ty, Hermiono – pochylił się nad nią, objął ją i mocno przytulił._

 _Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko jego zapachem i poczuła, jak przy nim jej magia uspokaja się. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, zastanawiając się, dlaczego taki nieznajomy dotyk wydał się jej taki… Znajomy._


	63. Zaimki

Od tłumaczki: Bez komentarza, jeśli chodzi o moje spóźnienie. A tak szczerze… To jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów. Myślę, że Wam też się spodoba. Do zobaczenia za tydzień.

ROZDZIAŁ 63 – ZAIMKI

7 czerwca 1977

Mia wrzasnęła z wściekłości, kiedy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za plecami Remusa. Dlaczego był taki zdenerwowany? Co ona zrobiła źle? Ukryła przed nim bliznę i nie powiedziała mu skąd ją ma? Po pierwsze to nie była pierwsza taka blizna, a po drugie nie była nawet najniebezpieczniejsza, a jednak do tej pory pozwalał jej na zachowanie swoich sekretów. Wiedział, że ma sporo sekretów, bo regularnie uprawiali seks w Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Łzy zapiekły ją w oczy, a w żołądku się jej zakotłowało, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że nie zjadła tego wieczoru kolacji. A może nie zjadła też obiadu? Spróbowała sobie przypomnieć, ale nie mogła określić, kiedy ostatni raz jadła prawdziwy posiłek. Nie… Była pewna, że jadła śniadanie, bo wtedy właśnie Remus zapytał ją, czy nie wolałaby kawy zamiast herbaty…

 _Kurwa mać_!

Westchnęła i osunęła się po kamiennej ścianie na zimną podłogę. Od miesiąca ignorowała swoich przyjaciół, swoją rodzinę i swojego chłopaka, a Remus i tak się upewniał, że codziennie zjadła chociaż jeden porządny posiłek. A jak ona się mu za to odpłaciła? Oskarżyła go, że jest z nią tylko dla seksu, zasugerowała, że był rozdrażniony ze względu na fazę księżyca, a nie z powodu stanu, do jakiego się doprowadziła, a na koniec okłamała go i postanowiła zatrzymać dla siebie kolejny sekret.

\- Skończyłaś już? – Zapytał z cienia znajomy głos.

Mia spojrzała w górę zmęczonymi oczyma. Zobaczyła, jak materializuje się przed nią dziewczyna z gęstymi, ciemnymi włosami, ubrana w czarno-czerwone szaty zarzucone na wyprasowaną szarą spódniczkę. Jej czerwono-złoty krawat był idealnie zawiązany w przeciwieństwie do krawata Mii, który wisiał luźno na jej szyi.

\- Taki stres nie pasuje ci do twarzy. Albo nie pasuje _mi_ do twarzy. A może _nam_? Nie wiem, który zaimek byłby odpowiedni do tej sytuacji – zastanawiała się na głos Hermiona.

\- W jakiej sytuacji? – Mia zamrugała oczami ze znużenia. – W sytuacji, kiedy w końcu się kompletnie załamałam nerwowo?

 _Na Merlina, odbiło mi_ , pomyślała, trąc dłońmi powieki.

\- Trzynaście lat w magicznym świecie i nadal odwołujesz się do mugolskiej psychologii, zamiast do magicznej alternatywy? – Zacmokała Hermiona. – Przynajmniej tyle się nie zmieniło, od kiedy tu wylądowałaś.

\- Naprawdę minęło już trzynaście lat od kiedy otrzymałam swój pierwszy list? – Zdumiała się Mia, chwilowo ignorując fakt, że rozmawia ze sobą. – Straciłam rachubę.

Hermiona wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

\- Nieprawda. To wszystko jest nadal w twojej głowie.

\- Tak jak _ty_? Jesteś snem czy halucynacją? – Mia zadała gorzkie pytanie swojej kujonowatej wersji.

\- Prawdopodobnie jednym i drugim – odpowiedziała Hermiona, po czym zaczęła dokładnie tłumaczyć swoją teorię. – Jesteś fizycznie i magicznie wykończona. Niedługo wylądujesz w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a pani Pomfrey nagada ci za doprowadzenie się do takiego stanu. Jesteś odwodniona, cierpisz na bezsenność, brak ci składników odżywczych, a rodzice byliby zawiedzeni tym, że znowu zaciskasz zęby.

\- Nie jestem odwodniona! I wcale nie brakuje mi składników odżywczych – warknęła Mia, patrząc, jak Hermiona siada przed nią ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. – Codziennie jem śniadanie.

\- Tylko dlatego, że Remus pamięta o tym, żeby je dla ciebie przygotować – odpowiedziała spokojnie Hermiona. – Czy w innym wypadku sama byś się sobą zajęła?

\- To, co teraz robię, jest nieco ważniejsze od S.U.M.ów, więc jeśli mam poświęcić na to kilka bezsennych nocy, niech tak będzie!

Hermiona westchnęła i spojrzała na Mię z politowaniem.

\- Teraz nie chodzi o kilka nocy. Całymi latami się dręczyłaś. Oczywiście, były momenty, kiedy wracałaś do listu Remusa, żyłaś zgodnie z jego wskazówkami i byłaś spokojniejsza. Ostatnio złamałaś każdą z tych reguł – w jej głosie było tylko żalu, że Mię ogarnęły wyrzuty sumienia, że w jakiś sposób uraziła swoją osobę żyjącą w latach dziewięćdziesiątych.

\- Tylko dlatego, że jakieś słowa znajdują się w liście od starszego Remusa, nie znaczy, że są prawdą – stwierdziła Mia.

\- Nie – zgodziła się Hermiona. – Ale znasz zasady podróży w czasie, Mia.

\- Te zasady się do nas nie odnoszą, _Hermiono_ – wyrzuciła z siebie swoje stare imię, jakby było dla niej obraźliwe. Nie słyszała go od tak dawna, że stało się dla niej obce. W jakiś sposób to ono było w tym momencie przezwiskiem. Nienawidziła przezwisk i zdrobnień. – Nawet Dumbledore powiedział, że…

\- _Profesor_ Dumbledore.

Mia spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na Hermionę i potrząsnęła głową.

\- Na Merlina, Ron miał rację. Masz koszmarną osobowość.

\- Znowu pozwalasz Ronaldowi kontrolować nasze poczucie własnej wartości? – Hermiona wywróciła oczami, a jej mundurek szkolny zmienił się nagle w długą, bladobłękitną suknię, którą miała na sobie podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego. Jej włosy już nie tworzyły tumanu nad jej głową, ale były związane w gładki węzeł nad karkiem. – Wydawało mi się, że już dawno wyrzuciłyśmy go z naszej głowy.

\- A czy _my_ nadal jesteśmy _nami_? – Zapytała Mia, świadomie ignorując wspomnienia Balu, którego efektem była bójka między Ronaldem i Wiktorem Krumem. – Czy nadal jesteśmy tą samą osobą? Nawet nie nosimy tego samego imienia.

\- Nie do końca – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Ale patrząc obiektywnie, muszę przyznać, że _ja_ nie jestem tą samą Hermioną Granger, którą byłam w wieku jedenastu lat. Wzrost i dojrzewanie to naturalna kolej rzeczy. Chociaż nie wiem, jak na ciebie wpłynęło powtarzanie naszych nastoletnich lat.

Mia zmrużyła oczy, wychwytując w tych słowach coś obraźliwego.

\- A co to miało znaczyć?

\- Chodziło mi o to, że przechodzenie dwa razy przez okres dojrzewania nie było najlepszym pomysłem – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Ale przyznam, że radzisz sobie dużo lepiej, niż ja bym sobie poradziła. Nie płaczemy tak dużo, jak poprzednio.

Mia parsknęła śmiechem, przypominając sobie ciemne, zimne noce, które spędziła zapłakana w swoim łóżku, w sowiarni, w bibliotece czy w innych zakamarkach zamku. Płakała, bo Ron był dla niej niemiły. Płakała, bo martwiła się o Harry'ego. Płakała, bo Draco ją przezywał.

\- Pomaga posiadanie przyjaciół, którzy się o ciebie troszczą – przyznała.

\- A jednak robisz wszystko, żeby ich stracić – wytknęła jej Hermiona.

Mia warknęła głucho, wstała i zaczęła nerwowo spacerować po wieży.

\- Staram się, żeby do tego nie doszło.

Hermiona odwróciła głowę, żeby móc obserwować Mię.

\- Wiesz, że to nie zadziała. Zasady mówią…

\- Znam te pieprzone zasady! – Syknęła Mia.

\- Język!

\- Pierdol się! – Mia jęknęła z frustracji i przeczesała palcami włosy.

\- Oczywiście, że znasz zasady – Hermiona też wstała i podeszła do Mii, a jej ubranie zmieniło się w zwyczajne, mugolskie ciuchy. Pociągnęła za skraj szaty Mii i odsłoniła jej łopatkę. – Bogowie, wyryłaś je sobie na skórze. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiłaś nam tatuaż! Wiesz, że tego nie da się usunąć, prawda? To _magiczny_ tusz. Nawet w mugolskim świecie tego nie usuną.

\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, ty też permanentnie naznaczyłaś nasze ciało – warknęła Mia, wyciągnęła ręce i podniosła sweterek Hermiony, odsłaniając długą, purpurową bliznę, przecinającą całą długość klatki piersiowej.

\- Tak, no cóż… - Hermiona zaczerwieniła się i zakryła swoje ciało. – Nie miałam takiego zamiaru. A skoro już jesteśmy przy bliznach… Twoja blizna po rozszczepieniu pojawi się całkiem niedługo. Za kilka miesięcy.

\- Wiem.

\- Będziesz się musiała z niej wytłumaczyć.

\- _Wiem_.

\- Remus nie będzie zadowolony.

\- Wiem!

\- Nawet jeśli uda ci się wymyślić jakieś śmieszne kłamstwo na temat tego rozszczepienia, kolejną blizną będzie… - Hermiona spojrzała na swoje ramię, gdzie litery były wycięte na gołej skórze.

\- Wiem, która blizna będzie następna! – Wrzasnęła Mia i skierowała wzrok na swoje przedramię, które na chwilę obecną, na szczęście, było nieskazitelne.

\- To nie była nasza wina – szepnęła Hermiona, kładąc dłoń na barku Mii. – Zrobiłyśmy to, co było konieczne, wiesz o tym. Nosimy na ciele blizny z przeszłości, bo poświęciłyśmy nasze dzieciństwo, żeby pomóc Harry'emu przetrwać. Remus próbował oddać ci to dzieciństwo. Dlaczego odrzucasz jego dar?

\- Nie chcę czuć się bezsilna – Mia zrzuciła z siebie dłoń Hermiony. – Jeżeli mam się znowu poświęcić, żeby pomóc Jamiemu, niech tak będzie. To dokładnie ta sama sytuacja.

\- Wcale nie jest taka sama i ty doskonale o tym wiesz – krzyknęła Hermiona, a jej ton bardzo przypominał głos rozeźlonej Molly Weasley. – Tylko w jakiś sposób wyłączyłaś na moment logiczne myślenie. Może dlatego _ja_ musiałam się pojawić. Podświadomie zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to, co robisz, jest niezdrowie nie tylko dla ciebie, ale również dla wszystkich relacji, które stworzyłaś. Odrzucasz dar, który został ci ofiarowany, mimo że nie możesz nic zmienić. _Ty_ jesteś katalizatorem.

\- Muszę spróbować.

\- A jeśli ci się uda? – Zapytała Hermiona, opierając dłonie na biodrach.

\- Jamie i Lily przeżyją.

\- A kto zginie w ich miejsce? Remus? Harry? Syriusz?

\- Nikt nie zginie. Ja wszystko naprawię – odpowiedziała Mia, prawie krztusząc się myślą o utracie wszystkich, których kochała.

\- Mia, musisz mnie wysłuchać – Hermiona sięgnęła po jej dłonie. – Historia już się wydarzyła. Snape przekazał przepowiednię Voldemortowi. Peter zdradził rodziców Harry'ego. Harry został Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. I to wszystko musi się wydarzyć w ten sam sposób. Pokonaliśmy go, Mia. Voldemort odszedł, a my w końcu mamy szansę na pokój.

\- Nie chcę, żeby Harry został Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył – zapłakała Mia i w końcu pozwoliła łzom płynąć. – Chcę, żeby miał oboje rodziców. Chcę, żeby miał dzieciństwo wypełnione miłością i rodziną, a nie… Nie tym, co dostał od losu. On na to nie zasługiwał.

Hermiona zmrużyła oczy pełne szczerego współczucia i zrozumienia.

\- A co się stanie, jeśli ci się uda? Jeśli Lily nie poświęci się, żeby ocalić Harry'ego, Voldemort pozostanie silny. Nie zatrzyma się w dążeniu do swojego celu. I zapoluje na Harry'ego drugi raz i trzeci, i kolejny. A jeśli nie zaatakuje Harry'ego, zaatakuje Neville'a. Poświęcisz Neville'a, żeby uratować rodziców Harry'ego? Wiesz w ogóle, co Neville robi po zakończeniu wojny? Spotyka się z Hannah Abbott. Słodki, nieśmiały Neville znalazł w sobie odwagę, żeby zaprosić ją na randkę.

\- Będzie dobrze. Franka i Alice też ocalę – Mia zrobiła sobie mentalną notatkę na później, bo dzięki zaklęciu Dumbledore'a nie mogła tych notatek robić pisemnie, nawet dla siebie. – Neville też się wychowa z rodzicami.

\- Niech będzie – Hermiona westchnęła z irytacją. – Skoro jesteś taka zdeterminowana, sprawdźmy, co masz.

Zaciągnęła Mię na środek wieży i zmusiła ją, żeby ta usiadła. Następnie Hermiona usiadła naprzeciwko Mii i nagle w jej dłoniach znalazły się pergamin i pióro.

\- Jak planujemy ocalić rodziców Neville'a? Torturowali ich Bellatrix Lestrange, jej mąż, jej szwagier i Barty Crouch Junior, prawda? Planujesz zabić czwórkę Śmierciożerców w pojedynkę?

\- Jeśli będę musiała – Mia zmarszczyła czoło, patrząc na Hermionę. – Co robisz?

\- Wykonuję kalkulację numerologiczną. Skoro planujemy zmienić przyszłość, musimy wiedzieć, jaką mamy szansę na powodzenie, prawda?

Jej ton pełen pewności siebie wstrząsnął Mią. Gdyby była teraz w postaci Animaga, na pewno zjeżyłaby się na całym ciele.

\- A może już wykonałaś pełną kalkulację? – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się zimno, wiedząc doskonale, jaka będzie odpowiedź. – Nie? To znaczy, że wyciągasz pochopne wnioski, z gorącą głową rzucasz się do przodu, chcąc pokonać Śmierciożerców, którzy zabili ważnych dla ciebie ludzi. Pamiętasz, jak dobrze Harry na tym wychodził? Bo z tego, co ja pamiętam, właśnie takie postępowanie doprowadziło do śmierci Syriusza!

\- Sprowadziłam go zza Zasłony.

\- Nie tylko on zginął, bo ktoś coś zrobił zanim pomyślał. Powinnaś przestać myśleć jak Gryfonka, a choć raz zacząć myśleć jak Krukonka!

\- Tym razem prawie trafiłam do Slytherinu – wytknęła Mia.

\- Pozwolę sobie zignorować ten komentarz – odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona. – Wracając do tematu, chcesz zabić czwórkę Śmierciożerców. To czterokrotne rozerwanie swojej duszy. Doliczymy do tego starszego Crabbe'a, więc pięciokrotne. Ile Horkruksów planujesz wykonać dla siebie? Zdecydujemy się na przedmioty o specjalnym znaczeniu, jak Voldemort? Zawsze uważałam, że nieco przesadził. Może użyjemy muszelkę i wrzucimy ją do oceanu?

\- Niech będzie po twojemu – warknęła Mia, rozumiejąc, o co chodzi Hermionie. – Nie muszę ich _zabijać_. Ale mogę ich powstrzymać.

\- Jak? – Hermiona nie chciała spojrzeć Mii w oczy i dalej prowadziła kalkulacje. – Profesor Dumbledore sprawił, że nikomu nie powiesz nic, co jest związane z przyszłością. A jeśli jakoś ci się uda umieścić ich w Azkabanie, na pewno uciekną. Wiesz o tym. Crouch ucieknie dzięki Eliksirowi Wielosokowemu i swojej matce, a Bellatrix i braci Lestrange uwolni Voldemort tuż po tym, jak ponownie dojdzie do władzy.

\- Nie wiem! Po prostu… Usunę ich z drogi i zniszczę Horkruksy _zanim_ Voldemort powróci!

\- Jeśli Bellatrix i bracia Lestrange będą gnić w więzieniu, jak dostaniesz się do ich skarbca? – Zapytała Hermiona. – Ostatnim razem pomógł ci Draco.

 _Cholera_. Mia zapomniała o dostępie do skarbca Lestrange'ów.

\- Czy Zakon Feniksa ma szpiega w szeregach Śmierciożerców? Nie, bo jedynymi, którzy odważyli się dla nas szpiegować byli Śmierciożercy, którzy zdradzili swojego pana. Snape, który nawrócił się wyłącznie dla…

\- Lily, wiem – Mia westchnęła. – Ja tylko…

\- Nie uda ci się nie dopuścić do powrotu Voldemorta, Mia – przerwała Hermiona. – Bo on przez cały czas będzie u szczytu swoich mocy. Jeśli ocalisz Jamesa i Lily, Harry go nie pokona. Voldemort będzie rządził, a jego Śmierciożercy będą przez cały czas atakować. Rodzice Harry'ego nie mogą przez całe życie się ukrywać. A gdy Voldemort będzie ich szukać, jak wiele osób zginie? Może zginie Syriusz? Wiesz, że chce zostać Aurorem. Czytałyśmy statystyki zgonów z czasów pierwszej wojny. _Wiesz_ , jak wielu Aurorów zginęło podczas ataków Śmierciożerców.

\- Pięćdziesięciu siedmiu – odszepnęła Mia, czując, że zbiera się jej na mdłości. Zastanawiała się, czy udałoby się jej zwymiotować, skoro ostatnim posiłkiem, jaki jadła, było śniadanie. Jadła śniadanie, prawda?

\- Może pięćdziesięciu _ośmiu_ , jeśli Syriusz dostanie się w krzyżowy ogień. A może po prostu znajdzie sobie inne zajęcie? W końcu to nie jest tak, jakby już się rwał do walki, prawda? – Zapytała sarkastycznie Hermiona. – A może niech się ukryje razem z rodzicami Harry'ego. Przecież nam udowodnił, jak spokojnie i rzeczowo podchodzi do zamknięcia go w bezpiecznej kryjówce. Tak, zamknijmy go dla jego własnego dobra. Na pewno dobrze na tym wyjdziemy.

\- Naprawdę jesteś wredną Panną-Wiem-To-Wszystko – warknęła Mia.

Nienawidziła tego, ale miała świadomość, że jej odpowiedniczka z innej linii czasowej ma rację. Znając Jamesa, dziwiła się, że w przyszłości uda się _jego_ przekonać, żeby się ukrył. Prawdopodobnie jedynym sensownym argumentem będzie kwestia bezpieczeństwa Lily i Harry'ego. Ale czy udałoby się przekonać _Syriusza_ do dołączenia do Potterów? Czy Syriusz Black dobrowolnie zgodziłby się pozostać w kryjówce? Ta myśl była absurdalna. Podczas przymusowego pobytu w rezydencji przy Grimmauld Syriusz prawie oszalał z nudów – a przy tym cierpiał na Zespół Stresu Pourazowego. Potem uwięziła go Zasłona. Mia nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, żeby młodszy Syriusz reagował inaczej na potencjalne uwięzienie.

\- A co z Remusem? – Drążyła Hermiona.

Mia poczuła, że wszystkie mechanizmy obronne podnoszą się w jej duszy. Obdarzyła siedzącą dziewczynę wrogim spojrzeniem.

\- Czy Remus przeżyje? A twoi inni przyjaciele z tej linii czasowej? Mary? Pandora? Może Luna nigdy się nie urodzi. A co z rodziną Weasley'ów? Przez tyle lat zastępowali ci rodzinę. Życie ilu z nich zaryzykujesz? Czy potrafiłabyś żyć z myślą, że poświęciłaś któregoś z braci Rona, żeby twój brat nie zginął? Czy zmiana przyszłości jest warta tego, że Ginny może się nigdy nie narodzić? Oddałabyś Harry'emu jego rodziców, ale odebrałabyś miłość jego życia…

\- Nie, ja…

\- Niczego nie zmienisz, Mia – powiedziała stanowczo Hermiona. Wyciągnęła przed siebie pergamin z kompletną kalkulacją numerologiczną. Pokazała Mii wyniki.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na liczby. Sprawdziła je, po czym sprawdziła je ponownie, nie wierząc w wynik, ale otrzymała tą samą odpowiedź. _Nic się nie liczyło. Ona niczego nie zmieni_.

\- Nie!

\- Remus już ci to powiedział – stwierdziła Hermiona. – A to oznacza, że w niedalekiej przyszłości, _ty_ powiesz mu o wszystkim. Sama się tego domyśliłaś. Wiesz, że słowa zawarte w jego liście są tak naprawdę _twoimi_ słowami, powtórzonymi jego charakterem pisma i przekazanymi w czasie. Ty powiesz jemu, on powie tobie. To zaklęty krąg, tak jak ci powiedziano.

\- Czuję, że przegrywam, jeśli niczego nie robię – przyznała ze smutkiem Mia. – Czuję się tak, jakbym dostała drugą szansę, ale jeśli Jamie i Lily zginą, przegram tę drugą szansę. Jak mogę ich kochać, być z nimi, pozwolić, żeby mi zaufali, a w krytycznym momencie pozwolić im umrzeć?

\- Dlaczego nie myślisz o Syriuszu i Remusie? - Zapytała Hermiona, a pióro i pergamin rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Wstała i wyciągnęła dłoń do Mii w pocieszającym geście.

\- W jakim sensie?

\- Kilka lat temu obiecałaś sobie, że zrobisz wszystko, żeby mieli pewność, że byli kochani. Że dasz im wspomnienia, które pozwolą im przetrwać to, co jeszcze przed nimi – Hermiona odwróciła Mię twarzą do siebie. – Uratowałaś życie Syriusza, Mia. Gdyby nie twój świstoklik, jego rodzina zabiłaby go w jego własnym domu. To było genialne posunięcie, muszę przyznać.

\- Dzięki.

\- A Remus? Zaprzyjaźniłaś się z chłopcem, który ponad wszystko w życiu potrzebował miłości. Widziałaś, że jego rodzice bali się go. Jego ojciec nadal się go boi – Hermiona wykrzywiła twarz z wściekłości, a Mia pokiwała głową, zgadzając się z jej myślami. – Spójrz na niego _teraz_. Jest na tyle silny i pewny siebie, że potrafi się postawić nawet _tobie_. Na pewno wymagało to od niego sporo odwagi. Pomogłaś mu stać się tym silnym człowiekiem. Nawet zapewniłaś mu stały dopływ Wywaru Tojadowego.

Mia uniosła brew.

\- Chciałaś powiedzieć, _ukradłam_ przepić na Wywar Tojadowy od jego wytwórcy.

\- Tiara Przydziału _prawie_ umieściła cię w Slytherinie – wymamrotała Hermiona.

Mia odpowiedziała przebiegłym uśmiechem.

\- Masz rację.

\- A zatem, czy naprawdę twoja druga szansa nie przyniosła nic dobrego?

\- Kiedy… _Jeśli_ kiedykolwiek wrócę do domu… - Mia zdecydowała się zignorować pytanie Hermiony i poruszyła drugi dręczący ją problem. Zmartwienie zabarwiło jej spojrzenie. – Do roku 1998… Harry mnie znienawidzi.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

\- Harry _nigdy_ cię nie znienawidzi.

\- W takim razie Syriusz i Remus…

\- Oni zrozumieją – wtrąciła szybko Hermiona. – W którymś momencie, między dniem dzisiejszym a rokiem 1998, Syriusz i Remus pogodzą się ze śmiercią Jamesa i Lily, i zrozumieją, jaką rolę odgrywałaś w ich życiu. Myślisz, że są na tyle głupi, żeby cię nie rozpoznać? Bogowie! Syriusz nazwał mnie „Mia" w momencie, kiedy ściągnęłam go zza Zasłony. To było pierwsze słowo, które wypowiedział.

Oczy Mii rozszerzyły się szeroko i dziewczyna wciągnęła głośno powietrze do płuc.

\- Zapomniałam o tym.

\- Wiedział doskonale, kim jesteś. Remus też wiedział. Nienawidzili cię? Czy Remus kiedykolwiek wyrzucił cię ze swojego domu? Czy Syriusz porzucił cię przy pierwszej możliwej okazji? Nie. W każdym momencie stali u twojego boku. Syriusz zawsze cię bronił, nawet zabił dla ciebie Bellatrix. Oni cię _kochają_ – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem. – Skup się właśnie na tym. Skup się na przeżyciu swojego życia i na radowaniu się swoim życiem. Ciesz się z obecności Lily i Jamesa, dopóki masz okazję.

Mia westchnęła.

\- A co mam powiedzieć Remusowi?

\- Myślę, że należy rozpocząć od przeprosin, szczególnie po tym, jak go potraktowałaś.

\- Chodziło mi o bliznę – Mia zmrużyła oczy, słysząc naganę w głosie Hermiony. – Na pewno o nią zapyta.

Hermiona odetchnęła, próbując zachować cierpliwość.

\- Powiedz mu prawdę.

\- Nie mogę! Dumbledore rzucił na mnie…

\- _Profesor_ Dumbledore.

Mia zacisnęła zęby i policzyła do dziesięciu. Przez myśl jej przeszło, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby zaatakowała halucynację samej siebie.

\- _Profesor_ Dumbledore – powiedziała po chwili, cały czas przez zaciśnięte zęby. – rzucił na mnie zaklęcie, które nie pozwala mi powiedzieć prawdy.

\- Nie. Profesor Dumbledore rzucił na ciebie zaklęcie, które nie pozwala ci celowo zdradzić swoich sekretów, które wpłynęłyby na zmianę przyszłości – poprawiła ją Hermiona, nie zwracając uwagi na mordercze spojrzenie Mii. – Remus uważa, że szpiegujesz podejrzanych Ślizgonów. Więc powiedz mu, jak zdobyłaś tę bliznę. W pojedynku z podejrzanym Ślizgonem. To prawda, czyż nie?

\- Będzie chciał wiedzieć więcej.

\- Pewnego dnia, całkiem niedługo, będzie _musiał_ dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Sama siebie nie odesłałaś w przeszłość. Jeżeli Remus będzie miał cię kiedykolwiek odesłać, będzie musiał poznać całą prawdę.

\- Niech będzie – zgodziła się Mia. – Przeproszę, nakarmię go półprawdą i obiecam, że pewnego dnia wszystko mu powiem. Co może pójść źle?

\- Robisz się bardzo pesymistyczną osobą, kiedy brakuje ci snu – zauważyła Hermiona.

\- Robię się bardzo pesymistyczna, kiedy mam w perspektywie wślizgnięcie się do łóżka mojego chłopaka, żeby przeprosić za coś, czego nie potrafię nawet dokładnie wyjaśnić. I będę musiała bezszelestnie przemknąć obok śpiących Jamesa, Syriusza i Petera – warknęła Mia.

\- Nigdy nie sugerowałam, żebym przepraszała Remusa w łóżku – Hermiona zaczerwieniła się, wypowiadając te słowa.

\- Rumienisz się? – Mia roześmiała się głośno. – Na Merlina, czy my naprawdę mamy jakieś powody, żeby się rumienić?

\- _Ty_ na pewno nie masz – Hermiona nie chciała spojrzeć Mii w oczy. – Czy coś cię jeszcze w ogóle zawstydza?

\- Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie musiałam się niczego wstydzić – wytknęła z dumą Mia.

\- Uprawiasz seks ze swoim nauczycielem! – Zwróciła jej uwagę zaniepokojona Hermiona.

\- Nie jest moim nauczycielem – Mia uśmiechnęła się przewrotnie. – Mam przestać?

\- No cóż… - Hermiona zamyśliła się nad tym, po czym lekko wzruszyła ramionami. – Tego nie powiedziałam. To naturalna kolej rzeczy. Remus zawsze był bardzo…

\- Dobrze zbudowany?

\- Atrakcyjny – poprawiła Hermiona. – A teraz zmykaj stąd, zanim znajdzie cię ślizgoński prefekt, który da ci szlaban.

Mia zachichotała.

\- Szlabany nie są takie złe.

\- Wierzę ci na słowo – Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, zawiedziona. – Uważam twój brak szacunku dla nauczycieli i władzy za szokujący.

\- Czy jeszcze kiedyś cię zobaczę? – Zapytała Mia.

\- Za każdym razem, kiedy spojrzysz w lustro.

\- Nie – Mia potrząsnęła przecząco głową. – Nie ma cię tam, kiedy patrzę w lustro. Czasami się zastanawiam, czy jeżeli uda mi się wrócić do roku 1998, czy moi przyjaciele mnie poznają? Ty i ja… Hermiona i Mia… Jesteśmy dwiema różnymi osobami, prawda?

\- Nie do końca – Hermiona zadrżała. – Cały czas gdzieś tam jestem. Ja jestem tą logiczną i lojalną częścią twojej osobowości, równoważę twoją agresję i pożądanie.

\- I jesteś zdecydowanie mniej zabawna.

\- Nie miałaś przypadkiem kogoś przepraszać? – Hermiona uniosła brew. – Obudź się i zabieraj się do tego!

Mia otworzyła oczy i skrzywiła się, kiedy poczuła, jak chłodny wiatr owiewa jej wyziębione ciało.

Siedziała, oparta o kamienną ścianę na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej. Zmęczonymi oczami rozejrzała się dokoła, żeby się upewnić, że rzeczywiście jest sama. Westchnęła i spróbowała przypomnieć sobie kalkulację numerologiczną, na którą patrzyła we śnie. Mimo tego, że wszystko działo się w jej głowie, kalkulacja miała sens. Przyznając się do porażki, Mia pozwoliła łzom płynąć przez kilka dobrych minut, żeby pozbyć się ich ciężaru. Następnie wstała, otarła policzki rękawem swojej szaty i skierowała się do stronę Wieży Gryfonów.

Po krótkiej wizycie we własnej sypialni, cichutko przeszła do dormitorium chłopców i wślizgnęła się pokoju zamieszkiwanego przez Huncwotów. Na palcach przemknęła obok chrapiącego brata i wywróciła oczami, widząc, że jedna z jego nóg wystawała poza materac i była ciasno owinięta czerwoną kotarą. Mijając łóżko Syriusza zachowywała się szczególnie ostrożnie, bo wiedziała, że Łapa ma prawie tak dobry słuch, jak Remus. Zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na łóżko Petera, ale na szczęście kotary były zasłonięte i Mia nie musiała patrzeć na śpiącą spokojnie postać chłopaka, kiedy inni nie mieli tyle szczęścia, żeby spać w ogóle.

Tak, jak ona.

\- Planujesz tylko tam stać? – Zapytał Remus zza swoich szczelnie zasłoniętych kotar łóżka.

Mia westchnęła, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie przemyślała dokładnie tego, czy uda jej się wejść niezauważoną. Zepchnęła na bok swoją dumę i powoli odsunęła zasłonę, żeby spojrzeć na Remusa, siedzącego na łóżku, opartego wygodnie o jego wezgłowie. Kołdra, ubrana w czerwoną poszewkę, zakrywała go do pasa. Mia zamrugała, zdumiona, bo chłopak nie miał na sobie koszulki. _Musiał mi wszystko jeszcze utrudnić, prawda?_ Spojrzała na jego twarz i dostrzegła jego twarde spojrzenie. _Nadal jest wkurzony. No, tak_.

\- Ojej, jakie masz wielkie oczy – powiedziała słodko, mając nadzieję, że w odpowiedzi otrzyma uśmiech.

Remus nie miał jednak ochoty na gry i jego twarde spojrzenie jeszcze się pogłębiło.

\- Przynajmniej lepiej dostrzegam kit, który mi wciskasz.

Zadrżała, słysząc ton jego głosu.

\- Zasłużyłam sobie na to. Przesuń się, proszę, bo nie chcę nikogo obudzić.

Jego mina nieco złagodniała, kiedy robił jej miejsce, a ona wślizgiwała się na materac. Zasunęła za sobą zasłony i zauważyła, że on rzucił na nie zaklęcie wyciszające.

Bez zbędnych słów, odwróciła się do niego i ściągnęła przez głowę sweterek, który miała na sobie. Rzuciła go w nogi łóżka. Remus jęknął na widok jej gołej skóry, a jego wzrok przykuły jej piersi, otulone wyłącznie jego ulubionym stanikiem z różowej koronki, który James wyciągnął z jeziora.

\- Mia… Nie możesz tak po prostu ściągać z siebie ubrań i oczekiwać, że ja…

\- Tę bliznę otrzymałam tego lata, kiedy zaatakowano Syriusza – przerwała mu Mia i wskazała palcem długą, purpurową szramę.

Szczęka opadła Remusowi na jej wyznanie.

Zmarszczyła brwi, ale mówiła dalej, robiąc dokładnie to, co poradziła jej Hermiona. Omijała w ten sposób Zaklęcie Prawdy Dumbledore'a. Miała szczęście, bo termin „lato, kiedy zaatakowano Syriusza" mógł się odnosić zarówno do roku 1976, kiedy Śmierciożercy dopadli go w jego własnym domu, jak i do roku 1996, kiedy wpadł za Zasłonę po zaklęciu Bellatrix. To nie było kłamstwo, ale nie była to też całkowita prawda.

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, jak zostałam ranna, dlaczego to się stało albo jakiej klątwy użyto. Wiem, że zaatakował mnie Śmierciożerca, któremu już wymierzono sprawiedliwość – powiedziała to, wiedząc, że Dołohow zginął z ręki Syriusza i bitwie o Dolinę Godryka. – Dumbledore wie o wszystkim i…

 _To on nie pozwala mi zdradzić ci całej prawdy_.

\- … To są bardzo wrażliwe informacje i nie mogę ich zdradzić. Dumbledore rzucił na mnie zaklęcie.

Remus nagle się wyprostował. Palce przesuwał delikatnie po jej żebrach i wyczuwał pod nimi fakturę blizny. Jego oczy nigdy nie opuściły jej twarzy. Na wspomnienie Dumbledore'a, jego spojrzenie zrobiło się zimne.

\- Jesteś związana Wieczystą Przysięgą?

\- Nie, to nie to – zapewniła go. – To… Coś innego.

\- Czy Dumbledore wie też o tej bliźnie? – Remus wskazał palcem bliznę na jej ramieniu, o którą pokłócili się kilka godzin wcześniej.

\- Nie – Mia pokręciła głową i westchnęła. – To była moja wina. Nie zwracałam uwagi na otoczenie i skończyłam, pojedynkując się z jakimś ślizgońskim dupkiem na korytarzu.

 _To dopiero się stanie, za dwadzieścia lat. I tak przy okazji, to ty mnie wtedy uratujesz_.

\- Nie widziałam, kto to był. Tylko skraj jego szat.

\- Dlaczego nie poszłaś do pani Pomfrey, żeby cię uleczyła? - Zapytał, pieszcząc palcem jej ramię. – Mia, co miesiąc używasz na mnie wywaru z liści dyptamu, żebym nie miał żadnych paskudnych blizn…

\- Chciałam mieć bliznę – przyznała ze smutkiem. – Muszę pamiętać, żeby zawsze być ostrożną. Że nie wszystkim można ufać. Że Hogwart nie jest zawsze bezpiecznym miejscem.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Bardzo mroczny pogląd na życie.

\- Ale prawdziwy. Jamie prawie zginął, Syriusz na pewno by zginął, gdyby mój brat nie wszedł między niego i tamtą klątwę. W zeszłym miesiącu zaatakowano Lily. Będzie tylko gorzej, Remusie. Ja… Nie mogę… - Próbowała dokończyć zdanie, ale słowa utknęły jej w gardle i w myślach przeklęła Dumbledore'a za uciszenie jej w taki sposób. Skrzywiła się i musiała stłumić łkanie, kiedy Remus sięgnął do niej ręką i objął ją mocno. – Tylko próbowałam pomóc. Dzisiaj zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie jestem w stanie. Niczego nie zmienię.

\- Szkoda, że mi tego nie powiedziałaś – wyszeptał z twarzą ukrytą w jej włosach. – Przez ostatni miesiąc tylko egzystowałaś, nie żyłaś naprawdę.

\- Wiem. I tylko ty się mną zajmowałeś.

\- To nie było łatwe – jęknął.

\- Wiem. Strasznie mi przykro, Remusie – przekręciła głowę w taki sposób, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Możesz mi wybaczyć?

\- Nie będziesz już nic przede mną ukrywać? – Zapytał bardzo bezpośrednio.

\- Nadal będę, niestety – odpowiedziała Mia, mrugając w poczuciu winy. Miała nadzieję, że się teraz od niej nie odsunie. – Dumbledore nie pozwala mi powiedzieć więcej. Ale znajdę sposób, żebyś się dowiedział całej prawdy. Nie tylko dlatego, że chcę ci wszystko powiedzieć, ale dlatego, że muszę. Chcę być z tobą szczera, obiecuję. Kiedy będę wiedziała, jak to zrobić, powiem ci wszystko.

To właśnie sposób zdradzenia mu całej prawdy był naprawdę problematyczny. Miała kilka pomysłów, ale biorąc pod uwagę delikatną naturę ich związku po dzisiejszej kłótni, Mia nie była pewna, czy nadszedł czas, żeby go o wszystkim poinformować.

\- Ale skończyłaś szpiegować Ślizgonów? – Uniósł brew.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała z goryczą.

\- Między nami wszystko w porządku?

Mia spojrzała w jego smutne oczy.

\- Ty mi powiedz.

Remus lekko przesunął wargami po jej ustach. Jego dotyk był delikatny i leczniczy, kiedy próbował naprawić to, co zepsuła między nimi ta noc. Na chwilę się od niej oderwał, żeby spojrzeć głęboko w jej oczy, w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Odetchnęła głęboko i ich usta ponownie się spotkały w głębokim, mocnym pocałunku. Jego język brutalnie otworzył jej wargi i wślizgnął się w głąb jej ust. Mia wygięła się w łuk i jęknęła z przyjemności.

Poczuła, jak jego palce przesuwają się po jej plecach i ruchem, który wskazywał na duże doświadczenie, rozpiął jej stanik.

Mia znowu jęknęła, czując jego gorące wargi, ale dopiero drapieżny wyraz jego oczu sprawił, że odwróciła wzrok. Intensywność Remusa czasami była dla niej nie do zniesienia, a lisia część jej natury kazała jej poddać się wilkowi, odsłonić gardło przed dominującym nad nią człowiekiem, który przyciskał do jej ciała swoją rozpaloną skórę.

Remus podciągnął się na łokciach i pozwolił językowi wirować na skórze jej karku. Mia w tym czasie sięgnęła dłonią między ich ciała i złapała za skraj spodni Remusa. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy warknął prosto w jej ucho.

\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale po tym, co dzisiaj powiedziałaś… Po tym, jak oskarżyłaś mnie o to, że ważny jest dla mnie tylko seks…

\- Nie mówiłam poważnie. Remusie, wiem, że nie chodzi ci tylko o to – powiedziała poważnie, szybko przesuwając swoją dłoń z jego spodni na jego gołą klatkę piersiową. Chciała mu pokazać, że bardziej zależy jej na jego miłości, niż na jego ciele, nawet mimo tego, że właśnie w tym momencie sama nie była pewna, czego bardziej potrzebowała.

Remus skinął głową i jego tęczówki ze złotych zmieniły się w zielone. Pocałował ją krótko i lekko.

\- Wiem. Ale mam takie wrażenie, że gdybym poddał się potrzebom mojego ciała, tylko potwierdziłbym, że rzeczywiście było mi przykro, że ostatnio nie miałaś dla mnie czasu. Albo, że za seks kupiłaś sobie moje wybaczenie.

\- Naprawdę mnie nie chcesz? – Otworzyła szeroko oczy. – Jestem prawie naga i leżę w twoim łóżku.

\- Przecież widzę – zacisnął mocno oczy i oparł czoło o jej obojczyk. – I nienawidzę siebie za to, co robię.

\- Niech ci będzie. Złaź ze mnie, ty szlachetny draniu – zachichotała i odepchnęła go od siebie. Roześmiała się głośniej, gdy nie chciał się od niej odsunąć. Pocałowała czubek jego głowy i dopiero wtedy przekręcił się na plecy i wbił sfrustrowane spojrzenie w sufit.

Wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku swojego sweterka i obserwowała, rozbawiona, jak oczy Remusa się rozszerzają, kiedy wyjęła z kieszeni czekoladowy batonik.

\- Co powiesz na nagrodę pocieszenia?

\- Wyszedłbym na niewdzięcznego, gdybym _odmówił_ wszystkiego, co mi oferujesz – przyznał i wyrwał jej czekoladkę z ręki.

\- Odmawia mi seksu, ale chętnie sięga po słodycze – uśmiechnęła się, podziwiając jego ciało, obserwując, jak zamiast niej, pochłaniał batonika. – Nie byłbyś moim Remusem, gdybyś nie był choć trochę przewidywalny. Kocham cię, wiesz?

\- Też cię kocham – uśmiechnął się do niej czule, a w jego oczach błyszczały przeprosiny.

\- Dobranoc, Remusie – pocałowała go w policzek, wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę i ułożyła wygodnie na boku.

\- Dzisiaj śpisz _tutaj_? Wiesz, jak zareaguje Rogacz, jeśli cię tu zobaczy?

\- To zaczaruj zasłony, żeby mnie nie zobaczył – wymamrotała. – Jeśli jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś, nie spałam dobrze od jakiegoś miesiąca i resztki energii przeznaczyłam na ciebie, więc nie mam siły, żeby wrócić do swojego dormitorium.

\- No, dobrze – dał się przekonać. – Ale jeśli obudzę się z płucem przebitym porożem, ciebie obarczę winą.

\- Przyjęłam.


	64. Mnie nie zmienisz

Od tłumaczki: Krótkie ostrzeżenie – rozdział w pełni zasługujący na kategorię M. Może nie jest bardzo obrazowy, ale bardzo emocjonujący. Właściwie, jeśli są tu osoby, które nie lubią takich scen, można sobie podarować ten rozdział, bo do fabuły wnosi niewiele. W dodatku niektóre rzeczy będą wyjaśnione w kolejnym rozdziale. Ale poza tym… Ten rozdział to czysta zabawa i odcięcie się od tych ponurych myśli, które towarzyszyły naszym bohaterom w poprzednich rozdziałach. W każdym razie: miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 64 – MNIE NIE ZMIENISZ

25 czerwca 1977

\- Dlaczego mam poczucie, że ktoś na nas zaraz napadnie? – Zapytała Lily, krzywiąc się na widok kałuży. Prawdopodobnie była w niej wyłącznie woda, ale w tych ciemnych, wąskich zakamarkach Londynu mogło się okazać, że pływają w niej rzeczy, z którymi żadne z nich nie chciało się bliżej zapoznawać.

\- Bo brak ci chęci przeżycia przygody, Evans – odpowiedział Syriusz, rzucając jej przez ramię arogancki uśmieszek.

\- Chciałbym ci tylko przypomnieć, że nie byłam jedyną osobą, którą musiałeś dzisiaj wieczorem wyciągać siłą – powiedziała Lily obronnym tonem, unikając zgrabnie kolejnej kałuży. Rzuciła mordercze spojrzenie Jamesowi, który wyciągnął do niej pomocną dłoń. Po chwili jednak w jej polu widzenia znalazła się Mia, próbująca naciągnąć swoją spódniczkę, żeby przykryła więcej ciała i Lily musiała się roześmiać. Mia nigdy wcześniej nie miała na sobie stroju, który odsłaniałby tyle ciała.

\- Przecież zgodziłam się iść z wami – syknęła Mia i jeszcze raz spróbowała na siłę wydłużyć spódniczkę, nadal się zastanawiając, w jaki sposób zgodziła się na taki strój, podczas gdy Lily była ubrana w wygodne, mugolskie jeansy z wysokim stanem. – I pomimo logiki, która podpowiadała mi inny wybór, zdecydowałam się na strój, który wy mi wybraliście.

\- Doceniam twoje poświęcenie, kochanie –Remus uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, po czym zachichotał, kiedy Mia próbowała przeskoczyć przez kałużę, ale zachwiała się i wylądowała dokładnie w jego ramionach.

Warknęła ze złości, ale rozchmurzyła się, gdy Remus ją lekko pocałował i postawił na nogi.

James wykrzywił się do nich.

\- Lunatyku, czy może zaczekać z obłapianiem mojej siostry do momentu, kiedy będę… Nie wiem… Głuchy i ślepy? Tak dla zasady jeszcze zauważę, że Lily, Glizdogon i ja nie mieliśmy nic wspólnego z twoim strojem – wskazał dłonią spódniczkę Mii, patrząc na nią wzrokiem zarezerwowanym zwykle dla Szkiele-Wzro. – To był pomysł Łapy i Remusa.

\- Naprawdę wyglądasz w niej fantastycznie – powiedziała Lily, ignorując Jamesa. W jej oczach jednak błyszczało rozbawienie jego braterskimi obiekcjami.

Mia wiedziała, że w poprzedniej linii czasowej była bardzo zakompleksiona na punkcie swojego wyglądu. W tej linii czasowej była jednak otoczona młodymi mężczyznami, którym się podobała, miała chłopaka, który nigdy nie miał jej dość i przyjaciółki, którym do głowy by nie przyszło, żeby ją upokarzać, jak robiły to Parvati i Lavender.

\- Skoro tak ci się podoba, dlaczego ty nie masz na sobie skórzanej spódniczki?

Lily roześmiała się.

\- Po pierwsze dlatego, że ty masz biodra, które dobrze w niej wyglądają, a ja nie – zgięła jeden palec, wyliczając powody. – Po drugie dlatego, że zanim ją założyłaś, zobaczyłam metkę z ceną. Nie byłoby mnie na nią stać nawet wtedy, gdybym opróżniła mój skarbiec.

\- Kiedy w końcu za mnie wyjdziesz, będzie cię stać na wszystkie ubrania, jakich zapragniesz, Lily… Auć! Do diabła, Evans! – James zamrugał oczami i roztarł skórę na swoim obojczyku, gdzie Lily zdecydowała się go mocno szczypnąć.

Lily zawsze doskonale wiedziała, gdzie i jak zaatakować, żeby najbardziej bolało, w przeciwieństwie do Mii, która zawsze uderzała pięścią w ramię. Kiedy tego chciała, potrafiła być bezwzględna. James miał szczęście, że nie zdecydował się włożyć na siebie rozpiętego płaszcza, pod którym miałby tylko wydekoltowaną koszulę. W takim wypadku wyraźnie widoczna by była część jego tatuażu.

\- Nie licz swoich żmijoptaków, zanim się nie wyklują, Potter.

\- Czy ktoś odważy się skomentować fakt, że Syriusz i Remus połączonymi siłami namówili Mię do ubrania skórzanej spódniczki? – Wytknął Peter. Robił, co mógł, żeby dotrzymać im tempa, kiedy szybkim krokiem przemierzali uliczki Londynu, podążając za Syriuszem, który prawdopodobnie wcale nie znał drogi.

Remus wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Przekonałem się, że odniosę korzyści z gustu Syriusza.

\- A co ma z tego Łapa? – Drążył Peter.

\- Wiesz, nawet jeżeli jakiś skarb nie należy do mnie, to nie znaczy, że nie wolno mi go podziwiać z daleka – Syriusz roześmiał się, po czym ostro skręcił w lewo, spojrzawszy na swoją różdżkę, która wskazywała kierunek.

\- Syriuszu, na pewno wiesz, dokąd idziemy? – Mia zdmuchnęła z twarzy lok swoich gęstych włosów, przeklinając poradę Lily, która zaproponowała, żeby na ten wieczór Mia rozpuściła włosy i pozwoliła im żyć własnym życiem.

\- Proszę, Mia – powiedział z politowaniem. – Przeszedłbym Londyn wzdłuż i wszerz z zamkniętymi oczami, podążając wyłącznie za zapachem. Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu.

\- O, mój Boże! – Wrzasnęła Lily i odskoczyła w bok, przypadkiem lądując w objęciach Jamesa. Chłopak się do niej uśmiechnął, ale Lily odpowiedziała krzywym spojrzeniem i równie szybko wyplątała się z jego ramion. – Obok tego śmietnika leżał zdechły szczur.

James zachichotał.

\- Nie jedz niczego, co spadnie na ziemię, Glizdogonie.

\- Stul dziób, Rogaczu.

\- Nie wierzę, że się na to zgodziłam – syknęła Lily i dogoniła Remusa i Mię, którzy szli tuż za Syriuszem. – Chociaż z drugiej strony wolę nasze wieczorne wyjście od wieczoru panieńskiego Petuni. I tak nie byłam na niego zaproszona.

\- Nie zaprosiła cię na swój wieczór panieński? – Mia wywróciła oczami, zapamiętując sobie, żeby przy kolejnej okazji rozmówić się z Petunią Evans. Albo Petunią Dursley, jak niedługo się będzie nazywała. – A jesteś w ogóle zaproszona na wesele?

\- Siłą mnie zmusiła do przyjęcia zaproszenia. Kupiła mi suknię w kolorze fuksji –Lily pociągnęła za swoje włosy i jęknęła, zrozpaczona. – Mia, ja w fuksji! Możesz to sobie wyobrazić?

Mia roześmiała się.

\- Niestety, mogę. Ale proszę, przynieś nam jakieś zdjęcia!

\- Spójrzcie! Po drugiej stronie ulicy jest salon tatuażu! – Wykrzyknął nagle podekscytowany Syriusz. – Rogaczu, zrobimy sobie kolejne tatuaże?

\- Masz tatuaż? – Na twarzy Lily pojawiła się mieszanina zaskoczenia i _zaintrygowania_ , kiedy obróciła się, by spojrzeć w oczy nagle zawstydzonego Jamesa, który zatrzymał się w miejscu. Peter tego nie zauważył i wpadł na plecy przyjaciela.

\- Tak… Syriusz, Mia i ja zrobiliśmy sobie po tatuażu na nasze urodziny – wymamrotał.

Lily zawahała się, ale w końcu zwyciężyła ciekawość.

\- Mogę zobaczyć?

\- NIE! – Zawołali jednocześnie Remus, Mia i James, na co Lily zareagowała jeszcze większym zdumieniem, a Syriusz histerycznie się roześmiał.

\- On się po prostu wstydzi, Evans. Ale jeśli chcesz, mogę pokazać ci swój tatuaż – Syriusz mrugnął do Lily i z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak twarz Jamesa czerwienieje z każdą chwilą.

\- Nie powinieneś się skupić na szukaniu drogi? – Warknął Potter.

\- Już dobrze, Rogaczu, już dobrze. Nie spinaj się tak. Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział, unosząc ręce i wskazując na mały budynek po drugiej stronie ulicy. W zniszczonych oknach nie paliło się żadne światło, a nad wejściem wisiało wykrzywione, zamalowane czerwoną farbą logo chińskiej restauracji.

\- Nie rozumiem. To budynek przeznaczony do rozbiórki – Lily zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy. – Syriuszu, na pewno jesteśmy w dobrym miejscu?

\- Myślisz po mugolsku – Syriusz uniósł oczy ku niebu i szybko przeszedł przez ulicę. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu _prawdziwych_ Mugoli, po czym bez wahania przeszedł przez szybę, jakby jej tam w ogóle nie było i zniknął im z oczu.

Mia uśmiechnęła się, nagle wszystko rozumiejąc.

\- Zmodyfikowane zaklęcie Nie-Widzisz-Mnie, takie, jakie stosują na klinice świętego Munga. Podejrzewam, że rzucono także zaklęcie powiększające przestrzeń – powiedziała z namysłem. Ujęła mocno dłoń Remusa i przeszła przez ulicę.

\- Zaklęcie powiększające przestrzeń? – Zapytała Lily, doganiając parę. – Takie, jak na twojej torebce?

\- Nie do końca – Mia drugą ręką złapała mocno za ramię Lily i w trójkę przeszli przez zakamuflowane wejście.

W momencie, kiedy przekroczyli próg, przed ich oczami ukazało się pomieszczenie przynajmniej dwudziestokrotnie większe niż budynek, który widzieli z ulicy. Ogromna komnata była pełna czarownic i czarodziejów, zebranych głównie pod wielką sceną w głębi pomieszczenia. Zamiast reflektorów skierowanych zwykle na scenę, pod sufitem wisiało kilka magicznych kul, oświetlających zebranych.

Lily krzyknęła cicho, pozytywnie zaskoczona.

\- To… Jest niesamowite!

\- A zatem przyszliśmy na koncert – stwierdziła Mia, dogoniwszy Syriusza, który już przekazał pokaźną sumę kierownikowi ochrony. Mężczyzna był prawie wzrostu Hagrida, chociaż bardziej przypominał pół-trolla, niż pół-olbrzyma. Na jego olbrzymim nosie Mia naliczyła przynajmniej pięć kolczyków. Nieświadomie dotknęła swojej różdżki, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że Harry pokonał kiedyś górskiego trolla wkładając mu różdżkę do nosa. Właśnie ta myśl sprawiła, że dziewczyna chciała wyciągnąć swoją różdżkę i dokładnie ją wyczyścić.

Jej uwagę przykuł człowiek, który wszedł na scenę i sprawdzał nagłośnienie. Odwróciła się do swojego chłopaka i spojrzała na niego uważnie. Remus nigdy nie lubił zatłoczonych miejsc i głośnej muzyki, szczególnie kiedy było tak blisko pełni księżyca.

\- Dasz radę?

\- Nie musisz się martwić – zapewnił ją. Jego mroczne spojrzenie zdradziło jej, że to nie ból głowy odczuwał w tym momencie najsilniej. Pochylił się nad jej uchem. – Do pełni księżyca pozostał tydzień i dzisiaj wziąłem pierwszą dawkę eliksiru. Powinien pomóc, jeśli chodzi o hałas. A poza tym… Jeśli to wszystko stanie się dla mnie nie do zniesienia, możemy się stąd zmyć wcześniej.

Mia zadrżała i uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.

\- Możemy się zmyć wcześniej, nawet jeśli będzie dobrze.

\- Flirciara – złożył pocałunek na jej karku.

\- Lisica – poprawiła go.

\- Nie jesteście sami! – Warknął James, wyglądając na zadowolonego, kiedy odsunęli się od siebie.

\- Przyniosę nam jakieś napoje – stwierdził Syriusz i spojrzał w stronę długiego baru. – Whisky? Whisky? Whisky? Whisky?

Wskazywał po kolei każdego Huncwota i Mię, po czym jego wzrok padł na postać Lily. Uniósł pytająco brwi.

Lily potrząsnęła głową.

\- Absolutnie nie.

Obdarzył dziewczynę leniwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Niech będzie. Pięć szklaneczek whisky i raz woda dla Puchonki, która tylko _udaje_ , że jest Gryfonką.

W jej oczach zabłysła furia.

\- Co powiedziałeś, Black?

\- Mówię, co widzę, Evans.

\- Potter! – Nawet na niego nie spojrzała, kiedy pojawił się u jej boku. – Poproszę whisky.

Rzuciła Syriuszowi spojrzenie mówiące „ja ci jeszcze pokażę" i zaciągnęła Jamesa w kierunku baru.

\- Jak już tam idziecie, weźcie drinki dla nas! – Zawołał za nimi. Zaśmiał się krótko i podszedł do Remusa i Mii. – Tak łatwo ją podpuścić. Czasami aż mi wstyd, że tak to wykorzystuję.

Mia potrząsnęła głową, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na arogancję chłopaka.

\- Trzymałeś to przed nami w tajemnicy przez cały wieczór. Kto dzisiaj gra?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął się bujać na piętach, jak jedenastolatek przyprowadzony po raz pierwszy do sklepu Ollivandera.

\- Black Sabbath!

\- Słucham?

Nie miała dokładnie sprecyzowanego gustu muzycznego, ale nigdy nie była osobą przesadnie lubiącą muzykę rockową. Znała jednak doskonale popularne zespoły muzyczne tej epoki, szczególnie, że Syriusz przez cały czas o nich mówił.

\- To _mugolski_ zespół! Jak to możliwe, że grają tutaj? – Wskazała zdecydowanie magiczną scenę.

\- Po pierwsze, Black Sabbath nie jest mugolskim zespołem – poprawił ją Syriusz. Wyraz jego twarzy wskazywał, że go obraziła, sugerując, że jego ulubiony zespół rockowy składał się z Mugoli. – To, że grają czasami dla Mugoli nie znaczy, że są Mugolami. Jak to możliwe, że ty i Remus doskonale wiecie, czy poeci i pisarze byli czarodziejami, czy Mugolami, a nie wiedziałaś o Ozzym?

Patrzyła na niego w oczekiwaniu, że w pewnym momencie wybuchnie śmiechem.

\- Kpisz sobie ze mnie, prawda?

\- Wcale nie. Mia, na ich pierwszym albumie jest piosenka zatytułowana „The Wizard". To o Dumbledorze – prychnął na końcu zdania. – Wszyscy chodzili do Hogwartu. Jedyni Ślizgoni poza Doreą Potter, których szanuję.

Potrząsnął głową, zawiedziony jej niewiedzą, po czym skupił uwagę na scenie, na której właśnie zaczynali się instalować muzycy supportującego zespołu.

\- Kochanie, trzymaj swojego drinka – Remus podał jej szklaneczkę, odebraną od Jamesa.

\- Wiedziałeś, że Ozzy Osbourne jest czarodziejem? – Zapytała go Mia.

\- _Ty_ nie wiedziałaś?

Dwie godziny później na scenie pojawili się członkowie Black Sabbath. Scena była cały czas magicznie oświetlona, a ich instrumenty nie były nigdzie podłączone. Z braku mikrofonów, Ozzy przytknął do swojego gardła cisową różdżkę i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie _Sonorus_ , pozwalając, żeby jego głos wypełnił całe pomieszczenie. Mia bardzo dobrze się bawiła, pomimo tego, że Syriusz i Remus udowodnili jej, że wiedzieli coś, czego ona nie wiedziała.

Do tej pory w klubie wybuchły już trzy bójki, dwie w pobliżu skaczącego pod sceną Syriusza, którego tylko rozbawiło całe zamieszanie. Za każdym razem, gdy wracał do nich po tym, jak ledwo uniknął uderzenia, uśmiechał się szeroko.

\- Widzieliście, jak blisko sceny dotarłem?

James, Lily i Peter też spróbowali podejść bliżej, ale kiedy Peter oberwał łokciem w twarz, Lily odciągnęła go do tyłu i tam z nim została. Chciała się upewnić, czy chłopak nie miał wstrząśnienia mózgu.

Mia i Remus nie odczuwali potrzeby, żeby się zbliżyć do sceny. Doskonale się czuli w ciemnym kącie pomieszczenia, otoczeni dźwiękami ciężkiej, rockowej muzyki i zapachem dobrej, dojrzałej whisky.

Tańcząc w rytm muzyki, Mia odwróciła się i przycisnęła do ciała Remusa, ciesząc się z jego dotyku, kiedy objął ją w talii. Ukrył twarz w jej włosach i oddychał jej zapachem.

Obserwowała z rozbawieniem, jak James ze słodkim uśmiechem zaoferował Lily drinka o wdzięcznej nazwie _Shirley Temple_. Ku zaskoczeniu Mii, Lily roześmiała się i przyjęła wysoką, smukłą szklankę, i pozwoliła Jamesowi usiąść obok siebie i Petera. Mia przeszukała pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu Syriusza i uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zauważyła go, tańczącego z zapałem w tłumie ludzi. Jego długie, czarne włosy były mokre od potu, kiedy skakał w rytm muzyki i śpiewał razem z Ozzym.

 _Jestem tylko człowiekiem, jestem tym, kim jestem. Nikt nigdy nie zmieni tego, jak postępuję. Nie potrzebuję pieniędzy i nie potrzebuję kłamstw. Muszę tylko chwytać dzień!_

 _(I'm just a man, and I am what I am. Nobody will ever change my ways. I don't need money, and I don't need no lies. I only need to live for today_ , "You won't change me", Black Sabbath)

Mia zachichotała pod nosem. _Odpowiedni tekst._

Na plecach poczuła przyjemne wibrowanie i uświadomiła sobie, że Remus warknął. Wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu, wiedząc doskonale, że to jego wewnętrzny wilk domaga się całkowitej uwagi. Odwróciła się na pięcie i spojrzała w jego oczy, które powoli z zielonych zaczęły się zmieniać w złote.

 _Rozumiesz mnie, kobieto. Dajesz mi czas. Ale nie potrzebuję twojej litości. A jednak przez cały czas się zastanawiam, jak to jest być kochanym. Zamiast się chować przez cały czas._

( _You understand me, woman._ _You give me time. But I don't need no sympathy. Still, I wonder what it's like to be loved. Instead of hiding myself_ , "You won't change me", Black Sabbath)

\- Miałabyś coś przeciwko temu, żebyśmy wyszli stąd wcześniej? – Remus pochylił się nad nią i skubnął zębami jej ucho.

\- Nie, dlaczego? Coś się stało? – Zmartwienie pokazało się w jej oczach, kiedy uważnie się mu przyglądała, natychmiast zakładając, że natężenie hałasu i ilość zgromadzonych osób zaczęły mu przeszkadzać. – Nie możesz znieść hałasu?

\- Nie mogę znieść widoku twojego tyłka w krótkiej, skórzanej spódniczce – wyjaśnił, patrząc na nią z pożądaniem.

Poczuła, że jej policzki zaczerwieniły się pod jego intensywnym spojrzeniem.

\- Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

\- Za tydzień pełnia księżyca. Wypiłem sporo whisky – wzruszył ramionami i wymieniał dalej powody. – Dziesiątki mężczyzn patrzą tylko na ciebie przez całą noc.

Rzucił mordercze spojrzenie kilku mężczyznom, którzy właśnie pożerali Mię wzrokiem.

\- Mylisz się – prychnęła Mia, rozejrzała się i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła dwóch, którzy z zażenowaniem odwrócili spojrzenia, gdy Remus na nich warknął.

Po chwili skupił ponownie całą swoją uwagę na Mii.

\- Nazywasz mnie kłamcą, wiedźmo?

\- A nawet jeśli, to co? Chcesz pokazać innym, że do ciebie należę? – Uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem i uważnie obserwowała, jak jego wzrok przenosi się na jej usta. Przygryzła wargę w oczekiwaniu na jego ruch. Remus z kolei oddychał głęboko, próbując się uspokoić.

Nagle złapał ją mocno za rękę i przycisnął do swojego twardego ciała. Pochylił się nad nią i przytulił głowę do jej karku.

\- Jeśli nie wyjdziesz ze mną z tego klubu w przeciągu kolejnych kilku minut, _wezmę_ cię przy tej ścianie, przy której stoimy. Chciałabyś tego, kochanie? – Poczuł, jak zadrżała. – Może mógłbym się postarać i zrobić to szybko i dyskretnie, ale to, co chcę z tobą zrobić… Wątpię, że byłabyś cicho. Założę się, że krzyczałabyś głośniej niż gra zespół.

\- Lily – Krzyknęła Mia, łapiąc dłoń Remusa i ciągnąc go w kierunku wyjścia. – My wychodzimy. Powiesz Jamiemu i Syriuszowi, że musiałam zabrać Remusa do domu? Rozbolała go głowa.

Lily wywróciła oczami, parskając śmiechem w swój trzeci drink.

\- _Właśnie widzę_.

\- Pospiesz się – Remus przycisnął się do pleców Mii.

Mia skinęła mu głową i ich role się odwróciły. Teraz Remus prowadził ją do wyjścia. Jednak w połowie ich drogi, coś innego przykuło jej uwagę. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie, chociaż Remus tego nie zauważył do momentu, kiedy stracił kontakt z jej dłonią.

\- Czy to nie są…? – Jej oczy zamgliła furia, gdy rozpoznała dwie blondynki, zbliżające się do tańczącego Syriusza. – Te suki! Czy to nie Marlene McKinnon i Callista Hitchins tańczą obok Syriusza?

Remus prychnął, niezadowolony.

\- Syriusz jest dużym chłopcem. Poradzi sobie.

\- Wiem, ale…

\- Chcesz zostać i chronić honoru Syriusza przed wszystkimi napalonymi Krukonkami? – Przerwał jej Remus, a w jego oczach zobaczył, że go zraniła.

Mia jeszcze raz spojrzała na Syriusza, który jeszcze nie dostrzegł dwóch czarownic, które zwykle się za nim uganiały. Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy zalało ją poczucie winy i odwróciła się do swojego chłopaka.

\- Nie. Chcę stąd wyjść razem z tobą.

\- To dobrze – wyszczerzył zęby i jeszcze raz ujął jej dłoń, żeby wyprowadzić ich przez zakamuflowane drzwi na ciemne ulice Londynu.

Żadne z nich nie miało pomysłu, gdzie mogą pójść, ale kierowali się w okolice najbliższego punktu aportacyjnego. Odeszli może jedną przecznicę od zaczarowanej chińskiej restauracji, kiedy Remus nie wytrzymał i przygwoździł Mię do zimnej, kamiennej ściany w ciasnym, ciemnym zaułku. Gdyby nie była Gryfonką, może miałaby jakieś obawy względem jego zachowania. W końcu jej chłopak był wilkołakiem. Ale z drugiej strony była pewna, że gdyby przed nimi pojawił się w tym momencie Voldemort i kazał im przestać, Remus rozerwałby go na kawałki gołymi rękoma, nie pytając nawet o jego imię.

\- Ta cholerna spódniczka – wymamrotał przy jej ustach, a ona jęknęła, gdy poczuła, że uniósł ją i jeszcze mocniej przycisnął do kamienia.

Podnosił skórzany materiał coraz wyżej jej ud, a ona w tym momencie złapała wystarczająco dużo równowagi, żeby owinąć nogi wokół jego pasa. Z jego piersi wydobył się głuchy warkot, kiedy jęknęła z przyjemności.

W tym momencie dla Mii istniał wyłącznie Remus i uczucie poddania się, jakie w niej narastało w jego obecności. Kiedy przerwał pocałunek i zaczął pieścić ustami jej kark, instynktownie odchyliła szyję, dając mu lepszy dostęp. Czuła gorące pocałunki na swoim gardle, na obojczyku, a następnie na barku, z którego odsunął materiał bluzki i ramiączko stanika.

Obserwowała go uważnie kącikiem oka, kiedy przykładał usta do jej skóry. Oddychając głęboko przez nos, Remus lekko przeciągnął zębami po jej nieskazitelnej skórze. Jego oczy miały odcień płynnego złota. Prawie lśniły.

Przypomniała sobie, jak wielokrotnie podczas uprawiania seksu Remus zatrzymywał się z zębami zawieszonymi nad skórą uda, miejscem oznaczenia przeznaczonej mu samicy. Zawsze, gdy się powstrzymywał przed ugryzieniem jej, czuła się zawiedziona, chociaż wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła zatrzymać go na zawsze. Przynajmniej nie w ten sposób. Nie była jego partnerką, ale _to_ … Ale dotyk jego zębów na _ramieniu_ sprawiał, że drżała w oczekiwaniu. Może nie była mu _przeznaczona_ , ale należała do niego. Wszyscy należeli do niego. Byli watahą. Watahą z niezapieczętowaną więzią.

\- Czy chcesz…? – Wyszeptała. Patrzyła w jego oczy z tęsknotą, prawie błagając. – Czy chcesz mnie oznaczyć?

Rozproszyła go, co pozwoliło mu spojrzeć w jej oczy i szybko odzyskać kontrolę nad Lunatykiem i nad sytuacją. Jego oczy straciły moc złotego odcienia. Potrząsnął przecząco głową i głośno przełknął ślinę.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że niedługo Remus zacznie się zadręczać tym, że w ogóle przyszła mu do głowy myśl, żeby ją ugryźć, nieważne, że miał jej zgodę. Jednak zanim miał okazję o tym pomyśleć, poruszyła biodrami.

Nie potrafiąc się zmusić, żeby ją ugryźć w taki sposób, jak chciał tego wilk, Remus przyssał się ustami do jej szyi i zostawił na niej swój własny znak, który nie zranił jej skóry.

Jej plecy przez cały czas były przyciśnięte do twardej ściany. I chociaż miała na sobie bluzkę, wiedziała, że zostaną jej po tym spotkaniu zadrapania, które będzie musiała później uzdrowić… Albo je sobie zostawi, żeby przypominały jej o tym zdarzeniu. Nagle poczuła, że musi mu coś dać od siebie. Objęła ramionami kark Remusa, pozwoliła palcom wślizgnąć się pod kołnierzyk jego koszuli i zagłębiła paznokcie w jego skórze. Uśmiechnęła się, czując, że jego ciało stężało, a z jego gardła znowu wyrwał się warkot.

Na Merlina, chciała scałować te dźwięki z jego ust.

Zrobiła to, a później tylko wyszeptała „Mocniej" i z dumą zauważyła, że jego oczy pociemniały z pożądania.

Jej dłonie wplątały się w jego włosy, bo musiała się czegoś przytrzymać. Nie mogła oddychać, bo zachłannymi wargami łapał każdy jej jęk i okrzyk rozkoszy. Popychał ją dalej i dalej, aż do granicy.

\- Remusie… - wydyszała. Błagała go o litość, błagała, żeby nigdy nie przestawał i żeby wzniósł ich na sam szczyt w tej samej chwili. Była pewna, że orgazm ją zabije.

Pocałował ją, tłumiąc jej krzyki, kiedy w końcu szczytowała.

Wiele minut później, kiedy odetchnęła prosto w jego mokry kark, udało jej się odnaleźć głos.

\- Czy… Jesteś w stanie się Aportować?

Zachichotał.

\- Kochanie, nie jestem nawet pewien, czy będę mógł _chodzić_.


	65. Porozumienie

Od tłumaczki: Nie miałam czasu w weekend, w ogóle. Nadrabiam to dzisiaj bardzo przyjemnym rozdziałem. Oczywiście, słownictwo Syriusza nadal pozostawia wiele do życzenia, a będzie coraz gorzej. To w końcu dorosły, pełnoletni czarodziej z ogromnym pociągiem do whisky. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 65 – POROZUMIENIE

26 czerwca 1977

Kilkanaście minut doczyszczali się i uczyli ponownie, jak chodzić na miękkich kolanach. Dopiero wtedy zdecydowali się wrócić do Dworu Potterów. Zadowolony z siebie Remus odprowadził zaczerwienioną Mię pod drzwi jej sypialni, ucałował z galanterią grzbiet jej dłoni i życzył jej dobrej nocy.

Mia opadła bez sił na swoje łóżko i z przyjemnością oddała się wspominaniu wydarzeń tej nocy. Była szczęśliwa, ponieważ zdecydowała się ponownie przestrzegać swoich nowych reguł. Teraz, mocniej niż kiedykolwiek, żyła swoim życiem i się nim cieszyła.

Kilka godzin później usłyszała głuche stuknięcie i poczuła, że materac jej łóżka ugiął się pod dodatkowym ciężarem. Sięgnęła pod poduszkę, żeby wyciągnąć stamtąd swoją różdżkę, a jej szeroko otwarte oczy zmieniły kolor na bursztynowy, żeby pomóc jej widzieć w ciemności. Wycelowała w postać leżącą w obok swoich nóg.

\- Co na…? Syriuszu? – Szepnęła, zaskoczona, widząc burzę czarnych włosów chłopaka rozsypaną na jej kołdrze.

\- Dzień dobry, kotku – wymamrotał w materac.

\- Syriuszu… _Tempus_ … Syriuszu, jest w pół do piątej rano – rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie swoimi zmęczonymi, bursztynowymi oczyma. Potarła powieki. – Dopiero wróciłeś do domu? Gdzie są Jamie, Lily i Peter?

\- Evans i Glizdogon Aportowali się do swoich domów – upojenie alkoholowe spowodowało, że ciężko było zrozumieć jego bełkot. Mia zadrżała, czując od niego odór przetrawionej whisky. – Rogacz zemdlał tuż po tym, jak wytoczył się z kominka. Tilly zabrała go do łóżka.

\- A z jakiego powodu ty wylądowałeś w _moim_ łóżku? – Zapytała, spoglądając nerwowo w kierunku otwartych drzwi sypialni. Wyobraziła sobie, że w każdej chwili mogli przez nie wejść Remus lub Jamie.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami i wtulił ciało w materac.

\- Jest lepsze niż moje.

\- A to dlaczego?

\- Bo nie jestem w nim samotny.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Mogłeś pójść do Jamiego albo do Remusa, jeśli czułeś się samotny.

\- Nie są tacy ładni, jak ty… No, dobrze, Rogacz jest taki ładny, jak ty, ale te jego włosy… Na Merlina…

\- Remus też jest przystojny – Mia zachichotała, usiadła na łóżku i dokładnie okryła koszulą nocną swoje nogi. Co prawda Syriusz już wcześniej widywał jej nagą skórę, ale przynajmniej w tej sytuacji, gdyby ktoś _wszedł_ do jej pokoju, nie założyłby, że zaszło między nimi coś niestosownego.

\- Gdybym wślizgnął się do łóżka Lunatyka, jego dziewczyna byłaby na mnie wściekła – wybełkotał.

Mia roześmiała się na głos, wyobrażając sobie swoją reakcję na widok skacowanego, śpiącego Syriusza, przytulonego do wyraźnie zesztywniałego, zaniepokojonego Remusa.

\- Ale uważasz, że mądrym jest wślizgiwać się do łóżka tejże dziewczyny, mając nadzieję, że jej chłopak-wilkołak nie okaże się typem zazdrośnika?

\- Lunatyk i ja doszliśmy do porozumienia, jeśli chodzi o Mię – powiedział Syriusz takim tonem, że Mia zesztywniała i nadstawiła uszu, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy chłopak miał świadomość tego, z kim rozmawiał. – Ja wiem, co _on_ czuje, on wie, co _ja_ czuję, a ona… Ona czuje to wszystko.

Zdumienie na twarzy Mii tylko się pogłębiło. _O co może mu chodzić? Jakie „wszystko"?_

\- Fakt, pragnę jej, ale to nie znaczy, że nie chcę, żeby we dwójkę byli szczęśliwi. Tacy szczęśliwi. Wiesz, jacy oni są szczęśliwi? – Na twarzy Blacka pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Zamknął oczy i skotłował jej kołdrę, po czym położył na niej głowę. – Na Merlina, to właśnie jest miłość.

\- Syriuszu? – Szepnęła Mia, boleśnie świadoma tego, że nie przerwała mu, gdy o niej mówił.

Na moment uniósł powieki. Jedna z nich musiała mu bardziej ciążyć, bo nie podniósł jej do końca. Kiedy ją w końcu rozpoznał, uśmiechnął się do niej głupkowato, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że właśnie z nią rozmawiał.

\- Cześć, kotku. Kiedy wróciłaś do domu? I co robisz w moim łóżku?

\- To _moje_ łóżko – poinformowała go.

Syriusz potrząsnął głową i uniósł brwi.

\- Lunatykowi to się nie spodoba.

\- Podobno doszliście z Remusem do porozumienia?

\- Tak – prychnął w odpowiedzi. – Rozumiem doskonale, że wydrapie mi oczy, jeśli wyczuje na tobie mój zapach. Wracaj do swojej sypialni, Mia.

Odetchnęła głęboko, próbując odgonić frustrację.

\- Jestem w swojej sypialni.

\- To dobrze – Syriusz rozluźnił swoje mięśnie i pozwolił głowie opaść. – Nie powinnaś przebywać w mojej. To byłoby niestosowne.

\- Zapamiętam to sobie – wywróciła oczami. – Jak minęła reszta koncertu?

\- Nie zostałem do końca – wymamrotał. – Cholerne kobiety…

\- Wyszedłeś z McKinnon i Hitchins? – Warknęła, jednocześnie zirytowana i zawiedziona. Przez chwilę była wściekła na siebie za wcześniejsze wyjście z Remusem. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę to, co stało się w ciemnej, londyńskiej alejce, doszła do wniosku, że nie ma czego żałować.

\- Co? Nie! – Syriusz roześmiał się gorzko. – Pierdolone… Musiałem im powiedzieć, że mają się ode mnie odwalić. Jak na Krukonki, nie odczytują dobrze sygnałów niewerbalnych. To _mój_ fiut. Nie należy do nich.

Mia prychnęła z niesmakiem. Nie, współczesne Krukonki przypominały jej bardziej trzpiotowatą Lavender Brown niż Lunę Lovegood. Pomijając, oczywiście, Pandorę.

\- Odbiło im i próbowały dobrać się do Rogacza, co z kolei rozwścieczyło Evans – Syriusz i Mia wymienili uśmieszki, a dziewczyna zaczęła się zastanawiać, co Lily mogła zrobić dwóm nachalnym blondynkom. – Evans powiedziała, że wszyscy jesteśmy pijani i że ty byłabyś wściekła, gdybyśmy ja albo James zrobili coś głupiego. A potem ta ruda wiedźma wypchnęła nas z klubu i zagroziła, że powie mamie i tacie, jak się zachowujemy.

Mia tylko uśmiechnęła się słodko, czując dumę z zachowania przyjaciółki.

\- Jeśli to dla ciebie cokolwiek znaczy, cieszę się, że nie wróciłeś do domu z tamtymi czarownicami.

\- To i tak nie ma znaczenia. I tak wszystkim wokół powiedzą, że dzisiejszej nocy uprawialiśmy seks – jęknął, zirytowany, przypominając jej Harry'ego, męczącego się na piątym roku z kłamstwami, które na jego temat drukował _Prorok Codzienny_. Zastanawiała się, czy Harry przypadkiem nie podłapał tego tonu głosu od starszego Syriusza.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- O tym, że każda dziewczyna, którą totalnie w tym roku olałem, opowiedziała wszystkim, że i tak ją przeleciałem – wczołgał się wyżej na łóżko i ułożył wygodnie. – Wierząc ostatnim plotkom, przespałem się ze stu dwudziestoma ośmioma czarownicami. Tylko w tym roku!

Jej oczy się rozszerzyły i parsknęła ze złością.

\- A z iloma tak naprawdę się w tym roku przespałeś? – W jej głosie było więcej jadu, niż przypuszczała, że w sobie posiada.

\- Z jedną – Syriusz ziewnął i zamknął oczy. – Z Mią.

Zbladła.

\- Co powiedziałeś?

\- Ale nie mów tego Mii – wymamrotał, powoli zasypiając. Czuła dyskomfort, rozmawiając z nim o samej sobie i dowiadując się rzeczy, których nigdy by jej nie powiedział. Czuła się źle, wykorzystując go, skoro nie wiedział, z kim w tej chwili rozmawiał. – Wiesz, jaka ona jest. Wszystkiemu przypisuje głębsze znaczenie. Nie chcę, żeby zaczęła myśleć, że czekam, aż w końcu rzuci Remusa.

 _A czekał?_

\- A czekasz?

\- Nie. Ona należy do Remusa – powiedział Syriusz stanowczo. – To właśnie jest miłość. Widziałaś ich razem? Są _tacy_ szczęśliwi. Nie zniszczę tego. Poza tym, nie wiem, co to wszystko znaczy… Cholerne więzi…

 _Rzeczywiście, cholerne więzi_ , zgodziła się w myślach Mia.

\- Syriuszu, dlaczego nie byłeś z nikim od czasu, kiedy byłeś ze m… Z Mią?

Nigdy by jej nie przyszło do głowy, że Syriusz przestał sypiać z każdą poznaną czarownicą. Do diabła, to był przecież Syriusz Black. Krążyło o nim więcej pogłosek i legend niż o Draconie Malfoy'u. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że sama wierzyła w te pogłoski, które okazały się nie być prawdziwe. Oczywiście, wiedziała, że Syriusz ciężko pracował na swoją reputację, ale z jakiego powodu dziewczyny, którym odmawiał w tym roku obwieszczały wszem i wobec, że z nim spały? Chciały znaleźć się w blasku reputacji, jaką miał Syriusz? Może ktoś prowadził miesięczne statystyki? A może dzieliły się jego pomysłami i z dumą nosiły na piersi jego odznakę? Mia warknęła ze złości, czując wobec bezsilnego Syriusza troskę i opiekuńczość.

\- Ona uważa, że jestem dobrym człowiekiem, wiesz? - Uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem i to wyciągnęło Mię z jej chaotycznych rozważań. – Więc staram się nim być. Czasami to cholernie trudne zadanie. Ale obiecałem, więc się staram. _Nasza_ , żeby ją bronić. _Nasza_ , żeby zapewniać jej bezpieczeństwo. _Nasza_ , żeby ją czynić szczęśliwą.

Oddychał powoli. Po kilku minutach ciszy, Mia pomyślała, że zasnął. Przerzuciła swoje nogi nad krawędzią łóżka, doskonale wiedząc, że nie może tu zostać.

Głos Syriusza zwrócił jej uwagę.

\- Myślisz, że byłaby szczęśliwsza, gdybym był dobrym człowiekiem?

Zmrużyła oczy. Zabolało ją serce.

\- _Jesteś_ dobrym człowiekiem, Syriuszu.

\- Miło, że tak sądzisz – powiedział ze szczerym uśmiechem. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią. – Mia? Powinnaś wrócić do swojej sypialni. Nie chcę, żeby Remus pomyślał, że go nie kochasz… Że go nie chcesz… Że ja go zdradziłem…

I w tym momencie chłopak naprawdę zasnął.

\- Dobranoc, Syriuszu – przeczesała palcami jego długie, gęste włosy, westchnęła i stanowczym krokiem wyszła z pokoju.

Przeszła cicho w dół długiego korytarza, mijając po drodze drzwi do sypialni Remusa. Chociaż chciała wejść do środka, powstrzymała się i skierowała prosto do pokoju Jamesa. Wślizgnęła się do komnaty i spojrzała na brata, leżącego na łóżku w dziwacznej pozycji, ubranego przez Tilly w swoją piżamę.

\- Coś się stało? – Wymamrotał Jamie, czując, jak Mia wchodzi pod jego kołdrę.

Uśmiechnęła się z czułością na widok jego włosów, sterczących na wszystkie strony, jakby były pokryte kleikiem.

\- Przesuń się – popchnęła go tak, żeby zrobił jej nieco miejsca obok siebie.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – Zapytał, patrząc na nią spod przymkniętych powiek.

\- Ja się czuję dobrze. Ale Syriusz zasnął w moim łóżku.

James szeroko otworzył oczy, słysząc jej słowa.

\- Co? Ten dupek… Powiedz, próbował czegoś?

Wzniosła oczy ku niebu, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nawet gdyby Syriusz czegoś próbował, James nie byłby w stanie obić mu twarzy w obronie honoru swojej siostry. Potrafiła jednak sobie wyobrazić moc ich porannego kaca. Dorea na pewno będzie zachwycona.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Przez chwilę mówił od rzeczy, a potem zasnął. Myślał, że jest w _swoim_ pokoju – zachichotała, widząc, jak James próbował przyjąć jej słowa do wiadomości, trąc zmęczone powieki. – A jak ty się czujesz?

\- Padam na pysk.

\- Cały czas jesteś pijany?

\- Lily wyglądała dzisiaj przepięknie, prawda? – James wyszczerzył zęby, odpowiadając swoim pytaniem na jej pytanie.

Wywróciła oczami.

\- Tak, nadal jesteś pijany. Jeżeli chociaż raz jękniesz imię Lily, podczas gdy ja śpię w twoim łóżku, przeklnę cię stąd do przyszłego stulecia.

\- A co w ogóle robisz w _moim_ łóżku? – Wymamrotał, przekręcając się na plecy.

\- Bo nie mogę wrócić do swojego. Śpi w nim Syriusz.

\- Więc idź do Remusa – prychnął. – Ale tylko po to, żeby spać.

\- Nie mogę – zaśmiała się cicho. – Jeśli teraz pójdę do Remusa, wyczuje on na mnie zapach Syriusza, a bardzo nie chciałabym odbyć dyskusji o tym, jak do tego doszło z moim terytorialnym chłopakiem, o godzinie piątej nad ranem.

James wykrzywił do niej twarz.

\- Wy, psowate, i ten wasz zmysł węchu…

\- Lisowate – poprawiła go i odpowiedziała uśmiechem, kiedy wzruszył ramionami. – A skoro już o tym mowa…

Pochyliła się nad swoim bratem i potarła swoim policzkiem o jego policzek z diabelskim błyskiem w oku. Następnie okręciła się wokół własnej osi w jego pościeli, jak czasami robił Łapa, w słoneczne dni tarzając się w trawie. Otarła włosami o jego twarz.

\- Co, do diabła? Odsuń się ode mnie! Idź wetrzeć smród Syriusza w coś innego – zażądał, owijając się szczelnie kołdrą i odwracając od niej plecami. – Dokładnie tak! Wiem, co wy w ten sposób robicie. Cała wasza trójka jest pod tym względem obrzydliwa.

\- Kocham cię, Jamie – powiedziała, powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Też cię kocham, Mia.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Słońce wzeszło nad horyzontem, kiedy Mia zdecydowała, że czas zacząć nowy dzień. Nie wyspała się w łóżku Jamesa, który przez cały czas chrapał i wiercił się. W pewnym momencie nawet, całkowicie niechcący, wbił łokieć w kark swojej siostry.

Ziewając, weszła do jadalni, w której zastała swoją matkę, leniwie wyciągającą z misy owoców winogrona i borówki, które następnie odkładała na talerz nieobecnego jeszcze Charlusa. Dorea robiła to codziennie rano, od wielu lat. Mia raz zapytała matkę, dlaczego nigdy nie poprosiła Tilly o przygotowanie jej śniadania bez tych owoców, szczególnie w dni, kiedy jej ojca nie było, żeby je później zjeść. Dorea jednak stwierdziła, że dla niej stało się to tradycją.

\- Dzień dobry, mamo – Mia pocałowała Doreę w policzek i usiadła po jej lewej stronie. Sięgnęła natychmiast po grzankę.

\- Dzień dobry, Mia – Dorea uśmiechnęła się promiennie do córki. – Wyglądasz kwitnąco, chociaż twoje oczy świadczą o wielkim zmęczeniu. Opowiesz starej kobiecie, jak w tych czasach bawią się młodzi ludzie?

Dorea uniosła brew i Mia bez trudu wyobraziła sobie, jak kobieta musiała wyglądać w młodości, beztroska i bezwstydna. To musiała być wspólna cecha rudowłosych kobiet, bo Lily i Ginny zachowywały się identycznie.

\- Nie jesteś stara, mamo.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

\- Wszystko zależy od tego, czy uważasz Remusa za swoje dziecko, czy też jeszcze nie – Mia posłała matce znaczący uśmiech.

Dorea zachichotała i machnęła lekceważąco dłonią.

\- Wszystkiego, co chcę wiedzieć o twoim życiu miłosnym, dowiem się od panny Evans i twoich pozostałych przyjaciółek z Gryffindoru.

\- One zbyt chętnie dzielą się z tobą tym ciężarem.

\- Dzień dobry, Remusie – Dorea nagle zmieniła rozmówcę.

Remus powoli wszedł do jadalni, mając na sobie tylko flanelowe spodnie od piżamy, na których wzór tworzyły złote znicze. Piżama była bożonarodzeniowym prezentem od Dorei. James i Syriusz dostali tamtej zimy podobne, z tym, że na piżamie Jamesa widoczne były kafle, a na piżamie Syriusza tłuczki. Mia kiedyś wyraziła zdumienie, że Remus dostał piżamę z takim wzorem, skoro nawet nie gra w Quidditcha, nie licząc kilku meczy, które chłopcy rozegrali w sadzie. Dorea wtedy wyjaśniła, że nie mogła znaleźć piżamy w książki i czekoladki, dlatego musiał się zadowolić dokładnie taką, jaką dostał.

\- Jak spałeś? – Zapytała Dorea, rzucając figlarne spojrzenie Mii.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję, pani Potter – odpowiedział uprzejmie Remus, sięgając po dzbanek stojący na środku stołu i nalewając z niego herbaty do małej filiżanki. Następnie zajął miejsce obok Mii i postawił filiżankę obok jej talerza.

Podczas pierwszych dni, które Remus spędził z rodziną Potterów, zirytowana Tilly nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że Remus i Mia przygotowują sobie nawzajem śniadanie. Rozumiała, że czarodziej lub czarownica sami nakładają potrawy dla _siebie_ , ale nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego jej młoda panienka pozwala serwować sobie śniadanie przygotowane przez nowego młodego panicza, ale odmawia posiłków serwowanych przez nią.

W końcu Tilly przestała się wściekać na młodych Gryfonów. Stało się to jednak dopiero w momencie, kiedy Mia obiecała nie poruszać więcej tematu zapłaty za pracę.

\- James zaraz zejdzie na dół – poinformował je Remus. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby Syriusz do niego dołączył. Chyba wczoraj nie wrócił do domu. Chciałem go obudzić, ale nie było go w jego pokoju.

\- Bo śpi w moim.

Remus otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę.

\- Słucham?

Mia uważnie przyglądała się twarzy Remusa i dostrzegła, że płatki jego nosa zadrżały prawie niezauważalnie. Była pewna, że nie do końca świadomie doszukiwał się na jej skórze zapachu Blacka. Jednak kiedy zamiast niego wyczuł Jamesa, skonsternowany uniósł brew.

Zachichotała, ciesząc się, że wystarczająco wcześnie pomyślała o sposobie usunięcia z siebie aromatu Syriusza.

\- Skąd to pytające spojrzenie? Przecież nie jestem w łóżku razem z nim. I nie towarzyszyłam mu przez całą noc. Spałam u Jamesa, dopóki z łóżka nie wygoniło mnie jego donośne chrapanie.

Nagle ich uwagę przykuł głośny wrzask dobiegający z piętra rezydencji.

\- Odpierdol się, Potter! Głowa mnie boli.

\- Mnie też boli głowa, a i tak muszę zejść na to cholerne śniadanie w gronie rodzinnym.

\- Przestań mnie popychać, ty dupku! Uwierz, że potrafię ugryźć do krwi!

\- No, dalej, spróbuj, Łapo! Zobaczymy, co się stanie chwilę później.

Oczy Dorei zalśniły, kiedy do jej uszu dotarły wrzaski dwóch chłopców.

Mia pociągnęła łyk herbaty z filiżanki.

\- Śpiące królewny się obudziły – wymamrotała.

\- Może być tak usiadł na własnym porożu, ty cholerny bękarcie?

\- Przestań się drzeć, fiucie! Boli mnie głowa!

\- Urocze – skomentowała sucho Dorea. – Naprawdę mnie nie dziwi to, że panna Evans przez tyle lat odmawia propozycji małżeństwa z Jamesem.

Mia i Remus stłumili wybuch śmiechu. Charlus byłby wściekły na chłopców za język, którym się posługują w obecności swojej matki i Mii, ale Dorea tylko z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem przyglądała się dwóm Gryfonom, którzy zmierzali w kierunku stołu, cały czas wymieniając się obelgami.

\- Patrząc na nich dwóch, jestem prawie pewna, że nie zostanę obdarzona wnukami – Dorea westchnęła, zawiedziona, po czym przeniosła wzrok na swoją córkę. – Mia, kochanie, twoje dzieci poniosą dalej dumne nazwisko Potterów, prawda?

Oczy Remusa wypełniło czyste przerażenie.

Mia utrzymała swoje emocje na wodzy, patrząc na całkowicie negatywne nastawienie Remusa. Rozumiała go. Większość młodych mężczyzn byłaby przerażona samym faktem tego, że matka ich dziewczyny rozmawia z nią o wnukach, ale w przypadku Remusa chodziło głównie o jego lykantropię. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że panikował jeszcze z innego powodu – nadal nie odbyli rozmowy dotyczącej przyszłości i tego, czy będą razem po ukończeniu Hogwartu.

Przypomniał jej się starszy Remus, załamany i przerażony, po tym, jak uciekł do rezydencji przy Grimmauld, dowiedziawszy się, że Tonks jest w ciąży. Wtedy Mia bardzo mu współczuła, ale teraz, znając prawdę, była na niego tak wściekła, jak Syriusz. Poczuła niepohamowaną potrzebę, żeby go uderzyć.

Powstrzymała się jednak, zrobiła mentalną notatkę, że tą sprawą należy się w niedalekiej przyszłości zająć i uśmiechnęła się do swojej matki.

\- Jestem pewna, że James zapewni dziedzica dla nazwiska Potterów.

\- Dzień dobry, mamo – jęknął Syriusz, wchodząc do jadalni w tym samym ubraniu, w którym zasnął na łóżku Mii. Pochylił się nad Doreą i musnął ustami jej policzek.

Dorea wzdrygnęła się, czując smród przefermentowanego alkoholu.

\- Kochanie, whisky nie jest jedynym alkoholem, który można pić na imprezach. Dzisiaj natomiast pijesz wyłącznie wodę – nakazała. – A po śniadaniu masz natychmiast wylądować pod prysznicem. Nie pozwolę, żeby cały dwór śmierdział jak wnętrze Dziurawego Kotła.

James roześmiał się i skopiował ruch Syriusza, żeby pocałować matkę w policzek.

\- Dzień dobry, mamo.

\- Mój kochany synku, nie wyglądasz najlepiej – przyłożyła dłoń do czoła Jamesa, udając, że nie wie, skąd się wzięło jego złe samopoczucie. Wezwała Tilly, która pojawiła się natychmiast w jadalni i spojrzała rozczarowanym wzrokiem na chłopaka. – Czy możesz przynieść eliksir Lekarstwo na Kaca dla chłopców? To taka przezroczysta fiolka, która stoi na mojej szafce nocnej.

\- Tak, pani. Tilly przyniesie.

\- Dziękuję, mamo – James uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Sięgnął przez całą długość stołu do karafki z wodą dokładnie w momencie, kiedy pojawiła się Tilly z małą buteleczką, zawierającą przezroczysty płyn.

\- Tilly przyniosła eliksir dla młodych panów.

\- Dziękuję, Tilly – James chciał odebrać fiolkę z rąk matki.

\- Nie, nie – powiedziała miękko Dorea, przyciągając szkło do siebie. – Nie spiesz się tak. Powiedzcie mi szczerze, kto pije eliksir Lekarstwo na Kaca jako pierwszą rzecz o poranku?

\- Ludzie, którzy cierpią na kaca? – Zapytał z niedowierzaniem Syriusz.

\- Może masz rację – powiedziała z namysłem Dorea, stukając palcem w podbródek. – Minęło wiele lat od kiedy sama potrzebowałam tego eliksiru. Nie pamiętam, jak powinno się go przyjmować. Może najpierw powinniście coś zjeść? A może powinno się go zmieszać z sokiem dyniowym? Hmmm? Nie, chyba nie… Przecież nie mogę narazić was na większe niebezpieczeństwo tylko dlatego, że nie pamiętam, jak podać wam eliksir. Która matka by tak postąpiła?

Mia nie mogła się już powstrzymać i wybuchła głośnym śmiechem, uświadamiając sobie jednocześnie, jak okrutną czarownicą jest Dorea Potter. Zamiast zachowywać się wyjątkowo głośno tylko po to, żeby zwiększyć ich bóle głowy i niechęć do whisky, Dorea zaproponowała im słodkie wybawienie od bólu, które następnie im odebrała. To było genialne. Mia coraz bardziej doceniała ślizgońską taktykę swojej matki.

\- Najpiękniejsza matka na świecie? – Syriusz uśmiechnął się do Dorei, mobilizując cały urok osobisty, który posiadał wyrzucony z łóżka, skacowany chłopiec. W jego przypadku było to więcej czaru niż u większości dorosłych mężczyzn.

\- Mój drogi chłopcze… Za takie podlizywanie się dostaniesz… Dwie krople.

Uśmiech Syriusza zbladł. Będą musieli się mocno postarać o ulgę.

\- Gdzie podziewają się tego cudownego poranka Lily i Peter? – Zapytała bez związku z niczym Dorea, biorąc łyk porannej herbaty. Jej wzrok nigdy nie opuścił jednak dwóch chłopców, wpatrujących się z nadzieją w fiolkę eliksiru.

\- Peter dzisiaj pomaga swojemu ojcu w sklepie – odpowiedział Remus, rzucając Jamesowi i Syriuszowi złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- A Lily bierze udział w zaślubinach swojej siostry – dodała Mia.

\- To prawda, wspominała coś o tym. Przedziwna ceremonia, _mugolskie_ zaślubiny – Dorea pochyliła się nad stołem i wlała po dwie krople płynu do szklanek Jamesa i Syriusza, którzy natychmiast je opróżnili i ponownie podstawili czarownicy z błagającym spojrzeniem.

\- Oczywiście, nasz świat zaadaptował wiele z ich tradycji… Większość z nich to głupie przesądy z ich świata, ale niemniej dla Mugoli to tradycja – machnęła różdżką i ponownie napełniła szklanki chłopców wodą i dodała do każdej po dwie krople płynu. Zachichotała, kiedy ponownie wypili je duszkiem i ponownie podstawili jej pod rękę puste naczynia. Powtórzyła wobec tego wszystkie czynności po raz trzeci. – Kiedy _ja_ brałam ślub, panna młoda była wprowadzana do kręgu przez swoich rodziców lub opiekuna, żeby złożyć świętą przysięgę i związać się z drugim człowiekiem Więzią. Nie było żadnych ostentacyjnych ceremonii, pełnych kwiatów i ciast. A te współczesne suknie…

\- A jaką suknię ty miałaś na sobie, mamo? – Zapytała Mia, patrząc na Jamesa i Syriusza, pijących swoją wodę.

\- Nie miałam żadnej. Tradycja wymagała tego, żeby panna młoda weszła do kręgu nago.

James zakrztusił się wodą. Syriusz zrobił to samo chwilę później.

\- Głupi chłopcy. Oczywiście, że miałam na sobie suknię ślubną – Dorea wywróciła oczami. Kiedy James i Syriusz odetchnęli z ulgą, Dorea spojrzała na Mię i pokręciła powoli głową. Mia zarumieniła się i cicho zaśmiała.

\- Powiedzcie mi, proszę, czy eliksir działa? – Dorea zwróciła się ponownie do chłopców.

James skinął głową.

\- Tak sądzę. Cały czas mnie wszystko boli, ale czuję się lepiej.

\- Ja też – zgodził się z nim Syriusz. Spojrzał na przezroczystą fiolkę. – Czy to twój przepis, mamo? Wydawało mi się, że eliksir Lekarstwo na Kaca jest zielony…

\- Bo jest – Dorea odpowiedziała uśmiechem. – To jest woda.

Mia i Remus zaczęli się śmiać.

\- Czyż nie powiedziałam wam, że dzisiaj pijecie wyłącznie wodę? Jeżeli wszystkie swoje problemy będziecie chcieli rozwiązywać za pomocą magii, uzależnicie się od niej. Nie pozwolę, żeby moje dzieci chodziły po świecie, uważając, że wszystko im się należy, bo w domu niczego im nie odmawiano. Skoro jesteście na tyle głupi, żeby doprowadzić się alkoholem do takiego stanu, powinniście teraz ponieść konsekwencje.

Podniosła się i uśmiechnęła życzliwie, kiedy Remus, James i Syriusz wstali równocześnie z nią. Pochyliła się nad każdym z nich i musnęła ich policzki.

\- Postarajcie się dzisiaj nie szukać kłopotów. Muszę się zająć kilkoma ważnymi sprawami w klinice świętego Munga i prawdopodobnie zajmie mi to cały dzień.

\- O mnie nie musisz się martwić. Planuję rozpocząć powtórki do O.W.u.T.e.M.ów – obwieściła Mia, a Remus skinął głową, zgadzając się z jej planem na cały dzień. Zerknęła na Jamesa i Syriusza, którzy szeptali do siebie konspiracyjnie. Dwie czarownice wymieniły zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

James spojrzał na nie niewinnym wzrokiem.

\- My zrobimy jazdę próbną motocyklem Syriusza. Nic wielkiego – odkaszlnął, przeczyszczając gardło i odwrócił głowę, żeby uniknąć potępiającego wyrazu twarzy Dorei. Trafił jednak na zmrużone, bursztynowe oczy Mii.

\- Macie się trzymać ziemi – rozkazała Dorea, patrząc ostrym jak brzytwa wzrokiem na Syriusza.

Zbladł, słysząc jej słowa, a po chwili westchnął, pokonany.

\- Zgoda, ale jeśli tylko dostanę wszystkie pozwolenia, sprawię, że będzie latać tak gładko, jak Zmiataczka – odpowiedział stanowczo, kończąc dyskusję.


	66. Chora

Od tłumaczki: Zaczynają się coraz mroczniejsze rozdziały. Siódmy rok w Hogwarcie będzie dla naszych bohaterów chwilowym odetchnięciem, ale zanim wrócą do szkoły przed nimi całe wakacje. Kilka trudnych rozdziałów. Miłego czytania, w takim razie.

ROZDZIAŁ 66 – CHORA

25 czerwca 1977

Słońce zdążyło schować się za horyzontem i w sadzie Potterów zapadł zmierzch. Był późny, ciepły czerwiec, ale świeża, letnia bryza sprawiła, że Mia chętnie przytuliła się do Remusa w poszukiwaniu ciepła. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy oplótł ramieniem jej sylwetkę i przycisnął do swojego ciała. Wpatrywali się leniwie w czerwienie, róże i pomarańcze, jakimi malowało się niebo. Po raz pierwszy od dawna mieli trochę czasu dla siebie, mogli pobyć tylko we dwójkę, chociaż Mia była pewna, że Tilly jest gdzieś niedaleko. Nie licząc skrzatki, Mia i Remus byli sami. James i Syriusz zabrali motocykl na testową przejażdżkę. Dorea nadal przebywała w klinice świętego Munga, gdzie przekonywała radę nadzorczą szpitala do zorganizowania czegoś, czego jeszcze im nie zdradziła. Charlus z kolei udał się do Dziurawego Kotła na spotkanie z kilkoma przyjaciółmi. Mia była pewna, że jej ojcu chodziło o „sekretne spotkanie z Dumbledorem".

\- Co planujesz robić po skończeniu Hogwartu? – Zapytał Remus, przesuwając swoją dłoń po jej gołym ramieniu.

\- Podobno mieliśmy nie rozmawiać o przyszłości? – Odpowiedziała Mia, patrząc z uwagą, jak policzki Remusa czerwienieją. – Nie jestem pewna. Rozważam możliwość pracy w Ministerstwie. Nic wielkiego, na początek, ale jeśli uda mi się wspiąć po szczebelkach kariery, może nawet doprowadzę do jakichś istotnych zmian.

Mówiła szczerze, odnosząc się też do swojej oryginalnej linii czasowej. Wtedy również o tym myślała, pomimo ciągłych próśb Harry'ego i Rona, żeby dołączyła do nich na szkoleniu dla Aurorów.

\- Mogę sobie ciebie wyobrazić jako pracownika Ministerstwa. Który Departament byś wybrała?

Mia powoli usiadła i nieco się od niego odsunęła.

\- Powiem ci, jeśli mi obiecasz, że nie będziesz na mnie zły.

\- No, nie – jęknął, rozumiejąc dokładnie, co miała na myśli. Wyprostował plecy i przeczesał palcami włosy, patrząc na nią z mieszaniną frustracji i zrozumienia. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, Departament Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami wymaga kilku poważnych reform, ale zapominasz, że mój tata pracował tam przez wiele lat. Ten Departament jest przesiąknięty korupcją.

Z tego, co wiedziała Mia, to właśnie praca w Departamencie Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami zdegenerowała Lyalla Lupina. Gdyby Ministerstwo było trochę bardziej wyczulone na punkcie swoich obywateli, czarodzieje zostaliby porządnie wyedukowani, jeśli chodzi o wilkołaki i z nazwy Departamentu zniknęłaby „kontrola", która budziła w ludziach największy strach.

\- Całe Ministerstwo jest skorumpowane – powiedziała, myśląc o przyszłych Ministrach, Korneliuszu Knocie i Rufusie Scrimgeourze. – Trzeba je całkowicie przebudować. Ale ja muszę gdzieś zacząć, a gdzie lepiej niż tam?

\- _Gdziekolwiek_ indziej.

Wywróciła oczami i klepnęła go w ramię.

\- Jesteś przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie. Uważam, że wiele bym mogła wnieść do tego Departamentu. Jestem przecież ekspertem, jeśli chodzi o temat podlegający ich jurysdykcji.

\- Naprawdę? – Uniósł brew. – Ciekawe, jaki to temat?

W tym momencie Mia zdecydowała, w jaki sposób najlepiej odwrócić jego uwagę od trudnych, mrocznych tematów. Przysunęła się bliżej i powiodła palcami najpierw po jego klatce piersiowej, potem na krótko zatrzymała je na jego karku, a następnie obwiodła jego usta.

Remus zachichotał i złapał delikatnie jej palec między swoje zęby.

\- Jak owinąć sobie wilkołaka wokół małego palca.

Jego chichot przeszedł w zmysłowy śmiech, kiedy puścił jej palec, a zamiast tego złapał całą jej dłoń i pocałował jej nadgarstek.

\- Logicznie patrząc, ja powinienem być ekspertem w dziedzinie owijania sobie pięknych czarownik wokół pasa – szepnął uwodzicielskim głosem, przypominając jej o poprzedniej nocy, kiedy wziął ją mocno i brutalnie w ciemnej, londyńskiej alejce i wzniósł na niewyobrażalne szczyty.

\- Jesteś okrutny – pocałowała go i odsunęła się. – Naprawdę nie sądzisz, że zdziałałabym tam dużo dobrego? Obaliłabym przestarzałe prawa dotyczące wilkołaków, skrzatów domowych i centaurów.

\- O co chodzi z tymi centaurami? – Od tylnych drzwi rezydencji dotarł do nich głos Charlusa Pottera.

Słysząc go, Remus zrzucił Mię ze swoich kolan, prosto na ziemię.

Mia wybuchła radosnym śmiechem i zwróciła niewinne oczy w kierunku ojca. Sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, Charlus doskonale wiedział, które z nastolatków zainicjowało kontakt fizyczny.

Remus odkaszlnął.

\- Mia chce pracować w Departamencie Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

\- To byłaby idealna pozycja dla ciebie, słoneczko. Cieszę się, że chociaż _jedno_ z moich dzieci ma plany na przyszłość.

Z tego, co wszyscy wiedzieli, poza bardzo ogólnikowymi stwierdzeniami, że planuje zostać Aurorem, Syriusz w przyszłości chciał wypić morze whisky. Zaś jedynym marzeniem Jamesa było poślubienie Lily. A patrząc z perspektywy osoby, która nie znała przyszłości, tylko jeden z chłopców był w miarę blisko swojego celu, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że gdzieś zniknął cały zapas whisky Charlusa.

\- Myślałem jednak, że wybierzesz karierę Uzdrowiciela. Pani Pomfrey wielokrotnie wspominała, że chętnie przyjęłaby cię na staż, gdy tylko skończysz szkołę.

\- Naprawdę? – Mia otworzyła szeroko oczy. Przypomniała sobie pierwszy poranek w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, po transformacji Remusa. Mieli wtedy po jedenaście lat. Pani Pomfrey zapytała ją wtedy, czy w poprzedniej linii czasowej nie była właśnie Uzdrowicielką, sugerując jednocześnie taki wybór kariery byłby dla niej najlepszy. – Muszę o tym pomyśleć.

Zauważyła, że jej ojciec niespokojnie bawi się zapięciem swojej peleryny.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś?

\- Tak – westchnął i z jego twarzy zniknął radosny humor. – Twoja matka właśnie się do mnie odezwała ze szpitala.

Remus uniósł brwi.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie jestem pewien. Dorea organizuje charytatywną zbiórkę wraz z kilkoma ważnymi dla szpitala osobami. Okazuje się, że w mugolskim świecie wybuchła jakaś epidemia – słysząc to, Mia i Remus wstali, bowiem oboje mieli przyjaciół wśród Mugoli i osób urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach. – Jakiś rodzaj grypy, który przywędrował aż z Rosji. Wielu Mugoli i charłaków wylądowało w klinice. Musieli przenieść pacjentów z oddziału Janusa Thickey'a na inne piętra, żeby zrobić miejsce dla napływających chorych. Twoja matka chce zebrać pieniądze na otwarcie nowego oddziału, przeznaczonego wyłącznie dla Mugoli, gdzie będzie można leczyć ich choroby.

\- To cudowny pomysł – Mia rozpromieniła się, ale po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że w roku 1998 w klinice świętego Munga nie było takiego oddziału, wobec czego pomysł musiał upaść. Postanowiła, że wróci do tej idei, gdy tylko uda się jej powrócić do swojej oryginalnej linii czasowej. – Wyobraźcie sobie, jak wielu ludziom można by pomóc.

\- Potrzebna jest jednak zgoda rady nadzorczej. Niestety, należą do niej tacy ludzie jak Abraxas Malfoy albo jej własny siostrzeniec, Cygnus.

\- Dlatego wybierasz się do szpitala? Będziesz wsparciem dla mamy?

Charlus roześmiał się, gdy pomyślał, jak zareagowałaby Dorea, kiedy pojawiłby się w szpitalu jako jej wsparcie.

\- Kochanie, twoja matka nie potrzebuje wsparcia mężczyzny. Nie, ja jestem potrzebny w szpitalu, bo twój brat i Syriusz mieli wypadek.

Mia zbladła i mocno złapała Remusa za rękę.

\- Twoja mama mówi, że chłopcom nic się nie stało – zapewnił ją Charlus, widząc zmartwienie w jej oczach. – James nabił sobie guza na głowie, czyli nie stało mu się nic gorszego niż gdyby grał w Quidditcha.

\- To wszystko wina tej śmiertelnej pułapki Syriusza, prawda? – Syknęła Mia. – Wszystko przez ten głupi motocykl. Możemy iść z tobą?

\- Nie sądzę, żeby szpital świętego Munga był najlepszym miejscem, żeby się na nich wyżyć – ostrożnie zasugerował Remus.

\- Oszalałeś? To _najlepsze_ miejsce, żeby wbić im do głów trochę rozsądku – zaprotestowała, przypominając sobie, jak Dorea wparowała kiedyś do szpitala i zostawiła wszystkich Uzdrowicieli we łzach, kiedy zażądała, żeby ją wpuścić do pokoju Syriusza po tym, jak go zaatakowano. Mia wtedy zrozumiała, że ściany szpitala bardzo dobrze niosą każde słowo, a skoro miała nakrzyczeć na chłopców, lepiej, żeby miało to sens.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Cała trójka weszła do szpitala świętego Munga przez kominek, usytuowany na parterze. Mia czekała z Remusem, gdy Charlus podszedł do recepcji i cicho rozmawiał z siedzącą przy biurku czarownicą, żeby nie przyciągać zbędnej uwagi. Chwilę później prowadził ich długim korytarzem do drzwi pilnowanych przez dwóch Aurorów. W jednym z nich Mia rozpoznała Kingsley'a Shacklebolta, drugim natomiast był starszy, zgryźliwy człowiek w szatach innego koloru. Mia rozumiała zgryzotę na jego twarzy. Przeczytała w końcu więcej książek o Aurorach niż Harry i Ron razem wzięci i doskonale orientowała się, co o Aurorze mówił kolor jego ubioru. Granatowe szaty Kingsley'a sugerowały wyraźnie, że pomimo młodego wieku przewyższał rangą kolegę.

\- Czemu przed ich pokojem czekają Aurorzy? – Szepnął do Charlusa Remus, kiedy zbliżyli się do drzwi.

\- Dorea nic mi o tym nie wspominała – jęknął w odpowiedzi Charlus, ale jednocześnie wyciągnął dłoń w uprzejmym powitaniu. – W środku są moi synowie. Czy coś się stało?

\- Właściwie tak, Lordzie Potter – przyznał Kingsley. – Ponieważ obaj są już pełnoletni, pozwoliliśmy sobie ich przesłuchać, ale jako że cały czas są uczniami Hogwartu i przebywają pod pańską opieką, będziemy musieli porozmawiać również z panem.

Charlus westchnął.

\- Zgoda. Czy ta dwójka może do nich wejść?

\- Jak najbardziej – Kingsley skinął głową w kierunku Remusa i Mii.

Mia posłała Aurorowi słodki uśmiech i przeszła przez otwarte drzwi. Pozwoliła następnie, żeby zamknęły się z trzaskiem za Remusem, zanim zwróciła się do Syriusza z morderczym spojrzeniem.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?!

\- Dobry wieczór, kotku – uśmiechnął się do niej Syriusz, siedzący na stołku obok łóżka przytomnego Jamesa. I chociaż żaden z nich nie wyglądał na rannego, James miał wyraz twarzy, jaki Mia nauczyła się już rozpoznawać. Mugole mówili na to „wstrząśnienie mózgu". Mia nazywała to „tłuczkiem w łeb".

\- Nie mów do mnie „kotku", Syriuszu Black! - Oparła dłonie na biodrach i spojrzała na niego zawiedzionym wzrokiem. – Dlaczego mój brat leży w szpitalnym łóżku?

\- Bo krzesło było zajęte?

Zanim miała okazję wrzasnąć na Syriusza, James zachichotał, ściągając na siebie jej uwagę.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Mia. Mam małego guza na głowie.

\- A Aurorzy? – Zapytał Remus z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Na pewno też u nich wszystko w porządku.

\- Jamie! – Warknęła Mia.

Syriusz westchnął z irytacją.

\- To nieporozumienie. Mieliśmy drobny wypadek, kiedy para… - Zawahał się, kiedy usłyszał, jak James ostrzegawczo odkaszlnął. Potrząsnął głową. – No, co? Myślisz, że się nie dowie od rodziców? Para Śmierciożerców goniła nas po całym Londynie.

\- Co? Dlaczego? – Remus szeroko otworzył oczy, natomiast Mia tylko krzyknęła cicho, wślizgnęła się do łóżka swojego brata i objęła go opiekuńczo ramieniem.

\- A czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto wie, co siedzi w głowach cholernych Śmierciożerców? – Odwarknął Syriusz, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. – To było pytanie retoryczne, więc nawet się nie waż na nie odpowiadać, Lunatyku. Wydaje mi się, że mnie rozpoznali i bardzo chcieli sprawić swojemu ukochanemu Czarnemu Panu prezent wielkości Łapy. Uciekliśmy im, ale po drodze rozbiłem motocykl i aresztowała nas mugolska policja. Potem pojawili się Aurorzy i przejęli sprawę. A dzięki spuchniętej głowie Rogacza zostaliśmy odstawieni tutaj, a nie do Ministerstwa.

\- Oskarżają was o coś? – Zapytała Mia, uważnie przyglądając się Jamesowi, szukając innych obrażeń i zadrapań.

\- Nic nie wiemy – James zacisnął wargi. Mrugnął kilka razy z bólu, kiedy Mia odnalazła bolesne miejsce na jego głowie. – Nie byli zbyt szczęśliwi, kiedy usłyszeli naszą historię. Łatwiej byłoby im udawać, że mają na głowie dwóch kłamliwych nastolatków niż przyznać, że Śmierciożercy zrobili się tak aroganccy, że ścigają na miotłach dwóch Gryfonów w samym środku dużego miasta.

Mia przymknęła oczy i zmusiła się do spokojnego oddychania. Czuła, że powoli traci nad sobą kontrolę. Dwie wojny, w których uczestniczyła, wcale się tak mocno od siebie nie różniły. Śmierciożercy atakowali swoje cele otwarcie, Ministerstwo odwracało wzrok i winiło dziecko – _Pottera_ – za wywoływanie zamieszek. Oskarżało _Pottera_ o kłamstwo.

Remus wykrzywił twarz.

\- Uważają, że zmyśliliście wszystko i ukrywacie przed nimi coś gorszego.

\- Coś, czego nie rozumiem – odpowiedział Syriusz. – Uważam, że zwykle wyglądam na uczciwego obywatela.

\- Szkoda tylko, że ten uczciwy obywatel znajduje się w kłopotach częściej, niż chciałabym o tym wiedzieć – powiedziała Dorea, wchodząc przez otwarte drzwi. Pomimo poważnego spojrzenia, jakim obdarzyła swoich synów, na jej ustach błąkał się uśmiech. Pochyliła się nad Remusem, żeby pocałować go w policzek, a następnie powtórzyła tę czynność z Mią.

Z westchnięciem obróciła się do Jamesa i Syriusza.

\- Ojciec rozmawiał z Aurorami i wyjaśnił im, skąd wzięło się zainteresowanie _takiego_ rodzaju ludzi waszymi osobami – jej oczy pociemniały z gniewu. – Aurorzy właśnie w tej chwili kontaktują się z profesorem Dumbledorem w sprawie państwa Carrow. Wydaje mi się, że wspominali także o Alphardzie, więc podejrzewam, że mogą chcieć porozmawiać z tobą, Syriuszu, o Walburdze i reszcie twojej rodziny.

\- Fantastycznie – jęknął w odpowiedzi Syriusz, odchylając głowę.

\- Jak twoja głowa, kochanie? – Dorea przeczesała włosy syna czułym ruchem, jednocześnie szukając śladów opuchlizny.

James uśmiechnął się, wtulając głowę w dłoń matki jak dziecko.

\- Lepiej.

\- Wszystko wyjaśnione – powiedział Charlus, wchodząc do pokoju. – Jak tylko Uzdrowiciele pozwolą Jamesowi na powrót do domu, wracamy do rezydencji.

\- Ty weźmiesz dzieci… - Zaczęła Dorea, ale przerwał jej oburzony Syriusz.

\- Dzieci?!

\- Weźmiesz… Młodych – poprawiła się Dorea, rzucając Blackowi rozbawione spojrzenie. – Do domu. Ja dołączę do was późnym wieczorem. Malfoy robi mi pod górkę. Mówi, że skoro charłaki i Mugole są tacy ważni, to możemy na nasz koszt wysłać ich do ich własnych szpitali. Co za kretyn…

Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby i spojrzał na Doreę z uwielbieniem.

\- Szykuje się bitwa węży. Uważaj na jego jad, mamo.

\- Kochanie – zaśmiała się. – On jest zwykłym wężem ogrodowym, który myśli, że jest kobrą. Z kolei ja jestem żmiją i moje ukąszenia mogą dać objawy po wielu tygodniach.

Dorea mówiła słodkim głosem, z uśmiechem na twarzy, ale w jej oczach można było dostrzec twardość i chłód.

\- Jesteś przerażająca, mamo – podsumowała Mia.

\- Jestem tego świadoma. Idźcie już, moi kochani. Zajmijcie się twoim bratem – powiedziała, całując Mię w czubek głowy. – James, masz zakaz wsiadania na ten motocykl przynajmniej przez tydzień. Syriuszu, a ty nigdzie się nim nie ruszaj, dopóki nie zostanie naprawiony. I nigdzie nie wychodź w pojedynkę.

Pocałowała obu chłopców, po czym zwróciła się do Remusa, który stał w kącie pokoju. Westchnęła i jej uśmiech nieco przybladł.

\- Remusie, kochanie, chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać. Znajdziesz dla mnie chwilę, gdy wrócę do domu, prawda?

\- Czy zrobiłem coś…? – Zaczął ze zmartwieniem w głosie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, mój drogi – zaprotestowała Dorea i ujęła twarz Remusa w swoje smukłe dłonie. Musnęła jego policzek wargami. – Mam coś dla ciebie.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Co powiedzieli Aurorzy? – Zapytał stanowczo James, gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi za Doreą.

\- Mia, Remusie, przyniesiecie nam wszystkim coś do picia? – Poprosił Charlus, drapiąc się nerwowo po karku. Miał mocno zaciśnięte szczęki.

Mia znała to spojrzenie. Dorea, kiedy chciała kogoś zganić, była słodko uprzejma i uderzała tam, gdzie boli najbardziej. Charlus jednak nie chciał być od niej gorszy i zdecydował się również poważnie porozmawiać z chłopcami o odpowiedzialności. Pomimo tego, że byli pełnoletni, musieli coś na ten temat usłyszeć.

\- Mają kłopoty? – Zapytała zaciekawiona Mia.

\- Tak.

\- I nie pozwolisz mi posłuchać, jak na nich krzyczysz? To niesprawiedliwe.

\- Idźcie już – Charlus wypchnął córkę z pokoju chłopców z rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Jak myślisz, co twoja mama chce mi dać?

Remus wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni szaty, którą kupił z drugiej ręki. Dorea i Charlus kupili dla niego kilka kompletów ładnych, nowych szat, ale Remus zdecydował się zostawić je do szkoły. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek na Ulicy Pokątnej lub w magicznym Londynie doszedł do wniosku, że przebywa z Potterami wyłącznie dla ich pieniędzy.

\- Podejrzewam, że może chodzić o pierścionek z opalem, który kiedyś należał do babci Black. Żebyś mógł mi się porządnie oświadczyć – odpowiedziała lekko Mia, nie spodziewając się reakcji Remusa. Chłopak stanął sztywno w miejscu, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w panice i Mia musiała się na ten widok głośno roześmiać. – Remusie, ja tylko żartowałam.

\- Nie o to… - Przełknął ślinę. – Ja tylko… My jesteśmy… Po prostu… Ja…

\- Nie potrafisz złożyć logicznego zdania?

Zaśmiał się nerwowo i w końcu odetchnął.

\- Jesteś okrutna, wiedźmo.

\- Uważam, że jestem raczej zabawna. Nie przejmuj się tym, Remusie. Nie oczekuję, że mi się oświadczysz. Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś klękał przede mną na kolanie. Co innego, gdybyś chciał klęknąć na _obu_ … Remusie?

Jego uwaga zdążyła się przenieść na mężczyznę stojącego za plecami Mii, rozmawiającego z Uzdrowicielem.

\- Tata?

Mężczyzna się odwrócił i Remus zbladł na widok swojego ojca. Lyall Lupin zwykle wyglądał na niedożywionego, źle ubranego człowieka, ale w tym momencie wydał im się po prostu chory. Jego brązowe włosy, poprzetykane miejscami siwizną, zwisały w strąkach dłuższych niż zwykle i opadały niedbale na twarz. Na twarzy miał zarost, który nie sprawiał wrażenia dobrze utrzymanego.

Przez ułamek sekundy Remus był pewien, że Greyback wyśledził w jakiś sposób jego rodziców i zainfekował Lyalla. Żeby być stuprocentowo pewnym, chłopak głęboko nabrał powietrza w płuca, po czym z obrzydzeniem odetchnął. W zapachu ojca wyczuł nie lykantropię, ale odór whisky.

Lyall zbliżył się do nich, patrząc na syna podejrzliwie.

\- Co ty tu robisz? W ogóle nie powinno tu ciebie być.

\- Brat Mii miał wypadek – wyjaśnił sztywno Remus.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Lupin. Jak się pan dzisiaj czuje? – Zapytała uprzejmie Mia, wchodząc między dwóch mężczyzn, jakby mogła posłużyć im jako bufor łagodzący ich rozmowę lub ściana oddzielająca ich od siebie. Remus domyślał się, że chodziło jej o obie te funkcje.

Stało się też tak, że jej spokojny ruch poruszył coś w duszy Remusa. Chłopak poczuł jej miłość i troskę, i z tego powodu zrozumiał, że powinien ją chronić przed Lyallem. Lyallem… Swoim własnym ojcem. Remus zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy o swoim ojcu zaczął myśleć, nazywając go tylko imieniem, podobnie, jak czynił to Syriusz z Walburgą. I podczas gdy Lyall nie był tak wyrodnym rodzicem, jak Walburga Black, przepaść między nim i jego synem była ogromna. Nagle zaczął żałować, że nie ma z nimi ojca Mii.

Lyall spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na Mię, a po jego twarzy przemknęły różne emocje, żeby w końcu pozostał na niej zawód.

\- Widzę, że cały czas _to_ ciągniecie – zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na złączone dłonie Remusa i Mii. – Moja droga, bardzo się cieszę z tego powodu, że nie zdążył cię…

\- Zabić? – Dokończył gorzko Remus. – Zainfekować? Okaleczyć?

Wymuszona uprzejmość Lyalla została zastąpiona chłodem.

\- Tak, o to mi chodzi.

\- Co _ty_ w ogóle tu robisz?

Mężczyzna nie odważył się spojrzeć w oczy syna, wobec czego gapił się w punkt między nim i Mią.

\- Twoja matka jest chora.

\- Mama? – Remus zbladł. – Co się jej stało? Na co zachorowała?

Mia mocniej zacisnęła dłoń na ręce Remusa, zaś drugą pogładziła uspokajająco jego ramię.

\- Czyżby złapała tę groźną grypę, która atakuje Mugoli? Mój ojciec właśnie nam o tym powiedział. Bardzo mi przykro.

\- To nie _twoja_ wina, moja droga – stwierdził Lyall, wreszcie decydując się spojrzeć w oczy Remusa.

\- Słucham? Uważasz… Uważasz, że to _moja_ wina? – Zapytał z niedowierzaniem Remus. Rozumiał, kiedy Lyall winił jego lykantropię za ich problemy rodzinne, ale winić _jego_ , osobiście, za to, że matka złapała grypę?

\- Zawsze była bardzo chorowitą osobą, a stres… Stres nie pomagał jej w nabieraniu sił. Przez to, że ciągle się przenosiliśmy, bardzo osłabła.

Remus czuł, jak z każdym uderzeniem jego serca gniew pulsuje pod jego skórą. Czuł, jak za każdym uderzeniem serca, Mia zacieśnia uścisk wokół jego ramienia. Nie myślał logicznie, więc nawet jej nie uprzedził, że w razie, gdyby stracił nad sobą kontrolę, ona nie byłaby w stanie go powstrzymać. Zamiast tego cały swój gniew skoncentrował na ojcu.

\- I to miałaby być _moja_ wina?

Cuchnąc alkoholem i wstydem, Lyall prychnął i otarł usta rękawem szaty.

\- Gdybyś nie dał się ugryźć…

\- Miałem cztery lata! – Wrzasnął Remus, przyciągając uwagę przechodzących Uzdrowicieli.

\- Remusie… - Szepnęła Mia.

\- Byłem twoim synem i to twoim obowiązkiem było chronić mnie! Tak właśnie zachowując się prawdziwi ojcowie! Jeżeli już kogoś obwiniamy, powinniśmy winić _ciebie_ , bo to ty działałeś na nerwy społeczeństwu wilkołaków!

Lyall zmrużył oczy.

\- Stajesz w ich obronie, tak? Bronisz tych potworów, które… Które zabiły mi syna?

\- Przecież nie umarłem! Stoję przed tobą! I nie waż się oskarżać mnie o obronę tego potwora – przypomniał sobie widok krwawiącego Greybacka, pokonanego w Zakazanym Lesie. W głębi duszy wiedział, że bardzo się od siebie różnili. W dodatku teraz Remus miał własną watahę, dla której był alfą.

\- Potwora, takiego… - Zaczął Lyall, ale nagle zaniknął mu głos.

Mia opuściła różdżkę, niepostrzeżenie rzuciwszy zaklęcie uciszające. Zwróciła się do Remusa.

\- Kochanie, musisz się uspokoić.

Remus chciał się jej wyrwać, ale wtedy Mia celowo zmieniła kolor oczu z czekoladowego na bursztynowy. Lunatyk zareagował na tę zmianę natychmiast i Remus poczuł, jak jego ciało się napina. Nadal chciał się rzucić na swojego ojca, ale w tej chwili z wściekłością zaczęła konkurować potrzeba dominacji nad Mią i jego pożądanie do niej.

Skorzystał z tego jakże intensywnego odwrócenia uwagi i spróbował poskromić wilka. Zakotwiczył się w rzeczywistości, skupiając się na zapachu i dotyku Mii. Oddychał spokojniej, kiedy Mia w końcu odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała ostro na Lyalla.

\- Panie Lupin, zdejmę teraz z pana zaklęcie uciszające. Proszę jednak przyjąć do wiadomości, że tylko moja miłość do pańskiego syna i szacunek do pańskiej żony powstrzymał mnie przed wysłaniem pana w kawałkach do szpitalnej kostnicy – powiedziała stanowczo, doskonale naśladując mimikę twarzy Dorei. – _Finite_.

\- Chcę zobaczyć moją mamę – powiedział Remus, zanim jego ojciec miał okazję cokolwiek wtrącić.

Lyall tylko prychnął.

\- Oczywiście, że się nie zgadzam. Prawda jest taka, że zamierzam…

\- Nie możesz mi wiecznie tego zabraniać. Zaczekam aż zemdlejesz. Czuję, że znowu piłeś.

\- Nie popisuj się tym czułym wilczym węchem, chłopcze.

Remus zmrużył oczy. Jakaś jego część wiedziała, że przez Lyalla przemawiają stres i alkohol, że był taki czas w jego życiu, kiedy ojciec go bezwarunkowo kochał. Było to jednak bardzo dawno temu i od tamtego czasu Lyall Lupin pozwolił, żeby decydowały za niego jego uprzedzenia. A jednak Remus nie próbował się usprawiedliwiać swoją lykantropią. Nie pozwoli też swojemu ojcu używać alkoholizmu jako wymówki.

\- Mugol zauważyłby, że jesteś pijany.

\- Zamierzam teraz zająć się swoją żoną – Lyall odwrócił się od nich i odszedł kilka kroków w głąb korytarza. Po chwili spojrzał przez ramię na Remusa. – Jeśli masz choć odrobinę instynktu samozachowawczego, będziesz się trzymał od niej z daleka. Nadal jest bardzo słaba i nie pozwolę ci wytrącić jej z równowagi. Jeśli zobaczę cię w pobliżu jej pokoju, wezwę Aurorów. Nie sądzę, że spodoba im się informacja, że w budynku szpitalu znajduje się wilkołak.

\- Chodźmy już, kochanie – Mia pociągnęła Remusa w innym kierunku.

Chłopak nie był w stanie skoncentrować się na żadnej logicznej myśli. Jego własny ojciec właśnie zagroził, że wezwie Aurorów? Czy to było to? Czy miał skończyć w Azkabanie? A może uśpią go, jak każde zdziczałe zwierzę?

\- Moja mama… Mia, a co jeśli…?

\- Chodźmy, Remusie – objęła go mocno w pasie i przyciągnęła do siebie. – Znajdziemy moją mamę. Jest na miejscu. Jeśli ktokolwiek sprawi, że Uzdrowiciele się przed kimś ugną, jest to właśnie ona. Dzięki niej na pewno zobaczysz swoją mamę.

Remus podążył za swoją dziewczyną i w pewnym momencie spostrzegł dużą, okrągłą komnatę, w której Dorea Potter, stojąca obok wysokiego, bladego mężczyzny, rozmawiała z grupą czarodziejów i czarownic odzianych w drogie, eleganckie szaty.

Mia, trzymając go za rękę, zbliżała się właśnie do tej komnaty. Mijali właśnie jeden ze szpitalnych korytarzy, gdy uwagę Remusa przykuł widok dwóch Aurorów, którzy wcześniej stali przed pokojem Jamesa. Kłócili się właśnie przyciszonymi głosami. Jednocześnie, na peryferiach jego wzroku, pojawiły się postaci odziane w czerń i po jego kręgosłupie przebiegł zimny dreszcz.

Puściwszy jego dłoń, Mia rzuciła się do przodu, zasłaniając własnym ciałem jednego z Aurorów.

\- _Protego Totalum_!

Pojawiło się czterech zamaskowanych Śmierciożerców. Unieśli różdżki i posłali przed siebie klątwy, z których większa część odbiła się od potężnej tarczy wzniesionej przez Mię. Dzięki niej z życiem uszli nie tylko Aurorzy i Remus, ale także rada nadzorcza szpitala z jej matką na czele, którzy znajdowali się za plecami dziewczyny. Remus sięgnął po własną różdżkę, mając nadzieję, że we dwójkę ochronią ludzi przed klątwami, pozwalając Aurorom zaatakować.

Remus jednak nie był wystarczająco szybki, gdyż siła wszystkich zaklęć, które uderzyły w tarczę, odrzuciła Mię do tyłu. Wykrzyczał jej imię i przypadł do leżącej nieruchomo dziewczyny, podczas gdy Aurorzy ruszyli do przodu. Mia krwawiła z rozciętej głowy i Remus wciągnął z sykiem powietrze, gdy poczuł zapach jej krwi. Bez namysłu rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie uleczające, które przyszło mu do głowy.

Powieki Mii opadły i dziewczyna straciła przytomność dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy budynkiem szpitala wstrząsnęła eksplozja.


	67. Dobrze wyszkolona jednostka

Od tłumaczki: Zapomniałam wczoraj zabrać pendrive'a z tłumaczeniem, żeby je wrzucić. Idą Święta, mam pełno roboty, ale na szczęście mam przetłumaczone kilka rozdziałów naprzód, więc w grudniu będą się pojawiały regularnie, raz w tygodniu. Szkoda, że właśnie na grudzień przypadły takie trudne, ciężkie rozdziały. Smutne wieści przed naszymi bohaterami. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 67 – DOBRZE WYSZKOLONA JEDNOSTKA

25 czerwca 1977

\- Mia? Mia?

Mia otworzyła oczy i zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzała na swojego chłopaka, który stał nad nią w obronnej pozycji, a _złoty_ kolor jego oczu pokazał jej, jak bardzo był zmartwiony. Skrzywiła się, czując pulsowanie z tyłu głowy i zaczęła się zastanawiać, ilu Uzdrowicieli Remus do niej nie dopuścił, kiedy była nieprzytomna.

\- Co…? Co się stało? – Zapytała ochrypłym głosem i ponownie się skrzywiła, kiedy spróbowała usiąść.

\- Dość mocno uderzyłaś się w głowę. Byłaś nieprzytomna przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut – wyjaśnił, wzdychając ciężko. – Martwiłem się, że nie odzyskasz przytomności.

Zwróciła uwagę, że jego oczy ponownie miały zielony kolor. _Jedno zmartwienie mniej_.

\- Śmiercio… Śmierciożercy.

Remus skinął głową, a po jego twarzy przemknął cień, kiedy pomagał jej się podnieść.

Po chwili Mia usłyszała kroki, a następnie w polu jej widzenia pojawiła się para bardzo dobrych, chociaż nieco już zdartych butów ze smoczej skóry.

\- Panno Potter? – Kingsley uśmiechnął się, patrząc na nią. Gdy zauważył, że nie miała siły, żeby unieść głowę w jego kierunku, klęknął przy niej na jednym kolanie. – Jak się pani czuje?

\- Kingsley? – Wymamrotała Mia.

Auror zamrugał oczami ze zdumienia.

\- Zna mnie pani?

\- Był pan… - Zaczęła, przypominając sobie lot z przyszłym Ministrem Magii na testralu. Pamiętała, jak unikali klątw, otoczeni w powietrzu przez Śmierciożerców. Oczywiście, nie mogła mu o tym powiedzieć, nawet gdyby chciała. – Był pan prefektem.

\- Minęło już kilka lat, od kiedy uczęszczałem do Hogwartu. Nie wiedziałem, że wywarłem na młodszych rocznikach takie niezatarte wrażenie – zachichotał, a dla Mii był to bardzo znajomy dźwięk. – Teraz jestem Aurorem. Chciałem pani osobiście podziękować.

\- Podziękować?

\- Byłem odwrócony plecami do wejścia, gdy pojawili się Śmierciożercy. Pani tarcza ocaliła mnie przed bardzo silnym Reduktorem wycelowanym w mój kark. Mam u pani dług życia.

\- To tak, jak wszyscy – Mia próbowała nie wywrócić oczami, słysząc słowa Kingsley'a, bo na pewno wzmogłoby to jej ból głowy. Spróbowała wstać, opierając ciężar swojego ciała na Remusie. Powoli zaczynała ją ogarniać panika. – Co się stało? Śmierciożercy dostali się do szpitala? Moja rodzina!

\- Twój tata, Syriusz i James są po drugiej stronie zaklęć ochronnych – powiedział spokojnym tonem Remus. Skinął głową w kierunku trzech Aurorów, którzy machali różdżkami na różne strony. W pobliżu nich trzymała się grupka zamyślonych Uzdrowicieli, zawzięcie ze sobą dyskutujących na jakiś ważny temat.

\- Zaklęć ochronnych?

\- To piętro zostało odizolowane. A przynajmniej ten oddział – Kingsley machnął dłonią, pokazując ich otoczenie.

\- Abraxas Malfoy nie żyje – wymamrotał Remus.

Mia w nagłym przebłysku przypomniała sobie arogancką postawę Dracona, stojącego za swoim stołem laboratoryjnym na pierwszych zajęciach profesora Slughorna.

 _\- Panie profesorze, myślę, że znał pan mojego dziadka. Nazywał się Abraxas Malfoy._

 _\- Tak. Było mi przykro słyszeć, że zmarł. Chociaż z drugiej strony, był już w takim wieku, że nie mógł walczyć ze smoczą ospą._

\- Smocza ospa – szepnęła do siebie Mia.

\- Co? – Remus kilkukrotnie zamrugał oczami. – Skąd wiedziałaś?

 _Cholera. Wygląda na to, że przypadkiem mogę zdradzić jakiś sekret dotyczący przyszłości. Tylko nie za bardzo wiem, jak mi to może pomóc._

\- Wydaje mi się, że… Na przemian traciłam przytomność i ją odzyskiwałam – skłamała. Słysząc to, w postawie Remusa pojawiło się jakieś przerażające napięcie, które działało na jej nerwy. – Usłyszałam kilka rzeczy.

\- Ma pani rację – powiedział po chwili Kingsley. – Proszę odpoczywać. Poproszę, żeby Uzdrowiciel spojrzał na pani głowę.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i dołączył do Aurorów, którzy otaczali oddział kwarantanną.

\- W kieszeni szaty Malfoy'a znaleźli rozbite fiolki – wyjaśniał cicho Remus, prowadząc słabą Mię w kierunku najbliższych krzeseł. – Mówią, że Malfoy miał zaplanowane spotkanie z działem badawczym. Niektórzy myślą, że chciał sfinansować poszukiwania lekarstwa, inni uważają, że chciał stworzyć nową broń dla Sama-Wiesz-Kogo.

\- W tych fiolkach był wirus smoczej ospy, prawda?

Remus skinął głową.

\- Nie przenosi się drogą kropelkową, ale każdy, kto dotknął Malfoy'a po zarażeniu…

\- Muszę wstać. Muszę wracać do domu – Mia próbowała wstać, ale Remus ją powstrzymał.

\- Mia… - Wziął głęboki oddech, zanim był w stanie wydusić z siebie kolejne słowa. – Twoja mama stała tuż obok Malfoy'a, kiedy upadł.

Żołądek Mii zmienił się w bryłę lodu.

\- Co?

\- Jest chora – Remus zmarszczył brwi, spod których patrzyły na nią wypełnione smutkiem oczy. – Uzdrowiciele przydzielili jej i kilku innym osobom łóżka na końcu korytarza.

Bez zbędnych słów Mia poderwała się z krzesła i pobiegła w kierunku izolatek, ignorując ból atakujący jej głowę. Zaglądała do każdego pomieszczenia, aż w końcu znalazła swoją matkę. Dorea Potter była nieprzytomna i wyglądała gorzej, niż kiedykolwiek. Jej skóra zaczęła już nabierać błyszczącego, zielonkawego odcienia, a na jej karku pojawiła się purpurowa wysypka.

\- Mamo?

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Mijały godziny, podczas których Uzdrowiciele i Aurorzy ostrożnie przechadzali się po odciętym od świata oddziale, mieszczącym się na parterze zachodniego skrzydła kliniki. Kiedy kwarantanna dobiegła końca i zaklęcia ochronne zostały zdjęte, osoby przebywające w szpitalu poruszały się po nim jeszcze ostrożniej, pomimo zapewnień Uzdrowicieli, że chorzy na smoczą ospę już nie zarażają.

Dorea spała. Nawet w momencie, gdy Charlus, James i Syriusz dostali pozwolenie, żeby ją odwiedzić, nie odzyskała przytomności.

Dopiero, gdy Aurorzy zebrali zeznania od wszystkich świadków, klinika świętego Munga została ponownie otwarta dla odwiedzających. Jako jedni z pierwszych do środka wbiegli Peter i Lily, żądając podania miejsca przebywania rodziny Potterów.

\- Mia!

Mia załkała, kiedy zobaczyła przyjaciółkę i podbiegła do niej. Lily zamknęła Mię w objęciach.

\- Tak się cieszę, że jesteś cała! – Wyrzuciła z siebie Lily, ściskając przyjaciółkę. – Gdy zobaczyłam, że nad szpitalem unosi się Mroczny Znak, próbowałam skontaktować się z wami wszystkimi, ale dotarłam tylko do Petera. Co się stało?

\- Nad szpitalem unosi się Mroczny Znak? – Mia uniosła brew i odsunęła się od Lily. Zauważyła, że Peter przemknął obok niej, żeby przywitać się z pozostałymi Huncwotami, ściśniętymi w małą grupkę przy drzwiach pokoju, w którym leżała Dorea.

\- Byłam niedaleko. Petunia dzisiaj wyszła za mąż. Oczywiście, chciałam zniknąć z kościoła najszybciej, jak się da – Lily uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, ale Mia szczerze zachichotała, słysząc te słowa. Dobrze było się zaśmiać po takich przejściach. – Rozmawiałam przed kaplicą z moją mamą, kiedy znak pojawił się na niebie. Aportowałam się do Alice, która mieszka najbliżej i od niej próbowałam wzywać was wszystkich przez kominek. Co się stało?

\- Śmierciożercy zaatakowali szpital – wyjaśniła Mia. – My znaleźliśmy się tu przypadkiem, bo James i Syriusz mieli drobny wypadek na motocyklu.

Mia zauważyła, że słysząc jej słowa, Lily westchnęła cicho i spojrzała ponad jej ramieniem, oceniając stan Jamesa i Syriusza. Odetchnęła po chwili z ulgą, widząc ich w dobrej kondycji.

\- Mama była… Mama miała akurat spotkanie z radą nadzorczą szpitala. Ojciec Malfoy'a miał przy sobie fiolki z wirusem smoczej grypy. Zbiły mu się w kieszeni i wszyscy wokoło zostali zarażeni.

\- Mój Boże! Twoja rodzina? – Szepnęła przerażona Lily.

Mia skinęła głową.

\- Mama.

\- Czy jest coś…?

\- Nie, nic.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Późno w nocy pokój Dorei Potter był zatłoczonym miejscem. Uzdrowiciele musieli pracować w obecności całej rodziny, omijając osoby dotrzymujące kobiecie towarzystwa, bo już poznali gniew jej dzieci, kiedy próbowali ich wygonić z pokoju wbrew ich woli.

Charlus siedział przy żonie, trzymając w dłoniach jej bezwładną, bladozieloną rękę. Po drugiej stronie szpitalnego łóżka, na małej sofie transmutowanej przez Mię, leżała ona sama, zwinięta w objęciach brata. Zaproponowała, że wydłuży sofę tak, aby zmieścili się na niej wszyscy, ale żaden z Huncwotów nie chciał się zbliżać do pogrążonego w rozpaczy rodzeństwa.

Peter siedział przy drzwiach, najdalej jak mógł od chorej Dorei, jednocześnie nie wychodząc za próg. Po raz pierwszy Mia nie była na niego wściekła za takie unikanie przyjaciół, domyślając się, że przypominał sobie czas, kiedy jego własna matka leżała w szpitalu po ataku Śmierciożerców.

Syriusz siedział w kącie pokoju z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Jego twarz miała chłodny, niedostępny wyraz, który Mia identyfikowała z poczuciem winy. Chciała go pocieszyć, zapewnić go, że to nie była jego wina, ale nie miała siły. Jeszcze nie.

Remus jako jedyny stał na zewnątrz pokoju, chociaż jego wzrok utkwiony był w postaci Dorei. Co jakiś czas dzielił swoją uwagę między jej pokój a korytarz, którym wcześniej tego wieczoru odszedł jego ojciec.

James i Mia martwili się o jedyną matkę, jaką mieli. Syriusz martwił się o matkę, którą sam sobie wybrał. Peter rozpamiętywał wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w jego życiu i były tak podobne do tego, co właśnie przeżywali jego przyjaciele. Ale to właśnie Remus miał najwięcej powodów do zmartwień, bo chora była zarówno ta matka, która przygarnęła go, gdy nikt inny się o niego nie troszczył, jak i ta matka, która dała mu życie. Zgodnie z jego wiedzą, obie kobiety na razie żyły.

Ze swojego miejsca na sofie, Mia uważnie obserwowała swojego chłopaka.

I mimo, że nie widziała twarzy, rozpoznała szczupłą dłoń, która zaoferowała Remusowi kubek z parującą zawartością. Usłyszała głos Lily i się odprężyła.

\- Przyniosłam ci gorącą czekoladę.

Remus spojrzał w górę i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki, przyjmując od niej gorące naczynie.

\- Dziękuję, Lily.

Dziewczyna przyciągnęła krzesło, usiadła obok niego i ujęła jego rękę w swoje dłonie, oferując mu również pocieszenie. Mia wiedziała, że Lily jest jedną z niewielu czarownic, które nie wywołują w Remusie zakłopotania.

\- Mia powiedziała mi o twojej mamie. I twoim ojcu. Czy coś już wiadomo?

\- Nie. Zapytałem o nią w momencie, kiedy zdjęli zaklęcia ochronne – westchnął, sfrustrowany i napił się czekolady. – Eksplozja nastąpiła prawdopodobnie kilka pięter nad jej oddziałem. Podałem jej nazwisko i na razie nie ma jej na liście… Liście zabitych.

\- Przykro mi powodu twojego ojca – Lily potrząsnęła głową.

Rozwścieczyła się, kiedy Mia dokładnie jej wyjaśniła, co się stało wcześniej tego wieczoru.

Mia doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że Lily również jest przedmiotem uprzedzeń wielu czarodziejów. Z tego powodu czuła się silnie związana z Remusem na długo przedtem, zanim ogłosiła Huncwotom, że zna jego sekret. Widziała na własne oczy, że chłopak różnił się od swoich rówieśników, że wielu nauczycieli patrzyło na niego z mieszanką litości i oczekiwania. Jakby zastanawiali się, kiedy skrzywdzi siebie… Albo kogoś innego. Lily raz nawet przyznała Mii, że czuje się częściowo winna temu, że Snape obrał sobie za cel Huncwotów i dotarł do prawdy o Remusie. Biorąc po uwagę fakt, że Huncwoci bardzo źle traktowali jej przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, nie powinna była zaprzyjaźniać się z żadnym z nich, a jednak ona i Remus ufali sobie na długo przed tym, jak otrzymali odznaki prefektów. Snape najpierw był podejrzliwy względem Lupina, a następnie o niego zazdrosny, bo Lily sama kiedyś przyznała, że na krótko się zadurzyła w swoim uwielbiającym książki przyjacielu. W końcu ona i Snape znali się tak długo, że Lily nawet nie pomyślała, jaki ogień roznieciła, przyznając się do tego. Dyskusja, jaka nastąpiła później była pierwszą, kiedy Snape skierował swój gniew przeciwko Lily i opuścił ją w furii.

Lily poprosiła, żeby Mia zachowała tę wiedzę dla siebie, bo czuła się winna temu, że z jej powodu Snape zaczął prześladować Huncwotów.

\- Wiesz, że to nie twoja wina, prawda?

\- Co? To, że moja mama jest chora, czy to, że mój ojciec pije na umór i nazywa mnie potworem?

\- Jedno i drugie – odpowiedziała stanowczo Lily. – I nie jesteś żadnym potworem.

\- Wiem – Remus potarł dłońmi twarz. – Kiedyś nie byłem tego pewien, ale teraz jestem.

Nawet mimo tego, że chłopak był częściowo ukryty w cieniu korytarza, Mia widziała, że miał zaczerwienione oczy. Niesamowicie pobladł i z tego powodu od jego twarzy odcinały się dwie blizny, jedna starsza, srebrzysta, druga nowsza, zaróżowiona, rozciągająca napiętą skórę. Mia przeklęła w myślach, bo nie potwierdziła z nim, czy wziął swoją dawkę Wywaru Tojadowego. Szczerze w to wątpiła, bo zwykle wypijał swoją czarkę eliksiru tuż przed kolacją, a tego wieczoru jej nie jedli.

\- Najważniejsze, że sam to wiesz. Jestem pewna, że gdy wszystko się uspokoi, Uzdrowiciele pozwolą ci zobaczyć…

\- Tata? – Remus wstał gwałtownie z krzesła, przerywając Lily z pół słowa. Zniknął tym samym z oczu Mii.

\- Zaraz wracam – szepnęła Mia do swojego ojca i rzuciła się w kierunku drzwi. Z niepokojem obserwowała, jak Remus, którego pleców pilnowała ostrożna Lily, zbliża się do Lyalla Lupina, rozmawiającego z Aurorem i Uzdrowicielem. Mężczyzna trzymał w dłoniach dużą torbę.

Oczy Lyalla też były załzawione i zaczerwienione. Mia pomyślała, że jego spojrzenie w dziwny sposób przypomina wzrok Charlusa, chociaż brakowało w nim jednego składnika: nadziei.

\- Tato! – Krzyknął ponownie Remus, przyciągając w końcu uwagę ojca. Jego puste spojrzenie nagle się zmieniło i powiało z niego goryczą i gniewem. – Co się stało? Gdzie jest mama? Gdzie się wybierasz?

Chłopak próbował postąpić jeszcze jeden krok w kierunku swojego ojca, ale zatrzymał go ten sam uprzedzony Auror, z którym wcześniej mieli do czynienia.

Lily w mgnieniu oka znalazła się u boku Remusa i złapała go za rękę.

Gest dziewczyny nie umknął spojrzeniu Lyalla, który skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem, patrząc na ich splecione dłonie. Odwrócił się do Aurora.

\- Ten chłopak jest wilkołakiem – obwieścił głośno, wskazując głową Remusa. – Proszę trzymać go z daleka od ciała… Od ciała mojej żony.

\- Co?! – Ryknął Remus.

\- Mia! Peter! Syriuszu! – Zawołała przyjaciół spanikowana Lily. – Potter!

Mia była już przy Remusie i Lily, kiedy chłopcy w pośpiechu wytoczyli się z pokoju Dorei. Będąc już na korytarzu, natychmiast zauważyli stan, w jakim znajdował się ich przyjaciel i ruszyli ku niemu.

\- Nie żyje? Moja mama nie żyje? – Chłopak zawył boleśnie. Spróbował ruszyć za ojcem, który dotarł już do najbliższego kominka, ale drogę zablokowała mu Lily, próbująca nie dopuścić, żeby jej przyjaciel zrobił coś, czego później będzie żałował.

James i Syriusz chwycili Remusa pod ramiona, odciągając go od Lily, zanim przypadkiem zrobił jej krzywdę. Huncwoci i Mia przez wiele lat radzili sobie z Lunatykiem i doskonale wiedzieli, że Lily nie miała szans poradzić sobie z czymś tej mocy. James i Syriusz mieli problemy, żeby go utrzymać, a wtedy przed chłopakiem stanęła Mia. Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie, zmieniła kolor oczu na bursztynowy i miała nadzieję, że Lunatyk ją rozpozna.

\- Remusie! Remusie, kochanie – mówiła miękko, zdając sobie sprawę, że zaczynają ich otaczać Aurorzy. – Spójrz na mnie.

\- Odsunąć się! – Krzyknął ostro James, celując różdżką w Aurorów. – On nic złego nie zrobił.

Po drugiej stronie Remusa Syriusz zrobił dokładnie to samo, co James. Peter z kolei stanął za plecami przyjaciela, upewniając się, że nikt nie zrani go tam, gdzie był odsłonięty. Lily stanęła przed Mią, rzucając mordercze spojrzenia każdemu, kto okazał zniesmaczenie na widok ich pogrążonego w żałobie przyjaciela.

\- Spokojnie – powoli zbliżył się do nich Kingsley. Dłonie miał uniesione, różdżką celował w sufit, pokazując, że ma pokojowe zamiary. – My tylko wykonujemy naszą pracę i upewniamy się, że nikomu nic się nie stanie. Rozumiem, że to bardzo delikatny moment, ale czy naprawdę chcecie grozić grupie Aurorów?

Słysząc pytanie Kingsley'a James i Syriusz unieśli brwi i mocniej chwycili różdżki, jakby mężczyzna ich w pewien sposób wyzwał. Żadne z Huncwotów nie opuściło broni.

\- Dlaczego stoisz, jak kołek, Shacklebolt? Ogłusz to coś! – Wrzasnął partner Kingsley'a, wskazując Remusa.

\- To coś?! – Odkrzyknęła oburzona Lily. – Masz tupet, prawda?

Wycelowała różdżkę dokładnie między oczy Aurora, w którego spojrzeniu pojawiło się zdziwienie, że dziewczyna odważyła się na coś takiego.

\- Nie interesuje mnie to, że _jesteś_ Aurorem. Mój przyjaciel właśnie się dowiedział, że zmarła jego matka i jeżeli odważysz się podnieść przeciwko niemu różdżkę zanim my będziemy mieli szansę go pocieszyć, wyrwę ci oczy i cię nimi nakarmię!

\- Czy to była groźba? – Mężczyzna postąpił krok do przodu i mocno zacisnął palce na drewnie. Obrzucił ją wzrokiem i prychnął, zauważając jej strój. – Posłuchaj, ty mała szl…

Mężczyźnie przerwała jedenastocalowa, mahoniowa różdżką wciśnięta mocno w podgardle. Jego wzrok nagle zrównał się ze spojrzeniem pełnych wściekłości orzechowych oczu, otoczonych burzą czarnych włosów.

\- Stary, naprawdę nie chcesz celować w _tę_ czarownicę – powiedział James niskim, niebezpiecznym głosem.

I to był ten moment, kiedy Aurorzy stwierdzili, że zawodzący wilkołak w środku grupy wcale nie jest w tym momencie najniebezpieczniejszy.

\- Ona cię przeklnie za to, że na nią patrzysz – zapewnił go James po chwili. – Ale to będzie nic w porównaniu z tym, co ja ci zrobię, jeśli dokończysz tamto zdanie.

\- Wszyscy mają się natychmiast uspokoić! – Warknął rozkazującym tonem Kingsley, próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją. Złapał swojego partnera za ramię i odciągnął do tyłu. – Potter, opanuj Lupina.

\- Gdybyś miał nieco lepszy wzrok, zauważyłbyś, że on jest w miarę opanowany – odwarknął identycznym tonem Syriusz. – Powiedz swoim kumplom, żeby opuścili różdżki. Jakbyś jeszcze do tego nie doszedł, my nie mamy nic do stracenia, za to wszyscy mamy krótki bezpiecznik, jeśli ktoś grozi naszej rodzinie.

\- Ale to jest _wilkołak_! – Wrzasnął wściekły partner Kingsley'a. – Takie coś nie powinno w ogóle mieć wstępu do szpitala!

\- Mia, zabierz Remusa do wolnego pokoju i zabezpiecz drzwi zaklęciami ochronnymi, jak ostatnio – nakazał James.

Mia skinęła głową i ponownie spojrzała w oczy Remusa.

\- Spójrz mi w oczy, kochanie – kontynuowała przemawianie do niego w łagodny, ciepły sposób. Sięgnęła dłońmi po jego zaciśnięte ręce. – Remusie? Lunatyku! Spójrz na mnie! Jestem obok ciebie. Wszyscy jesteśmy obok ciebie, kochanie. Chodź ze mną. Lunatyku, chodź ze mną.

Jak dobrze wyszkolona jednostka, Huncwoci i Lily uformowali barykadę między Aurorami i wycofującymi się przyjaciółmi. James, Lily i Peter trzymali różdżki wycelowane w Aurorów, natomiast Syriusz uważnie obserwował, jak Mia prowadzi Remusa do pustej sali. Kiedy nabrał pewności, że oboje byli już bezpieczni, obrócił się na pięcie i też wzniósł różdżkę przeciwko Aurorom. Oni jednak nagle stracili zainteresowanie nastolatkami i zaczęli się zwracać przeciwko sobie.

\- Moody na pewno o tym usłyszy, kiedy wrócimy do Ministerstwa, Shacklebolt.

\- Oczywiście, że o tym usłyszy. Ode mnie – warknął Kingsley. – Wszyscy mają natychmiast opuścić różdżki.

\- Proszę pana? – Zapytał nerwowo jeden z Aurorów, podczas gdy uprzedzony partner Kingsley'a chodził tam i z powrotem pod czujnym okiem i ręką Lily. – Naprawdę ich pan puści wolno? Mamy tu wilkołaka w szpitalu pełnym niewinnych ludzi i grupkę dzieciaków, która groziła Aurorom.

Syriusz doskonale usłyszał oburzenie w głosie Kingsley'a, gdy ten odpowiadał swojemu podwładnemu.

\- Czy my mamy jakieś królewskie przywileje, bo nosimy odznaki? Oni zrobili dokładnie to, co my sami byśmy zrobili dla kolegi pogrążonego w żałobie. My pierwsi wyciągnęliśmy różdżki, a oni bronili swojego przyjaciela.

\- Ale przecież to wilkołak! – Krzyknął inny Auror.

Syriusz trzymał na celowniku właśnie tego człowieka. Czuł jak magia w jego duszy budzi się i wiruje, a następnie spływa do opuszków palców i lokuje się w trzymanej przez niego różdżce.

\- Nie widziałem żadnego futra, a wy? – Zapytał Kingsley. – Nie? Może jednak mam wystarczająco dobry wzrok. I może właśnie dlatego Moody przekazał mi dowodzenie. Powiem wam więcej… Jeśli jeszcze raz dojdzie do podobnej sytuacji, macie mnie słuchać i nie podważać moich rozkazów!

Mężczyzna rzucił Lily i Huncwotom przepraszające spojrzenie. Gryfoni jednak opuścili swoje różdżki dopiero w momencie, gdy byli pewni, że Aurorzy się wycofują.

\- Evans, co się stało? – Zapytał w końcu Syriusz. – Czy to prawda? O mamie Remusa?

Lily skinęła głową, ocierając łzy z policzka.

\- Ojciec mu o tym powiedział. Powiedział też Aurorom, że Remus jest wilkołakiem i że nie wolno mu zobaczyć ciała matki.

\- Dziękuję, Kingsley – James wyciągnął dłoń do Aurora, pokazując, że nie wini go za napiętą sytuację, do której doszło przed chwilą. Syriusz żałował, że on nie potrafi tak do tego podejść. – Przeprosiłbym za naszą reakcję, ale sam rozumiesz…

\- Słyszałem, co powiedział jego ojciec – odpowiedział cicho Kingsley. – Wilkołak czy nie, nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić innej reakcji na te słowa. Żyjemy w trudnych czasach, ale muszę przyznać, że szybko sięgacie po różdżki. Po egzaminach, jeśli będziecie szukali pracy, znajdźcie mnie w Ministerstwie. Departament Przestrzegania Magicznego Prawa potrzebuje trochę nowej krwi.

Syriusz posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Masz na myśli, _nieuprzedzonej_ krwi?

\- _Dokładnie_ to mam na myśli.

\- Wiesz może, co stało się z matką naszego przyjaciela? – Zapytał Peter.

\- Myślę, że _on_ powinien się dowiedzieć – odparł gorzko Kingsley. – Podczas gdy my zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez jeden oddział Śmierciożerców na parterze, drugi oddział przedarł się między nami nieco wcześniej, nie nosząc masek. Kiedy my byliśmy zajęci tutaj, tamci Śmierciożercy wysadzili w powietrze cały oddział, na którym leżeli Mugole. Przeżyło dwóch, ale nie sądzimy, że dotrwają do końca tygodnia.

Syriusz wymienił zimne spojrzenia z przyjaciółmi. Najpierw Dorea padła ich ofiarą, a teraz również mama Remusa?

\- Sprawdzę, co u nich.

Powoli zbliżył się do wejścia do pustego pokoju. Zauważył, że Mia rzuciła takie same zaklęcia ochronne jak wtedy, kiedy on był ranny, ale tym razem zostawiła drzwi otwarte. Ciało Remusa było sztywne, dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści i przylegające ciasno do boków. Mia opierała opuszki swoich palców na policzkach chłopaka, błagając wilka, żeby się cofnął.

\- Wróć do mnie, kochanie – Syriusz usłyszał szept Mii.

Remus upadł, pociągając za sobą Mię. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i rozpłakał się.


	68. Ostatni wróg

Od tłumaczki: Mam ostatnio bardzo zajęte weekendy, dlatego rozdziały pojawiają się na początku tygodnia. Po Nowym Roku powinniśmy wrócić do starego rozkładu (czyli soboty-niedziele).

A przed nami: Dorea Potter po raz ostatni. Mi też jest przykro, że tak się potoczyła historia, ale żyje ona własnym życiem i ja ją tylko tłumaczę. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 68 – OSTATNI WRÓG

26 czerwca 1977

Pierwsze promienie słońca wdarły się do pokoju, który Mia zabezpieczyła dla pogrążonego w żałobie Remusa. Chłopak przepłakał wiele godzin. Mii pozostało wyłącznie siedzenie w ciszy, trzymanie go w swoich ramionach, jak robiła to dawno temu, po bolesnych transformacjach. Teraz jednak nie wiedziała, jak go uleczyć. Nie wiedziała też, jak pomóc swojej rodzinie, kiedy jej matce pozostało kilka godzin życia.

Mia zastanawiała się, w jaki sposób profesor Dumbledore i Snape podchodzili do wymyślonego na chłodno planu, zgodnie z którym jeden z nich morduje drugiego. Inaczej reagowało się na nagłą śmierć, jak morderstwo Cedrika Digorry'ego albo utrata Syriusza za Zasłoną, ale Mia nie potrafiła się pogodzić z czekaniem, wiedząc, że nie można uniknąć tej śmierci. Nie była przyzwyczajona do bezsilności. Nie wiedziała, jak reagować.

\- Remusie? – Przeczesała czule palcami jego włosy, pochyliła się nad nim, żeby musnąć ustami jego czoło, a po chwili oparła o nie policzek. Głowę miał złożoną na jej udach, a ramionami mocno oplatał jej talię.

\- Ona naprawdę nie żyje? – Wykrztusił Remus zachrypniętym głosem. W odpowiedzi Mia mocniej go objęła.

\- Mia?

Spojrzała w górę, zaskoczona i zobaczyła, że w drzwiach pokoju stanął jej ojciec. W jakiś sposób udało się mu rozmontować jej zaklęcia ochronne i właśnie to ją najbardziej zdziwiło. Z drugiej strony jednak, musiała przyznać, że _była_ bardzo zdekoncentrowana.

\- Dorea chce zobaczyć Remusa – powiedział Charlus, a w jego oczach błyszczały łzy porażki.

Mia była pewna, że jej ojciec chciał osunąć się na ziemię, zapłakać i pozwolić żałobie zawładnąć jego zmysłami, ale Potterowie tak nie postępowali. Dorea wyraźnie dała jej to do zrozumienia pierwszego poranka, który spędziła w Rezydencji, ponad sześć lat temu.

 _Nie smuć się teraz. Wiem, że masz za sobą ciężkie przeżycia, ale należymy do rodziny Potterów, a Potterowie idą dalej. Musisz przyjąć to, co ci się przydarzyło, wyciągnąć z tego lekcję i ruszać dalej._

\- Chodźmy, synu – Charlus wyciągnął do niego rękę i podciągnął go do góry. Poklepał go pokrzepiająco po plecach.

\- Moja matka nie żyje – wymamrotał cicho Remus.

Charlus zmarszczył brwi, ale nie zabrał dłoni z ramienia Remusa, prowadząc go do sali, w której leżała Dorea.

\- Wiem, synu. Wiem.

\- Co ja teraz zrobię?

Charlus wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił chłopaka tak, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

\- Pozwolisz nam się sobą zająć. A teraz wejdź do niej. Ja zaczekam przed drzwiami. Dorea się nudzi i musi z kimś porozmawiać. A wiesz, jak kobiety z naszej rodziny lubią rozczulać się nad mężczyznami.

Kiedy zamknęły się drzwi do pokoju Dorei, Mia odetchnęła i rozejrzała się wokoło.

\- Gdzie są wszyscy?

Charlus odkaszlnął, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Mia, rozmawialiśmy z Uzdrowicielem i… Nie wygląda to dobrze.

Dziewczyna opuściła głowę. Zrozumiała, co chciał jej przekazać.

\- Jak długo?

\- Powiedzieli… - Zaczął, ale znowu musiał przeczyścić gardło. – Powiedzieli, że nie przetrwa nocy.

Mia chciała się rozpłakać. Chciała wrzeszczeć, chciała coś przekląć… Może nawet podpalić cały ten budynek z trawiącej ją bezsilności, ale przecież należała do rodziny Potterów. Więcej, była córką _Dorei Potter_ , a to, czego pragnęła było bezsensowne i krótkowzroczne. Bo mimo przynależności do Gryffindoru w obu liniach czasowych, Mia pogodziła się z myślą, że czasami było jej lepiej w zieleni, niż w czerwieni. Czasami preferowała srebro, a nie złoto. Musiała trzymać swoje emocje na wodzy, skoro niedługo zostanie rzucona w sam środek rozpaczających Gryfonów.

Uniosła głowę i odsunęła od siebie myśli o łzach. Musiała opanować sytuację. Ludzie na niej polegali. Jej rodzina jej potrzebowała. Jej wataha jej potrzebowała.

\- Czy odczuwa ból?

\- Nie.

\- Gdzie się podziali Jamie i Syriusz?

Charlus westchnął, zmartwiony o wszystkie swoje dzieci.

\- Syriusz nie przyjął wiadomości dobrze, co jest oczywistą reakcją. Nikt z nas nie zareagował dobrze. Wspomniał, że wybiera się na dach, żeby pooddychać świeżym powietrzem. Rozumiem, że chodziło mu o zapalenie papierosa? – Zaczekał, aż Mia skinie głową, po czym kontynuował. – Poprosiłem Lily, żeby na niego uważała. Peter z kolei zabrał twojego brata na dwór, żeby _rzeczywiście_ pooddychać świeżym powietrzem.

\- To dobrze. Dobrym pomysłem było rozdzielić ich. Peter sprawi, że James znajdzie się na chwilę w centrum uwagi. I bardzo się cieszę, że Syriusz nie jest sam – Mia naprawdę była bardzo wdzięczna swojemu ojcu za rozpoznanie potrzeb obu chłopców. – Tato, a jak ty się czujesz?

\- Źle – przyznał szczerze. – Nie sądzę, że w najbliższym czasie poczuję się lepiej, ale nie mogę się przecież rozpaść na kawałki. Mam trójkę… Nie, _czwórkę_ dzieci, którymi muszę się zająć. Teraz moim zadaniem jest się o was troszczyć.

Mia tylko westchnęła, słysząc jego słowa. O co chodziło z tymi mężczyznami Potterów, którzy z własnej woli brali na swoje barki ciężar całego świata? Zielone oczy, orzechowe oczy… Nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Dopóki mieli na głowie tuman czarnych, wijących się dziko włosów, mieli też siłę, żeby samemu zająć się wszystkimi bliskimi im osobami.

\- Nie musisz – poinformowała go. – Nie po raz pierwszy…

\- Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć – przerwał jej ze smutnym uśmiechem, który nie dosięgnął jego oczu. Oczy te, otoczone małymi kurzymi łapkami, które dodawały mu powagi, były wypełnione smutkiem i może odrobiną litości, bo Charlus _wiedział_ , że to rzeczywiście nie będzie pierwsza strata bliskiego człowieka, z jaką boryka się Mia. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i zamknął w tak mocnym uścisku, że Mia prawie się poddała rozpaczy. – Jesteś moją silną córeczką. Ale jaka silna byś nie była, moim zadaniem jest opiekować się tobą. Pozwolisz mi na to, prawda?

Mia skinęła głową, ale przez myśl przemknęły jej inne słowa. _Nasze zadanie_.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Gdy Remus wszedł do pokoju Dorei, natychmiast zwrócił uwagę na to, że kobieta, która wcześniej była nieprzytomna i miała blado-zielonkawy odcień skóry, była w dużo lepszym stanie, chociaż nie mniej zielona, niż wcześniej.

\- Dzień dobry, Remusie – uśmiechnęła się do niego ze smutkiem i wyciągnęła dłoń. Remus chwycił ją, jakby była ostatnią liną ratunkową, wyciągniętą do tonącego chłopaka. – Bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojej matki. Chodź, usiądź obok mnie. Przed tobą ciężkie czasy. Właściwie, przed _wami wszystkimi_. Widzę po twoich oczach, że słyszałeś, jak Charlus mówił Mii, że nie przeżyję nocy.

Potrząsnął głową.

\- Proszę, nie…

\- Zajmiesz się nimi, prawda? – Przerwała mu, ignorując jego błagalny głos. – Moją dziewczynką? Moimi chłopcami? I sobą?

Szybko skinął głową.

\- Tak, proszę pani.

\- Mówię poważnie, Remusie Lupin – spojrzała na niego twardo. – Będę wściekła, jeśli pozwolisz, żeby coś ci się stało tylko dlatego, że zawładnie tobą żałoba.

Poklepała delikatnie grzbiet jego dłoni, którą trzymał jej drugą rękę.

\- Nadchodzą mroczne czasy i nasz świat będzie potrzebował ludzi odważnych. Ludzi takich, jak ty. Twój ojciec był kiedyś dobrym człowiekiem. Pozwolił jednak, żeby to dobro zabiły mroczne cienie. Ty nie możesz się im poddać, jak on.

Remus zacisnął zęby.

\- Nie pozwolił mi nawet jej zobaczyć.

\- Spodziewałam się tego. Z tego powodu, kiedy go wczoraj zobaczyłam, wślizgnęłam się do pokoju twojej matki. Przeprowadziłyśmy z Hope uroczą rozmowę.

Remus spojrzał na Doreę szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Widziała się pani z moją mamą?

\- Dokładnie tak. Miałam nadzieję, że dzisiaj uda mi się wprowadzić ciebie do jej sali. Twój ojciec miał zaplanowane spotkanie, którego nie mógł przełożyć, więc by się o tym nie dowiedział. Była w bardzo złym stanie i prawdę mówiąc, sama nie wiedziałam, czy dotrwa, żeby cię zobaczyć – Dorea sięgnęła dłonią do swoich szat, które leżały na stoliku niedaleko jej łóżka. Widząc, co robi, Remus pomógł jej, żeby się nie przemęczała.

Dorea włożyła swoją zielonkawą dłoń do jednej z kieszeni i wyciągnęła mały kamień na złotym łańcuszku.

\- Twoja matka prosiła, żeby ci to dać.

Remus spojrzał z uczuciem na ozdobę, którą Dorea złożyła w jego rękach.

\- To jej naszyjnik. Mój ojciec dał go mamie na ich pierwszej randce.

\- Ametyst – dopowiedziała Dorea ze słodkim uśmiechem. – Jest przepiękny. Hope powiedziała mi, w jaki sposób poznała twojego ojca. Znasz tę historię?

Remus skinął głową, z pewną dozą rozbawienia wspominając, jak matka mu ją kiedyś opowiedziała.

\- Mieszkała niedaleko Cardiff. Kiedyś poszła na spacer do lasu i została zaatakowana przez jakiegoś mężczyznę. Później okazało się, że to był bogin.

Znał tę historię od kiedy był małym chłopcem. Był to jeden z powodów, dla których początkowo bardzo chciał zobaczyć bogina podczas zajęć z Obrony przed Czarną Magią, prowadzonych przez profesora Prewetta.

\- Tata prowadził obserwacje…

 _Watah wilkołaków_.

Odchrząknął nerwowo i po chwili kontynuował.

\- Usłyszał jej krzyki i ją uratował. Zmienił bogina w grzyby.

\- A potem zaprosił ją na kolację i dał jej ten naszyjnik – dokończyła Dorea. – Kiedyś w Hogwarcie nauczano o właściwościach i potencjale kamieni szlachetnych i kryształów. Teraz już się tego nie robi. Wiesz, do czego używany jest ametyst?

Remus tylko skinął głową i odpowiedział takim tonem, jakby cytował tekst z książki.

\- Ametysty pomagają w medytacji. Są odpowiednim medium do osiągnięcia spokoju umysłu, zwiększają zdolności poznawcze i odpędzają strach – spłynęło na niego zrozumienie. – Prawdopodobnie dlatego dał jej właśnie ametyst. W razie, gdyby jego nie było w pobliżu, ametyst miał sprawić, że nie będzie się bała.

\- Ametysty chronią również przed Czarną Magią.

Te kilka słów sprawiło, że Remus z wahaniem spojrzał na kryształ i zaczął się rozglądać za miejscem, gdzie mógłby go odłożyć, jakby się obawiał, że za chwilę zacznie palić mu skórę.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl – ostrzegła go Dorea. – Wilkołaki nie są mrocznymi stworzeniami. Nie praktykują Czarnej Magii. Twoja matka poprosiła mnie o przekazanie ci tego naszyjnika, bo wiedziała, że sama może nie mieć okazji. Chciała ci w ten sposób powiedzieć, że powinieneś znaleźć w sobie siłę, żeby walczyć ze swoim strachem, że powinieneś zrozumieć, kim naprawdę jesteś. A jesteś definicją dobroci i światła.

Dorea uśmiechnęła się i dotknęła z czułością jego policzka. Był to identyczny gest, jaki czyniła wobec niego matka, kiedy przezwyciężyła swój lęk przed wilkołakami.

\- Była dobrą matką. I dobrą kobietą. Gdyby nie urodziła się Mugolką, byłaby wspaniałą czarownicą.

Remus uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością na te słowa.

\- A teraz bądź tak dobry i sprowadź do mnie pozostałych.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Na dachu szpitala stał Syriusz i zastanawiał się, dlaczego słońce świeci tak jasno, podczas gdy w klinice panowała mroczna atmosfera. Pogoda powinna dopasować się do ich odczuć, powinno być szaro i mgliście, może nawet padać. Miał nadzieję, że spadnie deszcz, żeby zmyć ze świata cały jego brud.

Zaciągnął się dymem papierosowym, a następnie wypuścił dym nosem. Kiedy kilka lat temu spróbował tego sposobu po raz pierwszy, bolało jak jasna cholera, ale chciał wyglądać jak smok. I ten nawyk z nim pozostał.

Usłyszał, jak otwierają się drzwi za jego plecami. Zapach kwiatów nadal unosił się nad ubraniami Lily, mimo że wesele swojej siostry opuściła kilka godzin wcześniej. Żadne nie powiedziało ani słowa, kiedy Lily stanęła obok niego i zerknęła na dół, na zatłoczone londyńskie uliczki. Mijały minuty i ciszę przerwało dopiero sięgnięcie Syriusza po kolejnego papierosa.

\- Będziesz tak tylko stał, czy może poczęstujesz dziewczynę fajką?

Uniósł brew i posłał jej podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

\- Przecież ty nie palisz, Evans.

\- Zamknij się, Black – wyrwała papierosa z jego palców i włożyła między swoje wargi. – Tworzymy więź.

\- Naprawdę? Nie byłem tego świadomy – Syriusz wyciągnął z paczki drugiego papierosa, a samą paczkę schował do kieszeni swoich spodni. Niewerbalnie i bezróżdżkowo wyczarował mały płomyczek, który unosił się między nimi. Pochylił się nad nim, żeby zapalić papierosa i pozwolił Lily powtórzyć czynność. – Proszę bardzo.

Lily skinęła głową i z triumfalnym uśmiechem zaciągnęła się dymem. Natychmiast zaczęła kaszleć.

Syriusz zachichotał, widząc, jak Lily zmaga się z odzyskaniem oddechu. Ten widok zrekompensował mu utraconego papierosa.

W końcu odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Boże! Ty celowo palisz coś tak ohydnego?

\- Po co w ogóle tu przyszłaś? – Zapytał nagle Syriusz z irytacją. Jego rozbawienie rozwiało się.

\- Pan Potter poprosił mnie, żebym miała na ciebie oko – odpowiedziała Lily, patrząc na zapalonego papierosa w jej dłoni. Wyglądała tak, jakby zmagała się z samą sobą, zastanawiając się, czy ponownie się nim zaciągnąć. W końcu zdecydowała, że nie będzie się truć.

\- Powinnaś poszukać Jamesa.

\- Zostawiłam go z Peterem. Myślę, że _ty_ mnie bardziej potrzebujesz.

\- Dlaczego? – Odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. To nie _jej_ potrzebował. – Nawet nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Przyjaźnisz się z Mią i Remusem, nienawidzisz Jamesa i z tego powodu nienawidzisz też mnie.

Syriusz nigdy nie został uderzony jej klątwą, bo zwykle wszystkie były zarezerwowane dla Jamesa, ale niejeden raz rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie. Przez wiele lat torturował Snape'a, zachowywał się wobec niego dużo gorzej niż James i ona nigdy tego nie przeoczyła.

\- To nieprawda, że was nienawidzę – przyznała Lily, zraniona jego słowami. – Po prostu nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki załatwiacie niektóre sprawy. Ale w tej chwili to nie ma znaczenia. To niesprawiedliwe, tracić swoich rodziców i jest mi przykro, kiedy mój znajomy znajduje się w takiej sytuacji. Również nie ma znaczenia, czy przyjaźnię się z tą osobą, czy nie.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że czuję się dobrze – warknął Syriusz. – Idź, podręcz Jamesa swoją obecnością. To w końcu _jego_ matka umiera.

\- Ona jest też _twoją_ matką. A ty już jedną straciłeś.

Syriusz zamknął oczy, walcząc ze wspomnieniami, które atakowały go, jakby znajdował się w Myślodsiewni.

 _Wracasz do nazywania mnie per pani Potter? Kochany chłopcze, to niepotrzebne. Mówiłam ci już wielokrotnie, że możesz mi mówić po imieniu albo nazywać mnie mamą, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza. Zawsze byłam ciekawa, jaką minę zrobiłaby Walburga, gdyby usłyszała, że tak do mnie mówisz_.

Od tamtego momentu nazywał ją mamą.

\- Kurwa – jęknął Syriusz, czując kotłujące się w jego duszy emocje. W jego oczach wezbrały łzy, grożąc przelaniem się. – Evans, czy możemy… Możemy nie rozmawiać teraz o tym?

Błagał. Błagał ją i wzdrygnął się, kiedy poczuł jej rękę na swoim ramieniu.

Nie powinno być jej wolno dotykać go w taki sposób, jakby jej na nim zależało. Dotykać miękko i w taki dziwnie czuły sposób, jakiego Syriusz nigdy nie zaznał. Nie była Mią, nie należała do watahy i nigdy się z nią nie przespał. Jakie miała prawo, żeby się o niego troszczyć?

\- Możesz czuć smutek, Syriuszu.

\- Ale nie powinienem! – Wyrwał się spod jej dotyku, patrząc na nią gniewnie. – To sprawia, że czuję się słaby. Jeśli jestem smutny, oni wygrywają. Nie mam prawa odczuwać smutku. To moja wina!

Łzy spłynęły na jego policzki.

\- To przeze mnie Potterowie cierpią! Śmierć podąża za mną, kurwa, wszędzie! To z mojego powodu grożono Mii – przypomniał sobie konfrontację Mii i Bellatrix na weselu Narcyzy. – Przeze mnie James prawie zginął. Przeze mnie ty zostałaś zaatakowana. Do diabła, jedynym powodem, dla którego byliśmy dzisiaj w tym szpitalu jest fakt, że zaatakowali nas Śmierciożercy, którzy chcieli mnie zabić!

Spodziewał się, że Lily odwróci się na pięcie i odejdzie, jak każda dziewczyna, na którą nawrzeszczał chłopak. Spodziewał się, że na niego nakrzyczy. Każda inna dziewczyna na jej miejscu by tak postąpiła.

Ale Lily Evans była inna od tamtych dziewcząt.

\- Skończyłeś użalać się nad sobą? Może wtedy zrozumiesz, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie planuje wszystkich swoich posunięć wokół ciebie – spojrzała na niego twardo. Czułość, która jeszcze przed chwilą była w jej wzroku, wyparowała z niego. Nadal jednak wyczuwał jej troskę, co go nieco dziwiło. – Śmierciożercy atakują zdrajców krwi, Mugoli i czarodziejów urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach. Ty i Potterowie jesteście zdrajcami krwi. Carrowowie zaatakowaliby Pottera nawet gdyby ciebie tam nie było. Ja urodziłam się w rodzinie Mugoli i do niedawna przyjaźniłam się ze Ślizgonem, który na pewno ma kumpli wśród Śmierciożerców. Bogowie… Severus któregoś dnia sam może się stać jednym z nich.

Syriusz zwrócił uwagę na jej spostrzeżenie, ale nie skomentował go. Postanowił zastanowić się nad nim później.

\- Już wcześniej byłam na ich celowniku, ty durniu! – Postąpiła krok do przodu i uderzyła go w ramię. – Nie miałeś nic wspólnego z wypadkiem, który zdarzył się nad ranem. Ty tylko kupiłeś stary motocykl, co nie wiąże się w ogóle z faktem, że Śmierciożercy zaatakowali szpital. A kobieta, która leży w pokoju kilka pięter niżej _jest_ twoją matką!

Wskazała palcem drzwi, przez które sama przeszła jakiś czas wcześniej.

\- Musisz się opanować, bo za jakiś czas znienawidzisz sam siebie za to, że nie poszedłeś do niej, pożegnać się z nią!

\- Ale ja nie chcę – przyznał. Jego ton jednak bardziej przypominał głos mężczyzny, który za chwilę ma się spotkać twarzą w twarz ze smokiem, a nie jęk dziecka, które nie chce posprzątać swojego pokoju.

\- Nie pytam cię o to, czego chcesz – powiedziała stanowczo Lily. – Ale jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, co myślę… A powiem ci nawet, jeśli nie chcesz wiedzieć… Uważam, że życie dało ci porządnie w kość i coś w tobie złamało.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, słysząc jej słowa. Był zaskoczony, że miała odwagę powiedzieć mu to w twarz, ale zdecydował, że nie będzie się na razie zastanawiał, czy to prawda.

\- Twoja pierwsza rodzina karała cię za to, że byłeś sobą. Twoja druga rodzina przychyliłaby ci nieba tylko dlatego, że istniejesz. Mia jako jedyna z nas wszystkich ma odwagę, żeby tobie rozkazywać, ale powiem ci szczerze, że Mia jest subiektywna, bo jeśli nie jest akurat związana z Remusem, gapi się tylko na _twój_ tyłek – Lily zmrużyła oczy, kiedy odważył się uśmiechnąć.

\- Wszyscy twoi przyjaciele podążają za tobą w kłopoty, co oznacza, że na mnie spada obowiązek trzymania was w szeregu. Ty i ja jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Syriuszu Black – powstrzymała się od dodania „czy tego chcesz, czy nie", ale Syriusz i tak usłyszał te słowa w jej tonie. – Nie będę cię głaskała po głowie, jak robi to reszta świata. A zatem teraz mnie przytulisz, bo właśnie przeżyłam bardzo trudne dwadzieścia cztery godziny, z czego pierwszą połowę radziłam sobie z moim koszmarnym szwagrem, a drugą z _wami_.

Syriusz nie czekał ani sekundy. Jego długie ramiona oplotły ciasno drobną czarownicę i chłopak przyciągnął ją do siebie. Uśmiechnął się, widząc szok na jej twarzy i domyślił się, że musiała się spodziewać odepchnięcia. Załkała i Syriusz uświadomił sobie, jak dziwnie musiała wyglądać ta sytuacja. Ona została wysłana za nim, żeby pocieszyć jego, a stali teraz na dachu i to on trzymał płaczącą Lily w ramionach.

W jego piersi wezbrało dziwne, nieznane ciepło, kiedy odetchnął zapachem dziewczyny, którą obejmował. Zupełnie inne uczucie niż to, które opanowywało go, kiedy trzymał w objęciach Mię albo inną dziewczynę. Nie pragnął Lily, ale mimo wszystko jej uścisk był mu potrzebny. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy sobie uświadomił, że tak musiał się czuć James, kiedy obejmował Mię.

\- Już dobrze – Lily odsunęła się od niego i otarła łzy. – Dobrze. Idź na dół. Musisz dzisiaj być ze swoją rodziną.

Syriusz złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

\- Idziesz ze mną.

\- Nie. Powinieneś być z…

\- Rodziną. Chcesz tego, czy nie, Evans… _Lily_ – poprawił się z uśmiechem. – Jesteś jedną z nas od bardzo dawna.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Mia uniosła wzrok, kiedy usłyszała Syriusza i Lily wchodzących do pokoju. Westchnęła i spojrzeniem próbowała ich uprzedzić, w co się właśnie wpakowali. Dorea, chora i umierająca, promieniowała energią i dyktowała swojej rodzinie ostatnią wolę.

Wszyscy poza wyczerpanym Charlusem wyglądali na zaszokowanych.

\- Jeśli chodzi o kwiaty, to nie chcę róż ani goździków. Róże straciły ostatnio na znaczeniu, bo można je wszędzie dostać, a goździki są tandetne. Lubię hortensje i orchidee… Syriuszu, Lily, miło was widzieć – uśmiechnęła się, a po chwili rozpromieniła, jakby ją olśniło. – Lilie! Uwielbiam lilie. Chociaż wolę różowe japońskie lilie od tych, które James wytatuował na swojej klatce piersiowej.

James zaczerwienił się.

\- Co? – Lily z kolei zbladła. Odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka i spojrzała na jego pierś. Wiedziała, że posiada tatuaż, ale nikt nigdy jej nie powiedział, co to było.

\- Mamo… - James odkaszlnął i uniknąwszy spojrzenia Lily, wrócił do tematu, o którym mówił, zanim jego przyjaciele im przerwali. – Czy możemy przestać planować twój pogrzeb?

\- A dlaczego nie możemy tego zrobić teraz?

\- Bo powinnaś odpoczywać – odpowiedziała jej Mia.

\- Odpocznę jutro.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z niedowierzaniem, bo Dorea była świadoma tego, że może nie dożyć kolejnego dnia.

\- Nie patrzcie tak na mnie. Nigdy nie byłam czarownicą, która siedzi i nic nie robi. Przecież nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś inny zaplanował coś, czym sama mogę się zająć. Mogę przecież sama zaplanować swój pogrzeb, prawda? – Pytanie Dorei było zdecydowanie retoryczne, bo po chwili sama na nie odpowiedziała. – Wykorzystam do granic możliwości czas, jaki mi pozostał. I prawdę mówiąc, jestem wdzięczna za ten czas, bo znając wasz smak, okazałoby się, że mój grobowiec pokryją stokrotki.

\- A co jest nie tak ze stokrotkami, kochanie? – Zapytał ją Charlus, pozwalając jej na jej ostatnią zachciankę.

\- Są _proste_! – Prychnęła, jakby samo istnienie stokrotek ją obrażało. Jakby sugerowało, że Dorea Potter, z domu Black, była prosta! – Niech wam będzie. Skoro nie chcecie pozwolić starej kobiecie na chwilę radosnego planowania, później zrobię dla was listę. W międzyczasie macie się opanować i wyglądać jak dzieci, które wychowałam. Mówię o was _wszystkich_ , biorąc pod uwagę, jak często gościłam was w swoim domu. Chcę wam coś powiedzieć i mam nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie tak głupi, żeby mi przerwać.

Wszyscy obecni skinęli głowami.

\- James.

James chwycił delikatnie dłoń Dorei. Traktował ją, jakby była zrobiona ze szkła i na pewno z tego powodu został przez chwilę potraktowany chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Oczekuję, że udasz się z ojcem do banku Gringotta i rozpoczniesz proces obejmowania spadku – była Ślizgonką do szpiku kości. Pomyślała o wszystkim i teraz trzeba było wprowadzić te plany w życie. Mia uśmiechnęła się lekko. Ona i James _wiedzieli_ , że matka ich kocha, więc nie musiała marnować ostatnich chwil życia na zapewnianie ich o tym. Oni po prostu _wiedzieli_.

\- Gdy będziesz w banku, otworzysz osobne konta dla swojej siostry i Syriusza – spojrzała ostro na chłopaka, kiedy spróbował zaprotestować. – Nie przerywaj mi, młody człowieku. Wiem, że w twoim skarbcu znajduje się ogromna ilość złota, ale jesteś _moim_ synem i nie przeszkodzisz mi w obdarowaniu siebie tym, co chcę ci dać.

Syriusz wytarł dłonią mokrą od łez twarz.

\- Rozumiem, mamo.

\- James, proszę cię, żebyś przyłożył się do egzaminów z tym roku. I postaraj się nie uprzykrzać życia tej ślicznej czarownicy – Dorea wskazała dłonią Lily, która zarumieniła się, słysząc te słowa. – Wiem, że to będzie wyzwanie. Ale uważam, że czas skończyć z dziecinadą.

\- Tak, mamo – James skinął głową i wyglądał jakby nie chciał puścić jej dłoni, ale ona skinęła na Syriusza.

\- Syriuszu, przestaniesz się winić za wszystko. Wina, która zagnieździła się w twoim sercu sprawia, że jesteś w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie. Jesteś Gryfonem, rozemocjonowanym, czasami bezmyślnym Gryfonem. Ale jesteś też dziedzicem rodu Blacków i mam nadzieję, że któregoś dnia odzyskasz kontrolę nad tą rodziną i oczyścisz ją z wszystkiego zła. Nawet jeśli miałoby się to stać przez poślubienie dobrej kobiety, która przyjmie twoje nazwisko i _za ciebie_ odbuduje ten ród – uścisnęła mocno jego rękę i uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Syriusz nachylił się nad nią, żeby ją przytulić.

\- Zajmij się moimi dziećmi – szepnęła do niego, prawdopodobnie nieświadoma tego, że większość nastolatków zebranych w pokoju usłyszała jej słowa dzięki swojemu wyostrzonemu słuchowi. – Obiecaj mi.

\- Będą bezpieczni – przyrzekł Syriusz. – Obiecuję.

Odskoczył od jej łóżka zanim zaczął znowu płakać.

Mia zauważyła, że wrócił na swoje miejsce obok Lily, oparł się o nią ramieniem i zastygł bez ruchu.

\- Mia – Dorea wyciągnęła dłoń do córki.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową i nie wstała.

\- Nie.

\- Uparta mała czarownico – powiedziała Dorea z czułością. – Zostaniesz panią Rezydencji, Lady Potter i w twoim interesie będzie reprezentowanie rodu Potterów i Blacków. Oczekuję, że będziesz się trzymała reguł, które zostały ci dane z twoim obecnym życiem.

Zszokowana Mia szeroko otworzyła oczy i napotkała spojrzenie swojej matki.

\- Trzymaj się tych reguł. Nigdy od nich nie odstępuj.

Mia doskonale rozumiała, o co chodzi. Dorea prosiła ją, żeby nie zmieniać przeszłości, bez względu na to, co miało to oznaczać dla przyszłości.

\- Pamiętaj, że liczy się _jakość_ życia, a nie jego _długość_ – Dorea uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Mia w końcu podała jej dłoń. – Chcę, żebyś wypełniła wiele istnień swoim uśmiechem i swoją miłością. Niczego więcej od ciebie nie chcę. Śmierci nie można uniknąć, więc bierzcie z życia, ile możecie. Wszyscy.

Dorea powiodła wzrokiem po ludziach obecnych w jej pokoju i we wszystkich parach oczu w nią wpatrzonych widziała łzy.

\- Nie chcemy, żebyś odeszła – przyznała Mia. – Chcemy, żebyś walczyła.

\- A czy ja przestałam walczyć? Czy wyglądam na pokonaną? – Dorea usiadła z prostymi plecami. Uniosła dumnie głowę. – Nazywam się Dorea Black Potter i nic się nie dzieje bez mojej zgody. To wszystko ma miejsce, bo pozwalam temu mieć miejsce. Walczę z tym, z czym mogę i akceptuję to, co nieuniknione. Moi kochani, to nie jest mój koniec.

Uśmiechnęła się do nich słodko, a jej szare oczy promieniały.

\- Śmierć będzie ostatnim wrogiem, który zostanie pokonany.


	69. Bezpieczna przestrzeń

Od tłumaczki: Taki słodko-gorzki rozdział przed nami. Natomiast okazuje się, że na same Święta Bożego Narodzenia dostaniemy rozdział wyjątkowo słodki. Ale musimy zaczekać do przyszłego tygodnia. Tymczasem, miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 69 – BEZPIECZNA PRZESTRZEŃ

27 czerwca 1977

Dorea Potter udowodniła Uzdrowicielom, że się mylili, z uporem przeżywając całą noc i cały kolejny dzień. Wydała swoje ostatnie tchnienie chwilę po tym, jak słońce zaszło nad Londynem, otoczona przez swojego męża i dzieci, które uważała za swoje. Rodzinie pozwolono pozostać w pokoju zmarłej tak długo, jak będą tego potrzebowali, żeby się pożegnać, ale w końcu Uzdrowiciele stwierdzili, że muszą porozmawiać z Charlusem o tym, co robić dalej.

Syriusz zabrał wszystkich na dach i rozdzielił pomiędzy przyjaciół swoje papierosy. Wszyscy wzięli po jednym poza Lily, która stwierdziła, że wypaliła już swój przydział. W międzyczasie stanęła między Syriuszem i Mią, dotykając oboje ramionami. Remus stał po drugiej stronie Mii, jedną ręką obejmując ją w pasie, a w drugiej trzymając papierosa. Po lewej stronie Syriusza stał James, błędnym wzrokiem wpatrując się w panoramę Londynu, z fajką w ustach. Peter stał obok Jamesa. Jedną rękę trzymał na ramieniu przyjaciela, a w drugiej powoli dopalał się jego papieros.

Wszyscy w ciszy patrzyli w dal.

Powoli Lily odsunęła się od grupy, a Syriusz i Mia natychmiast wypełnili przestrzeń, którą opuściła. Remus musnął ustami czoło Mii, wyrzucił za barierkę budynku niedopałek i również odszedł, cicho zmuszając Petera do zrobienia tego samego. James, Syriusz i Mia, dzieci Dorei, zostali sami, żeby po niej rozpaczać.

Peter skorzystał z okazji, żeby wymknąć się do toalety, natomiast Remus podążył schodami za Lily. Znalazł ją w końcu przed pokojem Dorei, stojącą na korytarzu razem z Charlusem. W tym momencie Remus zorientował się, jak podobnie i jednocześnie różnie od jego ojca zachowywał się mężczyzna. Charlus Potter był dziwnie spokojny. Smutny i złamany, ale nie pełen gniewu i żądzy zemsty. Wyglądał na… Zagubionego.

\- Panie Potter, czy mogę panu jakoś pomóc? – Zapytała cicho Lily.

Charlus spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem, wdzięczny za jej propozycję.

\- Dziękuję, Lily, ale nie. Potrzebuję trochę czasu dla siebie, żeby zebrać myśli i poczynić kolejne przygotowania. Ale jeśli nie miałabyś nic przeciwko temu, chciałbym cię prosić, żebyś dopilnowała, że moje dzieci trafią dzisiaj do domu.

\- Nie ma problemu. Już poinformowałam swoich rodziców, co się stało. Przeprowadzę się na jakiś czas do Rezydencji i postaram się pomóc, na ile to możliwe. Nawet jeśli miałoby to polegać wyłącznie na pilnowaniu Syriusza, żeby nie zrobił czegoś głupiego. Oczywiście, jeśli nie ma pan nic przeciwko.

\- Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny, panno Evans.

Remus, oparty o ścianę, obserwował Lily, robiącą to, co potrafiła najlepiej: zajmowała się ludźmi. Wiedział, że sam był dobrym prefektem, ale Lily była o niebo lepsza. Podczas gdy on porządnie i z zaangażowaniem wypełniał swoje obowiązki, Lily upewniała się, czy pierwszoroczni są w łóżkach o odpowiedniej porze, czy żaden z młodszych uczniów nie płacze z tęsknoty za domem, czy każdy urodzony w rodzinie Mugoli, nieważne do jakiego domu został przydzielony, wie, jak korzystać z sowiarni i jak reagować na coś, z czym do tej pory nie miał do czynienia. Remus troszczył się o Huncwotów i o Mię. Lily troszczyła się o wszystkich.

Zastanawiał się, czy była to dla niej forma terapii, skoro cała jej rodzina się od niej odwróciła. Słyszał już o jej nowym szwagrze i zakładał, że chęć Lily do przeprowadzenia się do Rezydencji była też częściowo podyktowana chęcią oddalenia się od tego mężczyzny najdalej, jak tylko mogła. Z tego, co zrozumiał, siostra Lily i jej świeżo poślubiony małżonek zdecydowali się odłożyć podróż poślubną ze względu na nieciekawą sytuację finansową. Jednocześnie zagrali na poczuciu przyzwoitości Lily i jej rodziców, i wyżebrali od nich więcej pieniędzy niż to, na co Evansowie mogli sobie pozwolić. Wszystko z tego powodu, że znaleźli dom w Little Whinging, który zamierzali kupić.

\- Za pańskim pozwoleniem, przyślę do szpitala Tilly, żeby pomogła panu pozałatwiać wszystkie sprawy - powiedziała do Charlusa.

\- Doceniam to – mężczyzna skinął głową i po chwili zmarszczył brwi. – Spodziewam się, że Tilly już wie o odejściu Dorei. Na pewno będzie chciała zająć czymś ręce.

Remus zaczął się zastanawiać, czy magia Tilly była związana w jakiś sposób z Doreą. Poczuł w głębi duszy, że trzeba jak najszybciej wyruszyć do Rezydencji i przysłać Tilly do Charlusa, bo dzięki temu żadne z nich nie będzie rozpaczać w samotności.

Pozostawiwszy Charlusa przed pokojem Dorei, Lily uśmiechnęła się miękko do Remusa, gdy dostrzegła go pod przeciwległą ścianą.

\- Gotowa? – Zapytał ją.

Skinęła głową.

\- Zabierzmy wszystkich do domu.

Kiedy w końcu udało im się ściągnąć z dachu Mię, Syriusza i Jamesa, Lily zaprowadziła wszystkich w kierunku najbliższego kominka, żegnając się w międzyczasie z Peterem, który poczuł nagłą potrzebę powrotu do domu i spotkania ze swoją matką.

Wszyscy doskonale tę potrzebę rozumieli.

\- No, dobrze. Czas spać, dzieciaki – powiedziała Lily rozkazującym tonem, w momencie, kiedy przekroczyli próg kominka w Dworze Potterów. – Za nami kilka długich, trudnych dni. Przyniosę wam herbatę, jeśli ktoś tego potrzebuje.

James wszedł na schody, nie odzywając się do nikogo.

\- Whisky jest tam, w barku – mruknął Syriusz, niedbałym gestem wskazując mebel stojący w kącie komnaty, uzupełniony alkoholem.

\- Wleję trochę do twojej filiżanki – ugięła się Lily i lekko ścisnęła jego ramię, w pocieszającym geście.

Mia w ciszy obserwowała, jak Syriusz i Remus podążyli za Jamesem, pozostawiając ją w komnacie z przyjaciółką. Przeszła się wzdłuż ścian, patrząc na każdy mebel, jakby był dla niej nowością. Jakby znajdowała się w obcym miejscu. Dotknęła delikatnie zielonej zakładki wystającej z książki obyczajowej, która leżała na stoliku kawowym. Zakładka była zrobiona z miękkiego materiału i miała wyhaftowanego srebrnego węża na jednym końcu. Mia zamknęła oczy.

\- Tilly? – Zawołała cicho Lily, przyciągając uwagę Mii.

Skrzatka pojawiła się, a jej widok wstrząsnął obiema czarownicami. Wyglądała strasznie. Jej ogromne, niebieskie oczy były mokre od łez, a w dłoni trzymała olbrzymią chusteczkę, którą co chwilę wycierała nos.

\- Panienka Lily wzywała Tilly?

Kiedy skrzatka dostrzegła, że Lily trzyma rękę w barku i palce zaciska na szyjce karafki pełnej whisky, strzeliła palcami i znikąd w powietrzu pojawiła się srebrna taca z filiżankami wypełnionymi herbatą. Wskazała palcem naczynie na środku, które miało ciemniejszą zawartość.

\- Tilly zrobiła herbatę. W filiżance młodego panicza Syriusza już jest whisky.

\- Dziękuję, Tilly – Lily uśmiechnęła się do niej słodko. – Pan Potter byłby bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś dotrzymała mu towarzystwa w szpitalu. Obiecuję, że zajmę się wszystkimi podczas twojej nieobecności. Wezwę cię, gdybyśmy czegoś potrzebowali.

Tilly miała nietęgą minę. Spojrzała na Mię, która w końcu odłożyła książkę swojej matki z powrotem na stolik.

\- Tilly pójdzie, jeśli… Jeśli… - Zaczęła, ale zawahała się na dłuższą chwilę. Dopiero po przeciągających się sekundach jej spojrzenie skierowane na Mię stwardniało i Tilly dokończyła stanowczym tonem. – Jeśli Pani tego ode mnie wymaga.

\- Co? – Mia zbladła. Przypomniała sobie Stworka, który nazwał ją „panią" w taki sposób, jakby słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło, ale nie miał nad tym żadnej kontroli. Spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na skrzatkę domową, która przez ostatnie sześć lat karmiła ją, szyła jej ubrania i czesała jej włosy.

\- Czy Pani chce, żeby Tilly udała się do kliniki świętego Munga?

Magia uderzyła w Mię, która desperacko próbowała zwalczyć nową więź.

\- Tilly, nie jestem…

\- Mia, musisz – błagała ją Lily.

Mia zacisnęła powieki i potrząsnęła głową. Zgodziła się, żeby skrzatka domowa zajmowała się nią, przede wszystkim dlatego, że Tilly była uparta i doskonale opanowała sztukę manipulacji emocjonalnej. Ale nie potrafiła się pogodzić z więzią, która miała powstać między czarownicą i jej niewolnicą. Nie potrafiła zaakceptować tego, że Tilly była spadkiem, własnością przechodzącą z matki na córkę. Bo tak było przyjęte w czarodziejskim świecie. Przerażało ją to. Jedną z cech, które definiowały jej istotę, jej moralność, była pewność, że nigdy dobrowolnie nie zniewoli żadnej istoty.

A jednak w oczach Tilly widziała nie tylko smutek. Widziała strach. Tilly bała się odrzucenia. Bała się, że zostanie oddana do innej rodziny, albo że trafi z powrotem do Blacków. A Mia nie mogła pozwolić, żeby Tilly wróciła do Walburgi.

\- Tak, Tilly – powiedziała w końcu, przełykając ślinę, która nie chciała przejść przez jej gardło. – Pani chce, żebyś zajęła się jej ojcem.

Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy Tilly odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Tilly postąpi zgodnie z życzeniami swojej Pani – skrzatka pochyliła z szacunkiem głowę i zniknęła z cichym trzaskiem.

\- Wszystko się ułoży, Mia – szepnęła Lily.

\- Nie, nie ułoży się – Mia potrząsnęła głową, czując się brudna i z obrzydzeniem patrząc na siebie. – Jestem _właścicielką_ skrzata domowego. Świat stanął na głowie.

Sięgnęła dłonią do srebrnej tacy i celowo wybrała filiżankę Syriusza. Osuszyła ją, ciesząc się, gdy ciepło whisky otuliło rany, które sama sobie zadała.

\- W końcu wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Ale najpierw będzie gorzej – westchnęła Mia, myśląc kolejnych kilku latach, podczas których sytuacja diametralnie się zmieni. – Dziękuję, Lily, że zajęłaś się moją rodziną.

Spojrzała w oczy przyjaciółki i na moment o wszystkim zapomniała. _Takie zielone. Zupełnie, jak… Jak oczy Harry'ego._

\- Ja… Na Merlina, jestem taka zmęczona. Idę do łóżka.

\- Odprowadzę cię – Lily sięgnęła do barku i nalała whisky do pustej filiżanki. Zaklęciem uniosła tacę przed sobą i podążyła za Mią długim korytarzem, aż do podwójnych, bielonych drzwi.

Kiedy przeszły przez próg, Mia usłyszała, że Lily cicho westchnęła na widok, który się przed nią ukazał.

Trzech dorosłych czarodziejów wślizgnęło się do jej dużego łóżka i każdy z nich znajdował się już w objęciach snu.

Uwaga Lily przeniosła się na Mię, która w ogóle nie była zaskoczona tym stanem rzeczy. Zamiast tego ruszyła przed siebie i zajęła pustą przestrzeń, którą zostawili między sobą James i Remus. Wiedziała, że myśleli o niej.

Oparła się plecami o pierś Remusa, a jego ramię instynktownie owinęło się wokół jej talii. Ciało Jamesa również zareagowało nieświadomie i chłopak przyłożył policzek do ramienia siostry, podczas gdy jednocześnie przesunął się Syriusz i jego głowa wylądowała na jej udach. Mia cicho westchnęła i wsunęła palce w gęste włosy Syriusza, przeczesując je delikatnie.

Lily zamrugała oczami ze zdumienia, przyglądając się tej scenie. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że do czegoś takiego dochodziło nie po raz pierwszy.

Wszystkim było wygodnie dokładnie, tam, gdzie leżeli. Leżeli na sobie, obok siebie i ze splecionymi rękoma i nogami. Zupełnie jak zwierzęta, które zasypiają ciasno do siebie przytulone dla ciepła i bezpieczeństwa.

Mia patrzyła bez słowa, jak Lily odstawia tacę na stolik nocny i rzuca na nią zaklęcie, które spowoduje, że w każdym momencie nocy herbata będzie nadal gorąca. Następnie dziewczyna podeszła na drugą stronę łóżka i delikatnie zdjęła z twarzy Jamesa czarne okulary, które położyła obok tacy. Dopiero wtedy usiadła wygodnie w głębokim fotelu stojącym w kącie komnaty, gdzie po chwili zasnęła.

Mia zamknęła oczy i też dała się ponieść snom i marzeniom.

 _Hermiona upadła w przedsionku rezydencji przy Grimmauld. Trzymała się za brzuch i starała się nie zwymiotować. Nienawidziła krajowych świstoklików, nie wspominając o międzynarodowych. Burza brązowych loków była zdecydowanie mniej uporządkowana, niż zwykle. Bolały ją oczy. A jednak pozwoliła sobie na łzy dopiero w momencie, kiedy upewniła się, że nie zwróci śniadania na podłogę._

 _Jej płacz zaalarmował wszystkich, którzy byli w domu. Po chwili z każdej strony otaczali ją czarodzieje, ale to dopiero Remus przyciągnął ją do siebie, pozwolił jej ukryć twarz na swoim ramieniu i zaniósł ją do jej pokoju. Usiadł razem z nią na jej łóżku, oparł się o ścianę i zamknął ją w silnym uścisku._

 _\- Co się stało? – Zapytał. – Widziałaś się z nimi?_

 _\- Oni już nigdy mnie nie poznają – załkała Hermiona w odpowiedzi. – Ja… Przebyłam całą drogę do Australii. Wiedziałam, że nie będą mnie pamiętać, ale ich widok… Remusie, moi rodzice są… Mogliby być martwi._

 _\- W pewnym sensie masz rację i jest mi z tego powodu bardzo przykro._

 _Hermiona spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła, że od progu przyglądają im się Syriusz, Harry i Ron. Obaj młodzi czarodzieje wyglądali na zaniepokojonych jej łzami, w przeciwieństwie do Syriusza, który ruszył w jej kierunku i przejął ją z ramion Remusa, pozwalając jej wypłakać się na swojej piersi. Bycie uwięzioną między ich ciepłymi ciałami sprawiło w jakiś sposób, że opuściła ją pustka i żałoba, a wypełniło ją poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Miała złamane serce, ale była w domu._

 _\- Masz prawo do łez, kotku – Syriusz delikatnie wodził palcami po jej plecach i składał lekkie pocałunki na jej czole. – Nie zawsze musisz być tą najsilniejszą._

 _Skinęła głową i spojrzała w bok, czując, że Remus opuszcza jej łóżko i kieruje się ku drzwiom. Stając w progu, położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego i delikatnie popchnął go do przodu._

 _Brązowe oczy napotkały wzrok zielonych i Hermiona znowu załkała, co sprawiło, że Harry rzucił się do niej. Przytulił ją i westchnął, wdzięczny, że może zapewnić jej chociaż kontakt fizyczny. Winił siebie za to, że była zmuszona odebrać swoim rodzicom wspomnienia._

 _Trzymała się Harry'ego, jakby był jej ostatnią deską ratunku. Nie wiedziała z kolei, jak poradzić sobie z Ronem, który nadal stał bez ruchu w progu i wpatrywał się w przyjaciół zawstydzonym wzrokiem, jakby zakłócał bardzo intymny moment._

 _\- Siema, Ron – Tonks pojawił się obok niego. Wsunęła głowę do pokoju i spojrzała na swojego męża, spojrzeniem pytając, co się stało._

 _\- Hermiona widziała swoich rodziców – odpowiedział Remus._

 _Tonks westchnęła, patrząc na dziewczynę ze współczuciem. Każdy stracił kogoś na wojnie. Hermiona wiedziała, że zginął ojciec Tonks, więc kobieta była bardziej świadoma, jaki to ból._

 _\- W takim razie cieszę się, że ma was. Zajmiecie się nią, prawda? – Posłała mężowi wymowne spojrzenie i dłonią wskazała wszystkich trzech czarodziejów, widząc jak Remus potrząsa przecząco głową. – Nawet się nie waż. Wszyscy trzej straciliście rodziców. Wiecie, jakie to uczucie i czego ona teraz potrzebuje. Więc nic nie mówcie i się nią zajmijcie._

 _\- A co ja powinienem zrobić? – Zapytał Ron, czując się nieswojo, gdy obserwował, jak Hermiona tuli się do Harry'ego, pocieszana jednocześnie przez Syriusza masującego jej plecy._

 _\- Wracaj do domu. Zobacz się z rodzicami._

 _Ron skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na Hermionę, rzucił jej ciepły uśmiech i ucieszył się, gdy przyjaciółka odpowiedziała jaśniejszym spojrzeniem._

 _Kiedy zniknął, Tonks odwróciła się do Remusa._

 _\- Zostaliśmy sami. Tylko rodzina. Tylko wataha._

Mia otworzyła oczy w środku nocy, czując na karku gorący oddech Remusa. Odwróciła głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć i zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy trzymał ją z taką desperacją, żeby pomóc jej przejść przez żałobę po Dorei, czy może sam musiał poradzić sobie ze swoją stratą. Zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na Syriusza, którego głowa nadal leżała na jej udach. Martwiła się o niego, bo w każdej chwili mógł się obudzić i ześlizgnąć w otchłań rozpaczy po utracie jedynej matki, która kiedykolwiek okazała mu uczucie. Ten smutek, który czuła, był podobny do poprzedniego razu, a jednak inny. Straciła swoich biologicznych rodziców wiele lat temu. I chociaż nie umarli, ich utrata była nieodwracalna za sprawą zaklęcia zapomnienia. Obecna sytuacja była dużo gorsza. Dorea była jej matką na każdy ze sposobów. Nie łączyły ich tylko więzy krwi. Dla Mii bolesną była myśl, że gdy wstanie rano i zejdzie na śniadanie, nie zastanie Dorei, wybierającej ze swojej miski winogron i borówek.

Czując przeszywający ból w piersi, Mia wyrwała się z objęć Syriusza i Remusa, i przysunęła się do Jamesa, przyciskając do niego swoje ciało. Twarz schowała w jego gęstych włosach. Była taka część jej duszy, która chciała wierzyć, że obok niej leżał Harry. Może gdyby on rzeczywiście był z nimi, rodzina nie zostałaby tak silnie dotknięta utratą Dorei. Jej wzrok przesunął się po chwili dalej, gdzie zauważyła Lily, śpiącą głęboko na wygodnym fotelu.

Mia uśmiechnęła się lekko, przypominając sobie słowa, jakie wypowiedziała Tonks wiele lat temu.

 _Tylko rodzina. Tylko wataha_.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

31 lipca 1977

Pogrzeb Dorei był podniosłym wydarzeniem. Nalegał na to Charlus, który twierdził, że Dorea byłaby na nich wściekła, gdyby wiedziała, że są pogrążeni w żałobie po jej stracie, zamiast wychwalać wszystkie jej szlachetne czyny.

I w jakiś sposób, po jej pogrzebie, wszystko zaczęło wracać do normy. Smutek, który wisiał w powietrzu, z każdym mijającym dniem był mniej wyczuwalny.

Lily została w Rezydencji przez kilka tygodni, zanim zdecydowała się wrócić do domu. Jednak wystarczyły ledwo dwa dni po jej powrocie, żeby świeżo poślubiony mąż Petunii został poinformowany, że ma w rodzinie czarownicę. Zareagował na to potokiem przekleństw i obrzydzeniem. Czując się w tej sytuacji bardzo niekomfortowo, rodzice Lily zaproponowali, żeby młodzi małżonkowie wyprowadzili się do swojego nowego domu, ale wtedy zaprotestowała Lily, decydując się na spędzenie lata w Dworze Potterów. Tam właśnie znalazła bezpieczne schronienie, z dala od swojej rozdartej rodziny.

Wszyscy popadli w przyjemną, leniwą rutynę, aż do dnia następującego po drugiej pełni księżyca w lipcu.

W międzyczasie Charlus i James spędzali dużo czasu w banku Gringotta, gdzie ojciec zaczął przekazywać synowie wiedzę o majątku i funduszach Potterów. Założyli indywidualny skarbiec dla Mii, odłożyli pieniądze dla Syriusza – mimo jego protestów – i James otrzymał również dostęp do skarbca, który Potterowie założyli dla Remusa i regularnie dokonywali tam wpłat. Znając doskonale swojego przyjaciela, James obiecał Mii, że nie wypełni tego skarbca ogromem złota, ale zamiast tego będzie dodawał tyle, żeby Remus utrzymał się w szkole, posiadając dobre gatunkowo ubrania i książki.

Syriusz spędzał większość czasu na naprawie swojego motocykla, odmawiając pomocy oferowanej przez Jamesa, Remusa i Petera. Zamiast tego wolał być sam lub w towarzystwie Lily. Chętnie chłonął całą wiedzę o Mugolach, jaką starała się mu przekazać i ze smutkiem przyjął do wiadomości, że nie uda mu się jej nauczyć miłości do motocykli i whisky. Znaleźli jednak wspólny temat w postaci gustów muzycznych, które mieli podobne i godzinami mogli dyskutować, który zespół był najlepszy w świecie czarodziejów, a który w świecie Mugoli.

Mia dni i noce poświęcała Remusowi. W dodatku do stresu, jaki spowodowała druga pełnia księżyca przypadająca w lipcu, chłopakowi odmówiono wstępu na pogrzeb swojej matki. I okazało się, że Lyall Lupin wzniósł bardzo specyficzne osłony wokół nagrobka swojej małżonki, które uniemożliwiały zbliżenie się do niego jakiejkolwiek magicznej istoty. Remus ze stoickim spokojem przyjął do wiadomości fakt, że nie może uczestniczyć w pochówku, ale kiedy kilka dni później spróbował odwiedzić jej grób, został gwałtownie od niego odrzucony. Skończyło się to złamaną ręką i wizytą w szpitalu świętego Munga dużo wcześniej, niż ktokolwiek z rodziny by sobie życzył.

Mia poprosiła Tilly, żeby skrzatka otoczyła opieką Charlusa i Remusa, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że tych dwóch mężczyzn przeżyło największą stratę. Obaj odnieśli rany emocjonalne, a w przypadku Remusa również fizyczne. Dzięki temu Mia i Lily otrzymały nielimitowany dostęp do kuchni, gdzie chętnie się zaszywały, przygotowując dla wszystkich śniadanie. Lily twierdziła, że chociaż tyle może robić dla rodziny, która przygarnęła ją pod swój dach, gdy tego potrzebowała.

Mia i James spotkali się w kuchni rankiem, po drugiej lipcowej pełni księżyca. Oboje pomyśleli, że trzeba przygotować lekkie śniadanie dla Remusa, dzięki któremu chłopak nabierze sił niezbędnych do powrotu do swojej sypialni. Mia myszkowała cicho w chłodnej spiżarni w poszukiwaniu kąsków smacznego mięsa, gdy usłyszała głośny pisk dobiegający zza niedomkniętych drzwi. Wyjrzała dyskretnie ze swojej kryjówki i uśmiechnęła się, widząc Lily i Jamesa, próbujących przecisnąć się obok siebie w drzwiach, jednocześnie się nie dotykając.

\- Wybacz. Nie sądziłam, że ktokolwiek jest już na nogach.

\- A, tak – James ziewnął w odpowiedzi i przycisnął swoje ciało do framugi drzwi, pozwalając Lily przejść obok niego. – Syriusz i Remus jeszcze śpią.

Lily uniosła brew.

\- Gdzie?

\- Słucham? – Śpiący James zamrugał oczami, nie rozumiejąc pytania.

\- Gdzie śpią? Sprawdziłam dzisiaj rano sypialnię Mii i wiem, że nikogo w niej nie było ostatniej nocy. A jestem pewna, że cała wasza czwórka cały czas mieszka w Rezydencji.

Przyjął obronną pozycję, zastanawiając się, czy za chwilę nie padnie ofiarą werbalnego ataku Lily. Albo czy dziewczyna nie wyśmieje go, ponieważ cały czas spał w jednym łóżku ze swoją siostrą.

\- Dzisiaj wieczorem będziemy musieli powiększyć łóżko – wymamrotał. – Zrobiło się dla nas za małe.

\- A może jesteś już za dużym chłopcem, żeby dzielić łóżko ze swoją siostrą i najlepszymi kumplami? – Zapytała Lily z błyskiem w oku.

\- Robimy tak, od kiedy mieliśmy po jedenaście lat – James wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się w kierunku blatu kuchennego, gdzie zaczął przygotowywać tacę wypełnioną filiżankami i fiolkami pełnymi eliksirów. Mia uważnie przyglądała się bratu, upewniając się, że nie wleje przypadkiem żadnego z eliksirów Remusa do ich filiżanek. Gdy udało mu się nie popełnić błędu, uwaga Mii ponownie przeniosła się na Lily, która nadal jej nie zauważyła. Nie zwróciła również uwagi na to, że James wyciągnął dodatkową filiżankę, do której nalał parującej herbaty.

\- Chociaż do tej pory chodziło o to, żeby zajmować się _nią_ – dodał po chwili. – Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że jej łóżko stanie się…

\- Bezpieczną przestrzenią dla was wszystkich?

James skinął głową z namysłem i spojrzał na filiżankę, którą trzymał w dłoni. Wyciągnął ją w kierunku Lily.

\- Trzymaj.

\- To dla mnie? – Lily ostrożnie zajrzała do porcelanowego naczynia, nie będąc pewną, czy James nie nalał do niej jakiegoś paskudnego eliksiru albo czy przypadkiem filiżanka nie zafarbuje jej dłoni na niebiesko.

\- Coś nie tak? – James zmarszczył brwi, widząc, jak Lily uważnie przygląda się herbacie. – Nie dodajesz już cytryny do swojej porannej herbaty?

Zadał jej to pytanie takim tonem, jakby chciał się upewnić, że ten moment na zawsze się wyryje w jego pamięci. Zwykle korzystał z niego, gdy powtarzał istotne szczegóły, które musiał zapamiętać przed egzaminem.

\- Wiesz, jak przygotowuję sobie poranną herbatę?

Mia zastanawiała się, dlaczego Lily była taka zaskoczona. Od wielu lat siedzieli przy tym samym stole podczas każdego śniadania w roku szkolnym. W końcu James musiał zapamiętać, jak Lily przygotowywała swoją herbatę. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, jak często jego wzrok odnajdywał jej postać.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Poranną herbatę pijesz, gdy jest jeszcze wyjątkowo gorąca. Chociaż czasami czekasz, aż ostygnie do temperatury pokojowej.

Lily zamrugała oczami, słysząc jego słowa.

\- Zawsze dodajesz jeden plasterek cytryny i dwie kostki cukru. A jeśli podczas śniadania czytasz książkę, zwykle zapominasz zamieszać i cukier osiada na dnie – James rozpromienił się, zachwycony tak prozaiczną czynnością, jak picie herbaty. – I tak ją wypijasz. W takich wypadkach, kiedy docierasz do dolnej warstwy, która jest bardzo słodka, robisz taką uroczą minę…

Urwał i zaczerwienił się, zawstydzony tym, że wszystko to powiedział na głos. Odkaszlnął.

\- Ja tylko… Przepraszam. Mam przestać uprzykrzać ci życie, a to zabrzmiało, jakbym cię szpiegował.

Lily przez chwilę stała bez ruchu, szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w Pottera. Z wahaniem uniosła filiżankę do ust i upiła łyk herbaty.

\- Jest… Odpowiednia – ukryła uśmiech, widząc, jak James rozjaśnił się, słysząc jej słowa. – Chociaż dzisiaj wolałabym herbatę o temperaturze pokojowej.

\- Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz czas, żeby zaczekać aż zrobi się chłodniejsza – wyszczerzył do niej zęby i odwrócił się, lewitując przed sobą tacę.

\- Zabierasz to do pozostałych?

Odpowiedział krótkim skinieniem głowy.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy?

Potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Przepraszam. Nie obraź się, Lily, ale od lat sami zajmujemy się Remusem i on… To trudne do wyjaśnienia. Kiedyś spróbuję ci to wytłumaczyć. Ale nie o poranku po pełni księżyca. Szczególnie, po tej pełni.

\- Potter? – Zawołała za nim.

Odwrócił się do niej.

\- Tak?

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się. – Za herbatę.

\- Nie ma za co, Lily – odpowiedział uśmiechem, po czym wyszedł z kuchni, zabierając ze sobą tacę.

Lily westchnęła ciężko, gdy tylko chłopak zniknął z pola widzenia.

\- Może przydałby ci się Urok Chłodzący – powiedziała Mia, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi spiżarni.

Lily podskoczyła z przerażenia i wypuściła z dłoni filiżankę.

\- Jezu Chryste!

Śmiejąc się głośno, Mia machnęła różdżką, nie dopuszczając, żeby porcelana rozbiła się na podłodze. Delikatnie poruszając filiżanką, starała się złapać w nią jak najwięcej płynu zawieszonego w powietrzu. Po chwili posłała pełne naczynie w kierunku przyjaciółki.

\- Herbaty? Słyszałam, że jesteś bardzo wybredna, jeśli o to chodzi. Może powinnam zawołać Jamiego, żeby przygotował ci jeszcze jedną filiżankę?

Lily złapała gwałtownie filiżankę, co spowodowało, że odrobina płynu wylała się na boki. Wskazała palcem Mię.

\- Jesteś gorsza od chłopaków!

Mia uśmiechnęła się.

\- I tak nas kochasz.

\- Kocham _ciebie_ – sprostowała Lily. – Twojego brata toleruję.

\- Coś mi się jednak wydaje…

\- Zamknij się.


	70. Pierwszy pocałunek

Od tłumaczki: Witajcie po Świętach! Przepraszam, że przetrzymałam Was o cały tydzień, ale właściwie całe Święta spędziłam w łóżku, na antybiotyku. Wobec tego ten przyjemny rozdział, który chciałam zamieścić w Wigilię, zamieszczam teraz z serdecznymi życzeniami szczęśliwego Nowego Roku dla Was wszystkich. Od kolejnego rozdziału wracamy do cotygodniowych aktualizacji. Miłego czytania!

ROZDZIAŁ 70 – PIERWSZY POCAŁUNEK

1 września 1977

\- W zeszłym roku mieliśmy trochę problemów z niepotrzebną utratą punktów. Proszę, żebyście pamiętali, że jako Prefekci reprezentujecie nie tylko swoje Domy, ale również szkołę. Nie chcę, żeby rywalizacja między Domami spowodowała, że się między sobą kłócicie – Lily spokojnie przemawiała do Prefektów zgromadzonych w pierwszym wagonie pociągu.

\- Wiem, że poprzedni Prefekci Naczelni mieli dość… Luźne zasady dotyczące spotkań Prefektów, ale ja zamierzam się z wami regularnie spotykać, żeby mieć pewność, iż wszyscy uczniowie są przez was traktowani sprawiedliwie. Wszyscy, włącznie ze Ślizgonami – spojrzała na Snape'a, którego spojrzenie ciemnych oczu spoczywało na Jamesie.

\- Wiem, że Gryffindor nie wygrał Pucharu Domów przez ostatnie sześć lat, ale to nie znaczy, że będę odwracać wzrok, żeby moi koledzy i koleżanki z dormitorium mogli zorganizować nielegalną imprezę w Wieży. Potter? – Lily odwróciła się w stronę Jamesa, który stał obok niej w luźno dopasowanych szatach. Wyglądał na wypoczętego i spokojniejszego niż kiedykolwiek. Jedyną wypolerowaną rzeczą, jaką miał na sobie, była jego odznaka Prefekta Naczelnego przypięta do wierzchniej szaty. – Jako Prefekt Naczelny masz coś do dodania?

James uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie. Omówiłaś wszystkie tematy bardzo dokładnie, panno Evans.

Prefekci zaśmiali się krótko.

Kiedy Lily się zarumieniła, słysząc chichoty, James uniósł brew i spojrzał na tłumek zgromadzony w wagonie.

\- To nie był żart – westchnął i potarł dłonią czoło.

Mia tylko trochę mu współczuła. James wcale nie chciał być Prefektem Naczelnym.

 _\- Mia! Mia! Remusie! – Krzyczała głośno Lily, biegnąc korytarzami Rezydencji Potterów. W jednej dłoni trzymała ogromną kopertę, a w drugiej lśniącą, złotą odznakę. Na jej twarzy lśniła radość. Jej oczy błyszczały jak dwa szmaragdy. – Udało mi się! Dostałam ją!_

 _\- Dostałaś? – Mia podniosła się z kanapy, którą okupowała razem z Remusem. Była zachwycona szczęściem przyjaciółki i zignorowała ukłucie zazdrości, które poczuła na widok odznaki._

 _Do salonu wszedł Syriusz, trzymający w uwalanych smarem dłoniach nadgryzione jabłko. Jego długie, czarne włosy były związane w luźny kucyk, a jego biała koszulka była umazana czarnym płynem._

 _\- Co jest? Coś mnie ominęło?_

 _\- Trzymajcie – Lily uśmiechnęła się szeroko i rozdała wszystkim koperty, ostatnią podając Jamesowi, który wszedł za Syriuszem do salonu. – Właśnie przyszły listy z Hogwartu. Zostałam Prefekt Naczelną._

 _\- Moje gratulacje, Lily. Nikt nie zasługuje, żeby być Prefekt Naczelną bardziej niż ty – powiedział Remus, ignorując spojrzenie, które posłała mu Mia._

 _\- Otwórz swój list, Remusie – pisnęła Lily w odpowiedzi. – Rzućmy okiem na twoją odznakę Prefekta Naczelnego._

 _Remus zmarszczył brwi._

 _\- Nie możesz być pewna że ją dostanę. Prawdę mówiąc, wolałabym jej nie dostawać. Prosiłem nawet Dumbledore'a, żeby nie brał mnie pod uwagę podczas podejmowania decyzji. Przed nami O.W.U.T.E.M.Y. i… I cała reszta. Nie jestem pewien, czy dam sobie radę z obowiązkami Prefekta, a co dopiero z tym, co leży na barkach Prefekta Naczelnego._

 _Mia uścisnęła dłoń chłopaka ze zrozumieniem. Wiedziała, że przed końcem poprzedniego semestru Remus spotkał się z dyrektorem, żeby przedyskutować swoją przyszłość. Remus był najpoważniejszym kandydatem do stanowiska Prefekta Naczelnego, ale wiedział również, że cała jego przyszłość może zależeć od wyników jego egzaminów, wobec czego postanowił, że nic nie powinno go rozpraszać._

 _Lily zmarszczyła brwi, a jej ramiona opadły z rezygnacją, gdy usłyszała jego słowa._

 _\- Przykro mi, że odczuwasz to w ten sposób, ale szczerze mówiąc, kogo_ innego _mógłby wybrać dyrektor Dumbledore?_

 _\- O, kurwa…_

 _Mia, Lily i Remus spojrzeli w kierunku, skąd dobiegło ich przekleństwo. Kilka metrów od nich stał pobladły nagle James, trzymający w dłoniach list i coś błyszczącego._

 _Syriusz zaczął się histerycznie śmiać, kiedy czytał przez ramię list Jamesa._

 _\- To najlepszy dzień mojego życia._

 _\- Zostałeś Prefektem Naczelnym? – Wrzasnęła podekscytowana Mia. Nie powinna być tak zaskoczona, bo przecież_ wiedziała _, że rodzice Harry'ego byli Prefektami Naczelnymi, ale było jej bardzo trudno myśleć o nich jako o rodzicach Harry'ego, a nie po prostu jako o Lily i Jamesie._

 _-_ Ty _zostałeś Prefektem Naczelnym? – Powtórzyła Lily, nie do końca wierząc w to, co widziała. W jej oczach mignęły zarówno zaskoczenie, jak i poczucie poniżenia, bo przecież ona pracowała ciężko przez wiele lat na odznakę oraz idące z nią poczucie obowiązku i odpowiedzialności._

 _Remus roześmiał się._

 _\- Chyba sobie żartujecie._

 _\- Nic nie rozumiem – poskarżył się James._

 _Lily skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i posłała mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenie._

 _\- To tak, jak ja._

 _\- Na Merlina! – Zaskrzeczał Syriusz, trzymając się pod boki. – Potrzebowałem tego. Rogacz jest Prefektem Naczelnym! Co, do diabła, myślał sobie Dumbledore?_

 _\- Ja znowu zostałem Prefektem – zauważył Remus, otworzywszy swój list._

 _\- A ja zostałam wybrana, żeby zastąpić Lily – dodała Mia, wyciągając z koperty znajomą odznakę. Pamiętała, jaka była podekscytowana, kiedy otrzymała ją po raz pierwszy na swoim oryginalnym piątym roku._

 _\- Spójrzcie na was. Macie identyczne odznaki – zagruchał Syriusz takim tonem, jakby przemawiał do dzieci. – Mam wam zrobić pamiątkowe zdjęcie?_

 _Lily wywróciła oczami i odwróciła się, żeby wyjść z pokoju._

 _\- Muszę wysłać sowę do rodziców – wymamrotała gniewnie pod nosem._

 _\- Jestem pewien, że nie będą mieli nic przeciwko temu, żebyś dzieliła dormitorium z Rogaczem – zawołał za nią Syriusz._

 _Odwróciła się na pięcie z takim impetem, że ledwo utrzymała równowagę._

 _\- Co?_

 _\- Lily, Prefekci Naczelni… Wiesz… - Mia próbowała powstrzymać śmiech. Syriusz jednak nie miał takiego problemu, bo ryczał ze śmiechu, podpierając się o ścianę, żeby się nie przewrócić. – Prefekci Naczelni dzielą Pokój Wspólny. Każde z nich ma swoją sypialnię, ale ich kwatery nie znajdują się w Wieży Gryfonów._

 _\- Mam z nim mieszkać?_

 _\- Lily, od początku twoim celem było otrzymanie odznaki Prefekt Naczelnej. Wiesz doskonale, jakie są warunki mieszkalne Prefektów Naczelnych – wytknął Remus, chichocząc pod nosem. – I, patrząc obiektywnie, mieszkałaś z nim przez ostatnie dwa miesiące._

 _\- Tak, ale… To coś innego… Ja… - Lily nie mogła złożyć sensownego zdania._

 _Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby._

 _\- Czujesz, że nie będziesz miała prywatności?_

Prefekci zaczęli opuszczać wagon, aż w końcu pozostali wyłącznie James, Lily, Remus, Mia i warczący Severus Snape. Ślizgon całkowicie zignorował Lily i skupił swoją nienawiść na Jamesie.

\- To piramidalna bzdura, że po wszystkim, co zrobiłeś w ciągu ostatnich sześciu lat, ten stary wariat akurat ciebie wybrał Prefektem Naczelnym, Potter.

\- Myślałeś, że wybierze ciebie, Smarkerusie? – Odezwał się nagle Syriusz, który wetknął głowę do ich wagonu, widząc, że pozostali Prefekci wychodzą. Dołączył do przyjaciół, stając po prawej stronie Lily w obronnej pozie. – Chyba zwariowałeś, że ktokolwiek pozwoliłby ci zamieszkać w jednym apartamencie z Lily po tym, jak ją nazwałeś.

Snape zacisnął szczęki ze złości, a jego oczy zmrużyły się, widząc, jak blisko siebie stali Lily i Syriusz.

\- Wielokrotnie za to przepraszałem. Wyjaśnię ci, czym są przeprosiny, Black. To taka czynność, którą powinieneś wykonać po tym, jak przypadkiem lub celowo kogoś _zranisz_ i następnie tego żałujesz. Na przykład, jeśli narazisz czyjeś życie na niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Przykro mi tylko z tego powodu, że wcześniej nie wyszło…

\- Syriuszu, dziękuję, że czekałeś, aż skończymy spotkanie – przerwał mu Remus, złapał przyjaciela pod ramię i siłą wyciągnął z wagonu. Rzucił przyjaciołom przez ramię przepraszające spojrzenie. – Wracamy do naszego przedziału.

\- Dobrze, że wilk panuje nad waszą gromadką – zauważył Snape. –Powiedzcie, czy wszystko w waszym Pokoju Wspólnym obłazi sierścią?

Mia zmrużyła oczy, a jej ramiona drżały z wściekłości, kiedy patrzyła na Snape'a. Nawet we wzroku Lily można było dojrzeć złość na takie potraktowanie Remusa, biorąc pod uwagę, jakie trudne lato właśnie przeżył. Jakie trudne lato wszyscy przeżyli.

Co było bardzo dziwne, James jako jedyny zachował spokój i odkaszlnął.

\- Wybacz nam, Snape. Czeka nas patrolowanie pociągu.

Snape wywrócił oczami.

\- Teraz grasz dobrego ucznia?

\- Nie – James nadal nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi. – Robię swoje i staram się, żeby jazda pociągiem minęła nam bez żadnych problemów.

Snape odwrócił się do swojej byłej przyjaciółki.

\- Lily, chyba nie wierzysz, że on się zmienił.

Lily wyglądała na oburzoną tym, że po wielu miesiącach, kiedy Severus się do niej nie odzywał, teraz zwrócił się do niej pierwszym imieniem w taki sposób, jakby nadal się przyjaźnili.

\- Lily… - Mia wyciągnęła do niej rękę.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Wybacz nam, Severusie. Czeka nas patrolowanie pociągu – Lily obojętnym tonem powtórzyła słowa Jamesa.

\- On nie zasługuje na odznakę i dobrze o tym wiesz! – Wyrzucił z siebie Snape. – Dumbledore obsadził go na tym stanowisku tylko dlatego, że Lupinowi nie można ufać! Jest mu po prostu żal Pottera.

\- A dlaczego dyrektorowi miałoby być mnie żal? – Zapytał James i Mia w końcu usłyszała w jego głosie tłumioną wściekłość.

\- Bo zmarła twoja matka – odpowiedział bezceremonialnie Ślizgon. – Jakbyś to ty był za to _odpowiedzialny_ …

Może Snape miałby coś więcej do powiedzenia, ale cokolwiek by to miało być, dokończyłby z podłogi, smakując po drodze swoją krew kapiącą z rozciętej wargi. Mia stanęła nad Ślizgonem, jej dłonie były zaciśnięte w pięści i gapiła się z obrzydzeniem na Snape'a, który przykładał rękę do obolałej szczęki.

\- Mia! – Wrzasnęła zszokowana Lily.

\- Ty okropny, zakłamany, tłustowłosy nietoperzu! – Krzyknęła Mia.

\- Ty suko! – Odwrzasnął Snape i wstał, płynnym ruchem wyciągając różdżkę.

\- _Expelliarmus_ – zawołał James, rozbrajając Snape'a. – Slytherin traci dziesięć punktów za zaatakowanie Prefekta.

James patrzył na Severusa z wściekłością. Potrzebował chwili dla siebie, żeby ochłonąć po tym, jak Snape wycelował różdżkę w jego siostrę.

\- _Ona_ uderzyła _mnie_!

Mia ledwo trzymała swoje nerwy na wodzy, czując przemożną potrzebę, żeby ponownie go uderzyć. Jej gniew i jej żałoba osiągnęły taki punkt, gdzie musiały znaleźć jakieś ujście. Snape dał jej możliwość wyładowania się, mówiąc tak bezceremonialnie o jej matce.

\- Jeśli mam być szczera, minęło kilka lat, od kiedy ostatni raz cię uderzyłam. Zbierało ci się na kolejny cios.

\- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za napaść na innego ucznia – powiedział James.

Mia odwróciła się do swojego brata i rzuciła mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Słucham? Jamie, słyszałeś, co on wygadywał o mamie.

\- Tak, słyszałem – odpowiedział stanowczo. – Ale tylko dlatego, że to powiedział nie znaczy, że jest to prawda. Mamie byłoby wstyd, gdyby wiedziała, że uciekasz się do przemocy fizycznej, zamiast podejść do tego z innej strony. Gdyby wiedziała, że bezmyślnie działasz, zamiast zaplanować coś nieco bardziej… Ślizgońskiego. Nie wspominając już o tym, że oboje jesteście Prefektami i powinniście dawać innym uczniom przykład. Co by było, gdyby widział was jakiś pierwszoroczny? W zasadzie, oboje macie szlaban. Przed ucztą macie się zobaczyć z waszymi opiekunami Domów, żeby ustalić jego warunki.

\- Nie możesz… - Zaczął Snape.

James szybko uciął jego protesty.

\- Jestem Prefektem Naczelnym i mogę. Mia, wracaj do naszego przedziału. Lily i ja będziemy patrolować korytarze.

\- Pożałujesz tego, Potter – przyrzekł Snape, wybiegając z wagonu.

\- Jestem pewien, że tak będzie – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi James.

Mia wyszła z wagonu zaraz za Snapem, żeby się upewnić, że Ślizgon wróci do siebie, a nie pójdzie za Syriuszem i Remusem, żeby się na nich zemścić za to, co zrobili ona i James. Z uwagą nasłuchiwała jednak tego, co dzieje się w opuszczonym właśnie wagonie między jej bratem i Lily.

\- Potter… Dziękuję. Za to, że byłeś sprawiedliwy.

James westchnął, sfrustrowany.

\- Zyskam u ciebie jakieś dodatkowe punkty, jeśli ci uświadomię, jakie to było trudne?

Lily roześmiała się.

\- Bo chodziło o twoją siostrę? Czy o Severusa Snape'a?

\- Szczerze? O oboje. Jego się nie boję. Natomiast boję się Mii – zachichotał nerwowo. – Bywa brutalna wobec Ślizgonów, ale jeśli chodzi o radzenie sobie z nami, czasami ma typowo ślizgońskie metody.

\- Nie martwiłabym się tak bardzo na twoim miejscu. Kocha cię. Ale może poproś Petera, żeby przez jakiś czas testował twoje posiłki.

Oboje się roześmieli.

Stojąca niedaleko Mia próbowała stłumić ogarniające ją poczucie szczęścia, gdy myślała o swojej przyjaciółce i swoim bracie. To uczucie zastępowało jej gniew i irytowało ją to niepomiernie.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Mia rzuciła Jamesowi nieprzyjazne spojrzenie, kiedy siadała naprzeciwko niego przy stole Gryfonów przed Ceremonią Przydziału. Próbowała przekonać sama siebie, że gdyby była na jego miejscu, też dałaby mu szlaban. Ile razy w ciągu ostatnich sześciu lat tłumaczyła Syriuszowi i Jamesowi, że nie powinni atakować Snape'a? Straciła już rachubę. Jednak patrząc na to z drugiej strony, Snape był okrutny i minęło już kilka lat, od kiedy ostatni raz go uderzyła. _Na Merlina, poczułam się tak dobrze, jak za pierwszym razem._

\- Nie będzie tak źle, kotku – uśmiechnął się do niej Syriusz, siedzący obok Jamesa. Sięgnął ponad ramieniem przyjaciela i zajrzał do jego kielicha, udając, że sprawdza, czy Mia niczego nie dolała do soku dyniowego. – Już raz miałaś szlaban za uderzenie Smarkerusa w twarz. To _ja_ powinienem się gniewać. Już dwa razy oberwał od ciebie, a ja nie widziałem tego ani za pierwszym, ani za drugim razem.

Mia wydęła wargi i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- Miałam już szlaban, ale nigdy nie został mi nałożony przez mojego własnego _brata_.

\- Mia, naprawdę nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale Prefekt Naczelny postąpił zgodnie z regulaminem – Lily westchnęła ciężko. – Gdyby nie dał wam szlabanów, sama bym to zrobiła. Nieważne, kto zaczął.

Syriusz parsknął śmiechem w swój kielich.

\- Prefekt Naczelny!

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę wdać się w jakąś bójkę. Wtedy spędzę szlaban z tobą – zaproponował Remus, obejmując swoją dziewczynę opiekuńczo. To w końcu wywołało na twarzy Mii słaby uśmiech.

\- Nawet się nie waż – Lily spojrzała na Remusa ostrzegawczo. – Od dwudziestu czterech godzin jestem Prefekt Naczelną i już mam dwójkę Prefektów na dołku za bójkę. Nie chcę, żeby trzeci też miał szlaban. A już szczególnie kolejny Prefekt z Gryffindoru.

\- A czy _ja_ mogę spędzić z nią szlaban? – Zapytał z uśmiechem Syriusz.

Lily westchnęła, pokonana.

\- Jakbym mogła cię powstrzymać.

\- Przykro mi, Mia, ale doskonale wiesz, że musiałem to zrobić – James spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonym czołem i Mia w końcu podniosła na niego wzrok i uśmiechnęła się lekko, wybaczając mu. Pomyślała, że gdyby w swojej oryginalnej linii czasowej problemy jej, Harry'ego i Rona nie dotyczyły zwykle śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych sytuacji, sama powinna była kilka razy dać im szlaban. – Przynajmniej masz szlaban dopiero za tydzień. Dzięki temu możesz uczestniczyć w dzisiejszej imprezie.

\- Jakiej imprezie? – Lily spojrzała na Jamesa ze zdumieniem. – Nie dawałam pozwolenia na żadną imprezę.

Syriusz posłał jej szeroki uśmiech.

\- Prefekt Naczelny dał swoje pozwolenie.

Lily zmrużyła oczy i wbiła gniewny wzrok w Pottera, który niewinnie się do niej uśmiechnął.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Nic wielkiego, Lily – zapewnił ją Remus. – Ponieważ James został Prefektem Naczelnym i wyprowadza się z Wieży, chcemy go odpowiednio pożegnać.

\- I będziemy świętować, bo dzięki jego awansowi nie będziemy już musieli słuchać, jak chrapie – dodał Syriusz, klepiąc Jamesa po plecach.

James odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Blacka.

\- Ja nie chrapię.

Lily prychnęła.

\- Żartujesz? Chrapiesz tak głośno, że umarłego byś obudził.

Nagle oczy ich wszystkich przyjaciół zwróciły się na rudowłosą czarownicę. Lily zaczerwieniła się, zdając sobie sprawę, co mogły oznaczać jej słowa.

\- Co ja słyszałam? – Zapytała Mary, przysuwając się do przyjaciółki. – Lily, kochanie, skąd wiesz, czy James chrapie? Czyżbyście coś przed nami ukrywali?

\- Skoro musisz wiedzieć, tego lata spędziłam trochę czasu w Rezydencji Potterów – przyznała lekko Lily. – Podobnie, jak poprzedniego lata. W tym czasie zdarzyło mi się wpaść na Jamesa, który akurat ucinał sobie drzemkę. To wszystko. Nic skandalicznego, na co miałaś nadzieję.

Byli tak pochłonięci rozmową, że nie zauważyli, że zniknęła cała zastawa stołowa – nie usłyszeli również powitalnej przemowy Dumbledore'a – ale nie mogli nie zwrócić uwagi na to, że nagle wszyscy uczniowie zaczęli wstawać od stołów.

\- Proszę o uwagę! Prefekci z piątych klas – powiedziała Lily donośnym głosem, ale nie uciekając się do krzyku. – Proszę odprowadzić pierwszorocznych do dormitoriów. Upewnijcie się, że wszyscy znają hasła do swoich Pokojów Wspólnych. I postarajcie się, żeby nikt nie wpadł w znikający stopień. Prefekci z szóstych klas, zgodnie z ustaleniami, patrolują dzisiaj w nocy korytarze, a prefekci z siódmych klas… Postarajcie się nie wpaść w jakieś kłopoty, dobrze?

Ostatnie słowa skierowała prosto do Mii i Remusa.

Mia otworzyła usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, bo Lily szybko się od nich oddaliła, a za nią pospieszył James.

\- Auć – Remus zamrugał oczami. – Zakładam, że to było do ciebie.

\- Zamknij się. Wracaj do Wieży i upewnij się, że Syriusz i Peter nie zrobią nic głupiego. Ja porozmawiam z Lily.

\- Powodzenia.

Lily i James podeszli wspólnie do drzwi wejściowych do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie czekała na nich profesor McGonagall. Mia trzymała się niedaleko, pozostając w zasięgu słuchu, czekając na dogodny moment, żeby przeprosić przyjaciółkę.

\- Panno Evans, panie Potter, chciałabym pogratulować państwu waszych nowych pozycji w szkole. Ufam, że wasze nowe obowiązki potraktujecie z należnym im szacunkiem.

Lily skinęła głową.

\- Oczywiście, pani profesor.

Uwaga nauczycielki przeniosła się na Jamesa i jej spojrzenie złagodniało.

\- Potter, bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojej matki. Była utalentowaną czarownicą. Proszę, przekaż swojemu ojcu moje najszczersze kondolencje.

Mia zauważyła, że po twarzy Jamesa przemknął cień, w którym rozpoznała rozpacz po stracie matki, ale chłopak szybko zapanował nad swoimi emocjami. Zastanawiała się, czy z jej twarzy też można było czytać, jak z otwartej książki. Ślizgońska część jej natury – szlifowana latami przez Doreę – chciała ukryć ten smutek, bo uważała, że czyniło ją to bezbronną wobec obserwujących ją drapieżników. Ale ten sam smutek, który ona ukrywała, sprawiał, że jej brat wyglądał na bardziej przystępnego. Jeśli cokolwiek mogło być dowodem tego, że James się zmienił, była to niewielka odległość, w jakiej stała Lily.

\- Dziękuję, pani profesor. Czy pani kondolencje mam przekazać również mojej siostrze i Syriuszowi? – Zapytał niewinnie James, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy zauważył, że McGonagall zmrużyła gniewnie oczy i zacisnęła wargi w wąską linię.

\- Wydaje mi się, że sama będę miała okazję z nimi porozmawiać w przyszły piątek – odpowiedziała stanowczo. – Trudno mi uwierzyć w tę bójkę w pociągu. Panno Evans, proszę dobrze panować nad swoimi Prefektami w tym roku. Mam również nadzieję, że Prefekt Naczelny dojrzał do pełnienia swoich obowiązków.

Uśmiech Jamesa nieznacznie się poszerzył.

\- _Postaram się_ pani nie zawieść, pani profesor.

\- Możecie mi obiecać, że nie złapię was na korytarzu, obrzucających się klątwami?

\- Jeśli mam być absolutnie szczery – zaczął James, - _nigdy_ nie rzuciłem klątwy na Lily.

\- A ja nigdy nie zostałam _przyłapana_ na rzucaniu klątwy na Pottera – dodała Lily, wyraźnie dumna z siebie.

\- Niech będzie po waszemu – McGonagall zaczęła ich poganiać w kierunku wyjścia. Mia szybko schowała się za drzwiami, widząc, jak cala trójka opuszcza Wielką Salę. –Wiem, że macie przed sobą dużo pracy, szczególnie z przygotowaniem harmonogramu patroli. Udam też, że nie wiem nic o jakiejkolwiek zabawie, jak może mieć miejsce w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru. Bo wy na pewno nic o niej nie wiecie?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, pani profesor – odpowiedział stanowczo James. – A gdyby w Pokoju Wspólnym odbywała się taka zabawa, na pewno ją przerwę. Po północy wszyscy będą w swoich łóżkach.

\- Po jedenastej – zarządziła McGonagall po chwili namysłu.

\- Umowa stoi.

Ustaliwszy to z Jamesem, nauczycielka odwróciła się ponownie w kierunku Lily.

\- Panno Evans, zaprowadzi pani Prefekta Naczelnego do waszego nowego apartamentu? Zakładam, że wie pani, gdzie on się znajduje, skoro przez ostatnie sześć lat celowała pani w pozycję Prefekt Naczelnej.

Lily zmarszczyła czoło, a w jej oczach błysnęła uraza.

\- Nie nazwałabym tego _celowaniem_ , ale tak, pani profesor, wiem, gdzie znajduje się nasz apartament.

\- W takim razie życzę wam dobrej nocy – McGonagall odwróciła się od nich przy schodach i skierowała z powrotem do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie spotkała się z Mią. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nauczycielkę wyjątkowo ironicznym spojrzeniem, uniosła dłonie w poddańczym geście i usunęła się z jej drogi, kierując kroki w stronę klatki schodowej.

James i Lily stali pochyleni nisko nad pergaminami, które w dłoniach trzymała Lily. Oboje byli nieświadomi obecności Mii. Zaciekawiona Mia rzuciła na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona, zanim zdążyli ją zauważyć i bezgłośnie do nich podeszła.

\- Przyjdziesz dzisiaj na imprezę do Wieży? – Zapytał James, odprowadzając Lily do schodów.

\- Nie. Mam za dużo do zrobienia – odpowiedziała, przyglądając się uważnie swojemu harmonogramowi powtórek do egzaminów, który podzieliła kolorystycznie zgodnie z rangą zagadnienia. – Muszę rozpisać patrole Prefektów, uwzględniając to, że w przyszły piątek Mia i Sev… Snape… Mają szlaban. Muszę znaleźć nowych partnerów dla ich partnerów na ten wieczór. Zdaję sobie też sprawę, że muszę w harmonogramie uwzględnić to, że jesteś kapitanem drużyny Quidditcha i będziesz organizował treningi. I pod uwagę trzeba też wziąć powtórki do egzaminów.

\- Wiesz, że mogłabyś sobie odpuścić to wszystko pierwszej nocy – roześmiał się w odpowiedzi James.

\- To jest właśnie twój problem, Potter – Lily położyła dłonie na biodrach i westchnęła z irytacją. – Każdą noc traktujesz w ten sposób. Musisz dorosnąć i wziąć na siebie chociaż część odpowiedzialności.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteś ze mną szczera. Pomyślę o tym, dobrze? – Uśmiechnął się i przeniósł uwagę na schody, gdzie dostrzegł małą dziewczynkę w srebrno-zielonych szatach siedzącą na ostatnim stopniu. Wyglądała na przerażoną.

Mia już chciała zdjąć z siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona, żeby podejść do dziewczynki i jej pomóc, ale Lily ją uprzedziła.

\- Przepraszam. Zgubiłaś się? – Zapytała słodkim głosem.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała agresywnie jedenastolatka, po czym z zawstydzeniem spojrzała w podłogę. – No, dobrze. Tak. Ale… Nie chcę trafić do mojego Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- A to dlaczego? – James usiadł obok dziewczynki.

\- Jestem _Ślizgonką_ – odpowiedziała takim tonem, jakby uznała pytanie za pozbawione sensu.

\- Widzę – James dotknął lekko palcem srebrno-zielonych szat dziewczynki i obdarzył ją przewrotnym uśmieszkiem. – Ale jaki masz z tym problem? Nie lubisz zielonego?

Dziewczynka wyglądała tak, jakby miała ochotę się roześmiać, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała.

\- Jestem pół-krwi czarownicą – przyznała cicho, cały czas nie podnosząc wzroku na Prefekta Naczelnego. – Słyszałam, że do Slytherinu trafiają tylko czarodzieje czystej krwi. Jeśli się pojawię w ich Pokoju Wspólnym, wyrzucą mnie.

\- Oczywiście, że tego nie zrobią – odpowiedziała Lily stanowczo, przerażona faktem, że dziewczynka wierzyła w te plotki.

Co prawda, Mia nie przyjaźniła się z Tracey Davis podczas swojej oryginalnej linii czasowej, ale dotarła do niej informacja, że Tracey była mieszanej krwi. Nie zauważyła jednak, żeby dziewczyna była niemile widziana w swoim Domu. Założyła więc, że Ślizgoni z czasem przełamali swój opór dotyczący czarodziejów pół-krwi.

\- Ona ma rację – James uśmiechnął się do Lily. – I powinnaś mi uwierzyć na słowo, że ona zawsze ma rację. Odprowadzę cię teraz osobiście do lochów. A kiedy znajdziesz się już w Pokoju Wspólnym, znajdziesz Prefekta z siódmej klasy, dobrze? Nazywa się Snape. Powiesz mu, że jesteś mieszanej krwi i on ci pomoże zaaklimatyzować się. Wiesz, Snape może czasami zachowuje się jak dupek…

Mia w ostatniej chwili zakryła dłonią usta, żeby nie zdradzić swojej obecności śmiechem, który chciał się desperacko wydostać z jej płuc. Jednocześnie Lily warknęła na Jamesa.

\- Potter!

\- … Ale Ślizgoni zawsze trzymają się razem – James spojrzał na Lily z uniesioną brwią. – A najważniejsze jest to, że Snape sam jest pół-krwi czarodziejem. A gdyby się tak zdarzyło, że ktokolwiek będzie ci dokuczał, znajdziesz Prefekt Naczelną i ona rzuci na tego kogoś paskudną klątwę, dobrze?

Dziewczynka w końcu parsknęła śmiechem i otaksowała Lily oceniającym wzrokiem.

\- Nie sądzisz, że jest do tego zdolna, prawda? – Zapytał James, odgadując znaczenie tego spojrzenia. Podciągnął lekko spodnie i pokazał jej małą bliznę nad kostką. – Widzisz to? Na trzecim roku ta urocza czarownica podpaliła moje szaty.

\- A ty nie powinnaś tego powtarzać – wtrąciła się nagle Lily. – Bardzo źle się wtedy zachowałam i później tego żałowałam.

Te słowa w końcu spowodowały, że mała czarownica głośno się roześmiała.

\- Zgoda.

\- Zaczekaj tam na mnie – James wskazał okazałą zbroję, stojącą blisko zejścia do lochu w pozycji obronnej, jakby jej zadaniem było pilnowanie korytarza. Kiedy dziewczynka zaczęła się oddalać w tamtą stronę, James spojrzał na Lily. – Znajdę apartament Prefektów Naczelnych po imprezie. Pasuje?

\- Jasne – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Lily. – Dziękuję… Za zajęcie się nią. Wiem, jakie jest twoje podejście do Ślizgonów i do… Do Snape'a.

Mrugnął do niej zawadiacko.

\- Cóż, ostatnio uświadomiono mi, że powinienem dorosnąć i wziąć na swoje barki choć odrobinę odpowiedzialności.

Zachichotała.

\- Dupek z ciebie.

\- Prawie zapomniałem – w ostatniej chwili wyciągnął z torby obszerny pergamin i wcisnął jej w ręce. – Zabierzesz to ze sobą i powiesisz w naszym Pokoju Wspólnym? To takie moje przypomnienie, czym się później zająć. Nie chcę go zgubić.

Mia próbowała podejrzeć, co zawierał pergamin, ale Lily szybko złożyła go razem ze swoimi papierami.

\- Harmonogram treningów Quidditcha?

James w odpowiedzi słodko się uśmiechnął.

\- Coś w tym stylu.

\- W porządku. Dobrej nocy, Potter – Lily pożegnała się i odwróciła w swoją stronę.

Mia obserwowała z rozbawieniem, jak James gapił się w kierunku, w którym odeszła Lily przez kilkadziesiąt sekund, zanim podbiegł entuzjastycznie do jedenastoletniej Ślizgonki, która patrzyła na niego, jak na wariata.

\- Gotowa?

\- Chyba tak.

James wyciągnął dłoń i Mia uśmiechnęła się czule, kiedy dziewczynka z wahaniem ją ujęła. Podążyła za nimi do lochu i zaczekała, aż mała Ślizgonka znalazła się bezpiecznie w Pokoju Wspólnym. James, doskonale wiedząc, gdzie nie jest mile widziany, zaczekał na korytarzu, aż za plecami małej czarownicy zamknęły się drzwi. Dopiero wtedy odwrócił się i chciał wrócić do Wieży Gryfonów i dokładnie ten moment wybrała Mia, żeby zrzucić z siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona.

\- Buuuuu!

James wrzasnął i podskoczył ze strachu. Rzucił siostrze mordercze spojrzenie, kiedy ta wybuchła śmiechem, po czym rzucił się na nią i złapał ją w talii. Nie był może tak szybki, jak Harry, ale mężczyźni z rodziny Potterów mieli w genach tężyznę fizyczną. Mia musiała przyznać, że nie miała takiej siły, jak James, a jej umiejętności bazowały głównie na różdżce. Nie mogła uniknąć pojmania przez swojego brata, który przerzucił ją przez ramię, nadal rozbawioną.

\- Jesteś dupkiem.

\- A ty przybrałaś na wadze chyba z dziesięć kilogramów od ostatniego razu, kiedy cię podnosiłem – odpowiedział James i zachichotał, kiedy Mia próbowała go kopnąć za tę uwagę. – Jak długo podsłuchiwałaś?

\- Wystarczająco długo, żeby usłyszeć, że zagrałeś ładnie z małą Ślizgonką, żeby zaimponować Lily.

\- Zagrałem ładnie dla samego faktu grania ładnie. Wiesz, współpraca między Domami i całe to gówno. Jestem Prefektem Naczelnym, jeśli jeszcze nie słyszałaś.

Mia zaśmiała się pod nosem, jednocześnie się krzywiąc, bo James nie chciał jej postawić na nogi. Wchodził po schodach, a z każdym jego krokiem Mia czuła jak jego kościste ramię zagłębia się w jej żebrach.

\- Prefektem Naczelnym, powiadasz? A zachowujesz się jak naczelnik więzienia!

Postawił ją na ziemi na następnym piętrze, co zaowocowało tylko stwierdzeniem Mii, że James się starzeje i traci formę. Z tego powodu James ścigał ją zawzięcie do samego wejścia do Wieży Gryfonów. Oboje dotarli do portretu Grubej Damy zdyszani i kobieta spojrzała na nich z oburzeniem, ale wpuściła ich do Pokoju Wspólnego bez zbędnych uwag. Mia przeszła przez dziurę za portretem jako pierwsza, a gdy w komnacie pojawił się James, zebrani Gryfoni zaczęli śpiewać.

Mia roześmiała się, potknęła i wylądowała w ramionach Remusa. Członkowie drużyny Quidditcha podnieśli Jamesa i podrzucając go, śpiewali czarodziejski odpowiednik „Sto lat". W kącie Pokoju Wspólnego stali Syriusz i Peter, i wspólnie otwierali butelki kremowego piwa, które następnie rozdawali chętnym.

\- Mam jedno dla ciebie – powiedział Remus i umieścił w jej dłoni smukłą butelkę.

\- Zdrówko – Mia uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pociągnęła długi łyk z butelki, ciesząc się pełną zachwytu miną Jamesa. Dobrze było zobaczyć go szczęśliwym, szczególnie po tragicznym lecie, które oboje przeżyli. Jej myśli powędrowały do Tilly i ojca, samotnie spędzających czas w Rezydencji.

\- Mam nadzieję, że młodsi uczniowie byli w łóżkach zanim zaczęliście rozdawać alkohol – powiedziała, zwracając uwagę na dwójkę uczniów z czwartej klasy, których ktoś zapędził na schody. Oboje mieli zawiedzione miny.

\- Syriusz chciał częstować wszystkich szklaneczkami whisky, ale przegłosowaliśmy go.

Mia prychnęła, pewna, że Remus nie żartował.

\- Lepiej, żeby na tej imprezie nie było ani kropelki whisky. Lily będzie…

\- JAMES!

Wszyscy zamilkli i odwrócili głowy w kierunku wejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie stała Lily. Wyglądała tak, jakby przebiegła całą drogę między apartamentem Prefektów Naczelnych i Wieżą Gryfonów. Nie mogła złapać oddechu, włosy miała rozwiane, a w dłoni trzymała pognieciony pergamin.

\- Czy Lily właśnie…? – Remus zamrugał ze zdziwienia oczami, słysząc, jak Lily użyła pierwszego imienia Jamesa. Syriusz i Peter otworzyli usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żadnej dźwięk. Mia z kolei ścisnęła mocno ramię swojego chłopaka i w jej oczach zalśniło oczekiwanie.

James spojrzał przed siebie i się uśmiechnął. Nie był to jest arogancki, zadufany w sobie uśmieszek, jaki zwykle pojawiał się na jego twarzy, ale prawdziwy, szczery uśmiech, który pokazał, jak bardzo Potter cieszył się z jej obecności.

Mia zauważyła, jak ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i mocniej ścisnęła ramię Remusa.

Lily uniosła pognieciony pergamin.

\- Przygotowałeś harmonogram patroli Prefektów.

James zaczerwienił się.

\- Ja… Tak.

\- Jest poukładany. Podzielony na dni i Domy. Bierze nawet pod uwagę szlabany i treningi Quidditcha.

James przełknął głośno ślinę i rozejrzał się po komnacie, czując się nieswojo, gdy każdy Gryfon patrzył na niego. Było to o tyle dziwne, że zwykle James uwielbiał być w centrum uwagi.

\- Chodzi o to… Przecież lubisz coś takiego – powiedział w końcu, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jak ty…? – Zaczęła Lily, ale urwała, zaskoczona. – Przecież nie znasz ścieżek patrolowych Prefektów. Nigdy nie byłeś Prefektem…

\- Dostałem przecież podręcznik, Evans –odpowiedział James, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała udawana uraza. – Potrafię czytać, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co o mnie… Co?

W jednej chwili Lily stała przy wejściu do Pokoju Wspólnego, a w następnej biegła w jego kierunku wąskim korytarzem, który utworzyli pozostali uczniowie. W jej oczach błyszczało zdecydowanie.

James szybko wepchnął swoje piwo kremowe w ręce Syriusza i odwrócił się w kierunku Lily, która doskoczyła do niego i objęła ramionami jego szyję.

A chwilę później, nie zwracając uwagi na ponad pięćdziesiąt obserwujących ich osób, Lily Evans pocałowała Jamesa Pottera.


	71. Zakochana

Od tłumaczki: Wszystkiego dobrego w Nowym Roku! Jesteśmy już prawie w połowie naszej opowieści. I zaczyna się robić coraz ciekawiej. Przed nami bardzo trudna rozmowa i chwila oddechu na samym końcu rozdziału. Najbliższe kilka rozdziałów będzie bardzo przyjemne, obiecuję. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 71 – ZAKOCHANA

3 września 1977

Mia wtuliła się w ciepłe ciało, które leżało obok niej i uśmiechnęła się leniwie, kiedy poczuła, że długie ramię mocno przyciska ją do siebie. Pomyślała, że pożegnalne przyjęcie zorganizowane dla Jamesa wypadło lepiej, niż się tego spodziewała. Zdecydował o tym pocałunek Lily i Jamesa na środku Pokoju Wspólnego. Serce Mii wypełniło się radością, gdy widziała burzę czarnych włosów tak blisko długich rudych loków swojej przyjaciółki. Przypomniało jej to pierwszy pocałunek Harry'ego i Ginny.

Syriusz i Remus bardzo chętnie by rzucili w stronę zakochanych kilka żartów, ale Mia stanęła na ich drodze i nie dopuściła Huncwotów do swojego brata, pozwalając jemu i miłości jego życia na szybką ucieczkę. Żadne z nich nie pojawiło się na śniadaniu, natomiast na Zaklęcia przyszli trzymając się za ręce. Chłopcy zagwizdali z podziwem, a czarownice westchnęły z zazdrością.

James nigdy nie wyglądał na szczęśliwszego, a Lily była nową osobą, pozbawioną smutku, który na dobre zagościł w jej oczach po zakończeniu swojej przyjaźni ze Snapem. Wydawało się, że nie pamięta już, jak inni uczniowie dokuczali jej z powodu pochodzenia, czy jak traktowała ją uprzedzona siostra i jej świeżo poślubiony mąż. W jakiś sposób ta odnaleziona miłość uleczyła ich oboje i oferowała ulgę wszystkim, którzy byli blisko związani z parą.

Lily, a z tego powodu również James, stwierdzili, że w piątek musieli załatwić ważne sprawy Prefektów Naczelnych. Ich nieobecność nie powstrzymała jednak Syriusza od kontynuowania imprezy, szczególnie, że mieli nowy powód do świętowania: po sześciu latach starań James w końcu zdobył swoją czarownicę.

Gryfoni świętowali do białego rana i Mia zasnęła na kanapie przed kominkiem, opierając się o twarde, muskularne ciało. Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy śniła coś innego, niż nawiedzające ją koszmary.

 _Hermiona powoli otworzyła oczy i uświadomiła sobie, że leży na śmierdzącym kotami, ogromnym łóżku. Rozejrzała się i zrozumiała, że jest w namiocie, z którego korzystali podczas mistrzostw świata w Quidditchu. W tym namiocie, który spakowała, kiedy zdecydowali się wyruszyć na poszukiwanie Horkruksów. Ale dlaczego znajdowała się w środku? Dlaczego nie byli w Rezydencji przy Grimmauld? Hermiona próbowała sobie przypomnieć, co się stało i dlaczego znalazła się w tym miejscu. Pamiętała wycieczkę do Ministerstwa, pamiętała, że razem z Harrym i Ronem znalazła medalion, pamiętała, że pracownicy Ministerstwa i Śmierciożercy zobaczyli Syriusza i rzucili się za nim w pogoń, i wtedy… I wtedy…_

 _Spróbowała usiąść i skrzywiła się, czując przeszywający, ostry ból, który miał swoje źródło na jej plecach. Syknęła i coś się poruszyło obok niej. Powoli odwróciła głowę, nie chcąc prowokować kolejnych ataków bólu i spojrzała w blade, szare oczy Łapy, który leżał obok niej i skomlał. Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło i spróbowała przekręcić całe swoje ciało tak, żeby leżeć przodem do Łapy i zapewnić go, że czuje się dobrze, ale wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie miała na sobie bluzy. Jej oczy szeroko się rozwarły, położyła się z powrotem na brzuchu i jęknęła._

 _\- Syriuszu! Gdzie jest moje ubranie? Dlaczego leżysz ze mną w łóżku? Co się w ogóle stało? Gdzie są Harry i Ron? – Pytania uformowały się na jej ustach prawie bezwolnie. Obezwładniał ją dziwny, nieznajomy rodzaj bólu. Czuła, jakby coś naciągało skórę na jej plecach i nie chciało puścić. Łapa zeskoczył z łóżka i po chwili stał nad nią Syriusz, przyciskający dłoń do jej kręgosłupa. Hermiona zadrżała i chciała się odsunąć._

 _\- Uspokój się, kotku. Sprawdzam, jak goi się twoja rana._

 _Hermiona zbladła._

 _\- Rana?_

 _\- Nie pamiętasz? Rozszczepiłaś się podczas ucieczki z Ministerstwa. Rozerwało ci skórę i mięśnie na plecach. Starałem się, jak mogłem, żeby cię uleczyć, ale ja nigdy nie zajmowałem się Remusem po pełniach księżyca. Mieliśmy tylko wywar z dyptamu. Zostanie ci blizna._

 _\- Bardzo źle wygląda? – Zapytała ze łzami w oczach, zła na siebie, że tak głęboko przejmowała się swoim wyglądem._

 _\- Nic w tobie nie wygląda… - Zaczął Syriusz ze ściśniętym gardłem. – Nie wygląda źle. Widziałem już podobną bliznę. Jestem pewien, że dobrze się wygoi. Straciłaś jednak dużo krwi i musisz wypoczywać. Niestety, skończył się nam Eliksir Uzupełniający Krew._

 _\- A moje ubranie? – Zapytała skromnie._

 _\- Ah… Nie powinnaś unosić ramion. Mogę cię przykryć tak, żeby nie było widać ciała i… I usiądę na zewnątrz, jeśli tego potrzebujesz – zaproponował nerwowym tonem._

 _Niemal niedostrzegalna zmiana w jego głosie rozbawiła Hermionę. Wyglądało na to, że ona, Hermiona Granger, wywoływała w Syriuszu Blacku nerwowe reakcje._

 _\- Po prostu… Trzymaj Harry'ego i Rona z daleka ode mnie._

 _Wypoczywała przez wiele dni. W końcu jej plecy zagoiły się na tyle, żeby mogła nosić lekkie ubranie, pod którym spowijał ją bandaż, ale nadal odpoczywała na żądanie Syriusza._

 _W tych rzadkich momentach, kiedy Łapa zasypiał obok niej, ona siadała i czytała, szukała miejsca, w którym ukryty był kolejny Horkruks. Wtedy Syriusz się budził, karmił ją, sprawdzał, jak goi się jej rana i zapewniał ją, że blizna nie wygląda źle. Raz nawet posunął się do porównania jej do rzeki, która zakolami spływa w dół jej pleców._

 _Hermiona zarumieniła się, słysząc komplement i z wdzięcznością przyjęła tę odrobinę jedzenia, jaką dla niej zdobył. Czuła się dziwnie bezpiecznie i komfortowo, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wokół nich toczyła się wojna._

Mia śniła o przeszłości i o starszym Syriuszu. Prawie czuła obok siebie jego ciało, kiedy jej umysł zaczynał się budzić. Gdyby skoncentrowała się na swoich wspomnieniach wystarczająco mocno, była pewna, że usłyszałaby jego zmysłowy głos, spojrzałaby na niego, patrzącego na nią w taki sposób, który sprawiał, że czuła się wyjątkowa. Starszy Syriusz miał tę samą pewność siebie, którą przejawiał w młodości, ale był bardziej wyrafinowany. Lepiej się kontrolował. Stawił czoła swoim demonom i z nimi wygrał, podczas gdy młodszy Syriusz dźwigał na swoich ramionach ciężar, jaki złożyła na nim jego rodzina. Młodszy Syriusz bał się ich więzi. Starszy Syriusz przyjmował ją jako coś naturalnego.

 _\- Ty… Wiesz? Wiedziałeś? Cały ten czas?_

 _\- O więzi?_

 _Zarumieniła się, a on się tylko uśmiechnął._

 _\- Kiedyś nie będziesz tego robiła._

 _\- Czego? – Zapytała cicho, kiedy Syriusz skierował się ku wyjściu z namiotu._

 _\- Rumienić się z powodu uczuć, jakie w tobie wywołuję._

Już się nie rumieniła. Już nie. Mia odetchnęła głęboko i poczuła jego zapach.

\- Syriuszu… - jęknęła przez sen i nabrała powietrza w płuca. Pergamin… Świeżo ścięta trawa i… _Czekolada?_

 _Kurwa mać!_

Otworzyła szeroko oczy i wszystkie pozostałości snu uleciały, zastąpione przez przerażenie i zawstydzenie, i nadzieję, że jednak nie powiedziała tego na głos, chociaż w głębi serca wiedziała, że tak zrobiła. Uniosła głowę znad twardego ciała, na którym zasnęła i spojrzała nie w szare, ale w zielone oczy, które patrzyły na nią z zaciekawieniem.

Remus powoli uniósł brew w pytającym geście, a Mia wstrzymała oddech i głośno przełknęła ślinę.

\- Nadszedł czas, żebyśmy porozmawiali.

Usiadła szybko na kanapie, a jej serce waliło w piersi. Jak mogła? Nie było jej winą, że śniła o innym mężczyźnie, szczególnie, że w jej wyobraźni odgrywało się wspomnienie… Ale pozwoliła sobie zagłębić się w tym wspomnieniu, chciała, żeby ponownie było tak, jak pamiętała. Tęskniła… za _nim_. Za Syriuszem. I była tak głupia, że wyjęczała jego imię, śpiąc ze swoim chłopakiem!

\- Remusie, tak mi przykro…

Uniósł dłoń, uciszając ją i usiadł.

Przygryzając wargę, uważnie obserwowała, jak potarł dłońmi twarz i oparł łokcie na kolanach. Siedział w ciszy, co pozwoliło Mii zebrać myśli i rozejrzeć się po Pokoju Wspólnym. Zauważyła koce, które okrywały ciała siódmorocznych Gryfonów, którzy zasnęli poza swoimi sypialniami. Wyglądało na to, że ona i Remus nie byli jedynymi, którzy nie trafili po zabawie do swoich dormitoriów, ale jak na razie tylko oni się obudzili.

\- Chodźmy na spacer – powiedział po chwili. Wstał i wyciągnął do niej dłoń.

Jej wzrok padł na małą bliznę, która znaczyła jego nadgarstek. Była to pamiątka po pierwszej pełni, która nastąpiła po śmierci ich matek. Bardzo trudno było im zdominować Lunatyka. Rogacz i Łapa dopiero wspólnymi siłami zaciągnęli wilkołaka do sadu za Dworem Potterów, gdzie wzniesiono specyficzne osłony. Blizna Remusa pochodziła od ugryzienia małego lisa, który rzucił się na Lunatyka, gdy wilkołak zamierzył się na Łapę. Mia dziękowała wszystkim bogom, że przed kolejną pełnią pilnowała bardzo restrykcyjnie przyjmowania przez Remusa Wywaru Tojadowego. Wzmocniła też osłony.

Remus i Mia zarzucili na siebie zimowe peleryny i opuścili w ciszy Wieżę Gryfonów. Skierowali się na brzeg jeziora, gdzie Remus transmutował swój szalik w koc, na którym usiedli. Zapatrzyli się na taflę wody, w której odbijało się wschodzące słońce.

\- Chcę, żebyś była ze mną szczera – Remus przerwał zalegającą między nimi ciszę i spojrzał na nią błagalnie. – Mam do ciebie kilka pytań i muszę uzyskać na nie odpowiedzi, żeby z całej tej sytuacji wyjść z nietkniętą dumą. Proszę, nie myśl, że ci nie ufam, ale teraz potrzebuję… Werbalnego potwierdzenia.

Mia poczuła, że serce się jej ścisnęło w piersi, ale skinęła głową.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Czy byłaś z Syriuszem w czasie, kiedy oficjalnie się o ciebie starałem?

Mia cicho krzyknęła, zaskoczona tym pytaniem, mimo że jego wcześniejsze słowa właśnie coś takiego zwiastowały.

\- Nie! Byłam _wyłącznie_ z tobą! Nigdy bym…

\- Wiem, wiem – Remus westchnął z ulgą. – Po prostu… Musiałem to usłyszeć.

Przeczesał palcami swoje brązowe włosy i zmarszczył brwi.

\- A kiedy jesteś ze mną, myślisz o nim?

\- Na Merlina, nie! – Odpowiedziała bez wahania.

Pamiętała, że kilka razy, wiele lat temu, porównywała w duchu, jak obaj całują. Jeden raz nawet zdradziła Lily, jak dobrze jej było z każdym z nich. Nigdy jednak nie myślała o Syriuszu, będąc z Remusem w intymnej sytuacji.

\- Chciałabyś, żeby on był na moim miejscu?

Zmarszczyła czoło i pochyliła się w jego kierunku, żeby go szybko pocałować. Musiała sprawić, że zrozumie.

\- Nie. Remusie, jesteś idealny. Kocham cię.

\- Ja też cię kocham, o czym oboje wiemy – odpowiedział Remus. Dotknął czołem jej czoła i zamknął oczy. – Ale śnisz o nim?

\- Czasami – przyznała ze smutkiem.

\- Śnisz o tym… - zawahał się. – Śnisz o tej chwili, kiedy byłaś z nim?

\- Czasami – powtórzyła, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Remus nie mógł rozumieć, że Syriusz, o którym śniła nie był tym samym Syriuszem, którego obecnie znali. - Nie robię tego celowo. Nie ma żadnego czynnika, który prowokowałby te sny. A śnię raczej o… _Przyszłym_ Syriuszu. Starszym Syriuszu.

\- Widzisz Syriusza w swojej przyszłości?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Ciebie też tam widzę. Ale od lat znamy prawdę. Gdzieś tam czeka twoja przeznaczona partnerka, a Syriusz jest…

\- Wiem – przerwał jej. – Kiedyś już o tym rozmawialiśmy, ale obiecaliśmy sobie, że dowiemy się tego przez własne doświadczenia. Obiecaliśmy sobie, że nie pozwolimy, żeby los złapał nas w pułapkę czegoś, czego nie chcemy. Wydawało mi się, że dobrze sobie radzimy, ale… Może próbowaliśmy unikać czegoś, co jest nieuniknione?

Złapał jej dłoń i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Objął ją i mocno przytulił. Sprawił, że czuła się bezpiecznie i komfortowo, mimo okropnej rozmowy, którą właśnie odbywali. Znał ją i spodziewała się, że wiedział, jak się czuła.

Po kilku minutach ciszy Remus pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

\- Czy jesteśmy w sobie zakochani?

\- Remusie, oczywiście, że cię kocham – odchyliła się, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Ale czy jesteś we mnie zakochana? – Dopytywał Remus. Kiedy nie udzieliła mu natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, zasypał ją gradem pytań. – Czy zawsze będziemy razem? Czy chcesz za mnie wyjść, Mia? Czy chcesz mieć dzieci? Ja nie mogę mieć dzieci.

Mia warknęła i uderzyła w jego pierś, zirytowana.

\- To bzdura. Wielokrotnie ci powtarzała, że twoja lykantropia nie przenosi się na potomstwo.

Pomyślała o małym Teddym Lupinie, który zwykle miał jaskrawoniebieskie włosy. Dopiero, kiedy ona brała go w ramiona ich kolor zmieniał się w brązowy. Zawsze wydawało jej się, że Teddy… Był częścią jej samej. Od momentu, kiedy zobaczyła niemowlaka, czuła się z nim związana, co było dziwne, bo Hermiona nigdy nie myślała o dzieciach. Ale syn Remusa był inny. Nie było dla niej ważne, jaki akurat ma kolor oczu czy włosów – zależało jej na nim. Mia nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić przyszłości bez małego Metamorfomaga i była zła na Remusa za takie myśli, które nieświadomie przeczyły poczęciu chłopca.

\- Nie mówimy teraz o mojej lykantropii – powiedział, przerywając ciąg jej myśli. – Mówimy o _naszej_ przyszłości. A teraz odpowiedz na pytanie: jesteś we mnie zakochana?

\- Nie wiem – potrząsnęła głową. – A czy _ty_ jesteś zakochany we _mnie_?

\- Nie wiem. Ale jestem przerażony tym, że mogę cię stracić. Jesteś nie tylko moją _miłością_. Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Moją Betą. Jestem moim domem, Mia. Moją bezpieczną przestrzenią i nie wiem, co zrobię, jeśli to wszystko stracę – westchnął ze smutkiem i zacisnął zęby. – I mnie to wkurza, bo wydaje mi się, że Syriusz nie wie… Nie rozumie, jak cholernie ważna jesteś dla mnie. I dla niego. Szkoda, że nie chodzi o jakiegoś debila, którego mógłbym uderzyć w twarz i kazać mu się odwalić od mojej czarownicy.

Mia uważnie patrzyła w jego oczy, szukając złotych tęczówek, ale widziała tylko zielone. Lunatyk nie przemawiał przez chłopaka. Wszystkie te myśli należały do Remusa.

\- Ale nie mogę mu przyłożyć, bo chodzi o Syriusza, mojego przyjaciela, członka mojej watahy. I przyznam ci szczerze, że na jakimś poziomie _rozumiem_ , co się między wami dzieje. Ja ciebie potrzebuję, Mia, ale Syriusz… Syriusz bez ciebie zginie – powiedział, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że przesadza.

Mia jednak zbladła, słysząc te słowa, przerażona implikacjami, jakie niosły. Co się stanie, kiedy ona, Mia, nagle zniknie? Skoro przyszłości nie wolno było jej zmienić, Syriusz na pewno wyląduje w Azkabanie. A jeśli tak się stanie, gdzie _ona_ wtedy będzie? Zaczęła się martwić o starszego Syriusza. Wiedziała, że miał świadomość, że ona zostanie odesłana w czasie. Ich pocałunek w bibliotece był praktycznie pożegnaniem. Czy ona jeszcze kiedyś go zobaczy? Czy będzie na nią czekał, jak jej to obiecał – dzień po jej dziewiętnastych urodzinach? A może, zgodnie ze słowami Remusa, Syriusz bez niej zginie?

\- Kochasz Syriusza?

Rozpacz ścisnęła gardło Mii, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

\- Nie mogę tego powiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Bo on nie jest gotowy, żeby to usłyszeć – wyjaśniła, a łzy przelały się na jej policzki. Natychmiast je wytarła, wściekła, że zdradziła tak głębokie emocje. – A ja nie jestem gotowa na to, że on ode mnie odejdzie. Znowu. Już dwa razy ode mnie odchodził i za każdym razem diabelsko bolało. Nie zniosę trzeciego razu.

Kilka sekund po ich pierwszym pocałunku uciekł od niej. Kilka minut po ich pierwszym wspólnym razie w łóżku poprosił ją, żeby wyszła z jego sypialni.

\- A poza tym… Jeśli jestem zakochana w Syriuszu, on ma prawo dowiedzieć się o tym jako pierwszy.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że kolejny raz od ciebie odejdzie?

Mia wzruszyła ramionami. Syriusz był nieustanną zmienną jej życia. Był wieczną walką między sercem i sumieniem. I Mia uważała, że sumienie go okłamywało.

\- Tej nocy po koncercie, kiedy pijany przyszedł do mojej sypialni, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że byłam obok niego. Opowiadał mi, co do mnie czuje, ale jednocześnie zapewniał, że nie chce zniszczyć tego, co jest między tobą i mną, Remusie. Powiedział mi, że nie jest w stanie zrobić takiego świństwa swoim przyjaciołom. A potem zaczął bełkotać coś o tym, że powinien być dobrym człowiekiem.

\- On naprawdę musi sobie z tym sam poradzić.

\- Doskonale o tym wiem. On… Wyznał mi, że nie spał z żadną czarownicą od czasu… Kiedy był ze mną.

Remus uniósł brew i obdarzył ją sceptycznym spojrzeniem.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Nie wiedziałeś?

\- Nie, to znaczy… - Urwał i zamyślił się na chwilę. – To prawda, że nie widzieliśmy go z żadną kobietą i nie słyszeliśmy, żeby się w ostatnim czasie przechwalał tym, z kim spał. Ale przecież słyszałaś sama, co o nim mówią Krukonki, prawda? A Syriusz ci wyznał, że z nikim nie spał?

\- Nie sądzisz, że mówił prawdę? – Zapytała z wahaniem.

\- A co ty o tym myślisz? – Westchnął, zastanawiając się nad słowami przyjaciela. Zdecydowanie nie tak planował ten poranek. Rzeczywiście, chciał się obudzić obok swojej nagiej czarownicy, ale nie spodziewał się usłyszeć z jej ust imienia swojego kumpla i nie spodziewał się również, że wda się z nią w dyskusję dotyczącą rzeczonego kumpla. – Ja osobiście uważam, że Syriusz w stanie odurzenia alkoholowego nie jest w stanie kłamać.

Remus przypomniał sobie pewną noc, kiedy Huncwoci wypili kilka butelek whisky. Syriusz wtedy opowiedział chłopcom o swoim bardzo wyrazistym śnie, w którym dzielił się Mią z Remusem. Wyznał też wtedy, że gdyby wszyscy wypili dużo whisky, bardzo chciałby spróbować tego w realnym świecie. Z tego powodu Remus nie odzywał się do Syriusza przez kilka dni, a James nabił mu siniaka pod okiem. Black odwdzięczył się Potterowi poinformowaniem go, że nigdy nie mógłby być częścią miłosnego trójkąta wraz z nim i Lily, ponieważ uważał Lily prawie za swoją siostrę. Kiedy ktoś wkurzył pijanego Syriusza, chłopak był w odpowiedzi brutalnie szczery.

Remus potrząsnął głową i wyrzucił z pamięci to wspomnienie.

\- Jest jeszcze coś. Gdyby Syriusz przespał się z jakąś dziewczyną, chwaliłby się tym. Do diabła, nie minął nawet tydzień, od kiedy przespał się z tobą, kiedy mi o tym powiedział.

\- Chwalił się mną? – Warknęła Mia.

Remus zawahał się, szukając odpowiednich słów, które ją uspokoją.

\- Nie chwalił się… Raczej wyznał mi prawdę. Może potrzebował mojego przebaczenia albo jakiejś innej reakcji, co w tamtym okresie było kompletnie niepotrzebne. Wydaje mi się, że już wtedy zależało mu na tym, żebyśmy ponownie ze sobą chodzili i nie chciał trzymać tego przede mną w tajemnicy.

Mia przygryzła wargę.

\- Nie chcę, żeby z tego powodu ucierpiała wasza przyjaźń.

Remus przeczesał palcami włosy.

\- On jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół i nie traktuję tego lekko. W dodatku oboje należycie do mojej watahy i to znaczy dla mnie dużo więcej. Jesteście moją rodziną.

Zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że Mia ledwo powstrzymuje się od płaczu. Latem wszyscy stracili kogoś bliskiego. Potrzebowali siebie nawzajem, szczególnie Remus, który teraz nie miał już nikogo.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, mam problem ze swoimi odczuciami. Nie wiem, czy to, co właśnie czuję jest tym, co _rzeczywiście_ czuję, czy może tym, co uważam, że powinienem czuć.

\- A uważasz, że co powinieneś czuć? – Zapytała po chwili.

\- Powinienem być wściekły, że moja dziewczyna we śnie wyjęczała imię innego czarodzieja. Chociaż mogło być gorzej. Mogłaś nazwać mnie jego imieniem podczas uprawiania seksu – parsknął śmiechem, ale szybko sobie coś uświadomił i rozbawioną minę zastąpiła marsowa. – Aha…

\- Koniec z seksem.

Remus powarczał pod nosem. Za pierwszym razem doskonale im wychodził układ przyjacielski z dodatkowymi korzyściami, ale teraz w ich związek uwikłany był Syriusz.

\- Teraz jestem wkurzony z _innego_ powodu.

Mia zaśmiała się przewrotnie, co w jakiś dziwny sposób podniosło go na duchu. Ale tak szybko, jak się pojawił, uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. Otarła oczy rękawem szaty i spojrzała na niego.

\- Tak mi przykro, Remusie.

\- Wiem. Ale to nie jest twoja wina – westchnął i zamknął ją w swoich ramionach. – Spróbowaliśmy. Włożyliśmy w to całe nasze serca. A teraz czuję ulgę. Wiesz, że cię kocham, wiesz, że chciałbym dać ci wszystko, czego zapragniesz, ale nie mogę. Zawsze miałaś rację, jeśli chodzi o przeznaczenie. Ostatnio miałem kilka razy ten sam koszmar, w którym opuszczamy Hogwart, pobieramy się, po czym pojawia się przeznaczona mi kobieta i Lunatyk przejmuje nade mną kontrolę. Skończyłoby się tak, że bym cię zostawił. Nie chcę, żeby do tego doszło.

\- Ona się pojawi w twoim życiu – obiecała mu Mia.

Remus zignorował jej słowa.

\- Nie rozmawiamy teraz o niej. Chodźmy na śniadanie – wstał i podciągnął ją na nogi jednym silnym ruchem. – Ale zanim cokolwiek ogłosimy, musisz znaleźć mój List Intencyjny. Do diabła, dlaczego musiałem zrobić coś tak głupiego?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko.

\- Bo jesteś romantykiem do szpiku kości.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że nie możesz liczyć na Syriusza recytującego romantyczną poezję – stwierdził, kiedy szli do zamku, nadal trzymając się za ręce. – Ewentualnie może się skończyć tym, że zacytuje ci tekst jakiejś piosenki Sex Pistols. Jeszcze za mną zatęsknisz.

Mia roześmiała się głośno i ścisnęła jego dłoń.

\- Nie zdążę za tobą zatęsknić. Przecież nigdzie się nie wybierasz.

\- A mogłabyś mu chociaż powiedzieć, że byłem lepszym kochankiem niż on? – Zapytał błagalnie.

Mia ponownie się roześmiała.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Śniadanie minęło bez żadnych ekscesów. Po nim Mia wróciła do Wieży Gryfonów, żeby wziąć prysznic i się przebrać. Gdy stała przed lustrem, zauważyła, że na jej plecach zaczęła być widoczna blizna po rozszczepieniu. _To by wyjaśniało mój sen_ , pomyślała, jednocześnie zaczynając się zastanawiać, jak sobie poradzi, gdy za kilka miesięcy pojawi się jej kolejna blizna. _Szlama_.

James zasugerował, żeby chłopcy polatali wokół boiska, bo zapowiadał się ładny, słoneczny dzień, wobec czego dziewczęta również zdecydowały się spędzić go na błoniach zamku. Było dość chłodno, ale ciepłe szaty wierzchnie i lekkie Zaklęcie Ogrzewające poradziły sobie z temperaturą. Gdy chłopcy – łącznie z Remusem, Frankiem i Peterem – poderwali w górę miotły, dziewczęta usiadły na kocu i przyglądały się im z uwagą.

\- Uwielbiam, jak grają w Quidditcha – westchnęła Mary.

\- Mam nadzieję, że gapisz się na Syriusz lub Petera, bo pozostali czarodzieje, którzy krążą nad nami są zajęci – mruknęła Lily, patrząc w pergamin, który trzymała w dłoniach.

Mia rzuciła na niego okiem i uświadomiła sobie, że jest to tygodniowy harmonogram patroli Prefektów. James wykonał go swoim charakterystycznym pismem, którego prawie nie dało się rozszyfrować. Lily zaczęła go przepisywać na czysto, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Prefekci muszą być w stanie go _odczytać_ , żeby się do niego zastosować.

\- Jak rozumiem związek twój i Pottera to poważna sprawa? – Zapytała Alice, patrząc na przyjaciółkę z uszczęśliwioną miną.

Lily podniosła wzrok i się zarumieniła, widząc, że wszystkie przyjaciółki się w nią wpatrują.

\- Powiedziałabym, że czas najwyższy – stwierdziła Mia.

Mary zachichotała i stuknęła palcem w żebro Lily.

\- Zgadzam się. Ale żeby było jasne, przyglądałam się prawie wszystkim. Porównuję ich do dzieł sztuki: nie namalowałam ich, nie wiszą na ścianach mojego domu, ale to nie znaczy, że nie wolno mi ich podziwiać.

\- Ja nie mam wątpliwości, że nasi chłopcy są wierni i lojalni wobec swoich czarownic – powiedziała stanowczo Alice. – James przez wiele lat był zakochany w Lily, Frank nigdy by mnie nie zdradził, a Remus świata nie widzi poza Mią.

Patrząc na swoje przyjaciółki, Mia westchnęła. Sięgnęła do swojej szkolnej torby i wyciągnęła z niej List Intencyjny, który rok temu Remus wysłał do Jamesa.

\- Remusie! Ściągnij tu chłopaków!

Mia unikała wzroku dziewcząt, które przenosiły skonfundowane spojrzenia z listu, który trzymała w dłoni na jej twarz. Oczywiście, jedyną osobą, która podeszła do jej zachowania z zaciekawieniem zamiast ostrożności była Lily.

Kiedy czarodzieje wylądowali, Remus skinął głową ze zrozumieniem w kierunku Mii. Odłożył delikatnie miotłę na ziemię i podszedł do niej. Syriusz i James podążyli za nim, patrząc na przyjaciela z zainteresowaniem, chociaż Mia musiała przyznać, że w oczach Syriusza kryło się zdenerwowanie wywołane trzymaną przez dziewczynę kopertą. Frank i Peter usiedli obok dziewcząt z uwagą obserwując, co się dzieje.

\- Panno Potter – zaczął Remus, prostując się i łącząc dłonie za plecami, żeby wyglądać bardziej formalnie. – Rok temu wysłałem do ciebie List Intencyjny. Przez ten czas zalecałem się do ciebie i starałem się o ciebie zgodnie z etykietą. Dzisiaj chciałbym poznać twoją odpowiedź.

Lily zachłysnęła się i zakryła usta dłonią. Mary i Alice mocno zacisnęły dłonie w pięści. Wszyscy zignorowali blednące twarze Jamesa i Syriusza, którzy coraz uważniej wpatrywali się w Mię i Remusa.

\- Panie Lupin, jestem wdzięczna, że zrobiłeś mi ten zaszczyt i wysłałeś do mnie List Intencyjny. Mam dla ciebie odpowiedź. Otrzymasz ją tutaj, przed przedstawicielami Rodu Potterów i rodu mojej matki, Blacków – machnęła dłonią, wskazując stojących w pobliżu chłopców.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego ze smutkiem, a on tylko skinął głową.

\- Nie.

\- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie – szepnął, całując ją w policzek i zakładając lok jej włosów za ucho. – Zrób to.

\- _Incendio_ – koperta stanęła w płomieniach.

\- Nie! – Alice i Lily wrzasnęły równocześnie i rzuciły się w stronę koperty, próbując zagasić płomienie.

\- Mia! Tego nie można cofnąć! – Dodała Mary z wyrzutem.

Mia uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciół.

\- Wiem o tym. Remus i ja rozmawialiśmy o tym dzisiaj rano i wspólnie zdecydowaliśmy się zakończyć nasz związek – wzięła głęboki oddech i złapała za dłoń chłopaka. – Nigdy nie przestaniemy się przyjaźnić.

\- Ale… Co się stało? – Zapytała Lily, marszcząc brwi. – Razem tworzyliście idealną parę.

\- Prawie – Remus uśmiechnął się. – Prawie idealną. Ale nie do końca.

James przeszedł nad kocem i stanął między Mią i Remusem. Położył dłonie na ramionach siostry i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Jego twarde spojrzenie powiedziało jej, że szukał w niej śladów rozpaczy lub zranienia. Chciał się upewnić, czy powinien pocieszać przyjaciela, czy może bronić honoru swojej siostry.

\- Taka jest twoja decyzja?

\- Właśnie tak powinnam była postąpić, Jamie. Wróciliśmy do siebie, żeby sprawdzić, czy do siebie pasujemy. Żeby podjąć pewne decyzje. I właśnie je podjęliśmy – stwierdziła Mia. Spojrzała ponad ramieniem brata prosto w szare oczy bladego, spanikowanego Syriusza, który gapił się na nią z otwartymi ustami.

Mia chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zanim udało się jej przekształcić swoje myśli w słowa, ktoś przerwał ich zaklęty moment.

\- Cześć, Black.

Wszyscy się odwrócili i spojrzeli na zbliżającą się do nich Elorę Zabini, mającą na sobie drogie, eleganckie, czarne szaty, zdobione srebrem i zielenią. Ślizgonka zignorowała pozostałych Gryfonów, skupiając się na Syriuszu, który wzdrygnął się na jej widok.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz. Miałeś przyjemne wakacje?

Syriusz wykrzywił się do niej i obrzucił ją niechętnym spojrzeniem.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, były do dupy.

\- Przykro mi. Ale gdybyś chciał się pozbyć tych… - Elora w końcu spojrzała z obrzydzeniem na towarzystwo Blacka. – _Ludzi_ … Może miałbyś ochotę na spacer?

\- Nie, nie miałbym. Moja odpowiedź będzie taka sama, jak zawsze, gdy pytasz. I byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przestała rozpowiadać Krukonkom, że się ze mną przespałaś. W życiu nie przelecę takiej żmii jak ty. Od twojego jadu zgniłbym od środka.

Elora roześmiała się, nie biorąc do siebie jego słów.

\- Słoneczko, będę mówić, co mi się podoba.

\- Słuchaj, Zabini – wtrąciła się Mia, czując, jak w jej żyłach zaczyna krążyć wściekłość. Nie do końca świadomie sięgnęła do kieszeni i poczuła, jak jej palce zaciskają się na małym srebrnym krążku. – Umiesz pływać?

Elora spojrzała na Mię, jakby ta ją obraziła.

\- Oczywiście, że umiem, ty mała zdrajczyni krwi…

\- To dobrze. Łap – Mia rzuciła Ślizgonce srebrnego Sykla.

Instynktownie Elora złapała monetę i popatrzyła na Mię ze zdziwieniem. Po chwili ogarnęło ją błękitne światło i dziewczyna zniknęła ze stłumionym krzykiem.

Gryfoni popatrzyli na Mię z przerażeniem.

\- Co, do kurwy? – Krzyknął Syriusz.

\- Pamiętasz o tamtej modyfikacji świstoklików, o której kiedyś rozmawialiśmy? – Zaczęła Mia lekkim tonem, jakby przed chwilą wcale nie zaatakowała innej uczennicy. – Udało mi się ją zaprojektować.

James głęboko wciągnął powietrze i podszedł do Lily, która zaczynała się powoli hiperwentylować. Położył dłonie na ramionach swojej dziewczyny i mocno ucisnął.

\- Pomijając fakt, że właśnie zaatakowałaś swoją koleżankę na oczach Prefektów Naczelnych… _Znowu_ … - Powiedział, patrząc na nią z zaniepokojeniem. Mia odczuła zadowolenie na ten widok. – Z czym połączyłaś ten świstoklik?

\- Tele-świstoklik. Tak go nazwałam – ogłosiła z szerokim uśmiechem, na co Syriusz, najmniej zaniepokojony z całej grupy, roześmiał się głośno.

James zmarszczył brwi i ujął dwoma palcami grzbiet nosa.

\- Niech ci będzie… Twój tele-świstoklik jest połączony z drugim, prawda? Na tym polega sedno sprawy. Więc pytam cię, gdzie jest ten drugi?

Wyglądając tak, jakby dopiero w tym momencie zrozumiała, o co pytał James, Mia skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

\- Nakarmiłam nim wielką kałamarnicę.


	72. Interwencja

Od tłumaczki: Oto przed Wami rozdział, w którym jakaś tajemnica wychodzi na jaw. I owszem, w ostatnim rozdziale widzieliśmy koniec Remusa i Mii, ale zbliża się czas Syriusza. To właśnie on jest stworzony dla Mii. A ona dla niego, o czym przekonacie się z kilku najbliższych rozdziałów. Na szczęście, będą to rozdziały przyjemne i szczęśliwe.

ROZDZIAŁ 72 – INTERWENCJA

3 września 1977

W rzeczywistości Mia nie nakarmiła tele-świstoklikiem wielkiej kałamarnicy. Rozkoszowała się jednak kilkoma momentami czystej histerii, jaką spowodowało jej stwierdzenie. Szczególnie zaś cieszyło ją przerażenie Lily, zanim dziewczyna opanowała się i ukryła swoje uczucia za fasadą Prefekt Naczelnej. Nakazała Jamesowi i pozostałym Gryfonom rozpoczęcie poszukiwań z powietrza. Nie potrafiła się pogodzić, że ślizgońska księżniczka mogła zostać strawiona przez kałamarnicę.

Tylko Remus i Syriusz stali murem za Mią.

\- Wydawało mi się, że po sześciu spędzonych z tobą latach, będą w stanie poznać, kiedy kłamiesz – powiedział Remus, potrząsając głową. Mia z dumą patrzyła na chaos, który wywołała. Ramiona skrzyżowała na piersi, a na jej ustach wykwitł uśmiech pełen satysfakcji.

\- Zabini sobie na to zasłużyła. A poza tym, Jamie ukarał mnie szlabanem. Niech się trochę potrzęsie nad faktem, że jego siostrzyczka mogła nakarmić kałamarnicę Ślizgonką.

\- A gdzie _rzeczywiście_ jest drugi tele-świstoklik? – Zapytał Syriusz, nadal chichocząc.

\- Na dnie jeziora – przyznała z uśmiechem. – Tam, gdzie jest w miarę płytko. Woda zdoła zniszczyć jej eleganckie, drogie szaty, ale jej samej nic się nie stanie.

James, Lily i pozostali Gryfoni zdążyli dotrzeć z powrotem Mii, gdy ich uwagę przykuła wściekła i przemoczona Elora Zabini, nadbiegająca od drugiej strony jeziora. A skoro sprawa sama się wyjaśniła, Lily z przykrością ukarała Mię dodatkowymi _dwoma_ szlabanami z profesor McGonagall i odjęła Gryffindorowi dwadzieścia punktów.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

5 listopada 1977

Elora Zabini całkowicie przeinaczyła sytuację, w której znalazła się dwa miesiące wcześniej. Teraz cała szkoła huczała od plotek, w których jej krótka przygoda w wodach Czarnego Jeziora miała coś wspólnego z Syriuszem i pływaniem nago. Plotka była tak skandaliczna, jak sama Ślizgonka. Uczniowie byli przekonani, że Black miał na pośladku znamię w kształcie serca. Oczywiście, Gryfoni doskonale wiedzieli, że nie była to prawda, ponieważ niejednokrotnie mieli okazję oglądać goły tyłek Syriusza pod pretekstem podziwiania jego tatuażu.

Wystarczyły cztery dni, żeby czarownice zaczęły plotkować o tym kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach same mogły zauważyć to słynne znamię w kształcie serca.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Syriusz miał dość bycia w centrum uwagi.

\- Wypij to – rozkazała Mia, zbliżając się do niego podczas śniadania.

Przesunęła w jego kierunku małą fiolkę z rubinową zawartością. Syriusz właśnie w tym momencie opierał głowę na rękach, a dłońmi zakrywał uszy, żeby nie słyszeć Krukonek, które gapiły się na niego i chichotały bezczelnie. Lubił, kiedy doceniano jego ponadprzeciętne zdolności w zakresie dostarczania rozkoszy fizycznych, ale nie chciał do końca nauki być kojarzonym ze znamieniem w kształcie serca i pływaniem nago w jeziorze. Za chwilę któraś zacznie się chwalić, że chłopak się jej oświadczył, co doprowadzi do wojny na pełną skalę o tytuł przyszłej Lady Black.

\- Moje włosy zmienią kolor? – Zapytał, patrząc podejrzliwie na eliksir. Kiedy o nie chodziło, Mia była po prostu genialna, co czyniło ją jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczną.

\- Nie zmienią.

\- To może wypadną?

\- Nie wypadną.

\- To nie jest Roztwór Pomniejszający, prawda? – Miał nadzieję, że Mia nie była tak okrutna.

\- To rozwiązanie twoich aktualnych problemów – wyjaśniła, rzucając jednocześnie mordercze spojrzenie w kierunku chichoczących dziewcząt.

Syriusz spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na bulgoczącą, krwistoczerwoną ciecz, odkorkował fiolkę i szybko wypił zawartość, krzywiąc się nieco z powodu jej gorzkiego smaku.

\- A teraz przejdź się po Wielkiej Sali i dotknij każdej dziewczyny w pomieszczeniu. Podaj rękę, przytul, poklep po ramieniu. Cokolwiek.

Syriusz uniósł pytająco brew, ale wstał i bez słowa zaczął chodzić od stolika do stolika. Zatrzymywał się, żeby przywitać się z każdą czarownicą. Uśmiechał się do wszystkich dziewcząt i każda z nich odpowiadała identycznym uśmiechem, jakby go osobiście znała. I w niektórych przypadkach to była prawda, przed kilkoma laty znały go. To właśnie te czarownice próbowały unikać kontaktu wzrokowego. Z kolei te dziewczyny, które z chęcią kłamały o ich wspólnych namiętnych chwilach, były zadowolone z jego uwagi.

Zajęło mu to całe czterdzieści minut, głównie z tego powodu, że niektóre wiedźmy, szczególnie młodsze, siłą zmuszały go do tego, żeby z nimi usiadł.

\- Witasz się ze wszystkimi swoimi fankami? – Zapytał James, wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali razem z Lily. Zajęli swoje nowe miejsca, naprzeciwko Mii i Remusa, którzy nadal przygotowywali sobie nawzajem śniadania.

Syriusz wywrócił oczami i usiadł obok Lily.

\- Nie rozmawiaj ze _mną_. Mia dała mi do wypicia eliksir i kazała przywitać się z każdą dziewczyną w szkole.

Noże i widelce upadły z hukiem na stół i w tej samej chwili Gryfoni siedzący w pobliżu brunetki spojrzeli z przerażeniem na jej niewinną twarz. Mia zerknęła na Lily, która wyglądała tak, jakby za chwilę miała doświadczyć prawdziwego ataku paniki. Syriusz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Mia dorówna poziomowi Jamesa, jeśli chodzi o irytowanie przyjaciółki.

\- Uspokójcie się – powiedziała Mia, nie wyglądając na poruszoną uwagą, która się na niej skupiła. – Zasłużyły sobie na to. Zapewniam, że to nie jest nic groźnego, ani permanentnego.

\- Czy będę musiała ukarać cię kolejnym szlabanem? – Jęknęła Lily. – Mia, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na utratę Prefekta.

Mia odwróciła się do Syriusza.

\- Narzekałeś ostatnio na problemy, jakie masz z czarownicami, prawda?

Pokiwał powoli głową i ponownie wywrócił oczami.

\- McGonagall powiedziała, że generuję chaos, a kiedy zaprzeczyłem wszystkim plotkom i powiedziałem jej, że dziewczyny kłamią, ona stwierdziła, że nie ma, niestety, sposobu, żeby to udowodnić. Poza, oczywiście, Veritaserum, którego użycie w tym wypadku byłoby nielegalne – westchnął, przypominając sobie spojrzenie nauczycielki. Ta kobieta potrafiła patrzeć na niego jednocześnie potępiająco i pokazując, że o niego dba. Trochę go to niepokoiło. – Przynajmniej uwierzyła, że mówię prawdę.

\- Rozumiecie? – Zapytała Mia. – Teraz musimy to udowodnić.

\- O, nie – mruknął James, widząc, że Mia wstaje i wchodzi na ławkę, żeby wszyscy ją widzieli. Jedynym nauczycielem obecnym w Wielkiej Sali był Dumbledore, a on zwykle przejawiał niezwykłą jak na siebie obojętność w stosunku do poczynań Mii.

Mia głośno odkaszlnęła, przyciągając do siebie uwagę Gryfonów i kilku podsłuchujących uczniów z innych Domów. Rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie _Sonorus_ i jeszcze raz odkaszlnęła, żeby wszyscy ją usłyszeli.

\- Jestem ciekawa. Która z dziewcząt w ciągu ostatniego roku przespała się z Syriuszem Blackiem?

Nagle wszyscy uczniowie zaczęli szeptać między sobą. Gryfoni byli zażenowani, poza Syriuszem, który był bardzo ciekawy tego, jak wszystko się potoczy. Rozejrzał się i spostrzegł, że kilka dziewcząt, z którymi nigdy nie uprawiał seksu, śmiało się i wyglądało na bardzo zadowolone z siebie. Z kolei te czarownice, z którymi _rzeczywiście_ spał, rozglądały się z wrogością po innych kobietach.

Syriusz skrzywił się, widząc wszystko to jak na dłoni.

Nikt jednak nie powiedział nic głośno i Black spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, zastanawiając się, co dalej.

Mia uśmiechnęła się i uniosła różdżkę.

\- _Coccinus Mendax_!

Rozbłysło krwistoczerwone światło i mgła spowiła Wielką Salę.

Dumbledore, siedzący samotnie przy stole nauczycielskim, obserwował wszystko uważnie, ale się nie wtrącał.

Wystarczyło pięć sekund, żeby ktoś zaczął wrzeszczeć.

Brzydkie czerwone plamy pojawiły się na twarzach ponad pięćdziesięciu czarownic. Pokrywały głównie skórę wokół ich ust. Wyglądały jak połączenie znamienia z zakaźną chorobą i zdecydowanie szpeciły urodę tych młodych kobiet.

\- Pozwólcie, że przetłumaczę z łaciny. _Coccinus Mendax_ oznacza szkarłatnego kłamcę – wyjaśniła Mia głosem słodkim, jak miód. – Im więcej nakłamałyście w sprawie pytania, które przed chwilą zadałam, tym bardziej rozprzestrzeni się skaza na waszych twarzyczkach.

Niektóre dziewczyny miały niewielkie, szkarłatne otoczki wokół ust, ale u pozostałych cała skóra twarzy była pokryta czerwienią.

Czarownice dotknięte klątwą Mii wyciągnęły różdżki i wycelowały w stół Gryfonów. Właśnie ten moment wybrał Dumbledore, żeby zainterweniować na korzyść Mii. Rzucił potężne zaklęcie ochronne, a jego wzrok nigdy nie opuścił postaci drobnej czarownicy. Syriusz z podziwem patrzył, jak Mia spojrzał prosto w oczy Dumbledore'a, wyprostowała plecy i wysunęła lekko podbródek w niemym wyzwaniu. Wyglądało to tak, jakby między tą dwójką istniało jakieś niepisane porozumienie. Syriusz nigdy nie widział, żeby ktokolwiek patrzył na Albusa Dumbledore'a w taki sposób. Wyłącznie McGonagall uchodziło to na sucho.

Mia sprawiała wrażenie, jakby była _o krok_ od wyzwania dyrektora, żeby ukarał ją za jej zachowanie. Coś w jej wzroku spowodowało, że klatka piersiowa Syriusza zawibrowała. Ciepło spłynęło z jego mostka prosto do koniuszków palców. Potarł nieświadomie kciuk o palec wskazujący. Zastanawiał się, czy nie przejawiają się w ten sposób jego instynkty Animaga, które kazały mu jej dotknąć po tym pokazie dominacji, jaki urządziła. Oblizał swoje wargi w bardzo zmysłowy sposób i odetchnął. Nie chciał przyciągać uwagi Jamesa – ślinił się na widok jego siostry i był to najszybszy sposób, żeby oberwać.

\- Panno Potter – głos Dumbledore'a przyciągnął uwagę wszystkich uczniów, również naznaczonych czarownic, które otwarcie płakały. – Urocza demonstracja. A jednak, jako dyrektor odpowiedzialny za wszystkich swoich uczniów, nie mogę pozwolić, żeby tak wiele czarownic zostało oszpeconych. Proszę, żeby zademonstrowała pani przeciw-zaklęcie.

 _Sprytnie_ , pomyślał Syriusz.

\- Oczywiście, panie profesorze. Sprawa jednaj wygląda następująco: każda czarownica może sama z siebie zdjąć klatwę. W końcu wskazuje ono _kłamcę_ – wyjaśniła Mia. – Żeby plamy zniknęły, każda czarownica musi powiedzieć prawdę.

Jej ton głosu był miękki, spokojny i pełen niedowierzania, jakby nie mogła zrozumieć, że nikt sam na to nie wpadł.

\- Nie uprawiałam seksu z Syriuszem Blackiem.

Wszyscy odwrócili się w kierunku zawstydzonej, zapłakanej Callisty Hitchins, stojącej przy swoim stole z twarzą upstrzoną szkarłatnymi plamami. Szpecące znaki znikły w momencie kiedy Callista powiedziała prawdę. Na jej twarzy pozostało wyłącznie zawstydzenie i rozmazany makijaż.

Ze swojego miejsca wstała wściekła Elora Zabini i wbiła mordercze spojrzenie w Syriusza, nie w Mię.

Syriusz odpowiedział tym samym.

\- Nie uprawiałam seksu z Syriuszem Blackiem.

Elora zasyczała ze złości, kiedy pozostali Ślizgoni wyśmiali jej wyznanie. Najgłośniej zaś śmiał się Regulus, wyjątkowo rozbawiony całą sytuacją. Przypomniało to Syriuszowi wszystko, co ciepłe i znajome w związku z jego bratem, ale gdy spojrzenia obu Blacków się spotkały, Regulus odwrócił się, a Syriusz odsunął od siebie ciepłe uczucia.

Kiedy wszystkie oszpecone czarownice powiedziały prawdę, w Wielkiej Sali zapadła niezręczna cisza. Mia w końcu usiadła na swoim miejscu i w spokoju dokończyła śniadanie. Całkowicie zignorowała fakt, że wszyscy się na nią gapili.

\- Dzięki, Mia – wymamrotał Syriusz. Uczucie odrzucenia przez swojego brata zostało zastąpione gorącym odczuciem wobec Mii.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Spojrzeli na siebie i Syriusz miał niesamowitą ochotę, żeby chwycić jej dłoń. Ale wszyscy na nich patrzyli, więc odwrócili głowy i schowali dłonie pod stołem.

\- Muszę uciekać na Numerologię – Mia wstała i szybko wyszła z Wielkiej Sali, rzucając na pożegnanie smutne spojrzenie Syriuszowi i uśmiechy pozostałym przyjaciołom.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na swój talerz, nadal pełny. I mimo, że jego żołądek skręcał się z głodu, a stres i zmartwienie wywoływały mdłości, nic nie nadawało się według niego do jedzenia. Zacisnął zęby.

\- Muszę zapalić – wstał od stołu i odszedł.

Remus potrząsnął głową, patrząc na miejsca opuszczone przez Mię i Syriusza.

\- To zaczyna się robić śmieszne.

Lily skinęła głową, zgadzając się z nim.

\- Musimy coś z tym zrobić.

\- Albo może mnie posłuchacie – zaproponował James. – Nie będziemy swatać mojej siostry z moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Sama idea ich dwojga razem sprawia, że chcę wyrwać sobie wszystkie włosy z głowy.

\- Odrosłyby – powiedziała Lily, przeczesując te włosy lekkim ruchem. Z rozbawieniem obserwowała, jak chłopak traci rezon pod jej dotykiem. Remus zachichotał na ten widok, bo jeszcze rok temu tych dwoje na każdym kroku darło koty. – Chcesz, żeby Syriusz i Mia byli szczęśliwi?

\- Tak – jęknął James w odpowiedzi.

\- A nie sądzisz, że szczęśliwi byliby tylko razem?

\- Jeśli wcześniej się nie zamordują – wymamrotał, ale gdy pochwycił spojrzenie swojej dziewczyny, westchnął, pokonany. – Dobrze, niech wam będzie. Czułem się bardzo niezręcznie, patrząc, jak obchodzili siebie z odległości kilku metrów przez ostatnie sześć lat. I tak zawsze ze sobą flirtowali.

Spojrzał na Remusa.

\- Przynajmniej kiedy Mia była z tobą, Syriusz potrafił się powstrzymać.

\- To wygląda tak, jakby próbowali się unikać – przyznał Remus. – Naprawdę myślałem, że Syriusz weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce w momencie, kiedy ja i Mia ogłosiliśmy, że się rozstaliśmy. Ale on do tej pory nie zrobił ani jednego kroku.

\- On się boi – powiedziała Lily. – Ona też.

\- I co my możemy na to poradzić? – Wtrącił się Peter.

Lily zachichotała.

Remus zadrżał.

\- Ile zasad złamiemy?

\- Żadnej – obiecała Lily, odwracając się w stronę Petera. – Nie _wszyscy_ zostaniemy złapani.

Peter zesztywniał pod jej uważnym spojrzeniem.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Późnym wieczorem Mia przemierzała ciemne korytarze olbrzymiego zamku. Wymknęła się z Wieży Gryfonów i skierowała na trzecie piętro, gdzie na końcu długiego korytarza, za obrazem młodego rycerza, mieściły się apartamenty Prefektów Naczelnych.

Wyciągnęła z torby ogromną książkę i nie zwracając większej uwagi na otoczenie, wymamrotała hasło. Obraz odsunął się, wpuszczając ją do Pokoju Wspólnego Lily i Jamesa.

\- Lily, przyniosłam książkę, o której ci mówiłam – zrzuciła torbę na podłogę, ale nie oderwała wzroku od tekstu podręcznika. – Wiem, że raczej się nie spodziewasz tego materiału na egzaminie, ale to nie znaczy, że nie musimy…

Ktoś kaszlnął i to zatrzymało ją w pół kroku. Podniosła wzrok. Zamrugała, widząc swoich przyjaciół siedzących przy okrągłym stole. Syriusz był dosłownie uwięziony między Remusem i Jamesem. Dwaj Huncwoci przytrzymywali jego ramiona, a Potter w dodatku zakrywał swoją dłonią usta Blacka.

Mia uniosła brew.

\- Co się tu dzieje?

\- Uciekaj! To pułapka! – Syriusz na moment wyrwał się Jamesowi, ale po chwili uciszyła go różdżka dziewczyny jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Lily parsknęła śmiechem, widząc mordercze spojrzenie Blacka.

\- Zamknij się, Syriuszu. Mia, siadaj.

Mia potrząsnęła głową i cofnęła się.

\- Nie. Masz w oczach ten wyraz, który zwykle zwiastował, że Jamie zaraz zostanie potraktowany paskudną klątwą.

\- Usiądź, kochanie – poprosił ją Remus. Wstał i ujął ją pod ramię, prowadząc do miękkiego, głębokiego fotela, który stał naprzeciwko sofy, po drugiej stronie okrągłego stołu. Usiadł obok niej, podczas gdy miejsce obok Syriusza zajęła Lily.

\- Czy to jest jakaś interwencja? – Zapytała zirytowana Mia. – W takim razie do czegoś wam się przyznam: ledwo rozpoczęłam powtórki, zjadam wszystkie swoje posiłki, śpię osiem godzin na dobę… No dobrze, _sześć_ godzin na dobę… Doskonale sobie ze sobą radzę w tym roku. Nie ma potrzeby, żebyście się…

Nagle jej spojrzenie padło na wielką butelkę, która w tej chwili znalazła się na stole.

\- Czy to jest whisky? Lily, pozwoliłaś, żeby Syriusz przyniósł whisky do waszego Pokoju Wspólnego?

\- Prawdę mówiąc, _poprosiłam_ go o to. Nie rób sobie wielkich nadziei. Nie uciekniesz, bo zablokowałam jedyne wyjście – wskazała palcem fotel i uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem, gdy Mia jej posłuchała.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że dałam się wciągnąć w coś, co mi się nie spodoba? – Zapytała Mia, nagle zdenerwowana. Z szacunkiem odłożyła wielką księgę na stolik.

\- Bo tak jest – warknął Syriusz, kiedy Lily zdjęła z niego zaklęcie, które nie pozwalało mu mówić. – I nie patrz na _mnie_. Ja też dałem się nabrać na jej cholerne sztuczki. Evans ma słodkie, maślane oczka, ale w rzeczywistości jest wredną harpią. Jestem zaskoczony, że nie została przydzielona do Slytherinu.

\- Uważaj, stary – ostrzegł go James. – Mówisz o mojej czarownicy.

\- Twoja czarownica to harpia o ślizgońskim charakterze, która kazała mi przynieść whisky, twierdząc, że jest to składnik jednego z eliksirów, nad którym pracuje – odwarknął Black. – Zgodziłem się tylko dlatego, że zagroziła, że zdradzi wszystkim nasz sekret, a biorąc pod uwagę ile ich mamy i ile mogłeś jej powiedzieć podczas pościelowych pogaduszek, przyszedłem przygotowany poddać się jej szantażowi.

Lily zarumieniła się.

\- James i ja nie prowadzimy żadnych pościelowych pogaduszek. To dżentelmen w każdym calu. Ale po prawdzie, kiedyś chciałabym poznać wszystkie wasze mroczne sekrety.

James głośno przełknął ślinę.

\- Pewnego dnia ci wszystko opowiem – obiecał.

\- Niech wam będzie. Przygotowaliście pułapkę z alkoholem – przerwała im Mia. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. – Tak przy okazji, gdzie jest Peter?

\- Ma szlaban z Filchem – odpowiedział Remus.

\- Co tym razem zmalował?

Lily uśmiechnęła się.

\- To, o co go poprosiliśmy.

\- My? Ty też jesteś w to zamieszany? – Spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na Jamesa, a potem na Remusa. – Wy obaj?

\- Ja ich do tego namówiłam – przyznała Lily.

\- Uważasz, że miałem wybór? – Jęknął James.

Mia prychnęła z niesmakiem. James był po uszy zakochany w swojej dziewczynie. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak można wykorzystać wpływ, jaki Lily wywierała na Jamesa na swoją korzyść.

\- A zatem powiedzcie mi – Mia posłała Lily nieprzyjazne spojrzenie. – Do czego przekonaliście Petera?

\- Odwrócił uwagę Slughorna, kiedy James zwinął mu to – odpowiedział Remus, trzymając w dłoniach znajomą fiolkę z przezroczystym płynem.

Oczy Mii rozszerzyły się w nagłym zrozumieniu. Natychmiast spojrzała na Syriusza, który na twarzy miał wypisane przerażenie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że się zgodziliśmy co do tego, że gra „Veritaserum lub wyzwanie" to głupi pomysł i nigdy więcej w nią nie zagramy?

Patrzyła uważnie, jak Remus zbliża fiolkę do butelki i wlewa do whisky nieco więcej Veritaserum, niż było to konieczne.

\- Tylko Veritaserum – wyjaśniła Lily. – Nie będzie wyznań.

\- Remusie? – Mia odwróciła się do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela z błaganiem w oczach, jednak on zignorował je i podał jej szklaneczkę wypełnioną bursztynowym płynem. Zdrajca.

Uśmiechnął się do niej miękko, przypominając jej, jakim w rzeczywistości był przebiegłym wilkiem. Mia obiecała sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji go ugryzie.

\- Napij się, Mia. Lily osłoniła ten pokój i wszyscy tu utknęliśmy do momentu, kiedy ona uzna, że możemy wyjść.

Syriusz wykrzywił się do rudowłosej czarownicy, kiedy James postawił przed nim szklaneczkę w whisky. Sam również sobie nalał.

\- Jaki jest cel tego spotkania?

\- Prawda. James, napij się – poprosiła Lily i z uśmiechem stwierdziła, że spełnił jej prośbę. – James, czy kiedykolwiek wdaliśmy się wspólnie w relację seksualną?

James zarumienił się i zanim miał okazję się zastanowić, prawda popłynęła z jego ust.

\- Nie. Kilka razy się pieściliśmy. Raz pozwoliłaś mojej ręce zawędrować pod twoją bluzkę – słysząc te słowa, Lily szeroko otworzyła oczy. Nie spodziewała się, że James poda tyle szczegółów. – To znaczy… Miałem na myśli… Lily, dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

\- Żeby udowodnić, że eliksir działa – wyjaśniła, jednocześnie zakładając lok rudych włosów za ucho. Robiła tak za każdym razem, kiedy coś ją zdenerwowało. – I chciałam, żeby wszyscy mieli świadomość, że nie uprawialiśmy jeszcze seksu.

Syriusz parsknął śmiechem.

\- Powiedz to ręce Rogacza, która zawędrowała pod twoją bluzkę.

Lily spojrzała na niego ostrzegawczo.

\- Syriuszu, pij.

Musiało minąć przynajmniej trzydzieści sekund, zanim Syriusz, patrząc na wszystkich wrogim, zimnym wzrokiem, przechylił szklaneczkę i wypił jej zawartość.

\- Czy to prawda, że nie spałeś z żadną dziewczyną od czasu Mii? – Zapytała Lily.

\- Tak, to prawda – przyznał Syriusz.

\- Dlaczego?

Syriusz próbował walczyć, ale nic to nie dało. Musiał poddać się prawdzie.

\- Ponieważ… Nie… Nie chcę, żeby myślała, że jestem jakimś zboczeńcem, który bierze do łóżka każdą czarownicę, która tego chce. Musiałem… Chciałem się upewnić, że Mia wie, że jest spe… Specjalna. Kurwa mać! – Wstał i kopnął kanapę.

\- Siadaj, Łapo – zażądał Remus.

Mia zachłysnęła się i spojrzała na swoich przyjaciół.

\- O co tu, do diabła, chodzi?

\- Bardzo mnie cieszy, że ja i James mieliśmy szansę, żeby stworzyć związek bez żadnych zewnętrznych bodźców – Lily uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła ku dłoni Jamesa. – Teraz, kiedy jesteśmy razem, żałuję straconego czasu. Wszyscy obserwowaliśmy przez ostatnie kilka lat, jak wokół siebie skakaliście. A Remus został w to wciągnięty przypadkiem. To było dla nas bardzo bolesne i niezręczne.

Mia i Syriusz zmarszczyli brwi i spojrzeli odpowiednio na Remusa i Jamesa, którzy kiwali głowami.

\- Oboje jesteście niesamowicie uparci, ale też oboje jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi i kocham was, i chcę… Chcemy, żebyście byli szczęśliwi.

Remus skinął głową.

\- Lily ma rację. Oboje się powstrzymujecie. Na pewno każde z was ma swoje powody, ale prawda jest taka, że czekacie, aż to drugie zrobi pierwszy krok.

\- Uwierzcie mi, trudno mi się z nimi zgodzić, bo jesteś moją siostrą i moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. I również dlatego, że myśl o was dwojgu razem powoduje, że chce mi się rzygać – przyznał James. – Ale… Mia, ty jesteś samotna od momentu, kiedy zerwałaś z Remusem. Wszyscy to zauważyliśmy. Łapo, ty zaś zapijesz się na śmierć, jeśli nie dojdziesz ze sobą do ładu.

James spojrzał wymownym wzrokiem na butelkę whisky, na którą Syriusz patrzył z tęsknotą.

\- Mia jest dużą częścią twojego życia – kontynuował. – Wiem o tym, bo mówisz o niej za każdym razem, kiedy jesteś pijany.

\- To okrutne z waszej strony – wymamrotała Mia.

\- Zamknij się i pij – zażądała Lily, patrząc na pełną szklankę przyjaciółki.

Nie czekała tak długo, jak Syriusz, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że opór na nic się nie zda. Jej przyjaciele nie wypuszczą jej stąd, zanim nie dowiedzą się tego, czego chcą się dowiedzieć. Część jej umysłu zastanawiała się, czy Veritaserum jest w stanie przeciwdziałać zaklęciu Dumbledore'a. Bardzo chciała się o tym przekonać, dlatego szybko upiła łyk.

\- Mia, dlaczego nie powiedziałaś Syriuszowi, że chcesz z nim być?

\- Bo znowu mnie zostawi, kiedy sytuacja stanie się dla niego nie do zniesienia – zarumieniła się, gdy usłyszała swój ton i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- Słucham? – Zapytał Syriusz. – Naprawdę tak myślisz?

\- Ja to _wiem_ – powiedziała, nie patrząc na niego. – Dokładnie tak postąpiłeś w przeszłości.

\- Zasługiwałaś na kogoś lepszego!

\- Nie – nie zgodziła się z nim. – Zażądałeś, żebym wyjawiła ci wszystkie moje sekrety. Takie, których nie mogę zdradzić. Jeszcze nie.

\- Remusie, pij – powiedziała spokojnie Lily, przerywając ich kłótnię. – Dlaczego ty i Mia zaczęliście się znowu spotykać?

\- Bo Syriusz nam to zaproponował. Powiedział, że poddaliśmy się zbyt wcześnie i jesteśmy winni sobie i jemu odszukanie odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy rzeczywiście do siebie nie pasujemy, czy to może przeznaczenie nie chce, żebyśmy byli razem.

\- Mia, pij – nakazała Lily, nie dając nikomu ani chwili na zastanowienie się nad tym, co właśnie się działo. – Jakie wyciągnęłaś wnioski ze swojego związku z Remusem?

\- Kocham Remusa, ale nie jestem w nim zakochana – odpowiedziała bez wahania. – Koniec końców mieliśmy wybór i zdecydowaliśmy, że nie powinniśmy być razem.

Syriusz potrząsnął głową.

\- To nie ma sensu. Jeśli go kochasz, to dlaczego nie chcesz z nim być?

\- Bo nie jest _tobą_ , ty kretynie!

Nagle w komnacie zaległa ciężka cisza.

\- Syriuszu, pij – powiedziała cicho Lily, napełniwszy ponownie jego szklaneczkę. – Dlaczego nie chcesz być z Mią?

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi i ze smutkiem pokręcił głową.

\- Chcę. Bardziej niż… Kurwa… Bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie. Ale nie jestem dla niej dość dobry. Po prostu nie jestem i już.

\- To chyba _ja_ o tym decyduję – wtrącił się James.

Mia spojrzała na swojego brata z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wybacz, chyba się przesłyszałam.

\- Stul dziób, Mia – warknął James i odwrócił się do Syriusza. – To moja młodsza siostra i kocham ją ponad wszystko we wszechświecie. Lily jest tuż za nią, a Huncwoci tuż za nimi. Uwierz mi, że gdybym nie uważał cię za dość dobrego dla mojej siostrzyczki, nie prowadzilibyśmy tej zwariowanej rozmowy po pijaku. Wierzę, że jesteś dla niej odpowiedni. _Mama_ wierzyła, że jesteś dla niej odpowiedni.

Syriusz wlepił wzrok w podłogę i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Jesteście dla siebie stworzeni – dodał Remus.

\- Nie chcę, żebyśmy byli dla siebie stworzeni! Chcę, żeby miała pieprzony wybór! Nie chcę, żeby została wciągnięta w moje gówniane życie tylko dlatego, że los uważał to za trafne, połączyć ją więzią ze zdrajcą z rodu Blacków! – Chłopak wstał i podbiegł do drzwi, które ku jego zdumieniu nadal były zamknięte. Warknął, odwrócił się i przespacerował po Pokoju Wspólnym. W końcu oparł głowę o zimny kamień i westchnął, pokonany.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc o więzi? – Zapytał podejrzliwie James.

\- Syriuszu… - Ostrzegła go Mia, spoglądając na chłopaka panicznym wzrokiem.

\- Mia i ja jesteśmy połączeni więzią duchową.


	73. Moja

Od tłumaczki: Ode mnie tylko małe ostrzeżenie – rozdział zdecydowanie w kategorii M. Jednocześnie bardzo fizyczny i bardzo emocjonalny. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 73 – MOJA

5 listopada 1977

Remus jako pierwszy wstał z krzesła, pobladły i z malującym się na twarzy poczuciem niesamowitej winy. Zielonymi oczami wpatrywał się w drobną postać Mii, ale za każdym razem, kiedy udawało mu się pochwycić jej spojrzenie, odwracał wzrok, jakby wstydził się czegoś okropnego, co uczynił.

\- Syriuszu! – Syknęła rozwścieczona Mia.

\- Nie rozumiem. O co chodzi? – Zapytała zdezorientowana Lily.

\- Skąd wiecie? – James w końcu ochłonął na tyle, żeby zadać logiczne pytanie.

\- Mama… - Wyjaśnił Syriusz, jednocześnie czerwieniejąc po usłyszeniu tonu Mii. Uświadomił sobie, że bezmyślnie zdradził przyjaciołom ich wspólny sekret i z tego powodu nie chciał spojrzeć jej w oczy. – Mama powiedziała mi ostatniego lata.

Black odwrócił się i spojrzał na Remusa. Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Tak że, stary, martwiłem się nie tylko o twoją przyszłość i twoje przeznaczenie.

\- Tilly widzi naszą więź duchową – dodała Mia, kierując wyjaśnienie swojemu bratu, który w odpowiedzi ściągnął okulary zaczął pocierać zamknięte oczy. Jęknął.

\- Ale to nie ma żadnego sensu – powiedział Remus, nadal nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego z Mią. Patrzył prosto na Syriusza. – Jeśli jesteście połączeni więzią, to Mia nie miałaby _możliwości,_ żeby… Być ze mną.

Rzucił spojrzenie Jamesowi i Lily.

\- Syriusz nigdy by na to nie pozwolił.

\- Więź nigdy nie została zapieczętowana – wyznała cicho Mia.

\- Zaczekaj – James spojrzał pytająco na swoją siostrę. – Myślałem, że więzi pieczętuje się uprawiając seks.

Mia potrząsnęła głową.

\- Tylko więzi między wilkołakami.

\- Czy w takim razie jesteś połączona więzią z Remusem?

Remus jeszcze bardziej pobladł i szeroko otworzył oczy.

\- Nie.

\- Nie – zgodziła się Mia, dużo spokojniej podchodząc do tematu, niż Remus. – Ja nie jestem przeznaczoną mu samicą.

\- Ale uprawiałaś z nim seks – wyrzucił z siebie James, na szczęście unikając słowa „cnota".

\- Tak.

\- Więź Watahy? – Naciskał James.

\- Nie jest zapieczętowana – odpowiadała cierpliwie Mia.

\- Ale _powiedziałaś mi_ , że wilkołaki pieczętują swoje więzi za pomocą seksu – kontynuował niezrażony James, ignorując zażenowane spojrzenie, którym obdarzył go Remus i zirytowane prychnięcia Lily, która nie dawała rady nadążyć nad tematem rozmowy.

\- Tak, ale wilkołak gryzie swoją partnerkę podczas pieczętowania więzi – warknęła Mia.

\- W trakcie uprawiania seksu? – Upewnił się James.

\- Nie macie pojęcia, jaki jestem zażenowany – jęknął Remus, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Tak, Jamie – wrzasnęła Mia.

\- A ty nigdy…? – James odwrócił się do Remusa i uniósł brew. A kiedy Remus odpowiedział pytającym spojrzeniem, James zacisnął zęby i wydał z siebie groźny pomruk.

\- Nie! – Remus miał zaciętą minę. – I mam do ciebie prośbę. Możemy nie omawiać pożycia seksualnego mojego i Mii tak publicznie? Ani implikować, że mój wilkołaczy problem miał z nim coś wspólnego?

\- Żadnego podgryzania podczas seksu? Jakie to nudne – zachichotał Syriusz, próbując rozładować napiętą atmosferę. Wyłącznie Mia zaśmiała się razem z nim.

\- Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni, co się właśnie stało? – Zapytała nagle Lily tonem, jakiego nigdy u niej nie słyszeli. – Czym, do cholery, jest więź duchowa? Dlaczego Remus miałby ugryźć Mię? O co wam chodzi, kiedy mówicie o watasze?

Wtedy bardzo niechętnie wyznali jej całą prawdę.

Opowiedzieli, jak odkryli, że Remus jest wilkołakiem i jak desperacko chcieli mu pomóc. Jak Syriusz uświadomił sobie, że gdyby wszyscy stali się Animagami, mogliby dotrzymywać Remusowi towarzystwa i chłopak nie byłby sam w noce, kiedy księżyc w pełni królował na niebie. Kiedy Lily nie chciała im uwierzyć, James przybrał postać Rogacza, co sprawiło, że Lily musiała usiąść na sofie i przez kilka minut się nie odzywała, taka była zaskoczona. Kiedy zaś Syriusz i Mia zaoferowali, że pokażą jej w co _oni_ się zmieniają, grzecznie odmówiła. Powiedziała, że takie rzeczy musi przyjmować w małych dawkach, a uświadomienie sobie, że jej chłopak jest ojcem Bambiego wcale nie było małą dawką informacji. James prawie się na nią obraził, ale Mia szybko wytłumaczyła mu, czego dotyczy mugolskie porównanie Lily.

Kiedy Lily przetrawiła tę porcję nowości, Mia opowiedziała jej, co zdarzyło się na piątym roku między nimi i Fenrirem Greybackiem. Wyjaśniła, że gdy Remus mówił o swojej watasze, nie mówił w przenośni. Łączyła go najprawdziwsza magiczna więź z Syriuszem, Jamesem i Mią. Wtedy Syriusz przekazał Lily to, co zeszłego lata opowiedziała mu Dorea o wszystkich rodzajach więzi. I o więzi, która łączyła go z Mią.

Lily siedziała na sofie blada jak ściana i patrzyła na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami, kiedy skończyli mówić.

\- Walczyliście z Fenrirem Greybackiem?

\- Oni _próbowali_ z nim walczyć. Ale to _ja_ skopałem mu dupę – odpowiedział z zadowoleniem James.

\- I wszyscy jesteście zwierzętami – wymamrotała raczej do siebie Lily.

\- Niektórzy z nas w większym stopniu, inni w mniejszym – Syriusz mrugnął do niej zawadiacko, za co dostał kuksańca w bok od Jamesa.

\- Syriusza i Mię łączy magiczna więź, podobnie, jak całą waszą czwórkę? – Dopytała.

Remus skinął głową.

\- Wilkołaki tworzą watahy pod przywództwem swojego alfy. Dzięki temu, że pokonałem Graybacka, który jest uznawanym przez całe społeczeństwo wilkołaków alfą, byłem w stanie utworzyć własną watahę – rozpromienił się z dumy i Mia uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. – Członków watahy łączy więź.

Lily uniosła brew.

\- A gdzie w tym miejsce dla Petera?

Mia zrobiła wszystko, żeby nie warknąć.

\- Petera nie było z nami, kiedy tworzyliśmy watahę. Więź na niego nie wpływa – wytłumaczył Remus.

\- Ale proces nie jest zakończony, prawda? Więź nie jest zapieczętowana? – Lily spojrzała na Mię.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie.

\- Ponieważ… - Zaczęła Lily i zamrugała oczami, kiedy to do niej dotarło. – Ponieważ Remus musiałby was ugryźć podczas seksu?

Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem. Nawet Remus się uśmiechnął, słysząc bezpośrednie podsumowanie Lily. Mia chichotała pod nosem. James wyglądał na zażenowanego.

\- W praktyce wystarczyłoby, żeby ugryzł tylko jedno z nas – wyjaśniła Mia. – Gdyby oznaczył jedno z nas, więź przeniosłaby jego znak na każdego członka watahy.

\- Ale musiałby tego kogoś oznaczyć podczas seksu – wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Lily odwróciła się, żeby uważnie się przyjrzeć Remusowi. Czuła się, jakby bohater jednej z powieści romantycznych o wilkołakach, które wieki temu pożyczyła od Mary wyszedł z kart książki i znalazł się z jej Pokoju Wspólnym. Był jednak zdecydowanie bardziej zawstydzony, niż go sobie wyobrażała i patrzył na nią, jakby był w stanie odczytać jej myśli.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Lily – w końcu warknął. – To nie ja wymyśliłem te wszystkie zasady. Sam ledwo je znam. Akurat tę regułę odkryła Mia, wyłącznie dlatego, że tak cholernie dużo czyta. A mówiąc o Mii, podobno celem naszego małego spotkania była interwencja w sprawie Mii i Syriusza.

\- Do nich jeszcze wrócimy – obiecała Lily, odwracając się w kierunku Mii, Syriusza i Jamesa. – To kiedy planujecie zapieczętować Wieź Watahy?

\- Nigdy! – Krzyknął James.

\- A czy zapieczętowana więź nie wzmocni waszej magii? To mogłoby być strategiczne posunięcie, biorąc pod uwagę toczącą się wojnę. Już nie wspominając o tym, że zapieczętowana więź mogłaby być najważniejszym elementem waszej obrony, a nawet mogłaby pomóc w leczeniu!

Żadne z nich nie potrafiło zaprzeczyć jej logice. Tylko Remus miał na ten temat inne zdanie.

\- Absolutnie nikogo nie ugryzę!

\- Chodzi mi o to, że zapieczętowanie tej więzi wydaje się być dobrym pomysłem, a skoro wszyscy jesteście połączeni, wystarczyłoby, żeby tylko Mia… Widzisz? – Lily uśmiechnęła się nagle do Remusa i palec wycelowała w warczącego Syriusza. – W _ten_ sposób wróciliśmy do Syriusza i Mii. Dajcie już sobie spokój. To nie jakaś magiczna więź ciągnie was do siebie. Gdyby tak było, już dawno bylibyście razem. A dopóki nie jesteście razem, oboje jesteście żałośni. Zdecydowaliście, że wolicie się unikać. Teraz zdecydujcie, że chcecie być ze sobą.

\- Jaka jesteś romantyczna, Lily – wyrzuciła z siebie sarkastycznie Mia. – Powinnaś pisać wiersze.

Syriusz prychnął.

\- Pij – Lily popchnęła świeżo napełnioną szklaneczkę w kierunku Syriusza, który już dawno się poddał i bez wahania przyłożył szkło do ust. – Syriuszu, chcesz być z Mią?

\- Tak – odpowiedział ciężko Black.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo tylko ona mnie dopełnia – odpowiedział, oddając kontrolę w metaforyczne dłonie serum prawdy, które krążyło w jego żyłach. – Była pierwszą osobą w moim żałosnym życiu, która okazała mi serce. Nigdy nie próbowała mną manipulować. Nigdy nie wahała się przeczesać palcami moich włosów, bo wie, że działa to na mnie uspokajająco.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, zanim kontynuował.

\- Mia sprawia, że czuję się potrzebny, że czuję się dobrym człowiekiem, a nie zniszczonym wrakiem – w końcu przemógł się i spojrzał na drobną czarownicę, która z trudem łapała oddech. – Poza tym, to najpiękniejsza kobieta, jaką w życiu widziałem. Kto by nie chciał z nią być? Spójrzcie na nią. Ona jest wszystkim.

Promieniejąc na słowa Syriusza, Lily popchnęła szklankę w kierunki Mii, bezgłośnie nakazując jej wypić bursztynową zawartość.

Mia zawahała się, ale w końcu przełknęła whisky. Już się nie krzywiła, czując przyjemne palenie w gardle, które jeszcze kilka lat temu było nie do zniesienia. Syriusz miał rację. Przywykła do niego.

\- Czy chcesz być z Syriuszem?

\- Tak.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ… - Mia urwała, uświadomiwszy sobie, że Veritaserum nie ma na nią tak silnego wpływu, jak kiedyś. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy podobnie było z Syriuszem, czy jednak wszystkie jego słowa były tak szczere, jak chciała, żeby były. Przeszło jej przez myśl, czy nie _skłamać_ , skoro nie czuła się zmuszona do mówienia prawdy, ale już _nie_ _chciała_ kłamać. Dlatego powiedziała prawdę. – Ponieważ Syriusz jest moją przyszłością.

Spojrzała w szare oczy chłopaka i wyobraziła sobie, jak znika z nich cała młodość i niewinność. Oczami wyobraźni widziała zmarszczki na jego twarzy, tatuaże i blizny – znaki trudnego życia, niezasłużenie trudnego, mogłaby dodać. Były piękne. On był piękny.

\- Kiedy zamykam oczy, widzę koniec tej wojny i on tam jest – Myślała o swoim Syriuszu, starszym Syriuszu… Ale czy ten młody chłopak też nie był _jej_ Syriuszem? – W jednej dłoni trzyma szklankę z whisky, w drugiej papierosa i wywraca oczami, jak każę mu rzucić palenie.

Zachichotała i poczuła, jak ulatuje z niej napięcie, kiedy Black się do niej uśmiechnął.

\- Chcę być z nim, bo wiem, że zawsze na pierwszym miejscu postawi moje bezpieczeństwo i moją radość. Nawet wtedy, gdy nie wierzy, że najbezpieczniejsza i najszczęśliwsza będę przy nim. Bo kiedy myślę o przyszłości, jako pierwszy na myśl przychodzi mi…

Mia zamknęła oczy i poczuła, jak w kącikach zebrały się łzy, gdy przypomniała sobie tamtą czarowną chwilę, którą spędziła w bibliotece rezydencji przy Grimmauld.

\- _Zanim zagłębimy się w opowieści o starożytnej magii i porozmawiamy jak dorośli, pozwolisz staremu psu na chwilę zapomnienia_? – Zapytał ją wtedy starszy Syriusz, a w jego oczach Hermiona widziała zarówno błaganie, jak i niespotykaną u niego nerwowość. Złożył na jej ustach tak lekki pocałunek, że nie wiedziała już, czy zdarzyło się naprawdę, czy może wyobraziła sobie tamten wieczór.

\- Kiedy myślę o przeszłości _i_ o przyszłości, zawsze krąży mi po głowie jedno zdanie: tęsknię za Syriuszem Blackiem.

Stłumiła płacz, kiedy myślami wróciła do swojego starszego czarodzieja. Do mężczyzny, który uleczył jej rozszczepione plecy. Do człowieka, który uratował ją przed Bellatrix Lestrange. Do człowieka, który własnym oddechem przywrócił ją do życia, kiedy prawie utonęła w zapomnianym korytarzu na czwartym piętrze. Do mężczyzny, który otworzył przed nią swój dom i przeżywał z nią każdy jej koszmar, który traktował Harry'ego jak własnego syna, który razem z nią opłakiwał jej mugolskich rodziców. Który, w końcu, zmusił Dracona Malfoy'a – ze wszystkich ludzi, właśnie jego – żeby się z nią zaprzyjaźnił i pomógł jej przystosować się do czasów po wojnie.

Mia spojrzała w oczy młodszego Syriusza Blacka. Chłopca, który wyciągnął do niej pomocną dłoń, kiedy została zepchnięta na ziemię. Chłopca, który dorastał razem z nią, uśmiechał się do niej i wniósł światło w jej życie. Chłopca, który traktował Jamesa i Remusa – dwóch najważniejszych ludzi w jej życiu – jak braci. Chłopca, który z niezwykłą odwagą przeciwstawił się swojej uprzedzonej, rasistowskiej rodzinie. Chłopca, którego tak często zbywano i ignorowano tylko z powodu rodu, w jakim się urodził. On jednak zawsze stał pewnie, z wysoko uniesioną głową i walczył dla swoich przyjaciół. Dla niej.

Dojrzał. Był teraz mężczyzną. A jednocześnie nadal był _jej_ Syriuszem.

Wszystkie te myśli przytłoczyły ją, bo nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zniosłaby utraty Syriusza. A miała go przecież stracić… Żałoba, Azkaban, nienawiść, czas… To wszystko miało ich rozdzielić. Mia wyskoczyła ze swojego fotela i pobiegła w kierunku drzwi. Bez namysłu i wahania zniszczyła potężne czary ochronne Lily, jakby były zrobione z kartki papieru. Chwilę później zniknęła za drzwiami, które z trzaskiem się za nią zatrzasnęły.

Syriusz wstał na widok Mii pędzącej ku wyjściu. Oddychał ciężko, miał problem z przełknięciem emocji, które pojawiły się w nim na dźwięk jej słów.

\- Naprawdę będziesz tak stał i się za nią gapił? – Wrzasnęła na niego Lily.

Odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Więc na co, kurwa, czekasz? – Warknął Remus, głową wskazując drzwi.

\- Daję jej kilka sekund przewagi – krzyknął Black. – Chyba nie wyobrażaliście sobie, że polecę za nią, żeby ją złapać tuż za drzwiami, za którymi czekacie wy, słuchający każdego słowa?

Podszedł do Jamesa i z kieszeni jego szaty wyciągnął Mapę Huncwotów. Gdy tylko miał ją w dłoni, wybiegł z Pokoju Wspólnego Prefektów Naczelnych, stukając mocno butami ze smoczej skóry.

Syriusz przesuwał się szybko i bezszelestnie po ciemnych korytarzach Hogwartu, korzystając z Mapy zarówno do tego, aby śledzić Mię, jak i po to, żeby nie wpaść przypadkiem na Filcha lub któregoś z Prefektów. Podążając za małą kropką, podpisaną jako _Mia Potter_ , Syriusz zorientował się, że dziewczyna prawdopodobnie zmierza na siódme piętro, do Pokoju Życzeń. Natychmiast przyspieszył, wiedząc, że jeżeli Mia zniknie w ukrytej komnacie, może sobie zażyczyć, żeby zamek nikogo więcej do niej nie wpuścił.

Dotarłszy na siódme piętro, Syriusz przemierzył całą długość korytarza, żeby zrozumieć, że nikogo tam nie ma.

\- Kurwa! – Co miał teraz zrobić? Spróbować dostać się do Pokoju Życzeń? Usiąść pod ścianą i zaczekać na nią? Ile by to trwało?

Westchnął, zawiedziony. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na mapę, żeby sprawdzić, czy Remus wyszedł już z apartamentu Lily i Jamesa. Jego spojrzenie skakało od kropki do kropki i nagle jego uwagę przykuła samotna postać, ukryta kilka pięter niżej w zapomnianej alkowie. Właśnie tam ukryła się Mia. Zaskoczony Syriusz schował mapę do kieszeni, zszedł schodami dwa piętra i skręcił w znajomy korytarz, kiedy uderzyło w niego bardzo wyraźne wspomnienie.

\- _Na Merlina, twoje oczy mają kolor czekolady. Ale założę się, że są koloru dobrej whisky, kiedy szczytujesz_.

Nabrał głęboko powietrza do płuc, gdy uświadomił sobie, że kiedy Mia wybiegła z Pokoju Wspólnego Jamesa i Lily, chcąc uciec przed nimi wszystkimi, w jakiś sposób zawędrowała w to samo miejsce, w którym znalazł ją po szesnastych urodzinach Remusa. Czyżby to był zwykły przypadek, czy może znowu los sobie z nim pogrywał? A nawet jeśli los chciał z nim pogrywać, mógł mu bardziej pokrzyżować plany.

Syriusz zwolnił kroku i spokojnie podszedł do ukrytej w cieniu alkowy, gdzie na kamiennej podłodze siedziała Mia. Kolana miała podciągnięte pod brodę i ramionami obejmowała swoje nogi.

\- Cześć, kotku – szepnął, klękając obok niej. – Jeśli chciałaś być sama, wybrałaś całkiem niezłą kryjówkę. Z tego, co pamiętam, Prefekci raczej tu nie zaglądają.

Mia spojrzała na niego i się zaczerwieniła. Prawdopodobnie sama sobie przypomniała tamtą chwilę szalonego zapomnienia, kiedy ich ciała splotły się w tym samym miejscu w namiętnym uścisku, napędzani whisky i kumulującym się napięciem. Odetchnęła bardzo powoli.

\- Dlaczego to wszystko musi być tak skomplikowane?

Syriusz prychnął.

\- Bo oboje jesteśmy głupio uparci. Przynajmniej tak słyszałem.

\- Nie jesteśmy głupi.

\- Przy tobie ja wychodzę na głupiego. A jeśli mam być szczery, uważam, że to głupie z twojej strony, że chcesz być z kimś takim, jak ja – zmarszczył brwi i zmierzył się z jej onieśmielającym spojrzeniem bez strachu. Nigdy nie bał się jej gniewu. Raczej był nim podniecony. Zawsze tak na niego działała. – Nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem, Mia.

I po raz pierwszy w życiu zamiast się z nim kłócić, że owszem, Syriusz jest dobrym człowiekiem, Mia potrząsnęła głową i obojętnie spojrzała w jego szare oczy.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Syriusz zaśmiał się, wstał i podciągnął ją na nogi jednym płynnym ruchem, po czym przyszpilił do ściany w ten sam sposób, jak zrobił to po urodzinach Remusa. Mia najpierw pisnęła ze zdziwienia, ale po chwili jęknęła, czując twardą ścianę za plecami.

\- Nie obchodzi cię, że nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem?

\- Nie jesteś złym człowiekiem – powiedziała po chwili. – Skąd ci się wzięło to przeświadczenie, że musisz być jakimś cholernym bohaterem, żeby być mnie wartym?

\- Bo ty jesteś dobrym człowiekiem i zasługujesz na cholernego bohatera – odpowiedział bez wahania. – Biorąc pod uwagę moją rodzinę, prawdopodobnie jestem o krok od załamania nerwowego. Jestem na celowniku Śmierciożerców, którzy zrobią wszystko, żeby zniszczyć mnie i moich przyjaciół. Mam paskudną reputację i jeszcze gorszy temperament. Naprawdę muszę ci przypominać, że _celowo_ napuściłem Snape'a na wilkołaka po transformacji?

\- A czy ja naprawdę muszę ci przypominać, że żałowałeś tego, co zrobiłeś? – Mia zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy. – Dlaczego uważasz, że stoję wyżej od ciebie? Może nie łączą nas więzy krwi, ale Dorea Black była moją matką, więc ja również należę do tej rodziny. Pamiętaj też, że tak naprawdę urodziłam się w rodzinie Mugoli, co również stawia mnie na celowniku Śmierciożerców. I mam ten paskudny nawyk przeklinania wszystkich czarownic, które z tobą zadzierają. Jedną nawet przeniosłam do Czarnego Jeziora.

\- Tele-świstoklikiem, pamiętam – dodał. – Szkoda, że przeniósł ją na płytki koniec jeziora.

Zachichotała.

\- Mia, ja nie jestem podobny do Remusa – Syriusz ciężko westchnął. – Nie jestem słodkim, grzecznym chłopcem. Nie będę czytał ci wierszy, bo to gówno mnie nudzi. Jestem samolubny, chciwy i kiedy na ciebie patrzę…

Urwał i poruszył biodrami. Jęknął. Wbił palce w jej biodra.

\- Kiedy cię _dotykam_ … Nie wiem, czy potrafię się kontrolować.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś się kontrolował – powiedziała, wstrzymując oddech. – Jesteś samolubny i chciwy, i mam świadomość, że nigdy nie zacytujesz mi żadnego wiersza. Nigdy bym cię o to nie poprosiła. Nie wybrałam Remusa. Wybrałam ciebie. Kocham…

Urwała, bo usta Syriusza nakryły jej wargi w mocnym, prawie brutalnym pocałunku.

Kiedy się od niej oderwał, miał zamknięte oczy.

\- Nie mów tego. Nie… Po prostu nie mów. Jeszcze nie – błagał. Dotknął swoim czołem jej czoła, jego oddech owionął jej usta. Znowu poruszył biodrami, nieświadomie próbując dać ujście swojemu podnieceniu. – Mia, jeśli tak właśnie ma być… Jeśli się na to zdecydujemy… Nie puszczę cię. Nie jestem tak silny.

\- Przecież powiedziałam…

\- Nie, Mia. Ja nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny – przerwał jej, próbując wytłumaczyć. – Jestem niesamowicie popierdolony i nie mam wątpliwości, że będę gównianym chłopakiem. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie wiem, co ja, kurwa, robię.

\- Blizna, którą mam na żebrach, jest wynikiem klątwy, która uderzyła mnie dawno temu. Osoba, która mnie trafiła, została już ukarana i nie musisz się nią przejmować. Mam jeszcze jedną bliznę na ramieniu, której się nabawiłam, bo weszłam w drogę jednemu Ślizgonowi i… Niedawno się rozszczepiłam. Mam ogromną bliznę na plecach.

Syriusz głośno przełknął ślinę, słuchając prawdy płynącej z jej ust. Wcale nie zaskoczyło go to, że pojedynkowała się z jakimś Ślizgonem, ale rozszczepienie? Ta informacja go zdziwiła.

\- Nawet Remus jej jeszcze nie widział – szepnęła.

Sposób, w jaki to powiedziała, sprowokował pierwotną reakcję w duszy Syriusza.

Sposób, w jaki na nią spojrzał sprawił, że jednocześnie poczuła strach i podniecenie.

Szybkim ruchem obrócił ją w swoich ramionach i przycisnął jej plecy do swojej muskularnej klatki piersiowej. Poczuła, jak jego palce powoli zaczęły rozpinać jej sweterek. Gdy materiał rozsunął się na jej piersiach, Syriusz ściągnął go z niej. Odsunął z jej ramienia ramiączko stanika i ustami powiódł po bliźnie po rozszczepieniu.

Mia zadrżała, czując jego usta na swojej skórze. Jęknęła z przyjemności.

\- Moja – szepnął, słysząc dźwięk, który wyrwał się z jej gardła.

Znowu ją obrócił. Zanim miała okazję coś powiedzieć, poczuła, jak jego język wdziera się do jej ust. Drżała i jęczała z przyjemności. Nie był słodki, ani delikatny, ani kochający, ani wdzięczny. Był szorstki, twardy. Chciał ją posiąść na każdy ze sposobów i to ją rozpalało.

Usłyszała, jak warknął i ten dźwięk sprawił, że po jej ciele falą rozeszło się ciepło. Pożar skoncentrował się na jej podbrzuszu i poczuła potrzebę, którą musiała jak najszybciej zaspokoić.

Zanim miał okazję znowu ją obrócić, uniosła nogę i zarzuciła ją na jego biodro. Poczuła, że całujące ją wargi rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. W odpowiedzi na jej ruch, Syriusz ujął jej dolną wargę między zęby i zaczął lekko ssać. Po chwili przeniósł usta na jej kark, następnie na płatek ucha i ramię, i powtórzył tę czynność. Jedna z jego dłoni przeniosła się z jej talii na udo i powoli podwijała jej spódniczkę.

\- Widzisz, jak na mnie działasz? – Szepnęła, a w jej gorącym oddechu wyczuł aromat whisky.

Niebywale aroganckim wzrokiem patrzył na nią, kiedy szczytowała, zaspokojona wyłącznie jego palcem. Widząc jego spojrzenie, Mia chciała jednocześnie rozpaść się na kawałki w jego ramionach i mocno mu przyłożyć.

Zamiast tego, zanurzyła palce w jego włosach i pociągnęła. Mocno. Zamiast go przyhamować, jeszcze bardziej go podnieciła.

\- Pamiętasz sytuację sprzed roku? – Wyszeptał prosto do jej ucha, ignorując sposób, w jaki drżało jej ciało, domagając się więcej. – Byłaś w moim łóżku, leżałaś pode mną. Ja doskonale to pamiętam. A teraz cała jesteś _moja_.

Słyszała wyłącznie głos Syriusza, przebijający się przez bicie jej własnego serca.

Nie słyszała, jak się śmiał, a wiedziała, że musiał się śmiać, bo jego klatka piersiowa poruszała się w charakterystyczny sposób. Nie słyszała, jak odpinał sprzączkę od paska, chociaż poczuła, że to zrobił, bo musiał zabrać dłoń z jej gorącego ciała.

Istniało wyłącznie bicie jej serca, jego niecichnące szepty, w których stwierdzał, że należała tylko do niego i jej własne jęki przyjemności.

W końcu jej ciało się rozluźniło, ale nie miała czasu, żeby odpocząć, bo Syriusz uniósł ją, przyszpilił ponownie do ściany i nakazał jej owinąć nogi wokół swojej talii.

\- Powiedz, że jesteś moja.

 _Na zawsze_.

Mia spojrzała w jego piękne, szare oczy i dostrzegła jego potrzebę, dostrzegła desperację, ból i tęsknotę, ale przede wszystkim widziała w nich czystą, kompletną żądzę. Był skrzywiony w taki sam piękny sposób, jak ona. I chociaż żadne z nich nie potrafiło poskładać życia drugiego w całość, oboje na pewno spróbują.

\- Jestem twoja – szepnęła, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie i delikatnie pieszcząc. Pocałowała go słodko. – Cała twoja. Na zawsze twoja.

 _Na zawsze_ , pomyślał Syriusz. _Powiedziała „na zawsze", tylko moja._

Dźwięk jej głosu, smak jej ust i oddanie w jej oczach powiedziały Syriuszowi wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć. Schował głowę w zagłębieniu jej ramienia i bez wahania zagłębił zęby w skórze, którą czuł pod swoimi ustami. Mia najpierw syknęła z bólu, ale po chwili poczuła, jak to nieprzyjemne uczucie zmieniło się w potrzebę, bolesną przyjemność. Syriusz doskonale wiedział, głównie dzięki szczerej przyjaźni z Remusem i ogromnym ilościom spożytej przez nich whisky, że Mia wielokrotnie oferowała swoją skórę wilkołakowi, ale Remus zawsze się powstrzymywał.

Z tego powodu Syriusz wziął ją całą, naznaczył ją, nie pytając jej o zdanie, nie błagając jej. Wiedział, że potrzebował tego dużo bardziej, niż ona.

Syriusz bardzo chciał, żeby ten idealny moment trwał wiecznie, ale, _na Merlina,_ minął rok od kiedy po raz ostatni był w niej. I od momentu, kiedy Mia opuściła wtedy jego sypialnię, nie dotknął żadnej innej dziewczyny. Minęło za dużo czasu. Zdecydowanie za dużo i Syriusz o tym wiedział. Czuł, jak w jego lędźwiach buduje się znajome napięcie, że zbliża się do szczytu, ale nie pozwoliłby sobie skończyć, zanim jej nie zaspokoi.

\- Moja – wyszeptał ponownie, z oddaniem. – Twoje _ciało_ należy do mnie, twoja _przyjemność_ należy do mnie…

\- Moje _serce_ należy do ciebie – dodała, patrząc głęboko w jego oczy.

Syriusz zrozumiał, jaki to był delikatny moment w ich życiach. Arogancja zniknęła z jego twarzy, zastąpiona przez coś, co go przerażało. Skinął głową, bezgłośnie obiecując jej to samo. Nigdy by jej nie obiecał, że będzie ideałem. Nigdy by jej nie obiecał, że nie weźmie jej daru i nie zrobi z nim czegoś głupiego. Ale obiecał jej, że _spróbuje_ i było to największe zapewnienie, na jakie stać było Syriusza Blacka.

Mia jęknęła i Syriusz nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że wpatruje się w bursztynowe oczy prześlicznej czarownicy, którą właśnie trzymał w ramionach. Pochylił się nad nią i pocałował ją.

\- Kocham cię – szepnęła, kiedy się od niej oderwał.

Coś w nim pękło. Zamknął oczy i przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie. Jej miękkie kształty wpasowały się w jego twarde ciało. Stłumił szloch, kiedy jej wyznanie miłości rozbiło go na kawałki i magicznie złożyło z powrotem.

Z każdym ich dotykiem złota więź umacniała się między nimi, łącząc się z ich magią tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz Syriusz ją pocałował. Tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz się kochali.

Gdy już było po wszystkim, Syriusz opadł bez sił na podłogę, delikatnie trzymając ją w swoich ramionach, nigdy nie opuszczając jej ciała.

Było idealnie. Absolutnie, nieskończenie, całkowicie _idealnie_.


	74. Muffliato

Od tłumaczki: Coś wesołego na tej zimowy, ponury poniedziałek. Niedługo dotrzemy do połowy tej opowieści. Cóż mogę powiedzieć więcej? Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 74 – _MUFFLIATO_

5 listopada 1977

\- Zakładam, że znalazłeś Mię?

Syriusz uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Remusa, leżącego wygodnie na swoim łóżku z książką w ręku. Idealne podsumowanie zadowolonego introwertyka. Syriusza nadal zaskakiwał brak Jamesa w dormitorium, co sprawiło, że chłopak rozejrzał się za Peterem, po czym przypomniał sobie, że czwarty Huncwot miał szlaban.

Nie próbując ukryć szerokiego uśmiechu, Syriusz zamknął za sobą drzwi i sprężystym krokiem podszedł do swojego łóżka.

\- Wyglądam na tak wymęczonego?

Remus skinął głową i spojrzał w książkę, zanim zdecydował się powiedzieć coś więcej.

\- Pamiętaj, że z kilkuset metrów jestem w stanie rozpoznać jej zapach – poruszył skrzydełkami nosa i skrzywił się. – Inaczej pachnie na tobie. Nie, żebym był zazdrosny, ale nie podoba mi się ten pomieszany zapach.

\- A ja go _uwielbiam_! – Syriusz roześmiał się radośnie i z hukiem skoczył na swój materac. Spojrzał na Remusa, który próbował ukryć uśmieszek. – Zaczynam też doceniać to, że Rogacz już nie mieszka z nami, bo dzięki temu szanse na ukłucie porożem maleją prawie do zera. On naprawdę musi zapanować nad swoimi braterskimi odruchami.

Remus zamknął książkę i odłożył ją starannie na stolik nocny.

\- Syriuszu?

\- Tak, stary?

\- Ktoś musi to powiedzieć… Jeżeli znowu ją skrzywdzisz… - Remus musiał odetchnąć, żeby kontynuować spokojnym tonem. – Jesteś moim przyjacielem, kocham cię jak brata. Należysz do Watahy. Ale jeżeli zobaczę, że ta czarownica płacze przez ciebie, nie zapanuję nad sobą.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Syriusza, który właśnie w tej chwili się zorientował, że stoi przed swoim złotookim alfą. Wiedział, że tego nie mówił do niego były chłopak Mii. Wataha znaczyła dla Syriusza tak dużo, jak dla Remusa. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję.

\- Ona jest granicą. Nie waż się jej przekraczać.

\- Zrozumiałem – Syriusz pewnie pokiwał głową i odprężył się, gdy oczy Remusa ponownie stały się zielone. Kolor jego oczu mówił Syriuszowi, z kim aktualnie rozmawia: z Remusem-przyjacielem, czy z Lunatykiem-alfą. Nieważne, że zamiennie korzystali ze swoich imion i pseudonimów. – Naprawdę nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że z nią chodzę?

\- A kochasz ją?

Syriusz musiał mieć jakieś uczulenie na to słowo, bo wszystkie jego mięśnie się napięły.

\- To chyba znaczy, że tak – zachichotał Remus i ponownie sięgnął po książkę. – W takim przypadku naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- Powiedziała mi, że mnie kocha – wyrzucił z siebie Black.

Remus otworzył szeroko oczy. Zamknął książkę i znowu odłożył ją na stolik nocny.

Syriusz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ich rozmowa była bardziej interesująca niż lektura Lunatyka. Spojrzał na okładkę – _Jak przechytrzyć mroczne siły_ – i westchnął. Rozmowa była zdecydowanie bardziej interesująca.

\- Naprawdę? To znaczy, _ja_ wiedziałem, że tak jest. Kiedyś prawie mi to powiedziała. Ale powstrzymała się i stwierdziła, że jeśli ma to powiedzieć na głos, powie to tobie. Że zasługujesz na to, żeby usłyszeć te słowa jako pierwszy – wyznał Remus.

Słowa przyjaciela zaskoczyły Syriusza, który nie spodziewał się być tematem rozmów Mii i Remusa, kiedy ci dwoje jeszcze byli ze sobą.

\- Nie odpowiedziałem tym samym.

\- A _czujesz_ to samo?

Syriusz odetchnął z jękiem i przeczesał palcami włosy.

\- Ta dziewczyna mnie przeraża, Lunatyku. Wiesz, że do dzisiaj te słowa słyszałem tylko kilkukrotnie?

Syriusz wiedział, że Remus do pewnego stopnia go rozumie. Lupinowie, szczególnie ojciec Remusa, też za często nie okazywali sobie miłości. A nawet kiedy te słowa padały z ich ust, brzmiało to tak, jakby zostały wymuszone i brakowało im szczerości, jak kiedyś opowiedział mu Remus. Syriusz się z tym identyfikował. Blackowie odczuwali wyłącznie nienawiść. Lupinowie odczuwali strach. Żadne para rodziców nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób kochać swoich synów.

\- Mama i tata, oczywiście, mi to mówili – kontynuował, odnosząc się do Charlusa i Dorei Potterów. – Czasami słyszałem te słowa od ciebie, Rogacza i Glizdogona. Raz nawet od Lily, która chwilę później rzuciła na mnie jakiś urok… Sześć lat z Potterami, a ja nadal do nich nie przywykłem. A kiedy powiedziała to _Mia_ … Nie wiem, co się stało. Cholernie bolało. Dlaczego takie proste słowa sprawiły mi ból?

Syriusz miał nadzieję, że poprzedni związek Remusa z Mią pozwoli mu odnieść się w jakiś sposób do tego, co napędza tę dziewczynę, czego ona oczekuje od związku i może pozwoli mu spojrzeć z innej perspektywy na miłość.

\- W końcu masz coś dobrego, co jest tylko twoje – zasugerował Remus. – Kochała mnie, ale nie w taki sposób, jak kocha _ciebie_. Ta część jej osoby należy do ciebie i tylko do ciebie. Uważam, że boisz się ją stracić.

\- Nie mogę tego spierdolić, Lunatyku – wymamrotał z desperacją Black. – Nie chcę tego spierdolić. Co mam zrobić, żeby tego nie spierdolić?

Remus powoli uniósł brew i przyjrzał się przyjacielowi.

\- Pytasz mnie o poradę, jak się zachowywać w związku z Mią? – Roześmiał się. – Wiesz, jak by się na ciebie wściekła, gdyby się o tym dowiedziała?

\- Gwiżdżę na to. Potrzebuję pomocy.

Kiedy w końcu przestali się śmiać, Remus westchnął, szczęśliwy. Rzadko się zdarzało, żeby to właśnie Syriusz Black ze wszystkich ludzi, potrzebował porady w kwestii związków damsko-męskich. Syriusz chciał czymś rzucić w przyjaciela, gdy sobie uświadomił powód jego rozbawienia, ale potrzebował odpowiedzi.

\- Nie traktuj jej jak innych dziewczyn – doradził Lunatyk. – Jeśli zaczniesz jej kupować kwiaty i inne romantyczne bzdury, Mia wykorzysta je jako składniki eliksiru, którym cię otruje. I pamiętaj, ona jest _zawsze_ pierwsza. W każdym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Syriusz wywrócił oczami.

\- W tej kwestii nigdy nie miałem żadnych problemów, dziękuję – odpowiedział z leniwą arogancją. Przez jego usta przemknął niewielki uśmieszek, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak nieco wcześniej desperacko się jego trzymała, ujeżdżając go i wymawiając na bezdechu jego imię pomiędzy kolejnymi jękami.

\- Mówię poważnie – Remus przerwał erotyczne rozważania przyjaciela. – Traktuj ją tak, jak Rogacz traktuje Lily, tylko… Nie zawstydzaj jej tak bardzo. Nigdy jej nie okłamuj. I nigdy się przy niej nie hamuj.

\- Fizycznie? – Syriusz uniósł brew.

\- Ja musiałem się przy niej powstrzymywać z powodu tego, co… - urwał na moment, na widok wściekłego spojrzenia, które posłał mu Syriusz. – Z powodu tego, co we mnie siedzi. Ale… Mia tego nie lubiła. Ona woli wiedzieć, jaki naprawdę jesteś… Nawet, gdy masz najgorszy humor. A mówiąc o najgorszych, przestań gadać o sobie tak, jakbyś nie był jej warty. Jeśli sprawisz, że będzie szczęśliwa, to znaczy, że jesteś jej warty.

\- _Ty_ sprawiałeś, że była szczęśliwa – wytknął Syriusz, jakby był to argument przemawiający za jego niską wartością. Skoro Remus uszczęśliwiał Mię, ale ona nie chciała dłużej z nim być, jaką _on_ miał szansę na uszczęśliwienie jej?

\- Tak, to prawda. Sprawiałem, że była zadowolona. Ale Mia nie potrzebuje zadowolenia. Ona potrzebuje ciągłego wyzwania.

\- _To_ akurat mogę jej zapewnić – prychnął Syriusz i zamilkł, słysząc, jak otwierając się drzwi. Wyjrzał zza kotary otaczającej jego łóżko i rozpromienił się na widok Petera, który wtoczył się do dormitorium z wyczerpaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Udało się? – Zapytał Peter, kierując spojrzenie wodnistych oczek na szeroko uśmiechniętego Syriusza. – Cztery godziny polerowałem srebra z Filchem. Proszę, powiedzcie mi, że nie robiłem tego na darmo.

\- Glizdogonie – Syriusz wstał i podszedł do Petera. Położył dłonie na jego policzkach. – Mógłbym cię ucałować.

Peter próbował się wyrwać z uścisku Syriusza, jakby się spodziewał, że chłopak spełni swoją groźbę.

Syriusz roześmiał się i poklepał Petera po policzkach.

\- Jestem ci winny tysiąc piw kremowych, mój mały, futrzasty przyjacielu! Twoje poświęcenie nie zostanie zapomniane. Obiecuję.

Czerwieniejąc, Peter zaśmiał się i odsunął od Syriusza.

\- Zrobiłbyś dla mnie to samo, Łapo.

\- Masz rację – Syriusz nie spuszczał wzroku z przyjaciela, który podszedł do swojego łóżka. – Dostaniesz piwa kremowe. Odpłacę ci za twoje poświęcenie, Glizdogonie.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

8 listopada 1977

Weekend przypadający po osiemnastych urodzinach Syriusza został spędzony bez zamartwiania się o wojnę, Śmierciożerców, czy problemy związane z dorosłością, która majaczyła na horyzoncie, kryjąc się za absolutorium. Syriusz rządził na niebie, kiedy z pałką w dłoni wzniósł się razem z Jamesem ponad boisko do Quidditcha, mierząc się w pierwszym meczu w tym roku szkolnym przeciwko Krukonom. Żaden z nich nigdy nie latał lepiej i nie miało to prawie nic wspólnego z tym, że przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego obaj kupili sobie nowe miotły.

Mia i Lily uparcie twierdziły, że nie rozróżniają mioteł, ale chłopcy byli zdecydowani nauczyć swoje czarownice, co odróżnia ich stare Zmiataczki od aktualnie posiadanych Nimbusów 1500.

Krukoni zostali zmiażdżeni w epickim starciu, dzięki któremu Gryffindor znalazł się na pierwszym miejscu tabeli Domów, wyprzedziwszy drugie o ponad czterysta punktów. Okazując swoje szczęście, Mia i Lily wbiegły na boisko dokładnie w momencie, gdy ich czarodzieje wylądowali łagodnie na trawie i obie rzuciły się w ramiona swoich chłopaków. Zarówno Syriusz, jak i James nie mogli sobie przypomnieć piękniejszego momentu ze swojego życia.

Jak zwykle, po meczu na zwycięską drużynę i ich przyjaciół czekało świętowanie piwem kremowym, do którego tym razem dołączył tort urodzinowy przygotowany specjalnie dla Syriusza i prezenty od innych Gryfonów. Chłopak bardzo się cieszył z koszy pełnych słodyczy i akcesoriów, które miały mu pomóc zadbać zarówno o swój motocykl, jak i o miotłę, ale to prezent od Mii sprawił, że nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu: czarna, skórzana kurtka.

Była najpiękniejszą rzeczą mugolskiej produkcji, jaką kiedykolwiek otrzymał. Niecałe pięć sekund zajęło mu pozbycie się swoich wierzchnich szat i wślizgnięcie w miękkie objęcia skóry.

Remus, James i Peter zachichotali, widząc Blacka w stanie tak wielkiego podziwu, Lily zaś tylko wywróciła oczami. Natomiast Mia gapiła się na niego pożądliwym wzrokiem i nie umknęło uwadze Syriusza, że nagle jej oczy z czekoladowych zmieniły się w bursztynowe.

Gdy Lily i James opuścili Wieżę Gryfonów i skierowali się do swoich apartamentów na noc, Syriusz i Mia postanowili kontynuować świętowanie urodzin Blacka bardziej prywatnie, w jego dormitorium, gdzie Syriusz zdradził swojej dziewczynie jeden z pilnie strzeżonych sekretów Huncwotów. Rok wcześniej każdy z chłopców otrzymał od pozostałych swego rodzaju przepustkę, która pozwalała mu wykopać pozostałych dwóch chłopców z dormitorium na całą noc bez podawania przyczyny. Do tej pory żaden z Huncwotów z tej możliwości nie skorzystał, ale Syriusz przyznał sobie dodatkowy prezent urodzinowy i kazał Peterowi i Remusowi przenieść się na noc do Pokoju Wspólnego. Co go zaciekawiło, Remus był rozbawiony jego zachowaniem, natomiast Peter poczuł się nieswojo.

Gdy Syriusz dołączył do Mii w dormitorium, zauważył, że czarownica już przycupnęła na brzegu jego łóżka, a jej gęste włosy wiły się dziko wokół jej twarzy. Jedynym elementem _swojego_ ubrania, które miała na sobie były szkarłatne, koronkowe figi, które doskonale komponowały się z czerwono-złotą szatą do Quidditcha, którą miała zarzuconą na ramiona. Kiedy lekko się pochyliła do przodu, oferując mu jednocześnie wspaniały widok na swoje obnażone piersi, zauważył, że na plecach wyszyte było jego nazwisko.

Syriusz zamarł, rejestrując to wszystko w ułamku sekundy i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jego płuca pamiętają, jak się oddycha, taki był zaskoczony widokiem, jaki się przed nim rozpościerał.

 _Na Merlina, Godryka i Kirke…_ Miała na sobie _jego_ szaty, z wyszytym _jego_ nazwiskiem, nosiła _jego_ kolory i siedziała na _jego_ łóżku.

Do ust napłynęła mu ślinka, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że szata nie jest zapięta i może dostrzec promienną skórę, która znaczyła drogę między jej piersiami, aż do pępka. Przez kilka sekund drażniło go to, że materiał szaty przykrywa jej sutki, ale bardzo szybko mu przeszło, bo do jego mózgu dotarła najważniejsza wiadomość: Mia nie była fotografią w jednym z jego mugolskich magazynów erotycznych. Była _prawdziwą_ kobietą, którą mógł dotknąć, posmakować, rozebrać i pochłonąć.

\- Syriuszu Black, jeśli nie znajdziesz się w łóżku w ciągu kolejnych pięciu sekund – zaczęła Mia z groźnym uśmiechem, któremu przeczył błysk w jej bursztynowych oczach. – Te szaty staną się srebrno-zielone i nazwisko „Black" na plecach będzie oznaczać Regulusa.

Nie panując dłużej nad sobą, Syriusz warknął, głośno, terytorialnie i Mia szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Znalazł się nad nią szybciej, niż miała możliwość zareagować, więc tylko pisnęła i zaśmiała się, kiedy przygwoździł ją do materaca.

Centymetr po centymetrze, Syriusz przesuwał usta po jej skórze, kierując się do miejsca, gdzie szkarłatka koronka skrywała jego najlepszy prezent urodzinowy. Odetchnął głęboko jej aromatem i pociągnął za jej figi. Mia jęknęła cicho, kiedy poczuła przez cieniutki materiał jego oddech, ale tak szybko, jak się do niej zbliżył, tak również się od niej odsunął. Zdjął z siebie swoją nowiutką, skórzaną kurtkę, zerwał białą koszulkę i dopiero wtedy zdecydował się pozbawić ją ostatniego elementu garderoby, który miała na sobie. Delikatnie ściągnął z niej koronkę, którą następnie zrolował w dłoniach i wcisnął do kieszeni swoich wytartych jeansów.

\- Nie dostaniesz ich – powiedziała niewyraźnie Mia, widząc, co właśnie zrobił Syriusz.

\- Dzisiaj są moje urodziny – zaprotestował. – Dostanę wszystko, na co mam ochotę. Powinnaś już o tym wiedzieć.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przeanalizowaniem słów, jakie nieco wcześniej powiedział do niego Lunatyk: „ona jest _zawsze_ pierwsza".

 _Nie, stary_ , pomyślał arogancko Syriusz. _Ona zawsze dochodzi dwa razy_.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Nie rozpoczął się jeszcze nowy dzień, kiedy Mia otworzyła oczy i uświadomiła sobie, że nie znajduje się w swoim własnym łóżku. Odetchnęła głęboko, analizując otaczające ją aromaty: pergamin, trawa i skóra. _Syriusz_. Spojrzała na bladą postać, leżącą u jej boku. _Na Merlina, jaki on jest przystojny_ , pomyślała, przesuwając wzrok po jego ciele, podziwiając płaską, ale muskularną klatkę piersiową, pokrytą wąskim paskiem czarnych, kręconych włosów, znikających pod prześcieradłem, pod którym leżały ich splątane nogi.

Mia uśmiechnęła się z miłością, przebiegając delikatnie palcami po jego skórze, zastanawiając się, jakie malunki się na niej znajdą w przyszłości. Biorąc pod uwagę jego długie, kruczoczarne włosy, tatuaże, które wkrótce pojawią się na jego ciele i skórzaną kurtkę, która w tej chwili wisiała na wieku kufra, stojącego nie dalej niż metr od łóżka, Mia nie mogła sobie wyobrazić bardziej atrakcyjnego mężczyzny. Modliła się w duchu, żeby nie wybrał właśnie tego momentu, żeby otworzyć oczy. Gdyby w tym momencie miała zostać dodatkowo poddana widokowi szarości i srebra, mieniących się w jego oczach, na pewno by się zarumieniła.

Na szczęście, Syriusz _nie_ otworzył oczu. Z jego ust wyrwał się jednak jęk, reakcja na dotyk jej palców. Ramię, którym nadal oplatał jej talię, a które znikało pod czerwono-złotą szatą do Quidditcha (nie pozwolił jej zdjąć tej szaty i miał płonną nadzieję, że Mia nigdy jej nie zdejmie), przyciągnęło ją bliżej. Poczuła na swoim biodrze jego poranną erekcję.

Nie otworzywszy nawet oczu, żeby spojrzeć na wschodzące słońce i nowy dzień, Syriusz znowu jęknął, ocierając się o jej udo. Powoli, leniwie uniósł jej biodro i założył na swoją nogę.

\- Syriuszu – szepnęła Mia. – Wiem, że nie śpisz.

\- To nieprawda – wymamrotał, poruszając się miarowo w słodkim, powolnym rytmie. Jego dłoń przesunęła się z jej talii na pośladek i zacisnęła.

Kiedy w końcu otworzył oczy i Mia mogła spojrzeć w jego srebrzysto-szare tęczówki, patrzył na nią z takim oddaniem i miłością, że gdyby nie pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek na jego ustach, Mia rozpłakałaby się.

\- Dzień dobry, kotku – pochylił się nad nią i pocałował ją, łapiąc między zęby jej dolną wargę. – Podjąłem pewną decyzję.

Zachichotała i odgarnęła z jego twarzy czarne loki, które opadły mu na oczy.

\- Jaką?

\- Nigdy nie wyjdziemy z tego łóżka.

O dziwo, nie zgodził się z nim Remus.

\- Wstaliście już?

Syriusz warknął z zawodem.

\- Nie – zamiast schować twarz w poduszce, co zwykle robił, kiedy ktoś za wcześnie wyrwał go ze snu, Syriusz zagłębił nos między piersiami Mii, co sprawiło, że dziewczyna wybuchła radosnym śmiechem.

\- Interesujące – zauważył Remus, stojąc po drugiej stronie zasłony. – Nie przypominam sobie, żeby Mia znajdowała cokolwiek _śmiesznego_ w moim łóżku.

\- Co za dupek – warknął ponownie Black i naciągnął prześcieradło na półnagą, śmiejącą się Mię. Rozchylił zasłony i spojrzał twardo w oczy zadowolonego przyjaciela.

\- Na Merlina, nie mogłeś chociaż wciągnąć spodni? – Zadowolenie znikło z twarzy Remusa i chłopak odwrócił się plecami do bezwstydnie nagiego chłopaka. To tylko bardziej rozbawiło Mię.

\- Lunatyku, wczoraj miałem urodziny i w moim łóżku leży naga czarownica. Dlaczego, do kurwy, miałbym mieć na sobie spodnie? – Pytanie Syriusza było czysto retoryczne. - Czego chcesz?

\- Jeśli chcecie, żebym sobie poszedł, to pójdę – powiedział Remus i skierował się do drzwi. – Ale wydawało mi się, że gdy nadejdzie okazja do odegrania się na Jamesie, chętnie z niej skorzystacie.

Na twarzach Syriusza i Mii jednocześnie pojawiła się mieszanka oczekiwania i podekscytowania.

\- Co?

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Godzinę później Remus, Syriusz, Peter i Mia rozsiedli się wygodnie na kanapach w Pokoju Wspólnym Prefektów Naczelnych.

\- Dziwnie się czuję, siedząc tutaj – wymamrotał Peter. – Naprawdę sądzicie, że oni…?

Syriusz roześmiał się.

\- O, tak.

\- A podejrzewamy to, ponieważ…? – Mia spojrzała na chichoczącego pod nosem Remusa.

\- Bo byłem dzisiaj rano w kuchni na filiżance porannej kawy i słyszałem, że Prefekci Naczelni zamówili tacę ze śniadaniem, która ma zostać dostarczona do ich sypialni – Remus posłał przyjaciołom wilczy uśmiech. – _Jedna_ taca, _jedna_ sypialnia.

Mia przenosiła wzrok między Remusem i Syriuszem, i nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego kiedyś uważała wyłącznie Syriusza i Jamesa za Huncwotów, którzy potrafili wpakować się w prawdziwe kłopoty. Remus miał tak samo diabelskie pomysły, jak oni. I chociaż była poirytowana tym, że czas, który spędziła w łóżku z Syriuszem został brutalnie skrócony, ona też nie potrafiła sobie odmówić odegrania się na Jamesie za pijacką rozmowę, którą przeprowadził z Syriuszem i Remusem rok temu. Rozmowę, po której zaatakował swoich przyjaciół w postaci Animaga.

\- O, to jest ohydne – jęknęła Mia, gdy jej lisie zmysły się wyostrzyły. Odgłosy dobiegające zza drzwi prowadzących do sypialni Prefekta Naczelnego były dużo wyraźniejsze, niż się spodziewała.

\- Co? – Zapytał Peter, widząc zniesmaczoną minę Mii i rozbawione spojrzenia, jakie posyłali sobie Syriusz i Remus. – Co się stało?

\- _Ja_ nie jestem taki głośny, prawda? – Zachichotał Syriusz.

\- Nie – odpowiedziała Mia.

\- Tak – powiedział jednocześnie z przyjaciółką Remus.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę nas wszystkich, jak to jest, że właśnie Rogacz i Lily nie potrafią rzucić Zaklęć Wyciszających? – Śmiał się Syriusz, potrząsając głową, gdy zza drzwi dobiegł ich kolejny jęk.

Mia wykrzywiła się do pustej przestrzeni, bo przypomniało się jej właśnie w tym momencie, że Harry, podobnie jak jego ojciec, też zapomniał o rzuceniu Zaklęć Wyciszających, kiedy dał się ponieść chwili z Ginny.

Remus nadal chichotał. Otarł łzy z kącików oczu.

\- Jeśli mam być szczery, pewnie się nie spodziewali, że będziemy czekać na nich w Pokoju Wspólnym.

\- W takim razie nie powinni byli zdradzać nam swojego hasła – odgryzł się Syriusz. – To _ich_ wina.

\- Jesteś pewny, że udało ci się dolać eliksir do ich soku dyniowego? – Mia spojrzał na Syriusza, który w odpowiedzi udał, że się obraził.

\- Do kogo ty mówisz? _Oczywiście_ , że udało mi się dolać eliksir. Skrzaty domowe mnie kochają.

\- Myślicie, że James się wścieknie? – Zapytał Peter, nerwowo przełykając ślinę.

\- Zasłużył sobie na to – powiedziała cicho Mia, słysząc, jak otwierają się drzwi sypialni Jamesa. Wyszła zza nich ubrana w bluzę do Quidditcha rudowłosa czarownica. W jednej dłoni trzymała babeczkę, w drugiej szklankę z sokiem dyniowym. Nuciła sobie pod nosem jakąś wesołą melodię.

\- Dzień dobry, Lily! – Krzyknął do niej Syriusz.

Lily podskoczyła, a sok dyniowy wylał się z jej szklanki. Odwróciła się w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego i jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy spojrzała na sofę, którą okupowali jej przyjaciele. Zaczerwieniła się.

\- Ja… To znaczy… Dzień dobry – Lily zerknęła w kierunku sypialni Jamesa, zanim skoncentrowała się wyłącznie na przyjaciołach. – Nie spodziewałam się, że ktoś będzie chciał nas odwiedzić tak wcześnie.

\- Cóż, zmartwiliśmy się, kiedy ty i Rogacz nie pojawiliście się na śniadaniu – Syriusz zmarszczył brwi i wstał z kanapy. Remus i Mia podążyli w jego ślady. Peter zagłębił się bardziej w kanapę, nie chcąc się mieszać w coś, co na pewno będzie miało swoje epickie konsekwencje.

Lily uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

\- Do późna powtarzaliśmy materiał, więc pomyślałam, że śniadanie zjemy w naszych apartamentach.

Mia parsknęła śmiechem, kiedy zauważyła, że jej przyjaciółka upiła kolejny łyk soku dyniowego ze swojej na pół pustej szklanki. W tym samym momencie drzwi sypialni Jamesa ponownie się otworzyły i przeszedł przez nie półnagi Potter.

\- Dzień dobry – wymamrotał, patrząc podejrzliwie na przyjaciół. – Trochę… Zaspaliśmy.

\- W twojej sypialni? – Zapytała niewinnie Mia.

\- Przeglądaliśmy harmonogram patroli Prefektów – wyjaśnił James, biorąc z rąk Lily szklankę i dopijając resztę soku dyniowego. Umknął mu wyraz triumfu, który zagościł na twarzach pozostałych Huncwotów.

\- Naprawdę? – Drążył Remus.

\- Tak.

\- _Tylko_ przeglądaliście harmonogram? – Dodała Mia.

\- Tak – Lily zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy.

Syriusz zachichotał i machnął dłonią w kierunku ich głów.

\- Powiedzcie to swoim włosom.

Jednocześnie Lily i James obrócili się ku sobie i ze zdumieniem spostrzegli, że ich włosy zmieniły barwę na znajomy odcień _zaspokojonego_ błękitu. Lily cicho krzyknęła, zaskoczona i chwyciła mocno włosy Jamesa, który z kolei wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Mia! – Wrzasnęła Lily.

\- Lily, uspokój się – Mia uśmiechnęła się drwiąco w kierunku przyjaciółki. – Rozumiemy, że kiedy czarownica i czarodziej są w sobie zakochani, lubią okazywać sobie miłość w _bardzo_ specjalny sposób.

\- Bardzo _głośny_ specjalny sposób – dodał Syriusz, chichocząc pod nosem. – Stary, _Muffliato_. To nie jest takie trudne.

\- Niech wam będzie, zrobiliście nam bardzo śmieszny żart – warknął James. – Zawstydziliście nas oboje. Teraz was jednak uprzejmie proszę, żebyście się od nas odwalili, bo chcemy dokończyć śniadanie.

\- Nie sądzę – Syriusz potrząsnął głową. Wygiął przed sobą dłonie tak, że strzeliły kosteczki. – Widzisz, Lily jest dla mnie prawie jak siostra.

\- I dla mnie – przytaknął mu Remus.

\- Dla mnie też – dodała Mia.

\- Ja się nie wtrącam – powiedział stanowczo Peter.

\- Uważamy, że mamy obowiązek bronić honoru naszej słodkiej Lily, bo właśnie odkryliśmy, że jakaś wredna menda wkradła się w jej łaski i ukradła… - Syriusz nabrał głęboko powietrza w płuca. – Jej _cnotę_.

James zbladł.

\- Do diabła.

\- Co się dzieje? – Lily podskoczyła, kiedy nagle na miejscu Mii i Syriusza pojawił się mały, rudy lis i ogromny, podobny do niedźwiedzia, czarny pies. Spojrzała pytająco na Jamesa, kiedy dwójka Animagów zaczęła na niego warczeć.

\- Zaczekajcie, kurwa, momencik… Lily, gdzie jest moja różdżka? – Krzyknął James do swojej dziewczyny.

\- A skąd ja mam wiedzieć?

\- Remusie – powiedział Potter ostrzegawczym tonem. – Odwołaj ich. To nie jest zabawne.

\- Ja jednak uważam, że to _jest_ zabawne – zaśmiał się Remus i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Nie pogryzą cię bardzo mocno. Tylko na tyle, żeby polało się trochę krwi i zostały ci blizny.

\- Blizny? – Wrzasnęła Lily.

\- Tak. Podobne do tej – wyjaśnił Remus, podwijając koszulkę i pokazując przyjaciółce okrągły znak między dwoma swoimi żebrami. – To od jego poroża, tak przy okazji.

Gdy to wyjaśnienie dotarło do Lily, dziewczyna wlepiła wściekły wzrok w swojego chłopaka.

\- Jamesie Potter!

\- Uprawiali seks z moją siostrą! – James wytknął palcem Remusa i warczącego psa, który powoli zbliżał się do schodów. – Jak niby miałem zareagować?

Lily postanowiła zignorować Jamesa i spojrzała ponownie na Remusa.

\- Jak bardzo go skrzywdzą?

Remus posłał Lily zadowolony uśmiech.

\- Przeżyje.


	75. Elfie wino i tusz

Od tłumaczki: Coraz bardziej zagłębiamy się w mroczną rzeczywistość wojny, którą rozjaśniają nam wyłącznie miłosne historie, tatuaże, a także jedne zaręczyny. To wszystko w poniższym rozdziale. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 75 – ELFIE WINO I TUSZ

18 grudnia 1977

Remus, trzymając kufer jedną ręką, roześmiał się z żartu, który opowiedział Peter. Obejrzał się za siebie i wywrócił oczami na widok Jamesa i Lily. Młodzi zakochani uważali chyba, że zachowują się subtelnie i skromnie, ale wszyscy zebrani na peronie raczej spodziewali się, że ta dwójka zaraz wróci do pociągu, żeby znaleźć dla siebie pusty przedział. I Remus zgadzał się z nimi.

Zauważył, że na skraju peronu czekał na nich Charlus Potter. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się do zbliżających się do niego nastolatków. Remus cieszył się, że widział na jego twarzy uśmiech. Martwił się, że święta w Rezydencji Potterów będą puste bez Dorei. Teraz stało się jasne, że Tilly dobrze opiekowała się ojcem Mii i Jamesa.

Starszy czarodziej wyszczerzył zęby na powitanie i przeczesał palcami swoje posiwiałe włosy. Ostatnimi czasy na pewno pojawiło się w nich zdecydowanie więcej siwizny, ale nadal sterczały na wszystkie strony, jak włosy Jamesa.

Gdy do niego dotarli, Remus i Peter przesunęli się, pozwalając Jamesowi jako pierwszemu przywitać się z ojcem. Uprzedziła go jednak Lily, podchodząc do mężczyzny razem ze swoim chłopakiem.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Potter.

Charlus odebrał jej dłoń z ręki swojego syna, żeby złożyć na grzbiecie tejże dłoni lekki, elegancki pocałunek.

\- Nie wiecie nawet, jak bardzo się cieszę, widząc waszą dwójkę promieniejącą szczęściem – zachichotał, po czym objął Jamesa, następnie Petera i Remusa. Uniósł brew, patrząc na wilkołaka. – Powinienem pytać?

Remus zaśmiał się, wiedząc doskonale, o co mężczyźnie chodziło. Odkaszlnął i wskazał głową przez swoje ramię, po czym sam się obejrzał, żeby przyjrzeć się Mii i Syriuszowi, wychodzącym z pociągu. Mia, radosna i roześmiana, dała się poprowadzić Syriuszowi w walcu przez całą długość peronu. Chłopak obracał drobną czarownicę w swoich ramionach, po czym przechylił ją i mocno pocałował. Charlus zmarszczył brwi. Huncwoci się roześmieli.

\- Z _tego_ cieszę się nieco mniej – stwierdził, widząc, jak Syriusz pomaga Mii odzyskać równowagę, bierze jej dłoń w swoją i prowadzi w kierunku rodziny. Oboje promienieli. – Kiedy do tego doszło?

James poklepał ojca po plecach.

\- Jakiś miesiąc temu.

Charlus spojrzał na Remusa.

\- Ciebie powinienem za to winić?

\- A pomogłoby to w czymś? – Zaproponował Remus, prychając pod nosem na widok Syriusza zwalniającego kroku, podczas gdy Mia rzuciła się ojcu w ramiona.

Uściskawszy córkę, Charlus spojrzał na Syriusza i uniósł brew.

\- Synu.

\- Proszę pana.

\- Proszę pana? – Charlus roześmiał się głośno. – Nie byłem dla ciebie panem od kiedy skończyłeś dwanaście lat. Kiedy stałem się panem, zamiast tatą?

Mia parsknęła śmiechem, po czym wzięła Lily pod rękę i zaprowadziła ją do publicznych kominków sieci Fiu. Odwróciła głowę, zakładając, że panowie za nimi podążą, ale Remus tylko pokręcił głową. Spędził kilka godzin w pociągu, obserwując Syriusza coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego tym, co chciał powiedzieć jej ojcu. Wszyscy się zgodzili, że najlepszym scenariuszem będzie taki, w którym Charlus jest szczęśliwy, że Mia związała się na dobre z jego prawie przybranym synem. Najgorszy scenariusz zakładał Czarodziejski Pojedynek i przez dwadzieścia minut James, Remus i Peter zastanawiali się, jak szybko Charlus rozbroi Syriusza.

Mając świeżo w pamięci próby Syriusza w skleceniu logicznych zdań, Remus stwierdził, że za nic w świecie tego nie przegapi.

\- Od kiedy zacząłem chodzić z pana córką, proszę pana – odpowiedział grzecznie Syriusz na zadane pytanie.

\- Załatwiłeś to odpowiednio? – Charlus spojrzał na Jamesa.

James wyglądał na zadowolonego, kiedy przyglądał się wyprostowanemu jak struna Syriuszowi, stojącemu przed nimi z nietęgą miną.

\- Załatwiłem. Chociaż przyznam szczerze, nie dostałem ostatnio żadnego Listu Intencyjnego – zachichotał. – A ty, tato?

\- Nie. Żadnego – Charlus udał zawód.

Syriusz zmrużył oczy i najpierw rzucił niebezpieczne spojrzenie Jamesowi, a potem przeniósł je na Remusa.

\- Nie jestem taki staroświecki, jak Lunatyk – powiedział drwiącym tonem. A ponieważ cała uwaga Charlusa skupiona była na Syriuszu, Remus odpowiedział mu za jego plecami wulgarnym gestem. – Planuję jednak się wyprowadzić. Podczas przerwy poszukam sobie jakiegoś mieszkania.

\- Synu, wiesz, że to nie jest konieczne – powiedział poważnym tonem Charlus, a z jego twarzy zniknęło udawane poruszenie losem jego ukochanej córeczki. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Blacka. – Uważam cię za swojego syna, tak samo, jak Jamesa. Bez względu na twój świeży związek z Mią… Syriuszu, ja ci ufam.

\- Doceniam to… Tato. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo to doceniam – Syriusz westchnął z ulgą i przeczesał palcami włosy. – Ale to _jest_ konieczne. Dostałem od was wszystko, co można było dać drugiej osobie i nie zamierzam tego znieważyć, mieszkając pod jednym dachem z moją dziewczyną i jej rodziną. Nawet jeśli rzeczona rodzina jest również moja.

\- Lunatyk robił tak przez cały rok – zauważył James.

\- Przywal ode mnie Rogaczowi, proszę – rzucił Remus do Petera, który działając całkowicie odruchowo wycelował w ramię przyjaciela i uderzył. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie, kiedy pod kosteczkami pięści poczuł miękkie ciało, bo James nie zdążył się uchylić na czas. Zirytowany Potter odwrócił się z morderczym wyrazem twarzy w kierunku Petera, który z piskiem ukrył się za Remusem.

\- Chłopcy – wymamrotał Charlus pod nosem, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło.

\- Lunatyk nie miał kasy, żeby żyć po swojemu – wyjaśnił Syriusz. – Bez obrazy, stary.

\- Nie obrażam się – Remus skinął głową.

\- A skoro jesteśmy przy temacie Remusa, zabieram go ze sobą – chłopcy uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo. Już wcześniej wszystko między sobą ustalili i, zgodnie z ich przewidywaniami, Charlus spojrzał na nich ze zdziwieniem. – Nie sądzę, że sam sobie poradzę w wielkim świecie.

\- A ja jestem przyzwyczajony do niańczenia Syriusza – powiedział Remus, obchodząc postać Jamesa, żeby stanąć obok Syriusza i objąć po przyjacielsku jego ramiona. James skorzystał z okazji i oddał Peterowi. – Poradzimy sobie.

Charlus skinął głową, patrząc na nich z mieszaniną ojcowskiej dumy i zaniepokojenia.

\- Nie mogę wam tego zabronić, skoro podjęliście taką decyzję. Jesteście dorośli i macie prawo o sobie decydować samodzielnie. Ale mój dom zawsze będzie waszym domem, pamiętajcie o tym obaj. A teraz mam inne pytanie… James, jak mają się sprawy między tobą i uroczą Lily? – Zapytał z uśmiechem, odwracając się w kierunku kominków sieci Fiu. Huncwoci zrobili to samo. – Nie widzę żadnych blizn po klątwach czy siniaków…

Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Radzę sprawdzić _pod_ jego ubraniem.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Święta nie miały tak uroczystego charakteru, jak w poprzednich latach. Brakowało im Dorei, która sprawiała, że wszystkie świąteczne czynności wykonywane były z energią. Peter wrócił do swojego domu po zaledwie jednej nocy spędzonej w Rezydencji Potterów, natomiast Lily dopiero po trzech pełnych dniach postanowiła Aportować się do Cokeworth, żeby odwiedzić swoich rodziców, siostrę i szwagra.

Pełnia księżyca wypadała w bożonarodzeniową noc, wobec czego zamiast otworzyć prezenty z samego rana, zrobili to w wigilijny wieczór. Dzięki temu cały następny dzień spędzili drzemiąc i zbierając siły, aby wieczorem wznieść w sadzie zaklęcia ochronne.

Gdy zapadła noc, po sadzie biegały ochoczo jeleń, pies i mały rudy lis, których uważnie obserwował złotooki wilk. W końcu cała czwórka zasnęła pod wielkim drzewem, niedaleko rzeki. Wszyscy skulili się blisko siebie, żeby zachować ciepło i obudzili się, żeby zobaczyć, że ziemię pokrył śnieg.

Zmieniwszy się ponownie w człowieka, Mia rzuciła na Remusa zaklęcie rozgrzewające, po czym transmutowała swój szalik w koc, którym okryła przyjaciela.

Pozostałe dni przerwy świątecznej młodzi Gryfoni spędzili bardzo spokojnie. Dla Charlusa był to jednak pracowity okres, podczas którego uczęszczał na tajemnicze spotkania. James, Remus i Syriusz byli bardzo tych spotkań ciekawi, Mia jednak pozostała w tej kwestii wycofana. Założyła, że jej ojciec należał do Zakonu Feniksa i że zbliżały się prawdziwe kłopoty.

Syriusz i Remus grzecznie odmówili Mii i Jamesowi, kiedy bliźnięta Potter zaproponowały swoją pomoc w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego mieszkania. Dwaj chłopcy wrócili do Rezydencji kilka godzin później, ze zwycięskimi minami na twarzach, ale nie pozwolili nikomu zobaczyć ich nowego apartamentu do lata, kiedy będą mieli okazję się urządzić.

Przed Nowym Rokiem cała czwórka postanowiła odwiedzić grób ich matki. Miejscem pochówku Dorei był urokliwy, mały cmentarzyk nieopodal Somerset. Mia wyciągnęła różdżkę i stworzyła przepiękny wieniec, który położyła na nagrobku. Nie minęło sporo czasu, kiedy cała czwórka poczuła potrzebę, żeby utopić swoje smutki w alkoholu. Aportowali się do Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie przywitał ich Tom i jego piwniczka pełna dobrego, elfiego wina, które tylko czekało na doborowe towarzystwo.

Kilka godzin później trzeźwy Remus zaniósł prawie nieprzytomnego Jamesa do kominka, a Mia i Syriusz z psotnymi uśmiechami wymknęli się na ulice mugolskiego Londynu.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

17 stycznia 1978

Gdy wrócili do Hogwartu, ponownie oddali się rutynie.

W Wieży Gryfonów, w łazience przylegającej do dormitorium chłopców z siódmego roku, przed długim lustrem powieszonym nad rzędem umywalek stało trzech czarodziejów. Peter zmagał się z zarostem na swojej twarzy, próbując usunąć go zaklęciem. Remus ułatwił sobie życie, nakładając na twarz Magiczny Krem Usuwający Zarost Herberta Hyslopa. Chłopak ziewnął i spojrzał gniewnie na cienie pod swoimi oczami, których powodem była zbliżająca się pełnia księżyca. W międzyczasie spod prysznica wyszedł Syriusz, z ręcznikiem owiniętym nisko wokół jego bioder. Stanął przed lustrem i przeczesał palcami wilgotne włosy.

\- Łapo, zdążysz przed treningiem? – James wetknął głowę przez niedomknięte drzwi. Już miał na sobie strój do Quidditcha, niecierpliwy, żeby polatać z drużyną w nowym roku.

\- Myślisz, że zaryzykowałbym przegraną z moim małym braciszkiem? – Syriusz prychnął. – Oszalałeś? Całe życie czekałem na dzień, kiedy legalnie będę mógł machnąć pałką i wpakować pędzący Tłuczek prosto w jego arogancką, głupią twarz. Może, przy okazji, strącę go z miotły.

\- Łapo, co _to_ jest?

Syriusz spojrzał niewinnie na Remusa.

\- Co _co_ jest?

\- Łapo! – James złapał przyjaciela za ramiona i odwrócił go do siebie w taki sposób, żeby mieć dobry widok na napis wytatuowany na piersi Syriusza. Spojrzał na niego gniewnie. – Czy na piersi wytatuowałeś sobie imię mojej siostry?

Syriusz uniósł brew, patrząc na Jamesa. Jedną dłonią przytrzymując ręcznik na swoich biodrach, drugą pociągnął za przód szaty przyjaciela.

\- A czy to nie jest imię _Lily_ wytatuowane na _twojej_ piersi?

James zarumienił się, ale nie poddał tak łatwo.

\- To coś _zupełnie_ innego.

\- Jeśli mówiąc „innego" masz na myśli to, że Lily nie wytatuowała sobie twojego imienia na skórze, to masz rację – Syriusz skinął głową, odwrócił się plecami do Jamesa i sięgnął po swój poranny płyn do płukania jamy ustnej.

\- Kpisz z nas? – Krzyknął Remus.

Syriusz z całych sił starał się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok miny Lunatyka. Raz mu się zdarzyło prychnąć, mając w ustach płyn, co skończyło się wypaleniem śluzówki i wszystkich włosków w nosie. Syriusz wypluł to, co miał w ustach, językiem przebiegł po krawędzi zębów i uśmiechnął się do odbicia Remusa.

\- Co ja mogę na to poradzić? Ta wiedźma jest we mnie zakochana.

\- Udało ci się przekonać Mię, żeby wytatuowała sobie twoje imię? – Peter gapił się na Syriusza z absolutnym podziwem. – Na własnej skórze?

\- Nie, ty kretynie, na swojej torbie – sarknął Syriusz, nie przejmując się dźwiękami, jakie wydawał z siebie James. – Tak, na swojej skórze. I wcale nie musiałem jej długo przekonywać… Z tego, co pamiętam.

\- Najpierw upiłeś moją siostrę, a potem zabrałeś ją do salonu tatuażu? – Warknął James.

\- Przecież to nie był pierwszy raz! I to nie _ja_ ją upiłem. To _ty_ ją upiłeś. Właściwie, upiłeś nas oboje, a potem zostawiłeś nas samych w Dziurawym Kotle. Gdzie indziej mogliśmy pójść?

\- Gdzieś, gdzie nie zrobilibyście sobie tatuaży? – Zasugerował z niedowierzaniem Potter.

\- Wtedy byśmy się tak dobrze nie bawili. A poza tym, ona to lubi!

\- A gdzie sobie zrobiła ten tatuaż? – Dopytał Peter.

Syriusz natychmiast odwrócił się na pięcie i posłał Peterowi mordercze spojrzenie. Pamiętał, jak wszyscy się dowiedzieli, że Peter raz podglądał Mię i Remusa uprawiających seks. Syriusz nie chciał, żeby sytuacja się powtórzyła.

\- W takim miejscu, o którym Rogacz nie chce słyszeć, a wy na pewno go nie zobaczycie – machnął dłonią w kierunku Remusa i Petera. Remus roześmiał się radośnie, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że widział tak samo dużo nagiego ciała Mii, co Syriusz. Peter z kolei wyglądał na zawstydzonego tym, że w ogóle zadał pytanie. James po prostu się zaczerwienił.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Po drugiej stronie Wieży Gryfonów, w dormitorium dziewcząt, Lily, Alice i Mary siedziały na skraju łóżka tej ostatniej i gapiły się na Mię, która miała na sobie tylko parę koronkowych, fioletowych fig i starą, znoszoną koszulkę Syriusza z motywem graficznym Black Sabbath, która ledwo zakrywała jej uda. Trzy czarownice przekrzywiły głowy, żeby wyraźnie zobaczyć to, co im pokazywała.

\- O, mój Boże – wyrwało się Lily, której zielone oczy były szeroko otwarte i wyzierał z nich szok i przerażenie.

Alice się zarumieniła.

\- Jest bardzo wysoko.

\- Bardzo seksowny – skomentowała Mary. – Bolało?

\- Nie pamiętam – roześmiała się Mia i założyła jeansy. Następnie na swoje mugolkie ubranie zarzuciła czarną szatę z czerwono-złotym brzegiem.

\- Piliście coś? – Zachichotała Alice. – Whisky?

\- Elfie wino – poprawiła ją Mia.

Lily wybuchła śmiechem i pokręciła głową.

\- Wy dwoje macie poważny problem z alkoholem.

\- Myślę, że jeśli oboje są od czegoś uzależnieni, jest to coś bardziej drapieżnego – zauważyła Mary i pozostałe czarownice odpowiedziały chichotem.

Mia uśmiechnęła się do swoich trzech przyjaciółek, zadowolona, że w tej linii czasowej udało jej się zaprzyjaźnić z innymi dziewczynami, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wcześniej jej jedyną przyjaciółką była Ginny. Mia zawsze myślała, że to właśnie Ginny była inna od pozostałych dziewcząt, podobnie jak ona sama, ale po poznaniu Lily, Mary i Alice doszła do wniosku, że problem leżał w Lavender i Parvati.

\- To prawda, że on sobie wytatuował twoje imię? – Zapytała Mary.

Mia skinęła głową, lekko czerwieniejąc.

\- Na piersi.

Musiała przyznać, że to, co zrobili było głupie i bezmyślne, i najbardziej spontaniczne w jej życiu, pomijając momenty, kiedy jej życie było w niebezpieczeństwie. Wystarczyło, że Syriusz wspomniał, że chciałby mieć jej imię wyryte w swoim sercu już na wieki i Mia stopniała jak bohaterki romantycznych książek Lily. Potem wystarczyło kilka celnie dobranych komentarzy Syriusza, wyszeptanych prosto do jej ucha, żeby zgodziła się na odpowiednik jego tatuażu. Gdy nieco przetrzeźwiała, zawstydziła się swojego zachowania, ale gdy tatuaż całkowicie się wygoił spostrzegła, że jego widok w bardzo agresywny sposób pobudza Syriusza seksualnie. Lubił patrzyć na swoje imię wytatuowane na jej skórze, szczególnie tak blisko części jej ciała, które uwielbiał.

\- To wszystko jest takie ekscytujące – zaśmiała się Mary, wyrywając Mię ze snu na jawie.

\- Szalone – poprawiła ją Lily.

\- Tak nazywasz mojego brata, kiedy paraduje przed tobą bez koszulki? – Zapytała Mia, rzucając przyjaciółce wyzwanie.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? – Oczy Mary rozjarzyły się. – James Potter ma tatuaż?

Lily wywróciła oczami.

\- Wytatuował sobie bukiet kwiatów.

\- Bukiet _lilii_ – sprostowała Mia z uśmiechem.

\- Wy dwie macie takie wielkie szczęście – ogłosiła z przesadą Mary.

Mia i Lily wymieniły spojrzenia i zaśmiały się. Mary lubiła przesadzać, ale w tym wypadku absolutnie się z nią zgadzały. Obie miały szczęście, nieważne, czy były z nim związane tatuaże, czy nie.

\- Frank nigdy by sobie nie zrobił tatuażu. Boi się igieł – przyznała Alice, po czym zawahała się na moment, zanim zdradziła przyjaciółkom coś bardzo ważnego. – Ale… Też zdobył się na coś nieodwracalnego.

\- Coś lepszego niż tusz? – Mary przeturlała się po łóżku w tym samym momencie, kiedy Alice wyciągnęła ku przyjaciółkom prawą dłoń, grzbietem do góry. Słońce, które wpadało do Wieży przez wysokie okna rozjaśniło ogromny rubin osadzony w złotej obrączce wsuniętej na palec dziewczyny.

\- Na Merlina! – Pisnęła Mary i nie wyhamowała przed krawędzią łóżka. Spadła z hukiem na podłogę. Szybko się pozbierała, skoczyła na równe nogi i chwyciła dłoń przyjaciółki. – Spójrz na wielkość tego kamienia! Naprawdę poprosił cię, żebyś za niego wyszła?

Alice skinęła głową, rozpromieniona.

\- Moje gratulacje! – Mia uśmiechnęła się i uściskała mocno Alice. – Tak się cieszę! W jaki sposób zadał ci to pytanie?

\- Był zdenerwowany i trochę się jąkał – odpowiedziała cicho Alice, cały czas się szeroko uśmiechając. – Znacie Franka. Był bardzo słodki. Okazuje się, że długo musiał przekonywać swoją matkę i jej brata, żeby pozwolili mu wziąć pierścionek. Jest własnością Rodu Longbottom od stuleci.

\- Jest uroczy – powiedziała z podziwem Lily. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś zaręczona.

Mary mrugnęła do niej zawadiacko.

\- Przecież powtarzałyśmy ci, że czarodzieje wcześnie wstępują w związki małżeńskie.

Lily zbladła.

\- Uważacie, że James mógłby…? Nie, nie powinnam o tym myśleć.

Alice zachichotała.

\- Do lata będziesz zaręczona.

\- Powiedziałabym, że Lily będzie zaręczona za rok – wtrąciła Mia.

Mogłaby wykonać skomplikowane obliczenia numerologiczne, spojrzeć w herbaciane fusy albo w kryształową kulę, ale właściwie wystarczyło znać datę urodzin Harry'ego. Odjęła od niej dziewięć miesięcy, następnie określiła, ile czasu zajęłoby zorganizowanie wesela, a potem założyła, ile czasu po ślubie Lily zdecydowałaby się zajść w ciążę.

\- A ja powiem tylko, że was nienawidzę i wam strasznie zazdroszczę – powiedziała ironicznie Mary i rzuciła się na łóżko, zasłaniając dramatycznym ruchem twarz. – Alice jest zaręczona, wy dwie złapałyście na swoje haczyki dwóch najlepiej wyglądających uczniów w Hogwarcie, a w dodatku Mia na pewno całkowicie zepsuła Lupina, bo teraz każdą nową dziewczynę będzie do niej porównywał. I co zostaje nam, biednym dziewczynom?

\- Peter – roześmiała się Mia.

\- Jesteś nieczuła – Mary wydęła wargi. – Wolałabym poślubić Puchona.

Dwadzieścia minut później dziewczęta skierowały się do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie już czekali na nie James i Syriusz. Obaj chłopcy mieli na sobie szaty do Quidditcha i Mia podziwiała, jak dobrze leżą one na Syriuszu.

\- Spójrz na te piękne czarownice, panie Łapo - uśmiechnął się James, po czym wstał i bezceremonialnie przeszedł po stole, żeby usiąść po jego drugiej stronie, obok Lily. Dziewczyna posłała mu gniewne spojrzenie, po czym wywróciła oczami, kiedy osunął się na ławeczkę obok niej. – Czy nie jesteśmy najszczęśliwszymi czarodziejami w całym czarodziejskim świecie?

\- Masz rację, panie Rogaczu. Jesteśmy – Syriusz mrugnął zawadiacko do Mii. – Najszczęśliwszymi na całym świecie, jeśli mogę sobie pozwolić na nieco przesady.

\- Tak przeszczęśliwymi, że uznałem to za swój obowiązek, wymknąć się w nocy do Hogsmeade, żeby kupić mojej pięknej czarownicy wspaniały podarunek – kontynuował po chwili Potter. Sięgnął do kieszeni swojej szaty i wyciągnął z niej mały pakunek. Jedno machnięcie różdżką później pakunek osiągnął swoje oryginalne rozmiary.

Lily uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem i pokiwała głową.

\- Jesteś dobrym chłopakiem, Potter. Wiesz, jak uwielbiam Pióra Cukrowe.

\- A gdzie jest _mój_ prezent? – Zapytała ironicznie Mia, patrząc na Syriusza. W rzeczywistości nie spodziewała się niczego.

\- Widzisz, poświęciłem dużo czasu, żeby wymyślić, jaki prezent najbardziej by ci się podobał, mój kochany kotku – odpowiedział. Biorąc przykład z Jamesa, przeszedł nad stołem, w pełni świadomie prowokując gniew Lily, która specjalnie wyjęła z ust Cukrowe Pióro, żeby się do niego wykrzywić. – Wiem, że kwiaty i czekoladki uważasz za bezsensowne prezenty.

Zaczekał, aż skinie głową z aprobatą, zanim kontynuował.

\- Długo myślałem, co byłoby wyrazem najwyższego uwielbienia, jakie mógłbym ci zaoferować.

\- I?

Założyła, że kupił jej jakąś książkę. To był najprostszy sposób, żeby zadowolić Mię i wiedziała o tym cała jej rodzina i wszyscy jej przyjaciele. Remus, mimo że znał ją najlepiej, również kupował jej książki – na szczęście wyłącznie takie, których jeszcze nie posiadała w swojej kolekcji. Syriusz zwykle postępował inaczej, niż wszyscy. Dawał jej coś, co miało dla niej specjalne znaczenie. Jak na przykład niedopasowane kolczyki, które dostała od niego w poprzednie święta Bożego Narodzenia. Albo rodowa bransoletka Potterów, którą dostała od niego Hermiona na swoje dziewiętnaste urodziny. Syriusz _nigdy_ nie decydował się na prosty prezent.

\- W końcu zdecydowałem się kupić największe pudło czekoladek, jakie oferowało Miodowe Królestwo – ogłosił po chwili dramatycznej pauzy.

Mia zmarszczyła czoło, zakłopotana. W ogóle nie spodziewała się żadnego prezentu. Nie obchodzili tego dnia żadnego święta ani rocznicy i ona tylko zażartowała o prezencie, jaki chciała od niego dostać.

\- Naprawdę? Bezsensowny prezent, a i tak go kupiłeś?

\- Tak. A potem dałem w prezencie Lunatykowi, bo dzisiaj wygląda jak kupa – odpowiedział, niespeszony jej zakłopotaniem.

Mia roześmiała się miękko i objęła Syriusza, po czym złożyła na jego ustach soczysty pocałunek. Na Merlina, jak ona kochała tego człowieka.

\- Odkładając na bok fakt, że właśnie obraziłeś Remusa – skomentowała po chwili namysłu. – Najlepszym prezentem, jaki kiedykolwiek mógłbyś mi sprawić jest zaopiekowanie się ludźmi, na których mi zależy.

\- Bo fakt, że wytatuował sobie na piersi twoje imię nie wystarczy? – Zapytał James, siedzący dokładnie za Syriuszem. Z tonu jego głosu można było wywnioskować, że nie był zadowolony.

\- Nie bądź hipokrytą, Jamie – Mia prychnęła, nie zaszczycając swojego brata spojrzeniem. Pozwoliła za to Syriuszowi na składanie na jej ustach kolejnego pocałunku… I kolejnego… I kolejnego…

W końcu sposób, w jaki okazywał jej swoją miłość przerwała profesor McGonagall, która odkaszlnęła wystarczająco głośno, żeby usłyszeli ją Gryfoni siedzący najdalej od stołu nauczycielskiego. Syriusz oderwał się od Mii i uśmiechnął się do zastępczyni dyrektora.

\- Co sprawiło, że dzisiaj rano macie takie dobre humory? – Rzucił James, przypatrując się Lily, która w bardzo świadomy sposób ssała swoje Pióro Cukrowe. Chłopak zaczerwienił się.

\- Dowiedziałyśmy się, że Frank oświadczył się Alice – odpowiedziała cicho Lily.

\- Co!? – Wrzasnął James, momentalnie blednąc.

\- Na Merlina… - Jęknął Syriusz i złożył głowę na stole.

Dwie towarzyszące im czarownice tylko wzniosły oczy ku niebu.

\- Na Kirke, obaj przesadzacie tak, jak Mary – powiedziała Mia, krztusząc się śmiechem. – Nie musicie się o nic martwić. Frank nie stworzył jakiejś tradycji, do której muszą dostosować się wszyscy chłopcy w Hogwarcie, więc możecie nadal żyć tak, jak żyjecie do tej pory, nie uwiązani do nikogo.

\- Stary, co ty, do diabła, wyprawiasz? – Krzyknął James do Franka Longbottoma, który właśnie wszedł do Wielkiej Sali z Alice i odprowadził swoją narzeczoną do grupy dziewcząt, które chciały zobaczyć jej pierścionek.

\- No co? – Zdziwił się Frank, obdarzając przyjaciół rozbawionym, zadowolonym z siebie spojrzeniem. – To nie moja _wina_ , że jestem dojrzalszy od was i myślę o przyszłości, zamiast o najbliższym meczu Quidditcha. Muszę mieć na uwadze rozwijającą się karierę i przyszłą żonę.

\- Hej! To nie jest zwykły mecz Quidditcha – zauważył Syriusz, a Frank w odpowiedzi tylko zachichotał i potrząsnął głową. – To będzie ten mecz Quidditcha, kiedy mój brat zleci ze swojej miotły. Najważniejsza rzecz pod słońcem.

\- Słucham? – Mia uniosła brew.

\- Jedyną rzeczą ważniejszą od zrzucenia Regulusa z jego miotły podczas najbliższego meczu Quidditcha jest seks z tobą, żeby uczcić zrzucenie Regulusa z jego miotły – wyznał po chwili Syriusz z tak niewinną miną, że Mia musiała się szczerze roześmiać.

\- Hej! – Krzyknął James, posyłając swojemu przyjacielowi mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie. – Moja siostra!

\- Rżnie się z twoim najlepszym przyjacielem – odpowiedział wulgarnie Syriusz, jednocześnie drwiąco się uśmiechając. – Daj sobie z tym spokój, Rogaczu. Przestanę o tym mówić, jak ty nauczysz się rzucać Zaklęcie Wyciszające.

James zdecydował się odwrócić do Franka. Policzki mu płonęły.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci na rozwoju twojej kariery i szybkim znalezieniu żony, Frank? – Zapytał, próbując z całych sił ignorować żarty, które jego kosztem bawiły Mię i Syriusza.

\- Zmieniasz temat? – Syriusz uniósł brew. – Subtelnie.

Frank roześmiał się razem z Syriuszem i Mią, ale postanowił ulżyć Jamesowi w jego zażenowaniu i odpowiedział na zadane pytanie.

\- Nie chcieliśmy rozgłaszać tego wszem i wobec, ale Alice i ja dostaliśmy się do programu wczesnego szkolenia na Aurorów. Zostaniemy przyjęci do Akademii od razu po zakończeniu szkoły, jeżeli wyniki naszych egzaminów będą wystarczająco wysokie.

James uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Stary, to fantastyczne wieści! Dobra robota!

\- Dzięki.

Syriusz nagle przestał się śmiać, a po jego twarzy przemknął cień. Miękkie, chłopięce rysy, które uwidaczniały się na jego policzkach, kiedy się śmiał ustąpiły miejsca ostrym kształtom dorosłego, zmartwionego mężczyzny.

\- Czy ja też powinienem był aplikować wcześniej? Myślałem, że konieczna jest znajomość wyników egzaminów.

\- Nadal planujesz tę ścieżkę kariery? Chcesz został Aurorem? – Zapytała Mia, marszcząc brwi.

\- A co innego mógłbym robić? Siedzieć na tyłku i wydawać swój spadek?

Musiała przyznać, że rzeczywiście poza murami Hogwartu trwała wojna, ale w jej oryginalnej linii czasowej starszy Syriusz był zadowolony zachowując się właśnie w ten sposób – siedząc na tyłku i nic nie robiąc. Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć ani jednej rozmowy, która by dotyczyła jego zatrudnienia albo tego, co będzie robił po wojnie, jeżeli przeżyje.

Przypomniała sobie statystyki, z którymi zapoznała się przed wielu laty, a które dotyczyły liczby Aurorów zabitych podczas Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów. Zagryzła zęby na dolnej wardze.

\- To nie jest bezpieczne zajęcie. Robię się przez to nerwowa.

\- Oj, kotku, martwisz się o mnie? – Syriusz wyszczerzył do niej zęby, pochylił się nad nią i najpierw pocałował w policzek, a następnie w ten wrażliwy punkt za jej uchem, który sprawił, że przyjemny dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Ten dreszcz kiedyś stanie się przyczyną jej śmierci, a ona chętnie śmierć powita, jeśli tylko oznaczałoby to, że Syriusz nigdy nie przestanie tak robić. – Nie martw się o mnie. Będę jednym z najlepszych Aurorów pracujących dla Ministerstwa. Zmienię zasady tej gry. Będę wyłapywał Śmierciożerców i mrocznych czarodziejów. Azkaban nie będzie tym samym miejscem, kiedy już skończę.

Mia zadrżała. _Cóż, tu się nie mylisz_.

\- A mówiąc o Śmierciożercach – szepnęła Alice, wślizgując się na wolne miejsce obok Franka. Położyła na środku stołu rozłożoną gazetę.

James natychmiast ją podniósł, a Syriusz i Mia pochylili się nad Lily, żeby móc razem czytać. Na środku strony widniało zdjęcie kilku poruszających się Aurorów, którzy mieli zdecydowanie posępne miny. Pośród nich znajdowali się Rufus Scrimgeour i Alastor Moody. Pod zdjęciem widniał ogromny podpis:

 **ATAK ŚMIERCIOŻERCÓW. NIE ŻYJE CZTEROOSOBOWA RODZINA**

Zamordowano dwoje dzieci w wieku poniżej dziesięciu lat. Wszyscy członkowie rodziny nosili na swoich ciała dowody długotrwałych tortur, jakim zostali poddani przed śmiercią. W ciągu kilku ostatnich lat docierały do nich informacje o atakach dokonanych przez Śmierciożerców i wszyscy uważnie te informacje śledzili, ale po raz pierwszy pojawiła się wzmianka o dzieciach.

Instynktownie, Mia odwróciła się i spojrzała w kierunku stołu Ślizgonów, którzy, podobnie jak oni, byli pochyleni nad _Prorokiem Codziennym_. Niektórzy w ogóle nie sprawiali wrażenia zainteresowanych doniesieniami, inni – w tym Barty Crouch Junior – otwarcie się śmiali.

Jej uwagę przykuły jednak dwie inne twarze, wyraźnie wyróżniające się w tłumie Ślizgonów. Na zimnej, prawie pozbawionej emocji twarzy Severusa Snape'a i siedzącego obok niego Regulusa Blacka widać było pierwsze oznaki mdłości i żalu.


	76. Listy

Od tłumaczki: Wczoraj kompletnie mi wyleciało z głowy, że miałam dodać nowy rozdział. Usprawiedliwię się wyłącznie tym, że świętowałam swoje urodziny… I w pracy, i w domu… I miałam strasznie zakręcony dzień. Dzisiaj naprawiam swój błąd i wrzucam nowy rozdział. Ten i kolejny są bardzo ważne z punktu widzenia Remusa. Ja to ujmie Dumbledore, współczesny Remus rozpoczyna drogę, by stać się przyszłym Remusem. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 76 – LISTY

17 stycznia 1978

Odkładając na bok zmartwienia, jakich dostarczały im napływające bez przerwy raporty dotyczące aktywności Śmierciożerców i kolejnych morderstw, zajęcia szkolne upływały im szybciej i spokojniej, niż w poprzednich latach. Nie mieli żadnego złego nauczyciela, na korytarzach nie było żadnych Śmierciożerców – może poza Snapem i Regulusem, którzy jednak starali się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi po powrocie z przerwy świątecznej. Nie było żadnych ciał zmaltretowanych przez wilkołaki, żadnych pojedynków na boisku do Quidditcha i żadnych przeklętych mioteł nad jeziorem.

I, co było dziwne, Syriusz i James przestali okładać klątwami Snape'a.

Przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy _Lily_ patrzyła.

W niedługim czasie Mii udało się przekonać przyjaciół, że nadszedł czas, żeby zacząć się przygotowywać do zbliżających się O.W.u.T.e.M.ó.w. Każde z nich miało swój cel w uzyskaniu jak najlepszych wyników egzaminów. Lily, podobnie jak Hermiona Granger, zachowywała się tak, jakby chciała udowodnić Czarodziejskiemu Światu, do czego zdolna jest czarownica urodzona w rodzinie Mugoli. Frank i Alice ciężko pracowali, żeby pokazać, że byli warci szansy, którą otrzymali – bezwarunkowego przyjęcia do Akademii Aurorów od razu po zakończeniu roku szkolnego. Syriusz przyznał, że był nieco zdesperowany, żeby pokazać swój intelekt i talent z jak najlepszej strony, żeby móc dołączyć do swoich przyjaciół w Akademii. Remus potrzebował wyjątkowych wyników, żeby ktokolwiek spoza szkoły mógł usprawiedliwić, dlaczego zatrudnia wilkołaka. James nadal twierdził, że nie wie, co chce robić po szkole poza spędzeniem całego życia z Lily, dlatego powtarzał materiał razem z nią, żeby jej pokazać, że to, co było ważne dla _niej_ , było ważne również dla _niego_. Mary i Peter jako jedyni mieli problemy z tematami, jakie powtarzali. Ich podejście jednak diametralnie się różniło: podczas gdy Mary z chęcią prosiła nauczycieli o pomoc w zrozumieniu najtrudniejszych zagadnień, Peter obraził się, ponieważ żadne z jego przyjaciół nie zrezygnowało dla niego ze swoich własnych powtórek. Nie przyznał się też żadnemu nauczycielowi, że w ogóle potrzebuje pomocy.

Mia, nie wiedząc, co czeka na nią w przyszłości, ciężko pracowała, mając na uwadze ten sam cel, który sobie obrała przed S.U. – chciała pobić rekord.

Byli tak pogrążeni w powtarzaniu materiału i przygotowaniach do egzaminów, że nawet Walentynki minęły spokojnie, pomimo tego, że dwie pary spędzały je razem po raz pierwszy.

James i Lily wybrali się tego dnia do Hogsmeade, ale wyłącznie oficjalnie, jako Prefekci Naczelni. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że James wyrwał się na moment spod natłoku obowiązków i kupił swojej dziewczynie pudełko Cukrowych Piór.

Syriusz i Mia spędzili ten dzień na zamku, ćwicząc wspólnie praktyczne zagadnienia z dziedziny Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Zdecydowali się tego dnia na zaklęcia bezróżdżkowe i cały dzień rzucali na siebie łagodnie uroki i klątwy.

Jedyny moment, kiedy wszyscy zauważyli, że tego dnia przypadają Walentynki, przypadł z samego rana, kiedy sowy przyniosły pocztę. I pomimo tego, że Mia już _dwa razy_ przeklęła dziewczęta, które chciały przykuć do siebie uwagę Syriusza, chłopak znowu dostał mnóstwo słodyczy. Jednak zamiast zmusić Petera do smakowania czekoladki z każdego pudełka, żeby odrzucić te nasączone eliksirami miłosnymi, Mia machnęła różdżką i wszystko znikło ze stołu.

Jedyne chwile, kiedy siódmoroczni Gryfoni zrezygnowali z powtórek przypadały na ich urodziny.

Pierwsza była Lily, obchodząca swoje święto pod koniec stycznia. James zaczarował stado szpaków – dokładnie osiemnaście sztuk – żeby przez cały dzień dostarczały solenizantce kwiaty. Aby oddać chłopakowi sprawiedliwość, należy wspomnieć, że były to lilie odmiany Stargazer, po jednej za każdy ukończony rok życia.

Urodziny Remusa przyjaciele ponownie świętowali w Pokoju Życzeń, tym razem z whisky, ale _bez_ Veritaserum. Na prośbę Remusa odbył się nieformalny pojedynek czarodziejów. Na koniec długiego turnieju, Lily oszołomiła Jamesa, Alice i Frank ogłosili remis, Syriusz transmutował Petera w kołkogonka, a Mary w niuchacza, natomiast niekwestionowanym zwycięzcą okazał się Remus, który podszedł Mię i pokonał ją Urokiem Galaretowatych Nóżek – jakby nie mógł użyć _poważnie brzmiącego_ zaklęcia.

Niedziela wypadała dwudziestego szóstego marca i zarówno Mia, jak i James nalegali, żeby świętować ich urodziny tego dnia, mimo że w rzeczywistości przypadały następnego. Poniedziałek oznaczał dla nich zarówno zajęcia szkolne, jak i kolejne powtórki do egzaminów, których nie chcieli omijać. Z tego powodu świętowali swoje osiemnaste urodziny w Wieży Gryfonów, dzień wcześniej, niż powinni, otoczeni ludźmi, którzy byli dla nich najważniejsi na świecie.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

27 marca 1978

Poniedziałkowe popołudnie Mia i Remus spędzali razem w bibliotece, pochyleni nad podręcznikami do Starożytnych Runów. Co jakiś czas z niepokojem spoglądali na stos książek, których jeszcze nawet nie tknęli. Poplamione atramentem palce Mii zaczynały drętwieć i za każdym razem, gdy dziewczyna strzelała kosteczkami, Remus zaczynał chichotać i przez moment dawał oczom odpoczywać od skomplikowanych tekstów.

Zerknął na jej pergamin, w myślach sprawdzając tłumaczenie. Częściowo zależało mu na tym, żeby nie popełniła żadnego błędu, ale z drugiej strony zauważał subtelne różnice między swoim i jej tłumaczeniem. Nie był tak zadufany w sobie, żeby uważać, że jego translacja była jedyną poprawną wersją, wobec czego chętnie przyswoił sobie subtelności zawiłego tłumaczenia, którego autorką była najlepsza uczennica w ich klasie.

\- Gapisz się – wymamrotała do niego.

\- Tylko zerkam – poprawił ją z uśmiechem.

Zachichotała.

\- Dupek.

\- Wiedźma – też się zaśmiał i z uwagą obserwował, jak poprawiła swoje tłumaczenie, przytknęła różdżkę do pergaminu i wymazała pomyłkę.

Ziewając, przeciągnął się i spojrzał za okno. Gdyby się wystarczająco mocno skoncentrował, byłby w stanie dostrzec Jamesa i Syriusza krążących nad boiskiem do Quidditcha, ćwiczących przed nadchodzącym meczem przeciwko Ślizgonom. Nadchodzące egzaminy nie miały znaczenia, gdyby miało się okazać, że James i Syriusz opuszczą Hogwart bez idealnego wyniku w Quidditchu. Remus parsknął śmiechem, gdy dotarło do niego, że nadchodząca gra sprawi, że Gryfoni i Ślizgoni zakończą ostatni rok w szkole w jeszcze gorszych stosunkach, niż kiedykolwiek.

Odwrócił się do Mii, chcąc sprawdzić, czy skończyła tłumaczyć tekst, który pojawił się na ich ostatnim próbnym egzaminie, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł ruch na jej skórze.

Przekrzywił głowę i zagapił się przerażony na odsłonięte przedramię Mii, na którym – niczym pisane niewidzialnym piórem – pojawiały się głęboko zaznaczone litery.

Remus otworzył usta, żeby o to zapytać, wiedziony głównie ciekawością, ale wstrzymał oddech, kiedy litery ułożyły się w całe słowo.

 _Szlama_.

Coś go ścisnęło w piersi, kiedy przyglądał się temu napisowi, wyrytemu w skórze jego najlepszej przyjaciółki.

\- M… Mia?

\- Sekundę – wymamrotała. Koniuszkiem języka dotknęła kącika ust, kiedy z wielką koncentracją wpatrywała się w tekst. – Remusie, trzy ostatnie runy nie są staro-nordyckie. Możesz to odgadnąć po ich brzmieniu… Co się stało?

Remus wskazał dłonią jej ramię i z trudem powstrzymał mdłości.

\- Mia, co _to_ jest?

Spojrzała na pergamin, ale dopiero, gdy Remus złapał jej ramię i podciągnął na wysokość jej wzroku, zdała sobie sprawę z tego, o czym mówił.

\- Kurwa…

Remus głośno wciągnął powietrze. Widok blizny w ogóle jej nie zaskoczył.

\- Kurwa? Mówisz tylko „kurwa"? Nie wrzeszczysz z przerażenia, bo słowo… Właśnie _to_ słowo… Pojawiło się znienacka na twoim ciele?

Jego coraz głośniejszy ton przyciągał niechcianą uwagę. Pani Pince spojrzała na nich wrogo.

Mia rzuciła czarownicy przepraszające spojrzenie, po czym złapała Remusa za rękę i zmusiła, żeby ponownie usiadł. Chłopak sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że stoi. W rzeczywistości odskoczył od niej, jakby była przeklęta.

\- Nie miałeś tego zobaczyć. Nikt nie miał… I jeszcze pojawiła się w moje urodziny… To okropne! Jak w ogóle mogłam zapomnieć, jakiego dnia to się wydarzyło?

\- Masz zamiar mi to wyjaśnić? – Warknął głośno Remus, zdziwiony każdym mijającym momentem, kiedy Mia nie panikowała.

Pani Pince odkaszlnęła znacząco i rzuciła im kolejne wrogie spojrzenie.

\- Ja… - Mia zaczęła, urwała i westchnęła. – Remusie, pamiętasz, jak błagałam ciebie i Syriusza, żebyście nauczyli się Oklumencji? Spróbowałeś kiedyś?

\- Nie – przyznał.

\- Remusie! – Syknęła w odpowiedzi. – Przez wiele lat was o to prosiłam, a nawet _ty_ nie spróbowałeś przyswoić bardzo przydatnej umiejętności? Do wszystkich diabłów, przecież trwa wojna!

\- Mia, ja nie muszę się tego uczyć – wyjaśnił. – Jestem wilkołakiem.

Spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- A co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Gdyby jakiś Legilimenta próbował się dostać do mojej głowy, usłyszałby wyłącznie Lunatyka – odwrócił wzrok od jej ramienia. – Więc wydostałby z mojego mózgu jakiekolwiek informacje wyłącznie w przypadku, gdyby płynnie mówił po wilczemu.

Jej oczy rozjarzyły się z ulgi, gdy przyciągnęła ramię do siebie i przycisnęła do swojego ciała.

\- Naprawdę? Czy to zostało przetestowane?

\- Profesor Dumbledore próbował mnie odczytać przed tym, jak skończyłem jedenaście lat – powiedział, przypominając sobie, jak dyrektor bez zapowiedzi pojawił się w ich domu. – Mama myślała, że był włamywaczem i próbowała rozbić mu na głowie pogrzebacz. A potem na parter zszedł mój tata. Dumbledore, oczywiście, uniknął wszystkich ataków, usiadł z nami w salonie i zaproponował mi naukę w Hogwarcie. Podejrzewam, że użył na mnie Legilimencji, żeby się dowiedzieć, jak bardzo oddzielony jestem od Lunatyka. Kiedy mój tata zapytał Dumbledore'a, co widział w moim umyśle, dyrektor powiedział, że nie zrozumiał absolutnie nic. Roześmiał się później, mówiąc, że na szczęście nikt nie mówi po wilczemu, więc nikt nic nie znajdzie w mojej głowie.

\- Dzięki temu wszystko będzie łatwiejsze! – Mia rozpromieniła się, złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła w kierunku wyjścia z biblioteki. – Chodź ze mną. Muszę ci coś pokazać.

Zaciągnęła go ciemnymi korytarzami do Wieży Gryfonów.

Remus czekał na nią cierpliwie w Pokoju Wspólnym, podczas gdy Mia poszła po coś do swojego dormitorium. Kiedy wróciła, trzymała w dłoniach złożony pergamin. Chociaż patrząc na sposób, w jaki go dotykała, równie dobrze mogła trzymać w dłoniach złoto goblinów. Z pewną dozą nerwowości wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie i podała mu pergamin.

Widząc jej niespokojne spojrzenie, delikatnie odebrał od niej i otworzył list. Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy to data, wykaligrafowana w rogu: _19 września 1998_.

Czytał słowa zapisane dziwne znajomym charakterem pisma, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, gdy zapoznawał się z historią – bo to nie mogła być prawda, - którą trzymał w swoich rękach. Podróże w czasie, Departament Tajemnic, Niewymowni i Świstokliki. Ta historia była zbyt wymyślna, ale jednocześnie zbyt dokładna. Syriusz był wspomniany nie raz, a dwa razy – wyglądało na to, że w obu sytuacjach znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie. List mówił o wojnie, przeznaczeniu i kimś, kto nazywał się Harry.

I dopiero słowa zapisane na samym końcu listu powiedziały Remusowi to, czego nie chciał przyznać.

 _Twój oddany i posłuszny przyjaciel,_

 _Remus_

\- To… To nie może być prawda!

\- Ale to jest prawda – potwierdziła Mia.

\- Tak naprawdę masz na imię Hermiona? – Zapytał, patrząc na nagłówek. Skinęła głową, a w jej oczach pojawił się smutek i melancholia. Wyglądała tak, jakby nie podobał się jej sposób, w jaki jej imię spłynęło z jego ust.

Po chwili się uśmiechnęła.

\- Jamie stwierdził, że nie jest w stanie go wymówić, więc skrócił je do „Mia".

\- Przecież nienawidzisz przezwisk – wytknął jej.

\- Ale _kocham_ Jamiego.

\- Ja… To znaczy… - Zawahał się, patrząc na słowa, które według niej były prawdą zapisaną jego pismem. – Czy to prawda?

\- Tak. Każde słowo jest prawdziwe. Domyślam się, że masz pytania.

\- Nie więcej niż tysiąc – westchnął, ostrożnie złożył list i oddał jej. Wzrokiem błagał ją, żeby zabrała od niego pergamin, bo nie chciał ponownie patrzeć na te słowa.

Nie spędził dużo czasu na czytaniu o podróżach w czasie. Udało mu się znaleźć tylko kilka odniesień, a nawet wtedy Remus nigdy nie myślał poważnie o tej dziedzinie magii. Dotykanie jej listu wydawało się mu złe i niebezpieczne.

\- Chciałabym móc na nie odpowiedzieć – przyznała ze smutkiem Mia.

Remusowi nagle przypomniała się kłótnia, którą odbyli ponad rok temu na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej. Mia przyszła wtedy do niego, do łóżka i wyjaśniła, dlaczego nie może podać mu żadnych szczegółów dotyczących swoich blizn.

\- Dumbledore – rzucił wściekle. – Nie możesz mi nic powiedzieć. _Dosłownie_ nie możesz, prawda? Nałożył na ciebie jakieś zaklęcie. Powiedziałaś mi to w zeszłym roku.

Mia skinęła głową. W jej oczach błyszczały łzy. Ten smutny, zdesperowany wyraz jej czekoladowych oczu sprawił, że coś się poruszyło w jego duszy. Po raz pierwszy poczuł, że dyrektor traci jego zaufanie.

\- Nie mogę nawet nic napisać – wytłumaczyła, ocierając rękawem oczy.

Remus całym sercem był z nią. Zastanawiał się, co tak naprawdę przed nimi skrywa, jak wielki ciężar niesie na swoich ramionach i jak długo będzie musiała się pod nim uginać. I co ważniejsze, dlaczego Dumbledore upierał się, żeby Mię uciszyć? Co jedna czarownica mogła wiedzieć o przyszłości, że…?

\- Nic nie rozumiem! Dlaczego ja miałbym odesłać się w czasie? Na Merlina, i to za dwadzieścia lat od teraz – zamrugał oczami, gdy nagle do niego dotarło, że przeżył tak długo. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że śmierć czyha na niego za rogiem, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę trwającą wojnę. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad prawnymi uregulowaniami dotyczącymi podróży w czasie. Mimo swojej szczątkowej wiedzy na ten temat, pamiętał, że Ministerstwo ściśle regulowało takie podróże. – Dlaczego to zrobiłem? Prawa rządzące czasem są… Byliśmy w Departamencie Tajemnic? Co Syriusz tam robił? Dlaczego musiałaś ratować go na swoim trzecim roku? I kim, do diabła, jest Harry?

Mia jęknęła, gdy przytłoczyła ją ilość jego pytań. Palcami przeczesała włosy.

\- Na Merlina, gdybym wiedziała kilka lat temu, że twoja lykantropia czyni cię odpornym na Legilimencję, powiedziałabym ci wszystko. Chciałabym powiedzieć ci wszystko. Albo chociaż cokolwiek.

\- Spróbuj – poprosił ją. Nie mogła po prostu pokazać mu tego listu, a potem zostawić samego, żeby wszystko zrozumiał. Pokładała w nim zbyt dużo zaufania. Nie był na to wystarczająco sprytny. Ponownie wskazał dłonią jej ramię. – Mia, nie możesz tego tak na mnie zrzucać. Skąd pochodzi ta blizna?

Chyba zdążyła już o niej zapomnieć, bo warknęła na jej widok. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wydłużyła rękawki swojej bluzki tak, aby przykryły jej brzydotę.

\- Zostałam zaatakowana przez Ś… Śmierciożercę.

Remus zwrócił uwagę, że słowa z trudem przeszły przez jej usta. Jakby próbowała jakimś cudem ominąć limity, jakie narzuciło na nią zaklęcie Dumbledore'a.

\- W przyszłości? – Zapytał, a ona skinęła głową. – Wiec dlaczego…?

Nie potrafił w myślach dokończyć tego pytania, ale samo „dlaczego" powinno w tym wypadku wystarczyć. _Dlaczego to wszystko się zdarzyło_?

\- To skomplikowane pytanie.

Mia westchnęła.

\- Mi to mówisz? To ja nie mogę nic powiedzieć.

\- Szkoda, że ja nie znam sztuki Legilimencji – Remus przeczesał palcami włosy. – Wtedy mógłbym tylko zajrzeć do twojej głowy i wszystko byś mi pokazała.

\- Jesteś geniuszem!

Ponownie Remus znalazł się w sytuacji, kiedy młoda czarownica prowadziła go za rękę ciemnymi korytarzami Hogwartu. Tym razem jednak nie oponował. Jego umysł i ciało były od siebie oderwane. Złapał się na rozważaniach dotyczących podróży w czasie, prawdopodobieństw, możliwości i strasznych konsekwencji, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.

Kilka minut później oboje znaleźli się w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Stary czarodziej wpatrywał się w nich oboje z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. Wstał, żeby ich przywitać, po czym wskazał obojgu krzesła stojące przed biurkiem pokrytym bibelotami.

\- Panno Potter, panie Lupin, co za miła niespodzianka. Miałem posłać po panią później, panno Potter, bo mam dla pani prezent urodzinowy. Cóż, może nie do końca prezent, ale chciałbym oddać pani coś, co jakiś czas temu od pani pożyczyłem.

\- Coś pożyczonego? Ma pan na myśli mój…? – Mia spojrzała na mężczyznę z nadzieją i wyciągnęła dłoń, na której po chwili spoczął pakunek.

\- Tak – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. – Niestety, nie udało mi się znaleźć w nim nic przydatnego.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi i wepchnęła paczuszkę do kieszeni szaty, nie wspominając, co zawierała.

\- Dziękuję, proszę pana. A skoro już o _tym_ mówimy, wypłynęły nowe okoliczności – podciągnęła rękaw i pokazała dyrektorowi bliznę.

Dumbledore spojrzał na nią poważnym wzrokiem.

\- O, moja droga…

Gdy spojrzenie błękitnych oczu dyrektora przesunęło się na Remusa, chłopak skurczył się w sobie, jakby zrobił coś złego i został na tym przyłapany. A przecież tak nie było. A może jednak? Jego przyszłe wcielenie podstępem wysłało młodą czarownicę w przeszłość. A to było według niego okropne, niegodziwe, niemoralne, a przede wszystkim nielegalne.

\- Rozumiem, że nadszedł czas, aby _współczesny_ pan Lupin rozpoczął przemianę w pani _przyszłego_ pana Lupina?

Mia skinęła głową.

\- Tak, panie profesorze. Remus wyjaśnił mi, że z powodu swojej lykantropii żaden Legilimenta nie będzie w stanie odczytać jego myśli. Pokazałam mu list i chciałabym odpowiedzieć na jego pytania za pomocą Myślodsiewni.

\- Bardzo ciekawy sposób na ominięcie Zaklęcia Prawdy, panno Potter. W taki sposób nie będzie musiała pani nic mówić ani pisać na temat przyszłości – zauważył Dumbledore.

Mia nie pokazała na swojej twarzy żadnej emocji, ale w sposób bardzo przypominający Remusowi Doreę uniosła brew. I mimo, że najodważniejsi Gryfoni kulili się pod jej spojrzeniem, Dumbledore nawet nie drgnął. A Remus miał nieodparte wrażenie, że powinien był.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie pani chciała po prostu _pokazać_ komuś przyszłość.

\- Cóż… Powiedziano mi, że w tej linii czasowej jestem dość _przebiegła_ – odpowiedziała spokojnie, a kąciki jej ust drgnęły.

\- Widzi pani – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej. – Zawsze uważałem, że Ceremonia Przydziału jest dokonywana za wcześnie.

\- A zatem to prawda? – Przerwał im Remus. – Mia naprawdę pochodzi z przyszłości?

\- Rzeczywiście, to prawda – Dumbledore skinął głową. – Zanim pozna pan pewne szczegóły dotyczące przyszłości, chciałbym pana prosić, żeby pańskie pytania dotyczyły wyłącznie tego, czego się pan już dowiedział lub w niedługiej przyszłości się dowie, czyli listu i blizn panny Potter.

Obaj spojrzeli na Mię, która w tej chwili mocno przyciskała do siebie pergamin, zupełnie inaczej niż w Wieży, gdzie traktowała list z delikatnością i czułością.

\- Przyszłość jest bardzo delikatna. I mimo, że list sugeruje, iż przyszłości nie można zmienić, nie zamierzam tego ryzykować, bez względu na powody. Jeśli chodzi o przyszłość, położyłbym własne życie na szali, czy pan rozumie, panie Lupin?

\- Chodzi o wojnę, prawda? – Zapytał Remus, zostawiając sobie na później zastanawianie się, czy przypadkiem dyrektor właśnie mu bardzo subtelnie nie zagroził.

Musiało chodzić o wojnę. W jakim innym przypadku Albus Dumbledore położyłby swoje życie na szali? List Mii – list _Remusa,_ jeśli miał być szczery – wspominał o wojnie, o straconych życiach i o tym, że mimo najszczerszych starań i chęci, ona nie będzie w stanie nic zmienić i nikogo ocalić. Według jego przyszłego wcielenia, odesłał Mię w czasie, bo został o to _poproszony_.

\- Mia wie, co się stanie i pan nie chce, żebym przypadkiem lub celowo zdradził się przed kimkolwiek.

\- Dokładnie, panie Lupin – przyznał Dumbledore.

\- Jeśli przyszłość jest lepsza, a wojna się skończyła… - Remus zawahał się, gdy na myśl przyszło mu ostatnie wydanie _Proroka Codziennego_. Trzy dni temu brutalnie zamordowano rodzinę goblinów, przynajmniej siedmioro Mugoli zaginęło z czarodziejskich wiosek, nie wspominając już o bezpardonowym ataku przed siedzibą Ministerstwa Magii, w którym zginęło dwóch Aurorów i trzech przypadkowych przechodniów. – Też nie chciałbym ryzykować tego wyniku. Bez względu na wszystko. Rozumiem, o co chodzi, proszę pana.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy. I chociaż osobiście wierzę w dane przez pana słowo, i doskonale wiem, że nie można przeciwko panu użyć Legilimencji, nawet pan nie jest odporny na inne zaklęcia, tortury i Veritaserum. Wydaje mi się, że z tym ostatnim oboje państwo są doskonale zaznajomieni?

Mia i Remus zdecydowali się nie nawiązywać kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Jak unikniemy tego ryzyka? – Zapytał Remus,

\- Dzięki przysiędze. Wieczysta Przysięga uchroni wszystkie sekrety przyszłości przed odkryciem – odpowiedział stanowczo Dumbledore.

\- Nie! – Mia zerwała się z krzesła i stanęła między Remusem i Dumbledorem, jakby uważała, że drobna czarownica będzie w stanie obronić umysł swojego przyjaciela przed najpotężniejszym czarodziejem stulecia. – Dyrektorze, on przez to zginie.

\- I może właśnie z tego powodu nie będzie chciał zdradzić żadnych szczegółów dotyczących tego, co zobaczy – wyjaśnił Dumbledore tak lekko, że włoski na karku Remusa zjeżyły się. – Ale jest dodatkowa korzyść. Wieczysta Przysięga nie pozwoli pani, panno Potter, ujawnić rzeczy, które pan Lupin chciałby zmienić, kładąc swoje życie na szali i łamiąc Przysięgę.

Remus zwrócił uwagę na to, jak Mia niebezpiecznie zmrużyła oczy. Oczywiście, że musiała wiedzieć coś o przyszłości, co sprawiłoby, że Remus podjąłby pewne działania. Spróbował oczyścić umysł z niepotrzebnych myśli. Ona nie będzie mu mogła powiedzieć o niektórych rzeczach, on zostanie związany przysięgą, która zamknie mu usta. Więc jaki był w ogóle sens w tym, żeby się czegokolwiek dowiedział? Już w tym momencie żałował, że w ogóle poznał jej sekret.

\- Jego życie jest dla pani nieco ważniejsze, niż dla niego.

Remus zauważył groźbę w spokojnych słowach dyrektora. Dumbledore używał go jako narzędzia, które powstrzyma Mię przed ujawnieniem zbyt wiele. I nawet pomimo tego, że Remus nie troszczył się o swoje życie, wiedział, że z jej powodu nigdy nie pozwoli wystawić się na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Jestem gotowy.

Mia odwróciła się do niego, błagając go wzrokiem, żeby wspólnie z nią sprzeciwił się woli dyrektora. Remus jednak był spokojny, wiedząc, że gdy złoży swoje życie w jej ręce, ona bardzo dokładnie przemyśli to, co chce mu ujawnić w kwestii przyszłości.

\- Niech będzie – zgodziła się, wyraźnie wściekła. – Ale Remus zostanie zaprzysiężony mnie, a nie panu.

Posłała dyrektorowi mordercze spojrzenie, a on tylko skinął głową.

\- Nie widzę problemów. Jeżeli oboje sobie tego życzycie, chętnie posłużę państwu jako świadek.

Bez dalszego wahania Remus i Mia chwycili się za dłonie. Wzrok dziewczyny spoczął na różdżce Dumbledore'a, która dotknęła ich złączonych rąk.

\- Czy ty, Remusie Lupin, przysięgasz zatrzymać dla siebie wszystkie sekrety dotyczące przyszłości, które dzisiaj zostaną przed tobą ujawnione? – Zapytała, podnosząc swoje czekoladowe oczy na niego.

\- Przysięgam – odpowiedział i z różdżki Dumbledore wystrzelił cieniutki płomyczek, który owinął się wokół ich dłoni jak rozżarzony drut.

\- Czy przysięgasz rozmawiać o tych sekretach wyłącznie z osobami, które o nich wiedzą – zawahała się na moment. – I przysięgasz wyjawić całą prawdę Syriuszowi Blackowi za piętnaście lat?

Tak starannie i dokładnie sformułowała to pytanie, że Remus zaczął się zastanawiać, co może się stać w ciągu kolejnych piętnastu lat i dlaczego przez ten czas Syriusz nie dowie się prawdy od Mii.

\- Przysięgam – odpowiedział mimo wszystko i z uwagą obserwował drugi płomyczek, który owinął się wokół pierwszego i ich połączonych dłoni.

\- Czy przysięgasz zdawać się na mój osąd, kiedy chodzi o przyszłość i sprawy z nią związane?

\- Przysięgam – skinął głową i zobaczył, jak trzeci płomyczek dołącza do pozostałych dwóch, wiążąc ciasno ich dłonie. Jednocześnie życie Remusa zostało związane Wieczystą Przysięgą do sekretów, które przysiągł chronić.


	77. Długa opowieść

Od tłumaczki: Jesteśmy w połowie opowieści (łącznie 154 rozdziały). Wow! To niesamowicie dużo. I ten rozdział ma właściwie ogromne znaczenie dla opowieści. Poza ostatnimi kilkoma zdaniami jest raczej radosny, wyjawiający wiele spraw. A te ostatnie kilka zdań. W końcu, niestety, musiało do tego dojść.

Miłego czytania i do zobaczenia za tydzień

ROZDZIAŁ 77 – DŁUGA OPOWIEŚĆ

27 marca 1978

Remus stał naprzeciwko płytkiej, kamiennej misy z wygrawerowanymi na brzegu runami. Część jego umysłu chciała się bliżej przyjrzeć tym znakom i przetłumaczyć je, ale z drugiej strony jego głowa była pełna pytań dotyczących aktualnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł i nie miał czasu na coś tak _prostego_ , jak Starożytne Runy. W środku misy znajdowała się substancja, która nie była cieczą, ani gazem, a wyglądała jak ich mieszanka. Jasna, biało-srebrzysta substancja bezustannie wirowała, jakby powierzchnię muskał niewidoczny wiatr. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział z bliska Myślodsiewni. Były zbyt drogie, żeby mógł je zobaczyć w _zwykłym_ sklepie.

Za nim stała Mia, koncentrująca się na swoich wspomnieniach, a obok niej znajdował się Dumbledore, który swoją różdżką wyciągał z jej głowy srebrzyste nitki. Zawahała się na moment, sprawdzając, czy wspomnienia nadal są w jej głowie. Musiała się upewnić, że dyrektor je skopiował, a nie usunął całkowicie.

Dyrektor umieścił wszystkie nitki w sporej fiolce. Kiedy skończyli, zbliżyli się do Remusa. Dumbledore wlał zawartość fiolki do misy, przyglądając się z uwagą, jak wspomnienia wirują w nieznanej substancji.

\- Czy mógłby pan zdjąć ze mnie Zaklęcie Prawdy lub chociaż nieco je zmodyfikować, żebym była w stanie odpowiedzieć na pytania Remusa? – Zapytała grzecznie Mia.

Dla Remusa było oczywiste, że cały czas była wściekła i tylko udawała uprzejmą, żeby uzyskać od dyrektora dokładnie to, czego chciała.

\- Oczywiście – Dumbledore skinął głową i machnął różdżką nad jej drobną postacią.

Chwilę później Mia, stojąca obok Remusa, nakazała mu pochylić się nad misą. W momencie, gdy jego twarz dotknęła powierzchni nieznanej substancji, pomieszczenie zachwiało się, a on został rzucony w ciemność. Gdy już odnalazł się wewnątrz wspomnienia, Mia znowu stała obok niego i się do niego uśmiechała.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- To wszystko nadal wydaje mi się nieco nierealne – przyznał.

\- Podejrzewam, że będziesz się czuł podobnie jak ja, gdy zostałam nagle rzucona do roku 1971. Nie uwierzysz, jak zszokowana byłam, widząc ciebie, Jamesa, Lily i Syriusza – zachichotała, pomimo smutnego wyrazu twarzy. – Chociaż „zszokowana" to niedopowiedzenie stulecia.

\- To znaczy, że znasz nas wszystkich w przyszłości? Chciałem powiedzieć, na pewno znasz mnie, skoro to ja cię odesłałem… - Remus kontynuowałby, ale Mia uniosła dłoń i wskazała scenę, która właśnie się rozwijała przed ich oczami.

\- Obejrzysz zaraz zestaw moich wspomnień. Wybrałam takie, które odpowiedzą na większość twoich pytań, ale jednocześnie nie zdradzą zbyt wiele – wyjaśniła, wchodząc w przestrzeń, która wyglądała jak Skrzydło Szpitalne Hogwartu. Pomieszczenie było spowite w ciemności. – Odpowiem na te pytania, na które mogę. Ale…

Urwała, gdyż jej uwagę przyciągnęła wysoka postać, siedząca na brzegu szpitalnego łóżka.

\- Co? – Zapytał nerwowy Remus.

\- Wybaczysz mi, że tak długo to wszystko przed tobą ukrywałam? – Szepnęła.

Remus zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie, jak na nią naskoczył za ukrywanie przed nim prawdy. Obarczył ją niesamowitym poczuciem winy. Czuł nie jeszcze gorzej, wiedząc, że Syriusz zachowywał się wobec niej tak samo.

Uśmiechnął się surowo.

\- Wierząc mojemu listowi, ciebie nie można o nic obwiniać.

\- Niech ci będzie. Zaraz zobaczysz najgorsze sceny z mojego życia – otarła łzy z oczu. – W taki sposób zyskałam moje blizny.

Remus chciał zapytać o wyjaśnienie, ale właśnie wtedy jego uwagę przykuł szept w ciemnościach.

\- _Co się ze mną stało?_

 _\- Nie jesteśmy pewni. Dostałaś potężną klątwą. Neville i Harry powiedzieli nam, że Śmierciożerca, który cię przeklął, został wcześniej uciszony. Prawdopodobnie dzięki temu nadal żyjesz._

\- Czy to _ja_? – Zapytał Remus, słuchając głosu w ciemnościach. – Nie widzę swojej twarzy. Dlaczego siedzimy w ciemnościach?

Odwrócił się do Mii, która łagodnym, sentymentalnym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w ukrytą w cieniu postać.

\- Jesteśmy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym – wskazała dłonią postać leżącą w łóżku szpitalnym. – Byłam nieprzytomna przez kilka dni i nie chciałeś rozjaśniać świateł, żeby nie przysparzać mi bólu głowy.

\- Ile mamy lat?

\- To będzie bardzo niezręczna rozmowa.

Zmrużył oczy.

\- Dlaczego?

\- W tym wspomnieniu ja mam szesnaście lat – wyjaśniła szybko. Kontynuowała po chwili, prawdopodobnie obliczając coś w myślach. – Ty masz trzydzieści sześć.

\- Jestem dwadzieścia lat starszy od ciebie? – Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w absolutnym szoku. Jego umysł zalała fala wspomnień, nad którymi nie miał żadnej kontroli. Zbyt wiele wiązało się z Pokojem Życzeń i nocami pod fałszywym księżycem w pełni, kilka dotyczyło nocy spędzanych w zaciszu łóżka w Wieży Gryfonów, a jedno rozgrywało się w ciemnej alejce, w mugolskim Londynie. Remus poczuł, jak jego policzki czerwienieją. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a Mia zachichotała.

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, kiedy przybyłam do roku 1971 byłam osiem lat starsza od ciebie. Dostałam Eliksir Odmładzający, żeby móc uczyć się w szkole wraz z wami i żeby być adoptowaną przez Potterów bez przyciągania do siebie niechcianej uwagi. Więc przestań narzekać na różnicę wieku – położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę. – Poza tym, czarodzieje i czarownice żyją ponad sto lat. Czym jest dwadzieścia lat w porównaniu do życia, które może trwać całe stulecie?

\- _Czy mogę zobaczyć?_

Mia, albo dziewczyna, którą kiedyś była – czy może kiedyś będzie? – czekała na odpowiedź starszego Remusa, który jednak nic nie mówił. Niecałą minutę później bezgłośnie zapalił swoją różdżkę i podał jej do ręki.

Remus z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się tej scenie. Dziewczyna z wahaniem przyjęła różdżkę – różdżkę, którą rozpoznał jako własną – i światło przesunęło się po jej twarzy.

\- Na Merlina, ona wygląda zupełnie, jak…

\- Ona to ja – wytłumaczyła Mia. – Moja przeszłość: Hermiona Granger.

Dziewczyna leżąca na łóżku – Hermiona Granger – próbowała uśmiechnąć się do starszego mężczyzny, zanim przeniosła uwagę na bandaże okrywające jej drobne ciało. Remus uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, kiedy zauważył, że jego starsza wersja odwróciła się od niej, chcąc zapewnić jej odrobinę prywatności. Napływ intymnych wspomnień nagle stał się łatwiejszy do zniesienia, kiedy zrozumiał, że w przyszłości nie wykorzystał swojego powiązania z Mią Potter, żeby wymusić cokolwiek na Hermionie Granger.

Remus zmarszczył brwi, widząc, jak przyglądała się długiej bliźnie na swoich żebrach. Remus _doskonale_ znał tę bliznę. Głęboka, długa i purpurowa, znaczyła jej jasną, miękką, skórę. W bardzo intymny sposób dotykał tej blizny, całował ją. Mia nigdy nie wyglądała na zasmuconą widokiem tej blizny, ale dziewczyna na łóżku była roztrzęsiona. Załzawionymi oczami wpatrywała się w skazę i pochlipywała pod nosem.

Instynktownie próbował coś powiedzieć, jakby mógł przynieść płaczącej dziewczynie ukojenie, ale starszy Remus go uprzedził.

 _\- To tylko blizna, Hermiono. „Im głębiej ból przenika wasze istnienie, tym większą radość możecie w nim pomieścić"._

W tym momencie scena rozwiała się przed ich oczami.

\- Byliśmy blisko?

\- Byliśmy przyjaciółmi – skinęła z namysłem głową. – Szanowałam cię i lubiłam bardziej niż wielu innych przyjaciół, chociaż nie mogę ci powiedzieć, dlaczego. Mimo, że nie byliśmy wtedy tak blisko, jak jesteśmy teraz, kochałam cię. Byłeś moim przyjacielem i zrobiłabym dla ciebie wszystko.

\- Kim są Neville i Harry? – Zapytał, przypominając sobie, że w ich krótkiej rozmowie padły oba imiona, a Harry'ego wspominał również list.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy powinnam ci powiedzieć.

\- Złożyłem Wieczystą Przysięgę – wytknął.

\- Neville jest synem Alice i Franka.

Remus z uśmiechem przyswoił tę informację.

\- Wow. Jaki jest?

\- Genialny, jeśli tylko dać mu szansę – odpowiedziała słodkim tonem, którym zwykle mówiła o Jamesie. Remus już w tym momencie mógł stwierdzić ze stuprocentową pewnością, że Mia traktowała syna Franka i Alice jak rodzinę. – Jest tak podobny do ojca, że nawet mnie to zdziwiło. Był bardzo bliskim przyjacielem. Pierwszą osobą, którą spotkałam w pociągu do Hogwartu. Można powiedzieć, że był moim pierwszym przyjacielem.

\- A Harry? – Dopytywał Remus, wyrywając ją z rozważań o przeszłości.

\- Harry – wymówiła jego imię, prawie się krztusząc łzami. W jej głosie pobrzmiewało tak wiele emocji, że Remus zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Harry nie był przypadkiem jej chłopakiem. Albo kochankiem. – Jak ja mogę wyjaśnić ci, kim jest Harry?

Mia odetchnęła głęboko i szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Harry James Potter.

Remus się rozpromienił.

\- Rogacz ma syna? A kto jest…?

\- Lily – Mia skinęła głową. – Jest do nich bardzo podobny. Wygląda jak James, ale ma oczy Lily. Dokładnie tak.

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że znowu zaczęła płakać i przestraszył ją gest Remusa, kiedy chłopak chciał otrzeć z policzka jej łzy.

\- Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. A przynajmniej był nim przed tobą. Przed tym, jak zostałam odesłana w czasie.

Chciał zapytać o Harry'ego, dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej. Chciał zapytać, czy James i Lily mieli więcej dzieci i jakie te dzieci były. Chciał zapytać o siebie samego, o Syriusza i Petera, i ich rodziny. Oczywiście, on na pewno nie miał żadnej rodziny i prawdopodobnie Syriusz też się nie ustatkował, biorąc pod uwagę jego Więź Duchową z Mią, ale był pewny, że przynajmniej Peter kogoś sobie znalazł. Nie miał jednak okazji zadać żadnego z tych pytań, bo scena się zmieniła przed ich oczami.

Stali na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej, która wyglądała, jakby ktoś zamknął w niej stado hipogryfów. Podłoga pokryta była kurzem, pyłem i odłamkami kamieni. Dziewczyna z tumanem gęstych włosów przechylała się przez barierkę.

\- _Hermiono, wszystko w porządku? Pokaż mi swoje ramię._

\- To… To ja – powiedział bardzo świadomy tego faktu Remus. W końcu mógł przyjrzeć się swojemu przyszłemu wcieleniu przy lepszym świetle i chłopak drgnął, widząc nowe blizny, zmarszczki i posiwiałe włosy. – Wyglądam…

\- Tak dobrze, jak zawsze – dokończyła szeptem Mia zza jego pleców.

Odwrócił się do swojej przyjaciółki, która z zachwytem wpatrywała się w jego przyszłą osobę.

\- Wow – westchnęła po chwili. – Zapomniałam o tym. Tak dawno cię nie widziałam. To znaczy, _starszego_ ciebie.

\- _To nic takiego – stwierdziła Hermiona, przyciskając do siebie zranione ramię. – Trafił mnie rykoszet. Gdyby ciebie nie było obok, mogłabym być w gorszym stanie._

\- Co to znaczy „gdyby ciebie nie było obok"? – Zapytał Remus, przyglądając się, jak jego starsze wcielenie delikatnie bada jej ranę. Spojrzał na Mię, która nieświadomie dotykała trójkątnej blizny na swoim ramieniu. To o nią się pokłócili, kiedy jeszcze ze sobą chodzili.

\- Przypadkiem zostaliśmy wciągnięci w pojedynek – wyjaśniła. – Nie byłam wystarczająco uważna i to ty odciągnąłeś mnie z pola bitwy.

\- _Zostałaś ranna w walce? – Dopytywał starszy Remus. – Dlaczego tego nie wyleczyłaś?_

 _\- Wyczyściłam ranę – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Zagoi się naturalnie._

 _\- Pani Pomfrey powinna mieć w Skrzydle Szpitalnym wyciąg z dyptamu._

 _\- Nie, ja… Chcę, żeby została blizna. Muszę pamiętać._

\- Jak długo trwa ta wojna?

\- Dłużej, niż chciałabym o tym mówić – przyznała ze smutkiem, a jej oczy ponownie wypełniły się łzami. – Przez jakiś czas jest spokojniej, ale… Kontynuujmy.

Sceneria ponownie się zmieniła.

Zamiast ciemnej Wieży Astronomicznej przywitał ich widok dużego, dobrze oświetlonego salonu.

\- Musisz mi obiecać, że podejdziesz do tego na spokojnie. Pamiętaj, że dla mnie to się już _wydarzyło_ i jestem bezpieczna, teraz i tutaj – powiedziała szybko i chwyciła jego dłoń. Uścisnęła ją mocno i nie puściła, jakby się obawiała, że Remus będzie chciał uciec.

\- Postaram się – obiecał, w odpowiedzi również ściskając jej rękę. Zastanawiał się, czy potrzebowała jego wsparcia, czy może oferowała jemu swoje.

 _\- Stójcie! Zabierzcie wszystkich poza szlamą i Syriuszem. A zdrajcę krwi trzymajcie z daleka od Pottera!_

Zielone oczy Remus błysnęły złotem, kiedy zobaczył zawieszonego w powietrzu, znajomego czarnego psa, związanego magią. Dziewczyna, która w tej linii czasowej miała na imię Hermiona była zdecydowanie w największym niebezpieczeństwie. W dodatku była wychudzona i miała na sobie ubranie, które od dawna nie widziało pralki. Wyglądała, jakby wojna odcisnęła na niej swoje piętno. Niewinna i skrzywiona. Remus zrozumiał, dlaczego Mia była tym, kim była. Została wykuta w ogniu.

\- _Skąd wzięliście ten miecz? – Zanim Hermiona mogła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, Łapa zaczął się rzucać w powietrzu, próbując wyzwolić się z więzów. Szczekał jak opętany, generując jak największy hałas. Jego szczeknięcia odbijały się od marmurowych ścian i podłóg, prawie zagłuszając krzyki wzywające Hermionę z drugiej strony salonu._

Remus nie rozpoznawał tego głosu.

 _\- Zabierzcie go do innej komnaty. Ja sama poradzę sobie z dziewczyną. Nie usłyszę jej odpowiedzi, jeśli on będzie robił tyle hałasu._

 _Wysoka, jasnowłosa kobieta wpatrywała się ze zdumieniem w Hermionę._

 _\- Bella, ta dziewczyna…_

\- Czy to jest…? – Zaczął Remus, przyglądając się kobiecie, która była bardzo podobna do kuzynki Syriusza. I chociaż minęło kilka lat od kiedy widział Narcyzę, ta czarownica była od niej zdecydowanie starsza.

Zanim Mia potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia, odpowiedział ktoś inny.

 _\- Narcyzo, idź już. Draco, idź z matką._

Remus z uwagą obserwował, jak Lucjusz Malfoy najpierw krzyknął na Narcyzę, a następnie na młodego chłopaka, który wyglądał prawie jak ojciec, ale nie miał w spojrzeniu tyle nienawiści. Chłopak prychnął, ale złapał swoją matkę pod ramię i zaciągnął do komnaty przylegającej do salonu. Machnął różdżką i zawieszony w powietrzu Syriusz ruszył z nimi.

Remus zrobił krok do przodu – może chciał iść za Łapą i uwolnić go z jego więzów – ale Mia mocno trzymała jego dłoń i przyciągnęła go z powrotem do siebie.

\- Bądź cicho, Remusie. Musimy to wszystko obejrzeć.

Zauważył, że bardzo szybko oddychała. Gdy się skoncentrował, usłyszał, że jej serce w szalonym rytmie uderza o żebra.

\- Dokąd zabrali Łapę?

\- _Zapytam jeszcze raz! Skąd wzięliście ten miecz? Skąd?_

 _\- Znaleźliśmy go… Znaleźliśmy… BŁAGAM! – Krzyczała Hermiona._

 _\- Kłamiesz! Crucio!_

\- Nie! – Wrzasnął Remus, przyglądając się bezsilnie, jak jego najlepsza przyjaciółka była poddawana torturom na jego oczach. Kiedy czarnowłosa wiedźma zakończyła swoje zaklęcie, uklękła obok Hermiony i wyciągnęła sztylet. I nagle dziewczyna znowu krzyczała z bólu, kiedy ostrze wbijało się raz za razem w jej miękkie ciało.

Remus nie mógł dłużej na to patrzeć. Poczuł mdłości, a kiedy spojrzał na Mię, zauważył, że przygląda się tej scenie spokojnie, z dumą, chociaż jego wilkołacze zmysły wychwyciły jej przyspieszone tętno.

\- Nie rozumiem tego. Dokąd zabrali Jamesa? – Zapytał, przypominając sobie, że czarnowłosa wiedźma kazała trzymać Hermionę i Syriusza z dala od _Pottera_. – Dlaczego mnie tam nie ma?

\- Bo twoim zadaniem nie było chronić mnie – odpowiedziała cierpliwie Mia.

\- Oczywiście, że to jest moje zadanie! – Krzyknął. Jej słowa zabrzmiały w jego uszach jak bluźnierstwo. – To _nasze_ zadanie! Naszym zadaniem jest chronić…

\- Nie, Remusie. Twoim zadaniem nie było chronić _mnie_.

Zbladł. Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle. Nadzieja i strach walczyły w jego sercu, bo to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno… Ze świstem wciągnął powietrze do płuc.

\- Partnerka?

Mia uśmiechnęła się.

\- Tak.

\- Ale ja…

\- Powinniśmy kontynuować – przerwała mu. – Masz jakieś pytania dotyczące listu?

Remus ledwo rozumiał jej słowa, bo jego mózg zawiesił się na przetwarzaniu jednej informacji: miał przeznaczoną sobie kobietę. Wiedział o tym od czasu pierwszej nocy, którą spędził z Mią, wiele lat temu. Walczył z tym, ale Mia zawsze go pocieszała i obiecywała mu, że gdzieś tam czeka na niego wyśniona kobieta. A czuła się tak pewnie, bo w rzeczywistości _wiedziała_ , że w końcu ją znajdzie. Mia wiedziała, że w przyszłości byli razem. Gdzieś tam czekał na niego ktoś… Ktoś stworzony dla niego. Ktoś, kogo mógłby ochraniać i o kogo mógłby się troszczyć. Ktoś, kto pasowałby do niego tak, jak Syriusz pasuje do Mii. Nadzieja zatriumfowała w jego sercu i załagodziła mdłości spowodowane poprzednim wspomnieniem. Pozbierał się, bo musiał zadać jej jeszcze kilka pytań.

\- Dlaczego cię odesłałem? – Wyrzucił z siebie.

\- Wychodzi na to, że ja cię o to poprosiłam.

\- Kiedy?

\- Teraz. _Teraz_ cię o to proszę, Remusie – spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – 19 września 1998 roku znajdziesz się w posiadaniu Zmieniacza Czasu, który jednocześnie posłuży jako Świstoklik. Dasz go w prezencie urodzinowym Hermionie Granger i bez jej wiedzy wyślesz ją do roku 1971. Dokładnie, do 1 sierpnia 1971. Zaczarujesz Świstoklik w taki sposób, żeby dostarczył mnie do klasy Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Bez _twojej_ wiedzy?

\- Tak. W innym przypadku nie przyjęłabym twojego prezentu. Ja… Hermiona była bardzo uparta, jeśli chodziło o podróże w czasie. Ona by nie zrozumiała, dlaczego ja musiałam wrócić.

\- A czy ty… Nie jesteście tą samą osobą? – Potrząsnął głową. – Nie mogę tego zrobić. To tylko niewinna dziewczyna.

\- Musisz – nagle Mia spojrzała na niego surowo. – Jeżeli nie odeślesz w przeszłość Hermiony Granger, Mia Potter przestanie istnieć. Hermiona nie stanie się _mną_. Nie poznałabym ciebie, nie kochałabym ciebie… Nie zaprzyjaźniłabym się z Lily, nie byłabym siostrą Jamesa, nie zakochałabym się w Syriuszu.

W tym momencie załamała się fasada, za którą skrywała swoje prawdziwe emocje. W jej oczach błyszczała panika. Była tak przerażona, że jej strach zaczął się udzielać jemu. Złapała jego koszulę w swoje drobne, zgrabne piąstki i kontynuowała błagalnym głosem.

\- Musisz mi obiecać… Obiecaj, Remusie, że bez względu na to, co się stanie, odeślesz mnie w przeszłość. Muszę wrócić w czasie. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić, żeby nie przeżyć tego życia. Potrzebuję ciebie, Jamiego i Syriusza!

Remus wolno pokiwał głową, zastanawiając się, jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby nie było w nim Mii. Pamiętał, kiedy po raz pierwszy zajął przedział w pociągu do Hogwartu. Był przerażony – nie tylko tym, że jego tajemnica mogłaby wyjść na jaw, ale również tym, że mógłby kogoś skrzywdzić. Mia wszystko zmieniła. A przede wszystkim, zmieniła _jego_.

Kiedy skinął głową, odetchnęła z ulgą i upadła prosto w jego ramiona. Instynktownie ją objął.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku, Mia. Nie stracę cię.

Sceneria znowu się zmieniła i znaleźli się w dużej, słabo oświetlonej bibliotece. Remus uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak Hermiona Granger obdarza jego starsze wcielenie uściskiem. Niedaleko nich stał wysoki, czarnowłosy czarodziej, który również się uśmiechał.

\- _To_ jest Syriusz? – Remus zachichotał na widok przyjaciela. – Na Merlina, spójrz na niego. Nie potrafi się trzymać z daleka od salonów tatuażu.

Patrzył, jak Mia z tęsknotą wpatruje się we wspomnienie. Jej palce drżały, jakby chciała je wyciągnąć i poczuć pod nimi skórę Syriusza. Nigdy nie wątpił, że Mia kochała Syriusza, ale było dla niego boleśnie jasne, że kochała go na długo przedtem, kiedy spotkali się jako dzieci. Remus był pewien, że Mia kochała współczesnego Syriusza, ale tęskniła za Syriuszem, na którego teraz patrzyła i Remus zrozumiał, że jego też kochała.

\- Tej nocy mnie odesłałeś – Mia wskazała pudełko opakowane czerwonym papierem. – Tam ukryłeś Zmieniacz Czasu.

\- _Pozwól, że otworzę twój prezent, skoro już tu jesteś._

 _\- Nie. Zaczekaj, aż wyjdziemy. To bardzo… Nietypowy prezent. Bardzo prywatny. Chodzi mi o to, że może ci się nie spodobać. Kiedy zobaczymy się następnym razem, możesz mi powiedzieć, czy ci się spodobał._

\- Spodobał mi się – powiedziała Mia, patrząc jasnym wzrokiem na Remusa.

\- _Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytała cicho Hermiona._

 _\- Mam nadzieję, że tak._

Remus przyglądał się, jak starszy Remus uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny i odwrócił w kierunku wyjścia z biblioteki. Zanim przestąpił przez próg, położył krzepiąco dłoń na ramieniu Syriusza.

 _Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi._

 _\- Wszystko z nim w porządku?_

 _\- Ma dużo na głowie – odpowiedział Syriusz. – Ostatnio sporo wspominaliśmy. Czasami bardzo intensywnie._

 _Wzruszył ramionami i przeszedł przez całą długość biblioteki, żeby znaleźć się blisko niej. Sięgnął do jej ręki, na której błyszczała bransoletka i przyciągnął ją do siebie._

 _\- Już prawie północ._

\- Czy to jest takie ważne? – Zapytał Remus.

\- Następnego dnia po moich urodzinach mieliśmy porozmawiać o Więzi Duchowej, o nas – wyjaśniła, a po jej twarzy przemknął cień, kiedy patrzyła na wspomnienie. – Ja sama wiedziałam o niej od jakiegoś roku i byłam mocno skołowana. Syriusz wiedział, ponieważ wie _teraz_ i obiecał, że mi wszystko wyjaśni, ale… Ale zostałam rzucona w przeszłość i nigdy nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać. Uważam, że we dwóch to zaplanowaliście.

\- Właściwie chciałem cię o coś zapytać od dłuższego czasu… Mia? – Remus westchnął. Przenosił wzrok między Mią i wspomnieniem Syriusza i Hermiony. – Dlaczego nigdy mi nie powiedziałaś, że ciebie i Syriusza łączy Więź Duchowa?

\- Szczerze? Nie wiem. Na początku sama nie wiedziałam, co to oznacza. Później nie wiedziałam, czy powinnam ci o tym mówić, bo nie miałam pojęcia, czy wiesz w przyszłości. A w końcu wszystko się po prostu zrobiło zbyt skomplikowane.

Remus skinął głową. Rozumiał.

\- _Zanim zagłębimy się w opowieści o starożytnej magii i porozmawiamy jak dorośli, pozwolisz staremu psu na chwilę zapomnienia?_

Remus otworzył szeroko oczy, widząc starszego, zniszczonego przez życie Syriusza, pochylającego się i całującego młodą czarownicę. Nie mogła być dużo starsza, niż Mia aktualnie była, a Syriusz musiał się zbliżać do czterdziestki. Przez moment poczuł się nieswojo i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Mię, ta jednak wpatrywała się w scenę, jakby była jej niezbędna do przeżycia. Nagle dotarło do niego, że to wspomnienie znalazło się w zestawie nie tylko dla niego. Ona musiała to zobaczyć. Ona musiała sobie _przypomnieć_.

\- _Wszystkiego najlepszego, kotku – wyszeptał Syriusz. – Cokolwiek by się stało, obiecaj mi, że będziesz szczęśliwa._

 _\- Syriuszu, nie rozumiem…_

 _\- Nie, porozmawiamy jutro. Otwórz prezent od Remusa. Przygotowywał go od bardzo dawna._

\- Tęsknisz za Syriuszem Blackiem – wyszeptał Remus. – Powiedziałaś to, kiedy zmusiliśmy ciebie i Syriusza do wypicia Veritaserum, aby skonfrontować wasze uczucia. Miałaś na myśli _jego_ , prawda? Starszego Syriusza.

\- Jeżeli jeszcze coś powiesz o różnicy wieku, przeklnę cię – zagroziła, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

Remus zachichotał. Wierzył w jej groźby.

\- Nie powiem ani słowa – wrócił myślami do jej listu. – Piszę, że już kiedyś korzystałaś ze Zmieniacza Czasu? Żeby ocalić Syriusza?

\- Wpakował się w kłopoty – odpowiedziała napiętym tonem.

\- Jest w tym najlepszy – parsknął śmiechem. Odczuwał zadowolenie, że w przyszłości niezmienna zostanie chociaż jedna rzecz: Syriusz nadal będzie Syriuszem. – A Departament Tajemnic?

\- To bardzo długa historia. Sądzę, że lepiej ją przeżyć.

\- Kogo stracimy? Kto zginie podczas wojny?

Mia spuściła wzrok.

\- _Wiesz_ , że nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Już raz próbowałam naprawić przyszłość i moje działania miały skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego. Dumbledore powiedział… Mama powiedziała, że nie wolno mi niczego zmieniać. Tak, wiedziała. Mama wiedziała o wszystkim – potrząsnęła głową, okazując frustrację. – Nawet gdybym chciała, nie mogłabym nic zmienić. Wykonałam wszelkie możliwe obliczenia numerologiczne i nigdy wynik nie był korzystny. Gdybym zdecydowała się podjąć takie działania i rzeczywiście zmieniłabym przyszłość, pogorszyłabym wszystko. Poza tym, prawdopodobnie by mi się nie udało.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo w rzeczywistości czas jest zapętlony. Tak właśnie jest napisane w liście. Gdybym w jakiś sposób doprowadziła do zmiany przyszłości, mogłoby się okazać, że nigdy w moje ręce nie trafi Zmieniacz Czasu. Gdyby tak się stało, nigdy bym nie wróciła do przeszłości, żeby ją zmienić – sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła małe pudełko, które przekazał jej Dumbledore. Otworzył je i pociągnęła za złoty łańcuch. Wyciągnęła Zmieniacz Czasu i pokazała go Remusowi.

Wyglądał jak mała klepsydra otulona srebrem. W środku miała niebieski piasek, który wyglądał jak zamrożony. Z wahaniem dotknął Zmieniacza Czasu i dokładnie obejrzał. W oczy rzuciła mu się runa wyryta u dołu.

\- Predestynacja – powiedział, spojrzał na Mię i dostrzegł, że się uśmiechnęła. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak byłaś w stanie to wszystko ogarnąć rozumem.

\- Miałam siedem lat, żeby do tego przywyknąć – wzruszyła ramionami. – I w międzyczasie kilka rzeczy mnie rozproszyło. Wiesz, że przez dwa lata spotykałam się z wilkołakiem? A mój aktualny chłopak ma bardzo _wysokie_ wymagania.

Remus parsknął śmiechem, zgadzając się z nią.

\- Dlatego szpiegowałaś Ślizgonów? Niektórzy są Śmierciożercami, prawda?

\- Tak.

\- Czy jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie? Skoro są na zamku?

\- Nie wiem. Jestem pewna wyłącznie trzech nazwisk, z których dwójka na pewno przejdzie na naszą stronę. Obaj są niesamowicie ważni. W rzeczywistości, gdybym mogła komuś wybaczyć, wybaczyłabym im dwóm. Jest jeszcze ktoś, ale… - Mia zamknęła oczy i przygryzła policzek. Zauważył, że robiła to, kiedy była wściekła. – Nie mogę nic zrobić. Znając przyszłość, znajduję się w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie. Gdyby Sam-Wiesz-Kto się dowiedział…

\- Rozumiem – Remus przerwał jej, bo nie chciał, żeby zaczęła myśleć o okropnościach, jakie mógł jej zgotować Sam-Wiesz-Kto. – Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś Syriuszowi? Albo Jamesowi, czy Lily?

\- Bo tobie ufam ponad wszystko – odpowiedziała bez wahania. – Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i masz nad nimi tę przewagę, że twoich myśli nie da się odczytać.

Zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę.

\- Syriusz reaguje zbyt emocjonalnie i jest do dupy, jeśli chodzi o Oklumencję. James tak samo. A Lily zadawałaby za dużo pytań.

Remus ponownie skinął głową, zgadzając się z nią.

\- Czy w przyszłości jesteśmy szczęśliwi?

\- Za nami jest sporo nieszczęścia. Ale w końcu docieramy do tak wspaniałego momentu, którego nie zamieniłabym na nic na świecie. Kocham moje życie w tej linii czasowej, ale często śnię o przyszłości. Tęsknię za nią.

\- Za przyszłym Syriuszem – Remus parsknął śmiechem, gdy sobie coś przypomniał. – Tego dnia, kiedy zerwaliśmy, powiedziałaś mi, że śniłaś o _przyszłym_ Syriuszu, a patrząc na ten pocałunek…

\- To skomplikowane.

\- Właśnie widzę – roześmiał się. – Jest dwadzieścia lat starszy od ciebie.

\- _Dziewiętnaście_ , jeśli mamy być dokładni. I miałeś nie narzekać na różnicę wieku – spojrzała na niego spod przymkniętych powiek. – Uwierz mi, ty nie masz nic do gadania jeśli chodzi o różnicę wieku.

\- Co? – Zamrugał. – Ale powiedziałaś… I widziałem przecież… Ty i ja nie jesteśmy… To znaczy, w przyszłości nie będziemy…?

\- Słucham? – Mia uniosła brew. – Nie! Ale twoja partnerka jest od ciebie _odrobinę_ młodsza.

\- Naprawdę? – Zaczął się zastanawiać, ile lat młodsza od niego będzie ta kobieta. Początkowo przeraziła go idea starszego siebie w związku z młodszą Hermioną, ale po tym, jak zobaczył Hermionę i Syriusza musiał przyznać Mii rację, że różnica wieku nie miała znaczenia. – Kim ona jest? Możesz mi ją pokazać?

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę. Ale… Kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, nie bój się jej. Nie bój się zakochać – poprosiła z głębi serca.

Remus skinął głową z uśmiechem.

\- A zatem jeśli w przyszłości nie jesteś Mią, co się stało pomiędzy teraźniejszością i przyszłością? Gdzie się podziała starsza Mia Potter?

\- Nie wiem. To jest ta część, którą będziemy musieli przeżyć.

\- Niewiarygodne.

Przeczesał palcami włosy, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób miał żyć z tą wiedzą. Jak miał normalnie patrzeć na Syriusza, wiedząc, kim stanie się w przyszłości? Cieszył się, że nie pokazała mu nikogo innego. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak za dwadzieścia lat będą wyglądali James i Lily. Chciał jednak dowiedzieć się więcej. Chciał zobaczyć swoją przyszłą partnerkę, chciał zobaczyć syna Jamesa i syna Franka i Alice. Zwrócił jednak uwagę, że Mia bardzo starannie wybrała wspomnienia, które chciała mu pokazać. Poza jedną sceną z Syriuszem, pokazała mu tylko prywatne momenty, w których rozmawiała właśnie z nim.

\- A zatem przez cały czas podążałaś za moimi wskazówkami? – Spojrzał na list, który Mia nadal trzymała w dłoni. – Żyłaś swoim życiem i…

Urwał i spojrzał na nią rozpromienionym wzrokiem.

\- Twój tatuaż! Wytatuowałaś _moje_ słowa na swoim ramieniu!

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Tak właśnie zrobiłam.

\- Wow – chichot Remusa powoli przekształcał się w donośny śmiech. W pewnym momencie, chłopak zaczął się krztusić.

\- Co cię tak śmieszy? – Zapytała podejrzliwie.

\- Syriusz… Syriusz był taki dumny z tego, że wytatuowałaś sobie na skórze jego imię, a okazuje się, że moje słowa miałaś wytatuowane dużo wcześniej.

Mia zarumieniła się. Jej czerwona twarz była wystarczająco dobrze widoczna nawet pomimo półcienia pasującego w odmętach Myślodsiewni. Najwidoczniej nie miała pojęcia, że Syriusz pochwalił się przyjaciołom.

\- Cholerna plotka! To nie jest rozmowa, którą chętnie z nim przeprowadzę – uderzyła Remusa w ramię, kiedy nie przestawał się śmiać. – Pozbądź się tego uśmieszku, Lunatyku.

\- Dobrze, dobrze – wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech. – Co teraz zrobimy?

\- Muszę znaleźć jakiś sposób, żeby wytłumaczyć pozostałym, skąd się wzięła ta blizna – spojrzała na swoje ramię i zmrużyła oczy. – Podczas przerwy wielkanocnej zniknę na jakiś czas i powiem, że zaatakowali mnie Śmierciożercy.

Dobry humor natychmiast znikł z twarzy Remusa. Potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić – stwierdził. – Mia, jeśli Syriusz dowie się, że ktoś cię zaatakował, wpadnie w furię. James też. Będą winić siebie. _Ja_ bym winił. Cały czas się winię.

Rzeczywiście, winił przyszłego siebie za to, że nie było go z Syriuszem i Mi… Hermioną, gdy zostali zaatakowani i przetransportowani do Dworu Malfoy'ów.

\- Coś wymyślę. Powinniśmy już iść – Mia uniosła różdżkę do góry i ponagliła Remusa, żeby zrobił to samo. Kiedy to zrobił, poczuł, jak coś wyciąga go z Myślodsiewni i po chwili stał pewnie w gabinecie dyrektora.

Remus odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a, który wydawał się w ogóle na nich nie czekać. W dłoniach trzymał list, a z jego oczu zniknął radosny błysk, z którego był znany. Remus zmarszczył brwi i zrobił krok w kierunku starego czarodzieja.

\- Panie dyrektorze? Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Niestety, nie – odpowiedział Dumbledore, patrząc ze smutkiem na list. – Czy bylibyście państwo tacy uprzejmi i sprowadzili do mnie pannę Evans?

Mia zbladła.

\- Co się stało?

\- Doszło do wypadku – wyjaśnił Dumbledore. – Rodzice panny Evans zmarli ubiegłej nocy.


	78. Mugole i mapy

Od tłumaczki: Prezentuję bardzo słodko-gorzki rozdział. Trochę łez, trochę śmiechu, trochę śmiechu przez łzy. O Huncwotach, o Watasze… O Rodzinie przez wielkie „R". Miłego czytania i do zobaczenia za tydzień.

ROZDZIAŁ 78 – MUGOLE I MAPY

30 marca 1978

Harold i Aster Evans zginęli w wypadku samochodowym w ich rodzinnej miejscowości, Cokeworth. Odjechali kilka przecznic od swojego domu, kiedy ich samochód stracił sterowność i uderzył w słup telefoniczny. Mugolska policja nie znalazła żadnych śladów hamowania, śladów opon na jezdni, czy udziału innych samochodów. Żadne z rodziców Lily nie znajdowało się pod wpływem środków odurzających i nie było żadnych poszlak wskazujących, że któreś z nich zostało do czegoś zmuszone wbrew swojej woli – żadnych poszlak możliwych do znalezienia przez Mugoli, oczywiście. Jedyną pociechą w tej tragedii była informacja, że państwo Evans śmierć ponieśli na miejscu, nie cierpiąc długo.

Lily była zdruzgotana. Profesor Dumbledore pozwolił Mii towarzyszyć przyjaciółce w podróży siecią Fiu do domu znajomej Charłaczki, która mieszkała w Surrey. Uprzejma, starsza kobieta, w której Mia rozpoznała panią Figg ze swojej oryginalnej linii czasowej, powitała je po drugiej stronie kominka i pozwoliła Lily skorzystać z telefonu, żeby dziewczyna mogła skontaktować się z Petunią i Vernonem Dursley'ami. Siostra Lily zapewniła szybko, że zajmuje się przygotowaniami do pogrzebu i że odciska to spore finansowe piętno na niej i jej świeżo poślubionym małżonku. Zapewniła jednak, że Lily nie ma się czym martwić, bo Petunia wszystkim ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Dwie czarownice następnie powróciły do Hogwartu, gdzie Lily została zwolniona z zajęć, aby w spokoju rozpaczać nad stratą. James sam się z zajęć zwolnił, żeby zająć się swoją dziewczyną, odmawiając opuszczenia jej w takim ciężkim okresie.

Nie wiadomo, czy to z powodu tego, że chodziło o prefektów i Prefektów Naczelnych, czy może dyrektor miał miękkie serce w kwestii Gryfonów, ale Dumbledore zgodził się, żeby Mia z przyjaciółkami i Huncwoci towarzyszyli Lily podczas pogrzebu.

Mia zdecydowała się wziąć na siebie trudne zadanie, jakim było dopilnowanie, żeby wszyscy czarodzieje czystej krwi prezentowali się odpowiednio na mugolskim cmentarzu. Transmutowała ich szaty w długie, czarne płaszcze, po czym sprawiła, że spodnie chłopców i sukienki dziewcząt również przyjęły tę ponurą barwę. Tylko Syriusz wygladał bardzo nie na miejscu. Zerknąwszy na chłopaka ubranego w elegancki garnitur, Lily zaśmiała się po raz pierwszy od otrzymania smutnych wieści o swoich rodzicach. Natychmiast też zaczęła go prosić, żeby zmienił strój na swoje zwyczajowe jeansy i skórzaną kurtkę.

Całą grupą dotarli do Punktu Aportacyjnego w Cokeworth i skierowali się w stronę niewielkiego cmentarza, o którym poinformowała siostrę Petunia. Nie było żadnych mów pogrzebowych, żadnych historii opowiadanych nad grobem. Było mało kwiatów i jeszcze mniej ludzi. Pojawił się tylko ksiądz, który odprawił króciutką mszę nad podwójnym nagrobkiem i nagle było po wszystkim.

\- Przywitam się z moją siostrą – Lily uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem do przyjaciół. Wszyscy skinęli jej w odpowiedzi głowami, decydując się zaczekać na nią na swoim miejscu. Zanim powrócą do Hogwartu, chcieli się upewnić, że siostry załatwią między sobą wszystko, co miały do załatwienia.

Mia zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na Vernona, gdy Lily skierowała się ku swojej siostrze.

\- Uszy do góry, panowie – wymamrotała do Syriusza, Jamesa, Remusa i Petera.

Lily zbliżyła się do Petunii, której oczy były tak samo zaczerwienione, jak jej młodszej siostry, ale wyraz twarzy miała dużo chłodniejszy. Nie zmieniła go nawet wtedy, kiedy Lily oplotła ją ramionami i mocno uściskała.

\- Dziękuję, że się wszystkim zajęłaś. Wiem, że mama i tata mieli pieniądze odłożone na wszelki wypadek, ale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że pogrzeb również was obciążył finansowo. Obiecuję, że gdy tylko skończę szkołę, zwrócę wam połowę poniesionych kosztów.

Vernon prychnął z niesmakiem, jakby właśnie usłyszał szyte grubymi nićmi kłamstwo.

Słysząc ten dźwięk, Syriusz ruszył przed siebie, ale przytrzymali go mocno James i Remus. Gdy chciał zaprotestować przeciwko takiemu traktowaniu, Mia go uciszyła.

\- W porządku, Lily – odpowiedziała krótko Petunia. – Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

\- Możemy innym razem o tym porozmawiać – zgodziła się Lily, zostawiając ten temat na później. – Tak sobie myślałam… Może wrócimy do domu, żeby chwilę razem posiedzieć, powspominać. Mój dyrektor dał mi cały dzień wolny… Prawdę mówiąc, mam wrażenie, jakbyśmy nie rozmawiali od wieków.

\- _My_ wracamy do _naszego_ domu – powiedział z naciskiem Vernon.

\- A dlaczego nie możecie pójść do domu rodziców? – Zapytała Lily, próbując w jakiś sposób dotrzeć do tego upartego, żałosnego człowieka.

\- Nie możemy tam iść, ponieważ… - Petunia zawahała się. – Dom już do nas nie należy. Przynajmniej nie w całości.

\- O czym ty mówisz? To cały czas jest nasz dom. Tylko dlatego, że mama i tata odeszli, nie znaczy, że… Że to już nie jest nasz dom.

\- Chodzi o to, że Vernon i ja planujemy go sprzedać. Dzisiaj rano podpisaliśmy umowę z deweloperem, który chce wykupić całe sąsiedztwo – wyjaśniła Petunia, odwracając wzrok.

\- O, nie – wymamrotała Mia.

\- Czy powinniśmy…? – Zaczął James, próbując zrobić krok do przodu, ale Mia go zatrzymała. Miała nadzieję, że siostry wyjaśnią tę kwestię między sobą. Wiedziała, że Vernonowi nie spodobałoby się, gdyby któreś z nich podjęło jakieś kroki i spowodowałoby to tylko poszerzenie się przepaści między Lily i Petunią.

\- Sprzedajesz dom? – Wrzasnęła piskliwie Lily. – Jak możesz?

\- Dostaliśmy go w spadku razem z Vernonem, a my już zaczęliśmy układać sobie życie w Surrey – Petunia zmrużyła napuchnięte oczy. – Nie potrzebujemy dodatkowego domu, szczególnie tak starego. I w takiej okolicy.

\- Ty _pochodzisz_ z tej okolicy, więc nie zadzieraj nosa. To był nasz dom! Tam się wychowałyśmy! – Lily wybuchła płaczem.

\- _Ja_ się tam wychowałam – odpowiedziała gorzko Petunia. – To nie był twój dom od kiedy wyjechałaś do tej… Do tej szkoły dla dziwadeł!

Lily puściła obraźliwe słowa mimo uszu, próbując dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o swoim domu rodzinnym.

\- I dlaczego mama i tata zostawili ten dom tylko tobie? To nie ma żadnego sensu!

\- W momencie, kiedy ostatni raz zmieniali zapisy w testamencie, ty byłaś niepełnoletnia. Tak mi się wydaje – Petunia wzruszyła ramionami. – Na Boga, nie rozumiem, dlaczego przyprowadziłaś ze sobą tych ludzi.

Petunia spojrzała ponad ramieniem Lily na Syriusza, który właśnie zapalił papierosa mugolską zapalniczką, przyciągając natychmiast uwagę Franka i Mary.

\- Odłóż to – mruknęła Mia.

\- To moi przyjaciele. Są tu, żeby mnie wspierać – odpowiedziała Lily, zasmucona faktem, że Petunia woli ją ignorować. – Skoro sprzedałaś dom, gdzie są moje rzeczy?

\- Spakowane i gotowe do przewiezienia tam, gdzie sobie życzysz.

\- Gdziekolwiek sobie życzę… Dobre. Bo oczywiście mam wolny dom, w którym mogłabym zamieszkać – wrzasnęła, a koniuszki jej włosów zaiskrzyły.

James miał tego dość i zdecydowanym krokiem obszedł Mię i podszedł do swojej dziewczyny.

\- Za kilka miesięcy kończę szkołę. Co będę miała wtedy zrobić? – Zapytała Lily i na twarzy Petunii przez moment pojawiła się troska, ale szybko przykryła ją obojętna maska. – Gdzie niby będę się miała podziać? Jesteś przecież moją siostrą!

\- Jak śmiesz podnosić głos na moją żonę? – Vernon zrobił krok do przodu i z niesmakiem spojrzał na Lily. – Nie rozumiesz, że właśnie pochowała swoich ukochanych rodziców?

Mia poczuła, jak ramię Syriusza zaciska się wokół jej talii. Chłopak mamrotał pod nosem, że trzeba pozwolić Jamesowi rozprawić się z sytuacją.

\- To byli też moi rodzice, ty… - Głos Lily drżał od tłumionej wściekłości. – Ty… Brudny Mugolu!

\- Lily – James pociągnął dziewczynę za rękę i objął mocno. – Uspokój się, kochanie.

Vernon zaczerwienił się, widząc ich uścisk.

\- A kim ty jesteś?

\- James Potter – odpowiedział James, odwrócił się lekko i wyciągnął przed siebie otwartą dłoń. Miał jeszcze wątłą nadzieję, że będąc uprzejmym dla tego _ogromnego_ człowieka, uda mu się uratować relację dwóch sióstr. – Jestem chłopakiem Lily.

\- Potter – Vernon prychnął, patrząc na dłoń Jamesa, której nie zamierzał uścisnąć. – Jesteś jednym z _nich_ , prawda?

\- Dobrym człowiekiem? Tak. Ale rozumiem twoje problemy w rozpoznawaniu dobrych ludzi – James warknął w odpowiedzi, a jego chęć by być uprzejmym momentalnie wyparowała.

Vernon obnażył zęby i zrobił kolejny krok w kierunku Jamesa i Lily, przygotowując się na fizyczne starcie.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, dziwadło…

Mia warknęła. Syriusz wetknął papierosa między wargi i korzystając z tego, że ma obie ręce wolne, przerzucił sobie prychającą dziewczynę przez ramię.

\- Mary, zabierz jej różdżkę – wymamrotał do jasnowłosej czarownicy, która wykonała polecenie i wyciągnęła z kieszeni przyjaciółki kawałek drewna.

A ponieważ Mia nadal nie chciała spokojnie się ułożyć na jego ramieniu, Syriusz mocno klepnął ją w tyłek, przyciągając uwagę pozostałych.

Petunia miała oburzoną minę, ale Lily rozbawiło ich zachowanie.

Mia nie chciała, żeby jej brat wpakował się w jakiekolwiek kłopoty, ale z drugiej strony widziała na własne oczy efekty tego, jak jej brat dorwał swoich przyjaciół i nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, co James mógł zrobić Vernonowi, który na pewno nie miał ochoty przepraszać za swoje zachowanie.

A jednak zanim doszło do bójki, pomiędzy Jamesa i Vernona wkroczył Remus, co spotkało się z niechętnym przyjęciem przez obu mężczyzn, którzy na razie tylko mierzyli się wzrokiem. James miał nad Vernonem zdecydowaną przewagę kilku centymetrów wzrostu, ale nie mógł się z nim równać pod względem _szerokości_.

\- Natychmiast się uspokójcie – rozkazał Remus łagodnym tonem, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Jamesa.

\- Nie przyjmuję rozkazów od takiego obdartusa, jak ty – rzucił Vernon, a jego twarz przybrała purpurowy odcień. Niechęć w jego wzroku tylko się pogłębiła, kiedy zwrócił uwagę na jakość ubrań Remusa i blizny na jego twarzy.

\- Stary – Remus zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Dursley'a. – W tym momencie jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, bo tylko ja jeden trzymam moich przyjaciół na smyczy. A bardzo chcieliby podejść i się przedstawić.

Wskazał dłonią grupę czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy stali w niewielkiej odległości od nich i patrzyli na Vernona morderczym wzrokiem. Żadne z nich jednak nie wyglądało bardziej niebezpiecznie niż Syriusz i Mia. Nawet wisząc na ramieniu swojego chłopaka Mia czuła, że jest o włos od transformacji w Animaga. Chciała zmasakrować jego ciało.

\- Zasmucanie Lily nie przysporzyło wam fanów – dodał po chwili, przenosząc wzrok na zawstydzoną Petunię, która ukryła się za mężem. – Jeśli jeszcze raz powiecie coś, co ją zrani, zafunduję wam obojgu bilet w jedną stronę do szpitala.

Vernon zaczął szybciej oddychać.

\- Grozisz mi?

\- Tak – odpowiedział bez wahania Remus.

\- Lunatyk sobie poradzi – zachichotał Syriusz i postawił Mię na nogi. Objął ją w pasie, gdy tylko dotknęła ziemi.

Mia zastanawiała się, czy oczy Remusa zrobiły się złote. Zgadywała, że tak, bo Vernon zająknął się, zanim wypowiedział kolejne słowa i zrobił krok w tył. Był agresywny w swojej niewiedzy o świecie, który przedstawiła mu jego szwagierka, ale Mia musiała przyznać, że miał odrobię poczucia zagrożenia. Gdyby naciskał na Remusa, na pewno by pożałował.

\- Gdzie są moje rzeczy? – Szepnęła Lily, przełykając łzy. Po tym, jak się uspokoiła, miejsce ognistego temperamentu znowu zajęła rozpacz i żałoba.

\- Słucham? – Zapytał James, nadal patrząc groźnie na Vernona.

\- Sprzedali dom naszych rodziców – zapłakała Lily. – Ja… Już nie mam domu…

\- Oczywiście, że masz – zaprotestowała głośno Mia, zbliżając się do przyjaciół i rzucając nieprzyjazne spojrzenie Dursley'om. – Zamieszkasz razem z nami we Dworze.

\- We Dworze – prychnął Vernon i wywrócił oczami.

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Vernon padłby martwy pod ciężarem spojrzenia Mii, którą nagle opanowała chęć zabrania tego Mugola do Dworu Potterów wyłącznie po to, żeby pokazać mu, jak bardzo się myli. Dziewczyna chciała złapać go za kołnierz taniej koszuli i przeciągnąć przez cały Czarodziejski Świat, pokazać mu Hogwart i Bank Gringotta. Pozwolić mu się zaślinić na widok skarbca Syriusza. A na sam koniec, wyłącznie z czystej złośliwości, zostawiłaby go na samym środku salonu Malfoy'ów, żeby zdechł.

\- Nie – Lily potrząsnęła głową. – Nie chcę się narzucać.

\- Lily, jesteś taka, jak my.

\- To jest pewne – mruknął pod nosem Vernon.

\- Syriuszu – zawołał James przez ramię.

Syriusz zbliżył się do nich, wyglądając tak onieśmielająco, jak zawsze z dłońmi wepchniętymi do kieszeni skórzanej kurtki i papierosem zawadiacko zwisającym z lekko rozchylonych warg. Zaciągnął się głęboko i bez większego namysłu wydmuchał cały dym prosto w twarz Vernona, który natychmiast zaczął się krztusić.

\- Ty i Mia zabierzecie Lily z powrotem do Hogwartu – zarządził James, cały czas nie spuszczając wzroku z Vernona. – Remus i ja spakujemy cały dobytek Lily i zabierzemy wszystko do domu. Spodziewam się otrzymać adres, pod którym znajdę wszystko, co należy do Lily. Powiem też tacie, co się stało.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Na Merlina! – Krzyknął Syriusz, gdy cała grupa Aportowała się w punkcie znajdującym się tuż przed bramami Hogwartu. Musieli zaczekać na nauczyciela lub na Hagrida, zanim zostaną wpuszczeni na teren szkoły. Mia machnęła różdżką i srebrny lis ruszył w kierunku zamku, żeby poinformować dyrektora o ich powrocie. – Czy my właśnie spotkaliśmy mugolskich odpowiedników Malfoy'ów? Z tego Dursley'a skurwysyn jakich mało.

\- Są okropni – zgodziła się z nim Mia. Wyrwała mu papierosa spomiędzy ust, zaciągnęła się raz i sprawiła, że papieros rozpłynął się w powietrzu. – Lily, tak mi przykro, że w dodatku do tego, co się stało, musiałaś znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji ze swoją siostrą.

\- Straciłam wszystko – dziewczyna odetchnęła drżąco. Jej zwykle rozjaśnione oczy dzisiaj były zamglone i nie błyszczały w świetle słonecznym jak dwa szmaragdy. Oparła się o bramę i ześlizgnęła po niej na ziemię. – Straciłam dom, straciłam rodzinę…

\- Twoja rodzina jest tutaj, razem z tobą – nie zgodził się z nią Syriusz, klęknąwszy przed nią.

\- Syriusz ma rację – stwierdziła Mary, która ramię w ramię z Alice pochyliła się nad przyjaciółką i usiadła obok niej. – Black, tylko żeby woda sodowa nie uderzyła ci do głowy, bo się z tobą zgodziłam… Lily, mamy prawo wybierać sobie rodziny i my wybraliśmy ciebie do naszej. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

\- Dokładnie. A prawdę mówiąc… - Syriusz urwał i pełnym namysłu ruchem uderzył czubkiem różdżki w złotą bransoletę, która oplatała jego nadgarstek. Mia wiedziała, że była to jedna z dwóch rzeczy, z którymi nigdy się nie rozstawał. Drugą był srebrny łańcuch na jego szyi. Spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę, pytając o pozwolenie, a Mia słodko się do niego uśmiechnęła, doskonale rozumiejąc jego gest.

Odwróciwszy się ponownie do Lily, Syriusz zapiął bransoletę wokół jej chudego nadgarstka i odwrócił ją w taki sposób, żeby Lily zauważyła wygrawerowane na niej słowa.

Lily zaprotestowała.

\- Syriuszu, nie! To jest zbyt drogie.

\- Po pierwsze, ona nie jest tak właściwie moja – odpowiedział. – Co znaczy, że nigdy nie wydałem na nią żadnych pieniędzy.

Mia uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki.

\- To stara pamiątka rodzinna, która leżała gdzieś we Dworze.

Lily wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na bransoletę. Jej dłoń nadal spoczywała w ręce Syriusza.

\- _Animo et astutia_ – przeczytała. – To są słowa rodu Potterów.

\- Odwaga i talent. Mia dała mi tę bransoletę, kiedy straciłem swoją rodzinę – wyjaśnił Syriusz i na szczęście nie kontynuował opowieści o tym, jak z wdzięczności ostro ją przeleciał. Jeżeli to miała być jakaś tradycja przy otrzymaniu tej błyskotki, Mia miała nadzieję, że jej dotrzymaniem zajmie się w niedługim czasie jej brat. – Otrzymałem ją, kiedy stałem się częścią rodziny Potterów. Teraz ja daję ją tobie.

\- Nie jestem Potterem, Syriuszu. Nie mogę jej przyjąć. Zabierz ją z powrotem.

\- Nie.

\- Mia…

\- Nie – ucięła szybko Mia. – Zgadzam się z Syriuszem. Jesteś dla mnie jak siostra. Dlatego należysz do rodziny Potterów. Albo do Blacków, skoro to Syriusz dał ci bransoletę.

Zaśmiała się i uklękła naprzeciwko Mary i Alice, więżąc Lily między trzema czarownicami. Frank, nadal stojący w pobliżu, położył dłoń na ramieniu Petera. Obaj chłopcy z uśmiechami przyglądali się tej scenie.

\- A tak na marginesie, James będzie zachwycony, kiedy zobaczy, że masz ją na ręku – dodała po chwili Mia ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Lily zarumieniła się. – Jeżeli miałabym wskazać kogoś, kto żyje w zgodzie ze słowami mojego rodu, byłabyś to ty. Odwaga i talent? Brzmi zupełnie, jak Lily Evans.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Zajęło jeszcze pięć minut żeby Lily przestała się kłócić z Syriuszem i Mią o bransoletę. A jednak potrzeba było Alice i Mary, które nagle się wtrąciły i powiedziały Lily, że nie przyjmując biżuterii obrazi pewną ważną tradycję czarodziejów czystej krwi. Mia, urodzona w rzeczywistości w rodzinie Mugoli, zauważyła kłamstwo i potrząsnęła głową z niesmakiem. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy w jej poprzedniej linii czasowej Ron i Ginny okłamali ją w taki sam sposób.

Gdy znaleźli się w Pokoju Wspólnym Prefektów Naczelnych, Syriusz usiadł na kanapie obok Lily i trzymał ją w mocnym uścisku. W przylegającej do salonu kuchni, Mia przygotowywała gorącą czekoladę. Nie chciała angażować skrzatów domowych do tak prostej czynności. Pozwoliło jej to też skupić myśli na czymś innym niż przyszłość, w której Petunia i Vernon Dursley'owie nadal egzystowali. Gdyby nie wpisali się na listę osób do odstrzału, którą przygotowywała Mia już wcześniej, w związku z tym, jak traktowali Harry'ego, zostaliby do niej dodani dzisiaj po tym, jak potraktowali Lily.

\- Wszystkim się zajęliśmy – ogłosił James, wchodząc razem z Remusem do Pokoju Wspólnego. Syriusz opuścił kanapę, pozwalając swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi usiąść obok Lily. – Wszystko, co do ciebie należy, znajduje się we Dworze, Lily. Próbowałem ją powstrzymać, ale Tilly już rozpakowała połowę jednego pudła. Przygotowuje dla ciebie komnatę. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz fiolet, bo na taki kolor zaczarowała ściany w tej komnacie.

Lily roześmiała się i mocno przytuliła swojego chłopaka.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Co się tu stało? – Zapytał Remus, stojąc na środku pokoju i rozglądając się nerwowo. Wyglądał na zaalarmowanego.

\- O czym mówisz? – Mia weszła do salonu i podeszła do stolika, na którym postawiła tacę z gorącą czekoladą. – Siedzieliśmy tutaj od powrotu do zamku. Frank, Alice, Mary i Peter wrócili do dormitoriów, żeby się przebrać w normalne szaty.

Remus potrząsnął głową.

\- Coś się zmieniło… Jest inaczej… - Jego oczy zmieniły kolor na złoty i ich spojrzenie spoczęło na Lily. Poruszył skrzydełkami nosa. – Czy ty…?

Urwał i rozejrzał się ponownie po pokoju, jakby przeoczył coś oczywistego.

\- Co przegapiliśmy?

\- Trochę dziewczęcej przyjaźni – drażnił się z przyjacielem Syriusz. Dłońmi wskazał Mię i Lily, siadając obok Jamesa na sofie. – Próbowałem je przekonać, że najlepiej by było, jakby pozbyły się ubrań i rozpoczęły bitwę na poduszki, ale jak zwykle, nikt mnie nie słucha. Auć!

Syriusz posłał oburzone spojrzenie Jamesowi, który lekko się od niego odchylił, i uderzył go pięścią w ramię.

\- Tylko żartowałem, ty debilu!

\- Syriusz dał Lily bransoletę Potterów, tę, którą dostał ode mnie kilka lat temu – Mia pokazała dłoń Lily, ignorując zdeprawowane poczucie humoru swojego chłopaka.

\- To wszystko? – Naciskał Remus, niezadowolony z uzyskanej odpowiedzi. – Ja… Czuję coś. Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć.

Mia westchnęła i szeroko otworzyła oczy.

\- Och!

\- Co? – Remus zwrócił się do niej.

\- Więź Rodzinna! Syriuszu, sprowokowałeś Więź Rodzinną, dając Lily tę bransoletę – powiedziała, wyraźnie podekscytowana. – Dokładnie tak samo było ze mną. Dostałam ją po adopcji i to sprowokowało powstanie Więzi Rodzinnej między mną a Jamiem i rodzicami. To uczyniło mnie Potterem.

\- Zaczekaj. Ja teraz też jestem Potterem? – Lily zbladła i spojrzała z przerażeniem na Jamesa. – Czy ja właśnie zostałam twoją siostrą? O, Boże… I tak czuję się dziwnie, wiedząc, że Syriusz i Mia są kuzynostwem w drugim pokoleniu.

\- Zostałem podwójnie wydziedziczony – powiedział Syriusz.

\- Jestem adoptowana – odpowiedziała równocześnie z nim Mia.

\- A ty na pewno nie jesteś moją siostrą – powiedział stanowczo James, po czym błagalnym wzrokiem spojrzał na Mię, szukając potwierdzenia. – Prawda?

\- No cóż, _technicznie_ nie – zapewniła Mia, śmiejąc się na widok miny, z jaką patrzyła na nią Lily. – Oczywiście, żartuję. To niezapieczętowana więź. Żeby stać się Potterem, musiałaby zostać oficjalnie adoptowana, albo…

Spojrzała na swojego poddenerwowanego brata, którego twarz przybrała uroczy, czerwony odcień.

\- Aha – Lily skinęła głową i spojrzała na bransoletę. A gdy dotarły do niej słowa przyjaciółki, zerknęła na zarumienionego Jamesa. – Chodzi ci o to, że moglibyśmy… Ale jesteśmy związani? W taki sposób, w jaki działa wasza Więź Watahy?

\- To dlatego Lunatyk coś wyczuwa – dodał z namysłem Syriusz. – Ty jesteś związana z _nami_ , my jesteśmy związani z _nim_.

\- Lily należy teraz do Watahy. To znaczy, w pewien sposób – potwierdził zagubiony Remus, siadając obok przyjaciółki. – Czuję się bardziej opiekuńczy względem ciebie. To niesamowite! Zastanawiam się, czy inni, nasi małżonkowie i dzieci, staną się częścią Watahy.

Remus spojrzał na Mię, która tylko się uśmiechnęła, wiedząc, że chłopakowi chodziło o Harry'ego.

\- Jestem częścią Watahy? – Lily uśmiechnęła się, a w jej oczach pojawiły się pierwsze emocje. – Częścią waszej rodziny?

Było jasne, że Lily czuła jednocześnie smutek i ulgę. Tego dnia straciła jedną rodzinę i w bardzo szybkim tempie została zaakceptowana jako część innej rodziny.

\- Zawsze nią byłaś – stwierdziła Mia. – Po prostu magia zgadza się z nami.

Lily roześmiała się i odetchnęła z ulgą. Śmiała się przez łzy.

\- Uwielbiam magię!

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

1 kwietnia 1978

\- Co to ma znaczyć, że zgubiłeś mapę?

Mia nie pamiętała, żeby widziała swojego brata tak zestresowanego od momentu, kiedy na trzecim roku był pewien, że zapomniał, gdzie odłożył Pelerynę Niewidkę. Weszła wtedy do sypialni chłopców i powitał ją widok Huncwotów rozbierających komnatę na czynniki pierwsze. Praktycznie rozmontowali ciężkie, drewniane łóżka w poszukiwaniu bezcennej rodowej pamiątki. James leżał na podłodze w pozycji embrionalnej, mamrocząc pod nosem, że ojciec go zabije, dopóki Mia nie przypomniała mu, że dzień wcześnie pożyczył jej Pelerynę, żeby mogła wymknąć się do kuchni w poszukiwaniu smakołyków na urodziny Syriusza.

Ale mapa nie została pożyczona Mii. Wziął ją Peter, który teraz trząsł się ze strachu, stojąc przed dwójką swoich przyjaciół. Wszyscy byli wdzięczni, że Syriusza nie było na miejscu.

\- Nie chciałem! – Krzyknął przerażony Peter.

\- Co ty, u diabła, robiłeś, Glizdogonie? – Zażądał odpowiedzi James, patrząc na przyjaciela zdumionym wzrokiem. – Po co w ogóle potrzebowałeś mapę? Nie mieliśmy żadnych planów, nie robiliśmy żadnych żartów i od wieków nie korzystaliśmy z Peleryny, bo znamy wszystkie tajne przejścia w Hogwarcie.

\- Chciałem się wymknąć, żeby… Żeby… Zobaczyć moją dziewczynę – wyjąkał nerwowo, bo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to marna wymówka.

Remus i James wyglądali na zszokowanych tym oświadczeniem, ale Mia tylko wywróciła oczami.

\- Masz dziewczynę? – Remus uniósł brew. – Od kiedy?

\- I kim ona, do cholery, jest? Dlaczego do tej pory jej nie spotkaliśmy? – Dodał wściekły James.

\- Bo wy… - Peter przełknął ślinę. – Nie zrozumiecie tego… Ona jest Ślizgonką.

Wszyscy troje się zdziwili. Remus i James dlatego, że nie spodziewali się, że ich przyjaciel z własnej woli rozpocznie związek ze Ślizgonką, zaś Mia dlatego, że nie spodziewała się, żeby jakakolwiek dziewczyna, Ślizgonka czy nie, chciała się umawiać z tym śmierdzącym szczurem. Bo pomimo tego, że zło nie zdominowało jeszcze duszy Petera, Mia nadal była na niego wściekła za to, że kiedyś podglądał, jak uprawiała seks z Remusem.

\- Peter, chłopie – James położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. – Kim ona jest?

\- Ma na imię Iris – Peter zmarszczył brwi. – Jest na szóstym roku.

\- Iris i co dalej? – Dopytała Mia.

\- Słucham?

James rzucił Peterowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

\- Jak ma na nazwisko, Glizdogonie?

\- M… Mulciber.

\- Na Merlina – jęknęła Mia i odsunęła się na kilka kroków, kiedy jej brat w końcu stracił nad sobą panowanie.

\- Mulciber? – Ryknął James, wyrzucając ręce w górę. – Chodzisz z młodszą siostrą _Mulcibera_? Kompletnie zwariowałeś?

Remus patrzył na przyjaciela, zastanawiając się, czy się nie przesłyszał.

\- Stary, przecież przez wiele lat podobała ci się Mary. Nie pamiętasz, co zrobił jej Mulciber na piątym roku?

\- _Iris_ nie jest taka – przekonywał ich Peter. – Nie jest podobna do swojego brata. Przysięgam na swoje życie.

\- A więc wymykasz się na spotkania z Iris… Mulciber – Remus potrząsnął głową. – I pewnego razu…

\- Złapał mnie Filch – Peter skinął głową. Dłonie schował w kieszeniach szaty i bujał się na piętach, zawstydzony. – Zobaczył, że mapa wystaje mi z kieszeni i ją zabrał.

\- W porządku – James przestał się nerwowo przechadzać przed przerażonym przyjacielem. Teraz miał zdeterminowaną minę. – Syriusz skorzysta ze swojego scyzoryka i włamiemy się do biura Filcha.

To nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy Huncwoci włamywali się do biura odźwiernego i znając ich, Mia była pewna, że to nie byłby ostatni raz.

\- Nie – powiedziała nagle.

James odwrócił się do niej i posłał jej niemiłe spojrzenie.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „nie"?

\- Chodzi o to, że nie możecie Syriuszowi powiedzieć, w jaki sposób Peter stracił mapę. Jeżeli Syriusz dowie się, że Peter chodzi ze Ślizgonką, a w szczególności z siostrą Mulcibera, będzie tak, jakby się dowiedział, że ja chodzę ze Snapem. Pęknie – wyjaśniła. Widziała na twarzach Jamesa i Remusa zrozumienie, ale bardziej podobała jej się pełna przerażenia mina Petera, która świadczyła o tym, jak bardzo chłopak nie chciał się ściąć z wściekłym Blackiem. Po części Mia bardzo chciała, żeby jej chłopak rozłożył szczura na części, ale wiedziała, że mapa _musi_ zostać w gabinecie Filcha. A Syriusz by ją odzyskał po tym, co zrobiłby Peterowi. – Po drugie, musimy dać mapie odejść.

\- Odejść? – James nie zrozumiał. – Odejść gdzie?

\- Niedługo skończymy szkołę i mapa nie będzie nam potrzebna. Proponuję, żeby zostawić ją w biurze Filcha i pozwolić innym uczniom włamać się do niego i ją ukraść. Taka nasza spuścizna. Dziedzictwo Huncwotów.

Co dziwne, James wyglądał na rozbawionego tym pomysłem.

\- Coś, co sami stworzyliśmy, a co zostanie przekazane kolejnym pokoleniom Huncwotów, chcących uniknąć Filcha, prefektów i nauczycieli.

\- A jeżeli nikt nigdy jej nie odzyska? – Zapytał Remus.

\- To znaczy, że na nią nie zasługują – zachichotała Mia, a James i Remus zgodzili się z jej pomysłem.

\- Pete, przyjacielu – James westchnął. – Masz szczęście, że moja siostra cię lubi.

Peter roześmiał się i zignorował mordercze spojrzenie, jakie mu posłała. Mia zdecydowanie _nie lubiła_ Petera. Lubiła za to pozostałych. Fakt, że Peter wyszedł z tej sytuacji cało i zdrowo był tylko skutkiem ubocznym.

Pettigrew uśmiechnął się do Mii.

\- Dzięki, Mia.

\- Nie dziękuj mi – powiedziała. – Tylko uważaj na swojego małego węża i, na Merlina, nie daj się wplątać w poznanie jej rodziny. Może nie powinnam się wypowiadać w tej kwestii, biorąc pod uwagę to, że chodzę z Syriuszem, ale _wiesz_ , jaki jest Mulciber. Peter, Iris może być w porządku, ale jej rodzina na pewno taka nie jest.

\- Wiem o tym. Będę ostrożny. Naprawdę mi przykro, że straciłem mapę – powtórzył Peter, kiedy w czwórkę skierowali się ku Wieży Gryfonów. Mia zastanawiała się, w jaki sposób wyjaśnią Syriuszowi, że nie są już w posiadaniu mapy.

\- Wypadki chodzą po ludziach – James westchnął i spróbował skupić się na pozytywnych aspektach tej sytuacji. – Mia ma rację. Jak skończymy Hogwart, mapa przestałaby być nam potrzebna. Teraz należy do następnego pokolenia.

\- Jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień? – Zapytała Mia po chwili.

\- Pierwszy kwietnia – odpowiedział Remus. – Czemu pytasz?

Wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Bez powodu.

 _Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Fredzie i George'u Weasley_.


	79. Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe

Od tłumaczki: Dzisiaj bez większych fajerwerków. Zbliża się koniec szkoły. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 79 – ŻYCIE NIE JEST SPRAWIEDLIWE

31 maja 1978

Huncwoci i Mia zdecydowali się zostać w Hogwarcie podczas ferii wielkanocnych. Wymówili się od powrotu powtórkami do zbliżających się egzaminów, ale wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że w rzeczywistości zostali na zamku, bo Lily nie była jeszcze gotowa do nazwania Dworu Potterów „domem" w tak krótkim czasie po utracie własnego. James mieszkał z Lily w jednym pokoju przez kilka tygodni po utracie jej rodziców.

Kiedy czas na to pozwalał, Syriusz spał na kanapie w Pokoju Wspólnym Prefektów Naczelnych. Twierdził, że miał niewytłumaczalną potrzebę przebywania blisko czarownicy, która była mu bliska, jak siostra. Musiał być pewny, że dziewczyna była bezpieczna.

Mia nie miała nic przeciwko temu, bo dawało jej to możliwość unikania łóżka Syriusza nocą, kiedy na pewno zauważyłby nową bliznę na jej przedramieniu. Cały czas pamiętała, jak gwałtownie zareagował, widząc purpurową linię na jej żebrach. Nie miała ochoty na powtórkę z rozrywki.

Odbył się ostatni finał rozgrywek w Quidditcha w ich szkolnej karierze i, jak zwykle, Gryffindor zdominował boisko. I pomimo tego, że wygrali i zdobyli Puchar Quidditcha, Syriusz był zawiedziony, że nie udało mu się zrzucić z miotły Regulusa, ponieważ młodszy z Blacków był nieobecny. Chodziły pogłoski, że szukający Ślizgonów zachowywał się dziwnie od kiedy wrócił do szkoły po feriach wielkanocnych. Jego zachowanie przypominało Mii sztywną postawę Dracona z jej oryginalnego szóstego roku.

Na szczęście, będąc w posiadaniu słodkiego, srebrzystego Pucharu Quidditcha, ani James, ani Syriusz nie zwrócili uwagi na to, gdzie się znajduje i jak wygląda Regulus. Skupienie się na nowym rekordzie Quidditcha i sławie, jaka z nim szła w parze odwracało uwagę Syriusza od tego, że świętować powinien był z Mią.

Niestety, gdy minął miesiąc od kiedy Syriusz i Mia ostatni raz się z sobą kochali, a ich kontakt fizyczny ograniczył się jedynie do pieszczot w ubraniach, Mia wiedziała, że chociaż częściowo będzie musiała zdradzić swoją tajemnicę. Syriusz już zaczynał być podejrzliwy, bo Mia nie pozwalała mu się dotykać i doszło między nimi do dwóch sprzeczek. Podczas jednej Syriusz był pewny, że Mia zdecydowała, że jednak kocha Remusa i chce do niego wrócić. Podczas drugiej zemdlał, bo wmówił sobie, że Mia jest w ciąży.

\- Na pewno można na tobie polegać w trudnych momentach – warknęła sarkastycznie Mia, patrząc na Syriusza, który już odzyskiwał przytomność.

\- Wydaje mi się, że on trochę przesadza – powiedział Remus, który zdążył usłyszeć ostatnie zdania ich kłótni. – Ale z drugiej strony, kiedy my od jakiegoś czasu nie uprawialiśmy seksu, ja też zacząłem być podejrzliwy. Nakrzyczałem na ciebie i odszedłem.

\- Nakrzyczałeś? Ja uważam, że zrobiłeś cholerną scenę – Mia zachichotała, widząc, jak zmrużył oczy. – Sprowadzisz pozostałych? Chcę to już mieć za sobą.

\- Wszystkich?

\- Watahę, Huncwotów… Sprowadź cały cholerny rocznik. Mary, Alice i Frank to zobaczą, jeśli w przyszłości nie będę ostrożna. A skoro planują zostać Aurorami… - Jęknęła, sfrustrowana. – Wolałabym, żeby sami nie wyciągnęli żadnych wniosków.

\- Zrozumieją – zapewnił ją Remus.

\- Co zrozumieją? – Zapytał Syriusz, patrząc na nich spod przymkniętych powiek. – Masz jakąś tajemnicę?

Mia wykrzywiła się do swojego chłopaka.

\- Nie siadaj jeszcze. Ty dupku, uderzyłeś się w głowę, kiedy zemdlałeś.

\- Nie zemdlałem – Syriusz oburzył się, słysząc jej słowa, ale po chwili sięgnął dłonią za głowę i dotknął guza. Zmrużonymi oczami śledził Remusa, opuszczającego Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów. – Dlaczego nadal trzymasz coś przede mną w sekrecie? I dlaczego Lunatyk wie?

Mia westchnęła i przeklęła w myślach jego oskarżycielski ton.

\- Bo Remus był ze mną, kiedy to się stało. Tak jakby. Niedługo wszystko wyjaśnię.

\- Jak znalazłem się na kanapie? – Zapytał po chwili, rozglądając się wokół z ciekawością.

\- Przecież powiedziałam, że zemdlałeś – wyjaśniła, przeczesując palcami jego gęste włosy. Odsunęła jednak rękę, kiedy chciał ją złapać. Syriusz obdarzył ją wrogim spojrzeniem, kiedy się od niego odsunęła.

\- A zatem, skoro nie jesteś w ciąży – powiedział z westchnieniem ulgi. – I nie przyprawiasz mi rogów z Remusem…

Mia spojrzała na niego z największym oburzeniem, na jakie było ją stać.

\- Powiedziałem, że _nie_ przyprawiasz mi rogów, więc nie patrz tak na mnie. Po wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy, uważam, że ufasz mi na tyle, że powiedziałabyś mi, gdybyś coś do niego czuła – westchnął i opadł na poduszkę. Pozwolił jej znowu zagłębić palce w swoich włosach. – Dlaczego cały czas coś przede mną ukrywasz?

\- Ukrywałam to przed wszystkimi – przyznała Mia. – Nawet Jamie nie wie.

Syriusz szeroko otworzył oczy.

\- Jak źle?

\- Zanim wam powiem, będę oczekiwała złożenia Przysięgi Czarodzieja – powiedziała, mając nadzieję, że Syriusz zrozumie powagę sytuacji. – Ale musisz wiedzieć jedną rzecz: to, co chcę wam powiedzieć, nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą. W żaden sposób nie jesteś _odpowiedzialny_.

Wiedziała, że jakiś czas temu chłopak winił się za bliznę na jej żebrach. Przez przypadek przyznała, że w jakiś sposób był z nią związany, co było prawdą. A jednak ta blizna była inna. Syriusz – starszy Syriusz – prawie zginął, próbując nie dopuścić do jej powstania i nie chciała, żeby młodszy Syriusz uważał, że miał z nią coś wspólnego.

Dwadzieścia minut później jej przyjaciele i Peter zebrali się w sypialni chłopców, gdzie można było zablokować drzwi. Mia szybko rzuciła zaklęcie _Muffliato_ , żeby się upewnić, że nikt ich nie podsłucha, po czym zażądała od każdego złożenia Przysięgi Czarodzieja. Jak było do przewidzenia, James jako pierwszy przyrzekł na swoją magię, że zachowa w sekrecie wszystko, czego dowie się za chwilę. W jego ślady szybko podążyli Syriusz, Remus, Lily, Alice, Frank, Mary, a po chwili również Peter, chociaż on zrobił to z wahaniem.

\- Niektórzy z was już to wiedzą. Jestem adoptowana – szepnęła Mia i zauważyła zdumione spojrzenia Mary, Alice i Franka. Peter patrzył na nią i próbował ułożyć sobie w głowie wszystko, co o niej wiedział. – Urodziłam się w rodzinie Mugoli.

Obserwowała, jak wyraz twarzy Petera zmienia się od zdziwienia, przez irytację do obrzydzenia.

 _Mamy to_ , pomyślała. _Od kilku miesięcy ma ślizgońską dziewczynę czystej krwi i już się od nas oddala_. Ale w tym momencie nie interesowała jej skrzywiona dusza i uprzedzenia Petera. Gdyby to nie wydało się jej przyjaciołom podejrzane, nie włączyłaby go dzisiaj w swoją tajemnicę. Z jego powodu zażądała przysięgi.

\- Moja mugolska rodzina została wiele lat temu zaatakowana przez Śmierciożerców. Kiedy… Kiedy odeszli i okazało się, że nie mam żadnej rodziny, adoptowali mnie Potterowie.

\- _To_ jest twój wielki sekret? – Zapytała ironicznie Mary. – Mia, przecież nie będziemy o tobie gorzej myśleć z powodu twojego pochodzenia. I pamiętaj, że _byłaś_ urodzona w mugolskiej rodzinie. Teraz jesteś Potterem. Gdybyśmy mieli coś przeciwko osobom urodzonym w mugolskich rodzinach, nigdy byśmy się nie zaprzyjaźnili z Lily. Raczej byśmy ją przeklęli.

Lily prychnęła.

\- Jeśli ja nie dorwałabym was pierwsza.

Mia zaśmiała się i potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie. Wiem, że pozostaniecie moimi przyjaciółmi, bez względu na okoliczności. Widzicie, ja również zostałam wtedy zaatakowana – odkaszlnęła, zdenerwowana. – Ten atak spowodował, że na moim ciele została niemożliwa do usunięcia blizna. Nie mogę jej nawet zamaskować. Kiedy przybyłam do Hogwartu, profesor Dumbledore znalazł eliksir, który ukrył ją przed wzrokiem osób postronnych. Niestety, ten eliksir miał ograniczony czas działania.

Remus powiedział jej, że najlepsza będzie nieco zmodyfikowana wersja prawdy. Najlepsze kłamstwa bazują na prawdzie.

\- Czas minął i blizna jest znowu widoczna.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Mia – powiedział Remus, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Remus wie? – Jamie, zdumiony, uniósł brew. – Chodzi mi o to, że kiedy byliśmy dziećmi i zobaczyłem…Zapytałem o to mamę. Powiedziała mi wtedy, że kiedy zostałaś adoptowana, mama i tata pozwolili ci zacząć życie od nowa. Powiedziała, że jeśli będziesz chciała podzielić się swoją przeszłością, zrobisz to sama. To znaczy… Jak to możliwe, że Remus wie, a ja nie? Przecież jestem twoim bratem!

\- Remus był obok mnie, kiedy działanie eliksiru się skończyło – wyjaśniła Mia, wzruszając ramionami. Nie wiedziała, w jaki inny sposób załagodzić nastawienie brata. Złapała go za dłoń i lekko ścisnęła, zadowolona, kiedy oddał uścisk. – Widząc jego reakcję, zdecydowałam, że chcę, aby był obecny, kiedy pokażę wam bliznę. _Błagam_ , nie panikujcie.

James się wyprostował i Mia zauważyła, że Syriusz zrobił to samo. Chłopak wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Z ogromnym wahaniem – do ostatniej sekundy zastanawiała się nad tym, czy nie potraktować wszystkich Zaklęciem Niepamięci i do końca życia nosić długie rękawy – podciągnęła materiał i odsłoniła skórę na ramieniu, poznaczoną fioletowo-sinymi liniami.

Wszyscy zareagowali _dokładnie_ tak, jak się spodziewała.

Lily krzyknęła, odepchnęła Jamesa od Mii i mocno ją objęła. Mia czuła, że jej przyjaciółka, jej _siostra_ , drży i nie mogła przestać się zastanawiać, czy Lily przypadkiem nie bała się, że sama padnie ofiarą podobnego traktowania.

James miał kwaśną minę. Czuł ogrom bezsilności. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś zrobić, ale nie wiedział, co może pomóc. Remus przeszedł przez komnatę i położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, uziemiając go.

Frank i Alice stali niedaleko, patrząc na bliznę zdumionym wzrokiem. Próbowali zachować spokój, nie okazać Mii ani grama litości, wiedząc, że pogorszyłoby to sytuację.

Mary z kolei nie miała w sobie litości. Miała natomiast ogromne pokłady _wściekłości_. Wyciągnęła ręce i ujęła delikatnie nadgarstek Mii, żeby móc lepiej przyjrzeć się wyrytemu na jej skórze słowu. Wulgarne epitety spłynęły z jej ust w niekontrolowanym wybuchu.

\- Co za pierdolony gnój! Śmierciożercza kupa gówna! Na Merlina, powiedz mi, że dostał, na co zasłużył?

\- Owszem – Mia skinęła głową, przypominając sobie wykrwawiającą się, krztuszącą Bellatrix Lestrange. – Cierpiał bardziej, niż ja. Tego jestem pewna.

W kącie komnaty, na skraju swojego łóżka, siedział Peter. Nie patrzył na żadnego ze swoich przyjaciół. Na jego twarzy malowała się mieszanina mdłości i przerażenia. Mia chciała już go zapytać, jak się czuje, wyłącznie po to, żeby potwierdzić jego opinię o wyższości czystej krwi i Voldemorcie, ale nie miała okazji. W komnacie rozległ się huk i wszyscy rozejrzeli się, żeby zrozumieć, że Syriusz wyszedł.

\- Gdzie on, do diabła, idzie? – Warknęła z irytacją Mary.

\- Może… Po prostu potrzebuje być sam? – Zasugerowała z wahaniem Alice.

\- Nie – powiedział stanowczo James, zbliżając się wraz z Remusem i Peterem do drzwi. – Znam Syriusza. Będzie chciał się zemścić.

\- Ale przecież nie może się zemścić – zaoponowała Lily, kiedy wraz z chłopcami zbiegała po schodach. – Mia właśnie nam powiedziała, że odpowiednio się zajęto człowiekiem, który ją zranił.

\- To może nie mieć znaczenia – Mia zmarszczyła brwi, żałując, że nie rzuciła na komnatę zaklęć blokujących, zanim wyznała przyjaciołom prawdę. Takie zaklęcia powstrzymałyby ich od opuszczenia pomieszczenia do momentu, kiedy wszyscy by się uspokoili. – Jeśli nie znajdzie Śmierciożercy, który mnie zaatakował… A nie znajdzie… Zaatakuje pierwszego lepszego człowieka, który jest wystarczająco blisko Śmierciożerców.

Kilka minut później grupa Gryfonów znalazła się w lochu, niedaleko wejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Ich oczom ukazał się zakrwawiony Regulus Black przyszpilony do ściany różdżką Syriusza. W szarych oczach Syriusza błyszczało szaleństwo, a Regulus po raz pierwszy patrzył na swojego brata ze strachem.

Mia krzyknęła, widząc braci w takiej sytuacji i rzuciła Remusowi błagalne spojrzenie.

On i James natychmiast ruszyli przed siebie.

\- _Expelliarmus_ – krzyknął James i szybko schował do kieszeni wyrwaną Syriuszowi różdżkę.

Kiedy Syriusz zwrócił swój gorący gniew przeciwko przyjaciołom, bo przerwali coś, co wcale nie wyglądało na przesłuchanie, a bardziej przypominało demonstrację siły, przeciwstawił mu się Remus, korzystając ze swojej wilczej siły, aby poskromić przyjaciela.

Doskoczył do nich Frank i unieruchomił ramiona starszego Blacka, a Lily w tym samym czasie sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę.

\- _Somnus_ – mruknęła i Syriusz opadł bezwładnie w ramiona Remusa. – Nie martwcie się, on tylko śpi.

Gryfoni westchnęli z ulgą.

\- Zabierzcie go z powrotem do dormitorium – kontynuowała Lily. – Ja rzucę zaklęcia ochronne na drzwi wejściowe. Mary, idź do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Weź od pani Pomfrey Wywar Uspokajający.

Mary skinęła głową.

\- Jasne. Myślę, że przed egzaminami nie będzie problemu, żeby dostać podwójną dawkę.

\- Frank, Peter, Alice? – James przeczesał palcami potargane włosy. – Możecie pójść do Wielkiej Sali albo do biblioteki? Chodzi o to, żeby rozpowiedzieć innym uczniom, że Syriusz zachorował. Żeby nikt nie zadawał głupich pytań, kiedy Syriusz zniknie na parę godzin.

Kiedy opuścili loch, James spojrzał na Regulusa, który siedział na podłodze, wpatrując się zimnym wzrokiem w przeciwległą ścianę i przykładał dłoń do rany na karku, żeby zatamować krwawienie.

\- Co z nim?

\- Odejdźcie stąd – zdecydowała Mia. – Zajmijcie się Syriuszem. Ja niedługo do was dołączę.

\- Mia… - James zrobił krok w jej stronę, zaciskając kurczowo dłoń na różdżce.

\- Idź.

Kiedy Remus, James i Lily zabrali ze sobą nieprzytomnego Syriusza, Mia przyklękła przed rannym Ślizgonem i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Pozwól mi – wskazała dłonią jego kark.

Regulus skupił wzrok na jej twarzy i w jego oczach pojawiła się podejrzliwość.

\- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy – zapewniła go i wywróciła oczami, kiedy prychnął z niedowierzaniem. – Nieźle mi wychodzą Zaklęcia Uzdrawiające, ale skoro chcesz się wykrwawić, proszę bardzo. Wygrawerują na twoim nagrobku „Regulus Black: Uparty Dupek".

Regulus w odpowiedzi też wzniósł oczy do nieba.

\- Ty i mój brat jesteście siebie warci – wymamrotał.

\- Uznam to za komplement – odpowiedziała cicho i odsunęła jego rękę od rany, żeby bliżej się jej przyjrzeć. Obrażenie nie było głębokie, ale na pewno bardzo bolało. Mia doskonale wiedziała, że Syriusz świetnie celował, więc to było tylko ostrzeżenie. Bardzo uważnie się przyjrzała ranie, po czym machnęła nad nią różdżką, zamykając ją.

\- Czy ktokolwiek mi wyjaśni, co się właśnie stało? – Warknął Regulus, sycząc z bólu, kiedy jej zaklęcie zapiekło.

\- Syriusz ma problem ze Śmierciożercami – wyjaśniła. – Po tych wszystkich wiadomościach, które docierają do nas za pośrednictwem _Proroka Codziennego_ , spodziewałam się, że wybuchnie prędzej czy później.

\- A zaatakował _mnie_ , ponieważ…?

\- A jak myślisz? – Jej spojrzenie powędrowało ku jego lewemu przedramieniu.

Niekontrolowanym ruchem przyciągnął ramię do klatki piersiowej i spojrzał na nią w taki sposób, jakby szykował się do odparcia jej ataku. Ale kiedy z jego oczu zniknęły chłód i gniew, pozostawiając wyłącznie smutek i pustkę, Mia westchnęła i coś przyszło jej do głowy.

\- Będziesz potrzebował wyciągu z dyptamu, żeby nie została ci blizna. Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby pani Pomfrey zadawała ci zbędne pytania, wezwij Stworka. Jestem pewna, że dostarczy ci każdy eliksir – powiedziała, uważnie przyglądając się reakcji Regulusa.

Jego oczy minimalnie się rozszerzyły, kiedy rzuciła imieniem skrzata domowego.

\- Nic mi nie będzie.

\- Naprawdę? – Przekrzywiła lekko głowę. Wyglądała jak wąż, który szykuje się do ataku na czarodzieja. – Czyżby Stworek _źle_ się czuł?

\- Czy ty coś wiesz? – Oczy Regulusa niebezpiecznie się zwęziły.

 _Zaczyna się_ , pomyślała, czując jednocześnie przerażenie i dziwną ulgę.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś złym człowiekiem. I nie zrozum mnie źle, bo jako dziecko byłeś uciążliwym dupkiem. Ale wiem, że Syriusz chciał cię uratować tamtego dnia, gdy został zaatakowany w swoim domu. Kiedy próbowali _jego_ oznaczyć – zmarszczyła czoło, wspominając tamten dzień i zauważyła, że Regulus mocniej przycisnął do siebie swoje lewe ramię. – To niesprawiedliwe, że zostaliście w taki sposób rozegrani przeciwko sobie.

\- No cóż – Regulus odkaszlnął. – _Życie_ nie jest sprawiedliwe.

\- Nie – zgodziła się Mia. – Nie jest.

\- Nie masz zamiaru nikomu donieść?

Potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego? – Do jego głosu wróciła podejrzliwość.

Westchnęła, wyczerpana.

\- Z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, wiem jak zareagowałby Syriusz, gdyby miał stuprocentową pewność. I wiem, że znienawidziłby siebie samego za taką reakcję – wyjaśniła zgodnie z prawdą. Pamiętała głęboką nienawiść, jaką do swojego brata żywił starszy Syriusz, o której dowiedziała się kilka dni przed tym, gdy zrozumieli, że Regulus zdradził Voldemorta. – A po drugie, osobiście uważam, że nie jesteś jednym z nich. Nie jesteś do końca wierny. I uważam, że zgodzisz się ze mną w tej kwestii.

Regulus nie odpowiedział. Patrzył tylko na nią zimnym wzrokiem, ukrywając za obojętną fasadą swoje prawdziwe emocje, jakie odczuł w związku z jej słowami. Mia czuła się okropnie, wiedząc, że nie może mu pomóc, że nie może go ocalić, ale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak niesamowicie ważna była dla ich strony decyzja, którą Regulus musiał podjąć sam.

Wstała powoli z kolan, otrzepała szatę i włożyła różdżkę do kieszeni.

\- Przez jakiś czas unikałabym Syriusza, gdybym była na twoim miejscu. Na szczęście, nasz rocznik za kilka tygodni kończy szkołę, więc to nie powinien być duży problem.

Wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła się, żeby odejść.

\- Potter? – Zawołał za nią i Mia spojrzała przez ramię. Po chwili wahania, Regulus westchnął, a z jego twarzy znikła cała lodowata wściekłość. – Zajmij się moim bratem.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Mia zapukała do drzwi dormitorium chłopców i z uwagą obserwowała, jak Remus ostrożnie te drzwi otworzył. On i James stali sztywno na środku pokoju, zaś Lily siedziała na skraju łóżka Syriusza. Mia zmarszczyła czoło, wchodząc do środka i widząc, jak Remus natychmiast stawia ponownie osłony.

\- Jak on się czuje?

\- Jestem wkurzony – wymamrotał Syriusz, odwrócony do niej plecami, z głową spoczywającą na poduszce. Mia westchnęła i błagalnie spojrzała na Lily, prosząc o więcej informacji.

\- Obudziliśmy go, żeby mu podać Wywar Uspokajający…

Syriusz jęknął.

\- Który smakuje jak szczyny.

Lily wywróciła oczami.

\- Już nie jest tak źle.

\- Naprawdę? – Zapytała z powątpiewaniem Mia.

Syriusz prychnął, a Mia założyła, że była to jego wersja sarkastycznego śmiechu.

\- Został również poinformowany, że nie wolno mu opuścić Wieży bez kogoś z nas – dodał James, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Mia zwróciła uwagę na to, że różdżka Syriusza nadal znajdowała się w kieszeni szat Jamesa. Była za to niesamowicie wdzięczna. – I chciałbym utrzymać tę zasadę do momentu, kiedy ukończymy szkołę.

\- Odpierdol się, Rogaczu – wyjęczał Syriusz, a po chwili zawył z bólu, bo Lily mocno uderzyła go w potylicę.

\- Język. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że podchodzimy do tego tak spokojnie. Zaatakowałeś innego ucznia i zostałeś przyłapany na gorącym uczynku przez Prefektów Naczelnych i dwóch prefektów, którzy zamiast na ciebie _donieść_ , zdecydowali się ciebie ochronić.

\- Nie potrzebuję waszej cholernej ochrony – coś pękło w Syriuszu, ale nadal nie odwrócił się, żeby na nich spojrzeć. – I nie zaatakowałem żadnego ucznia. Zaatakowałem Śmierciożercę.

\- Zaatakowałeś własnego brata – poprawiła Mia.

\- Jedyni bracia, jakich posiadam, są w tym pokoju.

\- Jak się czuje Regulus? – Zapytał Remus, ignorując Syriusza.

\- Zaleczyłam ranę na jego karku i powiedziałam mu, żeby zdobył trochę Wywaru z Dyptamu, to nie będzie blizny – odpowiedziała, zostawiając dla siebie kilka istotnych szczegółów rozmowy, jaką przeprowadziła z młodym Śmierciożercą. Syriusz zesztywniał, słysząc jej słowa. – Tak, Syriuszu. _Uzdrowiłam_ twojego brata i powiedziałam mu, w jaki sposób nie zostanie mu blizna. Może wiesz, jaki _ja_ mam stosunek do blizn.

\- Zostawimy was samych – Remus posłał znaczące spojrzenie plecom Blacka. Gestem zaprosił Lily i Jamesa do wyjścia.

James zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał na Mię, bezgłośnie pokazując, że ma w kieszeni różdżkę Syriusza. Uniesieniem brwi zadał jej pytanie. Mia tylko potrząsnęła głową i wskazała drzwi, sugerując, że na wszelki wypadek powinien zabrać jego różdżkę ze sobą. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za tą trójką, Mia ponowie wzniosła zaklęcia ochronne i dodała do nich kilka własnych uroków, żeby powstrzymać Syriusza przed kolejną ucieczką.

Podeszła do jego łóżka i przeszła nad jego nieruchomą postacią. Ciężko opadła na materac po jego drugiej stronie i spojrzała w twarz wściekłego czarodzieja, którego przepełniały gorycz i Wywar Uspokajający.

\- Cześć – szepnęła.

\- Cześć.

\- Nie możesz mi tego robić, Syriuszu. Wiem, że czułeś bezsilność i uważałeś, że musisz zareagować, ale jeśli chcesz kiedyś zostać Aurorem, musisz nauczyć się panować nad swoim temperamentem – widziała, że chciał zaprotestować, więc rzuciła mu spojrzenie, po którym momentalnie zamilkł. – Już od dawna nie przejmuję się ani tą blizną, ani tym słowem.

Podwinęła rękaw i pokazała mu bliznę z bliska, odnotowując ze smutkiem, że odwrócił wzrok.

\- Jestem teraz taka paskudna?

Syriusz natychmiast na nią spojrzał, oburzony jej pytaniem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – prychnął. – Wszyscy mamy blizny.

Podwinął rękaw na lewej ręce i spojrzał na stary ślad po oparzeniu, które było pozostałością po Lucjuszu Malfoy'u, próbującym oznaczyć go Mrocznym Znakiem. Jego aura mieniła się wściekłością, gdy porównywał ich blizny.

\- Pierdoleni Śmierciożercy. A więc _dlatego_ nie dałaś mi się dotknąć od miesiąca?

\- Nie chciałam, żebyś zobaczył ją przypadkiem, tak jak tą drugą – podświadomie dotknęła dłonią swoich żeber. – Musiałam wymyślić jakiś sposób, żeby wam powiedzieć. Pomyślałam, że najłatwiej mi będzie powiedzieć wam wszystkim za jednym razem. Nie spodziewałam się, że się wściekniesz i kogoś zaatakujesz.

\- A czego się po mnie _spodziewałaś_? – Zapytał spokojnie i Mia nagle poczuła ogromną wdzięczność dla Mary za zdobycie Wywaru Uspokajającego. – Może ja sam nie byłem wtedy przytomny, ale Rogacz zdradził mi, że gdy _ja_ zostałem zaatakowany, _ty_ wzniosłaś tak silne zaklęcia wokół mojej sali, że Uzdrowiciele musieli wezwać Łamacza Klątw! Kiedy Remusowi grożono w Szpitalu świętego Munga, wszyscy podnieśliśmy różdżki przeciwko _Aurorom_. To chyba oczywiste, że zareagowałem tak gwałtownie, gdy zobaczyłem to słowo na twojej skórze!

\- Co tylko oznacza, że _wszyscy_ musimy się nauczyć panować nad sobą – uśmiechnęła się, ale ten uśmiech bardzo szybko zbladł. Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy Syriusza, pozwalając opuszkom palców dotknąć leciutko policzka chłopaka. – Chcę, żebyś mi obiecał, że nie będziesz ścigał Regulusa.

Syriusz parsknął i odwrócił od niej wzrok.

\- Mówię poważnie, Syriuszu. Proszę. Za niecały miesiąc opuszczamy Hogwart i nie chcę, żeby nasze wspólne życie po szkole rozpoczęło się od aresztowania ciebie za atak na własnego brata.

\- Jeśli wyzwę go na Pojedynek Czarodziejów, będę mógł go legalnie zaatakować – wytknął.

Mia warknęła.

\- Syriuszu!

\- Niech ci będzie – odpuścił. – Cholerna wiedźma zabrania mi przeklęcia Regulusa.

Mruczał coś pod nosem, zamykając oczy. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, zanurzył twarz w jej włosy i rozluźnił się.

\- Tak, biedny Syriusz nie może atakować Ślizgonów – dodała sarkastycznie Mia.

\- No właśnie – zgodził się, ignorując jej ton. – Taką masz nade mną moc, kotku. Nikogo nie zaatakuję. Muszę cię naprawdę kochać.

Mia westchnęła, słysząc jego słowa, ale nic nie powiedziała. Nie chciała zwracać mu na nie uwagi, nie wiedząc, czy nie powiedział ich przypadkiem. Trzymała go mocno w swoich ramionach, przytuliła twarz do jego klatki piersiowej i w końcu zasnęła.


	80. Ci, którzy powinni tu być

Od tłumaczki: Zakończenie siódmego roku, czyli coś, czego Mia nie przeżyła w swojej oryginalnej linii czasowej. Rozdział, w którym jest trochę śmiechu, trochę akcji… I niestety, w ostatniej linijce, trochę smutnych wiadomości. Ale mimo wszystko, życzę miłego czytania i do zobaczenia za tydzień.

(PS. Nie wiem, czy się Wam chwaliłam, ale we wrześniu biorę ślub… W tym tygodniu udało mi się załatwić prawie wszystko z nim związane – kupiłam suknię, buty i zamówiłam obrączki… Nawet nie wiecie, jakie to jest absorbujące i trudne zajęcie.)

ROZDZIAŁ 80 – CI, KTÓRZY POWINNI TU BYĆ

2 czerwca 1978

Ostatnia lekcja Zaawansowanych Eliksirów zgromadziła wszystkich uczniów przed jednym kociołkiem, za którym stał profesor Slughorn. Ponieważ nauczyciel nie miał już żadnej wiedzy do przekazania, poprosił swoich najlepszych studentów o pomoc w uzupełnianiu zapasów Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Wyłącznie Damokles Belby otrzymał pozwolenie, żeby pracować nad czymś innym. Stało się tak wyłącznie dlatego, że Belby poprosił Slughorna o pomoc w opatentowaniu eliksiru, który chłopak stworzył podczas zajęć. Damokles z dumą nazwał swój wynalazek Wywarem Tojadowym, odkrywając jego znaczenie dla populacji wilkołaków. Mia, Syriusz i Lily gorąco mu pogratulowali, podczas gdy Snape tylko prychał z niesmakiem.

\- Skończyłaś już? – Zapytała Mia, widząc, że Lily czyści swój kociołek, a następnie sięga do torby i wyciąga z niej małą, szklaną kulę. Dziewczyna uniosła brew, widząc, jak jej przyjaciółka z uśmiechem nalewa do kuli wody. – Chcę wiedzieć?

\- Przygotowałam prezent dla profesora Slughorna – odpowiedziała Lily z uśmiechem. – Zawsze był dla mnie bardzo miły, chociaż wiem, jakie ma odczucia względem Mugolaków. Może teraz zrozumiał, że talent nie ma nic wspólnego z czystością krwi. Jest, co prawda, Ślizgonem, ale chcę mu podziękować za wszystko, czego mnie nauczył.

Wyciągnęła z torby słój z płatkami kwiatów i skierowała się do biurka nauczyciela.

\- A ty skończyłaś? Bo mój obrońca czeka – rzucił ironicznie Syriusz, pakując swoje rzeczy po tym, jak zakorkował wszystkie fiolki z Eliksirem Uzupełniającym Krew, który miał uwarzyć. Widząc jej pytające spojrzenie, wskazał głową stojącego w progu Jamesa, który trzymał przed sobą wyciągniętą rękę i spoglądał niecierpliwym wzrokiem.

Po tym, jak Syriusz zaatakował Regulusa, Wataha zebrała się na naradę i wspólnie zdecydowała, że poza lekcjami Syriusz będzie oddawał swoją różdżkę Jamesowi na przechowanie do momentu, kiedy Black sam zadecyduje, że nie czuje potrzeby atakowania każdego napotkanego Ślizgona.

Mia rzuciła bratu promienny uśmiech.

\- Raczej ścigający. Idźcie przodem. Ja zaczekam na Lily. Zajmijcie nam miejsca – poprosiła, domyślając się, że biblioteka prawdopodobnie jest oblegana przez ich kolegów i koleżanki z siódmego roku.

Syriusz skinął głową, pocałował ją w policzek i skierował ku drzwiom. W progu rzucił swoją różdżkę na wyciągniętą dłoń Jamesa.

Mia odwróciła się i jej wzrok spoczął na Snapie, który korkował ponad tuzin fiolek z Eliksirem Pieprzowym. Po swojej krótkiej rozmowie z Regulusem, Mia zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że spędziła wiele lat w tej linii czasowej, będąc wściekłą na przyszłość. Potrzebna była rozmowa z halucynacją samej siebie, kilkanaście równań numerologicznych i wycieczka z Remusem w odmęty Myślodsiewni, żeby zdała sobie sprawę ze swojej goryczy. I z tego, że wolała napawać się tą goryczą, zamiast korzystać ze słów zawartych w liście starszego Remusa. Nie żyła przecież całą pełnią swojego życia, skoro koncentrowała się na przyszłości i na tym, czego nie mogła zmienić.

Większość tego czasu spędziła będąc wściekłą na czarodzieja, który siedział przed nią. Była na niego zła, bo ją popchnął na kamienną ścieżkę, doprowadzając do wrogich stosunków między nim i Jamesem. Była na niego zła, bo był paskudnym przyjacielem dla Lily, bo był podły dla niej, bo przeklinał Jamesa i Syriusza przy każdej możliwości. Bo nigdy nie stanął w obronie swojej przyjaciółki. Była na niego wściekła, bo wiedziała, że to Severus Snape podsłucha i przekaże Voldemortowi część przepowiedni, która przyczyni się do śmierci Jamesa i Lily, a Franka i Alice doprowadzi do tragicznego stanu. Na tym jej gniew się nie kończył. Była na niego wściekła, bo mężczyzna całą swoją nastoletnią gorycz przeniósł w przyszłość, gdzie publicznie, wielokrotnie był okrutny dla Harry'ego. W uspokojeniu jej złości nie pomagał też fakt, że w przyszłości nazwie ją „nieznośną wiem-to-wszystko" i będzie miał ubaw z jej przeklętych zębów… Ten dupek!

Ale skoro potrafiła się przemóc i zobaczyć odkupienie na drodze Regulusa… Skoro potrafiła wybaczyć Draconowi lata tortur… Była pewna, że potrafi spojrzeć na Severusa Snape'a i zobaczyć osobę, która pewnego dnia będzie najważniejsza dla zakończenia wojny. Zapewnił im nie tylko dostęp do Miecza Gryffindora i do szkoły, ale również na wszelkie sposoby chronił uczniów Hogwartu przed złem bliźniąt Carrow. Dziesiątki lat będzie szpiegował, ryzykując swoim życiem tylko po to, żeby w końcu je stracić. Dupek, czy nie, Severus Snape zginie, znajdując się po stronie światła, robiąc dobry uczynek.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? – Zapytała.

\- Poradzę sobie – odpowiedział chłodno.

\- Chciałam cię przeprosić – poprawiła pasek torby, którą miała przewieszoną przez ramię. Wstała, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Nie powinnam była cię uderzyć…

\- Dwukrotnie – wtrącił Snape, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Kontynuował swoją pracę.

\- Dwukrotnie – zgodziła się Mia z uśmiechem. – Przyznam szczerze, zasługiwałeś na to, ale powinnam mieć na uwadze fakt, że nie mogę oczekiwać od innych uprzejmego traktowania, kiedy ja sama tak szybko uciekam się do fizycznej brutalności. Jeśli poczujesz się od tego lepiej, wiedz, że nie jesteś jedynym Ślizgonem, którego uderzyłam.

Z dumą pomyślała o ciosach, którymi poczęstowała zarówno Dracona, jak i Lucjusza Malfoy'ów.

\- Bardzo mało mnie obchodzą twoje fizyczne zażyłości z moimi kolegami, jak również twoja żałosna próba przeprosin – Snape okazał zdziwienie, kiedy Mia nie złapała haczyka i tylko się do niego uśmiechnęła. Wyglądała tak, jakby rozmawiała z bliskim znajomym, a nie człowiekiem, który zatruł jej kilka lat życia.

\- Chcę ci również przebaczyć – powiedziała cicho, a jej uśmiech przygasł.

Nie pytając nawet, co przebacza mu Mia, Snape najeżył się z wściekłości.

\- A skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że potrzebuję twojego przebaczenia?

\- Może nie w tym momencie, ale mogę ci obiecać, że pewnego dnia będziesz potrzebował mojego przebaczenia, Severusie Snape. Pewnego dnia zrobisz coś, czego będziesz żałował do końca swoich dni – zerknęła na jego lewe ramię.

Instynktownie Snape przyciągnął ramię do piersi, tak jak wcześniej zrobił to Regulus.

 _Na Merlina, obaj muszą popracować nad odruchami, jeśli chcą kiedyś umknąć z życiem od Śmierciożerców_ , pomyślała, potrząsając głową.

\- Któregoś dnia zrozumiesz, jakie konsekwencje będą miały twoje decyzje, podjęte pod wpływem gniewu i zazdrości. Wtedy zapragniesz przebaczenia, ale nie będzie nikogo, kto by mógł ci przebaczyć – obejrzała się przez ramię i zobaczyła, że uradowana Lily prawie znikła w silnym uścisku ramion profesora Slughorna. Przepiękna rybka pływała w szklanej kuli, która teraz stała na biurku nauczyciela. Mia ponownie spojrzała na Snape'a, który gapił się na Lily nie z pożądaniem, a ze smutkiem i tęsknotą. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy kiedykolwiek miała taki wyraz twarzy, kiedy myślała o Harrym.

\- Snape, jak już zrozumiesz, co takiego uczyniłeś – szepnęła, subtelnie wskazując jego Mroczny Znak. – Pamiętaj, że w Hogwarcie pomoc zostanie udzielona tym, którzy o nią proszą.

Snape obnażył zęby z groźnym grymasie.

\- A co to, do diabła, ma znaczyć?

Westchnęła z frustracją. Nawet gdyby _chciała_ powiedzieć mu prawdę, Tacere Veritas jej nie pozwoli.

\- Kiedyś zrozumiesz. Pewnego dnia.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytała Lily, podchodząc ostrożnie do Mii, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie Snape'owi, który szybko odwrócił wzrok. Mia rozumiała, dlaczego.

\- Tak, w porządku. Chciałam się pożegnać ze Snapem – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Zasłużył sobie na to tym, że przez siedem lat byliśmy w jednej klasie, nie sądzisz?

Lily zmrużyła oczy i zerknęła na przedramię Mii, wiedząc, jakie słowo było ukryte pod rękawem szaty. Dokładnie to samo słowo było przyczyną zakończenia przyjaźni między Severusem i Lily.

W końcu Lily podniosła wzrok i z obojętną miną spojrzała na Snape'a.

\- Do widzenia, Severusie. Powodzenia na egzaminach i… Powodzenia w życiu, jakiekolwiek by ono nie było.

Snape zachował kamienną twarz, ale Mia zobaczyła błysk nienazwanej emocji w jego oczach, kiedy skinął Gryfonkom głową, nadal niezdolny spojrzeć na swoją byłą przyjaciółkę.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

24 czerwca 1978

Błonia Hogwartu zostały otwarte dla rodziny i przyjaciół uczniów z rocznika 1978. Dzień był przepiękny i nauczyciele zdecydowali się zorganizować uroczystość pod gołym niebem, a nie w namiotach. Przed sceną ustawiono wiele rzędów kolorowych krzeseł, do których uczniowie prowadzili swoich rodziców. Krzesła były zaczarowane w taki sposób, żeby odwzorowywać barwy Domu, do którego przynależał dany uczeń.

Mia odprowadziła swojego ojca do złotego krzesła, do którego przyczepiona była tabliczka z jego nazwiskiem. Charlus pocałował ją w czoło i roześmiał się głośno, gdy podniósł wzrok. Mia odwróciła się i jej oczom ukazał się James, machający wariacko ręką do ojca oraz Syriusz, który korzystając z nieuwagi przyjaciela powoli skracał spodnie i wierzchnie szaty Jamesa bezróżdżkowym zaklęciem. W momencie, kiedy odsłonięte zostały kolana Jamesa, chłopak poczuł zmianę, odwrócił się na pięcie do Syriusza i uderzył go pięścią w ramię. Następnie zwrócił się do Lily z prośbą, żeby dziewczyna naprawiła jego strój.

Pozostali uczniowie z ich wesołej gromadki przyjaciół, wszyscy odziani w czerwono-złote szaty, stali w kolejce, która ustawiła się do odebrania świadectwa ukończenia szkoły.

\- Powinnaś stanąć z kolejce, kochanie – powiedział Charlus.

\- Mam jeszcze dużo czasu. Czy to dziwne, że jestem zdenerwowana? – Zapytała, ale Charlus nie miał okazji jej odpowiedzieć, bo właśnie miejsce obok niego zajęła dostojna czarownica z żywym sępem na ramieniu.

Charlus rzucił ptakowi przerażone spojrzenie, a Mia odkaszlnęła i uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.

\- Lady Longbottom.

Czarownica skinęła głową i zmrużonymi oczami spojrzała na Mię.

\- Potterowie, no tak. Nie miałam okazji w zeszłym roku przekazać kondolencji – jej wzrok spoczął na Charlusie. – Twoja żona była wspaniałą kobietą i najprzyjemniejszym członkiem jej wrednej rodziny.

Charlus zachichotał.

\- W tej kwestii możemy się zgodzić.

Przez kolejne dziesięć minut Augusta Longbottom narzekała na nieprzyjemną parę, która zajęła miejsce po jej prawej stronie (państwo Pettigrew), a której zdecydowanie unikała przez całą uroczystość. Następnie na parę, która siedziała przed nimi (państwo Brown), którzy bardzo chcieli wciągnąć ją w rozmowę na temat ślubu Franka i Alice.

\- Nasz najstarszy syn, Robert, ożenił się w zeszłym roku – pani Brown uśmiechnęła się do Augusty i Charlusa, wskazując czarodzieja o kasztanowych włosach, który siedział obok niej. Do niego kleiła się chichocząca blondynka, która za każdym razem zwracała się do swojego męża per „Wobbie".

Zarówno Charlus, jak i Augusta spojrzeli na młodą kobietę z przerażeniem, ale Mia widziała, że jej ojciec powstrzymuje śmiech. Dziewczyna, przypominając sobie nieprzyjemne, upokarzające momenty ze swojego oryginalnego szóstego roku zdecydowała, że czas na nią i ucałowawszy ojca w policzek, wróciła do swoich przyjaciół.

\- Na Merlina – jęknęła Mary, patrząc nad ramieniem zbliżającej się Mii. – Wydaje mi się, że moja matka próbowała poderwać ojca Pandory.

Mia obróciła się, żeby przyjrzeć się matce Mary, Begonii Macdonald, która otaksowała spojrzeniem przechodzącego czarodzieja. Mężczyzna przełknął głośno ślinę i oddalił się szybciej, niż do niej podszedł. Begonia roześmiała się wdzięcznie.

\- Jakie to cudowne – powiedziała z uśmiechem Pandora. Jej eleganckie, niebiesko-brązowe szaty były rozpięte, ujawniając, że dziewczyna miała pod nimi jaskrawopomarańczową sukienkę. – Mój tata jest bardzo nerwowy, kiedy chodzi o czarownice. Uważam, że w głębi duszy podoba mu się, że ktoś z nim flirtuje.

\- Nie przyszedł – wymamrotał Remus, rozglądając się uważnie. Mia popatrzyła w tym samym kierunku i zauważyła puste krzesło z tabliczką z nazwiskiem „LUPIN". Zmarszczyła czoło i przyciągnęła do siebie przyjaciela, mocno go ściskając. Lily, Syriusz i James również okazali swoje poparcie. W pewnym momencie doszło do tego, że wszyscy Gryfoni trwali w grupowym uścisku.

\- Mogłoby być gorzej, Lunatyku. _Moi_ rodzice mogliby się pojawić – Syriusz wskazał dłonią dwa puste krzesła pośrodku tłumu, opatrzone nazwiskiem „BLACK". – Ale na wszelki wypadek, gdyby zdecydowali się pokazać, zaczarowałem te krzesła, żeby odgryzły tyłek każdemu, kto na nich usiądzie.

Ceremonia trwała w najlepsze i wszyscy absolwenci otrzymali świadectwa ukończenia szkoły wraz z gratulacjami od dyrektora i grona pedagogicznego. Slughorn chwilę dłużej ściskał dłonie swoich ulubionych uczniów. Profesor Broadmoor, ich siódmy i ostatni nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią, podszedł do Mii, Remusa i Jamesa, żeby pogratulować im wybitnych osiągnięć.

Gdy przyszła kolej Syriusza na odebranie świadectwa z rąk dyrektora, Minerva McGonagall zabrała Dumbledore'owi pergamin z ręki i stanęła na drodze Syriusza z błyskiem w oku. Zamiast świadectwa podała mu coś innego.

Syriusz zawahał się, ale przyjął pergamin z rąk zastępczyni dyrektora, która teraz uśmiechała się do niego złośliwie. Zerknąwszy na treść trzymanego w dłoni dokumentu, roześmiał się głośno. Mia poznała, że jest to praca domowa, którą Syriusz kiedyś przykleił do biurka nauczycielki.

\- Czy to znaczy, że będziesz za mną tęsknić, Minnie? – Syriusz mrugnął do niej zawadiacko, a profesor McGonagall zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- To znaczy, _Syriuszu_ – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, pierwszy raz zwracając się do niego po imieniu. Podała mu jego świadectwo. – Że jedynym powodem, dla którego zejdziesz z tej sceny ze swoimi włosami nietkniętymi po tym, jak wielokrotnie skalałeś moje biurko, jest fakt, że głównie dzięki tobie Gryffindor wygrał najwięcej Pucharów Quidditcha z rzędu w ciągu ostatnich pięćdziesięciu lat.

\- Przestań ze mną flirtować – Syriusz posłał nauczycielce szeroki uśmiech, a z kolei z jej twarzy zniknęła beztroska. – Przecież wiesz, że jestem szczęśliwie zajętym facetem. Wstydziłabyś się, Minnie!

Dumbledore długo przemawiał do zgromadzonych, co sprawiło, że przynajmniej kilka osób zasnęło na swoich krzesłach. Dopiero, gdy zaczął wymieniać sukcesy pokolenia właśnie kończącego szkołę, przykuł do siebie niepodzielną uwagę tłumu. Dyrektor chwalił Damoklesa Belby'ego za jego talent do Eliksirów i wyjawił, że student został już przyjęty do działu badawczo-rozwojowego Szpitala świętego Munga. Otto Bagman został zakontraktowany jako ścigający w barwach Os z Wimbourne, tej samej drużyny, w której wcześniej grał jego brat.

Dumbledore dużo czasu poświęcił, wychwalając Franka i Alice oraz, co zdziwiło niektórych obecnych, Syriusza. Cała trójka została zaakceptowana, bez względu na wyniki egzaminów, we wczesnym programie treningowym dla Aurorów, w Departamencie Przestrzegania Magicznego Prawa.

James dostał oklaski za wyjątkowy talent w przewodzeniu gryfońskiej drużynie Quidditcha przy jednoczesnym uzyskaniu bardzo wysokich wyników egzaminów. Swoją umiejętność godzenia ze sobą trudnych obowiązków potwierdził zaś na siódmym roku, doskonale sprawdzając się w roli Prefekta Naczelnego. Mia trochę się obawiała, że takie publiczne wychwalanie chłopaka mocno rozedmie jego ego, ale jeden rzut oka na rozpromienioną miłością twarz Lily powiedział Mii, że jej brat nie musi już się przed nią puszyć, żeby przyciągnąć jej uwagę.

Następnie Dumbledore powiedział zgromadzonym, że aż czworo uczniów przystępujących w tym roku do egzaminów pobiło dotychczasowe rekordy. Jako pierwszy wywołany został Snape, który otrzymał pochwałę i został poklepany po plecach przez dyrektora za ustanowienie najwyższego wyniku z Eliksirów w ciągu ostatnich stu lat. Lily jeszcze bardziej się rozpromieniła i zawstydziła, kiedy Dumbledore zdradził, że zdobyła najwięcej punktów na egzaminie z Zaklęć, ku uciesze profesora Flitwicka. Mia, oczywiście, przeszła jak burza przez egzamin z Transmutacji, ku jednoczesnej dumie i niezadowoleniu profesor McGonagall. Ale z nich wszystkich najważniejszy był _Remus_ , który stał wyprostowany jak struna, nieśmiało się uśmiechając, kiedy Dumbledore wyjaśniał, że to właśnie ten student miał najwyższą łączną ocenę z egzaminów. Ocenę, która stawiała chłopaka na zupełnie innym poziomie, niż wszyscy jego koledzy i koleżanki z roku razem wzięci.

\- Nie mógłbym być z was bardziej dumny, niż jestem – powiedział z uśmiechem Charlus, zbliżając się do nastolatków z otwartymi ramionami. Zaczął się śmiać, kiedy rzuciła się na niego cała gromada. – Dlaczego profesor McGonagall tak krzywo na ciebie patrzyła, Syriuszu?

\- A skąd _ja_ mam wiedzieć? Ta kobieta nie może oderwać ode mnie wzroku – odpowiedział Syriusz, udając niewiedzę i zachichotał, kiedy Mia uderzyła go w ramię.

Charlus przeniósł wzrok na swoją córkę i Remusa.

\- Jestem ciekawy jednej rzeczy. W jaki sposób łączna ocena z egzaminów Remusa jest wyższa od oceny Mii?

Słysząc pytanie, Mia wykrzywiła się brzydko do przyjaciela, który odpowiedział głębokim, bogatym śmiechem.

\- Praktyczny egzamin z Obrony przed Czarną Magią był podzielony na dwie części. Podczas pierwszej prezentowaliśmy umiejętność rzucania różnych ofensywnych i defensywnych zaklęć. Mia dostała najwyższe oceny z tej części – wyjaśnił James, chichocząc pod nosem. – Drugą częścią były pojedynki. Profesor Broadmoor zdecydował, że Mia i Lunatyk będą się pojedynkować ze sobą.

Mia wydęła wargi.

\- To nie było _śmieszne_.

Syriusz wyszczerzył do niej zęby.

\- Och, kotku. Naprawdę _było_.

Charlus uniósł brew.

\- Co się stało?

\- W trakcie pojedynku, Remus… - Szepnęła Lily, zanosząc się śmiechem. – Transmutował Mię w lisa.

Cała grupa roześmiała się kosztem żartu, który Remus wyciął Mii.

Oczywiście, Remus nie _transmutował_ Mii w lisa, jak założyła większość obserwatorów, tylko rzucił na nią niewerbalne zaklęcie, które wymusiło na niej przemianę w Animaga. Była tak zszokowana tym posunięciem, że opuściła gardę i nie była przygotowana na kolejny atak. Wręcz musiała się poddać. Gdyby zmieniła się z powrotem w człowieka, zdradziłaby się ze swoją sekretną umiejętnością. Dlatego czekała, aż Remus odczyni swój urok, jednocześnie przegrywając pojedynek.

\- Oszukiwał – prychnęła Mia.

\- Wcale nie – Remus odpowiedział uśmiechem, nadal ciesząc się z tej wygranej w pojedynku. – Bardzo dokładnie trzymałem się zasad. Znalazłem i wykorzystałem słabość przeciwnika, żeby wygrać.

\- Oto są słowa oszusta.

\- Cóż, może to nieważne, jak do tego doszło. Jestem dumny z tego, że znam i, w niektórych przypadkach, jestem ojcem tak utalentowanych młodych ludzi – radosny uśmiech Charlusa przygasł po chwili. Zanim kontynuował, upewnił się, że żadna osoba postronna go nie słyszy. – Albus poinformował mnie, że poza świadectwami, otrzymaliście od niego zaproszenia.

Każdy z Gryfonów skinął ostrożnie głową.

\- Dobrze. W takim razie nadszedł czas, żebyście przeczytali zaproszenia, zapamiętali to, co na nich napisano i natychmiast je zniszczyli.

W jednej chwili nastolatkowie rozłożyli niewielkie kawałki pergaminu, które otrzymali na scenie od dyrektora podczas rozdawania dyplomów.

I chociaż Mia miała pewne podejrzenia w związku z tym, co było zapisane na zaproszeniu, uderzyły w nią przeczytane słowa:

 _Kwatera główna Zakonu Feniksa znajduje się w Wieży Tut, we wsi Tutshill, w Anglii._

\- Nie rozumiem – wyjąkał Peter.

\- Zapamiętaj, zniszcz i później zadawaj pytania – powiedział Charlus.

\- _Incendio_ – Mia jako pierwsza spaliła kawałek pergaminu, który trzymała w dłoni, a pozostali szybko poszli w jej ślady. Niektórzy rozumieli, co się właśnie stało. Inni, w tym Peter, nie mieli o niczym pojęcia.

\- Wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione później – na twarz Charlusa wrócił dumny uśmiech, gdy dołączyli do nich państwo Brown, państwo Pettigrew, Begonia Macdonald i Augusta Longbottom.

\- Zebrała nam się bardzo utalentowana grupa młodych ludzi – powiedział Lord Potter do pozostałych rodziców. – Uważam, że należy wznieść toast za ich osiągnięcia.

Za zebranymi pojawił się z cichym pyknięciem skrzat domowy, trzymający przed sobą tacę pełną różnych drinków.

Kiedy Syriusz i Mia sięgnęli po kielichy z elfim winem, James szybko wskoczył pomiędzy nich i skrzata domowego z okrzykiem „Po moim trupie", po czym rozdał wszystkim kremowe piwa.

\- Za nasze dzieci, przyszłość Czarodziejskiego Świata, jak również za tych, którzy powinni dzisiaj być z nami, ale ich nie ma – powiedział Charlus, unosząc butelkę, a w jego oczach zagościł smutek.

Remus skinął głową i posłał starszemu Potterowi spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności.

\- Za Hope Lupin.

\- Za Aarona Macdonalda – Mary uśmiechnęła się do swojej matki, która nieelegancko pociągnęła nosem i chusteczką dotknęła kącika oka.

\- Za Edgara Longbottoma – dodał z dumą Frank, unosząc swoją butelkę. Spotkało się to z aprobującym skinieniem głowy jego matki.

\- Za Harolda i Aster Evans – odezwała się Lily, a w jej głosie można było wychwycić łzy. Dziewczyna oparła głowę na ramieniu Jamesa, który natychmiast otoczył ramieniem jej barki.

James wzniósł butelkę, patrząc w oczy ojca.

\- Za Doreę Potter.

\- Za Doreę Potter – powtórzyła Mia.

\- Za Doreę Potter – zgodził się cicho Syriusz.

W tym momencie skończył się czas nostalgii, czas wspominania i świętowania. Chwilę po tym, jak Gryfoni skończyli wznosić swoje toasty za zmarłych rodziców, błonia rozświetlił blask. W tłum wmieszały się wstęgi czarnego dymu i Mia cicho krzyknęła na widok Śmierciożerców w pełnych uniformach.

W tym jednym momencie, kiedy ogarnęła ją panika, Mia wróciła myślami do Bitwy o Hogwart, która zakończyła Drugą Wojnę Czarodziejów. I pomimo tego, że tym razem zaatakowała tylko garstka Śmierciożerców, byli równie niebezpieczni, co setki. Instynktownie Mia stanęła przed Syriuszem i Remusem, ale żaden z nich nie pogodziłby się z ukrywaniem za jej plecami.

Gryfoni natychmiast się rozdzielili, formując małe grupki, stając do siebie plecami, żeby chronić siebie nawzajem. Wyciągnęli różdżki i rozpoczęli atak na zamaskowanych Śmierciożerców, ogłuszając tak wielu, jak się dało.

Grono pedagogiczne natychmiast ruszyło do boju, starając się bronić tych, którzy byli zbyt młodzi lub zbyt starzy, żeby samodzielnie dać sobie radę. Profesor McGonagall stała przed przynajmniej dziesiątką dzieci, walcząc przeciwko dwójce napastników. Profesor Flitwick przebiegł obok nich szybciej, niż Mia się po nim spodziewała i po drodze rzucał w Śmierciożerców groźnie wyglądającymi klątwami. Dumbledore bez problemu unikał zaklęć zmierzających w jego stronę. Jednak zamiast walczyć, uniósł różdżkę, żeby aktywować ponownie czary ochronne, które pozwalały na Aportację w Hogwarcie ze względu na odwiedzających rodziców.

Mia zauważyła, że jej ojciec stoi obok Augusty Longbottom, która posłała w stronę szarżującego Śmierciożercy nielegalne, chociaż nie Niewybaczalne, zaklęcie ofensywne. Z ramienia napastnika buchnęła krew.

Za plecami miała Syriusza i Remusa. Ochraniali się nawzajem. Spostrzegła, że James, Lily i Peter robią dokładnie to samo. Po drugiej stronie miejsca wyznaczonego dla gości stali Frank, Alice i Mary.

\- Jamie! – Wrzasnęła Mia i rzuciła Zaklęcie Oszałamiające na Śmierciożercę, który właśnie celował w jej brata. Czarodziej w czarnych szatach poleciał kilka metrów do tyłu, lądując na kilku kolorowych krzesłach. James ruszył przed siebie, żeby ująć tego człowieka, ale uprzedził go inny Śmierciożerca, który złapał swojego wspólnika za nadgarstek i Aportował się wraz z nim.

Wyglądało na to, że pozostali Śmierciożercy pomyśleli tak samo. Jeden za drugim, znikali tak szybko, jak się pojawili. Zdążyli uciec zanim Dumbledore przywrócił pełną moc Zaklęć Ochronnych. Mia widziała w ich oczach furię. Byli wściekli, że napotkali taki opór. Należało im się.

To nie była prezentacja ich potęgi. Nie była to też misja zamordowania Dumbledore'a. Nie, to była wiadomość. Voldemort właśnie pokazał Dumbledore'owi, że nie boi się wejść bez pozwolenia na teren dyrektora i poczynać sobie według swoich upodobań. Chciał wywołać panikę wyłącznie dla samego faktu wywołania paniki.

Ale to była również tragedia.

Najpierw przeliczono uczniów. Zajęli się tym James i Lily, ostatni raz w swoich rolach Prefektów Naczelnych. Ich zadaniem było dowiedzieć się, kto był ranny, kto zginął, a kogo ewentualnie brakowało. Wielu uczniów odniosło niewielkie obrażenia, trzech zginęło. Co gorsza, zginęło dużo więcej dorosłych czarodziejów.

Na koniec okazało się, że brakuje wyłącznie jednego studenta. Severusa Snape'a.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

6 sierpnia 1978

\- Ja, James Potter…

\- Ja, Syriusz Black…

\- Ja, Lily Evans…

\- Ja, Remus Lupin…

\- Ja, Peter Pettigrew…

\- Ja, Frank Longbottom…

\- Ja, Alice Longbottom…

\- Ja, Mary Macdonald…

\- Ja, Mia Potter, przysięgam być lojalna członkom Zakonu Feniksa, przysięgam służyć z wykorzystaniem wszystkich moich umiejętności, przysięgam dobrowolnie i honorowo chronić pozostałych członków Zakonu Feniksa oraz wszystkich obywateli Czarodziejskiego Świata. Przysięgam zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby położyć kres czasom terroru wprowadzonym przez Śmierciożerców i mrocznych czarodziejów.

Wypowiedziała słowa przysięgi, ale nie poczuła żadnego wiążącego wpływu magii. Jakaś jej część chciała zaproponować prowokowanie więzi podczas składania przysięgi, zdając sobie sprawę, że to brak tej więzi pozwoli niektórym członkom Zakonu, szczególnie Peterowi, złamać przysięgę, którą właśnie dobrowolnie złożył.

Nowi rekruci siedzieli z tyłu komnaty, podczas gdy starsi członkowie Zakonu rozmawiali o sposobach ochrony najznamienitszych rodzin czarodziejów urodzonych w rodzinach Mugoli oraz właścicieli mniejszych biznesów, którzy otwarcie sprzeciwiali się supremacji czystej krwi. To właśnie oni byli potencjalnymi, najbardziej prawdopodobnymi celami.

Mia uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem, patrząc jak Alice nerwowo bawi się swoją obrączką. Ich pierwsze plany zakładały, że ślub odbędzie się późnym latem, ale zarówno Alice, jak i Frank zdecydowali się przyspieszyć ceremonię po ataku Śmierciożerców. Matka Alice była jedną z ofiar i planowanie wesela bez jej udziału stało się dla dziewczyny zbyt bolesne. Z tego powodu Augusta Longbottom pociągnęła za wszystkie sznurki, za które trzeba było pociągnąć, żeby ceremonia odbyła się szybciej, bez udziału osób postronnych.

Frank i Syriusz wyglądali na wyczerpanych. Black opierał ciężko głowę na ramieniu Mii, próbując nie zasnąć. Było to niesamowicie trudne, słuchając nerwowego wykładu Alastora Moody'ego na temat braku ochrony wokół Banku Gringotta, gdzie widziano osoby podejrzane o przynależność do Śmierciożerców: Bellatrix i Rudolfa Lestrange'ów. I chociaż nie mieli żadnych twardych dowodów przeciwko małżeństwu Lestrange, Bellatrix przyciągnęła do siebie niechcianą uwagę wydzierając się w głębi banku na temat dodatkowych zabezpieczeń skarbca.

Od Mii aż promieniowała złość, kiedy słuchała jego wywodu. Przy każdym zirytowanych westchnięciu, które wyrywało się spomiędzy jej zaciśniętych ust, Dumbledore rzucał jej zaciekawione spojrzenie i uprzejmy uśmiech, od których prawie zagotowała jej się krew. Mia pogodziła się z przyszłością i zdecydowała się nie brać aktywnego udziału w działaniach, które mogły ją zmienić, ale jednocześnie doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa to, że ona _wiedziała_ , co się dzieje, a pozostali jedynie się _domyślali_.

\- Syriuszu – szepnęła. – Syriuszu, chrapiesz.

Powoli podniósł zmęczone powieki i spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością zaspanymi, szarymi oczami.

\- Dzięki, kochanie.

Mia prychnęła.

\- Stała czujność.

Syriusz wywrócił oczami i rozejrzał się po małym salonie Wieży Tut, gdzie odbywało się spotkanie. Alastor Moody – cały czas posiadający swoje dwie nogi i oboje oczu – kłócił się z innym członkiem Zakonu i jednocześnie Aurorem, Edgarem Bonesem. Tematem sprzeczki były problemy przy ostatnim aresztowaniu Śmierciożercy. Ktoś źle się obchodził z materiałem dowodowym.

\- Ten człowiek to wariat – szepnął Syriusz do Mii, patrząc na Moody'ego.

Zdążyło minąć kilka dni od ataku na błonia Hogwartu, gdy Alastor Moody zdecydował się zaciągnąć Franka, Alice i Syriusza do Ministerstwa, żeby rozpocząć ich szkolenie. Frank i Syriusz zostali partnerami i trenowali pod bezpośrednim nadzorem Moody'ego, natomiast Alice została przydzielona do innej czarownicy i trenowała pod okiem Edgara Bones'a.

Dwóch starszych Aurorów nie podzielało zdania dotyczącego sposobu szkolenia rekrutów. Alice i jej partnerka, Elspeth Entwistle, podczas pierwszej połowy dnia otrzymały stosy książek i instrukcji, a na drugą połowę dnia zostały wysłane do sali gimnastycznej. Syriuszowi i Frankowi z kolei powiedziano, że cały dzień mają spędzić na studiowaniu podręczników. Korzystając z ich skupienia, Moody przez cały dzień atakował ich urokami, rzucał na nich klątwy i inne zaklęcia.

Frank i Syriusz zdecydowali, że najbezpieczniej będzie, jeśli usiądą plecami do siebie i będą się zmieniać w wypatrywaniu ich szefa i nauczyciela. Obaj byli wyczerpani i równie paranoicznie nastawieni do świata jak Moody pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia szkolenia. Wraz z trwaniem kursu, obaj chłopcy nadal byli zmęczeni, ale w ich oczach widniało doświadczenie i umiejętności przekazane im przez starszego Aurora.

Kiedy spotkanie się oficjalnie skończyło, wszyscy się podnieśli. Dorcas Meadowes, właścicielka Wieży Tut, zaproponowała wszystkim obecnym coś orzeźwiającego do picia, a następnie, żeby rozluźnić napiętą atmosferę, stwierdziła, że czas najwyższy na zrobienie pamiątkowego zdjęcia Zakonu.

Mia zaproponowała, że to ona zrobi im zdjęcie, bo gdyby znalazły się na nim jej włosy, nie zostałoby miejsca dla nikogo innego.

Kilka chwil później błysnęła lampa i sztuczne uśmiechy znikły z twarzy członków Zakonu tak szybko, jak się na nich pojawiły. Kilka osób stanęło pod czarną tablicą, na której wypisane były nazwiska osób podejrzanych o przynależność do Śmierciożerców wraz z ich przyjaciółmi i partnerami biznesowymi, inwestycjami, nieruchomościami i historiami wykroczeń. Po jednej stronie tablicy było wyznaczone miejsce na wycinki z gazet, związane z atakami Śmierciożerców.

Wzrok Mii spoczął na jednym z artykułów.

 _HORROR W HOGWARCIE_

 _Wczoraj, tuż po rozdaniu świadectw ukończenia Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Śmierciożercy – aktywnie służący Sami-Wiecie-Komu – bez ostrzeżenia zaatakowali szkolne błonia. Albus Dumbledore wraz z nauczycielami robili, co mogli, żeby wznieść nad zamkiem Zaklęcia Ochronne, podczas gdy starsi uczniowie i ich rodziny brali udział w czynnej walce. Mimo szybkiego odwrotu Śmierciożerców i rozpoczętego śledztwa Aurorów, musimy donieść, że wiele żyć zostało straconych w tej krwawej masakrze._

 _Nasze kondolencje składamy rodzinom osób, które bohatersko zginęły na błoniach Hogwartu:_

 _Elizabeth Abbot, Samanthy Alton, Ottona Bagmana, Lucii Bagman, Amaranty Brown, Julii Fawcett, Sarah Fawcett, Begonii Macdonald i Charlusa Pottera._


	81. Poza Zakonem

Od tłumaczki: Taki mały, przyjemny przerywnik przed nami. Plany, marzenia i mieszkania młodych Huncwotów. Do zobaczenia za tydzień i miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 81 – POZA ZAKONEM

6 sierpnia 1978

Mia wpatrywała się w imię ojca dopóki nie poczuła, jak wokół niej zamykają się znajome ramiona, a jej płuca wypełnił zapach skóry, przynoszący pocieszenie.

\- Jesteś gotowa, kotku? – Zapytał Syriusz.

Po bitwie na błoniach Hogwartu wszyscy Gryfoni jak jeden mąż rzucili się do pomocy, odszukując i pomagając rannym. Panował tam chaos. Zarówno Alice, jak i Mary straciły matki podczas ataku. I podczas gdy obie młode czarownice padły na ziemię, nie mogąc sobie poradzić ze smutkiem, Peter nie był w stanie sam obronić swojej matki przed prawie śmiertelnym atakiem, który pogrążył ją w śpiączce. To wtedy jego ojciec, Evan Pettigrew, uznawszy, że jego żona nie żyje, wpadł w morderczą furię. Wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął miotać na wszystkie strony zaklęciami i klątwami. Nie zwracał uwagi, kogo uderzyło jego zaklęcie, nawet, kiedy poszkodowanym był Peter. Kiedy na miejscu pojawili się Aurorzy, Evan został aresztowany za trafienie klątwą Cruciatus niewinnego człowieka.

Kiedy znaleźli ciało Charlusa, Mia się załamała.

Odejście Dorei bolało jak nic innego na tym świecie, ale mieli czas – trochę czasu – żeby przyzwyczaić się do myśli o jej śmierci. Mia musiała być silna dla pozostałych. W tamtym czasie James i Syriusz również tracili matkę, a do tej pory żaden z nich nie zetknął się ze śmiercią. W dodatku Remus właśnie się dowiedział, że jego mama też zmarła.

Utrata Charlusa była kroplą, która przelała czarę goryczy i Mia rozpadła się na kawałki w ramionach Syriusza na widok ojca, leżącego bez życia na błoniach, ze znajomą, purpurową linią na żebrach.

Dołohow był jednym ze Śmierciożerców, którzy zaatakowali.

Wszyscy, którzy widzieli bliznę Mii natychmiast zrozumieli, co się stało z Charlusem, ale nikt nic na ten temat nie powiedział. Raczej założyli, że była to jakaś specjalna klątwa Śmierciożerców, podobnie, jak w późniejszych czasach założą o zaklęciu Sectumsempra. Mia jednak wiedziała lepiej. Przypomniała sobie, że przyszły Remus poinformował ją, że uciszenie Dołohowa w Departamencie Tajemnic – dzięki czemu musiał rzucić zaklęcie niewerbalnie – _prawdopodobnie_ ocaliło jej życie. Teraz Mia była pewna, że tak było.

Pogrzeb był bardzo cichym, spokojnym wydarzeniem, w przeciwieństwie do ostatniego pożegnania Dorei. Do zbyt wielu śmierci doszło w tym samym czasie, żeby mogli się skupić na żałobie po jednej osobie, a w dodatku Syriusz, Frank i Alice właśnie rozpoczynali swoje szkolenie na Aurorów.

Ale pomimo tego, jak bardzo ich to bolało i jak wiele łez przelali nad straconymi życiami, gdy wszyscy rodzice spoczęli w ziemi, Gryfoni zawarli cichy pakt, zgodnie z którym musieli ruszyć dalej i żyć. Trwała wojna i nieważne, jakie było to przerażające, wszyscy musieli się przyzwyczaić do śmierci.

\- Jestem gotowa. Wracajmy do domu.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Pan wrócił do domu!

W momencie, kiedy James wyszedł z kominka, został uściskany przez nadgorliwą skrzatkę domową.

Po śmierci Charlusa, Tilly bardzo mocno związała się z Jamesem i Mią. Była wobec nich bardzo opiekuńcza i za każdym razem, kiedy opuszczali Dwór Potterów, niesamowicie się denerwowała. Mia początkowo była na siebie wściekła, za zaaprobowanie pomysłu Jamesa, ale po jakimś czasie doszła do wniosku, że chłopak wiedział co robi. A zdecydował się na stworzenie dla Tilly ogromnej listy zadań, dzięki której skrzatka będzie miała co robić. Nuda była największym wrogiem skrzatów domowych. W wolnych chwilach Tilly zastanawiała się nad niebezpieczeństwami, jakie czyhały na jej młodych państwa w Czarodziejskim Świecie i praca pomagała jej odegnać te myśli.

\- Kolacja gotowa, Tilly? – Zapytał James, siadając wraz z przyjaciółmi przy stoliku w salonie. – Musimy szybko zjeść, żeby mieć czas na pakowanie.

\- Tilly przygotowała to, co Pan lubi najbardziej. Zapiekana wołowina i nerki jagnięce pod ciastem francuskim, a na deser tarta melasowa. Dla panienki Lily grillowany kurczak, dla pana Remusa ciasto czekoladowe, dla pana Syriusza pieczeń jagnięca, a dla Pani biszkopt w winie z galaretką.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi, zaniepokojona ilością obowiązków skrzatki i ich wpływem na jej zdrowie.

\- Nie musiałaś tego wszystkiego przygotowywać.

James odkaszlnął i morderczym wzrokiem uciszył Mię.

\- _Oczywiście_ , że musiała. I wszyscy bardzo się cieszymy, że ugotowałaś dla nas tak pyszne potrawy, Tilly.

Tilly rozpromieniła się i szybko znikła, żeby przygotować zastawę stołową.

James odwrócił się do swojej siostry i westchnął.

\- Wiesz, że się załamie, jeśli spróbujesz powstrzymać ją od pracy.

\- Wiem. Nie chcę powstrzymywać jej od _pracy_. Uwierz mi, że już dawno mi przeszło. Ale nie chcę, żeby zrobiła sobie krzywdę, przepracowując się – Mia spuściła wzrok. Stracili już tak wielu ludzi, że myśl o utracie Tilly, która do pewnego stopnia ich wychowała, przerażała ją.

\- Obiecuję ci, że się nią zajmę – James wyciągnął ramię i ujął dłoń Mii. – Sama będziesz mogła się o tym przekonać. To też _twój_ dom, wiesz o tym?

Mia uśmiechnęła się do swojego brata, podrzuciła nogi i położyła je na udach Syriusza.

\- Ty i Lily rozpoczniecie wspólne życie w Dolinie Godryka. Dworek Potterów jest waszym domem. Ja wyniosę się z Dworu z tymi dwoma Huncwotami.

Dzień po pogrzebie usiedli razem, żeby przedyskutować ich opcje na przyszłość. Wszyscy się zgodzili, że zamieszkiwanie we Dworze bez Dorei i Charlusa wydawało się nie do przyjęcia. Syriusz i Remus już od jakiegoś czasu planowali przeprowadzkę. Syriusz nawet kupił już jakiś apartament na Ulicy Pokątnej i poza Remusem nikt go jeszcze nie widział. I udało mu się nakłonić Mię, żeby zamieszkała razem z nimi, twierdząc, że on i Remus przepadną bez jej rządzenia się i rozstawiania ich po kątach.

Mia od razu zaakceptowała propozycję swojego chłopaka i ucieszyła się, kiedy James poprosił Lily, żeby zamieszkała z nim w Dworku Potterów, niewielkiej willi, leżącej w centrum wioski w Dolinie Godryka. Tilly już kilkukrotnie odwiedziła stare domostwo, żeby posprzątać i przygotować je dla nowych lokatorów oraz dla siebie. James ubłagał Tilly, żeby wprowadziła się do niego, jednocześnie pozbawiając Mię poczucia winy, że jest właścicielką skrzata domowego. Bardzo ją cieszyło również to, że od tej pory Syriusz będzie musiał sam po sobie sprzątać.

\- Z Huncwotami – prychnął Syriusz, masując stopy Mii. Uśmiechnął się, gdy musnęła dłonią jego policzek. – Pomyślałbyś, że ona nas nie lubi, Lunatyku.

\- Obaj jesteście paskudni – odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na Lily, która przysiadła na kolanach Jamesa. Wyglądała jak królowa siedząca na tronie stworzonym specjalnie dla niej. – Czy wiesz, że ja _nadal_ nie wiem, dokąd się wyprowadzam?

Lily potrząsnęła głową i się roześmiała.

\- Pozwól im zrobić ci niespodziankę. Cały czas nie mogą się pogodzić z tym, że minęły te czasy, kiedy mogli przeklinać Ślizgonów i robić sobie żarty z Filcha. A skoro o przeklinaniu innych mowa, muszę przyznać, że jestem z ciebie dumna, Mia.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Marlene – wyznała Lily.

\- Cały czas nie mogę uwierzyć, że McKinnon jest w Zakonie – syknęła Mia i zerknęła na drugi koniec kanapy, gdzie Syriusz agresywnymi ruchami uciskał jej stopy. Domyśliła się, że w taki sposób chce uniknąć rozmowy o dziewczynie-której-imienia-nie-wolno-mu-wymawiać.

\- Wiem, jaki masz do niej stosunek. Dlatego jestem szczęśliwa, że w końcu wydoroślałaś i nie pozwalasz już swojej różdżce myśleć za siebie – dodała Lily.

\- Zostawiłam swój Tele-Świstoklik w innych szatach – odpowiedziała poważnym tonem Mia, wpatrując się w swoje paznokcie, jakby podziwiała nowiutki manikiur. Niestety, różowy lakier, który nałożyła jej Mary w zeszłym tygodniu był już mocno obdrapany. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie rzucę na tę krowę żadnego zaklęcia pod nosem Dumbledore'a i kilku Aurorów?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Mia zaczeka, aż zostanie wysłana na misję z Marlene. Dopiero wtedy ją przeklnie, jak stąd na księżyc – zachichotał Syriusz i otrzymał w nagrodę szeroki uśmiech od Mii.

\- Mia tak nie postąpi – nie zgodziła się Lily. – Może i jej nie lubi, ale nie zaryzykowałaby w ten sposób powodzenia misji.

\- Tak prawdę mówiąc… Czeka mnie permanentna misja _poza Zakonem_ – przyznała Mia, próbując nie pokazać, że mina jej rzednie i miejsce uśmiechu chce zająć grymas.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? – James uniósł brew. – Co znaczy „poza Zakonem"?

Mia zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy do niej dotarło, jak James mógł odebrać jej słowa. Podejrzewał, że Dumbledore kazał Mii szpiegować, co naraziłoby ją na niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Nic mi nie będzie. Chodzi o pracę w cieniu Zakonu. Równania numerologiczne, przewidywanie wyników naszych działań – skłamała. – To oznacza, że nie mogę regularnie uczestniczyć w spotkaniach. Jeżeli będę zbyt mocno uwikłana w którąś sprawę, mogę próbować nagiąć równania w taki sposób, żeby dały oczekiwany przeze mnie wynik. Dlatego wszystkie informacje będę otrzymywać bezpośrednio od Dumbledore'a.

 _\- Wychodzi więc na to, że zostałam przyjęta do Zakonu Feniksa, bo byłoby to podejrzane, gdybym nie została włączona przy czynnym udziale mojej rodziny i przyjaciół – podsumowała Mia, stojąc wraz z Dumbledorem w odizolowanej, wyciszonej części Wieży Tut. Dumbledore miał czelność się do niej uśmiechnąć. Dziewczyna kontynuowała ze zmrużonymi oczami. – Podejrzewam, że gdybym nie miała tak wysokich wyników egzaminów, powiedziałby pan, że nie jestem odpowiednio wykwalifikowana do pracy w Zakonie. A w rzeczywistości to ja jestem najlepiej przygotowana na to, co nas czeka._

 _\- Jestem pewien, że z łatwością nawiązałaby pani i wygrała pojedynek z każdym obecnym tu członkiem Zakonu – odpowiedział dyrektor z nutą dumy w głosie. – Może poza Remusem._

 _\- Remus wykonał niezłą sztuczkę, ale i tak jest oszustem. Powinien pan powtórzyć jego egzamin praktyczny – stwierdziła Mia, której nie spodobało się nawiązanie dyrektora do jej przegranej podczas egzaminu z Obrony przed Czarną Magią. – Co mam powiedzieć pozostałym? „Wiem, że jestem członkiem Zakonu, ale nie mogę uczestniczyć w spotkaniach, bo Dumbledore boi się, że emocje wezmą nade mną górę i wyznam wszystko, co wiem o przyszłości"? Tylko, że ja dosłownie_ nie mogę _wyznać niczego o przyszłości, więc pewnie po prostu zrobię awanturę._

 _Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i spojrzała wyczekująco na Dumbledore'a._

 _\- Nie można zmienić przyszłości i uważam, że twoja obecność na spotkaniach przysporzyłaby właśnie_ Tobie _najwięcej bólu – we wzroku dyrektora pojawił się smutek. – Zakon będzie pierwszą linią obrony w tej wojnie i na pewno doznamy strat. Ty na pewno wiesz, kto zginie._

 _\- Oczywiście, że wiem – warknęła. Od zawsze bolało ją to, że wiedziała, co stanie się z Jamesem i Lily. Była chora z wściekłości na siebie, kiedy siedziała na spotkaniach z innymi ludźmi, o których wiedziała, że zginą i nie mogła nic z tym zrobić. Czuła się współwinna ich śmierci._

 _\- Właśnie dlatego uważam to za niesprawiedliwe dla ciebie, wiązać się z ludźmi, o których wiesz, że zginą. Wysyłać ich w twojej obecności na misje, z których wiesz, że nie wrócą. Chcę być dla ciebie uprzejmy, panno Potter._

 _\- Uprzejmością byłoby nie pozwolić im umrzeć. Na ten temat dyskutujemy od lat – wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić. – Nic się nie zmienia. Jestem tego świadoma._

 _Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej._

 _\- Wierzę, że wygramy tę wojnę._

 _Mia spojrzała na dyrektora wzrokiem, który mówił „jesteś skończonym idiotą". Miała nadzieję, że zrozumiał._

 _\- Wie pan ode mnie, że na pewno wygramy. To nie jest żadna wiara. To nawet nie nadzieja. To pewność._

 _Opuściła ramiona wzdłuż boków i zerknęła przez niedomknięte drzwi, gdzie zebrali się pozostali tegoroczni absolwenci, gotowi do złożenia przysięgi. Uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem na widok Syriusza i Franka, którzy przysypiali na kanapie._

 _\- Alastor poinformował mnie, że jego młodzi rekruci bardzo dobrze sobie radzą na szkoleniu – rzucił Dumbledore, widząc, gdzie padło spojrzenie Mii._

 _\- Ja również niedługo dołączę do Ministerstwa – przypomniała. – Usługi Administracyjne Wizengamotu. Dostałam pracę jako młodsza archiwistka. Nie będę zwracać na siebie uwagi. Jakbym rzuciła na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona._

 _\- Na swoim stanowisku będziesz miała dostęp do publicznych i utajnionych akt – zauważył Dumbledore. – Nieważnie, czy będziesz obecna na spotkaniach, czy nie, Mia. Na pewno będziemy mieli z ciebie dużo pożytku._

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Po tym, jak Tilly już nakarmiła wszystkich swoich podopiecznych ich ulubionymi potrawami, Syriusz i Remus zabrali Mię z domu, żeby pokazać jej ich nowe mieszkanie. James i Lily byli bardzo zadowoleni, ponieważ pierwszy raz od dawna mieli Dwór wyłącznie dla siebie. Prawdopodobnie był to też ich ostatni samotny wieczór we Dworze. Następnego ranka chcieli się przeprowadzić do willi w Dolinie Godryka.

Kiedy Syriusz, Remus i Mia weszli do Dziurawego Kotła, Tom uniósł podejrzliwie brew, wyszedł zza lady i krzyżując ramiona na piersi zastąpił im drogę. Zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Kochaniutka, wszystko gra?

\- Tom? – Zaśmiała się zawstydzona Mia. – Tak, wszystko w porządku. Ci dwa idioci mają dla mnie niespodziankę. I wydaje im się, że aby osiągnąć szczyt podekscytowania, muszę do ostatniej chwili mieć zasłonięte oczy.

\- Niech będzie – Tom nie wydawał się być stuprocentowo przekonany i nadal patrzył na chłopców, jakby mieli popełnił jakiś zbrodniczy czyn. – Idźcie już.

\- Mówiłam wam, że przepaska na oczy to zły pomysł – wymamrotała Mia, gdy przyjaciele poprowadzili ją na tyły Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie mieściła się ceglana ściana, oddzielająca Świat Czarodziejów od świata mugolskiego. Syriusz mocno przytrzymał Mię, podczas gdy Remus różdżką obstukiwał cegły.

\- Z tego, co pamiętam, powiedziałaś dokładnie coś takiego: „Opasek na oczy nie powinno się używać poza sypialnią" – odpowiedział jej Syriusz.

\- Nigdy czegoś takiego nie powiedziałam! I, jak dobrze wiesz, nigdy nie miałam na oczach opaski, będąc w sypialni – prychnęła.

\- Naprawdę? – Syriusz pochylił się nad nią i musnął ustami jej ucho. – Bo rumieniec na twarzy Remusa podpowiada mi, że kłamiesz.

Remus odkaszlnął.

\- Właściwie, _ona_ nigdy nie miała na oczach opaski. I nie znajdowaliśmy się wtedy w _sypialni_.

Syriusz roześmiał się. Jego śmiech zagłuszyły nieco obracające się cegły.

\- Trzymałaś coś przede mną w tajemnicy, kotku. Zatrzymujemy _to_ – powiedział łagodnie, dotykając lekko supła, który przytrzymywał opaskę na miejscu.

Mia potrząsnęła głową, czując, jak Syriusz łapie jej prawą dłoń, a Remus lewą.

\- Na Merlina… Jak ja przeżyję mieszkanie z wami obojgiem?

Poprowadzili ją w głąb Ulicy Pokątnej. Mia była wdzięczna losowi za to, że nie słyszy zbyt wielu głosów wokół siebie. Czułaby się fatalnie, gdyby następnego ranka przywitał ją artykuł w _Proroku Codziennym_ , oskarżający Remusa i Syriusza o próbę uprowadzenia czarownicy.

\- Uważam, że świetnie damy sobie radę – powiedział Syriusz, łapiąc ją pod ramię i delikatnie sterując jej ruchami, tak aby nie potknęła się na kamienistej powierzchni ulicy. – A gdybyśmy mieli jakiekolwiek problemy, Zaklęcia Wyciszające sobie z tymi problemami poradzą, prawda, Lunatyku?

\- Nie wiem, czemu się przejmujesz – Remus zachichotał. – Wszystkie dźwięki, jakie Mia potrafi z siebie wydać, ja już słyszałem. Wielokrotnie.

Mia zaczerwieniła się, nieco poirytowana otwartym brakiem zazdrości, jaki okazywali obaj chłopcy, co prowadziło ich do jawnych i głośnych dyskusji. Przydałoby im się choć trochę poczucia wstydu.

\- A co z dźwiękami, które wydaje Syriusz? – Zapytała, mając nadzieję, że sprowokuje to zawstydzenie w przynajmniej jednym z nich.

\- Mia, dzieliłem sypialnię i łazienkę z Syriuszem przez siedem lat. Jeżeli przy _tobie_ jest tak samo głośny, jak wtedy, kiedy zabawia się _sam ze sobą_ , to też nie ma takiego dźwięku, którego bym nie słyszał.

\- Sam ze sobą? – Odwróciła głowę, nadal z opaską blokującą jej wzrok w kierunku Syriusza, jakby uważała, że może dostrzec w jej zasłoniętych oczach ogromne zdumienie.

\- No co? – Zapytał niewinnie Black. – Jestem bardzo utalentowanym kochankiem i lubię dawać sobie znać, że robię coś, co mi się podoba.

Cała trójka wybuchła niekontrolowanym śmiechem i Mia poczuła, jak całe napięcie ostatnich kilku miesięcy ją opuszcza. Jej żałoba była bardzo ciężka, wojna była niesamowicie bolesna, ale tych dwóch czarodziejów, stojących po jej obu stronach miało na nią zbawienny, leczniczy wpływ.

\- No, dobra – rzucił nagle z ekscytacją Syriusz. – Jesteś gotowa, żeby zobaczyć nasze nowe mieszkanie?

\- Tak! Zdejmij mi z oczu tę przepaskę!

Syriusz jednym ruchem ją uwolnił. Mia zamrugała kilka razy powiekami, żeby przyzwyczaić się do światła i spojrzała ze zdumieniem na kamienicę, przed którą stali.

\- Na Merlina… - Wymamrotała, czując, jak opada jej szczęka.

Chociaż brakowało mu jasnych kolorów i oślepiających lamp, budynek był bardzo znajomy. W oknach wystawowych nie było skaczącego, błyszczącego i ruszającego się towaru, a przed drzwiami nie stała ogromna figura przedstawiająca rudowłosego czarodzieja ze spiczastych kapeluszem. Był jednak adres: Ulica Pokątna 93 – miejsce, gdzie w przyszłości swoją siedzibę będzie miał sklep Freda i George'a Weasley'ów.

\- Nie rozumiem – szepnęła, nadal nie mogąc ze zdumienia zamknąć ust.

\- To nasz nowy dom! To znaczy, oczywiście, że nie cały budynek – Syriusz wskazał jej tabliczkę w oknie wystawowym, która mówiła „Zamknięte z powodu przeprowadzki". – Kiedyś był tu Salon Eliksirów Upiększających Madame Primpernelle, ale ponieważ jej interes kwitnie, musiała znaleźć jakiś większy lokal. Odkupiłem od niej całą kamienicę, bo nad sklepem jest mieszkanie.

\- A co masz zamiar zrobić ze sklepem? – Zapytała Mia, wchodząc z chłopcami do ogromnego, pustego pomieszczenia, które w przyszłości będzie zastawione półkami i stolikami pełnymi Czekoladek Lesera, Zaklęciami Snu na Jawie (opatentowanymi!) i klatkami z Pufkami Pigmejskimi.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał Black z uśmiechem.

\- Gdy szukaliśmy mieszkania, zatrzymaliśmy się na Ulicy Pokątnej na obiad i Syriusz zauważył tabliczkę „Na sprzedaż" w oknie kamienicy – wyjaśnił Remus, kierując się na tyły sklepu, gdzie znajdowała się klatka schodowa. Mia nie pamiętała jej ze swojej oryginalnej linii czasowej. – Nie zdążyłem dopić swojego piwa kremowego, a Syriusz już miał podpisaną umowę i przekazywał pani Primpernelle dane swojego skarbca w Banku Gringotta.

Mia tylko jeden raz była w mieszkaniu Freda i George'a, w dodatku na krótko przed ucieczką wraz z Harrym, Ronem i Syriuszem, ale wchodząc do apartamentu, od razu poczuła się, jak u siebie. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy do niej dotarło, że oto los podarował jej fragment przyszłości.

Zastanawiała się, jakim cudem bliźniakom umknął fakt, że wcześniej właścicielami kamienicy było dwóch Huncwotów.

 _Nie było takiej możliwości, żeby się dowiedzieli. Gdyby cokolwiek do nich dotarło, rozpowiedzieliby całemu światu. Gdyby wiedzieli, z pewnością zamknęliby sklep i całą kamienicę zmieniliby w muzeum ku czci Huncwotów._

Mia zastanawiała się, czy starszy Remus i starszy Syriusz wiedzieli, co w przyszłości znajdowało się w kamienicy, która wcześniej była ich własnością. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że Remus podczas najgorszego momentu wojny pracował pod przykrywką z wilkołakami, a Syriusz albo tkwił za Zasłoną, albo towarzyszył im w poszukiwaniu Horksruksów, obie pary prawdopodobnie nie wiedziały o ich wspólnych związkach z kamienicą.

Wnętrze mieszkania było urządzone raczej po mugolsku, z wyjątkiem kilku fotografii, które Remus i Syriusz zdążyli porozwieszać na ścianach. Powoli podeszła do zdjęcia, które stało na kominku, tuż obok słoja z proszkiem Fiu. Zostało zrobione tuż przed ceremonią ukończenia szkoły, po egzaminach. Podniosła je i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Po lewej stronie stały Mary i Alice, stykając się ramionami. Frank stał za Alice i trzymał dłonie na jej barkach. Na palcu dziewczyny błyszczał pierścionek zaręczynowy z ogromnym rubinem. Przed roześmianymi dziewczynami stał Peter, który właśnie obrócił głowę w kierunku Jamesa, który uniósł Lily w górę w sposób, w jaki pan młody podnosi pannę młodą. Lily lekko uderzyła swojego chłopaka w pierś. Po prawej stronie Jamesa stali Syriusz, Mia i Remus. Na fotografii Mia zaczęła tańczyć w ramionach Remusa, bujając się na prawo i lewo w rytm nieistniejącej muzyki. Syriusz wyciągnął do niej dłoń i Mia przetańcowała w jego stronę, kończąc ruch głębokim wygięciem w łuk, podtrzymywana przez silną rękę Blacka. Za ich plecami Remus zaczął się radośnie śmiać.

 _To jest właśnie moja rodzina_ , pomyślała Mia i odstawiła zdjęcie z powrotem na kominek, zanim rozejrzała się ponownie po pomieszczeniu. _To jest mój dom_.

Chłopcy szybko oprowadzili ją po całym mieszkaniu. Pokazali jej małą kuchnię, w której obecności Mia nie widziała sensu, bo Remus absolutnie nie potrafił gotować, a Syriusz przez całe życie mieszkał ze skrzatami domowymi. Dziewczyna zdała sobie w tym momencie sprawę z faktu, że jeśli ona nie będzie chłopcom dostarczać jedzenia pod nos, jak robiła to Tilly – a nie miała takiego zamiaru – jedyną opcją przeżycia przez następnych kilka miesięcy będzie żywienie się daniami na wynos z Dziurawego Kotła. Zamiast lodówki w kuchni stała niewielka szafka, na którą rzucono Zaklęcie Chłodzące, mająca służyć do przechowywania świeżego jedzenia. Zauważyła, że chłopcy schowali w niej sok dyniowy, piwo kremowe i mleko.

Zauważyła też, że w barku stojącym niedaleko kuchni Syriusz zdążył już umieścić kilka butelek whisky. Z przebiegłym uśmiechem na ustach Mia zajrzała do szafki pod zlewem kuchennym, gdzie znalazła duży, czarny kociołek. Sięgnęła do środka i wyciągnęła pełną garść Czekoladowych Żab. _Przewidywalny Remus_ , pomyślała ze śmiechem.

Pokój Remusa był za pierwszymi drzwiami w przedpokoju. Mia uśmiechnęła się widząc coś, co mogła określić wyłącznie jako bibliotekę z łóżkiem pośrodku. Pokój był prosty, skromny i krzyczał całym sobą, że należy do Remusa. Ściany były pomalowane na łagodny, kremowy kolor, podobnie jak reszta mieszkania. Podobnie jak salon, barwy pokoju Remusa miały być łagodne dla oczu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że przygotowałeś miejsce dla _wszystkich_ moich książek – zagroziła Mia Syriuszowi, widząc ogromną kolekcję Lupina. – Jeśli nie, może się okazać, że będę więcej czasu spędzać w jego sypialni niż w naszej.

Remus zachichotał, a Syriusz prychnął i zaciągnął ją do drugich drzwi, za którymi mieściła się większa sypialnia.

Sypialnia, czego można było się spodziewać, była pomalowana na czerwono i złoto, co odpowiadało kolorom komnaty Syriusza we Dworze. Mia nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Zauważyła, że kartony z jej rzeczami stały w głębi pokoju i bardzo ją ucieszył fakt, że nikt nie próbował ich rozpakować, bo chciała to zrobić sama i po swojemu. Zwróciła również uwagę, że długi regał ciągnący się wzdłuż przeciwległej ściany był w ponad połowie pusty, czekający na zapełnienie jej kolekcją.

Chłopcy otworzyli przed nią kolejne drzwi, za którymi kryła się łazienka. Oczy Mii rozszerzyły się na widok największej wolnostojącej wanny, jaką w życiu widziała.

\- Na słodką Kirke – spojrzała na wannę z uwielbieniem, po czym weszła do niej i umościła się w niej niczym domowy kot. Zachichotała. – Jest tak wielka, że zmieszczą się w niej dwie osoby.

\- A nawet trzy, jeśli się znudzimy – dodał prowokacyjnym tonem Syriusz.

Remus parsknął śmiechem.

\- Będę się trzymać mojej własnej łazienki.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy. A teraz spadaj – Syriusz skinął głową w kierunku drzwi. – Czas ochrzcić naszą nową wannę.

\- Pamiętajcie o Zaklęciach Wyciszających – zdążył wrzasnąć Remus, zanim drzwi zamknęły się mu przed nosem.


	82. Interesy Zakonu

Od tłumaczki: Ten rozdział i kilka kolejnych prowadzą do jednego z najważniejszych elementów całego fanficka. Oczywiście, nie zdradzę, o co chodzi, ale akcja rozłoży się na rozdziały 83 – 86. Czyli już niedługo czeka nas prawdziwa jazda bez trzymanki. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 82 – INTERESY ZAKONU

13 sierpnia 1978

\- Nie… - Jęknęła Mia, puszczając jego ramiona, kiedy dochodziła do siebie po porannym orgazmie. Jej uda zapulsowały bólem od bardzo częstego przebywania w jednej pozycji. – Nie przyzwyczajaj się, że zawsze będziesz dominował.

Miedziana wanna była przez nich używana częściej niż łóżko w ciągu kilku pierwszych nocy, od kiedy się wprowadzili na Ulicę Pokątną. I chociaż inne powierzchnie płaskie w mieszkaniu były równie wygodne, co wanna, było coś niesamowicie uroczego w _mokrym_ Syriuszu Blacku. Może chodziło o sposób, w jaki jego długie włosy przyklejały się do mokrego karku i ramion chłopaka. Albo widok błyszczącej piersi, kiedy była wilgotna. Mia nigdy nie zgodziła się na pianę w wannie, chociaż Syriusz za każdym razem jej ją proponował. Nie mogła jednak pozwolić, żeby coś blokowało jej widok nagiego ciała Syriusza.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. Dzisiaj wieczorem ty możesz zdominować mnie – uśmiechnął się do niej, wychodząc z wanny. Złapał czerwony ręcznik kąpielowy i owinął go nisko wokół swoich bioder, a następnie w bardzo psi sposób potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się nadmiaru wody. Zachichotał, gdy się do niego wykrzywiła.

\- Idź już – klepnęła go w pośladek tuż po tym, jak sama wstała i owinęła się w swój ręcznik. – Jamie i Lily powinni zjawić się za dwadzieścia minut na śniadanie.

Sięgnęła po różdżkę i sprawdziła czas, upewniając się, że rzeczywiście mają jeszcze dwadzieścia minut.

\- Powiedziałem, że możesz zdominować mnie _wieczorem_ , a nie o poranku – wytarł się do sucha i odłożył ręcznik na krawędź zlewu. Pocałował jej nagie, pokryte blizną ramię i wyszedł dumnym krokiem z łazienki, wyglądając tak, jakby nic na świecie go nie interesowało.

Mia zachichotała i przechyliła głowę, żeby wysuszyć swoje długie włosy zaklęciem, żałując, że nie ma czasu na to, żeby je odpowiednio ułożyć. Zauważyła, że długie włosy swoim ciężarem sprawiają, że łatwiej je trzymać w ryzach, mimo że zrobienie z nich sensownej fryzury trwało dość długo.

Uśmiechnęła się, widząc swoje odbicie w lustrze. Promieniała po swojej porannej kąpieli z Syriuszem i przyzwyczajała się powoli do tego widoku. Pomimo wszystkich strat, jakie ponieśli od początku trwania tej wojny, pomimo _trwania_ wojny, Mia nigdy nie czuła się szczęśliwsza.

Wysoki wrzask dochodzący z pokoju obok wytrącił ją z rozmyślań, w których się pogrążyła. Spanikowana rzuciła się do drzwi w samym ręczniku, ale od wyjścia z łazienki powstrzymał ją głos, który odezwał się zaraz po wrzasku.

\- SYRIUSZU! WRACAJ DO SYPIALNI I WCIĄGNIJ PORTKI! DOBRY BOŻE, JESTEŚ DOROSŁYM CZARODZIEJEM!

Kilka sekund później Black wrócił do sypialni, tak samo nagi, jaki był, gdy wychodził po kąpieli z łazienki.

\- Rogacz i Lily przyszli wcześniej.

Mia parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Jesteś okropny, wiesz o tym?

Syriusz też się roześmiał, sięgając do ich wspólnej szafy i wyciągając z niej parę swoich ulubionych jeansów.

\- Nie wiem, jaki problem ma Evans. Przecież wyglądam fantastycznie.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Mia oparła się o framugę drzwi prowadzących z łazienki do sypialni i obserwowała, jak Syriusz się ubiera. Jej wzrok padł na pośladki Blacka, opięte ciasnym materiałem jeansów. Nie zauważała już tych kilku blizn na jego plecach, które były dowodami maltretowania dziecka podczas jego najwcześniejszych lat życia, podobnie jak tych, których nabawił się podczas ataku przed kilkoma laty, kiedy uciekł z Rezydencji przy Grimmauld. A było tak, ponieważ Syriusz zaczął już zakrywać swoje blizny barwnymi tatuażami.

Na jego prawej łopatce widniał wytatuowany magicznym tuszem feniks, który rozłożył pięknie skrzydła, widząc spojrzenie Mii. Potrząsał piórami i wyciągał dumnie głowę. Po drugiej stronie jego kręgosłupa, na lewym ramieniu, widniał czarny odcisk łapy. Nad nim napisano: _Chcę być Anarchią_ , zaś pod nim: _nie żadnym sługusem_. Mia wiedziała, że nie ma to nic wspólnego ze służbą w Zakonie. Był to po prostu cytat z piosenki Sex Pistols.

Syriusz nie miał żadnych obiekcji przed pokrywaniem ciała cytatami pochodzącymi z piosenek mugolskich i czarodziejskich zespołów. Wzdłuż jego żeber, po prawej stronie klatki piersiowej, ciągnął się fragment piosenki Led Zeppelin: _Na nas wszystkich musi spaść choć odrobina deszczu_. Po lewej stronie wytatuował słowa Judas Priest: _Piekielnie lubię skórę_. To chyba były słowa, które najlepiej opisywały Syriusza, nie licząc słów _Na zawsze czysty_ , zdobiących jego tyłek. Lewą łopatkę pokrywał szereg liczb. Dla większości nie miały one sensu, ale Mia wiedziała, że były to daty urodzin jej rodziców, upamiętnione na skórze syna, którego wychowali przypadkiem, ale kochali bezwarunkowo.

\- Gapisz się – odezwał się Syriusz z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Skąd wiesz? Nawet nie patrzysz w moją stronę.

\- _Zawsze_ się na mnie gapisz.

 _A dlaczego, u diabła, nie miałabym się gapić?_ Mia westchnęła, jeszcze raz otaksowała go wzrokiem i sama zaczęła się ubierać, wybierając dla siebie również parę jeansów oraz starą, wyciągniętą koszulkę Syriusza z nadrukiem Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere. Wychodząc z sypialni jeszcze raz klepnęła go w pośladek.

\- Skończył się wam sok dyniowy – stwierdził James, wychodząc z kuchni i jednocześnie osuszając z napoju duży karton. Mia zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na brata i po chwili przeniosła spojrzenie na Lily, która siedziała na kanapie i przeglądała tygodnik _Czarownica_.

\- Nie możesz nauczyć swojego czarodzieja, że pije się ze szklanki?

Lily prychnęła.

\- A ty nie możesz nauczyć swojego, że chodzi się w ubraniach?

\- Kiedy on lepiej wygląda bez ubrań – Mia zachichotała i usłyszała, jak James jęknął w odpowiedzi, jednocześnie wyrzucając pusty karton do kosza na śmieci. – Coś nie tak, Jamie?

\- Nie musicie mi ciągle przypominać, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel sypia z moją małą siostrzyczką – wywrócił oczami i usiadł na kanapie, obok swojej dziewczyny.

\- Na twoim miejscu bym tam nie siadał, Rogaczu – zaśmiał się Syriusz, wchodząc do salonu. Pochylił się nad Mią i cmoknął ją w policzek.

James poderwał się z kanapy jak oparzony i spojrzał na mebel, jakby ten go osobiście znieważył. Ruszył w kierunku wygodnego, głębokiego fotela, ale zanim na nim usiadł, zerknął na Syriusza, który jednoznacznym gestem uniósł dwukrotnie brwi. Zrezygnowany James zdecydował się postać.

\- Rogaczu, jeśli jesteś tak pruderyjny – uśmiech Blacka ciągle się poszerzał. – To możesz mieć duży problem ze zjedzeniem śniadania z naszego stołu kuchennego.

\- Syriuszu! – Syknęła Mia.

\- Śniadanie zjemy w Dziurawym Kotle – stwierdził natychmiast James, zamykając oczy. – Niech ktoś ściągnie Lunatyka.

\- Remusie! – Zawołał Syriusz, przekrzykując śmiech, którym wybuchły obie czarownice, słysząc, jak staroświeckie poglądy ma James. Black ruszył korytarzem i załomotał do drzwi sypialni Lupina. – Lunatyku, obudź się! Wchodzę bez pytania, więc jeśli właśnie walisz konia, to twoja wina, że cię przyłapię!

\- Jak się wam mieszka we Dworku? - Zapytała Mia, siadając obok Lily, ignorując scenę, jaką robił James, nie chcąc dotknąć żadnej powierzchni, jaka mogła wejść w kontakt z nagimi Syriuszem i Mią.

 _Nie powinien się w takim razie opierać o tamtą ścianę_ , pomyślała Mia.

\- Willa jest przepiękna. Jeszcze nie zdążyliśmy się rozpakować.

\- Ona chce nas rozpakować na mugolski sposób – jęknął James.

\- Tak jest lepiej – stwierdziła Lily. – Mia wie, o czym mówię.

Mia uśmiechnęła się z namysłem, pamiętając czasy, kiedy ona lubiła wykonywać niektóre czynności w mugolski sposób. Czuła się wtedy, jakby w jakiś sposób wracała do korzeni.

\- Właściwie, wyłącznie moje książki rozpakowałam ręcznie – przyznała. – I zrobiłam to w ten sposób tylko dlatego, że niektóre woluminy są naprawdę stare i wolałam się przekonać, jak dobrze Syriusz i Remus je spakowali.

Podczas gdy Mia bardzo się cieszyła, że na jaw wyszła kolejna wspólna cecha, która łączyła ją z Lily, czasami przygnębiało ją to, że Lily zna prawdę o jej pochodzeniu. Kilka miesięcy zabrało oduczenie Lily patrzenia na jej bliznę _Szlama_ podczas rozmów o świecie Mugoli.

\- Łapo! – Krzyknął James. – Powiedz Lunatykowi, żeby się pospieszył!

\- To może być problem – odpowiedział cicho Syriusz. Włosy spadły mu na twarz, kiedy z uwagą patrzył na trzymany w dłoni pergamin.

\- Co to jest? – Zapytała Mia.

Syriusz wyciągnął dłoń w jej kierunku.

\- Remus odszedł.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc _odszedł_? – Skupiła całą swoją uwagę na słowach zapisanych znajomym pismem, które zawsze na nią działało. – _Do Łapy i Mii. Przepraszam, ale ominie mnie dzisiejsze śniadanie. Interesy Zakonu. Zostałbym, żeby się pożegnać, ale nie będzie mnie przynajmniej przez miesiąc i wiem, że zrobilibyście scenę. Nie martwcie się o mnie. Kocham Was. Remus_. O czym on mówi, pisząc _interesy Zakonu_?

Spojrzała z wyczekiwaniem na pozostałą trójkę, mając nadzieję, że coś wiedzą. Ale kiedy zauważyła, że nic nie wiedzieli, zaczęła panikować.

\- Nie, nie, nie… - Wstała i upuściła list na kanapę. Ruszyła biegiem w kierunku sypialni Remusa. Nie przejmując się tym, że narusza jego prywatną przestrzeń, zaczęła otwierać jego szafy i wysuwać szuflady. Chaotycznie przeszukiwała jego rzeczy, mając nadzieję na znalezienie czegoś, co powie im, gdzie Lupin zniknął. Nie brakowało żadnych ubrań, poza jego podróżną peleryną, która zwykle wisiała na haczyku po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi jego garderoby. Kontynuowała przeszukiwanie jego pokoju dopóki nie natrafiła na to, czego szukała.

W szufladzie jego szafki nocnej stało siedem sporej wielkości fiolek z nietkniętym Wywarem Tojadowym, który uwarzyła dla niego w zeszłym tygodniu. Przeliczyła je dwukrotnie i zmartwiała. _Powinien był wziąć jedną z nich ostatniej nocy_ , pomyślała i poczuła dudnienie w skroniach.

\- Mia? – Syriusz zawołał ją, stojąc w progu. Odwróciła się do niego i zauważyła niepokój wypisany na jego twarzy. – Gdzie on jest?

\- Na tajnej misji pod przykrywką. Dumbledore wysłał go, żeby szpiegował wilkołaki – opadła na łóżko Remusa i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – Zostawił swój Wywar Tojadowy.

\- Wszystko się ułoży – powiedziała Lily, marszcząc brwi, kiedy siadała obok przyjaciółki. – Dumbledore wie, co robi.

Mia tylko prychnęła.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

24 sierpnia 1978

Mia siedziała w swoim biurze – małej komnacie w jednym z długich korytarzy Departamentu Przestrzegania Magicznego Prawa. Pierwszego dnia, kiedy pojawiła się w pracy, została tu przyprowadzona przez starszego czarodzieja, który wyglądał tak, jakby robił jej ogromną łaskę.

W rzeczywistości, nie miała żadnego bezpośredniego przełożonego, ponieważ oficjalnie pracowała dla wszystkich szefów departamentów oraz dla Wizengamotu. Z tego powodu raczej nie nawiązywała bliższych znajomości z pracownikami Ministerstwa, a w trakcie pracy rozmawiała wyłącznie z ludźmi, którzy podrzucali jej dokumenty do opracowania.

W małej komnacie było miejsce wyłącznie na niewielkie biureczko i trzy spore szafki na akta, na które rzucono Urok Rozszerzenia Przestrzeni, dzięki czemu mieściły się w nich zbierane i archiwizowane przez wieki prawa, edykty i regulacje wydawane przez rząd czarodziejów. Czarownica, która wcześnie piastowała to stanowisko, zostawiła po sobie niesamowity nieład, więc kiedy Mia została zatrudniona, spędziła cały pierwszy tydzień na sprzątaniu i układaniu akt, które były pozostawione same sobie. Prawdę mówiąc, ciągła praca odwracała jej uwagę od stałego martwienia się o los Remusa.

Pełnia księżyca minęła w zeszłym tygodniu i zarówno Syriusz, jak i Mia czuli się niekomfortowo bez Remusa, o którego mogliby zadbać tego dnia. Zdawało się, że księżyc również na nich miał wpływ. Próbowali odwrócić swoją uwagę od tego specyficznego uczucia za pomocą whisky, czarodziejskich gier i nawet uprawiania seksu, ale w kulminacyjnym momencie, gdy księżyc w pełni był w zenicie, jedynym ukojeniem dla ich skołatanych nerwów była przemiana w Animaga. Ułożyli się wtedy obok siebie na zimnej podłodze, pod oknem, przez które wpadało światło księżyca i zasnęli.

W czasie, jaki miała wolny między opracowaniem dokumentów na temat grubości kociołków, odwołań od wyroków i historii aresztowań, Mia zapoznawała się dokładnie z _Wytycznymi na temat leczenia nieczarodziejskich pół-ludzi_ oraz oryginalnym _Kodeksem Wilkołaków_ , sporządzonym w 1637 roku i nieaktualizowanym od tamtej pory. Ponieważ jej praca nie miała większego wpływu na jej życie, poświęcała większość swojego czasu na zapoznawanie się z aktualnie obowiązującymi przepisami prawnymi, jak również starymi prawami i tradycjami czarodziejów czystej krwi, o których istnieniu nie była do tej pory świadoma. Zdumiewało ją to, jak wiele starożytnych obyczajów cały czas było uznawanych za legalne we współczesnym świecie czarodziejów.

 _„Oskarżenie czarodzieja czystej krwi, który może udowodnić, że w swoim drzewie genealogicznym ma przynajmniej cztery pokolenia przodków czystej krwi o to, że czystej krwi w swoich żyłach nie posiada jest obrazą, która wymaga odpowiedzi zgodnie ze starożytnymi prawami. Czarodziej lub czarownica ma w takim przypadku prawo wyzwać osobę, która obrazę wysnuła na pojedynek, który kończy się śmiercią jednego z uczestników."_

Mia niektóre prawa czytała na głos i wywracała oczami, słysząc, jak dramatycznie brzmią.

\- Na Merlina! Samo istnienie tych szalonych tradycji i obyczajów wyjaśnia, skąd takie, a nie inne zachowanie u Malfoy'ów!

\- Dzień dobry, Mia! – Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją radosny, jasny głos.

Mia skupiła się na postaci, która pojawiła się w drzwiach jej biura i uśmiechnęła się. Do komnaty wszedł wysoki, szczupły, rudowłosy mężczyzna i bez pytania rozsiadł się na krześle stojącym po drugiej stronie jej biurka.

\- Witaj, Arturze. Jak się czuje twoja żona?

\- _Nie_ jest w ciąży! – Artur roześmiał się.

Pierwszego dnia swojej pracy, niecałe trzy godziny po rozpoczęciu zmiany, Mia poznała młodego asystenta z Urzędu Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli, który wpadł do jej biura ze stertą dokumentów do opracowania. Wszystkie dotyczyły jakiegoś czarodzieja, który zaczarował dwadzieścia mugolskich klamek do drzwi w taki sposób, żeby po określonym czasie same się otwierały. Następnie chciał je sprzedawać mugolskim włamywaczom.

Mia była zszokowana, widząc w jej biurze człowieka, którego uważała za przybranego ojca… Który w rzeczywistości był ojcem jednego z jej najlepszych przyjaciół z oryginalnej linii czasowej. Artur Weasley był dokładnie taki, jakim go zapamiętała: radosny, uprzejmy dla każdego i ekstremalnie poświęcający czas i uwagę swojej rodzinie.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Cieszysz się?

\- Po bliźniakach? – Artur odpowiedział słabym śmiechem i przeczesał palcami rzadkie włosy. – Muszę przyznać, że odczułem ulgę. Nie wydaje mi się, że starsi chłopcy powodowali takie problemy.

Artur ziewnął, wyczerpany tym, że w domu miał dwoje niemowląt w dodatku do Billa i Charliego, którzy weszli właśnie w okres buntu i niszczyli wszystko, co leżało w zasięgu ich wzroku. Zaczepiali też młodszego brata, Percy'ego.

\- Źle się czuję, nie będąc w domu, żeby pomóc Molly.

\- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Z tego, co mi o niej mówiłeś, wnioskuję, że Molly sobie poradzi. Ale może powinieneś przynieść jej kwiaty?

\- Kwiaty? – Artur zachichotał. – Nie słyszałaś? Mam _piątkę_ dzieci do wykarmienia. Nie mogę marnować Sykli na kwiaty.

\- Jesteś czarodziejem, czy nie? – Mia wzniosła oczy do góry, sięgnęła po arkusz czystego pergaminu, zrolowała go i machnęła nad nim różdżką. Pergamin rozwinął się w przepiękną orchideę.

\- Jesteś genialna – Artur obdarzył ją uśmiechem, który przypomniał jej uśmiech Rona. Serce ją zabolało. Dorastanie z Jamesem i Lily w jakiś sposób wynagrodziło jej brak Harry'ego w jej życiu, ale za Ronem tęskniła. Do momentu, kiedy Artur wszedł niespodziewanie do jej biura, Mia była pewna, że zapomniała, jak Ron wyglądał.

\- Potrafisz wyczarować goździki?

\- Słucham? – Mia spojrzała Arturowi w oczy, wyrwana z tęsknych myśli. – Nie. Moja mama zawsze mówiła, że goździki są tandetne.

Artur skinął głową.

\- Szkoda, że nie mogę wyczarować nam wakacji. Molly na pewno by się przydały. Wydawać by się mogło, że ona jest w ciąży od czasów Hogwartu.

Mia powolutku uniosła brew.

\- Naprawdę? Od _Hogwartu_?

Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić uczęszczania do szkoły z Molly i Arturem, i była wdzięczna losowi za to, że Huncwoci rozpoczęli szkołę po ich odejściu. I tak dziwnie się czuła, rozmawiając z Arturem na tym etapie jego życia, ale gdyby miała być świadkiem jego starania się o Molly Prewett, czułaby się jeszcze dziwniej.

\- No, niezupełnie. Pobraliśmy się od razu po ukończeniu szkoły, a William pojawił się na świecie jakiś rok później – wyjaśnił. – Na początku naszego związku _bardzo_ uważaliśmy z eliksirami i zaklęciami antykoncepcyjnymi.

\- Mądry człowiek.

\- Musiałem uważać. Dwa razy byliśmy prawie pewni, że wpadliśmy na naszym siódmym roku.

Mia prawie się zakrztusiła, kiedy próbowała zdusić śmiech. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, słysząc słowa Artura, które mógł do niej beztrosko wypowiedzieć, bo była jego dobrą koleżanką z pracy, a nie panną wiem-to-wszystko, która zaprzyjaźniła się z ich synem. Zaskoczyło ją, że Molly i Artur mieli takie wpadkowe sytuacje w szkole.

Pamiętała, że starsza Molly Weasley _wielokrotnie_ strofowała swoich synów za zbyt beztroskie podejście do czarownic. Zagroziła, że permanentnie usunie drzwi do pokoju Ginny, żeby Harry nie wślizgiwał się do niej nocami. Rzucała zgorszone spojrzenia w kierunku Fleur, kiedy dziewczyna była odwrócona do niej plecami, nie wspominając już o tej sytuacji na jej oryginalnym czwartym roku, kiedy dzięki artykułom Rity Skeeter uwierzyła, że Hermiona jest puszczalska.

Mia ostrożnie umieściła tę informację w dalekim zakątku swojego umysłu na wypadek, gdyby wróciła do swojej linii czasowej i weszła na ścieżkę wojenną z Molly. Mia ją lubiła, ale miała nadzieję, że kiedyś pozna taką jej stronę osobowości, która zachowuje dla siebie swoje sądy.

\- Czasami wydaje mi się, że właśnie dlatego tak szybko zaakceptowała moje oświadczyny – kontynuował niezrażony Artur. – Nie chciała, żeby ktokolwiek coś podejrzewał, gdyby dzieci pojawiły się za szybko. Weasley'owie są przeklęci swoją płodnością.

\- A nie mogłeś się powstrzymać? – Mia roześmiała się głośno.

\- Powinnaś zobaczyć moją żonę – Artur uniósł brwi jednoznacznym ruchem, co przypomniało Mii Freda i George'a. – Najpiękniejsza kobieta na świecie. Nie potrafiłbym się bez niej obejść, nawet gdybym chciał. A czemu miałbym _chcieć_ się bez nie obejść, skoro znalazła w swoim sercu miejsce dla mnie i chętnie przyszła do mojego łóżka?

\- Jesteś gorszy od mojego chłopaka, Arturze – Mia potrząsnęła głową, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny, który zachodził do jej biura przynajmniej raz w tygodniu z prośbą o opracowanie dokumentów i jednocześnie opowiadał jej, że żona czeka na niego w domu. – Molly to bardzo szczęśliwa czarownica.

\- Szczęśliwa i _wyczerpana_ czarownica – sprostował, wzdychając. – Nie opuściła Nory bez dziecka przy piersi od… Na Merlina, który mamy rok?

\- Mam przyjaciółkę, która nie miałaby nic przeciwko posiedzeniu z dzieckiem. I na pewno by się jej podobało, że chociaż raz nie jest jedyną rudowłosą osobą w pomieszczeniu – Mia zachichotała, przypominając sobie, że Lily niedawno jej mówiła, jak bardzo nudzi się w Dworku Potterów, gdzie Tilly wszystko robi sama. – Przyszedłeś do mnie z wizytą towarzyską, czy masz dla mnie jakieś dokumenty?

\- No właśnie – spojrzał na pergamin, który trzymał w ręku. – Mam odmowę, którą trzeba zarejestrować.

\- Kolejną? – Mia zmarszczyła brwi i odebrała do niego dokument. Szybko przeskanowała wzrokiem treść, z którą spotkała się już kilka razy w ciągu ostatnich tygodni.

\- Uwierz mi, kiedyś uda mi się przepchnąć Uchwałę o Ochronie Mugoli – powiedział z determinacją, z której Mia była dumna. – Muszę ją odpowiednio sformułować.

\- Niestety, dopóki w Wizengamocie zasiadają tacy ludzie jak Lucjusz Malfoy, Orion Black czy Teodor Nott, będziesz musiał zaciekle walczyć – Mia westchnęła i odwróciła się, żeby zarejestrować odmowę i dołożyć ją do kilku innych, które otrzymał Artur w przeciągu sześciu miesięcy, od kiedy zaczął pracować nad Uchwałą. Popchnęło go do tego morderstwo dokonane przez Śmierciożerców na młodym mugolskim małżeństwie. Wizengamot jednak nie chciał się tym zajmować, bo Mugole nie podlegali pod prawo Świata Czarodziejów, z wyjątkiem rzucania Zaklęć Pamięci na przypadkowych świadków używania magii.

\- Chociaż mi się to nie podoba, boję się, że możesz mieć rację. Chyba musisz znać odpowiednich ludzi…

Mia prychnęła.

\- O odpowiednio głębokich kieszeniach…

\- Dokładnie – zgodził się Artur. – Żeby cokolwiek zmienić. Słuchaj… Zwykle nie proszę o przysługi, ale…

Zmarszczył brwi i Mia rozpoznała jego spojrzenie: właśnie tak wyglądał Ron za każdym razem, kiedy Harry zaproponował, że za niego zapłaci. Weasley'owie nie przyjmowali jałmużny. Chłopcy musieli przejąć ten nawyk od ojca.

\- Nie wspominałaś przypadkiem, że twój chłopak należy do rodziny Blacków?

\- Należy. Niestety, jest _ostatnią_ osobą, która mogłaby ci pomóc w twojej przeprawie z Wizengamotem. Orion Black jest jego ojcem i wydziedziczył Syriusza kilka lat temu za jego związki z Mugolami i niechęć do Śmierciożerców.

Zamiast zawodu, na twarzy Artura pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Brzmi, jak dobry człowiek. My, zdrajcy krwi, jesteśmy wobec siebie lojalni.

Mia odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

\- Jest bardzo dobrym człowiekiem.

\- No, tak – Artur wstał i odetchnął głęboko, szykując się na kolejną walkę. – Podejrzewam, że zobaczymy się za tydzień, kiedy moja kolejna propozycja uchwały zostanie oddalona.

\- Trzymaj się, Arturze.

Wychodząc, Weasley prawie zderzył się z wchodzącym Syriuszem.

\- Przepraszam, kolego.

Syriusz spojrzał ponad ramieniem Artura, na Mię.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz miała spotkanie.

\- Bo nie miałam. Syriuszu, to jest Artur Weasley – Mia radośnie przedstawiła sobie dwóch czarodziejów. – Pracuje w Urzędzie Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli. Arturze, to jest mój chłopak, Syriusz Black.

\- Miło mi cię poznać – Artur wyciągnął rękę, którą Syriusz chętnie ujął. – Masz tutaj uroczą czarownicę. Trzymaj się jej.

\- Teraz myślisz, że jest urocza. Powinieneś ją zobaczyć, jak się wścieknie – Black mrugnął zawadiacko okiem, a Artur się roześmiał.

\- W takim razie, mamy coś wspólnego. Moja żona też ma ognisty temperament i krótki bezpiecznik.

\- Przy piątce dzieci poniżej dziesiątego roku życia, to konieczność – wymamrotała Mia i zachichotała, widząc, jak Syriusz unosi brew.

\- Piątka?! – Syriusz cicho krzyknął. – Przegrałeś zakład, czy coś?

\- Raczej wygrałem – Weasley się uśmiechnął i Syriusz w odpowiedzi ryknął śmiechem. – Ale chyba na bliźniakach się skończy.

\- A założymy się? – Zaproponowała Mia z diabelskim błyskiem w oku, zastanawiając się, jak zareagowałby _wyczerpany_ Artur Weasley, gdyby się dowiedział, że będzie miał jeszcze dodatkowo nie _jedno_ , a _dwoje_ dzieci.

\- Nie zakładaj się z nią, Arturze. Albo ma Wzrok, albo oszukuje, kiedy chodzi o zakłady.

\- Wezmę to pod uwagę. Było mi bardzo miło, Syriuszu. Mia, widzimy się za tydzień – Artur skinął głową, wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Miły gość – powiedział Syriusz i wepchnął dłonie głęboko do kieszeni. Był to jasny znak, że jest zdenerwowany.

Mia ostrożnie przyjrzała się swojemu chłopakowi, kiedy ten nagle się do niej odwrócił i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

\- Co się stało? – Zapytała i poczuła, jak zaciska się jej gardło.

Trwała wojna i Syriusz bardzo często znajdował się na linii ognia razem z Frankiem Longbottomem i ich nauczycielem, Alastorem Moodym, który stwierdził, że nauka przez doświadczenie będzie najlepsza dla młodych Aurorów. Syriusz już kilka razy oberwał i stracił przytomność podczas akcji przeciwko Śmierciożercom i Mia wiecznie się o niego martwiła.

\- Dumbledore zwołał na wieczór zebranie Zakonu – wyjaśnił Syriusz, marszcząc brwi.

\- I? – Zapytała, przygotowując się na najgorsze.

I wtedy najgorsze nadeszło.

\- Lunatyk zaginął.


	83. Zaginiony

Od tłumaczki: Przepraszam, że nie wrzuciłam rozdziału wczoraj, ale mam mnóstwo pracy. Rozdział był już gotowy jakiś czas temu. Według mnie to jest jeden z lepszych rozdziałów. Okazuje się, że Dumbledore jednak nie jest wszystkowiedzący. Ale sami się o tym przekonajcie. Miłego czytania. Widzimy się w poniedziałek.

ROZDZIAŁ 83 – ZAGINIONY

24 sierpnia 1978

W momencie, kiedy dotarli do Wieży Tut, Mia postawiła w swoim umyśle lodowatą ścianę, za którą ukryła wszystkie emocje, pokazując wyłącznie obojętność na twarzy. Weszła do salonu w wysoko uniesioną głową i Syriusz przez moment widział w niej Doreę, co go jednocześnie podniosło na duchu i przeraziło. Nie krzyczała i nie płakała, gdy przekazał jej wieści. Ledwie potwierdziła, że dotarło do niej, co powiedział.

Jego ta informacja dosięgła dzięki Moody'emu, który zwołał zebranie Zakonu. I mimo, że wiedział, że Mia nie powinna brać w nim udziału, zabrał ją ze sobą. Remus był nie tylko jej najlepszym przyjacielem. On był częścią niej. Był w takim samym stopniu częścią Mii, co on sam. Niestety, w momencie, kiedy otoczyła swój umysł lodowatą obojętnością, zaczął żałować swojej decyzji.

 _W jakiś sposób znalazła tę cienką linię między odwagą Gryfonów i dbaniem o własne bezpieczeństwo Ślizgonów_ , stwierdziła kiedyś Dorea, mówiąc o swojej córce.

Syriusz zastanawiał się, jakie inne zachowania przejęła Mia od Ślizgonów. On lepiej niż inni zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak trudno jest zachować równowagę. Ta część jego istoty, która była czystym Gryfonem nieustannie walczyła z krwią Blacków w jego żyłach, która nawoływała do bezmyślności i często była przyczyną, dla której musiał wybierać między furią i zdrowymi zmysłami.

Mia jednak, gdy czuła się zagrożona, mogła wybrać jedną z dwóch opcji. Czasami zachowywała się jak na Gryfonkę przystało, stawiała odważnie czoła zagrożeniu i bardzo często odwoływała się do ognistego temperamentu. Ale czasami zachowywała się jak Ślizgonka, zimna, spokojna i obojętna, zastawiająca sidła na ofiarę, która niczego się nie spodziewała. A kiedy już do kogoś dotarło, że powinien na nią uważać, ona atakowała.

Syriusz uważnie ją obserwował, zastanawiając się, które nastawienie przyjęła tym razem. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel zaginął, prawdopodobnie znajdował się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, a ona była spokojna i w pełni kontroli nad sobą. Oznaczało to, że wpadła w morderczą furię.

Jej czekoladowe oczy pozostały obojętne do momentu, kiedy zauważyła Petera w kącie komnaty. Wtedy błysnęły bursztynem. _Instynkt_ , powiedziała mu, kiedy próbowała zmasakrować Petera ich pierwszej nocy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. A biorąc pod uwagę to, że później się dowiedzieli, jak Peter szpiegował Mię i Remusa uprawiających seks, Syriusz rozumiał jej brak zaufania. Miała rację.

I chociaż czuł gniew i zaborczość, że ktokolwiek inny poza nim i Remusem widział Mię ogarniętą pasją, było mu jednocześnie żal Glizdogona, który do niedawna w ogóle nie miał dziewczyny. I tylko ten żal nakazał mu podejść do przyjaciela i odsunąć go od niebezpieczeństwa.

\- Lepiej będzie, jak usiądziesz po drugiej stronie salonu, stary.

Peter spojrzał ponad ramieniem Syriusza i skinął głową, kierując się do krzesła na końcu rzędu, obok Edgara Bonesa i Gideona Prewetta.

Kiedy Syriusz odwrócił się do Mii, zauważył, że Lily trzyma ją w objęciach.

Spotkanie rozpoczęło się i Lily zaciągnęła Mię na kanapę, gdzie usiadła obok niej. Syriusz z kolei skierował się do Franka, który stał niedaleko Alastora, wyjaśniającego sytuację.

\- Prawdopodobnie dotarła już do was wiadomość, że jeden z naszych zaginął. Lupin został wysłany z misją przeniknięcia do jednej z grup potencjalnych sojuszników Sami-Wiecie-Kogo w nadziei, że uzyska ważne informacje dotyczące ich stanowiska i liczebności. Kilka dni temu straciliśmy z nim kontakt. Aurorzy już zostali poinformowani, żeby wypatrywać jakichkolwiek śladów i robią wszystko, żeby odtworzyć ostatnie działania grupy. Niestety, to bardzo trudne zadanie w związku z ich liczbą i niebezpieczeństwem, jakie dla nas stwarzają. Dlatego raczej będziemy czekać, aż Lupin sam ponownie nawiąże z nami kontakt.

\- O jakiej grupie mowa? – Zapytała Marlene McKinnon, siedząca na czele zgromadzonych. Mia nie miała pojęcia, jakie zadanie w Zakonie zostało jej przydzielone, ale Syriuszowi udało się dowiedzieć, że Marlene miała przeniknąć do kręgu debiutantek czystej krwi, skoro sama była jedną z nich.

\- O wilkołakach – odpowiedział Moody.

Frank, Alice i Mary, którzy w przeciwieństwie do Huncwotów, Mii i Lily _nie_ _wiedzieli_ , kim dokładnie jest Remus, ale _podejrzewali_ , byli zszokowani, ale nie przerażeni. Z kolei na twarzach pozostałych członków Zakonu pojawiły się strach i obrzydzenie.

\- Wilkołaki? – Zaskrzeczała Dorcas Meadowes. – Czy Remus jest…? Jest…?

\- Dobrym człowiekiem – wtrącił się James, ku niewypowiedzianej uldze Syriusza. – Człowiekiem, który ryzykuje życie, infiltrując grupę, której żadnemu z nas nie udałoby się zinfiltrować. Człowiekiem, który się naraża, żeby zdobyć cenne informacje dla Zakonu. Więc okażcie odrobinę szacunku.

\- Nie o to chodzi – warknął Sturgis Podmore, odwracając się w kierunku Dumbledore'a. – Naraziłeś nas wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo, pozwalając temu czemuś przebywać z nami.

\- _Temu czemuś_? – Syknęła Lily i wstała, żeby mieć lepszy widok na Sturgisa. – Remus nie jest _czymś_ i nie będziemy go obmawiać za jego plecami! Zaginął, a my mamy wymyślić sposób, żeby go znaleźć.

\- Czegoś tu nie rozumiem – Marlene zmarszczyła brwi, próbując usunąć ze swojego spojrzenia ślady obrzydzenia i niechęci. Zerknęła na Syriusza, który nagle poczuł, że dziewczyna zaraz powie coś, czego będzie żałować. – Bez obrazy, ale skąd wiemy, że Remus nie wydał nas, żeby móc dołączyć do swoich?

\- _Protego_! – Rzucili równocześnie James i Syriusz, wskazując różdżkami Mię, która momentalnie wstała i spojrzała bursztynowymi oczami prosto na Marlene. Jej lewa dłoń drżała z wściekłości, natomiast jej prawa dłoń, trzymająca różdżkę, nawet nie drgnęła, kiedy dziewczyna wycelowała w McKinnon.

\- Zabierz ją stąd, Black – warknął Moody. – McKinnon, mam w dupie twoją delikatną osobę. Ta cholerna wojna nie dotyczy wyłącznie ciebie. Czarodzieje, gobliny, wilkołaki… Do diabła, Sami-Wiecie- Kto chce zrekrutować _olbrzymy_!

Syriusz powoli zbliżał się do swojej dziewczyny, niemo błagając, żeby odłożyła różdżkę. Z kolei James nadal utrzymywał pełnej mocy Zaklęcie Tarczy między swoją siostrą i resztą Zakonu, chroniąc ich przed jej furią.

Mia jednak ani nie odłożyła różdżki, ani się nie cofnęła. Syriusz czuł, że magia pulsowała wokół niej i gdyby się postarał, mógłby _usłyszeć_ jej wściekłość.

Gniew dziewczyny palił i Mia nie winiła ani Syriusza, ani Jamesa za to, że jej nie dotknęli, kiedy wyprowadzali ją do innej komnaty w Wieży Tut. Pozostali członkowie Zakonu zostali w salonie, gdzie nadal się kłócili, zamiast zacząć wymyślać plan odnalezienia Remusa. Uratowania go z tego piekła, do którego wysłał go nieprzygotowany Dumbledore.

Rozdarta między teraźniejszością i przyszłością, usiadła na łóżku, próbując się przekonać, że Remus się odnajdzie. Przeżyje to, co aktualnie się z nim dzieje, bo ona poznała go w przyszłości. A jednak, dopóki nie spojrzy w jego oczy i nie upewni się sama, że jej najlepszy przyjaciel żyje, będzie się zamartwiać, że w jakiś sposób zmieniła przyszłość i Remus ponosi tego konsekwencje. Czy znajdą go żywego? Nietkniętego? Zdrowego? Czy Remus da radę żyć dalej i spotkać młodą Hermionę Granger, którą w dzień jej dziewiętnastych urodzin odeśle do 1971 roku? Mia zdała sobie sprawę, że bez Remusa jej cały świat runie. Bez Remusa ona nie wychowa się razem ze swoim bratem, żaden ogromny, czarny pies nie będzie jej pocieszał nocami, kiedy budzą ją koszmary. Nie będzie się nigdy śmiała z Lily nad beznadziejnymi romansidłami, nie będzie się przyjaźnić z Mary, z Alice i z Frankiem…

W jej życiu nie będzie Syriusza. Nie będzie Remusa.

\- Rogaczu, możesz…? – Zaczął Syriusz, nie chcąc jej zostawiać samej. Patrzył na nią z mieszaniną gniewu i bezsilności.

\- Idź – James klęknął przed swoją siostrą i złapał jej dłonie. Uśmiechnął się słabo do Blacka. – Poradzimy sobie.

Gdy tylko za Syriuszem zamknęły się drzwi, Mia wybuchła płaczem i padła w ramiona swojego brata. James mocno ją trzymał i oboje polecieli na twardą podłogę w mniejszej sypialni Wieży Tut.

\- Dlaczego go nie szukają? – Załkała Mia, nadal wściekła i przerażona.

\- Zaczną – obiecał James. – My go poszukamy. Znajdziemy Remusa. Mia, obiecuję ci.

\- A jeśli go nie znajdziecie? Jeśli stało się coś okropnego…?

\- Przestań – nakazał, ujmując w dłonie jej twarz i patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Zakon zrobi wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby znaleźć Remusa. I zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie chcesz tego usłyszeć, ale właśnie na to się pisaliśmy. Trwa wojna. Remus właśnie walczy.

\- A nie powinien. Żadne z nas nie powinno walczyć. Nie mogę go stracić. Nie mogę stracić żadnego z was, Jamie. To by mnie zabiło – przyznała, a łzy płynęły po jej policzkach.

\- Nie pozwolisz na to.

Orzechowe oczy Jamesa były jednocześnie miękkie i rozkazujące. Mia zatonęła w nich, zatraciła siebie, zastanawiając się, jak nikt tego nie dostrzegł: _Harry_. Wszyscy zawsze mówili, że wyglądał prawie jak jego ojciec, ale miał oczy matki. _Oczy Lily_ , zawsze mówili.

 _Nie. On jest właśnie tutaj_ , pomyślała Mia. Kształt i kolor były inne, ale ona widziała właśnie Harry'ego, klęczącego przed nią, wyglądającego jak jego ojciec. Widziała siłę i poświęcenie, i nieograniczoną miłość.

\- Masz walczyć – nalegał James. – Wszyscy walczymy. Każdy z nas z tego samego powodu…

\- Dla Większego Dobra? – Wykrztusiła gorzko Mia.

\- Co? Nie. No cóż… Może. Taki jest chyba nasz ostateczny cel, prawda? – Zapytał James, wyglądając na rozdartego. – Ja walczę dla _ciebie_. Dla Lily, dla Syriusz i Remusa. Dla Petera… Dla mamy i taty. Zdecydowałem się stawiać swoje życie na szali dla was. I wiem, że Remus myśli identycznie, jak ja.

\- A jeśli żadne z nas tego nie przeżyje?

\- Wtedy… Wtedy nie chciałbym być na tym świecie. Ale ja do tego nie dopuszczę. Wygramy tę wojnę. Znajdziemy Remusa – obiecał, głaszcząc kciukiem jej policzek. – Moim zadaniem jest upewnić się, że wszyscy przeżyjecie tę wojnę.

Mia wywróciła oczami i zacisnęła zęby, przypominając sobie, że Harry też był taki. Z własnej woli postanowił być owieczką ofiarną Dumbledore'a. Miał w sobie arogancję męczennika. Uderzyło w nią wspomnienie wściekłego Syriusza Blacka, biegnącego przez Wielką Salę podczas Bitwy o Hogwart w poszukiwaniu Harry'ego, który odszedł samotnie do Zakazanego Lasu, żeby wydać walkę Voldemortowi.

 _Nigdy nie wierzyłem, że dożyję dnia, kiedy zgodzę się w czymś z tym przeklętym po stokroć Smarkerusem. Harry jest tak samo arogancki, jak jego ojciec_.

\- Jamie? – Zawołała Mia, patrząc z oddaniem w twarz brata. Chciała mu wszystko powiedzieć i pozwolić uniknąć okropnej przyszłości, która na niego czekała.

Uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco.

\- Tak, kochanie?

Otworzyła usta, wiedząc, że i tak nie przejdzie przez nie żadne słowo. Dumbledore się o to postarał. Ale przelatywały przez jej umysł w taki sposób, jakby miała jej wypowiedzieć. _Jamie, gdybyś tylko wiedział. Gdybyś tylko mógł się dowiedzieć, że ty i Lily poświęcicie wszystko, żeby wygrać tę wojnę i ocalić tych, których kochacie. A niektórzy na to nie zasługują. Gdybyś tylko wiedział, że ja ciebie stracę… Czy walczyłbyś dalej? Pozwoliłbyś sobie zginąć, gdybyś wiedział, jak potoczy się los Harry'ego? Gdybyś wiedział o przepowiedni, o Voldemorcie i o wszystkim, co wydarzy się trzydziestego…_

\- Trzy… Trzydzie… Trzydziestego…

Mia usłyszała to słowo i jej oczy się rozszerzyły ze zdziwienia. _Naprawdę przeszło mi to przez usta_ , zastanawiała się.

\- Trzydziestego? – Powtórzył James z uniesioną brwią.

Mia posłała bratu spanikowane spojrzenie.

\- Trzydzie… Trzydziestego pier… Pierwszego – walczyła z samą sobą, wypowiadając te słowa. _Trzydziestego pierwszego października 1981. Trzydziestego pierwszego października 1981. Trzydziestego pierwszego października 1981_. – Trzydziestego pierw… Pierwszego… Paździe… Października.

Walczyła z zaklęciem Dumbledore'a i właściwie po raz pierwszy udało jej się poczynić jakieś postępy od momentu, kiedy zostało na nią rzucone. Odczuła ulgę, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że nie jest taka bezsilna, niezdolna do niczego. Poczuła też, że wszystko zaczyna wokół niej wirować, a jej wzrok traci na ostrości. Jej walka z Zaklęciem Prawdy zużywała całą jej magię.

\- Mia? – Szepnął James, a po jego twarzy przemknął cień.

\- Tysiąc… Tysiąc dzie… Dziewięć… Dziewięćset… Osiem… Osiemdziesiątego – Mia zacisnęła zęby. Ciemniało jej przed oczami, serce waliło o żebra, ale musiała mu powiedzieć. – Pierwszego!

Wszystko pokryła ciemność.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Kiedy otworzyła oczy, nie wiadomo ile minut później, uświadomiła sobie, że ktoś rzucił na nią _Renervatte_. Co się stało? Pamiętała, że rozmawiała z Jamesem, próbując powiedzieć mu coś mimo działania Zaklęcia Prawdy Dumbledore'a i wtedy… Zemdlała? Jęknęła, czując pulsowanie w głowie. Jasne światło jeszcze pogłębiało jej dyskomfort.

\- Witaj z powrotem, Mia.

Przywitał ją dobrotliwy, spokojny głos i Mia tylko warknęła w odpowiedzi. Nie miał prawa brzmieć tak spokojnie. Nie teraz. Nigdy. Zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała prosto w błękitne tęczówki Albusa Dumbledore'a, który miał czelność się do niej _uśmiechać_.

\- Zmartwiliśmy się, kiedy James nas poinformował, że zemdlałaś.

\- Naprawdę? Może mniej martwcie się o mnie, a bardziej o czarodzieja, którego wysłaliście do watahy bezwzględnych wilkołaków!

\- Wydaje mi się, że wysłałem _wilkołaka_ do watahy wilkołaków, ale masz rację. Remus jest również czarodziejem. Miałem nadzieję, że ludzka część jego osobowości przemówi do członków innych watah – przyznał Dumbledore. – Musisz zrozumieć, że jeśli Czarny Pan namówi wilkołaki do dołączenia do niego, będzie to najgorszy możliwy scenariusz. Remus jest naszą jedyną nadzieją w kwestii zbierania informacji.

\- Jedynym wilkołakiem, który będzie miał jakikolwiek wpływ na przebieg tej wojny jest… - _Greyback. Greyback. Fenrir…_ \- G… Gre… Greyback.

Jej ból głowy się zwielokrotnił, gdy udało jej się wymówić to nazwisko.

\- Teraz rozumiem, o czym mówił James. Udało ci się obejść działanie Zaklęcia Prawdy – skinął głową, co sprawiło, że Mię zemdliło. – Podobnie zwalcza się skutki Veritaserum. I dokładnie w ten sam sposób ćwiczy się Oklumencję, ale o tym doskonale wiesz. I zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ból jest wynikiem przeciwstawiania się Zaklęciu Prawdy. Teraz będę musiał je wzmocnić.

Ton jego głosu wskazywał, że nie jest z tego powodu zadowolony, ale Mia nie potrafiła się zdobyć na to, żeby mu współczuć.

Ponownie warknęła, zmuszając się, żeby usiąść. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- Remus zaginął. Pan go tam wysłał, nieprzygotowany…

\- Wierzę w umiejętności Remusa – przerwał jej Dumbledore, czyniąc nad jej głową kilka ruchów różdżką, prawdopodobnie wzmacniając moc _Tacere Veritas_.

\- Nie powiedziałam, że to _Remus_ był nieprzygotowany – Mia posłała dyrektorowi mordercze spojrzenie, czując jak ból głowy mija, a ją spowija gęsta magia. – _Pan_ był nieprzygotowany. Nie ma pan pojęcia, w jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie znajduje się Remus. Nie wie pan nic o tym, na jakich zasadach funkcjonują watahy wilkołaków. Zaatakują go. Prawdopodobnie już go zaatakowali. I dlatego straciliśmy z nim kontakt.

\- Spodziewaliśmy się, że czekają go bójki i inne czysto fizyczne starcia, żeby mógł udowodnić, że jest godny przyjęcia do watahy, przynajmniej tymczasowo – przyznał Dumbledore, za nic sobie robiąc jej panikę. – Gdy zostanie przyjęty, zbierze interesujące nas informacje i do nas wróci. Nie wysłaliśmy go do watahy Greybacka. Nie będzie chciał służyć obecnemu wilkowi Alfa.

\- On nie może dołączyć do innej watahy – wrzasnęła Mia. – Nie rozumie pan? Remus _jest_ Alfą!

Mimo braku reakcji, Mia poczuła ponure zadowolenie, gdy zauważyła, że z oczu Dumbledore'a powoli znika radosny błysk.

\- Remus jest Alfą?

\- Tak! Remus ma swoją własną watahę – powiedziała, wstając. – Co oznacza, że jeśli spróbuje dołączyć do innej watahy, tamte wilki go wyczują. Zamiast otrzymać szansę wykazania się i dołączenia do nich, zostanie wyzwany przez ich Alfę na pojedynek. Pojedynek, który odbędzie się w otoczeniu wilkołaków, które mogą, ale nie muszą popierać Voldemorta!

Gdy wrzeszczała na dyrektora, ściany Wieży Tut zaczęły drżeć.

Drzwi do małej sypialni otworzyły się z hukiem i w progu stanęli Alastor Moody, Edgar Bones, Syriusz, Frank i Alice. Moody celował w Mię.

\- Albusie? Czy jeszcze raz powinniśmy szczerze porozmawiać o tym, że do Zakonu powinno się przyjmować dojrzałych ludzi? – Zapytał opryskliwie stary Auror.

\- Obawiam się, Alastorze – Dumbledore wstał. – Że popełniliśmy śmiertelną pomyłkę.

Obszedł Mię i podszedł do Moody'ego.

\- Należy natychmiast odnaleźć i ewakuować pana Lupina. Na nic nie czekajcie. To od teraz priorytetowa misja.

\- To nie był nasz plan – warknął Moody.

\- Otrzymałem nowe informacje. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że ta wojna będzie nas kosztowała wiele żyć, ale nie pozwalam tracić tych żyć bezcelowo. Od tej chwili życie Remusa jest naszym priorytetem.

\- A do tej pory _nie było_? – Powiedział niebezpiecznie niskim tonem Syriusz, patrząc swoimi szarymi oczami na Dumbledore'a.

\- Znajdźcie Remusa – nakazał Dumbledore, ignorując komentarz Syriusza. – Następnym razem… Będziemy przygotowani.

Mia poczuła, jak wokół jej serca zaciska się obręcz.

 _Następnym razem_.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

16 października 1978

Siedem tygodni.

Remus zaginął siedem tygodni temu i Syriusz zaczynał tracić nadzieję.

Wataha, do której został wysłany zaczęła się przemieszczać na tydzień przed utratą kontaktu z Remusem i wyśledzenie jej stwarzało ogromne problemy. Poza tym, że sama wataha była bardzo duża, kłopotliwe okazało się to, że podzieliła się na mniejsze grupy i przemieszczała od hrabstwa do hrabstwa. Zawsze pod osłoną nocy, zwykle pod Zaklęciem Kameleona. Członkowie watahy byli w dodatku bardzo gwałtowni i niebezpieczni, kiedy ktoś ich wyzwał.

Na szczęście, gdy Aurorzy dotarli do jednej z mniejszych grup, na niebie nie królował księżyc w pełni. Z tego powodu trójka Aurorów trafiła do szpitala świętego Munga wyłącznie z obrażeniami od pazurów. Póki co, nikt nie został zainfekowany.

 _Niestety_ , nie udało im się jeszcze odnaleźć Remusa.

Przez pierwsze tygodnie Syriusz obserwował, jak Mia próbowała dojść do siebie i ruszyć dalej. Zabroniono jej pojawiać się na kolejnych spotkaniach Zakonu, więc wróciła do swojej pracy w Ministerstwie, gdzie próbowała skupić swoją uwagę na dokumentach. Kiedy jej się nie udało, zdecydowała się pomóc w szukaniu Remusa poprzez przynoszenie do domu dokumentów dotyczących sposobów śledzenia wilkołaków.

Kiedy zaś zagroziła, że zmieni się w swoją postać Animaga, żeby szukać przyjaciela, Syriusz poprosił ją, żeby w końcu wzięła urlop i zostawił ją z Lily.

Któregoś dnia, kiedy po pracy wrócił do domu, Lily czekała na niego przy kominku.

\- Jak źle?

\- Nie wiem, jak źle – przyznała ze smutkiem Lily. – Nie mogę się z nią porozumieć.

\- Nie możesz…? – Syriusz uniósł pytająco brew, po czym coś sobie uświadomił i westchnął ze zrozumieniem. – Dzisiaj przypada pełnia. Jak długo jest w tej postaci?

\- Od kiedy wyszedłeś. Mam się martwić o Jamesa? Dzisiejszą noc spędzi w naszym łóżku, czy w lesie?

\- Jeśli nie ma go we Dworku, wyślij mu Patronusa, żeby zabierał swoje kopyta do domu – powiedział jej, przeczesując włosy zmęczonym ruchem. Zdjął z siebie szaty Aurora i rzucił je bezmyślnie na kanapę, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, gdzie upadną i w jakim będą stanie.

\- Czy ktoś pomyślał, żeby tak dotrzeć do Remusa? – Zapytała Lily. – Skoro możemy komunikować się za pomocą Patronusów, Remus mógłby nam przesłać wiadomość.

Syriusz widział, że w jej oczach zmartwienie miesza się z wyczerpaniem. Zniknięcie Remusa najbardziej uderzyło Mię, ale pozostali członkowie Watahy też sobie z nim nie radzili.

\- Nie wiemy, co się z nim dzieje. Jeżeli wyślemy do niego Patronusa, a okazałoby się, że udało mu się zinfiltrować watahę, wystawilibyśmy go na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Macie jakieś nowe tropy? – Zapytała po chwili.

\- Do jutra nie będzie nic nowego. Dzisiaj mamy pełnię księżyca, więc jutro pojawią się nowe doniesienia o wilkołakach. Pójdziemy tam, skąd napłyną raporty – powtórzył słowa, które powiedział do niego Edgar Bones, gdy Syriusz wpadł na szaleńczy plan śledzenia watah w noc pełni księżyca.

Prawda była nieco inna. Było bardzo mało ludzi, którym można było zaufać ze śledzeniem watahy wilkołaków. Siły Biura Aurorów też były rozciągnięte do granic możliwości. Nadal bez nadzoru błąkały się trzy małe grupy wilkołaków, ale nie było już ani Aurorów, ani członków Zakonu, którym można by je przypisać. Jedna przemieściła się na południe od Suffolk, druga znajdowała się gdzieś w Somerset, a trzecia prawdopodobnie była w Cumbrii.

\- Na stole kuchennym jest coś do jedzenia – powiedziała Lily, mocno ściskając Syriusza. – Zaklęcie trzyma ciepło. Wystarczy też dla Mii. Nie udało mi się namówić jej do jedzenia przez cały dzień.

\- Dziękuję, Lily – Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niej słabo i patrzył, jak znika w kominku.

Westchnął i ciężkim krokiem skierował się do przedpokoju. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do sypialni Remusa, wiedząc, że nie ma sensu szukać w innych pomieszczeniach. Powoli przekręcił klamkę, wiedząc, jaki widok zastanie. Pośrodku łóżka Remusa spał mały lis. Rude uszy poruszyły się, gdy Mia usłyszała kroki i powieki się podniosły, odsłaniając zmęczone, bursztynowe oczy. Poza tym jednak nie wykonała żadnego ruchu.

\- Cześć, kochanie.

Bez wahania zmienił się w psa.

Łapa wskoczył delikatnie na łóżko, zakręcił się wokół własnej osi i położył wokół drobnego lisa. Wciągnął w nozdrza jej zapach, po czym włożył nos pod jej głowę, pozwalając jej odpoczywać tak, jak lubiła.


	84. Alfy

Od tłumaczki: Kolejny bardzo dobry rozdział przed nami. Myślę, że wszyscy spodziewaliśmy się właśnie takiej konkluzji. Z góry jednak ostrzegam przed kolejnym rozdziałem – zdecydowanie będzie to kategoria M. Będzie to jednak rozdział bardzo ważny dla fabuły. A teraz miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 84 – ALFY

17 października 1978

W środku nocy Mia otworzyła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko znajomym aromatem Łapy, który ułożył się wokół jej małej, lisiej postaci. Ten zapach był dla niej źródłem poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Leżeli tylko we dwójkę, na dużym łóżku Remusa. Jeszcze głębiej nabrała powietrza, odszukując aromat Lunatyka. Bała się, że ten zapach powoli zaniknie i nigdy nie będzie mogła się nim napawać.

Zamknęła oczy i przypomniała sobie czas, kiedy jeszcze nie tworzyli Watahy. Kiedy jeszcze nie potrafili poprawnie zmieniać się w Animagów. Przypomniała sobie, jak kiedyś, w Pokoju Życzeń, zagłębiła gołe palce u rąk i nóg w ziemię, skupiając się na fałszywym księżycu w pełni, który łączył ją z Remusem.

Pamiętała, że poczuła, jak coś ciągnie ją poza granice zamku. Więź Rodzinna łączyła ją z Jamesem, Więź Duchowa łączyła ją z Syriuszem – zawsze ich łączyła za pomocą swojej magii – i jeszcze jedna więź, wtedy nieznana, wiodła przez Zakazany Las, do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Wtedy o tym nie wiedziała, ale była to niesprowokowana Więź Watahy.

Wtedy była jeszcze niewidoczna, a teraz prawie potrafiła ją dostrzec pod powiekami zamkniętych oczu. Mocna, srebrna nić, która oplotła jej ciało i ciało Łapy.

Skupiła swoją magię, koncentrując się na tej nici, która zabrała ją z mieszkania i zaprowadziła do Doliny Godryka. Prawie udało jej się zobaczyć Dworek Potterów, gdzie rudowłosa czarownica spała oparta o wielkiego jelenia. Z jej rąk wypadła książka dotycząca wilkołaków, którą teraz spowijał blask księżyca.

Srebrna nić jeszcze raz pociągnęła ją ze sobą, w prawie brutalny sposób. I ponownie Mia podążyła za nią, zostawiła za plecami Dolinę Godryka i poszybowała ponad wzgórzami i lasami, ponad miastami i wsiami aż dotarła do lasu, który nie wyglądał, ale _wydawał się_ znajomy. Więź ciągnęła ją mocno za sobą i Mia weszła do lasu, zbliżając się do czegoś, co wydawało z siebie przerażające wycie.

Kiedy się w końcu zatrzymała, jej wzrok padł na coś, co już wcześniej widziała. Na otwartym terenie, po obu stronach rzeki, rosły dwa drzewa.

Jedno z drzew, wiekowy i rozłożysty czarny bez, pięło się ku niebu. Był piękny, a jego jedyną skazą było poszarzałe ze starości poroże, wbite w pień.

Drugie drzewo było równie piękne – głóg, jeśli się nie myliła – i miała wrażenie, że już je gdzieś widziała. W jakiejś książce. Ale w jakiej?

Jej umysł został rozdarty na dwoje, pomiędzy obrazy z jej snu i wspomnienia, które przetaczały się falą przed jej oczami. Jej zmysły również się podzieliły. Część animagiczna skupiła się na głogu i tym dziwnym uczuciu, które jej mówiło, że to drzewo jest niesamowicie ważne. Część ludzka z kolei wróciła do znajomego obrazu starego bzu z porożem wbitym w pień.

Co było takie ważne w tych drzewach? Z jakiegoś powodu pomyślała o Harrym i Draconie. Przypomniała sobie, że dawno temu zauważyła w jakiejś książce coś, co uznała za śmieszne. Na zdjęciu znajdował się głóg, a głogową różdżką posługiwał się Draco. Dokładnie tą różdżką, którą później Harry zniszczył Voldemorta. A w pień drugiego drzewa wrośnięte było poroże jelenia – rogacza – co przywodziło na myśl Harry'ego.

I wtedy wszystko wpadło na swoje miejsce.

Pierwsze drzewo, czarny bez z porożem wbitym w pień, było znane w mugolskim świecie. Nazywało się _Drzewem Rogacza_ , a ona widziała jego zdjęcie w mugolskiej książce. Opis mówił, że poroże utkwiło w pniu drzewa po tym, jak jeleń zranił się o drzewo, uciekając przed drapieżnikiem przez zdradliwe wody płynącej obok rzeki. Drugie drzewo też było znane, a jego nazwę miała na czubku języka.

Wszystko wyleciało jej z głowy, kiedy poczuła, że srebrna nić ciągnie ją do miejsca w pobliżu obu drzew, gdzie jej zmysły zostały zbombardowane smrodem krwi i potu, spod którego można było wyczuć lekki zapach pergaminu i trawy.

 _Lunatyk_!

Gdy zdała sobie z tego sprawę, zobaczyła go w swojej wizji – rannego, zakrwawionego wilka, leżącego między drzewami.

Mia otworzyła oczy i instynktownie zmieniła postać na ludzką.

\- Remus!

Odwróciła się do Łapy, który patrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Syriuszu, wstawaj! – Krzyknęła do niego, wyskoczyła z łóżka i zniknęła za drzwiami, pędząc do własnej sypialni.

\- Mia? – Zapytał zaspany Syriusz, dotarłszy za nią do ich pokoju.

Spanikowana, prawie zniszczyła swój regał z książkami, szukając czegoś i odrzucając niepotrzebne woluminy, jakby to były śmieci. W normalnej sytuacji, nigdy by tak nie potraktowała żadnej książki. W normalnej sytuacji może nawet by pamiętała, żeby skorzystać z magii, szukając tego, czego potrzebowała.

\- Mia, co robisz?

Odwróciła się do swojego chłopaka, trzymając w dłoniach małą książeczkę.

\- Wiem, gdzie jest Remus.

Oczy Syriusza otworzyły się szeroko i chłopak wyrwał z rąk Mii trzymaną przez nią książkę. Nawet nie spojrzał na jej tytuł.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że wiesz, gdzie on jest?

\- Miałam wizję – wyjaśniła i zaczęła przewracać strony książki, którą on nadal trzymał w dłoniach. Z niecierpliwością szukała jednej informacji.

\- Wizję? Mia, wiem, że czasami żartujemy, że jesteś jedną z Widzących, ale…

\- Nie taką _wizję_ – sprostowała. – Pamiętasz, jak ci opowiadałam, że podczas medytacji byłam w stanie zobaczyć Więź Watahy? Że w taki sposób byłam w stanie się dowiedzieć, gdzie znajdujecie się ty, Jamie i Remus, chociaż sama byłam w Pokoju Życzeń? Jak widziałam Więź Watahy zanim została sprowokowana?

\- Nadal ją widzisz? Naprawdę go znalazłaś?

\- Tak mi się wydaje – jej głos drżał od tłumionych emocji. – Czy ma dla ciebie jakieś znaczenie las Whinfell?

\- To gdzieś w Cumbrii, prawda? Słyszeliśmy pogłoski, że tam można znaleźć jedną z watah – przeczesał włosy zmęczonym ruchem. – Kurwa mać! Jesteś tego pewna? Mia, musimy być pewni. Dzisiaj mamy pełnię księżyca i jeśli mam dać znać Moody'emu, że potrzebujemy jednostkę do odbicia Remusa z lasu pełnego przemienionych wilkołaków, muszę mieć stuprocentową pewność.

\- Widziałam dwa drzewa – zabrała mu książkę.

Po twarzy Syriusza przemknął cień, kiedy spojrzał na to, co mu pokazywała.

\- Mia, to książka dla dzieci.

\- Nie, to _Opowieść o Trzech Braciach_.

\- Wiem. Jako dziecko czytałem te opowieści. Opowieści _dla dzieci_.

\- Nie interesują mnie opowieści, ale zdjęcia – stuknęła palcem w jeden z obrazków. – Dwa drzewa, rosnące po dwóch stronach rzeki. Rzeki, którą przekroczyli trzej bracia, korzystając z magii, zanim stanęli twarzą w twarz ze Śmiercią. Jednym z tych drzew był czarny bez, z którego Śmierć, według legendy, wyciosała Czarną Różdżkę. Syriuszu, to drzewo naprawdę istnieje. Mugole nazwali je _Drzewem Rogacza_ , bo z pnia wystaje poroże.

\- A więc widziałaś Remusa leżącego pod drzewem, z której wystawało poroże? – Syriusz uniósł brew. – Skąd możemy mieć pewność, że chodzi o drzewo w lesie Whinfell? Poroża bardzo często utykają na drzewach. Nawet nasz Rogacz utknął w drzewie, w środku Zakazanego Lasu na szóstym roku.

Przypomniało jej się, jak musieli siłą wyciągać poroże Rogacza z pnia drzewa, na które zaszarżował.

\- _Wiem_ , że chodzi o las Whinfell z powodu drugiego drzewa. Po drugiej stronie rzeki, niedaleko czarnego bzu, rośnie głóg. Wszędzie rozpoznam to drzewo. Ono jest jednym ze znaków rozpoznawczych lasu Whinfell. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie z tego sprawę…

\- Z czego? Że głóg rośnie obok bzu?

\- Mugole nazywają czarny bez _Drzewem Rogacza_ – powiedziała. – A to drugie drzewo… Głóg… Głóg, o którym wiem, że znajduje się w lesie Whinfell… Mugole nazywają go _Drzewem Trzech Braci_.

Próbowała skupić się na najbardziej palącej kwestii: odnalezieniu Remusa. Ale część jej umysłu była podekscytowana tym, że udało jej się znaleźć jedno z najbardziej magicznych miejsc w Czarodziejskim Świecie: rzekę, którą przekroczyli bracia Peverell, czarny bez, z którego Śmierć stworzyła Czarną Różdżkę i _Drzewo Trzech Braci_ , nazwane tak po Peverellach. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy różdżka Dracona nie pochodziła przypadkiem z drewna pozyskanego z głogu rosnącego w lesie Whinfell i czy od początku jej przeznaczeniem nie było pokonać Voldemorta.

\- Znam oba te drzewa, te _słynne_ drzewa, i dzięki temu mogę dokładnie wskazać, gdzie znajduje się Remus. Ale musimy się pospieszyć. Remus jest ranny.

\- Mia, nie możemy – Syriusz złapał jej nadgarstek, jakby wydawało mu się, że ją zatrzyma, gdyby Mia mu się wyrwała. – Muszę się skontaktować z Moodym. Odnajdziemy go, gdy tylko wstanie słońce.

Jego wzrok był wzrokiem Aurora. Mia widziała czasami takie spojrzenie u Harry'ego i bardzo ją ono rozsierdziło.

\- A jeśli wataha znajdzie go pierwsza? A jeśli wszyscy zmienią się rano w ludzi i zabiorą go stamtąd, zanim pojawią się Aurorzy? Remus jest ranny. Syriuszu, już im się udało go skrzywdzić, ale Remus sobie poradził i od nich uciekł. Ale ten stan rzeczy nie będzie trwał. Wiem, gdzie on jest i zamierzam go przyprowadzić. Z tobą albo bez ciebie.

\- Kurwa – warknął Syriusz i wyciągnął różdżkę. Machnął nią lekko i przed nim pojawił się jego Patronus. Srebrzysty Łapa spojrzał na chłopaka, czekając na polecenia. – Lily, powiedz Jamesowi, że Rogacz ma czekać na nas w sadzie za Dworem Potterów. Jak już się tam znajdzie, rzuć standardowe, _comiesięczne_ osłony. I nie idź za nim.

Otrzymawszy polecenie, Patronus zniknął za oknem.

\- Wiem, co robię – obiecała. – Zmień się w momencie, kiedy wylądujemy.

 _Cel. Wola. Namysł._

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Gdy tylko pojawili się w lesie Whinfell, Syriusz natychmiast zmienił się w Łapę i rozejrzał się, żeby odnaleźć małego, rudego lisa. Zauważył Mię po chwili i rzucił się za nią, podążając za jej wizją w ciemnościach. Spojrzał w górę i przez moment zachwycił się feerią barw, jakie na niebie wymalował zbliżający się wschód słońca. Po drugiej stronie nieba ku linii horyzontu chylił się księżyc, nadal w pełni.

Jego nozdrza wypełnił odór krwi i Syriusz przyspieszył wyłącznie po to, żeby między dwoma drzewami idealnie pasującymi do opisu Mii znaleźć krwawiącego, nieprzytomnego Lunatyka.

Mia dotknęła pyszczkiem nosa wilkołaka. Powoli jego powieki się podniosły i dwoje Animagów mogło spojrzeć w pobladłe ze zmęczenia, złote oczy ich przyjaciela, które nie błyszczały, jak zwykle. Jego futro, w normalnych warunkach barwy jasnego piasku, było brudne, pokryte kurzem i zaschniętą krwią.

Łapa zbliżał się do nich powoli, ale nawet z większej odległości widział rany na ciele Lunatyka. Niektóre były świeże – musiały zostać zadane tej nocy – ale inne były starsze. Prawdopodobnie pochodziły sprzed miesiąca i nigdy nie zostały zaleczone. Warknął z wściekłością na widok tego, w jak ogromnej potrzebie znalazł się ich przyjaciel.

Węsząc w powietrzu, Łapa odwrócił się od Mii i Remusa. Zobaczył przed sobą trzy inne wilki, których pyski były pokryte krwią. W dziwaczny sposób przypomniało to Syriuszowi walkę Remusa z jego boginem na trzecim roku. Trzy wilkołaki warczały gniewnie, zbliżając się do polany w pobliżu dwóch drzew. Łapa wyprostował się i ryknął, stojąc na straży Mii i Remusa. Niestety, nie miało to żadnego efektu.

I chociaż Syriusz miał doświadczenie w comiesięcznym zadawaniu się z Lunatykiem… I chociaż jeden raz udało im się pokonać Greybacka… Łapa wiedział, że nie ma szans przeciwko trzem dorosłym, pragnącym świeżej krwi wilkołakom. To było jakieś szaleństwo. I nieważne, co mówiono o rodzinie Blacków, nawet Syriusz nie był tak szalony.

Odwrócił wielki łeb w kierunku Mii i szczeknął. Miał nadzieję, że zrozumiała, o co mu chodziło, kiedy wskazał nogę Lunatyka.

Patrzył z napięciem, jak Mia schowała się za ich przyjacielem, po czym zrobiła najbardziej ryzykowną rzecz w swoim życiu: zmieniła się w człowieka, cały czas dotykając Lunatyka. Serce łomotało w klatce piersiowej ogromnego psa, kiedy trzej napastnicy i Lunatyk wychwycili w powietrzu jej zapach. Tylko poważne rany Remusa powstrzymały go przed rzuceniem się na przyjaciółkę.

Problemem były jednak trzy wilki, na których drodze stał Syriusz. One były silne i w ich oczach pojawił się głód.

Łapa znowu ostro szczeknął, a Mia skinęła głową, mając nadzieję, że rozumie, o co chodzi chłopakowi. Ścisnęła mocno nogę Lunatyka i deportowała się.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Mia aportowała się w ogromnym sadzie za Dworem Potterów. Poczuła nieopisaną wdzięczność, kiedy minęła bariery ochronne, co oznaczało, że James dotarł do sadu przed nią i wzniósł osłony. Szybko odskoczyła od Lunatyka, który walczył o oddech po nagłej, wspólnej aportacji. W momencie, kiedy udało mu się zaczerpnąć powietrza, jego oczy rozbłysły złotem, spojrzał na nią i warknął.

\- Jamie! – Wrzasnęła Mia i zmieniła się w lisa w tym samym momencie, w którym między jej niewielką postać, a wściekłego wilkołaka wskoczył Rogacz. Lunatyka przed zaatakowaniem powstrzymywały wyłącznie jego krwawiące rany i rozłożyste poroże.

Chwilę później nocną ciszę rozdarł trzask aportacji i wszystkie zwierzęta obróciły łby, żeby zobaczyć, jak z niczego materializuje się Syriusz i z hukiem zwala się na mokrą, trawiastą ziemię. Rogacz nadal powstrzymywał Lunatyka, podczas gdy Mia podbiegła do swojego chłopaka, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie jest ranny i czy przypadkiem nie został zainfekowany. Nie czując jego krwi, okazała ulgę owijając swój puszysty ogon wokół jego nogi na bardzo koci sposób.

\- Nic mi nie jest – obiecał Syriusz.

Lunatyk walczył z Rogaczem, a z jego ran pociekło więcej krwi, kiedy tak rzucał się na trawie. Jego wzrok spoczywał na Syriuszu, z jego pyska zwisała strużka śliny. Za jego spojrzeniem nie kryła się spokojna powaga Remusa. Nie przyjąwszy Wywaru Tojadowego, ich przyjaciel był więźniem własnego ciała.

Żeby nie dopuścić do tego, że Remus się wykrwawi, Syriusz szybko zmienił się w Łapę i powoli podszedł do wilka, który zaczął się uspokajać w momencie, kiedy z powietrza ulotnił się ludzki zapach.

A kiedy w końcu Lunatyk się uspokoił i przestał się ruszać, Wataha ułożyła się wokół niego. Łapa i Rogacz oflankowali wilka, z kolei Mia położyła się pod jego podbródkiem. Wszyscy zrobili, co mogli, żeby utrzymać ciepło, które osłoni zmaltretowane ciało Remusa przed chłodem poranka. Lunatyk zapadł w niespokojny sen, ale pozostałe trzy zwierzęta czekały z niecierpliwością na wschód słońca.

Wystarczyło, żeby pierwsze promienie słońca przedarły się nad horyzontem, żeby, ku nerwowemu wyczekiwaniu trójki Animagów, Lunatyk przeistoczył się we wrzeszczącego człowieka – nagiego, rannego, skąpanego we własnej krwi.

Mia natychmiast zmieniła się w człowieka i pospieszyła do przyjaciela.

\- Remusie, kochanie, słyszysz mnie?

\- M… Mia? Wszystko… Boli.

\- Jamie, sprowadź Lily – nakazała bratu, który przerażonym, pełnym zmartwienia spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w postać Remusa. – A potem wyślij Patronusa do pani Pomfrey i każ jej się tu natychmiast stawić. Syriuszu, złóż swój raport Moody'emu i powiedz mu, co się stało, ale nie pozwól _nikomu_ z Zakonu wrócić z tobą do Dworu. Jeżeli Dumbledore albo Moody się tu pojawią, rzucę na całe to miejsce pierdolonego _Fideliusa_ i już nigdy tu nie wejdą.

Mężczyźni odeszli w przeciwnych kierunkach. Za Jamesem szedł jego srebrzysty Patronus, który po chwili odłączył się od niego i pogalopował poza sad Potterów.

Wzrok Mii beznamiętnie przesunął się po ranach Remusa i po chwili dziewczyna zdjęła z siebie wierzchnią szatę, którą transmutowała w ciepły koc. Owinęła nim drżące ciało przyjaciela, po czym rzuciła na niego Zaklęcie Rozgrzewające. Następnie objęła go mocno.

\- Trzymaj się, mój drogi. To trochę zaboli – szepnęła, po czym Aportowała ich oboje z sadu.

Pojawili się po chwili w starej sypialni Mii, gdzie dziewczyna delikatnie uniosła magią ciało Remusa i położyła go na łóżku. Zamrugała oczami, odganiając łzy, gdy usłyszała jego krzyki. Zmusiła się, żeby go odkryć i uważnie przyjrzeć się najgłębszym, najpoważniejszym ranom na jego klatce piersiowej i brzuchu.

\- Remusie, czy to są tylko ślady zębów i pazurów? – Zapytała, zdając sobie sprawę, że te obrażenia najtrudniej wyleczyć.

\- Nie. Oberwałem… Kilka razy… Zaklęciem Tnącym i Roztrzaskującym – przyznał z trudem. Zamrugał oczami, czując, jak Mia zbiera z jego ciała zaschniętą krew. Starała się być bardzo delikatna, żeby nie spowodować gorszych obrażeń. – Wiedzieli, Mia. Wiedzieli, że jestem inny.

\- Że jesteś Alfą – Mia skinęła głową, ponownie walcząc z napływającymi do oczu łzami. W tym momencie nie zawahałaby się usmażyć Dumbledore'a na wolnym ogniu. – Właśnie o tym poinformowałam dyrektora, kiedy Zakon dowiedział się, że zaginąłeś. On naprawdę uważał, że uda ci się dołączyć do obcej watahy.

\- Ja też tak uważałem – Remus zmarszczył brwi, przełykając ślinę ruchem pełnym cierpienia. – Ja tylko… Chciałem się do czegoś przydać.

\- Cicho, kochanie. Już dobrze – Mia odwróciła się nagle, słysząc trzask towarzyszący Aportacji.

Widok zbliżającej się pani Pomfrey sprawił jej taką ulgę, że prawie upadła na podłogę zalana łzami. Z drugiej strony przerażony okrzyk, który wyrwał się z ust pielęgniarki nie zwiastował nic dobrego.

Powstrzymawszy się od powiedzenia czegoś więcej, pani Pomfrey wyprostowała się i spojrzała na Mię.

\- Będzie pani asystować?

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

10 listopada 1978

\- Co się z nim stanie podczas transformacji?

\- Ja… Nie jestem w stanie tego przewidzieć – odpowiedziała pani Pomfrey. – Ale należy założyć, że nie przeży…

\- Dziękujemy, Poppy – szybko wtrącił się Syriusz.

Tortury, których sprawcami byli pobratymcy Remusa, wyczerpały go zarówno emocjonalnie, jak i fizycznie. Na życzenie Dumbledore'a chłopak próbował zinfiltrować watahę wilkołaków, szukając jednocześnie pocieszenia i bezpieczeństwa, które dawała duża liczba zgromadzonych wilków. Większość bardzo szybko go zaakceptowała, zakładając, że był nieszkodliwy dla ich sporej grupy. Żył pomiędzy społecznością wilkołaków do momentu pierwszej pełni księżyca, kiedy wszyscy ludzie przemienili się w wilki w bezpiecznym dla nich lesie, w okolicach Suffolk. Ponieważ nie przyjmował Wywaru Tojadowego przez tydzień, który poprzedzał pełnię, władzę nad nim przejęła dominująca osobowość Alfy. W tym samym momencie jego zapach został przechwycony przez aktualnego Alfę tejże watahy. Dwa wilki wdały się w brutalną walkę o przywództwo. I chociaż Lunatyk był silniejszy, jeśli chodziło o siłę fizyczną i wytrzymałość, drugiemu Alfie przewagę dało to, jak dużo stworzył potomków.

Remus obudził się pobity, ranny, pokryty ugryzieniami i zadrapaniami głębszymi, niż sam sobie kiedykolwiek zadał. Wataha skorzystała z jego osłabienia, związała go, głodziła i torturowała, próbując wyciągnąć od niego przydatne informacje.

\- _Jedyną rzeczą, która dawała mi nadzieję na dokończenie mojej misji – powiedział im jakiś czas po uratowaniu go z rąk pewnej śmierci. – Był fakt, że wataha uważała, że przysłał mnie do nich Sami-Wiecie-Kto. Przez to wataha zaczęła być podejrzliwa w stosunku do niego. Stwierdzili zgodnie, że nie podejmą się negocjacji ze Śmierciożercami_.

Ponieważ Remus nie przyznawał się do pracy na rzecz jakiejkolwiek grupy, wataha zrobiła się nerwowa i podzieliła się na mniejsze grupy. Alfa zabrał jedną na południe, a pozostałe skierowały się w inne strony. Remusa siłą zaciągnięto do lasu Whinfell, gdzie najpierw torturowano go zaklęciami, a potem rzuciły się na niego inne wilki. Pozostawiono go tam na śmierć, ale udało mu się uciec, kiedy inne wilkołaki udały się na polowanie i poszukiwania wody. W końcu upadł między dwoma drzewami, rosnącymi na dwóch brzegach rwącej rzeki.

Pani Pomfrey stwierdziła, że Mia i Syriusz dokonali cudu, znajdując Remusa. Alastor Moody stwierdził, że cała sytuacja była mocno podejrzana i zawiesił Syriusza w obowiązkach Aurora.

Ugryzienia innych wilkołaków pozbawiły Remusa ogromnych ilości krwi, a głodówka i ubogie warunki, w jakich przebywał sprawiły, że nie był w stanie wydobrzeć – nawet mając do dyspozycji lykantropię. Był słaby, blady i miał wysoką gorączkę, której nie można było w żaden sposób zbić. A co było najgorsze, w próbie wyleczenia swojego ciała w tak nieprzyjaznych warunkach, Remus śmiertelnie wyczerpał swój magiczny rdzeń, przez co jego przyjaciołom było jeszcze trudniej mu pomóc.

Im bliżej było kolejnej pełni księżyca, tym bardziej wszyscy się o niego martwili.

Chwile grozy przeżyli kilka dni wcześniej, kiedy po otrzymaniu pierwszej dawki Wywaru Tojadowego, Remus dostał ataku. Wataha – łącznie z Lily, którą Więź Rodzinna łączyła zarówno z Syriuszem, jak i z Mią – trzymała się bardzo blisko Remusa, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nawet _niezapieczętowana_ Więź Watahy dodaje mu sił. Niestety, tej siły było za mało.

Gdy pojawił się Peter, nieoczekiwanie nadepnął Syriuszowi na ogon. Syriusz obwinił Petera o stan Remusa i wieczór skończył się pojedynkiem dwóch przyjaciół.

\- Gdybyś nie był takim pieprzonym tchórzem i poszedł z nami do Zakazanego Lasu, żeby pokonać Greybacka, byłbyś częścią tej Watahy i może razem mielibyśmy wystarczająco dużo magii, żeby go uratować!

Potrzeba było połączonych wysiłków Jamesa, Lily i Mii, żeby powstrzymać Syriusza i pozwolić Peterowi uciec. Trzeba było jednak przyznać Mii, że zrobiła to, aby powstrzymać swojego chłopaka przed _przedwczesnym_ zabiciem szczura, za co mógł wylądować w Azkabanie wiele lat wcześniej, niż powinien. Nie mogła mu pozwolić odczuwać faktycznej winy za coś, za co później zostanie wrobiony. Przynajmniej w jej _przyszłości_ , Syriusz nie był winny śmierci Petera.

\- Dziękujemy, pani Pomfrey – powiedział James, odprowadzając pielęgniarkę na skraj zaklęć ochronnych otaczających Dwór Potterów, skąd mogła się bezpiecznie Aportować.

Zaklęcia Antyaportacyjne zostały wzmocnione i rozciągnięte nad całym terenem należącym do rodziny Potterów na żądanie Mii, tuż po tym, jak we Dworze nagle pojawił się Dumbledore, prosząc o chwilę rozmowy na osobności z Remusem. Za żadne skarby świata nie chciała zostawić Lunatyka samego z dyrektorem, ale James i Syriusz przekonali ją, że Dumbledore może pomóc.

Kiedy jednak dyrektor w żaden sposób nie pomógł ich umierającemu przyjacielowi, a zamiast tego opuścił ich, mówiąc coś o nadziei, James zgodził się z Mią, że dopóki Remus nie wyzdrowieje, nie dopuszczą do niego żadnego z członków Zakonu.

 _Jeśli_ Remus wyzdrowieje.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Syriuszu? Syriuszu, obudź się.

\- Co się dzieje? – Jęknął, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na smutną twarz swojej czarownicy. Widząc jej podkrążone oczy, szybko usiadł. – Coś z Remusem? Jakaś zmiana?

\- Nie. On nadal… - Powoli odetchnęła. Cała drżała. – Zostały cztery noce do pełni księżyca.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wiem o tym.

\- I pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że…

\- O tym też wiem – warknął.

\- Czy… - Zaczęła, ale zawahała się. – Czy wiesz, że cię kocham? Wiesz, że kocham cię najbardziej na świecie?

Pochyliła się w jego stronę, położyła dłonie na jego policzkach i pocałowała go. Po chwili odsunęła się od niego i stłumiła szloch.

Syriusz również się zawahał i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, jakby chciał dostrzec, jakie sekrety skrywała za swoimi łzami. Wiedział, że go kochała. Czasami nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale… Na Merlina… Wiedział, że go kochała. Czuł jej miłość w każdym dotyku, w każdym pocałunku. Za każdym razem kiedy był w niej, czuł, jak ciągnie go do niej Więź Duchowa. Czuł jej miłość za każdym razem, kiedy tonął w jej spojrzeniu.

Wiedział.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Do czego byś się posunął, żeby go uratować?

Długo się zastanawiał nad jej słowami, już wiedząc, do czego zmierzała. Była przerażona i chciał ją pocieszyć, ale przede wszystkim chciał dać jej wszystko, czego potrzebowała. Chciał ją zapewnić, że robi dobrze. Zawsze wiedział, że pomimo siły ich uczucia, Mia potrzebuje również Remusa.

\- Zrobiłbym _wszystko_ , żeby uratować moich przyjaciół – zapewnił ją, a z jego głosu wyzierała szczerość.

\- Zapieczętowane więzi wzmacniają naszą magię. To dlatego czarodzieje i czarownice żyją dłużej niż Mugole. I właśnie dlatego, kiedy jesteśmy ranni, możemy skorzystać z siły tych więzi do szybszego wyleczenia się – wyjaśniła mu, a łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach. – Mama mi o tym powiedziała, kiedy tłumaczyła mi, czym jest nasza Więź.

Syriusz czekał na ten moment, kiedy w jego piersi zapłonie zazdrość. Ale kiedy nic się nie stało, przełknął głośno ślinę, wiedząc, że oboje zapuszczają się na nieznane tereny.

\- Chcesz zapieczętować Więź Watahy. To jest twój plan na uratowanie Remusa, prawda?

Mia powoli pokiwała głową.


	85. Ożywienie

Od tłumaczki: Zgodnie z obietnicą, w tym rozdziale pieczętujemy Więź Watahy. Rozdział jest dość obrazowy, więc jeśli ktoś nie lubi scen seksu, powinien sobie odpuścić. Ale uważam, że sceny są na tyle dobrze rozpisane, że warto je przeczytać.

Chciałabym skorzystać z okazji i życzyć Wam Wesołych Świąt Wielkanocnych. W Poniedziałek Wielkanocny wyjeżdżam na wakacje. Postaram się w Niedzielę wstawić jeszcze jeden rozdział, ale jeśli mi się nie uda, kolejnego możecie się spodziewać dopiero 6 maja. Zatem jeszcze raz: Wesołego Alleluja, smacznego jajka i mokrego dyngusa. Wesołych Świąt!

ROZDZIAŁ 85 – OŻYWIENIE

10 listopada 1978

Dotarli do tego momentu.

Chcieli zapieczętować Więź Watahy.

To był temat, o którym dyskutowali latami, zwykle w żartach, ale Mia wiedziała, że kilkukrotnie _prawie_ doszło do zapieczętowania tej więzi, kiedy jeszcze była związana z Remusem. Nie jeden raz znaleźli się w takiej sytuacji, kiedy zęby wilkołaka dotknęły jej nieskazitelnej skóry, ale on zawsze się powstrzymywał i nie pozwalał sobie jej ugryźć. A teraz, kiedy potrzebowali magii tej Więzi, _zapieczętowanej_ Więzi, by móc skorzystać z niej i uzdrowić Remusa, oni nawet nie byli parą. Co gorsze, Syriusz i Mia byli razem krócej niż rok i większą część tego związku spędzili na rozwiązywaniu problemów związanych z ich poczuciem własnej wartości.

 _A jeśli tego nie przetrzymamy?_ Myśli gnały przez umysł Mii, kiedy wpatrywała się z napięciem w szare oczy swojego czarodzieja, swojego kochanka, drugiej części swojej duszy. Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli nie podejmie drastycznych kroków, Remus umrze i co wtedy się stanie? Nigdy nie dojrzeje, by stać się Przyszłym Remusem, którego zadaniem było ofiarować jej Zmieniacz Czasu. W takim wypadku ona nigdy nie zostanie odesłana w czasie. A zatem należało _coś_ zrobić. Nie… _Coś_ zostało już zrobione. Patrząc z perspektywy przyszłości, Remus żył.

\- Proszę, powiedz coś – szepnęła nerwowo, przerażona tym, że Syriusz ją odepchnie albo każe jej wybierać między nim i Remusem. Jej dusza pragnęła Syriusza, zawsze i wszędzie, ale wiedziała, że aby żyć _potrzebowała_ Remusa i doszła do wniosku, że to było jedyne wyjście. Częściowo nienawidziła samej siebie za to, że do głowy w ogóle przyszedł jej pomysł przejścia przez cały ten rytuał, ale w tym wypadku cel uświęcał środki.

\- To pewnie byłby zły pomysł, zapytać Rogacza, czy nie chciałby zapieczętować Więzi samemu? – Black krótko się zaśmiał ze swojego żartu.

Zignorowała jego próbę humorystycznego rozładowania napiętej atmosfery. Sytuacja była zbyt poważna na żarty.

Chłopak wstał z łóżka, podszedł do sporego, drewnianego barku, stojącego w kącie komnaty i otworzył go, ujawniając jego zawartość: butelkę whisky i dwie szklaneczki z rżniętego szkła. Napełnił obie chłodnym, bursztynowym płynem, zakorkował butelkę i wrócił na łóżko. Jedną szklankę podał Mii.

\- Na zdrowie, kotku – powiedział i jednym haustem wypił to, co sobie nalał. Nie czekając na jej reakcję, wrócił do barku. Przez cały czas Mia obserwowała go z napięciem. – Chodźmy ocalić Lunatyka.

\- Chodźmy? – Mia uniosła brew. – W sensie „my"? To znaczy… Ja, Remus i…

Syriusz ponownie napełnił swoją szklaneczkę.

\- Wiesz… Będę potrzebował kilku drinków, zanim z tobą pójdę, ale jestem zdecydowany, że to zrobię – westchnął i wypił whisky.

\- Syriuszu…

\- Może i jestem lepszym człowiekiem, niż byłem kilka miesięcy temu. Może jestem bardziej skłonny, żeby dzielić się tym, co jest moje – wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nie znam żadnego czarodzieja, który nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, że jego czarownica rżnie się z jego przyjacielem po drugiej stronie korytarza.

\- Myślałam raczej o sadzie – szepnęła, nie zwracając uwagi na jego wulgarne słownictwo.

\- To… Nawet ma sens – jeszcze raz napełnił i natychmiast osuszył swoją szklaneczkę. Postawił ją na stoliku nocnym i spojrzał na Mię, która nie ruszyła swojej whisky. – Masz zamiar to wypić?

Spojrzała na bursztynowy płyn i nerwowo przełknęła ślinę. Podniosła szkło do swoich ust i powoli zaczęła przełykać alkohol.

\- Powinniśmy byli to zrobić całe lata temu – powiedziała, przełknąwszy. – Powinnam była się upewnić, że Więź zostanie zapieczętowana. Wtedy nie znaleźlibyśmy się w tym bagnie.

Wciągnęła głośno powietrze i starała się powstrzymać łzy.

\- Gdyby Więź Watahy była zapieczętowana, Remus nigdy nie byłby postrzegany przez inne wilki jako zagrożenie. Zostałby powitany jako pożądany sojusznik, a nie jako szpieg, którym w rzeczywistości był.

Syriusz westchnął i stanął między jej kolanami. Położył dłonie na jej ramionach i próbował rozmasować jej zesztywniałe ramiona.

\- Rozumiem, dlaczego Remus nie chciał tego zrobić. I może rzeczywiście to powinno było się wydarzyć, kiedy ty i Remus jeszcze ze sobą chodziliście. Albo wtedy, kiedy Lily dowiedziała się o Więzi Watahy i zaproponowała jej cholerne zapieczętowanie. To musi zostać zrobione. _Ja_ jakoś to wszystko przeżyję – obiecał jej. – A ty musisz się opanować. Przede wszystkim, przestań płakać, bo nie możesz wejść do jego sypialni i zaproponować takiego rozwiązania ze łzami w oczach. Uzna to za seks z litości.

Mia otarła łzy z policzków i sięgnęła po różdżkę, żeby rzucić na siebie Zaklęcie Chłodzące, które w mgnieniu oka usunęło z jej twarzy zaczerwienienie i opuchliznę wywołane płaczem.

\- Masz rację, że to powinno było się wydarzyć wcześniej. Osobiście winię pruderyjny charakter Rogacza za to, że wcześniej nie zapieczętowaliście Więzi – zachichotał i ulżyło mu, kiedy Mia odpowiedziała śmiechem. – I muszę przyznać, że sam jestem trochę ciekawy.

Zanim udało jej się wymyślić odpowiedź na jego słowa, Syriusz podciągnął ją w górę i postawił na nogi. Przycisnął policzek do jej policzka i pozwolił swoim dłoniom wędrować po całym jej ciele.

Mia zaczęła panikować, kiedy przez jej umysł przewinęły się jednocześnie tysiące myśli.

\- Jak to ma się udać? Zawsze zakładałam, że kiedy dojdzie do zapieczętowania Więzi Watahy, obecni będziemy tylko ja i Remus. Albo że wy dwaj upijecie się i zechcecie poeksperymentować. Ale nasza trójka… Na Merlina… _Trójka_ … - Odetchnęła głęboko, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze jej brakuje do omdlenia.

\- Uspokój się, kotku – zaśmiał się. – Przecież umiem liczyć. Szczegóły dopracujemy w trakcie.

\- Łatwo ci mówić. A może ty chciałbyś być w środku? – Odgryzła się, czując, jak wypita whisky podchodzi jej do gardła.

\- No, cóż – z ust Syriusza wydobył się głęboki, mroczny chichot. Ścisnął mocno pośladki swojej czarownicy. – To nie jest tak, jakbyśmy nigdy tego nie próbowali, kotku.

\- Ale nigdy jednocześnie – zaprotestowała.

Syriusz miał rację. Mieli swoje tajemnice, kiedy chodziło o ich zabawy łóżkowe, ale Mia czerpała przyjemność z każdej z nich. W całym swoim życiu uprawiała jednak seks wyłącznie z dwoma mężczyznami, Remusem i Syriuszem, w dodatku osobno. Nigdy też nie miała powodu narzekać na ich rozmiar i pokłady energii. Ale to, co zawsze sprawiało jej taką niesamowitą przyjemność w łóżku, teraz spowodowało, że zaczęła się zastanawiać nad odpowiednią pozycją i tym, czy jej ciało da radę dwóm bardzo dobrze wyposażonym przez naturę czarodziejom.

Syriusz, na szczęście – albo dzięki wypitej whisky, albo z powodu własnego pożądania – był dużo bardziej rozluźniony od niej. Może powinien ją obrazić błysk w jego oku, ale gdy się nad tym głębiej zastanowiła, wiedziała, że chłopak miał rację. Nie mogła wejść do sypialni Remusa wyglądając jak dziewica składana w ofierze, by uratować świat. Z tego powodu była wdzięczna za zrozumienie i podniecenie, które ogarnęło Syriusza.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Mia najpierw wzięła krótką, gorącą kąpiel i kilka kropel Eliksiru Uspokajającego, zanim zebrała się na odwagę, żeby stanąć przed drzwiami sypialni Remusa. W rzeczywistości to była jej stara sypialnia, gdzie aktualnie Remus dochodził do siebie po tym, jak Syriusz i Mia uratowali go prawie miesiąc temu. Black stał za nią, bawiąc się rękawami jej czarno-zielonej szaty. Szata była długa, prosta i elegancka. Mia znalazła ją w szafie Dorei i natychmiast pomyślała, że tak właśnie powinno wyglądać rytualne odzienie. Dziwnie pasowało do ich obecnej sytuacji.

Kiedy weszli do komnaty, skierowali się ku nogom wielkiego łóżka, w którym spał Remus. Nie zareagował w żaden sposób na ich niespodziewane wejście, co pozwoliło Mii dogłębnie zrozumieć, w jak złym stanie się znajdował. Bo chociaż jego wszystkie rany się zagoiły, jego magia była na śmiertelnie niskim poziomie. Gdyby miał kilka spokojnych miesięcy i nie był w każdą pełnię księżyca torturowany swoją lykantropią, prawdopodobnie odzyskałby całą sprawność, ale wszyscy rozumieli, że chłopak nie ma wystarczająco dużo siły, żeby przeżyć nadchodzącą przemianę.

\- Remusie – szepnęła z uniesieniem Mia, postępując zgodnie z radą Syriusza. Nie dopuszczała do głosu swoich zmartwień i nerwów.

Chłopak podniósł powieki, ujawniając miękkie, zielone oczy i spojrzał na dwójkę przyjaciół stojących w nogach jego łóżka. Patrzył na przemian na Mię i Syriusza, i po chwili mina mu zrzedła. Mia szybko zamrugała oczami, kiedy do niej dotarło, że musiał zobaczyć na ich twarzach zaniepokojenie.

\- Co się stało?

\- Czy coś cię boli? – Odpowiedziała pytaniem.

Remus potrząsnął głową i z wysiłkiem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- Nie, po prostu… Jestem zmęczony.

Mia zdawała sobie sprawę, że podczas swojej rekonwalescencji Remus na przemian odzyskiwał i tracił przytomność. Ból przestał go męczyć w zeszłym tygodniu, jeśli nie liczyć tej sytuacji, kiedy Wywar Tojadowy prawie pozbawił go życia. Powiedział jej wtedy, że najgorsze było zmęczenie. Czuł się przez cały czas tak, jakby magia wypływała z jego ciała. Te słowa ją przeraziły.

\- Wypij to – Syriusz włożył w dłoń Remusa otwartą fiolkę z eliksirem.

\- Co to jest?

\- Skoncentrowany Eliksir Siły – odpowiedział Black. – Zaufaj mi, stary, będziesz tego potrzebował.

\- Dlaczego?

Syriusz zachichotał i ponownie stanął za Mią.

\- Mamy dla ciebie prezent, po którym poczujesz się lepiej.

Mia przez cały czas patrzyła prosto na Remusa. Wykazując się niesamowitą kontrolą nad własnym ciałem, spowolniła swój puls tak, aby przypominał podekscytowanie, zamiast paniki.

Remus obserwował ich z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. Dopiero, gdy ramiona Syriusza oplotły ciało Mii i jego dłonie dotknęły miejsca, gdzie schodziła się jej szaty, w spojrzeniu Remusa pojawiła się podejrzliwość.

Swoimi długimi palcami Syriusz rozwiązał węzeł, który przytrzymywał szatę na jej ciele i pozwolił jej zsunąć się z chłodnej, nagiej skóry dziewczyny. Najpierw przed oczami Lupina pojawiła się dolina między piersiami Mii, następnie jej płaski brzuch i pępek.

Usta Remusa się rozchyliły. Jego oddech przyspieszył.

Podczas gdy wzrok Mii nawet nie drgnął i nadal spoczywał na Remusie, Syriusz przycisnął swoje ciało do jej pleców. Jego usta składały pocałunki na jej karku, a jego ramiona trzymały ją w talii.

Mia wygięła ciało w łuk, nadal patrząc na Lupina. Jej usta były otwarte. Domyślała się, że gdyby Remus nie był w tak złym stanie, powiedziałby im coś, albo spróbowałby wyjść, zawstydzony ich poczynaniami. Zamiast tego jednak siedział bez ruchu, zszokowany, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się, czy sobie nie wyobraża całej tej sceny.

Ale ponieważ ich dotychczasowe zachowanie nie było dla Lunatyka wystarczająco jasne, Syriusz przechylił głowę Mii, pokazując przyjacielowi nieskazitelną skórę jej obojczyka.

Nagle zrozumienie uderzyło w Remusa i chłopak potrząsnął głową.

\- Absolutnie nie! Nie zgadzam się.

\- Absolutnie _tak_ – odpowiedział Syriusz. – Lunatyku, osobiście uważam, że to bardzo dojrzałe posunięcie z mojej strony. Nie chciałbyś, żebym musiał podjąć bardziej drastyczne kroki, żeby uratować twoje pieprzone życie.

\- Nie spodziewasz się chyba, że…

\- Weź się w garść – Syriusz nie dał mu dokończyć. – Więź musi zostać zapieczętowana. _Ty_ tego chcesz, _my_ tego chcemy i jedyną rzeczą stojącą nam na przeszkodzie jest twój strach przed zatopieniem zębów w czyimś ciele. Nie skrzywdzisz jej.

Remus ponownie potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie wiesz tego.

\- _Ja_ wiem – powiedziała Mia, patrząc prosto w oczy Remusa. Nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa prawdy, więc próbowała przekazać to, co chciała mu powiedzieć w inny sposób, unikając wpływu Zaklęcia Prawdy Dumbledore'a. Częściowo chciała spróbować powiedzieć to, co planowała, ale utrata przytomności, jakiej doświadczyła kilka miesięcy wcześnie w Wieży Tut i późniejsza ingerencja dyrektora sprawiły, że coraz trudniej było jej przeciwstawiać się zaklęciu. – Remusie, ja _wiem_ , że mnie nie skrzywdzisz.

\- Tu nie o to… - Zaczął Remus, nie pozwalając sobie spojrzeć na stojącego za Mią Syriusza.

\- Tu nie chodzi tylko o ciebie, Remusie – przerwała Mia. – To my naraziliśmy cię na niebezpieczeństwo, pozwalając ci szpiegować inne wilkołaki bez zapieczętowanej Więzi Watahy. Przez to jesteś teraz bezbronny, a przecież trwa wojna. Co się z nami stanie, jeśli któreś z nas stanie do walki z członkiem innej watahy? Będziemy tak samo bezbronni, jak ty. Zapieczętowana Więź Watahy wzmocni naszą magię i zdolności lecznicze. A co najważniejsze, uratuje ci życie.

\- Mia…

\- Nie możemy cię stracić – stwierdziła, mając nadzieję, że łzy zgromadzone w kącikach jej oczu nie przeleją się.

Remus westchnął i w końcu spojrzał na Syriusza.

\- A _ty_ się z tym dobrze czujesz?

\- Jeśli tak bardzo cię martwi moje samopoczucie, mogę odesłać moją czarownicę do łóżka i sam się tobą zająć – odpowiedział Black, co wywołało śmiech Lunatyka. Jego mina jednak mówiła, że wolałby nie kusić przyjaciela.

\- Ufasz mi? – Zapytała miękko Mia.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Remus bez wahania. – Bardziej niż komukolwiek.

\- _Pragniesz_ mnie?

Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Syriusz przesunął lekko palcem po bardzo wrażliwym punkcie jej ciała i Mia jęknęła.

Ten dźwięk w połączeniu z zapachem jej podniecenia sprawił, że oczy Remusa błysnęły złotem. Skinął głową.

\- Wypij eliksir – nakazał Syriusz. – Nie chcemy przecież, żebyś zemdlał, zanim będzie po wszystkim, prawda?

Remus jednym haustem wypił całą zawartość fiolki. Eliksir natychmiast zaczął działać. I mimo że skóra nadal miała poszarzałą barwę, do jego oczu powrócił znajomy błysk, a jego ruchy nie były dłużej krępowane zmęczeniem.

Klęknął na łóżku, twarzą zwrócony w kierunku Mii, która wdrapała się na materac. Jej szata wisiała luźno na wysokości kolan. Nadal niepewny, Remus zerknął ponad jej ramieniem na Syriusza, który pochylał się nad Mią, a jego oddech owiewał jej ucho.

\- Pocałuj go, kotku – szepnął Black.

Mia, odurzona sytuacją, w której się znalazła, pochyliła się do przodu i musnęła jego wargi, znajdując przyjemność w smaku, który kojarzyła wyłącznie z Remusem. Początkowo Lupin cały czas się wahał, ale kiedy poczuł na wargach jej język, błagający o więcej, szybko i bez wahania oddał pocałunek,.

Zanim jednak ona miała okazję pogłębić ten pocałunek, Remus zaczął całować ją zachłannie. Zbliżająca się pełnia księżyca, Eliksir Siły i wisząca nad nim perspektywa śmierci całkowicie pozbawiły go zahamowań.

Mia odetchnęła drżąco, kiedy poczuła, jak dreszcz przebiegł po jej kręgosłupie.

Remus warknął w odpowiedzi, a w jego oczach pojawiła się gonitwa myśli.

\- Powiedz, o czym myślisz – szepnęła.

\- Ja… Próbuję znaleźć słowa, żeby to opisać.

\- Francuzi mówią na to… - Zaczął Syriusz, ale Mia sięgnęła dłonią za siebie i uszczypnęła go w udo.

\- Skomplikowane? – Zaproponowała.

Remus roześmiał się cicho, pieszcząc dłońmi jej ramiona,

\- Na pewno, ale nie o to mi chodziło. Stresujące?

Przytuliła się do jego dłoni, która nagle spoczęła na jej policzku.

\- Troszeczkę, ale nie z tych powodów, o których myślisz.

\- Niekomfortowe? – W oczach Remusa pojawił się niepokój.

\- _Ja_ czuję się zadziwiająco zajebiście – wymamrotał Syriusz.

Mia wywróciła oczami, uśmiechając się.

\- Co ciekawe, nie – odpowiedziała Remusowi. – Nie czuję się niekomfortowo.

Patrzyli po sobie, a z ich ciał promieniowało ciepło. Już prawie oszołomiła ich niezręczna cisza, ale wtedy Syriusz sięgnął pod ramieniem Mii, złapał nadgarstek Remusa i pociągnął do momentu, aż dłoń Lunatyka spoczęła na piersi dziewczyny.

\- Nieuniknione – powiedział Black.

\- Tak – zgodziła się Mia. _Nieuniknione_. Dokładnie tego słowa im brakowało. W jakiś dziwny sposób ten moment, który dzielili we trójkę był właśnie taki: nieunikniony.

Remus cicho się z nimi zgodził i wrócił do jej ust, całując ją głęboko, skubiąc jej dolną wargę.

Nagle podniósł Mię i przerzucił na materac, po czym pochylił się nad nią, patrząc wzrokiem złotych tęczówek. Całe jego wahanie rozpłynęło się momentalnie, a ona zapłonęła, czując jego usta i jego oddech, znaczące skórę jej ramion.

Zastygła w oczekiwaniu na ugryzienie, ale wtedy usłyszała chichot Syriusza, który cały czas stał w nogach łóżka i im się przyglądał.

\- Jeszcze nie, kochanie – Black zaśmiał się, wodząc wzrokiem po zaczerwienionych policzkach, ramionach i piersiach swojej dziewczyny. – Nie próbuj tego tak szybko zakończyć. Najpierw Lunatyk i ja się trochę zabawimy.

Remus uniósł się nad nią i uśmiechnął. Mia poruszyła pod nim biodrami.

Patrząc w twarze obu mężczyzn, Mia nagle poczuła się onieśmielona ich obecnością. W spojrzeniach obu widziała miłość i pożądanie, ale jej się wydawało, że nie jest odpowiednią osobą do wykonania całego rytuału. Odwróciła od nich głowę, ale natychmiast poczuła, że palec Lunatyka naciska na jej podbródek i odwraca jej twarz ku sobie. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę, że obaj jej kochankowie mają przynajmniej jedną wspólną cechę: obaj nalegali, żeby patrzeć w jej oczy, kiedy prowadzili ją na szczyt przyjemności. Obaj chcieli, żeby te momenty wypaliły się w jej pamięci w taki sposób, że będzie mogła później do nich wracać. Obaj chcieli, żeby pamiętała, że to właśnie oni potrafili ją tak intensywnie zaspokoić.

Wzrok Remusa w końcu oderwał się od jej oczu i chłopak zaczął całować ją i lizać jej skórę, schodząc niżej. Minął jej piersi, zatoczył językiem kółko wokół jej pępka i ułożył się wygodnie między jej nogami.

Wtedy poczuła, że warknął i podskoczyła nerwowo. Jej niepokój tylko się wzmógł, kiedy usłyszała, że Syriusz się zaśmiał. Uniosła się na łokciach, spojrzała na Remusa i zauważyła, co jest przyczyną problemu: na jej jasnej skórze wytatuowane było jedno słowo – Syriusz.

Remus… Nie Remus, Lunatyk… Instynktownie zawarczał na widok tatuażu.

\- Daj sobie z tym spokój, stary – powiedział arogancko Syriusz.

Uwagę Mii przyciągnął ruch po jej lewej stronie i dziewczyna odwróciła głowę, aby spojrzeć na Syriusza. Jego oczy pociemniały z pożądania, kiedy na nią patrzył. Dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że pozbył się ubrania.

Aby wyrównać ich pozycje, Mia palcami u stóp zahaczyła o gumkę spodni Remusa i jednym ruchem zsunęła je z chłopaka. Jej wzrok jednak cały czas przykuty był do Syriusza. Zauważyła, że był nieco rozbawiony jej reakcją na działania Remusa. Martwiła się, że będzie na nich patrzył z zazdrością i porównywał, kiedy Mia jęczy z przyjemności dawanej jej przez Lunatyka, a kiedy jęczy, gdy jest z nim. Wiedziała, że taka zazdrość spowodowałaby w przyszłości wiele kłótni. Ale zamiast tego Syriusz patrzył z uwagą, która przypominała jej jego zainteresowanie nowo poznanym zaklęciem.

 _Na Merlina, on robi sobie notatki na później_ , pomyślała, wywracając oczami.

\- Powiedz mi, jak ona smakuje, Lunatyku – szepnął gorąco Syriusz, pochylając się nad łóżkiem, jego naga klatka piersiowa zawisła nad ciałem Mii. Wbił spojrzenie swoich szarych oczu w swoją czarownicę, a ją przeraziła intensywność jego spojrzenia.

\- Jak miód – wymamrotał Remus.

\- Wiem – zgodził się Black. – Remusie, nie chcę kwestionować twoich talentów w tej dziedzinie, ale gdybym to _ja_ był między jej nogami, ona już by wrzeszczała z przyjemności. Potrzebujesz pomocy?

W odpowiedzi Remus tylko warknął.

Reagując na wibracje spowodowane jego warknięciem, Mia krzyknęła głośno. Zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na Syriusza, który rozpromienił się z radości i roześmiał, słysząc jej reakcję.

\- Wszystko w porządku, kotku. To tylko trochę zdrowej rywalizacji, z której ty czerpiesz całą przyjemność – powiedział, zadowolony z siebie.

Jęknęła ponownie, ale tym razem był to raczej stłumiony pisk, który zwiastował, że dziewczyna zbliżała się do szczytu.

Syriusz wisiał nad nią, jego wargi lekko dotykały jej ust. Patrzył w jej oczy pytająco. Mia czuła, że jej twarz zaczerwieniła się i robiło jej się goręcej, im bliżej szczytowania była.

\- Zastanawiam się… - Szepnął, a jego oczy zabłysły czystym pożądaniem w momencie, kiedy jej ciało zaczęło niekontrolowanie drżeć. – Czy smakujesz inaczej, kiedy on daje ci przyjemność?

Mia zakwiliła, nie mogąc wyartykułować żadnej spójnej myśli. Zwykle Syriusz zmieniał pobudzające ją bodźce w czasie uprawiania seksu i czasami mówił, a czasami ją dotykał. Podniecał ją swoimi słowami i zaspokajał ciałem. Teraz, współdzielona między tych dwóch mężczyzn, była jednocześnie podniecana słowami Syriusza i zaspokajana językiem Remusa. I – _na Godryka!_ – to było prawie za dużo dla jej zmysłów.

Kombinacja każdego dotyku, każdego liźnięcia i wypowiedzianego słowa sprawiła, że puściły wszystkie tamy i zalała ją fala przyjemności. Jej krzyki natychmiast utonęły w ustach Syriusza, rozciągniętych w zadowolonym uśmiechu.

Kiedy już odsunęli się od jej drżącego ciała, Mia miała trudności ze złapaniem oddechu. Remus wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, ale nie był zaspokojony, podczas gdy Syriuszowi ewidentnie podobała się ich wspólna zabawa.

Zadowolenie obu mężczyzn szybko zmieniło się w zainteresowanie i Syriusz zdecydował się zadać pytanie, które krążyło mu po głowie.

\- Czy któreś z nas pamiętało, żeby rzucić Zaklęcia Wyciszające?

Oczy Mii się rozszerzyły i zanim ktokolwiek coś powiedział – a co ważniejsze, zanim James wpadł do sypialni – Aportowała całą trojkę z Dworu Potterów do sadu, gdzie planowała przeprowadzić cały rytuał.

Wylądowali na miękkiej trawie, pod rozłożystym drzewem. Ponieważ jej różdżka zaplątała się w szaty, które nadal wisiały na wysokości jej kolan, chwyciła ją i rzuciła na okolicę Zaklęcie Rozgrzewające.

Spojrzała w niebo, skąd roztaczał się blask przybywającego księżyca. I właśnie wtedy, patrząc między gałęziami dwóch opierających się o siebie drzew, Mia ją zobaczyła: najjaśniejszą gwiazdę nocnego nieba. _Nieuniknione_ , pomyślała, przypominając sobie noc spędzoną kilka lat temu w Pokoju Życzeń.

\- _Ty jesteś niebem, Mia_ – powiedział jej wtedy Remus.

Ona była niebem. Nieskończonym, bezczasowym tworem, który w takim samym stopniu należał do jasności i ciemności. Niebem… Wypełnionym gwiazdami i księżycem.

\- Odwróć jej uwagę, Luniaczku – prawie nie dosłyszała słów Syriusza.

Nagle poczuła, że czyjeś ręce wplotły się w jej włosy i czyjeś wargi nakryły jej usta.

Jej dłonie poruszały się po pokrytej bliznami klatce piersiowej Remusa. Jego skóra była dla niej książką pokrytą alfabetem Braille'a, blizny – słowami, które wychwalały jego bohaterskie czyny. Mia uśmiechnęła się, kiedy poczuła, jak Remus warczy prosto w jej usta, gdy jej kosteczki musnęły jego sutek.

\- Przestań się wiercić – warknął od tyłu Syriusz.

Wiedząc, co się za chwilę stanie, Mia nie protestowała, gdy Syriusz pchnął ją w górę. Spojrzała na Remusa, który z uwagą obserwował poczynania przyjaciela.

\- Dobrze, kotku – szepnął, kiedy się rozluźniła, rozpalona jego dotykiem i reakcją Remusa na ten dotyk.

\- Jesteś gotowa, kochanie? – W głosie Remusa nie było już jego początkowego wahania. Ujął jej głowę w dłonie i patrzył w jej oczy z miłością.

Była całkowicie zdominowana przez dwóch mężczyzn, a jednocześnie uwięziona między nimi czuła się absolutnie bezpieczna. Nawet pomimo tego, że kochanek, o którego się opierała, ofiarowywał ją drapieżnikowi.

Złote oczy Remusa przepełnione były pragnieniem i pożądaniem.

Mia nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, szczególnie, że Syriusz rytmicznie wsuwał się w nią i się z niej wysuwał, więc tylko skinęła głową.

Jej oczy się rozszerzyły i usta rozchyliły, kiedy do Syriusza dołączył Remus. Mia oparła dłonie na klatce piersiowej Lunatyka i zagłębiła w niej paznokcie, próbując dać ujście namiętności. Odchyliła głowę i oparła ją o ramię Syriusza. To było dla nie zbyt wiele. Było niekomfortowo i niesamowicie, w tej samej chwili. Nie wiedziała, czy za chwilę wstrząśnie nią kolejny orgazm, czy może straci oddech, bo czuła się tak dziwnie wypełniona. Otaczające ją gorąco parzyło, a jednak chciała więcej.

Remus patrzył prosto na nią… Nie. To _Lunatyk_ patrzył na nią. Wilk tańczył za jego oczami, uwodził ją swoim pożądaniem. Czuła jego pragnienia, jakby była z nim połączona fizyczną więzią. Była bliżej niego niż kiedykolwiek. Czuła pulsującą namiętność i nie wiedziała, czy pochodzi ona od niej, czy od nich. Tu nie chodziło tylko o seks czy o nadciągający, nieunikniony orgazm, który zbliżał się u całej trójki. Nie, ona odczuwała palący _głód_ – pierwotną potrzebę Lunatyka, żeby dominować, żeby ugryźć, żeby oznaczyć, jako swoją własność. Żeby zapieczętować Więź Watahy.

Bezruch był nie do wytrzymania i Syriusz chyba zgadzał się z nią pod tym względem, bo zmienił pozycję, a Mia musiała przytrzymać się ramion Remusa, żeby się nie przewrócić. Ten minimalny ruch za nią, _w niej_ , wysłał ją na krawędź zdrowych zmysłów.

\- Ja… Nie mogę… - Jęknęła, czując, jak jej ciało zaczyna się rozpadać od natłoku przyjemności. Było tego za wiele… To przeżycie było zbyt intensywne. Leniwie krążąca wokół nich magia sprawiała, że wszystkie odczucia były spotęgowane. – Muszę… Remusie, błagam.

Remus spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Jego złote tęczówki prawie świeciły w ciemności.

\- Czy… Czujecie to? – Warknął Syriusz zza jej pleców, a w odpowiedzi Mia i Remus skinęli głowami.

Srebrna wiązka czystej magii owinęła się wokół nich, mocno ściskając. Wiążąc do siebie.

 _Więź Watahy_.

\- Remusie… - Błagała Mia.

Syriusz jeszcze raz odchylił jej głowę – prezentując jej nagie ramię Remusowi – i sam złapał jej usta między swoje wargi w gwałtownym pocałunku.

Magia budowała wokół nich coraz większe napięcie, atmosfera tężała. I wtedy fala magii uderzyła w nich.

Srebrna więź zacisnęła się boleśnie wokół całej trójki i nagle puściła.

Remus zatopił zęby w jej skórze i Mia poczuła, jak dwóch czarodziejów jednocześnie wypełniło ją swoim nasieniem.

Kiedy już było po wszystkim, Mia syknęła, czując jak obaj się z niej wysuwają. Ich kolana w końcu się poddały i cała trójka opadła bez sił na trawę. Remus otarł z ust krew Mii i spojrzał na nią. Prawie natychmiast na jego poszarzałą wcześniej twarz powróciły zdrowe kolory, a w jego spojrzeniu ponownie zagościł błysk. Uśmiechnął się, pochylił nad nią i pocałował głośno.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział, przerywając pocałunek.

Mia odpowiedziała uśmiechem, zadowolona, że tak szybko wracał do siebie.

Remus zerknął ponad jej ramieniem i Mia odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć w to samo miejsce. Za nią leżał wyczerpany Syriusz, który leniwie wodził palcami po świeżej bliźnie na swoim ramieniu, w magiczny sposób odpowiadającej jej znakowi.

\- Dzięki, Łapo.

Syriusz leniwym gestem machnął dłonią w kierunku Remusa, odwrócił się na bok i schował twarz w gęstych włosach Mii. Zachichotał.

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować. Powinienem się częściej dzielić.


	86. Idealne dopasowanie

Od tłumaczki: Wróciłam z wakacji! Nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo ich potrzebowałam. A teraz, z jednodniowym poślizgiem, prezentuję kolejny rozdział. Przepraszam, że nie dodałam go wczoraj, zgodnie z obietnicą, ale musiałam nadrobić zaległości w pracy. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 86 – IDEALNE DOPASOWANIE

10 listopada 1978

Wyczerpanie fizyczne, brak snu i magiczne napięcie, którego doświadczyli ostatniej nocy wycisnęło z Mii, Remusa i Syriusza ostatnie resztki energii. Spali głęboko w trawie pokrywającej sad za Dworem Potterów. Splątane kończyny tworzyły górę bladej skóry.

Remus otworzył oczy, czując na twarzy pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca. Spojrzał na leżącą przed nim czarownicę, która opierała dłonie na jego nagiej piersi, oddychała płytko przez lekko otwarte usta i nadal była pogrążona w głębokim śnie.

Przytłoczony bezwarunkową miłością, którą odczuwał do tej dziewczyny, pochylił się nad nią i musnął wargami jej czoło. Koniuszkami palców pieścił skórę jej policzków, ze zdumieniem przypominając sobie, jak potężną magię udało jej się przywołać. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć prawdzie: uratowała mu życie. Zawsze ratowała mu życie.

Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że to nie tylko _Mia_ uratowała mu życie zeszłej nocy. Spojrzał ponad jej ramieniem i nagle znalazł się twarzą w twarz z rozbudzonym Syriuszem, który trzymał ramiona splecione wokół ciała śpiącej czarownicy. Z jego twarzy Remus mógł wyczytać strach. Syriusz bał się, że Remus porwie mu sprzed nosa ukochaną.

\- Spokojnie, Łapo. Gdybym chciał ci ją odebrać, zrobiłbym to, kiedy spałeś.

Black prychnął pod nosem, bez słów przekazując mu to, co w rzeczywistości myślał: _Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz_.

\- Sam przyznałeś, że dzielenie się jest przyjemne – Remus drażnił się z przyjacielem.

Syriusz znowu prychnął.

\- Na swoją obronę przyznam, że to był najlepszy seks wszechczasów. Bardzo mi się podobało to, że nie musiałem wszystkiego robić sam – zachichotał po chwili.

Remus też się zaśmiał, z ulgą przyjmując fakt, że niezręczność między nimi utrzymywała się na minimalnym poziomie, jeśli w ogóle jakaś była.

\- Śmierdzący leń.

\- Poranek jednak jest nieco… - Syriusz zawahał się, a chichot całkowicie zniknął z jego głosu. – Wstrząsający.

Remus spojrzał na czarownicę śpiącą w ramionach Blacka. Uśmiechnął się najpierw do niej, potem generalnie w kierunku obojga, a potem poważnym wzrokiem spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że zechciałeś zapieczętować Więź Watahy przed waszą Więzią Duchową.

Syriusz uniósł brew.

\- Zeszłej nocy obaj uprawialiśmy seks z Mią, jednocześnie, a ty nie możesz uwierzyć, że jeszcze nie zapieczętowaliśmy naszej Więzi Duchowej?

\- Podobno ona jest twoja – odpowiedział cicho Remus, głaszcząc palcem policzek Mii.

Syriusz nachylił się nad nią, obserwując uważnie, czy śpiąca dziewczyna w jakiś sposób reaguje na dotyk Lunatyka. Kiedy jednak jej twarz nawet nie drgnęła, chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Gdybyśmy zapieczętowali naszą Więź Duchową, ty nadal leżałbyś w sypialni, blady i umierający, nieprawdaż?

Remus potrząsnął głową.

\- Ona i tak zapieczętowałaby Więź Watahy – nie spojrzał ponownie na przyjaciela, który prawdopodobnie w tym momencie zastanawiał się, jak prawdziwe było to stwierdzenie. Remus znał Mię. Była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką i poświęciłaby dla niego wszystko. A nawet gdyby nie zrobiła tego wyłącznie dla niego, zapieczętowałaby Więź Watahy, aby zabezpieczyć przyszłość. – Zeszłej nocy nie chodziło o seks.

Syriusz zaśmiał się.

\- Ale to na pewno był seks.

\- W więziach chodzi o intencje, Syriuszu. Doskonale o tym wiesz. Przyszła do mnie z intencją zapieczętowania Więzi, scementowania tego, co łączy Watahę. Gdyby można to było zrobić podpisując dokument albo ofiarowując kurczaka, zrobiłaby to.

Uwaga Remusa skupiła się na zabliźniającej się ranie na ramieniu Mii. Gdy wyobrażał sobie tę chwilę, zawsze miał wrażenie, że będzie patrzył na bliznę i czuł obrzydzenie do siebie. Ale teraz, patrząc na znak, czuł pewną zaborczość, potęgę i odpowiedzialność, nie tylko za nią, ale również za każdego człowieka związanego z Watahą. Za Syriusza, Jamesa i Lily, a także – dzięki kilku fragmentom z przyszłości, które pokazała mu Mia – za swoją przyszłą partnerkę i nawet za Harry'ego.

\- Przypadkiem Więź Watahy pieczętuje się z użyciem seksu. Szkoda, że Więzi Duchowej nie można zapieczętować w tak prosty sposób.

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wilkołaki, stary.

\- Tak, cholerne wilkołaki – odpowiedział śmiechem Syriusz.

Wymienili spojrzenia, które powiedziały im więcej, niż chcieli głośno przyznać.

Remus obawiał się, że nigdy nie wróci do domu. Był wdzięczny za ocalenie życia, ale był zmartwiony, że jego przyjaciele uciekli się do tak drastycznych środków, żeby go uratować. Bał się, że z tego powodu utracił przyjaźń Syriusza.

Z drugiej strony Syriusz był tak samo jak Mia przerażony tym, że może utracić Remusa, ale musiał być dla niej silny i utrzymać swoje nerwy na wodzy. Kiedy przyszła do niego i przedstawiła mu swój plan zapieczętowania Więzi Watahy w celu uratowania przyjaciela, nawet nie zastanawiał się, do czego trzeba się posunąć, żeby tego dokonać. I chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał na trzeźwo i poważnie, gdyby Mia wahała się lub jej nerwy by tego nie wytrzymały, Syriusz sam dokończyłby rytuał z Remusem. Kochał go jak brata i zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. I mimo, że nie odczuwał żadnego pociągu seksualnego do swojego przyjaciela, wiedział, że utrata Remusa złamałaby serce Mii i tylko z tego powodu zdecydowałby się na taki krok.

To nie zazdrość go teraz trawiła, tylko poczucie lekkiego dyskomfortu. Coś, co mu mówiło, że _powinien_ był być zazdrosnym. Ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Mia potrzebowała Remusa w taki sam sposób, jak on potrzebował Jamesa. Nie mógł jej odmówić tej emocjonalnej zależności, którą wykształciła. I właśnie dla niej Syriusz zrobiłby wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby zachować Remusa przy życiu. Myśl o utracie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela była… Cóż, była nie do zniesienia.

I chociaż jego piersi nie rozsadzała zazdrość, Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy Mia odwróciła się w jego ramionach i wtuliła w jego pierś. Wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc i pozwolił, żeby obmyła go ulga, a ciepło spowiło jego serce. Nie mogła przecież wiedzieć, ile znaczyły dla niego jej nieświadome ruchy wykonywane przez sen. Nie mogła wiedzieć, jak cieszyło go, że po tak intensywnej nocy ona instynktownie wybierała jego.

\- Więc dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście? – Remus przełamał długą chwilę ciszy. – Dlaczego jeszcze nie zapieczętowaliście swojej więzi?

\- Gdyby chodziło tylko o seks, nie miałbym z tym najmniejszego problemu – przyznał po chwili Syriusz. – Ale małżeństwo? Na Merlina, czasami zastanawiam się, jak udało mi się założyć spodnie na prawą stronę. A czasami nie przejmuję się w ogóle zakładaniem spodni. Możesz zapytać Lily i Rogacza. A poza tym, cały czas gdzieś z moim umyśle jest ta jedna myśl…

Brak zazdrości nagle się wyostrzył i próbował się na nowo zdefiniować. Uczucie zawibrowało z irytacją w jego piersi i nagle przekształciło się w coś bardzo podobnego do zazdrości.

\- Jedna myśl, która każe mi się na każdym kroku spodziewać tego, że nawet po zapieczętowaniu naszej więzi ona i tak będzie potrzebowała… Ciebie.

\- Ona mnie nie kocha – powiedział stanowczo Remus. – Nie w ten sposób. Zawsze chodziło o ciebie.

\- Zwariowałeś? – Syriusz uniósł brew. – Byłeś jej pierwszym chłopakiem…

\- Bo ty od niej odszedłeś – wtrącił się Lunatyk.

\- Z tobą straciła dziewictwo…

\- Bo ty wolałeś spać ze wszystkimi wolnymi Krukonkami na zamku.

\- Za każdym razem, kiedy ona i ja… Z różnych przyczyn… - Syriusz westchnął i przygarnął mocniej do siebie jej śpiącą postać. Czuł się tak, jakby po przyznaniu się do swojego strachu miał ją stracić. – Wracała do ciebie. _Zawsze_ wracała do ciebie.

\- Do momentu, kiedy do mnie nie wróciła – Remus uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem. – Na koniec swojej drogi, wybrała ciebie. _Naprawdę_ wybrała ciebie. Nie z powodu przeznaczenia, ani Więzi, ale dlatego, że ciebie kochała bardziej.

\- Cóż, zajęło jej dużo czasu – Syriusz wydął wargi.

\- Była ze mną, bo czuła się przy mnie bezpiecznie – wyznał Remus. – Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że nie jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Byłem tą osobą, której mogła zaufać i powierzyć swoje serce, czekając, aż pozbierasz swoje życie do kupy. Przy mnie, czekając na ciebie, nie była samotna. Oboje wykorzystywaliśmy sytuację. Łapo, już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Dlaczego muszę ciągle ci to przypominać?

\- Bo widziałem ją ostatniej nocy i poczułem się… Nie wiem… Nieodpowiedni – Syriusz westchnął, zawstydzony tym, do czego się przyznaje. – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie jestem zazdrosny. Co dziwne, nigdy nie byłem. Nie, gdy chodziło o ciebie i o nią. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale odsunąłbym się od niej, gdyby chciała być z tobą na zawsze.

Remus skinął głową.

\- Wiem.

\- Lunatyku, o cokolwiek byś poprosił, ona by to dla ciebie zrobiła. Trochę mnie to przeraża.

\- Tak – Remus zgodził się z tym stwierdzeniem. – Ale dla ciebie zrobiłaby _wszystko_.

Syriusz prychnął.

\- Wiesz o tym, bo znasz wszystkie jej sekrety?

\- Nie przesadzaj. Czas wstawać. Potrzebuję kąpieli. Mogę się założyć, że moja magia jest znowu tak silna, że nawet bez różdżki podgrzałbym całą rzekę – powiedział, pewny siebie Remus. Kolor, który wrócił na jego policzki sygnalizował, że chłopak był w dużo lepszym stanie niż przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie, kiedy dochodził do siebie po ataku watahy.

Kiedy Syriusz ruszył się, żeby dołączyć do przyjaciela, Remus potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie. Zostań z nią. Mia musi się obudzić przy tobie. Musi od ciebie usłyszeć, że zaakceptowałeś to, co stało się ostatniej nocy. Że nie myślisz o niej inaczej i że od niej teraz nie uciekniesz. Teraz musisz się nią zająć. Ona musi się dowiedzieć, co do niej czujesz, Łapo.

\- Nigdy nie byłem dobry w rozmawianiu o moich uczuciach, Lunatyku – odpowiedział Syriusz, kryjąc twarz za miękkim ramieniem śpiącej czarownicy.

\- Tym razem dasz radę. To rozkaz, skoro nie trafiają do ciebie moje rady. Oficjalnie jestem waszym Alfą. To potwierdzone i tak dalej.

Syriusz uniósł brew, czując dziwne napięcie magii w bliźnie, która znaczyła jego ramię. Po chwili zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, patrząc na roześmianego przyjaciela.

\- Od teraz zawsze będziesz grał kartą Alfy?

\- Tylko, jeśli będę musiał – uśmiechnął się szerzej i odszedł sprężystym krokiem w kierunku rzeki.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Mia otworzyła oczy, gdy jej powiek dotknęło światło poranka. Ciepło leżącego obok niej ciała dawało poczucie bezpieczeństwa i dziewczyna wtuliła się w słodkie objęcia mężczyzny. Odetchnęła aromatem pergaminu, trawy i whisky. Nie musiała na niego patrzeć, żeby złożyć pocałunek w zagłębieniu między szyją i obojczykiem Syriusza. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zacieśnił uścisk i schował twarz w jej włosach.

\- Zadziałało? – Szepnęła.

\- Tak. Chyba, że Remus stwierdził, że kąpiel nago w rzece, w listopadzie, to jego ostatnie życzenie przed śmiercią – zachichotał i z zadowoleniem usłyszał, że przyłączyła się do niego.

W tym momencie napłynęły do niej wspomnienia z ostatniej nocy. Wyzwolił je słodki ból, jaki czuła między udami, przypominający o tym, co robili. Zaczerwieniła się. Niestety, wszystkie potencjalne konsekwencje ich rytuału już tłoczyły się w jej umyśle w porządku alfabetycznym: _Aluzje, Blizna, Ciąża, Dyskusje…_ Na szczęście, przy punkcie _Ciąża_ przypomniała sobie, że Syriusz pamiętał o rzuceniu na nią Zaklęcia Antykoncepcyjnego zanim wspólnie wyruszyli do sypialni Remusa. Inaczej wpadłaby w panikę.

\- Przestań się martwić, kochanie.

Mia uniosła głowę i spojrzała w ciemne, szare oczy Syriusza.

\- Słyszę tryby obracające się w twojej głowie. Są głośne jak windy w Ministerstwie.

Chciała go uszczypnąć w odpowiedzi na ten komentarz, ale stres i zmartwienie były potężniejsze. Podniosła dłoń i delikatnie pogładziła go po policzku. Jej palce natrafiły na poranny zarost chłopaka.

\- Między nami wszystko w porządku?

Syriusz pochylił się nad nią i ją pocałował.

\- Między nami zawsze będzie wszystko w porządku, kotku.

\- Jesteś pewien? – Zapytała nerwowo. – Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że ostatnia noc była…

\- Była magiczna.

Mia musiała się z nim zgodzić.

Mając doświadczenia w uprawianiu seksu z nimi obojgiem w przeszłości, wydawało się jej, że wie, na co się pisze proponując zapieczętowanie Więzi Watahy. Jej ciało przypominało jej teraz, jaką przyjemną czynnością był rytuał, ale ona wolała skupić się na otaczającej ich magii. Czuła, jak Więź Watahy stabilizuje się wokół nich i w nich samych. Rana na jej ramieniu jeszcze się nie zabliźniła, ale nie bolała. Pulsowała magią i Mia czuła się połączona z pozostałymi członkami Watahy. Srebrzysta wiązka, którą czasami widziała podczas medytacji wzmocniła się i przez cały czas była obecna wewnątrz jej jaźni. Bez trudu mogła za nią podążyć.

\- To było jednak coś więcej niż tylko rytuał, który uratował życie Remusa – ciągnął Syriusz. – _Wiem_ o tym.

\- Nie! To był… - Próbowała zaprotestować, nie chcąc, żeby Syriusz myślał, że ona nadal żywi jakieś romantyczne uczucia do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- To było pożegnanie.

Mia szeroko otworzyła oczy.

\- Co?

\- Oboje potrzebowaliście zakończyć wasz poprzedni związek, a ja musiałem to zobaczyć na własne oczy – przyznał Syriusz, marszcząc brwi. Wyglądał na zawstydzonego. – Musiałem doświadczyć tego, co łączy was dwoje i… I zrozumieć, że to, co łączy _nas_ jest dużo silniejsze. Wiem, że nie jestem dobry w ubieraniu uczuć w słowa, chyba że chcę kogoś wkurzyć albo ciebie nakręcić.

Mia zarumieniła się, a Syriusz zachichotał.

\- A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, jest to bardzo łatwe do osiągnięcia.

Zmrużyła oczy w odpowiedzi.

\- Syriuszu…

\- Wiem, że te kilka razy, kiedy ci to powiedziałem to były przypadkowe lub wymuszone słowa, ale… - Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał w jej oczy. – Ale naprawdę cię kocham.

Mia westchnęła, słysząc jego słowa.

Patrząc w jego oczy, widziała bezbronność i otwartość, których Syriusz zwykle nie pokazywał. W tej chwili zrozumiała, dlaczego nigdy nie udało mu się udoskonalić swojej umiejętności Oklumencji. Gdy jego tarcze opadały, opadały z hukiem. Gdyby w tym momencie spróbowała na nim Legilimencji, nie napotkałaby żadnego oporu. Oczywiście, nie chciała go w ten sposób ranić w tym pięknym momencie.

\- To piękne i przerażające uczucie – położył dłoń na jej imieniu, które wytatuował sobie nad sercem. Był to jeden z jego żartów, które zmieniły się w romantyczny gest. Gdyby nie znała go lepiej, doszłaby do wniosku, że od zawsze planował to zrobić. – Za każdym razem, gdy na ciebie patrzę, czuję napięcie w piersi, które każe mi coś powiedzieć, ale zwykle nie mówię nic.

\- Dlaczego? – Cień przemknął po jej twarzy, kiedy koniuszkami palców wodziła po jego ustach. Uśmiechnęła się dopiero, kiedy je ucałował.

\- Upór? Duma? – Zasugerował.

\- Też cię kocham, Syriuszu.

\- Bardziej niż Remusa? – Zapytał kpiącym tonem.

\- Ale z ciebie dupek – Mia klepnęła go otwartą dłonią w klatkę piersiową.

Ten ruch spowodował, że Syriusz chwycił jej ręce i odwrócił ich pozycje. Uśmiechnął się do niej, patrząc na nią z góry. Jej smukłe nadgarstki zamknął w uścisku swoich dużych, silnych rąk. Usta wykrzywiał mu arogancki uśmieszek, typowy dla niego.

\- Czy ostatnia noc była dla ciebie wystarczająco poetycka? – Pochylił się nad nią i pocałował jej nagi obojczyk. – Podobno seks z Remusem właśnie tak wyglądał. Przyznaję, że osobiście czuję się zawiedziony. Ja nie słyszałem żadnej poezji.

Mia zarumieniła się, gdy dopadło ją wspomnienie ciał Remusa i Syriusza otaczających jej ciało – będących _wewnątrz_ jej ciała – trzymających ją ciasno między sobą. Przypomniała sobie, jak wiele lat wcześniej zobaczyła po raz pierwszy bliznę Syriusza. Działo się to w piwnicy Rezydencji przy Grimmauld. Black pokazał jej, Harry'emu i Ronowi swój znak, kiedy wszyscy gorąco dyskutowali o tym, czy lykantropia Remusa przenosi się wyłącznie przez ugryzienie całkowicie przemienionego wilkołaka, czy również na inne sposoby.

 _\- Chcesz dowodu? Luniaczku, jeśli ślina, nasienie lub krew przenoszą twój mały, kudłaty problem na innych ludzi, ja sam miałbym swój własny mały kudłaty problem! To znaczy… Krew – wyjaśnił, kiedy wszyscy zgromadzeni w piwnicy na niego spojrzeli. – Na piątym roku mieliśmy trochę… A potem po Hogwarcie… Takie braterstwo krwi. Jak u Mugoli. Nic związanego z nasieniem. No, wiecie…_

 _Pieprzony kłamca_ , pomyślała Mia z zadowoleniem.

\- Ostatnia noc miała w sobie więcej z rock&roll'a niż z poezji.

Syriusz wyszczerzył do niej zęby.

\- W tym jestem niezły. Za cholerę nie potrafiłbym zacytować Lorda Briana.

\- Lorda _Byrona_ – poprawiła go Mia.

\- Widzisz? To nie moja bajka – wyciągnął z jej włosów kilka brązowych liści. – Ale jeśli mógłbym zaśpiewać ci tekst dobrej piosenki, twoja skóra zaśpiewałaby ze mną.

Uniosła jedną delikatną brew.

\- Naprawdę, panie Black?

Zmrużył oczy.

\- Naturalnie, panno Potter.

\- Więc _wyzywam_ cię – uśmiechnęła się. – Spraw, żeby moja skóra zaśpiewała.

Momentalnie Syriusz zawisł nad nią na łokciach. Jego blade ciało promieniało, ponieważ od tyłu oświetlało go wschodzące słońce. Jego kruczoczarne włosy nadawały mu kontrastu, podobnie jak tatuaże i blizny. Już nie patrzył na niedoskonałości jej skóry spowodowane Czarną Magią, nieprzewidzianymi wypadkami i nieudaną Aportacją z przerażeniem i poczuciem winy. Teraz, szczególnie z pasującymi bliznami, które nosili na ramionach, byli do siebie bardziej podobni niż kiedykolwiek.

\- _Sny i fantazje leżą razem ze mną w łóżku_ – zaśpiewał jej cicho. Jego głos był tak niski, że czuła wibracje w powietrzu, które dotarło do jej ucha. – _W ciemności widzę, jak się uśmiechasz_.

Przez jej umysł przewinęło się mnóstwo cytatów, powiedzeń i przysłów, które doskonale opisywały to, co się z nią właśnie dzieje. Całą minutę zajęło jej jednak dojście do wniosku, że miłość Syriusza nie była delikatną poezją. Była za to tekstem piosenki, lirycznym, niezmiennym.

\- _Dotykasz mojego ciała i moja dusza staje w płomieniach._

Mia czuła jego usta przy swoim uchu. Nie pocałował jej jednak – mimo jej pragnienia – a jego dłonie pieściły całe jej ciało. Wydawało się, że chciał, żeby jej skóra zapłonęła, tak, jak płonęła jego dusza wedle słów piosenki.

\- _Widzę światło poranka. Słońce wschodzi i odbija się w twoich oczach_.

I wtedy ją pocałował – w końcu ją pocałował – i w jakiś sposób ten pocałunek wszystko zmienił. Do tej pory wymienili tak wiele pocałunków. Od tego pierwszego – i drugiego – pocałunku w zawalonym sekretnym przejściu do Hogsmeade, które kryło się na czwartym piętrze Hogwartu do pocałunków w jego sypialni we Dworze Potterów… Od korytarza na piątym piętrze Hogwartu do miedzianej wanny, która stała w ich mieszkaniu.

Ale ten… Ten pocałunek był inny.

Złocista wiązka, która symbolizowała ich Więź Duchową, która zawsze rozjaśniała się, gdy się dotykali, zaczęła wibrować. Ciągnęła ich ku sobie, dochodząc z najgłębszych miejsc ich podświadomości. Ale nie brzmiała już jak czyjeś początki nauki gry na instrumencie.

Teraz ich Więź brzmiała tak, jakby ktoś łagodnie, ale celowo wodził smyczkiem po idealnie nastrojonych skrzypcach. Muzyka, którą Mia słyszała perfekcyjnie zestrajała się z odcieniami szarości, które widziała w oczach Syriusza. Zapach, który czuła nasycony był aromatami świeżo ściętej trawy, pergaminu i skóry. W jakiś sposób ta muzyka miała też smak – na krańcach swojego języka czuła posmak dojrzałej, wieloletniej whisky.

\- _Nagle znikasz i zostaję tutaj sam._

W jakiś sposób jej serce było tak przepełnione miłością, że prawie zapomniała o jego rękach. W tym momencie zrozumiała, że to nie Przeznaczenie gra muzykę ich dusz, ale Syriusz grał _nią_ , jakby była najlepszym na świecie Stradivariusem – wykonywał na jej skórze „ _Jezioro Łabędzie_ " Czajkowskiego, jednocześnie szepcząc jej do ucha tekst rockowej piosenki, wykonywanej przez zespół złożony wyłącznie z kobiet.

Zadrżała. On zachichotał. Zaskomlała. On wtedy jęknął.

\- _Wiem, że tu jesteś. Czuję twoją obecność_ – pocałunkami znaczył drogę od jej ust do ucha. – _A dźwięk, który z siebie wydajesz sprawia, że płonę._

Drżała z podniecenia, jej ciało pulsowało słodkim bólem, ale nadal odpowiadała na każde jego dotknięcie, każdy pocałunek. Każde pchnięcie mogło sprawić, że jej świat rozpadnie się na kawałki, każde wycofanie sprawiało, że chciała płakać.

\- _Czy ja śnię? Czy naprawdę tu byłaś_?

Nie potrzebował żadnej muzyki do swojego tekstu, ale Mia zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem w oryginale ta piosenka nie była śpiewana ostrzej, szybciej, mocniej niż rytm, który narzucił im Syriusz. W jakiś sposób znalazł jednak ten idealny moment między lekkością i siłą. Utrzymywał ich w tym momencie i pielęgnował go.

\- _Czy to był tylko sen? A może fantazja?_

Nagle nie leżała już na trawie, ale została podciągnięta na jego kolana. Oplotła nogami jego pas i przycisnęła piersi do jego ciała. W ich włosach było mnóstwo liści. Z tego powodu przez moment zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie wyglądają jak dwa leśne duszki uprawiające miłość w promieniach wschodzącego słońca. A może ona wyglądała jak nimfa. Ona była Echo, a on był jej Narcyzem. Tylko, że oni postanowili coś zmienić, nie mieli w sercach smutku i żali, i rzucili wyzwanie bogom. W tym momencie Mia zrozumiała. Właśnie tak miało być. _Wiedza. Wolna wola. Miłość_. Wymagania, jakie stawiała przed nimi Więź Duchowa były tak dokładne i specyficzne, że do tej pory nigdy ich wspólnie nie spełniali. Gdy ona była jeszcze Hermioną, tylko Syriusz spełniał wymagania Więzi. Kiedy wróciła w czasie, wyłącznie ona miała wiedzę o Więzi i w pełni ją akceptowała. A w końcu, gdy oboje mogli swobodnie wybierać, wybrali siebie i Więź Duchowa stała się wyłącznie etykietą, która definiowała ten moment.

Gdy było już po wszystkim, słyszała wyłącznie jego oddech, bicie jego serca i szum rzeki płynącej niedaleko.

\- Kocham cię, wiedźmo – powiedział, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

Mia zachichotała i pocałowała go w skroń.

\- Ja ciebie też, kundlu.

\- Naprawdę chcecie mi powiedzieć, że właśnie na to jestem skazany?

Skoro już przerwano jej chwilę pełną przyjemności, Mia zerknęła ponad ramieniem Syriusza i ukryła śmiech w zagłębieniu szyi chłopaka, gdy zauważyła spojrzenie Remusa. Lupin właśnie skończył odświeżającą kąpiel w rzece i patrzył na nich rozbawionym wzrokiem, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę pozycję, w jakiej ich zastał.

\- Na waszą dwójkę, bezwstydnie uprawiających seks w świetle poranka?

\- Jeśli mam być szczery, Luniaczku – odezwał się Syriusz, odsuwając się lekko od Mii, ale nadal ukrywając jej nagość przed wzrokiem przyjaciela… Co przecież nie było konieczne. – To nie jest dla ciebie nic nowego.

\- Wszystko między wami w porządku? – Zapytał Remus, odwracając wstydliwie wzrok. Jego przyjaciele robili dokładnie to samo, bo Aportowali się w sadzie nago, jeśli nie liczyć podartej szaty rytualnej Mii.

\- Czujemy się świetnie, Remusie. Dziękuję za troskę – powiedziała szczerze Mia i pochyliła się nad Syriuszem, żeby pocałunkiem przypieczętować swoje słowa.

\- Nie. To ja dziękuję, kochanie – wzrok Remusa skrzyżował się z jej spojrzeniem i Mia mogła wyczytać w niej wyłącznie wdzięczność. Przez chwilę patrzył na najnowszą bliznę na jej ramieniu i przez jego twarz przemknął cień. – Boli? Przykro mi, że rana musi się zagoić naturalnie.

Mia machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to.

\- Innym może przeszkadzać. Jeśli obcy ludzie ją zobaczą, mogą tego nie zrozumieć.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co pomyślą obcy ludzie. Tę bliznę będę nosiła z dumą, Remusie.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się i przechylił głowę, żeby zerknąć na swoją bliznę.

\- Mi też się moja podoba. I, co bardzo mnie cieszy, nikt nie musiał przegryzać mojej skóry.

Mia wywróciła oczami.

\- To nam tylko przypomina, że ostatnia noc była rytuałem. Zostaliśmy magicznie związani, potężną i świętą więzią. Te blizny są oznaką tego, jak bardzo ciebie kochamy.

\- A może powinieneś powiedzieć „dziękuję, Syriuszu" – Black sarkastycznie przerwał jej podniosły wywód. – Jesteś wspaniałym kochankiem i nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz tak hojny, żeby podzielić się swoją czarownicą. Słucham? Ocaliłeś życie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela? Jaki jesteś szlachetny i przystojny! Pieśni, jakie ludzie będą śpiewać na twoją cześć, przejdą do legendy!

Mia roześmiała się i pięścią uderzyła w jego pierś.

\- Ubieraj się. Musimy wszystkich poinformować, że Remus jednak nie umiera.

\- W co mam się ubrać, kotku? – Syriusz rozejrzał się po okolicy i wrócił spojrzeniem do Mii, która właśnie w tym momencie zorientowała się, jak bardzo _nadzy_ byli. Co właściwie Remus wytknął im chwilę wcześniej.

Gdy dotarło to do niej, pisnęła głośno i spróbowała rękoma zasłonić najwrażliwsze części swojego ciała przed wzrokiem dwóch czarodziejów, którzy jednocześnie zaczęli się śmiać. Jej działania były kompletnie niepotrzebne.

\- Remusie, podrzyj moją szatę – Mia wskazała czarny materiał, który leżał u podstawy pobliskiego drzewa. – Transmutuję coś dla każdego z nas.

Kilka minut później, cała trójka skierowała się w stronę Dworu. Ramię Syriusza oplatało talię Mii. Dziewczyna miała na sobie skórzaną spódniczkę, która bardzo przypominała jej strój z zeszłorocznego koncertu Black Sabbath oraz top, który bardziej przypominał strój kąpielowy Mary. Remus i Syriusz mieli na sobie wyłącznie czarno-zielone, luźne spodnie, bo Mii zabrakło materiału na transmutowanie koszulek. Z tego powodu czarodzieje dumnie prezentowali nagie klatki piersiowe.

\- Sądzicie, że Jamie i Lily już wstali? – Zapytała Mia.

Zanim którykolwiek zdążył odpowiedzieć, stanęli twarzą w twarz z zirytowaną Lily oraz Jamesem, który wyglądał na zdecydowanie za _słabo_ wkurzonego faktem, że jego siostra, najlepszy przyjaciel i umierający kumpel zniknęli z rezydencji.

\- Uważam, że jest taka możliwość – odpowiedziała Lily i gniewnym ruchem skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- Dlaczego jesteście nadzy? – Zapytał drżącym głosem James.

Mia wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, mamy na sobie jakieś ubrania.

James jęknął z bezsilności i potarł dłońmi oczy.

\- Na Merlina!

\- Remusie, czy ty… Dobrze się czujesz? – W oczach Lily rozbłysła nadzieja. Pod wpływem promieni wschodzącego słońca, jej oczy wyglądały jak dwa szmaragdy.

Remus odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej, Lily.

\- Dzięki Bogu! – Odetchnęła z ulgą i uściskała go mocno. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak mnie to cieszy. Wszyscy się o ciebie strasznie martwiliśmy.

James skoncentrował wzrok na swoich gołych stopach.

Remus zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że w oczach Lily pojawiły się łzy.

\- Przepraszam.

\- To nie twoja wina. Ale fakt, że czujesz się lepiej i że cała wasza trójka wygląda tak, jak wygląda… To sporo tłumaczy.

\- Co _dokładnie_ tłumaczy? – Zapytał Syriusz, patrząc, jak ponownie zirytowana Lily staje obok Jamesa.

\- To – odpowiedziała mu, odciągając koszulkę Jamesa w taki sposób, żeby pokazać przyjaciołom srebrzysto-różową bliznę, która nagle pojawiła się na jego obojczyku.

Mia szeroko otworzyła oczy na ten widok i spłonęła rumieńcem. Nie odważyła się spojrzeć bratu w oczy. W jakiś sposób, próbując jak najszybciej uratować życie Remusowi, Mia i Syriusz zapomnieli, że ich wataha oryginalnie składała się nie z _trzech_ , a z _czterech_ członków i kiedy Więź Watahy zostanie zapieczętowana, wszyscy zostaną nią połączeni – nie tylko osoby biorące aktywny udział w rytuale.

Pełna zadowolenia mina Syriusza zupełnie nie pasowała do niekomfortowych spojrzeń, jakie rzucali sobie James i Mia. Podobnie jak radosny okrzyk, który wydobył się z jego ust.

\- Patrz, Rogasiu! Teraz do siebie pasujemy! – Z przyjemnością dotknął swojego znaku watahy.


	87. Zrozumiale zgorzkniały

Od tłumaczki: W tym tygodniu rozdział na czas. Jedna ważna prawda wychodzi na jaw, ale poza tym najbliższe rozdziały będą raczej spokojne, pozbawione dynamiki, która cechowała kilka poprzednich. Będą raczej radosne i miejscami dość humorystyczne. Mroczniejsze dni dopiero nadejdą. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 87 – ZROZUMIALE ZGORZKNIAŁY

13 grudnia 1978

Początkowo Mia zastanawiała się, czy dzielenie się magią pośród członków Watahy nie pozostawi niektórych wyczerpanych, a innych przepełnionych energią. Na szczęście jej zmartwienia w ogóle się nie potwierdziły, bo po zapieczętowaniu Więzi dopełniali się nawzajem. Mia, James i Syriusz dużo lepiej wyczuwali własną magię, a Remus nigdy nie wyglądał zdrowiej.

Niestety, nagły powrót Remusa do zdrowia spowodował, że członkowie Zakonu zaczęli przyglądać się Watasze z podejrzliwością. W tym nastawieniu mistrzem był Moody, który zgodził się przyjąć Syriusza z powrotem na szkolenie, ale zafundował mu piekło, jako karę za trzymanie czegoś w sekrecie. Aby w jakiś sposób zrekompensować Syriuszowi traktowanie, jakie otrzymywał w pracy, Mia witała go każdego wieczoru z tacą pełną czekoladowych eklerków, które kupowała codziennie w pobliskiej cukierni, znalezionej przypadkiem, podczas poszukiwania prezentów świątecznych.

Prawdę mówiąc, nie był to _jedyny_ sposób, w jaki nagle nienasycona czarownica rekompensowała swojemu chłopakowi piekielną pracę.

Nieobecność Petera zaznaczyła się dużo dłużej niż trwał kryzys zdrowotny Remusa. Gdy Lupin zapytał, gdzie aktualnie przebywa ich przyjaciel, otrzymał wyłącznie krótkie „pieprzyć go" od Syriusza.

Mia musiała bardzo uważać, żeby nie przesadzić z nagrodzeniem swojego czarodzieja za te słodkie słowa, które wypowiedział o osobie, której nienawidziła najmocniej w tej linii czasowej. To właśnie z tego powodu Syriusz znalazł ją pewnej nocy w ich sypialni, odzianą wyłącznie w jego skórzaną kurtkę i z odsłoniętym tatuażem na udzie, gdzie widniało jego imię. Nigdy nie kwestionował jej poczynań i na pewno teraz nie zaczął.

W jakiś dziwny sposób, pomimo trwającej wojny, pomimo stresu związanego z wejściem w dorosłość, gdy sami chcieli na siłę trzymać się ostatnich wspomnień o byciu niewinnym nastolatkiem, Huncwoci i Mia… Cóż, _teraz_ Wataha… Nigdy nie byli szczęśliwsi.

James i Lily rzadko opuszczali Dworek Potterów, a nikt nie chciał wpadać do nich przez sieć Fiu bez wcześniejszej zapowiedzi. Na jego nieszczęście, Remus również mieszkał z parą, która nie chowała się ze swoimi seksualnymi przygodami. Mia często za to przepraszała, ale uniknięcie niedwuznacznej sytuacji było praktycznie niemożliwe, kiedy żyło się z bezwstydnym Syriuszem Blackiem, który nie przyjmował do wiadomości informacji o tym, czego nie powinno się robić we wspólnie dzielonej przestrzeni.

\- Przynajmniej moglibyście zamienić się miejscami. Miałbym wtedy lepszy widok – ziewnął Remus, przechodząc nad dwójką przyjaciół, skotłowaną na podłodze w przedpokoju. Tylko tak mógł się dostać do kuchni. – Bez obrazy, Łapo, ale widok twojego bladego tyłka wrył mi się w pamięć na kilka kolejnych żyć.

Mia zachichotała, zadowolona, że przynajmniej ona była ubrana. Prawie.

\- Przepraszam, Remusie.

Wstając z uśmiechem na ustach, Syriusz podciągnął spodnie i z rozbawieniem zauważył, że spomiędzy ust Mii wyrwało się zadowolone westchnięcie.

\- Przyjmij wyrazy ubolewania, panie Lunatyku – ukłonił się dramatycznie. – Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Bez trudu podciągnął Mię i postawił ją na nogi. Złożył pocałunek na jej obojczyku, tuż nad blizną.

\- Ta mała wiedźma uwiodła mnie, mówiąc mi „dzień dobry".

Mia tylko wywróciła oczami, słysząc jego wyjaśnienia. Podeszła do Remusa, ucałowała go w policzek na powitanie i zaczęła nastawiać gorącą wodę.

\- Skoro tylko tyle potrzeba, żeby cię uwieść – wymamrotał Remus, wyciągając z szafki czysty kubek. – Jestem zszokowany, że _ty i ja_ nie rżniemy się jak króliczki od ostatnich ośmiu lat.

\- Nalałam mu też kawy – Mia obciągnęła czerwono-złotą koszulkę do Quidditcha, która służyła jej tej nocy za piżamę, wdzięczna, że materiał jest na tyle długi, żeby chociaż zakryć jej uda.

\- I tu leży klucz do słynnego pasa cnoty Syriusza Blacka – stwierdził ironicznie Remus i podstawił kubek Mii, która wrzuciła do niego torebkę Earl Grey'a. – Będę unikał proponowania mu kawy w przyszłości, co pozwoli mi nie być zmolestowanym. Czy to znaczy, że powinienem się trzymać herbaty?

Syriusz roześmiał się głośno i wyciągnął ramiona wysoko nad głową. Wszedł za nimi do kuchni i słyszał całą ich rozmowę.

\- Nie da rady, Lunatyku, mój przyjacielu. Zaproponowanie mi herbaty jest równoznaczne ze zrobieniem lod…

\- Cicho! – Mia z syknięciem przyskoczyła do swojego chłopaka i położyła dłoń na jego niewyparzonej gębie.

\- Na Merlina! Na pewno nie chcę wiedzieć, co oznacza sok dyniowy – Remus roześmiał się i postawił czajniczek na ogniu. Zagłębił się w chłodzącej szafce w poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia, gdy nagle chwycił go silny ból w boku.

Działając instynktownie, może z własnej woli, a może z powodu Więzi Watahy, Mia i Syriusz przyskoczyli do przyjaciela, oferując mu wsparcie fizyczne i magiczne, na wypadek, gdyby ich potrzebował. Kolejnej nocy wypadała pełnia księżyca, dopiero druga od dnia, kiedy zapieczętowali Więź. Wszyscy nadal martwili się o jego transformację w wilkołaka, szczególnie, że niedawno otarł się o śmierć.

\- Jak się czujesz? – Zapytała Mia, marszcząc w napięciu brwi. Odgarnęła ze spoconego czoła Remusa kosmyk włosów. Za jej plecami, Syriusz nalewał do wysokiej szklanki soku dyniowego, który mógł wypić Lunatyk w oczekiwaniu na gorącą herbatę. – Zrobić ci śniadanie?

\- Nie, dziękuję, kochanie – Remus uśmiechnął się do niej, złożył pocałunek na jej czole i przyjął szklankę od Syriusza. Szybko wypił jej zawartość, po czym klęknął przed jedną z szafek, w której trzymał zapas czekolady na gorsze dni. – Nie czuję się najlepiej. Myślę, że obfity posiłek powinienem zjeść dopiero _po_ pełni księżyca. Teraz zadowolę się wyłącznie Eliksirem Nasennym i wrócę do łóżka. Nienawidzę tych objawów. W te dni, kiedy nie mam drgawek i nudności, ból rozsadza mi głowę.

\- Idź do naszej łazienki. Weź odprężającą kąpiel w naszej ogromnej wannie – stwierdziła Mia i wręcz wypchnęła go z kuchni. – Gorąca woda na pewno ci pomoże. Któreś z nas przyniesie ci herbatę, gdy zagotuje się woda.

Remus wykrzywił się do niej.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz na tę wannę zostało rzucone Zaklęcie Czyszczące?

\- Idź – Mia niebezpiecznie zmrużyła oczy, ale jej mina złagodniała, kiedy Remus się roześmiał. – Ja pójdę do sklepu i kupię dla ciebie trochę tego świątecznego placka karmelowego, który sprzedają w cukierni „Słodka Śliwka".

\- A przyniesiesz mi też kilka ciasteczek dyniowych? – Zapytał Remus z rozjarzonym wzrokiem.

Skinęła głową.

\- Przyniosę.

\- I trochę czekoladowych kociołków? – Krzyknął do niej z kuchni Syriusz.

\- A czy ja ci wyglądam na skrzata domowego? – Odwarknęła do swojego chłopaka, który właśnie wyłonił się zza rogu.

\- Przyniesiesz _Remusowi_ górę słodyczy – powiedział z udawanym oburzeniem. – Ja właśnie dałem ci orgazm jak stąd do przyszłego tysiąclecia, jeśli odgłosy, które z siebie wydawałaś są jakimś wyznacznikiem. I co dostanę za moją ciężką pracę?

\- Dostałeś kawę.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Mia weszła do cukierni „Słodka Śliwka" i rozejrzała się po niej, zadowolona, że przyszła sama. Mimo że byli dorosłymi mężczyznami, Remus i Syriusz wydaliby całe złoto Gringotta, żeby kupić wszystkie przysmaki i słodycze z tego sklepu. W ostatnich dniach jej zadaniem była kontrola nad impulsywnymi decyzjami chłopców.

Zapłaciła za świąteczny placek karmelowy, ciasteczka dyniowe i czekoladowe kociołki, spakowała swoje zakupy do papierowej torby i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia, kiedy niespodziewany widok sprawił, że stanęła jak wryta. Przed nią stała hojnie obdarzona przez naturę krągłościami kobieta pchająca podwójny wózek, z dwójką małych chłopców podążających za nią i jednym uwieszonym jej biodra. Cała rodzina miała ogniście czerwone włosy.

\- Proszę, mamo! – Najstarszy z chłopców pociągał stopami, gotów wywołać scenę na najmniejszy znak od swojej matki. Kiedy kobieta na niego nawet nie spojrzała, rzucił się na ziemię. – Jeśli dzisiaj kupisz mi Czekoladową Żabę, nie poproszę o nic na święta!

\- Williamie Weasley! – Czarownica odwróciła się do syna i wolną rękę położyła na biodrze. W drugiej poprawiła niemowlę. Zdecydowanym wzrokiem spojrzała na swojego płaczącego syna, Williama, którego w przyszłości Mia będzie znała jako Billa. – Natychmiast wstań z tej brudnej podłogi, młody człowieku! Dzieci nie dostają nagród za złe zachowanie.

\- Mówiłem, że to nie zadziała – wymamrotał młodszy, który musiał być Charliem. Stał obok z grymasem na twarzy i smużką brudu na policzku. Na koszulce, ewidentnie z drugiej ręki, widniał ziejący ogniem smok.

\- Mamoooooo… - Jęknął Bill.

Molly Weasley w dalszym ciągu ignorowała chłopca.

\- Jeśli nie kupisz mi Czekoladowej Żaby, ja… Ja… Ja nigdy więcej nie zetnę włosów!

Mia parsknęła śmiechem, przypominając sobie, że w przyszłości Bill nie tylko miał długie włosy, ale również przekłute uszy. Wiedziała, że Molly nigdy nie podobała się fryzura syna, ale nie sądziła, żeby kobieta poddała się szantażowi w tym momencie. Ku zdumieniu Mii, Molly tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Niech ci będzie. Zawsze chciałam mieć córkę, a z ciebie byłaby bardzo ładna dziewczynka – odpowiedziała Molly słodkim głosem. Po twarzy Billa przemknęło przerażenie, na widok którego jego matka szeroko się uśmiechnęła. W tym momencie tak bardzo przypominała Ginny, że Mia westchnęła głęboko.

\- Teraz macie być grzeczni, bo chcę zamówić prezent świąteczny dla waszego ojca – Molly odwróciła się plecami do synów i zaczęła pchać wózek w kierunku lady.

Mia subtelnie pochyliła się nad jedną z półek sklepowych, udając, że zastanawia się nad wyborem czekolady, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości z tej perspektywy mogła zajrzeć do wnętrza wózka. Zobaczyła tam dwójkę identycznych, śpiących niemowlaków.

\- Dlaczego _tata_ dostaje słodycze na święta? – Bill dalej naciskał swoją matkę.

\- Bo jest tak słodki, że zasługuje na słodycze – odpowiedziała Molly, nieznacznie się rumieniąc.

Mia uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. W tej linii czasowej zaprzyjaźniła się z Arturem i wiedząc doskonale, jaką miłością darzył żonę, radowało ją to, że jego żona tę miłość odwzajemniała i chwaliła się nią przed swoimi dziećmi.

\- Gdybyście chociaż raz się zachowywali grzecznie, zobaczylibyście, że grzeczni chłopcy dostają nagrody. A teraz stójcie i nie ruszajcie się – nakazała synom.

Mia uważnie obserwowała śpiących słodko w wózku bliźniaków. Percy, cichy i posłuszny, siedział w ramionach matki i ssał kciuka. Starsi chłopcy z kolei rozmawiali ze sobą konspiracyjnym szeptem. Zdecydowanie, to Bill był pomysłodawcą, a Charlie chętnie uczestniczył w zabawach proponowanych przez brata.

Widok całej rodziny był prawie nie do zniesienia i Mia nie wiedziała, czy udałoby się jej przeżyć rozmowę z Molly Weasley, gdyby zdecydowała się zostać chwilę dłużej w cukierni. Skierowała się ku drzwiom.

Prawie udało jej się dosięgnąć drzwi, kiedy poczuła, jak coś delikatnie ciągnie za jej szaty. Odwróciła się i stanęła twarzą w twarz z dwójką małych, rudowłosych chłopców, którym ledwo udawało się utrzymać na twarzy smutne miny. Bawili się chyba w biedne dzieci, za jakie zawsze miał ich Draco.

\- Przepraszam panią – powiedział Bill, mrugając oczami. – Nie miałaby pani może kilku niepotrzebnych Sykli? Dla dwóch sierot?

Charlie objął się ramionami w pasie, jakby cierpiał z głodu i pociągnął nosem.

\- Jesteśmy tacy głodni.

 _Bez jaj_ , pomyślała Mia, tłumiąc wybuch śmiechu.

Klęknęła przed chłopcami i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Jesteście sierotami, tak? To przecież straszne. Może powinnam znaleźć wam nową rodzinę? – Zasugerowała i z błyskiem w oku patrzyła, jak przez twarze Billa i Charliego przemknął cień, kiedy znaleźli błąd w swoim genialnym planie.

\- Macie takie piękne rude włosy. Może tamta czarownica z trójką dzieci chciałaby was adoptować? – Powiedziała po chwili, wskazując dłonią Molly, która właśnie targowała się ze sprzedawcą o cenę mugolskich słodyczy importowanych ze Stanów Zjednoczonych.

\- Nie, proszę pani. Ona wygląda na straszną jędzę – zaprotestował Bill.

Charlie pokiwał głową, trzymając się małą rączką koszulki brata.

\- Jest paskudna.

\- Wygląda na złą czarownicę – dodał Bill.

Mia chciała tylko wybuchnąć śmiechem, gdy usłyszała, jak chłopcy dopełniając wzajemnie wypowiadane przez siebie zdania. W przyszłości bliźniacy opanują tę sztukę do perfekcji. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy gdyby Ginny była chłopcem, byłaby bliżej z Ronem, tak jak starsi chłopcy byli blisko ze sobą.

\- Coś wam powiem. Wiem, że jesteście małymi, kłamliwymi bestyjkami, ale jeśli mi coś obiecacie, dostaniecie kilka monet.

\- Naprawdę? – Bill miał zszokowaną minę.

Charlie rzucił Mii podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

\- To zadziałało?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – prychnęła, wywracając oczami. – Ale w końcu mamy święta. Trzymajcie.

Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła z niej kilka Sykli, które podała Billowi.

\- Wystarczy na trzy pałeczki lukrecjowe.

\- Albo na jedno opakowanie Fasolek Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta.

\- Trzy pałeczki lukrecjowe. Dajcie jedną swojemu bratu – Mia zacisnęła usta z dezaprobatą. Wskazała palcem Percy'ego, o którym wiedziała, że rzadko był dobrze traktowany przez swoje rodzeństwo. – I musicie mi obiecać, że będziecie się grzecznie zachowywać do końca dnia. Wasza mama wygląda na zmęczoną, a grzeczni mali czarodzieje powinni się opiekować swoimi mamusiami, prawda?

Charlie wzruszył ramionami, jakby taka myśl nigdy nie przeszła mu przez głowę.

\- Pewnie tak.

\- Mój młodszy braciszek chciał powiedzieć „dziękuję" – Bill rzucił Charliemu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, mówiące, że Mia może im odebrać pieniądze z taką samą łatwością, z jaką im je dała.

\- Proszę bardzo – uśmiechnęła się do chłopców. Prawie udało jej się zobaczyć oczami wyobraźni Norę i poczuć zapachy dobiegające z jej kuchni. Potrawy przyrządzane przez Molly były jednym z głównych punktów, dla których tęskniła za swoją oryginalną linią czasową. – Wesołych świąt!

Wyszła z cukierni zatopiona w myślach o innych czasach – o lecie spędzanym w ogrodzie Nory, o rodzinie, która praktycznie ją adoptowała w magicznym świecie – z tego powodu nie zwracała uwagi na to, gdzie idzie. Podobnie jak dziecko, które w nią wpadło.

\- Ojej! Przepraszam!

Mia podparła się o kamienną ścianę i spojrzała w dół na czarne włosy dziewczynki, która klęczała przed nią.

Pochyliła się i podała jej pomocną dłoń.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- No pewnie! – Opowiedziała dziewczynka i przyjęła wyciągniętą rękę. Gdy już stała pewnie na nogach, zaczęła otrzepywać ubranie z kurzu. Uśmiechnęła się do Mii szczerbatym uśmiechem: aktualnie brakowało jej dwóch przednich zębów.

\- Kiedy ktoś jest tak niezdarny, jak ja, uczy się od… Od… Odporności. Tak mówi mój tata. Mówi, że mam tyle blizn na ciele, że wyglądam, jakbym chodziła w zbroi. Widzisz? – Powiedziała z dumą, pokazując Mii blizny na swoich kolanach. Odwróciła głowę, a jej włosy w mgnieniu oka stały się najpierw brązowe, a po chwile jasnożółte.

Mia otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia.

\- Tonks?

Oczy małej dziewczynki rozbłysły, ale zanim miała okazję odpowiedzieć, znalazła się w opiekuńczych ramionach kobiety, która musiała być jej matką.

\- Czy my się znamy?

Kobieta spojrzała na Mię głęboko osadzonymi oczami. Te jednak sprawiały miłe wrażenie, w przeciwieństwie do wściekłych, szalonych oczu jej rodzonej siostry. Pod wierzchnimi szatami miała na sobie długą, czarną suknię, a jej włosy ściągnięte były w perfekcyjny koński ogon. Jej twarz obramowana była kilkoma pasemkami, idealnie ułożonymi. Przypominała Mii Doreę. Andromeda Tonks była doskonałym przykładem na to, jak powinna wyglądać i ubierać się dojrzała czarownica czystej krwi. Obraz zaburzała wyłącznie pół-krwi córeczka, która aktualnie wisiała w ramionach matki i wytykała język przez szparę w zębach.

Mia uśmiechnęła się miękko.

\- Ty musisz być Andromeda.

Andromeda uniosła pytająco brew. Przez chwilę patrzyła czułym wzrokiem na córkę, aby ponownie spojrzeć na Mię.

\- Czy ja cię znam?

\- Przepraszam… Rozpoznałam cię, bo… No cóż…

\- Musisz znać moją siostrę, Bellę – Andromeda westchnęła. Mia zrozumiała, że kobieta wielokrotnie musiała być mylona ze swoją szaloną siostrą.

Mia prychnęła, a jej uśmiech zmienił się w grymas.

\- Znać to zbyt mocne słowo.

\- A jest jakieś lepsze?

\- Z tego, co pamiętam, kiedyś zagroziła mi śmiercią podczas wesela.

\- I jak odpowiedziałaś? – Andromedy w ogóle nie zdziwiły jej słowa.

\- Zagroziłam jej śmiercią na tym samym weselu – przyznała zdawkowo.

Ostrożność znikła z twarzy Andromedy i kobieta zachichotała.

\- Jesteś Mia Potter, prawda? Proszę, mów mi Dromeda – powiedziała spokojnie, po czym pochyliła się nad córką i przestawiła ją nad wystającym z ulicy kamieniem, o który na pewno by się potknęła. – Praktycznie jesteśmy rodziną.

\- _Jesteśmy_ rodziną. Moją matką była Dorea Black.

\- Wiem. Przykro mi z powodu twoich rodziców. Czarodziejski Świat sporo utracił przez ich odejście. Twoja mama zawsze była wobec mnie bardzo miła, szczególnie po tym, jak… - Spojrzenie Andromedy padło na córkę, która w tym momencie miała znajome, różowe włosy.

\- Ty musisz być Nimfadora – Mia uśmiechnęła się do dziewczynki, która odwróciła się do niej i warknęła na zwierzęcy sposób. Zaskoczona Mia wyprostowała się i rzuciła Andromedzie zdumione spojrzenie. Kobieta tylko wzniosła oczy ku górze, ewidentnie zawstydzona.

\- Nie zwracaj uwagi na jej warczenie. Przechodzi teraz przez bardzo dziwny okres. Aktualnie preferuje, jak się do niej mówi Dora.

Mia zachichotała. Doskonale ją rozumiała.

\- Co was sprowadza w ten piękny dzień na Ulicę Pokątną, _Dora_? – Zapytała małego Metamorfomaga. Jej serce ścisnęło się lekko, gdy uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo tęskni za małym Teddym Lupinem.

\- Przyszłyśmy w odwiedziny do mojego kuzyna – odpowiedziała Dora, a jej włosy ponownie poczerniały.

\- Ah, tak? – Mia uniosła brew. – Chcecie się zobaczyć z Syriuszem?

\- O niczym nie wspominał? – Andromeda zmarszczyła brwi. Nagle poczuła się niezręcznie, jakby narzucała się młodszej czarownicy. – Od bardzo dawna się nie widzieliśmy, a Syriusz wspominał, że aktualnie mieszka na Ulicy Pokątnej.

\- Tak, to prawda – Mia pokazała kamienicę. – Właśnie tam mieszkamy. Syriusz, oczywiście, nic mi nie powiedział. Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, odprowadzę was do mieszkania. Dzięki temu wślizgnę się do kamienicy pierwsza i upewnię się, że chłopcy są kompletnie ubrani, a mieszkanie jest posprzątane. Mieszkanie z dwoma czarodziejami bywa trudne.

Andromeda rozluźniła się i zachichotała.

\- Potrafię sobie to wyobrazić.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Mia wpadła jak burza przez drzwi wejściowe ich mieszkania i natychmiast zabrała torbę ze słodyczami poza zasięg rąk Syriusza.

\- Twoja kuzynka jest na dole!

\- O, cholera. Zapomniałem, że Dromeda miała dzisiaj wpaść.

\- Tak, miło by było, gdybyś następnym razem pamiętał i mi coś o tym wspomniał – syknęła i wyciągnęła z torby czekoladowe kociołki. Postawiła je na stoliku, co zmusiłoby Syriusza do poczęstowania dziewczynki, gdyby chciała zjeść ciasteczko.

\- Przecież będzie dobrze – powiedział lekceważąco, kierując się ku drzwiom, żeby je otworzyć. – Jest czysto.

Mia wywróciła oczami i rzuciła mu jedną z jego białych koszulek, która wisiała na oparciu krzesła. Co prawda, nie doleciała ona do rąk Syriusza, a upadła między nimi, ale dziewczynę ogarnęła taka panika, że nie zwróciła na to uwagi i zostawiła podniesienie jej Blackowi.

\- Przynajmniej załóż ją na siebie, zanim wpuścisz tu swoją rodzinę. Ja muszę sprawdzić, co z Remusem.

\- Cały czas siedzi w wannie – rzucił za nią Syriusz, ale ona już biegła korytarzem do swojej sypialni.

\- To dobrze. Lepiej, żebym to ja zobaczyła go jako pierwsza, jeśli postanowi twoim zwyczajem wyjść nago z łazienki.

Wpadła do sypialni i natychmiast zamknęła drzwi najsilniejszymi zaklęciami zamykającymi i uciszającymi, jakie znała. Rzuciła torbę ze słodyczami na łóżko i ruszyła w kierunku łazienki, chcąc jak najszybciej zażegnać kryzys, w jakim się znaleźli. Teraz zaczęła żałować, że nie powiedziała Andromedzie, że dzisiejszy dzień nie jest najlepszym momentem na odwiedziny. Ale z drugiej strony prawda była taka, że sama stęskniła się za Tonks i wiedziała, że Syriusz chciał porozmawiać z tą częścią swojej rodziny, która nim nie pogardzała.

\- Remusie! – Wrzasnęła, otwierając drzwi. Prawie się roześmiała, widząc, że podskoczył ze zdziwienia i rozchlapał wokół siebie mnóstwo wody. Nie było łatwo przestraszyć tego mężczyznę, więc Mia mimochodem poczuła zadowolenie, że jej się to udało, gdy nawet się o to nie starała.

Widząc ją, Remus zmrużył oczy. Gdyby nad jego lewym okiem nie zebrały się bąbelki piany, jego wzrok mógłby zaniepokoić Mię.

\- Mia, ja wiem, że osiągnęliśmy niezwykle komfortowy poziom naszej przyjaźni – powiedział szorstkim tonem. – Ale i tak uważam, że Syriusz mógłby mieć problem z tym, że oglądasz mnie podczas kąpieli.

Przez chwilę się nad tym zastanawiała i pozwoliła swojemu spojrzeniu omieść jego ciało z rozbawieniem. Prezentowało bowiem bardzo przyjemny widok dla jej oczu, szczególnie, gdy się rumienił. Dotarło do niej, że pomimo tego, iż wiedziała, do czego zdolne jest jego umięśnione ciało, nie czuła nic. Pod jej skórą nie było żadnych pozostałości pasji i namiętności, która ich kiedyś łączyła. Był po prostu Remusem. _Nagim_ Remusem, na którego nadal się przyjemnie patrzyło, ale nie wywoływał w niej takiej reakcji, jaką ostatnimi dniami wywoływał w niej Syriusz. Wyrwana ze swoich rozmyślań przez coraz głośniejszy warkot dobiegający z gardła swojego przyjaciela, Mii przypomniało się, dlaczego tak gwałtownie wparowała do łazienki.

\- Musisz nad sobą panować – prawdopodobnie nie był to najlepszy dobór słów, szczególnie, że na twarzy Lunatyka pojawił się zagadkowy wyraz.

\- Nie podoba mi się ten błysk w twoich oczach – powiedział z niepokojem i sięgnął po ręcznik.

Kiedy minął materiał o kilka centymetrów, Mia wywróciła oczami i podała mu ciepły, puchaty szlafrok, który wisiał na haczyku, za drzwiami łazienki.

\- Ostatni raz patrzyłaś na mnie w ten sposób na chwilę przed tym, jak zabrałaś mnie w podróż do Myślodsiewni, gdzie pokazałaś mi, że ja mam siwe włosy, a ty… - Urwał. Wyszedł z wanny, a szlafrok wisiał w jego dłoni. Jego oczy zmieniły kolor na złoty szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. Jego nozdrza zadrżały.

 _O, kurde_ , pomyślała Mia i powoli zaczęła się przed nim cofać, jednocześnie sięgając po różdżkę.

\- Co…? Co tak dobrze pachnie? – Zapytał Remus, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości. – Przyniosłaś mi placek karmelowy?

Mia odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Tak, zostawiłam go w sypialni – nie wytłumaczyła jednak, w której sypialni.

\- Pójdę po niego – powiedział, rzucając szlafrok na ziemię i zmierzając ku wyjściu. Nie zwracał w ogóle uwagi na to, że był mokry i nagi.

Mia zatrzymała go, kładąc dłonie na jego wilgotnej piersi. Obejrzała się na drzwi do sypialni i w duchu błagała, żeby Syriusz nie wybrał właśnie tego momentu na wejście. Dzięki Merlinowi, zablokowała drzwi zaklęciem, kiedy tu wchodziła.

\- Remusie, jesteś nagi!

\- Już mnie takim widziałaś – prychnął, tracąc całkowicie poczucie wstydu i logiki w tym jednym błysku złotych oczu. Parł do przodu. Wzrok miał skoncentrowany, szczękę zaciśniętą i Mia zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Remus mógł nie panować nad sobą do końca. – Muszę… _Potrzebuję_ tego, co tam jest. Coś pachnie…

\- Remusie! – Warknęła na niego. – Nie wolno ci tam pójść. Szczególnie, że nie masz nic na sobie.

\- Dlaczego? To znaczy, nie chodzi mi o fakt, że jestem nagi, bo to chyba oczywiste – i w tym momencie słowa Remusa dotarły do jego uszu i chłopak boleśnie sobie uświadomił, że rzeczywiście jest _nagi_ , a w dodatku kapie z niego woda na sam środek sypialni Mii i Syriusza. Zaczerwienił się, chwycił najbliższą poduszkę i zakrył swoje krocze.

Mia ponownie odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zauważyła, że Remus zaczyna odzyskiwać rozum. Rozluźniła napięte ramiona.

\- Kuzynka Syriusza przyszła ze swoją małą córeczką.

\- Andromeda? – Zapytał Remus, unosząc brew. – To przypadkiem nie jest ta _dobra_ kuzynka?

\- To ona.

\- To dlaczego ty…? – Jego nozdrza ponownie zadrżały, a do oczu wrócił złoty błysk. – Czy to _ty_? Pachniesz…

Zbliżył się do niej i wciągnął do płuc jej zapach.

W normalnych warunkach za takie zachowanie Mia poczęstowałaby go uderzeniem w potylicę, ale w tym momencie było jej go po prostu żal, szczególnie, że jeszcze nie wiedział, z czym ma do czynienia.

\- Ale to nie _ty_. Twoje ręce – Uniósł jedną z dłoni Mii, upuszczając jednocześnie poduszkę, która osłaniała jego męskość. Powąchał jej palce. – Co ty…?

\- _Colloportus_ – krzyknęła Mia, różdżką w wolnej ręce wskazując drzwi. Musiała mieć pewność, że Remus stąd nie wyjdzie, wobec tego nałożyła jeszcze silniejsze zaklęcie zamykające, na te, które już oplatały wyjście.

To spowodowało, że Remus zrozumiał, że Mia coś przed nim ukrywa. Coś ważnego, coś niezbędnego do jego przeżycia, coś oczekiwanego. Chłopak pospieszył do zamkniętych drzwi.

\- Co tam jest? – Zażądał odpowiedzi, drapiąc w drewno gołymi palcami. – Potrzebuję tego!

\- Remusie, ostrzegam. Ogłuszę cię! – Zagroziła i wycelowała w sam środek pleców przyjaciela.

\- Dlaczego? – Obrócił się do niej i spojrzał na nią wzrokiem zranionego zwierzęcia. – Co przede mną ukrywasz?

\- Twoją… - Mia zawahała się. – Twoją partnerkę.

Krew odpłynęła z jego twarzy i chłopak upadł na podłogę, tuż przed drzwiami. Patrzył na nie z mieszaniną zaniepokojenia i pragnienia.

\- Mówisz, że to… Andromeda? Czy ona nie jest mężatką?

\- Nie.

\- Nie jest mężatką? Ale przecież Syriusz mówił, że to jest ta kuzynka, która uciekła od rodziny, żeby wyjść za Mugola, tego Tonksa…

\- Andromeda jest mężatką – odpowiedziała nerwowo Mia. – To nie o niej mówię.

\- Nie rozu…

Mia widziała, jak ruszyły trybiki w jego głowie. Trzymała go pod kluczem, bo po drugiej stronie drzwi była przeznaczona mu partnerka. Ale skoro nie była to Andromeda, w takim razie…

\- Stój. Nie. To przecież… O, kurwa… - Remus jęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Na Merlina! Ja pierdolę!

\- Musisz tu zostać, kochanie. Wiem, że nigdy nie zachowałbyś się wobec niej… Nieodpowiednio – Mia zamrugała oczami, gdy to słowo przeszło przez jej usta, ale jej reakcja była niczym w porównaniu z zachowaniem Remusa. Chłopak uderzał głową w drewniane drzwi, jakby uważał, że straci przytomność z bólu i zapomni kilka ostatnich minut. Po chwili Mia kontynuowała. – Obawiam się jednak, że skoro do pełni zostało tak mało czasu, bardzo trudno będzie ci… Grać niewiedzę.

\- Ja-pier-do-lę-i-kur-wa-mać! – Remus z każdą sylabą walił głową w drzwi. – Ile ma lat?

Mia wykrzywiła twarz.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć.

\- Ile ona ma lat? – Powtórzył spanikowany.

Mia odetchnęła przez nos, próbując się uspokoić i zacisnęła wargi.

\- Pięć. Może sześć – wymamrotała.

\- _Kurwa_! – Remus wstał i zaczął nerwowo przechadzać się po sypialni. Dłonie zanurzył w swoich włosach i mocno zacisnął, wyrażając w ten sposób swój szok i frustrację. – Jesteś pewna? To znaczy… Mam świadomość, że wiesz, kim ona jest, ale… Jesteś pewna?

Skinęła głową i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób powstrzyma go przed wytarciem dziury w podłodze.

\- Tak. Przecież ci powiedziałam, że znam was _oboje_ w przyszłości.

Coś w nim pękło.

\- I nie mogłaś mi wcześniej powiedzieć, że jestem od niej piętnaście lat starszy?

\- Trzynaście – poprawiła go.

\- Jakby to, kurwa, miało znaczenie! Dwa lata nie robią różnicy, skoro przeznaczona mi partnerka jest…

\- Hej! Nie zapominasz przypadkiem, że ja sama w pewnym momencie będę musiała sobie poradzić z problemami związanymi z wiekiem? – Warknęła, odnosząc się do swojej przeszłej… Albo _przyszłej_ … Relacji z dużo starszym Syriuszem Blackiem. Oczywiście, o ile uda jej się wrócić do swojej oryginalnej linii czasowej. – I dziewiętnaście lat to trochę więcej do przeskoczenia niż trzynaście, Lunatyku. Więc przestań jęczeć!

\- Wcale nie jęczę, Mia! – Odgryzł się. – Ale właśnie się dowiedziałem, że jedyna kobieta, przy której się spełnię jest jeszcze niemowlakiem. Dopiero za sześć lat rozpocznie naukę w Hogwarcie! A ja… Ja skończę… Na Merlina! Trzydzieści lat, kiedy ona…

Upadł na łóżko, a po jego twarzy ponownie przemknął cień paniki.

Przez moment Mia zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem go nie złamała. Widziała jednak, że nadal oddycha, że jego pierś unosi się i opada w rytm ataku paniki.

Nagle, jego nozdrza rozchyliły się, a źrenice zrobiły się tak wielkie, że Mia nie wiedziała, czy tęczówki nadal były zielone, czy może stały się złociste. Cały jego strach zniknął, a zastąpiła go ekscytacja. Wyglądał, jakby się naćpał.

\- Czy…? Upiekłaś może biszkopty?

Mia, sfrustrowana, wywróciła oczami.

\- Nie.

Chwila jego ekscytacji minęła bezpowrotnie, gdy sobie coś uświadomił.

\- Ona pachnie jak biszkopty? To najgorszy dzień mojego życia!

\- Chcesz Eliksir Uspokajający?

\- Nie chcę – ponownie upadł na łóżko i ukrył twarz w ogromnej poduszce. Mia przez moment pomyślała, że chłopak chce się nią udusić. – Po prostu… To chyba zrozumiałe, że jestem nieco zgorzkniały po tej rozmowie.

\- Chciałabym tylko zaznaczyć, że nigdy się ze mną nie zgadzałeś, kiedy powtarzałam ci, że ją odnajdziesz – wytknęła mu Mia.

\- Masz rację – wymruczał spod poduszki.

\- Wiesz, że zarygluję za sobą drzwi, wychodząc.

Odsunął poduszkę, usiadł i spojrzał na nią zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Czy naprawdę uważasz, że wyjdę stąd i co zrobię? Napadnę na dziecko?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! – Syknęła, urażona, że mógł pomyśleć o niej w ten sposób. – Ale, Remusie… W tym momencie ciężko się przy tobie przebywa. Twoje oczy błyszczą. A dziewczynka jest dość… Niezdarna.

Ponownie panika zagościła na twarzy Remusa.

\- Martwisz się? Tak szybko?

\- Cóż… Jestem trochę… Zmieszany. Może zaniepokojony. Nie wiem, co się dzieje, mój mózg pracuje na podwyższonych obrotach i… Czy ty… Upiekłaś biszkopty?

\- Och, do kurwy nędzy! – Mia odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i jęknęła. – To twój instynkt opiekuńczy. Lunatyk wie, że to twoja kobieta. Że ona tam jest i mimo, że nie zaszłoby między wami nic… Romantycznego…

Zauważyła, że Remus patrzył na nią z przerażeniem, nie z paniką we wzroku.

\- Lunatyk i tak działałby instynktownie, żeby chronić to, co należy do ciebie. Boję się, że gdyby dziewczyna się potknęła… A znając ją, jest to bardzo prawdopodobne… Twój wewnętrzny wilk zagrałby jej rycerza w lśniącej zbroi. I mimo honorowych zamiarów, na pewno wystraszyłbyś jej matkę. I może Blackowie są zdrajcami krwi, ale nie możesz odmówić im temperamentu.

\- _Ty_ jesteś Blackiem.

\- Teoretycznie, tak. I czy wyglądam jak osoba, z której możesz teraz drwić?

\- Kuzynka Syriusza – westchnął, przeczesując palcami wilgotne włosy. – A zatem w przyszłości jesteśmy rodziną?

\- Teraz jesteśmy rodziną, kochanie – uśmiechnęła się do niego. Remus chciał odpowiedzieć tym samym, ale nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie szczerego uśmiechu. – Zostań tutaj, a ja powiem Syriuszowi, że źle się czujesz. W barku jest Eliksir Uspokajający. Natychmiast weź kilka kropel.

\- Mia? – Remus zawołał za nią, gdy zbliżała się do drzwi. – W przyszłości… Jak jej rodzina reaguje na to, że jestem… Wilkołakiem?

Mia uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zadowolona, że mogła mu przekazać dobre wieści.

\- Kochają cię.

Ulżyło mu, ale jednocześnie spoglądał na nią podejrzliwie.

\- A Syriusz?

Roześmiała się, przypominając sobie, jak często Syriusz robił sobie z nich dwojga żarty.

\- Nie będzie miał dla ciebie litości. Ale nie będzie nic wiedział do momentu, kiedy u… Ucie… - _Ucieknie z więzienia i dołączy do utworzonego ponownie Zakonu Feniksa_. Jej mina zrzedła. – Kurwa mać!

\- Zaklęcie? – Remus skrzywił się, widząc jej reakcję. Sporo czasu minęło od ostatniego momentu, kiedy zaklęcie tak wyraźnie ją powstrzymało przed ujawnieniem prawdy. Od czasu do czasu Remus widział, jak jest powstrzymywana, ale rzadko zdarzało jej się mówić tak otwarcie, żeby zaczęła się jąkać.

\- Przecież nie próbuję niczego zmienić! Po prostu… Niech będzie. Kiedyś uda mi się to obejść – westchnęła głęboko i zastanowiła się przez moment. – Nie mów Syriuszowi o tym, że ją znalazłeś do momentu, kiedy to będzie konieczne. To powinno wystarczyć.

Sięgnęła do klamki.

\- W torbie na łóżku masz placek karmelowy i inne słodycze – nie przekręciła jeszcze klamki, kiedy jej uszu dobiegło przekopywanie się przez torby.

\- Mia? – Zawołał ją ponownie i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Jak ona ma na imię?

Mia uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nimfadora.

\- To… - Zawahał się, kilkukrotnie powtarzając to imię w myślach. – To…

\- Brzmi pięknie?

\- Brzmi śmiesznie – roześmiał się.

\- Jesteście dla siebie idealni.

Wzdychając z ulgą, Mia wyszła z sypialni i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, upewniając się, że zaklęcia wyciszające i blokujące nie puszczą. Odeszła trzy kroki i odwróciła się zaniepokojona, po czym rzuciła swoje osobiste tarcze ochronne. Uspokojona, wróciła do salonu, gdzie przywitał ją widok strzaskanego szkła na podłodze, rozbitej ceramiki i przypalonego dywanu. Poczuła dym.

\- Hej, gdzie jest Lunatyk? – Zapytał niewinnym tonem Syriusz, opierając się wygodnie o poduchy leżące na sofie. Do jego boku tuliła się zaniepokojona Dora, a naprzeciwko nich siedziała Andromeda, patrząc na nich oboje z mieszaniną przerażenia i wyczerpania.

\- Źle się czuje – odpowiedziała powoli. – Dałam mu kilka eliksirów. Co tu się stało?

Syriusz rozpromienił się.

\- Mini-Tonks nie przebywała w salonie nawet pięciu minut i już zdążyła zbić tę ohydną wazę, którą dostaliśmy od Lily na nowe mieszkanie, dwie kryształowe szklanki szybko poszły w ślady wazy, a przy okazji, _przypadkiem_ , oberwał twój głupi kot. Dora nadepnęła mu na ogon. Wredne stworzenie siedzi teraz pod kanapą. Uważam, że moja rodzina powinna nas częściej odwiedzać!


	88. Skarpetki

Od tłumaczki: Lubię ten rozdział. Może nie jest tak słodki, jak poprzedni, ale wypada bardzo ciekawie. Mia też potrafi być wulgarna, gdy tego chce. Kolejny rozdział już za tydzień. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 88 – SKARPETKI

20 grudnia 1978

Rozwścieczony. Tylko w ten sposób można było określić wyraz twarzy Alastora Moody'ego, kiedy poinformowali go o rekonwalescencji Remusa, ale nie zgodzili się podać szczegółów jego cudownego ozdrowienia. Stary Auror _zażądał_ raportu dotyczącego tego, co działo się miesiąc wcześniej w Dworze Potterów. Żaden z członków Watahy nic nie powiedział do momentu, kiedy na szali postawiona została kariera Syriusza, co było ciosem poniżej pasa, nawet jak na standardy Moody'ego. Syriusz obrzucił swojego przełożonego gniewnym spojrzeniem, a Remus siedział obok niego przygnieciony poczuciem winy. James i Lily głośno wyrażali swoje oburzenie taką perfidną manipulacją. Alice, Frank i Mary również gorąco protestowali przeciwko takiemu zachowaniu, podczas gdy Peter siedział cicho po drugiej stronie pokoju, odepchnięty przez Syriusza.

Mia wywróciła oczami, zirytowana przekrzykiwaniem się wszystkich zgromadzonych w Wieży Tut i dramatycznym ruchem ręki odsunęła swoje szaty w taki sposób, żeby obnażyć obojczyk, ujawniając znak Watahy. W salonie zapadła cisza. Syriusz i James bezgłośnie poszli w ślady Mii i odsłonili swoje znaki, co sprawiło, że Moody wbił spojrzenie w zawstydzonego Remusa.

Spotkanie wymknęło się spod kontroli.

\- Wiedziałem! Nigdy nie powinniśmy byli przyjmować go do Zakonu!

\- Na pewno istnieje bardzo dobre wytłumaczenie…

\- Dajcie im szansę wszystko wyjaśnić!

\- Wydawało mi się, że ugryzienia wilkołaków są większe… To wygląda prawie, jak…

\- Dumbledore! Nie masz zamiaru nic z tym zrobić?

Darli się wszyscy poza Watahą, która cofnęła się pod tylną ścianę salonu. Najgorzej wyglądał Remus, zdając sobie sprawę, że to on przyciągał do Watahy najwięcej niechcianej uwagi. Syriusz siedział między Remusem i Mią, obejmując oboje ramionami. Miał znudzony wyraz twarzy. Ramiona Jamesa były napięte, jakby się spodziewał, że w pewnym momencie członkowie Zakonu Feniksa zaatakują. Lily skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i prychała na każdego, kto odważył się spojrzeć jej w oczy. Chłopcy to przegapili, ale Mia roześmiała się, gdy Lily niegrzecznie zbyła Marlene McKinnon.

Mię prawie rozbawiło to zamieszanie. Miała jednak wystarczająco dużo instynktu samozachowawczego, żeby ukryć uśmieszek, szczególnie, że Moody cały czas patrzył.

Problemem Alastora Moody'ego nie był fakt, że Remus ugryzł Mię, żeby wyzdrowieć, a przynajmniej tak później twierdził. Problemem nie był również rytuał, przez który przeszła Wataha. Problemem był fakt, że wszystko zachowali w tajemnicy. Moody był również niesamowicie – i ku wielkiej uciesze Mii, bardzo głośno – wściekły na Dumbledore'a, który wysłał Remusa na tak niebezpieczną misję, nie znając wszystkich faktów.

W ciągu godziny cały Zakon otrzymał bardzo szczegółową wiedzę na temat wilkołaków, chociaż niektórzy obstawali przy tym, aby Mię, Jamesa i Syriusza przebadać w kierunku zarażenia się lykantropią. Mia zgodziła się na takie badanie wyłącznie po to, żeby zetrzeć z ust niedowiarków zadowolone uśmieszki.

Kiedy rzucono na nich kilka zaklęć i potwierdzono, że żadne z nich nie jest wilkołakiem, spotkanie kontynuowano. Moody przechadzał się w te i z powrotem, splatając dłonie za plecami jak generał na starych filmach wojennych.

\- Otrzymaliśmy sprawozdania, które sugerują, że Śmierciożercy znowu się przemieszczają. Wrócili do Wielkiej Brytanii i spodziewam się po nich dokonania rzezi podczas ferii świątecznych – warczał gniewnie, spacerując pomiędzy swoimi żołnierzami i wydając rozkazy. – Podzielimy się na mniejsze drużyny, które będą monitorować najbardziej narażone na ataki miejsca. Black i Longbottom… Wy podczas wigilii będziecie patrolować Ulicę Pokątną razem z Bonesem, Shackleboltem i drugą Longbottom.

\- Jestem _drugą_ Longbottom, słyszałaś? – Szepnęła Alice do Mii, parskając śmiechem. – Mam swój własny tytuł.

Obie dziewczyny roześmiały się cicho.

\- Potter – Moody odwrócił się do Jamesa, który wyprężył się na baczność. – Ty, razem z Evans, Fenwickiem i Dearbornem będziecie robić to samo w Hogsmeade.

Mia uniosła dłoń, jakby nadal znajdowała się w Hogwarcie.

\- A co z _drugą_ Potter? – Zapytała z uśmiechem.

Moody odpowiedział surowym spojrzeniem. Nie podobało mu się, że Mia była w jakikolwiek sposób wplątana w ich narady wojenne, szczególnie, że to _jej_ plan ocalił Remusa.

\- Ty będziesz niańczyć Lupina.

Remus skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i spojrzał na Moody'ego upartym wzrokiem.

\- Jestem zdolny wykonywać zadania dla Zakonu i nie potrzebuję niańki.

\- A może potrzebujesz tresera dla zwierząt? – Zasugerował James.

\- Stul dziób, Rogaczu.

Moody odetchnął głęboko, próbując ukryć niecierpliwe warknięcie.

\- Dopóki pani Pomfrey oficjalnie nie potwierdzi, że jesteś zdrowy, nie będziesz uczestniczył w żadnej misji Zakonu. Nawet tutaj nie powinno ciebie być. Nadal nie podoba mi się twoje _cudowne_ ozdrowienie.

Remus zmrużył oczy.

\- Dzięki.

Szybko wtrącił się Kingsley.

\- Alastor ma na myśli to, że wszyscy się cieszą z twojego powrotu do zdrowia, ale nie wszyscy są zadowoleni ze sposobu, w jaki do zdrowia wróciłeś.

Auror został zaproszony, żeby dołączyć do Zakonu Feniksa kilka miesięcy wcześniej, kiedy podsłuchał, jak Moody i Edgar Bones rozmawiają w Ministerstwie o zaginięciu Remusa.

Mia uważała Kingsley'a za sojusznika i szybko zapewniła Dumbledore'a o jego lojalności. Opowiedziała dyrektorowi o wydarzeniach, do których doszło w klinice Świętego Munga w czasie, kiedy zmarła Dorea. Kingsley obronił Remusa przed całą grupą uprzedzonych Aurorów, którzy chcieli go unieszkodliwić. Mia nigdy tego nie zapomni.

\- Chciałabym zaznaczyć, że _ja_ nie jestem wilkołakiem – stwierdziła Mia, zirytowana faktem, że sposób, w jaki Remus wyzdrowiał był wykorzystywany przeciwko niemu. – Nie jestem zainfekowana. Nie mam żadnego małego, futrzastego problemu.

Syriusz zachichotał pod nosem.

\- Podczas ostatniej pełni księżyca zrobiła się nieco humorzasta, ale to mógł być zbieg okoliczności, bo właśnie miała okres.

\- Zamknij się, Syriuszu.

Moody odchrząknął głośno, próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad spotkaniem. Posłał przy tym tak nieprzyjazne spojrzenie Syriuszowi, że Mia była pewna, że zwarzyłoby się pod nim mleko.

\- Diggle, Pettigrew, McDonald i reszta dostaną nazwiska osób, którym macie się przyglądać _bardzo uważnie_ przez najbliższe kilka miesięcy. Musimy wiedzieć, kto na pewno nosi Mroczny Znak, kto przebywa w towarzystwie mrocznych czarodziejów i kogo mogłoby się udać przekonać do ewentualnej zmiany stron…

\- To jest niemożliwe – wtrącił się Syriusz. – Raz Śmierciożerca, na zawsze Śmierciożerca.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na przyjaciela z przykrością we wzroku.

Moody wykrzywił się ze złością.

\- Black, to nie jest miejsce na wygłaszanie swoich opinii. Jeśli masz problem z tym ostatnim zadaniem, sam nam podaj nazwiska Śmierciożerców.

Syriusz warknął, słysząc ton Moody'ego.

\- Chętnie podam te nazwiska: Lucjusz Malfoy, Bellatrix, Rudolf i Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, Mulciber, Wilkes, Avery, Alecto i Amycus Carrow, Regulus Black i Severus pieprzony Snape. Chyba, że miałem mówić w kolejności alfabetycznej?

Lily odchyliła się, jakby coś uderzyło ją w twarz i Mia złapała ją za rękę. Wiedziała, że przyjaciółka całkowicie odcięła się od Snape'a, ale właśnie w brutalny sposób przypomniano jej, jak nisko stoczył się mężczyzna, którego kiedyś uważała za bliskiego sobie człowieka. Jakaś część Mii chciała zdradzić Lily, że Snape pewnego dnia odkupi swoje winy, że pomimo swoich wielu wad, zginie jako bohater.

\- Dowody, Black! Gdzie są na to dowody?

\- Przynajmniej połowa z nich próbowała nas zabić w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat – odpowiedział ze złością Syriusz. – Ale niech będzie tak, jak pan sobie życzy. Wolałby pan, żeby ciała oznaczać jako „dowód przestępstwa" czy „dowód w sprawie"?

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Spotkanie zakończyło się w momencie, kiedy Moody i Syriusz zaczęli na siebie wrzeszczeć. Syriusz, niepowstrzymana siła, spotkał na swojej drodze Moody'ego, niezachwiany obiekt. Zanim doszło między nimi do pojedynku, Edgar i Kingsley zabrali starego Aurora do drugiego pokoju, żeby go uspokoić, natomiast James i Remus siłą zaciągnęli Syriusza na ganek, żeby ochłonął na zimowym powietrzu.

Ponieważ chłopcy zajęli się wściekłym Blackiem, Mia i Lily zaczęły planować wcześniejsze świętowanie Bożego Narodzenia, skoro misje zostały przydzielone prawie wszystkim na czas wigilii. Lily, która w końcu poczuła się w Dworku Potterów jak w domu, kupiła mnóstwo ozdób świątecznych, gigantyczną choinkę i gęś, którą chciała upiec dla całej swojej nowej rodziny, do której, niestety, zaliczał się również Peter. Kiedy James wrócił do domu, zapytał, czy Lily w ogóle wie, jak przyrządzić gęś. Z nich wszystkich było najbardziej prawdopodobne, że to właśnie ona potrafiła gotować, ponieważ nie dorastała w domu, w którym gotował skrzat domowy. Nawet Mia zatraciła te umiejętności, które nabyła w domu swoich oryginalnych, mugolskich rodziców – chociaż trzeba było jej przyznać, że nigdy nie była tak utalentowana przy gotowaniu, jak przy warzeniu eliksirów.

Mia zdecydowała jednak, że w jej interesie należy odsunięcie się od Lily, gdy dziewczyna ma nieprzepartą ochotę przekląć Jamesa. Krótkim skinięciem głowy przywitała się z Dumbledorem, stojącym w kącie salonu, przyglądającym się z radością opakowanemu w czerwony papier prezentowi, który trzymał.

\- Skarpetki – powiedział dyrektor, szeroko się uśmiechając. – Minerva zna mnie tak dobrze, że co roku daje mi w prezencie parę skarpetek.

Kiedy Mia nie odpowiedziała uśmiechem, ani nie przejawiła żadnej ochoty do rozmowy na błahe tematy, Dumbledore odstawił paczuszkę na najbliższy stolik.

Mia przyjrzała się prezentowi. Obserwowała, jak światło odbija się od błyszczącego papieru. Przypomniał się jej prezent, który ona sama otrzymała w przyszłości od Remusa. _Skarpetki_ , pomyślała. _Nie Zmieniacz Czasu. Nie Świstoklik_. Włożyła dłoń do kieszeni i zamknęła palce wokół Tele-Świstoklika, który zawsze ze sobą nosiła. W jakiś sposób fakt, że miała go przy sobie, uspokoił ją. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, jakie by były konsekwencje, gdyby rzuciła jeden Dumbledore'owi.

\- Cieszę się, że dobrze sobie radzisz, moja droga, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę stres, jaki przeżyłaś w związku z chorobą Remusa.

Mocno ścisnęła Tele-Świstoklik w dłoni. Poczuła, jak krawędzie monety wbijają się w jej palce.

\- Wolałabym nie rozmawiać o Remusie, dyrektorze – powiedziała słodko. Jej matka byłaby dumna ze swojej córki, gdyby usłyszała ten ton. – Powiedziano mi, że reaguję… Gwałtownie… Na jakiekolwiek oskarżenia rzucane w jego stronę.

Zerknęła na drugą stronę salonu. Marlene McKinnon gniewnie wpatrywała się w plecy Remusa, który trzymał ramiona wściekłej rudowłosej czarownicy. James patrzył na nich z rozbawieniem i miłością. Przypomniało to Mii, że w taki sam sposób Harry patrzył na Ginny za każdym razem, kiedy coś dziewczynę rozzłościło.

\- To wada charakteru, nad którą bezustannie pracuję.

\- Rozumiem.

Mia ponownie spojrzała na Dumbledore'a, ale tym razem w jej oczach błyszczało podekscytowanie. Puściła monetę, którą ściskała w dłoni i złączyła palce przed sobą.

\- Właściwie, chciałam dać panu prezent świąteczny.

\- Naprawdę? – Dumbledore uniósł brew. – Mam nadzieję, że się niepotrzebnie nie wykosztowałaś, moja droga.

\- Nie musi się pan o nic martwić. Nie wydałam na ten prezent nawet jednego Knuta. Ale pracowałam nad tym prezentem przez wiele tygodni i włożyłam w jego przygotowanie całe moje serce. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się panu podobał.

Musiała się skoncentrować, więc na chwilę zapadła między nimi nieprzyjemna cisza. Dumbledore patrzył na nią z zaniepokojeniem.

\- Panno Potter?

\- P… Pam… Pamiętnik – wykrztusiła. – Pier… Pierścień. Naszyjnik. Pu… Puchar.

Na jej czole pojawiły się krople potu. Korzystała ze wszystkich swoich sił, wytężała całą swoją Oklumencję, żeby przeciwstawić się Tacere Veritas. Szok, który pojawił się na twarzy Dumbledore'a dodał jej sił. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu.

\- Panno Potter – powiedział Dumbledore ostrzegawczo.

\- D… D… D… - Koncentrowała się, próbując powiedzieć „diadem", ale to słowo nie chciało przejść przez jej gardło. Wiedziała, że posuwa się za daleko, ale parła do przodu jak taran. – D… D…

 _Kurwa mać!_

\- Tiara. W… Wąż.

Czuła, jak jej policzki czerwienieją, a po chwili bledną. Celowo nie wyjawiła dyrektorowi imienia Harry'ego. Z czystej złośliwości wyjawiła Dumbledore'owi tajemnicę Horkruksów, ale nigdy z własnej woli nie przyłożyłaby ręki do szalonego planu dyrektora, który zakładał śmierć Harry'ego. Nawet pomimo tego, że ten plan zadziałał.

Mia poczuła pełnię zwycięstwa, bo udało jej się wypowiedzieć wszystkie słowa. Miała naturę perfekcjonistki i od wielu miesięcy ćwiczyła te słowa. Walka z Tacere Veritas była wyczerpująca, zarówno fizycznie, jak i magicznie. Raz zdarzyło jej się stracić przytomność w pracy. Była niesamowicie wdzięczna za to, że to nie któryś z jej przełożonych znalazł ją nieprzytomną na biurku, ale Artur Weasley. Kiedy Artur ją obudził, skłamała, że położyła się spać późno w nocy i dlatego przysnęła w pracy. Artur odpowiedział kilkukrotnym uniesieniem brwi w bardzo jednoznaczny sposób, zaczerwienił się po koniuszki uszu i mruknął „Ja też". Mia wybuchła śmiechem.

Nieważne, jak ciężko jej było walczyć z zaklęciem – szczególnie od kiedy zrozumiała, że wszystkie „zmiany", jakie udało jej się wprowadzić tylko ukierunkowały przyszłość na odpowiednie tory – ta walka wzmacniała jej zdolności Oklumencji, a to była umiejętność, która pewnego dnia mogła okazać się jej niezbędna, jeśli by jej nakazano rzucić pracę w Ministerstwie i zacząć walczyć na wojnie, ramię w ramię ze swoją rodziną i przyjaciółmi.

Dumbledore, mimo tego, że od zawsze jej powtarzał, że nie należy naruszać podstaw przyszłości, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby głęboko myślał nad słowami, które wypowiedziała Mia. Jakby próbował je do siebie dopasować, albo z czymś połączyć. Mia prychnęła pod nosem, wiedząc, że mu się nie uda. Dyrektor dopiero w roku 1993 dowie się o istnieniu Horkruksów, wyłącznie dlatego, że Harry przekaże mu pamiętnik Riddle'a i kieł bazyliszka, który jako jedyny mógł go zniszczyć.

\- Nie rozumiem – powiedział w końcu, marszcząc brwi.

Mia oparła się ramieniem o futrynę drewnianych drzwi. Była tak wyczerpana, że musiała się czymś podeprzeć. Odetchnęła głęboko, próbując wyrównać oddech, który straciła walcząc z zaklęciem.

\- Nie, proszę pana. Nie sądzę, żeby pan rozumiał. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie.

Pozwolił jej na kilka minut ciszy, w trakcie których odzyskała panowanie nad własnym ciałem.

\- Wygląda na to, że ponownie muszę wzmocnić Zaklęcie Prawdy – powiedział spokojnie, jakby właśnie rzucał jakąś bezsensowną uwagą typu „szkoła rozpoczyna się we wrześniu" albo „bardzo lubię skarpetki".

Mia odważnie odpowiedziała na jego spojrzenie.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, dyrektorze.

Dumbledore nie był zachwycony jej tonem.

\- Czy mogę zapytać, co chcesz osiągnąć, krzywdząc się w ten sposób?

Zastanowiła się chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

\- Nie jesteśmy ani pańską bronią, ani pionkami, które można przesuwać po planszy wedle własnego widzimisię – odpowiedziała zimno.

Zacisnęła zęby, żeby więcej gorzkich słów nie wyrwało się z jej ust, gdy przypomniała sobie załamane spojrzenie Harry'ego, który w pewnym momencie uświadomił sobie, że Dumbledore nie powiedział mu o tak wielu sprawach, że nigdy nie wyjawił mu całej prawdy. Przypomniała sobie gniew w głosie Harry'ego, gdy chłopak wyznał jej, że częściowo obwinia dyrektora za śmierć Syriusza. Że winne są jego kłamstwa i manipulacje.

Był czas, kiedy rozumiała, że nie było sensu nad zastanawianiem się nad motywami dyrektora i ich własnymi reakcjami na jego rozkazy, ale teraz, wiele lat później, _Mia_ uświadomiła sobie, że Dumbledore wysłał _trójkę dzieci_ na pole walki. Bez żadnych instrukcji, bez przewodnika. I uzbroił ich wyłącznie w pochodnię, złoty znicz i księgę pełną baśni.

\- Mogłabym przez kilka godzin opowiadać o tym, jak opłakane skutki będą miały wszystkie pańskie machinacje, ale pewnie straciłabym przytomność przy pierwszych słowach – zwróciła uwagę, że Dumbledore lekko skinął głową, potwierdzając jej słowa. – Powinien był pan zostać Ministrem Magii, a nie dyrektorem Hogwartu. Wtedy pańskimi pionkami staliby się biurokraci, dorośli ludzie, a nie niewinne dzieci, które chciały się przed panem wykazać.

\- Naprawdę w przyszłości jestem taki straszny? – Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi, a po jego twarzy przemknął szczery smutek i zaniepokojenie czynami, których musiał dokonać, żeby ktoś miał o nim takie zdanie.

Mia potrząsnęła głową.

\- Z całym szacunkiem – zaczęła, doskonale wiedząc, że w tym momencie nie miała wobec tego człowieka ani grama wspomnianego szacunku. – W tym momencie też nie jest pan dobrym człowiekiem.

Zanim zdecydowała się mówić dalej, musiała znaleźć sposób na obejście zaklęcia prawdy. Nie chciała się dłużej narażać na ból i wyczerpanie.

\- Kiedy wina za straty, których nasza strona doświadczy w nadchodzących latach stanie się za ciężka do dźwigania, niech pan przypomni sobie to uczucie. Proszę pamiętać, jak to jest… Gdy człowiek jest sam – jej myśli wróciły do Harry'ego. – Jak to jest, gdy nie zna się wszystkich faktów i gdy ciężar całego świata spoczywa wyłącznie na pańskich ramionach.

Wyglądał tak, jakby rozmyślał nad jej słowami. Skinął głową i sięgnął po różdżkę.

\- Pani wybaczy, panno Potter.

Mia wywróciła oczami. Mówił do niej w taki sposób, jakby miała jakiś wybór. Dumbledore machnął Czarną Różdżką nad jej głową, a ona poczuła, że przez jej umysł przetoczyła się powoli fala energii, która wzmocniła bariery uniemożliwiające jej wyjawienie prawdy.

Gdy magia dokończyła dzieła, Mia wyprostowała się.

\- Próby łamania pańskiego zaklęcia pozwalają mi lepiej wykorzystać czas, który normalnie spędziłabym na pracy biurowej – przyznała, wzruszając ramionami. Nie chciała pokazać po sobie, jak wiele kosztowało ją wydukanie tylko kilku słów. – Wesołych Świąt… Albusie.

Mia przepchnęła się przez tłum i podążyła za słabym zapachem tytoniu, który zaprowadził ją na kuchenny ganek. Uśmiechnęła się na widok Syriusza, pochylonego nad barierką, z papierosem w dłoni. Jego długie, czarne włosy opadały mu na ramiona. Lily ostatnio zaproponowała mu przycięcie włosów, ale Mia zaprotestowała i zagroziła, że wyzwie przyjaciółkę na pojedynek za kolejną taką sugestię. Syriusz był przystojnym, idealnym czarodziejem i jeżeli ktokolwiek mógł coś powiedzieć o długości jego włosów, na pewno nie była to Lily Evans, której bardzo często zdarzało się zagapić na ptasie gniazdo na czubku głowy Jamesa.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, kotku? – Zapytał Syriusz, odwróciwszy się do niej. Zaproponował jej papierosa, którego odmówiła. Paliła razem z nim wyłącznie w momentach ogromnego stresu, a poza tymi chwilami namawiała go do rzucenia nałogu. _Hipokryta_ powoli stawało się dla nich czułym słówkiem.

\- Dobrze. A ty?

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Już mi lepiej.

Oparła się o niego i rozpromieniła, kiedy objął ją ramieniem i przytulił. Mocno przycisnęła policzek do materiału, który opinał jego pierś, wdychając głęboko do płuc zapach pergaminu, trawy i skóry. Jedną dłoń wsunęła pod jego koszulkę i przycisnęła ją bezpośrednio do gorącego ciała chłopaka, a jej kciuk nieświadomie przesunął się nad niewielką blizną, jaką miał na plecach. Drugą dłoń opierała lekko na jego żebrach, a on rysował palcem kółeczka po wewnętrznej stronie jej przedramienia.

Nigdy nie poruszali tematu tortur, jakie oboje przeszli, znajdując się w rękach Śmierciożerców. Mia, oczywiście, nie mogła o nich mówić, nawet gdyby chciała, ale Syriusz również nie ujawniał nic, co działo się w rezydencji przy Grimmauld. I właśnie momenty takie, jak ten – chwile, kiedy czule dotykali śladów starych ran, chwile, kiedy wspominali, jak wiele poświęcili dla sprawy – te momenty motywowały ich i sprawiały, że mieli siły, by walczyć.

\- Nie powinieneś był prowokować w ten sposób Moody'ego.

\- To pieprzony dupek. Po takim paranoidalnym podejściu do życia, spodziewałem się, że uwierzy moim słowom. Przecież wiem, kim są przynajmniej niektórzy Śmierciożercy!

\- Jeżeli częściej będziesz się kłócił ze swoim przełożonym, będziesz musiał przemyśleć swoją ścieżkę kariery – zachichotała, patrząc, jak Syriusz nosem pozbywa się z płuc resztek dymu papierosowego.

\- Niech będzie. Rzucę robotę, kupię wyspę i wszyscy zostawimy za sobą cały ten burdel.

\- A wydawało mi się, że nie chcesz siedzieć na tyłku i trwonić majątku, podczas gdy inni walczą na wojnie – droczyła się z nim.

Syriusz wyszczerzył do niej zęby i wyrzucił zagaszony niedopałek za barierkę.

\- Nie będziemy trwonić majątku, bo będziemy jeść tylko kokosy. Na Merlina, wiedźmo, nie wiesz, jak się żyje na bezludnej wyspie?

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wyobrażając sobie wakacje z Syriuszem, gdzieś bardzo daleko stąd.

\- Wychodzi na to, że nie.

\- Musimy to jakoś naprawić.

Pocałował ją, mocno i głęboko, w sposób, jaki rozgrzał ją po koniuszki palców. Jej serce wybijało szaleńczy rytm w jej piersi. Uśmiechnęła się prosto w jego usta, zastanawiając się, czy zawsze będzie tak na niego reagowała. Czy jego głos zawsze będzie wywoływał dreszcze na jej plecach? Czy jego dotyk zawsze będzie ją tak przyjemnie palił, ale nigdy spalał? Czy jego pocałunki zawsze będą sprawiać, że jej serce ruszy z kopyta i w głowie będzie miała watę?

 _Tak_.

\- A zatem, co zabierzemy ze sobą na naszą wyspę? – Zapytał, oderwawszy się od niej. Kciukiem lekko dotykał jej dolnej wargi. Mia wykrzywiła się, czując, że pocałunek się skończył.

\- Krem z filtrem – zachichotała.

\- No tak, Lily na pewno by się spaliła na słońcu.

\- Od kiedy zabieramy Lily na naszą wyspę? – Mia elegancko uniosła brew. – Chyba nadszedł czas, żebyś zdradził mi, jakie fantazje erotyczne chodzą ci po głowie.

Syriusz zbladł.

\- Fantazje o Lily? Na Merlina, to się nigdy nie zdarzy. Ewentualnie mógłbym pofantazjować o tej twojej przyjaciółce z Ministerstwa…

Uszczypnęła go. Mocno.

Roześmiał się i odskoczył od niej, wystarczająco daleko, żeby móc złapać jej dłoń.

\- Przestań mnie atakować i zetrzyj z twarzy ten zazdrosny wyraz, bardzo cię proszę – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej. Dotknął palcem znaku Watahy. – Potterowie nie powinni przyganiać Blackom.

\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi?

\- Wolę moją wersję.

Dotyk Syriusza przypomniał Mii rytuał, przez jaki przeszli. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, gdy sobie coś uświadomiła.

\- Uważam, że powinniśmy porozmawiać z Dumbledorem na temat Remusa. Na temat tego, jak traktują go inni członkowie Zakonu.

W tym momencie usłyszeli stukot obcasów i oboje odwrócili się równocześnie, żeby zobaczyć Marlene McKinnon, sięgającą po swoją paczkę papierosów. Zapaliła jednego i zaciągnęła się, patrząc z uśmiechem na Syriusza, jakby bezgłośnie stwierdzała, ile mają ze sobą wspólnego.

 _Oklaski dla ciebie, kobieto. Macie wspólny nałóg. To na pewno sprawi, że Syriusz rzuci mnie dla ciebie i ucieknie z tobą_ , pomyślała Mia, wywracając oczami.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że cały Zakon był trzymany w nieświadomości, jeśli chodzi o jego… Chorobę… Nie dziwcie się, że doszliśmy do własnych wniosków – powiedziała Marlene z obrzydzeniem w głosie. – Szczególnie, że chłopak ewidentnie nad sobą nie panuje.

Wskazała lekceważącym ruchem obojczyk Mii, gdzie fragment znaku Watahy był doskonale widoczny.

\- Zazdrosna, McKinnon? Wydaje mi się, że nie patrzysz na mój znak jak na bliznę, ale raczej jak na _pierścionek zaręczynowy_ – Mia roześmiała się, widząc na twarzy Marlene szok i oburzenie wywołane jej słowami. – Założę się, że chciałabyś, żeby mężczyzna tak przystojny jak Remus zatopił swoje zęby w twojej skórze.

Wzruszyła lekko ramionami, pozwalając rękawkowi bluzki opaść jeszcze niżej. Spowodowało to, że znak Watahy był widoczny w całej okazałości. Widząc obrzydzenie na twarzy kobiety, Mia zagryzła wargi i cicho jęknęła.

\- Spodobałoby ci się. Takie ugryzienie jest _mocne_ i _głębokie_.

Syriusz przycisnął swoje ciało do pleców Mii, oplótł ją ramionami i pochylił głowę, żeby złożyć pocałunek na znaku Watahy. Nawet nie patrząc na niego, Mia była pewna, że robił to ze wzrokiem wlepionym w Marlene. Czuła, jak jego pierś wibruje z rozbawienia.

\- Na Merlina! – Prychnęła McKinnon. – Nie wstyd ci mówić w ten sposób o innym czarodzieju w obecności swojego chłopaka? Jesteś obrzydliwa!

Mia ponownie wzruszyła ramionami, z całych sił ignorując gorącą erekcję Syriusza, wbijającą się w jej pośladki.

\- Co ja mogę na to poradzić? Syriusz ma fatalny gust, jeśli chodzi o czarownice – zachichotała i posłała Marlene znaczące spojrzenie. – Powinnaś była widzieć te kurwy, które posuwał, zanim związał się ze mną.

Mia musiała przywołać całą swoją siłę woli, żeby nie zareagować na ruch Syriusza, który posuwistym ruchem otarł się o nią. Z drugiej strony dłonie Blacka, które bezwstydnie zawędrowały na biodra dziewczyny zdradzały, co dzieje się za jej plecami. Marlene próbowała wyjąkać coś w odpowiedzi, czerwona na twarzy, ale Mia już jej nie słuchała – odwróciła się twarzą do swojego chłopaka, żeby ukryć szeroki uśmiech.

\- Wolę być kurwą, która sypia z _czarodziejami_ – zaczęła Marlene, nie zauważając ostrzegawczego wzroku Syriusza, który posłał jej z ponad ramienia Mii. – Niż rozkładać nogi przed _potworem_.

Mia zareagowała bardzo wolno. Nie wybuchła gniewem, czego spodziewał się Black. Zamiast tego ponownie odwróciła się do Marlene, zrobiła kilka kroków w jej stronę i włożyła dłoń do kieszeni. McKinnon chciała sięgnąć po różdżkę, ale po chwili Mia wyciągnęła dłoń i wyglądało na to, że nic w niej nie trzyma. Marlene zawahała się.

\- McKinnon, umiesz pływać?

\- O, kurwa – mruknął Syriusz zza pleców swojej czarownicy.

Marlene zmrużyła oczy.

\- A co to ma do rzeczy?

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Syriusz wszedł do salonu, rozcierając zziębnięte ramiona i rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu Dumbledore'a lub McGonagall. Kiedy nie zauważył żadnego z nich, złożył dłonie w trąbkę i przyłożył do ust.

\- Czy w najbliższym czasie ktoś z was wybiera się do Hogwartu?

Kilka osób odwróciło się ku Syriuszowi, ale dopiero po chwili na jego pytanie odpowiedział James.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Czemu pytasz?

Syriusz zachichotał nerwowo i przeczesał palcami włosy.

\- Bez powodu. Ale wydaje mi się, że jest pewien przedmiot, który trzeba wyłowić z jeziora.


	89. Nawyk rzucania klątw

Od tłumaczki: Przed nami bardzo wzruszający rozdział. Świętowanie, wspominanie… Odliczanie. Czas najwyższy, żeby się rozpoczęło, nie sądzicie? Kolejny rozdział w przyszłym tygodniu. Do zobaczenia!

ROZDZIAŁ 89 – NAWYK RZUCANIA KLĄTW

23 grudnia 2978

\- Ja tylko mówię, że to byłby idealny prezent świąteczny, James – powiedziała Lily, słodko uśmiechając się do swojego chłopaka. Dokładnie tym tonem zwracała się do niego, kiedy chciała go do czegoś przekonać. A ten słodki uśmiech skopiowała od Mii, która z kolei nauczyła się go od _Dorei_.

Niestety, Lily nie miała w sobie nawet grama przebiegłości Ślizgonów, o co czasami oskarżał ją Syriusz. _Na szczęście_ dla Lily, James był w niej tak zakochany, że zwykle takie zagrania uchodziły jej na sucho. Tylko nie _tego wieczora_.

\- Ten pokój jest wystarczająco duży, żeby postawić przy ścianach parę regałów na książki i jeszcze zostanie miejsce na wstawienie małego biurka w kącie – nalegała, biorąc do ręki kieliszek pełen szampana. Uważnie obserwowała, jak na wąskim krysztale tańczą promienie rzucane przez fantastycznie oświetlone drzewko świąteczne.

James i Lily grzecznie dyskutowali o przeznaczeniu ostatniego pokoju gościnnego od chwili, kiedy pokazali go Mii i pozostałym przyjaciołom kilka godzin wcześniej. Wszyscy pojawili się u nich głodni i podekscytowani przedświąteczną kolacją – gęsią przyrządzoną przez Lily, bez pomocy Tilly. Wspomniana skrzatka siedziała właśnie w swoim pokoju i dąsała się, bo Lily nalegała na podtrzymanie tradycji Mii, zgodnie z którą Tilly podczas Świąt Bożego Narodzenia miała jeden dzień wolnego. Tilly kłóciła się, że właściwie Święta jeszcze się nie zaczęły, więc to się nie liczy, ale Lily była nieugięta – a James zwykle podtrzymywał to, co Lily mówiła.

Wyjątkiem było przeznaczenie pustego pokoju gościnnego.

\- Zgadzam się na regały, ale nie będą na nich stały książki. Uważam, że ten pokój to idealne miejsce do trzymania moich pucharów i medali, które zdobyłem, grając w Quidditcha – drażnił się z nią James, uśmiechając się szeroko na widok groźnego spojrzenia, jakie mu rzuciła. – Zarządzam głosowanie. Niech każdy, kto uważa, że ostatni nieumeblowany pokój gościnny w tym domu powinien stać się Honorowym Muzeum Jamesa Pottera niech podniesie rękę.

Nikt się nie poruszył.

James spojrzał na nich z wyrzutem.

\- A więc to tak. W zamian za brak waszego poparcia, nie dostaniecie nic na Święta.

\- Rogaczu, przecież stąd widzimy nasze prezenty – Remus wskazał dłonią rozłożyste drzewo.

Choinka była udekorowana światełkami elfów, ogromnymi bombkami, a zamiast gwiazdy, na czubku drzewa wisiała figurka człowieka ze skrzydłami. Lily i Mia wytłumaczyły chłopcom, że figurka przedstawia anioła, ale James i Syriusz uparcie twierdzili, że bardziej przypomina walentynkowego kupidyna, który nie ma nic wspólnego z Bożym Narodzeniem, a dziewczyny chcą nadać Świętom romantycznego charakteru. Obok akcesoriów do Quidditcha i światełek elfów, Lily zdecydowała się powiesić na choince ozdoby zgodne z mugolską tradycją: błyszczące dekoracje i kolby kukurydzy.

\- Na następne Święta – zdecydował w końcu James i sięgnął po swoją szklaneczkę wypełnioną whisky. Uniósł ją lekko, przepijając do przyjaciół i opróżnił jej zawartość jednym haustem.

Mia zachichotała na widok pary, która zawzięcie się kłóciła nad przeznaczeniem tego pokoju. Dla niej było oczywiste, co powinno się w nim znajdować – i co w rzeczywistości _będzie_ się tam znajdować. Wyobrażała sobie, jaki wyraz twarzy będzie miał James stojący z synem w ramionach. Z synem, który był jego wierną kopią, poza oczami – Harry miał oczy Lily. Widziała przyszłość, w której Harry dorastał w tym pięknym dworku, spędzając każde święta przy rozłożystej choince, otoczony prezentami od kochających rodziców.

Z trudem oderwała się od tych myśli, które nigdy nie miały się ziścić. Zamiast tego zamknęła oczy i spróbowała skupić się na innej przyszłości, _potencjalnie prawdziwej_ przyszłości. Na Świętach Bożego Narodzenia, które spędzi w rezydencji przy Grimmauld z Syriuszem, Remusem, Tonks i małym Teddym. Myślała o przyszłości, w której Weasley'owie wybiegaliby z kuchni, a Molly wrzeszczałaby za nimi, machając na wszystkie strony drewnianą pałką. Zapachy byłyby bardzo przyjemne, a widoki jeszcze lepsze. Syriusz zaśpiewałby magiczne wersje kolęd, jego ramiona oplatałyby jej talię i wspólnie by się przyglądali, jak Teddy rozpakowuje z radością prezenty. A w kącie komnaty zauważyłaby, że pod zwyczajną jemiołą czarnowłosy czarodziej całuje rudowłosą wiedźmę. Harry zamiast Jamesa, Ginny zamiast Lily.

Mia pogodziła się z ogromną stratą, jakiej miała dopiero zaznać, bo uświadomiła sobie, że istota Jamesa i Lily nie zniknie. Nawet dorastając bez swoich rodziców, Harry będzie podobny do obojga.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Mia westchnęła z ulgą, gdy głos Syriusza wyrwał ją z jej smutnych rozmyślań.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i mocniej przytuliła. Odetchnęła zapachem jego skóry, który natychmiast przyniósł ukojenie i spokój. Ostatnimi czasy Syriusz zaczął zapuszczać zarost i była to kolejna rzecz, która przypominała jej starszego Syriusza, wobec czego za każdym razem, gdy patrzyła na jego twarz, czuła ciepło na myśl, że przyszłość zaczyna się łączyć z teraźniejszością.

Stopy Mii, otulone miękkimi, grubymi skarpetkami, spoczywały na kolanach Remusa, który już zdążył zanurkować w torbie ze słodyczami z Miodowego Królestwa, która dostawał co roku. Peter siedział na podłodze, trzymając się w pobliżu Remusa. Mia z całych sił próbowała nie skupiać się na szczurze, który według niej nie miał nawet prawa przebywać w tym domu. Zdecydowała, że musi dać sobie spokój ze swoimi uprzedzeniami, kiedy szło o przyszłość. Świętowali w końcu Boże Narodzenie i nie chciała pokalać tego dnia zamordowaniem Glizdogona.

Po otworzeniu większości prezentów i wypiciu kolejnej szklanki whisky James wstał, co przyciągnęło uwagę wszystkich obecnych w salonie.

\- No, dobrze. Czas na mój prezent dla Lily – stwierdził, uśmiechając się nerwowo. – Syriuszu, jesteś gotowy?

Mia uniosła z zaciekawieniem brew i spojrzała na swojego chłopaka, który właśnie wstawał z kanapy. Jego usta rozciągnięte były w złośliwym uśmiechu. Bardzo dobrze znała ten jego wyraz twarzy. Niestety, Lily spojrzała na Jamesa dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy Syriusz sięgnął po różdżkę. _Co, do diabła_ , przemknęło przez myśli Mii.

\- Co się dzieje? – Zapytała nerwowo Lily, odsuwając się od Syriusza, który ruszył w jej kierunku.

\- _Expelliarmus_ – krzyknął Black i złapał wierzbową różdżkę, która wyleciała z kieszeni szaty Lily.

W szmaragdowych oczach błysnęła furia.

\- Syriuszu!

Mia wyprostowała się, gotowa w każdej chwili udzielić pomocy – sama nie była pewna, komu – ale poczuła, że w tym momencie Remus kładzie uspokajająco dłoń na jej stopie. Spojrzała na niego, a on w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową.

\- Oddaj mi moją różdżkę – warknęła Lily.

Dopóki była rozkojarzona i nieuzbrojona, James chwycił jej dłoń.

\- Jeszcze nie, kochanie.

Pociągnął jej dłoń, zawirował z nią, jak na parkiecie i stanął dopiero w momencie, kiedy ona twarzą była zwrócona w jego stronę. Jego oczy pociemniały, jego dłoń co chwilę przeczesywała gęste, czarne włosy. Ze zdenerwowania kilkukrotnie musiał oblizać wargi.

\- Dlaczego nie mogę odzyskać mojej różdżki? – Zapytała ostrym tonem. – James, dlaczego twój prezent świąteczny wymagał tego, żeby Syriusz mnie rozbroił?

James roześmiał się nerwowo.

\- Bo, moja najdroższa, weszło ci w nawyk najpierw rzucać klątwy, a potem pytać.

\- Mój Boże – Lily wykrzywiła się i podniosła ręce do ust. – Czy mój prezent jest żywy? Gryzie? Kupiłeś coś od Hagrida?

Dokładnie w tym momencie kot Mii, Wąchacz, rzucił się na ozdobę zwieszającą się nisko z choinki i strącił ją na ziemię. Ozdoba rozbiła się i ten dźwięk w połączeniu z nerwowym zachowaniem Jamesa spowodował, że Lily krzyknęła i podskoczyła wysoko.

James w końcu roześmiał się bardziej naturalnie. Ponownie złapał jej dłonie i spróbował skupić na sobie jej uwagę.

\- Widzisz to? – Pokazał jej srebrzystą bliznę na swoim łokciu. – Potraktowałaś mnie wtedy Zaklęciem Kłującym. To było na czwartym roku, kiedy zauważyłaś, że podpisałem wszystkie twoje książki per „pani Potter".

Lily powoli uniosła brew.

\- Pamiętam. Umieściłeś te podpisy na stałe i musiałam kupić nowy komplet książek, bo nie mogłam się tego pozbyć. Alice i Mary przez cały rok ze mnie żartowały. Podobnie jak inni ludzie – dodała po chwili, wpatrując się zmrużonymi oczami w Syriusza, Petera i Remusa. Tylko dwaj ostatni wyglądali na zawstydzonych tym faktem.

\- A ta blizna – James kontynuował, podciągając swoje szaty i nogawkę spodni, żeby pokazać ślad na swoim piszczelu. – Pochodzi z pożaru, który wywołałaś na moich spodniach, kiedy przez trzy miesiące nazywałem cię żoną. To był nasz trzeci rok.

Lily wywróciła oczami i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- Wiem. Nadal utrzymuję że podpalenie twoich spodni było wypadkiem przy pracy. Z drugiej strony, zasłużyłeś sobie na to. I już dawno cię przeprosiłam. Nie widzę sensu we wspominaniu o tym wydarzeniu lata później.

James zignorował jej słowa i kontynuował swój ciąg myślowy.

\- A to moja ulubiona blizna – uśmiechnął się, odgarniając włosy i pokazując ślad za swoim prawym uchem. – Tu uderzyłaś mnie Zaklęciem Statycznym na czwartym roku.

\- Zasłużyłeś sobie na to! Oświadczyłeś mi się przed całą szkołą. Zawstydziłeś mnie wtedy!

\- I właśnie dlatego Syriusz cię rozbroił – James uśmiechnął się szeroko i puścił oczko ponad ramieniem dziewczyny do Syriusza, który rozpromienił się. Nadal jednak trzymał różdżkę Lily w mocnym uścisku.

Mia przysunęła się do Remusa. W swoim podekscytowaniu ścisnęła jego dłoń. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte w oczekiwaniu na coś, czego Lily jeszcze się nie domyśliła.

\- Ty, moja wojownicza Lily – powiedział do niej James, pochylając się, żeby pocałować wnętrze jej dłoni. – Masz paskudny nawyk rzucania na mnie klątw _za każdym razem_ , kiedy stwierdzam fakt, że kiedyś zostaniesz moją żoną.

Twarz Lily poczerwieniała, kiedy dziewczyna w końcu sobie wszystko poukładała.

\- James…

\- Ufam ci i dlatego chciałbym cię prosić, żebyś obiecała, że mnie nie przeklniesz – błagał, kciukiem pieszcząc kosteczki jej mocno zaciśniętych dłoni.

Lily cicho krzyknęła.

\- O, mój Boże.

\- Lily, daj słowo – nalegał James.

Uśmiechnęła się, a jej oczy wypełniły się łzami.

\- Nie rzucę na ciebie żadnej klątwy. Obiecuję.

Syriusz włożył różdżkę Lily w dłonie Jamesa, który chwilę ją przetrzymał, zanim oddał ją dziewczynie.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć. Oto twoja różdżka, kochanie.

Instynktownie – i prawdopodobnie również dlatego, że Syriusz trzymał ją przez kilka minut – Lily uważnie przyjrzała się swojej własności. Oddech uwiązł jej w gardle, kiedy zauważyła, że na różdżce znajduje się złoty pierścionek z ogromnym rubinem, otoczonym malutkimi diamencikami. Lily bez wahania ściągnęła pierścionek z różdżki i podniosła go do swoich oczu.

Mia przesunęła się w kierunku Syriusza, który ponownie do nich dołączył na kanapie. Uśmiechnęła się, słysząc, jak Lily mamrocze pod nosem „ _Odwaga i talent_ ", rozpoznając pierścionek jako klejnot rodowy.

\- Na bogów…

\- Lily Evans – zaczął James, upadając na jedno kolano.

Świąteczne światełka, które rozbłyskały wieloma kolorami za ich sylwetkami wypaliły ten moment w pamięci Mii jak najlepszy aparat fotograficzny.

\- Zadawałem ci to pytanie od kiedy oboje skończyliśmy jedenaście lat. I nawet, jeżeli mi odmówisz… _Znowu_ – wymamrotał, a Lily zaśmiała się, ocierając łzy z oczu. – Będę pytał ponownie, bo masz również nawyk udzielania mi złych odpowiedzi. A nie jesteś znana z udzielania złych odpowiedzi, bo jesteś najmądrzejszą czarownicą, jaką znam. Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Lily nie czekała już dłużej.

\- Tak!

\- Nareszcie! – Krzyknął z radością James, uniósł Lily w ramionach i zawirował z nią na podłodze.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Świętowali godzinami.

Whisky, szampan i wino lały się litrami. James wezwał Tilly, żeby przekazać jej radosną nowinę, a mała skrzatka stwierdziła, że to świetna okazja do upieczenia placka, dwóch tart i czekoladowego tortu z brandy. Tort był kroplą, która przepełniła czarę i Lily ogłosiła, że wszystkie desery to grzech. W tej samej kategorii znajdowały się aktualnie usta Jamesa.

Mia była wdzięczna, że Lily usnęła chwilę później. Nie miała ochoty wysłuchiwać szczegółów dotyczących życia seksualnego własnego brata.

\- Nie daje rady z takimi ilościami alkoholu, prawda? – Zachichotała Mia, patrząc, jak James czule otula swoją narzeczoną kocem. Lily zwinęła się w kłębek na kanapie, a do niej przytulił się Wąchacz.

Po drugiej stronie pokoju Remus cichutko pochrapywał, oparty o fotel, w którym przytomność stracił Syriusz. Wokół szyi Blacka owinięty był świąteczny łańcuch. Z kolei Peter zemdlał w łazience na piętrze, po zwróceniu wszystkich słodyczy i całego alkoholu, jakie spożył tego wieczoru.

James i Mia brali udział w piciu i świętowaniu, ale skupiali się głównie na obserwowaniu swoich ukochanych i przyjaciół, którzy upijali się do nieprzytomności.

\- To w niej lubię – James uśmiechnął się i opadł ciężko na wolne miejsce na kanapie, tuż obok swojej siostry. – Jest taka niewinna w porównaniu do was, Huncwotów.

Mia prychnęła, wbijając łokieć pod żebro Jamesa.

\- Mów za siebie. Ja muszę ci zdradzić, że jestem wybitną obywatelką czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii. Wiedziałeś, że nawet pracuję w Ministerstwie Magii?

\- Jak ci idzie, tak w ogóle?

Szczery uśmiech został zastąpiony przez sztuczny grymas.

\- Nienawidzę tej pracy. Nic nie wnoszę do naszego społeczeństwa. Siedzę na tyłku, porządkuję papiery i tylko _patrzę_ , jak okropni ludzie tworzą okropne prawa, które cofają nas w rozwoju o setki lat.

Jej spojrzenie spoczęło na sylwetce Remusa. Wiele praw i regulacji, z którymi walczyła dotyczyło wilkołaków.

James skinął głową, rozumiejąc jej rozterki. Złapał jej dłoń i uścisnął, oferując wsparcie.

\- Kiedy skończy się wojna, zajmę należne mi miejsce w Wizengamocie. Gdyby kobietom wolno było zasiadać na rodzinnych miejscach, oddałbym je tobie. Właściwie nie istnieje prawo zabraniające tego, ale to tradycja. Tata nigdy nie robił z tego rabanu, ja też się nigdy nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Ale masz rację. Ludzie, których kochamy, są dyskryminowani. Zajmując miejsce w Wizengamocie miałbym moc, żeby to zmienić.

Mia wywróciła oczami.

\- To śmieszne, że kobieta może zostać Ministrem Magii, ale nie może zasiadać w Wizengamoncie. – _A przynajmniej jeszcze nie może_.

Wiedziała, że w przyszłości w Wizengamocie zasiada kilka kobiet. I mimo, że jej brat miał honorowe intencje, zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że w jego czasach nikt nie zajmował miejsca Potterów. Praktycznie ono nie istniało. Dopiero w przyszłości Syriusz i Kingsley przekonali Harry'ego, że trzeba to naprawić. Harry początkowo odrzucał ten pomysł, po czym przyszedł do niej po radę. Rozumiał, że tak naprawdę nie wie nic o czarodziejskim prawie i obawiał się, że zajmując miejsce Potterów w Wizengamocie mógłby podjąć błędne polityczne decyzje.

James wzruszył ramionami.

\- To śmieszne, że w ostatnim stuleciu w Wizengamocie zasiadały wyłącznie rodziny należące do Świętej Dwudziestki Ósemki.

\- Dlaczego my nie należymy do Świętej Dwudziestki Ósemki? Potterowie są czystej krwi. W innym przypadku dziadek Black nie pozwoliłby mamie wyjść za ojca – przypominając sobie opowieść Dorei o tym, jak ona i Charlus zakochali się w sobie. Cygnus Black Drugi tak bardzo kochał swoją córkę, że pozwolił jej wyjść za innego mężczyznę, niż zaaranżowany dla niej i wejść w rodzinę znanych zdrajców krwi. Gdyby jednak Potterowie _nie byli_ czystej krwi, Dorea mogła skończyć jako Malfoy, Lestrange albo Crouch, Mia doskonale o tym wiedziała.

James zachichotał.

\- To stara rodzinna anegdotka. Okazuje się, że Cantankerous Nott rozpoczął prowadzenie księgi na temat rodzin czystej krwi, kiedy jeszcze był w Hogwarcie. To miał być tylko taki prywatny projekt. On, oczywiście, był Ślizgonem, a jak doskonale wiesz, Potterowie zawsze lądują w Gryffindorze.

Mia uniosła brwi.

\- Serio? Rywalizacja domów?

\- Nasz pra-pradziadek Tytus Potter wkurzył autora „ _Przewodnika po rodzinach czystej krwi_ " i kiedy Nottowie zaczęli się liczyć na scenie politycznej, w skład Świętej Dwudziestki Ósemki wchodziły wszystkie rody czystej krwi poza Potterami – zakończył James, palcami sugerując cudzysłów przy słowach „Święta Dwudziestka Ósemka".

\- Dziwi mnie, że nie wyrzucili z tego spisu takich rodzin jak Weasley'owie, Prewettowie czy Longbottomowie – rzuciła z namysłem, sięgając po kieliszek z resztką wina. Zakręciła nim leniwie.

\- Może powinniśmy napisać swój własny przewodnik?

Mia roześmiała się.

\- _Święci Zdrajcy Krwi_? Ta księga będzie większa niż _Przewodnik po rodzinach czystej krwi_.

\- I dzięki niech będą Merlinowi.

Mia patrzyła, jak wzrok brata skupia się na jego śpiącej czarownicy.

\- Żenisz się, Jamie.

James obrócił ku niej głowę. Jego oczy błyszczały jak światełka na choince.

\- Żenię się – powtórzył za nią. – Czy to dziwne?

\- Bardzo. Wydawać by się mogło, że jeszcze wczoraj Lily traktowała cię klątwami za każdą taką sugestię.

James westchnął.

\- Stare, dobre czasy. Wtedy jeszcze byliśmy wrednymi gówniarzami, których jedynym ciekawym zajęciem było robienie żartów – objął siostrę ramieniem. – Niedługo nasze dzieci pójdą do Hogwartu.

Mia zbladła na myśl o posiadaniu własnego potomstwa, ale dziwny wyraz twarzy Jamesa sprawił, że znowu pomyślała o Harrym i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Czy ty i Lily chcielibyście nam coś powiedzieć? – Zapytała z uniesioną brwią, znając doskonale odpowiedź. Wiedziała, kiedy przypadały urodziny Harry'ego i odjęła od tego dziewięć miesięcy.

James roześmiał się i potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie. Ale nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby Lily była w ciąży – przyznał, uśmiechając się nadal radośnie, szczególnie, że Mia szeroko otworzyła oczy. – Wiem. Na Merlina, potrafisz sobie wyobrazić mnie z dzieckiem?

\- Tak – szepnęła, zadowolona, że James nie wychwycił w jej głosie smutnych tonów.

\- Znając moje szczęście, będę miał same córki. I będę musiał użerać się z małymi gnojkami, którzy będą latać za moimi córkami tak samo, jak ja latałem za Lily.

\- Nie – Mia potrząsnęła głową. – Będziesz miał syna.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że właśnie wyznała Jamesowi, że Harry istnienie w przyszłości. Czy zaklęcie Dumbledore'a zawiodło? Nie miała problemów, żeby wypowiedzieć te słowa. A może, tak jak jej powiedziano, wszystko było związane z intencjami? Nie chciała teraz zmieniać przyszłości, więc mogła mówić.

 _Chcę, żeby James wiedział o swoim synu_ , pomyślała. _Jamie zasługuje na to, żeby wiedzieć, jakim mężczyzną będzie jego syn_.

\- Tak sądzisz?

\- Ja to wiem.

\- Chciałbym, żeby tak było. Taki mały ja, ale z włosami Lily – powiedział z namysłem.

Mia zaśmiała się i znowu się z nim nie zgodziła.

\- Będzie miał _twoje_ włosy.

Przypomniała sobie swoje pierwsze spotkanie z jedenastoletnim Harrym Potterem. Siedział w ostatnim przedziale pociągu do Hogwartu razem z Ronem. Czarne, gęste włosy odstawały we wszystkich kierunkach, część opadała mu na czoło i zakładała, że Harry czesał się tak celowo. Miał na sobie ubrania, które były przynajmniej dwa rozmiary za duże, a jego szmaragdowe oczy kryły się za połamanymi okularami.

\- Będzie miał _oczy Lily_ – szepnęła. – Twój uśmiech i twoje dobre serce. Temperament i pasję Lily, twoje poczucie honoru i odwagę.

W jej oczach zaczęły się formować łzy i musiała je otrzeć, zanim James je zauważy.

Odwróciła głowę od brata i zauważyła, że blask światełek choinkowych odbija się w parze zielonych oczu, wbitych w jej postać. Mia zmarszczyła brwi, widząc, że Remus nie śpi i z uwagą słucha ich rozmowy. Uśmiechnął się do niej ze smutkiem, a ona otarła łzy z policzków. Odpowiedziała również smutnym uśmiechem, ciesząc się, że chociaż ktoś rozumiał, jak trudno jej mówić o przyszłości. Remus wiedział, że Mia tęskniła za Harrym.

\- A co z moim poczuciem humoru? – James wyrwał ją z ponurych myśli.

\- Odziedziczy twoją _arogancję_ – obwieściła ze śmiechem, przypominając sobie wściekłego Syriusza Blacka, spieszącego przez Wielką Salę podczas finałowej bitwy, wrzeszczącego na Harry'ego, który pozbawił go przytomności, żeby samemu wymknąć się do Zakazanego Lasu i walczyć z Voldemortem. – I będzie miał lekkomyślną naturę Syriusza. I talent Remusa do Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

Uśmiechnęła się do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który uniósł brew.

James wyszczerzył zęby.

\- _Moje_ umiejętności gry w Quidditcha? Najmłodszy ścigający w historii!

\- Szukający – poprawiła go.

\- Psujesz zabawę – James przygryzł wargę. – No, dobrze. Skoro wszyscy wychowujemy mojego potencjalnego syna, co takiego dostanie on od ciebie?

 _Bardzo dużo. Dostanie Czekoladowe Żaby, które będzie zjadał Ron, orle pióro, którego prawie nie będzie używał, kalendarz zadań domowych, który natychmiast znienawidzi, ciasto urodzinowe, którym pokona głód, kiedy siostra Lily nie da mu jeść. Dostanie zestaw do pielęgnacji miotły, fałszoskop… I moją pomoc w pokonaniu największego Czarnego Pana w historii._

\- Miłość. Przyjaźń – powiedziała na głos. – Odrobinę mądrości, jeśli będzie chciał mnie słuchać.

Zawahała się, po czym zebrała się na odwagę i kontynuowała szeptem.

\- Zajmę się nim, wiesz?

James ziewnął.

\- Moim hipotetycznym synem?

Skinęła głową, ściskając lekko jego dłoń.

\- Chcę, żebyś wiedział. Kiedy ty i Lily zdecydujecie się założyć rodzinę, chcę, żebyś pamiętał, że ja się nim zajmę. Upewnię się, że jest szczęśliwy i zdrowy, i… - Słowa utknęły jej w gardle, powstrzymywane przez targające nią emocje.

\- Czy powinienem obiecać to samo dla hipotetycznych dzieci twoich i Syriusza? – James uniósł brew.

Mia roześmiała się w odpowiedzi i zerknęła na Syriusza, nadal śpiącego w ogromnym fotelu. Remus, pomimo zamkniętych oczu, nie spał i jego klatka piersiowa trzęsła się od powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

\- Na Merlina, nawet o tym nie myśl. Możesz sobie wyobrazić mnie i Syriusza mających…?

\- Szczeniaki? – Zaproponował James.

Lekko uderzyła go w potylicę.

\- Jesteś okropny. Te dzieci będą w połowie moje, więc to mogą równie dobrze być lisięta.

\- _Tak_ się nazywają młode lisy? – Upewnił się James. – A co z młodymi jeleni?

\- Cielaki – odpowiedziała.

James zmarszczył brwi. Chyba nie odpowiadało mu to określenie.

\- Brzmi głupio. A to chyba oznacza, że wszyscy będziemy mieć _ludzkie_ dzieci – westchnął, jakby ludzkie dziecko było najgorszym, co mu się może przydarzyć.

\- To takie zwykłe, jak na nas.

\- Takie nudne.

\- Jamie… - Mia znowu się zawahała. – A co, jeśli wojna się nigdy nie skończy? Co, jeśli przegramy?

\- Tak się nie stanie – rozbawienie ulotniło się z jego głosu. Wyglądał teraz i brzmiał jak pewny siebie przywódca, jak wojownik. Wyglądał jak Harry na polu walki. – Od tej wojny zbyt wiele zależy. Musi się skończyć i my musimy wygrać. Nie możemy w to wątpić, Mia. Ja… Zrobię _wszystko_ , żeby wygrać tę wojnę.

Mii zrzedła mina. Wiedziała, że mówił prawdę.

\- Umarłbyś?

\- Jeśli to byłoby konieczne, umarłbym – potwierdził bez chwili wahania.

\- A co z nami? – _Jak my sobie bez ciebie poradzimy? Jak_ ja _mam sobie bez ciebie poradzić_?

James westchnął z irytacją.

\- Mia, właśnie się zaręczyłem, a ty poruszasz takie ponure tematy.

\- Odpowiedz, Jamie – błagała.

Chwilę się namyślał nad odpowiedzią, nie chcąc wyrazić się zawile, co skłoniłoby Mię do dalszych interpretacji jego słów i kolejnych ponurych debat.

\- Mama zawsze mówiła, że liczy się _jakość_ życia, zawartość przeżytych lat, a nie ich liczba. I ja chcę, żeby zawartość lat mojego życia miała jakieś znaczenie. Chcę, żeby zawartość lat twojego życia miała znaczenie. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby nie dopuścić do utraty ludzi, których kocham – zerknął na Lily. – Czy którekolwiek z nas jest ważniejsze od całego czarodziejskiego świata? _Całego_ świata? Nie kocham cię bardziej niż czarodziej mieszkający wiele kilometrów stąd kocha swoją siostrę. Nie kocham Lily bardziej niż jakikolwiek inny czarodziej kochający _swoją_ żonę. Chociaż się staram.

Mia rzuciła na się brata i mocno go przytuliła, postanawiając, że nigdy go nie puści. Twarz schowała w jego gęstych, sterczących na wszystkie strony włosach. Wdychała jego zapach, zapamiętując go na zawsze. I chociaż wypił sporo whisky, świętując swoje zaręczyny, nadal pachniał tartą.

\- Mówiłam ci kiedyś, że jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Jamesie Potter?

James wzruszył ramionami, jakby bycie dobrym człowiekiem przychodziło mu naturalnie.

\- Robię, co mogę.

\- Ten pokój gościnny na górze? – Mia posłała bratu wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie. – To powinien być pokój dziecinny.

James zachichotał.

\- Pomyślę o tym.

\- Wesołych Świąt, Jamie.

\- Wesołych Świąt, Mia.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Kilka przecznic od miejsca, gdzie pomiędzy księgarnią i sklepem muzycznym krył się przed oczami Mugoli Dziurawy Kocioł, stał mały, świeżo zakupiony dom, będący miejscem zamieszkania młodego mugolskiego małżeństwa, zamierzającego świętować piątą rocznicę ślubu.

\- Helen? Jesteś w domu?

Mężczyzna wszedł do przedpokoju przez frontowe drzwi i rzucił klucze na najbliższą szafkę. Uśmiechnął się radośnie, kiedy nie przeleciały przez krawędź.

\- W sypialni, kochanie.

Skierował się ku solidnym drzwiom na końcu korytarza.

\- Zaczynasz świętować beze mnie? – Wsunął głowę do elegancko urządzonego pomieszczenia, w którym królowało ogromne małżeńskie łóżko.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – znad wielkiego, nieco zniszczonego tomiszcza wystawała wyłącznie głowa, pełna miodowo-brązowych loków.

Wyrwał książkę z rąk żony i zaśmiał się, gdy nie zdążyła jej od niego odebrać.

\- Helen, to nasza rocznica ślubu, a ty czytałaś tę książkę chyba tysiąc razy!

Prychnęła, patrząc jak jej mąż odkłada książkę na stolik nocny. Ucieszyło ją, że położył ją otwartą na stronie, którą właśnie czytała.

\- Tak, Richardzie, czytałam ją tysiąc razy, ale to moja ulubiona książka. Kocham ją prawie tak mocno, jak kocham ciebie.

Richard przyłożył dłoń do serca w kpiącym geście.

\- Pięć lat po ślubie i do czego to dochodzi? Ja albo książka?

\- Jestem osobą wielozadaniową – Helen uśmiechnęła się i pochyliła w kierunku męża, żeby go pocałować. – Kocham was oboje.

Richard zachichotał i odpowiedział pocałunkiem. Jego uśmiech się poszerzył, kiedy zauważył, że żona nie jest jeszcze ubrana na ich wieczorne wyjście. Już prawie byli spóźnieni, ale nie mógł powstrzymać przyjemnego dreszczu, który przebiegł po jego ciele, kiedy pod dłonią poczuł nagie udo Helen.

\- A gdy pojawią się dzieci? Będziesz kochać nas wszystkich, czy może ja i książka będziemy musieli walczyć o twoją uwagę?

\- Dzieci? – Helen odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała na męża rozpromienionym wzrokiem czekoladowych oczu. – Myślałeś o tym?

Richard skinął głową.

\- To ma sens. Uważam, że nadszedł dobry moment. Oboje skończyliśmy szkoły, mamy dobre posady…

\- Klinika dobrze prosperuje – przerwała mu.

Richard się uśmiechnął.

\- Klinika _bardzo_ dobrze prosperuje. Uważam, że czas na to. Czas na rozpoczęcie starań o dziecko.

\- Wiedziałam, że się zgodzisz – krzyknęła z radością Helen i zarzuciła ramiona na kark Richarda.

\- Oczywiście, że wiedziałaś – Richard roześmiał się miękko i pochylił nad żoną, żeby pocałować jej obojczyk. – Nie ma chyba lepszego momentu.

Helen westchnęła z radością, poddając się chętnie jego dotykowi.

\- Spóźnimy się na kolację.

\- Winię za to książkę.

Na stoliku nocnym leżała otwarta, zniszczona księga. Na jej grzbiecie piękną czcionką napisany był tytuł, „ _Zimowa opowieść_ ", a na otwartych stronach widniał ustęp, który Helen Granger czytała wielokrotnie.

 _O Paulino dobra, która wielbisz_

 _Pamięć Hermiony! – Gdybym wówczas słuchał_

 _Rad twoich! Mógłbym pewnie dzisiaj patrzeć_

 _W mojej królowej oczy najpiękniejsze_

 _I skarby warg jej brać…_

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

23 grudnia 1978, godzina 23:03

W pustym mieszkaniu panowała cisza późnych godzin wieczornych, bo jego mieszkańcy leżeli skuleni na podłodze Dworku w Dolinie Godryka. Ludzie odsypiali efekty whisky, tortu czekoladowego z brandy oraz radości, jaką przyniosły niespodziewane zaręczyny.

Głęboko w kufrze, który Mia Potter przywiozła z Hogwartu, zamknięty w szkatułce na biżuterię, mocno obłożonej zaklęciami ochronnymi, leżał stary Zmieniacz Czasu. W środku delikatnej klepsydry uwięziony był niebieski piasek. Klepsydra z kolei opleciona była srebrną konstrukcją, z której zwieszał się elegancki łańcuszek. Dół Zmieniacza Czasu zdobiła jedna runa, tłumaczona jako _predestynacja_. Zamrożonych ziarenek piasku było dokładnie trzysta osiemdziesiąt osiem tysięcy siedemset trzydzieści siedem. Nawet nie drgnęły od momentu, kiedy przybyła do przeszłości, siedem lat, cztery miesiące, dwadzieścia dwa dni, jedną godzinę i cztery minuty temu.

Nagle jedno ziarenko odkleiło się od pozostałych i przeleciało na drugą stronę klepsydry.

Trzysta osiemdziesiąt osiem tysięcy siedemset trzydzieści _sześć_ pozostało.


	90. Ogień i popiół

Od tłumaczki: To już dziewięćdziesiąty rozdział tej powieści. Powoli zbliżamy się do końca Księgi Drugiej. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 90 – OGIEŃ I POPIÓŁ

31 grudnia 1978

 _Pozostało 377.670 ziarenek piasku_

Mia nie myślała o nadchodzącym nowym roku dopóki Lily nie zapytała jej, jakie będą jej postanowienia noworoczne. Pomyślała wtedy o ludziach, których najbardziej kochała. O Syriuszu, który za dużo pił i palił. O Remusie, który ostatnimi czasy stał się zaborczy, gdy chodziło o czekoladę. O Jamesie, który trochę przybrał na wadze, bo nie uprawiał już żadnego sportu. Lily z kolei myślała dużo o swojej siostrze, z którą chciała się pogodzić i ponownie utrzymywać kontakt. W końcu była to jej jedyna rodzina.

A czy była jedna taka rzecz, na której Mia powinna się skupić?

 _Żyj swoim życiem. Ciesz się swoim życiem_.

Z każdym dniem stawało się to coraz trudniejsze. Bo mimo że Mia pogodziła się z faktem, że nie uda jej się zmienić przyszłości, bardzo często rozmyślała o nadchodzących latach i przygniatało ją poczucie bezsilności. Próbowała logicznego podejścia. Wykonywała skomplikowane obliczenia numerologiczne. Codziennie wracała do listu Remusa, próbując się przekonać, że postępuje w jedyny słuszny sposób.

Ale potrzebowała czegoś jeszcze. Potrzebowała, żeby _ktoś_ powiedział jej, że to, co robi – albo czego nie robi – było rzeczywiście słuszne.

Przyzwała wobec tego wszystkie pokłady swojej gryfońskiej odwagi i Aportowała się do Ottery St. Catchpole. Jednak zamiast skierować się znajomą ścieżką do Nory, ruszyła w stronę Pionka – domu nazywanego tak z powodu swojego podobieństwa do figury szachowej.

Gdy podchodziła do dziwacznie skonstruowanego budynku, na twarzy Mii powoli zaczynał pojawiać się uśmiech. Przed domem natknęła się na swoją przyjaciółkę. Jasne włosy kobiety spływały po jej plecach aż do talii i Mia ze zdumieniem zauważyła wplecione w nie żonkile.

\- Mia Potter. Witaj

\- Pandora Maestro. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że powinnam teraz do ciebie mówić „Pandora Lovegood", prawda?

Pandora skinęła z namysłem głową i zamiast zaprosić Mię do domu, jak nakazywała etykieta, usiadła na skrawku zielonej trawy, która rosła przed gankiem. Puściła luzem fartuch, który trzymała w dłoniach i kilka małych jabłek upadło na ziemię. Jedno, które nadal leżało na fartuchu, Pandora podniosła i zaoferowała Mii.

\- Przepraszam, że nie dostałaś zaproszenia na zaślubiny. Polana, na której odbyła się ceremonia była naprawdę niewielka. I idealnie okrągła, muszę ci powiedzieć. Bardzo rzadko można znaleźć naturalnie występującą, idealnie okrągłą polanę w lesie. Nie chcieliśmy zaburzać naturalnego porządku przez jej powiększenie. I oboje byliśmy nadzy. Zgodnie z tradycją. Nie wiem, jak wielu naszych przyjaciół szanuje nasze tradycje.

Mia z uśmiechem zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak zareagowałaby na takie słowa lata temu, gdyby to Luna je wypowiedziała. _Hermiona_ prawdopodobnie by się mocno zarumieniła i jąkając się próbowałaby wyciągnąć z Luny informację, czy przyjaciółka przypadkiem nie ulega naciskom starych tradycji czarodziejów czystej krwi albo archaicznym prawom, które dawno już wyszły z użycia. A może zmuszał ją do tego zboczony narzeczony. Mia jednak pobierała nauki u Dorei Potter i wiedziała, czym jest „tradycja", o której mówiła Pandora. Tę tradycję Mia uważała za coś pięknego, czystego i wypełnionego starożytną magią, którą bardzo chciała zgłębić. Chciała również zobaczyć minę Lily, gdy oświadczy jej, że Pandora ślubowała swojemu czarodziejowi nago.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać. Bardzo się cieszę z waszego szczęścia. Po prawdzie, byłabym zachwycona, gdybym mogła być częścią waszej ceremonii, ale z drugiej strony obecność Syriusza mogłaby zepsuć odświętną atmosferę – przyznała Mia, chichocząc.

Pandora uniosła bladą brew.

\- Wydawało mi się, że wychowano go w duchu starych tradycji.

Mia skinęła głową, ale czuła, że jest winna przyjaciółce wyjaśnienia.

\- Tradycje czarodziejów czystej krwi nie zawsze są równoznaczne ze starymi tradycjami. Poza tym, uważam, że on po prostu lubi się buntować przeciwko jakimkolwiek tradycjom, które przypominałyby mu o jego domu rodzinnym.

Pandora uśmiechnęła się.

\- Tak, masz rację. Prawdopodobnie dlatego tak dobrze do siebie pasujecie – ugryzła soczyste, zielone jabłko, które trzymała w dłoni. Wzruszyła ramionami i kontynuowała z pełnymi ustami. – Chociaż Więź Duchowa też ma swoje znaczenie.

\- Oczywiście, że wiedziałaś – Mia potrząsnęła głową, po czym zmarszczyła brwi, gdy coś przyszło jej do głowy. – Jak dużo wiesz?

Pandora przez moment siedziała cicho, przełykając kęs jabłka.

\- Wiem więcej, niż tobie wolno powiedzieć. Przykro mi, że zostałaś uciszona. Niestety, profesor Dumbledore nie wierzy, że przeznaczenie i wybory osobiste mogą iść ze sobą w parze. Nie możesz pokładać wiary w przeznaczenie, a później sądzić, że nic z tego na końcu nie wyjdzie.

\- Czy ja właśnie tak nie postępuję? – Zapytała Mia.

\- Profesor Dumbledore uważa, że podejmuje właściwe decyzje z właściwych powodów, ale jego własne serce go okłamuje. Jego wybory są bardzo samolubne, bardziej, niż chciałby przyznać. Cierpisz z tego powodu bardziej niż on, bo twoje rany nadal są otwarte. Tobie współczuję bardziej niż jemu.

Mia nie wiedziała, jak ma się czuć z powodu okazanego współczucia.

\- Pandoro, jesteś Widzącą? – Wyrzuciła z siebie, przechodząc do głównego powodu swojej wizyty. Wydawało jej się, że zna odpowiedź na to pytanie, ale z drugiej strony odpowiedzi Luny zawsze były nieco mgliste. Pomimo wszystkich zmian, które Mia przeszła w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, cały czas nie mogła się pozbyć swojej niechęci do Wróżbiarstwa. Nie mogła jednak odmówić Lunie jej daru i logiczne było założenie, że jej matka również była obdarzona.

\- Przecież nie wierzysz we Wróżbiarstwo – powiedziała Pandora, posyłając jej ujmujący uśmiech.

Mia westchnęła z irytacją. Prawie słyszała w swojej głowie głos Rona, wyśmiewający ją za rozważanie tej idei.

\- Nie wierzę we wróżenie z fusów i dzienniki snów – wyjaśniła, myśląc o Sybilli Trelawney i wpływie, jaki kobieta miała na Lavender i Parvati. – Ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć istnieniu niektórych gałęzi magii. Nie mogę zignorować istnienia Więzi i… Specyficznych darów…

Spojrzała na Pandorę, zastanawiając się, czy kobieta przewidziała swoją własną przyszłość. Czy widziała swoją _córkę_. Swoją _śmierć_.

\- Darów przekazywanych z matki na córkę? – Pandora nieświadomie wykręcała gniazdko nasienne zjedzonego jabłka, raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę. Mia nie wiedziała, czy jest jakiś wzór. – Wiedziałaś, że moja matka była Widzącą? Zginęła, kiedy miałam dziewięć lat. To był tragiczny wypadek. Moja babcia zmarła w taki sam sposób.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi, przypominając sobie, że Luna powiedziała jej coś podobnego. Nie podobało jej się, że tyle pokoleń genialnych czarownic musiało wycierpieć tak wiele – przede wszystkim dorastać bez własnych matek. Ta myśl sprawiła, że zakuło ją serce. Bardzo tęskniła za Doreą.

\- Czy właśnie to aktywuje twój dar? Bycie świadkiem śmierci? W taki sposób stajesz się Widzącą?

Pandora skinęła głową.

\- Pandoro – Mia westchnęła, czując ogromny ciężar na swoich ramionach. – A gdyby twoja matka nie musiała zginąć?

\- Ale zginęła – odpowiedziała całkowicie niewzruszona tym pytaniem kobieta. – Nikt nie żyje wiecznie.

\- Chodzi mi o to… Gdyby nie musiała zginąć, gdy ty miałaś dziewięć lat?

Pandora wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Wtedy odeszłaby, gdy ja bym miała dziesięć, pięćdziesiąt albo nawet siedemdziesiąt cztery lata. Fakt, że umarła, gdy miałam dziewięć lat niczego nie zmienia.

\- Tak, ale… - Zaczęła Mia, odczuwając podobną frustrację, jakiej doświadczała podczas rozmów z Luną. – Ale byłaby przy tobie _dłużej_.

\- Albo nie – nie zgodziła się z nią Pandora. – Może gdyby nie zginęła, gdy miałam dziewięć lat, porwałyby ją wróżki. Paskudne stworzenia.

Kobieta zachowywała się tak, jakby wcale nie rozmawiały o śmierci jej matki. Dopiero widząc, że Mia szuka w głowie kolejnych argumentów, powiedziała coś bardziej konkretnego.

\- Albo zostałaby zamordowana przez Śmierciożerców.

Te słowa pozbawiły Mię oddechu w takim tempie, że dziewczyna musiała przyłożyć dłonie do piersi. Pomyślała o podejściu swojej matki do wprowadzania zmian w przyszłości. I chociaż ich słowa były różne, Dorea i Pandora w gruncie rzeczy mówiły o tym samym. Jej matka była bardzo stanowcza, gdy mówiła o przyszłości. Twierdziła, że Śmierć odbierze sobie z nawiązką to, co zostało jej zabrane. Przekonywała Mię, że gdyby ta uratowała kogoś od tragicznej, ale bezbolesnej śmierci, Żniwiarz zabierze tę osobę niedługo później w wyniku długiej, bolesnej tortury.

Głos Pandory wyrwał ją z jej rozmyślań.

\- Wiedziałaś, że nie wszyscy widzą testrale? Tylko osoby, które widziały śmierć mogą je ujrzeć.

Mia skinęła głową, przypominając sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy je zobaczyła.

\- Kiedy ty byłaś świadkiem śmierci, zaczęłaś widzieć więcej niż tylko testrale, prawda? Czy widzisz przyszłość?

\- A nie pamiętasz tego? – Pandora odpowiedziała pytaniem, które potwierdzało fakt, że kobieta przynajmniej mgliście zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, skąd pochodzi Mia. – Powinnaś napić się soku z pióra memortka. Chyba, że jakimś sposobem spożyłaś jad pikującego licha. Na to nie ma lekarstwa.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Niestety, nie mam problemów z pamięcią.

\- Zatem przyszłaś do mnie, żebym była twoim sumieniem? – Szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Pandory. – Nigdy nie byłam niczyim sumieniem. Powiesz mi, jak sobie poradziłam, dobrze?

Mia zmusiła się, żeby nie wywrócić oczami.

\- Czy mogę zmienić _cokolwiek_?

Wydawało się, że Pandora zignorowała pytanie przyjaciółki. Było to zachowanie, jakie kiedyś zirytowałoby Mię, ale w tym momencie dziewczyna wiedziała, że Pandora wyraźnie wysłuchała jej pytania i odpowiada na nie na swój sposób.

\- Feniks jest pięknym stworzeniem, prawda? Ptak zrodzony z ognia i popiołu, którego celem jest umrzeć w ogniu i popiele, a następnie z ognia i popiołu się odrodzić. Feniksy bezustannie się zmieniają.

\- Tak, ale one nie umierają.

\- Naprawdę? – Pandora przechyliła głowę, zdziwiona słowami Mii. Szeroko otwarte oczy, wypełnione czystym zdumieniem dopełniały obrazu. Mia miała przed sobą czystą niewinność. – Nie wiem, czy _ja_ potrafiłabym stanąć w płomieniach i przeżyć. Może udałoby mi się wrócić do życia, ale tego nie wiem, bo nigdy nie próbowałam. Feniksy to potrafią. Cudowne stworzenia. Dojrzewają i zmieniają się.

\- Cierpią podczas Dnia Spalenia. A co by się stało, gdyby feniks nie musiał spłonąć?

Gdyby ona mogła zmienić przyszłość? Gdyby naprawdę się postarała? Czy by się jej udało? Znała list przyszłego Remusa na pamięć. Wiedziała, co sądziła na ten temat Dorea. Pamiętała, o czym bezustannie przypominał jej Dumbledore. Sama wykonała obliczenia numerologiczne. Znała ich wynik. Ale potrafiła przyznać przed samą sobą, że nie znała wszystkich gałęzi magii. Może gdzieś tam, w miejscu, którego jeszcze nie znała, znajdował się cud, którego potrzebowała?

Pandora położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Gdyby nie płonęły, nie mogłyby się odrodzić. Wtedy feniks by umarł i pozostał martwy.

\- _Wszystko_ umiera – kłóciła się Mia.

\- I wszystko podlega przemianom. Śmierć nie oznacza końca.

\- Nie każdy jest feniksem.

\- Nie – zgodziła się Pandora. – Ale każdy może się odrodzić.

Mia skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Harry był dowodem na to, że odrodzenie nie było wyłącznie powrotem z martwych (w czym i tak był mistrzem). Harry był po części Jamesem, po części Lily, a po części samym sobą. Przyszłość była odbiciem przeszłości, zmąconym wyłącznie przez dążenie do lepszego świata. Była samolubna, chcąc zmienić całe dobro, które cechowało przyszłość, wyłącznie po to, żeby uniknąć bólu w przeszłości. Ale czy chciała ukoić cierpienie Jamesa? A może cierpienie Lily? A może swój własny ból?

\- Czy cierpienie jest konieczne? Czy nie ma odrodzenia bez ognia?

Oczy Pandory rozbłysły, jakby właśnie przyszła jej do głowy pewna myśl, którą musiała się podzielić z przyjaciółką. Ujęła dłoń Mii.

\- Ognia nie wolno się bać. Oczyszcza przecież lepiej niż woda, nieprawdaż? A popiół również ma swoje zastosowanie. Popiół daje życie feniksom. I zobacz, jakie silne wyrastają. Są w stanie przenieść największe ciężary na najdalsze odległości. Ich łzy leczą śmiertelne rany, a ich pieśń dobrym ludziom daje odwagę, a w złych sercach sieje ziarna niepokoju. Czy bez ognia mielibyśmy tę pieśń? Czy mielibyśmy ją bez popiołów?

Mia czuła, jak w kącikach jej oczu zbierają się łzy, ale zmusiła się, żeby nie zapłakać. Nie była już taka pewna, czy to spotkanie było mądrym pomysłem, czy słowa Pandory w jakiś sposób jej pomogły. Nie mogła zmienić przyszłości. Nie mogła niczego zmienić. Czuła się bezsilna, pozbawiona wszelkiej nadziei. Czuła się tak, jakby jej obecność nie miała żadnego znaczenia.

\- Chciałabym być feniksem – przyznała ze smutkiem, a łzy w końcu spłynęły po jej policzkach. – Wtedy mogłabym uzdrowić rany, jakie zostały zadane temu światu.

Pandora pochyliła się ku Mii i położyła dłoń na jej policzku. Na jej ustach zagościł słodki uśmiech.

\- Feniksy nie są w stanie powstrzymać się od płonięcia – szepnęła z uniesieniem, jakby zdradzała jakiś sekret. – Zawsze się spalą. Jeżeli nie zapłonie w niedzielę, zrobi to we wtorek albo w czwartek. Ale zawsze zapłonie, a potem odrodzi się z popiołów. Nieważne, jak bolesny jest ogień, zawsze będą śpiewać dla tych, którzy tego potrzebują.

Gdy zgasła ostatnia iskra nadziei na to, że Mia jest w stanie coś zmienić, dziewczyna pochyliła się do przodu i załkała. Pandora przygarnęła ją do siebie i kołysała zapłakaną czarownicę.

\- Mia, ty nie jesteś łzami feniksa. Nie widzisz tego? Ty jesteś _pieśnią_!

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

 _Pozostało 377.476 ziarenek piasku_

\- Bo, kurwa, nie chcę!

Mia wyszła z kominka tuż po tym, jak skorzystała z Sieci Fiu u Pandory, żeby wrócić do domu. Jej oczy przywitał widok jej chłopaka i jej najlepszego przyjaciela stojących naprzeciwko siebie na środku salonu. Syriusz był zirytowany i zmieszany. Remus był zirytowany i wyraźnie zdesperowany. Przyglądała im się, gdy obaj się do niej odwrócili i zauważyła, że na twarzy Remusa pojawiło się zawstydzenie.

Z drugiej strony, Syriusz był zachwycony tym, że ją widzi. Podszedł do niej, mocno przytulił i pocałował, trochę ją tym zaskakując. A gdy w końcu się od niej oderwał, obdarzył ją czarującym uśmiechem.

\- Kotku, powiedz Remusowi, że robi się nudny i powinien spędzić Sylwestra z nami.

\- Remusie, robisz się nudny i powinieneś spędzić z nami Sylwestra – powiedziała z krzywym uśmiechem. – A tak w ogóle, co _my_ mamy w planach? Wydawało mi się, że mówiłeś o rozpoczęciu roku 1979 w taki sam sposób, jak skończysz 1978. Z tego, co pamiętam, na twojej liście zakupów znajdowały się syrop czekoladowy, bita śmietana i olejki.

\- Tak po prawdzie, to był olej silnikowy, do motocykla – przyznał Black. – Chyba, że…

\- Syriuszu – Mia ujęła jego twarz w dłonie. – Skup się.

\- Racja. Rogacz i Lily organizują jakieś przyjęcie u Franka i Alice… - Przypomniał jej.

Mia skinęła głową, przypominając sobie zaproszenie, jakie dostała w zeszłym tygodniu od Alice. Dziewczyna organizowała kolację z prawdziwego zdarzenia, wyłącznie dla par. Prawie się zgodziła, ale Syriusz w porę zorientował się, że musiałby się elegancko ubrać i przez godzinę narzekał, aż w końcu Mia się ugięła i stwierdziła, że mogą inaczej spędzić Sylwestra.

\- Dlatego szukałem innej opcji, odpowiedniej dla całej naszej _trójki_ – Syriusz gestem wskazał wszystkie osoby znajdujące się w pokoju. Remus wykrzywił się do przyjaciela.

\- Niepotrzebnie. Nie jestem dzieckiem, któremu trzeba organizować randkę w ciemno.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi, widząc gorzki wyraz twarzy Remusa. Nie podobał jej się również jego ton. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, co takiego wymyślił Syriusz, że wytrąciło to Remusa z równowagi. Pełnia księżyca przypadała dopiero za dwa tygodnie.

\- Co mamy w planach? – Powtórzyła pytanie.

\- Andromeda zaprosiła nas do siebie – powiedział Syriusz. – Pomyślałem, że przyjemnie będzie wejść w nowy rok w kręgu rodziny.

Mia westchnęła, nagle wszystko rozumiejąc. Nie musiała nawet patrzeć na Remusa, żeby wiedzieć, dlaczego nie zgodził się iść z nimi. Odwróciła się jednak do przyjaciela i z uwagą przyjrzała jego spanikowanym oczom, zaciśniętym ustom i wyrazowi twarzy, który błagał ją, żeby w jakiś sposób pomogła mu się wykręcić. Słowa Remusa o „randce w ciemno" nagle nabrały głębszego znaczenia.

\- Nie wiem, jaki on ma z tym problem – warknął Syriusz. – Powiedziałem tylko, że wybieramy się do mojej kuzynki, a ten cholerny dupek wpadł w furię.

\- Nie próbuj nawet rozmawiać o mnie ponad moją głową – odgryzł się Remus. – Fakt, nie chcę iść do domu twojej kuzynki, ale to nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą, Łapo.

\- A co innego masz do roboty, do kurwy nędzy? Stary! – Syriusz nie rozumiał przyjaciela. – Będziesz siedział w domu i użalał się nad sobą?

\- Zrobię, co, kurwa, będę chciał! – Wrzasnął Lupin. – Po prostu… Kurwa mać! Nie możesz się ode mnie odwalić?

\- Remusie, wybaczysz nam na chwilę? – Zapytała Mia, przerywając ich słowny pojedynek, który nie był w ogóle interesujący, ponieważ chłopcy nie potrafili pohamować swoich temperamentów. Remus skinął głową, złapał swoją zimową pelerynę i wyszedł z mieszkania. Raczej nie planował wrócić przed wschodem słońca. Serce Mii skurczyło się boleśnie, gdy sobie uświadomiła, że jej najlepszy przyjaciel powita nowy rok nad kuflem piwa w Dziurawym Kotle. Sam.

\- Nie wiem, jaki ma problem – powtórzył Syriusz. – Dupek.

\- Kochanie – Mia słodko pocałowała swojego chłopaka. – Wiem, że się o niego troszczysz, ale pomyśl przez chwilę. Może Remus czułby się dziwnie, będąc z nami i twoją rodziną. Spędzanie Świąt z nami, Jamesem i Lily to jedno, ale spędzanie Sylwestra z nami i _twoją_ rodziną to coś innego. To tylko mu przypomni, że on nie ma swojej rodziny.

Syriusz poczuł się wyraźnie urażony jej słowami.

\- _My_ jesteśmy jego rodziną. Moja rodzina jest jego rodziną.

Uśmiechnęła się słysząc te słowa, bo Syriusz nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak prawdziwe okaże się to zdanie.

\- Wiem o tym. Jest jeszcze coś, co musisz wziąć pod uwagę. Nawet jeśli nie chodzi o twoją rodzinę, mówimy o Sylwestrze i Nowym Roku. Co będziemy robić, gdy zegar wybije północ?

Syriusz skinął głową, nagle rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi.

\- Uprawiać seks.

\- Całować się – poprawiła go. – Nie będę uprawiać z tobą seksu w domu twojej kuzynki. To byłoby dziwne.

\- Lunatyk mógłby sobie kogoś znaleźć – kontynuował Syriusz, ignorując jej słowa. – Wtedy też zakończyłby stary rok całując kogoś. Mógłby zabrać Mary. Co prawda Peter poczułby się urażony, ale…

Mia skrzywiła się i poczuła, jak wzbiera w niej wściekłość. Żałowała, że nie zrobiła nic więcej, żeby trzymać Syriusza z dala od Petera. Dla Jamesa, niestety, liczyła się przyjaźń i lojalność, wobec czego zrobił wszystko, żeby pogodzić ze sobą skłóconych Huncwotów.

\- Peter powinien się trzymać z daleka od Mary. Nigdy nie interesowała się nim w Hogwarcie i bardzo by chciała, żeby Peter przestał siadać obok niej na zebraniach Zakonu.

\- Daj chłopakowi spokój – Syriusz zachichotał. – Ciężko mu otrząsnąć się ze swojej pierwszej miłości. Poza tym Mary jest lepsza od tamtej ślizgońskiej suki, z którą się spotykał.

\- Oczywiście, że jest lepsza. Mary jest niesamowita i dlatego zasługuje na kogoś lepszego od chłopaka, który się nad nią ślini, zamiast skupiać się na odprawie.

Syriusz skinął głową.

\- Masz rację. Pogadam z nim. Chociaż może gdyby udało nam się zeswatać Mary z Remusem…

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Remus chciał się z kimś umówić, przyprowadzić ją do domu twojej kuzynki i obściskiwać ją na oczach… Wszystkich – ucięła. – Wiem, że chcesz zobaczyć się ze swoją rodziną, ale Remus na pewno wyszedł na całą noc i mamy całe mieszkanie dla siebie.

\- Jakby towarzystwo kiedykolwiek nas powstrzymywało – powiedział Syriusz niskim, zmysłowym tonem. Rzucił się w jej kierunku, objął ją w talii i przerzucił przez ramię, po czym skierował się do sypialni.

Mia zachichotała pod nosem, ciesząc się, że udało się jej go rozproszyć.

\- A co z Andromedą?

\- Przeżyje. Później wyślę do niej sowę – klepnął ją w pośladek otwartą dłonią. – Zdecydowałem się pożegnać rok 1978 z przytupem.

Syriusz jednak nie zdążył zrobić kilku kroków w stronę sypialni, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że byli sami w mieszkaniu i nie było możliwości, żeby Remus zastał ich w bardzo niedwuznacznej sytuacji. Zdjął czarownicę ze swojego ramienia, ale zanim jej stopy dotknęły podłogi, przygwoździł ją całym swoim ciałem do ściany. Jego dłonie mocno chwyciły jej tyłek.

Mia roześmiała się i owinęła nogi wokół jego bioder. Z jej ust wyrwało się ciche westchnięcie, kiedy jego usta obsypały jej kark pocałunkami.

\- Upłynęło sporo czasu, od kiedy robiliśmy to w ten sposób – jęknęła, kiedy mocniej się do niej przycisnął. Przypomniała jej się ta noc, którą spędzili kilka lat temu na piątym piętrze w Hogwarcie, a którą później powtórzyli w jej domu rodzinnym. Kiedy jego dłoń nieco się przesunęła, Mia cicho krzyknęła i mocno zacisnęła ręce na jego włosach. – Syriuszu, jeśli znowu mnie upuścisz…

\- To się zdarzyło _tylko raz_. I to była wyłącznie _twoja_ wina. Wbiłaś paznokcie w moje plecy. Cały czas się zastanawiam, czy moje nerki pracują od tamtego czasu poprawnie – wymamrotał z ustami przy jej obojczyku. Stanął nieco inaczej, rozłożył podtrzymywany ciężar dużo lepiej, co pozwoliło mu zabrać jedną rękę i ją rozebrać, bez ryzyka upuszczenia jej.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Kilka godzin później, gdy już leżeli przytuleni w łóżku, Syriusz obserwował, jak Mia zasypia i budzi się co chwilę. Z miłością powiódł palcami po skórze jej twarzy, powtarzając sobie w myślach, że jego życie było piękne, od kiedy ona w nim była. Pochylił się nad nią i musnął nosem zagłębienie w jej szyi. Odetchnął jej zapachem, który przypominał mu dzień po burzy.

Otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Uniosła dłoń i nawinęła sobie na palec lok jego długich włosów.

\- Przykro mi, że nie poszliśmy na zabawę.

\- Nie potrzebowałem żadnej zabawy.

Roześmiała się z niedowierzaniem.

\- _Ty_ nie chciałeś się upić whisky w Sylwestra?

\- Wiesz, że nie potrzebuję alkoholu do przeżycia – powiedział, po czym musnął ustami jej wargi. Zamknął oczy i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Pogłębił pocałunek w momencie, gdy na niebie rozbłysły pierwsze fajerwerki.

 _Nie potrzebuję alkoholu_ , pomyślał, smakując swoją czarownicę. Jej wargi były miękkie, ale jej pocałunki paliły. Słodycz zawarta w każdym jej jęku i w każdym pomruku ogrzewała jego wargi i język, paliła gardło, sprawiała, że jego dusza stawała w płomieniach.

 _Ona smakuje jak whisky_.

 _Pozostało 377.160 ziarenek piasku_


	91. Deser

Od tłumaczki: Oklumencja… Czyż Mia nie powtarzała im wielokrotnie, że mieli się jej wcześniej nauczyć? Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 91 – DESER

18 marca 1979

 _Pozostało 266.809 ziarenek piasku_

Pomimo tego, że Dumbledore chciał trzymać Mię z daleka od spotkań Zakonu, dziewczyna w jakiś sposób wplątała się w wiele tajnych misji. Zależało jej na tym szczególnie po ataku na Remusa, do którego doszło przed sześcioma miesiącami. Spodziewała się, że dostanie jakieś drobne zadania do wykonania, bo właśnie to obiecał jej dyrektor. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że Dumbledore poinformuje Moody'ego, że Mia jest doświadczoną użytkowniczką Oklumencji i posiada również umiejętność Legilimencji.

Nagle stała się użyteczna dla starego Aurora i właśnie z tego powodu Frank i Alice siedzieli w salonie jej mieszkania, czekając na swoją pierwszą lekcję ochrony własnego umysłu. Z tego też powodu na kanapie siedział Syriusz i rzucał jej wrogie spojrzenia.

Miała zamiar odegrać się na Dumbledorze i Moodym za postawienie jej w takiej sytuacji.

\- Jak już prawdopodobnie wiecie, Oklumencja jest umiejętnością zamykania swojego umysłu i chronienia swoich wspomnień przed atakami Legilimencji – zaczęła, z przyjemnością zauważając, że Frank i Alice skupili na niej swoją niepodzielną uwagę. – To bardzo trudna dziedzina magii… Syriuszu, naprawdę? Będziesz tam siedział i się gniewał przez cały czas?

W odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. A ty będziesz nadal coś przede mną ukrywać?

\- Zachowujesz się jak rozwydrzony bachor.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale nadal próbuję przetrawić informację, że czarownica, z którą jestem od roku i którą znam od jedenastego roku życia jest pieprzonym Oklumentą – wypluł to ostatnie słowo z takim jadem, jakby Mia zdradziła go z Oklumencją.

\- Jestem też Legilimentą – stwierdziła z dumą Mia, decydując się zignorować nastawienie chłopaka. – I to jest powód, dla którego tu jesteście.

Podejrzewano to już od jakiegoś czasu, ale gdy w końcu anonimowe źródło potwierdziło, że Voldemort jest uzdolnionym Legilimentą, uzgodniono, że wszyscy członkowie Zakonu przejdą podstawowe szkolenie z Oklumencji, żeby chronić przed Śmierciożercami najważniejsze sekrety.

Niestety, jedynymi Oklumentami i Legilimentami znanymi Mii – poza Dumbledorem i nią samą – byli Śmierciożercy. Bellatrix, Barty Crouch Junior, Voldemort i najlepszy z nich wszystkich: Severus Snape. Na szczęście, okazało się, że zarówno Edgar Bones, jak i Emmeline Vance znali podstawy obu sztuk magicznych, wobec czego członkowie Zakonu zostali podzieleni na grupy. Mia otrzymała młodych Aurorów. Domyślała się, że Moody zrobił to celowo, bo był bardzo zadowolony z gniewnej reakcji Syriusza, jaka towarzyszyła ujawnieniu jej zdolności na jednym ze spotkań Zakonu.

Syriusz, po awanturze epickich rozmiarów, prawie z nią nie rozmawiał.

\- Mamy zostawić was samych? – Zapytał z wahaniem Frank, przenosząc spojrzenie między gapiącymi się na siebie Mią i Syriuszem.

\- Nie – warknęła Mia. – Moody chce, żeby Zakon znał sztukę Oklumencji. Wy jesteście moją grupą i mam zamiar nauczyć was _pieprzonej_ Oklumencji.

Mówiła niecierpliwym, gniewnym tonem. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że ich kłótnia najgorzej odbije się właśnie na Syriuszu, bo to w jego wspomnieniach niedługo będzie grzebać.

\- Oczywiście, gdyby _ktoś_ słuchał mnie od początku i nauczył się Oklumencji lata temu, nie mielibyśmy tego gównianego problemu.

\- Jakbyś wiedziała, że kiedyś będziemy jej potrzebować! – Syriusz wrzasnął, wstał i zaczął iść w jej kierunku.

Mia twardo stała na podłodze, w żaden sposób nie pokazując, czy kroki chłopaka ją zaniepokoiły. Spojrzała na niego wyzywającym wzrokiem, wiedząc, że nawet gdyby był na nią tak wściekły, żeby posunąć się do rękoczynów – czego się absolutnie po nim nie spodziewała – ich Więź Duchowa by go powstrzymała. Jego zachowanie było wyłącznie grą pozorów. Bardzo dobrą grą, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak niespokojnie wiercili się na kanapie Longbottomowie.

\- Naprawdę, możemy was zostawić – wymamrotała Alice.

Mia uniosła podbródek i zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na Syriusza i przeklinając fakt, że był od niej dużo wyższy. A kiedy się do niej uśmiechnął, zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo irytowało ją odchylanie głowy, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy, uszczypnęła go mocno w bardzo wrażliwym miejscu, tuż nad pachą. Syriusz krzyknął z bólu, a Mia skorzystała z okazji i wypchnęła chłopaka ze swojej przestrzeni osobistej. Zerknęła na przyjaciół.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Alice. Sprowadzając wszystko do podstaw, aby nauczyć się Oklumencji – kontynuowała, nie zwracając uwagi na warczącego Syriusza. – A przynajmniej, żeby nauczyć się w tempie, jakiego wymaga od nas Alastor, będę musiała użyć przeciwko wam Legilimencji i w tym czasie będziecie budować bariery. Jakieś pytania?

Frank uniósł dłoń i Mia uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- W taki sposób ty się tego nauczyłaś?

\- Nie. Ja w ciągu wielu lat nabyłam odporność – Syriusz prychnął słysząc jej słowa i Mia natychmiast wycelowała w niego palec. – Wymagało to wiele wysiłku, ale było warto. Obiecuję.

Myślami wróciła do tych kilku momentów podczas ich ucieczki i polowania na Horkruksy, kiedy przysłuchiwała się, jak starszy Syriusz próbuje pomóc Harry'emu w nauce Oklumencji. Powiedział mu wtedy – nawet wtedy – że nigdy nie był w tym dobry. Mia powinna była o tym pamiętać. Ona sama podstaw nauczyła się od Dracona, który wyjaśnił jej, że Oklumencja może pomóc jej poradzić sobie z nawracającymi koszmarami sennymi, które rozpoczęły się po torturach doświadczonych podczas wojny. W rzeczywistości, Oklumencja nie pomogła na jej koszmary – pomogło dopiero spotkanie się z Bellatrix twarzą w twarz, w tej linii czasowej. Mia kontynuowała jednak naukę i z biegiem lat zaczęła wykorzystywać Oklumencję w walce z najsilniejszym atakiem na swoją osobę, czyli z Zaklęciem Prawdy Dumbledore'a.

\- Dlaczego? – Zapytała Alice, wyrywając przyjaciółkę z zamyślenia.

\- Szczerze? Bo się nudziłam – przyznała Mia ze śmiechem.

Syriusz drwiąco uniósł dłoń, przechodząc obok niej, żeby zająć miejsce na kanapie, tuż obok Franka.

\- Ja mam pytanie: co jeszcze przed nami ukrywasz?

\- Co się stanie, kiedy użyjesz na nas Legilimencji? – Wtrącił się Frank, widząc, że Mia nie ma zamiaru odpowiedzieć na pytanie swojego chłopaka.

Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc niepokój na twarzy Franka. W tej chwili tak bardzo przypominał Neville'a, że serce jej pękło na myśl, że będzie musiała wtargnąć w jego myśli. A znając przyszłość obojga Longbottomów, czuła się w dodatku winna. W przyszłości, z której przybyła, ich umysły już były roztrzaskane.

Próbując otrząsnąć się z własnej winy i swoich zmartwień, zaczęła tłumaczyć podstawy w najprostszy sposób.

\- To będzie trochę przypominało rozmowę z Tiarą Przydziału. Tiara jest zaczarowana w taki sposób, żeby móc zajrzeć w nasze myśli. Niestety, kiedy do naszych myśli próbuje zajrzeć czarodziej lub czarownica, przeżycie może być bolesne. Szczególnie, kiedy się opieramy. Chciałabym was z góry za to przeprosić. Postaram się być delikatna.

Frank głośno przełknął ślinę.

\- Czy… To znaczy… Zobaczysz wszystko?

\- Wspomnienia i myśli tworzą warstwy. Nie są one w żaden sposób zorganizowane i w celu odkrycia tego, co mnie interesuje, będę te warstwy odgarniać. Ostrzegam, że na pewno zobaczę to, co jest na wierzchu – odpowiedziała i zobaczyła, jak policzka Franka czerwienieją. Założyła, że świeżo w pamięci chłopaka jest kilka zawstydzających, intymnych wspomnień. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo ją cieszy, że nie została wyznaczona do uczenia swojego brata.

\- Musisz się skupić na wzniesieniu barier. Wyobraź sobie, na przykład, bogato zdobiony, ceglany mur, ukryty pod warstwą cementu, otoczony Diabelskimi Sidłami i dodatkowo chroniony zaklęciami. Dodawaj warstwę za warstwą i odrzuć wszystkie emocje. Jednakże, żeby cię lepiej zmotywować, wspomnę, że będę szukać konkretnych wspomnień. Intymnych wspomnień.

Alice zaczerwieniła się.

\- Będziesz szukać _czego_?

Mia wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Masz do wyboru mnie, Dumbledore'a, Edgara albo Emmeline. I bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy: mieszkałam z wami w Wieży przez siedem lat. Nie byliście tak subtelni, jak wam się wydawało i jeśli nie widziałam jeszcze tego, czego szukam, na pewno to… _Słyszałam_.

Kolor policzków Franka dorównywał rumieńcowi Alice.

\- Na Merlina!

Mia odetchnęła głęboko i sięgnęła po różdżkę. _Nie ma lepszego momentu. Ich mury i tak właśnie runęły_.

\- Chroń swoje wspomnienia, Frank – ostrzegła go i uniosła różdżkę. – _Legilimens_.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Dwie godziny później spocona i wyczerpana Alice upadła na podłogę. Była tak blada, jak Frank, dopóki Syriusz nie wlał w jego gardło Eliksiru Siły. Szkolenie było bardzo trudne, momentami brutalne, bo Frank w ogóle nie był w stanie się jej przeciwstawić, co spowodowało, że Mia ujrzała kilka momentów, których wcale nie miała ochoty oglądać. Alice radziła sobie tylko trochę lepiej. Ich naturalny brak barier ochronnych spowodował, że Mia kopała głębiej w ich umysłach i zdecydowała się wznieść własne tarcze – balansowała w tym momencie na granicy czarnej magii i nigdy wcześniej ani nigdy później tak bardzo się do tej granicy nie zbliżyła. Nie licząc tych kilku momentów, kiedy próbowała zabić Śmierciożerców, raz nawet z pozytywnym skutkiem.

Słowa Pandory rozbrzmiewały w jej umyśle, kiedy swobodnie nawigowała między myślami i wspomnieniami Franka i Alice. _Mia, ty nie jesteś łzami feniksa_. Nie mogła nikogo ocalić. Nie mogła zmienić przyszłości. _Ty jesteś pieśnią_! Nie mogła ich uzdrowić, ale mogła _pomóc_. Mogła dodać odwagi i nadziei tym, którzy ich najbardziej potrzebowali. Nie udałoby się jej ocalić Franka i Alice przed losem, który na nich czekał, ale może uda się jej zachować coś z umysłów jego rodziców dla Neville'a… Oczywiście, o ile uda jej się wrócić.

Mia walczyła o utrzymanie w umysłach przyjaciół barier i osłon tak silnych, na jakie było ją stać, otaczających fragmenty odpowiedzialne za odczuwanie konkretnego bólu. Bólu, który był jej znajomy: klątwy Cruciatus. Nie mogła zapobiec temu, że jej przyjaciele skończą jako pacjenci Kliniki świętego Munga, ale przynajmniej będzie mogła powiedzieć Neville'owi, że nie cierpieli tak bardzo, jak zwykle cierpią ofiary tego zaklęcia.

\- Daj mi minutkę – powiedziała, opadając bezwładnie w swój wielki, puszysty fotel. Przywołała dla siebie Eliksir Siły.

Podczas tych dwóch godzin, kiedy Mia pracowała z Longbottomami, Syriusz uspokoił się. Widział, że to szkolenie męczyło zarówno Mię, jak i ich przyjaciół i wyglądał, jakby zaczynało do niego docierać, że nie można do tego podchodzić lekceważąco. To była bardzo przydatna umiejętność, a w tym wypadku wymagano od Syriusza jej opanowania. A przynajmniej Mia miała nadzieję, że to wszystko zaczęło do niego docierać. Przestał się na nią gapić z mordem w oczach, co było dla niej małym zwycięstwem.

Gdy tylko Eliksir Siły zaczął działać i Mia poczuła towarzyszące mu ożywienie, wstała, żeby spojrzeć w twarz Syriuszowi.

\- Jestem gotowa.

Syriusz najwyraźniej się uspokoił, wstał i uderzył dłońmi w uda. Zachwiał się nieco na piętach, uśmiechnął i przeciągnął. Wyglądał jak bokser, który rozgrzewa się przed wejściem na ring.

\- Powiedz mi w takim razie, którą z naszych upojnych nocy mam przed tobą ukryć? Którąś z Hogwartu? Seks w wannie? Noc w sadzie?

Jego uśmiech jednak zbladł, a w oczach pojawił się strach, kiedy Mia nie chwyciła przynęty.

\- No, co? – Zapytał obronnym tonem. – Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?

\- Musisz mieć powód, żeby coś przede mną ukryć, Syriuszu. Musisz być zmotywowany, żeby utrzymać to przede mną w sekrecie.

Patrzył na nią przez kilka długich sekund. Zadrżał, kiedy zrozumiał, jak niekomfortowa staje się wisząca między nimi cisza i nagle wszystkie kawałki układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsca. Jego szare oczy rozszerzyły się z gniewu i strachu.

\- Nie.

Mia walczyła ze swoimi emocjami, mocniej ściskając różdżkę w dłoni.

\- Też nie chcę tego robić.

Syriusz opuścił wzrok na kawałek drewna z drzewa winorośli, który jego czarownica zaciskała w dłoni i cofnął się o krok.

\- Nie pokażę ci moich wspomnień z Dworu Blacków – warknął.

\- To dobrze. Nie chcę ich oglądać. Nie chcę… Nie chcę _tego_ widzieć. Ale nie ma nic innego, co chciałbyś przede mną ukryć. A może potrafisz coś takiego znaleźć?

\- Ja… Ja…

\- Syriuszu, błagam, trzymaj te wspomnienia w ukryciu – prosiła, unosząc różdżkę. Chciała, żeby walczył. Żeby się jej przeciwstawił. Zastanawiała się, czy nie szukać innych wspomnień, ale Syriusz otwarcie z nią rozmawiał o zbyt wielu sprawach i nigdy nie był wystarczająco zawstydzony swoimi podbojami innych czarownic, żeby ukrywać te myśli przed nią. To musiało być _to konkretne wspomnienie_.

\- Kurwa mać – Syriusz zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a jego ramiona zesztywniały. Potrzebował kilku chwil, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy. – Niech ci będzie. Zaczynaj.

\- Kocham cię – szepnęła. – _Legilimens_.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Remus wyszedł z kominka i natychmiast otrzepał swoje szaty z kurzu i popiołu. Były to szaty używane, kupione z drugiej ręki i chłopak wiedział, że jeżeli zaczną wyglądać gorzej niż teraz, Mia i Syriusz poczują się zobligowani do kupienia mu nowego kompletu. Walczył z ich szczodrością najdłużej, jak mógł. Nie potrafił się rozstać ze swoimi zużytymi ubraniami, doskonale wiedząc, że Syriusz kupił ten apartament za swoje pieniądze, a Mia brała na siebie wszystkie rachunki i zakupy spożywcze. Oczywiście, ich wydatki były praktycznie niezauważalne, biorąc pod uwagę ilość złota w skarbcu Potterów i wielkość spadku Blacków. Czasami miał ochotę przyjąć ich pomoc, ale z drugiej strony był na to zbyt dumny. I właśnie w tego powodu codziennie rano wychodził z mieszkania w poszukiwaniu pracy – żeby chociaż częściowo zapłacić za swoje wydatki.

Niestety, dzisiaj – podobnie jak każdego innego dnia – nikt nie był w stanie zaoferować pracy świetnie wykwalifikowanemu czarodziejowi, którego niezbywalnym problemem była lykantropia.

\- Cześć, kochanie – powiedział, zauważając w kącie ciemnego salonu znajomą głowę, pełną gęstych loków. Kiedy nie odpowiedziała, Remus wytężył wzrok i zauważył, że jej sucha już twarz jest poznaczona śladami łez. Z miejsca, w którym stał, mógł wyczuć zapach whisky. – Mia?

\- Kolacja jest na stole – odpowiedziała zachrypniętym głosem. – Zostawiłam dla ciebie trochę gulaszu.

Remus nie spuścił wzrok z przyjaciółki, kiedy wolnym krokiem podchodził do kuchennego blatu. Zerknął na miskę z parującymi warzywami i wołowiną, na którą było nałożone Zaklęcie Stazy.

\- Wygląda jak… - Uniósł pytająco brew. – Tilly u nas była?

\- _Ja_ gotowałam.

Zmarszczył brwi, koncentrując ponownie całą uwagę na przyjaciółce.

\- _Ty_ gotowałaś? Przecież nienawidzisz gotować. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że potrafisz. Co się dzieje? Widzę przecież, że płakałaś – klęknął przed nią. – Gdzie jest Syriusz?

\- Zamknął się w sypialni – wskazała w kierunku przedpokoju dłonią, w której kołysała się szklaneczka do połowy napełniona whisky. – Aktualnie ze mną nie rozmawia. Pokłóciliśmy się.

\- Zawsze się ze sobą kłócicie.

\- Tym razem na poważnie.

Remus uniósł ją pomimo jej protestów, po czym sam zajął jej miejsce w szerokim fotelu, ją posadził obok siebie i przełożył jej nogi przez swoje uda. Próbował się uśmiechnąć, kiedy głaskał powoli jej ciemne włosy.

\- Powiedz mi, jak to działa? – Zapytał, mając nadzieję, że rozmową chociaż trochę rozproszy jej zły humor. – Chodzi mi o to, że Więź Duchowa powinna sprawić, że gdy jesteście obok siebie, jesteście w świetnych humorach, prawda?

Mia prychnęła z niedowierzaniem i oparła się o przyjaciela.

\- Syriusz Black potrafi być w złym humorze, gdy znajduje się wyłącznie w obecności Syriusza Blacka.

Remus skinął głową.

\- Punkt dla ciebie.

\- Z nami nie jest tak samo, jak z tobą i… - Zaczęła i urwała w momencie, kiedy miała wypowiedzieć imię jego partnerki. Doceniał jej dyskrecję. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Syriusz przypadkiem ich nie podsłuchuje z drugiego pokoju. – Wilkołaki i przeznaczone im kobiety działają raczej instynktownie. Wyobraź sobie, że magia dobiera was w taki sposób, żeby wynik waszej więzi był jak najlepszy.

Skorzystał z tego, że skupiła się na czymś innym i bez problemu wysunął szklankę z jej dłoni. Bezgłośnie odesłał ją na najbardziej oddalony stolik.

\- Więź Duchowa jest czarodziejskim odpowiednikiem bratnich dusz. On jest po prostu drugą połową mojej duszy. Nie jest moim przeciwieństwem, nie jest moją _lepszą_ połową. Jest tą częścią mnie, której brakowało. Co znaczy, że na bardzo głębokim poziomie świadomości mamy ze sobą bardzo dużo wspólnego. A to z kolei prowadzi do tego, że…

\- Ścieracie się ze sobą – dokończył Remus, doskonale wszystko rozumiejąc. – Co się stało?

\- Szalonooki…

\- Szalonooki? – Remus uniósł brew.

Mia spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Moody.

Remus zachichotał.

\- Szalonooki? To genialne! Chcę wiedzieć, w jaki sposób dorobił się tego uroczego określenia?

\- Cicho – położyła mu palec na ustach. – Moody poprosił… Nie, on mnie _poinformował_ , że będę uczyła Franka, Alice i Syriusza sztuki Oklumencji.

Ze zdenerwowania zagryzała wewnętrzną stronę policzka. Wlepiała wrogie spojrzenie w ciemności salonu, jakby Moody właśnie w tym momencie stał przed nią.

\- Syriusz… Miał pewne problemy.

Remus wciągnął powietrze ze świstem, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że było wiele wspomnień, których Syriusz mógł nie chcieć pokazywać Mii. Zaczynając od intymnych spotkań z Marlene McKinnon.

\- Co zobaczyłaś?

\- Rezydencję przy Grimmauld.

Remusowi opadła szczęka, gdy Mia podała mu adres domu Syriusza. Doskonale wiedział, o jakim wspomnieniu mówiła.

\- W takim razie rozumiem, dlaczego jest wściekły – rzucił, nie wiedząc, w jaki sposób może pomóc swoim przyjaciołom. Podrapał się po karku. – Ale i tak Syriusz musiał się kiedyś nauczyć Oklumencji. Gdybyś _ty_ nie zaglądała do jego umysłu, musiałby to zrobić ktoś inny, prawda?

Mia odwróciła się do Remusa i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy tęczówkami barwy bursztynu. Ten kolor trochę go zdziwił – jej oczy błyszczały, bo odbijało się w nim światło latarni, które oświetlały Ulicę Pokątną – i Remus zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy po raz ostatni widział jej oczy mające naturalną, czekoladową barwę.

\- Powiedziałam mu dokładnie to samo – stwierdziła. – Nie miało to większego znaczenia. Na Merlina! Chciałabym móc nauczyć go Legilimencji. Wtedy on mógłby obejrzeć moje wspomnienia.

Zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie, jak sam oglądał niektóre jej wspomnienia w biurze Dumbledore'a, korzystając z Myślodsiewni.

\- To byłoby bardzo niebezpieczne, Mia. Zgodziłem się obejrzeć to, co chciałaś mi pokazać i wiem, że było tego niewiele, ale… _Ja_ cały czas mam problem z pogodzeniem się z tym, co widziałem. Wiem, że nadal ukrywasz przed nami wiele rzeczy i wiem, dlaczego to robisz. Musimy obronić przyszłość, z której pochodzisz. Musimy wygrać wojnę. Syriusz… Nie spodobałoby się mu to, co zobaczyłby w twoim umyśle, prawda?

Mia potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

\- _Ja_ nie lubię tego, co jest w moim umyśle.

Nie mógł powstrzymać się od zastanawiania nad przyszłością. Mia zawsze była nerwowa, kiedy miała o niej mówić. Jedyny temat, który sprawiał, że promieniała, dotyczył przyszłego syna Jamesa, Harry'ego. Ale nawet wtedy jej śmiech barwiły smutek i tęsknota. Była taka część jego duszy, która nie chciała znać tej przyszłości, nawet mimo tego, że Mia zapewniała, że w końcu przyszłość wypełni się radością i pokojem.

\- Przejdzie mu, Mia. Pewnego dnia Syriusz wszystko zrozumie.

 _W roku 1994_ , pomyślał Remus, przypominając sobie słowa Wieczystej Przysięgi, które pozwalały mu wyjawić Syriuszowi prawdę w określonym momencie.

\- Nie jestem tego taka pewna – wyznała spanikowana Mia drżącym od alkoholu głosem. W jej oczach ponownie pojawiły się łzy. – A jeśli mnie tu nie będzie, żeby mu wszystko wyjaśnić? Nie wiem, co się stanie, gdy… Syriusz może mnie winić za wszystkie złe rzeczy, które przydarzą się w przyszłości. Mogłam do nich nie dopuścić. Mogłam zmienić przyszłość.

\- Nie, nie mogłaś. Nie możesz nic zrobić… I… - Remus zawahał się, bo to, co przyszło mu do głowy było przerażającą myślą. – Oby Merlin do tego nie dopuścił, ale jeśli ciebie tu nie będzie, _ja_ mu wszystko wytłumaczę. Złożyłem Przysięgę. Oczywiście, upewniłaś się, że nie będę mógł nic powiedzieć jeszcze przez kilka lat, ale będę tutaj. Wszystko mu opowiem i będzie dobrze.

Zauważył w jej oczach to straszne potwierdzenie.

Ukryła twarz w jego szatach i zmoczyła je swoimi łzami. Remus pocałował czubek jej głowy i trzymał ją mocno w ramionach.

\- Remusie, obiecaj mi coś – szepnęła.

\- Wszystko, kochanie.

Zawahała się i odetchnęła głęboko, zanim kontynuowała.

\- Obiecaj mi, że… _Zawsze_ będziesz ufał Syriuszowi. Zawsze pamiętaj, że Syriusz jest dobrym człowiekiem. A kiedy będzie cię najbardziej potrzebował, obiecaj mi, że zajmiesz się nim w moim imieniu.

Uniósł brwi, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego właśnie teraz poczuła potrzebę wymuszenia na nim takiej obietnicy. Co się miało wydarzyć w przyszłości? I dlaczego Syriusz mógł go tak bardzo potrzebować? Czyżby Syriusz miał się okazać niegodnym zaufania? Czyżby miał zrobić coś, co każe _Remusowi_ uznać go za niegodnego zaufania?

\- Obiecuję – wymamrotał, nie mogąc się pozbyć paskudnego uczucia, jakie towarzyszyło jej słowom.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Ponieważ Remus na to nalegał, Mia skierowała swoje kroki do sypialni, którą dzieliła z Syriuszem. Westchnęła, sięgając ku klamce. Zauważyła, że w którymś momencie Syriusz musiał zdjąć z drzwi Zaklęcie Zamykające. _To musi coś oznaczać_ , przyznała w myślach i weszła do pomieszczenia.

Nawet w ciemnościach dobrze widziała zarys sylwetki Syriusza, leżącego pośrodku ogromnego łóżka. Strużka światła księżyca wpadała do sypialni przez niedokładnie zasłonięte okno i wystarczająco rozjaśniała pokój. Mia nie musiała zapalać sobie światła, żeby bez urazów dotrzeć do łóżka.

Patrzyła na kształt jego pięknego ciała i widziała, że jego pierś wznosi się i opada w rytm oddechów. Cieszyła się, że nawet po ponownym przeżyciu swoich najgorszych wspomnień, Syriusz potrafił zapaść w głęboki sen.

Fizycznie i psychicznie wyczerpana, Mia szybko zrzuciła z siebie ubranie i nie przejmując się koszulą nocną, wsunęła się pod kołdrę. Ułożyła się wygodnie, położyła głowę na ogromnej poduszce i zerknęła w bok. Oczy Syriusza były otwarte i patrzyły prosto na nią.

\- Rozmawiasz ze mną? – Zapytała, a kiedy nie odpowiedział, westchnęła. Jej głos był pełen żalu. – Wiesz, że tego nie chciałam.

\- Wiem.

\- Ale… Cieszę się, że do tego doszło. Nie musisz wszystkiego dusić w sobie, Syriuszu. Jeżeli komuś możesz zaufać w kwestii swojej przeszłości, tą osobą jestem ja.

\- Wiem – powtórzył i jęknął. Potarł dłonią twarz. – Po prostu… Nie podoba mi się, że to wspomnienie jest przez cały czas w _mojej_ głowie. A teraz jest również w _twojej_.

Mia przysunęła się do niego i przytuliła nagim ciałem do jego ciała. Przerzuciła ramię nad jego talią i lekkim ruchem pieściła skórę jego bioder.

\- Nie myślę o tobie gorzej.

\- Niewiele rzeczy sprawia, że myślisz o mnie gorzej. Widocznie niezbyt dobrze się staram, żeby obniżyć _twoje_ standardy.

Uśmiechnęła się i ucałowała zagłębienie w jego szyi.

\- Przepraszam, Syriuszu.

\- Wybaczam ci, kotku.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Wiem.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Było jeszcze ciemno, kiedy Mia poczuła, że materac, na którym spała, ugiął się. Jej powieki lekko się uniosły. Ledwo widziała sylwetkę Syriusza, ale miała świadomość, że chłopak usiadł na łóżku. Zbyt zmęczona, żeby rozmawiać – jeśli to był powód, dla którego się obudził – wygodnie ułożyła głowę na poduszce, zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła, żeby otuliło ją ciepło pokoju.

Uśmiechnęła się leniwie, kiedy poczuła, jak grzbiet jego dłoni przesuwa się po jej żebrach. Jego ręka wędrowała wyżej i wyżej, aż w końcu spoczęła tuż pod jej piersią. Mia stwierdziła, że na _to_ mogłaby się obudzić.

A wtedy na jej rozgrzane ciało kapnęło coś mokrego i bardzo zimnego.

Krzyknęła, podskoczyła i złapała różdżkę. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy i była przygotowana na najgorsze.

\- _Lumos_!

Nie była jednak przygotowana na widok swojego chłopaka, półnagiego, wytatuowanego, długowłosego – idealnego przykładu niegrzecznego czarodzieja, jakiego każda szanująca się czarownica nigdy nie przedstawiłaby swoim rodzicom – siedzącego na łóżku z dużą łyżką wystającą z ust i pudełkiem lodów truskawkowych w ręku.

Nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, ale jej oczy niebezpiecznie się zwężały, gdy na niego patrzyła. Kiedy się do niej uśmiechnął, warknęła i rzuciła swoją zapaloną różdżkę pomiędzy nich.

\- Twoja huśtawka nastrojów doprowadza mnie do szału! Czy to są moje lody?

\- Nie, to są _moje_ lody – odpowiedział Syriusz, wylizując dokładnie łyżkę.

Mia spojrzała na swój brzuch i zobaczyła, że różowy, zamrożony deser topi się na jej gorącej skórze. Sięgnęła po różdżkę, żeby się wyczyścić, ale Syriusz zatrzymał jej dłoń. Jego spojrzenie nabrało głębi. Mia głośno przełknęła ślinę i tylko patrzyła, jak chłopak wyciągnął łyżkę z ust i pochylił się nad nią. Nie przestał patrzeć jej w oczy, kiedy jego usta dotknęły skóry jej płaskiego brzucha. Oddech uwiązł jej w gardle i czuła, jak serce mocno uderza w jej klatce piersiowej, kiedy patrzyła w głodne, ciemne oczy swojego chłopaka… _Nie, swojego kochanka_ … Oczy, które przygwoździły ją do materaca.

Syriusz zlizał roztopione lody z jej skóry, głośno dając upust swojemu zachwytowi.

Mia jęknęła, ale po chwili znowu z jej ust wyrwał się okrzyk, bo zimny lód ponownie dotknął jej skóry. Spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła, że Syriusz specjalnie nałożył deser na jej skórę.

\- Syriuszu! – Usiadła, ale natychmiast napotkała jego dłoń, która pchnęła ją z powrotem na łóżko. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i warknęła.

\- Będziesz leżała spokojnie, jak każdy dobry kociak – zażądał Black zmysłowym głosem, w którym rysowało się rozbawienie. – Zjem całe opakowanie lodów z twojej gorącej, jedwabistej skóry. Będę cię tak torturował do momentu, kiedy będziesz tylko rozedrganym, chętnym ciałem, które nie wie, gdzie jest gorące, a gdzie zimne.

Zagapiła się na niego bez słów, zszokowana jego bardzo dziwnym życzeniem i sposobem, w jaki zareagowało jej ciało. Wyobraziła sobie, jakim ogniem zapłonęłyby zakończenia jej nerwów, gdyby pozwoliła mu spełnić swoją zachciankę… Na Merlina, chciała się zgodzić, ale z drugiej strony nie była cholerną salaterką do lodów!

\- Syriuszu, jeśli uważasz, że możesz… Och! – Uciszył ją chłód łyżki przytkniętej do jej ciała. Po cichym okrzyku nastąpiła seria krótkich, szybkich oddechów i mroczny chichot, który wydarł się z gardła Syriusza.

\- Chyba nie sądziłaś, że zwykłe „przepraszam" załatwi sprawę? – Zapytał z aroganckim uśmieszkiem. – Gdybym to _ja_ trzymał coś w sekrecie _przed tobą_ przez siedem lat, a potem zanurkował w twoim najgorszym wspomnieniu na polecenie cholernego, paranoidalnego Aurora, spałbym teraz na kanapie. Jestem prawie pewien, że byłaby to kanapa w domu Rogacza. A teraz, _wiedźmo_ , możesz mi się odwdzięczyć.

Zniżył głos do szeptu.

\- Będziesz leżała nieruchomo, podczas gdy ja z ochotą zjem opakowanie moich lodów.

Mia zadrżała, a słowa „ _Tak, proszę_ " rozbrzmiewały i powtarzały się w jej umyśle.

Kiedy rozpadła się na kawałeczki, osiągając wstrząsające spełnienie, wykrzykując z pasją jego imię, zdała sobie sprawę, że już nigdy nie spojrzy na lodziarnię Floriana Fortescue w taki sam sposób.

 _Pozostało 266.128 ziarenek piasku._


	92. Brudne mieszańce

Od tłumaczki: Przede wszystkim chciałabym podziękować za ostatnie komentarze. Nic nie motywuje bardziej od przeczytania, że moje tłumaczenie czyta się bardzo dobrze, szczególnie w porównaniu z angielskim oryginałem. Jest wiele fanficków, które sama zaczynałam czytać po polsku, kończyłam po angielsku i potem wracałam do świetnie wykonanego tłumaczenia.

W tym rozdziale… Knot, Mia i Umbridge. Kto by pomyślał, że się kiedyś spotkają w małym gabinecie Mii. Ale tak się właśnie stało. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 92 – BRUDNE MIESZAŃCE

7 maja 1979

 _Pozostało 195.135 ziarenek piasku._

Kiedy do uszu głównodowodzących Zakonu dotarła informacja, że któryś ze Śmierciożerców jest bliski dezercji, wszystkie pozostałe misje odsunięto na boczny tor. Mia zakończyła szkolenie Syriusza, Alice i Franka w sztuce Oklumencji. Na szczęście, zanim do tego doszło, Syriuszowi udało się zapanować nad swoim umysłem na tyle, żeby kontrolować wspomnienia, które Mia chciała zobaczyć, gdy wędrowała w jego głowie. Była pewna, że gdyby po każdej sesji nie nawiedzały ich obojga koszmarne bóle głowy, Syriusz wykorzystałby nową umiejętność jako rodzaj gry wstępnej.

James, Lily, Peter i Mary przez cały czas byli wysyłani w celu zapewnienia ochrony mieszkającym w pobliżu Mugolakom i znanym zdrajcom krwi. Czasami byli wykorzystywani jako dodatkowa para oczu podczas obserwacji interesujących Zakon celów. Frank, Alice, Syriusz i pozostali Aurorzy w służbie Zakonu pełnili oficjalnie swoje funkcje podczas kilku brutalniejszych starć ze Śmierciożercami.

W międzyczasie, Mia została oddelegowana do swojej nudnej pracy w Ministerstwie, gdzie nie mogła zrobić absolutnie nic, tylko czekać na polecenia Moody'ego albo Dumbledore'a. Całe dnie spędzała na zamartwianiu się o rodzinę i przyjaciół, i przełamywaniu nudnej monotonii jej pracy biurowej. Interesującym przerywnikiem w tych chwilach był Artur, który bardzo chętnie zachodził do Mii, żeby porozmawiać o mugolskiej kulturze, potencjalnych reformach Ministerstwa i swojej cudownej rodzinie. Molly, jak się okazało, znowu była w ciąży i Artur był absolutnie przekonany, że w końcu urodzi mu się córka i będzie to ostatnie dziecko w ich rodzinie.

Mia założyła się z nim o pięć Galeonów, że się myli.

A tego szczególnego dnia do jej biura wtargnęła jasnowłosa czarownica.

\- Ukryj mnie!

Mia uniosła wzrok i potrząsnęła ze zdumieniem głową. _Innym_ interesującym przerywnikiem w jej nudnej pracy biurowej była osoba Laurel Parkinson, czarownicy czystej krwi, która była bardzo zdecydowana, żeby ślepo nie podążać za standardami i tradycjami, w jakich została wychowana. Laurel była kilka lat starsza od Mii i już w Hogwarcie miała wielu adoratorów, ale mimo wszystko czekała do ukończenia dwudziestego roku życia, zanim wyszła za mąż. W dodatku, _chciała pracować_. Była to rzadkość u czarownic czystej krwi, pochodzących z tak znamienitych rodów.

Spotkały się po raz pierwszy krótko po tym, jak Mia zaczęła pracę w Ministerstwie, w momencie wielkiej awarii Sieci Fiu. Wypadły z tego samego kominka, wyłącznie po to, żeby odbić się od krat, przed którymi pracowała ekipa, próbująca usunąć awarię. Mimo dzielących ich różnic, szybko się zaprzyjaźniły.

Laurel była zachwycona dumą, z jaką Mia podchodziła do statusu zdrajcy krwi oraz jej stanowczym nastawieniem, kiedy chodziło o Ministerstwo oraz społeczeństwo. Mia uwielbiała błyskotliwy umysł Laurel oraz jej przenikliwy punkt widzenia. Tiara Przydziału nie bez powodu umieściła Laurel w Slytherinie, a odejście Dorei zostawiło w duszy Mii potrzebę posiadania przyjaciółki z Domu Węża. Laurel bardzo chętnie tę pustkę wypełniła.

\- Dzień dobry, Laurel – Mia uśmiechnęła się do spanikowanej przyjaciółki. – Ja mam się doskonale. A ty?

\- Mia! – Wrzasnęła Laurel, a jej ogromne, niebieskie oczy spoglądały błagalnie.

\- Proszę bardzo – Mia wskazała głową schowek na miotły, sprytnie ukryty w kącie komnaty i z rozbawieniem obserwowała, jak blondynka ruszyła w jego stronę, jakby ktoś ją gonił.

W momencie, kiedy drzwi od schowka zamknęły się za Laurel, ponownie otworzyły się te prowadzące z korytarza do biura Mii. Stanął w nich znajomy, niski czarodziej, trzymający głowę tak wysoko, jakby całe to miejsce należało do niego. Nosił prążkowane szaty, aby wyróżniać się w tłumie ludzi odzianych w czerń i granat.

Mia z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że mężczyzna nie zaczął jeszcze nosić swojego charakterystycznego, małego kapelusika.

\- Panna… Potter – powiedział Korneliusz Knot, zerkając na tabliczkę z nazwiskiem, stojącą na jej biurku, podobnie jak za każdym razem, kiedy wchodził do jej gabinetu.

 _Kretyn, za każdym razem zapomina, jak się nazywam_ , pomyślała Mia, zmrużonymi oczami wpatrując się w przyszłego Ministra Magii.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ma pani dobry dzień – pozdrowił ją.

\- Pan również, panie Knot – powiedziała krótko, ponownie koncentrując się na stosie papierów leżących na jej biurku.

\- Od teraz _młodszy zastępco ministra_ Knot, panno Potter.

Mia z zaciekawieniem uniosła brew.

\- Ach, tak? – Widziała, że mężczyzna oczekuje od niej gratulacji, ale obojętność na jej twarzy powiedziała mu, że nie powinien na to liczyć. W ogóle nie interesował jej jego awans. – Nadają takie stopnie podczas awansów w Departamencie Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof? Wydaje mi się to nieco…

\- Ekscytujące?

\- Aroganckie – poprawiła go i z rozbawieniem zauważyła, że jego zadowolenie z siebie zmalało. – W czym mogę panu pomóc, panie Knot?

\- Młodszy zas… - Zaczął ją poprawiać, ale zaniechał tego i tylko przeczyścił gardło. – Nie widziała pani może panny Parkinson?

\- Ma pan na myśli Laurel? – Zapytała Mia, nie patrząc w kierunku schowka, w którym ukryła się przyjaciółka. – Przepraszam, panie Knot, ale wydawało mi się, że od niedawna Laurel to _pani_ Greengrass. Czyż nie wzięła ślubu tej zimy?

Pewność siebie Knota ponownie się zachwiała, a sposób jego bycia nagle uświadomił Mii, że tego człowieka należy żałować. Wywrócił oczami.

\- Ach, tak. Ta _sprawa_. Zapomniałem o tym.

Mia również wywróciła oczami, ale z zupełnie innych powodów.

Ona była jedną z głównych sił sprawczych, jeśli chodziło o małżeństwo przyjaciółki. Kiedy Laurel przyszła do Mii zmartwiona ilością adoratorów i kandydatów na męża, kobiety usiadły wspólnie nad listą mężczyzn, którzy poprosili o jej rękę. Korneliusz rzeczywiście był na tej liście, na szczęście blisko jej końca. Na szczycie zaś widniały nazwiska doskonale Mii znane: Teodor Nott, jego syn Toros oraz Rabastan Lestrange i Regulus Black. Sami Śmierciożercy. Jeśli Mia się nie myliła, Teodor Nott Starszy był jednym z pierwszych Śmierciożerców Voldemorta. I zarówno on, jak i jego syn byli wystarczająco starszy, żeby być ojcami Laurel. Mia zachęciła przyjaciółkę, żeby odmówiła wszystkim mężczyznom z góry listy, włącznie z Regulusem, który cały czas był uczniem Hogwartu i mógł nawet nie wiedzieć, że jego kandydatura została wysunięta.

\- _Uwierz mi, nie chcesz mieć Walburgi Black za teściową._

\- _A czy ty przypadkiem nie chodzisz z najstarszym synek Blacków?_

\- _Dokładnie, Laurel. Więc musisz mi uwierzyć, kiedy mówię, że nie chcesz mieć Walburgi Black za teściową!_

Mia popierała z całego serca kandydaturę Hyperiona Greengrassa, doskonale wiedząc, że Laurel i tak by wybrała właśnie jego. Bo chociaż Laurel urodziła się w rodzinie, którą Mia doskonale znała w swojej oryginalnej linii czasowej – w rodzie Parkinsonów – w rzeczywistości była bardzo podobna do swoich córek, Dafne i Astorii Greengrass. Starszą z nich _Hermiona_ znała z Hogwartu.

Para pobrała się tuż przed Świętami. I chociaż Mia została zaproszona na wesele, grzecznie odmówiła, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że wśród gości znajdzie się wielu Śmierciożerców i purystów krwi.

Rozmyślania Mii przerwał wysoki, przesycony słodyczą głos, na którego dźwięk dziewczyna poczuła, że zjedzone rano śniadanie podchodzi jej do gardła. Zesztywniała.

\- Khem, khem!

Nieprzyjazna mina, którą Mia próbował ukrywać przed Knotem pojawiła się na jej twarzy, gdy jej oczom ukazała się ubrana w różne odcienie różu, przysadzista, podobna do żabiej sylwetka kobiety stojącej w drzwiach gabinetu Mii. Kobieta w swoich grubych, krótkich palcach trzymała stos papierów. Dłoń Mii zacisnęła się na piórze, które do tej pory leniwie z niej zwisało.

\- Dzień dobry, Dolores! – Powiedział Knot na tyle głośno, żeby zagłuszyć odgłos paznokci Mii, które rozorały drewno jej biurka i trzask łamanego pióra.

Kobieta była dwadzieścia lat młodsza od osoby, którą Mia zapamiętała, ale to na pewno była Dolores Umbridge.

\- Młodszy zastępco ministra Knot! Gratulacje z okazji awansu. Jestem pewna, że już niedługo stanie pan na samym szczycie Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof.

Jej głos brzmiał jak zatruty miód. Mia musiała zwalczyć w sobie potrzebę chwycenia drugiego pióra, które leżało na jej biurku i zaatakowania stojącej przed nią suki. Na szczęście, pozycja Mii w Ministerstwie stawiała ją znacznie niżej niż Dolores, dzięki czemu nigdy nie znalazła się na jej celowniku.

Knot rozpromienił się, pławiąc się w zachwycie Umbridge.

\- Widzisz, Dolores, nie traktuj tego jak plotkę, ale uważam, że w najbliższym czasie uda mi się przeskoczyć kilka szczebli tej administracyjnej drabinki.

Mia wstrzymała odruch wymiotny, który groził zwróceniem całego śniadania na biurko pełne papierów. Dlaczego dała się namówić Syriuszowi i Remusowi na pełne angielskie śniadanie? Przecież ona nawet nie lubiła kaszanki, a zjadła swoją porcję tylko dlatego, że Remus pochorowałby się, gdyby zjadł porcję swoją, Syriusza i jej na dodatek.

\- I tak właśnie powinno być! – Ton głosu Umbridge skoczył o dwie oktawy. – Minister Minchum był fantastyczny na swoim stanowisku, ale wybory już w przyszłym roku i słyszałam, że Milicenta Bagnold chce startować. Wiedział pan, że jej matka jest szla… To znaczy, osobą urodzoną w rodzinie Mugoli? Możecie sobie to wyobrazić?

\- _W rodzinie Mugoli_? – Wtrąciła się w końcu Mia, a jej głos ociekał sarkazmem. – Na Merlina, jakież to pozytywnie niedorzeczne.

Zaskoczona jej drwiącym tonem, Dolores skupiła się na Mii.

\- Dokładnie. Ty jesteś tą dziewczyną od archiwum?

\- Dokładnie – powtórzyła Mia. – A pani jest Dolores Umbridge, Dyrektor Biura Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów.

\- Aktualnie zajmuję się czymś więcej niż tylko monitorowaniem niewłaściwego użycia magii – zaskoczenie znikło z twarzy kobiety w momencie, kiedy Mia użyła jej właściwego tytułu. Wyglądało to tak, jakby odebrała to jako pochwałę. Z uśmiechem podeszła do biurka Mii i rzuciła na nie stos papierów. – A będąc przy temacie innych zajęć niż nadzór nad użyciem czarów, mam kilka dokumentów do zarchiwizowania.

Mia rzuciła okiem na pierwszy arkusz pergaminu i poczuła, jak krew zaczyna wrzeć w jej żyłach. Przełknęła z trudem ślinę i poczuła w ustach smak żółci. Jej szczęka zacisnęła się mocno, gdy przypomniała sobie widok zakrwawionego, złamanego Remusa, leżącego w jej łóżku. Umierającego.

\- Próbuje pani przepchnąć ustawę, zgodnie z którą wilkołaki nie będą uprawnione do otrzymania pomocy medycznej?

\- Nie tylko _wilkołaki_ , moja droga. _Wszystkie_ brudne mieszańce – wyjaśniła Umbridge, albo nie widząc błysku furii w oczach Mii, albo go ignorując. – Są zagrożeniem dla naszej populacji. Słyszałaś, że nie dalej jak w zeszłym roku wilkołak wdarł się do Kliniki świętego Munga i prawie zmasakrował wszystkie ranne czarownice leżące wspólnie na jednym piętrze? A Aurorzy po prostu puścili go wolno. Nie wiem, co sobie myśleli.

Mia zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy, patrząc na Umbridge.

Właściwie doskonale wiedziała, o jakim wydarzeniu mówi kobieta, bo _osobiście_ w nim uczestniczyła. A wilkołakiem był Remus, który właśnie dowiedział się o śmierci swojej matki. _Nie wdarł się_ do szpitala, nie próbował nikogo zmasakrować – a już szczególnie nie próbował nawet tknąć rannych czarownic – i Aurorzy wcale nie puścili go wolno, bo rodzina i przyjaciele Remusa nawet nie pozwolili Aurorom zbliżyć się do chłopaka.

\- Okropna sytuacja. Mam nadzieję, że Auror Moody niedługo odejdzie na emeryturę i ktoś z lepszym nastawieniem do poskramiania tych bestii zajmie jego miejsce jako Dyrektor Biura Aurorów – Umbridge wygodniej ułożyła resztę papierów w swoich ramionach i ruszyła w kierunku krzesła z zamiarem jego zajęcia. Jednak krzesło, poruszone gwałtownie pulsującą magią Mii, przysunęło się z hukiem do biurka, jakby przyciągnięte magnesem. Umbridge zacisnęła z niezadowoleniem usta. – Jeśli chcecie znać moje zdanie, cały Departament Przestrzegania Magicznego Prawa musi przejść restrukturyzację.

Zarówno Umbridge, jak i Knot wydawali się całkowicie ignorować dłoń Mii spoczywającą niebezpiecznie blisko różdżki leżącej na biurku.

\- Przyjaźnię się z Bartemiuszem Crouchem, wiedziałaś o tym? – Obwieścił radośnie Knot. – Zaangażowany pracownik. W zeszłym tygodniu jadłem z nim obiad i z tego, co zrozumiałem, Crouch spodziewa się awansu w swoim departamencie. On na pewno zapanuje nad tym bałaganem.

Knot zawadiacko mrugnął jednym okiem, a Umbridge zaczerwieniła się. Mia poczuła mdłości. Zadecydowała w tym momencie, że już nigdy w życiu nic nie zje.

\- Khem, khem! – Odkaszlnęła głośno w sposób identyczny, jak wcześniej zrobiła to Umbridge, natychmiast ściągając na siebie uwagę dwójki obecnej w jej gabinecie. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, że państwu przerywam, ale wydaje mi się, że moje maleńkie biuro nie jest godne, żeby zasiedzieli się w nim tak _zacni_ przedstawiciele Ministerstwa Magii. Szczególnie, planując przyszłość całego czarodziejskiego świata.

Jej głos był słodziutki jak miód, bo zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeśli w tym momencie nie zapanuje nad swoją wściekłością, jej magia może wybuchnąć z taką siłą, że cały budynek stanie w płomieniach. Jakiś głosik z tyłu jej głowy – mocno przypominający głos Syriusza – szeptał, że może to nie jest taki zły pomysł.

Knot zerknął na mały, kieszonkowy zegarek, który złotym łańcuszkiem przyczepiony był do jego prążkowanych szat.

\- No, tak. Ma pani rację, panno Potter. Jeżeli zobaczy pani pannę… _Panią_ Greengrass, proszę jej powiedzieć, że chciałbym się umówić na spotkanie z Ministrem.

\- Oczywiście, panie Knot. Życzę miłego dnia.

\- Nawzajem.

Knot wyprowadził Dolores za drzwi, które zamknęły się za nimi z hukiem. Mia na odchodne wystawiła za nimi środkowy palec.

Laurel wydostała się ze schowka na miotły z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Mia Potter! Co za brzydki nawyk u takiej słodkiej czarownicy – rzuciła sarkastycznie, po czym opadła z wdziękiem na krzesło, które wcześniej Mia uratowała przed Umbridge.

W końcu napięcie Mii znalazło ujście.

\- Ta kobieta jest po prostu zła.

Laurel skinęła głową, w pełni zgadzając się z przyjaciółką.

\- Ona i Korneliuszek na siebie zasługują.

\- Fuj – Mii zebrało się na wymioty. – Nie nazywaj go tak.

Laurel roześmiała się, a wzrok jej jasnoniebieskich oczu padł na sporej wielkości szmaragd, zdobiący jej lewą dłoń.

\- Słyszałaś, jak się o mnie wyrażał? „Ta sprawa", mówił. Mam w nosie, czy moje małżeństwo z Hyperionem było zaaranżowane, czy nie, ale na pewno prędzej rzuciłabym na siebie Zaklęcie Zabijające niż dała się zobaczyć pod ramię z tą ropuchą.

\- Mówisz teraz o Knocie czy o Umbridge?

Laurel prychnęła.

\- Jesteś szalona. Na pewno zostałaś odpowiednio przydzielona?

Mia wzruszyła ramionami, przypominając sobie oburzenie Tiary Przydziału, kiedy zagroziła, że ją podpali.

\- Nie zawsze jestem stuprocentowo pewna. Ukrywałaś się wyłącznie przed Knotem? Wydawało mi się, że dzisiaj nastąpi włączenie nowego członka do Wizengamotu – zręcznie zmieniła temat.

Laurel wywróciła oczami, ale uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

\- To śmieszne. Hyperion nie ma jeszcze nawet dwudziestu pięciu lat, a jego ojciec już zmusza go do objęcia rodowego miejsca tylko dlatego, że on sam i moja wredna teściowa chcą wyjechać w jakieś spokojne miejsce. „W tym kraju rodzi się zbyt wiele szlam", jak mawia mój teść, a Hyperion udaje, że się z nim zgadza, bo tego się po nim oczekuje – Laurel potrząsnęła głową, dając ujście swojemu rozczarowaniu. – Zajmij rodowe miejsce, przejmij wszystkie interesy i wyprawiaj przyjęcia.

\- Wiedziałaś, na co się piszesz, kiedy wychodziłaś za Ślizgona – wytknęła jej Mia.

\- Ja _sama_ jestem Ślizgonką.

\- Jedną z niewielu, które uważam za przyjaciół. Więc nie przeginaj, wężu – Mia zachichotała, widząc, jak Laurel wytyka przekornie język. – Czy Hyperion naprawdę wierzy w tę anty-mugolską propagandę?

Wiedziała, że w przyszłości rodzina Greengrassów będzie się trzymała z daleka od wojny. Dafne i Astoria nigdy nie były wobec niej niemiłe, ale jednocześnie przyjaźniły się z takimi osobami, jak Pansy Parkinson. Dopiero po spotkaniu z Laurel Mia stwierdziła, że zażyłość Dafne, Astorii i Pansy mogła mieć swój początek w więziach rodzinnych. W końcu trzy dziewczyny były kuzynkami.

Laurel wzruszyła ramionami i westchnęła.

\- Może trochę. Ale Hyperion przyjaźnił się w szkole z chłopakiem urodzonym w rodzinie Mugoli, więc na pewno nie jest takim purystą jak jego ojciec i cała reszta wesołej trzódki.

\- A przypadkiem twój własny ojciec nie należy do wspomnianej trzódki?

\- Moja mama również. I Peneus. Podoba mi się to, że jestem czarną owcą rodziny. Przynajmniej mam urodę. Powinnaś zobaczyć czarownicę, którą poślubił mój brat. _Posy_ – na twarzy Laurel pojawił się grymas, a Mia zachichotała. – Najbrzydsza kobieta, jaką widziałam. Jej nos wygląda tak, jakby przeżył spotkanie ze szklaną ścianą.

 _Zaczekaj, aż zobaczysz, jak będzie wyglądać jej córka_ , pomyślała Mia.

\- Ty i mój chłopak byście się ze sobą dogadali.

Jej wzrok znowu przykuła sterta pergaminów, podpisana zarówno przez Dolores Umbridge, jak i Ministra Magii. Pod dwoma podpisami lśniła pieczęć Wizengamotu. W jaki sposób ta okrutna kobieta była w stanie przepchnąć te legislacje… Mia nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak ludzie mogli być tak nieczuli.

\- Wiesz, że nic z tym nie zrobisz – powiedziała Laurel. – Mówię o Umbridge. Okręciła sobie Ministra i cały Wizengamot wokół palca. Jeśli ktoś o tym wie, wiem właśnie ja. W końcu to ja wyznaczam terminy ich spotkań i mogę ci przyrzec, że Umbridge przynajmniej raz w tygodniu jest w jego gabinecie, całuje go po stópkach i podsuwa dokumenty do podpisu.

\- Nienawidzę jej. Kto by pomyślał… Prawo przeciwko wilkołakom.

\- Nie tylko wilkołakom. Słyszałam, jak ze sobą rozmawiali – Laurel ściszyła głos do szeptu. – Umbridge pisze legislacje przeciwko wszystkim grupom mieszańców. Również czarodziejom urodzonym w rodzinach Mugoli. Chociaż z jej strony to już podchodzi pod hipokryzję.

\- A to dlaczego?

\- Ona sama jest tylko pół-krwi czarownicą.

\- Słucham? – Oczy Mii rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. – Jesteś pewna?

Jej umysł wrócił do miesięcy, które spędziła przeglądając wszystkie prawa świata czarodziejów, które cały czas były w mocy – chociaż musiała przyznać, że niektóre całkowicie ignorowano – i przypomniała sobie jedno z nich. Czarodzieje czystej krwi rządzili światem magii do tego stopnia, że nawet pół-krwi czarodzieje byli uznawani za pomniejszy gatunek, zgodnie z niektórymi zapisami. Według starych praw, tacy ludzie nie mieli prawa głosu w sprawach kluczowych dla czarodziejskiego świata. Mia była pewna, że gdyby odwołała się do starych praw i tradycji, potrafiłaby udowodnić, że propaganda Umbridge przeciwko wilkołakom była aktem wojny jednego gatunku mieszańca wobec drugiego.

\- Pamiętasz, z kim rozmawiasz? – Laurel prychnęła, urażona. – Wiem o _wszystkim_ , co się dzieje w Ministerstwie. Moje biuro nosi zaszczytny tytuł stacji Plotka Centralna. Matką Umbridge była Mugolka. Chodzą słuchy, że gdzieś w świecie żyje jej brat, charłak.

\- Gdzieś w świecie? – Drążyła Mia. – Nie wiesz, gdzie?

Laurel potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

\- Nie. Ojciec Umbridge odszedł z Ministerstwa kilka lat temu, na długo po tym, jak wyrzucił swoją żonę i syna z powrotem do świata Mugoli.

\- Jak to możliwe, że nikt inny o tym nie wie?

\- Zobacz, jak ona się zachowuje. Wszystkim wmówiła, że jest czystej krwi.

Mia doskonale wiedziała, że Umbridge jest purystką krwi, przechwalającą się swoim pokrewieństwem z Selwynami – sugerowała tym, że jest czystej krwi, co było nielegalne. Dawne prawa czarodziejskiego świata stawiały ogromny nacisk na status krwi, co sprawiało, że Dolores musiała świadomie je łamać, przedstawiając się jako ktoś, kim nie była. Technicznie, nawet Mia miała wyższy status krwi niż Dolores, bo dzięki adopcji zmieniła się jej magiczna sygnatura.

\- Jej nastawienie do osób urodzonych w rodzinach Mugoli i mieszańców tylko umacnia przekonanie innych ludzi, że Umbridge jest czystej krwi. W dodatku ona zachowuje się jak ulubienica Ministra. Kto miałby odwagę zakwestionować jej słowa?

 _Harry będzie ją miał_ , pomyślała Mia.

\- Potrzebujemy nowego Ministra Magii.

Laurel westchnęła i przeczesała dłonią swoje długi, złociste loki. Zadrżała, kiedy jej pierścionek zaręczynowy z ogromnym szmaragdem wplątał się jej we włosy.

\- Nie jest taki zły. Chociaż przyznaję, że w kwestii Dementorów jest ekstremistą. Właśnie zażądał kolejnych do pilnowania Azkabanu – Mia nieświadomie zadrżała, kiedy Laurel mówiła o więzieniu. – Ale poza tym, nie mam nic przeciwko niemu.

Mia spojrzała na podpis Ministra na dokumentacji leżącej na biurku.

\- A ja mam, jeśli pozwala Umbridge uchwalać takie prawa.

\- Nie uważam, żeby jej na to _pozwalał_.

Mia spojrzała na przyjaciółkę ze zdumieniem.

\- Co masz na myśli? Przecież podpisuje się pod jej pomysłami.

\- Tak, ale musisz wiedzieć, że po każdym spotkaniu z panią Umbridge nasz Minister jest… - Zawahała się w poszukiwaniu najlepszego określenia. Mia widziała, jak kręcą się tryby w ślizgońskim umyśle przyjaciółki. – Odprężony i zgadza się na wszystko.

Mia zachłysnęła się.

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie. Pod _Imperiusem_?

Laurel skinęła głową, uważnie patrząc na zamknięte drzwi do gabinetu Mii.

\- Nie mogę tego udowodnić.

\- Nie – zgodziła się Mia. – Ale rzucone na nią podejrzenia mogą ją trochę wkurzyć.

\- Uważaj na siebie, Mia – ostrzegła ją Laurel, marszcząc czoło. – Ona ma naprawdę wysoko postawionych znajomych. Wy, Gryfoni, zawsze szarżujecie w kierunku niebezpieczeństwa bez namysłu.

Mia uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Uwierz mi, kiedy w końcu się wezmę za tę sukę, będę stuprocentowym, cwanym wężem – powiedziała, pewna siebie. – Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy bez przeszkód będę mogła wbić w nią pazury.

\- Mówiłam ci kiedyś, jak bardzo bawią mnie te krótkie rozmowy w twoim biurze? – Laurel oparła się wygodnie o oparcie krzesła i położyła zgrabne stópki na dokumentach pozostawionych przez Umbridge na biurku Mii.

Mia odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

\- Mówiłam ci kiedyś, jak dobrze mieć tak świetnie poinformowaną przyjaciółkę, jak ty?

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Reszta dnia Mii minęła dużo lepiej.

Po tym jak Laurel wróciła do swoich obowiązków sekretarki obecnego Ministra Magii, Mia zdecydowała się zarchiwizować dokumenty dostarczone przez Umbridge. Jednocześnie wyciągnęła z głębokich szuflad kilka pergaminów, które w przyszłości bardzo jej pomogą załatwić sukę.

Chwilę przed obiadem wpadł do niej Artur, ciekawy najnowszych plotek i Mia bardzo chętnie opowiedziała mu o swoim poranku. Korzystając z okazji, Artur opowiedział Mii o tym, na jakie silne mdłości cierpiała w ostatnim czasie Molly. Mia doradziła mu, żeby powiedział Molly, że powinna przestać jeść peklowaną wołowinę. A gdy Artur uniósł pytająco brew, Mia tylko odpowiedziała:

\- Twój syn nie znosi peklowanej wołowiny.

Artur ponownie powiedział Mii, że jest przekonany, iż tym razem urodzi mu się córka, ale dla pewności postanowił przekazać Molly radę przyjaciółki.

Kiedy w końcu wyszła z kominka w swoim mieszkaniu, najpierw otrzepała się z kurzu i popiołu, następnie odstawiła torbę na ziemię i zaczęła zdejmować wierzchnie odzienie.

\- Syriuszu! Remusie! Jest ktoś w domu?

Ruszyła w głąb apartamentu i na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Nie uwierzycie, co to był za dzień. Laurel przekazała mi garść informacji o tej wiedźmie, która próbuje przepchnąć…

Stanęła jak wryta, kiedy jej nos wychwycił w powietrzu znajomy, metaliczny zapach.

Jej oczy rozwarły się, dłoń chwyciła różdżkę i dziewczyna pognała korytarzem do swojej sypialni. Otworzyła drzwi i zachłysnęła się własnym oddechem. Uniosła dłonie do ust, jednocześnie upuszczając różdżkę.

Syriusz siedział na skraju ich łóżka. Skórę miał bladą, oczy były zamglone. Szaty Aurora, które zwykle miał na sobie, podobnie jak biały podkoszulek leżały skotłowane w nogach łóżka. Lily klęczała przed czarodziejem i wilgotną szmatką zmywała krew z jego ramion i klatki piersiowej.

Remus odwrócił się w jej stronę, kiedy wbiegła do sypialni, Lily podniosła wzrok, żeby spojrzeć na przyjaciółkę, ale oczy Syriusza pozostały skupione na bardzo odległym punkcie. Wyglądał tak, jakby nie był świadomy, że ktoś poza nim znajdował się w sypialni.

\- Mia… - Ostrzegł ją Remus. – Odsuń się. Syriuszowi nic nie jest.

Mia potrząsnęła głową, nie przyjmując tego do wiadomości. _Jak to, nic mu nie jest? Spójrz na niego!_ Żadne słowa jednak nie wyszły spomiędzy jej warg.

Remus wyprowadził ją za drzwi i zamknął je za nimi, pozwalając Lily zająć się Syriuszem. Objął Mię i odetchnął zapachem jej włosów, znajdujących się dokładnie pod jego nosem.

\- To nie była jego krew.

\- Co się stało? – Szepnęła, przerażona.

\- Misja Zakonu… Poszła bardzo, bardzo źle.

\- Kto?

Odsunął się od niej i otarł kciukiem kąciki swoich zaczerwienionych oczu.

\- Kilka osób zostało wysłanych, żeby mieć oko na informatora. Na kogoś, kogo chcieliśmy wykorzystać jako szpiega. Ale mieliśmy złe informacje. Nasz niedoszły szpieg zwrócił się przeciwko Zakonowi w najgorszym momencie, i… Pojawili się Śmierciożercy. Wpadliśmy w pułapkę.

Mia zadrżała.

\- Gdzie jest Jamie?

\- Ma się dobrze. Jest tylko trochę wstrząśnięty, ale czuje się dobrze. Lily i Rogacz uciekli tylko dlatego, że Frank i Alice ochraniali ich tyły. Syriusz… On… Wyciągnął Petera, ale…

Mia powoli odetchnęła.

\- Kto dzisiaj pracował z Peterem?

Remus głośno przełknął ślinę, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Mary.


	93. Ocaliłby ciebie?

Od tłumaczki: Przepraszam za ten dzień opóźnienia, ale ostatnio mam niewiele czasu na cokolwiek. Teraz będzie trochę lepiej.

Rozdział dość mroczny, co zostało już zapowiedziane na koniec poprzedniego. Mimo wszystko, życzę Wam jednak miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 93 – OCALIŁBY CIEBIE?

7 maja 1979 – wcześniej tego dnia

Syriusz nie ufał tej informacji, ale Moody nalegał, że muszą znaleźć szpiega dla Zakonu – kogoś, komu ufają zarówno Voldemort, jak i jego Śmierciożercy. Mieli niewiele opcji, szczególnie, że rekrutacja w szeregi Śmierciożerców ustała, przynajmniej na wyspach. Z tego powodu, kiedy Wilkes – znany poplecznik Czarnego Pana – pojawił się u Dumbledore'a, szukając schronienia i bezpieczeństwa, Zakon przyjął go z otwartymi ramionami. Pomimo przesłuchań prowadzonych pod wpływem Veritaserum i przy użyciu Legilimencji, Syriusz ani trochę nie ufał Wilkesowi. Powiedział wszystkim to samo, co zawsze powtarzał: raz Śmierciożerca, na zawsze Śmierciożerca. Moody prawie się zawahał, ale stwierdził, że taki idiota jak Wilkes nie obroni się zarówno przed Legilimencją, jak i Serum Prawdy.

Syriusz zastanawiał się, dlaczego mają złożyć swoje życia w rękach Wilkesa, skoro był takim idiotą.

\- Uspokój się, Black. Jesteś zbyt chętny do bitki.

Syriusz zignorował przytyk Kingsley'a, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na małym, niewyróżniającym się budynku. Brak oczywistego zagrożenia tylko działał mu na nerwy.

\- Nie ufam Wilkesowi. Wiem, że nasz wywiad potwierdza jego dezercję, ale uważam, że zbyt wiele ryzykujemy polegając na słowach _byłego_ Śmierciożercy.

\- Ludzie, z którymi ma się dzisiaj spotkać, nie noszą Mrocznych Znaków – zauważył łagodnie Kingsley, zawsze łagodzący nastroje wojowniczo nastawionych członków Zakonu. Nastroje, które w każdej chwili mogły wybuchnąć.

W tym roku stracili już pięcioro Aurorów w bezpośrednich starciach. Caradoc Dearborn zaginął dwa miesiące temu, tuż po tym, jak został zaatakowany razem z Dedalusem Diggle i Sturgisem Podmorem – dwaj ostatni nadal wracali do zdrowia w Klinice świętego Munga. Od tamtej pory nikt nie widział Dearborna. Zakon już stracił nadzieję na odnalezienie go żywego, szczególnie, że na całych Wyspach Brytyjskich ludzie znikali bez śladu, zarówno czarodzieje, jak i Mugole.

\- Świat nie jest podzielony na ludzi dobrych i Śmierciożerców – wymamrotał Syriusz pod nosem. – Ale i tak uważam, że oznaczony, czy nie, on nadal jest jednym z nich.

Kingsley skinął głową, rozumiejąc, co Syriusz ma na myśli.

\- Nawet, jeżeli _jest_ jednym z nich, to właśnie z tego powodu my tu jesteśmy. A on uważa, że nadzorują go wyłącznie Pettigrew i Macdonald.

Dokładnie to zostało powiedziane Wilkesowi.

Peter i Mary tworzyli najmniej onieśmielającą parę w Zakonie. Nawet starsi czarodzieje, tacy jak Dumbledore, Dorcas i Aberforth sprawiali wrażenie siły, z którą należy się liczyć. W ciągu ostatnich dni, Peter wyglądał tak, jakby nie był w stanie zawiązać własnych sznurowadeł, a Mary – pomimo swojego temperamentu – udoskonaliła swoją grę aktorską i wyglądała jak osoba, która nie stwarzała zagrożenia.

Wilkes został poinformowany, że w związku z jego spotkaniem z kilkoma osobami popierającymi Śmierciożerców, Peter i Mary będą go śledzić z niewielkiej odległości.

Syriusz zasugerował, że w budynku razem z Wilkesem powinna być dwójka Aurorów, ale został przegłosowany przez Zakon. Peter i Mary, chociaż oboje byli wystarczająco zdolni, byli najbardziej niegroźnymi przedstawicielami Zakonu i ich obecność uspokajała Wilkesa. Jeżeli mężczyzna grał na dwa fronty, przy nich mógł się nie pilnować tak bardzo i coś mogło mu się wyrwać, zdradzając jego zamiary. Moody chciał, żeby Aurorzy ulokowali się przed budynkiem, ostrzegając o zbliżających się ludziach. Jeżeli to była pułapka, Śmierciożercy najprawdopodobniej pojawią się na zewnątrz budynku. Ku wielkiej uldze Syriusza, Wilkesowi nie powiedziano, że James i Lily również podążali za nim, ukryci pod Peleryną Niewidką. Śmierciożerca nie był również świadomy, że Alice i Frank czekali przy tylnym wyjściu z budynku, ani że Syriusz i Kingsley obserwowali frontowe drzwi.

Kingsley poklepał Syriusza po ramieniu.

\- Musisz wyluzować, stary.

W odpowiedzi Syriusz warknął.

\- W środku jest dwójka moich najlepszych przyjaciół i dziewczyna, którą uważam za siostrę.

Czasami zastanawiał się, czy Peter nadal zalicza się do kręgu jego najbliższych przyjaciół. Od czasu zakończenia szkoły, Glizdogon powoli odseparowywał się od Huncwotów i ich przyjaźni na pewno nie pomógł fakt, że kiedy Remus był bliski śmierci, Syriusz Petera zaatakował. James zmusił ich do pogodzenia się i uściśnięcia sobie rąk, i pomimo udawania, że wszystko wróciło do normy, Syriusz nie czuł się już tak blisko związany z Peterem, jak w dzieciństwie. Prawdę mówiąc, ostatnimi czasy czuł się bardziej związany z Frankiem, niż z Glizdogonem. W tym momencie w głowie usłyszał zawiedziony głos Jamesa, mówiący mu, jakim jest złym przyjacielem i Syriusz obiecał sobie, że spędzi więcej czasu rozmawiając z Peterem.

\- Wszyscy mamy kogoś, na kim nam zależy, a kto ryzykuje na tej wojnie – powiedział Kingsley tonem, jaki Syriusz w tej chwili docenił. Miło było być sparowanym z kimś, kto brał swoją pracę na poważnie i jednocześnie nie ignorował opinii i uczuć Syriusza.

\- Głupotą jest odsuwać Remusa od tych misji.

Kingsley skinął głową.

\- Wiem. Ale znasz Moody'ego. Gdy raz mu coś nie pasuje…

\- Do kurwy nędzy, kiedy to się skończy? – Warknął Syriusz, poprawiając pozycję. – Chcę wracać do domu.

\- Do pięknej panny Mii? – Kingsley poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

Syriusz prychnął.

\- Zazdrosny?

\- Oczywiście – na twarzy Kingsley'a pojawił się uśmiech. – To niesamowita czarownica. Piękna, utalentowana i, tak między nami, nieco onieśmielająca.

Syriusz rzucił koledze mroczny uśmieszek.

\- Stary, nie masz pojęcia, do czego ona jest zdolna.

Jego myśli powróciły do ich ostatniej sprzeczki, która dotyczyła niepomytych naczyń. Syriusz oświadczył wtedy, że gdyby Mia zgodziła się na skrzata domowego, nie mieliby takich problemów. Wiedział, że ta sugestia podziała na nią jak płachta na byka i Mia zdecydowanie go nie zawiodła. Nacierał na nią i prowokował do takiego punktu, kiedy koniuszki jej włosów zaiskrzyły. Rzuciła wtedy w niego talerzem. W odwecie, Syriusz przerzucił sobie Mię przez ramię, zaniósł do ich sypialni i pozwolił się ukarać za swoje nastawienie i sprawianie problemów. Godzinę później, z powodu braku czystych naczyń, Syriusz zjadł całe opakowanie lodów truskawkowych ze swojej nowej ulubionej płaskiej powierzchni.

\- Kiedy zamierzasz się oświadczyć?

Poirytowany, Syriusz kopnął Kingsley'a w goleń.

\- Ty dupku. Plotkujesz gorzej niż Mary. Co każe ci w ogóle myśleć, że zamierzam się oświadczyć?

Kingsley roześmiał się.

\- Bo Potter się zaręczył.

\- Nie robię nic tylko dlatego, że James coś zrobił.

Kingsley tylko spojrzał na kolegę i uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Odwal się – mruknął Syriusz. – Nie robię. Ja jestem Aurorem, a on nie. Jestem w stanie podejmować swoje własne decyzje.

\- A jaka jest twoja decyzja w kwestii pewnej pięknej czarownicy?

\- To nie twój… - Nagle Syriusz obrócił się i zmrużonymi oczami zaczął czego wypatrywać. Jego czuły słuch zaalarmował go. Przez brudną szybę, dostrzegł czerwony błysk zaklęcia. – Widziałeś to?

Obaj Aurorzy z impetem wbiegli do budynku i ich oczom ukazali się nie nieoznakowani sympatycy polityki Voldemorta, ale zamaskowani, doskonale wyszkoleni Śmierciożercy, rzucający niebezpiecznymi klątwami na prawo i lewo. Nigdzie nie było widać ani Petera, ani Mary. Również Wilkes zniknął im z oczu.

Zamiast nich, Syriusz ujrzał Jamesa i Lily walczących z czterema uzbrojonymi Śmierciożercami. Usłyszawszy szalony śmiech dobiegający spod jednej maski, domyślił się, że wśród atakujących jest Bellatrix. Spod innej maski wystawały jasne, proste włosy. Na ich widok Syriusz warknął.

\- Malfoy!

\- Longbottomowie, pomóżcie Potterowi i Evans – rozkazał Kingsley. Nagle przed oczami Syriusza zmaterializowali się Frank i Alice. – Black, znajdź Pettigrewa i Macdonald.

Syriusz skinął głową, mimo iż wszystko w jego duszy nakazywało mu zostać u boku Jamesa. Widział, jak Alice i Frank włączyli się do walki, jak chroniąc nawzajem swoje plecy, zbliżali się do Jamesa i Lily. Dopiero wtedy Syriusz zauważył, że dwóch z czterech atakujących Śmierciożerców wcale nie bierze udziału w walce. Jeden celował klątwami tak daleko poza pole bitwy, że Syriusz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem przeciwnik nie widzi jakiegoś członka Zakonu, o którym on nie był poinformowany. Drugi celował zdecydowanie lepiej, trzymał różdżkę w znajomy sposób, ale z miejsca, w którym stał Syriusz wyglądało to tak, jakby ten Śmierciożerca odbijał wszystkie klątwy, które Lucjusz i Bellatrix posyłali w kierunku Jamesa i Lily.

\- Nie stój tak, ty idioto! – Wrzasnął Malfoy na najdrobniejszego Śmierciożercę. Wyciągnął lewą dłoń i złapał swojego towarzysza za szyję, tuż poniżej maski, po czym rzucił go gwałtownie w kierunku drzwi.

Kiedy maska mężczyzny uderzyła o kant drzwi, złamała się na dwie części i spadła z jego twarzy. Oczy Syriusza rozszerzyły się. Identyczne szare tęczówki wbiły się w jego twarz.

\- Syriusz – szepnął Regulus, a jego twarz pobladła.

\- Ty! – Warknął Syriusz i skierował różdżkę przeciwko swojemu młodszemu bratu. Otworzył usta ze zdumienia, kiedy na obnażonym nagle przedramieniu zauważył Mroczny Znak. Żołądek Syriusza wywinął koziołka i chłopak rzucił niewerbalne Zaklęcia Ogłuszające. – Regulusie, ty cholerny dupku!

\- Syriuszu, przestań! – Błagał Regulus, rzucając Zaklęcie Tarczy.

\- Ty sukinsynu! – Syriusz rzucił się do przodu, zapominając, że jego zadaniem było odszukanie Petera i Mary. Nie był w stanie myśleć logicznie. Przed jego oczami przesuwały się obrazy Lily wpadającej do Czarnego Jeziora i Mii wdmuchującej w jej płuca życiodajne powietrze. Widział Śmierciożerców otaczających jego własne zakrwawione ciało w salonie rezydencji przy Grimmauld i słyszał Walburgę błagającą Voldemorta, żeby oszczędziła _Regulusa_. Widział bliznę Mii – _Szlama_ – wyciętą na jej przedramieniu.

Czerwona mgiełka wdarła się w jego pole widzenia i otumaniła jego umysł.

\- Do diabła, Syriuszu! – Krzyknął Regulus, unikając zaklęć brata. Jego drobna postać i refleks szukającego pomagały mu w pojedynkowaniu się, a brak kontroli Syriusza nie pomagał z kolei w celności. – Przestań! Muszę ci… Ty głupi, bezmyślny… Syriuszu! Ktoś was zdradził!

\- Bez jaj! – Syriusz warknął i rzucił się na Regulusa, powalając go na ziemię. Ich różdżki upadły na podłogę.

Regulus nadal odpierał ataki brata i unikał jego pięści.

\- Przestań! Bracie, mogę wyjaśnić…

\- Nie jestem twoim pierdolonym bratem! – Wrzasnął Syriusz i posłał zaciśniętą pięść prosto w nos Regulusa. Z satysfakcją poczuł pod swoimi kosteczkami pękającą chrząstkę. Zostawił krwawiącego chłopaka na podłodze, wstał i bezgłośnie przyzwał swoją różdżkę.

\- Zaczekaj! – Błagał Regulus, patrząc na Syriusza bezsilnym wzrokiem.

Syriusz zawahał się na ułamek sekundy, co dało Regulusowi czas na odzyskanie swojej różdżki i rzucenie kolejnego Zaklęcia Tarczy.

\- To nie to, o czym… Kurwa, przestań mnie atakować, ty dupku! Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że chcę od nich odejść i mam informacje, które będą cenne dla twojego Zakonu.

Syriusza mocno zaskoczyły te słowa, ale nie wziął ich sobie do serca. _Raz Śmierciożerca, na zawsze Śmierciożerca._

\- Ty tchórzliwy gnojku! Najpierw dołączasz do pierdolonych Śmierciożerców, a gdy ich zachowanie cię przerasta, chcesz się wycofać. No co? Było inaczej, niż podczas torturowania członka własnej rodziny w jego własnym domu? Myślałeś, że to był blef? Że Bellatrix się wtedy nudziła? Nie! Właśnie tak postępują! Właśnie tak _ty_ postępujesz! _Drętwota_!

\- _Protego_! Ja tak nie postępuję! Ja nigdy… - Regulus obniżył różdżkę. – Nie chciałem… Nie chcę tego dłużej robić. Syriuszu, chcę odejść.

Trzęsąc się z wściekłości, Syriusz walczył sam ze sobą. Przed nim stał Regulus, Śmierciożerca, jego młodszy braciszek. Nie uśmiechał się arogancko, jak miał w zwyczaju, ale patrzył na niego ze strachem. Syriusz nie mógł połączyć tego wyrazu twarzy z Mrocznym Znakiem wypalonym na jego ramieniu. Ruszył do ataku, ale powstrzymał go widok srebrzystej linii na karku Regulusa. Usłyszał w głowie słowa Mii.

 _„Zaleczyłam ranę na jego karku i powiedziałam mu, żeby zdobył trochę Wywaru z Dyptamu, to nie będzie blizny. Tak, Syriuszu. Uzdrowiłam twojego brata i powiedziałam mu, w jaki sposób nie zostanie mu blizna. Może wiesz, jaki ja mam stosunek do blizn."_

 _Dlaczego Mia uzdrowiła Regulusa?_

Ten moment, kiedy ona okazała Ślizgonowi serce sprawił, że Syriusz zaczął w siebie wątpić.

\- Zejdź mi z oczu albo cię zabiję – powiedział w końcu niskim, niebezpiecznym tonem.

Regulus otworzył szerzej oczy, widząc, że Syriusz się wycofuje. I zamiast zaatakować, czego spodziewał się Syriusz, młodszy Black również odpuścił i obniżył różdżkę.

\- Udowodnię ci to. Naprawdę. A w międzyczasie… Powiedz, proszę, Evans, że mi przykro – powiedział szybko i Aportował się w chmurze czarnego dymu.

\- Kurwa mać! – Wrzasnął wściekły na siebie Syriusz i odwrócił się w kierunku walczących. – Peter! Mary!

Zerknął przez ramię i zauważył Lily oraz Alice rzucające wymyślne klątwy w kierunku Lucjusza i Bellatrix. Za ich plecami podkradali się trzej kolejni Śmierciożercy. Nigdzie nie widział Jamesa ani Franka i już chciał wyruszyć na poszukiwania swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, gdy usłyszał głos Petera.

\- Łapo! Pomóż mi!

Syriusz obrócił się i zauważył głowę przyjaciela wychylającą się z małego pokoiku. Ściana tego pokoju została zniszczona już wcześniej i Black bez wahania przebiegł przez dziurę, schylając głowę w uniku przed śmiercionośnym zaklęciem. Kiedy uważnie przyjrzał się Peterowi i Mary, cała krew odpłynęła z jego twarzy.

Peter wyglądał, jakby miał zwymiotować, kiedy tak trzymał ciało Mary w ramionach. Po jego brudnej twarzy spływały łzy. Mary obficie krwawiła, jej skóra przybrała barwę popiołu. Jej ciałem wstrząsały drgawki, a jej powieki raz się unosiły, raz opadały, gdy dziewczyna traciła i odzyskiwała przytomność. W tych rzadkich chwilach przytomności próbowała wyrwać się z uścisku Petera, prawdopodobnie chcąc wrócić do walki. Mary zawsze miała duszę wojowniczki. Jej różdżka jednak leżała niedaleko stopy Petera, złamana na pół. Syriusz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przyjaciółka zniszczyła swoją broń w momencie, gdy coś rozwaliło ścianę.

\- Łapo… Pomóż. O… Oni uderzyli ją… - Peter jąkał się, patrząc na dziewczynę w swoich ramionach. – O…Ona jest w szoku.

\- Mary? – Syriusz klęknął obok dziewczyny i delikatnie ujął jej twarz w dłonie. – Mary, kochanie, spójrz na mnie.

Uśmiechnął się, kiedy uniosła powieki i spojrzała na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami.

\- Witaj z powrotem, piękna. Trzymaj się, dobrze? Sprowadzę pomoc. Pete, co się stało?

\- W… Wilkes. Pułapka.

\- Gdzie on jest? – Z ust Syriusza wyrwał się warkot.

\- Gdzieś tam – Peter wskazał dłonią kolejną zniszczoną ścianę, za którą znajdowało się następne pomieszczenie. – Próbowałem, ale… Ale…

\- W porządku, stary – Syriusz poklepał Petera po plecach. – Zmywaj się stąd. Będę cię osłaniał.

Zerknął w miejsce, gdzie toczyła się najzagorzalsza walka i zauważył, że Lucjusz i Bellatrix zniknęli, zostawiając na miejscu wyłącznie trójkę nowych Śmierciożerców. Wszyscy trzej przestali walczyć i tylko rozglądali się wokół siebie. Jamesa, Lily, Alice, Franka i Kingsley'a nie było.

\- Wznieśli osłony przeciwko Aportacji – wymamrotał Peter. – Przepuszczają tylko ich. Wiem, bo próbowaliśmy uciekać, kiedy tylko Wilkes zwrócił się przeciwko nam.

Mary próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale Peter jej szybko przerwał.

\- Cichutko… Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wilkes uderzył Mary, a wtedy ktoś… - Peter uniósł lewe ramię i Syriusz dostrzegł ziejącą ranę na jego przedramieniu.

\- No, dobrze – Syriusz delikatnie przejął Mary od Petera i ułożył ją na ziemi, tuż przy ścianie. Krzyknęła z bólu i Black zmarszczył brwi. – Pete, uciekaj. Wyjdź poza osłony. Ja wyciągnę stąd Mary,

\- _Ja_ mogę ją zabrać – zaprotestował Peter.

\- Nie, Glizdogonie. Jesteś ranny. Możesz ją upuścić. Po prostu stąd zjeżdżaj – Syriusz zaczął się irytować, widząc wahanie Petera. – No, już!

Trzymając różdżkę wysoko w dłoni, obserwował, jak Peter ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Trójka pozostałych Śmierciożerców gdzieś znikła i Syriusz przestał się martwić, w jaki sposób ich wyminie. Ale na widok uciekającego Petera do akcji wkroczył Wilkes, do tej pory ukrywający się w małym pokoju, przylegającym do głównego pola walki. Wilkes zmrużonymi oczami spojrzał na wycofującego się Glizdogona.

\- Pettigrew! – Wrzasnął, celując różdżką w plecy Petera. – Ty cholerny krecie!

\- _Avada Kedavra_! – Krzyknął Syriusz i czubek jego różdżki rozjaśnił się oślepiającą zielenią, kiedy Zaklęcie Zabijające uderzało w pierś Śmierciożercy grożącego jego przyjacielowi. Ciało Wilkesa upadło na ziemię, a Syriusz poczuł mdłości. Jego kolana poddały się i sam osunął się na podłogę. Z szoku wyrwał go dopiero widok drżącego ciała Mary.

\- S… Syriuszu…

\- Mary, na Merlina, tak mi przykro – powiedział, ponownie układając ją w swoich ramionach, próbując ją wydostać z tego piekła. Kiedy wstał, dziewczyna krzyknęła z bólu, a on zauważył, że rana na jej brzuchu krwawi mocniej, niż przypuszczał. Ona i Peter musieli zostać zaatakowani w momencie, kiedy przekroczyli próg budynku, żeby straciła tak wiele krwi.

\- Syr… Syriuszu… Pułapka…

\- Wiem – zamrugał powiekami, żeby odpędzić łzy. Chciał ją zanieść w bezpieczne miejsce, chociaż sam nie wiedział, gdzie ono mogłoby się znajdować. – Wiem. Wilkes nas zdradził. Tak mi przykro, Mary. Ja… Nie wiem, co mam robić.

Niósł ją spokojnym, stabilnym krokiem przez podłogę pokrytą gruzem i szkłem. Kierował się do wyjścia.

\- P… Peter – szepnęła Mary. – Peter…

\- Wszystko w porządku – Syriusz pochylił się nad nią i ucałował jej czoło. Zauważył, jak chłodna była jej skóra. – Peter się stąd wydostał. Zranił się w ramię. Poza tym nic mu się nie stało.

W oczach Mary pojawiły się łzy. Ponownie krzyknęła z bólu.

\- N… Nie. Peter… Pułapka…

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

9 maja 1979

 _Pozostało 193.457 ziarenek piasku._

Mia nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego śmierć Mary tak bardzo ją zaskoczyła. Mimo tego, że dziewczyna była bliską przyjaciółką Huncwotów, Mia przecież _wiedziała_ , że Mary ginie podczas wojny. Czarownica jej pokroju nie pozwoliłaby, żeby Harry'ego wychowywali Petunia i Vernon Dursley. Nie, Mary musiała zginąć. Mia przecież powinna była być na to przygotowana. Była pewna, że gdzieś w swoim umyśle wiedziała, ale zdecydowała się odrzucić tę wiedzę i żyć w nieświadomości. Znała nazwiska wszystkich osób, które nie przeżyją tej wojny.

Zamiast tego, skupiła się na osobach, które przeżyją.

Na Syriuszu i Remusie.

Na _Harrym_.

Syriusza zaczęły męczyć koszmary senne, bezpośredni rezultat śmierci Mary i swojego pierwszego zabójstwa. Moody był z niego dumny, bo młody Auror bez wahania wyeliminował Śmierciożercę, który w dodatku okazał się szpiegiem, jednocześnie chroniąc swoich przyjaciół. Wielu członków Zakonu gratulowało mu jego postawy, ale Mia widziała, że to, co uczynił, zniszczyło coś w jego duszy.

Następnego dnia po katastrofie, Kingsley wpadł do ich mieszkania, żeby porozmawiać z Syriuszem. Mia była mu za to niewypowiedzianie wdzięczna, bo cokolwiek powiedział mu starszy Auror, pozwoliło Syriuszowi podnieść się z dna, które okupował. Był przecież Aurorem i trwała wojna. Ludzie ginęli na wojnie. Czasami stawałeś przed wyborem: zabij albo sam zgiń. Mia o tym wiedziała. To właśnie _Syriusz_ jej to wszystko uświadomił, kiedy ona pogrążyła się w ciemności po tym, jak przypadkiem zabiła starszego Crabbe'a podczas ostatniej bitwy w roku 1998.

W przeciwieństwie do Dorei i Charlusa, czy innych ludzi, których stracili na tej wojnie, Mary nie miała mieć oficjalnego pogrzebu. Była jedyną ofiarą tamtego dnia i Śmierciożercy na pewno o tym wiedzieli. A ponieważ Mary nie miała w tym momencie żadnej rodziny, za jej pochówek odpowiedzialny był Zakon Feniksa. Oficjalny pogrzeb z pewnością przyciągnąłby niechcianą uwagę i zakończyłby się serią zgonów.

James, Syriusz, Remus i Peter zaproponowali, że oni ją pochowają. Syriusz i Peter chcieli to zrobić samodzielnie, bo obaj byli przy niej, kiedy umierała, ale James i Remus zaoferowali swoje wsparcie dla przyjaciół.

\- Lily i Alice nie idą – powiedział Syriusz, kiedy Mia pomagała mu założyć jego pelerynę podróżną. – Frank i Alice będą z Moodym w Ministerstwie, żeby odwrócić od nas uwagę. Lily również.

Mia to rozumiała.

\- Tak będzie najlepiej. Nie chcę, żebyście to robili, ale… Mówimy przecież o Mary. Ktoś musi dopilnować, że zostanie godnie pochowana.

\- Gdy już złapiemy wszystkich drani, którzy są za to odpowiedzialni, wyprawimy jej oficjalny pogrzeb – obiecał Remus, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Syriusza. – Na razie musimy się nią zająć sami. Jej najbliższa rodzina nie żyje, a dalsi krewni nie wiedzieli o jej powiązaniach z Zakonem. Na pewno chcesz zostać sama?

\- Na pewno – skłamała. – Sam powiedziałeś, że to nie jest jej oficjalny pogrzeb, a wyłącznie pochówek w ziemi. Kiedy wojna się skończy, będziemy mieli czas, żeby rozpaczać… Nad _wszystkimi_ , których straciliśmy. W międzyczasie, musimy się przystosowywać do sytuacji, żyć dalej i walczyć.

Syriusz rzucił jej uśmiech przepełniony smutkiem, po czym pochylił się nad nią i ucałował kącik jej ust.

\- Moja waleczna dziewczyna.

\- Jesteście gotowi? – Zapytał James, wychodząc z kominka. Chwilę później w ich mieszkaniu pojawił się Peter.

Remus skinął głową i spojrzał na Glizdogona.

\- Jak tam twoje ramię, Pete?

Peter dotknął lekko obandażowanego przedramienia.

\- Już lepiej, dzięki. Uzdrowiciele mówią, że takie rany bardzo długo się goją. Ta może nigdy się nie zagoić. Musiała we mnie uderzyć jakaś mroczna klątwa.

Jego wodniste oczka skierowały się ku odsłoniętemu ramieniu Mii, na którym wyraźnie widniało wyryte słowo _Szlama_. Przestała się przejmować ukrywaniem swoich blizn, szczególnie, kiedy wiedziała, że spotka Petera.

Syriusz westchnął.

\- Powinniśmy się zbierać. Chcę już to mieć za sobą.

Czterech czarodziejów odwróciło się jednocześnie w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Peter – zawołała za Glizdogonem Mia. – Możesz zostać chwilę dłużej? Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać.

Zdenerwowany Peter spojrzał na Syriusza.

\- W porządku – szepnął Black. – Ona chce ci tylko podziękować za to, co zrobiłeś dla Mary.

Syriusz poklepał przyjaźnie Petera po plecach i spojrzał na Mię, która słodko się do nich uśmiechała.

\- No jasne – wymamrotał Peter. – Idźcie przodem. Niedługo do was dołączę.

\- Kocham cię, kotku – Syriusz uśmiechnął się do swojej dziewczyny i wszedł w zielone płomienie.

Mia odpowiedziała szczerym uśmiechem.

\- Też cię kocham.

James pochylił się nad nią i pocałował ją w policzek.

\- Kocham cię, Mia.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Jamie.

\- Kocham cię, Mia – rzucił Remus, przechodząc obok niej i całują w czubek głowy.

\- Też cię kocham.

Po wyjściu trzech Huncwotów między Mią i Peterem zaległa cisza. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w gasnące zielone płomienie.

\- To dziwne, nieprawdaż? – Powiedziała, a jej ton nagle stał się zimny i obcy. – Czułeś to? Ten ogrom miłości? Oni zawsze tacy byli. Od pierwszej chwili, kiedy Potterowie mnie adoptowali Jamie był obok mnie, pierwszy do okazywania uczucia i nazywania mnie swoją siostrą. Syriusz też był obok mnie, pomógł mi się podnieść z ulicy, kiedy zdarłam sobie skórę z kolana. Remus bał się mi zaufać, a jednak chciał to zrobić całym sercem. To właśnie jest _miłość_. To jest rodzina.

Peter uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

\- Tak, masz rację.

\- Nie jesteś częścią tej rodziny, Peter.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

\- Słu… Słucham?

Mia powoli do niego podeszła. Nie była teraz lwicą, zaganiającą gazelę. Była żmiją, czającą się na swoją ofiarę w wysokiej trawie. Nie napadła na niego z zaciśniętymi pięściami, jak kiedy zaatakowała Dracona czy Snape'a. Działała subtelnie. Była w końcu córką Dorei Potter. To nie jej _ugryzienie_ było śmiertelne, a jej jad.

\- Czego nie rozumiem, to tego, że dano ci szansę. Masz rodziców czystej krwi, a w dodatku wyłącznie _jedno_ z nich ma jakiekolwiek powiązania z Czarną Magią. Na początku ci to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało, prawda? Nie. Zawsze byłeś chciwym, samolubnym małym człowiekiem, który zadowalał potężniejszych od siebie, aby zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo.

Z każdym krokiem, jaki robiła w jego stronę, Peter instynktownie się cofał.

\- Przez cały ten czas, jaki spędziliśmy w Hogwarcie, obserwowałam cię. Widziałam, jak padasz do stóp mojemu bratu, jak pławisz się w cieniu podziwu, jakim obdarzony był Syriusz, jak cieszysz się z przyjaźni Remusa. I jednocześnie krzywiłeś się, bo Remus jest wilkołakiem, a ja i Lily jesteśmy szlamami.

Peter drgnął, słysząc to obraźliwe słowo.

\- Ja… Mia, ja nie… - Kontynuował cofanie do momentu, kiedy jego plecy uderzyły w mur kominka.

Sięgnęła do jego twarzy i odsunęła pieszczotliwym ruchem kosmyk włosów, który opadł na jego oczy. Jednocześnie patrzyła na niego, jakby był karaluchem, którego trzeba zgnieść obcasem.

\- Boisz się? Czy zacząłeś się zastanawiać, ile było do tej pory okazji, kiedy mogłam cię skrzywdzić? Pomyślałeś może, że dolałam ci wolno działającej trucizny do drinka?

Peter szeroko otworzył oczy.

\- Wiesz, że jestem do tego zdolna. W szkole bardzo często dolewałam czegoś do napojów pozostałych uczniów. A może zastanawiasz się, czy nie podam ci za chwilę mojego Tele-Świstoklika? Może w końcu… _W końcu_ … Nakarmiłam jednym wielką kałamarnicę? Potrafisz pływać? – Jej usta nagle wykrzywił arogancki, niebezpieczny uśmiech. – Potrafisz się wydostać z wnętrza bestii?

\- Ja… Muszę już iść – wyjąkał. Drżał na całym ciele.

\- Tak. Pochować Mary.

Westchnęła i cofnęła się o krok.

Peter odetchnął z ulgą i rozluźnił nieco napięte mięśnie.

\- Bo przecież jesteś odpowiedzialny za jej pochówek, prawda? – Powiedziała nagle, ponownie patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Mugol, szlama albo zdrajca krwi. To są propozycje ofiary. Jak tam twoja rana, Peter?

\- Nie! – Wrzasnął i próbował się odsunąć, ale Mia zdążyła chwycić jego ramię. Jej palce mocno zagłębiły się w bandaż.

\- Potrzebuję różdżki, żeby go tu wezwać, czy wystarczy po prostu dotknąć znaku? – Ścisnęła mocniej, a z oczu Petera pociekły łzy bólu. – Myślę, że potrzeba różdżki. Zwykły dotyk musi za to piekielnie boleć.

Ponownie zacisnęła dłonie i poczuła mroczną satysfakcję, gdy pod Peterem ugięły się kolana.

\- Pozwól, że zapytam jeszcze raz, _Glizdogonie_. Boisz się?

Spojrzał jej w oczy i skinął głową.

\- T… Tak. Proszę, Mia…

 _To byłoby takie łatwe_ , pomyślała. _Stoi tu, przede mną. Zabić go. Zabić go. Zabić tak, jak zabił Cedryka. Tak, jak zabił Mary_.

Mia jeszcze raz powtórzyła w swojej głowie równania numerologiczne. Jeżeli Glizdogon zginie, nie zostanie Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Zostanie nim ktoś _inny_. Nie Syriusz, bo to właśnie Syriusz zaproponuje zamianę. _Ktoś równie niegodny zaufania? A jeśli zmienią plany jeszcze drastyczniej? Jeśli Voldemort przybędzie wcześniej? Jeśli Lily nie będzie przy Harrym, żeby go bronić? Jeśli zamiast niej zginie Harry?_

 _Co jeśli? A jeśli? A może?_

 _Nie._

Mia wiedziała, że nie może tego uczynić. Obiecała, że Harry będzie bezpieczny. Obiecała Jamesowi. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że ona utraci wszystko inne, Harry miał żyć. Nie potrafiła nikogo zabić z zimną krwią. Nie w ten sposób. Nawet gdy chodziło o Petera Pettigrew.

 _Każda podjęta przez nas decyzja jest predestynowana. Podróż w czasie niczego nie zmieni._

 _Co ma się wydarzyć, na pewno się wydarzy, nieważne jak._

\- Gdybym zdecydowała świadomie _nie zabijać_ cię w tym momencie, czy stworzyłoby to między nami Dług Życia? – Zapytała, puszczając jego ramię. Postanowiła zignorować fakt, że przytrzymał je przy swojej klatce piersiowej bardzo znajomym ruchem. – Nie. Zapewne nie. Ale zastanawiam się… Gdybym zdecydowała się ciebie jednak zabić za to, co zrobiłeś… Za to, co będziesz przez cały czas robił… Czy on by cię ocalił? Czy Voldemorta obchodzisz na tyle, żeby interweniować?

Z jej gardła wydobył się warkot, kiedy zobaczyła, że drgnął, gdy wypowiedziała to imię.

\- Nie waż się tak reagować, ty śmierdzący tchórzu!

\- Przepraszam, Mia – wymamrotał przez łzy. – Byłem… Nie rozumiesz… Bardzo mi przykro.

\- Mi również. Przykro mi, bo miałam swój udział w twojej przemianie w potwora – spojrzała na niego z obrzydzeniem. – Może gdybym była dla ciebie przyjaciółką, uratowałabym cię, ale coś mi mówi, że byłeś skazany od samego początku. Syriusza wychowali puryści krwi i walczył z ich naukami całe swoje życie. Remus jest sklasyfikowany przez Ministerstwo jako niebezpieczny mieszaniec, a jednak jest najwrażliwszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam. Jamie jest potężniejszy niż daje to po sobie poznać, a jednocześnie jest wcielonym dobrem. Ich wszystkich mogłeś stawiać sobie za wzór. Na nich mogłeś polegać i ich prosić o pomoc. A jednak…

Potrząsnęła głową i spojrzała w bok.

\- Mia…

\- Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie, Glizdogonie. Nie ufam ci. I z jakiegoś dziwacznego powodu, którego mogą się wyłącznie domyślać bogowie, zdecydowałam się ciebie jeszcze nie zabijać – czuła, jak jej magia burzy się pod skórą jej palców. – Jesteś tchórzem i zdrajcą. Dla mnie nie istniejesz. Po tym, jak pochowasz Mary i udasz, że płaczesz nad jej utratą… Po tym, jak udasz, że nie jesteś jej mordercą… Odsuniesz się ode mnie i mojej rodziny, albo dokończę to, co zaczęłam cztery lata temu we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Nie mogła powstrzymać Petera Pettigrew przed zdradzeniem swojego brata i jego rodziny. Ale nie musiała patrzeć na jego twarz przy śniadaniu, udając, że nie wie, jak potoczą się losy Lunatyka, Glizdogona, Łapy i Rogacza.

 _Pozostało 193.439 ziarenek piasku._


	94. Lew, wąż i kobra

Od tłumaczki: Ten rozdział jest dość chaotyczny, ale właściwie nie mógł być inaczej napisany przez Autorkę. Porusza dość trudne tematy w życiach naszych młodych bohaterów. Obiecuję, że kilka kolejnych rozdziałów będzie przyjemniejsze. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 94 – LEW, WĄŻ I KOBRA

25 czerwca 1979

 _Pozostało 124.220 ziarenek piasku._

Mia siedziała przy małym biurku w banku Gringotta. Była wyczerpana. W banku przebywała od rana i zanim gobliny w ogóle dopuściły ją do jej własnego skarbca, oprowadzono ją dokładnie po wielu gabinetach. Goblin, który jej towarzyszył w przenoszeniu niektórych swoich ruchomości do głównego skarbca Potterów, Gornuk, znikał aż trzynaście razy, żeby przedyskutować jej plany z przynajmniej czterema różnymi przełożonymi. Zapisała sobie w myślach, że gdyby kiedyś przyszło jej do głowy pracować w Departamencie Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, na pewno nie zatrudni się w Biurze Łącznika z Goblinami. Pokłady cierpliwości Mii Potter były zdecydowanie mniejsze niż Hermiony Granger.

Winiła za to Huncwotów.

Harry i Ron przynajmniej jej słuchali – raz czy dwa.

\- Panno Potter, czy na pewno chce pani dodać pana Remusa Johna Lupina jako współwłaściciela pani skarbca? Pozwoli mu to na dostęp, deponowanie i korzystanie ze wszystkich środków tam zgromadzonych, zarówno czarodziejskich, mugolskich, jak i _wyprodukowanych przez gobliny_ – przy ostatnich słowa Gornuk skrzywił się znacząco.

\- Tak. I zgodnie z moją wolą, w przypadku mojej śmierci skarbiec zostanie całkowicie przepisany na jego nazwisko. Nie będą potrzebne żadne dodatkowe wnioski. Nie będzie żadnych restrykcji.

Gornuk skinął głową i kontynuował wypełnianie niezliczonej ilości dokumentów.

Mia ziewnęła i czekała, jednocześnie rozmyślając o poradzie Pandory. Ona będzie pieśnią feniksa. Przyniesie nadzieję i odwagę tym, którzy ich potrzebują. Do tej pory udało jej się usunąć Petera z równania, co poskutkowało tym, że ona sama była osobą dużo milszą dla całego otoczenia. Pomogła Alice i Frankowi poradzić sobie z bólem, którego w przyszłości doświadczą z rąk Lestrange'ów i Barty'ego Croucha juniora. A teraz czekała w banku Gringotta na przekazanie prawa własności swojego skarbca na nazwisko Remusa, jedynej osoby, która w przyszłości może go potrzebować.

Po śmierci Jamesa i Lily, z Syriuszem w Azkabanie, Remus zostanie z niczym. Charlus i Dorea w przeszłości dokonywali miesięcznych wpłat do skarbca Remusa, ale w momencie, kiedy Remus sam zaczął kontrolować swoje finanse i zauważył, że James kontynuuje to, co rozpoczęli jego rodzice, zrobił przyjacielowi awanturę, od której Mii uszy zwiędły, a która zbliżyła się niebezpiecznie blisko kruchego ego obu mężczyzn. Remus zgodził się, żeby Mia i Syriusz zajmowali się rachunkami za mieszkanie i jedzenie, ale jeżeli chcieli mu podarować coś więcej, ignorował ich przy każdej możliwej okazji. Postępując w tej sposób, gdyby Mia została uznana za zmarłą – albo na skutek rzeczywistej śmierci, albo na skutek swojego powrotu do roku 1998 – Remus będzie mógł o siebie zadbać. Nie mógł przecież odrzucić jej ostatniego życzenia, jakim było podarowanie mu pieniędzy na przeżycie kolejnych piętnastu, dwudziestu lat.

Kiedy tak siedziała, rozmyślając, jak najlepiej poinformować Remusa o swoich planach, poczuła, jak coś się rozgrzewa w okolicach jej mostka. Ignorując dziwne spojrzenie, jakie posłał jej goblin, sięgnęła pod swoją bluzkę i wyciągnęła zaczarowany Galeon, zawieszony na łańcuszku, który lata temu dostała na święta Bożego Narodzenia od Jamesa. Nikt od lat nie używał go do przesyłania wiadomości, więc zaczęła panikować, czytając napisy.

 _Wracaj do domu. RL._

Natychmiast odpisała.

 _Co się dzieje? MP._

Po chwili otrzymała bardzo wyraźną odpowiedź.

 _Syriusz. RL._

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Remusie? Syriuszu? – Krzyknęła Mia w momencie, kiedy wypadła z kominka. Rzuciła na podłogę swoją torebkę i pelerynę podróżną, i ruszyła przed siebie w poszukiwaniu obu mężczyzn. Nie znalazłszy żadnego z nich, poczuła, jak jej płuca ściska panika, która odpuściła dopiero w momencie, gdy przez frontowe drzwi do mieszkania wszedł jej najlepszy przyjaciel. – Remusie, co się dzieje? Gdzie jest Syriusz?

Remus położył dłonie na jej ramionach i odetchnął głęboko.

\- Uspokój się.

\- Uspokój się? Wysyłasz mi taką wiadomość i spodziewasz się, że będę spokojna?

\- Mia… - Remus westchnął. – Syriusz dostał list od swojej matki.

Gniew momentalnie z niej wyparował. Jęknęła zrezygnowana. Od wielu lat nie słyszeli nic od Walburgi Black – właściwie, od dnia, kiedy Syriusz uciekł z rezydencji przy Grimmauld. Mia mniej więcej wiedziała, co powinno się wydarzyć, ale i tak zbladła, gdy pomyślała sobie, co mogło być zawarte w tej konkretnej wiadomości od kobiety.

\- Na Merlina, co ta stara prukwa ma nam do powiedzenia?

Remus zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ojciec i brat Syriusza nie żyją.

Zszokowana, otworzyła usta. Przypomniała sobie rozmowę, jaką przeprowadziła z Syriuszem w kuchni Dworu Blacków, w czasie kiedy Harry i Ron przekopywali się przez pokój Regulusa w poszukiwaniu Horkruksa.

 _\- Opowiedz mi o swoim bracie._

 _\- Innym razem, kochanie._

 _\- Byłeś na pogrzebie?_

 _\- Pogrzeb się odbył, ale nie byłem zaproszony. Dostałem uroczy list od mojej matki, z informacją, że mój ojciec i mój brat nie żyją._

 _\- To straszne._

 _\- Typowe._

 _\- Nawet nie miałeś okazji, żeby się pożegnać…_

 _\- Nie w taki sposób, jak myślisz. Pożegnałem się z nimi wszystkimi na zawsze, gdy wypalili moje imię z drzewa genealogicznego. A kiedy Reg zmarł… Pożegnałem się z nim, obalając butelkę whisky z moją dziewczyną._

Nareszcie rozumiejąc, jaka była jej rola, Mia weszła do kuchni i jednym ruchem różdżki przywołała do siebie dużą, jeszcze zamkniętą butelkę whisky. Spojrzała na Remusa.

\- Gdzie on jest?

\- Na dole – wskazał drzwi do piwnicy. – Zagroził mi pojedynkiem, jeśli spróbowałbym rozdzielić jego i whisky.

Zerknął na butelkę w jej dłoni i Mia wiedziała, że Remus zastanawiał się, czy to dobry pomysł.

\- Syriuszu? Kochanie?

U dołu schodów zapaliła światło i ruszyła przez piwnicę w poszukiwaniu swojego chłopaka. Znalazła go siedzącego na podłodze, na samym środku pomieszczenia, ubranego wyłącznie w swoje sprane jeansy. Jego długie, czarne włosy były rozczochrane, na jego czoło spływał pot, jakby Black dopiero co wrócił z treningu. Remus mówił jej, że Syriusz szukał okazji do pojedynku, więc nie dziwił jej jego stan. Zastanawiała się tylko, gdzie podziała się reszta jego ubrań.

Podeszła do niego od tyłu i zwróciła uwagę, że koncentrował całą swoją uwagę na lewej ręce, w której kołysała się do połowy pełna butelka bursztynowego płynu. Kiedy jednak obeszła go i mogła spojrzeć na jego twarz, zauważyła, że to nie na swojej dłoni się skupiał, ale na starej bliźnie, która była skutkiem nieudanej próby oznaczenia go Mrocznym Znakiem przez Lucjusza Malfoy'a.

Mia zmarszczyła brwi. Domyślała się, że Syriusz wrócił myślami do swojej ostatniej nocy spędzonej w Dworze Blacków. Sama widziała jego wspomnienia tamtych wydarzeń i rozumiała go. Zakrwawiony i pobity prawie do nieprzytomności, nadal nalegał, żeby Regulus uciekł razem z nim.

\- Cześć, kotku – wymamrotał, unosząc nieco głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć. – Słyszałaś już? Jestem ostatnim żyjącym dziedzicem Starożytnego i Popieprzonego rodu Blacków.

Siadając obok niego na podłodze, wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

\- Syriuszu, oddaj mi butelkę.

\- Nie. Jest moja.

\- To chociaż podziel się ze mną – nalegała. – Nie otworzę _swojej_ , dopóki ta nie będzie pusta.

Syriusz tylko na nią spojrzał spod przymkniętych powiek.

Ucałowała go w usta, smakując na nich pozostałości whisky. Czując jej dotyk, Syriusz pochylił się, próbując pogłębić pocałunek.

 _O, nie. To się na pewno teraz nie wydarzy_ , pomyślała i odepchnęła go od siebie.

\- Masz takie piękne oczy, kotku… - Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niej. – Mówiłem ci to kiedyś? Przypominają kolorem whisky.

Uniósł butelkę, próbując porównać te dwie barwy.

\- Miałem już wcześniej cię o to zapytać. Twoje oczy nie są już czekoladowe. Nigdy.

\- Wiem – Mia wyrwała mu butelkę z rąk i pociągnęła z niej łyk.

\- Od kiedy?

Zamrugała oczami, czując, jak alkohol pali jej gardło – Syriusz w swojej rozpaczy wybrał tanią whisky niskiej jakości – i postawiła butelkę między swoimi nogami.

\- Od czasu, kiedy zapieczętowaliśmy Więź Watahy. Nawet w tych momentach, kiedy wilkołak nie jest w swojej zwierzęcej formie, jego ugryzienie może mieć pewne skutki uboczne. Dziwny apetyt, irytacja podczas pełni księżyca… Wydaje mi się, że moja animagczna połowa zareagowała na ugryzienie Remusa i zmiana koloru oczu jest permanentna.

Syriusz ucichł na chwilę, próbując chociaż odrobinę trzeźwiej podejść do tego tematu.

\- Nie mówiłaś nic o efektach ubocznych.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Remus by się awanturował. Przeszkadza ci ta zmiana? – Zapytała, zmartwiona tym, że przy takiej ilości alkoholu, jaką wypił, na wierzch mogła wypłynąć jego zazdrość. Spojrzała na niego i zauważyła, że chłopak chichotał. Głośno i niepowstrzymanie chichotał. – Z czego się śmiejesz?

\- Czekoladowe. Takie były wcześniej twoje oczy. Czekoladowe dla _Remusa_. Mi zawsze bardziej podobał się ten kolor. Jakby barwa whisky należała do mnie, a ta druga… I w jakiś sposób twoje ciało musiało poczuć, jak Remus zagłębia w nim swoje zęby – dotknął jej policzka, po czym przesunął kciuk na jej bliznę symbolizującą Więź Watahy. – Żebyś zrozumiała, że należysz tylko do mnie.

Robiła, co mogła, żeby zignorować jego pociemniałe spojrzenie i sposób, w jaki zwilżył swoją dolną wargę.

 _Nie_. Nie o to chodziło tego wieczoru.

\- To brzmi dziwnie poetycko i przemyślanie, szczególnie przy poziomie twojego gniewu w tym momencie – Mia uniosła butelkę i mu podała. – Za co pijemy?

Syriusz wyrwał whisky z jej dłoni i uniósł w górę, jakby chciał właśnie spełnić toast.

\- Za koniec najczystszego i jednocześnie najbrudniejszego z rodów – powiedział z dumą, biorąc łyk alkoholu. – Jestem ostatnim, wiesz? Ostatnim z Blacków.

\- Jamie i ja też jesteśmy Blackami – odparowała Mia, chociaż w głębi duszy przyznawała, że dużo czasu zajęło jej pogodzenie się z tym, z jakiego rodu pochodzi Dorea. Od samego początku nie miała problemów z przynależnością do rodziny Potterów, ale dopiero z czasem zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że w jakiś sposób, niezależnie od więzów krwi, ona sama była Blackiem. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na jej ognisty temperament. – Podobnie, jak Andromeda i Narcyza. Weasley'owie i Prewettowie też wywodzą się z rodu Blacków. I Longbottomowie.

\- Ja jako ostatni noszę to nazwisko. Ono umrze ze mną.

Mia zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Nie chcesz, żeby twoje dzieci niosły dziedzictwo rodu Blacków?

Syriusz zaśmiał się bez humoru.

\- Chcesz dać naszym dzieciom moje nazwisko?

Mia uśmiechnęła się.

\- Mówimy teraz o _naszych_ dzieciach, tak?

\- Oczywiście, że o _naszych_ – Syriusz westchnął i objął jej ramiona. Oddał jej butelkę. – W ostatnich miesiącach stałem się zgodnym, czasami chętnym do dzielenia się swoimi rzeczami mężczyzną. Ale nie zgadzam się, żebyś urodziła Remusowi _szczeniaki_.

Mia wywróciła oczami i pociągnęła łyk whisky.

\- Dopóki nie będziesz nalegał na cały miot, chyba dam radę urodzić ci dzieci.

\- I będą nosiły nazwisko Potter – powiedział twardo.

Dziewczyna nie zgodziła się.

\- Będą nosiły nazwisko _Black_.

\- Nie! To nazwisko powinno ze mną umrzeć. Cały ród i wszystko, co za nim stoi powinny zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi – warknął pod nosem.

Mia zdecydowała się kontynuować ich sprzeczkę, sama nie wiedząc, dlaczego to robi. Syriusz był tak pijany, że rano nie będzie pamiętał rozmowy o ich potencjalnym potomstwie.

\- Uważam, że powinieneś go odbudować. Sprawić, że twoje nazwisko znowu będzie miało swoją wartość. Sprawić, że mama będzie z niego dumna.

Syriusz nic na to nie odpowiedział. Położył się tylko na jej kolanach i objął ramionami jej talię.

Westchnęła i przeczesała palcami jego gęste włosy. Było to coś, co robiła regularnie od chwili, gdy się poznali jako jedenastolatkowie. Chciałaby pozostać w tej pozycji na zawsze. Bez zmartwień o Śmierciożerców, o Voldemorta, o wojnę, czy o Azkaban. _Jak on to zrobił? Jak wytrzymał w Azkabanie przez tyle lat? Tyle lat pozbawionych tego? Tyle lat beze mnie?_

I wtedy w jej umyśle pojawiła się dużo mroczniejsza myśl. Mia usilnie powstrzymywała łzy. _W jaki sposób ja przeżyję tyle lat bez niego_?

\- Oni zabili mojego brata, Mia – szepnął, przerywając zalegającą w ciemnościach ciszę.

\- Co się stało? – Zapytała, chociaż doskonale znała odpowiedź.

\- Chciał od nich odejść. Powiedział mi o tym, kiedy… Kiedy walczyliśmy – Syriusz usiadł i potarł dłońmi twarz w geście bezsilności. – Mały, pieprzony tchórz… Rzucił się na głęboką wodę razem z najbardziej doświadczonymi Śmierciożercami, a gdy sytuacja zrobiła się dla niego za gorąca… Od nich nie można po prostu _odejść_. Czyżby oczekiwał, że po zrobieniu sobie tego głupiego tatuażu, pozwolą mu się od niego uwolnić, kiedy mu się znudzi? Śmierciożerca jest naznaczony na całe swoje życie. Przyjęcie znaku jest równoważne śmierci. _Jego_ śmierci. I oni… Zabili go. Zabili mojego…

Mia zagryzła wargi, żeby się nie rozpłakać, kiedy usłyszała, że jego głos się łamie. Wiedziała, jak bardzo nienawidził płakać. Wiedziała, że gdyby okazał słabość w momencie upojenia alkoholowego, po wybuchu płaczu nastąpiłby wybuch gniewu i chłopaka byłoby bardzo trudno spacyfikować.

\- Wiedziałaś… Kiedy był mały, Reggie bał się ciemności. Przychodził wtedy do mojego łóżka i… A oni go zabili, Mia.

\- Na kiedy zaplanowano pogrzeb? – Zapytała, mając nadzieję na odwrócenie jego myśli od trudnego dzieciństwa.

Syriusz prychnął.

\- Odbył się dwa tygodnie temu.

Z gardła zszokowanej Mii wyrwał się niski warkot. Wiedziała, że Syriusz dowiedział się o śmierci Regulusa z listu i rozpaczał po nim bez swojej rodziny, ale zakładała, że z własnej woli nie uczestniczył w pogrzebie.

\- Ta suka!

\- I tak bym nie poszedł. Nienawidzę go. On… Był tak głupi…

\- A może nie chciał od nich odejść, bo się bał – zasugerowała Mia. – Może chciał w końcu postąpić właściwie.

\- W to, kurwa, nigdy nie uwierzę.

\- Możemy udawać, że tak właśnie było.

\- Udawaj dla mnie, kotku – Syriusz znowu westchnął i ponownie położył głowę na jej kolanach. – Opowiedz mi o bracie, który nie był… Po prostu… Spraw, żeby było lepiej.

Mia jeszcze raz przeczesała palcami włosy Syriusza i bezgłośnie odetchnęła, kiedy wyczuła, jak jego ciało opuszcza napięcie.

\- Dawno, dawno temu pewna rodzina węży znalazła z samego rana w swoim domu magiczny dar. Maleńkie lwiątko – uśmiechnęła się, kiedy usłyszała rozbawione prychnięcie Syriusza. – Węże wychowały lwiątko i nauczyły go wszystkiego o gadziej naturze i życiu jako wąż. I nawet gdyby się postarało… A nie starało się jakoś bardzo mocno… Lwiątko miało ostre pazury zamiast kłów, miało futro zamiast łusek i ryczało głośno zamiast subtelnie syczeć. Ale mimo wszystkich dzielących ich różnic, lwiątko kochało jak brata najmniejszego z rodziny węży, który był wężem w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Mia zmarszczyła czoło, kiedy Syriusz przestał się śmiać i zwiotczał w jej ramionach.

\- Mały wąż i lwiątko dorastały razem, ale w końcu rozdzieliła ich ogromna odległość. Lwiątko wyrosło na dumnego lwa i stało się królem dżungli.

\- A czy lwy przypadkiem nie żyją na sawannach? – Przerwał jej Syriusz.

\- Cicho, nie przeszkadzaj w mojej opowieści.

\- To bardzo dziwna opowieść – zaczął narzekać. – Nie potrafisz jej dobrze opowiadać.

\- Zamknij się. Małe lwiątko stało się dumnym, groźnym lwem, a mały wąż dorósł i stał się godnym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku. Bracia stali się wrogami i bardzo rzadko ze sobą rozmawiali. Wąż atakował swoimi jadowitymi kłami przyjaciół lwa… Ale tego żałował.

Syriusz zesztywniał i Mia zaczęła się zastanawiać, o czym myślał.

\- Któregoś dnia, przebywając w wężowej jamie, młody wąż natknął się przypadkiem na skarb, który należał do ich króla, kobry – powiedziała, uśmiechając się na wspomnienie momentu, w którym odnaleźli fałszywy Horkruks z krótkim liścikiem od R.A.B. – Wąż wykradł ten skarb i chciał uciec, żeby podzielić się sekretem króla kobry ze swoim potężnym bratem, lwem. Chciał sięgnąć do niego i ponownie stać się rodziną.

\- Ale król kobra go zabił – Syriusz ponownie jej przerwał.

Mia zmrużyła oczy. Oczywiście, chciała zmienić zakończenie tej historii, ale Syriusz miał rację. Jego nie zwiodą żadne kłamstwa. Żadne bajeczki nie odwrócą jego uwagi od rzeczywistości.

\- Ale król kobra go zabił – przyznała.

\- Znaleźli jego ciało na brzegu Tamizy, na plaży niedaleko Gravesend. Śmierciożercy porzucili tam jego ciało. Znaleźli go Mugole.

Na czole Mii pojawiła się bruzda. Znała doskonale prawdę związaną ze śmiercią Regulusa. Inni Śmierciożercy nie mieli z nią nic wspólnego. Umarł jako bohater. Ocalił skrzata domowego, odszedł od Czarnego Pana i poświęcił swoje życie w próbie obalenia tyrana.

\- Może… Może utonął.

\- Tak… A może w głębi duszy był dobrym człowiekiem – odpowiedział głosem ociekającym sarkazmem. – W tym świecie jest za dużo możliwości.

Złapał butelkę i solidnie się z niej napił. Mia poczuła, jak alkohol moczy jej spódnicę.

\- Chciał odejść, a ja mu nie wierzyłem.

\- Nie mogłeś o tym wiedzieć, Syriuszu.

\- Mogłem… Powinienem był… A ja tylko stałem i patrzyłem. Mogłem coś zrobić. Cokolwiek – jego głos był miękki, na granicy snu. – A zamiast tego pozwoliłem mojemu małego braciszkowi umrzeć.

A kiedy Mia była pewna, że Syriusz śpi, z jej ust wyrwał się szloch.

\- To tak, jak ja.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Lunatyku, obudź się. No, już! Podnieś swoją ciężką dupę!

Remus otworzył oczy i próbował coś dojrzeć w ciemnościach panujących w pokoju.

\- Syriusz? – Kiedy jego wzrok w końcu przyzwyczaił się do mroku, dojrzał wyczerpaną twarz swojego przyjaciela, który cuchnął whisky. – Łapo, co się dzieje?

\- Chodzi o Mię. Coś… - Syriusz zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął głową. Remus usiadł na łóżku. – Nie wiem, jak jej pomóc.

Remus jęknął i wyplątał się z kołdry.

\- Co się stało?

Syriusz podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył.

\- Stary, zemdlałem parę godzin temu. Gdy się ocknąłem, zobaczyłem, jak Mia demoluje całą piwnicę. Połowa z tego, co tam było jest roztrzaskana w drobny mak, a butelka, którą ze sobą zabrałem jest pusta. _Ja_ na pewno jej nie opróżniłem.

\- To znaczy, że nie możesz sobie poradzić ze _swoją_ pijaną wiedźmą? – Warknął gorzko Remus.

\- Próbowałem, Lunatyku. Za każdym razem, kiedy Mia próbuje mi coś powiedzieć… Jąka się i nic nie przechodzi przez jej gardło. Nie mam pojęcia, o czym ona do mnie mówi.

\- O, kurwa – nagle Remus zrozumiał sytuację. – W porządku.

Otworzył drzwi do piwnicy i zauważył, że Syriusz przygotowuje się do zejścia razem z nim.

\- Nie. Ty idź do sypialni i się połóż. Miałeś bardzo ciężką noc, a jutro będzie dużo spraw do załatwienia. Zajmę się twoją czarownicą.

\- Na pewno?

\- Mam siłę, żeby zajmować się wami wyłącznie pojedynczo. Idź.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela z wdzięcznością.

\- Dziękuję, Lunatyku.

\- Jeśli uda mi się ją uspokoić, przyniosę ją do waszego łóżka.

Syriusz odszedł w kierunku sypialni, a Remus spojrzał na zejście do piwnicy, nerwowo przeczesując dłonią włosy. Westchnął i zaczął schodzić po schodach.

Zauważył mnóstwo szklanych odłamków i zamrugał szybko oczami. Nagle poczuł niesamowitą ulgę na myśl, że nie zdecydował się przechowywać żadnych swoich rzeczy w piwnicy, a pozostawić tam wyłącznie to, co zostało po poprzednim właścicielu. Znalazł Mię stojącą w kącie pomieszczenia. U jej nóg leżała pusta butelka po whisky, a w dłoni trzymała drugą, opróżnioną w trzech czwartych. W drugiej dłoni ściskała różdżkę.

\- Mia?

Obróciła się na pięcie, podbiegła do niego i objęła go w pasie. W międzyczasie zawartość butelki rozlała się na podłogę.

\- Remus? Remusie… Zaczekaj… - Odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała mu w oczy spod przymkniętych, ciężkich powiek. – Którym z nich jesteś?

\- Młodszym – odpowiedział, już wiedząc, w czym leżał jej problem. Bardzo się cieszył, że nie osiągnęła tego stadium lata temu, zanim Dumbledore rzucił na nią Zaklęcie Prawdy. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wynik wojny zależy od tego, co ona ma w swojej głowie, whisky była bardzo złym towarzyszem czarownicy, której język się rozwiązywał od nadmiaru alkoholu. – Kochanie, śnisz o jakimś innym miejscu?

\- Innym miejscu, innym _czasie_ – skinęła głową. Uniosła dłoń i odgarnęła jego grzywkę z czoła. – Tęsknię za twoimi posiwiałymi włosami. Byłeś taki przystojny…

\- A teraz naprawdę tak źle wyglądam? – Drażnił się z nią ciepłym tonem.

\- Uwielbiam twój uśmiech – dotknęła jego warg. – Zawsze powinieneś się uśmiechać, Remusie… Nawet wtedy… Nawet po… Jam…Ja…

W upojeniu alkoholowym nie próbowała siłą wypowiedzieć tych słów, a wyłącznie powstrzymać się od jąkania, co sprawiło, że utknęła w swojej wypowiedzi.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie, kiedy dostrzegł łzy w jej oczach.

\- Już dobrze, Mia. Nie musisz nic mówić.

Załkała, przyciśnięta do jego klatki piersiowej.

\- Powinnam być silna, Remusie. Ale nie potrafię. Nie jestem wystarczająco odważna. Nie mam pojęcia, co się stanie. Czy ja umrę, gdy to się skończy? Po tym jak, wszystko się rozpadnie i wszyscy, których kocham…

\- Nic już nie mów.

Już widział, jak bardzo przerazi Syriusza informacja, że miłością jego życia jest dziewczyna, która urodzi się dopiero za kilka miesięcy.

\- Nie wiem tyle, ile ty wiesz i, na Merlina, wolałbym, żebyś ty też nie wiedziała tak dużo. Chciałbym być w stanie odebrać ci tę wiedzę. Nie chcę się zestarzeć i być tym człowiekiem, który cię tu odesłał. Nie chcę, żebyś dłużej cierpiała. Zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby uchronić cię od tego, przez co teraz przechodzisz.

Natychmiast się od niego odsunęła i spojrzała mu w oczy swoimi bursztynowymi tęczówkami.

\- Musisz. Obiecałeś – powiedziała głosem, w którym wychwycił panikę.

\- Wiem.

Była na granicy płaczu.

\- Remusie, błagam, odeślij mnie z powrotem. Zawsze odsyłaj mnie z powrotem. Nie odbieraj mi mojego życia. Nie odbieraj mi _jego_.

Remus rozumiał, że mówiła o Syriuszu. Jego zadaniem było odesłanie dziewiętnastoletniej dziewczyny trzydzieści lat w przeszłość, gdzie zakocha się z wzajemnością w Syriuszu Blacku… I w nim, w pewnym momencie… Ale to nie miało w tej chwili znaczenia. Najważniejszym czynnikiem był właśnie _Syriusz_. Ona potrzebowała Syriusza, a Syriusz _bezapelacyjnie_ potrzebował Mii. Remus był wyczerpany ciągłym zajmowaniem się nimi obojgiem.

\- Tak wiele kosztowało sprowadzenie go z powrotem – szeptała. – On tak wiele stracił, Remusie. Nie zrobiłam tego dla _siebie_ , wiesz? A przynajmniej wtedy tak o tym nie myślałam. Po prostu… Pomyślałam o nim, kiedy zobaczyłam zaklęcie w tamtej księdze i pomyślałam, że… Harry go potrzebował. Mogłam mu go oddać.

Nie miał pojęcia, o czy Mia mówiła, ale spokojnym ruchem głaskał ją po gęstych, długich włosach. Drugą ręką sięgnął po różdżkę i uprzątnął z podłogi rozbite szkło, po czym usiadł przy ścianie i posadził ją sobie na kolanach. Zabrał butelkę z jej dłoni i postawił poza jej zasięgiem.

\- Opowiedz mi o Harrym.

\- Nie mogę – posmutniała. – Wiesz, że nie mogę.

\- Możesz mi o nim opowiedzieć, bo to niczego nie zmieni – wyjaśnił. – W ten sposób działa to zaklęcie, prawda?

Mia odezwała się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

\- Tęsknię za nim – szepnęła. – Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Remus zachichotał i przycisnął wargi do jej włosów.

\- Jestem dotknięty. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że tak łatwo mnie zastąpić.

\- Ty też jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem – każde słowo akcentowała lekkim uderzeniem palca w jego pierś.

\- Dlaczego Harry był inny niż wszyscy? Jak się spotkaliście?

\- W pociągu. Miał połamane okulary, włosy _Potterów_ i oczy o barwie najgłębszej zieleni, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam.

\- Oczy Lily – szepnął Remus z uśmiechem.

Mia zaśmiała się.

\- To było takie zabawne. Siedział w przedziale z Ronem…

\- Kim jest Ron?

\- Sam zobaczysz – machnęła lekceważąco dłonią. – Ron próbował jakiegoś zaklęcia, żeby się popisać przed Harrym. Wypowiedział jakieś śmieszne, wymyślone słowa nad swoim szc…sz… Parsz… Kurwa!

\- W porządku, kochanie – Remus zaczął się zastanawiać, co mogło się wydarzyć w pociągu do Hogwartu, przed rozpoczęciem przez nią pierwszego roku, że nie tylko miało coś wspólnego ze zmianą przyszłości, ale również niemiłosiernie ją rozzłościło. – Pomiń to. Wróćmy do Harry'ego.

Odetchnęła kilka razy, powoli i głęboko, po czym sięgnęła po butelkę whisky. Zanim jednak uniosła ją do swoich ust, Remus wyrwał szkło z jej rąk i rzucił przez całą długość piwnicy. Butelka roztrzaskała się z wyraźnym hukiem. Mia najpierw wykrzywiła się do przyjaciela, po czym westchnęła i przytuliła się do niego.

\- Latał na miotle… A nie powinien był. Malfoy dokuczał wtedy Neville'owi.

\- Mówisz o synu Franka i Alice?

\- Tak. Harry stanął w jego obronie. Był genialny.

Uśmiechnął się, słysząc jej słowa.

\- A, jeśli mogę spytać, co ty wtedy robiłaś?

\- Pouczałam Harry'ego, żeby został na ziemi. _Zawsze_ go pouczałam. Ich obu – ziewnęła i potarła twarzą o jego ubranie. Prawdopodobnie chciała podrapać się po nosie. Wiedział doskonale, że kiedy płakała, jej nos robił się czerwony i swędział. – Ich wszystkich, tak właściwie. Same były z nimi kłopoty. Z Syriuszem też. Był kurewsko bezmyślny.

\- A co ze mną? – Zapytał. – Opowiedz mi coś o mnie.

\- Byłeś taki mądry i odważny. Uczyłeś na… Że nie… Nie wolno się bać.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze – przerwał jej, zanim znowu zaczęła płakać. – Nie musisz się bać. Jestem tutaj. Zawsze będę.

Westchnęła głośno i znowu ziewnęła.

\- Jestem taka zmęczona, Remusie.

Wstał powoli i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Podłożył ramię pod jej kolana i ją uniósł. Jej dłonie natychmiast owinęły się wokół jego szyi, a jej głowa wylądowała pod jego podbródkiem. Remus uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak niewinnie wyglądała, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę furię, z jaką wcześniej zdemolowała piwnicę.

\- Chodźmy, kochanie. Zabiorę cię do łóżka.

\- Nie pozwól, żeby Syriusz cię usłyszał – wymamrotała.

\- Bardzo śmieszne – wywrócił oczami i nogą otworzył drzwi do mieszkania. – Zabieram cię do _jego_ łóżka.

\- Bądź ostrożny, bo on czasami śpi nago.

Remus wykrzywił się, idąc długim korytarzem. Zauważył, że Syriusz zostawił uchylone drzwi do swojej sypialni.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – odpowiedział jej, po czym zajrzał do komnaty.

Mimo wyczerpania, Syriusz zdecydował się zaczekać na Mię i Remusa. W jego oczach zabłysła ulga, gdy zobaczył swoją spokojną dziewczynę w ramionach przyjaciela. Wstał, żeby ją od niego zabrać, a Remus z chęcią mu ją przekazał.

\- Dzięki, Luniaczku.

\- Jesteś mi coś winien – odpowiedział tylko Remus, ziewnął i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do czarownicy, którą trzymał w ramionach, zaniósł ją do łóżka i delikatnie położył na materacu.

\- Cześć, mój mały, pijany kotku.

\- Cześć, duży, pijany psie – wymamrotała w odpowiedzi i wsunęła dłonie w jego włosy dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Syriusz odkładał ją na łóżko. Zamrugał oczami z bólu i zdecydował, że skoro ona jego pociągnęła, on da się pociągnąć. Poleciał za nią na łóżko, a kiedy nie ona nie stawiała żadnych oporów, ułożył się wygodnie na jej piersiach.

\- Już wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak. Remus mnie poskładał.

\- Jest w tym dobry.

\- Syriuszu? – Wyszeptała.

\- Tak, kotku?

\- Możesz mi coś obiecać?

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, kochanie.

Ucichła na moment, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Obiecaj mi, że… Że _zawsze_ będziesz ufał Remusowi. Zawsze pamiętaj, że on nikogo nie skrzywdzi. A… A kiedy będzie cię najbardziej potrzebował, obiecaj mi, że będziesz przy nim.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, co mogło spowodować, że wymogła na nim taką obietnicę. Nie widział jednak nic złego w tym, że ją złoży. Trwała wojna. Po śmierci Mary Mia musiała być przerażona możliwością utraty kogokolwiek. Musiała być przerażona, że ona też może umrzeć podczas wojny i zostawić ich samych. Syriusz nie chciał myśleć o tym, że może ją utracić. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że może kogokolwiek utracić.

\- Obiecuję.

 _Pozostało 123.728 ziarenek piasku._


	95. Coś starego, coś nowego

Od tłumaczki: Przed nami dwa bardzo szczęśliwe rozdziały. Poniższy tytuł na pewno może zasugerować, co się w nich będzie działo. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 95 – COŚ STAREGO, COŚ NOWEGO

6 września 1979

 _Pozostało 19.079 ziarenek piasku._

\- Na pewno twój wieczór kawalerski ma się odbyć dzisiaj? – Zapytała Alice, obserwując, jak James, Syriusz i Remus narzucają na siebie swoje podróżne peleryny. Uniosła perfekcyjnie wyregulowaną brew, gdy usłyszała chichot Jamesa, który reagował w ten sam sposób na słowa „wieczór kawalerski" od kilku dni. – Remusie, nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

Remus uśmiechnął się do trzech czarownic stojących wokół olbrzymiego stołu roboczego, na którym stały już przygotowane czarne kociołki.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, Alice. Ale dziękuję za troskę.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że… No, wiecie… Księżyc – wyjaśniła miękko Alice, patrząc przez okno na zachodzące słońce. Zwróciła się do swoich przyjaciółek, które z uwagą obierały nasiona pięciornika gęsiego. – Nie przeszkadza wam, że wasi czarodzieje będą towarzyszyć Remusowi w taką noc?

Lily pierwsza podniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

\- Jeżeli stanie się coś złego, po prostu wyjdę za tego, który przeżyje tę noc. Szczerze mówiąc, liczę na Remusa. Bez obrazy, Syriuszu.

\- A owszem, obrażam się, Lily. Chociaż patrząc na to z drugiej strony, żyjąc z Jamesem na pewno przyzwyczaiłaś się do małego ptaszka. Może Lunatykowi uda się _godnie_ zastąpić Rogacza pod tym względem.

\- Ty dupku – wymamrotał James i spróbował kopnąć Syriusza w krocze. Syriusz jednak się odsunął i James prawie się potknął o stolik, w który trafił. Lily, Mia i Alice równocześnie westchnęły z przerażeniem, widząc, jak zadrżały butelki pełne drogich, rzadkich składników eliksirów.

\- Fajtłapa z ciebie, Potter – Lily uszczypnęła Jamesa w ucho.

James podniósł swoją narzeczoną.

\- Mała czarownico, naprawdę uważasz, że nie poradzę sobie z tym dużym, złym wilkołakiem? Chciałbym ci uświadomić, że włóczę się z wilkiem od lat. Jeśli któryś z nas powinien się obawiać, jest to właśnie Lunatyk.

\- Proszę, uważajcie na siebie – przerwała swojemu bratu Mia. – I bawcie się dobrze na wieczorze kawalerskim.

Gdy Jamie znowu się zaśmiał, Mia wywróciła oczami.

\- Tak, tak, wiem, że się cieszysz.

Poklepała Jamesa po głowie, po czym podeszła do Remusa i delikatnie go przytuliła, jednocześnie wsuwając do kieszeni jego szaty czekoladowy batonik.

\- To na rano – szepnęła, a Remus w odpowiedzi pocałował ją w czubek głowy i przekazał Syriuszowi.

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz iść z nami, kotku?

\- Nie. Wolę wieczór _panieński_.

\- _Nudny_ wieczór panieński – prychnął Syriusz. – Będziecie tylko siedzieć i warzyć eliksiry. Powinnyście się upić, wytańczyć i zamówić striptizera…

\- Wcale nie powinny zamawiać striptizera – warknął James.

\- _Ja_ bym zamówił – Syriusz roześmiał się. – Gdybyś nie zdecydował się na organizację wieczoru kawalerskiego w noc pełni księżyca, wszyscy trzej rzucalibyśmy Galeonami w Drapieżną Wiktorię.

\- Syriuszu Black, zabraniam ci zbliżać się do striptizerki, która jest wilą – Mia zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy. – Czy to jasne?

\- Jak kryształ, kochanie. Zresztą, dlaczego miałbym uganiać się za jakimś _ptakiem_ , kiedy mam w domu uroczą _lisicę_? – Uśmiechnął się radośnie i pocałował swoją dziewczynę. – Baw się dobrze podczas tego nudnego wieczoru panieńskiego, podczas którego Lily będzie się zastanawiać nad kilkoma ostatnimi dniami wolności.

Mia potrząsnęła głową.

\- Idźcie już, zanim księżyc wstanie.

Troje czarodziejów wyślizgnęło się tylnymi drzwiami i Deportowało do Dworu Potterów, gdzie byli umówieni na spotkanie z Peterem – ku niezadowoleniu Mii. W sadzie mieli zamiar świętować zbliżające się zaślubiny Jamesa jak zwierzęta, zgodnie z prośbą przyszłego pana młodego. _Dosłownie_ , jak zwierzęta.

Miesiącami planowali ceremonię. Mimo tego, że chcieli niewielkie przyjęcie, przygotowania pochłonęły cały ich wolny czas. Lily musiała się nauczyć wszystkiego o tradycjach ślubnych czarodziejów czystej krwi i Mia bardzo chętnie wprowadziła ją w tajniki tej wiedzy. Kiedy jednak powiedziano jej, że zgodnie z najstarszymi, najświętszymi tradycjami panna młoda powinna zostać wprowadzona do magicznego kręgu i przekazana swojemu narzeczonemu nago, Lily z otwartymi ustami zagapiła się na Mię, Alice i Pandorę, oczekując, że któraś z nich wybuchnie śmiechem i przyzna, że to żart. Kiedy jednak żadna tego nie zrobiła, a Pandora w dodatku pokazała Lily zdjęcia z jej własnej ceremonii zaślubin, Lily zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać i zagroziła, że ucieknie razem z Jamesem.

Na koniec, James i Lily zdecydowali się na piękną ceremonię, która łączyła niektóre tradycje mugoskich ślubów z elementami wymaganymi od potomków rodzin czystej krwi. Suknia ślubna była jedną z tych tradycji. Przyjęcie weselne miało się odbyć w sadzie Dworu Potterów. Syriusz i James wzięli na siebie odpowiedzialność za uprzątnięcie sadu w dzień przypadający po pełni księżyca, kiedy Remus będzie odpoczywał w rezydencji. Pomimo protestów swoich przyjaciół i Jamesa, Lily zdecydowała się zaprosić Petunię i Vernona na wesele, ale zaznaczyła, że nie chce ich widzieć na ceremonii, która będzie zawierać rytuał zapieczętowania więzi. Mia uważała, że nawet gdyby Petunia była w stanie ogarnąć rozumem niektóre gałęzie magii, Lily nie chciała aby ona i jej zaściankowy mąż wydawali na ten temat swoje opinie.

Zaproszenia zostały rozesłane i zgodnie z sugestią Mii i Syriusza, którzy już wcześniej widzieli coś takiego, zostały zaczarowane, by działać jako świstokliki i w dzień wesela przetransportować zaproszonych bezpośrednio do Dworu Potterów. Frank i Kingsley zaproponowali, że będą czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem ceremonii, bo wesele w rodzinie Potterów mogło stanowić dla Śmierciożerców idealną okazję do zaatakowania członków Zakonu. Wszystkie potrawy z kolei przygotowywała Tilly, która nie była tak szczęśliwa od czasów, kiedy pracowała dla Dorei.

I mimo, że wszyscy chcieli radować się zbliżającym się ślubem, śmierć Mary na nich wszystkich kładła się cieniem, przypominając im o trwającej wojnie. Kiedy planowały wieczór panieński Lily, padła propozycja, żeby wyjść na miasto i się rozerwać, ale Alice pracowała następnego dnia, Lily nie chciała się bawić bez Mary, a w przypadku Mii zainterweniował Remus, który nakazał czarownicy nie zbliżać się do whisky, bo wciąż miał w pamięci jej ostatni wybuch. Z tych powodów czarownice zdecydowały się na spokojny wieczór w domu, pełen rozmów i warzenia eliksirów.

\- No, dobrze… Mamy spory zapas Eliksiru Uzupełniania Krwi, na wypadek, gdyby komuś z Zakonu coś się stało. Wywar Siły, Esencja Dyptamu – wyliczała Alice, patrząc na listę eliksirów, które przygotowywały przez cały dzień, aby mieć pewność, że Zakon będzie dobrze zaopatrzony. – Mogę zacząć przygotowywać Eliksir Pieprzowy, jeśli uwarzysz dla mnie dodatkową dawkę tego, co właśnie robisz, Lily.

\- Nie ma problemu – odpowiedziała Lily i dodała do kociołka dodatkowe składniki, aby w efekcie dostać nie jedną, a dwie dawki eliksiru. – Powinno wystarczyć na trzy miesiące. Mia, a co ty robisz?

Widziała, że przyjaciółka pochyla się nad zieloną cieczą, błyszczącą w czarnym kociołku.

\- Eliksir na Wytrzeźwienie – przyznała po chwili. – Z jakiegoś powodu to jest jedyny eliksir, który nam się bardzo szybko kończy.

Lily potrząsnęła głową, chichocząc pod nosem. Alice tylko wywróciła oczami, czyszcząc kociołek przed przystąpieniem do warzenia kolejnego eliksiru.

\- A ty, Lily? Co przygotowujesz?

\- Napar Antykoncepcyjny.

Mia powoli podniosła wzrok i wlepiła go w swoją przyszłą bratową.

\- Słucham?

\- Napar Antykoncepcyjny – powtórzyła niewzruszona Lily.

\- Obie używacie Naparu? Zaklęcie jest dużo prostsze. Na Merlina, to było pierwsze zaklęcie niewerbalne, które Syriusz opanował do perfekcji – zażartowała Mia. – I doskonale wiem, że Jamie je zna. Mama kazała mi się go nauczyć, gdy miałam piętnaście lat i jestem pewna, że tata nakazał mu to samo.

\- Masz rację – Lily zaczerwieniła się. – Ale on… Często się zapomina, gdy dajemy się porwać chwili. A poza tym, lubię warzyć eliksiry. Zawsze lubiłam.

Mia widziała, że na twarzy Lily pojawił się cień. Momentalnie zniknął, ale Mia wiedziała, że był to smutek z powodu tęsknoty przyjaciółki za Snapem i ich utraconą przyjaźnią. Warzenie eliksirów było dla Lily sposobem na pamiętanie o tamtej części swojej osoby, o swoim dzieciństwie i o osobie, która pozwoliła Lily połączyć świat mugolski ze światem czarodziejskim w momencie, kiedy dziewczyna tego potrzebowała.

\- Rozumiem. Chociaż z drugiej strony, za chwilę wychodzisz za mąż. Nie wiem, po co ci tej eliksir.

Lily i Alice spojrzały na Mię jak na wariatkę.

\- To, że wychodzę za mąż nie sprawi, że nagle stanę się wiecznie ciężarną, nie widzącą własnych stóp kurą domową – Lily roześmiała się na tę myśl. – Nie chcę mieć dzieci przez najbliższe kilka lat.

\- Tak samo, jak ja – dodała Alice.

Mia skinęła głową, jednocześnie prowadząc w głowie nieskomplikowane obliczenia.

 _Koniec lipca, odjąć od tego czas standardowej ciąży, wziąć jedno- dwutygodniową poprawkę na różnice w cyklach każdej czarownicy… Do tego dochodzi czynnik genetyczny…_ Przygryzła nerwowo dolną wargę. Listopad. Nieco ponad miesiąc od dzisiejszego dnia. A Lily właśnie powiedziała, że warzy dawkę niezbędną na trzy miesiące.

Przeczyściła gardło.

\- Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja bym się czegoś napiła. Lily, może otworzysz dla nas butelkę wina? Rzucę na kociołki Zaklęcie Stazy i wszystkie trzy będziemy mogły iść do salonu i spróbować wyśmienitej melasowej tarty Tilly.

\- Brzmi jak świetny pomysł – Alice rozpromieniła się, odłożyła mieszadło i zmniejszyła ogień pod kociołkiem.

\- Czerwone czy białe? – Zapytała Lily, również obniżając temperaturę swojego wywaru.

Mia uśmiechnęła się.

\- Białe.

Alice skierowała się w stronę salonu.

\- Zamierzam poczęstować się tartą. Idziesz?

\- Za momencik. Muszę dodać jeszcze jeden składnik, zanim będę mogła zostawić ten eliksir do dojrzewania – skłamała Mia i z niecierpliwością obserwowała, jak obie czarownice wychodzą z komnaty.

 _No, dobrze… Czy jestem taką fatalną przyjaciółką dla Alice i Lily? Nie, jestem świetną przyjaciółką Harry'ego i Neville'a!_ Argumentowała w głowie Mia, kiwając głową i dławiąc głęboko w sobie poczucie winy. Jej dłoń przemknęła nad kociołkiem Lily i do nieskończonego jeszcze Naparu Antykoncepcyjnego wpadła jedna figa abisyńska. Sprawiło to, że wywar stracił całą swoją moc. Na moment zalśnił błękitem, ale po chwili wrócił do swojego normalnego, różowego koloru.

Odetchnęła z ulgą. Lily i Alice nawet nie zauważą różnicy.

Mia weszła do salonu i zauważyła, że Lily mocuje się z butelką wina. Roześmiała się głośno, widząc wielką butelkę ściśniętą między udami przyjaciółki, która siłą próbowała wyciągnąć z niej korek.

\- Jesteś czarownicą, czy nie? – Mia sięgnęła po butelkę, machnęła nad nią różdżką i korek sam z niej wyleciał.

Lily zaczerwieniła się ze wstydu.

\- Zdecydowałaś już, jaką biżuterię założysz na ceremonię? – Zapytała Alice. – Matka Franka zmusiła mnie, żebym do ślubu założyła tę śmieszną, błyszczącą tiarę, która ważyła kilka kilogramów. Nadal jestem zdumiona, że na koniec ceremonii zdołałam Franka pocałować. Wydawało mi się, że mój kark złamie się jak gałązka.

Lily spojrzała na swoje dłonie.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, myślałam tylko o założeniu pierścionka zaręczynowego. A skoro już jesteśmy w temacie biżuterii, chciałam ci to oddać, Mia – powiedziała, dostrzegając na swoim nadgarstku bransoletkę Potterów. – Wiem, że ty dałaś ją Syriuszowi, a Syriusz dał ją mi, ale skoro i tak mam zostać Potterem…

\- Zatrzymaj ją – Mia uniosła dłoń. – To klejnot rodowy Potterów. Powinnaś przekazać ją swoim dzieciom.

Mia zawahała się, po czym zachichotała.

\- Za kilka lat, kiedy je będziesz miała.

\- Skoro to jest klejnot rodowy Potterów, powinien należeć do ciebie, a nie do mnie.

Mia wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Pewnego dnia będę musiała przebrać wszystkie rodowe klejnoty Blacków i będzie ich wystarczająco dużo.

\- Tak? – Alice uniosła brew. – Syriusz się oświadczył?

\- Co? – Mia zbladła. – Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Chodziło mi o to, że moja matka należała do rodu Blacków, a nie… Na Godryka… Chyba bym _umarła_ , gdyby Syriusz dał mi coś, co należało do jego matki. _Dosłownie_ umarła. Tak kobieta pewnie przeklęła całą swoją biżuterię, żeby zatruwała każdego, kto nie jest czystej krwi, a ośmiela się dotknąć jej własność. Bardzo się cieszę, że wszystko, co mama zostawiła Jamiemu i mnie zostało sprawdzone przez Łamacza Klątw.

Lily i Alice spojrzały na siebie.

Mia spojrzała na nie.

\- No, co?

\- Nic, nic – Alice lekkim ruchem zakręciła winem w kieliszku. – To ciekawe, jak szybko zmieniłaś temat z oświadczyn na biżuterię.

\- Tak po prawdzie, najpierw ty zmieniłaś temat z biżuterii na oświadczyny – Mia zmrużyła oczy. – Ja tylko wracałam do pierwotnego tematu.

\- _Nie chcesz_ wyjść za Syriusza? – Zapytała bezpośrednio Alice.

\- Potrzebuję więcej wina, żeby o tym rozmawiać – Mia sięgnęła po butelkę. – Właściwie, w ogóle nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Tej nocy powinnyśmy skupić się na Lily. I na dobrej zabawie.

\- Niech ci będzie – odpowiedziała przyszła panna młoda z determinacją. – Będziemy piły i grały.

\- Nie wolno mi pić whisky – ostrzegła Mia.

\- Remus nam powiedział. Wino powinno wystarczyć – Lily napełniła po brzeg trzy kieliszki. – Jako panna młoda, którą niedługo będę, zdecydowałam, że będziemy grać w „Nigdy, przenigdy".

Mia jęknęła z rezygnacją.

\- Lepiej zmień swoje nastawienie, bo dorzucę do tego Veritaserum – zagroziła Lily.

\- To banał – ogłosiła Mia. – Ale ty niedługo wychodzisz za mąż, więc się zgadzam. Nawet wymyśliłam już pierwsze zdanie. Nigdy, przenigdy nie zmuszałam moich przyjaciółek do udziału w głupiej, mugolskiej, pijackiej grze w celu wyciągnięcia z nich ich najgorszych, najmroczniejszych sekretów.

Lily upiła łyk wina z kieliszka z diabelskim uśmiechem na twarzy. Alice szybko poszła w jej ślady, chociaż nie był to jej pomysł.

\- Nigdy, przenigdy nie chciałam poślubić Syriusza Blacka – Lily spojrzała wyzywająco w oczy przyjaciółki.

Mia tylko poruszyła z dezaprobatą nosem, westchnęła i zbliżyła kieliszek do ust. Wzdrygnęła się, słysząc pisk przyjaciółek. Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać od lekkiego uśmiechu. One po prostu chciały się cieszyć kolejnym weselem, której majaczyło w odległej przyszłości. Tak właśnie powinny reagować dziewczyny – czekać niecierpliwie na przyszłość, kiedy wszystkie będą szczęśliwymi mężatkami, robiącymi zawrotne kariery. I chociaż Mia bardzo chciała mieć na to nadzieję, ona _wiedziała_ , że jej przyszłość taka nie będzie. A przynajmniej nie będzie taka przez najbliższe kilkanaście lat. Chciała wyjść za Syriusza, ale póki co nie miała tego w planach. Nigdy nie zobaczy _młodszego_ Syriusza Blacka w odświętnych, rytualnych szatach, czekającego na nią pośrodku magicznego kręgu. W przyszłości tego chłopca czaiło się złamane serce i więzienie pełne Dementorów.

Chcąc pozbyć się z głowy tych myśli, Mia mocniej przechyliła kieliszek i jednym haustem wypiła całą jego zawartość. Zignorowała zaniepokojone spojrzenia, jakie posłały jej Alice i Lily. Chrzanić Remusa i jego zakazy.

\- Nigdy, przenigdy nie uprawiałam seksu w apartamencie Prefektów Naczelnych w Hogwarcie – wypaliła Alice i z rozbawieniem przyglądała się, jak Lily pije, zarumieniona.

Gra toczyła się bardzo niewinnie przez następne dwadzieścia minut, aż Mii skończyły się pomysły na temat tego, czego nigdy, przenigdy nie robiła. Od tego momentu, Lily i Alice prześcigały się w coraz śmielszych zdaniach, chcąc zarówno dowiedzieć się czegoś o historii romansów Mii oraz wypróbować granice jej cierpliwości.

Po godzinie zarówno Lily, jak i Alice wiedziały więcej, niż kiedykolwiek chciały się dowiedzieć o Remusie, Syriuszu, Pokoju Życzeń, kilku schowkach na miotły, sadzie w Dworze Potterów, opaskach na oczy, Zaklęciach Wiążących i lodach truskawkowych.

Późno w nocy, Lily ponownie rozpoczęła temat bransolety Potterów i Mia uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki. Wiedząc, że z jakiegoś powodu było to dla Lily bardzo ważne, Mia sięgnęła po jej dłoń i zamknęła jej nadgarstek w delikatnym uścisku. Różdżką lekko stuknęła w ozdobę.

\- _Geminio_.

Na jej własnym nadgarstku pojawił się doskonały duplikat.

\- Widzisz? – Powiedziała z dumą. – Teraz każda z nas ma po jednej.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

15 września 1979

 _Pozostało 6.060 ziarenek piasku._.

James i Syriusz stali przed ołtarzem ustawionym w sadzie Rezydencji Potterów i obaj leczyli niesamowicie silnego kaca. Zielonkawy odcień twarzy Jamesa kłócił się z kolorem jego rytualnych szat. Syriusz odesłał Remusa sprzed ołtarza z prośbą, aby ten dał im znać, kiedy ceremonia się rozpocznie, z kolei Peter został wręcz wypchnięty w poszukiwaniu Eliksiru Trzeźwiącego.

Całą noc poprzedzającą zaślubiny Huncwoci spędzili na piciu ogromnych ilości alkoholu w mieszkaniu Remusa i Syriusza. Nie świętowali jednak zbliżającej się ceremonii, a próbowali nie dopuścić do tego, aby James wpadł w panikę. Nawet jedna godzina nie zdążyła minąć od chwili, kiedy James znalazł się z dala od Lily, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że dziewczyna ma przed sobą całe dwanaście godzin na podjęcie decyzji, czy związanie się z nim na całe życie jest dobrym pomysłem. Potrzeba było wspólnych wysiłków pozostałych trzech przyjaciół, żeby wmusić w Jamesa pierwszą porcję whisky. Remus zasugerował podanie mu Eliksiru Uspokajającego, ale Syriusz miał nadzieję, że gdy minie pierwszy atak paniki, James będzie chciał świętować wraz z nimi.

Na ich nieszczęście, musieli utrzymywać Jamesa w pijackim upojeniu do momentu, kiedy zemdlał na kanapie, a wtedy Syriusz zdecydował, że musi dokończyć otwartą butelkę. Kiedy się obudzili, Syriusza niemiłosiernie bolała głowa, a James znowu zaczął panikować, z tym, że tym razem towarzyszył mu kac.

\- Nie mogę oddychać – jęknął Potter, ignorując spojrzenia posyłane mu przez gości weselnych. Dłonie miał mocno zaciśnięte na swoich włosach i wyglądał tak, jakby miał je zaraz wyrwać z cebulkami. – Łapo, nie mogę oddychać.

Puścił swoje włosy i złapał przód szat Syriusza, wpatrując się w niego oszalałym wzrokiem.

\- A co, jeśli się nie pokaże? Jeśli uciekła z Digorrym?

\- Z Amosem? – Syriusz roześmiał się. – Stary, ona poszła z nim na jedną randkę. Lata temu.

\- Może on tylko czekał na okazję, taką ja ta, żeby mi ją ukraść sprzed nosa – krzyknął James z przerażoną miną. – O, kurwa… Stracę miłość mojego życia dla jakiegoś Puchona.

Krzyki przyszłego pana młodego przyciągnęły uwagę gości z pierwszych rzędów. Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem patrzyli na rozgrywającą się przy ołtarzu scenę, a największe zgorszenie błyszczało w oczach Minerwy McGonagall. Rzuciła Syriuszowi wrogie spojrzenie, a on odpowiedział, puszczając jej oczko.

\- Dobrze, że nie dla Ślizgona – pocieszył przyjaciela Syriusz.

James przestał panikować i spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na Blacka.

\- Jesteś najgorszym drużbą w historii ślubów! – Zacisnął dłoń w pięść i uderzył przyjaciela w ramię. Prychnął, gdy Syriusz w odpowiedzi się tylko roześmiał. – Twoim zadaniem jest mnie uspokajać, do kurwy nędzy!

Syriusz parsknął, rozcierając ramię.

\- Jak ja niby mam to zrobić, do diabła? Ostatniej nocy potrzeba było całej butelki whisky, żeby cię spacyfikować. A wtedy zaczął się cyrk. Wybuchłeś łzami, rozerwałeś swoją koszulę i zacząłeś się bawić kwiatami wytatuowanymi na piersi. Chwilę do siebie pogadałeś, po czym odpłynąłeś – Black uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Cały czas żałował, że nikt nie miał przy sobie aparatu. – Stary, co mogę teraz zrobić?

\- Nie wiem, Syriuszu! Odwróć moją uwagę, na Merlina. Czymkolwiek, byle zadziałało.

\- Czymkolwiek? – Syriusz uniósł brew i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu natchnienia.

James pokiwał głową z desperacją.

\- Aha – Syriusz spostrzegł, że tuż za urzędnikiem Ministerstwa, który przybył, by udzielić ślubu Jamesowi i Lily rozpościerały swoje gałęzie znajome drzewa. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy przyszedł mu do głowy świetny pomysł, w jaki sposób może odwrócił uwagę przyjaciela. – Powiedzieć ci coś ciekawego?

James odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Tak. Proszę. _Cokolwiek_.

Syriusz położył dłoń na ramieniu Jamesa i pochylił się ku niemu. Palcem wskazał niedalekie drzewa, na które patrzył z nostalgią.

\- Widzisz tę niewielką polanę między drzewami? Ja i Remus zaliczyliśmy tam trójkącik z twoją siostrą.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Panie są już gotowe? – Zapytał Remus, zaglądając do starej sypialni Mii, która w tym momencie pełniła rolę saloniku przyszłej panny młodej.

Czarownice zamiast odpowiedzieć, pojawiły się przed nim całą grupą. Wszystkie szeroko się uśmiechały. Alice i Mia miały na sobie bardzo podobne suknie, ciemnoczerwone, przewiązane w pasie złotą wstęgą.

Długie, miodowo-brązowe włosy Mii spływały luźno po jej plecach i kończyły się tuż nad talią. Remus uśmiechnął się do niej, kiedy się nad nią pochylał, żeby pocałować ją w policzek.

\- Syriusz oszaleje, kiedy cię zobaczy.

Mia zarumieniła się i nieco przesunęła, żeby odsłonić Lily w prostej, białej sukni. Jej rude włosy były wysoko upięte i przytrzymywane złotym grzebieniem inkrustowanym rubinami, który idealnie pasował do rodowego pierścionka zaręczynowego zdobiącego palec dziewczyny.

\- Skoro już mówimy o tym, że idzie oszaleć… - Remus zaśmiał się radośnie na widok przyjaciółki. – Na twój widok James na pewno postrada zmysły.

Wyciągnął ramię w kierunku panny młodej, próbując nie wyglądać na zaniepokojonego. Ostatnim razem, kiedy widział Jamesa, chłopak miał potężnego kaca i walczył z atakiem paniki.

Dłonie Lily się trzęsły, kiedy podała je Remusowi.

\- Jak on wygląda?

Remus nadal się uśmiechał, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie zwróci uwagi na to, że był to wymuszony grymas.

\- Bardzo dobrze – skłamał. Na szczęście, Lily była zbyt zdenerwowana, żeby to zauważyć.

\- To dobrze. Bardzo dobrze – skinęła głową, ściskają ramię przyjaciela.

Przerwała im Mia.

\- Zostało jeszcze tylko kilka szczegółów. Mamy dla ciebie coś, co pozwoli ci uhonorować swoje mugolskie dziedzictwo.

\- Ode mnie coś pożyczonego – powiedziała Alice, otwierając przed Lily płaskie, czerwone pudełko, w którym spoczywał złoty łańcuszek z pojedynczym rubinem. – Pochodzi z mojej strony rodziny. Sama miałam go na sobie w trakcie mojego ślubu.

\- Jest przepiękny, Alice. Dziękuję – powiedziała wzruszonym tonem Lily, zapinając sobie łańcuszek na karku.

Remus sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej srebrną monetę.

\- Wiem, że nie jest to sześciopensówka – zaczął, prezentując magicznego Sykla. – Ale wyglądem najbardziej ją przypomina. Nie dałem rady znaleźć nic lepszego, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że wcześniej nie znałem tej tradycji.

Umieścił monetę w dłoni Lily.

Czarownica zaśmiała się i pocałowała go w policzek, zanim schyliła się, żeby umieścić Sykla w swoim bucie.

Mia podała jej kolejne pudełeczko.

\- Jamie i ja zapewniliśmy ci coś nowego i starego.

Lily otworzyła pudełeczko i prawie wybuchła płaczem na widok kolczyków. Nie były do siebie dopasowane, jednym był złoty jeleń, drugim złota łania.

\- Są wspaniałe.

\- Sam je zrobił, wiele lat temu – przyznała Mia i z uśmiechem obserwowała, jak szok zagościł w szeroko otwartych, szmaragdowych oczach przyjaciółki. – Chciał ci je dać z okazji Walentynek, ale skończyło się na tym, że walnął Amosa Diggory'ego w twarz.

Lily roześmiała się głośno.

\- Pamiętam tamten dzień – powiedziała, ocierając łzy z kącików oczu. Wyciągnęła kolczyki z opakowania i włożyła sobie w uszy. – Byłam na niego wściekła. Co jest w nich nowego?

\- To – Mia wyszczerzyła zęby i machnęła różdżką nad głową Lily.

Panna młoda odwróciła się do lustra i zauważyła, że kolczyki roztaczają z siebie ciepły blask.

\- Co się stało?

\- To jest coś, co próbuję doprowadzić do perfekcji – wyjaśniła Mia. – Pewna wariacja Zaklęcia Patronusa. Te kolczyki wchłoną w siebie wszystkie szczęśliwe wspomnienia dzisiejszego dnia i kiedy będziesz je miała na sobie, będą przepełnione magią Patronusa. Będziesz mogła stawić czoła hordzie Dementorów i cały czas będziesz w stanie go przywołać.

\- Już je uwielbiam! – Zapiszczała Lily i rzuciła się Mii na szyję. – A co z niebieskim? Mam już coś nowego, coś starego, coś pożyczonego i sześciopen… To znaczy _Sykla_ w bucie. Gdzie jest coś niebieskiego?

\- Syriusz miał się zająć czymś niebieskim – zdradził Remus i nagle uśmiech Lily przybladł, a w jej oczach pojawiła się panika.

\- O, Boże… Co zrobił?

\- Bądź spokojna – zaśmiała się Mia. – Nic strasznego. My już pójdziemy na dół.

Ucałowała policzek Lily i razem z Alice skierowała się ku wyjściu z Rezydencji.

Kiedy zostali sami, Lily zerknęła na Remusa.

\- Jeszcze raz chcę ci podziękować. Za to, że się zgodziłeś. Po prostu nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby mnie wydać przyszłemu mężowi i…

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować – Remus uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółki i jeszcze raz ujął jej dłonie w swoje. – To mogłem być tylko ja lub Syriusz. Syriusz, ponieważ dał ci _to_.

Wskazał spojrzeniem bransoletę Potterów, którą Lily z dumą nosiła na nadgarstku.

\- W naszym świecie to oznacza, że jest praktycznie twoim bratem i głową twojej rodziny. Ja, ponieważ… - Wzruszył ramionami. – Należysz do Watahy. To sprawia, że jesteś moja. Tak, jak Syriusz, James i Mia.

\- Podoba mi się ta myśl – odpowiedziała rozpromieniona Lily.

Zeszli na dół i skierowali się ku tylnym drzwiom, prowadzącym do sadu. Na zewnątrz przywitał ich stojący tłum zaproszonych gości. Ku ołtarzowi wiódł ciemnoczerwony dywan, a w tle grał kwartet smyczkowy. Kiedy Lily postawiła stopę na dywanie, zawieszone w powietrzu szklane kule wypełniły się błękitnymi płomyczkami.

Czarownica zapatrzyła się na ten piękny spektakl i uśmiechnęła szeroko.

\- Syriusz miał dobry pomysł – szepnęła.

Lily drżała z nerwów, kiedy Remus prowadził ją ku ołtarzowi. Widziała, że stojący przy nim James buja się na piętach z niecierpliwością.

Nogi Lily zignorowały tempo nadawane przez muzyków i dziewczyna widocznie przyspieszyła.

Remus zachichotał.

Kiedy dotarli do ołtarza, spojrzenie Lily za żadne skarby nie chciało się oderwać od twarzy swojego przyszłego męża.

Gdyby jednak potrafiła się od niego odwrócić, zauważyłaby, że jej świadkowa, druhny, czarodziej u jej boku i wszyscy goście zgromadzeni w sadzie gapią się na drużbę pana młodego, którego twarz przyozdobił świeży siniak pod okiem. Syriusz Black nadal jednak uśmiechał się triumfalnie.

 _Pozostało 6.030 ziarenek piasku._


	96. Przysięgi i zobowiązania

Od tłumaczki: Ślub i wesele! Jaki to radosny czas. Tak po prawdzie, mnie samą to czeka za niecałe dwa miesiące. A James i Lily za chwilę będą to już mieli za sobą.

Miłego czytania! I mała przypominajka dla osób zainteresowanych: rozdziały są dodawane dość regularnie, raz w tygodniu, zwykle w poniedziałek. Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu nie dodaję rozdziału w poniedziałek, pojawia się on we wtorek.

ROZDZIAŁ 96 – PRZYSIĘGI I ZOBOWIĄZANIA

15 września 1979

 _Pozostało 6.030 ziarenek piasku._

Mia rzuciła Syriuszowi mordercze spojrzenie,

\- Co ci się stało? – Przekazała mu bezgłośnie.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko i odpowiedział równie bezgłośnie:

\- Przecież zawsze wyglądałem bosko.

Patrząc z radością na swoją pannę młodą, James z niecierpliwością przestępował z nogi na nogę. Oczy Lily błyszczały szczęściem w promieniach słońca. Dziewczyna kołysała się na piętach, chcąc jak najszybciej puścić ramię Remusa i znaleźć się obok swojego narzeczonego.

\- Panie i panowie – rozpoczął urzędnik Ministerstwa Magii. – Zebraliśmy się tu po to, aby połączyć węzłem małżeńskim te dwie wierne, zakochane dusze. James Potter i Lily Evans stoją przed nami z zamiarem zjednoczenia swoich żyć i swojej magii. Chcą dzielić ten uroczysty moment ze swoją rodziną i z przyjaciółmi. W tych mrocznych czasach miłość taka, jaką w nich widzimy niech służy nam za przykład oraz, w co mocno wierzę, niech prowadzi nas w przyszłość, o jakiej marzymy.

Mia z trudem przełknęła ślinę, słysząc te słowa.

\- Kto oddaje tę czarownicę?

Remus postąpił krok do przodu i położył rękę Lily w otwartej dłoni Jamesa.

\- Członkowie domu Godryka Gryffindora – uśmiechnął się, poklepał Jamesa po ramieniu i zajął miejsce obok Syriusza.

Urzędnik zawiązał wokół dłoni Jamesa i Lily złotą wstęgę.

\- Czy panna młoda i pan młody przybywają na tę ceremonię z błogosławieństwem swoich rodzin?

Mia i Syriusz podeszli do szczęśliwie zakochanych. Każde z nich niosło w swoich dłoniach wstęgę w innym kolorze.

\- Ja, Syriusz Black, przybrany brat Lily Evans, udzielam jej mojego błogosławieństwa i zgody na wejściu do rodu Potterów – Syriusz ucałował Lily w policzek i zawiązał wokół dwóch dłoni czarną wstęgę.

\- Ja, Mia Potter, adoptowana siostra Jamesa Pottera, udzielam mojemu bratu błogosławieństwa i zgody na wprowadzenie tej czarownicy do rodu Potterów – Mia złożyła na policzku Jamesa mokry pocałunek i roześmiała się, gdy się wykrzywił. Zawiązała wokół złączonych dłoni czerwoną wstęgę.

Mia prawie nie zwracała uwagi na słowa urzędnika, zauroczona wyrazem nieopisanego szczęścia, wymalowanym na twarzy swojego brata. Od czasu do czasu przesuwała wzrok ponad ramieniem Jamesa i zerkała na Syriusza, który prawie za każdym razem puszczał do niej oczko. Czasami jednak udawało jej się zauważyć, jak z identyczną intensywnością wpatrywał się w parę młodą. Bawił się wtedy zawieszonym na swojej szyi srebrnym łańcuchem. Robił to zwykle w momentach zdenerwowania lub ekscytacji. Mia zmarszczyła brwi i wtedy z jej rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos urzędnika.

\- Jamesie, Lily… Te wstęgi symbolizują słowa przysięgi, które oboje wypowiecie, jak również związanie was do jednego rodu. Te wstęgi pokazują, że wasze serca, wasze rodziny i wasza magia od teraz już na zawsze będą jednością. Tak, jak zostały związane wasze dłonie, tak związane zostaną wasze życia. Czy oboje stoicie dzisiaj przede mną z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli?

\- Tak – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie.

\- Czy przysięgacie na swoją magię przez całe wasze życie być dla siebie wiernymi partnerami?

\- Przysięgamy.

\- Czy przysięgacie na swoją magię, że przez całe życie będzie was prowadziła szczera przyjaźń?

\- Przysięgamy.

\- Czy przysięgacie na swoją magię kochać się bezwarunkowo?

\- Przysięgamy.

\- Czy przysięgacie na swoją magię stać przy sobie w zdrowiu i w chorobie, w dostatku i biedzie, w radości i smutku, w czasach wojny i pokoju?

Na moment zapadła pełna powagi cisza, gdy wspomniano o wojnie, o tym, w jak trudnych czasach przyszło im żyć. James jednak uścisnął dłonie Lily i do jej oczu powrócił blask.

\- Przysięgamy.

\- Lily Evans – powiedział urzędnik z uśmiechem. – Spójrz na swego Pana i Męża. Złóż swoją przysięgę.

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy. Mia nie mogła nie wrócić myślami do ceremonii zaślubin Narcyzy i smutku, jaki jej wtedy towarzyszył. Tutaj tego nie było. Teraz towarzyszyły im wyłącznie radość i najczystsza miłość.

\- Ja, Lily Evans, daję tobie, Jamesie Potter, moją miłość, moją przyjaźń, moje wsparcie i moją ochronę. Przyjmę twoje nazwisko i będę je szanować. Tobie oddam mojego pierworodnego syna, twojego dziedzica, który przekaże twoją spuściznę i dziedzictwo twoich przodków: Odwagę i Talent. Świadomie wiążę się z tobą i tylko śmierć nas rozłączy. Tak przysięgam na moją magię. _Suscipiam illud vinculum_ – powiedziała uroczyście Lily. Na koniec jej przysięgi czarna wstęga zmieniła kolor na złoty.

\- Jamesie Potter – urzędnik zwrócił się do chłopaka. – Spójrz na swoją Panią i Żonę. Złóż swoją przysięgę.

\- Ja, James Potter, daję tobie, Lily Evans, moją miłość, moją przyjaźń, moje wsparcie i moją ochronę. Oddaję ci moje nazwisko, wiedząc, że będziesz je szanować i przysięgam odpowiadać na ten szacunek z honorem. Oddaję ci moją różdżkę, aby ci służyła i cię broniła, oddaję ci moje życie, abyś zrobiła z niego użytek. Służę ci Odwagą i Talentem. Świadomie wiążę się z tobą i tylko śmierć nas rozłączy. Tak przysięgam na moją magię. _Suscipian illud vinculum_ – powiedział James i czerwona wstęga zmieniła się w złotą.

\- Ogłaszam was związanych na całe życie!

Zanim ktokolwiek mógł coś powiedzieć, James przygarnął Lily do siebie i mocno ją pocałował.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Musisz uważać.

Mia z uśmiechem podeszła do Remusa i usiadła obok niego przy stole ustawionym w pierwszym rzędzie. Poza krzesłem zajmowanym przez Lupina wszystkie pozostałe były puste. Puste były również stojące na stole butelki po kremowym piwie. Prawie wszyscy zaproszeni goście byli na nogach, tańcząc lub rozmawiając z przyjaciółmi i składając gratulacje nowożeńcom – wszyscy, poza Peterem, który znikał, kiedy w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiała się Mia.

\- Uważać na co?

\- Na to, żeby nie pogrążyć się tak bardzo w smutku, że jedynym jego objawem będzie szeroki uśmiech.

Remus uniósł brew.

\- Ile whisky już wypiłaś?

\- Ani jednej szklaneczki – odpowiedziała z dumą, unosząc lekko smukłą butelkę, którą trzymała w dłoni. – Dzisiaj piję tylko piwo kremowe.

\- Dlaczego nie ma cię na parkiecie? – Remus wskazał głową tańczące pary, spośród których wyróżniali się wirujący Frank i Alice.

\- Dlaczego ty tutaj siedzisz?

\- Pierwszy zadałem pytanie.

Mia westchnęła z przesadą i położyła głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela.

\- Mój partner mnie zostawił. Powiedziałam mu, żeby pobawił się grzecznie z Mugolami – lekceważącym ruchem wskazała za siebie, gdzie przy innym stoliku siedzieli żałośnie wyglądający Petunia i Vernon, których próbował zabawiać rozentuzjazmowany Syriusz.

\- To chyba nie był najlepszy z twoich pomysłów, kochanie – powiedział rozbawiony Remus. – Więc zamiast tańczyć całą noc w ramionach swojego chłopaka, postanowiłaś…

\- Posiedzieć w kącie ze smutnym staruszkiem? – Wtrąciła Mia, chichocząc, kiedy Remus roześmiał się głośno.

\- Coś takiego.

\- Dlaczego jesteś smutny, mój drogi panie Lunatyku?

Remus westchnął i zabrał z jej dłoni butelkę z piwem kremowym, po czym sam je dokończył. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy się rozluźniła, oparta o jego ramię. Objął ją lekko.

\- Wesela są stresujące. Jest tak wielu gości. Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny, że przekonałaś Jamesa i Lily, żeby wyprawili niewielkie przyjęcie. Wiem, że Syriusz starał się, aby zaprosili Andromedę i jej rodzinę.

Mia uśmiechnęła się ze smutkiem, wyobrażając sobie sytuację, w której kuzynka Syriusza pojawiła się na weselu. W takim wypadku Remus zrobiłby z siebie pośmiewisko, próbując uciec przed sześciolatką.

\- Jeśli pocieszy cię ta myśl, ty sam wyprawisz bardzo małe wesele – szepnęła, patrząc na niego krzywo.

\- Jesteś w stanie mi to powiedzieć? – Brwi Remusa zniknęły pod włosami.

\- Na to wychodzi.

\- Jak było?

Mia wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie zaprosiłeś mnie.

\- Słucham? – Usiadł prosto. – Wydawało mi się, że mówiłaś, że w przyszłości się przyjaźnimy.

\- Bo się przyjaźnimy. Prawdę mówiąc, wtedy mi to nie przeszkadzało, bo nie wiedziałam, co w trawie piszczy. Ale _ty_ wiedziałeś i teraz jestem na ciebie wściekła. Na przyszłego ciebie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że miałem dobry powód, aby cię tak obrazić – Remus zachichotał.

\- Wydaje mi się, że oboje byliście tak szczęśliwi tym, że się odnaleźliście, że uciekliście, żeby wziąć ślub – Mia uśmiechnęła się, nie zdradzając, jak wielki wpływ na pośpiech, z jakim się pobrali miała wojna. I fakt, że gdyby Bellatrix _wiedziała_ , że jej siostrzenica chce wyjść za wilkołaka, Śmierciożercy zrobiliby nalot na gości weselnych i wymordowaliby wszystkich.

\- Mugole ssą – głośno powiedział Syriusz, podchodząc do nich od strony Remusa i ignorując fakt, że siedzieli objęci. – Szwagier Lily nie ma pojęcia, kim są Sex Pistols i wydaje mi się, że nazwał mnie hipisem. Kim, do kurwy nędzy, jest hipis?

Mia wykrzywiła się do niego, kiedy siadał.

\- Tak mi przykro, kochanie. Chcesz zatańczyć, żeby poczuć się troszkę lepiej?

\- Tak. Jeszcze zanim zakończy się to wesele, będę trzymał w ramionach najpiękniejszą czarownicę – odpowiedział rezolutnie, wstał i poprawił na sobie szaty, po czym odszedł od stolika.

\- Kochanie? – Zawołała za nim roześmiana Mia. – Nie zapomniałeś przypadkiem o czymś?

Syriusz całkowicie ją zignorował i spokojnym, zdeterminowanym krokiem ruszył przez parkiet. Przyciągał do siebie wzrok, przeszkadzając innym parom w tańcu. Udało mu się nawet rozdzielić wirujących Longbottomów, zanim dotarł do stolika w głębi namiotu. Bardzo głośno odkaszlnął. Wszyscy, którzy nie widzieli jego podejścia zwrócili na niego wzrok.

\- Czy mogę prosić uroczą damę do tańca?

Minerwa McGonagall rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie.

\- No, chodź, Minnie. Wiem, że chcesz ze mną zatańczyć.

Ponieważ spoczywało na niej spojrzenie każdego gościa zaproszonego na wesele Potterów, profesor McGonagall tylko prychnęła i ujęła wyciągniętą rękę Syriusza. Chłopak zaprowadził swoją nauczycielkę na parkiet i wziął w ramiona.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, Minerwo – zaczął z diabelskim uśmiechem. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że bosko wyglądam, szczególnie odstawiony w te kolorowe szaty, ale cały czas jestem szczęśliwie zajętym czarodziejem, więc prosiłbym, żebyś trzymała swoje delikatne rączki z dala od mojego tyłka.

McGonagall zazgrzytała zębami ze złości i spróbowała odsunąć się od Syriusza, ale on wykorzystał jej ruch, żeby wygiąć ją mocno do tyłu. Uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał gwizdy i okrzyki przyjaciół. Nikt nie dopingował go głośniej niż Remus i Mia.

\- Chodź ze mną – zażądała Mia.

\- Gdzie? – Zapytał Remus, podążając za jej dłonią.

\- Chodź ze mną zatańczyć.

\- Mia – jęknął.

\- Jesteś uroczy. Myślałeś, że ładnie proszę.

Zaciągnęła go na parkiet. Dłonie splotła na jego karku i uśmiechnęła się, gdy poczuła jak jego ramiona obejmują jej talię.

\- Już się uśmiechasz.

\- Tańczę z _prawie_ najładniejszą czarownicą na tym weselu – powiedział Remus, zerkając na Syriusza, którą próbował okręcić profesor McGonagall w miejscu. Wszyscy zatrzymali się, żeby na nich popatrzeć i roześmieli, kiedy mu odmówiła, wobec czego Syriusz sam zawirował na parkiecie.

Mia westchnęła, szczęśliwa i przytuliła policzek do piersi przyjaciela.

\- To taki dobry dzień. Na zawsze będę go miała w pamięci. Zapamiętam Jamiego i Lily, takich naturalnych i radosnych – powiedziała, patrząc na nowożeńców, tańczących powoli w swoich objęciach w dalekim rogu namiotu.

\- Wysoko stawiają poprzeczkę.

\- Odbijany – zarządził Syriusz, który właśnie się przy nich pojawił z wyciągniętą ręką.

\- Nie ma sprawy – Remus odsunął się od Mii. Jednak zamiast złapać jej wolne dłonie, Syriusz pochwycił Remusa i zaczął z nim tańczyć.

Mia odrzuciła głowę i głośno się roześmiała. Syriusz doskonale bawił gości, tańcząc bardzo blisko Remusa, a momentami nawet kładąc głowę na jego piersi. Remus z kolei próbował wyrwać się z ramion przyjaciela.

Zanim Mia miała możliwość wrócić do stolika, para silnych rąk złapała ją od tyłu w pasie, podrzuciła i po chwili złapała.

\- Jamie! – Zaskrzeczała. – Jesteś straszny!

\- No co? – James prychnął z niewinną miną. – Czy pan młody nie może zatańczyć ze swoją własną siostrą, na swoim własnym weselu?

Mia uśmiechnęła się szeroko i cały gniew z niej wyparował na widok szczęścia wypisanego na jego twarzy.

\- Taka jestem szczęśliwa w twoim imieniu, Jamie.

\- Sam jestem szczęśliwy w swoim imieniu. Tak przy okazji, ile on już wypił? – Zapytał, wskazując głową Syriusza. – Dziwię się, że cały czas tańczy w rytm muzyki.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się bardziej, gdybyś wiedział, do czego w ogóle są zdolni mężczyźni, gdy są odpowiednio odurzeni alkoholem – powiedziała i zapadła między nimi cisza. Mia była pewna, że Jamie liczy kroki, żeby nie nadepnąć jej na palce. – Mama i tata byliby z ciebie dumni, Jamie.

\- Z ciebie też, Mia.

\- Kocham cię, braciszku.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, siostrzyczko.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Dobry wieczór, Petunio. Vernonie – Mia uprzejmie przywitała parę, zbliżając się do zajmowanego przez nich stolika. Zajęła wolne krzesło obok kobiety, wiedząc, że nie wytrzymałaby bliskości jej męża. Szczególnie jego smrodu.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nigdy nas oficjalnie nie przedstawiono. Nazywam się Mia Potter i jestem siostrą Jamesa. Właściwie, od dzisiaj jestem też siostrą Lily – powiedziała, patrząc na Petunię, która wyglądała, jakby Mia właśnie ją wyzwała. – Chciałabym podziękować wam obojgu za przybycie. Wiem, jak wiele znaczy dla Lily obecność jej rodziny.

\- Ciekawe przyjęcie. _Na świeżym powietrzu_. Czy twojej rodziny nie stać na wynajęcie takiej rezydencji, jak tamta, żeby zorganizować wesele na odpowiednim poziomie? – Zapytał Vernon z nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem, zadowolony ze swojej próby urażenia czarownicy.

\- Lily i James _nalegali_ na wesele na świeżym powietrzu – wyjaśniła Mia, niewzruszona przez ton Mugola. – Tak właściwie, ta rezydencja nie jest na wynajem. Chociaż jestem ciekawa, ile byśmy na niej zarobili. Muszę porozmawiać o tym z Jamiem.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – Zapytała Petunia.

\- Ta rezydencja należy do nas. James i ja się w niej wychowaliśmy. To jest nasz dom – odpowiedziała Mia, słodko się uśmiechając. – Przepraszam, to _był_ nasz dom. James i Lily wyprowadzili się do swojego dworku.

Dursley'owie mieli zszokowane miny, co według Mii było zwyczajnym wyrazem ich twarzy.

\- Wychowaliście się tutaj? – Petunia westchnęła, patrząc na młodą czarownicę. – Więc teraz mieszkasz tu sama? Masz cały ten wielki dom dla siebie?

Mia słyszała w tonie jej głosu fałszywą grzeczność, z którą ludzie zwracali się do tych, którzy mieli pieniądze.

\- Nie, ja przeprowadziłam się do Londynu – wskazała palcem Syriusza i Remusa, stojących obok Jamesa, który mieszał dla nich drinki. – Mieszkam z tymi dwoma przystojniakami.

Petunia spłonęła rumieńcem, a w jej oczach pojawiła się pogarda.

\- Mieszkasz z dwoma _mężczyznami_?

Mia uśmiechnęła się, po części zastanawiając się, jaka byłaby reakcja Petunii na szczegółową relację na temat tego, co działo się między nią i tymi dwoma czarodziejami w sadzie, w którym aktualnie przebywali. Odcień czerwieni, którą pokryła się twarz kobiety był interesujący, ale Mię bardziej cieszyła purpura, którą pokrył się Vernon, mamroczący pod nosem coś o wstydzie i skandalicznym zachowaniu.

\- Czy wasz… _Rodzaj_ zawsze tyle pije? – Zapytał po chwili Vernon, patrząc na trzech Huncwotów podnoszących szklaneczki w toaście.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie, Mia machnęła różdżką nad pustymi kieliszkami tych niewdzięcznych Mugoli i napełniła je szampanem.

\- Wzniesiecie ze mną toast za uroczą parę młodą?

\- Absolutnie nie – wzburzyła się Petunia. – Staramy się o dziecko.

Kobieta położyła dłoń na swoim brzuchu, jakby już spodziewała się potomka.

Mia uniosła brwi w udawanym zaskoczeniu.

\- Wspaniale – skłamała, pamiętając historie, jakie Harry opowiadał jej o swoim okropnym kuzynie. – W taki razie wznoszę toast za twoje zdrowie, Petuniu. Za nowe życie. Oby nasze połączone rodziny cieszyły się dziećmi.

\- Oby nie – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi Vernon.

\- Przepraszam? – Mia zwróciła arystokratyczne spojrzenie na mężczyznę.

Vernon pochylił się nad stołem i wbił wzrok w dziewczynę.

\- Powiedziałem „oby nie". I tak po naszym świecie chodzi za dużo was, pomyleńców. Byłbym głęboko zszokowany, gdybym się dowiedział, że oni… - Spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na Lily i Jamesa, uśmiechających się do siebie z miłością. – Się mnożą.

Wspomnienia z jej pierwszej linii czasowej wróciły do niej gwałtowną falą. Harry i jego ubrania z drugiej ręki. Ron mówiący Hermionie o kratach w oknach sypialni Harry'ego. Ciasta urodzinowe, które pozwalały Harry'emu najeść się latem, kiedy Dursley'owie go głodzili. Zamek na drzwiach, groźby, prześmiewcze prezenty urodzinowe i bożonarodzeniowe.

Schowek.

Schowek pod _pierdolonymi_ schodami.

\- Chciałabym się z wami dogadać.

Mia odstawiła kieliszek z szampanem na stół. Gdy wąsy Vernona zjeżyły się, dziewczyna tylko uniosła dłoń.

\- Możesz dać sobie spokój i siedzieć cicho, bo ja i tak powiem to, co mam do powiedzenia. Nie interesuje mnie, czy masz zamiar protestować – jej głos był cichy i spokojny, ale jej oczy ciskały błyskawice. – Obiecuję ci, Vernonie Dursley, że usłyszysz o naszym świecie i naszym rodzaju _wyłącznie_ w ostateczności. I jeżeli kiedykolwiek taka ostateczność by nadeszła, ty się zgodzisz na postawione warunki. Jeżeli się z nich nie wywiążesz, będziesz się tłumaczyć przede mną.

Vernon posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie. W ogóle się nie przestraszył. Było to bezmyślne z jego strony.

\- Uważasz, że przejmę się groźbami rzucanymi przez małą dziewczynkę?

\- Tak. Powinieneś.

Vernon spojrzał na Mię, otwierając usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wyrwał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Mia uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Panie Dursley, mój rodzaj ma wystarczająco dużo instynktu samozachowawczego, żeby się mnie bać, a oni mają _sposoby_ , żeby się przede mną bronić. Wiem, że nie grzeszy pan inteligencją – powiedziała dobitnie, nie zwracając uwagi na cichy krzyk oburzonej Petuni. – Więc będę mówiła powoli i obiecuję nie używać trudnych słów. Chciałabym po prostu, żeby coś było jasne: jeżeli sprawi pan _jakiemukolwiek_ członkowi mojej rodziny ból, wykorzystam moją dziwaczną magię, włamię się do pańskiego umysłu i wszystko wyczyszczę.

Vernon patrzył na czarownicę bez słów.

Gdyby Mia nie widziała potu, który wystąpił na czoło mężczyzny, pomyślałaby, że nic z jej przemowy do niego nie dotarło. Cieszyło ją również, że Petunia aż trzęsła się ze strachu. Odchyliła się na krześle i rozpromieniła, czując rozpierającą ją dumę. Szkoda, że jej matka nie mogła zobaczyć jej w tej chwili. Szkoda, że _Harry_ tego nie widział.

Krzyki Petunii przerwały pojedynek spojrzeń, jaki nadal toczył się między Vernonem i Mią.

\- O, mój Boże! Zabierzcie tę bestię!

Do stolika zbliżał się ogromny, czarny pies. W pysku trzymał bukiet kwiatów.

\- Łapo, mam nadzieję, że to nie jest to, o czym myślę – powiedziała Mia, obdarzając psa ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem. Nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, Łapa położył bukiet Lily na jej kolanach. – Idę to oddać.

Złapała kwiaty i podniosła się z krzesła eleganckim ruchem. Uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie do Petunii i Vernona.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że mogłam was poznać i z wami porozmawiać. Mam nadzieję, że weźmiecie sobie moje słowa do serca.

Zostawiła Mugoli w zręcznych łapach Animaga i skierowała się z bukietem w stronę uroczej panny młodej.

\- Łapa mi przyniósł twój bukiet.

\- Naprawdę? – Lily parsknęła śmiechem, wcale nie wyglądając na zaskoczoną. – To bardzo ciekawe. Właśnie opowiedziałam Syriuszowi o jednej z mugolskich tradycji weselnych, według której dziewczyna, która złapie bukiet panny młodej jako następna stanie na ślubnym kobiercu. Jakie to dziwne, że moje kwiaty zniknęły chwilę później.

Mia skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i spojrzała na swoją bratową spod przymrużonych powiek.

James objął Mię w pasie.

\- Daj im spokój. Oni tylko chcą, żebyśmy byli jedną wielką, szczęśliwą rodziną. Z pominięciem Mugoli, oczywiście.

Lily najpierw się roześmiała, a potem westchnęła bezsilnie.

\- Co ja sobie myślałam, zapraszając ich tutaj?

\- A przyszło ci do głowy, że może ktoś ich _podleje_? – Zapytał James.

Głośny wrzask rozdarł przyjemny gwar panujący w namiocie. Wszyscy odwrócili się w kierunku, z którego dobiegał i zobaczyli ogromne cielsko Vernona Dursley'a, który próbował stanąć między swoją krzyczącą żoną a uniesioną tylną łapą czarnego psa.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Wspominałem ci już, Rogaczu, że do twojej siostry nie docierają subtelne znaki? – Zapytał Syriusz, kiedy razem z Jamesem przemierzali puste korytarze Dworu Potterów.

James unosił przed nimi ogromny kufer, wypełniony ubraniami i innymi drobiazgami niezbędnymi parze młodej podczas ich podróży poślubnej.

\- Stary, rzuciłeś jej na kolana bukiet kwiatów zmoczony psią śliną. Oczekiwałeś innej reakcji?

\- Ze słowami nie idzie mi tak dobrze – westchnął i zaczął się bawić srebrnym łańcuchem zawieszonym wokół swojej szyi. – Ona o tym wie.

\- Daj sobie spokój, człowieku – przekonywał go James. – Zaufaj mi w tej sprawie. Im dłużej będziesz to przeciągał, tym gorzej na tym wyjdziesz.

\- Jakie to uczucie? – Zapytał Syriusz.

\- Które?

\- Łącząca was Więź.

James parsknął, rozbawiony.

\- Łapo, ty i Mia już dzielicie Więź.

Syriusz wywrócił oczami.

\- Wiem o tym, ale ty i Lily… Jesteście _małżeństwem_. Zapieczętowaliście Więź Małżeńską, jak wypada. Jakie to uczucie?

James zatrzymał się w pół kroku, żeby zastanowić się nad pytaniem przyjaciela. Westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, czy potrafię to opisać. Ulżyło mi, tak mi się wydaje. Wiesz, że teraz jestem w stanie wyczuć jej magię? I jeśli kiedyś miałem jakieś pytania w kwestii jej uczuć… Teraz mam wszystkie odpowiedzi, jakich szukałem. Teraz nic nas nie powstrzyma. Spędzę resztę mojego życia kochając tę czarownicę.

\- I tak właśnie powinno być, przyjacielu – Syriusz uśmiechnął się, klepiąc Jamesa po ramieniu.

\- Syriuszu?

Chłopak odwrócił się do przyjaciela, wiedząc, że James używał jego pełnego imienia tylko wtedy, kiedy chciał mu powiedzieć coś ważnego. Prawie odwrócił wzrok pod przeszywającym spojrzeniem jego orzechowych oczu. A wtedy James uścisnął rękę Syriusza i Black poczuł jak w jego dłoń zostało wciśnięte małe pudełeczko.

\- Znalazłeś.

James skinął głową.

\- Znalazłem.

\- O, kurwa – Syriusz chciał się roześmiać, ale James nie wyglądał, jakby mu było do śmiechu.

\- Zaopiekuj się moją siostrą. Spraw, żeby bezpiecznie wydostała się ze szponów tej wojny i jeżeli wtedy nadal będzie uwielbiała twój tyłek, ożeń się z nią.

\- Obiecuję – Syriusz przyciągnął swojego najlepszego przyjaciela do siebie i po męsku go objął. – Przyrzekam na moją magię, że przy mnie będzie bezpieczna.

 _Pozostało 5.778 ziarenek piasku._


	97. Czas się skończył

Od tłumaczki: Przed Wami rozdział, który w końcu musiał nadejść. Większość z Was już chyba się mentalnie do niego przygotowywała. Jednak to jeszcze nie jest koniec drugiej części. Część trzecia rozpocznie się dopiero od rozdziału 101. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 97 – CZAS SIĘ SKOŃCZYŁ

19 września 1979

 _Pozostało 198 ziarenek piasku._

Dźwięki, jakie wydawała doprowadzały go do szaleństwa.

Syriusza nie obchodziło, skąd się brała jej pasja – czy pochodziła od ciągłego stresu i podniesionego wiecznie poziomu adrenaliny spowodowanego wojną, czy może było to nadal pokłosie wesela Lily i Jamesa. Wiedział tylko, że ma w łóżku czarownicę, która chętnie odpowiadała na każdy jego dotyk. Jakby jej życie zależało od tego, jak szybko jej puls przyspieszy w reakcji na jego pieszczoty.

Objął ją w talii i przyciągnął do siebie płynnym ruchem. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy jedną nogę założyła mu na ramię i uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. Zsunął się niżej, całując każdy kawałek jej skóry, który znalazł się w zasięgu jego ust.

\- Syriuszu, błagam – jęknęła. – Potrzebuję cię.

Ponownie się uśmiechnął, tym razem unosząc nad nią.

\- Rozpraszasz mnie. Byłem bardzo zajęty tam na dole. I zamierzam dokończyć to, co zacząłem. Dzisiaj wieczorem.

 _A jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, Mia będzie bardzo chętna, żeby się odwdzięczyć_ , pomyślał.

\- Mia, tak dobrze być w środku… - Pochylił się nad nią i zaczął skubać wrażliwą skórę jej obojczyka.

Poruszył się w niej i pocałował ją mocno, pławiąc się w zachwycie, kiedy poczuł, jak jej paznokcie wbijają się w jego plecy. Próbowała przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej. Była oszalała z pragnienia.

\- Kocham cię – szepnął, oderwawszy się od jej ust. – Nawet nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo cię kocham.

\- Też cię kocham, Syriuszu. Chodź ze mną, najdroższy, błagam.

Jej ciało i jej głos uwięziły go, jak żadne inne kajdany na świecie nie mogły go uwięzić. Jej usta, wypowiadające słowa o miłości i uwielbieniu metaforycznie posłały go na kolana. Na Merlina, jeżeli jego plany się powiodą, ta czarownica wieczorem stanie się jego narzeczoną.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

 _Pozostało 81 ziarenek piasku._

Zdecydowali się na romantyczny wieczór w ich apartamencie, wobec czego Syriusz wyszedł, żeby zamówić jedzenie w chińskiej knajpce, znajdującej się niedaleko Dziurawego Kotła, a Mia została w domu, żeby się odpowiednio ubrać. Roześmiała się na myśl o strojeniu się do taniej kolacji, ale Syriusz nalegał. Odpowiadało jej dostosowanie się do jego planów, szczególnie, że obiecał spełnić kilka pomysłów, które przyszły mu do głowy, kiedy oboje oddawali się swojemu pożądaniu.

Wzięła kąpiel, długą i odprężającą, po czym krótkim zaklęciem wysuszyła włosy. Ze zdumieniem zaobserwowała, że były już długości włosów Pandory i z biegiem lat przestały się wić wokół jej głowy, jakby żyły własnym życiem. Spięła miodowo-brązowe loki wielką klamrą, założyła na siebie ciemnozielone spodenki od piżamy i starą bluzę Syriusza, w której kiedyś grał w Quidditcha, po czym zaczęła szukać dla siebie odpowiedniego stroju w szafie, którą dzielili.

Znalazła wąską, czarną sukienkę i położyła ją na łóżku. Zanurzyła dłoń w starym kufrze, w poszukiwaniu kolczyków, które Syriusz podarował jej kilka lat temu w prezencie bożonarodzeniowym. Upłynęło sporo czasu, od kiedy ostatni raz je nosiła i przypomniała sobie, że zanim opuściła Hogwart, schowała je do kasetki z biżuterią.

Odnalazła małe, drewniane pudełko, pomimo rzuconego na nie Zaklęcia Niewidzialności, zdjęła z niego wszystkie czary ochronne i otworzyła w poszukiwaniu kolczyków. Zamiast nich jej oczom ukazał się jednak stary Zmieniacz Czasu. Odsunęła go bezmyślnie, zastanawiając się, czy kolczyki nie leżą pod nim.

Zamrugała oczami, kiedy zwróciła uwagę na piasek znajdujący się w klepsydrze.

 _Poruszający się_ piasek.

Prawie się przewróciła, sięgając po Zmieniacz Czasu i wyciągając go wraz ze złotym łańcuszkiem, do którego był przyczepiony. _To niemożliwe_ , pomyślała, widząc, że zamiast ziarenek niebieskiego piasku zamrożonych w górnej części klepsydry, _prawie_ całość przesypała się do dolnej połowy.

Zbliżyła Zmieniacz Czasu do oczu, żeby uważniej się mu przyjrzeć. Odwróciła klepsydrę, ale piasek nie odpowiedział na zmianę. Bardzo blisko przyglądała się pojedynczemu ziarnku, które przesuwało się z górnej do dolnej połowy klepsydry.

\- Jakie jest tempo? – Szepnęła do siebie z paniką, spiesząc na drugą stronę łóżka, gdzie w szafce Syriusz trzymał stary kieszonkowy zegarek, który dostał od jej ojca na siedemnaste urodziny. Otworzyła zegarek i odmierzyła czas pomiędzy odpadnięciem jednego ziarnka z górnej połowy klepsydry do momentu, kiedy bezpiecznie spoczął w dolnej połowie.

\- Nie – powiedziała, oddychając szybko, kilka minut później. – Jedno na minutę. Dlaczego na minutę?

Wstała i zaczęła spacerować po pokoju, czując ogarniające ją przerażenie. Zmieniacz Czasu trzymała w kurczowo zaciśniętych dłoniach.

\- Dlaczego? _Kiedy_ to się zaczęło? Czym skończy się to odliczanie? _Kurwa mać_!

Otworzyła szeroko oczy, kiedy jej wzrok padł na kalendarz przymocowany do ściany. Kupili go, żeby odliczać czas do wesela Lily i Jamesa, a _ta data_ widniała tam czarno na białym. Od wielu lat nie myślała o niej inaczej, niż jak o kolejnej tajemnicy.

Ścisnęło ją w piersi i płacz wstrząsnął jej ciałem.

Dlaczego wcześniej nie zdała sobie z tego sprawy?

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

 _Pozostały 62 ziarenka piasku._

\- Kotku! – Zawołał Syriusz z drugiego pokoju. – Wiem, że uważasz Wróżbiarstwo za stratę czasu, ale te ciasteczka z wróżbą mnie rozbroiły. Mugole naprawdę uważają, że to działa? Właśnie zjadłem jedno i wypadła z niego taka wróżba: „Twoja nieskończona cierpliwość zostanie wynagrodzona".

Postawił torby z chińszczyzną na stole.

\- Mia! Chodź, zanim wystygnie!

Kiedy żadna odpowiedź nie nadeszła, Syriusz podszedł do drzwi sypialni i wetknął głowę do pomieszczenia.

\- Mia, przyniosłem kolację, więc… Mia?

Spojrzał na podłogę, gdzie jego czarownica siedziała z kolanami przyciągniętymi do piersi. Płakała tak gwałtownie, że co jakiś czas musiała głośno nabrać powietrza, żeby się nie udusić.

\- Kurde, Mia! – Natychmiast przy niej klęknął. – Kochanie, co się stało?

Mokre, bursztynowe oczy podniosły się na niego i Mia załkała jeszcze mocniej, kiedy dotknął czule jej policzka.

\- Błagam, nie gniewaj się na mnie – płakała. – Wybacz mi. Tak mi przykro, Syriuszu. Tak mi przykro.

Syriusz z trudem przełknął ślinę.

\- Co zrobiłaś, kochanie?

\- Nic – odpowiedziała i to słowo sprawiło, że jeszcze więcej łez potoczyło się po jej policzkach. – Nic nie zrobiłam. _Nie mogłam_ nic zrobić. Chciałam… Przyrzekam ci, że chciałam coś zrobić. Chciałam wszystko naprawić. Ale wykonałam szczegółowe obliczenia numerologiczne, nawet zobaczyłam się z Widzącą… I kiedy _próbowałam_ coś zmienić, los śmiał mi się w twarz!

\- Uspokój się, kochanie – Syriusz przyciągnął ją do siebie i zamknął w objęciach swoich silnych ramion. Delikatnie masował jej plecy uspokajającym ruchem. Nie widział jej w takim stanie od tamtej pamiętnej nocy, kiedy oboje upili się whisky w piwnicy. Po części zastanawiał się, czy nie wysłać Patronusa do Remusa. W jakiś sposób przyjaciel zawsze potrafił sobie poradzić ze spanikowaną Mią. – Cokolwiek się stało, w jakiś sposób z tego wyjdziemy.

\- Nie, nie, nie – odsunęła się od niego. – Nie wyjdziemy. Nie mam czasu. Nie zostało wystarczająco dużo czasu. Zmarnowałam wszystko, Syriuszu. Całe osiem lat.

Syriusz wstał i podążył za nią, kiedy wybiegła z sypialni.

\- Mia! Jak to, zmarnowałaś osiem lat? Zmarnowałaś je na co?

\- Nic nie robiąc… Robiąc wszystko… - Wymamrotała, zagłębiając palce w swoje gęste włosy. Mocno zacisnęła na nich dłonie i przechadzała się nerwowo po salonie.

\- To znaczy…? – Dłoń Syriusza przesunęła się nad kieszenią szaty, która kryła małe, welurowe pudełeczko. Jego puls przyspieszył i chłopak przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka. _Kurwa, czyżby się domyśliła?_ Czyżby wiedziała, co zamierzał zrobić i to był jej sposób, żeby mu odmówić? – Chcesz powiedzieć, że zmarnowałaś te lata… Będąc ze mną?

\- Tak! – Warknęła. – Nie! Nie o to… Powinnam była zna… Znaleźć spo… Sposób, żeby o… O… Oca…

Jej jąkanie stanowiło punkt zapalny. Syriusz poczuł, jak rozpala się w nim gniew.

\- Co przede mną ukrywasz? – Zażądał odpowiedzi i po prawdzie wystarczył mu strach wypisany na jej twarzy, kiedy usłyszała pytanie. Cokolwiek ukrywała, było to coś ważnego. I coś bardzo _poważnego_.

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Gdybym spróbowała, zemdlałabym – odpowiedziała. – A chcę ci powiedzieć. Na Merlina, chcę ci wszystko powiedzieć.

\- To mi powiedz – warknął na nią. – Kurwa mać! Czy kiedyś nadejdzie taki czas, gdy nie będzie między nami sekretów?

\- Tak! Pewnego dnia ty i ja usiądziemy i opowiemy sobie o wszystkim, ale ten dzień nadejdzie za wiele l… L… L…

\- Lat? – Zamrugał szybko powiekami. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że powiesz mi o wszystkim za wiele _lat_? To znaczy, że będziesz latami trzymała coś przede mną w sekrecie?

\- Nie, nie, nie – podbiegła do niego i mocno go objęła, tuląc swój policzek do jego piersi. – Syriuszu, proszę, nic nie rozumiesz. A ja nie mam czasu, żeby to wyjaśnić. Powinnam była stawiać większy opór. Powinnam być spróbować. Ale myślałam wyłącznie o H… Har… Harry… Teraz wszystko zależy od ciebie. Syriuszu, nie ufaj G… G… G… Kurwa!

Syriusz praktycznie nie zwracał uwagi na jej słowa, przygnieciony faktem, że miłość jego życia jeszcze przez wiele lat będzie trzymać wiele informacji przed nim w tajemnicy.

\- Nie mów o przyszłości… Nie o przyszłości… - Mamrotała do siebie. – Może o przeszłości?

Odwróciła się do swojego chłopaka z nadzieją w oczach.

\- Syriuszu, Wrzeszcząca Chata. Pierwszy raz, kiedy w niej nocowaliśmy. Instynkt. Ufaj swojemu instynktowi.

\- Mój instynkt mówi mi, że potrzebuję się przewietrzyć – powiedział gorzko i strząsnął z siebie jej dłonie, sięgając po skórzaną kurtkę.

\- Nie! – Krzyknęła rozdzierająco. – W takim razie zaufaj _mojemu_ instynktowi.

\- Mia, może nie zauważyłaś, ale w tym momencie mam problem, żeby _w ogóle_ ci ufać.

\- Syriuszu, nie odchodź, nie odchodź… Błagam! – Krzyczała za nim przez otwarte drzwi ich mieszkania. – Syriuszu, nie zostawiaj mnie!

\- Wrócę za godzinę albo dwie. Muszę… Kurwa mać, muszę pomyśleć.

\- Syriuszu! – Załkała, widząc, jak chłopak Deportował się ze schodów prowadzących do ich apartamentu.

Płacząc, pobiegła z powrotem do ich sypialni w poszukiwaniu swojej różdżki. Z chwilą, kiedy w jednej dłoni poczuła drzewo z winorośli, a drugą trzymała ciasno zaciśniętą wokół Zmieniacza Czasu, wykrzyczała zaklęcie.

\- _Expecto Patronum_! – Z jej różdżki wyłonił się srebrzysty lis, który usiadł przed nią, czekając na instrukcje. – Remusie! Pomocy!

Mały Patronus wystrzelił przed siebie.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

 _Pozostało 10 ziarenek piasku._

Remus pojawił się przed drzwiami ich mieszkania i pospieszył do salonu. Nie pamiętał nawet, żeby zebrać z lady wszystkie swoje zakupy, za które zapłacił w aptece, tak przestraszyła go wiadomość dostarczona przez małego, srebrzystego lisa. Na słowa „Remusie! Pomocy!" zniknął bez słowa, zostawiając wszystko za sobą.

Wpadł z impetem do mieszkania, spodziewając się zastać pobojowisko, ale zobaczył tylko skuloną Mię z oczami czerwonymi od płaczu.

\- Mia?

Uniosła głowę i na jego widok jej ciałem wstrząsnął gwałtowny szloch. Wstała i po chwili znalazła się w jego ramionach.

\- Remusie, on odszedł.

\- Słucham? – Odsunął ją na odległość łokci. – Kto odszedł? Co się stało?

\- Syriusz odszedł. Pokłóciliśmy się i… On nic nie rozumiał, a ja nie mogłam mu nic powiedzieć z powodu zaklęcia Dumbledore'a…

\- Piłaś coś? Mia, nie wiem, co się stało, ale na pewno to jakoś naprawimy.

\- Nie – potrząsnęła głową. – Tego nie da się naprawić. Wszystko zostało zniszczone i ja nie jestem w stanie tego naprawić. Remusie, tak mi przykro. On mi nigdy nie wybaczy. Jak mógłby mi wybaczyć to, że niczego nie zmieniłam? Że nie powstrzymałam Voldemorta od za… za…

Remus zadrżał, kiedy wymówiła imię Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Nie dlatego, że się bał, ale dlatego, że taka reakcja stała się zwyczajowa w społeczeństwie czarodziejów.

\- Mia, rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Wiesz, że nie możesz zmienić przyszłości i to, co ma się zdarzyć, na pewno się wydarzy. Spróbujemy razem przez to przejść i możesz być pewna, że nikt cię nie znienawidzi, a już w szczególności Syriusz. Daj mu trochę czasu, żeby ochłonął i wszystko będzie w porządku.

Mia uniosła lewą dłoń.

\- Co to jest? Czy to…? – Otworzył szeroko oczy, zszokowany, czując, jak po jego grzbiecie przemknął zimny dreszcz. – Mia, czy to jest to, o czym myślę?

Rozwarła zaciśnięte palce i pokazała mu Zmieniacz Czasu, w którego górnej połowie zostało tylko kilka ziarenek piasku.

\- Piasek się przesuwa. Wcześniej się nie przesuwał – powiedział, przełykając wraz ze śliną panikę, która groziła wybuchem. – Mia, kiedy piasek zaczął się przesuwać?

\- Podejrzewam, że dziewięć miesięcy temu, ale dopiero dzisiaj go znalazłam.

\- Dlaczego się przesuwa?

\- Bo nie mogę istnieć w dwóch postaciach – wyjaśniła. – Dzisiaj są moje urodziny, Remusie.

\- Twoje urodziny są w marcu – nie zgodził się Remus, potrząsając głową.

\- Mia Potter urodziła się dwudziestego siódmego marca, ale Hermiona Granger urodziła się… _Urodzi się_ dziewiętnastego września 1979.

Remus wstrzymał oddech.

\- O której godzinie?

\- Minutę po dziesiątej – szepnęła, a w jej oczach błysnęła porażka.

Remus wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty zegarek i go otworzył. _Za dwie dziesiąta_.

 _Pozostały 3 ziarenka piasku._

\- O, kurwa – wymamrotał i spojrzał na Mię, która stała, jak skamieniała, w jednej dłoni ściskając różdżkę, a w drugiej Zmieniacz Czasu. – Co się teraz stanie?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. – Poprzednio, jak używałam Zmieniacza Czasu, gdy wszystkie ziarenka się przesypywały, po prostu docierałam do swojej linii czasowej. Ale wtedy cofałam się zaledwie o godziny. Minęło osiem lat, Remusie. Może się okazać, że po prostu… Zniknę.

\- Nie – w jego głowie trwała szaleńcza gonitwa myśli. Szukał sposobu, jakiegokolwiek, żeby to naprawić. Zrobił to, co pierwsze mu przyszło do głowy: wyjął Zmieniacz Czasu z jej dłoni i założył złoty łańcuch na jej szyję.

\- Co robisz?

\- Ratuję ci życie. To moje zadanie, prawda? _Ja_ cię odesłałem. Powiedziałaś mi kiedyś, że to nie jest _tylko_ Zmieniacz Czasu, ale również Świstoklik. To właśnie on odesłał cię w przeszłość.

Mia skinęła głową.

\- Wykombinuję, jak nałożyć na siebie zaklęcia – obiecał jej. – Wiem, kiedy dokładnie zostałaś odesłana w przeszłość i teraz wiem również, kiedy dokładnie musisz… Musisz wrócić do swojego czasu.

Widziała, że walczył z własnymi łzami.

\- Sprawię, że Zmieniacz Czasu przeniesie cię w przyszłość dokładnie jedną minutę po dziesiątej, dziewiętnastego września 1979. Mam… Aż dziewiętnaście lat, żeby znaleźć sposób.

 _Pozostały 2 ziarenka piasku._

Dziewiętnaście lat.

\- Na Merlina. Dziewiętnaście lat… Dziewiętnaście lat bez… - Remus spojrzał na czarownicę i powstrzymał łzy, cisnące się mu do oczu. – Bez ciebie.

Chciał natychmiast zerwać z niej Zmieniacz Czasu i zniszczyć go na zawsze.

\- Jak ja mam przeżyć dziewiętnaście lat bez ciebie?

\- Czternaście – mocno go objęła. Łkała. – Remusie, kocham cię. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i bardzo cię kocham. Proszę, zajmij się nim. I pamiętaj, co mówiłam: ufaj Syriuszowi. Zawsze ufaj Syriuszowi.

 _Pozostało 1 ziarenko piasku._

\- Obiecuję – odpowiedział, trzymając ją równie mocno, jak ona jego. Zastanawiał się, czy mógłby wraz z nią przenieść się w przyszłość. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Musiał najpierw dotrzymać kilku obietnic. – Niedługo się zobaczymy. Dostaniesz z powrotem swojego przystojnego, posiwiałego wilkołaka.

Mia jęknęła głucho i odsunęła się od niego. Stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go w policzek. Następnie wezwała swojego Patronusa. Mały, srebrzysty lis spojrzał najpierw na Remusa, a później skoncentrował się na Mii.

\- Syriuszu, bardzo mi przykro. Proszę, żebyś pamiętał, że cię kocham. Kocham cię ponad wszystko na świecie. I bardzo mi przykro, że…

Zanim dokończyła to zdanie, ogarnął ją błękitny blask. Kiedy przygasł, po Mii nie było ani śladu.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Syriusz chciał iść się napić do Dziurawego Kotła, ale wiedział, że będzie to pierwsze miejsce, w którym Mia zacznie go szukać. Po tej kłótni potrzebował jednak trochę czasu dla siebie, zanim ją ponownie zobaczy. Ta wiedźma potrafiła go irytować jak nikt inny. Wydawało mu się, że był przygotowany do tego, aby się jej oświadczyć, więc nie spodziewał się ataku paniki, która go nagle ogarnęła. Reakcja Jamesa na dzień przed weselem i _w dzień_ jego wesela nagle nabrała sensu.

Syriusz narażał swoje serce i swoją duszę na ból.

Tylko dwa razy w życiu widział, żeby ktoś tak mocno się otwierał przed kimś innym. Rok temu, kiedy James oświadczył się Lily. Ledwie „tak" wyrwało się z jej ust, James już wirował z nią po parkiecie Rezydencji Potterów. I tamten moment, kiedy Remus wysłał Mii List Intencyjny. Syriusz wiedział, że to on sprowokował takie zachowanie swojego przyjaciela, ale i tak historia skończyła się dla niego szczęśliwie, bo zarówno on, jak i Mia doszli do wniosku, że chcą być ze sobą i Więź Duchowa tylko im w tym pomaga. Więc spaliła List Intencyjny Remusa na oczach wszystkich przyjaciół, jak wymagała tego tradycja.

Syriusz od tamtej pory zastanawiał się, czy on również się nie poparzy.

\- Piwo dla wszystkich! Ja stawiam! – Krzyknął wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, który właśnie przeszedł przez drzwi prawie pustego, mugolskiego pubu.

Pięciu albo sześciu mężczyzn przyklasnęło mężczyźnie, a barman tylko kiwnął głową do nowego gościa, zanim zaczął nalewać bursztynowy płyn do kilku szklanek. Pierwszą podał szczerzącemu zęby Mugolowi.

Syriusz spojrzał na mężczyznę i uniósł brew.

\- Twoja drużyna wygrała mecz albo coś takiego? – Zapytał, nie znając się wystarczająco dobrze na mugolskim sporcie, żeby powiedzieć coś dokładniejszego.

\- Lepiej! Moja żona właśnie rodzi!

Syriusz zachichotał, rozbawiony.

\- Nie obraź się, stary, szczególnie, że właśnie postawiłeś mi piwo – zerknął na pełną szklankę, którą postawił przed nim barman. – Ale skoro zaraz urodzi ci się dziecko, co robisz w pubie?

Mugol za jednym razem opróżnił całą szklankę i skinął głową barmanowi, prosząc o dolewkę. Odetchnął i zaśmiał się nieco histerycznie.

\- To był bardzo długi dzień. Lekarze mówią, że to jeszcze trochę potrwa i Helen, moja żona, powiedziała, że ją denerwuję, spacerując po sali porodowej. Kazała mi się wynosić. Zapowiedziała, że jeśli zemdleję z nerwów przed wielkim momentem, złamie mi nos. Zaproponowała też, żebym poszedł się napić, dopóki wolno mi pić.

\- Brzmi trochę, jak moja dziewczyna – każda kobieta, która była zdolna zagrozić mężczyźnie złamanym nosem była w porządku według Syriusza. – W takim wypadku ja stawiam kolejkę. Dwa razy whisky Ogdena.

Barman uniósł brew.

\- To jakaś nowa marka? Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli ją na półkach.

\- Może być zwykła whisky. Jedna dla mnie, druga dla przyszłego ojca – wskazał stojącego obok Mugola.

\- Dzięki – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do Syriusza i wyciągnął dłoń. – Richard Granger.

Czarodziej przyjął dłoń, kiwając głową.

\- Syriusz Black.

\- Syriusz? – Richard zachichotał. – Naprawdę masz tak na imię?

Black wzruszył ramionami, raczej rozbawiony niż obrażony.

\- Rodzinna tradycja.

\- Ciekawa rodzina – wymamrotał Granger, uśmiechając się nadal pod nosem. – Bez obrazy, oczywiście.

\- No pewnie – odpowiedział Syriusz. – _Gówniana_ rodzina. Cieszę się, że już jej nie ma.

Zepchnął obraz swoich rodziców i Regulusa w najdalsze zakątki swojego umysłu. Próbował za to przywołać wspomnienia swojej _prawdziwej_ rodziny: Jamesa i Lily, Mii i Remusa, i nawet Petera… Chociaż sam nie wiedział, gdzie w te dni podziewał się ten cholerny szczurek. Pojawił się na weselu Potterów, bo zmusili go do tego groźbami i zaraz po ceremonii zniknął.

\- To dlatego pijesz w samotności? – Zapytał zaciekawiony Richard.

Syriusz uniósł brew.

\- Bardzo często zdarza ci się wypytywać kompletnie obcych ludzi o szczegóły ich żyć?

Richard wzruszył ramionami.

\- Lubię być osobą, która wie wszystko. A nie mogę przecież wiedzieć, nie pytając, prawda? I, jeśli mogę to dodać, nie wyglądasz na osobę, która coś świętuje.

\- A _powinienem_ w tym momencie świętować – Syriusz westchnął, pokonany. – Powinienem trzymać swoją dziewczynę, a nie szklankę piwa.

\- Zerwaliście ze sobą?

\- Nie. Wkurzyłem się na coś i po prostu wyszedłem z domu. Dlatego będzie na mnie przez jakiś czas wściekła. Właściwie, ona zawsze jest na mnie wściekła – roześmiał się i przesunął dłońmi po swojej twarzy. – Cały ten parszywy czas. Wrzeszczy tak głośno, jakby dopiero odkryła, że ma płuca.

Richard zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- Brzmi, jak większość kobiet, które znam. Co zrobiłeś?

Syriusz wyjął z kieszeni małe, welurowe pudełeczko, otworzył je i postawił na barze. W środku błyszczał srebrny pierścionek zaręczynowy. Srebro tworzyło wzór podobny do symbolu nieskończoności, wysadzanego malutkimi diamencikami. A w samym jego środku lśnił ogromny opal.

\- Mój Boże, człowieku – Richard westchnął na widok pierścionka. – To chyba _ty_ powinieneś był postawić całą kolejkę.

Syriusz prychnął, zamknął pudełeczko i schował je do kieszeni.

\- Powiedziała nie?

\- Nie miałem okazji zapytać. Wszedłem do pokoju i kłótnia zaczęła się z niczego. W jej trakcie pomyślałem nawet, żeby w nią rzucić tym pierścionkiem ze słowami „Widzisz? To właśnie myślę o przyszłości! Jesteś, kurwa, szczęśliwa?".

\- Ale z ciebie romantyk – rzucił sarkastycznie Richard.

\- Robię, co mogę. Nigdy nie byłem dobry w tym romantycznym gównie. A przynajmniej nie, kiedy chodziło o nią – jego myśli powędrowały do Remusa i Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł poprosić przyjaciela o poradę, w jaki sposób się oświadczyć. Jeszcze niedawno myślał sobie, że byłaby to dziwna prośba, szczególnie, że Remus był jej byłym chłopakiem, ale teraz Syriusz sobie wyrzucał, że nie zapytał. – Ona potrafi przejrzeć każde kłamstwo. Nie potrafię wymyślić odpowiedniego sposobu, żeby poprosić ją o rękę.

Richard skinął głową, jakby rozumiał, o co chodzi. Syriusz żałował, że nie wszyscy Mugole są tacy, jak ten mężczyzna, którego właśnie spotkał. Nie, po tym świecie musieli się poruszać tacy ludzie, jak Vernon Dursley.

\- Mi sześć miesięcy zajęło znalezienie odwagi, żeby poprosić Helen o rękę – powiedział zamyślony Richard. Oparł się wygodnie łokciami o bar i uśmiechnął nieco rzewnie. – A później przez cztery miesiące zastanawiałem się, jak to zrobić. Zabrałem ją na Sycylię. Poszliśmy na przedstawienie, potem na kolację, a na koniec kupiłem jej bardzo starą kolekcję dzieł Szekspira. Przywiązałem pierścionek zaręczynowy do zakładki, którą zaznaczyłem jej ulubiony sonet. Byłem taki romantyczny.

\- W moim przypadku by nie zadziałało – Syriusz zachichotał. – Książki by z chęcią przyjęła, ale moja dziewczyna nienawidzi Szekspira. Jakaś laska przysłała mi jego wiersz w szkole i moja Mia straciła nad sobą kontrolę. Jej oczy się rozjarzyły, włosy zaczęły elektryzować i przeklęła każdą dziewczynę, która tamtego dnia na mnie spojrzała.

Ledwo te słowa przeszły przez gardło Syriusza, chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział Mugolowi o czarodziejskiej szkole.

Richard jednak tego nie zauważył i się roześmiał.

\- Znalazłeś sobie ostrą sztukę.

Syriusz odetchnął z ulgą i również odpowiedział śmiechem.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

\- Więc dlaczego się wahasz?

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami i przełknął whisky, krzywiąc się, kiedy nie dała takiego samego efektu, jak magiczny alkohol Ogdena.

\- To skomplikowane. Ona trzyma coś przede mną w tajemnicy.

\- Każdy ma jakiś sekret.

\- Ona ma ich zbyt wiele, stary – powiedział Syriusz, myśląc o jej bliznach, o dziwnym jąkaniu, które pojawiło się w ciągu ostatniego roku, o jej mglistych odniesieniach do przyszłości i niechęci, żeby o tym rozmawiać. O tym, że będąc w pobliżu niektórych osób, w jej oczach pojawiały się łzy. O jej niezrozumiałej niechęci do Petera, która nie mogła być usprawiedliwiona nawet tym, że jeden raz podejrzał ją, gdy uprawiała seks.

\- Sądzisz, że cię zdradza?

Syriusz natychmiast pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie. W swoim życiu była tylko z… - _Remusem_. – Widzisz, naszym przeznaczeniem jest być razem. Zdecydował o tym los albo coś równie głupiego. Ale jestem uwięziony między wiedzą, że ona należy tylko do mnie i tym, że nie mówi mi prawdy. Mam wrażenie, jakby cała wolna wola została mi odebrana w tym momencie. Tak jakby przeznaczenie zadecydowało, że mamy być razem, ale nie dało nam żadnych wskazówek, jak tego dokonać.

\- Kupiłeś jej pierścionek – zauważył Richard.

\- _Mam_ dla niej pierścionek – poprawił Syriusz. – To stara pamiątka, należąca do jej rodziny. Nosiła go matka jej mamy. Ona sama w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat straciła oboje rodziców, a jej brat tydzień temu sam się ożenił.

\- Czy to przeznaczenie znalazło ten pierścionek? – Zapytał Richard.

\- Nie. Jej brat go znalazł. Poprosiłem go o jego błogosławieństwo i zdecydował się mi pomóc.

\- Gdyby to przeznaczenie zmuszało was, abyście byli razem, uważasz, że mógłbyś spokojnie siedzieć przy barze i zapijać smutki?

\- Masz trochę racji – przyznał Syriusz, wstając od baru. – Wygląda na to, że muszę zaplanować oświadczyny.

Richard zachichotał.

\- Na twoim miejscu, najpierw zaplanowałbym _przeprosiny_.

\- Nie. Seks jest najlepszy, kiedy ona jest na mnie wkurzona – odpowiedział Black z aroganckim uśmieszkiem.

\- Skoro jesteśmy w temacie… - Richard spojrzał na zegarek. – Muszę wracać do szpitala, żeby obejrzeć konsekwencje innego seksu. Ale zanim to zrobię… Dwa razy whisky, poproszę. Dla mnie i mojego nowego przyjaciela, który niedługo się zaręczy.

Barman podał im po szklaneczce wypełnionej bursztynowym alkoholem, a Richard położył na barze mugolskie pieniądze. Mężczyzna wzniósł toast w kierunku Syriusza.

\- Na zdrowie. Za Syriusza i…?

\- Mię – przypomniał czarodziej.

\- Za Syriusza i Mię!

\- I za mężczyznę, który niedługo zostanie ojcem – dodał Syriusz, zanim przełknął drinka.

\- No, jasne, stary – Richard uśmiechnął się. – A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, lecę na spotkanie z córką.

We dwójkę opuścili mugolski bar. Syriusz wyciągnął dłoń, którą Richard uścisnął, uśmiechając się z radością. Czarodziej zaczął się zastanawiać, czy on będzie tak głupio szczęśliwy, kiedy będzie miało się urodzić jego dziecko.

\- Wybraliście już imię?

Szeroki, radosny uśmiech Richarda zmienił się w miękki, sentymentalny wyraz.

\- Hermiona.

Bez dalszych słów, mężczyźni rozeszli się w różnych kierunkach. Syriusz, kiedy już się upewnił, że jest poza zasięgiem słuchu swojego rozmówcy, zachichotał pod nosem.

\- I on uważał _moje_ imię za dziwaczne. Biedna dziewczynka.

Potrząsnął głową i sięgnął do kieszeni, żeby upewnić się, że pudełeczko z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym nadal w niej spoczywa.

Mógł to zrobić. Mógł to zrobić.

\- Dobry wieczór, Tom – Syriusz skinął głową do barmana, przechodząc lekkim krokiem przez Dziurawy Kocioł. Kierował się w stronę ceglanej ściany, będącej przejściem na Ulicę Pokątną. W momencie, kiedy uderzał różdżką w odpowiednie cegły, przed nim pojawiła się wirująca, srebrzysta mgiełka. Chłopak zacisnął dłoń mocniej na różdżce, gdy rozpoznał siedzącego przed nim Patronusa.

\- _Syriuszu, bardzo mi przykro…_ \- Zaczął głosem Mii. – _Proszę, żebyś pamiętał, że cię kocham. Kocham Cię ponad wszystko na świecie. I bardzo mi przykro, że…_

Słowa nagle się urwały i Patronus rozwiał się przed jego oczami. Syriusz stał, jak skamieniały, jakby cały świat się na niego zawalił. Nieświadomie dotknął swojej piersi. Czuł się… Źle.

To nie brzmiało jak przeprosiny. I nie brzmiało jak wyznanie miłości.

Brzmiało jak… Pożegnanie.


	98. Wyparcie i ucieczka

Od tłumaczki: Przekazuję Wam kolejny rozdział, w którym przedstawiona jest reakcja rodziny Mii na jej zniknięcie. I coś jeszcze, co powoli zaczyna łączyć i zazębiać ze sobą wszystkie części tej powieści. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 98 – WYPARCIE I UCIECZKA

19 maja 1980

Śmierdział whisky.

Ostatnimi czasy, _ciągle_ śmierdział whisky.

Syriusz siedział pod ścianą okrągłego gabinetu, patrząc spod przymkniętych powiek na Franka, który opisywał szczegóły nadchodzącej misji. James stał obok niego, prowadząc wraz z przyjacielem tę część zebrania, podczas gdy Dumbledore i Moody przeszli do mniejszego pokoju, prawdopodobnie, aby w spokoju omówić ostatnie działania Śmierciożerców, w wyniku których śmierć ponieśli Benjy Fenwick i Dorcas Meadowes. Utrata Dorcas była powodem, dla którego musieli tymczasowo przenieść kwaterę główną Zakonu Feniksa do Dworu Potterów. Wieża Tut była _jej_ domem i śmierć Dorcas – oraz Fenwicka, Strażnika Tajemnicy – zdjęła z Wieży Zaklęcie Fideliusa. Zakon był zmuszony szukać schronienia gdzieś indziej.

Wtedy na scenę wkroczył James i otworzył przed członkami Zakonu swój dom rodzinny.

 _Ich_ dom rodzinny.

Teraz należał wyłącznie do Jamesa, bo Mia została uznana za martwą pięć miesięcy wcześniej.

Na prośbę Dumbledore'a, poszukiwania Mii po jej zniknięciu pod koniec września były prowadzone po cichu i trwały bardzo krótko. Syriusz i Remus zostali przesłuchani pod wpływem Veritaserum i Dumbledore _nalegał_ , że to on będzie zadawał pytania. James i Lily zostali wezwani z powrotem z ich podróży poślubnej. Czego należało się spodziewać, James wpadł w furię, próbując odnaleźć swoją zaginioną siostrę. A kiedy nie pojawiły się żadne nowe tropy, Syriusz rozpoczął własne dochodzenie za plecami Dumbledore'a i Moody'ego.

Pierwszym człowiekiem, z którym porozmawiał był Artur Weasley. Syriusz wiedział, że przyjaźnił się z Mią. Artur jednak był zszokowany informacją, że Mia zaginęła. On słyszał wyłącznie plotki, jakoby dostała awans i została przeniesiona do innego Departamentu, ale plotki nigdy nie mówiły, do jakiego. Syriusz podejrzewał, że na mężczyznę rzucono Zaklęcie Zapomnienia.

Kolejną osobą, z którą się skontaktował była Laurel Greengrass. Okazało się jednak, że jasnowłosa piękność słyszała, że Mia uciekła wraz z Syriuszem, aby po kryjomu wziąć romantyczny ślub. Kiedy jednak Syriusz poinformował Laurel, że Mia zaginęła, Ślizgonka zrobiła to, co zrobiłaby każda inna czarownica czystej krwi na jej miejscu: zaprzęgła do pracy pieniądze. I chociaż sama nie była w stanie zrobić wiele, zatrudniła kilku prywatnych detektywów, w tym dwóch Mugoli, ku dezaprobacie swojego męża.

A kiedy Laurel i Syriusz kopali wystarczająco długo, sprawą zainteresował się _Prorok Codzienny_. Jednak następnego dnia po wydrukowaniu wydania, w którym poruszono temat zaginięcia Mii Potter, wszystkie kopie w niewytłumaczalny sposób zniknęły. Jednocześnie zwołano zebranie Zakonu Feniksa, podczas którego Moody oświadczył, że poszukiwania zostały zakończone, a Mia z pewnością nie żyje. Nie udzielono im więcej informacji poza tym, że brała udział w misji, w której bardzo chciała wziąć udział i zakończyła się ona tragicznie. I tak właściwie, pomijając jej kilku przyjaciół z Ministerstwa Magii, z Zakonu i jej Watahę, wspomnienia o Mii Potter zatarły się w pamięci czarodziejskiego świata. Jakby nigdy w nim nie istniała. Jej imię stało się tabu, nie wymieniano go podczas spotkań Zakonu, a gdy Syriusz poruszał kwestię jej zniknięcia, wypraszano go z zebrania i pouczano, że nie był jedyną osobą, która straciła ukochanego podczas tej wojny.

James był załamany. Lily i Alice sparaliżował ból. Remus na całe tygodnie odizolował się od swoich przyjaciół, wychodząc ze swojej sypialni wyłącznie podczas pełni księżyca oraz na niektórej spotkania Zakonu.

Syriusz prawie oszalał z żalu. Zaatakował Alastora Moody'ego w samym sercu Ministerstwa Magii, otoczony setkami świadków. Bardzo publicznie zrezygnował z kariery Aurora i zagroził, że kiedyś wepchnie swoją odznakę staremu mężczyźnie do gardła. Chwilę później został zatrzymany i aresztowany przez czarodziejów, będących przez długi czas jego kolegami z pracy. Spędził trzy tygodnie w odosobnieniu, pogrążony w głębokiej żałobie, zanim Moody ochłonął na tyle, żeby wycofać wszystkie zarzuty przeciwko młodemu Blackowi.

Po uwolnieniu go z celi, Syriusz postawił sobie za cel wydać wszystkie swoje pieniądze na cały zapas whisky, będący w posiadaniu Zjednoczonego Królestwa, aby utopić swój ból.

Tylko jedna rzecz rozjaśniała ciemności, w jakich się nagle znalazł.

\- Uspokój się.

Poczuł, jak mała, miękka dłoń wsuwa się w jego włosy i je przeczesuje. Odetchnął głęboko, zastanawiając się, czy bardzo głośno warczał, wpatrując się w centrum gabinetu. Palce delikatnie masujące skórę jego głowy łagodziły napięcie, ale nie czuł się z nimi dobrze. Chciał się osunąć na jej kolana i położyć głowę na jej udach, ale były ku temu dwie przeszkody. Po pierwsze: ta czarownica nie była Mią. Po drugie: na jej udach nie było miejsca na jego głowę.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem do Lily, wdzięczny za uwagę, którą mu poświęcała, szczególnie, że w ostatnich miesiącach były z nim same problemy. Poza Jamesem, Remusem i Peterem nikt nie chciał mieć z nim nic do czynienia. Ale nawet wtedy, gdy przyjaciele poświęcali mu uwagę, albo byli czynnikiem zapalnym i sprawiali, że pił na umór, albo ganili go za picie. I wtedy pojawiła się Lily, i dała mu cel w życiu, o którym myślał, że było już skończone.

Jego uwaga skupiła się na jej ogromnym brzuchu, na którym leżała jego dłoń. Jego przyszły chrześniak kopał od środka we wrażliwą skórę.

\- Na pewno będzie pałkarzem – zapowiedział Black z małym uśmiechem.

Lily wywróciła oczami.

\- Boże, pomocy.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Pięć miesięcy i jeden tydzień wcześniej…

Zbliżały się święta Bożego Narodzenia, ale zarówno w mieszkaniu przy Ulicy Pokątnej, jak i w Dworku Potterów nikt nie czuł świątecznej atmosfery i nikt nie poczuwał się do dekorowania domów. Po raz pierwszy cała rodzina nie zwracała uwagi na ten uroczysty czas i większość z nich doskonale wiedziała, dlaczego. Zniknięcie Mii wszystkich zabolało. Lily robiła, co mogła, aby dawać innym siłę i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ale prawie całą jej energię pochłaniało zajmowanie się przerażonym Jamesem, który stracił swoją ukochaną siostrę bliźniaczkę, wobec czego zupełnie nie dawała sobie rady z zestresowanym wilkołakiem i Animagiem z problemem alkoholowym.

Była zachwycona, kiedy do ich grona dołączył Peter, który w końcu przebolał utratę Mary. Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności stało się to tuż po tym, jak zniknęła Mia. Na początku jego obecność była jej prawdziwą pomocą, ale w końcu okazało się, że chłopak jest powodem, dla którego Syriusz pije zdecydowanie więcej, niż powinien. A żeby było jeszcze gorzej, gdy zabrakło Mii, która potrafiła łagodzić wybuchy Syriusza, chłopak coraz częściej wymykał się spod kontroli, szczególnie w obecności innych Aurorów i swoich przełożonych, którzy nie potrafili odnaleźć jego dziewczyny.

Lily straciła cierpliwość pewnego ranka, kiedy obudziła się targana mdłościami, jak przez cały poprzedni tydzień. Sama, bo jej mąż nie wrócił na noc do domu. Udała się wtedy do Longbottomów, gdzie odkryła, że Alice również nie najlepiej się czuje. I nie trzeba było mieć wysokiej oceny z egzaminu z Zaklęć – a zarówno Lily, jak i Alice miały świetne oceny – aby znaleźć zaklęcie, które pozwoli im poznać naturę ich problemów zdrowotnych.

Alice była zachwycona wynikiem, a Lily stała ze łzami w oczach, patrząc jak przyjaciółka przekazuje swojemu mężowi wiadomość o nadchodzącym rodzicielstwie. Frank, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, zemdlał.

A kiedy odzyskał przytomność, mocno przytulił Alice i wykrzykiwał swoją wdzięczność za powiększenie rodziny, Lily miała oficjalnie dość. Wściekła, podeszła do kominka i wrzuciła do niego garść proszku Fiuu. Longbottomowie podążyli za nią, zaciekawieni.

\- Ulica Pokątna dziewięćdziesiąt trzy! – Wrzasnęła.

Po drugiej stronie sieci Fiuu czekało na nią, małe, londyńskie, brudne mieszkanie. Potrząsnęła głową na widok nieporządku, wiedząc, że doprowadzenie apartamentu do takiego stanu wprawiłoby Mię w furię. Od tygodni w mieszkaniu nie korzystano z żadnych Zaklęć Czyszczących i całe to miejsce cuchnęło alkoholem. Puste butelki piętrzyły się na blatach i innych płaskich powierzchniach, a w kanapie i w dywanie odznaczały się dziury wypalone papierosami.

Lily przeszła przez przedpokój tupiąc nogami, a z każdym krokiem jej gniew rósł. Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami sypialni Remusa, wiedząc doskonale, że nie musi iść dalej – Syriusz od tygodni nie spał w swojej sypialni. Jej wściekła, surowa magia wyrwała drzwi ze ściany z całą framugą, a jej pełne furii spojrzenie padło na czterech czarodziejów śpiących w ogromnym łóżku.

James i Remus opierali się jeden o drugiego przy wezgłowiu łóżka. Syriusz leżał wygodnie na ich kolanach. Pomiędzy nimi była pusta przestrzeń, w której idealnie zmieściłaby się drobna czarownica. Lily musiała zacisnąć powieki, zmuszając smutek do schowania się za swoją wściekłością i mdłościami, które odczuwała.

Żaden z nich się nie poruszył nawet w momencie, kiedy drzwi z hukiem upadły na podłogę. Powiedziało jej to, ile musieli wypić poprzedniego wieczora, żeby o poranku być w takim stanie.

Weszła do sypialni i ze złością kopnęła stopę, która wystawała spod łóżka.

\- Wstawaj!

Peter wyczołgał się spod posłania, mrugając oczami i rozcierając piętę.

\- Miałeś im pomóc, a nie pogarszać sytuację! – Warknęła i odczuła coś na kształt zadowolenia, widząc, jak Peter się zarumienił ze wstydu.

\- _Aguamenti_! – Wskazała różdżką środek łóżka i z satysfakcją obserwowała, jak trzej mężczyźni zrywają się z materaca, kaszląc i plącząc się między cudzymi kończynami. – Wstawać natychmiast! Cała trójka!

Syriusz posłał jej wrogie spojrzenie i odgarnął mokre włosy z twarzy.

\- Odwal się, Evans.

\- Nie – podeszła do łóżka i uderzyła Syriusza w tył głowy. Spojrzała na Jamesa i Remusa, którzy wyglądali, jakby męczył ich potężny kac. – Nie tylko wy jesteście pogrążeni w żałobie, ale _tylko wy_ zapijacie swoje smutki alkoholem! Nie pozwolę, żeby zniszczyło to naszą rodzinę!

\- Lily… - James jęknął, pocierając czoło grzbietem dłoni. – Czy zanim zaczniesz się na nas wydzierać, mogłabyś poszukać Eliksiru na Wytrzeźwienie?

\- Potrzebny wam Eliksir na Wytrzeźwienie? – Zapytała sarkastycznie. – Jestem w ciąży, ty kretynie! Wystarczy, żebyś wytrzeźwiał?

Okazało się, że ta wiadomość rzeczywiście wystarczyła.

\- Jesteś… Jesteś… - James patrzył na nią oczami o czerwonych od płaczu i kaca obwódkach i nie mógł znaleźć słów. – Jesteś w ciąży? Jesteś… Jesteś pewna?

Lily skinęła głową. Jej gniew zmalał, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy.

\- Alice i ja wykonałyśmy diagnostykę jakąś godzinę temu. Ona też jest w ciąży – patrzyła na Jamesa z niecierpliwością, czując jak jej żołądek się kurczy. Czekała na jakąś reakcję. A kiedy skoczył na równe nogi i przygarnął ją do siebie, odetchnęła z ulgą i pozwoliła sobie na łzy.

\- Jestem zachwycony! Naprawdę, jestem – powiedział James, uśmiechając się do swojej żony. – Ale czy ty przypadkiem nie brałaś Naparu Antykoncepcyjnego?

\- Obie myślałyśmy, że napar działa – powiedziała od progu Alice. – Lily podczas swojego wieczoru panieńskiego uwarzyła trzymiesięczną dawkę dla każdej z nas. Musiałyśmy być zbyt pijane na warzenie czegokolwiek i pewnie zapomniałyśmy o jakimś składniku.

\- Przecież obie byłyście w Klubie Ślimaka – zaprotestował Remus, kiedy w końcu dotarła do niego wiadomość przekazana przez Lily. – Widziałem, jak Lily dosłownie warzy Eliksir Pieprzowy przez sen. Czy przypadkiem… Nie, zaczekaj. Powiedziałaś, że uwarzyłyście Napar Antykoncepcyjny podczas wieczoru panieńskiego Lily?

\- Tak. Dlaczego pytasz?

Remus szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w płaskie brzuchy dwóch czarownic.

\- O, kurde…

A kiedy wszyscy odwrócili się, by spojrzeć na niego pytająco, chłopak zaczerwienił się.

\- Ja… To znaczy… Wow, w ciąży! – Wymamrotał, wstał i podszedł do Lily. – Moje gratulacje!

James obrócił się do przyjaciół z twarzą rozpromienioną szczęściem.

\- Słyszałeś, Łapo? – Zapytał, śmiejąc się radośnie. – Zostanę ojcem. Co o tym myślisz?

Syriusz bez słów wpatrywał się w brzuch Lily. W jego duszy wirowało tyle emocji, że chłopak nie był w stanie chwycić i przytrzymać nawet jednej. Szczęście i strach były ze sobą nierozerwalnie związane, ale na pierwszy plan wysuwała się jednak jego żałoba. I chociaż chłopak wiedział lepiej, nagle poczuł, że zostało mu odebrane coś więcej.

 _\- Chcesz dać naszym dzieciom moje nazwisko?_

 _\- Mówimy teraz o naszych dzieciach, tak?_

 _\- Oczywiście, że o naszych. W ostatnich miesiącach stałem się zgodnym, czasami chętnym do dzielenia się swoimi rzeczami mężczyzną. Ale nie zgadzam się, żebyś urodziła Remusowi szczeniaki._

 _\- Dopóki nie będziesz nalegał na cały miot, chyba dam radę urodzić ci dzieci._

 _\- I będą nosiły nazwisko Potter._

 _\- Będą nosiły nazwisko Black._

Oderwany od swoich wspomnień, Syriusz spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i zamrugał powiekami, próbując zapanować nad emocjami, które groziły wyrwaniem się na wolność. Z przyzwyczajenia zaczął bawić się srebrnym łańcuchem zawieszonym na szyi. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele zwrócili na to uwagę i ich uśmiechy zbladły. Podświadomie Syriusz to wszystko zarejestrował i puścił łańcuch.

James pochylił się nad Syriuszem i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Wyraz jego oczu świadczył, że Potter też zmaga się ze sprzecznymi odczuciami. W ciągu kilku lat James stracił tak wiele. Oboje rodziców, wielu przyjaciół, a teraz siostrę bliźniaczkę. I nagle, w otaczającej go ciemności, pojawiło się światło rozpraszające cienie.

\- Zostaniesz jego ojcem chrzestnym, prawda? – Zapytał James z małym uśmiechem.

Syriusz nic nie odpowiedział, tylko skoczył na równe nogi i uściskał przyjaciela

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Powiedz mi, dlaczego _dzisiaj_ jesteś nie w humorze? – Zapytała cicho Lily. Położyła dłoń na ręce Syriusza spoczywającej na jej ogromnym brzuchu. Od czasu do czasu posyłała nieobecny uśmiech Jamesowi, który robił, co mógł, aby być najlepszym liderem, jakiego mógł mieć Zakon.

Syriusz wiedział, dlaczego Lily tak dokładnie określała czas w swoich pytaniach. Mimo, że zbliżające się narodziny jego chrześniaka dały mu jakiś cel w życiu, Syriusz w swoich najlepszych momentach był nieprzewidywalny, a w najgorszych całkowicie bezmyślny. Aresztowano go już przynajmniej trzykrotnie od chwili, kiedy zrezygnował z kariery Aurora. Jego nowym hobby zostały bójki z przypadkowymi czarodziejami w losowych magicznych pubach. Uważał to za powód do dumy, szczególnie po tym, jak odesłał do kliniki świętego Munga Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Mężczyźni spotkali się przypadkiem w Dziurawym Kotle.

Syriusz był wtedy w pubie z Remusem, kupując niewielkie ilości pożywienia, jakie były im potrzebne do przeżycia, kiedy zauważył jasnowłosego Śmierciożercę spotykającego się ze swoimi współpracownikami. Remus błagał, żeby Syriusz sobie odpuścił, ale kiedy Malfoy głośno obwieścił, że po kilku latach niesprawdzania się w roli żony Narcyza _w końcu_ nosi potomka i dziedzica rodu Malfoy'ów, Syriusz stracił nad sobą kontrolę.

Ten człowiek był mężem jego kuzynki, czarownicy, której pożądało wielu czarodziejów, kobiety, która właśnie w tym momencie oczekiwała dziecka. To było tak niesprawiedliwe, że ten człowiek nie doceniał darów, jakie otrzymał od losu, że Syriusza oślepiła wściekłość.

Pobił Malfoy'a do nieprzytomności i potrzeba było trzech stałych bywalców Dziurawego Kotła, aby ściągnąć go ze Śmierciożercy i przytrzymać do przyjazdu Aurorów. Tydzień po tym, jak Malfoy'a wypuszczono ze szpitala, Benjy i Dorcas zostali zamordowani.

Syriusz obwiniał się za ich śmierć.

\- Źle spałem ostatniej nocy – skłamał w odpowiedzi. – Ten cholerny kocur obudził mnie przed wschodem słońca.

Większość rzeczy należących do Mii zostało spakowanych miesiąc wcześniej, ale kot pozostał na wolności, ku wściekłości Syriusza, który chciał go zapakować w karton i wysłać do Abu Dhabi. Pomimo tego, że był aktualnie jedyną osobą, która troszczyła się o zwierzaka, sierściuch nadal go nie znosił. Mia miała rację: powinien był kupić jej pieprzonego kuguchara.

\- Nie chciałabyś go przechować?

Lily westchnęła i tylko skinęła głową.

\- Przywieź go dzisiaj. Ale obiecaj, że najpierw weźmiesz prysznic – powiedziała, patrząc na niego groźnie. – Wyglądasz jak gówno i śmierdzisz jeszcze gorzej.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niej. Lily nie była zbyt subtelna.

\- Nadal planujesz moją kurację?

Rozmawiali o tym już wcześniej. Pierwszy raz, tuż po pierwszym aresztowaniu Syriusza, tuż po tym, jak rzucił pracę w Biurze Aurorów. Kolejny raz po pijackiej nocy, podczas której próbował przekonać Remusa, że wilkołak powinien go sprać, żeby wybić mu z głowy winę siłą. Remus, oczywiście, nie połknął przynęty, a zamiast tego zabrał przyjaciela do Lily i Jamesa, gdzie zostawił go i pozwolił czarownicy na podjęcie próby wyciągnięcia Syriusza z żałoby.

Wydawało się, że Remus najszybciej przeszedł do porządku dziennego nad śmiercią Mii, ale z drugiej strony wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że z nich wszystkich Remus najlepiej panował nad swoimi emocjami. James, na szczęście, czekał z niecierpliwością na zbliżające się ojcostwo, co w połączeniu z wojną, w której ciągle myślał sprawiało, że nie poświęcał zniknięciu Mii zbyt wiele czasu.

Syriusz jednakże kroczył wąską ścieżką pomiędzy wściekłością i wyparciem.

Kiedy Moody i Dumbledore ogłosili, że Mia nie żyje, Syriusz złożył oficjalną skargę, a na potwierdzenie swoich słów przedłożył stary egzemplarz księgi _Szlachectwo naturalne, czyli genealogia prawdziwych czarodziejów_. Ta księga, będąca wyłącznie w posiadaniu rodów najczystszej krwi, była zaklęta w taki sposób, żeby automatycznie aktualizować dane. Narodziny, małżeństwa i zgony same zapisywały się na magicznych kartach księgi. Syriusz otworzył tom w miejscu, gdzie wyrysowane było drzewo genealogiczne Potterów, gdzie spisane były daty urodzin i daty śmierci Charlusa i Dorei. Na pergaminie widniały również imiona Jamesa i Lily wraz z datą ich ślubu. Pod ich imionami lśnił nieregularny kształt i Syriusz zakładał, że księga wie, o zbliżających się narodzinach ich potomka. Wtedy w miejscu kształtu zapisane zostanie jego imię i data urodzenia.

Ale obok nazwiska _Mia Potter_ brakowało daty śmierci. Co ciekawe, nie była również podana data jej narodzin, ale Syriusz zakładał, że ma to związek z jej adopcją. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że w przeciwieństwie do innych imion, wypisanych wyraźnym, czarnym atramentem, imię Mii było wyblakłe, jakby ktoś nieudolnie próbował je ukryć. Albo jakby księga sama nie wiedziała, czy dziewczyna żyje, czy nie.

To jednak wystarczyło, żeby jego umysł kilkukrotnie zbliżył się do granicy szaleństwa.

\- Gdy tylko urodzę, dostaniesz zakaz zbliżania się do alkoholu – ogłosiła Lily z szerokim uśmiechem, a następnie skrzywiła się, gdy poczuła kopnięcie.

\- Może się myliłem – Syriusz masował jej brzuch. – On nie będzie pałkarzem. Będzie tłuczkiem.

Lily zachichotała i oparła się o ramię Syriusza.

\- On albo _ona_ będzie wielkości cholernego kafla, kiedy w końcu nadejdzie czas rozwiązania. I myślę, że wtedy zdecyduję, że trzeba porządnie przekląć Jamesa. Minęło dużo czasu, od kiedy ostatni raz rzuciłam na niego jakieś paskudne zaklęcie, a przyznam szczerze, że sobie zasłużył. To przez jego dziecko przez siedem miesięcy będę cierpiała na zgagę.

Syriusz nie miał okazji odpowiedzieć, bo przez gabinet przetoczył się cichy okrzyk. Oczy wszystkich zebranych zwróciły się ku Dumbledore'owi i znajomemu czarodziejowi odzianemu w czarne szaty, który stał obok dyrektora. Mężczyzna miał przetłuszczone włosy i prawie czarne oczy. Instynktownie, wszyscy zerwali się na nogi i wyciągnęli różdżki – tak podziałał na nich widok Severusa Snape'a. I podczas gdy większość członków Zakonu została na swoich miejscach, James, Syriusz i Remus stworzyli mur pomiędzy Ślizgonem i Lily.

\- Subtelnie – mruknął Snape, wykrzywiając się na ten pokaz nieufności.

\- Co, do _kurwy nędzy_ , on tu robi? – Warknął Syriusz i podszedł bliżej, a jego miejsce natychmiast zajął Peter.

Dumbledore stanął przed Snapem w geście obrony i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Blacka.

\- Jest moim gościem i jako mój gość jest pod moją ochroną. Chociaż uważam, że nic nie powinno mu grozić, bo Severus jest nowym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa.

Wszyscy zaczęli wrzeszczeć, zanim Dumbledore ponownie poprosił o ciszę.

\- Dyrektorze, nie mówi pan poważnie! – Krzyknął James z głębi gabinetu.

\- A czy nie potrzebujemy szpiega? – Odpowiedział pytaniem Dumbledore. – Osobiście przesłuchałem Severusa i uważam, że jego powody dołączenia do nas są szczere. Będzie wobec nas lojalny. Przyrzekł to.

\- A czemu, do diabła, zmienił stronę? – Zażądał odpowiedzi Black.

\- Powody zmiany strony są wyłącznie moją sprawą, Black – odpowiedział spokojnie Snape. Jego twarz wyglądała jak maska pozbawiona emocji, jedynie jego wzrok wyrażał pogardę dla Gryfona.

Niestety, Syriusz dostrzegł ten króciutki moment, kiedy spojrzenie Snape'a przeniosło się ponad jego ramieniem i spoczęło na Huncwotach i Lily.

Ta chwila wystarczyła, żeby temperament Syriusza wyrwał się spod kontroli.

\- Nie waż się patrzeć na moją rodzinę!

\- To właśnie twoja _rodzina_ potrzebuje moich informacji – warknął w odpowiedzi Ślizon. – Czarny Pan dowiedział się, że wygłoszono przepowiednię, która mówi o jego upadku. Wierzy, że dziecko urodzone w lipcu tego roku będzie powodem jego zniszczenia. Aktualnie szuka sposobu, aby… Pozbyć się problemu.

Wszyscy słyszeli, że Lily cicho krzyknęła.

\- Nie słuchaj go, Lily – nalegał Syriusz. – On po prostu próbuje znaleźć sposób, żeby dołączyć do Zakonu. Skąd możemy wiedzieć, że taka przepowiednia w ogóle istnieje?

\- Bo wygłoszono ją mnie – poinformował ich Dumbledore. – Młoda Widząca umówiła się ze mną na początku roku. Szukała pracy. Podczas rozmowy wpadła w trans i zaczęła mówić o upadku Voldemorta.

Większość zebranych zadrżała, słysząc jego imię, ale nikt nie wyglądał na bardziej przerażonego od Snape'a.

I chociaż Syriusz sam nie używał tego imienia w przeszłości, zanotował sobie, żeby używać go jak najczęściej w obecności Snape'a. Wyłącznie po to, żeby bawiła go reakcja Ślizgona.

\- Czemu nie zostaliśmy wcześniej poinformowani? – Zapytała Marlene McKinnon, patrząc chłodnym wzrokiem na dyrektora. Bardzo szybko się irytowała, kiedy dowiadywała się o sekretach trzymanych przed członkami Zakonu. W przeszłości Syriusz raczej się z nią nie zgadzał w większości poruszanych na zebraniach kwestii, ale w tym momencie bardzo cieszyła go jej reakcja.

\- Przepowiednia mówi o tym, że Voldemort wybierze swojego przeciwnika – wyjaśnił Dumbledore. – A na koniec lipca urodzi się przynajmniej _dwoje_ dzieci.

Dyrektor spojrzał znacząco na Alice, która do tej chwili nie widziała żadnego powiązania. Jej dłonie nieświadomie spoczęły na jej brzuchu, a Frank natychmiast znalazł się obok swojej żony, rzucając mordercze spojrzenie Snape'owi.

\- Chciałem, żeby przepowiednia pozostała tajemnicą… Chciałem nawet, żeby nikt nie wiedział o tym, że w ogóle została wygłoszona, aby Voldemort nie mógł podjąć pierwszej akcji jej wypełnienia. Niestety, nie udało mi się to i Voldemort częściowo wie, czego przepowiednia dotyczy.

Większość zebranych była zbyt pochłonięta obserwowanie Dumbledore'a, aby zauważyć cień winy, który przemknął po twarzy Snape'a. Dopatrzył się tego wyłącznie Syriusz.

\- Zajmiemy się bezpieczeństwem zarówno Potterów, jak i Longbottomów, ale nie zapominajmy, że trwa wojna. I na tej wojnie mamy nowego sojusznika – Dumbledore położył dłoń na ramieniu Severusa. – Niestety, ponieważ Severus musi pozostał w łasce Voldemorta, jeżeli ktokolwiek z was spotka się z nim w walce, musicie zrobić wszystko, aby utrzymać jego przykrywkę i jednocześnie nie skrzywdzić go za bardzo.

\- Co to znaczy _za bardzo_ , dyrektorze? Oczekuje pan, że podczas walki ze Snapem nie będziemy odpowiadać na jego ataki? – Zapytał gorzko Syriusz, patrząc na Severusa spode łba.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, Syriuszu – Dumbledore miał czelność się uśmiechnąć. – Oczekuję, że potrafisz udawać, że między wami panują wrogie stosunki, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś was obserwował. Uważam, że utrzymanie pozycji Severusa jako podwójnego agenta jest jednym z naszych priorytetów.

\- Więc chodzi głównie o to, żeby go _śmiertelnie_ nie zranić? – Upewnił się Syriusz i Dumbledore w odpowiedzi skinął głową.

Syriusz w końcu opuścił różdżkę. I w ułamku sekundy, który minął od chwili, kiedy Dumbledore spuścił z niego uważny wzrok, Black posłał zaciśniętą pięść prosto w środek twarzy Snape'a. Nawrócony Śmierciożerca upadł nieprzytomny na podłogę.

\- Proszę bardzo – Syriusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Panują między nami właśnie takie wrogie stosunki.


	99. Harry

Od tłumaczki: I w końcu na scenie pojawia się Harry Potter! A my nieubłagalnie zbliżamy się do końca części drugiej. Jeszcze jeden rozdział, następujący po tym, co dzisiaj przeczytacie. Zatem, miłego czytania i do zobaczenia za tydzień.

ROZDZIAŁ 99 – HARRY

26 lipca 1980

 _\- Remusie, obiecaj mi coś._

 _\- Wszystko, kochanie._

 _\- Obiecaj mi, że… Zawsze będziesz ufał Syriuszowi. Zawsze pamiętaj, że Syriusz jest dobrym człowiekiem. A kiedy będzie cię najbardziej potrzebował, obiecaj mi, że zajmiesz się nim w moim imieniu._

 _\- Obiecuję._

Remus wyrzucał sobie tę obietnicę, kiedy patrzył na mężczyznę, który zemdlał na podłodze obok jasnowłosej czarownicy.

 _Przynajmniej nie leży chory, w swoich alkoholowych wymiocinach_ , pomyślał gorzko Remus.

Właśnie wrócił do domu z nocnej zmiany, podczas której stał na bramce mugolskiego klubu tanecznego. Pomimo swojej drobnej budowy, Remus udowodnił, że da sobie radę jako ochroniarz, kiedy podczas swojego pierwszego dnia pracy wyrzucił z klubu mężczyznę dwukrotnie większego od siebie, który zrobił się zbyt nachalny w stosunku do jednej z barmanek. Właściciel klubu stwierdził, że blizny Remusa też robią wrażenie. Wychodziło na to, że nikt nie chciał ryzykować bójki z mężczyzną, który wyglądał, jakby przeżył walkę na noże i szykował się do kolejnej. Oczywiście, była to tylko czasowa praca. Jego lykantropia sprawiała, że bardzo często przebywał na chorobowym, a w dodatku nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć na wezwanie Zakonu. Zarabiał jednak jakieś pieniądze, wobec czego był wdzięczny za zatrudnienie, czasowe czy nie. Nie podobało mu się tylko, że przez całą noc patrzył na Mugoli zapijających swoje smutki i sukcesy, po czym wracał do domu i patrzył na Syriusza robiącego dokładnie to samo.

To był piąty poranek, kiedy Remus wracał z pracy i zastawał Syriusza nieprzytomnego, na podłodze z jedną albo dwiema nagimi czarownicami wtulonymi w jego bok. Zacisnął dwa palce na grzbiecie nosa. Wiedział, że Syriusz nigdy nie miał _zamiaru_ przyprowadzać czarownic do domu. Zwykle, kiedy minął punkt bez powrotu – a oznaczało to półtorej butelki whisky – zaczynał mówić o Mii i swojej tęsknocie za nią. Dziewczęta próbowały wtedy pocieszyć jego złamane serce i kupowały mu więcej alkoholu. Syriusz zaś pił do momentu, kiedy nie potrafił odróżnić pałki pałkarza od własnej różdżki.

Zdarzały się poranki, kiedy Syriusz budził się wcześniej niż czarownica, z którą spędził noc. Docierało wtedy do niego to, co zrobił, przeklinał, szedł do łazienki i szorował się do krwi, próbując zmyć z siebie winę. Remus opiekował się nim w tych chwilach, opatrując miejsca, gdzie miał otwarte rany lub poparzenia od zbyt gorącej wody.

Peter uważał, że Syriusz nie powinien w ogóle mieć poczucia winy. James odciął się od problemu Syriusza, bo sam miał na głowie większe zmartwienia na czele ze zbliżającym się porodem jego dziecka i faktem, że Voldemort chce je zabić.

Z kolei Remus właśnie stwierdził, że ma dosyć zachowania Syriusza.

\- Wstawaj, do jasnej cholery! – Wrzasnął, kopiąc przyjaciela w nogę.

 _Remusie, kocham cię. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i bardzo cię kocham. Proszę, zajmij się nim. I pamiętaj, co mówiłam: ufaj Syriuszowi. Zawsze ufaj Syriuszowi._

Tak brzmiały jej ostatnie słowa, które mu powiedziała zanim zniknęła.

Remus potrząsnął głową. Nie wierzył, że ten idiota utrzyma się samodzielnie przy życiu. I ta myśl rozpaliła w nim jeszcze większy gniew. Ponownie kopnął przyjaciela.

\- Wstawaj, Łapo!

Syriusz jęknął i obrócił się na plecy. Dłonią osłonił oczy, oślepione blaskiem poranka.

\- Kurwa mać, Lunatyku! Zostaw mnie w spokoju – mruknął, po czym próbował się ponownie obrócić na brzuch.

\- _Petrificus totalus_ – Remus wskazał różdżką ciało mężczyzny. Uniósł je z podłogi i odkaszlnął, delikatnie poszturchując śpiącą czarownicę, skuloną pod kocem obok miejsca, gdzie przed chwilą leżał Black. – Hmmm… Przepraszam panią?

Czarownica powoli usiadła i spojrzała na Remusa, który tylko szeroko otworzył oczy.

\- Chyba sobie ze mnie jaja robicie – warknął. – Z całym szacunkiem, Marlene, wypierdalaj.

Marlene tylko prychnęła i podciągnęła koc pod brodę, żeby zakryć całe swoje ciało. Tak jakby Remus w ogóle chciał na nie spojrzeć. Przeczesała dłonią swoje długie, złociste loki i rzuciła wilkołakowi mroczne spojrzenie.

\- Z tego, co wiem, mieszkanie należy do Syriusza. Ty jesteś tylko jego gościem.

\- Z tego, co _ja_ wiem, jutro wypada pełnia księżyca. Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz zostać, proszę bardzo. Zobaczymy, co powiesz pojutrze – obserwował, częściowo z rozbawieniem, a częściowo z poczuciem winy, jak dziewczyna odsuwa się od niego, przerażona. Zanim miała okazję mu odpowiedzieć, Remus przeszedł przez przedpokój, ciągnąc za sobą ciało Syriusza, wpadł do sypialni, a stamtąd do łazienki.

Napełnił miedzianą wannę po brzegi wodą, magią sprawił, że wszystkie ubrania opadły z przyjaciela, zdjął z niego Zaklęcie Wiążące i pozwolił, żeby bezwładne ciało Syriusza w pluskiem wpadło do wody. Black kopał nogami i wymachiwał rękoma, walcząc z zalewającą go cieczą, zaś Remus w tym czasie usiadł na krześle pod oknem i zamknął drzwi najsilniejszym urokiem, jaki znał. Następnie machnął różdżką i flanelowa szmatka sama się namydliła i zaczęła szorować skórę Syriusza wbrew jego woli.

\- Kurwa mać! Remusie! – Wrzasnął Black. – Lunatyku, przestań!

\- Uznaj to za pierwszy dzień swojego odwyku – warknął Remus, nie przejmując się morderczymi spojrzeniami, jakie co chwilę rzucał mu Syriusz. – Złożyłem Mii obietnicę, że bez względu na wszystko będę się tobą opiekował i oto jestem. Dosłownie czyszczę twój zasrany tyłek, bo jesteś zbyt pijany, żeby samemu się ogarnąć.

\- Nie masz prawa… - Syriusz zaczął wrzeszczeć.

\- McKinnon?! – Remus również odpowiedział krzykiem. Wstał i z wściekłością kopnął stojący w pobliżu ceramiczny kosz na śmieci, posyłając go na ścianę, gdzie rozpadł się na tysiące kawałeczków. – Żartujesz sobie? Mia _nienawidziła_ Marlene.

Syriusza ogarnął w końcu wstyd. Nareszcie przestał się bronić przed flanelą, która z zaciekłością szorowała teraz skórę jego klatki piersiowej i ramion, zmywając brud i pot, jednocześnie ujawniając mnóstwo nowych tatuaży, pokrywających górną część jego ciała. Ostatnimi dniami więcej było magicznego tuszu na jego skórze niż samej skóry.

\- Nie chciałem… Nie wiedziałem nawet, że… - Wykrzywił się gorzko i spojrzał na wściekłego Remusa. – Marlene? Naprawdę? Ja pierdolę…

\- To się musi skończyć.

\- Za bardzo boli, żebym mógł to skończyć – przyznał Syriusz, próbując zapanować nad swoimi emocjami. – Nie mogę oddychać, kiedy jestem trzeźwy, Luniaczku. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że ona nadal żyje. Więc dlaczego próbują mi wmówić, że zginęła, kiedy ja ją przez cały czas wyczuwam?

Nieświadomie uderzał pięścią w swoją pierś.

\- Nasza Więź Duchowa… Zmieniła się. Cały czas istnieje, ale wydaje mi się, że to _ja_ dźwigam cały jej ciężar. Jakby była złamana. Ja się _złamałem_ – ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaczął otwarcie płakać. – A jeśli to oznacza, że Mia jest ranna i mnie potrzebuje? Jest gdzieś tam… Ty też to czujesz, prawda? Przez Więź Watahy?

\- Tak – przyznał ze smutkiem Remus, tak bardzo pragnąc wyznać Syriuszowi prawdę i nie mogąc tego zrobić. Nie mógł złamać Wieczystej Przysięgi. – Nie wiem, co mogę ci powiedzieć, stary. Musisz się skupić. Najważniejsze, żebyśmy wygrali wojnę. Żebyśmy byli w stanie chronić dziecko Rogacza i Lily.

\- I dziecko Alice i Franka – dodał Black.

Remus westchnął i potrząsnął głową.

\- Tak czy inaczej, musimy chronić naszą rodzinę. Naszych przyjaciół. Żeby to robić, musisz być trzeźwy. Umyj się. Ubierz się. Za kilka godzin rozpoczyna się zebranie Zakonu.

\- Czy ty przypadkiem nie wróciłeś właśnie z pracy?

\- Jutro wypada pełnia księżyca – stwierdził Remus i ze smutkiem zauważył, że Syriusz o tym nie pamiętał. Z drugiej strony, od czasu zniknięcia Mii, Lunatyk spędził kilka pełni w samotności. Rogacz był zbyt zajęty opiekowaniem się Lily, a Łapa zwykle był pijany, również w postaci psa. Z kolei Glizdogon, lojalny i zawsze chętny, żeby towarzyszyć Remusowi, nie przydawał się mu z powodu swoich niewielkich rozmiarów.

Wzruszył ramionami i skierował się ku wyjściu z łazienki.

\- Wyśpię się następnego dnia.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Czy to nie będzie niebezpieczne? Rodzić poza kliniką świętego Munga? – Alice nerwowo splotła przed sobą dłonie, patrząc na trzech mężczyzn stojących na czele zgromadzenia. Pośrodku znajdował się Dumbledore. Po jego lewej stał Alastor Moody, a po prawej Severus Snape.

\- Dużo bardziej niebezpieczny byłby poród _w klinice_ – odpowiedział Snape. W jego głosie można było wychwycić zniecierpliwienie. Wszyscy poza Dumbledorem patrzyli na Śmierciożercę z podejrzliwością. – Jak już mówiłem, największym pragnieniem Czarnego Pana jest odkrycie, kto jest jego przepowiedzianym przeciwnikiem. Zbliżamy się do końca lipca i jego nastrój robi się z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej wybuchowy. W przeszłości nie potrzebował żadnego powodu, żeby zaatakować szpital.

Dumbledore położył dłoń na ramieniu Snape'a. Ślizgon zadrżał, czując dotyk ręki dyrektora. Odsunął się od starszego mężczyzny i stanął pod ścianą, próbując nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.

\- Uważamy, że najbezpieczniej dla dzieci by było, gdyby urodziny się w Dworze Potterów lub w Dworze Longbottomów – powiedział Dumbledore. – Obie rezydencje mają silne osłony, które powinny zapewnić wam bezpieczeństwo do momentu, kiedy zostaniecie przeniesieni do kryjówek.

Po spotkaniu Snape powoli zaczął się zbliżać do kanap, które okupowali Huncwoci i Lily.

Syriusz musiał przyznać, że do tej pory Snape w żaden sposób ich nie zawiódł. A gdyby ktoś ośmielił się krzywo spojrzeć na Lily, byłby w stanie zabić i wroga, i przyjaciela.

Snape odkaszlnął.

\- Li… To znaczy, pani… _Potter_. Czy mógłbym zamienić z panią kilka słów?

Syriusz wstał i stanął między nimi.

\- Po moim trupie.

Snape uniósł brew.

\- To się da załatwić.

Zanim Syriusz zdążył się zamachnąć, żeby znowu posłać Ślizgona na podłogę, James położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.

\- Daj spokój, Łapo. Czego chcesz, Snape?

\- Porozmawiać z twoją żoną.

\- Nie ma mowy – warknął Syriusz.

Lily westchnęła i również wstała. Jedną dłoń położyła na wystającym brzuchu, drugą na wygiętym w łuk kręgosłupie.

\- James… Syriuszu… Proszę.

James wydawał się wahać, ale po chwili skinął głową i pocałował żonę, jakby znaczył swoje terytorium. Snape wywrócił oczami na takie zachowanie.

\- Jakbyś mnie potrzebowała, będę tam – wskazał dłonią kąt komnaty, gdzie Dumbledore i Moody rozmawiali z Alice i Frankiem. Odwrócił się i odszedł szybkim krokiem, ciągnąc za sobą Petera i Remusa.

Syriusz został przy Lily.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego i lekko dotknęła jego twarzy, przykuwając do siebie jego uwagę.

\- Syriuszu, idź z nimi. Dam sobie radę.

I chociaż Syriusz wahał się tak długo, jak James, w końcu poddał się jej spojrzeniu i odszedł, żeby dołączyć do pozostałych Huncwotów, zostawiając Snape'a i Lily samych. Zatrzymał się jednak w takiej odległości, żeby słyszeć ich słowa.

\- Black zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że małżeństwo składa się z dwóch osób, a nie z trzech?

\- Czego pan chce, panie Snape? – Warknęła Lily.

\- _Panie_ Snape? Bardzo oficjalnie – odpowiedział drwiąco. – I bardzo mi się nie podoba. W końcu poznałaś mojego ojca.

\- Między tobą a mną nie ma już żadnego nieformalnego powiązania.

\- Tak. Potter tego dopilnował.

\- Nie. _Ty_ tego dopilnowałeś – powiedziała z wyrzutem Lily. – Znak na twoim przedramieniu jest wynikiem wszystkiego, przed czym ostrzegałam cię lata temu. Na długo, _zanim_ zakochałam się w Jamesie.

\- Byłem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem – wyszeptał.

\- Byłeś. I postanowiłeś zostać Śmierciożercą.

\- Śmierciożercą, który ryzykuje własnym życiem, żeby ochronić twoje dziecko!

Lily zignorowała jego próbę zagrania na jej uczuciach. Ton jej głosu pozostał niezmieniony.

\- Jestem ci wdzięczna, ale to w żaden sposób nie wymazuje przeszłości. Już nigdy nie będzie tak, jak kilka lat temu i bardzo mnie to boli. Wszyscy tak wiele straciliśmy. Pochowałam swoich rodziców i widziałam, jak moi przyjaciele robią to samo. W ostatnim roku straciłam dwie bardzo bliskie przyjaciółki. Jedna została brutalnie zamordowana przez Śmierciożerców, druga nagle zniknęła, prawdopodobnie porwana przez _Śmierciożerców_. A teraz muszę siedzieć na zebraniach Zakonu i patrzeć na człowieka, który był moim przyjacielem, a obecnie jest oznaczony przez to samo zło, które tak wiele mi odebrało.

Snape potrzebował chwili, żeby przetrawić jej słowa.

\- To był mój błąd.

\- Wiem o tym, Sev.

\- Chciałbym… - Zawahał się. – Chciałbym zrobić coś, co by sprawiło, że przyjmiesz moje przeprosiny. Zdaję sobie jednak sprawę, że nie ma nic takiego.

\- Kontynuuj swoją pracę. I powiedz mi prawdę.

\- Na jaki temat?

Lily zawahała się, zastanawiając się głęboko, jak zadać pytanie, które ją dręczyło.

\- Czy Sam-Wiesz-Kto porwał Mię?

Na dźwięk imienia Mii, Syriusz przestał udawać i spojrzał ostro na rozmawiających. Żałował, że nie widzi wyrazu twarzy Snape'a, gdy ten odpowiadał na pytanie Lily.

Snape uniósł brew, zdumiony pytaniem.

\- Nic na ten temat nie wiem. Jedyny raz, kiedy jej imię zostało wymienione na spotkaniu Śmierciożerców wiązał się z pragnieniem Czarnego Pana, aby przeciągnąć Blacka na naszą… To znaczy _ich_ stronę. Poinformowałem wtedy Czarnego Pana i jego wewnętrzny krąg, że pomimo swojej agresywnej natury – Snape potarł nieświadomie podbródek, w odruchu Pawłowa łącząc imię Mii z bólem spowodowanym uderzeniem pięścią. – Panna Potter jest nastawiona przeciwko Śmierciożercom, jak nikt inny.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała Lily, ale w jej oczach widoczny był zawód.

Syriusz wiedział, jak się czuła. Pomimo że odpowiedź Snape'a rozdrapała stare rany, brak jakiejkolwiek wiedzy o tym, co się z nią stało, powoli go zabijał.

\- Ja… Miałam nadzieję, że jednak została porwana. Wtedy przynajmniej byśmy coś wiedzieli.

\- Byłbym głęboko zaskoczony, gdyby się okazało, że panna Potter w ogóle dała się porwać. Zawsze mi się wydawało, że była Widzącą.

Lily spojrzała na Severusa ze zdziwieniem.

\- Słucham? To była tylko taka bajeczka, którą nam opowiedziała, kiedy rezygnowała z Wróżbiarstwa.

\- Jesteś pewna?

Lily skinęła głową.

\- Stuprocentowo. Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Chodzi o to, co mi powiedziała przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu. I doszło do pewnej dziwnej sytuacji między Mią Potter i jednym z moich dawnych przyjaciół, Regulusem Blackiem. Black poinformował mnie, że ona dała mu subtelnie znać, że wie o jego lojalności wobec Czarnego Pana, ale postanowiła zachować to dla siebie. Wspomniał, że wiedziała o czymś, o czym nie miała prawa wiedzieć. Oczywiście, nie mam pojęcia, o czym wtedy mówił, ani co sobie wtedy myślał.

 _W ogóle nie myślał_ , powiedział do siebie w duchu Syriusz, grzebiąc żal po Regulusie głęboko pod wszystkimi innymi emocjami.

\- Co ona ci powiedziała, Severusie?

Snape przez chwilę nic nie mówił, zbierając się w sobie.

\- Zaoferowała mi wybaczenie za coś, czego jeszcze wtedy nie zrobiłem.

\- Słucham?

Odwrócił wzrok od Lily, a w jego oczach pojawił się wstyd.

\- Nie chciałbym o tym mówić. Mia Potter poinformowała mnie, że popełnię błąd i będę poszukiwał wybaczenia, ale nikt nie będzie w stanie mi go zaoferować. Powiedziała, że z tego powodu ona mi wybacza. Podpowiedziała mi również, żebym poszukał pomocy Dumbledore'a, kiedy będę gotowy… Odpokutować za grzechy.

\- Mia to powiedziała?

Skinął głową.

\- Może niedokładnie w ten sposób. Miała talent, żeby owijać niektóre swoje myśli w bawełnę. Podsumowując, popełniłem śmiertelny błąd i zacząłem zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że za swoje grzechy trzeba odpokutować. Zwróciłem się do Dumbledore'a i z tego powodu wylądowałem w tym miejscu. Zdaję raporty z posunięć Czarnego Pana i robię wszystko, żeby zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo.

\- Mi i Alice – poprawiła go Lily.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Syriusz widział, że Lily odwróciła wzrok, bo nie mogła znieść palącego spojrzenia Snape'a.

\- Czy jesteśmy _bezpieczne_?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – Snape prychnął. – Powinnyście były uciec w momencie, kiedy obie dowiedziałyście się o ciąży. Potter powinien był pomyśleć i zabrać cię w bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Nie możemy opuścić naszych przyjaciół. Nie zostawimy naszego świata na pastwę szaleńca. Musimy walczyć – Lily nie odpuszczała.

\- Zbyt łatwo ufacie innym ludziom. Już powiedziałem to Dumbledore'owi, ale uważam, że ty też powinnaś wiedzieć, że w szeregach Zakonu jest zdrajca.

Syriusz poczuł, jak podłoga usuwa się spod jego nóg.

Lily otworzyła szeroko oczy i cicho krzyknęła.

\- Słucham? Skąd wiesz?

\- Ponieważ niedługo po tym, jak rozpocząłem szpiegowanie dla Zakonu, zostałem przyprowadzony przed oblicze Czarnego Pana i przesłuchany przez niego w sprawie moich częstych spotkań z ludźmi, z którymi nie powinienem się spotykać – poinformował ją. – Ktoś mu doniósł, że go zdradziłem. Na szczęście, jestem wyśmienitym Oklumentą i udało mi się go przekonać, że zaoferowałem Dumbledore'owi _fałszywą_ pomoc, że postanowiłem się do niego zbliżyć, żeby odkryć wszystkie sekrety Zakonu Feniksa. W tym momencie moim zadaniem jest odkryć waszą kryjówkę. Dlatego zasugerowałem naszemu byłemu dyrektorowi skorzystanie z ochrony ostatecznej i umieszczenia was i Longbottomów pod Fideliusem. Nikt, włącznie ze mną, nie powinien wiedzieć, gdzie się znajdujecie.

Lily wyglądała, jakby zastanawiała się nad wszystkim, co powiedział jej Severus. Dłoń spoczywająca na jej brzuchu zacisnęła się w pięść.

\- A czy tobie również _nie powinnam_ ufać?

\- Nie powinnaś ufać _nikomu_. O to chodzi – spojrzenie Snape nabrało ostrości, kiedy spojrzał na stojącego po drugiej stronie komnaty Syriusza. Black najpierw odwrócił głowę, ale później spojrzał na Snape'a równie morderczym wzrokiem.

\- Czy Zaklęcie Fideliusa zapewni nam bezpieczeństwo? – Zapytała.

\- Tak. O ile znajdziecie odpowiedniego Strażnika Tajemnicy, ale właśnie tutaj leży sedno problemu. Nie wiemy, _kto_ jest zdrajcą. Ja stawiam wszystkie moje pieniądze na Blacka albo Lupina.

Syriusz zacisnął dłoń na butelce kremowego piwa, którą podał mu James. Musiał wziąć kilka głębokich, uspokajających oddechów, zanim był pewny, że nie zmiażdży szkła.

\- Myślisz się w kwestii Syriusza i Remusa. Oni nigdy by nie…

\- Jesteś pewna? – Snape jej przerwał. – Black został wychowany przez purystów krwi. Wszyscy wiedzą, że ten chłopak wiecznie balansuje na krawędzi szaleństwa. A Lupin jest cholernym wilkołakiem. Jeżeli się okaże, że siostra Pottera jest martwa, jestem prawie pewny, że sprawcą jej śmierci jest jeden z nich, a morderstwa dokonano pod wpływem szaleńczej zazdrości.

Pod wpływem słów Snape'a w żołądku Syriusza uformowała się bolesna, lodowa kula. James i Peter omawiali z Kingsley'em ostatni raport, który nadszedł z Irlandii. Remus szeptał o czymś z Dumbledorem, ukryty za Zaklęciami Wyciszającymi. Instynktownie Syriusz wiedział, że dyrektor próbuje namówić Lunatyka na ponowne nawiązanie kontaktu z watahami wilkołaków, ale w jego głowie przez cały czas rozbrzmiewały słowa Snape'a. A Mii nie było obok, żeby wybić mu je z rzeczonej głowy.

\- Oni obaj należą do mojej rodziny – powiedziała twardo Lily do Snape'a. – Nigdy by nas nie zdradzili. Poza tym, nie znasz ani Syriusza, ani Remusa, ani nie wiesz nic o ich związkach z Mią.

Snape'owi na moment odjęło mowę ze zdumienia.

\- Byłabyś bardzo zaskoczona, gdybyś wiedziała, do czego zdolny jest zazdrosny mężczyzna.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

31 lipca 1980

Syriusz powoli otworzył oczy i momentalnie zdziwił się, nie czując kaca. Chciało mu się pić – tak, jakby od wielu dni nic nie pił. Rozejrzał się po komnacie, zastanawiając się, gdzie się znajduje. Jaka była ostatnia rzecz, którą zapamiętał? Mugolski pub, dużo whisky i rozmowa z Peterem o tym, czy Remusowi można ufać. Pamiętał, że Glizdogon mu wtedy powiedział, że _zawsze_ uważał, że Remus jest zazdrosny o związek Syriusz i Mii. Że był zaskoczony tym, że Remus tak łatwo się poddał.

Początkowo Syriusz kłócił się z przyjacielem, twierdząc, że w noc zniknięcia Mii Remus był na spotkaniu z Dumbledorem. A przynajmniej Remus tak mu powiedział, kiedy Syriusz znalazł go spanikowany, przerażony zniknięciem swojej dziewczyny.

Syriusz wierzył, że Remus nie byłby w stanie skrzywdzić Mii, ale gdzieś w jego duszy rosły wątpliwości, napędzane słowami Petera i ilością wlewanej w siebie whisky. Wypił tamtego wieczoru więcej, niż zazwyczaj, chcąc w upojeniu alkoholowym pogrzebać brak zaufania, ból, żal i rozgoryczenie.

Zatem, dlaczego nie miał kaca?

Rozejrzał się na boki i zauważył, że znajduje się w Dworze Potterów, w swojej starej sypialni. Na stoliku nocnym stał szereg pustych fiolek po eliksirach. Zaś w fotelu ustawionym przy łóżku siedział James, patrzący nieprzyjaźnie na swojego przyjaciela.

To znaczyło, że musiał się odurzyć alkoholem do takiego poziomu, do jakiego wcześniej nie dotarł.

\- Aha – wymamrotał.

James uniósł brew.

\- Aha?

Syriusz odkaszlnął, próbując pozbyć się szorstkości w gardle.

\- Dzień dobry, Rogaczu – uśmiechnął się do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który skoczył na równe nogi i pochylił się nad nim z morderczą miną. _O, kurde_.

\- Ty kutasie! – Wrzasnął James, uderzając pięścią w policzek leżącego Syriusza. – Wypiłeś tyle, że zapadłeś w _śpiączkę_! A teraz się budzisz i mówisz „aha"? Jakby nic się nie stało?

 _Śpiączka?!_

\- Auć! Ty dupku, przestań mnie bić! – Syriusz zamrugał oczami, próbując się bronić. Nie miał jednak sił, żeby unieść dłonie. Jak długo mógł być nieprzytomny?

\- Co, do diabła, się tu dzieje? – Wrzasnęła Lily, wbiegając do sypialni, szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w swojego męża. Gdy jednak zobaczyła, że Syriusz jest przytomny, podbiegła do niego i zarzuciła mu dłonie na szyję. – Na Merlina! Myśleliśmy, że tego nie przeżyjesz, ty kretynie. Gdybyś był Mugolem, na pewno byś zmarł, wiesz o tym, ty bezmyślny człowieku? Mieliśmy szczęście, że Peter był na tyle trzeźwy, żeby cię tutaj dostarczyć.

Syriusz spojrzał ponad jej ramieniem na Petera, który siedział pod ścianą w kącie komnaty. Ewidentnie źle się czuł, będąc w centrum uwagi.

\- Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że najprawdopodobniej Więź Watahy uratowała ci życie – dodała, puszczając go.

Remus wszedł do sypialni w idealnym momencie. Lily, płacząc, rzuciła się mu w ramiona. Lunatyk spojrzał ostro na leżącego Syriusza i przekazał łkającą przyjaciółkę Peterowi. Jednocześnie James odsunął się od łóżka, jeszcze raz uderzając mocno Syriusza, tym razem w ramię.

\- Rogaczu! – Krzyknął Remus, podbiegając do łóżka i odciągając przyjaciela. – On nadal jest chory.

\- I co z tego? To pierdolony alkoholik, którego trzeba porządnie kopnąć w dupę! – Wrzeszczał James ze łzami w oczach i furią w głosie. – Prawie umarłeś! Masz pojęcie, co by twoja śmierć ze mną zrobiła? Straciłem już rodziców i siostrę! A teraz ty chciałeś mnie zostawić!

Syriusz spuścił wzrok, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć w oczy swoich przyjaciół. Wielokrotnie żartowali na temat jego problemów z alkoholem, wielokrotnie przestrzegali go, żeby przejrzał na oczy, zanim będzie za późno, ale Syriusz zawsze wiedział, kiedy ma dość. Nigdy wcześniej nie doprowadził się do takiego stanu. Ich zmartwione miny przypomniały mu chwile, kiedy Mia siedziała przy jego łóżku w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, gdy dochodził do siebie po obrażeniach, jakich doznał podczas gry w Quidditcha albo bójki ze Ślizgonami. Błagała go wtedy, żeby nie był taki bezmyślny i nie dawał się niepotrzebnie zranić.

\- Niedługo zostanę ojcem i nie mam, kurwa, pojęcia, jak się do tego zabrać! Potrzebuję cię, Łapo – wyznał głośno James. – Potrzebuję mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Zawstydzony Syriusz tylko zamrugał oczami.

\- James – wymamrotała Lily.

\- Jesteś samolubnym dupkiem i w końcu musisz dorosnąć, do kurwy nędzy! Syriuszu! – Wrzeszczał dalej James, podtykając oskarżycielsko palec pod nos przyjaciela.

\- James! – Lily krzyknęła.

James odwrócił się do swojej żony z irytacją cały czas wymalowaną na jego twarzy.

\- Co?

\- Chyba odeszły mi wody.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

\- Na Merlina, spójrzcie na te włoski – Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc na noworodka, którego trzymał w ramionach.

Pani Pomfrey zjawiła się w Dworze Potterów niedługo po tym, jak Remus ją wezwał do rodzącej Lily. James spanikował na wieść, że ojcem zostanie dosłownie za chwilę. Syriusz, doskonale rozumiejąc, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel go potrzebuje, szybko wypił pozostałe eliksiry stojące na nocnym stoliku, po czym zaciągnął Pottera do łóżka jego żony. Pani Pomfrey nie była zachwycona, widząc Blacka na nogach, ale potrzeby Lily były ważniejsze od jego zdrowia, więc powstrzymała się przed wygłoszeniem swojej opinii.

Pani Pomfrey przyznała Lily, że była bardzo wdzięczna za wstrzymanie się z wzywaniem jej do ostatniego momentu. Okazało się bowiem, że pielęgniarka właśnie wróciła do Hogwartu z Dworu Longbottomów, gdzie poprzedniej nocy odebrała poród Alice.

Kilka godzin później, kiedy lipiec powoli zmieniał się w sierpień, Harry James Potter pojawił się na świecie i przywitał wszystkich głośnym wrzaskiem. Krzyczał tak do momentu, kiedy ktoś okrył go kocykiem i złożył w oczekujących ramionach Lily.

Noworodek natychmiast zamilkł i spojrzenie jego szmaragdowych oczy spotkało się z identycznymi tęczówkami jego matki.

\- Wydawało mi się, że nowo narodzone dzieci mają niebieskie oczy – skomentował Remus.

\- To magia – szepnęła Lily, patrząc z uwielbieniem na synka.

Wyczerpana Lily w końcu zasnęła, a Huncwoci przekazywali sobie niemowlę. A przynajmniej tak mieli robić, ale Syriusz póki co nie zgodził się oddać swojego chrześniaka przyjaciołom. Kwilący Harry leżał spokojnie w jego objęciach i Syriusz bawił się sterczącymi, czarnymi włoskami dziecka.

\- Już on znajdzie sposób na swoje włosy – zaśmiał się Remus. – Rogaczowi jakoś udało się zauroczyć Lily, chociaż nadal twierdzę, że nie jestem pewny, czy ona nie jest pod Imperiusem.

Syriusz parsknął śmiechem i potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie sądzę. James nie jest wystarczająco inteligentny, żeby rzucić tę klątwę. Mam nadzieję, że chłopiec odziedziczy pod tym względem talent swojej mamy.

\- Słyszę cię, wiesz? – Jęknął z najbliższego krzesła zmęczony James.

Syriusz roześmiał się głośno.

\- To dobrze. Przez moment wydawało mi się, że Lily tak głośno wrzeszczała ci do ucha, że ogłuchłeś.

James wykrzywił się do przyjaciół.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wyrzuciła mnie z pokoju.

\- Nie straciłeś wiele – powiedział lekko Syriusz. – Przynajmniej cały czas będziesz mógł patrzyć na swoją żonę i uprawiać z nią seks. Po tym, co dzisiaj widziałem, mój fiut chyba się skurczył i już nigdy nie stanie.

Syriusz nagle się skrzywił, bo James zerwał się na nogi, podszedł do niego i uderzył go mocno w ramię, którym nie trzymał Harry'ego.

\- Auć! Kurwa! Za co to było?

\- Nie przeklinaj przy moim synu! – Syknął James.

Syriusz w odpowiedzi cicho się roześmiał.

\- Masz dzieciaka, Rogaczu.

Trzech czarodziejów wstało i wszyscy zapatrzyli się w noworodka trzymanego przez Syriusza. Lily spała głęboko, nie zwracając uwagi na pochrapywanie Petera, który zemdlał na pobliski fotel.

\- Nauczymy go tylu rzeczy – Syriusz uśmiechnął się radośnie, myśląc o wszystkich wspaniałych chwilach, które mogły się przydarzyć w przyszłości. – Jak żartować z ludzi, jak latać na miotle, jak podrywać czarownice…

\- Na Merlina – Remus jęknął. – Mam nadzieję, że odziedziczył umiar Lily. Jeśli nie, naszym zadaniem będzie równoważyć wszystkie straszne nawyki, które Harry przejmie od Syriusza.

\- Naszym najważniejszym zadaniem będzie utrzymać go przy życiu.

Remus i Syriusz spojrzeli na Jamesa, z którego twarzy zniknęła cała radość. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w swojego nowo narodzonego syna. Harry zacisnął swoją piąstkę na palcu wskazującym Syriusza.

Remus położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.

\- James…

\- No, co? – James warknął. – To prawda. Voldemort chce zabić mojego syna!

Starszy Potter zapłakał cicho. Wyciągnął dłoń i drżącymi palcami dotknął twarzy dziecka.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób go obronić. Nie potrafiłem ocalić ani mamy, ani ojca… Ani…

\- Zamknij się – ostrzegł go Syriusz, czując, jak jego własne emocje zaczynają się burzyć pod skórą. – Nie próbuj o tym mówić.

James go zignorował.

\- Nie potrafiłem ocalić Mii.

Syriusz podał dziecko Remusowi.

\- Remusie, zabierz Harry'ego – poprosił, czując jak jego serce przyspiesza, a w jego głowie pojawia się pragnienie, żeby się napić. Chciał utopić swój ból, ale z drugiej strony miał zadanie do wykonania. Nie mógł odpuścić… Nie, kiedy James zmagał się ze swoimi problemami.

Przyciągnął przyjaciela do siebie i długo nie puszczał.

\- Ogarnij się, stary.

\- Nie wiem, jak – James łzami zmoczył koszulę Syriusza. – Czuję się taki bezsilny. Voldemort chce zabić mojego syna, a ja do tej pory nie potrafiłem uchronić nikogo z mojej rodziny przed śmiercią! Jak ja mam sobie z tym poradzić? Moim zadaniem jest zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo! Moim zadaniem jest chronić go!

Przez chwilę w komnacie rodzącej było cicho. A potem Syriusz tę ciszę przerwał.

\- Nasze zadanie – szepnął.

Remus skinął głową, podchodząc do nich. Stanął w taki sposób, że mały Harry znalazł się między trzema dorosłymi czarodziejami.

\- Nasz zadanie.

Syriusz przycisnął swoje czoło do czoła Jamesa.

\- Naszym zadaniem jest chronić Harry'ego.


	100. Wygraliśmy

Od tłumaczki: Ten rozdział nie potrzebuje żadnego wprowadzenia. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 100 – WYGRALIŚMY

15 sierpnia 1981

 _Drogi Łapo,_

 _Dziękuję! Bardzo dziękuję za prezent urodzinowy dla Harry'ego! Spodobał mu się najbardziej ze wszystkich, które dostał. Ma dopiero roczek, a świetnie się bawi na tej dziecięcej miotełce. Był tak zachwycony, że zrobiłam mu zdjęcie. Dołączam je do listu._

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do zdjęcia przedstawiającego jego rocznego chrześniaka, którego nie widział od dobrych sześciu miesięcy. Mimo, że Syriusz już nie był Aurorem, Zakon Feniksa wykorzystywał go w trudnych misjach, podobnie jak pozostałych członków organizacji. Potterowie i Longbottomowie od roku się ukrywali, a ich przyjaciele zostali rozesłani na różne strony świata. Peter szukał w Szkocji potencjalnych kryjówek. Remus w Walii infiltrował watahy wilkołaków – z zapieczętowaną Więzią Watahy nie był zagrożeniem.

Z kolei Syriusz został wysłany do Bułgarii, gdzie zaprzyjaźnił się z mrocznymi czarodziejami. Znali oni doskonale jego nazwisko, w przeciwieństwie do jego poglądów i związków. Do jego podejścia do tematu „brudnych szlam".

Listy od przyjaciół i jego prawdziwej rodziny przypominały mu o jego własnych wartościach etycznych, przypominały, kim Syriusz był i dlaczego robił to, co robił. Nie pozwalały mu zatopić się w ciemności podobnej do tej, w której się wychowywał. Fotografie małego Harry'ego przypominały mu, o co walczył.

 _Jak sam doskonale wiesz, miotełka unosi się ledwo dwie stopy nad ziemię, ale Harry już ma na koncie próbę zabicia kota. I udało mu się zniszczyć tę okropną wazę, którą Petunia przysłała mi na Święta (nie, żebym narzekała…)._

Syriusz parsknął śmiechem. _Cholerny kot_.

 _Oczywiście, James uważa, że cała ta sytuacja była bardzo zabawna. Już stwierdził, że Harry będzie świetnym graczem w Quidditcha._

 _Przyjęcie urodzinowe Harry'ego było bardzo ciche. Tylko Bathilda wpadła na herbatę. Ona jest wprost zakochana w Harrym. Zawsze była wobec nas bardzo uprzejma. Było nam bardzo przykro, że nie mogłeś być z nami, ale rozkazy Zakonu mają priorytet. Poza tym, Harry jest za mały, żeby w ogóle rozumieć, że właśnie obchodził pierwsze urodziny._

Syriusz westchnął, przypominając sobie, ile problemów miał z wysłaniem tej cholernej miotły do Wielkiej Brytanii. Przesyłka trzykrotnie została zatrzymana na cle, a w końcu i tak dostarczono ją Dumbledore'owi, który następnie przekazał paczkę Jamesowi i Lily. Syriusz nie miał pojęcia, gdzie aktualnie mieszkali Potterowie, chociaż miał swoje podejrzenia. Bardzo niebezpieczne było wspominanie w liście o niektórych szczegółach. Ponieważ Lily napisała o Bathildzie Bagshot, założył, że Potterowie przebywają w Dworku Potterów, w Dolinie Godryka. Postanowił, że w swoim kolejnym liście subtelnie da znać przyjaciółce, żeby ostrożniej formułowała niektóre zdania, na wypadek, gdyby sowa została przechwycona.

 _James jest coraz bardziej sfrustrowany tym przymusowym chowaniem głowy w piasek. Stara się tego nie okazywać, ale znam go. Dumbledore nadal ma jego Pelerynę Niewidkę, więc nie ma szans na krótkie wycieczki…_

Syriusz westchnął, gdy przeczytał, że Dumbledore jest w posiadaniu peleryny. Z odległości tysiąca mil był w stanie wyczuć frustrację przyjaciela. James nie był typem człowieka, który dobrowolnie dał się zamknąć z dala od walki. Syriusz byłby wściekły, gdyby ktoś mu zasugerował takie zachowanie.

 _Gdybyś mógł nas odwiedzić, na pewno poprawiłoby to humor Jamesa. Glizdogon wpadł do nas w zeszłym tygodniu. Wyglądał na przygnębionego, ale prawdopodobnie dobiły go wieści o McKinnonach. Ja przepłakałam całą noc, kiedy się dowiedziałam…_

Syriusz na chwilę odłożył list i ucisnął palcami grzbiet nosa. Pomimo ich burzliwej przeszłości i nienawiści, jaką Mia darzyła Marlene, wieść o jej śmierci wstrząsnęła Syriuszem. Ostatnimi dniami, każdy list, jaki do niego docierał, zawierał informacje o czyjejś śmierci. Informacja o odejściu Prewettów sprawiła, że wybrał się na rajd po pubach w poszukiwaniu prawdziwej whisky Ogdena. Dotarło wtedy do niego, że po tamtej sytuacji, kiedy zapadł w śpiączkę po wypiciu ogromnych ilości alkoholu, jest niemalże odporny na jego działanie i upicie się nie pomoże. A ponieważ nie mógł już więcej topić smutków w alkoholu, musiał się uporać ze swoimi uczuciami na trzeźwo. Nie powstrzymywało go to jednak od samego picia – teraz jednak whisky smakowała bardzo nostalgicznie. Smakowała jak… _Ona_.

 _Bathilda odwiedza nas od czasu do czasu. To naprawdę zwariowana staruszka, która bardzo dużo wie. Dzieli się z nami historyjkami, również z życia Dumbledore'a. Nie jestem pewna, czy byłby zachwycony, że ona tyle o nim rozpowiada. Nie wiem też, ile prawdy jest w jej opowieściach, bo dla mnie jest nie do pomyślenia, że…_

Syriusz odłożył pierwszą stronę listu i sięgnął po drugą.

 _… Dumbledore w młodości przyjaźnił się z Gellertem Grindelwaldem. Osobiście uważam, że Bathilda powoli popada w urojenia._

 _Uważaj na siebie, Syriuszu. Ściskam mocno!_

 _Lily._

Dumbledore i Grindelwald byli przyjaciółmi? Stara Bathilda rzeczywiście oszalała. Dobrze, że nie zaczęła wszystkim wmawiać, że przed słynnym pojedynkiem mężczyźni byli kochankami!

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

25 października 1981

Powrót do Wielkiej Brytanii zajął Syriuszowi ponad miesiąc. Po złożeniu raportu Dumbledore'owi i Moody'emu, mężczyzna pognał bezpośrednio do Doliny Godryka. Rozmyślał jednocześnie o tym, że Moody, z twarzą poznaczoną głębokimi bliznami i amputowaną jedną nogą, cały czas pomagał w zarządzaniu Zakonem Feniksa, leżąc w łóżku, w Skrzydle Szpitalnym Hogwartu. Klinika świętego Munga nie była bezpiecznym miejscem dla członka Zakonu Feniksa.

Syriusz skorzystał z gościny Potterów i zatrzymał się w Dworku na tak długo, jak chcieli. Nie miał ochoty na powrót do swojego apartamentu – pamiętał, że gdy był tam ostatnim razem, on i Remus wdali się w bójkę.

Syriusz dał się zmanipulować Glizdogonowi i pokłócił się z Remusem o wszystkie swoje niepewności, jakie miał w stosunku do jego związku z Mią. Było jednak zbyt blisko pełni księżyca, żeby mogli spokojnie porozmawiać, bez daleko idących konsekwencji.

 _\- Ukrywasz coś! Nigdy cię nie dziwiło, gdy jakiś jej sekret wychodził na jaw! Podzieliła się nimi wszystkimi właśnie z tobą, prawda? – Warczał Syriusz. – Czego mi nie mówisz, Remusie?_

 _\- Oskarżasz mnie o…? Myślisz, że ja… - Remus spojrzał na przyjaciela z góry._

 _\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Lunatyku! Z tego, co wiem, może się okazać, że Smarkerus ma rację i to ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za jej…_

 _Nie było mu dane dokończyć to zdanie. Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to oślepiający ból po lewej stronie twarzy i krzyk Remusa._

 _\- Nie tylko ty ją kochałeś! Nie tylko ty jeden tęsknisz za nią każdego pierdolonego dnia, Łapo! Ja nigdy nie skrzywdziłem jej w taki sposób, w jaki_ ty _to zrobiłeś! Prędzej bym zginął, niż zdradził Mię… Żadnego z was bym nie zdradził, chociaż muszę przyznać, że zachowujesz się, jak wrzód na dupie!_

Od tamtej pory się nie widzieli.

\- Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy to jeszcze raz przemyśleć – powiedział do Jamesa Syriusz. Kołysał w ramionach małego Harry'ego i od czasu do czasu dmuchał na czarne włosy, które groziły wejściem do jego nosa.

James chodził od pokoju do pokoju, zbierając porozrzucane zabawki. Nie chciał usłyszeć kolejnego wykładu Lily na temat bałaganu w Dworku.

\- Nie ma o czym myśleć, stary. Jesteś naszym Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Albus rzucił zaklęcie – odpowiedział lekko Potter. – Pamiętasz? Byłeś tam przecież.

Syriusz westchnął, sfrustrowany. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że Harry zdecydował się pociągnąć za jego włosy. Dzieciak zawsze ciągnął _czyjeś_ włosy. Syriusz podejrzewał, że chłopcu nie podoba się, że nie wszyscy wyglądają tak, jakby zostali potraktowani Urokiem Statycznym Lily. Przez moment się uśmiechał, wyobrażając sobie, jak przy Harrym zachowywałaby się Mia. Rączki Harry'ego utknęłyby w jej gęstych lokach.

Odsuwając od siebie myśli o swojej czarownicy i związany z nimi ból, Syriusz ponownie skoncentrował się na Jamesie, który nie miał ochoty na kłótnię. Rzeczywiście, Zaklęcie Fideliusa zostało rzucone, ale Syriusz był przerażony, że w jakiś sposób może narazić swoich przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo. Syriusz Black Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów? Nie było na tym świecie nic bardziej oczywistego.

\- Rzućmy je jeszcze raz. Lily z łatwością to zrobi – nalegał Black, wskazując ją palcem, gdy wchodziła do pokoju.

\- To prawda – Lily z uśmiechem obserwowała, jak James sprząta po ich synu. – Ale nie widzę w tym żadnego sensu.

Syriusz posłał jej nieprzyjazne spojrzenie, bo zdecydowała się wziąć stronę swojego męża. James był idiotą. Jak mogła tego nie widzieć.

\- Lily, słyszałaś Smarkerusa na ostatnim spotkaniu Zakonu – zignorował jej zawiedzioną minę, którą skwitowała złośliwe przezwisko, jakie nadali Severusowi. – Jestem na ich celowniku. Polują na mnie i jeśli mnie zabiją, Zaklęcie zostanie zniesione. Wasza trójka szybko podąży w moje ślady.

Lily zacisnęła wargi i wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce.

\- Daj mi Harry'ego. Jeśli masz zamiar zacząć wrzeszczeć, nie będziesz tego robił z moim synem w ramionach!

Syriusz odsunął się od Lily, jakby próbowała mu zabrać ulubioną zabawkę.

\- Nie – wydął wargi. – Ja… Wszystko w porządku. On też czuje się dobrze. Prawda, mały?

\- Mały! – Powtórzył Harry, sepleniąc. – Obzie!

\- Widzisz? Sam tak twierdzi. Mądry dzieciak!

Lily wywróciła oczami.

\- On powtarza wszystko, co ty powiesz. I to mnie trochę martwi.

\- Uspokój się. On nie powtarza wszystkiego, co ja mówię – zignorował ją. – Poza tym, przecież nie powiedziałem „kurwa".

\- Ku…

Syriusz szeroko otworzył oczy i położył szybko dłoń na ustach Harry'ego.

Za późno. Lily zauważyła to i usłyszała.

\- Oddaj mi mojego syna!

Syriusz jeszcze raz się do niej wykrzywił, ale oddał jej chłopca. Lily natychmiast go wyniosła do innego pomieszczenia.

\- Na Merlina! Wydaje mi się, czy od kiedy urodziła Harry'ego stała się jeszcze bardziej nieznośna?

James potrząsnął głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Stary, siedzimy w kryjówkach już półtora roku. Oboje jesteśmy nerwowi.

\- Przecież widzę.

\- Tylko nie zaczynaj – James opadł na kanapę i przeczesał palcami włosy. – Przynajmniej ty, Remus i Peter robicie coś _znaczącego_ dla losów tej pieprzonej wojny. Frank i Alice mają takie same odczucia, jak my. Wszyscy dosłownie chodzimy po ścianach z bezsilności.

Syriusz zajął miejsce obok swojego przyjaciela i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Twoim zadaniem, Rogaczu, jest zapewnić swojemu synowi bezpieczeństwo. Nawet jeśli oznacza to, że nie zrobisz nic innego podczas wojny.

Sfrustrowany Potter kopnął stojący najbliżej stolik.

\- Jak wielu ludzi zginie, bo nic nie robię? Fenwick, Dorcas, Dearborn, bracia Prewett, Edgar Bones i jego rodzina… McKinnonowie! Wszyscy zamordowani przez Śmierciożerców. Boję się, że teraz padnie na ciebie!

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram, stary. Przynajmniej metaforycznie. Muszę na jakiś czas zniknąć z Wielkiej Brytanii, skoro wzięli mnie na celownik – Syriusz westchnął, zastanawiając się, jakie decyzje zostały podjęte w jego sprawie. Wiedział, że powrót nie był najlepszym pomysłem, ale przez wiele miesięcy ukrywał się w Bułgarii z mrocznymi czarodziejami, popierającymi Voldemorta i przyszłymi Śmierciożercami. Musiał się od nich na jakiś czas uwolnić, żeby nie postradać zmysłów.

\- Powinieneś znaleźć Lunatyka. Razem byście byli bezpieczni – zasugerował James.

Syriusz wykrzywił się, przypominając sobie swoje ostatnie spotkanie z wilkołakiem.

\- Pieprzyć Remusa.

James przenosił spojrzenie swoich szeroko otwartych orzechowych oczu między Syriuszem i drzwiami, przez które przed chwilą przeszła Lily. Czekał na chwilę, kiedy jego żona pojawi się w progu, wściekła na obu za obrzucanie się wrzaskami i przekleństwami w zasięgu słuchu Harry'ego.

\- O co ci, kurwa, chodzi? Nadal nie pogodziliście się po tamtej kłótni? Od tamtej pory minął przecież rok! I wiesz doskonale, że obaj się myliliście. Musisz sobie to wbić do głowy.

Zakłopotany Syriusz westchnął.

\- Chodzi o to… Właściwie o nic. Przesadzam – potarł dłońmi swoje policzki. – Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę mu nadal ufać. W dodatku ten cholerny wilk też nie próbuje nawiązać ze mną kontaktu.

\- A nie jest przypadkiem na misji z watahą?

\- Tak twierdzi Dumbledore.

James skinął głową. Dla niego słowo dyrektora było ostatecznym potwierdzeniem, jak się rzeczy miały. I mimo że Syriusz podziwiał starego czarodzieja, oczywista niechęć, jaką żywiła do niego Mia sprawiała, że Black nie ufał mu do końca. Z drugiej strony, Mia nienawidziła wielu osób, a Dumbledore starał się, jak mógł, żeby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Jamesowi, Lily i Harry'emu.

\- Skoro Dumbledore tak twierdzi, jest to prawda – powiedział po chwili James. – Łapo, nigdy nie próbowałem zrozumieć, jaki związek istnieje między tobą i Lunatykiem, szczególnie, że pośrodku tego związku zawsze znajdowała się moja siostra. Ale on należy do rodziny. Do Watahy. Cóż… On jest powodem, dla którego mamy Watahę. Ufam mu tak samo, jak ufam tobie i Glizdogonowi. Taka nieufność wobec przyjaciela jest całkowicie niehonorowa. Tylko my nam zostaliśmy na tym świecie.

Syriusz spojrzał na Jamesa, który w tym momencie był tak podobny do Charlusa, jak Mia zawsze była podobna do Dorei. Dorea i Mia były słodkie i uprzejme, zdeterminowane i przebiegłe. Należało się ich bać. Z kolei Charlus i James byli lojalni do szpiku kości. Z tego powodu Syriusz w ostatnich dniach czuł się tak, jakby do nich nie pasował.

\- Wiem. Przepraszam. Ale mamy kreta w Zakonie. Wiem, że nie chciałem się z tym zgodzić, gdy Snape nam o tym powiedział, ale Dumbledore wszystko potwierdził. Powinienem opuścić Wielką Brytanię, ukryć się, a tak naprawdę… Nie mogę zostawić ciebie, Lily i Harry'ego bez ochrony! Jeśli mnie dorwą…

\- Co w takim razie proponujesz?

\- Możesz być swoim własnym Strażnikiem Tajemnicy?

James potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie mogę. Zaklęcie nie działa w ten sposób. Przynajmniej jeszcze tak nie działa. Podobno pracują nad jego modyfikacją. Szkoda, że Mia…

\- Tak, wiem – przerwał mu Syriusz tonem pełnym napięcia. Rzucił Jamesowi przepraszające spojrzenie, kiedy przyjaciel zerknął na niego z uniesioną brwią. – Wiem. Była genialna, jeśli chodziło o ulepszanie zaklęć.

\- To musi być Glizdogon. Lunatyk jest za bardzo zaangażowany w walkę na froncie, podobnie jak ja – Syriusz czuł się fatalnie, okłamując swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. W głębi duszy wiedział, że powodem, dla którego trzymał Remusa z daleka od Zaklęcia Fideliusa było to, że mu po prostu nie ufał. Nie obchodziło go, że obiecał kiedy Mii, że będzie ufał Remusowi ponad wszystko na świecie. Nie obchodziło go, że obiecał Jamesowi i Lily, że przeprosi Remusa przy najbliższej okazji. – Albo on, albo Alice lub Frank. Ale oni musieliby wyjść z ukrycia, żeby rzucić zaklęcie, co sprowadziłoby na nich niebezpieczeństwo. Stawiam na Glizdogona. On nigdy nie uczestniczy w walkach. Od czasu śmierci Mary za bardzo się ich boi.

James z namysłem skinął głową.

\- To ma sens.

\- W takim razie sprowadź tu tego małego dupka i nikomu nie mów o tej zamianie. Im mniej osób będzie o tym wiedziało, tym bezpieczniejsza będzie cała wasza trójka. A im bezpieczniejsi będziecie, tym mniej osób będę musiał zamordować, jeśli stanie się coś złego.

James zmarszczył brwi.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, Łapo.

\- A wyglądam, jakbym się śmiał? – Syriusz zmrużył oczy. Wiedział dzięki listom od Lily, że James obawiał się tego, że Black podąży mroczniejszą ścieżką z powodu zadania, które zostało mu przydzielone. Syriusz jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że to zagrożenie życia Harry'ego było przyczyną, dla której pogodził się z ciemną stroną swojej natury. James stwierdził wtedy, że Syriusz zbliża się niebezpiecznie blisko pewnej granicy, co przypomniało Blackowi pamiętne słowa Mii:

\- _W tym tkwi twój problem, Syriuszu! Ty cały czas sądzisz, że jest jakaś granica!_

\- Jeżeli coś się nam stanie, musisz trzymać nerwy na wodzy – zażądał James, nagle przestraszony. Złapał mocno głowę Syriusza w dłonie. – Jesteś ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego. Twoim obowiązkiem będzie się nim zająć, jeśli mnie zabraknie.

Syriusz potrząsnął głową, nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli o tym, że James może zginąć.

\- Spisaliście swoją ostatnią wolę?

\- Oczywiście, że spisaliśmy – prychnął James, odpychając przyjaciela od siebie. – Bylibyśmy idiotami, gdybyśmy tego nie zrobili. Jeżeli coś się nam stanie, Harry dziedziczy wszystko. A ty dziedziczysz Harry'ego.

\- A jeśli _ja_ zginę?

\- Remus dostanie Harry'ego.

Syriusz westchnął.

\- Nie Peter?

\- Nie. Od momentu, kiedy upuścił Harry'ego na głowę, kiedy dzieciak miał sześć miesięcy, Lily nie pozwala mu się do niego zbliżać – James roześmiał się. – Dzięki niech będą Merlinowi, że Lily była obok i zdążyła rzucić Zaklęcie Miękkości na podłogę. Kontynuując jednak twój tok myślenia… Jeśli coś się stanie również Remusowi, Harry trafi do Franka i Alice. Nasz najgorszy scenariusz zakłada, że Harry i Neville wychowają się jak bracia. Dumbledore zna nasze życzenia. Wszystkim się zajmie. Najważniejsze, żeby Harry'ego wychowywała rodzina.

\- Zgadzam się, dopóki nie jest to rodzina Lily.

Obaj czarodzieje głośno się roześmiali.

\- Nawet o tym nie wspominaj – powiedziała Lily, wracając do pokoju z Harrym na biodrze. – Wolałabym, żeby wychowywał się w legowisku smoka. Prawda? Chciałbyś, żeby wychowały cię smoki?

Uśmiechnęła się do trzymanego w objęciach chłopca, który w odpowiedzi zachichotał i pociągnął za jej długie, rude włosy.

Sięgnęła do małego koszyka, stojącego w roku pokoju i wyciągnęła z niego pluszowego Rogogona Węgierskiego. Harry natychmiast puścił włosy matki i zajął się zabawką.

\- A teraz, skoro przestaliście rozmawiać na tak przygnębiające tematy – spojrzała uważnie na obu mężczyzn. – Kolacja jest gotowa.

\- Sama gotowałaś? – Syriusz zaśmiał się krótko. – Gdzie jest Tilly? Od ponad roku nie jadłem dobrej tarty melasowej.

\- Tilly jest we Dworze. Wysłaliśmy ją, żeby posprzątała – odpowiedział James. – Prawie oszalała, będąc zamkniętą z nami.

Syriusz skinął głową i wstał z kanapy. Wyciągnął dłonie do Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy jego chrześniak z radością wskoczył w jego ramiona.

\- Chodź ze mną, Harry. Pokażę ci, jak zmienić brokuły w ciasto.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Szepnęła Lily, owijając ramiona wokół klatki piersiowej swojego męża.

\- Nie. Martwię się o niego – przyznał James, marszcząc brwi. – Utrata Mii… To go złamało.

\- Złamało nad wszystkich – poprawiła go Lily. – Miałeś jakieś wieści od Remusa?

James potrząsnął głową.

\- Jego ostatni list był dość ogólnikowy. Mówił coś o watasze na północy wysp brytyjskich. Obiecywał, że postara się wrócić do domu na Święta. Chciał wiedzieć, czy spotka wtedy Łapę. I chociaż mam nadzieję, że pytał, bo zdaje sobie sprawę, że czas najwyższy się pogodzić, to moje przeczucie mi mówi, że jednak pytał, aby uniknąć spotkania z nim.

\- Powinniśmy przygotować coś specjalnego na Święta. Tylko dla rodziny. Musimy coś zrobić, żeby naprawić stosunki między nimi. Nawet gdybyśmy zostali zmuszeni, aby położyć ich na noc w jednej sypialni. Szanuję Dumbledore'a i doceniam, co dla nas zrobił, ale nie podoba mi się, że zdecydował się wysłać Remusa i Syriusza na niezależne misje. Wiem, że Zakon potrzebuje od każdego z nich czegoś innego i obowiązki wobec Zakonu mają pierwszeństwo, ale my przynajmniej mamy siebie, a po utracie Mii… Oni tak bardzo na sobie polegali, a teraz obaj są tacy samotni!

\- Święta to dobry czas – zgodził się z nią James. – Mam nadzieję, że do momentu ich nadejścia wojna się skończy, my będziemy bezpieczni i będzie można sprowadzić pod jeden dach zarówno Syriusza, jak i Remusa. Naprawimy to, co ich poróżniło.

Lily uśmiechnęła się i ucałowała męża w policzek.

\- Zanim nadejdą Święta, mamy inną okazję do uczczenia. Jakie mamy plany na Halloween?

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

31 października 1981

Syriusz łkał, opierając się o potężne ciało Hagrida, a ramię półolbrzyma podtrzymywało go. Jak on się tu znalazł? Jak wszystko mogło nagle przybrać tak zły obrót? Rozejrzał się po zrujnowanym Dworku, który do niedawna był jego domem. Był domem jego przyjaciół.

A jego przyjaciele…

Syriusz pojawił się u Petera, żeby sprawdzić, co u niego. Zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej dokonali podmiany Strażnika Tajemnicy. I mimo, że Syriusz ufał Peterowi, nadal się o niego martwił. A ponieważ od niego zależało teraz bezpieczeństwo Jamesa i Lily, Syriusz zdecydował się czuwać nad Peterem. Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy Dumbledore przeniesie go do pewnej kryjówki.

Kiedy jednak Syriusz zjawił się w pustym mieszkaniu Petera, ogarnęła go panika. Glizdogon _wiedział_ , że nie wolno mu było opuszczać mieszkania, co oznaczało, że musiało stać się coś bardzo złego.

Wskoczył na motocykl i poleciał najszybciej, jak się dało do Doliny Godryka.

Przybył jednak za późno.

Zmusił się do wejścia w ruiny rezydencji. Nie przejmował się swoim bezpieczeństwem. Słyszał wyłącznie płacz Harry'ego dobiegający z jego pokoju. Spojrzenie utkwił przed sobą, kiedy wchodził po schodach na piętro, zdając sobie sprawę, że na skraju jego pola widzenia pojawiło się zimne, martwe ciało Jamesa. Pozwolił, żeby kierował nim instynkt i niezdrowy przypływ adrenaliny. Jego serce później rozpadnie się na kawałki – później, kiedy już będzie pewny, że Harry jest bezpieczny.

Kiedy dotarł do pokoju dziecięcego, znalazł w nim Hagrida, trzymającego Harry'ego w swoich masywnych dłoniach. Po twarzy gajowego toczyły się ogromne łzy. Harry krzyknął głośno, widząc stojącego w progu Syriusza, jego malutkie rączki wyciągnęły się w stronę ojca chrzestnego.

\- Hagridzie – wykrztusił Syriusz, pozwalając sobie spojrzeć na podłogę, gdzie przy kołysce Harry'ego rozlała się plama rudych włosów. Przełknął łzy i wyciągnął ręce. – Hagrdzie, daj mi… Daj mi chłopca.

Półolbrzym zawahał się, ale po chwili przekazał dziecko Syriuszowi. Black mocno przytulił swojego chrześniaka, trzymał się go jak liny ratunkowej. Harry z kolei uspokoił się w objęciach Blacka i mężczyzna mógł w końcu przyjrzeć się twarzy dziecka. Zauważył ranę na jego czole. Z jego gardła wydobył się groźny warkot. Opanowała go pierwotna furia.

\- Oddaj mi go – powiedział Hagrid, tłumiąc szloch. – Dumbledore kazał mi go zabrać.

\- Peter… Widziałeś Petera? – Zapytał Syriusz, wdychając zapach włosów Harry'ego.

Hagrid potrząsnął przecząco głową i wyciągnął ręce po chłopca.

Syriusz podał mu swojego chrześniaka z wyraźnym wahaniem.

\- Muszę odszukać Petera. Harry będzie z tobą bezpieczny, prawda? Zabierzesz go prosto do Dumbledore'a i tam zostanie do momentu, kiedy wyjaśnimy, co się stało?

Hagrid skinął głową i położył sobie Harry'ego w jednej dłoni, natomiast wolnym ramieniem objął Syriusza. Doświadczywszy pierwszego tej nocy kontaktu fizycznego, Syriusz rozpłakał się. Przytrzymał się płaszcza Hagrida, żeby nie upaść.

\- Dostałem polecenie od Dumbledore'a. Zabiorę go tam, gdzie mi kazał.

Syriusz nie zapytał, dokąd Hagrid zabiera jego chrześniaka, chociaż powinien był. Mężczyzna wiedział tylko, że Harry'emu trzeba zapewnić bezpieczeństwo i dach nad głową. Dumbledore wiedział, co robić. James powiedział, że Dumbledore znał życzenia jego i Lily. Dumbledore się wszystkim zajmie.

\- Zabierz mój motocykl. Wiem, że nie powinieneś korzystać z magii – powiedział Syriusz, ocierając łzy z twarzy. Zmuszał się, żeby nie patrzeć na ciało Lily. – Nie chcę, żebyś ryzykował Aportację, mając przy sobie Harry'ego. Na motocyklu dostaniesz się w krótkim czasie w miejsce, do którego masz dotrzeć.

Hagrid ponownie skinął głową i chciał przejść obok Syriusza, ale Black zatrzymał go, pochylił się nad Harrym i pocałował go w czoło.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku, Harry. Ja… Muszę się czymś zająć, ale wrócę po ciebie. Niedługo się zobaczymy.

Obserwował, jak Hagrid opuszcza Dworek Potterów z małym Harrym w kołysce. Kiedy w końcu byli poza zasięgiem jego wzroku i słuchu, pozwolił sobie osunąć się po ścianie na podłogę i zapłakać głośno. Ogarnęła go rozpacz.

Znajdował się na skraju szaleństwa i potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, że Mia wiedziałaby, co robić w takiej chwili. W jaki sposób żyć dalej. Wiedziałaby, co zrobić z ciałami Jamesa i Lily, jak skontaktować się z Remusem. Wiedziałaby, czy Remusowi można ufać. Wiedziałaby, jak odnaleźć Petera… Albo _ciało_ Petera, bo przyjaciel _musiał_ być martwy. Chociaż z drugiej strony Mia prawdopodobnie nie chciałaby go odnaleźć. Mia nigdy nie lubiła Petera.

\- _Chodzi mi o to, że… Peter nie jest mi tak bliski jak was dwóch._

Kiedy byli dziećmi, miała prawo do swoich opinii. Peter nie był odważny. Nie rwał się do walki, jak pozostali Gryfoni. Był idealnym Strażnikiem Tajemnicy.

\- _Co on ci takiego zrobił?_

 _\- Zrobił ci coś? Mów!_

 _\- Nie. Po prostu… Nie wiem. Nie ufam Peterowi._

I kiedy Syriusz się nad tym dłużej zastanawiał, musiał przyznać, że Mia miała rację. Peter miał nawyk odzywania się zanim pomyślał. Jego reakcja na lykantropię Remusa też nie była taka sama, jak reszty grupy. A wszyscy wiedzieli, że sposób traktowania Remusa był dla Mii punktem zapalnym.

\- _A dlaczego nie mieli go wpuścić do Hogwartu, co, Peter? Powinni go wyrzucić? Może zamknąć w klatce? Jak jakieś zwierzę?! Co będzie następne, Peter? Zamknąć czarodziejów mugoslkiego pochodzenia w obozach koncentracyjnych?_

Na Merlina, ta dziewczyna zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby chronić Remusa. A okazało się, że Remus nie był taki idealny, jak zawsze myślała.

 _\- W zeszłym roku Syriusz znalazł ukryty tunel do Hogsmeade. Chcemy zobaczyć, czy jest ich więcej._

 _\- Hej! To był sekret Huncwotów! Remusie, nie potrafisz dochować tajemnicy!_

 _\- Oczywiście, że umie!_ – Warknęła wtedy na niego Mia. – _Prawdę mówiąc, Remus zawsze powinien być waszym strażnikiem tajemnicy._

 _Może James miał rację_ , zastanawiał się Syriusz. _Może Mia miała wtedy rację. Może powinni byli uczynić Remusa Strażnikiem Tajemnicy_. Oczywiście, Mia nie mogła wtedy o tym wiedzieć. A może wiedziała? Zawsze żartowali, że jest Widzącą. Zawsze wiedziała o czymś z wyprzedzeniem.

\- _Cały Remus: olał swoich przyjaciół i wygadał wszystkie nasze sekrety swojej dziewczynie!_

 _\- Remus nic mi nie powiedział! Prawda jest taka, że zawsze powinieneś ufać Remusowi, Syriuszu. Skoro wasze sekrety wyszły na jaw, może macie pośród siebie… Chciałam powiedzieć_ kreta _, ale bardziej mi to przypomina_ szczura. _Ile razy wam powtarzałam, że Peter nie potrafi dochować tajemnicy?_

Syriusz poczuł, jak krew odpływa z jego twarzy wraz z ilością wspomnień, które przewijały się przed jego oczami. Nie… To nie było możliwe. To było lata temu i ona… Ona po prostu go nienawidziła. To wszystko. To musiało być wszystko. Mia nie znosiła Petera. Miała, oczywiście, dobre powody. W końcu szpiegował ją, kiedy uprawiała seks z Remusem.

\- _To tylko znaczy, że Peter nas szpieguje, podsłuchuje nasze rozmowy. Minęło kilka miesięcy, od kiedy spałam z którymkolwiek z was. To znaczy, że był w posiadaniu tej informacji od dłuższego czasu, ale użył jej w momencie, kiedy tego potrzebował._

 _\- Nie sądzę, żeby Peter celowo…_

 _\- Przestań ufać Glizdogonowi!_

Syriusz poczuł, jak jego serce się boleśnie skurczyło.

\- Nie…

\- _Może powinieneś porozmawiać z Dumbledorem_ – powiedziała kiedyś do Petera. – _On ci pomoże. Zapewni twojej rodzinie bezpieczeństwo._

 _\- Nic nie rozumiesz, Mia._

 _\- Peter, twoi przyjaciele cię ochronią! Właśnie po to tu są. Zginą dla ciebie, tak samo, jak ty byś zginął dla nich._

I Peter dla nich zginął. Zginął, próbując ochronić sekret Jamesa i Lily. _Prawda?_ Oczywiście, że tak. W jaki inny sposób można przełamać Zaklęcie Fideliusa? W jaki inny sposób Voldemort dostałby się do rezydencji? Peter był członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Był Huncwotem. Walczył o życie Mary, kiedy Wilkes ich zdradził. Regulus sam to przyznał.

\- _Syriuszu! Ktoś was zdradził!_

 _\- Bez jaj!_

Syriusz tam był. Widział to na własne oczy. Wilkes ich zdradził i nawet próbował zamordować Glizdogona, kiedy ten odwrócił się do Śmierciożercy plecami. Syriusz zabił wtedy zdrajcę, osłaniając uciekającego Petera. Próbując ocalić Mary, która umarła w jego ramionach.

\- _Mary, na Merlina, tak mi przykro._

 _\- Syr… Syriuszu… Pułapka…_

 _\- Wiem. Wiem. Wilkes nas zdradził. Tak mi przykro, Mary. Ja… Nie wiem, co mam robić._

 _\- P… Peter… Peter…_

 _\- Wszystko w porządku. Peter się stąd wydostał. Zranił się w ramię. Poza tym nic mu się nie stało._

 _\- N… Nie. Peter… Pułapka…_

\- O, kurwa – wymamrotał do siebie, czując, jak jego skóra lodowacieje.

\- _Jak tam twoje ramię, Pete?_

 _\- Już lepiej, dzięki. Uzdrowiciele mówią, że takie rany bardzo długo się goją. Ta może się nigdy nie zagoić. Musiała we mnie uderzyć jakaś mroczna klątwa._

Jego przedramię. Klątwa uderzyła w jego przedramię. Czy po tamtym dniu widzieli, żeby odsłaniał ramię? Czy kiedykolwiek widzieli bliznę, jaką zostawiła? _Nie, to niemożliwe_. Syriusz był pewny. _Remus_ był szpiegiem. Na bardzo długi czas odseparował się od nich i żył w zgodzie z innymi wilkołakami. Nawet Snape stwierdził, że zdrajcą jest Syriusz albo Remus. Ale z drugiej strony, od kiedy on się w czymś zgadzał ze Smarkerusem?

\- Kurwa mać! – Wrzasnął i wstał. Nerwowo zaczął chodzić po zniszczonym przedpokoju, marząc, żeby Mia stanęła obok niego, przeczesała mu włosy palcami i obiecała, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Tak bardzo chciał cofnąć czas i uratować swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół. – Co ja mam teraz zrobić?

 _\- Syriuszu?_

 _\- Tak, kotku?_

 _\- Możesz mi coś obiecać?_

 _\- Dla ciebie wszystko, kochanie._

 _\- Obiecaj mi, że… Że zawsze będziesz ufał Remusowi. Zawsze pamiętaj, że on nikogo nie skrzywdzi. A… A kiedy będzie cię najbardziej potrzebował, obiecaj mi, że będziesz przy nim._

 _\- Obiecuję._

\- Co ja zrobiłem? – Zapłakał. Kolana się pod nim ugięły i upadł na podłogę. – Co ja narobiłem?!

\- _Syriuszu, nie ufaj G… G… G… Kurwa mać!_

\- Glizdogonowi – wypluł to słowo jak truciznę. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie przebiły skórę.

\- _Nie mów o przyszłości… Nie o przyszłości… Może o przeszłości?_ _Syriuszu, Wrzeszcząca Chata. Pierwszy raz, kiedy w niej nocowaliśmy. Instynkt. Ufaj swojemu instynktowi._

\- _Mój instynkt mówi mi, że potrzebuję się przewietrzyć_.

\- _Nie! W takim razie zaufaj mojemu instynktowi_.

Ona zawsze miała rację. Zawsze wszystko wiedziała. Zawsze zwracali się do niej po radę, po pomoc. Była ich światłem przewodnim. _Zawsze_ miała rację. I pierwszej nocy, którą spędzili wspólnie we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, instynkt nakazał jej zabić Glizdogona.

Rozpacz została zastąpiona szalejącą furią.

Syriusz zawarczał pod nosem i sięgnął do kieszeni po swoją ostatnią szansę. Planował tego użyć, gdyby najczarniejszy scenariusz stał się rzeczywistością i w grę by wchodziła misja ratunkowa. Gdyby porwano Petera i Syriusz musiałby po niego pójść, skorzystałby z Tele-Świstoklika, dzięki któremu znalazłby i uratowałby przyjaciela.

A jednak to, co jeszcze niedawno wydawało się Syriuszowi najczarniejszym scenariuszem, już nim nie było. On znajdował się w samym środku najczarniejszego scenariusza. I wcale nie wybierał się na misję ratunkową.

Chciał się zemścić.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni Sykla, którego kilka dni wcześniej zmienił w Tele-Świstoklik. Drugi ukradkiem włożył do kieszeni szaty wierzchniej Glizdogona, kiedy się ostatnio widzieli.

Mocno zacisnął dłoń na monecie.

\- _Portus!_

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Peter Pettigrew przemieszczał się szybko po ulicach Londynu. Znajdował się w strefie granicznej między mugolskimi centrami handlowymi i czarodziejską dzielnicą mieszkaniową. Mugole, co oczywiste, nie widzieli magicznych rezydencji, ukrytych za potężnymi zaklęciami odpychającymi.

Pomimo tego, że znajdował się w pobliżu ludzi swojego własnego rodzaju, Peter czuł się bezpieczniej pośród tłumu Mugoli. Przynajmniej w tym momencie czuł się bezpieczniej. Od teraz będzie chroniony. Zrobił to, czego od niego oczekiwano, bez względu na koszty. Czarny Pan go ochroni, wyniesie w hierarchii społecznej nowego świata, zgodnie z obietnicą.

Coś zadrżało w jego kieszeni i w momencie, kiedy spojrzał w dół, zauważył, że jego szata błyszczy niebieskim światłem. Coś ciężkiego rzuciło go na asfalt. Potykając się, próbował wstać i zauważył, że otaczający go Mugole patrzą ze zdziwieniem w jego kierunku.

Peter odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto we wściekłe, szare oczy Syriusza Blacka. Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

Dziedzictwo Blacków spowodowało, że Syriusz wiecznie poruszał się po bardzo cienkiej granicy oddzielającej szaleństwo od zdrowego rozsądku. Patrząc w małe, wodniste oczka zdrajcy, mężczyzna nie wiedział, po której stronie tej granicy właśnie się znajduje. Stał przed nim jego przyjaciel z dziecięcych lat. Mały chłopiec, którego gnębił w pociągu do Hogwartu Lucjusz Malfoy. Młody Huncwot, który wraz z nim żartował z innych ludzi, dzielił z nim przez siedem lat dormitorium, który walczył z nim ramię w ramię – tak przynajmniej kiedyś uważał. Stojący przed nim czarodziej był jego przyjacielem przez prawie całe życie, a odebrał mu to wszystko, co w jego życiu było najważniejsze, co kochał ponad wszystko. Jamesa i Lily, jego rodzinę. Harry'ego, po którego będzie musiał wrócić, kiedy już załatwi tę sprawę. Remusa, przeciwko któremu Peter go subtelnie nastawiał. I Mię… Czy Peter był odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć? Jej porwanie? Jej odejście?

\- Pettigrew! – Syriusz wrzasnął na najniższego Huncwo… Nie, wróć. Najniższego _Śmierciożercę_ , który zaczął uciekać w panice. Black oczekiwał, że Glizdogon zacznie uciekać. Peter _zawsze_ uciekał.

Syriusz uniósł różdżkę, ignorując dziwne spojrzenia, jakimi obdarzali go przechodzący obok Mugole. Ignorując fakt, że prawdopodobnie wyglądał jak szaleniec. Ignorując przepotężne pragnienie, żeby zmienić się w psa i rozerwać Petera swoimi zębami. Nie, ta sprawa musiała się wyjaśnić między dwoma mężczyznami. Najpierw Syriusz zwiąże Petera zaklęciem, a następnie rozerwie go na strzępy gołymi rękoma.

Jednak ku jego zdziwieniu, Peter nagle obrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na niego. Różdżkę trzymał w dłoni za plecami.

\- Jak mogłeś? – Krzyknął Peter rozdzierającym tonem, a Syriusz tylko warknął. – Lily i James! Jak mogłeś wydać ich Czarnemu Panu?

Syriusz szeroko otworzył oczy, nagle uświadamiając sobie, co się działo. Ruszył przed siebie z zamiarem ataku, ale, jak przed momentem, nie docenił Glizdogona. Peter, co zaskakujące, był od niego szybszy.

Syriusz praktycznie nie widział ruchu różdżki. Zdążył zauważyć krew na dłoni Petera, jego wargi układające się w słowa zaklęcia i oślepiający błysk. Wokół niego nagle zaistniał ogień, krew i fragmenty zrujnowanych domów i ulic. Siła uderzeniowa odrzuciła Blacka na ścianę, którą miał za plecami. Nie mógł złapać oddechu.

Najpierw wrócił mu zmysł węchu, chwilę później wzrok. Eksplozja chwilowo go ogłuszyła, ale i tak docierały do niego stłumione wrzaski, kiedy rzucił się ku wielkiemu kraterowi, gdzie znajdowało się źródło wybuchu. Leżały tam puste szaty Petera. Syriusz postanowił zignorować leżące wokół ciała Mugoli, z determinacją szukając tego, czego potrzebował, zanim mógłby umknąć z piekła. Złapał zakrwawione szaty Glizdogona i zauważył, jak wypada z nich jeden palec.

\- Gdzie on jest?! Gdzie jest ten pierdolony szczur?!

Wściekłość i rozpacz w końcu popchnęły go na tę stronę cienkiej granicy, po której królowało szaleństwo. Syriusz zaczął się histerycznie śmiać, kiedy zrozumiał, co się stało. Wykiwano go. Rozdarł zakrwawione szaty Petera, wrzeszcząc w ogarniającej go furii. Nie był do końca świadomy, że otoczyli go Aurorzy z Bartemiuszem Crouchem i Korneliuszem Knotem na czele.

Przed jego oczami pojawiły się obrazy zimnych, martwych ciał Jamesa i Lily, smród wszechobecnej krwi atakował jego zmysł węchu. Śmiech zamarł na jego wargach i z oczu trysnęły łzy. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaszlochał.

\- To moja wina. Zabiłem ich. Zabiłem!

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

3 listopada 1981

Remus patrzył na ogromny nagrobek, odczytując powoli imiona swoich przyjaciół. Chciał być wściekły. Chciał poczuć furię i chęć zemsty, które powinny się w nim rozpalić, ale nie czuł nic. Powrócił do domu, do Londynu, kiedy sowa od Dumbledore'a dotarła do niego, koczującego z niewielką watahą w małej walijskiej wiosce. W zapieczętowanej kopercie znalazł krótki list i Świstoklik.

List składał się wyłącznie z trzech słów: _Wracaj do domu_.

Spędził wiele miesięcy z innymi wilkołakami, starając się przekonać ich do siebie, dowiedzieć się, gdzie leży ich lojalność. Brakowało im jedzenia, brakowało snu. Gdy jednak nadeszło Halloween, nie mógł zasnąć, pomimo wyczerpania. Kręcił się na posłaniu, przewracał z boku na bok i przykładał dłonie do klatki piersiowej, w której czuł ból i pustkę. Coś, co kiedyś było stałym źródłem ciepła zmieniło się w zimną przestrzeń w jego duszy. _Zbyt dużo czasu spędziłem z dala od rodziny_ , stwierdził wtedy.

List Dumbledore'a, chociaż krótki i przesiąknięty zmartwieniem, był dla niego ulgą. W końcu pozwolono mu na powrót do domu, na ponowne bycie człowiekiem. Na spędzanie czasu z ludźmi, których kochał.

Remus zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy, kiedy usłyszał rozmowę dwóch wilkołaków, zamkniętych w pokoju obok.

\- _Wygląda na to, że nie będzie nas potrzebował. Słyszałem, że dał się zabić. Przez głupie niemowlę, tak mówią. Taki był z niego Czarny Pan._

 _\- Kto zginął? – Zapytał Remus, wchodząc do pokoju i patrząc w oczy tych kilku wilków, które zdołał dobrze poznać podczas ostatnich miesięcy._

 _\- Sam-Wiesz-Kto. Rano wybrałem się do wioski czarodziejów i zastałem ich podczas świętowania i wychwalania jakiegoś dzieciaka. Mówili o nim tak, jakby był wcieleniem samego Merlina._

 _\- Jakiego dzieciaka?_

 _\- Jakiegoś sieroty. Chyba nazywa się Harry Potter._

Remus zacisnął dłoń na Świstokliku tak mocno, że przedmiot przebił mu skórę. Przeniósł go jednak do domu. Domu w zniszczonym świecie, gdzie jego przyjaciele byli albo martwi, albo skazani na pobyt w więzieniu, gdzie był sam i samotnie musiał zmierzyć się z przyszłością, gdziekolwiek by nie wylądował.

Odwrócił wzrok od nagrobka, bo nie mógł znieść już dłużej jego widoku. Poczuł, jak od tyłu zbliża się do niego Dumbledore i całe jego ciało napięło się.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Remusie – powiedział stary czarodziej, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Huncwota. – Cieszy mnie, że wyszedłeś bez szwanku ze swojej misji pośród watah wilkołaków.

\- Już nie ma sensu, żebym z nimi przebywał, prawda? Wojna skończyła się.

\- Tak. Wygraliśmy.

Remus zawarczał, strząsając z siebie dłoń Dumbledore'a.

\- Dwoje moich przyjaciół zostało pochowanych pod naszymi stopami. Z kolejnego zostały same atomy. Kolejna dwójka całe życie spędzi w klinice świętego Munga, a ostatni… - Zamrugał na myśl o Syriuszu. Ostatnim razem, kiedy się widzieli, odeszli od siebie skłóceni. Obaj byli wściekli, zgorzkniali, obwiniali się o zbyt wiele. Było między nimi zbyt wiele pytań, na które zabrakło odpowiedzi. W głowie Syriusza była tylko Mia, a z powodu tej przeklętej Wieczystej Przysięgi, którą wymusił na nich właśnie _Dumbledore_ , on nie mógł Syriuszowi nic powiedzieć. Na pewno nie przez najbliższe trzynaście lat. Nie, żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie, skoro Syriusz został skazany na dożywocie w Azkabanie.

Remus był zdziwiony tym, że nie przeprowadzono żadnego procesu, ale w tym momencie w ogóle go to nie obchodziło. Syriusz wydał Jamesa i Lily Voldemortowi. Próbował złożyć w ofierze własnego chrześniaka. Remusa nagle przeszyła wdzięczność, że Mia nie dotrwała końca wojny.

\- Żadne z nas nie wiedziało, do czego zdolny był Syriusz – powiedział miękko Dumbledore.

\- Mia by wiedziała. Mia _wiedziała_ – zadrżał na tę myśl. Czy Mia wiedziała, że to się wydarzy? Nie mogła wiedzieć. Nie mogła wiedzieć, że miłość jej życia zdradzi jej brata i bratową, wyda całą jej rodzinę na pastwę mordercy. _Nie. Mia nie wiedziała_. Nigdy nie zakochałaby się w Syriuszu, gdyby wiedziała. Nieważne, czy łączyła ich Więź Duchowa, czy nie.

\- Być może. Wymagało to ode mnie nieco zachodu, ale… Udało mi się odzyskać rzeczy Syriusza. Chcę ci je oddać – dyrektor podał mu pudełeczko, które zostało magicznie pomniejszone.

Remus przyjął je od Dumbledore'a i machnął nad nim swoją różdżką, żeby przywrócić mu oryginalny rozmiar. Otworzył je i zauważył, że działa w nim Zaklęcie Powiększające Przestrzeń. Sięgnął dłonią do środka i wyczuł skórzaną kurtkę Syriusza oraz srebrny łańcuszek o drobnym splocie, na którym wisiał Świstoklik kierujący do Dworu Potterów. Na dnie pudełka leżała długa, orzechowa różdżka.

Remus warknął, patrząc na różdżkę Syriusza leżącą w jego dłoni.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to zabrać ze sobą?

\- Wydawało mi się, że mają dla ciebie wartość sentymentalną – stwierdził Dumbledore. – Wiem, że Syriusz i panna Potter byli ze sobą bardzo blisko.

W końcu Remusa ogarnął gniew. Upuścił pudełko i ujął różdżkę Syriusza w obie dłonie, mając zamiar złamać ją na pół. Gdy jednak przyłożył nacisk do drewna, poczuł bolesne ukłucie w nadgarstek i bezwolnie wypuścił różdżkę z dłoni. Gdy upadła do otwartego pudełka, Remus tylko westchnął, pokonany.

\- To bardzo ciekawe – powiedział z namysłem dyrektor. – Wygląda na to, że Wieczysta Przysięga cały czas jest w mocy.

Remus rozmasował pulsujący bólem nadgarstek, przeklinając ostrzeżenie, jakie otrzymał od magii Przysięgi.

\- Obiecałem jej, że zdam się na jej osąd w sprawach związanych z przyszłością. Obiecałem, że… Z jakiegoś powodu nadal muszę opiekować się tym dupkiem. Nawet jeśli chodzi o zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa jego różdżce. Niech ją szlag trafi! Niech ich oboje szlag jasny trafi!

Dumbledore westchnął.

\- Zbyt wiele spoczywa na twoich ramionach, Remusie. Bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu.

\- Albusie, gdzie jest Harry?

\- Ze swoją rodziną.

\- _Ja_ jestem jego rodziną – nie zgodził się Remus. – Jedyną rodziną, jaka mu pozostała.

\- To nieprawda. Hagrid i ja zostawiliśmy go u Petunii i Vernona Dursley'ów.

Remus poczuł, jak w jego żołądku formuje się lodowata kula. Szok i niedowierzanie pojawiły się na jego twarzy.

\- Co zrobiliście? Oszalałeś? Miałeś tę nieprzyjemność poznać tych Mugoli? Harry powinien być pod moją opieką! Uważasz, że nie znałem szczegółów ostatniej woli Lily i Jamesa? Teraz moim zadaniem jest dbać o niego. Zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo.

\- Więc pomóż mi zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo, Remusie. Aurorzy zajęli mieszkanie Syriusza, więc z tego, co rozumiem, nie masz gdzie się podziać.

Remus gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, gdy dotarła do niego ta wiadomość. Nie miał już domu. Stracił wszystko: rodziców, najlepszego przyjaciela, jego rodzinę, a teraz również swój dom.

\- Niedawno została przeforsowana nowa ustawa dotycząca wilkołaków. Zgodnie z nią, nie masz prawa być legalnym opiekunem Harry'ego – kontynuował dyrektor. – Gdybym pozwolił ci się nim zająć, Ministerstwo natychmiast by ci go odebrało. I wtedy chłopiec znalazłby się w _ich_ rękach. To dziecko jest specjalne. Wyjątkowe. On, niemowlę, pokonał Voldemorta. Wychowywany pośród Mugoli nie stanie się przedmiotem studiów czy testów. Nie będzie niczyją kartą przetargową i nie stanie się celem. Bardzo mi się nie podoba dyskryminacja twojej choroby, ale gdybym pozwolił Harry'emu zostać z tobą, chłopiec zostałby dodatkowo obciążony twoimi problemami. A już ma wiele do niesienia na swoich ramionach. Czy właśnie tego być chciał?

Remus z trudem przełknął ślinę.

\- Nie. Oczywiście, że nie.

Najwidoczniej słowa wilkołaka przekonały Dumbledore'a, że Remus nie zrobi nic pochopnego w związku z Harrym i jego bezpieczeństwem. I chociaż dalej coś mówił, Remus już dłużej nie słuchał, patrząc bezmyślnym wzrokiem na nagrobek przyjaciół. Żałował, że nie było go przy nich, żeby ich bronić. Żałował, że nie mógł odwiedzić Franka i Alice, ale wilkołakom zakazano wstępu do kliniki świętego Munga. Żałował, że nie zostało wystarczająco dużo szczątków Petera, żeby go pochować.

Miał nadzieję, że Syriusz cierpi w Azkabanie.

\- _Remusie, kocham cię_ – przypomniał sobie ostatnie słowa, jakie wypowiedziała do niego Mia. Przytłoczyło go dziwne poczucie winy. – _Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i bardzo cię kocham. Proszę, zajmij się nim. I pamiętaj, co mówiłam: ufaj Syriuszowi. Zawsze ufaj Syriuszowi_.

\- _Obiecuję_.

Dlaczego złożył jej taką obietnicę? Dlaczego założył Zmieniacz Czasu na jej szyję? To zmieniło całą przyszłość. Zrujnowało przyszłość.

Remus był pewien, że próbując ją ocalić, zniszczył przyszłość, z której przybyła.

 **KONIEC CZĘŚCI DRUGIEJ**


	101. Należeć

Od tłumaczki: Rozpoczynamy część trzecią naszej przygody, czyli czas, kiedy Hermiona nie wie, kim naprawdę jest, natomiast Syriusz i Remus znają prawdę. Ta historia dzieje się przed skorzystaniem ze Zmieniacza Czasu. Miłego czytania.

CZĘŚĆ TRZECIA – HOGWART

ROZDZIAŁ 101 – NALEŻEĆ

18 lipca 1990

Kilka przecznic od ulicy Charing, przy której pomiędzy księgarnią i sklepem muzycznym ukryty był Diurawy Kocioł, stał mały, zwyczajny dom z niebieskimi drzwiami wejściowymi i kremowymi zasłonami wiszącymi w oknach. W tym małym, uroczym domu, przy jadalnianym stole, siedzieli Richard i Helen Granger, przypatrujący się z uwagą swojej prawie jedenastoletniej córce, która próbowała zjeść śniadanie – owsiankę z borówkami, nie z malinami – jedną ręką. W drugiej trzymała książkę, do której przyklejone były jej czekoladowe oczy.

\- Co chciałabyś dostać na swoje urodziny, kochanie? – Helen zadała córce pytanie. – Zostały już tylko dwa miesiące na podjęcie decyzji.

\- Książki, proszę – odpowiedziała Hermiona monotonnym głosem, ostrożnie odwracając stronę trzymanej w dłoni powieści. Jej uwagę całkowicie przykuła fikcja literacka.

\- Zawsze książki – Richard roześmiał się i spojrzał znacząco na żonę, która odpowiedziała również uśmiechem.

Mężczyzna wstał i zaczął zbierać naczynia. Sięgnął po miseczkę Hermiony, ale zauważył, że nie ma jej na stole. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie powiekami ze zdziwienia, odwrócił się w stronę zlewu i zauważył, że miseczka już się tam znajduje. Zawahał się, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy przypadkiem chwilę wcześniej jej nie złapał i nie odniósł z poprzednimi naczyniami. A może jego żona lub córka wstawały od stołu w ciągu kilku ostatnich minut? Próbował zdławić w sobie to niepokojące odczucie, które narastało w nim od jakiegoś czasu, podczas którego w ich domu zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy.

Po raz pierwszy Richard zauważył coś dziwnego, kiedy Hermiona była jeszcze niemowlęciem. Przechodziła przez etap przywiązywania się do ludzi i głośno płakała za każdym razem, kiedy Richard wychodził do pracy. I kiedy nie udawało się jej uspokoić, w niewytłumaczalny sposób ginęły mu kluczyki do samochodu, które następnie znajdowały się w jej kołysce. Po piątym dniu z rzędu, kiedy to się zdarzyło, Richard zdecydował się pojechać do pracy metrem.

Po tak wielu latach doświadczania dziwnych rzeczy, Richard Granger powinien zacząć się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie zwariował albo czy nie cierpi na jakieś schorzenie neurologiczne, ale na szczęście – i w tym wypadku Richard naprawdę uważał to za szczęście – jego żona też doświadczała tych rzeczy. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co się dzieje. Nie chcieli też przyciągać do siebie niechcianej uwagi, bo mogłoby się to skończyć wylądowaniem na okładce jakiegoś brukowca, który zajmował się głównie nawiedzonymi domostwami lub porwaniami przez kosmitów. Szczególnie, że wszystkie dziwne sytuacje, jakich doświadczali, miały wspólny mianownik: Hermionę.

Zamiast tego, zdecydowali wspólnie, że ich córka jest wyjątkowa i nie wychylali się z tą wiedzą.

Jej wyjątkowość była jednak niedopowiedzeniem.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dzwonek do drzwi. Richard spojrzał na żonę.

\- Spodziewamy się kogoś?

\- Nie o tak wczesnej godzinie – odpowiedziała Helen, wstając od stołu. Czule pogładziła gęste włosy Hermiony, kiedy ją mijała. Miała nadzieję, że w krótkim czasie jej wieczne naelektryzowane, kręcone włosy wyciągną się w ułożone loki. Wiedziała, że inne dzieci z klasy Hermiony śmiały się z niej, z powodu nieporządku na głowie. Nie pomagało również to, że jej przednie zęby były bardzo duże, ale zarówno Helen, jak i Richard, zgodnie twierdzili, że należy zaczekać z aparatem.

Helen otworzyła drzwi wejściowe z myślą, że ponownie nawiedzi ich pani Smythe, ich sąsiadka, wiecznie poszukująca swoich kotów. Małe, wredne bestie miały nawyk włamywania się do ich domu i znajdowania drogi do sypialni Hermiony. Kolejna dziwna sytuacja w rodzinie Grangerów.

Kiedy jednak Helen otworzyła drzwi, nie zobaczyła za nimi pani Smythe, ale czarnowłosą, starszą kobietę z okularami o prostokątnych oprawkach, zza których patrzyły surowe, ale jednocześnie przyjazne oczy. Miała na sobie dziwną, czarno-zieloną suknię, której skraj dotykał ziemi.

\- Helen Granger?

\- Tak. Mogę jakoś pani pomóc?

\- Prawdę mówiąc, to _ja_ chciałabym pomóc _pani_ , moja droga – powiedziała kobieta, uprzejmie się uśmiechając. – Nazywam się Minerwa McGonagall i jestem nauczycielką oraz zastępcą dyrektora w ekskluzywnej szkole dla utalentowanej młodzieży. Chciałabym porozmawiać z panią i pani mężem w waszej córce, Hermionie.

W innej części domu, w łazience, rzeczona córka przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Właśnie wyszczotkowała zęby, a teraz próbowała zebrać swoje gęste, naelektryzowane włosy w kucyka. Gumka do włosów pękła jednak po pierwszym przełożeniu. Hermiona ze złością wrzuciła ją do kosza na śmieci . Poczuła, jak po jej włosach przeskakuje iskra.

Zdecydowała się wrócić do jadalni po książkę, którą tam zostawiła. Zeszła na parter i w tym momencie usłyszała wrzask swojej matki, dobiegający z salonu. Powodowana bezmyślną odwagą, rzuciła się do drzwi, żeby zobaczyć, co się stało. Wpadła do pomieszczenia i przywitał ją widok jej rodziców, desperacko się do siebie tulących, wpatrujących się szeroko otwartymi oczami w małą kotkę, siedzącą na kanapie.

\- Co się stało? – Zapytała Hermiona. – Czy to kolejny kot pani Smythe?

Dziewczynka spojrzała na zwierzę, które jednak wydawało się… Inne.

\- Przecież jej powiedziałam, że ich nie kradnę! One po prostu mnie lubią – dziewczynka jęknęła, nie dostrzegając zdumionego spojrzenia, jakim obdarzyli ją rodzice. – Co się dzieje?

W odpowiedzi na jej pytanie kot, do tej pory siedzący bez ruchu, przeistoczył się w kobietę o czarnych, upiętych włosach. Hermiona przez moment tylko na nią patrzyła, ale w przeciwieństwie do jej rodziców, we wzroku dziewczynki były ekscytacja i zaskoczenie.

\- Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam, że magia istnieje! – Powiedziała z przekonaniem, a jej serce wybijało dziki rytm. – Jest pani zmiennokształtną z Homany, jak bohaterowie moich książek?

Pobiegła do jadalni i przyniosła z niej powieść, od której nie mogła oderwać oczu przy śniadaniu.

Starsza kobieta patrzyła na Hermionę takim samym zdumionym wzrokiem, jakim na nią samą patrzyli jej rodzice. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że kobieta nie wie, co powiedzieć i czuje się z tym bardzo niekomfortowo. Wtedy jej spojrzenie padło na książkę w dłoniach dziewczynki i kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie, moja droga. Nie jestem zmiennokształtną z… Tego miejsca, o którym wspomniałaś – odkaszlnęła. – Jestem _czarownicą_ ze Szkocji.

\- Czarownicą? – Hermiona upuściła książkę na ławę i spojrzała z radosnym oczekiwaniem na gościa. Nie zwracała uwagi na to, że jej matka próbowała coś powiedzieć. – Jak Glinda z _Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz_? A może jak Biała Czarownica z _Opowieści z Narni_? Trzy wiedźmy z _Makbeta_? Czy jak Kirke, Nimue i Morgana le Fay?

Kobieta – _czarownica,_ poprawiła się w myślach Hermiona – patrzyła na nią bez słowa, zanim zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie, nie, nie, a następnie tak, tak i tak. Chociaż widząc, jakie książki czytasz… - Zawahała się, patrząc na okładkę powieści upuszczonej na ławę. – Wątpię, że o trzech ostatnich czytałaś prawdę historyczną, a nie fikcję literacką. Sięgasz czasami po coś innego?

\- Tak, proszę pani – Hermiona skinęła głową. – Czytam wszystko, co wpada mi w ręce.

\- To dobrze – kobieta sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła z niej małe pudełeczko. Następnie w jej dłoni pojawił się kawałek drewna, którym machnęła nad pudełkiem i przywróciła mu oryginalne wymiary. – Mam coś dla ciebie. Wczesny prezent urodzinowy.

Hermiona odebrała od czarownicy pudełko i otworzyła je. W środku znalazła książkę.

\- _Historia Hogwartu_ – przeczytała na głos.

Między okładkę książki i jej pierwszą stronę włożona była kremowa koperta, opisana zielonym atramentem. Hermiona spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnęła się. Palcami przebiegła po literach.

 _Hermiona Granger_

 _Pierwsza sypialnia na drugim piętrze_

 _Vulpe Drive 146_

 _Londyn, Anglia_

Hermiona, podekscytowana, otworzyła szybko list i przeczytała jego treść.

 _HOGWART, Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa_

 _Dyrektor: Albus Dumbledore (Kawaler Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Najwyższa Szycha Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, Naczelny Mag Wizengamotu)_

 _Szanowna Panno Granger,_

 _Z przyjemnością informujemy, że została pani przyjęta w szeregi uczniów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie._

 _Załączamy listę podręczników i obowiązkowego wyposażenia. Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września 1991 roku. Oczekujemy pani sowy z potwierdzeniem najpóźniej do 31 lipca._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku,_

 _Minerwa McGonagall, zastępca dyrektora_.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Godzinę później, po zadaniu Minerwie McGonagall setek pytań, Richard i Helen Granger byli zdecydowanie spokojniejsi. Co było do przewidzenia, Hermiona zadawała najwięcej pytań. Minerwa zapewniła ich, że mają cały rok na przemyślenie, czy chcą wysłać swoją córkę do magicznej szkoły z internatem, znajdującej się w Szkocji. Rodzice Hermiony odczuli ulgę, wiedząc, że mają wybór i czas na zastanowienie się.

Po długiej, ale grzecznej rozmowie nad przepyszną herbatą, Minerwa podniosła się z kanapy, pożegnała z Hermioną – która skorzystała z okazji i popędziła do swojej sypialni, żeby móc w spokoju czytać nową książkę – i odwróciła do Grangerów.

\- Mam do państwa jeszcze jedno pytanie, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko temu – powiedziała, przechodząc przez próg. – Czy mówi coś państwu nazwisko „Mia Potter"?

\- Nie – Helen pokręciła głową. – A powinno?

\- Nie sądzę. Należało do mojej byłej uczennicy – na ustach Minerwy pojawił się wymuszony uśmiech. – Wasza córka bardzo mi ją przypomina. Panna Potter również była inteligentną, chętną do nauki dziewczyną, ale wasza Hermiona jest od niej dużo bardziej grzeczna.

Minerwie przypomniało się kilka sytuacji, po których wspomniana Mia i jej przyjaciele odsłużyli należne im szlabany.

\- Ta była uczennica ma bratanka, który również rozpocznie naukę w Hogwarcie od przyszłego roku. Przydałaby mu się taka przyjaciółka, jak wasza córka.

Minerwa powróciła do Hogwartu najszybciej, jak było to możliwe. Najpierw Aportowała się do Dziurawego Kotła, skąd siecią Fiuu dostała się do biura Albusa Dumbledore'a. Stanęła przed dyrektorem z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i obdarzyła go najsurowszym spojrzeniem, na jakie było ją stać.

\- Dzień dobry, Minerwo – przywitał ją z uśmiechem. – Cytrynowego dropsa?

\- Nie. Nie chcę żadnych, cholernych cytrynowych dropsów – syknęła. – Chciałabym jednak, żebyś mi wyjaśnił, dlaczego dzisiaj natknęłam się na bardzo dziwną sytuację.

\- To zależy od sytuacji.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że młoda czarownica urodzona w rodzinie Mugoli, z którą się dzisiaj spotkałam jest niesamowicie podobna do mojej byłej uczennicy. Podejrzewam, że nazwisko „Mia Potter" _tobie_ coś mówi.

Jeżeli próbował ukryć ten błysk winy, który pojawił się momentalnie w jego oczach, nie zrobił tego wystarczająco szybko. Minerwa go zauważyła.

\- Albusie! Natychmiast mi wszystko wyjaśnij, albo Kirke mi świadkiem, że transmutuję cię w starą gazetę i podłożę pod żerdź Fawkesa – prychnęła. – Czy to naprawdę ona? Jak to możliwe?

Albus tylko skinął głową.

\- Zmieniacz Czasu.

Minerwa zachłysnęła się oddechem.

\- Kim ona w takim razie jest? Mią Potter czy Hermioną Granger?

\- W rzeczywistości obiema, chociaż w tym momencie wyłącznie Hermioną. Wydaje mi się, że pewnego dnia obie jej osobowości połączą się w jedną.

\- Na Merlina, obawiam się tego dnia! – Jęknęła i pozwoliła sobie opaść na fotel stojący przed biurkiem dyrektora. – Ta dziewczyna nie jest tak agresywna, ani tak pewna siebie jak panna Potter. Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz, Albusie? Skoro ja ją rozpoznałam mimo subtelnych różnic, co mam powiedzieć o osobach, które ją lepiej znały? Poppy, Pomona, Filius… Na Merlina, Severus? Wiesz, jak często ta mała czarownica dostawała szlaban, bo go pobiła? A teraz on ma być jej nauczycielem? I bez tego wiemy, że kolejny rok szkolny będzie dla niego nieciekawym przeżyciem.

\- Może wystarczy subtelne Zaklęcia Zapomnienia? – Zaproponował Dumbledore z uśmiechem.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

31 lipca 1991

Hermiona Granger z radością podążała za profesor McGonagall, oprowadzającą ją po Ulicy Pokątnej, pełnej magicznych sklepów i wystaw. Po założeniu konta w banku Gringotta, rozpoczęły zakupy od podręczników – Hermiona cieszyła się, że było ich tak wiele – a za nimi podążyły kociołek, składniki eliksirów, pióra i atramenty oraz szaty. Profesor McGonagall wyjaśniła jej, że kolor obramowania szaty zmieni się w zależności od Domu, do jakiego zostanie przydzielona w Hogwarcie.

\- Pani profesor? Czy mogłabym wrócić na chwilkę do Esów Floresów? – Zapytała błagalnie Hermiona. – Widziałam tam kilka książek, które mogłabym przeczytać w wolnym czasie. A przynajmniej między dniem dzisiejszym i pierwszym września.

Profesor McGonagall spojrzała na dziewczynę z namysłem.

\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł, panno Granger. Ja sama muszę wejść do Magicznej Menażerii, kupić kocią karmę. Chyba, że pani również chciałabym tam wejść i wybrać dla siebie zwierzę?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym miała czas na opiekę nad zwierzęciem, skoro przede mną tyle nauki. Już muszę bardzo dużo nadrabiać. Muszę poznać historię czarodziejskiego świata, o którym wcześniej nie miałam pojęcia, bo urodziłam się w rodzinie Mugoli.

\- Panno Granger, to, że urodziła się pani w rodzinie Mugoli nie jest powodem do wstydu. Widzę bardzo jasną przyszłość przed panią – kiedy Hermiona rozpromieniła się, słysząc te słowa, Minerwa musiała odkaszlnąć. – Spotkamy się za dziesięć minut przed Magiczną Menażerią?

\- Tak, pani profesor. Dziękuję – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła, żeby pobiec w kierunku księgarni.

Z prawej strony Hermionę szybkim, ale pełnym gracji krokiem minęła wysoka, jasnowłosa kobieta. Raz obejrzała się za siebie swoimi intensywnie niebieskimi oczami. Jej usta były zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

\- Draco, pospiesz się. Twój ojciec jest później umówiony na spotkanie i obiecałam mu, że zdążymy się spotkać, zanim on będzie musiał się zbierać.

\- A co z moimi szatami? – Zapytał chłopiec znajdujący się za Hermioną.

\- W takim razie biegnij do sklepu Madame Malkin i powiedz jej, żeby obciążyła nasze konto. Twój ojciec właśnie kupuje podręczniki. Spotkamy się u Ollivandera – zawołała z nim kobieta.

Hermiona obróciła się, żeby podążyć za spojrzeniem kobiety, ale zderzyła się z czymś twardym i straciła równowagę.

\- Auć! – Krzyknął młody, chłopięcy głos.

Hermiona spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła przed sobą bladą, podłużną twarz w której jaśniały szare, przymrużone oczy.

\- Bardzo przepraszam – wymamrotała, zaskoczona nieprzyjaznym grymasem chłopca.

\- Uważaj, jak chodzisz! – Warknął na nią i odepchnął ją ze swojej drogi.

Hermiona poleciała do przodu. Próbowała złapać równowagę, ale jej się to nie udało i upadła na brukowaną drogę. Zdarła sobie skórę na kolanach i dłoniach, podpierając się przy upadku. Widziała, że jasnowłosy chłopiec oddala się szybko w kierunku sklepu Madame Malkin.

\- Jakie chamstwo! – Hermiona pociągnęła nosem i zerknęła na zdarte kolano. Zmarszczyła oczy, kiedy kilkoro ubranych w kolorowe szaty czarodziejów minęło ją bez słowa.

Sięgnęła do torebki, którą kupiła sobie wraz z szatami jakiś czas wcześniej i wyciągnęła z niej nową szatę. Jej czarnym rękawem otarła krew zbierającą się na kolanie, po czym wepchnęła ubrudzony materiał z powrotem do torebki i wstała. Straciła ochotę na wycieczkę do księgarni, wobec czego skierowała się do Magicznej Menażerii, gdzie umówiła się z profesor McGonagall. Zasmucone spojrzenie miała wbite w ziemię, kiedy próbowała odnaleźć drogę w nieznajomym terenie. Wsłuchiwała się w rozmowy, które toczyły się wokół niej.

\- Słuchaj, Harry… Co byś powiedział, gdybym skoczył do Dziurawego Kotła po coś na wzmocnienie? Nienawidzę tych wózków u Gringotta.

Czuła się bardzo dziwnie, słysząc, jak inni czarodzieje i czarownice lekko rzucają nazwy sklepów, które w jej uszach brzmiały nadal bardzo obco. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy kiedykolwiek poczuje się tak, jakby naprawdę należała do tego świata. Czy może zawsze będzie miała wrażenie, jakby znalazła się tu przypadkiem.

Jeszcze raz się obróciła, bo ponownie straciła orientację w terenie, gdy minęła sklep Madam Malkin. I jeszcze raz znalazła się na bruku, stratowana przez kolejnego chłopca. Warknęła z bezsilności, widząc, jak jej książki rozsypały się po ulicy.

\- Przepraszam – usłyszała słowo wypowiedziane gdzieś ponad jej głową przez bardzo miły głos.

\- W porządku. Zaczynam wierzyć, że to wszystko moja wina – westchnęła i zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy. Wstała i otrzepała ubranie z kurzu. Uśmiechnęła się do chłopca, który wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę trzymającą _Historię magii_. – Dziękuję.

Chudy, czarnowłosy chłopiec nieśmiało skinął jej głową i odszedł bez słowa, kierując się do sklepu z szatami. Hermiona odprowadziła go wzrokiem i parsknęła śmiechem, widząc, jak jego włosy odstają na wszystkie strony.

\- Przynajmniej _niektórzy_ potrafią się zachować – mruknęła do siebie.

Po drobnej przekąsce, na którą wpadły do Dziurawego Kotła, Hermiona i profesor McGonagall skierowały się do małego, zakurzonego sklepu, ukrytego w jednym z zaułków Ulicy Pokątnej. Złote, stylizowane litery nad drzwiami identyfikowały to miejsce jako _Sklep Ollivandera. Wytwórcy najlepszych różdżek od 382 roku przed naszą erą_. Hermiona szeroko się uśmiechnęła, wiedząc, po co tu przyszły.

\- Dzień dobry – Ollivander uśmiechnął się do dwóch czarownic, które podeszły do lady. Spojrzał na starszą z nich. – Profesor McGonagall, bardzo się cieszę, że panią widzę. Nie zgadnie pani, kto wyszedł z mojego sklepu niecałe dziesięć minut temu!

\- Myślę, że potrafię to zgadnąć – odpowiedziała McGonagall ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Harry Potter!

\- Harry Potter? – Hermiona spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na podekscytowanego mężczyznę. – Czy to ktoś sławny?

Ollivander spojrzał na dziewczynę, jakby władała innym językiem.

\- Przeczytaj tę książkę – nauczycielka wskazała Hermionie obszerne tomiszcze zatytułowane _Najważniejsze wydarzenia świata magicznego dwudziestego wieku_. – Wszyscy jesteśmy szczęśliwi, że Harry Potter powrócił do naszego świata, panie Ollivander, ale ta młoda czarownica potrzebuje różdżki i nie mamy całego dnia na jej szukanie.

\- Tak, tak – Ollivander uśmiechnął się i spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na dziewczynę. Przyglądał się jej tak uważnie, jakby próbował się w niej czegoś doszukać, ale sam nie wiedział, czego. – Potrzeba _nowej_ różdżki? Czy ty…?

\- Tak, _nowej_ różdżki – warknęła McGonagall. – Przedstawiam panu Hermionę Granger. W tym roku rozpoczyna naukę w Hogwarcie.

Ollivander otrząsnął się.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Proszę wyciągnąć rękę. O, właśnie tak – zmierzył odległość między jej palcem wskazującym i ramieniem, następnie między łokciem i nadgarstkiem, ramieniem i ziemią, kolanem i pachą. Zakończył pomiary zdjęciem obwodu jej głowy. W międzyczasie opowiadał jej o wytwórstwie różdżek. – Każda różdżka wyprodukowana w moim sklepie ma rdzeń, będący potężnym magicznym medium, panno Granger. Korzystam z włosów z grzywy jednorożca, piór z ogona feniksa i włókien z serc smoków. Nie ma dwóch identycznych wyprodukowanych przeze mnie różdżek, tak jak nie ma dwóch identycznych jednorożców, feniksów czy smoków. I, co jasne, czarodziej nigdy nie uzyska identycznych wyników, rzucając zaklęcia różdżką należącą do innego czarodzieja.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się ku półkom uginającym się pod ciężarem pudełek z różdżkami. Jego dłonie przesuwały się ponad nimi przez kilka minut. W pewnym momencie przestał, westchnął i popukał swoim długim palcem wskazującym w podbródek. W końcu przeszedł na zaplecze i wrócił z niego, niosąc w dłoniach podłużny pakunek.

Wyciągnął z niego drobną różdżkę i podał Hermionie. Kiedy dziewczyna dotknęła drewna, otoczył ją i wypełnił ciepły blask. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- To… Bardzo przyjemne uczucie.

\- Wspaniale! – Ollivander również się uśmiechnął. – Dziesięć i trzy czwarte cala, winorośl i włókno ze smoczego serca.

\- Włókno ze smoczego serca? – Powtórzyła pytająco.

\- Tak, panno Granger. Potężne medium magiczne. Smokiem, który podarował mi włókno ze swojego serca był stary spiżobrzuch ukraiński. Wiele lat temu dostałem od niego łącznie trzy włókna. Jedno zużyłem, tworząc wierzbową różdżkę, którą sprzedałem kilkanaście lat temu innej czarownicy mugolskiego pochodzenia.

W oczach mężczyzny pojawiły się łzy. Zachowywał się tak, jakby wrócił myślami do tamtej chwili i do tamtej czarownicy.

\- Drugie zużyłem, tworząc również różdżkę z winorośli. Sprzedałem ją tego samego lata, co tamtą wierzbową. Była nieco krótsza, niż ta, którą pani trzyma. Czarownica, która ją kupiła była… Była… - Uśmiechnął się nagle, z namysłem, przyglądając się uważnie swojej młodej klientce. W końcu potrząsnął głową i odkaszlnął. – Obie były niesamowitymi czarownicami.

Hermiona, słuchając go, szeroko się uśmiechała, zastanawiając się nad cudownym uczuciem, które ją napełniało, kiedy trzymała w dłoniach różdżkę.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

6 września 1991

\- Seamus Finnigan – wycedził profesor Snape, odczytując nazwiska swoich uczniów z listy, podobnie, jak czynił to każdy nauczyciel w pierwszym tygodniu ich nauki.

\- Jestem.

\- Gregory Goyle.

\- Jestem.

\- Hermiona Granger.

\- Obecna – dziewczyna uniosła dłoń, przykuwając do siebie uwagę nauczyciela.

Padło na nią spojrzenie czarnych oczu i Hermiona nagle miała wrażenie, jakby zrobiła coś godnego potępienia. Snape patrzył na nią uważnie, starając się przyporządkować do czegoś jej twarz. Po chwili przestał zwracać na nią uwagę i przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na pergamin. Na jego twarzy zagościł arogancki uśmieszek. I kiedy skupił się ponownie na odczytywaniu nazwisk z listy, jego dłoń nieświadomie potarła podbródek, jakby próbował rozmasować ból po uderzeniu.

Oczy Snape'a zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, gdy dotarł do znienawidzonego nazwiska.

\- A, tak – powiedział zwodniczo miękkim tonem. – Harry Potter. Nasza nowa… Osobistość.

Hermiona odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na Harry'ego. W pociągu był dla niej miły, w przeciwieństwie do swojego rudowłosego kolegi, który zachowywał się jak dupek i Hermionie właściwie było go żal z powodu całej uwagi, jaką na sobie skupiał. Poznała jego historię dzięki dwóm książkom, _Współczesnej Historii Magii: Powstaniu i Upadku Czarnej Magii_ oraz _Najważniejszym wydarzeniom świata magicznego dwudziestego wieku_. Obie skupiały się na tym, jak Harry pokonał Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, ale Hermionę dużo bardziej uderzył smutek, jaki poczuła, gdy dowiedziała się, ile ten chłopiec w życiu stracił.

\- Jesteście tutaj, aby nauczyć się subtelnej sztuki warzenia eliksirów – zaczął Snape. Hermiona skupiła na nim całą swoją uwagę, zachwycona możliwością pobierania nauk od prawdziwego Mistrza Eliksirów. – Nie będzie żadnego machania różdżkami, ani głupich zaklęć w tej sali. Dlatego nie spodziewam się raczej, że wielu doceni wielką naukę i prawdziwą sztukę, jaką jest tworzenie mikstur. Jednakże tych kilkunastu wybranych, którzy posiadają predyspozycje, chętnie nauczę, jak opanować umysł i usidlić zmysły. Dowiecie się, jak ujarzmić sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet położyć kres śmierci. Ktoś jednak chyba przybył do Hogwartu, posiadając zdolności tak olbrzymie i czuje się na tyle pewny, że woli mnie nie słuchać.

Na moment zapadła głucha cisza.

\- Potter! – Warknął nagle Mistrz Eliksirów. – Co otrzymam, jeśli dodam sproszkowany korzeń asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu?

 _Wywar Żywej Śmierci_! Hermiona, znając odpowiedź, uniosła rękę w górę.

Harry i Ron spojrzeli po sobie z niedowierzaniem, a Hermiona tylko wywróciła oczami. W końcu czarnowłosy chłopiec zdecydował się odpowiedzieć nauczycielowi.

\- Nie wiem, proszę pana.

Wargi Snape'a wykrzywił brzydki grymas.

\- No, no… Sława to jednak nie wszystko.

Hermiona nadal trzymała uniesioną w górze rękę, ale Snape postanowił ją zignorować.

\- Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, Potter. Gdzie będziesz szukał, jeśli polecę ci znaleźć bezoar?

 _W żołądku kozy_! Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę najwyżej, jak się dało.

\- Nie wiem, proszę pana – powtórzył Harry.

\- Wydawało ci się, że możesz nie otwierać książek, zanim przybędziesz do Hogwartu, prawda, Potter?

Hermiona zamachała dłonią.

\- Potter, jaka jest różnica między mordownikiem i akonitem?

 _Żadna! Przecież to ta sama roślina_! Hermiona wręcz krzyczała w swojej głowie i wstała, cały czas z wyciągniętą ręką.

\- Nie wiem, proszę pana – powiedział Harry po raz trzeci. – Ale wydaje mi się, że Hermiona wie, więc dlaczego jej pan nie zapyta?

 _Tak! Tak! Zapytaj mnie! Ja wiem!_

\- Siadaj – warknął na nią Snape.

Hermiona opadła na swoje krzesło i zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc bezmyślnie na otwarty podręcznik do Eliksirów. Zastanawiała się, co takiego zrobiła, że zasłużyła sobie na takie traktowanie. W ciszy pochyliła się nad swoim kociołkiem i zaczęła warzyć eliksir, jednym uchem słuchając, jak profesor Snape karci Harry'ego i Neville'a. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, czy dokonała prawidłowego wyboru, decydując się na naukę w szkole magii. Nie minął nawet tydzień, a ona już doprowadziła jednego z nauczycieli do wściekłości. Nadal nie miała żadnych przyjaciół, a połowa jej własnego domu nie chciała przebywać w jej towarzystwie. Zastanawiała się, czy naprawdę należy do czarodziejskiego świata.

Nagle syczący, kwaśny, zielonkawy dym wypełnił komnatę. Hermiona rzuciła okiem w kierunku stolika, od którego bardzo szybko oddalali się Neville, Seamus, Harry i Ron. Ze stopionego kociołka Seamusa na podłogę rozlał się nieudany wywar. Kiedy ciecz dotknęła pierwszych butów, natychmiast je niszcząc, pozostali uczniowie wskoczyli na swoje stołki, by uniknąć tego losu. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, słysząc z kąta komnaty cichy płacz. Zamrugała ze zdumienia, widząc, jak ręce Neville'a pokrywają się czerwonymi bąblami.

 _Prawdopodobnie dodał kolce jeżozwierza przed zdjęciem kociołka z ognia_ , pomyślała.

\- Ty głupi chłopcze! – Zagrzmiał Snape i jednym ruchem różdżki oczyścił komnatę z resztek nieudanego eliksiru. – Podejrzewam, że dodałeś kolce jeżozwierza _zanim_ zdjąłeś kociołek z ognia?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Może znajdowała się dokładnie tam, gdzie powinna.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

20 czerwca 1992

Potrzeba było jednego górskiego trolla, trójgłowego psa, smocze dziecko, gigantyczną szachownicę i dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół, żeby Hermiona Granger poczuła się wyśmienicie w roli czarownicy. Owszem, w tym momencie była przeszczęśliwa, ponieważ nie tylko zdała wszystkie swoje egzaminy, ale również miała najwyższy wynik ze swojego rocznika. Harry i Ron byli zadowoleni, bo nie wyrzucono ich ze szkoły. A zdobycie Pucharu Domów tylko osłodziło im życie.

A, tak… Przeżyli też atak Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

Trójka przyjaciół zajęła ostatni przedział w pociągu, który wiózł ich z Hogwartu do Londynu. Dzielili się historiami i czekoladowymi żabami.

\- Mam Armando Dippeta – ogłosił Ron, pokazując im kartę, którą wyciągnął z opakowania, a następnie połykając w całości swoją żabę. – Był dyrektorem Hogwartu przed Dumbledorem.

\- _Profesorem_ Dumbledorem – poprawiła go Hermiona, wyciągając swój egzemplarz _Historii Hogwartu_.

\- Miona, dlaczego przez cały czas czytasz tę książkę? – Zapytał Ron.

Hermiona wykrzywiła się do niego.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Wiesz, że nie lubię, jak ktoś skraca moje imię – stwierdziła. – I tak często ją czytam, bo to jest moja ulubiona książka. Nie rozumiesz tego, bo dorastałeś w czarodziejskiej rodzinie. Ale kiedy _ja_ dowiedziałam się, że jestem czarownicą, nagle wszystkie kawałki układanki znalazły się na swoich miejscach. I chociaż czuję, że wielu kawałków jeszcze brakuje, ta książka pokazała mi, jak będzie wyglądać pełny obraz.

Harry skinął głową.

\- Wiem, o co ci chodzi.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wy dwaj jesteście takimi kawałkami, których mi brakowało – wyjaśniła. – Dwoma kawałkami tej wielkiej układanki, jaką jest Hermiona Granger, czarownica urodzona w rodzinie Mugoli. A Historia samego Hogwartu jest niesamowita. Tak, jak historia tego pociągu. Wiedzieliście, że ma aż sto pięćdziesiąt lat?

\- Na tyle właśnie wygląda – zachichotał Ron i zaczął uważnie przyglądać się wydrapanym na ścianach napisom.

Hermiona również odwróciła głowę, żeby obejrzeć znaki wyryte w drewnie na przestrzeni lat. Patrzyła na nie z zawodem. Nad samym wejściem do przedziału, bardzo eleganckim pismem wypisane były słowa: _Wstęp wyłącznie dla Huncwotów. Pozostali zostaną przeklęci_. Wywróciła oczami, a jej spojrzenie padło na parę inicjałów i serce, wydrapane w okolicy miejsca, które zajmowała.

 _S.B. + M.P._

Hermiona zacisnęła wargi i ponownie skupiła się na książce.

\- Co za brak szacunku – wymamrotała pod nosem.


	102. Więźniowie i piwnice

Od tłumaczki: To jeden z moich ulubionych rozdziałów. Jest bardzo smutny, szczególnie, jeśli ktoś potrafi postawić się w położeniu Remusa. I wiąże ze sobą bardzo wiele luźnych wątków. Ocenę zostawiam Wam. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 102 – WIĘŹNIOWIE I PIWNICE

31 lipca 1993

Z dala od cywilizacji, na wyspie położonej gdzieś na Morzu Północnym, w więziennej celi siedział mężczyzna. Jeden z tych, którzy ginęli w tłumie identycznie ubranych ludzi o pustym spojrzeniu. Jeden z tych, którzy ginęli w labiryncie identycznych korytarzy i pustych wiader. Wiadra były puste, ponieważ wody wystarczyło albo do napicia się, albo do umycia. Nigdy na obie te czynności. I z jakiegoś powodu odwodnienie było większym koszmarem niż wszechobecny brud, chociaż kilku więźniów umarło z powodu celowego odmawiania sobie wody. Innym się to nie udało, bo Aurorzy ogłuszali ich, wiązali i dostarczali uzdrowicielom. A gdy ich stan ustabilizował się na tyle, że wiadomo było, iż przeżyją, wracali do brudnej celi i marzenia o śmierci.

Syriusz Black _nigdy_ nie marzył o śmierci.

Podczas pierwszego roku spędzonego w więzieniu napędzała go zemsta. W ciągu kolejnych _pięciu_ lat chciał, żeby zostawiono go w spokoju i chętnie to życzenie spełniono, bo nikt – nawet rezydenci Azkabanu – nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Aurorzy, uzdrowiciele, wizytujący urzędnicy mieli go za sekretnego Śmierciożercę, ulubieńca Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, mężczyznę, który zdradził Potterów. _Prawdziwi_ Śmierciożercy, aktualnie przebywający w więzieniu, doskonale znali prawdę, ale nie powiedzieli nic w jego obronie. A nawet, gdyby chcieli coś powiedzieć… Kto by im uwierzył? Dla nich był zdrajcą krwi, ostatnim przedstawicielem dumnego rodu, który pogrążył tenże ród w głębokim gównie. Syriusz jednak uważał, że jego rodzina stoczyła się na dno na wiele lat przed jego urodzeniem.

Przez ostatnie kilka lat Syriusz marzył o swojej rodzinie – o swojej _prawdziwej_ rodzinie. O rodzinie, którą sam sobie wybrał.

Na początku starał się nie myśleć o nich zbyt często. Dementorzy wyczuwali te szczęśliwe chwile i napierali na jego celę, żeby go obrabować z tych radosnych myśli. Syriusz był przerażony, że zabiorą mu wspomnienia – ostatnie skrawki jego własnego człowieczeństwa – i z tego powodu skupił się na swojej niewinności. Na Peterze. Na swojej nienawiści.

Ale nienawiść lubi łamać ludzi.

A Syriusz Black nie pozwolił się złamać.

Wyczekiwał krótkich chwil ulgi, kiedy Dementorów nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Wyczekiwał momentów, kiedy Aurorzy zmieniali się w patrolowaniu korytarzy Azkabanu, bo mieli przy sobie srebrzyste Patronusy. Wyczekiwał dni, kiedy eskortowali odwiedzających, urzędników i innych ludzi. A czasami zdarzały się takie dni, jak ten, kiedy czarodzieje zajmujący najwyższe stanowiska w Ministerstwie Magii przybywali na inspekcję.

Otoczony srebrzystymi Patronusami, które odpędziły Dementorów, Syriusz odetchnął z ulgą i oparł dłoń o kamienną ścianę swojej celi. Marzył, żeby stała się ona mięciutką poduszką, a zimna, wilgotna podłoga – ciepłym łóżkiem z czterema kolumienkami. Wtedy miałby na sobie mugolskie jeansy i skórzaną kurtkę zamiast zagrzybionego więziennego uniformu. I zamiast obezwładniającej samotności, byłaby z nim czarownica – _jego_ czarownica – przeczesująca palcami jego włosy, całująca skórę tuż nad jego obojczykiem i z gracją przesuwająca usta w dół jego ciała.

\- Jeszcze nie zdechłeś, Black? – Jakiś głos zawołał zza drzwi jego celi, przerywając jego marzenia.

Syriusz Black _nie był_ mordercą, ale potrafiłby zabić. Jego spojrzenie padło na okrągłą, zadowoloną z siebie twarz Korneliusza Knota. _Ministra Knota_ , jak się do niego zwracali Aurorzy. Mężczyzna stał przed wejściem do celi w staromodnej, prążkowanej szacie i najbrzydszym kapelusiku, jaki Syriusz w życiu widział. W ręku trzymał zwinięty egzemplarz _Proroka Codziennego_.

\- Przeprowadzam inspekcję – powiedział Knot, jakby właśnie spotkał się z Syriuszem w interesach. W rzeczywistości skazaniec (jeśli skazańcem można nazwać kogoś, kto nigdy nie stanął przed sądem) i morderca spotkał się właśnie z mężczyzną, który wtrącił go do więzienia i _dosłownie_ naznaczył go jako człowieka niebezpiecznego dla społeczeństwa.

Syriusz bezgłośnie potarł bliznę na swojej piersi, która identyfikowała go jako więźnia Azkabanu. Była to tylko jedna z kilku blizn, jakie otrzymał na małej wysepce, na Morzu Północnym. Dostał również tatuaż na nadgarstku, jedyny, którego sam sobie nie wybrał: numer więzienny. Bo właśnie do tego został zredukowany: do numeru, jednego pośród wielu szaleńców.

\- I jak idzie ta inspekcja, panie ministrze? – Zapytał Syriusz. Zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle chciał rozmawiać z tym mężczyzną, ale bardzo rzadko zdarzała mu się prawdziwa rozmowa. A na początku swojego pobytu nauczył się, że głupie odzywki nie pomagają, a czasami nawet zapewniają mu porządną chłostę.

\- Całkiem nieźle. Masz jakieś uwagi? – Knot parsknął śmiechem.

Był taki moment podczas lat, które spędził w więzieniu, kiedy Syriusz rzuciłby się na okratowane drzwi tylko po to, żeby zetrzeć z twarzy tego mężczyzny uśmiech. W tym momencie nie miał na to sił. Jego ciało było wygłodzone prawie do śmierci i Syriusz sądził, że nie byłby w stanie nawet utrzymać w dłoniach łyżki. Nie, żeby miał dostęp do takiego luksusu, jakim były sztućce. Czasami jednak wracał myślami do tych dni, kiedy dostęp do zastawy stołowej nie był czymś, do czego tak strasznie tęsknił. Prawie bawiły go słowa nowych więźniów skazanych na pobyt w Azkabanie, którzy skarżyli się na brak łyżki, którą mogliby zjeść kleik i brak różdżki, którą mogliby transmutować łyżkę. Na szczęście, w swojej postaci animagicznej, Syriusz był psem i nie przeszkadzało mu jedzenie z podłogi. Jeszcze mniej przejmował się tym, jak musi to wyglądać dla strażników i innych więźniów.

Black odkaszlnął.

\- Obsługa hotelowa jest poniżej wszelkiej krytyki. Przynieśli mi szampan z rocznika 1962, kiedy wyraźnie zamawiałem rocznik 1974.

Korneliusz Knot roześmiał się, słysząc żartobliwy ton Syriusza i mężczyzna przez chwilę poczuł się prawie jak człowiek.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że po tym, co zrobiłeś całej jego rodzinie, będziesz chciał świętować jego urodziny – powiedział po chwili Knot, a jego rozbawienie zniknęło, zastąpione potępiającym wzrokiem.

\- Czyje urodziny? – Zapytał zdezorientowany Syriusz.

\- Harry'ego Pottera – Knot rzucił Syriuszowi swój egzemplarz _Proroka Codziennego_. Na samej górze pierwszej strony widniała data: trzydziesty pierwszy lipca.

 _Trzynaście_ , pomyślał Syriusz. Jego chrześniak, jego chłopiec, kończył dzisiaj trzynaście lat. We wrześniu rozpocznie trzeci rok nauki w Hogwarcie – bardzo ważny rok, podczas którego wybierze dodatkowe przedmioty. Syriusz zastanawiał się, czy Harry podąży śladami Lily, Mii i Remusa, i wybierze Starożytne Runy i Numerologię, czy może zdecyduje się na coś, co wymaga więcej odwagi i zapisze się na Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami? Przez całe lata myśli Syriusza często wracały do Harry'ego Pottera.

Po śmierci Jamesa i Lily oraz uwięzieniu Syriusza w Azkabanie nikt nic nie słyszał o Harrym Potterze. Dopiero dwa lata temu, gdy Harry rozpoczynał naukę w Hogwarcie, na małą wyspę na środku Morza Północnego dotarły wieści o chłopcu. Aurorzy, uzdrowiciele i strażnicy więzienni byli strasznymi plotkarzami.

 _\- Harry Potter! Możesz w to uwierzyć? – Wykrzyknął jeden ze strażników. – Mój syn jest rok wyżej w Hogwarcie. Z tego, co słyszałem, wygląda dokładnie, jak jego ojciec!_

Poza oczami _, pomyślał Syriusz._ Harry ma oczy Lily _._

 _\- No, oczywiście, że Harry Potter został przydzielony do Gryffindoru – wspomniała innego dnia uzdrowicielka do swojej koleżanki. – Przecież jego rodzice należeli do Gryffindoru. Ale jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, byłby świetnym Krukonem._

 _Gryffindor. Syriusz uśmiechnął się z radością, gdy to usłyszał. Jak dumny ojciec. Jak James, gdyby się o tym dowiedział._

 _\- Widziałem na własne oczy, kiedy odwiedziłem córkę, Ścigającą Slytherinu. Może nie jest najlepszym graczem… Miotało nim na wszystkie strony… Ale mecz się skończył, gdy Harry Potter złapał znicza ustami! – Auror zaśmiał się do swojego partnera, stojąc nieopodal celi Syriusza. – Najmłodszy Szukający tego stulecia, tak mówią._

 _Syriusz nie odważył się zadawać pytań, nie pokazał, że w ogóle słyszał te ciche rozmowy. Za bardzo się bał, że przestaną przy nim rozmawiać. A chciał wiedzieć o Harrym wszystko. Harry był jedyną dobrą rzeczą, która mu pozostała. Świat odebrał mu całą resztę. Harry rozjaśniał ten pusty świat._

 _\- Żyje z Mugolami – powiedział przechodzący obok jego celi Łamacz Klątw, zatrudniony przez Ministerstwo do oceny zaklęć ochronnych. – Możesz w to uwierzyć? Harry Potter przez te wszystkie lata mieszkał u Mugoli._

 _\- Co? – Wymamrotał na głos Syriusz, ale na szczęście nikt go nie usłyszał._

 _\- A jego matka nie była przypadkiem Szlamą?_

 _\- Tak. Podejrzewam, że to jej rodzina._

 _Wściekły Syriusz podbiegł do krat._

 _\- Co?!_

Zdarzyło się to rok temu. Syriusza trzeba było ogłuszyć, a następnie Uzdrowiciel musiał wlać w jego gardło Eliksir Uspokajający, warzony specjalnie dla więźniów Azkabanu. Black obudził się dwa dni później, posiniaczony i zesztywniały, ale równie wściekły, co przed spacyfikowaniem, bo z jakiegoś powodu Harry był wychowywany przez Petunię i Vernona Dursley'ów.

 _Co, do kurwy nędzy, myślał sobie Dumbledore?_

Wiedział, co się stało z Longbottomami. W przeciwieństwie do większości więźniów, którzy wykrzykiwali zapewnienia o swojej niewinności, Bellatrix i bracia Lestrange zjawili się w Azkabanie z triumfem na ustach. Ale nawet jeśli Alice i Frank nie mogli się zająć Harrym, pozostawał jeszcze Remus. _Dlaczego Remus nie wychowywał chłopca, jak zaplanowali to James i Lily?_ To pytanie, krążące od roku po głowie Syriusza, miało jedną potencjalną odpowiedź. Najprawdopodobniej jego przyjaciel, o którym przez długi czas myślał jak o zdrajcy, zginął. Nie był jednak na odpowiedniej pozycji, żeby zadawać pytania, szczególnie o wilkołaka.

Przesunął palcem po dacie wydrukowanej na gazecie pozostawionej przez Knota, jakby była to twarz Harry'ego. Doskonale pamiętał tamten poranek, trzynaście lat temu, kiedy wybudził się ze śpiączki wywołanej nadmiarem spożytego alkoholu tylko po to, żeby James zaczął się na nim wyżywać jak na worku treningowym. Wtedy Lily oświadczyła, że odeszły jej wody.

Zagubiony w swoich myślach, Syriusz nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że Knot poszedł dalej. Zaciskając dłonie na pozostawionej gazecie, mężczyzna poczuł wdzięczność, że dostał coś do czytania. Pomimo tego, że w młodości miał reputację lenia, Syriusz magazynował wiedzę i przekuwał ją w swoją broń. Myśl, że jego umysł mógł zmarnować się w Azkabanie, jak jego ciało była dla niego tak bolesna, jak dotykanie swoich zmatowiałych, skołtunionych włosów. Pamiętał czasy, kiedy te włosy były czarne i lśniące. Czyste. Zachęcające do przeczesywania ich palcami przez czarownicę… _Jego_ czarownicę.

Czytał najświeższe doniesienia z ligi Quidditcha. Zauważył informację, że w przyszłym roku odbędzie się Puchar Świata. Na Merlina, jak bardzo brakowało mu latania. Spojrzał na środek gazety, gdzie wydrukowane było zdjęcie wielodzietnej rodziny.

 _PRACOWNIK MINISTERSTWA MAGII ZGARNIA GŁÓWNĄ WYGRANĄ!_

 _Artur Weasley, szef Urzędu Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli, wygrał doroczną loterię organizowaną przez dziennik_ Prorok Codzienny _. Zachwycony pan Weasley powiedział naszemu reporterowi: „Wydamy pieniądze na rodzinne wakacje w Egipcie, gdzie pracuje nasz najstarszy syn. Bill jest Łamaczem Klątw i pracuje dla banku Gringotta". Rodzina Weasley'ów spędzi w Egipcie cały miesiąc i wróci tuż przed rozpoczęciem nowego roku szkolnego, ponieważ piątka dzieci państwa Weasley uczęszcza do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart._

\- Gratulacje – powiedział Syriusz, przypominając sobie, że Artur Weasley był jednym z przyjaciół Mii z Ministerstwa Magii. Pamiętał, że mężczyzna miał kilkoro dzieci i Mia założyła się z nim o płeć kolejnego. Syriusz zastanawiał się, kto wygrał.

Jego oczy dokładnie przyglądały się każdemu szczegółowi zdjęcia: dumnym rodzicom i podekscytowanym dzieciom. Zaczął rozmyślać nad tym, ile dzieci zdążyłby spłodzić z Mią do tego momentu. Czy Remus znalazłby w końcu przeznaczoną mu kobietę i czy ich dzieci wspólnie by się wychowywały. Czy James i Lily zdecydowaliby się na kolejnego potomka, czy Harry byłby jedynakiem. Dobrze by było, gdyby miał siostrę. James i Mia byli idealnym przykładem na to, jak powinno się wychowywać dzieci. Lily na pewno nalegałaby na córkę, która zapanowałaby nad ogromnym, aroganckim ego, które chłopiec z pewnością odziedziczył po ojcu.

Zachichotał pod nosem na tę myśl i ponownie przyjrzał się zdjęciu, skupiając uwagę na dwójce najmłodszych dzieci. Chłopiec ramieniem obejmował dziewczynkę. Oboje szeroko się uśmiechali. Na ramieniu chłopca siedział szczur.

Uśmiech Syriusza zbladł, kiedy zauważył u szczura coś dziwnego: brakowało mu jednego palca.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

3 sierpnia 1993

Remus jęknął, obudziwszy się w ciemnej piwnicy. Nienawidził jej bardziej niż Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Tęsknił za sadem Potterów, gdzie mógł cieszyć się wolnością, ale na chwilę obecną jedynym miejscem, w którym mógł bezpiecznie spędzać pełnie księżyca była ta piwnica, obłożona zaklęciami przeciwko wilkołakom. A wilkołak pojawiał się raz w miesiącu, przejmując pełną kontrolę nad jego ciałem i umysłem, zostawiając go załamanego, poranionego i wyczerpanego następnego ranka.

Zamknąwszy drzwi piwnicy za sobą krótkim, zmęczonym ruchem różdżki, Remus marzył, żeby to miejsce zniknęło na zawsze. Rozciągnął zesztywniałe mięśnie i spojrzał na siebie w lustrze, szukając nowych blizn w swojej kolekcji.

\- Żadnych blizn – szepnął z namysłem. – Tylko siniaki. Bardzo dziękuję, Lunatyku.

Przymknął z oczy, kiedy ostry ból rozszedł się po całym jego ciele. Westchnął, cały czas patrząc na swoje odbicie. Mimo swoich trzydziestu trzech lat, Remus raczej wyglądał na kogoś po czterdziestce. Jego skóra poszarzała i wisiała na nim, w piaskowych włosach pojawiało się coraz więcej siwych pasm, a ciemne cienie pod jego oczami sprawiały, że czasami wyglądał jak śmiertelnie chory. Prawdę mówiąc, w dni przypadające po pełni księżyca właśnie tak się czuł.

Wszedł do kuchni i postawił czajnik na ogniu. Spojrzał na trzy ostatnie puszki z zupą, które kupił miesiąc temu, dzięki tymczasowej pracy, którą udało mu się znaleźć w świecie Mugoli. Pracował jako woźny. _U Mugoli_ , bo żadne prawo nie zakazywało mu szukać u nich pracy. _Tymczasowo_ , bo nawet w mugolskim Londynie był wilkołakiem i co miesiąc musiał brać kilka dni chorobowego. Po pierwszych dwóch miesiącach powiedziano mu, żeby lepiej o siebie zadbał i przestał chorować, bo inaczej na jego miejsce znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie wykonywał swoją pracę solidnie.

Na szczęście, jego ostatnia wypłata była w stanie zapełnić wszystkie kuchenne szafki jedzeniem. Problemem było to, że teraz jedzenie się kończyło i Remus żałował, że warzywa, które próbował zasadzić wiosną nie ukorzeniły się. Wyrzucał sobie teraz rezygnację z Zielarstwa na swoim szóstym roku.

Ziewnął i przeszedł do salonu. Miał ochotę usiąść na kanapie i zrelaksować się z dobrą książką w dłoni. Niestety, kanapa była już zajęta.

\- Na Merlina! Kurwa! – Krzyknął zszokowany Remus na widok innego czarodzieja, który odważył się wejść do jego domu. Gorąca herbata wylała się z pękatego kubka i poparzyła mu dłonie. Czując ból, Remus upuścił kubek na podłogę. – P… Profesor Dumbledore?

\- Dzień dobry, Remusie – w jasnoniebieskich oczach Dumbledore'a pojawił się błysk. – Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.

\- Jak…? – Zaczął Remus, czując, jak serce gwałtownie uderza o jego żebra. Oddychał z trudem. – W jaki sposób przedostał się pan przez moje zaklęcia ochronne, nie uruchamiając alarmu?

Dumbledore w odpowiedzi tylko uniósł brew.

\- Czy mogę w czymś panu pomóc? – Zapytał dyrektora, sięgając po różdżkę, aby sprzątnąć z podłogi rozlaną herbatę i roztrzaskaną porcelanę. Zignorował poparzone dłonie. Kto by się przejmował kolejną raną? – Nie jestem w nastroju na gości, ale mogę zaproponować filiżankę herbaty.

\- Nie, dziękuję – uśmiech Dumbledore'a po chwili zmienił się w ten miękki wyraz twarzy, który Remus kojarzył z litością. – Przykro mi z powodu twojego ojca.

Remus zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Udało wam się pogodzić, zanim zmarł?

Remus skinął głową.

\- Coś w tym rodzaju.

Po utracie apartamentu przy Ulicy Pokątnej, Remus nie miał się gdzie podziać, wobec czego zostało mu wyłącznie zwrócić się do jego ojca z błaganiem o schronienie. Lyall Lupin zaakceptował powrót syna pod jednym warunkiem – Remusowi nie wolno było z nikim się związać dopóki mieszkali pod wspólnym dachem. Wydawało się, że to właśnie relacja Remusa z Mią Potter sprawiła, że na wierzch wypłynęły wszystkie obawy starszego Lupina. Remus jednak w głębi serca wiedział, że jego ojciec miał problem z lykantropią na długo zanim on zaczął się spotykać z Mią. Nie widział jednak sensu w kłótni, ponieważ nie miał zamiaru się z nikim wiązać – szczególnie, że przeznaczona mu czarownica, jego prawdziwa partnerka, nawet nie rozpoczęła nauki w Hogwarcie. Dlatego zgodził się na te zasady.

Przez długie lata Remus opiekował się swoim ojcem, który mocno podupadł na zdrowiu. Nadal pił zdecydowanie za dużo, chociaż nie zbliżył się nawet do poziomu, który osiągnął Syriusz. Dla przykładu, Lyall nigdy nie wpadł w śpiączkę wywołaną nadmiarem alkoholu. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak zapić się na śmierć. Marskość wątroby bardzo rzadko zabijała czarodziejów – Syriusz Black był tego chodzącym przykładem. Ciało czarodzieja było w stanie wytrzymać znacznie większe obciążenie i uszkodzenie organów wewnętrznych, niż ciało Mugola. W końcu jednak i tak się poddawało. Lyall Lupin w końcu dał się zwyciężyć chorobie trawiącej jego ciało przez dziesięciolecia. Zostawił swojemu synowi dach nad głową i ani Sykla więcej.

\- Słyszałem, że szukasz pracy – powiedział po chwili milczenia Dumbledore. – Mój przyjaciel z Ministerstwa powiedział mi, że pojawiasz się u nich kilka razy w miesiącu, składając aplikacje.

Remus szerzej otworzył oczy. Owszem, złożył kilka podań o pracę w Urzędzie Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli i kilku innych biurach zlokalizowanych na drugim piętrze budynku Ministerstwa. Powtarzał składanie aplikacji przynajmniej raz w miesiącu, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że tej pracy nie dostanie. Miał jednak dzięki temu powód, żeby co jakiś czas pojawiać się osobiście na piętrze, gdzie mieściło się Biuro Aurorów. Pracowała w nim świeża absolwentka Hogwartu, której włosy czasami przyjmowały uroczy, fioletowy kolor. Która z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu przyczepiła się do starego Aurora, Alastora Moody'ego i zasypywała go pytaniami oraz prośbami o coraz to nowe zadania. Która przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie potykała się o stojący w kącie biura kosz na śmieci.

Ponieważ jedynym żyjącym członkiem jego Watahy był zamknięty w Azkabanie morderca – nie licząc, oczywiście, Harry'ego, do którego nie mógł się zbliżyć – Remus sam trzymał pieczę nad swoją przyszłą partnerką. Zaczęło się od tego, że dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności planował swoje wycieczki do Szkocji w te dni, kiedy uczniowie Hogwartu odwiedzali Hogsmeade. Obserwował ją wtedy z daleka i upewniał się, że jest bezpieczna i szczęśliwa. Wiedział, że w tym czasie nie mógł jej zaoferować nic więcej. Później, kiedy skończyła szkołę i została przyjęta do programu szkoleniowego dla Aurorów, Remusa opanował przenikliwy strach i potrzeba chronienia jej. Tylko pamiętne słowa Mii powstrzymywały go przed wyciągnięciem serca do Nimfadory Tonks. Mia znała ich w przyszłości, co oznaczało, że Nimfadora – która wolała, jak się do niej zwracano per Tonks – była bezpieczna… _Na razie_. Oczywiście, wszystko to miało rację bytu wyłącznie w przypadku, jeśli Remus nie zniszczył linii czasowej, z które Mia pochodziła.

\- Szukam _jakiejkolwiek_ pracy, jeśli mam być szczery – odpowiedział Remus, siląc się na lekki ton.

\- Masz fantastyczną kolekcję – stwierdził, pozornie bez związku, Dumbledore, przyglądając się uważnie tytułom książek, które zapełniały półki od podłogi po sam sufit. Dotyczyły każdego możliwego zagadnienia, mimo że większość z nich skupiała się na Obronie przed Czarną Magią i Starożytnych Runach. Znalazło się też kilka książek omawiających szczegółowo magię czasu.

Remus miał praktycznie wszystkie poważne tytuły. Znalazły się wśród nich: _Najbardziej Przerażające Okrucieństwa_ , _Syreny i Trytony: Kompletny Przewodnik po Zwyczajach i Języku_ , _Kompendium Pospolitych Klątw i Przeciwzaklęć_ oraz, co zaskoczyło Dumbledore'a, _Bezprawie Wilków: Dlaczego Wilkołaki nie zasługują na Życie._

Palce dyrektora przesunęły się po grzbiecie tej ostatniej książki.

\- Czytałeś _Włóczęgi z wilkołakami_?

Remus prychnął i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Gilderoy Lockhart jest idiotą osobnej klasy.

\- Do niedawna uczył Obrony przed Czarną Magią – poinformował z uśmiechem Dumbledore.

Remus, zszokowany, otworzył usta.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale skończyły się panu aplikacje na to stanowisko? Ludzie, którzy uczyli mnie w szkole nie prezentowali takiego dna. Nawet uprzedzony do wilkołaków Śmierciożerca, który prowadził lekcje na moim piątym roku czegoś nas nauczył.

\- Bardzo trudno znaleźć kogoś, kto chciałby tę pracę – przyznał dyrektor, wyglądając na rozbawionego irytacją Remusa. – Jestem tu po to, żeby rozwiązać ten problem. Co byś powiedział na pracę w Hogwarcie?

Remusowi nagle zabrakło tchu. _Praca?!_ Prawdziwa praca, z prawdziwymi pieniędzmi. Nie tylko z pieniędzmi, ale również z dachem nad głową, który nie wymagał ciągłych napraw. I nie żaden dach nad głową, tylko Hogwart, miejsce, które było dla niego drugim domem podczas najważniejszych lat jego życia. Dom, w którym poznał swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, gdzie utworzył Watahę, gdzie noce spędzał na powtórkach w bibliotece, a poranki wspólnie z przyjaciółmi przy stole Gryfonów… Jedzenie! Praca, która zapewniała trzy obfite posiłki każdego dnia!

Remus drżał, modląc się, żeby to nie był żart.

\- Wynagrodzenie nie jest tak wysokie, jakie chciałbym ci zaproponować – podjął Dumbledore, biorąc milczenie Remusa za wahanie. – Ale czekają na ciebie ciepłe komnaty, a koszty utrzymania cię spadają na szkołę. Będziesz miał pełne prawo do ułożenia swojego własnego programu nauczania. Podczas pełni księżyca będzie cię ktoś zastępował i jestem pewien, że Poppy chętnie zajmie się twoim zdrowiem. I mogę cię również zapewnić, że zatrudniamy w szkole Mistrza Eliksirów, który zgodził się… _Zgodzi się_ warzyć dla ciebie Wywar Tojadowy.

Kolana ugięły się pod Remusem i mężczyzna upadł na podłogę.

Dumbledore postanowił zignorować tę reakcję.

\- Nie wiem, gdzie zaopatrujesz się w Wywar Tojadowy, ale mogę cię zapewnić, że nie znajdziesz lepszego Mistrza Eliksirów od tego, który pracuje w szkole.

\- Ja nie… - Wykrztusił szeptem Remus.

Dumbledore przekręcił głowę, żeby go lepiej słyszeć.

\- Słucham?

\- Ja… Nie zaopatruję się w Wywar Tojadowy – Remus oddychał płytko. – Nie mogę… Jest zbyt… Koszt jest…

Zamknął oczy i przypomniał sobie ostatni raz, kiedy zachował pełnię władzy podczas transformacji w wilkołaka. _Wiele lat_. Minęło prawie czternaście lat. Czternaście lat, od kiedy Mia zniknęła.

\- Przyjmuję propozycję – wyjąkał w końcu z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Cudownie! – Dumbledore klasnął z zachwytem dłońmi i zaczął wstawać. – Jest jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego zaproponowałem ci to stanowisko. Czy ostatnio czytałeś _Proroka Codziennego_?

Remus potrząsnął głową. Na gazety marnowało się pieniądze.

\- Od kilku tygodni nie widziałem żadnego numeru. Dlaczego?

Dumbledore sięgnął do kieszeni swojej szaty i wyciągnął w kierunku Remusa zwinięty pergamin. Z jego twarzy zniknęły resztki uśmiechu.

Remus z wahaniem odebrał od dyrektora dziennik, rozwinął go i spojrzał w twarz, której nie widział od dwunastu lat.

\- Nie – wymamrotał pod nosem.

 _BLACK NADAL NA WOLNOŚCI_

 _Ministerstwo Magii potwierdziło dzisiaj, że Syriusz Black, prawdopodobnie najbardziej znany i znienawidzony z więźniów skazanych na Azkaban, nadal przebywa na wolności. „Robimy wszystko, żeby go złapać", powiedział dzisiaj rano Korneliusz Knot, Minister Magii. „Błagamy magiczne społeczeństwo o zachowanie spokoju", dodał. Knot usłyszał słowa krytyki od niektórych członków Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, ponieważ poinformował o ucieczce Blacka mugolskiego premiera Wielkiej Brytanii. „Tak naprawdę, musiałem to zrobić", powiedział nam poirytowany Knot. „Black jest szalony. Stwarza niebezpieczeństwo dla każdej osoby, którą spotka na swojej drodze, nieważne, czy będzie to Mugol, czy czarodziej. Premier Mugoli zapewnił mnie, że nikomu nie zdradzi prawdy o pochodzeniu Blacka. I spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy – czy ktoś by mu uwierzył, gdyby tę prawdę zdradził?". Mugole zostali poinformowani, że Black ma przy sobie broń palną (rodzaj metalowej różdżki, której Mugole używają do zabijania się nawzajem). Natomiast świat czarodziejski drży z obawy, że powtórzy się masakra sprzed dwunastu lat, kiedy Black zabił trzynaście osób przy użyciu jednej klątwy._

\- Jak to możliwe? Z Azkabanu nie można uciec – Remus gapił się z przerażeniem na ruszające się zdjęcie wrzeszczącego Syriusza Blacka. Mężczyzny, który kiedyś był jego przyjacielem, który należał do Watahy. Mężczyzny, o którym myślał, że nie jest w stanie skrzywdzić ludzi, których kochał. Mężczyzny, którego _zobowiązany_ był chronić mocą Wieczystej Przysięgi, złożonej ponad czternaście lat temu Mii.

Pamiętał słowa Wieczystej Przysięgi. Pamiętał, że obiecał Mii ujawnić Syriuszowi prawdę o jej pochodzeniu po piętnastu latach od jej złożenia. Dokładnie _tego roku_. Szczęka mu opadła ze zdumienia, gdy pojął, że jednak nie zniszczył jej linii czasowej. Ale jednocześnie oznaczało to coś dużo gorszego: Mia wiedziała. Wiedziała o Syriuszu i Azkabanie. Wiedziała o Jamesie i Lily. Wiedziała, że Syriusz tego roku ucieknie. Dlaczego? Dlaczego to się tak potoczyło?

Remus czasami rozmyślał o Wieczystej Przysiędze. Zwykle, gdy przypadkiem jego wzrok padał na pudło z rzeczami Syriusza, które Dumbledore przekazał mu po pogrzebie Lily i Jamesa. Pamiętał, że nie mógł złamać jego różdżki – powstrzymało go bardzo bolesne ostrzeżenie. Wiedział jednak, że rozmyślanie o Przysiędze nie miało sensu. A nie miało sensu, bo Syriusz Black do końca swojego żałosnego życia będzie zamknięty w Azkabanie. W więzieniu, z którego nie można uciec.

Tyle że… Syriusz Black właśnie z niego uciekł.


	103. Wspomnienia

Od tłumaczki: Kontynuujemy historię trzeciego roku Hermiony. Remus… Cóż, nie przemyślał sprawy do końca. Miłego czytania.

ROZDZIAŁ 103 – WSPOMNIENIA

1 września 1993

Nos Remusa zadrżał, kiedy wciągnął do płuc znajomy zapach.

 _Jak las po letnim deszczu_.

Przypadek sprawił, ze pierwszy września przypadał na dzień przed pełnią księżyca. I mimo świadomości, że będzie się czuł naprawdę paskudnie, nawet po wypiciu Wywaru Tojadowego – dostarczonego osobiście przez Dumbledore'a – Remus zdecydował się na podróż do Hogwartu pociągiem, zamiast siecią Fiuu. Dumbledore zażartował wtedy z sentymentu Remusa i chęci powrotu do wspomnień z dzieciństwa, ale Remus wiedział, że jego decyzja nie ma nic wspólnego z przeszłością. Jemu chodziło o to, że jednym z pasażerów pociągu będzie Harry i Syriusz może przypuścić atak na chłopca przed dotarciem do Hogwartu.

Ostatni miesiąc przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego upłynął Remusowi na dwóch rzeczach: przygotowaniu nadchodzących lekcji i wysyłaniu sów do Dumbledore'a w sprawie Harry'ego.

 _Czuwamy nad nim, Remusie. Ktoś przez cały czas ma na niego oko._

Odpowiedź dyrektora wcale nie uspokoiła skołatanych nerwów Remusa, szczególnie, że stary czarodziej słowem się nie zająknął, _gdzie_ znajduje się Harry i _kto_ jest odpowiedzialny za jego bezpieczeństwo. Zakładał, że jest u Dursley'ów, ale gdy Dumbledore wspomniał, że Minister Magii osobiście zakupił dla niego podręczniki szkolne, Remus doszedł do wniosku, że w pewnym momencie Harry musiał opuścić Little Whinging.

 _Tak chyba było najlepiej_ , pomyślał Remus. W końcu dla Syriusza nie było problemem włamać się do domu Mugoli.

Wcześnie przybył na stację King's Cross, chcąc uniknąć zaaferowanych matek, podekscytowanych dzieci i poirytowanych Mugoli. Nieco wysiłku kosztowało go załadowanie swojego kufra do pociągu, więc koniec końców był zmęczony, kiedy wolnym krokiem ruszył do znajomego przedziału na końcu pociągu. Z czystego sentymentu zerknął na napis wyryty nad drzwiami przedziału. _Wstęp wyłącznie dla Huncwotów. Pozostali zostaną przeklęci_. Sięgnął dłonią do tego napisu, jakby jego dotknięcie miało przynieść mu szczęście. Przypomniał sobie moment, kiedy wykonali go wykonali. Odbyło się to podczas podróży do domu na święta, na ich siódmym roku.

 _\- Lunatyku, pospiesz się, kurwa mać! – James warknął na Remusa, którego podtrzymywał na ramionach. – Cały czas nie rozumiem, dlaczego to ja trzymam ciebie. Przecież jesteś wyższy. To ja powinienem być na górze!_

 _\- Ale nie jesteś na górze. Bo gdybyś to ty miał wyryć nasze imiona w tym historycznym miejscu, nikt by ich nie odczytał – stwierdził Syriusz, siedząc po drugiej stronie przedziału, gdzie z zapamiętaniem rył inicjały swoje i Mii w miękkiej framudze._

 _\- Skończyłem – Remus przytrzymał się ścian przedziału i zeskoczył z ramion przyjaciela. Spojrzał na wyryty napis z dumą w oczach i poczuł, jak James kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli Lily albo Mia to zobaczą, zabiją nas?_

 _\- Stary, od czterech miesięcy jestem Prefektem Naczelnym i to jest najgorsza rzecz, jaką w tym czasie zrobiłem. Chyba zasłużyłem na jakąś nagrodę. W ten sposób imię Huncwotów nie zostanie zapomniane – James uśmiechnął się i zerknął na Syriusza, który ozdabiał serce otaczające inicjały S.B. i M.P. – Łapo, jaki z ciebie romantyk._

 _Syriusz odpowiedział uśmiechem._

 _\- Odwal się, Rogaczu._

 _Mia pojawiła się w wejściu do przedziału razem z Lily._

 _\- Dlaczego jesteście tacy zadowoleni z siebie? – Obie czarownice zerknęły na chłopców podejrzliwie, zanim weszły do środka i zajęły swoje miejsca._

 _\- Zawsze jesteśmy zadowoleni z siebie – stwierdził James, siadając i wciągając Lily na kolana. Ukrył twarz w gęstych, długich, rudych włosach swojej dziewczyny. Zaczął całować jej kark, aż zachichotała, zawstydzona._

 _Mia odwróciła się do Remusa i uniosła brew._

 _\- Chcę wiedzieć?_

 _Syriusz prychnął._

 _\- Dlaczego pytasz jego, jakby to on był niewinny?_

 _\- Bo zwykle jest – Mia zaśmiała się, opadła wdzięcznie na miejsce obok swojego chłopaka i pocałowała go w policzek. – Remus nie wpada w żadne kłopoty, podczas gdy wy…_

 _\- Wy ich nałogowo szukacie – zasugerował Remus i Mia roześmiała się na całe gardło._

 _\- Nie mogę się z tobą nie zgodzić – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. Następnie zwinęła się w kulkę i przytuliła do ramienia Syriusza, wpatrując się wzrokiem pełnym miłości i adoracji w szare oczy swojego czarodzieja._

Właśnie w tym momencie aromat lasu po letnim deszczu zaatakował i obezwładnił jego zmysły. Remus momentalnie spanikował. Pociąg pełen był zapachów, które przypominały mu o przeszłości, ale jej zapach dominował nad wszystkimi.

Remus przeklął się w myślach, bo bez większego zastanowienia przyjął pracę i zaczął się do niej przygotowywać. Był tak skupiony na próbach zapewnienia Harry'emu bezpieczeństwa, że zapomniał, kto _inny_ może znajdować się w pociągu – kto inny może być w tym samym czasie w Hogwarcie, w jego klasie. Na Merlina, ona będzie jego uczennicą!

Słyszał głosy zbliżające się do drzwi przedziału i nerwowo przysunął się do okna, pod którym zajął siedzenie. Naciągnął na siebie wyczyszczoną i naprawioną szatę z drugiej ręki i okrył się nią jak kocem. Pozwolił, żeby jego dość długie włosy opadły na twarz i zamknął oczy. Zupełnie jak dziecko, które się zasiedziało wbrew poleceniom rodziców, Remus udał, że śpi dokładnie w momencie, gdy ktoś wszedł do przedziału.

\- Wiesz, kto to jest? – Zapytał młody, chłopięcy głos.

\- Profesor Remus J. Lupin.

Coś zacisnęło się w piersi Remusa. Jego serce mocno uderzało o żebra na dźwięk jej głosu. Ten głos należał do jego pierwszej przyjaciółki. Pierwszej osoby, która pokazała mu, że zasługiwał na uprzejmość. Ten sam głos był pierwszym dźwiękiem, który słyszał po przebudzeniu w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, po każdej pełni księżyca. Ten sam głos łagodził jego zmartwienia, łagodził jego strach i wymagał na nim obietnice. Remus uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu, kiedy dotarło do niego, że pierwszymi słowami, jakie usłyszał od niej po czternastu latach było jego imię.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Przeczytałam z jego walizki.

\- Zastanawiam się, czego on uczy…

\- To oczywiste – szepnęła Mia… _Nie, nie Mia. Teraz ma na imię Hermiona_. – Jest tylko jeden wakat. Obrona przed Czarną Magią.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się do tego nadaje – stwierdził wątpiąco chłopiec. – Wygląda tak, jakby jedno porządne zaklęcie wystarczyło do zwalenia go z nóg. A tak w ogóle… Harry, co chciałeś nam powiedzieć?

Wtedy do rozmowy włączył się trzeci głos, znajomy, chociaż Remus nigdy go nie słyszał. Brzmiał prawie… Jak James.

\- Twoi rodzice kłócili się w Dziurawym Kotle – powiedział Harry. – O Syriusza Blacka.

\- Tego człowieka, o którym donosi _Prorok Codzienny_? – Zapytała Hermiona. – Wygląda przerażająco.

\- Hermiono, w zeszłym roku spotkałaś bazyliszka, a boisz się jakiegoś faceta? – Nieznany chłopiec roześmiał się.

 _Bazyliszka?!_ Remus skrzywił się w duchu. _Na co, do diabła, pozwala Dumbledore w tej szkole?_

\- Pozwól, że ci przypomnę, Ronaldzie – powiedziała krótko Hermiona. – Tak naprawdę, nie widziałam bazyliszka. Poza tym, to tylko zwierzę. Nie możesz winić zwierzęcia za działanie zgodne ze swoim instynktem.

Przez chwilę Remus oczyma wyobraźni widział małego, rudego lisa ganiającego szczura.

\- Ludzie są dużo bardziej niebezpieczni, bo mają swoje powody.

\- A jaki powód może mieć _Syriusz Black_ , żeby mnie ścigać? – Zapytał gorzko Harry.

Hermiona stłumiła okrzyk.

\- Ściga cię?

\- Pan i pani Weasley kłócili się, bo wychodzi na to, że Black uciekł z Azkabanu, żeby mnie dorwać, a Ministerstwo próbuje to zatuszować. Wysłali posiłki do Hogwartu, żeby go złapali, zanim Black będzie miał okazję złapać mnie.

\- Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu, żeby dorwać ciebie? Harry, musisz mi obiecać, że będziesz bardzo ostrożny. Nie będziesz się celowo pakował w kłopoty…

\- Nie pakuję się _celowo_ w kłopoty – uciął Harry. – To kłopoty zwykle znajdują mnie.

Remus nie zdołał powstrzymać rozbawionego prychnięcia i zauważywszy, że dzieci przestały rozmawiać, zdziwione tym dźwiękiem, mężczyzna postanowił udać, że pochrapuje.

\- Jak głupi musiałby być Harry, gdyby z własnej woli wybrał się na poszukiwania szaleńca, który chce go zabić? – Zapytał chłopiec, którego Hermiona nazwała Ronaldem. – Nikt nie wie, jak udało mu się uciec. Nikt nigdy nie zwiał z Azkabanu. A Black był sklasyfikowany jako więzień o najwyższym stopniu zagrożenia.

\- Uważasz, że go złapią? – Zapytała Hermiona. – Chodzi mi o to, że szukają go nawet Mugole.

Gdzieś pomiędzy ich rozmowami o Syriuszu, wycieczce do Hogsmeade i niedziałającym fałszoskopie, który ktoś podarował Harry'emu, Remus pogrążył się głęboko w rozważaniach. Siedział w przedziale z synem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Chłopcem, którego powinien był wychowywać, gdyby nie te przeklęte ustawy Ministerstwa Magii. Głos Harry'ego, tak podobny do głosu Jamesa, wwiercał się boleśnie w jego serce, ale nie przysparzał mu tyle cierpienia, co słuchanie dziewczyny, Hermiony. Opowiadała coś o historii Hogsmeade tym sztywnym tonem, którego czasami Mia używała do karcenia Jamesa i Syriusza, gdy wymyślili coś głupiego. Serce Remusa ścisnęło się z bólu. Wilk w jego wnętrzu chciał sięgnąć do dziewczyny – tej dziewczyny, jego najlepszej przyjaciółki, jego Bety – i objąć ją. W tym momencie jednak wyglądałoby to bardzo niezręcznie, a w dodatku byłoby to nieodpowiednie z innego powodu. Nie dość, że ona była jego byłą, podróżującą w czasie dziewczyną, to miała trzynaście lat i była jego uczennicą.

\- Nie wypuszczaj tej bestii! – Wrzasnął Ronald.

Korzystając z chwili, kiedy uwaga dzieciaków była rozproszona, Remus uchylił powieki i spojrzał prosto w oczy ogromnego, brzydkiego, pomarańczowego kłębka sierści.

 _Oczywiście, że musi mieć pieprzonego kota!_

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Dokładnie o pierwszej pulchna czarownica pchająca wózek z przekąskami zawitała w progi ich przedziału. Remus wyczuł doskonale wszystko, co miała w sprzedaży i przez moment miał nieodpartą ochotę usiąść i błagać o podanie mu po jednej sztuce każdego produktu, który leżał na wózku. Niestety, nie miał przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy, więc nadal udawał, że śpi i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Harry'ego, Hermiony i chłopca, który musiał być Ronem Weasley'em.

\- Myślicie, że powinniśmy go obudzić? – Zapytał niezręcznie Ron. – Wygląda na kogoś, komu przydałby się posiłek.

Remus wyczuł, że dziewczyna się do niego zbliża i zaczął oddychać przez usta, nie dopuszczając do tego, żeby jej zapach uderzył mu do głowy. To, co do niego zdążyło dotrzeć wywołało już falę wspomnień. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale prawie mógł sobie wyobrazić wyraz jej twarzy. Przez wiele lat nie dbał o siebie i wiedział, że będzie na niego wściekła. Problem w tym, że ona go nie znała. _Jeszcze_ nie. Nie wiedziała, kim był, czym był, podobnie jak nie wiedziała, jakie objawy jego choroby wywoływała zbliżająca się pełnia. Remus dziękował w myślach Godrykowi, Kirke i cholernemu Damoklesowi Belby'emu za Wywar Tojadowy. Merlin jeden wiedział, jakby się zachowywał, gdyby Lunatyk wyrwał się spod kontroli.

\- Panie profesorze? – Zapytała z wahaniem. – Przepraszam… Profesorze Lupin…

 _O, kurwa_ , jęknął bezgłośnie Remus. _Jestem jej nauczycielem_.

\- Nie przejmuj się, złotko – powiedziała czarownica, ruszając wózek z miejsca. – Jeśli okaże się głodny, gdy się obudzi, będzie wiedział, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

\- On _śpi_ , prawda? – Zapytał cicho Ron. – To znaczy… Nie jest martwy?

\- Nie. Przecież oddycha – odszepnęła Hermiona.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

W pewnym momencie Remus rzeczywiście zasnął, uspokojony głosem Mii… _Nie_ , głosem Hermiony, czytającej ustępy z _Praktycznej Obrony przed Czarną Magią_ , podręcznika, który wybrał na ten rok.

Jakiś czas później obudził się, ale nie pokazał tego po sobie. Wyczuwał tylko, że szykuje się jakaś nieprzyjemna sytuacja. Lekko odwrócił głowę i minimalnie uniósł powieki, żeby chociaż rozróżnić kształty i kolory tego, co znajduje się w przedziale. W drzwiach stało trzech chłopców, z których jeden miał bardzo jasne włosy. _No, świetnie_ , pomyślał do siebie. Nie będzie musiał sobie poradzić wyłącznie z Harrym – na którego polował Syriusz – i swoją byłą dziewczyną oraz jej ohydnym kocurem, ale również z potomkiem Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Remus ze zdumieniem doszedł do wniosku, że mężczyźnie w jakiś sposób udało się rozmnożyć.

Kiedy Ron podniósł się z miejsca, żeby postawić się trzem Ślizgonom, kocia transporterka upadła na podłogę z hukiem, a Remus parsknął pod nosem śmiechem. Przyciągnęło to uwagę dzieci.

\- Kto to? – Zapytał syn Lucjusza.

\- Nowy nauczyciel – odpowiedział Harry, również podnosząc się z miejsca. – Coś mówiłeś, Malfoy?

Blondyn zerknął oceniająco na śpiącego Remusa i odwołał swoich kolegów.

\- Chodźcie – wymamrotał z zawodem w głosie i zniknął.

Harry i Ron usiedli na swoich miejscach. Ron rozmasował kostki.

\- W tym roku nie mam zamiaru stać bezczynnie i nie reagować na zaczepki Malfoy'a – powiedział gniewnie młody Weasley. – Mówię poważnie. Jeżeli jeszcze raz powie coś na temat mojej rodziny, przytrzymam jego głupi łeb i…

\- Ron! – Przerwała mu Hermiona, wskazując podbródkiem postać nauczyciela. – Uważaj na słowa.

Kąciki ust Remusa uniosły się lekko. Była teraz zupełnie inna od dziewczyny, którą znał. Czarownica, która była jego przyjaciółką nie przejmowała się tym, czy wpadnie w tarapaty. Raz nawet znokautowała Snape'a na oczach McGonagall, bo Smarkerus obraził Syriusza w zasięgu jej słuchu. Uderzyła go _ponownie_ na początku siódmego roku, bo powiedział coś niemiłego o jej matce. A teraz Remus miał unikalny wgląd w przeszłość Mii, co tylko sprawiło, że miał o niej dużo wyższe mniemanie. _Była… Jest… Taka niewinna_ , pomyślał.

Oparł się wygodnie o okno i pozwolił sobie zasnąć.

Obudził się niedługo później, gdy pociąg gwałtownie się zatrzymał i wszystkie światła zgasły bez ostrzeżenia. Remus natychmiast otworzył oczy i instynktownie sięgnął po różdżkę. Jego lykantropia pozwalała mu bez problemów widzieć w ciemnościach i mężczyzna z rozbawieniem patrzył jak trójka… Czwórka… _Piątka_ uczniów wpadła na siebie w przedziale i próbowała wyplątać ze swoich kończyn i szat.

\- Przepraszam. Wiecie może, co się dzieje? Auć! Przepraszam!

\- Cześć, Neville.

\- Harry? To ty? Co się dzieje?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Siadaj.

\- Pójdę zapytać motorniczego, co się stało.

\- Kto to?

\- _Kto to_?

\- Ginny?

\- Hermiona?

\- Co tutaj robisz?

\- Szukałam Rona i…

\- Wejdź i usiądź.

\- Nie tutaj! _Ja_ tu siedzę!

\- Auć!

\- Cisza! – Warknął Remus, usłyszawszy przerażający dźwięk w oddali. Wstał i wyciągnął przed siebie swoją różdżkę. Bezgłośnie przywołał kulę światła i położył ją sobie na dłoni. Normalnie zapaliłby światło na końcu swojej różdżki, ale miał przeczucie, że będzie jej jeszcze potrzebował. Wilk wył w jego głowie, wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo, nakazując Remusowi ochronić młodych. – Zostańcie na swoich miejscach.

Podszedł do drzwi, które uchyliły się właśnie w tym momencie i nagle stanął twarzą w twarz z Dementorem. _Prawdziwym_ Dementorem, unoszącym się przed nimi w powietrzu. Dzieci za jego plecami jęknęły ze strachu, ale Remus stał bez ruchu. Poczuł, jak przesuwa się po jego skórze chłód roztaczany przez mroczną istotę, jak zimno wnika głęboko w jego kości. Zalały go wspomnienia i mężczyzna głośno nabrał oddechu w płuca.

Najpierw usłyszał wyjącego wilka, a sekundę później rozdzierający ból zawładnął nim, poczynając od jego obojczyka, kończąc na palcach u stóp. Przypomniał sobie, jak Fenrir Greyback zatopił swoje kły w jego ciele, a jego matka wołała z oddali „ _Nie! Tylko nie mój Remus!_ ".

Po chwili przed jego oczami ukazały się białe ściany kliniki świętego Munga. „ _Nie żyje? Moja mama nie żyje?_ ".

Remus zamrugał gwałtownie powiekami i wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. Spojrzał na Dementora z pogardą.

\- Nikt tutaj nie ukrywa Syriusza Blacka.

Kącikiem oka dostrzegł, że Harry upadł na podłogę, nieprzytomny. _Kurwa_ , Remus przeklął bezgłośnie i uniósł różdżkę, gdy zauważył, że Dementor przeniósł uwagę na chłopca. Zamknął oczy i pomyślał o rzece za Dworem Potterów, fałszywym księżycu w Pokoju Życzeń, weselu Jamesa i Lily oraz o chwili, kiedy trzymał w ramionach nowonarodzonego Harry'ego.

\- _Expecto Patronum_.

Znikąd między Remusem i Dementorem pojawił się srebrny wilk, który obnażył kły i dosłownie wypędził mroczną istotę z przedziału.

Kiedy mężczyzna był pewny, że Dementor nie wróci, opuścił różdżkę, klęknął obok Harry'ego i poklepał go lekko po policzkach.

\- Harry? Wszystko w porządku? – Obserwował, jak chłopiec otwiera oczy. W blasku płonących znowu lamp, Remus zauważył, że jego tęczówki były szmaragdowe. Niewiele brakowało, żeby Remus krzyknął. _Oczy Lily_.

\- C… Co?

\- Czy czujesz się dobrze? – Zapytał zdenerwowany Lupin.

\- Tak – Harry zerknął ku drzwiom. – Co się stało? Co to było? Kto krzyczał?

Remus zmarszczył brwi. Wiedział, że jedną z umiejętności Dementora było zmuszenie swojej ofiary do przypomnienia sobie najgorszych chwil swojego życia. On usłyszał przerażone krzyki swojej matki, gdy został zainfekowany lykantropią przez Greybacka, a następnie został przeniesiony do chwili jej śmierci. Nie potrafił jednak sobie wyobrazić, co widział i słyszał Harry.

\- Nikt nie krzyczał – powiedział Ron.

\- Ale słyszałem krzyki.

Remus sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej dużą tabliczkę czekolady, którą chciał zachować na później, kiedy objawy jego zbliżającej się transformacji staną się nie do zniesienia. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Harry potrzebował czekolady bardziej niż on.

\- Trzymaj – powiedział do chłopca, podając mu spory kawałek. – Zjedz. Czekolada pomoże.

\- Co to było? – Powtórzył Harry.

\- Dementor – odpowiedział spokojnie Remus, łamiąc tabliczkę na mniejsze kawałki, które rozdał pozostałym uczniom. – Jeden z Dementorów z Azkabanu.

Neville i Ron z chęcią sięgnęli po kawałki czekolady, a drobna, rudowłosa czarownica, która przypominała Lily, wzięła kolejny trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Spojrzenie Remusa odnalazło Hermionę. Jej wielkie oczy były koloru czekolady, miały identyczny odcień, jak kawałek, który jej podawał. Zauważył, że jej włosy były bardziej napuszone, niż pamiętał, a jej zęby były zbyt duże jak na jej małe usta. Zmusił się, żeby uśmiechać się do niej profesjonalnie, kiedy sięgała po czekoladę. Zgniótł pusty papierek i wetknął do kieszeni.

\- Zjedz to. Na pewno pomoże. Ja muszę porozmawiać z motorniczym. Przepraszam was.

Remus wstał i pospiesznie opuścił przedział. Bez wahania skierował się ku lokomotywie.

\- Widać ich więcej?

\- Nie, dzięki Merlinowi – motorniczy westchnął. – Pan je odpędził?

Remus skinął głową.

\- Cholerne potwory! Nie wiem, co sobie myśleli w Ministerstwie! Za jakieś dziesięć minut powinniśmy zajechać na stację w Hogsmeade. I mogę obiecać, że dzisiejszy wieczór spędzę upijając się do nieprzytomności u Rosmerty.

\- Szkoda, że nie mogę do pana dołączyć – wymamrotał Remus pod nosem, po czym zamknął wejście do lokomotywy i wrócił do przedziału. Kiedy wszedł do środka, natychmiast zauważył, że Hermiona siedzi w najdalszym rogu kanapy i obejmuje ramionami młodszą dziewczynę. Neville i Ron zajęli swoje miejsca i patrzyli na siedzącego na podłodze Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w nieruszony kawałek czekolady, który trzymał w dłoniach.

\- Nie zatrułem tej czekolady – Remus uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry odgryzł kawałek i kolory od razu zaczęły wracać do jego twarzy. Ciężar spadł z jego ramion na ten widok, ale nie opuścił go całkowicie, bo wyobrażał sobie reakcję Lily na wieść, że dopuścił Dementora w pobliże jej syna.

\- Za dziesięć minut będziemy w Hogwarcie – dodał, po czym pochylił się nad Harrym i uważnie się mu przyjrzał. Jego oczy bez problemu odnalazły bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, o której do tej pory tylko słyszał.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry?

\- Tak – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi.

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Remus zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby zapewnić Harry'emu bezpieczeństwo i z tego powodu wysłał szybką wiadomość na zamek, informując dyrektora o tym, co zdarzyło się podczas podróży pociągiem. Następnie, po krótkiej wymianie zdań z młodym Malfoy'em, Remus przeżył _najwspanialszą_ chwilę tego wieczoru: przywitał się z wściekłym Severusem Snapem, który był obecnym Mistrzem Eliksirów Hogwartu i jednocześnie osobą, której _nakazano_ warzenie jego Wywaru Tojadowego.

Remus jadł obficie podczas uczty powitalnej, co jakiś czas rozglądając się po stole nauczycielskim i natrafiając na wrogie spojrzenie Snape'a. Zaczął się zastanawiać, ile czasu zajmie Smarkerusowi zatrucie jego Wywaru Tojadowego.

Jadł w ciszy, od czasu do czasu uśmiechając się i odpowiadając na jakieś pytania profesorów Flitwicka i Sprout – od tej chwili Filiusa i Pomony, bo byli przecież jego kolegami po fachu.

Kilkukrotnie jego wzrok powędrował do stołu Gryfonów, gdzie Harry i Hermiona jedli otoczeni przyjaciółmi. Dopiero gdy profesor McGonagall uszczypnęła go boleśnie w ramię, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że się bezwstydnie gapił. Starsza czarownica patrzyła na Remusa zmrużonymi oczami, ukrytymi za okularami i mężczyzna poczuł zawstydzenie. Zerknął jeszcze raz na stół Gryfonów, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na zastępczynię dyrektora i zszokowany zrozumiał, _dlaczego_ nauczycielka patrzyła na niego takim potępiającym wzrokiem.

\- Nie, ja… Chodzi o to, że… Harry… - Zająknął się, kiedy dotarło do niego, że profesor McGonagall prawdopodobnie myślała, że Remus obserwuje _dziewczynę_. A to oznaczało, że ona wiedziała. _Wiedziała_ , że Hermiona Granger była Mią Potter. Poczuł gniew, bo był nieprzygotowany na to, że ponownie zobaczy Mię, a teraz w dodatku zrozumiał, że przez cały rok Minerwa będzie obserwować jego stosunki z młodą czarownicą. Był wściekły na Dumbledore'a za to, że go nie uprzedził.

Przy pierwszej okazji skierował swoje kroki do biura dyrektora.

\- Wiedziałeś?

\- Remusie, jak się aklimatyzujesz? – Dumbledore usiadł za swoim biurkiem. Uniósł dłoń i zanurzył palce w miękkich piórach feniksa. – Bardzo żałuję, że nie miałem możliwości odpowiednio przywitać cię w Hogwarcie, ale uczta powitalna wymagała mojej całkowitej uwagi.

\- Albusie! – Warknął Remus i od razu się poprawił. – Profesorze… Wiedział pan?

\- Wiem o wielu rzeczach, Remusie. Musisz mi powiedzieć, o co ci chodzi i może moja wiekowa pamięć będzie w stanie ci odpowiedzieć.

\- Mia! Wiedział pan, że ona tu będzie? - Westchnął, otrzymawszy w odpowiedzi tylko spokojne spojrzenie. – Oczywiście, że pan wiedział. Moja… Mia Potter. Tylko nie do końca. Naprawdę ma na imię… Na Merlina! Minęło czternaście lat.

Jęknął i osunął się na krzesło stojące naprzeciwko dyrektora. Wsunął obie dłonie w swoje przedwcześnie posiwiałe włosy.

\- Hermiona – podpowiedział Dumbledore z uśmiechem. – Nazywa się Hermiona Granger.

Remus spojrzał wrogo na starszego czarodzieja.

\- Wiem, jak się nazywa.

\- Czarownica urodzona w rodzinie Mugoli – kontynuował Dumbledore, jakby Remus mu wcale nie przerwał. – Bardzo inteligentna, jak na swój wiek, ale to mnie wcale nie zaskoczyło. W tym roku wzięła na siebie bardzo dużo obowiązków. Wierzę, że nie będziesz od niej zbyt wiele wymagał na swoich zajęciach. Z tego, co rozumiem, Ministerstwo Magii przychyliło się do prośby Minerwy, która złożyła wniosek o pożyczenie Hermionie Zmieniacza Czasu, aby mogła uczestniczyć we wszystkich zajęciach.

Remus otworzył szeroko oczy i tylko patrzył na Dumbledore'a, mając w pamięci widok oprawionej w srebro klepsydry pełnej niebieskiego piasku.

\- Zmieniacz Czasu? Na Merlina, moje zajęcia… Jestem jej _nauczycielem_. Nie mogę się tego podjąć, Albusie. Przykro mi, ale nie mogę wrócić do Hogwartu. Nie mogę być jej nauczycielem.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie! Uważam, że nikt nie nadaje się do tego bardziej, niż ty.

\- Dyrektorze! Nie mogę być jej _profesorem_. Wiesz, kim dla mnie była… Kim nadal dla mnie jest! – Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy poczuł w piersi silny uścisk. – Ta dziewczyna była dla mnie absolutnie wszystkim: moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, moją pierwszą miłością… Moim _sercem_ i… Ja mam trzydzieści trzy lata, a ona… Trzynaście.

Remus się pochylił, chowając głowę między kolanami.

\- Chyba zaraz się porzygam.

\- To prawda, nie wyglądasz najlepiej – skomentował jego słowa Dumbledore. – Wiem, że jutro wypada pełnia księżyca. Przykro mi, że dowiedziałeś się tego wszystkiego w tak drażliwym momencie.

\- Muszę się stąd wydostać – jęknął Remus, ale się nie ruszył.

Dumbledore pozwolił, żeby przez moment zapadła cisza. Sięgnął do miski, stojącej na biurku i wziął z niej cytrynowego cukierka.

\- Remusie, Dementorzy zaatakowali pociąg. Czy powinienem zacząć się zastanawiać, co by się stało, gdyby ciebie nie było w jednym z przedziałów? Gdybyś nie miał możliwości, żeby uratować _Hermionę_?

Remus nie musiał patrzeć w lustro, żeby wiedzieć, że jego oczy błysnęły złotem.

\- Przestań.

\- Żeby uratować _Harry'ego_? – Dumbledore, niezrażony, kontynuował. – Wygląda prawie, jak James. Ale…

\- Ma oczy Lily.

\- Dokładnie – dyrektor skinął głową. – Jest bardzo interesującym młodym człowiekiem.

Remus warknął, kiedy poczuł żółć na języku.

\- Wiedziałbym to, gdybyś go ode mnie nie zabrał. Znałeś ostatnią wolę Jamesa i Lily. Wiedziałeś, że gdyby coś się stało im lub… Lub Syriuszowi… Harry miał zostać ze mną.

\- A czy byłeś wtedy w stanie zająć się niemowlęciem? – Zapytał Dumbledore, ale Remus postanowił go zignorować. Już wcześniej o tym dyskutowali i Lupin znał argumenty dyrektora, a w tym momencie tylko dawał wyraz swojemu poczuciu winy.

\- Wysłałeś go do siostry Lily – powiedział, a jego twarzy zniekształcił grymas. – I nie próbuj mi wciskać kitu o tym, jak ważna jest rodzina, bo miałem nieprzyjemność poznać tych Mugoli. To było nasze… _Moje_ zadanie, zająć się nim. Zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo.

\- Możesz się tym zająć teraz. Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu.

Remus zamrugał gwałtownie powiekami na te słowa.

\- To powinno być niemożliwe do wykonania. Nikt tego wcześniej nie zrobił. Nie masz może jakiegoś pomysłu dotyczącego sposobu, w jaki Syriusz wydostał się z Azkabanu?

Remus miał cały miesiąc, żeby zastanowić się nad tym pytaniem i prawdę mówiąc, miał kilka pomysłów. Chociaż nie wiedział dokładnie, _jak_ Syriusz uciekł, miał pojęcie, dlaczego Aurorzy nadal nie mogą wpaść na jego trop. Syriusz na pewno ukrywał się tuż pod ich nosami jako Łapa. Niestety, gdy spróbował przekazać tę informację dyrektorowi, Wieczysta Przysięga zapiekła jego nadgarstek bolesnym ostrzeżeniem. Nie dał nic po sobie poznać, chociaż przyciągnął dłoń bliżej ciała.

\- _Remusie, kocham cię. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i bardzo cię kocham. Proszę, zajmij się nim. I pamiętaj, co mówiłam: ufaj Syriuszowi. Zawsze ufaj Syriuszowi._

\- _Obiecuję_.

\- Nie – Remus skłamał i natychmiast poczuł, jak ból Wieczystej Przysięgi się cofa.

Dumbledore uważnie na niego spojrzał i po chwili skinął głową.

\- W poszukiwaniu Blacka Ministerstwo oddelegowało do szkoły oddział Dementorów. Możemy tylko zakładać, że Syriusz przybędzie tu w poszukiwaniu Harry'ego.

\- Proszę nie zakładać _nic_ , jeśli dotyczy to Syriusza Blacka.

\- To tylko przypuszczenia, Remusie. Nikt nie zna Syriusza lepiej, niż ty.

On rzeczywiście _znał_ Syriusza, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

\- Albusie, proszę nie zakładać, że wiesz cokolwiek o mnie.

\- Do czego mógłby posunąć się Syriusz Black, żeby dopaść Harry'ego?

Remus potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się wspomnienia, w którym Syriusz z miłością wpatrywał się w swojego chrześniaka tuż po jego narodzinach. Patrzył na niego jak na jakiś skarb. Jak na swojego własnego potomka.

\- Do wszystkiego.

\- A co może zrobić, gdy już go dopadnie?

\- Ja… Nie wiem – Remus westchnął. – Albusie, nie jestem… Nie powinienem być osobą, która stoi między Syriuszem i Harrym. Jestem w to za mocno wplątany. Nie jestem pewien, co chcesz na mnie wymusić.

Dumbledore sięgnął do jednej z szuflad swojego biurka i wyciągnął z niej stary kawałek pergaminu. Powoli go rozłożył i pozwolił Remusowi na niego zerknąć.

\- Wiele lat temu bardzo mądra czarownica zapewniła mnie, że ponad wszystko inne Remusowi Lupinowi można ufać i polegać na nim.

Widząc ten list – list, który Mia dostała od niego i zabrała ze sobą w przeszłość – Remus wyciągnął dłoń, ale powstrzymał się przed jego dotknięciem.

\- Skąd to masz?

\- Po odejściu panny Potter udało mi się zabezpieczyć ten list. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby wpadł w niepowołane dłonie – implikacja, że chodziło mu o dłonie Syriusza zawisła niewypowiedziana w powietrzu. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z twojego związku sprzed lat z Mią Potter i, jak przypuszczam, z przyszłego związku z Hermioną Granger…

Remus się wykrzywił z niechęcią.

\- Proszę, przestań używać słowa „związek".

\- Czy słowu Mii Potter można ufać?

\- Bezwarunkowo – Remus wetschnął.

Dumbledore przepchnął list w kierunku Remusa i skinął zachęcając głową. Lupin złapał szybko kawałek pergaminu i przygarnął do siebie w sposób przypominający dziecko sięgające po swoją ulubioną maskotkę.

\- Ona w ciebie bezgranicznie wierzyła, Remusie. Wydaje mi się, że w tym momencie Harry równie bezgranicznie wierzy w nią. I oboje potrzebują ochrony. Jak myślisz, co bardzo niestabilny emocjonalnie Syriusz Black by zrobił, gdyby po dostaniu się do Hogwartu przypadkiem trafił na młodą czarownicę bliźniaczo podobną do utraconej miłości jego życia?

Remus poczuł mdłości na tę myśl.

\- Zostanę. Zostanę i będę miał oko na oboje. To moje zadanie. _Moim_ zadaniem jest zapewnić im obojgu bezpieczeństwo.

Dumbledore wstał i złączył dłonie.

\- Fantastycznie! Rozumiem, że interakcje, w jakie możesz wejść z panną Granger mogą być dla ciebie nieco problematyczne?

Remus zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Oskarżasz mnie o coś?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, mój chłopcze. Ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że możesz traktować ją inaczej niż pozostałych uczniów z uwagi na twój związek z panną Potter. Wspomnienia mogą nas czasami prześladować, Remusie. Jeżeli znajdziesz się w potrzebie, mogę bezpiecznie przechować ich część. Cały czas będziesz ich świadomy, bo przechowywanie wspomnień nie jest równoważne z ich odebraniem. Ale nie będzie im towarzyszył ładunek emocjonalny.

Remus zawahał się, zastanawiając nad propozycją. Wspomnienia były dla niego bardzo ważne, szczególnie, że wyłącznie dzięki nim udało mu się przetrwać ostatnie czternaście lat. To właśnie w najtrudniejszych chwilach, kiedy uważał, że wszystkie lata w Hogwarcie z jego przyjaciółmi były tylko bolesnym wyobrażeniem, wspomnienia o Mii mówiły mu, że to wszystko zdarzyło się naprawdę. Jak mógł pozwolić Dumbledore'owi zabrać te wspomnienia?

Przygarnął stary pergamin do piersi i odwrócił się od dyrektora, żeby wyjść z jego gabinetu. Nie mógł się przemóc, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Przemyślę to.


End file.
